One's Road to Remembrance
by Insane Dominator
Summary: For 4 years, a lone guy has been suffering from memory-loss, and can only remember his name: Craig Crius. The 4 years have been very unfriendly, and in turn has become rather desolate. With the help of Cana Alberona and from Fairy Tail, Craig will endure horrific hardships, take on dangerous tasks, and unleash power he never knew he had in order to understand who he was. OCxCana.
1. Cranky and Brownie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Everything was completely white, and all that could be heard was a single tone, like when your ears ring from a loud dynamite rupture. The scene of white continued to be the only scene, blank as a sheet of paper. It seemed like forever until the white began to fade away, and the 14-year-old boy began to slowly blink his eyes open.

"Mmmm…" He was nothing but a pure mess, at least to him. His entire body was motionless and he couldn't feel his arms or legs. His eyes began to blink rapidly until he shut them and shot them open, gasping as a huge wave of pain surged through his entire body.

It felt like cramps at first, but it then dialed into a more stinging and crushing sensation. His head felt light as the pain was starting to get to him, and he couldn't fight it. Fortunately for him the pain simmered down within a matter of minutes and he was able to feel his limbs again, gradually sitting back up and wincing at the agony in his head.

"What the…" He opened his eyes to look around, seeing the morning sky, but the sky had dark clouds overhead, with the rising sun far out east, which was on his left. The sun didn't seem like it was shadowed by the dark clouds yet.

Looking at everything else, all he could see was desolate and destroyed terrain. It looked as though the apocalypse happened because nothing but ground stretched as far as the eye could see, save the plateaus far off all around.

He dazedly stood up, finding his gray shirt all shredded and his black pants completely torn. Dirt covered him from head to toe, and more importantly the scrapes and blood stained all over his body.

"What in the…what just happened?" He was having so much trouble with everything as it was so much to take in. "It's like...everything just went blank, and…"

He groaned again as the pain in his head came back and he put a hand on his forehead. He disregarded how like crow-colored, spiky hair and how it was grown to have been slicked back. His sea-blue eyes looked at everything again, and was waiting to process what happened.

But nothing came to mind.

"The hell?" He was turning his head towards another direction and tried to pick up any ideas, but still his mind drew a complete blank. "Why can't I…remember anything?" He was starting to get antsy as everything in him was hurting, and coupled with this revelation, an epiphany wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

"Where am I?...No, wait, wrong question, _who_ am I?" His mind still had absolute zero coming up.

His eyes widened as he could finally recall one thing, but it was the one thing he could only recall.

"…Craig. My name's Craig Crius…but, why can't I remember anything else?"

 **4 Years Later**

X784, and today was such a fantastic day. Peaceful skies, fresh air, and a wide expanse of trees with mountains far off in the distance. The birds singing as they fluttered through the thick air made their song echo over the area, of course no one could hear them due to the explosions happening deep within the woods.

The target of these explosions was none other than Cana Alberona.

Said mage was a tall, slim woman. Her long, brown hair stopped at her mid-back, and two, shoulder-length bangs framed her face, the left one being at a higher point. Her beautiful face adorned purple eyes, with long eyelashes. Her body had a large voluptuous figure, primarily in the bust and hips, which would grab the attention of other men if interested. She had on a blue bra and brown cargo pants. Her black Fairy Tail emblem was stamped on her left abdominal region.

Of course no one would want to be in her shoes at the moment.

She was currently dodging and running through the woods as four dark mages chased after her. She dodged left as a torrent of sand blasted a tree, and she dodged right while avoiding a torrent of pressurized water.

She kept on running as she was trying to think of some way to divert them long enough for her to make a counter.

'Well this blows! Just how did I get caught up in this mess?!' Her thoughts barked as she dodged another Sand Spell.

When she thought about it, it kind of made sense. The mission that she took was to eradicate a small dark guild. Said guild was so small that you could probably hold your own, and if you were as experienced as Cana, then you may have an advantage in spell variations, but she didn't account for an ambush comprised of four dark mages. As such, she was forced to get away to where she could have an advantage.

As the brunette ran, she dug into her purse and pulled out a few tarot cards. She only looked back a split second to throw the cards, the individual cards were positioned in a large circle. When one of the dark mages stepped foot within the confines of the circle, Cana's Summoned Lightning activated, and coupled with the mage being able to use Water Magic, he was electrocuted so hard he was out of commission.

The brunette finally came across an open clearing, perfect for where the odds were even. Dodging a fire spell from another dark mage, she finally made it to the clearing, where she turned back to find three mages all emerging from the tree line.

One mage chuckled. "Well now, guess we got ourselves a great catch for today, eh fellas?"

The other two chuckled, which left Cana more than a little annoyed.

"Laugh it up while you still can." She flashed a few more tarot cards. "In case you haven't noticed, I got one of your pals in a state of shock."

One mage grew a tick mark. "We're not in the mood for your jokes! Get her!"

" **Sand Blast!** "

" **Phoenix Spin!"**

A blast of sand and fire in the shape of a bird spiraling towards her both began to quickly close the distance, but Cana swiped her cards.

" **Wind Edge!** " She created a strong air current following her swipe, and the fire and sand was subdued and deflected off in another direction, keeping her from harm.

"No way!" A fellow mage called out.

Cana smirked. "Thank god you guys are weak! This'll be easier than I thought!" She flashed a single card in her hand. " **Thunderbolt's Fate!** " She discharged numerous lightning bolts, which was effective in striking the Sand Mage with orange hair, the Fire Mage with messy brown hair, and the Lightning Mage with a bald head and black jacket. All three screamed as they felt the electrocution flood their cells and dropped to a knee each.

With them all weakened, this was her chance to make a quick getaway. She began to turn, but an unknown voice was heard.

" **Tornado Fist!** " Cana was met with a tornado that originated from a bulky fist from a bulky guy. She was hurled harshly into a tree and yelped as she began to fall to the ground. She fell with a thud, and was left immobile as pain flared through her back.

The bulky mage chuckled. "Some fairy. You silly light guilds think you have what it takes to put us behind bars, but as far as we're concerned, you got us on our bad side." He walked up to Cana as she was starting to get back to her feet. He pressed his foot on her back and she slammed back to the ground. "We're not as weak as they say; as a matter of fact, those three over there were just warming up."

Cana looked over to find that what he said was true. She saw individual brown, red, and yellow auras that signified Magic Power enhancement. The three were seen smirking and the Lightning Mage's fingers were crackling with blue electricity.

The bulky mage stepped off of Cana. "Show her who she's messing with!"

"With pleasure! **Pulse Cracker!** " He extended his arms out and bolts of blue lightning of high volume went at Cana as she was down. Her eyes widened as all she saw was blue.

* * *

Deep within the forest, not too far from the painful scene, there was an 18-year-old guy at the foot of a tree, napping.

He was seen with crow-colored, black hair slicked back. He had on a large, loose sea green t-shirt and black, baggy pants. His forearms had steel armbands, and his shins had silver leg weights that looked rather heavy. Aside from his black shoes, he also seemed to have a thin, gray jacket with long, brown sleeves tied around his waist, seemingly concealing three protrusions from behind.

In a way, he was giving off a vibe as he was in his slumber. Picture it similar to a wild animal sleeping and you'd dare not wake it up. Little woodland creatures wouldn't be caught near either, as both were somewhat terrifying.

Waking him up would mean a death sentence, and as fortune smiled down upon us all, that's exactly what happened.

A thunderous explosion crackled in the distance, sending blue streams of electricity in all directions. The cracking sounds of thunder made his eyes twitch and his mouth showed his extremely sharp canines. His teeth were like other people's, but a majority of them were very much sharp. One bite and he can rip a thick chunk of meat off without even trying. Heck, he may as well bite through thin rock.

He stirred awake, showing his sea blue eyes and he remained as still as night as his glance turned to where the crackling was seen in the distance. The mere sound was enough to annoy him.

He groaned as the site far ahead was aggravating him even more, as all he wanted to do was plainly nap. However, that wasn't gonna happen in his case. An explosion to him meant something went wrong, and he made it an obligation to snuff it out.

He growled again and stood up. As the lightning dialed down, his eyes narrowed. "Whatever it is, it's gonna learn to not mess with my naps."

Of course he didn't sound thrilled, as he was never the one to like being awoken as such. Still, he went on ahead and began to make way towards the site.

* * *

The smoke cleared out and Cana was seen struggling to get up; in fact, she couldn't move any of her body parts. She could only lay on the ground as static engulfed her body and she twitched. She glared at the four before her as they all had cocky looks.

"How'd you like that, huh?" The Lightning Mage asked. "Whatever that attack hits, its target is electrocuted in all of its nerve points, meaning you can't even move. Think of it as some hyper charged taser."

'Crap, I can't move!' She was very anxious with how this might turn out. She was trying her absolute hardest to devise a quick plan, and only the concept of stalling happened.

"Just who are you guys?!" She demanded, hoping that they'd talk long enough for her paralysis to wear off.

The four guys turned to look at each other and snickered some before turning back towards Cana.

"Well…" The Sand Mage extended his arm out, and sand rose up underneath Cana. The Card Mage's hopes of losing paralysis died when the sand picked her up and pinned her to a tree, restraining her so that she couldn't reach her tarot cards. "I suppose we could tell you." He finished.

The Fire Mage then scoffed. "It's so simple that it may be too hard for you to think. Basically we're members of Falcon's Calling, a dark guild that claims this part as their territory."

"We got such a tight budget, but we get the extra money from wanderers all about, and with the amount we've accumulated over the past 3 years, we have enough to buy off that small town in the south and make a larger base out of it." The bulky mage said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Of course as we said we're on a tight budget, and spending isn't our thing…" The Lightning Mage's fingers twitched and blue electricity surged.

Getting an idea as to where this was going, Cana tried to move her limbs, but was only successful in moving her hands and fingers. Everything else was still confined. She still tried to catch them off guard.

"So why not take over that small town by force then?" She spoke in a sharp tone.

"Simple. Attention." The Fire Mage said. "If we took it over by force, of which we could, that'd only hinder our objective as Rune Knights would be swarming the town and we'd have the trouble of dispatching them."

The bulky mage began to advance slowly towards Cana, a sly expression on his face. "And guess what? Since you're here, we get to have a little _fun_ with you before we suck up your loot."

Cana paled when she got the implication, and it wasn't pretty in any case. A shiver ran down her spine. "You pig!" She cried out, seeing the sickening perverted looks on their faces, and she would know, because she gets those looks a lot, and no one could blame her for being desirable by any means.

The Sand Mage reached out and used his Magic to cover Cana's mouth with sand, stopping her from barking out harsh phrases. He smirked mischievously. "Anybody wanna have a crack at her first?"

"I might as well." The Lightning Mage stepped forward, static still pulsing through his hand. "I'll keep her occupied with my time. Hope you don't mind."

"Go crazy, just save some for us when you're done." The Fire Mage stated.

"Why not." The Lightning Mage advanced towards a shivering Cana as her limbs were pinned to the tree by thick sand.

All Cana could do was shut her eyes as the Mage advanced further.

A sudden sheathed sword flung out of the thick trees on Cana's left, where the sword went shooting past all of them and grazing the Sand Mage's left side, where blood began to spill and the sword pierced the ground without so much as a single speck of red.

The Sand Mage screamed as his left side had a cut and pain surged so much that his Sand Magic lost all sense of focus, and Cana was freed and slumped to the ground as she was on a bed of sand.

The Lightning Mage recoiled at the sudden attack. "H-Hey! Who did that?!"

His call was answered when a blur flashed in front and strike an uppercut right into his abdomen. The Lightning Mage gawked as he was sent soaring back, crashing into the Sand Mage and tumbled to the ground, both sprawled on the grassy clearing as they were barely conscious.

The bulky mage growled. "Aright, what the hell is going on here?!"

Cana was left in a state of sheer astonishment as an unknown man about her age was on his feet and looking heinously at the assailants of Cana. His sea blue eyes somehow gave a predator-like expression that made the four mages cringe. The brunette could only watch as the individual with slicked back bangs grown-to-be-so took a few steps forward.

He narrowed his eyes as he glared individually at them. "Alright…who woke me from my nap?"

Cana couldn't have been anymore shocked at how this guy had just came from out of the blue just to give a lesson – for waking him from his nap?! She would have to watch out in the future.

"Grr. Who the hell do you think you are?!" The bulky mage called out. A dark Magic seal was created in front of him. "In case if you haven't noticed, you're outnumbered! **Wind Grazer!** " He shot a multitude of wind blades in continuous fashion and threw spun towards the defender of Cana.

He reached back for something tucked underneath his jacket wrapped around his waist. His hand gripped a bright red handle. "You're driving my patience, pal."

Cana and everyone else made wide eyes as he unsheathed a second sword and it was slashed in relentless fashion, all while the guy's gaze was eyeing the bulky mage in a feral manner. The sword was poised in different manners and he slashed against the condensed Wind Magic.

After every shot was made, he slowly retracted his arm and the sword slowly went back into its sheath. With one clang sound from when fully sheathed, all of the trees around him, branches and all, were reduced to diced bits. Everyone's eyes bulged out of their sockets as the couple of trees slowly fell over from the deflected shots.

"He…he just…deflected them all?" The bulky mage could hardly comprehend what had just happened. His eyes shook and he stepped back when the man's sea blue eyes looked at him. They were very hostile, and not in a good way.

"Tch. You know dark guilds piss me off in general." The man slowly began to walk towards them, to which every step made their heartbeats increase. "They're nothing more than misguided cowards, who take pleasure in doing anything wrong and making a foul name for themselves." He then stopped in front of his sword with a dark red handle that was still wedged in the ground. "But what's sickening the most…" He yanked it out of the ground. "Is that you take advantage of women who drag their behinds to do their job."

Out of pure recklessness, the Fire Mage let out a cry as he readied a fire spell, but before he got the chance, a fist collided with his face, and a crack sound echoed as the brunette's savior followed through with his punch. The Fire Mage went in a spiraling skid until ending in a quick tumble and landed on his broken face, out like a light.

The Sand Mage crouched as he felt his wound, but he became incapable of movement when his predator glared at him next. All he could do was defend himself by growling as a means of threatening.

When the man snarled, his eyes widened some and everyone could see his sharp teeth, making the Sand Mage pale until he was ghost white. He was then met with a foot pressed to his abdomen, and the Sand Mage gawked as the air was knocked out of him. He fell on his back and was unconscious like his pal.

"GRAH! **Pulse Cracker!** " The Lightning Mage fired a blue beam as before that went shooting at their attacker.

Cana's mouth gaped as she remembered that she got paralyzed from that attack, and even though she wasn't paralyzed anymore, she couldn't move out of sheer awe.

With a diagonal slash with the one sword in his right hand, he sliced right through the electrical attack and the two broken streams went right past him. They shot into the trees far behind, creating a small, thunderous explosion that crackled blue lightning bolts that dispatched themselves.

Everyone swallowed a lump as their chance at demolishing him while he was down was gone. The Lightning Mage was in turn paralyzed when the man turned and glared at him.

"So, _you're_ the one who woke me from my nap." He figured in a bitter tone. In a swift motion, he ran up in front of the Lightning Mage and clenched his left fist. "Then here's _your_ wake-up call!"

With a single uppercut, he struck the Lightning Mage in the lower jaw, and once again everyone heard the bone-breaking crackling sound as he followed through with an animal-like grunt. He finished the uppercut and the guy ended up soaring in the air.

The bulky mage looked to see his comrade in the air. "Guh-WHAT?!"

He was cut off when the man was in front of him, but his grip adjusted on his sword. "It's just as she said over there, you guys are weak." With a pivot and a swing, he slashed with his sword and left a bleeding gash across the guy's abdomen. The bulky mage screamed as he fell back from the force of that slash, and that's when the Lightning Mage fell down onto him, both completely unconscious.

Cana was wide-eyed at this mind-shattering spectacle. 'Did he just…? No way, he did. He stopped them all.'

The man put his sword back into its sheath slowly, a clang sound being heard again. "You guys aren't even worth getting struck in the vitals." He then turned towards Cana, who was still trying get out of her shock, but he didn't care. "Hey, brownie."

It was obvious he was referring to her hair since she was a brunette, but she responded by blinking.

"Can you get up?" He asked, his tone unwavering as it was still as sharp as his swords.

The brunette slowly got up and found her paralysis no more. She looked around at the unconscious and partly bloodied enemies and looked back at her…savior. She finally nodded. "Yeah."

The man nodded. "Well all's well." His eyes didn't show satisfaction still. "But this doesn't mean jack squat on any of our cases. What are you doing out here?"

Cana was starting to dislike this guy already. "I could be asking you the same thing."

The guy cocked his head left and right as a means of sass. "Well in case you haven't heard, there's a phrase called 'ladies first'."

"My, how gentlemen of you." She sarcastically implied, earning her a look at him parting his lips to see his sharp canines. Seeing as how she did owe him one, it wouldn't hurt to just answer. "Fine, I was on a job to stop Falcon's Calling. Apparently the client wasn't all too keen on their insight of their strength."

"…So it seems." He looked back at the unconscious bodies of his fallen prey and back at Cana. "As for me, it was enjoying such a sweet nap, and then these heathens went and disturbed my dreams!" His tone was much louder as he sounded really annoyed.

Cana raised a brow. "So I noticed." She then dropped the sarcasm and lightened up some. "Still, thank you. I mean it." She said in honesty.

The man snickered, but through it he grinned as a means of lightening up. "Yeah, don't mention it." He only stood a step forward as he did not even get ten feet to her. His expression grew serious. "Tell me, do you know of this Karma guy?"

The sudden question made Cana hard to tell what to comprehend of this guy, but in the end it was still a question, so she answered. He put a hand to her chin and pondered some before speaking. "Karma…Karma…you that you mention that name, I do remember the client telling me that the Guild Master of Falcon's Calling was named Karma."

His eyes showed no wavering. "I see."

"Still, why ask something like that?" She wondered.

The guy turned his back to her. "What is this, 20 Questions? You know you really gotta learn to _not_ ask so many of those things…especially in front of me." He looked over his shoulder to look at her purple eyes. "But I guess I can throw ya a bone just this once, brownie."

Cana put a hand to her hip. "Fine, go ahead…cranky."

He turned away and scoffed. "Fine. This Karma guy has a bounty on his head. 80,000 Jewels last time I checked. Since I got word he was close by, I'd figured I get that bounty."

Cana looked a little confused. "So you're a bounty hunter?"

The man turned around to look at her again, still giving an annoyed vibe. "It's always like that, ain't it?" He didn't sound happy one bit. He pointed to her. "Look, just for the record, I never took clam to being a bounty hunter nor independent mage to begin with. I only take bounties just to pay for expenses, like hell I'd consider it my occupation. It's just to pay to get food in my stomach."

Cana sweatdropped. "You mean to tell me that the only reason to collect these bounties is just so you can-"

"Eat? Yeah." He finished. "Any extra will get me a room somewhere." He then glanced away. "And on another note, guess we're acquainted of sorts."

"Guess so…I'm Cana."

He glanced back at her, not even close to lightening up like he did when he thanked her. "…Craig."

Cana grinned. "Well I suppose I need to get going." She turned away but kept her glance on him. "If you'd like, I could pay for a quick bite to eat."

Craig gave a twisted expression. It wasn't a look of suspicion, but one of discontent. For some reason, Cana saw that in his sea blue eyes.

It took some hesitation and heavy reluctance, but Craig hasn't eaten all day, and he needed food asap, otherwise another large woodland creature was gonna be on the receiving end of his teeth. He glanced at her some more. "Deal, but only for the food and that's it. After that, you're on your own." He turned towards one of the guys that were still down. He slowly advanced and the Sand Mage stirred. His eyes fluttered open, but he was left pale again as a sword's end was pointed to his neck.

"Tell me, where is Karma and your Guild Hall?" Craig demanded, his animal-like tone combined with his snarling teeth.

Cana looked away, rolling her eyes. "I was right, he is cranky."

* * *

A couple hours rolled by and Cana and Craig turned in the attackers to the Rune Knights. They didn't get much out of it though, but that didn't bother Craig in the slightest. As the pair made way through the small town they were given odd looks, primarily to how Cana was a little bruised. A few eyes came across Craig as well, but his demeanor made people nervously stay away, but the same could be said about him and Cana. Craig understood that Cana was almost violated, so he was more than wise to keep his distance from her, but a ten-foot radius is a bit much, but the brunette didn't mind.

Eventually they found a local pub to get something to drink and eat. For Cana's case, it was a drink; in Craig's case, it was a matter of food.

Cana sipped from her booze bottle and sighed once she had a large gulp. She then looked at Craig, who surprised her to no end. Her eyes widened as she watched Craig tear into a large steak; as a matter of fact, the entire pub was eyeing how Craig lacked the manners. His audacity to tear into large portions as such was quite admirable, despite the mess on his face.

He bit into the steak again, and Cana saw his teeth sinking into the meat. The sharp incisors ripped through the tenderized meat and ripped it off. He raised his head and chomped on the steak as it fell into his mouth. His mouth closed when it fully went in.

Cana supported her chin with her hands as her elbows were on the table top. "You know, you remind me of someone from my guild."

Craig swallowed and applied a quick napkin to his face. "You don't say?"

"Believe it or not, he has eating habits like you." She then gave a nervous expression. "Although I think yours is…"

"I get it, but who cares?" He scoffed as he started biting into his steak again. "It's not like we're in some top-class domain."

"True, but still."

Craig was chewing on his steak a bit, and when he swallowed enough, he looked at Cana. "So you're with Fairy Tail?" He muffled with food in his mouth.

Cana grinned "You got that right." She held up a booze bottle again and began to pour it down her mouth, much to Craig's annoyance. As she gulped, she noticed how Craig was minding his own business. Normally guys or anyone for that matter would be questioning about her drinking habits, but this guy didn't seem interested.

Instead, he changed the subject. "Tch, well I've heard that your little guild's got quite the reputation when it comes to getting on the Council's bad side." He sounded so nonchalant as he sat back. "From what I also heard, these Council bullheads are always sticks in the mud." He grinned. "How thoughtful."

"Well they sure are unpleasant, and my Master keeps us on our toes when explaining about the complaints of property damage we do." She smiled. "But that's Fairy Tail for ya."

Craig lost his grin and looked out the window. "Well if you ask me, they could probably use a nice kick to the pants. The only thing they're good for is apprehending nimrods that I always turn in."

Cana raised a brow. "Well you're not wrong." She then grew a little piqued for some reason about this guy, so she decided to make more than a little conversation. "So, Craig. When did you start your little…" She chose her next words carefully as Craig never considered himself as a bounty hunter. "…hobby?"

In turn, Craig swallowed the last bit of steak and sighed. He dropped the fork onto the platter and grabbed his big cup of water.

"Well…can't say for certain. A couple years ago. I really didn't have anything to do, and nowhere to go, so as means of food and living expenses, I figured that I try and turn a couple of numbskulls in." He then began to drink his water.

Cana sat back and crossed her arms. "So what did you do beforehand? How'd you learn your sword techniques?"

She immediately regretted asking those when Craig stopped taking gulps, and left his glass suspended in his hand. The air between them was exceedingly still, and the only thing that could break the awkward silence would be a pin drop.

But Craig's way of reacting to this was of an altered caliber. He slowly put the glass down and looked like a dead man when looking at the table top, staring past the platter. In his mind, nothing was meant to be said. Even to this day, it was a tough bullet to take. But what happened afterwards…

He clenched the glass tighter, but quickly stopped before the glass could crack or shatter. He huffed as he pushed back on his seat. "I got my little sword art as tips from an acquaintance. As for anything else…" He stood up. "There's nothing more to share. I told you to mind when asking 20 questions. Sometimes curiosity will kill you, keep that in mind."

Cana could only remain silent as she pushed the boundary too far. As far as his 'hobby' went, she reached the limit. She just realized the borderline of personal. She sighed and pushed a full booze bottle towards him.

"Here, just a little something to drown your worries." She commented hollowly.

Craig looked down at the booze bottle without so much as touching it, and he scoffed once again and turned away. "Tch. Sorry brownie, I don't drink."

The Card Mage immediately gave a despondent expression. "I don't think you and I are gonna get along well, cranky."

"The feeling is mutual." He turned away and began making way for the exit. "Oh, and be sure to watch out. You'd best strike while you still can, but don't get all cocky like before. Remember Karma's my prey." He turned and walked out, waving off Cana. "Be sure to keep your bargain. Catch ya later, brownie."

Cana tightened her arms as she crossed them more. "Yeah, well next time I won't be so generous, cranky!" She slouched back and shook her head. "Honestly, guys like him can be such a pain in the ass."

She looked out the window she sat right next to, watching Craig walk off. She had to wonder what his problem was; like why was be so agitated? Why was he so aggressive? Why'd he kept his distance? And why did he have…3 swords?

When Cana looked out at him again, her vision caught the small protrusions behind Craig, barely sticking out from his tied up thin jacket that kept them in place and concealed. She recognized the bright red one and the dark red one, but she could've sworn there was a speck of gold somewhere.

She was left to ponder. "He uses swords too, huh? He looks like he could give Erza some competition." She looked at the booze bottle Craig denied and picked it up, slowly sipping it. 'But that guy's right. With a few of their members gone, that guild might be scuffling some. Guess I should strike while the iron is still hot.'

In the streets, Craig's eyes narrowed as his mind was flashing back quite a few times. Throughout these 4 years, fate was…unkind. To that thought, his teeth stayed shut as he almost choked a bit. He swallowed and huffed as he made way through town back to the woods, heading towards his next destination.

At the same time, Cana and Craig both remembered the others faces, and their eyes narrowed.

In Craig's case, he wasn't sure what to think of her and quickly dismissed her from his mind. In Cana's case, those sea blue eyes, those sharp teeth, and that hair; for some odd reason, her head hurt as she was all puzzled, like something was on the tip of her tongue but it wouldn't pop up. That guy that was her aggressive savior made the Card Mage think, but she couldn't seem to understand why.

To ease herself, she kept on drinking until the sun began to set, which was when she would make her next move.

* * *

 **And so here's the first chapter of the OCxCana story! Hope it's a treat. I've been waiting to do something like this for a long time.** **Since this type of pair is rare, I don't expect much, but I wish for you to appreciate it.**

 **If you are getting a hard picture of Craig, aside from the picture I made, think of his hair slicked back like Qrow from RWBY.**

 **I'm also a Natza fan, so be expecting a few teases of the pair as the story progresses.**

 **This is all completely non-canon, but for arguments sake, let's say this is after The Battle of Fairy Tail Arc, though I made alterations.**

 **Reviews and comments are very much appreciated. Till next time!**


	2. Deal Makers

The brunette that was Cana followed her enemy's trail that was leading off to some ten miles north, closer to the mountains than what she had thought. She waited for when dusk arose and got a move on when that time had finally arrived. Using the information Craig forced out of the Sand Mage from before, she eventually found herself close to a small guild hall.

Inspecting it high above a hill secluded in trees, she saw how feebly revolting the joint was, as it was all run down and the bricks were poorly put together.

"Well this certainly is a dump, perfect for petty dark guild pigs." She figured. 'Now, to get in?'

It took her a little while to get a small idea, but a diversion seemed the most logical choice in mind. With that in mind, she could divert several guild members outside and launch a surprise attack. This would lead to a full-scale warzone in which she would have to start and end.

With a plan set, and with the lighting of the guild hall as her only source of guidance, she snuck threw the trees and slowly pulled out a card.

* * *

Inside, Falcon's Calling was as grumpy as ever. They were even more agitated with five of their most skilled mages gone; and with that, they were even more riled up than ever.

"Of all of our luck. Now how in the heck are we gonna go about? Those five were our best."

"Well it doesn't matter now. We'll just have Karma pick a new ambush squad. It's as simple as that."

"Sucks to be them. I can't imagine who was that strong to take them out."

Quite a few were just so stressed with the whole dilemma that they downed booze until they entered drunken stupor mode and fell over. Many were more than tempted to spread out and take the small town by storm.

The Master was none other than Karma, a very tall guy. He stood at 10-foot, and as dark guilds would have it, he was all scruffy, unkempt with a brown Mohawk that was very short. He had bandages on his rough arms and he had long, slim legs. His attire was slim tan pants and a tattered gray shirt underneath a short-sleeved darker shade of gray jacket.

He sipped from his mug and his face was red, meaning he was drunk. He was a very heavy drinker, and no one dared to question him since he gets drunk a majority of the time.

His tongue hung out as he slammed a mug on a table. "Now listen you yellowbellies!" He hollered drunkenly. "No one gives a damn as to what happens! We're just going to have to screw our plans! Tonight, that little town's gonna be ours! No ambush squad, no waiting!"

Several smirked and snickered with glee. They were waiting for their boss to say something like that, and they were pretty much done waiting. They've been collecting jewels for a long time, and their patience ran thin. With their goals set, they raised mugs high and cheered as their drunken Master laughed hardily.

A small chill suddenly went through the guild hall and many mages looked confused. They turned to one of the walls and their eyes widened as large icicles pierced one side. Ice spread and froze the remains of the wall and a few members that were caught too close.

"WHOA! What in the world is going on?!" A fellow dark mage screamed.

"Where'd those icicles come from?!" Another exclaimed in shock.

Karma twisted his face as he growled and slowly turned his eyes towards the left wall being covered in frozen-solid ice, including a few members. "Gnnngh. What?" He then turned towards the front. "Whoever did this, make sure they don't get out this alive!"

"You heard him! Time for some payback!" Mages stood up and were rallied or a fight. They all scurried outside and turned the corner to where they would find the culprit, but about ten of them ended up in a large circle surrounded by cards.

" **Summoned Lightning!** "

Mages felt pulsing electricity coarse through their limbs and screamed as the electricity swelled up their senses. Everything went to black for them as they fell unconscious and remained twitching.

The forty other dark mages jerked away to find their attacker to be none other than the Card Mage, Cana Alberona. With them in shock, she flashed several glowing cards with a smirk. "Careful much?" She swiped and launched cards at the startled mages in front, which exploded upon contact. They all yelped and smoke took up the space.

Cana could hear five extra thuds within the smoke clouds. She turned around and began to run off with smoke provided as cover. She ran to the guild hall's backside and ran around it, coming around on the other end, only to be intercepted by ten more mages.

She caught several spells that were comprised of bubbles, feathers, and more fire being shot at her. She dodged right and skidded harshly to a halt. She flashed her cards again and shot them with dead-on accuracy.

"Not so fast!" A fellow dark mage clasped his hands together and a sudden compressed force of water from above struck the cards down with perfect timing. It was like an upside-down geyser that neutralized the incoming cards.

This left the brunette with a foul taste in her mouth and several more began to come up from behind, following her trail. Pretty soon she found herself surrounded by more than fifty. She grunted as she miscounted.

'That client's gonna get a piece of my mind if I make it through this.' She thought.

"Heck what is this? Don't tell me this bimbo made that icicle! Come on!" A dark mage hollered.

A fellow dark mage held up a sword. "Well I don't know about you, but I'm in no mood for this. She's gonna get in our way!" He pointed his sword ahead. "Men, get her!"

Dark mages began to close the distance around her with various weapons of poor craftsmanship, from large hammers to dull swords. Many more kept a distance to ready individual spells.

Quickly finding her wits, Cana swiped a card. "Oh no you don't! **Prayer's Fountain!** " She threw the card to the ground with a picture of a fountain on it and the card shined before letting loose a large volume of volatile beams of water in all directions, like an out-of-control geyser. Many guys were swamped by the attack and sent flying off. A few others were blasted square in their abdomens, making them shoot back into other guys full force, and many others scurried and yelped as the uncontrollable water fountains went about.

With them all in a mess, she ceased the spell and saw an opening as many were left to recover from the volatile spell. She made a dash towards the front again.

"Hey! We're not done with you!" A dark mage called out. He then ran after her.

Cana looked back with more tarot cards. "Yeah, well I am!" She launched the several cards like projectiles once more and they pierced the ground in front of the dark mage. Before he knew it, the ground erupted and those who began to follow him were caught in an explosion and sent tumbling and blacking out like the rest.

She turns the corner and then made way inside. She quickly took note of the super tall drunk in the back and the other thirty or so on standby. She had to make these next few spells count, and they had to be big.

She stood in the middle of the guild hall, watching as many already began to surround her, bringing her back to what happened outside. She looked around and smirked. "Well this'll be a hoot."

Karma chuckled drunkenly in the back, his tongue still drenched in booze. "For us it is." Despite his drunken stupor, he stood up, and his height startled Cana as she stepped back. He pulled out a dull and uneven sword with poor and misshaped edging. "Taking out our little ambush squad was pretty gutsy of you. Too bad you're gonna lose them."

Cana held up a card. "That's what you think." She then held it up high. " **Thunderbolt's Fate!** " The card flashed a small green Magic seal and hundreds of small bolts went flying in all directions. Many of the dark mages hollered and wailed as they felt their spines fry at the shocking attack.

Karma twisted his face again as a couple of his men twitched on the floor with eyes devoid of pupils. He watched as Cana put the card away and readied to pull out more.

"Now, who's next?" She asked as she held up several more cards that began to glow. The men began to turn uneasy as they were left to face another one of Cana's attacks, but Karma grinned as his drunken state extended an arm out, and the palm glowed purple.

Cana's cards in hand ceased glowing, which caught her off guard. "What?"

Karma laughed hardily as his face was still a little. He then held his cheap sword out at Cana. "You've made the biggest mistake of your life, thinking you take us all on when I have Dispel Magic!"

Cana's eyes widened. "You're kidding me!"

"Not only are we gonna kill ya, but I'm gonna watch you become the little package we send back to that wimpy fairy guild!" He laughed again. "They'll be devastated it'll be almost too priceless!"

Cana shuddered as she was getting frustrated. 'Damnit, I really screwed up this time! I should've brought Macao or Wakaba along.'

"Go ahead and try to use Magic! I'll just dispel it! Have at her!" Karma's words were the ones his men were waiting for. They all began to close the distance physically with small knives and swords and Cana turned about in haste as her Magic was completely useless with Karma's Dispel Magic.

She grunted and closed her eyes to prepare for the worst as a sword was raised high into the air.

A moment later, not a gushing, bloody sound, but a clang was heard. Feeling herself unharmed, she slowly opened her eyes again. To her shock, she found herself protected once again.

"You again?!" She asked in disbelief.

The figured turned to face her, revealing him to be her savior twice now. Craig had an unsheathed sword out as he used but one arm to wield the one weapon against several others. He didn't even flinch as he fended them off without looking.

"Well, Brownie, I could be wrong, but I think you're trying to be the damsel in distress just to see little ol' me again. How touching." He joked in his agitated manner. He broke the stalemate when he turned back towards the dark mages. With his bright red sword in hand, he slashed wide and cut through the individual weapons, swords, hammers, and all, and fell one or two in the process.

Cana got out of shock and grew rather mild as she saw Craig's counter. "Still as cranky as ever I see, but what are you doing here?"

Craig leaped and did a midair spiral kick that sent a few mages flying back. When he landed, he faced the brunette.

"Again with the 20 question? Geez, how many times have we been through this? I told you." He pointed his bright red sword at Karma. "Karma has a bounty in his head, and I intend on making it my own."

Karma's grip on his uneven sword tightened and he growled at Craig. He took a step forward, and said step actually made the mages surrounding Cana and Craig make way. Everyone turned towards the ill-will Master to see his killer gaze set on Craig.

"GRAH! You've got thing's the other way around pal." He testified. "I may have a bounty of 80,000 Jewels on my head, but you ain't getting anything but swords to the brain!" He turned left and then right, looking at his men. He then looked forward and narrowed his eyes, sword pointed ahead. "Get'em!"

Craig and Cana were back to back as the dark mages began to advance. As he eyed the incoming numbers, he held up the one sword. "So how's about it? You take your reward while I get the bounty?"

Cana nodded. "Deal!"

The two then dashed in to attack. Cana jumped and bombarded dark mages with explosive cards, while Craig pivoted and drove a swift fist into a dark mage, knocking him down almost immediately. He pivoted in the other direction and ducked a sword swipe. While crouched, he punched the guy's gut and quickly sheathed his sword. He picked up the hefty guy and threw him overhead into several more mages.

Craig turned around and saw a feather spell aimed at him. The multitude of sharp feathers went flying in towards him, but he quickly unsheathed his dark red sword in the blink of an eye and his strikes were like blurs that sliced through the feathery attack.

The dark mage was caught in shock before Craig went zooming in towards him. Craig clenched his right fist as veins popped out near his wrist with sword in left grip. He closed the distance and punched with all his might. " **Smash!** " His punch was like an elephant stampede to the victim as he got the blow to the abdomen and he shot back so hard that all that were behind him flailed to the ground while he continued on until he crashed into the wall and fell to the ground.

Cana turned back to see what Craig had done and momentarily grew suspicious. "Smash? Really? Isn't that just a plain old powerful punch?" She questioned. However, her answer came in the form of Craig turning around and jumping over her head and vertically slashing his dark red sword on a dark mage with a hammer that would've struck her down if not for him.

Craig landed on a knee and kept his glance on the enemy. "Shut up." He responded to her. He brought one of his legs back and kicked the end of a sheath under his thin, gray jacket around his waist, jerking the bright red sword out and Craig grabbed and held it up. With two swords now in hand, he zoomed in and pivoted, slicing with his two-sword attack through an ice spell. He twirled the swords and crossed them to attack, darting deeper into the fray.

" **Sun's Strength!** " Cana threw cards at some mages and as they traveled, erupted into flames. The attack struck a few dark mages and made an explosion. "Now let's make you guys fall asleep like your pals." She reached and held up a single card with a sheep on it. She held it in front and the dark mages in front grew weary.

" **Sleep!** " The card in her hand glowed, and she watched as the ones exposed to the card, which were the ones directly in front of her, fall to the ground in a deep slumber. She watched as a few of the enemy's numbers backed away from witnessing her Magic.

Karma grew agitated and saw his men growing bashful and uneasy with Cana and Craig gaining the advantage. This made him pretty mad and he extended his sword out. "Don't just stand there you worthless bunch! Incapacitate them!"

The Earth Mages that were present were shown, which were a few in numbers, but when they extended their arms out in unison, brown Magic seals appeared in front and Craig found himself unable to move after using his two-sword slashing to take out several in one go.

He tried to move his feet, but he somehow couldn't. "What? Don't tell me…" He looked down to find his feet covered in thick stone cuffs that kept his and Cana's feet attached to the ground.

Cana budged herself but found her feet unable to move. She looked down to find her feet in the same predicament as Craig. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

With the advantage back on their side, all of Falcon's Calling gained their distance from Craig as he still had swords, so getting near him wouldn't be the best idea. Mages began to charge up for long-distance spells as Craig was open.

"Damnit. These guys are fusing their Magic to suppress these cuffs." Craig kept his swords out as he couldn't let his guard down. He could try cutting the stone, but then that would leave him open for a destructive assault.

Cana tried to keep moving, but she still couldn't budge. Her circle was smaller compared to Craig's, and she didn't have much room as dark mages had her surrounded once more. "You guys are really pissing me off!" She flashed some more cards in her hand that glowed.

Karma drunkenly laughed. "Oh come on, is that your best?" He extended his arm out, and like before, Cana's Magic was dispelled, making her tarot cards plain old cards.

Her eyes widened. "I forgot about that!"

Craig was looking uneasy. "Come on, come on. Think!" He scolded himself. "You've been in scenarios like this before, so…"

The sudden sound of heavy footsteps and panting was heard, and Craig's eyes widened as he turned around to find Karma approaching an incapacitated Cana, who couldn't even use her Magic. Immediately his heart rate began to accelerate as he was getting a bad idea of what was gonna happen next.

Cana budged as hard as she could, and she growled continuously until she pulled so hard that she fell to the ground while stiff having her feet cuffed. This lead to her ankles springing and she let out a quick yet painful scream as her ankles ached.

'N-No. My legs! I can't-!' She was interrupted by a shadow looming over her, which was Karma's humungous form with his uneven sword in hand.

His dark smirk and red face made her spine shiver once more, and he sure didn't seem like the kind of guy to give mercy to her.

Seeing the scenario, Craig was left with little options. His eyes darted around the room and found many spells readied for firing. It was either try and cut the stone and attempt to save the brunette and suffer an all-out attack, or wait it out and have the brunette's life forfeited.

His grip in his swords tightened he growled lowly. "Grrrrr! Alright, it looks like I have no other choice."

He put one sword in the other hand and used the free hand to reach for something tucked away behind him, something that glinted with the shine of gold…

Meanwhile, Karma glowered down at Cana, his tongue still sticking out. "Listen girly! You picked the wrong turf to tread on!" He raised his sword high. "Now you're gonna die!"

Cana's eyes widened as the blade glistened. Just like before, she was about to meet her end, only this time, her little savior with an attitude problem was in the same problem she was in.

The sword came down onto her, and she saw her life flash in front of her eyes as all she saw her blurs and sparks.

There was a swipe and a huge clang sound that echoed through the entire guild hall. The sound echoed until it became a single tone that dimmed away.

Cana noticed that her head wasn't split open and that the cuffs on her feet were gone, yet she still couldn't get up due to the injury she had.

"What?" She looked around to find the dark mages around her petrified in fear and awe as they were looking at something. Curious as to what exactly, the Card Mage slowly looked up ahead, and her eyes widened and her heart rate skipped several beats at what she was witnessing.

There he was, Craig, and his two swords in hand. One in each, but that wasn't what surprised her. It was the fact that he had a _third_ sword in his mouth, but unlike the other two, this had a gold colored handle that his sharp teeth held onto; and on top of that, there wasn't just one blade on the end, but a second blade on the other end, facing the other way.

One end of said sword intercepted the large, uneven blade belonging to Karma, and said individual was just as startled as his eyes were wide. "W-what?!"

"No way…three - er, I mean, four swords?" Cana caught herself stumbling as she was confused at just what exactly the number was supposed to be.

Craig snickered while he had the sword in his mouth. "You know what?" He asked with his mouth full of sword handle. "My patience is just about out. I really didn't intend n doing this, but it's times like these that you just gotta bite the bullet."

Karma growled as he was using both arms to press down, but found it super difficult to move his sword. "Just…what are you?!"

Craig's eyes narrowed as he glared like a feral animal at Karma, which made Karma tighten his grip out of fear. "Me?" He crossed his swords as his double-bladed sword suppressed the one sword. "I'm the guy's who's gonna get some payback for Brownie behind me!"

Karma's eyes widened largely. Craig slashed both swords in an X formation, one that cut the uneven blade off of its hilt and it fell to the floor in between them, clanging when touching the floor.

Cana and Karma were left in sheer disbelief before the next thing that happened was Craig twisting his body, slashing Karma with the sword in his left hand and the left mouth blade. Karma screamed as two gashes on his abdominal region left some of his blood to spill.

The humungous Master slowly fell back with a thud from the overwhelming strike and blacked out, leaving Craig to straighten out and looked down at the man's unconscious form.

"Sorry, but normally I'd be done with guys like you right about now. You really were a hassle." Craig expressed his annoyance quite thoroughly. He then turned back around to face the remaining dark mages, who were shuddering in fear. "Now, your turn."

The dark mages all panicked and shut their eyes as they let loose long-range spells like crazy. With their Master defeated by that unique sword slash, they were on their own. An endless sorts of spells went bombarding away, and explosions and bursts were erupting.

After a minute of unleashing their Magic, they all stopped to take a breath. As the dust settled, they were expecting nothing left of him, and the Card Mage. "Alright! We got hi…"

A fellow dark mage was cut short when they all saw Craig still standing with his swords still in his hands. They only saw but a few scratches on him, but otherwise no harm was done; instead, the wall behind him was reduced to nothing but smoldering rubble.

"W-wait!" One shouted.

"You mean he deflected all those shots?!" Another shouted in disbelief.

The four sharp blades glinted with defined edging, which reflected all of their fear as Craig held his swords, pointing them in one direction. Everyone froze as Craig zoomed in and pivoted. With that pivot, he spun in a spiral-like drill clockwise forward with his swords slicing along the way.

" **Spiral Dragon Slice!** "

He planted his feet on the ground with swords in a swiped motion, posed while the dark mages in front of him screamed as they all had at least one large cut on them and they fell to the ground in unconsciousness.

Cana shuddered at how it was so unreal yet it happened so fast. She didn't even see them all get cut, yet it was such a huge spiral. No words could be described at just how scarier he had become to her.

Craig stood back up and looked back at the dark mages who weren't hit. Immediately, they all screamed as Craig flew like a hawk into them, his feet moving fast.

" **Dual Guillotine!** "

Both swords were reached out on opposite sides, and as he darted in with a huge leap, the double-bladed mouth swords and two other swords slashed. The dark mages screamed as they felt two slashes, one lower than the other, and fell to the ground, blacking out like everyone else.

Craig struck another pose before he stood back up from his knee. Looking around, he saw that the ones surrounding him from before were down.

If you were wondering how he got out of that predicament earlier, it happened bluntly as so: He reached for his golden sheath and it flipped open on one end, as did the other. The two sheathed clipped off and clipped to each other and the unique sword was put into his mouth. There, as spells were fired on him, he sliced the stone cuffs off his feet and turned, with the mouth sword following, and his sword turning deflected a few spells, and his swords picked up from there, and thus did a Spiral Dragon Slice to black out the enemy.

Seeing all of the unconscious bodies lying around, if not incapacitated, Craig scoffed and turned towards a startled Cana. He didn't bother to look at her in the eyes, nor did he cared to do so. He disregarded her blanked out appearance and used one sword with great precision to cut the stone cuffs on her feet, freeing her.

"Just…wow." Cana couldn't find the words. How could she? This was just too mind-boggling for her to take. She watched as Craig sheathed his two swords tand brought the two gold sheathes and slowly pressed them in, each side making a clang sound. He took the sword out of his mouth and put it back behind him.

He looked down at Cana. "Hey, you alright?" He asked.

Cana slowly sat back up, but didn't bother getting up due to her sprained ankles.

Craig turned away, disregarding the few scratches and cuts he ascertained. "Well the deed's done." He sighed. "Alright, I'll get those crappy Rune Knights, you just be sure to…" Turning around, he saw her sprained ankles, which led him to see the predicament.

He slumped forward. "You've gotta be kidding me."

Cana raised a brow in irritation. "Well excuse~ me, for having to try to move when it was merely an accident!" She then crossed her arms as she sat up. "Great, now how am I gonna get around?"

She suspiciously looked up to Craig, and Craig looked at her, and then it clicked.

He bared his sharp teeth. "I am not carrying you!"

* * *

"You're despicable. You know that, right?"

Craig growled all the way as he was supporting Cana as they made way to town. Since she couldn't get far on her own, he had to support her by having each other's arms over their shoulders. Rune Knights came earlier and apprehended all of Falcon's Calling, and with Craig claiming the bounty of 80,000 Jewels from Karma's apprehension, all that was left to do was get Cana to the client.

"You're just mad because you've never been close to a pretty girl before, right?" Cana joked as she limped with Craig helping her.

Craig growled and looked forward. "I'm more than tempted to just leave you here."

"Oh, don't be such a killjoy. It's been one hell of a day." She argued. "You know, it wouldn't hurt to lighten up some, Cranky."

His glance turned to her. "I had to save your hide numerous times back there, Brownie." He spited back. "Next time you go on some mission like this, bring something more useful like these people called guild mates."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." She bitterly agreed. "And just so we're clear, I still don't appreciate how you can just say no to booze like that."

"That stuff kills your liver and brain cells." Craig explained harshly. "And I ain't risking any cells rotting…not on my watch."

That last sentence she heard, something was off. Cana heard behind that cold statement, there was something demeaning and spine-shivering mentioning of the brain. When she thought about it, he did lash out harshly when she asked of his sword arts and of his past. Something was going on, but knowing Craig, he'd probably just leave her lying on the ground if she asked, so she kept her mouth shut for the rest of the way as the dark night chirped with crickets.

Later on that evening, Cana, accompanied by Craig, met the client, who wasn't as honest as he was intended. He left out some key details of strength and ranks, to which Cana made a big fuss about. The client was quite stubborn with giving her the reward as described, but thanks to a certain someone who had a sword pointed at the client's throat, negotiations went for the better, and the brunette was given triple the award. At least Craig's…negotiations were good for something.

She soon found herself at the train station, and that's when things got out of hand.

Craig shook angrily at her. "You want me to do _what_?!"

"You heard me! You're coming with me for the train ride to Magnolia." Cana stated.

Craig snarled at her. "I have no desire to be your little 'stepping stone'. If anything, you look just fine."

"Oh really?" Cana released her grip from Craig's support and she was wobbly before her ankles gave in quickly and she began to fall down. Craig quickly caught her, and once he saw her raised brow at how he was wrong, all he did was bitterly turn his head away.

"See?" She countered.

"Don't get all mushy on me, Brownie."

Cana sighed, seeing as how this may drag on. The train was ready to depart, so she turned towards him. "Look, I hate this as much as you do, but once we reach Magnolia in the morning, you can drop me off at my guild and that'll be it. Deal?"

Craig honestly wanted to throw her into the train, and he could, but then it'd just be an insult to injury. He recalled saying that Cana and him had a deal of dinner, a deal on the guild bounty, and now here they were, making yet another deal.

"This is starting to get redundant." He muttered under his breath. With a sigh, he turned towards Cana. "Alright, deal."

Cana grinned. "Alright, then let's go…Cranky."

"Shut up, Brownie."

"It's Cana, FWI!"

"Whatever."

* * *

The train was heard roaming the tracks, and the cabin the two shared was fairly snug, though Craig sat on the opposite end and lied on his back and looked up at the ceiling. Cana was on the opposite end, watching the nighttime landscape go by. Today was pretty hectic, but at least she got two things out of this: A heaping reward, and a bodyguard with serious anger issues.

Speaking of which, the topic of Craig came to her. It wasn't about his attitude or his spiteful demeanor, but his sword arts. The way he utilized his swords, and how he was so physically brutal, it was uncanny at least. She looked at Craig and at his three sheaths. She didn't seem to understand how he could be so good. It was clear he wasn't self-taught, to her knowledge at least.

"Hey, Craig." She asked.

Craig turned his head towards her, a grouchy expression plastered on his face. "The hell you want now? Didn't I tell you 20 questions is bad for your health?"

"Yeah, so I've noticed." She remarked. "But that's beside the point. How did you use three swords – er, four, whatever. You get the idea."

Craig turned his head back up towards the ceiling lights, which were very dim. "Sorry Brownie, but I already gave ya a freebie. I told you I got tips and a few lessons from an acquaintance, and then I went from there. Story over, the end."

Cana turned back towards the roaming scenery before her. "Geez, you're even crabbier than earlier today. Well I guess it won't matter anyway."

"No duh. After tomorrow, it's hasta la vista." Craig looked back up towards the ceiling. "See ya in the morning, unfortunately."

"Same to you, Cranky." She spited back.

Eventually the two were left to fall slowly into their individual slumber. The train went on through the night air and Craig slept rather still, his arms behind his head.

 _A little boy, possibly no older than three, was seen stumbling through the woods. He barely had an appropriate shirt on as it was all torn in a few places. He seemed lost and very confused, for he had no idea on where he was going._

 _He read the sign that was in front of him. "Gar…denia." He read slowly. He slowly crept from out of the woods and had stumbled into the cute little town of Gardenia. It wasn't as prosperous as Magnolia, but the people living around were looking quite content and happy. Various animals were pulling carts full of food, many young women were carrying fresh flowers around, and there were a few children playing about with others._

 _However, the small boy with short black hair was too young to understand, yet he could seemingly tell that by the looks he was given, the children clearly didn't want him around. So he took his little legs and carried himself elsewhere._

 _His small stomach was begging for food, but from what he knew from observation and interpreting, he needed money, to which he had none of. The small boy aimlessly walked through the town's roads, far away from others. The adults didn't seem all that worried, which was discouraging._

 _He soon came to a stop when he found a bench. He struggled a bit, but he was able to hoist himself up onto the seat and sat idly. He needed some food bad, but the dilemma was that there might not be any signs._

 _He could try that little trick where people threw lines into the water and out came fish, or maybe find some wild berries. It didn't matter. Anything sounded good right about now._

 _As his little mind was left to contemplate, a sudden little arm popped out from in front._

" _Huh?"_

 _The little boy looked forward to see a brown-haired mother smiling down while holding her daughter's hand. The daughter had brown hair just like her mother, and about the same age as the little boy._

 _The little girl was using her left arm and held out a small piece of bread to him. The little boy looked confused as the little girl smiled generously._

" _Hi!"_

Craig's eyes widened and he jerked awake. He sat up and breathed heavily. His mind was trying to comprehend on what he had just dreamt about.

"What the…the heck was that?" He curiously looked over towards Cana, who was sleeping pleasantly on her side. He stared at her for a few moments and turned away. He had more than a few dreams over the four years of starting from ground zero, but most of the dreams he had were consisted of others he met along the way…

That bitter thought left him wanting to stick his head out the window and take a heap of fresh air as the train rolled on. As he felt the night breeze, he was left uneasy with his most recent dream.

It felt different to say the least; like it wasn't a dream. This was too much to process for him and he dropped the matter for now. He used his arms as a chinrest and watched the landscape pass by through the darkness.

* * *

 **Happy St. Patrick's Day! Here's the next chapter guys! I was pretty surprised at how I got this updated in less than a week, but for me it turned out better than what I had intended.**

 **If you were expecting Fairy Tail to come around this time, then don't worry. Fairy Tail and its characters will show next chapter, as well as a little Natza.**

 **If you were trying to get an idea of Craig's sword art at its potential like from before, the cover image is a good reference.**

 **Keep reviewing and favoring this story guys! Till next time! :)**


	3. Walking With Burdens

Night turned into morning and Craig's eyes opened up again to see the sunlight piercing through the windows, making him very annoyed and growl. After a couple of minutes, he got fed up as the sun's power was too strong and he sat up. He groggily cracked his neck bones and looked to see Cana yawning and stretching her arms.

"Well morning, sleeping beauty." Craig groggily said.

"And morning to you too, Cranky." She responded.

Craig got up and moved about through the cabin. "Don't make me throw your precious booze out the window." He warned, his agitation as grand as ever.

Cana raised a brow. "I see we're as crabby as ever. Seriously, are you ever a morning person or a nighttime person?"

Craig turned to her. "The only kind of person I am is someone who'll make a mess out of ya if ya step out of line. Now come on." He walked on over towards her. "I can see the train station coming up."

Cana peered over to see that he was right. They were gradually pulling into the station, and they watched as the train started to slow down. Craig, still irritated as ever, hauled Cana up and supported were with his arm over her shoulder.

Cana smirked. "You could at least look happy when you're close to me."

Craig's eyes narrowed. "I hope you trip along the way."

The duo soon found themselves leaving the train station, walking out and heading on one of Magnolia's main streets. Craig took it nice and slow, much to his annoyance. He honestly couldn't wait to drop her off so he could go back to being a solo man. It was more of his forte to begin with. He can't lie when he admits that the small adventure he had with Cana was interesting to say the least, but saving her bacon a multitude of times started to get old.

"So how's your sprained ankles?" He asked, still hauling her.

The brunette looked at him as she limped along. "I'll hold up fine, but I don't think I'll be going on another job for quite some time."

"For the record, that's still your fault." Craig reminded her.

Cana took offence and grew a tick mark. "For the record, I was trying to save myself, Cranky."

Craig shook his head and groaned. The duo pressed on for a little longer. The sunlight began to strengthen and Cana saw something far ahead. It was still one heck of a distance, but at the end she could spot the bustling guild hall of Fairy Tail.

"Well, that's it up there." She stated. Craig stopped for a moment and took notice of the large guild hall in the distance. It was as grand as a castle; suited for the number one guild in Fiore.

Still, he had to admit that it did seem quite appealing in its own way. "Hmph, not too shabby." He pressed onwards, supporting Cana. "Guess we gotta talk to a Master or someone, right?" He asked in regards to the situation with Cana.

The Card Mage gave an obvious look. "Guess so. Trust me, he'll be easy on ya."

Craig's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, well we'll see who'll go easy on who."

"As expected." The brunette sighed.

As Craig approached the guild hall, its lustrous appeal began to…dim. Getting a closer look, he saw it was still the same as he saw it from far away, but back there it seemed more grand. Looking up at it, he could compare it to everywhere else he's been to, and as far as he was concern, to some structures, if not most, this one didn't necessarily hold a big enough candle.

Quite the picky person when you've been wandering about for four years.

"Meh." He shrugged.

Cana narrowed her eyes when she looked at him. "Oh really?"

"I've seen better." He commented.

"Well the next thing you'll see will be stars." Cana warned, having the guild hall offended.

Craig raised a brow. "Last I checked, you have two sprained ankles."

Cana looked away with an irritated scowl. "Just get me inside so I don't have to deal with your yammering."

Craig made way inside. "Fine by me." Of course he reached the open doors, where he saw a mug flying over his head. He stopped in his tracks and blinked, and then blinked again, and the whole scene before him began to unfold.

What he was seeing was none other than a typical guild brawl, Fairy Tail style. Elfman was seen doing a manly throw, tossing a tale into someone's face. Mira was seen behind the bar, having a big smile as she turned just in time as glass struck the counter. Booze was seen flying around, splattering all over. People were using random spells and punching each other in the face, some dust clouds all about, and all Craig could do was just stare with a mildly surprised expression.

Cana smirked. "Did I forget to mention we get into daily guild brawls?" She rhetorically asked.

Craig's eyes narrowed as he continued looking at the scene. "I hate you even more now."

"Come on, don't be shy. Let's go, Cranky." She teased, only wanting to agitate him even more, earning a harsh growl from Craig as they limped inside.

As they made way inside, the fight intensified with fire spells and lightning spells lighting up the place. Craig carried Cana around and closer towards the bar. "You do realize that your little _brawls_ are borderline gladiator cage fighting, right? No, make that a _warzone_ on an apocalyptic level."

"Does it look like I care?" Cana asked. She pointed at the bar, where Mira and Master Makarov was. "Look, just set me on one of those stools okay?"

Craig approached the bar and he disregarded the few stares from Makarov and Mira. They watched on as Craig hoisted Cana's arm off of his shoulder and began to help her down onto a stool.

"My word, Cana. What happened to you?" Master Makarov asked.

"You look like you had a small struggle if you needed help." Mira figured.

Cana kept a grin on her face as she finally met the stool with her butt. "Yeah, well, things didn't go as planned." She admitted. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "As much as I _hate_ to admit it…" She put a hand on Craig's shoulder. "This guy helped me out."

Makarov spectated Cana's sprained ankles. "I see." Then he looked directly at her. "You can fill me in on the details later on, but let's worry about your ankles, shall we?"

"I'll go get the first-aid kit. Be right back." Mira turned and walked off somewhere, miraculously avoiding every spell, flying body, and mug thrown practically everywhere.

When she left, that left Cana, Master Makarov, and Craig. Craig crossed his arms as he looked at Master like does with everyone else – with utter annoyance. "Some place, huh?"

Makarov nodded with an upbeat grin. "You got that right!" His eyes opened and stared into Craig's, but the latter didn't seem all that fazed. "Anyway, you helped Cana, right?" He sounded more serious and glad, which made Craig lighten up some. "I thank you, for I wouldn't know what I would do if my children were harmed."

Craig scoffed. "No trouble, old timer. Just be sure to watch over her ankles, she won't get around much without them." Craig sarcastically asked, as if expected them to get the message.

Mira soon returned with a red box. "Okay, let's take care of your ankles Cana!"

Craig scoffed and turned away. "Guess this is where I take off." He looked over his shoulder down at Cana. "Not nice knowing ya. See ya, Brownie."

Cana's eyes twitched. "Well not nice knowing ya either. Thanks anyways, Cranky." Craig scoffed at her and turned back to walking away, progressing out the guild hall. Cana looked down and watched with annoyance as pain shimmered about when Mira tried to see where the sprain was at. After her long wincing, the brunette grunted. "Honestly, I just…"

"Cana." Master asked. "If I may ask, who was that man who helped you?"

"Oh, him?" Cana turned to see Craig getting closer to the doors, not bothering to look behind as a table hit the wall. The sight of him agitated her some. " _Him_? He's just a wandering independent guy named Craig. And let me tell ya, despite his terrible attitude…" She remembered his four-sword technique and how he saved her so many times. The remembrance made her smirk. "Let me tell you this: Even when moody, he's a serious ass-kicker."

Makarov turned to watch Craig go. "I see. Well Craig has my gratitude."

Mira sat up and looked at Cana. "They look pretty bad. Come on, let's get you to the infirmary so we can properly treat those ankles."

"Okay." Cana was supported by Mira, who helped in getting the brunette towards the infirmary, miraculously avoiding a few mugs of booze and flying furniture that had hit walls.

Craig had hands in his pockets and nonchalantly walked out with a plain frown. He completely looked disregarded and didn't turn around to see a small group heading into guild hall as he was gone.

"WE'RE BACK EVERYBODY!"

The voice belonged to none other than Natsu Dragneel, accompanied by Happy, Lucy, Gray, and Erza of Team Natsu.

The guild brawl inside came to a screeching halt, as though time had frozen, exclude the few mugs that fell out of individual hands. Everyone there blinked, and then blinked again, before giving off a few cheers to them being welcomed.

"YEAH! WITH THEM HERE, IT'S BECOMING SUPER MANLY!" Elfman exclaimed.

Evergreen swatted the back of his head with her fan. "Enough with the real man talk! It's annoying!"

Team Natsu entered the guild hall and Natsu was the first to rush into the stopped fray. "Hey, did I miss a beat down?"

Everyone sweatdropped. "Uh…no?" They all new full well that when Natsu enters a guild brawl, things can get very much out of hand…not that they are anyway.

However, Natsu didn't buy it in the slightest. "What you guys mean?! You started a fight without me?!" He angrily ran into the fray, where he thus punched a few guys just like that, sending them crashing into other guys. This lead to the same guys angrily punching the other, which bumped into other guys, until the battle started up all over again.

Gray was suddenly seen shirtless as he stomped on in. "When are you gonna learn not to start picking fights Natsu?!" He angrily shouted.

"Since when did you care?! You wanna stop me, come and try!" The Dragon Slayer challenged.

"You're on!"

Gray and Natsu thus became the heart of the punching and kicking that had rattled the guild hall left and right. Everyone was so into the fighting that they didn't realize the few broken tables here and there.

Lucy sweatdropped and facepalmed. "Geez, Natsu always goes for a fight."

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed.

Erza just laughed briefly and smiled at the guild brawl, but primarily Natsu. "Well it wouldn't be as interesting without him around. That's for sure."

"True." Lucy, Happy, and Erza all made way around the escalating brawl, to which was much more intense with Natsu being the start of it all once again. The three made way towards the bar, where Master Makarov was.

"Hello Master." Erza greeted.

He turned his head towards the redhead and blonde. "And how did the mission go?"

"It was great!" Happy enthusiastically chimed. However, he was given a suspicious look from Makarov, which made him sheepishly add on. "Unless…you know, we destroyed a church in the heart of the town."

Lucy looked at Happy with irritation. "Natsu just had to go and blast him straight through!" She put her head down and sulked. "And we hardly got much from that job!"

"Oh well, there's always next time!" Happy said, keeping positive.

Erza kept her soft smile as she turned towards the bar to order a strawberry cheesecake, but that's when she noticed something misplaced. She turned about to see that Mira wasn't present. "Master, where's Mira?"

"Mira?" He looked at the Infirmary door on the other side of the guild hall. "She's treating Cana's wound at the moment. She'll be out shortly."

Erza looked surprised. "Never took Cana to get hurt that badly on a job."

Makarov slowly raised a mug. "She can fill us in on what happened later on." He took a long moment to sip a few gulps and gave a heaping sigh. "But for now, let's just relax."

* * *

Mira was slowly wrapping bandages around Cana's ankles while the brunette grunted from the ice applied and the medicine added into it. Mira deduced that some ice applied daily will help as long as she also keeps the bandages on as well.

"Oh dear, what happened to you?" The barmaid asked.

Cana turned her head away as she laid back on the soft bed, her lower body sticking out for Mira to tend to. "I…I was trying to get out of a trap, but I fell back and my ankles just didn't take it well." She confessed.

"I see." Mira continued wrapping more bandages around her. "So that guy…" She smirked. "Did you thank him properly?"

Hearing her implication, Cana sat back up to face Mira with a questionable gaze. "I'm not exactly sure what you mean by 'thank him', but all that guy will ever get is a finger pointing him to the opposite direction."

Mira kept her smile, regardless of Cana's answer. "Well whether or not you believe it, everything comes in full circle."

Cana raised a brow. "What are you saying?"

"Oh nothing~." She chimed. "Just that you two will meet up soon."

Cana just stared out at Mira and pondered about her sentence. Taking in some deep breaths, the Card Mage slowly slumped back and let out a sigh.

"Maybe, but I ain't putting all of my eggs into that one basket." Her eyes closed. "But maybe you're right." She opened them up, seeing the ceiling. "Guess we will meet up again. Hopefully he'll have a better attitude."

* * *

Walking through the streets of Magnolia, Craig put his arms over his head. He let the sun rays light up his face, making him take in a very deep breath. As he kept on walking, a soft smile crept itself onto his face.

"Guess I gotta stop taking naps on such beautiful days if I wanna enjoy the sun more, huh." He told himself as he nonchalantly walked through the streets.

"Stop! Please!"

The sudden cry caught Craig's attention. It wasn't some cry of a love one leaving for another or anything like that, no, this cry was the cry of someone who was just robbed. He sharply turned around to find his suspicions and instincts were dead on.

There he saw a carriage filled with trade goods being pulled by horses that had three individuals, all clearly thugs. Behind them was an overweight and medium-sized tradesman, desperately trying to stop them.

"Stop! Give those back!" The tradesman shouted, his pacing slowing down. "My tools of trade are in there!"

"Hehehehe! Well sucks to be you~!" One taunted as he looked back.

"It sure sucks when you're alone! Ha!" Another shouted. He looked back ahead with a victorious smile. "Oh man, this was too easy!"

"You got that right!" The third robber agreed. "This is better than-!" He stopped when he saw something up ahead.

"Hm? Better than what?" The second robber asked the third. Confused, he looked ahead to find someone standing in the middle of the road. The three robbers were startled to find Craig standing in front of them.

The old tradesman was panting as he was trying his best to catch up, but he wouldn't make it. He thought his goods and tools he worked to achieve were gonna be gone, but he saw Craig up ahead too.

Craig's gaze was sharp. Very sharp. "Stealing from innocent old tradesmen…" He slowly cracked his knuckles. "Especially ones who work hard to trade, someone who puts their life into providing others…" People nearby were listening full-heartily at Craig's words of wisdom as the carriage came closer to him.

"To have something stolen by petty thieves…" He glared savagely, baring his fangs. "It's unforgivable!" He jumped as the carriage horses almost charged at him. The robbers all watched in awe and sheer shock as Craig jumped over and landed on his feet on the driver seat as the carriage went on.

Without hesitation, he kicked the robber who was driving in the back of the head, making his lights go out and Craig immediately snagged the ropes and hauled the horses to a stop. The steeds all raised their hooves and came to a stop fully.

The remaining two robbers gawked at Craig before they were struck by elbows from him, and were barely able to process their heads being grabbed and then brought together, headbutting each other catered by Craig and they fell unconscious like the driver robber.

The people around were caught surprised at first, but when they saw Craig knocking them out, they all gave a light applause for his heroic actions. The tradesman was caught startled as well, but when he saw how his goods and tools of trade were safe, he burst into a joyous smile.

Craig piled up the unconscious bodies and jumped off the carriage, disregarding the claps he gained. He turned to find the tradesman that was smaller than him approach him with sincere gratitude.

"Y-you sure! Thank you! Thank you for saving my business!" He thanked in the most sincere manner, and Craig could tell by the eyes. He's seen many eyes in the past. The eyes of deception. Greed. Joy. Bloodlust. Monstrous. But this one was not of trickery.

The tradesman clasped his hands together. "I can't repay you enough for your help."

Unlike his first impression with Cana, Craig looked less aggressive, but still unnerved. He grinned as he looked down at the tradesman. "Don't mention it. I was just doing what any right-minded guy would do."

Reaching for one of the pockets in his jacket, he pulled out a hefty sac and placed it on the carriage. "Here, a little something for your troubles." He turned away from the tradesman and walked off, seemingly in a rush, or as though he was trying to avoid something. He did, however, wave back. "Happy travels."

Curious, the tradesman peeked into the bag Craig set on his carriage seat. Looking inside, his eyes widened. "3…30,000 Jewels?! I-I can finally get those goods I've always wanted to try!" He turned towards Craig. "Sir, really! Is this necessa…huh?"

But when he looked, Craig was gone, as though he became a shadow and blended away. He was left heavily confused, but he was in no position to turn down the money so he kept a grateful grin as his life's work was saved, and was given some extra cash.

Nearby, a girl with white hair was present throughout the entire scene. She saw the carriage being taken, and saw Craig stop them, and also saw him leaving a large sum of Jewels for the old tradesman.

"I gotta go tell Mira." With that, she made haste for Fairy Tail's guild hall.

* * *

The fight soon came to a close, and everyone had calmed down. Elfman and everyone went back to what they were doing beforehand, Gajeel went back to napping, and everything broken was fixed up.

Talk about fast recovery.

Natsu was currently sitting with his team, stuffing his face with food, disregarding how messy he was. Happy sat right next to him, munching on fish.

Erza whacked Natsu. WHAM!

"OW!" Natsu screeched. He looked up at Erza. "What did I do?"

"You need to slow down." She lightly scolded. "You're leaving a mess everywhere."

Natsu blinked and looked down to find that a large fraction of the table was covered in either dipping sauce or various pieces of meat. Seeing as to how it was his fault, he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Whoops. Sorry." He apologized.

Gray and Lucy groaned and Happy minded his own business and happily munched on his fish.

Erza softly smiled at his silly behavior and resumed to her cheesecake.

"So, anyways." Gray steered the conversation into another direction. "So how's about getting back to a job?"

Natsu, in the middle of having a large piece of meat in his mouth when Gray asked the question, looked up with some interest. "Mm, work? Ya, why not? I'm ready!" He muffled as he chewed on some chicken leg meat.

Erza chuckled softly. She always did admire Natsu's enthusiasm. It was contagious, and she didn't mind in the slightest. His gun-ho attitude and no fear was something she thought were his greatest attributes, and she had nothing against it. Sure she also hates that attribute because it shows how reckless he can be, but it also shows how brave he can be and stand up for others.

She wiped her mouth with a napkin and smiled. "Yes, I think another job would be quite nice. It's such a lovely day out."

"Let's just hope we can get a job with full pay for once." Lucy groaned.

It was then that Lisanna came running through the guild doors and looked to see Mira at the bar, and Cana was seen drinking up the booze as always, the only thing out of place being that her ankles were all wrapped up and crutches were right beside her.

"Mira!" Lisanna rushed to her sister.

Mira turned towards her younger sister. "Oh? What's the matter Lisanna?"

"There was an incident on one of the main streets of Magnolia. Some old shop owner was being robbed!"

Natsu, overhearing what had happened, shot up. "Say what? When did this happen?!"

Lisanna and Mira turned towards Natsu. Lisanna spoke. "Just a few minutes ago. Fortunately he was saved and the culprits were stopped." Mira tilted her head in confusion.

Makarov overheard and looked at her. "Oh, and did you save him?"

Lisanna shook her head. "No, but I saw who did it." She looked down at the ground, her eyes fixated on Craig's demeanor. "He was like a half monster – half saint. It was weird. He was so strong that he knocked out a gut in a single kick, and he had a thin gray jacket with gray sleeves wrapped around his waist."

The description caught Cana's attention as her eyes widened as she sipped her mug. She was so distraught that moment that she thought she heard Craig saving a fellow shop owner. She didn't even notice the booze falling out of her mouth like waterfalls.

"Oh? He sounds like the guy who helped Cana get here." Mira confirmed.

Natsu clenched his fists as he held it up. "Sounds like a tough guy. Wonder if he'll be around so that I can challenge him."

Lisanna continued gazing down and put a hand to her chin. "Yeah, and the most peculiar part about him is, that he just left a big sum of Jewels for the shop owner, like compensation for what he'd been through almost."

Cana almost choked on her booze and swallowed hard. She heaved and coughed in a hazardous manner, trying to catch her breath. When she coughed enough, she turned towards Lisanna.

"*cough* Cranky?! *cough* Actually giving part of his bounty away?!" She just couldn't believe it. The description fit perfectly, but hearing how he was being an actual good guy was just unreal, especially with how he behaved. "Okay, I must have missed something, because last I checked, he would be as rude as they can get!"

"Well…he did seem placid, but he did seem kind of off a little. After giving the sum, he took off, as if to run." Lisanna explained. "Still, if what you say is true, and that he has an attitude, then what provoked him to act in kindness?"

Natsu remained standing as he smiled confidently. "Well whoever this guy is who helped Cana out, I'll take him on the next time he shows his face!"

Lucy sighed. "There he goes again with the fighting."

"Geez." Gray groaned, which was followed by Happy's signature 'Aye Sir'. Erza just smiled and chuckled lightly at Natsu being as bold as ever, and then resumed to her cheesecake with little worries as the pink-haired Dragon-Slayer is as pumped as ever.

Cana slowly turned back towards the bar, resting an elbow on the top and sat her mug down. She looked confused. Hearing Craig, or cranky as she'd call him, giving an old shop owner a large sum of money for compensation didn't add up. Personally, if she were in the shop owner's shoes, she'd be so happy with Craig saving her goods, and she'd be happy with the money provided, but this was so out of character. Or maybe…there was a motive Craig didn't tell her.

Having enough confusion to give her a headache, the brunette groaned and drank her worries away.

* * *

Craig strolled himself through town, apparently growling at something. One would think he's growling at thin air; but no, he was actually growling at the recent incident. He just exposed his decent side, to which he hurriedly took off.

The way he saved that tradesman's goods, it reminded him of the exact same thing that happened a long while back.

 **3 ½ Years Ago**

 _It was six months after the incident, and through that course of time, Craig has been getting into quite a mess, though he always comes out as a victor, but not without some scratches here and there. He was getting around fine, and as he strolled along, he met a tradesman that was being robbed of his life's work, and he saved them._

 _Craig and the tradesman, later known as Hakubi, had gotten acquainted, and Craig tailed along for a few days, but within those few days, massive hysteria broke out throughout Iceberg._

 _Iceberg was a country northeast of Fiore, and at the time, there was a weaponry that was capable of literally freezing all of Iceberg. Craig was stained in blood from head to toe as the tall mastermind was lying several yards in front of him, dead. He was seven feet tall and tan, with a thick, tattered green coat and short, indigo hair._

 _Craig fell to his knees over the enormous plateau that looked over a massive city in Iceberg. He panted heavily as he had taken so much damage from that fight. He disregarded how bloodied his knuckles were and his eyes were still constricted to the two-hundred foot fall behemoth known as the Icebreaker was a quarter of a mile away._

 _Apparently the weapon was gathering negative particles in the air and surging at the core, which was the bright red center. In simple terms, the whole weapon was a red sphere surrounded by spiraling black snow. You could possibly picture it as a sideways black hurricane._

 _Craig stumbled to his feet as more wind was being drawn in, and watched the spiral of black snow gathered. The bright red core had light blue electricity. From the brawl he won, he learned that the weakness of the weapon was that the core was sensitive when charging._

 _The only problem was that he will freeze to death._

" _Damn. How am I gonna break it, if I can't…" Craig lost his footing as the chilly air as passing him. He was rendered unable to move and watched as the twenty-foot core shined brighter and the black snow got colder and colder, literally freezing the ground and slowly making way towards Craig._

' _N-No. At this rate…I'm gonna…Iceberg's gonna…'_

" _NEVER!" A sudden roar from an overweight tradesman with short legs and small moustache rode his runaway wagon of material right past Craig. His eyes widened when he saw Hakubi letting a cry as he rode his wagon into the weapon. "YOU WON'T TAKE THIS COUNTRY TO THE FREEZING HELL!"_

" _H-Habuki…WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Craig screamed in shock._

 _Habuki looked over his shoulder. "I'm doing what must be done! To protect Iceberg, and everyone else who has a chance at living a prosperous life!" He could feel the temperature drop drastically and he was shivering, but the old man didn't care. He turned around and used whatever muscle he could to push the top off, revealing a bunch of lacrima stored in the cart._

 _Craig's eyes widened. "Wait…Explosive Lacrima?" He was confused. He remembered Habuki saying he sells lacrima and various hardware since Iceberg had quite a few mining areas and constructive areas all around, but he never mentioned having so much Explosive Lacrima._

" _It's a good thing I still have these! Now to put them to good use!" Habuki screamed and let out a battlecry as he and his cart went through the cold winds. He soon reached a point where the wheels got on the spreading ice, and bits of the cart were freezing up on the spot._

 _Craig's eyes shook. "HABUKI! DON'T!"_

 _Despite what was to be done, Habuki didn't have regrets. The only regret he really had…was not seeing his friend get his life back someday. His whole life, Habuki had been a tradesman, and he's come across various people from all over. Granted, he had some rough times, but he still went on with his business, and meeting Craig a few days back was the most peculiar journey he took in his life._

 _Habuki never thought he'd be caught up in the crossfire of a weapon known as Icebreaker, but it was even more interesting that his friend has been 'looking for something' for six months. Despite all that's been done, Craig has been a great influence._

 _As he rode into the storm, his hands got so cold that they began to go blue. He turned with a smile back at Craig. "Young boy! You told me something! Something that made me see that lives are meant for others!"_

 _Craig's eyes widened and he gasped._

 _Habuki's ears and nose became blue as the air was far below the negatives, and the small tears he had going froze. "You told me, that you lost your entire life in a flash! My entire life has always been this carriage!" He turned with bravery at the red core. "I now see, that losing your entire life is far worse than my own, AND YOU MUST GET IT BACK WITH WHATEVER YEARS YOU HAVE!"_

" _HABUKI! YOU'RE GONNA DIE! STOP!" Craig screamed._

 _Habuki was getting closer and he used what leg strength to give his cart a good kick as he rode it, making all of the Explosive Lacrima inside glow bright. Habuki thought back to how if he lost his carriage, he would have nothing. Yet if you lose everything at such a young age like Craig, then it's clear who would have it rough._

 _Habuki was never rich, he's always been rather poor. But when offered a lot of money to turn over friendship, he learned the hard way, and with all greed for riches gone, he rather valued the life of friendship than wannabe money._

" _CRAIG! THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! PROMISE ME THAT YOU WILL FIND YOUR LIFE AGAIN SOMEDAY! HRRAAAHHHHHH!"_

 _With one last cry, Habuki was covered in frost and ice as he finally reached the red core, and the Explosive Lacrima went off on contact, and a bright flash engulfed everything._

" _ **HABUKI!**_ _" Craig screamed as tears fell before the bright light engulfed everything before him._

The memory was as though it happened yesterday. That day, the entire country was saved, and the entire plateau blew up like a volcano eruption. Craig obviously made it out alive, but Habuki sacrificed himself; one of the many friends Craig made during these four years who gave his life for his own.

Craig learned several things that day that he knew Habuki learned: Friendship trumps greed; never turn your back on a friend, even to the end; the young must survive; and the last one that's more personal than any other: Never turn down a final promise.

Craig swallowed a lump as he walked through an alleyway leading out of Magnolia. Helping that old shop owner brought back the exact moment how Craig met Habuki, and not wanting to go through that again, he gave a bit of money on hand away and ran off, so as not to get involved.

He'd be damned if he ever got greedy. That'd be disrespecting what'd he'd been through. With every bond established, a new lesson and experience was passed on to Craig…sadly, he never had a happy experience.

A small tear was wiped away and he pounded a thick wall as he passed on by, leaving a deep imprint as he walked out of Magnolia, away from people, and the aggressive demeanor on him thickened.

* * *

On the shores of Fiore, a large ship was reaching a desert shoreline. Solidaster was one of the more hotter regions of Fiore, and it was quite large, as it was an oceanic city. It was known for its beaches, and how gorgeous they were. The white sand would tickle your toes.

Reaching shore, many of the population on the beach grew weary as they all saw an eight-foot tall, dark tan man. He had white hair in a bald cut. He had tan pants and black boots. He had a black sleeveless coat with the phrase 'TITANIUM' written on the back in silver letters. What was peculiar that his abdomen had a deep black bruise that seemed permanent.

He narrowed his eyes and spectated the city, seeing his prestige castle near the cliffs. "Alright…" His hand was extended out, where the fingers were lined with sharp, thick blades that jutted out. His multitude of men roared with excitement. "Let's go on a hunt."

* * *

 **Like I said, I added some small Natza into the story, as I intended. I figured that this time, aside from an aggressive Craig, you'd all get to see a small, soft side of him, if you call it soft. Now you saw a bit of his past after the incident.**

 **I'm accepting OCs for the story. Various OCs would lead to various foes for Fairy Tail and Craig especially. If you have an OC idea, please PM me, and** _ **don't**_ **leave it in the Review. I'm hoping for mainly antagonist since I could use those, but I also decide that since this is part Natza, I can accept possible OCs for Lucy and Mira, since I can see them with OC pairings of their own. I'll consider what fits them, but don't hesitate to share your ideas!**

 **Not many people read a lot of OCxCana stories, considering there's so few out there. But I'm trying to spread the idea as best as I can. Show support for the pairing, and Natza, if you care! Thanks for reading another chapter! Till the next one! :)**


	4. Why Vacations Suck

Cana was seen with a huge barrel of booze, gulping down the last ounce of it and sighing in relief. She set the one empty barrel to the side and began to move on to the next one.

Mira was a little nervous by Cana downing booze, not that it isn't normal. This is Cana after all. Mira had been behind the bar, and she's known Cana's drinking habits because she serves the alcohol to her. And by the looks of her drinking so much so early, she was eager.

"Cana, don't you think you should slow down a bit?" Mira insisted.

The brunette ceased her downing and huffed briefly. Her purple eyes looked towards Mira. "Well can you blame me? I'm parched. I haven't had anything to drink." Not exactly true to her word though, as she just had a whole barrel not even a minute ago.

Mira grew nervous. "Maybe you should just have water to start off your mornings?"

"For little ol' me? Sorry, but today's a special day." Cana took a long gulp, long enough for Mira to figure out what Cana meant.

Her eyes opened up as she looked up a little in her epiphany. "Oh, that's right! Today's the day you go back to work!" She clapped for her. "Can't wait to see you back at it!"

Cana grew a small scowl. "Get real. I know you just want me to leave the bar so I don't pilfer every last barrel like I have this whole time."

All Mira could do was laugh as Cana sighed.

It had been over a week since Cana had her ankles treated, and she had been lagging around the bar the whole time. She past the time by doing what she did best – drinking up every last drop of liquor she could manage. But today was different. She was antsy, and she was dying to get back into the game…that was missions.

With her prescribed to be rid of the crutches and bandages, the brunette stood up and stretched with a grin on her face. "Oh man, after a week of just sitting, something like this really gets the blood pumping. You know what I'm saying?" She asked as she stretched her back.

Mira just smiled as always. "Sure. Now, just be careful. Start off easy this time, okay?"

"Can do." Cana learned her lesson the hard way on her last mission to stop Falcon's Calling. The upside with the 150,000 Jewels, was that 2/3 of it was paid for her rent early at Fairy Hills. With the rent in early, she was covered until the next time it came up. With the 50,000 Jewels remaining, she just spent it on alcohol at the guild.

Back to square one.

The brunette made way over towards the Request Board and stared at it. "Let's see…" She scrolled through the missions posted on the board. This time, and due to past experiences, she scrutinized every bit of every mission posted; reward money, location, and most importantly – details. That's what got her into trouble last time.

Taking that into account, and the fact she wanted to take it easy, she decided to leave the monster hunting and bandit jobs to others, and choose something close by and fair pay.

Nearby, Natsu yawned as he sat his head down groggily. His stomach was empty, yet he just ate a meal, which cost him the remaining amount from his hard job he returned from yesterday.

"Oooii. Need food." He grumbled.

"Aye, why did we have to spend all our money this morning?" Happy grumbled as he laid on his tummy.

Natsu sat up, supported by his elbow. "Well I guess we can go on a job. Haven't been on one that was just you and me in awhile, huh buddy?" He smiled.

"Aye! I'm ready as ever!" Happy cheered.

Natsu clenched a fist. "Alright, then if Lucy and Gray snooze, they lose!"

Erza was on the second floor of the guild hall, glancing down at Natsu. The site of him so groggy one moment but upbeat the next made her smile in delight. If she were honest, that's what she'd expect from him. Aside from herself, Natsu and Happy were the only ones from the team in the guild hall. The job they recently took and returned from involved a voracious monster, and suffice to say it was a glutton for punishment. As a result, they all had a rough time, but managed in the end.

Lucy took the day off to rest herself in a nice bath and try to do some writing. As for Gray, he was expected to be around soon, but Natsu wasn't waiting for anybody. Erza herself was ready for another job, the last one yesterday didn't provide as many drawbacks on her than it did on Lucy and Gray.

She looked over to see that the request board on the second floor had but a few jobs. She walked over to find that the S-Class Request Board had a few openings available. Those jobs could be handled by Erza and Laxus. Unfortunately Laxus was out on another job with his Thunder Legion.

Erza scanned the S-Class board a bit, and found something that was seemingly appeasing. She leaned in closer to scrutinize what she was dealing with. It showed a picture of a dark tan man and what seemed to be a vermilion-haired young woman, possible no older than Erza.

She looked at the details and read them aloud. "So, this man is in this coastal city where an heiress is held, and the job stated that…"

"Oh, hey Erza!" Erza was cut off when Natsu and Happy were seen right beside her. The sudden appearance of Natsu caught her off guard, but left her pleasantly surprised. With the redhead startled slightly, Natsu looked at her request she was considering. "What you got there?" Curiosity growing, he took a peek. "Let's see…helping save a coastal town and rid of a foreign hunter? Sounds crazy tough."

Erza snapped out of her surprise and recovered back into her stoic fashion. "Natsu, what are you doing here?" She had to wonder why that question was asked, or perhaps why it came out of her mouth to begin with. Maybe she was caught startled by him being so close, or maybe she was trying to make conversation. Regardless, the Dragon Slayer looked at Erza with his trademark grin.

"Oh yeah, I was just wondering what kind of job you were doing." His smiled widened. "The ones downstairs weren't paying enough."

Erza snickered. "Being picky now, are we?" She raised a brow, but slowly turned back towards the request she was reading. "I suppose you want to accommodate me on this job I'm considering, right?"

Natsu laughed sheepishly. "Hehe! Read me like a book!"

Erza sighed at Natsu, but grinned softly. She didn't mind; in fact with Gray not present, and Lucy taking the day to recharge, this left Natsu and herself…unless you count Happy for teasing and commentary. The point being is that the more she thought about it, the more she realized that this job could have her and Natsu spend some more time together. And her heart skipped a beat when she saw the location was Solidaster, one of the loveliest vacation spots in Fiore, but first thing's first.

With her mind set, she took the request off the board and turned towards Natsu. "Well Natsu, I'll allow you to accompany me on this mission."

"Awesome!" He shouted.

"But!" Her exclamation made Natsu stand affirm. "You must do everything I say. No mistakes can be made on an S-Class job." Her eyes narrowed. "Remember Galuna Island?"

Natsu shuddered at the whole incident and its remembrance with Erza arriving. They had to admit that they had a rough time, and if not for her, they might have not completed it. "Y-yes ma'am!" He saluted.

"Good." He followed her downstairs, where he watched as she presented the S-Class job to Mira.

"Here, we'll be taking this one." She told her.

Mira looked at the job and her expression grew mildly surprised. "An S-Class job? My, you haven't been on one of those in a while." She commented, but showed no hesitation. "Okay, but be careful."

"Now hold on you two." The voice came from none other than Master Makarov. His sudden voice caught Natsu and Erza's ears and they turned to see him sit on the counter close by. "This is an S-Class job, so Erza, be having a watchful eye." He grew weary. "I've been hearing a few rumors going around in Solidaster for the past few days. Apparently this foreign invader has power…do proceed with caution."

"So you're implying that I add a few more members?" The redhead asked.

"Someone with great experience." Master looked towards his left, seeing someone at the Request Board. "Cana."

The brunette turned towards Master Makarov in question. "Yeah?"

"Come here."

The brunette walked onwards towards the Master and stopped in front of him, seeing Natsu, Erza, and Happy.

"Erza's taking Natsu on an S-Class request, but as a precaution, we'd like you to tag along." Makarov's order was like getting hit by a train, and Cana nearly fell over.

Talk about irony. When you just recover and take it easy, it doesn't work out how you want it to.

"Say what?" Cana was downright startled. "You're joking, right?"

Makarov closed his eyes. "It's no joke. I understand that you've just recovered, but we need someone of your strength and experience to help Erza with her mission. Gajeel's out on another job, so he's out of the question. And Gray is still slowed down, so that leaves us with you. Do you understand?"

Cana raised a brow, getting to the bitter point. "So basically what you're saying is that I'm your only option, right?" She stated bluntly. She didn't take it personal by any means, but she did look in Makarov's perspective. When she thought about, it was true; Gajeel, Elfman, and a majority of others were out on jobs. Talk about timing. This didn't dismay the Card Mage though, more experience for her.

Cana shrugged it off. "Whatever, fine by me. So where's this little party rockin to?"

"Our objective lies within Solidaster. The culprit is supposedly foreign and has immense Magic Power. Unfortunately that's all anyone knows." Erza explained.

Makarov grumbled. "Still…" He took a big gulp of booze, and took a long pause as it ran down his throat. "To have come from another region other than Fiore, what are his motives? No one can tell."

Natsu held up a fist. "Well whatever it is, it won't be a good enough reason to keep us from bashing him into the dirt!"

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed. "Let's rock and roll!"

Mira kept her smile. "You four better be careful, and enjoy the beaches while you're at it!" Of course Erza had to refrain from showing any signs of blushing from the mentions of the beaches. To her, it felt like a vacation with Natsu…with Happy and Cana. Though it was the principle, which was being on soft, sandy beaches with the warm sun cascading down on an umbrella overshadowing a large towel where you could be sharing it with the one you care for.

With that behind them, the four began preparations for their big mission.

* * *

Hours later, the small group was seen in the middle of a train ride. Slowly, the landscape began to alter from a grassy plain, to ragged hillsides. Cana looked out and stared.

"This train ride is supposed to last another five hours, right Erza?" She turned to see Erza in her trademark armor, having a motion sick Natsu lying on her lap. Seeing the site of the Dragon Slayer, Cana raised a brow, but grew even more weary when she saw that his eyes were deprived of pupils.

Realizing he was unconscious catered by Erza, the brunette shrugged it off and had the redhead speak.

"Yes. We should be in the town close to it by sundown." Erza informed. "The job pays 12 Million Jewels. The client is supposedly the head of Solidaster. From what it said, Solidaster is not just a vacation spot, but a city that is by the rule of heirs and heiresses. Those kinds of cities are rare to come by in Fiore."

Assessing the scenario, and from the culprit, Cana was trying to get an idea as to what's happening. "Do you think that the culprit may want the heiress for a ransom?"

"It's possible." Erza told, which was followed by Natsu groaning.

Happy patted his buddy's head. "There, there. It'll be over before you know it." He then looked up at the girls. "So I don't think that they'd go after Solidaster for any random reason, right?"

"Yeah. To provoke someone outside of Fiore means there's something behind this. Something personal." Cana indicated.

Erza closed her eyes. "…No. It's still too early to speculate. We're making too many speculations. For now, we have to make our only priority to meet the client while undisclosed to the enemy. For all we know, they may be waiting for us.

* * *

The train whistled as a signal for the passengers to get off, and Happy was seen hauling Natsu out of the train with his wings. As he carried his recovering buddy, Erza and Cana followed behind. The lights in the train station were surprisingly bright, meaning the station was kept in good condition.

The town they were in was a sizeable town that is known for being the passageway from there to Solidaster. The city had no train station, but the town on the otherwise of the mountain did, which was where Erza and her group was.

Natsu stretched. "Gnnnaaahhh! Sweet freedom!" He sighed happily. He turned towards the girls confused. "Say, wasn't it sunny today?"

"You were out the whole eight hours. It's basically sundown." Happy said.

Natsu groaned. "Wait…eight hours?! Happy! Begin the cooking!"

"Aye sir! I got the fishes set and ready to-" He was cut off when someone was trying to cough a little to get their attention. Curiosity getting the best of them, Happy and Natsu turned to see Cana with a hand to her hip.

She was giving a disapproving sigh. "You guys, you do realize that inns here have room service, right?" Her deadpanning was like a revelation to Natsu and Happy, for their mouths hung open. Cana just turned away and looked at Erza. "So I guess we're getting dinner?"

Erza nodded. "We'll find an inn with room service, and we'll get room service to supply a fresh dinner."

"Awesome!" Natsu and Happy cheered in joy, but their joy was sucked up by Erza.

"Now listen you two." She warned. "You'll only eat what we can afford. We're on a budget this mission, alright? So no overloading on your selection."

Natsu sulked. "Yes ma'am."

Cana grinned at Erza. "Man, talk about a bottomless pits. Glad they have a cover."

Erza turned towards her, getting her little metaphor. "True." She turned her head to see Natsu pouting a little when his food would be limited. She found it a little cute, and she was seen smiling.

Cana sighed and began to make way with the others towards a local inn.

* * *

Perched atop of a mountain, overlooking the scenery of vast smaller mountains and Solidaster a ways away, there sat a solemn individual with the sunset beaming onto his face, enlightening his sea blue eyes. Despite the beautiful view, he only half-grinned. The sun's rays would've left anyone grinning, yet it didn't seem to affect his mood in the slightest.

When he looked at the sun setting, it only reminded him of the lives he's come across, and how some's last breaths were as the sun was setting. He shook himself from those terrible thoughts before they could resurface, but he choked a little and remembered the sad days that went by.

 **20 months ago**

 _Craig stood there, baffled beyond recognition. The woman that he had saved on so many time, the one he saved from a giant demonic monster that he destroyed, along with an entire mountain in Joya, just said words that he couldn't comprehend._

" _What…" Craig was gazing at the long, golden-haired woman with brown eyes and ruby red lipstick in a professional white and red battle dress._

 _Despite the mood as the sun set behind her, she smiled. "It's true…I am but a forsaken soul that was bound to that curse." Selano's smile widened. "I was a solid soul for 200 years, and now…I'm free."_

 _Craig swallowed. "Wait, just-what the hell are you saying?! I knew that your family was lost, but you didn't tell me it was two centuries ago! Just…" He clenched his fists and growled. "What is going on?! TELL ME SELANO!" He held one of his swords out to her, pointing the glistening tip at her._

 _Selano frowned a little as she expected Craig to be this harsh, but regardless, she was very happy. Her body slowly sparkled. Craig's breathing hitched when he saw the sparkling._

" _Craig…listen." Selano was being as gentle as she could, despite how rough and stubborn she was to him the entire time. She closed her eyes and thought back to how she wandered aimlessly under her curse of the Solid Soul, a curse to keep one's soul in their bodies young. When she was cursed two centuries ago by the three-headed monster of pure darkness, she was left to stay young and watch as her family passed on, and she watched any other lives around her suffer. In a way, her boat was like Craig's._

" _I was cursed, you know this. We both promised that we'd lift my curse, no matter what, right?" She sounded so serious, yet so happy at the same time. "Well, the promise was fulfilled. We finally defeated the Buio Draca, and now the curse is lifted." The sparkling on her body began to increase._

 _Craig was left unable to comprehend what this meant, until his eyes widened in realization. His sword dropped from his hand and he stepped back as he put a hand to his head. "No…no, no, no, no."_

 _Selano closed her eyes. "Yes. Craig, I'm sorry. I know you told me you learned the hard way that death is never an apology, but promises are lived out no matter what. Right?"_

 _Craig's eyes widened as he remembered saying those words. From what he learned with the lives lost, he learned the hard way that death can't be forgiven, yet no matter what, any promise made from one friend to another has to live on. He's done this so many times._

 _The sparkling around Selano's body escalated. "Craig, you promised so many that you'll remember them, regardless of the pain…I guess I'll be joining them, with my family."_

 _Craig began to shed tears. Though he finally understood that, he was still disheartened with another one of his friends dying. He began to stream tears and balled his fists even tighter._

" _So…you knew?" He sounded so cold. "And you accepted your fate."_

 _Selano turned her near translucent body towards the sunset. She kept smiling. "No one deserves to live forever. Everything is like the sun; it rises and sets, like the life cycle." She took in a deep breath. "It was stuck in place at high noon, now I can finally set."_

" _Selano." Craig was having a few tears fall and his eyes widened as he found himself being hugged by Slano, and he felt the small bits of tears drip down from his shoulders._

" _You're a good person Craig. You may be rough, but I know it's just so you don't suffer like you have been. Trust me, I know." Her grip tightened on him. "But we all sacrifice something precious to us at one point in our lives. You'll never forsake friendship; it means so much to you, as it does to me."_

 _Selano shed more tears down Craig's shoulders and Craig shed his own tears. Slowly, he began to embrace his friend tightly as the sun was setting fully, and the sparkles around her body began to shine brighter. Her body began to become more translucent._

" _You'll find the life you once lived, but I know that I'll never be truly gone." Behind his shoulder, she smiled the widest she has been as tears fell happily. "My family was never gone to me. Their spirits always guided me, and as of now, I can be embraced by them once more…"_

 _Slowly, Craig could feel her body vanish. "Se-Selano…thank you."_

 _Selano shed one last tear that dripped down his back. "You're a true and pure friend, the best that I've had…"_

 _As the sun's last rays shined on the two, Craig's heart hitched as his teeth showed. He streamed so many tears and his body shuddered when the last of the sparkles and Selano vanished._

" _Until we meet again…we'll all be waiting…with warm smiles…"_

 _With the last of that being her voice, dusk came and Craig finally broke down, dropping to his knees and trying his best to smile through the searing pain of his friend joining her family at long last. He imagined her finally happy, and running up to her beloved mom and dad and the three embracing with tears of happiness._

 _With that thought, he bellowed tears of grief atop of the mountain._

He found his hand drenched in fresh tears and snapped himself out of his past adventures. Realizing he was crying, he wiped the tears away and huffed.

"Damnit…why?" He understood it, but why people would give themselves for him after such a small amount of time left him broken and unrepairable. He always questioned if it was a curse, but others argued because he was dependable. Either way, guilt bites him hard.

He stood up and saw that it was dusk. The sun had set, and he huffed once again. Looking at a fellow bird pass on by, he heard it chirp as it made its journey through the skies.

"Alright, guess it's time that I learn what all of this hubbub's all about that pissing my ears off." He jumped off the cliff, running down the steady slope that the cliff fell into down towards the mountains beneath.

* * *

In an elegant room with vaulted walls and arched windows, a tall man with bushy blonde hair and very small beard looked down at the ground. His hands were folded behind his back and disregarded that despite his light regal attire, the predicament made him feel no better than a poor excuse of a man.

"So…how many lost today?" His mature voice sounded through the chamber. He was looking away as a fellow soldier was at the doorway on the other side of the room.

The soldier didn't hesitate. "Twenty-one."

His majesty sighed in grief and his head remained bowed in guilt. "How many more…" He sounded so heavily regretful. "How many more lives must we give? Hiding behind these doors makes me feel all the more a reason to be a coward."

"Forgive me, your majesty." The soldier dismissed. "But we are sworn to give our lives to you, and to your daughter. If we must fall, by all means, that is on our behalf." His little fact still didn't lighten up the mood, nor did it ease any level of guilt that his majesty felt.

His majesty looked up at the large portrait of his late wife, seeing her wavy vermilion hair reminded him of the heiress; his daughter. He had no idea on what to do, but he must do what it takes to keep her alive.

"Sentoro, is Velvea secured?" He asked in concerns for his daughter.

Sentoro nodded. "Yes, your majesty. Lady Velvea is currently in the most secured chambers in Solidaster's establishment. The enemy and his forces can't reach there with the heavy number."

His majesty looked back at him. "But that is nothing to _him_." Then mentioning of _him_ was a hard pill to swallow, but Sentoro took it without a fuss. Still, the recollection of the city's forces getting cut down by that one man and his immense Magic Power was so terrifying.

"If we have to, we'll call off that meeting."

"But, your majesty! The ambassador meeting is but vital to all of our population!" Sentoro argued. "Lady Velvea may be entrusted as the ambassador, but if we cancel the meeting, the officials will surely-" He was cut off by his majesty raising his hand. Immediately, Sentoro grew stiff and went silent.

He looked down and glanced out the window into the dark sky. "I'm aware, but if they think I'll let them have their way…" His eyes narrowed. "They are wrong."

* * *

The morning sun was high in the sky, and Natsu, Happy, Erza, and Cana were all seen trudging over the mountain pass. It was a long trip, and Natsu groaned as bags were under his eyes. "Uuuhhhh."

"Aaaayyyyyee." Happy whined as he flew right beside him.

"Enough." Erza said, her eyes set on the pinnacle up ahead. "We're almost there."

"That's exactly what you said two hours ago." Happy interjected. "Why did we have to get up so early?"

The four had woken up approximately six hours ago, meaning they got up near four in the morning. As groggy as they were, the sooner the better.

"Just quite down you guys. This city needs help, so are you gonna complain about it or hurry up?" Cana asked. She was just like Erza; her tolerance was pretty low, and she was staying in her best composure. She looked up at the pinnacle of the mountain pass and soon enough they found themselves standing right above it.

They then saw it: Solidaster. Natsu and Happy's eyes widened at the beautiful scenery before them. The city was astounding with its oceanic north, as well as the expansive white beaches. A few palm trees scattered and bordered between the city and the beach. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, which was what unnerved Erza.

As she saw the open landscape of Solidaster, she took in the whole thing, as all experienced Mages would do to assess a situation. She saw a mighty ship on the shores, and it looked as though no one was out.

Natsu looked out ahead. "Hey guys, is that a ship?"

"Doesn't look like a Magic Council's ship." Cana deduced. "And most certainly not a guild's either. It's way too sturdy and armor-like. It's like a warship almost."

"Well it's not a friendly sign." Erza started down the trail. "We'll be careful along the way. The client is supposedly inside his castle. We'll meet with him accordingly."

The four, now filled with seriousness, began their descent and started to make way down towards the mountain pass. They were astonished by how prestige the city was with the late morning sun beaming down on the water, lifting their moods, yet they all had a bad feeling.

'What is this I'm feeling?' Erza thought.

'Magic Power? But it's so massive.' Cana contemplated.

Sooner or later, time passed on and high noon marked their time as they stood at the entrance of Solidaster. From what they saw before, it looked like a ghost town. They walked onto a street that branched from the main one, and that's when Natsu's nose twitched.

Natsu stopped in his tracks and he began to take in several whiffs of some nearby smells. Erza turned around and saw Natsu sniffing the air, in which she all saw his look turn from curiosity to defensive.

Natsu turned north, where he clenched his fists. "Guys, we got trouble."

Erza requipped a sword and held it tightly as enemy soldiers were seen turning the corner, at least fifty of them. The one leading them looked to be a man clad in shoulder-padded armor with a bare chest with dark brown pants and a belt with an oversized iron buckle.

His dark eyes caught sight of Natsu's gang and he raised a brow. "Well now…" His men began to surround them, and they all grew defensive. Cana pulled out some cards, ready to attack. "I think Grander made it perfectly clear that everyone is forbidden from leaving their homes unless they know where she is."

"What's he talking about?" Happy asked.

He reached out at them. "Get 'em! Make another mark on the streets!" The soldiers all began to advance around the three mages and Exceed. With enemy advancing quickly, Natsu jumped into the air, making a fireball.

"How's about taking this instead! **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!** " He threw the fireball that exploded upon contact. Many men were instantly blown away by his attack, but many more were starting to advance.

Erza slashed her sword. "HRAH!" Her sword plowed through many adversaries that came at her. She pivoted and slashed at another few who came at her left.

Cana swiped her cards. " **Thunderbolt's Fate!** " Her attack sent hundreds of small bolts at the enemies advancing onto her, and they all twitched and screamed as pain flared.

The head soldier raised a brow. "Mages?" Slowly, his astonishment grew into a mischievous smirk. "Well now, this changes things." He eyed as Natsu punched several down in one blow, and Erza slashed through another dozen with a mighty sword. Cana was also observed as she used a card to whip up a mighty wind that blew many away. His interests were piqued, and he took a pose.

"Well now, seems that Grander will be glad to see some prizes other than the heiress when this is over." He raised his arms, and the soldiers all immediately backed off from Cana and the others.

"What the…?" Natsu was caught surprised by the sudden retreat, but he saw the head soldier.

" **Iron-Make: Prison!** " The group saw the head soldier slam his hands to the ground. Immediately, iron bars sprung up out of the ground, trapping Erza and the others inside the barred prison that shined on the top, making an iron ceiling.

Natsu's eyes widened. "What?"

"Iron-Make Magic?" Erza exasperated.

"He's got us sealed in!" Cana exclaimed.

Erza slashed her strong and thick sword at the bars to break free, but her slash just bounced off the thick iron cage bars, much to her shock. Natsu had his turn by huffing out some fire to melt away the iron, but to his luck when he attempted to do so, the bars were only cindering hot.

Erza backed away. "Such strong Magic." She glanced behind her. "Cana."

Cana flashed her cards. "I'm already on it!" The brunette held up several empty cards and they all emitted a bright light, temporarily blinding the soldiers. They all covered up from the sudden flash and were unable to act for a few seconds. When the light faded away, everyone opened their eyes again to find their targets gone.

"What?"

"The cage is empty!"

"Did they get away? I don't see any holes or anything!"

The head soldier clenched his fists and felt no Magic Power. By his guess, his enemy escaped. He swiped his arm. "Dispatch and find them!" His men followed the order and they ran off into various directions. The head soldier kept a straight, exasperated face as he witnessed his targets escaping. "This news bites."

* * *

Happy flew at a low altitude and got into an abandoned alley, where nothing was in view. He was safe and retracted his wings. "Phew! That was a close call."

He set down three cards onto the ground, where one of the cards showed Cana. The brunette inside grinned. "Nice work, Happy!" She then snapped her fingers. "Now, release!"

In a bright flash, Happy watched as the cards shined a powerful light, and three figures emerged from them. They all took shape, and were revealed to have been none other than Cana, Erza, and Natsu.

Natsu stretched his limbs. "Man, that was some cramp spacing!" He stated as he stretched his arms over his head. He turned towards Cana and Happy. "Nice job!"

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

From what happened inside the cage, Happy was the only one not to have been affected by Cana's Card Dimension. With his small size, he carried the three cards and squeezed his way out and flew off while everyone was still blinded.

"Well glad we gave them the slip, but what the heck was that all about?" Cana wondered. "They came out of nowhere and apprehended us."

Erza grew suspicious. "And that makes things even more troubling, was that he mentioned about apprehending us. His Magic Power was also extremely strong, not to mention high in level."

Cana turned to her. "Your sword didn't cut through it. That's some thick stuff right there." She turned towards another direction. "It's no wonder this place is a ghost town. So much for a warm welcome."

Natsu crossed his arms. "Yeah, and a vacation right now would be the last thing we want." He looked down at Happy. "The next time we come across them, they'll be on the receiving end."

Erza nodded in agreement. "That being said, we should hurry and move quickly. Our client should be able to fill us in on all the details as best as he can."

With a plan of action, the Fairy Tail mages moved through the alley in silence towards the castle to understand their now extremely dangerous job.

* * *

On the ship, in a room, the tall man had been calmly staying still while remaining thoroughly disciplined. He had been patient all this time, and now with a certain date coming close, his patience was coming to the end of its rope.

The door to his large chamber opened hastily, revealing it to be another lackey in a red, sleeveless coat with white markings all over. He had short, white hair and dark eyes. He had no shirt and showed his very muscular physique. He had brown pants and a red scarf with more white markings.

"Grander, sir!" He exclaimed.

The tall man slowly opened his eyes. "What, Boreas?" He asked in a stern and focus tone. "You know I hate being interrupted."

"I know, but Malloy had an urgent message! He says that guild mages entered town!" Boreas's words were of mild surprise, but Grander's eyes only narrowed and a low growl came from him. He was initially disappointed that Malloy failed to capture them, let alone kill them. Yet the more he thought about it, the more he came to the speculation that Solidaster may be easier to deal with than he'd imagined.

He lowered his head a little as he sat back. "Begone. I have no worries."

Boreas was left confused. "Uh, sir?"

"If they assigned guilds to look after our prize, then that's basically letting them do the work for us. Just keep extra eyes on the castle, and don't screw up." His hand showed blades again. "Or you'll be staining my floors."

"We'll get her, don't you worry." Boreas assured. He closed the door, leaving Grander to look down at the permanent bruise on his abdomen. He never likes it when his prizes escape, and looking at the bruise left him growling.

That day came to him, where he remembered all of those relieved souls being free. After all of the hard work he's went through to capture them and do his bidding, then he recalled the large-scale in numbers lead by a man, the first ever to leave a permanent mark on him, and send him into the ocean, and afterwards could not afford to let that happen again.

"This time, I'm not just hunting for game anymore. This'll teach them no mercy."

* * *

Looking atop of a building, Craig kept a very discomforted face. He looked pretty mad, as he recalled the ship all too well. The very ship that he thought he would never see or maybe board on again. He grew foul as his sharp teeth showed.

He knew full well who could have been on that ship, and as much as he wanted to go in and storm the ship, he knew that his brain was in charge. His mind was set; sitting back until his timing was right was the most effective choice. Going in now would lead to hysteria.

Craig's eyes never left the ship, staring at it like a wild animal ready to pounce for prey. "Grander, you're going down, or everyone's sakes."

* * *

 **Here's the next chapter. While this wasn't carefully made, and lots of hints were pointed out, I still made it as effective as I knew how. As usual, Natza was implied. Cana and Craig will have their moments soon enough, whether you guys liked how they interacted or not.**

 **Natalie: Sorry, but I don't make openings. Also, this is all non-canon.**

 **Hope you guys keep up those comments. Until next time! :)**


	5. Solidaster: The Battlefield

With the coast clear, Cana and the group made way towards the castle of Solidaster. They stood in front of it, as it was as grand as it could get.

Natsu and Happy stood in front of a fairly tall staircase that reached up to a marble entrance held up by columns on the sides. The whole castle towered upwards and seemingly resembles a hermit crab shell sort of speak. It was a rather odd castle when they thought about it, but when they saw the tiptop, they saw a grand window, assuming that'd be where his majesty's throne room would be. On either side of the spiraling domain were other sections for miscellaneous purposes supposedly. They were just as grand.

"So this is the place huh? A little funky if you ask me." Natsu remarked.

"Reminds me of ice cream with two arms." Happy said.

Erza started up the stairs. "Let's worry about getting to our client. I doubt we'll get much access with all of this invasion going about."

"Yeah, well, let's at least say hi to the guy before he goes into a panic attack." Cana started up the stairs.

Natsu and Happy started up as well, and all three moved as fast as possible so as not to be spotted by the enemy they were attacked by from before. They made way up to the doors that were guarded by two guards. They grew weary and pointed their spears at the group, but when they saw the emblems on the armor, abdomen, and shoulder, they were caught at ease.

Erza showed the job request and the guards immediately led them inside, closing the door behind them. Two more guards inside took their places as they kept watch for any suspicious characters or invaders roaming close to the castle.

Up the staircase they went, and the group marched on for what felt like forever until they finally reached the last room at the top.

The room's door opened, and inside they saw a grand window that was on the opposite side of where a throne was. On the throne was a man, and he was more than a little uneasy. The red carpet went from his throne and curved towards the doorway on its right, where Natsu and everyone entered.

"Your majesty, we present you with the guild mages you sought help for." Sentoro announced.

His majesty nodded. "Thank you, Sentoro. Allow themselves to be presented." He requested. The guys all went up by the red carpet and turned to face his majesty.

Erza bowed. "Greetings. I am Erza Scarlet. S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail."

"Name's Natsu Dragneel."

"Aye! Happy!"

"Cana Alberona. We're honored." Her eyes noticed the circles that his majesty had, but said nothing of it. "So in terms of the job you sent out…"

A fellow worker came out with some fresh tea. She stood by his side and he nodded as he took a sip of the tea. As he swallowed, he sighed in relief. The tea running down his throat was just the ticket he needed. He calmed down and gave a heaving sigh.

"I thank you guild mages for taking up this important job request." His majesty announced. "Allow me to formally introduce myself. Call me Shore."

He sat the small cup down by his side and folded his fingers over the other; despite his tired self, he seemed more demanding now. "Now, pleasantries out of the way, let's get down to business. Where to start?"

Erza took the lead for her group. "I would say from the beginning, your majesty. How did this happen? When did this happen?"

Shore's face looked up at the high ceiling. "Ah, yes. That'd be more appropriate than any other start. Let me see…" He started to recap back to what happened. "Almost two weeks ago. It was nice and calm, everyone was enjoying the beaches as always." His tone then became grim. "Then _it_ came along. A foreign ship, supposedly made for war of some kind. It all happened so fast. Children were running, parents were screaming, massive panic flourished through the streets. They ravaged everything, and when I sent my forces to deal with the culprit…" He became silent, and Natsu's eye dilated with horror at the sign. "…They all had no prayer. Grander, the supposed head of this operation, cut almost all of my forces down without even a single sweat dropped."

"Without sweating?" Cana questioned. "You mean he wasn't trying?"

Erza's fists clenched. "Unforgivable."

"And so in no time, Grander took Solidaster by storm. He warned and threatened the entire population to stay inside their homes, including myself, until we tell him where the heiress is." Shore added.

Cana turned towards her group. "That would explain why they attacked up. If we didn't know her location and stepped out, we would've been goners."

"Sir, please go on about your daughter." Erza insisted. "Why do they target your daughter?"

Shore slowly grasped his teacup again. "Their motives aren't clear at this point, but if they weren't after my daughter, they would've killed us all off by now, myself included." He brought the teacup closer. "It's clear that they have no interest in a massacre unless we provoke them, but I also fear that time is not on our side."

As he sipped his tea, Erza grew suspicious of what he meant. "You mean as in a ceremony or special occasion?"

"Like what, she getting married?" Natsu wondered.

Shore set the teacup down. "No, no. She has the right to choose whomever to be her wedded. This upcoming week, there's an important ambassador conference held in Bosco."

"Bosco?" Natsu wondered.

"I think I remember Lucy being almost taken there when we first met!" Happy exclaimed. "Isn't Bosco supposed to be a slavery country?"

"Correct, but it is not our jurisdiction to stop that…unless, this ambassador meeting goes as planned." Shore sat back. "Lady Velvea, my precious daughter, is the ambassador. She'll represent Fiore in an attempt to persuade the Bosco officials to abolish slavery for good. Other countries will be represented in this conference, and if we get the majority, Bosco will never again uphold slavery."

Cana was surely impressed. "Wow, talk about a big leap of faith. Now I can see why they want your daughter so bad. Maybe this invasion is a warning to not go."

"Or a sabotage." Erza added. "Whatever the case, it's important that Lady Velvea remains admits. As long as she is secured we have no reason to worry. The biggest priority is…"

Natsu punched his fists, but his face showed seriousness. "To get these bozos off these shores. Now we get it."

"Aye! We'll show them!" Happy proclaimed.

"It's not that simple you two." Cana warned them, making their happiness die. "Don't forget what he said; this Grander guy is extremely strong. He wiped out an entire city's worth of soldiers without trying. If we can't defeat him or get him off these shores by the time of the ambassador's departure, then there's no way she's gonna get there in time."

Erza nodded. "I agree. Caution is advised. If push comes to shove, we'll possibly use an escape route."

"I'm afraid the latter is out of the question, Ms. Scarlet." Shore regrettably informed. "Solidaster's beaches may go on for an extensive time period, but the problem is that there are so few caves to link the outside coves, and after investigating they're all sealed off by the enemy's forces."

"I see." Erza was a little peeved by this, but at least she now knew that there was no back way out of this mission."

Natsu caught note of something. "Hold on a second. Why are you guys having this important meeting anyway?" He asked. "If it ain't your business, then why are you guys tossing yourselves in there and dealing with the problem?"

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Happy added.

Shore grew restless, yet remained as still as possible. "Tell me, are you aware of the incident that took place one year ago?" The room's tone became more uneasy, and everyone grew goosebumps, save Erza.

"What happened a year ago?" Happy asked.

Can turned towards Erza. "Wait, wasn't that…?"

Erza nodded. "I'm afraid so." She glanced over towards Natsu. "A year ago, in Bosco, there was a slavery rebellion. It made global news. Riots were everywhere, fires all around, and many slaves and slave owners lost their lives…it was a gruesome news."

Natsu's eyes widened. "What…?"

Shore took over. "It was hard to believe, but the news spread like wildfire. Slaves turned and ran off free after the whole incident settled. It was basically a civil war. Bosco officials were trying to recover what was lost, but without slaves to do the work, and their lack of experience, they're basically a vulnerable country; lazy as some would put it."

"Now I get it. You're trying to force them back onto their feet." Cana said. "Without slaves they won't be able to properly run a country or do labor. There have been rumors that they are trying to smuggle slaves back in, but it's hard now with guards and borders all over these lands. If we can win this conference, Bosco will no longer be able to do slavery."

Natsu smirked with pride. "Now that's awesome! I certainly wouldn't like being chained!"

Erza smiled at Natsu. "Neither would I." She looked back at the client. "We're ready to assist you."

Shore smiled in happiness. "I'm glad that I can count on you. You have my gratitude." He looked out the large window. "Lady Velvea, my daughter, she has to be safe, and I'd feel more comfortable with-" He was cut short by Natsu.

"Let me stop you there. It's cool. If you don't wanna tell us where she's at then I say it's for the best."

Erza nodded. "If you ask us to make the priority to eradicate these invaders, then that is what shall be done."

Cana put hands to her hips. "Don't you worry, we'll take these guys in and that country will get a good kick in the pants. Just tell us where to begin."

"Aye sir! This'll be a synch once we put our minds into it!" Happy cheered.

"Then here is what you must do: The objective is to eradicate the forces on the shore. From what our sources can gather, Grander has three higher-rank underlings, all with great power. If you can defeat them, taking out the rest should prove relatively easy with your experience…but be very careful with Grander. His Magic is something we've all have never seen before."

Erza turned away. "We'll be careful." She and the others made their way out the door, and Sentoro closed the door behind them.

Sentoro looked back at Shore, the frown returning to his face. He was worried like the rest of the guards and soldiers for his majesty's well-being. He could barely sleep knowing lives are taken every day by Grander. To protect Lady Velvea is the upmost importance. Her life is meant to help decide the fate of Bosco. "Your majesty, do you have your doubts of sending the job request?"

Shore reached for his mug again. "Sentoro…" He held it closer to his lips. "To be honest, I can't tell if anything I'm doing is right anymore." He took a pause and began to sip up the rest of the tea, which went down his throat and he sighed as he gave the cup to her. "Please, one more? I would appreciate it."

The worker gracefully received the cup, but she also grew unsound. "Sir, all of the caffeine in this tea isn't good for your health." She turned away and began walking. "But I'll do what I can."

When she exited, that left Shore to rub his temples. He closed his eyes and grew weary once more and hunched over. "Ohh…what am I going to do? If this fails, I'll be risking innocent guild lives as well."

* * *

In a chamber made of pure, thick stone, surrounded by candles, there was a young woman with long, vermilion hair in a flowing, black dress. The top half was black, hugging her ample figure, and the bottom was flowing down to her ankles, where the shoes had dark purple slippers.

Her dark eyes cascaded down onto the desk she sat on. The candle light flickered right beside her, laminating her desperate eyes. She looked sad, and that would be putting it lightly. She never knew much about her mother, for she passed away at birth, so she must do everything she can to live up to the expectations given by both her parents.

Velvea got up slowly and crawled into her makeshift bed, putting herself on her side and closing her eyes. She remembered that her mom was the heiress, who met her father and they married. A few years later she came into the world, but her father did his best, for both their sakes.

She remembered the stories her father told, about how he met her mother, how they fell in love, how he ruled by her side. He even recalled how strict she may get at times, and quite demanding if pushed, and yet she had a good heart.

'Mom…Dad…what do I do?' She wondered. She was a young woman now, and she has an obligation to do what she can for the city. A lot of people looked up to her. 'I can't turn myself in, yet if I just stay here, more lives are gonna fall because of my cowardice.' She clenched her sheets tighter.

"What do I do? I know Dad expects me to be safe…but…how much more can I take?" Her eyes slowly closed as she decided to sleep it off, as insomnia had her up for nearly a few days. She was close to a breaking point, and she had to think what must be done, but for now, she slept calmly as the candles illuminated her beauty.

* * *

The group went in the lobby, or the center, of the castle. They were given permission to use the lobby and devise some sort of strategy, and in the center of it was none other than Erza.

"Now listen up, our mission is to eradicate these invaders from the shore and possibly Fiore. We'll have to be extremely careful, considering our recent run-in with the enemy."

"Yeah." Natsu agreed with slight eagerness in his voice. "I can't wait to pay him back for last time."

"Didn't he say there were three of those guys on the same level?" Happy questioned.

"Yeah, and if what he says is true, then we'll have a hard time." Cana stated. "But yet if we face them all at once, we might not have a chance."

Erza looked at her small group with a very high stern level. "Since they cornered us with just one of their higher-ups, we'll have to resort to more precarious routes ahead. As far as what happened goes, they'll have us ready to strike once we leave the building. As long as none of the higher-ups are on the street that we're on, we'll be able to diverge and draw them into separate directions. Natsu and Happy, you two head east, Cana will head south, and I will head west. We'll draw out the higher-ups and take them out individualized. We'll then regroup and find a way to take down Grander."

Cana looked out the window, peeking around and seeing a few numbers of the enemy walking through the large streets. "Well we might as well move it now. For S-Class, the method is relatively easy."

"Yet the enemy is overwhelmingly powerful." Erza countered.

Natsu turned towards the doors. "Then I guess we'll divide and conquer, huh?"

Erza nodded and turned towards the doorway. "This isn't as simple as the Galuna mission. These missions are extremely dangerous, and the smallest mistake may be the cost of your life." She looked at Natsu with a small plea in her eyes, which he took notice of. "Please…be careful."

Natsu gave his trademark smirk. "Yeah, you too."

Erza reciprocated with a soft smile.

Cana rolled her eyes at the small moment Erza was starting and grew tiresome. "Get a room after we take care of these clowns."

Erza coughed and was briefly flustered, but retained focus and all three made way out the doorway, where they caught the attention of several enemies that were patrolling.

"Hey! Stop right there!" He aimed his spear-like weapon at them, but he was countered with Natsu exhaling fire at him, making him and his small group flinch and step back. Natsu gave a cocky smirk and turned to run ahead. Everyone followed behind, where they were soon sought by a rather large number of enemies behind them.

They all made way, and once they got far enough, they were found stopped by a large number up ahead. With their swords and weapons in front, they were ready, but they were unable to withstand Cana when she jumped and grew cards at them, causing and explosion that knocked them all onto their backs. The group ran past them and onwards.

"Everyone…diverge!" Erza shouted.

"Gotcha!" Natsu pivoted and turned east, Cana kept running ahead, and Erza turned and ran west. The large number of enemies came to a slow halt, and had to consider what they had to do. Unanimously, they all diverged and separated into three smaller armies. They all chased after their targets with hostility.

* * *

Craig was sitting atop the rooftops, evaluating Grander's ship. With him so close, the Magic Power was extraordinary. The power flowed so much that it was like thin knives shredding about.

Screaming went on in his mind and he saw small flashes of fire and riots. He shook his head to prevent any discouraging scenes and grew weary as he looked at the ship once more. He noticed something there and then. He saw the streets below flourish with enemy pirates and they ran madly south. He looked back to see a vast number, all running away from the ship, and some exiting the ship to assist in this presumed disturbance.

However, with the numbers low on the ship, he may very well get the answers he was looking for, but he can't be foolhardy. He was smarter than that. He instead directed his worries downwards, where he cracked his knuckles and decided to lessen the numbers of Grander's forces a bit.

* * *

"This is too easy!" Natsu was carried by Happy as the Exceed flew at a low altitude, yet was surprisingly fast. He carried Natsu as far as he possibly could, and he soon led his pal to the Cliffside of the area. He escalated at a higher altitude and turned around.

"Okay Natsu! It's on!" Happy cued.

The Dragon Slayer's eyes brightened with excitement and his fists were shrouded in flames. "This is what I was waiting for!" He brought his hands together and threw a fireball. " **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!** " He hit his mark and the enemy screamed as they were caught in an erupting explosion. Though they were down, Natsu wasn't close to done as the numbers were seen running from the distance.

"Whoa! That's an even bigger number than what we imagined!" Happy exclaimed.

Natsu smirked. "That's exactly what we wanted. This'll get the big guy's attention." His arms were engulfed in flames and he and Happy soared on in. They shot like a rocket and Natsu unleashed more pain. " **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!** " He lashed fire at the vast numbers as he and Happy zoomed on by, nearly destroying half of the armed forces advancing towards him in one fell go.

Through it, he looked at more coming at him. "This may take a while."

* * *

Grander sat inside his chamber and growled. His patience was getting somewhat tiresome to say the least. He was aware of the conference that was to be held in Bosco soon; in fact, that was something to look forward too. He was just waiting for the princess to show her face. With her on his ship, he can turn the whole debate in his favor.

He was brought out of his thoughts when his chamber doors opened, revealing Boreas once more. "Sir! Malloy and Iori! They found the same guild mages in the streets again!"

His eyes slowly opened. "I told you, I'm not worried. Now begone."

"I know, but I'll be heading down there." Boreas informed.

"Get rid of them at once. I don't feel like leaving to do the work unless they know where she's at." Grander's growling was matched by his Magic, and to all, it was something grand. Immense pressure was felt, and power off the charts.

Boreas turned away. "We'll take care of them, sir!" He closed the chamber door and rushed on out, leaving Grander to his solemn domain. Boreas and his peers serving Grander knew the man was relentless and ruthless; if they failed, they'll be leaving red stains of Grander to trample on.

Boreas made way. "Very well." A dark smirk came across him. "I was looking forward to blowing some bodies around so I wouldn't get bored."

* * *

Erza huffed as she struck a slashed pose in her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Enemies were laying before her, as she had defeated every single one, though she did show fatigue by the sheer number she had to deal with. From her count it was at least five-hundred, maybe eight-hundred.

She grew impatient as she saw no sign of one of the higher-ups, yet she didn't falter from her plan. She'll have and see if the plan had worked.

* * *

Natsu huffed after he had just breathed out some more fire. An endless number of fallen enemies laid before him, and just looking at the sheer number was enough to leave him to fall over, yet he didn't. "Man, these guys just never stop coming."

Happy got an overhead view and saw that the whole street was crawling with unconscious bodies of enemy pirates. "Whoooaaaa. Just how many were there?"

"I'd say…close to six hundred." The voice was easily recognized, but where it came from was what made Natsu turn on his heels and looked up at the cove cliffs. Happy turned and he was just as startled. Before them was none other than the one who almost captured them earlier.

"It's you!" Happy exclaimed.

Natsu's fists clenched. "Should've known that you'd be here. I still owe you a serious butt-kicking from last time!"

Malloy chuckled and scoffed down at the two. "I highly doubt that. From what I remember you couldn't even burn through my iron." A dark vibe filled the air and his eyes narrowed. "My Iron-Make is the strongest of its kind. It was used to keep all from escaping."

Happy remained steady right by Natsu's side. "Do you feel that?"

"Yeah. This guy's Magic Power is tough, very tough." Natsu could feel the ominous Magic level dilating, making his clenched hands shake. "This guy is very strong."

Malloy bought an arm back and reached out. "Understatement of your life, punk! **Iron-Make: Chains!** " Malloy shot thick iron chains, a vast number heading after Natsu. The Dragon Slayer was surprised by the huge number and Happy was there to carry him into the air, barely dodging the piercing chains that kept on going until they reached the ground, sending many unconscious bodies tumbling away.

Natsu wasn't the kind of guy who would tolerate such poor treatment, regardless of whose side it was. Looking back at Malloy, his face grew very angry. "Hey what's the big deal?! You can't go and hit one of your own!"

However, Malloy had a very different opinion. "I couldn't care less what you think. To me, to Grander, they can be disposed of. Human nature means we can have whomever we desire to do our bidding and toss them aside. Manipulation and power are two keys that you clearly lack."

"You're gonna eat those words! I don't care where you came from! I'll send you back in a body cast!" His fists got coated in flames and Happy soared in to attack, carrying Natsu along with him. "Humans aren't tools! We all have our own rights and privileges!"

Malloy had both arms reached out ahead. "Kid, you have no idea on how wrong you are!" He shot another thick chain with high speed, and Natsu and Happy were unintentionally in its way. The Dragon Slayer was latched right in the leg, and Malloy lashed his arm violently, making Natsu whip downwards and hit the ground hard.

"Natsu-!" Happy was ready to fly back down and get his buddy, but in a flash, he found himself confined in a small iron cage fitted for his size. The Exceed screamed as he dropped out of the sky and fell onto the ground, his head ringing from the bars that didn't even bend an inch.

Natsu ran over to his caged pal. "Happy!" He looked inside and saw his pal all dazed and dizzy from the fall.

Malloy looked amused. "It suits him. Another caged animal."

Nastu turned around slowly and growled with upmost anger. "You…" His entire body was coated in pure flames, flames that signified his emotion of anger. "I'm gonna-"

"You're gonna what?" Malloy cut him off with a cocky smirk. "Last I checked, you were gonna have me eat my own words, but I can see you're all phony talk. That's what separates the weak from the strong." He reached out and iron began to mold in his clenched palm. "You need to learn to be all bite and no bark, otherwise you'll never triumph in this world!"

Natsu lunged at him in pure anger. " **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!** "

" **Iron-Make: Malice!** " His arm molded iron into a human-sized malice. With one violent swing, he struck Natsu on the side of his face. The Dragon Slayer screamed as he flew and hit the side of a house, leaving a crater from the force applied.

Malloy looked amused. "You're just as pathetic as any of those underlings lying on the floor. I'll dispose you all since you're all no good to Grander or any of us." He smirked as the malice he molded began to shape some spikes, increasing its potential for pain.

"And then we'll find the heiress and be on our way. Say your prayers!"

* * *

Cana had a clear shot. She slammed her card on the ground and the remaining forces coming at her grew weary. " **Prayer's Fountain!** " The card let loose volatile beams of water, which all of the standing enemies screamed upon vicious contact. They all were sent soaring from getting blasted by uncontrollable water and laid on the ground groaning.

Cana huffed in slight exhaustion. She hasn't practiced much with divide and conquer, she was normally a solo act. Then again, she could always use the experience. She must have already knocked out at least four-hundred. She wasn't exactly sure, but a ship of the size that she took note up may very well hold about two or three-thousand people, perhaps in between.

She caught her breath and felt quite a bit of her Magic was gone. Using so much Card Magic took quite the toll, and she wasn't sure that she held up this long since the Phantom Lord battle. "Please tell me that's all."

As fortune would bring it, she got lucky…by being unlucky. She heard clapping and felt a great level of Magic Power. To her, this was a heavy amount. Something she never felt before. She knew Master had a lot, and though this wasn't as high, it was still a heavy pressure to handle.

Walking towards her from around the corner was a tan-skinned man. He had shaggy, shoulder length black hair and a wolf claw scar over his left eye. Both eyes were light green, and didn't seem to combine well with his heavily muscular body. He had tattoos of wolves, reptiles, and various other animals that were predatory to humans. He only had on tattered, baggy black pants and a swamp green vest.

"Seems someone needs to call in the top dog." He amused, stepping atop of others as he made way towards Cana. The very sight of him stepping atop of his own men without care was sickening, yet he looked indifferent. He stood with cracking arms. "Well now, a mage such as yourself causing so much trouble?"

Cana grew weary. 'This Magic Power…' She was shuddering. 'It's huge.'

"Call me Iori." He insisted. He sounded so casual, yet resented the urge to strike her down. "I must say, Solidaster gave us quite the welcoming committee. So many soldiers just came up and joyously attacked us. That's quite the number we had to cut down." His gaze turned a little more feral as his left arm was coated in red aura.

Cana could feel heavy pressure from this guy. Not only was he muscular, but the strength he had in the aura and it seemingly solidified. It had what seemed to be the looks of a red wolf and he clenched his fist tight.

"Wait, Animal Possession?" She wondered.

Iori lunged at her. " **Wolf Fang!** " He punched, and Cana jumped out of the way to avoid the incoming wolf-shaped attack that bit down on where she stood, breaking up the rock.

Cana feel back and swallowed at what would've been were body being bit into.

The energy dispersed and Iori turned to look at her, seeing the startled look on her face. "You should've stayed in line and stayed home little girl. Because now you're gonna have to deal with me."

Cana made it to her feet and flashed some cards in her hand. "Oh yeah?"

Iori's eyes narrowed. "Reinforcements will arrive shortly. I'll have some fun tearing you apart before that happens."

* * *

Boreas calmly walked onwards from the beach line onto the streets. As he walked, his backwind was making the palm trees behind him rattle violently, and miscellaneous materials all behind him swirled and blew away from his Magic and the power it had.

"Now, what do I do to take care of them? A hurricane? Nah, I'd have to worry about water. Twisters? Tempting, but then it'd might make it harder to find that little nuisance. Oh~, what to do, what to…do…?"

His musings were cut short. There was something very wrong, and when he turned the corner, he was caught shocked and unable to comprehend it. A very large number of Grander's men were lying all around. His eyes widened as all seven-hundred of the reinforcements had bruises, and a whole lot of cuts. To find the whole street littered by them, it was like a stampede of Vulcans trampled all over them.

"What…what the hell just happened?" He advanced slowly, and spectated the groaning and down bodies. "An ambush? Large numbers?"

"You know, you gotta learn to stop drawing conclusions. It's a big old waste of time." Boreas's eyes widened more and gasped at the similarity of the voice. It was all too familiar for him; it brought back some crazy memories.

He slowly turned his head, where a dusty wind blew at his feet. His eyes caught sight of something he'd never thought he'd see. "Craig Crius."

Craig gave a scowl and crossed his arms. His thin jacket tied around his waist blew a bit, showing the three sheathed swords. "Been a while. Never thought you'd still be running amok."

Boreas turned around fully and small winds circled him. Despite the startled appearance, he was thrilled. "Well what else would I be doing? Fishing for a living?"

Craig grinned in amusement. "Funny, you and your posy of slimy filth should be thrown back in the sea, where you belong."

"Very funny. Let me ask ya, are you alone?" Seeing Craig frown was what Boreas wanted, and he was satisfied to see Craig get slightly upset. "There we go. I thought as much."

Craig huffed and his face grew very loathsome. "You know…" He cracked his neck bones and rolled his neck, ignoring the winds picking up. "You should learn to _not_ be a blowhard. It might get you killed one of these days…perhaps today."

The winds began to circulate around Boreas's fists, converging. "It took us forever to pick ourselves up from a year ago. This all never would've happened if you just stayed out of our way."

Craig crouched his knees and was looking expectantly. He was aware of a year ago, and his mind flashed images of the riots, chains, Grander, and how the slaves all combined forces to overpower the three, and Craig had to suffer more as many more were…

The recollection of a few faces in particular was enough for Craig to bare his sharp teeth at Boreas. "For all of them, it was a good day to die."

"We all may have lost quite a bit of our Magic Power and authority because of the trouble made, but with you here, guess this makes the matter personal." The winds around his hands spiraled harder. "Grander's gonna be pissed when he finds out you're here. He'll tear you apart along with our goal!"

Craig looked ready. "Alright, your little reinforcement party was a hefty warm-up." His eyes narrowed as his hands were up. "Let's see your Gale Magic stop me from breaking every one of your bones."

* * *

 **Again, I made Craig's involvement a little too obvious. I should've saved it later on, but this seemed subtle enough. Compared to** _ **The Fairy Contender**_ **and** _ **EDventures in Kalos**_ **, this story is a new experience for me, and how it's all set up is what I'm trying to get used to. I decided to save a flashback for later on, so expect some more memories for Craig and how he was involved.**

 **Still, if you're liking the story so far, comment on what you think. I'll keep doing my best as always!**


	6. Solidaster: Three-Way Warzone

Natsu used his flames and shot into the air above. When he reached a high enough point, he twisted his body and his glare and his body shot down with a spinning axe kick coated in flames. " **Fire Dragon's Claw!** " His kick shot down on Malloy's forearms, which felt hard as iron.

Malloy grunted as the flames were pretty hot, but only added to his annoyance to the Dragon Slayer. "Persistent punk!" He swatted his arms, knocking Natsu back into a skid. He put his hands together and flashed more light. " **Iron-Make: Gauntlet!** " His forearms and fist were coated in thick iron gauntlets and he rushed after Natsu.

Natsu lunged ahead with a flaming fist. " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " Both fists collided, and Natsu's fist only lasted but a few seconds before Malloy's punch broke through, socking Natsu right in the face and shooting him into a wall.

Malloy grew a cocky smirk. "You put a bad name to Iron. That attack wasn't worthy being called an Iron Fist, just like how you're not worthy of standing up to me."

Natsu tried to dislodge himself from the wall, and he tried to buy time by getting answers. "Gnnngh! Tell me, why are you guys here?" He demanded.

Malloy scoffed at him. "I don't like to say much to human trash." His right arm began to make and mold iron into another mace, this one having spikes. "Our goals are ours alone, so you can just do me a favor and scream your frail heart out until you become a pile of remains!"

Natsu dislodged himself in time and jumped away as the spiked mace came down like a mighty hammer, swift and quick. The mace hit the ground, causing a loud boom to echo and a shockwave shot Natsu backwards and slammed into the ground on contact.

Natsu hurriedly sat back up. "Man, so much power-!" He was cut off when a thick chain ran from Malloy to his waist, coiling and squeezing him. Natsu yelped as he felt the pain in his crushed guts.

Malloy raised the chain high and slammed it down hard, dragging Natsu to the ground and smashing him into the dirt. "You see? Humans can be controlled however anyone sees fit! It's all about control! That's how slavery works!"

He slammed the chain relentlessly to the ground, dragging Natsu down and slamming him to no end. The Dragon Slayer gagged up small amounts of blood soon enough, but when Malloy finished the past part, he clenched the chain holding his waist and used his feet as a cushion, keeping him from harm that one time.

His sudden capture caught Malloy by surprise, and he noticed the angry look in his eyes. "So, you only see us as toys and puppets? Slaves to your power?" He shouted out.

Malloy reeled on his chain, but Natsu's grip was tough. Both were having a tug-of-war, and both sides seemed almost completely polar opposites.

"That's how everything is, kid!" Malloy shouted. "Everything can either be stepped on or step on you! This world we live in always seeks to crush you under its feet!" His chain began to lean towards him, making Natsu lose his footing briefly. "Learn your place!"

He was silenced when he got a strong tug from Natsu's end, and he looked angrily as the Dragon Slayer was brimming with heat. His eyes were that of a Dragon, which left Malloy startled briefly. "I'll never accept my place!" Natsu yanked in one mighty pull, hauling Malloy towards him. He didn't show patience as he rushed in towards him.

" **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!** " Coating himself in flames, he charged and rammed Malloy with all he had. The attack's force produced a heated shockwave and the iron chain snapped, freeing him, and Malloy shot back into the cove cliffs, embedded by the force of Natsu's blow.

Malloy fell to his knees and gagged as that attack that like getting pounded by the sun. He stood up and looked agitated at Natsu, veins popping out of his eyes.

"You…" He growled. He had both palms faced forward. "You filth, you try and defy what I am placing you under? You think that you can control me?!" A lot of iron was molding in his palms and expanding into large mechanisms. "My power has the capabilities of incapacitating anything I desire! It's true power that shall not be bested by the likes of pure flames!"

Natsu's eyes widened as the morphing cast a shadow and he was left stunned by how massive the Iron-Make was. "What the…?"

Malloy had both fists clenched as behind him were a rugged-scaled serpent dragon of pure iron, and another was a lion of pure iron.

" **Iron-Make: Animal Conquer!** " He shouted.

Natsu was left startled as he thought to how the Iron-Make was all mixed. He remembered that Gray molded his, while Lyon made creatures like Malloy just did.

"This guy…can use properties of Gray and Lyon's Magic?" Natsu was hardly processing the level of Magic. He felt the intense level from him rising, making him uneasy and his pupils dilated. "This is bad."

Malloy extended his arm out. "Kill him!"

Immediately the iron dragon and lion went roaring and off towards Natsu. He jumped in time to dodge the dragon lunging at him, shattering the ground from where he stood. He skidded backwards and the lion pounced for him.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " Natsu's cry echoed as the streaming fire blasted the lion. The hot fire exploded in midair with the iron lion. When it dispersed, the lion dropped down to the ground and its whole body was sizzling from the superficial heat given off. The lion scraped the ground and roared at Natsu, and the serpentine dragon towered right beside it.

Natsu's fists clenched. "Man, where's a Gajeel when you need one?"

* * *

Cana flashed her cards at her opponent. "Try this! **Icicle!** " She swiped her cards and shot big icicles at her muscular opponent.

Iori's fists were coated in red aura and took the form of hulking bear arms. "No go for you! **Grizzly Fury!** " Clenching both fists, he punched ahead as he ran off towards Cana, boring right through her attack and the icicles were reduced to small fragments. He jumped and brought a fist back and Cana jumped and dodged the downward fist, watching it shatter the ground completely and small rocks were reduced to shattered remains.

'So much raw animal power.' She landed and saw him get back up. 'Does his strength vary depend on the Animal Possession?'

Iori slowly stood up, a shadow over his eyes. "You're not much fun when you only run from me, but that's what makes this all the more enjoyable." He clenched both fists, creating ethereal wolf heads in red energy. "Weaklings are nothing more than food for the strong! Once you get that, you just might have a chance at surviving the big world!"

He lunged at Cana again, but when the Card Mage showed a card, she flicked it at him. The card was aimed low, much to his surprise, and exploded right at his legs. He screamed and began to fall forward, and that's when Cana pulled out more cards on him.

"How's this for craftiness! **Sun's Strength!** " She threw the cards and they were engulfed in flames. The attack struck Iori and he was engulfed in an explosion. He shot backwards in a skid and clenched his head in pain.

"Tch, that hurt you brat." He protested. He got back up and his legs seemed to have become engulfed in ethereal energy and shaped into lion legs. He slowly fell forward, and his arms were coated in ethereal energy that took shape of lion forelimbs.

"Perhaps this should tear you to shreds! **Lion Pounce!** " He began to run savagely up towards Cana, equal to that of a lion. Cana's eyes widened and she got out of the way, but just barely as the animal-like man broke through a metal stand without trying. He circled around Cana from behind and began to attack again.

Cana flashed her cards at him some more. "Why not take a bath! **Prayer's Fountain!** " Slamming the card to the ground, she jumped back as the beams of water violently lashed torrents everywhere. She watched as the guy's ethereal lion form dispersed and shot up from one of the spouts.

" **Icicle!** " She shot the icicle up at the spout of water, and Iori's eyes widened as he saw the huge icicles aimed at him, and was found frozen with his mouth gawking from the pain. While he was frozen, so was the entire water spout as the Magic spell dialed down.

Cana stashed her card away and looked with a frown at Iori above. "You may have the strength of predatory animals, but you don't have the brains to back it up."

Inside the ice, Iori was growling. His growling echoed all through the ice, and the ice pillar was actually shaking violently from his growling. Even his Magic Power was beginning to escalate, which was what unnerved Cana.

"Curse you!" He muffled through the ice. The ice cracked profusely and the whole pillar began to lose support and Cana jumped away and covered up as the ice shattered, scattering everywhere. She looked back up and saw the man descending down with ethereal bear arms.

" **Grizzly Fury!** " He brought the two fists down like mighty hammers, and Cana didn't have the superior muscle to defend. She found herself pounded in one blow into the earth, leaving a crater with her body in it.

The man got up as the dust cleared. He smirked as he saw Cana's body twitching. "Well what do you know. Guess Fiore Mages have more stamina than what Grander had originated." The ethereal bear arms morphed their shape, and both arms looked like ethereal wolf heads. "Stay right there and I'll make this quick and painless!"

Cana had little time to act. Her body was so damaged from that single blow. She needed to find a way to slow him down or keep him from moving so that she could get a powerful shot in. She needed an answer, and all she had in her hand was the Prayer's Fountain card.

Her eyes narrowed. 'Maybe I can use that to my advantage. I only get one shot.' Her eyes darted back up, and Iori reeled his ethereal wolf fist back.

"This is the end for you, bimbo! **Wolf Fang!** " He shot his fist down at her, and the attack opened its mouth as it closed the distance. However he didn't see the card in Cana's hand, which was what the brunette needed to turn the tide.

Cana's eyes widened as she activated her trap. " **Prayer's Fountain!** "

The card in her hand glowed and unleashed volatile beams of water once more, sprouting violently at Iori's feet. "What-?!" He found himself hit by a vile torrent of water, making him scream and lose concentration for his Magic. The ethereal wolves disappeared and he was blasted by another stream of water on the right side.

He crashed on his left shoulder and the earth shook as he tumbled onwards into a wall, sending debris and dust flying. The brunette huffed as she found her feet underneath and wiped the dust from her chin.

Through the dust cloud, she knew had to have taken a lot of damage. Yet she used up a whole lot of Magic from before, so she knew that her limit was close.

A sudden ethereal tail lashed out from the dust, and Cana was swatted hard and shot backwards into a wall on the opposite side of the street. She gawked and cried in pain from the impact of the wall and the tail.

The dust settled, and Iori crawled out, looking exhausted. Yet his arms and legs had reptilian ethereal arms, and he had an ethereal tail that swayed left and right.

"Lady, you just made me furious." Iori snarled, shivering Cana's spine. His ethereal claws scraped the ground. "I'm gonna maim ya; just like any slave that doesn't follow orders, they have wild animals set loose on them!"

He crouched and readied himself. He was increasing the level of leg strength and he opened his mouth. " **Monster Blitz!** " The ground beneath him was subdued in a crater and he rushed at Cana with a ferocious vibe. As he ran on all fours, the ground shuddered.

Cana's eyes were wide with sheer terror. She felt so much pressure coming from here enemy, and she could hardly move. She was quite literally caught between a rock and a hard place. She had to think fast or she would end up as a fresh meal, or worse.

Her eyes were wide as she saw a rabid animal charge right for her. She didn't wanna go down embedded into a wall and left to get gutted. Her eyes darted around for whatever resources available, which was nothing but wet ground and deep puddles from Prayer's Fountain.

It hit her like a ton of bricks. She found it. She had realized how she was gonna win this. It was gonna be close, but with her hand close to her blue feathery purse, she could pull it off. Her hand twitched and went inside the bag, searching for one card. Plucking it out, she swallowed hard.

"GRRAAHHHH!" Her opponent was closing the distance fast with the sharp claws stomping against the earth with high magnitude. With his body in the puddles of water all around, she found her chance.

It was hard to move, but all Cana had to do was flash the card. "Alright you crazy freak of an animal, time to put you down!" Her card made a Magic seal. " **Thunderbolt's Fate!** "

The card shot hundreds of small lightning bolts all around, and Iori's eyes widened when he saw the water get zapped by the electricity. The hundreds of small bolts ran through and across the water and converged onto him.

The man screamed violently as all the lightning converged, shooting a beam of lightning up upon contact. Hundreds of small yet deadly bolts ran through him and he twitched violently as his ethereal body parts disappeared into thin air.

The lightning stopped, and Cana weakly pried herself from the wall and huffed. She bent her knees and panted from damage and from the Magic Power used, but it was worth it when she looked at the area ahead of her. The water evaporated from being conducted and electrocuted, which left the ground steaming with Iori in its center. He was twitching and covered from head to toe in cinder and char. Small sparks zapped every now and again and he groaned endlessly.

With her fight won, Cana panted and felt at ease. She's fought tough opponents a few times, but this one was a special case because this one's Magic Power was crazy high, and every spell he used had so much Magic pressure.

"Well that takes care of him." She panted, she turned away and began to slowly walk off. "I gotta find the others, and quick."

* * *

" **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!** " Natsu threw the intense fireball at the iron dragon, exploding right in its face. He watched the smoke and fire clear out, but just like before, he only seemed to have made its face steaming and sizzling. "Just what kind of iron is this-?!"

He turned around and barely dodged the iron lion. He jumped back and watched as the beast turned around and roared at Natsu. Its claws raked the ground, and the dragon's head lowered down. After getting hit by so much fire by Natsu, the two Iron-Make bests were sizzling and steaming, with a few parts looking as though they were slightly welded.

Malloy looked amused. "Come on, don't wanna play with my pets some more? You look like a fun chew toy to me" He extended his arm out, and the dragon's mouth opened and it rushed on down towards Natsu.

The Dragon Slayer jumped up to avoid the attack, but the serpent dragon curved up to chase after him, leaving him with surprise. He saw the iron fangs it had, and he puffed his cheeks. "How about you eat this instead! **Fire Dragon's Roar!** "

He spewed fire down into the dragon's open mouth, making the beast take in the whole stream of fire. An explosion spewed out of its mouth and the dragon fell backwards. In its place, the iron lion pounced up a Natsu with its claws ready.

" **Fire Dragon's Claw!** " He turned upside down and kicked with flaming feet, scoring a blow to match the claws. The attacks collided, and both forces were enough to drop the other back to the ground.

Dust blew all about, but as it cleared, it showed Natsu huffing out of Magic exhaustion. "Man." He huffed. "This guy is wearing me down fast."

Malloy frowned as he looked bored. "You know, this show isn't as fun as it was a few minutes ago. How's about we make things more…traditional." A sly smirk crossed his face and he clasped his palms together. " **Iron-Make: Prison!** "

All around Natsu and the two Iron-Make animals, iron bars jutted up from the earth. Column after column they all arose, and soon a huge perimeter was set. Natsu looked around and a brief flash up above revealed an iron top to seal it all together.

"What the…?" Natsu was caught inside a giant cage, with the dragon and lion advancing onto him.

"While I do like to make things as painful for those weak-minded fools, I do want to see some entertainment if persistent enough." Malloy deviously told him. "You should've just stayed down when you had the chance. My power will not be a slave to fire, just like I will not be a weak-minded slave to anyone. Power is all you need to manipulate anyone."

"You're wrong!" Natsu rebuffed. "Power isn't everything!"

"It is in this world kid! Whether it'd be political or hostile, the more power one has, the more they have to enforce it by eliminating and imprisoning the weak so they'll never be as strong!"

Natsu had veins pop out of his eyes. "If you really think that way, then you're just a slave to power alone. You couldn't care if you killed your comrades because we're all just toys and objects to beat around with, is that it?!" His flames around his body appeared, and Malloy could feel the heat from Natsu.

Cringing inside his cage, Happy looked startled. "Natsu."

The flames engulfing Natsu got even hotter, and heat waves were flowing like water all throughout the area. The huge cage trapping Natsu was beginning to steam as were the dragon and the lion. Malloy felt such Magic Power increasing and it felt so hot that it could leave him burned it put too close.

"I'll prove you wrong! We'll never be slaves to people like you! You can't control and cage up everyone! That Grander guy's in for a world of misery! The world has nothing against Fairy Tail!" Natsu's Magic was actually making the ground shake and his searing flames began to take the form of a dragon. As he roared, the flames themselves roared.

Malloy grunted as his whole attire was beginning to feel roasted. "Enough of you! Never defy me or Grander! Kill him now!"

The dragon and lion pounced at Natsu, closing the distance between. Natsu's roaring bellowed louder than before and the flames expanded outwards, engulfing everything in smoldering fire. The iron animals were engulfed by the flames, as was the whole cage and Malloy.

* * *

Erza was getting worried. If her strategy was correct, and from the data collected, she should've met one of the upper three members of Grander's subordinates by now, so why wasn't it working? Did they anticipate this from them? If so, then they may have gained up on one of her teammates.

She remembered Natsu, and that's when her eyes widened when a Magic level rose drastically. She saw a huge explosion east, where the cove cliffs were. The land beneath rumbled from the attack, and it lasted for several seconds.

"Natsu!" Requipping into her Flight Armor, she rushed off towards the explosion site, hoping to help Natsu if and when he needed it.

'Natsu, please be alright.'

* * *

Inside the castle, Shore heard the huge explosion, and the tea he had in hand swished in all directions. He and his staff felt the violent shake within the earth, and in the short distance they saw an explosion,

Sentoro turned towards Shore. "Your majesty, are you alright?"

Shore disregarded the spilled tea and looked at the soldier. "Yes, Sentoro, I'm well." He walked towards the large window, looking outside to see the smoke in the distance. "…It seems there is no turning back now."

He turned towards Sentoro. "Sentoro, gather my armor. I must defend Solidaster, as it is my duty!"

* * *

Velvea was sleeping in her makeshift bed, and then she heard a fierce rumble all about. The whole chamber quaked and she stirred awake. She jerked back up and huffed and puffed as she felt the shock of the sudden awakening.

"What was that? A tremor?" Her head turned upwards, and she stared long and hard. It didn't come to her at first, but quickly the pieces began to fill. There wasn't an epicenter, and she's heard rumors from outside that her father sent out requests for help, and it all pieced together for her.

Immediately she began to rush for the door. "No! More than Solidaster lives are at stake! Father!" She flung open the door, leaving the two guards shocked as the heiress was running off up the spiraling staircase.

* * *

Smoke and steam was everywhere. Natsu stood with feet spread apart and he was exhausted. His whole body was exerting so much steam from just expelling a lot of Magic in one go. He was huffing as the iron dragon and lion were no more, and the cage that confined him had completely melted. The remaining bars were like melted noodles, lying aimlessly about while a few stood upright, but their sizes were reduced due to being melted.

Happy was seen lying on the ground, gawking as the cage that had him confined had melted from Natsu using so much heated Magic. "Whoa."

Malloy's armor and attire was tattered and burned. His face had burn marks and his body was sizzling from the heat. He looked startled and angry at the same time. "Y-you…how did…?"

Natsu's glare was beginning to scare Malloy, and he was trembling a bit before he began to huff and grit his teeth violently.

"I REFUSE TO BE LOWER THAN YOU! SCUM LIKE YOU CAN'T BEAT ME! NOT EVER!" He created an iron mace with spikes on it, and he charged at a panting Natsu. He rushed at him hysterically. "I'LL SHOW YOU ALL!"

Happy saw that Natsu wasn't moving as Malloy advanced. "Gah! That attack took too much! Natsu look out!"

Malloy closed the distance and raised the mace over his head, ready to bring it down on Natsu. With a harsh battlecry, he began to bring the mace down.

However Natsu and the mace were intercepted. It was a swift flash and a slash, and the mace disappeared back into thin air. Natsu stood stunned as he saw who protected him.

"Erza." He muttered. The scarlet-haired mage was in her Flight Armor and was in a slashing pose. Malloy had a bad cut on his right arm and recoiled in pain. He looked back in anger to find out the culprit being Erza, more anger in his eyes.

"What?! How did you get here?!" He demanded.

Natsu continued looking at Erza in awe as she showed up just in time. Her brown eyes glanced back at him. "Are you alright, Natsu?"

Momentarily surprised, he just stared. A smile then crept onto his face. "Heh, what took ya so long?"

Erza smiled back at him, happy to see him alright. She turned back towards Malloy, taking another stance and requipping into her Lightning Empress Armor. Her spear was pointed at him. "Tell me, what do you have in mind for Solidaster? Answer me."

Malloy was shaking out of frustration and disgust. He brought his palms together and a flash erupted. "I'll never answer to sorry people like you. You scum are nothing to us! **Iron-Make: Chains!** " He shot a thick chain at Erza, and it rattled as it raced after her.

"HRAH!" Erza jabbed the chain end with her spear, and the clang sound echoed in between. Erza's eyes narrowed and she made lightning revolve around her spear, and when she tried pushing against the overwhelming chain, the lightning charged right into the iron, and channeled its way down towards Malloy.

Malloy screamed violently as he was electrocuted by Erza's attack. He was covered in blue lightning and felt the discharge all around. He growled as the Magic level within him swelled, and the lightning vanished and the ground rumbled.

"What's this? So much power." Erza muttered. She felt the Magic level rise from the man and he clenched his fists and made a bright flash.

"Like that'll stop me! **Iron-Make: Cannon!** " He extended his arm out, and before him was a huge, iron cannon. "Say goodnight!"

The canon shot a heavy sphere of iron, which shot at Erza, who requipped once more, this time in her Purgatory Armor. She swung her mace with all her might, knocking away the iron cannonball like a baseball. It crashed right into an empty building, making a loud explosion and rumble.

"Try something heavier!" Malloy extended his arm out, and the cannon fired once more, shooting a slightly larger and heavier ball. The iron ball went at Erza, and once again Erza swatted at it with her pointed mace ends. She struck the ball, but it felt like hitting a bat to a bowling ball. Erza struggled with all her might, and she barely deflected the shot some ways away, but at the cost of her mace shattering.

"So much weight in his attacks-!" Erza was met with another iron ball, this one making full contact. She screamed in pain as she shot right past Natsu and crashed into a building wall, quaking the entire structure.

Natsu turned back at her. "Erza!"

The dust cleared, and Erza coughed. She was embedded into the wall, and without any weapon or way of moving, Malloy began to put his hands together, making a brilliant shine.

"Now you see? You're no different than a slave! You're easy to manipulate when I lash a chain onto ya! I'll put you in your place!" He shot a thick chain at Erza as she was still stuck to the wall from that extremely heavy attack.

When it was close to her, a sudden projectile kicked with furious might. The whole chain's course was redirected, and it crashed into the ground somewhere far away. Everyone stood frozen as the culprit was none other than Natsu, who was panting with veins all over his face.

"What did-!" He was met with a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist to the face, shooting him back into the cove cliffs in a crater.

"Don't ever…" Natsu growled. "Don't ever, call Erza that."

Erza's eyes widened and her heart thumped.

"You don't know anything about us. You don't know and you'll never care, because you want only control. And when you called Erza what she once was…" His fists clenched hard. "You just crossed the line!" He became inflamed once more. "WE RISKED OUR LIVES TO FREE HER FROM HER NIGHTMARE, AND WE SURE AS HELL WILL NEVER MAKE HER RELIVE THAT AGAIN!"

"Natsu." Erza felt touched that Natsu cared about her past. She was a slave in the Tower of Heaven, and just thinking about it didn't do good, and yet here was Natsu, the one guy who struck down Jellal and ended her nightmare and saved her from risking her own life.

Malloy stumbled back up to his feet and wiped his chin. "Did his power increase all of a sudden?" Veins popped out of his forehead. "Too bad! Back to the shackles you both go! **Iron-Make: Cannon!** " He created a big cannon before him, in which he fired heavy balls of rough iron.

As they closed in on Natsu, the Dragon Slayer roared a heaping fire at the incoming barrage. The fire engulfed the iron balls, and they all began to slowly melt through the attack, leaving nothing left.

"Impossible! Did his heat increase-?!" He was caught off guard when a flash of red rushed on his right side, and a slower examination showed Erza thrusting a sword in her Heaven's Wheel Armor at him.

" **Pentagram Sword!** " She slashed with her sword in a pentagram motion, ending up behind Malloy as the man screamed with gashes all over him.

Malloy got to a knee as he coughed. 'I-impossible…' He remembered from before, when Erza couldn't slice through his prison when they first met. 'When did she get stronger all of a sudden?' He looked up at Natsu. 'Is this the power of friendship?...No She must've been holding back! There was only one other who could've cut me!' He stood up and looked back at her.

"I'm sick of you all!" Malloy coated his arms in iron gauntlets and rushed after Erza from behind. The Requip Mage turned around and blocked a gauntlet with one sword, and then used her spare arm to requip another sword to intercept another gauntlet, holding him off well, but was losing ground quickly.

"You'll be a slave that I can kill in an instant! I'll cage and confine you all until you rot!" He shouted, putting more pressure onto her. "And nothing will ever change that!"

"You're wrong!" Erza began to slowly gain momentum and push back against him. "My bonds and the memories I share with Fairy Tail will always be stronger!" She started to put pressure on Malloy now. "No matter how badly you see the world, you'll never understand that being caged in loneliness is something none of us will ever deal with!"

"HRAH!" Natsu let loose a fast uppercut out of the blue, sending Malloy into the air and screaming. Erza looked down at Natsu, only to see him focused and determined to strike him down. "Now Erza!"

Erza took off into the air. "Right!" She let out a battlecry as she ascended after Malloy, who was suspended in the air. The man was rendered unable to stop her and saw the fierce face of a warrior.

" **Blumenblatt!** " She past him, slashing her swords and many followed in her wake. The multitude of swords made Malloy scream as he felt more strength from her.

As Malloy fell. She looked down. "Now Natsu!"

"GRRAHHH!" Natsu screamed below, lighting himself into a super-heated human. His flames once again took the form of a fierce dragon, and Malloy's face paled as Natsu pivoted to attack.

"NO! NO! I WILL NOT LOSE! I SHALL CAGE AND IMPRISON ALL SLAVES! VICTORY SHALL BE MINE!" He violently screamed in hysteria, but was unable to back it up as Natsu pivoted.

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus – Exploding Flame Blade!** " Natsu swirled his hands around, and he sent a catastrophic torrent of fire that flashed every second all around. Malloy screamed in bitter violence as he was engulfed by the fire and sent spiraling upwards through the sky.

Natsu took a finished stance and panted as Erza descended, herself panting from exhaustion. She requipped into her Heart Kreuz Armor and was covered in a few small scratches, though it was nothing compared to how exhausted Natsu was.

A crash sound was heard behind them, and Malloy was seen in a cindered crater, his whole body's attire destroyed and devoid of pupils.

"Y-you…will pay…Grander will…destroy you all…" After that he fully lost consciousness and laid on the ground.

Natsu smirked and suddenly collapsed. "Natsu!" Erza caught him and held him close. Natsu huffed as he had taken a lot of damage, and Erza was proud to know Natsu took on someone who had remarkably higher Magic Power than her. She smiled down at him and Happy flew over. "Natsu, you did amazing."

In her embrace, the Dragon Slayer made his trademark toothy grin. "Heh, heh. Couldn't have done it without ya."

Erza lightly blushed and her embrace tightened a little.

* * *

On the ship, in Grander's chamber, he was remaining as composed as possible. He was sensing Magic all over, and it showed just how much of a fuss Solidaster was making. He didn't wanna leave his quarters, and he preferably didn't need to, but when he sensed Iori and Malloy's Magic levels drop in an instant, he grew unsound. "Malloy, defeated so easily?" When Malloy is defeated, it meant something went wrong. Whoever they were dealing, whoever was saving Solidaster, they weren't to be taken lightly.

Slowly rising to his feet, he decided to take matters into his own hands. He began to exit his chamber, ready to exterminate the pests belittling his underlings.

* * *

Boreas crouched as he glared down Craig, whose hands showed the veins. Boreas's arm spiraled fast winds and waited for Craig to move a muscle, but the latter was as motionless as a statue. He was glaring him down, and vice versa.

Soon enough, Craig broke the silent. "What's the matter airhead, lost the nerve?"

Boreas scoffed at him. "Funny, I could be asking you the same thing."

"You know from what I recall, you three are ranked, aren't ya?" Craig cracked his knuckles once more. "If I recall correctly, that musclebound animal was the weakest, while Malloy was the strongest, yet he was a stubborn and crazy case." He took a few steps forward. "And that just leaves you, the intermediate."

"Shut up." Boreas countered. "Well you know what I remember? The countless lives we had to face, including yours."

Craig's eyes narrowed and swallowed hard. A long silence fell upon them.

 **1 year ago**

 _Bosco, a country close to Fiore, and one who holds slaves, and quite a few women as well. On this day, there were dark skies, and fires and riots everywhere. People were screaming and there was hysteria and chaos everywhere._

 _Many of the women and slaves who had the opportunity to escape had already done so. The ones who chose to fight for freedom were in the midst of fighting for it, and many had already fallen doing so. It wasn't pretty, and Bosco's entire government and military forces, even Grander's entire army was holding and fighting off as many slaves as possible._

 _Screams and shouts were about, and Craig had his doubled-bladed mouth sword and two others on him. "_ _ **Spiral Dragon Slice!**_ _" He spun right through a multitude of enemy men at once, cutting them down as he went on ahead._

 _He ran, and as he did, a few were going up against him, yet that didn't deter him. "_ _ **Dual Guillotine!**_ _" With a swift lunge, the blades slashed on both sides, one upper and one lower, and once again enemy men fell._

 _He rushed on ahead, and he came to a skidding halt when he came face-to-face with someone who was really pushing his buttons. He put his swords away."…Malloy."_

" _Tch! Die already, slaves!" He clasped his hands together. "_ _ **Iron-Make: Chains!**_ _" He lashed a thick chain at Craig, who merely shifted left to dodge the thick chain and it continued on, hitting a fellow ally._

 _Craig grabbed the hefty chain, and with his strength, he yanked with all his might, bringing Malloy closer. Malloy was unbalanced as Craig crouched and rushed after him with a clenched fist._

" _Smile!_ _ **Smash!**_ _" With all his might, he punched with excessive force, and it was like Malloy was hit by a wrecking ball. He was sent shooting backwards and crashed into the ground. He repositioned himself and lunged at Malloy as he roused back up. "You ain't getting away with any of the pain you caused!"_

" _Try and stop me!" Though already damaged from his few quarrels with Craig from before, he still had some power left. He put his hands together. "Slaves shall be caged yet!_ _ **Iron-Make-!**_ _"_

" _HRAH!" A sudden tackle from behind caught him slipping. A little girl with light blue hair in a bun and a long bang on the right side of her face, possibly no older than 11. She was a fellow slave and much like the others chose to fight for her freedom._

" _Nina?!" Craig exclaimed. He was shocked and horrified to find some of the few people he's befriended in Bosco was actually fighting, and to make matters worse that it was Nina, a fellow slave that Craig had a small adventure with._

 _Nina shoved Malloy forward, making him fall on his face. "You leave him alone!"_

" _You little…" Malloy turned around and began to get up. "I'm gonna- G-AH!"_

 _He was cut off when he was grabbed behind by another slave. Nina looked with surprise and determination. "Alright, Al!"_

 _Al, another friendly slave that Craig got acquainted with. He was taller than Nina, and quite possibly the same age as Craig. He was dark-skinned, and had on plain tattered tan pants. He also had a tattered white shirt with no sleeves. His whole body was covered in several cuts and his muscles held off Malloy, confining him._

" _Al!" Craig exclaimed with shock as well._

" _Don't think that we're going down without a fight!" Al stated. Malloy tried pulling away, but Al yanked harder._

 _Nina grabbed one of his legs. "This'll stop you!" She held onto his right leg and arm, making it even harder for him to move. "Attack, Craig!"_

 _Craig put the gold sheath with the double blade in his mouth again, narrowing his eyes and held up his two other swords. "Alright!" He crouched and lunged on ahead after the restrained Malloy. "You won't confine anyone to chains again! I'll make sure of it!"_

 _Malloy violently struggled. "NO! STAY AWAY SLAVES!" He watched Craig advance. "CRAIG CRIUS, YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER SET FOOT IN THIS COUNTRY! THIS IS ALL YOUR-!"_

" _ **Devil's Cross!**_ _" He swung his swords in opposite horizontal arcs, gashing along his arms while he swung his head up, bringing the right side of the mouth blade up, the sharp back slicing his chest upwards, leaving a hefty gash there as well._

 _Malloy screamed violently as he fell back and landed on his back with a thud, his eyes devoid of pupils. Craig huffed as the injuries from before in the multitude of encounters with Malloy were catching up. His body had already accumulated so much damage, and all he did was huff and pant as Malloy was finally taken down._

 _Nina pumped a fist. "Alright!"_

 _Al huffed. "That oughta teach the bastard." He turned towards Craig. "C'mon, we gotta reach him!"_

 _Craig panted and got his feet under him, using one of his swords as a support. "Yeah, you're right." His eyes narrowed. "Grander's gonna fall."_

" _I think not." A sudden foot stomp got everyone's attention. They all turned towards the direction from where it came from, only to be shot by a spiraling twister. The twister engulfed the three and they all screamed as they were sent flying._

 _Craig, Nina, and Al crashed onto the ground and grunted in pain. All three slowly got up, revealing Boreas. He slowly advanced as they got to their feet, and Boreas brought an arm back._

" _Persistent brats!" He punched forward, sending another spiraling twister at them. Craig hurriedly drove a sword into the ground and used it as an anchor, but Al and Nina both screamed and spun around. Craig's eyes widened with shock and terror as his friends were being tossed around again, and watched Al fall on his back while Nina fell on her stomach._

" _Ow…" Nina whined. A shadow loomed over her and she looked up, seeing the dark look Boreas gave off. She could only swallow out of fear._

"… _annoying brat." He brought a leg back and viciously kicked Nina in her stomach, making her shout in pain._

" _NINA!" Craig shouted. His sword sheaths were clenched tighter and he rushed after Boreas, yet as he brought his blade down, Boreas shot his palm at Craig, the blast of wind being faster than his blade. Craig gagged as he shot back and tumbled, his swords in hand falling out, and he barely clenched onto his mouth blade._

 _Boreas brought another leg back and kicked Nina again, and again, relentlessly hurting the slave fighting for freedom. "You don't have the power to stop us! Learn your place!"_

 _Nina had tears in her eyes as she was kicked harder than the last, even stomped on. But even so, she refused to cry out. She always kept her spirits up, even after becoming a slave. She hardly cried, and when Craig was one of the few people she cried to, she always felt better and ready to live for the next day._

" _I'll-nnggh!" She grunted in pain as she was stomped on the side of her face. "I'LL NEVER STOP FIGHTING!"_

 _Al arose to his feet, panting and wiping his chin. The fires and people mercilessly attacking each other behind him gave him a more scary appeal. "You're sick. Picking on a little girl like that." He rushed after Boreas. "LET HER GO!"_

" _GET LOST!" Boreas shot his palm out at Al. The close-range palm strike shot a blast of wind as fas bullet, striking Al right in his abdomen. The severe pressure shot was like a massive wrecking ball, and Al's eyes widened as he dropped to his knees and began to fall over._

" _AL!" Craig hollered out._

 _Al coughed as the air was literally knocked out of him. He coughed up red a little and struggled to get up._

 _Craig violently rushed on in, getting his swords back and went to defend his comrades that were being violently beaten. Watching Al injured and Nina getting stomped on was what drove him to speed even faster into Boreas, letting out a monstrous roar at him as the raging war went on._

"I must admit, those two were quite troublesome, including the few others that gained up on me." Boreas mused with extreme spite. "It didn't matter, they're not here anymore."

Craig's eyes narrowed and sharpened. The ground beneath him left small foot-sized craters as he rushed at Boreas, driving a swift yet mighty right took into his face. Boreas skidded back and kept his footing.

He felt his cheek, where it stung pretty hard, and looked back at the monster that was Craig, his sharp, predator-like teeth showing. "Did I hit a nerve?"

"Don't ever speak of them that way." Craig said. "I fought by their sides to the end, and nothing will ever change the fact that you just insulted them." He took a step, great pressure given off. "This has nothing to do with them now. It's you and me."

Boreas smirked. "Just how I like it!" The wind on his arms began to spiral. "Now come! **Twister Rocket!** " He punched forward, unleashing a violent and very powerful twister at Craig. Craig was swallowed up in the spiral and grunted as everything around him was a haze as he spiraled off into the sky.

His eyes were shut, but they opened up when he reached an elevation. He recovered quickly from the attack and positioned his body into a dive down towards. He went down in a slant towards Boreas, who was caught startled by Craig gaining momentum.

"HRAH!" Craig straightened his feet out and looked like a predator with feet stretched out to grab or attack. His feet stomped down on Boreas's chest, crashing the Gale Mage into the earth with a thunderous boom. Dust blew everywhere and Craig backflipped off of him, landing on a knee.

He looked up to see Boreas jumping back to his feet, his face showing anger. "You've gotten stronger. So try and handle this!" He clasped his hands together, and a very strong wind began blowing all around. Craig could feel a strong Magic level accelerate and saw Boreas's eyes open. " **Soaring Dragon!** " His body exerted a strong gale. The winds spiraled and swerved towards Craig, taking the form of a serpentine dragon with a large mouth.

As a counter, Craig cartwheeled towards his right, evading the Soaring Dragon that continued onwards until reaching a far enough point to explode, sending winds in all directions. That included a tailwind that Craig caught onto and used that to his advantage. His feet left the ground and he sped into Boreas with a lariat.

"What the-?!" Boreas's eyes opened wide as his attack backfired. He gagged as Craig did a lariat right to his gut. The force was tremendous, and Craig went on and swung his arm, shooting Boreas into some debris.

"I'm not down yet!" As he sailed back, Boreas reached his arms out behind, exerting strong gale winds that cushioned the harsh crash. He barely landed in front of a pile of debris, and then propelled himself forward. "Nice try! **Tempest Palm!** "

Craig used his arm to block the palm strike that's mixed with pressurized air currents. The palm struck Craig's arms, making a powerful burst of air that made Craig skid backwards, forcing him to jump and crouch to a halt.

" **Soaring Dragon!** " Boreas wasted no time in unleashing another spiraling tempest. The attack went spiraling and shaped into that of a serpentine dragon. Craig was swallowed up and was inside the huge spiraling tempest. He grunted and covered himself as winds swerved him all around.

"How about this!" Boreas moved his arms up higher, making the dragon swerve up into the sky. The Gale Magic attack tossed Craig around like a rag doll, yet it seemed to only agitate him.

'This guy's still a blowhard.' He thought as he spun. 'And now he's just pissing me off.'

The dragon exploded in the air above, unleashing air currents in all directions. The explosion of wind everywhere was strong enough that several palm trees lost a lot of leaves, and nearby windows shattered. Among the air currents, Craig was shot with one to a nearby rooftop. He fumbled and tumbled on his sides, rolling with his landing to lessen the damage.

Boreas's eyes narrowed. "Showoff."

"You're one to talk." Craig countered from above. He stood back up and looked down at Boreas. "Speaking of talk, I'll have to ask why you're here to begin with."

"Tch, you're so stubborn." Boreas scoffed at him. "Fine, if you want to know, then you'll have to beat me within an inch of my life."

Craig's sharp teeth showed as he smirked. "Challenge accepted." He jumped off the rooftop, and at that instant Boreas punched at him yet again, sending a strong, spiraling wind at him.

"Not today, pal!" Craig dove right into the spiraling Twister Rocket and began to spin in the attack, and found himself spinning towards the building again. However Craig scoffed and hit the building with his feet. He waited for the Gale Magic attack to settle and then went straight in for the assault.

He lunged off the building side and shot down at Boreas. The Gale Mage jumped away as Craig was gonna reach him, and when Craig reached his former spot, he instead broke into an unsteady tumble roll forward and drove a fist up.

" **Soaring Pain!** " Craig drove a mighty uppercut into Boreas's chin, the force making Boreas's mouth gape as he felt the jaw bone break from the attack. He shot upwards and descended downwards close by, crashing into the ground with a harsh thud.

Craig turned towards the dust cloud. "Is that it? Or are you still warming up?" Craig could still feel the reserves of Magic Boreas had, and he was right to assume Boreas was holding back, because moments later winds began to pick up, and the sky above began to get cloudy.

Craig felt Magic pressure building up, and he bent his knees and looked around as straight above a tornado began to descend straight down on him. It was a very large one, enough to encompass the whole area he was in.

The tornado hit the ground, and Craig and Boreas were the only ones trapped inside. Boreas emerged from the debris and scoffed at Craig. "Pushing my buttons is a good reason why I should blow this whole section of Solidaster away."

Craig growled back, his blood boiling even more. "Funny, because you're pushing _my_ buttons."

* * *

Cana looked up into the sky, where it suddenly became cloudy. She felt a strong wind pick up and covered up. "Geez, what the heck is with sudden weather change?" She could barely put one foot in front of the other and saw a massive tornado wall ahead. Its size was huge, and seemingly reached up to the skies.

"Oh man, just what's going on?"

With Natsu and Erza, the two were supporting the other as a violent wind brushed all around them. Their pace began to slow down and Happy was seen blown away and tumbling to the ground.

"What the heck? Wind?"

Erza discerned as best she could, and saw a huge tornado wall to the north. "Something's wrong."

On the ship, heading down a route, Grander grunted and looked out the window he passed by, seeing the cloudy sky and strong winds swaying the water. He looked on and saw a tornado wall surprisingly close by. "Boreas, don't tell me someone's getting you all worked up again."

* * *

Boreas's palms straightened, and pressurized wind was formed. "Now we're talking! Let's see what you can do!"

Craig scoffed back, growling with his sharp teeth gritting. He reached back behind himself and grabbed the blood red sword and the dark red one. "Alright, be my guest, airhead!"

" **Tempest Palm!** " He rapidly unleashed many palm strikes at Craig as the latter ran ahead towards him, sending pressurized wind bullets at him. The bullets seemed to be heavy on Magic, and Boreas shot a lot at him.

Craig rushed on in, shifting left, dodging one bullet that exploded like a bomb. He rushed on and shifted right then after, evading another bullet of air that exploded from behind. Seeing another one aimed right at him, he crossed his two blades and slashed right through the bullet of air, dispersing it completely. He continued his course, dodging and slashing at air bullets from the Tempest Palm until he met up with Boreas directly.

Craig brought back a sword and looked as though he was gonna swing it, but he instead faked it out and instead bumped it up into the air by pushing on the pommel with his palm, sending the sword upwards.

"What the…?" Boreas looked up, which left Craig to clench his free fist and punched Boreas right in the abdomen, making the man shoot back with a loud gag. He skidded right to a halt, and Craig caught his falling sword and chucked it at him.

Boreas's eyes widened at the incoming sword and hurriedly swiped his arms in a pivot, making an air current that barely deflected the sharp sword, grazing his right cheek, leaving a long cut and the sword pierced the ground behind him.

Craig snickered. "Not too shabby."

"Shut up!" Boreas began to spin his body and lashed his arm out. " **Delta Razor!** " A long and sharp air current shot in a direction close to Craig and arced its way down towards him. Craig jumped back in time to evade the sharp air current, shattering the ground from where he stood. Tons of rock flew as he skidded back, and he covered up in his skid as rock and pavement passed him.

When a large chunk went his way, he used the one dark red sword in his left hand and slashed into the rock, slicing the rock in half. As the pieces spread apart and went on either side, Boreas appeared in front and had his palm having pressurized air currents.

" **Tempest Palm!** "

He did a palm strike on Craig, making an air bullet erupt in front. Craig's eyes widened at the pain and yelled as he flew back from the force. He flew back and grunted, catching the distance between them. He drove his sword into the ground as he traveled back, anchoring him into the ground and leaving a cut-in trail that went for nearly twenty feet.

Craig landed on a one-knee pose and looked back up at Boreas, who already his next attack.

" **Soaring Dragon!** " He launched a serpentine air current at Craig, but the person with a major attitude sped towards his right, running from the Soaring Dragon that went onwards, dispersing in the tornado wall surrounding them.

Despite the high level of winds, Craig kept on running around Boreas in a long arc on the latter's left. Boreas repeatedly shot air blasts and air currents at Craig, yet every single one kept on missing as Craig ducked and leaped as he ran. His glare was sharp, yet it was set on his pierced sword some ways away.

He arced around, coming up behind Boreas while evading more Gale Magic and plucked his sword from the ground. With both in hand, he made a sharp turn in towards Boreas, who turned around and readied his assault. " **Twister Rocket!** "

He punched both fists forward, unleashing two twisters at Craig, who charged right into the twisters with his swords crossed like a pair of scissors.

" **Scissor Runner!** "

He crossed his swords in front, his wrists twisting as he spread the hilts to opposite sides and 'snipped' the twisters, leaving a great opening and dispelling the winds, leaving him to run through and attack Boreas.

"Oh snap!" Boreas exclaimed. As Craig advanced, he grew weary. He looked around and recalled how his Gale Magic was making a gale tornado in conjunction with its level. If he could get him inside, then its victory for him.

He smirked. "Alright, try slicing this!" He raised his hands high and slammed them to the ground.

" **Rising Typhoon!** "

As Craig advanced, he was caught surprised by the sudden call and was unable to act accordingly as a gale arose from the ground, like an updraft. The updraft was so strong and so forceful that Craig found himself flying upwards, unable to control himself and screamed as the Rising Typhoon spouted him out, causing him to fall into the tornado wall.

Boreas laughed hardily as Craig was swallowed up inside. "How about that! Once you're inside, you'll either be spit out at 500mph, splattering into something; or you'll suffocate!"

Inside the tornado wall, Craig was spinning rapidly all around, and the air currents were making it hard for him to breathe.

'This isn't good. At this rate…' He was barely holding onto his swords, and all he could do was just spin rapidly around Boreas, ascending upwards into the sky. Everything for him was starting to get hazy, and his oxygen was starting to deteriorate.

An image of Nina and Al suddenly popped into his head, both smiling.

His eyes shot open. He shook his head and began to focus. He saw Boreas at the dead center far below. That's when Craig began to show his teeth again.

"Okay you swine, now it's my turn." With what control he had, Craig crossed his swords and slashed them, leaving a small opening big enough to fall through. With the opening, he let out a battlecry concealed by the howling tornado and fell through, plummeting at a miraculous rate down onto Boreas.

Having suspected that he won, Boreas didn't bother looking up, rather he scoffed and looked all around to see if Craig was visible, yet nowhere in sight.

Up above, Craig sheathed his two swords and tightened the sleeves wrapped around his waist. He then began to spin and tumble downwards, almost like a vertical cannonball. His speed was accelerating, and he was rotating so fast that it seemed impossible to slow him down.

"Choke on this you clown! **Sky Sunder!** "

At the last second, he straightened out, using the momentum gained from the high rotation speed to do a blinding stomp down on Boreas with the impact force and made the entire ground quake. Boreas screamed in pain as the ground shattered from the shockwave of Craig's momentum-gained attack, and the brutal force echoed about.

Quickly, the huge tornado wall surrounding them vanished, and the winds all around were beginning to subside, reducing to light breezes as they were before Boreas arrived. Craig glared down with a sharp and predatory gaze, seeing the white eyes devoid of pupils, meaning Boreas was definitely defeated.

The sky began to clear up, showing hardly any clouds compared to the battle when Boreas was acting up. He looked up at the sky and saw the sun overhead. "Well now, seems things are clearing up as they should be."

He looked down at Boreas, would looked as though all of his bones were broken from the heavy-weighted force of Craig's last move. He got off him. "Well it looks like you won't be talking." He started walking away. "Guess I'll get answers from the big guy himself when I meet his face again."

His eyes cascaded down as he began walking away. "We'll see why he's here."

* * *

Grander saw the sky clear up as he exited his ship. He felt almost no Magic from Boreas, which meant that he was defeated. Truth be known, this actually surprised Grander. It's very rare to have all three fall, so whomever was present was no laughing matter as before.

"Fine, I guess if you want something done right, you've gotta do it yourself."

* * *

 **This took almost 2 weeks, and it's much longer than the previous chapters, but I did my best as always. I was on a roll a couple of nights and I began to slow down as I needed to think, but the results seemed well worth it.**

 **Comment on what was good about it, which fight rocked, etc. Until next time!**


	7. Solidaster: Titanium Monster

After everyone had defeated their opponents, they all regrouped. Cana was making her way towards the center of Solidaster while Happy carried Natsu with Erza right beside him, looking at him with worry all the way. They all sped as fast as their legs and wings could carry them. It was rough, yet they managed and they soon arrived in the center of the city.

"Look, there she is!" Happy shouted.

Cana saw the three closing in. "It's you guys!"

"Cana!" Erza ran up and presented herself. She looked a little banged up in her armor, but nothing she wasn't capable to endure. "Are you alright?"

Cana ignored the several injured fragments on her body and looked worried all the same. "Don't worry I'm fine." She turned towards Natsu. "But what happened to him?"

Natsu was set down by Happy, leaving Erza to support him. She looked at him with yet another concern look with hints of relief. "He went up against a far greater adversary that we could barely subdue. He was immensely strong."

Cana grew suspicious. "Was he…"

Erza shook her head. "No, he wasn't Grander." Her gaze cascaded downwards. "Which makes me wonder just how powerful Grander really is."

A sudden pair of footsteps from south began to close in, making them all turn their heads to find two familiar faces running towards them. Both were clad in armor, with one having a red cape.

Natsu recognized them. "Huh? Hey, it's the king."

"You four!" Shore ran alongside Sentoro as they caught up to the guild mages. "I'm glad to see that you're all well. Are you guys alright?"

Erza turned towards him as Natsu stood up on his own. "Yes, your majesty. We were able to suppress the higher ranks of Grander's crew as you had advised."

This bit of news caused Shore and Sentoro to recoil in shock. Shore recovered quickly. "You mean that you were able to defeat the top three?"

Natsu crossed his arms. "Top three? But I thought there were two?"

"One didn't seem to come after me for some reason." Erza explained.

"This is odd." Cana figured. "I fought against one, and you and Natsu teamed up again another…" She looked north. "Then was that huge tornado from before the works of that third guy?"

"But the third was also defeated." Sentoro added in. "You mean an outside force stopped the last one?" They all looked north, seeing how there were clear skies, despite there being a savage tornado not too long ago. "Whomever it was, they have our thanks."

"Huh?" Natsu noticed something peculiar. He turned towards Shore. "Hang on a second, why are you here? Shouldn't you be up in your little palace and watch us go to work or something?"

A pause fell before Shore grumbled. He opened his eyes back up and faced the four before him. "While I am accountable for your call, I cannot sit by any longer, as your lives would be on my behalf. I shall assist in this conquest and defend this city, as it is my own."

Erza wasn't so lenient on the prospect of Shore entering the fray, but if he was skilled, and if he wants to defend the city, then who was she to stop such a dedicated man? Reluctantly, she complied. "Very well, but please let us take the lead."

"As you wish." Shore and everyone turned north, as a breeze past them by. A breeze that was more of anticipation than subtlety. They all began forwards, advancing towards the north.

* * *

Velvea rushed out of her chamber and into the sunlight; the sunlight caught her blind for a few moments and she blinked profusely to rid of the sudden light differentiation. She hurried along and rushed off to where she thought her father would be, all while her guards were chasing her.

"Lady Velvea! You can't be out here!" One guard called out. "It's for your safety! Please get back inside!"

She just kept on running, hoping that she could see her father and stop the madness. "Father!"

* * *

The group advanced forwards still, soon coming to a halt. It was so sudden for Erza and the others because their eyes widened greatly. Whatever it was, it had _lots_ of Magic. Erza's body was beginning to shudder. "This Magic Power…"

Cana was just as uneasy. "This level…it's off the charts."

Natsu's veins were popping right out. "What is this?" His teeth began to grit. "It's like nothing I've felt before…"

"I can feel this too." Shore was more composed than the shuddering three, Happy included, yet his eyes were shaken up. "This level of Magic is not comprehensible at all. We thought the air was being torn to shreds, and ironically that was the case."

'This is even…more Magic than the old man.' Natsu mentally admitted, yet this only made him all the more agitated.

A dust cloud was brewing before everyone as the high winds picked up briefly. They felt the Magic level rise even more, and saying it was powerful would be putting it mildly at the very least. The dust cloud passed by, and they all saw someone standing.

His presence alone was shuddering. Erza herself felt unnerved, as was her accompaniment. The figure and his immense Magic Power stood with crossed arms as his sleeveless coat flapped in the winds that dialed down. This was the raw power of Grander in the flesh.

"Well this is a surprise." Grander said with a serious and disciplined frown, seeing the group some ways away. "I came all this way, just to find out that a small group of miscreants running loose and picking off my subordinates. What a disgraceful predicament."

Erza stood affirm, assessing her right. "I take it that you must be Grander?"

"Correct." He answered firmly. "I take it that you were sent here by his majesty to turn me over? Sorry, but that's impossible."

Natsu clenched his fists tighter than before, and he looked like he was gonna burst out in frustration. Despite the temptation, he knew better than to tamper with people like Grander, who has an overwhelming presence.

"So, just who are you exactly?" Natsu inquired. "Whoever you are, you've gotta have some business with our buddy here, right?"

Grander's disinterested gaze was unwavering. "Yes, that would be more or less in the right direction." He took another step forward, making everyone tense up. "Though my business is conducted on a more complicated matter. I don't prefer to go into details, so let's make this simple, shall we?"

"What do you mean simple?" Sentoro asked, offended.

"This: Either you tell me where your daughter is, or I'll slice everything and everyone in your city into bite-sized pieces. That's simple." His coat waved as his body was giving that same Magical pressure again, the dust itself rippled, yet it only got so far until it looked as though it was sliced up by the molecule, much to everyone's sheer terror yet shocking surprise.

Cana was getting uneasy by the second. "He isn't playing around. He might really do as he said."

Erza stepped forward, requipping a sword. She pointed it at Grander. "I don't know who you are to try and apprehend another man's daughter, but enough is enough. Tell us, why do you want the heiress?" She demanded in a low roar.

A strong silence fell, a very desolate one at that. Not even breathing was heard as all eyes watched as Grander's eyes shut. A few seconds came and went, and then his eyes opened up again.

Erza saw his arm swipe slowly yet steady. It was a short arc, but enough to run from one end of a building to another. A second passed by, and nothing seemed to happen. It was then that a deep cut was impaled into the side of one building, and then followed by the other, leaving them cut completely yet still intact. As for Erza, her steel sword was sliced in half, and her armor was completely split open, revealing her white sleeveless blouse and blue bowtie. She screamed as she fell on her back into a harsh skid.

"Erza!" Natsu shouted.

"Erza, no!" Cana yelled.

Erza winced on the ground, finding it hard to get up. She took a very brutal blow, and it was all within a blink of an eye. She tried getting to her feet, but she had a rough time. Stumbling up, she gave a vicious glare to Grander.

"You haven't answered me." Erza lowly roared, shadows over her eyes. "Why do you want the heiress?" She requipped, flashing into her Purgatory Armor with a fresh mace. She lifted up the mace, readying to assault.

Grander looked disinterested as Erza jumped up, bring her mace overhead. "This is so pointless." He muttered as Erza sailed down on him. Her mace met his head, sending strong winds bellowing all around.

Once they settle, Erza tried pushing, but to her horror, Grander wasn't even fazed. In fact, his head was so hard, as though it were impenetrable armor. Her eyes widened. "What's this?!"

Happy looked startled to say the least. "Not even a scratch."

"But how?!" Natsu shouted. "That's impossible!"

Grander looked down, unfazed while Erza struggled to drive her mace deeper. It was extremely tough, and she gave it all she had, but it clearly wasn't enough. Grander brought an arm across, and the knuckles and fingers morphed partly into shiny, sharp blades, sharper than any knife seen.

"What a pitiful trick." He swatted the mace, slicing it with the back of his hands. In less than a second. The entire weapon was sliced in half, and Erza's entire armor along with it.

Erza reeled back as her armor fell apart like glass and grunted. "Curse you!"

Overhead, Natsu was seen with flaming fists. "How about we see what you look like when I melt you!" He vertically spiraled and brought a flaming axe kick down. " **Fire Dragon's Claw!** " His attack crashed down on the head, but Grander didn't seem at all fazed; not even a single blink.

Natsu had no way to describe the startling predicament. "What? Not even fire works on this guy?!"

Grander brought an arm around, and the arms became sharp blades. "I keep warning ya." He brought his arm around is a slash, and Natsu gagged blood as his abdomen suffered a serious cut, as well as the buildings that were all around. Each of them had gashes from Grander's attack, yet the Dragon Slayer had it worst because he fell on his back with a thud as his abdomen bled out.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted in worry. He sped on over and looked at his fallen buddy. "Natsu, you've gotta hang on!"

"Unbelievable." Shore stated. "Even Fiore's number one guild can't suppress Grander." His eyes were shaking as he saw Grander stand there, not even fazed by any offense nor defense applied through the whole battle.

Looking at Natsu's deep cut, Erza angrily shuddered and turned her full attention to Grander. "You…" She requipped, flashing into her Black Wing Armor. "You're gonna pay for that!"

She lunged out at Grander, letting out harsh battlecries as the man didn't even seem fazed. Erza poised both sword in her hands and began slashing relentlessly.

Grander closed his eyes. " **Hummer Deflector.** " His entire body glistened, shining like polished metal. He remained absolutely still while Erza slashed all around. Her strikes were dead on, and her reflexes and speed were all the more unwavering. Not a single slash was misled, and she let out cries of a pure warrior all around.

After a minute of slashing, she stood in a slashed stance, looking just a little worn out from her relentless assault. The dust began to settle, and her eyes widened when footsteps pressed through the earth. When she saw the dust subside, she could've sworn she'd been dreaming.

"Impossible." She muttered, seeing Grander's body emerge…not a single scratch was established.

"He took all of those attacks and didn't even flinch. And this was in her Black Wing Armor too!" Cana exclaimed.

He stopped advancing and had his feet spread apart. "Just ridiculous, that's what you are." He scolded. "My body is as hard as Titanium. Slashing and smashing won't work on me, and I most certainly am immune to high and low temperatures." His face darkened. "No matter how you see it, you're at displeasing disadvantage."

Erza's eyes shook. "His body…"

"…is titanium?" Cana continued.

"Titanium Magic." Sentoro stated. "I wouldn't have believed it unless I saw it with my own eyes."

Grander had his arms spread out. "Perhaps I should give you an example of my magic." A small pressure built up and the dust rippling at his feet actually split apart by the molecule. The sides of his arms, elbows, pinky, thumb, and all related to the edges, all were lined with titanium – razor sharp titanium.

Erza held up her blade, positioning herself to strike. Her focus narrowed onto Grander, and Grander alone. With her wings spread, she sped on in and brought her sword back.

" **Moon Flash!** "

" **Blood Sickle!** "

Grander swiped both his arms horizontally. Slashing sounds vibrated out of him, and the cross slash aimed for him completely split into small fractions, dispersing in a lot of random directions. Bits of buildings were sliced off and fell to the ground.

Erza's eyes widened. "He went right through-!" The aftershock of Grander's attack went on ahead, and horror struck all eyes as Erza's abdomen suffered a vicious cut, as well as her arms, and her legs were covered in red. Her armor completely fell apart, and she fell onto her back once more.

"Erza!" Natsu screamed, yet blood was coughed up.

"Natsu, you've got to stay down!" Happy insisted.

Cana flashed some cards. "Well if those kinds of attacks won't work…" Her cards glowed, and she flung them out at Grander. "Then try this! **Summoned Lightning!** "

The cards became green bolts and collided with Grander's body. His body was zapped relentlessly by the green bolts, yet his arms remained crossed with titanium blades on them. After several seconds, the lightning didn't seem to faze him as dark shadows cascaded over his eyes.

Cana stepped back, bewildered. "No way, even lightning doesn't do much against him?"

Grander's throat emitted a low growl. "Fiore is such a small part. You all have no idea about the world beyond Fiore's borders."

Shore grew worrisome. "What?"

"There are many other countries out there. Fiore is one, yet many have their own tales, and those tales and monsters are what defines a region. I guess one could say…I'm a monster."

He slashed his arms again in an X formation. White glints shined everywhere, and it looked as though nothing happened, but all worries came to life when several buildings were sliced with great slants, and the ground beneath everyone had huge slice marks running like crevices right past them. The sheer shock of Grander's assault was enough to make them all scream and fly off, tumbling against the ground and coming to a painful halt.

"Is that all you Fiore Mages got?" Grander taunted.

Sentoro got to his feet, sword in hand and nearly fell over from the small amount of cuts and gashes his armor had ascertained. He gritted his feet and positioned his sword and readied to strike. "I won't tolerate this any longer! For the honor and safety of Solidaster, I cast you out!"

He carried his own weight and let out a battlecry as he advanced towards Grander.

"No, Sentoro!" Shore insisted, but it fell on deaf ears as Sentoro ran on with high valiance, showing no attempts of recoiling as he closed the distance.

Grander's fingers twitched, emitting fresh titanium blades. "Your boldness is amicable, but it ain't worth much." He slashed upwards, and that was all that he needed to shatter Sentoro's sword, and shatter the man's armor entirely, even cutting into his abdomen. His majesty's right-hand man yelled as he fell back as his injured front made him cough and wince.

Grander pressed his foot on Sentoro's body, his weight and pressure making Sentoro choke on a scream. "Like I said, this world's tales are far lethal than what you had known!"

Erza, Natsu, Cana, and Happy were all covered in cuts; more gruesome on Natsu and Erza. Erza's swordsmanship wasn't even close to Grander's caliber. She felt so useless now because her assaults can't even harm him.

"Is he even able to take a hit?" Erza questioned.

Natsu, barely able to sit up, glared ahead. "He's gotta have a weakness. Look." Erza and everyone else looked at what Natsu was implying to, seeing something on Grander's abdomen…it was a huge bruise, and permanent. "Whatever the case, there's no way he's unstoppable."

Grander's eyes narrowed. "Shut up." All he did was flick on of his fingers at Natsu from the distance between, and that's when a cut arose on his left shoulder, making Natsu wince in pain. The Dragon Slayer was already low on Magic Power, and with Erza and Cana injured, they were at their limits. Grander's men was one thing, but this guy was perhaps inhumane.

Grander crossed his arms and seemed to grow all the more irritated. "I'm tired of waiting. Where is your daughter?"

Shore clutched a sword he unsheathed. If anything he looked nervous, but as the leader of a coastal city, and for the safety of others, he would have to put his life on the line. His grip tightened.

"I'll never answer-"

"Father!"

The sudden female voice was what caused the whole ruckus to call for a ceasefire. All eyes turned towards the origin of the voice, revealing the culprit being the one person who was targeted. The young woman with vermilion hair had rushed towards the startling scenery, slowly coming to a halt with her eyes wide at the wreckage and carnage before her.

Seeing the tattered and destroyed streets, her eyes were swollen with shock. "What happened?" She managed to spill.

Shore looked back to find his daughter present. "Velvea…what are you doing here?!"

Velvea looked with worry. "I've come to reason with you." She had a deep plea in her eyes. "Please, don't do this."

Shore looked startled, but he pressed on. "Velvea, Fiore's relationship with Bosco is at stake here. You think I'm doing this for no reason? You know why!"

"But resort to having guild mages help us?!" Velvea cried out, looking guiltier by the second. "I don't want lives to fall on our shoulders anymore! I just want what's best for all of us!"

Happy looked scared. "What's going on?"

Grander looked pleased for the most part. "So, you're finally showing yourself." He had his arms out. "As you can see, Velvea, we have been making negotiations. Finally, nothing stands in my way."

Velvea swallowed. "You destroyed the city, you've threatened many lives, you've even maimed so many of our forces…please, just stop." She begged.

Grander raised a brow. "So, you want me to meet your demands?" He made it sound more threatening than an inquiry. "Fine, only you hand yourself over to me."

Shore intervened. "I won't let you take her!"

"Father, please." Velvea insisted. She turned towards her father, looking as though she had a number of emotions swelling inside of her. "Just don't, he'll kill you."

"I'd rather die than have my own daughter be taken away!" He hollered back. "That man may be a monster, but I'll never have my own flesh and blood go so low as to be some tool to him for his own personal gain!"

Grander looked more than a little peeved. There she was, not even twenty feet away. He was just itching to slice through everyone, yet remained composed. "Look, I'm tired of all of this. Are you coming with me, or am I gonna have to strike down everyone before you?" He sounded more threatening than before, and his Magic Power was a clear emphasis.

Even from the distance, Velvea could feel the Magic Power nearly dicing her skin cells. It wasn't a pretty feeling, it was like small scissors poking at her and she couldn't stop it; although, the only way she could stop it was to let herself be taken.

Looking down with discontent, she was beginning to take a step, but she proceeded no further when a bright flash blinded her and everyone around her. The light faded quickly, revealing the source having been Erza., now in her hakama with bandages around her breasts and her hair in a ponytail.

"This has gone on far enough!" She shouted, the redhead requipping a sword. "Come forth; Demon Blade Crimson Sakura!" A pink light emitted from the requip, showing Erza with her sword.

"Erza! What do you think you're doing?!" Cana shouted.

Erza's grip on her sword increased. "It's just as Natsu said, he's not unbeatable. I will pour all of my Magic Power into his one attack, so that he'll fall!" She held up her blade, which began to shine a bright pink light. Her eyes grew to become that of a warrior's.

"Erza." Natsu muttered.

She looked back at him. "Don't worry, this'll be over before you know it." She looked back at Grander, poised to strike. "I won't let him make you suffer!"

Despite the harmful cuts her body had, she powered through and let out a harsh battlecry as she closed in on Grander.

On the other hand, Grander looked as though he was expecting such a comeback. Yet he didn't fight it. He would allow this one to slide. "Fine by me." He challenged in a scoff. "But you're just wasting your breath."

Erza's sword glowed brighter and she slashed with all she had. "HRAH!" In a downwards diagonal slash, a bright light filled the scene, and Erza's feet landed on the ground. She was seen in a crouch and posing right behind Grander. Without even looking back, she heard a pink slash clang in a diagonal fashion, and she heard Grander grunt in pain.

Grander grunted in pain as he felt the small slash rake all over his abdomen in a diagonal slash. It was painful at most, and he stumbled a little.

Natsu's face brightened. "Alright! You got him!"

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

Erza nearly fell over in exhaustion, as that attack had used up the last of her Magic Power. She got to a knee and panted in exhaustion. Finally, she looked back, watching Grander stumble a little.

To her horror and disbelief, she witnessed Grander actually recovering quickly. She saw him standing upright, growling and still facing away. "Impossible…"

Grander slowly turned around. He showed a small, long cut that was superficial at best. But at least it caused some damage. He looked mad at best, but all the more amused. It was a slight contrast, and it was hard to debate if he looked pitiful at her, or only acknowledged that one blow.

"Are you done?" He asked, not sounding harmed in the slightest. "Because I got business to attend to. I'll just take my prize and go."

Erza's eyes dilated. "Even with all of my Magic Power in one slash, his titanium body…is that hard?"

A shadow casted over his eyes. His arm was edged in pure titanium, and his fingers were as such. He raised the one arm and grunted.

Erza hurried out of the way as fast as she could.

" **Titanium Bisect!** " With an arm chop, swift and stern, a slash sound echoed downwards straight ahead, and a small glint came and went.

Everyone looked on with slight anticipation and horror, and yet nothing happened. Finally, the entire ground ahead of Grander, reaching out to the beach about a few miles away…completely split apart. A five-foot crevice covered the ground and stretched all the way out to the beach, making a crevice of sand. Even from the distance, they all saw the crevice even make way to the water, erupting a high geyser.

The shockwave from the attack Erza barely dodged, made her scream and smash into a nearby building. She fell with a thud onto her damaged front, and found it more than difficult to stand.

"Erza!" Natsu screamed.

"He cut completely that far out! With just a single chop?!" Cana exclaimed in disbelief. "Just how powerful is this guy?!"

Erza stumbled back up to her feet. That's when Grander appeared right on her side and delivered a brutal punch to her punch. The titanium-hard fist rammed her and sent Erza flying back, screaming in pain.

She fell and landed right beside Natsu, landing on her back with a spine-shattering thud. She looked worse than before, and despite her efforts, it didn't look good as even Natsu couldn't get up.

"Erza!" Natsu looked over to her, worried.

Erza turned her head towards Natsu. "Natsu."

Grander stepped in front and raised the familiar arm. "Goodbye…and I'll be taking the heiress with me!" He slammed his arm down in a chop, and everyone readied for the potentially destructive blow.

A swift clang clashed, and everyone heard a brief echo wash through the air, grinding against their ears. It zipped past them, and then a brief silence past.

A full-scale view of the city was seen, and exactly at the positions of 4 and 8, large crevices shattered through the earth, slicing apart houses and buildings until reaching the cove cliffs.

Shore and everyone else was wide-eyed as they looked behind left and right, seeing the dust settle and the land finally began to stop quaking. Before them, everything was completely split in half, right down the middle and heading off to as far as the eye could see.

"Father…" Velvea couldn't find the words.

"That was too close." Shore noted. He turned ahead. "But still, what could cause that attack to…"

Turning around, a figure stood in front of the group. All eyes were set on the figure, who had his two swords already crossed and slashed in an X formation. It was hard to believe, especially for Grander. They all saw the figure look back ahead, and he seemed more than agitated.

Grander's eyes shook. Despite how calm and collected he was; this was the first initial shock they all saw of him. "No way. _You_."

The figure's sea blue eyes looked predatory. "Well look who we have here. At first I thought it was the living dead. Looks like you're even more hard-headed than I remembered."

Natsu, Erza, and Happy all stared in sheer shock of their savior; compared to them, Cana was more than startled, as she recognized the face. The brunette's eyes shook as she stared ahead.

"You've gotta be kidding me." She muttered. It was someone she'd never thought she would have to see again.

It was Craig Crius, aka, Cranky.

Craig glared down Grander, who seemed more than a little peeved. He looked like he was gonna tense up by Craig, whose presence made him uncomfortable. Likewise, Craig looked as aggressive as ever, not looking at all happy…then again, when is he ever happy to see someone?

"Craig Crius." Grander growled while standing still.

Craig's face contorted to looking agitated and displeased. He sheathed both of his swords and crossed his arms. "And here I thought you and your little party were finished back in Bosco, guess I was wrong."

"You really made a mess in Bosco a year ago." Grander sneered. "I personally can't believe you became the heart of that rebellion that ruined Bosco and its slavery."

"Nobody stopped me then, nobody's stopping me now." Craig scoffed back. "If you ask me, Bosco could've used some remodeling. The looks on your sorry faces was what left the living grinning after so many years."

Grander growled while having a grudge on his face. "After that day, everything was ruined. I had to start from scratch."

Craig bared his teeth. "Funny, after that day, I thought I killed ya." He thus cracked his knuckles. "But instead I left ya a nice little beauty mark." Craig smirked, showing his sharp teeth once more. Grander, however, grunted and refused to look down at his bruised abdomen.

Shore looked confused. "What's the meaning of this?"

Velvea looked just as confused. "I don't know. Does that man have a connection to the Bosco incident?"

"What the…?" Natsu was genuinely surprised. "Who the heck's this guy?"

"I don't know." Erza's eyes narrowed. "Apparently, it sounds like he was the one responsible for that Bosco slave rebellion."

Cana was baffled beyond comprehension. "Tell me this is a joke. Cranky?"

"What?" Craig turned around, and he saw the familiar face of Cana. He looked surprised at first, but was immediately replaced by discontent. "You've gotta be pulling my leg." He groaned in a roar. "What the hell are you doing here… _Brownie_?" He added some extra spite to the nickname, which only added fuel to the flame.

"We're here on a job." She explained.

"Yeah? Well it looks like you can't handle the job yourself." He turned back ahead. "Be lucky that I don't blame you. Grander is a savage monster."

Erza glanced up at Cana. "Cana, you mean you know him?"

"Yeah…unfortunately." Cana admitted. "He helped me about a week ago. He has a serious anger issue."

Craig raised a brow. "Oh, and your drinking isn't, Brownie?" That comment earned him a tick mark from Cana, who never thought she would have to deal with him, ever.

Shore looked uneasy about the whole scenario. "Sir, please tell me what's going on. Who are you, and who is the man before us?"

"If you shut up, then I'll answer how I please." Craig warned, narrowing his gaze at his majesty. Shore remained silent at Craig's vicious demeanor and had Craig take the floor as he glared back at Grander.

"I'm Craig Crius. I take it you know this walking garbage dump." He sounded really pissed. "His name is Grander; labeled as the overlord of slavery in all of Bosco. One could say he was in charge of everything with human trafficking there." His remembrance of the man left him to recall the three subordinates and Grander himself after such a long time. "He was the most infamous person in the country, and apparently a skilled human hunter and killer. Step out of line and you'll lose your head."

"That's putting it mildly." Grander scoffed.

Erza's eyes widened. "He was…Bosco's most dangerous underground individual." She swallowed. 'No wonder he's so powerful.'

"So what happened, Grander? Why are you here?" Craig stated.

His eyes narrowed. "Sorry, I don't answer to trash like you."

Craig's teeth showed once more; they were all sharp as ever. "Funny, those were the exact words you said to me, and yet I still knocked you for a loop. So in retrospect, you're the trash because I threw you over that cliff." Craig did have a point, which let Grander to growl in frustration.

"Fine." He sneered. "If you ever read the news, you'd know that there's an ambassador conference soon. That conference will determine Bosco's power over slavery."

Craig didn't look at all fazed. He expected this from the get-go. "I get it. So since you were against the whole idea of ridding slavery, you decided to stoop so low as to take Fiore's Bosco ambassador as a hostage and blackmail everyone at the conference. Am I right?"

Velvea's eyes widened as she had a hand over her mouth Craig figured it out, and she was gonna be the catalyst to make Bosco a living nightmare again. "The horror."

Shore's eyes narrowed. "Bosco would stoop so low as to smuggle slave trading, and blackmail with fellow ambassadors. How repulsive."

Craig looked back at Cana. "Well looks like you're in luck today." He still sounded and looked aggressive. "I get to save your hide, again." He shook his head as he looked back ahead. "Seriously, can you be anymore helpless."

"Well so~rry! I don't know that psychopath as well as you!" Cana rebuffed. "Just so you know, I am not taking you out to dinner again, Cranky!"

"Don't worry." He smirked as he reached back for his blood red sword. "After I finally dealing with Grander, you may just lose your appetite."

"Is he serious? He's gonna fight him all by himself?!" Happy shouted in disbelief.

"He's out of his mind." Natsu muttered.

Cana narrowed her eyes as tension arose in the air. "Guys, trust me. Cranky here is gonna make things ugly."

"Uglier than you when you get scared. That much is guaranteed." Craig snickered.

"Okay, you're just asking for a butt-whooping!" Cana fumed. "I hope you get hurt to the point where you can't stand!"

Craig frowned. Suddenly all that was sheer and lively died. A shrilled wind blew, and Cana immediately silenced as she noticed the dead serious look on Craig's face. "…you might be right."

Grander's eyes narrowed. "Looks like it's you and me. Compared to last time, those two were in the way."

Craig gripped his still sheathed sword and a snarl escaped, like that of a wild animal.

 _That same day as when Boreas, Iori, and Malloy were defeated, ash and fire was everywhere. Craig, Al, and Nina were in front of Grander. All three were finding the area hard to move around in because it felt as terrible as razorblades._

 _Grander stood with arms stained with blood from slicing through others beforehand. "You three. You're causing a disaster here; these riots, these massacres, these running slaves…" His eyes narrowed. "You've ruined Bosco, Craig!"_

 _Craig had his swords poised. "And I don't regret it! Like I said, it's a good day to die!" He lunged ahead, yet Grander let out a battlecry as he chopped downwards. Craig moved out of the way as the earth was sliced into and spread onwards for miles, obliterating quite a few sites and collapsing several abandoned watchtowers._

 _Craig gained footing again and got in close. "_ _ **Smash!**_ _" He punched forward with vicious intentions. His punched echoed, yet Grander didn't seem moved by Craig's punch. Craig grunted as his arm felt like it was in pain._

" _Craig, get away!" Nina pleaded._

" _His entire body is a blade! Remember that?!" Al shouted._

 _Craig's eyes widened, but was too late as Grander's arms came around in a vicious swipe, cutting into Craig's forearms as he was recoiling. He flew back into a thud on his back, and grunted as his arm had some red._

" _Craig!" Nina angrily looked back at Grander. "Just look at what you've done! I won't have you hurt my friend!" The little girl began to proceed, catching Al off guard._

" _No, Nina! He'll kill you!" Al shouted, but watched on as the little girl grabbed a nearby pipe and ran up to Grander. She thus began to pound away at his legs, and all Grander did was look down, glowering._

 _Nina hit away, the pipe bashing at his legs. "I don't care about what happens! I won't let my friends suffer any longer! We cared for another, and we lived with another!" She grew some misty eyes as she hopelessly pounded at Grander's titanium body. "And now we're all fighting! My friends are gone! I won't have any more taken from me-!"_

 _She gasped as Grander suddenly slashed at her pipe, breaking it into diced fragments. Nina looked scared as she found herself stumbling backwards. She looked up at Grander to see his dark face with shadows._

" _Consider yourself fortunate then, because you'll be free to see them anytime you want." With that comment, his arm slashed at the little girl, making her fall over and squeal._

" _NINA!" Craig and Al screamed. Both furiously rushed for the severely injured girl. Both men angrily rushed outwards and jumped in front of Nina. They jumped ahead at Grander and attacked with fists of vengeance, one punch from each echoing through Grander's body, and yet nothing happened._

" _How pathetic!" Grander brought an arm around, ready to slice at Craig._

" _Craig, no!" Al's cry echoed and he shoved Craig out of the way. He pushed Craig enough to keep him safe._

 _Craig stumbled back as time slowed down, and he saw the vicious horror of Al falling in his place as Grander slashed his sharp arms diagonally on Al's side._

 _Craig was filled with horror as Al fell right beside Nina. "AL! NINA!"_

Craig's eyes burned with hostility, and he was never gonna forget that day. The day he lost so many comrades. He drew forth a second blade, and crossed both swords in an X formation.

"For all of those fallen slaves, for Al, for Nina, I'll end you right here; for all of our sakes." Craig vowed.

"Oh, really?" Grander asked, not convinced. "I highly doubt that."

"Be ready, Grander." A feral and vicious smirk arose on Craig's, startling and creeping everyone out. "Because you're gonna dance with the devil, one final time!"

* * *

 **Nothing too exciting, I admit, but I hurried with the last half in one day. I am lagging behind in pacing, but I still do my best as ever. Some more Cana and Craig bickering, as you all love.**

 **Comments and reviews appreciated! I'll be sure to make a quality fight next chapter! Until then! :)**


	8. Solidaster: Heavy Metal Clash

Tension filled the air as Craig stood some ways from Grander. Both participants looked hostile, and full of contempt; even the passing winds didn't touch them because their skins were so tense with the blood pumping.

Craig's swords were crossed and his reflection and Grander's was seen on opposite sides of the blades. Both looked locked onto the other, and had no intention on backing down.

"Everyone, get back, this battle may very well get intense." Shore insisted. Velvea and her father assisted in whatever ways they could in getting the wounded Natsu and Erza away several feet. Cana limped away several feet and turned to look back at the hostile face of Craig.

"The only thing that seems to be more painful than your punches is your tongue!" Grander thus began running ahead after Craig, whom looked read and bared his teeth.

"Alright you giant kitchen knife, it's on!" Craig kept his swords crossed as Grander brought down an axe kick, literally. The back of his pants and leg in general manifested into a blade, brought down and caught in a stalemate on Craig's swords. With his raw animal strength behind him, Craig kept his ground as Grander didn't seem to be fazed either.

"You still got some nerve defying everyone in your way." Grander scoffed up close.

"I hate everything, including your sick need for control." Craig deflected Grander with his blades and directed him towards his right. Grander was forced to step back and turn his arms into blades.

" **Blood Sickle!** "

He attempted a slash at Craig with one arm blade, but Craig turned the handle on his left sword and blocked the arm swipe, the sharp blades grinding against the other. He came around with his left arm blade, but much to everyone's shock, Craig turned his head and opened his mouth. His sharp teeth bit into the arm blade, keeping a strong hold. Grander looked startled as Craig's sharp material was keeping him still.

Erza's eyes were wide. "Amazing. His swords aren't even breaking." She looked on as Craig brought the one hand with the other sword back. "Those swords are so strong, and his teeth and jaw power are like that of a savage predator's."

" **Humming Pointer!** " Using his blood red sword in his right hand, he used the very tip and jabbed ahead. The sharp tip was like a strong jab as it was fast and vicious; in and out. Grander felt his abdomen take a strong yet weak cut, which caused him to reel back. Craig didn't let up as he came around and spun in place, swinging both his swords and engraving more superficial cuts onto his face.

Happy gawked. "No way! He can cut Grander?!" He saw the monster reel back some more, and saw him use his arm blade to block a sword hammering down onto him. Both continued glaring the other down.

"It looks like it." Erza said, stilled filled with curiosity as she saw a closer examination. "However, they only seem superficial, so not much damage is enforced."

"But to damage his titanium body in general, those swords and those honed edge-wielding techniques are bizarre." Shore stated. "To have such abilities, one must be experienced, and to have swords that have the strongest and sharpest metals on all of Earth Land."

Craig turned his head in time to bite into a downwards chop, the blade caught in time by his fangs. Craig glared at Grander and used the position to drive his dark red sword into him, using another Humming Pointer that made Grander lurch. With him as such, Craig let go of his hold and sheathed a sword. He then threw a fist forward.

" **Smash!** "

He drove a vicious punch forward, right into Grander's forehead, making a harsh blow rattle through his head that went through his body. Grander stumbled back, which left him open once more. Craig sheathed the other sword quickly and drove an uppercut.

" **Soaring Pain!** "

Crag delivered an uppercut to Grander's chin, sending the titanium man soaring into the air, and the titanium clanged through the airspace. Everyone watched in awe as Grander fell downwards, slamming against the ground and dust blew.

Craig looked back at the dust, his eyes narrow with hostility. "…" Nothing was said, and he expected his adversary to be standing. With past experience fighting Grander, Craig knew that his titanium body would hold out against his wild animal strength and brutality. And as the dust cleared, Grander was seen standing up, his face only having the superficial cuts gained, and the punch marks barely visible.

"Should've known you'd be this hard to get rid of." Craig growled, turning back towards him. His feet spread apart as he readied for Grander, whose fingers were lined with titanium blades.

"I could say the same about you." Without anymore hesitation, Grander charged right in, and went to slice Craig. Craig scoffed at him and bared his sharp teeth once more. He brought his titanium armbands forward, and used them as blockers for the slicing attacks. The attacks actually bounced off of Craig's armbands, slicing and leaving cut marks on the buildings.

Natsu gasped. "No way. Those things that he has on are titanium too?"

"Which means he has an actual defense." Erza stated.

Cana was in awe to say the least. This was what Craig was also hiding from her. He had an immense amount of experience in battle that she didn't know, which was how he came prepared. If he fought against Grander before, who knows what else he's fought in the past? Personally, she didn't wanna find out, since this was the same guy who pisses her off to no end.

Craig kept blocking and deflected the shots and slashes. He used his titanium armbands throughout the whole way, while getting forced back by Grander's offensive play. Grander's ongoing slashing left even more marks on the buildings as they were deflecting off of Craig's choice of defense, leaving Craig to only make one final block, bringing them both to a stalemate.

Craig growled at the man, and wasted no time in using his legs and kicked viciously in the lower abdomen, making Grander lose momentum. " **Smash!** " Craig drove another fist forward, right in the forehead once again, making the man grunt as he skidded back this time.

Grander looked back, but much to his, and everyone's, surprise, they saw Craig standing up, with his two swords already sheathed, and the shocking part was that he had the double-bladed sword with the gold middle bit into.

It was a phenomenon to say the least. Everyone behind him, exclude Cana, never saw this type of sword arts. Erza especially was shocked. "He can use…four swords?" She was left as speechless as everyone else. "Just how talented is this guy?"

Craig rushed on in, lunging with deep sprints with his swords crossed. Grander drew back his arm, the fingers and arm alike becoming titanium blades. "Now you're just making me mad." He thrust forward, meeting with Craig's mouth blade. The stalemate was swift and clear, and Grander couldn't seem to get an advantage in the shredding. "So I remember, these swords."

"Yeah, now it's coming back." Craig crossed and slashed his two swords in hand, and the slash marks were across Grander's abdomen in a cross formation, making him grunt. The defensive man had no time to waste, and Craig appeared with his head sideways and swords crossed.

" **Devil's Cross!** "

He slashed his mouth blade up, and his swords slashed in opposite arcs, like that of a church cross. The intersecting attacks left more superficial cuts on Grander, leaving him to fall backwards. Craig kept still and waited for Grander to make an offensive play.

"You remember these swords. All three were handcrafted and refined by the best blacksmith in the Pergrande Kingdom. Your slashing offenses won't break these, and elements won't wear them down." Craig informed.

Grander got up, having his eyes covered by the shadows. The pressure in the air shifted, and it felt like Craig and everyone felt their own skin cutting. They actually saw the air currents around Grander shredding into nothing, and the ground beneath him also had thick slash marks. Now things were getting very serious.

"Do you feel that?" Happy asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid this Magic Power is the most I've sensed before." Erza said. "…it's even greater than Master Makarov, and he's one of the Wizard Saints."

Cana's eyes narrowed. "I don't think that matters when this guy isn't from Fiore."

Grander advanced onwards, lunging after Craig with the ground beneath cut into as he advanced, leaving a cut up trail following him. Craig's predatory eyes showed no mercy as he crossed his two swords in hand, blocking Grander's foot as it sharpened to a bladed point. The tip and the swords met with an echo, and the deflected stab raced up on either side of Craig and Grander, slicing up the several buildings in two.

Everyone watched in sheer awe as Craig lost momentum, and hurriedly fell back and went into a skid underneath Grander so as to crouch up from behind. The titanium man turned his head back and swung his arm around. Clanging against Craig's right side of the mouth blade.

Craig got a foot behind himself and pivoted outwards, spinning away until he stood in front of a really tall building on the side of the streets. He looked forward, seeing Grander advance onto him. He hurriedly turned his head and crossed his swords.

" **Clasp Blade!** "

His wrists were together and he had the fingertips pointed at him. The fingertips and palms collided with the swords, and another echo went through the area. It seemed as though nothing had happened, but Craig was barely holding his ground anymore; if anything, it looked like he was skidding back a few inches.

Long glints went in lines up against several of the buildings behind Craig, including the one going straight up and slicing the tall building into shambles. The whole structure was completely collapsing on itself slowly, despite being a 70-foot-tall building. Small cuts were also seen on Craig's cheeks and arms.

Craig was having trouble, and he fell short as Grander lifted his knee. "Nice try." Grander let out a grunt as he kicked Craig in the leg, the sharp bladed tip piercing into his leg and Craig fell backwards, crashing into the wall of the several falling buildings. Altogether, the entire structure of the buildings all around completely fell apart, and dust and debris fell down.

The earth rumbled, and the structures collapsing echoed through the entire city that was sliced up. Cana and everyone's eyes were wide with sheer awe at the level of destruction that the one attack could accomplish, and they all felt hope drain as debris and sections of the building fell down on Craig.

After a full minute, it all settled, and a huge section of debris was before everyone. Grander stood with a disciplined face. "Are you done? Because I am."

A long silence fell, save the small bits of debris still rolling around and crumbling. Grander turned away as he thought the battle was over. He took a couple steps away, but stopped when some shifting was heard. He didn't look back until the shifting grew into a roar and heard some heavy grunting. To everyone's shock and disbelief, a massive piece of the corner of a building, still intact with furniture and all, was up from the earth.

Craig was at the very bottom, snarling as his fangs and veins were seen popping out. His muscles were seen as he had some blood running down his arms and forehead. He looked like he was gonna fall and get crushed, but he was actually holding up extremely well, despite the immense pain from using his strength to hold up the intact large fragment of a building.

Natsu's eyes bulged out of his head. "NO WAY!"

"He's that strong?" Erza herself couldn't believe what she was seeing. "What raw strength, but you can't tell from that muscle mass. It's all so compressed."

Cana's mouth gaped. "Oh man, he's even stronger than Elfman for crying out loud!"

However, Grander didn't show any surprise. "Well, you're as persistent as ever, I'll give credit there. But now what are you gonna do?"

His taunt only made Craig growl even more, his sharp teeth almost gritting. "Isn't it obvious, you metalheaded dunce?" As he raised his head, a dark shadow loomed over his face, making his sea blue eyes look more monstrous than before. "I'm gonna avenge my friends by ending your life."

Grander looked unfazed, but the permanent bruise made him cringe. He was far too cocky last time, and so this time around, he wasn't gonna take any chances. "We'll see who dies."

"Try this!" With his raw prowess, Craig mustered up as much momentum as he possibly could and threw the enormous piece of building at Grander. Natsu and Happy's eyes nearly bulged out of their heads as they saw Craig actually throw the debris. Shore and Velvea were just as baffled, and Cana and Erza had no words to describe the pure force he had used.

As the building piece went sailing at Grander, the man crossed his arms, his fingers loose as they became sharp titanium blades once again. "It doesn't matter what you throw at me. I can slice a mountain in two, I can split this city into shambles; this will be no different.

Using the building thrown as cover, Craig used the brief relief he had and drew all of his blades once more; two swords, and the double-bladed one once more. He readied himself once Grander took the bait.

" **Dice Splicer!** "

Grander's titanium hands crossed like an X formation, and the building piece glinted and was completely cut into diced styles. The fashion being like Gildarts's Disassembly Magic. Natsu and everyone saw that he didn't even move his feet to attack, which startled them greatly.

Just then, slashing was heard, and Grander's eyes narrowed. Moments later, as the diced debris kept falling, it was smashed and sliced even more, revealing Craig with his blades lunging through as an opening, taking Grander by surprise.

" **Blood Sickle!** "

Grander's arms became titanium blades. The debris fell, and the earth quaked as Craig began to slash and parry every blow Grander could possibly throw. This time, the surprise worked in Craig's favor as he was the one driving Grander back, barely blocking the sharp blades, and every spark and shredding clash was like bun bullets going in rapid fire. They were so fast and so sharp; so perceptive that even Erza wouldn't believe how skilled Craig was on offense. His style was extremely accurate with points, and highly vicious and personality.

Finally, Craig crossed his swords, forcing Grander to cross and harden his arms, but that left him with slash marks that made him grunt in annoyance. Another opportunity was at hand, and Craig took a step back and began to lung ahead, spinning towards him. Grander's eyes widened.

" **Spiral Dragon Slice!** "

Craig spiraled past Grander, planting his feet after spiraling like a drill past him. He was in a slashed motion, and Grander had a few curved cuts that were all over his body and clothes, but were still superficial.

The titanium man stumbled back from the damage, but that was all Craig needed. He turned around and pointed one sword at him. " **Humming Pointer!** " He jabbed the tip of his one sword behind Grander, making a small cut into the man's black, impaling him by just a little.

Grander got his momentum falling forward and didn't fall completely, rather he found his feet and glared back at Craig. Craig wasn't smirking, but was filled with vicious force. There was a hidden level of calm, and it only fueled his rage even more.

Grander's entire body turned around. His one step forward made the ground cut into various slice marks, which was a bad sign as his power was still going on strong. "You're just making this harder for yourself. Take this why don't ya."

His knuckles jutted out razor sharp blades of titanium, almost like curved claws, and thick ridged appeared all over his arms, like jagged, spiked, and curved armor. " **Titanium Gauntlet!** " With no hesitation behind his advance, Grander let out a grunt as he slashed at Craig, and in return Craig used the swords he had in his hands and the right side of his mouth blade to stop the one arm.

However, he realized that Grander still had a second arm.

'Oh crap!' He realized he wasn't gonna be able to dodge, and Grander's right arm with sharp titanium jutting out raked Craig, cutting into him and making red spill. The vicious person that was Craig had to hold in a harsh grunt of pain as he lost balance.

Grander advanced. "No matter how you saw it, it takes up all of your skill to keep one arm from shredding up your body." He had the left fist back again. "Too bad, even the most skilled swordsman can't defeat me."

Craig gagged blood as he bellowed a scream, though his teeth were still clenching his gold handle of the two blades. Grander drove the left gauntlet in deeper, cutting and piercing Craig's abdomen. As Craig flew back, red spilled from Grander's titanium with Craig's blood on it.

Getting his footing, Craig skidded backwards to a halt. His legs were shaking, the product of damage and near-collapse. His sea-green t-shirt was stained in red with slash marks all around. With his forehead and edges of his mouth bleeding as well, it looked as though he was gonna keel over.

His eyes showed defiance, and he was still left standing. He glared at Grander, whom was surprised. "I'm not as weak as last time. A year can change a person."

Grander got over his surprise and scoffed, retracting his gauntlets. "So it would seem to be the case." He crossed his arms and fingers again. "But still…" He lunged ahead, in which Craig readied with his swords. "There's no place in the world for people like you!"

Craig tilted his head and intercepted the blade with the mouth blade, but Grander used the one hand. With his free hand, he slashed, swatting away Craig's two swords that were sent spinning in the air. To his horror, as the swords flung out, that left him to get a vicious, sharp uppercut by Grander, the slicing and cutting starting at the chin. The recoil was enough to make Craig lose some strength, enough to make the double blade flung out of his mouth as well.

'Oh crap!' Craig's eyes were wide as time seemed to have slowed down. Grander raised a leg high, and the sides and the tip of the boots became sharp and pure titanium. He kicked forward, and the sharp boot tip pierced Craig's abdomen again, making him scream in pain as more of his blood spilled.

"Craig!" Cana shouted, but was left unable to do anything as she watched him tumble backwards, crashing into a pile of wall remains, barely intact. His back hit the debris mound, and he slid down and grunted in pain. His legs couldn't seem to move, and all of his blades pierced the ground right on his sides. His whole sea green shirt was stained in red, and he looked as though he was torn to ribbons.

Grander advanced forward, his footsteps echoing through Craig's ears. The tall man stopped when he was five feet ahead of Craig, and glowered down at him with a dark look in his eyes. Grander, for the most part, looked secretly thrilled for this moment.

"Why do you continue to waste my time?" He asked, pitying Craig as he could hardly stand up. "You're at a disadvantage, and you have been from the start. Why do you continue resisting me?"

Craig panted as he was in pain, but grunted as he continued to get up. His body had suffered a lot of abdominal blood loss and cuts, far more than what the average human should endure, and yet here he was, defying all odds.

"Because." He stated in between pants. "Because…I have those who I stood up for, those who gave their lives and wills, those who went against the world itself. I'd sooner have the whole world as my enemy than forget those faces that brought me here. Falling before you would be a crime itself." His words were so crisp and strong, and it was clear they were true and resolute.

To everyone, they weren't sure what to make of his words. All they could do was just stare in awe as he stood up and plucked his swords from the earth in which they impaled. His breath hitched and he gagged, but he never faltered as his predatory gaze was aimed for Grander.

"Then say hello to them in hell." Bringing his arms around, they were coated in titanium blades at the elbows, sides, and fingers. " **Solace Decimator!** "

In a single swipe in opposite arcs overlapping the other, a long slashed echoed. Craig's eyes saw the air pressure coming at him was shredded apart, and everyone looked in horror as Craig only stood there, and moments passed before it all happened.

All around, the buildings before their eyes, as far as the eye went across the horizon…they, along with the debris, and Craig, who had his arms up…it all sundered. Craig spilled red in the arms, and in the abdomen. The buildings across the entire area became shredded, diced bits, even the ground was shredded with immense crevices all around. The buildings toppled down, and the debris behind Craig toppled into dust.

Dust even shredded into diced bits, and didn't surrounded Grander as it did Craig. A dust storm raged and all of Solidaster sounded like it was an earthquake that happened. The damage was undeniably extreme, leveling the whole south end of Solidaster; houses and buildings were leveled down, and a while three minutes was nothing but shredded toppling.

"He destroyed half of Solidaster in just a strong swing of his arms!" Velvea shouted in sheer horror.

"He leveled the entire area…this Magic level is beyond anything I've ever seen." Erza commented. "Is this really the full power of foreign countries such as Bosco?"

"Craig…" Cana looked in horror as everything came down before her. A part of her was saying the heck, as if Craig had it coming to him, but did he really have to go out this way? Another part of her hurt because Craig saved her butt on more than several occasions…which always ended in bickering.

After the insanity, Grander turned around, his stone gaze glared them down, but to their small relief, he looked more than a little tired. He obviously used up a lot of his Magic Power, so using anymore of his tricks could be harmful to himself.

"Now, I'll be taking the heiress now." He began t=walking towards them, and Velvea shuddered and collapsed to her knees at Grander's raw strength. "I refuse to have Bosco's slavery tarnished, so I'll use you and be on my way. Time to fix what the monster back there broke."

Everyone couldn't move; cuts were all over their faces and bodies. Even if they could, Grander would literally cut them down. He had the stern look that couldn't even be broken by Makarov or Laxus.

A sudden blow to the back made Grander grunt as he fell forward. The man fell forward with a thud, and his body shook in small amounts of pain that added up from Craig's assaults from before. Everyone's eyes dilated at the intense site that left them unable to breath.

Grander looked back, and to his horror and disbelief, Craig was standing tall as the dust blew past him. Craig had all of his swords sheathed and tucked behind his jacket still wrapped around his waist. The rest of his body, however, was dried up red. Cuts and dirt were scattered all over his body. It was hard to tell if he was even alive.

A dark shadow was over his sea blue eyes. All of them were paralyzed in sheer horror at Craig as he had the eyes that were more fearsome than a demon; fearsome than your worst nightmare; fearsome than Erza's herself. This was the look of a predatory monster, who's seen the evils and wicked in the world and embraced it with a cold heart. The eyes, despite the color, saw red, and were bloodshot. And yet Craig stood tall and mighty, glaring solemnly at Grander.

"After all of those cuts, and blood loss, you're still in one piece?! Do you have some superhuman pain threshold or something?!" Grander shouted out in disbelief.

"I've been all over this crazy world. I've experienced physical and mental pain that would've killed a normal man a long time ago." Craig stated in a low, growling tone. "I was punctured in the neck, yet it only felt like a sting. I was pierced right into my legs, and the abdomen holds the marks of many foes, including you." He proceeded forward, red dripping from his fingers.

"I know your weakness, Grander. The more you use your Magic, and the more power you exert, the less dense and the less sharp your attacks get." His eyes narrowed. "In the end, you're nothing but loose paper when you're all dried up."

Grander growled lowly and glared at Craig. He had his fingers become sharp titanium blades once more. "Alright, this time you're gonna wish you stayed dead. **Dice Splicer!** " He crossed his arms and hands in an X formation, and Craig immediately brought his arms up, using the titanium and heavy wristbands on his arms to deflect the slicing attack. He kept his gaze ahead as the ground and residue of debris was diced up even more.

"Sorry, but I'm not stupid." He retorted, though despite was he said, blood dripped from the sides of his mouth and forehead still.

Grander rushed on in, and let out a battlecry as he went in and kicked Craig like he did before. An axe kick swung down, but Craig used his muscle to grab and hold the pant leg. Of course this action still led to a struggle between the two exhausted warriors. Grander used his left arm and attempted to slash at Craig while the distance was still close. Craig, naturally, used his head and sank his sharp teeth into Grander's wrist, restraining his left arm now, while holding back his pant leg.

A long intimidating struggle was between the two, but in the end Craig still had his feet on the ground, and pressed forward, leaving Grander to slowly fall backwards. As Grander fell back, Craig clenched a bloody fist and hurried into Grander, letting his hold onto him go and drew a fist forward.

"Time for you to pay for the treachery you've caused! **Smash!** " Craig bashed his fist with intense might, driving it right into Grander's bruise. The immense pain bellowed and Grander screamed as Craig added insult to injury and drove the fist downwards, sending Grander into the earth. The ground quaked, and Craig stepped back as his fist looked as though the bones inside were bruised.

The dust cleared, and Grander's leg shot out at him. Craig, once again, grabbed the top and bottom of the boot, and grunted as he skidded back a few feet. Grander growled down at Craig, but was left to only get thrown to the ground as Craig let out a cry as he turned his body and turned the boot, making Grander fall to the side and tumble towards a building that wasn't shredded up.

Craig grabbed his swords one last time; the two in hand, and the one in his mouth. This was a sign that he was gonna throw everything at Grander with all he's got.

Grander rushed out at Craig, and both closed in on the other. Grander's arms were covered in the titanium, sharp gauntlets. With a vicious and dark battlecry, he and Craig met.

" **Titanium Gauntlet!** "

All anyone saw was a flash, and white filled the air. They all had wide eyes as they looked ahead with all. After the flash ended, Grander and Craig were pass the other, and Craig was in a slashed pose, as was Grander.

A strong wind blew past them, and everyone saw Grander retract his gauntlets, and Craig's shoulders and ribs spilled more red that stained his sea green shirt, yet Craig had shadows over his eyes, so it was hard to tell if he was still alive.

His slow movement caught everyone, and Grander looked back with slight anger. Despite the cross blow, Craig was still standing.

Craig did an intriguing movement. While he had his swords in hand, he got out all of the sheaths at once, and held them close to each other. With his arms crossed, and sheaths and swords being held by barely a finger each, Craig slowly pressed his fingers inward, slowly sheathing the swords and mouth blade ends with his arms still crossed.

"You…" Grander turned around, angrily glaring at Craig. "This next blow, I'll finish you, and slavery shall…" He noticed that he could barely move, and it seemed like a delayed reaction, but he felt a stinging sensation starting from the gut and traveling up to his head, and two other stinging sensations went from the gut and slanted up over the pectorals.

Craig's eyes widened. " **900 Demon Caliber – Bloodlust Blitz!** "

His swords sheathed, and the clang was so loud that it traveled all over Solidaster. It was like a gunshot almost. At that instant, three giant gashes erupted on Grander. His blood spilled everywhere, and he gagged in pain as long gashes left blood running from the cuts over his pectorals and running up the neck and head. They were more than superficial; these were deep. Grander had a straight line of red running down from the middle of his forehead and going down, and he sank to his knees.

"This can't…be…"

Craig turned around and put his swords away, tuck being his jacket once more. His eyes glared at Grander. "Believe it pal. This is over." His fists clenched harder as his body seemed to have gotten more tense by the second. "You messed up big time! You killed so many slaves, and now it's your turn to end up in their shoes!"

He ran ahead, time slowing down. "One year ago, a rebellion took place, and we all fought for the sake of freedom!" His bruised fist clenched so hard that blood stopped circulating through it. "And on that warzone, many of my friends died! If I had never set into Bosco, then they would've been alive…but now they're truly free! AND THEY DON'T REGRET A SINGLE THING!"

A wave of faces came to Craig as he let out a scream of pure might as he drove his damaged fist forward, right into the permanent bruise. Grander felt everything in his body going numb, and he couldn't even scream as it was like a meteor was striking his bruise. He felt the bones all around shatter as Craig punched harder, driving his fist deeper as more faces of the salves with smiles on their faces were seen…the last two were of Al and Nina.

With a monstrous roar, Craig followed through with his punch, and Grander gagged a wave of red as he shot back, smashing through a huge, thick building. The entire building, and the ones behind it, all toppled over as a huge shockwave rippled through the area. The whole ground shook violently as Craig's Smash, literally smashed Grander right through a whole block of buildings still barely intact.

Everyone couldn't help but gape their mouths at the site. It was pure power as Craig huffed and got to a knee. Their eye went to the open area that Craig left. The dust settled, and in a huge crater a far ways away, they saw Grander devoid of pupils. The most noticeable damage was not just the three huge gashes on him, but the thick, black abdominal wound, dented inwards by Craig, far deeper than the one he got before.

He fell to his knees and his head was positioned to look up at the sky as a bird chirped overhead. 'I don't know how…but he's done it…that man…has no bounds on freedom.' With those final thoughts, Grander fell forward with a thud, dead.

Shore's eyes were wide, shaking even. "I don't believe this. Grander…has fallen."

"No way." Natsu muttered, barely able to breathe. "Grander's…dead?"

"That level of power. That was raw determination beyond any limitation." Erza muttered.

Velvea had her mouth covered. "…he won." She sounded shocked, yet happy. "Grander's gone…he won!"

Cana was at a loss for words. The man Craig took down was beyond any level of Magic she'd sensed, and his strength was immense…but she just witnessed Craig defying all odds, and his bloody mess of a body was proof that his monstrous demeanor and pain tolerance can't be trumped.

Craig just stared out at the fallen Grander, and panted. To his surprise, he felt his lips forming a grin, smiling that now Grander was finally dead, his friends could rest in peace.

 _Grander screamed in pain as Craig roared like a monster, his huge and powerful punch. A great shockwave bellowed and the ground shattered from the force that a bloody Craig provided, His shirt was all torn up, revealing his damaged abdominal region and deep gashes._

 _Grander gagged blood as that marked the victory, and Grander could only choke as the cliff shattered, and he fell backwards into the sea, where the rocks were. Below all of the rocks shattered, making strong waves as Grander seemingly sank._

 _Craig looked down at the sea swaying, disregarding his bloodied hands. He heard nothing but wind and sea as his jacket shifted while tied to his waist. The battle was won. The war itself was won._

 _Up ahead, blue sky seemed to have been rolling in slowly. Still overhead, dark skies plagued the atmosphere, and Craig turned around to look at the carnage before him. Black skies were still above, and fires were far away and settling. The rebellious slaves all hollered as they chased of the scurrying forces, scared now that Grander was gone._

 _Amongst the debris on the ground some ways away, Craig caught sight of his friends. Without even a remote concern for himself, he rushed to them as they laid on their backs._

" _Al! Nina!" He shouted to them. He saw how pale and sickly they were. They looked like serious wounds from Grander; from protecting Craig. He saw how they were barely holding on, and they weakly looked at him in amazement._

" _Craig, buddy…" Al muttered, unable to move as his back was unrepairable from Grander slicing into it. "That was amazing."_

" _You did it, Craig." Nina muttered, a smile on her face._

 _Craig shook his head. "No, we did it, but…" He swallowed hard, seeing their fatal wounds. "Just hang in there, okay? I'll go and…" Before he could move anywhere else, he was stopped when two weak clutches grabbed his bloodied arms. Craig gasped as he turned back around, finding Al and Nina, one arm each, holding onto Craig._

 _Both of them smiled as their eyes mist. Both of them shook their heads at him. Craig felt his heart sank as his strength was fading. He sank to his knees as he could only see his two friends smiling at him, their eyes ready to fall tears._

 _The longer they stared, the more mist Craig was starting to get. "Al…Nina…"_

 _Nina gave her huge smile. "Craig, you lost everything, and you don't know why, but it's fine."_

" _Your beginning was bad man…but you made it count as you went along, right?" Al coughed some blood as he and Nina held their grip tight on Craig's hands. "You've gone far buddy." A tear happily fell. "And now look, we won…we won."_

 _Nina sniffled as she looked up, seeing the dark sky clear out, and sunlight began to brighten up their spots. "We did it…we won." Tears ran down her small cheeks as she never felt so happy in her life. She turned towards a teary Craig, and her little smile grew._

" _Craig…it's okay. We knew this would happen." She said. "I'm so happy, I got to see the sun again. Isn't it beautiful?"_

 _Craig and everyone saw the sunlight starting to pierce more of the dark clouds, brightening up more of the area around them._

" _I'd never thought I'd live to see the sun again." Al sniffled in happiness. "It's so beautiful." He turned towards Craig, his grip starting to loosen. "Buddy, you're a true friend, don't forget that. We wouldn't have wanted this any other way."_

" _Grander's gone…we're free at last." Nina cried out more tears of joy. "Craig, Al, I'm so happy!"_

" _I am too!" Al streamed and sniffled tears with Nina, and Craig quivered as his friends were seeing happiness in their final moments. With everything he had, he smiled proudly, despite the immense pain flowing through his heart. If he was to see them for the last time, it should be with smiles._

 _Al and Nina opened their eyes one last time, both having smiles at Craig, who had tears of sadness and joy running down his cheeks._

" _Craig, you lost everything…but you were everything to us…" Al choked a little as he was starting to get hazy. "We never felt so much hope before. You're a true friend."_

" _Craig…" Nina's eyes started to close. "Thank you…for letting us see the light of the world again…thank you…Craig…thank you…"_

 _With those words, Nina and Al slowly closed theirs eyes, dying with smiles on their faces. Craig's heart stopped, but the tears never stopped flowing. With a big smile, he curled over and placed his head on the ground, sobbing madly while being happy that he made their lives hopeful._

 _A little while after, Craig was seen, crying tears down his face as he sent two wooden coffins out to sea, the smaller one being Nina. Both of them had crosses on them and the two coffins were linked side-by-side, sailing off towards sea with blue skies and sunshine ahead._

 _As they went off, an image of a happy Al and a cheerful and smiling Nina were seen, and Craig continued to cry in pain and happiness._

Craig fell over. 'Al…Nina…I hope you're still smiling up there…' He fell over onto his side, thudding as everyone rushed over to his aid.

* * *

A few days passed, and Solidaster was still recovering from the damage Grander had done. Fortunately for everyone, every building and house had a basement of cellar, so everyone evacuated down there, so thankfully no casualties happened. Grander's three subordinates were all take in by the Rune Knights, and his corpse was left in Solidaster after word of his origins arose.

Inside the infirmary of the shell-shaped castle, Shire turned towards the nurse. "What's his condition?"

The nurse flipped a few pages on her clipboard. "Well, Sentoro will be fine. He was lucky that his cuts and gashes were minor. He'll live." She flipped some more pages and turned her attention towards Craig, who was napping and covered in bandages all over. "As for him, it's nothing short of pure astonishment. A normal man wouldn't have survived those wounds. He's got immense durability to hold up like this."

Shore looked back and stared at Craig as his sea green shirt was replenished, as was his clothing in general. He only took a few steps forward and stopped. He grinned as Craig crossed his arms as he slept against the headboard, covered in bandages from head to toe.

"Young man, you've done it. You secured our safety." He said to a sleeping Craig. "I am in your debt."

"…one more syllable…I bite your arm…" He sleep talked.

Velvea giggled as she smiled. "My, he sure is aggressive even when asleep."

Cana and the recovered Fairy Tail Mages were right beside her. Cana gave a weird look at Craig. "Yeah, that's why I call him Cranky. He hates everything."

Natsu cracked his knuckled. "Whatever, he can hate me all he wants, but I still got a bone to pick with him." He was silenced when a fist conked the back of his head. "Ow! What, Erza?" He whined.

Erza put her hands to her hips. "Don't even think about it, Natsu. If it wasn't for him, we'd be dead right now." She turned ahead to see Craig napping still, turning over to the side. She herself couldn't deny that she wanted to test Craig, but seeing as how he defeated an opponent that she couldn't and had swords used as well, asking him to fight when his style is so unorthodox; she couldn't tell if he was a real swordsman or not. Whatever the case, challenging him wouldn't do any good for either party. He was an ally…for now.

"I still say I can kick his butt." Natsu said beneath his breath.

Happy floated right next to him. "Oh, and can you avoid getting punched, bit, and sliced by that guy?"

"S-shut up, Happy!"

Cana giggled at the scene, and her attention turned towards Craig, and she twisted her face in curiousness of his rather…unsettling demeanor.

* * *

Later on, evening came, and the mages, and a now awake Craig, enjoyed a nice meal prepared by the staff. Naturally, Natsu was stuffing his face, eating meat off of every bone in his hands.

"Man this is really good!" He muttered as he chewed.

Happy naturally indulged in the finest fish that were fresh from the sea, and of course Cana was drinking up the finest wine.

"Aw yeah, now that's what I call a well-deserved filler!" She hollered out, slamming a wine glass on the table.

Erza was enjoying her meal with etiquette, enjoying the fresh strawberry cheesecake that hit the spot. On the other hand, at the far end of the table, Craig, and his behavior was no different from before. He was sinking his fangs into the food on his plate. He was devouring food and taking it in like he hasn't eaten in days, mostly because he hasn't even in days.

He tore off a thick piece of meat with his incisors. He lifted his head and chomped on the meat as he lifted it up and down into his mouth, like some primordial beast. Everyone present just stared at his audacity of absolute zero manners. Even Natsu looked like a saint compared to him.

Sentoro sat down, a shadow over his eyes. "This fool has the nerve to eat like a wild animal in front of us all."

Velvea had a nervous smile. "Now Sentoro, let's be patient. He may have…mannerism issues, but he did save all of our lives."

Shore nodded in agreement to his daughter. "Yes, it's because of him that we can proceed with heading to Bosco tomorrow." He turned towards Craig, seeing him swallow. "Young man, we would like to thank you."

Craig turned towards him, applying a napkin to his face. "You're welcome. I was just glad I got to end that tyrant for good."

"And because of you, we can now use Grander as evidence and assure Bosco overrules their slavery."

Later, in the evening, in the bath, it looked more like a hot spring. There was a boy's side, and a girl's side.

Natsu relaxed as he sank into the soothing bath waters. "Ah, now this is more like it! I feel like loyalty! Haha!"

"It's pronounced royalty, Natsu." Happy corrected, floating on his back.

"Whatever, this still rocks!"

Shore was in the bath as well, a towel wrapped around him. "These baths were custom made to even replenish Magic levels. Still, I can't thank you all enough."

Close to the small waterfall that went into the bath, Craig was seen far from the group, looking relaxed, but still wanting to be given the cold shoulder. Even in the bath, he had the bandages on, since his wounds were that bitter.

Natsu looked at Craig discerningly. "What's his deal? Even when relaxed he can look cranky."

Happy looked just as worried. "Beats me. He hasn't said much to us. Maybe he's just tired."

Craig just kept his eyes shut as he heard nothing, nothing but the drip drops and waterfalls in the bath. The big battle he had left plenty of wounds on him, and the more he felt the sting, the more agitated he seemed to get, but he was too tired to growl or anything. He devoured a huge meal, and he just felt like napping once more.

On the girl's side, the three girls relaxed. Cana and Erza were laying back in the bath.

"Now I don't ever wanna get out." Cana mused.

"This certainly is relaxing." Erza said. "This job certainly pushed us to our limits."

Velvea was seen with her back turned, scrubbing her arm. "You all did amazing. I honestly thought things were gonna go bad, but them miracles happened." Her smile increased. "We still owe you all for your hard work."

Cana had her arms over her head as she looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah…but that last miracle wasn't by us." Her eyes narrowed. "Cranky got the credit there. He knew what he was doing."

Erza frowned as well. "Still, I was amazed that you ran into him before. He's that strong?"

"I honestly have no idea how strong he is. He's an unholy bringer." Cana turned her head away. "And no matter what, the very thought of him pisses me off. Seriously, does he ever show respect?"

Erza looked at the bath water. "His character aside, we do owe him."

Cana looked at her. "Speaking of owing. What about the reward?"

"Shore said we'll get the reward in full. Apparently Craig said he wanted nothing to do with the cash. After Velvea leaves tomorrow, that's when we depart."

"Too bad, and I really wanted to soak some sun on those beaches." A mischievous smirk arose on her lips. "And I bet you wanted to enjoy a nice vacation with Natsu, am I right?"

Erza grew red in embarrassment. "W-what?! Don't be silly Cana! We came here for the job, nothing more!" However, she couldn't deny that picturing her and Natsu on the beach together was something she wanted to enjoy. She looked away, huffing with an even bigger blush.

Velvea chuckled at the amusement before her.

* * *

In the guest section of the living quarters, Erza's team all shared an expansive room with windows that looked up to the night sky. They all looked up, smiling at the nighttime stars from the open windows.

"I think I see a fish up there!" Happy said, pointed at a random star.

Natsu crossed his arms while sitting on his bed. "Don't be crazy. That's more like a…uh…"

"See? You're just as clueless as me!"

"Oh, like your guess makes any sense at all!"

Cana sat in her bed, a hand to her own cheek. "I don't mind sharing quarters with you guys…" She frowned as she looked at the far end of the room. "But with _him_? Just one night on the train is bad enough."

On the far side, in a spare bed, Craig had his head against the headboard as he bared his teeth at Cana. "Look at me any longer, and I'll give you nightmares."

"I'm surprised children don't cry when they see the look on your face."

"Well I'm sad that for those poor souls who fall to the floor in drinking contests against you. Why would they drink against you, _Brownie_?"

"Because they're daring, and they don't make me want to choke them, _Cranky_!"

Erza decided to intervene. "Alright, that's enough you two. We should try and at least hold off until tomorrow."

Craig snapped his jaws at Erza, but that was all. "Fine, but after that, I'm getting the heck out of here, away from you bunch."

Later on, Craig was the only one up. He still stared tiredly around, and he watched as Natsu snored, Happy was sprawled across his pal's belly, Erza was sleeping soundly, and Cana looked sober and sleeping soundly.

Darkness loomed about him, and he took in the picture of Cana once more before turning his attention to the ceiling. He closed his eyes, and soon fell asleep, readying for a less than enthusiastic night.

 _The three-year-old tenderly accepted the small piece of bread from the brunette girl that was the same age as him. He looked a little confused, but he didn't wanna seem too rude._

" _Hi." He replied back. He looked at the small piece of bread, and back at her._

" _Go on, don't be shy. It's for you." The little girl insisted. Her mother looked down at the boy and her own daughter, a smile on her face as she saw her little girl being polite._

 _The little boy looked back down at the piece of fresh bread. "Thank you." He muffled, and then he opened his mouth. The little girl and her mother looked with surprise as they saw the small yet sharp baby teeth his mouth had. They watched as he bit into the bread fast. They watched as he ate it all in no time._

 _The mother was a little shocked. "My, what an appetite. You must have quite the stomach, little guy."_

 _The daughter tilted her head. "Are you still hungry?"_

 _The boy looked away, reluctance on his face. "…maybe."_

 _The little brunette smiled wider. "You don't need to be shy! We got plenty, right Mama?"_

 _Her mother looked at the food in the brown grocery bags in her hands. She looked a little ponderous, since it was only enough to last a week for two people, but when she looked down at her daughter and the less-than-dirt boy, a small sense of generosity cam over her._

" _I guess so." She said._

 _The small boy looked up at the girl's mom, some small sense of curiosity coming across him. She was like a saint, an image of an angel almost. He looked up at her and the small girl, with the latter looking more than happy, almost like a smaller angelic being in front of him._

" _What's your name?" The girl asked._

 _The three-year-old looked at her, blinking as he sat on the bench. "…Craig. What's yours?"_

 _The brunette showed no reluctance, unlike him. "Cana!"_

Craig jerked back up from his sleep, his eyes wide and hazy. He looked around swiftly, seeing as how everything wasn't as before. He noticed that he wasn't sitting on a bench, and was on the same bed he fell asleep in. He saw that the morning sky was beginning to show daybreak arising.

"What the…" He looked over at the beds along the windows, seeing everyone sleeping soundly. His eyes were still rather hazy. "Was that…a dream?" His vision cleared, seeing Cana sleeping soundly in her bed. "Or…no, it can't be. It's gotta be…a memory?"

He saw Cana shift in her bed as birds chirped outside and fluttered off. Craig sat his head against the headboard, recalling the memory. In it, he remembered being young, very young, and that's when he met the little girl and her mom. The name rings a bell indefinitely, and he looked at Cana once more.

"Cana Alberona."

* * *

Morning came, and everyone was on the shore. The guards all escorted Velvea onto the ship, but she decided to talk to them once more.

She bowed to the Fairy Tail Mages. "We still thank you for all that you've done. None of this would've been possible without your arrival." She looked over, seeing the guards proceed with Grander's corpse away. "And now we have the evidence to win this argument and liberate Bosco for good."

Natsu put his arms over his head. "No sweat! Glad we could help!"

Erza nodded. "There's no need to thank us. We were doing our job."

Shore looked around. "Speaking of which, whatever happened to that one fellow, the one with great aggression?"

Happy shrugged. "Beats me. He was gone by the time we woke up. I guess he had his fill on sharing space."

"Too bad. I really wanted to thank him for finally ending this nightmare." Velvea smiled. "But if you see him, give him my regards!"

With that, everyone watched on as the ship sailed off, and the Fairy Tail Mages waved her farewells. Not long after, they left Solidaster and were back on the rocky trail that led up to the mountains.

They walked on, but Cana didn't seem worried as the sun was over her head. "Well that was a hoot."

"Yeah no kidding! Those guys were insanely strong!" Natsu commented. "But we sure showed them!"

"I can't wait to get back to the guild! Everyone's gonna be so jealous!" Happy commented.

"It was quite an adventure." Erza looked at Natsu. "And Solidaster was nice. Perhaps we can go there once it's fully repaired."

Natsu smiled at her. "Yeah, I'd like that!"

Erza smiled at him sincerely. Her amusement was cut short when a sudden figure appeared out of nowhere, silent as a grave. Erza turned forward, and everyone stopped in their tracks when the sudden appearance was by none other than the one who saved their hides.

"It's you!" Natsu said to Craig. "So you decided to try and fight me after all!"

"In your dreams pal." Craig scoffed, unamused. "I just showed up as I was heading out as well. Decided to give you all a last appearance before heading off." Of course Craig had his reasons, and he looked at Cana with slight scrutinizing, but his eyes hid that feature very well.

"Lady Velvea sends her regards. Thank you for what happened." Erza said.

"Don't mention it. I only came around because of all the commotion going about. Decided to snoop my nose in and I struck gold, or in this case titanium. Trust me, if I wasn't here, you'd be dead."

Cana put hands to her hips. "Still, thanks anyway, but I have to ask you something."

"Brownie, I swear, you're gonna give me a headache if you keep throwing questions at me." Craig said, irritated.

The brunette ignored his snarky comment with a huff. "Well then I'll just ask it anyway. Just who do you belong to?"

Craig's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Your skills with that four-blade technique. It's clear that you were taught." Erza noted. "Do you belong to another guild? Or do you have an apprenticeship from someone skilled?"

Craig rolled his eyes and groaned. "I already told Brownie this; pay attention, you morons." His showed his teeth. "I was given tips and advice from someone. I've always been alone. End of story."

"Then have you considered joining a guild?" Natsu asked, raising a brow.

Craig turned his back, his feet making the loose ground shift. A low silence fell as he looked up at the sky. "I know what you guys are. You're all just a bunch of people who ban together and call yourself kin. Well here's a mind-blower." He looked over his shoulder. "I don't give a damn about your so-called family. That's the last thing I need is to be held down by those who care."

Natsu clenched his fists. "What'd you say?! You'd insult Fairy Tail like that?!" He was cut off by Erza, who had an arm out, but even he felt the level of agitation from her.

"You'd be wise to keep your mouth shut." Erza said.

Craig turned back towards her. "The truth hurts, doesn't it? But last I checked, you were at the mercy of someone who was shredding circles around you. If anything, you'd best know to keep your own mouth shut around me."

A serious tension was between the group, and an eager silence fell. The more Erza looked into his eyes, the more vicious and predatory they seemed. He clearly was as Cana described. Everything about him was unorthodox.

Finally, Cana stepped in. "Well then, since you're obviously despicable 24/7, why not learn to at least be friendly." Her eyes narrowed as she gave a cocky smirk. "Maybe the next time we meet each other, if I somehow miraculously save you, you have to join us. Deal?"

Craig saw where this was going. This led back to awhile ago, when he saved her. Of course that led to deals and adulations that just made him mad. But since this was Cana, someone whose pushed his buttons, he might as well see where his limits go with her, since this may be the last time.

"Alright, just try and save me. Otherwise if we run into the other again, I'll be sure to save you since you're so hopeless." He turned around. "I hope you drink into a comma. Later, Brownie!" With that, he sped off elsewhere.

Cana fumed. "I hope you get cut wielding those things, Cranky!"

As Craig left, the images and memory of last night came back, and the more he remembered the little girl's face, the more it made him think of Cana. It was clear in his mind that the two were probably the same, but he couldn't be fully sure.

He took his leave and looked over his shoulder one last time, getting a long look of Cana one more time before he went away into the mountains.

* * *

 **There you have Craig and his usual aggressive demeanor. Did my best as always in the fights, and some emotional flashbacks as before. That's a wrap for the Solidaster Arc, was it good? You guys are getting a grasp of Craig and his violence, and why he dislikes guilds. More reasons and backstory will come. Reviews, opinions, and comments are appreciated guys, thanks for reading another chapter!**


	9. Boiling Point

Cana was chilling at the bar as always, although saying 'chill' would add insult to injury. Magnolia, as well as a rather part large of Fiore for that matter, was hit by a massive warm front for a few days. The heat waves outside ran through the trees like a river, and it felt like an intense summer's day that never ended, even through the thick of night.

The brunette sat her elbow against the bar top. "Uhhhh." She groaned. "This heat is killing me!"

Mira, as she passed by, didn't seem as affected as she was attending her job; although she did have a few beads of sweat barely noticeable on her forehead. "The guild's thinking the same thing. This heat wave is pretty intense. I don't remember the record being this high last year at all."

Makarov walked by the bar, looking around and seeing how the guild was so hot that the prospect of a fight would make them feel enflamed. The heat wave had its perks after all since the guild seemed calm. He also took notice that Team Natsu was absent, supposedly out on another job to get out of the guild.

"Hmm." He perched himself onto a bar stool and took a mug of beer to his side. After a sip, he slid the newspaper he had in hand a few stools down, stopping in front of Cana.

"What?" She opened her eyes and saw the newspaper in front. It seemed loose and floppy, but she blamed the heat for that."

"Read it. There's something you have to see." Makarov informed, his tone quiet, but serious.

Cana did as suggested and took her time in reading the head article. Her eyes immediately darted to the picture, and when she saw it, her eyes widened. She sat up and looked down at the picture: A large council room with all of the ambassadors present, including Velvea. In the middle of the council room was Grander's body, and Velvea seemed strong as she used Grander as evidence for Bosco's low schemes.

"No way…" Cana began to read the article, mumbling incoherently as she read every word. She read how the meeting was at a stalemate until Velvea turned the tide to their favor by presenting Grander's body as evidence, proof that they were smuggling slaves. With a strong lead, Bosco was left diplomatically defeated in the end, and so they had to construct and new constitution with slavery abolishment.

The brunette's face lightened up as all's well it ends well. After everything that had happened last week in Solidaster, it'd be a crime if slavery kept on going. With that behind her, she took a long pause and took in a huge barrel of booze.

Makarov stared at her as she sighed after finishing. "I see that you recounted Solidaster. Good."

"Yep. That sure brought back some memories." Cana rested her chin on her hands. "Now I can drink in peace."

Makarov stared forward, heavily contemplative. "I also remember…that the one who saved you before was present."

 **One week ago**

 _Makarov sipped from his mug as he seemed content. All was fair in the guild, although it was a little quiet with Natsu gone, leaving Gray to just pluck a job. However, Lucy had decided to get a job of her own, yet it didn't matter in the end because they got back way earlier than Natsu's group did._

" _Man, just how long do they intend on making us wait?" Gray wondered, looking over his shoulder and facing the entrance. "I forgot the last time I saw their faces."_

 _Lucy wore a light blue tank top as the temperature seemed rather high today. "Yeah, it's been almost five days. I hope nothing has happened to them."_

 _Gray turned back to her nonchalantly, his naked upper body not surprising her in the slightest since the blonde was so used to Gray's stripping habit. "Let's not forget that there's gonna be a heat wave coming soon."_

 _Lucy sweatdropped. "It's hot enough as it already is."_

 _Makarov opened his eyes and looked to the door. He and everyone else saw the doors open with a kick, revealing Natsu, Happy, Erza, and Cana all with victorious smiles._

" _We're home!" Natsu shouted._

" _Aye sir, did you miss us?" Happy exclaimed._

" _Well speak of the devil." Gray said. "About time you showed up."_

 _Erza led the group away and off to the bar, where they met with the Master. The four presented themselves in front of Makarov, looking at him with grins. To Makarov's surprise, he saw the few scratches and bruises still present from their recent battles. He didn't treat it as a major ordeal, but it was rare for something as primitive as the levels of scratches and cuts to be present._

" _You seem to have taken quite the toll on yourselves during the mission I see." He said, scrutinizing them._

 _Natsu smiled as he put his hands behind his head. "Yeah, well, nothing we couldn't handle."_

" _Natsu." Erza's tone made him grow stiff. She stood right behind him. "I trust you know that fact is really false."_

 _Natsu sulked forward. "Yes."_

" _Is that so?" Makarov questioned. "So you're saying that you barely held on?"_

 _Erza closed her eyes at the remembrance of the savage beast that was Grander. "Unfortunately." She admitted. "That mission tested our will and our strategy. Grander was, in reality, someone who was beyond our caliber."_

" _You won't believe this! He actually had more Magic than you! He wiped away half of that city with a swipe of his arms!" Happy exclaimed._

 _Makarov's eyes widened a little from shock. "What?"_

" _It's true." Erza admitted. "What Happy told is what we've witnessed. His Magic Power was beyond comprehension. We were uncertain as to how powerful Bosco's forces were. This certainly puts us in a tight spot knowing other countries have mages who have such a caliber."_

 _Makarov closed his eyes. "And yet in the end he was defeated and taken in by my children."_

 _Cana looked away. "…no." She confessed. "The truth is…Grander was killed."_

 _Makarov was left in revelation again. "What?!" He was appalled by the fact his children killed, but yet he had to hear the rest._

 _Cana continued. "In truth, we weren't the ones who did it. It was the same guy who saved me from awhile ago. Craig Crius." She remained silent for a minute to let the revelation sink in as Makarov looked startled. She took her seat at the bar and sighed. "And was he one nasty piece of work. Let me tell ya, he was all torn to ribbons but he didn't fall." She turned her attention elsewhere, finished relishing in the past. "Mira, can I get a nice big barrel with my name on it?"_

" _Coming!" Mira called out._

 _Erza continued from there. "So this Craig persona, he seemed to have an immense level of skill and experience in battle. And he left the culprit dead on the scene in front of our eyes." Of course Erza's mind flashed back to the scowling demeanor Craig gave out as they left, backhanding Fairy Tail. If she were honest with herself, she was grateful to him for saving their lives, but she wouldn't trust him per se with his abomination of character._

 _Makarov closed his eyes, taking a long silence. "…I see. That man has once again earned my gratitude for saving the lives of my children. And though he had his reasons, let's take solace that a great threat has been lifted from us, for good."_

 _Erza turned her attention elsewhere when a chair flew pass her, hitting the wall. She looked behind to see Natsu and Gray having their little scuffle again, with the other clashing like a couple of barbarians. The redhead sighed and walked on over to settle the scuffle…for now at least._

 _Cana got her barrel and gulped it down, all while Master Makarov stared off into space, pondering to this particular person._

Makarov closed his eyes, bringing himself back to the present. "I'm still rather suspicious of this Craig Crius you speak of. Grander's Magic Power was beyond measure according to sources, but to have been defeated like that, it's almost miraculous."

Cana sat herself at ease, putting her chin on her hands again. "Well it doesn't matter anymore. He up and left again." She glanced over to him. "My guess, he hates being around others. I for one think he's got some kind of anger management that'll take a miracle to fix."

"You hate him, yet you talk of him to that extent." Makarov countered, catching the brunette off guard.

Cana turned away in spite. "Whatever! Cranky's never gonna lighten up so easily. I hope he chokes on his dinner." She then sipped from yet another barrel for a minute. Makarov turned ahead and sipped his mug with a light snicker. Though he was a little ponderous of Craig, he'll have the matter ignored since the odds of hearing word of him again won't be anytime soon.

Cana sat the barrel down and scooted up from her seat. "That's it, this heat's making me want to keel over. I'm getting a job so I don't dry up in this death trap." She turned to look away and headed off towards the Request Board.

Makarov looked at her with scrutiny. "Be careful."

"Gotcha covered." Cana replied in a grumble and a wave. She made way over and reached the board. She ignored Nab standing there as always and looked with hands to her hips. Normally she wouldn't have gone on a job as often because she has a lot of money from the last few jobs, but this heat wave was making her want to just scream and find somewhere to cool off.

She scrutinized the board. One job was a series of bank heists, one was an escort, one was a mere deliver that didn't pay much; Cana's expression twisted into annoyance until she found one that seemed rather suitable. She plucked it and read the description.

It was mainly describing a series of sights along a dam that was a reservoir to a small town at the base of a mountain. The job asked for someone to investigate and apprehend any threats through being discrete, and thus paid 500,000 Jewel.

'Sounds like a gamble.' She thought. 'Something with a reward such as that has gotta be something big, still…' Cana stared just a little longer and made up her mind. She'll take it. She turned back towards the bar and showed Mira the request, and the barmaid made sure to take note that the job was taken.

"Be careful Cana, you know what happened the last couple of jobs." Mira reminded her.

Cana didn't find the conversation enlightening and instead turned away. "I know, but I'll be in and out. I swear." Mira wasn't so sure as she watched Cana walk off, and she watched the brunette walk out.

She put a hand to her cheek. "They always say that, but then they stick around the destroy half the world."

"And drive me to an early grave." Makarov added underneath his breath.

* * *

The peaceful serenity of the woods, nice shade cooling one off. The dew from the morning evaporated early, and yet it didn't seem to bother a certain someone as much as he thought. Somewhere in Fiore's lush green mountains, napping soundly with his eyes shut, their lied someone who is always… _unpleasant_ to any and all shapes and forms.

Craig was sleeping, taking a small nap after climbing a rugged cliff yesterday. To say he was more than aggravated from the climb was an understatement, but it wasn't like he had anywhere to go anyway. He was just wandering aimlessly, as he always has been.

He adjusted his neck so his chin was out. Feeling the rather moist ground, he eyes slowly opened and his eyes glanced up and around to see what was going on. Fortunately it was nothing, and a low growl escaped his mouth as he found himself a little hungry.

"Mmmm, five more minutes…then something gets in my teeth…" He found himself dozing back off, and before he knew it he was seeing black and silence.

*huff…huff*

His eyes slowly opened again, finding himself to have woken up a few minutes later by something that no one wished to have seen. Craig's face twisted as his sharp teeth showed. Seeing what woken him, up he growled.

"Alright pal…" With one leg, he got it to his side and jolted up lazily yet on guard. His teeth still showed as his sea blue eyes showed his trademark annoyance. "I'm gonna make you learn the hard way, don't mess with my naps!" His face grew more vicious as he stared down the beast.

It was a large bear, and it did not look nice one bit. It was tall to say the least.

The bear roared down at its prey, showing its large teeth and claws. In response, Craig only glared at the animal, showing that he was gonna be in control, that he was a wild animal himself, and that he wasn't gonna let the bear mess with him.

The bear felt the threat that was Craig and prepared to put him into his stomach. However, the bear's assault was instead halted by Craig when he snarled up and attacked. The beast that was Craig pounced onto the bear and went straight for the jaws. He used his two arms and clamped the mouth shut as the bear fell onto its back. Craig's animal strength let him clamp on and roll about.

As he was wrestling the oversized bear to the ground, he actually began to drag it as he shoved the monster. Eventually with one big push, he slammed the bear into a tree, making it fall over along with the bear. Both crashed with a thud, yet Craig growled as his predator-like gaze never left.

He watched the bear get back up to its feet and roar on all fours. The gigantic creature stomped and ran ahead after Craig.

Craig balled a fist as he looked like a monster as he glared harshly. "Choke on this!" With one big punch, he swung his arm like a battering ram and socked the bear right into the open mouth, making it falter as a few of its teeth fell out.

The monstrous bear got its footing back and roared at Craig, but Craig wasn't scared in the slightest…it was the opposite. The bear was helpless and annoyed as Craig lunged and got it in a chokehold by the fat neck and hauled himself onto its back. He used all of his muscle and got the bear onto its feet and stumbling back. Craig then let out a grunt as he made the bear fall onto its back.

As the bear feel, Craig let go and landed on the ground first. He got his feet underneath and hands up as he caught the bear, but barely. Using the momentum and strain he had accumulated, he growled and tilted his body, hurling the bear and it thudded against the fallen tree.

Craig growled as he reached back. "There are two reasons you're going down." He said.

The bear roared at Craig as it got back up and looked weary and spiteful. It charged after him.

"One: This trail is meant as a nature trail, and I've heard a rumor or two there's a savage bear that threatens travelers."

The roared kept charging closing in quickly.

"And two…you pissed me off when I was napping!" Craig aimed the tip at the bear and jabbed ahead.

Silence feel as birds flapped away from the canopies into the open skies.

* * *

A pair of footsteps was seen walking through the nature trail not too long afterwards. The footsteps were soft as they traveled in the dirt trail. The footsteps belonged to Cana Alberona, and she was making way to her client and location.

She put her hands over her head. "Oh geez, even in this forest the heat is annoying. I think I've been sweating all day." She progressed on and made it to a certain part of the dirt and swerved trail, where she saw something on her right that caught her attention.

She saw what appeared to have been a fallen tree, and also what also seemed to have been dry red sprinkled on the bark and green plants nearby. It wasn't a lot, but the image caught her attention.

"What happened here…?"

Keeping a wary eye, she ventured onwards towards her client, continuing walking through the woods. She went on ahead a few more miles before the trail's right showed open space rather than thick branches and trees. Cana turned and saw something that was surprising.

There was a lush mountain with valleys spreading out as far as the eye could see. She noticed the rather large structure in one valley, but her attention drew down to where the folks were. A town was seen spread out at the bade, and it seemed decently populated from her high viewpoint.

"This has gotta be the place." She took out the flyer again from her purse and scrutinized it. "Luss Citta Valle…" She looked back at the town and down. She didn't think the description was off, and so she shrugged. "Alright, let's get rollin'!"

…

Craig trudged through the forest as he finished wiping off his sword, getting the last bits of red off by dragging the blade through the grass and dirt a bit before sheathing it. "Wild animals my foot. Where the hell am I going anyway?"

He noticed that as he traveled past some branches, he was on the side of a lush green cliff, and saw the beautiful scenery all around. He spectated left and right, seeing the valley and lush mountains full of life.

He grinned just a little. "Haven't seen something like this in awhile…"

His musings were cut short when he took notice of the large fortress-like appeal in one of the high valleys. To him, it seemed off, and something seemed a little conspicuous of said structure. As a man of witty action, he kept a sharp gaze as he slowly walked in silence through the foliage and lush trees, remaining cautious of all surroundings.

* * *

Cana walked down the trail, soon leading to the town she spotted earlier. The brunette took a sip of yet another booze bottle and eyed the locations as she went along.

The town was slightly humid, but it seemed lively. Children were playing close to their homes while people walked in and out of the market district. What the brunette could understand was that all of the homes and buildings seemed to have been comprised of waterproof material, and buckets and pots full of water were hanging out by porches being used for miscellaneous purposes.

"This place sure knows how to package their water." Cana figured. "They preparing for a drought or something?"

She walked pass some kids playing with squirt guns and saw them being as lively as can be. A small grin got on her face as she walked along, and she disregarding her hiking sandals getting wet in the many puddles she went through.

Looking into a puddle, it showed her reflection, as it showed the sky as well. It was blue, but clouds were all over the place, and she smelled rain. It was peculiar, but she could understand there being rain with the geography involved.

She soon came to the building and address, where said building was a medium-sized white building, with two barrels of water hanging out on either side of the porch. She made way up the stairs to the solid door and knocked.

A minute later, the door opened, revealing a tall man with brown hair. He seemed to be in his fifties and had a green vest over his gray t-shirt. He had gray cargo tans to boot, and the boot part also extended to the ones he was wearing. He had glasses on and had a moustache and small beard. It wasn't professional. But seemed appropriate with what the town's accustomed to.

"May I help you?" He asked.

Cana reached into her purse and showed him the flyer. "Yes, are you familiar with this job request?"

The man leaned in, his eyes widening. "Ah, so you have taken up the job request. Welcome to Luss Citta Valle!" He stepped aside to allow entrance. "Please, let us make way inside. It's supposed to rain soon."

Cana made way inside, where they proceeded to his spacious oak office. Sure enough he was right, as five minutes later it began to drizzle.

He reached out his open window and pulled in a glass of water he had sitting out. He presented the glass to Cana. "Fresh water?"

"Uh…thanks?" Cana awkwardly accepted the cup of rain water and took a small sip. Though a little on the warm side, it did have quite a nice taste when running down her throat.

The client sat in his chair behind his desk across from Cana. "Once again, I welcome you to Luss Citta Valle, and for taking up the job request. Allow myself to start. I am John Valor, and I'm the mayor's right-hand man."

"Nice to meet ya." Cana introduced. "Cana Alberona, but why didn't the mayor show?"

John closed his eyes. "He's currently attending another business meeting, so he leaves me in charge more often." He did a small chuckle. "Actually, you find yourself fortunate, because Hanz can be moody more often than what you'd imagine."

Cana rolled her eyes. "I know what that's like." From past experience with Craig, she could relate.

"At any rate, allow me to elaborate." John insisted. "Where do I start…? Maybe there." As the drizzle and splashing could be heard outside the open window, he cleared his throat. "As you may or may not be aware of, this part of geography in Fiore has rich forests and mountains. Our town is located at the base of a valley, where mountains are all around. So, when clouds come through this region, they always rain before crossing over the high points. Our town is known for its water distribution this way."

"I see, so you act as a basin and collect water on a daily basis." Cana looked out the window, watching the rain fall. "I guess that makes sense."

John put his fingers together and closed his eyes. "Tunnels run through the mountains to allow shipment of our fresh water supply in and out. Although recently, there's been some suspicious activity."

"Suspicious?" Cana parroted.

John's eyes opened. "Yes. Tell me, are you aware of that large structure when you arrived?"

Cana thought back when she was on the trail, and she did recall of a large metallic fortress among one of the valleys. She wasn't thinking this was good in any case.

"Yes." She answered.

"What that really is…is a dam." John explained. "That dam holds back a great reservoir of water. If the dam were to break, it would run down the valley, flooding everything. This town would be fifty feet underwater."

Cana's gaze grew uneasy by the serious tone he was making. That would compensate the pay. It was a high risk job with lives at stake.

John continued. "There have been some reports or sightings of suspicious activity along the dam, and nobody dares to go up there. If this suspicious group tends to use this dam to their advantage, then we may be in trouble. We only use that dam as a backup reservoir, so it's not like having people in the mountains up there." His eyes gazed at Cana with seriousness. "What you need to do is be extremely cautious. You can't have them notice you, because they may know that we've sent help. You have to find out what they're doing up at the dam and put a stop to them. You'll be fully compensated for your achievement."

Cana looked out the window again, watching the rain fall. She thought as to the small children playing awhile back and then digressed to how if she failed, everything will become a lake sort of speak. She looked back at John and stood up.

"I'll take care of it." She said. "I won't let you down. You have my word."

John smiled. "We're gracious to you. Thank you." He watched Cana go, but then something struck him as odd. Before Cana reached the door handle, he spoke again. "By any chance, did you happen to have taken the trail here?"

Cana turned around to look at him. "Yeah, why?"

"How strange. Normally people avoid that trail at all costs. It's a rare occurrence for someone to come out without so much as a scar."

"What are you talking about?" Cana asked, feeling left out.

"That trail is primarily known as a hazard because there's animals that aren't welcoming, particularly talking about a large bear that is a threat to humans. It attacks whenever the chance arises. I'm surprised that it left you alone."

Cana turned her body towards him. "That's odd. I never saw a large bear when I came across the trail."

John crossed his arms. "How odd…well I guess never mind then."

"Okay." Cana opened up and closed the door behind her.

John looked out the window, watching another glass become half gull as the drizzle kept pouring.

Cana stretched her arms over her head and looked to one of the upper valleys, where the dam was located. As it drizzled, she didn't seem to mind as she stared and quietly ventured on ahead and off towards the mountains full of lush, green plants.

* * *

Up in the mountains, a crane lowered a large orange lacrima that was the size of a ten-foot girder. "Lower…lower…right there!" Men directed the crane as the rain poured. They all were rather shady and unprofessional looking, but the bigger issue was that they were having construction plans done.

The crane's claw opened up, and another lacrima dropped into the dam. The lacrima sank into the cool water and landed at the bottom, where the bottom was laced with more of its kind.

"Keep it moving! We still have several more to go!" A worker shouted.

A sudden rowdy footstep made the men turn around. "What's the holdup?! I expect the last of those lacrima dumped by today! What is wrong with you sloths?!"

The voice belonged to a man in his forties. He was tall, and slightly on the slim side. His suit was black with blue buttons, and his dress pants were black. He also had black hair slicked back. His brown eyes showed a fierce demeanor.

"You all better get those things dumped, or I'll dump you in with them!" He retorted.

"On it, boss!" A frightened worker shouted. Hurrying his pace, he and the other workers moved the levers on the crane faster, picking up yet another heavy lacrima.

The boss went on over and scrutinized the water. The dam was huge, perhaps a hundred feet tall. The more he looked at it, the more he seemed to have gotten irritated. "I'm fed up with this lush valley town. This geography itself is ridiculous. I'm gonna fix the biggest mistake my grandfather made by making this settlement to begin with."

As his anger grew, so did the energy he had. His body rattled with a raging aura that made the workers so scared that they quickened further; so much, that they almost fell over from tripping.

"He could've picked a sunnier place. He could've picked a place less likely to get rain almost every day. I don't care if it's sunny a majority of the day with very weak drizzle. How are people so happy with how it's small rain quickly then and there? Are they ever sick of rain?"

He turned away, looking down at the flowing damp currents. He couldn't even see his own reflection as the drizzling finally stopped. He was too caught up in his rowdy musings. The heat was getting to him as well as he began sweating, furthering his temper.

With one swipe of his arm, the workers all cowered in fear as a large wave raged. The man groaned as he calmed himself.

"…I guess rain and water do have their perks…" He smirked. "For me that is."

* * *

Cana was sweating like crazy. Her skin felt all sticky as leaves and small insects were on her. She just wanted a shower, but the drizzle already came and went, and the clouds showed the sun peeping through the sky, slightly aimed west.

"Damn humidity's gonna kill me." She groaned. "I gotta get there quicker or else I'm gonna melt. Damn heat wave…"

She just murmured on until she headed further up the green mountain. The fresh mud and wet grass made her legs and sandals get filthy with the mud all over. While she didn't mind getting dirty, it's the agony of trudging on while being humid that made her grow agitated.

She eventually reached a point high up in the mountain, where it overlooked the dam and the water it held behind. She was climbing a slope and she soon made it to the top. She panted as sweat poured down her face.

"Next time I'm taking a job where it's nice and cool." She groaned. Cana took a few steps forward and grew stiff when there was something up ahead. It didn't look familiar, so she became extremely quiet. She ducked behind a tree and made sure not to make a sound as she peered over her shoulder. She looked out and saw a shady guy in a suit overlooking the area.

She turned away and was left to strategize. There was a good chance that the enemy was overlooking the entire mountain range. She slowly began to proceed, but she snapped on a twig and she cringed. The guy ahead turned his head back as he heard the noise. Growing suspicious, he slowly began to proceed back to where Cana was hiding.

Cana looked away, sweat continuing down her face as she pulled out a card, ready to attack.

She heard a sudden whack and heard a fallen body. Her eyes widened when she glanced over, seeing that the man had fallen to the muddy ground. To her shock, it wasn't her doing. If it wasn't her, then what happened?

Her eyes trailed up, seeing who the culprit was that knocked the guy's lights out. Her surprises never stopped mounting.

It was Craig.

"You…have got to be pulling my freakin leg!" The brunette exclaimed, showing herself from the tree trunk.

Craig turned towards her, his sweaty body looking exhausted from the humidity. "You've gotta be kidding me."

Cana walked on up, her face showing irritation. "Well look who we have here. Mr. I-hate-everything." She scowled with hands to her hips. "I see you haven't changed, Cranky!"

Craig rolled his eyes and turned away. "Bad day to you too, Brownie. I could belittle you all day long, but this freakin heat wins."

Cana crossed her arms. "This cruddy heat wave is gonna melt me."

"I hope it does." Craig commented. "Should've brought solar panels to make you into toast."

"Oh, so what? You can feed me to the birds? Yeah, well I taste like booze, you jerk." She snickered with a wrinkled brow. "Anyways, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Same as you, got curious on the whim." He turned and began walking towards the cliff, where he brushed a few plants aside and Cana followed him, but kept her distance. The two soon saw the huge cliffs and lush slopes of the mountains, but what they really saw was below, where a huge river was blocked by a thick dam.

"While I was passing through here, I noticed this hunk of junk." He knelt down so as not to be spotted as easily, and Cana followed his example. "Turns out this wasn't much junk as I thought it was."

"Yeah. This 'junk' is a dam." Cana stated bluntly.

Craig turned towards her with a brow raised. "I have eyes, Einstein. Why do you think I spotted _that_ going on?"

Cana looked to where he motioned his head and saw something on the side of the dam. There were a lot of cranes and people who were moving stuff around. The size was rather small, but there was a lot of material.

Cana's eyes widened a little. "John was right, there is something fishy going on here."

"Even I have the brains to know that this isn't right." Craig turned towards Cana and vice versa. "Okay, so here's the plan." He pointed to her. "You just stand there, and try to look pretty for once, while I go and put those barbarians in their place."

Cana shook her head as she chuckled at Craig's humor, but not in a good way. Knowing how he operated as a lone wolf, it was clear he was gonna take them all down himself. Still, what he said just made her grow a vein as she feigned humor.

"Oh, some plan. And while I try and 'be pretty for once'." She mocked. "You can go and show them who the true barbarian is. What a show, Cranky." Her eyes squinted and clapped with hardy exasperation. "Here's a better idea. How about you take you and your repulsive defacer of decency that you call a face and go in the opposite direction, while I go and do my job."

She sounded more demanding than usual, but that was her tone for his demeanor in return.

Craig gave a twisted. "And let you get that thing you call a pretty face turned inside out? How about no. Brownie, I saved your bacon how many times now? If not for me, then-!"

"Release!" Craig was caught out of his snarking retort when he heard the men all pull the lever of the crane and the claw dropped yet another orange lacrima into the water. Immediately Craig silence as he and Cana both looked at the crane and the lacrima entirely, and Craig stared with an uneasy dread.

"Oh no." He muttered.

Cana turned towards him. "What?"

Craig balled his fists. "This has gotten very bad. How did they get that many lacrima? With that supply…" His glance turned downwards towards the town, and his gaze grew heavy in dread.

"Hey, Cranky, I'm talking to you! Spill it!" Cana demanded. "What do you know?"

Craig turned towards Cana. "I don't know how, but down there, those lacrima, they aren't any kind of lacrima…those are Dynamite Lacrima."

Cana's eyes widened. "Dynamite Lacrima?" She questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah. I've seen them quite a few times before. They're far more potent than Explosive Lacrima, and they're not easy to mine. To have such a grand quantity, that has to be a black market's doing." His eyes narrowed as he easily pieced it together.

"Cranky, where are you going with this?" Cana asked.

Craig turned towards her with his sharp teeth showing. "Is that booze seriously killing that many of your brain cells? Must I spell it out for what's left of your head?" He pointed at the dam. "Think about it, Brownie, with that many Dynamite Lacrima placed right behind that dam…"

He rolled his wrist as a gesture for Cana to finish up the rest. The brunette turned back towards the scene far away and looked at the lacrima and then to the dam and vice versa. It took a few seconds, but it finally clicked.

Cana gasped as her eyes were filled with horror. "Oh no."

"Yeah." Craig nodded, growing silent. "They're gonna blow up the dam." His eyes trailed down the valley. "And when the current starts going…"

Cana's fists clenched and her body shuddered as she looked at the valley heading down to the town once more. She stared for a few minutes and then looked back at Craig.

"Okay." She said, taking a serious tone. "Craig, as much as I hate doing this, and you, we'll have to…work together."

Craig stared in silence at her. It wasn't much, but his mind flashed back to that little girl he met years ago. He still couldn't tell if it was a coincidence or not, but hearing Cana's name made him simmer down enough to cooperate.

"As much as I hate it too, I agree…Cana." He growled the last part.

Cana smirked. "Look who's getting all soft."

"Milk it any further, and I'll make you filthier than what the mud can do, Brownie." He scowled.

Cana snickered and frowned when she looked down at the construction. "Okay, so we have an actual plan this time?"

Craig looked at the lush forests down below that seemed to go on forever. His eyes narrowed as something sparked. "Yeah…"

* * *

The boss sat in his chair, overlooking the construction with a mild half grin. The sight of the lacrima dropping was making him all excited. He was waiting for this for such a long time. For as long as he could remember, he hated Luss Citta Valle and how it's sunny and then rainy. He wanted normal weather for a change, and he was gonna have his way if it was the last thing he did.

A worker came up to him. "The estimated time should be four hours, sir."

"Very well." He stated. "After two weeks, the wait will be worth it."

"Yes, I'm sure it will."

The boss stood up and overlooked Luss Citta Valle. "Since this place loves water so much, let's give it what it wants!"

The worker began walking away. "Yes…Hanz."

* * *

 **How was it? It was something I thought would be short and shall extend to next chapter, and I'm sorry for the wait. It wasn't easy of thinking up an idea, but I hope it suffices. Comments, opinions, anything you liked or find appealing?**

 **I'll make Craig and Cana bond a little while being snarky, so expect more of that next time! Till then!**


	10. Go with the Flow

Another large splash erupted as another orange lacrima sank into the depths of the enormous dam, clanging against the bottom. Each splash was like music to Hanz's ears, and his smirk grew wider as he spectated the progress.

"Good, very good." He announced. "I see the progress is going nice and easy…" As his eyes narrowed, everyone sped up the work, fearing for their lives as the water nearby Hanz in a puddle began to bubble and ripple violently. Apparently his mood swings were coming in.

"All I ask is for a place nice and sunny all the time; not a damn on and off." He knew the town normally got a day's worth of full sun about once a week, but that wasn't enough to satisfy him. The more he desired a better place than Luss Citta Valle, the more he seemed to have given off a potent power, one that made his skin almost crawl, but faded away as his mood swing died down.

"Relax…relax…" He told himself. "Just a few more hours and all shall be set." He sat back down slowly and patiently overlooked the cranes and workers. "This town likes water so much; it'll get what it wants."

* * *

Far below the dam, in the valley and under the cover of lush forest, Craig slipped down a slope and jumped, landing and planting his feet into the muggy soil. He looked a little dirty, but he never cared. The heat was still a killer as his thin shirt was stuck to his chest, but he had more pressing matters to worry of.

He turned around and faced the dam high at the top of the valley. He saw an overcast overhead so the sun couldn't blind him. Thicker clouds seemed to be rolling in from over his head, so he had to work fast.

 _Okay Brownie, you better make sure you stall them, or I'm gonna bite into your wrist so hard that you'll lose it._ He mentally threatened. He faced the trees in front and spectated them, and then looked back at the dam and grunted in fatigue of the whole scenario.

He opened his mouth, where he inserted the double blade with gold sheath in, and held up his other two swords, ready to get to work.

 **Earlier**

" _Alright Brownie, you see the mass of forest all around?" Craig pointed at the large forest and tree area around. "I'll head down there myself and slice down as many trees possible. In the meantime, you snake yourself over there and disarm those cranes."_

 _Cana's eyes narrowed. "I get it…wait, hold on!" Cana's head whipped towards him. "What's the point of having me go over by myself to handle those guys?! Why are you going down there instead of me?!"_

 _Craig's eyes showed immense irritation as he snapped his jaws at her, making the brunette scowl back. "Because, you helpless booze drainer." He sneered. "I know what I'm doing. Besides, haven't you ever heard of a fail-safe?"_

" _Huh?" Cana was stumped._

 _Craig growled at her. "Must I teach it to you like a schoolkid? I'm gonna go down there pass the dam and slice down as many trees so as to redirect the flow." He looked back down at the water below, his nerves racking. "I know Dynamite Lacrima, it's extremely unstable in vast quantities. With those things, you can't go wrong with a fail-safe…not ever."_

 _Cana was in no position to argue. She had to trust Craig's plan. If she were honest with herself, she would've made her own plan, but the problem was that she had no clue as to how or what to accomplish with that kind of construction. Craig was her only hope since he's dealt with stuff like this before._

"… _okay." She relented. "I'll disable the cranes and incapacitate the lacrima. I'll have to be sure to keep my distance as well."_

 _Craig raised a brow as he got up. "Well then that won't be a problem."_

" _What do you mean?" She asked. "In case you haven't noticed, there's supposed to be a huge amount of workers around here. It's hard to even miss them if you get too close."_

 _Craig crossed his arms. "Is that so? Tell me, how did you get this far up in the mountain to begin with?"_

 _Cana just stared up at Craig, sweat dripping as the heat only made it harder for her to think. When she finally got hit by reality, her eyes widened._

" _You mean…this was all you?" She mumbled._

 _Craog scoffed down at her. "Yeah, it was me. If it wasn't for me, you'd be caught nearly fifty feet upwards." He glanced down at the site on the other side that was close to the dam, watching another lacrima fall into the water. He then glanced back at Cana. "We need to move now…oh, and by the way…"_

 _Cana blinked when Craig stopped and turned around, a grin appearing on his face._

" _If push comes to shove, you can always stall and distract them with your sweaty body. That'll get their attention." He joked._

 _Cana's eyes twitched as a tick mark appeared. "Oh~, I get it. Label me a bimbo. And while I'm at it, I may as well distract them with a Sorcerer's Weekly Magazine!" She chided._

 _Craig rolled his head forward. "Careful, you'll get a painful epiphany with that thinking. Do your part, why don't ya? Later, Brownie."_

 _With that, Craig slid down the sloped back down the trail Cana took, leaving the busty brunette to groan and turn back towards the dam, feeling her head hurt from just dealing with Craig._

Craig pivoted his body and let out a grunt as he spun, slicing into a tree and having it fall over. He ran right and had all blades out. " **Dual Guillotine!** " The trees on his left and right were sliced down and had large branches fall in the process. All of the trees falling began to slowly pile down onto one another, and Craig panted as he hurried and sliced more trees down and headed right.

* * *

Cana peered from shrubs a safe distance away from the worker site. She indeed saw the cranes the most vital priority to take out. As the men worked in keeping the Dynamite Lacrima safe, Cana was still stuck in her musings a little.

"Distract them with my sweaty body…" She murmured. "Please, I'm not Lucy. Does he think that I'm that lewd? Honestly, if he lives, I'm so gonna rip him a new one." Her attention thus drew forward at the men again, and she just came to a realization.

She needed a distraction. Bad.

"Just how am I gonna get them away?" She pondered quietly. She kept her crouch and remained low as she turned away. "I gotta get them away, but how do I get so many of them away…at…once…?"

An idea came to her mind, a rather cheap option at that. As a matter of fact, her head began to hurt from the thinking. The realization and epiphany she got in this blistering heat was making her head hazy, and she groaned in irritation as Craig had just jinxed her.

"I really hare that guy!" She groaned, having realized that the points he made, along with her small comment of Sorcerer's Weekly, followed by his mocking warning, that he was right from the start, and that she made a lead to her own plans.

Calming down, she reached into her purse and pulled out a strange card. "This should get their attention…"

* * *

Another loud splash echoed as another lacrima hit the water. The orange lacrima fell into the depths, landing on some more of its kind, of which filled up the bottom. It was a horrific site underneath the water as the bottom was nothing but lacrima, prodding and sticking out in all the wrong directions.

Hanz looked pleased as he saw the crane move to another lacrima. "Good…very good…" He turned away as he sipped some coffee, and he began to settle some more.

Sudden rustling and a big poof emerged from afar, and the workers all turned their attention to where the sudden display came from. Hanz's attention was drawn towards the direction as well, and he sure didn't seem pleased.

"What now?" He said. "I thought all workers were at their posts?"

The workers all prepared themselves as they looked to embrace what may have been a foe, but to their complete shock, they were left still as their faces turned red as women in skimpy bikinis emerged. They all had large assets and ruby-red lipstick, and the men were all completely hypnotized by the sudden appearance.

"Hey boys~." One woman seductively said.

"Man, just look at all of that muscle, you've all been working so hard." Another woman smirked. "We like that in a man."

"Why don't you all just take a break and let us give you some time to recharge." Another woman insisted.

The men had steam coming from their ears as they all instantly dropped their material. The men in the cranes all jumped out as they all instantly gathered around the women. Hanz himself was infuriated as his patience was thin, but even he didn't see any harm…

"Grrr…fine, but five minutes, then back to work slouches!" He barked, and then slowly advanced as a woman motioned a finger for him to come to her.

While they were all distracted, Cana appeared from the shrub, taking her head stick out with a victorious smirk. "These pigs can't resist my Sexy Lady Card." Her card was put away, and she sneaked her way towards another shrub while staying low to the ground. "Five minutes is all I need anyway."

She snuck pass the playful seen as the woman all hugged the men and focused her attention on the two huge cranes that towered right above her. Peeking through the shrubs, she made sure to stay silent and stealthy as the Sexy Lady Card only had another three minutes to go.

She took a few cards and flicked with deadly accuracy. The cards were shot like shuriken that pierced the ground beneath one big crane. She silently pumped a fist in succession before proceeding past another shrub, whilst looking at the men embraced some more and in their own world. She ducked behind a shrub in time and remained silent as she diverted her attention to the second crane, and slid another couple of cads beneath the crane.

With everything laid out, drops of sweat poured down her exhausted frame and she retreated back behind a tree not too far back. She turned and remained silent as her head peeked around to watch as the women all kept embracing.

The men all felt bliss lift itself from them as the women all got up and waved at them with smiled and soft hands. "That's all you get~!" They cued in unison. "See you later!"

"Wait! C'mon!" One of the groveling men begged as he and the horde of others were panting at the sweaty women, walking towards them like possessed beings.

"We just want a few more minutes!" Another implored.

The women all waved away and suddenly poofed away, like a trick. The men all suddenly stopped and looked away in speechlessness. They all blinked and stared where they were last scene, and then their jaws dropped.

"Wait, was that all just a hallucination?!"

"Either we're working too hard and are seeing things, or they just vanished into thin air."

"I'm still stuck on the bimbos poofing away and leaving us in despair."

Hanz, however, adjusted his tie. "Hmhm! Well good riddance!" The men all turned towards him, all looking slightly in fear as he most certainly did not seem pleased. "Break time is over! Back to work, double time!"

Cana watched as the men all scrambled back to their stations, and the few heading to the cranes were closing in on the huge objects. Cana held up her card and smirked.

"This should slow them down. **Summoned Lighting!** " She yelled, quite quietly.

The few cards beneath the large cranes suddenly flashed, and green bolts discharged in a frenzy. The green static ran up and all over the cranes, and the workers getting close and around looked in shock as their machinery was getting jolted.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Hanz shouted, seeing green static run through the cranes.

The cranes all went nuts, and the levers rose and fell in no control or pattern. The machine pivoted and turned, and both cranes turned slowly into the other, their discharging electricity colliding and making them smoke a great amount.

"They're gonna blow!" A worker screamed as he retreated with many more men.

Cana plugged her ears and huddled away as the cranes exploded, making powerful rupture on the side of the dam. The explosion was so big that the fires and smoke escalated to a point where the citizens of Luss Citta Vale could get a glimpse of what was going on.

The smoke and dust shifted pass Cana as she continued to hide behind a tree. She coughed a little and glanced back at the scene. To her personal victory, the cranes were in shambles. They were scattered all over the place, and yet the Dynamite Lacrima weren't at all harmed.

The workers looked back at the scene and were left in despair and dumbfounded.

"Wait, what the hell just happened?!"

"How in the world did that just…just…what?!"

"How the hell did this come to pass?! Now how are we gonna transport the remaining lacrima?!"

Hanz stood up in anger, his fists shaking. A pressure eroded greatly from him. "Who did this…?!" His eyes widened in shock as he thought back to the women, and how they suddenly poofed away, and then the green discharge. It all made sense now. "We were duped?!" He looked away in frustration. "Those idiots were supposed to keep intruders out!"

"Looks like they found out." Cana shifted back behind the tree, sitting herself down as before. "At least I was able to stop them from getting anymore-!"

She was cut short when a sudden spray of heavy marine-like bubbles were fired. The attack went straight through the tree, barely penetrating the trunk just a few inches over her head. The brunette covered up as she barely dodged that frenzy, but now found herself unfortunate as the tree began to fall down onto her.

"AAAHH!" Cana dove out of the way into the dirty earth, her sweaty and humid body gathering dirt deposits quickly as she evaded the falling tree. She winced in slight pain and looked back to where it was fired.

"Oh crap…"

Hanz retracted his hand, a moody and serious expression on his face. "Should've known this was the work of a weasel." He growled. His men all growled at her or having her make a fool of themselves by the ruse.

Cana stood up, getting on the defensive now. "Great, this is gonna go well." She sarcastically mumbled.

"You're gonna make us wish you never set foot near this site." Hanz announced. "I've had enough of distractions! You're the last straw! Men, tear her apart!"

Gathering weapons and construction material, the men all charged after Cana, and the brunette drew a card and readied herself. "How's about this!" She drew a second card from her purse and swiped them both in one hand. " **Wind Edge!** "

A strong air blast arose from the ground, blasting many men at once and sending them skyward and falling into many more men.

Hanz glared down the brunette. "You…I want my sunny weather!"

Cana glared down Hanz at the same time. _You better hurry up, Cranky! This guy is pissed!_

* * *

Elsewhere, Craig was making quick work as he sliced down several trees in one go. As the next tree fell, he briefly sheathed his blades and placed them back behind his thin jacket wrapped around his waist.

"Killing wildlife really isn't my style." He admitted, taking a few paces forward. "But as much as I want to abide by that principle, drastic times call for drastic measures."

He stepped over the fallen trees, looking out ad walking towards what appeared to be a massive pit. He got to the edge of the grass, looking down as it was against a huge cliff that towered high up. He saw a waterfall run through an opening in the Cliffside and it fell down into the hole, where there was a massive pool that water fell into; a deep reservoir sort of speak.

Craig took a few steps back and turned around. He looked at the trail of fallen trees that were either atop or sprawled all around. The open way he created with his swords snaked pass the town and into the valley, right where the lush forest cleared to meet where Craig was.

Craig looked up as the trail seemed far enough. "I hope that does the trick. If this fail-safe doesn't work…" He shook his head at the alternate outcome. "I'll never live this down…"

His eyes widened a little when he felt something off. His head whipped back up, the source coming from the dam high above in the other valley. He took a few steps ahead as his gaze was nowhere but the problem arising.

"What the…?" He saw smoke rising, and instantly grew some anxiety. "Oh crap, Brownie!" He growled, hurrying to unsheathe his dark red and blood red swords. He rushed ahead back up the trail he created, rushing back to the action.

"At least you got me time and vice versa, but this pressure I'm getting is bad!" Craig's mind flashed back to the small scene from last week's flashback, where he met a little girl named Cana. Remembering her face and the little girl's only made him agitated as the heat pounded at his thinking.

He rushed back up the valley and up the mountain. _I better not be too late!_

* * *

The Card Mage that was Cana fired explosive cards that met their mark. The men were all sent flying back onto their backs and sides and laid in unconsciousness. Cana held up more cards as she looked around, panting as the heat and humidity was weighing her down and dulling her senses. Her body was sweating like she bathed in it, but she was able to hold out long enough to have dealt some serious damage to the men.

"That should…take care of them." She said in between hot breaths.

Hanz stood there, his rage increasing and patience no more. "You're not ruining my chances! Ya hear me?!" He put his arms forward and a blue Magic seal appeared, firing heavy bubbles as before. Cana jumped out of the way and evaded the attack in time and retaliated with cards shot at him.

" **Wave Block!** " Hanz extended both arms out and created a shield of water, absorbing the cards. Cana glared off as the shield evaporated, and Hanz circled around, keeping an eye on Cana.

"So, that light-hearted fool John decided to interfere with my business after all. Even after I told him that it's nothing to worry about." He scowled.

"Wait…" Cana's eyes narrowed as she pondered. _He mentioned the mayor being out on business trips, and his name…_ It soon hit her, and her eyes widened in realization. "You're the mayor?!"

Hanz shrugged as he grinned. "Guilty is charged."

Immediately Cana grew hostile. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! You're trying to drown your own town!" She yelled. "Why would you do such a thing?!"

"Why would I _not_ do such a thing!" He rebuffed. "I hated the place, I hated its people, and most of all…this weather." As if irony decided to strike him, the partially gray sky began to drizzle down, with the water being absorbed into Hanz's skin. This action made Cana grow uneasy as she felt pressure growing. "Almost every day, no matter what time, we always got rain; even if it was but a few minutes, whenever it dropped down, I just couldn't take it." His body began to glow a blue, humid aura. "I want sun, nice weather! My grandfather built this town not just because of its privacy, but the fact that it can actually _help_ others by shipping our water out. That I couldn't care less of, but the fact that we never get any change in sun and then rain has led me to having my patience drown."

Cana couldn't believe what she had just heard. She's heard a plethora of selfish things while out on jobs, but this was something that met new records, next to the Solidaster incident. Her distaste thickened greatly.

"So you would sacrifice your people and your town, all for your ambition for a better place?" She scowled. "You would drown so many innocent people so that you can wash away a 'mistake' your grandfather made?!"

Hanz's face grew dark. "Yes. I don't give a damn, and speaking of which…" His attention diverted to the scattered lacrima from the explosion, which were surprisingly still intact. "I believe now I must put matters into my own hands."

Cana was more than a little confused as to what he meant by that, but she knew regardless was that it was the exact opposite of good. She saw Hanz reach out behind her and used his Magic Power on some lengthy crate that was buried beneath the Dynamite Lacrima. It clearly had a fragile label on it, and the brunette grew exceedingly weary when the crate fell apart and opened, revealing what appeared to be a Dynamite Lacrima, but its color wasn't orange. It was instead red.

She turned back towards Hanz, only to get a blast full of brine that sent her to the ground, sending pain through her back. With her down, Hanz scoffed as he passed her, getting a closer distance to the lacrima.

"These lacrima you see are indeed Dynamite Lacrima, but have you ever wondered what makes them go off?" He asked her as he continued walking, disregarding his clothes getting damp from the drizzling. "This one before you, it's a trigger. Just one touch…and then boom."

Cana rolled over in the soggy dirt and got to her knees. "You bastard, I'm not done yet!" She pulled out some cards, but froze up when Hanz wagged his finger at her.

"Nah, ah, ah~. Careful where you aim. You wouldn't wanna have this precious cargo catch you in a blast now, would you?" Gesturing behind him to the lacrima, Cana saw the predicament. If she used an attack and missed, or if an explosive card touched the red lacrima, it's game over for both of them.

"That's what I thought." He turned away from Cana. "Now if you excuse, me, I have a town to turn into a lake, and finally be rid of this-!"

A sudden projectile was fired from the trees and forest some ways away. Hanz never got to say another word before his leg was pierced straight through by a blood red sword. Hanz screamed in violent pain as he dropped to a knee and panted,

"Who the hell did this?!" He yelled.

Cana recognized the blood red handle and turned towards the trees, her shock more than a little obvious. "…Cranky?"

Perfect timing was all that could describe the situation. Craig emerged from the forest in a hurried dash. He ran up to Hanz as the man saw him run after him. Hanz reached out and shot a blast of brine at Craig, but the cranky individual shifted and dodged. He crouched and took a big leap ahead, ramming his elbow into Hanz's gut. Blood spilled from the recipient's mouth and Craig grabbed his sword from Hanz's leg. He yanked it out, making Hanz scream in violent pain.

The mayor panted and clutched his gut and leg alike. He angrily looked at Craig and vice versa. "Look at what you've done! You son of a-GAH!" He never finished when Craig stomped on his face, making the back of his head hit the muddy ground.

Craig lifted his foot and angrily looked down, his sharp teeth showing. "I don't waste time babbling with brats like you. If you wanna wipe out your own, you're lower than scum." His eyes narrowed and gave that predatory gaze. "You're just a desperate troll."

Hanz violently sprung out to attack Craig, but all he got was an uppercut from Craig, and the impact was so violent that Hanz was shot several feet into the air, his lower jaw broken as he fell head first into the water of the dam with a big splash.

Craig aggressively looked at the water in the dam and stared. He's fought people like him before, and all he could do was pity such a desperate fool. He knew people like him would never stop until they were either locked up for life or dead.

He turned towards Cana, a scowl on his face. "What are you looking at, you filthy Brownie?"

Cana disregarded how muddy and dirty she was and just gave a raised brow and frown at Craig. "I'd be damned if I was wrong about your insidious comment, but you still came at just the right time."

Craig rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Cana's gaze then grew serious. "But you didn't have to do that you know." She chided. "He could've just been incapacitated. What was that for?!"

Craig's brows furrowed as his eyes and teeth showed how vicious he was as usual. "You know what, I couldn't give a remote crap of how you do your business, so you should be wise to just keep those questions and yourself away from how I handle my prey!" He lashed back, his breath giving a snarl that made Cana uneasy. She could tell that he was very mad; more than agitated, similar to how he quarreled with Grander.

"I have been through this countless times. Guys like him don't stop until they're dead, and you've witnessed that, remember?" He paused to let Cana remember what happened in Solidaster. "I don't know and I most certainly don't care what you and your little barnyard of a committee does, but you have no idea on how the real game is played. There are monsters of people out there worse than what any guild can handle, and you think it's best to seal them up or hand them over to authorities…" He shook his head. "No, there are drastic times…when you need to take them down with your own hands."

Cana's eyes were wider than ever.

"You fight and work just to pay off expenses, as I do…but when I'm out there alone, I fight to survive in this mortally damaged world. There are so many things wrong in this world that you've never seen." His spite never sounded so scornful. "And you treat it as some joke, well now you get the picture."

The brunette was left baffled with Craig's speech as rain poured harder than before. He just stared at her with a vicious gaze, one that was like a savage predator, or someone, as she now realized, has seen every bit of evil the world had to offer. Thinking back to it, Craig was savage, but she had no idea so that he could just survive. By his tone, it sure wasn't pretty how he went down the road.

Cana saw it as a crossroad, where she and Fairy Tail took a bumpy road, but Craig…there was no road, it was just a minefield of hazards and treachery. Now she got it. Craig's game was survival of the fittest.

Craig turned away from her. "Great, now you just made me babble. That was the last thing I wanted!" He looked over his shoulder back at Cana. "Brownie, I hope you're very proud of seeing such a scornful-!"

The water suddenly exploded, and before Craig could turn his head around, Cana's heart pounced as some sort of vicious looking creature sprung out. It had fin-like wings over its scaly blue humanoid body. The legs seemed bulky and stout with rough scaled of blue. It also had a tail with a finned end. The neck had two large orange circles, and the eyes were compound and nearly connected. The eyes were multi-cell and orange and glowed with viciousness. The top of the head had a fin, while the mouth had small pincers. The most shocking part of all was the hazardous scaly blue arms that had hands inside two huge blue pincers.

A massive hiss bellowed and the creature snapped its pincers down onto Craig as he turned around, snaring him by the left shoulder and right abdominal region. Craig yelped as he was caught off guard and hauled into the water.

"Cranky!" Cana screamed.

"Get the lacrima-!" Was all Craig could bellow before the beast plunged him underwater. Cana couldn't see the air bubbles rise because the humidity was messing with her head and the rain poured down so hard now and pounded the water.

Cana brushed her hair back and looked like she was gonna have a panic attack. She needed to save Craig from that monster, but he told her to get the lacrima. It was a tough choice, and she mentally would hate herself, but after wincing it out, she got moving.

"Cranky, if you die, it's your fault!" She yelled as she ran through the mud pass the Dynamite Lacrima.

Underwater, Craig was hauled down to a fair depth. He was able to get some oxygen into his cheeks as he sank into the dark waters. The creature suddenly let go, and it swam with the wings folded and faced Craig, its bug eyes eying him.

Craig's eye narrowed in suspicion. _Is that…?_

"Surprised?!" The beast exclaimed, sounding and revealing himself to be none other than Hanz. The beast let out a mocking laughter as Craig was left shocked. Hanz remained still as he eyes Craig. Another snickering laugh escaped before Hanz spoke in a harsh hiss.

"My power, this is what you see…my true power!" He hissed a snicker. "The power of Aquatic Take Over and Water Magic is a combination of pure terror, and the benefit is that my power is at its fullest when in water."

Craig grunted as his lungs were starting to get to their limit. _The bastard!_ He thought with a sharp look in his eyes. _This is bad, he's got an advantage, and to add insult to this wound…_ His eyes twitched a little as he looked up at the surface, and he felt his lungs starting to hurt. _I'm not a strong swimmer._

"I'll be taking that lacrima and be blowing up the dam now." Hanz hissed, his pincers twitching uncontrollably. "Time to eliminate the nuisance!" He aimed both his huge lobster-like claws at Craig as he tried to swim up. They opened up, and he fired a powerful blast of brine. Craig's eyes widened and he was blasted, sent skyward closer to the surface.

Craig gagged and bubbles rushed out of his mouth. He hated many things, but one of the things he's developed was a dislike for being underwater. He couldn't hold his breath very long, and by now he had it rough.

With everything he had, he kicked and swam like crazy upwards towards the surface. He soon breached, and a heaping gasp escaped from his mouth. His lungs expanded and took in fresh air.

Cana was seen grabbing the red lacrima when she heard the sudden splash, and her head whipped back to see Craig. "Cranky!"

"Brownie-!" Craig was suddenly dragged back under, and Cana's eyes widened in horror as she saw the vicious beast's fin tail but for a second and then fall back into the water.

Underneath, Hanz snapped one of his claws down into Craig's right shoulder, sending a high level of pain through his circuits. Craig hurried and used his left arm to sheath the dark red sword. Though there was great water resistance, he didn't apply that as he pointed the sword behind him and thrust underneath his right armpit, puncturing Hanz's scaled arm. The attack made Hanz recoil and hiss.

"GAH! You brat!" He scowled.

Craig got a back grip to the handle and swiped in an arc. Hanz was slashed across the chest and he recoiled back further. The maniacal mayor hissed sourly at Craig and watched him bare his teeth and hold his dark red handle sword.

Hanz's multi-cell glare reflected Craig. "You're so annoying! But I can't waste time like this any longer!" He opened up his huge claws again and fired heavy bubbles that jetted with furry. Craig held the dark red handle sword and slashed and intercepted the numerous bubbles that jetted after him. It wasn't a very successful maneuver however as Craig could only intercept and bisect so much and so many at a time, and he never really had much experience with underwater combat.

He was shot back through the water, and his back slammed into the dam, sending levels of pain through his body. Hanz hissed as he rammed ahead after Craig. Craig, on the other hand, shook his head and looked back behind, noticing the dam and how he was close to the surface.

His wits came to their peak, and he smirked, despite how his oxygen was low again. As Hanz raced after him, Craig raised his sword and did the same thrust underneath his arm, embedding the blade into the dam. He maneuvered onto the handle and then used it as a stepping stone, all while taking the sword with him up.

Hanz smacked his head into the dam, making his head feel great pain. The mayor hissed sourly as he felt hazy for but a brief moment before Craig stomped down onto his face, making him lower to the depths.

"You'll pay for that!" Hanz bellowed. He aimed his open claws and exposed hands to Craig. " **Brine Gunner!** " He fired the brine yet again and attacked Craig.

Craig sheathed his dark red blade and smirked. He twisted his body so that he was looking up at the surface. _Perfect._ The Brine, though rather painful at first, blasted and pushed him to the surface. Craig shot out at the top of a geyser and he used the momentum to unsheathe the dark red and blood red sword alike and thrust them behind, and he used them as support to keep himself perched high up the dam, away from the water.

Hanz's scaly head and had prodded from the water. "You brat! How dare you use my attack to your advantage!"

"You made it too easy, you sick fish." Craig responded. "Do you honestly believe that this is the solution you've been looking for?"

Hanz hissed up at Craig. "Silence you! I don't care how it's done! I want this town dead! I never want to look back at this pathetic excuse of a reservoir again!" He turned back towards the shore. "Now it's time I make that a reality…"

When he looked back, however, the red lacrima was not in its place. "What?!" He looked and saw Cana rushing away with said lacrima in her arm, making sure to get as far away as she possibly could. "Hey! Get back here you little bimbo!"

Hanz swiped his arms, and as Cana ran off, she looked back as she felt the rain changing direction and aiming for her. The rain's velocity increased, and Cana felt as though sharp needles was trying to puncture her.

"He can manipulate the rain to attack a target?!" Craig exclaimed.

Cana nearly fell over until the controlled rain finally stopped and went back to being regular rain. Hanz hissed as he slowed her down and his eyes flashed. He was atop of a small current that carried him off towards Cana, reaching far out from the water.

"Brownie, head up! Behind you!" Craig yelled.

Cana turned around and was wide-eyed as Hanz hissed and jetted in after her. The brunette barely got to her feet and dodged Hanz riding the narrow current, blasting right through a tree. The brunette slid back and fell on her back in the mud.

Hanz's feet slammed against the ground and hissed at Cana and turned his head, his eyes set on the lacrima. "Give me that!" Without hesitation, he opened up the huge claws. " **Megalo Pistol!** " He fired heavy bubbles at Cana with massive weight and pressure as before.

Cana's eyes were wide as she held the lacrima and tumbled away from the exploding bubbles. The shockwaves sent her sliding through the humid and warm mud on her shoulder and slammed into a tree. Her body felt a numbing shock pulse through, and the lacrima flew out of her hands.

Still in pain, Cana couldn't seem to react as Hanz leaped and sprung forward with the help of his tail, snaring the lacrima in his clutches. "Finally! Now all I need to do is drop this in and be rid you a-!"

He was met with a harsh slam on his right, making him fall and slide on his left side. Craig howled as he ran ahead to attack. He leaped to strike once more, but Hanz's vision caught him in time to raise his right claw and fire more brine. In midair, Craig unsheathed his dark red and blood red blades. He crossed and slashed in an X formation, slicing right through the pressurize brine.

"What?!" Hanz exclaimed.

Craig landed in front and sheathed his blades. He lunged ahead and shoved Hanz into a tree with a thud. Hanz hissed and opened up his claw again as the other still had the lacrima, but as the Megalo Pistol was ready to be fired, Craig downward elbowed the pincer and made the pincer target the ground.

Hanz's eyes widened as it was too late, a blue explosion erupted and Cana covered up as strong winds blew through the area, picking up shrubs from their roots. "Aaaah!" She felt herself get pressed against the tree, and she managed to catch both Craig and Hanz in the air, both looking in shock as the lacrima twirled as well.

"Cranky!" Cana screamed.

Hanz, Craig, and the lacrima all unfortunately fell into the water, submerging. Craig felt like he hit the ground rather than the water because the impact was so hard, and Hanz sourly hissed in pain from that misfired assault.

Both their eyes opened underwater, and Craig straightened out while Hanz swam ahead. He snapped his claws down while Craig opened his mouth and sank his sharp teeth into Hanz's shoulder while the recipient snapped his claws down onto Craig's sides. Both thrashed about in the water, tumbling through the waves and not letting their grips go, but of course this left one problem to float down towards the bottom.

The red lacrima sank deeper and deeper, soon almost coming into contact with the other lacrima in the far depths. Hanz and Craig both hissed and showed teeth as their grips and bites dug deeper. Their eyes caught note of something red floating down, and their eyes stared as the lacrima's end touched one of the orange lacrima on the bottom.

It felt like time froze their bodies, and only one thing came to Craig's mind. _…oh damn._

That moment, everything just went kaboom. The entire depths of the dam were brightening with explosions that quaked and sent shockwaves everywhere. The explosions set off one after another, and the rattling and blast waves everywhere, making Hanz and Craig spiral and sway through the blast uncontrollably.

On the surface, Cana ran up to the dam's side after she recovered. She panted as the harsh rain was still pounding her, and the heat added made it no fun. She came to a halt when the ground violently shook and geysers erupted through the waters. She covered up as water sprayed everywhere.

"Cranky! Craig!" She screamed as she looked back as the quaking kept on going. Her shock never stopped as the dam cracked up, and the brunette's eyes widened in horror as water sprayed through the thick wall.

"…no!"

The dam fell apart from the dynamite explosions, and the whole structure creaked and burst in several parts, soon erupting into many spots, and it eventually shattered like glass. A massive torrent sprouted and began to roar down the valley. The whole torrent plowed through many fallen trees, raging like a tsunami.

Through the raging current, Craig sprouted out of the water with a gasp of air. His eyes were wide as he looked around and saw that the river was raging down, along with him.

Hanz emerged as well with a harsh hiss. "Yes! Drown this town! Gaaahahahaha!"

The river raged downwards, frightening and panicking the Luss Citta Vale residence. The shock of it all was that as the river was closing in, it suddenly arched its way away when it hit a massive wall of thick tree that bordered it and made the current digress.

"WHAT?! NO!" Hanz screamed. "How was there a valley of thick trees being used as a wall?!" He looked at Craig, seeing the scoffing smirk on his face. "YOU!"

"Took you long enough, freakshow." Craig exclaimed through the current as the current digressed and ran along the thick wall of trees. "I planned ahead, so that your little victory would never come to pass. I cut down as many trees to redirect the current and make it run pass the town. We're heading right a waterfall basin as we speak!"

"You bastard!" Hanz yelled violently.

Craig grabbed onto a branch that was carried by the current. "I learned something from an old friend of mine! Always have a fail-safe!"

"GRAH!" Hanz hissed angrily and sprung out of the water, falling down on Craig and smashing the branch. His claws got Craig and gripped him tightly as they both plunged back in.

As the current raged on, Cana's eyes were wide as the whole thing was actually running against thick trees like a wall. She couldn't help but be amazed at how Craig's fail-safe actually worked. "That wacko's plan actually worked…"

Her eyes widened when she saw something down in the valley, and she actually saw Craig popping his head out of the water, and Hanz was chasing after him. "Hang on, Cranky! Don't go drowning on my watch!" She raced down a slope that was like a shortcut and the mud made her sail down and stop at a patch of grass. She jumped up and made it down to the current, where she started to run as fast as she could alongside the river.

Her vision caught sight of Craig as Hanz snapped his claws and grip his upper body, and he used the other claw and jabbed Craig's head, forcing him into yet another plunge.

Under the raging water, Craig was caught in Hanz's psycho grip. A laughed hiss emitted from Hanz as both claws snapped down on Craig as he could hardy move underwater. Craig grunted as small bits of blood spilled from the gashes the sharp pincers made. Hanz swung his pincers through the raging current and threw Craig ahead.

"Grah!" Craig gagged as he was thrown onto the thick bark of a down tree, the shock running through his body and rendering him immobile, long enough for Hanz to open his claws again.

" **Megalo Pistol!** "

The heavy bubble fire raged and shot Craig up to the surface. Craig gagged as he shot up and into the air, the action shocking Cana as she was running alongside the current. Her eyes caught Craig as he fell and landed on a piece of bark that broke his fall that raged through the current.

Craig couldn't feel anymore humiliated at the moment as he laid on the bark. He was a terrible swimmer, and there was no way he could swim to the shore at this rate. He never liked the idea of swimming long distance, that was one of his fatal points.

As Craig tried to regain himself on the bark, Hanz emerged and pounced out again, snaring his claws both into Craig's side, digging through his shirt and skin. Hanz pressed down hard, making Craig suffocate on a choke as the bark snapped, making him plunge back into the river.

Underneath was where he was vulnerable yet again. He grunted as Hanz had him on his left side, both claws digging as the current swept them away. "You and that bimbo ruined my plan!" He screamed, griping down tighter, making bits of blood spill from Craig. "Once I'm done with you, I'll kill her and then this town by force! I'll redirect the current again if I have to!"

Craig was feeling himself lose oxygen bad, and the pressure of the current dragging him didn't help him in the slightest. _This sucks. At this rate…_ He glanced at Hanz again and his huge multi-cell eyes. Seeing as how he was underwater again, and how he was so helpless, brought back a bitter time, a time and day where he learned the hard way of always going with a fail-safe. His teeth were bared as he remembered that bitter day.

 **16 Months Ago**

 _In a domestic yet urban sanctum in the dark night in the country known as Bellum. The country was during a very crude time, in which had of Bellum was split and one side was against war with the other over the purpose of ascertaining a very prominent core, said core was possibly more powerful than so-called Etherion. One side wanted that power badly, though some on their side thought otherwise._

 _Craig and an elderly man with a high level of attire fit for battle were both pit in a corner of a grand ravine that ran through the city they battled in, which was the heart of enemy territory._

 _Nester was what they called a living fossil because he never seemed to die through wise experience, though an enemy at some point, Nester knew it was best to leave the core alone, and he and Craig secretly joined in an operation to get to the core and protect it…although easier said than done since they have to escape the city and flee across the country to where the core is, but they were occupied with one of the highest and youngest combatants and his huge sea serpent._

 _Reef laughed harshly as he swiped his arm and shot blue arrows at the two. "Try and school me! Will you?!"_

 _Craig unsheathed all of his blades and inserted his mouth blade in a hurry. He swiped all of his swords in a frenzy and managed to deflect the shots and energy arrows, protecting Nester._

" _You still do not understand, Reef!" Nester insisted. "The king wants this power for his own selfish gain. He does not care if your life is forfeited, and you'd be such a moron to not realize that."_

 _Reef's eyes twitched. "Quiet you old dog!" He put both arms forward, firing a blue beam that matched his long blue hair. His pale skin brightened from the blast as the blue was a brighter shade than his battle uniform. Said beam traveled in a hurry and Craig let out a shrill cry as he swiped his mouth blade, bisecting the attack._

 _However, he wasn't spared when Reef's sea serpent accomplice struck him by the side with his finned tail. Craig yelled as he tumbled, barely keeping his mouth blade inside of his mouth._

" _Crag!" Nester shouted. He turned back towards the sea serpent and reached out, sending orange spark from his hand that zapped the sea serpent and made him wail. As he applied cover for Craig for him to get up, Nester looked at Reef. "Reef, abandon this foolish war and know what's good in your heart!"_

" _Silence you!" Reef denied. "I'm not like that son you lost in war!"_

 _Nester's eyes narrowed._

" _Don't think I haven't looked through your records now. I wondered how you always were the war strategist over the years and now I know. You lost your son when you lead him and your little party into an ambush!"_

 _Nester felt his mental pain of his beloved and brave son give him grief, but he thus moved on. Craig looked back at Nester and back at Reef._

" _Sucks to be you two! Craig Crius, your time is up! Go Slithera!"_

 _Slithera, the great sea serpent, opened his mouth and his red eyes glowed. The serpent howled as sudden globs of water began to expand all around, frightening Craig and Nester. The globs of water kept increasing in mass as Reef maniacally laughed._

" _Nester, what the hell is going on?!" Craig exclaimed._

 _Nester clenched his fists. "This Magic…can't be so deranged to use Drench World like this!" Nester stepped forward. "Reef, that you lost your mind?! You'll flood the city ravine!"_

" _That's the idea old man! Slithera, go!_ _ **Drench World!**_ _"_

 _Slithera roared and raised his head, and the huge globs of water all exploded as they fell to the ground. The entire ravine was bombed with water that began to quickly fill up with large waves, and Craig and Nester covered up as they both were washed by the Drench World that turned the huge ravine running through the city into a river._

 _A current began to sway and Nester was able to keep control, but Craig was another story. Craig was swaying his arms as he tried to remain in the still place Nester was, but he was way too unfortunate as he couldn't be anymore pathetic._

 _Nester looked over wide held breath and wide eyes as he reached and managed to grab Craig before the weak swimmer could be swept away. Nester looked ahead back at Reef as he could breathe with his magic._

 _Reef laughed maniacally as he caught Nester and Craig in their tracks. "What's the matter, the little monster there not a strong swimmer? Well too bad, I'll just put you guys out of your misery! HRAH!" With a great raise of his arms and swiping them, a raging cyclone in the water._

 _Nester and Craig were helpless as the two were let go of and were caught in the cyclone. Both felt like their worlds were spinning greatly, and Craig flailed as he had low oxygen._

 _The cyclone's rage dwindled, and Craig and Nester both headed down the current still underwater. Slithera opened his mouth and began to charge up a huge energy in his mouth. Reef laughed as his serpent was charging power._

" _Time to finish you two off! Go Slithera!" Reef screeched through the water. "3…2…1…GOODBYE!"_

" _HRAAAHHH!" Slithera fired a pressurized yet extremely massive sphere of energy that blasted through the water like a huge cannonball. The blast was heading their way and Craig tried paddling out of range, but he was no good._

 _Nester looked at Craig for a moment and back at the incoming impact. His eyes were hollow, but inside he knew what had to be done. He saw Craig struggling and he swam over with help from the current._

" _Craig!" He gurgled out._

 _Craig turned with wide eyes as Nester suddenly shove him through the water and had him swirl around until he grabbed onto some vine that was sturdy enough to hold onto. His eyes were wide as his cheeks were puffed, but the look Nester was giving was one he saw before._

" _Craig! You're the fail-safe! Protect and fight for the cores protection!" Nester shouted. "Hurgh-!" He began to hoke as the current began to sweep him away, and the ball of energy was sweeping in._

 _Craig's eyes were horrific as he held onto the vine but tried reaching out. "NESTER!" He screamed through the water._

 _Nester's eyes closed in the water as everything began to blur. '…Veronica…Maurice…my wife, and son, is that you I hear…?' He began to see the blue sphere heading his way. In a way, he saw a woman around his age, long blonde hair and refined cheek bones that made her emerald eyes sparkle. The second was a young man in a battle uniform with the same eyes. They both grinned at him._

' _Forgive me.' He wished. 'Veronica, I'm sorry to let you lay on your deathbed, and to my son, who I had killed…at least this time, for once in my life, I was able to save someone who meant great value…' Through the loss of oxygen, he smiled as his head reeled back._

' _Craig is a good boy, I was glad to have saved him…'_

 _The blast was seconds from reaching him, much to Craig's screaming through the water._

 _Nester's eyes finally closed as the attack hit him. 'I'll see you soon! My sweet wife, and brave son!'_

 _With that final thought, the attack reached and exploded upon impact, sending volatile waves through the water. Craig screamed as the vine swung uncontrollably and swung him upwards through the raging current, leaving Craig's crying tears to be whisked through the current while he gasped and cried upon hitting the shores._

Craig felt his breath hitch as he glanced back at Hanz, still underwater. His teeth were looking sharp like a dinosaur's. _No, not again!_ He shifted his body and tried thrusting his body around, catching Hanz losing his grip through the swirling pivot and Craig opened his mouth and sank his sharp teeth into Hanz's neck.

Hanz screeched underwater as his scales were bleeding from his sharp bite. Craig used his left hand to grab Hanz's throat and used his other hand to reach behind and hold onto a wing, causing Hanz to hiss as neither side had control in the water.

Both parties spiraled through the current until Hanz hit a down tree, making his body immobile from the shock long enough for Craig to let go and drive a fist into his face, square in the pincers. Hanz hissed in pain and Craig let go and use his head as a stepping stone to reach the surface. Craig gasped as his head popped out and took another deep breath as he arched his body and dove back underneath.

Hanz shook his head and looked up, only to see Craig's arms tucked in as he swam down with an open mouth. His sharp canines dug into Hanz's head fin through the membrane and all. Hanz screech and swayed his head in riling agony, but Craig held on by the back and kept a volatile grip, digging his monstrous jaws into the head fin.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Hanz screeched. He hissed harsher than ever as Craig let loose but a little only to crunch down harder. Hanz kept swaying and he reached back, trying to snare Craig into his claws, but Craig nudged his body away and he finally yanked one last time, completely ripping off the fin on his head.

"Aaaaaahhh!" Hanz screamed as he felt pain through his head, and then Craig opened his mouth once more, crunching into his scaly neck again. Hanz knew he had to get away from the beast of a man, so he jabbed Craig in his face with a claw, making Craig lose his hold, and Hanz swam away.

Craig snatched Hanz by the tail before he could get out of reach and was hauled up to the surface as Hanz was trying to do so.

Cana, on the surface, ran along the current as it was getting close to the basin. "Cranky! Cranky-!" Her eyes widened when a large splash erupted from the water. She watched in awe and slight horror as Hanz sprung in midair, but at the same time Craig was in midair too. Craig let out a vile snarl as his body arched and he snapped his jaws in slow motion down onto Hanz's neck, plunging them both back into the water.

"What the hell?!" Cana screamed. "Is that freak trying to make him his dinner or something?!"

Back underwater, Craig thrashed his head side to side as Hanz screeched. Hanz on the other hand was feeling his advantage was gone. "Let go of me you psycho!" He yelled. He reached back and snapped his claws down on Craig once more, and managed to get him off by twisting and throwing his body through the raging current.

Craig spiraled through the water, but straightened out and sprung off of a fallen tree submerged. He sprung at Hanz and opened his mouth once more, this time biting into his right claw. The fangs were gruesome as Hanz felt the exoskeleton beginning to break under his vicious jaws. Hanz screeched in agony as Craig let go and dove back in with a harsher bite than before, crunching right through a chunk of the claw and swung his head, letting said chunk get washed away in the current.

"You're a maniac!" Hanz shouted.

Craig used his right arm and pried the rest of the damaged claw off, using his vicious strength to send the large claw through the rapids as well, having blood spill as Hanz's scaly hand was exposed. Craig thus used his left hand and grabbed the wrist, hurling Hanz deeper into the current ahead and making his back hit another fallen tree.

"GAH!" Hanz couldn't feel anything, and Craig bared his teeth. With himself practically immobile at the moment, Hanz was carried by the rapids up to the surface. He panted as water was spraying everywhere.

Craig popped from the water and had a snarl as he paddled the best he could, using the current to assist in his help. "Hanz!" He shouted through the current. He reached for his mouth blade first and put it in his mouth. He then reached for the blood red and dark red swords, bringing forth his unique style. "Luss Citta Vale ain't no pool that you can fill! There is life, and you tried snatching it away! Time to learn the hard way!"

As Craig latched onto some bark as a makeshift raft, Hanz screeched out at him in defiance, though he couldn't steer himself well now that Craig ripped his head fin off. Still, he had a sick look in his eyes. "Listen you pathetic monster! I am the mayor! I have power! I will drown that miserable rainy place! I WANT MY SUNNY WEATHER!" He bellowed hysterically.

"Craig stood up on the bark and rode it after Hanz as he was on his back. He crossed his swords. "Enjoy all the blistering heat in hell! You won't get a drop of water there!" He jumped off the bark as he looked like a savage animal. Hanz screamed hysterically as his ambition was all he wanted, but instead rain poured down through the humid atmosphere.

" **Devil's Cross!** "

Craig fell atop of Hanz in the water and at the same time slashed his swords horizontally and the mouth sword swinging up vertically. A mixture of blood and water splashed when Craig plunged onto Hanz. Underneath the water Craig was below Hanz as the freaky-looking guy had a gash running up from his abdomen up to his chin, and both arms had gashes. Hanz didn't hiss as his life slipped away, as did his chances to succeed.

Craig sheathed his blades back behind his thin jacket and turned his body up. He watched from below as Hanz's body never reverted back as his lifeless body was carried by the current, where ahead Craig's eyes widened as he saw the body disappear ahead down what seemed to be a…

 _Oh crap!_ Craig realized that they had reached the basin, but he was too weak underwater and his oxygen was short. He paddled but to no avail as all he could do was pop his head and arms up before he felt the water arch down.

"This sucks!" Craig screamed. He braced himself as he felt himself plunge into the basin, but his eyes remained closed as he felt a strong grip on his wrist.

His eyes opened slightly, and he noticed that he was right beside the downward waterfall. Craig couldn't believe what on earth just went on. "What? Aren't I supposed to be…?"

Craig turned his head up and his eyes squinted as the rain poured on his face. But even so, he was left in shock when he realized the fact that Cana was reaching down and hanging onto him for dear life.

"Brownie?!" Craig exclaimed in shock. He wasn't sure what on earth to say, mostly because he forgot about her as he was in his fight.

Cana held on as she pulled Craig up. "Just hang on! Oh god you're heavy!" She shouted as she tried pulling him up.

Craig looked away in distaste. "Good, makes it worth it to see you strain yourself."

"Do you want to have me lose my grip and make you fall?!"

Craig growled up at her. "Depends if you decide to keep your mouth shut for the rest of the time being.

Cana growled as she turned her head away, still yanking Craig back up over the edge. _This guy's just plain…plain…_ She never could find the answer. The first thing that came to mind was endless swearing to describe him, but seeing him attack viciously made her see the guy who had the look of an avenger. _Just what is he?_

* * *

It had taken up to the next day to sort everything out. Overnight, the Rune Knights investigated and apprehended the workers and the remaining Dynamite Lacrima. They all then managed to recover Hanz's body in the basin, with some great effort included.

The story was described in detail to the Rune Knights and citizens of Luss Citta Vale by Cana, since Craig decided to sleep elsewhere far away. And so the award for Cana was given, with a small bonus for the lives saved. The remainder of that night was Craig sleeping somewhere in the city while Cana was given permission into a cozy inn.

The next day around noon, Cana left the now safe town and started her way up the hilly trail up to the lush forest. She put her hands over her head as she looked back at the overview. When she did, a small grin was plastered on her face.

The giant structure was no longer there, but instead there was a massive, flowing river that passed the town and off to the basin disclosed. She snickered as she turned ahead. "I still can't believe that freak of nature actually pulled it off."

"Experience gets you far. You learn first-hand." Cana looked up at a small hill on the trail and Craig was looking down at her. Cana didn't show any surprise as Craig pounced down from the dirt cliff and blocked her path on the trail.

"Look who decided to show up. Cranky, you monstrous piece of filthy work." Cana crossed her arms but grinned.

Craig crossed his arms and raised a brow, smirking. "What? You actually thought my plans ever fail? That look you have is just too priceless. I was right."

Cana's eyes squinted. "I'll admit that on my deathbed." Her eyes narrowed at him. "As for you, what an embarrassment. You're such a sucky swimmer."

Craig turned back, baring his face in humiliation. "Shut up. I did most of the work!"

"You're not getting away that easily, little guppy. Now I know what I can beat you at." Cana scoffed and looked away from a growling Craig. She then glanced back. "Well I guess…I should say thanks as well."

Craig rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Look at you getting all soft on me." He teased sourly. "Any more fluff you pull off and you'll become mush."

Cana squinted her eyes at Craig, but she smirked at him. She had one ace in the hole that she was about to use. "Ah-ho? Well then I'll be sure to see you break first before I ever get soft on ya, Cranky."

Craig looked back. "Oh yeah, Brownie?" He challenged. "And how are you gonna do that?"

Cana's smirk widened. "I seem to recall our last encounter in Solidaster. Remember _that_ deal?"

Craig raised a brow and suddenly frown. He tried to recall, and his memory traced back to last week. He started to recall backhanding Fairy Tail in front of Cana's group, and then remembered…

Craig realized that he was saved for once by Cana, and then everything he ever knew stood stiff. He remembered the deal they made, and he mentally wanted to go jump into the basin and miraculously survive.

"…oh crap." He muttered. "Brownie…I really hate you now."

Cana nodded and gave a mocking smirk. "I thought so. So, Cranky…where'd you want that guild mark to be?"

* * *

 **Tada! How was that? Crazy? Hanz's transformation was based on the Bakugan Lythirus, just so you guys got the reference. Now you know one of Craig's weaknesses, that he's a terrible swimmer, but even so, he fights hard!**

 **I'll have more of Craig's memories arise next chapter since he'll be in the guild and will be around Cana more, but don't expect him to be nice!**

 **Reviews and comments are appreciated! Hope this was worth the wait!**


	11. Family Feuds

Down the vast street two individuals walked, one farther behind the other. Cana walked ahead, swaying her large hips as many of men were left staring at her as she passed through the streets. Then they glanced at the person following her, and by the way he was looking, they knew _not_ to look at him.

Cana sipped from a booze bottle she still had on hand as she walked. Her glance diverted behind, where she glanced at Craig, and he looked just as his nickname describes him – cranky.

"Hey what's the matter? Still feeling sluggish or are you just slowing us down so you don't have to join us?" She questioned in a scolding tone.

"Both, now shut up Brownie." Craig barked back harshly. He looked away as he just trudged idly through the street, and yet his pacing was slow, and he was pacing behind as in ten feet. Cana didn't question that nor gave the time or day to care. She knew well enough that Craig has his reasons, but that didn't stop them from making progress to the guild.

If Craig could rewrite what he had said back awhile ago, he would've, but know he felt like he was never gonna hear the end of it, especially after 'Brownie' chided him in a mocking manner almost halfway through the trip about his inability to swim well. It was bad enough to get snarking comments about that, but to get duped upon his own deal was something that made him and to just fall over and play dead. However he knew that a deal was a deal, and he was a man of his word.

He was gonna join Cana's guild, and he knew…that he was hate every moment onward.

"Come on, Cranky. You want me to put you on a leash and throw you a bone?" Cana asked, more than a little fed up.

Craig bared his fangs at her as they made eye contact, making Cana glance away. "Brownie, you knew full well that if you so much as even point a finger at me…" His eyes narrowed. "I'll rip it off. And you know that I don't ever bluff."

"Alright, alright." Cana still felt a small and uneasy shiver run down her spine. When she thought back to the matter, Craig indeed is true to his words. She watched him rip right into Hanz's neck and rip into his claws and fins. And the more she thought back, the more she recalled Craig's battle against Grander, and his predatory demeanor. She knew Craig may not hesitate to attack, so maybe that's why the proximity was rather large between them.

Eventually the moment came, and then it all came together. Craig and Cana stood in front of Fairy Tail's Guild Hall. The more Craig looked up at the building, the more he bared the sharp fangs. It was a sign that things weren't gonna go well, especially after the last visit made when he dropped Cana off.

"Oh suck it up." Cana said. "Come one, let's get you talking to ol' Master. I'm sure he'll be interested to see you again."

"Don't care."

Cana just whipped her head and hair away as she walked past Craig and through the open doorway. Almost immediately both were welcomed back into the bustling fray that was but another war inside the guild hall.

Elfman was seen tossed away, hitting a pillar. Natsu and Gray were seen simultaneously punching the other's face, everything and everyone else was either lying down, broken, or still in the midst of a pointless bashing.

Craig was unfazed as his grudge face was plastered, unmoving as nearby members didn't dare to look into his eyes, rather they cowered back into the fray. Glass and wooden tables broke apart as they were thrown pass him, again leaving him unfazed.

Mira catered behind the bar, remaining calm with a motherly smile as she placed a fresh order in front of Lucy. The blonde smiled. "Thanks Mira, you're a lifesaver."

"Of course." She turned away and placed a fresh order of cheesecake for Erza. "And here you go."

"Thank you, Mira." Erza said. She seized her fork and pierced the fresh strawberry on top.

Makarov was overlooking the brawl again, sighing as his 'children' were getting out what energy they could. He knew Natsu or Gray was the reason the whole melee escalated, but it happened so many times that it seemed like a routine. His eyes cascaded towards the bar, where he couldn't help but notice Cana's return, along with a new face, or rather one he took notice of rather quickly.

"Cana…" Makarov grumbled as his eyes widened but a little. His memory caught up in time. It was the same man who hauled her back some time ago. Remaining cautious, he walked down the steps and onwards to confront the eerie and hostile presence.

"Hey, Mira, saved me a barrel, did you?" Cana asked, as if it was no big deal.

Mira heard the call and she turned towards the brunette. "Welcome back, Cana." She smiled. "I trust your job went well."

The brunette smirked. "You can say that…" Her eyes cascaded over to her side, as Craig leaned against the wall about a meter away. "I also got us another fish in our big ocean."

Lucy heard and noticed Cana. She stopped eating her meal and took notice of the new face. It scared her as his gaze never left the bar area. She saw him as the predator, as his sea-blue eyes were more hostile than calm.

"Uh, who's the new guy?" She asked, unnerved greatly.

Erza looked over, about to eat another bite. Her mouth was still open as her eyes widened at the familiar yet deadly presence. Out of instinct, she dropped her utility and jumped back to her feet, her guard back up.

"You." She said, seeing Craig's glare. "I know you. You were in Solidaster not too long ago."

"I see you're as stern as steel, Red." Craig spited back, giving no care as his posture was against the wall like an amateur, but in reality was keeping a high-guard proximity. "Get any more stern and you'll end up so stiff you'll become a statue."

"I see that you're already acquainted." Master Makarov walked pass a surprised Erza as he confronted Craig.

"Master?" Erza questioned.

Master Makarov stood in front of Cana first, giving a glance at her eyes. This wasn't a look he gave too often. It had a sense of uneasy sense, a look of someone who has a high doubt, but it wasn't his nor anybody's fault.

"So how was the job?" He asked her.

Cana had hands to her hips. "I was more complicated than what I thought, but nothing I couldn't handle…" She squinted her eyes as she gave another contemptuous look at Craig and vice versa. "And that rabid animal over there, once again, pitched in."

"Oh please." Craig rolled his eyes and turned away. "Did you forget that I did most of the work?"

Cana rolled her eyes back down to Makarov. "At any case, Master, Craig and I also struck a deal."

"A deal?" He questioned.

"What do you mean?" Lucy questioned.

Erza's eyes widened a little, showing surprise. "Wait you don't mean _that_ deal back in Solidaster, do you?" Her voice itself showed great surprise.

Cana showed a smile. "You got that right. For once I saved his bacon. Now he's gotta be one of us."

Craig kept his arms crossed and the grip tightened on each arm. He was giving himself an iron grip for getting overzealous, and now he was doomed to become a guild member, or an outrageous barbarian; and the sad truth was that there was no way out of it…for now at least.

Makarov advanced towards Craig, and the cold-hearted beast turned his lead, locking eyes with the Master. Master Makarov stopped a few feet away, never letting his guard down. His sea-blue eyes, from his experience, held some tale to it. And he had to be aware of this scornful vibe he was giving off.

"Craig Crius, if I presume correctly." Master Makarov pointed out.

"Guilty is charged. I already know you." Craig said in a rude tone, making Lucy and Erza feel their brows wrinkling at his attitude.

"I see…" Makarov paused. "I thank you again for all the service that you provided for my guild and its members, mainly Cana." His gaze went to the ground. "I have heard a few tales about you, revolving around the Solidaster incident, which was proceeded with this recent news of Cana's job during a heat wave. I can't tell if this is by chance or by luck."

Craig looked away, crossing his arms. "It could be both for all I know. Whatever happened, it dragged me to your barnyard."

"That's a way of putting it on a comical note." Makarov deadpanned, certainly appealing since the booze doesn't help make it smell better. He cleared his throat. "Now, back to the matter at hand…"

Boots were heard, and Lucy and Mira looked more than a little uneasy with Erza standing up along with Cana. The redhead looked more than a little territorial at Craig. "Master, with all do respect, I don't believe that it's wise to have him here."

Craig gestured towards her. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, I'm with Erza." Lucy interjected. "I don't know what exactly, but this guy is something else. It's not just because of those stories I hear of him." Her body jerked away when Craig looked at her, his monstrous predatory eyes making her step away. Erza managed to hold her ground as his eyes gave a pressure that she recalled all too clearly from Solidaster; the look of a horrific beast that will rip apart anything that either moves or provokes him. Lucy and Mira alike both had an uneasy frown each as they gazed at Craig.

A shrill silence filled the bar area as there was a small stare down between the group. Despite the deal, Cana had a terrible feeling that couldn't seem to go away. Something in her gut told her that this won't be pretty.

Makarov cleared his throat. "Now, Craig Crius." His voice was stern and serious, and Craig could hear and see it well on his face despite the rowdy altercation beside them. "Fairy Tail is more than a guild. It's a family. That means we beside another and help through another's problems."

Erza and the girls present could feel the tense waves Makarov was giving off. He was giving a cold tone, one full of seriousness and slight warning. Lucy was feeling a shiver in her spine as she recalled the same vibe from when she first joined Fairy Tail.

"Do you have any ill-will against us? Shall you put your life on the line for Fairy Tail?" He asked.

Mira, Cana, Erza, and Lucy all remained silent, suspense filling the air.

Craig stared down at Makarov, and still Makarov saw something. Something that defied everything he knew of not just human beings, but the world as he knew it. He and Craig stared down some more, but finally Craig turned away, a sneer in his fangs.

"…no."

The five at the bar felt a huge hammer fall on their shoulders. Craig DARED to go against what Master Makarov said. Such truthful and wise words fell right over his head, and the Master could only widen his eyes.

"What did you say?" He asked in a harsh tone.

Craig whipped his head back, his fangs bared. "You heard me. No. I will NOT put my life on the line for your silly barnyard that you can't keep tamed." He glowered down, his tone darkening as Erza was more than tempted to draw a sword. "Now you listen here, old timer, I don't know what you think I am, but I'll say up front that I only trust myself. I keep myself alive, and I rely on my own experience to keep me driving ahead. I don't need nor want pity or hellhounds that can run wild…because Brownie and Red over there saw first-hand that I'll rip them apart."

Erza stepped forward. "Scoundrel! You dare talk to our Master like that?!"

"Not cool dude!" Lucy shouted.

"Stay out of this!" Craig barked, his sharp teeth startling Lucy, and Erza had to hold her tongue, despite her wanting to punish Craig. His attention diverted back to a shocked Makarov. "I'm not one of your so-called children." He then looked casual, but still mean. "I'm many things, but I think a word that defines me in your eyes is…sentient bullcrap." His eyes narrowed. "And let me tell you, I live up to that. I'm a raging beast, and I don't fight for peace. I don't fight for finances. I don't especially fight for others!"

A shrill silence fell. The brawl nearby was like it was on mute to them.

"I fight…to survive." He grabbed one of his swords, but didn't unsheathe it. "I stared death in its face more time than you placed that little stamp on others. I'm not one of you. You're basically allowing a bloodthirsty savage prey on reckless nut-headed nimrods that you believe that violence can solve any predicament." He turned away. "Honestly violence is practically all I can see to solve things, but it's complicated and I ain't talking about that."

He turned back down to Makarov. "The point is, I'm just taking the stamp, but everything you say about family and allies, I say damnation!"

"That's enough out of you!" Erza shouted, finally requipping a sword. "Master, I refuse to let some dark-minded scoundrel to walk amongst us. He clearly has no positive outlook on us. He doesn't deserve the brand."

"Nobody asked you to say another syllable." Craig chided, looking unappeased at her. "I made it perfectly clear the last time we've met that I don't need anyone to worry or be at my side. I'm in it for myself."

"You being selfish is not a quality we seek."

"Oh yeah? Well I just mauled a giant bear yesterday, and I showed no scorn for myself doing so. You think you'd be different?"

Cana's eyes were still wide, but she remembered what Hanz's innocent right-hand man explained. About a giant man-eating bear on the trail. _Wait, that was him?!_

"So if you know what's good for you and your limbs, I suggest you drop that sword." Craig warned. He took a step to the side and crossed his arms. "I'm not sure how many times I've said this already, I hate everything, and everyone. But however I see it, I made a deal with ol' Brownie over there. And as painful as it is, I'm a man of my word."

"I don't care." Erza retorted. "You insulted-!"

"Hey, check it out! A guest!" A voice came from the fight to the side that was starting to settle down.

It was Gray, and he was without a shirt. The Ice-Make Mage looked excited as he went at Craig. His hands began to create ice. "Is he a new guy? Then let's give him an ol' Fairy Tail welcome!"

Cana's eyes widened. "Gray, don't go near him!" She yelled, but his fate was sealed when Gray made a medium-sized hammer of ice.

Makarov looked as though a horrific scene took place. Craig glanced over at Gray, his right hand balling onto a fist. He backhanded and smashed the ice with one swift motion. Gray fell forward off balance, and Craig stepped back and opened his mouth. He lunged down as sank his fangs into his shoulder. The Mage gagged as he felt a powerful bite in his arm flow and Craig used his jaws and rammed Gray face-first into the wall beside him.

"Gray!" Lucy shrieked.

Gray fell to the ground, and Craig stomped on his back. Craig growled and snarled as he looked like another primal animal. The whole fight that was in the middle completely froze out of fear as Craig ultimately knocked out Gray in a violent manner. Juvia paled and nearly fainted over her beloved's painful experience. Natsu froze in place while in a scuffle with Gajeel, who was just as surprised and slightly disturbed.

Craig overlooked everyone as he kept his violent demeanor on an all-time high. He turned back down at a shaking Makarov, but it was out of rage.

"You dared to attack one of my children?" He roared lowly.

"Last I checked, he came at me. I was provoked, the one thing you never do. Like I said. I fight to survive, and whether you like it or not, people need to learn that way, the hard way." He got off Gray and glared out at everyone.

"Did that guy just…?"

"He just take him down just like that."

"I knew Gray was cold, but this guy…"

Among the various yet surprised members, Natsu was the most surprised. He recognized Craig at the sight of the sharp teeth, and those predatory eyes. The memories came back to him, and safe to say that he wasn't too fond of them, because he starting to burn up as he just saw Gray attacked harshly. "You…" Natsu began to flame up, and his fists had searing flames as he headed towards Craig without a second thought.

Craig looked at Natsu. "So, the walking torch is here too."

"I don't know what the hell is going on…" Natsu's glared with a vile shadow over his forehead. "But you're gonna regret messing with a member of Fairy Tail!"

"No, Natsu!" Makarov shouted. Natsu stopped in his tracks, hearing the harsh tone in Makarov's command. While his command was towards Natsu, his eyes were glaring up at Craig.

Natsu showed immediate objection. "But Gramps-!"

"Natsu." Erza said, making him stop stiff. "The Master said do not engage. You know from the last encounter that this man here, he is to never take on recklessly."

"Yeah, you're telling me. He bites, literally." Cana warned.

"Craig Crius." Makarov started. He was giving off a vicious look, and the members all saw veins popping out of his forehead, which made them recoil in fear. They never saw him this hostile before; then again, they never met Craig before. "You have desecrated my guild in front of my face, and you deliberately assaulted one of my children. You have many actions that you don't back up with words." His eyes sharpened, a menacing tone falling before him. "You've made a very sour impression."

"Hasn't anyone told you actions speak louder than words?" Craig retorted back in an obvious tone. "I don't threat as often as I strike. I don't sit around and wait for someone to take the fall." He turned away and looked at the doorway. "If you don't wasn't sentient bullcrap like me around, find by me…but know a deal is a deal."

There was a deaf silence that made it hard for anyone to breathe. Craig had absolute no regret in his actions. Makarov saw those predatory eyes, and he felt that level of turmoil again.

After a great and still silence, Craig heard something being picked up. His ears twitched and he looked over his shoulder. Behind him was Master Makarov with a stamp. He glared up at Craig, and Natsu was more than tempted to step in, but knew not to.

Cana sneered at Craig. "Sucks to be you, Brownie." She took in a great gulp of booze from the mug she had in hand.

"I am willing to overlook your point of view this one time." Makarov warned. "I don't expect you to change or warm up to us so easily, but keep in mind that you should be careful to not say that again when in front of your future guild mates."

"Gramps?" Gray asked, slowly waking up.

"My darling!" Juvia assisted in helping Gray up, being careful with the harsh bite marks in his shoulder.

Natsu glared at Craig, not appreciating how he was so vile.

"You are entitled to your privacy, and we will be sure not to provoke you." Makarov held up the stamp. "I'm only allowing this out of the deal itself you and Cana made. Since you don't value anything but your own life, don't expect us to party over you joining."

Craig snarled down, his sharp fangs showing. _Old timer, later on…you're gonna regret ever saying that._

"Color, and location." Makarov said.

Craig turned around, and he pulled up his shirt, albeit showing some secrecy, His arm covered a spot underneath a small area beneath his shirt. His toned left waist was shown, but only that area for some reason. Cana seriously questioned why Craig was not pulling up the rest of his shirt, and she wasn't the only one.

Erza stood as Makarov left a black mark on Craig's left waist, and she only narrowed her eyes as he immediately pulled his shirt back down. Whatever was the case, that was the only skin he showed. She remained composed yet glared as Craig's guild mark was present.

It wasn't black, it wasn't yellow, nor was it as they expected it to be. It was blood red.

"As a member now, you are to be aware now that I won't tolerate your scolding of my guild nor your guild mates, primarily in front of us. Understood?" Makarov warned.

Craig turned away, a sneer in his sharp teeth. "Yeah, I getcha. However, keep in mind that I don't make promises that I can't keep. Know this, I fight the man. I'm an insubordination machine. Don't expect mercy just because I wear this thing on my waist."

With that, he walked out of the place and out onto the streets, leaving the guild to contemplate on what had just happened. Many were left shuddering. Some by anger, some by fear, and some by the hostility he unleashed. It was just a maelstrom of emotion everyone was going on about.

"I can't believe that guy joined our guild."

"He's not manly enough for us!"

"He's got another thing coming if he scolds us again!"

"I don't know. He took down Gray without much of a fuss. I think we need to stay away."

Makarov huffed as he looked to the ground. There was something odd about Craig that he couldn't seem to understand that was in his eyes. It was more than just the unique sea-blue color, it was about the primordial rage, anguish, and something so deep that it would probably take his remaining years to understand. Whatever Craig's deal was with Fairy Tail, he's idea of fitting in was gonna be hard to accept.

"Alright, listen up." Makarov announced. "We have obtained a new member, but please keep in mind…" He cleared his throat, his tone clearing. "Though what he has done is reprehensible, we shall consider it as an outsider, as that was before he adorned that emblem. You all are to be cautious, and do not engage him unless you are positive. I'm talking to you especially, Natsu, Gray."

"Hey!" They exclaimed, although Gray cringed as his head and shoulder still felt the uneasy pain that came from Craig's self-defense.

"Carry on." Makarov said. He turned around and shook his head. "Honestly, another rebellious creature. This one's more dangerous than-"

"Master." Mirajane said, getting his attention. Her half-smile was making the mood less grimace than what it was beforehand. "Are you sure that was a wise thing to do?"

"…it may not be ideal, but I know what it's like when a deal is made." He looked to Cana, as she downed booze into her stomach. "However, keep an eye on him. I have a feeling things will take a turn for either the greatest or the worst…" He walked off, heading back up to his office."

Lucy turned towards Erza. "That Craig guy. He's scary."

Erza grimaced as her head was lowered. "Indeed…but in terms of a fight, you never want to face him."

Cana just kept own downing her booze until she sighed, her gaze narrowing as she recalled Craig being present a few minutes back. She grumbled and mumbled incoherently before throwing the one barrel aside and taking up another one for the mishap.

* * *

The day continued on, with everyone minding themselves like they did before Craig showed up. Everyone seemed to have calmed down, and day soon turned to evening. The sun began to arched over near the west, and the sky was a slight orange. Birds chirped as they flew over the city and towards the forest.

Having her fill for the day, Cana stretched as she traveled through the open streets. She had enough savings to last her for awhile until she was low. For now, her days can be for relaxing. She smiled as her hands were behind her head. "Well that was a day, I guess." She said in her musing. "Guess I should get back to the dorms and get a meal in my belly."

She walked through the streets with a placid mood, minding her own business and ignored the few residences in the streets. She yawned and kept on going, but she came a stop, a freezing stop. Her eyes caught sight of Craig on the side of a building, sitting back, and he was snoozing pretty hard. The brunette blinked once, then twice, and then she squinted her eyes and decided to pass him.

Craig grumbled and his eyes opened up a little, yawning and showing his lot of sharp teeth. His yawn was like a bellowing animal, one that caught Cana's attention. His throat emitted a grumble, a mean one. His eyes and face showed aggression as he arose from his slumber, and the nearby population steered clear of him as he gave a not so welcoming look.

"The hell you all looking at?" Craig snarled.

The audience scurried of as they saw his hostile teeth and swords. Craig emitted another low groan as he settled back to the wall, his eyes cascading to the sky. He stared up as the clouds passed over his head. _Can't believe this. I'm in a guild. How despicable._ He contemplated. His eyes narrowed. _This is bad news. I should've kept my mouth shut back in Solidaster. The odds are now they're all-_

"Hey, Cranky." Cana called out, getting his attention. "The heck you being a street rat? Oh, wait…" She raised a cocky brow. "That's right, I forgot, you're 'sentient bullcrap'."

"The hell you want?" Craig sneered in a tired tone from his aroused nap. "And why are you in my presence to begin with?"

Cana turned away. "I was heading back to my place. Turns out there's liter right then and there. And it bites."

Craig snickered in a mocking manner. "Damn right." He closed his eyes. "Get lost, Brownie. I got better things to do than waste my breath and my eyes on something that smells like garbage."

Cana turned back, a hand to her hip. "You're just full of brutality, even in verbal, aren't you?" She rhetorically asked. She got no reply as Craig's eyes were shut. "Cranky? Cranky?" She called out. Still, he was snoozing hard. Cana turned away and resumed her trek. "Meh, who needs ya?"

She walked away, her assets catching attention like no other as she headed off towards Fairy Hills. As she was off, Craig was napping and seemed to keep a very hostile tone.

 _The three-year-old, revealed to be Craig, struggled over a small fence as he climbed it. He struggled, and that's what discouraged him. What was more upsetting was how he was having no aim. He was just lost, no matter where he went. He met Cana and her mother earlier, but they since left, leaving Craig on his own again. He looked around as he found himself in a small garden._

 _He looked around, seeing how fresh produce were amongst him. What was upsetting was that he would be stealing, and that didn't seem to make him any happy. He's been around people to know that stealing was dead wrong, especially when it came to food. With helpless pity, he passed the garden and climbed over the small white fence once more. He fumbled onto the other side and shook his head. He kept on going and seemed to notice the distasteful and pitiful looks all the kids and grown-ups were giving him, and all he could do was just walk on, alone. He wasn't sure where to go, but he needed more food. The bread he got earlier was only enough to fill him for what was an hour._

 _He found himself in what was Gardenia's local park. It was small, but it was close to a river that gently floated near a small trail through the woods. Craig stumbled and found a lot of kids playing tag, hide-and-seek, and playing on the swing set. He never saw much of a playground before, maybe a slide, or a teeter-totter, but this was his first time seeing an actual playground._

 _He was nothing but aimless and curious. He walked on over towards an open swing, where the few kids on them looked over with unappealing looks. The kids and their friends jumped off the swings once Craig sat on the one in the far end, which left him upset. Neglect. That was all he ever got, even from other kids. It was something about him that made him stand out, and it was more than just his dirty looks and had small, sharp teeth._

 _He silently looked down as he slowly rocked back and forth on the swings, alone. The kids near him didn't seem to give much care, feeling nothing but pity as some of their parents escorted them home. He never paid attention to begin with. It was his own little world against theirs._

 _It felt like an hour until Craig gave a pout, his stomach rumbling. He was just about ready to try and catch something like a fish and maybe attempt to cook again. He was gonna get off the swing set until a set of hands gently pushed him._

" _Whoa!" He found his swing going higher and faster from that one swing. He felt scared and astonished at the same time. He tried looking back, but found himself getting pushed up again. This was a shocking experience, as the faster and higher the swing went, the more he actually seemed to like it._

" _You wanna go higher?"_

 _He looked back at last and saw where it came from. It was actually Cana, with her mother standing nearby._

 _Craig's eyes widened. "Cana?"_

" _Hi!" She greeted again. "It's no fun being on the swings alone! Come on, I'll give ya a push!" Her smile kept being on her face as she pushed him as he came back down, and Craig went up again._

 _The mother smiled softly as she saw her daughter's curiosity and kindness being shown. It made her happier when the boy started to smile as he kept on being pushed up and down._

 _Cana then stopped pushing, allowing for Craig though swing back and forth on his own. He looked to the side and noticed how Cana was taking the seat next to him._

" _Let's swing together for a little." She insisted._

 _Craig was more than astonished, again. "O-okay."_

" _Aw, come on, say it like you mean it!" She insisted._

 _Craig pouted a little, making Cana giggle. He relented as she was absolutely insistent. "Okay!" He grinned again._

" _Yay!" Cana rocked her feet back and forth, kicking up and down until she began to rise and all like Craig. "Weeeeeee!" She cheered. She kept on rocking up and down in the air. Her rhythm was slowly getting in sync with Craig's, soon making themselves rise and fall at the same pace._

 _Craig looked over at Cana again, seeing her smile of pleasantry. She seemed to be having fun on her own, feeling the escalation and fall, the wind against her and then with her. It was enough for Craig to feel something…happy. He smiled wide, showing his teeth._

 _And the proudest thing of all, Cana kept on smiling on her own, not bothered by his teeth._

Craig's eyes opened up again. He jerked up and awake. He looked startled as he took in the surroundings fast. _What…another one?_ He turned his head, taking into account how night had fallen.

His heart rate seemed to have increased, shock running through his veins. He put a hand on his head. "That can't be, another…memory?" His eyes widened and he gasped. He looked towards the direction where Cana walked off earlier. He stood up, fully awake as the cool night air breezed pass him, and yet he didn't feel a thing.

"Cana, just who are you?" He looked up at the night sky, a deep contemplation falling before him. "Was that really you?"

* * *

Makarov sipped his coffee mug as he sat in his office late at night, grumbling over the paperwork he had been given. "Dumb Council low-lives." He grumbled, among the few choice words he had to say as he shifted through the papers. "These people think we're just a bunch of dunderheads who play by our own rules. Well, they haven't been in our shoes." He huffed, scrambling through the few bills and envelopes. In the pile, one stood out among the others.

His eyebrows twitched as he saw a red seal on it, something he never got unless it was very important. If he got one now, then it must have been something big.

"Now what could this be?" He wondered. Shifting the few papers around, he reached and held up the envelope with the red seal. It was from what appeared to be Blue Pegasus. He could tell by the Pegasus emblem outlined on the red seal. "Bob? I wonder what he has to say?"

He opened up the envelope, taking the red seal off. Inside were a few papers, and as Makarov began to read them, a shiver ran down his spine.

"W-what in the…?"

He kept on reading, feeling his heart beat escalate just a little. It was clear what was on the paper was something he never expected. No wonder it had a red seal. If it were blue, then it'd be a normal and formal letter from Blue Pegasus, but this was something that was most disturbing. No wonder it had a red seal.

He turned towards the window, looking at the dark night before him. His eyes were no longer wide, but still stern and shaken from what he had just read. "I have to warn those brats tomorrow. What's coming may be drastic."

* * *

 **Tada! Here's the next update! As usual, Craig is mean and hostile, and very complicated. I added a memory of his to show as well. Comments, opinions, and reviews appreciated guys!**


	12. The Three Kings

Daybreak had broken out and the sun was starting to rise in the east. Early birds were chirping and readying to start the day, among the daytime animals starting to arouse while the nighttime creatures went into slumber. Not many people were up early this hour and were safe in bed, but the hard workers were aroused and ready to start the day.

While Erza was doing her early morning training, while Natsu was stomaching another hardy breakfast, even while Gray was getting clothes on to be only stripped later on, there was one guy who was already up, and he walked through the forest with the sun's rays glistening in his black hair that was slicked back, as it was grown to be as such.

Craig lazily walked up to a small hill with a tree at the top. There, a cliff was shown, and Craig sat cross-legged and looked on as the sun began to beam rays onto his face. He overlooked the forest beneath and the blue skies above. He was left to pull out a bottle of water and sat it besides him. He sat his sheathed blades to the opposite side and watched the sunrise, remembering the tales that came and went.

 **3 ¼ Years Ago**

 _Craig rushed into the hospital, his lungs gasping for air as he was catching his breath. He looked around at the nurses frowning. He's only been around a couple of days and been in the hospital before, but they knew who Craig was looking for._

" _Where is he?!" He bellowed._

 _One nurse nudged her head to the hallway to her left, and without even a word of thanks, Craig stormed off and ran down the hallway to the room at the very end, not a moment too soon as he stopped to see the doctor's overlooking a man's dying body._

 _He was bare-chested, his lungs and breathing being supported by machines to keep his cardiac stable. He was well built with toned abdomen and arm muscles. He had brown baggy pants and black shoes. He had weak brown eyes and red zigzag markings on his cheeks. His black hair was short, but in a bun._

 _Vincent turned his head to the opposite end and gave a weak sigh. He suddenly coughed and Craig headed towards his side._

" _Vincent!" Craig said. "Calm down, speak to me!"_

 _Vincent swallowed and managed to calm down. His breathing returned to its weak state. The cardiac machinery was keeping him stable to the best of its abilities, but that didn't mean he was gonna last much longer._

" _Vincent…"_

 _Vincent grew a weak grin as his blurry vision managed to get Craig's figure. "I knew I'd recognize them sea-blue eyes." He muttered weakly. His condition was eminent, as his life was to end soon. "Sorry man."_

 _Craig lowered his head, the mood turning from worrisome to grim. "This isn't real, right?" He didn't want to believe it, but it was already in fruition. "This disease is really…"_

 _Vincent was victim of a disease known for its hereditary destruction. His Magic Power was gone, leaving him sickly. It was accumulating over the past six months, but its reaching its peak. Craig looked distraught as Vincent coughed again, the machinery jolting with every cough._

 _When Vincent calmed his breathing. Which got weak in a matter of seconds, his lips were apart and his hazy vision saw Craig looking at him._

" _This is a joke, right?!" Craig's eyes were getting misty. "There's a cure that you know that can fix this hereditary disease, right? Right?! There's still a chance you can hold on!" Craig's hands slammed onto the table, starling the doctors. "Answer me man! Don't you dare go out on me!"_

" _Sir, calm down!" A doctor insisted._

 _Craig growled harshly at the doctor, making him back away, startled by his vicious reply. Craig's misty eyes looked at the blur that was now Vincent._

" _Vincent, there's gotta be a way! I've had enough of my friends leaving me! I can't just…I'm damned enough to let my pals go as they already have." Craig's shoulders jittered up and down, unable to control himself. "Vincent, keep fighting this."_

 _Vincent snickered weakly, catching Craig off guard. "Hasn't anybody told you how stubborn you are?" His eyes weakened further. "But you got the spirits to hang on to the bitter end."_

" _Vincent, don't-" Craig was cut off by Vincent._

" _Hey man." He interjected weakly. He shook his head at him, telling him no. "Stop Craig, just…stop." He turned his head up to the ceiling, his chest slowly rising and falling. "I've put up one hell of a fight, huh…but you know not everything lasts forever. Things like these…happen."_

 _Craig balled his fists so tight that blood stopped circulating through them._

" _Come on man, is that face really how you're gonna say goodbye." He smirked at the irony of him being blind. "I know what's you've been through buddy-!" He lurched again, coughing profusely, making the doctors hold him down as he gasped. Craig remained desolate and silent as his pal was hanging onto his last breaths._

 _Vincent calmed down again and he resumed. "I lost my family to this cruddy disease. That's the sucky part to this thing. Glad I didn't get a girlfriend, huh?" He grinned as he looked at Craig, seeing his blur. "We've had a good run huh? I've had a fight of my life…25 years, and this is how it ends, on a hospital table. Ironic, huh?"_

 _Craig looked down, small tears forming. Vincent himself had those coming along, but he managed to smile through the pain in his lungs._

 _He took a small gasp before talking again. "Craig, I'll tell them all you said hi. You know, I never wanted to die like this." He looked up at the ceiling again, tears going down the sides of his face. "I wanted to grow old, get a lady, maybe a little monster to run amock…" The tears continued to thicken. "To think it won't happen…little buddy, this is where I ask one final thing of you."_

 _Craig crouched down as Vincent glanced back at him._

" _You can be damned all your life, but no matter what, live while you're young. Live every day as though your life depended on it. Bet you can do that, right?"_

 _Craig was pouring tears. There wasn't anything that could be done. His friend he's known for almost a week was giving a final request. He wasn't sure what to do. He was unable to process such a thing. A few of his close friends had already come and gone, now Vincent?! It was too much to take._

 _However, when Craig looked back at it, I guess living life to the fullest really was what Vincent was doing. He was doing his bucket list pretty darn early, riding a Magic-Mobile at 120 mph for one thing while escaping a crime syndicate, which was the thrill ride of Craig's life, falling over a waterfall, saving half the population of Seven from an ancient army and a maniacal overlord; they were living the dream._

 _Craig looked down at Vincent, disregarding how they both had fresh battle wounds from that overlord devastation, and realized this was what he wanted after all. Craig half-grinned to the best of his abilities and did a brotherly shake with Vincent._

" _You've got a heart man." Vincent said weakly. "A true friend…a friend worth betting on…"_

 _Craig looked down with his tears still going. He shook his head and looked up. "Out of all the crazy guys I've come across, you're the highest bar set."_

 _Vincent snickered., his head tilting towards Craig. "That's another thing to be proud of."_

 _Both kept their bro handshake firm, remembering somberly of how they met when Vincent was causing a ruckus in a pub against two goons, and Craig joined up, and then their friendship came from there. Although reluctant, the two opened up to one another, and through the adventures of speeding, breaking laws set, falling over waterfalls…three times, and saving people, they've grown a bond, one of which you can't break. A bond that Craig had made with his late friends who gave their lives by his side._

 _As their tears flowed, Vincent kept his half-grin and his blinking slowly stopped, and his eyes shut one final time, his last breath taken and everyone in the room hung their heads down as Craig rested his head on the table, weeping as he held onto his late friend limp hand until the cover was put on. As Craig wept, he never forgot the dead man's half-grin, having living his life the way he wanted._

Craig wiped away the lone tear falling from his face as he remembered that incident, as for everything else over the hellish four years. He took the water bottle and held it up to the sky.

On this day, so long ago, Vincent passed away. He saw the image of him in the sky, imagining him doing crazy thing like sliding down a mountain on a block of ice.

"Happy birthday, ya crazy bastard." Craig held the bottle up higher as a toast and took a sip to hydrate, watching the sunrise of that morning come and go.

* * *

The morning arose, and all seemed casual in fairy Tail, as it ever will be. Mugs were being toasted upon, members were starting to come into the guild hall, and Mira was serving up some breakfast, especially to a certain Dragon Slayer and his Exceed of a partner. As said individual chowed down, Erza, Cana, and everyone else was gathered into the guild hall to ready for another day of usual, property damage destroying, labor.

Natsu yawned after his belly was bloated from breakfast. "Aw yeah, now that hit the spot. Nice job, Mira! He thanked with his toothy grin.

Mira smiled at him. "You're welcome!"

Lucy sat with a sigh at her team's table. "Hmmm." She sighed. "I wonder what we should do today?"

"Geez, you make it sound like doing work is lame. Lighten up a little, would ya?" Gray asked.

"It's not that." Lucy countered. "It's just that our jobs just keep getting low pay." She said, in which her point was backed up by their most recent one being yesterday. They destroyed half a city's library, and a church bell to boot. She then noticed Gray's habit. "And put some clothes on, would ya?!"

"Lucy has a point." Erza said. "We need to be more conservative on our approaches."

Lucy sighed. _'That's easy for you to say. You wrecked just as much property as Natsu.'_

"Yo!" Natsu said, holding onto his energetic demeanor, with his belly minimized miraculously, "So, what's the plan?"

"We're not sure yet." Lucy answered. "I think we need a job where we can be in more open field, or somewhere in…mountains?" Lucy was just trying to think of locations that didn't involve urban property that wouldn't get demolished, that way her rent money could be spared.

Cana was gulping down booze, one mug at a time. She took a big sigh and relived herself before moving on with the next booze mug. It was another morning routine for her, with some water and some breakfast at Fairy Hills, then moving onto the guild hall's booze supply, being the parasite she was and nabbing booze from Fairy Tail's daily supply.

"Well I wonder what today is all about?" Mira interjected on the thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" Cana asked.

Mira turned towards her. "Not sure myself. The Master hasn't been seen all morning. Apparently he's been having some very serious messaging among Blue Pegasus's Guild Master Bob. There's quite the commotion going on, but I wouldn't worry too much about it."

Cana had a hand to her cheek and looked bored. "…serious messaging, huh?" It wasn't her business to begin with, but if their Master was preoccupied, and another Master was, something must be up. She decided that it was best to let the matter be until it comes up later on; but for now, she had an obligation…to down her next mug.

Cana began to take down more gulps, but then the guild hall got quiet all of a sudden. Everyone's gazes diverted to the entrance, where the culprit was seen. Cana was in the middle of drinking and her mug was in the air. When she looked at the door and saw Craig there, looking as irritated as a bull, the brunette's eyes widened and she nearly spit out her mouthful of booze.

"Cranky?" She coughed.

Craig rolled his eyes and growled. Ignoring the peanut gallery, he snarled and walked on over around everyone and among the sides of the guild walls. The way he was moving around, silent as a grave, like a predator who was ready to pounce if provoked, it was like he was ready to bite or slice off the fingers off of anyone who would so much as even look at him dead in the eyes. He never once made eye contact as he crept and swerved up the open stairway, leading up to the open second floor, where hardly anyone was. He actually went up on all fours, though lightly, and swerved to one of the tables, where he scooched out the seat and plopped on it. He then did what no one saw coming…he napped.

"Sleeping this early? That's not a man at all." Elfman stated.

"More like a savage beast." Gray said sourly. He put his hands together as he stood up. "I owe him a beating for what he did yesterday!"

"Are you that crazy, Gray?!" Lucy exclaimed. "You remember what he did to you! He nearly tore your arm off!"

Erza seemed despondent as she crossed her arms. "I'm afraid to say, but Lucy is right. His power is terrifying. Cana herself has seen Craig's vicious might first-hand, better than what I saw him do. He's to never joke around with. Remember well…" Her eyes narrowed. "He fights to kill or be killed."

Gray bared his teeth, getting very grumpy but relented when the points were clear. Nic crushed his ice without much effort, and then retaliated. If he went reckless now, especially when he's sleeping, he may come out without a limb…or two.

Makarov's door opened up to his office without subtlety. The loud banging got everyone's attention, although in Craig's case, he growled and adjusted his head on the table. Makarov's face was absolutely serious. It wasn't a face they saw too often, so whatever he had in store for them was gonna be very drastic. They all watched as he approached the stage and walked on it.

He faced the guild members that were all starting to gather around. They felt his need for their attention, and so Cana stopped drinking and got up. Natsu and his team got up and met up with everyone to see what Makarov had to say.

He cleared his throat and began his speech. "Listen up everyone, I have something very important to discuss with you. I was recently contacted by this information as of late last night, and this can't be put under respite. There is a matter we must attend to involving Blue Pegasus."

"Blue Pegasus? That pretty boy guild? Why them?" Natsu asked.

"Something up that big that they need help from us?" Gray questioned.

Makarov resumed. "As of recently, Master Bob and his guild came across something that caught one's eye while on a job. They got a surveillance team posted and found something that could tell dire consequences. There's been sightings of a something we never saw."

Natsu raised a brow. "So what's this big threat you're talking about?"

"It's a matter in which neither of us can do alone. That's how massive this task is." Makarov said. The guild grew stiff shock up their spines. "Whatever we're dealing with had just crossed from Seven into Fiore, and we must act accordingly."

Natsu cracked his knuckles, a smirk on his face. "An army ya say? I'm all fired up now."

Overhearing, half awake, Craig's eyelids were shut, but his sharp teeth were seen. He scoffed at this predicament as though it were a matter he'd never be caught in.

"We move out in one hour. This is a level 3 guild mission. All members must be prepared to meet up with Blue Pegasus." With that, Makarov stepped off the stage and left a lot of people hanging on loose and thin threads.

"The heck's going on?"

"Armies sound manly! Let them be armies!"

"All members? Okay whatever on earth Master has, this has got my attention."

Cana sat back on her stool, stumped. "We haven't had a level 3 in almost 3 years. This is big." She commented. "And yet Master wants up to prepare for war?"

"I don't think that's the case." Mira interjected her thoughts. "We're not exactly one to strike first. I'm sure the true details will be when we set out."

Cana shook her head, grunting. "Haste makes waste."

Up on the second level, Craig's eyes opened up and he looked down as Master went into his office again, grumbling about the predicament. His eyes closed again.

"That damned old timer." He mumbled before resuming his nap.

* * *

In the high mountains east, near Fiore's border with Bosco, there was what seemed to be an extremely large dome-like sphere. It was thin and visible, and inside was a darker layer, more gray colored. And then miles inside was a black dome, smaller, but much more potent.

Men were resting inside the first layer, gearing up for what was to come. Overlooking the whole scene from just outside were three people, all of which had an authority-like appeal to them.

One had a yellow robe, one had a blue robe, and one had a blue robe. The yellow and blue robed men had silver crowns, while the red robe man had an intricate golden brown. They had masks that covered their eyes, but not their mouths nor facial hair, showing their ages.

Each had a stave, two silver and one golden. The silver staves had yellow and blue orbs on one end, and the golden stave had a larger red orb.

"Though has the men set, yes?" The blue robed man asked.

"Yes." The yellow robed man stated. "Thy's holy pursuit of feeding for our kind shall be fulfilled with this cult of a country." He looked to the men, who were sharpening their weapons, his frown never left his face. "Such tools they are, but they shall be enough, for they shall bring us anyone they can manage."

"Our holiness demands of such offerings." The blue robed man said. "The mortals that he wishes to feast on is plentiful." He looked to the massive black sphere that was far away, several miles to be more exact since they were in the first shield layer.

"Do not fret, less thy reminds yee has already done so much." The yellow robed man stated. "Finding a suitable host of a country for the great Essence." He looked at the black sphere that lies ahead as well. "His holiness needs a plentiful Magic supply."

The red robed man turned his back and looked down at the mountain. They had only been in Fiore but for a week, and already the mountain was rock and dried up. Withered plants were seen and a few dead trees all around. He saw that Essence had already begun his feeding. To appease their great one, they must make sacrifices, no matter what.

He turned back to overlook the men and look out at the black sphere layered underneath the gray one. His eyes narrowed beneath his mask. "This world shall forever be a feast, no matter where we go. Essence shall have his desires, and thus we shall do our part." He raised his staff in the air. "Thou may not end, for our lives are giveth to thee! Or the great Essence that gives us purpose!"

"For the great Essence!" The blue and yellow robed men repeated.

"All hale Essence!" The men all shouted.

* * *

A large line of carriages carried the cargo of Fairy Tail, among a few members. Some choose to walk, but the weak-willed rather save the energy for what was to come. If anything were to come, they needed 100 percent energy. The large line of carriages had Team Natsu in one for example, as Natsu had puffy cheeks and a pale face.

"Why me-HURGH!" Natsu covered his mouth to keep the vomit inside.

Lucy sighed. "Should've known this would happen."

"If he spews in here, we're kicking him out." Gray warned.

Erza looked over at Natsu, seeing that he needed 'help'. "Natsu? Why don't you come over here?" She asked.

Natsu really didn't want to, and yet he had no choice. His despair made him want to get comfort as soon as he possibly can. "Ok-ah!"

The carriage hit another bump on the rough road, making the residence inside jump. Natsu fell over as he tried sitting up, involuntarily landing on Erza's lap. The position of Natsu's head on her legs made Erza get overwhelmed with slight show of surprise and slight blushing in her cheeks. That sudden bump to her legs was what made Natsu feel something, something foreign.

It felt good. Though his eyes were devoid of pupils and he was barely conscious, he felt Erza's legs on the back of his head, the soft, slenderness, despite the blue skirt, felt like a soothing remedy. The comfort was making the churning of his stomach settle down, and drift off into a coma-like sleep.

Erza looked down at Natsu, seeing how he was down and out, and yet seemed at peace for a little bit. Her smiled grew as she looked away, a hand on his face.

"Well…that's one way." Gray shrugged, trying to ignore the affection Erza was giving to Natsu. At least Gray had something to belittle Natsu with for now.

Lucy nervously smiled. "Well, at least we don't have to worry too much now."

In another carriage, Cana was sharing her ride along with the Strauss siblings. Cana was sipping soundly from her booze, but only a little to spare the boredom from the along trip that has been going on for what seemed to be the longest time.

"Uh, are we there yet?" Cana groaned.

"Now, now. Take a deep breath. I'm sure we'll be there soon." Mira insisted.

"And what was it you said an hour ago?" Cana reminded her. "The same thing."

"Repetition isn't manly." Elfman interjected. "But Cana does have a point, we've been traveling for over 4 hours."

Lisanna looked out the carriage opening. She looked to the side, walking along them with a strong step every way, Craig followed on foot. She watched his method of walking, curious as to how this man operated. What confused her was how he saved a tradesman awhile back, and here he was prowling outside like an animal. His back was arched up, and his hands were loose. He seemed lazy as his footsteps were more like stomps, like a dinosaur's almost.

"This Craig guy." Lisanna questioned. "I wonder who he is?"

Cana looked over and saw Craig. She scoffed at him and his head turned towards her carriage. Craig responded with a growl, his primarily sharp teeth shown. Elfman and Mira just saw him attack Gray with them yesterday, but they didn't necessarily see the teeth themselves. They were indeed sharp incisors, while there were some molars and regular teeth in the back.

Craig picked up his pacing, his stride becoming swift enough to pass Cana's carriage. "Hasta la vista, Brownie!" He yelled back.

"Screw you too, Cranky!" Cana yelled back.

Mira giggled at the display. It was kind of cute.

Craig past another two carriages until he found one with only a few random people inside. They seemed to not take notice of him. He silently stride behind the carriage to the cargo and found a lot of empty space, shielding him from view. With no hesitation, he hopped on, not even making so much as a sound. He looked at the oblivious members ahead and scoffed before lying on his side, falling into his possibly 4th nap of the day after carriage-hopping quite a few times.

 _The sun had started to set over the river, the rustling of evening winds ceased. The playground still held two children on the swings. The mother kept her eyes on her laughing and smiling daughter as she was cheering someone up. She was feeling pretty glad to know that her little Cana, the only thing she had in this world…finally made her first friend._

 _Sadly, all good things must come to an end. "Cana, sweetie!" She called. "It's time to go home!"_

 _Cana looked back at her mom. "Coming!" She slowed down on the swings and got up, but Craig, however, just looked back with a blink as Cana ran off happily towards her mother._

 _Just like that, he was alone again, leaving him with a frown._

" _Craig?" Cana's mother called out. Craig's attention was diverted towards her now. "Don't you think you should go back to your home? I'm sure your parents might be worried about you."_

"…" _Craig looked down, his small body barely touching the bottom of the playground swing set. He looked a little despondent and looked away, out to the trails and trees that layered amongst the small woods and river close by._

 _Cana's mother looked at her confused daughter and back at Craig as he stared out into the beyond, as though he were lost. "Craig?" She asked softer._

 _Craig looked down, at the ground, his body set so he was rocking side to side. He was just quiet, and out of the blue, his mouth opened up, showing his sharp baby teeth. He bit into the chains holding up the swing._

" _Craig?!" Cana called out. "Are you okay?!"_

 _Craig nibbled a little more until he slouched back and pouted, leaving the chains to the swing with very small bite marks in them, but not enough to make it wear out. Craig looked down again. "I don't have one."_

 _Cana and her mom looked unnerved. It was Cana's mom who spoke up. "You don't have a mom? A dad? Relative? Home…?"_

 _Craig tilted his head away. "None of those things."_

" _Oh my god…" Cana's mom put a hand over her mouth and gasped in shock. Cana looked on saddened as well as she realized the predicament Craig was in. Now it all made sense, why his clothes were scraps of torn toddler clothing, why he was neglected from the other kids earlier, and why he was isolated on the bench before. They now saw…that Craig was all alone in this world._

" _Mama?" Cana asked in concern._

" _I know, sweetie."_

 _She said in low somber. When she looked down at her Cana, her daughter, she can't ever imagine such a fate where she'd be all by herself; alone. If she was gone, what would become of her? It was a fate she'd never want to know of. To think of Craig, isolated and alone, it would make sense of such a demeanor. The notion of a 3-year-old little boy with no guidance is nothing but a cry of pity, knowing that he was nowhere close to a home or family._

 _Cana's mother looked back at the swing set to find Craig teething again on the swing chains. She looked at him in contemplation before she cascaded her eyes down to her daughter. Cana was having a curious face, but she could see hidden sadness for Craig._

 _It was unlike her to provide such a thing, but if it meant giving the boy somewhere to recuperate for the time being, it may as well be worth the risk._

 _She walked up to him as he teethed on the chains again. Craig stopped and looked up at Cana's mom with wariness, disregarding the slightly bigger baby teeth marks in the chains. "Craig…sweetie?" She asked._

 _Craig tilted his head._

" _Do you want to stay with us for a little bit?"_

 _His sea-blue eyes widened. His belly grumbled when he looked down, and he gave a small, sad look as he saw his empty little tummy. The sight of a homeless little boy in tattered clothing and no food was just absolutely heartbreaking._

 _Craig looked up to her, seeing the mother's desperation to help him out. He looked down at her feet. "…please?"_

 _Cana scuttled on over with a big smile on her face. "Yay! We're gonna have a sleepover!" She hopped up and down with joy, as to where Craig grinned weakly, but his eyes showed hidden joy._

"Cranky! Get your butt up!"

The voice was familiar. His eyes flashed open and he jerked upright. His heart rate was a little higher than normal from that sudden call, but he realized it was from Cana.

His mind flashed to that memory that was unveiled, and then he related it to Cana before him. His drowsy gaze grew despondent. "Brownie." He growled.

"Get up ya lazy sac. We're here." She told him.

Craig's gaze was drawn to the numerous Fairy Tail members who were up and on their feet from the carriage rides. All of them were heading into a large, pink building with a massive blue dome overhead. It looked more like a mansion than anything else, along with the Blue Pegasus insignia on the front.

Craig blinked and looked back at Cana. A long silence past before he laid back down. "Let me know when I should start caring." He yawned.

"How about right now?" Cana urged, a tick mark on her head.

"Sorry, too sleepy. How's about you try again, maybe…never."

Cana growled at Craig as he laid there with no intention on moving. Ultimately she just couldn't take it. "You wanna be stuck in the back of a wagon, fine by me! But don't come crying to us when you're all alone and hungry!" She turned away and started walking off with the others.

Craig rolled his eyes again. "Her bra's too tight. That's why she's such a stick in the mud…" He trailed off from his self-talk. He thought back to the recent dreams he's been having, involving Cana and him as little children. It was awkward enough knowing they were acquainted, but comparing her to the child, there was no doubt she was her. So many years, and those eyes never differed.

Craig groaned as his mind was pushing him, breaking him. "…dammit. Okay, fine!" Fed up, he got up and jumped off the wagon, working his way and being the last one to enter the Blue Pegasus doors.

Inside was a massive room. So many tables were around with decorative silk, as were the large curtains. There was a massive red curtain along the doorway that went up a flight of stairs. All around were stylish members of Blue Pegasus that were men in tuxedos or women in dresses. Fairy Tail felt a little outclassed given the location, but they weren't bothered too much.

"So this is the Guild Hall. Didn't expect a royal party going on." Gray joked.

Juvia appeared right besides Gray, hearts in her eyes. "Oh my darling! I can see him wearing the best tux fit for our wedding!"

Gajeel looked around with mild distaste. "Fancy styles aren't my thing. Why'd I get dragged into this?"

Among the members, Natsu was looking around with curiosity with Happy by his side. "Man, this place is pretty uptight." He said.

"Aye."

Master Makarov walked in front of everyone, watching as his guild was trying to get situated with Blue Pegasus. He watched them settle for maybe another half hour until he cleared his throat. Blue Pegasus and Fairy Tail were at his attention.

"Now, I'd like to thank Guild Master Bob for hosting this gathering. Everyone, may I present Blue Pegasus's Guild Master, Bob."

Bob bowed, his crossdressing making many in Fairy Tail hold back their vomit. "It's a pleasure to have such handsome people here. Thanks for coming, all of you."

"Man." Ichiya styled and posed with the Trimens as they were Bob's right-hand men. Everyone mustered up the guts to clap in honor of Bob hosting. Erza felt a shiver when she saw Ichiya wink at her, in which he flinched and hid behind Natsu.

"Huh? Hey Erza, you okay?" Natsu asked, unaware of Erza's insecurity around Ichiya.

"Alright, listen up." Ichiya announced. "Bob and Makarov have gathered us for a reason, so let us show respect and act as comrades in arms and listen to what they have to say."

"Well said, sir." The Trimens said in unison.

Everyone remained silent as Bob and Makarov had a serious atmosphere around them. What they had to say was extremely vital if it was a predicament as this.

"Now then, Hibiki, if you would please?" Bob asked.

"Yes." Using his Archive Magic, he tapped some programs into his hologram keyboard and a huge screen appeared for all to see, showing a mountain range.

"Now then. Let us start from the beginning." Bob continued. "As of a few days ago, our handsome stud Ichiya…"

"Man."

"And the Trimens have come across a startling discovery. In the eastern mountains, our darlings found a very peculiar site." The image zoomed in on the eastern mountains, showing a bird's eye view of a large dome. The members all around grew stunned as they saw the three-layered dome. The vision was enhanced, showing a massive count of men inside the first layer. The number was staggering, which left them on edge. "We found something that crossed from Seven into Fiore. And…" Bob put a hand to his cheek. "Oh, the horror."

Makarov took it from there. "Whatever this foreign force is, we can assume that it's not a mobile city. There's a much more critical view." The image zoomed out a little, showing that a small radius of the mountain range is dry and dead, as to where outside the perimeter it was full of life. "This three-layered dome that stretched for roughly six miles in accordance with Hibiki's calculations harbors someone or something that harbors Magic within the earth. It's like a parasite."

Lucy looked up at the screen with dread. "That's not a good sign."

"Now that you all see the possible threat, we can now establish a collaboration of Blue Pegasus and Fairy Tail to figure out and defeat this alienation." Makarov said. "With our combined might, we shall take down this threat."

"Hold up. There's something I don't get." Gray interjected, stepping forward. "How come we're dealing this and not other guilds? Huh? If these numbers are staggering, then why don't we all just combine and handle the problem together?"

Bob and Makarov looked down sullenly, and that meant a bad omen.

"About that…" Bob grimaced.

"Lamia Scale led a coalition a few days ago." Makarov led on. "They were forced to retreat due to circumstances of what was the barrier."

"The…barrier?" Lisanna wondered.

"All we know is that each layer has a secret, one we have little detail of. According to Lamia Scale's findings, the first shield is of a very strong Magic shield. It takes an incredible amount of effort, and Magic Power, to penetrate that first shield. On that note, the number of soldiers or followers was staggering enough that the Mages of each guild were outnumbered, even before the first shield was broken." Makarov explained.

"Man. The shield itself was revived within 24 hours, which can mean they have some repair or threshold tore-energize their defenses. We have reason to suspect it lies in the center." Ichiya's explanation was followed with a zoom-in to the black dome, the smallest dome inside. It was far smaller than the first and second shield, but no doubt something was off.

"Master Obaba asked us to help her in the fight." Bob said. She has a small camp with whoever decided not to go home, which is just her guild."

"So we're also teaming up with Lamia Scale, huh?" Gray figured.

"I've heard that they have a Wizard Saint in their guild. I think his name was Iron Rock Jura, I think." Mira said.

"Hell yeah! Rocks are manly!" Elfman exclaimed.

Cana looked at the monitor, scrutinizing it. "So despite having Magic, they have many more number of followers on their side. And on top of that, it exhausted almost all of everyone's Magic Power to break through the first shield, making them vulnerable to attacks once they enter inside." Her eyes narrowed. "Even with a Wizard Saint on our side, this is gonna be tough to handle."

"We move out now. Everyone, prepare to show these parasitic scoundrels who rules Fiore!" Makarov declared.

Everyone cheered, well, all except one. Craig was sitting on a stool, scrutinizing the monitor and what was told. Though it looked like he wasn't paying attention, he was fully aware.

' _Well this is gonna be a hoot. So we just gotta crack open that first shield…then beyond that, who knows?'_ Craig turned his stool and got up slithering out of the building before everyone else did. As he was off to the side, seeing people like the Trimens, Jenny, Erza, Natsu, and then Cana all exit, preparing their voyage towards the mountains, he seemed to be in his own world.

' _Whatever's gonna happen…'_ He thought. _'…I'm taking my own route. I ain't draggin' myself into their fight.'_ He brought a hand back and held the hilt of one of his blades, silently praying with narrow, predatory eyes that he doesn't get caught in the midst of bloodshed. He's been through more than enough of that.

* * *

The red robed man tuned towards west, his eyes set on the horizon of trees that were yet to be leeched on by what was in the center of the barrier.

"What is it?" The yellow robed man wondered.

"Thou senses thy's forces are to arise yet again." His stave raised up into the air. "They can try and bring hell down upon us…"

He then brought the stave down, and the forces and the two other crowned men remained calm and unmoved as the bottom end hit the ground, making the land quake like thunder that boomed through the earth and reached out for miles.

"But their injustice shall be their downfall."

* * *

 **Sorry again for the wait. It took me a lot of time to find a reasonable arc. I don't expect this one to be that great, but it should give highlights on moments of Craig, and more of Fairy Tail as well. Comments and reviews are always helpful guys, until the next chapter arrives! :)**


	13. The 1st Shield Front

What was a massive mobilization went afoot on towards Lamia Scale's location. Their base camp was half a day's walk, so according to their trajectory – or rather thanks to Hibiki's – they should reach the camp by nightfall. Blue Pegasus and Fairy Tail maneuvered through the open woods as they began to venture into more rigorous terrain, to many and their mixed dismay.

It became a ragged terrain with numbers of clearings, but every now and again the wildlife would have one or two dead plants with infestation ripe for insectivores. Of course this left Lucy with insecurities.

Said blonde shivered up and down with chills. "Geez, this is creepy enough as it is. Are we really gonna fight shields?"

"Quit being such a baby about it. It's not like it's the end of the world." Gray said. "Besides, we got Magic on our side. Plus we got a Wizard Saint backing us up. We'll have that shield knocked down in no time."

"Oh darling, if only you knocked down your own shields to let me through into your arms!" Juvia cooed as her eyes had hearts.

Natsu kept his confidence high. "Aw yeah, this is gonna be fun! We're gonna send those big bad shields into oblivion. I'll toast them until they melt." His cockiness was notable, but at the same time his bravery was clear as day. Erza smiled as she walked beside Natsu, hearing his proclamation.

The Requip Mage had confidence in her own state of mind. She nodded in agreement. "Yes, Fiore will not show these scoundrels any mercy for hurting our allies."

Natsu then grew despondent. "Still say I can take them on myself…"

Erza shook her head in disbelief. "Oh geez."

The Trimens all scrunched up and had dazzling looks in their space. They struck poses for Lucy as she walked, or sulked, along her way towards the camp grounds. The Trimens were looking right at Lucy.

"So, when we get to the camp, let's say you have us serve your dinner." Hibiki advised.

Ren looked away, his coy attitude jolting. "It's not like we're helping a fellow lady out of the kindness in our hearts."

"We'll be happy to find and serve the most eloquent of cuisines for you." Eve wooed. "And perhaps if you want dessert…"

Lucy sweat dropped and did not make eye contact. "Gee, thanks guys for being _so_ considerate. I'll let you know when I need help." Of course the blonde had produced an overwhelming sarcasm to alleviate her proximity violation and get them off her back. To her relief, the Trimens brushed pass her and left her be so that they can fall prey to the charms of many women among the alliance. _'Loyalty isn't really their thing, is it.'_

Ichiya was among the many in the lead. He stylishly pointed out ahead. "Sniff, sniff! I smell the array of parfumes ahead of us! We are on the right track! Ma~n!"

It was an odd feeling of having Blue Pegasus and Fairy Tail joining up, and it wasn't like they were gonna be this cozy or social. This was a march towards battle, and they may as well give each other the respect they deserved. However, the usual quintessence of all things inhumane and scornful was another story entirely.

Craig was walking along the sides, keeping his eyes forward. His strides weren't calm, but they weren't ravaged either. His presence was something that left an actual radius that people walked around. The allies all around could feel his grotesque force from the distance, which was something they dared not to provoke. They all circle pass Craig as he trudged ahead, disinterested in the confines of his own space.

His steps weren't like the others, they were more flat, with thuds. He was indeed throwing the usual mood with a primal walk of ancient tyranny to enforce his space. He trudged on, not looking forward to what shall fall before him and the others.

Not far ahead of him, Cana was making her own strides. She snuck a booze bottle, maybe two – three around average – and sipped herself of worry, cleansing whatever stress was gonna fall onto her. Her brown hair fell down her back and shoulders as it helped keep the sunlight from making her feel hot. It was still heated given the circumstances of the heat wave that had passed on not too long ago, but her attire was getting quite a few looks from Blue Pegasus men. While many did find it 'under the weather', many more found it quite provocative, giving them blissful and certain thoughts…until they realized Craig was close behind, his presence choking and snatching the thoughts away.

Seeing everybody rush a little, Cana looked over her shoulder, a despondent gaze set on Craig. "Say, you're more of a slug than I am when I'm on a hangover. Get your butt up here why don't ya."

Craig showed his sharp teeth and sniped a growl, making many guild members nearby jump. "Don't push me, ya nagging beast."

"This is an ally force, so aren't I an ally?"

"No." He deadpanned.

"Too bad, you and I will just have to suck it up. If the Master has us assigned in a unit then so be it. Just try and stay out of my way, got it?" Cana turned her head back ahead, rolling her eyes. "God knows I can't look back at that expression forever."

"You're right. You'll spontaneously combust from being pissed too much. Wait, too late."

Cana groaned. "You are the biggest jerk in history." She chimed snobbishly.

"I can neither confirm or deny your annoyance, Brownie."

Cana groaned and grew a tick mark.

"Correction, I confirm you're annoyed. Now all that's left is waiting on that spontaneous combust…"

Cana's tick mark expanded and contrast greatly. "Sorry Cranky, I ain't setting ablaze anything today."

Craig shrugged. "You never know what can happen in just a few short hours."

Cana just picked up her pace to get away from Craig. He hasn't changed a bit. Still mean, bickering to no end, and lashing out at everyone. Just what everybody needed, someone to emotionally shatter their morale.

* * *

"It's about time you got here! Why I should spin you all for making me wait!" Lamia Scale's Guild Master was Obaba, and she was as loud as she was wise, to her that is. Her hands spun in loops to no end.

"Hello, Obaba." Makarov sighed, sitting cross-legged with a serving of food in front of him. He, Obaba, and Bob were around a campfire and were catching up and being given the run-down on the scenario and battle plans. They had the big tents behind them, and dispatched all around them were other campfires with tents and guild members all hanging around. At least three hundred people were present and gobbled down on some various meats

Bob had a plate of meat in his hands. "My, quite the gathering we have here, don't we?"

"Yes, even with so much numbers, I say with Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus joining the fray, we can't fail." Makarov's tone was absolute and stern, as though he knew the outcome before the battle begun.

"You foolish old dolt, you haven't even seen what they can do!" Obaba barked. "They had us on the run for crying out loud!" Her gaze cascaded down towards the fire, her blank eyes staring at the flickering flames. A little pause passed before she spoke again, her tone calmer.

"You won't believe the sheer numbering they have. It's thousands. Though they have little Magic, their numbers and massive shield took a toll big time. Jura and the other guild members barely got through that shield with an all-out combination attack. The whole fight and tactic drained all Magic, leaving us in a humiliating retreat." Her hands looped faster than before. "I should've spun them harder!" She yelled to the skies in rage. Her body began spinning in place and made her look like a top. "I'll spin them all!"

Bob frowned. "She may be right. It would take more than a Jupiter Cannon the way she makes it sound."

Makarov closed his eyes and looked stressed. His face contorted as he pondered. "Guess we'll have to wait and see when we get there tomorrow. We'll make an attack plan as soon as we can first thing in the morning." He perked up some, showing spirit. "For now, let's make the benefit of this gathering count!"

"I agree. There's plenty to go around." Bob smiled.

All along the campsite, many guild members were easy among the others. The Trimens were pushing their buttons with every woman they could get into arms' reach, though this only either left the recipients uncomfortable or nervously grateful.

Lyon stuffed a steak into his mouth after heating it along the fire. Gray turned towards him, his shirt being off for hours. "Hey man, you've seen better days, that's for sure."

"That's a weak understatement." Lyon replied, setting the plate down between his legs. "Though your humor is as cold as your Magic."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"See that you do."

Gray looked away and towards the fire. While he and Lyon were acquainted being trained by the same master that was Ur, they never really saw eye to eye. Rivalry does lead to some awkward moments, but Gray knew better than to push Lyon's buttons after suffering a consequential retreat.

"Look, I'm sorry for what you and your guild went through." He finally said, lightening up for Lyon's sake. "But we're here to send these guys packing. One way or another, we'll shut them down."

Lyon grinned. "I appreciate the sentiment, Gray. Although it's best to save the chatting until after we advance tomorrow. We have already initiated a battle plan."

Gray snickered. "Guess you'll have to fill me in on it tomorrow then."

Sitting in front of another tent and campfire, Natsu had a pile of meat on his side. "Aw man, this is good!" He muffled as he filled up his belly with every voracious swallow. The more he ate, the more nearby members were concerned for their food supply for the next day or so, otherwise they could lose it to the bottomless pit.

Erza sat on the other end of the campfire, preferring to not have her armor stained with flying meat. She was much more proper with her dishes than Natsu was, but she didn't mind the enthusiasm he had into the thrill of battle. She had to admit that she too was excited for battle, an urge she cannot resist.

She took a few peeks at some points to see Natsu just staring at the fire and eating at the same time. It was one of his more serious thinking moments. It wasn't often she saw this, but it was amicable knowing that he was gonna be taking the matter seriously. She smiled as she continued with her meal while noting Natsu nearby.

Elsewhere, around his own fire, Craig had a three-foot rack of ribs hanging from the stick and being turned constantly to keep it heated above the fire. His gaze was towards the flickering flames as well, albeit less intense and more out of irritation.

The more he looked around, the more intense his irritation got. He hated company, and large crowds were no exception. When people walked by, he always scared them off with his sharp teeth, which could've ripped them apart.

When it came time, he took the ribs from the stick and begun to devour. While he did consume, albeit savagely and quietly, and getting sauce all over his mouth, he did freak everyone out _again_ as he broke apart even the bone, though he did not consume it. It was the need for space that was clearly driving him mad, making him tear a massive chunk, almost a quarter of the rack itself. Each primitive chomp more grotesque than before, and when he broke off the bone on the ribs, he discarded it all on the empty dish besides him.

"Who is that guy?"

"I don't know, but he's grossing me out."

"He's gotta be worse than that pink-haired Salamander."

Various comments were spreading about, and Craig could hear every word possible. It only bothered him a little, but that was because of noise pollution. When it came to a point where they were staring at him, he looked out, the fire lighting the venomous look on his face when his predator eyes stared into their hearts. And his sharp teeth showing made him look more like a descendant from the underworld. It was then that everyone dared not look at him again after that ungraceful image.

Natsu was chewing when something popped into his mind. He glanced off at Craig who was barely in eyesight. "Huh?"

"What is it, pal?" Happy muffled with a fish being eaten.

"There's something I don't get about him?" He answered. "Something's…weird."

Erza turned towards him. "How so?"

Natsu looked puzzled as his face contorted somewhat. "Not sure, but was there a single time that we saw that Craig guy use his Magic?"

Happy's eyes widened. "Now that you mention it, we never saw him use Magic one. If he's hiding some super-secret lost Magic, maybe he uses it in private."

"Kinda…" Natsu huffed. "But if you ask me, if he has something like that he should practically be bragging about it in everyone's faces."

"Don't be a fool." Erza chided. Her attention drew towards Craig, where she powered through the sight of him raising his head and chomping on rib meat and having it slide down his throat. "If that were the case, then he'd rather not draw any attention. A Magic of that sorts would definitely draw unnecessary attention like from the Magic Council. Plus, he came from beyond Fiore borders. Who knows what lies beyond there."

Their run-in with Grander and his forces back in Solidaster flashed into the three's minds. It wasn't a pretty experience and they didn't stand a chance. It was only because of Craig they got away with their lives. If he was that strong, who knows what kinds of raw power was beyond Fiore.

This thought left Natsu hankering to find out. He suddenly stood up, a confident smile on his face.

Erza looked surprised. "Natsu?"

"Don't you worry. Whatever lies beyond Fiore, Fairy Tail is gonna get first dibs so that no one gets harmed!"

His proclamation made Erza smile again.

Inside a nearby tent, the smell of alcohol was strong, and it was coming from Cana's tent that she was willingly sharing with Mira and Jenny. It was a tight fit inside the tent, and the smell didn't please them.

"Cana, can you please stash your beverages so that our tent can breathe?" Mira asked politely.

Cana waved her off. "Relax, relax. I can handle that."

"Well your guild is sure peachy to say the least." Jenny chimed with an intrigued smirk. "Say, Mira, you sure you're up for this?"

Mira turned back towards Jenny with a smirk of her own. "What makes you say I'm not?"

"Just checking. You wouldn't wanna break a nail now, would you?"

Mira easily caught onto the humor playing out. Her smirk didn't leave her face. "I could ask the same to you. Be sure to wear something you wouldn't mind getting dirty in."

Jenny scoffed playfully at her rival and friend. Rolling her eyes, she looked at the open space with the one tent with more space compared to the others. It was Craig's singular small tent, yet from the distance they could barely see him maim the ribs with only his bare, sharp teeth.

"Say, is that guy over their apart of your guild?" Jenny pointed at Craig to verify Mira's equal inquiry.

Mira showed what looked like a frown, which was not something Jenny was expecting. "Him? Surprisingly." She nervously smiled. "Craig is new, and is isn't a very welcoming person."

Cana's face immediately grew irritated upon hearing Craig's name. She swallowed what booze was almost spit out and turned towards Mira. "Hey come on now, don't bring the mood down mentioning that beast of nature. He's where he wants to be; alone, with only so much noise, and deserves nothing more nor less."

Jenny looked a little shocked. "Well that's a pretty low statement about your guild mate."

"So?" Cana questioned her. "He ruthlessly proclaimed he hates family and everything. He even went so far to insult us and attack our own. Honestly, what else do I have to say?"

"I hate to say it, but I think Cana's right on this one." Mira said. "We don't even know what he can do, or how far he'll go in keeping his space. He lagged behind on purpose, and he may not even care if we get hurt."

Jenny looked back at Craig a far away distance and saw him snap a bone in two with ease and toss it aside with the other bones. Her face showed signs of uneasiness. "Guess we'll see through his actions tomorrow."

"Well he did say he threatens little and attacks." Mira pointed out, recalling Craig was an action speaks louder than words type of guy. "Guess we'll find out how far he'll go with us tomorrow."

"Bah, who cares." Cana laid back to face the stars, using her hands as pillows. He settled in and watched the stars twinkle in the night sky. "Let's just worry about ourselves and hope everyone gets out of this in one piece…except Craig."

Near his tent, Craig sneezed off to the side. His expression grew bitter when he looked around and growled.

* * *

It was the midst of night, and everyone was sound asleep in their tents. Fires were either weak or already out, leaving embers to crackle along the charred bark and send smoke up. Everyone was at peace as they were all sound asleep, getting ready for the day tomorrow.

Snoring was heard in several tents, more specifically Natsu's, who snored like a wild animal that scared birds away. As he snored, much to the exhaustion of others nearby, someone was awake and alive.

Craig seemed far from at peace. While he was prone to napping profusely, it compensates for what he was experiencing at the moment. Craig was lying face-up in his tent, staring at the darkness above. While the forest's nighttime animals were up and crickets chirped, it was a good sign for him. Silence was surprisingly something he did not want to hear at the moment.

His eyes were sharp, a shivering tension aroused as he didn't move, more like he couldn't. Whenever you get the feeling of being watched, your guard is always up, and if you dropped it…you just might die. In this case, it was that same feeling.

Craig was gripping his swords the entire time, the tension and pressure unsettling to him. His sea-blue eyes had that predator look as he turned over towards his stomach and snarled. He got up and prowled out of his tent and into the woods.

Each step was as quiet as can get, but at the same time loud enough for large predators to take notice. Even they were with the woodland creatures as they steered clear of Craig as he prowled about. In his head, he was having a distraught feeling. _'This paranoia isn't helping. I'm more nocturnal than a daytime kind of guy…'_ It wasn't a pretty thought to him, because he was far from comfortable with that.

 **2 5/12 Years Ago**

 _Craig was among the few companions in Scourge Valley. It was really more of a platoon and he agreed to help out the head of the whole military project. He was only temporary and dubbed as a mercenary, to which if he could get to the other side and shut down a rogue base of operation, he can be set free. The only problem was Scourge Valley._

 _It was a wasteland, a barren one. It stretched for miles around, and it was the only obstacle left. There were rumors here and there of Scourge Valley, and that no one dares travel at night, let alone venture on foot through the valley._

 _And unbeknownst to Craig, he was about to know why._

 _Hidden among the numbers of soldiers walking behind a man Craig despised, Sergeant Krix, he kept a low volume as the military team, and mercenary, silently went on foot. Beyond the Pergrande Kingdom, you never know what is to be expected. There were Rune Knights in Ishgar, but military somehow existed. The outside world had so much wonder._

" _Alright ya seadogs! Keep it moving!" Sergeant Krix yelled. "We don't stop for nothing!"_

" _Easy for you to say." One soldier said._

" _We've been walking all day." Another muttered._

 _Krix turned back towards them, his bulky physique making him look intimidating underneath his white suit. "I did not give you permission to speak! Drop, and don't you dare get back up until you do 50!"_

 _Out of fear, the two armored soldiers dropped their weaponry. They got to the ground and their helmet shit the ground with every push-up they did. The entire platoon of 198 other men advanced. As they all passed and left behind the soldiers who did 50 push-ups, Craig remained unsettled as he could barely see his hand in front of himself. They were walking in the midst of Scourge Valley, a place of damnation, at least from what the sign said at the entrance before the Sergeant blasted it._

" _You feel that?" A soldier whispered. Craig remained silent as he heard the talking all around._

" _Yeah, I don't like this one bit. I get the feeling we're being watched. It's like if we step out of line we'll be plucked from light." Another said, barely maintaining his composure._

" _That Sergeant has been vicious. No question. It's either 50 push-ups, a smack to the face, or a boot to the-!"_

" _ **GWROAR!**_ _"_

 _A violent howl echoed behind them, making them all flinch. Craig included. His eyes were wide when it sounded like a jungle cat with a hint of wolf. Whatever it was, it left them all unnerved._

" _I said don't stop!" Krix roared. "Get moving, or you'll all do 50 push-ups!"_

 _As they all kept on moving, albeit shaken up, the two soldiers left behind were doing their push-ups, leaving them far behind the group._

" _You hear…the rumors about this place…?" One soldier asked as he was doing push-ups/_

" _What?"_

" _There was a story…of how there was a lab northwest of here…it was run by a…freaky scientist…he was crazy with these things…I think it was called…Hybrid Theory?"_

 _Footsteps were heard from behind. Something lurking within the darkness of the wasteland closed in on the two soldiers, and as they closed in, they were followed by dozens more. Each were perhaps four feet high at least._

" _What happened?" The solder asked, reaching his 40 mark._

" _Apparently he made unstable beasts." He explained, getting his 35 mark done. "After years, he finally made the ultimate night killer…and then he multiplied it…but then…they were marked with no conscience or reason…and ripped him apart. Not even a few bones remained."_

" _But isn't that rumor, like, 30 years old?"_

 _The footsteps stopped, and at that instant, everything grew silent, and the sad part was that the soldiers were oblivious in their conversation._

" _Yeah. That was a long time ago. They say those who ventured her at night never come return because they lurk when the sun goes down but I-!"_

" _ **GWROAR!**_ _"_

 _A sudden pair of strong jaws snapped down onto his legs, making the soldier scream as he was dragged into the darkness, his screams fading._

 _The remaining soldier jerked up in shrilled horror. His eyes wide underneath his helmet. "W-Whoa! What the hell?! Joe?! Joe?!" He shivered as his knees grew weak. He slowly reached for his helmet's side, turning on the level 2 night-vision._

 _What he saw next was something right at his feet. It had bright eyes, and it looked like a mammal. It had a huge pair of jaws with spiked, bony ridges along the spine down towards the sharp tail end. It was a massive amount of muscle and seemed like a tiger or giant ancient cat with no fur. The scariest part was that there was an endless number of them, and he saw what seemed to be several gathered around something and were ripping into it._

" _Oh god…AAAHHHH!"_

 _Back with the military unit, they only heard howling behind again, and the soldiers were officially paranoid. They all stopped and turned around as the sound made their blood shrivel inside._

 _Krix turned around, a pissed off look in his eyes. "HEY!" He barked. "I said don't stop! That's it 50 reps! All of you!"_

" _Okay, this is where the line is drawn! Nobody do any reps!" Craig barked back. Everyone grew stiff as they were all in still positions, conflicted with how Craig just outright backlashed._

 _Krix's eyes widened. "What was that?"_

 _Craig stepped forward, passing the numerous soldiers. "You heard me, crackpot. N. O." He stopped when he passed the frontlines. He stood face to face with Krix right in the face. "Okay you bastard, I've had it with your crap."_

" _What is with your insubordination, Crius?!" Krix towered over him, his eye getting bloodshot. "I'll have you know that you're breaking military code!"_

" _Screw your codes! Scew everything you do! Look around you rather than up front for once! You've been hauling us through this deranged journey with no breaks and little food and water. Look at us, we're just about ready to break."_

" _This unit was assigned the toughest and sturdiest of soldiers. If they can't take the heat, they may as well be left to die."_

" _Well I am no soldier of yours." Craig's words were loud and clear; a shrilled terror went down everyone's spines. It most certainly didn't help that one soldier was brushed from the side by a tail of sorts._

" _Krix, we're not alone out here. You know full well that I'm right when we shouldn't have come here."_

" _This is the only way, Crius." He retorted. "The mission matters most, lives are irrelevant as long as the mission gets complete in the end. These men signed up knowing that sacrifice. My underlings are far from weak! Not a single challenge won't be surpassed without us going first!"_

" _Yeah, but they don't know what fear is until you drag them along. You know the rumors, and I didn't wanna take my chances. No one did. You're taking us on a suicide mission. The moment you brought us into this wasteland, you instantly brought us to our deathbeds."_

" _I did no such thing."_

" _Everyone talks of how there's monsters in the night. I've been through enough to know that those chances are not to be taken."_

" _So why did you come along?"_

 _Craig raised a brow. "Geez, you're as dense as you are arrogant. Because you had me at gunpoint, plus safety in numbers. I now see that was a huge mistake."_

 _Krix reached for his gun in his pocket. "Craig Crius, I am above you. You do not tell me what is right or wrong. Nobody does. Now the General may have a heart and soul, but he matters nothing to me!" He reached out and held the gun at Craig in the face, but Craig did not flinch. "The cold world is only for those with a steel heart. They have to risk it all or perish! They dare not question! They dare not speak! They don't ever defy an order! You have been a disgrace to the military unit! You are relieved of du-!"_

" _ **GWRROOOAARR!**_ _"_

 _The trigger was never pulled and Krix and Craig's eyes both widened. They sound was all around. The blood-curdling howl like a pack. It stretched out far, and everyone grew a chill, Craig was as fearful. His eyes loomed around, his vision seeing creatures emerge from the deep darkness from afar. As they gathered from all sides, their steps were silent, as though they became grim reapers. No sound, not even growls._

" _Who dares?! Show yourselves!" Krix yelled._

" _Oh god." Craig said. He reached for all three blades, putting the gold one in his mouth in a hurry. The swiftness caught Krix's attention. "I knew it all along…we're not alone."_

 _Soldier after soldier screamed in fright and pain as they were dragged into the darkness. Their screams were cut off by blood spilling sound and creatures moved in to attack. With barely anytime to act, soldiers were shooting randomly into the darkness. It was futile as only a few thuds were heard from the bodies of beasts. They were still chomped down by the legs and were dragged into the darkness._

" _Stand your ground!" Krix yelled. He turned around and fired a bullet straight through an incoming monster's head. He shot with deadly accuracy as he pulled the trigger left and right as beasts were coming from all around._

 _Craig pivoted and sliced a beast. He slipped left when he felt a sinister set of claws slash down and dodged. He used the mouth blade's right side and speared into the creature and pulled it out and pivoted again, getting another in the left blade. He spun around in a 360 with swords low, taking wild shots in the dark and many creatures fell before him._

 _Soldiers were falling. One helmet was seen tumbling from the pitch black darkness with blood and cracks. More and more hulking beasts howled as the massacre was breaking out. Soldiers had no accuracy and little vision, even with the night vision. They shot down only so many until they were dragged into the darkness._

 _Krix growled angrily and pulled out a second gun and shot all around. "I said stand your ground! GAH!" He felt his legs take a massive set of jaws and his eyes grew more bloodshot as he saw the hulking creature try and either rip it off or drag him. Its efforts were for naught as Krix double shot bullets into the head._

 _He turned and fired randomly. "This unit knows not of retreat! We stand! Whoever dies is a coward!"_

 _Craig slashed and looked left and right, seeing the horrid sight of soldiers screaming and hearing them gag as they were slaughtered in the darkness. He looked ahead at the open wastelands layered in darkness._

" _We gotta go! Now!" Craig yelled. He began running ahead and only got a few steps in before a creature of the darkness lunged from the side. Craig grunted as he felt the fangs sink into his right shoulder. He grew veins over his forehead as his anger spiked. His mouth blade was reeled towards the other side and brought the tip into the head. He was finally freed and he dared not stop._

" _Crius! Coward! Retreat is futile!" Krix yelled. "GAAH!" He screamed as his arms was bit from a creature. The gun he had fell out and hit the ground. He lashed his gun at the ready, but the second gun was swatted out with a swift swipe of another set of claws. The slash left blood on his white glove. "GRRR! LET GO! I AM THE SERGEANT YOU CREATURES! THIS CAN'T BE!"_

 _Craig bitterly continued slashing on randomly out front, bypassing several creatures drawn towards the massacre. His heart was racing several beats a second. He felt scared before, but he was terrified as he heard to wails and howls behind of the men that were all nothing but a meal to the creatures of the norm._

 _Krix bellowed hysterically with a red face full of anger and frustration as his lower half was dragged by two creatures with their razor sharp jaws. He gripped the ground but the rock shipped off. He angrily yelled out as he was dragged along with the men into the darkness as several creatures were seen pouncing with aims for the head._

 _It was on that bloody night in Scourge Valley, that out of the 200 men, only 1 survived to live with the haunting memory of the bloodbath and savage beats._

Craig learned a brutal lesson that day. It wasn't the darkness itself people should be afraid of. It's what's in the darkness. He's been through more than his fair share of experiences with that concept, and that was no exception. He stays awake a majority of the night for a reason. After several perils amongst the shadows, paranoia could best label Craig in these circumstances. When he heard a branch crack, or a rustle, let alone the feeling something is watching him, he remained low to the ground. He had his dark red sword and blood red sword in hand. His eyes darted around everywhere as he crept further into the forest until he came across a small river.

Looking around, seeing the coast was clear, he knelt down and got on all fours. He opened his mouth and swallowed up the river water. He took gulp after gulp, being wary of what may or may not be watching him.

After his fill, he hauled himself back towards the camp, where he returned with nothing attacking him as a midnight meal…this time at least. A while back amongst the nighttime woods, he was assaulted by a pack of wolves, and another one a month back when a wild boar was hoping to get a treat. The night was a scary thing, even Craig realized that. It was better to be around a pack, and wild beasts knew better than to attack a pack.

Entering his tent, Craig laid on his stomach and watched with a very uneasy gaze as he faced the woods rather than the alliance, watching the forest stay still and alive. That whole time, he still held his swords with tight grips.

* * *

Morning came, and everyone was currently up and ready for the day. Craig was napping hard through the attack plan, not that he cared to begin with. He didn't even have an appetite to stomach a short breakfast. Craig didn't define healthy habits, but morally cautious.

"And that's how we'll take down the first shield, any questions?" Makarov said.

Everyone had no objections, rather they had eager expressions. They had anticipated this, and they were aware of the risks. They were set with the attack fashion.

"Alright, listen up!" Obaba spun her finger clockwise as she pointed at them. "You all better not screw this up or I'll spin all of you! We're breaking that first shield, got it!"

"YEAH!" Everyone held up raised fists, their morale uplifting.

Nearby, opening his eyelid with all the commotion, Craig saw them get ready for the fight. "Damn fools." He muttered before he turned away onto his side and resumed napping.

It was only a few hours later when they all were on the move. As they walked through the valley, they began to take not that more and more plant life was wiped out. Dead branches and roots were cascaded all around them.

As he walked, Hibiki was pressing buttons on his keyboard, gathering data left and right. "The energy signals from the life all around are dwindling away. That means we're closing in."

"Indeed." Jura stated. "We've been through these parts before, but the dead life was never this far. The energy in the shields must be absorbing more life than before."

"Such a foul parfume." Ichiya said.

Happy pointed up from the air. "Hey guys, look! I can see the dome up ahead!"

All along the massive cliff, the alliance got a good look. It was true, and it was not pretty. Many gasped and had wide eyes at what was before them.

The first shield, which seemed like a clear translucent gray, towered high and mighty. That was from just the side they were on. From miles around, the huge dome had countless numbers of men were seen circling the dome, some were seen inside as well. All around were dead trees layered.

"My word…" Makarov muttered.

Bob put a hand to his cheek. "How utterly bitter."

Natsu looked forward, his hands cracking. "So this is who we're up against, huh?" He had a hint of suspense in his voice and a smirk came across his face. "I've been waiting for something like this."

"Geez, just look at them all." Gray said, fairly baffled.

"Indeed, and we had to face the same numbers before and was still surpassed." Lyon grimaced.

"That matters as of now is sticking with the plan. Our team must dispatch as many forces, whereas we shall also find the right opportunity to open fire at a single point on the shield."

"It should be easy! Let's get to it!" Natsu beamed. "I'm all fired up!"

Lucy stared nervously. "So we're seriously facing that many in numbers?"

"It seems to be the case." Macao said. "I just hope we get out of this in one piece."

"Yeah, well, we'll chock this off as one of those 'worse' cases when people ask us." Wakaba joked.

Makarov extended his arm out. "Godspeed you all! We shall commence Operation: Shield Discard at once! Let's move!"

"YEAH!" Everyone was all rallied and fled down the cliff. They charged downhill with Natsu rushing off with heavy impatience. The stampede of mages actually made the ground rumble and had small rocks palpitate. They all sped on downwards, and as the last of the members fled downwards, Craig lethargically fell behind.

It was no surprise that they were all so eager to him, but in his case he was far from enthusiastic. He crouched down and watched with no interest as the few thousand individuals layered around had begun their confrontation, with Natsu's fiery start flashing like crazy.

"No surprise there." Craig grumbled. "These lily-livered morons really are that eager to get caught in a crossfire? I still blame Brownie for this, and every second onwards."

"ACHOO!" Cana sneezed right after blasting soldiers away with her cards. Her nose sniffled and she grew an irritated brow. "Someone's talking about me. They are sweet things, right…" She looked around, realizing there was something missing. To her displeasure, no one seemed to be talking rather they were blasting Magic away.

Ichiya's Power Parfume made him a muscle giant as he uppercut many away. The Trimens were right behind him, as they applied their Snow and Air Magic to dispatch so many at once in a hurricane of snow. Erza slashed away in her Flight Armor, dashing valiantly and with grace. Not far behind her, Natsu was roaring like a dragon and blasting fire haphazardly. Natsu had no guy in front not take a flaming anything. It was a Fire Dragon's Claw, fist, or a roar. He was just a rampaging walking dynamite.

Jura hade hand signs and pulverized fifty at one with his manipulation of earth, making rock shoot straight up beneath their feet like giant bullets. His usage of Earth Magic was no prize given his reputation as a Wizard Saint. His Magic Power was extraordinary. Lamia Scale followed his example and Lyon and Gray were seen using their Ice-Make and freezing guys on the spot. Sherry made massive mud and earth dolls that pounded soldiers away. Gajeel was making no hesitations as he clubbed and bashed people with no second thoughts. Team Shadow Gear was barely keeping up, more like Jet and Droy were barely keeping up with Levy.

Lucy had Taurus summoned as he made no hesitations in swinging his axe, rampaging like a bull in a rodeo. Guys just went flying like crazy from the raw power displayed, and among the watchers was just Craig as he saw the men and their numbers dissipate moderately.

He closed his eyes as he sat cross-legged along the cliff. "Should've brought some snacks for this theater…hm?" His eyes opened up again, taking into account something passing through the shield. It was something that caught Craig's attention, and not in a good way.

His eyes widened. _'No way…'_ He watched on as the yellow robed figure emerge. The mask, and the yellow robe, it left an all too familiar feeling that cringed in Craig's gut. _'I can't believe this. They're still at it, even after what happened? How did they even get that here?'_ He looked far out at the gray shield, and beyond that the black shield in the very center afar. His heart rate began to slightly enhance as his eyes squinted with frustration.

"Damn bastards, they stuck to their thrones like the cockroaches you can't get rid of without cutting their heads off. Well…" He pulled out the golden mouth blade first, putting it into his sharp teeth and held up his two other swords. "Guess I'm partaking in a little war after all."

Cana swiped her card, sending an updraft that sent many guys flying. "Their numbers just keep on coming! How's about some of-!"

She never finished when the entire ground beneath the alliance's feet. Every grain of dirt and debris was solid gold. Everyone's feet turned stiff when the gold was all around them, and stretched far,

"What is this…gold?" Gray questioned.

Another pulse emanated and all of the nearby soldiers within the pulse of gold were frozen stiff. They fell prey to being encased in solid gold. Their muffles weren't even heard as their figures were stiff or fell to the side. Some miscellaneous members of the alliance fell prey from the small pulse, as they too became gold statues.

"My word! What the hell is this Magic?!" Makarov felt uneasy as his fists clenched tight.

Obaba was spinning violently as she was getting antsy from this overwhelming Magic Power. "This is what I was warning everyone about! They're being trapped in gold! It took us forever to get them out!" She hollered.

"Thou is as wise as she is stentorian." A voice said.

Erza's eyes widened as her body turned towards the man walking up to the massive alliance. Her body grew a shiver. _'This Magic Power is so dense. It's like my bones are heavying.'_

This Magic Power was easily sensed, and Makarov and Bob both grew stiff when the yellow robed man of the trio stepped out from behind the first shield and layered everything in gold.

Natsu grew some adrenaline when he felt this Magic Power. It was grand to say the least. Anything other than that wouldn't suffice. He saw the yellow robed man approach the few hundred of them as their guards were on maximum alert.

"With thy will to guide thee, may the golden touch of order be dealt upon you all. Dare not shall you tread past me, for your feet and souls shall be encased in this prison of gold."

* * *

 **With** _ **The Fairy Contender**_ **complete, I shall be working on this story more frequently. This shall be my only work until mid-autumn when I have plans set for sequels. Hope this was worth the wait.**


	14. The Golden Finger

Out of all the worried the group had, the most distraught was Lamia Scale. They recalled their last encounter on the first shield just after they had used a very powerful unison assault on a single spot. It was only after that the enemy reinforcements gained up on them, and the yellow robed king's magic overwhelmed them. The thought of his Gold Magic encasing their numbers in solid gold was staggering to Obaba. She was getting dizzy from the remembrance, especially since she's been spinning.

Jura looked more than a little uneasy. "He was one of the flaws in our plan. He anticipated us as before."

Makarov extended his arm out ahead. "Right. Everyone, remember the plan! Fairy Tail, charge on! Everyone else, break down that shield!" On his call, Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus had begun their charge around the gold statues of soldiers while Fairy Tail's numbers went blitzing after the culprit.

"I call dibs on him first! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " Without any warning or second thought, Natsu took a huge leap and cloaked his fist in flames. He went sailing down and landed an explosive punch, but to his disbelief the yellow-robed king had a gold gauntlet stuck out and blocked with not even a budge.

"Futile is what though calls your efforts." He said. "I, Ore, shall make your miserable attempts drop like golden riches."

A point-blank explosion of sparkling gold energy exerted between him and Natsu, sending the Dragon Slayer flying and tumbling away into gold statues of other soldiers and allies alike.

"How's about this! **Ice-Make: Hammer!** " Gray made a huge hammer of ice overhead and brought it down onto Ore, but all the king did was aim his arm upwards and the ice suddenly materialized into solid gold. He stopped it with one hand. "No way!"

Ore stretched his fingers apart, sending the gold hammer at Gray, slugging him and sending him flying onto the solid gold ground.

"Now, Taurus!" Lucy shouted.

Behind Ore, Taurus had a giant axe over his head. "MOOOOOO! For Miss Lu~cy, I'll make you take a rodeo of pain, moneybags!" He brought his axe down, but in a flash of gold, he blinded Taurus and made his attempts miss by a few inches from the left, hitting the ground but not even scratching.

"Yeow! My eyes! So bright!" Taurus yelled.

Ore looked back and shoved Taurus with a single hand, sending him sliding along the golden ground and smashed into several statues and toppled them over like bowling pins.

"Taurus-!" Lucy's eyes widened when Ore suddenly exerted another golden like and extended his arm out at Lucy, sending a beam at her feet and she was sent flying.

"Hang on!" Happy flew at high speed and got Lucy as she was in the air. He circled around high above while Lucy grunted.

"Thanks, Happy." Lucy thanked.

"Persistent." Ore fired more golden beams, this time a more solid gold than energy. The beam raged through the air, following and tilting as it tried hitting Lucy and Happy, but Happy's maneuverability made it harder than what it really was.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Happy, look out!"

"Huh-?!"

The solid gold beam got Happy's left wing, encasing it in solid gold. The intense weight of the gold made Happy lose balance and he dropped like a rock. He and Lucy screamed as they plummeted below.

Levy rushed to their aid. "Hang on! **Solid Script: Slide!** " Using the letters of "SLIDE" written out, the letters arched to make a curved, cushioned slide. Happy and Lucy landed on the slide and tumbled down the cushiony letters until they landed softly on the "E". They both groaned as Levy rushed on over.

"Are you guys okay? How's your wing, Happy?" She asked.

"Aye. I've felt better." He mumbled. "It feels like my wing just gained as much weight as Lucy."

"Thanks, Levy-wait, what was that, cat?!" Lucy snapped.

Natsu blazed on ahead with a Fire Dragon's Sword Horn with Erza lunging ahead in her Black Wing Armor. Ore made no attempts and instead extended his arms out.

"May you two shimmer in the riches of despair! **Glittering Somber!** " Another beam of gold energy was fired at them, blazing like a missile. Both Erza and Natsu shifted and dodged, and the beam brushed past them and exploded upon hitting the golden ground.

Natsu rushed from the left. "How's about you put your money where your mouth is! HRAH!" Natsu bashed his head against Ore's side, making him shoot off in the opposite direction towards Erza.

" **Moon Flash!** "

Slashing in a cross formation, she passed Ore and the king's grunt could be heard. The glints from her attack faded, and Ore hunched over, looking distraught…or so they thought. Erza looked back to see her opponent glaring back, his eyes glaring through his mask. "But how-?!" Her thoughts aside, she noticed a heavy weight in her arm. Looking down at her swords, they were a solid gold each. Her eyes widened further. "He turned them to gold?!"

"Impudent scoundrels. Tis not the gravity of the situation weighing down on thy shoulders?" Using her shock to his advantage, he blasted Erza with a golden blast of energy, landing a direct and catastrophic blow.

"Erza!" Natsu shouted as he saw Erza slide away on her back.

"Let a real man take this thug down!" Elfman glowed, becoming his Beast Soul Take Over. He ran up towards Ore as brought a monstrous fist back. When he shot it forward, Ore unleashed a bright golden light that blinded Elfman.

"GAH!" Elfman was unable to see and was left open as Ore fired a golden energy beam into Elfman, making him fly back.

"You!" Appearing from above, Mirajane in her Satan Soul Take Over emerged. She had a hostile look and her hands had dark orbs. "Hands off my siblings!"

Ore looked up and saw a swift devil approaching. He put a long sleeved arm overhead and Mirajane's palm struck the forearm with dark sparks. " **Evil Spark!** " She discharged dark lightning onto Org, clouding him up in her vicious discharge.

Cana smiled. "Now we're making progress! Everyone, let's put him on the ropes!" She held up her cards and brought them back for aiming. "Let's get rid of this royal fool!"

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered. On her mark, the brunette lead the charge with magic heavily embedded into her tarot cards and fired them like projectiles. Macao and Wakaba fired their biggest volumes of purple fire and smoke respectively. Everyone else did their part and fired massive blasts of magical attacks. Juvia fired a hot blast of water while Gray fired ice. Lucy got Sagittarius to fire arrows, and Wendy and Gajeel fired roars.

Ore's eyes grew stale when he saw the incoming magic blast. _'My brethren, I must beg for your forgiveness…but this I must do. I do value my life, as I must for the legacy passed onto us by Amaren!'_

In a bright flash of gold, he disappeared and dodged the coming assault. The assaults continued in, shaking the solid gold ground. The attacks passed over many statue heads and soared into the first shield, making a huge rattle echo from the combined volume.

Everyone's attacks made a giant explosion, making smoke exert from the first shield. It came to be a shock to them when they actually saw that the shield was actually cracked. The shield wasn't broke, but cracked nonetheless.

Natsu smiled. "Alright!"

"That's how it's done!" Gray cheered.

Jura looked on with a smile. "Well done."

"Meeen." Ichiya said.

Juvia looked content. "We damaged the shield, despite how much of our Magic Power was exhausted."

Makarov looked satisfied but then he recounted a flaw. He suddenly looked shocked. "Everyone, stay on guard!"

Everyone looked around, somewhat confused. When a golden light was emanated from afar within the numbers of the group, they all recognized the Magic Power.

"Though has been noble with their misdeeds, so shall ye be banished within gold! **Golden Age!** "

Erza looked towards Natsu as the golden light was getting brighter. Her worries increased as Ore's eyes glowed and he clapped his hands up front, sending a shockwave of pure gold in all directions.

"Natsu!" Erza rushed ahead and she became a bright flash herself.

" **Ice-Make: Shield!** " Gray hurriedly made a bright blue shield that solidified into ice. Him and Juvia both took cover behind it.

The golden light encompassed everything, which was sought over a large area. When it faded away, Ore was seen with a stale face behind his mask, looking on as he was in the center of a golden museum of statues. Not only was the ground covered in a thicker layer, but the dead trees and everyone else, no matter whom, was nothing both within a layer of gold. The allies were all pure gold, leaving them in shocked poses and ones that left them to cover up.

Ore smirked. "Thy conviction has outweighed the course of actions against them yet a second time. Their flaws within valor do not appeal to thou ambition. Amaren and Essence shall thus remain at peace." He looked back up at the shield, seeing the crack. "With Amaren to be watching over us, we cannot fail. The shield has taken a toll. Within 24 hours, all shall be right again. Essence shall feed on this country's abundance of Magic. And not shall a single misstep be taken. Sacrifices were made along the way, and that is what we must continue to make, but at thy own life. Mistakes as those won't count as a forgiven transgression. For the mighty Essence!"

"How about for the loads of crap we give!"

The sudden shout from afar, catching Ore's attention. "What is this?" He looked baffled when he saw four figures emerged. His eyes widened in disbelief as the revealed figures were the only ones who were successful in blocking his spell. "Thou is without words! How?!"

Natsu was right besides Erza, who was in her Adamantine Armor and successfully shielded Natsu from turning him into a statue, but at the cost of her large shields turning solid, heavy gold. Gray and Juvia were in the same boat, with Gray's shield becoming solid gold and sparing him and Juvia.

The four were lined up in front, looking steadfast at Ore. Natsu's glare rivaled that of a dragon's. "So you think Fiore and everyone is nothing but food to this thing you're talking about? What a load of crap."

"It was one thing that you declared war on us…" Erza started.

"But turning our comrades into gold is another. You're asking for absolute zero mercy buddy!" Gray barked.

Juvia nodded in agreement.

"So, you dare defy the will of Essence? Then I'll make sure that your lives are forfeited!" Ore declared.

Natsu ran on ahead towards Ore. "We're not food to anything, or anyone!" He fired a vicious display of punches and kicks at Ore as the king was blocking and dodging with little movements involved. "We're not tools! We're living beings who have dreams of our own! Something you won't ever take away from us!"

He threw another punch, but Ore blocked and grabbed Natsu's arm as Erza came around in her Heaven's Wheel Armor. He pivoted and through Natsu into Erza, slamming both into the solid gold earth. Ore spiraled in place and his open palms emitted a sparkling gold wave that went in all directions. The energy wave expanded and pushed all four back several feet in a raging slide.

"Juvia!" Gray shouted.

"Right!" Juvia regained her ground and summoned a serpentine river that shivered and swayed through the air towards Ore. Gray applied his Ice-Make, freezing the river and making a smooth slide. He followed through first, with Juvia following behind him. They both slid along the slide and went towards Ore.

Ore wasn't looking pleased as he made a massive amount of gold in the shape of a spear. " **Glory Arrow!** " He fired large bullets of golden energy at Gray and Juvia as they slid along and off towards him. They slid about along the spiraling slide with momentum to keep them from getting hit by the attack as massive fragments of the slide were destroyed.

When the slide stopped and reached the ground, Gray and Juvia lunged ahead at Ore with a close distance between them.

" **Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur!** "

" **Water Jigsaw!** "

Weaponry of ice and compressed blades of water became a volatile blur for Ore as both attacks were so fast and powerful. He was sent flying with cold ice and gashes from the pair, with Gray and Juvia passing him.

Ore thud against the cold, gold ground, making him gawk at the shock running through his back. He could feel a lot of stress within the injuries sustained. He looked up as he was on the ground, seeing Natsu overhead with a massive fireball.

" **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!** " He threw the fireball down onto Ore.

In response, he held out both arms overhead. "Have at thee! **Glittering Somber!** " A blast of gold energy fired with shrilling intensity. The attacks collided in the air, conducting a powerful array of gold fire sprinkling with embers all throughout the sky.

Ore's eyes widened when a figure emerged from the fiery gold in the sky. It was Erza, and she had the face of a warrior who had a fire in her eyes. Following her were several swords.

" **Blumenblatt!** "

She passed her opponent, slashing him with valor. Following her were her swords that past him as well. Ore grunted as the swords' sharp edging made contact with him, but time seemed to have slowed down gradually as his eyes flashed gold.

A harsh, blinding light exerted from him, and Erza looked away for a few brief moments, leaving her to be open.

"Erza, look out!" Gray yelled.

"Erza, let me help!" Juvia swiped her arm, summoning a pressurized stream of water just as the glint faded. Aiming at Erza were all of her swords that became solid gold. Juvia's stream of water swamped the swords in time and made them hit the ground and not Erza.

Erza looked back at Juvia. "Thank you." She glowed, and this time became what was her Morning Star Armor. "Your magic is most cumbersome! HRAH!" She went and slashed away at Ore as he, again, blocked and dodged her sword swipes with relative ease. When Erza's sword hit his gauntlet, it turned into solid gold. Using the proximity, she planted a kick to his abdominal area.

Ore yelled out as he stumbled back. When he regained proper footing, he was met with Natsu's fist to his mask, making him shoot backwards into a statue of gold, his back right in the elbow. The action made him gag and falter to a knee.

"Looks like we got him on the ropes! Let's nail him some more!" He yelled. "Let's get everyone back to normal!" He puffed his cheeks and fire began to surge. " **Fire Dragon's Roar!**

Erza requipped the gold sword for a spare one and static light began to charge up within both swords when put together. " **Photon Slicer!** "

" **Water Nebula!** "

" **Ice-Make: Lance!** "

The surge of all four attacks went beaming at Ore in one go. The violent torrent of all the attacks were drawing closer, and yet the shocking part was that as Ore was up on his feet, he looked like he was growling.

Gold energy swelled like crazy around him. _'For Essence…'_ He was encased in a strong fluctuation of golden light. "This shall not come to pass!" A pillar of gold light erupted from where he stood, and all four attacks were met with the golden pillar but ended up dissipating. Everyone's eyes widened in disbelief as their attacks were wiped away like that. The golden pillar dissipated, and the residue energy manifested into a golden sphere in his open palms that faced the other. "Now, relish in thou unholy punishment!"

A pure, solid gold beam was fired directly at Gray and Juvia. The power was so intense that it was making the ground shake. The beam had more potency than the other beams, similar to the one that turned Happy's wing into gold.

"Gray! NOO!" A heroic act was displayed just then, as Juvia pushed Gray out of the way of the blast. Gray fell onto his back and watched as time slowed down again. Natsu and Erza showed just as much horror as Gray did when Juvia reached out towards him before being engulfed in the beam.

All three were in horror of what happened. Gray's eyes dilated when the beam dissipated, showing Juvia was in a gold statue in the same movement from when she was reaching out towards Gray. The momentum of her statue did not settle, and she fell over onto her side with a booming thud.

"JUVIA!" Gray's yell echoed through the air, bellowing out.

"Join her, feeble commoner!" Ore gathered the same level of energy and blasted Gray with one hand, the solid gold beam getting his attention as his reaction time was all but fatal. Distraught from what happened, Gray was engulfed in the same golden beam.

"Gray!" Natsu yelled out helplessly. Erza showed just as much horror as she tried holding Natsu back by the shoulder.

The beam dissipated, revealing the shirtless Gray in the same gold. His contours were all the same, and he was but a kneeling statue looking towards his right with horror.

Ore then turned towards the duo before him. "Now, who shall succumb to thy own golden retribution?"

Natsu glared darkly at Ore, a fiery pain in his eyes. "You bastard!" He growled. "I'm gonna melt all that gold off of you, and then you're next!"

Erza requipped, this time into her Purgatory Armor. She held her mace to her side, a hardened glare on Ore as he opposed them both. "You had the audacity to turn our friends into mindless statues. Your magic in nothing short of dirty riches, fitting for scum like you."

Ore's eyes glared daggers back. "Thou has fortitude, and such names do not describe thee. I am pure, as is the will of my brethren and the mighty Essence." He reached out towards them both, his gold gauntlets glimmering with golden energy. "Thy judgement shall cast you into gold! **Glittering Somber!** "

He fired another golden blast of energy at the two. They jumped and dodged the energized attack and Erza raised her spiked mace overhead. Ore looked up and reached to grab. Upon contact, Erza's mace was stopped cold, the intense momentum sending a shockwave all around that made nearby gold statues fall over. Immediate contact tuned the mace into pure gold.

"Time for me to get a little payback for that stripper!" Natsu slid underneath Ore and crouched beneath, igniting his arms. Ore's gaze turned downwards when he saw Natsu's becoming a vortex of spinning fire.

" **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!** "

In a vicious display, he passed Ore as rotating lashes of fire scorched his robe, leaving cindered markings as he was caught in midair. Natsu looked back in a flash as Ore was suspended in his eyes. "Do it now!"

Her strength showed no bounds. Erza held up the mighty gold mace, her will surpassing the mace's mass entirely. Erza had a vicious look as she lunged at Ore.

His eyes were wide. _'This strength…though shan't accept such foolhardy creatures besting him like this again!'_

Erza swung her mace from the side with the force to crush pillars. To her shock, Ore clenched his left fist and backhanded Erza's golden mace, making a vivid gong sound rattle with a shrill frequency. The redhead was left bewildered as Ore used his right gauntlet and made a golden sphere.

" **Glory Arrow!** "

Erza slammed into the gold-covered ground, yelping as she was bombarded with a vicious barrage of heavy and massive golden bullets. Each shot was like taking a punch by a Vulcan; painful.

"Erza!" Natsu lunged angrily after Ore, his eyes dilating as he saw Erza defend using her golden mace as it was denting heavily from each shot. He took a massive leap with a fist coated in fire. "You leave her alone, ya bastard-!"

Ore did a sharp turn and his heavy gauntlet clutched Natsu by the face, putting pressure on his skull. A powerful squeeze made Natsu grit his teeth to choke on his pain.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled. She managed to get to her feet, but she felt fatigue from the injuries sustained.

"Perhaps thou does not understand." Ore said low. "Thou has only one destiny – to perish before Essence."

Natsu's screams were muffled within the confines of the light emanating from Ore's grip. The light got brighter and made the air dense. Erza watched in horror as a golden light completely enveloped Natsu and left her heart to stop at the sight of him being turned into gold. Ore sneered with no remorse as he released his grip from Natsu's golden statue. His statue was of his face in anguish, his legs looking frantic while his arms were overhead, trying to get the arm to let go. Ore let his hand back away and stood stoic and put his finger up to Natsu's gold-crusted forehead. He only poked Natsu by just a little, making his statue fall over with a thud.

"Child's play." He scowled.

A sudden pair of feet left the round and sprung at Ore. Erza looked mad as she flashed and requipped into her bandages and hakama, wielding two katana at once. "I'm gonna make you pay!" She yelled.

She unleashed a vicious display of slashing with her swords, violently cutting his robe into shambles. Ore thought little of his attire as he held his gauntlets up to block. Her katana clanged against the armor and immediately turned to gold.

Still, she kept fighting on with the golden blades.

"How dare you take my friends away! How dare you take _him_ away!" She spatted out angrily. She continued slashing as Ore made little movements and blocked.

"That novice was but a mere fool. Everyone can make thy own decision in their time of living, but their ends are never merciful. Thy knows well of such tragedies, and _he_ dared and defied the inevitable end." When Ore said 'he' he had a vile venom to his tone.

Erza's katana was blocked by a golden gauntlet. "What are you talking about? Tell me!"

A point-blank explosion of gold light erupted from in between Erza and Ore, making the ground shake. Erza slid back from the smoke cloud, barely keeping foot but managing to keep high alert as there was a golden glint within the smoke cloud. She lunged right and dodged a sphere of solid gold energy that exploded in the distance, still unable to dent the ground.

Erza tightened her grip as she watched the smoke settle and sprung back into the fray, her golden katana colliding with his gauntlet once more. Both were at a stalemate as his tough armor and Erza's strength were leaving them in place.

"So tell me, who is this Essence you speak of?" Erza demanded.

"Though is not worthy of even mentioning his magnificence!" Ore growled. "His greatness has a quench for life, and as long as we serve under him, shall we never give no other thought but damnation to novices such as yourselves. It's the end of the line for you!"

He brought his left arm back, which had a solid gold energy within it. Erza's eyes were wide and she had little to no room to react. With her hands full of golden katanas, she couldn't possibly grow a limb to deflect. _'Natsu, I'm sorry…'_

An explosion of fire erupted behind Ore, making him yelp out and dissipate his Gold Magic. His grunted was well heard from Erza as she jerked back and remained confused. "What…?"

Ore hunched over and looked back. Shock ran all over and his eyes widened in disbelief. "It can't be…"

There stood Natsu, with his trademark smirk. His scarf shifted in the winds and he punched his palm. "Hey, mind if I step back in?"

"Natsu?" Erza's voice had a glimmer of happiness as well as obvious shock. Seeing Natsu there, it was like her prayers were answered.

"Thou can't believe this act! How could you have escaped your golden prison?" Ore demanded. He looked behind Natsu, seeing what appeared to be a bubbly file of gold in a liquid form. Hurriedly connecting the dots, Ore felt a tinge of disbelief fall upon his shoulders. _'He has done the unthinkable. He actually melted off the gold?!'_

"How's about some fresh air in those statues! HRAH!" Natsu sent an uppercut to Ore's chin. The impact actually made chunks of his mask crack and piece off as he was sent overhead. The king thudded hard against the ground, and his back felt yet another blistering pain.

Natsu stood right by Erza's side, looking at her smiling face. "You gave me a scare there." She chastised.

Natsu sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, sorry about that."

Ore got right back up to his feet, albeit with a struggle. As he finally got upright, a half-dozen of cards came flying in from his left. They exploded upon contact, with Ore using nothing more than the tattered remains of his yellow robe to defend. While effective, he did slide back several feet.

A smirk was seen from yet another individual. "Hey, mind if I crash yer royal party?"

Erza grew more surprised than before, seeing a familiar brunette enter the fray again. "Cana!"

"Thy own numbers are dwindling. This is not what is to transpi-GAH!" Ore was smacked in the back of the head and felt a harsh pain flow.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Declared what was the more shocking appearance out of all of them, it was someone who no one saw coming, especially in the three's case. It was Master Bob, and he looked perky again after landing that smack to the head.

"Why hello darlings~!" He greeted.

"That circus clown?!" Natsu exasperated.

"Master Bob, this is most a surprise again." Erza admitted. She turned towards Cana. "Hold on, how did you escape your gold statues?"

Cana grew a widened smirk as she winked. "Thanks to these dolls." What she held up was a tarot card with the sexy ladies on it. "Good thing I anticipated that little shockwave. I made a little wall of them to help by myself some time to recover."

Looking over Cana's shoulder, Erza and Natsu sweat dropped when they saw a concave shield, or perhaps a half-dome, of busty ladies in bikinis in solid gold. The image was hard to grasp, but it was the purpose that counted the most.

"Then…?" Erza looked at Master Bob with inquiry.

Bob put a hand to his cheek. "H'oh, little ol' me? My Magic just let me slipped right on out of that hunk of a prison. I have to say, I didn't look too bad in gold."

Cana raised a brow at the crossdresser. "Phasing Magic. Can't say I didn't see that coming."

"Enough skullduggery!" Ore's voice boomed, getting their attention yet again. His body gave off a vibrant glow, signifying his magic acting up again. A large sphere of Glory Arrow was materialized again. "Though shall suffer thy consequences for disrupting Essence himself in his eternal feeding!"

Cana flashed some cards. "Not if we have a say in it! **Prayer's Fountain!** " She slammed the card down onto the ground, where huge streams of water shot violently at Ore, landing direct blows that made him gurgle with each pressurized blast dealt with.

"Natsu! Erza! Hit him hard!" The brunette yelled.

"NO!" Ore yelled.

Erza and Natsu lunged ahead. One had two golden katana and the other had searing fire pouring out of his body. The red and pink-haired duo yelled out as they were shooting like rockets. A massive heap of flame converged into Natsu's fist and Erza crossed her blades.

As they closed in, Ore's eyes dilated with the fixation of a dragon and knight coming at him. "This…can't be! Forgive me my lord! Forgive me, oh mighty Essence!"

"HRAH!"

" **Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!** "

Both slashed violently at Ore, not only passing him, but leaving a glimmer of golden flames in their wake. The two posed and huffed while Ore's scraped and torn body was sent flying. The brutal intensity of their combined efforts made him tumble through the air until slamming his back into the crack of the first shield. The harsh impact made a thunderous echo. Ore's mouth hung open as the cracks finally gave in, finally shattering and having him fall onto his reinforcements awaiting behind the first shield as they looked baffled with their first line of defense shattering.

"The first shield has been penetrated!"

"This is bad! And Lord Ore has been defeated!"

"All reinforcements converge towards the east! We have a breach! The first shield is down!"

As Ore laid on the ground, surrounded by the reinforcements, all of the gold-crusted figures and statues among them began to fade back to normality. The ground was returning to being dirt, and the dead trees returned from their golden paralysis as well. Simultaneously, everyone turned into gold had begun returning normal, with all of the gold becoming nothing more than thin air. Gray and Juvia could finally breathe again after their prison also limited their oxygen.

"Aw, my head." Gray grunted, putting a hand onto his head for comfort.

"Gray, darling!" Juvia said with a skip of a heartbeat.

Gray looked up and looked just as surprised. "Juvia?"

Juvia nodded with a loving smile. "It seems that we're no longer trapped in gold…" She closed the distance with herself and Gray, embracing him with hearts in the background. "But I wouldn't mind if we shared a statue!"

"So creepy! Get off!" Gray yelled.

Happy stretched his paws and wings. "Aw yeah! Back in business!"

"Nice work!" Lucy grinned.

"I was gonna lose oxygen there. Nice save." Hibiki congratulated.

Elfman put his hands above his head. "Aw yeah! Real men are gonna run this show now!"

Everyone's confusion and bafflement turned to cheers as they caught onto what happened. They all turned their attention forward as the breach in the first shield made the whole perimeter disintegrate into thin air. All reinforcements behind the first shield looked annoyed as their first shield went down like that. They didn't show much surprised since it happened before. The same should happen as before.

"Forward!" One yelled. The soldiers behind the shield all ran ahead. They were the same numbers as those outside the shield, and that was nothing more than bad news.

Natsu huffed. "Damnit, that guy made me exhaust so much power."

"Agreed. I'm almost completely out of Magic Power." Erza mentally had to scold herself for being so careless and wasteful in her requipping, but they did put a dent in the enemy's forces by taking Ore down.

Cana, along with the alliance, didn't have much reinforcements either. Everyone, once again, had exhausted their Magic Power quite a bit. The combined efforts did crack the shield, but only Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus had a fair amount of magic to dwindle the numbers to a degree.

"Oh dear, we can't give up now." Bob said. "These hot-blooded fools need to know their place!"

"Master Bob is right! Everyone, advance at all costs!" Jura yelled, despite him exhausting quite a bit of his own magic.

Everyone charged again towards the reinforcements, albeit with scrapes and dirt from their first go-round earlier. Once again, they all engaged with a vicious display of magic, with Gray and Juvia using their power and completely turning the tables on several consecutive numbers at once. Erza and Natsu both remained close towards one another as they engaged the enemy.

Cana threw more tarot cards embedded with her magic at the enemy, causing an explosion. "This is getting tedious."

"Our numbers are lower than before, Master! We might need to back out again!" Sherry protested as she dodged a bludgeon.

"Grrrr! Everyone keep spinning!" Obaba yelled while she herself spun like a top. "We came this far, so let me at them!" The small, old woman let out a battle cry as she spun in a straight line through many numbers at once, making them fall over.

"Sherry, follow the old hag's example, won't ya?" Lyon called out to her as he used his magic and made a geyser of ice sprout up beneath many soldiers, including those trying to get up from being toppled over my Obaba.

Sherry looked perky again at Lyon. "Yes, my love!"

Toby slashed, Jura summoned more rocks, Ichiya pummeled away, and many more were entering the fray once more. They were all seemingly even, though the advantage belonged towards the enemy, and the soldiers began to outnumber them all soon. Each mage was starting to get cornered, which was nothing more than a bad omen.

As a soldier raised his staff to puncture Master Makarov from behind, the old Master looked back and saw what was coming down onto him.

"Master!" Lucy yelled.

A vicious whoosh sound brushed past Makarov as his eyes caught a blur. The staff was sliced into little bits, and the soldier's body had several heaping cuts as he fell over. Following him were many more as blades crossed and many fell over.

" **Dual Guillotine!** "

In a violent display, Craig zipped through many of soldiers, leaving two long slash marks with the mouth double mouth blade and one blade in each hand. Weaponry was slice into chunks and soldiers spilled hints of blood through their open cuts.

Among the many allied members that were shocked was Fairy Tail. They saw a lot of bodies fall in so little blows. Craig's figure was barely noticeable until many soldiers fell over, bits of blood sprinkling. As Craig passed them all, he only kept his eyes forward and dared not to look back a t the carnage behind him. Instead, he kept his sights forward as he pivoted and spun forward like a funnel with blades.

" **Spiral Dragon Slice!** "

Another raging torrent of men went flying off with several large cuts in their skins. They all fell either consecutively or simultaneously. It was a vicious display that no one saw coming from the four-bladed beast of a man.

"He's knocking them down in one go?!" Macao exclaimed.

"Om my god! He's slicing them through like they were tissue paper!" Wakaba exclaimed, seeing another set of twenty fall in a single Spiral Dragon Slice.

Craig pivoted and sprung in a circle in place, slicing up weapons and leaving heavy cuts on fallen men. "Hell is where you guys are going! Essence isn't going anywhere!" He brought his head back and the mouth blade followed. He swung his head back around and the mouth blade spun violently like a saucer as it flew with heinous momentum from the swing. It sliced through so many numbers straight forward, blazing through bludgeons and sword like they were wood. Men fell over like bowling pins with either torn up limbs or blood-coated parts layered all around. Again, Craig dared not look down at the blood red and passed them all. He slid underneath his rotating mouth blade and stuck a hand up, grabbing up and stopping it in midair. He jumped and put the hilt back into his sharp-fanged mouth and dove back into the frenzy.

* * *

It was a revolting site. The blue-robed and red-robed man had straight faces as they watched from a cliff high above the mountains. They watched in front of the second shield as their forces were spilling blood, and not of the enemy's. The most brutal site was within: Craig.

"My lord, he's back." The blue-robed man scowled.

"Yes, so it seems." The red-robed man growled low. "And it would appear that his little party is backup to him. Thy lord Ore shall not be in vain. His efforts were valiant, and we swear to make sure justice be sought onto thou sullied heart!"

The red-robed man raised his staff in the air. "Amaren! Essence! You shall have your wish of vengeance yet! The poor soul has escaped his fate from before., and dare not shall he do so again!"

The blue-robed man yelled up towards the sky. "Amaren! You have led us thus far! Let us quench your need to slay the unforgiveable! All of those who dare oppose shall be fed to Essence!"

"For the great Essence!" They yelled in unison.

They looked back down briefly as their numbers were starting to get overwhelmed by Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, and Lamia Scale, but mostly due to Craig as he was like a raging primordial beast prowling with a purpose. They angrily scowled down at him as they watched him pass and strike down a straight line of men as he used another Spiral Dragon Slice.

With the sites seen, they both turned their backs and entered the dark gray second shield, phasing through into it like ghosts.

* * *

 **New chapter up. I decided to make this chapter more Natza and spare some more hilarity and nagging between Craig and Cana for later on.**

 **As usual, comment or review to show support of OCxCana!**


	15. The Ethernano Eater & Amaren

Dusk scattered into the sky, blackening the sun's last rays and leaving the only source of light being the pinch of yellow along the valley. The daytime animals were nesting back into their burrows and homes as the nighttime prowlers came out to snack and hunt. The dead trees didn't supply any comfort for the dormant since no leaves shrouded them, leaving the avian predators to snack on tree dwellers. Crickets chirped and hopped about, and yet their chirping was but a muffle compared to the crackling of a bonfire in the huge clearing.

The alliance had a successful day involving the first shield. Following Ore's defeat, the hundreds of thousands of soldiers who were all lined up were taken down by the mages of Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus. Most of the numbers were given credit to the cold-blooded beast that some dared to say was Craig, if not a tyrannical predator.

Reinforcements in the image of the Magic Council's Custody Enforcement Unit had immediately taken action when called. They all incapacitated the fallen numbers, as well as held Ore as a prisoner within the confines of the unit's base camp several miles east, far away from the bustle and hustle of the alliance and their celebratory campgrounds. The campgrounds moved from where it was originally as of yesterday to about a quarter of a mile within the area of what was formerly the first shield. Lamia Scale certainly perked up compared to their spirits as of yesterday.

As the commotion was nothing but an uproar, Lucy couldn't help but grow a smile. "I can't believe how boisterous everyone's gotten." She nervously smiled. "Makes you wonder if they'll get any louder and break into a riot, huh?"

Carla sat her tea down with high dignity. "Don't jump to conclusions, will you? We need to conserve our strength for tomorrow's advancements."

"Everyone's just excited, that's all." Levy assured, sitting alongside the small group in front of their tent. "We did take out five thousand soldiers of course, so that is a reason to celebrate. I know I would."

Wendy glanced over towards them as they talked, now entering the conversation herself. "Yeah, it's been such a crazy day."

"That's putting it lightly." Carla remarked. "But what scared me the most was not the ruffians we faced, but the ruffian we house. I mean seriously, his barbaric demeanor resulted in red staining the ground. Even I know that's borderline inhumane."

"I-I wouldn't go that far, Carla." Levy interjected. "I mean, even though Craig was a little…overzealous in the blood shed by his swords, he did manage to down the numbers to the upmost minimum."

"Yeah. He swiped and took down so many at once in a single move." Wendy recounted the men flying, disregarding the showering red that left her distraught for a bit.

"But that also brings up the question of what exactly did he do. Was it magic embedded into his swords?" Lucy questioned. She gazed outwards into the woods as the rays of yellow dimmed further into nighttime sky. "…no, doubtful. We should've sensed it then and there."

"Well for all we know, Craig may have the skill to filter out his magic." Levy suggested.

"Rather than fiddling around where our noses belong, I prefer we focus more on recuperating for tomorrow. We still need more Magic Power since we were practically exhausted from today." Carla pointed out.

"Good point." Wendy broke into a yawn, apologizing hence after the evidence of exhaustion.

In another section of the new campsite, Natsu stretched over his head. "Awwww man, that was a nice chow down." After the alliance's major success in not only defeating one of the three kings, but also penetrating the first shield, Natsu had decided to reward himself with a copious of meats and edible quantities. Of course he didn't come out unscathed; he winced every now and again with the bandages all around his arms and limbs. The battle with Ore and the numerous soldiers did a number on him.

With a bloated belly stuffed full of food that was to be digested in no time, the Dragon Slayer let out a small belch and sighed. "Now this was a day, right Happy? Happy?"

Natsu looked over his shoulder, seeing Happy lying among a pile of fish bones. He was out like a light, a sight that made Natsu get drowsy on the spot.

"Good thinking." He yawned, and he fell onto his back with a thud. Without even getting inside the tent nor without a pillow, he went asleep.

Erza was not too far away, once again sharing her tent with him. Last night, she got a light stomach since she happily shared the tent and space with Natsu, much to the Dragon Slayer's mutual agreement. Erza sat back against her tent and softly smiled as she watched his chest rise and fall with his sound breathing. When she looked down at her well-endowed figure, she too had bandaged up limbs. She knew best than to recall the gruesome battle, so she relented and instead thought of how her heart raced when Natsu was inside gold. _'What's with all these feelings? My heart can't stop beating, nor can it slow down. It's like…'_

"Well someone's been hit by the love bug." A familiar but surprising voice chimed from behind. Erza's eyes widened and she swiftly turned around to find the culprit of the voice.

It was Mirajane. The white-haired mage smiled down at Erza. "Good evening."

"Mira. Hello." Erza managed to hold off her surprise within her tone by the barmaid's sudden appearance. "What brings you here?"

"I was just getting some fresh water from the east base camp. It was quite the trip, but nothing that me and my brother couldn't handle." She continued smiling as her blue eyes took notice of Erza's defensive body language as she was close to a sleeping Natsu. She didn't need words from Erza to get a clue, the body language and the soft smiling she was giving Natsu earlier was all the proof needed.

She crouched down and stuck out her index finger. She gently poked Natsu's cheek as he slept, making him nudge his head away with a grumble. She giggled. "Well he's certainly had a long day."

"I'll say. We all have." Erza chuckled as she saw Natsu stir onto his side, his face turned towards Erza's knees. The redhead softly smiled as she watched Natsu sleep like a baby. It was actually cute.

Mirajane thus got to the point. "This skirmish is leaving us all in some deep water huh? Perhaps you should swim with a buddy?"

Erza turned towards Mirajane with inquiry. "What are you saying?"

Mirajane winked. "Come on, Erza. I think I know what your game is. I've seen that gaze given to Natsu by you every now and again." She internally hit the jackpot when Erza looked like she was fidgeting in place and turned sharply towards Natsu as he slept. "I can tell that you have an eye out for him~."

"Sssshhh!" Erza's face flushed red as she turned back and silence Mirajane. She was embarrassed heavily, and she thanked the lord so much that no one heard that. When Erza caught onto her actions, she grew stiff and then remorseful.

In retrospect, Mirajane was right on the money. When she looked at Natsu again, she had this small desire to run her fingers through his pink locks.

"You can try asking him for a date when we get back to the guild." Mirajane suggested. "I think that'll really tie your guys' knots together."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Erza denied and looked at her knees, noticing the shade they were with the bonfire.

"Well you wanna get your feelings out there for him to notice, right? It's fine as long as you know to not wait it out too long." Mirajane spoke.

Erza heard crickets chirp happily as they hopped in the roots of dead trees. The desolate dead forest was like a cornering mechanism, squeezing the hope of two brave souls together in their hours of connection and understanding, like those tales of runaway knights who find honor through dishonor. It was all experience that got her and Natsu this close. She remembered taking him to Solidaster, the numerous battles they've fought, the times they were by the other's side, the times they smiled, and through it all Erza had to admit that in her mind, replaying those thoughts twenty times over, Mirajane was right again.

She may have a deadline or an expiration to tell Natsu of her feelings for him, so if she were gonna be bold, it would be now. Who knows when they may be on the brink of death again?

Mirajane watched with a coy smirk as her matchmaking powers were a success. She watched as Erza softly ran her fingers gently through Natsu's pink hair, albeit like a gentle pet. The Dragon Slayer smiled in his sleep as a good sign.

"Bring it on…I won't…" Natsu was mumbling in his sleep, budging or rolling over sometimes as Erza watched. "I won't…lose to you…"

"…we'll see." Erza said.

Mirajane smiled with a big perk. "That's the Erza we all know."

At another section of the base camp, the bonfire kept the Masters warm as they were contemplating yet enjoying their victory while it lasted. Master Bob seemed the most fatigue since he got a hit in with Ore earlier, and Obaba's spinning sure enough left her in quite the daze. The only one sane was Makarov as he only suffered a little bit of Magic Power loss from using quite a bit today. Still, the three had enough conscience to stay up with a conversation regarding the events that transpired.

"Has Hibiki gotten details as of yet?" Makarov asked.

Bob shook his head. "Not yet. He says that he should have a full-scale analysis and data stockpiled by tomorrow. We should be fortunate that we all still have some Magic Power after that battle."

Makarov nodded in agreement. "Our numbers are looking good. The wounded should be fine now thanks to Wendy. We'll be at full strength in the morning. When Hibiki runs an area perimeter check, we'll be able to find what powers the shields."

"Although technically, the generator for the first shield." Bob corrected.

"Yes. If what happened is true, then after the 24 hours, the shield will be back up, cutting off the Custody Enforcement Unit and any possible allies. It would take a Jupiter Cannon five times over to cause that much damage again. Which is why we have to strike the generator down as fast as we can."

Bob nodded in agreement with his perky smile.

Obaba, however, wasn't so willing to have her argument get unnoticed. "Now hold on just a second there! I'll spin ya if I don't get an explanation on what just happened out there today!" She shouted. Bob and Makarov's attention diverted towards her, and she had begun her side of the argument. "Now what about that boy, Makarov?! Why is your reckless bunch of a guild having such a battle weapon?!"

"Old hag, are you implying Craig Crius?" Makarov asked.

"Yeah!"

Makarov looked out towards the bonfire and saw a faraway tent pitched. It wasn't close to any others as said tent had such a big radius, but the reason being was because of the open tent, where the flames flickered and lit up Craig's sleeping face as his head was on a pillow and he was lying on his stomach. Everyone was gonna hit the hay again, and here he was, taking probably his third or fourth nap of the day.

"You know, the hunk of a brute was the most violent I've ever seen. Has he always been in your guild and you never told us?" Bob wondered.

"No." Makarov answered. "Craig's only reason of joining was by a deal he made with one of my own children." He looked off towards a nearby tent, where Cana was downing booze yet again, this time with her tent mates being Levy and Juvia. "I don't even know what kinds of people my children meet on jobs. Apparently they're meeting lunatics who have eating and sleeping problems. The nerve that fool has…not charging alongside us, mocking our guild, attacking our own, and on top of that he doesn't even give a damn about our health."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. You just need to get to know him better, that's all!" Bob said in a perky tone. "How long has he been in Fairy Tail?"

"Not even a week."

"Well there you go. You just need some more time with the darling…at least I hope he's a darling."

"…we'll see soon enough." Makarov decided to change the subject. "Anyways, we now have one of the three kings in custody, yet he refuses to comply and only declares that we 'shall be sought by the hand dealt by Essence'. I don't know what this Essence is, but it's clear it has something to do with how it's draining away life from all around."

"Isn't that obvious?! Even I knew that you fool!" Obaba barked. "Bah! I can't take anymore of this! Goodnight!" She turned away brashly and entered her tent.

Bob got up and bowed towards Makarov. "Well I'll see you in the morning." He then entered his own tent, calling it a day.

Makarov looked out at the sky as it became heavily dusk. He took in a sigh before looking back at the guilds starting to settle down with their meals and clean up. As they decided to do that, Makarov turned away and entered his tent to sleep off his cumbersome thoughts.

In his own tent, turning his head so his chin was on the pillow, Craig's fourth nap of the day came to an end. His eyes opened up, albeit with a distraught and ever-haunting feeling looming within his conscience. Day after day, night after night, sleep was something that was never easy to bear with him. It was like a curse, as he had what was an unsettling nap.

He groggily turned away, pondering of the events that transpired today. It was a living nightmare back from the dead; and to him, that was saying something. _'I still can't believe it. They're back.'_ Craig grumbled and sniped his tongue out. His teeth bared against the flickering fire in response to the grotesque ideal of Essence. "Those lily-livered hypocrite, royal pansies. They should've stayed down. Stubbornness is too contagious these days…oh great. Now I'm the hypocrite." He shrugged it off and went along with his growling rants. Those rants soon dialed into tailed off silence, in which grew into disgruntles, painful remembrance.

Only one sentence flowed out as he looked out at the alliance. "Even after I ended Amaren."

The fire flickered on, the flames drawing him towards the heinous night so long ago.

 **2 ¼ Years Ago**

 _The palace of Amaren was massive and within the confines of crags along the outskirts beyond the Pergrande Kingdom, among the many uncharted domains of the continent, of which Craig ventured through. It was a night where the entire mountain range was a victim to pitch blackness with hundreds of wounded men lying along the ground. It was hard to tell if they were either dead or alive, but it mattered not as they were on the enemy's side._

 _Among the bodies were the damaged and bruised, and partly bloodied kings. They were the yellow-robed, blue-robed, and red-robed._

 _Craig was still distraught over losing Tobias. The remembrance of the shoulder length haired man had been drilled into his skull. Tobias was investigating for years on Essence and the kings that worship the life-eater. Only he never got to live to see Essence stopped. Instead, Craig just kept on soldiering on through the castle._

' _Remember this well! If not for life, nothing be worth living for! The ones who loved you is what gives you the hope for tomorrow! Go, Craig!'_

 _Stained tears were in the corners off his eyes as he was forced to shut the doors, leaving Tobias outside the castle among the other bodies to be caught in the hurricane of darkness. Inside was glowing yellow eyes of a demonic beast, and all Tobias did was let out a battle cry as he charged on in, facing Essence with little regret._

 _Inside, there was a purple-robed man with a large gold staff and clad in golden body armor. His mask was more than gold, as it was a sheer platinum that reflected Craig's image._

 _Craig's mouth blade swiped left, slashing and missing Amaren as he dodged. "You guys are gonna regret having Tobias take his life to Essence!" Craig lunged ahead again, his blades coming into contact with Amaren's thick staff. A shockwave made the massive chamber rumble. Craig jumped away again, but then lunged back forward, viciously and swiftly swiping away with great speed._

 _Amaren parried each blow with greatness and with a stern motion with every pivot and swing. Amaren's thick beard of gray didn't slow him down in the slightest, and he raised his staff and slammed it to the ground. A shockwave sent rock and debris flying, Craig included and he slammed into a nearby wall._

" _Thou is too pitiful for such a presence as am I!" Amaren raised his staff again, this time twirling it at lightning speed. When it slammed into the ground, a huge rumble shook the entire castle, as well as the crags it sat on. A linear shockwave went blazing through the ground towards Craig. He jumped out of the way and covered up as he slid toward the side while the linear shockwave destroyed the massive wall entirely, making dust bellow in all directions._

 _Through the dust, Amaren swiped his arm, brushing every bit of it away with no effort. "You dare defy thy power? He who has no friends, no home? He who has no will to live?!"_

 _Craig's eyes showed bloodshot in the white. He stood back up and his teeth were bared heavily against him._

" _Your mouth just crossed the line…" He growled._

 _Thunder raged outside as the castle was unsteady with all of the damage transpired, but it remained standing._

" _What has thou say?" Amaren questioned._

 _Craig's body shuddered and his bloodied hands clutched tighter on the hilts. His teeth sank into his mouth blade. "You have no place to say!" In a mad dash, he lunged ahead, dodging falling debris left and right. When he got close enough a massive debris chunk of the thin ceiling had fallen. Craig slashed at the falling rock, reducing it to sliced chunks. As they hit the ground, Craig violently slashed at Amaren as he passed him, leaving a large tear in his purple cloak, as well as a gash in his armor._

 _Craig took the mouth blade out and withdrew all four blades back into their sheaths. The clang echoed, and Amaren grunted from the pain he had taken. The sea-blue eyes of Craig glanced back at Amaren as he glanced back as well, his red eyes glaring daggers at him._

" _Thou is a fool indeed! Your comrade's death was for naught!" He pivoted his feet and lunged ahead after Craig. His staff swung around from the side like a bat, but Craig ducked. The shockwaves from the swing's momentum broke an entire wall._

" _ **Soaring Pain!**_ _"_

 _Craig drove a huge uppercut to the king's chin, making the jaw bone crack apart as the force was so brutal. Amaren was lifted off the ground and fell backwards. Craig glared daggers at him that were more intense than before, as though he was making holes into the mask. "Tobias didn't sacrifice himself because he was a fool, he did so because he knew I could carry on with his will and vanquish you into oblivion. Essence will be rid of, once and for all."_

 _Amaren looked up at Craig with a defiant growl. There was no way he was gonna have his long time ideal of retribution get annihilated by a punk._

 _The ceiling cracked very hard, and it was rupturing the entire domain. Small chunks fell, and Craig looked around in confusion. It was hard to take in the sudden earthquake until realization occurred._

 _The entire ceiling of the huge chamber they fought in was completely lifted. The whole ceiling arose as two huge gauntlets protruding from a pitch black tempest of darkness hauled it up._

" _What…?" Craig looked up, shocked as his eyes dilated from seeing the dark tempest rise from above. This was a dangerous turn for the worst as he stepped backwards to gain some leverage from a rising and chuckling Amaren._

" _Yes! Yes! Thou shall have the world know that my retribution is at hand! Retribution is at hand!" He chanted._

 _High above, the ceiling was completely engulfed by the black tempest, dispersing and crumbling into ash that fell straight down in front of Craig. The startled man looked back up as the black tempest above let out an astonishing roar that made the walls crack apart._

 _Craig growled upwards as he was looking into the eyes of what was a beast within the tempest. The tainted yellow eyes were monstrous, and rather large._

 _Amaren jabbed his staff forward, striking Craig right in the gut. The impact made his eyes widen and gag as he was caught off guard and slid away, breaking into a tumble until landing onto his side. Craig grunted as the sides of his mouth bled._

" _Thy holiness! Bring waste to this creature who dares stands no chance! Make him join his ally in Hell! Oh great Essence, hear my call!" Amaren cried out. "Rid of this intruder and feast on his life!"_

 _The whole place shook violently as the yellow-eyed beast roared. A massive black gauntlet with sharp edging, almost like claws, reached down. The hand was the size capable of fitting a single person in each grip._

 _Craig rushed and got out his dark red sword. He brought it back and thrust it up. "_ _ **Humming Pointer!**_ _" A swift jab from his sword intercepted the hardened palm of Essence's hand. The hand stopped dead in its tracks, giving Craig room to escape the shocked beast._

 _Essence roared violently down, the yellow eyes narrowing. The hand became cloaked in a bright purple, and the bright purple concentrated into a potent pressurized sphere. Craig sheathed his sword and turned his back to run, barely escaping as the sphere was fired right at him. The entire chamber was engulfed in an explosion of bright purple, and Craig screamed as he was sent flying among the various debris. Amaren seemed to be hysterically grinning in delight despite how he had taken somewhat of a toll from hitting a nearby wall as well._

 _Craig's mind was in a haze. All he saw was a huge cloud of dust, and above was perpetual darkness. He saw Essence's blurry hand grow larger, meaning that he was reaching to grab him._

 _Shaking his head to knock out any distraught, Craig then pulled back and drew up his blood red sword, firing another Humming Pointer right into the palm. Essence growled as his hand stopped, allowing Craig to get around him and make a run for it towards Amaren._

 _Amaren's laughter could be heard through the howling winds. He was living the dream. All Magic infused with life in it shall be forever leeched by Essence. "You shall be slayed yet! Your power is of no bounds. A worthy sacrifice for the great Essence!"_

" _You don't know what you're talking about!" Craig sheathed his dark red sword in conjunction and attempted to slash. His prolonged fight with Amaren made him all the more irritated some, but that was his own fuel as Tobias's justice was on the line. He pivoted and slashed at Amaren, making the man slide backwards with gashes in his golden armor and bleeding out._

 _Despite the pain felt, Amaren still maintained immense confidence as a dark gauntlet reached Craig from behind. Craig felt an ominous force from behind his back and he turned around to see the incoming gauntlet. It was too close, and he could only watch as darkness took him in, all while Amaren victoriously laughed out._

 _Or so he thought it was the end._

 _The winds continued howling and Craig didn't feel a tight grip around his waist. He opened one eye, noticing how the clutch never had come to pass. 'What the…?' He opened both eyes and looked around. Realization dawned as he was found spared with an open hand and yellow eyes tilting with the beast's head._

" _What's this? Essence, what is wrong?! Kill the boy, drain his ethernano and life!" Amaren yelled upwards. He pointed his staff at Craig as a reference. "You are the mighty Essence, he who drains life from the earth and all ethernano within it! Drain his magic!"_

 _The beast growled down at Amaren, shaking the broken castle again._

 _Amaren's eyes widened slowly. "Essence…what does this mean?" He looked back at Craig as he glared back at him. His stare was very sharp, as were his teeth. His four blades were drawn all together and he crossed them._

" _HRAH!"_

 _As Craig lunged at Amaren, questions and disbelief ran through the king's head. 'This young fool…Essence eats ethernano infused with life, magic itself! How is he nit seeing this young one as food?!' Horror was expressed as he stumbled back while Craig advanced on with a primal roar. 'This can't be…what is this cursed being?!'_

" _For Tobias!" Craig slashed, creating a bright glint as he past Amaren as he was in shock. Shadows were over Craig's eyes as he stood upright, and got all of the sheaths out at once, two in each hand and barely a finger each. The arms were crossed and the fingers slowly pressed the sheathes onto the blades._

" _ **900 Demon Caliber - Bloodlust Blitz!**_ _"_

 _The swords sheathed with a loud clang, so loud that it echoed through the howling winds and through the crags. Three huge glints were seen on Amaren as he was stiff. The long glints ran from the gut up to the head and shoulders, making three huge gash marks converging. When the clang bellowed like a gunshot, Amaren's three huge glint marks symbolizing the cuts he had exploded with blood. Craig didn't budge as he kept his eyesight facing away and remained stiff as the ravaged upper body of Amaren was nothing more than gutted ribbons. He didn't look back as he could get the picture. The remains of the king fell to the ground with a thud, the staff clanging against the blood stained ground._

 _Essence snarled down at the remains of Amaren, getting an overwhelming swell of fresh and raw ethernano. Black gauntlets reached down, hauling the revolting sight into the cloud of darkness._

 _Craig was spacing out as he recounted his move. He hasn't used it but for a couple times, but every time made him want to spew. For the first time he was able to stomach it, albeit leaving him distraught. He got accustomed to seeing red everywhere, but it's never satisfying to know._

 _As much as he regrets such desperate assaults that have deadly consequences on the recipient, Craig had to remain forward and used this chance to run back down the long corridor he came from, which was still surprisingly intact._

 _To finish the fight with Essence, he ran down the corridor outside as the castle went crashing down behind him._

"Craig! Hey, Cranky!"

Snapped out of his distraught memory, albeit with an abrupt shout from Cana, Craig snapped his head towards her, letting out a feisty bellow that resembled a monster. His sharp teeth were all there, and his eyes were sharp.

His territorial demeanor spooked Cana, making her jump back with a gasp at how he snapped at her as such. His look was aggravated, as if she had done the unthinkable. The brunette backed off and when at a safe enough distance decided to engage in bickering.

"What did I do?!" Cana yelled out.

Craig snapped his jaws out towards her. "Trespassing in my space. The hell you want?"

Cana had to power through despite how Craig's usual demeanor wanted to make her kick him in the pants. "Well, you snarky, filthy vermin, I'll have you know that I was just telling you that everyone's gathering. Hibiki and Levy found some answers."

Craig stared at Cana for a few seconds before he turned his head away, the right side of his face lit by the bonfire. "I'll take a rain check on that meeting."

"The Masters said everyone is to-"

"Screw those hounds that bark all day. If they want me, they'll have to just come get me themselves. Otherwise I'm busy."

"Doing nothing and being a slacker?"

"Yes." He deadpanned in a growl, closing his eyes with furrowed brows. "Get lost."

"What's next? Wish me for dead?" She taunted with a frown.

The fire crackled, and there was a still break in between them. Cana blinked as Craig's eyes opened back up, and he was facing away. She looked over and saw that Craig was staring out into darkness with a heavy expression. It was like any anger within him was no longer bubbling, and he was instead…hollow?

Cana remained still. "…Craig?"

His head slowly turned towards her, his eyes absolute. This was a trait Cana only saw a few times, like when he fought Grander, and when they teamed up.

"Brownie, you snitch of a mole, I may be a revolting excuse of human decency, I can be the damned, I can be the most hostile person on the face of Fiore…but I would rather be those than curse someone to die."

It was a hard rock that shot down a bird; a strong statement which slowed like a current in the swelling sea. Cana heard no snark in his tone, but of sheer will inside. It was a sentence of experience and belief. It was a surprise to her of all people, because to her, he was a living wreck. She recovered from the shock of his statement and watched him turn his head away, lying down on the side.

"…okay." Cana relented.

"Brownie, hear me." Craig insisted. "We may be in the same guild…but that doesn't mean anything to me. Anyone get in the front of my problems, and they'll deal with more than a few scars."

Hearing he would assault his own was a hard pill to swallow if not remembering what he did to Gray. Cana knew better than to go against Craig head on, mainly since he could rip the flesh right off her bones – literally. If he were to stay out of others' space and their business, she could only respect on her part…only leaving out the respect.

"Fine, but try and get pass all of us at once. Our guild has might, and won't take tolerance from bloodshedders of its own. Bad night, and hope the mosquitoes bite, Cranky." With that remark, Cana pivoted and turned away, albeit without much scowl and more of a disgruntles revelation.

Craig slowly closed his eyes, muttering weakly. "Freakin lightweights. This is my fight, and I intend to end it. Essence…"

* * *

Within the second gray layer, it was harder to see through compared to the first shield. It was hazy, and almost like a light black sort of speak. Since it was the midst of night, it was dark as could get. The ground was cracked and lifeless. Any sign of life was gone. Little animals scurried out of the premises to escape what treacherous fate would've fallen before them like the larger and stubborn woodland and crag dwellers.

The trees were nothing more than dead bark that layered the forest and mountains like a graveyard. Among the abundance of lifelessness, the two kings remaining were resting with heads down towards the ground while sitting atop of flat rocks, as though praying.

The blue-robed king opened his eyes. "That meddlesome fool will put a dent into thy plans. Essence needs ethernano, and Craig Crius has lived to tell that tale."

"Not for much longer. The ethernano eater shall have his fill of Fiore until all is desolate, a land where thy mighty Essence can roam free. His satisfaction is our will, and Amaren has done his best." The red-robed king stood back up. "Patience is wearing thin. Essence shall soon move on, and the shield with it. Those fools will make an attempt to stop the first shield from generating…little do they know, their efforts shall be for naught, yes?"

The blue-robed man nodded. "Shall we proceed with advancing?"

"So be it, thou shall take the lead." The red-robed king walked away, leaving the blue-robed man to watch over the vacant scenery from afar. Briefly, the red-robed king stopped. "Oh, and do keep in mind, Ore must be avenged. Failure is something Essence shall not tolerate of his worshippers."

"As I am aware myself." The blue-robed king announced. "I, Hybria, shall make it so that none shall pass!"

* * *

The meeting that night was brief. It was what Levy and Hibiki found out. All they could explain was that they found the location of the generator for the first shield, which in their words moved similar like the shields themselves. Since it was late, they saved the thorough explanation for when morning arises.

When morning came, everyone had their share of breakfast and had begun their initiative discussion.

"So, Levy, Hibiki, what data have you collected?" Makarov asked.

Hibiki adjusted his tie. "Well how about we make it so that everyone can understand." He snapped his fingers, making a large translucent monitor, showing the geographical layout of the area. The three large circles represented the shields. The first circle was blinking and was separated, meaning it was gone.

"As you all know, we managed to destroy the first shield yesterday, which is a setback for the enemy. The three layers cover less and less ground as we go in. This means we should reach the second shield layer within a matter of miles."

"So what does that have to do with the first shield?" Gray questioned.

"Because distance means everything with what's in store." Hibiki snapped his fingers again, zooming in on the perimeter of the second shield. Two dots were present north and south of the second shield perimeter. "You see these two points, they're the first shield generators."

"So instead of one they have two, huh?" Lucy inquired.

"Correct. From the data gathered, both shield generators work simultaneously to start up and operate the first shield. It takes a whole 24 hours to get them operating at full capacity. By our readings, we only have a few short hours before they reach full power and the first shield is started back up."

"In which case we'll be boxed in." Levy pointed out.

"Now that makes sense." Gray figured.

"So all we gotta do is bust these things and get on with the second shield? Sounds like a piece of cake." Natsu figured.

"I wouldn't put all of our eggs in one basket yet, Natsu." Hibiki insisted. "We have to divide into three teams. Two teams will target the shields simultaneously, while the third party targets the shield. But be cautious."

"We don't know what traps the second layer holds." Levy warned. "We don't have any data on the second shield, so until we take out the generators, we have to keep optimum awareness around the second shield at all times."

"You heard the two! All of you, get to work!" Obaba yelled. "Fairy Tail, take on that shield! My guild and Bob's will stop those generators, and if we don't succeed, I'LL SPIN YOU ALL!"

"Oh geez…" Sherry sweat dropped.

Makarov stepped forward. "Everyone, let's follow in pursuit and stop those generators, or the Custody Enforcement Unit will be cut off. Victory shall be ours as of yet!"

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered, all energized to take the battle towards the enemy once more.

However, far away in the campsite, there was a tent, and it was vacant. What was a pitched tent with comfort had nothing to comfort. There was something missing, and that would be a person. Whoever was inside, they were gone, having snuck away.

In the dead morning forest, Craig's feet silently snapped some twigs. He prowled up a hill and his eyes were set on the second shield looming above. He looked back at the trail and kept on walking, alone.

* * *

 **With what I have in store, the next couple of chapters will be longer in terms of words. Just so you all know. Still hope this was worth the wait! Until next time!**


	16. Mutation

Somewhere along the north end of the large second shield, there was a peculiar structure. It looked like a giant ovular motor device, but it was almost a hundred meters long and had two tower-like ends on top and bottom. There were red tips on the top and bottom, and they were blinking slowly.

On the ground, a hundred soldiers were stationed. They all had magical weaponry along with plain old weapons. Since the first shield was down, they were told to maintain high alert.

"So, how long again?" A soldier asked.

"A half hour. It's almost been a whole day, but look on the bright side." The second soldier said. "There have been no enemy sightings. Perhaps they were dumb and went for the second shield?"

"Haha! Sucks for them!" Another soldier chuckled.

As they were making conversation, they began to feel a great wave of magic rise from somewhere. It felt like the west for some reason. A few soldiers turned their heads towards the source, and there in the distance was a large dust cloud.

"What the heck is…?!" One other soldier's eyes widened underneath his mask as he saw one hundred of figures close in like wild animals on the loose.

"I'LL SPIN YOU ALL!" Leading the mob of mages was Lamia Scale's Obaba, spinning like a top and leading her guild behind. The top runners were Lyon and Jura, the best of Lamia Scale. They led the charge second to Obaba. "EVERYONE FIGHT OR YOU'LL END UP SPINNED!"

" **Ice-Make: Dragonfly!** " Putting two hands together, Lyon gathered cold magic and materialized into dozens of medium-sized dragonflies of light green ice. The attack fired at the soldiers, pushing them all back.

" **Rock Doll!** " Sherry used her back and manifested a giant golem out of hardened rock of the earth, which slugged several soldiers and sent them flying.

"Everyone, protect the barrier at all costs!" The lead soldier yelled. "Charge!"

On his command, several soldiers engaged, only to be passed and stunned by Toby.

"Aroof!" Toby passed five at once, leaving them paralyzed by his long claws. "Come on! I'm disappointed! The least you can do is fight better!" He slashed away frantically and without much control, swiping soldiers away that were weary of his paralysis claws.

" **Talus!** " Rock pillars jutted up beneath on Jura's call, making numerous soldiers fly from his Earth Magic.

Obaba was spinning so fast she was almost a blur. "Just you wait, Fiore's gonna put you in the dirt where you belong, you naïve simpletons!"

On the southern end, where a similar generator was hovering, Master Bob pointed out at the incoming number of soldiers that were stationed. "Now, my sweethearts, show them what it means to be a Pegasus!"

"Me~n. You heard the Master." Ichiya adjusted his stance and pointed with stylish fashion at the incoming enemy brewing. "Let us relish in the parfume of glory! Onwards, my brave friends!" With a swift skip, sparkles followed behind Ichiya as he entered the fray, fortunately for him, him eccentricity startled a number of soldiers in an awkward fashion for Blue Pegasus to lay an assault.

"We're on it, boss man!" Eve happily declared as he moved his arm in an arc, pummeling several soldiers in one go with a furious blizzard.

"Yeah, I guess." Ren shrugged, looking away as he made a veil of air around a couple soldiers, incapacitating them and limiting their air supply. He then smiled. "It's the least we can do for how they treated us."

Jenny was in her Battle Form Take Over, socking a soldier in the head with a furious kick. "I was just thinking the same thing!"

Eve pivoted and swiped a blanket of snow from the side, dealing damage to more soldiers coming his way. "Let's just hope the others are doing as well as we are."

Ichiya struck a pose, sparkling with glory. "Fret not, for our comrades and Fairy Tail have not disappointed in the past. Let us have faith, and do our part! MEN!" Spinning about with style like an awkward ballet, Ichiya released a parfume all around from a flask. When the enemy took a whiff from all around, they instantly fell down into unconsciousness.

"That's our hero!" The Trimens smiled with thumbs up.

* * *

As they embarked for the second shield, Makarov took the steady front, with Team Natsu taking the frontlines as they had to be in the case of strong opponents appearing. Everybody else followed behind with a strong and mighty urge to rid of their unwelcomed guests. The way they had it yesterday, they wanted to get more beatings in, roughhouse some more, but there was something off, something that left Makarov unnerved sort of speak.

Mirajane took up from behind, walking with her siblings. "Huh?"

Elfman looked down at his older sister. "What is it, Mirajane?"

"It's quite odd." She started. "When you think about it…for the past hour now, we haven't really engaged in any fighting with anyone, have we?"

Lisanna realized the scenario as Mirajane did. "Hey, yeah! And the fact is that we're so close to the second shield. Is it because their numbers are busy dealing with Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale?"

"Doubtful." The Strauss siblings were shocked as they turned ahead to see Makarov still walking but hearing them. "Our enemy used up almost all of their forces yesterday. According to the reports, five thousand were apprehended yesterday, and from the signatures this morning, only two hundred were left."

"But then that means we're in the clear?" Lisanna wondered.

"…for now." Makarov said. "But what I question is how and why would these kings be so willing as to have all of their forces laid out in front? It's very unlikely to have someone penetrate that first shield, granted, but in our case, they'd have no defense after their fleet is incapacitated. It's not like someone to lay all their cards out at once."

"Master, if I may?" Erza interjected. "Perhaps because we ourselves had a remorseful struggle. Look at what happened to us. We barely held up against those numbers, and we exhausted a majority of our Magic Power to break down their first line of defense. If that happened to us, then it could very well wear out anybody."

Makarov had to ponder some about the predicament as he kept on walking and leading his group. "Yes, I suppose you're right, but then that leaves the question: If that was their first line of defense, what's next?"

"Whatever it is, it ain't stopping me. I ain't scared of a few traps." Natsu declared with a confident smile.

Gray sweat dropped. "Would you stop being such a brainless bull ready to charge?"

"Say what?!" Natsu grew a tick mark. Flares went between the two almost instantaneously as they butted heads. "And why wouldn't I be ready to charge?! It's a new day and one step closer towards victory! We gotta keep up the momentum!"

"I'm just keeping a cool head rather than going and bashing everything in sight, ya dumb pyro!" Gray retorted.

"Oh yeah? How's about I warm up on the enemy with you?!"

"You wanna go?!"

"Enough!" Erza interrupted with a heavy stern in her tone.

Natsu and Gray immediately jumped in their feet attire and were put a halt on their challenge towards the other, much to their embarrassment and fear of the redhead's wrath. As she scolded them both, the guild snickered them some, pitying their dumbfounded rivalry at such pointless times. Lucy sweat dropped and sighed as Happy covered his mouth to hold back his snickering. As the many others kept on going, the argument was cast aside and they all trudged uphill eventually into the heavier crags.

As they marched on with a huff with every careful step, Cana was getting an odd feeling. It wasn't one of those 'I have a bad feeling' things, but more like 'something's out of place'; along those lines. The brunette marched on, and as she tried ignoring it, the more it bugged her.

' _Okay, I'm gonna bite, whatever this feeling is that I'm getting, it's starting to give me a little headache.'_

Miles away from the group, Craig was heading up a craggy slope, briefly stopping when he got this sudden realization. "Achoo!" He sneezed and shook his head. "I don't know why…but I think I'm having a little mental celebration."

' _It feels like something's out of place…meh, whatever. Can't be that important.'_ Cana was trying so hard to forget this feeling, despite how all the more perplexed she was. However the case may have been, the others were aware of the distraught and irritation that was clear as day. They dared not break her concentration, nor question. She seemed irritated enough as she was already.

Time marched on until they all stood in front of what was the second shield. By no means was it bigger than the first shield, in fact it was much smaller. Compared to the massive expanse of the first shield, this one was limited to only a few miles in diameter. Fra within could they see the pitch black dome that was the third shield.

"There it is." Makarov said. "We're so close."

Gray, Juvia, and everyone else present had high hopes as they stood before the second shield. They seemed very much satisfied knowing that after this one lied only one more obstacle. After which, they shall take on this so-called Essence. While it was still a mystery, it wasn't something they weren't gonna let slide. Fiore's hope was in their hands, and it's with that will alone that they shall triumph. Whatever happens, it'll be decided in their favor, as it shall always be.

"So gramps, what's it gonna be?" Natsu wondered, glaring intensely at the second shield's dark gray layer.

"I say we take it out while aiming at a single point as before. It worked last time." Gray speculated.

"Hmph, the stripper ain't wrong, but we don't know what kinds of surprises this one has." Gajeel grunted.

"Well as Levy said, we don't know what kinds of traps this shield has. Shouldn't we test out the waters?" Lucy advised.

All of the above were liable options. It was hard to pick just one solid idea, especially with the assortment of possibilities. But Master Makarov had to make a solid choice, as it was his duty to decide what actions were appointed, and so he acted accordingly.

With his own conscience acting, he walked up to the shield and pointed two fingers at it. "This is just to see what'll happen." He fired a small beam of light, catered by his Light Magic. His beam of light shot right into the gray shield, but the most perplexing ideal was that it completely went through, like the shield itself wasn't there.

Everyone's eyes were wide and shock grew. Elfman was the first to speak up. "Whoa, did that just happen?"

"His magic passed through." Mirajane pointed out.

"But hey…" Macao crossed his arms with a frown. "There's something I don't get. Wasn't the means of a shield to keep magic and people out?"

"Guess not this one. It must be weaker than the first one." Wakaba speculated.

"Well then…" Natsu stepped forward, a smirk on his face as he cracked his knuckles. "Let's see what other kinds of things can go through." He puffed his cheeks as he took in a big breath. " **Fire Dragon's Roar!** "

A blast of fire was unleashed, and just like with what happened to Makarov's magic, it went straight through the dark gray layer.

"Even Natsu's flame went through." Wendy said.

"So magic can get through, they say?" Carla pondered. "How odd, but what's the deal with their weak defenses?"

"Well I say since we got no problems here, let's get through his false shield and-GUH!" Gray only made it so far until he was stopped cold. Touching the dark gray dome was like solid steel to him. He fell onto his rump while holding onto his nose.

"Gray, darling!" Juvia rushed on over and put a hand onto Gray's shoulder as he was calming down. "Are you hurt, my love?"

"Aw man, what was that just now?" Gray looked back up at the shield again. He stood up and proceeded ahead toward the peculiar structure. He stood in front and touched it. It was solid. "Now that's odd."

"It's like it suddenly turned on." Juvia said, poking the shield to find it solid.

Elfman clenched his fist and brought it back. "Let's see what a real man can do!" With a roar, he punched forward and struck the shield. There was a loud boom and the big guy was repulsed from the force applied. He screamed as he soared into a number of his own guild mates, knocking them down like bowling pins.

"What the heck?!" Cana got out some of her tarot cards and pulled her arm back. She brought it around and swiped, hurling the cards and they, once again, went straight through. Her disbelief grew. "What…?"

Erza requipped a sword and prodded through the shield. To her shock, the shield accepted the sword a sit went through, but not her wrist nor hand as they were stopped like stone. "What can this mean?"

"I don't know…" Natsu took a few steps back, gaining what was momentum for a running start. He then lunged onwards head first into the shield. "But this thing ain't stopping me-!"

All were left shocked as Natsu's momentum completely struck them like lightning. He headbutted the shield…only thing was that he fell straight through falling into the dry dirt on the other side. The Dragon Slayer muffled within the dirt until he got back up, shaking his head.

"Uuuhh, hey wait? What?!" He jerked back up and looked around, seeing as how the sun was blocked out by dark gray. He looked around to find a mountainous desolation afoot. "What the heck just happened?!"

"Natsu? Natsu?!" Erza shouted into the shield. "Are you there?" She sounded worried.

To her relief, Natsu's head popped out of the shield. "Yeah? Oh, hey Erza."

Erza sighed in heavy relief.

Cana put a hand to her chin. "It's so strange."

"What? That our magic and Natsu can get through but not us?" Elfman questioned.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I feel fine. Look." Happy demonstrated his side of the story when he flew in a circle overhead, going in and out of the shied just fine with no worry. "See? I'm fine as well."

"How odd." Carla's Aera Magic kicked in, and in which she ascended and met with the shield. Unlike the others, she was in the same boat as Happy and Natsu, as she stuck her paw out and it went in like nothing happened. She retracted her paw and looked back at the shield. "How is this even possible?"

Altogether, Fairy Tail had a melee of displays. They all went physical and tried to break through, kicking and punching, but no matter what, the shield made them bounce off. However, when their magic was displayed, that went straight through.

"Whoa! Hey!" Natsu was lifted by Happy as magic went through the shield, almost hitting him. Thankfully, Happy was there to keep him up from their deluge of assaults. "Watch where you aim, you big jerks!" He retorted downwards.

Wendy and Gajeel both attempted to get through the shield as they tried pushing through, but they were forced to have a halt in their steps as they were stopped by the shield.

"Even Dragon Slayers are affected? How come not Natsu?" Pantherlily thought aloud.

"And why can only us Exceeds be able to accomplish this feat as well?" Carla wondered. "I seriously am beginning to wonder how exactly this shield of theirs functions."

"Whatever or however-!" Gray punched again, only or his fist to completely deflect off the shield. "This stupid shield is gonna pay!"

Makarov turned towards Warren. "Warren, did you get word out to the alliance?"

Warren turned towards the Master with fingers pointed to the side of his head. "Yeah, just got the message out towards them. They just finished destroying those shield generators, and now they're trying to get inside.

* * *

Thanks to the Wizard Saint Jura and his Rumbling Fuji spell, their designated shield generator was reduced to decimated shambles that released a lot of smoke into the air. Lamia Scale's celebration was cut short, however, when they were just given the message sent by Warren. They were currently on the north of the big shield, and as startling as it was, Obaba spun in and deflected right of, yelling and screaming into one of her own.

"Our attacks can get through, but not ourselves?" Jura inquired.

"Well this makes the situation unbearable." Yuka grumbled.

"Aroof! You stupid shield! Your defenses are so annoying!" Toby barked, slashing at the shield, only for his swipes to deflect right off without so much of a single scratch.

"Arooo…WAAAHHHH!"

Of course one deflected swipe got him in the face, resulting in an agonizing shock and heavy paralysis for him, leaving him to fall to the ground with spirals in the eyes.

Lyon looked annoyed. "This is very cumbersome indeed. If we can't get through, but Magic can?"

On the other end, the southern location, Hibiki was dialing coordination key points of his Archive Magic. "Everybody stay calm. According the Master Makarov, Natsu and the Exceeds were able to penetrate the shield. Meaning they can get to the shield generator and knock it down for the rest of us." He pressed one final button, and then the whole monitor in front of him flashed. "I'm uploading data into you all right now, try and stay still."

Within a matter of seconds, above everyone's head was a holographic bar with the word 'DOWNLOAD' above it. The bars went from blue to yellow upon completion and faded, leaving many with wide eyes with information suddenly plugged into their brains.

Mirajane could almost process the information just like that. Elfman and Lisanna were both startled with this new information.

Cana spoke up. "I'll bite, what is this weird map in our heads?"

"This is a diagram of the layout. The area of which we currently are around is the second shield. According to my magic scans, there's only two signs of life inside the second shield's layer." Hibiki explained. "It's safe to assume that they're both the remaining kings standing. In short, I believe there is a way to take down the second shield."

"Care to explain yourself?" Makarov asked through the telepathic connection.

"Sure. As you all are aware, Natsu and the Exceeds can pass through, yet we can't. I managed to find the generator…it's actually a Body Link Magic connected to one of the two kings left. If Natsu can defeat him, then the second shield should dissipate for us to pass through."

Natsu grew a serious look. "So it's all up to me, is it?"

Pantherlily nodded. "It would seem to be the case."

"This is a very bold decision, Hibiki." Makarov pointed out. "A lone guild member against unimaginable odds…but it seems we have no choice in the matter." He turned towards Natsu, reaching for something located in his pocket.

"Gramps?" Natsu wondered.

Makarov pulled out what was a lacrima strapped by a necklace. He held it up to Natsu as his head was sticking out still.

"This is a small video lacrima. We can see what you can see, and we'll be able to keep in touch with you telepathically. Remember, be extremely careful. We don't know what kind of danger shall be approached with those two kings remaining."

Natsu gave his trademark grin. "Don't worry, I'll knock that one down, then we'll all have a fair share of that last one!"

He accepted the necklace and Erza watched with a grin of confidence, but deep down she wished in desperation. Natsu, while not technically, will be going alone. It's up to him for the most part, and she really listed she was there to help him like what happened yesterday. All she could do was hope for the best and watch through the lacrima. _'Natsu…'_

"I'll be back soon!"

With that, Natsu retreated his head back into the dome, turning and running off with Happy. Carla and Pantherlily stayed behind as they wouldn't help all that much, and would instead have to keep a lookout if one of the two kings decided to attack the borders.

Cana was left perplexed still, scoping around the area. It had been a long time, and her headache reached her eyes. It was leaving strain as something was bugging her, and she couldn't shake it off. _'The heck is this feeling?'_ She mentally scowled. _'Just what the heck are we missing that could give me just a…'_

Realization dawned upon her. Her eyes widened when she looked around, noticing how one person in particular was missing, someone who played a role. She grew despondent. "Oh, you've got to be pulling my freakin leg. Not that snarling grump."

* * *

Craig stood in front of the big, dark gray shield. It was as tall as it was foreboding. Inside of it held mighty foes, three of which he had to vanquish for good.

"…" As peculiar as it was, it dared not deter him. However he did maintain a high guard. His experience with shields of all variety did leave him to consider the pros and cons of what may or may not be the unfathomable. Instead, he observed. Waited. He waited, until he saw small animals jump and run out. They were little squirrels, and they seemed fine. Craig saw no sign of worry, only they were scared and scurried off. However his answers were not fulfilled. _'Can this be one of those shields where one goes in and does not come out, or is it reversed…?'_ Taking a cautious route, albeit with an exhausted look, he picked up a nearby twig and stuck the end out. The tip touched the shield, fazing right through inside. His speculations were all the more perplexed as he reeled the twig back and turned it over, seeing as how it was fine. He set the twig down, seeing as how it was fine, and then went with a different material. Drawing his dark red sword he did the same motion and stuck the blade into the shield, albeit slowly again. The results as before transpired.

' _What's this all about?'_ He wondered. Bringing his sword back and sheathing it, he then to go direct. _'I guess it's time for that big leap of faith…'_ He then reached his arm inside, and as he touched the shield, the most shocking piece of evidence was that his arm went all the way through. Only blinking once, a hostile expression returned to his face. How knowing what lies ahead, there was no going back.

He went inside the shield. Not bothering to look back.

* * *

Natsu was carried by Happy as they got a high view. "Hey, Happy?"

"Something bothering ya, pal?" The blue Exceed wondered as he carried Natsu across the open air within the confines of the dark clay shield, blocking out the sun.

"Why is it that we were able to get through and not the others?" The Dragon Slayer looked down at his necklace dangling, seeing the lacrima glint.

All three quadrants had a perceptive view as Hibiki managed to get large monitors up for all to see. They saw a clear vision as to what was happening. With every dead tree and valley located through Natsu's lacrima, Hibiki charted the location and geography by pushing buttons. They could hear crustal clear as well.

"I don't know, guess they have a bone to pick with us, I think?" Happy figured.

"Yeah, maybe…" Natsu grew his smile again. "Don't worry, we'll find that royal pain and show him up like we did with his friend."

"Aye-!" Happy's eyes suddenly widened. "Whoa! Incoming!"

"Huh?"

A loud roar was heard from a 6 o'clock angle/ There was a glint, but then in a blinding rush, a massive volume of blue roots shaped into a dragon head, bellowing outwards as bark crackled. The huge wave of roots opened its mouth wide and Natsu and Happy dove out of the way of the attack and watched as the dragon root arched back down into the ground, making the earth rumble. The roots all dissipated and traveled back into the earth, leaving dust to scatter.

Natsu sweat dropped. "Okay, what the heck was that just now?"

Happy scoped the decimated earth, seeing as how there was only little color as it was either dark gray or earth. However there was a different color Happy managed to sniff out. It was blue. His smile returned. "Gotcha!"

Natsu's eyes widened. "Oh, hey, I see him too!"

Hybria stood with arms behind his back, staring with a collective vibe. His thick blue robe covered his entire body, leaving him clothed all the way; not even the neck was bare.

"There he is." Makarov stared into the monitor, seeing Natsu and Happy's altitude lowering and the lacrima-vision zoomed in to get a full image of Hybria. "So, he is who Natsu is to beat, huh?"

Hibiki's diagram of Hybria had data gathering however seemed possible. "I'm running an analysis on him right now." The data levels kept on increasing, and a chart was made on his monitor. Seeing how high the bar was, Hibiki's eyes widened. "N-no way. This guy has an unbelievable amount of Magic Power."

"Anything else you can gather?" Bob asked.

Hibiki shook his head. "No, but I'm working on it. Just hang on, and maybe we'll spy a weakness."

Natsu clenched his fists as he glared down at Hybria. "So you're one of the jokers I'm foolin around with, huh?"

"Such bold words from thou horrid tongue. Your words snipe with poor marksmanship. Thy magic shall not follow in your excuse of a display, for instead it must be reversed." He lifted up a hand, where the silver gauntlets were cloaked inside a veil of blue. "Now, observe!"

Hybria pressed his palms against the ground with a triumphant grunt. Shockwaves made the ground palpitate, rising and falling like ocean waves. Rising up from the quaking ground were large, thick blueroots with spear-like ends. The numerous roots all arose in a frenzy, having Happy maneuver so as to avoid the roots altogether. The two twisted and turned through the air as the blue roots chased them around, giving Natsu little to no room for a counter.

"Alright, let's go!" Natsu freed himself from Happy's hold, having him fall towards the incoming blue roots from below. He made a massive fireball in his hands and readied it.

" **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!** "

The fireball exploded upon contact with the blue roots. A melee of fire burned through the roots, reducing them into nothing but charred bits, and yet through it Natsu fell. As he descended, more blue roots that weren't swallowed by the fire tried to strike him. He twisted again, evading several lashing roots and ended up landing atop of a root tip.

"Such nuisance." Hybria crouched and lunged, making the ground cave in from where he stood. He almost instantly closed the gap between himself and Natsu atop of the root that was only ten feet off the ground.

Natsu's eyes widened. "Whoa! Where did that come from?!"

" **Hazard Blade!** " Hybria's arms crossed, and harsh blue blades swiped right through his sleeves, jutting out and crossed them again, trailing blue as he struck Natsu, as well as dicing up the root into fragments. Natsu screamed as he shot back into the ground, slamming into the hardened dirt and bounced back to his feet.

The blades dissipated, leaving open slits for Hybria. "A testimony of stubbornness I see."

Natsu disregarded the large cut across his chest and wiped the dirt from the corner of his own lip. "Oh yeah? Happy!" Natsu grabbed the necklace around his neck and tossed it upwards. The camera glinted as the lacrima spun, and Happy caught it.

"I gotcha!" He announced.

Natsu faced Hybria again and cracked his knuckles. "Everyone's gonna watch as I beat this guy and bring that second shield down. You guys are toast."

Hybria seemed less amused and narrowed his eyes in heavy suspicion. "How?" He asked, catching Natsu's equal inquiry. "I ask you…do you know what you are exactly?"

"Huh?" Natsu tilted his head, with a question mark appearing over his head.

"If thou is that dumb, then they must be aware that the second shield is much different than from thy first one." He interpreted. "Allow thy self to cast this message clear: This second shield has the power to allow anything to pass through…as long as it's not pure human."

Natsu's eyes widened as shock overran him and Happy. "WHAT?!" They yelled in unison.

Everyone watching heard through the lacrima. This was a bitter shock to every single one of them.

"Wait, hold on!" Jet exclaimed.

"Humans can't pass through, no matter how hard they try?!" Droy stated.

Gajeel punched again, only for his fist to bounce right off. "This sucks!"

"Well now we understand why us Exceeds can pass through." Pantherlily mentioned.

On Blue Pegasus's end, Hibiki's eyes widened. "This can't be…" He began to gather data for another analysis, this time running DNA scanning. Every time when he took his hand off the keypad and onto the shield, the DNA scan always read positive, thus rejecting his passage. "I see now, no wonder we can't get through, no matter what magic we use. It's our DNA that determines our passage."

"But then how the heck can we get through?" Jenny asked.

"…we can't, no matter what." Hibiki grimaced. "Only Natsu can bring the shield down by defeating Hybria."

"GAAHH!" Obaba spun into the shield harshly, and once again was rejected by the coding of the shield. She hit her own guild members.

"This shield will never allow us to pass through as long as we are pure human?" Jura was wide-eyed at the statement.

"This explains it. We're wasting our magic because the shield's coding will not accept pure human." Lyon clarified.

Lucy was caught off guard by the tale, and something caught her attention. "Wait! Hold on!" Her guild mates turned towards her in question, wondering what she had to say. A worried and curious look was on her face. "We can't pass through, that's clear. Happy, Lily, and Carla can, however…but how did Natsu…?"

Elfman swiftly turned back towards the huge monitor. "Wait, you don't mean…?"

Gray stared up. "Well this just got interesting."

Natsu looked down at his own hands, looking with sheer intensity at his palms. He was spacing out, oblivious to the world. "But, I'm a Dragon Slayer…" He mumbled. "But Wendy and Gajeel are too, so why did…?"

"You foolish novice." Hybria scowled. "Dragon Slayers are still pure human, it's just their magic that's different." This revelation only left Natsu on guard as he felt an intense pressure resonating from within Hybria. It was so intense that he was in a small outline of blue. "The question of what you truly are matters not. Identity is vital to one's being, but if it dares not help in thy time of need, none shall survive in this world."

Natsu was caught off guard so bad that he was wide open for Hybria to close the gap again, with his gauntlets glowing blue and sharpening into heavy claws. He thrust forward, slamming the claws into Natsu and the Dragon Slayer flew backwards, sliding against the ground until hitting and breaking apart a boulder.

"Such pity I feel for you. Seems as though thou has not settled down from Ore's confrontation." Hybria scoffed through the dust.

The dust settled, and Natsu stood back up on his two feet, his whole body ablaze. There was a harsh glare in his eyes, and it was heavy; mixed with the fire and it was like looking right at a demon. "So who cares I'm not pure human?"

"H'oh?"

"You think that just because I'm not like the others that makes me a freak show? You jerks have been pushing our buttons for far too long. Whatever happens, know that Fairy Tail is my home, and I ain't abandoning it no matter what the cost!"

Everyone from Fairy Tail had triumphant smiles, as they were behind Natsu's words 100 percent.

"And that's why…" Massive fire pulsed from his feet, shooting him forwards like a rocket." We're never gonna let your kind take over Fiore!" He planted a firm punch across Hybria's face, the impact making the king slide backwards several feet.

"Yeah! Go, Natsu!" Happy shouted. "You show'em you're a champ!"

Hybria had a scornful frown on his face, with his magic beginning to swell once again. Again, there was an immense pressure, but Natsu fought through it and watched as Hybria's slit-sleeves jutted out blue blades again and took a starting stance. "Thou is a fool! Thy Lush Magic makes the land's roots thy servants, and these are the blades that signify my Magic Power. And so, thy life is worth more than yours!" He lunged again at Natsu, leaving the ground cracked yet again.

"Bring it!" Natsu challenged. He cloaked a fist in his trademark fire and the attack collided with Hybria's arm blades, creating a strong wind to pulse.

Both stood their ground and were at a solid stalemate but for a few brief moments before backing off. They rushed at each other, again colliding in hand to hand combat, with Natsu kicking and punching in terms of parrying each of the blue energy blades striking him. His punching, kicking, and ducking all held up well, leaving him to eventually find an opening and score a solid Fire Dragon's Iron Fist right to the cloaked stomach. A rupture of fire made him stumble back, leaving him to take the damage and wince.

" **Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!** "

Natsu cloaked his hand in flames, and like a dragon, he slashed in a downward motion, making small fiery explosions rattle the ground, engulfing Hybria again as he shot backwards. Natsu landed and smirked. "How'd ya like that?"

There was no answer as the fire settled down. Instead crackling was heard from the embers. A still moment settled until a pulse dissipated Natsu's flames, revealing Hybria with scorch marks on his thick robe.

"Now it's my storm to play!" He announced. He clenched his fists and a blue outline went around his body. " **Life Maelstrom!** " He yelled, creating a tempest of blue energy leaves that had a similar nature-like relevance to the roots he used to attack Natsu with earlier. His robe even picked up a little, showing an odd structure for some feet as it seemed. The blue leaves stretched out in the form of a tornado, picking up Natsu as he was caught in the tempest and spiraled up the funnel until spit out at the top.

"Natsu, hang on!" Happy rushed in at high speed in time to reach and catch Natsu as he spun in midair, leaving him to hold his mouth and his breakfast in. Happy flew around the air and looked down at Natsu. "Are you okay, pal?"

Natsu gave a weak thumbs up, despite how that turbulence made him feel more than a little sick. "Yeah…" He gurgled. "Never better…"

"You're still shaken up a bit from yesterday."

"I'm fine, just get me back down so that I can-!"

Not a second too soon was when energy claws formed around Hybria's gauntlets. He sprung up at remarkably great speeds, slashing at Natsu and Happy alike. Both separated and screamed as pain flared. The two smashed into the ground with a roaring thud, with Hybria landing soundly.

Natsu put a hand on his head. "Uh, my head. That made me feel stars." He shook himself awake and looked over to where Happy fell. "Happy-!" To his horror, Happy was already down for the count. The lacrima was still unharmed, but Hybria had the unconscious feline on a small wall of roots, strapping him down. Natsu looked perplexed, but was far more angered by how Happy was being treated as such. He angrily set ablaze with a growl. "You're gonna regret doing that." He snarled at Hybria.

The blue-robed man looked unappeased by Natsu's claim, as it did not leave any scarcity from within. "Thou accepts your challenge, come!"

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!** "

Without so much as even a moment's notice, Natsu gathered up all the fire he could, exerting a blazing torrent that attacked Hybria, even though the man had no defenses up, and he surprisingly took it on. A swelling blaze erupted, making the ground shake from the explosive display. Natsu wiped his mouth of the little dirt on him and glared forward to see Hybria's image in view.

He ran ahead again, his fists cloaked in heavy fire. "Alright, now you're finished-!"

A cyan claw suddenly reached out from the flames and grabbed Natsu by the throat, almost completely choking him. The Dragon Slayer gagged as his air supply was cut off that fast, and his disbelief grew. "Gah! N-no way…how did…?!"

Happy's eyes fluttered open, revealing a horrific creature that stood where Hybria was. The entire alliance had wide eyes and were beyond shocked when they saw what Hybria really was. The sight was truly a shocker.

Hybria's blue robe and gauntlets were burnt away, revealing a cyan body. The cyan skin and claws were match with two small protrusions each on the forearms, almost like little knives. While his upper body armor was still present, as were his dark blue trousers, his feet had claws, and the most startling feature of them all was the tail he had. The tail was surprisingly long and looked like it had dark blue spikes on all sides, like some prickly fern or pine tree with a cyan stinger for a tree tip.

Hybria's lower jaw was cyan, as revealed when a chunk of the mask was gone. "Now you see what I mean by identity means everything in battle?" He told Natsu as his grip tightened. "Look at me, I embrace what is superior to a human!" Again, he made an energy claw in his right hand, reeling it back and slashing forward, scoring a hot in Natsu's abdomen as the Dragon Slayer slid backwards. He had a hand on his abdomen as he felt pain flare from that solemn blow.

"This guy's power…it just grew." He muttered with a wince.

Hybria held up his arm, the cyan skin flourishing with potent force within its veins. "Years ago, in the country of Seven, there was a creature – a Forestaigia. It was a bizarre reptile, the last of its kind. It was elderly, so it really didn't cause trouble. When we found its corpse not long after it passed on, we found it fitting to have its legacy remain, and so I stand above my humanity, as the Forestaigia that'll not let a single human stand in my way!"

His knives on his forearms glowed blue and became long blades once again. With a heavy lunge, he zoomed after Natsu as he was still caught in shock.

Hurriedly, Natsu rebuffed. "How about this for a human! **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " He exerted a powerful stream of fire, but the blaze was all for naught as Hybria sliced right through Natsu's flame, almost bisecting them.

"Say wha-GAH!" Natsu was passed by him and slashed violently, trails of blue coming short as both his sides suffered cuts. He got to a knee and winced.

Hybria looked back at Natsu with narrowed eyes and a smirk. "No matter who you are, the mighty Essence will prevail."

Natsu got back up again and turned around. Cloaking within his flames, he unleashed a Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, ramming into Hybria with every ounce of strength he could muster up. And yet as Natsu drew near, he was smacked hard by Hybria's prickly tail, like a baseball struck by a bat. Natsu was sent spiraling through the air, screaming as his head had a sharp, prickly pain.

Hybria slammed his palms together, making a powerful ripple. " **Cataclysmic Earth!** " He slammed his palms into the earth, where shockwaves raged on and the ground shook violently. The earth was going up and down again like ocean waves as before, and then a massive array of heavy blue roots arose from underneath, all emerging in such a heinous frenzy. The roots all converged onto a midair Natsu. He was wide-eyed when he saw the jungle of roots lash at him, driving him up into the air as so many struck him at once. He let out one more painful bellow before the multitude of roots arched down altogether and drove him into the earth, making a powerful and dense shockwave and dust rampage violently.

"NATSU!" Happy shouted.

Watching, everyone was wide-eyed at the horror displayed. They just saw their hope get smacked to the ground brutally. Erza was horrified to say the least; her heart was pounding away, anger boiling as she couldn't get through the shield to help, and worst of all she could only watch and nothing more.

The dust settled, revealing Natsu's entire body covered in bruises and scrapes. He was badly beat, and just like Happy, he was held to his own wall of root by tied up blue twigs and root.

"Natsu? Natsu?!" Happy shouted out towards him. "Hey, you there?!"

Natsu eyes opened up. "Happy…"

Hybria appeared in front, his feet making the ground feel a strong tremor that lasted a few seconds. The hybrid glared at Natsu as the beaten Dragon Slayer had no energy in him. His eyes narrowed as he glared at the fire breather.

"You've made a terrible flaw. Humans alone can't make a difference in sheer beliefs alone. If they want something done right, it takes more than heart. It takes more than brains, and more than muscle. Thou better hear these words well, because thy make sure ye hear them echo in your grave." Hybria reeled his right arm back as the knife became another long blade. His glare stiffened an incapacitated Natsu. "There is no purity among the living. Thy conviction must be adjusted by their actions. You say you will never fall because you have thy guilds backing you up, well…" His eyes widened. "They're not here right now!"

"NATSU!" Happy cried out. Among those watching, Erza called out his name as well, hopelessly looking on with many of the startled and scared alliance members as Hybria swung forward, aiming for Natsu's neck…

It sounded sharp, because a loud roar echoed from not far behind. It had a monstrous tone to it, and it was enough of a shock to stop the arm blade from being mere inches away from Natsu's neck. The echoing roar transmitted through the lacrima, and all could hear loud and clear of the tone it had. It was blood-curdling.

Natsu's eyes cascaded downwards, shocked as his body was practically frozen. "What the hell…?" While was thankful the blade didn't slice him, he had to wonder what was that loud roar about.

Hybria retracted his arm blade and his gaze cascaded behind. His eyes were heavily wide with horror and astonishment as he turned his whole body away, facing some nearby passages and boulders. He looked tense, and it was his turn to feel scared.

"H-huh…?" Happy was still a little drowsy, but was able to process what is happening. The lacrima on him got full view and sound of the uneasiness Hybria was getting.

"That roar…" Hybria's eyes narrowed as he looked to a valley passage. His claws gripped the ground tight. "This is impossible. The second shield should've stopped _him_ as well!"

"Who…?" Natsu's eyes were half open, but he suddenly widened them when something trudged into view. Happy also had wide eyes, and the alliance saw with equal shock as someone emerged from the valley passage.

It was Craig, and his footsteps weren't normal. They were stern, loud, and heavy, like the whole time he was walking towards the guild hall and towards the first shield. Like a prowling animal. His teeth were bared and sharp, a snarl emitting that made Hybria stand his ground. Craig's footsteps stopped when he made it out of the valley, only fifty feet away.

"Is that…?" Gray never finished.

Cana's eyes widened. "Of all the selfish moves…Cranky?!"

"That's the new guy! Craig!" Lisanna announced.

"You mean the same one who deliberately hurt Gray? That guy?!"

"Isn't he like a monster or something?"

"Whatever he is, he's our only hope."

Cana had shadows over her eyes. "I can't believe, that all of our hopes…are gonna get crushed by that guy."

Craig twisted his expression, making himself look more annoyed than usual, not that it was different in any way. "So, freak show, you decided to show your face after what happened, eh?"

"Craig Crius. I never had expected to see you again, nor have we ever wanted to." Hybria replied with a scowl. "You murdered our king. You uphold the greatest sin, and you have the audacity to show your face to us."

"Last I checked, I left you lying on the ground along with your little group misfits. So it seems I have to finish what I have started that time ago. This time, I'm gonna make sure that you wished to stayed down in that country…for good."

Hybria's tail lifted upwards and slammed into the ground, causing a great tremor that left Happy and Natsu to flinch, but Craig wasn't budged in the slightest. His display of raw power was staggering, but the alliance and everyone saw that Craig was only bugged rather than budged.

"This second shield does not approve any pure human DNA. How can you possibly pass through?!" He demanded.

Craig tilted his head down and his glance seemed spaced out. "…I have my ways."

 **2 11/12 Years Ago**

 _The entire country was in a state of pitch black skies with absolutely no blue showing. Scouring across the entire country, or perhaps we should say island, of Enca was in complete turmoil. There were rumors of these so-called 'modules', and there had been two: One of light, and one of darkness. Each individual module had the DNA of two diverse creatures from 5,00- years ago, as the stories proclaimed._

 _The dark module was far stronger, as the beasts that had their DNA coded were known as Zeldoron. They were beasts of no conscious, and they had a dark, draconic look to them. They only followed their leader under fear and domination._

 _As the Ying-Yang theory goes; where this is darkness, there is light. The light module had DNA coding of Excalon, valiant noble creatures who were white and more knight-looking with their armor. They were the only species that could counter the darkness of the Zeldoron, and soon enough extinction was brought up…until someone desperate named Chrios, who was a dictator of sorts within Enca, had gone off the deep end and discovered the Zeldoron module._

 _Using it on himself, his DNA completely turned foul, and he was something but a wispy black beast with dark purple eyes. With his divine powers of darkness, he turned almost every single person into half human and half Zoldoron maniacs who were like caged beasts._

 _However, the Excalon module was found by Craig in the deep mines when trying to hide. He didn't use it on himself, by when turning the lever of the small device, an insisting professor be got aligned with had become half human and half Excalon, leaving him with white armor that was embedded into his skin, and he had a long tail with a gray underside and a silver stinger end._

 _Of course Professor Hilt managed to leave a small mark in terms of numbers, but he and Craig had to retreat because the Excalon module doesn't have complete immunity over the darkness. However, they didn't go back empty handed, as Craig managed to steal the Zeldoron module by the skin of his teeth._

 _Back in the operated lab, Hilt was pacing back and forth. "Now, listen up, there has to be a way, and according my calculations, we have little to grim chances."_

" _Well, thank you Captain Obvious." Phil, his assistant, sarcastically replied as he sat hunched over on a chair._

" _Right ho! We need to find a way so that myself or one of you can have full immunity to the effects of Chrios. There's no telling what crackerjack of a snicker may do if we have no immunity."_

" _Well you have part immunity since you're part Excalon now, right?" Phil implied. "So shouldn't that mean we should all get a piece of that Excalon module and become part you too?"_

 _Hilt put a hand towards his chin. "Hmmm, that is a liable perception, but we don't have full immunity. We can still be corrupted by that Zeldoron module." He referred to the small black box with intricate purple and green signs that sat next to a white box with intricate silver and gray marks on it. "I am fully aware that Cassidy, you, can splice the DNA out, am I not correct?"_

 _Cassidy, his second, and very curvaceous blonde assistant, nodded. "Of course. If we somehow make it out of this, I can get the DNA out and splice it away…but it'll be extremely gruesome and painful."_

 _Hilt snapped his fingers. "Right ho!"_

" _However…" She regrettably continued. "There'll still be some side effects, like you won't be yourself. I'm sorry."_

 _Hilt smiled triumphantly. "So I won't be completely human, now will I? Hmmm, very well. I'll take that risk if it means taking that rapscallion down!" He began pacing back and forth once more. "Now, what is it that we can do to get that DNA and apply a vaccination?"_

" _I'll need a sample then."_

" _Hold on, save the vaccination for after we save all those corrupted souls." Craig interjected. "Thinking of a vaccination is good, but we don't have a lot of time. We need to make full immunity as well as an offense."_

" _Craig, old bean? What are you saying?" Hilt asked._

 _Craig looked back at the two modules sitting on the table. "I'm saying we need to fight fire with fire. We have to use the modules against Chrios." A strong silence fell, and everyone started to go wide-eyed as Craig turned around, and took a deep breath. "Listen…I'll hold him off. Use both modules' DNA…on me."_

 _Shock was beyond measured. Everyone gaped their mouths._

" _Are you insane?!" Cassidy barked out. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Blending both DNA into a single body has never been done!"_

" _You can get killed!" Phil exclaimed. "What are you really trying to accomplish?!"_

 _Craig shot a serious glare to them both. "While I have Zeldoron DNA, I'm immune to darkness, but while I have the Excalon DNA, I might have a conscience...plus, I don't care if I'm human anymore. If I somehow make it through this, the DNA might be spliced out, and in the end I'll be immune to dark willpower, right?"_

 _It was a very hard concept to consider, and if they were all honest, they rather not go through with it. There have been no records of these two DNA transfusions happening at once. It was one or the other, and Craig was trying to break that boundary in a single blow. It was a lot to consider, but they neither had the words or time to argue. Hilt, Phil, and Cassidy all looked at each other with worry and regret._

" _And you're sure of this?" Hilt asked. "You won't be fully human again."_

 _Craig nodded. "I know full well of the meaning of sacrifice." When he thought of it, images of the few comrades he's met in the past appeared in his head, all smiling, and their final moments being of no regret. "I'm willing to make a sacrifice, if it means protecting those that I've seen as those to be treasured. One way or another, there's no other way."_

 _With an agreement settled, Cassidy had Craig stand aside as she had begun preparations. It was with a heavy heart that Craig was going through this, but this transfusion may or may not have perks, depending on how well it goes. In any case, it's what was needed to be done._

 _In about an hour, Craig was inside a huge chamber with steel walls. Watching through glass above, the three stared down at Craig._

" _So, is he ready to be spliced with the DNA of both modules?" Hilt asked._

" _Yes, sir. I should warn you, this will not be pretty in the slightest. Forcing Craig's body to undergo a mutation of this caliber will be extremely painful, and the odds of him surviving are very slim." Cassidy warned with a frown._

" _Are you insane?" Phil asked. "Pain is one thing, but death is another!"_

 _Cassidy looked at Phil with a look of regret. "I'm well aware, but this was not my decision to make-!"_

" _ENOUGH!" Craig's shout from inside the chamber ceased all of their talking, leaving them shocked. His face had a very serious look to it. "I HAVE to mutate! Let's do this thing!"_

 _Hilt regained his composure and his tail wagged. "Good show! Very well, we'll start! Cassidy, if you would?"_

" _Uh, sir, are you seriously thinking of-!" Phil's lack of confidence was cut off by Hilt._

" _Phil, you know full well, don't underestimate Craig. He has the heart of gold. He won't let something like this kill him. It's in his eyes."_

 _Phil remained silent as he looked down as Craig looked irritated at them. It wasn't gonna be pretty, but he would have to bear with watching Craig undergo this._

 _Cassidy approached the keyboard with both modules implanted into a machine right next to her. Above them was a monitor showing white and black DNA strands. "Very well. Craig, be ready." She pressed one final button, and the whole keyboard shined. "Commence DNA transfusion!"_

 _The monitor showed both DNA strands piecing off into a single strand. The huge light above Craig that was on the ceiling emitted a ray of rainbow lighting, and it went down towards Craig. "BRING IT ON!" He yelled. He instantly became screaming in extreme pain once the light touched his body, the DNA invading his body. It was like his insides were turning inside out. Hundreds of spears and knives were attacking him from within. His body violently shuddered and twitched as his mouth was agape. His eyes dilated profusely under the unimaginable stress put onto him. At this point, anyone could've expired, but Craig had a will to uphold, and he wasn't gonna be beat so easily._

 _The DNA continued fusing on the monitor into a single component, and Craig's DNA was sought on the monitor and pieced off onto that strand. The more it continued on, the more painful it was to watch. Craig hunched over, gagging and feeling a numbing feeling as he was powering through with all of his might. It took more willpower than he's ever used as his skin was showing purple veins._

" _ **AAAAAHHHHHHHH!**_ _" Craig's mouth was wide open as his body stopped shuddering, but the pulsing through his body was barely contained through his sheer will. His body underwent a bright purple glow, and his figure was seen morphing. His violent screaming kept on rampaging as his few sharp teeth shown were moving, and his lower jaw began to jut out some. Horrid protrusions exerted from atop of his head. As his neck was straightening out with plates, his hands had claws made. His bellowing and roaring was surging as his back had two bulges exert. His shirt was torn off, and two massive jaw-like structures exerted, sprinkling blood on the ground. He grew what was a huge tail, and as it grew, so did the DNA coding on the monitor._

 _Cassidy's eyes were wide. "Im…possible…"_

 _Phil was no different. "That fool is…"_

 _Hilt remained strong and had proper posture as he saw the glow around Craig fade away. He looked completely different, but signs of him were evident. The rainbow light from above finally stopped, revealing what happened to Craig._

 _The top of his slicked black hair had two silver horns curved ahead, with a larger horn jutting forward. His neck had a shadowcast colored plates along the back, leaving the actual skin the same. The lower jaw had razor-sharp shadowcast edging with a protruding pointed end. His bare feet were shadowcast with silver claws for toes, as were the hands. The legs and arms alike had ridged, spikey shadowcast plating with silver spikes, especially at the knees. The underarms were bare skin, but far more durable with signs of silver scaling; same went for the neck and face, though those features were left alone. On his front was a huge dragon head, with only the upper half and jaw really on the whole front. The silver design was surprisingly smooth, and the eyes on the dragon head were black and blood red for pupils. The two horns curved up and out on either side, acting like shoulder armor. His back had silver spikes running down a shadowcast tail with ridged plates all the way up to a silver forked tail. The most starling feature were the wings, as they were huge. He had quadruple wings that were linked by means of two; in a way, they were two large sets of jaws. The wings had eyes that were black and blood red, and they were silver with sharp teeth in the inside curves._

 _Craig panted as blood dripped from the sides of his mouth, huffing and panting profusely. He survived, but just barely. His eyes dilated between clear and hazy. He could barely see straight, but he felt an unbelievable surge of some ancient power swell into his veins. He panted like a wild beast._

" _He really…mutated. With both DNA strands?!" Phil exclaimed._

 _Cassidy nervously smiled. "It would seem, the DNA transfusion was a success. Craig's done it!"_

 _Hilt smiled down as Craig looked up, still panting weakly but he was well aware of what the smiles meant. He's done the impossible, and he tried to grin, showing his few sharp teeth."_

In the present, Craig cracked his neck and took a stance. It had been far too long since that day, and while all of those parts were spliced off, as well as most of the DNA, that made him human, Zeldoron, and Excalon…among a few other things that he's picked up as the years went by.

Craig smirked. "A mutation has its perks."

' _Craig, are you there?'_ A voice announced. It sounded off as an echo that everyone could hear. Craig looked up to the dark gray sky, hearing the echo.

"Huh?" Natsu looked around. "Hey, I know that voice!"

"Aye! It's Warren! He's using his Telepathy!" Happy cheered, glad to hear another comrade at long last.

' _Natsu, Happy, we're glad to see and hear that you two are still okay.'_ Warren said through telepathy. _'Now you both hang on tight. We have something to tell Craig. Craig, are you getting this?'_

"What the hell do you yahoos want?" Craig snarled.

' _Listen, this is very important. You have to defeat the man standing before you. His magic is by no means something to underestimate. Judging by the conversation you were having, do you by any chance happen to know these guys, or perhaps Essence? Because any detail is very important.'_

Craig gave no plea or pity to the telepathic connection set. "That's none of your business. You all just stay out of this. This is my mess I intend to clean up, and if stand in my way or try and persuade me otherwise, I'm mowing you down!" He yelled.

' _Hey, Cranky! Try giving out sympathy why don't ya!'_ This time it was Cana's voice who appeared onto the telepathic link thanks to Warren.

Craig a brow. "Brownie? Oh great. Can't get you off my back, no matter how hard I try."

' _Listen you gargantuan beast, do you know what being in a guild means?'_ She scolded him. _'We beside one another, and look after the other, and what you're is-'_

Craig cut her off there. "Shut the hell up ya annoying insect! I made it clear since day one, I hate you all!" He yelled. "I hate people, and everything else! Staring at this excuse of nature right in front of me makes me want to throw a good smack to his head." He referred to Hybria, who growled back at him. "I'll make this clear: You guys mean nothing! Stay out of my fight, or you'll wind up dead!"

It wasn't so much of a warning as it was a threat, and Fairy Tail and the alliance heard it all too well. Craig's monstrous attitude was something that left Obaba to stop spinning.

Makarov's eyes dilated. "The nerve." He growled coldly.

Cana wasn't having it from him. She pulled onto Warren's ear, making him squeal in pain as Cana talked into it. "Oh yeah?! Well when this is over, Fairy Tail is gonna be all over you like a bad itch! You don't go dissing us like you did without a price!"

"Big words coming from the only itch that's giving me a rash!" Craig yelled. "Why can't you just be a normal girl and where clothing?"

"It's called a fashion statement!"

"Well your fashion is as bad as your smell after you have your booze!"

"Well at least I smell better and look better than you when I eat!"

"Brownie, you care to show me up?! Because if you do, I hope you choke on supper!"

"I hope that guy chokes you, period, Cranky!"

Craig raised another brow as he felt an incoming breeze. When he glanced back ahead, Hybria was in front of him, swinging his tail towards him with heavy precision. "Hold that thought, you talkative slob." Briefly stopping the 'talk' he was having with Cana, Craig grabbed the prickly tail, much to Hybria's shock.

"What?!"

"I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONVERSATION! GET LOST!" Craig violently pivoted around and threw Hybria with vicious might into the nearby valley passage wall he went by, making the recipient smash into the rock. The earth shook violently as the rock violently cracked apart, and it all completely fell, an avalanche of rock falling straight down and burying Hybria under heavy rubble.

Everyone gaped their mouths in shock at how Craig used brute strength and made a whole wall come crumbling down.

Craig turned back around to face the sky. "Brownie, I would love to agitate you until you end up falling over with a headache, but I have something to take care of." With that, Warren's telepathic connection was cut off by himself, seeing as how he had the reason to believe it was hurting his head, big time.

Erza stared coldly ahead at the monitor. "Craig Crius, what motives do you have for despising us all?"

Makarov grumbled coldly as he watched Hybria arise from the bed of rock, showing those on him off. "We'll deal with Craig after this shield comes down. Whatever he knows, we need to find out if it means defeating this Essence."

"I don't know about that." Cana said with a sour note and tick mark. "I wouldn't put my eggs in that basket…especially when that basket is that monster."

Hybria emerged and stepped forward. "Craig Crius!" His arm blades activated and he went lunging forward towards him. "Die in the name of Essence and Amaren!"

Craig lunged forward himself. "I'm pretty pissed myself! Brownie knows how to make want to rip someone in half!"

Cana fumed as she was mentioned. "Cranky! I hope you get a scar _and_ choke at the same time!"

Both Craig and Hybria lunged after the other to engage in a heated confrontation, one that should've ended so long ago.

* * *

 **Like I said before, this had to be a long chapter, as shall the next few others until maybe the end of the Essence Arc. Was this all a shock to you? There's much more to Craig's history than battling, and this was proof. Think of what Minerva went through in the canon and became Neo Minerva, and tried to revert back, that's basically what happened in terms with Craig at this point.**

 **It wasn't a big debate with Natsu getting through the shield, but I'd rather not consider him ideal like Craig is. His origins of being an Etherious Demon, or perhaps E.N.D. are oblivious to all at this point, but questions about that may or may not rise faster a short while, while the questions of what exactly Craig is or has become over the course of 4 years shall be sought for.**

 **You'll be seeing Craig's violence rampage next chapter, so until next time!**


	17. The 3rd Shield

Energy claws from Hybria collided with Craig's single dark red sword he had unsheathed in less than a flash of a second. A loud clang echoed as a small shockwave sent a layer of dirt around in a perfect circle, leveling the terrain in a small radius.

With their proximity close, their eyes glared heavily into the other. They snarled heavily before the shock of their interception finally made them slide away from the other. They both left dirt flying on both sides and then they briefly glared at each other again before Hybria made his next move.

"Craig Crius, take this! **Cataclysmic Earth!** "

He slammed both his cyan palms together and then thrust them into the ground. The ground all around rumbled with heavy magnitude and went up and down like ocean waves. The ground then broke apart, unleashing blue roots from below. As they all went to strike Craig, he only kept the one sword out as he adjusted his grip.

He brought his arm around and slashed horizontally, passing and bisecting straight through a number of roots. He showed no hesitation as he ran ahead and disregarded the falling roots on either end. When he got to a point, he used a falling root as a stepping stone and sprung up into the air.

"What?!" Hybria shouted.

Clenching his open left fist, Craig drove himself down onto Hybria. " **Smash!** " A ferocious punch was driven right into the side of Hybria's face, causing the recipient to gag as he shot backwards, sliding along his back into the dirt while Craig landed without so much as a flinch.

Makarov's eyes widened. "My word…he's that strong?"

"He's actually pushing that guy back on his own?!" Gray exclaimed.

Erza looked hesitant at the screen that showed the battle. "Craig Crius, I remember your power full well. You are truly a force to be reckoned with." She bitterly admitted.

"You can quit showing off ya bastard!" Cana berated the monitor. "Prancing around like that ain't funny!"

The dust cleared and Hybria arose from the ground. His arm blades glowed and elongated into long blades once more. The beast of a man roared out and lunged like a rocket after Craig. In response, Craig kept the one sword out and pivoted. He slashed right into the left arm blade, making a stale clang sound once more. Wind went past them as their forces were seemingly even, much to Hybria's ill-will. He brought his right arm blade around and aimed for Craig's bare neck. "Say goodnight!" Hybria was so close, if not for when Craig turned his head, opened his mouth, and snapped his jaws straight down onto the energized arm blade, stopping it in its tracks. Hybria recoiled back a small step from the pain of Craig's bare teeth denting through his offense. Craig saw his opponent in trouble and took the chance needed; the beast bit down harder and made Hybria lose momentum, and then stomped on his cyan abdomen hard, shoving him back several feet.

Hybria wiped the dirt and drool from the sides of his mouth and narrowed his eyes. "You've improved drastically over the years. You've truly impressed me."

"I don't need your pity." Craig scowled. He flicked his wrist and the dark red sword twirled swiftly and he caught it with an adjusted grip. He ran ahead and thrust forward. " **Humming Pointer!** " With a swift yet lethal jab of the tip of his sword, Craig thrust and missed as Hybria dodged with a great jump. The impact left by the attack pressed onwards, leaving a deep crevice inside of a thick rock pile. The brute force was something that even Erza couldn't accomplish; what she was witnessing was not of compressed air slashed like she does…that was all pure skill!

Hybria brought his tail around as he descended and drove it down. "You know us well, which is why you must die!" He slammed his tail down onto Craig, and yet all the recipient did was hold up an arm and blocked using the titanium armband on either arm. The most impressive feature was that he applied little movement and didn't even have his arm budge upon impact.

"How?! What sorcery does thou wield?!" Hybria exclaimed.

Craig's eyes cascaded upwards as they were at a stalemate still. He sheathed his dark red sword, leaving him bare-handed. "We've fought before. Surely you don't think I'm dumb enough to forget your fighting style, right?" When he saw Hybria sneering in disappointment, he was right on the money. "You think you're superior…" He grabbed the tail once more. "You're no different than scum who waddle in the dirt!" With a violent motion, he drove Hybria by the tail into the earth, making it thud, as well as left the desolate earth cracked.

Hybria's vision was partly hazy, leaving him to space out. His disoriented state left him open.

" **Smash!** "

A violent punch from Craig across his face sent him sliding off into a nearby pile of rubble, crashing his back against the debris and to fall into the dust.

There was still shock hanging among the alliance. Craig was showing up Hybria without much of a fight. They all witnessed Natsu only dealing so much, but Craig's display was uncanny to them.

"Is he seriously that brutal?" Macao questioned.

"No kidding! He's punching and slamming the brains out of that guy!" Wakaba exclaimed.

"Whoa, that guy's insane!" Warren baffled aloud.

"Man. His parfume is sharp." Ichiya stated.

"Those sharp teeth are what scare me." Hibiki admitted, taking a brief break from gathering data from his Archive Magic. "If he can beat him, then we'll have the advantage."

"What fortitude." Jura praised.

Craig kept a steadily gaze towards the dust cloud as it was starting to settle. It was mere seconds away from showing the condition of Hybria before the ground gave off a small magnitude. The pulsing dilated to a heavier level, and Craig was too late. _'…oh no!'_ The ground beneath him broke apart, giving way for a giant blue serpentine dragon made up of blue roots to shoot up and send Craig skyward.

"Crap! This sucker's got some fight in him!" He grunted in midair.

The dust settled and Hybria was standing. "Thou existence is a nuisance! Why must you interfere?!"

As the Dragon Root attack's mouth opened up, Craig adjusted in the air. "Why?!" He tucked in and his body somersaulted as the Dragon Root's snout struck him, the momentum causing him to roll towards the neck and untucked, making him run along the humungous root as its head dove back into the ground.

"I'll tell you why! Because sacrificing others' lives to appease does not make it okay! There's many bystanders who don't deserve a fate! They have lives of their own to enjoy without the need of fear to drive them forward or backward!" He jumped from the root and descended down, rolling in the air like a bowling ball and gaining heavy momentum. "Humans and life on Earth Land isn't something you can just exterminate for satisfaction! **Sky Sunder!** "

Hybria brought an arm blade forward brimming with Magic Power. The blade met Craig's axe kick that had an overwhelming momentum riding on it. A shockwave rippled outwards, making a crater from where Hybria stood.

While in their standstill, Hybria retorted. "Thou speaks nonsense! This is all for the good of thy masters!" He and Craig both backed away and slid off several to a harsh halt on their heels. "The food chain is always being argued, and Essence is the only key to that solution. With him, thy shall have all bow and accept their fates. Food is a necessity to life, is it not? You wouldn't wanna go hungry, especially when there are so many mouths to feed? With Essence, Earth Land shall have plenty!"

"That's nothing but rubbish spoken to by Amaren." Craig yelled.

"Silence! Thou is not allowed to say his name!" Hybria lunged forward with his energy claws formed. He rushed and slashed at Craig, but his strike missed when he ducked.

"Too many good people fell to that horrid creation, and now you'll pay the price! **Soaring Pain!** " Craig fired a blitzing uppercut, but Hybria reeled his head back and dodged. Craig and Hybria then jumped away for some distance, and that was where Hybria made his move.

"Then prove thou wrong! **Cataclysmic Earth!** " He slammed his palms into another and slammed them into the earth, making more waves of earth rumble and giant blue roots eroded from the earth to attack Craig.

Craig opened his mouth, the lacrima Happy had on showing all of Craig's sharp teeth. He reached for the gold sheath and unsheathed both ends. He put the golden blade into his mouth, and then pivoted as he drew both the dark red and blood red swords. In a swift and violent twist and spin, he sliced right through the roots coming his way.

" **Spiral Dragon Slice!** "

With a swift pivot, he spun in and split apart roots into shambles, even though they were ranging from three to ten feet in thickness.

"He busted through all of that?!" Gray exclaimed.

Erza's eyes showed equal disbelief. "And without even a beat of sweat. His style is uncanny."

As roots fell like building blocks toppling down, Craig closed the gap between them and slashed with the mouth and dark red sword, severing the battle armor Hybria's upper body had. The hybrid screeched out in pain as he felt some cuts along his chest, but persevered and used the close proximity towards his advantage.

"Impudent fool! **Life Maelstrom!** "

Hybria exerted a strong swell of energy that made blue leaves materialize. The raging tempest of blue energy leaves stretched out into a raging tornado that was too close for Craig to escape. The tornado shot Craig into the air with no balance, screaming as he still had the blades in hand. He fell down as the severe tempest dialed down and fortunately landed on his heels and slid back a few feet; the blood red and dark red swords being used as anchors.

"You're so annoying!" Hybria's arm blades reactivated again and lunged after Craig.

Craig got the swords out of the ground and glared back at Hybria as he looked desperate to take him down. If Craig needed a finishing move to rip him apart, it may as well be now. _'I gotta finish this psycho up. There's not enough time before Essence moves on towards another place.'_ He brought his head around, hauling the mouth blade with him. _'This better work or I'll be more pissed than ever.'_ He swung his head upwards, releasing his grip and sent his mouth blade twirling into the sky. He reacted fast and slid his left foot back for support as Hybria appeared in front, swinging his right arm blade around.

"End of the line for thou!" He declared.

"Pal-!" Craig's jaws were shown, and with them were his razor-sharp teeth. "You got things backwards!"

In a swift motion, Craig snapped his jaws on the arm blade, his fangs piercing through it like it was a pea pod. His vicious bite completely ripped into the arm blade in full, and when he jerked his head off to the side, the arm blade was ripped off. Everyone watching never saw something so drastic and so brutal in one go; a feature involving the mouth was especially scary that it almost made Ichiya's nose cringe.

Hybria screamed in agonizing pain as the energy dissipated, revealing the little protrusion that was the small remnants of his arm blade having red. The arm blade in Craig's mouth shrunk to an organic knife, dripping red from one end. He swished his head around violently and tossed it aside like a rag doll.

"My god…I think I'm gonna be sick." Laki clutched her stomach to suppress the urge to gag.

"He ripped off a part of his anatomy with his bare teeth?!" Carla exclaimed.

Lily sweat dropped. "Gee, talk about vicious set of jaws."

Hybria dropped to a knee and mulled over the pain in his arm, leaving him grunting with heavy anxiety as he was failing. "You fool! What have you done?!" He screamed in pain.

Craig glanced up just as his mouth blade was spiraling back downwards, thankfully above himself. He looked up and opened his mouth. "This!"

He caught the mouth blade with his teeth, against startling everyone. They all then watched as Craig then left them with another shocking display. Thrusting the left side of the mouth blade and his two other swords, he punctured and pierced Hybria's back, making the recipient go wide-eyed as everything went hazy for him. Blood sprinkled a bit from the swords from piercing through.

Hybria got to a second knee, his energy completely gone. His breathing was stable, despite the overwhelming levels of pain his inside were feeling.

"Oh man…" Natsu muttered.

"It's just like Solidaster." Happy recalled the tale and how he witnessed the cataclysmic brawl of Craig against the slave dictator. Craig suffered so many bloody cuts and gashes, and yet this was no different. He was at it; showing why even the bravest should fear him.

He yanked his swords out and stared down at Hybria. He was fortunate to leave him still intact – for the most part. He didn't get the lungs, but he was aware of a human's vital, and how vital they were. Without even bothering to clean his swords, Craig then walked slowly behind Hybria as he was clutching his abdomen in pain. He had his two swords pointed to the ribs, and he hunched over so his mouth blade's right blade was at Hybria's neck.

"You lose." Craig told. "Now listen up, you're given two choices here: You can tell the impetuous pyro and his cat what they want to know about Essence and save your life, or I can cut you up." He wasn't joking, and his tone proved it. Craig was dead serious, and everyone heard it full well through the three big monitors.

Despite the pain inflicted onto him, Hybria had to see himself through. As a 'king', he owed it to his brethren to keep feeding Essence, but betrayal was out of the question. He valued his life, and as long as Essence is alive, he shall live to that purpose.

His distraught gaze was up towards Craig, his bloodshot eyes making him look deranged when it was really fatigue. "You really wanna know?" He asked between exasperated gasps. "You all really wanna know?" He turned towards Natsu and Happy, his bloodshot eyes looking at them. He looked reluctant and desperate at the same time.

"Essence, is a parasite. Forged by Amaren himself. He, thy mighty Essence, has been our true king! The master we have longed for! With his guidance, he will purge this land, and the world. Life shall be reborn into the afterlife, and thy ethernano eater shall consume the lives embedded into all mages!"

"Ethernano eater?" Natsu questioned.

"Thy great Essence, the magic and ethernano devourer. Anything within his path, let alone around him…shall not even live. All life with ethernano within it shall not even be bark or skeleton!"

Happy's eyes widened in shock. "But ethernano is in all living things!"

"Exactly." Hybria began breaking down in a hysterical laughter. "Trees, great people who look up to, everything has ethernano! No one shall be safe from his hunger! Essence dare not even be neared by any, for they shall have ethernano embedded into their lives sucked away! You're all food…FOR THE GREAT ESSENCE! GAAHAHAHAHA!" His maniacal laughter brought shivers into everyone's spines. The light if the information sunk into their heads. The ethernano eater will instantly suck them dry, which explains no forest life anywhere around the area. The situation had gotten far more drastic.

Hybria laughed so much and had no conscience over what he was doing that he finally fell over and gave in, falling unconscious from fatigue and injuries.

Craig retracted and sheathed all of his blades. He had a steadily gaze down at Hybria for a brief time before the roots holding Happy and Natsu suddenly vanished into thin air, leaving them free as bird. As much as they would love to celebrate, they were far from okay from what just happened. They all instead cascaded their glances up towards the sky, where a pulse ran through the second shield. Craig stared up as the top of the dark gray dome disintegrated, and then remainder of the shield began to follow along and piece off into thin air.

Once the second shield reached the alliance, they were all bewildered by the change in events. Many were cheering, but the more serious and focused members were still stuck on the information gathered on Essence.

Makarov ignored the cheers of his guild and stared outwards towards the open skies. _'Essence…an ethernano eater. Does this mean that no matter what, we can't even get close without getting our magic and lives snatched away?'_ There were so many questions revolving around this new piece of information; Magic was a part of their lives, and since it's what makes them alive, that means they have little options against this new threat.

"Master?" Erza asked, seeing as how the Master was contemplative.

"Given this new information, I think we'll have to take a different approach." He said.

"Alright, the second shield is down!" Elfman shouted.

"Now that was awesome! Scary, but awesome!" Gray praised.

"You're awesome to me always, Gray!" Juvia wooed.

Lucy grew out of her initial horror and nervously cheered. "Uh, yay…I guess."

Cana crossed her arms underneath her breasts. "Well, well, well, looks like Cranky's useful to us after all. That slippery fanged prowler just found a way to escape what he knows and instead gave us a secondary source. Witty, annoying and despicable as his need to crush bone, but witty."

Natsu beamed at Craig with a smirk. "Say, thanks a lot…" He then frowned. "But that doesn't mean you're off the hook. What kind of freak are you?"

Craig turned his back from Natsu, staring with no casual indifference, rather he had intense focus on what defined him. Maybe he was a freak, but that he took on a more personal level than what anyone had imagined.

 _In what was around metric tons of debris and shambles of remains of the capital of Enca, there were two figures seen, both having unstable cracks of light and dark respectively. A shadowy man and Hilt both interlocked hands and tried shoving the other back, but no matter how hard they tried, they only served to exert more pressure from the other._

 _Ignoring the leaks of darkness emanating from the cracks on him, Chrios sneered at Hilt. "Why don't you give it a rest!"_

 _Despite his arms looking all rotten from the Zeldoron force being overwhelming, he persevered through the pain. Hilt angrily and heroically pushed back, gaining momentum against the much taller man and turning his arms bright, causing a sharp hiss to come from Chrios._

" _Stop this! NOW!" Chrios demanded. "Our powers are even!"_

" _You're right, Chrios, they are!" Hilt grunted as he lost momentum again. "BUT! I have to ask you…what would happen if you got a dose of both positive and negative energy at once?"_

 _Chrios raised a brow as more cracks ran over his shadowy body. "Then…WHAT?!"_

 _Hilt raised his head. "Craig, fellow, DO IT!"_

 _High in the air, Craig was looking down. "ADIOS! LOSER!" With his genetics comprised of both Zeldoron and Excalon, that meant double, perhaps triple the force that either side could've displayed. Craig alone was able to wipe out his entire army of darkness soldiers, and the only way to get them back to who they were was to finish Chrios._

 _His mouth opened up, revealing a bright purple energy spiraling. The dragon head on his front opened up, and a larger energy sphere spiraled. The massive jaw wings he had aimed downwards and had two huge spheres conjuring energy as well. All four huge beams had a high frequency engine sound to it. The bright purple spheres lit up the pitch black sky, making a bright purple sun._

 _The bright light was stinging Chrios's eyes. The Zeldoron module he had stolen back was flickering on and off haphazardly, and the energy was so massive from Craig that it made the module both Chrios and Hilt had rattle and flicker uncontrollably._

" _No! What have you done?! HILT, NO!" Chrios protested._

 _Hilt smirked. "…see you later…Chrios."_

 _A massive shockwave bellowed all across Enca's dark skies, being seen from the shores of southern Ishgar. The bright purple shockwave was accompanied by all four beams launched by Craig and amplified by combining into a single massive beam that may very well rival that of Etherion. To an extent that is._

 _Chrios screamed in agony as the cracks on his body increased, while Hilt smirked._

" _Craig…a job well done."_

 _Normally it takes negative energy to harm Chrios, and positive energy for the respective end, but fused together can amplify the levels to catastrophic measures, and that meant…_

 _A huge shockwave and explosion encompassed all of everything beneath the pitch black coverage in the sky. Craig watched from above as the land beneath quaked and got blown away. From afar, it was a huge dome of bright purple that sent tons of dust rattling in a circle into sea._

 _The rupture and the explosion soon faded, and as the dust was disintegrated, it revealed that the debris from the battles fought with Craig and Hilt against the army was leveled completely, leaving only bits of dust and ashes. The people who were victims of Chrios's dark influence weren't surprisingly dead, but rather the dark and unhealthy dread on their skins was burned off, reverting them back to who they were beforehand._

 _While they were all confused, they had recalled what happened and seemed joyful to be themselves once more. It was awkward really how they just rejoiced in the little debris left._

 _Meanwhile, exhausted and falling from the sky. Craig's conscience gave in, and he descended at high speeds. He was nothing short of what soon became a purple asteroid and fell straight down as the pitch black skies gave way to the bright sun overhead, making everyone's eyes lit up in joyful spirits further. They completely disregarded what was falling in the process._

 _Falling to a barren location, Craig thudded and made the location nearby sound like a dynamite rupture happened. The ground shook slightly from the impact, and miles away from the leveled capital was a huge crater. Craig was steaming in the center of the crater, and because of his increased endurance, he was still alive, albeit barely able to move._

 _Craig lurched and turned over. His body had felt pain before, but the exhaustion and strain was just far too much. He couldn't move, and the dragon head and jaw wings had small cracks._

 _Despite the pain, Craig half-grinned. "Yaaa~y. We won." He groaned before completely passing out._

 _It had been hours before he recovered, and despite that massive jolt of energy he used draining anymore power from him, he did have the strength to move around. Getting out of the crater and walking around, hauling his long tail and wings like he was dragging them, he looked around for any signs of his ally, Hilt._

" _Hilt? Hilt?" He called out, but no answer. He looked towards another direction. "Hilt!" He yelled. "He said that the energy should only affect the Zeldoron…right?"_

 _His eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of something in the midst of some debris still intact from the shockwaves and explosions. He slowly walked on over with little energy but heavy curiosity. His claws brushed away some wall and some fallen stone, revealing what were two gray boxes._

 _The modules, and they seemed lifeless. This brought Craig to a curious level as he gently got both up in his two hands._

" _Huh…? The modules? But why are they-!" His heart skipped a beat when his hands reeled back when both gray boxes fell apart and hit the ground, falling to small pieces, but upon hitting the ground was reduced to shattered glass._

 _Craig's eyes widened. "What the…" His eyes widened further upon realization. "Oh my god." He slowly sank to his spiky knees. "What have I done?" He looked around, more frantic than ever. "Hilt?! Hilt?! This isn't a game! Come on!"_

 _He looked down at the module fragments, shifting around for answers. The lone piece that was still intact was a lens, from the Excalon module. It emitted a strong blue light, blinding Craig and making him hiss. There was a frequency emitting, and Craig looked back as the blue light resonated from a lacrima inside of the lens._

" _A lacrima?" The lacrima sparkled upon his voice, and a hologram appeared in the blue light, showing Hilt as part Excalon. The image startled Craig._

" _Hello, Craig." The message started._

" _Hilt?" Craig asked in disbelief. It was a recorded message; hence the lacrima inside of the lens. 'Did he leave that there just for me?'_

" _If you're watching this, then that means we've won." Hilt's recorded person said. "Congratulations. You're probably wondering why both modules were destroyed, am I right? Well…that was all you." He sounded bold, but proud nonetheless. Hilt's message chuckled some before he continued grinning. "You thought that only the Zeldoron module would wound up being destroyed by its own force, but that was only a theory."_

 _Craig remained wide-eyed within the duration of the ongoing message._

 _Hilt frowned. "Look…the truth is, Phil and Cassidy realized that when those directly affected by the module are linked to the modules themselves, it shares the same link. They also foretold through the DNA research that Chrios and I were…unstable. It'd only be a matter of time before both our bodies gave in. This was a one-way trip." His head hung low. "I'm sorry."_

 _Craig's heart sank, but he remained silent._

" _Look, Craig, please try and understand why I did this. I may have been a rather ambitious fellow, but I can see that modules such as these should never have been forged. A legacy is meant to be remembered, not to bring disaster to a new generation. You, Craig, you are that new generation. Your new DNA coding of both Zeldoron and Excalon fused into one has developed a hybrid theory. You must live to tell this tale. I would love to have tons more research and study as much as I can about what events you've been through, but…there's only so much a single person can take. Experience isn't a bad thing, and I've had far more than my fair share indeed. These are my words of thanks to you."_

 _Craig's lips quivered while small drips of tears ran down his face._

" _Thank you, for opening up my eyes that brawn must be accompanied by brain, that strength also needs intellect. Both are needed with another, and the Ying-Yang for both means with one going down, so does the other. The Zeldoron and Excalon are gone…but a legacy remains." Hilt smiled. "And so, you're the living evidence Craig. That's right. Keep up a skip in your stride ol' fellow, and make sure to have more adventures and crackerjack stories to tell!"_

 _Hilt smiled with a salute. Craig returned the recorded message's sign of respect and saluted, all before the image finally faded away, finally bidding farewell to Hilt._

 _Craig hung his head how, silently crying over the bold sacrifice made today._

The bittersweet victory of that day, as still fresh in Craig's mind. The following painful surgery of splicing out the DNA an anatomical features was probably the physical pain followed by the mental pain of Hilt's sacrifice. Craig had nothing against him. He wasn't selfish; ambitious is given, but not selfish. It was nobody's fault. What happened was in the past, and the legacy of that tale was Craig himself.

He suddenly punched the side of the valley opening out of frustration. The memory was so bitter that he exerted it into the valley wall, leaving a large indent.

"Whoa!" Natsu and Happy jerked out of shock of Craig sudden raging outburst.

Craig, having settled down after that small frustrated release, turned his head and growled low. His attention was drawn towards the small dome in the distance - the third and final shield. His blank and hollow stare was followed by a stale silence by him. Without so much as bothering to look at Natsu or Happy, he embarked with a trudge in his walk, like a wild hunting dinosaur, making his walking sturdier.

"Hey, hold up! Get back here!" Natsu protested. "Who said we were done with you!"

Happy turned towards Natsu with remorse. "Natsu, don't." He insisted.

Natsu clenched his fists, almost shaking. "He insulted Fairy Tail, not treating us like family again. I ain't having that fly."

"He can seriously kill you. You saw what he did to that king." The Exceed's attention was drawn towards the third shield. "Besides…"

Natsu's attention began to waver from Craig as he left them to be. The Dragon Slayer looked on as he saw the pitch black third shield not too far from their point. He knew Happy was right, and Craig's violent treatment towards them would have to be settled later. Refocusing, he looked back at Happy, finally giving a grin. "Yeah, you're right. We gotta regroup and get that last shield down."

Happy smiled again. "Aye, sir! We'll break that third shield and take down this ethernano eater!"

As the two made their declaration, Craig kept on trudging through the barren domain, his thudding footsteps churning gravel. There was no voice telling him to stop from Natsu. He thought Fairy Tail and the alliance could honestly stop the incoming Essence. If only they realized the literal hell that beast can bring to everyone. Craig just continued on his path towards the pitch black dome, seeing as how it was being drawn ever so closer.

* * *

The last king had a very slow stride. He saw what transpired, and he was by no means pleased with the results of another fallen brethren. It was frustrating to say the least to know their efforts were being dwindled down to their last lines of defense for their 'holy hero'. Amaren's desire to cleanse the world was what drove them up to this point in time. There was no point of return for them, and Threshol was the last king to drive his beloved Essence ahead.

' _Do not worry, oh great Essence. You are untouchable; you are the undefeated by any mere man. No mage in this realm is safe from your hunger.'_ Threshol thought as he gazed up at the pitch black dome. It was only a mere mile in diameter all around. He turned back ahead and continued walking along, his stride growing longer. His golden staff was raised into the air. "We shall move forward!"

Inside of the pitch black dome, there was a gargantuan beast at least a hundred feet tall. His yellow eyes showed no signs of emotion, but a continuous hunger to fill his desires. The beast let out a blood-curdling roar that could be heard from outside the third shield and stretch for miles.

The hollow roar made Craig lift his head up with widened eyes, as did the confused alliance members. They all felt shivers run through their spines when the roar vibrated through the ground.

Essence took a step forward, and the third shield was slowly making way from its spot and thus began to move on towards another spot, heading further into Fiore territory. Absolutely nothing was stopping it.

* * *

Makarov turned towards Master Bob. "Master Bob, have you any indication on our next plan of action?" He asked through Warren's reestablished link.

Bob had a perky and happy smile. "Oh, sure! There's only that one meanie left, right?"

Obaba was spinning fast as she led the charge through what was the confines of the second shield. "Let's not waste anymore time! Let's go get 'em!"

"Lead the way." Lyon followed behind his Master, accompanied by Jura and everyone else.

All forces initiated mobilization once more. Fairy Tail was charging in, but Makarov was less enthusiastic because he was weary. This power they were facing, it was untouchable by Hybria's wording. While he was frantic on the inside, the best course of action for him was not to dwell on the aspects of Essence, but rather stay focused on defeating Threshol, the final king.

Cana advanced with her guild, heading onwards towards the final shield. "Alright, now that Cranky's got us a ticket inside, let's kick some ass! For real this time!"

"Do you really call him that?" Gray sweat dropped.

"Shut up. He is." Cana barked back. "He irritates my soul."

Gray looked ahead with an unfair gaze. "Yeah, I'm in the same boat. That guy ain't getting off that easy, not after knocking me down a few pegs from a while back." He couldn't lie when the remembrance of the bite into the shoulder still stung a little.

It had been only a little less than an hour when all of the allied forces had regrouped with Natsu and Happy. The duo were given words of honor for trying, despite the credit belonging to Craig; but seeing as how he was gone and possibly took no crap from them, they thought it was best to have the matter be praised for by Natsu and Happy. With them settled in and given a synopsis of the new strategy, they all doubled their efforts on defeating what was the last king. By defeating him, they can all then focus on the third shield, and then they shall break that and the mighty Essence shall feel their wrath, at least to Natsu's perspective. While they all did agree, some lingered on the announcement made of Essence. How were they to fight a beast that can reap their lives along with the ethernano and magic inside of them? Did they really have any way of offense against such a thing? So many questions on what to do next and so little time.

"Hurry everyone." Hibiki said through the telepathic link. "My scanners are picking up bad vibrations. It's the third shield."

"The third shield?" Lucy questioned as she jogged with everyone else.

"What of it?" Wendy asked.

"It's actually…moving." He said. "The third shield is moving at 7 mph. It's heading right for us." All eyes widened in light of what was happening. They never saw it coming, because reality hit them hard when they saw a pitch black dome ahead of them through the valley, and it was closing in, seemingly growing closer. Hibiki's Archive Magic showed a monitor of them west and the dome east, both sides even at the same speed.

"I see, so then we'll have less time to formulate a strategy." Erza said. "And what of the third king?"

"His signature is close. He should be right on top of him." Hibiki announced.

Jura ran along with his fellow guild mates. "Let's hope by defeating him, the third shield shall invariably collapse."

"Let's not get our hopes up." Yuka stated. "The first shield was powered by generators, and the second shield made humans unable to cross through and was by means of Organic Link Magic. Who knows what this shield is powered by."

"Yuka's right. We can't put our bets on defeating the king and hoping the shield shall fall." Lyon stated. "Everyone, be on guard!"

As they all advanced on towards the third shield, the proximity was starting to dwindle bit by bit. The group of near three hundred again sped right into the fray, but they did not account for an abrupt tremor that came out of nowhere. The shockwaves made the churned gravel turn and palpitate.

The vibrations and tremors were not accompanied by a roar like last time. The shockwaves rattled harder than before, causing a majority of the alliance members to fall to their knees due to loss of balance.

Nearby, the shockwaves could be felt pulsating underneath Craig's feet. He stopped his trudge towards Essence and the third shield and turned around. His stare was heavy and towards west, where he recognized the presence of Threshol. Which greatly – and as mostly everyone does – piss him off. Looking back at the pitch black dome that wasn't too far. He stared harder, emitting a low but harsh growl, as well as baring his sharp teeth. He then turned away and heading back towards the direction he ventured from, drawing his blood red and dark red swords.

Dust blew in a single direction, catching everyone in the alliance staring at a figure within the dust. The red-robed king had appeared, taking a step towards them. His golden mask was far more intricate compared to Ore and Hybria, and he also looked pretty irritated to say the least.

"Thou has made it this far; to that, I congratulate thee." He announced. "It has never been achieved that thy second shield has been vanquished. Hybria had done his best, but alas it is my turn to step in for thee."

Mirajane stared at Threshol with just as much angst as any other member. "You care to explain yourself?"

"Yeah. Like why are you in Fiore? Let alone want to purge the world?" Lisanna argued.

The bottom of Threshol's staff hit the ground, making another boom sound. "Thou is too ignorant or unaware of what is really happening. There is much more at work here than what thou anticipates."

"Like what?" Makarov growled.

Threshol gave a small pause before speaking. "Is it not obvious? You Fiore bunch are more ignorant than what thou thought."

Natsu grew angry at the statement. "What was that?" He threatened.

"In this world lies poverty, souls and classes who cannot agree and always end up on the bottom of the food chain. They're easily manipulative for any means of food or money to go by. This world has a terrible plague, does it not?" He raised his staff into the air, where the bulbous tip gave off a weak light. The Magic Power that was starting to release from him was starting to worm all around, making those such as Jura and Erza again feel themselves hold back the urge to shiver. His Magic Power had an extreme potency, especially for someone who was alone. "Thou takes pity on them. Ore, Hybria, and I too have succumbed to such levels. We were nothing more than poor beggars who barely afford our own meals with the little jewel we can scrounge for…" The small pebbles around him were starting to levitate a little. "But Amaren was like a father, who took us in. He opened our eyes to desperation that was not us, but what the whole world had been suffering. He wanted the classes extinguished, for everyone to understand and feed and provide for the other. To do that, he plagued Earth Land with the great Essence. He shall feast upon all life since every living thing, even plant life, has ethernano. The despair brought shall make every single person relish and unite, only to suffer their gruesome fate altogether! Long live the great Essence!"

He slammed the bulbous end of the staff towards the ground, unleashing a super strong explosion that sent seismic shockwaves in a perfect circle. Dust sprouted like a bomb went off, whisking up everyone and all were caught in a gruesome maelstrom.

Within the turbulence, Cana screamed as everything was but a dirty haze. Scrapes of dirt and rock flew all around, and with what resistance she managed to sustain, covered up and was caught scraped and hammered by flying bodies and miscellaneous material.

When the turbulence settled, the brunette fell onto her back, among the rest of the alliance as they fell on various others and sustained more or less injuries. The weaker or more expendable members had been dealt severe dizziness or sustained mild injuries. It was well to say almost half were instantly incapacitated from that tempest of a shockwave Threshol had unleashed.

"I'm~ spinnning~!" Obaba groaned with spirals in her eyes.

Toby, barely able to move, groaned angrily with the Master having fallen on his back. "Get off of me! That fall really hurt!"

Lyon sat up, groaning as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ugh. What vulgar strength."

Jura got up onto a knee, trying to stand. "Shockwaves. He can manipulate the potency of them. That's extremely powerful-!" He was cut and sent soaring along with everyone else when another blast wave was made by Threshol, as he did not leave them any room to recover.

Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Fairy Tail were all blown away by another shockwave emitted. They were all caught in another storm of dust and strong winds, such force that rattled the fine gravel in the ground over the few miles that roamed.

Cana tumbled onto her side with heavy grunts as she sustained even more bruises and scrapes. The side of her head ringed like a gong from the blast. When she came around, her hazy vision blinked on and off, catching the image of Threshol several meters away. With what balance she could sustain, she got to her feet.

"Damn you." She grunted.

Several more members of various guilds sluggishly got up, including the core members of Fairy Tail. They felt all strained from the various blast waves created, but they supported one another as they stood alongside Cana. They had some strength left, and they were gonna use it against Threshol.

"We're not scared of your shockwaves!" Natsu declared as he was supported by Erza.

"Easy." She insisted. Her attention then drew towards her opponent. "But he is right. We're not done here; not by far."

His staff pointed towards the standing members of the three guilds, Threshol showed valiance. "I shall stand alone if it means fending for thy beliefs. Amaren and the great Essence shall uphold their legacy. Come at me!"

Not far behind, Craig was running with sturdy steps, running through the churned gravel with heavy stomps. His mouth opened up, bearing another primal roar that bellowed outwards as he charged on after his foe ahead.


	18. One-Man Brigade

Despite how rugged he felt, Makarov made it to his feet and pointed at Threshol. "Everyone!" He started. "No matter what happens, take down the last king! With his fall, the third shield shall be open! Let's hit him with what we have!" He rallied them as best he could, but the numbers were dwindled severely from Threshol's shockwaves. They were brutal, and the results were evident from the first few that wiped out too many numbers to count. Still, the small numbers should break through as long as they worked together. This was their big break, and they could have nothing holding them back.

Erza used an arm and requipped a sword while still supporting an injured Natsu. "You heard the Master, let's go!" Everyone of course was moved and they began charging in with magic behind them, but Erza's eyes turned towards Natsu. Her voice softened into worry. "Can you stand?"

Natsu smirked. "Yeah…" He adjusted and Erza let go, but not without some hint of disappointment as they had such a close proximity for that brief period. Natsu didn't seem to notice and cracked his neck. "Oh, yeah! That feels much better!" Enflaming his fists, he charged on in.

"Let's go!" He yelled.

Happy flew overhead. "Don't forget about me!"

Everyone's feet hit the ground and a stampede raged on after Threshol. They were all a wall and were closing in.

"High speed!" Using his magic, Jet sprinted at unimaginable speeds. He made it to his opponent and readied an attack on the spot. " **Falcon Heavenward!** "

He shot a powerful kick, but Threshol held up his golden gauntlet and the kick rattled through it, making a boom sound rage. To Jet's surprise, his attack didn't faze Threshol, and the king then blinked. When he did blink, another shockwave raged on, cracking up the dead earth beneath.

Jet was sent flying, screaming from being too close. Fortunately Droy was there and he used his Plant Magic to throw seeds and make them sprout to make cushions made of leaves. Sadly that did no help as the shockwaves rattled the plant itself and the roots were all but demolished. The plant and Jet alike fell onto Droy, knocking both out.

" **Iron Rock Wall!** " Jura pointed two fingers forward, making a thick wall of rock. The defense maneuver blocked Jura from the flying shockwaves and strong winds that raged with heavy intensity. As the shockwaves kept on going, the Iron Rock Wall was starting to crack up.

Jura's eyes widened. "The shockwaves are so powerful!"

"Then how about we put this joker on ice?" Lyon put his hands together and ice began to surge with great potency. As the ground's quaking kept on going, he aimed at Threshol with as much concentration as he could. " **Ice-Make: Snow Dragon!** "

A serpentine dragon made up of ice was launched at Threshold, roaring with pointed fangs made of ice. The fearsome beast made of ice only made it so far until Threshold enacted.

"Foul creature! Begone!" He twirled his staff around and the large tip slammed into the dragon's snout. The beast almost instantly fell apart, shattering like glass that flew in the catastrophic winds that blew away more members, Lyon included as he was pelted by pieces of his creation.

Wendy was assisted by Carla to gain altitude. "Okay, now it's my turn!" She took in a deep breath of air and then opened her mouth. " **Sky Dragon's Roar!** "

"How's about a second dragon to go with that?!" Gajeel took in a large breath of his own. " **Iron Dragon's Roar!** " He fired a tornado of iron that ripped through the incoming shockwaves. The ground rattled intensively from the double angle assault.

Both roars converged onto Threshold as he brought his staff around and twirled it with high speed. "Hmph!" He grunted as he jabbed forward, thrusting his staff to meet with the two breath attacks. A ripple of energy flowed all around, and then the energy erupted into booming shockwaves. The magnitude of them completely shattered the ground, as well as overpowering the roars. Members covered up and Gajeel, Lily, Wendy, and Carla all screamed as they were sent flying like the others.

Cana got to a knee to remain low as a random mage flew over her head. "Everyone! Pull it together!" She yelled, but the roaring of the shockwaves rampaging didn't make her vocals reach out to anybody. "Damnit!" She angrily pulled out a tarot card. " **Sun's Strength!** " She fired her cards that burst into fire and streamed through the air.

Threshol turned to see the incoming attack and used his staff to block. He prepared for the attack and took in the explosion, engulfed from within.

Many of members still conscious cheered. Natsu was the first. "Aw, yeah! Nice one!"

The flames dissipated, showing Threshol unnerved by the attack. He huffed out at his opponents and looked more than a little irritated. "Seems you're stubborn. This shall shut thee up!" He pointed the bulbous end into the earth and stabbed the ground hard. A perfect circle rippled outwards, rolling beneath everyone. Following the perfect circle was the ground glinting before the debris and dried rock exploded. The erupting rock was followed by a maelstrom of shockwaves.

" **Deep Turmoil!** " Threshol announced.

The shockwaves continued outwards to where Craig could have been. When they reached him, he stopped cold and stood in shock. As they came towards him, he grew despondent with impatience. "You've gotta be kidding me." He pulled out his blood red sword and prodded it into the earth, using it as an anchor as the debris and wind flew over his head.

"Damn Threshol, can't you ever learn not to go out with a bang?" Craig sneered through the roaring rubble.

Master Bob fell over onto his back. "Owie!" He groaned and slowly sat back up. "Oh boy. This meanie is such a pushover." His stare was towards Threshol, and it wasn't an easy stare. "Perhaps…Ichiya! Trimens!"

"M-man." Ichiya groaned as he had a number of sizzling bumps on his head from debris pelting his face, but was still making as much style noticed as he naturally does.

"Yes, Master?" The Trimens also stood up, though they had less bumps compared to the ridiculous amount Ichiya had.

"Honey muffins, go! Call for the reinforcements! Bring our beloved into the battle!" Bob declared.

Ichiya's eyes widened. "B-but…"

"You seriously want us to use Christina?" Ren exclaimed.

"But I thought you said…" Eve was caught just as baffled.

Bob turned towards them with a frown. "Do it!"

Ichiya struck a pose, glimmering with sparkles. "Man! Very well then! Come, my brothers in arms!" Ichiya pivoted and turned away, only for him to jump in midair and end up flying away by another shockwave emitted, though this one was weak, yet effective as he stylishly was blown away.

Meanwhile, Erza managed to cut her way through the weak shockwaves emitted this time and managed to get in close. "Hrah!" She brought her sword down, but Threshol only served to use his staff and block the sword. The S-Class Mage sliced and attacked again, but her slashing was always blocked and parried by golden gauntlets and the gold staff. Each strike had an ear-splitting ring that was worse than nails on a chalkboard.

When Erza attacked again, she was stopped by another sudden shockwave. This one was brutal as it whisked her off her feet, but she covered up as dust and strong winds carried her off. She landed on her feet and slid back. When she regained her breath, she looked composed. "I think we're getting to him."

"Let's go, Loke!" Lucy declared.

Loke reeled a fist cloaked in light back and looked ready. "You bet! Your pretty voice is what'll get me going alright! **Regulus Impact!** " He fired a strong beam of light, one that was shaped into a roaring lion's head. The beam went shooting through the air after Threshol, and the recipient twirled his staff around and let out another grunt.

He thrust his staff forward, contacting the beam. " **Particle Break!** " His magic surged through the staff, unleashing a red ripple that had a vile intensity. The beam of light fused with the red energy and made a huge shockwave field. The very particles and molecules erupted and made red sparks within the shockwaves, giving a burning feeling.

"Everyone, hang on!" Lucy pulled out a key as the shockwaves were gonna hit her. " **Open: Gate of the Ram – Aries!** "

In front of Lucy appeared Aries. The wooly Celestial Zodiac looked sheepishly all around as the land rumbled.

"Miss Lucy…?" Aries was about to question, but Lucy hurriedly intervened.

"I'll explain, but first we need you to stop that shockwave!" She implored, pointed at the incoming field. It was traveling fast, and many members were screaming. The attack was so powerful that Jura himself was sent flying as his Iron Rock Walla was reduced to rubble.

Aries nodded. "O-okay!" The ram swiped her arm. "Go, **Wool Wall!** "

She summoned a large wall of pink, fluffy wool that sprouted and expanded very fast. A vast majority of the area was surrounded, acting like a bunker for a lot of members. They used the Wool Wall and ducked for cover. The shockwaves soon reached them, and the wall violently rattled as Lucy and everyone had taken cover. Red shockwaves beamed over their heads, and the ground cracked some.

When the shockwaves settled down moments later, Loke smiled. "That was some nice thinking you two."

Lucy smiled. "Good, this should keep that royal pain from causing much damage. Good job, Aries!"

Aries smiled. "Thank you, sorry, Miss Lucy."

Erza looked over the pink wall. "That being said, we can't get near him like this. He has the advantage. And I could be wrong, but there's a weakness."

Gray stared ahead. "Mind filling us in-WHOA!" He ducked in time along with everyone else still active behind the sizable bunker of wool as another shockwave raged on from Threshol. They all held it together as the waves reached outwards.

As the shockwaves dialed down, Cana again fired back with tarot cards. "That's it, try this!" She threw more cards at Threshol that went right through the winds. The glowing cards met the last king and he used his heavy red robe as a defense. The explosion by the cards made him slide backwards several feet.

"Thou fools!" He sneered.

Cana smirked. "Yeah, I got it down. His shockwaves are powerful, but after he uses one, there's a ten second opening. That's where we get him."

"Then let's hit him now!" Natsu puffed in a ton of air, in which fire could be seen readying. " **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " He unleashed a searing volume of fire that went after Threshol, and he wasn't the only one who took the lead. Many mages used long-range spells comprised of various magic.

Erza's eyes widened. "Stop firing! It's over ten seconds already!" She yelled, but the mages were all taking the chance and used their spells to deliver blows.

As the various magic attacks were launched, Threshol saw them all come at him. "Tch, thou are fools indeed." He twirled his staff around and gave it a slanted slam towards the earth. " **Ground Squall!** "

The slamming against the ground made a seismic explosion, one that was so powerful like the beginning of the fight where all of the spells were stopped by flying rock and debris. The Wool Wall Aries created was of no match as the dust and high winds created made a maelstrom that whisked everyone up again. The turbulence of debris and ground caused tremendous pain again towards all, and they all fell to the ground with heavy thuds. However, the more fortunate members like Cana landed right on the Wool Wall, flopping and having her thud absorbed.

She managed to sit up on the wool, but her body was still sustaining heavy injuries. "Damnit. He's pulling out shockwaves even from the ground straight up.

"Thou cannot hide from my attacks. My blasts see all, as does my judgement. You all are pitiful, and thou casts you out!" Threshol declared.

"Not in a million years, buddy!" Gray shouted.

"Yeah, screw that! We're casting you out!" Natsu yelled as he and Gray both charged right for Threshol. A hammer made of ice and a flaming fist were about to collide with Threshol, but the king swatted them away with his staff. The brushing impact made a strong shockwave brush in an arc, slashing through the dead earth and driving Natsu and Gray both into submission.

"Hmph. Is that all, though has to offer?" He questions,

"Not at all." Cana managed to get to her feet, standing up despite what injuries she had ascertained. "You think you have an unbeatable offense and defense? We'll see. Fairy Tail does not have surrender in its dictionary, so but better stop underestimating us, pal!" Again making a counterattack, she fired tarot cards that brimmed with magic within. " **Icicle!** "

Her magic infused with the cards unleashed massive icicles that unleashed themselves onto Threshol. The large sharp spikes soared through the air and made it to him.

Threshol swung his staff, hitting the icicles and shattering them like he did with Lyon's Snow Dragon from before. The bits of ice blasted at Cana and everyone else near her. The brunette hit the Wool Wall and bounced right off, landing harshly on her front.

"Aw, man…" Cana groaned with distaste as she coughed. Waving away any dust, she got a vision of something overhead. Standing above her wasThreshol himself, and he looked ready to finish her off.

In his Beast Soul Take-Over, Elfman's beastly body clenched a fist and reeled it back. "Hands off the lady and keep to yourself like a real man!" He yelled.

"Rubbish coming from thou. HRMPH!" Without so much as even looking at Elfman, Threshol jabbed the man's chest with his staff, making a gruesome ripple bellowed outwards. Elfman felt his vision go all hazy and he had no control when shot backwards by a hardy shockwave. Again, more members were sent flying, and many were already down for the count.

Threshol looked down at Cana as she flew onto her back due to the shockwave being in one direction. "Another life lost in this world? No need to worry, for the great Essence shall have a great meal to satisfy his infinite hunger. So long!"

He raised his staff and swung it down onto Cana, and the brunette again saw her life flash before her eyes.

A harsh blur slid in front of her, using the swirling dust as cover. The figure swung an arm upwards, and a titanium hard armband on the forearm blocked the staff from crushing Cana's skull. A massive boom rippled all across the area in a perfect circle, dispelling any and all sense of dust and motion. Everyone turned stiff and their eyes widened in shock when they saw Threshol's attack completely stopped.

The figure was revealed to be someone they all never saw coming, though they probably should've guessed.

Threshol's eyes narrowed. "Thy mortal ruffian."

Cana's mouth gaped open and she looked up with shock, but then that shock turned into despondency. "Seriously? Again?"

It was revealed to be Craig, and he seemed to be somewhat smirking in the side of his face as his forearm still blocked and had the staff in a stalemate. "If I'm always gonna have to save your hide, try making appointments, will ya?"

With a heavy grunt, Craig clenched his right fist and ferociously punched Threshol's abdomen. Despite there being golden armor underneath, the king felt the shock of Craig's punch rattle through his veins. Threshol yelled as he fell on his back and slid onwards to a painful halt.

Craig kept his eyes set on Threshol, but his argument was with Cana. "Do you not know how to fight? Because I _loathe_ how you can't even hold yourself up. It's like running a nursery."

"I'll put you into one if you keep that up." Cana testified.

Craig rolled his eyes. "You're welcome."

Cana looked away with a bitter twist on her face. "Shut up."

"You first." Craig said. "After all, ladies first."

"Actually, it's beasts first."

"Exactly."

"Oh! You just started a war now!" Cana fumed, not knowing she was back on her feet. "Where the hell is your sympathy?"

"Still napping." Craig watched as Threshol got up with heavy grunts. His eyes narrowed. "Right now, thanks to these pain in the rears, I'm just wanting to put you all in dirt."

"You're always pissed, ya brat of a beast!"

"I said I _want_ to, not that I _will_." Craig spread his legs apart. "Please, as if I'm that stupid to turn my back from this guy to roar in all of your faces."

"Thou shall stop his interception!" Threshol twirled his staff behind and slammed it in front. A linear shockwave went booming at Craig and no one else. Everyone watched as the shockwave past them all, and Craig dared not move.

He pulled out a single sword, his dark red sword. He held it straight up and gave a strong huff as he sliced straight down into the ground at the point of impact with the linear shockwave. The clang rattled with a vibration that quaked everyone's knees. The ground suddenly split apart and the linear shockwave split into two, bypassing Craig and exploding far behind him.

"He…split the shockwave in two?" Elfman muttered.

"That's just crazy." Gray said.

"I'll only say this once…" He sheathed his dark red sword and cracked his neck. His teeth bared outwards. "Don't touch the lady. HRAAHH!" In a second, he became savagely violent and went lunging after Threshol.

"Take this, fool!" The king raised his staff and attempted to smite Craig with it, only for his attack to meet Craig's forearm again on the same armband, which absorbed the vibrant impact. The ground beneath Craig cracked apart, but he remained standing still and dealt a kick to his abdomen. Taking the hit, Threshol stepped back and drew a punch, missing Craig as the recipient leaned away. The punch had his Shockwaves involved and they rippled out, but no substantial target was met with. Craig then elbowed him, scoring another hit. Threshol's own elbow was overhead and Craig reeled away to avoid the elbow towards his head.

Gaining ground back, Craig brought his fist back. " **Smash!** " He drove his fist forward and collided it with the golden staff's bulbous end, making a rattling halt in which the staff absorbed.

Your tenacity if most strong, as is thou will. Thou remembers well of these traits." Threshol snarled.

Rather than using words, Craig twisted his body and flipped atop of the staff. Now above, he drew his blood red sword and swiped downwards. His attack scored a clean hit across Threshol's golden mask, slicing off a diagonal bit of it. The attack left a small cut along the nose line as well.

"GAAHH!" Threshol stumbled back in agonizing pain. "You foolish brat!" He winced in heavy retort and anguish, leaving him in a bitter rage. Raising his staff with one hand while still recovering, he drove the item into the ground. The bulbous tip flashed, and a gruesome explosion erupted.

Shockwaves upon shockwaves bellowed outwards, swallowing up everything in a perfect 360 all around. The ground shockwaves were like tsunami waves that rampaged on, and Craig raised his sword and stuck it into the earth, using it as an anchor as the winds and dust raged pass him. Craig could feel the violent friction against the strong winds, but through it all he persevered and held his sword in the maelstrom while everyone else was tumbling away. Even Erza and Natsu together along with those with heavy defense magic were left to be blown away.

As the strong waves shattered fragments of the earth, driving them forward, Craig hung low and kept his sword in the earth. "IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT?! COME ONE! YOU TORE APART MOUNTAINS!" He reprimanded harshly with his loud roaring.

Threshol was extremely challenged to the bitter degree. His blood boiled up through his magic and the bulbous staff end became a vile red. He let out an extremely loud yell and an explosion of Magic Power was unleashed.

" **Turmoil Infinity!** "

A boom could be heard from hundreds of miles away. The world's loudest gunshot went off and a super dense red shockwave went in every direction. It was a single one, but everything completely flattened. Everyone ducked for cover before being blown sky high. All around, the earth had a violent magnitude, completely leveling the nearby mountains into solid plateaus. The shockwaves roared like that of a monster, and the ground was leveled to the brim.

The dust settled, and Threshol was panting. He had exhausted a massive amount if his reserves, but if it meant defeating or blowing Craig away, it was worth it. "Have you said thy prayers…?"

The dust and rock slowly dwindled back down to Earth Land, and yet there were two swords prodded in the ground. Threshol's eyes widened in pure disbelief.

"This…can't be…"

Craig coughed harshly as he was on both knees and had himself anchored to the ground with the dark and blood red swords. His body had several scrapes and bruises, and his sea green t-shirt was barely intact; in fact, it thinned, but not enough for all to see through.

Threshol couldn't find his strength as that attack drained too much power. "No…monster!"

Craig panted heavily as all of the allies around him were starting to come around, albeit weakly and barely standing, but managing nonetheless. Dirt covered his face as his eyes narrowed, "Yeah, may as well label that on my forehead…by the way, you might wanna look up."

"As if I would listen to a novice like yo-!"

A white bomb dropped from above, exploding when it struck Threshol. The white explosion sent strong winds again all around, though they were not as violent and Craig held onto his swords with beyond-iron gripping.

Natsu was seen with a question mark over his head. "Wait, what?"

Cana looked up at the sky, seeing that the sun was being blocked out. She pointed at the massive flying ship with Pegasus features, and it was a sight to behold. "Look! Up there!"

Everyone looked up, where they saw the same structure flying overhead. They saw the bottom of the flying ship having cannons that were steaming, meaning shots were fired.

"The Christina!" Jenny smiled. She gave a wink up to the flying Blue Pegasus ship and gave a big thumbs up. "Nice timing, boys!"

Inside the ship, Hibiki was using his Archive Magic and tapping keys to manually operate the ship and piloting it. He smiled. "No problem. We were fortunate to get here in time. Eve is managing the cannons as we speak."

Eve looked through the firing hole, a target set on Threshol as he looked up. "Got another one! Fire!"

A white bomb went shooting downwards onto Threshold like an asteroid, and all watched in amazement.

"WOW!" Natsu shouted with wide eyes. "That's totally freakin awesome!"

The white bomb was met with Threshol's staff. The attacks of Christina's bombs and shockwaves made white bellow and roar, almost blinding the midair separating the target and the sender.

"Thou has nothing against me! Essence shall feast eternally!" He declared. With a shove of his staff, the last bits of shockwaves stopped, leaving him to falter to a foot.

Craig slid a foot underneath him, startling Threshol to an insane degree. The king's eyes widened in horror.

"Well I say you can tell me and whoever the same malarkey over and over…but we got our own lands and freedom! Destiny isn't for you to decide!" His swords sheathed, Craig had brought a fist from underneath and drove an uppercut.

Threshol's eyes dilated. _'No, I'm not gonna make it in time! Essence, feed onwards! This shall not be accepted! This cannot be!'_

" **Soaring Pain!** "

Craig's uppercut to the exposed chin was like a thunderclap. The jawbone cracked apart from inside and Threshol's eyes turned solid white as he shot upwards into the air around ten feet. Craig's knuckles were red, but he gave no damn as he watched the red-robed king unable to move.

"What the hell?! Fry him!" He yelled.

Snapping back to reality, everyone saw this as their opportunity. Erza gave the command to have an open fire on the spot, and everyone followed her lead as she requipped into her Heaven's Wheel and used her Circle Sword, in which Natsu complimented that with his Fore Dragon's Roar. Everyone unleashed a barrage of spells in one fell go, and they all closed in onto Threshol.

The king violently screamed in agony as he was struck by magic altogether. A volatile explosion again erupted, this one causing everyone to look in awe as they saw a blinding light that was all of their efforts. The eruption of light bellowed out, and they all watched as the attacks stopped at once.

In a huge crater not too far from Craig, there lied Threshol. He was severely incapacitated underneath some rubble, and he didn't look like he was gonna get up. He couldn't even groan in defeat.

Craig gave a small huff from the corner of his mouth while the remaining members of the alliance all gave great cheers and applaud for finally finishing what they had started. Their efforts had finally paid off, and they had at last made it to the third shield without any intrusion of the three kings. As they all celebrated, commenting randomly of their victory, many were more emphasized than others.\

"AW YEAH!" Natsu cheered. "That's showing them what we're all about!"

"This was a great victory." Erza said.

"Alright!" Wendy and Lucy cheered.

"Yeah!" Gray exclaimed.

Cana looked very satisfied. "Alright! Now that's the way we kick ass!" She looked more than appeased, but then she looked back at Craig. As to where they cheered, Craig stared coldly at the crater. Cana could've continued cheering a little bit more, but she was more inclined to what Craig had to say on his part.

Craig looked down the crater at Threshol, staring with an intense, sharp gaze. "You were always the more cautious of the three. For a wise guy, you sure got arrogant. Looks like Amaren's rubbed off on you…I pity you."

"Gngh. Save thy pity for someone else." Threshol groaned. His head moved towards the side towards the incoming third shield. "Thou must never forget, though I had fallen, there is still no hope for any of you to reach the great Essence."

Craig looked up at the incoming black dome. It was moving rather fast, and as it was drawn in, the more the ground was looking dry. Craig kept a bleak stare set on the third shield as it drew in closer. _'No hope of reaching Essence? None of us?'_ His eyes narrowed further. _'Something's off. I know Threshol is one of fail-safe systems, but why would he make a shield around Essence if his power is to eat and drain all ethernano in the area…unless…'_ His eyes widened a little as he glanced from the corner of his eyes at Threshol. _'I know Threshol uses shockwaves so that none can touch him, so is he implying that principle to the outside world? I wonder…'_ The more Craig pondered, the grimmer it seemed to get. He was piecing his experience with the personalities and styles of the three kings and looking back at the shields and how they operated. _'Generators for the first shield, then they resort to Organic Link Magic for the second shield, and as a good measure they put the linker…'_ Realization then dawned and he looked shocked. His head swiftly turned back towards the shield. "…inside the shield."

Natsu looked down at the ground, feeling a leech-like feeling. "Okay, I don't feel so good."

Lucy winced. "What's happening?"

Wendy was looking tired, and not because of the damage she took. "It's coming from the ground."

Cana herself was found on a knee. "What's going on? I feel my magic…no, it's like my being, it's…"

"Man. Can you all hear me?" Ichiya's voice echoed all over the area. "It is I, your noble comrade in arms."

Everyone who stopped celebrating noticed the ground and their bodies gave out, and they heard the voice over the whole area. The sound of Ichiya up from the Christina was a shocker.

"Ichiya?" Juvia asked.

"There is little time to explain. Hibiki, let us proceed." Ichiya pointed towards Hibiki who was beside him. "Carry our friends away from the earth!"

"I'm on it, boss man." Hibiki tapped a sequence of keys on his Archive Magic and pushed the last button. In an instant, a hatch opened up from underneath the Christina and brought down a very long ladder. The long ladder led to the allies.

"You all better hurry as fast as you can. My sensors are showing that the closer Essence gets, the more life is consumed. Yours included if you don't get into the air as fast as possible." Hibiki explained. "You should be safe on the ship, so hurry and get on board."

"You heard him, get moving!" Makarov ordered.

Everyone thus hurried up with climbing the still ladder. The many allies that were still able-bodied managed to carry themselves up onto the Christina, and if possible used their magic to haul the vast majority that were injured up. Safe to say that in a matter of minutes, all three hundred were able to fully dock onto the Christina. The Dragon Slayers used their Exceeds as means of flight to get up to the ship, which surprisingly had them not get motion sick, to which Ichiya made the vessel Dragon Slayer-safe zone.

The last one up the ladder was Craig as he watched with one more glance at the third shield. His suspicions were unable to be shaken up, and he hauled himself upwards and up to the hatch as the Christina finally ascended to an even greater height.

With everyone aboard, the space was pretty cramped with three hundred people. A vast majority were still in the cargo hold and snaking their way around to find themselves moving up towards the deck. The deck was much more open and they all could get a great open view of the blue skies above.

"Oh wow!" Wendy marveled.

"Sweet! So this is what it's like when flying and not by Happy!" Natsu looked around the deck and felt the breeze of open air pass on by. "His smile grew ever so wider. "This is awesome!"

"I must say, this is overwhelming." Erza said.

Makarov looked towards Master Bob. "Master Bob, thank you for the assist. We can't be anymore grateful to how valuable your save was."

Bob put a hand to his cheek and smiled. "Oh don't worry about it. These darlings are too good to lose. That said…" Master Bob turned towards the mages crammed all around. "Everyone listened up!" He sure got their attention as even Gajeel went wide-eyed at how demanding Bob just got. "Tend to the wounded in the lower deck. For those who can still use magic and stand, cast your support towards the upper deck!"

Everyone did as he advised and followed directions. Mirajane and Wendy both stayed on the lower deck to tend to the majority that were incapacitated, and the rest that were able emerged on deck and gathered around to see themselves all above the moving third shield.

Hibiki continued to press buttons on his keyboard on the deck. "Glad you could be here. Guys. It looks like the last king was finally incapacitated…but we can't afford to celebrate just yet. My scanners are reading that the third shield is the last one, and that there is a lifeform inside."

"Essence." Makarov said.

Hibiki nodded in confirmation. "That's right. From what we can gather, Essence can drain the ethernano embedded into our bodies, so that means that our lives will be lost if we get too close. The safest bet is to keep a long-range profile, hence why we'll break the third shield from above and use our bombs to hit him with all we have." It sounded like a great plan indeed, to Hibiki and everyone else, but Craig disagreed.

"Idiot." Craig grumbled from within the crowd. When his shoulder was brushed, he bared his teeth at a member and made him flinch and jerk away. Craig growled low and looked at Hibiki without his volume being too high. "He'll immediately suck up ethernano in everything, including magic attacks. Does he really think this'll stop him…no."

"Alright everyone, I have the canons set to full blast! Let's go!" Eve yelled. He put his hands set on the cannon in front. "Everyone cover your ears! Bomb's away!"

The white bombs dropped from underneath the Blue Pegasus ship, dropping like packages on towards the pitch black dome. The attack went down like a bomb, literally, and a blinding explosion rattled the earth underneath. Everyone stared down expectantly, save Craig, as the flashy display finally settled down after a minute.

When it all stopped, the pitch black shield was completely unharmed, much to everyone's surprise.

"That was full power! How did that shield withstand it?!" Ren exclaimed.

Hibiki was gathering data and analyzing as much of the shield as possible. "I'm running an analysis with data comprised by the first and second shields. Everyone, in the meantime, aim at one spot!"

Natsu held up a clenched fist. "Hell yeah! Alright guys, let's show this clown what magic is all about!"

Erza pointed down at the third shield. "Target in sight! Everyone, hit it with everything you've got!"

"Destroy this shield or I'll spin you all!" Obaba yelled.

All mages that were capable open fired down onto the third shield like they did with Threshol. The bombarding assaults all fell like rain onto one spot, and it was an onslaught of magic pouring down onto the third shield. They all poured out even harder, and the ground beneath was quaking from the intensity…and yet despite the ground shaking, the shield was not deterred in the remote slightest.

The attacks stopped, and the mages present all panted and were exasperating out of disbelief.

"How did that not do anything?!" Natsu yelled.

"Even with all of our magic?!" Gray exclaimed.

"What's this shield now? Huh?" Gajeel grunted.

Hibiki was typing away and the monitor showed significant readings; ones that made him go wide-eyed. "…what?" He gasped.

"What is it?" Lisanna asked.

"This isn't looking too good you guys." Hibiki said. "This third shield, it's far different compared to the other shields generated. You know how there's always some sort of mechanism generating a shield?" He paused. "Well I'm afraid that I got data on the third shield, and it isn't helping. The third shield…is not a DNA barrier, but alas…an-!"

"Ethernano barrier!" The voice was brought by a maniacal laughter afterwards. Everyone on deck heard the laughter coming from Threshol, who was hysterically going nuts as he was in an ice prison thanks to Gray. He was all tied up and was handcuffed from behind.

"What was that?" Cana asked.

"Thou has heard me right! Thy mighty Essence, it's as I had told Craig Crius! Thy Essence is untouchable, for the ethernano barrier shall keep all magic wielders and lifeforms from ever disturbing him again!" He maniacally laughed again, swerving like a worm. Many spines tingled at the prospect of what was to come.

"An…ethernano barrier?" Makarov went wide-eyed. He looked over the edged and down at the third shield, seeing as how the attacks didn't leave a mark. "It can't be…"

"It is, old man." Everyone turned to see Craig stepping up from within the crowd. His irritated look was still cascaded on his face and he didn't bother looking at the many terrified faces. He didn't even bother looking at Cana as she looked as shocked as the rest of them.

He stopped when he was in the middle of the deck. "Geez, you're all a bunch of morons. You couldn't figure it out from the very start? Of course it's an ethernano barrier, why else would your magic bounce right off?" He turned to give a sharp glance at Threshol. "So as a precaution to make sure Essence drains nearby ethernano and magic from inside the barrier through the earth, those outside can't even touch him. And I can guess that this yahoo saw that clear, so that no matter what will happen, you would have to be dead or a rock or some useless crap without ethernano to even have a remote chance of getting through that shield…and I can also bet that the only way to bring it down is by putting Essence down, because he's the third shield's Organic Link generator, right?"

Many were left speechless at how Craig was beyond perceptive. It wasn't just because he knew these guys, but with his knowledge of the world and whatever crazy stuff he's been through, he was perhaps right on the jewel. Erza and even Hibiki were shocked to say the least, and the latter was writing down information as fast as he could by Craig's words.

Threshol chuckled low, smirking mischievously. "You were always a very watchful person, Craig Crius. Thou is impressed you decoded that thought clear as day. Yes! No one can EVER touch Essence, for thy third shield shall forever be up since the great Essence is its link!"

Cana gasped as her eyes widened again. "Wait…of course!" She turned towards the third shield down below. "Now it makes sense. Whenever or however we saw it, each shield had its generator _inside_. The first shield had its two generators inside, the second shield had that one king, and now the last generator is inside the third shield." Cana turned back around, this time more annoyed and looking more despondent. "And since this an ethernano barrier, no human, or living creature, mage…anything with ethernano shall not pass!"

Hibiki was pressing buttons, and a circumference was around the third shield as it was even in the earth. "And even underground it won't help. It goes through the earth as well."

"Then…how are we gonna stop this thing?" Happy asked, worried.

Makarov looked down, looking distressed. "…" There weren't any words that could be said. The silence said it all. No matter how they could see it, the air itself had ethernano, and they couldn't expel any trace of it from their bodies. In truth, it was too grim for words. No matter how they saw it, that third shield will deflect and absorb any and all ethernano, even Etherion. Everyone grew silent over the gravity of the situation.

A sudden fist rammed the deck, catching a few eyes. Happy looked shocked. "Whoa!"

"I can't take anymore of this!" Natsu roared. "Are we supposed to just give up after one go?! Come on!" He tried rallying everyone again. "We're mages aren't we?! We can break through anything as long as we work as a team!"

"Shut up." Craig told him.

"You shut up, buddy!" Natsu yelled. "If you were a Fairy Tail Mage, you would've helped by now!"

Craig looked away, rolling his eyes. There was a shadow over his eyes and he had hands and arms crossed. He shook his head at how wrong Natsu was. It's true that Craig is far from a team player, and he could probably crush Natsu's skull, but even the mutation knew of his brash nature. He knew what exerting anger and frustration was like.

"You didn't even show your magic once! You didn't even use it a long time ago! If you really wanted to keep your magic a secret, then use that secret power right now!"

"Natsu, enough!" Erza ordered, putting a hand on his shoulder and holding him back. "You have no right to take this out on Craig. If his magic is close range, then it wouldn't help in this case anyway." Still, in the back of her mind, Erza wondered what exactly could Craig really do. So far, she hasn't sense even the slightest of Magic Power emanating from him.

Shaking, Natsu gritted his teeth and shrugged Erza away. "The hell with this! Happy!"

Happy took flight. "Aye, sir!" As Natsu jumped, Happy caught him and they sailed down towards the third shield.

Erza looked with wide eyes. "Natsu, wait!"

"Stupid pyro!" Gray yelled. "That shield will block your magic!"

Natsu didn't listen as Happy rushed him down. He let out a cry as his fists were coated in flames and he violently struck the shield with a hefty explosion. He began to pound away at the shield, even with his bare hands when the other wasn't lit.

Everyone watched in awe at how Natsu relentlessly attacked the anti-ethernano shield.

"There's no way I'm lettin' this thing take lives from us! You think I'm gonna have this monster take away everything I know and love, think again!" Natsu was just losing it as he couldn't let up. His fists pounded the shield, but no matter what or how hard, it didn't even dent. When it came to his bare fists, he couldn't break it either, and left his knuckles to bruise badly. "Come on!"

Eventually enough was enough. Everyone above watched on as Natsu violently attacked the shield all by himself, but the shield was rejecting his ethernano and magic in all. As much as it was, they knew they couldn't stop it.

Natsu was panting badly as his breathing was getting heavy. He was feeling more drained by the second as he was punching and letting his anger and frustration run about. His energy settled soon, and Happy saw how bad his pal was beating himself up. It was time to stop, and Happy hauled Natsu back up from the third shield, much to his dismay.

"Happy!" Natsu barked.

"Natsu! Stop!" Happy insisted as he soared back up the ship.

Natsu was wide-eyed as he looked up at Happy as he looked desperate in keeping Natsu alive. The Dragon Slayer looked shocked and he stared up at all the shocked and despondent faces of everyone. In his mind, he was drawing a blank. He looked back down at the third shield and couldn't even fathom how he was unable to break it. He mentally sweared at his fault and Happy set it him back onto the deck, with everyone giving him room to pant.

Gray shook his head. "Seriously man, stop. This isn't helping."

"Gray's right, Natsu. We'll find a way…somehow." Lucy said.

Natsu was on his hands and knees, panting with shadows over his eyes. "Sorry…I couldn't do it…DAMNIT!" He panted a little more and was left to muddle over his impatience. Through his grief and failure, Natsu felt a warm arm slip around and haul him up.

He turned his head. "Erza?"

Though frowning, Erza's eyes were soft. "Don't put this on yourself. We'll find a way."

Craig stared at Natsu as he was being comforted. Craig saw how Natsu was looking grim, but through it, he felt heavy pity. From what he knew through speeches and actions set by the Dragon Slayer, he wanted to protect everyone he cared for, and no matter what see that he succeeds…and Craig hated that concept.

He looked back at Threshol and stared coldly. "And the only way to stop the third shield is by destroying Essence?"

Threshol nodded. "Thou is correct, but no living thing can break through."

Craig stared ahead at the third shield and kept a long pause going. He looked…quiet. While his heart rate was going up, he knew what had to be done. No one could get through because they were mages and had ethernano and magic by their side, but there was one crucial weapon they had that would change everything…

Makarov turned towards Hibiki, looking troubled. "Not even Christina's cannons or our combined attacks can break it. Got any other ideas?"

Hibiki kept his magic scanners set on the area. "I'm trying to find a way…but no, as long as we have magic and ethernano, we can't pass through that shield."

Ichiya was grimacing. "Man. I'm afraid we may have to…"

Cana looked down at the deck and grew despondent. "This blows." She angrily turned towards her side. "Not that you contributed Cra-!" To her surprise, Craig was not there. Her eyes became large ovals and she looked around. "Wait, what?! Where the hell did he…?"

"Look!" Jura pointed out. On the edge of the ship, something seemed to have fallen off. Everyone's eyes were drawn towards the figure and saw it dive downwards. Many were startled heavily and gasped as a person had went after the third shield like Natsu did.

Cana rushed over towards the edge, watching the figure descend. Her eyes remained wide. "Craig?!"

"Hraaahhhh!" Craig let out a strong and powerful, primal roar as he descended downwards towards the third shield. "I'm coming for you…Essence!"

"You fool! You'll bounce right off like Natsu and all of our attacks!" Gray yelled.

"Get back here!" Makarov ordered.

Hibiki's scanners were beeping, and his eyes casted away from Craig's sudden actions and towards the monitors. His magic scanner was showing signs of…peculiar awareness. The intriguing piece of evidence among the three hundred showed magic imprints and signatures, but there was something wrong.

When Hibiki zeroed in on Craig's falling icon, a smaller monitor showed up, and the magic and ethernano signatures were unlike anything he saw. "What…? No way…"

Hibiki looked back with wide eyes as Craig dove into the third shield, and Cana looked on angrily, but then her anger subsided to shock when Craig swerved right on through slowly before his entire body went through the third shield, being swallowed in pitch black.

"What?!" Obaba yelled. "I don't believe this!"

Jura's eyes were shaking. "The beast of a man…he actually went through the third shield?!"

Natsu, still supported by Erza, looked startled. "What?"

Erza looked just as shocked. "But, this barrier keeps out all magic and ethernano…so how could he have…"

Threshol's eyes widene din horror. "Im…possible…"

Sirens went off on the ship, and all attention went towards Hibiki on the deck's upper bow. They had a lot of questions, but hopefully what Hibiki had to say might provide either a distraction or answers.

"Everyone, you saw that as well as I did." He said. "Craig actually went through the third shield. He's going against Essence…alone."

Cana gaped her mouth. "EH?! I knew he was crazy, but that's just plain psycho! That meat-tearing animal prowling snobbish punk is gonna get himself killed!"

"That's not fair!" Natsu yelled. "How did he get through?!"

Hibiki pressed one more button. "Take a look at this…"

A huge monitor showed the area. The third shield was a solid black dome with a red signature inside, indicating Essence; above were the small dots of everyone, and the one that was suspended was Craig's. Two monitor's showed up, one that was near the Christina, and one with Craig. The monitors showed some shocking detail. The shock everyone had was unimaginable, and they could now see why and how Craig had gotten through.

"T-these levels…" Makarov muttered. "Craig's is…"

Cana was at a loss for words. The monitors showed the scans of all three hundred mages, and the ethernano and magic signatures. While they had signatures, Craig's was…

"…zero?"

* * *

A thunderous thud raged about in the area. Craig felt the shock of his landing rattle through his ankles. "Gnngh!" He took a huge grunt and then slowly straightened himself back up. "Damn fall, that'll rattle my stride for awhile." He took notice of how he could visibly see the ground through the darkness all around. He gave a suspicious look left and right as he craned his head about, catching a feeling of this familiar air. "Just as I had thought, as cold as I remembered it."

Taking the wrapped gray jacket with brown sleeves from his waist, he adjusted and undid the tied sleeves. He put the clothing on, putting up the brown hood over his head. "This air seriously feels like death to me. Can't believe I'm still walking and breathing in this stuff again…"

He looked around the area again. When he turned his back, there was a weak thud that made pebbles shake.

"Huh?"

Another thud, this one being harsher, made the rocks jump. Another thud, and then another; each one grew louder and louder. The dark energy eroding from a certain direction caused Craig's spine to shiver.

He brought a leg back and bared his sharp teeth. "…oh great."

" **GGRRAAHHHHH!** " A high frequency roar bellowed outwards, erupting through the third shield and making everyone cover their ears. Craig twisted his face at the high winds aimed at his face, making his jacket flap.

Craig looked despondent upwards as the roar stopped, wiping the dark saliva off his face with his sleeve. "Well you're no fruitcake yourself, pal."

A pair of yellow eyes were seen high above in the darkness. A low, blood-curdling growl could be heard as a pair of gauntlets clutched along the sides. The great beast stared down at Craig, witnessing his hooded figure and the sea-blue eyes that dared to look at his. The beast's eyes narrowed when coldly staring into Craig's soul.

Despite the size disadvantage, Craig sneered with a smirk. "Remember me?"

" **GGRRAAHHHHH!** " Essence roared down again, quaking the earth briefly. Craig held his ground as he took one step forward.

As he did, Essence's full figure emerged from the darkness. He was a black beast with upper body armor of pitch black over his purple skin. His face was of upper black helmet gear with devil horns. He had sharp teeth that were as black as night. He had large armored bat-like wings with purple edging. In short, he looked like the world's largest armored reaper with no scythe.

The beast snarled down at Craig again, nearly crouching to intimidate him.

"Yeah, I thought so." Craig cracked his knuckles and looked more fierce than ever. "You know what? I destroyed you before, and you know what that means? I'll repeat history again."

Essence roared down at Craig violently, challenged by his demeanor.

Craig took a running stance and violently cried out with sharp teeth bared. "COME ON!"

Essence, remembering of Craig and that same look, violently roared out at him, and both readied for another cataclysmic showdown; this time, one side will stay down for good.

* * *

 **Like I said, these few chapters have been getting longer, and next chapter will very much be a long one. Hope this chapter piqued some interest! No flashbacks this chapter, but next one will have at least 1 flashback. Review and comment, please! Until next time! :)**


	19. What The Mind Can See

A deafening roar bellowed from above as the near-hundred-foot-tall behemoth raised one of his black gauntlets. He swung it downwards to attack Craig, and in response, the false swordsman tucked himself in and tumble-rolled ahead, avoiding the hand from above. Craig then pivoted and opened up his jaws. With a harsh snarl, he crouched and sprung upwards. He latched onto the muscular arm and crawled on all fours up the long gauntlet, reaching the bare skin at the elbow, which was purple.

Essence snarling, in Craig's opinion, was considered a good sign.

He pulled out his dark red sword and brought it back. "Hrah!" With a harsh shout, he stabbed into Essence's bare elbow, making the huge monster roar at the sharp stinging sensation running through his joint.

Craig then saw an incoming second hand with claws on that gauntlet as well. He hurried and plucked the dark red sword out and took a big leap away as the swipe missed its mark. Craig landed on the ground and slid back several feet. When he regained himself, he took to a lunge again and swiftly charged after Essence, heading right for the legs.

Essence lowered his head and his demonic mouth opened up. A dark seal was spotted and converged into a purple ball. The ball in his mouth then erupted, firing a compressed beam of dark energy at Craig. Craig saw the incoming attack but was able to maneuver well around the trailing force. The beam made a ground-shaking explosion that looked like a small dome behind Craig.

"Have this!" Drawing another sword, Craig crossed them and made them look like a giant pair of scissors. " **Scissor Runner!** "

He passed the large monster's ankles, snipping with his swords like a pair of scissors. The skillful slicing left small scratches on the ankles armor, but no actual damage was implied.

Craig looked back behind his shoulder to see the damage was hardly dealt with. "I knew you were stronger from before. This is far from simple."

Essence turned around to glower at Craig with his massive demonic face. At the same time, he looked annoyed and angry, but those sharp teeth and yellow eyes showed a smirk. The beast was aware of Craig himself and had remembered how he had been defeated before. Essence snarled back down at him, challenging his will to fight on.

Craig grunted and retreated his two swords. "Looks like I gotta go bare-handed…something you can't seem to stand if I recall."

 _Swallowing a lump for the umpteenth time, Craig was towered by the mighty Essence. He could feel a maleficent dark power resonating from the massive giant from outside the ruins of what was Amaren's huge castle. He had dilating eyes swelling with anxiety with a beating heart._

 _Essence's yellow eyes cascaded down towards him. He looked at Craig, but the oddest feature was that it looked as though he was looking at some insect, or some sort of small creature that had some form of ignorance._

 _The massive beast can feel the beating life down at his feet, but his sensory had no trace of what seemed to be ethernano, his food source. Something seemed off for him, and if it had some form of life, then he had to rid of it._

 _Essence raised a foot and readied to step down onto Craig. As the beast brought down his foot, Craig went wide-eyed and dodged the foot. The earth shook and cracked up from the foot hitting the ground harshly._

 _Craig landed and he looked swiftly up at Essence. "I gotta get up there." He took notice of the abdominal area, where there was some sort of glowing red spherical object with dark intricate symbols all around. That's the one thing that stand out with Essence aside from the yellow eyes. "If that ain't a power source, I don't know what is."_

 _He drew all of his blades simultaneously, making his signature style seen. "It's worth a shot." Craig lunged ahead after the tall monster and let out a violent roar as he went to attack Essence with the ankles his first target._

 _Essence swiped his arm, sending a crescent of darkness at Craig. Craig jumped and spiraled in midair. "_ _ **Spiral Dragon Slice!**_ _" He funneled and sliced around the crescent, cutting right through it and landed on the ground briefly before he reached the ankles again. "HRAH!" He stabbed the mouth blade on the side, making Essence growl at the stinging wrath. Craig wasted no time and charged up Essence's knee with the swords as anchors all along the way. He was crawling upwards like a spider to a wall and closed in on the red center. "Now let's see what I can do!" He, again, leapt up and crossed his swords. He slashed, but in the midst of doing so was drawn away with Essence grabbing him by the waist._

" _Hey-whoooaa!" Craig was drawn in the air, where he was met with Essence's face head on. The demonic creature growled down at Craig, narrowing his eyes upon inspection of him. Craig showed little struggle as he still had all swords in hand._

 _The two had a long stare-down, and Craig looked straight into Essence's eyes with defiance. Though his heart was still filled with anxiety, it was by means of the overwhelming energy that Essence was giving off. This forbidden power was staggering to say the very least._

 _Essence, having no interest in Craig due to no ethernano or Magic Power, dropped him. As Craig fell down, he tried to hastily look for anything of use to latched onto. He found a target in the ankle armor. Sheathing all of his swords while falling down, he tumbled through the air and straightened out soon when reaching the ankles._

 _Craig grabbed the armor and latched on. As he slid down, Essence's eyes widened and he let out a mighty roar of agony. His head turned in all directions and he felt his shin guards burn from the touch._

 _Craig looked up with mild surprise. "What?" He looked down towards his hands. He adjusted his grip to another area on the armor and Essence let out another roar of pain. "Is he…in pain…?"_

"That's when I figured out your biggest flaw. You're just as open as anyone else. Back then, the more lives and ethernano energy you took from all around you, the stronger you become…but the trick was that since no one could ever touch you since you'd suck their life away, that left me to realize that you're super sensitive to living energy touching you. It's like burning acid to you…" Craig's glance turned towards the arm he crawled up upon, seeing no visible damage except for the wound he put in the joint. But unfortunately for him it was healing up already. "But it looks like you're not falling for the same thing twice. Damnit." Craig then looked at Essence's abdomen; the red core from before was gone, and it was instead heavy plated armor, denser around the chest than anywhere. He kept a serious look as he inserted his mouth blade once more into his mouth. "I know where it is now." He lunged ahead after Essence again. "You can't hide it from me!"

Essence gave off a heavy gravity field, weighing down every rock all around him. A dark sphere conjured at his mouth again, this one being of the same caliber. Instead of firing a beam like before, Essence exerted the sphere itself.

Craig took a huge crouch and arched backwards, making an upside down bridge. The two-meter diameter sphere passed over his unexposed stomach, leaving Craig free as a bird while the bomb continued shooting outwards at high speeds.

* * *

Everyone aboard the Christina was at a loss for words. They were seeing the monitors as clear as day, but they couldn't be right. Right? Every living thing has ethernano drawn into their bodies. Their bodies naturally draw in ethernano from the atmosphere, replenishing their magic reserves. But comparing all of theirs to Craig's, he was like the undead!

"Craig Crius has no ethernano or magic dwelling?!" Jura exclaimed in shock.

"Having no magic is one thing, but what is this tomfoolery? No ethernano?" Lyon spatted out. "I've never seen anything like this before."

Exasperation and shock swelled with little room for anyone to recover. Whatever was happening, it was known today that the rogue, or perhaps craziest, person of the bunch has been revealed to be far different, as he was not a mage.

"You mean that guy's been in our guild?" Gray questioned.

"Now it all makes sense." Erza thought back to those times when she watched Craig come face to face with enemies. She remembered from awhile back that against Grander, not once did he use a spell. Then came the recent events against Hybria and Threshol. When she pieced it all together, adding the fact she couldn't sense any magic resonating from him, it did make sense. "Now we see it. Craig isn't a mage at all. He's just…a normal guy." She couldn't piece it herself, but 'normal' was really the best appropriate term. If you don't have ethernano, then what are you? Alien? Dead? The most suitable word was normal, and that was unsettling to the Dragon Slayer right beside her.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Natsu shouted. "Are you saying that Craig can't use magic at all?!"

Hibiki adjusted the large monitor, showing a large dark object against a smaller object inside the black dome. "That's exactly what it means. It looks like he has enough skill alone without magic."

"Then why is he in a guild? A guild is for mages, right?" Gray asked.

Gajeel snickered. "Well this got a whole lot more interesting. Looks like the meat shredder was our ace after all."

Cana nervously smiled through the small contemplative panic she had. "Well…this is awkward. That guy actually is an ace. Someone who doesn't use magic is our only hope of defeating this madness. If we weren't useless then, we are now." She pinched the bridge of her nose and let out an exasperated sigh. "Cranky, Cranky, Cranky…you really know how to leave us in a pitiful position, don't you?" She looked over the edge of the flying ship, howling into the winds. "You have the dumbest luck! Every time I want you choked, you just go and make a fool out of my wishes! I hope you're happy facing that guy alone!" While many did question how she could be so anti-supportive of him, they were all in the same boat. Craig gave a poor impression to them, and he's as worse as they come, with a pair of jaws to match the ferocity of his attitude. But in all…Cana was honest with herself when she actually saw this coming. Ever since meeting that monster not too long ago, there hasn't been a single moment where he failed to be a last-minute savior or ace. When he saved her from a Dark Guild, when they were in Solidaster, when she was on that job, when they couldn't get through the second shield and Natsu was about to be killed, and now being the only one out of the entire Earth Land living population to be their salvation against Essence.

The brunette narrowed her eyes as she glared down at the third shield. "Seriously…his dumb luck is just…nuts."

"I can't imagine being without magic. How does he do it?" Lucy wondered, recalling how he fought Hybria and all the others, and that was all pure skill.

"Well now…seems thou has underestimated Craig Crius yet again." Threshol's voice was heard again, and all turned towards him.

Makarov's eyes widened with a gasp. "You mean Craig has fought you and Essence before?"

Threshol chuckled. "Believe it or not, yes. Thou has rendered so many scars that day. It took us a very long time to reconstruct the great and mighty lord that is Essence. It was because of Craig's uncanny emptiness that he exploited the weaknesses of Essence alone."

Cana looked back with shock. "You mean Craig defeated this monster before-?!"

She was cut off when strong winds blew out from underneath. Her hair went wild and she covered up. Everyone felt a strong wave of energy shoot up from the third shield. They all covered up, but enough was seen so that they could witness a dark sphere shooting out from the side of the pitch black shield. The dark sphere shot far away deep into the mountain range. They all had wondrous expressions of what the dark sphere was, and their eyes watched as it went on into the depths of the mountains far away. There was a silence, a very hollow one, and then Cana's eyes widened.

"Everybody get down!"

A dark shockwave echoed outwards before an eruption of dark light shot up into the sky like a pillar. The entire mountain range was submerged and reduced to smoldering bits of flying rock and dust that disintegrated into ash from the darkness. Everyone on the deck had fallen over and strong winds muted their screams.

When the shockwaves and explosion settled down, a massive hysteria of fresh cindered rock and desolate flat land was evident. The entire stack of mountains was obliterated in one go.

Gray was shocked to say the least. "What the hell was that?!"

"That bomb crumbled those mountains like tissue paper?!" Gajeel exclaimed.

Erza's eyes weer wide with heavy disbelief. "I've never seen so much power compressed into a single attack. Is this really what Craig is up against?"

Cana's eyes darted back towards the third shield, looking down into the pitch black darkness. "Cranky, I sure as hell hope you know what you're doing…because, as much as I hate to say it…" Her face gave way to grieving despondence. "…you're our last hope…" She drooped her head. "Oh god, I hope he didn't hear that."

* * *

Craig drew a vicious punch forward. " **Smash!** " Since he was already in midair, he dealt a bone-crushing punch across Essence's face. The massive blow made the giant monster roar as he took a small step backwards. Craig hit Essence's chest plate area and bounced right off with a backflip, evading another swipe from the hideous beast.

He acrobatically landed onto the ground and made no hesitations when looking off to the side. He glanced at Essence's right foot and drew a sword. With a stern lung, he swiped. Faster than the blink of an eye.

Essence roared at the injury he sustained, and his armor had a burning sensation. The massive monster hollered down angrily towards Craig, seeing him as a huge annoyance. Despite having no need to devour power, since Craig possessed none, the monster scowled and gave off a dark aura.

"Looks like I can still do damage after all." Craig said. His eyes narrowed then and there as the dark aura around Essence was getting to be noticeable. The foot of the monster, and the side of his face, were sizzling. "What…?"

Craig looked at the outlines of the chest plate area. It was glowing red. Everywhere Craig made contact with earlier, especially with his fists and hands, the locations were sizzling and the steam was drawn in towards the chest. Craig watched on in silence as Essence growled with regenerated areas. He gave another savage roar down towards Craig, the impact of the soundwaves picking him up and sending him flying.

"GAH!" Craig flew with the rock and rubble, eventually thudding on his back and slamming onto his stomach. He winced and groaned at the harsh display of power and made it to his knees.

"Did his power suddenly increase…?" Craig was muttering to himself, and he looked more than a little peeved as Essence's wings spread out. "Oh, god." Essence took flight into the skies, flapping up hundreds of feet far into the dark shield's ceiling.

Essence brought his arm around and swiped harshly, sending a crescent at Craig. The speed of the crescent was faster than the speed of sound. Craig's eyes widened as he barely had time to leap away and use his one sword drawn as a face shield.

A massive explosion erupted, dark fields of energy scourged the landscape and sent rock flying in all directions. Craig was beyond lucky as that back leap he took kept him from taking a direct hit. He yelled out as he went flying backwards again, landing on his side and tumbling sideways until he smashed into the side of a large debris piece. The impact was powerful enough to make him yell out and fall on his face.

His sword was twirling in the air, stabbing the ground right beside him. His groan was muffled with his face in the ground, but it was soon heard as he stood back up, using his sword as a cane as he got to his feet.

"Damn bastard. You got stronger alright." He grumbled. "I liked you better when you were dead!"

Essence howled down at Craig again, and he clenched a gauntlet and went driving down after Craig at speeds that could match a fighter jet. Craig held his ground and sheathed his sword, and he reached out ahead and used his hands to block.

' _This is gonna hurt my wrists…and my entity.'_

The massive punch was driven forward, and Craig took the entire blunt with arms stretched out to take the massive assault. He let out harsh grunts as he was driven back easily by the weight of Essence's punch. The beast planted his feet on the ground and leaned forward, driving Nic into the large rock behind him. Craig got his feet behind him and caught himself being a wedge between the rock and the gauntlet. His strain kept on piling as Essence was driving more weight to crush him.

"You're…really…pissing me off! I'm mad, ya devil!" His blood pulsated through his body, and his legs got an extra surge flowing as he used the adrenaline to his advantage. He sprung off the rock and then flipped his entire body so that he rolled through the air and landed on Essence's wrist. The monster looked questioned as Craig somehow maneuvered around that with brute strength, and he saw Craig run up his arm fast.

" **Soaring Pain!** "

Craig dealt a fierce uppercut to Essence's chin, making the beast's neck crank upwards. However, in midair, Craig's eyes were to the bruise he left on the chin. It was healing already. _'He's regenerating that fast. Whatever changed, he's taking my hands-on attacks.'_ His eyes sharpened further. _'This sucks, big time.'_

Craig then was swatted by Essence, and he fell to the earth below with little gain on his hold. Landing on his feet onto a rock mound was his saving grace and broke his fall, and Essence growled down at him.

* * *

Threshol felt the earth rage beneath from nonstop quaking. He knew that there was a battle ensuing between Essence and Craig, and for him this was somehow amusing. Compared to how shocked he was when he found out Craig passed through, he had heavy confidence with what was in store for later on. It's as if he knew how this battle would turn out.

He let out a maniacal chuckle, which got on everyone's nerves.

"What's he laughing about?" Gajeel asked. "Did he break down or did that crazy guy knock a few of his screws loose with that uppercut?"

"I think it's a bad omen." Lucy foreshadowed. "Look at his wicked smirk. That's one that tells of arrogance, not hysteria."

Cana approached the ice prison and stared several feet away from the icy cold bars. "What is it you're hiding?" She demanded.

Threshol kept a confident smirk as his chuckling continued on. "Nothing, for I just find this amusing is all."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If thou has not realized it by now, then he should've learned that his fate was sealed along with yours." His eyes behind his devastated golden mask dilated with hints of confidence behind his engrossed mayhem. "Craig Crius, that tarnation indeed was the very weakness of Essence. He exploited his vulnerability to living matter. It was like acid to thy skin; blood circulating through that disgrace of humanity's veins was the ironic flaw in thy holy creation. Craig destroyed his core, ending Essence then and there. The horrid thought still haunts thou to this day."

Natsu looked blankly at him. "So, that guy does have a history with you guys after all."

"True as that made be, he shall _be_ history." Threshol's eyes narrowed. "Once he learns of the 'modifications' we've made."

"Modifications?" Cana questioned.

* * *

Craig let out a harsh shout as he drove his forearm in a swing against Essence's leg, making a loud thud rage through the air. Essence snarled down with anger at Craig from that blow, but Craig grunted when he saw that his attack only agitated the huge beast.

"There it is again…" He reeled back and watched as the spot he hit with his fists and forearm on the leg had begun healing and steaming. The steam was then drawn in towards the chest plate area, where the outlines were glowing a vibrant red. The energy was sucked inside, and that's when Essence clenched both fists that brimmed with power.

Craig sidestepped and dodged the punch that was aimed for him. The ground rampaged as Craig slid off to the side, covering up. Thankfully his hood and jacket on took almost all the dirt and rock, leaving his face alright. When the blow subsided, he darted his eyes back up at Essence.

"I was right, there was something different after all."

…

Cana's eyes widened in horrid shock. "What did you just say?"

Erza looked with equal shock. "Does this mean…?"

Threshol had high confidence as he smirked at them some more. "Thou heard me right. I shall only repeat thyself but once more. After thy fall of Essence, us three have been making blueprints, and the formula for the perfect specimen in Amaren's name. For that, be made modifications to the great Essence. We have altered his core so that it's safely protected, and then we've modified the biggest flaw there was. Now instead of being harmed by Craig's physical skin…he can now absorb every impact, increasing his power further." His smirk grew all the more diabolical, striking everyone's nerves. "So now, the only way for Essence to fall is by having the same dark power used against him. Fight fire with fire. Thy time on his land is over! All shall perish yet! You have zero chance at winning this! With Craig's end, you too shall end!"

Gajeel reeled back. "I've heard some crazy stuff before, but that's just plain psycho!"

"So in a sense, Craig down there is completely helpless." Jura said.

Natsu clenched his fist tight out of frustration. "Damnit! C'mon! That isn't even remotely fair!"

"Nothing is fair in this world we live in!" Threshol barked out. "You pathetic insects should've realized that by now. The only way to prove your worth is through survival and by wits. This world shall take advantage of your feeble minds. You all are worthless cockroaches!"

Cana gritted her teeth and looked back at the third shield down below. "If there was a time you used your dumb luck, it's now."

* * *

Craig had all of his blades set and crossed them. He went lunging at another crescent fired at him by Essence. "Gotta get to that core!" He tilted his head so his mouth blade was perpendicular to the ground. " **Devil's Cross!** " He slashed both swords out, and swiped the mouth blade up, making a cross-shape slashing move that cut through the incoming crescent.

The assault, however, didn't leave Craig unscathed.

The broken crescent behind erupted into unstable explosions, shooting Craig ahead and had him tumbled along the ground harshly. Every impact to his shoulder and ribs was bone-breaking, and he landed on his back, his head facing straight up as his swords were sprawled all around.

He was all dazed. His vision was blurry and his ears were ringing from that blast behind him that roared like thunder. Everything was spinning to him; a spinning blur that was almost completely black.

"I can't touch him…it can't use my blades…" Craig was low on options as he was muttering in his dazed state. He was so distraught that Essence was towering over him, growling down at Craig's sprawled body. The mighty beast took full advantage and made a fist covered in darkness and drove it down.

The ground erupted, and Craig was seen again flying off with his swords. He yelled again as he closed his eyes, unable to think clearly as his body was losing strength.

' _He can absorb my living touches, and my body is too weak to throw my swor-GAH!'_ Craig slammed into another rock mound, gagging as he fell on his face as debris fell atop of him, leaving his vision completely black.

All he heard was silence, and Essence's growling from outside.

' _I gotta get to that core, but he's keeping me away. He's learned…'_ Craig couldn't even feel his fists clench from inside the rubble he was in. _'I won't quit…not ever…'_

It was then that Craig had gotten a funny feeling. As the darker the light around him had gotten, the more distant Essence's growling was, and he couldn't feel the ground shake. He got a sudden flash of another picture entirely.

 _Craig Crius, and he looked roughly nine. It was hard to discern, but it was him in a comfortable green hakama pants and top. He had no swords and sat cross-legged atop of a serene mountain with smooth layers of grass. All around at the top of the huge mountain, you could see the mist and clouds down below, and there was clear viewing of the other mountain tops from all around poking out from below._

 _Craig rubbed the back of his head, yawning. He was suddenly brought back to Earth Land when there was a massive thud from in front. His eyes widened when there was an old man, looking close to around ninety or a hundred, riding on the back of a wyvern that had just landed on the domain._

" _Craig, don't tell me you were falling asleep again." The old man huffed._

" _Uh…no?" Craig was a terrible liar, but his facial expression when he did was too priceless. The old man couldn't help but chuckle at Craig's amusement._

" _Such an odd child you are, quite the amusing one as well." The old man sighed with a grin. "With that kind of hilarity, you find yourself landing a lucky girl one day."_

 _Craig stuck his tongue out in defiance. "Meh! As if!"_

 _The old man chuckled. "Ha, that'll change yet once you get older, my young lad." The wyvern lowered his head and neck, allowing for the old man to slide off and land on his feet. He turned and patted the huge beast._

" _Now, Craig." The old man said. "Listen carefully. Do you know of a concept called chi?"_

 _Craig blinked. "Chi?"_

" _Chi, the essence in all things. Believe it or not, Craig, we all have chi. It's the matter of how one channels it. Batto-Ba here has chi, I have chi, and you as well. Even the grass and flowers have chi. It's what defines our will, and, our center."_

 _Craig looked down at his hakama-covered abdomen and blinked. "So, that's…good?"_

 _The old man smiled. "In a sense. How about I show you?"_

 _The old man took a sac hanging around nearby and placed it in front of Craig. Both sat cross-legged and Craig watched in awe as the old man brought out a bowl, a pen, and what seemed to be a piece of paper. "You see Craig…" He stuck the pen into the ground and balanced the piece of paper. "Chi is perhaps one of the most powerful forms of utility ever devised. There's technology these days, and there's magic, and then there's this." He held up the glass bowl. "This bowl is made of a special ceramic liquid that keeps it immune to being penetrated by magic. The trick, is this." He put the bowl upside down on the pen and piece of paper."_

 _Craig looked up at him. "So…"_

" _Watch…"_

 _Craig cascaded his eyes down below, watching as the old man closed the eyes. He seemed to be focusing on the particles if possible, He had both hands the same distance away from the glass bowl and he breathed in and out. The paper was then seen moving very slowly counterclockwise, much to Craig's disbelief._

" _Whooaa." He marveled. "Chi can do that?"_

 _The old man slowly stood up and walked towards a nearby rock. "Oh yes. That was chi, and not magic. Odd, right?" He chuckled at the wide eyes Craig had. "Now, watch…"_

 _The old man held up two fingers put together and closed his eyes. He took a minute, and Craig had heavy anticipation. The old man struck straight down on the rock with the two fingers only, and the whole slab of flat rock completely split into two. The rock was so thick, and he did it with just two fingers._

" _Wow!" Craig was in awe. "How did you do that?! You didn't have to punch it!"_

 _The old man slowly straightened back up and cracked his back. "Oh! I'm gonna feel that in the morning…anyways…" He turned towards Craig with a smile. "Young boy, the usage of chi; it takes the skill of the mind, body, and all of the energy that you have around you. People say it's paranormal, but I have been using this technique since I was your age. Using chi is the kinetic flow, matter of which you can lift, or even turn into your salvation. In all, it's the most difficult thing to explain. Perhaps the greatest mystery next to the One Magic."_

" _Can it make me lift a grizzly bear? Or blow up an island? Or even spontaneously combust?"_

" _It's chi Craig, not an omnipotent dynamite force."_

" _Okay."_

" _I'll demonstrate to you, young Craig, what it means…to use a special chi technique that I learned. It is a very powerful form of chi." The old man slowly walked a ways away from Craig, towards his Wyvern, standing nearly twenty feet away._

" _Craig, this chi form…you must feel the energy in your arms…" He closed his eyes. "Relax everything in your muscles…think nothing, but picture the energy flowing, the flow in your fingertips. Find the rhythm, and…make it become one."_

 _Batto-Ba opened up his mouth, surging energy for a beam. Craig's eyes watched in shocked as the wyvern was gonna strike him. "Look out!"_

 _Batto-Ba fired a small beam at the old man, but the old man himself did not block or dodge. Instead, his body pivoted, and he swerved around the energy beam. The arms and hands, however, swiped the sides of the beam as it past him. When the beam faded, and when the old man finished following through his side swipe, his hands were coated in the same energy as the blast was. The energy shaped into his image, which were long blades._

 _He moved them around with intricate fashion, and Craig was wide-eyed. "Cool…"_

 _The old man then galloped towards a nearby rock, and he swiped with the energy blades he made. The whole entire rock split apart, and when the old man stopped moving and stretched apart his fingertips, the energy faded away._

" _Cool!" Craig exclaimed. "Weird, but cool!"_

 _The old man chuckled. "I knew you'd like that. But Craig…" He turned towards Craig, his gaze ever so serious, and Craig saw that with his own eyes. "Listen. You're special. You have this special gift. I myself and fathomed by it, and you may not know it's there…but it's there. It lies dormant, and only you can unlock it. Your chi mixed with this energy you have dormant inside…you may very well be able to bend any energy to your will. You just have to picture, and find that flow. You may even be able to turn one's magic against him or her."_

Essence growled down at the rock pile as it was not moving. It looked like he was done, and as the beast was turning away, the pile of rocks had begun to move, rattle a little. Essence looked piqued and annoyed as he still felt life energy lingering beneath. He snarled as a rock was moved, and Craig was seen hauling it with one arm and pushed it away.

There was a shadow over Craig's eyes, making it hard to tell what kinds of emotions he was feeling at the moment. "…chi energy, huh?" Essence roared down at him again, making his gaze cascade up towards the monster.

"Well I hope that memory is helpful, because I'm betting my life on it." He jumped out of the rock pile and broke into a run. He darted ahead at Essence and kept on going, despite the injuries he's sustained. "Bring it on!"

Essence swiped his arm, sending a crescent at Craig. That dark crescent was the solemn key Craig needed, and he closed in and gained greater speed.

' _C'mon, remember what that old timer said back in that memory.'_ He told himself.

" _Craig, this chi form…you must feel the energy in your arms…" He closed his eyes. "Relax everything in your muscles…think nothing, but picture the energy flowing, the flow in your fingertips. Find the rhythm, and…make it become one."_

As Craig ran ahead, he tried and processed. As he gained speed, he was as loose as could get, his muscles relaxing, tension decreasing in the shoulders as he loosened up the arms. He relaxed, and then saw the crescent coming for him. He only saw a crescent, but was that all he could see? If he had to get a better picture, he had to see the energy, but all he saw were dark sparkles behind-

And that's when Craig's eyes widened. _'Hang on! The energy flow…'_ Craig thought hard yet brief; the flow of the crescent was like water. The kinetic energy left behind the edging of the crescent was like streams. He could see the energy as a picture, and that was imprinted. He then looked at his hands, seeing what were small fingerprints on the tips.

' _Look deeper…'_ Craig looked deeper into his fingertips, and he had to ask himself what did he really see. He asked and answered. He saw what were small swirls, like oval spirals. That was his energy flow image to say the least. He looked at the incoming crescent and reached a hand up, but kept the fingertips stretched. "Hope this chi thing works…"

He relaxed, and thus had his minds calm. He pictured the flow of the 'tide' coming in, and then he ducked underneath the current of the crescent. As shocking as it was, he swerved his fingertips and brushed the dark energy. When it fully past him, Craig's eyes widened as he actually saw dark energy flow like streams from his fingertips.

"Whoa…" He marveled at the dark streams made by the combination of chi and he was lost in the revelation. The crescent exploded behind, breaking Craig's concentration and he was shot forward. As he shot ahead, the chi streams of the dark energy dissipated.

"Damnit!" He yelled before ending up tumbling off and slamming onto his side. He found his hands underneath and slowly got up, panting. "I had it…then I lost it." He breathed in and out as he tried getting up, albeit with a small wiggle here and there as it was hard for him to maneuver.

"How did that guy make those blades?" He questioned himself. "What did he say again?"

Essence roared down at Craig, this time opening his mouth wide and dark energy swelled and compressed, turning into a sphere. Craig paid careful attention as he watched the individual dark energy converge.

"I see the chi flow…"

Essence let out a loud roar as he then fired the beam, instead of shooting the ball itself like before. The purple beam traveled through the atmosphere after Craig, and Craig had a small wobble again. He narrowed his eyes, and time seemed to have slowed down some. As the attack came barging at him, Craig could somehow see the chi flow, streaming again with high volume.

"… _think nothing, but picture the energy flowing, the flow in your fingertips. Find the rhythm, and…make it become one."_

Craig's eyes opened back up, and all around him he could feel some form of calm, an essence that has been veiling him. He followed the intricate arms swirls with bent knees like that lost memory had done, and he could actually and physically see the energy flow.

' _What the…?'_ Still keeping a calm mind full of emptiness, he saw waves of energy all around, and the energy around was brimming with opportunity. _'Is this what he means when there's a difference with magic and chi?'_

The beam exploded, and a shockwave erupted then and there. The violent eruption of dark force made Essence smirk with teeth bared.

A small figure was seen in the smoke and dust, and the large ethernano eater looked on and saw Craig rushing through, but there was something wrong.

Craig rushed ahead with a blank expression, but his stride was deep and his arms and fingers were in blades of the manipulated dark energy. They were energy blades he managed to use.

"It worked." He mumbled, surprisingly. "Now…" He crossed them in front. From what he could remember, the blades vanished when the old man in the vision stopped moving, so all Craig had to do was keep moving, and he was actually moving fast. "Let's go!"

Essence reeled back a gauntlet and drove a fist after Craig. The fist was shooting fast at him, and Craig pivoted around clockwise. He slashed with his intricate chi energy blades, and they left bright gashes in Essence's fingers. The mighty let out violent roars of pain as he brought his hands back.

The roars could be heard outside the dome, and they all went wide-eyed that the roar was of pain. Threshol himself was in a state of confusion over what was going on.

Essence was caught off guard as Craig slid beneath and was at the right foot. Making sure to keep a clear head with wary vision, he pivoted again and slashed. Gashes were in the ankles, making Essence roar out again. Craig darted off as Essence's sloppy footing made him falter, and he jumped onto the gashed knee and jumped again. He let out a cry as he slashed at the shin guard, almost shattering it completely. The mighty blow was met with a roar again by Essence, and Craig backflipped and remained clear in the state of mind, as he felt nothing but the breeze that past his ears. He slid backwards, and pivoted again, keeping the energy flowing through him able.

"Let's end this! Now!" He lunged ahead after Essence, ready to finish him once and for all. He ran ahead as Essence opened his mouth and made another blast aimed at Craig. Craig, in spite of how dumb it was, went straight in. He crossed his blades of flowing dark energy and pictured the incoming beam. Straight ahead, he was comets upon comets of small energy streams. How he was able to discern so heavily, as if looking into a cosmos, and all with his mind, was beyond him. However that was not his concern. His concern was finding the flow, and channeling the chi used already, Craig's mind was in high mobility, and see pictured and envisioned with the flow he generated cutting through.

In actuality, the blades he made followed with what his mind saw. His crossed blades cut straight through the massive beam, much to Essence's great shock.

The beam diminished, and Craig was seen at an altitude above Essence. The great beast looked up as Craig's dark energy blades were crossed again, and the man dove down onto Essence.

"You've taken away too many lives! Now you pay the price! Your own dark power shall be your downfall, Essence!" Craig shouted. "Time to improvise with this new move!"

Essence opened his mouth to make another compressed sphere, but it was already too late.

" **Energy Arts - Furious Slice Crash!** "

He past Essence and sailed downwards still. A massive dark X shape was made, and Essence's chest was the prime target. The dark beast's mouth was wide open as the dark sphere in his mouth was just frozen, and the frame of the beast was completely frozen. Time slowed down drastically as the beast was unable to move, and the dark X across his entire chest glinted several times. With Craig, the energy blades he managed to manipulate fell apart the second the attack ended. There were shadows over his eyes, and he looked like he was gonna fall to his demise from a height so grand. Craig's body was limp and he got a foot on a slanted rock slope. He slid along towards the bottom, where he took a massive skip and stopped on his feet, thankfully breaking his crushing fall. As he had both arms out in the same crossed pattern from when he did so with that new and improvised move, he could not move.

His hood slipped off, showing his face; at the same exact time the glints faded on Essence and his chest and red core inside sliced apart, erupting straight out of his body. Essence was a hollow wreck as his mouth hung open and a small growl of pain faded away as the chest plates and red core shattered into irreparable fragments, becoming nothing but dust that scattered into the norm.

* * *

Outside, everybody heard a loud slash sound echo, and then everyone went low in volume. They all had absolutely no idea who or what dealt that blow, but whoever did ended it. There was a heavy tension in the air, and no one could've foreseen what came next. The shield began to crack apart, and the huge structure cracking made everyone's mouth gape. The shield cracked louder and more area was fracturing like crazy. The energy that was lurking around from inside was no longer present, and the dome down below had cracks all around.

"The third shield…" Gray trailed off.

"Are you getting' this?" Gajeel asked. "That thing's cracking apart."

"And if it's cracking apart, then does that mean…?" Lucy didn't finish out of disbelief.

Threshol's eyes were wide with shock. "What? No…it can't be…"

Cana was the most perplexed. She just witnessed what was the third shield cracking apart, and she had no words to describe or say to defend her shock. "Cranky, the hell…?" She could only watch with wide eyes and with a heavy heart as the third shield finally broke apart. The pieces that were cracked shattered like glass. The entire dome came falling down, breaking altogether. The shattered bits became black sparkles that sprinkled down onto what was the great Essence.

Everyone saw the beast for themselves without a chest. The whole beast cracked apart, ending up shattering like the third shield. They all saw Craig right behind it with a shadow over his eyes, seeing his jacket on surprisingly. The great beast crumbled and fell apart like rock that had been reduced to black dust upon losing altitude. Craig did not bother looking back as the remains of Essence crumbled away and became black dust, of which was reduced to oblivion like the red core.

"That was Essence…that beast?" Jet exclaimed.

"It crumbled away!" Droy yelled.

Threshol's eyes were heavily wide. He couldn't even fathom how tormented he was at the moment. "Impossible…how could he…this just can't be…" He watched as all of Essence was nothing but thin air, and the red core ad Essence's body had been wiped away while Craig remained standing, his head high as he cracked his head. Threshol sweated profusely with nervous tears running down his face. "A monster…he's a monster!"

"It can hardly believe my eyes." Erza said.

"He…took down that colossal guy alone?" Natsu was a baffling mess just like the rest of them.

Cana smirked with confidence. "…I can't believe that I was worried for a while there. That crazy nutcase really gave us a scare there." Her smile stayed on as she looked at Craig as his ferocious look never left his face. As usual, it pissed Cana off some, but she did give credit to him where it's due.

Craig gave a relieving sigh. _'Guess I owe this victory to you, old timer.'_ Craig mentally thanked.

* * *

Some time had passed since the fall of the dome, and the Christina had finally hit the ground with smooth sailing. Once they hit the ground, everyone had waited on board until the authorities could arrive. They found Hybria's body earlier and took him in, and then they swiftly proceeded with taking in a distraught Threshol. Threshol was a mess as he was barking depressed stuff. He lost his purpose, along those lines. The fall of Essence broke him and all three kings in custody. Safe to say that it was the end for them, leaving Craig with nothing to worry about the lot ever again.

After the authorities got what they wanted, and assured interrogation for the three later on, they departed, leaving everyone to depart the Christina, and they all gathered around Craig as he looked like he was gonna have another nap with the exhausted look in his eyes.

"That was totally awesome!"

"How can you possibly do that?!"

"I didn't know you could kill a giant!"

A mass volume of praise was going around, and it was bugging Craig. As they weer all happy and proud, Craig let out a violent snarl, startling them and giving him space. They took more than a few steps back when he drew his blood red sword.

"Back you savages!" He barked, pointing the tip at them all and waving it left and right.

Cana raised a brow. "Savages? Kind of ironic, don't you think?"

"Shut up." Craig barked. "At least I don't go prancing and throwing confetti in someone's face. Have you leeches ever heard of space?"

"Who you calling a leech?!" Natsu barged right up to Craig with strong stomps of defiance. He had a tick mark and he seemed mad. Craig had a dastard look and he seemed more irritated with Natsu all up in his face.

"Who do you think you are, joining a guild?! A guild is a place where you call family! First you insult us, then you attack us, and now we find out that you weren't a mage to begin with?! How in the world is that fair?!"

Gray stepped up next to Natsu. "Why'd you bother joining Fairy Tail if you're just gonna live without magic? Everyone's going nuts over what the hell just happened and how you beat that hundred-foot-tall behemoth without magic! How can you even do that?!"

Both were viciously caught in the neck by two tight grips. Craig had his fangs bared and a hostile, predatory gaze as he was choking Natsu and Gray with one hand each. His beyond-iron grip was staggering as both had their oxygen supplies cut off. This wasn't a comical choke like they do in guild brawls. This was a threatening choke.

"Get lost." Craig warned. He swung his arms and Natsu and Gray slammed into a few mages altogether, knocking them down like bowling pins. They both had thick bruises on their necks, signifying the grip damage Craig had dealt.

"I made it clear that I gave no damn to whatever you bunch thought of me. If you wanna get in my face and be all happy, do as you please, but I am not like that in the slightest." He assured. "So I have no magic. Who the hell cares? I crushed and broke faces before, and I did that and took down threatening lives." He looked towards Cana with a hostile expression. "And _Brownie_ over there, is why I am stuck in this fiasco of scrambled nutcases."

"You wanna say that to my face, _Cranky_?!" Cana sneered.

Craig leered at her. "You have eyes! I just did! And I said it aloud, and I sure as hell don't regret it!" He turned away from her, snarling low like a wild beast. Anyone could've seen how viciously territorial he is. They'd be wise to stay away as he wanted. He even snapped his jaws at some random people startling them with his demeanor.

"Craig Crius." An old voice announced.

Craig turned around, looking down at the stout Fairy Tail Master that called his name. He didn't look too pleased and vice versa.

"The heck now?"

"I do question how you have no magic, but that answer has been cleared up. Because you've saved us all from Essence by yourself, on behalf of Fairy Tail and the alliance established, we like to thank you with all that you've done. You may not be a mage, and we are uneven with the other, but because you have no powers doesn't mean you can't be of help. You've saved Fiore from Grander, a feature Cana, Erza, Natsu, and Happy witnessed, and that was all with your skill and experience. Thank you, for saving our lives."

His speech gave off some mere half-grins from mages, with the Wizard Saint Jura nodding of approval. They all looked satisfied to know that they were saved, but it was a little disturbing knowing that it was Craig of all people who saved all of their lives against a gargantuan beast alone. Cana had arms crossed and murmuring in frustration over the thought.

Craig used his blood red sword as a cane and crouched down towards Makarov. "Look here…I didn't do this for you lot. This was all a personal matter that I just had to fix. Granted, I had no desire to see lives to that behemoth, but your business was not needed. You can say that you thank me, but I don't care…got it?"

Jenny huffed. "How rude!"

"Cranky is always rude." Cana rolled her eyes. "To _everyone_."

Makarov nodded in understanding. "Yes, we understand. It'll take some time, but I'm sure we'll understand each other soon enough…however…" His eyes turned bright, and everyone all around could feel his Magic Power emanating. He looked intimidating to all, even Gajeel with his threatening look, however, Craig was unamused. "You choked my top mages deliberately. If you dare try and harm my children again, there'll be grim consequences, personally from me."

Craig stepped forward, challenging Makarov. His vibe was more than drastic in its own right. Even Erza was shocked to see Craig, once again, challenging the Master.

"Then come at me." Craig challenged. "…I'm right here."

He turned away from everyone and started walking off. They all cleared a path to be sure not to get their faces broken or cut off. Cana stared with distaste over Craig's violence, but that was something that she had to figure out, one way or another. Meanwhile, a few were tending to Gray and Natsu and the bruises on their necks, Erza tending Natsu especially. While Craig was as relentless and daring to make enemies out of them, they were still entitled to their gratitude towards him. Recalling how see single-handedly defeated Hybria and Essence, they all, Cana especially, were weary of his caliber.

"As sharp as his attitude maybe, his experience surpasses the wisest…" Jura noted.

"Wise wouldn't my first word for that barbarian." Cana groaned.

"I heard that!" Craig shouted from afar.

"You were supposed too!"

"Well then thank you for flattering me!"

"Yeah, big deal!" Cana sarcastically yelled out. "I got a million 'flattering' things to say to you!"

Everyone could only groan at their spatting.

* * *

While the issue with Craig cooled down some, things were looking pretty spiffy for the alliance. After the recent events, they decided to head back to the Blue Pegasus guild hall for a celebration. There was a lot of drinking, especially from Cana, and the wounded also had some fun and some company to talk to in the infirmary. The party had a lot of mages talking, and the fighting from the battles really brought them all closer. The guild masters certainly looked satisfied with brimming smiles. They never felt so victorious before…of course it was really more of a certain someone else's victory than theirs. Who's to say they can't party it off?

"Man, all that fighting really worked me up an appetite!" Natsu, despite having bandages all over his body, was up and eating well with a big appetite.

"Natsu…" Erza tapped his shoulder, getting his attention. "You should try and slow down on your eating, besides…I think it's best that you get some rest, at least after the party is over."

While Natsu didn't mind she was worried, he swallowed his chicken leg and smiled. "Nah, I'm fine! See?" He flexed. "I feel better alre-uuuggh…" He lost so much energy in flexing and he almost slumped to the floor if not for Erza catching him. The side of his mouth drooled and he looked like he was gonna pass out.

"You see, I'm fi~…ugh." With that, he hung his head down, knocked out like a light.

Erza sighed, but she smiled. "Just rest, you've earned it."

Gray was seen close by and smiled. "This isn't too bad of a celebration."

Lucy turned towards him. "Yeah, it's actually pretty cool." She then nervously smiled. "Of course there's the issue of me wanting a hot bath so bad."

"Oh stop being such a baby." Gray remarked.

Cana hiccupped and held up a bottle. "Alright ya sac of hot airs!" She drunkenly announced. "A toast, to a victory stolen from us by that bamboozle of a guy, Cranky! We won the war, yeah, but that sharp-fanged weirdo with anger issues won it all by imsel~f. Yaa~y!"

As odd as her toast was, they all held their glasses up high, acknowledging Cana's toast to their pseudo-victory.

Speaking of, the said individual was on the balcony of the guild hall. He was all alone, and he hauled his own meal up to a single chair match with a small round table. Before him was a large pile of bones – meat was completely stripped off – cracked bones, and a few meshes and desserts, and he seemed content. He lazily stared off into the night sky, spacing out again.

He's been lost in his thoughts all day since he had that lost memory revealed. He looked up at the twinkling stars, watching a shooting star pass overhead. When he normally looks up at the sky, he could only see sparkling stars that could recount his adventures…and the lives he's bonded with gone. But this time was different as his thought kept him from recalling any painful goodbyes.

' _That memory, it was different from the others. Cana was in them all, and I think that was her mother as well, but I wonder, what made this dream so different? Was it because I was in the heat of a life or death battle? Was it because Cana wasn't close in range? There's still so much that I don't get.'_ He looked down at his hand. While it was laying on his thigh, it was turned over so that he could see the palm. He clenched it. _'That memory, there was an old man. He knew so much about this 'chi'. He says it's as powerful as magic. I can't believe that I actually wielded that today. My mind envisioned and focused…but that can't be normal, right?'_ He released his grip and looked back up at the sky. _'However it happened, it's clear that it'll have a profound impact in my battles. If I can break rock with two fingers, or let alone whatever the hell I just did to make those energy blades…it just may lead to more clues.'_

He got up from his feet and made way inside. He kept his profile low as he was on the second floor and looked at Cana drinking up the place dry again, much to everyone's shock. The boys who were attempting to flirt with her were just baffled and didn't know what to do. Craig stared at her more intense than before. "Cana…I'm still shocked we've met so long ago…"

* * *

 **That's the end of the Essence Arc! How was it? Comments and reviews are appreciated!**

 **This is for all who are a fan of my story** _ **The Fairy Contender**_ **; I have good news. I have finished sequel plans, and I am set to begin. I just need to find a good title name for the sequel and then it'll be up in a couple weeks. For now, getting more updates for this story is a priority, so continue supporting OCxCana!**

 **Until next time, guys!**


	20. Insubordination for the Right Reasons

" _Craig, look out!" A light green haired girl that seemed to be in her late twenties warned a sixteen-year-old Craig. She ducked herself as a horizontal energy blade slashed and stretched off towards them. Both the woman and Craig kept their heads low as the blade went straight through the rock behind them. Small shards of rock exploded outwards, striking Craig and her own back._

 _Dorizel laughed in amusement as he watched the teen and older woman in the fight of their lives. His wild blonde hair flickered as his dark eyes showed no remorse. His torn attire was but a symbol of his barbaric nature. He swiped his arm again, sending another disastrous wave at the duo. His second swipe was even greater in length, and Craig and the woman again dodged, letting the slicing attack vertically slice straight through the air. The attack, like before, bored through every grain of rock behind them. The two-hundred-foot tall structure behind the two erupted into a violent explosion, shooting the blast wave high into the sky. A boom ranged through their ears and dwarfed out their screams of anguish. The clouds in the night sky dissipated from the massive pillar as far as the eye could see._

 _In the remnants of the mountain range that wasn't blown up by Dorizel, rubble and rock filled crevices, and the landscape that was previous was all but turned on its head. As Craig and Alena were still caught in the shockwaves, Dorizel's fumes raged on._

" _How's about more?! HYYAAAAAAHHHH!"_

 _Erupting was a humungous explosion from him. The radius expanded outwards and lit up the night sky. The exact spot of impact could've been seen from space as the radius was beyond massive. It stretched out so far over the barren country of Sin. In terms of Fiore, it could've demolished an area ten times bigger than Crocus._

 _Everything that was mountainous was all but destroyed. The land raged with devastating earthquakes and the epicenter was Dorizel. The tyrannical man huffed with exhaustion as his full power was unleashed, demolishing the desolation he created himself._

" _Yes…yes!" He chuckled. "You really thought that you could overthrow me?! ME?!" He yelled out. "I told you, Craig Crius, no matter what happens, everything in my line of sight is instantly destroyed!" His fists clenched tighter than ever, eyes dilating as he looked at the barren rubble as far as the eye could see. "You disgusted me too, Alena! I thought we had something, but too bad I have no use for you in this world that I envision."_

 _He turned away and sneered. "Now, I'll restart by building Sin from the ground up…"_

 _Rubble fell apart and Dorizel's eyes widened. He gasped and he twitched upon hearing the sounds of panting come up. "What…?"_

" _Did you really…think we'd…lay down while you devastate…more lives?"_

" _You really are a twisted man…no matter what…you'll be stopped."_

" _No…no! I thought-?!" He turned around and went wide-eyed. He saw Craig and Alena both standing atop of rubble; albeit with great injuries and blood in a few places, they were both enveloped in a blue veil._

 _He growled. "Alena, damn you…!"_

" _Craig, go now!" Alena extended her arm forward, and the veil protecting Craig and her split apart. It shrunk around Craig until it became a blue coating that glowed all around his body. She cried out as Craig joined in on the battle cry._

 _Drawing all of his blades, Craig lunged ahead after Dorizel. He sliced right through the rock at his feet and zoomed on in after his adversary. "You've done nothing but massacre the country of Sin, and all you care about is making your own utopia? Sorry pal, but nothing will ever be perfect, not in this or any other world!"_

 _Gritting his teeth, Dorizel violently extended his arms forward. "No, you're wrong! I shall establish perfection! I AM perfection! And you can't take that from me! Hrraaah!" He fired a monstrous beam that was an explosion, and the attack, despite hitting Craig, did not blow him up. His swords were around the protective veil as well, and they sliced right through the explosive beam._

" _The only thing you've established, was your demise!_ _ **Devil's Cross!**_ _"_

 _Craig past Dorizel, slicing in a holy cross-like manner with his mouth blade up vertically. The attack spilled Dorizel's blood as he fell over, screaming and gaping. His arms, chest, and neck had been cut into, and his eyes went wide and white._

" _My…utopia…" He muttered before falling onto his back._

 _Craig panted as the blue veil around him and Alena faded away, and the former fell to his knees in exhaustion. As he was catching his breath, the swords fell to the ground. He couldn't bother picking them up, and he could only stay set on the fact that he and Alena managed to salvage all of Sin. Alena on the other hand took in a sigh of relief and smiled. In the end, she felt a weight lift. She was fooled, and Craig made her open her eyes. The true enemy would never endanger innocent lives, and Craig proved his side and Alena joined in. With her boss defeated, his utopia was forever but a dream._

" _Craig." Alena hurried over to Craig's side and knelt down to him. Craig panted on as his ally smiled. "We did it."_

" _Yeah…we did, didn't we?" Craig smirked._

 _Both the smiling teen and older woman were cut off at that instant when a light resonated from behind. The light was charging up, and there was a brimming intensity all around them. The particles all around them were sparkling like fireworks._

" _The particles…" Craig trailed off._

 _Alena looked distressed. "Wait, this power." Her eyes widened. "It can't be! Dorizel-!"_

 _Chuckling was heard from behind. The ear-splitting chucking was a terrible omen, and it was proven when it resonated from Dorizel's shining body. Both turned around with shock to see his shining body taking in light particles._

" _This is far from over, not for me it isn't." He said. "If I can't have my utopia, then no one can…"_

 _Alena covered her mouth as she stepped back. "He's going to use is self-destruction spell!"_

 _Craig's eyes widened. "What?"_

" _It's his most lethal weapon. In the event he couldn't make it, he made it so the spell double commits an omni-suicide! He'll literally blow up half of Sin!"_

 _Craig gasped and turned back with horror._

" _Even if you tried, my body is rigged. I did it myself, so that even I can't undo it." Dorizel smiled as the light around him got brighter. "My world is ruined by people and their arrogance, and you support them. That's just distasteful. My utopia shall wait elsewhere."_

 _Craig stepped back out of disbelief. "No way, you're saying…you-!"_

 _Alena rushed on in and got in front of Craig. "Dorizel!" She announced._

 _Craig stepped off to the side. "Alena? What are you-?!" He was cut off when a blue veil surrounded him, cutting off his sound from reaching out to Alena. "Alena? What the heck is wrong with you?!"_

" _Oh?" Dorizel looked intrigued. "Being so bold, Alena? You're gonna shield him and not yourself?" He looked so amused despite how his insides were starting to bubble. He saw Alena approach him and towered above. The well-endowed woman only gave a blank expression. Alena gave no vocal response and instead moved her arm in front. A blue veil surrounded her and Dorizel alike. "What?!"_

" _Alena!" Craig shouted._

" _You played me for a fool, Dorizel. You left Sin with a mortal scar. Craig has told me of others being so bold as you at some point, and in the end they always get blinded by their ambition. Turns out you were no different. You thought it was a benefit, but you burdened others instead; you used people like tools and not living beings without hearts."_

 _Alena turned towards a distraught Craig. Craig had his lips parted a little and his eyes were dilating, but Alena expected that of someone of his character. She powered through with a smile, with the glow from Dorizel radiating her from behind as though she were an angel._

" _Craig, I'm going to contain the blast as much as I can. We don't have any choice. You have to keep on going."_

" _Alena! Don't be damned! C'mon!" Craig shouted. His eyes began to mist up. "Please…"_

 _Alena continued smiling. "Craig, thank you for opening my eyes. I thought there was a utopia on Earth Land, but it was really…here." She pointed to her large chest, more specifically her heart. "I know what you're thinking, but those guys from before, they all knew the risks. I wanna see what wonderful people you've befriended, in the real utopia." Her smiled softened as the pressure built up by Dorizel was starting to make her skin pale. "No matter how you see it, nothing is perfect, and it can never really be. Perfection is a word to define someone or something in an opinion…like you." Tears swelled in her eyes. "I am forever in your debt of kindness…Craig, thank you."_

 _Craig couldn't even swallow before the light shined brighter, and the radiance of the woman disappeared. The earth shook as everything exploded, and Craig looked away as his tears were blown away, along with himself as a ten-mile blast wave shot outwards._

" _ **ALENA~~~!**_ _"_

A loud gasp mad Craig jolt back up. He woke up in his bed with another case of anxiety flowing through him. His eyes dilated and spectated the bedroom. Looking around, seeing nothing short of just himself, the last drip of sweat hit the blanket.

Craig took in a despairing sigh. "…Alena, huh?" He could only fathom the memory he had with that woman, despite only having teamed up for about two days before she went kaboom. It wasn't funny, not in the slightest. Knowing a friend and ally who had dreams and wishes pass on was something Craig had dealt with, but it had some bitter consequences on his sleeping. Noticing something dripping from the side of his face, he used the think blanket and wiped away the tears. He looked at the salt deposits and stared into the blue mesh. "It's always the same, isn't it?"

With a mournful sigh, he got out of bed and began his day with a distasteful and grimacing lack of sleep in his eyes.

It had been a couple days since the Essence incident, and Craig had used a fair portion of his savings he had on hand and purchased a small home. It wasn't extravagant, but that word didn't belong in his dictionary. It was furnished and well-maintained, but what really mattered was it being shelter for him. It was perhaps a location that was shrouded inside the vicinity. Like Gray's own home, Craig's house was somewhere that he labeled irrelevant.

Yesterday he came back after getting word of a ruffian in Hargeon, and so he went on and did his little bounty hunting theatrics, and got paid to last him for a few days in terms of food.

When he got dressed in black pants and a fresh black shirt, he put his leg weights on and rolled his arm, spectating the titanium and heavy armbands on his forearms. With himself set, he looked at the time and saw that he overslept…again. It was eleven, but to him that was basically bright and early.

With a groan, he made way out of his house, giving no bother to lock up as he left to go get from fresh food.

* * *

In the forest, Natsu and Happy were present. They were looking focused as they stared at the water glistening with sunlight. Today was a good day for them, as they were catching lunch fresh out of the riverbank.

"You think it's here today, buddy?" Natsu asked with an energetic smile.

Happy nodded. "Aye! I'm positive this time!"

"That sucker's around here somewhere this time of day, that much we know. It'll be big enough to hold us down until supper." Natsu was of course talking about a fish, but one that they've been dying to catch for awhile now. As far as they've been keeping track, the current's very weak, barely moving at this time of day, so fish are more likely to spawn and swim around the riverbank freely until the current picks up again in the afternoon.

"This time, it won't get away! Today's the day we catch that sucker and eat until we pop!"

"Aye, sir!"

The two sat patiently, waiting for the opportunity to catch the rich fish. They waited, and as they were focused on catching their prize, a familiar but not pleasant someone lethargically stepped out of the woods. His stride was like that of a hunting dinosaur as he picked up his head and hunched forwards a little. Craig was the culprit, and he took note of Natsu and Happy, but immediately brushed them off. He took a right ad went up the riverbank some. His throat gave a low growl, which could rival his stomach.

Natsu's line tugged. "Oh! I think I got one!" He grabbed hold and pulled the line. There was some resistance to the line, but he reeled it all in, only for his findings to come up for. "Aw, man. This ain't it." He held up a plain blue fish as it wiggled.

"It's just some plain old sunfish." Happy explained. "Huh?" While looking at his line, seeing as how he wasn't getting anything, his eyes caught sight of Craig walking slowly along the riverside. "Hey, Natsu." He called out to his pal as he put the single fish into the basket. "Look!"

"Huh?" He squinted his eyes and saw a person walking in an odd manner until he was at a suitable slant alongside the river. "Oh, hey. It's that Craig guy."

"I wonder what he's doing here?" Happy wondered.

Craig scrutinized the water. It looked like a small current, and there was a plethora of fish swimming. The number of fish actually surprised him some. His head lowered to the water, he stepped into the river and his steps in the water scared off a number of fishes.

"Whatever he's doin' it's weird. Is he supposed to catch fish like that?" Natsu questioned.

Craig's still feet in the rock of the river left fish at ease and swam along like he wasn't even there. Craig watched with a scrutinizing sense as fished swam towards his right. His mouth opened up, showing his powerful jaws and sharp teeth. It was an indication that he was locked onto a target. His eyes caught something long and large heading his head, and it seemed unaware of Craig. His sharp sea-blue eyes followed the fish, and when it got close, he struck.

Craig lunged his mouth into the water, snaring the giant fish in his powerful teeth. Once he got a grip with his incisors and canines, he cranked his head back up, revealing the fish to be a milky white on the underside with a rich royal blue. It was a meter long, making it larger than the usual fish caught by Natsu and Happy.

Happy's eyes widened. "No way! Natsu, that's the fish we've been trying to catch!"

"He got to it first?!" The Dragon Slayer exclaimed.

Craig turned his head and body so as to exit the river with his sturdy stride. Once safely out, he whipped his head and threw the struggling fish inland. The tossed, large fish flopped on the shores as it landed. It attempted to wiggle its way back to the river, but Craig suppressed it with a firm grip with one hand and pressured it to the ground. Taking his other arm, the motion made only took two seconds. In a violent swift, he drew his blood red sword and cut right through the back, ending the fish's life with the huge cut. He sheathed his sword and spectated his catch of the day for a few seconds. After it looked clear, he violently took a bite and thrashed the fish in place, ripping out a massive chunk of skin, bone, and everything. He raised his head and devoured it all in one go.

Happy drooled at the site. "Aaaah! No fair! We had dibs!"

Natsu's fish shook in frustration. "Damn right. And why is he eating it raw?"

Happy, taking the matter more personally, got up and attempted to walk over. Natsu was shocked as Happy's temptation over the large fish overtook his pal. Despite Natsu warning him then and there, Happy wanted the fish bad…and if he was gonna try and get a few bites from Craig's catch, he was about to learn a very hard lesson.

Craig snapped his jaws and ripped out another piece of the fish on the ground. As he was having brunch, Happy snuck up as silent as a cat could be. He watched Craig's vicious eating habits unfold, which disgusted him. _'That's not right. You can't eat such a fine delicacy like that. You have to savor it. He's ruining it!'_ Happy looked at the fish as it was still wet and fresh. The meter-long food made him drool again, and he slowly reached to grab the tailfin.

"Hnnngh!" He tried hauling it away, but not only was it too heavy, but Craig took notice of Happy, and he didn't look pleased at all. He violently roared into Happy's face, causing the Exceed to lean back and stare with a beating heart into jaws if the beast. The wind made by his roar made him fall backwards, and Craig's warning was accompanied with him sneering at the shocked Exceed and picked his catch up with his jaws and moved it aside.

Turning, Craig sat down again, gripped his prey, and resumed his meal. However, Happy wasn't gonna give up the prize when it was a rare species of fish on the line. His mind told him to head in the opposite direction, but his stomach said take it no matter what.

His mouth drooled again, and he couldn't take it. "It's mine!" Happy pounced onto the fish, taking a bite into it. However, as he tried nibbling, he was met with a backhand. Craig viciously smacked Happy away and the Exceed spiraled through the air, becoming a glint that fell elsewhere.

Natsu didn't take it very well. "Hey you jerk! What the hell! Taking away our dibs was one thing, but mess with Happy and you pay a serious pri-!"

Agitated, Craig didn't think twice as he snagged Natsu's arm in a tight grip and stood up. His grip was so strong that not only was blood circulation was cut off, but the bone in his arm almost cracked from pressure. "I wanna have my brunch in piece, so I would appreciate it if you and your feline thief of a friend find your own fish. Beat it, vultures!" Pivoting around, Craig swung and sent Natsu flying off into the unknown in the same exact course as Happy. He screamed as he spiraled through the air, landing elsewhere.

Craig growled low and shook his head. "Ignorant swines." He picked up the remains of his brunch with his teeth and carried his meal off to another location, where he could enjoy it in peace.

Natsu and Happy learned a hard lesson that morning: Craig despises sharing.

* * *

It was later on that day that things were turned towards the guild hall. There was the usual going on, or rather very mellow in this case, since there was no fight raging as of the moment due to Natsu's…absence.

At the bar, Cana was busy indulging her thoughts in her booze. She looked content as she gave a sigh after gulping down a mug. "Yeah, now we're talkin'. Hey Mira, another one?"

"Sure." Mira took a clean mug and filled it up with fresh booze from a barrel. She handed the beverage to Cana with a smile. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Cana swiveled on her stool and looked away. "It's nice to unwind after the stupidity that happened."

"Well to be fair, we've already unwind. You're still stuck on that stage."

Cana waved Mira off. "Bah, who wouldn't?" She put the mug close to her mouth. "I mean we did kick butt out there, right?"

Mira chuckled. "You're not wrong, but we hardly did half of the fighting. It was really Craig who did all the work out there."

Cana didn't sip from her mug and instead slammed the mug in the table, much to Mira's surprise. "I'm still pissed about that guy. Seriously? You thank him, only for him to brush it off and venture off elsewhere to nap it off. I can't even fathom what goes on in that messed up head of his. Is he an ally? Enemy? Indifferent? I know he hates about, well, everything, and yet that questions why."

Mirajane looked just as questionable as Cana, though she had a more innocent look than Cana's irritated one. At least she wasn't bothered by thinking about the rude brute of a human being. "I'm not sure. Maybe it's best to not think about it, you'll get wrinkles." She politely warned.

Cana rolled her eyes at the prospect. "Yeah, I guess." She lifted her head and downed the booze in the mug. Each gulp she took was large quantities that fell right into her stomach. She slammed the mug down and sighed again, this one with a little hiccup. "Well, enough loafing around. I gotta stretch my legs." She stood up from the stool and turned her attention to the request board that had a number of jobs posted. "I'm gonna head out on a job."

"Okay, be safe."

Mirajane signed Cana up for a small job located in Hargeon. According to the standards, the job shouldn't take too long, and she should be back in time for dinner. The brunette ventured out of the guild hall with her things and began her trek towards the train station. The sun made her smile, and the light breeze was like a blanket of serenity to her. The brunette stretched her arms overhead with a smile.

"Man, this weather never gets old." She mused.

"Probably, but you will."

And all that was serene in the air died that moment. Cana's face turned sour and her gaze was blank as her peace was gone. She didn't even bother looking towards her left as a person was standing on some steps. It was none other than the one person capable of defying everything known to ever be created.

"Cranky, I was having a swell time." She told him. "And then that tone and voice you just spatted out, completely ripped that away from me. You must feel so proud of yourself right about now."

Craig smirked sourly. "Then my day has been made. I can cross 'emotionally shatter Brownie' off my checklist for the day." He sarcastically said.

"Don't get ahead of yourself there, I ain't lying down and begging' to your knees yet." Cana snarked back. "And what are you doing here?"

Craig took his knuckles and knocked on the building door behind him. "What's it look like? I'm gonna lie down."

Cana's face twisted. "Really now?" She added extra emphasis on the first word as she moved her hands to her hips. "I seriously question of how someone as annoying, lazy, and hyper-aggressive as you can be so strong as to rip someone's head off."

Craig's head moved back and forth in a mocking manner. "Like you could ever hold yourself up with me around. Every time either you or your guild – mostly you – find yourself about to be ribbons, I always have to do the job." He turned towards the doorway. "I think that booze is making you gutless."

Cana grew a tick mark. "Oh! So you condemn me for what I love. How noble of you." She was extremely sarcastic. "I think you got issues yourself, like table manners for one thing. You even care about public appeal."

Craig narrowed his eyes and glanced back at her. "It's me against the world. I couldn't care less what you all thought of me…even my own opinion doesn't matter." He gripped the door handle to his abode. "Can I trust myself to be there when lives are on the line? No. Will I always doubt myself? Yes. Why do I do what I do? Because I can, that's why." His eyes sharpened. "No matter what anybody says, I follow what I want, and I take no crap and beat the man in front of me."

Cana blinked at Craig's seriousness. It was another surprising feat she saw him enact. It was true that it was no surprise that they bicker, and bicker, and more bicker, but at the same time she can't help but be in awe of Craig's seriousness. It was like a more intellectual, and partly scary, side of him has revealed itself. The same happened during one of those nights during the whole Essence incident.

"…oh, and I take no crap from you too."

And there he goes again, snapping her right back into the mood. "I hate you."

"At least we agree on something, which I also hate."

"I hate how we just agreed on hating the fact we hate each other." She huffed.

"Well I hate how I'm doomed to be in this guild of yours that goes and destroys stuff for no reason!"

"Well I hate how you're napping and being an anti-team player!"

"I'm my own team, and I find it despicable knowing I had to cooperate with you sometimes."

Cana smirked. "You're in living hell, a place I put you in. I can cross that off _my_ checklist of achievements for the day." Her attention drew towards the building. "Looks like I found your little hideout away from our so-called 'barbarian cage' as you'd put it."

"Ha-ha. Real funny. What're you gonna do? Snoop around and spy on me 24/7?"

"Oh please, I ain't no peepin tom like the guys are in the girl baths."

"Well keep your eyes and perverted aspects to yourself, especially your eyes. If you try burning holes into me out of rage, you'll go blind." He went inside the opened door and walked inside. "But still, be safe and try not to break your legs, Brownie."

With that snarky remembrance, Craig shut the door behind himself, leaving Cana be, as well as a few shocked citizens as they had to hear then rant on. While they watched the commotion they had a number of lingering questions, like why would they choose to bicker in the middle of the stinkin street?!

Cana yelled at the door. "Go ahead and nap, I hope you have nightmares about me haunting you, Cranky!"

"That's already happening right now!" Craig yelled, which was muffled by the door.

Cana took off without further delay, her mood as sour as a lemon. "That guy, does he really think I'd spy on him? What is there to even consider? Watching him eat up a cow?" She murmured her way through the streets and off for the train station to get a ticket for Hargeon.

…

Craig didn't bother heading up the stairs to take a nap in his bed, instead he chose to fall onto his sofa and groaned. His groan, of course, accelerated into a disgruntled low roar. He rolled onto his side, facing the chimney and fireplace.

"Dumb Brownie, I swear, that bra is too tight for her own good." His ranting turned into his mind, but nothing was coming too mind. "…" The more he stared at the fireplace, the calmer he seemed to have gotten. He didn't speak for awhile as he stared off into space. His eyes were blank, only seeing but figments of brick and tan-painted wall.

"…it's hard to believe that's the same Cana from long ago. I still can't quite wrap my mind around it, nor why I have these lost memories occur when she's around. This can't have magic involved into it, right…?" He turned himself so that he would be facing up at the high ceiling. He stared at the smooth surface and was lost in his puzzling even further. "So far, I remember being maybe three, and then met Cana, and what looked like her mom. Both were sweet to me that day I met them…but this dream I had against Essence, it had nothing to do with that. I was older, and I was learning the art of chi manipulation. Was that because I was currently in battle? So little answers to all of these questions." He closed his eyes, seeing nothing but black. _'I better pace myself or I'll fall over with a headache…'_

 _It was the dawn of a new morning in the sweet little town of Gardenia. The morning dew on leaves dripped onto the grass as the sun shined brightly. The morning September mist around the forest and town was fresh and was expected to last for quite some time until the sun rises further._

 _Getting out of bed, the little Cana stretched with a cheery smile. Her large purple eyes glistened from looking out her window. Her house in general was small, actually it was but a cottage. She was happy with her mom, that's all that mattered._

 _However, meeting and inviting Craig to stay with them gave Cana hope._

" _I hope Craig slept well." She happily wondered. Her little body reached for the doorknob to her door, barely able to grab onto and twist the knob. As a result, she was nearly hanging onto the knob as the door opened up all the way out._

" _Oof!" Cana fell onto her behind and shook her head. It didn't bother her; it was more of a casual basis. She looked over towards the couch, seeing the couch vacant. Her eyes blinked. "Craig?" She looked around the small living room, seeing it to be vacant as well. "Craig?" She turned her attention away from the living room and instead to the kitchen, where she heard some loud chomping._

" _Craig?" She called out again. Her call was met with scuttling heard, meaning something was fleeing. Her little body carried her to the entrance to the kitchen, hoping to find him there. "I hope it's not another mouse again…!"_

 _It was far from a mouse. Instead, it was Craig, but he was no different from a pest. Everywhere around the small three-year-old, there were bite marks on everything. The wooden table was bitten into all over it, especially the legs. The countertops and their edging were bitten into, with chunks of them taken out. It was also the wooden pantries that had lots of small bite marks. Around Craig was also some food, obviously taken from the fridge. It looked like shattered glass of jam, hence the purple mush around his face._

 _Cana stared with shock. "Whoa!"_

 _Craig's eyes widened and hiccupped. Some jam spit out as he saw Cana at the entrance. "Uh…uh…"_

 _Her mom put her brown hair into a ponytail as she smiled. "Morning, sweetie. Have you seen that young boy? He wasn't in the living room so I thought…!" Her attention was brought to the kitchen, to which she realized what Cana was staring at. If she had anything in hand, it would've dropped to the wooden floor. The kitchen was a mess, and the mom gasped in utter shock over the hysteria that Craig had brought._

 _When she met eyes with Craig, the three-year-old was instantly frightened with what may happen. His instincts followed, and his fight or flight system told him flight. He scuttled away with hurry underneath the cupboards beneath the sink and slammed them shut,_

" _O-oh my…" Cana's mom wasn't sure as to what had to be done. Was there something that needed to be said? What could she say? Craig practically desecrated the kitchen. How was she gonna fix this? There was so much confusion at what just happened and how to handle it. Craig was there for a single night._

 _Cana tugged on her mother's skirt. "Mommy?" She sounded worried. "Is Craig okay?"_

 _Her mom knelt down to her daughter and half-grinned. She stroke her daughter's hair to alleviate her worries. "No, no, sweetie. Craig is okay. He's just…uh…trying to get used to here." She stood back up and turned away. "Stay here, okay?"_

 _Cana nodded her head. "Okay."_

 _Cana's mom slowly maneuvered her way through the kitchen, being sure to be weary of the broken glass and jam. "Craig?" She called out to the cupboard. "Craig, sweetie. It's okay. Please, come out."_

 _There was shifting from inside, but the door did not open._

 _She knelt down to the cupboard and half-grinned again. "Craig…please? I won't hurt you, I just want to talk."_

 _Slowly, the cupboards creaked open. Craig's arm moved the cupboard and it immediately reeled back. Cornelia got a good view of Craig. He looked scared, and at the same time like he was ready to fend for his life. It was a sad scene to see a child like Craig so scared and threatening at the same time, especially since he's been all alone._

" _Craig, sweetie?" She asked softly, but kept her hands away so that Craig didn't bite them off. "Can you tell me what happened?"_

 _Craig looked away from her, ashamed. "…I…was hungry." He mumbled. "I ate whatever I could find. The tables and everything weren't tasty at all."_

" _That's because you can't eat them, silly." She responded. "I'm not mad, I swear."_

 _Craig then looked towards her again. "Then…I realized that the fridge was easy to open, so I grabbed the first thing I found…so I wouldn't get caught."_

 _Cana's mom backed off at this realization. It was pitiful enough Craig had no whereabouts of his family, but what was heartbreaking was how desperate he looked, let alone his acts. Even after being entrusted with a home, he was still scared for his life about people and savage, wild animals attempting to steal what he got to first, let alone make him into a meal of their own. The face Craig had said._

 _The woman looked around once more and saw that aside from Craig's obvious…teething issue, he was just going by instinct. She smiled back to him and had her arms out. "Craig, it's okay. I swear I won't hurt you. It's okay with what you did, really." She saw Craig's weary look ease up, which was a step in the right direction. "You don't have to scrounge around. I'm sorry you weren't raised to find food like a normal human being. How about this? After we help clean up the mess, we can all have breakfast together. How's that sound?"_

 _Craig slowly crawled out of the cupboards, his head poking out. "Really?"_

 _The mom smiled. "Really. Come here."_

 _She pulled a distraught little Craig in for a comforting hug. To Craig, this was a shocking revelation. He never felt a hug so warm, so caring, and so forgiving. His little body didn't know how to process it. All he could do was just accept the warm hug and be forgiven for what he did to merely feed himself._

" _Awww, yay! Hear that Craig, mommy's not mad! Food for everyone!" Cana joined in on the hug as well. The two warming hugs shared by the innocent girl his age and her sweet mother left Craig with small tears in his eyes._

 _For the first time, he was happy to be around people._

Craig eyes slowly opened up. When he came around, he gasped and jolted back up, sitting upright. "What…?" He looked around, seeing how he was back in his stay. He was surprised to say the least over his shocking revelation. He adjusted his body and sat up alongside the couch. "A memory…?" He blinked, and put his fingers to his head. "That just now, it was after Cana left…that was the morning…when I woke up from that first night there…?"

He got up from the sofa and made way towards the kitchen, his steps silent. As he pondered of the memory restored, he looked down at his chest. There was this warm sensation running through. The memory of that hug from mother and daughter; it was still fresh, and it made him feel all warm inside.

He stared at the ground, a small grin plastered onto his face. "Cana and her mom, huh…?"

He looked outside the nearest window, seeing how the sun was at the brink of evening. He shook his head while still grinning. "I must be getting delusional. I gotta get some fresh air or something."

With that said, he got his shoes back on and went upstairs towards his bathroom. He brushed his teeth, showered, and he was all set. That dream left him grinning on, and he decided to head out.

However, what will happen later on, it was gonna be one of the moments that would define his nature: Insubordination.

* * *

Night fell onto Magnolia soon enough. Everyone was fast asleep and the guild hall was practically vacant. After everyone departed either for an overnight job or for home, the guild hall was completely silent. It was shrouded in shadows, but then the door creaked open as a lone figure found its way in.

The figure revealed itself as Cana, and she had just arrived mere minutes after the guild closed. She gained access inside and huffed in a frustrating sigh.

"That job took longer than I thought. So much for peace at mind…again!" She groaned. The brunette looked around, seeing the lights were either dim or off. "I guess the guild hall's closed. I better sign myself out and grab the booze bottles I left behind and make it home-!"

There was a sudden creak from afar, which struck the Card Mage with vivid shock. Her eyes widened as she looked around, but the creaking was but for that moment.

"Someone there?" Even through the guild hall's poor lighting at night, she could barely make out any sound or figurations. It sounded like it came from the stairs, so she pulled out a card in the case of an emergency. She silently stepped forward towards the sound and stopped just before the staircase. "Hello…?"

"Geez, you nearly made my heart jump. You must feel so proud of yourself."

Cana's eyes widened. "…oh crap."

The figure atop of the stairs openly drew himself in and his figure was seen in the lighting. His frown and irritated look was all the more devastating to look at in the dimness of night.

"And an emotionally-shattering evening to you too, Brownie."

"Craig?! The hell! You scared me there!" She retorted.

"I scare everyone, whether it'd be day or night." He rolled his eyes. "It's nothing new."

"I didn't even know you were there. What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

Craig tilted his head, gesturing towards her. "I could be asking you the same thing. You forget something?" He pointed his thumb off to the side, right to where the bar was located. There was a whole carton of booze in bottles in a six-pack.

Cana blinked, albeit wearily as she was still off about Craig. "…right…thanks for pointing that out." She walked towards the bar and plucked out her six-pack of what was further labeled as her favorite booze. She then looked over as Craig nonchalantly mozied on down and went over to the bar as well, but ended up on the opposite end. He looked through the bottom of the bar, looking.

Cana sat in her stool, curious about Craig. She was aware he meant no harm, so she was in the clear…for now. "So, Cranky, what are you looking for?"

"Shut up, I'm looking…" He looked around the bar, until he finally found what he'd been looking for. "Okay." He pulled out the work records book and opened to the most recent job. He plucked out the pen and pulled out the request he had in his pocket.

Cana, again, was surprised. "Wait, so let me get this straight; you're deliberately signing yourself out on a job under the cover of night?"

Craig just looked back and forth from the job to the work records and continued signing in the stuff needed. "Pretty much."

Cana shrugged. "Okay, well, it ain't my business, so why am I even as…king…?" Her eyes happened to capture what the job was. It was what made her almost spit out her drink. She choked a little on her booze and swallowed hard, panting and gasping for air. Her body shifted to look at the job again, seeing what was a big S on it.

"What the…you're taking…an S-Class request?!" She exclaimed.

Craig closed the work records and put the pen back into place. "Yeah, so?"

Cana stood up from her stool, opposing Craig. "That's so against the rules! You can't just go and take an S-Class job! You're not even S-Class you idiot!"

Craig plucked the job and folded it into his pockets. "And yet is that stopping me? However you see it, it's a job nonetheless. In my point of view, this job I'm taking, it's no different from my usual out there before I was forced to save you."

"What?" Cana shook her head and refused to be caught off track. "Are you not listening? You're breaking the rules!"

Craig's stare sharpened. He glared into Cana's eyes, a trait that meant he was as serious as can be.

"I heard you the first time. And I'm telling you, I don't give a damn."

"So you're gonna risk getting punished?" Her eyes narrowed. "Maybe I should tell you of the last bunch who broke guild rules and did what you did and stole an S-Class job."

Craig gave another mocking motion of his head back and forth. "Yeah, well, I didn't steal. I signed myself out formally."

Cana hiccupped and stopped right in her tracks. Her eyes darted to the work records, seeing as how Craig was telling the truth. It's not stealing if he did sign himself out. He just found a loophole. Still, Cana thought what he did was completely wrong.

"Craig, do you not get it? The Master and Erza are going to be _pissed_ when they find out what you're doing." She leaned in again. "The Master is gonna punish you big time." She groaned. "You don't wanna be caught in _it_." She herself shivered at the prospect of what that meant, and it's what she was afraid of.

Craig rolled his eyes. "Hoorah for me then." He worked his way around the bar and continued talking. "Brownie, I'm telling you this: you can't punish me."

"And why's that?"

Craig stopped five paces away, looking at the open doorway of the guild hall. "You tell me was 'it' really is, because I don't give a damn what 'it' is? I've been through worse than what you sissies have been put through." He turned back towards her, a vicious intent in his eyes. "So you tell me what kinds of embarrassing punishments he puts you through. I've been stripped naked three days in a concentration camp, I've been forced to fight bare-handed in a den of lions in front of public eyes, I had to suffer cuts and gashes out of torture, I took burn marks and electrocutions that made my insides and body sense numb for days, I've been deprived of food and water to the point where I hunted raw living animals and had to fight for it!"

Cana was stuck in the prospect of what Craig was going on. She thought he was joking, as to how anyone could go through that torturous stuff. It sounded inhumane, despicable, and unbelievable. She was gonna tell him off, but when she stared into his eyes, there was horror, and she could see fires and insubordination. All sense of decency dropped from her as her tone went flat. "Oh…you're dead serious."

"I'm a lot of things, Brownie, but I'm living insubordination in your case. So you tell me right now…does he do all of that?"

Cana lowered her head, guilt coming across her. The idea of being naked in a concentration camp, shocked and burned, and forced to fight unimaginable demises…it actually left her quivering. Now she thought 'it' was a day at the beach compared to those punishments.

"I thought so." Craig pointed a thumb to himself. "I take no crap, and I learned to survive by fighting the man. Nothing in my path keeps me down if it means there's something on the other side for me to achieve. If someone stops me, I strike them down. I break a rule? Screw it. They try and hurt me or force me to do what I don't like? Too bad, I'll break their faces." He stepped closer to Cana, his stride sturdy rather than normal like it was earlier. This made Cana back off a little. "I made it clear that your rules mean nothing to me. If you try and hold me down, or that redhead she wolf, or any one for that matter…I'll drive you into the ground until you stay down. I'm not afraid of any punishment, and I'll smite you all if you come after me during my adventures." He held up the S-Class job to her.

"You see this job? I don't see any risks. However you see it doesn't apply to me. To me, the more important the job, the more desperate people are. When I see jobs with a plea as big as this one, I don't care about the reward, and I don't care about the level of skill it takes. All I want out of these jobs is for the desperate to be happy in the end."

"For the desperate…to be happy?" Cana wondered.

"Have you ever been on a job where you had to find some lost child, or find and retrieve a family prized item? Think about those tears shed, or the sad looks of failures on their faces. That's _my_ drive for these requests. Look, you can do whatever you want, but just know this: While you send someone to stop me…do you really wanna leave those souls sad with no comfort?"

Craig turned and walked away out of the doorway of the guild hall. Cana was left without words. The tales Craig told, and the way he spoke, he was absolute resolution. The brunette was left to ponder about Craig's words. While she was distraught at the forms of punishment he's went through, what startled her further was how he described how he did jobs. For the sake of making people happy.

It was a painful pill to swallow, but after several minutes of mulling over Craig's reasons, and given his experience in his wits, fighting, and experience, she may as well just leave him be with his judgements.

In the end, she shook her head and groaned. "I'm gonna hate myself for doing this…"

Outside, walking through Magnolia's streets, Craig was silently prowling as he trudged towards the exit of east. That's all he could do as the S-Class job said: east. He let out a low growl and shook his head. "Why do they care? I made it clear I won't hesitate to pound their faces in…"

As he walked along, a quick pair of footsteps followed. "Cranky, you reckless nincompoop! Hey!"

Craig stopped upon hearing Cana's voice. He turned around and looked back at her, seeing her run up towards him. She soon caught up as he coldly stared at her panting. "What now?"

Cana waited to catch her breath for a few moments, and then she spoke. "I'm tagging along."

Craig raised a brow. "You can't be serious. Go get a hangover or something else rather than have me drag around your weight."

"Just here me out!" She demanded.

"…"

Cana took in a deep breath as she finally got her breathing organized. "Look, I admit that what you're doing is labeled as insubordination, and you couldn't give a care to the world about that…" She rolled her eyes around as she crossed her arms underneath her chest. " _But_ you did prove yourself a number of times out there, especially against Essence, and those horrific things you said that happened to you does make 'it' more pleasant than it should be… _and_ , plus the Master would find out anyway and would punish me for not trying to stop you, not that I could."

Craig cocked a brow at that understatement.

"So, if I'm gonna be punished in the end, I may as well try and make people happy." She raised a brow and smirked. "I still think you should be choked in your sleep and all, but if you really are intend on fighting punishment and living your life to its fullest, I guess I can try and be, bleh…cooperative…" She lurched at them working together again. "And help out."

There was a long silence between them. Cana was reluctant that she would be breaking the guild rules too, but she could take care of herself. Plus, she and 'Cranky' hate the other's guts, and yet they don't try and hurt the other. Craig to tell she was serious, and he turned away, starting his stride.

As he walked off, he spoke back to her. "Do what you want. Welcome to the real world and defying the man, Brownie." His face twisted and he shook his head as he walked off. "Just know, you're carrying your own weight, and if I fall asleep, you're dragging me."

Cana smirked as she joined in on the journey, with her acing ten feet behind Craig. "Funny, you said I'm carrying my own weight."

"Well if you fall asleep, I'm still stuck with you, so I gotta haul you around anyway. So do me a favor and scratch my back and I scratch yours."

"Fine, but I ain't touching your back."

"I rather not look at your back."

"Well I'm looking at your back right now."

"Well then sucks for you."

As the two bickered on with a mild tone rather than a harsh one like earlier, they embarked on their S-Class mission as the night sky was filled with twinkling stars.

* * *

 **Here's the new arc for you guys. I'm calling it the Fogbound Arc. I thought of this idea after reflecting back to some video games and original ideas mixed inside of my head. This is a perfect way to get Craig and Cana to interact, especially with Craig knowing more of his and Cana's lost history from a long while back.**

 **I also went ahead and got a head start on** _ **The Fairy Contender**_ **'s sequel. It's up, and called** _ **A Contender's Bonds**_ **. Feel free to check that out and review along with this story.**

 **As always, review and comment, and thanks for reading another chapter! :)**


	21. Fogbound

As night soon turned to daybreak, the morning sun's rays had begun glistening over the horizon, giving a yellowish shade to the horizon. Very small fragments of blue crept along and the early birds got the worm, or in this case guild members such as the infamous Erza was already stirring awake.

The knight of Fairy Tail arose from her illustrious bed, looking out her window to watch the sunrise. The tree line shined with grace, a feature that Erza didn't get enough of. She then faced towards the bedsheets beneath her, looking with soft eyes as she had another dream about _him_. _'Natsu…'_ She covered her face in her sheets as her heart raced, recalling the dream she had last night involving Natsu's smile. Romantic by all means, but pure bliss, and the icing on that cake was all thanks to those 'special' books that she had tucked in her bed.

She shook her head and snapped herself awake. _'What am I doing? I should be getting ready for the day!'_ Saving her own musings and dreams for another time, Erza got up from bed and brushed her teeth and everything.

Once she requipped into her armor, she made way to the fields outside of Fairy Hills, where she had begun her day with requipping a sword and training.

Today was the day, the day she would ask Natsu for a date. She was getting antsy, and no one could blame her, not that they took any notice or any of that sorts. She talked to Mirajane as to what she had to do. She had to be upfront, and clear. She shall do her best, and she would put her pride on the line to prove that.

* * *

"Why are we taking this way again?"

"Because, that's why."

"Oh? So because you have better orientation than a blind bat, that you believe that we're heading in the right direction."

"I never said this was the right direction."

"So how do you know we're getting there? Sixth sense?"

"Duh."

It was for maybe 20, 30…almost an hour now that the two were bickering, and more bickering, as Craig was leading Cana along a coastal ridge, practically a seaside case with the right wall opening up towards the sea. The sea waves crashed beneath them as they trailed along the siding, their feet cramped from walking for miles on end. The others would've been able to notice by now that they were absent, but they persevered, upon Cana's insistence and Craig's own accord. There was no turning back now.

"Remind me again why you chose to follow me, Brownie." Craig hollered.

"Because, Cranky, we're already in trouble, and plus you brought up the biggest point a guild should envelope: no matter how desperate, a job's complete objective is to make one happy. So If I'm gonna be stuck in turmoil, let it be known that I went down trying." Her face grew despondent. "Plus what you said was creepy and highly uncalled for."

"What, those scenarios?" Craig shrugged and kept his gaze ahead. "Whatever, you weren't there."

The two trudged on in finally some calm silence. It felt like forever, but finally they were able to quiet down their voices and walk in silence. They were able to walk another hour or so, in which the sun's rays illuminated the seawater beneath them. They could see crystal clear the numerous fishes and crustaceans spawning along the shorelines. They finally decided to take a break…more like Craig just sat down on a rock and Cana followed with more exhaustion in her side.

"Aw, man! My feet are killing me!" She groaned.

Craig hunched forward and stared out at the seawater, seeing some passage down the cliff a little, a small slant perfect for him. "Well let's see if your groaning and moaning will help you catch breakfast, slacker." He pulled out his blood red sword, the blade glistening in the sun. He trudged down the slant, albeit backwards and very slowly, using the sword as an anchor. "I'm getting breakfast, ya like fish or crab?"

Cana blinked. "Uh…fish?" She sounded perplexed.

"Well too bad, you'll eat what I catch and you'll like it." Craig nonchalantly told, and to which Cana squinted at him with a growl, expecting him to throw such a plain insult. "Be back in a sec." He jumped down and used the slant to slide, with himself being anchored to the rock.

As Craig was down below, searching for prey, Cana was left to muddle over herself. She was tired, and the surface was flat enough to be a temporary bedding of sorts. She laid down on her back and closed her eyes, getting a small power nap in for the morning. However, as she was dreaming about booze briefly and was drinking up a kingdom's worth, her conscience was like a voice over that reverberated through every corner of her brain.

' _Craig Crius.'_ Her head mumbled. _'What is he? How is he so powerful? How can it be that he's so philosophical and yet so violent? He knows the risk, so why go and take on the challenge? Is he dumb? No, that can't be. Cranky is too hard to read to know what's going on in his head. I. myself, have absolutely no idea what he thinks. He can't possibly see everything in red, right? Still…what's his deal…?'_ She opened up her eyes and her power nap stopped. It was only two minutes, but she felt insufficient. She needed food. Her brain was stuck on the curious setting as she watched the daybreak sky approach overhead. "He knows more about the world than we all do. He's encountered people like Grander, and those three kings, and Essence. Is he a nomad-!"

A loud thud propped her up. A dash of brine sprinkles her feet, meaning something wet was at her feet. She looked down in shock as her breakfast was there. It was a foot-long fish that had its dorsal fin and parts of the back ripped off. It was lifeless and fresh to eat.

Cana looked up, hearing clanging against rock. She saw Craig's grip and sword both reaching the top, and when his whole body came into view, his mouth had a fresh fish in it, which was also dead. On his dark red sword that he used for hunting the rocks and waters, there was a kabob of thick crab and fish. Almost three of each, but in random order.

"There's your breakfast. You got magic, so go ahead and fry it up." Craig walked to a nearby rock and sat down. It was cool, but not wet. He opened up his jaws and his sharp, strong teeth were all revealed. He snapped down on a fellow crab on his sword, ripping the whole thing off and bit straight through the carapace and all. To anyone they would've needed to fry it up and make some usual crab legs with butter, but being Craig meant nothing as he at the skeleton and everything.

Cana just stared with a startled gaze, her lips parted as she saw the residue crab skeleton all over Craig's face. "Dude, seriously? Ever heard of manners?"

Craig cast a glance over towards Cana, as it was one of despondence. He used his black shirt and wiped away the residue, and then straightened it all out, having the residue fly off the shirt like a trampoline. Cana, however, did account that there was something peculiar, like how Craig leaned his head down rather than pick his shirt up, but she gave no damn in the end.

"Manners…is not in my vocabulary." Craig told. He glanced back at the fish skewered and immediately sank his teeth into the head, ripping off the entire thing.

Cana groaned and turned away, getting ready for her own breakfast. "Ugh! I'm surrounded by wild animals!"

"I'm taking that as a compliment."

"Well it's not!"

"It is now!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up first!"

"You double shut up!"

"You triple shut up!"

"You shove that fish in your face so we can get on with our lives!"

Craig snarled at Cana with his sharp teeth and incisors shown. He turned away and opened his mouth as he devoured like a dinosaur, ripping the meat and bones apart with his back turned to Cana.

* * *

The guild was open, and Natsu was already causing one of his trademark scuffles with Gray. The two, no matter how early or late, were at the other's wits end. Today, at this particular time, the fight started by Gray insulting, or rather advised, Natsu to shower as he was smelly.

"Oh I smell?!" Natsu punched Gray across the face. "I bet that stinks!"

Gray retaliated with a knee to Natsu's chin. "But that one reeked!" The two were retaliating each blow, breaking out into a small scuffle with them in a dust cloud. They rampaged loud with roaring laughter from others. It was rather early for them, and their peace was long-since gone. It was another typical Fairy Tail day, with everyone and the usual members off doing their own thing anyhow in some way. Mirajane was up at the bar, tending with help from Kinana. Lisanna pitched in, and Makarov was sitting on the bar top.

"Good morning, Master!" Mirajane said.

Makarov glanced over with a grin. "And a good morning to you as well." He turned back to face the scuffling Natsu and Gray as they were at it, this time hitting the other simultaneously. "I see they have enough energy for the day. A bit excessive if you ask me."

Mira smiled and nodded. "I can't argue there."

As the fight went on, everyone's current salvation for the morning arrived. Erza made way into the guild hall, and she proceeded to stop the scuffle. As she loomed overhead, Natsu and Gray were still at it, their heads trying to push the other back. They didn't even notice how Erza above them and their teeth gritted.

They were caught with iron gripping from the knight, with so much pressure to leave them paralyzed as they were lifted upwards; one arm each. "Enough bickering you two!" The redhead demanded. She smashed the two into one another and they both slumped down into the guild flooring. They were left with distraught expressions and the members laughed at the usual antics.

Erza shook her head and turned away. "Honestly, can't you two just be civilized for one day?" She chided. She grabbed Natsu by the scarf and hauled his exhausted form away. "Natsu, I'm gonna need a word with you."

She walked outside of the guild hall, leaving everyone to grieve for the lost soul that shall be Natsu. After Erza's finish with him, who's to say that he might not come out with one or two bumps?

Outside, Natsu groggily got up to his feet. "Oh man, that one really hurt…" He blinked and realized that he was no longer on the wooden flooring and was outside. "Say what? How did I get here?" He turned his head around, seeing Erza standing before him. Her eyes met his, and Natsu did not find it all too welcoming. "Gah! E-Erza?! I, uh-!" He tried to think of an excuse, but nothing was coming to mind.

Erza just stared out at him, looking at him blankly. She was only silent as a wave of awkwardness loomed. Natsu trailed doff from his insecurities as the awkward moment was fresh and leaving him to sheepishly rub his head.

"Um, Erza…"

Natsu wasn't sure what to say, but what he saw next was something he would label as 'weird'. It wasn't like him to find something so peculiar and out of place, especially with Erza. She was almost fidgeting, and she seemed to be blushing a little. Anyone could've seen how nervous she was, but to Natsu, it's another label. "Hey, are you okay? You got a fever or something?"

"I-I'm fine, Natsu." She said. "Listen. I have to ask you something."

Natsu tilted his head. "Okay? I'm all ears."

Erza swallowed, and she was trying her best to stay calm. This was a big chance, let alone a major step she was going to take. This was something she wasn't gonna have slip up. "Would you like…to go with me out…to eat something?"

There was a subtle silence that fell between her and Natsu. It was again awkward, but much briefer than before. Natsu smiled at her. "Yeah! I'd love to!"

"WHAT?!"

Erza was about to show huge amounts of joy with Natsu agreeing to a date, but the harsh shout of shock ruined the moment. Natsu and Erza both turned their heads and looked inside, getting some indication as to what the yelling was about.

At first Erza's suspicions were about the guild eavesdropping on them, but she was so relieved that the attention was towards Makarov and not towards them, so er worries were lifted, but that left the inquiry open.

"What do you mean another S-Class job is missing?!" Alzack exclaimed.

"Oh don't tell me it's like Galuna Island! Did Happy or Natsu take another one?!" Bisca hoped.

Happy raised a paw as he was on his team's table. "Uh, we're right here."

Lucy raised a hand in innocence. "Don't look at us."

"I'm not dumb enough to prove my worth a second time." Gray added. "And it can't be Natsu since he learned his lesson." He looked suspiciously in another plain direction. "Which means, some idiot had gone and took it themselves."

Erza and Natsu made way in front. They overheard and Erza was certainly not pleased in the slightest. "What was that?" She asked.

Makarov turned towards her with shock. "Erza, an S-Class job is missing. It was taken overnight."

Erza narrowed her eyes, a pressure emanating that left Natsu right beside her to nearly shake in his sandals. "Such skullduggery. Who would dare?"

Mirajane was looking through the work records to see if there was anything out of place. She scrolled through the pages, recalling exactly of the job she found missing when she went to update the S-Class request board. She looked at the most recent space filled, one that was not in her handwriting. "Um, Master?" She nervously said.

Makarov turned towards her with speculation. "Any luck on the culprit who stole it?"

Mira showed him the records. "It's not that _he_ stole it, more like he left without word." She pointed to the most recent spot and who signed their own name and what job was taken.

Everyone saw the culprit's own signature, and half of them either wet themselves or paled. Makarov and Erza were the only ones who were able to hold themselves together. The signature was Craig's, and he took an S-Class job that was left the two in oral disappointment.

However, there was a second signature, and it was written underneath the same job request. Both signatures combined meant pure hell, and Makarov's soul escaped from his body.

"O-oh…dear…" He mumbled before shock overpowered him.

* * *

In the mountains of east Fiore, the air was surprisingly cool. The mountain peak was far from hot. Despite it being summertime, it was around fifty degrees with the morning mountainous mist leaving cool vapor on Craig and Cana as they embarked onwards. Through the mountain passage they went, there were quite a few gravel trails and steep climbs. While Craig had no problem, Cana had more than an unfair share of hiccups, much to Craig's indifference.

With his jacket on to sustain his body temperature, Craig embarked on his way towards the other side of the mountain. The sun was starting to shine at eyes level, illuminating the sky and giving the misty mountain a yellowish haze as he and Cana walked on.

Cana huddled her arms together, feeling them to be cold. They were getting to her nerves and she was starting to shiver. "Man, didn't know the mountains could be this cold in the morning."

Now that she mentioned it, there was that time she hiked through that mountain pass to Solidaster, and when she thought about it, the temperature was slightly higher then. Perhaps it was location, or lucky coincidence. However it was, she was stuck in a shivering mess.

Craig turned around and saw how Cana was shivering. "What's matter?" He asked with a smirk. "Got cold feet or a cold shoulder?"

"Ha-ha! Very funny!" The brunette scowled in bitter retort. "I'm not as lucky as you!"

Craig kept on trudging on. "Calling me lucky? I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

Cana's eye twitched. "Damn you. I hope this is all worth it."

"For me, yeah. For you, probably not…" He lost his smirk as he turned to look at her. "But still…" He stated to unzip his jacket as it was beginning to come off. Much to Cana's shock, Craig had taken off the whole jacket and held it up by the hood. He had it off to the side.

"Here." He tossed the jacket back to Cana, to which she managed to catch. She felt the gray and brown jacket and how thin it was. Surprising enough, the thin jacket…was soft. It was like a fluffy cloud in contrast to the bloodthirsty beast that had it wrapped around his waist to keep his swords in place.

Cana raised a brow. "What's this?"

"Well I may be a monster, but I'm not ruthless. I'm an oddball, as putting it mildly."

"You noticed?" Cana questioned.

Craig glared back at her, staring right into her eyes. His angle was slightly upwards as they were going downhill. "Unlike a lot of people, I have flaws and I know them. I'm cold in the core as you would think, but I don't care. Do you want to stay warm, or do you want to wait for another three hours until the mist dies down?"

He really wasn't giving Cana a choice in the matter. While he was being somewhat gentleman, it's completely off knowing of his gory appetite. And yet he's all over the place in terms of demeanor. Decent but not gentleman. A vivid eater, but has no mannerism. A powerful fighter, but has no magic. Cana was lost again at how she was bewildered by all of these facts about him. Not even a month ago she and him met, and he saved her life so many times, and then that brings them to now.

"I hate your guts, I seriously do." Cana said. She then proceeded to put on the jacket. "But I accept your token of peace."

Craig narrowed his eyes. "It's a war you started, and it shall not end."

"You started the second you insulted me almost a month ago." Cana interjected.

"It's not my fault that you couldn't pick yourself up, Brownie!"

"Cranky, you want me to sit my butt down? Because I'm ready for another nap! Not like you have a hundred of those per day!"

"You'll flatten the mountain with that big butt of yours. Besides, unlike you, I don't sleep at night."

"…you don't?" Cana blinked.

A small tension of silence fell upon them. It wasn't awkward at all, but there was a tension of sorts. Craig widened his eyes and turned up front. "…when you're someone as paranoid as me, you never know what lurks in the darkness. Remember last night?" He managed to drive Cana's inquiry off course with himself bringing up the disturbing image of him last night of him in the guild hall. Of course Cana only nibbled at the bait some.

"Yeah, guess you're right. A psychopath such as yourself can't trust anyone, huh?" She remarked.

Craig nudged his head around in another mocking fashion. "Ha-ha. Thank you for throwing another emotionally shattering compliment in my face." He didn't bother looking back as his brow burrowed, and he sounded just so happy in the heaviest sarcasm there could have possibly been made.

The two carried on through the mountain path, trailing and churning gravel every step of the way. As the morning sun soon turned to noon, the mist among the mountains was ever so thick, which was something that was most odd. As they kept on going, Craig was getting the notion.

' _Mountain mist should never stay this long. I'm getting the feeling that we're starting to close in.'_ His pace thickened as the duo slid downhill, with Craig taking a skip and jumping to a stop. He and Cana both were already feeling it.

"You noticed too, huh?" Cana asked.

Craig nodded. "Longer than you have. This mist…it's more like a fog. And we know fog's duration never prolongs under these circumstances. We're just about there." He turned back towards Cana, looking at her dead in the eye. "As much as I despise the proximity between us – and you too – stay close."

Cana nodded in understanding. "Fine…but I'm not holding onto you."

Craig smirked. "They always say that."

"Right before you run them over."

The two trudged on and managed to find some clearance down the mountain. It was a hefty maneuver with the fog being rather thick some, but Craig got them where they were going.

"Hello~?"

Craig and Cana stopped dead in their tracks. When they finally reached grass and woodland on the other side of the mountain. They were surprised to say the least when they heard the voice. It was a man, and Craig gripped his sword, poised to strike.

The fog's feeling wasn't moist, but rather eerie in a manner of speaking. The ideal image of them being safe and sound was no on their minds. To Craig, there was no meaning of 'safe', not with the fog.

"Can you hear me? Hey! Over here!"

They turned their heads, facing the direction where the call came from. Through the fog, they could surprisingly see a man in a casual t-shirt and bright cargo pants. All of his coloring on his attire were bright, which was rather…flashy. His blonde hair was also seen thoroughly. The oddest feature about him was that around his waist, there was a rope, and the line went all the ways away into the foggy woods.

Craig and Cana slowly approached and maintained their distance away from the man, roughly ten feet or so. Craig rested his hand on the hilt of his dark red sword in case. "You are you?" He asked.

"Uh, excuse me, can I trouble you for a question?" The man asked. "Do you know where you are?"

Cana raised a brow. "Uh…we were hoping you knew?"

The man looked relieved. "Oh thank heavens! We have newcomers at long last!" He shouted into the air with such vivid energy. The look on Cranky and Brownie was the same: confused. They only looked on as the man introduced himself.

"So you stumbled onto our home. You two have no idea on how lucky you are to have actually made it this far into the fog without a guideline." He gestured to himself. "I'm Drake, and it's a delight to meet the acquaintance of whom?"

"Craig Crius, and my…ally, Cana Alberona." He stated. "We've come on behalf of this." He pulled out the flier, which was the S-Class job. The job being present made Drake's eyes widened. When Cana showed her guild mark, all was but a sheer fortune for Drake.

Drake smiled as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ugh, bless today. Bless today." He said. He took a moment of solidarity to compose himself and smiled. "You two, I welcome you to Fogbound. The village of the cursed fog." He turned away and started following his rope backwards. "Follow me, and stay close."

Craig and Cana followed the man after they shot inquired glances at one another. The glances soon turned to intimidating sneers and leers as they went on ahead into the fog.

Behind them, something swift moved to the side. It looked solid white, and had yellow eyes. It lurked on as the duo embarked.

* * *

Fogbound was more primitive than what many could have imagined. There was a lot of tents made of cloth, and to be honest, it really looked more like a base camp. The camp had a center plaza with a large fire pit, and as everyone ventured through, the children around looked like they were forcing themselves to be happy.

Craig looked at the frowns as they made way through the village gate. He could see all of the somber looks, and despite the sunlight brimming, it did little for them to brighten up their melancholy. Craig's gut cringed at the whole village without a single smile, and Drake was the only one keeping himself up, for he was believed to have found hope. As the villagers casted glances towards the newcomers, they had so many questions; many of which was why would they come here of all places.

Craig and Cana stood in front of the largest base there was, which was a link of two small huts and a conical top. It stood forty feet high and was a hot pink color. Drake turned around and finally undid his rope.

"Alright, go ahead and see him." He said. "Our leader's inside. You'll have to deal with him first."

Cana nodded in understanding. She opened the tent and she and Craig went inside. There was a bit of furniture here and there, a couple of pots and plants all around the corners, and then there was a huge placemat in the center. The mat was some pillows and a coffee table for people to have a meeting. It looked big enough to accommodate ten people in terms of proximity.

"Um, hello?" Cana called out.

"Be right with you!" Another male voice called out, though he sounded deeper in tone, and more aggressive.

Craig and Cana looked over to their right, where the voice resonated from. The footsteps came, and there was a middle-aged man wearing brown slackers. He had a muscular bulk with intricate bracelets on the wrists. He had a claw scar across his forehead. His dark blonde hair was a contrast to the light and neon necklace and trousers he had.

"What do you want?" He grumpily asked.

Craig raised a brow. "Not what we want, but what you need." He said in an equal tine with vivid retort. He showed the request. "Ring a bell?"

The leader's eyes widened in surprise. "What…? You two are serious, aren't you?" He walked several paces towards the mat, where he stood on the opposite end. "You two are really gonna try and lift Fogbound from its fog?"

"Yeah, got a problem?" Craig asked as he and Cana made way to the center.

"No, no." He denied. "It's just…we never thought anyone would be that foolish to try and lift our forever fog."

Craig and all three sat themselves down on their knees. They all sat in accommodation to their meeting.

"I am Kai, and I'm the leader of Fogbound. And it's with gratitude that I welcome you both to Fogbound." He said. "So in terms of the job, you two have a very vital task, and it seems extremely difficult."

"Well it's S-Class for a reason." Craig deadpanned.

Cana looked despondently at her partner-in-crime. "I see you're just as rude to anybody else as you are to me." She turned back towards Kai. "So anyways, go on."

Kai nodded. "Okay. Fogbound is more commonly known as a campsite. This was actually a base camp for an expedition we were operating on. Our objective was to solve a myth that's been long thought forgotten."

Craig's eye narrowed. "Myth?"

"Yes. Fogbound's primary goal as an expedition was to locate this long-forgotten or perhaps ancient lake. We believed that it was hidden underground, so a year ago, we ventured into the fog…" He paused, and his gaze cascaded to the ground. A grim vibe could be felt as clear as day. "That's when we've made a terrible mistake."

Craig's shoulders tightened. "Well I sure ain't liking where this is heading."

"That makes two of us." Cana added.

"And so we ventured into the fog, but there wasn't without a price or misfortune. We realized…that we weren't alone." An ominous vibe from before grew venomous as chills went through the tent. "I was there, when we saw _them_. These creatures, who were as white as the fog itself. They were thought to be ghosts at first, but many speculations were looming around. Those white beasts attacked us, took so many of our scouts into the fog, never to return. We couldn't see them. The fog was like their cover. Even when we had guidelines back, the scouts sent out for any exploration or food usually get caught, and their lines get snapped."

"Oh god." Cana muttered.

Craig leaned forward, adjusting his position. "So tell me, were there any attacks within the village itself?"

Kai shook his head. "No, thankfully. However, they've been looming around the village as of late, around the exact same time my son came back from a scouting mission about two weeks back. He came back with…an unprecedented object."

"Object…?" Cana wondered.

"Drake; I'm sure you've met him. He guided you here. He found what was keeping our village warm, yet not so muggy." He stood up and towered over the two. "Follow me."

Craig and Cana looked suspiciously at one another. They had some sort of feeling, and yet they couldn't read the other well at all. Choosing to cast their thoughts aside, they instead changed their directives and followed Kai to outside, where they looked to the top of the massive tent that was his quarters.

Atop was what was a ruby, and it was glistening. The top of the tent looked intriguing with that as a decoration.

"How did we miss that?" Cana wondered.

"Probably because you need glasses." Craig sneered. "Still…"

"Have you noticed that all around the tent that there isn't a speck of fog?" Kai asked. "It's thanks to this rock Drake found. For some reason, we believe that it's a lacrima. It's special, as it somehow is a fog-shield sort of speak." He then gestured to all throughout the village. "Take notice, that as the area lengthens, the fog is no more, but then gets thin. The village is within a thin layer of fog, but around my and some radius a little beyond the wall, there is no fog. We use it as a beacon, and we are grateful for Drake for showing us this lacrima."

Craig crossed his arms, keeping silent.

"However, due to the small radius, the villagers on the other side of Fogbound are a little scared. They have a small layer of fog still, but that is enough for those white monsters to scrounge through the boundaries at night. Odd as it really is, they don't attack us inside of our borders. Only when we venture out."

"…I see." Craig speculated.

"Due to complaints, I'm gonna move the beacon towards the center of the village, so that everyone shall be able to get a fair view and salvation. As to where we have plans to do so, your job is to make sure to come out in one piece." He looked down, and put a hand on both of their shoulders. "I implore you, lift this fog, and find out what truly happened to those lost souls. We all have low morale not knowing what happened to those mothers and fathers of children. It's unforgiveable for what they've done."

Craig could see the heavy plea in his eyes. Cana could sense it as well. He was desperate, and needed a savior. Everyone all around was frowning knowing they may never be safe within the confines of Fogbound. The children wanna see the clear sun for once, the newborn were probably crying as they were born into a world plagued by fog, unable to see clearly. The pit in Cana's stomach was churning, and that was when she finally realized that this is what Craig meant as desperation. How can she turn away from all of those sad faces, and leave the circumstances as they were. Looking at Craig, she came to an epiphany that this is what he's been living with. He deliberately takes on these challenges, so numerous people shall rejoice. No amount of jewel was worth the smiles that will be put on their faces once more.

Cana grinned with confidence. "Cranky and I won't stop until we find your people, we swear. On my honor as a Fairy Tail wizard."

"What Brownie said, only without the honor and more on myself." Craig said, much to Cana's indifference.

Kai smiled. "Thank you both. Please help us."

* * *

In a vacant tent set up close to Kai's tent for security, Craig and Cana were forced to share the same space, but luckily this was only temporary. The two sat across from each other, looking at one another with disgust.

"Stop staring." Cana growled.

"It's not my fault you're right there. I could hurl at the sight of you, but I rather save my energy for something even worth vomiting at." Craig retorted.

"Stare longer and you'll go blind."

"Well if you go blind, I ain't guiding you."

"Like I'd want to be guided by you anyway. You'll guide me to an early grave." She said. "Anyways, Cranky, what's our plan?"

Craig sat up and closed his eyes, cracking his neck. "Isn't it obvious? Use your head for once." He sneered. "You tell yourself, were you paying attention to the questions I asked?" As he told her, Cana was left to remind herself of the questions Craig asked, noticing and recalling how it all revolved around the confines of Fogbound. When he saw the look on her face, as it was confusion more or less, Craig rolled his eyes. "Alright, looks like I'm spelling it out for ya."

"I'm not a child." Cana pointed out.

"Save it for when I send you to detention." Craig raised a brow in sarcasm. He crouched down to meet her with eye level. "Now look, Kai said that those white monsters only take people who wander outside the village, not inside; and yet they were looming around the village starting when Drake brought that ruby thing back, right?"

"Right…?"

Craig groaned. "Don't you think that it's a little more than a coincidence that those two ideals are linked. When you take a pup away from its pack, the whole pack will stop at nothing until they have their pup back. Now you get it? I'm positive that the ruby rock is what's driving them here."

Cana was left with shock as she looked dumbfounded at Craig. When she considered it,a nd looking back at the speech, there was no coincidence. _'However, due to the small radius, the villagers on the other side of Fogbound are a little scared. They have a small layer of fog still, but that is enough for those white monsters to scrounge through the boundaries at night. Odd as it really is, they don't attack us inside of our borders. Only when we venture out.'_ What he said lingered around in her head until she finally spoke. "And you're sure about this?"

Craig shook his head and sat back down. "It's a high speculation. I can't just go and snatch that thing up without any evidence. If I took it now or without pointing the right reasons to the people, they'll only panic. As far as a plan of action goes. I'm going to have to step in their shoes…and go through that fog."

"You mean act like a scout." Cana shook her head and stood up along with Craig. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. You're using yourself as bait, you know that?"

"Exactly."

"…uh, what?"

"If I throw myself in the open, they'll come after me. That's my plan. If you had forgotten, which I'm sure you did with that walnut-sized brain of yours…" Cana growled at his insult, but he paid no heed. "We have to lift the fog, but more importantly save those lost people. So…if they take me now, I'll be able to find their location."

Craig turned and went for the exit. "If I don't return…just remember, you're stupid."

Cana grew a tick mark on her head and she fumed. "You're the stupid one! You're throwing yourself out there for crying out loud! Cranky, I'm talking to you-come back! I ain't done with you!"

Craig ventured off, leaving Cana growling in her tent...but she did realize that she still had his thin jacket on still, keeping her warm.

* * *

So Craig's approach was to choose the people over the fog. With his plan set, he ventured off towards the gate. He's known sacrifice, and he's been bold about this stuff more than a few times. This was no different. He tied the rope around his waist and tightened it. He turned back around and looked at Drake.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked. "It only goes out so far."

"Yeah…I'm sure." Craig said. He slowly proceeded out towards the thick fog, which was like a wall of white in front of them both. He nonchalantly waved back at Drake. "Catch ya later." With that, Craig embarked into the fog alone. He treaded into the unknown, with the blanket of fog all around. He could barely see the ground.

He walked for about a slow and steady five minutes into the fog. He turned his head constantly, looking around to see if anyone was gonna take the bait. "Alright, I should be close enough. Guess all I have to do is wait."

He stood in place, minding himself as he just waited, and waited. He lost track of time so long ago, but he knew that it was past lunch. He had to stay sharp and weary, but he was all loose and ready. As long as they didn't attempt to kill him on the spot, he was okay.

About maybe ten minutes had passed, and already Craig was wondering. _'What's going on? Shouldn't they be here by now? Or do they perhaps know that I'm deliberately bait-?!'_

A twig snapped behind him, and he shifted and readied his blood red sword. "Who's' there?" He demanded. He got no answer, but he had his blood red sword readied for a counter. His gaze was sharp, and his sea-blue eyes glared at an approaching figure. He remained ready as the figure came close enough to be in view.

The figure was not by all means monstrous as Kai described, but was more feminine ad curvaceous with the massively oversized bust and hips. The figure he recognized, and his eyes widened and his mouth gaped.

"…what?"

"Thought you could get away from round two, Cranky?" It was Cana, and just like Craig, she had a rope around her waist.

Saying Craig was startled would be an understatement. "G-Brownie?! What the actual hell?! Do you have a death wish?!"

"Well you're gonna need backup, pal!" She scolded.

"You're jeopardizing the whole idea!" Craig snarled. "The plan was that _I'm_ the bait and try and find those people, while _you_ figure something out with that ruby thing! Are you denser than this fog?!"

"And what's wrong with going one plan first?" She argued. "Besides, what if they're in separate locations? Or only chooses one person at a time? At least we'd know their attack style!"

Craig's eye twitched and he growled. His eye twitched further until he clenched his fists and hilt of sword tight. "Alright, fine! You wanna run off with me into the unknown and get caught in hopes of no return, be my guest! You have a guild anyway, I'm sure they'll be pissed if you don't come back."

"Well you're part of this too!"

"I said I don't care about the cruddy barnyard of a guild, let alone you! I don't wanna take responsibility for your mistakes!"

"Well I'm a big girl, I make my own decisions."

"The only thing big about you is your rump and those!" He gestured to her massive breasts.

Cana narrowed your eyes. "Well thank you for being so straightforward with me and my assets!" She sarcastically said.

"Well you're so damned welcome! Feel free to send me a postcard if you get ca-!" Craig suddenly cut himself off when he saw a white blur. It was faint, but he saw it. It went swiftly behind Cana.

"Um, hello?" Cana wondered.

"Sh!" He cut her off and held and arm out to her. His eyes were looking as though they were staring at something monstrous, as his look was a mix of suspicion…and dread. Immediately she caught on, as she saw something swift zoom a distance on her right.

Craig and Cana's heads turned about, looking slowly in every direction that came up. They looked out at the thick blanket, seeing visibly nothing. They then saw a white blitz zoom around, with its figure looking hazy.

"Brownie…we're not alone." Craig whispered as he and Cana were back to back.

"So what's the plan now?" She asked, keeping her and head in the sights of a white beast zooming; it slowed down unlike before, and she could see the yellow eyes.

Craig held up his blood red sword. "Get ready. We're changing plans." He said. "We're gonna see what these guys can do."

As they went in a circle, all around them, low growls were heard. Stepping out were creatures that looked to be about seven feet tall. They came into view, their teeth sharp and yellow eyes accompanied with a milky underside. The tails were lined with rough scales that couldn't be broken by normal punches and kicks. They had black talons on their feet as they stood on two legs. They had no arms, but instead very small wings, almost like gliders, that were white.

The six or so monsters snarled as they circled around Craig and Cana. As they were ready to take their prey, Craig and Cana had a sword and tarot cards out, ready to strike back.

* * *

 **New update! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I didn't wanna make this update too long. No flashback this time, but since last chapter had two, that should bide a little until next chapter. As usual, review and comment what you liked!**


	22. Pillaged Night

One of the white beasts within the fog bounced at Craig with its teeth as sharp as knives. The attack was proven futile as Craig swiped his blood red sword straight up, slicing right through the chin and jaw and having to turn away towards another incoming behemoth as the one went to ground. Craig swiped his sword again without a single misstep and sliced vertically, cutting down another monster.

However, when he looked over his shoulder, he could see three more looming with lightning fast circles. They were already surrounding him, but that didn't even come close to deterring Craig. He only got out his two remaining weaponry as the beasts rushed in.

" **Spiral Dragon Slice!** "

In an instance's notice, he spiraled like a funnel and sliced the three lightning quick monsters, sending them into midair. They all hollered as they thudded against the ground. Craig narrowed his eyes and glared at another swift movement transpiring. It slipped right pass him, but he could feel the draft from his left as his shirt sleeve quivered.

' _There!'_ Craig, surprisingly, pivoted in the opposite direction and his mouth blade and blood red sword followed. The double bladed assault stopped the incoming beast that was attempting the strike Craig from his other side. As the beast fell at his feet, he glared down.

Elsewhere, Cana was having her own battles. White monsters as swift as cheetahs circled around her. They were moving so fast that they were nothing but blurs, in which she could not aim properly.

She swiped and shot a glowing tarot card. "This should slow you down!" The card pierced the ground, exploding a small range that allowed the Card Mage to find room to step away as a white monster was caught stiff and recoiled from the sudden explosion.

Once Cana got her footing again, she flashed another card. "Try handling this! **Prayer's Fountain!** " She slammed a card down and a tempest of water spouts erupted. The geysers exploded into so many other spouts that went wild. A few monsters in the midst of the fog retreated while others backed away. A few were struck down from the volatile spots on the spot.

Once Cana stood back up and lifted her spell, she noticed how she was immediately surrounded by the blurs again. Again, they were circling her. "So fast." She turned her head left and right, seeing the vast number being more than six.

She was suddenly zipped from the side, brushing her and causing the brunette to lose her footing. She barely caught herself before she could fall. Cana was then brushed from her right, falling and ending up losing momentum. "Crap-!" She landed with a thud on her stomach. She winced. "Damnit. I can barely see the gro-ooound!"

Cana suddenly was feeling her legs get coiled by rough scales on a tentacles of tail. The twist on her ankle was the least of her worries as she was finding herself being dragged along the ground. "Hey! Let go!" She shouted, but to no avail as she was only dragged further away. She tried digging her nails into the ground, but that did not work. She ended up seeing nothing but dark ground and fog…

A loud roar raged as there was a sudden piercing sound. Cana suddenly found herself freed as the coil around her loosened up to where she was able to turn her way out and crawl away. The brunette turned onto her elbows and looked back to see a white monster wailing as Craig was ripping into its neck with his bare teeth.

"Cranky!" She called out.

The white monster flailed as Craig was starting the leave red on the neck. The vicious biting Craig was accomplishing was making the white monster screech out as the enemy on him sank his fangs further. In a flash, Craig released his hold, showing the corners of his mouth with fresh blood of the white monster. " **Smash!** " Clutching his fist, he drove a direct punch into the beast's nostrils the second it turned its head. The shock rippled through its entire body and the beast crumbled to the ground.

Craig turned towards Cana. "Watch yourself, Brownie. That was too close for comfort." Craig turned around in a second's time and stuck his blood red sword out. An ongoing white monster speeding around unintentionally zoomed right into the blade. They were both lucky that the fog was thick, otherwise they would've witnessed the whole thing get sliced into two.

Cana scuttled up to her feet and pulled out tarot cards. She threw them in a random direction and a flash emitted from that direction. They got nothing but a boom. The brunette grunted as her efforts were missed, and another white monster brushed right past her.

"Whoa!" She almost tripped again, but got her footing. Her eyes widened and her body turned stiff when her memory surfaced. _'Wait, this is just like…!'_

In slow motion, she turned her head to the right side, seeing a white monster with rough scales jet right to her side, almost ready to pass her and send her off balance as before. Cana had no way of balancing herself out, and she had no time to draw a card from her deck.

The monster's tail was grabbed hold by Craig's hands, as shocking as it was. The timing was just too close for comfort as it was only a few feet away from grazing her. The beast fell over with a thud, and Cana pivoted and regained proper footing. She cascaded a look and saw the beast get dragged into the fog, and then saw a little bit of it go off sailing, smashing into what sounded like a tree.

Craig slipped right beside Cana, his back to hers and had all blades accounted for when he unsheathed the two again.

"We're at a disadvantage. This fog is too thick for us to see." Cana said.

Craig narrowed his eyes. "While I thought my earlier plan would've gone a lot smoother without you and your butt scooting in, I think this worked out well."

Cana glanced over towards Craig. "You make it sound like we're giving up."

"Nope, rather we just found a number of weak points." Craig turned his head in another direction, and saw a number of white monsters within the fog starting to circle around yet again. "I don't have time to explain now. Let's just deal with clearance first."

Cana pulled out more tarot cards. "Let's see if a little fire gets their attention!" She threw the cards right at another random direction within the fog. " **Sun's Strength!** "

The cards set ablaze as they traveled through the fog. They were gone for a few seconds, but then a massive explosion of fire erupted, and the flame blast sent a burning wave through the fog. Craig and Cana looked all around as the heat was revealing a few white monsters around them. The monsters gaped their mouths as the eruption of heat and fire made them holler violently.

Craig's shocked showed when his eyes widened but a little as he could've sworn that he saw the skin on some white monsters sizzle and bits burnt off, despite not even close to the fire. The heat raged, and the white monsters all scurried off somewhere. Their roars became desolate and out of range, and they zoomed in random ways as the fiery explosion dissipated.

Cana blinked. She looked around as the white beasts were no longer attacking them. "Well that worked out better than I had hoped."

Craig sheathed all of his blades in a single go, loud clanging reverberating a short radius and making Cana's body twitch. The two turned towards the other with some level of surprise. Craig started. "Well that wasn't as shabby as I thought. Crappy and pitiful, but not that terribly shabby."

"Oh, ha ha ha." Cana mockingly laughed. "You happy now?"

Craig smirked as he shook his head. "Nope."

"You're such a killjoy, you know that?"

"I'll let you know when I really give a damn. For now, let's regroup back at Fogbound. I gotta lay out some of my thoughts for a while."

Cana followed Craig and her own rope as it was still attached to its line. "Whatever you say, Cranky."

* * *

The two returning was a shock to say the least. Normally the lines or ropes holding people to the posts of the perimeter were either torn off or pulled right out of the ground along with the person. Craig and Cana were counted as lucky, and the villagers were startled to learn of their tango with the white monsters and what they actually looked like.

The details were directed towards Kai first. Craig and Cana had just discussed what the circumstances have become. The details Craig gave was brief, and he sounded as spiteful in tone as he always was. Kai of course was perplexed how the beasts actually looked when Craig described them, but they served as no relevance except when Cana mentioned she was dragged by its tail, meaning it had no arms. The beasts had gliders on the sides, making themselves able to stream through the fog with strong legs and light footing. With the details confirmed and noted, Kai told that the plans were still going to commence with the odd beacon being moved to the center of town. With that confirmation, Craig was left more than a little disturbed but resigned from the tent without further say.

With themselves in the confines of their tent, Craig and Cana were able to fully elaborate on what went down and who was to start. Sad to say if Cana didn't ask, Craig may as well be the glory hog and handle the details in silence.

"So, Craig." Cana started. "What you said back there, you didn't say anymore than what they looked like. Is it because of security of your own thoughts?"

Craig looked down at his crossed legs. "Nah, I rather save the speaking for someone who cares."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She raised a brow.

Craig supported his chin with his hand and elbow resting on his knee. "Look, put yourselves in their shoes like I just did. I told you of desperation, didn't I? People like them will find any solace in what protection they may have. They don't even give a crap about us if you noticed."

Cana reeled back from Craig's words. "Say what? They were just shocked is all. You know that rarely people get out from within the fog."

"But did we provide protection in the end, or left a profound impact?" Craig asked. Cana was caught stiff at the revelation crawling up her spine. "I thought so. They only want the fog gone, and if that beacon is what'll get their attention and them out of the fog, they'll have less pity on us…which is why I'm heading back out there again tomorrow."

Cana could question Craig further, and yet she was caught stiff yet again in her own world. She just pondered about Craig's latest plan. _'Wait, hold on. Earlier he said about having a two-way plan, didn't he?!'_ Her eyes went blank as she couldn't understand the notion Craig could've given. _'I still can't seem to understand how he has the scenario played ou, nor how he could come up with a new plan on the spot with myself added in.t. Was he in another case and learned from it? No, he just might be that deviously cunning. If so, why did he change his directive when I joined him to testing out the creatures and their powers?'_ Her inquiry was as clear as day, but Craig rolled his eyes shut and looked sleepy.

"Alright Brownie, guess I'll have to play teacher for the failing student again. Listen, did you understand or observe how those white monsters operated?"

Cana looked down, recalling their structures and their coordination. They were swift, and they had almost dragged her into the fog with their tails.

"We learned some powerful evidence from this. For starters, these creatures, are pack hunters. They use their speed to subdue their captive prey. I saw them, and I felt the drafts they made in their direction; they were made in a counterclockwise circle and hold their target confused, said confused target is vulnerable from being brushed down when one white monster breaks away from the speeding circle and throws them to the ground. Using the tails – as we've learned from you – they coil and drag the victim away. You see all those flaws?"

He allowed a second for Cana to show mounting shock and looked outside at the very thin fog in the far distance of Fogbound.

"And then comes their most crucial weakness. Brownie, when you fired those flaming cards, we just learned that these monsters or whatever they are, they burn up easily from overexposure to heat, or maybe solar-related power. This fog has a cool temperature, and keeps the sunlight from ever reaching them. This is their shroud, so if we lift it…"

"…they get reduced to ashes." Cana finished, finally catching on. "Now I see. That's why you had us go for their weaknesses. So if we up against them again, we'd know their attack patterns. Not too shabby there." Despite her amazement, Cana frowned. "But Cranky…are you sure about going back out again?"

Craig looked down again, the air between them growing hollow. Everything around them that was completely of hatred and remorse for the other was at a halt. At this time, there was no defined meaning to what they were feeling; for Craig, he was feeling something tingling, but not good. He's felt it before, and he could only remain a hollow glance of composure against the earth. "Yeah, Brownie, I'm sure. Don't trust me, okay? The damned fools can be against me for what I think will keep them safe, but I know full well that bringing their friends and families back will at least give them some sense of security in numbers."

Cana's fingers clenched in her grip. Their tent was shut and they could see no shadows outside, nor was anybody able to hear anyways since they had a more private area. What she thought Craig was doing was reckless, foolhardy, borderline delusional, and nonsensical, and here he was going at a second attempt. And yet…it was something about how Craig was so resolute, that he's known the drawbacks, that Cana really had a limited view on what Craig thought was right.

"I know it's selfish, and I know it's wrong, but I doubt that the meaning of what I do will ever come across your skull." Craig's voice was sounding hollow and desolate. It was a quiet yet despondent tone.

"Come on. You know as well as I do, that depending on how the night shall fall…these actions are what'll make you see what I see."

Cana looked away, despondent. "…fine. However, I'm not covering for you. You're on your own to find out what happened to those people, capisce?"

Craig started laying on his elbows and drawing onto his back. "Whatever, just stay low."

Silence fell as Craig turned towards the side and he closed his eyes. Cana got up from her seat and she didn't bother looking at Craig as he was trying to sleep. She exited the tent, leaving Craig to fall into a slumber.

* * *

Cana traveled through the midst of the village, looking around the place. She cascaded glances towards the many smiles at others, and yet they were hollow and fake, like feigning surprise over a dinner food one hates but eats it anyways for example. Her footsteps were bleak and soft within the moist ground. The many villagers that were going around her were all doing something, and it wasn't involving the beacon as of yet. Ten people were already in Kai's open tent, readying to do a meeting in regards to the beacon moving. The more she walked, the more she saw people looking afar; not at her, but at the red light the beacon gave off. She couldn't really grasp it, but the brunette turned her head up and faced the beacon with curious eyes. It was warm, almost like a nice summer day. Her skin felt all tingly, and the sensation ran through the rest of her head and right into the heart. Her heartbeat was thumping out of how sudden the sensation and warmth was reaching her so quickly.

She put a hand to her chest. _'It's so warm, and the fog and air elsewhere, it's cool. Nothing but neon colors to distinguish the other here, making them all lively.'_ The brunette backed up some paces as she still faced the beacon. As she was drawing away, the beacon's energy was growing faint, and the more she desired from it. She narrowed her eyes as she shook her head, trying to bring her mind and body to a solid conclusion. _'What the hell is going on anymore? Why is Cranky going off doing something so reckless?'_ She was still unable to fixate in a slid agreement whether to disagree or agree with Craig, but the fact remained that those white monsters had weaknesses and they realized it, but no one exploits them because they want warmth.

Too much was leading to a headache. She turned away and walked into the village depths away from the beacon. _'I can't understand. Craig knows trouble the second he hears or pieces it. He's always so stupid, pushy, loud, roaring, spiteful, and yet…why is he risking so much to lift frowns?'_ She noticed that a thin mist was at her knees and was around her. She looked all around and her mind snapped to where she saw the wooden posts that marked the boundaries of the village. The village section she was in was surprisingly vacant.

"A thin fog? And everyone is already gone." She looked at the copious amounts of tents and all of the stuff sprawled around the dirt ground. It was like being in the bad part of a neighborhood and you were lost in your thoughts to have known sooner.

When she approached the posts, she peered her head out very slowly. The fog was white on the other side, just as it was earlier when she and Craig ventured. She didn't feel anything off, but at the same time the air was eerie.

"Hmm…!" Cana suddenly reeled her head back behind the wood. She put herself behind the flat wood and she remained as still as possible. She was getting a bad feeling, and when she of all people gets a bad feeling, you know it's not a good thing.

' _What was that just now? Was I just having a doubt there?'_ She slowly poked her head around the corner of the post, very carefully discerning the white fog. The corner of her eye caught swift figures speeding. She retreated again and ducked low. The brunette found herself hidden and out of the eyesight of two, maybe three, white monsters that growled and trudged to a halt in front of the post Cana was hiding behind.

' _Oh this is just great. I'm cornered.'_ She readied her cards, more specifically her Sun's Strength card that worked so well last time. As odd as it was, she the beasts didn't even seem to pay attention to her. Her body was caught relaxed when her inquiry was turned towards the monsters when she poked her head around again. They all were looking through the posts, standing completely still and yellow eyes were looking up at something far off. When Cana saw how focused they were, it was in complete contrast to the time they fought. They looked like they had an agenda this time, and it had nothing to do with her or anybody. She looked towards the direction they were all looking, curious as to what got their attention. They looked in one direction only, and that was where the fog was thinning out. It dawned upon her then that the beasts were looking towards the direction of…

"The beacon." Cana covered her mouth and her heart skipped a beat. She retreated behind the post just as one of the white monsters turned their heads down upon hearing the voice. They closed in, and Cana cursed herself for being careless as the epiphany slipped out. To her relief, the beast retracted its head from the posts and snarled at its own kind. Cana could hear more sniping and then heard footsteps draw away. The eerie feeling the fog had faded to a dim level and she turned her head around slowly and saw that the beasts had retreated into the fog.

Cana got back up and brushed herself off. "What the hell was that all about?" She slid her feet across the ground and slipped from the borders of the village and back towards her tent. "Whatever is happening, it's clear Cranky had a point earlier when those guys might have something related to that beacon. I need to tell him what just happened, now!"

Cana sped through the small village, heading towards her own tent.

* * *

Craig was napping on his side in the corner of the tent. His body was twitching and his face looked distressed. Every now and again he would end up kicking the air, not because of reflexes, but of violent retort.

 **3 11/12 Years Ago**

 _The scornful pitch black of the spine-shivering mountain left Craig and Chris with everything to be afraid of. Craig was on all fours as he had a steep climb up to the small pinpoint established. The gravel was rough, and Craig huffed and panted as he was starting to slow down._

" _Craig, come on!" Chris shouted from up ahead. His backpack was glowing as inside was something that was perhaps the only source of light in the entire country._

 _For a week, the country of Joya was a victim of Phantisma. The darkest spell ever devised and forgotten in Joya's history. It was thought so, until Nic came across a hiker, Chris, and they realized that a revered scientist in the region was experimenting on the spell's negative and dark compounds. In short, a malfunction and having Feraldo continued defying all of his associates lead to Phantisma being unleashed. Craig and Chris could still remember it to this day. Everyone couldn't see through the pitch black. Joya's light sources were now only lacrima. It was a forever night, and the consequences were far from drastic there. The crime rates in Joya escalated, and of course the culprits were never found since they always disappeared through the pitch black. The officials and everyone stayed indoors where there were lights, but outside was darkness._

 _But that wasn't the problem. Chris and Craig had worse dilemmas, because this pitch black darkness gave birth to those who shall lurk in it. The monsters that were hidden beneath Joya's underground in pitch black caverns had finally found their way up. A whole entire species of hidden monsters within pitch black terrorized the lot of Joya, and that gave citizens a greater reason to be restricted inside. Once anybody stepped out, they were never going back, ever. The monsters had wings, stinger tails, and tentacles, it was all imagination and no one could possibly see them, even in their final moments._

 _Of course to every ying there was a yang. Feraldo did manage to conduct an amplifier for messages all over Joya, but if it were used for a Light Lacrima, according to Chris's speculations, then they should be able to lift the spell. It wasn't indefinite, but it was worth a shot. That's where Chris and Craig were left off._

" _ **GWRRAAAOOOH!**_ _" The venomous bellow of a flying beast pierced Craig's eardrum. He abruptly lurched right, away from a sharp talon. He was no way anything but quick to think, despite the extremely limited view he has with the light lacrima inside Chris's bag._

 _Chris looked back down at his comrade. "Pull yourself together! If you don't hurry, you'll die!"_

" _I know! I know!" Craig yelled. He resumed his climb but another step, hurrying on with his pace. When he grabbed the next stepping stone, a sudden tentacle arose from behind and got his foot. "Gah!"_

" _Craig!" Chris yelled._

 _Craig struggled free against the bind, but all he could have really felt was the crushing weight of the tentacle as it was holding him down, trying to sink him back into the pitch black abyss beneath. If he fell, he'd wind up in a monster's stomach in one gulp for all he knew. Struggling, Craig gripped tighter than before, pulling as hard as he could while resisting._

" _Damnit! Let go!" Craig bellowed. He Let one of his hands go and allowed rock to slip. The falling rock went pass him and there was stabbing heard below. A monstrous groan siphoned and the tentacle around Craig's leg uncoiled loosely and fell with the monster._

" _You good?" Chris called up. "There's only a hundred meters. Look, the amplifier's up there!"_

 _Pointing up, Craig followed the light of his backpack, where it seemed that there was a curve high above and something silver glistened. It was the amplifier, and they were so close._

" _I see it too!" Craig yelled with a smile. "We're almost there!"_

 _Chris smiled as he pulled himself up. He's always been hiking, up cliffs, up mountains, up anything that he could grab and use as a foothold. He never thought this hike may mean life and death to an extreme. Of course the price of it all was Craig as he was actually keeping up, albeit barely. He was panting trying to hold his own, but he lacked the hiking form. He thought back to but a few days back, when the revelation of Craig being lost in the world struck him, there were really but a few words he could've said._

' _I guess…being lost is a start to finding the path you were meant to tread.'_

" _CHRIS! LOOK OUT!" Craig yelled harshly._

" _Huh…?" Chris was hearing some flapping and he heard a loud shrill from behind. He Grabbed another rock and he swung over and evaded a talon that came into view and stabbed the rock. If not for that maneuver, he would've been struck straight in the chest._

" _Chris, they want the lacrima! What do we do?!" Craig shouted above._

 _Another shrilled cry bellowed as another sharp talon came in view. Chris hurried and climbed further, turning to evade. "What do you mean what do we do?! We keep going!" Chris kept on climbing as the light lacrima in his backpack had shined brighter. There was a harsh hiss and the monsters in the pitch black were all roaring, bellowing. By getting the lacrima in view, Craig covered himself up, but couldn't help by be in awe._

" _As a hiker, it's my duty to climb to the top. And as a human, it's my obligation to save my kind. Yes people die, and bad things happen for a reason, but that will never stop me from reaching the top. I refuse to hand over something these beasts will shatter into nothing just so they can do as they please. I'll take this matter into my own hand, and take the hike to my death if it means they can't hold me down!" He pounced to another rock, dodging the talon again. "All those people are counting on us. We can't let them down."_

 _Craig was caught blinking at the prospect the hiker had. It's really almost been two, maybe three weeks since the incident in where he woke up with but his name, and yet so many people and so many point of views included. 'This guy, is he really that righteous? Is there really more to every man for himself?'_

 _Craig grabbed another rock, but then his foot lost valuable hold. He yelled and nearly fell if not for him maintaining a solid grip. He was almost dangling._

" _Craig!" Chris yelled._

 _Craig looked behind and the light lacrima in the backpack gave off enough strong light to show another reptilian monster claw aiming for Craig. Craig was only fourteen, and he couldn't believe he was gonna go down like this._

 _He closed his eyes, looking away as he waited for impact._

 _A massive piercing sound echoed, however, it wasn't Craig as he heard shimmering and guts stabbed. Craig opened one of his eyes and noticed how bright it was._

"… _huh?" He looked down at his body, seeing as how it wasn't stabbed. "That's odd, I thought-!" He spoke too soon as he indeed knew a gut was pierced, but it wasn't his…but someone else. His eyes were wide, and he didn't account the blood still on his shirt._

 _Hovering and shielding him, there was Chris. His teeth were gritting and blood dripped from the sides of his lips. The huge hole in his abdominal area had a retracting claw, and the cawing of the monster screeched as it flew away from the burning light._

 _Chris remained still as he continued hovering and shielding Craig. The light lacrima in his bag shined bright, giving him the ideal of an angelic savior who was dying._

 _Craig's eyes were wide. "Chris…why?"_

 _Chris coughed and winced. He lost his grip and almost fell into the darkness. The man in his late twenties with green hair gagged along the ledge that he was against, the drips of blood sprinkling down into the darkness and onto a monster, making it the center of attention and making its own kind looked like a meal, at least from the sound of it._

" _Hey, buddy, you okay?" Chris groaned._

 _Craig nodded with worry as he held on the mountain with both hands. "Yeah."_

" _Listen, I'm sorry." Chris apologized. "But it looks like *cough* this mountain's got me where it wants me for once."_

" _Chris, you're gonna be okay! We just gotta…" Craig looked at the opening in his stomach, where the light was passing through. It was hard to say, but looking at it made Craig feel extremely uncomfortable. He blinked and tried to not look directly at it. "Y-you're gonna be okay…?"_

 _Chris shook his head. "Just shut it man, okay?" He panted as his legs and body were both unable to hold themselves up for much longer. Craig watched in horror as Chris took the hit for him. He was feeling very uncomfortable and distraught. The number if things to describe Craig was confused, and at the same time angry._

 _His eyes misted. "You idiot! You didn't have to do that! Why did you do that?" He wanted to reach over and grab him by the collar, but he needed his limbs. "I could've had my stomach bored through, why?!"_

 _Chris panted as he was looking dizzy. He grinned and pressed his forehead against the rock. "I don't know…but I…just did."_

 _Craig swallowed as he watched his friend struggle. "Chris…"_

 _Chris grinned as he winced. "Listen, Craig. I want you *cough* to do something for me, okay?" Chris was standing barely on the unstable ledge and was undoing his own backpack. Craig looked distraught as his ally was reaching for something._

" _What do you-!" Craig's eyes widened further when it was a shining light. His skin felt warm and he was looking into what could've been a treasure. His mouth was gaping and the yelling and hissing below was from the stinging of the lacrima in hand. Chris was presenting it like a king._

" _I know it's too much…but as a friend, finish this hike for me…and make me see light." He implored. "Please…"_

 _Craig could've felt his body give out as Chris's free hand had the lacrima that shined like a sun. It was just too sudden and the recipient had no anticipation nor was he equipped for the sudden change of dynamics. Despite the few weeks, he learned well that when someone like him asks of such requests, it comes from the heart. He honestly had no idea what he had to do, but as sad as it was, and as much as his eyes misted up, he complied._

 _Taking the light lacrima with a shaky hand, he accepted and held back choking. "Chris…I'll keep on hiking."_

 _Chris smiled wider as his eyes started to close. "I know it's rough, but no matter how gruesome, a hiker…always looks ahead without any height weighing him down…you'll go far…Craig…"_

 _Chris eyes closed, and his gripping softened. He slumped down, and Craig watched with heated gasps as Chris's lifeless form plummeted into the darkness below, and the monsters in the darkness hollered at the downfall._

" _ **CHRIS!**_ _" Craig screamed out loudly into the darkness._

The tent opened up slightly, revealing Cana entering with a frown. "Hey, Craig, listen up. I found so…so…" The Card Mage stopped speaking when she caught something very off. When she entered, the very second she laid eyes on Craig, there was something she was never seeing from him. "…Cranky…?"

Lying on his side, Craig was crying. Tears were running down his face, and he was choking some as his body lurched every now and again. He looked distressed, as if it were for real. It startled Cana, and it did more than raise her inquiry. As much as she wanted to say something, she had no way of telling what was going on.

"Chris…I'll finish the hike…I swear…" He whimpered weakly.

She wanted to call out, but what would that do? She blinked and kept her distance as she watched Craig continue on. She stepped out of the tent, but left a small peeping hole so that she could see Craig. The brunette crouched and remained quiet as she heard more heavy whimpering from Craig, and heard the waterworks fall. It honestly freaked her out.

' _What the hell is wrong with this guy? Is he sick or something?'_ She wondered.

Inside the tent, Craig woke up with an unsubtle gasp. His eyes shot wide and his body jerked straight up. His mouth was open as he was gasping for air. The bitter memory, it had left him with sweat running down his face, and again with stained tears in his eyes.

His brain was slowing down, but he was flashing back to the scornful death of Chris. Another old comrade to have fallen for his sake, and for the good of everyone.

His breathing escalated, and he arched over, ignoring the sweat staining the mat. His head banged against the flooring hard and his sharp teeth clutched tightly. His spine had a shock run through and he shot right up again. He stood up in the tent, his eyes starting to mist again. He stood completely still and stared at the ground. There was a long silence until Craig's lip was quivering. Tears were misting up his eyes and his teeth were looking like they were gritting again.

"Why…why?" He clutched a fist. "DAMNIT!" He punched the ground and he got to his knees and lurched over. His head touched the ground again and his tears dripped. "Damn the world and all its ways. Why did they all have to go and do that? I know why, but _why_? _EVERY SINGLE TIME_! DAMN EVERYTHING AND ALL THEIR WORTH!"

He punched the ground again with eyes shut, mourning another morbid nap. His scorn and his sorrow, however, was not unnoticed. Cana saw and heard it all through the small tent opening, and she was seeing Craig's uneasiness. Him crying was a sight to behold, but far from pleasant.

All she could really be was confused. "…every single time?" She mournfully looked away and slowly crept off. "Cranky…just what are you? Crying?" She turned and started walking off towards another section of the village. Saying she was confused would be putting it lightly, but another part of her was in a more sympathetic mood given the turmoil she saw the man in, but that was only a very small fraction. Heading off to eat to cleanse her worries, she left Craig alone.

* * *

It was an hour after he had finally calmed down. Craig was to be sure to have little to no contact with anybody. If anybody really did ask or see, no question he'd ignore them, but he was grateful that he was alone when he awoke, just as he's always been.

A nice meal in solitude, water, and he was ready to embark as the sun set.

"Alright, let's do this right." He opened the tent, coincidentally, Cana was there just about to open. "Brownie?"

"Hey there, Cranky." She sounded less rude compared to earlier, but Craig didn't seem to notice nor care as he walked out. "Good luck getting dragged into the norm."

"Good luck with being saved when I'm not around…oh wait, sucks for you." Craig barked.

Cana turned her head back, a big tick mark on her. "Oh! I get it, a nap and you have the energy to bicker at me until you lose your voice! That's so great! Really!"

"Screw your sarcasm!"

With Craig out, Cana shook her head, completely on task and sat down on the ground, where she laid out the cards for her Fortune Telling Magic. "Now, let's see…" Her mind flashed back to Craig and how he was crying; his body was shuddering, and the way he awoke was like he saw a real ghost. The confusing image bewildered her, but she shook her head and looked annoyed. _'Just what is going on? Why am I feeling a little…sad? I know he's mean, aggressive, territorial, and the most violent person alive, but what was up with that crying? It looked too good to be just a nightmare. Whatever, I gotta see what I can do or myself.'_

While putting the mystery of Craig's abrupt awakening stashed away for the time being, Cana returned to her Fortune Telling.

* * *

Craig was wandering through Fogbound, heading towards the gate. He was still reeling on his dream he had; the memory was leaving him with a look of someone who had lost his soul and cascaded his corpse and feelings from the world. He wandered with light footsteps through the dirt and through the cool, thin fog. While his head did hurt, he did make sense of the message set across. And if it meant robbing of sanctuary, he'll do so.

Craig reached the outskirts and tied the safety rope around his waist, nit that it would mean much of anything in the long run. He looked back from the thin fog towards the center of the village, where he could see a number of people gathered up as Kai and several others were starting to remove the beacon from the top of his tent.

' _If I really am coming out of this in one piece somehow, what I told Brownie earlier, I'll make it happen; that beacon is a bad omen in my eyes.'_ Experience can do wonders to someone, and with the instance of almost four years ago with Joya and the light lacrima, that was true terror. The monsters wanted it, and this was the exact same case.

However, he was going to stick with trying to be dragged off elsewhere and find the people. If that happened, at least this time he'll be able to drag himself back. He'll find a way. He always does. With that behind him, Craig faced the wall of fog as dusk was starting to come around.

* * *

"Here we go. Steady now…" Kai, Drake, and two other men were using iron grates as they carried the beacon in the center. The villagers all around watched as the beacon was being maneuvered by the four men. They all felt a warmth pass through them, and the cool air all around was dwindling down. They all looked like they were about to burst with joy as they watched the beacon get close towards them.

When it reached the center of Fogbound at long last, the four men rates their grates, and the beacon's glistening red reverberated all around. It sat atop of the one-story tower, with everyone clapping over the whole beacon being transferred.

However, that also meant that the radius had moved as well. The thin fog closed in around Kai's tent as the beacon was no longer there. The entire village's inner perimeter was within the confines of the thin fog.

Lurking around, the white monsters inside the night fog growled. One turned towards another before glaring back at the beacon and it lowered itself. It zipped on in and several others followed.

* * *

Cana was messing with her Fortune Telling Magic. She was inserting magic into her work the best she could, and when she was getting one final analysis, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. There was a long pause, and all seemed desolate and quiet. The tension was centered around her, and then her eyes opened up. When they did, several cards flipped over.

"Alright, let's see what they have to say…" Cana looked down at her deck of cards all present. She scrutinized the message inscribed by pictures. One picture showed items being robbed from crying people, another with a night sky, a sword, a skull, another thieving card, and then sun.

"A foul night shall bring souls crying out, in which they grieve. A battle of blood shall be spilled and one side may end up dead. Thievery will eventually transpire, and the sun shall emerge, giving birth to mystery." She managed to fully translate her fortune telling, and yet the message was what was worrying her. "Wait, hold on…" She looked outside her tent, seeing that there was black up above. "It's night right now!" She looked around, seeing that at her feet was a thin fog. The fog was weak, but even within, she could feel something crawling behind her tent. Her eyes widened. "Oh no. This is bad."

* * *

Craig was standing completely still. He was looking rather tired as he was just waiting for his target to come. "Alright you slithering bunch, come and get me, I'm right here." He held his arms overhead as a show of no resistance. "I'm all yours, just take me away. You there?" He was calling out every now and again, but fifteen minutes had already passed and nothing seemed to have happened. The only thing he really was doing was making pointless noise.

He twisted his face in anger. "What's it take to get caught around here?"

He suddenly caught sight of a white blur as it blitzed towards him.

His eyes narrowed. "Alright, let's do this." He remained still as his target was coming closer. He kept his body loose and was willing and able. He was waiting just as the creature would do a counterclockwise run and try to knock him off balance, but the monster this time…it had just went right pass him. Craig looked behind his shoulder and watched the white monster disappear into the fog.

He raised a brow in question, but then all around him, he was hearing snarling and growling. They all were speeding like a pack of wild animals, all were moving pass Craig, leaving him shocked as he was being completely ignored and went off towards the fog behind him.

After the pack of numerous monsters gave him the slip, he looked behind and stared. _'They ignored me, but…that's the direction I came from!'_ His eyes widened. "…oh no. I knew it!" He sprinted off back from where he came from, taking to his heels and following his ropes back to the source. "I knew I should've done something about that earlier!"

* * *

"Help me~! Ahhhhhh!" A man shouted as he was dragged into the fog by a tail. The white monster dragging him screeched out as its figure and the man faded.

Another man fell to his side, hitting the ground. "Gah!" He groaned and hurried up to his feet, but only got to his knees before a coil around his ankle made his spine shiver. "…no." He screamed as he was being dragged away as well.

Everyone was in a panic, the torches all around were being of little help. The heat generated from them wasn't enough to really draw the monsters away. The thin fog encased a vast area within the village, and as night fell, the monsters had used it to their advantage. They had begun their attack.

Kai had a spear in hand, trying to poke at the fog in front. He looked away and turned behind. "Everyone to the center, quick! Protect the beacon at all costs!"

A tail within the fog slammed the spear out of hand, leaving Kai defenseless as he stepped back. He clenched his fists as he saw a white monster's head poke out of the fog, but nothing more.

The beast snarled at him.

"You're a vicious sight to behold." Kai sniped. The monster retreated back into the fog and scrounged around once more.

All around was screaming, dirt being churned, and growling. The whole village was never so terrified before. They were all duped and had no way of knowing where to go. They all ran around, and the unlucky ones got too close to the fog and they were pulled in, forever lost.

Cana was throwing cards at a white monster that had its tail coiled around a woman's foot. The explosive cards pierced the tail and then erupted. The monster flailed and screamed in violent pain as its tail was nothing but chunks that hit the ground, sizzling and reducing to ash.

Cana leaned down towards the woman and helped her up. "Come on." She helped support her as they made way through the fog. The white monsters far behind them were having them in sight. They all sprinted after Cana, and the distance was getting close to being zero. Cana hurried along and she and the woman made one final pounce out of the fog, landing with thuds.

Cana sat up and panted. Her eyes were wide as she looked behind, in which she saw numerous heads prodding out and revealing sharp fangs. The woman scrambled to her feet and cleared away towards the beacon while Cana glared at them.

"Well you sure are ugly." She sniped.

The monsters all roared out. Their screeching was piercing Cana's ears, but she only stepped back some feet. A monster head roared out, but then it was suddenly reeled back inside the fog. There was a harsh thud and a cutting sound, and Cana blinked as that monster didn't come out.

The remaining two monsters looked back behind them, but then simultaneously, they were pulled back inside by the tails. They were met with slicing sounds and then silence.

Cana blinked, and was left with inquiry. Her suspicions were on point again when Craig, with all four blades drawn, emerged. "Cranky!"

Craig panted as he looked around. The citizens all around looked scared, and within the fog going around like a wall, the several heads popped out and looked at the beacon, but they all retreated randomly as they looked like they were in pain from the beacon's glaring heat.

"I knew it all along. They're after the beacon." Craig said.

Cana's eyes widened, recalling what Craig said. He mentioned something about that earlier, but it didn't make sense until realization dawned in this time of crisis.

"The monsters somehow need that, but they can't get to it, so as compensation, they're snatching up lives. I knew that beacon was bad news. Drake should've left it alone out there." He turned all around, searching left and right. "Come on, we gotta scare them away. Get that Sun's Strength card ready, will ya?!"

"Shut up, I was ready as you were talking!" Cana barked back, holding up her card.

"Then start shooting!"

"You start slashing!"

"Fine, Brownie!"

"Fine, Cranky!"

Both diverged and sped off. Cana was running along the sides of the fog and was looking for any monsters. Up ahead, she saw one with its body lurking and glaring at the beacon. "Here, look at this instead!" She threw her Sun's Strength card into the fog, trailing fire.

The card's explosion in the fog made a tower of heated fire explode out. The white monsters inside of the fog screeched out in sizzling and burning agony. They scurried off away from the massive heat wave given off by the attack.

Cana turned towards another direction, and she threw another Sun's Strength card into the fog. The trailing fire streamed inside until another fiery explosion erupting, sending a blistering heat wave that made the creatures in the night scurry off.

" **Scissor Runner!** "

Slashing in a fashion like a scissor, Craig sliced off the tail of a white monster that was an inch away from grabbing a man lying on the ground. The tail fell to the ground and the monster screeched outwards. Craig watched it escape and he turned back towards the fallen man.

"Go!" Craig shouted at the still-in-shock man. The man complied and scrambled to his feet and escaped out of the fog. Around Craig still were three white monsters that were circling around him, but he paid no heed.

" **Spiral Dragon Slice!** "

Funneling straight forward, he sliced right through all three at once. They all had cuts that curved and blood spilled as the beasts fell to the ground while Craig finished spiraling and landed on a knee. He made a dash towards his right and was seeing nothing but weak torch lights and night fog. He looked all around, and his skin was starting to get warm.

He slid to a stop, and he looked over and saw a tower of fire. He stared in that direction as he felt the heat around rise. The white monsters were seen scurrying off, and Craig grunted.

"Not too bad, Brownie." He said. Out of a whim, he pivoted and his mouth blade sliced into a passing beast, cutting it down.

So far three massive towers of fiery explosions were established, and Cana was having one last card in hand. " **Sun's Strength!** " She threw the last card, and the streaming fire of the card made way into the fog, erupting into fire.

The heat all around was like a scorching inferno. The people were sweating, but they all saw that inside the burning night fog that the white monsters were all growling, and turned tail and escaped out of the village. The monsters all sped like bullets out of the heated domain.

Craig appeared out of the fog with more people following, both ran into the sanctum of the center of the village.

Cana ran up to Craig, looking all around at the heated fog that started to lift. "…Cranky."

"Don't say it, Brownie. I know."

* * *

Morning came, and Fogbound was nothing more than some destroyed tents, mourning souls, and thin fog near the ground outside of the village. The daytime fog was but one thing with possible sunlight and heat, but apparently the nighttime fog was but a grieving mistake. Smoke was rising from the village from the fires Cana made to lure away the beasts, and all around people were looking sad.

Tents were uncovered, and a man sat on his knees and looked at his picture of a wife and daughter…both pillaged from him of last night. He could only stare as he was getting misty eyes.

In another part, the woman Cana saved was sitting in front of her tent, looking like she was gonna cry. She mournfully put the remaining bits of food in a basket and she picked it up.

Craig and Cana looked all around, seeing all of the frowns. The desperation in the air was too grim for words. Craig had a frown and an angry brow, as to where Cana looked around at the carnage and devastation last night was of. Both looked at each other, silently grieving.

Craig glared then at the ground, his fists clutched and his eyes winced. "Damnit!" In a moment's notice, he pierced the ground with his dark red sword, stabbing out of frustration. That one stab to the soft earth and he gripped the pommel. "I should've acted sooner."

Cana looked down at the ground, keeping her distance from him as he might lash out. "…I've never seen this much ruin before."

Craig, having his fuming settle just that once, withdrew his sword. "Brownie, you have no idea on how cruel the planet can be."

Kai looked around with haste, searching for something. "Drake? Where are you? Son!" He called out, but no answer. He huffed again, and shook his head. "Where is he?"

A fellow villager came up to him, getting his attention. The villager looked serious.

"What's the count?" Kai asked.

"Out of the 300 that we've started with, we were down to 152 beforehand. Now, there's only 54 left." He shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry sir…but they got Drake too."

Kai stared at the villager or a moment, lips parted as he was left disheartened. His insides cramped up, and he cascaded his glance down to his feet. The villager mournfully looked on as the leader slowly turned his back and walked towards his tent, all of the energy drained right of him. The leader slumped to his knees and punched his mat.

Craig and Cana were watching him silently mourn from afar, and Craig had his head hung low. He looked pissed, but at the same time was aware that loafing around and mourning was the last thing that was to be done. He turned away and Cana watched him slowly walk towards the beacon.

"Cranky…?"

Craig stopped when he was in the gigantic center of the village, where the one-story small tower that the red beacon atop of it. He stared up at it, and Cana looked up as well.

"Brownie, I hate your guts, and you want to rip out mine. I get it…" He turned his feet and body to face her. "But as much as I want to defy you, I wanna make sure we have our lives intact. So, what do say…we work together to bring this crisis to an end?"

He extended a hand out to her, and Cana looked towards him. She couldn't deny it, she wanted him to be somebody else's end, but this was no time for them to bicker. This was a time of mourning and desperation. Any and all efforts from now on will be by their hands.

She reached and shook his hand. "Alright Cranky, I'm with ya all the way. Let's do this right."

Craig nodded. "Thanks." He turned to look up at the beacon, staring coldly at it. "You know as well I do that after last night, my suspicions were confirmed. They were bounded by that fog, and if they can't have that beacon, then they needed to make sure nobody did."

"I understand. You made it clear that Kai told us that the creatures weren't near Fogbound…at least until Drake had brought that back."

"Last night was their chance. With the village on equal perimeter, they had easy picking." His eyes narrowed. "This village won't last another night, not with the nighttime fog."

Cana glanced towards him. "So, what do you have in mind?"

Footsteps were heard from behind, heavy boots hitting the ground. "I have but one say in this."

Cana's eyes widened and her body jerked. "That voice."

"You two have gone far enough, and have already done enough." The figure put her hands to her hips, and she sternly glared the two ahead of her. Her glare was making shivers run down villagers' spines. They all retreated as she stood twenty feet away from Cana and Craig alike.

Cana was not feeling right. She was feeling uneasy, and yet she knew what was going down as sweat dropped from the back of her head. She looked despondent. "Oh great."

Craig raised a brow as he turned to look behind his shoulder. Anyone looking at her would've immediately bowed at her wrath, but Craig just bared his teeth and looked pissed instead. "The hell you looking at?" He told her.

Cana turned around, looking defensive at the sudden appearance of a certain someone. "Erza, how did you even find us?"

The redhead stared coldly at the two, looking at them with piercing glares. Cana was looking defensive for certain, but Craig wasn't even remotely budged. He just looked nonchalant, as if he was just glaring at some normal person who was irrelevant to him. She glared harder, but still, Craig wasn't budged. In fact, he looked annoyed.

"You got something to say or what? Because that glare you're giving makes me angry." Craig growled.

"Craig Crius. Cana Alberona." Erza requipped a sword, grabbing the hilt tightly. "I assume you know why I'm here. You two broke the guild rules, you're coming back to the guild…now."

* * *

 **It's been a short while, but here's the update you've all wanted. Here's a turning point in Craig and Cana's relationship. It's then and there that you may see the two on slightly better terms, but only as far as teamwork for the duration of the mission; their bickering will still ensue, as monstrous and charming as ever. Afterwards, there will be shock to say the least, in terms of how the story and CraigxCana shall follow.**

 **The reason this chapter's update was late was because I'm super busy. This is the last update before I officially move, so this is the last chapter established at my old house. The new update in a matter of weeks will be made at my new home.**

 **As always, thank you for reading another chapter, and hope you leave a review and comment!**


	23. Hair Red as Blood

Craig and Cana were both faced with some petrified villagers who were still reeling from the events of last night and how to deal with the problems that followed, but as fortune had it for the two, they had their own problems to deal with, which involved the wrath of Fairy Tail's S-Class Mage, Erza Scarlet. And she was pissed.

Her death glare was leaving a shadow over her eyes, giving her a very foul appeal, and a dominating stature that left many to bend to her will. While a lot of people were already bowing to her, however, in the open central village, Cana and Craig both opposed her, the former with less calm than the latter.

"Do you have any idea on what you have just done?" Erza questioned.

Cana clenched her fists. "Erza, listen, I know you're mad at us for breaking guild rules, but…"

The brunette was cut off when Erza's sword in hand pointed directly at her. Despite the large proximity between them, she could feel her breath hitching.

"You are in no position to argue. You two, you had the audacity to break the guild rules…in turn betraying Master Makarov." Her glare darkened further. "Both will be lucky if you will be able to walk after what might happen to you both."

Craig's spiteful expression was followed by a scoff. "And by what might happen, you mean lift this fog and get the stolen lives back to where they belong. Because that's the way it's going down." He said in a matter-of-fact tone, with a mixture of his incredibly rude demeanor.

Erza didn't seem to care. "You're wrong. You broke the rules of the guild, thus you will be given punishment."

Craig narrowed his harsh gaze. "No."

Cana blinked and she glanced over at Craig. What went through her ears was divine shock. Was Craig deliberately defying Fairy Tail's most stern mage?! Was he beyond crazy?! The answer seemed obvious.

"I'm sorry, wrong answer." Erza said.

Craig shook his head. "You pea-brained scum. You just might be as big as an idiot as that bottomless pit that you call a Dragon Slayer. Let me run that by you a second time, so pay attention, because I am not repeating myself a third time." Craig's voice turned into a hazardous growl. "I ain't going nowhere, and if think I'm taking a punishment, I'll fight back."

Erza's sword aimed at Craig. "So, you're defying the rules and Master Makarov, and you don't regret it a single morsel? If anyone is scum, it's you."

"Call me a bastard why don't ya? At least I know when enough is enough." Craig shook his head and gestured around himself towards the villagers. "Get glasses and have a look. You really wanna pick a fight rather than help these guys in their time of need? Do you _not_ see their frowns?"

"I see them well, but the actions you and Cana have committed have left Master disappointed."

"Then he shouldn't have expectations to begin with."

Erza's eyes widened. "You dare mock the master?"

"I mock everybody. And if they piss me off, they'll be sorry, just like you'll be. You try pulling us out of this, and if you have a heart and a conscience, then I guarantee that you won't be able to sleep at night knowing that _you_ left people to rot!"

Erza growled and her grip on her sword tightened greatly. "I am aware of that, but you were sworn and bound to the guild yourself! You are equally to blame!"

"The guild can turn upside down for all the hell I care. I said that I don't have any appeal to your little affairs. I just do as I please…" He leaned in towards her, his gaze actually narrowing and sharpening to a hazardous point, which left Erza a little uneasy. "You're either with me, or you're against me. If you're against me, then there will be blood."

Cana looked towards Craig and back at Erza. She looked more than uneasy, and the events that transpired with Fogbound and beforehand certainly left her to ponder about the ideals that had sunk in. She wasn't trembling, but her inners were starting to weaken from the pressure the two put together were giving off. She was caught in between; bound by rules, or being a rebel. Erza and Craig were opposites, and if she were honest, the right side might be residing in her conscience.

She shook her head, snapping back to the reality of matters. _'What the hell am I thinking? Did I just forget why I'm doing this?'_

"Cana, return to the guild peacefully, and the punishment will not be as severe." Erza warned.

Even with the heavy threat at hand, the brunette could feel something in her gut. Every time she wanted to step forward and face away from the problem, it always hurts. It was really her gut and her heart actually telling her to say no. Her mentality was at the mercy of Erza's wrath, but even with that at hand, how could she just abandon everybody like this? And all for the sake of guild reputation and upholding rules?

Even after all of that confliction, she made up her mind and found her answer. Her gaze shot back at Erza. "No way, I'm not leaving this mystery unsolved."

Erza's glare became as sharp as her sword. "Then you will face the same grave punishment as Craig."

Cana shook her head. "Go ahead, punish me…at least I'm not being a coward and walking away from what I know should be done." She saw the look on Erza's face; she was starting to tremble, a sure sign she was getting to the redhead. Cana gestured to Craig. "Look, I _really_ hate this guy…"

"The feeling is mutual."

"…and he may be a rebel, and is pissed all the time, and has no regret when barking at someone, but at least he knows to _never_ quit. So since I'm stuck with him for the time being, I may as well see this through to the end, and no way in hell you're stopping me."

Erza's body was starting to tremble; not out of fear, but anger. This was the second, maybe third, time anybody stood up to her. The definite time anybody stood up to her was Gray, and that was back on Galuna Island, and the ironic mark was that it was in the exact same predicament that was happening now. History was repeating itself, and she'd be damned if she would let that happen again.

She spread her legs apart. "You betray Master Makarov and Fairy Tail alike? All for giving a few smiles? You've gone wayward, Cana."

It was then that Craig trudged in front of Cana, opening his mouth and lowly roaring at Erza. The viciousness in his roar was enough to make the S-Class Mage tremble.

"You heard Brownie, she's with me." Craig warned. "That means she isn't facing punishment either." He spread his legs apart, a low growl coming from his throat. "So who are you or I to make her not be a rebel? Rules were meant to be broken, and I'll break them all _and_ you if they don't mean the right thing for others' happiness!"

"Silence!" Erza finally went on the offensive, slashing her sword directly at Craig. The blow was swift and quick, and not even Cana could've kept track.

A sudden shatter sound boomed, and the area's residence all winced away from the impact. They heard no splattering sound, which was odd, but the answer became visibly seen when a pair of jaws snapped down on the sword, stopping it and cracking it apart.

Erza's eyes were wide with disbelief. "He stopped my sword…with his bare fangs?"

Craig adjusted his vast footing and hunched over, looking more primordial as he dragged the sword with his sharp teeth that pierced the blading. With a violent tug, he yanked, breaking the sword like it were paper.

Craig looked back up and snarled at Erza. "Looks like we got ourselves a disagreement."

Erza requipped into her Black Wing Armor, holding up a larger sword than before. "You'll be lucky if you come out of this alive and intact."

Cana stepped back, let alone scooted back a lot of paces. As much as she wanted to say stop, she valued her life, and this was going to get _very_ ugly. She was well aware of Erza's strength. She was the strongest female mage in all of Fairy Tail, the only problem was that the brunette has yet to understand Craig's level of power. He's killed before, and has done so with willpower and violently ripped apart a lot of parts with only his bare teeth. His jaws were a heinous weapon, and if Erza's limbs were caught, she would most definitely lose it. And then came the usage of Craig's swords. He was savage enough to use a number of blades at once, and on top of that, he sliced Grander and that hysterical mayor back on that very hot week. There was no telling how much atrocities will happen.

"This is bad. Really bad." Cana mumbled. She clutched her fists out of frustration. "I agree with Craig, when this is a wrong time to fight, but I still can't believe it'd come to this…"

"We've could've gone back with peace, but instead you chose conflict. Another regrettable act." Erza scowled.

Craig bared his sharp teeth. "I told you this wasn't the time nor place to fight, but since you intend on standing in front of me rather than help the cause, then there's nobody at fault but your own conscience and gut…come at me."

"In honor of Fairy Tail and its reputation, repent for defiance!"

Erza rushed ahead and appeared in front of Craig. She brought her sword back and slashed diagonally downwards. As shocking as it was, Craig brought an arm around and sideswiped the incoming blade, deflecting it without flinching but for a moment. With Erza still using momentum, Craig clutched the same fist and reeled back fast.

" **Smash!** "

He dealt a violent punch across Erza's face, the impact being so forceful that it was like hearing a wrecking ball. Erza could feel her cheekbone crack apart as she flew back and slammed on the ground several feet away.

Erza's cheek swell with pain as her nerves went numb. "What strength-!" She was met with Craig clutching her ankle. The grip was like hardened titanium. The redhead felt the whole world turn into a blur as she was hurled into the earth by Craig slamming her overhead into the earth again, making the ground crack a little and dust blew.

Craig growled and he stepped back, his head and neck hunched over as he spectated the dust cloud. He didn't at all look surprised as he saw Erza's figure standing up. His brow raised despondently. "Should I guess that was a warmup?"

Erza seemed to be smiling eagerly. "Looks like your punishment will come early by my hands and not the master's." She requipped a second blade, one that was large and had a honed edge.

Craig reached for behind him. "Alright, you wanna have that kind of fight? Then just try and put me down…I'll just stand back up."

Erza rushed ahead with her swords. Viciously, she slashed them both, but in a flash they suddenly shattered apart, more like sliced apart into broken bits that hit the ground. Erza was taken aback by the sudden flash, but she realized that it came from Craig as he had drawn his blood red sword. Grunting over the shift in dynamics, Erza jumped and used her wings to gain altitude, as to where Craig looked up an opened his mouth to roar lowly, baring his sharp teeth again.

Finding an angle, Erza dive bombed while requipping another blade. That last attack caught her by surprise, as her Black Wing Armor was to supposedly increase her power, and yet Craig just outclassed her swordsmanship just like that. She raised her blade and slashed.

"You will suffer punishment!" She slashed, but again another furious glint flashed. Erza's world again went hazy when she felt her body go numb, then she found herself hunched over as her sword was in shambles like before. She was feeling a swift wind, and then felt a sudden pain running along her side. A red gash on her right side opened up and her right wing hit the floor, and blood spilled while Craig was behind her and looked away as Erza cringed.

Cana stared with horrific shock as Craig completely blindsided her with another swipe then and there. That blow was swift, and extremely precise. "Whoa, he just ripped her Black Wing Armor…"

Craig turned around to face Erza as she had her back turned to him still. The look he gave had a clear-cut view of him being pissed. He held still while his own feet clawed into the dirt.

Erza requipped in a bright flash. "I must say, that was a surprise, but now I'm focused." When the flashed ceased, it revealed her in The Giant's Armor. She had a spear in hand and had her stature facing Craig. "This is among my heaviest of armors, I doubt you can push me down now. You will lose, and we shall make you face punishment."

Craig tilted his neck and the bones crack. He said nothing, but instead frowned disapprovingly. He ducked the instant Erza swung her spear, missing its mark. Even after the duck, Craig still frowned. Erza slashed again, but missed. Every time, her mark was missed and Craig was not moving much. She repeatedly attacked, but Craig either leaned, ducked, or shifted off to the side. Even after all of that, he was still frowning with a still face.

"Why won't you take this seriously?!" Erza exclaimed.

She swung again, but Craig blocked with his forearm. Her armored arm stopped dead in its tracks against Craig's monstrous strength. There was a huge stalemate and Craig gave Erza a serious look.

"What makes you think I'm not taking this seriously?" He rebuffed. "I'm just smart enough to know to be patient and break your face…like right now! **Smash!** " With his sword in hand still, he dealt a violent blow again, but this time Erza was prepared and she blocked with her other armored arm. The impact of Craig's fist and knuckles made her wince in pain. She could feel her forearm's pressure being cut off from the dent. Craig's sword being held then glinted from the lighting of the torches, and that's when Craig adjusted his blow and sideswiped with the blood red blade.

A massive slicing down reverberated through the area. The armored gauntlet Erza's arm was coated in was sliced right off, glove and everything. Her open hand and arm both had blood from the various cuts ensued. With herself in shock, Craig raised his arms and interlocked his hands, his blood red sword sheathed. In a fashion similar to Laxus's Lightning Dragon's Jaw, Craig clobbered Erza overhead, making her gaze white before she smashed into the earth, making a humungous clanging sound.

Craig reeled back again and glared down at Erza with a battle-ready posture. "Seriously, do you not get it? There's a ton of people here who lost a lot from this fog, and you're suggesting we just run? That's only a coward's choice, and you know it."

Erza planted a foot onto the ground, her sliced heavy armor sustaining serious damage, but she got up with some serious panting. Her cheek bone was numb, and her head hurt like crazy. She was borderline disoriented, but she was far from giving up.

"I already told you. I refuse to have Fairy Tail's name sullied and unforgiven." She huffed. "If you do break guild rules, you have no pride."

"I never had pride or honor to begin with." Craig said, "Not even once."

Erza held up her spear, the bottom end held out and lit ablaze, like rocket thrusters. "Then you call yourself human if you have no pride!"

She threw the spear with such great might. The merciless throw shot the spear at such a rate that it almost shook the ground. It was like a rocket, and Craig stood there with a mad gaze. In his eyes, there was a reflection of the incoming spear. When it came to a point, his eyes sharpened, and he brought an arm around loosely and in a moment's notice closed his eyes and grabbed the entire spear, pivoted, and redirected it towards the ground of elsewhere. The spear punctured the ground entirely, and an explosion happened several meters away from Craig.

Cana and Erza's eyes were both wide with astonishment. Never before had the spear been deflected. To say that it was a shocker is putting it lightly. And Craig did it with his eyes shot, showing not pure guts…but overwhelming sense of focus.

As he kept his throwing stance, his glare was overshadowed. "So, you judge my humanity now, do you? That's a low blow, even from you." He stood back up and glared at Erza again, this time with a hyper sense of irritation. His gaze, it was menacing and predatory. If he wasn't mad before, he was now.

"You can't go and call someone weak or a coward without knowing yourself. Listen to yourself. You act like you're the boss of me, when we both know that's not true. You'd rather stick up for reputation and your master than principle. I'm not telling you nor caring how you live your life, but use common sense why don't ya." He held up a fist, and Cana and Erza could see the veins pulse with blood. "When I say I'm gonna break your face, by any means, it'll happen, even with unorthodox methods."

Erza glared harshly back. She spread her legs apart again. "There is something you'll understand, even if it's the hard way…"

A bright flash from her requip and Craig felt a sharp slash across his side. The blow to his right side was caused from Erza as she posed in a slashing motion in her Flight Armor. Standing back up, she turned back towards Craig's back.

"Not only does Fairy Tail always come out in the end, but I always win." She finished.

Cana looked with shock as Craig didn't budge. The cut wasn't deep, but it was pretty harsh nonetheless. Erza and Cana could've sworn that it would've been a delayed reaction, but Craig only turned his head back, looking peeved.

"Well there's always a first time for everything." He darkly scolded. He gripped more of the sheathed behind him at that instant, and Erza and Cana both went wide-eyed as Craig unveiled what was his trademark swordsmanship style. The dark red sword and double mouth blade twirled in the air, coming down on Craig. He looked up and opened his mouth, catching his mouth blade and using his spare hand to catch the dark red sword. He had legs spread apart and gave a menacing glare to Erza. "Bring it on!"

Erza gripped her two katana and felt challenged. She lunged ahead with such aggressive speed. She fired back at Craig with a flurry of sword slashes. Craig retaliated with a precise and deadly accurate impacts. He did not falter backwards; rather, his sword slashing parried Erza's ferociously fast swipes, what's more is that Erza was feeling overwhelmed as her katanas were deflected and sustained damage with every strike. The mouth blade Craig used when turning his head certainly didn't help her situation as had to reel back and dodge. _'How is he easily reading my fast attacks? What kind of skill level does he possess?'_ She thought as she planted her feet on the ground.

She felt a sudden draft going around, and her senses caught something of great misfortune. As she turned around, she was met with a pommel to the face. The impact was dealt by Craig as he somehow got behind her and backhanded, or perhaps in this case pommeled her.

The redhead shot backwards several feet and slammed into the ground, kicking up dust.

Cana gazed with a gaping mouth. _'He maneuvered around Erza's Flight Armor speed? I didn't even hear his feet touching the ground.'_

Another glow erupted in the dust cloud. Erza shot back up into the air, adorned in her Heaven's Wheel Armor. All around her were about 20 different swords that appeared out of nowhere and started spinning around her like a sideways saucer.

Drawing the two swords in hand, she pointed them at Craig. " **Circle Sword!** " On her command, the 20 swords all shot at Craig. As to where they went blasting at him, all the recipient really did was jump and started spiraling.

" **Spiral Dragon Slice!** "

In a vivid shout and a twist of his body, Craig slashed all of his four blades. The attack completely passed through all of Erza's swords, and in bright glints reduced them all to destroyed fragments. The frightening part was that Craig didn't flinch as he went spiraling. He met Erza at eye level and raised a foot. Erza crossed her blades in hand and used them as a shield as Craig stomped down onto her. The fierce blow, however, sent Erza downward and skid back on her feet along the ground.

Craig landed in a crouched position, looking as hostile as ever. His sea blue eyes were sharp, almost like a predator. There was an intense pressure, one that made Erza feel like the weight of the world was against her. Craig was dissing every blow she made, and he wasn't letting up. His body had also tensed up with such force in every impact, something the knight caught whim of. It wasn't just his strength, but it was all sheer will, determination, and there was something mixed into those punches and kicks that made them feel more disastrous. Not magic, nor a rush of blood, but it was like the impacts had their own experience in mind. In that Smash, that punch had its own tale, one that had a road of how it was forged, and how it too got as strong as Craig's fighting spirit and will. The perseverance to shout back against the damned was most admirable, and yet how could he? Did he even know what he was getting himself into out of defiance?

Erza lunged ahead, her two swords crossing in a pentagram motion. " **Pentagram Sword!** "

Craig pulled the dark red sword in his left hand back. " **Humming Pointer!** "

Both attacks met together at the center. Both of Erza's swords clashed with Craig's single blade. All the more frustrating part was that He was budging, and the tip of the blade pierced and broke apart Erza's swords. The redhead gritted her teeth and jumped back to gain some distance between her and Craig.

"Like I said you idiot, I'll break rules for as long as I live if it means showing you that doing the right thing means not abandoning a crisis." Craig scolded. He pointed his dark red sword at her tired self. "You call me scum before, but like I give a damn. I've been in battles with greater risks than this sense of pride and honor you have at stake." His eyes narrowed. "I'm not amused in the slightest."

Erza's frustration was peaking, and she flashed again, requipping into one of her more lethal armors. Requipping into an armor that Cana felt uncomfortable seeing, the Purgatory Armor and its mace was unleashed, and a red blue emanated from Erza.

"In this world, there are those who defy for their own selfish ambitions. What is your reason for hating Fairy Tail? Why hate people to begin with?" She jumped into the air, with the mace right overhead. "Do you have a poor view on people?! What do you hope to gain by going against the world?! Anger? Frustration? Attention? Tell me!"

She slammed her mace down hard, and Craig had a dark shadow over his eyes as he raised his left arm, with the titanium armband blocking the mace. The mace's shockwave rampaged all around, causing strong winds to send a few bystanders skidding back. Even with that vicious impact, Craig's arm did not budge.

Erza looked with shock, and she went wide-eyed out of horror from looking into Craig's eyes. It was like she was facing a devil.

"You say too many question…" His eyes sharpened, and this time with a violent sense of pain. "And I take my answers to my grave! **Soaring Pain!** " He violently struck Erza with an uppercut with his blades still in hand. The swords following with his uppercut to Erza's chin destroyed her mace, and also a fraction of her armor. The redhead felt her whole world go blank. The impact sent her from off the ground and skyward. She plummeted and crashed several feet into the ground with a violent thud.

Craig reeled his fist back. "There are things in this world that you haven't realized that can destroy you in a flash. It can be hate itself, a foul corruption of the mind. Believe me, I'm pissed and I hate the world, but at the same time I don't truly despise it for being cruel to me. It's the individuals and handfuls that I would slice down that have put humanity and love at risk, for that reason I fight…"

"There's more." Erza said as she stood up with a serious frown. "That answer doesn't suffice. I can tell that in your eyes, there is another reason. There's so much confusion in you, I can't understand. So…" Erza requipped again, this time into her bandages and her hakama. She wielded two katana at the same time and dashed after Craig. "Let me understand!"

Craig narrowed his eyes. "Over my dead body!"

Craig's blood and dark red sword met Erza's double katana in the middle. The impact of the four blades made sparks fly, and the brute force made a shockwave ripple into the earth, making a crater at the two's feet.

Erza kept her footing and dared not falter. "I'm guided by love, and the love I share for my friends and guild. Working together, we drive one another forward!" She clashed again with Craig, parrying his blows, and even though they were both starting to get thin cuts, Erza persevered and did her best. "I get stronger to protect them! And their voices and hearts beat with my own! Why can't you understand?" She clashed again with Craig, dodging his blows as he slashed. She ducked and both backed away from one another, with Craig maintaining a foothold while Erza was panting. It was clear who still had the advantage.

Craig's eyes narrowed again. "What do you know?" He lowly mumbled. His grip on his swords tightened. "You think I'm stupid?"

Erza requipped both her katanas away, and gave forth another katana, one that had a crimson hilt that she held with depth. "The blade that cannot be wield without discarding all means of defense. I will risk it all with my friends guiding me. They are my will, and I shall strike you down as proof of that!"

Craig and Cana could feel an overwhelming swell of Magic Power resonating from Erza. The magic within her was drawing into her sword. A hot pink force overlapped the blade, giving the blade immense power.

Cana's eyes widened. "Erza, are you crazy?! You can't use that on him!"

Erza held the blade close and positioned upwards. Her eyes shut and her level of focus sharpened. _'Though one friend is not enough, I have everyone. Their numbers and courage alone shall make me pursue the darkness and purge it.'_ She could picture the number of Fairy Tail faces, one after the other. She saw Mirajane, the master's, Lucy, Gray, Happy, Wendy, Team Shadow Gear, and everybody that she held dear. The last face she imagined well…was Natsu and his smile. _'This fool, he shall learn of my true strength, and with you all behind my back, I won't fall!'_

The redhead finally lunged ahead, and behind her were all of her friends and allies pushing her forward with determined faces. All of them had strong smiles and Erza raced with them giving their strength to stop Craig.

As the attack went after Craig, he could see the sheer power of Erza's will. The ferocity in her eyes showed absolute zero defense, and yet…he did not feel overwhelmed. He just stood there, bizarrely looking with his hostile gaze.

His grips on his swords tightened, and his teeth clutched tighter onto his mouth blade. There was a force around him, out of sheer will, and it was making nearby residences feel uneasy. What he saw was not Erza charging, rather his brain and heart were both pulsing, and before him were some familiar images and friends.

His throat hitched inside. The remembrance was bittersweet.

" _CRAIG! THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! PROMISE ME THAT YOU WILL FIND YOUR LIFE AGAIN SOMEDAY! HRRAAAHHHHHH!"_

 _With one last cry, Habuki was covered in frost and ice as he finally reached the red core, and the Explosive Lacrima went off on contact, and a bright flash engulfed everything._

…

 _Selano shed one last tear that dripped down his back. "You're a true and pure friend, the best that I've had…"_

 _As the sun's last rays shined on the two, Craig's heart hitched as his teeth showed. He streamed so many tears and his body shuddered when the last of the sparkles and Selano vanished._

" _Until we meet again…we'll all be waiting…with warm smiles…"_

…

" _Grander's gone…we're free at last." Nina cried out more tears of joy. "Craig, Al, I'm so happy!"_

" _I am too!" Al streamed and sniffled tears with Nina, and Craig quivered as his friends were seeing happiness in their final moments. With everything he had, he smiled proudly, despite the immense pain flowing through his heart. If he was to see them for the last time, it should be with smiles._

 _Al and Nina opened their eyes one last time, both having smiles at Craig, who had tears of sadness and joy running down his cheeks._

" _Craig, you lost everything…but you were everything to us…" Al choked a little as he was starting to get hazy. "We never felt so much hope before. You're a true friend."_

" _Craig…" Nina's eyes started to close. "Thank you…for letting us see the light of the world again…thank you…Craig…thank you…"_

 _With those words, Nina and Al slowly closed theirs eyes, dying with smiles on their faces. Craig's heart stopped, but the tears never stopped flowing. With a big smile, he curled over and placed his head on the ground, sobbing madly while being happy that he made their lives hopeful._

…

' _Craig is a good boy, I was glad to have saved him…'_

 _The blast was seconds from reaching him, much to Craig's screaming through the water._

 _Nester's eyes finally closed as the attack hit him. 'I'll see you soon! My sweet wife, and brave son!'_

 _With that final thought, the attack reached and exploded upon impact, sending volatile waves through the water. Craig screamed as the vine swung uncontrollably and swung him upwards through the raging current, leaving Craig's crying tears to be whisked through the current while he gasped and cried upon hitting the shores._

…

" _You've got a heart man." Vincent said weakly. "A true friend…a friend worth betting on…"_

 _Craig looked down with his tears still going. He shook his head and looked up. "Out of all the crazy guys I've come across, you're the highest bar set."_

 _Vincent snickered., his head tilting towards Craig. "That's another thing to be proud of."_

 _As their tears flowed, Vincent kept his half-grin and his blinking slowly stopped, and his eyes shut one final time, his last breath taken and everyone in the room hung their heads down as Craig rested his head on the table, weeping as he held onto his late friend limp hand until the cover was put on. As Craig wept, he never forgot the dead man's half-grin, having living his life the way he wanted._

…

 _Craig's lips quivered while small drips of tears ran down his face._

" _Thank you, for opening up my eyes that brawn must be accompanied by brain, that strength also needs intellect. Both are needed with another, and the Ying-Yang for both means with one going down, so does the other. The Zeldoron and Excalon are gone…but a legacy remains." Hilt smiled. "And so, you're the living evidence Craig. That's right. Keep up a skip in your stride ol' fellow, and make sure to have more adventures and crackerjack stories to tell!"_

 _Hilt smiled with a salute. Craig returned the recorded message's sign of respect and saluted, all before the image finally faded away, finally bidding farewell to Hilt._

 _Craig hung his head how, silently crying over the bold sacrifice made today._

…

" _Craig, I'm going to contain the blast as much as I can. We don't have any choice. You have to keep on going."_

" _Alena! Don't be damned! C'mon!" Craig shouted. His eyes began to mist up. "Please…"_

 _Alena continued smiling. "Craig, thank you for opening my eyes. I thought there was a utopia on Earth Land, but it was really…here." She pointed to her large chest, more specifically her heart. "I know what you're thinking, but those guys from before, they all knew the risks. I wanna see what wonderful people you've befriended, in the real utopia." Her smiled softened as the pressure built up by Dorizel was starting to make her skin pale. "No matter how you see it, nothing is perfect, and it can never really be. Perfection is a word to define someone or something in an opinion…like you." Tears swelled in her eyes. "I am forever in your debt of kindness…Craig, thank you."_

 _Craig couldn't even swallow before the light shined brighter, and the radiance of the woman disappeared. The earth shook as everything exploded, and Craig looked away as his tears were blown away, along with himself as a ten-mile blast wave shot outwards._

…

 _Taking the light lacrima with a shaky hand, he accepted and held back choking. "Chris…I'll keep on hiking."_

 _Chris smiled wider as his eyes started to close. "I know it's rough, but no matter how gruesome, a hiker…always looks ahead without any height weighing him down…you'll go far…Craig…"_

 _Chris eyes closed, and his gripping softened. He slumped down, and Craig watched with heated gasps as Chris's lifeless form plummeted into the darkness below, and the monsters in the darkness hollered at the downfall._

…

It was nothing but a tsunami of memories, ones of remorse, but at the same time the countless memories flowing of his friends perishing with high hopes and smiles was what was broke his heart. Of all the memories he shared, the ones most painful was seeing those giving themselves up were those who were selfless, brave, and had no regrets. Those when meeting him gave themselves up for his cause, those who came to respect and give their undying loyalty to him, those who will always be there for him. And it is because of those caring people who tried changing the world, that Craig's veins popped out and one last flow of those countless people erupted in his head.

His eyes mist for a half second…then turned sharp. _'I won't…_ _ **BE HELD BACK!**_ _'_

Erza slashed her sword with all her will and might. A light pink wave ravaged in a diagonal fashion. A massive halt was unleashed, and in a hostile and vicious swing, Craig's right mouth blade slashed, trailing winds that went through Erza's attack. Her sword – Erza's prized weapon of choice – sliced apart, and her magic within it was sliced up, dissipating into thin air.

The redhead was severely overwhelmed by her assault failing with a sudden swing. Her eyes were wide as Craig pulled his head back. He savagely roared as he thrust all of his blades while the redhead was in suspense and unable to move.

Horror and disbelief shocked both Erza and Cana as the latter almost puked at the raw and graphic display of Craig's head low with his blades, all three of them piercing Erza through her abdomen and out from the other side in her blood. All three blades went deeper and Erza's mouth spilled blood that sprinkled the ground. The redhead's psyche went blank as her belly was reduced to feeling nothing and layered in red.

Craig violently roared again as he rammed Erza further, ferociously trailing through the ground and shoving her far back. Craig kept ramming her on and on, his heels digging into the soft earth as he kept running, driving Erza into a tent post. Craig dared not stop and crashed right through the tent post's woodworks, splinters flying and Erza's back was completely numb.

The redhead's feet staggered backwards and Craig kept on going. He gave one big shove and retracted all of his swords from her abdomen, each coated in her blood. The redhead's open wounds and petrified face made it hard to tell what she was feeling or her entire condition. What she did catch on was Craig whipping his head upwards and the mouth blade spiraled high in the air. Cana watched the balde go up, but snapped back to the reality of the horror that Craig was unleashing. He roared and pounced at Erza with his free and sharp mouth. He snapped down his jaws into her right shoulder, piercing through the tissue and skin. The redhead uttered screams as she staggered sideways as Craig trudged in that direction, even without the usage of his hands. He budged forward a little more and released his hold. He held himself back by several paces as his budge made Erza tumble off. The knight crashed into the ground, her senses dull and her body twitching. Her abdomen was bleeding, as was her shoulder. She still persevered though, and despite the pain, and how she was overwhelmed, she could not fall. She struggled very severely, and she nearly tripped as she was managing her own footing.

She had but no strength left. She couldn't requip, and her defenses were all severed harshly by Craig. His actions and defiance…they surpassed her and her strength given by her comrades.

The twirling mouth blade upwards came down, and Craig jumped. With his mouth open, he twisted along with the blade and caught it in his mouth. In midair, he towered over Erza with a spinning fashion. A monstrous will swelled like a hurricane as he continued to spiral and spin in a relentless fashion. His blades crossed and still spinning, he went downwards and let out a battle cry.

Erza saw nothing and felt nothing but the wind against her. She saw a devil, one who crossed blades with her and surpassed her will. In a red glint, a sound reverberated all throughout the plaza. It was like that of a ghastly wind, and Cana dropped to her knees when she saw Craig pass Erza and pivot along the ground. Craig remained still as Erza's hair shifted in the winds made from his blades and spinning downwards alike. The redhead seemed fine…until Craig took out all of his sheaths at once.

Just like with his most lethal sword attack, Craig used a single finger and sheathed them all, this time he did it with another spin-like pivot.

" **Ghost Hurricane!** "

The sounds off the double mouth blade and two sword clanging while pivoting emitted a hollow sound, like the shrill wailing of the damned. Craig was looking away as a sudden burst from Erza erupted. The redhead gagged as the winds caught up to her, as if the clanging of sheaths was the trigger. Her mouth gaped as she was suddenly glinting and her body erupted consecutive cuts randomly all over her body, as though it was done by a ghost. The slicing assault's winds even left a maelstrom of cuts and slices at the ground, heavy gashes almost like ditches were fresh and encompassed her.

The redhead was spoiled in red as the delayed sheath assault ceased. And from head to toe, she had cuts and wounds of unbearable caliber.

' _Everyone…forgive me…I failed…'_ The S-Class Mage started falling down to her side, her eyes all hazy as everything was unclear. _'Natsu…everyone…I was wrong…I should've helped them._ ' Her thoughts passing, the redhead fell to the side with a remorseful thud, defeated and severely wounded.

All around, shock and gasps bellowed as Craig looked away with darkened eyes. "You brought this upon yourself." He reminded.

Cana had a hand over her mouth, sheer horror swelled in her gut. "Why…why…?"

Craig put his swords back behind him and looked forward. He turned away and started walking off. "If you value yourself and what you stand for…please, just stay down and rest."

"She needs a blood transfusion, quick!"

"We needs medicine! Get to the doctor's tent and gather his books and treatments!"

"Hurry towards the tent! She might not last much longer!"

All of the villagers acted accordingly to situation. They all hurried and brushed past Craig as he continued walking off in hollow silence. He didn't look at the numerous expressions swelling with guilt and remorse over what just happened. They even gave Craig the glare, but he only kept walking as he continued walking towards a despondent Cana.

When he tried passing her, she put her hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. "It's terrible what's happened, but you're not gonna help her?" She scolded with narrowed eyes.

Craig looked to her, seeing her eyes in pain.

"Craig, even though what both you did was reprehensible, you can't just leave her be and have others clean up your mess!" The brunette wanted to scold more, but Craig grabbed both her shoulders, gripping and restraining her movement.

The look he was giving was a shocker, and paralyzed her. Her eyes were wide.

"It's bad enough that she lost, but if I give her pity at a time like this, her pride and honor will end up being hurt worse than those bleeding injuries I dished out. I know that you think it's the wrong decision, but it's the truth." He turned his head away to look at Erza being placed on a stretcher. "And besides, I could tell she's gonna cling to her life with every ounce of will she has. She has her eyes set on someone, I can tell."

"You…you can?" Cana wondered. "How?"

Craig let go of her. "I just know by looking into their eyes. Call it an instinct." He started walking away somberly deeper into the village. "Do whatever you want, I don't care. There's no turning back from these circumstances."

As Craig wandered off, Cana was left to stare back at Erza as she was carried off. The brunette hung her head low and her feet were struggling to move. She looked to be in pain, seeing a quarrel on such a caliber and on a personal level could leave hearts broken. This was a harsh reality lesson.

* * *

In a tent, there were a few people gathered, including Kai as he overlooked the situation. He frowned when he spectated the damage and severity of the situation. Looking at Erza, she was no different from a mummy. Bandages covered her from head to toe, with medicine and ointments to stop the bleeding beneath her cast. Beside her stretcher was an abundance of bags of blood from the donors. She looked like a mess with all of the tubes and needles in her arms. To think the tales of Titania Erza would reduce her to the torn up shambles she was now. It really was a tragedy at heart, but luckily her heart was still beating.

"I've heard tales of this Titania from years back…but to see her fall like this, it's a shock." Kai mourned.

The tent opened up from behind, revealing another person entering. Kai turned around, looking to see Cana stepping in with the tent closing behind her.

"You were with that Craig guy earlier." He said.

Cana ignored his comment and looked at Erza's defeated state. While the medical equipment on hand was nothing that she couldn't stomach, it was the haunting images of Craig's unholy wrath that nearly struck down the strongest female in all of Fairy Tail. She looked towards Kai with remorse. "So, how is she?"

Kai looked back at Erza, who was being applied wet cloths by a few men to wash the wiped blood from her face. "We were lucky to have helped when we did. We managed to find two or three donors of her blood type. We got the blood transfusion underway as soon as we could. Thankfully she's stable and alive, but just barely. She might not wake up for quite some time."

Cana looked back down with a saddened gaze. "I see."

"Your ally…I never thought Fairy Tail would harbor such a beast. It brings up the question: What goes on in your heads? How can we trust mages after they turn on one another?" He sat down on a nearby chair, arms crossed with uneasiness. "What is it that you all are capable of?"

Cana turned away with remorse. She looked crestfallen to say the least with how Craig put the guild in shame. Not only that, but he put Erza out of commission for a bit, and he looked like he was fine in the end. This brings up her own questions. _'How did he surpass Erza so easily? I know he hates us and everything, and he is violent, but…'_ She shook her own head. _'No, it's like he said, Erza knew what she was getting into. But Master Makarov is gonna freak out. I just hope Craig doesn't go and try and kill the rest of us like a savage.'_ Her eyes narrowed further. _'What drove him this far, so far as to easily stop Erza-!'_

The tent opened back up, with a panting villager entering. "Kai!" He huffed.

Kai and Cana both turned towards the shocked villager. "What is it?" He asked.

The villager took a moment to catch his own breath. He was ready to speak, and he looked frightened.

"The object we moved last night, our beacon…it's gone!"

Cana's eyes widened. "It's what?"

Kai got out of the tent and stepped outside. He turned all around to find that it was indeed a morbid sight. His eyes were wide and his mouth was gaping. He looked distraught as the thick fog was layered all around the village. At this point it would've been thinned out severely, but now it's heavy just like it always was outside of Fogbound.

Cana proceeded out next, seeing as how the fog was thicker than before. "Oh no."

The villager who made it inside the tent proceeded towards the center of the plaza, passing by the destroyed tent and cleaned up mess Craig and Erza made. The gathering of the few handfuls of people around the center of the village was a shocker. Every one of them had frowns and were severely on edge. They were all looking up, scared as the beacon was nowhere to be found.

"W-what are we gonna do?!"

"Those beasts are gonna be all around us again just like last night!"

Many were freaking out in hysterical fashion, of which did not help the situation at all. Kai and Cana looked all around, seeing the abundance of worried faces. Kai clutched his stave tight. "Who could've done such a thing with our backs turned?! Who the hell took it?!"

All of the villagers turned towards one another with fright. By no means that it could've been any of them. They knew better than to take the beacon out of the village. Cana looked all around and very much uneasy as the rest were. The culprit had to be sly, something silent, and someone who was unable to have been recognized so easily…

Cana's eyes widened, and her world went blank. In a sudden shout, she exerted her anger. "CRAIG! YOU SON OF A…"

* * *

' _I knew this was what they were after. No question. It's no wonder why they were hanging around the village. I should've taken this while I had the chance to begin with! Damn bastards were too hard headed to realize!'_ Craig was racing through the forest, passing tree after tree. He had no aim, and no place to run to, but all around him was a radius of clear air and no fog. It was low, but it was enough to keep himself distant from everything and everyone else.

In his hand was the shining red gem-like beacon. It was so warm in his hand, and it was like a mini sun. the fog all around within a five-meter radius was gone, but as Craig moved, so did the beacon. He dared not look back as he heard fast-pacing footsteps. The beasts were all hunting for the gem. It was theirs, and their turf. No one could have it. If they did, then hell would rain down. The white monsters closed in and sped on in towards Craig, pacing themselves while being aware of the radius.

Craig jumped over a log and kept on running through the fog, with white monsters all following him. He took ahead with a determined sight, his predator eyes set only forward into the unknown.

"You want this? Come and take it!" Craig shouted as he sped further inti the forest, with an abundance of white monsters tailing behind.

* * *

A villager ran up to Kai, looking like he was panting again from running hastily. "Sir…our sentry reported! Not a single white creature is lurking around Fogbound!"

Kai was taken aback from the sudden realization. "What? But how can this be?! I thought they were all for the fog!"

"There's more, it seems that Craig has gone missing. We're not sure of the correlation yet, but I think he's taken the beacon somewhere safe, sir!"

Kai looked down at his clutched hand. "What's going on here? I…I don't understand. Do they want something with that beacon? That's preposterous, it's ours! Drake found it! We have to get that fool and beacon back right now!"

He turned to the side. "Hey, you said he did it, so go and-huh?!" He realized that the spot besides him was vacant, and previously it had a familiar brunette present. Kai looked all around, confused and exasperated. "Wait, Cana?! Fairy Tail Mage?! Where are you?!" He nervously looked back at the beacon, his spine crackling with goosebumps. "What's happening right now?"

* * *

Cana fled the village gates and her sandals hit the ground with soft landings each. The grass and soft dirt meant nothing as she ran through the forest with a dead serious look on her face. Wherever she was going, she had an aim.

The brunette looked down at the card in her hand and looked back forward. Quickening her face, she charged deeper into the fog and away from sanctuary.


	24. Secrets of the Fog

Running with so much ferocity behind him, Craig had a lot of momentum to keep on heading in a direction. The beacon in hand had made the fog all around him in a small radius vanish, but that only bought him little space as white monsters brushed through the shrubs and trees to reach him, or at the very least slow him down.

They were faster, Craig could tell. Two were already on one side while another set was on the other. No matter what, no matter how torturous or daunting the familiar feeling was, no matter how daunting, Craig knew the consequences, and thus had to keep on going, away from the village at all costs. The white monsters all followed him and his surprising speed. His feet picked up and left the ground, his posture and head lurched forward quite a surprising feature. He was speeding like no tomorrow, very abnormal; then again, Craig has undergone certain…circumstances that did leave his body more than a little screwed up. But he soldiered on, his huffing strong and his grip on the beacon so firm that it would take a couple of crowbars to break out.

"Come on, I'm right here!" Craig hopped over a log and kicked the bottom of one of his sheaths in midair. His dark red sword was suspended in midair briefly and he caught it when he reached back in a flash.

As he ran along through the forest, a lot of gutsy white beasts ran rather close to the radius. When their gliders were breaching out, they stung and sizzles from the solar-like energy within the beacon. Of course that was only when they weren't being attacked by Craig when he slashed. His swordsmanship was sharp and deadly. The very tip sliced right into the gliders, and the monsters that lost a glider all hollered and began to slow down since they lost fog and wind resistance.

Craig came up to a small tree up ahead. A snarl emitted from his throat as he got another idea. He held out his blade, in which he twirled it lightly and swiped. The small tree fell over as he leaped ahead, and the white monsters behind him were either crushed by the falling tree, or stalled as the tree blocked their path. At the time being it did serve as a useful blockade tool.

All along the way, Craig made quick work just like he did awhile back when he and Cana teamed up against that hysterical mayor. "Alright, let's go!" He sprung ahead once more, slashing at the trees and cutting down a single path. The path he was making was comprised of nothing but the falling trees, either stalling or crushing the unfortunate white monsters that were trying to keep up but couldn't seem to reach him. He just kept on slicing ahead, cutting down tree after tree without a second thought.

The fog up ahead was still white, but even so, he saw something up ahead that left him at a bleak disadvantage. His eyes widened, but no hitch in his voice.

When he approached the structure, he only furrowed his brow. "Great."

In front of him was nothing but a cliff. He had no way of telling how far down it went, but all he knew was that there was white as the ledge was drawing near. However, Craig had his dark red sword in hand, and he had to take action. He couldn't run in the opposite direction, nor could he go left or right since there was a gradual number increase. And so, there was really one option for him to apply for: straight ahead.

He sped on in towards the ledge, and as the creatures were closing in – only to be backed off by the burning feeling of beacon – Craig put one step in front of the other. "You guys piss me off! Just try and follow me!"

Craig made one last step and his running leap took him over the cliff at long last. Craig fell over the ledge, plummeting down below. The white monsters above saw him drop, and yet they already had so much momentum behind themselves. Several slid to a halt and looked down at the beacon and Craig disappearing. Others, however, were not as fortunate, as they had too much speed closing in behind. They bumped into one another, causing a hefty number to fall down over the cliff as well and into the fog below.

Craig didn't at all scream. Though he admitted he was fathoming of the cliff's size, that was not his concern. Rather he focused on improvising, his best skill.

Taking his dark red sword in hand, he quickly plunged the sword into the side of the cliff, making himself a makeshift safety branch. Craig felt a jerk from the recoil of falling, but his hold on his blade worked out in the end. The blade was plunged deep, and that meant he was going nowhere.

Craig noticed the falling of several figures that were coming into view. He looked up above to see the falling white monsters bellowing and unable to do anything as they plunged.

Even with the beacon in his other hand, Craig could still see fog even if the beacon's range of fog-resistance was only a few meters all around. However, even with that range, all of the white monsters were falling right onto Craig, and that meant falling into their danger zone. Craig furrowed his brow as he held the beacon tightly, and the white monsters all falling out of the fog made it into the radius. The white monsters' yellow eyes sizzled and shut. They flailed and burned as they were falling to a makeshift sun in their own world. Needless to say that with every foot they plunged, the more their bodies sizzled, and eventually it came to be too much. Craig watched from close to the cliff as to where the falling creatures were more farther outwards, so he was safe to watch their bodies burn away and reduce to ash. The six – maybe seven – numbers of white monsters dropped to zero in less than five seconds. Their roaring harsh screeching faded into the winds as their ashes fell to the white fog down below. The realization of the situation drilled into Craig's skull, and all he really did was remain silent for a short while as he recounted their weakness full well.

"Well I learned another thing as of this late." He said to himself. "Although coordinated in packs, and fast…they're not exactly the brightest bunch, especially when it comes to making themselves look like a pack of wolves afraid of a little fire."

He looked down at the cliff, wondering what was to be done next. While he did lose the white monsters for the most part, he only stalled some time. He could go back up and easily rip their tail and necks out, or slice them into meats that stank up the forest, but that wasn't gonna get him into any particular direction. He had the beacon in hand, he only had one thing he told himself to do the minute he snatched it: Don't look back, just keep away from the village and make the gem never appear again. That was astonishingly easy to accomplish, but if he dropped it then and there, there could be a slim chance some fool would take it elsewhere, and then that place would be raided. It would end up being a chain reaction that could spell trouble, and Craig was steadfast on what he thought had to be done for real.

He put the beacon into his pocket, using his hand now to get his blood red sword out. He faced the cliff as he pulled one sword out and pierced it into a lower spot. He repeated it again, and he was descending lower and lower and lower, making his way down the cliff.

All Craig could really do is keep soldiering on, moving forward, just like he always has done.

* * *

Craig met the bottom in a matter of time. It felt like a while, and with this fog, he couldn't tell how much time it's been. He could tell by using the sun and its position, but again, the fog makes him want to just choke it and rip it apart if it had a physical form, which it did not. At any rate, he soldiered on, the beacon glowing in his pocket, making him the lone firefly at night.

He stepped quietly through the forest, no wildlife seemed to be after him at the moment, which made no difference to him at the moment. There were no white monsters tailing him either. He lost them back at the cliffs. Still, the chance was that there may be some still crawling around somewhere, so him having his guard down was defying any concept of decency in his eyes.

As he walked through the underbrush and ducked behind branches, every step grew hollow as he was pondering. His mind wasn't thinking back to anything mind-scarring, thankfully, nor something related the Cana, or Brownie, the very scorn that makes him want to scream out to the world of how she makes him wanna hurl. Rather, he was lost in his own prowess, the chi thing he did to defeat Essence. It was tough for even himself to remember what exactly he did. For all he knew, he was just doing what he was told. Having a past memory be your guide to eliminating a life-threatening weapon isn't exactly the most sophisticated way to put it. What had him intrigued was that old man that he was with when he looked so young. He seemed nice, and quite the perplexing type. He snickered to himself recalling that memory of the ladies, to which he still denied.

He looked down at his own palm as he trailed on, his head flowing back to that point in time.

" _Craig, this chi form…you must feel the energy in your arms…" He closed his eyes. "Relax everything in your muscles…think nothing, but picture the energy flowing, the flow in your fingertips. Find the rhythm, and…make it become one."_

 _Craig's eyes opened back up, and all around him he could feel some form of calm, an essence that has been veiling him. He followed the intricate arms swirls with bent knees like that lost memory had done, and he could actually and physically see the energy flow._

But that was just at least a week ago. What was going on his own head? How could he not have Magic, but use chi flow? Whatever and however he did it, it was an edge that helped him turn the tide. As of now, Craig was staring at his fingerprints, picturing the flow within them. It was like a whole other world with valleys and currents, energy brimming when Craig looked all around. When he looked up to see a tree, he looked at the bark, seeing the crevices flowing with energy. The atmosphere had its own flow, including the dripping water off of leaves. Whatever this was, Craig was in another world entirely, a world of energy and flow.

He clutched his fist, narrowing his eyes. He shook his head and snapped back to reality. "Chi…"

He heard rustling nearby, which got him onto his guard. He bared his fangs, poised to strike. He expected maybe a bear or maybe another of those white monsters, but rather…something much worse.

As he had his sharp teeth ready to strike down and spill some blood, a voice was heard nearby. "Hey, Cranky! The heck is up with you, leaving me in that village? I knew you were messed up and all, but come on."

Craig's eyes widened, and then he hunched over. "Damnit. It just had to be her."

"Well I think you're lucky." Cana emerged from the underbrush, looking at Craig with a frown and despondent glare.

"How the hell am I lucky? I could've picked a wild boar to mess with over you." He exasperated back.

"Oh? Labeling _me_ the lucky one?" She questioned. "Well, Cranky, it's your fault that I'm so damn lucky. I had no idea where you gone after I went into this godforsaken forest, and guess what I found?" She put hands to her hips. "That's right. A trail of fallen trees, and it went on and on until it came to a cliff." Her eyes narrowed. "Now that I think about it…"

Craig rolled his eyes away. "Ugh, just shut up already." He groaned.

"Oh come on, you _knew_ I would come after ya to help finish this mission. Admit it."

"The only thing I'll admit is that despite being a team, you're still a helpless pea-brain." He denied.

Cana smirked. She put her hands overhead and started walking off towards a direction. She sighed joyfully, making Craig grit his teeth. "Well, guess that means you do care if you left a trail for me to follow."

Craig snarled at Cana, his demeanor turning bitterly sour. "Fine. Next time when those white monsters show up, I'll just let them take you!"

Cana turned back towards Craig, looking annoyed. "How is that any different from before you tried that? You threw yourself into the fog!"

"You followed me into the fog! You can't just go and do something stupid…oh wait, you _are_ stupid! No wonder why I made a trail for ya!"

A raging tick mark appeared on Cana's head. "The next time you sleep, I'm pouring water on ya!"

"Save that water to drink." Craig pressed on casually. "You'll need it since your system is but liquor."

"Hey, I drink water!"

"Perhaps, but as much as you chug barrels of booze?"

"Well I don't like non-alcohol, so there's a fun fact."

"What the hell is fun about you and your facts? All the more reason as to why you're despicable."

"If anyone's despicable, it's the barbarian right next to me who can't even swim!"

Craig's face darkened. His teeth bared harshly at Cana as he stopped in his tracks. Cana raised a brow and leaned away. His monstrous glare poured anxiety into the brunette, but she only kept a raised brow. Craig snarled at her, her hair flying back. He retracted himself and snarled lower.

"You're lucky I know you, otherwise I'd knock you into the sky." He growled.

Cana waved a hand in front of her face. "Man, Cranky, somebody's got some bad breath. My skin almost peeled off there."

"Good, it should've, Brownie!" He sniped.

"It's Crankyproof to pests like you, Cranky!"

"You're the pest, pal!"

"I'm the _best_?" Cana feigned surprised as she was intentionally mocking Craig. Safe to say it was working. "Aw, you flatter me."

"You'd may as well be _flattened_ if I didn't bail your oversized butt out countless times." He reminded her.

"You saved my life, granted, but you'll be the last person I'll be grateful to on this planet!"

"I'd rather not be grateful to you period!" Craig barked, still pacing himself onwards. "You look like half a stripper with that bra."

"You making fun of my fashion choices again?"

"Yup." Craig casually implied as he looked forward. "But hey, if we run into those things again, you can try and used your charms and actually manage to make them cry and run away."

Cana fumed as Craig looked so casual beside her. "You're the ugly one!"

Craig smirked. "Aw, complimenting me now? Why you're so sympathetic it makes me wanna puke, but I'd rather puke for reasons better than your ways of kissing up to me." Craig kept a hardy smirk with his insults lashing successfully. He kept on walking a few more paces, but then his ears twitched. He frowned, and his pacing started to slow down.

It was odd, and Craig's heard this so many times already. He looked ahead into the fog, seeing nothing but white, but he could definitely hear something flowing.

"The way you bite people makes me wanna puke! You could be diseased for all I know, which is why I should've brought a quarantine suite to keep your disease out!" Cana bickered back in retort. She saw Craig out of it as he was looking ahead with inquiry. "HEy, Cranky, I'm not done tormenting you yet!"

She got no reply as Craig stopped in his tracks.

"Are you ignoring me just to spite me?! That's a real fine way to leave people hanging." She heavily sarcastically said to him. But again, Craig said nothing. The way was looking out into the fog was leaving her with a slight sense of worry. Immediately her frustrated attitude subsided. "Craig?"

"Sssh!" He shushed. "You hear that?" He leaned forward a little, his ears listening in. Cana narrowed her eyes and didn't see anything up ahead, but she could sure tell that when Craig knows something, it's there. She got quiet, and her ears honed in on the surrounding sound.

She heard crickets chirping, the weak dripping of dew, she heard it all around her, but then her ears heard some flowing sound, something that defines…

And that's when Cana realized what Craig was hearing. She could've sworn he was crazy. But apparently she was wrong…this time. "Is that…?"

"A waterfall. Water's nearby, come on!" Hurrying, Craig and Cana both moved silently through the thinning trees and underbrush. They were moving as silent as ninjas, a feature that Cana and Craig were surprisingly well with when it came down to it. They hurried and paced themselves with light presses against the ground.

They moved on for another minute through the forest, and then they passed by a bush and the entire forests had then thinned out. When Craig and Cana stepped out of the forest, there was still fog, but there were also a lot of bushes and few trees around.

"Where is this?" Cana questioned.

"I don't know, but we're close. You can hear it loud and clear." Craig advised. He and Cana took paces forward with curiosity, making wayward steps only towards the sound. They walked maybe for another fifteen paces, and Craig and Cana both could see something on their right side.

There they saw it, what they've been hearing. The waterfall came down hard, pounding the pond it made.

"Well, there's the proof." Cana said.

Craig turned around, looking in another direction. He seemed perplexed, hearing an equally large sound. He narrowed his eyes, and turned away towards the sound. He stepped forward, and there he saw it. Not even a hundred meters away, there too was a massive waterfall extending from the thick fog.

"Hey, Brownie, there's waterfalls all over the place." He said.

Cana looked around, disregarding the shrubs and number of bushes that were growing along the water's edge. It did ponder to her what exactly massive waterfalls were doing way out here in the middle of a forest. They were most certainly nowhere near the village at this point, given that this was a one-way trip after all. She looked around, her inquiry on geography growing. It was hard for her to ponder given the little information that she had to work with. She could only stick by Craig as they slowly paced themselves in a forward direction past the waterfalls. Staying one place for too long is a bad omen, especially with white monsters still lurking around, but there was no telling what might happen now that they're out of the wilderness.

"You see anything else interesting around?" Cana asked.

"Other than fog, wildlife, rocks, waterfalls, and a beast, not really." Craig nonchalantly opposed. He smirked as Cana growled at the beast comment, implying her to a clear extent. Craig shook his head, snickering a bit, but then his eyesight saw something up ahead.

"Hm?"

Cana turned towards him. "Found something?"

Craig narrowed his eyes to get better keen looks. Up ahead he saw something, and it was big. Its figure was maybe thirty-feet tall, at least from their standpoint. Craig and any normal human being could tell right away that by the shape it was no tree. With Cana tailing besides him, Craig paced himself forwards towards the creature-like figure within the fog. Craig and Cana both walked slowly, but their guards were up and they looked ahead. Of course when they stood in front of it, both of their eyes widened in shock. For Cana to be shocked is one thing, but it was another for Craig to be. Both were nearly falling over at the whole thing.

It was a giant statue of was seemed to be a monster. It was made of stone and was fiftty-feet tall. The beast almost looked like a dinosaur given its facial design. It was eyes and short, sharp teeth. Atop of the narrow skull was a cobra-like hood, looking like armor with a horn atop. The body looked bare, with the shoulders and hands and claws bare, but the armor ran down the back and over the shark-like tail. Armor was also segmented along the forearms. The knees and the spikes on the back of said knees were armored.

"What…the hell is this?" Cana paused.

Craig took another step forward towards the stone statue. He narrowed his eyes as he went around towards the long tail. He frowned, heavily discerning the beast. He shook his head. "Though detailed, it'd not a petrified monster. Take a look at these." He gestured for Cana to come over, to which she followed and he pointed at the head and tail. "You can tell that this was man-made. It's a rare rock to look like clay even through erosion." He stepped away, getting a farther angle of the beastly statue. "Still, what the hell is this thing? A guardian deity?"

Cana worked her way back up front, looking from up to down at the beastly head – of which gave her a slight chill – towards the small podium it stood upon. Her eyes widened again out of shock. "Hey, Cranky! You gotta have to see this too." She called.

Craig walked on over, looking at the front from up to down like Cana did. When he reached the small podium, he also looked surprised. In front was a small plaque, and on it was wording that was completely old and seemed out of context. It had but three lines.

Cana remained back while Craig knelt down towards the plaque.

"Okay, I'll bite, what is that?" She asked.

Craig looked at her with a twisted expression. "It's called a plaque."

"I know it's a plaque! You think I'm dumb?!" Cana exasperated. She glared at Craig, who gave her a casual brow as a means of his answer. She face palmed. "Damn you, of course you think I'm stupid."

"You said it, not me." Craig said. He turned back ahead. "This is ancient language. Looks about…" He narrowed his eyes, trying to get an understanding of the carvings inside the stone. "Maybe around 15,000 years old."

Cana's eyes widened. "15,000?!" She shook her head, startling her was not just the number but also Craig's intellect. "Hold it right there! How do you even know and read that stuff?"

Craig grew silent and frowned. The air around him dropped. Even though they were inside the beacon's perimeter, Cana could still feel something cold.

Craig glanced towards her. "Let's just say that I learned, from experience and people, and leave it there." He turned towards the writing, trying to decipher it. "Okay, let's see what we have here…It says: _The life brimming from the land's great Behemoth makes the land itself tremble. The heart of this beast shall cease all rain and make the sky shine. Though long he may pass, the power of this beast shall forever hold key to secrets._ " Craig backed away, looking back up at the monster. "Well at least we know it's called a Behemoth."

Cana put a hand to her hip. "15,000 years old…all rain and make the sky shine? Just what's going on here?"

"Beats me."

They both heard some howling and roaring in the distance. Their heads whipped around and their eyes widened. Looking back from where they came from, they heard the growling resonating deep within the fog. It chilled their spines. They recognized it all too well. The white monsters were closing in.

"Oh crap." Cana groaned.

Craig looked forward towards the statue. "We haven't got much time. For all we know, this statue may be the most important key we have to use to our advantage. We gotta figure out what it means, and fast." He looked around the statue as footsteps could be heard. The beasts were starting to get closer. He gritted his sharp teeth and looked at something on the chest. His eyes widened as he discerned something that was found to be…misplaced. To what looked like over where the heart should be, there was an open piece of rock, as if it was chunked off. Craig hopped onto the podium to get a closer examination, but even through the fog it was somewhat hard to discern. He narrowed his eyes and looked intrigued.

"Hey Brownie, there's a piece over its heart missing." He called out.

Cana got closer. "Really?"

"Yeah." Craig hopped off the podium and got close to Cana. "Those things are here, but I think I know what must be done."

Cana's eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

Craig stood in front of her, his back facing her as he looked towards the white monsters that were all growling outside of the beacon's perimeter. They were all snarling and looking angry.

"Remember this thing?" He pulled out the beacon that was in his pocket. When it came out, the white monsters all barked harsher than before, and when a few all around were getting antsy, they stuck their heads out, only for them to be burned and retreat into the fog again. He and Cana got onto the podium to gain some distance. Craig continued on. "This beacon. It gives off an energy, right? This energy is familiar to a warmth and sun, in which the plaque describes. So if I'm putting pieces together, then this has gotta go…" He turned his head up towards the heart high above. "Up there."

Cana's mind was racing with great hysteria. She turned toward Craig. "You're joking, right?"

Craig turned towards her. "I don't see you coming up with ideas."

Though looking back at it, the energy was indeed warm. It was like a sun, of which was only pocket size. It was like solar energy, and Cana did recount reading the plaque about a heart, and the sky shine. When she put it like that, she really couldn't argue against his judgment. The white monsters whipped their tails at her and Craig angrily, them getting antsy.

"Well they're gonna get bold and steal this away from us. Look at their numbers. It's huge." Cana said. "So I guess we gotta get it up there, right? So we gotta get that piece of rock into the slot, and something good will happen, right?"

Craig turned towards her. "We'll see." He gave her a questionable look then. "And _we're_ not climbing. _You_ are!"

Cana looked baffled. "Say what?" She was given the beacon by Craig, holding it like a foreign object.

"You're climbing and putting that thing in." He jumped off the podium while getting out his dark red and blood red sword. "I'm gonna pay them back for what they did last night. You just do your part and all will be well…kind of!" Craig leaped ahead after the white monsters. "BRING IT ON!"

Cana tisked and looked up at the large leg she was in front of. Seeing the massive height of fifty feet, she grew despondent. "Cranky, you must feel so glad you left this up to me." She groaned. She hopped and latched onto the leg, despite the armor being round. She managed to get a grip on a segment. "See? No problem."

" **Spiral Dragon Slice!** " All of his blades out, Craig spiraled in the fog, viciously cutting right into a hefty number of white monsters.

Cana continued climbing, managing to get a grip onto the leg spike. She hauled herself upwards and grunted as she had to use a large amount of strength. When she made it over, she huffed and was on all fours. She continued to escalate slowly, with gravity clearly against her. Add the fact that she didn't have too much upper body strength to help her. Above her was the right arm with claws. She steadily got her legs beneath her and jumped, latching onto the arm. She smirked. "Looks like hauling all those booze barrels pay off after all."

Craig dashed through the fog, getting all of their attention. He spun and again sliced right through another white monster, cutting both gliders as he passed it. The white monster in front attacked with its tail from above, but Craig only watched the tail close in. He moved his head, swinging his mouth blade and sliced off the tail. The white monster screeched out in pain as it retracted and stumbled around. Craig stepped forward, growling and narrowing his eyes. The act of intimidation left the white monsters all around him uneasy.

"Is that all you got?" He muffled. He raised his blades once more. "You wanna get to that shameless beast, then come at me!"

The white monsters all pounced at Craig while he charged at them with his swords.

Cana nearly lost her grip and dangle as she made it to the hunched over stomach area. It went up in a slant against her, and she her cheeks were pink from the exaggeration of energy she had to use. As much as she wanted to complain, she instead exerted her anger towards her body, adding fuel to her flame.

"Cranky~!" She growled. "I'm screwing you up when I catch my breath!"

Her anger worked alongside her, and she hauled herself upwards over the edge and began to advance up the Behemoth. She grunted with every meter she climbed, but in the end, she finally reached her destination. At long last, she made it to the open section – over the heart. She smiled confidently when she held onto the shoulder of the monster before her, and she held the beacon up to the open space in the statue.

She looked towards the beacon shining in her left hand. "Alright you, I had to endure a long-time catchup with Cranky, and I had to climb up here in his stead, so if you don't work, I'm throwing you at his head! Now get in there already!"

She shoved the beacon into the open piece of rock. The beacon made a perfect fit and a clank sound, much to Cana's subtle wow. She blinked as nothing was happening. There was a silence, and then everything around began to feel the awkward silence. When that click was made, Craig and the white monsters all stopped in place, turning towards the Behemoth statue. They all looked surprised, but Craig narrowed his eyes.

The eyes of the massive statue glowed red. Cana again felt her eyes widen as the statue was vibrating. "Cranky…" The ground then began to rumble with intensity. Craig and the white monsters all barely held their footing as the and beneath quaked with the temperature rising.

"The ground..." Craig looked up at the vibrating statue. "What the hell kind of statue is that?!"

Cana jumped off the statue and onto the podium. She leaped off of that podium as well as the Behemoth statue was starting to glow. Cana fell onto her back as the statue's light engulfed her, and everybody else. Craig covered up and shouted out to Cana, just before he and all of their surroundings were engulfed in a brilliant light.

Everything went blind for maybe a minute or so, but when Craig and Cana blinked, both were in the same positions as before. They blinked again, their view of one another as clear as day.

Craig grumbled. "What the hell was that light?"

Cana was feeling surprisingly warm. She was sure the fog was lowering the temperature, but why the sudden…

Cana's eyes widened. "Wait! Cranky, I can actually see you?!" She saw no fog keeping her from seeing Craig, which surprised also the other. "The fog is gone! Craig, your idiotic suggestion actually worked!"

Craig heard some violent howling from behind. He and Cana turned around upon hearing sizzling and steaming, as if something was cooking. Both of them backed away as the white monsters were screeching violently as the sunlight was clear. The fog no longer bounded them to safety from the solar energy. Both watched side by side as the white monsters all twitched and fell over, violently struggling as their skin and every bit of them reduced to nothing but ash. The white monsters faded, their ashes burning away into nothing. All across the expanded forest and Fogbound, the white monsters in the vicinity were startled when their fog was lifted, and their lives became short-lived when the sunlight went through the trees and made them suffer the same fate as those near Craig and Cana.

The white monsters all across the fogged vicinity were no longer alive, fading into a memory, as was the fog. The fog even lifted from the village, startling the villagers. They all looked up to the sky, the remaining bit of them baffled and shocked appeared in the sky for the first time clearly. The children looked up, their eyes squinting from the sun, but it was warm and bright, bringing confusion into happiness.

When the white monsters in front of Craig and Cana faded, they turned towards one another. "Well, guess that takes care of that." Craig said.

Cana nodded. "At least we don't have to worry about those guys chasing up now. That's one half done, and another to go…right?"

Craig turned away. "Guess so. We lifted the fog, but now we gotta find out where those villagers are." He turned ahead, his eyes widening again. "Wait, the statue."

"Hm?" Cana looked ahead, following Craig's eyesight and found what he meant. Again her surprise showed when nothing was in front of them. It was complete vacancy.

Again, Cana looked shocked. "Oh come on! Somebody tell me what hell is going on!"

"The fog is gone, and now the statue? Something is messed up here." Craig's gaze went upwards towards the sun, trying to get an understanding of what may be transpiring and how the sun was related, but he only knew the sun was what lifted the fog, in a sense. However, things went beyond crazy when he looked up. His eyes shot eyes and his shock surmounted to astronomical levels.

As he stared up in shock, Cana also followed. Her mouth gaped in extreme shock and her eyes dilated like Craig's. Tenrou Island was but a jab gun compared to what they were beholding.

"Oh my…" Craig trailed off.

Cana swallowed when seeing what was towering high above. "You have got to be pulling my freaking leg."

"Is that thing…really what's been hiding in the fog?"

"I don't know. But, I still can't believe that something like this was hidden within Fiore for so long."

The waterfalls all around them flowed into the ponds they've made, pounding the water with intensity. That similar feeling was like a thousand waterfalls coming down on the duo, drowning them in absolute awe and wonder that they couldn't seem to have realized sooner. A waterfall of shock always seemed to rain down on the two wherever they go.

Cana still couldn't find words to help repair her own conscience. "I-It's a…"

Towering above them both, there was an enormous landmark that was in the shape of a trophy cup. The middle section was thin compared to the bowl-like upper third. The entire piece of rock had large groves and a numerous number of waterfalls falling down, as though it were overflowing constantly. The structure was so high that clouds were near the top.

Craig was the first to cease his gawking. "I think I have a pretty good idea what happened to those people."

Cana looked towards him. "You seriously think they're all up there?"

"I said it was a pretty good idea, not that it was accurate." Craig scolded. "Look, those white monsters didn't just take those people away so that they can eat them. You know that if they really wanted to eat them themselves, they could've done it then and there. It's as if they're taking intruders into custody, as if they might know something. Look." He looked back up at the huge structure towering over their heads. "If this thing wouldn't be a big deal, why bother hiding it? If we climb to the top, we'll get the answers we're looking for, and if possible, find those lost people."

Cana looked towards Craig with question, but she never really doubted him. Of course she really wanted to, but given his logic of analyzing the 15,000-year-old writing, the beacon and the Behemoth, and then this assumption, she was in no place to say.

"Guess we haven't got any other place to go at this point. Alright guess we should be heading forward." She looked back up to the sky, looking at the sun with her hand covering her eyes to not get a glaring view. "Man, it's felt like forever since the sun came out."

She looked back down towards Craig, but all she got was a glare. She gave a distinguished confused look. "The hell you looking at now?"

"Give me that! You little thief!" He snatched the jacket off of her upper body, almost yanking her entirely from the ground. Cana didn't realize it, but through the entire duration, she was wearing Craig's jacket, ever since venturing into the mountains.

"Don't you know you're not supposed to take things that don't belong to you! The heck's wrong with you, you some kind of wild animal?!" He lashed out in a harsh joking fashion.

"Oh _excuse me_ you giant hypocrite! I just _had_ to go and take your disgusting piece of clothing when _you_ voluntarily handed it to me for warmth!" She lashed back. "You know, I can't believe I actually wore that thing!"

"Damn straight! Now I gotta wash it now that you got your 'Brownie Germs' all over it!"

"Good, I hope it makes you so sick that you sneeze to sleep!"

"I should've just had you shiver!"

"Too bad your conscience said otherwise, Cranky! And if anyone's the wild animal, it's you!"

"I bite, Brownie, you know that!"

"I use cards!"

"I use swords!"

"I can make lightning from cards!"

"I can cut down forts!"

"You rather cut down people!"

"You make people cry!"

"You make babies cry!"

"I have to be a baby to make you shut up and do what I need!"

"Well I wouldn't change your diapers if you were the last baby on the planet!"

"You can't say that! You're a baby oven yourself!"

"Well I ain't spouting no babies yet, and unlike you, they'll be the most adorable in the world…" Cana questioned herself. "If I wanted any!"

The duo's ranting could be heard a long ways away, dissipating through the waterfalls pounding the ponds as they pressed onwards towards the massive structure towering above.

* * *

There was an enormous lake somewhere. Water seemed to be reaching out from miles on end. There was no letting where the edge really held. The water was a deep blue, and the tranquility of the lake was pure as you could see the rock beneath the surface. The aquatic location was beautiful with the sun overhead, and rocky isles stretched from left to right, flowing all the way around like a canyon. In all, it was so beautiful.

"L-look!" A man shouted, pointing over the edge. Everybody looked down over the edge of the huge compound, where all of the numerous faces stared in absolute awe. Their eyes were wide with curiosity. "T-the fog…"

"It's…it's gone!" Another exclaimed.

"Does this mean…" A woman was holding her child in her arms. "That someone is looking for us?"

Everyone was still trying to connect the dots, but no matter how awe-inspiring it sounded, they were still bound.

A pair of sandals clanked against the rock, catching eyes. Her hazy green eyes showed no resilience. "You all, away from the edge. Unless you wanna fall and take the secrets to your early grave." She warned.

To their own reluctance, everyone looked back at the woman wearing a long white robe, of which matched her white hair. She seemed to be in her early thirties, and she didn't have a smile of hope, unlike the others.

"…" Nobody could question her. They all valued their lives, so in turn they complied and backed away from the edge. They all faced the woman that they had to bear with, of whom didn't seem too pleased.

"I am aware of your remaining friends and family at the base camp, but now that the fog has lifted, there's no question that they'll take what they see now and have ourselves exploited." Her eyes narrowed. "You know as well as I do, that when you stepped into my fog, you're not stepping out." She stepped closer towards the edge, peering down from the high point downwards. "Whoever did this…they will pay. They will pay dearly. This fog and my pets was what bound secrecy, so how could they have found us so easily?"

She turned away, passing by the few startled people, of whom were pillaged last night. Many children, men, and women alike were scared. But some were not as reluctant against her.

"Hey!" The person stood up to her, calling out from the crowd. The woman stopped and turned around, staring at the culprit. Drake. "Why are you just keeping us here?! We don't deserve this!" He exclaimed. "We know the secret, and we swear we won't tell anybody! We swear on our lives!"

"…" The woman stared at Drake, her emotions and pity not following the course of his begging. "You will take that secret to your graves. I told you, no one can leave. Ever. This secret, it's more valuable than all the lives in the world." Her eyes narrowed again out of disgust. "You're here for the end of your days. It's for the sake of the world, and you know well…"

Underneath the water, bubbles went up as something dark as the floor was seen, but it was hard to make out. As far as it's titanic shell went with thousands of little spikes, it's eye slowly open up.

"He who dwells in this lake, can very well exploit any danger of the world. Their legacy is no more…and so shall you all follow." She turned her head towards the lake, watching the calm water let out a ripple. This left the woman a little shocked.

She hasped and headed towards the edge with surprise. "He…he moved?"

Everyone looked to her with question.

She angrily swiped her arm around. "Whoever did this, they will pay with their lives! The great one has stirred, meaning he knows something is wrong!" She turned away, looking over at the groves nearby. She slowly paced herself ahead, and stared with a dark expression that scared the adults and children. She was giving off such an immense amount of Magic Power, leaving them to huddle with their loved ones. Her power was so staggering that it was making the ground beneath tremble.

"Make sure, that they don't get up here alive." Her hazy eyes glowed.

In darkness in the steam rising within the cracks, another pair of eyes, this time red opened up, pulsing. A pulse ran through the cracks, making them glow red. The beast lurking with a massive bulk growled, and did not move, but raised its head.

All the while Craig and Cana continued onwards, towards a warzone full of monstrosity.

* * *

 **I apologize for the late update, but I hope this chapter's CraigxCana moments was to your liking! As always, comment, review, and glad I could update another chapter for you guys! The updates may be rather slow for a while; since it's October, I decided to turn my priority story as** _ **A Contender's Bonds**_ **. Updates for this story may be around once a week depending on how many words I get done per morning or night. Still, I'll keep doing my best! I guarantee at least 1 flashback next chapter. Until next time!**


	25. Roaring off some Steam

_Craig opened his mouth and inside you could see so many baby teeth continuing to grow. There were standard human teeth and then there were more than a few incisors and canines in Craig's jaws as he bit down into a pancake that was freshly made. The little boy's face had a couple of crumbs scattered all over from that single bite. All around his lips was a bunch of syrup and pancake fluffy bits. Craig didn't even seem to bother as he picked up another piece of pancake with his plastic fork and held the small circular piece over his mouth. He dropped it in, eating the entire thing in just one fell chomp._

 _As his mouth was full of waffle, syrup, and butter, he picked up his plastic fork again._

" _Craig?"_

 _Until a womanly voice stopped him cold. It wasn't cold, but it wasn't gentle either. It sounded more of an inquiry. The little boy froze up, his eyes widening as he looked ahead of him. Staring at him with a slight sense of awe and disgust, Cornelia and Cana were on the opposite end and looked at him with nothing more than silence._

 _Looking at Craig's puffed cheeks and the crumbs and syrup all over his mouth, Cana began to giggle, until she broke into a laughter. The little girl pointed and laughed at Craig's silly face._

 _Cornelia – despite how gross it was – thought it was cute as well. While she was borderline appalled with Craig having no sense of shame, or manners, this was a three-year-old she was dealing with. Two in fact. All she could do was sigh._

 _She smiled at Craig. "Craig, sweetie."_

" _Mmm?" He muffled as he swallowed a little pancake._

" _Please don't shove food in your mouth like that. It's not really healthy to inhale it all like that. Okay?" She softly asked._

 _Craig nodded in understanding, continuing to swallow some more food down his gullet._

 _Cana perked a smile. "Mommy's teaching you manners, so you best use them when around other people!"_

 _Craig swallowed the last bit of pancake, no longer having any puffed cheeks. He looked at Cana quizzically. "Are manners edible?"_

 _Cana and Cornelia couldn't laugh at Craig. Of course it was a stupid question, but then again he never knew manners to begin with, so no one could blame them. Cornelia continued laughing for a bit and smiled at Craig. "No, silly. Manners is like…folding a napkin, or perhaps holding the door for someone."_

" _So…it's not something I can eat." Craig looked down at his plate, seeing it empty. "Oh." He sadly pouted._

" _Don't worry, Craig. You'll learn to like using manners, hopefully." Cornelia never lost her smile. "We'll just keep trying until you understand manners, okay?"_

 _Craig nodded, but when he did, he had three little sausages in his mouth. It was as if the whole message just went over his head. Cornelia could only stare at how Craig just completely disregarded her in that instant without using a brain, and instead used his stomach…on second thought, ever since she knew of him yesterday, she should've expected his appetite to come first. She groaned and pinched the bridge of her own nose in embarrassment._

 _Cana, however, just laughed in amusement as Craig's cheeks were all puffy again. "Mommy, he's so funny!" She giggled. "The way he eats food is funny!"_

 _Of course Craig gave a pouty face to Cana as he swallowed. He crossed his arms and looked away…but only for a brief few seconds. His eyes slowly traced back to the sausage and bacon still on Cana's plate. His head slowly cranked at her fully._

 _All he did was just point at her food. "Are you going to eat those?"_

 _Cana nodded. "Mhm!"_

" _Oh." Craig gave another facial figure of disappointment. He turned towards Cornelia and leered at her food. "Are you…?"_

 _Cornelia sighed with a smile. "You're a silly kid, you know that?"_

 _Cana laughed, but then Cornelia started to giggle as well, seeing as how Craig was gonna be someone to make things all the more interesting. Though he didn't understand it, seeing Cornelia and Cana laugh, Craig began to giggle as well, eventually him too succumbing to laughing._

 _All three continued to laugh in full amusement of their latest guest, who was soon going to be their greatest influence of all._

"Cranky…? Cranky?" A voice called out.

Craig stirred away, his face facing the voice. "Mmm…beat it." He mumbled before settling back to sleep.

Cana angrily looked down at Craig and had hands to her hips. "Hey! Cranky!" She yelled loudly.

Immediately Craig's eyes widened and he jerked back up. He sat up, his right hand grabbing the hilt of one of his swords. He opened his mouth and bared his teeth, exerting an animal-like growl towards the disturbance that was Cana. His monstrous snarl, however, didn't surprise Cana, though she did lean back with crossed arms for slight precaution. "What do you want, woman? Don't you know not to wake me from my nap, period?!" He angrily scolded her.

"Well your 'nap' took almost two hours. You're slowing us down, Cranky." She said.

Craig narrowed his eyes, glaring at Cana while a low growl escaped from his throat. "You make me sick sometimes. If you were an enemy, I'd cut you for disturbing my nap." He began to stand up. "But since we're on a deadline, might as well grab a quick snack and head up that cave towards those people."

Cana raised a brow. "You packed food?"

"Nope." Craig answered with a smirk. "Brownie, my poor, delusional, unintelligent, sloppy, half-naked, and extremely annoying Brownie; out here, you have to improvise for means of a snack."

Cana looked despondently at Craig. "And exactly what is that supposed to mean?"

As is the gods have answered the dispute, something passed them and went hopping off. It was a rabbit, and it was a relatively average sized one at that. It hopped away from them and into the nearby shrubs.

Cana looked back at Craig, seeing him hunch over and look like a hunting wild dinosaur. His neck craned a little low and his stride was sturdy, but a little on the soft side this time.

The brunette's eyes widened. "Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me. Cranky, are you seriously gonna…"

Craig spread his legs apart and eventually stopped. His stance altered, looking much like he was gonna draw up one of his swords. He narrowed his eyes, slowly investigating the rustling of the lower half of the bushes. It continued to rustle on, every rustle is just every second the little animal had left. Cana looked away, not wanting to look at Craig as he was gonna get them an apparent 'snack'. It was revolting, but it was apparently food as well.

The rabbit hoped out of the bush, and Craig's eyes narrowed. He drew his blood red sword in a flash and sliced vertically upwards. He didn't even move his feet as the proximity between him and the rabbit was a couple of meters, but apparently that was all the distance he needed.

As the rabbit fell back to earth, it split open in a bipedal fashion into the grass.

Looking at the fresh kill, Craig walked on over and picked up the half-rabbit each. He walked on over and presented the half-rabbit rabbit to her. "Here."

Cana glanced over his shoulder, seeing the half-rabbit's fur side showing and not the other side, which showed its insides. The Card Mage could throw up, but she was above that. As much as she wanted to deny such a kill, it's not uncommon for rabbit to be part of cooking apparently.

The brunette sighed as she grabbed it by the one ear. "You're a real sick man, you know that?" She scolded him, just as her stomach grumbled.

Craig rolled his eyes. "If you're calling me a psychopath, you're not the first. Either you eat it or it's extras for me, which is it?" Of course no pressure, but he knew Cana must've been starving, and as far as his compassion has gone, there was really no telling if this was just on a whim or just because.

Cana just ignored him and proceeded to gathering a nearby stack of sticks to set ablaze to. In less than ten minutes, everything for her was set, as she already had the rabbit cooked over the fire. She seemed placid, and also quite hungry to boot. Seeing rabbit being cooked like chicken was pretty delectable, in some way a little odd but it was as it was.

She looked over. "Hey Craig, do you know how long ya-!"

Her eyes widened and she just stared as Craig was nearby, his back turned to her as he completely ripped off a chunk of the raw rabbit he still had. Blood, bones, everything was gone into his mouth as he lifted it up and chomped. Blood dripped from his chin onto what was left of the raw rabbit. He craned his neck down and his sharp teeth ripped away the entire leg in one go. He swayed his neck around back up and raised it again, allowing for some parts of the leg to fall down his throat while the remainder was still in his mouth. He chewed and chomped, bone crunching up as more blood dripped.

Cana just stared like she's seen a ghost. She's seen a lot of gross things in life, but apparently Craig trumps all of that. She slowly looked away, her face having a despondent look with narrowed eyes. She shook her head in disgust. "You're seriously twisted and sick." She mumbled.

All Craig did in retort was just look over his shoulder, stared, paused while having a piece of meat sticking out of the corner of his mouth, and then resumed eating remainder of the rabbit.

Cana eventually finished cooking her share of the rabbit and ate it with more civilized manners unlike what Craig displayed. After she finished her share, both went over to the nearest pond and waterfall and decided to get some water. Cana bent over and put a hand into the pond, feeling the clear and dense vitality of the water on her skin.

"This water…it's so pure." She muttered. She put her hand to her mouth and gave a quick sip. When the water went down her throat, it was like all of the taste from that snack she had just vanished. A pure wave of tranquility relished within her, and she looked so shocked. She looked up at the waterfall, watching it pound down gallons upon gallons with every second into the pond. Her eyes kept climbing up the waterfall, seeing how it looked to be touching the sky if not for the humungous piece of rock it fell from high above. _'I wonder what's really up there…?'_

Craig was equally as curious as he sat along the water's edge. He stared up as well, his eyes wandering from the pond to the waterfall. He was feeling something tingly inside, and it most certainly wasn't the rabbit he devoured like a wild animal. He looked down to his stomach, something vibrating. He couldn't understand it, but then again, there's a lot of answers that revolve around bigger questions.

He just stared down at this odd intensity for a few more seconds before he bent over and pushed his mouth into the water. Unlike the method Cana used, Craig drank with his head and mouth in the water, taking gulp after gulp. The upside was that the blood on his chin was washed off, but the method still disgusted Cana, not that she was already disgusted by him to begin with.

As Craig reeled his head back, his chin soaking wet, Cana just stared at him despondently. "Have you really learned any means of manners? Really, Cranky?"

Craig just looked at her, thinking back to the dream he had. Ironically it was like icing on the cake. He could still remember what the conversation they had was about, and how Craig continued eating. Some things really haven't changed. Still, he'd be lying if he didn't know a thing or two of manners.

He looked away. "Well for starters…maybe folding napkins, and maybe holding doors for ladies." He answered with a nonchalant look.

Cana put a dainty hand to her chest. "Wow, I am shocked." She said with thick sarcasm. "You actually know manners."

"I know them, I just don't use them. And besides…" He began to sit up. "I said holding doors for ladies, not beasts like you."

Cana's head showed a tick mark, and she got up and growled at Craig.

Craig just ignored her and pressed on. "Anyways, this water we drank. It was no doubt pure. It was thick with minerals, and you could taste them clearly. If I had to guess, I'd say there's a lake up ahead, hence the downpour."

Cana looked up at the nearby waterfall, her anger over Craig fading. "Well, you're not wrong. There's definitely some water source above. Where there's water, there has to be people. If they were taken away as some form of hostages or prisoners, they need a substantial water source nearby." Beginning her trek, she chose to persevere through the need to call Craig names. "Let's go, Cranky."

Craig followed behind. He walked close behind Cana as they went past the waterfalls that surrounded them, but even to Craig something was leaving his mind in what felt like a fog, despite ironically lifting one. He followed behind the Card Mage, his eyes cascaded onto the upcoming grass. The waterfalls began to disappear in the distance behind him as his feet pressed forward. One foot went in front of another, and with every step taken, the odd sensation dwelling within Craig was growing, palpitating with so much force. Every time he wanted to question himself or this odd feeling crawling around his stomach, he just couldn't seem to follow through. It most certainly wasn't the water or rabbit meat digested, far from it. Rather this energy he was feeling, it was rather…holy, or perhaps above magic. He wouldn't know considering he can't use magic to begin with, but that was the only way he could possibly describe it.

' _What's this odd…'_ His eyes narrowed. _'A radar? Is it linked to my memory? What am I feeling? It's like a magnet's inside of my body and pointing at the…'_ He turned his head to look up at the rock that was towering above him like a mountain. Immediately things began clicking. _'Well whatever the hell is going on in my head, there's no doubt that whatever's up there is a bad omen and has my name written all over it.'_ He then held back the urge to snarl up to the mountain-like area above. _'This sucks.'_

* * *

Walking along, Craig and Cana didn't have to walk very far to get to what looked like the entrance. Cana's eyes widened when she spotted a cavernous entrance engraved. "Cranky, up ahead!"

Craig's eyes narrowed. "I can see, stupid. I have eyes, and I see a hole bigger than your mouth."

"No pit is bigger than your own mouth."

"Why thank you."

"Damn you!"

Craig and Cana passed by pools upon pools of bubbling water, evidence of some level of heat. Already the two felt like they were in a kitchen. They stepped far away from the pools of bubbling water, which also had mounds of shrubs and bushes patched alongside and sticking somewhat into the boiling water. They made it to the front, where they saw some steam slowly and weakly fizzling out of the cracks and holes around the cave entrance.

Cana squinted her vison. "Steam. Guess that means it's going to be hot. If the water's boiling around here, then that means this whole place is just one big hotspot."

Craig looked at the rising steam coming out of the cavernous tracks. He scoffed off to the side. "Well what do you know? Looks like there's things other than you that are full of hot air."

Cana glared angrily towards Craig, her teeth bared. "Coming from the obnoxious airhead who doesn't even know that forks exist for a purpose!"

"Coming from the human being who doesn't wear a shirt!"

"Coming from a walking kitchen knife!"

Craig out a hand on one of his swords, his palm resting on the pommel. "Well this _did_ get yourself a snack." He noted. "Way to be observant."

With the small silence between him and Cana set, there was a sudden, and extremely quiet rumble. It was so quiet that it wasn't even felt. However, Craig could've heard it. He did. There was something he could also hear, but it wasn't all that clear.

Craig looked ahead towards the cavernous entrance, having little to go on with that sudden vibration and weak roar. His focus was diverted from his brunette partner, which caused some curiosity.

Cana saw Craig space out. "Cranky?"

Craig shook his head and leered at the ground. "I must be getting delusional or something. Come on, we're wasting time." He proceeded on ahead into the cavern. Almost instantly he was hit by a wave of heat. It was so staggering that Craig almost felt his skin burn, but he could only persevere and show no signs of weakness as he just walked on ahead.

"Careful, it's hot when you get in here." He warned.

Cana took his warning as advice and slowly proceeded inside. She went in step by step until she managed to actually feel the intense heat from inside the cavern as well. Already she was beginning to sweat. "Damn, no joke. It is freakin hot." She answered. "I thought I was gonna burn for a second there."

Craig didn't bother to look back. "Well I did warn ya." He checked his surroundings of the cavern, getting a valuable checkout of his surroundings.

The cavern itself was rather spacious, and there was a number of steam holes embedded inside of the walls. While steam was coming out, Craig's eyes looked up to the spikes hanging down. And yet despite those no spikes were not on the bottom. There was boiling or perhaps heated water all around them; one touch and it could be as hot as a spa in some aspect. Looking around the darkness, Craig didn't seem to have any apparent problem.

"That way, I see a path that slopes up." Craig pointed ahead, trudging forward.

Cana grunted. "Hold on Cranky." She scolded. "I can barely see in front of me. How are you able to see anything in here?"

Craig looked back to Cana, seeing her squinting. He didn't answer immediately, and rather he just looked behind and stayed quiet, silently recounting more than a few tales that gave him what he had. "Night vision. Long story. Don't wanna talk about it."

"How is it that you have night vision?!" Cana exasperated.

"Watch it, there's water right beside your foot there." He warned.

"Wait, wha-!" Cana stepped off to her left, and immediately her sandals and foot were soaked into hot water. Immediately she recoiled in pain. "Ow!" She screeched.

"Warned ya."

Cana looked towards the faint image of Craig and growled. Her foot calming down, she limped ahead, angrily keeping up with her bane of existence. She just can't question him with the way he does things, that's one thing she's learned from this crazy adventure…among other things. With nothing to lose except her self-worth, dignity, and quite possibly her own life, Cana followed her paranoid, deranged, psychotic, aggressive, and apparently intelligent guide with sensory in the dark.

They thus embarked, and Craig paced himself upwards through the cavernous location. As they began to slope up, they bypassed a few numbers of flowing streams. The hot water ran down the eroded sides of each of them, and you could hear the water flowing weakly. It was enough for Cana though. She could hear the weak streams on either side, and eventually her eyes finally adjusted to the less than adequate lighting inside the steamy and heated cave.

However, enough soon came to be enough. After about ten minutes, not only were the two sweating like crazy, but the steam was starting to irritate their eyes some.

Cana closed her eyes for a few moments as she trudged on. "This steam is burning my eyes."

"I know what you mean. I can barely go fifty feet without having the need to keep my eyes shut." Craig lethargically replied back. He blinked again, this time pretty harsh. The over-excessive levels of steam were more than irritating, but both knew that they must persevere. "All this steam is so bided up inside this structure of a mountain. How is it still standing without exploding with all of this heated air around. You'd expect maybe there'd be a few holes of peaks of sunlight somewhere, but it's just like that fog, only weaker and instead increases temperature."

Cana proceeded behind Craig, keeping her pace. "Whatever, we need some place to rest before we-!"

Suddenly Cana was cut off as Craig grabbed her by the neck. He pushed her down onto a knee, and Craig followed, hunching over. A sudden steam blast went shooting across over Cana's head, from what looked like a large hole in the wall. Both Craig and Cana stayed down not just because of the steam, but also the fact that Craig was still somewhat restraining her down.

After several more seconds, Craig let go of Cana and both weaseled themselves around the steam hole as steam continued puffing out of it. With that sudden reaction over with, Cana turned towards Craig.

"A little warning next time would really be appreciated. I was almost steamed alive there!" She barked.

"You're welcome." Craig snarked back. "You were lucky. Now come on, and this time onwards, try and pay attention."

Cana rubbed her eyes just a little as she was still trying to get the exerting steam in the air to not irritate her. She pressed on soon afterwards, following Craig until the duo was resorting to clawing their way up.

Climb after climb up through the caverns, they kept pushing up through the narrow spaces, which expanded out into large empty areas. It was nothing if not an inconsistent maze of long, narrow, wide, and vast passages. The ground itself was hot, the whole landscape itself was feeling like it was about to explode with heat, but otherwise it was contained. The cracks in some parts of the ground had buts of steam rise, causing Craig to maneuver around, Cana being in pursuit.

Climbing up a narrow tunnel, Craig and Cana finally reached what seemed to be an open chamber. They looked around, seeing absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. And what felt surprising to them, was…

"You feel that?" Cana looked around, her eyes cascaded up towards the veiling, and all across the walls. "It's cooler compared to down there."

Craig went over towards a nearby wall, spectating and seeing large thin crevices. As he started to look up, the crevices much bigger. "This has to be where the steam filters out. These crevices are thin, but they're big enough for steam and air to get through to the other side. Guess now we also know why it's so hot at the entrance. If we're going up for what felt like hours, then that must mean we're over mountain height. That means the heat in the atmosphere is staying in low pressure areas. If I had to guess, maybe we're nearing the peak, meaning the odds are that it might cool down just a bit." He explained.

Cana raised a brow, her eyes all red. "Well thank god. That steam was really driving me nuts."

Craig felt down to the water that encompasses the area all around them. He ran his fingers through the small bit of reserved water and felt it a little cooler. "We'll take a break. Our eyes took a toll."

"I second that." Cana agreed.

"Half an hour, tops." Craig said.

"Fine with me."

* * *

Atop of the huge location, the crystal clear water remained still. Despite what happened as of a few hours prior, the woman looked undeterred from what had upset something beneath the surface. She stared out with a stale look in her eyes. "I swear, the great one will indeed be appeased. Whoever has lifted my fog, they will perish before they can even make it up to the summit." Her hand slowly reached down, scooping up some water. The water was cool, refreshing, dense, and extremely rich and healthy. Her skin looked like it was glistening underwater from the minerals. "It's this great land's secret that must be forgotten. However long it takes, this foe will pay for the atrocity of revealing these grounds to the world."

Shakily, another voice spoke up. "N-no!"

All that could be labeled as serene was then dropped. The woman turned around, her glare facing the man's scared eyes. "What did you just say?" She asked in a menacing tone. "What did I just hear?"

The man amongst the group of maybe four-hundred swallowed, but he dared not back down. "Y-you heard me! I have a wife, and two beautiful to get to! I've been missing for almost six months now! My little girl's birthday is coming up, and I would rather be damned than let me miss it."

In spite of his courage, others seemed reluctant. A random woman spoke up next. "I refuse to be here any longer. This is nothing but torture if I can't see my husband!"

"Yeah! I have no idea who lifted that fog, but if they can pull off that miracle, then we may as well pray they can get us home." Drake said. "Like you said, we won't tell anybody about this, but you know that what this is just borderline inhumane."

The woman only stared at Drake and everybody else. "…" She only remained quiet and glared as many others were beginning to speak up of loved ones and missing relatives, broken hearts and anniversaries missed. All of which is touching, but were grating her ears without any will to care for.

Her hazy eyes widened, and a pulse went through the air. Immediately everybody went silent. Their sense dulled and their shock showed. They felt petrified as the land itself seemed silent. Her Magic Power and abilities that they've seen first-hand were starting to surface. It was leaving them to remain speechless again. Her eyes narrowed. "I don't care. This secret is more important than every life worth on this planet. The great beast himself will end this dilemma below."

"But…"

Drake was silenced by the unemotional stare of the woman. He backed down and his clutched fists loosened up.

He knew she was right. The white monsters she created were one thing, but what she had sent after Craig and Cana was another thing.

The woman looked back at the monstrous lake, and she walked slowly towards the edge. She knelt down onto her knees, and silenced herself. "My great master, what startled you, it will end. I swear."

Beneath the surface, something within the bottom of the dark abysmal reached was unable to respond. But the one thing that was clear, it looked large.

Her eye closed. "I have sent _him_ to destroy the intruders for startling your slumber. Do not worry, for all will be set back into balance."

Somewhere in the darkness beneath the location, something had growled.

* * *

" _Come on, slowpoke! It's such a beautiful day!" The three-year-old that was Cana went running out of the house, filled with vivid energy to start the day. He had a big smile on her face and her little feet ran through the grass in front of the small cottage._

 _Cornelia was next to come out. She smiled as she watched her sweet baby girl run around in the fields. She turned around, watching with some level of hysterics of Craig lethargically making way. Unlike Cana, he was more reluctant than anyone else. If anything, he was conflicted as to even leave the house. He's never played with anyone before, and by no means was this new experience all that it seemed, at least to his eyes._

" _Come on!" Cana called out._

 _Craig stumbled outside, into the morning sun. He walked ever so slowly out onto the dewy fields of the cottage. He seemed rather intrigued with Cana, but whatever went through his head was nothing short of complete wonder and mystery beyond his feeble imagination._

 _In truth, he's never played with anyone, nor has he even hung around a family nor anybody this long. It's been almost an entire day, and yet everything for the little boy had just turned upside down._

 _Once Craig met Cana in the fields, Cornelia sat on a blanket and watched with a smile as the two were about on the fields._

 _Cana cheerfully looked at Craig. "So, what do you wanna do?"_

 _Craig looked confused at her. He wasn't sure himself. "I…don't know."_

 _Cana gave a small pout. "Hmmm…oh!" Her eyes widened. "How about a game!"_

" _What kind of game?" Craig asked._

 _Cana looked quizzically around. "Hmmm…how about…" Cana wanted to say something amusing, but there was one problem, and it made her pout again. "I don't know any games."_

 _Craig looked at the ground, staring at Cana's feet. "Oh."_

" _Why not tag?"_

 _Craig and Cana turned their heads to look at Cornelia, who was smiling from afar. She seemed amused that the two children were clueless, but thought tag would bring some life into their legs._

" _What's tag?" Craig asked._

" _Yeah, Mommy? How do you play?"_

 _Cornelia chuckled at their perplexed faces. "Well sweetie, Craig, it's rather simple. Cana, tap Craig for me, can you?"_

 _The little girl looked quizzically at her mother, but otherwise complied. She stuck out a finger and poked Craig gently on the shoulder. Craig looked down at where his shoulder was touched and looked back up at a perky Cana, only making him less than amused._

" _So Craig, what you do now that Cana touched you, that means you're 'it'." Cornelia explained. "That means that now she has to run and keep away from you. Your goal is to tap her, so that she becomes it. And then it goes back and forth until you decide to give up. Got all of that?"_

 _Craig and Cana nodded in understanding. They then looked towards one another, and they both paused. While Craig gave a small pout, he wasn't gonna quit. He readied his hand, and Cana immediately ran off. The little girl ran through the fields, her energy brimming in her tiny feet. Craig followed along, running after Cana with his hand reached out to her._

" _You can't catch me~! You can't catch me~!" Cana teased. She ran about, but Craig was closing in fast. Cana didn't even get to look over her shoulder to turn before Craig tapped her._

" _Now you're it!" Craig exclaimed. His little toddler body went running off in the opposite direction. Much to Cornelia's surprise, Craig was running quite fast despite the little body he had. Craig was followed by Cana, who turned around and went to get him. The little brunette went chasing after him, her hand stretched forward, and she tried to reach him._

" _I'm coming after you!" Cana warned._

" _You'll never take me alive!" Craig declared. He took a sudden right turn, surprising Cana as she went to turn after him._

 _Cornelia watched with a smile as her little girl and their newest friend made a morning worth remembering._

 _As the sun kept rising, there was no telling how much time had passed. The trees' leaves were growing, and the grass was basking in more and more of the sun's rays. Among the grassy fields, Cornelia got up from her seat on the blanket and folded it up. She tucked the blanket underneath her arm and turned around and walked over to the two people on the field. She stopped over their bodies and smiled down on them._

 _There they were, sleepy and exhausted; Craig and Cana were both lying on the field, fast asleep. Apparently Cana fell asleep atop of Craig's back as the latter was sleeping on his stomach. It was hard to tell if it was because Cana was after Craig this time or the reversal. Cornelia honestly lost count after 37 taps for Cana and 39 for Craig._

 _She sighed, but couldn't help but smile at how adorable they both were. They both sounded so peaceful and tired. They've been running around the entire time._

" _You both are gonna have a big appetite when you wake up." Cornelia said._

Craig opened his eyes again, overlooking everything all around him. As usual, it was just another memory that was supposedly lost. It was tough to say, but the pieces were looking like they were coming together, at least for the beginning. He turned over onto his side, his weary eyes catching a glimpse of Cana lying on her side, sleeping and resting her eyes. _'There it was again. Every time I'm around her, they always come back…'_ He raised a brow. _'How is it that_ _ **thing**_ _ended up being in my memories? I'm still perplexed how the hell she and I were like that…'_ When he sat up, he stared ahead, pondering of the three-year-old Cana he played with. His face twisted again.

' _This is so screwed up…'_

"Grrooooh!"

Craig jerked up, almost standing up. He went wide-eyed as he heard some low growling it seemed. He turned to look all around. "Okay…I know for a fact that ain't coming from me."

"GRROOOOOOH!"

The monstrous roar reverberated through the walls, rattling the entire mountain. Craig's eyes widened and he could tell in that instant that something disastrous was nearby. He crouched, his hand reaching for a sword as the cracks long the chamber lengthened, having even more steam filter out.

Craig's eyes narrowed. "Something tells me this ain't gonna be fun."

Cana stirred awake, groaning. Craig looked on over, seeing Cana beginning to arise from her short rest.

She yawned. "What's all the commotion?" She questioned. "Either the ground just shook, or that was your stomach."

Craig gave Cana a serious look. "Shut up." He scolded. He turned away, facing the chamber tunnel on the other side. _'…'_ He slowly paced himself forwards, heading towards the tunnel heading towards the peak. _'What was that roar just now? It sounded hefty, and the entire chamber shook…'_ He looked down again to his abdomen, that odd feeling in his gut churning with some pulsing sensation. _'And my gut, it's acting up again. At least we know that we're drawing in, but I worry what might really lie ahead._ ' He turned back towards Cana, seeing her pat some dust of her cargo pants. "Hey, your eyes better?"

Cana nodded. "Yeah, and it probably sucks that the first thing I look at is that face."

Craig gave a despondent look before turning away. "Good, because you're gonna need those eyes to see something scarier."

"What?" Cana tilted her head.

"Call it instinct, just keep an eye out for any sights or sounds, got it?"

Cana shrugged. "Whatever you say?"

Cana thud followed Craig up the cavernous chamber. They were relatively silent the more they escalated, hardly even speaking any words at all. The entire location even seemed to have altered some in regards to the steam and water. The water was cooler, and there was no steam. The upper half of the territory seemed almost completely in contrary to the lower half, where it was closer to the ground. But despite there being less steam, the temperature didn't seem to lower. It quizzically stayed at a high level of heat, enough to still make them sweat.

However the case may go, their objective was drawing near, and much to Craig's own wonder, something else was drawing him in as well. It was still very hard for the 18-year-old to understand nor even fathom. It was more than a gut instinct. Among that the pressure within the atmosphere was getting more tense as they embarked upwards.

As the altitude increased for them, the greater the pressure seemed to have increased. Not the kind that makes your ears pop, but that sinister pressure that Craig had felt before when he heard that monstrous roar. Unable to shake these feelings, the duo pressed on.

Eventually came to what seemed to be the peak. In stark contrast to the lower half, which was more narrow with every cavern they've ventured through, the level they were beneath was heavily spacious, with near craggy sloped sides.

Cana and Craig both started to pant again, their bodies more than a little exhausted from the heavy climb they've endured. "That only took forever." Cana huffed. "I guess we're almost there?"

Craig caught his breath, but rather than jerk back at Cana, he only stared out ahead.

This didn't go unnoticed by the brunette however. "Cranky? Hey, what're you staring at?" She wondered.

His eyes narrowed. He didn't at all look sound. "…" He glared sharply all around, seeing the stones all around lying with some sense of horror. _'The air…it's not just hot. It's dense; a very boiling dense…'_ He turned towards Cana, now seeing her face brimming with uneasiness. "You feel that?"

Cana nodded in understanding. "I understand. This tension…it's making my skin crawl." You could actually see goosebumps on her arms and shoulders. "Cranky, you feel something…!"

Craig's eyes kept a sharp sense of danger within them. "Yeah, this pressure all around…it's making me feel like I'm crushed…!"

There was a long silence brewing beneath their feet. The air's tension suddenly spiked and remained that way. Craig and Cana stayed completely still, not making so much as a hitch in their breathing as the energy in the atmosphere was at a crushing peak. The heat in the room was already making them sweat, but this pulsating feeling was keeping them far from unsound.

" **GGRRROOOOOOH!** "

A violent, earth-shaking roar bellowed. The roaring reverberated off the rocks and through the atmosphere. Craig and Cana both covered their ears as the loud roar rattled the ground beneath them. A dreadful cringe in their chest made Craig jerk back at the staggering energy he was sensing.

As to where he was almost baffled, Cana was just downright horrified. Her eyes showed sheer terror as the roar was dialing down, but the earth kept thumping. Every thump in the ground was like twenty heartbeats for the brunette. "This…this raw power…"

Craig grabbed for one of his swords, narrowing his gaze. "I knew it. We weren't alone."

Another blood-curdling bellow shook the entire domain. The roar was so catastrophic that its sound extended out from near the very top. The citizens atop all were petrified by fear, and the woman smirked. Near Fogbound, the violent roar was faint, but it could be heard. All of the citizens free from the fog looked in the direction the sound came from, and they were far from pleased as their worries spiked.

The pressure in the air was making Craig and Cana's spines crawl, but Craig more composure as he had dealt with beasts of such monstrous caliber before The ground continued to thump with a heavy tone. Something was coming their way, and by no means was it small…nor friendly.

Cana pulled out a card. "Sometimes I really hate it when you're right."

Craig crouched. "Me too." The rocks beneath them began to glow red, much to their sheer bewilderment. They could feel a vibrant, hot energy course through the cracks of the rocks. Everything around was nothing short of shrilled intensity.

Up ahead, they could see glowing eyes, and something large. They heard a low growl, but it was enough to make Cana shiver harder.

From the darkness in front, with nothing but the ground's glowing red cracks as sources of light, they could see something with a molten outline. The inside of its mouth was nothing but molten. The eyes were also somewhat of a molten color. The outline of its armor all the way down to the tail proved just how hot the monster was in terms of temperature.

Its feet crashed against the ground, causing more cracks to be embedded into the earth. Red glowing energy poured from the armor on its body, and by no means did this beast look like it was nice.

When the beast's near seventy-foot-tall structure was over Craig and Cana's head, they could only stare with shock and terror.

Craig's eyes were sharp, but his nerves crawled with this pressure. It was like Essence when he fought the monster for the first time. "Brownie…"

The image of the large beast in front, it startled the brunette. "But…didn't that statue say that it lived long ago? How is it even here?!"

Craig pulled out his dark red sword, ready to attack. "That doesn't matter now. It's here…and apparently it still lives to this day."

The menacing eyes of the monster cascaded down onto Craig and Cana as they also looked up, but with more shock. Its mouth opened, revealing its molten gums.

Craig's stance adjusted. "15,000-years-old and still lives on. That plaque was right when it said this monster holds secrets…the Behemoth."

The Behemoth was looking exactly like the statue, only much larger, and its bare skin was charred black. The armor around it was all red. The eyes, mouth, and the rest of its outline was pouring with molten energy.

The land monster bellowed out, sending heat waves at Craig and Cana that forced them to cover up while being pushed back. The monstrous roar again made red cracks bloom between the rocks. The roar was again so massive that it could be heard from afar.

Up above, the woman smirked. "It's over for the fools. My Behemoth…will make sure they don't get out of this alive."

* * *

 **Sorry again for this chapter being so late. I'm devoting a vast majority of my time writing** _ **A Contender's Bonds**_ **, plus a little Writer's Block on and off, and the fact I only operate this story either in the early morning and night. I was hoping to write more of the fight that was to come, but I got too carried away with Craig's flashbacks. I do intend to finish the Fogbound Arc next chapter, as well as make the fight of Craig and Cana VS Behemoth, so not only will the next chapter take some time, but will also be extremely long. Still, if this chapter sufficed and you are content with the CraigxCana and their history, leave a comment and review, and until next time!**


	26. A Lost Piece of Time

The Behemoth raised its arm, cranking it with so much weight. Already, Craig and Cana could feel the gravity around them lighten as it was drawn up along with the arm. If it wasn't bad enough, the red cracks beneath were brightening, almost as though they were spilling forth heat. The arm came down, hitting the earth with a thunderous roar that bellowed like that of a tyrannical magnitude. The ground split apart as a red linear shockwave went at the pair.

Both moved out of the wave as the shockwave continued onwards pass them. Its radius could perhaps equal that of a dragon's own roar. From outside, the red shockwave traveled through the sky in a red beam, battering through the cavernous domain and off towards the nearest mountain in the distance. There was a brief silence, and then a small red down was seen in the far reaches.

Craig looked back towards the open hole, his eyes wide. "Whoa. This bastard's packing some power." Of course he didn't digress and adverted his attention towards the menace, being sure to stay with the program as the Behemoth growled at them. The monster raised another arm at them, prompting another familiar assault.

"Not again!" Cana screamed.

Craig reached back, and in what was a brief flash, unsheathed all his blades in one go. He crossed his blood red and dark red swords, poised to strike.

The large beast brought his other arm down, making the entire structure from top to bottom shudder as another red linear shockwave went across the ground. The humungous attack went ahead as Craig took a big leap ahead towards the red shockwave ahead. With full force, he slashed right into the shockwave with all his might. He remained still as separated red waves of hot energy went pass him and Cana, the latter covering up as the heat brushed pass her arms and skin, giving a burning sensation. The beams of red dissipated outwards, but they failed to do damage.

Craig continued, taking another lunge forward towards the beast. "Come on! We're just getting started!"

The Behemoth roared at the incoming Craig, swinging his mighty tail at the much smaller monster. As the tail headed his way, Craig jumped, and he flipped overhead and evaded the shark-like tailfin. He landed on the ground and instantly turned towards the tail. He went on ahead, running towards the black underside that was exposed. He let out a primal roar and thrust his mouth blade's left end into the skin.

The monster roared up high, his bellowing rattling the earth. With this chance, Cana took out a card and had it ready to attack. "Now! **Icicle!** " She swiped her card, unleashed a barrage of large icicles that went at the hulking monster.

As the icicles traveled, however, steam was coming from them, in which they were starting to shrink, and eventually turned into favor.

Cana was again dumbfounded. "It…evaporated?"

Craig's eyes narrowed. _'Looks like water and ice attacks are only gonna be turned against us. What dumb luck.'_

The Behemoth swung his mighty tail again, this time in the opposite direction. Craig's mouth blade was unstuck, and the male went flying off towards one of the rocky walls. Without much of a sound or grunt, his feet met the wall first, and he flipped of and landed back on the ground, glaring at the large monster opposing them.

"Well you're no pushover, but your roaring's grating my ears." He growled. He readjusted his mouth blade once more. "So shut up!"

The Behemoth's only response was raising a claw and bringing it back towards him. He thrust forward, attacking Craig. Craig jumped yet again, dodging the colossal grip and even evaded the embedding marks the claws left in the walls. He landed on the hand and ran onwards, up the arm towards the monster.

As the beast looked at him, Cana used this time to get an advantage. "Hey! Over here ya overgrown scaly face!" She flipped another card, coating it in light green energy. " **Summoned Lightning!** " She fired the several cards in hand towards the Behemoth, closing in and converging onto its cheek. Lightning crackled on the side of its face, otherwise as the sparks went on it shot a sharp glance towards Cana.

"No effect?!"

"It's hard body and armor scales must have some kind of magic-resistance to it." Craig said. He continued running up and jumped off the arm, meeting the Behemoth's face. "Just go for the underbelly if you can! **Spiral Dragon Slice!** " Craig spiraled in and slashed at its face, making the large beast growl and narrow its gaze as Craig passed it.

' _This is gonna be a lot trickier than what I thought.'_ He landed on the ground on a knee, staring coldly back up as the massive behemoth looked back over its shoulder towards Craig. It again swung its massive tail from behind Craig, catching the beast himself in slight surprise. Craig hurriedly turned around and attacked. He again used his swords and blades, all of which he skillfully used as a means of blocking the large tail from the side. The huge body part met with Craig's small form, but it was shown that despite the monstrous size, Craig had a lot more strength than what one could give him credit for.

Struggling, Craig was maintaining his position, his arms and neck out as his swords and pure muscle was holding off the beast's mighty tail. Still, upon contact, Craig was fending not just this raw power, but also this extraordinary heat resonating from the outline of the beast.

"This guy…he's got so much weight and heat behind him…" He cursed.

A giant claw came swinging from the side, and Craig suddenly found himself struck by the side, a hefty weight of what felt like a hundred wrecking balls struck his side, making him go wide-eyed as his entire world blurred out briefly as all he saw was darkness that was the terrain and the glowing red cracks from the ground. The Behemoth swung its arm, swatting Craig back towards Cana, making him fly overhead and crash into the rocky walls.

"Cranky!" Cana yelled. The brunette turned back towards the Behemoth and flashed more of her cards. "Hey, you can't do that…only I can do that!"

As the dust cleared, it revealed Craig embedded into the rock in the wall. He grunted, his sharp teeth gritting. His eyes opened up a little, showing some hostility in them. "Oh, screw you!" He barked back.

Cana flashed more cards, her focus on the monster instead of Craig. The Behemoth raised a giant foot and pressed down, not only having itself roar, but the land beneath rattled. The entire pillar and the surrounding forest itself rumbled. The vibrations make the leaves and trees rustle with worry and confusion from miles away. Back at the scene at hand, the ground cracked further, and a shockwave traveled across the ground all around, picking up the heated rick beneath. Beams of red light from the cracks arose as well, making a wave of red, heat, and rock head for Cana.

The brunette crouched and jumped at the last second, evading the ripple of flying earth beneath. Although the red beams and lights shooting up from the ground was another story. She covered up as the red beams flared everywhere, but fortunately for her she got a clear shot in among the carnage. " **Sun's Strength!** " She fired her cards at the behemoth, attacking with flaming streams of fire, of which soared at the beast vigorously. The monster made no attempt to even dodge. It stood in place as its face was consumed in an erupting blast of fire, much to Cana's joy.

"Alright!" She landed safely on the leveled earth, looking ahead and disregarding the red beams dissipating back into red glowing cracks beneath the unkempt rock layers. The smoke settled and she seemed shocked as the eyes of the monster showed nothing. The attack only made its lava-like outline glow brighter. It looked down at Cana, unamused as it seemed.

"You're kidding! Not even a single scratch!" She exclaimed. Her fists clutched, but her spine shivered as the beast ahead gave a menacing growl, which contradicted the burning sensation on her skin. "First water and ice evaporated on the spot, my own sweat evaporating, and now fire only adds fuel? This is looking bad."

The beast opened its mouth, showing the lava-like gums. As he roared, the earth shook and red began to glow inside of the mouth. Cana was flabbergasted and caught off guard as the monster lowered his head, firing a red beam to the earth and tilted its head towards her, dragging the red blast wave towards her. A huge red light of searing energy enveloped everything in front, and Cana was carried off the ground as rock went flying. She screamed as the shockwave was again burning her skin. She sailed off, tumbling along the flying rock with harsh sliding on her back.

The rumbling and violent red winds was what helped Craig, however. He was dislodged successfully, and he gripped the rocky wall behind him, keeping himself from falling or perhaps sliding towards the heated bottom. He craned his head towards the Behemoth, who turned his head up and let out another insidious bellow, of which began to grate against all ears within the vicinity.

Not bothering to speak, he let actions speak his annoyance. He pulled out his blood and dark red swords, and he drove them into the rock behind him, using them as means of maintaining himself on the wall. He brought one sword in a spin in front of the other, spinning sideways across the wall towards the monster.

The Behemoth turned to see Craig spinning alongside the wall, boring prodded incisions that glowed red. Craig gave the last pivot a very harsh turn, propelling him in a spin towards the face. He was coming around with his two swords and attacked, slashing yet again into the face. In midair, winds went wild, the sheer force blowing away the heat but for a brief few seconds. The Behemoth's nose was struck by the attack, but the swords were still, unable to be moved so easily. Craig pushed with all his might, but only managed to keep the beast's face from moving ahead. Finally, Craig followed through, slashing across the face with great might, finally overpowering the facial defense, leaving a bleeding mark across the beast's front as it roared in agonizing pain.

Cana moved the rocks that fell atop of her over. She grunted at the weight of them, but did push them over. She looked up as she finished, seeing Craig's swordsmanship following through. "…whoa. Nice."

As Craig was in midair, his eyes narrowed. The Behemoth turned its head back towards him, angrily staring at his form. With a lash of its own head, head attacked Craig with an upward swing. Craig crossed both swords in front, making an X to block. The head and harsh body armor struck him, sending him skywards towards the ceiling on the cavern.

His whole world was spinning, and he straightened out as he finally reached a pinnacle. He looked down, seeing the Behemoth's head craned up and mouth wide open. Craig eyes narrowed, angrily looking down at the open mouth. He crouched as he sheathed his two swords.

"Say 'ah'!" Craig tucked in his legs and began to use the downward momentum to spin. He spun like a wheel, gradually gaining speed until he was close at hand. He brought an axe kick down with all that harsh momentum behind him.

" **Sky Sunder!** "

He brought his foot down on the teeth, making a harsh boom sound reverberate through the atmosphere. Cana winced as she knew that had to hurt. "Talk about kicking someone in their own teeth…"

The Behemoth fought back, but Craig's momentum was too much and the giant beast started to fall backwards. As Craig back flipped, the monster howled out as it fell onto its back, thudding against the ground. Both hit the ground at the same time, in which the ground shuddered. The red cracks flared briefly, and Craig and Cana both had a knee to the ground as the earth shuddered from that roaring fall.

* * *

Yet again the villagers who were behind could feel that earthquake. It was of a weak magnitude, extremely weak, but they felt it. What staggered them was not just that there were these earth-shaking occurrences, but also the occasional roaring that was heard far away. After the fog had cleared up, many of hope began to flourish once again, with the bright sunlight from before having just lift their spirits. It's been a very long time since sun was sought, and at last they also are having their first actual sunset, being able to tell clear skies from hazy orange. Many were already in shock of the scouting teams actually coming back earlier to investigate; and while they found nothing, they also found no white monsters either. Many were already speaking of the predicament like it was a miracle, some believing it was an act of an actual god. But what mattered at the moment was all of the constant roaring.

"Hm?"

"What's the matter?"

"Did you feel that?" There was a long pause, with the small group of villagers in the center of the village conversing. They could feel every tremor and roar which shook the land with violent ecstasy

"…yeah, there it is again."

"What do you think it is?"

"A dragon?"

"That's crazy! They've gone extinct! I think it's a giant wyvern."

"Wyvern don't live around here. They're more or less in deep mountains or Mt. Hokabe, remember?"

"T-then what's with all of this shaking and roaring?"

As of now through their talk, the self-esteem of the group was lowering. Not a dragon? Not a wyvern? What could it be? It was menacing and violent for sure, and it seemed to be the case in which this could very well spell disaster if something wasn't done. After all of the violent shaking, nobody was brave nor bold to head in that direction in particular.

"Let's just hope that guy from before and that girl have the answers to this problem."

In a tent, Erza was sleeping still, bandages all around her body; many of which were replaced not too long ago. She was damaged and battered, but the rumbling of the earth and the blood-curdling roars have been arousing the villagers, and in turn she began to wince, her eyes slowly opening to reveal hazy brown eyes. "What's…going on…?" But before she could act accordingly, she fell back unconscious.

* * *

Craig and Cana regrouped, overlooking the fallen figure not too far away from them. The ground was still shaken up pretty back, the plates having been changed considerably, but otherwise the earth remained stable, and the structure didn't seem like it was gonna fall anytime soon.

"So you think we got the sucker?" Cana asked.

The monster groaned, getting back up to its own front. It got a foot beneath and it hunched over, supporting itself with its claws.

"Does that answer your question?" Craig sarcastically implied. "It's gonna take more than a simple fall to break something like that."

"Well then how the heck are we going to beat this guy? It's already hot enough as it is. He's like solid fire or lava incarnated. If we touch him too long or stay in one place, either the hot ground or it will incinerate us."

"Well complaining isn't gonna get us anywhere." He looked back towards the monster, seeing it turn towards them with an insidious growl. "You try aiming for the mouth and any other soft parts as before, I'll keep him busy." Craig ran ahead, his pacing quite fast as he charged on towards the Behemoth.

The monster roared down towards him, bellowing with hot waves making Craig's face sting. Still, he persevered and pressed onwards. He picked up more speed and clutched a fist, bringing it around and back. Closing in on to the knee of the beast, he punched with great might.

" **Smash!** "

He punched into the red armor, of which was still outlined in lava-like colors. He met the spike on the knee cap, giving so much force that it was actually enough to crack it. However, the monster raised its head, roaring in what one could say annoyance and pain. The Behemoth nudged its leg forward, making Craig fly backwards, landing on the ground on a knee.

Craig looked back up, his eyes widening. He was the shark-like tail come crashing down, and the Behemoth slammed him with heavy pressure. The ground all around jumped, making rock fly once more.

"Cranky! Craig!" Cana screamed out.

The Behemoth both a smirk, thinking it smooshed Craig. As the dust settled, cracks and red earth was beneath the tail. Much to the Behemoth and Cana's surprise, the tail was nudged from below. Cana was left confused, but her confusion swelled into shock as she could see the tail being lifted from beneath. It was a gawking sight, but Craig was using both arms and lifted the tail with great power. He had knees bent, and grunted in annoyance as he was trying to keep the tail from crushing him.

With a final scream, Craig shoved the tail off of himself, causing it to go slightly airborne. The beast whipped its tail back, having seen that Craig was unmoved and fended against that crushing blow.

Craig was panting, his breathing labored from all the energy he exerted, fending against the heated assault. His skin and hands were already tender or perhaps red, early signs of blistering to dead skin. "You're a real handful, I'll give you that much." Craig admitted. He repositioned himself into an offensive manner. Without much of anymore words, he lunged ahead towards the roaring monster.

Cana swiped her card. "Cranky! Heads up!" She flashed her Prayer's Fountain card, of which was what she intended to use. _'I gotta make this work for just this brief moment.'_ She swiped her card, slamming it onto the near-sizzling rock. " **Prayer's Fountain!** "

Slamming the card against the ground, out exerted torrents upon torrents of water. Geysers spouted in a lot of places all across the ground and air. It was random, and as the geysers raged, the temperature of the water itself began to escalate swiftly in that instant, until it too was starting to evaporate.

Cana's eyes narrowed. "Come on…come on…"

As Craig was jumping, a geyser was heading his way. He looked back, seeing it go skywards. As it headed towards his particular direction, his eyes widened, flashing what may be a very important idea. He turned back as he was suspended in the air briefly and then the hot geyser and the rising hot air reached him, shooting him into the air towards the Behemoth with a heightened velocity.

Cana pumped a fist. "Score!"

Craig went beaming upwards, reeling a fist back as the geyser water stopped pushing and evaporated into thin air. He went onwards, his body directly in front of the large monster's face. " **Smash!** " He shot his fist forward, scoring a direct punch to the beast's face. Again there was a loud boom sound, but the beast sure felt that one as it looked to be cringing. It reeled its head back, roaring up in pain.

Craig kept a narrowed gaze, focused on his adversary at hand. A lava-like outline was seen over his head. Upon looking up, he saw the Behemoth raising its massive hand, bringing it down in a vivid swipe. Craig was struck head on, the impact driving him into the ground. The red earth rumbled from that harsh blow, and Craig was heard grunting out in agony.

The dust settled, and Craig grunted as his back as to the ground. Already it felt like he was touching fire, but he wasn't able to move at the moment with the humungous beast's giant claw to his abdomen. It had a very crushing weight to it, and it was getting hotter to the touch. Craig could not just feel perhaps a half-ton on him, but the scorching touch of his prowess and hands alike were starting to burn.

Grunting out harshly, Craig could feel his pain being overcome by incineration. He couldn't feel his stomach; perhaps the heat was cooking the rabbit he had in the boiling gastric acid. He opened his eyes, his sharp teeth bared.

"You…!"

And then came the one thing he was good at – biting stuff. He snapped his sharp teeth down on the bare charred black skin. The monster let out a harsh groan, reeling itself back up as Craig kept his jaws snapped down, continuously ripping into the hot skin. The beast raised its hand, moving it around to shake Craig off, but to no avail as the little monster's jaws had him maintained.

In anger, the red cracks beneath the earth were glowing brighter. Cana could feel a very hot feeling through her sandals. She couldn't stay in a single place for even a second. She moved out of the way of the cracks as red beams and lights flashed from the ground up. She moved off to the side as one beam opened up in a slant, missing Cana and heading for a wall. The blast bored through the wall, just like in the beginning with the shockwave. The red beam traveled out of the cavern and raced through the sky, and it again went into the mountains, erupting in a small red light in the far distance.

Cana looked back, her eyes again showing shock as she was jumping left and right. "Crap!" She got into a skid and managed to get to a cooler surface. Her eyes narrowed, her own anger spiking. "Come on, this is getting us nowhere." She watched as Craig held onto dear life, being swayed left and right by the hulking monster. "Gotta stop that swinging if I'm gonna get a clear shot, but how…" And once again, she was caught in her own shock. "Oh yeah! A heated updraft!"

Flashing yet another card, she swiped it. "Alright beast, let's see how you like a little wind to the face! **Wind Edge!** "

A blast of air traveled from the heated ground, traveling surprisingly faster with the high to low pressure variation. The extra speed and heat was just the ticket needed, for it was just what kept the giant monster's hand in place and from swinging it around crazily. Craig was still hanging on, but he could feel a harsh wind pushing him up. He looked down, seeing the red wind making an updraft.

"Well whaddya know?" Craig muffled. He flashed a smirk, and he stopped snapping down onto the foe. Letting go, he was whisked upwards by Cana's assist. He tumbled a little, but he straightened out near the top. He looked down at the Behemoth, seeing how it was looking up at him with hollow lava-like eyes.

Craig went crashing down as the winds ceased. "Let's go!"

" **GGRRROOOOOOOHH!** "

The Behemoth let out another heated and blood-curdling bellow. The temperature again spiked, but only briefly. Craig and Cana found themselves sailing backwards, with Craig flying off in the air. The latter tumbled uncontrollably, and misfortune fell when he slammed into the nearest wall, again embedded from the brutal force of the shockwaves that pushed with so much might. Craig could feel his entire world again flash black and white was the heat and the pressure alike was making his breath hitch the inflexion.

At last, the Behemoth's molten energy around its outline finally reached a critical point. The energy around it was making the red armor glow. As the armor was glowing and the beast was curling of a little, the rock and ground all around was starting to melt. The land around the beast's feet was actually turning into lava!

If someone asked Cana one of the most interesting things that has ever happened, this adventure and this beast they were fighting would most definitely make the cut. If she lived through this, she would tell the tale of how she fought a lava monster with the help of Cranky…is it were ever implied.

The molten energy was turning the energy running through the cracks of the earth into lava. Small cracks of fresh lava traveled beneath the surface, and Cana could look down and see the black rock beneath her was outlined in lava cracks.

Craig shook his head, his world coming back to making sense. When he looked at the Behemoth groaning and growling, and seeing the lava beneath it, he could feel an intense pressure boiling. The entire location was beginning to shake. The entire mountain itself was shuddering. Down beneath the battle, spikes of rock fell, and the streams of hot water were actually bubbling and boiling violently. Some of the walls inside cracked and lava could be seen from within. In some instances before the halfway point, the few entrances to the narrow cavern were already filled with lava.

At that moment…Craig stared. The beast let out one more energetic roar as molten lava was starting to pour from its mouth, and the red armor was glowing brighter and brighter.

"…oh shi-!"

BOOM!

The entire structure that was the enormous mountain shuddered as what seemed to have been an omnidirectional red energy wave exerted. It looked like lava, but the energy was too cool to have been such a thing. The shockwaves splattered straight through the rock, and outwards into the sunset sky. One couldn't tell that the sky was roaring with red. The bellowing red waves of energy were like embers encompassing the sky. They just kept reaching outwards, casting off into the distance. It was like red embers that were of early fireflies in the sky, only the difference was that they didn't rain down and explode or set everything ablaze. Rather, the temperature throughout the miles on end seemed to have increased by what felt like 10 Degrees Fahrenheit, if not 20.

Up above near the lake, the woman closed her eyes, grinning at long last in satisfaction. "At last…all was set right."

Back at the scene within the mountain's peak, the bright flash dimmed down, and the molten lava was revealed to have been completely turned into a fresh layer of rock. While it wasn't fully cooled down, the rock was black, with small pools of cooled black lava lying everywhere if not in a couple of spots. The lava outline in the Behemoth seemed to have been cooled as well, seeing as how it was but a dim red as it was at the very beginning in the encounter. The Behemoth itself was growling low, looking straight ahead as everything around it was completely destroyed. The walls around were destroyed, having some large holes or perhaps some chipped rock.

The Behemoth roared towards the ceiling, which was still surprisingly intact after that explosion, although it was dripping with gooey lava.

Among the carnage, there were still some rocks that were piled up in a few places, gathered with heavy loads of fresh rock also sticking them together. There were a few piles, but within them were Cana and Craig.

One of the piles shifted, and rocks that was left untouched by the dawn of that attack fell over. Cana grunted, her arms pushing the rock off and she tumbled towards the bumpy new ground. She thudded, groaning weakly. Unfortunately for the brunette, she wasn't unscathed within the blast wave. While the rocks did shield her from the direct explosion of fire and lava, the burning waves did leave a few patches of her skin to be charred some.

"Damnit…" She groaned weakly. She turned her body over, her exhaustion evident. She was dehydrated drastically, and while it did seem to cool down some, she was still feeling a brimming heat. One could say it was maybe 110 Degrees.

Cana managed to sit up, but she wasn't fortunate to fins any other means of company around her. Looking around, she saw that Craig was nowhere to be seen. "Craig…? Craig…?" She grunted as she struggled to get up. She pushed herself up, finding herself on her feet at long last. She looked around, seeing only a few piles of hardened rock everywhere. "Cranky…come on, this isn't a game. Where are you…?"

The Behemoth turned towards her, growling at the brunette in peril. Cana turned to find that she was alone to quarrel with a molten beast, and she couldn't run anywhere since everything beneath the mountain was nothing but cooled lava or fresh, smooth rock. In retrospect, she was out of luck.

She clutched her fists in frustration. "Damnit! Cranky, I could use that dumb luck of yours right about now!"

Beneath one of the rock piles, there was little space, little oxygen, and trapped heat. Craig's body had been dealt with their own fair share of energy burned away, along with skin. His arms, neck, face, and hands had been dealt with a few charred parts, but otherwise he wasn't lethally injured, Exhausted and feeling a lot of pain for sure, coming from a formidable and stubborn foe.

His eyes opened up, looking into the black of darkness. _'…what does it take to put this guy down? This Behemoth…15,000 years of living, and it's had the power to increase land temperature. Is there really a means to overcome his lava?'_ His eyes shut, wincing. _'The hell am I doing? I can doubt! There's lives at stake! I gotta make this creep choke on his own filth! If only, I can move…'_

Craig's strength had weakened considerably, and he was indeed tired. The crabby human being was beginning to black out, seeing nothing, and hearing nothing…

 _There was darkness, of which had nothing. All Craig could hear was the sound of wind. This wind was unfamiliar, as it was really the kind of wind you come across when you were flying._

" _Don't give up!" There was an unfamiliar voice, deep in tone, and a little dark, but was it an enemy? "You're almost there! Move, human!"_

" _Keep going!"_

" _We'll support you from here on!"_

" _We can't get near, but you hold the key! Use our power and stop him!"_

" _Rid of it!"_

 _There were more and more voices calling out from beneath, and Craig could tell they all meant well. They were empowering in a way. As the wind brushed past him, there was a silver light that engulfed everything. When the silver energy flourished, Craig could feel what was…power, power that coursed through him and every single cell in his body. Even the brains of the cells were in hyper-speed. The energy flourished within, and when the silver light faded, the energy around him made small outlines around him rainbow._

 _Everything was clear now. Clear as day. The sky was blue, and Craig was brimming with a fire in his eyes. He opened his mouth, unleashing what was a draconic roar that rattled the airspace. It was hard to make out what he was since he was in rainbow energy, but he seemed to have ascertained a long tail and horns as it seemed, though its uncertain. His objective was clear and in one direction: Up. He soared into the sky, his speeds reaching those of fighter jets. One could say he was going 1,000 miles per hour. He was speeding like a madman, winds surging past him. Something was in the sky as well, up ahead._

 _It looked to be in the upper Stratosphere, where Craig was flying towards. He saw it, and when he did, one could tell his eyes narrowed._

 _Many other on the ground looked up into the sky, their shock overwhelming their desire to do anything else. They saw a rainbow comet shoot into the sky, heading towards something that was so high up, that it went past the highest clouds in the Stratosphere, but then again, the folks were looking away from another section of the world._

 _Where Craig took off from was from what seemed to have been a remote island, where there was nothing but plants and large trees. Atop of the land were nine silhouettes, all of which looked up and roared at Craig, urging him to keep going._

 _Craig closed in, meeting something high in the sky. It looked like…the world's biggest tree…high in the sky._

 _As he closed in, his eyes widened, seeing the tree's one big eye opening up. It was red, and had no emotion. Craig closed in without stopping, even though the tree's eye looked down towards him._

"… _oh god. Can't believe I'm actually doing this…"_

 _Despite his doubts, he became a rainbow comet, heading towards the monster tree's roots as the sky and the sun were beginning to blacken._

Craig's eyes flashed open, gasping. Yet again he was caught baffled by that vision, of which was entirely new. _'What the hell?'_ It wasn't same as before; not a memory of the four years that went by, not of Cana and her mom, it was…different. In a way, similar to that one time when he was fighting Essence and unlocked, or remembered, that chi blade technique. _'Was that another memory? What was with those voices? And what was that power I felt? I was unlike anything that I've ever known.'_

There was a long silence before he could think again.

' _There's that feeling again. It's in my gut. It's like a magnet, a power of sorts. How is it that I'm feeling overwhelming power and Brownie nor anybody else is? It's freaking me out almost. Does it…involve those voices?'_ His eyes narrowed, sharpening. _'Only one way to find out for myself.'_

The Behemoth roared down at Cana again, bellowing in anger. The brunette was out of options, with her only course of action was perhaps using Wind Edge or Explosion Cards to attack and stall. She couldn't exactly move anywhere either. The beast drew closer, thudding the ground and making her jump a couple of feet every now and again.

The Behemoth raised its arm again, ready to attack and finish Cana…

A sudden piece of large rock went flying in towards the monster, striking the side of its face. The rock shattered into fragments. The Behemoth nudged off towards the side, stepping off and shaking the pain away. It growled in anger as it looked off to the side, only to have yet another piece of rock fly into its face, shattering into fragments. And yet again the beast roared in anger and frustration. It bellowed outwards, rattling the ground as the pools of cooled lava bubbled and spilled in more than a few places.

Cana looked over, seeing Craig at long last, back on his feet and stood atop of the rock pile, looking serious at the monster towering over him. Cana looked quizzically at him, but even she had to admit it was about time. "About time your dumb luck comes to the rescue."

"This is where the part you say, my hero." Craig waved his brows towards her, giving heavily sarcasm.

Cana returned the sarcasm in kind. "You'll be a hero after you help me take care of this guy!"

Craig looked angrily towards her. "It's _you_ helping _me_! Idiot!"

" **GGRRROOOOH!** "

The Behemoth roared violently, catching their attention yet again. Craig stopped his trademark snarking and his fangs bared up towards the violent monster, his anger at a peak. "You want your turn again? Fine!"

The Behemoth roared again, opening its giant mouth and reveling its lava-coated insides. Streams of red went inside as the cooled ground beneath the peak was beginning to act up again, the lava pools starting to bubble.

"Get ready! Bring it!" Craig crouched, ready to spring into action.

The Behemoth let out one last bellowing roar, exerting what was another red beam of catastrophic energy. The attack was compressed, but effective as the rock beneath was shuddering. Craig ran off, heading straight into the beam itself. It was borderline suicide, but Cana didn't know that. She just watched as time slowed down to a drastic level as Craig ducked beneath the beam, the brim of his hair missing the sheer blast of the attack. As the assault bored through more rock behind, Craig got his hands up, and he brushed them against the bottom of the beam. He ran along, his energy flow trailing through the beam and gathering residual traces. As the beam finally stopped, rock flying behind, Craig was seen darting with his hands and arms out, bright red energy morphed into swords. Just like with Essence, he made those similar energy blades from the flow of chi.

Cana's eyes were wide. "What?! How'd he do that?!"

Craig crossed his arms, lunging into the sky and met the Behemoth's abdomen. With a primal shout, he slashed, scoring a direct blow to the monster's abdomen. As he followed through, the monster roared, its charred black skin getting sliced into by his own power.

Craig fell back down, flipping. _'Gotta keep moving!'_ And that he did, Craig landed and tumbled. Within his tumble he got to his feet and went blitzing off in a sharp arch. He went towards the left knee, where a spike was. His eyes narrowed, his mind remaining empty, seeing energy waves just as he recounted. He jumped, slashing into the monster's knee spike. He landed, and thus he leaped away and spun, running of into another arch away as the spike was partially glinting, and then the pointed end came off.

The Behemoth roared in pain, the slicing of its own prowess forced onto it was but a harsh turning point. The beast snarled down, glaring at Craig as he was running back around.

Craig huffed as he was pressing forward, speeding on and saw an incoming claw. The Behemoth reached down again, lava outlining his red armor and figure yet again. Craig slid off to his side while on his feet, the giant hand reaching for him. He pivoted around and sliced in a diagonal fashion into the claw, the energy trailing around and again inflicting damage onto the voracious monster.

The Behemoth again roared out, his cries of agony reaching new heights. All around the odd-looking mountain, bellows and cries of agony could be heard, despite the three apparent slashes in that short instance.

Above, near the lake, the woman's eyes widened, hearing the anguish cries. Despite them being a few, they were loud, and very clear. Her eyes widened, her shock evident. "What?"

Craig dashed off once more, heading straight in for an attack. The Behemoth opened its large mouth yet again and surging more bright red energy that shuddered and heated up the air.

"Incoming!" Cana warned.

The Behemoth fired yet another red beam at Craig, closing in with streaking energy threads and waves that the male could see. With his eyes narrowed in, his focus on point, he brought his blades forward, and he went on the attack. They were angled, and as Craig went on ahead, he pivoted, grazing through the beam like he was born to plough through anything. The red beam was being utilized yet again as fuel for Craig's chi ordeal, and the blades he made elongated, thickening from the intricate pivoting and spinning Craig was doing as he was lunging ahead after the beam dissipated. The large chi-energy blades were out by his side as he took a massive jump.

Towering over the monster, Craig faced the bellow and open mouth, seeing the lava-like insides of the catastrophic beast. He crossed his blades once more in an X formation, falling towards the beast and flying right through the searing energy.

"We got question that need answering! And if you're not providing them, then choke on this!"

The Behemoth roared yet again as Craig darted down onto the charred black throat.

" **Energy Arts – Furious Slice Crash!** "

He crossed his arms, making another X trailing red as he slashed. He past the Behemoth, making a large red X on the throat flash. As Craig sailed downwards, he was met with the beast's tail, which he used the tailfin as a springboard. He sprung off the fin and landed on the ground, thudding his feet against the cooled lava earth beneath. As he remained still, the large energy blades fell apart, dissipating into thin air. Behind him, the Behemoth head and upper body was swallowed in a voracious eruption of its own energy. Bright red made the earth rattle, and the large monster that could turn a mountain into a volcano roared as the erupting blast made smoke and remnants of red flourish all around.

Small embers and red sparks daintily rained down onto the ground, and Cana stared with wide eyes as she watched Craig remain completely still. Craig slowly straightened back up, letting out a small sigh of relief as his arms dropped back to his side.

The large monster fell over, getting onto its knees and groaned as its red and lava eyes dilated. Its chin met the earth, making Cana again jump from the shuddering from beneath. At that instant upon falling, there was a chain reaction. The red cracks in the earth instantly stopped and dissipated for one; another was that the pools of lava stopped bubbling, and began cooling. The biggest benefactor, however, was the temperature, as it was finally starting to fall back down steadily.

Cana stared with absolute shock written on her face. She shook her head to snap back to reality, and then looked back at Craig again. "Craig, you okay over there?"

Despite the fatigue he was feeling, Craig was still standing. He turned his head back towards Cana, looking irritated as always. "I'm dehydrated, I'm partly burned, and worst of all, I'm hearing your voice…so yeah, I'm just great." He groaned.

Cana gave a sarcastic laugh. "Ha-ha, good to know." Her posture adjusted, and she stepped towards Craig, walking until she was perhaps twenty feet away from him. "So…what was that just now?"

Craig knew what she was talking about. He looked down at his hands, seeing the slight bit of char on them. He was back in a retrospective point, his eyes heavily focused on the valleys of energy within his very fingerprints. He was starting to see the chi flow again.

"…I don't know. It just…happened." It wasn't a lie, that wasn't his style. But he wasn't wrong either. He was brimming with enough questions already. He had no way of telling what exactly that was, but at least he knew it's what gave him an edge on the two most dire occasions he would ever come across.

Cana put a hand to her hip. "So you're saying that thing with those blades just now was on a whim?"

"I guess so." Craig's eyes gazed at her, narrowing somewhat. "But just so we're clear, I did almost all of the work…again."

Cana's expression turned angrily once more. "You suck."

"You double suck."

"You triple suck."

"You suck a hundred-fold…"

The Behemoth budged, its eyes opening back up. It let out a small groan, catching Craig and Cana by surprise once more. They instantly turned back, glaring at the beast as its gargantuan form arose once more. The oddest part of the whole thing was that its body was beginning to glow an angelic light, which left the perplexed.

"What's it doing now?" Cana wondered wearily.

The white glow began to emit specks that floated up from its body towards the ceiling, like white fireflies floating upwards, defying gravity. Craig and Cana watched in silence as the beast was still hunched over, emitting more white specks that floated into the air, disappearing amongst the cooling heat.

When all of the specks vanished into the air, the glow faded, and the Behemoth's lava and red eyes seemed to have cooled down. It raised its head, looking into the empty space of seemingly nowhere. Its gazing towards the cavern was like as though it was lost, and eventually it gazed down at Craig and Cana, seeing the serious and weariness the two harbored.

There was a long pause that cascaded around the atmosphere, awkwardness rising as a long stare down occurred. The large lava monster turned and lowered its head towards the pair, molten energy beginning to fume in its mouth again.

Craig crouched and reached for his swords…

' _ **Humans.**_ _'_

Craig and Cana stopped where they were, not willing to move as there was a voice that rattled through their heads. "Did you hear that?" Cana questioned. "Telepathy?"

' _ **I am the guardian of this land. I have raised mountains, and have molded this earth from the dawn of humanity. I have controlled the temperature to make the light shine and cast away the floods that plagued the valleys of the vicinity. I am a Behemoth!**_ _'_

Craig crossed his arms. "Your biting off more than what you can chew. Is there a point you're making announcing yourself?"

The Behemoth looked down directly towards Craig. _'_ _ **Human, were you the one to rid me of that spell?**_ _'_

"Spell?" Craig's gaze squinted, "You mean to tell me…" He thought back to those white specks floating up from the monster's body. "Now it makes sense, so you were controlled the entire time."

The Behemoth stayed still. _'_ _ **For as long as thou can remember, generations of this accursed woman's family has used their power to suppress me, labeling me as the guardian of Fogbound. It was their doing that has led to many of my years away from the haven of the earth. It's by your actions that I have regained my reason. I have been active for far too long now.**_ _'_

"You mean going dormant?" Craig emphasized.

' _ **Correct. I have no desire to be a slave to that human and her wishes. Despite what lies ahead, I do not devote myself to such a high appeal.**_ _'_

"What lies ahead?" Cana questioned.

The Behemoth raised his head back up, looking around at Cana and Craig. _'_ _ **I dare say not for what you will witness, for I too dread of the true beast that lurks above…but I am grateful for having you help in regain my reasoning.**_ _'_ The Behemoth turned away, beginning to embark from where Craig and Cana came from.

Cana reached out towards it. "Hang on-!" She was cut off when Craig put his arm in front of her, keeping her from moving any further. He had a blank expression on his face, but one could tell that he was strongly silent. Cana looked back ahead, watching the Behemoth disappear into the darkness as the ground thudded with every step taken.

' _ **The gears are shifting once more…I'm gonna have a hard time sleeping with all of the racket on the surface…**_ _'_

With the commotion dialing down at long last, the energy in the air was gone, and Craig and Cana both watched it disappear. Again a long silence fell as they stared at the leaving Behemoth.

"…what was that all about?" Cana questioned before trying to put the pieces together. "True beast that lurks above…a human who manipulated its will…gears shifting…" The pieces only left her uneasy as she was looking like she was about to melt. "What's going on here?"

Craig stared ahead, saying nothing. "…" He then turned his head back around and stared towards the darkness that lied ahead. The sunset beamed through the many holes the battle had accumulated. The disappearing sunlight was, however, feeling like the dawn of something else. Above, there may be something indeed, but what? _'This feeling in my gut's drawing me in. My best bet is that if I reach the top, maybe there's a chance there's something part of my vision, but then again…'_ Rather wanting to use the remaining energy he used in battle to just walk, he began to embark onwards. "Hey, Brownie, stand there any longer and I'll mistake you for a statue, get moving."

Cana turned ahead towards Craig, frowning. "Fine." She huffed. The busty mage followed the sharp-toothed male, embarking onwards, leaving everything behind them in cooled lava, making ridges of wavy black everywhere.

* * *

In the dark waters of the lake, all was still and desolate. Nothing but pure water and rock was what resided in the dark reaches. It wasn't even water, but rather an entirely new world; an alien void that was but darkness, of which makes the large beast inside sleep. As Crag and Cana achieved a path to cross up towards the peak, they were unaware of what was resting at the bottom. The large structure's eyes again opened weakly. It was faint, but it could feel Craig coming forth. Upon sensing that particular energy, the beast's long tail shifted, moving rock that was over its armored tail.

* * *

"Hey Brownie, I think I see stars!"

"I can see some too. I think we've made it."

Reaching a long slope up the peak, they came across a lush grove of shrubs and bushes. The bushes were brimming with so much health and an abundance of water. As they went up the slope, reaching flat land, they found what they were looking for, and then some. When their feet treaded mossy ground, they also saw what lied amongst the moss and rock. And it made their eyes widen in sheer shock. They saw it, and by no means was it that small. The crystal-clear lake was boundless, reaching for miles on end. The surface glistened with fragments of minerals that fell from the waterfalls that Craig and Cana saw before. In all, it was the biggest lake they have ever seen.

"Oh god." Cana said, her eyes wide. "What…is this?"

Craig turned towards her. "Well, my uneducated creature, this is known as…a lake."

Cana gave Craig an exasperated glare. "Looks like an ocean if you ask me."

"Well I'm not asking you." Craig stepped closer towards the lake, stepping away from the mossy ground. His footing was against the moist rock beneath, which was surprisingly as cool as the nighttime air. Also adding the fact they were high above the sky, where the mountain was at cloud point it seemed. He stared out at the lake, looking into the depths of the blue water. "I could see the rock clearly. I was right from the start, there was a lake up here."

Cana looked at the scenery as well, from left to right slowly. "It is beautiful, I'll give it that."

Craig nodded with subtlety. "Yeah…" Again he was starting to feel digression. The energy in his core was flourishing like crazy. It's like whatever was attracting him, there was no question they were right on top of it. He looked around, not seeing much of anything else, except…

Cana gasped, her body turning towards what appeared to be people a good distance away. "Over there!" Craig turned to look at the large numbers of people gathered, all of which were amongst the bushes and shrubs as though a small bed community one could say. "It's looks like-!"

Craig turned towards the area. "Yeah, I see it too. Looks like we've struck gold."

Amongst the hundreds of people gathered, many started to look over, seeing the new faces that were Cana and Craig; and for once, they were people who weren't being dragged or escorted by the menacing Behemoth.

"Look, Mama!" A child pointed at them.

"New faces? Wait…"

Another bystander looked just as shocked. "Impossible. How did they get there?"

Another gasped. "Are they…"

"The ones who lifted this fog?"

The many spectators in question began to converge onto Craig and Cana, all of the hundreds of people gathered with hopeful looks in their eyes. They looked desperate, hoping to be finally off of the beautiful rock once and for all. Some had tattered clothing, some looked poor in health, but despite their various conditions, they were all looking extremely glad Craig and Cana arrived when they did.

Craig looked at the numbers and saw how the little community seemed to have gone on for what looked like a quarter of a mile along the shoreline. "Look at all of this." He shook his head, slightly in disbelief. "Look at all of the people pillaged. It makes me wanna spew."

"I know what you mean." Cana said. "They look as though they haven't had a Christmas all their lives, and we're the present. Well, guess I'm not wrong there."

Craig stepped forward, taking slow steps towards the people. He stopped maybe fifty feet from the nearest person, in between being rock, moss, and small shrubs that grew from the pure water. He looked all around, seeing not even wild rabbits or other creatures. _'There's nothing but vegetation here. Have they been gorging on nothing but healthy greens and nothing else all this time?'_ While Craig himself doesn't mind the need for greens, he can't imagine a life without having other food groups. Fish would've worked fine, but even that wasn't present. Unlike his own need to crush and tear off flesh, regular people eat less than what he does, but nonetheless it wasn't a prosperous thought. _'Nothing but vegetation for a few years, some maybe the rest of their lives. Is this really how they've been coping?'_

A woman holding a child looked at Craig, giving a desperate gaze. "Please, are you here to help us?"

Craig turned all around once more, seeing the ongoing looks of hope. He's seen this hundreds of times before, and every single time there was no way he could ever turn down lost souls. Despicable or not, there were those who were in need of help, no matter the danger.

Craig stepped forward, but before his feet planted against the ground, he stopped cold. It was like he froze in place out of shock, only the difference was that he didn't at all seem to be shocked, and instead showed hostility. The next second, he retracted his foot and pivoted, his attention drawn towards the woman not too far from his location. He bared his fangs, seeing the hollow yet heavy look that was accompanied by the foreboding Magic Power. The people around were also greatly affected, for they were also looking petrified in fear. She was different from the others, seeing as how she was far from desperate, and wanted to kill him.

The brunette not far from Craig turned towards the woman. "Looks like we got a new face."

The woman stared coldly at Craig and Cana as the two were in position to strike if push came to shove. "You both. You did this." She warned, Craig and Cana knew what she was talking about. "You've taken away the secrecy of the world. You've opened up this holy land to outsiders. By lifting this fog, you sealed the fate of many lives."

However, Craig wasn't having it from her. "Were you the one pulling the strings from the start?" He growled.

The woman's eyes narrowed. "I pull no strings. I am merely holding onto tradition."

"Oh yeah? Well it seems to me that your traditions got a few screws loose in its works."

"Silence! It's your fault that the fog has been lifted, and the great guardian has returned to the earth. My predecessors have spent generations using their Supremacy Magic to use the great one's powers for the sake of protecting this mountain and its worth. And thousands of years this land has been untouched by time or humanity."

"Because you imprison it for the rest of its own life?" Craig intervened.

The woman again showed a lot of hostility. "It's for their own good, and now you have to pay with your life! You've ruined this legacy!" She made white energy converge to her hands, surging into beams ready to be fired. "I, Deity, will eradicate you-!"

She was cut off by a sudden strike to the throat. The woman gagged when she suddenly found the back of her head hitting stone. Her assault completely backfired when she again felt a pressure on her left shoulder. Her entire body was pinned against the ground, Craig's right foot on her shoulder, and his hand against her throat. The attack was so fast that Deity saw nothing but blurs until she got a harsh, cold glare from Craig, who had all of his sharp teeth bared against her.

Everybody watching reeled back out of shock, even Cana was caught surprised. "Whoa! O-kay…"

Deity's breath hitched as Craig's sharp teeth looked like they could tear into her own flesh. "Look lady, you've caught in a BAD mood right now! You make this stupid fog, and kidnapped hundreds of people and imprisoned them for the rest of their lives! You make them suffer, and you give no damn about this secret of the world. Well if I have to…I'll stare this secret in its face and tell it to let these people go."

Deity's eyes widened. "You wouldn't." She muffled.

"I dare."

"You don't understand!" Deity bellows. "For centuries, the greatest being to have ever been created by god has been entrusted to make its power obscene to the world. It was never meant to be found out to begin with, for disaster would surely fall." Deity craned her neck, looking towards the clear lake. "This water, it's as pure as the ancient wisdom that it carries. You can't possibly live now that you know of such knowledge that could spill into the world! My ancestor's magic, gone! The fog that trapped many for this sake that I lay bare…"

"Shut up."

"…what did you just say?" Deity was matched with another astonishing and frightening look by Craig.

The man bared his teeth once more. "I don't care if this is the biggest secret of the world. This planet and all of its life changes. If something happens, it either just happens, or it's for a reason. But in your case, your reason, is nothing but crap." He let go of her throat, allowing her to breathe better than before. He continued to glare down at her, sea-blue eyes that paralyzed her to the bone. "I'll say this one more time… I'll stare this secret in its face and tell it to let these people go."

Deity scrambled to her feet, her mind in a fritz. She stared at Craig liked she was seeing a ghost. "Y-you're crazy! You're borderline inhumane! I will die keeping this legacy a secret!"

"Secrets, no matter how big or small, one way or another, they'll be found out eventually. That's the reality. And no legacy is worth keeping people and their dreams harbored and to never come true."

"So you're saying lives are more important than the world's safety?"

"Lives are what make a difference in this world. However you see it, this world is never safe. There is no such place to call safe. You were just hiding that fact all these generations and believed that this big secret of yours is like your own personal treasure." Craig raised a fist. "But if _you_ stand in the way of me having to free these people, then I won't have any qualms with killing you. How's that for reality?"

"Craig!" Cana yelled.

Craig snarled back at her. "What?"

Cana was seen with wide eyes. She was staring out towards the massive lake. She looked as though she was shuddering out of fright. Her intense stare was a mix of terrified as well. She was looking out, seeing the lake's clear water shift.

Beneath Craig and Deity, there was another rumble. Deity saw yet another ripple bellow from below the surface, and it was startling her. Her eyes went wide in horror yet again. "He…he's arising?" She turned towards the hundreds of people close to the shores. "You fools! He's stirred once more! The great one is resurfacing!"

Craig looked out at the lake, and then directed his attention back at Deity. She looked back at him with energy cladding her fists.

"You did this! You're an unholy being! He shouldn't be moving at all, and yet you've stirred the world apart!"

Craig looked back ahead, watching the calmness of the lake beginning to surge. Cana was feeling a great deal of energy, one might say even larger than a Council Etherion blast, far greater! The brunette stepped back, finally seeing something humungous beneath the surface finally get an underwater view.

Deity was panicking, but all she could do was get onto her knees and bow her head towards the rising water. She closed her eyes, not bearing to see the great one.

However, Craig looked ahead, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. The core in his stomach was tightening, and it was making him feel…weird. He clutched his stomach, feeling a tightness that went through his veins. _'This familiar energy. This is it!'_

The entire lake was shifting, and a slight bulge of water erupted, becoming a humungous bulge of rising water that became a mountain. As water rained down, the many people all looked away, some scared adults were cowering in fright. They were overwhelmed, their hearts stopping from seeing something that could not be unseen.

Cana and Craig both went wide-eyed, seeing how awe-striking it was. Their eyes dilated, the horror in their gazes also evident. They both saw something that was HUMUNGOUS!

"Holy crap!" Cana screamed.

Slowly rising, there seemed to be something that was perhaps twice the size of a dragon. It was that massive in size. The beast was what some might say the world's largest turtle. The water-dweller's skin and its shell was gray. The shell was massive, being the entire middle of the body. Al around the shell, there were hundreds of small spikes. The large shell also, however, had diverted ridges that revealed green inside. The arms and the legs made it clear that it was four-legged, but the appendages were green, and there were claws. The elbow and around the forearms, however, there were plates of gray with spikes. The back had a huge, long tail. Gray and spiky on the upper side and green on the underside. The face was an entirely different story. The face itself was green, and the eyes were red with yellow irises. The pupils, however, were small, making it look slightly menacing in a way. The entire outside of the face was within a clamshell, but the ridges were nothing but claws. It was like a face shield almost.

The biggest surprise of them all…was the monstrous green gems on its back. They were dark green, like most of the beast. In total, there were three, but those three gems were enormous, taking up the top and the sides. They were looking flat as well.

The mountainous beast's curved ridges made water spill from the sides. It's clam-like facial armor was open, so they could all see into the eyes. The eyes were only as big as a grown adult, like Craig. The man stood with a shocked expression, feeling a dominant force that left his spine shivering. Still, he stayed silent and stared at the large beast, seeing as how the head alone was almost twice as tall as his own crappy house.

The beast let out a low growl, its tail's open end looking like it could shoot beams or blasts of water with power to drown a city in one shot. Its growling was accompanied with the claws or teeth on its facial armor wiggling, making it look even scarier.

"…oh my god." Cana muttered, paralyzed in fright. "What the hell is this thing?"

Deity's body was shuddering. Her fear was getting the best of her. She wouldn't dare look up. "G-Great one…? Have you come to give punishment?"

The three-gemmed beast remained still, staring ahead. It looked at Craig, who was remaining still as a statue. The beast's large tail fell back to the water, splashing with great might to make large waves flourish. The monster's growling stopped, but its stare was gazing left to right, seeing all of the startled and petrified faces of the people. And he could see other beings of the world, such as the shamed Deity, and then a shocked Cana. He looked forward towards Craig, who was still staring.

Craig took in a deep breath, and finally exhaled. "So that's the big secret. Emphasis on big for sure."

Slowly, he stepped forward. Deity opened her eyes, still looking at the ground. "W-wait! You really are going through with speaking to the almighty?!"

"I've stared a god in its face before." Craig smirked. "And the look on his face when I swore was priceless." He resumed a frown. "Still, I hold true to what I said. I'm staring this guy down." He walked up, his feet towards the water's edge. He continued looking with a steadily gaze while the three-gemmed monster slowly drifted its way towards Craig, making streams of water flow daintily around its body.

Cana shook her head at Craig. "I knew it…you were nuts all along."

The monster slowly drifted ahead until it was perhaps a hundred meters away from Craig. Small waves crashed against the shore. The two were again in an intense stare-down, in which Craig's sea-blue eyes met the bizarre eyes of the monster.

It was back and forth, and the odd tension in Craig's gut was boiling. It was like he was on fire, but he could only respond by clutching his fist tight, making his bones crack. As he and the humungous monster glared back and forth, there was a silence, as if instead the speech was going on through their eyes. The monster's eyes shrunk, focusing in on Craig.

Craig finally spoke up. "Alright pal, I've got a few choice words for you. I hope you're prepared." He warned. "You can remain a damned secret for all I care, but your little guardian over here believes keeping people prisoners justifies your safety." He shook his head. "Well I'm saying this to your face – let them go home, right now."

His words were so bold, and yet it's like he was borderline stupid rather than gutsy. He had a lot of nerve to challenge the three-gemmed monster, but he had his reasons for doing so. The years he's been through, he's ascertained so much, and that included having a backbone. It was like staring the Death God in its own face, which was perhaps a great sin, but Craig looked like he gave no damn. He made it clear that the people deserved to be free, no matter what.

There was another wave of tension, and the many folks watching were petrified, some almost on the verge of passing out. They wanted to believe this was a dream, but this was reality, and the reality itself was a harsh thing to deal with.

The monster's eyes remained shrunk on Craig, looking at him in the eyes. The two again stared, but then Craig's gut pulsated. A heartbeat could be heard within his head. Looking at the three-gemmed beast, he was having a rapid flash of events. There were a humungous bunch of animals or monsters, and some odd figures as well. There was also a tree of sorts, and a rainbow light. After that, the visions all cleared out, with his eyes again showing deep shock. _'What the heck was all of that…?'_ He looked t the three-gemmed beast again, seeing it stare again at him. _'Who are you…?'_

The monster's eyes expanded back to normal once more, it having a good look at Craig. It gave a low growl once more, this one being towards Craig more to anyone else. Craig only stood there, accepting the growl. That growl, however, Craig again felt another odd sense flow. _'What is this odd feeling…is it…communicating?'_

The beast seemingly drifted back out to the lake, slowly moving away from Craig and the shores.

Deity looked up, her worries overshadowing her judgment. "W-wait, great one!" The beast continued to sail back out, backwards. "Great one! What about your reveal?! You really are okay with this?! You're really accepting this?! GREAT ONE~!"

The beast said nothing, not bothering to growl back. Once out far enough in a comfortable place, the beast stared out at Craig one last time before its hulking figure began to drift downwards. The water beneath wave all around, and the beast's massive head and tail slowly sunk deeper, and then its large back was next, until finally the last bit of its spiky shell fell back into the water.

Down beneath the surface, the monster's huge frame sunk backwards into the darkness, the yellow eyes staring menacingly as they did when they were open. The monster fell back to the bottom of the lake, towards the darkness of the lake's bottom.

Craig stared out, the cold winds of the night shifting his jacket tied around his waist. He looked back down, his eyes narrowing. He dared say nothing. What he saw, and what he felt, it was unlike anything he's seen before. It actually made him see quick flashes, but they were too fast to make out. Still, it was frightening in a way.

Deity stared ahead, her disbelief mounting on her shoulders. "Great one? You…?"

Craig looked towards her, seeing how still she was. "Well if he's got nothing to say, guess we better take our leave."

Cana caught up with Craig moments later, the team turned towards one another with a slight look of inflection. Craig stared at Cana, his head slightly shaking.

All Cana did was nod in understanding.

The guardian of the lake had no choice. She watched as Craig and Cana rally up every person there, every single body she's obtained in the name of secrecy accounted for. She wanted to stop them, but if the three-gemmed giant was aroused just to stare at Craig and drift back to the bottom at ease, then what was there or her to do? Was he a threat? If so, why didn't he kill them? Was there something special? But if she tried stopping them, she'd be defying the beast's will. She turned her back to face the calm water once more, looking away as Craig ushered the group of hundreds from behind while Cana led them back down the mountain.

* * *

In short, Craig and Cana were bombarded with villagers questioning them, but when people began to show up behind them, they seemed to have been forgotten as family members rejoiced. All of the lost souls held prisoner up atop of the mountain's lake were crying tears of joy, embracing family members left behind, some whole families looked pacified with greater hugs from others. Craig and Cana could still remember the happiness they all had. It actually made Craig smile out of pure bliss. Can thus understood what Craig meant when the happiness far outweighed the reward. It was an odd feeling, but it really did make Cana smirk with happiness to see fathers and mothers reunite with children who were either taken or left behind. Warm fuzzy feelings dwelled inside the duo, and safe to say they've done the impossible.

Despite it being late, the entire village threw a huge celebratory party. Everywhere there was food, drinks, and a varied assortment of other objects that could spell party. A few neon decorations were in front of the tents, and the celebration didn't look like it was gonna end anytime soon.

That night, Craig and Cana were the stars. Everybody loved them, despite their judgment from earlier. People were nearly swamping them, much to Craig's annoyance, which ended with him baring his fangs, which startled many. But what startled folks the most was perhaps his voracious appetite. When there was a stuffed chicken made, Craig devoured even the bone, snapping up every morsel, much to the bewilderment of many.

Cana raised a brow. "Seriously Cranky, when and where did your manners go?"

Craig looked back at her as he swallowed. "I ate those too."

"You're the worst." Cana groaned.

"Why thank you. I'm humbled by your kindness." Craig teased.

"I hope you throw up."

"I might from looking at you."

"I might spew from even hearing from you!"

"I could just roll over and vomit from even the sheer thought of you acting being peasant for once!"

The folks around blinked, slightly confused by their snarking and bickering. Fortunately a familiar face decided to enter at just the right time.

"Ahem!" The voice caught Craig and Cana's attention, making them glare back at the direction. It was Kai, and he was looking mighty proud with his son behind him.

"What do you want?" Craig asked.

Kai still smiled, despite the rude tone thrown at him. "Craig, Cana, as the leader of Fogbound, I am in your debt. I've been misjudging your character…more or less."

Craig waved him off. "Meh."

"I apologize for not believing in alternatives. I had no idea the beacon was what they were after." Kai looked down with regret. "I was a fool."

Drake put a hand on his father's shoulder, giving him comfort. "Buck up. They did manage to bring them all back to us."

Kai looked back at his sun, smiling. "Indeed. I'm just glad my son's back as well!"

Drake smiled. "I am too!"

"Well looks like we got something else to celebrate huh?" Cana noted. "Hey! Anybody got some booze?"

Craig rolled his eyes, looking instead towards the night sky.

Throughout the party, there was jolliness, hope, joy, and more food. A large bonfire was the center of it all, and even though many were happy, they did question what happened. They could see a mountain in the distance, and it was odd-shaped. It was visible to all within the vicinity. However, when anybody answered, they'd only say they were imprisoned at the top by a madwoman. Craig and Cana knew it was for the best. They were smart enough to know that whatever was in that lake was meant to left alone.

After what finally felt like an eternity, the sun began to rise at long last. The celebration and party had been dragged on even through that morning. It was hard partying, but all Cana did was drink, and Craig just looked bored, though both stayed out of the other's way.

Craig walked on over, seeing Cana lying in the grass with booze bottles surrounding her. He despondently looked at her brown mop. He put his foot close to her back, nudging her. "Hey, Brownie, rise and gloom."

"Nnngh?" Cana moaned, her eyes opening up. She sat up, her gaze looking irritated. She looked up at Craig, seeing him unamused. "Cranky…?" She looked away, trying to get up in the process. "Great, my day's already ruined, with the first sight being you."

Craig turned away, already beginning to walk. "Whatever. Come on, we gotta fetch our cargo."

Cana knew what he meant. It was time to go, and that meant picking up a certain someone that Craig almost killed. Cana swore she almost paled, but persevered as she finally stood up.

Minutes later, the two made it to the tent Erza was in. She was still in bed, but when Craig talked to the medical professional from before, he said that she would be fine to stand and walk around, so long as she didn't run by any means, otherwise her wounds would open again. When looked to see Craig and Cana enter, she looked with disinterest.

Craig said nothing, but instead he just looked down as the mighty Titania only stared at him, her glare in utter remorse. When Craig shook his head, Erza and he knew it was best to drop it and rather hold off on any dispute…for now.

Cana, instead, spoke. "Erza, how're ya feeling?"

Erza turned towards her, looking a little calm than before. "Fine." She said flat. There was an awkward silence between them before Erza picked up her tone again. "I heard you both completed the task…all by yourselves."

Cana shrugged. "You can say that. It's a long story, but details aren't important."

"They will be when the master asks." Erza warned them.

Although Craig wasn't buying it. "Like I said before, don't care."

"But-!" She was cut off by Craig yet again.

"Listen you hothead, I already put you in that bed. You've seen me tear things apart without second thought. You think that old man frightens me? I've seen worse, and I've beaten up worse. We're not getting punished, that's the damn truth." Craig turned his back to her. "Now get up, it's time we went off."

Erza stared at Craig, her gaze slightly in discomfort. While she wanted to see him get punished, she knew trouble was gonna erupt when they get back anyway. For now, she'd let it slide and see how the Master deals with them when they get home.

A few minutes later, as Cana was supporting Erza, the group of three stood outside of the village gates, seeing the hundreds of people gathered. All of them had large smiles.

"Again, I can't thank you enough for all that you've done." Kai said.

Craig shrugged. "Just doing our job. Don't mention it."

"I just wish we could pay you more out of gratitude."

"He said stop." Cana said. "Our arrangement was more than sufficient, alright? Besides, what are you gonna do now that your little expedition village is back to normal?"

Drake stepped forward, again smiling. "Actually, my Dad and I agreed that Fogbound will be heading back to our home town. In a couple days, I think we'll pack our things and tents and go."

All three nodded in understanding.

Kai gave one last smile towards Craig. "I hope all goes well."

Craig raised a brow. "Don't get your hopes up pal."

Craig, Cana, and Erza were all then given a healthy farewell as everyone waved them off. All three turned their backs and made way up the slope and began to trek back into the mountains. They passed several trees, making them be out of sight of the villagers, when they were gone, Craig turned his back one last time, his eyes set not on the village, but the mountain in the distance.

A wind passed him, one that was but a shrilled tension. _'That beast in the lake, what was it trying to tell me?'_ His eyes narrowed. _'…something's been set in motion, and I don't think it's even begun.'_

…

* * *

Deity was still on the rock bed, staring at the calm, clear water. She stared with a slight anger and confusion in her eyes. "Why?" She asked. "Great one, why did you let them go? Are you saying something will come? That boy have some key? I…I don't understand."

Down beneath the surface, the three-gemmed beast was sitting on the bottom, his monstrous gaze still set into the norm. "…" The voracious mountain itself recalled when he stared at Craig, but he was something, something that the beast itself had somehow appealed to. If it had been any other human, he wouldn't have awoken in the first place, but Craig had some vibe, and that's what intrigued him. At the same time…terrified.

The beast's clam-like helmet closed, its eyes shutting as the teeth closed, snapping its head free from any field of vision. He fell into a slumber once more, biding his energy, hiding. Conserving. Thanks to Craig's arrival, something has been set in motion, something that made him close up to begin with. It was only a matter of time before he came along, and that meant as of now, the clock is ticking. Who knows how long the world has left…before it happens a second time.

* * *

 **And here's the Fogbound Arc conclusion guys! How was it? Was it good? Did it suffice? There's going to be wheels turning with great momentum, especially with what that monster Craig met with and those images he's seen. There's also going to be a lot of commotion between him and Fairy Tail, and then his past 4 years will be revealed, and you'll learn more of his personality and traits, as well as a few more traits and abilities even he wasn't aware of. Until next chapter!**


	27. What's Meant to be Unspoken

Walking slowly along the trail, there was a figure in a cloak. The hood made it unclear as to what his face looked like, so it was to discern him from a phantom in one's perspective, but unlike a phantom or a reaper, he had no scythe.

Along the hills that traveled towards Magnolia, he began to close in, his pacing heading towards a certain direction. "I wonder what tales behold of these people?" He questioned aloud. "Are they of remorse? Are they of truth, ideal, worship? What feelings do many hold, I wonder…" A smirk came across his disclosed face. "Why I'm too piqued to even contain myself.

The figure continued to put one foot in front of the other, maintaining his course only for Magnolia, which was now in his sights.

* * *

Craig stirred in his sleep, kicking even. Tears were beginning to erode down his face once more.

 **3 2/12 Years Ago**

 _Craig was nothing but tarnished bruises and battered fragments after what he did to Typhoon. It had taken nothing short of improvising, dumb luck, and a little life lesson here and there for the boy to have finally put the rogue Martial Artist Master at rest. It's taken 20 years for Typhoon to ascertain the highest level of combat for the means of fear and intimidation, but what took him 20 years was what took Craig one fight to overcome._

 _His own health wasn't the problem. As he dragged his ragged body up the perhaps half-mile-long flight of stairs, he panted profusely, finally reaching desecrated temple that a middle-aged man was laying in._

 _Craig dragged his own feet, tripping some of the way. The temple in which Typhoon's Master resided had a few battered pillars and dented relics. The relics were of weapons forged from hundreds of years of warriors of various kinds, kind of like a museum in honor of them._

 _Dinchi's eyes were shut, his body battered. He had made a grave mistake in trusting the heart of Typhoon. Those techniques passed down from generations were never meant to be in his hands. It was as if the demons have come to prosecute Dinchi for misjudging character. And losing and wounded to a fatal degree by Typhoon was the last straw._

 _Craig looked down at the old man in a golden robe. He sank to his knees, holding up the battered old man. "Dinchi? Dinchi!" Craig called out. He nudged the old man, trying to wake him up. "Dinchi! Stay with me!" He implored._

 _Dinchi's eyes winced, his grunting clear to the younger boy. Dinchi turned his head up to face Craig. "Craig…? You're alive?" Dinchi's narrowed gaze turned away. "But how…?"_

 _Craig gave a heavily worrisome Martial Artist. "I did it."_

 _Dinchi seemed to be confused. "Did what?" He weakly asked._

" _I defeated Typhoon."_

 _Dinchi's eyes widened, smiling. "You did?"_

 _Craig nodded and smiled down mournfully at him._

 _Dinchi remained silent, his smile beginning to widened. His eye were starting to mist a little. His head craned up slowly, looking towards the ceiling with a few broken holes into it, catching the morning sun's rays. The hole above the temple shined Craig's back with the radiance of a savior; a god of which descended from the heavens and rid to taint of what Dinchi had created._

 _Looking at Craig, his eyes weakening further. His eyes began to mist with happiness._

" _D-Dinchi…?"_

" _It is as my Master had foretold. You_ _ **are**_ _the savior that's come to these lands. You've rid of our pain. And my own…" His breathing began to slow down, his internal bleeding turning fatal. Craig bit his lower lip, holding in the large amount of angst he's beginning to pile on his own shoulders. You have brought peace to the minds of us all…and to me. You have proven yourself…worthy of foregoing forward, fighting hatred and darkness in the hearts of all…Craig…thanks you…thank you…"_

 _Dinchi's eyes slowly shut as his voice trailed off. His head slowly tilted towards the side, facing Craig's arm. His mouth stopped moving, and at last succumbed to his injuries._

 _Craig felt Dinchi's body finally becoming limp. Craig just stared down, his eyes misting up bad. He was so badly wounded physically that he was mentally breaking down. Small tears began to drip down his face, silently making way down the cheeks, splashing on the porcelain ground._

 _Craig knew that it was already too late, but he was just too overwhelmed. His body was shutting down. "Dinchi…" With whatever strength he had within, he pressed the deceased Master down on the ground and put his hands to the ground. He bowed his head, with tears flowing down his face in respects for the old man._

Craig had awoken from his slumber, his eyes opening back up to find himself looking at a white ceiling. His loose body was sprawled along the comforter, if only he felt such a feeling. Craig didn't need to move his hands to his face because he could already feel the sodium deposits already stained on the sides. He felt nothing short but another broken morning spirit.

He slumped up from his bed, disregarding his tears staining the sheets. Sometimes it was a mix of sweat added with the tears if ever the case were to pass. Craig stared into blank space yet again, his eyes still fixated in the remnants of the deceased man. Despite it having been years ago, he could remember well of the conflict between him and Typhoon. His neck still hurts just from remembering.

Rubbing the back of his head, he got and began his day.

After the events of Fogbound, the three made it back to Magnolia by nightfall. Unfortunately for Erza or anybody else, the guild had closed for the night, so they wouldn't be able to meet the Master until morning. Craig saw no trouble, so he shrugged it off and rater deal with the Master in the morning. Erza was perhaps there already, informing him, but if Craig was honest, he gave no damn to the man's anger.

His appetite was low, so he disregarded the need for food and skipped straight to the shower, relieving himself of any sweat or tears that flourished during his casual nights.

He soon exited his house, just in time to kick the door open to find a certain someone walking right by. And it made Craig want to regret ever opening it to begin with. In front of him was Cana Alberona, and she turned her head to look at Craig, both staring at the other briefly before someone finally said something.

"…oh great." Craig groaned. "You again?"

Cana narrowed her eyes. "And here I thought we'd lighten up some during our little mission."

Craig squinted. "Screw you. I'm not a buddy you should be depending on. I can very well be the death of you one day, keep that in mind." He started his way down the steps quite lethargically, meeting Cana at the bottom. Of course he didn't seem too pleased. "Quite standing in my way, would ya?"

Cana returned the squinted gaze. "How about I just stand here all day and be here the next come you come around this street I can just be there coincidentally."

"I'd rather see you fall over from your own stupor."

"Well you're stu- _pid_."

"If I was stu- _pid_ , we'd be dead at this point. Now, let's go see who I pissed off the most today in less than five minutes."

Cana began to follow Craig. "Well look no further, ya dope. Because hearing the door open already pissed me off."

Craig bared his fangs out at Cana. "Good for you."

It was about time to face the music, and the melody wasn't somber or was it going to be too harsh. If anything goes wrong, Craig knows from past experience that in certain situations…violence always solves things. While he did value other, softer means, that seems to be the only thing that he shows to many if not all.

When the two made it to the guild hall, the doors opened, and immediately all eyes cascaded towards Cana and Craig. While others were found shocked, many were silently staring, leering at them like animals waiting for prey to fall. It was a mixed reaction, but only a few snickered at what will go down, and the fact it might get ugly.

Natsu was there right by Erza's side. When she entered earlier, Natsu almost completely flipped out. It took everything in Erza's verbal arsenal to keep himself from storming off to be killed by Craig. But now with the beast present – and Cana – they could get down to business.

Erza glared coldly, despite her bandages suppressing her. "You're both late. Very late." She warned.

Craig gave a shrug. "Sounds about the right time of you ask me."

"Quiet, Craig!" Erza growled back.

Craig shot her a look then and there. The look of a primal dinosaur ready to strike at his prey. Erza and Craig were met with cold stares from the other, snarling for the superior one, and it wasn't Erza.

Natsu stepped forward. He looked feral, and the temperature all around him was staggering. The Dragon Slayer glared into Craig's eyes, facing at the attacker. "Alright pal, I have a good mind to punch you in your teeth. It's one ting to just go and turn your back, but doing it constantly and attacking our own is something you'll never be forgiven for." His hand lit ablaze, holding it up to Craig. "I'm in a really bad mood right now pal, so if you say a wrong word, you're dead meat."

Craig didn't scoff at him in the slightest, but he didn't look remorseful. "Look, ya pyro doofus, I rather not put another human being near Death's Door. If I took your strongest female and slammed her into the dirt, are you really thinking you can just go and pick a fight with me?" He questioned. "And last I checked, you guys send her after us, so I ask you, who's the one really at fault here?"

Another face entered the rising skirmish. "Whether or not we sent her doesn't mean you can act so violently."

Natsu looked down to see the Master pass him. "Gramps."

"About time." Gray said, once again without a shirt.

Makarov stood in front of Craig and Cana, giving serious expressions that indicated he was far from fooling around. "Craig, in this guild, there are those who only give out of their hearts. Those who prosper without regrets, and those who forsake themselves for a better world. So you tell me…what were you thinking when you harmed one of my children?"

Craig glared down at Makarov, equally unamused. "If she wasn't gonna help us, she'd only hinder us." He retorted. "You weren't there to begin with old timer, so you have no right to speak of the incident since you weren't present."

"But you still broke the rules of the guild." He reminded him.

Craig crossed his arms, still as vicious as can be. "So?"

"And you don't regret it?"

"I can regret a lot of things in my life, and those who regret themselves ever making such foolhardy actions, but your standards aren't anything that I can't stomp over. It doesn't matter to me if you're black or white, or if a job is S-Class or the lowest-ranking job out there. A human is human, and a job is a job. Say it's S-Class for all I care, but that doesn't stop me."

"You are another story…" He turned his head towards Cana. "But Cana Alberona, I have expected greater from you. You've been in this guild for as long as I can remember, and you've always stuck with this guild's policies. I'm sorry to say, but given that you deliberately dragged yourself into Craig's undisclosed ambitions, I'm afraid I have to give a proper punishment for your actions."

Cana said nothing. She could neither confirm nor deny her own resolve. It honestly scared her for what _it_ had in store for her. The punishment was perhaps grim, but then again, she recounted all of those horrific punishments Craig spoke of before the Fogbound incident. It wasn't pretty either way, but she stuck her neck out and risked her own life just for making people happy, and now she was gonna be punished just because of a new experience? Breaking rules did leave a small tint of regret in her gut, but she was sorry for not informing the Master beforehand, though he wouldn't approve to begin with.

"Uh, no." Although, Craig snapped her out of the guilt trip coming along.

Cana turned towards him with shock. "Cranky?" Even Master Makarov was caught surprised by Craig speaking up for her guilt.

Craig cleared his throat, but didn't show any cowardice whatsoever. "Let me rephrase that for you. Sorry, what I meant was _no_." He added extra emphasis as he shook his head. "Brownie isn't taking punishment from you nor anybody, old timer."

Master Makarov was baffled for a better wording. He was about to speak up before Craig once again cut him off.

"Look, I hate Brownie. She's despicable, lazy, sometimes unreliable, drinks too much, smells, her presence annoys me, her voice itself grates my ears, and I wanted to throw up when she was the first thing I saw outside my house." Cana gave Craig a despondent glare, knowing that if he went on, it could very much take an hour for the list to cease. " _But_ …" He emphasized. "Her heart's in the right place, and just because she broke one of your standards doesn't mean you can go and play bad cop. She was with me, and she still is, so I'll say this to you. She's as free as a bird, and anybody who's stubborn enough or stupid enough to tag along with me, then damnation to the rest of you."

Makarov's eyes shrunk. Everyone around could feel his Magic Power beginning to rise. Being a Wizard Saint meant he had a lot, and the glare he was giving off paralyzed even the likes of the energetic Natsu, but Craig was unmoved.

"You ungrateful brat!" He shouted. "You honestly call Fairy Tail's children your ally after what you've done? You deliberately broke guild rules and turned your backs on us just to go and make satisfaction? Actions have a reaction, and these were unauthorized actions that you've committed." He thus snickered at Craig. "Looks like I'll give you the biggest punishment I can give to anyone. This is going to be a tre-GAH!"

A sense of decency was shattered when Craig's hand clutched and he hammer fisted his back. The Master slammed to the ground, breaking some of the wooden boarding.

Everyone in the guild gasped, their shock too overwhelming to make sense as Craig took down Makarov in a single blow. His growling was an even scarier sign.

"I thought I made it clear before. Your punishment ideas are nothing but crap. If it's something like crossdressing and having us pose for a magazine? Whatever, I won't care. I lost all sense of decency when I was in a concentration camp, stripped bare and front of many others who were shamed and disgraced. I've been forced to fight alone and without weapons in a den of lions. I suffered electrocution where my five senses were numb for days. I nearly got my arm cut off by the sheer bloodlust of others." He stopped momentarily to have the Master stumble back up, his face contorted in slight grief. He was hearing every harsh word resonating from Craig's spiteful tone. He stumbled backwards, his back against a wooden pillar as Craig pulled out his dark red sword. "Every single punishment you can imagine; embarrassing, degrading, inhumane, and those meant to kill, I've been through the worst of it all. So if you honestly believe that this so-called 'it' compares to those kinds of punishments, then you have no idea on how gruesome and unforgiving the world is. In some places these assholes say 'a single misstep and you're erased'. Well no one is perfect. There's no such thing as perfect, and those stubborn enough will eradicate anything to uphold such a stupid belief. I fought back every time, and every time they still hold onto their beliefs with hysteria until I finally stab or break them. If you think I take punishments lying down, you're dead wrong. I fight back, and when I do, I don't hold back. You truly wanna punish me or Brownie behind me? Fine, go ahead, I'll just hold this sword to your throat, and everyone else who holds me down." Craig turned his back towards the startled Master, facing the exit. "I'm free to do as I please. I'm not like your 'children'. I don't play nice. Ever."

There was a long silence as Craig lethargically began to mozzie on out. Makarov and Erza and everyone else stared at Craig with shuddering awe. Craig back sassed Makarov in a violent display, and he had true evidence of torture. Although many were startled to know Craig defies the greatest of authorities, a few were not so easily convinced.

Natsu's fist was coated in his signature flames. He stood right in front of Craig's way, a venomous look of contempt in his eyes. "You're so low. You think you can just walk all over us like we're bugs? A guild is like family. And you're deliberately hurting our own."

Erza stared at Natsu with a plea in her eyes. "Natsu…"

"I don't care what you've done in the past. You've done everything up till now your way, but you're in our guild, so it's by our rules that you go by!" He began to step forward, slowly pacing into a run. "And if not…THEN I'LL BEAT SOME SENSE INTO YOUR MESSED UP BRAIN, PUNK!"

The Fire Dragon Slayer lunged ahead, throwing a fist at Craig.

Lucy reached out. "Natsu! No!"

As Natsu closed in, moments away from landing a vicious blow, Craig opened his mouth, baring his sharp teeth. The fist made contact, and Craig's jaws snapped down, catching the fist, dissipating the fire, and Natsu's blood spiked from his skin and finger bones pierced. He did nothing to help his screaming as blood continued to drip.

Craig still had his sword drawn, angrily staring at the Dragon Slayer. "You don't ever push your luck with guys like me, because unlike you…" He passed Natsu, slashing the dark red sword. The Dragon Slayer's blood spilled as his mouth gawked. "Every battle out there is meant for survival. There's only one rule for those unforgiving: No mercy."

Natsu fell to his knees, blood dripping down the gash on his front. He couldn't suppress it because his fingers and hand was already bleeding from Craig's last attack. He was helpless, in too great of pain as Craig turned his body around growled back at Natsu before backing off, seeing as how Natsu learned a harsh reality lesson.

Erza looked exasperated at Craig. "Craig! This has gone too far! Why are you so aggressive?! What have we done to deserve your contempt?!"

Craig's eyes narrowed at the infamous Titania. "You really are dumb, aren't you. I said it before, I hate everything, even you for being a hothead and going for obligation than from the goodness from your own heart. You all disgust me…" He stepped off towards the exit, sheathing the blade. "But I know better than to be picking anymore pointless fights."

Cana looked at him angrily. "And where are you going?"

"Gotta get some food." He answered nonchalantly. "Don't wait for me…ever."

Cana looked away. "Like we'd ever do that for an asshole like you."

But Craig gave no reply, walking away from the problem. One might say it was a cowardly thing to have done, but they had absolutely no clue as to what Craig had done. He frowned as he exited the building, maintaining a silent disposition and walking along the streets alone. Conflicts were best left avoided if possible, and if he was correct, he was going by instinct and following his own ways. Nobody else could see that Craig was but a victim to something that was their fault. They knew of his capabilities, but didn't remotely trust him. He was a monster, an aggressive and territorial, spiteful human being, and Craig accepted that with open arms.

Makarov stared at the doorway, his eyes narrowed. "What is he?"

It was evident he was so powerful, strong enough to overpower Erza and her swordplay. He was clearly in a league of his own if he also didn't use magic and defeated the most powerful foes anyone's ever come across in Fiore. Grander, Essence, the Behemoth, what else could be thrown at him that he may as well surmount? The Ten Wizard Saints? Gildarts? If he could turn their power against him, then they were nothing to him.

Natsu winced, his irritation mixed in with his grunting. "Damnit, we…we let him get away with that…?" He hung his head low. "What kind if guild are we if we can't hold down one guy?!"

Erza mournfully looked at Natsu. She sympathized with him in a way. She was sad that he was looking broken, but also the fact that he was right. Fairy Tail's pride had taken a beating, and all by Craig and him alone. His actions left the guild itself in shame. He was like a one-man hurricane that could take down enemies even Natsu and Erza together couldn't defeat. Her pride had taken a hit, and given she always won, and for once lost to a man who was the opposite, it left a bitter scorn in the air for her to feel.

* * *

Craig passed through the streets, staying off to the side. People made way and steered clear of the man and his narrowed eyes. His piercing glare alone left many paralyzed as he passed them. He looked to be in a hurry, and he also looked to be in pain. He put a hand on his head. "Damn. All that fuss gave me a headache. Better find something quick and just…"

Craig trailed off when he found something that caught his eye. Amongst the few patrons in Magnolia, time slowed down as he passed a hooded man. His eyes were blank, and he looked ahead still to find the hooded figure looking hollow. The man followed through and he passed by countless others.

However, Craig did not look back, nor did his eyes glared back. To avoid any suspicion, he kept his eyes and gaze set only for ahead, where the direction of which the hooded figure came from. Maintaining his lead, he resumed his trek.

As Craig passed by other citizens down the block, again, some were terrified on the spot with his presence, with him just ignoring them and kept a wary eye as there seemed to be someone up ahead.

His gaze sharpened as he approached the fallen woman. "What's this…?"

* * *

Mirajane finished applying the bandages to Natsu's abdomen and hand. Even still, she had to get help from Wendy and her Healing Magic to stop the bleeding and close the wound. The blood was still fresh on the bandages, however, and Natsu wouldn't be able to feel his hand for the rest of the day while the bone gets fixed back into place.

Makarov sat on the bar counter, hos head down as he was still reeling from Craig's ideals. _'This world is far more deadly as he says. I can't seem to doubt him there, but his point of view is most deplorable. How could he was ascertained such a corrosive resolve? Has Ishgar and its kingdom really been that unkind?'_ So many question and yet Craig had answers that he'd rather take to his grave.

"Seriously, what's his deal anyway?" Gray complained. "I swear, we just ask him a few simple questions, and then he goes and blows us off like that."

Gajeel crossed his arms and grunted. "Well he ain't just moxie. He could tear into flesh if you get into his personal space. I think he's nuts."

Elfman clutched his fists. "How can he call himself a man after demolishing a woman?"

Gray looked towards the guild. "I say we show him what's it's like when you mess with your own!"

Everyone looked towards him with expectant smirks, all thinking the same thing. No matter how terrifying he was. But Makarov put a wrench in their act of vengeance. "No, drop it." He commanded.

Gray turned towards the old Master with shock. "But Gramps-!"

"I said no!" Makarov shouted. Gray stopped dead in his tracks, his feet gone cold. Master's tone was so cold that it put his whole artillery of magic to shame. "No one is to blame for this predicament. He's made his terms clear when he was inducted as a member. We broke _his_ rules first it seems." He reached over for the mug that was beside him, sighing. "I know you want to take back your pride, but given the circumstances and the events that transpired, we may only make matters worse to the point where we'll lose our lives."

Gray clutched his fists, tightening them up so hard that they were shaking. "So…we should just let him do as he pleases? Stomping around, growling and biting stuff?"

"I'm not implying that. I'm saying that we should just be careful around him and keep afar until further notice." Makarov glanced over towards Cana. "However, the only who can seem to tolerate him is you, Cana."

Cana looked away, grunting. "Sorry, I ain't the messenger type. He makes me wanna cry in my sleep anyway."

Makarov looked back down, sighing. "The bane of everyone's existence it seems."

There was an awkward silence amongst the guild and its members. No one knew what to do now. Pick a fight? Is that gonna solve anything? Everything at the moment. Everything for now was in a standstill. If it were up to Natsu or Gray, they'd go find him and beat some sympathy into him, but then comes the account of them getting killed. This was a gamble no one could take, not even the iron-headed Gajeel.

They were stuck until a hooded figure decided to enter within the commotion. He slowly wandered into the guild hall, almost immediately catching everyone's attention.

Alzack turned towards him. "Uh…"

"Who's he?" Bisca questioned.

"A man?" Lisanna wondered.

"Another new face?" Droy added.

The hooded figure continued walking slowly inside of the guild, the doors closing behind him like a ghost's work. He slowly approached the guild members and all, stopping in front. He said nothing, nor was he of any nature they could feel as good.

Despite her bandaged state, Erza spring forward, requipping a sword. "Who are you? Answer!" She demanded.

"What tales…"

Gray raised a brow. "Uh, what did he say?"

The hooded figure resumed. "What tales, stories that you hold dear. What drove you to who you are now? I wonder greatly of these stories and of your passion. What compelled you to now? What do you hold dear?"

"What the heck is he mumbling about now?" Gajeel asked, annoyed.

Happy looked inquired as well. "Something about stories?"

"Well whatever he's mumbling about, he ain't making sense." Gray said. "Is this clown here for a reason or should I put him on ice?"

The hooded man frowned underneath his hood, not saying anything. He then grinned. "Let's find out what holds you down, shall we?" He reached for his hood, slowly pulling it back. He slowly pulled, revealing his face at long last. Again everyone was met with inquiry.

A cloaked man as he was left his body obscured, but his face revealed him to be a man in his late twenties. He had a smirk, and he had green eyes, His eyebrows were thick, and his hair was messy and dirty with a dishwater blonde as a color. On his forehead was a guild mark, one that had a pumpkin's head on it with a witch hat over a circular large pot.

"Who are you?" Erza threatened. "Talk!"

"Silver Cauldron Guild sends its regards." His eyes flashed, and a cosmic rainbow energy flourished as it trailed behind his raised arms. He flexed the fingers, and everyone was suddenly covering up as a wave of rainbow energy spread around their guild hall so fast.

"Cover up!" Makarov exclaimed.

Everyone was enveloped in a bright light, everything becoming blind and silent.

* * *

Erza's eyes opened up again, her vision unclear. "What…what happened?" She looked around, but the scenery was nothing but a haze. When she looked forward, there was a mirror, and it was revealing something on the other end. Erza couldn't explain it, but he somehow felt so captivated by the mirror, wanting to look inside. He remained still as an image arose on the other end, revealing something that left her surprised. "N-Natsu?"

She could see it, but was it a dream? Natsu and her were on the other side of the mirror, hand in hand as they were under a tree, staring up at the starry sky. The couple looked so tranquil with large smiles and their gazes looking towards the other lovingly. Natsu was on Erza's lap, his head looking up as Erza bent down, her hair shielding their kiss from the rest of the world, to keep their love sincere and in privacy.

"Natsu…" Erza went silent, relishing in the vision she was deceived by.

* * *

The Strauss siblings were but another story entirely. Elfman was holding his sisters as they were shuddering. Their mirror held no fantasy or desires, but a past they were best left to have forgotten.

There they went, seeing their kid-selves get kicked out of the village. All of those anguish expressions and many with pitchforks and torches was heartbreaking, despite Mirajane being a salvation. Nobody accepted her. Nobody sought her to be anything more than a monster, and the entire family was caught in the hatred. They were forced to leave the village, fearing for their own sake.

Their anguish expressions were only insult to injury, and the siblings all frowned in their own despair…

* * *

Natsu stared ahead, caught in his own passion and reasoning. He stared at his mirror, everything around him but a haze, a world in which he had nothing but to relish in his own memory. There he was, his younger-self in wild clothing and flying on the back of a large red dragon, more precisely the great Igneel. The Fire Dragon King roared into the skies, making the air bellow. Natsu was on his back, cheering with such glee and happiness as Igneel carried him, treated him nothing more than his own son, raising him, and both living off of wild animals, a great father-son duo.

Natsu stared ahead, recollecting his memory. "I-Igneel…"

* * *

The man's eyes were glowing, and he seemed pleasantly satisfied. "Well, well, very interesting tales all of which have." All around him, everyone was completely still. The enemies were all pacified, looking either sad, still, or a mix of both. Juvia seemed dazed as she was imagining Gray, while Gray was imagining Ur. Wendy and Gajeel were no different than Natsu, relishing in the thoughts of Grandeeney and Metallicana. Everybody was pacified, all victims to his magic.

The man looked around, seeing his power left him unnoticed. "Now, I wonder where this guild's funds are located…?"

"Going somewhere?"

The hooded man went stiff, and his eyes widened as he turned around, seeing Master Makarov standing on the ground, glaring coldly at the enemy ahead. His body was coated in a golden light, a light so sacred that his own body was immune to any outside force it seemed.

' _He's immune to my Mentality Magic?'_ The mysterious figure questioned.

Makarov narrowed his gaze. "Now, what business do you have? And who are you and this Silver Cauldron Guild?" He interrogated.

The figure narrowed his eyes, scoffing. "Now you want my tale? How ironic." He stood affirm, staring down at Makarov in defiance. "I am Mystis, and what you see is my Mentality Magic. Everyone around you is engrossed in their inner most psyche. The energy of their mental strength has them in a state of limbo one might say. They're all either reliving their past, their inner desires, or what compels them. Their tales are my drive. They are my food."

Makarov clutched his fists. "So you're feeding on my children's psyche and desires? And for what cause? You think entering and seeing one's despairs and obsessions will do you any means of good? I'll make this clear just one more time, who is this Silver Cauldron Guild and why are you hear?"

Mystis snickered, seemingly amused. "Well, aren't you a pushy one. Your tale must have a rocky road. Well, since you ask, I may as well pay tribute. My guild is looking for funds, and it just so happens that I came across this wonderful guild. We'll get far with the Jewel we collect while your guild mates are in limbo." He turned his back towards the Master, walking off. "While I applaud you for having a defense against my magic, it would seem you can't do anything else. Let up, and you'll see your whole life flash before your eyes."

Makarov clutched his fists tighter, shaking. "Get out of here! Now!"

"I will, rest assure. I just need to find your funds and then I'll be on my way." Mystis began to walk off, looking left and right. "Now, I see no vault, but where's the office? Perhaps-!"

Suddenly the door broke down, breaking into pieces. The wooden door fragments flew all over the place, especially on the ground. The sudden breakage caught Makarov and Mystis's attention as both turned back towards the carnage, seeing the lone figure that went rushing

"What on ear-GWAH!" Mystis was cut off went a blow to his face by a blinding punch shot him backwards, sending him flying into a nearby pillar. The pillar's wooden stronghold dented, small splinters entering the man's back. The Mentality Mage gawked as pain flared and his face and back were like they were on fire.

All at once, the stupor and relishing of the Fairy Tail Guild came to an end. The energy in the air dissipated, and Erza, Juvia, Cana, and Natsu, and the rest of those stuck in their thoughts, anguish, or desires were freed. They all looked around, as if they were seeing some alien world.

"Whoa, what the heck was that all about?" Natsu questioned, looking around. "Igneel? Igneel?" The Fire Dragon King was nowhere to be found.

"Natsu?" Erza looked off to the side, seeing Natsu, though not in the romantic light like she did in her desires.

Cana nearly stumbled of to the side. "My head…" Her eyes closed. "I thought…" What she saw was a man in a black cloak, and he had slicked back orange hair. His back was turned and he was walking away, and that only left Cana heartbroken. _'My…'_ She shook her head, snapping back to the reality of things. "Hey wait!" She looked around, finally understanding the predicament as Craig was snarling at the damaged Dark Guild Mage, his sharp teeth bared. "Cranky!"

Craig turned back to face her. "Rise and shine."

Makarov looked to face Craig. Despite the circumstances of not even fifteen minutes ago, he was fortunate that Craig around just as things were looking bleak. If his dumb luck wasn't proven before, it was just now. "Craig Crius."

Craig hunched over, legs spread as he was in a battle stance, though it was a position where he may go physical or draw his blades. "I knew something was wrong the moment you drew near. There were a couple of the more prissy and rich people down the road. Apparently they were all disoriented and found their Jewel robbed from their purses and wallets. A pitiful thief, who mozzies on like it isn't a big deal. When thievery _is_ a big deal." Craig again bared his sharp teeth, the sharp ends nearly petrifying Mystis. "So, what's it gonna be?"

Mystis staggered back up to his feet, gawking wearily at Craig. Craig looked like he was gonna rip him apart. He had to get away, and fast. He raised his arms overhead again, cosmic energy following along as he gathered his Magic Power.

Cana looked at the wave of energy that was pit against Craig, recalling what it could do. "Look out, Cranky! He'll put you in limbo!"

Craig remained still as Mystis extended his arms forwards, and a blinding flash encompassed him and Craig. The energy in the atmosphere again blinded everybody, but that was all they could see or feel. The energy dialed down after what felt like a minute, and after the blindness dissipated, everyone could see Craig still standing still, but unlike their previous expressions, he was the same as before.

Makarov looked at him with discern. "Craig…?"

Mystis snickered. "His tales will entrap him, fools. Anyone else care to try against me?" He scoffed. He looked around, seeing the weary faces of everyone. They knew he could use their memories or desires against them to slow down. Knowing this. However, meant they had little time to get a plan in action.

Craig twisted his eyes, looking piqued and pissed at the same time. "I don't think those bunch is dumb enough to fall for the same thing twice."

Mystis looked back with shock. "What?!"

"He shrugged it off?" Levy exclaimed.

"Mentality Magic has no effect on him." Erza speculated with a slight sense of awe coming from her tone.

Mystic clutched his fists, but retained a calm composure. "Your tales, are they not driving you to a standstill? Is your will that strong to be immune to my psyche's torment?"

Craig reached up and move his lower jaw side to side. Everyone could hear the jaw bones crack. In some cases their spines tingled. "I'm not into the whole mind-slave thing. You wanna toy with people's psyche and get inside of their heads, so you say. But watch which heads you knock on, because there are some things you just can't bear to witness."

Mystis narrowed his eyes, lowly grunting. _'This one's tales, they are so strong and so full of plot. He'll be a hassle to deal with. I have no choice. If my magic cannot work, then I thus make a twist in my tale and retreat.'_ He clutched his hands, slowly pulling them apart to reveal a dark orb.

Craig spread his legs apart further. _'Darkness Magic.'_

"This is where I withdraw for now, Fairy Tail!" Mystis threw the orb to ground, making a dark explosion that made everybody scream and cover up. Craig glared ahead as the dark flash went off, all while everybody else was easily engulfed in the veil.

"Hey, I can't see!" Gray shouted.

"I can't even find the exit!" Elfman shouted. "He's covering while he makes a getaway!"

Erza looked around, seeing nothing but pitch-black. "Everybody stay calm! This is only temporary!" She announced. True to her words, the black veil began to dissipate, slowly clearing up like a fog. Once enough light transmitted through the darkness, everyone could see their hand in front of their face. Eventually they could see another, and then ten feet away. Once the veil was settling, they realized that in the spot Mystis was in, it was shown to be vacant.

"He's gone!" Lucy shouted.

"Where'd he go?!" Gajeel shouted angrily.

Gray looked at another vacant spot. "Hey! Where did that Craig go?"

Cana looked around wondering where he's run of to. Her attention drew outdoors, outside the broken down entrance. Outside she could see Craig running oddly with such strength and targeting something leaving the vicinity. Immediately she caught on. "Hey, out there!"

Makarov turned around, seeing Craig tailing a fleeing Mystis. "My word! Everyone, follow after him!"

Natsu immediately led the charge. He blitzed on forward alongside an angered Gajeel, Gray, and Elfman as they charged after Mystis. "Alright! Payback Fairy Tail style!"

"Hell yeah!" All four men shouted.

All of Fairy Tail charged out of the guild hall and after the fleeing victim, angrily ready to get payback for having their own heads messed with.

Mirajane was about to proceed, but Master stopped her. "Hold on, Mira. Not yet."

Mira looked down at him. "Master?"

Makarov looked back at her. "You remember that large Memory Projection Lacrima we were able to achieve?"

Mirajane nodded. "Yes?"

Makarov turned ahead, looking at his fleeing guild. "Go get it. We'll need that for something."

* * *

As Mystis was making a break for it, a dark dust following him and indicating his Darkness Magic used as means od speed. He whisked himself at a breakneck pace, scurrying out of Magnolia. But he was struck with another sense of shock once Craig was seen lunging ahead, sprinting after him, and he was catching up fast. _'What's with this human?! He's immune to my Mentality Magic, and now he can see through my darkness? Just what kind of power does he have to make him so lethal?'_

Craig lunged ahead further, speeding ever so greater than ever. As he approached, he reached back to pull forth a sword.

"Not so fast!" Mystis suddenly altered his motive. Beneath him a cloud of darkness swelled. He rode atop of it like it was a hovercraft and stood atop with no movements. As he was carried into the sky, he dared not look back to see if Craig was still chasing him in spite. Still, given Craig has no means of flight meant he was in the clear.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!** "

A sudden blast of fire blazed through the atmosphere, making progress that stopped Mystis from ascending. The stream of fire went right overhead, which made him cease his elevation rise. "What on earth?!" He looked down, seeing the remainder of Fairy Tail present. "You all!"

Craig looked behind, seeing how Fairy Tail had just caught up. He seemed indifferent. "You all are a stubborn bunch."

"We could say the same about you." Cana sassed back.

Craig rolled his eyes, focusing back on the enemy ahead and above. "Okay, would you rather have me slice a limb off, or rather have me tear into your fresh?"

Mystis snickered. "Neither!" He extended his arms down onto the group. The townsfolk nearby cleared away and evacuated as Mystis fired more rounds of his Darkness Magic that showered light spears at his targets.

Craig narrowed his eyes, and he immediately unsheathed both his blood and dark red blades. He slashed both blades so fast with excessive parrying that all of the dark spears aimed at him and the guild members were sliced into chunks, unable to reach them and caused zero damage.

Mystis fired another sharp blast of darkness at Craig. "Your tales are the most troublesome. I have no interest in those who wish to not tell!"

Craig maneuvered from the blitzing spear of darkness as quickly as he could, but as he shifted off to the right, the spear of darkness passed him, but not without encouraging a tear into the side of his shirt. The tear was thick, and the fabric was fortunately still intact. Craig grunted, barely grazed by that last-second dodge. He got his footing and stopped, but his attention was still set on Mystis as his two blades were drawn.

Cana looked over. "You alright?"

"Mind your own business." Craig snarked back, still gazing coldly at Mystis.

Cana looked angrily at him, peeved of his demeanor – as she always was. It was the same old Craig, but something caught her eye. Where she saw the slight tear in his shirt, she saw some of his skin. There were what looked like some marks that were unseen. _'Scars?'_

When she thought about, for as long as she's known Craig, he had _always_ worn a shirt. He was the exact opposite of Gray, where he never bared much of his abdominal skin. The reveal of a slight patch of scars was one thing, but it left her and a few others slightly piqued, but the fact was that they still had Mystis to deal with.

Gajeel brought a column of iron forward. "Alright scumbag, how's about a little iron for your liking! **Iron Dragon's Club!** "

The column shot at him, but Mystis still was in the air on his darkness cloud, allowing him to slip away and dodge the club. "Try harder, or your tale will be my feast."

Erza went to move, but Mirajane suddenly stopped her. "Erza, please, rest."

Erza winced. "I can't, not while he still poses a threat to our guild." One could see the distaste in her eyes. "He's made a fool out of us, and our dreams. He won't get away with this."

Natsu ran through the crowd, heading towards Mystis. "I'm gonna beat you up so hard, pal!" As he closed in, his anger spiked.

Mystis raised a brow. "Is that so?" As Natsu took a mighty leap, letting out a shrilled roar, Mystis extended his hand out, directly at Natsu. "Then let's see what you see then as your past. **Dream World.** " Suddenly his eyes glowed a cosmic light, and Natsu's eyes widened when he felt a power flow from those eyes that began to look into his mind. All around Mystis, a wavy energy hurriedly flashed, and ethereal energy converged into something large and red. "What is your past tale? We shall see...?" His eyes narrowed as he looked into the distraught Natsu's mind, what he saw being projected behind him like a movie theater one might say.

Everyone around looked with shock as they saw something taller than the highest buildings in all of Magnolia. It was gigantic, and it had read wings with yellow membrane, slightly tattered from all of the battles he's fought in the past. He had scars and marks all around the snout, and horns that were like ears. His yellow eyes were piercing, and they heard a roar.

Erza's eyes widened. "Is that…?"

Lucy could feel her heart race. "No way…"

"That's Igneel?" Macao exclaimed.

"That's crazy! I didn't think Natsu's dad would be that bigshot!" Wakaba exclaimed.

Natsu was left still hesitant as he was looking at what Mystis was doing, looking into his past. The scenery changed behind, showing the skies and the mighty Igneel flying through the skies, carrying Natsu on his back. Natsu cheered loudly as his mouth was wide and he soared along with his dad. They all saw Natsu on a mountain, watching Igneel breathe fire that went so far, the next mountain over incinerated. They could all really feel the heat.

The projected faded, and Mystis raised a brow. "Now that was a great tale." The cosmic energy around him began to increase. "Never knew a dragon could still be in the back of someone's mind."

Natsu shuddered, cringing. Those memories were still fresh, but knowing his dad wasn't around wasn't gonna make things better.

Erza looked towards Natsu, a slight worry in her eyes. "Natsu…"

Mystis smirked. "It's been a pleasure, but I've had my fill for now. Until next ti-!"

"GRAH!" Craig sprung up, attacking with an open mouth. Springing to the same altitude, he sank his fangs into the cloud of darkness that Mystis stood on. The whole thing suddenly began to go unbalanced as Craig's hold was a tight one.

"What?! What are you doing?!" Mystis shouted. "How could you even be biting through my magic to begin with! It's intangible!" He couldn't believe it, as Craig ignored him and instead continued to hold on, his body's hands gripping onto the cloud of darkness's bottom half. To add insult to injury, he even dug his swords into the cloud, like knives able to cut into ghostly hollows.

The entire structure began to turn unstable, and the balance level was severely dwindling, but Craig held on, being sure to throw him off by any means. _'I gotta take him down, and fast. If he gets me with that Dream World…'_ He glanced underneath, looking at the faces of everyone else. His sharp eyes glanced back up, narrowing. _'Then things will get bad.'_ He persevered, staying under as the cloud of darkness was near capsizing. Craig dug deeper into the energy, holding a great deal of resolute to not let go.

Mystis nearly fell off, his powers almost letting him down. "W-whooaa!" He retained balance, but the cloud he was on was bobbing and wobbling uncontrollably. "Your tales are the most annoying!" His eyes glowed purple. " **Dark Rain!** "

The dark cloud's underside began to toss and turn, rumbling. Craig's eyes widened, and the energy in the atmosphere converged into the cloud. Small spears of darkness rained down from the cloud, of which caught Craig at point-blank range. Craig let out a small roar as he bit down harder, holding back every spear that was like a needle or knife. His abdomen was hit profusely, and those few arrows that didn't hot him sped towards the ground, making everyone beneath dodge and push back as arrows and spears of piercing darkness rained down.

"Get off already, scum!" Mystis demanded, but Craig held on with everything he had, persevering to the end as the attack pelted his stomach, neck, chin, and it was like needles that were making the very fabric of his shirt again tear up into pieces, the clothing starting to shred and bleed out.

Mystis was fuming, but Craig gave no damn. With one final turn, Craig roared, finally turning over the cloud of darkness and plundering both him and Mystis towards the ground. The dark cloud faded, and both fell to the earth, scattering two large dust clouds, debris falling all around.

"Cranky!" Cana shouted.

The dust settled, and Craig was underneath a couple of rocks that was the street. He grunted, feeling his abdomen severely bruised to borderline bleeding. However, Mystis was fine, albeit the scratched up cloak he had and the few dirt marks on his face.

"You…!" Mystis arose, clutching his fists. A cosmic energy began to swell behind him, his Mentality Magic starting to kick in once again. "You persistent fanged beast! Very well, have yourself open to the torment of what drove you mad! I want to see the tragic tale that made you turn cold, and have everyone resent you for!" He extended his hands forward, aiming at Craig.

Craig's eyes widened. "No! Don't you…!"

" **Dream World!** "

It was too late. The power of his Mentality Magic began waving around as his eyes glowed a cosmic color. The wavy energy around him again transformed into an illusion, and Craig's heart completely stopped. His eyes widened greater than before, a chill running up his spine as he gripped the ground, clutching and cracking the earth beneath. He looked on, readying as the pain in his heart began to course all throughout his body.

Everyone was curious about what they were about to see about Craig. Natsu's was awe-striking as it was, but what made Craig so…him? The answers lied in what the illusions projected.

Mystis smirked, chuckling, but then he stopped. As he stared at Craig's shocked and near despairing expression, he looked into what was meant to be left alone. The illusions…they were all so fast. Everyone saw swift images rather than a long story. All around, they heard blood-curdling roaring, the sound of blood spilling, and the images of war, people's head getting cut off, the vivid and frightening screams channeling all throughout the vicinity. They saw several figures plunge into monsters and mechanisms if astronomical size. They saw Craig roaring, blood covering from head to toe as his frantic sharp fangs ripped into wild monsters. There were more images of monsters and demons; incarnations of all species and sizes, and they saw people dying, and they just kept going on over and over. All around, they heard nothing but roaring and screams if pain. Craig's memories even unveiled his anguish cries of pain and mourn as there were several burial mounds and dead bodies. Craig violently splitting animals and human into pieces and continuing on. They saw a mutation and Craig screaming in anguish, and more cries of pain as more passed on. And in certain images, with monsters that were brief but enormous, nearly everyone fell over from the apocalyptic level of Magic Power, perhaps of which put humans to shame. They saw beasts far larger than Dragons, and superior beasts that gave them a scare.

And all of that…was crammed into thirty seconds.

The cosmic illusion exploded as Mystis screamed in fright. He yelled out, horror stricken onto his face as he looked at Craig. What he saw was nothing short of terror. It was unable to be processed. It was _far_ too many memories. The monsters and creatures of great evil left him to fall over. He sat up, continuing to pant and yelp in fright as he looked at Craig, scarred for life with the graphic images and somber looks that transpired.

Makarov's eyes dilated, but he wasn't the only one. All of Fairy Tail was shocked, scared of all of the monstrous beasts and the shrilled roaring they heard. They could've sworn that there was a dragon in there somewhere, but there were also so many monsters of equal size and twenty times greater that Craig fought all by himself, with anger, hate, and _every single_ emotion was portrayed. Makarov and the guild mainly focused on the main memories, which was the crying of Craig as they saw an abundance of lives die.

"My god…what was all of that just now?" He muttered.

Erza was paralyzed in astonishment and fear. "I felt an extremely large amount of power in those memories."

Some of the more older members could've sworn they got heart attacks. Those monsters, behemoths, astronomical creatures of the norm, and all of those deaths one after the other, it was like someone was living a hundred lives over, with every single one being of nothing but a broken spirit. Those other humans with demonic forces, they had even ten times power brute force than when the great Gildarts was around. Was that even labeled a memory to begin with?

Cana was wide-eyed, heart racing at lightning speed with all of that roaring and giant beasts. The most ear-piercing sound was the sound of Craig's own wailing and screams of pain. She slowly cranked her head at Craig. "…Craig…?"

The rubble that had Craig beneath suddenly sliced into fragments, reducing to diced fragments. Craig had all blades drawn, and his fangs were as sharp as his anger, his eyes as feral as a wild beast. He let a feral growl emit, even having Erza stunned at the tone.

Craig roared as he charged at the distraught Mystis, seeing nothing short of a bloodied killer and inhumane excuse charge at him. One could say he saw the reincarnation of Death charge at him. Mystis was so distraught that he screamed even louder when those memories he saw arose like an infinite loop. His pupils practically turned all white when he saw Craig's torn shirt, revealing his front and what could've been something none should also have seen. "S-STAY AWAY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Craig angrily and violently bellowed as he plunged his two swords and his mouth blade's right end into Mystis's abdomen. Blood went through the air as Mystis fell backwards, with Craig digging so deep he anchored him into the ground. Immense pain could describe Mystis, but his distraught feeling over Craig's memories was literally mind-destroying.

In his face, Craig's primal glare was so deep and so relentless that Mystis was shuddering, as if his body was gonna give out at any second. The man couldn't see the terror, for all he saw was a monster, a monster who slayed and fought many before.

Still, Fairy Tail was still in shock that they were barely able to process Craig going for the kill.

"S-s-stay…stay away…monster!" Mystis muttered, over and over. "A-are you Death…"

Craig opened his mouth, letting his mouth blade stay engraved into Mystis. He had all sharp teeth shown, looking like he was gonna attack by biting his head off.

"NO!"

Instead, Craig roared into his face. The bellowing was s immense that the air split apart. It sounded like a dinosaur, a vicious predator who was giving warning down to those he refused to kill. Knees quivered as the bellowing echoed throughout the street, making everyone run to their homes.

Finally, Craig relented and stood back up. He glared at Mystis as his brain was going dead. Craig clutched all of his blades, pulling them out in one fell go, Mystis's body lurching as they all went out. Craig sheathed them all, and just stood there.

Behind him, Master Makarov stepped forward, barely composed. "Craig Crius…"

Craig remained silent, but it looked like he was about to tremble.

"What was all of that just now? What were those memories? Natsu and Igneel was one thing, but what was all of that? Was that paranoia? Were those memories?"

Craig hung his head, beginning to walk away.

"Don't walk away! We saw them, so you better tell us what was the meaning of-!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Craig barked back, making Makarov go wide-eyed.

There was a very dense silence that fell. No one could fathom what Craig was gonna say next. He was beginning to pant, his body now shuddering. He drew his blood red sword, but his grip was loose, a stark contrast to his harsh and deadly accurate gripping.

His panting was affecting his breathing, making it hard for him to say anything in a tone no different from a growl. "What you saw…it wasn't meant to pass. It wasn't for anyone to bear or witness!" His sharp teeth grinded against the other. "There many things, almost everything that I learned of this world, and you saw the sheer blunt of what I hear in every second of my life. Even now, those individual screams I could hear ring in my head. It's a living Hell."

"Craig…what are you saying?" Makarov asked.

The grip on his sword tightened, taking in a sigh. "Guess there's no point anymore…you're already dead."

"What?"

"Four years and two months ago, I woke up one day…and I had no memory. I was an amnesiac."

Makarov's eyes widened, as did all of Fairy Tail.

"Since the age of 14, all I knew was my name, but everything else was blank slate. And so, I was lost, and I had no one to turn to, where I was, I had nothing. All I had was but the torn shirt on my back, and my own beating flesh. I thus traveled aimlessly throughout this world, meeting new friends, people that I came to view as friends and those who treated me like family. They were people with a variety of goals and past experience that got them to where they were. Some lived sheltered lives, some lived life to the fullest. They all eventually learn about my amnesia, and they tried helping out, whatever their motive was…and then…" His body began to shudder once more, the memories of those beasts, large-scale weapons, and humans with unimaginable skill and power resurfaced. "I came across hundreds of powerful foes, s powerful that the world may be obliterated five times over. And I was very ill-experienced; it would be a novice or amateur monkey taking on a bear. But somehow, in some way, the life lessons I've took up mixed with my dumb luck prevailed, and I eventually defeated the enemy in the end…if not helped by my friends. I've traveled all over the world, seeing every corner if it, ranging from the most beautiful of lands, to the decrepit of concentration camps that kill random people on sight. There were slaves who had heads chopped of, and those whose guts were getting pulled out alive. I saw people get eaten, thousands – near millions – of homicides, and genocides. I saw monsters of realms and dimensions that were best left alone…and I lived to only relive those events over and over again."

"Wait…you mean, that…?" Makarov just couldn't make sense of any of it.

"I've traveled through time more than a couple of times. I've been 100-foot-tall bison that were part o nature. I've been to lost islands with feral creatures that put gorillas to shame. And through it all…I always got something out of it…"

Craig finally turned around, his torn shirt finally showing what his bare upper body ws like. Everyone there paled, seeing nothing but a messed up human's form.

"Oh god…"

"H-how?"

"He's still alive? Even with those many injuries engraved?"

Erza's eyes dilated. "I…impossible."

Craig's entire upper body and shoulders were engraved in a gory display of scars. There were claw marks, bite marks, charred tattoos burned onto him, a skull with a wispy mane on his right pectoral; to add to the insult, there were stitches that had long since healed and were removed, but over those scars were more scars and slice marks. When he showed his back, they all saw stab marks as well, followed by incision marks, showing signs of lethal surgery. He had a few scales patched here and there, and they seemed as hard as steel. With the parts pulled out, you could tell they bled out. There was a serpentine dragon tattoo on the lower right side of his waist, and on the opposite side of the body was lettering in ancient text that went vertically down, spelling 'PURGATORY'.

"All of those adventures, and I got new meanings, and new symbols of the hell I've been putting up with to reach this far…but…" His clutched fists again hardened up, and he began to huff. Veins were popping out of his body, a very gross sight. "You know what happened to everyone that I've met? Everyone - even those who said they'd have nothing to do with my memory loss – do you?!"

They feared they would not like his answer.

"The ones who hated me, who've come to love me, who treated me as a brother; those who I've beriended and I helped in their causes… **they – all – died! DIED!** " He roared, his sharp fangs looking as though he was gonna rip into Makarov's throat. "EVERY SINGLE PERSON I'VE MET AND BECAME FOND OF! THEY DIED!" He stomped on the ground in frustration, making a small indent. "They sacrificed themselves so that I cn live on, live a life I wanted. Some were hypnotized and turned on me. One way or another, they died, whether it'd be hell's hand…or my own. Anyone who I told, anyone who saw me this way…somehow, they end up dead."

Craig turned away, clutching his fists so tight they started to bleed. Blood dripped onto the street, staining it. "I've seen the worst punishments all over, but I've lost too many, and the worst part is that I remember every single one of their names, faces, when, and where it happened. I can never dream again! All I ever dream about is how my friends died! Hundreds passed away and the memories are engraved into my psyche! I'm so paranoid that I can never fall asleep soundly! I wake up silently crying, and I never sleep in the darkness without a little light. That's how screwed up the adventures I had were. There were bloodthirsty relics and menaces that thrived in absolute darkness, and I fear to this day that if I turn my back from a shadow…I'd die."

Makarov stepped forward. "Craig, enough-!" But he was cut when Craig snarled at him, baring his teeth at the old Master. Makarov fell back in fright, and Craig stared coldly. He looked at a petrified Erza, and then Cana. They both were never so scared in their lives.

"…" Craig's eyes misted as he turned away, silently mourning as he walked away; away from them. Away from everybody. Away from the world. In a way, he's already accepted that it was part of life, but why was he so depended on? He hated it honestly, because everyone who did before ended up dying.

He just walked off into the distance, vanishing like a ghost.

"Cran…ky…" Cana trailed off, seeing as how it was pointless to call out to him. She could only stand to see him growl at citizens as many looked away in disgust over his freakish upper body, battle scars that he's ascertained.

The only spot that wasn't scarred…was where the guild mark was located.

Makarov shakily stirred back up. He was terribly distraught over Craig's violent confession, but to be fair, everyone was. He walked on over and looked down at Mystis, whose body was twitching profusely from going brain-dead. He was muttering incoherent words, and he was bleeding out. He was overloaded with a mournful, bloody, sad, and heroic story of hundreds of adventures that a single complex human brain was unable to take. It looked like he was gonna pass on any minute now.

The Master cleared his throat. "Mira…"

Mira stepped forward, albeit with silence. She handed the Master the lacrima he asked her to get. It was a very unique lacrima, with a ton of storage. He's only had it for a couple weeks and was intending to use it as a memory bank, but it looks like he's gonna use it for something considered a rainy day.

He placed the lacrima in front of the dying Mystis, the orb glowing purple and beginning to take in energy from his forehead. Purple energy seeped out of the head and into the orb, copying the memories.

"I was hoping we'd use this to extract information." Makarov mournfully said as he continued collecting the trail of energies ever-flowing into the lacrima. "But now, we'll see what Craig's years have brought him that we didn't know."

Cana looked ahead, a frown on her face as she looked at the abandoned street cleared out when Craig walked down it,

In Craig's apartment, an anguish roar could be heard, signifying the pain he's suffering.

* * *

 **And so, now you have an idea as to what happened with Craig. Everyone who he's loved and came to consider kin died. You also see why he only trusts himself and is so hostile. Think of the worst-case scenarios and multiply them by a hundred. Supernatural stuff occurred, and he's gone and seen it all. Anyone would be scarred for life after just one, so imagine Craig reliving that hell hundreds of times, each one treacherous, with enemies so lethal you'd die in a heartbeat. Well anyways, here's the new update, and hope you got something out of it! Next chapter you'll see the guild's various reactions into looking at Craig's past and how Cana deals with it.**


	28. A Permanently Broken Man

Everyone settled down once a couple of minutes passed. Makarov and Mirajane got every single memory possible, as they were still fresh and bubbling up from Mystis. They got it all just mere moments before the man finally died from sheer horror and shock alone. With his life ended by Craig's sheer mentality, everyone was left to solve Craig's history. If it was as bad as Craig described, then they were to be prepared.

When they finally got to the guild hall and projected the memories like an illusion…they were far from prepared. They could never have prepared for the number of deaths Craig had to sustain.

The very first memory they saw was him waking up in what looked like post-Armageddon, as one may say. And then it piled on; every single minute, there was either a death of someone Craig befriended, or him undergoing some intense regiment or world's deadliest combatants in some unknown reaches of the world. Everyone could understand the first death, as Craig was crying hard. And then came the second death, and Erza felt her gut hurt. Craig lost a couple of loved ones and friends, and Erza lost Rob and Simon. But those were only a couple of deaths. Then the life lessons and the number of deaths raised. With each final moment of each person there was always a reason, and there was always a life lesson that Craig learned, and they all heard the thoughts as clear as day. No matter how painful, everyone was watching as Craig cried. Craig was crying hard; when he was forced to kill his own friends, when they turned on him, when they were killed by enemies, natural causes, and each and every single time Craig ended up crying. No one ever saw any kind of death coming. And with every death, there were a number of things involved. Whether they believed it or not, there were memories of Craig facing a mountain monster, and a colossal beast that was nearly 1,000-feet-tall. There were those that scared the living Hell and brought it to shame. By the time the first ten minutes passed, many heads hung, unable to bear any more. Makarov stared on, wide-eyed as he and many more still saw events such as Craig escaping an incurable disease with the help of a friend, who got shot to his demise. Then there was a time where they saw Craig see another friend die, sacrificing himself so Craig could save the country. The death toll could go on and on, and no matter what, Craig's crying and the ways people who depended so much on him perished, and they looked like they didn't regret it in the slightest.

The first hour passed by, and Makarov was already trembling. He looked like he was gonna keel over from fright. By that time, Erza was barely persevering. Natsu and the others retired briefly, saying they didn't wanna see any more until their mentality recovered for a bit. Craig killed and slaughtered others, but there were reasons of which he followed. One instance was when two of his colleagues died before his eyes and Craig had to face an army of 100,000 men – all by himself. Blood spilled, it was a one-man slaughter and by the end he had cuts, gashes, and from head to toe was drenched in blood. Gladly the projection only showed the beginning and end.

Cana was mentally startled. She had absolutely no idea Craig bared witnesses to other worlds, dimensions, fighting monsters that had far superior skills than the greatest mages in the history of the world. They even bared the gawking reveal of Craig flying on an actual Dragon, much to Natsu's shock when he took a peak. It too had perished, allowing Craig to inherit its will and blades. They saw Craig fight impossible opponents, some even being the actual Underworld Ruler. They saw him swear and take down an actual God in Olympus. They saw him fight the bloodthirsty monsters of the unknown that were stowed away for 1,000 years.

And still, many more tears and loud crying came when Craig's friends died at some point. Hot women, old men, even freaking children stood up for Craig, despite his protests, and still they all died.

Erza realized it at some early point. The Tower of Heaven, it was _nothing_ like the pain and torment Craig had to deal with. She was put to shame, her mentality broken when she saw the memory of Craig as a slave and started the country-wide revolution in Bosco, and many died, including Al and Nina. Things went downhill further when it showed Craig as a 16-year-old, naked in a concentration camp, baring the witness of other being set on fire, their brains blown out, vomiting, a limb turn out, fed to wild animals. The spilling dread was not human. It was hellish evil. No word to soothe what Craig had to bear.

They saw memories of others dying, and others of him mustering his will and obliterating a colossal beast of a stone man with a draconic sword art, which Erza could never have hoped to master.

So many battles, so many horrors, so many deaths, and then came some sick parts, where some images of Craig sacrificing every bit of shame and dignity. It made sense now why Craig bared no regrets. He had no humanity, because he rid himself and mutated…more than a few times. Cana, Makarov, and the guild members still left to bear horror saw Craig screaming his lungs and brains out in that one instance where he was in Enca. They even saw a part where Craig mutated slowly and painfully into a dinosaur, and times when he traveled through time!

Every little thing that was impossible, he did it. No matter how ridiculous the method, and no matter what kind of ideals, Craig's gone and done the impossible, and defeated, killed, and avenged, and saved half the world on occasions. All of that boiled and compressed, and Craig was really nothing more than…a broken man.

Out of all of the instances like him fighting in a giant robot suit against a titan-sized behemoth from another dimension, or him meeting his counterparts and watching them die, building his own robot and forced to sacrifice it, all of that added up to Craig crying, and those tears were shed with experience. The painful experience piled on further as everyone there couldn't even eat after seeing the colossal Magic Power of many adversaries Craig had to slaughter. Meteors even came crashing down and Craig still either stopped them or survived in some way. There was a living virus in a meteorite and he defeated it even.

Makarov's eyes dilated by the halfway point. He saw islands get vertically sliced into two, whether by Craig or another shocking person he met and saw die for him. There were men who were wiser than those who've lived for 150 years, and those who were dumb but had a heart. And Craig took in every single piece of the life lessons bestowed onto him. He knew more about men, women, children, babies, and everything in the hearts of men…because he's seen it all. He's experienced every little life lesson, hundreds that were beat into him, spoken, written, and those he saw with his eyes. Makarov had to live 1,000 years to ascertain the knowledge and lessons Craig had to endure and suffer in just 4 years.

What concluded the whole thing was one final death, and Craig crying over the edge of a cliff in mourning as his friend passed away. And to add insult to injury, it was only three days before meeting Cana.

The small previews of horrors in total took up two hours, and the battles took the same time. The number of deaths and the tears Craig poured out was seemingly endless, but it was actually four hours. A minute for every death imaginable. In total, all of those events added up to eight hours. Eight hours of _hundreds_ of friends who Craig befriended and learned of his amnesia, and no matter what, they died. They died hoping that they would mean something, and some who said they were nothing more than human.

And when that final projection finished up, the lacrima broke apart on the spot. The memories inside were pouring out into the air, dissipating. It was an entire blood, and everyone heard wailing, roaring, and many more unpleasant images until the whole flood finally ceased.

Those eight hours apparently…was but scratching the surface.

Gray was at a loss for words. He lost his family and Ur to Demons, Natsu lost Igneel, Erza lost friends in the tower, Lucy lost her mom and dad; and yet their amount of grief put together could've killed a normal man. Those were just four different perspective. Craig went through endless numbers of those things. And yet here he was still kicking, but broken.

By the end, nobody said anything. This was far from a good time of talking. They learned of the traumatizing experiences and hardships Craig suffered.

Finally, Makarov spoke up. "…we can't help him."

Natsu wanted to say something, say something otherwise, but after the onslaught, there was no way Craig was going to recover. He's seen the horrors – though he and many had looked away after such a time period – and learned that Craig too was beyond repair.

"What he said was true. I didn't want to believe it, but what he said was all completely true. Everyone he met, those who swore their loyalty, their fortitude, and turned their resolves to help him find his memory…only became part of it." He thought he was going to get a heart attack at some point, ten different times actually, especially during a battle where Craig went savage and attacked a humanoid tiger, or a Demon. There were far too many instances to count. "He's been all over this world, the pain in his heart, and yet his heart is no longer there. Paranoia, grief, hazards, and still he continues to open up, like it was destiny, or a curse he must bear."

Erza looked away. It was no wonder Craig nearly slaughtered her. Every technique had been made to commemorate something or mean something for Craig, and with every strike, it was for someone dear. He gave it his all, because he refused to die in vain. His cause was that of a thousand lives. He was a living incarnation of insubordination, but out of his own beliefs and experiences. It was too much for her to take.

"So…what now?" Juvia asked, her head hung low as she remembered the recent thirty minutes of Craig's friends dying, and him crying and yelling out of rage and frustration.

"What about those memories he said he lost?" Gray reminded them. "Shouldn't we…?"

"I said we can't help him." Makarov enforced, his tone sharper than before. It made Gajeel flinch, but only because his iron will was shattered by Craig's memories that weren't meant to be shared.

Gray remained silent.

"We ventured into depths we were never meant to go. This was a mind that has crossed dimensions, fought beasts unparalleled, and worst of all suffered those so selfless and selfish alike do their best to preserve him to their bitter ends." His eyes continued to dilate out of sheer horror. "He was beyond repair just after the first fifteen minutes. He should've been dead by now! He's lost everything, even his dignity and bares no shame! He's no family because he lost all!"

Cana could feel her heart sink. The Master always helped and made everyone feel comfortable, but Craig was the one thing that even the Master had no control over. It made sense now why Craig did as he pleased. His rules are the only rules: Stay alive, and prosper.

"I've made the verdict." Makarov said. "We now know why Craig does so much, and why he's alone, and why he's keeping us away from his memories. Who knows how long we may last now." He turned towards everyone. "Those of you who are still sane after that, here my plea. Under no circumstances, do you ever help Craig with his cause. It's his alone. You saw what happened to everyone else…but he can't go anywhere else either."

"Master?" Erza questioned.

"Normally, I'd expel someone for his kind of caliber, but seeing how broken he is, and how he's laid some curse, we may have a chance to end it all if he can stay here. Let him do as he pleases. That is what his fallen would've preferred. He's free, to do as he pleases in this guild. His experiences earned him his right."

Cana turned towards the doorway, looking at the closed doors to only fathom what Craig's been doing for the past eight hours. "Cranky…"

* * *

Word got around pretty fast about what Craig did, but authorities that were around were too petrified. The few Rune Knights that were in Magnolia had already seen what Craig looked like, but they were so petrified by fear from but looking at one inch of his bare upper body that couldn't even say it aloud to higher ups. No one even wanted to call the higher ups, because they knew that if Craig was interrogated, the odds were that Craig would spill their blood. And so, Magnolia was silent as day, despite it being the evening. People couldn't even speak about him, for they feared that Craig may rip their heads off. They didn't know if he was lethal or harmless, but everyone understood Craig wasn't to be disturbed, Ever. Especially not at this time.

Cana walked with haste down a street, coming up to what appeared to be an intersection. She hurried and turned the corner, heading over onto the street where treaded towards Craig's place. She looked to be in quite the hurry, as if she was missing the event of her life.

"Come on, where is it? Where?" Cana looked at the passing apartments, looking for Craig's housing. She looked at the similar rooftops, and the steps, and the doors, and eventually through her panting, she closed in one her directive Craig's home.

She could see the people looking at her, but as she past them, they all looked away, as if they didn't wanna look at another crazy person. Why was she heading towards that place? It holds someone who's worse than a drunk man who drank a dozen bottles and wasn't gonna be sober until he reaches kingdom come.

Cana made way up the door, albeit slowly. She crept up the stairs, slowly making way to the front of the door. _'This is a terrible idea. I can't believe I am going to do this.'_ She honestly didn't – nee couldn't – believe she was actually gonna talk to try and…t-t-talk to the monster. It was borderline unethical. Why was she doing this again? _'Cranky, you better not try and plunge a sword into my lung.'_ What she was doing was crazy, but there comes a time when consolidation is needed.

Cana knocked on the door. "Cranky?"

She heard a loud roar from inside the complex.

She crossed her arms. "Yup, you're there alright."

Again, another snarl hissed from inside the building. She rolled her eyes.

"Look, Craig, can we just talk?" She got no answer. "Craig?" The brunette quizzically got closer and knocked on the door. "Craig?" She still got no answer. She blinked, and then she just reeled back, huffing. She wanting to yell something like 'Are you keeping quiet just to spite me?!', but she decided to be above that, and she took in a deep breath, her body beginning to calm down.

She turned around, her voice lowering. "You know what…?" She told herself. "I'm going home." She assessed the situation, and she knew it was best to leave Craig. If she had realized her biggest secret was out, the odds were that she wouldn't wanna be with anybody for awhile. Her impulses with riling up Craig was one thing that drove her to where she was now, but what really compelled her? Was it because she gained a very, very, very, _very_ little amount of respect for his demeanor? Pity? Relation to situation? It was a hard-pressed thought even she couldn't figure out. At least she know Craig didn't skip town to venture off elsewhere to become a vagabond once more. Master made it clear to let him do as he pleases as long as they could keep him in range, so they wouldn't worry much of his…issues.

Cana began to consider Craig's untold history…which was actually told earlier. She recounted his scars, tattoos, claw marks, scales, and his sharp teeth. Then her mind fell to the number of times Craig cried. When she thought about it, Craig was either angry, pissed, oblivious, uncaring, or predatory. Maybe a little ravenous, malicious, heartless, and especially snarky; but there was a reason, and by god she learned the reason hard.

Cana had hands to her hips, her head hung low as she realized the flaw. "Great, now I'm the bad guy…"

She turned to exit, only to hear the sound of snarling inside, and glass breaking. Her head whipped around, eye widening as she heard every bit of glass breaking. Immediately she turned her body and went back up the stairs.

"Cranky? Hey, you okay in there?" She knocked again, this time more vigorously than before. "Hey, come…" She went for the handle, only for it to fully open. "Up?" The brunette was caught startled, the door opening so abruptly. She slowly crept the door open, revealing the inside of Craig's shabby stay.

When she realized it, she never saw the inside of Craig's stay, but at least she knew one thing…it was far from a dump considering almost everything was turned over. Literally. The furniture as turned over, as if flipped out of blind rage. The decorative walls had their decorum misshapen by the works of a certain someone. The abode's curtains was the only thing untouched it seemed, everything else was just shattered, broken along the carpet or hardwood flooring, or decimated until it was unrecognizable. There was no doubt Craig went on a small mental rampage, and Cana knew the reason deep down. Still, Craig did an excellent job at destroying stuff.

She slowly crept into the building, noticing how the lights were also on. Wouldn't he have wanted to destroy those as well? She looked around, her head slowly peering left and the cascading right. "Craig?" She asked low. "You okay in here?" She noticed that no sound came from anywhere. She seemed distressed as a tingly feeling went down her spine. She knew Craig was here, but she didn't know how good at hiding he was.

The door suddenly shut behind her. The harsh slamming made her head whip back, eyes widening in shock. There was nothing there but thin air. She was beginning to suspect something creepy rising. "Craig…this isn't funny…"

She heard another whoosh sound and some broken glass being stepped on. Her head again whipped back forward, but just missed something fast. Now she knew for certain that Craig was hiding away, and yet was watching her. The pressure in the air intensified it seemed. The brunette paced all around, looking back and forth as she slowly stepped back.

"Cranky…"

Another whoosh, this time from behind. She heard a large predator-like growl that made her feel like she wasn't gonna last another ten seconds. She recognized the growl, and it was coming from all sides, yet the vibrations were moving slowly, crawling from somewhere in the living room. The growling was low, and it didn't look like it was going to be friendly.

Cana heard another whoosh from behind, causing her to turn around. Her heart was really racing a thousand beats a second. Whatever was going on, what was for certain was that it had her on her toes and left her a little on the scared side.

"…Craig…?"

She heard a growl over her shoulder, and immediately she recoiled when it hissed into her ear. Her spine and goosebumps tingled with dread as she was borderline sweating. She again whipped her head around, looking into the face of someone who fought death itself thousands of times.

Only he again evaded her.

Cana saw Craig was not behind her. It was odd. She could've sworn that he was there. Was he that stealthy? It'd be crazy to say otherwise. Cana leered around the side of the staircase, wondering where Craig was.

"You shouldn't be going into people's houses." Cana heard him. He was directly behind her this time, now officially in the open and decimated living room. He stood in the middle, leering hazardously at Cana and intruder. His sharp teeth were all there, looking so grizzly that they could tear through metal like it was a peat slab. However, Cana didn't look back at him. She knew what she'd see would be ugly, but it was more than that, she was afraid of seeing how broken he would be.

The brunette swallowed, looking at the wall and wooden railing. "…you left the front door opened."

A heavy tension was swelling through the air. With Cana's stare towards the wall and Craig leering from behind, who's to say what they were to do next. Craig was that person to break the ice.

"Are you satisfied? Does it all make sense now?" He asked harshly. "Now you get why I view everyone no less than cockroaches that crawl where they shouldn't go? You all broke the number one rule in my books – don't bug me." His drowsy eyes sharpened. "Are you glad to know that I'm a bastard who just let his friends and allies who were so poor and so full of hope die?"

Cana looked down at the ground. "Look, Craig, I-!"

"You so full of satisfaction to know the reason why I think you all make my nose cry, and make my eyes mentally water up? I've met people in the past with views no different from all of yours. That redhead, I've known others who were exactly like her. Charlotte, Nina, Cassandra, there were many who I held in high regards to that stuck their necks out for my sake. They all had big hearts, and gave no damn to who or to whomever…and they still died." Cana could hear full well the break in that last part. It hurts Craig deeply saying those things, but it was all true. The truth hurts like hell, but there's no point in hiding it. Eventually everyone would've found out, but not like this. His fists balled, slowly tightening with heavier frustration. "What were you trying to achieve by picking t my brain?"

Cana said nothing.

"Hey!" Craig lowly roared. His voice and tone lowered again, back into a growl. "Answer me… _now_."

Cana clutched her arm, tightening her harsh squeeze. She grunted, unable to run from the own reality Craig was dragging out of her soul. "…we were trying…to make you understand our ways, so eventually you'd be more comfortable."

Craig's eyes sharpened again. Cana could feel her skin crawl.

"You. Insensitive. Jackasses." He said nice and slow. "You guys are nothing but selfish bruisers. You go picking fights against titans and you get crushed. In the end it doesn't matter what you guys say because you know it's already too late to say sorry. That's the cold, damn truth. You made yourself open to what was meant to be shut for a reason."

Cana finally turned around. It was time she saw Craig first-hand once more. She turned around, her face somewhat petrified by shock as she again saw his upper body was covered in relentless scars, the same tattoos, claw marks, a few scales; it was all as repulsive as it was before. Barely any inch was pure skin. He was ravaged as he said he was. Those flashbacks they saw were the true cause that they've learned. It was a cold reality. The most atrocious sight other than the scars…Craig's eyes. His eyes were slightly bloodshot, and slightly puffy, no doubt from the lack of sleep he was wasting from his naps, and it looked like he had also been crying some. He looked pitiful to a superior eye; a crazy man.

"I have to stomach every day, every minute, lost in the events that brought me to now. I could still see it all in my sleep. Do you now see, why I can never sleep at night? You wonder now why I am damned to be napping? You get it?" He began to close in, very slowly, his footsteps trudging against the flooring, making the carpet thud. Cana felt herself recoil from fright as his teeth were bare. "I wake up crying every single day. I haven't had a peaceful sleep since my amnesia. You think it's easy anymore to just fall asleep at night knowing that ghosts might rise from the shadows to take you away once the lights come back on?" His eyes widened, looking angrier than before.

Cana could see clearly the sleep deprivation, and it made her see him even more deranged. And yet, she couldn't help but feel pity.

"I can't even look at myself in the mirror. I see a beast!...sometimes I barely tell if I have a heart or not. I put my hand over my chest to see if I'm alive. I'm worried that sometimes I have to cut myself and check if I have a beating pulse or a thumping organ. I'm not even fully human anymore! I sacrificed my dignity, shame, DNA, and everything that I've known to do the one thing I swore to do to honor my fallen friends – live!" He raised a foot and stomped hard on the ground in vivid frustration. A nearby sideways table's leg chipped off. He glared coldly into Cana's face, his tone again, growing low, and brimming with poison. "You said you wanted me to understand your way of life, right?" He paused. "Well here's what reality is. I know your way, and I fully understand this guild's way of life, but that's where you've gone and made a fatal mistake. You never considered what I appealed to, to how you never understood me and my ways to begin with. You all are a big disappointment of you want to die by helping me in my own cause. My problems are my problems…" He brought his arm back, which startled the brunette as she saw him reach and grip his dark red sword's hilt.

"I live every day, knowing that I may lose someone dear to me tomorrow. I nap, and I never stop hating this world even after I wake up. I never turn my back on those who need help. I couldn't. If I turned away, I'd be as cowardly as those who would walk away with tails between legs." His dark red sword was sheathed, and the grip was nearly shaking. "I killed some of my friends. Most gave their lives for my sake. I take no damn from anyone and I smite those who stand in my way. It could be the Master, or that redhead who has too much pride…well here's one thing I learned hard…" His lips quivered, and he nearly broke. His body angrily shuddered as he looked at Cana. "PRIDE IS WHAT GETS PEOPLE SELISHLY KILLED!"

Cana was looking like she was gonna cry out. "Craig-!"

 _CLANG!_

The shimmering of the blade reverberated through the entire house. The inside had a heavy tone as the vibrations of the sword went through the atmosphere. Cana was petrified, her eyes brimming with sheer horror as her earlobe was barely cut. Craig's blade was embedded into the wall beside her, mere inches from the side of her face. Her eyes were wide and shaking violently as she couldn't breathe. Craig was a foot in front of her face, his eyes misting up. His grip on the blood red sword was so shaken up that his hand nearly fell off.

Cana couldn't believe what was in front of her. She knew Craig was broken, but she never thought he'd be this distraught. She could only remain silent as Craig panted and looked extremely unstable. The most violent person she's ever known; the most crankiest, the most annoying, foolhardy, devious, cunning, aggressive, and savage person she's come across…was hollow.

As Craig stared at Cana, he briefly pictured her as that small child with that perky smile when they first met. He found it so painful that he lost hundreds of allies and friends, but perhaps the most twisted sense of fate was a long-lost friend returning. And while he recalled her, it didn't look like she remembered him at all, which was the saddest thing of all. He gave up and tears were starting to pour from his eyes.

"I hope you're happy." He said it in the most spiteful way he could, the most venomous tone he could ever give to her. One full of sorrow, anguish, despair, and pain. He turned away, his head unable to turn towards Cana as he maneuvered around her and slowly crawled up the stairs on all fours.

Cana looked back up the stairway to find Craig crawling rather than trudging. She reached up to him, but all she could do was just that. Staring at him longer than before, she could see something running down the side of his face…a mournful tear of regret and sadness. She turned away, looking back down at the dark red sword he left hinged into the wall beside her.

"…" Her gut felt something she's never felt for him – pity.

* * *

It felt like an hour passed by. Cana said not one single word. She still felt guilty even then for what she did. More like she was partly to blame, but everyone was to blame altogether. Craig was right. Deep down, she did believe that they wanted him to understand them, but it turned out that he knew their ways of life right from the start. He's met many like Elfman, Natsu, Makarov, and many other unorthodox people altogether at least once in his life. Another reason why he can read them like a book. Yet they tried to understand him by force, and the price was that they lived the horrors and battles and friends he's ascertained and lost. He's become so monstrously strong that he obliterated giants from those flashbacks. Now it was clear that no matter what reason used, Craig's heard it before in some place somewhere, and he'd rather not go through that again for the sake of his own self-pity.

Cana was looking around earlier, and she really didn't do much. She could've left and had Craig clean up his own mess, but deep down, she knew that it was insensible to leave him as he was. She at least cleaned up a little of his mess by getting the broken glass fixed up, but that was all. The mantles and furniture were all tossed and turned over.

Once that was done, she stopped and thought to herself some. _'…I had no idea. I can't believe I screwed up so bad.'_

" _I wake up crying every single day. I haven't had a peaceful sleep since my amnesia. You think it's easy anymore to just fall asleep at night knowing that ghosts might rise from the shadows to take you away once the lights come back on?"_

She thought back to what Craig said earlier, thinking hard and thoroughly. When she first met him, he was awoken from an afternoon nap and ferociously attacked those goons. Then came the many, many, many instances of him napping. She remembered him napping back in Fogbound, and even then she saw him in distress and crying in his sleep. _'All these years. Not a single wink of actual sleep. Every single night, either he stays awake and suffers paranoia or sleeps and dreads a familiar loss and wakes up in a full-scale panic attack.'_ It was then that she realized that she pitied Craig deeply. To wake up all the time sobbing or mourning; any person would've killed themselves to stop the pain, but Craig just lives. He has a goal, and that goal was so important that he had to live until he reaches it.

Nothing is worse than the loss of life…except when you have to suffer a life where others lose their own.

Cana looked back up to the stairway. She could probably guess what Craig was doing now. She looked down at her feet and was considering the stupidest thing. She looked back up and took a deep breath. She walked up the stairs and made it to Craig's room. She noticed that at her feet was the notice of lights peering from down below.

"He left the lights on?" She questioned. She slowly reached for the knob, and slowly began to turn it. Very quietly, she hurriedly peered inside and entered. She looked all around, noticing how the lamp light beside the window was indeed still. Her head slowly moved about the room, where she took notice of the windows being sealed shut, blinds closed, and all other doors in the room sealed shut.

She heard a hiccup coming from the bed. She went wide-eyed and saw that Craig was beneath the covers. The blue blanket was very thin, and he looked to be shivering, despite the fan not being turned on. He looked to be kicking, his breathing hitching.

There was no doubt in Cana's mind that it was another nightmare Craig was having. He looked to be in pain as tears stained his shut eyes. He turned in his sleep to face the right side of the bed, albeit harshly. Again he huffed.

"…nnngh! Don't…why…" He muttered in a saddened whimper.

Cana mournfully looked at Craig. To think this was Cranky; bane of her existence. To believe he was a heaping pile of nightmares, and to have suffered so much pain that someone could die from sheer shock and fright alone, just like Mystis.

Cana knew what it was like, to lose someone so important to you, to be left alone and be in despair…but Craig had it worse as it turned out. He slayed many similar to sociopaths. He befriended tons of friends that rivaled Fairy Tail, and all died. He had no sense of comfort whatsoever. None to share the pain with, and who would ever want to share a burden with him? He was a beast, a literal beast with scars and tattoos and gory other remnants of his past adventures that resulted in what he was now.

Cana shook her own head. "I know I'm gonna hate myself for doing this…" She slowly approached the bed, being careful not to awaken Craig as the man was sleeping. Silently, she whispered. "You were dead from the neck up, huh? You face challenges. You faced anguish. And through it all, you still survived…but you're in so much pain." She looked at Craig more closely, seeing his tears still looking fresh.

She then thought back to what Craig said earlier, more precisely that night when he took the S-Class job and got her dragged into the mess. He helps out people and can't turn away, no matter what. He'd never forgive himself. If Cana was gonna face punishment for this, then so be it, but if Craig woke up and bites her neck off, then fine. But Craig did give Cana something she learned well: Be stubborn and help out those who you keep close…no matter how despicable they may seem to you. Yes, she hates Craig, and yes, she sometimes wishes he chokes on himself, but would she really mean it? After realizing what Craig's been through? Cana indeed felt like a bad guy, and it was up to her to correct her mistake.

She took one more look at Craig as his back was facing her. She could see the boundless numbers of scars, insignias, emblem with scars of those, a couple of scales; the same as it was earlier. The sight still made her feel a number of emotions, and she was starting to have second thoughts, but she went through with this.

She slipped into the bed, herself above the covers while Craig remained beneath them. With her front facing Craig's back, she pressed herself against Craig. He felt cold, and his back was surprisingly smooth despite how rugged the scales and the scars made it. _'There's a lot of knots in his back.'_ Her stomach and rest of her body could feel that beneath Craig's skin, there were a lot of knots in all of his muscles. He was still kicking a little, silently crying as Cana heard another hitch from him.

"Don't worry." She whispered. The brunette wrapped her arms around Craig's waist, holding him tight like he was a newborn baby. "I know what it's like to suffer sleepless nights sometimes, but I can begin to fathom why you can even nap in the broad daylight…"

The brunette shut her eyes, holding onto Craig as her forehead touched the back of his head. Surprisingly, his hair was soft.

As Cana slept with the monster, praying for a clam night, Craig's kicking was stopping. His body went still, and his whimpering went silent. The tears from his eyes stopped flowing, and Craig finally went quiet.

For the very first time in his life it seemed, Craig was gonna get a peaceful night.

* * *

 _Cornelia was inside the house, reading an article. Apparently it had something to do with the latest foods and nutritious diets. The brunette woman put a hand to her chin, looking intrigued. Nevertheless, she sighed. "Guess I can't be too picky now." She looked down at her own dress. While it was a flowing magenta dress, and was far from shabby, she had to admit that it would take a miracle to get her any new clothing…if she could afford it._

 _Her smile turned into a frown. She wasn't rich; in fact, she didn't have a lot of money. She had to keep a substantial budget for every month to make sure that much is saved up for an emergency. So far it's been going well, and she didn't want to break that streak. She also couldn't work much because of her little girl. And the extra edition will seem to strain her if she doesn't stay careful, especially with his appetite._

 _Her smile returned, recounting how Craig's been a big help as of recently. While he was only there to just help out, he did learn a few things over the past two weeks. She made him help wash dishes without dropping a single one. And she did teach him to not sneak a few snacks in between meals, which required a few scolding lessons; there was also keeping Craig's teething issue under control since he almost ate the swing set chains right off. Despite a few hiccups here and there, the brunette mother smiled wider, actually believing that Craig was overall a good kid, no matter how…odd he may seem. The biggest saving grace he provided was perhaps the way he influenced Cana. Every day, Craig and Cana would try and play. The two would play a variety of games, ranging from tag to keep away, to catch, and the games and the smiles would go on for hours until both children would fall over._

 _Cornelia giggled at the numerous times she would see them out in the field, sprawled on the ground and sleeping. Her giggling seemed to be amusing itself. She got up from her rocking chair and put the Sorcerer's Weekly magazine down. She exited the little room that looked like a bookshelf or a small storage for literacy and children's books._

" _I better start making dinner. They must be starving." She speculated. She entered the living room, turning the corner. "Craig? Cana, sweetie? Are you here?" She asked. "Are you both hungry? What do you want me to make…?"_

 _She trailed off when she saw another sight before her. They were both atop of the couch. Craig and Cana alike both had played a game, and for the umpteenth time, the two had fallen asleep out of being tired. Craig and Cana were sound asleep, sprawled on the couch. Craig looked like he was out, because his mouth hung open. Cornelia could've sworn she saw him drool a little. Craig was sleeping on his side, and Cana was sprawled atop of him, her head on his shoulder. It didn't look comfortable at all, but who knows? Cana's face was funny as her right cheeks was on the shoulder, and the two seemed to be breathing in and out in unison._

 _The sight honestly wanted to make Cornelia cry, but at the moment she smiled with happiness. This was more of a routine to see the two taking a nap after an exhausting game._

 _Cornelia put hands behind her back and overlooked the two sleeping toddlers. "You two are so sweet."_

* * *

"Why?...why did the Great One let them go?" Deity stood on the edge of the lake, looking away as her horrors were against her. "I don't understand? Why can't I understand? The Great One deserves to remain secret, and that monster and that skimpy she-devil come and ruin everything."

In front of her, there stood a cloaked figure. It was nighttime, so it was hard to make out what it even looked like. Deity was scared, as her body was feeling an overwhelming presence from it. In fact, it was so overwhelming that she felt nothing, yet…everything.

"I have no knowledge of whoever you spoke of." The man insisted from the pitch-black of night. "I don't know and I most certainly do not care. I've known this location…for a very long time."

Deity's eyes widened.

"I have no quarrel with you. I have come only to take the Three-Gemmed being that you've secretly guarded. The time has come, now that we have located the first of many…" The man's eyes were shown, as they were of red pupils. Deity was nearly on her knees, unable to keep herself up from all of this power resonating. The groves and bushes around were rustling hard.

The man closed in, making Deity pale. "Now, the beast is ours…"

* * *

 **Here's a new chapter. Sorry if it's sloppy. This chapter took way too long, and the way I organize everything was sloppy. But still, if you loved it, comment and leave a review. Thanks!**


	29. Closing Down Walls

The lamp had turned off a long time ago. The room was mostly dark, with the only means of light being the sunlight going through the blinds and providing enough light to tell that morning had come.

Craig groaned, slowly beginning to come around. Once his sensory was kicking into activation, his throat emanated a harsh growl, and his eyes began to slowly open. Craig adjusted his head so that it was craned up towards the headboard. _'The damn world awakes me again. But why do I feel so…so…?'_ It was hard for Craig to explain, but for some reason, he wasn't at all in pain, and his head wasn't throbbing from one of his usual nighttime mind-scarring flashbacks he always has. Also, there was something else wrong as well. _'Hold on, am I dry?'_ He put a hand to his cheek, rubbing it gently to confirm one thing: there was no sweat. We always awoke with a pant, and his eyes would be stained in tears. _'What's going on?'_ His eyes narrowed at his own inquiry. "What happened last night?"

"Ngh. Keep it down…trying to sleep…" The voice trailed off behind him; in fact, it was indeed behind him, very close. It was a voice so close that the breath was against his own neck. He noticed how something was breathing directly onto him, smoothly and calmly. Not harsh like a hungry animal sniffing out his blood. He also recognized the voice, no matter how groggy or soft it was, no matter how tiresome as well.

' _What…?'_ He tried to move, but he found himself unable to. An arm was draped around his waist, holding him and his bare upper body. As shocking as it also was, his body wasn't cold. It was warm, like a sun was radiating his back in the depths of a winter. The pieces of the puzzle began to piece themselves together, and when it struck him like a bolt of lightning, Craig's eyes widened. "Hold on. Is that who I think it is?"

He looked over his shoulder very slowly, and with his eyes still wide. Cana groaned as her eyes opened up as well, a harsh groan coming from her own throat. She craned her neck up to find something looking at her. Her vermilion eyes also widened, realizing that she and Craig had both awoken, the morning bringing dawn to something going in 3…2…1…

"Brownie?!" Craig jolted up, sitting up in his bed and forcing Cana's hand to drop from his waist. He covered his upper body with his blanket, realizing his monstrous scars were visible. He looked to her with surprise before looking startled with a mix of confusion. "You mind telling me why you're…I don't know…in my house?! More specifically, right beside me?!" He lowly exasperated.

Cana yawned up to the ceiling, lasting long enough to leave Craig to growl in frustration. The brunette sat up as well, her brown hair silky and somewhat messy at the same time. "Ugh, well good morning to you too." She grumbled, looking at him without any fear.

Craig scooched away half a foot, near the edge of the bed. "What the hell is going on here? If this is some nightmare come to life, I've already had to deal with that." He retorted. It was another unspeakable event that transpired long ago. It was shown in the thousands of images Cana had to see, but there were so many it was hard to keep track.

Cana sat up, groaning as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "If it were a nightmare, then wouldn't you be sobbing your ass off or something?"

Her rhetorical question was met with Craig staring at her with begrudging inquiry. She wasn't wrong, but the fact a 'nightmare' – to his spiteful aspect – was sleeping and holding him, was still disturbing. What she said though did make a valid point. For the first time, Craig actually felt…lively.

Still, he was not a morning guy.

"Alright, so what is it?" Craig asked low to accommodate the booming volume from before.

Cana could see Craig calm down, and thus she did as well. "I guess you forgot, huh?"

Craig looked down at his legs, still beneath the blanket. The soft blanket over his feet tickled some. He could only remember so much from last night, let alone what happened after he barged home. He threw a tantrum and demolished his own furniture for one, and then he recounted yelling Cana. After that, he only remembered crying to sleep.

The brunette looked at his face with eyes half open. "Guess you did. To put it short, I stayed and I guess I saw you cry to sleep."

Craig supported his chin with a hand, his head turned away with eyes shut. "A little creepy to be watching me fall asleep. Didn't know you were a stalker type…" He sarcastically joked.

Cana groaned and rolled her eyes away. "Ha-ha. Anyways, guess I was thinking for a little bit, working out the numerous regrets with my decision and…" Her head drooped. "Guess I stuck onto ya."

Craig opened his left eye and turned back towards Cana. "You should've left me alone from the start. I knew you were dumb, but what honestly was going through that empty noggin?"

Cana's eyes narrowed as she looked at him in hefty exasperation. "Cranky, I honestly can't disagree."

This time, both of Craig's eyes opened.

"I slept with a so-called monster. This was one of my more dumber choices in life…" She looked back down at her legs, her eyes again half-open. "Look, you were a jerk, but you were one for a reason. I didn't know you were dead inside. I honestly felt hurt when I saw those images of you crying. I never saw any human being so heavily in shambles and unable to be fixed." Her eyes shut as she hunched forward, hands cupping her head. "Craig, I owe you an apology. You were just doing what you could to keep yourself hidden, and now everything pretty much screwed you over. Now I'm the real jackass here, ironic much?"

Craig blinked. He was trying to process what she was saying. The morning was irritating still, but not as much as it was over the last four years. In honesty, he actually felt good. His mood was lightening up some. It's true he was a jackass, since he's come to despise people and wished to be alone, but last night when he poured it all out onto Cana, there was like a wall had been broken down. He honestly didn't know what to feel about the brunette. She was a long-lost childhood friend for one thing, and it was another that she ended up sleeping and holding him like a stuffed bear. He had nothing bad to say about Cana's actions; in secrecy, he was a little happy, because he slept like a baby and woke up without being sweaty. Out of all the years, no one did that for him.

He turned his head towards Cana, scoffing with a small smile. "Thanks…for everything…and for last night." He muttered.

Cana flashed her own scoffing smirk. "Don't mention it." She frowned. "But really though, if this was a nightmare, someone please wake me up, because I actually made a sleeping beast feel wanted."

"Please, I'd rather go vegetarian than spill these beans." Craig noted. "Which reminds me, why'd you stick around again? My mind's still foggy." He said that in a snappy tone too, which made Cana wanna choke him if she had the strength.

The Card Mage huffed, again rolling her eyes. "Guess I'd be wanting hugs too if I was desperately crying every single night. I just didn't think I could forgive myself if I left you alone again." She looked at him, her gaze hardening. "I hate you, but I couldn't leave you in pain like that. I'd probably be dead." She shook her head. "I don't know how you do it, but in a way, it's for your friends…I'm sorry for what happened to them."

Craig's face fell terribly. He felt sad, but at the same time he knew moving on was all he ever did and could do. He closed his eyes and managed a smile. "I miss them every day." He looked towards Cana, seeing as how the morning sunlight was making her background flashy to the point where she was borderline angelic. He looked unfazed. "Brownie, I hate you, and I might go blind if I look at you too long…but you're alright."

Cana smirked as she raised a brow. "There, see? We're getting along already."

"Shut that trap before I knock you off with a pillow." Craig sneered.

"…you know, I forgot how much you suck in the morning." Cana sneered back.

"That's because I hate waking up in mornings. And you. And your morning breath."

"Your breath is another story. It's making my eyes water."

"Good, that gives you a reason to never look at me."

"You shouldn't be looking at me anyway!"

"Because you actually care about that one bra?"

"No, because a repulsive carnivore may be looking at me like he's gonna eat me!"

"That's the usual stare guys give you. And I ain't _that_ repulsive."

"You killed a rabbit!"

"Well be glad you're not a rabbit then, huh?"

Their bickering went on and on as the sun went up that morning.

* * *

The day trekked on. Once Craig and Cana got some parts of their bickering out of their system, they got out of bed and Cana allowed Craig to shower, in which he declined and had Cana go first, which led to another bickering argument about how badly the other smelled. Craig went on how Cana smelled like booze, and Cana told he smelled like decay and moldy onions.

After that, they each showered – individually – and Craig slapped on some black sweatpants and black t-shirt, again tying the same thin jacket around his waist. He put on his ankle weights and kept his armbands on. Cana took delight into making Craig growl by borrowing a pair of black sweatpants and the sea green t-shirt he wore in the beginning.

Eventually, they made it to downstairs, where they were in the kitchen. Cana was looking around Craig's fridge, finding surprisingly little food. "A little light on your diet I see." She said.

Craig walked on the other side of the island table that sat in the middle of the kitchen. He had a glass of water in hand. His pacing was so lethargic that he wasn't even moving two miles an hour. "Ha…ha…" He muttered in spite.

Cana looked over her shoulder, her brow raised. "Geez, can you walk any slower?"

Craig stopped and looked over his shoulder. He looked at Cana with a smirk. As he looked, he moved lethargically yet again, this time, much slower. He bounced with every heel he pressed against the hardwood floor. He paced so slow that it would take hours for him to get to the living room. Cana groaned, pressing her head against the fridge at Craig's spite.

"You can either have fruit or eggs. Other than that, it's really all I have." Craig sipped from his glass, swallowing.

"May I ask why you have so little?" Cana questioned.

Craig grinned. "Nope."

Cana opened the fridge again, pulling out a couple oranges. "Well, too bad, because I'm asking anyway. Why you have so little food?" She questioned again.

Craig looked away as he resumed his small trek across his hardwood kitchen. "Well I got a crazy stomach, so sometimes I eat, sometimes I don't. But most of the time, I wake up and I tear a deer or rabbit's neck off. Some days I go for the fish because of their nutrition. Doesn't hurt me in the slightest." He sipped from his glass of water again, almost completely depleting it.

Cana looked over at him. "How's that?"

"Long story." Craig said bluntly. He looked at his glass and saw no water left. With another half-hearted stare into the blank airspace ahead, he reached over and began to place the glass over the garbage can.

Cana again raised a brow. "Uh…"

Craig looked over at her and then back to his arms. Once he realized what he was doing, he reeled back his arm, clutching into the glass still. "Oh, thanks…" He mumbled begrudgingly and turned towards the sink.

"Someone's a little too spacey to know what they were doing." Cana smirked.

"Ha-ha. That was so funny I forgot how to laugh." Craig exaggerated with a snipe in his tone. He dropped the glass in the sink, grinning with his neck craned away.

"That spiteful tone isn't the best way to go about society." Cana chimed.

"If I learn to give a damn about society and authorities in the remote slightest, you'll be the first to know." He growled as he set himself off towards the living room.

He mozied on over towards the couch, in which was turned over upright as of earlier. All of the glass was picked up last night thanks to Cana, but that was the least of the mess Craig had to clean up. He put everything back, disregarding a few shredded fragments of the stands and possibly any lamps still intact after the breakdown as of last night.

He sat himself on the one end, kicking up his feet and lying across the couch. Surprising as it was, his home, despite the shabby appeal, had what looked like a cozy fireplace on the other side of the living room. On the stand beside him, there was a small plate of fruit; some peaches, banana slices, strawberries, and so on. Clearly he looked like he wasn't going anywhere.

Cana walked on towards the opposite side of the couch, her footsteps so soft that Craig could barely hear. She pivoted around the armrest and fell onto the opposite end. She kicked her own legs up, settling them so that they weren't touching Craig's.

She looked over towards him. "Hey, you don't happen to have any adult beverages in here, do you?"

Craig sat his elbow on the armrest and had hand to his cheek. "In your dreams. You ain't drinking under my roof."

"Way to be a buzzkill." Cana retorted.

Craig flashed a smirk. "It's what I'm good at." He stopped for a moment to look back at Cana, noticing something off. "…you still here?" He sniped.

Cana looked away with a chastire smirk. "Like you know it. Are you still here as well?" It wasn't necessarily a stupid question, but at the same time it was a logical one at that. Normally Cana would've gone to the guild to drink every drop, and Craig probably would've gone elsewhere to do whatever however he pleased, possibly eat up a wild fish. But today was a special case.

Craig looked off towards a random direction while picking up a banana slice. "After the Hell that went down yesterday, I think it's best that I rather not see their faces…and vice versa" He spite aloud and flicked the banana into his mouth.

"So, you're basically hiding from the world because you think we will have a mixed and appalled opinion of you." Cana, much to her own beliefs, did know that this was true.

Humans are basically judgmental, and they always judge, even though they say they don't. She knew that even though the Master was appalled and scared of Craig now, he did mean it when Craig was to remain in the guild, but only because he was thinking about the world. Odds were that Craig wouldn't listen to him anyways. Everyone was afraid of Craig, and he gave up his humanity, dignity, and shamed himself for the sake of the world in the past and future. If Cana was like the others, she'd stay away and possibly never look him in the eye again. However, due to her time with Craig ever since that day, she's come to want to help him. So if she wanted to stay, she will, and she'd look him dead in the eye.

Craig cascaded his glare to the tan carpeting. "Yeah." He crossed his arms and laid his head on them, his legs shifting some yet still not touching Cana's. "Can't even look at myself in the mirror at times. Mirrors hold windows, windows to world that show your reflection; in some cases, an opposite. What could've happen, that's something I never consider. What happens transpires for a reason. I see myself in too many angles. I scare myself when I look in a mirror." He admitted.

Cana looked away. "I don't blame you. I wouldn't wanna look at my reflection either."

Craig looked back at her. "So rather than deal with those selfish wannabes. You'd rather sink and stick with your chances with me?"

Cana looked back at him and smiled. "Actually, I'm taking a gamble and spending the day with you. It's no fun being alone, but you're no fun at all. You can use some livin' up around here."

Craig looked at her, seeing that her intentions were as pure as her tone. She was going to take the day off and do as she pleases so long as she kept Craig company. How was he supposed to feel about this? Normally his day would be comprised of nothing but wandering aimlessly and doing the unthinkable in so many ways, but now that Cana was here, that was another story.

"I'm flattered." Craig exaggerated with the right amount of sarcasm.

"Oh please, flattery isn't getting you anywhere." Cana said.

Craig turned his head, laying on his side with head against the pillow-like armrest. "I'm not going anywhere to begin with, and it ain't gettin' me up from this couch."

Cana stretched her legs and arms out, getting a strong feel on her arms and back muscles. "It's about time you learn to take a load off."

Craig's only rebuff was a small. "Pff." Blowing her off.

Cana looked over at the fireplace, noticing that it had a lacrima-vision set on the mantle. She looked intrigued. "You have lacrima-vision?"

"Yeah, but I haven't used it once." Craig mumbled, giving no damn as usual.

"So you basically watch nothing?" She asked.

Craig looked back at her, this time, his set of sea blue eyes had a sense of seriousness. "Nothing good comes from watching something that hurts you more." The words were true to the heart in a way. If Cana knew anything about lacrima-vision, it's that it had a number of shows, but otherwise it may as well be movies, movies that could very well relate to Craig and his little…history.

It's like he said, a mirror that reflects your own.

Cana complied and kept herself away from the remote, which was beside her on the round stand beside her. His house, his rules. "Okay, but you know, don't you think it's unwise to keep that thing there if you're never gonna use it?"

Craig rolled his eyes, shifting his legs. He lethargically got to his feet and slouched. "God, making me get up. You're worse than that redhead, and she set that bar high."

"Why I'm so honored." Cana rolled her wrist, her sarcasm showing.

Craig got to the fireplace and looked up at the lacrima. He stared at it despondently, looking like he was rather thinking of falling and sleeping on the spot. He reached and picked up the artifact, walked slowly over towards Cana's side of the couch, grabbed the remote, and carried both over towards the kitchen. Cana looked over her shoulder to see Craig hauling the garbage can over beneath him and did the most enigmatic scenario…he raised both objects to his mouth and snapped his jaws down, shattering both items into tiny pieces that sprinkled into the trash can.

Cana just stared at him with a blank look. "…really?" She despondently asked.

Craig mozied away and back to his spot on the couch. He pivoted and sat himself in the same position as he did before he got up. He got comfortable and gave a continuous despondent look until he closed his eyes.

The day went on quite pleasantly to Craig's liking. As much as he resented the idea – borderline loathe to the point of thrashing – he actually enjoyed Cana's company. It was like he could actually relaxed for once, and not worry about the strength and the wills that everyone pressed onto him, and onto himself. SO many died – some by his own hands – and he cries all the time. If Cana wasn't around, odds were that he'd probably he crying and recollecting another memory. As of now, there was no momentum for that. With Cana around, he was sound.

The rest of the day seemed pretty relaxed as far as Craig and Cana's snarking back and forth went. Cana had the audacity to ask Craig of his stories. As shocking as it may have been, Craig was willing to share maybe one or two of his tales, but on the conditions they were kept brief so that he wouldn't go into a hysterical crying and mourning of someone who died.

In one tail, he told of the reaches far from the Pergrande Kingdom, uncharted waters and lands, where there were towns and cities with different kinds of technology and resources. He told of this one time where he ended up – accidentally – fighting in some hundred-foot-tall robot against an equally tall beast that was unleashed from an open fault in the dark seas of Earth Land. As dumb luck had it in for him, his improvising in the suit made him a beast. Of course that was only a couple of times before he and two associates in a single suit went into the depths of the dark seas. The giant robots were naturally waterproof, so Craig was good to go…but the other two died when their robot's atomic bomb went off, blowing away several megatons of water and Craig and the robot. \It was harsh, but Craig had to fight the two-hundred-foot sea beast queen with what his robot could supply in terms of remaining weaponry. Of course his robot had the atomic pod setting too, but he was reluctant, and then used the only escape pod and escaped, leaving the hundred-foot-robot behind in the depths to decimate and completely destroy every single one of the sea beasts…along with itself.

And when Craig said he'd be blunt, he was too engrossed with every detail that he didn't shorten it, leaving nothing out. Cana was baffled, but she could possibly remember two other guys dying, and then a large robot.

As the tail ended, of course Craig tried to hold back a few stray tears, but otherwise nothing seemed to have deterred him from reliving another of his many, many, many tales of thrill, suspense, and sadness with lives lost.

Cana looked over at Craig as he finished, looking down at the carpet with a sad gaze. She smiled. "So you basically saved an entire ocean's worth of life by destroying freaky things born from magic within trenches…I'm sure those three would've been very proud." By three, of course she meant the robot. From Craig's standpoint, he's literally battled and been that thing's head. And it was sentient, believe it or not.

Craig looked back at Cana and saw her smile. It wasn't at all exaggerated, and he was pretty shocked. He turned away. "Thanks." He muttered.

"But now, I wonder where you got _those_ from." She pointed to his waist, more specifically, his swords. Craig looked down at his arms and saw his swords still held by the jacket he had wrapped around his waist. "And you keep it on ya even when relaxing. You're worse than Erza when it comes to security…but I guess I don't blame ya."

"Shut up already." Craig looked away from her and cascaded his attention over towards the window. He stared out at it, looking a little lost as the stained salt running down his cheeks seemed oblivious. The memories were as crazy as his imagination, along with himself. Tough to say, let alone admit, but Craig knew how to answer such a question. As he looked outside, he could imagine long and serpentine. "I learned the sword arts from a dragon."

The world itself stopped as Cana seemed baffled. She gawked at Craig with bewilderment. "A…dragon?"

"Well, not 100% a dragon, but for the most part at least." He cascaded his look down at the carpet for the umpteenth time. "Where do I begin…?"

"Maybe where you actually _met_ the dragon?" Cana suggested for starters.

Craig sat back, getting comfortable. "Whatever floats your boat."

 **3 Years Ago**

 _Water. That's all that Craig could see. Bubbles shot up, and the wayward man had a hard time maneuvering through the passage. It was terrible enough that he couldn't hold his breath for very long, but it was insult to injury that he was a terrible swimmer. His saving grace was that little spout of hot air that shot him like a missile through an open hole within the confines of the volcano he had the audacity to trek through._

' _I see the light!' Literally, Craig could see moonlight from underwater. His lungs were so out of breath that he was unable to see straight. He was only twenty feet below the surface, so he had to move fast. Swimming and lunging up from the depths that carried him this far, Craig swam high, hurrying for oxygen._

 _When finally reaching the surface, he was hit with a wave of cold, night air. His fingers and hands spouted out first, and by chance the water felt much warmer. His head finally popped out, and mouth widened and a monster gasp nearly yelped out. His lungs took in fresh, cool air. With a cough, and spitting out water, his head craned down and noticed how the moonlight made the location more recognizable._

 _He paddled on over to where he could get some traction. His hands clutched the sloping land rock and he hoisted himself up, breaking into a mini-tumble. He sat up, body shivering from the night air. His sharp teeth gritted and chattered._

" _Geez, it's freezing." Craig noted, and not just because it was October and the water from the nearby volcanic atmosphere was more appealing._

 _However, the location Craig found himself drawn too was by far secluded. It was a hidden grove, with lush bushes and greens. Water flowed from an upscale waterfall, and all around was nothing but cliffs and drenched plains._

 _The cool night air wasn't so bad once Craig stood up, getting his jacket on and making sure his three sheaths were attached by a sash. "Well looky here. Paradise for something that's supposed to not exist at this point in time." He looked around, seeing the water flow. His eyes narrowed. "Well looks like that old sushi guy wasn't lying when he said that I'd find myself in a land of wonder. Not that I was to begin with."_

 _He looked over, seeing something that looked to be carved. His inquiry besting him, Craig went over to where the large black was beneath a bed of wines and bushes. He saw it, the massive cave. However, the two-story cavern looked odd. Craig twisted a brow, realizing that the edges of the cavern looked to be scratched into, and the cavern itself was peculiar because of the air. As Craig rolled on in, he was taking in very sharp breaths. Every breath was like it could suffocate him. It was as though oxygen was cut down. As he stepped inside of the darkness, the vines behind shut him off from the outside world._

 _He looked back, seeing how very little light could pierce inside. "Okay…" He felt as though he hit a wall. "Ow!" He reeled away. Craig held his hand to his face, feeling the sensation of blood pouring out. "God, what is this thing?"_

 _He pulled out one of his swords, the dark red one to be more precise. He held the blade up to the area ahead, where he poked the tip towards the wall of toughness. The sword bounced off, shimmering some. Craig narrowed his eyes. "Hard as steel…and when I bumped into it…" He recounted how his face bled a little, and that was just from a little bump into it. "Wait, that geezer told me that you'd get cut just from looking. A breath that slices up skin, and eyes that make you go blind." He grew despondent. "Well It'd be nice to know that I'm getting somewhere!" He mockingly yelled._

 _He felt around with his sword, feeling several other uneven appendages in his space, He tilted his sword, moving them slowly back and forth, up and down, and felt the churning of what felt like knives. That's when the knives and the wall itself began to moves. Craig backed away, barely evading the long knives on the wall moving like they were part of a serpent._

 _His eyes slowly widened when it came to realization, He nearly hunched over, hearing the sound of blades churning against rock, prying through it like scissors on paper. "…oh crap."_

 _Craig saw some light flourish. It was like a shimmering silver that outlined the moving wall of what was revealed to be massive spinal knives. They were all at least ten feet long, and Craig dared not move as the long, sharp body moved, for is he did, the odds of him losing an arm or his neck would be too grand._

 _The silver outlining revealed sharp scales, and a moving head that was by far massive. No wings it seemed, but from head to tail, scales as sharp as blades stretched. Get too close and you just might end up decapitated. All along the serpentine body, the shimmering glow was like blood, bringing life into the beast. Its gray body was extremely serpentine with spinal knives protruding on each side. The head gave off a menacing growl that sent a chill down Craig's spine. The eyes were like two bright flashlights, as was the open mouth, which the razor-sharp teeth could perhaps tear onto mountains. One the sides of its mouth were two humongous axe-like appendages. A single turn of the head would maneuver these axes to chop a forest right in half._

 _Craig stared up, his sword grip so loose that it was close to dropping out of his hands. "God, just how ancient are these things?" He muttered._

" _ **I heard that.**_ _" The beast sneered. He let out a snort, exerting a hot draft from his nostrils to some boulders. The dragon turned and saw Craig, the silver eyes brightening Craig up, but left the mentioned a little blind as the dragon lowered his raised head._

 _Unable to tell, but keeping a guard, Craig had his dark red sword up. "I'm warning you! I have a sword!" He tried to sound intimidating, but it turned out he was the one truly intimidated._

 _The dragon looked down at Craig's sword, and back up at him. "_ _ **…your technique is crap.**_ _"_

 _Craig's eyes opened up, the insult hitting him hard. He pointed the sword angrily towards the blinding light. "Your attitude is crap!"_

" _ **Watch who you're talking to, boy! I am over 400 years old!**_ _" The dragon snapped._

 _Craig craned his head. "You don't look a day over 300."_

" _ **Who dares to trespass with their life?**_ _" He questioned._

" _I dares."_

 _The dragon's silver eyes narrowed as he lowered his head at Craig yet again. His mouth opened, and a large wave of hot dragon breath exerted. The entire grotto shuddered as the dragon roared. His bellowing reached throughout the cove. Craig stood stiff, his eyes blank as he was roared right in the face. His eyes weren't even wide, but he did look a little stiff with the passing breath being so sharp that his arms and parts of his face got instant cuts. The rock beneath the dragon sliced into fragments._

 _Once the roar settled down, Craig squinted. He used his spare hand and touched where his cheek sustained its umpteenth cut. He looked at the blood and gave a sneering look back at the dragon as he flicked the blood off._

" _I can see we're at a very low tide when it comes to negotiations." Craig noticed._

" _ **Who are you, pest? Less' you wanna get out alive.**_ _" The dragon warned._

 _Craig put a hand to his hip. "Craig, and who the hell are you calling pest? Just because I disturbed your supposed slumber, doesn't mean I'm a cockroach you can step on!"_

" _ **Grrr! That makes no correlation!**_ _" The dragon exclaimed._

" _I know, but I don't see you coming up with anything to say on the spot!" Craig stared at the silver-eyes dragon hidden away in the dark, the beast in turn glowering down at him with a sense of ill-integrity. Integrity was apparently inexistent. Craig took a longer pause as he looked up at the dragon. "Okay, let's just simmer down just a little."_

" _ **Tch, typical for a human to wanna start and end ridiculous conflicts.**_ _" The dragon snorted._

 _Craig had it. His fists clutched. "Then I guess we're doing this now!" Along with his dark red sword, he pulled out his gold sheath, taking the two ends off. He put the odd blade into his mouth, using his jaws to hold it in place._

 _The dragon's eyes widened. "_ _ **What…?**_ _"_

 _Craig put the gold sheaths back behind him, and then pulled out his blood red sword. All three or four kinds of blades were out and ready for quarrel. He held them up, barely maintaining himself enough to wobble. He faltered some, but getting his footing spread he glared at the dragon._

" _Guess I'm gonna have to earn your help it seems." He sneered in a muffle._

 _The dragon, however, didn't seem appealed. He snorted at Craig, making the 15-year-old nearly fall backwards. The scaly, sharp-edged beast had seen a lot of things in the past, including numerous swordsmen who had the audacity to challenge him; those who claimed to slice boulders in half, and those all failed to even touch him. They all had styles of swordsmanship, but what he saw, for some odd reason, the dragon that could blaze through a mountain's top clean was…intrigued by Craig's bizarre swordsmanship._

" _ **Boy.**_ _" The massive beast said. "_ _ **You have a peculiar ways of wielding that mouth sword, do you not?**_ _"_

 _Craig turned his head off to the side, positioning the left end of the mouth blade and his dark red sword at the dragon. "Yeah, who wants to know?"_

 _The dragon's eyes narrowed further, his long, serpentine figure maneuvering about. The harsh spinal knives sliced along the cavern walls, carving crevices into the earth and walls alike._

" _ **Me. Your blade style, it's of relevance.**_ _" The dragon looked a pause and glanced at his own axe tusks and back at Craig. "_ _ **I am Slicerax, the Blade Dragon. I ask again, why are you here…?**_ _"_

"And I guess that started it all." Craig shrugged.

Cana raised a brow. "So…let me get this straight. You met an actual living dragon, which is far over 400-years-old, badmouthed it like you do everything and everyone else, and you learned a thing or two from it?" She summarized.

Craig kicked his legs up and closed his eyes. "Seems about right. All in one night. He was a damn old geezer dragon, but he sure as hell knew sword arts when he did."

"But wouldn't that make you a Dragon Slayer if you learned and got powers from that guy?" Cana questioned. "And how was there even a _live_ dragon to begin with?!"

Craig opened his eyes and leered at the brunette. "You have a walnut brain or something? I told you, I can't use magic; and even if I did, he only told me steps rather than teach me. Words from crabby beasts are wiser than you think." He answered. It was true that Slicerax and Craig had known each other for only one night, but the dragon did give Craig ways of using the blades, the blades that were given the wisdom of a dragon who could decapitate or shred Acnologia's wings. He frowned as he looked off to the side. "As for your second question, you're asking the wrong guy."

"Huh?"

"I learned that you can never question the universe and all of its wonders. You can question how screwed up it is, sure, but anything else, that's another story. I've been on the back of an island turtle that carried an entire country on its back for two thousand years. And that thing was bigger than Fiore." He closed his eyes. "I don't know a dragon's lifespan, but to have been far away and hibernating for centuries just to wake up and pass on a little knowledge is another unfathomable concept I had to process. I'll tell you this: There are games with different rules out there."

Cana remained silent, processing Craig's own wise words, surprisingly. A dragon that was so old and died that night as it was knowing Craig, and what Craig learned from him was the true secrets of the blades, the power to dice through the greatest mountain in the world.

Craig and Cana continued from that point telling stories. Cana told her fair share of more than a few jobs with tales of her own cards working, and Craig would provide commentary whenever he felt like provoking her, which succeeded. Cana and Craig thus decided to pool their jewel for that night and sought to maybe getting some sort of dish. They hurried to the market and back, with Cana doing the cooking mostly with Craig doing as he pleased, and in which led to another meal in which Cana berated Craig as he sank his jaws into his share, devouring it, and almost the plate included.

After cleanup, Craig got up, looking over at the window. "Geez, where'd that time go?" Looking out, he noticed how the sun had started to set. "Looks like the day got it in at long last."

Cana looked out the window as well. "Yeah…"

Craig stared ahead briefly. He was looking to have a number of things going about inside of his mind, many that were unexplainable, but perhaps one could say that as Craig stared at the sunset, he was seeing another day come to a close, and that would lead to another night of…events that could lead him to his usual mornings that would involve sweating, sobbing, and more traumatizing memories.

He was hoping that sharing some of his adventures with Cana would alleviate any insecurity, but even as he told of his stories, he was on the brink of sobbing when telling of the sacrifices made. He only told maybe three or four stories that were in his memories Cana saw, but those stories and Cana's wasted the day. A day Craig desperately needed. At least he was able to get some pain off of his chest thank to Brownie…but all good things must come to an end.

Craig began to turn away, remaining steadfast on his lethargic course upstairs. "Well I guess it's late. You'd best get home and do whatever you do. Drink yourself into a coma, throw panties around, who cares."

Cana leered at him. "Panties? Really?"

Craig craned his head. "Whatever. Look, the truth is…" He looked away, his gaze narrowing. "Thanks, for sticking your neck out for me."

Cana smirked. "Hey, what are friends for, right?"

"But I'm still smarter in every way." Craig went and shattered the moment, his trademark quality. When he heard Cana emit a low growl, only then did he sneer in success. He trekked up the stairs, heading off towards his room. Begore he got to far up, Cana called up.

"Cranky." She saw Craig glance down at her. "Are you gonna drop by the guild tomorrow?"

Craig stared at her, perhaps maybe a couple seconds. He closed his eyes and turned back ahead. "Guess I'm done recuperating. Let's see how they like me tomorrow. Later."

Craig went up the steps and made it to his bedroom, where the door shut. Cana looked up at the second floor, staring at the lighting at the far ceiling. As she looked up, she was starting to ponder about, looking for some excuse as to why she needed to leave. However, there was that one thing that did compel her to remain put. The memory, to her, was as dark as Craig's morbid nightmares.

What she recalled was not his history, nor his attitude – though the reasoning was all too clear at this point – but in truth…that face last night. When he prodded his sword into the wall, the brunette's heart sank when she saw then venom of stockpiled torment and anguish, a pain that made Craig hollow and broken right in front of her. She couldn't deny that it was one of the saddest things sought, but what may be the equal kicker to her pants was his crying. He cries in his sleep every single night, because all he dreamed about was death of friends in the past.

Cana wanted to leave, she honestly did, but her gut and brain told her to not. She honestly felt sorry for Craig, and as much as she resented the concept, she actually learned a few things of the pain and hectic battles he had to fight all alone. It ate at her, consumed her from inside, like a virus. This was what guilt at its worst felt like.

Her mind bounced back to last night, where Craig was crying his butt off, kicking in his sleep. Her head drooped, her gaze sinking to the ground mournfully. The guilt of leaving a person still keeping themselves together by a loose thread was like snipping it. She gave in, and knew what had to be done.

* * *

Night fell. The door creaked open, and the split image of the Alberona girl slipped in. She peered inside, looking to find that again the lamp was on. "Cranky?" She whispered. No response, but she saw a struggling figure under the thin covers. She recognized it all too well. Her frown was evident as Craig was tossing and turning, growling in anguish and torment, no doubt from another of his episodes. The image was still painful to see alone. The brunette wanted to choke herself and slap herself in the face for doing something dumb for a second time, but the benefits far outweighed the risks. She would have to pray that Craig doesn't try and eat her in her own sleep. She closed in on the bed, seeing Craig whimpering as he clutched a pillow tight, as it were about to fade away as well.

* * *

Another morning arose, and Craig found himself lying comfortably again. His eyes half-opened, the sense of evident sleep apparent, but somewhat lacking. With a moan, he tried to turn, but something was off. "Huh…?" He mumbled. He felt something against his back, a breathing and the same bind as was the same as yesterday. For reasons he found incomprehensive, he somehow knew by instinct what was holding him.

In bed was him, and though he had a shirt on this time, it wasn't sweaty. His back was warm, with another body and what felt like large melons pressed against his scarred and messed up body. As he craned his neck to look over his shoulder, he saw Cana holding onto him, her face so…peaceful.

"You again?!" Too bad peaceful wasn't in Craig's vocabulary.

The brunette stirred awake, her eyes groggily opening back up. "Huh?" She looked up as Craig shifted his body, jerking and sitting up to look at the tired girl in cargo pants and a bra. "Cranky…" She yawned, her morning breath bellowing to his stomach area.

"What is it with and being in my space? Do you just go and sleep with guys when you just feel like it?" He instantly berated her. However, despite not being up for more than ten seconds, the brunette had fire.

"Funny, real funny. And how many guys did you think I slept with on purpose? Hmm?" She asked.

Craig rolled his eyes away. "Forget it. Just, what is it that you're doing in my bed?" He questioned properly, his tone dialing down to a warm calm. The Alberona girl sat back against the headboard, her arms supporting the back of her neck as she looked up at the moving ceiling fan. She was just waiting for Craig to catch on, because she knew by fact that he wasn't stupid. Craig's eyes widened. "You stayed, all along."

Cana looked at the window, seeing the blinds no different from yesterday morning. "Hit the nail right on the head."

Craig's gaze grew despondent. "You seriously trying to bug me two days straight or are you just doing this out of pity?"

"Ehh…yes." Cana smirked.

"Ugh, you're despicable." He sneered.

"Suck it up." She shot a glance at Craig. "You were sleeping like a little baby."

Craig's cheeks turned a small tint of pink. He growled.

"It's true." She continued in a chime. "You stopped kicking and whimpering when the little angel came and decided to help you on your quest to conquer sleep. Please, no thanks are necessary. Your flustered and angry expression is more than rewarding."

Craig stared at Cana, his cheeks' temperature beginning to settle down a few notches. He looked away, a harsh snarl towards the wall. While he did bare fangs against her, she wasn't wrong when Craig had a good night's sleep as the brunette held him in her arms last night. The passively aggressive man couldn't argue against the fact that last night was equally as warm as yesterday's wake-up call. Her body was so warm, like a sun against his rugged mountain-like body deprived of any nice temperatures. Cana was a saving grace apparently, and he can't lie when it felt better the second time. But the thought of him snuggling himself up to Cana was giving him a headache, and wanted to throw up.

His eyes leered at her, and then he relented. Taking in a deep breath, he exerted a sigh and slumped back against the pillows, his head resting against the soft fluffiness. "Thanks." He bitterly mumbled.

"The baby need a morning kiss?" Cana teased.

"Say that one more time, and I'm barging into your home and throwing away any and all booze and adult beverages you can hide." He threatened. "I can, and will, find it all."

Cana frowned and leered back. "You suck still."

"You suck by just being in my space." He scorned.

"You suck for having a space!"

"I've been violated in more ways than one in the last two nights!"

"It's nit my fault you needed a shoulder to cry on!"

"It's not _my_ fault that you are such a pushover when it comes to my lack of ever getting sleep, Brownie!"

"Too bad! I helped you, and I would gladly do it again to see that stupid tint on your face, Cranky!"

"Sleep with someone else why don't ya! This is my house!"

"I didn't see a lock."

"…" Craig looked away. "Safety is overrated. Nobody is truly safe." He squinted at her. "And apparently I'm not safe from a space violator who just loves preying on sleeping vagabonds! Brownie!"

And with that, another morning between the bickering duo had begun.

* * *

Walking down Magnolia's streets. Craig and Cana were making way for the one place that they knew would spell crap, in Craig's case that is. It was still early, and with Cana's casual attire washed, and with Craig adorning another pair of black pants with a dark blue shirt, the duo set off, closing in with every step.

"So, ya ready?" Cana asked.

Craig raised a brow as he grinned. "Nope."

Cana rolled her eyes. "That's a yes. I gotcha."

"No you don't."

"Shut up. We're there." Cana directed Craig towards the doors, where they were shut. She looked back at Craig, seeing that even though he looked laid back, he was ready to face judgment. But even so, odds were that he was gonna fight back, no matter what was to be said, and honestly, she can't blame him. She may be the only exception to violating his large quantity of space.

"Alright, let's do this…" The brunette slowly pushed open the doors, making way inside. When they made it, they saw…nobody. The guild hall was empty. It was like a ghost town, but only in a guild hall.

Cana and Craig looked around, seeing the entire guild vacant. "Hello?" Cana called out, only for her voice to reverberate back to her. "Hey! Anyone here? Mirajane? Lisanna? Hey!" She got no response again. She put a hand to her hip. "I wonder what happened?"

"Well it's obvious that they're not here, but if something happened, I would've suspected they'd probably leave a note or something to inform of its other members out on jobs." Craig figured.

The two looked around some more, but their luck only seemed to thin out. They lethargically went about, noticing nothing out of the ordinary. Cana looked over at the bar, seeing a lone booze bottle with a note on it.

"Oh? What do we have here?" The Card Mage walked on over, picking up the booze bottle. To her exasperation it was completely empty, a heavy downer. "Damnit." She muttered. "And this was one of my favs too."

Craig snapped his fingers. "Hey, get with the program."

"Right, right." She picked the note off the bottle and began to scrutinize its contents. She looked at each word carefully, and as she went on, Craig saw her face was completely serious. Her vermilion eyes widened by the time the end came. As Cana stared, she looked a little surprised, shocked even.

Craig raised a brow. "Everything…?"

Cana passed him the note. "Read it. We gotta go."

Craig could feel the haste in her words. He understood. It was an emergency just from her quickened pace. He looked at the note, hurrying his wording as Cana began passing him.

" _ **Cana,**_

 _ **If you're reading this, it's probably because you found the booze empty. That was just to get your attention, sorry about that. Anyways, this an emergency. The Master declared a level red emergency, and he gathered all of Fairy Tail present as of yesterday to ready for a battle against the Silver Cauldron Guild. Their fellow scouts came to the guild hall after you left, and after interrogation, we found out that they learned about all of us from someone they captured. It was Laxus, and now we're probably over there fighting to get him back. Hurry, we may need your help!**_

 _ **Sincerely, Mirajane"**_

After finishing the note, Craig looked and saw Cana running out of the guild. "Saving one of your own, huh? Typical." He hurried along and followed behind her.

* * *

"So, you mind telling me about this Laxus?" Craig asked, jumping over a bush.

Cana followed right beside him zipping past a tree. "Yeah, he's one of our S-Class Mages. You've never met him. He's been out on a job with the Thunder God Tribe as of late. They're one of the top in our guild's ranks, and they got power to boot. Laxus also happens to be the Master's grandson."

Craig shifted and dodged a tree, and jumped over a rock, landing in the green grass and resuming his running. "Guess he's got a lot behind his reputation then, is it?"

"Something like that. I don't know how those Silver Cauldron bastards got to him, but if they're able to hold him captive, then we've got a big problem on our hands."

Craig and Cana simply followed the note's instructions. They picked their feet up and they had to trek abut thirty miles south. A tall order, but within a few hours of running and hurrying, they managed to get closer it seemed. All around was lush forest, a perfect cover if you wanted seclusion to operate. On the back of the note that Cana carried, there was a small map that told her, and Craig, where the exact spot was located.

Up ahead was an opening in the woods. "There!" Craig shouted. Both made a break for the opening, their speed taking them far up to where they made it.

When both arrived, they were perched on a cliff that slopped downwards to open, rocky land. The rocky plains were apparently sprawled with what looked like mages doing battle. A number of spells were being unleashed, and a number of assaults and attacks were being used on a number of Fairy Tail Mages that were on the defensive. Craig and Cana frantically looked around, seeing a large amount of numbers against the hundred or so Fairy Tail Mages.

Far up ahead looked to be a secluded building, one that seemed run down, and seemed to resemble a small castle with a black flag on top, with the same insignia Mystis had on his forehead, only this one was pure silver.

"Man, this is Silver Cauldron's forces? All of them?" Cana questioned, barely catching her breath.

"That's gotta be at least 700." Craig counted. In the back, he could see Erza fighting two at once in her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Nearby he also saw Natsu at work, both seemed to be fighting on, but even his perception could trace their worn down figures.

Cana looked at him. "And are you sure you wanna do this?"

Craig looked at her, his face showing hefty amounts of seriousness. "Look, I'd rather _not_ get into for pathetic little melee. That stuff with Essence, all that fighting, that was all my sake, got it? I'm helping out this time, but only because I know what it means to save your own. I'd sooner be damned by the devil a second time than see a struggle and come out empty-handed with a comrade unattainable."

Cana grinned. "That's the spirit." She smirked as she flashed her cards. "Better leave some for me!"

Craig unsheathed all of his blades, his jaws snapping down on the mouth blade. Even with a closed mouth, one could see the grin. "Yeah, right. If I feel like it, I'll leave some scraps for you to clean up." Craig looked back down, seeing the many mages on the run and some standing their ground. Battles left him with the one emotion he always knew best: Irritated.

His stance adjusted. "Come on, Brownie! Time to show what violence really means!"

* * *

 **New chapter update! I managed to get this up in the morning, that way my pacing wouldn't be slowed down throughout the day. Anyways, all I really did was get Craig and Cana a little closer, get a small sense of bonding going. As for the whole dragon ordeal, like Craig said, he isn't a Dragon Slayer, though probably he could kill one with his superior blade wielding, but no, he isn't like the others in any way. More will be explained about that history in particular at a later date.**

 **I've been thinking about this for some time now, and I think I'm making this story an AU. With the way the canon is currently going, It'd be hard-pressed for this story to keep up, so this is all an alternative.**

 **Anyways, comment and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Thanks for reading! :)**


	30. Perseverance

" **Spiral Dragon Slice!** " Craig didn't waste a beat as he spiraled through many of enemy mages in one go, his swordsmanship as sharp as his attitude and tongue alike. Blood spilled from cuts as five fell in one go.

Cana slid along the ground, swiping her arm in an arc and throwing cards at the numerous mages on her left. " **Sun's Strength!** " Her cards that went flying incinerated, becoming fireballs that collided with enemy bodies and exploding upon contact.

Craig ran straight ahead, blitzing in a line and making a break for the deep fray. " **Dual Guillotine!** " His mouth blade and two swords were reach out, and as he zipped through the battlefield towards the guild hall, he passed Silver Cauldron members, leaving cuts into their waists and shoulders, sometimes necks. Again he spilled red but dared not look back as he darted further. "Come and get some, scum!" He took a big leap and went into the air. When he came down, he brought his two swords down, both clanging against the ground, but also sending projectile winds around through the sliced crevices all around Craig made many go flying off.

As Fairy Tail Mages were fighting, they were tussling with Silver Cauldron Mages, throwing spells left and right. As they attacked the other, the shockwaves of Craig's attacks reached them, the ground getting clean slice marks that spread to their feet. Fairy Tail Mages steered clear while the ankle-deep crevices made many enemies sink and get caught stuck in the crevices.

Macao looked over and saw where the shockwaves came from, which also left a little of his clothing cut. "Huh?" His eyes widened. "Wait, you!"

" _He's_ here?!" Wakaba exclaimed.

"It's him." Gajeel said, slightly baffled.

Gray incapacitated a fellow man in his Ice Magic, and noticed the momentary shock everyone was caught up in. "That's…" His eyes widened, seeing Craig, with Cana walking up right beside him, Craig's sharp teeth were bared with his swords. Immediately recalling all of those flashbacks he and the guild had to witness, he got uneasy. "Why is he here? Shouldn't he be sobbing or something?!"

Craig snarled back at Gray, the distance being irrelevant as everyone within earshot felt their spines tremble. Craning his neck up, Craig let loose another violent, dinosaur-like roar, the earth trembling as his vocals palpitated without injury.

Juvia's eyes widened. "He looks ready to fight to me, darling."

Closer towards the enemy guild hall, Natsu and Erza slashed and punched two more enemies. As they regained footing, they saw Craig.

"It's Cana!" Erza exclaimed. "And…!" Her shock surmounted by not just the Card Mage's late appearance, but also her associate. "It's Craig."

Natsu looked uneasy. "Him?! Why is he here?!" He sounded angry. Although he did mournfully pity Craig and understood from the flashbacks of the blood and tears he had to shed before, he still found him…unapproachable.

Cana put a hand to her hip. "Not even a minute in and everyone's throwing crap at you."

Craig snarled around, craning his head to make the mouth blade move some. "Like I give a damn. These pansies'll suck it up sooner or later." He raised his head. "Hey! Keep your eyes on the enemies in front of you! They took a comrade, right? So quit standing there like statues and get to it already!" Wasting no time, he swiped his dark red sword, slashing and cutting down the umpteenth mage on his left.

Some were able to come over their shock, but others like Gray and Natsu were more than unwelcoming. They knew Craig was right on all cylinders, but after learning about him being an amnesiac, and the atrocities he had to endure, their perspectives on him were really more of pity. Gray lost Ur and Natsu lost Igneel, and Craig suffered losses equally as harsh if not far worse. How can he really be alive and enduring so much hardship? Erza herself couldn't have lived that long. Should they be taking orders or listening to someone who was perhaps half-dead to the world?

Their distaste for the man aside, the reality of it all was that Craig was dead on when Laxus was of importance. Everyone hurried and turned back towards the threats containing Laxus. For now, they must focus their Magic Power on getting their comrade back. Macao, Wakaba, and the others turned back around and attacked their startled enemies, effectively turning the tide of the fight.

"Let's be real men and not shirk!" Elfman in his Beast Soul Take Over swung his arm like a hammer, swatting mages off to the side and knocking them down like bowling pins.

"The Thunder God Tribe and Laxus are counting on us! Let's go!" Mirajane in her Satan Soul Take Over unleashed a darkness coated fist, colliding with mages and making an explosion of darkness erupt all around, throwing many more into disarray.

A fellow dark mage reeled away. "Woah! These guys just won't quit!"

"Just what is up with them?! Don't they know the Master has already begun the process by now?" Another said as he stepped back.

"Hey, look at him!" A mage holding a weapon looked at Craig in the distance, spreading his legs and preparing for an attack. "Is that who we think it is?"

Another mage looked at Craig and was immediately intimidated on the spot. "H-he's that guy who killed Mystis! He slaughtered him in cold blood!"

"The s-second in our guild, and he destroyed him?" Another mage clutched his weapon in his own fear. Looking at Craig, they could see his sharp teeth, his jaw so strong that he could tear through wooden planks like they were crackers. "L-let's take him out first!"

"Yeah! He's the biggest threat! C'mon!" Another enforced, leading many mages still dueling away from their targets and after Craig. They all knew that from the scouts that saw afar that Craig attacked and killed Mystis, and he was a very capable mage; to have a monstrous man around meant they had to eliminate him first. Huge mistake.

As many went charging at Craig alone, Cana moved to close them off. However, Craig elbowed her, making her stop from interfering. He stepped forward, his footsteps flat and heavy. He got in front of Cana and spared two fingers on his right hand to hold his mouth blade. As the many scared mages went lunging ahead, Craig took in a deep breath, his chest expanding some.

In one foul breath, he released a very violent, very loud roar. His sharp teeth bared as his roar reverberated through the earth, making even it tremble. Literally, the airspace and land shuddered with a weak magnitude from Craig's blood-curdling bellow. The dozens of members all skid to a stop, all of their own hearts stopping and going silent as Craig's monster roar silenced their potential raid. All stood in place, petrified and paling to a ghostly white as Craig's roar continued to reverberate through the air molecules nonstop.

His roar ended, and with a harsh glare with squinted eyes, the mages all screamed until they were too scarred for life to even move.

Craig lunged, blitzing right past them. With swords stretched out, he swiped, his impact sending the mages flying into the air. With an exasperated gaze forward, he adjusted his footing and lowered his blades just as the mages fell on either their sides or backs.

Craig looked around, his posture straightened out, and all four blades where they were meant to be. "Anyone else?" Those who were several feet away were scared out of their own boots with what Craig's speed and ferocity unleashed. With many distracted, they fell prey to Gray and Juvia, who blasted them from both sides. Water and cold ice collided, spraying all around.

"Now that's a way to scare the pants off these clown." Gray smirked.

Juvia blushed. "I just helped out my darling~."

Erza slashed at another member, knocking them down. She was adorned in her Heaven's Wheel at the time, and she turned towards the guys in the front entrance. "Their numbers are strong, but we're weakening them considerably. It's only a matter of time before we reached Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe. Hang in there!" She twirled around, causing her swords in hand to follow her lead.

" **Pentagram Sword!** "

The Requip Mage passed four at once, slashing in a pentagon motion.

Cana flashed a card. "Alright! Let's kick some ass! **Thunderbolt's Fate!** " The tarot card in hand discharged bolts, causing the other mages around her to become electrocuted down to the bone.

Once her attack finished, she looked at Craig. "Cranky, kick their asses already!"

Craig looked back at her, his mouth blade turning to cut into a sword of an enemy, then falling him. "What the hell do you think I'm doing? I'm doing almost all the work her, Brownie!" He sneered.

"You should've put them out of their misery already." She notified.

"There's too many duds around for me to go nuts on them."

"You're already nuts."

"You're one of those duds."

"You're a dud right now!" She yelled.

"I've done laps around you the moment I met you!" He rebuffed.

Erza turned towards them. "Both of you, focus!"

"Stay out of this!" They both shouted. The shout to the S-Class Mage – the mightiest Titania – and in front of her peers, it was an immense shock. All of the enemy mages were also caught surprised that even they were frozen. Erza was caught slightly surprised, but Craig and Cana went on like it was noting. Like _they all_ were nothing.

"You're pushing my buttons!" Craig continued yelling at Cana, even while doing so, he subconsciously backhanded a mage who was still frozen in shock behind him.

"I'll push your buttons so long as I don't hit the red one!" Cana berated, throwing a random tarot card and it landed beneath an enemy mage some distance behind her. It unleashed a volatile spray of water that jetted uncontrollable geysers around, catching and striking down more numbers.

Craig pivoted, swiping his blood and dark red sword as he struck down three in a split second. "I'll make sure to install an eject button so you can shut up!"

Cana swiped a card, unleashing an air draft from below and sending more guys soaring. "And what might that eject button be?!"

"This!" Craig shifted out of the way of a Silver Cauldron Mage and brought his foot down in an axe kick on his back. The impact hit him hard, sending him to the earth with a loud thud. Using one hand, he tossed him at Cana, where the brunette turned and saw the guy incoming. She swiped and shot explosive, glowing cards at the incoming mage, exploding upon contact. The eruption caused a small tremor that made the dirt and dust shift in a maelstrom between Craig and Cana alike. The man hit was sent flying over Craig's head, crash-landing like a meteor into two three other guys down below, falling all at once.

Craig just stared despondently at the fallen mages before he slouched and looked back at Cana. The brunette smirked.

"Looks like I know how to manually override your eject button."

"You're despicable." Craig growled.

"Are they seriously arguing _as_ they fight?" Lucy sweat dropped.

"Uh…I'm not sure what to think of that." Wendy nervously added.

"Clearly both have no sense of shame, not that I blame given the circumstances." Carla chimed.

Everyone just watched with backs turned as Craig and Cana yelled at one another, with Craig slashing violently and punching guys so hard their bones shattered into pieces. Cana used so many spells it was like a flashy rainbow fireworks display. They were yelling like an old married couple, yet Craig was ferociously on the task, pivoting and taking down dozens upon dozens still standing, with Cana barely far behind.

"Anywhere near my buttons and I'll bite!"

"How's about a muzzle!"

"I'll rip it off and chuck it through your window!"

With a violent grab of someone's head, Craig clutched his iron hold and threw the guy with all his might. He shot like a rocket past Elfman and everyone, and Erza had to move out of the way in a flash as the guy flew off and smashed into the numerous remaining mages positioned at the front entrance. That impact shot a third of them off in all directions.

Craig unsheathed all his blades together one last time, and then he lunged ahead, passing Erza. The Requip Mage was again caught shocked at Craig passed her in a heartbeat. Craig zipped in front of the many numbers still retaining and went for his attack.

" **Spiral Dragon Slice!** "

Another pivot and spin, and Craig funneled like a sideways twister with razor-sharp edging. He went clean through the remaining perhaps hundred with light treading and spilled vast amounts of blood as he funneled on. After a minute of complete decimation, he sliced into the last of which were willing to fight. A land and pivot, and he sheathed his swords. With that solemn clang, that signaled the remaining fallen lying on the ground, incapacitated with cuts and bruises.

Natsu stared with exasperation. "You're kidding me!"

"He took them all out in that one go?!" Gray exclaimed.

Erza stared with intense shock still surmounting her. She remembered one of the more prominent memories that she witnessed of Craig quarreling against 100,000 men all by himself, coming out with his entire body bathed in blood, and the rest of those 100,000 were all killed. If he could handle that many in terms of numbers and weapons, then this was pure nothing. She could admit to herself that she never fought so many at once, nor could she possibly ever, but to do it all alone was unspeakable.

Craig turned back towards the infamous Titania. "You happy now?" He told in a spiteful tone.

Redoubling their individual focus, the Fairy Tail Mages all caught realization and they hurried on over. Once the many ventured up to the front entrance of the doorway, they all looked up at the small castle-like exterior.

"For something so small, it held large numbers." Lucy said.

"Those were hundreds, and yet we were held off for some time. I doubt we'll save anymore." Carla said.

Erza stepped forward. Requipped into her usual Heart Kreuz, she had two swords in hand. "Allow me."

On the other side of the door, there was darkness, and what one could say was dim lighting on the high ceilings. The stone wall surrounded the set of locked double doors. It was quiet, but not in a good way. The wooden double sword suddenly glistened with a silhouette of slash marks set in consecutive fashion. The door was diced apart, falling into splinters as Erza stood at the entrance with her two swords disappearing.

They all walked in, getting the layout of the interior. The inside was large, with the first and second floors both under a single vaulted roof that stretched on like a hallway. Everything was set in stone, literally. There was poor lighting, and it looked very much run-down.

"A very fitting location for a rising Dark Guild." Makarov sighed as he slowly trekked on in.

"This appears to be an old castle. It's clear it was long-since abandoned for good reasons." Lily speculated as he walked on foot.

"Aye, but I'm sure we'll be there soon enough." Happy announced.

Natsu ran ahead, calling out. "Hey! Laxus! Come on! Where are you?! Laxus!" He yelled out, but with no answer. "La-!" He was cut off by Erza, who put an armored hand over his mouth.

"Natsu, don't speak." She protested.

Natsu grabbed her hand and moved it off to the side. "Hey, what gives?!"

"Shut up, you idiot. You trying to draw attention towards us?" Gray berated. "You can't just go yelling out aimlessly, that's nuts."

"Then how are we supposed to find out where those guys are? We can't just wait for them to come to us!" Natsu announced.

Makarov crossed his arms, pondering some. "The odds are that we've already defeated the members of Silver Cauldron. All of them were stationed out front. If the building was empty this entire, then either they were evacuated outside, or there's a project that requires space and concentration."

"Rather, both." Craig speculated.

Cana turned towards him, a raised brow confirmed. "Eh?"

"Well think for a minute. Those two concepts are virtually one and the same. This castle is small, and that means their numbers were all up front for a reason. To keep us out, because they knew that our targets is in here somewhere. As obvious as 1 plus 1."

Natsu's ears twitched, an odd sound entering through the canals. "Huh?"

"Natsu?" Erza saw Natsu's inquiry.

Natsu paced a couple feet forward, the ears twitching, but the nose was also as equally rattled. "I hear something."

Wendy's nose twitched. "Yeah, I smell something too."

"Definitely hearing it too, and it ain't sounding pretty." Gajeel noted.

"What is it?" Lucy asked, her tone sounding heavy with anxiety.

Natsu led the charge. "This way!" He sped on ahead, running down the long, wide hallway, his sniffer being his own guide. Without any form of alternative, the others disembarked down the hall, heading with steadfast efforts to reach the location of the sound and smell.

They all sped down the hall, all of the remaining perhaps eighty to ninety able-bodied members trekking and making their mark as Natsu led the charge, his face showing very eager intentions. He couldn't wait until he got to the bottom of things so that he could end it with a fist. His only solution was indeed by fighting. He wanted to be the strongest, no matter what. With every inch closer they got, the closer to possible danger they came.

Natsu's eyes caught sight of three bodies lying among rubble outside of a room that was crackling yellow. The flashy lights were a little distracting, but the three bodies moaning were more than a priority.

"Look!" Wendy shouted.

"Up there, isn't that…?" Gray trailed off as he saw the three figures that were lying in despair, possibly unconscious.

Makarov's eyes widened once he got close enough. "It can't be…"

But his eyes didn't lie. Lying amongst the debris was none other than Freed. Bickslow, and Evergreen. The three mages were all severely beaten, mainly by means of miscellaneous force. The trio that comprised the Thunder God Tribe was unable to respond right away, mainly due to them being out or so long. The one thing they all had in common was their hair and body tingling with small fragments of static. It was weak, but it did put their hair up. Freed was the only one who may seemingly respond, considering that his eyes were wincing when shut.

"Freed, can you hear us? Freed!" Makarov insisted. He got no valid response, but he did after a couple seconds.

Freed's eyes slowly opened, but his vision was all blurry. "Gnnngh…where…where am I?" He weakly groaned. All he could rely on was his hearing, for his vision was so tiresome and his body could not respond due to the static's paralysis.

"Stay still. We're here to help." Mirajane said, kneeling down as she tended to look at Freed's injuries. She tried reaching out to him, but then her finger reeled back from a spark. Her eyes widened. "Static?"

"Please, you all need to help…" He begged. The head of the Thunder God Tribe weakly called out to everyone once more. "Hurry…save…*cough* Laxus."

"Laxus?" Erza noticed that Laxus was not amongst the defeated Thunder God Tribe members. Instinctively her head turned towards the room that lied head. She saw yellow crackling reflect off of the walls. She was beginning to get a bad suspicion running up and down her spine. "Tell us everything." She demanded from Freed.

Nab and Alzack came on over, helping Freed sit up. Once they managed to support the badly wounded mage, they were given a synopsis.

Freed took a moment to catch his breath. He was still weak, but was able to tell the story. "About a week ago, we followed Laxus to this guild. The job was to eradicate Silver Cauldron. It's numbers were growing, and the Rune Knights were incapable of holding up against such numbers. We came in to help, only we found our odds…against us."

Levy's eyes widened when her memory resurfaced. "Hey, yeah. I remember that job being taken about a week ago. We haven't seen you since then. We were wondering what happened to you."

Freed continued. "There were hundreds of them. I never thought such a Dark Guild possessed numbers so big, it caught us off guard. We were fighting hard as we could. We were only four, but our power was looking undeterred until the numbers began to wear down on us." Freed took a moment of silence, recollecting the failure of a job it turned out to be. "It wasn't until long that our magic reserves ran on empty; and Laxus as well."

"…then you were incapacitated." Makarov surmised.

Freed nodded. "Yes. When the Guild Master realized who we were, he knew we had a use. He exploited us. He used Laxus' own memories against us. He used his advisor's magic to look into Laxus' memories."

Lisanna's eyes widened. "Which explains why that guy found out about our guild's location in the first place!"

"I'm afraid so. And when they got the information needed, I'm afraid the Guild Master was already beginning to build up on his experiment." He put a hand to his head. "It's…a little hard to make sense of, but I recall him saying about hypnotism."

"Hypnotism?" Cana asked.

Craig looked up from Freed and cascaded his glance at the doorway. It was open, and yellow flashes only indicated bad omens. "…oh no."

It was bringing back unpleasant memories. A couple of his friends he's known were hypnotized by the world's most bizarre scientists. They too were powerful mages. This situation, it was bringing back some scornful memories. His body went hollow as a log.

 **1 1/3 Years Ago**

 _No winds blew through the air ducts, so no hot air from the outside was making way into the building. Inside, the tension was as cold as ice, making skin crawl. In a white building in the far reaches of the country of Desierto, a country known for its wide deserts, there stood a lab, hidden away far underneath the sands of time. Even underground, the heat was able to penetrate to such depths._

 _Craig was making little progress. He had to reach the main power room and shut down all systems. If he could do that, odds were that the entire lab would collapse. He ducked and dodged a laser gunshot fired from behind, missing by a fraction of a hair._

 _He turned around, his eyes wide. "Damnit. They caught on so soon." He made a break and escaped from more laserfire from the troops. He tumbled off to the side, escaping into the hallway intersecting._

 _He was the only one left; the only one who was able to end this, end her. End it all. Ever since he came across Desierto, he found its people more than…robotic in tone. But only most. Those under the age of 16 were sane. Nobody was able to manipulate their own wills. Their president was Sandra Mercilicelia, a tongue-twisting last name, but she hated confusion. She hated how carefree others can be when not equally under a single influenced. That's when her little program came in._

 _All over the age of 16 were given certain 'shots'. If given one, a device connects to your cerebral area, and by a single press of a button, one can turn into a slave you can order around and wouldn't fight back. It was disgusting and inhumane, but Sandra had all the power, even her most trusted advisors were turned robotic._

 _Craig was the only one. Though borderline 17, he was about 16, and when he announced and revealed the intensions of Sandra desiring to overpower the rest of Ishgar for all of its power, the citizens had to fight back, but the psychological effect was like instant hypnotism. Those who somehow managed to slide in the injection were subjected to psychological play by Sandra herself, the queen of Hypnosis Magic._

 _This was anarchy, a horde of cockroaches lying underneath a bed just waiting to come out once you lay on the mattress._

 _Being a mutation, Craig was somehow unaffected. Being part Zeldoron and Excalon, he was fully conscious, and despite Sandra herself subjugating him to her most powerful level of hypnosis, Craig was immune to hypnotism and psychological influence; a permanent clean slate._

 _All of the troops that were the citizens that Sandra tucked into the lab for experiments on hypnotism were firing lasers down the hall. They closed in fast, but Craig realized there was a panel right next to him. Pivoting, he turned in front of the panel and activated the code to shut off the hallway. With the final push of the button, a long beep grated ears as a shutter closed from side to side and then up and down._

 _Craig huffed. He stepped back, relieved. "At least I bought myself some time." He looked off to the side, his gaze narrowing. "But I know I don't have much time to spare."_

 _A pair of footsteps were coming down from the hallway behind him. His ears twitched, hearing a gun adjusting. He turned around, his shock surmounting again as he saw a certain someone advancing. It was a boy his age, apparently 16 just like him. He was in the troopers uniform and he had short blonde hair. His gaze was empty behind is hazy blue eyes._

" _Jim!" Craig sounded surprised and glad at the same time. He couldn't be anymore glad to have met someone who was trying to escape just like him. He and the other met just a day ago, and already Craig and him had an understanding of one another. Craig had a goal; to find out who he was before his memory was wiped all those years ago. Jim had his own dream. He wished to live in a free world, a world in which no one would be under tyranny. His start was Desierto, to free his people._

 _Earlier he and Craig got disguises and ended up splitting…just what happened?_

" _Jim, you okay?" Craig asked._

 _Jim just walked on, holding up his laser gun._

 _Craig felt uneasy. "Hey, don't point that at me." He said, but he fell short when his comrade fired, the laserfire missing as Craig veered right, shifting and dodging. Sliding back up, Craig looked back. "Is this a joke?! We dropped that charade the moment we were caught!"_

 _Craig's eyes widened, a gasp coming from his throat. As he stared at Jim, it began to make sense. "When we were caught…wait, she failed to hypnotized me, but…" Craig's worries skyrocketed. As he looked at Jim with shock, he could feel his insides shudder. Slowly, his head shook as he stepped back. "Oh no…no…"_

 _Jim fired more lasers from his gun, but Craig ducked and dodged. He tumbled rolled and adjusted. He looked back at Jim, seeing his hollow eyes. "Jim!" He called out again, but was only stared at with a gun pointed to his head several feet away._

 _Craig and Jim were slowly tailing the other, their footing creating a large circle around the small hallway. Jim had one target, and that target was moving around, staring defiantly and worriedly. Worry. Strife. Prosecution. Such things he was not told. He had the order from Sandra._

' _The sheep who don't follow the shepherd will be slaughtered. Not a single one lives. End any defiance.'_

 _The code and order of Sandra's hypnosis was all he desired. To him, Craig Crius was nothing more than a sheep. His memories, his trust, all of the time he planned with Craig liberating the country, it never existed._

" _Jim! It's me!" Craig's been played for a fool before. And he knew the art of double crossing, and double agent. Usually the charade drops when no one's around. Just what did he do to provoke him? 'What did I do? How did she get to him? Jim, you had a strong will, so what happened?' He recalled mournfully that once you're under her magic, you're pretty much dead to the world. In return, the world was oblivious to you. The only connection was you and Sandra's desire. Her hypnosis was the most lethal in the world. Craig saw even the grumpiest and most defiant men get hypnotized right before his eyes. And he saw them shoot the other until they were all dead, proving that Sandra's magic was up until the point of death._

 _The horrible reality hit him. Jim was hypnotized. He was gone._

 _Still, Craig had to try. "Jim? Jim, it's me, okay? It's that guy you met on the street. It's me, Craig." He reasoned._

 _Jim continued circling around, his gun pointed at Craig. He gave no response._

" _Hey, you there? Jim! Jim!" Craig yelled out once more, but found that hard. Jim fired again, not a beat missed as Craig ducked and dodged another laser fire. Craig dodged another laser, unable to get closer. He could only go right as Jim was firing at him._

" _Damn you! Sandra!" Craig had no choice. He had to snap him out of it if he can. Unsheathing his dark red sword, Craig blocked the laser, making it ricochet off the blade towards the nearby wall. Craig bent his sword and tilted as he tried to fend off Jim's attacks. Jim fired profusely, but his face showed no emotion. When he fired a gun or used a weapon like a bomb, he always had some anxiety shown on his face. This wasn't Jim, not anymore. And Craig saw that._

 _He still was one when it came to persevering, however. He rushed on ahead, finding space to slash and cut the gun out of his grip. Craig fell atop of him, pinning him to the ground. Jim struggled to break free, albeit violently. With Craig's knee pinning his chest, he glared into the hypnotized eyes._

" _Jim, Jim look at me. Look at me when I'm talking to you." Craig said, his tone and voice much lower than before. "Jim, we made a promise, okay? Remember that promise?"_

 _Jim just stared at Craig, trying to reach up at him to choke him, but failing._

 _Craig nodded. "Yeah, you wanted to liberate order, make a society. A society that everyone can be whoever they want. You wanna be free, don't you? Don't you? You gotta show me. Okay? Show me!"_

 _Jim stopped moving at long last. He stared up at Craig, looking right at him. He was seemingly understanding. The haziness in his eyes didn't falter in the slightest, but he looked calmer._

" _That's it." Craig smiled, slowly letting up. He allowed for Jim to have room, since he didn't look like he was gonna strike. Craig got back up, with Jim slowly following. The man was slowly getting back up, and Craig stared at him, watching him stare._

 _It was a long pause between the two. Craig could see him clearly, but if his words could work, then maybe there was hope against her magic. That is, until Jim lunged at him violently, pinning Craig against the wall, hands around his neck._

" _GAH!" Craig gagged as his head with the steel wall, throbbing with pain. He was being choked, and Jim was no way letting him live. The haziness in his eyes never faltered still, showing how determined Sandra's magic was yet again. Craig struggled to get himself free. "J-Jim!"_

 _Jim's face was still showing no emotion. Craig forced himself to raise a leg and kicked Jim in the gut. The heavy impact threw Jim off Craig and towards the opposite wall._

 _Craig looked away from Jim as he was rising, watching the shut doors. He was in a tight spot, a very tight one. This was far from okay. He was caught cornered, between a rock and a hard place. He had little time left. He had to make a move. If he stayed around too long, the doors would open again, and then he'd be done for. Who knows how much more time he had?_

 _One thing was certain: He had to stop Jim, but he was gone._

 _Craig swallowed a lump. He stepped back, processing what had to be done. He did not like it, but it's gotta be done. He shook his head, his overwhelming responsibility overshadowing him. As Craig lost ground, Jim grabbed the gun, adjusting it and advanced onto Craig._

" _Jim…I'm asking you just one more time…" Craig's eyes shuddered, along with his body. His hold on the blood red sword wavered. "If you're there…show me."_

 _Jim fired again, his unemotional expression not showing any signs of his go-luckiness. He fired some more, but didn't land his marks on Craig. The boys were lost in their own worlds. Craig did not falter, but Jim was caught in the hold of Sandra, and to Craig, he was talking to a dead body._

" _I hated to admit this to myself, I honestly did…" Craig composed himself, stopping his shuddering. He began to unsheathe more of his blades. "But the facts are in…" He had all of his blades in his grasps and jaws, having a stance. "You're no longer the man I thought you were. You're a mindless drone. I swear, I'll make Sandra pay with her life." His blade hold tightened some, but his grip was still shuddering from what had to be done._

 _Teeth gritted as he recounted his time with Jim, before they were captured. They had a good run, and they both had dreams, but just like the rest, one dream ends here and now. A shadow went over Craig's head as he looked at Jim._

' _Jim…'_

 _His eyes misted, but his resolution was firm. This was it. If he doesn't stop him, then he'll die, and then no one could stop Sandra's fleet. His eyes shut, just as he was misting up harder._

 _Jim fired his gun again, but missed for the umpteenth time as Craig deflected with his mouth blade. With a harsh cry from the bottom of his throat, he closed the gap between himself and Jim, bringing his blades and passing him._

 _In a bright flash, time slowed down as Craig leaped behind him, and the body of the forever-lost Jim ascertained numerous marks all over, spilling blood. The hazy eyes remained that way, even as the 16-year-old fell over with an open wound along his neck, straight through the ribs, and torso._

 _Jim fell, his body landing on its back with a thud. The blood from his neck poured out as his hazy eyes went dark signaling his end._

 _Craig ran on ahead, daring not to look back. As he ran, tears poured down his cheeks. His mouth blade and swords were in hand, and his grip was so tight that no iron claw could pry them off. His salty tears streamed past his lips as they converged onto his chin, falling a single drop that splattered to the floor._

' _Goodbye…Jim…'_

 _Craig ran on, just as the security doors he had locked opened, the hypnotized troops under the spell firing lasers and advanced, going so far as to trample over Jim's corpse._

The memory left Craig oblivious to the world. He was so empty as he was looking at the ground the entire time. He was lost in cloud nine, his worries and insecurities clouded with the prospect of the return of hypnotism. Back then, the enemy was Sandra, and she wanted everything under her rule so no one could defy her power. He lost a friend because he couldn't undo hypnotizing without killing Sandra. He hated hypnotism, it caused him to lose valuable ones.

What he didn't realize, however, was that many of them saw the predicament he was in. They are stared at him despondently, seeing as how he was lost in his mourning. No one blamed him. They couldn't. They all stared, looking as Craig was lost.

"Craig…" Cana said low.

Craig looked back up, and he suddenly blitzed on ahead.

"Hey, Craig! Wait!" Lucy called out as Craig darted straight for the open doorway.

' _I have to hurry and see for myself. I have to see if I can stop the hypnosis. If I can't, there's a two-prong way. I can either stop the hypnotized himself, or I can take down that Guild Master. I know all too well why they're doing this.'_ "Scumbags too low to do their own dirty work." He mumbled as he shifted in front.

When he made it in front, his eyes widened a little, but his shock was still as swift as was the amount of static flying all around.

Natsu and Erza, Cana, and the others followed behind, all of them inquiring to extremes.

Natsu's eyes dilated, fixation slowly taking his senses. "…what?"

Erza's shock was equal. "I can't believe my eyes."

"Oh my goodness." Mirajane gasped.

Makarov stared into the room, his eyes wide. "It can't be…"

Everyone looking ahead saw what appeared to be an actual cauldron. The black inside was hollow with a number of lacrima for channeling energy towards a man without a shirt on. He was insidiously bulking with lots of wiring attached to him that same from the pot-top of the silver cauldron. With the front half of the cauldron exposed, inside was Laxus, behind a bulletproof window. Lightning and static crackled through the wiring as the Dragon Slayer was stuck inside, not moving as he rather sat cross-legged like a behaved dog.

Standing on a podium close by was a man in a purple cloak. He had messy brown hair and large glasses. His green eyes had a sense of red along the sides, signaling fatigue. His yellow shirt and tattered blue pants were accompanied by a pair of boots. The cloak also appeared to have a large Silver Cauldron emblem on it.

The Guild Master looked over his shoulder, realizing he had company. "Eh?"

"What so you think you're doing?" Erza demanded.

The Guild Master looked away. "Tch, they were supposed to keep you out while I work." He grinned. "But I guess this is as good as an opportunity can offer."

"Who are you?!" Makarov demanded.

The Guild Master whipped around, hissing as he revealed himself. "You really are an impatient bunch! Can't you see I'm in the middle of my best project?!" He took a moment, his pause giving way to his realization with the numerous guild marks he saw on a lot of people. "Oh, wait…" He grinned. "You're here for your friend, right?"

Makarov stepped forward again. His stare was cold and half-hearted. "I will ask one more time. Who. Are. You?" He demanded in a low scowl.

The Guild Master sneered, his excitement riling him up. "I'm Silver Cauldron's mastermind, he who puts ingredients onto the top, and mixes them until the recipe comes up perfect to where all else is irrelevant! I am Ghest, and I welcome you to my latest soon-to-be success!"

"Laxus!" Natsu shouted. "Laxus, snap out of it, would ya?!"

Laxus did not move. He was unable to respond as Natsu called out for him. He only stared ahead, eyes devoid of pupils.

Ghest smirked. "It's no use. We've played with his psychology and hypnosis long enough that yelling out to him won't do any good. Just ask his little targets. They were perfect subjects to how well he would listen to me."

Mirajane's eyes widened. "He's talking about the Thunder God Tribe."

"You mean he's been turning Laxus against them?" Gray exclaimed in horror.

Craig stared ahead, pacing a light bounce towards the Lightning Dragon Slayer. "So that's Laxus."

Ghest's smirk never lifted as he turned around. "I've been wondering for quite some time. If I had numbers, what would happen if I added quality to quantity? Then it hit me. When those four got captured that day, it was a sign, a sign to finally unleash my true power." His brow raised. "With this experiment, not only can I make the mightiest of mages do my bidding, but as a good measure, I can draw out their true power. I can make them exert so much magic that it puts shame to all mages alike."

"Wait, so if he hypnotized Laxus, does that mean he can use his full power on us?" Elfman sounded baffled, but at the same time scared. He knew how deadly Laxus was, and he sure would rather stay away from him.

Erza requipped a single sword, pointing it at Ghest from afar. "Tell us, what do you intend on turning Laxus into?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Everyone turned towards Craig, hearing him announce that one sentence. They were all a little clueless, but knew Craig was onto something given his experience with the ideal of psychological warfare.

"Why do you think bodyguards are hired? Why is there security? Because there are those who can't protect themselves. They'll use whatever resources and turn it into their advantage to claim power. They'll coax the strongest to be at their beckoned call to protect them, so that way none can oppose them. They wanna make a weapon out of the strongest people out there to make themselves look stronger. Since they can't do the heavy lifting themselves, they'll turn Laxus and whoever was unfortunate into a slave to claim the top." He shot a glare at Ghest. "Am I right?"

Ghest was about to offer a rebuttal, but he was caught startled when Craig was actually dead on. He wanted to be powerful, but was too weak to do it alone, and he had to resort to using force. He wanted to make even the strongest yield to him. Since Gildarts wasn't around, making do with Laxus was a break. He snickered. "Wow, you're even smarter than I thought you'd be."

Cana clutched a fist. "Alright, you got five seconds to give it up or we'll take back what is ours ourselves." She demanded.

"Yeah. People aren't tools you can twist to your desire." Lucy stated.

Ghest snickered as he looked over his shoulder. "And yet people are used and manipulated every day. That belief is nothing more than an overrated, misplaced idea that's nothing but meaningless words coming out of your mouths. Go ahead, deny it all you want, but it's true. Humans are tools to the other's disposal." He raised his hand. "So how's about I demonstrate for ya?"

"You can't!" Makarov yelled.

"Watch me, you crabby old geezer! Watch me unleash the full power of Laxus!" His fingers then snapped.

Craig felt an intense pressure change. Looking around, the room was beginning to feel the power resonating from the open cauldron. The lightning and static shrilling all around began to thrive. The lightbulbs above began to surge so much voltage that they shattered. The glass fell, causing Craig to cover up. The Dragon Slayer being used was crackling and discharging so much power. The static was so massive that the entire building's lighting was flickering on and off. The energy was brimming, and no one could remain still as the chamber and Laxus was shuddering.

Droy stumbled backwards, his hair on the fritz. "D-do you feel that?"

Jet was equally as perplexed. "T-this can't be…!"

"So much Magic Power." Erza couldn't believe it, but this was pure Magic Power that was coming from a single source. "Is this really all the magic Laxus has inside of him?"

"Man, talk about crazy." Cana's hair had static, causing it to stand up, along with everyone else.

Craig's slicked hair wasn't really fazed, but as much as he wanted to snark at Cana for her messy hair, he saw Laxus' eyes open up, His own eyes widened. "Everybody get down! Now!"

"What?" Natsu questioned.

The entire castle was seen from its rocky quarry, everything the castle stood for, and everything about the castle…completely exploded. A discharge of lightning and electricity went all around, roaring in the quarry. A pillar of lightning shot up from the castle, completely obliterating it from where it stood. The earth rumbled as everything went white and yellow. All anyone could have felt was a massive dose of lightning hit them in one go. The only one prepared being Craig as he ducked low so that the field of extreme lightning passed overhead.

One, maybe two, minutes passed before the dust and all of the debris settled. Craig was sprawled in the exact spot he was while everyone else was sent flying and was littering the ground in an unkempt manner. Debris covered many, while nearly all of them were petrified by the voltage they've sustained. Macao, Wakaba, Nab, along with the Thunder God Tribe, were all lying amongst the wreckage with the others, lost in the pain they've been given.

Freed's body twitched. "He's increased Laxus' reserves to extremes…"

Erza's body was petrified in static. She struggled to get up, but she managed. Fighting every nerve that tingled with electricity, she managed to find her footing. She looked around, inspecting the numerous bodies that fell, along with the castle.

"This…this is insane. I didn't know Laxus had so much might to destroy an entire sanctum-!" Again she was left petrified, but not because of the static coursing through the air; something far worse.

Natsu opened one eye as he got up. "What is it, Er-?!" He too was caught speechless as he looked ahead.

Gajeel's eyes widened. "No way…"

"Hang on, are you saying, that he can make Laxus use _that_?" Lucy exasperated, barely able to get up.

Cana's shaken body was looking ahead, lightning surging around the form of Laxus. Her purplish eyes were of great shock, along with the rest of her. "This can't be. He can make Laxus…" Ahead of her was Laxus, and he was a brute. His muscularity was enhanced considerably, and his canines were all stretched out like Dragon Slayer fangs. His white eyes were now streaming static, his veins more prominent than before. "He can make Laxus use his full Dragon Slayer Magic?"

Craig goy up, unhindered. His eyes were narrow as he looked at Laxus. "God, three minutes in, and the guy's already pissing me off…"

Ghest emerged from the rubble, seemingly surprised. His attire was torn up some, but he was shocked that his experiment worked. "It…it worked!" He yelled. He shot up. "Success! I have now unlocked Laxus' powers to exceed their limitations!"

Makarov clutched his fists, his anger rising. "You madman…!"

Ghest smirked. He raised his fingers. "Heh."

With a snap of fingers, Laxus obeyed. The Lightning Dragon Slayer turned into a bolt of lightning and disappeared. Makarov's eyes widened when he felt an immense magic energy swell behind. Before he had the chance to turn around, Laxus' arm was drenched in heavy lightning. As it was brought down like a battering ram, the impact made a thunderous appeal. Again another lightning show flashed, and among the sound of thunder and lightning, rock and debris of the castle surged. The few members close by all screamed as they were engulfed in the lightning. Once the lightning show faded, a few flashes and Laxus stood above his grandfather, standing like a soldier with a hefty bulk.

Makarov was in the center of a crater, his small frame and old age not helping him as he winced in agony. The Guild Master grunted as every bone in his body ached. That last attacked did him in, and he was unable to move.

"Gn-gnnnngh,,,!" Struggled all he might, but the elderly man was in no position to attack. "Laxus…I can't believe they let this happen to you…"

"Master!" Erza called out.

Makarov turned his head. "Erza! Stay back!"

Erza requipped into her Lightning Empress Armor, readying herself. She twirled her spear around, readying her technique. "Don't worry. I can tolerate him."

"You think so?" Ghest challenged. "Go ahead, defeat me, but the only way now to undo the hypnosis is to hit him so hard that he'll fall. Doubt it'll happen though."

Gray stood back up, his hands pressed together. "You think you've won this, but you're dead wrong!"

Juvia stood up alongside him. "Fairy Tail never gives up the fight!"

Gajeel was next. "I was looking for an excuse to punch that light bulb. Now I got the chance."

Natsu smirked, the glee on his face all too clear. "This is so awesome! I can't wait to sock him I the teeth! I've been waiting for this chance for a long time coming! You and me!"

All of the mentioned who were still able to get up readied to attack. They got their spells set, and their attacks were charging up. But as they readied, Cana was gonna make her mark.

"Alright, a little Sun Strength should-!"

"Brownie!" Craig warned.

"Huh?" Cana looked back at Craig, who was instead looking wearily ahead. "What's wrong?"

Craig's eyes narrowed. "Don't be stupid. You know something bad is gonna happen." And truth be told, Craig was right. Cana wanted to argue, but she learned from her experience, and when Craig says something, it's true. He was right, as everyone was running into a deathtrap. Cana knew all too well. She was damaged from that last explosion. She could only watch as the others made the foolhardy choice.

"You're going down, Laxus!" Natsu challenged. His Fire Dragon's Iron Fist connected with Laxus' bare chest. It felt like hitting an iron wall. Natsu's feet planted, but his fist was not moving the Dragon Slayer in the slightest. "Wait, what-GAAAAAH!" Laxus' close-range did have some drawbacks. Natsu was electrocuted right on the spot, high voltage pouring through every vein in his body. The heavy dose of lightning was causing him to stumble backwards, causing him to be open.

"Finish this." Ghest snapped his fingers.

Laxus' eyes widened, and he opened his mouth. A massive roar bellowed, and a heinous beam of lightning fired with great might. The beam was so huge that it could've enveloped the entire guild hall.

Natsu. Gajeel, and everybody else who went too attack; their attacks all faded as they were fried from exposure to Laxus' Lightning Dragon's Roar. Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, everyone fell victim. Another explosion of lightning traveled in all directions, with many currents traveling underground and prodding out of the cracks. Nearby debris was obliterated, and Craig and Cana hid behind a singular piece of rock in the distance while bodies and rock flew with the lightning.

When it all settled, Craig and Cana both peeked their heads slowly above the rock mound. Their bodies slowly arose as they began to take in the scenery. The landscape had changed. The rock was reduced to nothing, leaving bare ground in a large radius. The area beyond was rock mound upon rock mound, making stepping stones mixed with paralyzed bodies. Natsu and Gajeel were both dazed, their bodies twitching as they were paralyzed and unable to respond.

Erza was on a knee, huffing and panting close by. Her armor was still in one piece at least, but even though it was supposed to reduce the lightning damage, she could barely tolerate that much. "Laxus' power is too great. I never thought I'd be incapacitated like this so early." She chided to herself, mentally cursing for Laxus' superior prowess. "Damn you…!"

Erza charged again, lunging with her spear. Laxus disappeared in lightning, much to Erza's shock. _'He's faster than before?!'_ Laxus reappeared above, his hulking physique dominating. Erza was in mid-lunge and was unable to gain footing before Laxus brought his two hands together. Lightning surged crazy and a pillar of light shot up. The ground trembled in fear as it was broken yet again. Erza screamed as her spine was slammed down on by Laxus and his Lightning Dragon's Jaw. The harsh impact was so gruesome that everyone who wasn't blind cringed as they could hear her bones crackle.

Natsu cringed as he saw the feint image of Erza getting struck down by Laxus. "Erza!" He screamed.

The redhead requipped into her default armor once Laxus let up. The hypnotized man stood tall over her. The redheaded S-Class Mage was down, her body coated in static, making her limbs cringe as she was unable to stand. Her teeth gritted.

' _That one hit. It was so full of muscle and Magic Power. I don't think I can take another one directly. I can't move either. Damnit! What does it take to defeat him if his power's already through the roof? Even as a guild, are we all that much weaker than him?'_ She thought in discontent.

Ghest smirked, his sneer escalating to new levels. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this. Fairy Tail's been defeated by its own mage. How's it feel that your most reliable has conquered you?" His eyes narrowed. "Does it make you feel contempt? Despair? Sadness? Well…" He chuckled before inhaling. "We'll take care of that once I finish up the rest of you. I think my next target will be Jura of Lamia Scale, I could use a Wizard Saint in my arsenal of hypnotized underlings." He raised his chin. "Silver Cauldron will stir up all of Fiore in a maelstrom that no one shall be safe from!"

As he laughed, Erza and Natsu and many of the other guild members were unable to respond. They were not strong enough to contain Laxus' overload of Magic Power. By hypnotizing and on command, Ghest was able to draw out Laxus' wrath and highest level of Magic Power. Was there really any hope?

Natsu punched the ground. "Damnit, how the hell are we supposed to bring this guy back to his sense?!"

"End them!" Ghest commanded.

"Hey!"

Ghest raised a brow, humming with question. Laxus' static-brimming body looked up as well, seeing something with a thing jacket tied around their waist, holding three sheaths in place.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you." It was none other than Craig, and he was getting Laxus' attention for sure now.

Ghest raised a brow. "Eh, who are you supposed to be?"

"I wasn't talking to you." Craig spited, making Ghest reel back with shock. He looked back at Laxus. "Hey, I don't care whether or not you're in there, but I'll tell you this. It isn't funny when you end up killing your own when you're not conscious to witness. If you're expecting a laugh, no one's gonna be laughing with this excuse of a miserable joke."

"Oh please, like you have anything to say to reach Laxus." Ghest answered. "Like I said, defeat me, but the only way to end the hypnosis is to defeat Laxus. And we all know that's impossible the way things are now."

Craig pointed a blood red sword at Ghest, catching his attention yet again. The man fell silent as Craig leered at him, a primal gaze so dark and so silent; a ghost was staring at him, and the Guild Master could only look in subtle fright.

"Have it your way." Craig answered.

Cana looked at him. "Craig…"

"Don't say it, Cana. I know." He said. "I'll try not to kill him, but don't expect him to come out of this with no less than a few wounds. You just worry about getting the redhead to safety." His eyes narrowed. "Mistakes sometimes repeat, but I'll put him in his place and snap him out of it."

Cana can understand. Craig was sound and resolute. He refused to let another ally end in the hands of hypnosis. This time, he'll snap him out, and get Laxus' conscience back for sure. Sandra was another story. Her magic was permanent until her death. Until the victim's death. This wasn't Sandra, and as long as he had hope, as long as he never gave up, he will never stop trying to help mindless drones. They were sentient, and they needed to snap back to reality. And Craig wasn't gonna end them as long as they were on his side and they were innocent. He's terrible with promises, and he hates keeping them, but he'll never let hypnosis tale over again. Not while he has a mind of his own.

As Craig and Laxus stared at one another, one with a blood red sword and the other crackling in lightning, their terrorizing fangs and teeth were against the other. This was a battle no one could walk away from.

Cana passed Laxus, grabbing Erza. "I gotcha."

Erza winced in pain. "Cana…"

"Stay still, I'll get you elsewhere." The brunette hoisted Erza's shoulder over her neck and stood up. "This'll be a bit rough, but hang on."

"Okay." Erza winced as Cana started moving away, closer towards Natsu. The immobilized Dragon Slayer was unable to respond as Cana was getting Erza towards him.

"Erza…" Natsu cringed again.

"Natsu…" Erza muttered. She was unable to protect him with her own power. She hated this feeling, but at least she and Natsu weren't dead. "Cana, set me down next to him."

Cana did as told. Once she got to the point, she put Erza down, lying next to Natsu. The brunette huffed in pain as she overlooked her defeated comrades. "You sure you all are gonna be okay?"

Erza nodded. "Yes, thank you." She frowned. "But…"

Cana turned around, looking at Craig. His feet were spread apart and he snapped his jaws, as if he was ready to take a bite out of Laxus. The brunette looked back at Natsu and Erza, her frown more serious.

"I'd rather worry about Laxus if I were you." Was her only say in the matter.

Erza looked ahead. "That's my point…this can go…"

"Erza." Cana stopped the S-Class Mage cold. Her purple eyes darted into Erza's brown ones. Her eyes narrowed, silencing her. "You and I both know how this will turn out. You saw what happened in those flashbacks, and don't you dare deny it…Craig is gonna bring Laxus to his senses."

Natsu and Erza looked at each other, sharing a similar gaze of wonder. They knew Craig was…something else. They saw the flashbacks, and they knew he took down enemies with so much Magic Power that it'd put Gildarts to shame. For Craig, he'll pull through…alone.

Ghest sneered down from high above the rock mounds. "Laxus, destroy that fool."

Laxus clutched his fists, lightning beginning to crackle profusely. He heard the command, and by any means, he was gonna follow it. Anything that stood in his way, he will destroy it. It didn't matter if it was sentient. He must and will end Craig.

Craig kept his blood red sword drawn, pointing it at Laxus with a heightened stance. "I guess it's the hard way."

Laxus disappeared in a bolt of lightning. He ended up directly in front of Craig, with the energy fiercer than ever. He clutched a fist brimming in harsh Dragon Slayer lightning and threw a hook punch down at Craig. Craig flicked his blood red sword over towards his left hand and used his now-open right hand to catch Laxus' attack. Immediately he was met with an immense voltage that coursed through his veins. The discharge of lightning poured with so much intensity, and yet Craig endured it with gritting teeth.

"Is that all you got?" Craig challenged, still blocking Laxus' bulk with the one hand, he swung his left arm in a full loop and slashed upwards, cutting into Laxus' left pectoral and shoulder. The Dragon Slayer lurched and faltered back from the slash and Craig got a foot behind himself. He brought the sword around and attacked in a sideways stab manner, but Laxus grabbed the sharp blade, holding it in place.

The menacing look on Laxus' face was challenged with Craig's own expression, his snarling, authoritative-defiant expression glaring so hard that his eyes were sharp and predatory. Lightning surged down the sword again and Craig was electrocuted with immense levels of Dragon Slayer lightning, and yet he still hung in there, not at all deterred.

"I've felt worse voltage!" He challenged. Compared to the past, where he's dealt with many who specialized in lightning, all he felt was a harsh vibration course through him. It stung only a little, but it didn't hurt as many would think. He twisted his arm and yanked, prying the sword out of Laxus' hold and having the sharp edges cut into the Dragon Slayer's fingers.

Craig twirled the blade around and put it back into its sheath. He readied as he was going to go hands-on.

Laxus charged again, fists coated in lightning. Craig lunged ahead, meeting Laxus in the middle. Craig blocked and parried a number of Laxus' physical assaults with his armbands, which were that if titanium and heavy. He blocked and held his ground, sliding and maneuvering around Laxus as his larger body gave him less maneuverability in this fight. Eventually, Craig found an opening once Laxus went for a lightning-coated kick. He flipped himself so that his head and nose was facing the rolling kick beneath, and his lower body was kicked up, so he had the chance to backwards-axe kick Laxus in the face. The blow was so powerful with the influence of Craig's leg weights that Laxus stumbled backwards.

When he opened his eyes and looked back up, Craig was in front, a fist balled up and reeled it back.

" **Smash!** "

With a devastating punch to the face, Craig's impact made a bone-cracking sound erupt. Laxus was momentarily dazed as the shock left him in suspense until the shock finally caught up to him. He shot back, leaving a dirt trail to follow.

The enemy found his footing and slid along the round. As he did, he whipped his head up front, disregarding the pain flaring on his left cheekbone. Hands stretched out, he unleashed a barrage of orbs that resembled much like ions. The huge discharge fired like bullets the size of cannonballs and with equal fire power. Craig veered and shifted left and right, sliding and maneuvering around each one that went his way. When one went straight for him, he took a leap and flipped right overhead, dodging and landing as the last of the move exploded in a display of immense lightning power. A discharge field erupted behind Craig, but that only served to give him a tailwind as he closed the gap between him and Laxus.

Craig clutched a fist as he was right beneath Laxus, who brought his hands together with lightning surging so much that the earth beneath crackled with lightning. He brought his Lightning Dragon's Jaw down, just as Craig brought his fist up.

" **Soaring Pain!** "

Apparently Craig was just a little faster. With a jump added into his uppercut, he unleashed a gruesome uppercut right underneath Laxus' jaw. The impact was so terrifying that it stopped Laxus cold and sent him flying skyward by at least fifteen feet.

Laxus regained himself while in the air and pointed his hands down at Craig. The midair Dragon Slayer unleashed another barrage of overgrown ions, discharging them with the position to make it look like bombs dropping. Craig zoomed and zipped, running to dodge the impending attacks coming from below and dropping with voltage to erupt so hazardously. The ground rumbled and shook violently, but he jumped right through various lines of static that went all over the place.

"You're kidding, right?" Bisca wondered.

"Is he…really putting Laxus on the defensive?" Alzack questioned.

"He's taking him on like he was a chump." Gajeel grunted, his body still partly paralyzed.

Cana looked ahead, disregarding what various comments were being thrown out. It mattered not what they said, for she knew that Craig would win, one way or another. She's watched his numerous fights, and all of the solo ones he's endured always ended with his end on top. She still thought he was despicable, no question, but in the end she always ends up watching him kick ass like a demon.

Craig pivoted and looked up at the incoming bombs. As they fell down, he began to collect upon himself, watching the overgrown ions fall like bombs. As he watched them descend, time began to slow down. He looked on, zeroing in on the energy waves aiming right for him.

' _I can see it again, the chi flow.'_ Craig saw it for sure, and this was as good as an opportunity could get. He saw chi waves crackle and mingle within the condensed spheres of lightning, the lightning orbs themselves but hundreds upon hundreds of strings that Craig could envision.

Finally, he made a jump. He lunged straight up at Laxus, his hands both as light as feathers. As he passed a falling orb of energy, he passed his left palm across, the fingers and the chi flow catching the various waves of energy flaring. Like he did against Essence and the Behemoth, Craig did the impossible, and made the chi flow his own. His left hand was coated in lightning, shaped into a prolonged blade. His right arm did the same thing, grazing an incoming bomb and making another chi blade.

His eyes narrowed, his mind as empty as a hollow shell.

He jumped from bomb to bomb, his feet planted and leaping from one to another like stepping stones. As he jumped, he slashed his blades, the lightning coating his arms slicing straight through incoming attacks until he took the final leap above the last large ion.

"Did he just jump on actual lightning?!" Levy gasped.

"How!?" Elfman exasperated.

Craig slashed a chi blade, the impact so gruesome Laxus screamed out in pain as he fell in a steep slant towards the ground. He landed with an insidious thud, making dust fly. Craig landed, but once he got into his crouched position, he darted after Laxus.

' _I have to keep moving. If I stop, the chi flow is gonna end.'_ He reminded himself.

Laxus emerged from the dust cloud, somewhat enraged. Lightning crackled all around his body, and he extended his hand out as Craig. He fired a roaring blast of lightning that made the earth and land alike shudder in fright. As the blast of lightning went after Craig, he crossed both blades and slashed. The lightning-on-lightning attack making an X formation. Craig beamed right on through, cutting right down the middle and dissipating the blast of lightning.

"What?!" Natsu exasperated.

Craig slid in front of Laxus, pivoting and spiraling in place. The chi blades followed, slashing Laxus with his own lightning a second time. The hypnotized Dragon Slayer stumbled back as Craig was on the offensive. He slashed and didn't let up, and Laxus could only block as his own lightning cut right into his fiber.

Finally reaching a critical point, Laxus jumped away in a backwards skid, missing Craig's horizontal swipe. The Lightning Dragon Slayer opened his mouth, unleashing another Lightning Dragon's Roar of voluminous magnitude. The immense and compressed beam of lighting traveled across the ground, reaching Craig. As the attack closed in, Craig did a vertical flip, the very brink of his body barely missing the intense beam of lightning heading his way. As he flipped, his feet landed on the lightning beam's top, which he used as a stepping stone for a much larger leap.

"That can't be right!" Gray yelled.

"He can actually travel atop of lightning? What kind of energy is he using?" Makarov questioned with intense disbelief.

Craig flipped again, coming down onto Laxus with both blades crossed in another X formation. His teeth gritted, and he was ready to finish this, one way or another. Laxus' attack dissipated, and the Dragon Slayer didn't look like he was gonna survive this next attack.

" **Energy Arts – Furious Slice Crash!** "

Craig slashed in an X, the lightning blades following him. Just as he was making contact with Laxus, the mage disappeared in a bolt of lightning, dodging the attack. Time slowed down as Craig's shock surmounted him, ending up losing momentum and beginning to fall towards the ground. _'He…vanished?'_

Laxus reappeared behind Craig as he continued to fall. The hypnotized mage at full power had his fists coated in lightning and he drove a punch to Craig's left ribs. The impact was so intense that Craig felt his gag reflexes kick in. Pain flared as his chi blades dissipated. With the chi blades gone, Craig had nothing to use against Laxus. Laxus sent Craig flying forwards, but he didn't let up. He lunged ahead, following Craig and forcing him to turn around. He unleashed a barrage of punches to Craig's jaw, abdomen, and all over, keeping him in midair and flying backwards. Craig felt nothing short of intense agony, boiling up with every blow. The lightning was a bonus, but it felt like stabs with every impact. Another blow across his own cheek and he felt his muscles flare with intense pain, but that was just the tip of the iceberg.

Laxus disappeared in a second bolt of lightning, reappearing behind Craig as he continued to sail backwards. Laxus put both hands together and made them crackle in lightning. He unleashed a sideways Lightning Dragon's Jaw, the blow connecting with Craig's back. Craig's world went blank for just that one moment, and the impact was like a baseball to a bat, because Craig gagged blood as he went soaring skyward, uncontrollably flipping with zero momentum.

"Craig!" Cana yelled out.

Laxus opened his mouth, and static and lightning infiltrated through the gums. With Craig unable to respond properly, he unleashed his attack. Another monstrous beam of lightning blasted from his mouth, another roar that traveled through the sky, making a sideways pillar that reached up towards ten heavens, dissipating any clouds in the sky. Craig was engulfed in the monstrous attack, a wall of sheer voltage hitting him head-on.

A yellow explosion engulfed the skies, making everyone cover up as overflowing lightning reached them from the scouring above. The pain was far from okay as their arms tingled in lightning.

The explosion settled, dissipating dust from below. As Laxus stood tall and full of confidence, Craig fell from the sky, looking like he wasn't able to move. He fell on his side with an ear-splitting thud, making the rock beneath that broke his fall shatter. He let out another horrendous shout of pain, his body suffering from voltage and stunning pain again.

He winced on the ground, his eyes opening back up. His sharp teeth gritted to subdue any pain accumulating. Persevering, he tried to get up, craning his neck to stare at Laxus. His anger and annoyance was at a peak, and yet he w=refused to stay down.

"You're still alive? Even after all of those full power attacks?" Ghest speculated with shock. "You must have some crazy death wish, kid."

Craig stomped, finally back on his feet. He was bruised and battered, but he was far from panting. Static overflowed his body, though he was fighting paralysis with all that he had. Erza and Natsu and the others were just overcoming their own paralysis, and they couldn't move, but Craig took a roar head on and he was moving like he got out of bed. The static all around him was fairly great, but it wasn't something to hold him back.

"I'll make this clear for you." He said. "You will never win. The bad guy never wins in the end." He stomped yet again. "Come on! Was that really your best shot?! I've been hit by a freakin mountain and gods! You think you can stop me?! Hit me with your best shots, assholes!" He challenged with an exasperated roar. One could say Craig may have gone mad, but it's true that he's suffered far worse, hence his body still moving with every gesticulation.

"Is he nuts?!" Warren exclaimed.

"He just might get killed!" Wendy shuddered in fright.

"Craig! Stop!" Makarov yelled out.

Ghest's eyes narrowed; left eye twitching. His anger was reaching a critical point. He had it with Craig. He wanted him gone. "Grrr! Fine! We'll have it _your_ way! Laxus! Kill him!"

Laxus gathered a great swell of lightning, his Magic Power blooming with so much monstrous force. The Dragon Slayer opened his mouth, firing a much stronger blast of his Lightning Dragon's Roar. The roar was almost twice as big as it was before. The ground nearly split into fragments with cracks resembling lightning as the attack traveled across the ground. The beam was making way for Craig as he hunched over, raising a row with a twisted snarl as all he saw was yellow.

He embraced the impact heading his way, knowing that no matter what, he will not let Laxus have his way. As he was low on options, he knew he couldn't dodge, nor block, and cutting through it would be another story. He could probably do that, but something was telling him to just…wait. Everything for Craig went from yellow to black as the attack closed its gap, and the roaring of the incoming attack seemed to fade away into a silence.

 _Craig, still nine it seemed. He was in his green hakamas and top, and he was standing in the lush flat top with a view of a ninety or hundred-year-old man who was still kicking with no brakes in his compartment. The man looked at Batto-Ba, petting him with a soft grin. The large wyvern growled low in satisfaction._

 _He looked around, looking at the nearby rock slab that looked to be a makeshift bench. Curious as he was, he waltzed on over and looked down at the rock slab. It was half an inch thick, but looked fairly sturdy. He looked down at his two fingers._

" _Hmmm…how did he do that chi thing again?" He questioned. The first thing he recounted was him closing his eyes, and then channeling the energy. He exhaled, and inhaled. Exhaled, and inhaled. He calmed himself, trying to focus all of his chi to bending and coursing into his fingertips. He took a minute, but when he finally got it, he struck down with his two fingers like a chop, hitting the slab of rock. At first he thought it was a delayed reaction, but the rock was unmoved, as was Craig. His eyes slowly misted up as his two fingers began to swell._

" _Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" He yelled, holding his two swollen fingers as they were in pain. "Ow! Stupid rock!"_

 _He heard an old laughter from behind, the attention he was getting finally received. Craig turned around, and saw the old man and wyvern looking at him. "I see you're still trying to get the chi concept down." The old man grinned._

 _Craig turned away at his own embarrassment. "Stupid rock."_

 _The old man laughed yet again. "Don't fret, Craig, you'll get there. I'll help you out."_

 _Craig turned around, the swelling finally settling down. "Your chi is too good! You can shatter boulders with two fingers, you can move paper beneath bowls, and you can even do…" He tried an odd and wild swiping motion. "That!"_

 _The smiling old man chuckled yet again. "Yes, I suppose this stuff does take years to develop. Well, we'll keep practicing with that, but for now, why don't I keep your eyes up to where they should be, what do you say?"_

 _Craig frowned. Ever since he witnessed the chi blades, the rock smashing, and the paper spinning, he's been practicing with his teacher's back turned. He's only had little progress, but he thought he was getting there. A few setbacks including headaches and near-broken appendages, but nothing Craig couldn't recover from._

" _Okay." He huffed._

" _Good, what I'll be showing you is very much like an adaptation of the technique I developed from the chi blades, can you explain what the steps are?"_

" _Uh…feel the energy in your arms…uh, relax muscles, and…uh…no thinking, but picture the flow of chi coming at you…?" He sounded questionable. Even he kind of forgot. It was all starting go by instinct in his books that he had trouble explaining._

" _Close. You need to relax all muscles, and clear your mind. Only picture the flow of chi and the waves of energy that flow like rivers in the tips of your fingers. An energy wave coming right at you, you need to make it become one. That's the chi blade method. However, this next technique is gonna be different." The old man walked away, over to where Batto-Ba was. He stood several feet away from the wyvern, readying himself._

" _This technique, it has the same steps. You need to relax, clear your mind, and you have to picture. But now you have to do more than just shape and bend it as a weapon."_

 _Craig blinked. "Like…?"_

" _You need to make it…as a projectile."_

" _A projectile?" Craig questioned. "You mean like return the attack to its sender."_

" _Exactly, BUT, if you can do this correctly, then you can send it back with twice the stored power, perhaps three times." He explained. He faced Batto-Ba, his hands spread out. "The next steps, they're to see and picture the chi flow. Then, you have to guide that flow into a compressed point. You need to guide so much that it can fit into a single point only you can bend and compress. Once you believe you gathered enough…you release. Batto-Ba!"_

 _The wyvern opened his mouth, gathering energy to fire a beam. Craig watched in anticipation as to how his tutor was gonna defend. With the blade technique? But he said he was gonna compress it into a sphere?_

 _The wyvern unleashed his blast of energy at the old man. The old man did not move to block or dodge. All he really did was take a deep breath, calmed his mind, and he swerved his arms into small circles. As the small energy blast closed in, he got a foot behind for some traction. The blast made contact, but the beam diverged, and it followed the flow of his arms into a single spot, like a small spiral converging onto a single point. Craig was wide-eyed as the old man was taking in more and more of the small beam and it was being molded and shaped into a compressed sphere of energy in his center. Batto-Ba let up, allowing for the old man to show Craig the compressed energy in his palms._

" _Whoa." Craig muttered._

" _You see? I channeled the chi of the attack into a single point. And notice what I'm doing?" He referred towards his abdomen, where his hands were cupping and suppressing each different section of the sphere the size of a baseball. The blue energy was perfectly round, and it looked very much contained._

 _The old man turned towards the blue sky, facing away from the sun in the west. "Now watch as I unleash all of my energy." He hunched over and brought the hands behind the sphere. He raised them, and he let out a loud scream as he projected all of the compressed chi skyward. The energy stored and compressed was twice as powerful as it was when unleashed onto him, and he sent all of that energy into a large beam. The beam was twice as large as the one Batto-Ba fired, and it roared with so much intensity. It could've been seen from miles away all the way up into the sky._

 _Craig's mouth gaped wide, his shock so great that he was borderline paling. Awesome couldn't even begin to summarize what he had just witnessed. The chi blades were great in close-range, and now he had an offensive to learn for long-range._

 _The man looked back at Craig, grinning as he looked at his shocked face. "Ho! I see chi's fun, right?" His eyes opened again, but his gaze, it was much more serious, just like after he showed Craig that chi blade technique. "Craig, do you remember what I said before? You can do this."_

 _Craig's head tilted. "I could?"_

 _The old man smiled. "I have no doubt in my mind. You CAN do it. You'll remember; remember that you have this special gift, a gift unlike any other. If you mix that with your chi…you can turn any form of magic into your own defense. You'll stop large rocks and beasts with just a stare, or even bend fire, run on lightning. You can change the world's face, and make it something new that no one ever could have before."_

Craig's eyes widened, a gasp escaping his throat.

The roar of Laxus' attack erupted, engulfing everything within sight in a harsh explosion of sheer lightning. The lightning itself, obliterated the earth beneath, and the shockwaves were so potent that the fallen mages were turned over. Natsu and everyone else close by covered up as the earth rumbled in fright and terror. Happy and the other Exceeds were sent flying off randomly, and many more barely held on as the sheer roar seemingly obliterated, nee, leveled everything.

"He's exerting so much Magic Power!" Cana shouted out.

"I can't believe Laxus has this much! It's insane!" Gray yelled through the maelstrom.

Everyone held on as the dust and raging earth shuddered with ferocity beyond comprehension. They all hung ion, and soon enough, the blast wave finally dissipated. The waves of electricity crackled through the cracks in the ground, and the flashing was beginning to disperse.

Ghest smirked. "Heh, I knew I could draw the full power of the mightiest of mages. At last, I got rid of some impudent scum!"

As he laughed, Laxus stared at the dissipating dust cloud. His bright yellow eyes went wide when he saw something within the dust cloud, conjuring something. The dust cloud whisked itself off, and it revealed Craig.

Ghest's eyes widened. "What? Impossible!"

Natsu's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "No way!"

"He survived?!" Gray yelled.

Erza looked perplexed. "He didn't even look like he suffered a single scratch from that attack. But how could he endure such a…" She trailed off as she looked at the energy that was all around him. The static and discharged energy waves were all drawing into the center. "What is he…?"

Cana move a piece of rock over her off to the side. She looked back at Craig, seeing as how he was doing something weird. "Craig?"

In Craig's center, he was cupping and containing what appeared to be a yellow sphere. It was no bigger than a baseball, but it was pure lightning that he got to converge from Laxus' immense roar. All of that Magic Power that was supposed to hit him spiraled and converged towards the tip. His arms were coated in static, but they didn't look stressed. He stared ahead, glowering at Laxus with a clear conscience.

Cana was gain startled. "Cranky, you persevered?!"

Ghest clutched his fists. "Grr! How?! I put that spell's capacity to 110%. You shouldn't even be alive!"

"Drawing out power through rage and hypnosis, bending those to do your bidding. You're a very skewed human being." Craig cursed. He moved his hands around the sphere, keeping the energy contained.

Ghest swiped his arm from atop his rocky unstable perch. "Laxus, kill that defiant twerp! Another roar!"

Laxus opened his mouth, and a massive flow of energy began to surge for the umpteenth time. He released another blast of lightning that went blazing across the ground, heading after Craig. The attack closed on in, and Craig kept moving his hands around the small sphere, keeping its shape. His eyes narrowed as the next attack came after him. Getting a foot behind, Craig held his ground, extending his arms ahead and swirling the chi from the incoming lightning around, channeling into the compressed sphere of lightning. The monstrous beam kept raging, and yet Craig was using the chi flow and whirling it so that it was transcending into the biding lightning. The ground shuddered and numerous sparks flared from the sphere, crackling with so much intensity. Craig suffered a crackling sting everywhere he moved his arms, but he was channeling the remnant energy still around into the compression state, morphing a slightly larger sphere of lightning; this one crackling like crazy.

"He channeled Laxus' attack." Gajeel observed with immense shock.

"You're kidding. Just how many more surprises is this guy about?" Gray wondered with shock. "I know this guy doesn't have magic, but how else is he doing that…?"

Craig glared ahead as he was still handling the massive energy in his palms. The sphere was overwhelming, but nothing he wasn't gonna get through. He looked on as Ghest was losing his patience. This next one would decide it.

Clutching his fists, Ghest was out of breath. He was scared. He had to defeat Craig. He had to use Laxus' most powerful spell. With the amount of magic he had, it should be no problem. Right? He never had a lot of magic, but as long as he had a lot supplied by other powerful mages, then he should be in the clear. He snapped his fingers, his agitation causing him to yell out.

"Use the last of your magic at full blast! Obliterate him!"

Laxus raised his hands, a large magic circle appearing over his head. All of the lightning that was centered around Laxus drew into the circle, where a massive halberd of pure lightning was morphing. The intensity was so great that the ground beneath cracked some from the pressure given off. This was Laxus' more powerful version of spells: Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd.

Craig remained silent and steadfast as he watched Laxus throw the sphere with all of his might. The attack traveled, creating the sound of thunder with every yard crossed. The halberd closed in at rapid speed, many worried that wasn't gonna be able to handle it.

But Craig doesn't stand up for no reason.

The halberd collided with Craig's sphere. Craig swirled his arms around and yelled out as he was trying to suppress the energy that was coming at him. The impact was so powerful that it was pushing him back, his feet sliding against the ground. Still, the massive flow of pure lightning converged, compressing as his chi flow was containing the full impact and biding it into the sphere. Lightning discharged on so many levels, but no matter what, Craig refused to have himself be beaten by his own impulse. He had every bit of his chi channel and guide the energy within the lightning, making it surge into the compressed sphere.

Once he came to a stop, he maintained his footing, and kept cupping the sphere of lightning. Static still struck him, but he was far from deterred as he compressed the sphere into a smaller fragment. Everyone watching was paralyzed in astonishment as Craig had in his hands Magic Power channeled and controlled by his chi. He stared ahead, his position proper.

Ghest was wide-eyed. "W-what?! N-no! No!" He looked down at Laxus. "Fire again!"

Laxus clutched his fists, veins popping out of his Dragon Slayer body, and yet he could only gather a few sparks. Otherwise, he was depleted. Ghest looked back up, horrified.

"Time for you to wake up!" Craig screamed. He surged and swirled his hands around, guiding the small sphere.

" **Energy Arts – Bide Exploder!** "

As Craig yelled out that attack name he made up on the spot, he brought his head forward, shooting his arms straight out at Laxus. The compressed energy was finally unleashed in a monstrous yellow beam of Dragon Slayer Lightning. Enormous amounts of dust and winds went flying like shockwaves on all sides as the lightning blast went back at Laxus with far more power than anyone could have expected. The beam was so wide and so potent that it was like the Jupiter Cannon – only three times greater!

Laxus gasped and went wide-eyed. He was unable to respond due to being hypnotized, but he was left stunned as the sudden burst of power went after him in one go. The beam swallowed him whole, and all that was seen was yellow. Everyone covered up as a yellow explosion erupted like crazy. The explosion shot billions of lights and voltage straight up into the sky, flashing and flickering like pillars disappearing and reappearing. The shockwaves from the discharge also exploded, expanding so far out that everyone was engulfed into the cataclysmic waves that leveled everything in sight. Dust and high winds surged like a hurricane added in with a thunderstorm, lightning and yellow blinding everything and everyone.

Cana was right beside Erza, covering up as gigavolts of lightning, dust, rock, and shockwaves passed her. The brunette's hair flared hysterically as she tried to keep herself from flying off like the rest.

"So much power!" Erza shouted, but was blocked out by the unshakable roar of thunder that rattled everyone's eardrums down to the tissue.

The ground shattered, rock and earth spilling lightning everywhere. The discharge was so great that the ground gave in, sending everything into a hurricane of insanity. No one could see straight as they were blind by the impending blast waves.

After about a minute, everything finally began to clear up. Static no longer filled the atmosphere, and Makarov coughed. Dust enveloped everything, everyone else on leveled ground as the rock they laid on was decimated. The old master coughed yet again, looking around. "What in heaven's name…?"

Natsu supported Erza, both finding their footing as the dust was eye leveled. "Erza, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Erza answered, though that blast did knock her for a good loop, but Natsu fared no better as he was badly wounded in all the wrong places.

Cana, Lucy, and all of the other Fairy Tail Mages stood up, peering through the thinning dust to find Craig and Laxus both still standing, both sides severely bruised and dirty. Their bodies were all rugged with dirt kicked up. Static dissipated from either side, and each panted with heavy labored breaths. Craig wobbled some, barely supporting himself with a hand against one knee.

There was a long pause, with Craig looking ready to keel over, but he stood tall and kept his feet beneath. Laxus, on the other hand, had been wobbling. At long last, the mighty Dragon Slayer, with supposed immense Magic Power, had fallen. He thudded on his side, his thud booming. His body returned to normal, his eyes shut as he was unconscious at long last.

Craig lifted himself, grinning. "Took long enough." He mumbled.

Makarov's eyes widened. "It can't be…"

Levy sprung up. "Yeah! Alright!"

"He stopped Laxus!" Jet exclaimed.

"Thank God!" Droy shouted.

"Wait…he beat Laxus?!" Reality hit Natsu hard. He had wide eyes and was beyond shocked. When he had to fight Laxus, he needed help, and barely won if not for Gajeel helping out. Craig, however, didn't need help, and he stood tall in the end while Laxus was eating dirt.

Cana pumped a fist. "Cranky, now that's how you kick ass!"

Craig craned his neck around, letting out a loud roar all throughout the area. The rocky quarry was nothing but flattened land thanks to that attack, with a few scattered rock mounds here and there. Everyone cheered as they've claimed victory, their satisfaction overwhelming them. They got Laxus back, and it was thanks to the arrival of Craig and Cana alike.

Elsewhere, Ghest moved the rock that covered him. He coughed as that last impact blew him away. He tried to pick himself up, albeit discretely. He stumbled up to his feet, keeping himself stable as he looked on as the Fairy Tail Mages were gathering around Craig…only for him to snarl back, maintaining a distance from the others. Clearly backpats were the least of his concern.

Slowly, Ghest began to creep away. "Uh, I think it's best that I should-!" A blinding flash suddenly came from behind. He went stiff from that light, and the next instant he found himself in a card. The card carrying him fluttered to the ground.

"Hey, let me out! Let me out! Damnit!" He screamed, banging against the card's inside like a glass box.

Cana put a hand to her hip. "Don't think we forgot about you." She warned.

Inside the card, Ghest sweated bullets, nervous as to what would transpire.

Barely on their feet, the Thunder God Tribe began to close in onto Laxus. They all got to a knee, their shock overwhelming them. "Is he okay?!" Evergreen exclaimed in fright.

"I-I don't know! He was just blasted with his own magic for crying out loud! And at least three times the power!" Bickslow exclaimed.

Freed discerned Laxus' injuries. "These wounds committed, they can't be too fatal. We were lucky that Craig swore he wouldn't kill Laxus, but that last blow was enough to turn the plains themselves upside down…" He reached over, checking Laxus' arm. He sighed, relieved of what he was hearing.

"Well…?" Bickslow asked.

Free backed off. "He's outcold, but I don't think he'll be up for quite some time. In any case, he still has a pulse. And now that Ghest has been incapacitated, he should be back to normal in no time."

Bickslow and Evergreen turned towards the other, huge smiles on their faces. They were so happy to hear that.

Craig looked at the defeated Laxus, staring just for a short while as he thought of Jim. His eyes soften as he looked away. _'At least I made things right.'_

* * *

That evening came by quicker than what many had anticipated. They all arrived back at the guild hall just as the evening skies rolled around. The conclusion was fairly simple. Ghest and the rest of Silver Cauldron had been apprehended, their guild name terminated, and all legal and illegal information acquired by them was seized by the custody. Meanwhile, Fairy Tail celebrated their victory, although with the condition everybody was in, a scuffle wasn't gonna happen anytime soon.

"Cheers!" A number of Fairy Tail Mages held mugs up in celebration of their own homecoming, as included the Thunder God Tribe. They all were so thrilled, just as Fairy Tail was meant to be.

Elfman raised his arm. "Yeah, we stuck it out like real me-ow!" He winced, the pain still grand.

"Take a deep breath. We're all still a little banged up from earlier." Mirajane advised.

Lisanna giggled. She looked over to where Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, and Lucy were, all of which were talking it out. "This day certainly went from bad to good."

At the table, Lucy smiled as she continued her conversation. "Yeah, I was still shocked myself."

"Hypnotism to bring out full power, no that's low." Gajeel grunted.

"If Craig and Cana didn't arrive, I shudder to think what you've happened." Juvia sighed.

"Speaking of those two…" Gray's gaze veered away from the group over towards another table. There, he saw Craig and Cana sitting directly opposite of one another. One was drinking, while the other put his head down on his crossed arms.

Cana finished her mug – her fifth one to be exact. With a hefty sigh, she grinned. "Yeah, now we're talking."

Craig turned his head away, growling as he was trying to drown out the noise pollution. "You guys really are a bother if you can't shut up." He sneered.

"Well that's Fairy Tail. We're rowdy even on rainy days." Cana said.

"Maybe a hurricane will shut you all up so I can sleep." Craig growled.

"A hurricane? Really. If it did happen, perhaps it'll whisk you away and drop you off somewhere else." Cana mused.

Craig adjusted his head and raised a brow. "Wouldn't be the first time. Happened before."

Cana blinked. "Wait…it did?"

"Twice." Craig held up two fingers. "One carried me to the other side of the country. Other carried me from the ocean to an island 50 miles away. The screwed up world has wonders."

Cana didn't know how to respond to that. She looked away, grabbing her sixth mug. "You're weird." She mused.

"And you're a nutcase." Craig snarked.

Before another comment could be exchanged, Natsu came along, and not just him, but Happy, Wendy, Carla, and Erza were all present as they approached Craig. All five of them got the two's attention.

"Hey, guys!" Natsu beamed.

Craig twisted his brow. "What now?"

Natsu crossed his arms, smirking. "We just thought we'd stop by, say hello."

Erza nodded. "Indeed. Fairy Tail has a great deal of commemoration to uphold. If not for you two arriving, we might not have gotten Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe to safety." She praised.

"Aye! That was super awesome! Craig was all like 'WHAM'! And then he did that thing at the end, like 'BOOOM'!" Happy did hefty exaggeration as he tried to mimic Craig's last technique. Craig's eyes narrowed, unimpressed, and more annoyed than ever.

Carla huffed in irritation. "What the tomcat is trying to say is how did you do all of that? Those attacks were beyond caliber, yet were they really magic?"

Natsu raised a brow. "Yeah, spill it."

Craig's eyes opened up, glaring hefty daggers at the three. He opened his mouth, showing his many sharp teeth. While some normal human teeth were evident, the fact he could eat an animal's head clean off scared them silly; it most certainly didn't help that he snarled.

"You all make me sick." He sneered. "I wanted my privacy, and you went and stuck your noses where they didn't belong." He paused briefly, glaring even at Erza. "I had every right to keep my history to myself, and you all went and deliberately traumatized yourselves. You know by now why I never spill my own secrets, and yet here you are, trying to extort me." His eyes narrowed and sharpened, his threatening disposition sending a chill down their spines. "Now you listen well. I hold crap for you guys when it comes to respect. You all are just a pain in the ass, and I gotta go and clean up your messes. If you want anything more out of me, it'll be my guts rather than anything you haven't seen from those _memories_ you had to endure."

All of Fairy Tail went silent. Clearly even they were hearing Craig's deadly threat. And yet, everything he said…it was true. They violated his space, and now he holds no respect, not that he did to begin with. They all felt their cores rot when they recounted where Craig froze up before saving Laxus, clearly he was still traumatized, and forever will be. They all looked away, recounting the number of times he's cried. They crossed lines, they admit, and Craig had every right ever since the start to hate them. But the pity was really put on Craig, but Craig took it in stride since pity would only make him feel like misting in the eyes.

"We're sorry." Erza apologized. She knew that a simple apology wouldn't cover it in the slightest. A diary is one thing, but memories to one's own accord was equally downright wrong. Her curiosity did, however, reveal that Craig's suffered hundreds of gory experiences such as wars and concentration camps, slavery, and deaths. The battles he's waged were beyond extreme as well.

Craig looked away. "Whatever."

Wendy, however, tried to steer the conversation to a lighter note. "But we were thankful that you came around when you did." She said.

Cana grinned. "Guess so."

Wendy then asked another question. "So Cana…where were you yesterday?"

Cana's eyes widened, and Craig's did too. Both were caught surprised by the question. Both turned to look at the other, the shock on their faces the exact same. The memories of the past two days came rolling back into their minds. They remembered Cana comforting Craig, sleeping and holding him tight and soundly like a baby. She remembered yesterday, where she and Craig exchanged stories, and had some meals together; their snarking going on for a few times as well. The duo went blank.

Cana stared bluntly at Wendy. "Hell."

Wendy tilted her head in confusion.

"Hey, Craig." Craig's ear twitched as he heard his name. He looked on over, noticing Bickslow walking on over.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked.

"The Master wants a word with you." He said. "Says it's pretty important."

Craig let out a groan. He knew something like this was gonna go down. "Geez…" He got up from his table. "Cranky is suckish enough, now I gotta deal with that crabby old timer? Just my luck." He sarcastically mused.

Cana raised the mug to her lips. "Sounds to me you're hitting the jackpot." She teased.

"Drink yourself into a comma while you're at it. I ain't stopping ya." Craig barked back.

* * *

Inside of the office, Makarov sat on one of his chairs. He was looking stern and patient. He was just waiting for when he'd get to meet Craig again. His old heart was beating, and he knew he was gonna be conversing with a broken man, who's seen things far beyond his years. He had every right to be anxious, because Craig's taken down monstrous enemies with near-infinite power before, and him being pissed and cranky was a bonus.

Beside him was Laxus, his own will and conscience back. His head was hung as his entire body from head to toe was covered in bandages. His arms were crossed and he was looking worn out. He came around just about two hours ago, and he had gotten out of bed just recently.

The door opened and close. They both looked ahead as Craig waltzed on in. "You called?" He asked.

Makarov looked up at him. "Craig Crius, I've been expecting you. Your timing in the battle was impeccable. We owe so much for your help."

Craig craned his held up. "You don't owe me anything. I don't need anything, besides space and for your little party outside to shut up." He replied.

Makarov huffed. "As I expected. I'm sure Erza apologized for what we did."

Craig knew what he meant, but he wasn't having it. "If you're here to talk about my memories…then we have nothing to speak about." He began to turn, but Master called out.

"It's not that!" He yelled. "Listen…you have every right to hate us, you can loathe and disrespect us. But please, allow us to show gratitude for saving Laxus."

Craig looked back, slowly turning himself back forward to face the duo. He faced Laxus, who sat back in the chair. The two had a long stare-off before one broke the silence.

"So, you're the one everyone talks about, but are too afraid to look at, huh?" Laxus asked, his demeanor back as well. "You're Craig, right."

"Yeah, and you're Laxus." Craig answered.

"Heard how you saved this guild's ass all by yourself." He looked down at the ground. "I really did all of that…"

"Don't beat yourself up over what happened, got it?" Craig said. "You were hypnotized. If anyone's to blame, it's that hypnotic damnation that Brownie managed to stow and take out. It ain't your doing, no matter how much devastation it was."

Laxus looked back up at Craig, right into his sea-blue eyes. Craig's words weren't wrong, but this guilt was going to take time for Laxus to recover from. Still, the Lightning Dragon Slayer was grateful for Craig stopping him. He remembered it took a few hefty numbers to subdue him before, but Craig was a one-man army. This was going to be over his head for quite some time.

"So, Craig, what will you do now?" Makarov asked.

Craig crossed his arms and looked away towards the carpet. He was wondering himself. "…not sure. You guys just might end up dead if you try and help me in my cause, and I'd rather not be there." He mournfully spoke.

Makarov looked down at the ground. "We understand. Those who said they wouldn't help, they ended up helping in the end…and now…" He trailed off as he recounted all of those who swore they'd stay out of Craig's way and his own road to remembrance, only they end up helping and dying. And in the end, Craig still didn't get clues. "I know you're a soul in need, but if we end up dead, we'll try and be sure it's not by your cause. That prospect has been drilled into our heads. But still, if you have anywhere to go, we won't stop you."

Craig turned his back, facing the doorway. There was another small silence as he was pondering. He wanted to leave, but ever since meeting Cana, he was beginning to figure out himself more and more. It was like Cana was a key, a key to help him persevere. He couldn't explain, but something was compelling him to just…stay and learn. "Just don't be too big of noses from now on, got it?"

That was all he said before he walked out, declaring himself to stay. As he walked back to Cana, his lips broke into a small grin.

"Hey, Brownie, you in a comma yet?"

* * *

The man in the cloak was standing on the lush plateau. His cloak shifted in the night winds, his extraordinary prowess making the winds shift north instead of west. The waxing crescent of the nighttime moon was beginning to arise from behind, the lake shimmering with the moon's reflection.

The man looked away, a small grin on his face. "That took longer than I had hoped."

Behind him, lying amongst the shrubs was Deity, her body lifeless, her eyes still open with horror written into them. She failed miserably, but she never stood a chance in the beginning. Her enemy, he was so much prowess, it was uncanny.

The cloaked man turned around, facing the lake. "I'm sorry, but you are needed. You've been hiding much too long. The time has drawn near. Your kind's power will help us reshape the world, a world that we can bend to our desire. He raised his head, the moonlight revealing his red pupils. His half-grin was evident. "You are the first of many to be discovered, Three-Gem."

In the lake's watery surface, there he was, the Three-Gemmed Great One Deity tried so hard to protect. The beast was upside down, showing some marks resulted from injury of sorts. It was unconscious, and it looked battered as its clam-like helmet was open, revealing its shut eyes.

"The supposed Acnologia would be demolished by your kind's power…" He smirked as he drew near. "But…I ain't no Acnologia. Your use will help desecrate all that's ben disobedient from that start. The world shall be reborn…one Gemmed-Beast at a time."

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait, but here's the latest chapter! This one, I made 3 times as long, just so I could cram the rest of the Silver Cauldron Arc in. Hope you guys loved the CraigxCana moments, as well as the various memories you read of Craig's past. I made one from the 4-years, and one that was forgotten, but then remembered. I did my best to make the big fight as intense as could get, which was Craig against Laxus, and Craig learning a new technique other than the chi blades.**

 **As always, review and throw in a comment! Thanks for reading another thrilling chapter!**


	31. Request of an Acquaintance

_The morning meant the start of a new day, another dawn to what would come to pass as the beginning of another breakfast with the Alberona cottage, along with their little roommate that seems to be…interesting, in his own way._

" _Craig, sweetie, try not to shove an entire muffin in your face, please." Cornelia motherly insisted. It was perhaps the third muffin he had, and this was her fourth time asking – today that is._

" _Mkay!" Craig muffled as he swallowed the crumbs and muffin. Once again, crumbs were still plastered onto his face, but when he looked back Cornelia, seeing her raised brow and smirk, the little boy blinked and looked quizzically around for a napkin._

" _Uuhhh…go fish?" Was all he could say when he couldn't find one. Cornelia and Cana's laughter at his foolishness was what made him blush in embarrassment._

 _Cornelia wipes away the tear from her full-scale laughter and looked happily at Craig. "Craig, honey, you sure know how to make a woman laugh."_

 _Cana continued to laugh at Craig before she finally began to let up. "Craig! Craig!"_

" _Hm?" Craig looked away, huffing embarrassment still._

" _Do that again!" Cana insisted._

 _Cornelia looked down at her own flesh and blood. "Now Cana, let's be reasonable. You know eating so much in small amounts of time is never healthy."_

" _Aww." Cana pouted. The saddened brunette turned back towards Craig, and then she paused upon shock bewildering him. She probably didn't need to ask because Craig was already looking down, his little plastic fork piling link sausages into his mouth. The sight, yet again, made Cana laugh. Cornelia looked back at Craig, her eyes wide upon seeing the vast number of meats he was pouring into his mouth. Craig looked up, noticing he was spotted again. The young boy looked around, noticing how stiff he'd become with Cornelia and Cana watching him._

 _All he did was blink and raise his free hand to wave at them. "…hello?" He muffled._

 _Cornelia chuckled perhaps the umpteenth time. Even at this point in time, Craig was still cute when factitiously tried to weasel out of his appetite situation. She knew that he knew, but Craig was a wild child. Manners were still new to him._

" _Oh dear." The mother groaned._

 _After their usual breakfast, and making sure Craig helped in dishes, the cottage inhabitance decided it was time for some pre-education. For starters, Cornelia made do with fruit. In the living room, sitting on a chair, Cornelia smiled down on Craig and Cana as the two children were sitting cross-legged._

" _Now, tell me what this is." Cornelia held up a red apple._

 _Cana pointed at the fruit. "Apple!"_

" _Food!" Craig called out._

 _Cornelia sweat dropped at Craig. "…sure." Though Craig wasn't wrong. You could eat it of course. "Now, how about this?" She held up a yellow piece of fruit._

 _Cana pointed at it. "Uh…uhhh…banana?"_

" _Second breakfast!" Craig announced._

" _Not today, Craig." Cornelia said as she sat the banana off to the side. "How about this?" She held up another fruit, one that was round and ornage._

 _Cana seemed to be struggling some. "Uhhh…uhhh…"_

 _Cornelia bent in. "Come on, Cana. You can do it…" She watched as her daughter was struggling some, but despite her puzzled expression, the mother knew of a solution. "It's also a color." She added on._

 _Immediately, Cana's eyes widened. "Oh! Oh! I know now! Orange!"_

 _Cornelia sat the orange on her lap and clapped. "Yay! Very good sweetie!" She cheered. As her daughter smiled with blushing cheeks. Cornelia then reached over right beside her. "Now, let's see you know this fruit…" She pulled out a green pear, holding it up for her little brunette daughter to inspect._

 _Cana's eyes narrowed. "Hmmmmm…" Her little brows furrowed. "Uhhhhh…."_

" _It starts with a P…"_

" _Uh…" Cana looked frustrated. Crossing her little arms, she looked down at the ground. "I don't know!" She pouted._

 _Cornelia smiled. "That's okay, sweetie. This is called a pear, okay?" Watching her daughter nod in understanding, Cornelia sat the pear down. "Now that you know what a pear is, let's look back at what you know. Okay?" She reached and presented the apple. "What's this?" She asked._

" _Bite marks!" Cana chirped._

" _Of course, swee-huh?" Cornelia stopped mid-sentence, catching wind of what Cana had just said. Curious, Cornelis looked at the apple. "Bite marks?" She turned the apple around, noticing how it had a sizeable piece missing. The larger brunette looked down at the fruit beside her, noticing how they were all taken a bite out of. The banana had its top missing – even the peel! The orange was bit right into as well. Looking down at her lap, she noticed that the pear was the only fruit that wasn't eaten. Looking around, all she saw was a curious Cana, and Craig, who was suspiciously closer than normal and off to the side. Cornelia looked at him, her raised brow meeting his face, which looked straight, but sticky around the lips, and his cheeks were a little puffy as well._

 _Motherly, Cornelia smirked. "Craig, sweetheart…?"_

 _Craig smiled, feigning innocence. Only his mouth revealed bits of orange and apple peeling still stuck on the front. Behind the small but also sharp teeth, one could see mush. The answer was clear._

 _Cornelia's head drooped. "Well…at least you know what they taste like." She mumbled._

 _Craig hiccupped, jumping up from his spot. The cute manner did lighten up Cornelia some, making her chuckle and giggle. Cana looked over, laughing again at her little roommate and his appetite._

The morning arose in the small apartment, with birds chirping outside the window. With the blinds still shut, very limited light went through, revealing Craig sleeping on his side, with Cana hugging him from behind, holding him tight, as if he were to disappear. With both beneath the covers, the thin yet cozy blanket stirred with Craig's legs moving, showing he was coming around.

He woke up, eyes opening to reveal that he was again being held by Cana. It was taking some brief time, but all he did was just lay there in somewhat deep contemplation. Yes, he was mortally violated in terms of space and proximity from his brunette…friend? But he had to recount the dream that was but another memory lost in the sea of time that came back from a tiny life raft. His eyes shifted to glance over his shoulder, looking back at Cana, who was still sleeping like a baby. He then looked away towards the wall, seemingly passive about her place right beside him. Craig could describe Cana as annoying, but when he thought about it, she was like this key. She was a childhood friend, and when comparing her to those flashbacks that occur, it's like comparing light and dark. To think Cana could change so much after so long; then again, it was probably years ago. It was still something Craig didn't like to think about, considering how mixed up it was making him feel. For now, it was just another morning, waking up in the arms of a booze-loving female who pisses him off.

After several minutes of silence, Craig finally began to move out of bed, feeling Cana's hold slip and forced her to wake up.

"Huuuh…?" The exhausted brunette groaned, turning her head to look up at Craig standing on the one side of the bed.

"Morning…you clingy leech." Craig greeted in a groggy morning tone.

Cana turned onto her back and sat up. Still wearing clothes from yesterday, she looked at Craig with groggy eyes. "Do you ever learn to _not_ throw insults first thing in the morning?" She retaliated.

Craig's eyes narrowed. "Nope."

Cana huffed and looked away. Her vermilion eyes cascaded themselves towards the blinds. "Well, guess morning came." She got out of bed and walked on over towards the blinds.

Craig turned away. "Careful, you might go blind." He warned. However, Cana wasn't hearing any of it.

"Oh relax. I'm not a vampire. I just happen to enjoy a morning of fresh dayli-!" Unfortunately for the brunette, the morning sun was not at all clouded by other buildings or morning distant clouds. Her eyes were met with bright sunlight, making her wince and look away.

"Warned ya." Craig deadpanned.

"Shut up!" Cana angrily spited.

After their little morning got started of course, Craig and Cana washed up – separately of course – and they went downstairs to get another breakfast started. Cana still didn't have booze to settle her morning thirst, but she settled with water, much to her chagrin.

Having a plate of toast and sausage out, Cana began to spread the jelly. She heard something come down from the steps, and she looked up to find Craig hauling a large amount of sheets from the bed down the steps.

"You doing laundry?" Cana raised a brow.

"Yeah, gotta clean my sleepwear, especially since something diseased slept in it and now I gotta wash the poisonous smell off every inch of it all." He half-heartedly exaggerated. He made it to the last step and met the wooden flooring. He trudged on over towards the open laundry room, ignoring the grunting Cana gave of as she chewed on her toast, a tick mark evident on her head. She leered at him as he made it to the laundry room and sat his sheets atop of the washing machine that came with the apartment.

"Remind me again why you decide to stay over." Craig called as he reached and seized the fabric softener sitting on one of the racks in the light green room.

Cana turned away, again huffing out of retort. "Oh please." She then smirked and glanced back at him. "The baby needs a shoulder to cry on when he's sleeping." She teased.

Craig whipped his head around to face her. "…can it, Brownie." He raised the softener and carried it downwards. "Sometimes _I_ fear you'll just poison me in your sleep."

"And how? By making you have sweet dreams and no longer sweating?" She teased again. When Craig growled at her, baring his sharp fangs, Cana knew she got him on the embarrassed side. Her smirk faded and her brow raised when she noticed something awry though. "Uh, Cranky?"

"What now? Can't you see I'm trying to think of something to annoy you too?!" He grunted harshly.

Cana pointed to the washing machine, and Craig followed her finger to where it was pointing to. To his slight shock, he was putting the fabric softener whole instead of the sheets themselves. He caught himself not paying attention and recoiled the fabric softener away from the opening. With a slight huff, he sat it off to the side and put the sheets and blanket themselves into the washing machine. After shutting it and pouring the fabric softener, he started the machine and walked out of the room.

Cana had a hand supporting her chin, elbow to wooden table. "Someone's not paying attention to their duties."

Craig slowly waltzed past her. "Shut up. I told you the morning isn't my thing."

"No time is 'your thing'." Cana deadpanned.

"Well you most certainly aren't a prize yourself in the morning."

"You're a last place prize."

"You're no prize!"

"I'm a bigger prize than you'll ever be!"

"You're dumber than me!"

"You're hideous!"

"You're stupid!"

"You smell like fresh blood!"

"You smell like alcohol!"

"At least I can get a date!"

"At least _I_ can clean up after my own messes!"

"It's not my fault those guys we end up facing are monsters!"

"Now who's the baby who needs a guiding hand, Brownie!"

"Cranky!"

Both growled and glared so hard at the other that they were firing lasers at intersected at the middle. Both sneered incoherently, muttering with scorn with language that the other could understand, firing back with grumbles of other adulterated sentences that make no sense. After some time, Craig and Cana finally whipped their heads away from one another, huffing in retort.

As Craig walked away, he looked over his shoulder and leered back. As he gained distance, he looked over at Cana's plate, seeing the sausage. When he gazed for just that brief second, his narrowed vision retained some stiffness. The memory of last night briefly arose yet again, and he pictured Cana as her little three-year-old self. His eyes and face looked back ahead, looking away and managing to look over at the fruit in the basket on the island table in the kitchen.

He stopped momentarily, examining the fruit. He looked at the apple, oranges, bananas, and the pears, alongside green grapes. It wasn't too long, but as he again reflected on last night, he managed to pull off a grin, snickering some before he reached for an apple, taking a bite out of it.

As he chewed, he looked back at Cana, seeing her look to be calm again as both chewed on their respective breakfast.

* * *

The guild hall was as it always was, without a single strand of hair out of place. It was that time of the day where Natsu and Gray would be getting into a pointless argument, and coincidentally Gajeel and Elfman were nearby as well.

"Oh yeah?!" Natsu berated.

"You need to learn manners, punk!" Gray yelled aloud.

Natsu began to put heads with Gray, grinning eagerly. "Oh yeah? How's about I teach you some, starting with that stupid grin not having a couple of teeth missing."

"Here we go again. Bunch of morons." Gajeel grunted.

Lily crossed his arms. "Well, at least you know the guild's volume is as boisterous as it always is."

Watching the scene beginning to unfold, Mirajane smiled. "Oh dear, looks like they're at it again." She said as she presented Erza with her fresh strawberry cheesecake.

Once handed the plate, Erza picked up her fork with a sigh. "Thank you, Mira." She looked over her shoulder, hearing the first punch thrown. As Gray went flying, she retained her calm demeanor. As she looked at Natsu, seeing the gung-ho spirit as bright as ever, she managed a half-grin.

Mirajane noticed Erza's smile. "Aw, someone's a little happy." She cooed.

Erza turned around, eyes shut as she continued to smile. "Well…there isn't anything wrong with that."

"So…" Mirajane bent over on the bar table, mischievously smirking. "Have you given any thought of what you might do with a small lunch with him?"

As Erza opened her mouth to take the first bite, her eyes opened. A small blush appeared on her cheeks. "W-what?" She had to retain her composure, especially with everyone around, although they were getting into the scuffling beginning to unfold with Gray returning a punch to Natsu's face. The redhead looked startled at Mirajane's sudden inquiry. "I-I don't know what you mean."

Mirajane giggled at Erza's lie. "Don't worry, I don't think it's a big deal. It's actually very cute how you have a soft spot for him."

Erza's small blush only served to fuel Mirajane's persistence. She hit the nail right on the head, and yet Erza tried to avoid it, only to fail. The Requip Mage looked back over her shoulder, sneaking a small glance at Natsu as the Dragon Slayer got into another punching fest with Gray. She looked back towards Mirajane, again a small smile passing over her face.

"It's not that I never know, it's just, things have been…difficult as of late." She huffed. Her head lowered and she gazed down at her cake. "I asked him before that incident involving Fogbound, but with Craig and what's been going on, I can't say when I should ask again."

Mirajane retained her smile in contrast to Erza's worry. "It's okay. But you know, you can't have yourself held back forever. Sometimes you just have to take that leap of faith. Trust me, chances like these don't come around every day."

Erza thought about Mirajane's words, keeping them close to her heart. The S-Class Mage smiled again, and she picked up her fork. "Of course, you're right. I can't sit by forever like this. What kind of person would I be if I sat aside waiting for nothing to happen?" She pondered.

Mirajane cheerfully smiled. "There we go."

Erza looked back at Natsu, seeing his smile as he successfully threw another blow to Gray's face. "We'll have to see about tomorrow."

Mirajane smirked even greater. "Tomorrow~?"

Erza could feel just a little pressure from the matchmaker known as Mirajane, and frankly it was making her push boundaries. Tomorrow was another day, but what mattered was today. Erza considered long and hard, but in the end, she just silently looked on as Natsu engulfed the guild hall in yet another brawl.

On the second floor, away from the scuffling, there they were, Craig and Cana. The brunette sat right across from Craig as the mentioned had his head laid on the table, looking like he was going to take a nap. Cana had several mugs gathered around her, looking as though she was going to drink all of them.

Cana sipped and gulped from her mug, raising her head. Craig's eyes opened slightly, the sound of the guild enraged for the umpteenth time booming against his ear drums. "If I had a Jewel for every syllable croaked from their throats, I'd be in a field of gold." He grumbled.

"Mind if I have a bit of the gold myself?" Cana mused.

"Everyone _but_ you." Craig said.

"Now how is that fair?"

"Life's not fair."

"What's not fair is you giving money away to everyone but me!" Cana's voice raised.

Craig sat up, matching her angry tone. "You'd use it to pay tabs!"

"I like booze! You're condemning me because I like booze!"

"I'm condemning you because you're wasting money for wrong reasons!"

"Then what would I use the Jewel for then?!"

"How's about a shirt for once?!"

Their shouting was so loud that everyone below was hearing. Natsu and Gray stopped their scuffling and froze in place to hear what Craig and Cana were yelling about. Everyone stopped in place as well, with midair punches frozen, Elfman raising someone and keeping them up, the man also stunned and frozen. Mirajane and Erza looked up, the former more quizzically. Laxus and Makarov raised brows, along with the Thunder God Tribe.

"My fashion is my business!" Cana yelled.

"Your fashion is exactly why you end up being a distraction while I cut throats!"

"It's not my fault that I got gifts up here for men!" She gestured to her massive greasts.

"You only got the gift of annoyance! And that gift is too giving!"

"You're too giving with you having no greed!"

"Screw greed! Better happy people than happy self!"

"Fine! I'll be happy while you just lay on your bed and see you sob!"

"Fine! I'll be sobbing because you won't leave!"

"Then I'll stick to you like a parasite and watch you sleep like an itty-bitty baby!"

"You're such a creeper watching someone sleep!"

"And you're not?!"

* * *

The citizens of Magnolia were quite mild, joyful even. They all placidly carried on throughout the streets, minding themselves to their own delights. Magnolia was about its smiles and its warm demeanor, and it's proven by its sunny weather, the people, and the lively guild hall – which was nothing but straight-up shouting. None knew what was going on inside, but they knew that it involved Fairy Tail in some way.

"Man, the guild hall sure is acting up today." A citizen passing by stated.

"Tell me about it. When is it not like that?" The second one asked.

"The guild's been all over the place if you think about it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, think about it. Ever since that one guy joined, the guild's been in a huge turn. It's gone to places like that one alliance, and I heard that new guy has been doing all the work by himself."

"Sounds selfish if you ask me."

"Maybe, but that shows how self-sufficient the members are."

As many of passerby had conversations of miscellaneous material, they seemed oblivious to the eyes of someone whose been prowling up the main street. Behind him followed his long magenta coat, quietly flapping in the soft breeze that seemed to graze him, but as it passed him it was left as but a followed, cut-up splice of molecules. He had a magenta hat as well, with had a long tuft of white feathers jutting out. The man also seemed to be carrying something long and sharp behind his back, which caught quite a few eyes.

When the few citizens took notice of him, they could've sworn they felt their oxygen supply diminish. The man passed them, and they all felt their eyes get sore just from looking at every feature of him, which was as sharp as knives.

* * *

Elfman sweat dropped. "How long have they been going at it you think?"

"Don't ask me, I'm just amazed they're just yelling at each other for this long." Gray commented, again without much of a shirt on.

The entire guild hall was just scrutinizing on at Craig and Cana's bickering back and forth, each passing second amazing them with how witty each of their comebacks were. They were bickering on for almost five minutes straight, spouting nonsense and what one could describe as embarrassing facts sprawling from left to right. Only what they didn't realize was that that Craig and Cana had far longer bickering quirks, some even close to an hour.

"You suck!"

"You double suck!"

"You triple suck!"

"You infinitely suck!"

They just couldn't stop, no matter what. It was either Craig and Cana, and someone had to get the last laugh. Everyone else was just the peanut gallery. Erza could stop it, but then again, Craig just might throw her out a window, especially with the demeanor he's set on himself from all those scornful memories she was forced to bear witness to.

Makarov sighed. "Children never seem to learn."

"You're one to talk. Just look at Natsu and Gray. You think there's any good example around here?" Laxus smirked.

Makarov huffed at his grandson's inquiry. Just then the old Master's eyes widened and a hitch escaped his throat, this no doubt caught the attention of the other guild members.

Natsu raised a brow. "Gramps, what's wrong?" Just then, Natsu's own eyes widened.

Erza looked around, and then she too noticed the sudden dynamic change. Her eyes widened, her body growing weary. "This pressure…" She turned towards the doorway. "What could be wielding so much intensity?"

"And I say you-!" Suddenly Craig cut himself off. His eyes widened, his sea-blue eyes sharpening. He felt a sharp appeal, and it was disturbing, but in a way, what got his full attention. He looked down at the open doorway of the guild hall. He remained silent, watching as the presence he was sensing drew near.

Cana looked down at the first floor, her body also feeling the uneasy appeal of something. "You feel that?" She walked over towards the balcony, looking down at the others.

Craig's eyes narrowed as he heard footsteps drew closer.

At the open doors, the one walking in was a rather tall man. He had narrow green eyes that were as sharp as a hawk's vision. He had a goatee it seemed, and had a small moustache that had sharp edging as well. His brows were like black narrow lines, the whole ensemble giving a straight, and very serious, face. On his head was a magenta hat with a large white tuft.

He adorned a white dress shirt tucked in at the waist. He had on black dress pants with a black belt, with pointy, fancy shoes. He had a golden necklace around his neck, the end having a children-size dagger. Over his dress shirt was a magenta long-sleeved coat, which gave him tremendous appeal. On his back, there was a massive blade strapped down and sheathed.

As he walked in, his sharp eyes glanced around, piercing like daggers into everyone around him. He looked intimidating to most eyes, and to those like Erza and Natsu, someone who meant business. His footsteps echoed through the confines of the guild hall, the wood so stiff that it dared not break beneath his shattering presence.

"Just who is that guy?" Elfman muttered.

"How should I know?" Evergreen mumbled.

The man ignored the comments thrown around, their inquiries more or less disdainful. He walked up, approaching the center of the guild hall. There, he finally spoke.

"My apologies for my sudden appearance, but you have left your front door open." He said.

Gray's eyes narrowed. "Oh yeah?"

"If I may, I am just passing through here. Have you not someone of higher rank amongst you?" He asked. He heard a grumble from his left, his ears catching wind of the slightest sound. The man turned to look at Master Makarov, seeing his narrowed eyes. The man turned to face him head on. "Are you the one in charge here?"

"Yes." Makarov's tone, it was stern, and extremely leery. No one could blame him, for this man's Magic Power he had, it was something of another caliber. "And who might you be?"

The man still maintained a straight face. "I have no interest in harming you, but I can understand your anxiousness. I apologize once again for my lack of mannerism. Allow myself to be introduced."

Hearing the voice, Craig moved from the chair he was currently standing on and maneuvered right by Cana's side. He looked down from the balcony, witnessing the man's appearance. When he caught whim of the attire, and the man himself, there was no doubt one could see Craig's serious and angry gaze widen some.

"They call me…" The man trailed off, seeing an odd, foreboding presence amongst the group. Turning his head, he looked up at the balcony. He met eyes with Craig, the two looking at one another, staring daggers that pierced the air molecules between them. Their stare was intense, and everyone watching seemed to have their adrenaline levels on the rise. There was a long pause, one that seemed near-infinite.

Cana looked at Craig, who was keeping a straight face. She could see how stern he looked when looking at the man down on the first level. They seemed interlocked until Craig finally lightened up some.

The aggressive being crossed his arms and reeled away from the balcony. "Well I'll be damned…Ace Hunter."

Everyone watching turned towards the man, who was revealed to be Ace. "So, you do have recollection of me…Craig Crius."

"Unless you went and changed your first and last name."

Craig began to walk towards the stairs, but he left behind a startled Cana Alberona. Her shock was as evident as her exasperation. "Wait, hold the heck on! You're saying you _know_ this guy?!"

Craig turned around, looking at her. "Brownie, I know a lot of things."

Cana walked a little closer to Craig, her expression and steps turning cautious. "Craig, but I thought…" Her voice, even that was turned down and cautious. She was maintaining a careful condition, especially how to interpret it so that Craig wouldn't be scorned by dreadful flashbacks.

"Everyone that you've befriended and ended up knowing…"

It was a small insult to personal injury, but Craig could tell she was trying o be gentle. However, it was still painful upon the recollection of the fact everyone he's befriended and learned of his amnesiac perished one way or another. His head lowered and frowned as he waltzed away from Cana.

"…yeah, you're right…they all did…" He trailed off, refraining from finishing the sentence. He looked away, up towards the ceiling. "But that guy down there, he's no friend, but no enemy either."

"So…an acquaintance?"

Craig turned towards her, head raised. "Yeah, something like that." He looked down at Ace Hunter dead in the eye, showing no such thing as remorse. "Like you know, shit threw me off and on a dozen courses of action. I guess you can say maybe some who actually did stay out of my hair tended to themselves; that's the kind of guy Ace is."

"Your past is of not my interest nor was it my business. Weren't those my exact words?" Ace acknowledged.

"Yeah, and you're damn lucky you're stubborn enough to follow to that principle." Craig retorted.

Ace grinned. "Now is that really a way of showing respect to your peers?"

"Tell me the first thing I should know and care about damn greeting why don't you."

Ace frowned. He stared up at Craig, seeing scorn. "I see. You've become more ferocious. How disappointing."

Craig began to walk down the stairway, still leering at him. "Whatever." He reached the bottom, making his stop fifteen feet away from the man. He stood in a laid-back manner, his gaze turning uninterested. Ce saw this, but he nevertheless maintained a sturdy disposition.

Erza managed to intervene. "Craig, what do you know of this man?"

Craig didn't bother turning a blind eye to Ace. "This fancy guy right here? Is Ace Hunter, labeled 'Greatest Swordsman Alive' or some crap about that." He answered.

Erza's eyes again widened, and following her was Cana, then Makarov, and soon enough all of Fairy Tail was in a state of shock. No one could begin to comprehend what was going on as their own minds completely shut down from sheer surprise.

"No way!" Natsu screamed.

"You mean this guy you're bluntly sassing in the world's greatest swordsman?!" Gray bellowed.

Gajeel gaped his mouth. "Just how messed up are the people you know?!"

"Well this is a first." Laxus mumbled, sitting on the barstool. "Didn't know someone like him existed."

"That perhaps explains the Magic Power." Makarov said. "But…"

Erza's eyes shuddered some, shock surmounting still. "I can hardly believe it."

Lucy seemed petrified, the blonde shuddering incredibly out of terror. "So…he's like a big shot?"

"How come I've never heard of this Ace Hunter guy?" Elfman wondered.

Mirajane placed an index finger to her chin and pondered. "That's true. You'd think such a world reputation would get around here somehow."

Ace looked at Mirajane, hearing her questioning aloud. "I can understand your ill-acknowledgment of my stature. I don't tend to travel to these parts of Earth Land very often. I'm not common knowledge, but my reputation precedes elsewhere I suppose."

"Like say Awkinaw?" Craig remembered.

Ace glanced over towards him, the sharpness ever so clear. "Precisely. Such a lovely country there."

"I don't think I've heard of such a place. It must be off of Ishgar." Lisanna speculated.

"Accurate to say. It's far off reaches on perhaps the opposite side of this world. I'm more preceded amongst those there than here." Ace said.

Cana met Craig's side, hand to her hip. "Well now, about time we learn a thing or two of how you two actually know one another. That would be appreciated." The brunette said.

Craig looked off to the side, trying to look like he didn't give a damn. "Right, right. Where was I…?" He reached for the chair behind him and pulled it out, making sure to sit in it. "Let's see hear, it was 3 years ago…" He began to recollect the small town that was lost in time, a small yet thriving community-like town with ports and harbors that had fresh fish every day. The folk were all thriving, and no one seemed doubtful of the port town that stretched for miles right next to the ocean. "I was still emotionally unbalanced like you all once."

"You are still, and worse." Cana pointed out.

"Shut up. Anyway, amongst my travels, I came across Awkinaw. It was small, but it stretched across the sea. Fresh beaches, and by no means were their harbors shabby. Fresh fish poured in every day. It was a wealthy spot for commoners and folk to gather. A few infamous faces even show up because of the abundance of rich satisfaction they get from their food. You'd be surprised how many officials named it one of the wealthiest and most cultural places on its own continent. Anyways, with the exception of myself…" He pointed a thumb towards Ace. "This guy right here just so happened to be there. That's when we first met one another."

 **3 Years Ago**

 _Craig, barely fifteen and broke. He had only a white shirt with a few messy stains, a little bit being blood. His black pants were baggy, but just his liking. He was unlike anyone in the country, for he was more or less a wreck, a living hell one might say._

 _The past year ever since his memory was cleaned out was stressful, painful, and mind-destroying. He had no motivation other than the fact he needed to stay alive to honor hid deceased friends he's made. With his eyes half open and barely awake, he lethargically went through the harbor, ignoring the seagull flying overhead and its droppings splattered five feet from his right, right atop of another roosting seagull. The little act was funny, but Craig saw it as gross and flat out ignored it._

 _He needed food, and it didn't matter what kind. Fish, veggies, meat; he needed protein, and his muscles that he's gained from the relentless combat over the years yearned for the vitamin._

" _Gotta see what's on sale." He quietly grumbled. "There's gotta be some sort of place that takes 500 Jewel for freakin something edible…" He scrolled quietly, disregarding the weary gazes the few citizens gave at Craig's poorness. He stumbled through the town, looking left and right, ignoring the urge to snatch and swallow large bags of meat. He was hungry. He hasn't eaten in two days. Such a toll left him poor in health, but at the same time, the main reason he hasn't eaten was because his latest passing made him lose his appetite._

 _As he made it to an intersection, he came across the sea. He saw nothing but open, vast blue, and by no means was it small. It stretched as far as the eye could see. Sure he's some across the ocean before, but this one farther north of the continent was just blue. It was beautiful, not another word could justify._

 _There was sudden screaming coming from the east. The sound was rather loud, and it meant only one thing that Craig learned to never run away from: trouble._

 _His eyes widened. "What?" Disregarding his hunger, he raced off, heading towards the direction of the screaming. As he ran, he disregarded the number of people running in the opposite direction. They had horrified expressions that could only spell disaster. As the many townsfolk escaped off to who knows where, Craig ventured closer dodging incoming people and making it towards the main harbor, where the bigger ships were._

 _To his shock, citizens were all either running around in the area or were tied up. The number of people tied up began to increase as the muscular and dirty people began to pour off of one of the larger ships._

 _The ship itself was made of black wood, and it had a skull imprinted of the point. Craig went wide-eyed at everybody pouring off the ship._

" _Pirates?" Craig asked._

 _A pirate raised a sword. "Capture them all! Get as many as you can round up!" One wearing a purple bandana announced. Unlike the others, he had shoulder pads, and a goatee. He looked eager as he pointed his shabby sword ahead. "Secure this port!"_

 _The other grunts followed his order and they begun venturing. Many still rounded up men and women alike, and many more began to make way towards the market area. In total, not one could say, but Craig saw maybe 50. To him, it was a tall order._

 _He stepped into the shadows, keeping himself out of sight. 'This isn't good. There's a large number, and I doubt many of the people here are armed. And that includes me.' He looked away, his cascading eyes reverting towards the street. 'Gotta slow them down somehow!' Without a moment to spare, he ran through the shadows of the boulevard, carrying his feet behind the stands bustling to save themselves from the raid. He jumped over a fallen chair, and trekked faster towards one of the fatter, larger, tents in the vicinity._

 _He reached a tent possibly twenty-feet-tall, one that sold furniture. On the opposite side of the street was a similar tent, but that only sold fresh and large fish._

" _Sorry about this!" Craig kicked the tent spikes that held up the one tent, and with them gone, the huge tent began to crumble, tumbling down forward. The wiring on the top leaned down, dragging the tent on the opposite side down with it. All around, different types of fish and furniture began to liter themselves across the boulevard, making a wall that crashed like a wave. All of the pirates running ahead stopped in their tracks as the tents fell, their obstacle a hefty one._

" _What the heck? How'd this happen?" A pirate exclaimed._

" _Drats! We gotta go around!" Another pirate argued. Suddenly, a twenty-pound, two-foot-long fish was sent flying, flopping in midair as it momentarily blocked out the sun. Said pirate looked up, only to be hit in the face by the fish. He fell over, unconscious._

" _Hey! Who threw-!" The first pirate looked angrily ahead, only to receive a leathered chair to the face, he too falling over._

 _All of the other pirates looked down at their fallen friends, and while they were distracted, another was hit by another flying fish, knocking him into the pirate behind him. Many were knocked down, and as they looked up to find the culprit, they were met with surprise._

" _Hey." It was Craig, and he stood atop of the debris pile, having a desk over his head. "Yeah, I'm talking to you guys. It ain't wise to gain up on happy, clueless duds. How's about a taste of your own medicine!" He bent his knees, throwing the furniture with all his might. The massive desk went flying in the air, heading towards one of the less muscular guys. He tried pointing his sword ahead, but rather than skewering it, he was crushed by the desk._

 _The pirate next to him growled. "Grrrr! Stop throwing things at-!" He was met with a flying desk chair, which fell him next._

 _The pirate next to him now looked at Craig. "Get him!" The pirates all gathered their weaponry, raising arms and heading up for Craig. Craig held up a swordfish, readying for battle._

' _At least I managed to block them off for the time being. Right now, I gotta worry about saving my own skin!' He jumped down, the swordfish pointed ahead. "Bring it on!"_

 _Four pirates at once brought their swords down, but Craig nimbly dodged by jumping back. Be brought the swordfish around like a bat._

" _ **Fish Attack!**_ _"_

 _He swatted the four men at one, also cutting into them with the swordfish. He then ducked, dodging a punch from one pirate. He then unleashed a Soaring Pain, knocking the larger pirate backwards into a stumble. Craig looked up and saw a sword with his face written all over it, and so he used his swordfish and whacked the man in a hurry. "Is that all you've got?! IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT?!" Craig lashed out, startling the pirates with his demeanor change._

 _Running on his nimble movements, and the fact he hasn't eaten, he was getting the fight over with. "_ _ **Fish Attack!**_ _" The adrenaline he was pulsing through himself was working, and he whacked guy after guy with the swordfish in hand._

 _A pirate came from behind and went to seize Craig, but he didn't account for Craig to pivot and turn around. "_ _ **Smash!**_ _" He socked the man dead in the nose, making the other pirates cringe in fright as they heard the cone cartilage shatter into pieces. Following through with the punch, the winds went passed the pirate, and said individual went blitzing backwards into more of his comrades._

 _The pirates all backed off, startled by Craig's volatile nature._

" _W-whoa! This guy is nuts!"_

" _This kid is too weird!"_

 _Craig pointed the swordfish at them all. "I have a fish, and I'm not afraid to use it!"_

 _The pirates looked at him in question, but then looked despondent as they thought Craig was just nuts. Craig was suddenly seized from behind by one of the pirates, hoisting him up. The shocked Craig was caught momentarily surprised._

" _Gotcha ya little squirt!" The pirate sneered._

 _Craig grunted as he maneuvered his left hand, which still had the swordfish in hand. He pointed the tip at his leg. "You forgot, I'm still armed…with a freakin fish!" He stabbed the pirate's leg with the swordfish, making him scream out in hand. The pirate dropped Craig as he recoiled in hectic pain. As Craig dropped back down and landed, he noticed that he managed to diminish a large number already. Unfortunately due to the lack of food, he was already showing signs of wear._

 _A pirate smirked. "This kid's nuts and all, but it looks like he's tired."_

 _Another pirate had a rope in hand. "Let's tie him up and get him with the rest!"_

 _However, Craig reached behind and threw another piece of furniture, another chair to be accurate. The pirate in front dodged, only for the one behind to wind up taking the blunt and fall backwards. The pirates, all fed up with Craig as he narrowed his eyes at them, began to close in._

 _A shimmering sound was heard, which resembled that of a sword. The sound reached everybody's ears, and Craig was left startled as the pirates were all stiff the one moment, but then as a wind passed by, a man appeared in front of him, almost like a blur that teleported in front, hoisting a hand-sized intricate dagger. With his position looking like he slashed someone, Craig stared, wide-eyed as the swordfish in hand nearly feel out of his grasp._

 _The tall man kept his hat tilted to conceal his face as he stood straight up. He slowly sheathed the dagger in hand and then a large clang sound reverberated. The pirates all instantly fell, falling with some form of blood spill._

 _With the pirates momentarily incapacitated, that left Craig to stare wearily, clutching the swordfish he was using._

" _You can be calm. I am not here to quarrel with you, young one." The tall man stated._

 _Craig still didn't let his guard down. "And…if I don't believe you?"_

" _Understandable." He turned around, facing all of his vanquished foes. "This may all seem sudden, especially with how well you've managed to fend the boulevard until I arrived. You have my thanks."_

 _Craig adjusted his cautious gaze, still having a very leery gaze. "Thanks." He spatted angrily._

 _The man looked over his shoulder, and his green eyes met Craig's sea-blue eyes, the sharp daggers in the eyes startling Craig as he looked like he was looking into the world's sharpest object._

" _Don't fret. I cut down their ship, and the citizens seized were all returned soundly. However, there is still much more to be done. I doubt that's the last of them." The man with the large dagger said._

 _Craig stared, lowering his swordfish at long last. His eyes narrowed further, however, as his guard was higher than before._

"And it just started from there." Craig finished. "You happy now?"

"In a blunt summary, that is how it all began. Aside from that quarrel, this young man and I had little to discuss other than the impending situation in that particular city." Ace said. "However, seeing a similar face does bring back nostalgia."

"Ace!" Another voice hollered from outside the guild hall, catching everyone's attention. Craig and Cana looked passively outside while Ace looked over his shoulder to see another person venture into the guild hall.

Venturing inside was a young woman. She looked to be the same age as Erza, only instead of red hair she had orange, wavy hair. Her dark eyes were stern, not at all soft. She looked like she showed no remorse. She adorned a white shirt beneath a long-sleeve black battle top that had a long coat that narrowed down behind her thighs with a slit down the middle, which also had light blue trimming all around the edges and stripes going down the arms. She adorned white pants and black boots. At her waist, which as a black belt, there were two swords sheathed. One was blue with sky blue rimming, and the other was jungle green with neon green.

With a hand to her hip, she scrutinized the guild hall. "Why have you come here of all places when there's an objective at hand?"

"Hello, Andrea." The swordsman huffed.

"We can't dawdle around places like these. Remember, we have a ship to catch up to." The younger swordswoman reminded him.

Craig raised a brow as he looked at the new face. "Geez, everywhere you go is just new faces."

"Who is she?" Elfman asked.

"Don't know." Gray answered.

The swordswoman looked around at the questions, looking unamused. "Such low-lives. Remind me gain why we had to stop here?"

Cana kept a discerning gaze on the woman, as was Erza. Both woman could feel insulted on so many levels, especially with how the swordswoman was brushing them all of as low-lives. Regardless, they persevered and managed to hear it out as Makarov spoke.

"Ace Hunter, is there an explanation for this matter?"

Ace turned towards Makarov, looking him dead in the eye. "A very simple one. Forgive me for not finishing my sentence earlier, it slipped my mind." He turned back towards Craig. "Craig Crius, you're the reason I'm here."

Craig was wide-eyed, and amongst him, the guild was also shocked. Everyone didn't expect Craig of all people to be a solemn reason. Cana certainly was surprised.

"You got a good reason?" Craig asked.

"In retrospect, I'd best give myself a small ideal." Ace explained. "Perhaps I need to make this clear. I have been following rumors about someone describing you in Bosco for about two weeks; and hence while I was on the search, I came across several towns and cities noting of a guild being 'shown up' by one of its more violent members who utilizes blades. I was curious, and so traveled here and found you."

"And why's that?"

"So that I can request for your help."

Andrea looked surprised. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Are you serious right now?!"

"Yes, Andrea, I am." Ace said with his back facing her. "Forgive my acquaintance. She can be selfish and lackluster. Allow an introduction. This is Andrea."

Andrea looked away with a grin. "I don't mean to say much, but he's taken me under his wing." She modestly admitted.

Cana raised a brow. "So, you're training a swordswoman?"

Ace didn't seem at all surprised. "Whatever this idea of Andrea's is, I'm not appealed honestly."

Craig crossed his arms. "Sounds like a bug that just latched on to a host and is just there."

"In a sense." Ace admitted.

Andrea beamed with pride. "You can say it all you want, Ace Hunter, but no matter what, I swore that for as long as I live, I'd be trained by following your footsteps, literally. Until the day comes when I feel ready to take your title."

"Who do you sleep at night with that thing watching you like a hawk?" Craig asked.

Ace closed his eyes. "Ignore her. Like I said, I have an important request for you to consider, so here me out. There's more than just rumors sprouting amongst the west side of Earth Land, where I resided before coming here. I was hoping to find activity amongst Ishgar for quite some time, but I found no such luck. Seems operations are only happening in the west."

"Come clean." Craig insisted.

"Very well. For some time now, there's been a band of smugglers whose been scouring around with illegal shipments of rare valuables. Their leader is raiding several big cities, and mining has been reported; as a result, many factories and locals have been concerned with these off and on fundamentals. They only travel by ship, so it's reasonable to suspect they don't stay in countries ling before they get what they want."

Gajeel blinked. "Say, now I'm just intrigued. If this stuff is scattered all over, it's gotta be crazy valuable."

"That much is all I know I'm afraid, but I heard from a colleague one week ago. He's informed me that there is a high probability that they are heading overseas right now, heading towards Tahunga."

"Tahunga?" Lucy wondered.

"The heck's that?" Natsu wondered.

"Sounds manly." Elfman said.

Craig spread his footing a little. "Alright pal, let me put the brakes right there. So you're saying that there's an overseas threat that's so grand that you call upon me on a whim. You traveled all over Fiore to find me so that you can ask me of such a favor, or a petty explanation?"

"I'm sorry, but if I could provide anymore detail, I could." Ace apologized. "But I've been tracking this cult for six months, and I have only that much detail."

Craig didn't seem too appealed by his conversation with the higher-ranking ally, but he knew this was all for good intention. Finally he grunted as his eyes shut. "Fine."

"Fine?!" Cana exasperated.

"You know I can't say no. Any threat is still a threat. No matter how big or small, any means of an enemy who is willing to cause trouble deserves nothing less than the attention of someone who refuses to turn a blind eye to them. Even small scorpions hold venom in their stingers. Keep that in mind."

Cana wanted to rebuff, but then she thought back to the Fogbound incident. She remembered Craig's explanation about him always helping out, no matter how big or small, no matter the sacrifice needed. That's the man Craig's become as well over the years. The Card Mage finally backed down with her own sign. "Alright, you got me."

"No one asked you." Craig said.

Cana grew a tick mark. "Well I'm going anyway!"

Craig turned towards Ace. "You have objections?"

Ace maintained a straight face. "I'll allow it, but minimal assistance only. We don't wanna risk our large number of allies giving away our positions." He answered.

Andrea turned towards Ace, looking very displeased. "Hunter, surely you must reconsider this. We're more than capable of dealing with the enemy ourselves. Asking these kinds of guys is only asking for trouble. I implore you."

"The decision stands, Andrea. So please, stand down." Ace informed.

Andrea looked annoyed. She was spatting out a bunch of incoherent sentences, breaking off frequently, but then she finally let out a cold, hard growl. "Grrrrr! Fine!" She angrily went on over and stood in front of Craig. The two met dead in the eyes, but Craig's stare didn't seem too serious.

"You…I don't know what game you're pulling here, but I know we don't need your help. This task has got nothing to do with you in the slightest. So if you get in the way, you'd best move over unless you wanna deal with me, are we clear?" Andrea's threat was evident of her hospitality, and it was clear she found her opinions of them very low indeed.

However, Craig wasn't at all bothered by the swordswoman. "You just make sure to watch who you bark at." He narrowed his eyes. "Because I'm not here to abide by your damnation."

Cana put a hand to her hip. "Yeah, I'm with him on his one. He really doesn't listen to rules when all he does is break them."

Andrea growled and pointed at them. "Don't get in my way unless you want a taste of my swords, fiends." She turned away and walked back behind Ace, who wasn't at all embarrassed by his colleague's demeanor.

"Well she's a peach." Evergreen muttered beneath her breath.

"Wonder how she got to follow the greatest swordsman in the world?" Jet wondered.

"Beats me." Droy said.

Ace turned to leave. "Meet up at sunset at Hargeon. Have your minimal team assembled. I'll be waiting, until then, Craig Crius." With that, the great Ace Hunter retreated, leaving Andrea to follow with her back straight up.

As they both vanished, Craig stared at the open doorway, his muscles tensing up with the funny suspicion something's going on that he did not like.

"You sure we can trust this guy?" Cana asked.

"Ace Hunter is a man of dignity and seriousness. He's never dishonest. That much I know. If he knows little yet asks for an acquaintance such as myself through rumors…then this is dead serious."

* * *

The team was assembled, and already they were on the port of Hargeon. It took a few hours, but they all managed. The team the Master had accompany Craig – and Cana – was comprised of Natsu, Erza, Happy, Gray, Gajeel, Lily, Elfman, and Evergreen. It was an odd team, but Master and the Thunder God Tribe came to terms with Evergreen keeping an eye on Elfman, though that was more of Bickslow's idea, and Evergreen's own resentment.

Natsu and Gray crossed their arms, already unable to stand one another. "This is the weirdest team ever." Natsu grumbled.

"This is too bizarre for me…" Gray grumbled, though he was thankful the Master didn't have Juvia assigned. A nice break from the insanity in his case.

"Both of you, be on your best behavior." Erza warned. "Here they come."

Coming into view from the streets of Hargeon, the group could see Ace Hunter and his entourage Andrea. Ace looked as serious as ever, and Andrea followed behind like a soldier. Both met up with Craig and group, ready to board deck.

"So, this shall be your backup?" Ace asked, overlooking the number of people present. There was a moment of silence before Ace looked ahead. "Fair enough. This number should be adequate. Now that we're all gathered, we should tell you more of Tahunga before proceeding further. It is a solemn country with its own island, said island is bordered by massive quarries of rocks that shaped it similar to a dome one might say. Weathering and erosion provided a number of tunnels and open ways for ships and foreigners to gain passage through."

"So that's the description we're looking for. And just how far is it?" Erza asked.

"It resides in the southwest tropics, but if we go by this ship in particular, we should make way for Tahunga faster than any means." Ace informed.

The mention of ship made Natsu and Gajeel sweat bullets on the spot. They looked to be on the brink of paling.

"W-well you guys have fun!" Natsu chimed factitiously. "But I'm just gonna hang it back with my pal Happy and set sailing the loose way!" Any means of lying to get out of this situation was what the Dragon Slayer was going for. No one was buying it, unfortunately.

"Uh, yeah." Gajeel cleared his throat. "Salamander said something smart for once."

If he wasn't feeling like barfing right now, Natsu would've socked him in the teeth.

"You boys behave. Happy and Lily need to conserve as much Magic Power as they can in case of an emergency. Besides, the tropics hold chances of horrendous weather such as hurricanes. It'd be too big of a gamble." Erza chided, getting both Dragon Slayers to pale.

Cana turned towards Craig. "How many times were you carried off by a hurricane again?"

"Twice." He answered.

Ace proceeded towards the boarding. "This should meet our accommodations for the duration of our voyage until we reach the country. Let us advance at once. For us, there is not a second to waste."

"Come on you slouches! Up and at'em!" Andrea shouted.

Natsu sweat dropped as he began to step onto the walkway. Already he looked like he wanted to throw up. "You think it's too late to swim there?"

"I'd rather not rust before I get there…" Gajeel looked back up as he continued climbing. "…but…"

Everyone boarded the ships deck, and the last ones to advance were Cana and Craig. The two hoisted themselves up towards the wooden deck, their feet planting in the stern wood.

Elfman looked down at the deck. "Wow, it's more spacious than I thought. You can have a party on here!" He wasn't wrong. The ship did in fact had a large amount of space to carry a whole crew. It looked like a pirate ship, but the sails were well-fabricated, and the wood shimmered in the burning orange sky.

"Guess now's as good as any time to get to it then, huh?" Gray speculated.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

Cana was wearing a white shirt with slits in the arms, something somewhat concealing for the temperatures and cool winds of the seas. The brunette heard seagulls overhead caw out. When she thought about it, it's been a long time since the Card Mage had been on a boat. Looking up, she noticed how Craig was above the cabin quarters. He stood atop, his hand clutching the mast. He looked out to the sea, almost expectantly. The brunette could tell Craig had some form of screwy history with the sea; after all, he did cross it and end up on the bottom in some way, shape, and possibly form. It wasn't in her place to say, but she was helping out where she could to make this journey bearable. The brunette turned her attention towards Ace and Andrea, who were steadfast and at the wheel.

"We're off." Ace announced. "Everyone, no matter what, stay on guard!"

As the ship began to leave the port, Natsu and Gajeel contradicted his warning by falling over, cheeks puffed out.

Lily crossed his arms. "As expected for your typical Dragon Slayer."

Happy huffed. "This is going to be a long trip."

The ship embarked, the race for Tahunga beginning as the beaming rays of the setting sun enlightened Craig's face as the sea breeze flowed through his slicked back, crow-colored hair.

* * *

The ship went on, and it's only been a few passing hours since the voyage had begun. The sun had long since set, the sea creatures lighting up the ocean floor, creating a universe of spectral lights that reflected the night stars in the sky. Though the passing hours seemed slow, the ship was moving remarkably fast thanks to the Engine Lacrima Ace managed to get his hands on. The Jewel it took to get was not pretty though.

"Aw yeah! Now this an evening!" Gray commented as he looked out to the sea, the horizon showing more stars.

"The sea is manly!" Elfman announced.

"Gurgh!" Natsu and Gajeel, however, were on deck, the opposite side and taking the liberties of emptying reserves…for the third time. Lily and Happy kept them company the entire time, not that they had anything better to do anyway. Of course Happy's constant spouting of sea fish was starting to get cumbersome.

Still on the mast's side, Craig sat cross-legged. He looked out still, somewhat nodding off expectantly for someone who doesn't find the sea relaxing all that much. The more the temperamental being stared out, the more he pondered of the past. Unpleasant and pleasant adventures alike went on in his mind, like those times he fought giant waves, sea monsters, and sea legends. None would believe he went up against Poseidon or Davy Jones if he ever tried explaining. And as always, the friends he made were taken away by such legends, swept away in the sea of time. Deadly sharks were another matter themselves.

Cana climbed up right beside him. "Hey, sea paranoia getting' ya?" Once she managed to lift herself up completely, the hardy brunette took her spot right next to Craig. "This seat taken?" She smirked.

Craig looked out, uninterested. "Yeah, a seagull had dibs on that fifteen minutes ago." He mused.

"Well sucks for it then."

Craig looked over towards her. "Shouldn't you be sleeping in a bottle nest or something?"

Cana rested her chin on her hand, looking away by her own chagrin. "That guy doesn't allow alcohol. If I had known that, I would've saved my rations better." She pouted.

Craig rolled his eyes away, grunting as he couldn't expect anything else.

"So what is it?" Cana paused.

Craig stared ahead, again looking expectantly at the sea lying ahead. "That guy? Yeah, he's a stick in the mud."

Cana blinked. "Wasn't that around the time you picked up those?" She pointed to his swords, which were still sheathed, but the thin jacket was now adorned on him to compensate to cool breeze.

Craig grinned at the memory. "Yeah. That's the time I realized I could slice ass rather than kick ass. Following that, I learned I could do both. It's a crazy ride, but it's true. That time I met Ace, was the time I got these bad boys and improvised."

Cana smirked. "Bet ya cut yourself more than a few times there."

"Almost cut my own limbs off…but I pulled through, just like my dumb luck always does." He put a hand on his blood red sword, looking down at the sheath. A frown cascaded onto his face. "I never had interest in training with swords. I never took the time, nor the consideration. Everywhere I went, all of my training, it's just…in the midst of battle. I only cut the crap out of people now because I had to think on my feet. Every use has a purpose, and for me, I never trained like others did."

Cana raised a brow. "And what about that Dragon?"

"Slicerax? Tch, yeah, same. Like I said, I improvised. Though…" He grinned. "That old bastard had words beyond his years when it came to 'believing in the sword as it does its master's will'." He clutched his blade tighter. "But no, Ace could've trained me, after seeing what I did to the hardest opponent of his life, but I had no desire being the best. He looked up at the night sky, grinning. "I don't want something so trivial. I want something with meaning. I have my life, and that's all the meaning I'll need. I have experience and skill, but what Ace has, I have no desire in."

"So I you were challenged by him…"

Craig looked away. "I don't care. I wouldn't call myself a swordsman anyway. They just help me live my life the way I want to live it. I just give them use…and no matter how, they don't mind."

Cana picked up how Craig was speaking, as though the swords were sentient. While the case did happen before in some way with Craig, Cana held nothing against him. It was admirable to see Craig take his own path. He had the power to slice anything, yet if challenged by Ace, he wouldn't even dream of it. A shame to many swordsmen who desperately want the title, but who knew what Ace thought of it?

Cana grinned. "You're one screwed up person, you know that?"

Craig narrowed his eyes. "And you're a Brownie who can't get a hangover, so there."

Down beneath them, Andrea was leaning against the side of the cabin quarters. Her arms were crossed, and with her head turned, she was taking in everything she heard from Craig. Now she understood, she understood why Ace needed help, at least to her. Someone who was perhaps more than capable of meeting his experience level, but rather shows no desire to fight. Her eyes narrowed, her perception of the voice grating her nerves.

"Blurgh~!" Natsu was on port, letting out a few more contents that were in his gut. He didn't seem like he wasn't going anywhere soon.

"You'll be okay." Happy said, patting Natsu's back with his paws. The blue Exceed comforted his friend, and by the looks of it, he's gonna be at it for a while, at least until his friend passes out. He heard the sound of boots clanging against the wooden deck, heading his way. When he turned around, he looked to find Erza there. "Erza?"

"You wouldn't mind?" She began to sit opposite of Happy, taking a place right beside Natsu as the Dragon Slayer slouched on the deck.

"Only if you don't mind having Natsu vomit on your armor." Natsu grumbled at Happy's voice, gurgling a bit before his cheeks puffed out again.

The poor Dragon Slayer was unable to respond to any dilemma. The odds were that if he was attacked, he wouldn't stand a chance now that he's motion sick. Happy's padding seemed a little better, but not much at all. It only made more contents wanna spill into the sea. Suddenly when he felt another road ready to burst, something gentle but warm rubbed against his back. It felt like a rubbing hand, but something about it was so warm and inviting. It soothed him somewhat. His queasy stomach was calming down. He managed to muster the strength to look over to his right side, managing only that much strength to see Erza smiling and rubbing his back.

"Erza…" The Dragon Slayer muttered.

"It's okay. You can rest easy." The knight smiled at him. Her strawberry fragrance enveloped the Dragon Slayer's nostrils, and that too managed to calm his nerves. Though it wasn't for long as he sloped down to the wooden deck, passing out at long last.

The redhead continued to look down at Natsu as he was finally soothed to a degree. Her smile never faded.

"What a pitiful site." The voice broke the soothing moment for the two, and Erza's head lifted to find Andrea behind her. She didn't look at all pleased. "Now what kind of excuse is this, huh? Ace did not ask for some handicap that is only good for spewing his guts out."

"Hey! Natsu can't help it! All Dragon Slayers have motion sickness!" Happy berated. However, Andrea glared daggers at him, startling the Exceed.

"Then that kind can't possibly be of any use." Andrea berated.

Erza stood up, her eyes narrowed. "I would appreciate it, if you backed off from my friends." Her tone sounded more of a threat, a level of which matched Andrea. Their glares matched the other, colliding with the other like knives that slices through the pressure around them.

"You will stand down." Andrea berated. "You are in no position to backsass me."

"I will not tolerate your selfish demeanor. You can have at me with your verbal contents, but picking on the weak – especially when they can't fight back."

"If they can't fight at all, then they're no better than scum who should learn to pick themselves up rather than have others do their own work."

Happy backed off to the corner. "Uh…guys…?"

Andrea pointed at Erza. "I know full well who you are, Erza Scarlet. Those who carry swords have only one path for them. To become the greatest of their kind. I will climb to the top, and by defeating Ace Hunter one day, I will have that goal achieved."

Erza shook her head, unable to sympathize with Andrea's perspective. "You're wrong. The path one takes is not guided by his or her sword."

"Yes…it is." Andrea's eyes narrowed. She began to reach for her blade, her dark blue one. "If you're a knight, you play by a code of honor. You have pride, and I have way more pride on the line. My honor as a swordswoman dares not be sullied. If there are those who wield swords, they are called swordsmen, and I dare to defeat all to achieve my dream."

Erza's glare was sharper than it was before. "I would forsake all of my power and pride if it meant protecting my loved ones. That is all I need. I can discard as many swords as I wish."

Finally, Andrea reached her tipping point. She had fully unsheathed her blue and green sword alike, which gave off a shrilling pressure. Her agitation was getting the best of her. "If I am not anything else, I'm the rising swordswoman of the world. I dare not tolerate a coward's cry of shame to the code of the sword! If you have a blade, pick one up, and meet me with dignity!"

Erza turned away, looking down at Natsu. The Dragon Slayer's groggy facial expression left her to back down. "I have no desire to fight you. You'd best back down to retain what-!"

Andrea slashed both her swords from the one side, in which Erza's reflexes caught whiff of. Requipping faster than what the eye could see, she got a sword and blocked the attack, yet the result was shocking. Andrea had more than speed on her side it seemed. Shockwaves went past Erza, reaching out to the sea, taking a bit of the deck with it. Everyone could see a small fraction of ocean get sliced up and spout all around.

Gray's eyes widened. "What the heck was that?"

Elfman looked down at the deck, his eyes widening as well. "What are those two doing down there?"

Erza grunted, feeling such pressure from her blades. _'That almost cut me.'_

"I don't have time for your buffoonery with this lightweight. The strongest must clash to have the right to the top!" Andrea announced. "Come on, Titania, your pride and honor is on the line!" The orangette backed away, her two swords in hand. She looked ready to attack.

Erza didn't have a choice. Requipping another sword, she refused to have Natsu insulted. It was bad enough he was picked on, but worse when he was berated for being useless and unworthy. She had faith in Natsu, and she refused to accept anymore actions addressed to the Dragon Slayer. For the sake of Natsu. _'Seems I have no choice, but her attack was so powerful. I'll have to wear her down enough to reason with her.'_

Erza crossed her blades and charged on the deck. Her crossed blades clashed with Andrea, meeting a standstill. The winds generated went flying around the deck, and then Erza backed off into a backwards slide. Andrea advanced with a lunge, slamming her two swords down like axes, meeting Erza's two blades again. The impact was so pressurized that the redhead found herself flying off again, but regained her footing. _'She's so pressurized in her attacks…'_ Not a second sooner, Andrea appeared behind the redhead, slashing her jungle green sword, which Erza barely managed to pivot and block.

Two swordswomen were interlocked in a battle of swords on deck, and as startling as it was, Erza found herself always pivoting and blocking as Andrea was vanishing and appearing left and right, barely giving the redhead time to defend. It was parry after parry, and as Erza found herself on the defensive, Andrea slashed again.

"HRAH!"

Her swords were crossed and she passed the redhead knight, the result being a shimmering bright light in a cross pattern that connected with Erza's blades, shattering them like glass. The blade pieces fell to the deck, leaving Erza grunting as her cheek got a few cuts in. "You don't have the resolve to take on the world. You harbor feelings, a weakness. A swordsman needs resolution and discipline." The orangette berated.

Erza sprung ahead and slashed, but as her blade went horizontal, Andrea jumped, landing on the blade's flat side and using it as a stepping stone to somersault in midair. Her two swords were like rolling blades, and Erza's eyes widened as she came crashing down. The redhead requipped two blades, but they were only barely able to intercept and block off the attack, breaking into pieces as she was pushed back. Again, shockwaves went around, passing her and cutting up bits of the balcony on one side of the ship.

"Hey, cut it out you two!" Gray shouted.

"Yeah, be real men and don't get into fights!" Elfman shouted.

The cabin doors opened, revealing a yawning Evergreen. "What is with all of this commotion-WHOA!" The Fairy Mage recoiled back inside the cabin as half a dozen shattered swords went flying towards her direction, puncturing and embedding into the cabin walls.

Lily looked at the scene right beside passed out Gajeel. "Hey, quit it!"

Erza slashed downwards, managing to make Andrea step back. She didn't take it very well as she slashed, hoping to shatter more of Erza's swords, only the redhead jumped overhead, dodging another projectile wave and saw more of the ship's balcony get sliced off.

The redhead flipped and ended up overhead, landing behind Andrea. They both looked at each other, glaring harsh daggers at one another.

"Come on! Stop!" Happy shouted.

Andrea pointed her dark blue sword ahead. "You're too foolish to think you'll be of any help on this quest! I'll prove it with all of my pride and honor on the line! Hrraaah!" Andrea lunged ahead, both swords ready to stab.

"Your perception is foolhardy in its own right! Haaahh!" The S-Class Mage went springing ahead, mustering up the resolve to finally put Andrea on a defense.

As both met the middle, a sudden flash emitted. Erza and Andrea both went wide-eyed and went still as Erza's blades were suddenly trapped in large icicles embedded into the deck, while Andrea was more than startled with something she never saw coming. The orangette was halted by Craig, who was using only his bare, sharp teeth and caught her jungle green sword, while Craig used his blood red sword to intercept the dark blue one. And to add insult to injury, Andrea couldn't seem to push through, no matter how much pressure she poured into the tip of her blade.

Gray and the other looked off to the side, seeing not just Craig who intervened, but also Cana, who had a card in hand and shimmered with Icicle written all over it. "Alright you two, party's over." Cana announced.

"You heard Brownie, save your children scuffles for an appropriate time…which is never." Craig added in a muffle.

The Requip Mage looked ahead, taking a pause to understand what was happening. She finally conceded and pulled out her sword from the icicle in front, requipping it away. The mage stepped back, her eyes shut. "I apologize."

"Don't." Cana looked off towards Andrea, her eyes narrowing. "We know exactly what you meant by what you did."

The icicles broke and shattered into pieces, leaving blue sparkles as Craig was still left to hold Andrea, who was bitterly scorning him. "You will move out of the way, now!" She shouted. She pushed, but Craig's sword and his teeth kept her from not moving an inch.

"We heard it all. Granted, these guys are a bunch of dimwits, but at least they know not to go picking on the weak. That's below scum."

"I will take nothing from the likes of you." Andrea said. "May I remind you that _you_ were only picked because Ace requested you, not that we needed you in the first place."

Craig's eyes narrowed. "I'd watch that mouth if I didn't wanna lose it."

Andrea's teeth gritted. "What did you say…"

"Andrea!"

Her head picked up, eyes widening when she heard Ace call out her name. She looked up on the higher deck, seeing the greatest swordsman with arms crossed and glowering down. "A-Ace!"

"Stand down." He ordered.

"B-but they…"

"But nothing. You are only making a foolish act on yourself. You're only giving yourself a bad name and sullying your ambition by not taking responsibility for something that you started. Now, stand down, and clean up your mess. This instant." There was a cold tone from that last part that left even the cold Gray shivering down the spine. His eyes were so sharp that they gazed into everyone's core. Cana would feel her eyes hurt just from looking at him.

Andrea relented, but she never liked to leave nosiness unattended. She grunted as she stared at Craig, who only stared coldly at her as he still contained her movement. She looked at Craig and Erza a little longer, showing a small glare at Cana as well. Finally, her aggression settled as her head drooped.

"Fine." She huffed. Craig let go and retracted his singular sword, and Andrea sheathed her blades. She looked back at Craig with a scowl. "But this isn't over, you understand?" She pointed at him. "Don't get in my way, or I'll cut you down. And that goes for your little friends too."

"Andrea." Ace berated.

Andrea hung her head and walked past Craig, but she had eyes full of something Craig never liked to see: Anger, hatred, anguish. He felt her pressure even as she went below deck to get boards to fix the ship as it kept on sailing.

Erza walked away, but not before Ace dropped something. "Ms. Scarlet. My apologies for my colleague. Here." He dropped down a handkerchief, a pink one that fluttered down for Erza to catch. She applied the cloth to her cheek, wiping away the small drips o blood Andre inflicted on her selfish intentions.

"Thank you." She thanked.

Ace continued to look down at her. "Forgive me. I find it cumbersome to deal with Andrea's behavior at times. Such an ambition can lead one on a blind road with no signs to read. She only wishes to defeat me, so to you, you're nothing but a stepping stone…" He looked down at Craig as he lethargically began to find a nearby seat and sat back, eyes gazing up to the night sky. "But I believe she might have it in the worst for my other acquaintance."

Erza looked towards Craig as well. "Someone who doesn't consider himself a true swordsman, and yet battles so well as one…"

"Perhaps such a wayward path is meant to befall Craig. I cannot deter one from their own goals. I have trained from the day I started walking to training. There's no doubt that training only comes as forms of battles for some people. I've learned that all too well."

"…Craig…he's aggressive, but he's got a heart nonetheless. No matter how skewed." Erza commented.

Ace turned away. "You'd best tend to your friend. He's looking pale again."

Erza turned towards Natsu, a smile coming across her face. "Right." She walked away, heading towards her fellow Dragon Slayer and a calmed Happy.

Meanwhile Cana looked down at Craig, arms crossed. "Everywhere you go, just making friends."

Craig twisted his brow. "Shut up."

* * *

It was still night, the night still dazzling with twinkling stars. The sea was seeming calm in the cove of some unknown location. The large rocks formed were like massive barricades, providing little space. However, wedges in the rock revealed manmade openings, which were supported by arches that made it stable for passage of ships.

A number of ships went in single-file, heading into the dark waters of some undisclosed location. There was little lighting, and one could barely manage to catch a glimpse of the stars from where they could be.

The ships docked in the darkness, and once the ships dropped anchor and the boards went down, the number of shady figures were smirking with glee.

One the biggest ship of the whole fleet, one could see seven shadows, and one sitting back against a seat, overlooking the smaller ships docking into the ports.

One of the seven smirked. "Looks like we're almost there."

"Yeah, thank god. This took longer than I had expected to find." Another of the shady shadows said, showing impatience.

"Well if this is to work, we needed a sufficient supply. Gathering all of those lacrima was not easy if I remind you well." Another said.

"Let's hurry, and we'd best be sure to not make a sound. Not that one can get through when we're in anyway." Another shady man grinned.

In the back, sitting the chair, watching his seven elites grin, someone looked expectantly at the ongoing scene. It's been a very long wait, but the excitement of the time coming made the scales beneath his eyes crackle. His nails glistened in the poor light, his desire to see what's to come evident.

* * *

 **Happy New Year! To kick off the era of 2017, I have begun a new chapter; and with it a new arc. I got this little idea from watching One Piece Dressrosa Arc, so there might be hefty references from said arc, same goes for the guy who I based off of Hawkeye Mihawk. Aside from those notable references, I made another long chapter, and will most likely be this way for the duration of the story. Did some lost flashbacks, a flashback of the 4 years involving history of a surprising character, and added drama with the setup of Andrea's ambitions. Let me know in comments and reviews what you guys thought of how I kicked off the new year with the Tahunga Arc and those CraigxCana moments. Thanks! :)**


	32. Investigation

_Craig looked outside, seeing the rain flow. His little feet were atop of the cushions, watching the droplets hit the window behind the couch. His black hair that was beginning to slick back some seemed to glisten, reflecting the light outside._

" _Rain…" He muttered._

 _Cana pouted alongside him. "Aw man! The flowers are gonna get all soggy!" It's been raining nonstop since the early morning, and Craig and Cana were left with not much to do but stay inside. The two and their activities were commonly taking place outside in the fields in the front of the cozy cottage, but the problem was that the rain was keeping them from playing one of their part-time games such as tag or hide-n-seek._

 _It was hard to tell how long Craig's been staying with Cana and Cornelia, but it hasn't been too long. Maybe two months mostly, but the time to Craig has felt like forever. He's grown quite fond of his new friends, and caretakers. Cornelia and Cana in return have been enlightened by Craig. He's been an immense handful, especially given his appetite, his wandering around, adventurous, curious, defiant, and the way he always sneaks new snacks every now and again. It left Cornelia shocked yesterday when she found half of the bread had been devoured…along with half of the other rations she's purchased for the week. And Craig learned the hard way that a big appetite leads to scolding and time to sit in the corner, and yet dis he listen or understand to a single thing Cornelia said?_

 _The answer was no._

" _Your belly still full?" Cana asked._

 _Craig burped, a long one. It was a high-pitch burp, but though it was a little cute, it was long, lasting almost five seconds._

 _Cana gave another pouty face. "What do you say?"_

" _I regret nothing!" Craig announced as he plopped onto his seat on the couch._

 _Cana gave a second pout. "You're being rude!"_

" _Cana, Craig, please come over here. You'll catch a cold if you don't get closer to the warm fire." Cornelia said._

" _Yes, Mommy." Cana got down from the couch, and following not far behind her was Craig. Both children gathered around the fireplace and watched as the crackling embers went up the chimney. Cornelia sat in a small rocking chair close by the warmth, with the two children huddled beneath a single large blanket. This was a rather cold day, especially since just recently Gardenia was struck by a cold front. The temperatures were surprisingly lower than they ever were before for a time meant for warmth, so a few bodies were shivering here and here if not wearing long-sleeved clothing._

 _Craig let out a yawn, signifying his slight case of exhaustion. "Is someone getting sleepy?" Cornelia questioned._

 _Craig huffed. "I am not."_

" _Mr. Tough Guy isn't gonna persuade my Mommy." Cana teased. She looked away as Craig blushed and looked away, but at the same time, she saw that her mother was looking out at the window, watching the rain flow all the way down. It was rough, especially for Cornelia. She stared longingly outside; so long in fact that she got the attention of both children._

" _Mommy?"_

 _Cornelia snapped back to reality. She looked down at Cana, who seemed worried. "Sorry, sweetheart, did you say something?" She smiled._

" _You looked sad. Are you okay?" Cana asked._

 _Cornelia shook her head. "No, no, Cana. I'm perfectly well. No need to get worked up. It's just…I didn't get the chance to pick flowers this morning. I like to go outside and get the best flowers out in the field that I could get, and make them into a glass to liven up the house, if but for a short while._

 _Craig stared at Cornelia, seeing how yearning her tone was. She looked like she could really use a nice sense of touching-up right now. All he did was just stay silent._

 _Cana blinked. "Do you think the flowers will still be pretty?"_

 _Cornelia smiled as she stood up. "I'm sure of it. The rain is just a small setback. Don't you worry. I'm sure the flowers will be blooming again tomorrow once this cold air passes over." She went on over and slid the curtains closed, blocking out the gloominess the rain would've brought. Cornelia looked back over and continued to smile. "Now, how's about we play some indoor games?"_

 _Cana smiled. "What kinds?"_

" _Well, why don't we see what you have to say? You're curious, and I'm sure Craig is…" Cornelia took a second look around. Her eyes blinked, and she realized the spot behind Cana was vacant. "Craig…? Sweetheart…?"_

 _Cana looked back to her right, realizing Craig was nowhere near the spot he was before. "Craig?"_

 _Cornelia looked around, she and her daughter beginning to look high and low. "Craig! Craig?" Both were calling out, the two searching all over the house. Cornelia looked inside and underneath beds to see where Craig might be hiding, but found no luck. "Craig, if this is Hide and Seek, please come out!" But alas got no answer._

" _Craig!" Cana screamed. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" She looked underneath the tables in the kitchen, but no luck unfortunately._

 _The mother-daughter duo converged in the living room in front of the fire. Both looked seemingly frantic._

" _Did you find him?" Cornelia asked._

 _Cana shook her head. "No…" She looked distressed. "Mommy…I'm scared. What could've happened to him?"_

 _A sudden knock at the front door got Cornelia's attention. The woman didn't seem amused, but still looked somewhat surprised. "Who is that at this time?" She exasperated, her worries clearly overcoming her curiosity. She went on over towards the front door, managing to turn the knob. "Yes, can I help-?"_

 _However, to her shock, it wasn't just anybody. It was Craig, standing in front of the door. "Hi!" He smiled, despite his body soaked to the marrow._

" _Craig?" Cornelia gasped. "Hurry, come inside!" Inside Craig went, doing as told and Cornelia shut the door behind. Craig scrubbed his soaked socks against the welcome home mat and looked up to see Cana entering._

 _The little girl's face brightened up. "Mommy, you found him!_

 _Cornelia nodded. "Yes, and I'm glad." She looked down at Craig, her face turning towards a less unpleasant one. "Craig, what were you thinking? I told you not to go outside!" Cornelia scolded. "You could've caught a cold!"_

 _Craig looked down, frowning. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "It's just…"_

" _Craig, what did you do…?" Cornelia had to question for is safety, but when Craig's soaked left arm extended up, in the grasps of the toddler was something the mother never would've expected. Her heart skipped nearly two beats upon seeing the pink flowers in Craig's hand. The mother was brought to a standstill._

" _Craig…what did…?"_

" _I…knew you were sad, so I went and picked pretty flowers for you. I made sure all of them were this pretty pink color. You said you wanted to…right?" The little boy held up the wet flowers to Cornelia. Despite being wet, they stood upright._

 _Cornelia knelt down, her shock being replaced by a soft gaze. "Craig…" She couldn't believe it. This three-year-old deliberately went outside to get flowers, despite insidious conditions just to appease Cana's mom. To say Cornelia was touched would be an understatement. The mother seized Craig, bringing him into a warming hug. The child was brought into his own shock._

 _Cornelia smiled. "Craig, you didn't have to do that…but I'm touched. From the very bottom of my heart." She pulled back, disregarding how her dress now was a little wet. She smiled lovingly as Craig handed her the flowers. They smelled fantastic. "They're beautiful."_

 _Craig smiled wide. He did give the flowers to her, but he had a single flower in hand still. Stumbling past Cornelia, he stood in front of Cana, his hand stretched out and presenting the single flower to her. "Here." He smiled._

 _Cana graciously accepted the single pink flower, her smile widening as she stared at it. She looked back to Craig, a small tint in her cheeks. "I love it!" She squealed._

 _Craig smiled wider, a small blush of embarrassment on his cheeks. Both Cornelia and Cana smiled as Craig's sincerity, and then as the rain fell outside, Craig sneezed. It was cute._

 _Cornelia sighed. "Oh, look at you now. Let's get you a nice hot bath started for you, mister. Looks like you just got a little cold."_

 _Craig sniffled. "Okay." He accepted, again sneezing, nearly falling over._

 _As the bathwater ran, the windowsill in the kitchen had two glasses on it, both filled with water. One was much larger with a full set of beautiful pink flowers, and the other had a singular flower; both were so beautiful and vibrant that the rain seemed oblivious._

One of Craig's eyes opened back up, the fatigue he'd taken from staying up from the sea being evident. As much as he wanted to growl, he wasn't putting up with any sense of grunting. He mustered the strength to open his other eye, finally arising to see that he was on the deck, sleeping against the repaired balcony Andrea did last night.

With his head drooped, he looked left, and the cascaded towards the right. The ship looked as it was meant to be as always. Natsu and Gajeel were on the opposite side of the ship, morning sea sickness getting the nest of them. Elfman, Evergreen, and Gray were already up and about on the ship as well. Erza was close by Natsu's side it seemed, and Andrea was perhaps below deck. Looking up he saw Ace was cross-armed and staring ahead stoically towards the sea, like a statue that can't be moved by the likes of gods.

He looked away, realizing that on his left was Cana. The brunette was yawning as she was lying on the wooden deck rather than sleeping how Craig was. The brunette stretched her arms overhead, letting out a long yawn.

"Man, for a ship, I expected a more…rockety voyage. Talk about…smooth sailing." Cana let out another yawn, still getting used to being awoken.

Craig was only five feet away, but even then, he still had a memory as he just slept. It was vague, but he could tell just by looking how Cana somehow resembled her younger-self still it was an odd and awkward feeing, but there wasn't much to be done. It was a memory, but all he did was stare and half-grin before finally turning away moments later.

"Tch, guess rainy forecast just passed." He comically figured.

* * *

"Everyone, proceed towards the deck!" Ace announced.

Elfman turned towards the sound of Ace. "Huh? What could be going on?"

"Probably spotted a giant fish we can eat." Happy mumbled, stuffing his face with a large fish he managed to catch.

"Doubt it." Lily sweat dropped with crossed arms.

Craig raised his head and swallowed the last remnants of raw fish and chomped like a primal beast. Once that was out of the way, he stood up and jumped up to the upper deck, where the great Ace Hunter was overlooking the sea and the deck. He said nothing, but otherwise offered no sense of sound.

Ace tuned towards Craig. "No questions? No sound offer?"

Craig looked ahead with a nonchalant need. "Sorry to leave you speechless there if you were expecting something pointless."

Ace turned ahead, looking as Erza and the others began to gather. "Very well then."

"Excuse me." Craig turned to look towards his left, seeing Andrea there with a tapping foot and hands to her hips. "Craig Crius, be with the others down below." She said, though it sounded more like a demand.

Craig rolled his eyes away, disinterested. "What is this? Second seat?"

"You will move, now!" Andrea threatened.

Craig narrowed his eyes. Yes, Andrea pissed him off, and Cana also did, but Craig despised how pushy people can be. He didn't see the big deal out of being right by an acquaintance, but Andrea apparently thought otherwise. Second seat belonged to her, and her alone. "You know what, a brat like you isn't worth being talked back to."

Andrea's eyes glared daggers. "What was that?"

"Later." Craig jumped down, leaving Andrea to try and follow.

"Hey-!"

"Enough, Andrea." Ace warned. "Just let it go. We're about to reach the shores."

Craig landed behind everybody else. He walked away from the rest and proceeded to walking towards the bow. Everyone – who was able-bodied at the moment – turned and saw to where Craig was looking. Elfman and Gray's eyes widened, and Erza was left slightly in shock.

Elfman blinked. "Wait, what's that?"

"I don't know, but it sure looks like what the swordsman said it'd be." Gray said.

Erza's eyes narrowed. "So that's it…"

In the distance and coming into view appeared to be a massive amount of mountainous quarry rocks. There appeared to be a beach perimeter all around, and among that seemed rather vague. There was no telling what lied beyond the large boulders as massive as mountains, but from the description Ace gave before, it fitted just about right.

"Tahunga." Craig said low.

Cana stepped forward, noticing something. "It looks secluded. Is it really its own country?"

"For a fact, this is a thriving country in its own right." Ace informed. "Looks can be deceiving, but I assure you, this singular country has exports and imports of other countries…provided they find their way in." He turned away and began to walk off. "Once we reach shore, we'll immediately begin a strategy."

"Right!" Andrea said, clutching her fists. "There won't be a minute to waste! We must seize the enemies and recue Tahunga in peril!"

Elfman looked up at Andrea, unamused. "Is it me, or she getting more than irritating."

"It's a tough call, but I believe she's more bullheaded than Natsu." Evergreen opinionated. "Honestly."

On the side of the deck, Natsu hurled another load into the sea, feeding the fish.

Erza turned away from Andrea, facing Tahunga. However, she did sneak a sinister peek over her shoulder. She looked up and saw how Andrea had her head held high, looking as though the redhead and her friends didn't exist. Briefly thinking back to last night, she remembered how aggressive the swordswoman was. She was fast, swift, and powerful. A projectile attack that went out towards the sea, such intense skill that Erza had not expected.

The redhead looked away, her guard seemingly up.

However, Andrea was looking down as soon as Erza looked away. The orangette looked on as Ace casually walked towards the bow, passing by everybody else. He stood not too far from Craig, though Craig was what really got her attention. To Andrea, the mannerism Craig showed and how he just brushed her off earlier and last night left her annoyed. She couldn't tolerate such disrespect. However, she relented…for now.

* * *

"Land! Thank you!" Natsu and Gajeel exclaimed. They knelt down and repeatedly kissed the sand in gratitude as their friends left the ship.

"That's so unmanly." Elfman noted.

"Such children." Evergreen huffed.

Andrea walked past the thankful Dragon Slayers, her opinion on them only diminishing. "Honestly, how did I end up on deck with these loons? They're not even seaworthy."

Craig was right by Cana's side, the two looking left and right as they inspected the terrain. It was indeed as Ace said. The mountainous appeal towards the outside made it intimidating to enemies. Though to Craig, he wasn't so easily impressed. But still, he applied nothing to throw negativity in the air.

"So this is Tahunga." Gray didn't seem to impressed, especially with how the tropics made it already seem hot enough as it is. Again, he found himself without much of a shirt. "Man it's hot. You'd think there'd be palm trees here and there or something."

"So you think everything is inside?" Cana wondered as she looked at the seemingly never-ending mountains.

"As far as we know, everything could be layered. If you consider it like that, then perhaps we have tropical forests, and the fact of the heart of Tahunga, where we might find the city." Craig said.

"And what made you an expert on geology so quickly?" Cana questioned.

"Call it an intuition."

"Well your intuition doesn't sound accurate."

Craig grew a tick mark. "Oh yeah? I'd like to see what you have to say."

"Why would I say anything about something I don't know?"

"Because you have to take geography into account!"

"Well all geography isn't like you intend it to be!"

"Tell me something I don't know! At least I got more brains to think than you!"

"I got more tolerance!"

"Yeah, only in alcohol! But I have a low tolerance for you!"

"I can't tolerate your breath! It smells like fish!"

"Then just pass out and sunbathe!"

"And then get cooked in the sun?! I ain't burning today, pal!"

"Would you rather be barbequed or shove din an oven?!"

"What's that mean?!"

Both Craig and Cana snarled at one another, their equal animosity starting to get attention. Ace placidly stared on, while Andrea was looking exceedingly peeved. Natsu and Gray sweat dropped, as did Elfman and Evergreen.

"Well…this is starting to look like a routine." Evergreen said.

"Uh…yeah." Elfman agreed.

"Boy, do they ever _not_ argue?" Gray wondered.

"Don't ask me. Last time someone tried to stop them, they got yelled at pretty hard." He was obviously referring to that one time during the raid on Silver Cauldron when Erza tried to get them to focus, only for them both to tell her to shut up and stay out of it. If Erza couldn't break them, no one could.

The redhead mentioned crossed her arms. "Enough you two!" She ordered.

"Stay out of this!" They yelled in unison. As Erza was left slightly shocked, Craig and Cana resumed their snarking demeanor, throwing bantering comments left and right, and by no means friendly on any caliber. As they growled and sneered, Erza was getting frustrated,

Andrea grabbed her sword. "I'll get them to stop."

Natsu shook his head. "That ain't gonna work."

"Those two can go on for hours without stopping." Gray enforced. "Trust me, patronizing Craig isn't what you want. It'll only lessen your health."

Craig turned away. "Fish are a better catch then you!"

"I bet those ladies with the knockers just throw you back into the sea!" Cana huffed.

Craig looked towards the massive rock mounds. "The same goes for guys who find you with those things!"

"It's not my fault they're go big!"

"Sadly they're not as big as your head!"

Elfman and Evergreen sweat dropped in unison, their bickering still going on it seems. Honestly, who fights like that? And so often?

Ace turned towards the group. "That aside, let's get down to the details I can tell. As far as intel goes, I have reason to believe Tahunga has a thriving community, but the fact is that half of their goods and services are commonly imported, meaning that somewhere in Tahunga, there has to be some form of port, otherwise they wouldn't have crossed the sea."

"A liable perspective, but where do we start looking?" Erza questioned. "With our limited information, we don't even know how many enemies have infiltrated."

"Well for now, we have the element of surprise on our hand." Craig said, startling everyone. "Look, Tahunga shouldn't be too hard to navigate if it's only one big island."

Ace knelt down, getting out a large map he had in a sack. "Now look at this. This is us right here." The map was brown, with massive rocks as a perimeter with three entry points at 10, 2, and 6 o' clock positions. He pointed at the 4 o' clock position. Their mark. "The island indeed has large rock formation for seclusion, but the three harbors located are the only means of entering. That means one of the ports must have been seized upon their arrival. Now if we stay in our position, we should be far enough to not get eyes and we can apply passage through the rock formations no problem."

Natsu raised a brow. "Alright, then where do we go from there?"

Ace pointed to the town at the four o' clock position. "Tahunga has a very thin layer of vegetation with no predators. Once we pass that, we should reach Mani. Rather than one huge city, Tahunga has districts; towns one might say. Given how close they are to one another, there's no such thing as fast transport, so we'll be on our feet the entire time."

Gajeel and Natsu sighed in relief.

"However, discretion is very important. Like Ms. Scarlet said, there is no telling how many enemies have infiltrated. They could very well be blending into the crowd; therefore, we must remain out of sight."

"Well if you ask me, if we immediately divide, not only will we be able to scavenge for information, but also will keep us thin so whoever we're up with smuggling doesn't find us in one spot." Craig advised.

"Another valid option." Erza added.

Gray smirked. "Okay, I think I got the idea now."

"So once we reach Mani, District 4, there'll be breaks and enormous avenues dividing each district. Districts 2, 6, and 10 are the most populated given they are all port towns." Ace said. "If anything goes wrong, or by the chance we end up separated, meet us here, the center of Tahunga." He pointed towards the center, which was an open circle. "It's free territory, but nevertheless stay out of trouble."

"And that means they're hiding amongst the crowd. What could they want?" Andrea wondered.

Craig turned towards the small passage wedged in between the rock formations. It looked like a small chasm with light. It looked very spacious, so no worries of cave-ins. "Well if we wanna save time, I suggest we get moving."

"I hear that." Natsu smirked. "Let's get a move on!" He went charging into the eroded and weathered passage.

"Natsu, wait up you idiot!" Gray followed in pursuit.

"Don't go finding iron and keeping it from me, Salamander!" Gajeel exclaimed as he pursued them.

"MANLY!"

"Shut up you bog oaf or you're gonna get us caught!" Evergreen shouted as she followed behind.

The rest followed on, heading into the depths of Tahunga.

* * *

A few hours of trekking lead to them clearing way through the rock formations, and then it was but a mile perimeter of plants and trees, with little to worry about. Once beyond there, they made it to District 4, Mani. Mani looked to be a sizeable town, with a very happy population. For a town, it looked rather stylish. It had a variety of clothing, but for the most part seemed Italian for a theme.

Almost instantly, everyone saw Mani. "I must say, it's more eccentric than I imagined." Erza admitted, taking an immediate liking to the atmosphere to the locals and the styles.

"Hmmm, I should probably get some fashion tips while I'm here. These people know a fad when they wear one." Evergreen smirked.

"Check it out." Elfman said, looking around. "This is Mani? It's gotta be the size of Magnolia."

"Yeah, that map made it look so small." Happy noted.

"And Districts 4 and 7 are the smallest, meaning as far as we can tell, the other Districts are going to be so large that we'll need maps to navigate." Lily said.

Natsu crossed his arms, his eyes twisting somewhat. "Hmmmm…"

Erza took immediate notice. "Natsu, what is it?"

Natsu grumbled some, but then his eyes narrowed. "I just got this weird feeling."

"About what?"

"I can't explain it right now. I can tell that something's up."

"Well we just entered the city, so it could be anything. Just keep an eye out, alright?" Gray said.

Natsu seemed reluctant. It wasn't like this too often for him, but the Dragon Slayer was getting an odd feeling for sure. Still, what Gray said was true, so he had to keep an eye out while keeping in mind it could be a possible enemy sensory. Regardless, anything could go. "Fine." He relented.

Craig, however, narrowed his eyes at Natsu's inquiry. Clearly Natsu wasn't alone when it came to a heinous sensation.

"So what now? Divide and conquer?" Lily asked Ace.

The swordsman looked around, looking at the amount of people. "Yes. If you can, cover more ground. If you have anything to say, I'll hand you these." He showed everyone three Communication Lacrima, though they appeared to be pocket-sized, so no bigger than baseballs. He gave one to Elfman, one to Gray, and he kept the last one for himself.

"What the heck? Communication Lacrima?" Gray asked, looking at his lacrima.

"Indefinitely. Now while we have a rendezvous spot assigned to us, there'll be no telling when and how we'll know. That's why I brought these along. If you come across anything suspicious, you must notify us at once. For starters, we'll divide into three groups. The big one and the one with the glasses for one, the iron-chomper and the one with no decency for another, along with the black feline."

"Hey!" All five exclaimed, offended.

"And the last group shall be the rest of us. Now that we have ourselves assigned, it's time to bring this operation down at once. Everyone, be on your guard at all times."

* * *

It wasn't long, probably around half an hour before Gray and Gajeel made their way inside District 3, Kenala. Like Mani, it was somewhat populated heavily, with an equal amount of populace. The energy in the atmosphere, however, was slightly more lively than one had expected.

"Man, just look at how big these cities are." Gray said, finding himself with a tropical shirt.

"I hear that, and plus it's freakin hot." Gajeel grunted. The two walked through the town, not noticing anything awry. The people weren't suspicious of them by any means, yet they didn't seem to care either.

"Hey, you hearing anything suspicious with those ears of yours?" Lily asked.

Gajeel's face twisted. "Nah. I ain't getting much. This place is still so new to me that my smeller's taking all these new smells at once. It's rather annoying."

"Well I guess we're going back to basics." Gray figured.

As they maintained a decent pace for some time, Gajeel's face showed discomfort. He looked angry, but at the same time intrigued. Gray took notice.

"Hey, you feeling alright?" Lily asked.

Gajeel looked away. "It's good…but…"

"Huh?"

"It's hard to explain, but remember when Salamander said something felt off the moment we entered that district back here?" The Iron Dragon Slayer's eyes narrowed. "Well I think he might be onto something."

Gray raised a brow. "You're saying we have something else on our hands?"

"Doubt it. I'm saying that something about this country is messing with my senses. It bugs me to no end, but at the same time…I can feel something, yet I don't know."

Gray rubbed the back of his own head. "Great, looks like we got more interference to deal with here."

* * *

District 2, Sylvesta, one of the port towns of Tahunga, and heavily populated with a number of folk and souvenir shops; that's where Elfman and Evergreen ended up. With it being huge meant a much larger population and voices to hear. There were so many new faces, but instead of focus on the faces that Ace said to catch on, Evergreen had other plans in mind.

Elfman sat outside of a boutique, his large muscular figure hunched over on a bench. "Why did it have to come to this?" He despondently sighed.

"Oh quit your complaining. You may as well try and enjoy yourself for a little while. After all, it's not every day you go to a stylish country." Evergreen said while she was inside.

Elfman sweat dropped. "Did you forget why we're here?"

Evergreen walked out of the boutique, her arms heavy with large bags comprised of nothing but Italian-themed dresses, many that were brown, green, red, and partially white. She looked very prideful as she carried them all out. "Oh, please. I know, I just think it's best we try and get in touch with this culture. That one-track brain of yours really makes you such a killjoy."

"Well I don't intend to shop until I drop, ya know." Elfman grunted.

"Oh, please. You could use a makeover yourself. Lucky for you, I happen to have just enough Jewel left over for that." Evergreen remarked.

"What?!" Elfman shot up, heavily flustered. "A real man doesn't go wasting his time when there's a job to get done!"

Evergreen grew a tick mark on her head. "What was that?! I gave you an offer and a 'real man' declines a lady's approval?" She turned away, huffing. "Hmph! Well then, you get to carry my luggage."

"Hey now-!" Elfman didn't get much of a say before he suddenly found himself bombarded by gift bags and surprisingly heavy loads of dresses to carry. He carried them underneath his arms, not looking so displeased.

"There, now was that so hard?" Evergreen teased.

Elfman's brow twitched. "Why you…!"

Before he could rebuff, however, there's been a small commotion not too far away. This got their attention and drew them towards the crowd on the other side of the street a few shops down.

"Wonder what's that all about?" Elfman questioned.

"How should I know?" Evergreen answered.

The two walked only a few aces closer towards the crowd of maybe fifteen men surrounding a poster hanging up on the white wall. They all looked so eager, and by no means were they looking to take no for an answer.

"Alright, looks like the time's come!" A contender smirked.

"That tournament's gonna be owned!"

"Yeah, by me!"

"Just you wait, that prize is as good as mine!"

The men all looked like those who enjoyed the thrill of fighting, and yet so barbaric. To Evergreen that is. Elfman and Evergreen engaged with what they were talking about, managing to pick up on the bits and pieces they were spilling. Stuff like "prize" and "tournament" and "mine", clearly all of these traits could only mean one thing. That there's something big going on.

"A tournament you say?" Evergreen quietly muttered.

Elfman's eyes widened. "Wait, hang on…"

A couple of guys turned around upon seeing two new faces. While Elfman's huge figure was intimidating, the many scruffy men, they were enamored by Evergreen and her figure. The sight of such a woman made them more than a little provoked.

"Heh, heh, well what do you know?" A mischievous smirk came across a man's face.

"Well aren't you a cutie." Another said.

"Say now, mind having a drink with me?" Another scruffy individual asked.

Another man began closing in. "Forget the drink, how's about I get a second prize if I win?"

Evergreen backed away. "You dirty pigs."

One reached out. "Come on, don't be-!" He stopped in mid-sentence when he was met with a crushing force on his arm. He sweat dropped nervously when he slowly began to look up, meeting the menacing gaze of Elfman. To him, looking at Elfman the way he was now was just asking for trouble.

"Uh…hey pal…" The guy was picked up flawlessly by Elfman, thrown and slammed into the crowd of scruffy fighters, knocking them all down like bowling pins. His sudden assault caused much of a panic when a few got notice. The men all scrambled to their feet, their statures nothing compared to Elfman.

The big guy cracked his knuckles. "A real man doesn't take pleasure in gaining up on a lady. You'd best be running far away before I go and make you."

That single threat by the Strauss sibling did the trick, as the fifteen guys all easily taken down were of scurrying into the unknown. They scattered, though they did head the general direction of north. Their cowardice was but a low scum would describe.

Evergreen stepped forward. "Thank you." She thanked.

"Yeah, don't sweat it. Guys like them bring men to shame. Now let's see what they were making a fuss about." Elfman walked on over, heading towards the poster on the wall. He and Evergreen stopped in front of it, looking to find it appealing.

"This what they're making a fuss about?" Evergreen speculated.

"Looks like it." Elfman grabbed the poster and saw that there was a massive colosseum printed on it. His eyes widened upon reading it. "Today, starting at noon, there's a big tournament…" He began to mumble about, scrolling through the limited details.

Evergreen raised a brow. "So, what's the fuss about? Some dumb prize of Jewels?"

Elfman and Evergreen looked at the bottom, looking at the reward for the winner. What they saw made them go wide-eyed. Their shock surmounted to indefinite levels. This was nothing like they'd expect in a million years. Both of their bodies shuddered a little, the two looking like they were gonna pale.

"Wha…this can't be…" Elfman muttered.

"It's a _prize_?" Evergreen muttered. "What is this?!"

* * *

Ace walked on the sides of the street, not minding that Andrea was taking the front. She looked left and right almost every second, carefully scrutinizing every individual that passed on. When she harshly glared at someone, they immediately took off running. As much as she wanted to chase after each and every one, Ace managed to tell her to let some things go. Unfortunately for Andrea, nothing gets past her.

"Aw man, I gotta get me some food. I wonder what the food here tastes like?" Natsu wondered as he followed behind.

"Aye! I bet if we head to one of those Districts like they said. Maybe we'll find some yummy fish!" Happy cheered.

Andrea harshly turned around. "We don't have time for your foolish delusions. We are not here to eat!"

Cana looked away from the swordswoman that's been irritating her. "Well isn't she just a riot."

"Er, yeah. That's one way of putting it." Erza said.

"Did I hear something?" Andrea scowled. She crossed her arms. "Now look, just because we're on the same team doesn't mean I'm willing to comprehend what Ace was thinking. We're more than capable of dealing with this threat, and I made it clear that you all are just company. So you'd best know your…" She was trailing off as she saw that Craig wasn't bothering to look at her; instead was looking out at the street, watching the people go by. "Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Erza stepped forward. "Andrea, I advise you back off, especially when around him."

"Aye." Happy nervously added.

Cana crossed her arms. "Of all the times to get into a scuffle."

Natsu looked away. "Oh yeah? You two do it all the time."

"Do not." Craig and Cana denied, the former still looking out towards the street.

Ace looked around as well, his sharp gaze on the many folk who were passing by. His gaze was like piercing daggers, and he looked to be inspecting each and every one. He continued to people-watch until time went on, and then there was a small glow in his pocket.

He looked down, realizing his pocket shined. "A message?"

"It must be from the others. They must have found something." Erza figured.

"Let's hope so." Natsu said.

Ace pulled out the Communication Lacrima and everyone gathered around. The vision quickly cleared, revealing Elfman and Evergreen onscreen. The two looked serious.

Elsewhere, Gray held the Communication Lacrima entrusted to him. He, Gajeel, and Lily looked down at it in question. "Hey, what's going on?" The Ice Mage wondered.

"Elfman, Evergreen, what have you found?" Erza questioned.

"Thank goodness we found you." Elfman said. "You guys, you gotta listen. It's an emergency."

"What is it? Did you find the enemy?" Cana questioned.

Natsu snickered. "Nah, I bet he'd send them packing with an arm tied behind his back." He clearly wasn't worried.

"Did the big oaf not say to just listen?!" Evergreen exclaimed.

Everyone quieted down.

"I know this is going to sound hard to believe, but I think we found something important. Something that isn't remotely in Fiore. And it's on a flier as a prize for this big tournament today." Elfman enforced with slight hurry.

"What's the prize already? What's got you so worked up?" Cana asked.

Craig and everyone gathered around, listening to what Elfman had to say about the flier. He read it aloud, detailing about the fight tournament and the prize itself. As Elfman said it, everyone looked surprised. Many eyes widened, especially Natsu and Gajeel, who couldn't believe what Elfman had to say.

Craig was left startled. Cana was flabbergasted. Ace and Andrea were left complex still. Gray, Happy, and Lily were all shocked. Erza was a mix of disbelief and shock. Safe to say a majority of the team was overwhelmed.

Slowly, Natsu's fists balled. "What did you just say?" He muttered.

"I'm not joking guys. This is really the prize!" Elfman exclaimed. "A real man swallows his pride and tells the truth."

Amongst the group, Ace seemed to be startled. _'That's the prize? I never thought in these parts, there were those for a sellout.'_ His eyes widened in realization. _'Wait, that's what I've been missing!'_ She turned towards everyone. "Listen, all of you, I am afraid this situation has gotten dire."

"What do you mean?" Andrea asked.

"With a prize like that in mind, that's probably a likely bet what drew the enemy here. Among the many of its kind, it's perhaps one of the likeliest of reasons that Tahunga might be in hidden peril. It's the prize's kind that can attract attention from all around."

"I can understand. But how was any of those found to begin with?" Erza pondered.

Andrea raised a brow. "Look, this has got nothing to do with the enemy. They're here, we find them, and erase them off the face of Earth Land! Just because of some prize doesn't mean we can't get sidetracked."

Craig turned around, looking to realize something missing. "I think you spoke a little too late there."

"What do you mean by-?!" Andrea turned around, realizing that they were two personnel short of the group, mainly of a pink-haired man and a blue cat. "What?! Where'd those two idiots go?!"

"Natsu?!" Erza realized it to, seeing Natsu had slipped from her sights.

"Well this won't end well." Cana figured.

"All of you shut up." Craig announced. He got many attention from those on the Communication Lacrima and from a hostile Andrea. "Now listen, knowing that moron and his rambunctious manner and feline, odds are that they went to the colosseum. When you put 'fight' into a sentence, it's like throwing a dog a bone."

Ace looked down at the Communication Lacrima. "This situation has gotten severe indeed. I'm afraid we have no choice but to change our course of action."

"What do you mean by that?" Gray asked.

"You, iron-chomper." Gajeel grunted at his name called. "Your team and the muscles, both of you head to where the colosseum is. Where is it?"

"Uh, District 1." Elfman read.

"Very well. That pink-haired boy will most likely meet with you there. Your group shall investigate there for the time being, as to where the remainder of us continue as planned. That is all." With that, communication was cut off, and the three-way teams all had a strategy. Ace put the lacrima away, looking towards the ones following him. "Now then, shall we go on?"

"Why the hell not." Craig said.

"The correct answer is 'yes', Craig." Ace informed him, his opposition to Craig's terrible attitude firm it seemed.

Craig didn't seem bothered. "You have your way, I have mine."

"I can see how this is going already." Cana groaned.

"Shut up, Brownie." Craig berated.

* * *

District 1, Lenore, at the moment, it was swarming with people. Many people from the other districts have already made way into the district alone, and yet getting to the colosseum took some effort. The colosseum was old-style Roman architecture unlike the Italian-theme the country went on about. The huge domain was so large that it took up a third of the district itself. It was able to compact a lot of audiences it seemed.

About an hour after the conversation made, Gray, Elfman, Lily, and Gajeel were all up front, a safe space away from the crowd. There, the group could drown out enough noise to talk.

"So this is the colosseum." Gray figured. "It's bigger than I thought it'd be."

"You could fit a mountain in there." Elfman implied.

"We're supposed to get in there? How in the heck are we gonna get to that prize if there's that many people around to see?" Gajeel said.

Lily crossed his arms. "And let's not forget that the numbers are grand here so that the enemy could very well fit into the crowd." He reminded.

Gajeel raised his head. "Great, they expect us to pull off disguises or something or go invisible?"

Elfman looked away into the crowd, catching Gray's attention. "Hey man, where's Evergreen?"

"She already went to get a seat. Apparently 'real men have ladies get the best seats'." He grumbled.

"Looks like she played you for a papsi!" Gray joked.

"Shut up!"

"Say, where's Salamander already?" Gajeel wondered.

Lily's ears twitched. "Huh?" He looked to see a rather large dust cloud in the distance. The crowds behind were starting to look weary as the cloud got closer. The Exceed finally got view of someone who was entering the area. The sight coming towards him made him sweat drop. "What could they be in a rush for?"

"Hyaaaahh!" Running up a riot was Natsu, who was bull-charging straight into the crowd with Happy above. He charged all the way with great haste and speed alike, and there was a look on his face that made him seem all too excited. "HAHA! Fighting tournament, here I come!"

"Natsu?!" Gray shouted.

"What's that all about?" Elfman wondered.

Natsu close din, the crazed look on his face greater than before. "Just you wait, I'm gonna beat the snot out of every last one of you!" He boldly declared.

Gajeel stepped back. "Whoa, hey! Salamander, slow down! Put on your brakes ya mor-!" Unfortunately for Gajeel he was a little too late on the warning. Natsu ran into him, clanging into hard iron, though both Dragon Slayer did not have it safe either way as they both went tumbling down.

"Looks like he got carried away again." Happy implied, with Lily nodding nervously in agreement.

Gajeel clutched his forehead. "Man, that one hurt…" He angrily glared down at Natsu. "Watch where you're going ya doofus! Are you asking for a knuckle sandwich?!"

Natsu, though his head did hurt some, sheepishly rubbed the back of his own head. "Sorry about that. Didn't see you there."

"Seriously?! We were yelling out to you! Those ears need a checkup!" Gajeel exasperated.

Natsu's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh, wait! I totally forgot what I came rushing for!" He looked around left and right, trying to search for something. "Where is it? Where is it…?"

Happy pointed off towards the colosseum entrance. "There!"

Natsu turned towards a box-like stand with an attendant at the desk. "Good eye, buddy!" He charged on over and looked at the attendant, slamming his hand against the desktop. "Sign me up!"

Still startled, the female attendant was weary, but complied nonetheless. "O-of course, sir." She said.

"You dumbass! What the hell are you up to?!" Gajeel exclaimed, him, Elfman, and Gray right beside him.

Natsu turned towards them, as though they were clueless. "What's it look like? I'm trying to get in on the action as well." He beamed.

"And what do you possibly have to gain from this?" Lily asked. "All you're really doing is just filling that head of yours with this reckless need to fight."

Natsu looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm in to get to the bottom of this crime is all."

Gray cracked his knuckles. "Maybe we should just remind you why we're here to be-!"

"Hang on, you guys." Elfman said, stopping Gray's advancements. "I think he might be onto something."

"Now what gave you that idea?" Gajeel asked angrily.

Elfman looked down at him. "Well, if you wonder about it, what if the opponents are really our enemies? I mean, it's not a manly thought and all, but what if they concealed themselves within the tournament themselves than within the crowd?"

Gray's eyes widened. "Well…when you put it that way, you're not wrong."

Natsu put hands to his hips. "HAHA! See? I knew what I was doing."

"He's milking it again." Happy and Lily groaned.

The woman approached Natsu again with his number. "There you go. Your quadrant is established right next to the number."

Natsu looked down at his number, which was 397. He smirked. "Sweet!"

"Hey." Gray said, getting the attendant's attention. "You mind getting me to sign up?"

"Huh? You too?" Natsu wondered.

Gray looked away. "Don't get so psyched. Maybe they're in the tournament, but then we can't have you go and get yourself pinned down on our watch."

Lily nodded with a grin. "Then it looks like we have yet another plan."

* * *

Inside the colosseum, there was a number of spectators already out in their seats. They looked ready to see some action. Among them, there was Evergreen, who was found by Happy and Lily. The Exceeds acted as surveillance to catch glimpses if anything goes awry.

Meanwhile inside the colosseum waiting room, there were 400 contenders. They all managed to fit into the somehow spacious domain, which also had high ceilings. Natsu was with Elfman, Gray, and Gajeel, who decided to tag along in this tournament.

Natsu eyes brightened up upon seeing the warriors gathered. "I get to sock all of these guys!"

"Well if you do it now, then you'd get disqualified." Gray said. "Try and keep yourself in check for once."

"Even I know it's not wise to go picking fights this early. We got like ten minutes, right?" Gajeel said.

Elfman flexed his solid rock muscles. "This is gonna get really manly!"

Gray looked around, seeing the many faces of men with a variety of weapons and muscles alike. "Well, guess we got quite a bit of competition before we get to that prize. As far as we know, they could all be part of that weird spree Ace has been talking about."

Natsu punched his fists, smirking. "Doesn't matter. We gotta win this so that prize is safe in our hands!" He declared. In his glee for the thrill of combat, the Dragon Slayer was bumped by the side, almost toppling him over. Regaining balance, he looked to find a guy with a thick black beard and a helmet with makeshift horns for aerial defense and a white cape with red lining.

"Hey you jerk! Watch where you're going!" Natsu berated.

The contender looked back over his shoulder, regarding Natsu's anxious presence. He turned away, huffing. "Hmph! Sniffling brat."

"What did you call me?" Natsu growled.

"Be prepared if you have me to go up against in that ring." He said. "That goes for that posy of yours and everyone else here too!" He walked off, leaving Natsu with a scowl.

"Grrr! I'm gonna sock his face with a million punches." He declared.

Gajeel's eyes narrowed. "Heh. Lucky for you guys, I just got his contender's number. Looks like 150." He said.

Gray smirked. "A lot of cocky bastards are here. Let's be sure to teach them a new one."

Elfman raised a fist. "Yeah, you can bet on that."

Elsewhere, the man passing by and bumping into other mages and warriors alike smirked. He received a number of scoffs and weapons held to his back, but all he did was grin as nearby in the midst of the 400, there was a hooded man with sunglasses, his face concealed in red tattoos. Another one had black tattoos and what seemed to be red hair hidden underneath a black hat. The similarities between both was that they had black shirt and gray pants.

"Looks like he's bringing up a storm for us." One of them figured.

The other grinned. "Good. I like them all when they're riled up."

* * *

Andrea was trolling about, looking around suspiciously as before. She didn't seem to be holding up a weary gaze, but at the same time only drawing many suspicious figures away. Again it began frustrating her. The swordswoman huffed as another fled from her cold gaze.

"Honestly, what is with all of these cowards?" She grunted. "Are they that chicken to stand and take a few simple questions."

Erza wasn't saying anything, instead she's been keeping an eye out for any signs of the enemy. No physical description was gonna be helpful, but at the same time they have to be concealing, right? The Requip Mage looked around, noticing how many of them had black wristbands it seemed. All she did, however, was remain silent.

Craig's eyes narrowed as he followed behind. "That makes 59 in this district."

Erza's eyes shot open. "What?"

Cana raised a brow. "59?"

Ace resumed walking. "That makes 60 in District 4, and 60 in District 5." He said, his eyes looking sharp.

Andrea turned around. "What's that?"

"Nothing, just counting the many disclosed numbers of the forces. They have poor accuracy when it comes to concealing themselves." Ace acknowledged. He looked ahead, his pupils shrinking.

Andrea's eyes widened. "Wait, what? Can somebody tell me what's going on?"

Craig craned his head up. "How far until the next one?" He asked.

Ace's eyes sharpened harder, bypassing the number of citizens and seeing the one man with a black leather coat with a black wristband. So far away, to Ace, it wasn't even an inch off. The swordsman looked stiff as he always has been. "Black leather coat, messy brown hair. 112 yards north, 2 o' clock."

"Got it." As the next person passed by them, Craig slipped from the group, disappearing into the crowd.

Cana seemed surprised. "You saw that far ahead?"

Ace didn't bother turning away. "I apologize for not disclosing my abilities. I'd rather have them in reserve."

Erza blinked, the revelation coming across her. "Wait, you mean you have…"

"That is correct. I have Eye Magic. With it, finding anything with my line of vision is child's play. It allows me to easily separate one individual from the other."

Andrea smirked. "Ha! The old guy's being modest." She huffed. "With his powers, no matter how stealthy or fast you are, even if invisible, you can't hide from him. Combine that with his sword precision, he can fall a single leader with a long-range slash. I should know, I've seen it before." She turned towards him, smirking. "Cutting own mountains, slicing through ships and armies with one swing, that's the world's greatest for ya."

However, despite Andrea milking it, Ace didn't seem to care at all. Instead, he turned towards the crowd up ahead. "It seems Craig's gotten to him already."

"Already?" Erza asked, surprised.

In an alleyway, the one Ace described was shoved into the earth, tumbling backwards. He laid on his stomach, grunting in pain.

Craig stared with a nonchalant gaze. "Look pal, if I was here to cause trouble, I would've made that kick a lot harder." He said.

The man growled as he got to his feet. He pulled back one of his fist. "You bastard!" He went charging ahead after Craig, thrusting his punch ahead with all his might. Craig intercepted without any means of budging anything but his left arm. He raised it and grabbed the knuckles, gripping so hard with his brute strength alone. The man looked to be in pain as Craig gripped his hand, crushing it with great might. The man grunted in distress, finally getting to a knee when he felt the pressure being too much for him. He lowered his head, with Craig finally letting go of his now borderline broken hand.

"Sorry pal, but I ain't putting up with any of your crap right now." Craig sneered.

Behind the injured man was Ace, who miraculously appeared faster than the eye traced. He walked up towards the fallen man, keeping harsh gaze on him. "Well done, Craig." He commented.

The man looked over his shoulder, his eyes widening in sheer horror of who he was looking at. "You're…you're Ace Hunter!"

"So you know of my reputation then it seems." Ace said. "Good, then you know that if you value your life, you'll comply with the demands."

"Ace!" Turning the corner and following was Andrea, who was followed by Erza and Cana.

"What happened?" Erza asked.

"Looks like we missed something." Cana figured.

Andrea's eyes widened. "Wha-?!" She noticed Craig had already pinned him down. "What the heck?! I could've done that!"

Ace turned towards her. "There was no need for a long-range sword slash, Andrea. It could disrupt civilians; besides, subtlety is an approach one must take if he is to keep a profile from going wild." He looked back down at the man that Craig incapacitated. "Now then, would you be willing to cooperate with us?"

The man looked up and sweat dropped when he saw two menacing stares of sharp eyes glowering down at him. Green eyes and sea-blue eyes both made him feel queasy, almost like he was staring into actual daggers pointed at his throat. His body shuddered and paled profusely. He slowly nodded.

"Good. Now, I have been keeping myself in reserves about the population of Tahunga, but I must ask you here and now, just how many of you have that black wristband?" He pointed to it.

The man looked down at it, swallowing. "Uh, oh, uh…I-I don't know? A lot?"

"Remove it."

Ace's demand was met with the man immediately taking off the black fur wristband, revealing the mark on his wrist. When meeting it, Ace's eyes widened, looking shocked.

Erza's eyes widened as well. "What…?"

Cana narrowed her eyes. "What is that?"

Craig looked up to face Ace, seeing his surprise ease. "Is this something you've been looking for?"

Ace looked at him in return. "It would seem it is." He looked back down at the man's tattoo on his wrist, which was nothing short of the face of a dragon. The snout was long, with long whiskers to boot. The mark was brown, and the eyes were hollow.

"Is that a guild brand?" Cana asked.

"I'm afraid not. This time, that is." Craig answered. "Looks like we got a little cult here…though little wouldn't do justice it seems."

"Craig, I would believe you are right. If there were 60 in both District 4 and 5, then there might be at least that many more." Ace turned away and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, but it looks like that information has left out a piece it seems. This cult that I have been telling you of, it's no ordinary cult."

Everyone went silent.

Ace looked over his shoulder. "This is a cult that specifies in one thing, a detail that has something to do with that prize it seems."

Craig looked serious. "In other words…"

"Dragons." Cana finished.

Erza put a hand to her chin. "But something doesn't add up. Why go through all of that trouble going through those mines and claiming that colosseum prize just for a Dragon? Shouldn't they be extinct?"

Craig turned away. "There's no telling for sure, I mean I met a Dragon…" He glared over his shoulder. "But you know that already."

Cana looked uneasy. "Slicerax is another story. Igneel and those other dragons are as well. If there are more dragons out there, then we got some serious problems."

"Agreed…which is why you're going to tell us what is it that your cult is after." Ace told the man.

The man swallowed again, he knew that there was no way of getting out of this. He was between the world's greatest, and some guy with a voracious temper, behind him being Andrea, who looked like she was going to kill the poor man after he finishes confessing. "Er...d-do I have a say…?"

"Answer!" Andrea had her blue sword out and pointed at the man's nose. "Or I can't guarantee your safety while you're talking."

The man was about ready to croak. "O-okay! There's seven elites! Those seven are governing the large number scattered. One elite is always by our leader's side!"

"And who is your leader?" Erza questioned.

Before the man could answer, however, Craig and Ace felt a sharp pressure. It was swift and feint, but both caught on and reeled away as a bolt of energy rained down in front of the individual, causing a purple flash that momentarily blinded everyone.

"What is this?!" Erza called out.

The flash faded, revealing a man whose back was to them, revealing his long black coat with a similar dragon emblem printed in the back, this one being white. He had white gloves and he long sky blue hair spiked back, very similar to Gajeel. His eyes were sharp like blue slits, and he had white pants to contradict his black shoes.

"So, looks like we got a problem here." He said.

The man that was interrogated paled. "E-Elite Seiken! Sir!"

"Who is that?" Cana wondered.

Craig looked ready to reach for one of his swords. "You idiot, he said it aloud. Apparently he's one of those elites, if you had functional ears that is." Craig scowled.

Cana grew a tick mark. "Well excuse me for being clueless."

"You need to pay attention more often so that you don't stay that way." He berated.

"I'm not as confused as I am angry with you berating me right now!"

"I wouldn't be berating you if you weren't an idiot!"

"You're the idiot because we have an enemy to deal with! If you were serious, you'd be stopping him than comment on my ignorance!"

"HA! You _are_ ignorant! Case closed!"

"What'd you say?!"

"You said it, not me!"

Everyone, including Elite Seiken, just stared at Craig and Cana. Ace himself looked slightly startled, despite how heavily composed and straight-faced he looked. Erza pinched the bridge if her nose in irritation.

Andrea balled her fists, angrily frustrated. "Grah! I can't anymore of this!" Andrea rushed in with her unsheathed blue sword and had the tip pointed at Seiken. "HRAH! DIE!"

Seiken smirked. "Not today." Suddenly, he grabbed the subordinate by the collar and another flash erupted. Purple energy momentarily blinded everyone, and the next second revealed that he was gone, along with the startled subordinate. Andrea followed through, getting to a knee upon her thrust.

The swordswoman looked baffled. "Wait, where'd they go?!"

"It would seem that the Elite has Heinous Magic." Ace said.

"Heinous Magic?" Erza asked.

"It is a rare magic. Heinous Magic is having components similar to having traveling by means of negative components through the atmosphere, as well as using those negative components for means of defense, evading, and can even momentarily repel attacks. Taking negative charges is not easy, which is why such a magic is so rare." Ace looked around. "But, it's not like one can evade so easily." His eyes sharpened, showing his Eye Magic working. "Tracking is what a hunter does. That one in particular headed northwest, District 10."

"You can see that far?" Cana asked.

"Yeah, he can even see how obvious it was that elite slipped away." Craig said.

Cana turned towards him, growling. "You know, it's your fault!"

"Oh yeah? My fault?!"

"Yeah! You argue with me and never bothered to attack!"

"Gong in like a bull won't solve anything!"

"Oh! So you're saying it wouldn't make a difference?!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying! Taking one elite down leaves only at least hundreds of more grunts and six other elites left!"

"Better taking one down right here!"

"Did you not see what he did?!"

"Yeah, and you should've been quicker!"

"Don't look at me! That bull-headed swordswoman provoked him to flee!"

"You're bull-headed!"

"Well at least I don't go charging into anything recklessly!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Ace pinched the bridge of his nose. He let out a long, exasperated sigh at the predicament, especially with how irritated Andrea looked as she wanted to go on ahead and slash at Craig for calling her bull-headed. "I hate to spoil your argument, but I'm afraid Craig is right on this one."

"What?" Erza wondered.

"Remember how he got the surprise on us. Plus that magic could leave him the momentary time to evade and defend. Drawing my own blade would take too much time to begin with. All of those calculations can lead to a clear escape to begin with."

Cana looked towards Craig, who simply smirked at her with a cocky brow. The brunette gritted her teeth, a massive tick mark on her head.

Andrea punched the wall, leaving an indent. "GAH! This is exactly why I said we shouldn't have brought them along! This is foolish!" She exclaimed.

Ace didn't at all seem interested in her complaints. "No, Andrea. No matter how you see it, no matter how complicated the team is, Craig Crius is a very important asset. Keep in mind, he has more than enough capabilities."

Andrea looked up at him, angry. "Other than snark at that bimbo all day?" She remarked despondently.

Ace began walking past her. "You'll understand if you saw with my eyes. Now come, staying in District 5 is no longer a valid option."

"Understood." Erza said.

Everyone exited, with naturally Craig and Cana following behind while snarling at the other.

* * *

"Welcome! This is the 12:00 big-time grand scene you've all been waiting for! Say hello to the Lenore Colosseum!" The announcer high above had shoulder length brown wavy hair. He was shirtless, revealing his unfit physique, but had a white gape. "It is I, your favorite announcer Lucas! And I'll be the one to give you the details of this mayhem!"

The audience of hundreds – perhaps thousands – of people cheered in excitement for the energy brimming. They screamed so loud that the ground was shaking.

"Man, people get so worked up for fights on a daily basis?" Evergreen questioned.

"It's probably due to Tahunga not having much of any means of allies or foes. If you ask me, this is the healthiest way of exerting bottled up needs of fighting." Lily analyzed.

"Aye!"

The bottom of the colosseum was a massive circle that covered almost all of the area down below, with the exception of the small ring of water outside, like a boundary line almost. There was a small bridge connecting the island to the entrance, which had iron bars set.

"Alright! Now today's prize is a very special one! You all will freak when you learn of its existence!" Lucas announced. Again the audience went wide-eyed, questioning what the actual prize was. "This prize isn't Jewel, but it's something so priceless, you'd wish you were in the tournament itself!"

Evergreen's eyes narrowed. _'Here it comes.'_

Lucas moved out of the way, revealing the prize itself in a glass display. "Introducing…"

Evergreen, Happy, and Lily had expectant gazes. In the hallway, Natsu, Gray, Elfman, and Gajeel all had serious faces on them. The three rude men had serious faces of their own. As they ran, Craig's group had frowns, all of them unnerved by the prize from before. All over Tahunga, men with the black wristbands concealing their marks stared at any lacrima-vision with small dark grins as view of the prize came into sight. It was a large, green object, one that had handheld and glistened like an emerald. Upon sight, many could feel the lacrima giving off a scary vibe.

Lucas gave a proud smile. "A DRAGON LACRIMA!"

The audience went completely nuts. Screams went out, such a rare lacrima that had magic that hasn't even been known. It was a lost magic, ancient, and yet here it was in the form of a lacrima. It was a scary thought to have such a power in enemy hands.

After a minute, Lucas finally grinned again. "Now! This event will be straightforward! We have two rounds, and I can tell you the first won't be pretty! All contenders, to the center!"

Natsu's fists balled. "Okay, it's on."

"Here we go." Gajeel said.

"Eyes on the prize, guys." Elfman said.

"Yeah." Gray noted.

All 400 of the warriors and men that went to fight entered the ring by the large bridge. They all earned loud cheers as they flexed while some didn't bother dealing with publicity. Natsu made it along the far side as the number said, and Gajeel was one the other side of the ring. Gray and Elfman were as well, all four directly opposing the other.

Lucas raised his arm. "Now, bring up the quadrants!"

"What?" Natsu looked down at his feet, seeing how on his right side there was a bunch of red letters glowing and traveling along the ground. On the other side, with Gajeel, it was the same.

"Say, doesn't that look like…" Gray trailed off when lettering traveled along the ground next to him, the same with Elfman. All four long lettering lines met up in the center of the domain, where there was a bright flash before translucent red barriers shot up into the atmosphere.

Natsu's eyes widened yet again. "Hang on…"

"An Enchantment barrier. So that's the reason of quadrants." Gray said. "So that means we're divided."

Elfman looked around, realizing he was divided. "So we're all alone out here."

Gajeel grunted. "I see."

"This is the first round! Out of the 400 that have competed for this power, the number of you moving on…will be 4!" Lucas announced. "You heard me right! 4! Only 1 is allowed to move on in his quadrant!"

"So a battle royale in four different territories." Gray smirked. "This is gonna get good."

Lucas brought up his hammer against the battle. "Now…who wants to see some fighting?!"

The audience screamed for the umpteenth time, bellowing violently.

All four men down in the ring smirked, ready to fight.

* * *

"Anything?" Andrea asked.

Erza held the Communication Lacrima in hand, shaking her head. "Now, I think Natsu and the others might be in trouble if they can't get to us."

"Give me that!" Andrea snatched the lacrima from Erza, leaving the redhead more than irritated. Andrea tapped the Communication Lacrima dozens of times in a row, but nothing happened. "Grrr! Damnit!" She yelled. "Why did Ace have us divided?! What idea did he had in mind?!"

" _Ms. Scarlet, if it's not too much trouble, can I request you depart from our group for the time being?" Ace looked in the general direction of District 1. "Our allies may certainly need assistance, and given the security and sizeable numbers in the enemy forces, I fear that if they are in the tournament, do your best to make sure they don't get caught in a crossfire." He turned towards Andrea. "And Andrea, power in numbers. Please accompany Ms. Scarlet if you can." His eyes narrowed. "Do not start another scuffle. That is a warning."_

Andrea clutched her sword guard angrily. "This doesn't make remote sense."

"What are you saying?" Erza asked. "Are you implying my comrades are incapable of handling their own?"

Andrea looked at her with a scowl. "No, it's that I'm sticking my neck out for Ace's entourage!"

Erza's eyes narrowed.

"I can do this myself! I'm aiming to be the greatest swordswoman you know. I have no time to be worrying about your friends."

"But Ace requested that you…"

"Are you not listening?" Andrea cut her off, making the air stale around the two. "Ace may have told me to keep myself in check and not get into a scuffle with the likes of you…" She crossed her arms and looked away. "Not that you can do better than me anyway."

"What was that?" Erza growled.

"You heard me, Erza. You saw back on that ship what I can do! I cut the sea, a trait you couldn't do. You didn't even land a sufficient blow on me before. Admit it, I'm better."

Erza turned around. "Such hardy words coming from a selfish and vulgar person."

Andrea rolled her eyes. "Oh please, all I need is discipline, pride, and swords. Anything else I don't need."

Erza turned to look at her again, a hardened glare plastered on her face. "You're wrong. When you pick up a sword, there is a good reason why you hold it. It's not for the thrill of the fight. It's most definitely not for selfish gain. No. When one holds a sword, it's to hold something dear, to protect what's important to them. You have a very selfish perception, which is why I always hold my sword with the resolve to fight for my friends and loved ones."

Andrea narrowed her eyes. "It's that kind of ridiculous thinking that makes me the better swordswoman." She leaned in towards her, glaring harsher than before. "You remember what I said on the ship, don't you? I will not repeat it a second time."

 _Andrea pointed at Erza. "I know full well who you are, Erza Scarlet. Those who carry swords have only one path for them. To become the greatest of their kind. I will climb to the top, and by defeating Ace Hunter one day, I will have that goal achieved."_

 _Erza shook her head, unable to sympathize with Andrea's perspective. "You're wrong. The path one takes is not guided by his or her sword."_

" _Yes…it is." Andrea's eyes narrowed. She began to reach for her blade, her dark blue one. "If you're a knight, you play by a code of honor. You have pride, and I have way more pride on the line. My honor as a swordswoman dares not be sullied. If there are those who wield swords, they are called swordsmen, and I dare to defeat all to achieve my dream."_

"I have only one path, and that path alone decides my destiny. My destiny is to become the best, and the best means defeating all swordsmen on the face of Earth Land. That includes cutting down Ace Hunter. And if you dare not hold up your blade, then I have no interest in quarreling with cowards who abandon pride for people who just get in the way."

Erza was on the brink of losing it. She looked angry. "Do not insult my comrades. I have warned you time and time again."

"I don't take orders from insufficient uses." Andrea turned away, heading off into the crowd.

"Where are you going?!" Erza yelled.

"I am not wasting a single second any longer to deal with distractions. If I am to follow Ace's path, then I am to focus solemnly on the task. I must find and kill off every single one of these enemies, and if I alone have to do it, then so be it."

"Wait-!" Erza was caught shocked at the moment she reached out for Andrea. The swordswoman disappeared into the crowd, away from Erza as the knight was unable to get her to listen to reason. By the time Erza called out a third time, Andrea was long gone.

The redhead stood in the midst of the crowd, lowly grunted with gritting teeth. She found it to be futile. The Requip Mage turned away, facing the colosseum all by herself.

' _It seems that there are those out there who truly are stubborn to where they value pride over love.'_ She thought of Natsu momentarily, the fire in her brown eyes returning. She had her head high as she embarked for District 1. _'Natsu, everyone, I'll be there. Just hold on a little while longer.'_

"Oh dear."

The sound and feeling of something behind her got the redhead's attention. The Requip Mage turned around and found herself with another person. "Show yourself!" She demanded.

"It looks like Seiken's description was spot on." The man was hidden amongst the crowd, but Erza could see him. Her eyes widened when she momentarily saw his wrist. It was the same at that subordinate, only this one was white. The man had dark eyes with brown eyebrows. He had a calm but secretly wild smirk on his face. The left cheek had a swirly tattoo on it. He had a brown cloak with silver pauldrons on the sides. The black hair on his head was slicked back, but the bangs hung over the forehead.

Erza looked at the left side of the cloak, seeing a white dragon symbol. "Wait, that's…"

The man amongst the crowd stood still, his grin growing darker.

* * *

" **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!** "

Natsu threw a fireball, scorching the ground and everyone beneath on a massive blaze that erupted. The Dragon Slayer landed on his feet, immediately engaging in foes coming from the left side. He attacked by using a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, punching the first guy in line and knocking the rest behind like bowling pins.

"And number 397 is storming the first quadrant! He's unleashing fire attacks left and right!" Lucas announced.

" **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!** "

Natsu again past guys, whipping them up into the air and hurled into the water in the side of the ring.

"And there he goes again! Now, let's see how the other quadrants are doing!" Lucas and everyone looked over in quadrant two, where Gray had already frozen half of the contenders. In quadrant three, Elfman was throwing men left and right, knocking them down and causing tremendous concussions. In quadrant four, Gajeel was unleashing an Iron Dragon's Roar, whipping up a shredding whirlwind from his breath and causing many men to go flying and screaming in more agony. "We've got contenders that are lively here folks! Who is gonna move on to the next round?!"

Lily smiled. "They appear to be doing quite well." He watched Gajeel sock a guy in the nose.

As everyone watched the four take the competition by storm, Happy was caught startled. He saw something in Elfman's quadrant, and it didn't look good. "Hey, guys!"

Elfman punched another man. "Is that all got-GWWOOH!" The big guy was hit hard by something, but he didn't have time to see as he slammed into the Enchantment wall, slamming against his back.

He grunted, wincing. "Oh, man, what was that?" He looked up, finding something that surprised him again. His eyes widened. "Wait, you're…"

The man from before, the one Natsu was bumped into, was seriously looking at Elfman. The only change was that this time, he had the number 99. "I warned you to be careful when I step into the ring."

In quadrant two, Gray froze another guy with a smirk. "There, now who's next-!" The mage was suddenly struck from behind in the back, yelling out and he went tumbling along the ground. "Gaaaah!" Gray continued tumbling along until he rolled and hit his shoulder against a large piece of ice that had five guys inside.

In that instant, Gray fell to the ground. Above him was the man with the red hair and black tattoos on his forehead. He had the number 116 on his concealed shirt. He was still concealed somewhat, but around him was a solidified purple mass. He smirked so nonchalantly.

Gray looked up, wincing. "Man, that one hurt. Who are you?"

The redheaded man smirked greater. "Wouldn't you like to know."

In Gajeel's quadrant, he got a guy in the gut with his Iron Dragon's Club, sending him flying. He retracted his arm, morphing it back to normal. He frowned. "Well this is getting nowhere." He looked around, realizing how many were left. "Huh…where'd all of them go? I could've sworn there were like forty more behind my back?"

"Look up." A voice intruded.

"Huh?" Gajeel heard the unknown voice, but it wasn't looking good. He looked up as the voice said, his eyes widening. What he saw shocked him. "What…the hell?"

"Look at that folks! Quadrant four's participants are all…"

Above Gajeel's head, everyone was in thick threads of silky and sticky threads. They were all bound by the wrists and ankles alike, restraining them from moving. The web of forty contenders were all effortlessly supported by the Enchantment walls, which somehow didn't reject the web. It was like a solid wall.

"They're all incapacitated!" Lily exclaimed.

Gajeel looked around him, noticing how he wasn't along the forty still left. "Well this turned into a mystery rather quickly…"

"Boo."

Gajeel's eyes widened before he felt a strong foot from behind. The Iron Dragon Slayer went flying forward against the earth until he got his hands beneath and pivoted, landing on a knee. The man looked up, seeing another male with red tattoos and sunglasses on his hooded face. On his front was the number 90.

The man smirked. "Why the long face? Do you not enjoy my work of patience?"

Gajeel's face twist. "Hate to break it to ya, but patience was never my strong point. Guess you'll have to do for now."

"Can you feel that?" Lily asked.

Happy stood up. "I'm getting a weird Magic Power."

Evergreen's eyes narrowed as she continued to watch. It was tough to imagine, but for some reason, she was getting a bad feeling about this. She looked back up at the Dragon Lacrima, its dwelling desire by many unnerving her.

Meanwhile, Ace traveled through town in a hurried pace, with Craig and Cana following side by side behind the swordsman, all their eyes set on sheer seriousness. All at once, they could feel a bad sensation crawl around, and it made them feel more insecure for what's to come.

* * *

 **Here's the next chapter! How was it? Reviews and comments appreciated! Thanks!**


	33. Why Blades Cross

The streets of Lenore were on the verge of anxiety. Out of nowhere, citizens were running about, evading the skirmish that suddenly unfolded between two mages out of what seemed to be a whim. People were running off, hiding to make sure they weren't in the way of Erza and the black-haired attacker.

With a sword in hand, Erza brought her arm down and slashed, clanging against the man's arm. Upon impact, the mere hint of blood was far from evident.

Time slowed down for the redhead as he read the man's mischievous smirk. For the past few minutes now, that same confident smirk remained unchanged, and even though he's been taking hit after hit. _'Just what is he made of? My attacks should be dealing effective blows, and yet they're not even cutting him.'_ Backing away from her most recent failed slash maneuver, Erza gained distance to assure caution. _'Is it some form of enchantment to make damage reduced? Or is it a defensive spell? Whatever he is using, it's certainly working.'_

"My, you're getting so worked up when I haven't done a thing to you." Her opponent nonchalantly said, his malicious smirking not losing any momentum. "You're making such a fuss. You know, it's wise to not go against one another out on a whim, especially in public. It seems even that sharp-fanged psycho Seiken was dealt with knew better than that."

Erza's eyes narrowed, her gripping on her sword intensifying. "Secrecy is out of the bag, wouldn't you say?"

The man raised a brow. "Perhaps…but that depends on the type of secret, now is it?"

Erza pointed her sword at him. "I know your small order is around here, hidden amongst the crowds. How many of you are there? And why are you here?"

"Isn't it supposed to be formal to ask names first before other questions come around?" He asked. "Ladies first."

Erza wasn't taking him lightly. She knew he had to be up to something, but she couldn't afford to waste much of her precious time. Still, if she was to acknowledge, she may as well be acknowledged first. "…fine, I am Erza Scarlet, S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail? Never heard of it. But no matter." He answered. "I am Derex. I work as one of the seven elites to the Dragon Emperor Society."

"I take it that's the cult that came and shrouded itself in the public?"

Derex's smirk never faded. "One could say that, but clandestine is more of our style to begin with-!" Before he could say more, Erza lunged ahead and closed the gap between them. With a slash of her sword, she contacted him for the umpteenth time. However, like before, her attack was only so superficial that no wound was evident. Even so, he managed to grin all the way. "Apparently someone doesn't care." Trying to shrug Erza off, he swatted his arm, sending the scarlet-haired mage back several feet. As she stopped, Derex pressed forward by a single step. "You certainly are one full of persistence. How ironic is this, you want questions yet you're busy chopping me to pieces."

Erza adjusted her stance, ready to strike. "So there are seven of you then, and a single leader. What is your goal here?" She attacked again, but before she could swipe her sword, Derex palm-struck Erza's abdominal area, sending an overwhelming shock that raced through her body like a virus. Erza screamed out as the immense pressure flowing through shot her back, making her slid against the concrete on her heels to a screeching halt.

The Requip Mage clutched her abdomen with her spare hand, trying to suppress that attack. "Such power." She cursed.

Derex narrowed his eyes. "You don't like my Pressure Magic?"

Erza slowly removed her hand from her abdominal region. "Pressure Magic?" Her eyes widened in realization. "Wait…!" Before she could reply, Derex closed the gap between them and jabbed her face. With heavy weight behind that one blow, Erza again slid back to a halt several feet away.

"That's right. I can alter the pressure around me to either high or low concentration. Your slash attacks takes high air pressure, so all I have to do is lower the pressure and it's like taking a simple stick whack. In return…I can also alter the pressure to make it so high that each blow is like being a half-ton hammer. A flick of a finger and your ribs can bruise." To demonstrate, his eyes narrowed again as Erza requipped a second sword. The Requip Mage again engaged in a parry of forearms to blades, this time, she was starting to gain ground as she constantly slashed to high degrees. Her footing mage her gain ground as Derex defended. No matter what, she couldn't cut him.

"HRAH!" Erza made one last slash diagonally downwards, but Derex jumped back and dodged.

Standing several feet away again, Derex got his smirk back. "You're ferocious, but this isn't getting us anywhere."

Erza pointed both swords at him. "Is there something you're trying to accomplish regarding that Dragon Slayer Lacrima?" She interrogated.

"You should really be more inclined to what we talked about earlier. Doesn't clandestine ring a bell?" At Derex's inquiry, Erza raised a brow. "You mentioned how we blended in the crowd before…so tell me, where is the crowd now?"

Erza's eyes widened when she heard roaring from the colosseum down the street. Her eyes wide, realization dawned upon her, leaving her startled. "Wait…"

"I said before we work shrouded in public…even in blind sight." Derex added.

"You mean…" The thought of those guys in the tournament; if any of them won, there would be no telling what would happen. The situation had gotten far more critical than she anticipated. She turned back towards Derex, but unfortunately for her, the Pressure Mage was suddenly gone. She was so focused on the colosseum that Derex cut himself away, leaving Erza alone. "Damnit! Coward!" She yelled.

* * *

"And just like that, in Quadrant 1, Natsu Dragneel will advance to the second round!" The announcer yelled.

The crowd roared in cheers as Natsu huffed and panted, but was otherwise standing triumphantly over a pile of warriors and contenders sprawled all over Quadrant 1. The Dragon Slayer raised his arms proudly, roaring laughter with a happy-go-lucky grin. Out of the 99 others in that quadrant, he stomped over them all with nothing more than his instinctive fighting.

"That's the way, Natsu!" Happy cheered.

"At least we don't have to worry about him for the time being." Lily commented.

Evergreen nodded in agreement. "True…but then of course there is…" The Fairy Mage trailed off, the notion drifting off towards the other quadrants. Happy and Lily didn't like where this was heading, and thus their excitement perished.

In Quadrant 2, Gray was seen jumping back, evading a long purple mass that serpentine towards him. The source of the purple mass resonated from 116, the redheaded mage who was hooded to conceal his head, but there were black tattoos evident. The Ice Mage had been evading for a couple minutes now, trying to stay out of the way of the purple mass that recoiled back slowly towards its master.

"And it looks like contestant 116 has 398 on the defensive!" Lucas announced from high above. "It looks like a neck and neck brawl folks! The final two standing in Quadrant 2!"

Gray panted as the dust cleared, his shirtless form revealing bruises and scrapes. He adjusted his posture, his glare set solemnly on the mage in front of him. "Well…you sure are a pain in the ass. I'll say that." He stated.

The mage raised a brow and grinned. "I could say the same about you. You sure are light on your feet if you can dodge my blade for so long." He commented.

Gray seemed more than flabbergasted. "Blade?" The ice conjuring in his hands began shaping into a handheld sword of its own. "Hate to break it to ya pal, but that's a snake."

The purple mass with hollow black eyes opened its mouth, hissing at Gray's commented.

The hooded mage had his grip at the serpent's tail, literally, as though handling it like the grip of a sword. "Watch what you have to say, pal. Even a giant snake can crush you and swallow you whole. You sure wouldn't want that to happen. And by the looks of it, you're just begging to get crushed." He brought his arm around, swinging like a blade. "Strike!"

The purple serpentine mass followed his swing motion, heading straight for Gray head on. A loud hiss surged through the atmosphere, the beast making great progress towards the target. Gray lunged ahead to meet the serpent blade, slashing at it with his Ice-Make: Sword, but upon impact, the head of the beast – as big as Gray's height – smashed the sword, sending Gray flying into the sky, screaming.

"GAH!" Slamming hard against the ground, Gray felt the shock through his back render him immobile momentarily. He grunted in pain as he craned his head up. "You bastard…"

Lucas went wide-eyed at the intense action spilling in the colosseum. The announcer was literally on the edge of his seat. "This is getting too good folks! It looks like everyone is pouring everything they got is they really wanted that Dragon Lacrima!" Another scene on the battlefield caught his attention. "And Number 399 is finding himself on the ropes as well!"

In Quadrant 3, Elfman was seen flying backwards, slamming into the Enchantment wall created. The bulky man slid down onto his rear, a harsh hitch in his throat escaping.

The large man in front of him was none other than number 99, the one who was absent-mindedly rude to them. He stood tall and proud, arms crossed as Elfman looked up at him with slight shock. The contestant in return didn't see Elfman's predicament as _his_ problem.

"Are you through?" He asked tiresome.

Elfman stood back up, wiping the dirt on his lip with the back of his hand. "Yeah right." He crouched and stood a massive leap. The big guy ended up overhead, the sun behind his back making him look like a black beast. " **Take-Over: Beast Soul!** " The Fairy Tail Mage came down on the man, his body now that of the Beast Soul, his monstrous form larger than ever. He rammed the man down below with a direct fist to the face. The harsh impact straight to the forehead made winds surge in the quadrant, kicking up dust that reached outwards towards the water boundary.

Elfman's canines gritted against the other, his accuracy still unable to indicate why his adversary was unable to move. Even with that blow, number 99 remained unfazed, save his clothing a big wrinkly from the shockwaves. _'What is this guy? Is he made of diamond?'_

"I warned you time and time again, but it seems you're nothing more than bulk." The adversary's eyes widened, his body slightly shimmering like reflective rock before a pulse ran through Elfman. It was like a sudden wave of intensity was brought back towards him, with greater force it seems. The force was great, so great that Elfman went screaming and flying off for the umpteenth time, his large form slamming on its side.

The adversary rammed his fist into his palm. "If that is all that you have, then so be it. I'll just put you down myself."

Elfman struggled to stand, his mind hazy. While he did have enough Magic Power somewhat, he was, however, feeling like the wind's been knocked out of him more ways than one. Regardless, he stood back up with extra pressure on his footing and glared at him.

In Quadrant 4, Gajeel was seen sliding off to the side, evading a thick blast of thread that crashed against the ground, a mass as heavy as a bowling ball. The ground where the thread hit caved in, showing how heavy it was.

He slid to a stop, looking up at the mage who was standing in a thin thread of web like it wasn't there. His fists clutched. "Well this is getting me nowhere…" He took a leap, advancing on the enemy overhead, his right arm morphing into a column of raw iron.

" **Iron Dragon's Club!** "

Gajeel extended the column towards the mage, but the mage himself shifted and dodged. From his hands put together, slowly spreading apart, in between was another ball of massive heavy thread. "Really now?" He threw the thread, firing with no slack. In midair, with Gajeel unable to move, the Dragon Slayer was struck head on, the mass so heavy and striking him across the face that he went flipping downwards, smashing into the pavement like a lead weight.

"And number 400 has dropped like a bomb! Number 90 has the whole quadrant all toed up folks, literally!" Lucas announced.

Gajeel got to a knee, managing to stand on his own and saw a bunch of threads heading his way. His eyes widened, his reflexes kicking in and jumping back, evading the threads that pierced the earth. The Iron Dragon Slayer landed, only to find more threads streaming down his way. The mage in question had all fingertips spewing threads of fine silk, ready to get at Gajeel.

Gajeel's arm morphed, becoming a jagged blade. "You punk…!" He slashed, cutting the incoming threads into small chunks, briefly eradicating them. This rendered his opponent startled, at least for the moment, to which Gajeel took full advantage of.

He brought his sword around again. "Want some more?! HYAH!" Gajeel readied to lunge, and thus he did, but before he could go any further, however, he found himself unable to move his feet. His eyes widened when he nearly fell over. "Whoa!" He caught himself, catching his breath. "What the hell?! Why can't I move my…!"

He looked down, seeing as how his feet were stuck by small threads. "When did this happen?!"

The mage above him smirked. "Did you really think I was aiming to pierce you? Come now, even patience has a good attribute."

Gajeel's eyes narrowed. "Damn you."

"We've got a bunch of clashes going on, and by god, they're all as grand as the stars shimmering in the night sky!" Lucas announced.

"But isn't it day?" Happy asked.

"Ssh!" Lily hushed.

"Come on! You boys better get your acts together!" Evergreen chided from the stands.

Back in Quadrant 2, Gray jumped, evading the long 'blade' that charged its head into the ground, causing another rupture to explode.

" **Ice-Make: Hammer!** "

Overhead, Gray created a massive hammer of ice, bringing it down onto the mass below. A loud rupture brought more dust and rock up into the air as the serpentine figure got crushed by the loads of ice it was dealt with.

Gray landed some feet away, watching the dust clear and witnessing that amongst the shattered ground, the pieces of the purple mass were sprawled over, clearly disconnected. "How's that? You think you're tough without that blade of yours in puddles?"

The hooded figure smirked. "You really are dumb, aren't you?"

"What'd you say-?!" Gray was gonna fire back another insult, but he was more inclined to see the purple globs all over starting the float and levitate back into place. The hooded figure chuckled as he kept his hand stretched out, the grip still stuck on the fragment of purple that acted as a homing signal. All of the disembodied parts began to flow back into place, until it started to remake its own shape. Gray stepped back, his shock still mounting on itself.

"You've gotta be kidding." He muttered.

Reformed, the purple mass had its massive serpentine around its wielder, its head and hollow eyes solemnly on Gray.

"Now I think it's time we wrap this up." He said, his red tattoos flaring. "Strike him down!" He slashed the tail tip, commanding the head and the upper body to attack. As the mouth opened up, Gray was left paralyzed.

Regardless, the Ice Mage had to make his move. In a hurry, he brought his hands together, his glare set on the wielder. "I think it's time I put _you_ on ice! **Ice-Make: Freeze!** " Gray extended his arms ahead, and in an instant, everything turned a solid icy blue color. When it all faded, Gray's hands misted a bit, a proud grin on his face as he overlooked what he had done.

Lucas was gaping his mouth. "Ah…ah…Quadrant 2…is all frozen!" He announced. True to form, the serpent, ground, and its master had all been frozen in a coating of ice. Quadrant 2 was cold, icy cold. This left Gray the only one standing it seemed.

Gray put a hand onto his hip. "Well that was a workout. Guess you all aren't as cool as you thought you were."

Inside the ice, the hooded figure's black tattoos began to glisten, glowing darkly it seemed. This action caught Gray by surprise, making him frown. Inside the sheet of ice, the redhead man's eye narrowed.

"You've made things cold…I hate the cold." He muffled through the ice. "I was saving this for later, but I guess since you're being a pest, I'll have to deal with you now."

"What?" To Gray's disbelief, the head of the frozen beast began to move inside the ice block, the cracking churning against his ears until the beast finally broke out, spilling ice chunks almost everywhere. The mouth of the beast was wide open, aimed at Gray. "What is it doing?!"

"Now… **ROAR!** " The hooded man yelled.

At the command, the mouth opened wider, a raw concentrated orb of Magic Power forming in its center. Gray felt it, even though it didn't last very long. The sphere of Magic Power was launched at him at such a velocity that he couldn't see. In nothing shorter than a flash, the raw concentration made its mark, violently engulfing everything in ice and making the landscape shutter. The raw blast shuddered the whole colosseum audience go wide-eyed. The ice in the atmosphere shattered, shockwaves so grand that the ice around the hooded man spilled and cracked apart, leaving him to break free in a knee position.

The winds and the audience finally began to quell, their hearts racing as the mouth shut. The dust and the smoke that scourged the quadrant settled, revealing that every fragment of ice Fray created had been broken into tiny pieces, the bodies and warriors alike inside sprawled all over the face. Among them, Gray was on his back, his head craned to the side, and his body badly battered.

The hooded man frowned. "You're a chilled dude, but being cool doesn't save you." He remarked.

Lucas' mouth gaped. The audience, even Evergreen and the Exceeds, were beyond appalled with what they had just witnessed. "The…the…the winner of Quadrant 2 is…NUMBER 116! Rengi!" He yelled.

In Quadrant 3, Elfman looked over, his shock evident. "What?" Unfortunately, that left him open as the guy in front of him clutched a fist and brought it around, driving a menacing hook punch across the Strauss man's face. Elfman felt his whole world go white for that brief moment and then everything after that was a sheer blur.

The mage went flying yet again, this time crashing on his front. Upon the crash, a crater was made, caving in the ground. The impact left Elfman with little room in the lungs, his need for air outweighing anything as he had the wind knocked out of him again.

"Punch me all the times you desire, it matters not." His adversary commented. He began to advance on him, his strides so moderate and so palpitating that even as Elfman was getting up on his knees, the vibrations ran through his body. "You have the muscle, but that backfires when one is pinned against the might of he who takes no kick to his own ass. However, for your persistence and tenacity to continue enduring such a counter, I dare say you have the power to indeed take a beating; most admirable. Therefore, I shall let you live. Hope we clash again, Elfman Strauss."

Elfman grunted as he managed to get up on his feet, but before he could throw a punch or open either eye, the contestant in front kicked him from the side so hard on the side that the impact made him go wide-eyed. Elfman roared in pain as he went flying across the quadrant and smashed into the colosseum border walls, again making a crater engraved into its side. The man had his mouth gaped open as he slowly fell forward, splashing and plunging into the water.

With that, Evergreen's eyes widened. "Elfman!" She screamed out. Her shocked was so heavy that her body reacted, her feet jerking back upright to stand.

"And with that blow, Elfman has been thrown out of bounds into the water circle, meaning the last one standing is contestant number 99! Solidus!" Lucas announced.

The water in the area Elfman plunged in gurgled, until the man arose with a hefty gasp. His eyes wide, he gripped onto the side of the colosseum grounds. He maintained a stiff grip, gaining whatever air he could. He look up at Solidus, who turned around and stood mighty and proud to the audience, earning a few cheers.

"Damnit." Elfman cursed beneath his breath.

Seeing him alright, Evergreen slumped back down, her hand to her breast, calming her.

In Quadrant 4, Gajeel was still pinned down, barely holding his own ground as his adversary was opened mouthed and fired sharp spears of thread at him. Each one got him, feeling as sharp as spears themselves. The Iron Dragon Slayer could only cover up as he was unable to move.

The red tattooed man with a hood sneered before he flicked his fingers around. "How about this? **Silk Twister!** "

Around Gajeel, a typhoon of silk appeared miraculously out of the blue. The Iron Dragon Slayer was unable to see as he was enveloped in the cyclone of white thread that kept him immobile.

"And in Quadrant 4, Gajeel is on the defensive still! Can he make a comeback?!" Lucas exclaimed. "If not, it looks like he'll be stuck in a rut!"

Gajeel grunted as bit of thread were getting all over him from the cyclone. _'This is getting bad. This guy is getting very annoying. I'll end up in a cocoon before I make him eat fist!'_ Gajeel shut his eyes, trying to think. _'Come on, brain!'_

Outsie if the silver twister, The hooded figure stood tall on the thread, his smirk wide. "Impatience doesn't lead to getting you where you want to go I'm afraid. There's an art that a spider must do if not the hunting type; it must make a web and wait for the unsuspecting. Then catches them and wear them down." His eyes shut. "So sorry, but you are a thorn in my-!"

" **Iron Dragon's Roar!** "

The sudden shout from inside the silky twister caught him by surprise. Eyes opening back up, the man sudden found himself in a whirlwind that made the silver wind turn raw dark gray. The swirling tempest of the breath rampaged, shredding and cutting up the thread all around the ground. The man was sent hurling around in the tempest, his cloak getting tarnished.

He fell to the ground as the roar ended, with Gajeel seen at the center of the dissipating iron, standing tall and grumpy looking. "hate to break it to ya, but I ain't a pushover." He pressed forward, advancing slowly with his arm morphing into another Iron Dragon's Sword. "You care to throw more web at me? Just try it, then we'll see what happens."

Despite how scratched up the man was, he stood up and grinned at Gajeel. "Well, seems we have ourselves another chance to prove the impatience against the patient!"

Gajeel lunged forward, sword raised. With a strong shout, he brought it down, only for the man to jump and dodge, the ground instead splitting into two. Overhead, the hooded figure was in a crouched position as his hands made another hefty ball of silk. He threw it down, the attack soaring fast for the umpteenth time. It crashed against Gajeel, creating a large dust cloud far below and making the landscape bellow with a roaring clash of weight against solid platform.

"And Gajeel takes another devastating blow!" Lucas announced. "Number 90 has this battle in his grasp it seems, and by threads too!"

Suspending himself by threads connecting the walls to his hands, he looked down at the dust cloud, analyzing where Gajeel might come up from. The dust settled, revealing Gajeel on a knee and battered like a tin can. The Iron Dragon Slayer, however, was seen slyly grinning while the hooded Thread Mage raised a brow.

Suddenly from straight below, a long iron sword shot up from the earth, shocking him greatly. The threads on his left side were cut as the elongated ground sword pierced its way up, leaving the hooded man with no leverage and went swinging off towards his right. _How did he do that? I thought for sure he'd use that roar or a direct attack to stop me…!'_ Upon closer inspection as he went swinging, he noticed that Gajeel's right hand wasn't there balled in a fist, rather, it was dug into the ground. His eyes widened. _'He shot his attack underground?!'_

His long sword retracting, Gajeel transformed his feet into iron columns, using them as a jump start that embarked towards the Thread Mage. The propulsion shot him closer and balled his left fist with a green Magic circle.

"How's about this! **Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!** "

His fist cloaked in Iron Dragon Scales, Gajeel struck a midair punch right to the victim's gut. The impact's shockwave ran through the body, the Thread Mage's eyes widening and the whole world turning off momentarily. His mouth gaped, blood spilling from the mouth. Gajeel followed through with the punch, sending him skyward into the wall, slamming hard with a loud thud.

Gajeel landed, his frown back. "You sure are an annoying one."

An eye opening, the Thread Mage kept himself suspended against the wall with his fingers and palms producing more sticky thread to keep from falling. "Alright, it seems that my patience itself has made me a hunter. Let's do this!"

"Fine by me!"

As Gajeel puffed in his cheeks, gathering large amounts if Magic Power, the Thread Mage opened his own mouth, swirling contents of silver beginning to converge into a single point, creating a sphere of silver silk.

" **Iron Dragon's Roar!** "

" **Silver Lining!** "

The metal tornado launched from Gajeel's own breath, exhaling rapidly and compressed at the mage, meanwhile, the sphere fired at Gajeel in return, following in the form of a silver beam of hefty thread that even machine guns can't break. The flowing assaults closed in on the other, and as shocking as it was, the attacks met in the middle, creating a giant maelstrom of horrendous magnitude. The swirling hurricane of iron and silver scraped apart everything in the quadrant, rendering the audience shocked at the tempest that went viral, going so far as to split the ground into chunks.

When the dust settled, Lucas leaned in, waiting to see who came out on top. Everyone remained silent as the roaring dust finally subsided after a full minute, revealing that the two were on the ground, but behind the Thread Mage, the remaining contestant that were in threads were scraped off, rendering them without restraints, but also incapacitated.

Gajeel and the Thread Mage wobbled some before both fell over, but before he could collapse, the Iron Dragon Slayer planted a fist on the ground, keeping himself stable as the mage fell over onto his face.

Panting, Gajeel stared at the defeated Thread Mage, his own body having sustained quality damage. "You bugged pal."

"The…the winner is…NUMBER 400! Give it up for Quadrant 4's winner, Gajeel Redfox!" Lucas screamed aloud into the lacrima mic. All around, the public whistled and screamed out in joy at Gajeel's surprising victory.

The Enchantment was brought down, the lettering on the floor dissipating into thin air. This left Natsu to see that Gajeel had also made it. Both Dragon Slayers looked tired – Gajeel more so – and yet both looked to find that Elfman and Gray weren't so lucky.

"What…?" Natsu went wide-eyed, seeing that Gray was unconscious. "No way!"

Rengi craned his neck around and gave Natsu a smirk. "Was he your friend? Sorry about that." He factitiously said, unfortunately Natsu wasn't having any of it.

Menawhile, Gajeel looked over to see Elfman against the water. He looked back and trailed a gaze towards Solidus, seeing his similar stature as before. The man looked over at Gajeel in return, saying nothing but give a daunting glare of his own. The two stared before Natsu and Gajeel each looked back at the other one last time.

Meanwhile, Rengi and Solidus looked at the fallen Thread Mage, seeing him unconscious and rendered unable to move. The two stared, albeit placidly and then looked back at Natsu and Gajeel with hostile glares.

"We'll give the second round a one hour wait…then it's on~!" Lucas shouted. "So don't look nor walk away, because when this is over, someone is taking home this Dragon Lacrima! Stay tuned!"

* * *

Inside the colosseum rooms, the various contestants were in dressing rooms, returning whatever warrior attire they may have used or borrowed while fighting. Many left grumpy and disheartened, while others were still bandaged up from fists to their jaws.

In a single fitting room, Natsu's group was there, tending to their own wounds.

"Ow! Quit it man!" Gray berated as Natsu accidentally bumped into his shoulder, making it sting. Gray winced, even with the bandages covering him, he still could feel great pain from that last blow.

"Oops, sorry about that." Natsu apologized. "Man, it's a little cramped in here." He looked over, noticing Elfman with his body coated in bandages that were no less of Gray's. "Hey Elfman, how's your wounds?"

The big guy looked up, his posture still slouched over. "I'm fine." He grumpily stated. "The only thing that I feel hurt is my manliness."

Gajeel was covered in a few bandages of his own, though he refrained from wincing. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed. "Well it looks like we know who we're up against. Those guys are more than just clowns it seems, as much as I hate to admit it."

Natsu looked over at Gajeel, the mood turning serious. "Yeah, I know." He momentarily recalled that serpent blade and the other guy who Elfman stood no chance against. "Those guys sure don't mess around. They surprised us."

"What do you mean 'us'? You got off lucky." Gray berated coldly.

"Give it a rest, would you? Anyways, Natsu is right. Those two who we fought, for some reason, their magic is uncanny. One is direct, while another is indirect." Elfman said. "We got ourselves spooked because we didn't analyze their weaknesses." He groaned. "Evergreen's gonna kill us."

"Whatever. The point being made here is that those three that we had to deal with, they all had something in common." Gajeel turned towards Natsu. "You smelled it to, didn't you Salamander?"

Natsu nodded. "Yeah."

"And what's that?" Gray asked.

Gajeel looked away, looking to the air ducts nearby. "We couldn't detect earlier because of the hundreds of other smells, but after that battle, when that wall went up, I got a whiff of the other smells…and it looks like there's more to those three than I thought." The Iron Dragon Slayer took a pause. "…I think those three are joined somehow since they smell alike."

"What do you mean by that?" Gray asked. "They smell alike?"

"Is smelling another guy even manly?" Elfman asked.

Natsu crossed his arms. "Yeah. They sure smell alike, but they don't smell like brothers to me. Something's wrong here."

"Dragon Lacrima, and now enemies possibly after it." Gray's eyes narrowed. "I don't think that accusation is of, but we'll get answers in the next round."

Elfman sweat-dropped. "Actually, it's Natsu and Gajeel."

Gray looked away. "Just shut up! Anyways, you guys better be careful. Those guys don't joke around."

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, we know." He flashed a trademark smirk and rammed his own fist. "Ol' rustbucket here and I will be sure to get a hit or two in for ya. You don't go bashing a friend of Fairy Tail on our watch and walk away."

Gajeel grunted at Natsu calling him a rustbucket, but he let it slide and decided it was best to focus on the next round. Then he realized something. "Speaking of people who bash their friends, how's that sharp-toothed freak and the boozer?"

"Beats me?" The three responded.

* * *

District 10, Cordea, like District 2 and 6, was a port town. It was brimming with a bunch of folk due to its equally distributed fish quality and fine produce grown where the sun shines all the time from daybreak to dusk. The people were lively, but at the same time – to Craig's perspective – a bunch of happy, clueless duds. The women, while heavily endowed and retained beautiful Italian clothing, were all happy and proud.

Ace roamed about, his sharpened eyes indicating his Eye Magic. As he walked, every single cell on every fabric of skin was seen. Nothing could get away from him. He could find anyone and hunt them down. Accurate and hunts, slays with but a single strike. That's Ace Hunter.

"What is it?" Craig noticed Ace moving his head and looking in directions, which was unusual.

"There seems to be a large number of cloaked threats. Its number are quite grand. Unfortunately, it seems over a hundred, which makes him blending much easier." Ace replied. "It'll take a little longer than what I had anticipated."

Craig looked around, eyeing the public. "Them wearing long sleeves make it that much harder to discern them from the others."

Cana looked towards her left. "Look at all these people."

"I am, and it's better than looking at you any day of the week." Craig berated.

Cana grew a tick mark. "I never liked looking at your ugly face either."

"I never said I was the ugly one."

"Yeah, but you're not the attractive one either."

"Nothing about you is attractive!"

"Your roaring like a beast certainly isn't either!"

"People would clearly pick me over you!"

"Which kinds? The desperate or the insane?"

"Funny since I'm right next to an insane one!"

"You're insane with those blades you use for chopping animals like butter!"

Both growled ferally at the other, their bickering and snarking attracting some attention of the public, earning them questionable gazes. Some of the more concealed public faces looked at Craig and Cana as they bickered and growled, keeping leery gazes set solemnly on them.

Ace looked around, his sharp eyes able to contrast the interested and uninterested. _'Attention is on the rise…especially with that Elite, Seiken. He must've spread the word fairly quick.'_ He glanced back over his shoulder towards the arguing duo of Cranky and Brownie. _'And apparently us ascertaining attention as such would at least get a good number on our tail; that way, we can dispatch them in one swoop.'_

Cana and Craig ended up looking away from the other, huffing after several straight minutes of bickering of the other being unattractive, ugly, and a bunch of stuff best left unexplained, for they made no sense.

"Well I got blades that can cut you down." The male grunted.

"How in the world did that deadly trick come into your hands even? Seriously?" Cana asked. "Were you a maniac…still?"

Suddenly Ace slowed down, his voluntary pacing catching the attention of Craig and Cana. Both turned ahead towards him, perplexed one might say. "Ironic that you bring up such a characteristic." He said.

"Come again?" Cana asked.

Ace continued walking straight forward. "If you want to know the truth, then perhaps I can be of service. I was there that very same day, the day we met, and the time the boy developed his uncanny trait."

Craig tilted his head in Cana's direction. "I guess you paid attention then."

Ace kept his eyes forward, and nowhere else. "As one could say…"

 _That same day, the day the two made a temporary alliance, that Craig and Ace had maneuvered and made it effective in their case. The two were working in tandem the entire time, though Craig was really just backing him up and doing his own thing. He just made sure to use his 'dumb luck' and improvising skills to get an upper hand, which succeeded._

 _That is, until dusk came._

 _The head of the pirates was no ordinary man. The man in charge of the pirate fleet was known as the Monster Pirate, a beast unlike any fathomable, at least to what rumors said. Cliché to Craig and Ace, but when they saw him annihilate an important structure that was the wooden tower that's been standing for 100 years – made of wood stronger than steel – the game just got messier._

 _Ace raised his blade, his most trusted sword. The sword known solemnly as Katsyu, the shimmering unsheathed blade had all of its intricate carvings and decorations among the guard and hilt, with the blade itself being large, thick, and a shimmering dark silver. It reflected only the knight stars, and Ace had it raised with an unemotional gaze set on the target in front._

 _With a two-handed slash downwards on the ship, the sword didn't make dire t contact, yet the entire ship all the way down below deck was vertically sliced into two. Even right through the mast. The glistening white slash spread forwards towards the deck of reinforced metal. It headed straight towards a tall and lean man. He looked to be around 60-years-old and had dark, narrow eyes. His long white moustache was curved, the left side of his cheek having a scar from one of his earlier conquests. His lean and muscular form carried with him a white beard, and leaving with him a black bandana with white slash marks. He had a black vest with no sleeves, tattered on the sides with a gray, detailed skull on the back with a red rose blooming out the left eye socket. With simple baggy white trousers and boots, that was stark contrast to the weaponry he held._

 _He carried what looked like a cross between a cannon and a multi-bladed claw that could fold into a single thick blade. The colors of each individual blade differentiated, glowing with a different element. The man known as the Monster Pirate Borok, responsible for pillaging 1,000 towns in the span of three countries in only a few years, and come out without anything more lethal than the scar on his cheek._

 _Borok jumped, dodging the shockwave sent at him. In midair, he looked over his shoulder and saw the shockwave continue its path and expand like a vertical crescent, dissipating as it passed through the next fifteen ships docked right beside the ship itself. In one go, all of the ships split apart._

" _So it is true." Borok said as he landed on the next ship over. "You can cut anything, even shockwaves themselves."_

 _Ace reappeared in front of him, Katsyu in hand. "And it is true yourself. You're the most powerful pirate there is. Now…!" He slashed Katsyu, clashing with the honed blades of Borok's weapon. All of the multi blades glowed upon impact, releasing a shimmering shockwave all around, splitting apart superficial wood on the deck, even blowing away glass windows. The sails were already tarnishes from earlier shockwaves, but this shockwave made it rip right off._

 _Within the shockwave, Craig, who was panting from just catching up, just made it on the deck, latching on by the side boarding. "I'm here…I'm good…" He panted. Keeping up in the fight was super hard, but he ended by going wide-eyed when he saw a rainbow wave exert his way._

"… _oh, fu-!"_

 _He went flying as the shockwave engulfed him. He screamed as he went flying off the side, zooming onto one of the docked ships that were spliced. As dumb luck would have it, he went head first into one of the cabins a few ships over, passing right through open doors until finally we splattered against a wall, thudding loudly. "UGH!" As the ship sank down from Ace's earlier assault, Craig's dizzied state found himself and the cabin slumping down. His exhausted state hit the cabin floor, rolling along until he hit the wall, the shock to his back rendering him incapacitated momentarily._

" _Damnit." He cursed. "Why does everything involving me involve pain?" He tried getting up, but as the ship as sinking and sloping down, the material on the other side of the wall began to fall on towards the other side, namely Craig._

 _A few knives went sliding down, a couple boxes, all of which hit the wall elsewhere. However, a black chest with golden grates and lock fell off one of the stands, completely tumbling down towards Craig. The young man went wide-eyed as the chest went his way._

 _BAM!_

 _Right in the face, the hefty junk hit him, leaving him momentarily shocked. His body twitching, he was distraught until he came around. Lifting himself from the chest atop of him, he angrily gritted his teeth. "You miserable piece of junk! Get the hell off!"_

 _He used Smash, punching harshly out of rage and frustration. The chest, despite being well-preserved, broke open from that one punch._

 _The ship hitched, making everything jump inside, including Craig. Craig was rendered baffled as he was caught spilling inside of the chest. He thudded inside, a crowded fit as the chest closed from his momentum, making the piece of treasure jump a little more until it was above the other intricate material that were like trophies. The treasure box slid back down, toppling over another box and flipping until it broke through a large display window._

" _What the heck~!" Craig yelled from inside the chest. He felt gravity taking a toll and felt like he was falling. "Why is this happening to me?!"_

 _The chest fell and the bottom slammed into the tip of a Lacrima Cannon. The cannon set up flipped and faced another cannon lower closer towards the bow. Craig and the chest continued falling as the Lacrima Cannon accidentally fired a small ray from the unstable charge Craig gave it. Craig and the chest entered another Lacrima Cannon on the pirate ship, falling into the entrance that was stuck straight up due to a lock on the wheels. Lacrima Cannon pointed up as the ongoing ray made contact with the power source of the cannon, making an unstable charge._

 _At that instant, the Lacrima Cannon exploded, erupting everything in a cosmic and colorful array of colors and shockwaves that obliterated everything on the ship. Meanwhile, the explosion and the fact he was inside the cannon to start with, Craig and the chest went flying upwards. The chest tumbled through the skies with Craig screaming inside, everything about him toppling and spinning like he was in a hurricane._

 _Meanwhile, Ace disappeared and reappeared in front of Borok, slashing his huge sword and colliding with the master pirate. The elderly and savage man parried the blow, managing his footing as Ace swiped from the side next in less than the speed of gunfire. Again parrying, Borok's blades of many attributed colors clashed with variety of colors. Blue released cold waves; red produced searing hot winds; the green blade produces some form of liquid; the brown released hefty and heavy waves of energy; the glowing sky blue blade unleashed strong tornado-like tempest; and the purple blade was producing darkness; and the yellow one produced strong flashes with every shot._

 _After a series of blows and parries, Ace backed away, as did Borok. Both swordsman and pirate stood a fair amount of feet away from the other. All around them, the mast was barely in one piece, and the above-ground cabins were cut into indirectly._

" _Those eyes of yours are most annoying." Borok sneered._

" _How troublesome you are in return. The pot calling kettle black; for you are deplorable." Ace said. "Like before, my Eye Magic allows me to see in depth. You're slow motion to me."_

 _Borok sneered. "That may be, but you're not even at my age. Experience and treasure hunting can lead to a world of experience."_

" _Like what?" Ace wondered._

" _For example…" The many colorful blades that he had separated but in both hands were starting to glow. As they all glowed their respective colors, Ace noticed that with his Eye Magic, the veins around his arms began to channel and glow various colors of their own. To Ace, Borok was taking in tremendous Magic Power. The energy sensed was beginning to rattle the ship, enveloping the man in a rainbow aura._

" _You're…" Ace was going slightly wide-eyed. "You're actually drawing power from the blades?"_

" _For 40 years, the blades of Elemen have been at my disposal. Not once have I fallen to the likes of anybody. And not even the world's greatest swordsman has the audacity to stand against each blade. Each of these individual blades has its own unique property. They consume so much Magic Power, that it would take 10 years individually to master one. But I got seven! And it hasn't taken me 10 years to get ahold of them!"_

 _At this fact, Ace's eye fully widened. "You mean…so much Magic Power…"_

" _I have more than enough Magic Power condensed into me that fighting without blades makes no difference! Their properties are my magic, and that means…" He was engulfed in a rainbow pillar, the ominous magic shooting directly upwards. The skies roared as though a jet was flying across the area. The quaking of the night sky dissipated the clouds in the area, giving a clear view of dusk slowly becoming night. "I AM THE INVINCIBLE! I HAVE TAMED THE MIGHTH WAVES WITH MY HANDS REACHED OUT! ONE GLARE AND ALL FEEL THE COLD WAVES OF MY WRATH! SLIP ONCE AND YOU DIE!" His yelling palpitated, sending waves of raw burning energy past Ace, the swordsman seemingly unmoved._

' _His power is great, but…' Even as the winds passed him, he could still adjust his hold on Katsyu. 'I can still cut him. Getting those blades cut is my one priority, then that leaves himself. He won't be laughing long.'_

 _Ace gripped Katsyu with one hand, using his spare to get ahold of and clutch onto a guard, slowly unsheathing a second blade, though less thick and more like a regular sword. The blade had a shimmering silver glint to it, with the guard having a single red ruby and a golden grip._

" _Using two blades makes no difference! HRAH!" Borok swiped the red blade in hand, sending a shockwave of red heat that blazed across the ship. As it traveled, the heat made it to Ace, but he remained unfazed as his Eye Magic spotted the blaze wave's weak point._

 _He swiped horizontally, cutting the shockwave in half, dissipating the heat that resonated from it. As the shockwave split apart, Borok appeared in the way, slashing with his brown blade. With a shout, he slashed as Ace used his Katsyu, blocking the hefty blow. Shockwaves of great magnitude traveled across the terrain, making the boarding weigh itself down._

 _Ace maintained a stiff hold, but as they two were in a deadlock, Borok smirked. Katsyu's blade glowed brown briefly, getting Ace's notice. His eyes narrowed. 'What?'_

 _Ace raised his blade again to slash, but his arm was somehow lethargic in terms of strength. Regardless, he carried out the slash downwards, landing another parry against the brown blade. Again it glimmered brown, and both were again in a deadlock. The extra weight on Ace's half made the boarding beneath them crumble and crack apart again, the impact having less momentum for Ace to use._

 _Borok smirked. "Tch, should've figured you'd find yourself pit against something that'll weigh you down, huh?" He mocked._

" _So, this is one of your powers?" Ace's eyes narrowed. "How deplorable. To think you give swordsmanship a bad name." He backed away, his sword Katsyu beginning to weigh down his left arm. "When two swords cross, they must be fair played. There is no substantial comparison in one's abilities if they choose the easy way."_

 _Borok raised a brow. "Oh? Who said anything about fair? This is a battle to the death you moron!" His yellow sword was slashed at Ace, but Ace's reflexes kicked in, the ultimate swordsman using his smaller blade's tip to intercept the shimmering bright blade. At the point of impact, the yellow blade intensified a bright flash, the brightness being so harsh that Ace's Eye Magic shut down. Having to look away, Ace grunted. This left Borok an opening to slash his green blade in hand, the blow connecting with the smaller of Ace's two blades in hand. At the point of impact, the shockwaves produced slime that blew at Ace. The swordsman held his ground with eyes shut, but he felt something oozing as Borok leaped away and overlooked Ace, who was covered in slime._

" _What…what sorcery is this?" His eyes opened, his body covered in slippery slime. He could barely maintain a firm hold on his blade, and Kastyu was too heavy to move._

 _Borok seemed satisfied with how he gained the advantage. "My first few blows were my power to double the weight and mass of your precious blade. My other strike was to flash and blind out. I knew Eye Magic had a weakness somewhere. Then there's that recent blow, where the winds were liquefied into produced slime, making it harder for you to even hold that dinky thing."_

 _Ace gritted his teeth. "You damned barbarian."_

 _Borok raised all four claw-like blades in between the fingers on the one hand. All four glistened with their own unique abilities. "Don't worry. I'll place your precious Katsyu on a nice pedestal and get a billion Jewels for it on the market."_

 _Ace wanted to move, but he was stuck. His Katsyu was heavy, and his spare blade was covered in slime. Holding onto it was like gripping butter, which wasn't effective. He had to make a move as Borok closed in, but then he saw something fall from the sky._

 _Borok stepped forward, ready to slay. "Any last…" He trailed off, hearing the sound of loud screaming and something falling. He looked questionably at Ace, seeing his gaze fixated up above. "What are you looking at? Huh?"_

 _Both looked up as the screaming reached a peak. A black and golden chest fell straight down on Borok. The ship at that moment shuddered as dust and smoke was followed by an insidious crash sound that sounded like a dynamite explosion. The winds generated from that crash left Ace momentarily shocked, but otherwise maintained a straight face._

 _The dust settled, revealing the treasure chest in pieces and planks. Among the various katana and sheathed equipment inside that was sprawled all over the deck, there was Craig, who was sitting up with a dazed look. "What the hell was that?" He sounded slow, groggy, and exhausted. "Everything is spinning…" He shook his head seeing and knowing his surroundings. His eyes widened. "Another ship?...damnit, why does it always come back to freakin ships?!"_

" _Crius?" Ace asked,_

 _Craig raised a brow. "What now?" While he was still frustrated, he went wide eyed when the pile of planks behind him burst like a volcano eruption. His shock transcended to wonder as he could feel a very frightening power and a panting breath down his neck. It felt like a beast was against him…again, and wasn't friendly at all. Slowly – very slowly – he turned around and looked to see the demonic anger and inquiry of the supreme pirate known as Borok. "…oh."_

" _Eh? Who the heck are you?" He raised a brow, overlooking Craig. "Oh? Aren't you that kid who took down my two lieutenants? You must have some hefty guts if you can just go from a dumbass swordfish to beating them with just raw strength!" He looked at the carnage around created, seeing a number of staves and sheathed blades. "And it looks like someone's been snooping around in my treasure ship."_

 _Ace's eyes went down towards the blades that were littered all around the deck. "Wait…" His eyes widened upon his umpteenth realization. "These blades…"_

 _Borok smirked, glad to see the shocked look on his face. "Ah~, Ace Hunter, I take it you know where these came from?" He mockingly asked._

" _Unfortunately…I don't know how you were able to pillage these from the property of the Pergrande Kingdom." Ace growled. "Black markets alone can never hold prices to these swords."_

 _Borok looked around at the numerous blades with numbers of different shapes and sizes. Some were as grand and thick as Katsyu, the very same blade Ace had gotten years ago from the Pergrande Kingdom upon a visit at the age of 20. The sight of so many foraged blades in one of the most prominent places on the Eastern Hemisphere made him so…angry. Again, he didn't show it, but from the angry look he had, it was good enough to understand or at the very least read._

" _Earnest rewards were never my strongest attribute, so I settled with ways of pillaging…like this!" Borok abruptly brought one of his blades down, the target being surprisingly Craig. Startled, Craig tumbled away as a cold wave slashed against the shattered boarding._

 _Craig rolled back to his own feet, jerking upright in time to evade another diagonal slash by another wave of cold air from Borok's blade. He dodged left, giving him room to pivot and drive a fist heading towards the man's shoulder. Borok caught his opening and spread his footing, pivoting and swiping around in a full circle with the purple blade shrouded in darkness and the sky blue blade unleashing a massive high pressure slice attack in the long arch. Craig recoiled his punch and covered up as the dark wave sent him flying and sliding on his back. As to where the wind pressure attack went right over his head, cascading all the way out at a 270 Degrees, expanding to where it sliced the mast clean off. The whole thing toppled over._

 _The entire ship bounced, making Craig thud on his back then rise in midair. Unfortunately, that didn't help him as another shockwave of cold air in a compressed slice went at him. Craig went flying again into the wall of the above-ground cabin, the shock to his back from that impact causing him to remain stiff. He fell forward, his chin against the ravaged boarding and against several blades around him._

" _Crius! You fool!" Ace screamed._

 _Craig was still fairly dizzy, trying his absolute best to stand. He wobbled, groaning as his body succumbed to the various slashes and gashes his abdominal region sustained. The few parts along the neck and the chest were bleeding a bit._

 _He panted profusely, a shadow over his eyes. Borok sneered at Craig again, seemingly amused. "What's this? Exhausted already? To think my top lieutenants were killed by this little punk. If that isn't sad, I don't know what is. A loser like you? Defend against me of all people? And defend this excuse of a swordsman? HA! Don't make me laugh."_

 _As the so-called master pirate berated Craig, the constant panting of the latter was the only thing that was saving him from being earshot or noting what his adversary was implying. Earlier today, Craig wasn't even willing to cooperate, but unfortunately, his mind flashed back to earlier before sundown, when a local fishermen he had befriended, along with Ace, supplied them with meals, and Craig got a refined swordfish dinner that afternoon…only afterwards, the fisherman defended the two, barely wielding a fishing rod like a katana. Despite it looking amazing, and the hook did throw several men around, the hook, line, smasher tactic was…only futile against a lieutenant. Unfortunately, the name of the fisherman Craig learned was Marc, was killed, but not before giving his regards to the distraught boy. Craig had to witness it as he ran off for cover, silently sobbing when he found cover behind an alley. It was only recently that the usage of items fit for one's use clicked, and it was because of Marc and how he used that fishing rod that he got back up. He stopped the lieutenant, and the other, by improvising with what he had…a few salmon, a swordfish, a turtle shell, squid ink…and fists. God knows how, but through whatever dumb luck perceived, Craig made it out alive._

 _He remained silent as he remembered the fishermen and the weapons he used. They weren't meant for combat, but he passed that down to him, and even if Craig didn't know how to use them, he pulled it off. Even now, Craig HAD to improvise again. A dark shadow over his eyes faded, revealing a serious expression._

 _Borok crouched and readied to strike. "Come on now? Is that all you got?!" He lunged at Craig, his dark blade shimmering misty darkness. The Magic Power flourished as he screamed out, the winds flaring._

" _I may not be skilled…I may suck…I may be weaker…" Craig crouched down as his adversary was closing in. He reached for the random blade that had a blood red sheath and grip. "But what I got is something tougher than even a sword can't cut…and that…" He was up on his feet as the dark blade came crashing down. "IS MY SPIRIT!"_

 _As shocking as it was, Ace went wide-eyed as he watched Craig block the dark force with the one blood red sheath, with his monster strength holding the grip in his left hand, clutching hard and using his muscle to intercept. The dark waves traveled through the atmosphere, clashing against Craig's improvised method._

 _Borok raised a brow. "Huh?"_

 _Craig gritted his teeth, his right side leaned down against the ground. He was struggling as he was using the flat side of the sheath, and thus was rendered unable to work on a balanced level._

" _Tch, that was quick thinking, but you know that thing is still sheathed, right?" The pirate mocked. "You couldn't cut me if you-!" He was cut off when Craig grabbed a second blade lying amongst the treasure sprawled, a dark red sheath. With it, he pivoted and whacked Borok's face. The sudden attack from there caught the larger man by surprise. "What the-?!" Before he could recover, Craig surprised him by smacking him with the blood red blade like a hammer on top of the head. Borok gawked and stumbled back as Craig swung the other sheathed sword like a bat and smacked the head again, making Borok fall over with a booming thud._

 _Ace watched with a sweatdrop. He seemed shocked, but at the same time intrigued. "What sorcery is this…?"_

 _Craig lost footing, wobbling left and right. "Who-o-a!" He caught himself, barely holding the sheathed material. "They're heavier than I thought…" He looked up, realizing that Borok was coming at him again, this time with the blue blade and dark blade together. The pirate attacked, slamming both swords down against Craig. He intercepted the blow, using both sheathed swords as blockades. Cold air and darkness spilled everywhere, even directly in Craig's face. No matter how negative the feeling felt, or the cold, he didn't falter. Craig grunted as he was, however, unable to advance or move anywhere close towards him. His veins popped out as he was using every ounce of prowess to block._

" _HEH!" Borok glared down at him, seeing Craig at a disadvantage. "Is that all? Looks to me that you're out of arms!" He pressed harder, making Craig kneel from the immense pressure given off. "You'd need a miracle, kid!"_

 _Craig, however, knew that even now, this was the time to improvise. He had to analyze his options, and looked around, seeing nothing but swords everywhere, some not even sheathed to begin with. The problem was that they were out of reach…except for one at his feet. He glanced down, seeing how it was a golden blade, but the shocking part was that it had two blades._

 _Craig dared not question, instead, he went along with it. "Oh yeah? Well I got news for you…" Craig raised his foot. "I'm nothing BUT miracles!"_

 _He stomped, the double-bladed sword turning over in midair. No time to hesitate, Craig opened his mouth, catching the blade._

 _The pirate's eyes widened. "What you…!"_

 _Craig turned his head vertical, arching up so that the one end of the blade followed. The slash upwards ran up Borok's face, slicing into his nose. "GAH!" The man screamed violently as he recoiled, retracted his weaponry to grabbed his cut nose to cease the bleeding._

 _Craig adjusted, his neck feeling heavy. Hunched over from the weight of the swords, he lightened the load by using whatever available finger he had to get around the blood red sheath, slowly unsheathing the shimmering silver blade. "You think you're the best?" He recached over and unsheathed with what fingers he had to get the dark red sheath off. "Being number doesn't mean you can't be a loser as well…"_

 _Ace's eyes widened, seeing Craig with all the blades unsheathed, all of the silver shimmering blades present and out. What he saw was something he never saw coming. "My word. Just what does that fool think he's doing…?"_

 _Still clutching his nose, Borok opened his eyes to see Craig standing hunched over. He saw Craig wielding both swords in two hands, but that's not what startled him…it was his own means of improvising with the gold blade in his mouth, as though the blades were tusks._

" _Well I'll tell you this…" He muffled. "This loser has some bite."_

Cana raised a brow. "Ah~, so _that's_ where you learned swordplay. In the middle of a fight." She deduced.

Craig looked away, grinning. "Yeah, well, I suffered a few cuts I gave to myself. Even so, can't say fish jumping 50 feet up isn't amazing in its own rights." An odd simile, but to Craig, it made sense.

"You are one strange guy." Cana said. "You had those things refined at another place and another time, ain't that true?"

"There's not a single syllable in that sentence that I was able to listen to." Craig mused.

Cana looked away, crossing her arms. "Then be deaf."

"Better than hearing your annoying voice."

Cana looked towards him. " _My_ annoying voice? I have to hear your constant syllables every second that I hate!"

"Even more than you hate me? I feel insulted!"

"Good! Be insulted!"

"Then I'll insult your ugly face! Just it being there is an insult!"

"Your insult itself is an insult!"

"Your yelling is an insult!"

"Your roaring is an insult!"

"I'll roar at you until you grow deaf!"

"Good! I wouldn't have to hear your filthy insults! Or would I have to hear your mauling!"

"Then I'd go deaf from not hearing your nagging!"

"Nagging?!"

Craig and Cana shouted back and forth for the umpteenth time, again catching more attention with every step they take. Ace continued his observation, even after telling the tale. He took a sharp look back at Cana and Craig, noticing how Craig was so engrossed with yelling at Cana that the piercing gaze didn't even affect him. _'…how strange. Any man would be stiff with my eyes, yet Craig here isn't even taking my presence into account. Could it be that he's grown so strong that my eyes don't see his own anymore?'_ It was peculiar for Ace to think of such a thing for Craig. Even all those years ago, when Craig wield those blades, Ace saw the potential in his own sword arts. As he fought, he never saw such an improvised tactic, coupled with Craig's fists, and teeth; and he's gotten far superior over the years…even in demeanor.

' _Although…'_ Ace's eyebrows contorted. _'It could be that he is just a clueless being.'_ Looking at Craig and Cana ensuing themselves in a voracious shout contest, Ace began questioning his logic. He looked away, groaning. In a matter of seconds as he lethargically opened his eyes, they instantly widened, a usual thing picked up from his Eye Magic. His eyes flashed, his extreme vision picking up something that he found most interesting. _'Andrea.'_

* * *

Angrily dashing through the streets, there were harsh presses against the ground, blitzing with a hostile fury. "Grrrr! Get back here, coward!" The culprit dashing through the streets recklessly yet boldly was Andrea. The swordswoman rushed ahead through the open streets, shoving away any citizens that were in her way. Men, women, and children alike got out of the way as she had both of her swords out, ready to attack the runaway Dragon Emperor Society Elite. Her eyes caught whim of District 11, and as she saw Seiken hidden amongst the crowd, she immediately took action and advanced.

"I said stop!" Wielding her jungle green sword, she jumped and brought it overhead. She brought it down against the ground, clanging harshly. " **Dynamic Cheetah Dash!** " The shockwave from her attack traveled in a compressed linear manner. The howling ground split apart as the shockwave sped along the ground heading towards the runaway.

Seiken looked over his shoulder, grinning at the incoming attack. "My, my. Someone has no concern over public safety." With a chuckle, he disappeared in a dark flash of purple, vanishing from the spot and having Andrea's attack continue on and hit a small convenience store. The assault split apart the door and windows, startling the patrons inside.

"COWARD! DIE!" Andrea spouted. Behind her, subordinates raced to stop her. They all had the black wrist bands to conceal themselves, so they merely seem like citizens stopping her. However, Andrea turned around, pivoting and catching them by surprise.

"Heh, I know you all are. You can't catch me when I do this!" With both her dark blue and jungle green swords raised into the air, she brought them around, swinging them,

" **Scattering Petal Shock!** "

Small slicing shockwaves raced through the air like a small tempest of cuts flaring towards the targets. The tempest of projectile shockwaves met the shocked followers, sending them flying and falling backwards in heinous shouts. They all landed with harsh thuds, their bodies littered in cuts and bruises.

With a huff, Andrea looked back ahead towards the direction she saw Seiken reappear. The mage appeared atop of a building on her right, getting her to turn upwards. Seiken smirked at her continuously. "You really are troublesome, you know that? Look at what you're doing, you're blindly attacking in public eye?"

However, Andrea swiped her dark blue sword vertically. " **Crescent Moon!** " She slashed and the crescent shockwave went flying towards the rooftop, but all Seiken did to counter was extend an arm out and then dark particles from his Heinous Magic flared, acting as a wall that the shockwave couldn't break through. The attack was futile, and thus the Crescent Moon dissipated, catching Andre by surprise.

She stepped back. "How did he do that?"

"Not to be rude, but weren't you supposed to be with that bickering duo and Ace Hunter?" He speculated. "Or were you just too enraptured to stop me that you went off all alone, running through the streets like a mad dog?"

Andrea raised both blades. "I assure you, I am more than capable of defeating your kind. HRAH!" Andrea spiraled in the air, twirling and flicking her blades, sending a pair of spinning shockwaves at Seiken. " **Winds of War!** "

The attack was again blocked when purple enveloped by Seiken's hands, manifesting claws. "You need to learn some manners!" He slashed like claws as well, the two shockwaves making contact and dissipating. Andrea was once again baffled as Seiken maniacally smirked down at her. "Come on! You should know better by now that I can use the negative particles to separate your shockwaves! You can't touch me like that!"

Andrea gritted her teeth in anger. "Damn you…! Come down and die!"

Rather than respond, Seiken extended his arm down towards her, firing a purple zappy beam of his magic towards her. The swordswoman raised her sword overhead and let out a harsh shout. She attacked with her sword, making contact with the beam. Without any trouble, she stood her ground and bisected the beam, holding her own.

Once the attack lost its momentum, Seiken stopped. "Not bad."

"As long as I have these swords in hand, I am unable to lose to the likes of you." Andrea declared.

Seiken raised a brow and brought his fingers up. "Really? Then let's see how you stand…against this!" With a snap of his fingers, the sound reverberated through the streets. The swordswoman looked around, noting how almost half of the public was beginning to run and toss people around until they began to close in on Andrea in a full circle. In all, the numbers were on the rose, many carrying out pocketknives and others pulling out handheld hammers. Some had a few lacrima in hand. Armed, the men and members alike were smirking at Andrea.

This only served to spike the swordswoman's rage. She pointed her jungle green sword at her foe above. "Coward! Relying on others!"

Seiken, seeing the look on Andrea's face, could only frown. "Someone's getting carried away with her own ego. Get her."

At his call, the men in the area had begun attacking, advancing with the weapons in hand. As the attackers closed in, Andrea took the time to assess what she was up against. With a small puff of air exerting from her lungs, she closed her eyes, feeling a swell of potential rise from all around her. She pivoted, swinging her blades close to the ground.

"Now! **Full Moon – Howling Jungle!** "

With a massive swing behind her, slashing with great might, the shockwaves from her attack generated a blistering twister of cuts and gashes that shot up and out. Seiken jumped away as the twister generated so much pressure that all the men surrounding her were caught up in the assault. The tornado howled like lion in the jungle. They all screamed in pain as the twister cut them, leaving Andrea smirking.

"Hmph." Andrea huffed.

However, as the twister dissipated, the guys began to fall. One in particular was cut profusely, but nonetheless was still able to press on with moving. In midair, he threw the Explosion Lacrima in hand as Andrea was walking towards Seiken. The lacrima made contact with the ground behind her, erupting and sending the young woman screaming out. Flying, Andrea lost her gripping and her swords fell out of hand and clanged against the ground somewhere else. Andrea tumbled to a stop, landing on a knee.

Her eyes widened, realizing her blades were no longer in her grasp. "My swords-!" She was cut off when a guy came from the side and slashed his sword, forcing her to act and dodge.

Seiken grinned in amusement. "What a pity." He extended his arm down at her, once again firing his Heinous Magic in a zappy beam. The assault went blitzing through the air, and Andrea turned away at the wrong place at the wrong time. The swordswoman looked back up as the beam blinded her. A wave of energy struck her, sending the woman flying. Screaming out, she tumbled painfully along the ground, her back finally striking into a wall. All of the guys that were gathering around closed in, closing her off.

Andrea opened her eyes, groaning. "W-what…?" She got to her feet. Looking around to realize her swords were still gone. "Damn you…!"

Seiken raised his head. "For someone so arrogant, you seem to have all of your power in those swords." With his magic, he yet again disappeared, only to reappear behind the group of men surrounding Andrea, more accurately in front of her swords. "You fight proudly, but you don't have the nerve to back yourself up, now do you? Tell me, what is your goal?"

Andrea clutched her fists. "Why's it matter to scum like you?" She pointed through the mob and at her foe. "I am Ace Hunter's apprentice, Andrea! I shall be his successor as the world's greatest swordswoman!"

"And how exactly do you intend on following that goal?" He asked.

Andrea narrowed her vision. "Give me a sword and I'll show you."

Seiken turned around. "I think I've seen enough to know how. However you desire it, you'll cut even the public down to achieve goals, and it looks to me that you only rely on yourself to solve problems and ambitions alone. Wouldn't you say your arrogance and selfishness is a little…deplorable?"

Andrea was losing patience. Whatever he was saying, she cared not. She only saw him as scum, scum that she needed to kill. Victory and survival, like an animal, that's what matters. Her eyes narrowed. "No matter what, I will win. I swore I'd never lose after I lost to Ace. I will fall to no one until I take his title. Anyone who has a sword, I will cut down. It's my honor and pride as a swordswoman that keeps me going. I need a sword, otherwise I am nothing."

"Exactly."

There was a silence as Andrea's eyes widened at Seiken's statement.

"That's all that you are. Nothing. You reject help, and you seize and use whatever you can to achieve the goal. In return, a bad reputation spells you, and less likely everyone will look down on you. Even if you somehow ascertain a title, there is no chance it'll give you the respect you desire."

"Just…shut up!" Andrea yelled. "Nothing comes between me and my potential!" She ran towards the crows in front of her, embarking for one of the guys who was trying to keep her back. He had a dull sword in hand, and thus slashed it at Andrea. Her combat skills evident, she attacked with a kick to the gut, knocking the guy down and getting the dull sword airborne. Though she was able to catch it, she grabbed it and looked around with both hands on it, looking very worried. Still, she persevered and went for the attack, yelling like a banshee as she slashed at several guys in front of her, her swordsmanship cutting through their weapons and knocking them down.

She turned to attack more coming at all sides, readying for more…

Suddenly, an explosion happened on one side of the large crowd, catching Seiken and Andrea's attention. With the two surprised, they were caught off guard when the other half went flying off by harsh thuds.

Seiken raised a brow. "What in the world?"

"Who's there?!" Andrea yelled.

More guys went flying as others were enveloped in an explosion. Winds scattered and dust blew about. As the dust began to settle, Andrea was met with shock as the orangette's hair shifted in the dying winds.

A frown was seen. "Looks like Ace was right."

Another frown appeared. "Looks like it. He ain't bad for a sight for sore eyes."

It was Craig and Cana, the duo with crossed arms and Cana having tarot cards in hand. Both looked around them, the men in the area, and Seiken. All of them were caught off guard with the sudden appearance of the two.

"Who the heck is that?"

"I don't know, but they don't look friendly."

"Grrr…"

Many faltered, but some were reluctant to back down. However it seemed to be, Craig and Cana weren't bothered. They glared around, their pressure flaring.

Andrea stood up, startled. "Wha-you two?!" She exasperated. "What the heck are you two doing here?!"

Craig glanced back over his shoulder. "We could be asking you the same thing. Didn't Ace tell you to stick with Red?" He asked.

Andrea looked away, irritated. "That girl? I don't know."

Craig narrowed his eyes. Clearly he wasn't buying it. "So you abandoned her and head off to kill these sickos." His looked away, staring back at the crowd.

Cana had cards in hand, twisting them back and forth. "Well you sure know how to treat others."

Andrea had a sword in hand. "I don't need your help to finish this. I can do this whole thing, all by myself."

"…you're a dumbass." Craig sneered. "Did you even pay attention to what you're carrying?"

"What did you just…" She looked over, seeing the sword she had in hand. The blade was rugged, and it wasn't at all glistening or shimmering with a healthy shine.

"That blade is dull. You couldn't land three more strikes before that thing snapped like a twig." Craig explained. "We'll talk about more reasons why you suck, but for now…" He gripped and slowly began to unsheathe his dark red sword. "We'll be putting some more bozos out of their misery."

"Damn straight." Cana agreed.

Andrea's eyes narrowed. "Craig Crius, move." She demanded.

"Stay out of my way…" Craig looked behind him, harshly glaring. "Unless you want to get stabbed."

Andrea looked into his eyes, seeing a voracious predator. By no means was she afraid, but at the same time, the monstrous glare she was being given was taunting her. As frustrating as it was, the woman backed off, at least for the moment. She turned away. "Fine, go ahead and get yourselves killed. That'll prove how useful you were."

Seiken used this opportunity to his advantage. "Mow them down! For Xenix!"

All the men ran on, advancing towards Craig and Cana. All had weapons and lacrima ready to attack. Craig spread his footing and Cana readied to swipe. Once they all got into distance, they let them have it.

" **Humming Pointer!** "

Craig pivoted and stabbed a guy like a skewer and a piece of meat. Following him, the shockwave traveling through the guy's body transcended backwards, making the other guys fall over.

" **Icicle!** "

Cana swiped her arm with cards in hand, summoning massive icicles that pierced the ground and sent guys flying, otherwise keeping them grounded.

Seiken's eyes twitched at the speed and accuracy of both. _'So many numbers down, and in just two blows…'_ He observed wearily as Craig turned, his dark red sword cut into a guy's gut and fell him. And Cana shot more of her cards, firing them in an explosive fashion. More and more numbers fell, and Andrea also looked rather startled. Both watched as Craig and Cana whipped up a maelstrom of flying guys that Craig deliberately cut while in midair, leaving not a single morsel of blood on himself.

In midair, Craig looked down on Seiken, the latter conspicuous. Craig tucked himself in and began to sheathe his dark red sword, leaving himself alone to roll downwards.

" **Sky Sunder!** "

With the momentum gained from the spinning, Craig unleashed a disastrous axe kick. The harsh screaming he emitted tightened his core, intensifying his prowess. Seiken raised his arm, unleashing his Heinous Magic in the form of a defensive negative barrier.

"That thing?!" Andrea spatted aloud. She remembered that shield was able to block her shockwave slashes. She could figure that with how she could cut apart anything – to her that is – she was sure it would work again.

Seiken smirked. "Negative particles in the atmosphere gather, so what are you going to-!" Seiken was cut off when a critical wave smashed into his head. The poor guy stood no chance as Craig's stomp landed its mark and the ground quaked, shuddering from the sheer force of Craig's momentum. A shockwave bellowed beneath the earth as Seiken smashed into the ground, creating a crater with a face plant.

Craig glared down, seemingly unfazed by what he did. "And what was that going to accomplish?"

Andrea stared at him with utter disbelief. "He…he did what…?"

Cana crossed her arms. "Cranky's kicking ass, that's what." She commented.

Andrea began to stutter. "B-but this isn't possible. That shield should've stopped him cold. How did he just break through that negative energy like it wasn't even there?!"

Cana had an idea, but she'd rather not say it aloud. She recalled from those flashbacks she saw a while back about Craig. Looking past his friends and allies dying off and leaving Craig a broken mess, she took into account the few mutations he had to endure to save lives. She remembered Craig becoming part Zeldoron and something else that one time; whatever it was, its effects made him a being of light and dark at the same time, and in that sense, that means dark influence was an asset Craig was fully immune to. Pure-minded, unable to be influenced by dark forces, some of the few components that remained in his system.

The brunette smirked. "That freakizoid's got this."

"Wha-him?!" Andrea exclaimed.

Seiken groaned as his head throbbed. He got to his knees and felt dazed. "What did…" He looked up at Craig, seeing only a fixated blur. "How did my negative energy let you pass?"

Craig glowered down at him, staring coldly. "You know that there's questions best left unanswered? Well that right there is one of them." He said. "It's a long story, but know this: You can't attack nor defend if you rely on those negative particles."

Frustrated, Seiken gritted his teeth. In a purple flash, he disappeared with his magic.

Craig maintained a frown. "I can tell where you're going." Proving his point, Craig leaned right without even a flinch. He miraculously avoided Seiken's kick, in which baffled the attacker.

Time slowed down for Seiken. _'Impossible.'_ Even in the midst of slow motion, Craig took full advantage of it, pivoted, and thrust his arm against him. In one fell swoop, Craig grabbed him by the throat, thrusting the gagging out of the man. Eyes wide, Seiken was still feeling slow. _'He's unaffected by the negative particles slowing him down!'_

Craig continued and slammed him into the pavement, leaving a bruise on the man's neck. Seiken felt everything being a blur again, his exasperation replaced by pain and nothing else. Craig towered over his figure, looking unamused. "Is that your best?"

Seiken got up again, grunting in agony. Slowly struggling, he tried to pull himself together. "Damn you brat…!"

Behind him, Andrea went for the attack, rushing past Cana. "HRAAAH! DIE, SCUM!" She raised her dull sword overhead and went for the swing. She let out a shout and her blade met with the bewildering shock of a purple barrier that appeared in her way. Unable to stop her momentum, the dull blade met the particle barrier, snapping the blade into pieces, leaving Andrea shocked.

Seiken glanced back towards her. "You really are dumb, aren't you?"

Andrea balled her fists. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"No tricks. I assure you, it's similar to a manipulation of space. If you can't possess the same magic as I do, then I'm afraid you can't cut me. That is…unless you know how to cut space itself."

Craig narrowed his eyes, glaring coldly at him. "Speaking of cut…" He bit down on something, which to Seiken, sounded like metal. "You left yourself an opening."

Time slowed down yet again for Seiken as the mage was turning around to face Craig. Again as he made a barrier, the negative particles still let him in. He closed the gap almost instantaneously, and Craig's four blades shimmered with bloodlust, with Craig's predatory gaze adding fuel to the burning inferno. The elite shuddered out of fear.

' _He…he's so fast! Where did those four blades come from?! Xixen, I'm sorry, but he's…'_

" **Devil's Cross!** "

Slashing the dark and blood red swords horizontally, and the golden double blade vertical, the slash wave was shaped like a cross, cutting deep wounds into Seiken's arms and a hefty long cut from the chest all the way up to the chin. Blood spilled from the falling man as Craig kept his head craned upwards. With Seiken falling backwards, he thudded and his eyes were devoid of any means of pupils. His mouth was closed, but red was all over his body. Craig stood back up fully, eyes shut as he sheathed all of his blades with a loud clang.

Looking around, the guys were all cut, and some were still harmed by Cana's earlier attack. The brunette looked around, seeing as how countless people were down. "Well, looks like this district is secured." She said.

"Yeah, for now." Craig said. "But we now have ourselves in the open."

Cana casted a glance towards Andrea. "I wonder who's to blame…?"

Andrea walked past Cana and Craig, kneeling down and retrieving her two swords that were still a way's away. She picked them up, clutching them tight.

"A little thank you would be nice." Cana said.

Andrea sternly turned her head away. "I didn't need your help. I was fully capable of handling those guys all by myself." She denied. "You just happened to be in my way."

"You can go-!" Cana was about to say more, except Craig swiped and arm in front, keeping her from advancing. His glare, however, was still stuck on Andrea.

The swordswoman looked at him irritably. "Yeah, that's right. Just hold her back. Otherwise I would've had to put you and her in your place."

Craig raised a brow. He then said something that one could say would be crossing the line. "Our place? Sorry, but we can't go lower than a low-down cockroach like you."

The air became very stale, a long silence erupted in between the two-on-one discussion. It was so quiet that if one heard closely, you could hear hitched breathing and ringing ears. The period of long silence was followed by Andrea slowly going wide-eyed.

"What did you just call me?" She asked quietly.

"Don't make me repeat myself. I said it once already, and that's enough." He pointed at her accusingly. "You think it's funny to just throw stuff aside like ragdolls or dice them like fruit? What are you trying to prove by going wild on the streets like that? You left yourself vulnerable, and you put us in danger as well."

Andrea looked pissed at Craig. "Enough! May I remind you that _you're_ nothing more than assistance! Maybe, if you had stick to that concept, then maybe you-!"

BAM!"

Andrea went flying backwards, tumbling backwards until the back of her head hit a wall. The harsh impact left her in deep and heavy shock. But not just her, but as she was momentarily in distress, Cana was wide-eyed. Andrea felt an immense pain in her cheek, as though it had become tender and bruised. The swordswoman looked up from her distraught state, staring in shock at Craig as he glared at her darkly.

"Craig…" Cana said.

Craig stepped forward, his fist still balled even after socking the woman across the face. "You stuck-up, insignificant, selfish, good-for-nothing, bitch." He berated her sourly. "You don't know the first thing about how comradery works. You don't toss useless material aside, humans and people alike are not slaves you can just pick and choose to have as assets or a handicap. I hate that concept, because everyone gets to have a choice and follow their own way. But you…you don't help anybody's cause but yourself." His predatory eyes narrowed. "You don't go and abandon friends or allies without a good reason. Splitting up is one thing, but abandonment…that's what makes you lower than scum. A piece of shit."

Andrea was staring wide-eyed at Craig, taking in every syllable. She could not believe her ears as she was berated, and that's something she had never dealt with before.

"Let me ask you this. Name one time Ace called you his apprentice." Craig asked. Andrea again was rendered silent. "You get it? Now this, why do you think Ace has been looking for me and relied on me and Brownie here to handle the problem? Because it's clear that he has far more trust in us than he does of you. If you were considerate in others and what they value, then maybe he could've had more faith in you to begin with."

At long last, Andrea snapped. "SHUT UP!" She slashed her dark blue and jungle green swords, attacking Craig, but the man was unfazed as he casually brought his dark red sword out and blocked with it only. Andrea relentlessly slashed with monstrous speed, cutting and trying to hit Craig, but no matter how hard she tried, her vicious swordplay wasn't rendering Craig from moving even a step back. "I _will_ be the greatest swordswoman! Ace took me in! I stayed and learned to become strong! I shall be ready for the day to take his title! Nothing else matters!" And yet Craig wasn't even flinching as he used his sword to block and parry.

Another pair of footsteps came around, taking Andrea off guard. "Andrea."

Andrea momentarily stopped, seeing Ace there in the flesh, his eyes a little bloodshot. Immediately she backed off. "B-but Ace…" Her eyes widened. "What happened to your eyes?"

Ace took another few steps forward. "My Eye Magic is getting me all worn down. It's just a side effect, don't worry."

Andrea looked back at Craig, seeing the calm yet hostile look on his face. Her blood boiled as she turned to face Ace. "Tell me! Is what he saying true?" She asked. "Do you really have ore faith in him than me?"

Ace turned towards Craig, giving a sharp look. Craig, in return, narrowed his eyes, as if retorting the look itself. The two look towards Andrea, who was eyeing them back and forth. When it hit her, the swordswoman went wide-eyed, her disbelief surmounting.

"It's true…" She muttered. "Ace…how could you do this to me?"

Ace stared at her without emotion. "Andrea, this has nothing to do with you. If you recall, you lost because of your lower abilities and reckless ambition. But that was a long time ago, and since then, you've merely been walking in my shadow. That is all. I did not at all anything like a trainee."

"But…I…I asked you to train me, and you said 'Do as you like.'." Andrea reminded him.

Ace looked away. "Yes, I do recall that…but when have I ever given you tips on doing anything?" Andrea's eyes widened yet again. "You've been following me around like a lost puppy, and your bark certainly has gotten much louder. I'm sorry Andrea, but even though you do possess potential, you lack the trust that a swordsman must have with his blade. It is not an item itself, but a part of you." He looked towards Craig again, seeing as how he had the dark red sword out. "It takes experiences to make a man grow…and the ability to carry on a soul in his grasp."

Andrea stepped forward, bullets of sweat racing down her face. "S-so you're saying you-you're trusting that guy, who has no desire to become the strongest…over me?"

Ace said nothing. That was all Andrea had to hear. Silence. The grim feeling was crawling all over Andrea, as a wave of distraught pressure flourished around the orangette. Her eyes were wide, her shock momentarily leaving her to process what was happening.

Cana narrowed her vision, feeling a great pressure swelling. "Is she…?"

Craig was suddenly getting his sword up when Andrea suddenly attacked him. As her two swords met his only one out, her hostile look went through the roof. "YOU BASTARD!" She bellowed in his face. "I'm gonna kill you!" She attacked him relentlessly, slicing and slashing all the way. She dared not stop, nor did she want to. Craig even had the audacity to lean and duck to his content, all while frowning. Andrea sped up, slicing profusely that winds went wild, catching the whole area in a small gust.

Cana covered up. "What's her deal?!"

"It's all your fault! You ruined my dreams! _I_ am gonna be the greatest, and that means I earn the attention! I worked too hard to get to where I am, so tell me, how can some punk who has no desire to become the greatest swordsman in the world be better than me?! Do you honestly believe that I could comprehend someone whose only been holding swords like an amateur for not even 4 years to be better than a lifetime of training I did? More than Ace?!" She slashed again, with Craig vertically blocking. "I CAN'T ACCEPT THAT!" She backed off, gaining some slight breath. With heavy panting, she pointed accusingly at Craig with the tip of her blade. "How can you have more potential than me?! You don't want to be the best, and you don't have any desire to fight Ace! So if you don't call yourself a swordsman, why are you using those swords?! Only swordsman rely in swords! They're our pride and honor, yet you use them as you please and don't give a damn…PEOPLE LIKE YOU WHO DISHONOR THE WAYS OF THE SWORD MUST DIE!"

Craig's eyes narrowed. "You're sloppy."

Andrea slashed her swords again, readying to swipe, but suddenly Craig passed her. He had his dark red sword in a slashed position, his body slouched forward, his lethargic demeanor contradicting his irritated expression. Andrea remained in a slashing pose and narrowed her eyes, believing she finally got a hit on the phony swordsman.

A couple seconds passed before a sudden pain went through Andrea's body. A massive cut erupted all across her abdomen and crossed onto her rib cage. Her jungle green sword that she had been carrying for so long cracked, and the tip of her blue sword was swiped off, leaving the blade rectangular.

Craig adjusted his posture and sheathed his dark red sword, just as Andrea fell to her knees. Her swords dropped to her side, her hands covering the blood wound Craig sustained onto her. The swordswoman grunted in agony from the facial wound and the abdominal wound inflicted.

"The world isn't run on ambition you know." Craig said in a low growl. "Rather than think about yourself, maybe you need to accept those who want to help you, and help them in return. If you truly care about getting stronger, then abandon that distasteful attitude and do some good with allies who will back you up. Otherwise…" He turned around, his eyes wide, revealing his sea-blue eyes, the feral slits accompanying his sharp teeth. He looked ready to rip her neck off. "You'll never survive and be happy."

Andrea looked up at Craig, her body beginning to quiver. She reached for her swords, but there was one problem. She was trembling. Hard. She was feeling something she hadn't felt in a long while: scared. "M-monster." She muttered.

Craig looked away, eyes narrowing again. "If you're only in this for yourself and not for the sake of Tahunga, then get out of here. Go run off and never look back."

Andrea's legs quivered as she tried to rise. She couldn't accept this. She had to get strong, but her vow she made after losing to Ace has been broken. Craig beat her without any means of trying. Is this what trust and potential meant? She looked back up at Ace, hoping or a saving grace, but all he did was just glower down somberly. After everything that's happened, after Seiken speaking out her flaw, and Craig telling her of, she just…couldn't take it.

She resorted to what had to be done…run. Down the street she ran, away from Craig, away from Cana, away from Ace, away from her troubles. She raced with her swords, her eyes misting hard. _'I will be the strongest! They'll see! I can handle myself! I don't need anybody! I just need myself alone!'_

She ran off out of site, leaving Craig to watch her go.

"…I was like that at one point." Craig muttered. He closed his eyes, somberly drooping his head down towads the ground. He had to admit, his method was extremely harsh, and by no means was it gonna make things better, but the truth was hard-pressed. People like him; people like her, they have to learn life lessons the hard way to grow. Craig was – somewhat still is – a loner, but does he shove people away? No. He can handle problems on his own, but he always puts others and their safety and concern into account as well. Andrea running off was like him running away from his problems until he had to face them and watch more friends die. Acceptance was one of the most powerful virtues he had to embrace. He succeeded.

Cana put a hand on Craig's shoulder, frowning. "I know." She said mournfully. "But you did what had to be done. It's not your fault."

Ace turned away. "It can't be helped I'm afraid. Andrea will come to realization soon enough, otherwise if she keeps running away, she will never become strong." He began pacing away. "Come, I'm afraid we must press on."

Craig stared at Ace walking off. "…yeah."

And so, the trio went off, with Craig snarling out of the event, which lead to a gruffing huff. Ace and Cana could feel pressure from Craig's hostile growling for some time.

* * *

Lucas reappeared high above the colosseum, looking ecstatic. "Hello~, public!" He announced. "And now, it is time for the event you have all been waiting for, it's time to find out who comes out on top in this tournament for the Dragon Lacrima! What do you say?!"

The audience roared in ecstasy. They were beyond thrilled to have this second round get under way. The first round was startling, now the second round was sure to get good.

"Alright, the let's get our four contenders out on the floor!" Lucas announced. "Is everyone set? Then here they come!" He gestured over towards the island down below, which showed Solidus and Renji walking side by side, while Natsu and Gajeel were walking several paces behind. Solidus showed no glee, but Renji sure was. That aside, Natsu and Gajeel had their own serious faces, ready to get back at them.

Unlike before Solidus sported a new attire. He had an odd emblem on his bare shoulder that was colored white. He had a golden tunic with brown carvings on it as well. He sported brown pants, black boots, and his arms had black tattoos carved into his forearms.

Renji had on a black sleeveless shirt, revealing his mark on the left arm. His head had a red bandana covering the black tattoos he had on the forehead. Around his waist was a purple robe belt, keeping his white trousers up.

"You ready for this, Salamander?" Gajeel whispered.

"Yeah, but don't forget, this is still a battle royale. After these clowns, you're next." Natsu muttered.

Gajeel snickered. "Just try it. Remember, we just gotta get that Dragon Lacrima."

"Got it."

As they embarked their way towards the center, Evergreen, Happy, and Lily stared expectantly at the scene ready to unfold. The looks they were seeing were heavy, but at the same time, they knew this was also a way to get ready for what's to come.

"They look serious down there." Happy commented.

Lily kept arms crossed. "That just means the battle is getting started. They're both warriors, and yet they expect nothing less than a fight to the finish." He looked up at the lacrima on the pedestal. "Besides, they know what's at stake here."

"Aye."

"And plus there's the need to crush them for what they did to poor Gray and Elfman." Evergreen pointed out. "I think it's best to believe they can pull this off, not that I have any complaints with a few loose screws hammering heads is all."

Lily turned towards her. "It sounds to me you wanted to get down there for our friends." He objected.

Happy leaned into Lily. "I think it's about Elfman." He whispered.

"That explains it." He muttered.

Evergreen raised a brow. "Oh, did I happen to hear something?" By the tone of her voice, it sounded like a promise of harm. The snap of her fan was nothing short of icing on the cake of threats she was pouring down on the Exceeds.

"N-no ma'am!" The two shouted.

"Hey! Everyone!" The three in the stands turned their attention elsewhere, more specifically to where they saw a certain redhead make way through the stands and towards them, passing by people in a hurry. She hurried over.

Happy's eyes lit up. "It's Erza!"

"What is she doing here?" Lily commented.

Erza came face to face with the three, overlooking them. "I'm glad to see you three are all here." She said.

Evergreen looked away. "Oh don't be so dramatic, Titania, like we can get hurt so easily. We're no glass."

Erza looked around, noticing something off. There seemed to be a few selected individuals missing. "Where's Natsu and the other guys? This is important!"

"Natsu?" Happy repeated.

Lily cleared his throat. "I think your answer is down there." He pointed down towards the island in the center. The crowd roared as there were four contenders on four side of the isle, all glaring at one another. Erza looked closer, her eyes widening in deep shock upon seeing who was it that Lily was referring to.

"Natsu?!" Erza exclaimed. "And…Gajeel?" She turned towards the others. "What is the meaning of this? Why are they down there?"

"Well why are you here to begin with, Titania? You sound like this is life or death." Evergreen pointed out.

Erza remained silent for a brief moment as the crowd flared with excitement. Her brown eyes narrowed. "We have a problem…"

* * *

There was something amidst within District 12, the very north of Tahunga, and the one district known for its angular cliffs. The public didn't seem distressed, but at the same time, they've been getting a weird vibe – or to be more accurate – Magic Power. It wasn't often they sense this much, so much that it was staggering and left them uneasy. Some were already heading into their homes, making excuses like stomachaches or not feeling well, but Tahunga had a very easy population, where everybody knew somebody. Word gets around fast, and that meant when someone eels something's wrong, the whole District 12 would feel it too.

Among the cliffs, at the very base, secluded, there was a very small opening, but at the moment was covered by fallen rocks, no doubt to keep those out. Whoever went inside wanted no one to follow.

The opening lead to a tunnel that had glowing moss. The moss brightened up the cave, leaving two individuals to travel down a sloping trail. On the ceiling, there appeared to be glowworms.

An individual with a black hoodie with no sleeves and short navy blue hair had a lantern in hand, a light source that guided them down below. The footsteps pressed on, stepping in green glowing moss.

"Master Xixen, from what you said, not much father?" He asked.

Behind him was another man. He was supposedly tall and middle-aged. He had stern yet calm dark eyes, short white hair that was well kempt, and a confident and collective grin. On his forehead was the Dragon Emperor Society emblem, but his was red. He adorned a black scarf around his neck, leaving an intricate green and red mantle around the shoulders. This left his chest and arms bare. He had a brown belt that held up his white trousers, and his boots were grown as well.

The oddly-dressed man kept grinning. "Rest assured, Gengo, I know what we're doing. Why else would we come to one of the most sacred parts of the land to make the path once more. It's been buried for centuries, so lighten up." He said.

With that, the associate went back to silence and resumed walking.

"We should be getting close now. I can feel the Magic Power resonating." Xixen said. "Archeology experts theorized, but they never proved it. It's been said it should be somewhere around here, so we'll just have to wait and see…"

After several minutes of walking, the two came to the opening of a cavern. The opening led to the one thing that none should have seen coming. Xixen's eyes widened out of pure shock, disbelief surmounting. All around him, everything was sparkling.

"Gengo…"

Gengo's eyes were equally as wide, "Yes sir, you were right…"

All around them, lacrima sparkled. They were of all different variety. They were blue, red, purple, green, colors and power resonating beyond any one can comprehend. This was a treasure trove; a place that had lacrima, a place long forgotten within the earthly mounds of time.

In the center of the monstrous chamber of massive size, aside from the lacrima, there was something else, one that was beyond massive. This is what made Xixen smirk.

"So, it looks like my family's word has been revealed…"

There was an abundance of lacrima scattered on the ground, but at the same time, the lacrima were gathered in some form of nest, where there was a massive slag of bones. The bones were of gigantic proportions, proportions that were so monstrous that the whole length of the bones could be as long as Magnolia…even more.

Xixen narrowed his eyes. "So then…shall we proceed?"

* * *

 **Thanks for the wait guys! As always, if you loved this chapter, throw a comment or a long review. Thanks for enjoying more of Craig's wrath and the usual banter between him and Cana. Until next time!**


	34. Overrun on Tahunga

"This way!" Ace made passage through District 6, the southernmost region of Tahunga. In similarity to District 2 and 10, it had its own port city, fully abundant of resources and other popular items one could grow healthy from dining out on. Unfortunately, the time to eat wasn't now, because Ace and the duo of Cranky and Brownie was hot on a trail. They took another left, passing the markets into bordered city domain.

"So it's around here you say?" Craig asked.

"Yes. As accurately as the grunt described." Ace said as he dashed through the streets, his bloodshot eyes starting to ease up. "Remember well…" The duo recalled Ace earlier using his Eye Magic, getting detail on Andrea as she went after Seiken all alone. As Craig and Cana left to go after her, Ace stayed behind in District 10, easily dispatching the grunts in the known area. However, he kept one intact to extort information in regards to information. Out of fear, the grunt explained about the underground port location before passing out. It wasn't much, but it was something that they could extort information from. With Andrea working out her selfishness, it was only natural to label her as a liability until she comes to terms, which brought Craig, Cana, and the greatest swordsman to District 6.

"Here." Ace stopped in front of a massive and intricate building, with numerous carvings at the top and bottom of the cloisters and around the building. It was large compared to the other buildings, supposedly with a few floors to boot.

"What is this place?" Cana asked. "Looks like an ambassador building."

"To be more accurate, this is actually a trades convention." Ace corrected.

"In other words, some place where eventful trades takes place, right?" Craig asked.

Ace proceeded inside. "Yes. Normally, such places are used perhaps three to six times in a year, perhaps more if businesses need to move in for a day or so in tropical storms such as hurricanes."

"But doesn't Tahunga have these massive rock formations?" Cana asked.

Craig was close behind Ace, maintaining a fast pace into inside. "Yeah, and you'd think it'd block a hurricane or two, but fail-safes never seem to hurt apparently."

The trio made wall inside, where they passed a set of locked doors that Craig deliberately knocked down. Venturing into the main hall, where it was humungous in space, there were about ten men lounging, but the appearance of Craig's group got their attention.

"Huh? Hey, who invited them?" One guy asked.

Another stood up and looked defensive. "Sorry, but this is restricted space!"

Craig despondently looked forward. "Brownie."

"On it." Flipping out a tarot card, Cana shifted her fingers, revealing ten of them. She even seemed to be smirking. "You pigs need a time out. **Card Dimension!** " With her Magic, Cana caught the guys off guard, shockingly making them all get caught in a brief yet powerful light before they found themselves trapped inside the cards themselves.

One guy inside looked around. "Wait, what?"

Another guy banged on the card like it was bulletproof glass. "Hey! Let us out!" He demanded.

"Good work. Now, please give me a minute." Ace's praise shifted to him closing his eyes, giving a sense of concentration. "This should only take a moment…"

His eyes opened back up, his magic taking effect. With prowess, he scrutinized the double doors on the far side of the main hall, where there was a large rug. He saw how it was angled and not straightened out, and that's when he realized the it was found. Eyes readjusting, he focused once more as his bloodshot gaze continued to intensify. She shut his eyes, looking to be in pain.

Craig took instant notice. "Hey, you okay?" He asked. He looked uneasy as Ace's eyes were seen heavily bloodshot, which was a very bad sign. _'His magic is taking a toll on him. At this rate, he won't be able to see at all…'_

Ace took off Katsyu from his back. The long, shimmering blade was raised against the ground, focused on what was ahead. In a swift motion down, Ace hit the porcelain flooring, the sword clanging sending a linear shockwave so narrow that the ground had literally begun splitting in two, and continuing to split apart like a fissure until it reached the rug, completely shredding it into diced slices. Underneath it, a thick porcelain flooring arose, shattering from Ace's attack.

Craig's eyes narrowed. "There."

"Well we found our little entrance." Cana said. "Let's see if it heads to where that underground port is…" The brunette made way with the two men. All three stepped over the split flooring and glass to where there was a massive entrance into the darkness beneath. They found a flight of stairs, which carried them down after fifty feet into the norm. As they traveled downwards, they found the place surprisingly lit.

After making the first flight, they made it to a balcony, where they saw it all. All three stared out in complete shock at the secret sight. There, in front of them, was the underground port.

"So, that grunt was confirmed." Ace said.

"He wasn't kidding." Craig pointed out.

"I never imagined…" Cana looked out, seeing all the ships lined up and docked against one another. Not only were they all huge ships, but at the same time, they were all loaded with weapons, not to mention the underground port was massive in length from side to side. "This place was huge. You could fit a whole fleet down here." Cana finished.

Craig continued inspecting from their point and looked out. His eyes narrowed, zeroing in on the odd light outside of the sizeable opening between the two rocks. "Hey, look. So that natural opening is the only way in and out?"

"It appears so." Ace said. "So now we see how this so-called Dragon Emperor Society snaked its way in." The hat he wore shadowed his menacing and displeased gaze. "To think they'd use Tahunga's own geography against itself. Deplorable."

"Looks vacant." Craig said. "At least to a superficial standpoint."

Ace closed his eyes once more, only for them to open and reveal his bloodshot eyes. Another time now, his Eye Magic activated, the overall sight he was beholding amongst the entire port to be indeed vacant. "You appear to be right…" Suddenly, his eyes closed, red starting to pool from the corners of his eyes. He got to a knee, the swordsman coughing to add insult to injury.

Craig went wide-eyed. "Ace…your eyes are bleeding."

Ace coughed again, thankfully not letting out some more red. The man remained on a knee, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping away the blood. "My magic is getting too old it seems." Finding proper breathing once more, he arose to his feet. "I'm fine. Now, let's make haste."

Though Craig and Cana could feel something was wrong, it was best that they kept quiet.

The trio ventured forth and made way for the ships, luckily avoiding any trouble since it seemed unoccupied at the moment. They pressed on, making way in front of the first ship stationed closest. Craig went first, albeit with caution. Once on, everyone began to search the ship.

"Check the cargo." Ace requested.

Below deck the three went, and thus they came across a vaulted door beyond the quarters where the grunts resided. Standing before it, Ace sliced it open flawlessly, looking unfazed as the metal clanged against the wooden flooring. Looking inside, they found the cargo hold to be surprisingly spacious, much to their own question. Still, there was a circular window so some sense of light shined down onto them.

Ace looked around. "Do you suppose their hold is here?"

Craig raised a brow, staring at one of the many shipping boxes right beside him. "I don't know." He began to look irritated at the box. "But we'll find out."

With a strong kick, the lid to the box flipped open, flying off towards the wall. Craig looked inside, his eyes widening – very slowly – that coupled with his silence. All he could really do was just stare out, just look at the startling artifacts inside. It wasn't jewel, it wasn't food, it wasn't some odd shipment of weapons either. Instead, it was something Craig could have never seen coming.

Cana walked on over. "Hey, Cranky, what're you staring at? Something to keep me from getting a few good liquors I gue…" However, Cana had just jinxed herself. The brunette trailed off, eyes widening when she peeked inside, staring at the glistening contents of the box. Her purple gaze began to shrink. "What…is this?"

Ace opened another cargo box, looking inside with an unemotional stare. Still, he could feel his own heart rate escalate. "I was afraid of this."

Inside each box appeared to be piles upon piles of lacrima. The lacrima were large, but by no means were they Dynamite Lacrima, nor anything like that. Rather, it's a type Craig barely saw before.

"Dragon…Lacrima?" Craig finished. He looked around, realizing all the boxes were of equal size. "Don't tell me…" He darted for the window, looking out to see the numerous ships of similar design. The look on his face evolved into one of great horror, which even left Cana's own heart to jump.

Ace turned towards the window, his bloodshot eyes narrowing. "I fear this has gotten far too extreme. To have so many Dragon Lacrima, and to add another to their collection…" The air around them had gotten heavier in pressure, the anticipation on the rise. "We've gravely misjudged the situation."

* * *

District 12 was still under heavy conspicuous actions, but as far as they were concerned, the matter should've eased up to a degree. But an unexpected event revolving around an orangette happened to be running by them. They didn't get a good glimpse to find the swordswoman running with a dark shadow over her eyes, teeth gritting as her broken swords remained in hand.

As she ran through the streets, she looked to be running away from something rather than towards something. Nobody knew what went on in her mind. No one could tell how she was so hurt emotionally than just physically aside from the cut Craig gave her. She just kept running away; away from the burden of never going to be the strongest, her dreams shattered like glass, her temper broken by Craig demolishing her. Such a humility she couldn't stomach. _'I can be strong! I can be strong!'_ She internally yelled. Flashes of Craig defeating her flooded her thoughts. _'No! It's my pride and honor! He broke it! He just couldn't die! Why?! Aren't I superior?!'_ As she continued dashing to the outskirts of the city, her eyes showed anger, but also flaring tears. _'I'll show them! I can do this all by myself! I don't need Ace nor anybody!'_

She traveled towards the confines of the cliffs, getting away from everyone. She brushed her way past various bushes, using her swords to cut a way for her. She ventured on, heading on towards wherever her instincts could lead her. The swordswoman passed by various trees, rocks, and other assorted wildlife until she brought herself closer towards the cliffs. Once she made it, she stopped to catch her breath, her panting heavily evident from the energy she exerted.

All alone. She looked down. "Damn you." She muttered. "You ruined everything. I was supposed to be the strongest…but that yelling bastard, he had more potential. And he wasn't called a swordsman!" She shut her eyes, tears pouring out of her face. "How could I lose to a guy like him?!"

All she could do was wallow in pity, that was all. Aside from that, she had nothing else to do. She wanted to eradicate the enemy and end them with her swords, but she was too emotionally stressed. She needed help, but her pride was all she had. Help would only hurt her…and by now, she realized that.

Trying to recover, she opened her eyes, wiping away the sniffling tears of shame. The orangette looked up, noticing something strange in the cliffs. "Hm?" Her gaze was fixated on a closed off cave it seems, buried beneath piles of rubble. "What is that?" Her curiosity getting the best of her, the swordswoman ventured on over with caution, getting an odd feeling even she couldn't fathom.

Standing in front of the piles of rock, she could feel a cold air resonating from the thin cracks. "There's something amidst here." She stated bluntly with a serious frown. There was some dark prowess that she could feel, and it was a pressure that her head feel light. She didn't like it, and yet she also knew that this was a sign that this was Magic Power. She had her cracked blue sword in hand, ready to swing.

"Only one way to find out…HIYAH!"

One swipe, and the boulders were all reduced to sliced rubble. They all broke apart, crumbling from the immense pressure given off. Even after the swipe, her blue sword remained unbroken.

Andrea managed to smirk once more. "Looks like I still got it."

* * *

Gengo looked up alongside his master, the elite overlooking the mountain of bones with astonishment and surprise. The Dragon Lacrima lying beneath the skeleton was of pure bewilderment to boot. There was no telling what went through either living human's mind.

"Sure, is this what you've been searching for?" The elite inquired.

Xixen maintained a grin. "It is better than I had hoped it'd be." He walked slowly towards his treasure, the one he longed for after so many years of searching for it. "It's been much too long since it's been unheard of, but the concentration of sheer draconic energy is still sheer and raw. You can practically feel its intensity from beyond the grave." He couldn't help but fathom the immeasurable raw energy that was evident. This is what has been underneath everyone's noses for so long, for so many years, and it was still there in that one spot. "My family's archeological finds were most extraordinary. It's been proven now that I'm here. This entire chamber has been sealed off from the outside world…and now we have the chance to make it become public knowledge."

"Yes, sir." Gengo grinned.

"We have much to do…" Xixen turned around, eyes narrowing.

Gengo caught wind of what was transpiring. "Master?"

"…we have company."

Gengo turned around, looking where Andrea was. At the entrance to the tunnel, the mages both saw footsteps close in, finally catching wind of Andrea appearing behind with a stern look on her face. The two looked calmly ahead at Andrea, seeing as how she was panting as she had just caught.

After a moment of stiff silence, Andrea finally found the words that needed to be said. "So, at long last, I have found you." She said.

Xixen didn't at all seem fazed. "Who might you be?"

"Do not play coy with me?" Andrea pointed her jungle sword at them both. "Who are you? And are you the ones responsible for this?!"

"Responsible for what? We didn't give rise to collateral damage." Xixen said.

Andrea's eyes narrowed. "So it _is_ you." She had swords at the ready. "Talk! Scoundrels!"

Xixen turned away. "Gengo, could you please?" The leader began walking away towards the Dragon Lacrima treasure and monstrous skeleton.

Gengo stepped forward. "Yes, master. Any threat is still a threat. Even if they're pests who walk in without introduction."

Andrea's eyes widened. "You…!" She lunged to attack, but as she dived in to strike, Gengo walked forward, disappearing. The next instant, Andrea was caught off balance before everything for were went black.

* * *

Erza had just finished explaining what happened regarding the Dragon Emperor Society, and how the goons were supposedly blended in with the crowd, and with the most recent reveal, possible in the tournament. Suffice to say that after the explanation, the three being spoken to were baffled.

"They're where?!" Evergreen anxiously looked all around her, her nerves reaching a critical point with all her anxiety at a point from the prospect brought up by Erza. She leered left and right, noticing many peculiar looks men were giving left and right towards others. Some were cascaded towards the lacrima.

"I see, so that's why we haven't crossed paths with any of this so-called 'Dragon Emperor Society'." Lily figured.

"That name is a real mouthful." Happy pointed out.

Erza turned towards the island down below, where Natsu was to go up in the scuffle. "But what shocked me is how these guys are so powerful If they took out Elfman and Gray, who knows what kinds of powers they have?" She looked closer, seeing the marks on Renji and Solidus, both contenders glaring at Natsu and Gajeel. _'Natsu…'_ "Where's the others? They must know about this!"

"I think Elfman and Gray are still recovering in the waiting room." Happy pointed out.

Down in the arena, the crowd's cheering for the exciting battle went under way. It was a battle royale, and last man standing would get the Dragon Lacrima, a prize that was sure to cause quite an uproar. Not that there was one to begin with.

"Heh, this shouldn't take long." Renji smirked.

"They'll crumble like tissue paper." Solidus said.

Gajeel looked from his end towards Natsu, and in return, the Dragon Slayer looked at Gajeel. Both stared coldly at one another, but the same time understood. Without so much as a nod, they leered back at the two before them.

Lucas raised a pumped fist. "ALRIGHT! Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready for some real pressure?! Ready for some crazy combat between these four?!" The audience roared in compliance, their ears ringing from how loudly they were yelling. "Excellent, now, the participants in this round is number 397, Natsu Dragneel!"

Natsu earned some praise.

"Number 99, Solidus!"

The crowd roared for him.

"Number 116, Renji!"

Again, the audience clapped and cheered.

"And number 400, Gajeel Redfox!"

For the umpteenth time now, the audience went nuts over the contestants announced. The people in the stands were all excited…in some ways more than one. Erza took her seat, keeping an eye out all around her. She didn't like what was happening, and so she had to watch everyone, at the same time, root for Natsu.

Lucas smirked. "Now…let the battle begin!" He cried out.

A bell went off, and that's when everything got started.

Renji spread his legs apart, a proud smirk brimming with confidence. "You ready? Let's take them out and get what we-!" Renji, however, went wide-eyed when Natsu and Gajeel appeared and closed the gap in between them. They moved so fast that Renji didn't have time to dodge as both Dragon Slayers socked him across the face with a blinding punch, sending the guy sailing backwards in the air.

Solidus turned to face them, his shock surmounting. "What?"

Gajeel turned towards him, cheeks puffed. " **Iron Dragon's Roar!** " He unleashed a massive whirlwind of concentrated metal and iron, shredding the air particles and advancing towards Solidus. Solidus covered up, but even that wasn't enough as the attack made him get pushed back within the raging storm. The man eventually went flying, ending up on his back.

Both Natsu and Gajeel were back to back, watching their two opponents sit up with gritting teeth. Both looked dead serious that it was like two dragons staring down their prey.

"Sorry, but that prize ain't yours to have." Natsu said.

Lucas went wide-eyed. "A…a…amazing!" He screamed. "Just what is this going on?! Natsu and Gajeel are deliberately back to back! Is this a team-up?!"

Happy jumped for joy. "Yeah! Knock it to 'em, pal!"

Lily smiled. "Since they have a common enemy, it takes sense they force themselves to cooperate."

"Granted, they are fools, but even they know that teamwork is probably the best solution." Evergreen huffed.

Erza smiled at the battle, seeing as how the start left her in good spirits.

Renji got back up, irritated. "You punks."

Natsu flashed a smirk. "Heh."

Gajeel glared at Solidus as the latter was up on his feet again, looking serious at the Dragon Slayer. "Come on."

Renji clutched his right fist, his prowess on the rise. A Magic Power was being materialized and compressed into purple vapor that started to manifest into a solid it seemed. "We'll see who's laughing after this!" Around him, his energy was released, the magnitude of Magic Power leaving the ground to give in at his feet. The mage disregarded the dust cloud, taking into account only the serpent blade he summoned. The purple solid creature had its long form around its master, the head and hollow eyes looking at Natsu.

Natsu's glare intensified, growling as his fists were coated in flames.

"Now…strike him down!" Renji swiped the tail in a fashion similar to a blade. The serpent blade followed his control, the head of the large beast lunging through the atmosphere with the snout for Natsu. The beast closed in, but Natsu jumped up at the lasts second, evading as the serpent blade hit the ground, making dust fly. While in midair, Natsu looked down, seeing the large dust cloud beneath. It took a second, but the serpent head shot straight up to get at Natsu again by Renji raising the tail end up. As the beast closed the gap, Natsu made a large fireball overhead.

" **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!** "

He threw the attack down onto the weapon's head, engulfing it in a very large fiery explosion. The eruption of smoke and fire engulfed the small airspace, giving Natsu room to land. The smoke cleared, the head of the monstrous weapon recoiling and hissing at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Solidus raised a fist and brought it down, but Gajeel jumped and dodged, the fist making the ground shake. Landing on the arm, Gajeel's next move was to jump and flip as Solidus tried to use his other arm and punch him off. In midair, Gajeel reeled back an arm.

" **Iron Dragon's Club!** "

His arm morphed into a column or iron and went shooting down like a meteor onto Solidus. The big guy dared not move, which was something Gajeel caught whiff of. _'Why isn't he moving?'_ His club made contact on his forehead, making an ironclad sound reverberate all around. The offensive, however, was ill-effective as Solidus' body somehow was unscathed.

Gajeel went wide-eyed as a sudden pain went through his arm all the way up to the shoulder. The harsh pain struck all his nerves, leaving him to cry out in pain. "Gaaaaah!" The Dragon Slayer landed, his arm returning to normal. He clutched his arm, grunting as he was feeling intense pain still. "Man, just what is this guy made of…" His eyes widened when a dark shadow loomed over his head. In realization, Gajeel found it was Solidus with both fists raised.

"Fool!" Solidus brought his arms down onto Gajeel, but Gajeel jumped away at the last moment. As he slid back, the spot where he stood shattered, spilling dust and rock everywhere. Solidus stood up, unemotionally glaring at Gajeel. "You cannot defeat me like that. My magic makes me impervious to physicality."

"Physicality?" Gajeel questioned. The seconds that passed, that's when he began to realized. "Wait…" He realized what happened to Elfman. "So that's how you took down the big guy!"

"Yes, and as long as you remain physical, you have no chance, for you see, I can also return the force twice as hard. The reaction ratio intensifies upon impact with my body, so a mere strong punch can make a man fall over."

"You're twisted." Gajeel grunted.

Solidus walked forward. "It matters not. Now, that prize is ours."

Natsu rushed ahead towards Renji head on, letting out a shout as he closed the gap. Renji grunted at Natsu's choice of actions and brought his arm back, bringing the tail end along with him.

"You idiot!" He slashed ahead, sending the remainder of his weapon at Natsu. The materialized energy made into a snake went rushing after Natsu, closing the gap. Natsu, however, seemed unfazed by the large proportions and ventured forth. With a swift shift to his right, he dodged another strike that crashed into the ground. With a harsh step, he engulfed himself in flames and lunged forward.

" **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!** "

Natsu's head collided with Renji's vulnerable body, getting him hard in the gut. The mage gagged and slid backwards, barely on his feet. When he stopped, he got to a knee, grunting in agony. "You brat." He retorted.

As Natsu landed, his momentum was short-lived when the snake weapon attacked from the side. He maneuvered and jumped off to the side, barely catching himself in his own slide against the earth. When he stopped, he didn't have the right footing as Renji swung the blade again, maneuvering the snake towards him in an arch. Natsu's eyes widened in shock. _'Crap! I'm not gonna dodge!'_ In a rush to improvise, he countered.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** "

His flaming fist connected with the snout, producing a heated wave that traveled in a small radius in the atmosphere. Natsu pushed with as much force as he could muster against the large serpentine, but even though he had might, his size was a hindrance. The Dragon Slayer went skyward as the beastly weapon overpowered him, leaving Renji grinning.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted.

Erza looked on as well, her heart skipping a beat out of shock. "Natsu!"

Gajeel slid backwards from Solidus, again dodging his attack that shuddered the ground. The Iron Dragon Slayer had been looking for an opening for several minutes now, but nonetheless couldn't see any blind spots. Irritated, the best maneuver was a straightforward attack, which seemed more suited to his style. Gajeel darted ahead with a shout, dashing with all his might.

Solidus ran ahead after him, looking eager himself. "Hmph, predictable!"

" **Iron Dragon's Sword!** "

Gajeel jumped into the air for the umpteenth time, his arm morphing into a jagged blade of iron. He brought his sword down, slashing against Solidus as the man stopped in place. The Iron Dragon Slayer, however, was wide-eyed when he felt the impact recoil against him, a counter pulsing through him. "GAH!" Gajeel finally got struck by his own force, sent flying backwards as well.

WHAM!

Natsu and Gajeel collided in the air, their minds momentarily going blank from the clash of their own heads meeting. Both looked petrified as they fell to the ground below, their expressions as sour as their own luck.

Renji tilted his head with a raised brow. "Persistent, aren't they?"

Solidus nodded. "Annoying is more like it."

Natsu arose, clutching the top of his head. "Aw man…"

Gajeel was no different as he was finding footing. "Alright, that one hurt." He looked behind himself, towards Natsu with a grumpy look. "Tch, looks like you're having just as much luck as I am."

"Watch it." Natsu warned with a tick mark. Renji stepped in front of him, the mage's serpentine weapon howling at him. Natsu smirked again. "Besides, I know how to beat him now."

"Heh, what do you know, I was thinking the same thing."

"Is this it? Are Renji and Solidus gonna finish it?" Lucas yelled through the lacrima mic. "They have both Natsu and Gajeel cornered. Are they gonna end it here?"

"Come on, guys!" Happy cheered, jumping with hyped energy for extra effect.

"Why are they just standing there?" Lily asked. "Are they making a plan?"

"With those two, it's never easy to tell." Evergreen commented.

Erza remained silent, her gaze narrowing as the battle was unfolding to a greater climax. She could tell that look Natsu had. The Dragon Slayer had a plan, and she knew that he had full confidence in it. She didn't have to worry, after all, this was Natsu.

Renji brought his arm around. "Heh, let's wrap this up. HRAH!" He swung his blade, sending the large serpentine figure towards Natsu as he just waited there like a statue.

"Agreed!" Solidus charged in as well, moving for the kill on Gajeel.

Natsu and Gajeel smirked on as their opponents came towards them, which was exactly what they wanted. Both Dragon Slayers waited as the two colossal figures heading their way closed in, and when they made it to a certain point, both sets of eyes widened.

"Let's do this!" They yelled. Natsu and Gajeel alike lunged after their foes separately, closing the gap themselves.

Natsu barged on in as the snake weapon opened its mouth, its massive four fangs set to attack with all its might. Renji's smirk widened as Natsu rushed in, but by no means was he gonna let an opportunity like this slide. He jutted the blade forward. "Into the fire! Now… **ROAR!** " He yelled.

His weapon answered his call, the massive mouth opening and immediately charging up energy as Natsu was but several feet in front of it. Time began to slow down as Natsu kept lunging in, slowly getting closer towards the fray.

"What is he doing?!" Evergreen shouted.

Natsu puffed in his cheeks, bringing his head back. "How's about a little backfire! **Fire Dragon's Roar!** "

Natsu unleashed a blistering heap of fire in the form of a torrent from his mouth. The roaring flames coasted through the small airspace between them and into the mouth of the serpent, where the energy was hurrying to gather. The converging energy, however, was affected by the fire, which left the energy itself the erupt where it was. The serpent's head was engulfed in flames and a bright light altogether, erupting into a howling light.

Renji went wide-eyed. "What?!" His weapon erupted, erupting into many pieces and was engulfed in a bright and massive explosion of his own Magic Power. Renji covered up from the bright explosion, keeping vision, but was unable to respond from the unstable force Natsu provided. The bright flash and howling winds was just what kept him distracted long enough as a shadow leaped from the bright light. He only opened his eyes a little bit. "Damnit! I can't see!"

Suddenly the bright light was replaced by swirling fire. The heat from the flames ahead got his attention, leaving him shock.

" **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!** "

Natsu passed Renji, on a knee and his hands unleashing flaming lashes that had Renji soaring with howling agony.

"Alright!" Happy cheered.

Solidus clutched a fist as he ran and punched down on Gajeel as the Iron Dragon Slayer closed in. Gajeel blocked with a forearm, leaning back as Solidus' heavy form was outweighing him by large margins. Solidus pressed harder against Gajeel, but the latter was seen smirking despite the momentary pain his arm had inflicted. Gajeel suddenly reeled back so much his legs swung beneath, allowing him to slide right underneath and between Solidus' legs, letting the hulking man's punch slip from the man to the ground.

His eyes widened. _'Impossible. He used…my size against me?'_

" **Iron Dragon's Club!** "

Turning around, Solidus found his opponent in midair with a column of iron at the ready. The Iron Dragon Slayer readied to strike, but Solidus stood firm and readied for Gajeel's strike. "I told you before, you can't hit me with physical attacks!" He berated.

"HRAH!" Gajeel launched his assault, shocking Solidus by aiming and scoring a clean hit on the ground. In front of the large man, digging his club in. Solidus went wide-eyed, confusion mounting over his confidence. In midair still, Gajeel snickered. "Now who said I was aiming for you?" Gajeel landed on the ground, his column angling and picking up the piece of the island that Solidus stood on and making it rock up. The whole fragment rocked back from Gajeel's surprise attack, and the man found his balance lost.

"What is happening?" Solidus shouted, struggling to maintain balance as he could barely keep himself up. Suddenly, he heard a shimmering sound, and then some clanging that couple with a shout.

" **Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!** "

A hard fist connected with Solidus' cheek, sending the man flying backwards in agony. The beastly man slid on his back, coming a halt at the end of a trail made. He gritted his teeth, pain flaring as he sat up. "You…!" His eyes, however, widened upon seeing something different about Gajeel.

"Heh, took me long enough…but I got you figured out."

The Iron Dragon Slayer was encompassed with not only a proud smirk, but his skin was completely buried in ironclad scales. They looked to be of not armor, but actually part of his skin one might say. Solidus stepped back, finding Gajeel's transformation shocking and very uneasy.

"What are you?" Solidus exasperated. He stepped backwards, still reeling from Gajeel's previous successful hit.

Gajeel crossed his arms. "I thought you were smart by now to realize. Guess I'll have to spill the beans myself." His metallic glare hardened. "Your magic only works when you're standing stiff as a statue. If you move to attack or while you're attacking, your magic won't bounce back bodies." When Gajeel saw the look on Solidus' face, he knew he hit the nail right on the head.

The smoke cleared, and Renji tried standing up. His body was slouched forward, his posture not right. "Damn you. How did you know where to find my blade's vulnerability?" He retorted.

Natsu stood a safe distance away and had a proud grin. "Simple. I noticed back when I finished my fight."

"Your fight?" Renji repeated.

"Yeah, I watched that move you did and saw how it took a couple seconds. All I had to do was wait for that chance and take it."

Renji couldn't help but curse beneath his breath. He let his guard down, and that cost him big time. His teeth gritted. _'I messed up. When my blade's weak spot is messed with, it takes longer for it to converge.'_

At the same time, Natsu and Gajeel struck their startled opponents with punches of their own. Renji and Solidus yelled out in agony as they were met with their foes more powerful than ever, all because they let their confidence get the best of them, a trait that leaves many vulnerable.

"What a turnout folks! Natsu and Gajeel have completely turned the tables on their opponents! Both contenders have Renji and Solidus now on the defensive!" Lucas yelled.

"YEAH! Go Natsu!" Happy shouted, making faulty punch motions. "Take it to 'em!"

Lily nodded as he saw Gajeel's latest attack. "I knew it. He's been holding out, biding time to adapt to the battle."

Gajeel watched Solidus stumble away from the recent punch, leaving him still open. The scaly Dragon Slayer's smirk grew more vicious. "And here's another thing I picked up…what would happen if it _wasn't_ a physical attack?"

Solidus' eyes were palpitating with overloading shock.

"Heh! I knew it!" Gajeel puffed in his cheeks. "This one's for the big guy! **Iron Dragon's ROAR!** "

With a violent and loud shout, Gajeel fired a powerful roar, the turbulence and metallic tornado shot from his mouth, encompassing his adversary in a cyclone that tore through him. Solidus' mouth gaped open and screamed in violent agony as Gajeel completely overwhelmed him.

Meanwhile, Natsu closed the distance between himself and Renji as the latter was unable to do anything but wait for his blade to reform. Natsu's fists were coated in a blistering fire. "This is for that shirtless stripper! **Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!** " Natsu relentlessly bombarded Renji with a nonstop volley of exploding flaming punches that went off like fireworks. He roared out as the assault dared not let up, blow and after blow, dynamic fire erupting and flaring all around him.

Both Renji and Solidus yelled out in pain as they slammed into the ground right next to each other, crashing and making the battlefield shudder from their assaults taken. Natsu and Gajeel glared out at them as the dust raged, and the crowd went absolutely nuts over their combined efforts.

Some, however, were not so thrilled.

Lucas looked shocked at the scene before him. As the dust cleared, everyone looked startled as the duo of Renji and Solidus were barely standing. Both were unable to get no more than to a knee. They looked battered, bruised, and borderline incapacitated. Natsu and Gajeel stood triumphantly as their opponents were looking damaged.

"How's about we wrap this up?" Natsu rhetorically asked, slamming a fist into his palm.

Gajeel's scaly form looked ready to rip apart flesh. "You read my mind."

Both contenders got up. Solidus and Renji looked at Natsu and Gajeel, growling in bitter frustration. They didn't seem too thrilled to be losing. "Tch, looks like the plan's backfiring some." Renji said. "This isn't getting us anywhere close to that thing."

"Agreed." Solidus said. "It's time for Plan B."

Renji smirked. "I've wanted to hear that for so long." He and his associate got up, both up on their feet, but their stances seemed to have changed. The materialization of Renji's blade began to manifest, the energy becoming solid slowly, and Natsu and Gajeel's legs spread apart as they saw that their opponents were ready to bounce back.

The serpents blade was back after a few moments, yet as it hissed, Renji gave a cocky smirk. "I admit it, you both are strong, but we got plans for that lacrima."

"You have bested us, but let us assure you, this is far from over." Solidus said.

Natsu raised a brow. "Huh? What are you guys…?"

" **ROAR!** "

Renji's shout palpitated across the terrain. His weapon of choice let out a loud hiss as it faced the ground with an open mouth, gathering raw Magic Power in a hurry. Natsu and Gajeel went wide-eyed as the blast wasn't directed towards them, as it couldn't be with the head angled too low it seems. To their feet? Probably, but they couldn't tell. The attack was launched, and the blast wave echoed outwards; an explosion of catastrophic light and rumbling bellowed, collecting dust and strong winds to momentarily leave the entire audience blinded by the intense Magic Power resonating from Renji. Happy and Lily barely saw anything, and Erza herself had to cover up from the dust blasting about.

"W-what is happening folks! Renji has unleashed a massive attack!" Lucas shouted through the howling winds, but could barely be heard from the lacrima being damaged somewhat.

When the dust wave and explosion subsided, Natsu and Gajeel uncovered, seeing that while the island they were on was leveled and stable – barely – their opponents were nowhere to be seen. Their eyes widened, shock surmounting.

"They're gone!" Natsu bellowed.

"Just where the hell did they run off to?!" Gajeel exclaimed.

Lucas looked around, shocked. "The…the contestants just disappeared! Is this another form of magic?!" He tried to make sense of what happened, but as he turned about to look for answers, he found something far more disturbing, namely the artifact behind him to be…

"WHAT?! IT CAN'T BE! THE DRAGON LACRIMA IS GONE!"

Erza turned towards the stands, her eyes wide. "They stole it?!"

Evergreen showed equal shock. "They duped us!"

"Right when we weren't looking too!" Lily shouted.

Natsu looked up to where the lacrima was supposed to be, but it was gone, the glass itself shattered and vacant in place. The thought of them getting away with something so valuable was just sickening, and he let it happen. His fists clutched tightly, his veins popping out of place. "Those jerks, they never wanted a fair fight to begin with!"

Suddenly, everything in the confusion of the situation was dropped when they saw something shoot up from just outside the stadium. Every single head turned to look up at the blast that beamed up towards the atmosphere, escalating until it looked like a flare went off. The massive firework in the sky was so bright that the sun seemed like a distant dim light.

Happy looked away. "Gah! What's going on?!"

"I don't know!" Lily shouted. "That looks like a signal flare!"

Evergreen let out a heaping gasp, showing how shocked she was. "Wait…!" Suddenly, almost half of the citizens in the colosseum began to roar, howling as they jerked back up and flicked off their armbands, revealing their unison insignias. All of them let out harsh screams and shouts, proving they were understanding the signal. Looking around, the Fairy Mage was continuing to get overwhelmed, her body jerking upright along with Erza. Both women stood up as the men with the Dragon Emperor Society emblem stood out from the crowd.

"That's the signal!"

"We got it!"

"Let's give this dump hell!"

They all got out their hidden daggers, weapons, and other various material used for combat. All of them went on a rampage in the arena, which left the citizens to flee for their lives. All of the exits were flooding with people making way with their lives, while the many society members were starting to catch up and terrorize the colosseum.

"This was a setup!" Erza shouted. Instinctively, she requipped a sword and pivoted as she suddenly found herself surrounded. "Evergreen!"

Evergreen had a dainty hand up. "Don't worry, Titania. We can take care of this." In response to her own sentence, Evergreen swiped her arm firing golden spears of her Leprechaun spell at the few standing in her way. She watched as they exploded, sending the men flying.

As a female citizen was getting to the exit, a society member was advancing onto her. "Oh no you don't!" He raised his sword, ready to strike her down. However, a shadow was over him, which he didn't catch until it was too late. "What the-?!"

"HIYAH!" Lily appeared in his Battle Form, bringing down his heavily lengthened sword, cutting the guy off and sending him flying, allowing the woman to keep running. Lily picked up his sword, looking around to find the many more on the run. "Everyone! Hurry!" He yelled.

Gajeel grunted, but complied. "Alright, jerkwads, now you've made me mad!" Turning his legs into columns, the Iron Dragon Slayer lunged ahead, with Natsu following behind, jetting thanks to his feet on fire. Both lunged at the several men gaining up on escapees, ready for more brawling.

"YOU AIN'T GETTING AWAY!"

Both Natsu and Gajeel suddenly saw the group of guys in front of them get turned to ice, leaving them startled. Both landed, and close by, the guys on their side suddenly were thrown about. They didn't have much time to process before more men around them were hitting pavement.

Natsu looked forward, seeing an icy mist clear up. "Huh…" His eyes widened. "Gray!"

Gray stepped off from the men he froze, looking at Natsu irritably. "What are you just standing around for? Quit gawking!"

Elfman stood atop of the fallen guys, fists clutched and ready to brawl. "Come on! You think we're gonna rest after this happens?! We're men!" He and Gray still had more than a few bandages wrapped around them, but for the most part, they were fine.

Natsu's smirk came back, his fists igniting. "Alright then…let's give them hell!"

"RIGHT!" Everyone shouted, attacking the society members in the vicinity.

* * *

Ace's bloodshot eyes widened as his Magic Power instinctively kicked in. He could feel his eyes bleed out a little, but it mattered not, for what he was seeing from within the underground port was something even he was afraid would happen.

"Ace, what the hell is going on?" Craig asked, seeing his expression.

"This is very bad. Tahunga is…" Ace turned towards the outside, staring at the stairs they came down from. "Forget this for now! The land is under siege!"

"Siege?" Cana questioned.

Craig's eyes widened. "Wait…" He quieted down, him and everyone else too. Aside from the rocking of water down below, they were able to hear the faintest glimpse of a few loud screams from the surface. It was weak, but the numbers weren't lying. His eyes widened. "…they've made their move."

"Come!" Ace jumped off the ship's port. "We have no time to waste! We must get to the surface as fast as we can!"

The trio abandoned the port and hurried on towards the surface. Once they exited the building that they came from, they stopped cold when they reached the stairs towards the outside. What they saw startled them altogether.

Nit only had the sky begun to cloud up, but the biggest problem was that endless numbers of citizens were running around haphazardly within the vicinity, running away from society members with their emblems showing, weapons in hand. The society that had been kept secret for over a day now finally revealed its true colors, and now Tahunga was on the defensive, making way with its own life at stake.

"This is bad." Cana growled.

"Just what happened?" Craig asked. "The town burst with-!"

He was cut off from finishing his sentence when the ground of rumbling was herd within the earth. The area around the trio shuddered, the quaking of the immense magnitude vibrating so intensely. Cana nearly lost her footing for a moment while Craig and Ace were keeping themselves up. The quaking had increased, leaving the nearby society members to stop their rampaging and look down at their feet, seeing the debris at their feet shuddering.

Craig narrowed his eyes, unable to catch wind o the situation. "Wait a second…" The palpitation intensified, and then Craig let out a gasp of realization. "Everyone, get down!"

They didn't have time to question. The building they'd just came out from had suddenly lost its top, literally. The ceiling of the domain was reduced to flying rubble, dust and white chunks flying in various directions. Craig and his group huddled and got down before they could get crushed, evading the debris by luck. As the dust overhead scattered, they saw all of the hundreds of Dragon Lacrima overhead.

Craig looked on with shock. "What…?"

"The heck? Why aren't we catching a break?!" Cana screamed out.

Ace went wide-eyed. "The Dragon Lacrima-!" Suddenly the almighty swordsman shut his eyes, the sensation of pain intensifying so much that it felt like they were bleeding. The man got to a knee, his mouth covered by his hand.

"Ace!" Craig knelt down, looking at his condition. "What's going on?"

Ace continued coughing, suppressing it as best as he could. After a couple moments, the swordsman finally stopped, his eyes barely able to open, being more red than ever. He removed his hand discretely. "Don't worry…" He looked down at his hand, the one he had coughed on. It was blood on it. With a stare, longing for something, he seemed out of it. "I'm fine."

Craig looked towards Cana, but out of worry…for once. Cana looked down at Craig in return, her mind flashing unpleasant events that could be happening within Ace. Whatever was happening to him, it was starting to weigh on her. His condition seemed stressful.

"Here." Breaking them out of their worries, Ace had his hat covering his eyes, still kneeling as he handed Craig the Communication Lacrima. "Let the others know what is happening."

Craig was honestly more concerned about Ace, but when he looked back, as much as it pained him, he saw all the scrambling of citizens, and the glee on the Dragon Emperor Society members' faces. It pained him, it really did, but in respects to the swordsman, he focused on the task and the flying lacrima overhead…for now.

He activated the lacrima, seeing a picture of Erza on hand. "Red?"

There was brief static before Erza's face was seen on the lacrima, the clashing of Natsu and other society members in the background. "Craig! Cana! Are you two there?"

"Erza, yeah." Cana said. "Listen, are you seeing this?" The brunette looked up at the sky, watching the Dragon Lacrima flying all the way across Tahunga.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. What could this mean?" She asked.

"We don't know, but this chaos is running all over Tahunga." Craig said. "Look, finish up there. Hurry and meet us in the center of Tahunga."

"Understood." With that, Erza's image faded, leaving the lacrima a sour green color as it was before.

Cana turned towards Craig. "We should hurry and rendezvous as fast as we can."

"Well obviously." Craig berated her. "Why not tell me the forecast while you're at it. We got more issues here than a rainy day coming it seems…so let's get started…" He pulled back his arms, reaching for his blades. "And do what I do best."

"Be annoying?"

"That's you, idiot."

Ace pulled out Katsyu. "The notion is understood. I believe what Craig is prone to is…violence, yes?"

Craig smirked. "Damn straight. Now…LET'S TEAR THEM UP!" He lunged ahead, his dark and blood red swords at the ready to slice and cut enemies into pieces.

* * *

The Dragon Lacrima overhead had a single spot to where they needed to go. They arched all over Tahunga from south to north. The entire country looked to have a sparkling rainbow shimmering all the way across, despite how cloudy it was now. The first of the many lacrima finished its arch, heading into the one entrance it was meant to go through, traveling through the abandoned corridors and through the darkness, finally reaching the where Xixen was waiting.

The leader watched with a grin as dozens upon dozens of Dragon Lacrima began to pour from the cavernous entrance, closing in and planting themselves along the other lacrima at the base of the monstrous skeleton. His smirk widened. "Gengo, you're doing a fine job." He praised.

Gengo was sitting on the ground, cross-legged and eyes shut. He had palms together, using every fiber of his own being to concentrate and manifest the Magic Power he had into the Dragon Lacrima. The elite was stressing it seems, a bead of sweat pouring down his face. As the lacrima poured through the entrance.

Xixen grinned at Gengo's work. "I know it's rough, but just use your Telekinesis for a little bit longer. It'll all be over soon, I assure you." He then turned towards the wall in the far distance. "And as for you…I trust you are finding this spectacle quite compelling, aren't you?"

He was talking to Andrea, quite amused in his tone. The swordswoman was pinned to the wall by loose wire, her wrists and ankles unable to break free due to her dizzy and nauseated state.

"You…fiends…" She muttered.

"You thought it was wise to come to us all by yourself. You really should've had allies to back you up." He berated her. "You're only so powerful on your own…which is very, very little in your case."

Andrea closed her eyes, looking away in shame.

The last of the Dragon Lacrima took its place at the base of the nest, settling itself at the base of the skeleton. The last Dragon Lacrima, however, was the one Renji and Solidus managed to pillage, thus completing everything. Once all the hundreds of lacrima were set on the ground, Gengo hung his head down, panting beads of sweat.

"Well done, Gengo. You have done well. I could not be anymore proud of your value." Xixen praised.

Gengo continued to pant, his Magic Power almost completely out. It took him a hefty ton of effort and mental prowess, but he succeeded.

Xixen turned away with a smile, slowly walking towards the beast. "Please allow yourself to rest from now on…from this point on, allow myself to do the rest."

Once catching his breath, Gengo steadied himself to hurry towards his feet. "Yes…Master…" He huffed. He slowly walked off towards Andrea, standing close by, watching steadily as his master slowly looked around, seeing all the lacrima set, and all the pieces in place. He couldn't help but feel proud of his accomplishment. It took him years to help his master find all those lacrima, and now their dream was finally gonna come to fruition. It was a long wait, and they couldn't be happier.

Andrea's eyes hardened. "What are you planning?" She asked.

"That's a concern that is best unsaid." Gengo answered. He continued to watch as Gengo stood in place, his body around a circumference of dust.

"Tell me!" Andrea yelled.

Gengo turned towards her, somewhat too fed up. "Is the answer that you seek that important?"

"Yes!"

Gengo looked at her quietly, remaining subtle as his master raised his arms. With a tired sigh, he let out a groan and turned towards Andrea again. "Alright. Since you can't break free or do a thing about it, guess you can have a small peek of what's to come." He managed to smirk. "We all have a very special magic, you see. Everyone has their own unique form of magic, like Fire, Water, even magic related to the soul. I suppose you have no intel on just what kind of magic my master has been perfecting all his life, right?" Without even having to speak, Andrea was unable to answer. "You see, I have my Telekinesis and my Spatial Step, but my master has one magic that no one else does: Ethereal Magic." He looked back towards the master, watching as all the lacrima were beginning to glow dim. "Such a magic brings up questions, like what it does. It's simple, for Ethereal Magic gathers the residual energy within matter and transforms it into a reliable living force. Take a seed for example. The master could use his magic to create a tree without even planting it."

Andrea's eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Xixen watched as the Dragon Lacrima succumbed to his magic, his ethereal prowess making him feel extremely gifted. His smirk darkened, watching as the brightness of the lacrima intensified.

"Well, as you know, Dragon Lacrima are extremely rare to find all across the world. They're not easy to come by. So why Dragon Lacrima?" Gengo's face twisted, slowly darkening. "Dragon Lacrima derive from the residual powers of dragons that manifested their fraction of strength into lacrima rather than actual humans. So the residual energy concentration is most potent when in still the form of a lacrima."

Andrea didn't get it, but there was a strong hint in that sentence. She didn't understand at first, but the more seconds that passed, the greater the gravity intensified around her. The situation drastically gathered and processed, her mind at long last understanding what was happening. Dragon Lacrima. Ethereal Magic. Gigantic bones. How did she not realize it sooner?!

Her eyes widened in horror, looking to see Xixen's hands glowing as the brightness of the Dragon Lacrima manifested into scales slowly. "…oh my god."

Xixen smirked, eyes narrowing as the scaled and blood streams began to grow along the skeletal structure. "Now, the world will relive history…"

* * *

"HRAH!" Craig slashed at a guy, making him fall over.

"How's about this?!" Cana threw more tarot cards, which exploded upon impact with men around her.

Nearby, Ace disappeared and reappeared in various places, zipping left and right relentlessly faster than the blinking eye. After a series of swift zigzags, he stopped, with Katsyu sheathed. Once the clanging started, the hundreds of men behind spilling blood from their vitals.

Ace looked back, seeing the numbers still scattered. "My, are they annoying. Scattering like rodents away from predicaments."

"Yeah-HRAH!" Craig pivoted and swiped at an incoming guy, making him fall over. "I know that feeling of annoyance."

Cana flung her cards like shuriken, piercing another society member and sending him falling flat on his back. She couldn't help but take note of the feeling, as it crept all along her spine. Her eyes narrowed as she looked towards Craig. "Yeah…I get that feeling a lot myself." She muttered.

Craig turned towards her. "What?" Without looking, a guy was running up towards him with a vicious battle cry, hammer in hand. Craig thrust ahead, puncturing his chest and recoiling his dark red sword, kicking the guy away harshly. Still, Craig didn't look at what his instincts had done. "What are you talking about? I'm more annoyed than you!"

"You? More annoyed than me?" Cana repeated. "Well excuse me! It's not my fault that your temper is annoying me to no end!"

"I'm naturally violent! I'm more annoyed that you're not conservative! No! Scratch that! I'm more annoyed because you always use perfume to mask how hideous you smell!"

"I'm annoyed by your stupid face!"

"I'm annoyed by your stupid everything!"

"That doesn't make sense!"

"I can make sense whenever the hell I want to! You, on the other hand, are just annoying me for questioning me!"

"That wasn't a question!"

"Every syllable you croak out with that voice makes me want to break a bone!"

"Break your own bones then!"

"I'll break your mentality instead!"

"I'll deep-fry you!"

"I'll screw you over until you fall over!"

"How's about you play dead right now!"

"I ain't no faker! Asking me to be something I'm not?! Now I'm pissed lady!"

"OH! Well let me tell you, **pal** , you're just asking for trouble!"

"I KILL trouble!"

"You're trouble! Cranky!"

"I don't die that easily, you stupid Brownie!"

"Scowling, carnivorous, nimrod!"

The two were constantly back and forth, yelling like two animals fighting over a piece of meat. Their bellowing echoed through the streets, their roaring argument beyond pointlessness. All the fallen members laid either defeated or dead, either way. Ace looked over, seeing Craig and Cana bitterly scowling back and forth against the other. If he could condemn them, he would, but as far as he could tell, that would only make matters worse. The swordsman turned away, eyes shut as he saw that besides Craig and Cana grating ears was one thing, a bigger priority was the area secured.

"That should be it for District 6. Let's hurry." He told them. He ventured on, with a snarling duo right behind him.

Another ten minutes went by, and all the stragglers of the area basically torn apart by Craig – much to Cana's annoyance – the trio managed to force their way into the heart of Tahunga. There, it covered a massive circumference and area alike. The people were running around, some making a break from one district to another, heading for their homes. Within the chaos, Craig, Cana, and Ace looked through the scrambling public, trying to find their comrades.

"Erza! Natsu!" Cana yelled.

"Hey, ya stripping dumbass! Iron-chomping ignorance!" Craig shouted. He turned towards Ace. "Ace…" He cut himself off, realize that what he was gonna ask was gonna hinder his ally. Ace's eyes were already bloodshot, and if he exerted himself, who knows what'll happen. Craig looked away, back towards the crowd with hesitation. "Stupid public. Don't they know what they're doing is just sad?" Craig grunted.

Cana and Ace said nothing, but they knew Craig digressed for a reason. If honesty serves anything, Ace felt more than a little guilty, but it couldn't be helped.

"Cana! Ace! Craig!"

Fortunately for them, their allies came running through the vicinity as fast as they could. Erza led them, with Natsu following right beside her, and the remainder of the group in tow.

Cana's eyes widened. "Erza!"

They all met up in the center, coming together at long last as the public seemed to disband. "What's going on here?" Erza asked. "What did you find?"

"We could be asking you that." Ace said. "Our group managed to find the underground port."

"Underground port?" Gray asked. "Is that how they got in?"

"That's just the start." Craig said. "Their cargo was all 100% Dragon Lacrima, no lie."

Gajeel and Natsu's eyes widened to no end. They couldn't believe their ears. They were hearing Dragon Lacrima, not one, but hundreds?! Their shock was too extreme to tell if they could even make sense of it all.

"It looks like they were in that tournament just to add to their collection." Evergreen said. She looked up to the sky next, seeing how the cloudiness was intensifying. "On that note…what was that earlier?"

Ace looked up to the sky as well. "I am afraid that was all their lacrima. For some reason, some type of force drew them from one end of Tahunga all the way over to the other."

"This is getting so messed up." Elfman said.

"Aye!" Happy said.

Gray crossed his arms. "Yeah, and hold on, where's that orange-haired chick?" Gray suddenly felt the air around the group shift. The staleness returned, with Erza looking away irritably while Craig bared his sharp fangs towards the earth. He wasn't entirely sure of what happened, but the notion didn't seem to please him.

Luckily, Craig talked. "…she ran off." He bitterly informed.

Erza looked down towards the earth with distaste. "Her ambitions, they left her too blind to even let us assist her in Ace's cause."

Cana looked towards Craig. "Cranky, we can worry about Andrea after we know what's going on."

"You think I don't know that?!" Craig snapped. "I've been through his bullcrap more times than you actually wore proper clothing, so either cut me some slack, or shut up…"

The pressure around them suddenly pulsated. All the chaos, all the insanity, and all that was a tempest stopped. It all went dead silent. Silent as a grave. The group of eleven went stiff, a bewildering energy running against them.

Lily could feel energy running through the ground. "You feel that? It's like my feet are shaking."

Elfman looked down. "Can you guys feel that too?"

"This Magic Power…it's running through the ground beneath us." Erza said.

Craig hunched over, his posture uneasy and much like a dinosaur. He had a very strong and ominous appeal to all this chaos, but something lurking below made his spine crawl. There was a small whiff of a faint sound, one that was borderline blood-curdling. It made him look down beneath them.

"Did you guys hear that?" Natsu asked. "Gajeel?"

The Iron Dragon Slayer grunted, his eye wide with immense shock. "Yeah…it can't be…"

"Natsu, what are you hearing?" Erza asked.

"Does this have something to do with before?" Happy asked worriedly.

Ace turned towards Natsu and Gajeel. "Gentlemen, what is it?"

Natsu looked hesitant to answer, but he was able to comply. "Those guys Gajeel and I fought…they had that same smell, the smell that all of those grunts and phony goons had. I could tell they all smelled alike, because they all were after something. I could tell that when we reached Tahunga…there was this odd voice."

"A voice?" Erza asked.

"Salamander and I…we smelled it, and we sensed it. We thought it was a joke, but…now we're certain." Gajeel said. Once again, the Dragon Slayers took a pause as the ground shuddered with a roaring boom, the sound of a bellowing screech from beneath the earth. The palpitating energy flourished, and Craig also looked horrified by what he was picking up.

"We thought we smelled dra-!"

"EVERYONE RUN!" Craig screamed loudly. Just as he finished and turned away, the ground beneath the group – along with the center of Tahunga itself – split open, shattering rock and disintegrating into ash. A roar bellowed outwards, sending shockwaves and a bright white beam into the sky. The pillar of bright white was so thick and so potent that all were blinded if not deaf from the bellowing beast it resonated from down below.

As all went white, the sound of a draconic roar shuddered what was left of Tahunga.

* * *

 **How was this chapter? Was it a shocker? Sorry, but I decided to relax a bit from Craig's trademark flashbacks and focus on developing the story. There'll be more flashbacks soon, but I made sure to keep the trademark Cranky/Brownie banter and yelling.**

 **As always, comment and review, in detail if you feel generous! Hope you guys enjoyed! OCxCana rules! :)**


	35. Rise of the Dragon

The rubble fell everywhere dust scattering and splattering everything amongst…well, everything. As everything was white, all that rang in Craig's ears was the sound of ringing itself. The beam that shot into the sky began to diminish, but the roaring reverberated like a jet, palpitating the ground like it was an earthquake. It lasted for several minutes before dust cleared and the shaking stop.

Craig groaned as he ascertained a few good scrapes, but also laid his back upon a pile of rocks. He opened his eyes groggily, seeing gray sky. "Where am I…?" He mumbled.

"What hit us just now…gngh!" Cana felt a sharp pain in her head. "I think I got a concussion."

"I got three of them at once. Shut up." Craig retorted with eyes half-open. It took not even a second later to realize that the sound came from atop of him. He realized that his chest and abdomen was heavy for some reason, while the hundreds of scars he's ascertained also stung. His eyes opened back up once the voice clicked into his head. He slowly looked up to his chest, seeing Cana there, groaning as she was covered in dirt and sprawled upon him from that blast wave.

"Brownie?!" Craig shouted, his tone a mix I shock and utter disgust. Instinctively, he did what fitted him the best. He shoved her off. "Get off me ya trash heap!"

Cana landed on her butt, sitting up as Craig bolted to his feet. "Ow!"

Craig began to wipe and brush the dirt off his pants and shirt, looking as angry as the day he met her. "Freakin freeloader. Now I'm all covered in your germs." He testified.

"Trash heap?" Cana grew a tick mark. "Wait…freeloader?!" In offense to Craig, she bolted back to her feet. "The hell is it with you thinking I'm the sick one?!"

"You're diseased and you smell! Put those two together and you're asking for trouble!"

"Oh excu~se me for having better hygiene than a barbarian who leaves flesh hanging from his lips after fishing!"

"At least I don't go touching you when I'm busy having my hands full!"

"I fell onto you, idiot!"

"Well go fall somewhere else!"

"How's about I fall on you again!"

"Just try it! Take another inch and I might get contaminated by your smelly bacteria!"

"I'm violated from having you touching me!"

"You're forgetting who fell on who! Were you trying to use me as a cushion?!"

"Yeah, and I'll do it a hundred times over!"

"Fine, I'll use those you as a pillow the next time I wanna fall on something!"

"I'm already a pillow for you when you sleep like a baby, Cranky!"

"Quit being a crap-ass why don't ya, Brownie!"

Elsewhere, a massive slab of rock was removed promptly from underneath, revealing Ace using one hand and tossing the slab over, making it break into pieces. Looking around, he saw the damage and the debris field all around the center of Tahunga. He began to inspect the vicinity with his bloodshot eyes, ignoring the red seeping from the one side of his lip. "Is everyone alright?" He called out.

Elfman coughed as he moved away from another debris pile. "Yeah *cough* we're good." He coughed again as Evergreen followed behind.

"Next time *cough* warn me, you oaf." The Fairy Mage retorted.

Gray, shirtless as ever, emerged from a rock pile. "Man, what just hit us?"

"Uuuugh…" Natsu groaned as he and Erza managed to get to their knees. "Man, my head…"

Erza looked over, seeing Natsu there by her side. "Natsu. Are you alright?" She asked in concern.

Natsu began to get up, supporting himself and her. "Y-yeah, I think I'm good." He struggled to stand, but eventually he and the redhead got to their feet. He looked around, the atmosphere and the country alike in a pile of rubble. The look on his face got serious all of a sudden, as that beam from before didn't seem to waver.

"That pressure just now…"

Erza grew weary. "Yes. I fear whatever they were after, they may have gotten to it."

Gajeel jumped off a debris pile, looking around until he spotted the massive tear in the dead center of Tahunga. His eyes widened upon witnessing the size of the hole. His Dragon Slayer hearing could pick up the faint sounds of growling, a blood-curdling kind that made his ironclad bones quake. He looked around again, seeing the Exceeds come around with the group. _'That pressure just now. Something happened, and I can guess that's what we were hit with just now. This smell and this hearing, can it…can it be really…?'_

Ace's head craned down, his eyes widening. "Everyone, look alive!"

A massive draft exerted from the hole, sending high-powered winds like a raging tempest in all directions. Once again, everyone was forced to cover up and take action as it was like facing a hurricane. The raging winds flooded everyone, but luckily with the support of either sturdy bodies of heavy support, they all held their ground.

"What-what is this?!" Evergreen screamed through the howling winds.

Craig peeked through his arms, leering at the hole. As the land began to shudder once again, he saw something of unbelievable portions erupt. His eyes widened, his sea-blue eyes fixated it disbelief.

"What…the hell…?"

Natsu and Gajeel stared at the emerging hole, the true cause of the shockwaves coming to resurface. They had no words to describe what they were seeing. No one did. Erza and Cana had absolute zero words to describe the massive beast as its huge head and long, thick neck went straight up. They could only gape and shudder at the destructive weapon that emerged.

The claws briefly gripped the ground at the edge of the hole, causing another massive shudder. The beast had two solid yellow eyes and a thick, bulking snout with a black horn at the nose. Its whole neck was long and thick with a cream underside that included the lower jaw. The massive fangs overlapped the lower jaw some from the upper one. The four-legged best had black spikes going all across its back and towards the very long bludgeon-like tail end. All of its scaled on the limbs, back, and head were all brown, as to where the underside was a cream color. Its wings were massive and brown with a cream membrane, expanding as its upper body reached the surface to make it look three times as wide.

As it ascended, the dragon ground continued to shake, sending winds without having to flap its wings.

"This can't be real, can it?" Natsu muttered. He looked up as the flying dragon ascended higher ito the sky.

"My god…" Elman said. "It's huge."

Lily went wide-eyed. "That thing is more than huge."

"That's a titan." Ace interrogated. By all means, titan was an understatement. It wasn't a colossus, for that's not even scratching the surface. The rock formations around the entire country reached heights equal to perhaps 1,500m above sea level. And this beast was perhaps 2,000m. Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandeeney combined couldn't reach its full height. In short, it was a mountain itself.

The dragon ascended higher towards the sky, very slowly actually. Despite the little momentum it had, it was gaining fairly strong altitude, and its revival shuddered the land, even in flight. Using its horn at the base of its nose, two figures were seen holding on for dear life, at the same time smirking.

It was Xixen and Gengo, both grinning.

' _Wait…'_ Ace's worn-out eye narrowed. _'Those two must be…'_

As the 2,000m dragon ascended, the winds it picked up continued to burst from the hole it made from the ground. As the updraft violently exerted towards the surface, a lone body was seen struggling inside the upscale tempest. Craig and Cana uncovered to see the body beginning to fall and come into their line of sight. Their eyes widened when they saw it was a wailing Andrea, screaming helplessly as she was falling to her demise.

Erza was the most perplexed. "Andrea?!"

The swordswoman screamed out as she continued the plummet, unable to find her momentum. Thankfully, Happy was able to stand, initiating his Aera Magic.

"I-I got this!" He shouted through the raging winds.

"Happy, no! It's too dangerous!" Lily protested. However, Happy flapped and zoomed through the winds anyway. He took off without even a single blink back at his other Exceed pal. "Happy! Wait!"

Andrea continued to fall in the waning tempest, unable to find any means of balance. Happy had paws stretched forward, wings tucked in as he was using his Max Speed to zip through the roaring winds. He was having a struggle as only one eye was open, and dozens of raging winds pounding his face, but he pressed on, hurrying towards her until she got within reach of her. With what he had in him, Happy blitzed through the air, catching the wailing swordswoman.

"I gotcha!" He declared. "Hang on!"

Andrea opened one eye, seeing her savior being the blue cat. "You're…"

Happy came to an abrupt landing upon the ground. His wings disappeared, and he and Andrea were only ten feet off the ground before the dying wings at last caught them, making them falter and yelp as they crashed to the ground; Happy atop of Andrea. Both swordswoman and feline groaned in pain and disoriented feeling, their worlds troubled.

"Happy!" Natsu shouted.

Everyone managed to find the other, gathering around where Happy fell, and where Andrea was trying to get to her knees. Craig and Cana gathered with the remainder of the group, looking shocked with Andrea being present to begin with.

"Andrea, are you able to withdraw?" Ace asked.

Andrea coughed, her head still light after that sudden tempest literally knocking the wind out of her. Her vision was hazy, but as she was on hands and knees, she noticed the whole team gathered.

"What happened? You look like you got hit by a train." Gray said.

Natsu paled upon hearing that word. "Uh…what he said." He added.

Andrea shut her eyes, her fingers gripping the ground. "I…I…" Her teeth gritted, her frustration on the rise. She screwed up bad. First, she berated the team because she was being selfish, and she full-heartedly denied that; secondly, she had no idea what she was doing. What did come over her? Why did this happen to her? Was she doing even fair? Her eyes began to mist, the guilt finally making her succumb to her sadness.

"This is all my fault. I'm weak." She admitted.

Craig stared at her, mourning briefly for her own fault. He looked back up to the sky, seeing the behemoth rise like a mountain. "…well it can't be help now." He walked a few paces towards the creature, staring up at it as the rattling of the earth finally ceased. "We got bigger worries than your own pity. Right now, we have something to take care of. For now, just pull yourself together."

Andrea looked back at him. "You…"

"Don't give me your crap. I know what you're thinking, and s hard as it may sound, it isn't easy to break yourself out of a depression or self-pity." He looked back at her, a sense of seriousness in his eyes. It startled her, and the so-called Brownie. "But someone's gotta do it, otherwise you'll never get anything done. So rather have me preach like a schoolteacher in a time of bullcrap, get that ass up and do something about it."

Andrea was shocked to say the least. She really didn't deem herself as a failure, not until now at least. It amazed her, to a degree, as to how someone who was a ruthless and savage as Craig to just yank her off her heels. While could do so literally, he'd rather had her pick herself up. After all, she had two legs, and she could use them. She doesn't need to be dragged around with lessons in her ears as long as she learns from them. The pity in her heart began to soften, and she finally found the strength to stand.

She stood amongst her peers, ready with the resolute fire in her eye that returned. "You're right. Being sorry won't solve anything." She looked at the rising dragon, her fist clutched. "I'm ready to do what it takes."

Cana crossed her arms. "Wow, Cranky, didn't peg you to be a motivational speaker."

He turned towards her, unsatisfied. "I'm not, dimwit. It's just that I don't wanna deal with full-grown babies that cry for mommies in a time like this." He retorted.

Ace looked up at the insidious titan-like dragon high within the altitude. He could barely make out the figure itself with his eyes all sore and his complexion paling to a weak degree. Despite his health and his urge to lie down, the swordsman glared up at the beast, knowing for a fact Xixen and Gengo were riding it.

" **Attention, may I have all of your attention, please.** " A voice rang from all over Tahunga. It sounded similar to a speaker system, yet there wasn't any sound resonating from the destroyed machanisms across the country.

Cana's eyes narrowed. "You hear that?"

"Yeah, I hear it alright." Craig answered.

Natsu's fists clutched. "It's them."

Ace and the gang said nothing as they listened to what was being said. They knew it was by some form of lacrima, which was confirmed as high in the sky, Xixen stood upright in the high altitudes with a hand holding a lacrima. He grinned as he gave out a message to all that were hundreds of feet below him.

" **This is a message from the Dragon Emperor Society. I'm sure many of you are wondering what is happening, or rather why this is occurring. I will be obliged to answer all of your worries.** " The message paused, allowing the small level of suspense to gain momentum. " **I am Xixen, head and founder of the Dragon Emperor Society. If you have not been aware, my cult has been extracting Dragon Lacrima wherever there was a plentiful source of it. We have found the sufficient amount to fully give life and command to a dragon. As we speak, my men are wreaking havoc amongst this country. Less not you worry, for your time of peril and screams will be short. I hereby proclaim the end of Tahunga. I will all be exterminated, and now face retribution for leaving unjustified history be!** "

The massive dragon opened its mouth high in the sky, unleashing a devastating roar. Its bellowing screech made blood thin within every ant-sized body beneath. The 25-story vicinities that equaled the size of one of its fingers shuddered in horror. Some parts crumbled, falling towards the earth and devastating streets paved with Latin-themed material. Panic and mayhem reigned as the citizens all around Tahunga were afraid of the chaos Xixen had just unleashed.

Gajeel adjusted his footing. "We gotta bring that thing down, before this place gets blown to bits!" He yelled.

Elfman's eyes widened. "I forgot, dragons have breath attacks." He gasped.

"GAH! I don't wanna die! There's so many fishies I haven't tried yet!" Happy shrieked.

Craig's sharp teeth were bare for all too see. He narrowed his eyes, neck craned and slightly hunched over. He looked up at the dragon, opening his mouth to let loose his own bellowing roar, one that was as insidious as his mannerism. Hid blood-curdling roar made his throat vibrate and pressed his footing back, ready to charge.

"Let's find a way to get up there and bring it down!" Natsu declared.

Cana flashed a couple tarot cards. "There's a lot of ground to cover, so we better get moving."

"Indeed." Ace deduced. He reached once again for his sword, Katsyu, and had his hat cover his eyesight. "Craig Crius, accompany me this one time! Everyone else, fan out and secure a district!" He yelled.

"Right!" Everyone diverged then and there. Craig and Ace headed in a single direction, as to where Cana and the rest began to diverge and cover ground where other elites and goons might be springing up. As they diverged, Craig looked back at Cana as she ran, giving a snort and craning his head before turning away, running in a fashion comparable to a dinosaur. His steps were harsh and loud. Cana could only watch as Cranky ventured of, a small scowl on her face as they diverged.

The strategy was divide and conquer, cliché, but at this point, the most liable option.

Xixen and Gengo watched from atop of the dragon, observing the smoke and dust rising in various parts of the country below. Winds blew from above, but they dared not deter them from their goal.

"Xixen, what do you propose we do about Ace?" His loyal elite asked, down on a knee and bowing before him.

Xixen grinned calmly as he observed the carnage down beneath. "…let him try. Everyone knows dragon scales cannot be shattered." His eyes squinted. "We'll see."

* * *

Natsu opened his mouth, unleashing a Fire Dragon's Roar that streamed through the atmosphere. The dozens of Dragon Emperor Society members in front were engulfed in the flames, decimated beyond recognition. Following him, Erza was in her Black Wing Armor, slashing repeatedly with flawless execution. One by one, the thugs of the society, so fast that it was like knocking down dominoes.

Natsu slid along the ground as one carried and axe overhead. He brought his arm around and attacked,

" **Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!** "

His elbow cloaked in flames struck the guy's abdomen, making him sore backwards in agonizing pain, sliding to an unconscious form.

" **Moon Flash!** "

Elsewhere, Erza slashed her sword in a cross formation, making thugs tumble over with severe cuts. Both met up after their attacks finished, seeing the damage they've dealt and how they were still so far away from the dragon flying over their heads.

Natsu looked up, a frown over his face. "How do we get up there? If it was Happy, that'd be easy…and Lily too, I guess."

"There's no time to waste for constant trips. We need to figure out a way to subdue that dragon, and take it down with your Dragon Slayer Magic." Erza insisted.

Natsu's eyes widened. "My…"

Erza smiled at his, albeit warmly. "That is what it's for, right?"

Her innocent and encouraging inquiry left a fire burning inside Natsu's belly. When he looked at Erza, he always had this warm and fuzzy feeling bubbling. It was hard to explain, especially for the likes of him, but he always felt it around Erza especially. In a way, he liked it. He could always feel himself get stronger just by her smile. He was hesitant to think about these feeling, and still is, but it really didn't matter so long as they helped him to fight.

He smiled back, raising a fist cloaked in dragon fire. "Yeah, you bet. I'm gonna fry that overgrown lizard into a nice, tasty barbeque!"

"Are you so sure about that?" Another voice called out from the norm. The sudden call caught the two by surprise, their shock forcing their reflexes to kick in.

An ominous chuckle filled the area, echoing though the buildings all around them. Natsu and Erza tensed up as they both could feel a spike in Magic Power from not so far away; in fact, it was so close that Natsu's nose was twitching

"Who's there?" Natsu called out.

Erza stepped forward, glaring all around. "Come out! We won't ask a second time."

The chuckling subsided, giving way to a familiar voice. "Well, well, looks likes secrets are out now. Even after you learned about them, you're scurrying around like mice." The masculine but unsentimental voice announced. In a quick flash, a figure reappeared out of thin air on a knee, smirking at Natsu and Erza. The man present and responsible was none other than elite Derex.

The Dragon Emperor Society member looked at Erza. "Looks like we meet again…Erza Scarlet." He announced.

"You." Erza growled.

"Wait, you know him?" Natsu asked, quite shocked about the news. He turned to face the smirking enemy, but unfortunately for him, his luck was too slow. Without so much as a warning, the Dragon Slayer was met with a fast blur and felt a crushing force hit his gut. Time slowed down for a moment's notice as Natsu gagged, the air knocked right out of him as Derex's right hook followed through. He soared backwards, tumbling to a slam against one of the building walls.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted. _'He was so quick. I didn't even see him.'_

Derex smirked at her still. "What's the matter? Don't act all surprised. You're dealing with an elite. You should've known better than to question and let your guard down."

Erza adjusted her stance, knees bent and went straight for the blow. "That makes two of us! HRAH!" The Requip Mage slammed her sword down, the massive impact of her Black Wing Armor-enhanced attack connecting with his arm that he used to block. Erza pushed with all her might, applying higher pressure to cut into him, but as shocking as it was, her sword was only stable against his skin.

Her eyes widened upon the revelation, which Derex took full advantage of. With one fell swipe of the arm, he made Erza back off, gaining some distance between the two. "You forgot about my Pressure Magic." He informed. He lunged at her, his speed so fast that he closed the gap between relatively quick. "Maybe this will ring a bell!" Clutching his fist, a great swell of compressed pressure bottled up. With a strong yet swift howl, his offense met Erza's abdomen, sending another gruesome shock through her body. The scarlet-haired mage's eye widened as she felt her midsection get pulverized by that one blow. She shot back on her heels, barely hanging on, but in the end slammed right through a glass window.

"Maybe you should never forget what experience can do to a human. You seemed to have forgotten all about my powers. You were so focused on putting me into a corner on our last encounter that you made yourself so predictable." Derex adjusted his footing, and then had the audacity to tilt his head and crack his neckbones. "You were so engrossed in taking us out that you were blind to our leader's plan to revive this little beaut up above."

Natsu got back up, and not far off was Erza, who got up with only a few cuts from the broken glass. The latter could feel herself get carried away, a fault. _'He was never this fast in our last encounter. Was he hiding this speed from me this entire time. If so, then he was playing with me.'_ Her grip on her sword tightened out of anger. _'I let my guard down. But…'_ "I won't lose to you. Fairy Tail doesn't take failure as an option." She glowed, requipping into her Flame Empress Armor.

Natsu brushed himself off, looking at his foe with a glare. "So you mind telling us about that dragon?"

"That's not in my jurisdiction." Derex retorted.

"I see…" His fists erupted into flames. "Then I guess we'll have to beat it out of you, then it next!" Together with Erza, he raced after the grinning Derex.

* * *

" **Icicle!** "

Cana summoned large icicles that were shot at the adversaries available. All of them were left incapacitated and harmed by Cana's attack. Elsewhere, Andrea brought her damaged jungle green sword overhead, slamming it against the ground.

" **Dynamic Cheetah Dash!** "

A linear shockwave of compressed air from her projectile slash attack went blazing through the ground, striking a number of menacing thugs, a number equally as impressive as Cana's. As enemies within the vicinity laid at their feet. With many unable to fight back. That left the duo to notice how vacant the area now was. Andrea looked around, maintaining a solid hold on her blades.

"Are you sure you can handle wielding those?" Cana inquired.

Andrea looked down at her damaged blades, both borderline broken. Still, their condition did not deter. "I'm fine, don't worry about me." Then her body felt the cut Craig gave her earlier, which flowed through her like water. Grunting, she barely held herself back. That attack she did nearly opened up her wound. She looked back at Cana again, seeing the Card Mage's serious face. "What? I said I'm fine."

"Whatever you say." Cana said. She then looked up at the flying dragon that loomed overhead, its wings making flaps that made a light breeze falter towards the ground. It was cool, but at the same time chilled the brunette's spine. Her eyes narrowed, an ominous sensation at the brink of dawn.

"This is looking bad." The swordswoman said. She looked down at the fallen enemies, looking closely to see if any were still conscious…or even alive. When she saw one with minor cuts but unable to stand, she took the initiative. "Hey, you there, answer me!" She berated.

No answer apparently, instead, constant struggling.

"I said…answer!" She was just about ready to use her chipped blue sword if not for Cana butting in.

"Okay, let's not go through this again." The brunette warned. "Wasn't that temper exactly why you got your ass kicked?"

Andrea raised a brow. "Ironic coming from someone who flips her top whenever even looking at Craig Crius." She chastised.

Now it was Cana's turn to get hostile. "What?" She crossed her arms and looked away, an irritated look on her face. "Dream on. That bastard's just got it in for him and he doesn't take no to anyone having the last laugh."

Miles away, Craig took a small look back over his shoulder, unconsciously growling.

"Cranky's nothing but a pissed off carnivore. So much as breathe and you'll be in for a while ride." Cana hold nothing against what she said. Even talking about him irritates her, but at the same time, she could also recount the number the times he's pulled through in the end. Which is always. Losing was never an option; it was life or death for Craig. There was no such thing as rivalry to him, unlike Natsu and Gray. To Craig, it's last man standing, with the victor having more than a few stains of blood. Cana hasn't had rivalry, but she knows about it since so many guild brawls comes from that concept. Pointless scuffles. But in the end, Craig never takes such childish fights like that. There wasn't a single time he got into a physical brawl with the other brawls. Perhaps that's the only decency she sees in the maniac, other than how prehistoric his means of offense are. Still, Cana could berate him all she wanted, but pity for him still lingers. He has mood swings because his friends died, all of them. He can't sleep at night without remembering the gory monsters that thrived in the shadows devouring others. While Craig is _many_ things, Cana can't cast the blame on him when life made things far from fair for him.

Andrea raised a brow. "Geez, you gave that freak a pet name?" She asked.

Cana's eyes widened. "Wait…pet name?!" She retorted. "Cranky is what he always is!"

"Then why does he call you Brownie?"

"Because my hair is brown! Get some glasses!"

Andrea rolled her eyes, a mischievous smirk across her lips. "Denial is always the first stage."

Cana was about to retort, but suddenly a sharp spike of pressure resonated within the area. They both could feel it right beneath them, so they acted fast and went straight for backing away, which succeeded. They evaded just in time as a beam of compressed soundwaves shot straight up from the earth. The rising pillar of sound diminished, but the lasting effects of the sounds left Cana and Andrea both ringing in the ears.

Both covered their ears in pain while a fresh hole was made. Standing on the edge of the hole was a man with orange goggles so that none could see his eyes. He had dark skin and purple hair, which was short, yet kept in the form of a ponytail. He had the Dragon Emperor Society member insignia on his white cloak. It was massive in size, and he seemed to have baggy black pants. He seemed calm, which was the exact opposite of how many felt at the moment.

"Who the heck is this guy now?" Andrea grunted.

Cana discerned him, her eyes immediately taking note of his insignia. "Wait…that crest."

"He's an elite?!" Andrea exclaimed.

"As I am. This is most fortunate, for the society of course." He spoke in a soft and calm demeanor. "It's not often that I get the opportunity to do battle. I'm mainly used for communication and knowing what's going on throughout the area. It's a very efficient way of preserving ourselves."

Andrea had both swords out, ready to attack. "Enough. What do you want to do with that dragon in the sky?" She interrogated.

The winds made his coat flap. "Is it not obvious? If you cannot hear your own cry of terror, then you're better off deaf. I, Jaguar, will move faster than the winds, my sound will decimate you, leaving you unable to hear anymore of your wallowing."

Cana was still for a brief moment, her hair shifting. "You feel that? This guy's not fooling around."

"I can feel his Magic Power alright." Andrea said wearily.

The dragon overhead opened its mouth, unleashing yet another voluminous roar within the area. The country was once again rattled by the monstrous quaking of its insidious roaring, making buildings crumble, reducing lampposts to pieces. Cana and Andrea covered up as their ears rang from the soundwaves of massive potency.

Jaguar, however, seemed unfazed as the roaring reverberated. He remained focus on the two girls, unleashing his attack. "Now… **Compress!** "

Cana and Andrea's eyes widened when they felt yet another pressure change. The two woman were suddenly bombarded with a compressed blast wave of that same sound. The dragon's roar got louder all of a sudden, the soundwaves bouncing all around the vicinity, shattering glass and walls, and the veil-like soundwaves closed in on the two, erupting them in an explosion of dust and rock. When the dust cleared, both were on a knee, grunting in pain.

Cana winced, her ears again ringing. _'This guy…he's gonna be a pain if we don't stop him. Cranky, you better get to wherever you need to go.'_

* * *

On another street in another vicinity of Tahunga, the men were already down thanks to Gray, Elfman, and Gajeel. All three had either left the goons in ice, battered and bones crushed, or some form of iron crumbled all over them. As all three were just finished, they were met with some…coincidence.

"Heh." With a mischievous smirk, someone, who was followed by two other guys, stepped forward to face Gray and the group. It was the same three faces of Renji, Solidus, and the same guy Gajeel fought in the colosseum. All three were grouped together, smirking at the unlucky trio.

Renji was gripping his snake-like weapon in hand, the hilt corresponding with the head. The mage smirked. "Well, well. What do we have here? Didn't expect to run into you guys again." He taunted.

"You have proven yourselves worthy as adversaries, but that is all you shall be." Solidus said.

The Thread Mage smirked at Gajeel. "Heh, I've been looking for some payback for this guy messing with me earlier. I, the elite, Wimson, was very patient for this time to look for you…Gajeel Redfox." He sneered.

"It's these guys again." Gajeel grunted.

Gray slammed his own fist into his palm, smirking. "Well what do you know. I've been looking forward to getting some payback for these clowns making a fool out of us." He said.

Elfman raised a fist. "A real man doesn't lay down for nothing until the job gets finished!"

Both Gray and Elfman stepped forward alongside Gajeel, the three men smirking as they closed the distance between them and their enemies.

Renji's smirk darkened. "I think we all know what to do. Time for the lightning round! HIYAH!" He didn't waste a single breath as he lashed his dark serpent-like weapon at the trio. The neck and head traveled across the mid-airspace, closing the gap between it and its targets. At the last second, the three men narrowed their eyes, making diverted leaps that made them evade the chomp that made a dust cloud erupt. The debris on the ground went flying, making the three digress and split up.

Gray slid backwards, while Elfman and Gajeel took up the sides. Solidus and Wimsom engaged with Elfman and Gajeel respectively, meanwhile Gray had begun to engage with Renji for the second time.

The serpent creature split open the dust cloud, heading straight for Gray with a hollow hiss with mouth open wide and four massive fangs ready to chomp down. Gray put his two hands together, readying for a counterattack.

" **Ice-Make: Ice Hammer!** "

The mage created a large malice made of ice overhead seemingly out of thin air. The hammer swung down onto the serpentine weapon, but Renji's eyes narrowed. "Don't think you're clever." True to his warning, as the hammer came crashing down, the purple serpent suddenly swerved around the massive end, evading the crushing blow.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Gray exclaimed. The beast's large head rammed into his gut, sending Gray backwards screaming into a building wall, leaving a massive indent into it.

The weapon recoiled around its master, leaving Renji to put his hand to his hip. He frowned seriously at Gray. "You're not as bright as I thought you'd be. For someone who's been eager for payback, your bite is no harsher than your bark. Didn't you stop to think about how I kicked your ass? Or rather why not learn from your mistakes?"

Gray broke free from the wall, the few grains of the wall itself crumbling. He grunted as he was feeling a sharp pain in his gut. The mage panted as he was also catching his breath, giving a harsh glare at Renji, which managed to catch the recipient by surprise.

"The only mistake I made…was getting beaten by the likes of a punk like you!"

Renji twisted a brow. "Actually, what I was gonna say was you letting your guard down…" His smirk returned. "But I guess whatever." He sentenced his weapon to attack him again. "Now, let's end this!"

Elfman ran up to Solidus with a hardened fist packed full of muscle. "HRAH!" The big guy jumped and unleashed his punch in midair, colliding with Solidus' forehead head on without defensing. His attack connected, but Elfman was suddenly getting a shock running through his body. Without warning, he went flying backwards, like a shield rejected him. He fell onto his back, grunting at the sudden assault rejected.

"I thought you would learn. A warrior dares not take pride in defeat, especially with their meatheaded methods." Solidus informed. "You have learned this well, so I'd best remind you of it. You cannot defeat me that easily. I am untouchable so long as you go to physically hit me, fool." He raised a fist.

"If you really intend on victory, then use your strength and find another way. Otherwise…" The fist he made came crashing down on Elfman, who moved to block it with his forearms. The impact was so great that she slid backwards again to a massive and painful halt. "Then you'll die…alongside everyone in Tahunga."

Elfman's eyes narrowed. "Damn."

"HRAH! **Iron Dragon's Sword!** " Gajeel brought his arm forward, morphing it into an iron jagged sword that closed in on Wimson. The Thread Mage merely stood still as the attack closed in. At the last second, Wimson made his move and jumped overhead, the sword piercing the ground instead.

The Thread Mage seemed awfully delighted as he opened his mouth in midair, spitting three globs of sticky silver thread that snared Gajeel's sword and arm alike. He bit the thread off his mouth, leaving him to grip onto the thread with his hand and yank, dragging Gajeel's sword along the ground. Startled, Gajeel began faltering, his momentum from the forced swing and Wimson gave one more pull off to the side, at last making Gajeel pivot and lose momentum forward. As the Iron Dragon Slayer tripped, his adversary scoffed in a hissing fashion overhead, suspended by thread he put in the blink of an eye between the buildings around him.

Gajeel morphed his arm back to normal and got to a knee. "Damn you…!" He growled.

"It was a close call last time, I admit, but Xixen would never forgive me if I didn't apply justification." Wimson's smirk grew. "I would say this was nothing personal…but that would be a lie!" He swiped his arms down towards Gajeel, firing several thick threads with sharp ends.

Gajeel jumped and dodged, but he continued to maneuver through the barrage of threads that were raining down onto him like rain. He grunted, but all he could do for the moment was defend. _'This guy isn't fooling around anymore-!'_

Gajeel suddenly realized the thread shower stopped, leaving a clouded area of dust around him. Standing still, he looked up to see his opponent wasn't moving in the slightest. All Wimson did was smirk as Gajeel locked eyes at him.

"Wonder what's he staring at? Huh-?!" He saw him move his left ring finger, as if reaching for something. Straight ahead, the dust moved out of the way as a thick wrecking ball of white thread of hefty proportions swung in and smashed into Gajeel. The medium-sized assault packed a lot of momentum behind it, and thus Gajeel flew backwards with a sharp yell. As he faltered towards the ground, he flipped and slid on his feet to a halt, grunting at the abdominal wound received.

Having the thread connected to his ring finger, Wimson let out a scoff. "You really left me impatient back there. Now, let's see you hang by a thread alone!"

* * *

The swordsmen – latter of which does not appeal – blitzed to the nearest building, where they began at the lobby. There, nearly half a hundred were already at the ground floor. Craig simply ducked while Ace sliced vertically across, cutting up everything and applying free passage towards the next story building.

Hurrying, Craig went up the steps, in which Ace followed behind. "Come on!" Craig urged, turning up towards the next flight of stairs.

Ace followed behind, barely keeping up ten seconds later. "I prefer it that you do not pa-!" The swordsman's eyes widened and he covered his mouth. He faltered barely to a knee and began to cough. His coughing caught his associate's attention, who stopped his advances when the slightest sound reached his ears. Stopping at the top of the flight, Craig looked over his shoulder, seeing Ace coughing. As Ace was coughing, he could see red dripping from the sides of the fingers. The younger of the two was staring, yet his stare was getting anxious, his eyes sharpening, but as of insecurity.

"Ace…"

With each passing cough, Craig could feel his heartbeat accelerate. He was feeling his own anxiety rise, the sides of his face beginning to fluster with sensations of guilt. What he was witnessing was a withered old soldier…something he saw in a lot of his friends before they passed away. Craig could tell a façade when one was made. There was no hiding from him. When you're Craig, you've seen every deranged, kind, strong, weak, timid, strong-willed, brave, feared, and tenacious personality. He's notice Ace's pale skin ever since they met at the guild just yesterday, but was he hiding it this entire time. As far as Craig was concerned, this was only gonna make him lose focus, but he couldn't help it.

"Craig *cough* don't worry. I can go on." Even as he looked ill, Ace did not dare show any signs of wear. His eyes were as sharp as they were ever. His Magic Power was low it seemed, and though his eyes were looking bloodshot, the pupils could still make you feel like you've been stabbed. "Keep going. I swear to you, I won't falter again. You know what's important…as do I."

Craig looked hesitant, but he complied. He knew the people were important, as was Tahunga itself. Whatever Xixen was after, he cannot have, not if it meant slaughtering and destroying a country and everything it's known for. Craig turned his back, looking at the next flight of stairs at the other side of the hallway.

"…just keep up." His eyes narrowed. "Don't make me stop a second time."

Neither said another word to one another. Ace was back to his feet and resumed his trek behind Craig. The two breezed through the duration of the other steps of every flight. Every third of fourth flight, there were a few goons here and there, but nothing Craig couldn't handle…or tear apart for that matter. Not even a few sword slashes and he cut down all the forces in the area.

* * *

"Natsu, behind you!" Heeding the redhead's warning, Natsu suddenly ducked, dodging a roundhouse kick as Derex caught him by surprise with him reappearing behind Natsu. With momentum behind him, Natsu encompassed fire around his fist, driving an uppercut straight up. Derex saw the flaming uppercut reach up for him, but at the last second, he backed away, ascertaining distance.

Natsu and Erza alike glared at him, seeing him slide back on his heels.

At a standstill, Derex glared back at Natsu and Erza, pondering. _'These guys are getting on my nerves. I better finish this up before Xixen gets that dragon to do the work instead.'_ With his thinking complete, the grin on his face returned. "Sorry I can't stay you two, but as much fun that I'm having at the moment, I'm gonna have to end this little gig here."

"Just try it." Natsu urged.

Derex narrowed his eyes. "Fine." He sprung ahead, zipping in a straight line, closing the distance between him and Natsu. He reeled back a fist going for the killing blow. With a loud shout, he drove his fist forward, zipping with all his might.

A loud banging sound roared within the vicinity, and the air was filled with a shuddering silence. Dust again bellowed within the atmosphere, catching the ground in shattered pieces.

Derex snickered as the dust raged, feeling his fist embedded into some part of Natsu. Whatever it was, it was crushed, whether it was the face, neck, or the abdomen. His eyes narrowed. _'That should do it.'_ He pulled back his fist, but for some reason, his fist wasn't moving. In fact, it was actually feeling a hefty pressure suppress it. "What…?" He yanked again, but his fist was still hurting. "Why is my fist not moving?"

"Simple." Natsu's voice rang from the dust dissipating, leaving Derex shocked. The dust finally cleared out, revealing Natsu glaring at him with an arm stretched out, gripping his fist with one hand. "It's because you never touched me."

Derex's surprise never stopped mounting. "Impossible-GAH!" A sudden, crushing force met his gut. As time momentarily slowed down yet again, Derex caught the glimpse of red hair and a boot. His mouth opened wide, gagging loudly as the pressurized force met him hard. He shot backwards, flying in midair and crashing into the nearest wall. Dust bellowed and raged, but it eventually let up, leaving Derex sitting up and clutching his gut, which ached beyond measurable proportions.

He looked up, seeing Natsu and Erza in the distance. "You…how did you know my blind spot?" He grunted.

Natsu smirked. "Heh. Took awhile, but we finally got your little secret to your magic."

Derex's eyes widened.

Erza held her sword tight in hand. "Your magic enables you to alter the pressure around you, yes, but the flaw is that it affects a certain area. Once you've heightened the pressure around you, it has a vulnerability. Including yourself, those within the heightened pressure area are also able to deal pressurized blows. The same could be said for the latter, where the lower the pressure is, the lower the pressure is within the small area you give off." She explained. "It leaves a theory to be explained. You heighten the pressure field around you when on offense, and then you lower the pressure around for when you shift to defense." She adjusted her footing, ready for any means of offense or defense alike. "However, there is one other weakness we have picked up. There is also the timeframe within the two pressure fields to enact. You always back away or try to ascertain distance before either defense or offense. Why do you suppose that may be? It's simple. Because it takes seconds for you to alter the fields around you. You have to turn on field off to turn the other on. That's where you're most vulnerable."

Natsu put a hand to his hip, smirking. "And from the looks of it, the timeframe is only two seconds. So all we have to do is wait for either that split timeframe or for you to attack us."

Derex was back up to his feet, looking rather angrily at the duo. His eyes narrowed, his frustration on the rise. "You're not as dumb as I pegged you, I'll give you that." He admitted. "But…" Suddenly, he disappeared, leaving Natsu and Erza a little surprised. Natsu suddenly heard a voice from behind. "Why do you think I have this speed?!"

A harsh kick came around and smashed into Natsu. The Dragon Slayer let out a loud cry of pain as the impact slammed him into the ground, falling him.

"You fools really think that after all this time, you had me figured out? You can just increase your speed, but as long as I can make the pressure diminish, I can hang on far longer than the two of you put together!" Proving his point, he turned back towards Erza, who swung a sword at him when he had his back turned. With a turn, he used his forearm as a blockade. Erza connected, but not even a cut was seen, leaving her in frustration. "I told you, you can't-!"

And that's when the most unexpected play was made. With the distance between them at an absolute minimum, Erza brought her head forward, headbutting Derex straight in the forehead. The shock ran through Derex's face and skull, making his eyes go white for a moment's notice. He recoiled in pain.

Erza stood there, fists clutched as she requipped yet again, this time into her hakama pants and sarashi. "Just because you lowered pressure, doesn't mean you can still be hurt."

Derex put a hand to his forehead. "Damn you…!" Something suddenly clutched his ankle, leaving him wide-eyed. He looked down, seeing a hand gripping him, resonating rom a certain Dragon Slayer who was still lying down.

Natsu smirked. "Heh." He shot back up, dragging Derex up and throwing him off balance. "Then how about this?!" With a wild throw, he threw Derex by his ankle and slammed him upside-down against the same building wall he struck earlier, making a much larger crater embedded into the stone.

Everything for Derex went white, his mouth gaping as his whole back felt pain. The blow Erza dealt before made him lose momentum, and left him to undo his pressure fields, so now he sustained damage that ran through his back. _'These punks…'_

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!** "

Natsu unleashed a stream of intense fire, which burned its way through the atmosphere. The attack made impact onto Derex, as well as the building itself. A massive eruption of fire and smoke erupted into the atmosphere, and as the rampage ensued with the building's destruction, Derex's body was seen flying through the atmosphere, flying backwards through several feet, tumbling against the earth. With each thud, it was a harsh grunt of pain. He finally crashed and thudded to a halt against another street, with his footing at a barren standstill.

Grunting in agony, he tried to get up, but as the smoke raged in a large cloud in front, he didn't see Natsu nor Erza leaping from the smoke at breakneck paces. They lunged ahead, faster than what Derex could've seen. By the time he looked up, it was already too late.

"HRAH!"

Natsu and Erza passed Derex, both respectively passing him in a flaming glory and swords. On one side, he was engulfed in fire, and on the other, he was cut up, spilling some red. As Natsu's flames went out, and Erza requipped a sword away, Derex fell behind them, defeated.

Natsu and Erza turned towards the other, looking at the other with ever smiling confidence. Erza could feel her insides get warm with Natsu smiling at their combined victory. It left both happy.

"We did it." He happily said.

Erza nodded. "Yes, we did…together." He looked back at Derex, seeing as how despite him being defeated, he was still classified as incapacitated. "Now for some answers."

Both Natsu and Erza walked on over towards him, the man's right side a little charred, while his left was cut pretty deep. Groaning in pain, he coughed, his lungs feeling a sharp pain…all over. Erza had a sword to his throat, urging him to not get off the ground.

"Now, what is it that you're wanting?" She interrogated. "How was that dragon been dormant all this time?"

Derez frowned, eyes half-open as he looked at her. He turned away, looking to the side. "…that dragon wasn't dormant, genius." He grumbled. "It was revived."

Natsu's eyes widened. "Revived?"

"Impossible. No such magic exists that can resurrect something of that proportion!" Erza belittled.

Derex turned back towards her, looking rather angry. "You're a dumbass, you know that?"

Erza's eyes narrowed.

"You really are clueless about the world. You're blind. You're senile for a lack of better wording. I don't know and I don't care where you came from…but I know this; wherever you're from…you have no idea how big the world can get. You need to see for yourself what kinds of monsters are just lurking around your shoulder to make you understand just how inferior you are to them."

When that was said, Natsu could feel his fists tighten. He growled as he slowly craned his neck up, looking at the massive dragon high in the sky. Its roar bellowed through the air, making his nerves crawl. If this was what's been beneath them in Tahunga, then god knows what else is out there. Only one other guy knows worse. And he knew with his own eyes.

* * *

"Manly!" Elfman was in a full body Take Over once again, in midair and went right for the hefty assault on Solidus, who stood still with his magic taking effect for the umpteenth time. For the countless time now, Elfman went flying backwards, slamming harshly into the ground in his Beast Soul.

Solidus crossed his arms. "You're persistent, I will commend you on that much." He said.

Elfman got up, planting a fist on the ground, grunting in pain. He could barely keep himself upright. He was thankfully on a knee, glaring at Solidus. He had to find a way around his defenses, one way or another.

Gray could barely find an opening for himself as well. He put his hands together, conjuring ice with his magic. " **Ice-Make: Lance!** " At his control, several lances of ice shot from his palms, reaching out the attack Renji.

"Please, you're being too predictable!" Bringing his arm back and then forward, the serpent weapon followed. The creature arched around, attacking from the side and intercepting the ice lances, which shattered in the air like fireworks. Gray looked on in frustration.

"Damn. Is there no way to hit him?" He grunted.

Renji smiled maniacally at the frustrated Gray, looking satisfied. "Come on, even your pink-haired friend put up a better fight than you did! HRAH!" Renji swiped again, unleashing his serpent weapon to attack. The head made impact, sending Gray flying backwards.

Gajeel was in midair, looking for his own opening to get an attack of his own in. He morphed his arm into an iron column, going for offense. " **Iron Dragon's Club!** " He extended the column forward, attacking Wimson. The Thread Mage seemingly let go of the air beside him, allowing the thread to fall and for him to go swinging off to the side. He dodged Gajeel's attack as if swinging from an invisible vine, chuckling as his feet planted against the side of the building.

"Close, but no cigar." He commented.

Gajeel's eyes narrowed. _'Damnit. This freakshow's actually learned from out last fight. It's bad enough that he was a nuisance, but it's even more annoying with him actually knowing when to strike. I gotta get a close shot at him.'_ Taking the initiative, he went on the attack again.

Wimson raised a brow as Gajeel charged at him. "Watch where you step." He chimed.

Gajeel yelled as he ran towards the building, but when he only got so far, his boot suddenly stopped, making him falter again. His eyes wide, he tripped, yelling out at the abrupt fall. He got up again, but only to a knee. Otherwise, his boots were not responding. "What the…? The hell, can't I move?! Gah!" He looked back, his horror reaching a peak. He saw that his boots were stuck to sticky thread that was littered all over the ground. In fact, it was all over the place. All of those attacks he did before, it was just to get Gajeel to stay in a small space. He was played for a fool, and now he couldn't move.

Now suspending himself with thread against the building to support his arms and legs, Wimson was able to freely go on offense. "Seems you have left yourself a little too open, wouldn't you say?" His mouth widened again, where silver thread-like energy swirled from the atmosphere again. The energy converged to a single point, making a sphere of silver energy. His eyes narrowed when the energy was at a peak.

" **Silver Lining!** "

The sphere was unleashed, fired at Gajeel with great momentum behind it. Just like in the tournament, the attack made a heavy impact in the form of a silver beam that erupted into a dense explosion upon impact. The eruption bellowed within the small area, but enough to deal hefty damage to nearby buildings.

Gajeel screamed as he went flying, his back slamming against the ground, his body sustaining serious damage. He landed close to Elfman and Gray, all three gathered in one spot.

Reni's serpentine weapon's mouth was open, charging up the compressed magic that was beginning to turn into one of his signature projectile attacks. Renji couldn't help but chuckle. "Alright, let's end this! **ROAR!** "

The mouth widened just a little, but then the hazardous beam blitzed through the atmosphere, making way for the trio. All three of their eyes widened as all they saw was a bright flash before erupting in a blinding explosion. The earth raged as a massive smoke cloud bellowed upwards. Fire surged everywhere, nearby buildings shattering.

As dust and smoke flared, Renji let off another smirk. "Well that was a waste of time."

"They were desperate to get in our way." Solidus informed.

"I know, but that's what impatience brought them, now, didn't it?" Wimson snickered.

Within the dust cloud bellowing still, even though they were still battered and exhausted, all three men were seen frowning, all on knees. The dust cloud had been going on for a minute now, but that was all they needed.

"You got that?" Gajeel asked.

Gray smirked. "You don't have to tell me twice."

Elfman growled, his beastly form ready for another go. "So that's what we gotta do."

Gajeel began to smirk. "Alright, then I guess we have an agreement."

Renji and the two beside him began to turn away from the dust cloud, believing they have claimed victory. They started walking away, no longer needed in the spot. They had business to attend to, such as the Dragon Emperor Society. As they all gained distance foot by foot, Solidus took a sudden stop.

"Hm?"

Renji looked back over his shoulder, a twisted brow on his face. "Hey, what's the deal?" He asked, also catching Wimson's attention.

Solidus looked over his shoulder, watching the smoke and dust dissipate. "…" He stared as three figures were seen getting up. "It looks like persistence can't begin to describe them."

Wimson's eyes narrowed as his smirk grew. "Heh?"

Renj looked back around, realizing that the three were still alive, let alone in one piece and standing. They all had serious faces on them, despite their injuries. When he looked at Gray, he was looking peeved. "Seriously? They that desperate?"

The three stood there, while Gray, Elfman, and Gajeel began their dash towards them.

Renji pivoted and smirked once more. "Alright then! Have it your way!" He swiped his arm, bringing the tail of the beastly weapon around and controlling it, having it shoot across the ground and have its snout aimed right for Gray. However, Gray managed to sidestep and dodge. The ground beside him shuddered, but he and the others continued to run.

"You guys remember all of that?" Gajeel yelled.

"Yeah, now let's get 'em!" Gray roared.

Elfman ran in a fashion similar to a wild animal. He rushed in on Solidus, jumping in midair and roaring with a fist set. Solidus stood there, remaining completely still as his adversary was ready to fire back whatever he had left.

"It's pointless." He announced. Elfman didn't listen, and yet, something bizarre occurred. Elfman used his fist and made contact with not Solidus, but the ground in front of them. His fist made such a hard impact that the ground made dust flare, with the shuddering erupting that threw Solidus lose slight balance. The man recoiled backwards from the dust cloud. _'What did he do? Was that a misfire?'_

Without even a chance to blink, Elfman unleashed a devastating blow through the dust, socking Solidus in the face. The big guy felt an intense pain as he yelled and slid back along the ground. Solidus looked up, seeing Elfman emerged from the cloud, ready for more action.

"You…!" Solidus shot back to his feet, ready to defense with his magic. As he used it, Elfman made another shocking play and grabbed his solidified wrist instead. His eyes widened again, but he didn't have time to gasp before Elfman pivoted and tossed him into a nearby building, making it break apart like a house of bricks…though it technically was made of bricks.

Solidus felt intense pain flare as he laid in a brick mound, while Elfman looked like he was snickering.

Renji maneuvered his weapon to attack Gray from behind, which altered the weapon's course of action. The serpentine weapon arched and hissed to look behind and see Gray running towards its master. The beastly snake-like weapon opened its mouth, heading right for Gray's back.

Gray used his magic and something appeared in his hands. He smirked. "Now I know what I gotta do." As the weapon's mouth closed in, ascertaining great length, suddenly stopped, and pivoted so as to face the incoming threat and used the supposed stave he made and extended it forward. "Chew on this!" He reached out successfully, prodding the stave within the snake's mouth. It was strong enough that it kept it open, stopping the weapon's advances as its mouth was unable to snap down.

"What?!" Renji shouted.

Gray turned back to face him. With a frown, Gray took a sharp lunge and molded more ice together. " **Ice-Make: Death Scythe!** " Gray manifested a large scythe made of ice. With a sharp swing, he brought it around and slashed at Renji, cutting right into him. The mage went wide-eyed as he slid back from Gray's attack, getting to a knee.

He put a hand onto his wound, while using the other to hold his weapon. "You…!"

Gray let out a shout as he fired pure ice at Renji, the impact creating a sudden spike of ice flaring and sending Renji flying onto his back, his body flaring at the sudden spike of pain ascertained. Gray smirked at his opponent, his confidence back up. "Now we're talking."

Gajeel dashed at his adversary, ready to go on offense. He took a large leap into the air yet again, attacking with full might as another Iron Dragon's Sword was made. He slashed at Wimson, but the Thread Mage jerked back to dodge. He slid back, while Gajeel landed on the ground, both maintaining a weary disposition.

His eyes narrowed, Wimson extended his arms forward, using magic to fire thin but lethal threads of silk that beamed towards Gajeel. They blitzed through the atmosphere so hard that wind resistance seemed irrelevant. Gajeel extended his arm forward as a response, glaring.

" **Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!** "

Hundreds of kunai came from Gajeel's arm, which shot like rapid-fire bullets that shot with pressure through the atmosphere. The wide-range offensive only had several snares within the streaming threads, which caught the kunai, but at a price. Each kunai that was caught in the silk made it heavy, which slowed it down, eventually where the attack fell straight down, while more continued on towards Wimson, making a direct hit. The kunai pierced his skin and cloak, making him grunt as he slid back in pain. The Thread Mage faltered and swiped his arm to rid of them, but was met with Gajeel suddenly reappearing in front of him.

His eyes widened. _'What speed!'_

Gajeel dealt a powerful uppercut to his jaw, sending him flying. Wimson screamed out in pain, blood spilling midair from his gag.

Renji clutched his shoulder, feeling intense pain. "Damnit, how are they finding our weaknesses so fast?!" He looked at the trio opposing them, seeing that they were of Gray, Elfman, and Gajeel; two of which were defeated, and one…

Renji's eyes widened. _'Wait! That guy!'_ He looked at Gajeel, realizing the flaw. _'No! He's the one who exploited our weakness with that pink-haired brat. Now it makes sense! That's why they took so long to respond in the dust and smoke…'_

Gray noticed his opponent's frustration and clutched a fist. "I think they figured out how screwed they are." He put his hands together forming ice. "I say we wrap this up and stop that overgrown lizard in the sky!"

Renji gritted his teeth. "Not if we have a say in it! Tear them up, guys! **ROAR!** " Renji's weapon responded, ascertaining raw magic into its hollow open mouth. The weapon began to stretch out again, diving at Gray for a close-range blow. The stave in the mouth shattered as the raw magic began to pressurize, shattering the air inside.

Gray's eyes narrowed. "Alright…" He conjured a bow and arrow, made up of solid ice. A great swell of cold began to erupt from the arms, misting up the air. "Now, let's end this!"

The beast closed in, the compression at full peak.

" **Ice-Make: Super Freeze Arrow!** "

The attack was unleashed, shooting the arrow at an intense velocity. The release made it blitz diagonally through the atmosphere, getting colder with every inch it went. The arrow's pressure made it a speeding missile, finally reaching the attack inside the mouth. The large arrow made contact, and that's when the core of the enemy's raw magic inside the mouth began to emit beams of blue. The beast howled as its mouth remained open, hissing in agony as the stable power was rendering unstable. The head of the serpent-like weapon howled in violence as the eruption finally kicked in, making it exert cold catastrophic shockwaves in the air.

Renji covered up as he was hit with a large wave of chilled energy. "Gaaaah! No!" He yelled.

Gray ran through the smoke and blitzed past the purple pieces beginning to fall. _'Gotta hurry! The timeframe is short!'_ He reminded himself of how fast the beast regenerated, so he had to make this quick. He appeared in front of a startled Renji, two large, jagged swords of ice made and crossed.

" **Ice-Make: Ice Bringer!** "

Gray passed Renji, swiping his swords of ice, making a colossal ice stack that Renji was momentarily stuck in. The mage's hollowed out screams of pain filtered out, making the ice shatter as he fell backwards onto the ground. He landed with a thud, mouth gaping as ice covered parts of his body. As he laid defeated, his weapon dissipated.

Solidus ran towards Elfman, a fist stretched out to hit him. "Now you've done it!" He brought his fist forward, but at the last second, Elfman leaned left and dodged, allowing Solidus to go wide-eyed as he began to lose momentum.

"No you don't!" Elfman grabbed the man's falling figure, and used his claws to dig into his skin, making it extra harsh on Solidus. With a hefty pivot, Elfman used his monster strength and raised Solidus overhead, diving him straight into the earth. The sound of the earth bellowing shuddered the atmosphere, as well as Solidus' spine.

"GAH!" Solidus felt the recoil and the shock made him scream out in pain. The shock made him stay on the ground as Elfman raised his fists overhead, letting out a large huff. As the two fists were seen overhead, Solidus' eyes widened, his heart pouncing. "Wait-!"

Elfman roared like a monster, hammering Solidus in his chest with his two fists. The hefty impact coupled with the bone-shattering attack made the crater Solidus was in almost twice as deep. Elfman roared as he watched Solidus' eyes go white, the recoil finally knocking him out at long last.

Wimson growled as he glared at Gajeel, his patience beginning to break. "Damn you…!" He targeted Gajeel, beginning to form more thread from his fingertips. The thread began to twist and turn. " **Silk Twister!** "

Around Gajeel, a cyclone of millions of threads began to spin and swirl. The white thread began to spin in a fashion that made it relative to a tornado, and yet unlike last time, Gajeel was surprisingly calm.

The Iron Dragon Slayer frowned as his body was starting to glow a green aura. "Sorry, pal." He said. "But I got news for you. As a Dragon Slayer, I got an obligation to kick some dragon ass, and you're in my way." He managed to pull off a smirk. "Still, you weren't half bad."

Within the twister of silk, Wimson heard the sound of Gajeel gathering a massive grunt, while he also saw beams of green rise and shine out of the small cracks of the wall made in front. The Thread Mage's eyes widened. _'This…this Magic Power increase. What is he up to-?!'_ Suddenly he saw a large manifestation at the tiptop of the Silk Cyclone high in the sky, seeing a massive weapon of that had a sharp tip to it. His horror reached a peak when the Magic Power resonated from that very object.

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Art – Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!** "

Gajeel proceeded to slam the sword down, letting out a loud roar as the hefty blade slashed through the twister of thread like it was nothing. The hundred-foot iron blade attached to his arm cut straight through the area, slamming down onto Wimson. The attack's impact stretched so far ahead that the shockwave ran through the air and ground alike, splitting apart the earth until it reached a tall, sturdy building, which stopped there, but decimated said building.

Gajeel's arm returned to normal after the attack ceased, looking past the carnage he made down the huge street and saw that Wimson laid in the shattered ground, defeated. As he managed to stand up again, the Iron Dragon Slayer stood alongside Gray and Elfman, the last mentioned back to himself once more. All three observed their defeated adversaries, smirking with pride.

"That felt good." Gray said.

"Save that line for after we deal with the bigger threat, stripper." Gajeel pointed out. He looked back up to the massive dragon high in the sky. "We've got bigger problems to deal with here."

Gray put a hand on his forehead, seeing the beast in a dark light blocking out the sky. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"That thing is humungous." Elfman said. "I'm pretty sure dragons aren't supposed to be that huge."

"Well Metalicana sure wasn't." Gajeel said. "Whatever the size, we gotta bring it down."

Gray smirked. "Yeah. I still got some juice left. Let's do it."

"Taking on a dragon! Like a real man!" Elfman declared.

"Just shut up and get moving!" Gajeel bellowed, running towards the direction where the dragon was. "Hurry to higher ground! We got a dragon to bring down!"

* * *

The dragon sailed high in the sky, Xixen and Gengo both overlooking all of Tahunga, beneath them, the two girls against Jaguar, to his point of view, was looking to be of no issue it seemed. Cana and Andrea both had been going at it for minutes while trying to keep their hearing in one piece. They didn't have room to counter because each step they took upon landing only served as sound, to which nearly blows up at their own expense.

"You both disappoint me." Jaguar calmly spoke as he stood there, observing the two women. He swiped his arm, the sound from whipping in the wind echoing soundwaves and reverberating through the atmosphere up ahead. Cana and Andrea alike were both hit by the loud attack, sending them flying backwards on the tips if their heels to a painful halt.

Exhausted, and barely able to hear much, Cana had to go on the offensive. "HRAH!" Stepping forward. She fired several tarot cards that blitzed through the atmosphere.

"Don't make me laugh." Jaguar initiated his magic, the last word he said in his sentence echoing and compressing into soundwaves that hit the tarot cards, making them erupt in an explosion that filled the air between the three with smoke. With the small smokescreen as cover, this was a golden opportunity for Andrea as she lunged through, howling as she closed the distance between.

"You're mine!" Andrea shouted.

Jaguar didn't seem fazed in the remote slightest. As Andrea used her now rectangular blue sword to swipe and attack, her adversary was moving constantly and swiftly all around. Andrea howled as she began to use both swords and swipe relentlessly to get a good hit in onto Jaguar. As Jaguar was evading left and right, Andrea swiped harder and faster than before, until her eyes widened when a sudden force got her in the jaw. The swordswoman recoiled from that startling jaw uppercut.

"Andrea!" Cana warned.

Jaguar extended his one arm forward. "Now, **Rattle!** "

At his command, the bone-snapping sound reverberated within the atmosphere. It was getting louder, and as every second passed, Cana and Andrea could feel as though their own bones were starting to hurt from just hearing the ongoing sound. It left them paralyzed, shuddering as they could've mistaken one of their own bones breaking apart.

" **Boom.** "

An explosion of sound bellowed, roaring with the sound of the familiar bone snap. Dust and a massive soundwave went unstable, making the duo scream as they went flying and slammed into a building wall.

Cana tried her best to stand, despite her shabby state. "Aw, man." She groaned. The Card Mage couldn't hear herself, her ears ringing from the constant reverberating of the harsh Sound Magic that she had to put up with. "Great, I can't even hear myself."

Andrea started to come around, wincing as she laid on her side. "Damn you…" Again, just like Cana, she could barely hear herself curse.

Jaguar made no sudden movements. "You'd be wise to stay down. I am willing to overlook this and your lives and save them for Master Xixen when he unleashed the dragon upon you all. Consider this mercy."

Cana got to her knees, looking at her adversary to a blinking gaze. "…what?!" She yelled.

Jaguar smirked. "Are you shocked?"

"What?!"

Jaguar's smirk dropped. "Uhh…"

"What are you saying?!" Andrea shouted.

Jaguar's expression grew grim. "You…you cannot hear?" He asked in a shocked fashion. "I guess that's what happens when you are exposed to my magic for as long as you have." He ascertained a smirk, though his calmness maintained itself. "Oh well. As long as you can still see, that's fine. It's better to see horrors rather than hear them. It's better that way. Sound is just an instrument that an item uses to make its own appeal different. You have it easy now that you-!"

He was abruptly cut off by a sudden blast of streaming cards that looked to be set on fire. Perplexed, he scooted back, dodging the cards as they exploded upon impact with the earth beneath, making a large booming explosion that obscured him for just a moment's notice. "What?!" He was so caught up in the distraction set up that he didn't realize that overhead was Andrea. She came soaring down with her jungle green and blue swords, swinging them at an angle.

" **Winds of War!** "

Her attack sent spinning slash waves through the atmosphere down onto Jaguar. The slicing projectile attack blitzed all around, causing bits of his clothing to tear up as he was trying to cover from the impact. Jaguar slid backwards to a halt, ceasing on a knee.

Andre landed, a serious look on her face. "Who says we need to hear you to beat you?" She questioned. "Now I don't know what you said just now, but we don't care. One way or another, we're saving this place. Now! Get ready!" Both swords in hand, she readied her attack.

Jaguar maintained his calm expression. "Not if I have a say in it! **Compress!** "

" **Scattering Petal Shock!** "

As horrendous soundwaves converged onto Andrea, the orangette swung her swords around, sending cuts similar to a cyclone that terrorized the area. The ground was ascertaining several cuts while the airspace itself was cut into pieces. The compression of the soundwaves was met with the latter assault, resulting in the soundwaves getting sliced apart.

Jaguar stared with immense shock. "But…how?!"

Andrea's eyes narrowed. "Even an intermediate swordsman knows how to cut the wind."

Jaguar's patience was beginning to diminish. "Damn you…!"

Cana slamming a card on the ground caught his attention. He looked past the orangette to see a couple of streams of water flourish through the atmosphere in a volatile fashion. The energy and Magic Power he was feeling was immense, and it resonated from the brunette in the back.

" **Prayer's Fountain!** "

The streams of water snaked and scattered around to assault Jaguar, resulting in them closing in on Jaguar. Jaguar covered up yet again as the volatile streams of water got him. They had great pressure pounded him within every ounce, making him lose momentum and shoot backwards into a skid as the water began to subside.

" **Crescent Moon!** "

As the water diminished, a crescent shockwave traveled through the atmosphere. The attack closed in on the target, and sure enough, it caught Jaguar by surprise once more. The man hurried for a counterattack.

" **Boom!** "

In a desperate attempt to defend, he used the word 'boom' and made it reverberate off every particle within the area and expanded outwards, causing a powerful rupture within the atmosphere that caught the Crescent Moon attack. The slicing projectile attack, however, only managed to cancel out the rupture, making dust and debris scatter. As the dust and debris crumbled apart all around, the howling winds scattered and Jaguar got his smirk back. He looked appeased with how he was able to buy some distance between them. _'I have to hurry. If I can amplify the sound of crumbling, I can stall them long enough to blow them to smithereens and-!'_

However, he heard a sudden card swipe, meaning Cana played another card under the cover of smoke and debris. The brunette smirked. "Let's see you sound get through this! **Wind Edge!** " Suddenly, an updraft erupted from below Jaguar's feet. The Sound Mage was caught momentarily in free fall as the harsh winds actually lifted and suspended him. As he felt a sharp pain, the mage was scowling at Cana.

"What are you doing?!" He yelled through the winds, but fortunately for him, he was unable to get a clear message to the pseudo-deaf Card Mage.

"If your sound needs air to travel, then I guess it's only gonna go up now." Cana smirked.

"Curse you!" Jaguar scowled. He could only struggle as the attack's pressure intensified, making him unable to move.

Andrea held both swords in hand, and Cana had tarot cards in hand. The latter knew they had very limited time, so now it was time to make their attack count. It was all of nothing. Even though they cannot communicate verbally, the two women could finish this together. With their team-up evident, they began to unleash their spells as the updraft worked with them.

"Now! **Thunderbolt's Fate!** "

" **Full Moon – Howling Jungle!** "

Cana released lightning from her card, which blitzed through the turbulence generated and rose the air current all the way up to Jaguar, causing an immense discharge that made static fly all throughout the vicinity. Meanwhile, Andrea used her cracked jungle green sword and her blue sword and grazed the ground and continued to follow through with her long, harsh swipe. With one fell swing, the shockwaves of her swing transformed into a cyclone of projectile cuts that engulfed Jaguar. The Sound Mage screamed din pain and agony as the lightning electrocuting him and the cuts gathering and slashing was proven too much. He screamed loudly, his own ears hurting and turning red from not just the cuts, but the immense volume each attack took up. As the winds, lightning, and tornado ceased, Jaguar's mouth hung open as he fell backwards defeated.

Cana grinned and held up a fist. "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

Andrea looked at her swords, inspecting both. She noticed that after that last attack, her jungle green sword ascertained a few more cracks on it; parts of which chipped off. In truth, the swordswoman didn't seem deterred. She knew that one of these days, she would have to deal with this situation. The swords were everything to her, and Craig roughed them up out of her own weakness. Perhaps this was a way for her to repent. Still, even with no swords, she still had an obligation to uphold.

"Come on! We need to get to higher ground and stop that dragon!" She yelled.

Cana turned towards her, blinking in question. "…what?!" She yelled.

Realizing they were still deaf, Andrea pinched the bridge of her nose. "Good grief."

"What?!"

* * *

In the high altitude, there was a door at the top of at fifty-story-high building, which in terms of the dragon, was the length or size of its hand. As the winds roared, the door to the top was kicked down abruptly, revealing Craig trudging with several panting breaths. With heavy breathing, he looked around, seeing how ridiculously high they were.

"Well, looks like we've made it this far." He muttered.

Behind him was Ace, who kept up just as he said he was. The swordsman caught up to Craig, looking up at the monstrously huge creature that continued to soar above the sky. The greatest swordsman in the world looked up at the nose horn, where he caught sight of Xixen and Gengo holding on and watching them in a mocking fashion.

"Such a deplorable means of destruction. Xixen!" Ace exclaimed.

Craig's eyes widened as he watched the massive beast's head crane down to look at them. They both saw and took into account how it seemed to be lowering itself, its main horn directed towards the tower they stood on. The dragon let out a devastating roar that rattled the skies, making all of Tahunga rattle.

Xixen smirked as he and his associate held on. "Now, destroy!"

Craig and Ace bent their knees, both of them having swords in hand as the beast closed in on them. The tower shuddered as it looked like a meteor was heading their way. The attacking dragon seemed extremely slow, but it was closing in surprisingly thanks to gravity. When the beast's horn was but meters away, the tower was basically shaking in fright.

At that instant, Craig and Ace's eyes narrowed.

The dragon's face collided with the building, shattering it to pieces. The earthquake it caused spread across the vicinity, making everything within a 10-mile radius shatter and fall apart. All of the buildings in the area shattered, breaking apart like building blocks. Shockwaves and dust bellowed around the area, dust raging and cloaking everything at ground-level in a sandstorm.

In the distance, Cana and the others saw the large-scale destruction as they raced up a flight of stairs on the side of a building. Fortunately by that time, none of them were at low-ground. Natsu and Erza were both running up steps and looked to see the dragon attacking. Gray, Elfman, and Gajeel were also venturing forth and saw the destruction. Everyone couldn't believe what they saw.

"Cranky!" Cana shouted.

"Ace!" Andrea yelled.

As the dust and debris scattered, the monster dragon raised its body, ascending back into the sky. As the winds raged on, there were two figures seen attached to the nose horn. The two figures revealed themselves to be Ace and Craig, who were both hanging onto the side of the horn, which thankfully worked for their smaller sizes. They were able to evade the destruction and were thankfully in one piece…if not for their tattered clothing. Lucky in Craig's case, his shirt he wore for the day wasn't tarnished, if not filthy.

Craig winced as he clung on to dear life. He had one eye opened to look down to see the destruction below beneath. "What the hell?!"

"Such destruction!" Ace yelled through the winds. The swordsman clung onto dear life, looking in the opposite direction to see Xixen and Gengo maintaining balance, the former smirking calmly.

"Well, look like your sizes helped you out. Not bad." He commended. "A shoe with valleys of soles can't crush ants I suppose."

Ace's eyes narrowed. "Xixen!"

Gengo looked ready to retaliate. "Watch your mouth."

"At least, my friend." Xixen said. "No need to get so hasty. They survived the tallest building collapsing just now. What good would it be to not reward them for making it this far?"

Craig's grip tightened on the horn as he was feeling himself slip. "What do you want?!" He yelled.

Xixen looked at Craig, equally as amused. "Craig Crius, I presume? Yes, I'm familiar with that name as Jaguar brought that around fast. You're as equally as stubborn as they say you are. You also have a voracious pair of chompers to."

Craig opened his mouth, letting out another one of his signature prehistoric roars like a carnivore. The bellowing roar caught Ace and the other two by surprise. "You think this is a joke?!" He berated.

Xixen raised a brow, finally frowning. "A joke you say?" He repeated. "No, no. The only joke I think is funny, is how feeble your efforts are when there's no chance."

"And what gives you that conclusion?" Ace asked.

Xixen's malicious grin returned. "Hmmm. Very well, I guess you shall learn the truth. The truth of what has happened to Tahunga."

Craig and Ace said nothing as Xixen continued to speak.

"As you are aware, Tahunga is an island country of its own rights. It's got great rock formations, and great weather protection. This helped the life here evade large enemies in the past…including the centuries long before the dragons went extinct." He didn't bother looking at the sharpened eyes of Craig upon that fact. "With their invaluable defenses, Tahunga was a country that was basically a grounds where humans could learn and study about the dragons. The tropical climate was a nice little nesting grounds for dragons that were acceptable of human behavior. Together, it served as a private refuge. It was here that humans were able to learn about the secrets of withdrawing Dragon Slayer Magic into lacrima, giving them Dragon Slayer qualities."

' _Dragon Lacrima. Just like that light bulb back when we tussled.'_ Craig thought briefly as to when he and Laxus quarreled.

Xixen had his hand out in the roaring winds, smiling. "My ancestors were amongst the few people who helped transfer Dragon Slayer powers into the lacrima, which was abundant within the mines of Tahunga. Underneath the earth, however, there was a whole other world, where the so-called 'King of Tahunga' watched from the depths." His smirk darkened. "Have you guessed it yet…?"

Ace looked confused at first, but he thought back to that hole. "King of…Tahunga…" It was slowly processing, with the lacrima gathered, and then the monstrously huge dragon. His gaze slowly turned worrisome. "Wait a minute. Tahunga…those lacrima we saw…this dragon…" His eyes went wide with horror. "Oh no."

Craig's teeth gritted, a snarl emanating out of him realizing it as well. "Damn this prick. Should've known the answer lied right beneath our feet." He cursed.

"Ah, I see you've realized it." His arms stretched out to his sides, giving a general expression. "This. My friends, is the king himself!"

The dragon opened its mouth, letting out another bellowing roar that rattled the gray skies. The shaking of the dragon itself made Craig and Ace wince as their spines shuddered. Both looked back at the enemy.

"This was known as Tahungadon; the Titan Dragon. Back in the lost documents that my great grandparents have spoken of, they had one or two tales of the great Tahungadon, and how it has lived for thousands of years. It had found the isolated island of Tahunga, which is what it called its new home. With his large size, he governed the island, until humans at long last were accepted into society. Tahunga went underground, enjoying the peace and comfort. Eventually his lifespan expired, and to pay tribute to his guardian role, the Tahunga citizens and dragons alike built a grave of their treasures in his honor, forever sealing it to be forgotten. And thus, humans from then on ruled over Tahunga, with the burial forgotten within the confines of time."

Craig kept a tight grip, growling. "So you're using Tahungadon, just to make the world pay for disregarding history?!"

Xixen looked offended. "You don't understand!" He yelled. "Yes, some things are best left forgotten, but this is not the case! Dragons have been with us from the start. Why would we want to ruin such a bond? Why did they have to go extinct? What I could not fathom…" His fists clutched. "Was how people actually felt safe, when they knew the dragons died out." His eyes showed an immense anger. "So, I've made it my goal. I will make everyone in Tahunga regret discarding the great founder and protector! With my Ethereal Magic, I have perfected in drawing the power of Dragon Slayer powers and pour its manifestation back into Tahungadon!"

"He's gone mad." Ace grunted.

Craig's eyes narrowed as he also grunted. "Dumbass…" He knew full well of why things were best meant forgotten; it's been drilled into him far too much.

Xixen regained his calm composure, overlooking the country from high above. "Gengo."

"Yes, sir?"

"They have what they want. Rid them."

"Understood."

Craig's eyes widened. "What are you-?!" Suddenly, Gengo disappeared like walking through an invisible door, somehow reappearing in front of Craig. With an elbow to Craig's ribs, the pain flared in the man's body. His grip loosened, and the dragon defying gravity only made it that harder. Craig finally lost his grip, plummeting far below. Eventually, with Ace unable to use his magic, he was caught off guard as well. He followed Craig as they descended down onto the ground.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Craig roared. Though he was able to restore his balance, he was still plummeting hundreds of feet. He looked down, eye narrowed from the wind pounding his face. He briefly thought back to when he survived a fall like this, where it was hundreds of feet up. That's where he learned the Sky Sunder attack.

Before he could recount and think as to how in the world he could catch himself, he felt a sudden yank, which seized him and pulled him through the atmosphere.

Ace continued to fall, until he too was caught successfully. "What…?"

Both realized they were soaring, as though they had wings; in Craig's case, again. Both looked back over their shoulders, realizing that they saw black and blue…literally.

"You?!" Craig bellowed, seeing Happy carry him.

"A-aye!" Happy strained. His face was pale, and he was flapping profusely. "Your cuffs and weights are so heavy!" He strained as he was doing his best to hold Craig up, but Craig's added weight was not helping Happy in the remote slightest, unlike Andrea.

Ace looked up to Lily, who was carrying him. "You're that black feline."

Lily peeked over his shoulder. "Evergreen helped us finish with the evacuation. Tahunga's surface should be secured since we guided everyone to the harbors. We wrapped it up and saw you falling."

"I see. Thank you for your assistance."

The two Exceeds sailed down from the sky – Happy was practically falling – and they both descended onto one of the large buildings still intact, where everybody else was.

"Hey. Look, I think that's them!" Gray shouted.

Evergreen crossed her arms. "Well they're sure coming in fast."

Natsu waves up to them. "Hey, down here!"

Cana saw Craig, the two instantly meeting the other with their usual glares. Though they were grateful the other was still alive, they were also equally as annoyed they had to see the other's stupid face.

Happy dropped Craig like a bomb, where Craig landed in front on a knee, his massive weight in his leg weights and cuffs making his weight so much larger that the section of the roof caved in a little. Compared to that, Ace landed on his two feet.

"That was a close one. Are you both alright?" Elfman asked.

Ace nodded. "Yes, we're just fine. Thank you."

"What?!" Andrea shouted.

Ace turned towards her, looking perplexed. "I thought I had just explained."

"We can't hear you! That guy we fought made us deaf for awhile!" Cana shouted.

Craig raised a brow. "What?!" He looked pissed. "Well then how the hell am I supposed to enjoy seeing her feel insulted if she can't even hear me?!" He yelled.

"What?!" Cana shouted.

Craig's eyes narrowed, his throat reverberating with annoyance. "Then again…" He raised a mischievous brow. "Hey! Brownie! You smell worse than a five-day-old diaper! And your fashion sense makes children feel offended! And I hope your sandals snap so you fall over into a sandbox!"

"What?!" Cana shouted.

Craig turned away, smirking. "You know what…" He looked back at Cana, who was just looking at him with inquiry. That only served to annoy Craig further, retracting his statement. "…nevermind. It's no fun if she doesn't do those stupid faces whenever I breathe in her face." He groaned.

Erza pointed ahead. "Look!"

Everyone turned back ahead to see the dragon flapping over the center of town. It remained stationary while its winds made a small gust breeze its way towards everyone else. As it did. Xixen raised both if his arms, where ethereal energy began to rise up and shudder the land. As the earth shuddered once again, everyone saw the huge hole in the center of Tahunga beginning to quake. They all saw a large amount of lights slowly brighten up the hole. It was then they all caught a glimpse as to what it really was that began to float upwards.

Craig's eyes widened. "What's he doing?"

Ace's eyes did the opposite, they narrowed. "This looks bad."

As the Dragon Lacrima glowed and levitated high around the Tahungadon, Xixen's smirk widened. He never felt so alive. He continued to maintain his hands to his sides, where he continued to make the Dragon Lacrima pour up from the massive hole, all of the hundreds upon hundreds of lacrima at last encompassing the dragon, glowing brighter.

As the dragon released another roar, Tahunga shuddered once again, nearby buildings falling apart. Xixen disregarded the volume and looked on in delight. "Now…" His eyes narrowed on the Fairy Tail group, mainly Ace and Craig. "Time for retribution."

* * *

 **Chapter 35 is out! How was it guys? Did it suffice? I had to make sure I got this done in less than 5 days. Fortunately, I managed to get the 16K in 4 days. I wanted to update earlier, but I have this thing called work that I do. At any rate, made extra CraigxCana bickering, and got ll of the elite fights over with.**

 **As always, share your thoughts, comment, and review. Thanks for reading, and next chapter shall be the conclusion of the Tahunga Arc! Until next time! :)**


	36. Tahungadon Counterattack

The small group was open to the howling of the large beast that was in the skies, wings stretched far and wide to show how intimidating its reanimated state was. With Xixen and Gengo riding its head, the overgrown Titan Dragon had all the power to decimate any who stood in their way. However, it was not without competition.

Natsu turned towards his blue feline friend who had wings still spread. "Alright, Happy, time for this Dragon Slayer to do what he does best!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy ascended, carrying Natsu up from the shuddering ground and off towards the territory that lied ahead.

Gajeel looked ahead with his own resolution. "Hey, what the hell am I just standing here for! Hold up, Salamander! Lily, let's rock!" He yelled. His black Exceed complied and assisted in helping Gajeel into the air. Both Exceeds flapped their wings, carrying the two Dragon Slayers towards the roaring Titan Dragon that bellowed in the distance. As they raced on, Natsu showed an excited expression, one greater than normal. He couldn't wait to do what he does best and destroy.

Ace watched as the four went off, leaving him to govern the others. "Craig, everyone, remain careful…" He unsheathed the great sword of Katsyu and held it with not one hand, but two. His grip remained tight as his bloodshot gaze remained stable. His eyes remained stiff as stone walls as his vision reflected the dragon.

Everyone began to feel the air around them twisting. The massive twist in the atmosphere was cutting off brief oxygen from Craig, which began to rise and fall as a massive level of Magic Power was flowing with immense abundance into the sword.

Erza's gaze began to shudder. _'This Magic Power…it's-it's off the charts!'_ She could've sworn her own heart stopped.

"What are you…?" Cana trailed off.

Evergreen stepped back, her gaze getting worrisome as the magic in the atmosphere was pouring into the blade. "Is he gathering magic?"

Andrea, unlike the two other women, seemed thrilled. "Oooh! Yes! It's Ace's ultimate slash technique!" She chimed.

Craig looked at Ace as well, he too was unfazed, but he did give a leery expression. "So you're pulling out that stunt?" He questioned wearily.

"Uh, Cranky, what's going on?" Cana asked, but she asked quite loudly as she was still somewhat deaf.

Craig put an arm out to his side, ceasing Cana from advancing ahead. "You might wanna stand back if you don't wanna end up diced into pieces." He wearily urged, much to everyone's confusion. Craig was normally the guy who…then again, he was a mystery with how miserably screwed up he was. They complied, standing back as they watched Ace's clothing beginning to levitate.

As the Dragon Slayers came flying in at full speed with their Exceeds, miles away, Xixen stared at them incoming with a malicious smirk. Clearly he wasn't so concerned as it looked like flying ants heading their way. The winds in the high altitude continued to howl and the adversary manipulating the revived beast was ready. He only scoffed and allowed his own magic to defend.

The Dragon Lacrima in the sky glowed brighter, bright enough to where they could've been mistaken for miniature suns. This caused the Dragon Slayers to raise brows.

"What's going on?" Natsu wondered.

"How should I know? Just keep flying in high!" Gajeel yelled.

Xixen snapped his fingers, and at that moment, the hundreds of lacrima fired very small beams, a fashion similar to lasers. All of them were small, but they shot fast as spears. As they traveled through the sky, it looked like a rainbow beaming. Natsu and Gajeel went wide-eyed, seeing the attack head their way. Screaming out at the barrage heading their way, their Exceeds began to maneuver. They slipped and dodged past every beam they could, staying alive as every blast had Dragon Slayer might embedded within them.

"Careful where you're flying, Happy!" Natsu shouted.

"Sorry-whoa!" Happy jerked towards the left, evading a blast as cold as ice. Was it Sub-Zero Dragon Slayer Magic? Was it Arctic Dragon Slayer? It mattered nit. A single inch and it would've frozen his wing.

"Here we go!" Gajeel and Lily howled as they blitzed passed several lacrima blasts, closing the gap equally as fast as Natsu and Happy. They all made it through the field of lacrima blasts, finally reaching the giant face of the enormous monster. With eager, shouts, they unleashed their might.

" **Iron Dragon's Sword!** "

" **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!** "

Natsu made a fireball overhead and threw it down onto the snout, as to where Gajeel made an elongated sword of iron that reached down and stabbed the snout. The fireball exploded, and the sword met skin. As a clanging sound was heard and a flash diminished, the two recoiled from their attacks, wanting to see what they did.

The smoke settled, revealing the spot Gajeel struck wasn't even dented, and the spot where Natsu struck was barely sizzling.

"What?!" Natsu bellowed.

"That did nothing at all?!" Gajeel exclaimed.

Xixen smirked at their efforts on vain. "Hmph, calling yourselves Dragon Slayers. You can't harm a giant when you're just a fly. Your powers are futile."

Natsu could feel his anger spike. "Shut up! We'll just hit harder!" He puffed his cheeks and began to ascertain more magic from the atmosphere. " **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " To cope with his strength needed, Natsu bellowed out a streaming blast of fire, which was like a torrent that spilled onto the Tahungadon's massive face It one saw from a distance it looked like a baby firefly on the face of a raging animal. In a sense, it looked severely small. The smoke cleared, and the same result as last time occurred, and Natsu could've sworn that the beast's scales were harmed at all. "Not a scratch?!"

" **Iron Dragon's Roar!** " It was Gajeel's turn to attack. Puffing his cheeks and opening his mouth, he fired a tornado of metallic whirlwind that swerved towards the beast's neck, where Lily was obliged to direct him. Hitting the neck with his breath attack, Gajeel hoped or some serious damage. Once the attack settled, he saw that the Tahungadon wasn't remotely scratched. "Not even a single scratch?"

"Years from underground pressure really has its perks. Iron and all other forms of magic are so small and inferior that it's merely bouncing off." Xixen explained. "Face it, you are only wasting Magic Power."

Natsu, however, only showed spite. "C'mon, c'mon…! There's gotta be a way! Size doesn't always matter! We're Dragon Slayers! You'll go down when we go all out!"

Xixen's eyelids lowered a little. _'My real concern…'_ He looked in the far distance, seeing Ace and Craig. _'Is those two.'_

* * *

Ace was taking in a very deep breath. He was taking whatever sweet air he could and breathed out to cleanse his mind. What he was doing was taking an immense toll on his stamina and will. His grip was tightening, the pressure and intense focus converging onto his blade. Katsyu was looking sharper every second.

Despite the questioning going on in everyone's mind, Andrea and Craig both knew full well what was gonna happen. They could feel their own skin grow uncomfortable as time marched onto a full minute now. The glow around Ace's blade had begun to ascertain so much pressure that the ceiling they stood on was about ready to give in.

Erza's fists clutched. _'What unfathomable strength he's manipulating. Is he…is he growing stronger infinitely?'_ She thought.

Ace's widened eyes zeroed in, his bloodshot gaze had begun to sharpen to a heightened degree, so much that the corners of his yes began to drip blood from fatigue and exertion. Despite how his magic was harming his eyes, he got a full high-definition figure of Tahungadon and the location in front. At that exact instant, the pressure ceased.

Craig's eyes narrowed. "…everyone get back!"

Ace raised his sword into the sky, shimmering so loudly it ranged everyone's ears. For a split second, time froze; all had turned black and gray. Their hearts stopped, with that not even being half a second's time.

"The ultimate slash technique that shall cleanse the world. The truest form of cutting atoms and the revolving of the earth around the sun." Ace's red eyes faced the dragon, ready to slash. "Now, split apart the hopeless, and give birth to justice… **DIVINE SWORD OF WILL – CALAMITY REVOLUTION!** "

At that singular instant, Ace brought the sword down. The sword came down so hard and so quick that Erza couldn't keep track of it. As he slashed, a blinding light traveled across the ground, expanding as it looked like a massive wave of bright light expanding and getting far greater than Tahunga itself. The bright light also emitted blistering shockwaves, which sent winds around that obliterated buildings and towns alike to diced chunks. In the far distance, Xixen frowned, hos actually gaze widening out of shock and surprise. He watched as the bright light closed in, leaving him to feel his own heart jump. Natsu and Gajeel looked back to see something head their way, in which they hurried and got out if the direction it was heading for. A moment passed and the bright shockwave suddenly turned off, but on the other sides of the rock formation behind the dragon, it was another story. There were several glints before the bright wave ran straight through the formations as large as mountains. The shockwave went all the way out towards the sea, reaching about two miles out, making seawater spout like giant tidal waves.

The bright light finally faded, and Craig uncovered, along with everyone else. Craig kept a solidified and casual gaze, while at the same time startled. "Well I'll be damned…"

Erza's eyes went wide with horror. "Im…possible…"

Natsu's surprise was as equal as anyone else's. "This can't be for real, can it…?"

"No way…" Gray muttered.

No one could say anything. What was there to say? Andrea and Erza were the most shocked one could say, seeing a swordsman outdo them by miles on end, literally. When the attack was finished, the most startling feature was that the entire country was cut in half. A large open crack was opened up so wide and so deep that everyone could see the underground port, which was at least fifty-feet below. The obliterated crack ran through all of Tahunga; the underground caverns clearly visible for all to see. The sliced trail traveled for miles, reaching the dragon. The dragon's abdominal region ascertained a serious scrape, borderline bleeding. Behind the dragon, the mountain of rock formations were split in two, and behind, stretching for another two miles, the sweater had a breach in it, sliced in half, literally. When everyone looked up, they realized that their shock surmounted to no end.

Erza's eyes widened, her heart pouncing. "The sky…" The clouds were also sliced apart, giving way to a blue sky. Straight up and going for miles, the open rift in the gray sky meant one thing. "Ace can even cut the clouds?!" The swordswoman was left speechless as her gaze reverted back to Ace. _'Is this truly the full extent of the world's greatest? I never imagined will alone could decimate an entire country…'_

Cana stared ahead, mouth gaping at what he saw. Though her hearing was repairing a little, she was still witnessing the unfathomable. "You're kidding." She looked at Craig, who was staring with a serious gaze forward. "This…is the level of strength Cranky's acquaintances are?"

"Awesome~! That's what I gotta learn!" Andrea declared.

The Exceeds were so in shock they almost forgot they were still carrying Natsu and Gajeel. They stared down at Tahungadon as its left shoulder running straight down ascertained a superficial wound. What they saw could not be ignored. It was shocking enough that a swordsman obliterated Tahunga in a straight line, decimating the mountains and seas alike, but a _dragon_?! What was Ace? Dragon scaled were so hard that only Dragon Slayer Magic could harm them. There was no way Ace was a Dragon Slayer, so how could a swordsman with the greatest skill in the world cause a critical hit that two actual Dragon Slayers couldn't do? The actions that boiled up left Natsu stiff.

"No way…" The pinkette stared as the Tahungadon was still airborne, yet it had a dried trail on the body. His clutched fists began to shake.

"Natsu?" Happy asked worriedly.

"How…how are we not doing anything? We're Dragon Slayers, so why isn't this guy down yet?"

Gajeel looked over at Natsu, seeing his frustration. In a way, the Iron Dragon Slayer could sympathize with what went on in his head. He was a Dragon Slayer with his own pride, and yet he was outclassed. He knew better than to question things by now, especially seeing the horrors and the strength of the people Craig had to fight and endure. Natsu, however, was not Gajeel. The Fire Dragon Slayer wanted to be the strongest, and yet he wasn't doing his job, and someone had just done it for him.

Natsu sped back in. "Come on! We're not done yet!" He roared. His fellow Iron Dragon Slayer followed behind, backing up Natsu.

Xixen looked down, seeing the superficial wound on Tahungadon. _'He actually managed to inflict a hit onto the Titan Dragon. His years of swordsmanship…I was right all along to suspect Ace being a threat. However…'_ Ace looked back at the far distance, seeing Ace struggling to stand. _'It seems that he used every ounce of focus to deter me. He's reached his limit.'_

Ace fell to a knee, covering his mouth as red began to cover the palm and fingers once more. He almost lost a hold on Katsyu, yet barely held on in the process. His eyes were bleeding, his coughing overfilling his lungs with heinous germs.

"Ace!" Andrea got to a knee to support him. "Ace, are you alright?"

Ace coughed some more, a few good seconds before he lowered his head. His breathing was heavy, his chest huffing out a lot of unsound breathing. "I am…" He panted in between momentarily. "…sorry, but that is the last of my strength." He looked up ahead once more, the large dragon flapping its enormous wings once more, making a small gust that blew towards the ground. Ace and everyone there held their ground as it felt like a small tempest almost kicked them up. His eyes narrowed.

"I only managed to graze it." His eyes closed. "I'm sorry, if only I had Dragon Slayer qualities, I could've done a lot more." He sounded like he was in regret, and he grunted as he felt tremendous pain flow through his body. The recoil from his slash left him in pain, so much that he winced as he inhaled.

Elfman looked ahead, his eyes narrowed. "Well, at least we know that thing isn't invincible."

Gray put hands to his hips. "Well now we gotta find a way to beat the guy controlling it, or deal with that dragon."

Erza stepped forward, requipping a second katana into her hand. "The obvious choice is to defeat the leader of the Dragon Emperor Society. Defeat him, that thing is sure to return to the grave where it belongs. Everyone!"

Andrea got what was left of her swords out. "Let's pick up where Ace left off!"

Evergreen smirked. "We'll deal with him no problem."

However, unlike the many who appeared to be anxious to get up there, Craig just kept weary steps in the general area. His eyes narrowed, looking suspiciously ahead as he saw something wrong ahead. He could see the hundreds of lacrima surrounding the Tahungadon were still intact, something that Ace was unable to cut. The supposed swordsman looked startled as he saw the hundreds of lacrima glowing again.

Cana looked over to see Craig not as glee or as happy as the others. In fact, his expression left her equally as weary. "Wait a second…" She looked back ahead, seeing the lacrima glowing in the far distance. "Uh, guys…?"

Erza and everyone looked back to find that the Dragon Lacrima surrounding the dragon had begun to glow again, firing up charges for the second time. All of their hopes of getting closer were put to a halt.

Back up front, Natsu and Gajeel were still unleashing fireballs, roars, and spears of their respectful nature, but after minutes of trying, nothing was working. Natsu was using every last bit of his strength to bring the beast down. He was hitting in the massive gut for crying out loud, and not even a small charred spot. He stopped to realize that all around, the lacrima were glowing again.

"Wait…" Natsu's horrors began to fill as he saw where the trajectory was aimed, namely at a certain high point on the second tallest building of Tahunga, which housed a certain group, and a redhead. His eyes widened. "Erza! No!"

Xixen extended his arm forward, ready to obliterate them. "Now know this! Though unlike the other dragons, the Tahungadon's roars are so potent that they leveled islands as large as this! I may not have that kind of power for a full blast, but I think half-strength is more than enough to wipe you all off the face of the earth! Goodbye, Ace Hunter and friends!"

At that instant, the hundreds of lacrima fired small beams of the Dragon Slayer Magic they had dwelling within. The hundreds of small beams were all closing in from the miles upon miles apart, becoming a full-scale rainbow beam that's been combined. The mass and length was so long that it looked like a small beam that could indeed destroy a single city in Tahunga. They ploughed over buildings, shaking the earth and shattering the wind resistance like it were glass. The attack closed in on Ace and friends, looking very similar to the Jupiter Cannon, only ten times greater in size.

Erza moved to use her Adamantine Armor, hoping to block it, but what then? The armor barely held its own against a Jupiter Cannon, now they have to deal with one ten time greater. Still, it was a risk she had to take. "Stand back, everyone!" She declared, advancing in her Adamantine Armor and watched the attack close in. She brought both shields ahead, ready to block. "I'll stop this!"

"Erza, no!" Cana shouted.

"Are you crazy?! You'll get blown to smithereens!" Andrea warned.

"Titania!" Evergreen exclaimed.

Erza spread her feet apart, weight shifted forward and ready for the full blunt of the massive blast. The ones behind her could barely watch as the beam reached them, making them flinch and brace for impact.

The entire building shuddered and shook violently as the beam supposedly engulfed them. Everyone there heard the sound of hazardous grunts, but as luck would have it, it wasn't resonating from Erza. It was elsewhere.

Gray opened his eyes, seeing the beam pass them. "Whoa, what the heck?" He looked up, seeing hundreds of rainbows fly all around them like they were going through a tunnel. "What happened?"

"I…I don't know." Elfman said.

"Are we inside the actual beam?" Andrea wondered. She looked suspiciously around for any remnants of clues, but she found little answers. It was only when she looked ahead and saw what was happening that her heart nearly stopped. A heaping gasp escaped her mouth. "Im…possible…"

Erza opened her eyes, realizing that she was still in one piece. Looking down at her armor, the suit was still intact. Not a scratch. "What's this?"

Ace's wounded eyes widened. "Ahead!"

Erza looked straight, seeing what was causing this scenario to occur. Her eyes went wide with vivid shock as she – and mostly Cana – were the most perplexed. In front of Erza, on the very brink of the building and barely maintaining footing, there he was. Craig. The cranky individual was doing it; he was using his arms and swirling and converging the energy that was supposed to be engulfing them.

"Grrraaaahhhh!" He yelled, mustering up his chi and using the energy waves of the attack and drawing it into a single point.

"My word…" Ace was at a loss for what had to be said. What could he say? Craig was using an unknown means to draw it into a single point.

Elfman, Gray, Evergreen, and Andrea stared with no words. They couldn't fathom how Craig was doing that.

"What is he doing?!" Elfman yelled.

"Hey, look!" Gray pointed out. "Doesn't that look like something that he did against Laxus?"

Evergreen gasped at the realization. "You're right. It does look similar to that."

Cana stared ahead, her knees almost giving in. They would've been annihilated, even with Erza's defense, and yet Craig stepped up out of the blue, and what was shocking to an extended degree was how he was defending in the same manner he used that one chi gimmick against Laxus a short while ago. Craig was taking in the center of the attack, drawing in the energy to a singular sphere, swiping his arms and swirling them around an ever-growing sphere in the center of his chest.

"Cranky…"

Craig let out a loud grunt yet again as he recalled that same vision he had against Laxus. He had never forgotten it, but he didn't disregard it either. It took constant thinking for him to understand. There were those chi blades that he learned to use, and then there was that other chi move. The latter was what seemed to benefit, and thankfully, he was drawing in so much Dragon Slayer power into a rainbow sphere that it was bigger than a bowling ball.

Xixen's eyes narrowed. "What's this?"

The energy exhausted from the 'roar' diminished, finally letting up. As all of the energy dissipated like fire, Xixen and Gengo both looked ahead, horror striking them hard as even though a sizeable fraction of the city they were in was reduced to rubble, the fact was that the one building everyone was on was still in one piece, everyone still alive. It was a moment of pure awe and bewilderment.

"S-sir…" Gengo was caught baffled with what transpired. What was there to say other than what just happened? They saw Craig was still in front, and he had a condensed amount of raw energy swirling in the shape of a sphere, which exerted unstable bubbles and waves all around. It looked like it was gonna blow.

Natsu's eyes widened. His heart skipped a beat when he realized Erza was okay, but then he felt his heart stop when he saw Craig standing in front, feeling an unimaginable swell surging. For some reason, the Dragon Slayer could feel the estrange force escalate from that single point. Whatever he was sensing, Craig was able to ascertain all of that energy and compress it. As impossible as the feature may have seemed, all of that immense Magic Power that was able to level an entire city was compressed into something a lone man made.

Craig was grunting, teeth gritting so hard that bone could be reduced to dust. He was ascertaining so much strain. He could feel his muscles pull. The strain was so potent that he could've sworn that he could feel his own nerves crackle with the urge to snap. Still, Craig persevered and kept suppressing, moving around the sphere with his rams, going left and right, maintaining a solid core. AT long last, when he got enough energy stored, he unleashed it full blast.

" **Energy Arts – Bide Exploder!** "

With a massive shout, Craig bellowed louder than a dinosaur. The small sphere in hand finally gave in and erupted, becoming a massive beam that was of rainbow colors that brightened up the sky. Copious abundance of dust and the building they stood on broke apart, the entire front of said building ripping off like present wrapping paper. Everyone behind him screamed out as they were nearly blown off the rooftop by the unmeasurable shockwaves that nearly split open the roof. Compared to how big it was before when it was launched at Craig, the blast unleashed from Craig went blazing ahead, obliterating even the ground. It was so massive that it rivaled the size of the dragon due to the compression multiplication Craig's chi concept had. Natsu and Gajeel and everyone gaped their mouths and got out of the way as the blast beamed after Tahungadon.

All of Tahunga was engulfed in an earthquake of unbelievable proportions. The impact of Craig's counter shook the earth and raged the rock formations all around the country, making some fragments chip off even. The Tahungadon's entire front was hit head on by the largest attack ever countered. It was worse than a meteor impact is what Fairy Tail could say, because ripples bellowed out, expanding the rift in the sky to where it was an open hole for sunlight to reach out of. All of Tahunga was within sunlight again, while the enormous Tahungadon was shot down by the impact, roaring as scales were chipped off. Its underside had suffered considerable damage, and as it fell backwards, the spikes that ran all the way down to the tail were decimated. It fell over, its enormous body had leveled all of a single city of the 12 that Tahunga was made up of. It was a disaster as not only was the beast knocked out of the sky, but the rock formation – the same one Ace sliced right through – was also swallowed in the blast wave, completely annihilated, leaving an opening to Tahunga.

Evergreen's mouth gaped after the several minutes passed by, the rumbling starting to quell. She stared at the fallen dragon, her shock overwhelming anything she could've said. "Oh my…"

Erza's mouth gaped, her eyes shuddering. "Unbelievable…he couldn't have…"

Ace wasn't gaping his mouth like the others, but his shock was on par. "What on earth was all of that power?"

Gray got to his knees, his shock so great he was paling hard. "Did…did Craig just….?"

"He knocked that thing out of the sky…with its own power returned…" Elfman muttered.

Craig was having a hard time breathing. His muscles were pulled like crazy. Every time he breathed, he could feel a pain in his chest. His lightheadedness resulted in him suddenly getting to both knees. His head was craned up towards the blue sky, his mouth gaping as he was begging for constant air, no matter how much it pained.

"Cranky!" Cana scooted on over, looking down at Craig. "Craig!" She gasped when she saw his arms and legs, the shock she had rising. _'His arms, the veins are purple!'_ She looked back at his face, seeing how pale he was looking. _'Cranky…'_

Craig let out a last huff before the color began to come back to his face. His sharp sea blue eyes cascaded up towards Cana, seeing her hover over him with worry. As he caught his breath, he was able to get some movement within his arms at least, though it pained him a little.

"Brownie…" He groaned.

"What is it?" She asked.

As Craig looked at her, his gaze suddenly turned despondent. "You are violating my freakin space, you perverted female."

Cana's eye twitched once, then a second time, and then she went full-blown exasperated. "The hell is with you?!" She yelled. "I just got my hearing recovered only to hear _that_?! You ungrateful vagabond!"

Craig grew a tick mark and shot up from where he sat, as if all his energy had returned. "Then why don't you go back to being deaf or something?!"

"Because whenever I see you move your mouth, I always feel insulted!"

"The thought of you is bad enough! Now you go violating my space when I can barely feel my blood go through my body?!"

"I violated your space in bed!"

"And I wash the sheets almost every day to rid of your dirty germs!"

"You gross me out with how you eat raw meat!"

"You gross me out with those huge things bouncing around! This is no time to seduce me, moron!"

"You're just asking for trouble! You nearly get blown to pieces and you disregard it?! You got problems!"

Craig's face grew despondent. "And I'm so~ blessed you're one of them." He turned away, back towards the dragon that fell in the distance, dust bellowing and rock crumbling. _'But, Brownie wasn't wrong. That last attack made me draw in as much chi as I could. I nearly collapsed if it wasn't for me looking back at the clear mind part.'_ He looked back down at his arms, slowly moving his fingers around. _'That was a lot of chi I had to manipulate, but still…'_ His eyes narrowed. _'This fight isn't over. I'll do it a hundred more times if it means shutting down that thing!'_

Xixen coughed within the dust cloud, pain flaring from that drop. It was like he fell from a tower and survived…luckily. Finding a grip on the scaled chipped on the snout, he looked around, realizing how damaged the beast was now. His shock began to spout into exasperation as they thought of that last move played.

"Damn that man." He growled. "He wants to prevent history from making a claim? Then fine, let us destroy him first. Gengo."

Gengo appeared right next to him, a few good dirt stains on his body. He waved the dirt away, trying to get a clear view around him. He saw Xixen and processed his command. "Yes, Master Xixen." He declared. "I'll make sure he's not a bother again."

The ground began to shudder once more. The lacrima within the atmosphere had begun glowing yet again. Though the glow seemed a little faint compared to last time, it still meant power resonated. Tahunga once again was rapture within an earthquake, which occurred as the Tahungadon had begun to arise once more.

Though still inflicted, it got its second wind back and let out a shout, which sent loud soundwaves through the atmosphere, enough to make Natsu and Gajeel get blown away yet again.

"Looks like that thing is getting back up for more." Cana figured.

"Yeah, big duh." Craig said. His right eye shut as he suddenly winced. _'Damnit, come on, I can't breakdown again!'_

The building beneath them all suddenly began to shudder, fragments of the sides beginning to fall to the ground. The shuddering and the dismantling of the structure was rattling everyone down to the very own. This caused uneasy tension which left even Craig to be aware as to what was happening. Collapsing.

"We're going down!" Elfman shouted. He adjusted his foot just as the section of the building caved in. When Elfman looked down into the hole, he saw that everything was literally falling apart.

Evergreen activated her wings, getting into the atmosphere and of the rattling tower, which was beginning to tilt. "I can only carry one person, guys! Think of something!"

"We know!" Gray screamed.

Craig looked back at Cana, pointing at her with a twisted brow. "You!"

"What now?" Cana shouted. "Are you gonna imply how smelly I am!"

Craig gave a despondent look as he was still. "You said it, not me. Anyways! Use your magic!" He retorted.

Cana blinked. "My…magic?" She gasped.

"Now you get it! Turn yourself and everyone into cards! Have the primidone carry us all the way to the dragon! They either won't fire those things when we're in close-range, or they'll lower their output so as to not harm the dragon! Whichever, it'll give us an advantage!" He explained. "Well quit being a slowpoke and do it already!"

Cana reached into her purse. "Alright! I got it!" She scornfully shouted. Once she had a deck ready, she looked at everyone as the building was coming down. "Everyone hang on! This is gonna get rough!" the cards began to glow. " **Card Dimension!** " In a bright flash, Erza and the others felt reality distort around them, their shock turning south when everything suddenly got bigger for them. The entire group, excluding Evergreen, had become cards. They were all neatly folded into a deck, where they sat patiently on the building.

In a hurry, Evergreen swooped down and seized all the cards. As she held them tight in her hands, she flew high out, not bothering looking back as the roof finally collapsed, along with the massive tower. The entire structure went crashing down, filling the streets with a dust storm and raining debris.

* * *

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!** "

" **Iron Dragon's Roar!** "

Another breath attack from the two Dragon Slayers, and yet the same thing happened. As they fired at one spot against the Tahungadon as it slowly arose, no damage was accumulated. The spot they shot at was completely fine, if not damaged already by Ace and Craig.

"Damnit!" Natsu yelled. "We're freakin Dragon Slayers! Damnit! Go down!"

As the gargantuan titan began to get a foot underneath, which rattled the few buildings it stepped on, Xixen and Gengo were trying to ascertain their balance as the head moved up and down, coordinating with the dragon's fatigue. Scales were severely damaged, and that left only insult to injury for Natsu as he inspected the beast. Craig and Ace did far more than what 50,000 mages could do. Was that even possible? Was that even fair?

"You fools! I'll get rid of pests like you!" Xixen shouted. He reached up towards them. "HRAH!"

A blue Dragon Lacrima glowed right beside Natsu, catching the Dragon Slayer and Happy both off guard. Both were engulfed in a bright blue ray as slick as water, a hydraulic blast that was packed full of pressure and got Natsu and Happy to descend several feet.

"Salamander!" Gajeel shouted.

"Happy!" Lily screamed.

Both managed to regain balance thankfully, and then the two looked up, seeing as how they were just below the lacrima field, where hundreds were present. To say this was a shock caught one of them by surprise.

"Hey! Where did these things come from?!" Natsu shouted.

"Seriously, you dumbass?! We've been maneuvering around them and trying to hit that Tahungadon for an hour now and you just realized its power source?!" Gajeel screamed.

Happy sulked. "His poor brain."

Natsu looked around, inspecting the domain. Despite the numerous lacrima centered around them, they smelled dragon. They knew the Tahungadon's power resonated from the lacrima, but at the same time, Natsu knew the only way that worked for him was to attack head on. It wasn't ideal, but if he attacked the lacrima, they would all go and attack him instead. It was one or the other. As he contemplated, he picked up a figure flying from the distance. "Huh?"

As the figure closed in, she had a stack of cards in hand. She seemed to be familiar.

"It's Evergreen!" Happy cheered.

"What is she doing here?" Lily asked.

The lacrima fired as Xixen reached for Evergreen. At the command, about fifty Dragon Lacrima fired a variety of elemental blasts. Darkness, lava, clouds, frost, and various draconic qualities raced towards Evergreen, but she had a way of countering.

" **Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!** "

She waved her arm to the side, unleashing energy needles made of concentrated fairy dust. The torrent of yellow needles intercepted all of the attacks, resulting in a large-scale explosion, enveloping several lacrima in a smoke cloud. This allowed obscuring vision to be an asset in the event of Evergreen. With the smoke as cover, she hurried and flew down towards the dragon's snout, close to where Xixen and Gengo were at. Once she landed, the smoke cleared, revealing her on the battlefield.

"Sir." Gengo said, but then Evergreen held out the deck.

The Fairy Mage smirked. "Now, come out and play!" At her call, the top card of the deck surfaced, forming into Cana as she was standing in front of the Fairy Mage.

The CARd Mage swiped her arm, using her magic to made the deck glow. "Now, guys, come out!" AT her call, the cards all became bright flashes, which vanished briefly before transforming into the group again, with them on the dragon, everyone was ready for battle.

Elfman cracked his knuckles. "Alright, time to take down Dragon Lacrima, like real men!"

"I'll get freezing, pronto!" Gray declared.

Erza, still in her hakama pants and sarashi. Had her katanas ready. "We'll handle the power source."

Ace held Katsyu by the hilt, ready an aimed at his opponent, which was Xixen. "I shall deal with him then."

Cana held a card out. "Then Cranky and I will sick his little lapdog!"

In response to Brownie, Craig pulled out his blood red sword, unleashing a mind-blowing roar as he craned his head from one side to the other.

Xixen smirked at them, looking all the more confident. "So, you intend on beating me instead of the dragon, huh?" He inquired. "Well you better do it fast, because once this Tahungadon is back in the air, you won't have much time to save yourselves. Come and get me then!" He swiped his arms forward, and thus summoned several lacrima that were gathered around. He unleashed them, sending dozens of blasts of the concentrated magic each lacrima had against the group. Everyone scattered as the blasts diverged, coordinating against mainly Gray, Elfman, Erza, and Andrea.

As the blasts focused on them, Ace, Crag, and Cana all ran ahead towards Xixen and Gengo.

"Deal with those two. The big fish is mine." Xixen ordered.

Gengo nodded. "Yes, understood." He dashed forward, suddenly disappearing in a fashion similar to before.

Cana's eyes widened. "He's gone!" She gasped.

Craig pivoted, suddenly narrowing his eyes. With sword in hand, he swiftly pulled it up and blocked Gengo's sudden right hook. Upon impact, and using the flat end of the blade, Gengo was caught feeling time slow down, his shock beginning to overwhelm him as he flew backwards from the recoil. He regained footing upon landing, looking back at Craig as he stared placidly at him.

"…how did you know where I was?" Gengo asked.

"Spatial Magic. You shortened the distance by refracting space to close distance as if going through a window. This ain't my first rodeo." Craig said.

Cana whipped around, looking to where she saw where Gengo was. "If that's the case, then let's hit him where he sits still!" She pulled out a card, ready to strike at him. "Now, HRAH!" Her cards glowed and she shot them. She watched as the cards flourished a path, but Gengo closed his eyes and disappeared. He vanished as he stepped backwards, the cards instead exploding upon impact with scales, resulting in no damage whatsoever.

Without looking, Craig called out to Cana. "Behind you!"

Heeding his call, she pivoted and turned around, where Gengo reappeared as if reaching out of an invisible window. Gengo was again met with time slowing down as Cana had cards in hand, which she used as blades and tried to cut his hand. With the sharp edges, she grazed Gengo's palm, forcing him to retreat backwards.

He grunted as he held his palm, seeing the cut. "You brats." He growled.

Craig walked up to Cana's side, opening his mouth and emitting yet another roar. His head and neck were craned low, his steps sturdy. It really was intimidating to look at, especially with how sharp the teeth he had were. They looked like rows of shark teeth, incisors that could rip human flesh…and snap bone!

Gengo clutched his fists and readied an offensive. "You may have made it this far, but what can you do? You all exhausted your strength just from either attacking or blocking. Do you really think you can stop a dragon?" He retorted.

Craig tilted his neck to the side, cracking his neckbones. He looked back at Gengo, a narrow gaze fixated onto him. "Well you know what they say, you'll never know unless you really try." His grip tightened on his blood red sword, poised to strike.

Gengo's patience was getting thin. "You cocky little…" In his retaliation against Craig, he disappeared with his magic as he leaped to the side. He seemed to be closing the gap relatively quick as his upper body appeared above Craig. He went to strike him dead in the head, but then Craig raised his free arm, blocking with his cuffs. The shocking part was that he didn't even bother looking above him. His eyes widened out of pure shock, bewildering him beyond recognition.

Craig looked up at last, eyes narrowed as he nudged up and seized his wrist. Without even a snarky comment back, he twisted the man's wrist, driving him down against the dragon's massive scales. He slammed him down maliciously against his own head, making and intense shock rattle through him. As one could hear thudding penetrate the atmosphere, Craig let go, pivoted, and kicked him dead in the gut. The impact was so harsh that Gengo went flying backwards several yards, constantly tumbling and skidding against the rough skin of the dragon. As he stopped, Gengo's most critical pain derived from his skull and his gut, where Craig seemingly broke both.

Gengo struggled to stand, but regardless, he did manage. He slumped back up, a throbbing pain flaring. All he heard was footsteps approach him before he caught wind of a blur emerging from in front. With senses dulled from shock, Craig took advantage and clutched a fist.

" **Smash!** "

"Huh-?!" Gengo's vision only cleared just as Craig walked up and socked him on the face with his brute strength. The blow to the face again shot Gengo far away, falling onto his back.

Watching, Cana looked at Craig. "Hey, Cranky! I'm still here!" She berated.

Craig turned around to face her. He gave a blunt stare. "So?"

" _So_ , don't think you get all the action as well." Cana showed a smirk as she pulled out her tarot cards. "Step aside, and let me show you how to finish off someone."

His eyes narrowed. "Screw you. I'm faster."

"Sorry, ladies first."

"I went first from the start. You're more sluggish than you thought."

Cana grew a grim tick mark on her forehead. "Have you ever heard of privileges?"

"Yeah, and there's rights to! But you know me, _Brownie_ , I have such a complicated view on those most legit and meaningful things." He added the right amount of sarcasm as he looked to the heavens upon that explanation.

"You break rules as often as you break faces!" Cana pointed out.

"I'll break your spirits if you don't shut up!"

"I'll shut you up before I break your concentration."

Nearby, Gengo was getting back up groaning in pain. He rubbed the back of his head, looking at them berating one another.

"Concentration?! Your sense of concentration is as dull as that look you have in your eyes!"

"Yeah, and your look scares off bears!"

"Then why don't you go running off with them!"

"We're on a dragon!"

"Then get off the dragon!"

" _You_ get off! I was here first!"

"Yeah? Well I got a case of I-don't-care-it is. See how that works?"

"Well I don't care that you're a-!" Cana was suddenly grabbed from behind. Her neck was grabbed by Gengo, who used his magic and managed to seize Cana in a good hold. He pulled her away, catching the brunette by surprise. "What the-?!"

Gengo leered at Craig as he held her in a chokehold. "Don't come closer. Unless you wanna see her suffocate." He threatened.

Craig's eyes narrowed, lowly growling at the sudden dynamic change. He was so raptured in berating Brownie, that yet again, another calamity had occurred. Even so, he had to act. Although…

Cana coughed as she struggled to break free. "Hey! Cranky! Do something!" She yelled in a strained fashion.

Craig's gaze sharpened. "Shut up, Brownie." He stepped back, pulling his sword up. "Though all things considered, this is your fault." He added.

"WHAT?!" Cana yelled. Her shout made Gengo's ears ring a bit.

"You and I shouted constantly back when we were fighting that one army. How'd you let your reflexes get sloppy. Didn't you feel the distortion around you?"

Cana's teeth gritted. "You're mocking me of my ill-reflexes than save my life?! You ungrateful pig!"

Craig raised a brow. "Pig? That's funny. I'm only 18, and the ladies above me don't seem to mind."

Cana was flaring pretty bad. "Stop insulting and help me out so I can kill you a little!"

Gengo blinked. He was just staring ahead out of immense shock. He could not believe what he was seeing and hearing. _'Are they…are they seriously arguing as she's being a hostage?'_ He looked at Cana, who was gritting her teeth at Craig out of her own hate for him. _'They don't even care she's a hostage. These people…just who the heck are they-GAH!'_

Gengo suddenly let go of Cana as a sharp pain flared in his collar bone. His grip was free from her as he faltered backwards, an immense pain flaring as there was a shimmering blood red blade pierced his right shoulder. Time slowed down as Gengo's eyes were wide, his oblivious judgment getting the best of them. He looked back at Craig, seeing as how he threw the blood red sword and inflicted a wound without so much as grazing Cana, despite the trajectory inches away from her hair and face.

Gengo could feel everything around him slowly slip as the blade dripped his own blood. _'Did they…they bickered…on purpose? They did it just to throw me off my guard?'_

Cana showed a toothy smirk with her back turned. When she pivoted to face him, she already had cards in hand.

" **Summoned Lightning!** "

The cards she had in hand went glazing at him in green bolts, making a direct hit and engulfing Gengo in a vivid lightning strike. The man screamed out violently in pain as not only was he slowly falling backwards with a sword in the shoulder, but also was electrocuted. He could feel his conscience fading as everything went black. _'Who are…these two…Master Xixen, forgive me.'_ He fell backwards on the dragon's snout, thudding and signaling his own defeat.

Cana had a hand to her hip, smirking as Craig walked on over and overlooked Gengo. He stared down at the man, lowly silent before he pulled the blade out of the shoulder. As he held the blade to the side, he whipped it, cleansing it of the blood it ascertained.

Cana smirked at Craig, looking quite content with what just happened. "Well, looks like it worked." She said.

Craig looked back at her with a small grin of his own. "Tch. It's always a mental game. The mind's gotta be set and ready, no matter what stupid tricks a foe does."

Cana continued to grin at Craig. Despite how their bickering helped them, what he said wasn't wrong either. "I'll take your word for it."

* * *

Gray let out a shout as he summoned ice lances, unleashing them in various fashions as the lacrima all around were blasting like crazy like defense lasers. They all intercepted each lance and pushed through him, where he was forced to back away. When he jumped back, he found himself back to back with Elfman and Gajeel.

"There's seriously no end to these things!" He berated.

"Every time we attack, they always block and counter!" Elfman shouted. Once again, after he spoke, the big guy was forced to maneuver and dodge around the opposing lacrima. He nearly lost footing as he dodged right, and then left, and then left again. It was a nonstop game that he was unable to do anything about. The lacrima fired elemental waves at the adversary, and Elfman jumped at the last second, barely dodging with what leg strength he had left.

Gray put his hands together, making ice ready around him. "Then let's out this battle on ice! **Ice-Make: Freeze!** " At his command, the Dragon Lacrima within the area, the hundred close around, encasing them all in solid ice. Everything around them glistened and seemed like a blessing, giving Gray and the group some space.

Gray raised a fist. "Alright, that stopped them."

Elfman looked around and smiled. "Alright, wait a go Gray-huh?" Elfman looked at a certain lacrima, seeing it glow a certain color. "I think you just jinxed yourself there." He warned.

"What do you mean by-!" Gray turned around and went wide-eyed. Elfman and everyone around watched as one of the lacrima in the area had begun to glow, and as the glow began to brighten, the ice within the area had begun to glow, the energy turning it into streams that drew itself into the lacrima, a fashion very similar to Natsu taking in fire. Without less than seconds, the lacrima in the area were thawed out like nothing happened.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Gray screamed.

"Ice Dragon Lacrima?!" Elfman shouted.

The lacrima began to fire into them once more. Once again, they all had to nimbly dodge while avoiding blast waves comprised of ruby, sonic waves, and various other elements that involved the Dragon Slayer might.

Nearby, Erza made another move for the Dragon Lacrima, using both katana to attack. She was so close to cutting one in half before it fired a blue beam, getting her head on. The redhead screamed as she fell down onto the dragon's snout, flopping onto her back before flipping onto her knees.

"You okay over there?" Andrea asked. She looked back over and used her swords to block a bright white beam. While the swords blocked the laser, the dozens more lacrima fired at her. She had no choice but to dodge. She slipped left and skidded along the rough scales, barely managing to hold her footing as many beams almost made her trip.

Erza got up, looking no less damaged than she ever was. "I'm fine." She jumped to her right, dodging a small laser. "These lacrima are what power the dragon. They would have to use minimal strength if they are to stay functional. That's what I just realized when that blast just now struck me." She held up both her katana, ready to pick another target. "They have numbers to back them up. So let's go!"

"Right!" Andrea took a big leap, along with Erza, and took near-flight. Both swordswoman swiped their swords, cutting right into the beams that were trying to keep them down. Erza slashed constantly, faster than what the eye saw, and Andrea was no different. Erza and Andrea reached a critical point and had both their swords in hand. With separate lacrima chosen, they slashed with all their might. They cut their swords right down the middle, splitting the two lacrima into spliced pieces.

They both landed, side by side, frowning upon their work.

"We got two it seems." Andrea barely squeezed that sentence in before several lacrima b=fired at her, constantly keeping her on her toes.

Erza blitzed around, trying to find another opening. The look on her face showed frustration as her teeth gritted. "We can't stop!" She leaned right, dodging another lacrima blast as fluent as the air itself. "We've managed to cut two. We just have to cut the thousands more! Keep fighting!"

* * *

Ace slashed the mighty sword Katsyu against Xixen, but the effort put into the attack was in vain due to the blockade put up by some Adamantine Dragon Lacrima in front, manifesting an energy shield that blocked the assault. Ace was surprisingly forced to recoil and slid backwards to a halt. Once that happened, he reluctantly got to a knee.

Xixen smirked at Ace's falter. "My, my." He extended his arm forward, using one of the surrounding lacrima and unleashing a blast of Dragon Slayer Magic at Ace. The swordsman caught on and managed to dodge in time by leaping backwards and managing to falter onto his one good knee again. "Someone's looking a little shaky."

Ace gave a hardened glare that stared daggers into his adversary. "Save your pity." He got back up, but not without a grunt or two. "I'd rather have you save it for when you feel remorse for failure."

"Failure?" Xixen feigned shock. "Failure isn't the same as retribution. I'm merely making the world a place where the past is more important." He brought his arm around in a vivid swipe. "It's what defined now!" He fired another few beams of lacrima from all around, which aimed directly for Ace. Ace lifted Katsyu by the grip and slashed it diagonally. He cut straight through the beams like they were butter, dissipating them like they weren't even there. Xixen was only all the more persistent as he extended his reach forward, firing blast upon blast of Dragon Lacrima energy at Ace. The dozens of blasts multiplied into numbers no less than fifty. From those high above, the lacrima targeted Ace, and the swordsman didn't move much from the same spot as he raised his Katsyu once in an upwards arched swipe. Theassault worked, cutting every single beam in the vicinity around by the projectile wave that made even the distant area cleave in half. The air around Xixen was cut in half, in which oxygen was momentarily cut off from him.

In a pace, faster than the speed of lightning, Ace abruptly appeared in front of Xixen, leaving the man perplexed at his speed. "You're finished."

Ace passed Xixen, leaving a slice trail behind and a massive clanging sound. The swordsman took a pause as his attack ceased, looking back with narrowed eyes to see Xixen unharmed. Instead, the Adamantine Dragon Lacrima was shattered to pieces.

Xixen looked over his shoulder, frowning with a small shadow over his eyes. "That wasn't bad. If that attack had hit me, I'd be cleaved along the side."

Ace glared in silence, his bloodshot eyes almost shuddering.

Xixen turned around to face Ace. "I can see why you're the greatest swordsman in the world. The Adamantine Dragon lacrima can withstand the might of an Etherion blast. Yet you can slice through it without not effort. I'm impressed. This makes me realize that I should get to obliterating you now. So sorry, but I hope you've enjoyed the ride while it lasted."

"What are you doing?" Ace asked. As soon as the question left his mouth, he was left perplexed when the snout and jaws of the mountainous dragon had begun moving. It was causing a miniature earthquake that made the upper jaw tilt upwards, catching everyone off balance. Erza, Gray, Elfman, and Andrea were all abruptly caught off balance just as the Dragon Lacrima were gaining up on them.

* * *

Observing from the sky, Gajeel and Lily saw the calamity approaching. They looked around and saw the lacrima glowing brightly yet again, catching them by surprise.

"What's going on?" Lily asked.

"How should I know?" Gajeel asked. He looked down to where he saw a bunch of orange flashes in the far distance below. He knew all too well who the culprit was. "Hey, Salamander! What the heck are you doing?!"

Far below, Natsu let out a draconic shout as he put his hands together and unleashed another massive fireball. The Dragon Slayer threw it, making contact and erupting against the beast's underside. When the flames and smoke dissipated, however, Natsu's frustration and temperature was on the fritz when the attack still didn't do anything.

"Are you kidding me?!" He yelled.

"Natsu! We have to get away! It looks like it's gonna bellow!" Happy warned. Natsu's hands were lit up in dangerous fire yet again, this time, Happy could feel the heat far greater than before. The Exceed could feel the raw frustration of what went through Natsu, hence the fire.

"I AM A DRAGON SLAYER!" Natsu roared. With his shout, he made a loud draconic cry as he brought his arms and hands in full circle, making a swirling vortex of fire that crackled to an unstoppable degree. "GO DOWN, DRAGON! **Dragon Slayer Secret Art – Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!** " With an intense, hostile shout, he unleashed the massive fire spiral that shook the airspace, if not incinerate it. The attack enveloped the small section of the underbelly, which to an overall standpoint, made a sizeable impact to it. The blast was half the length and size of the Tahungadon's index finger, which was huge compared to most prospects.

Natsu pumped a fist, panting as his entire body was literally steaming. He was so hot that the heat waves around him exerted on a drastic level. He was huffing and puffing like there was no tomorrow, every labored breath heavier than the last. He observed at the smoke was clearing up, and the fire beginning to settle. When it did, his eyes widened.

"No…way…" Natsu coldly muttered.

The spot where Natsu had struck was steaming, otherwise, barely a fraction of it was covered in soot. Nothing burned to a crisp, no cry of pain, and sadly, no critical damage that Ace and Craig had pulled off. In fact, the Tahungadon was continuing to spread its massive wings and open its mouth like nothing had happened. Natsu's efforts were all for nothing, which left his eyes shuddering. As he slowly looked up, he realized hos damaged it was, but also at the same time how giant it was as well.

With wings fully spread, Tahungadon unleashed a full-scale roar. The soundwaves bellowed on such a massive scale that the actual waves transmitted like visible radar through the country. Not only was its entire body shuddering, but also all of Tahunga was beginning to quake. The soundwaves hit the vicinity beneath, breaking down buildings and shattering windows, towering metallic structures, and devastating endless streets. Everyone aboard of the Tahungadon covered their ears while still trying to keep themselves afoot. They barely held out, but at the same time, they all could feel their organs rattle exponentially.

"This thing's roar is that loud!" Gray screamed.

"Everyone stay strong!" Erza shouted.

The wings flapped, and that was when Tahunga was engulfed in a hurricane. The massive wings whipped winds so powerful that everything in every city of Tahunga was either blown away or decimated. Homes, businesses, everything was engulfed in a disastrous typhoon that was the dragon taking flight.

"Aaaaah!" Natsu, Gajeel, Happy, and Lily were all engulfed in the turbulence, blown away to the ground that was far below them.

"Natsu!" Erza screamed. Suddenly, her katana snapped as the dragon scaled shuddered, the dragon began to take flight, immediately straining gravity that was like taking in an entire ocean of suppressing air. Ultimately, with everyone on edge – literally – that came with the cost of their balance. Erza screamed as the gravity was too much, resulting in her falling.

"Erza-gaaaah!" Gray, followed by Elfman, fell down as well.

Andrea tried her best to maintain a strong grip, but alas nothing worked well for her. The swordswoman let out a cry as she fell down.

Ace grunted as he was barely keeping footing. He was on a knee, and was barely holding himself down if not for Katsyu using itself as his own personal anchor. He was grunting heavily, barely keeping himself up, but Xixen, unlike the rest, was not afraid. His footing was perfect, as though he wasn't effected.

"I'm sorry about this, Ace Hunter." Extending an arm forward, Xixen used only a singular silver Dragon Lacrima blast and struck him. The impact was so powerful that Ace lost hold on Katsyu just as the sword had gotten loose against the scales. And so, the swordsman begun falling.

"Ace!" Craig shouted, now using his blood and dark red swords as anchors. Behind him, he was hearing another shout, one that rang his ears like bells. He whipped around, horror striking him hard as the eyes widened, his heart jolting as he saw Cana falling.

"Aaaaaah!" She screamed as she had begun her plummet.

Craig's instincts jolted. He constantly kept his swords anchored down as he crawled towards the edge of the Tahungadon, where he saw Cana plummet with the others. "BROWNIE!" He bellowed.

Cana screamed out as she fell, but as she did, she saw Craig with his horrified expression. In a hurry, she got her purse and pulled out a deck. "CRANKY! KEEP GOING!" She kept both hands on the deck, causing a bright light to engulf everything. " **Card Dimension!** "

The brunette was engulfed in a bright light, as was the rest of the plummeting group. In a bright second, they all became trapped in cards as before, the dimension momentarily distorting for them, thankfully. With them all in cards, they all fluttered towards the ground, giving Craig a sense of relief.

With them safe for the time being, Craig craned his neck around, giving a sharp stare at the only other person still aboard the Tahungadon: Xixen. His scoffing and smirking was making Craig growl.

"My, my. Someone seems angry." Xixen mocked. He didn't waste another breath when he reached out, using Craig's faltered momentum to his advantage and fired about ten other lacrima blasts directly at him. The beams all made it towards him, with the impact so harsh and comprised of so many elements that they engulfed Craig in a powerful shockwave. Rather than get swallowed by the explosion itself, the shockwave pulsated and tore Craig off the dragon scales beneath him, sending him soaring as the dragon's ascent continued to rise. The screaming of Nic's pain ran through the atmosphere, leading all the way towards the very top of the horn, where he used his legs and thankfully wrapped them around it with his hands having swords.

Barely hanging on, Craig was upside-down, eyes wide with his entire body flaring with gravity weighing him against the world.

Xixen smirked. "Get rid of him."

The Tahungadon complied, ceasing its ascent when already hundreds of feet up and beginning to crane its head down. As it lowered its head, Craig felt an uneasy tug as his back banged against the solid nose horn, a throbbing sensation running through the spine and back of the neck alike. He almost lost hold.

* * *

Down below, the winds had started to slow down, everyone covered in a debris field. Natsu and Gajeel made a crash landing, with Happy and Lily barely pulling them back to slow them down to where they could tumble rather than bluntly fall to their deaths. In doing so, Natsu and Gajeel plopped constantly until they hit a building with its lower floors barely together.

Natsu's head throbbed and his eyes remained shut. "Ugh…what just hit us?" He grumbled.

Gajeel coughed, getting up from his side. "Damnit."

"Are you guys alright?!" Happy called out as he and Lily descended. Both Exceeds deactivated their wings and made it towards the ground. They both got closer to their allies, seeing as how both were banged up pretty bad.

Gajeel looked up, narrowing his eyes as he looked at the flying monstrosity. "Just what the hell are we supposed to do now? We can't get near that thing the way we are now. We barely put a scratch on it-!" A sudden fist banging against the ground caught the Iron Dragon Slayer off guard, surprising him greatly. "What the…?" Looking over, he saw Natsu. Who was on his knees like he was, head and fists against the ground. "Salamander?"

"This…this isn't fair." Natsu shuddered, sweat dripping as his eyes showed pain. "I'm supposed to be a freakin Dragon Slayer, so why wasn't I able to beat it?" His eyes shout, his pain accelerating. "I don't understand! How could Ace and Craig do that?!"

"Natsu." Happy mourned.

Lily crossed his arms, observing Natsu's frustration. Along with him, Gajeel could sympathize with the Dragon Slayer's frustration, but there really wasn't anything to say about it otherwise. Drawing their attention elsewhere, Lily blinked when a card fell in front of him.

"Hm?" He looked down, picking up the card. "Hey, look."

Happy turned towards him. "Huh?" In front of him, another card had fallen, and then another, followed by another couple. The Exceed looked up, seeing the couple cards left fluttering down gently. "Is it raining cards?" He asked.

Lily tilted his head. "Doubt it."

The card in Lily's hand suddenly glowed, catching the Exceed by surprise. He and Happy both backed away and covered up as a bright light resonated from the cards scattered all around.

"Wait-GAH!" Natsu covered up as the bright light blinded him, and along with him was Gajeel. Both dragon Slayers and Exceeds were momentarily blinded as the lights faded, revealing the cards to transform back into Cana and the rest of the group.

Natsu looked back, his eyes wide. "Whoa! What the heck?! Where did you guys come from?!"

Gajeel turned towards him, angrily. "You idiot. Don't you remember? The boozer can use Card Magic!"

"Wait…!" Natsu's realization came around. "You mean they broke their falls?! Now how is _that_ fair?!"

Ace was on a knee, looking around to see anything out of place. "Is everyone alright?"

"I think so." Erza said, wincing just after she said that.

"Well, at least we made it towards the ground safely." Gray grumbled.

"But now we gotta find another way." Elfman pointed out.

Cana looked around, seeing everything in one piece. "At least we're still alive." She muttered. "Huh?" She looked up, seeing the Tahungadon with its head lowered, like it was ready to flick. "What the…?" Cana narrowed her eyes, trying to see what was at the top of the horn. While it was too small to decipher, she could picture something awkwardly dangling from the tip. When she realized who it was, her eyes widened.

"Cranky!" She gasped.

Erza looked towards her. "Hm? Wait. Craig?"

Andrea let out a surprised gasp. "You mean…"

Ace looked back up, a narrowed expression. "Aye…it would appear so."

Cana looked up at the Tahungadon, her teeth gritting. "Cranky…"

On the Tahungadon high in the sky, Craig was hanging on for dear life, wrapping his legs with whatever sense of improvising he had. _'This ain't gonna end well.'_

* * *

 **As frustrating as it is, I had no recourse but to split the chapter in half. It was getting too long. It was gonna be over 20K, which is far too much. I had to divide this in half, but still, I apologize for not making yet another flashback chapter. I can assure you, the next chapter will in fact be the conclusion for the Tahunga Arc. It still irritates me how I always say something, yet I contradict it in the end. I said I was gonna wrap up the Tahunga Arc, but in the end it's gonna be 7 chapters instead of 6. At least to make up for no flashbacks, I poured in extra CraigxCana bickering, with a hint of development and the return of a little usage of chi for Craig.**

 **Anyways, I hope this chapter left a good impression on you guys, and I hope you comment and review as always! :)**


	37. Craig - The Blade Dragon Slayer

Thousands of feet up, Caig was left with little recourse than to hang onto the horn, unfortunately, fate always had a way to screw him over.

"Say goodbye, foolish boy!" Xixen swiped his arm, and as his Ethereal Magic came to fruition, the Tahungadon at last whipped its massive head and horn up. The gravity was so potent that Craig could've sworn his skin came off. He was so glad it didn't but the wind was making his lips quiver. His eyes were wide, the only view he saw being sky blue.

The Tahungadon whipped Craig into the air at full peak. Craig soared far higher into the sky than anyone had expected. He grunted as he was fighting wind resistance - again – and soared like a missile at over 200mph into the blue norm that Ace made shine onto Tahunga.

Cana's mouth gaped open. "No!"

Xixen's malicious smirk never faded. "Farewell to you, fool."

Craig's body twisted and turn as he let out a roar equivalent to that of a cross between a full-grown dinosaur and a raptor. His body twisted and turned as the gravity went against him. His throbbing head couldn't compare to the constant twisting and the muscles twisting inside. The endless weight against him was not in his favor, and he could feel his sides burn and the blood in him pulling away from his joints. He could only continue his ascent, his mind beginning to black out. _'The hell. I can't stop flying. Gravity's got it in for me.'_ He even mentally strained to even think. _'This dragon, it's so massive, and it's tough. Not even the freakin Dragon Slayers could cut him to pieces! What does it take to-!'_ His eyes widened as he barely made it to cloud level, where he found oxygen as thin as paper. He was nearing the peak of the ascent when the world around him revolved, yet so silently that his mind raced at lightspeed.

' _Fight fire with fire! Of course! Beat a dragon with a dragon!'_ Mentally, he then grunted. _'Damnit! I gotta improvise! Who was there to help me? Slicerax?'_ He thought back to the time he encountered the enormous serpentine dragon years ago. The remembrance made his insides hurt a little. _'The Blade Dragon, huh?'_ As he continued to slowly reach the maximum point, his eyes diverted down towards his two blades. Thankfully his mouth blade was still sheathed. That item came to his mind. _'…that's what I do best. I slice.'_

As the wind passed his face, his mind lost track of time, slowly drowning into the depths of that singular night he honed with Slicerax.

 _As the moon was on the rise, night was beginning to wade away. The sky in the distance was beginning to brighten up, but only by a dim amount. Even in the grove, Slicerax and Craig could tell that sunrise was on the horizon._

 _Craig looked at the rising atmosphere, and then back at Slicerax. "We're not gonna make the time!" He yelled._

 _Slicerax raised his head, the weight of all his metallic and spiny body straining him. His age was not helping him in the remote slightest. The wrinkles beneath his eyes were evident, and thus his age was not helping him. He looked down at Craig, seeing all his blades were sheathed. "If what you say is true, then time is of the essence." He began to bend downwards. "Hurry on, brat!"_

 _Craig raised a brow. "Uh…sure." Opening his mouth, he reinserted the golden mouth blade and diligently used one of the long, sharp spines on Slicerax's side to make way onto the sharp beast's back. Even his back spine were sharper than battle axes. "Where are we-whoah!"_

 _Craig was suddenly silenced as Slicerax began to spiral up from the ground. As the dragon constantly went in a spin, his body left the ground and grove alike. His sharp prowess sliced up the nearby rock, shrubs, and the waterfalls. Slashes were everywhere, and as Craig looked back, the boy went wide-eyed as he witnessed the grove falling apart from Slicerax's ascent._

" _What the heck?! Slicerax!" Craig yelled through the atmosphere. "You just…!"_

" _The journey shall end, where it has began!" The old dragon declared. As he ascended in a spiral continuously, his spinal blades shriveled, shuddering as they sliced through the wind. The dragon swirled into the high atmosphere as daybreak was on the rise. As he blazed through the sky, the wind itself was ripped apart, thus not slowing him down in the remote slightest. The dragon reached the clouds, where they were instantly split apart and diminished into thin air high above the atmosphere._

 _Slicerax let out a bellowing roar that emitted shockwaves in the high sky. The ripples themselves were so sharp and so widely spread that the clouds within the sky and all throughout the eye could see were vaporized. The craggy tips of mountains and tall trees far below were split apart and fell._

 _What Craig was witnessing was the raw power of Slicerax. While he's grown to have been able to cut like the dragon, never had he'd expect his chilling roar to not only make spines shiver, but anything heard by it feel like it's being cut apart. His own skin hairs were splitting into shreds._

" _Come!" Slicerax made a straight course away from the sun. The flying dragon was as fast as he was mighty; his razor-sharp, serpentine figure enabled him to slipped straight through the atmosphere with no wind resistance. He was there and then gone._

 _Craig held on for dear life. His grip on Slicerax's heavily bladed scales were what kept him alive and onboard. He struggled continuously until he managed to ascertain a fair hold onto the dragon, which blitzed on without a care in the world it seemed._

 _As Slicerax went in a straight line high in the sky, not only were the clouds ripped apart, but the fabric of space itself was torn to shreds. Above and behind, Craig turned his head, gasping as he witnessed that behind him, there was a trail just a little above where Slicerax was flying, which was sheer space sliced in half. Time. Atmosphere. The near-daybreak sky above actually splitting apart! It was like looking into outer space itself, only for it to be repaired minutes after Slicerax passed by._

" _Whoa…" Craig looked ahead slowly, his eyes widening when he saw a huge mountain coming up in front. From the looks of it, Slicerax wasn't gonna stop. "GAH!" He screamed._

" _What?" The dragon replied back, not losing any momentum._

" _You stupid reptile! We're gonna crash!"_

 _Slicerax merely scoffed as he faced ahead. "You brat. What did I teach you?"_

" _Uh…NOT to fly recklessly into large mountains?!" Craig bellowed._

 _Slicerax narrowed his eyes. "Watch and learn, kid! I taught you this before! We can cut anything! Space itself is nothing!" Slicerax let out another slithering bellow as he charged head-on into the mountain at its very center. As he increased his speed, Slicerax began to make a sound familiar to saucers or a jet-like mechanism. He was flying faster than the speed of sound, and sound itself was cut. He looked very similar to a spiny needle thrown at the greatest haystack._

 _Craig tucked his head, watching wearily as Slicerax closed in one the mountain…_

 _KABOOM!_

 _Before he realized it, at the moment of impact, the entire mountain and all of its massive valleys…were sliced apart into diced chunks. The ground, water reservoir, even the nearby mountains, were all decimated at the point of impact. The diced pieces of hard rock were literally suspended in midair, flying haphazardly. Slicerax zipped through the diced mountain chunks, flying on as if nothing happened._

 _Craig, however, was perplexed. Miles upon miles of land was decimated and diced, and Slicerax only made contact when at full speed. The shockwaves pulsated everywhere, the winds further sending the shaking land to chaos._

"… _whoa." Craig only stared with absolute shock. He was so glad he kept his head down, otherwise he would've lost it._

 _Slicerax looked behind, scoffing proudly at Craig's bewildered state. "Hmph!"_

 _The dup continued to fly across the sky, disregarding the various locations and towns that were far below. People down below only saw a tear in space and saw the stars and blackness of the final frontier. It was shocking, and the tear was continuing and repairing minutes after the tear continued on._

 _At some point, Craig noticed Slicerax slowing down, the old dragon's eyes getting exhausted. "Slicerax?" He was unable to put his worries above him when he saw a foreboding shade of lightning gathered near a river at the base of another mountain._

 _Slicerax and Craig looked down below, seeing lightning channel through the trees and overgrown forest. A pillar of lightning was generating in the far reaches, the center being a seven-foot-tall man in a dark armor. The dark armor itself had a demonic face in front, with the edging all around said armor being gold. The pauldrons were crackling with stored energy of lightning, which resonated from the silver guard in the grip of the man's black gauntlets. The blade itself was red lightning that was gathered into a compressed blade. The blade crackled with red lightning drawing in currents from around the mountains and land, taking in so many ions at once._

 _The one responsible and wearing said armor was Tai-sui, he who longed to wear the armor of the Lightning God. It took him 30 years to dig into the depths of the arts of lightning, and it took him even more years to gather men and loyal friends – which he electrocuted in front of Craig's eyes – to manipulate and turn against when the mystery of the God's armor was found and brought to him. With it, he could conduct all means of electricity, and he could fry the world. He could generate endless lightning, and an entire sea could be cooked with all the sea life in it._

" _So…THIS is the power that has been away…for 1,000 years!" Tai-sui looked down at his hands, using the one to keep a hold onto the sword that came with awesome lightning mastery. His skin was crackling with red energy, flickering like fireworks. His dark eyes and white hair reflected the burning sun, which was about to rise._

 _Slicerax closed in on the pillar of red lightning, his pacing slowly diminishing. His eyes were getting dreary and heavy. His altitude was starting to diminish a little, though they were already so high up._

 _Craig leaned off to the side, looking down at the red pillar in the far distance. "That's him. That's the one." He reluctantly said._

" _He who shall make the world burn in lightning once the sun's light brightens the blade." Slicerax repeated. "This is the one with the sword that cannot be broken…" His altitude suddenly diminished a second time, his strength fading._

 _Craig went wide-eyed from that shocking bounce. "Slicerax."_

 _All Slicerax did was smirk. "Tch. You're being too sentimental, kid…but whatever."_

 _Craig narrowed his eyes. For some odd reason, he was getting a bad feeling._

"… _my time in this world is up."_

 _Craig heard Slicerax's phrase, his eyes widening as everything around him was completely meaningless. He knew the dragon was old, but he never thought he'd be THAT close to kicking the bucket._

" _Sli-!" His heart pulsed suddenly when he suddenly felt the pressure around him diminish. He looked behind, seeing the tip of Slicerax's unique tail starting to glow white. Slowly, fragments of it were slowly reducing to white sparkles. He remained wide-eyed as he looked back ahead at Slicerax._

" _Boy, consider yourself a lucky guy." Craig shook his head frantically at what Slicerax said. "I never liked being around others. I end up cutting them. I made a resolution hundreds of ages ago, and if they only see me a blade, then fine, it's me against the world. I had nothing against their own will. Humans, dragons, whoever I come across. I grew dormant for a reason, and that reason was also why every life in this earth has a purpose. No matter how small." He pondered back to when he hatched from an egg hundreds of years ago, far before Acnologia or Zeref's time. He thought how amusing he was when he looked like a cross between a snake and a kitchen knife. Days that were long gone. "I dared not pass my own powers for a reason."_

" _Slicerax…" Craig remained silent as the dragon continued to slowly get engulfed in a bright light._

" _I'm not finished, brat! No waterworks!" Slicerax berated. "…anyways, I was always a selfish dragon. I sliced everything around me. I could cut steel with my own breath. There was one thing that separated me from my kind, however…and that was magic. The dragons of Earth Land had the most powerful resources of magic on the planet at the time, but my magic was not comprised in my own traits. Dragon roars, elemental attacks, those dragons can do it all…but my only weapon…was my blades." The recollection of the dragons who could roar and breathe fire constantly came to his mind, and even now, Slicerax felt scorn since he couldn't do any of those. "But…that's a good thing. With my body as my weapon, I needed no roars, no attacks to defend. My blades were my defense, as they were my offense." He felt glorious pride then when he recalled blitzing straight through fire from a Fire Dragon, giving him scars in the process. He remembered swinging his tail and cutting a lush forest to splinters. He felt glory when he went up against a mountain and obliterated it, where other dragons happened to be, without much of a care to him of course. The shouts of anger didn't bother him much. "My power could not be taught to humans, for they wanted magic and power. I could not even convert it to lacrima. Their insides would be cut apart. They'd all decimate without reason. I aged and hibernate, knowing that I refused to die without my purpose fulfilled." The dragon turned around, looking back at Craig, wide-eyed and staring with shock. "But now…I have found my true successor."_

 _Craig was speechless. No words could describe what he felt. Was he happy? Was he sad? He was both, because Slicerax's own life force was expiring slowly._

" _Everyone has a purpose. I believed mine was to find the one who shall learn the ways of true dragon slaying, the way of using the blade. It mattered not of their magic. If I needed my will, then so could the one who I found…." Slicerax looked at Craig's eyes. "Sharp eyes of reprehension and sincerity, and he who has blades to use for teeth as I. These traits are but the bare minimum. I'm a picky creature, and you're a brat." He grinned. "But you sure know how to keep going on with a broken spirit."_

 _Craig mournfully looked on as Slicerax's entire body was starting to glow white._

" _Craig Crius, in memory of those who you loved, and to save those who will carry out their own legacy, unsheathe the swords! So that you shall face the seas and mountains without a dull prospect!" Slicerax – coincidentally as Craig – was thinking back to last night, when he trained Craig in cutting him. It was hell since no one could cut him, not even the greatest blacksmith or dragon claws since they were cut up on contact. However, Craig survived since he 'got used' to his sharp skin. He even managed to cut the dragon, surprisingly deep. The wound was still fresh, but not even close to killing him. Still, it pleased him knowing there was someone who even did it without proper swordsmanship, but a unique style with the mouth blades as well. A plus._

 _Slicerax began to glow almost all white, illuminating the sky with a speeding white needle. "I shall be with you always…guiding the swords…from your heart."_

 _Craig could feel his tears coming up, but he had to choke them down. He knew it was time for Slicerax to pass on, but accepting is harder. It was gonna take some time, but it was Craig who shall inherit the honed blades of Slicerax. His eyes wincing in silent mourning, Craig maintained a high spirit in honor of the Blade Dragon. He sat straight up, unsheathing his blood and dark red swords. With them in hand, his eyes opened back up, a striking and intimidating ferocity dwelling within._

" _Don't worry." He opened his mouth, inserted the mouth blade last. The clanging echoed as his teeth gripped the handle in between. His eyes narrowed. "You just rest in peace…I'll get slicing in your stead."_

 _Slicerax's eye shut. "Hmph! Just beta it already, brat!"_

 _With those final words, Slicerax's shining white body finally reduced to white sparkles, his life finally ending with a worthy successor of bladesmanship. Although, there was one problem as he passed on…he could've done it a little closer to the ground._

" _You're a real jerk~!" Craig yelled as he fell hundreds of feet towards Tai-Sui._

Craig's eyes blinked, flashing back open when the memory resurfaced. _'The damn reptile. A pain in the ass he was! But...'_ As he was about a peak, he began reaching back for the golden sheath. _'He sliced for a reason. Nothing kept him down, and he knew the rights and wrong. If I died here, that'd be dead wrong of me!'_ His mouth with rows of sharp teeth was evident, snapping down on his mouth blade. "Time to do what I do best…tear this overgrown bastard up like the mountainous bastard he is!"

With the sun overhead, Craig reached a critical peak hundreds of feet above the clouds. With his swords in hand and mouth, the refracting light made him glisten far in the sky like a star. He was a small, shimmering glint that refracted light, and with blades up, the light itself was beginning to cut apart.

He closed his eyes, his concentration beginning to sharpen. For a very brief moment, he thought back to that old man and Batto-Ba, ages ago. He recounted that demonstration the first time he saw the piece of paper spin from underneath the bowl with his own chi.

" _You see Craig…" He stuck the pen into the ground and balanced the piece of paper. "Chi is perhaps one of the most powerful forms of utility ever devised. There's technology these days, and there's magic, and then there's this." He held up the glass bowl. "This bowl is made of a special ceramic liquid that keeps it immune to being penetrated by magic. The trick, is this." He put the bowl upside down on the pen and piece of paper."_

 _Craig looked up at him. "So…"_

" _Watch…"_

 _Craig cascaded his eyes down below, watching as the old man closed the eyes. He seemed to be focusing on the particles if possible, He had both hands the same distance away from the glass bowl and he breathed in and out. The paper was then seen moving very slowly counterclockwise, much to Craig's disbelief._

Craig began to envision the various wavelengths all around him. _'I gotta keep a calm head, otherwise I won't be able to convert chi like he did. Must channel my own power into the blades. I must…root the energy…and transfer it into the swords…'_ As he was suspended high above Earth Land's very own sky, he took a very long, very deep breath. All time and space was irrelevant as he took a very long and deep breath. To cleanse his own mind and will, he had to envision the chi and that alone. With a stable and clear picture of the energy waves all around, even the clouds, he could compare that to his own chi embedded into his palms, gripping the inanimate object in hand. _'I can see the waves…'_ He would have to draw every fragment of chi in the magical atmosphere if he had to get this right. This was his only shot. He saw an entire ocean of chi all around. The sky was the limit…or so they say. _'All this chi…I will use its own strength…and end this horrendous nightmare. This is for Slicerax. This is for Thaunga!'_

Craig thus initiated an intricate hold. As he gripped the mouth blade with his bare teeth, he used but his thumbs, index, and middle fingers to grip the swords. With his two other fingers in each hand free, he envisioned the valleys the chi flowed. Taking deep breaths, he began his descent.

' _I can convert chi into energy blades.'_ He remembered his fight against Essence. _'I can use it as a compression blast.'_ Again, he thought back to when he quarreled with Laxus. _'If I can do both, then I can convert chi from the sky into my blades!'_ At last, he began to fall.

It started out slow, his momentum gradually gaining. Envisioning with eyes shut, he used both his fingers as he held the blades close to one another and began to draw in chi through the air. As he descended further into the unknown, he began to twist his hold on the handles. The blood and dark red swords began to twirl in his center, as well as his body. He spun in the air, spiraling upside down in a manner similar to Slicerax. As Craig gripped the blades and twirled them, he began to feel the nearby chi he was gathering in his little fingers channel the ascertained energy into the swords, which began to spin faster. Craig was similar to a spinning meteor, his mouth blade and blades alike forming great swells of natural energy that resonated from the sky itself. As he gathered chi and converted it through his entire body, the blades sharpened, splicing in a helix, trailing white energy gathered from the chi he ascertained.

He cared not. All that mattered as that he was doing it. He slowly stopped spiraling as he was beginning to see his blade slashing and twirling making the air currents around him white. As the white trailed through the sky, the sound made was no different from a meteor coming down.

* * *

Below the clouds, Xixen extended his arms forward, using the Ethereal Magic he had left in massive reserves. He made Tahungadon have its enormous wings reel back, ready to pull off another attack.

Ace spread his legs, creating a stance in which he held onto Katsyu. "Here he comes!"

Tahungadon let out another violent roar, sending harsh soundwaves all throughout the area. They were accompanied by the massive wings coming forward. A vicious hurricane scourged the skies, roaring haphazardly through the monstrous remnants of Tahunga. The wind blast blazed like it had no business amongst the smaller buildings that were barely in one piece. As it closed in on Natsu and the group, its volume intensified.

Ace brought Katsyu around, attacking with full might. With one fell swing, the supposed-three-foot-long sword slashed and cut straight through the tempest, bisecting it completely and ensuring their safety. The rest of the tempest blew past them, ploughing down the streets and desecrating what was left of the debris. Debris was kicked up and blown off in various piles in the area, making large mounds.

Ace suddenly faltered to a knee, grunting in pain.

"Hey! What's wrong?! Don't tell me you're out of gas already, old man!" Natsu shouted.

"He's not even that old, Natsu!" Happy corrected scornfully. The small Exceed looked back at Ace, seeing how sickly he looked. As Ace coughed, it only intensified the worries of the group. "But…"

Andrea looked equally as worrisome. "His body hasn't recovered from the previous arts of swordsmanship he's unleashed. His Eye Magic has left him nearly blind as well." She said.

"Then it looks like we're on our own." Erza said.

Gajeel cracked his knuckles. "We're just gonna have to find another way of reaching it."

"How?" Gray asked. "Did you forget that thing can blast us to pieces?"

"Well then how else are supposed to beat its ass?" Natsu exclaimed. "Let's get back in there, and-!"

"You don't have magic left, Natsu. None of us do." Elfman pointed out.

"Well too bad! I ain't losing!" The Dragon Slayer fumed.

As they were all trying to strategize, Cana was staring up at the sky. She knew their chances of getting out in one piece seemed low. Without her Fortune Telling Magic, she could tell the odds were stacked against them. She observed Tahungadon and Xixen alike as both reigned in the sky, but it was more of what lied above them instead. The brunette's eyes narrowed as she saw something small and twinkling in the sky high above.

"What the…? Hey!" She called back.

Natsu and everyone turned towards her with curiosity. "What is it, Cana? Have you proposed a strategy?" Erza asked.

Cana pointed up at the sky. "Rather than talk like children amongst ourselves, why not look up?"

"What are you…?" Gray looked up towards the sky. "Huh?" He saw something bright shooting down. "Hey, look at that."

Gajeel's eyes widened. "What the heck is that?" He could hear the slicing sounds and the vocals of a shooting jet.

"It's coming down hard!" Lily stated.

"Whatever it is, it's coming down on the dragon." Evergreen pointed out.

"What do you think it is?" Erza asked.

To the others, it was a complete mystery, but to those of Ace and Cana, their eyes, not matter how far or hurt, could miraculously see the center of the light coming down. Those two, out of all the wandering eyes, had a funny suspicion crawling up and down their spines.

Cana's gave a nervous smirk. "I'll give you one guess."

Natsu halted. "Wait…" He looked back up at the sky, seeing the 'meteor' close in. "You mean that's Craig?"

"You've gotta be kidding!" Gray shouted.

"What the heck is he doing? What is that stuff around him?" Elfman asked.

"Don't ask me, that monster's got more than a few mysteries in his own closet." Evergreen said.

Erza's eyes widened as she saw the airspace higher above Craig twisting and cutting apart, giving way to the stars in the sky. "His velocity is breaking the sound barrier. What did that flick do to him? He's gonna fall and die!"

Happy began to sprout his signature wings once more. "Hang on, I'll go catch hi-!" However, Ace brought his arm off to the side, cutting Happy off from flying ahead.

"Don't bother. You'll only end up sliced to ribbons." Ace informed.

"But look at him! He's falling!" Gray shouted.

Ace gave a sharp glare back. "And _you_ should look. What do you see?" He looked back at Craig, who was approaching cloud level. The sight was truly miraculous, and even Gray couldn't find the words.

Craig was encompassed in some form of 'dragon'. It was really more of a cross between a comet and a dragon. It was twenty feet long, and was looking like a dragon with no wings, and only a white serpentine body of light. The head and upper body was big with Craig's arms and blades twirling. The mouth blades gave it a similarity to having an axe jaw. In a way, similar to a certain Blade Dragon. As it descended in a straight line, the sound it made broke the sound barrier and echoed louder than several jets. As the sound reached their ears, Natsu, Gajeel, Ace, and everyone else cut feel their skins ascertain small cuts. Their hearing was starting to deter. Andrea and Cana were getting deaf a second time. How good for them.

"The boy, he looks to be gathering massive reserves of energy somehow. He's manifested whatever energy that is and was able to draw in refracting currents in the atmosphere, the slicing pressure so great that the wind resistance is being ripped apart." Ace informed. "Just what kind of technique is that exactly?"

"I don't know." Natsu said. "I thought he wasn't able to use magic?"

"Aye, he can't." Happy informed. "It's gotta be something like he did against Laxus."

Cana's eyes widened yet again. _'Cranky…did you just learn another new form of that thing you did?'_

As Craig descended, he fell faster and faster, the dragon-shaped comet having chi shape it. Not for a moment did it slow down. Craig's eyes sharpened, looking at absolutely nothing, thinking of absolutely nothing, but the one thing he saw was shaping. He shaped the chi he manifested into his blades, which became the shape of what he was now. He dove down, attacking with vicious might.

Xixen looked up, seeing Craig descend. "What's this?" He saw the spatial tears behind him, and what he saw also was the small tear in the clouds Ace made earlier instantly widened when Craig passed a certain altitude. If one could get technical, the clouds – which was vapor – was sliced into nothing. "You want to be finished off in a fight?" His fists clutched. "Fine!"

Stretching his arms up, he fired several more Dragon Lacrima blasts. The hundreds of lacrima with more than enough power left blasted Craig. Several beams of various elements went blazing through the sky, like an upside-down meteor shower. They all closed in on Craig, but before they could make it within ten feet of the dragon-shaped energy, they were all reduced to nothing. Every individual energy was reduced to diced bits, their trails scrambled and vaporized as Craig continued bypassing.

"Impossible!" Xixen shouted.

"He…he went through all of those like they were nothing!" Gray shouted.

"But how?!" Erza shouted.

"He ripped through raw Dragon Slayer power?" Natsu bellowed.

Xixen's patience was wearing thin. Though it did irritate him to a reasonable extreme, he began to collect himself as he recalled as to how he still had the Tahungadon's awesome power. His confident smirk returned to his face. As Craig grew closer, Xixen reached up. "Alright then, we'll have it your way! Go! Ram and crush him!"

The Tahungadon roared violently, sending soundwaves through the atmosphere. One again, all means of matter didn't make it to Craig as he continued to bolt downwards at such disastrous speeds. Xixen yelled upwards, the Tahungadon following its reviver's command. He flapped his wings and craned his huge head up. The large monster began to slowly raise his entire body, making the new direction aimed for Craig. As he slowly ascended, he looked like a mountain incoming. The Titan Dragon moved at such an astonishing pace it made an equal jet-like sound, or something similar to a falling meteor.

Everyone down below watched as the huge dragon was reaching Craig, and yet Craig was moving almost three times as fast, blitzing and howling through the air and staring coldly at the dragon's jaw, in which case, was the landing point.

There was tension as Craig continued twirling his chi-powered blades. He glared down like a monster at the dragon's snout, and images between him, Craig, and the snout began to flicker. The process was slow, but gradually increased. Craig, Snout, Xixen; that was the order. After repeating the order nine times, the instantaneous shot went lightspeed, until finally, the tension stopped at Craig, his eyes widening as he was about point-blank range.

" **Energy Arts – 1 Million Demon Caliber - Flying Dragon Supreme Revolution!** "

A billion glints flashed at the same time upon instant contact with the Tahungadon's snout. There was a glistening shimmer that reverberated through the skies, and all time froze just for that one moment. Nobody saw anything…until finally, the Tahungadon suddenly split apart into several massive pieces. The Titan Dragon was perfectly diced, the tail cut into sections and torn off of the body. The legs were chopped off, as were the ankles to them. The wings were split into three huge segments, the last bit still attached to the main body. The entire body's head all the way down to the bottom was split into two, and cut right into segments. The horns were all chopped off. That wasn't even half of it, as the hundreds of Dragon Lacrima all around the Tahungadon were all sliced indirectly, completely obliterated. They weren't even fractions, let alone fragments, after that assault. The hurricane-like shockwaves were so massive, that not only were the winds generated nearly split apart the dragon, but that attack had a cataclysmic effect on the atmosphere. All around, there wasn't a single cloud left in the sky. The sky itself had a huge hole overhead, and it was so massive that its diameter equaled half of Tahunga. One could've seen outer space directly.

Everyone who was watching was severely affected. Erza, Andrea, Natsu, everyone down on the ground was at a loss for words. Happy's fur nearly scared itself off. There were no words that could be said. Craig split that thing into pieces! Cana, Erza, and Andrea had horrific shock and gaping mouths as their eyes were also shuddering beyond comprehension.

Ace stared up, showing genuine shock for what appeared to have been the first time. His eyes were wide, shuddering as well. "My god…"

As the Titan Dragon's split body was still suspended in the air, Xixen was wide-eyed, hanging onto the horn of the beast, which was split apart, and looking at horrific awe of the spectacle several yards away. "Im…possible…" He couldn't believe it, the mightiest dragon with the toughest of scales and size, split into pieces by Craig.

Several feet away, the energy around Craig dissipated, turning into thin air. With his hands gripping his blades still, he maintained a slash pose as he too was suspended in midair, a pissed off look best describing his face at the moment.

"What have you done?!" Xixen bellowed.

"He…he cut that thing to pieces." Natsu muttered.

"Not only that, but he cut right through time and space itself." Erza said, disbelief underlying in her shocked tone.

With all of the Dragon Lacrima in the atmosphere split apart, the segmented Tahungadon began to deteriorate. All the scales he had were starting to vanish into thin air. All the flesh, tissue, and organs; the wing membranes, eyes, and everything else was deteriorating to thin air. The split dragon became nothing but split bones that were suspended in the air.

"N-no! My Dragon Lacrima!" Xixen screamed. He looked around, seeing them all broken to glistening pieces. Sparkles were all around, lighting up the dismantled bones as they all began to fall back to the ground.

"Wait." Gray realized the situation. "If the Dragon Lacrima were what powered the thing…"

"Then with all of them destroyed, the dragon can't be revived to a full state." Erza finished. "Craig just killed two birds with one stone. Amazing."

Cana flashed a smirk, revealing that she was getting over her shock. "Now that's the way."

Craig landed on a falling joint of a bony right arm, which was near the same level of elevation as the horn and bony skull Xixen held onto. He stared with his blades drawn and Xixen regaining balance. He saw how Xixen's composure was shattered, his plans ruined, and Craig just stood there as he reveled in despair.

"Look at what you've done! You destroyed a piece of important history!" He frantically bellowed. "How dare you! How?!"

Craig paid no attention. He envisioned the chi flow around him and moved his right arm around, slowly and gently, using the few fingers to gather chi.

Xixen's fists showed veins, his pressure swelling. "What are you-!"

Craig swung his right arm, sending an invisible wave of chi he was able to manifest and convert into his blade. With the immense energy in the air, the unknown force of energy reached the skull, and Xixen's heart pulsed as he was suddenly found seeing a shockwave running up towards him. In a desperate attempt, he dodged right, avoiding the blade of chi that stretched out and completely split the half-skull into another section. The mountainous, hollow, yet also very thick, material that stretched beyond any comparison fell apart down the middle, again.

Down below, Natsu and everyone could feel their skin pale. They couldn't bring themselves to speak aloud out towards the shock that was unbottled from that second strike. The one swing, and it was split apart. Ace could barely keep himself in line from witnessing the spectacle.

Xixen lost momentum and relucted to jump. Pouncing in high altitude, he crossed over to another diced bone section, which was right next to the headpiece he was on. He ran along the long bone, reaching a higher point than Craig. Looking down at Craig, the air began to manifest around his angry face.

"You destroyed a very important piece of history! But as long as the Dragon Lacrima energy released is still in the atmosphere, I can still use it to eliminate you, here and now!" He extended both arms forward, unleashing several beams that resonated from the ethernano-rich atmosphere. Colorful rays arched down to strike Craig, but Craig merely pivoted, and swung his mouth blade to the left. The right-sided blade sliced straight through the attacks, deflecting them all around in various smaller beams that traveled to areas unknown.

Craig looked back at Xixen, the same snarky expression on his face. "You have a very skewed perception of history."

Xixen's eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean? Like you would understand history!" He continuously resorted to swatting his arms, firing arrows of Dragon Lacrima energy still barely hanging around in the atmosphere. Craig held his falling ground, using his blades and deflecting every shot, even some without direct physical contact.

"People show no appreciation for the things that brought them to the present. The past was what guided us, it's what made humanity learn from its mistakes. One's childhood is a past that all reflect on, and some can't help but wish for it to be that way forever! Museums hold precious pieces of time that made us pass towards now, so how could someone like you even begin to appreciate what history had to offer if you just go and change or destroy it?! Tell me!"

Craig glared up at the man, seeing the hostility fixed into his eyes. By no means was he the same man who was so confident before his 'precious history' came crashing down, along with Tahungadon. The more he spoke of history, the more times Craig had to relive it. His sharp teeth gripped the blade tighter. "You wouldn't know." He bitterly scorned.

"What?"

"I can feel sympathy from where you're going with your little plan." He thought back to the lives that were lost, the ones he held dear and those who sacrifices themselves for his sake. He thought back to when he traveled through time in the past, and made a profound impact on the history of some places. Even in some small way, he was one who's made a name. Not to mention names of others he's had die. "I can agree that past is something dear that's brought one forward. It helped me overcome fears, ascertain a higher will, and I can certainly all the faces of my friends…" His grip tightened on his dark and blood red swords. "But, the past isn't something you can forcibly play with. It's meant as a reminder of what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. If you dwell on the past, there's no hope moving forward. You need to only reflect on the past, because the contents back then are what kept you alive and strong now!"

"You dare?!" Xixen swiped his arms again, launching another full-scale blast of ethernano back at Craig. Once again, Craig denied it by slashing hid dark red sword diagonally. Xixen's frustration was at a peak. "You speak of such valuables without yearning them! If you miss them so much, if you speak or think of them that way, you can never move on!"

Craig's eyes narrowed. In a way, Xixen hit him in a sore part. He's stuck in limbo every day. Every attack he's unleashed against any means of an opponent, was either to vent frustration, or to commemorate a certain someone. Every punch thrown was the strength of a hundred, because of what many had taught them through their way of life. Craig can't deny how it hurts to constantly get traumatized by them being dead, but that doesn't mean they were truly gone. That's what separated Craig from Xixen.

Craig cleared his head, imagining the chi energy. "You and I reflect on the past for answers, but…" His eyes flashed open, bringing his blade back after a few weak yet effective strokes to ascertain chi. "Unlike you, I learn and grow from my mistakes rather than force them on others!" He swiped his blood red blade sideways, sending yet another unmeasurable wave of energy at his foe. Xixen felt the long bone shudder like a mountain, and then another shockwave ran right through the marrow. The society leader had no choice but to evacuate off the bone as it suddenly spliced horizontally in half all the way from one end to the other. Xixen fell down onto the bone end, the same massive bone Craig was on.

Craig turned towards the distraught Ethereal Magic utilizer. "There's a reason why the past is in the past. Some things are best meant be. I'd be nothing but a hollow shell if I only sought to see my friends again, but…" He readied his attack. "I know I'll see them again someday, but to do that, I have to move forward, towards the future!" He lunged with all his might at Xixen, blitzing across the falling bone.

Xixen lunged ahead as well, attacking with the energy around his body enwrapped in Ethereal Magic. The residual draconic energy left inside the ethernano all around began to sparkle, and said sparkles began to encompass his fists, forearms, and his shoulders, like glimmering gauntlets.

"How can anyone move forward if the past is what made them?!" He countered. "Reflecting on things won't make anything happen! It's nothing but false hopes that people use as an excuse because they wanna see reality change! Reality can only be shaped by one's actions!" He reeled his fist back. "And I intend to make my reality come forward to now!"

"Well here's your reality! Screw you and your damnation!"

"Die! Go back to the past!"

A bright flash came between Xixen and Craig as they finally met. Both passed right by the other, time slowing down drastically as the shattered bones continued to fall, and yet all that mattered was both parties passing the other.

Xixen smirked as he thought he got a hit in. "Hmh. It's over."

Behind, Craig was reaching behind, grabbing the sheaths that were strapped to him. "Yeah, it is." Shadows were covering his eyes as he looked forward, the sheaths themselves barely clutched in his fingers. Arms crossed, he slowly pressed his fingers, slowly sheathing the four blades at once.

Xixen suddenly felt his limbs unable to move, like the nerves and muscles were snapped. The startled man was unable to speak, his thoughts running miles on end as he realized his attack was unsuccessful. _'Wait-!'_

" **900 Demon Caliber – Bloodlust Blitz!** "

The swords sheathed with a huge clang sound, which reverberated all throughout the atmosphere. Three long glints were seen on Xixen, starting from the gut and splitting three glints straight through the head and shoulders alike; no different than what Craig did with Amaren and Grander a long while back. The clang went off like a gunshot, and Xixen exploded with blood. His entire upper body was bisected, head, shoulders, and all. His blood splattered everywhere, his lower body the only thing intact as the upper half was gutted ribbons. Craig looked away, continuing to fall as even the bone snapped in two behind, separating Craig from the remnants of Xixen.

Down below, Erza and Cana, amongst the others, was beyond flabbergasted. They were caught awestruck by what they saw as the impossible completely vaporized, again. Craig completely demolished the society leader, ending the hard-fought struggle to save Tahunga. Ace was left exceedingly baffled, unable to comprehend what had transpired. In all his years of swordsmanship, he did not expect Craig to do something as such.

"My god…"

"He…he destroyed him!" Gray stuttered.

Elfman was still at a loss for words, unable to speak properly.

Natsu was left at a mixture of horror and awe. "Whoa-huh?!" He realized a looming shadow overhead, and it was evident what was their issue now. The Dragon Slayer shrieked as he saw all the bones fall from the sky, coming down onto them.

"GAH! We're all gonna die!" Happy shouted.

"The bones are falling down on us!" Andrea shouted.

High in the sky still, landing on another bone still falling, Craig looked down at them. "Brownie, now!" He yelled.

"Uh, right!" In a hurry, Cana pulled out another deck of cards. Holding the deck in one hand, and her arm stretched up towards the bones falling, the Alberona girl closed her eyes and began to concentrate. _'This is gonna take a really big toll on my Magic Power for a little while. It's gotta be worth it.'_ Her eyes opened up, her Magic Power fully ready, whatever was left that is.

" **Card Dimension!** "

A bright flash illuminated a large mass of Tahunga. Erza, Ace, Andrea, and everyone else watching shut their eyes as a bright light encompassing the area and the falling debris began to disappear. As Craig jumped up, evading the bone that was encompassed in the bright light, he was eft spared, and took an indirect course in falling…painfully.

Just as the bone vanished into the card, he jumped off and tumble rolled onto a nearby building, rolling from shoulder to shoulder, grunting with every painful roll. He took a heaping breath as his eyes were wide, his vision more than a little disoriented from that shock. He could only regain his breath.

Cana sank to her knees as nearly hundreds of cards fell to the ground like lead weights. Each card had a large piece of bone inside, yet some parts were chipped so that they would fit inside. All those cards and all of that mass dispelled by so much Magic Power left Cana completely wiped. The brunette panted as she breathed heavily in and out, catching whatever breath she could.

Gray grew a big smile. "Alright!"

"Wait a go!" Elfman cheered.

"Now that wasn't half-bad." Gajeel snickered.

"Awesome! All those bones didn't crush us one bit! Ha-ha!" Natsu gullibly cheered. He pointed up at the sky, mainly towards the hole in space that had just closed. "In your face, Dragon Emperor Society!"

Erza smiled at Natsu, glad he was unhindered. She then fastened her gaze over towards the sky as well, seeing the sun glistening in the wayward west direction. As space was restored, the sky all around was left with no clouds, giving a clear, blue sky that was radiant as life itself; life which was left alive.

A small sparkle rained down onto Cana's nose as she caught her breath. "Hm?" She looked up, seeing all thousands – perhaps millions – of small sparkles raining down from the sky. She blinked, witnessing the colorful sparkles illuminating the atmosphere. "Wait, aren't these…?"

Ace smiled in delight. "It seems fate has given us a hand as of this glorious day."

Everyone went wide-eyed when a sudden and loud roar reverberated through the atmosphere. The roar was blood-curdling, and yet its startling radiance was all too familiar. Turning their heads with great shock, they looked up at the building above, seeing Craig roaring with his mouth wide open. All sharp teeth with a formidable attitude apparent. His bellow stretched over Tahunga's skies as the sparkles rained down, signaling the end of the long and hard-fought struggle.

Cana looked up, smirking at Craig. "That freak's in a league of his own." She chimed.

"I heard that!" Craig shouted above.

* * *

Saving Tahunga was a grace of its own, but it took quite some time for the citizens to come around again. With many in the port cities, evacuated to safety, the numbers were large enough to help ensure the cleanup of Tahunga. It took a lot of help from overseas, but eventually, the Rune Knights and the Navy were able to gain access to Tahunga, where they seized all of the remaining society members and imprisoned them for the atrocities that transpired. They began setting up stable and safe routes throughout the tropical country. Businesses and homes were destroyed, but tents and shelters were established, and thanks to the gratuity of Tahunga and its citizens, they were able to come around and prosper with what resources, food, and water they were able to find.

In one of the gardens or parks of what was supposed to be District 4, there were a few tents pitched up. There were two tents pitched up, both of equal size and of equal range of each other. In one tent were the boys, while in one tent were the girls.

After two days of rest, everyone was settling down…sort of. Natsu's snoring howled through the tent as another day was coming to an end. His body was coated in bandages, yet the others were no different it seemed.

"How the heck is a man supposed to sleep when he's snoring so loud like that?" Elfman testified as he saw up in the tent.

"The idiot's been sleeping it off for hours now. Geez." Gray groaned.

Gajeel looked away, an angry look on his face. "Tch. Big deal. His snoozing ain't ranging my ears."

"That's because got got wrenches for ear drums." Gray berated.

While he was heavily provoked, Gajeel could only turn towards Gray, his body still unable to put up much of a fight. "Quit complaining. It's annoying. If you hate it so much, then just go sleep somewhere else." He countered. "And while you're at it, wear something."

Gray crossed his arms, grunting as his shirt was off for days now, bandages covering his chest and stomach.

Ace was sitting upright in his tent, munching passively and calmly on a small panini sandwich he purchased earlier. He needed his strength to return. What he could manage, that is. He didn't seem all that bothered with Natsu's apparent snoring like the rest. Guess being around someone as loud as Andrea really doesn't make a profound impact on a guy like him. He opened the newspaper, continuing his small snack as he saw a picture of an overview of Tahunga. It looked like a mess, especially with the hole in the center and the long trail he left all the way towards the opening of the rock formations.

"So much for collateral damage expenses." He muttered. "The country is a wreck. At least folk are pulling themselves together in times like this." He digressed for a moment, realizing that something was out of the picture. "Hm? That's strange." The swordsman looked towards the red tent wall, disregarding the noise pollution and hearing little from outside. "The girls are awfully quiet over there."

"I heard Erza and Andrea went off somewhere. Saying something about attending to some business." Happy chimed in, his mouth filled with a small fish he managed to get.

Ace looked down at the Exceed, his eyes sharp even when he's sick and weak. "Is that so?"

"It would seem to be the case. Should we go find them?" Lily suggested.

Ace closed his eyes, resting his still-sore gaze. "No. I'm sure that our friends are well enough to handle themselves. My honest concern lies within our own numbers."

"What's that mean?" Happy asked.

"You're talking about Craig, aren't you?" Lily corrected, as if the answer was obvious.

Ace said nothing, rather he remained quiet.

"Now that you think about it, it has been awhile since he's been inside the tent." Gray said, catching whim of the conversation. "Knowing him, guess he's somewhere else as well."

"Well we at least know Cana is around, so wherever he is, the other might as well be too." Gajeel figured.

Natsu turned towards him with inquiry, suddenly awake from the commotion and engaging in the conversation. "How do you know?"

"Maybe if you'd pay attention, Salamander. You'd understand."

"Understand what?" He turned towards the others. "Gray? Elfman? Happy?"

"Takes a brain for you to think and see, idiot." Gray groaned.

"See what?!"

"Would you boys keep it down over there! We can hear you from way over here!" The sound of Evergreen's exasperation rang through their ears, naturally sending a chill down everyone's spine. The only one who seemed to be taking it well was Ace.

"Our apologies." Ace replied back, just loud enough for Evergreen to hear.

Lily could barely hold back a snicker. "If we're causing this big of a disturbance, then it's obvious that our strength's returned."

"Aye!"

"It would appear so." Ace looked down at the newspaper and flipped to another page. "We've done our part. Our agreement on eliminating the common enemy has been realized. Starting tomorrow, we'll be sailing off."

"Heh, been awhile since we've been at the guild. Wonder how everyone's doing?" Natsu smiled.

"Probably wondering how we pulled it off like real men." Elfman chimed.

"For once, that actually makes sense." Gajeel sneered.

Ace ignored everyone's thoughts as he was more inclined to his own dilemmas. Even after the days of rest, he was still feeling weaker. Natsu and Gray asked earlier, but all Ace did was ignore them. When Natsu pushed it further, Ace threatened him with just a glare from the corner of his eyes. With his thoughts only to himself, he was able to reflect back on the battles. What's been on his own mind as of late was that chi move Craig used. In all his years, Ace has never seen such an unbelievable sword caliber. He's read legends of swords forged by dragon scales, and tales of how some swords can distort time and space itself, even go so far as to destroy an entire sea. He believed those to be folklore, but after what he's seen, what was there to disbelief. Lost in his thought against the blade-wielder, a small, passive grin fell upon the swordsman face.

When he looked back at his sword Katsyu, he saw the glimmering sunlight outside reflecting the blade, as if it too were grinning. This served to make Ace's grin widen, much to Happy's confusion.

"Why's he smiling?"

"Maybe he's starting to have a good dream, I suppose." Lily answered.

In the tent nearby, Evergreen was busy doing her hair. "Honestly, boys." She sighed. "Such wild beasts. Can't they ever learn to simmer down? How is a girl expected to concentrate when there's barbarians right next door?" She looked over to where Cana was. "You'd have something to say as well, am I right?" But when she looked over, Cana wasn't there. "Hm? Wait, where did she go? First Titania, and now her?" Evergreen crossed her arms, looking with disappointment. "What a bore. So much for some girl chatting. Oh well, guess more room for me until they get back~!"

* * *

The sun was beginning to set over the large rock formations, covering Tahunga in darkness in which many would hope to sleep well in. Close by the park, on one of the tallest hills established in the district park, there was a tall tree, lush full of life, untouched by the calamity. At its base was Craig, adorned with simple dark gray lounge pants and a navy blue t-shirt. What hasn't changed, however, was that he still had his casual leg weights, which seemed unnecessary, but to someone like Craig, every second counts.

He looked to be half-asleep, growling on a casual basis. He didn't seem all that pleasantly at peace, which was normally common. It's only been maybe two days, and Craig's been wayward. He's been unable to find his need for rest, mainly due to the trauma of falling asleep alone. Finding Cana was a suggestion, but the aspect of her pissed him off. It rattled his head, and as a result, he had lost critical sleep again. What rattled through his brain at the moment was a mix of the deaths he's seen in his sleep again, and Ace. He could barely sleep a few hours during the day, which of course results in his constant 'power naps' again. He was all alone, arms crossed, and head and neck against the base of the tree, staring off into the sunset. At times like these, it hurt Craig as suns set. It's a time of ending, as well as the dawn of one's adventure drawn to a close.

Disoriented best described him. He couldn't hear much as he was drowning in his own nightmares. Xixen's words rang through his head about the past. In a way, it was permanent. Craig can learn from the past, and he always tried to move on, but the past, however, would dare not let go of him. It was like a ghoul that clung to him like a piece of gum and forced him to wrestle against his own sorrow. With his past thoughts resurfacing, he was seeing all forms of fire burning, friends obliterated, and repeats of the graves made by his own hand.

In all honesty, if Craig could cry right now, he would, but something was keeping him from not doing so. He was thinking back to Ace now, recollecting how the man was coughing up blood. For the past few days now, Craig's been weary of Ace's condition. He's been coughing more often, and his eyes were looking sickly. That grave feeling he's had in his gut was precisely why he hasn't slept.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't acknowledge the footsteps heading uphill right next to him. They belonged to none other than the bane of his existence. "There's the Cranky." She said.

However, Craig didn't immediately respond. He had his head down, staring into space,

Cana raised a brow, waving her hand in front of his face. "Hey, you-who? Anybody home?"

Craig blinked a couple times, finally coming around. "What?" He looked around, eyes half-open and his brow furrowed. His disposition turned sour again, his eyes narrowing as he caught whiff of the surroundings. He looked up at Cana, finally realizing she was there.

"Oh…" He looked back at the ground, a spiteful look with narrow eyes. "Great, just what I needed. Someone to kill the mood."

"What's that mean? You're the one with a sour look on that face." Cana countered.

Craig glanced up to her and bared his sharp fangs, hissing before waning his head away.

The brunette looked at his eyes, seeing the red cracks on the sides. It was evidence Craig was trying to nap, but trauma bit him bad again. She frowned seriously. "Hey, you good?"

Craig shut his eyes, his expression turning bitter. "The hell you still talking for?"

"You've been MIA for a little while. So I thought I'd digest a little of my sips and drop by." Cana put a hand to her large hip. "You've been here more often than what Natsu could've counted. I'll give ya credit there."

Craig's shut eyes and irritated look softened. It looked like he was just gonna mourn or cry.

Staring at his pain, Cana found her seat right next to his. She looked at him with a serious look. He wasn't bellowing back, which was so uncharacteristic for someone like him. He would've said maybe at least a few more words to her – by choice those words would've been adult-rated material – but he looked so lost. It was like his frustration and lack of sleep just shut down.

"Craig…"

Craig rolled his head to look up at the sky, taking in a deep, deep breath. "Brownie, did it not process in your thick head as to why I am alone to begin with? How'd you even find me anyway?"

"Well if I was an unstable guy with trauma issues and wanted to find some relevant peace, where did you think I'd go?"

"Up your own rear end, how's about that?" Craig bitterly countered. "Can't you be caring somewhere else? I'm a no-care zone, Brownie."

Cana blinked at Craig's harshness in tone. It sounded much like him, save the part where he didn't look at her. "Honestly, what's your deal?" She sighed.

"Don't ask me. I'm just the unstable guy with trauma issues and immense sleep deprivation." Craig sarcastically mused.

"Oh ha-ha~." Cana began unzipping her purse. A long, uncomfortable silence fell between the two, and it seemed apparent that Craig didn't wanna break it. Cana wanted to say something, and she was gonna…until Craig got in a word of his own.

"I'm not caring for a reason."

Cana said nothing. Instead, she stared back at Craig in silence.

"You should know by now why I wanna be alone. There's times when I just wanna shut the door on ya and run away. I just wanna run somewhere and just cry. You wanna cry to get the stress out of your system, and yet why the hell can't I cry?" With his arms still crossed, his fists began to ball, despite the strength and frustration barely there anymore. "You know what happens when I start caring. You'll just end up getting killed, and in the end it's another grave that's both our faults. You relive that…over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, until it's all that you really are anymore. You can't think straight. Every step of the way is nothing but past experience reborn. The resurrection is nothing but bitter reminders of the loved ones that give themselves up for me, because they cared for me, and I cared for them." He sat his forehead on her crossed arms, resting them over his huddled up legs. "I hate explaining these things, because they don't make sense. Not in the slightest, and that's what frustrated me to no fucking end!"

"Craig…" Cana could barely make out her own words. She was lost in what Craig was saying. This was rare to see, but in some bizarre way, it made her recount her experience with him that night when he was crying hard in front of her face after everyone took a peek at his memories. Once again, Craig was at one of those breaking points.

"I hate people. They always think it's best to pry in others business, when they know when someone distinctly says no. Why? Because they think they have the power to do something about it. Well there's a reality that they're too blind to see. There are some things you just can't accomplish when you don't have the experience. It feels like my fault constantly; guilt bites me every way in my heart. I don't even know why I'm speaking to someone who wouldn't understand." He shifted away from Cana, his back towards her. "You think it's easy to just go through every day without looking at shops or human beings who say or look like something that has made such an impact? These words I'm saying are so jumbled up that I can't make sense! I can't communicate, and I tried, and I just can't communicate anyway else! You go through that a thousand times and then you come back and sit next to me, otherwise, just go drink up a bar or whatever you-"

He got up to move, but a sudden grip restrained his wrist. He wanted to pull away, but he could feel that the grip was not of desperation, but the hold was just the right amount for him to know that he was needed. He remained still, slowly turning his head to glare over his shoulder at Cana. His sharp sea-blue eyes were like a predator staring at prey, but Cana wasn't so willing to scurry off while Craig trudged away.

Taking a harsh look right back at him, Cana looked seriously at him. "Look…Craig…I can't deny someone like you is sociably worse than Erza…or scarier or bent on slaughter for that matter." Her commentary only served to aggravate him, making him bare his sharp fangs. " _But_ , despite you being a pain in the butt, I don't care that you want to pull away. Look, I can't understand myself right now. Why am I wanting to help you? Why do I want to check up on you? Why am I asking all these questions? You're right when your pain is unbearable. It's a battle that goes on forever in your mind, that much I know. You've had a lot to think about in your time here, right? I bet the colosseum was hard to look at because you may have lost someone there."

Craig's muscles remained stiff as Cana had his attention.

"You can't communicate other than snarking. Because you don't wanna get close to people. You find them stupid, and unable to accept what you are and what you've become. Right? I don't know what that guy said that caused you to get all touchy with your history like this, but I'm telling you that as long as you're here, you may as well make the best of it, right?" She began to sit down once again, slowly dragging Craig down. "So, just for now at least…just calm down, and do what you do best. Nap it off." She looked away from him, a furrowed brow on her face. "It doesn't hurt when I'm around, right?"

Craig's sharp eyes eased. It took him a minute to process what was going on around him, and about the past continuing to haunt him in his sleep. It frightened him to sleep, especially at night, and yet ever since _that_ night, some time back, having Cana around was – dare he think it – enjoyable. Just that prospect made him want to keel over in shame. He can't lie about it though. He's learned to accept the past, and now it was his turn to accept Cana.

When he looked at Cana, she was what exemplified that link. She was his past, his long-forgotten history buried within his noggin somewhere. And here she was again. For the umpteenth time now, the dead past has influenced him.

Slowly succumbing to what his long-lost friend advised, Craig relented, growling with a vibrating throat as he slowly curled right by Cana's side, his back barely connecting with her leg. He looked away from her, a scowl on his face, with a small pout to boot. It was like a tired kid who had no will to bark at his mom. Craig's fatigue began to roll in, the light breeze again settling the mood as he was succumbing to another nap. By his count, his 5th one today.

"You really do suck, Brownie." Craig lowly muttered, laying there with eyes half-open.

Cana smirked as she looked back at the sunset. "You suck more." She coyly rebuffed.

"Touchy-feely people make me wanna spew." Craig followed.

"The little baby's a little tired."

Craig groaned as his eyes shut. "You're a…stupid…Brownie…don't go all touchy on me…"

Cana watched as Craig finally fell asleep. What amazed her was how fast he fell asleep. Then again, she has been amazed that Craig's always fallen asleep whenever possible. Though she couldn't blame him, how could she? She hated the guy. But at the same time, he's a broken glass whose shards were sharp enough to cut anyone who dared to pick him up sort of speak. That's what Cana realized that night when Craig's memories were interrogated. It was just one of those times again.

She pulled out a small flask of alcohol and continued to smirk as the sun began to turn dusk.

"Whatever Cranky…you're welcome."

* * *

Somewhere in the abandoned district streets, furious glints went left and right, parrying blow after blow. Nearby buildings that were already at ground-level were coated in cuts. The white flashes of parrying swords resonated from the two figures that had the audacity to use whatever strength available.

Andrea and Erza passed the other, both wielding two swords and managing to hold their ground. Another glint resulted in a powerful gust that blew dust around behind the other's back. As the raging dust settled, Erza turned to look back at Andrea and vice versa. Both swordswoman stared at the other, a hardened resolution in their eyes. Erza stared at Andrea with a dignified yet graceful stance, while Andrea held her two swords with pride and a few good pants. As a small cloud of dust cleared, both women took another lunge at one another, meeting the middle. Erza's two blades met Andrea's, parrying faster than what the eye could see. Sparks flared as the fire in the other's eyes intensified. They had no recourse other than to prove themselves to one another.

Erza slashed and she flipped overhead, but Andrea blocked overhead and continued to block and dish blows as Erza landed behind, forcing the orangette to pivot and block continuously as Erza completely had her on the defensive. As Erza gained ground against her, Andrea feigned right, catching Erza to slice in that direction, but then Andrea feigned left, finding momentum to plant a foot to Erza's abdomen, pushing the redhead back several feet against the ground.

Andrea huffed, her breath almost completely out. The wind was suddenly knocked right out of her when Erza suddenly regained herself and attacked up front once more. Andrea blocked with both swords, but the force from Erza's vicious lunge and sword slam made such a powerful blow that not only did it make Andrea slid back, but her swords cracked apart yet again.

" _I'm sorry, Andrea? What was that?"_

 _Andrea looked at Erza with a stout look. "You heard me, Erza Scarlet, I want a fair rematch." The orange-haired swordswoman declared._

 _Erza was caught by immense surprise. She couldn't picture what was going on in Andrea's mind. Why would she want a rematch right now? Wouldn't it make sense to heal or have the swords repaired first? If this were that very case, why such an arbitrary action?_

 _The redhead looked around, seeing as how Evergreen was so fixated on her own style and trying out the clothes that she got flooded with, and Cana was busy drinking up a storm with all new and eloquent wine and liquor she managed to get. It was clear the conversation seemed closed on them and them alone._

" _Andrea, why?" She asked._

 _Andrea sat upright in her knees, glaring at Erza with that same level of determination. "Because, I wanna redeem myself."_

" _Redeem you say?"_

" _I put you all in harm's way and was being nothing more than a selfish wannabe. It took me a few good smacks to my own head thanks to a certain someone." She sheepishly remembered when Craig brutalized her, causing her swords to be the way they are now. "I was only contributing to my own cause, not the big picture. I…" She clutched her fists tighter. "I made a terrible mistake. And I wanna apologize for only considering my pride. That's why it's best that we have a duel, at sundown. Let's make this duel to put what's been done behind us."_

 _Erza stared back, her inquiry answered then and there. In a way, in some shape or form, Erza could actually picture one person in particular. Herself. There were times in the past when she put her pride on the line rather than think of others. It was her choice, and it proved how selfish she was. She put others feelings in jeopardy, and she was at fault. It was a mistake she had to repent for. That's what Andrea was doing._

 _With a nod, Erza accepted. "Very well. Let's be on our way."_

Erza leaped into the air, requipping only one sword left. With her Heart Kreuz Armor barely intact, she mustered what power she could into her sword, falling down onto Andrea. As she screamed down, imaged of her guildmates began flooding her mind. She began to feel her drive flourish, especially when it increased ten-fold when Natsu came up.

In response, Andrea crossed her blades and went speeding up at her in return. The swordswoman hollered out like a banshee as she and Erza closed the gap between one another. With their resolves opposite, Andrea and Erza brought their swords around and swiped with all their might in the middle. A bright flash erupted as time slowed down, revealing Erza and Andrea passing the other. As they landed on both feet opposite of the other, they held their own swords, faces stern.

A harsh wind passed right by them, their backs still facing the other. Once the wind stopped, the buildings that were beside them were cut down, crumbling to dust and splitting apart. As the ground shook and the debris shattered through the air, Andrea felt a sharp pain in her body. The shock caught up to her, her mouth gagging spit as her blue and jungle green swords finally shattered apart. The pieces of her two blades fell along with her body, plopping to the ground on a knee alone.

Erza requipped the sword away, the battle won. She turned back towards Andrea, looking down at her with her hand stretched out. "Andrea…" The swordswoman in defeat heard her call, and she managed to catch her breath. She looked back up at Erza's grin, seeing how warm it looked. "Are you alright?"

Managing to stand, Andrea slowly accepted Erza's hand, clasping it and rising up to her feet. She accepted Erza's hand, finally arising to her two feet, looking refreshed. To Erza, it looked like Andrea was finally able to smile in gratitude for once, which was a big improvement.

"I'm fine." She answered.

Erza looked past the vanquished, seeing the two swords broken and shattered. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

Andrea looked back at her swords, taking a long moment of silence as she stared at them, quite longingly for that matter. A sympathetic grin came across her yet again. "Don't worry." She looked back at Erza. "It was bound to happen."

The two woman's tension finally subsided, their rivalry at long-last over.

"Thank you." Andrea said.

"For what?"

"You know, for helping me realize who I was." The orangette turned away, looking at the dusk sky in the very distance. "And yet, that question still lingers in the air. Who am I? Who am I? I am Andrea, but that's my name…" She trailed off as she looked back at her dead swords, watching as their fragments get picked up by the passing breeze. The wind was surprisingly strong as it carried the pieces off the ground and into the air, into the unknown. Andrea and Erza both watched as her sword fragments got whisked away like a passing soul. All Andrea did was smile strongly. "Farewell, my blades." She said.

A moment passed before Erza turned away. "Shall we head back with the others?"

Andrea nodded. "Let's." The reformed woman kept a slow pace as she followed behind Erza back towards the tents, where the others were ready to hit the hay.

* * *

The next day had dawned upon them. The group got up bright and early so as to make a quick start back to where they came from. They all maneuvered through the streets and through the same opening in the rock formations and made their way towards the sandy shorelines. Once they made it through, they found themselves at the shores of Tahunga once more.

However, unlike before, there was a considerate change. The one ship that was present when they landed the other day had two other ships accompanying it. They looked to have been well-made and fastened for long, overseas trips.

Natsu's eyes widened. "Whoa! Check them out!"

"Awesome" Happy cheered.

Gray crossed his arms, smirking. "Hey, looks like we were rewarded after all. Got us three ships? What's the occasion?"

Elfman gave a cocky smirk. "Probably a many entourage till we get home!"

"I'm afraid that is not the case."

Everyone looked towards Ace.

"The citizens and authorities were more than willing to repay us with our coincidence and services. I have been giving a special order to which I applied for transportation for our separate voyages."

Happy looked back ahead, staring at the three boats. "But…why are there three?"

"Seems a bit excessive much, don't you think?" Cana asked.

Gajeel examined the boats. "Even I can do math. Two boats for two voyages, but what's with number three?"

"That would be me." This time, Andrea became the attention. She stepped forward, turning towards everyone with a resolution in her gaze. "Everyone, this is where we all part ways."

"What's she on about?" Natsu asked. "I thought she followed Ace like a shadow or something?"

"Yeah, and doesn't she seem a little…different?" Gray whispered.

Craig looked on, looking at Andrea with a mild grin. He could see the calm in her eyes has finally swelled.

"After this experience I've had, I realized something that I needed was missing all along. I wasn't able to achieve it, even when I was bent on my own gains." She looked towards Erza, and then at Craig, continuing her prosperous smile. "It took me a few good years, and some hard lessons…but I've made up my mind."

"And what might that be?" Cana asked.

"I am leaving for home. I shall sail back to my country, to my home. I will re-enter the dojo, and rediscover my training. It's time I start from zero, and rediscover my destiny as a swordswoman."

Erza nodded in agreement. "I see. Then we wish you the best of luck."

Andrea nodded back. "Will do. Next time we meet, I'll be stronger than ever. You'll see." She then redirected her attention towards Craig, who kept his mild look of mutual appeal. "As for you, mister, I will say thank you for all your help…but that's all."

Craig rolled his eyes away. "Whatever."

Andrea smirked. "You may have bested me, but next time, I'll be sure to leave a few good wounds of my own." She noted.

Again, Craig gave no care. "Hooray for you then."

"Yup, that's Cranky alright." Cana chimed, receiving a growl from said person.

Andrea looked at everyone else. "I can't thank you all for your help." She turned towards Ace, staring up at the world's greatest swordsman. Ace stared down with his sharp eyes, meeting Andrea's own glare. Andrea clutched her fists tightly, her breath deep. "Ace Hunter, I will make you a proud man. I shall train until the day that I am ready, ready for when I am ready to challenge and take your title." She smirked with pride. "I will not rest, not until I have dedicated myself to being a true swordswoman. Until then, wait for me."

Ace gave no immediate reply, rather he just looked down with a sharp stare. He didn't falter in his gaze, and yet he didn't seem too worries either. After a swift and steadily minute passing, Ace's straight face broke into a grin.

"You were always persistent, Miss Andrea." Ace noted in a chuckle. "If that is what you wish. Until we meet again, someday." He looked towards everyone else. "And to you all, this I can say with my heart, I was very proud to have been your acquaintance. Your help has been invaluable to the end." He praised. He thus bowed to them. "I thank you."

Natsu gave a cheeky smile. "Don't sweat it! It was kinda cool teaming up with the world's greatest swordsman." He thus held up a fist. "But next time when you get better, let's say we tussle a bit?"

' _Seriously?'_ Gray, Elfman, Gajeel, Happy, and Lily thought.

Ace gave another mused chuckle at Natsu's ambitious demeanor. "My, spunky even after a calamity." He looked at Erza next. "Ms. Scarlet, be sure to keep an eye on this one especially."

Erza smirked as she looked at Natsu's confusion. "Don't worry, I will."

"Well then, guess this is where we head off. Let's get moving already people." Cana hoisted the two barrels of Tahunga wine she managed to get just before departure. She hauled her own reward up towards the loading dock. Not far behind her was Evergreen, with bags overflowing with Tahunga Italian-style dresses. The only catch for her was that she was now broke. Evergreen sure knows the term 'shop until you drop'.

Elfman and Gray were next to board, and then came Natsu and Gajeel, who were more than reluctant to get on. They paled once more as they proceeded onto the boat, with Lily and Happy following behind as moral support. Unfortunately, moral support doesn't help a Dragon Slayer's sore belly.

Lastly, Craig made it towards the loading board, where he stopped and looked at Ace. The two swordsmen looked at one another, glaring daggers into the other's gaze, at least to what one would believe. The tides rolled in and out as they looked into the other's gaze, brimming with seriousness. Until at last Craig broke it with a snicker.

"Didn't think it's be like this, huh?" He asked, almost as if joking.

Ace snickered back, "I suppose."

"Hey, you remember the day after I won?" Craig asked.

Ace blinked with a questionable look on his face. "Hm? Of course? What events are you talking about?"

"You remember. We parted similar to now." Craig made the older swordsman recollect the exact morning. It was maybe a day or two after the fall of that pirate, but that was when Ace took an interest in Craig's potential. Although understanding Craig's hostility at the time, Ace didn't find it wise to ask him to be trained. He chuckled at the prospect of Craig training under him, but to someone like Craig, he'd be nothing more than a handicap. He didn't wanna weigh people down, and he wanna be weighed down. That's what Ace respected most in Craig. It was Ace who only gave him a few tips in wielding a sword, but otherwise, he did nothing to influence Craig's progress. They parted that country on separate boats, heading in two opposite directions.

The owner of Katsyu smiled. "Déjà vu, I suppose."

Craig looked away, his grin slowly turning into a frown. He gave a mild nod as he began to turn away. "Ace…" He said, looking away.

"Yes?"

There was a long silence that passed until Craig spoke yet again. "…take care."

Ace smiled and tipped his hat. He turned away from Craig, his smile still on his paled skin. "As you…Craig Crius."

* * *

All of Tahunga's folk waved thanks and prayers to their saviors as the three ships diverged out and away from the other. Many shouts of thanks exerted and everyone departed. However, as Craig and Ace got on their separate ships, both looked at one another, staring once more. Their gazes were once again soft, with half-grins. Ace gave one last nod before he departed on the smallest of the two ships. Once Ace looked away for the last time, Craig's half-grin turned mournful as he started walking along the deck. He was hesitant, but he went off his way, with his guild.

Andrea's ship went the furthest west, while Ace's smaller boat went north, while Craig's boat went northeast, back towards Fiore. With that, all their time together in Tahunga had come to an end.

As Natsu and Gajeel hurled on one side of the ship, Craig walked passed them with raised brows. "Keep hanging in there." He groaned towards them.

Both Dragon Slayers gurgled in response.

Gray looked over to where Cana was, which was along the side of the ship. Coincidentally, Craig joined up there as Gray looked back at them.

"What?" Craig asked.

Cana stopped drinking and looked at the man with no shirt. "Eh?"

"Where were you two last night?" Gray asked. "You were gone until daybreak. What held you up?"

The sudden question made Craig and Cana go wide-eyed in shock. The two were stiff as boards, and Cana almost spit out her drink. Last night was really much of a blur for Craig, consider all he felt was a sense of warmth as he dreamt of a flashback where he and Cana were having a lemonade-drinking contest. He also remembered Cornelia huffing as both kids were in the bathroom in and out for hours getting the lemonade out of their systems.

As far what Cana remembered, she could recall sitting right next to Cranky as he slept. And then a little later after a few good drinks, she was out. She only remembered waking up as her monster cleavage was against Craig's back, holding him as though they were in Craig's bed.

In unison, their faces dropped and grew despondent. Cana resumed drinking with a straight face, while Craig trudged forward along the ship.

"Well?" Gray questioned. Craig looked back at him, opening his mouth and hissing with all his razor-sharp teeth bared at Gray. The Ice-Make Mage recoiled and backed off from Craig's sudden outburst, leaving him more than a little on edge.

Craig resumed his small walk along the ship, snorting from shutting Gray up.

"Huh?" Cana spotted something, which caused her to call out. "Hey, Cranky!"

Craig turned back towards her, brow raised and sharp teeth ready. "What do you want?" He retorted.

"You got a little something." Using her index finger, she pointed to her own waist.

"What?" Now out if irritation and into questioning, Craig's brows furrowed and he looked behind him. True to what Cana had informed him of, there was a piece of paper wedged in between his shirt and his jacket he had around his waist. This caught Craig by sheer surprise. His confusion arose as he reached back before the gentle sea breeze decided to take it from him. He held it with whatever fingering manageable.

"The heck is that?" Gray asked.

"Don't ask me. Wasn't in my waist." Cana shrugged.

Craig looked back with a scoff before he decided to trudge away from the others, sway from the company. As he pulled away and off towards another section of the ship, he looked over and saw Erza tending to Natsu and his motion sickness. The cranky and rude being looked back down at the note, recognizing the handwriting. Slowly, very slowly, his eyes widened.

"You…you've gotta be kidding me…this handwriting…" He trailed off in his mumbling as he deciphered the intricate yet fancy cursive. He walked slowly around the ship's deck, staring at the note and reading it. "My god…"

 **To Craig Crius,**

 **Craig, if you are getting this message, it means that by some stroke of fate, I was able to impart my last words onto you. Our last physical meeting on the shore was but a brief one, no words needed. As those who respect the other, it would be a crime to bestow final words in person when they may as well be grim. You of all people are woefully aware of what has been transpiring in me. It was all my fault, and I take responsibility for the recourses that have been taken. I can only tell you this…because you are the only one worthy of such news.**

Craig stared at the paper as he stopped on the side of the deck, his eye beginning to grow hollow.

 **From the first day that we crossed back in Awkinaw, my Eye Magic saw you, and your potential. My eyes were drawn to what you and only you had to suffer. I saw every horrific means to an end, and every side to a human being. What I saw straight through your pupils was more than just loneliness. I knew it was best to look no further than that, but I digressed, and after you have succeeded in saving the Awkinaw population, I took a look at you once more. I saw death, mourning, anger, hostility, remorse, and yet…even against all odds, it was proven in your battle, that you had to relish in that constant scar that never heals. It's a wound that left me with no words as I watched from the sidelines. I saw the fire in your eyes, the killer instinct, the tears as you recalled the ones who didn't deserve death in such manners, yet despite the trauma, it's what I realized that made you a greater human being than what I saw in myself. I know we have promised to never declare ourselves as friends, and we succeeded…but, your life story had so many more chapters than mine. Your battles, your fears, your will to fight, and what you believe on compassion and love, it cuts deeper than any sharp blade that has been forged. Forgive me, but I have broken my word, and saw the history within you once again.**

Craig was feeling his eyes starting to hurt, his gaze turning worrisome.

 **Not long after we parted, I have come to realize I was diagnosed with a terminal illness. My Eye Magic and my sharp sense of focus has caused my body to exert too much. I knew my life was to come to an end then. With pride, I could've had Katsyu slay me, but…I didn't. I chose to follow you, an inferior who relies on nothing but improving. I made up my mind then, that I shall take your lead, and live on for those who have made it into my heart, until I meet them someday once more. I have been doing my own works, and have finally found you, after so long. Now at last, I was able to have my final adventure fighting alongside the one human being who has endured the worse fates imaginable. This was where I casted my final judgment onto you. I saw that you have changed yet again, but in a positive way. You have continued to keep a resolve, even when all of us couldn't. My ultimate blade technique was perfected 20 years ago, long before you were born, I suppose. And yet…the greatest swordsman in the world, has been bested.**

Craig's eyes widened.

 **That is correct, this was my own battle, to see what prowess you have over my own; my capabilities of swords or your own. In the end, you cut not just the sky, but time and space. You have gone to new heights, and have proven yourself that you have strength far beyond a hundred years of my time. I may have been declared the world's greatest, but the greatest, in my opinion, has been realized. What you did to end the dragon once more, and end the battle, was what I wanted to see. I saw him, the Craig Crius, the four-blade user…and, the truest successor to the title of the world's greatest swordsman.**

Craig's hold on the paper tightened as his hands shuddered, and his lips began to quiver. There was a dark shadow looming over his eyes.

 **I know it means nothing to you, but this is important to me. The legacy left by those you loved and befriended cannot go in vein. Take the title by granted, but in my respects, you have the conviction to uphold that title. Tell no one, nor Andrea. I may have forged Katsyu on my own, but one day, after I have departed from this world, my blade will find you. You will have Katsyu held in your hands one day, and it shall cut with every fiber of your will…better so than mine.**

As Ace's ship was long-gone, the greatest swordsman's hat covered his eyes. His pale skin and his red gaze was barely looking out to sea. All he needed was to hear the sound of seagulls and the calm ocean waves. He sailed off towards his destination: his home town. There was a lot he was to do. It was going to be a pain, and it will break their hearts, but he will have to tell his folk and the proud town of how he has less than a week in his life left. There was gonna be planning a funeral, and a will to who gets what. But even with all that, he was still looking forward towards his final days. As he sailed off for home, a lone tear fell, a passive smile on his face as he silently sailed towards the beyond.

 **I am afraid this is where my journey ends. But as to where my own book draws to a close, your next chapter unfolds. Thank you for everything that you have proven to me in this final voyage. When we meet again, someday, somewhere, let us share a good chuckle.**

 **Until then, farewell, and live on.**

 **Ace Hunter**

Craig found himself in the back of the boat, far away from the others. A lone tear dripped from his eyes, a blank look plastered onto his face. Another tear fell onto the letter. And then another, but he kept a straight face. He looked up slowly at the sea as the ship treaded water. Craig's misty eyes were starting to envision Ace Hunter, even the last moments face to face. The unstoppable swordsman chose to go down fighting rather than choose dignity, all the way up to his final days. Craig's eyes diverted towards the sky, where he saw one last image of Ace as he saw him get farther away.

A gasp emanated from Craig as his eyes widened, seeing the various other people he's met over the years, robots, animals, spirits, and other creatures all behind Ace. All of them showed proud faces, no matter how different.

Even though he was supposed to smile for them, he finally broke. Craig Crius, the unstoppable maniacal, bloodthirsty beast…was crying. With his forehead against the ship's railing, he began to sob tears as they fell onto the deck and into the ocean. His hands gripped the railing so hard it actually began bending. He just cried, silently mourning over the new memories shared.

"Hey, Cranky, you there?" Cana began walking around the ship, heading to where Craig was at. "Come on, lunch is rea…"

The Card Mage stopped cold in her tracks, growing quiet, dead quiet. She stared at Craig with wide eyes, her shock surmounting her casual laid-back demeanor as she saw him pouring tears overboard. She could understand last night was one of his 'moments' again, but did he have another somber memory? If so, how drastic?

Cana seemed to have notice something that was sticking halfway off the upper cabin wall, right beside her. "What is…?" Curious, the brunette seized the note just before the air picked up, holding it tight as her inquiry arose. As she began to scrutinize the letter, she looked back and forth between it and Craig. With each sentence that unfolded, her eyes widened in shock and horror. Nothing was left out. Her gaze turned to graphic when she got to the ending, realizing that Ace's fate had been sealed years ago upon meeting Craig. When she finished, the note flew out of her hand, whisked away by the sea winds, carried into the glistening water reflecting the sun, making it disappear. The note mattered not, but Cana looked back at the crying Craig with a deep sense of mourning. "Oh no…Craig." Craig could only cry. While Cana just stood there, Craig was pouring out his own loss, and all he could manage was just that.

Feeling remorse, and now realizing why Craig was so unstable last night, Cana's eyes closed halfway. She slowly and passively walked over towards Craig as the man was mourning. The brunette took her place right beside him, frowning and comforting him. Without a care for her own being, she slowly and tenderly brought her arm to Craig's head, pulling him in and allowing his head in the crook of her neck.

Cana held him, giving Cranky warmth as he let out his sorrows as the ship sailed back home.

* * *

Somewhere in the world, there was a massive cloud of mist, where it housed giant precipice blades of stone with greens flourishing, like huge mountain stacks. It looked far out of reach, but the mist was but cover as something massive seemed to be inside. It was silent as a grave, yet it didn't make any sounds.

Two human-sized figures closed in, looking up at the figure in the distance. They could see the horn, and the numerous, long, three tails it had. The mist distinguishing feature, however, was that the horn glowed, and the tail ends glowed, as well as the chest area of the unknown titan-sized beast.

"Looks like we found the Five-Gem." One said.

The other nodded. "Good…let us pray it's as easy as the Three-Gem was."

* * *

 **Happy Valentine's Day! Here's a nice, long chapter for you guys, and to show how much I love writing for you guys, I added extra development for Craig and Cana. So here's the end of the Tahunga Arc, just as I have promised. It took longer than expected, but you know that life gets ahead of you. Still, I added a lot of great things this chapter, so I hope you show your love and support by throwing a review and favoring my OCxCana story.**

 **I'll be jumping ship for awhile over towards** _ **A Contender's Bonds**_ **for a bit before coming back here to start the next arc. I will spoil that it does involve something to do with what he's also been mutated with amongst the other things.**

 **Until next time, review and OCxCana forever! :)**


	38. Bliss and Turmoil

_The highest point of the mountains were purely of grass that waved in the light breeze, the atmosphere was fresh as life at its finest. Who's to say that such high points above the earth could be so luscious and serene? The blue sky had a lot of puffy clouds moving overhead, constantly blocking out the son to a teenager._

 _Said teenager had slicked back black hair, his sea blue eyes taking in light, looking as though one could see the cosmos when looking into those eyes of wonder. He looked all around, seemingly confused._

"… _w-what?" He rubbed his eyes to get a better picture. "Where…am I? How did I get here? Is…is this a conscience…again?" He looked down at his hands, seeing as how they were a little smaller. His clothing was a simple white shirt and brown pants, with black shoes, all of which seemed worn out from the arduous trail he's endured. When he realized he wasn't in his usual clothing, his eyes widened. "What the-?! Who changed my clothes? And why am I so much younger?!" He exasperated. His shock and confusion was leading him to nowhere, and eventually, he had to configure some form of action. Scream and run around in circles? Nah. Wait? Not likely. The boy knew he was in this predicament before, but he couldn't remember where. He just stared in all directions aimlessly, the passing of clouds rolling by his sense of time._

 _He looked up with wonder, his conscience still with him. "…this ain't right. I may as well be dreaming, but how am I fully aware? Let alone, if this is a flashback, shouldn't there be a guide…!" His eyes widened, a gasp escaping his throat. "Wait! Is this another of those realities in a dream world?!" With that sudden inclusion, he turned to face the mountains in the distance. They looked so luscious and beautiful. "A dream of free reign…an inception?"_

 _Ideally, he knew everything about inception since he's been through that concept in past events. Basically, a dream in a dream, a reality of distorted past to discover who or what one can learn from buried thought. He didn't think he'd get an inception as such, especially when it came to his lost past._

 _He looked up at the massive mountain grass that paved a green path through a valley that led to the top hundreds of feet into the sky. Tilting his head, getting the notion, he knew to follow some form of lead. "Guess I better start somewhere…wherever this dream takes me, I suppose."_

 _Retaining his caution, the boy traveled up the mountain pass, his feet smooshing grass as he ascended high into the cool sky. The altitude continued to escalate, yet he didn't care. He still had oxygen, and that meant he can go up for as long as there was air to take in. He paved a path along ridges, following a grassy trail along the side of the mountain and through gullies._

 _How much time had passed? When was the trail gonna stop? The questions and the serene atmosphere collided; it was making his sense of direction falter, disorienting him some. There were maybe one or two times he nearly fell over or tripped, but for the oddest reason, he just couldn't stop. He kept going, and going._

 _It felt like hours, yet time was irrelevant to the likes of him. His breathing was dimming, his panting evident of the lack of air. He trudged up to the top, just below the thick expanse of cloud that loomed over him like a window. When he looked at it, it was but another gateway to the beyond. Once he caught his breath, he looked weary and exhausted, but nonetheless remained vigilant on this unknown course that was telling him to continue to climb._

" _How far did I go…?" Turning around to look down, he stared with immense shock that could rival the unbelievable norm of the world of which he treads on. "What…my god…when did those get here?"_

 _The confused boy stared from the very high altitude, seeing that far below, thousands of feet down were vines that twirled and forests that were so expansive that they covered the mountain ranges. The wines were like stairways to the base, ropes that kept trees and other structures together for hundreds of years._

 _But that was just the tip of the iceberg. There were floating islands all around the scenery in the sky, those that were once part of the land, some having ropes of green vines so sturdy that not even steel could cut through them. They were all floating far below, in some cases near Craig's elevation._

 _He was left speechless. "Those weren't there before…" He swiftly turned back up towards the ocean of clouds in the sky, the sun barely hitting the boy's back and neck. He stared up with uncertainty, a mysterious sensation dwelling within his gut, as though something was drawing him up the blanket of clouds. Swallowing, the teenager clutched his fists and slowly walked up, his heart rate escalating as he went head first into the clouds._

 _Once he made it to the other side, he stopped in his tracks, eyes nearly bulging out of their own sockets as he was seeing something he never thought would exist. Beyond any level of recognition, he was sweating, his entire body paling at the most shocking thing to have ever befallen him._

" _What…the…?!"_

 _The grassy path lead to a flat grassy plateau that went on for a mile at least, with vines sprouted high into the higher reaches of the sky, where there was a large section of islands flying high in the sky. They were are massively huge sections of land, with vines and root connecting them all together like a jungle._

 _He stared with no means of words as on the biggest island at the far top, there lied perhaps the largest creature he'd ever seen. It was the size of a titan, if not bigger. Its silhouette was hard to make out, but it had a long, skinny neck and tail. It was a bizarre cross between a wyvern and a bat for some reason, yet as it gazed down at him, its monstrously large, curled up, whip-like claws slowly uncurled their ends, expanding outwards to reveal a vibrant set of wings of membranes that refracted light and any ounce of power._

 _The teenager was wide-eyed and had no words at the bewildering creature that was beyond any mortal's reach, whatever it was. The oddest thing, however, was also that it had two large gems on its body._

" _What…is that…this…this is so much…" He was trembling, abut to get to his knees. "There's so much power resonating from this thing."_

 _As the beast glared at him silently, its wings grew a bright white, engulfing everything in rainbow energy that blinded the boy.._

Craig's eyes widened and he jerked awake, his shock transcending back to reality. He stared with a wide gaze up at the ceiling fan, his need for air making his chest rise and fall faster than usual. The ceiling fan spun around constantly, back and forth as Craig's sea blue eyes were stinging from what has been unveiled in his dreams once again.

"What the hell…?" He muttered beneath his breath. He tried to recall that dream…or memory, but what he saw didn't correlate to what he saw over the last 4 years. He was unnerved, and not just because the dream itself had an inception that he had to endure but that landscape, and that terrifying beast at the end, were what gave him chills. _'What kind of power was that? That wasn't Magic Power, but what was it? It's…'_ He trailed off in thought, visibly unnerved by that vision of the creature of such astonishing resource of power.

Looking back at it, he's felt and seen Magic Power beyond human reach. There was Magic Power that could make the world's core stop, there was power that could be used to turn the whole world pitch-black, and there was power to revive dragons, revive the dead, and so much accumulated power, but something like what he witnessed, it was something that could put _all_ of that to bitter shame. It was terrifying. There were giant sea beasts and flaming demons the size of castle palaces he had to endure as he went to the underworld, but what level of strength that thing had, it could very well put anything to shame. It was making Craig swallow again.

"Mmmm…" A moan from his side caught his attention. Craig snapped out of his shock when he realized he was back in his room, a simple gray t-shirt for sleeping as he was lying on his back, facing the ceiling as Cana was sprawled along his side. She was holding him tentatively, her cheek resting along his collar bone, her breathing lightly tickling the top of his chest.

He stared at her, the brunette looking very much at peace…sort of. She was out like a light, though in a way, it could've either been the fact they yelled each other to sleep, or the boat ride tired out their reserves. He couldn't remember, despite how he could remember _a lot_ of things. It didn't matter right now, as he stared at her sleeping form, frowning as he looked at that face that made him wanna puke his guts out.

He stared back up at the ceiling, eyes half-open as he felt Cana's warmth making his worries about that creature pass…for now. "Dumb Brownie." He muttered.

* * *

The precipice mountains that stretched high into the sky were unlike anything ever known, mist all throughout the land of unknown confines. Lush, green areas of thick moss and other wildlife was either barely intact, or visibly destroyed by some unknown means. Several mountains were already taken down, and clinging to a single skinny mountain spike were the two unknown figures that were seemingly hiding from something.

The sound of tils waving through the air rattled about, a monstrously large figure glaring with bright eyes from high above, staring as its three massive tails twirled and spun in the atmosphere. A menacing growl vibrated through the earth, making the mountains themselves tremble in fear.

One of the figures looked towards his comrade, hiding behind the slab. "This is getting bad." He said.

"I know." A single footstep made abruptly made the landscape shudder, making the unknown man flinch for a moment. "We're not getting anywhere with this one.

"Agreed." The other answered.

Another insidious growl came from the distance, thankfully farther away than normal.

"What do you suppose we do? This thing ain't going down." One of them asked. He turned away, grunting. "How is it that the Three-Gem was so easy to acquire?"

The other's eyes narrowed. "The Three-Gem was the most passive and defensive, rather than offensive. He was easy to pick off because of that…" He looked back over towards the mist, seeing a pair of bright eyes glaring in their direction. "However, I am afraid the Five-Gem is not as easy."

"Just our luck." The other grumbled. "You any ideas?"

The unknown titan creature let out another hiss, rattling the stacks once more. The two men could feel a very bewildering amount of pressure as the nearby stacks around the titan came crumbling down. Dust and rock littered like an ocean beneath the mist cloud throughout the area.

The one in charge made the call. "Tch, looks like we came here unprepared." He looked back at his comrade. "We need to retreat."

"What? Empty-handed? You've gotta be kidding me!" The inferior shouted.

The beast in the distance howled out, making his bones rattle.

"It's not empty-handed. We are merely taking a recourse in action; this mission has given us some valuable research on the Five-Gem…am I right?"

The one who was reluctant looked back over his shoulder, seeing the three massive tails raise and the gems at the stingers glistening with power. His comrade wasn't wrong, but at the same time, it was sour to think the beasts were so easy to acquire.

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, guess you're right."

"We have to leave, now." The superior advised. "We will have another chance soon, with the data we have received."

The Five-Gem that was shrouded in the mist suddenly let out shockwaves as it screeched. Its menacing shout sent ripples that exerted with so much prowess that nearby slabs and stacks, as well as oversized mountains, cracked and broke apart. It was like an explosion as the shockwaves made all the stacks on the miles around shatter into pieces, flying everywhere. Thousands of years of formations and thousands of feet of rock went flying for miles, smashing through mountains and eradicating the landscape.

The two men that were escaping fled, running as they were speeding away from the shockwaves like ninjas. They vanished just mere moments before the 300moh shockwaves bellowed and brought down the whole area, which was twice as grand as Crocus.

As dust and rock reshaped and settled at the feet of the unknown beast, its three tails and huge form silently crept away, moving to another landscape in hope of shelter.

* * *

On the table, Cana slouched in her seat, groaning as her breakfast was simple cereal. She seemed bored and tired at the same time while fiddling her spoon in the various shapes of oats. She mumbled incoherently beneath her breath, among the lines of 'crap' and 'no adequate food'.

Craig entered the kitchen with lethargic footing, hunched over from the casual morning hatred as he trudged towards the fridge.

"Well hello there, sleepy boy." Cana smirked.

Craig stopped in front of the fridge, hissing with deep spite without looking at Cana. His head hit the handle, resting like a mat.

"Well someone's woken up on the wrong side of the bed." Cana teased.

"Easy for you to say. You hog my space." Craig growled low, barely keeping himself awake.

"Well I don't hear complaints about that. Though I'm surprised you complain about everything else around here."

Craig managed the willpower to open up the fridge, pulling out some orange juice he purchased the other day. He shut the fridge and walked towards the cabinets besides the sink. "Not about everything." He cocked his brows. "…just about you."

"What did I do?" Cana feigned innocence.

"Anything, and everything." Craig bluntly growled. He propped open a cabinet and lazily pulled out a small glass. He poured the orange juice into the glass and raised it to his lips. Opening his mouth wide, he poured the orange juice down his throat as though he were watering himself. The action left Cana indifferent as she lazily stared at him.

Once finished, he sighed and sat the glass down. "You know, if I were a greedy prick of nature, I'd be giving ya rent if you end up over here every single night." He paused, letting Cana leer at him with a raised brow. "…but I'm not." He followed up. He slipped the glass into the sink water, which he had fresh for plates earlier when he got out of bed. He picked up the orange juice and it towards the cabinets.

Cana raised a conspicuous brow. "Cranky?"

Craig looked back at her, seeing her odd stare. "Inquiring, he remained stiff as he looked up at the cabinets, realizing what was wrong. He pulled back the orange juice. "Oh. Thanks." He said, though in a grumpy tone. He turned on his heels and backtracked towards the fridge, putting the orange juice back where it belongs.

"Do you even pay attention to what you do?" Cana chimed.

Craig pivoted and turned towards her. "Gee, I'm so~ sorry. I'm so busy trying to stumble every inch while dealing with your own ignorance that I can't seem to multitask. Hoorah for you." He rolled his eyes, showing little concern as he sat in the chair across from Cana with elbows to the table, supporting his cheeks.

Cana frowned in a bored manner at him. "Are you gonna be like that all day?" She questioned.

"Yes." He deadpanned. "Every day, for as long as I see that face."

"You implying I'm ugly, or unattractive? I can't tell." The brunette questioned.

"Yes." Craig answered.

Cana huffed as she turned away. "You obviously don't know what to say to a girl, do you?"

Craig kicked back against his chair. "I do, I just don't give a crap." He noted.

"Well if your life was on the line, what would you say?"

Craig leered back at her. "Hasn't anyone told you words are dumb?"

"You're dumb if that counts for something." Cana laughed mockingly.

Craig's brow twisted, his body rocking back upright. "Oh yeah? I'm dumb, then how come I smashed thousands of others other than brute force. News flash for you today, I ain't stupid." He pointed at her. "You know that as well as I do."

"Oh, I know, I just don't give a crap." Cana smirked, using the same line Craig used. It caused him to grow a tick mark.

"I think you had too much booze in the past _forever_ to know even what you're saying." Craig spited.

"Well I think you drank too much pulp to eve turn that stupid face into sappy-happy if you wanna please women!" Cana retorted.

"Why would I wanna you of all people? I ain't entertainment central, you know!"

"Why not provide entertainment then?! That's liven up my day!"

"Get your own entertainment why don't ya! That stupid face is more than comical for a baby to laugh at you!"

"Well you make babies cry!"

"Your shouting makes babies cry!"

"You make me cry!"

"You make _me_ cry!"

"You sob and sob until you hold onto me in your sleep!"

Cana raised a brow, backing up. "Uh…that's you." She corrected.

Craig's face showed a small blush, his frustration reaching a peak. "Gngh! Tch-oh screw you! I'm gonna go get something to sink my teeth into!" Craig turned to walk out the door, walking away from Cana as she watched him huff and walk off, slamming the door right behind him.

The brunette huffed as she slumped back down into her seat, staring with a grunting sound into her cereal. The milk reflected her pouting image, the only sound that was being made was the two birds chirping outside the window, side by side as they hopped onto the same branch. Cana looked outside just as the two birds flew off in the same direction, staring longingly. After they were out of sight, she looked back at her cereal, the realization of her being alone coming to fruition.

She let out another sigh. "Great, the silence after Cranky goes and makes a scene. That moron."

* * *

Twigs snapped as Craig trudged to the outskirts of Magnolia, near the forest where he would venture inside. He kept a low huff tucked beneath his breath as he vented his irritation through harsh treading on forest ground; while retaining careful footing wherever he stepped. He prowled for food, looking around for any means of nutrients, other than leaves and twigs that other forest creatures could enjoy.

He remained hunched over, knees bent as his posture made him look like a hunting dinosaur. "Damn these freakin mornings." He snarled low so that no one could hear him. "When I find food, I'll be sure to take mw swell time enjoying it." Of course there was thick sarcasm implied. He could've said something along the lines of hoping Cana was gone when he got back, but then he'd be lying to himself. If he were honest, he…seemed relaxed around Brownie, though he wouldn't say that to her face, even if it meant losing an arm. While he wasn't find of her ignorance, or how she smelled, her eyes, her figure, her entity as a whole, he was still appreciative of how she didn't seemingly take his own company for granted…somewhat.

He trudged on, looking at the few squirrels in the trees overhead. He could try and jump, but it'd be too big of a hassle. Shaking his head, he trudged on. "There's gotta be something around here. Maybe it's best I try my luck with some wild pig if I'm lucky…"

He felt a light breeze from his right. He stopped in his tracks, the vibrant and luscious sensation of the breeze tingling every hair on his body. He stopped his hunt with a silent confirmation. He turned towards the breeze's direction, keeping a curious disposition.

' _This…this a warm breeze.'_ He didn't get these much since he normally got cold breezes, but whenever something as such got his attention, it was always a sure sign happiness or hope was just around the other corner. He looked to see where the forest cut off to a small hill with flowers blooming all around. His body felt a little warmer. It was getting fuzzy as he slowly trekked towards the trees, looking suspiciously to the small bump in the land,

' _Wonder who's having a good time out there?'_

"Are we almost there?"

"Yes, it's just over here."

"…hey, yeah, I think I see it."

Craig's surprise became visible when he recognized the two figures coming into view. His eyes widened upon the witnessing of the familiar pink hair and redhead that have been in his way and by his side for apparently some time. Silently, his eyelids dropped, a despondent brow raised. _'You've gotta be kidding me.'_ He thought.

Natsu and Erza were strolling along, side by side as they made it out of the small trail that went from Magnolia to where they came out. The two seemed to be different in terms of clothing. Natsu – much to his own chagrin – had an outfit, as Erza insisted. Of course Happy reminded Natsu to look decent for her to admire him, so he had on a nice pair of dress pants, a white t-shirt, and a green vest. He didn't seem too bothered, though in Craig's eyes, he could see that he wished he didn't have to be so formal. Erza, however, was in something equally as nice, The S-Class Mage had a bright and inviting smile on her face as her hair flowed down her back, her form covered in a nice white dress, perfect for nice, sunny weather.

Natsu picked up his pace and made it to the top of the hill. "This it?" He asked.

Erza soon caught up, still smiling. "Perfect. I've been meaning to hope this spot would be unhindered," She pulled up something she had laced over her shoulder. It was a well-woven basket, big enough to hold a dinner for five people if organized properly. She knelt down and opened the top, where a picnic blanket was neatly folded.

Craig's arms crossed, his brow raised. "Well there's something you don't see every day." He half-grinned.

Erza unfolded the blanket, gently laying it atop of the smooth hill. The blanket was around the bed of flowers all throughout the field, which left Erza satisfied with the first part.

Natsu turned to her. "Do you need my help? I can if you-" But he was cut off by Erza.

"No, Natsu. I-I'm fine. Really." She insisted. "Thanks or offering though." She smiled as the Dragon Slayer managed to show some concern.

Natsu really didn't want to feel like a baby, nor did he want to feel like a hindrance if Erza's the one doing all the work. It felt so unfair, but he had respect and complied on his own behalf. He just sat quietly as the sunlight beamed down on them both, making their energy as vibrant as plant life.

Erza gently placed the basket in between herself and Natsu. The redhead reached inside, gently pulling out a few sandwiches she had premade. She set them down and proceeded with the next object, which was a few napkins, some bottled water, and a nice garden salad just for herself.

She reached for the next item, which was cooked meat, but as she reached or inside, her hand was touching something else, something warm that made her blush. The shocked redhead looked to the source.

"Natsu?"

"E-Erza!" His hand retreated at the same time Erza's did, both a little flustered. "I-I…" There was a stiff silence between the pair, but it was only brief. "Why…why don't I help?" The Dragon Slayer insisted.

Erza shook her head. "No, Natsu, really. I don't mind-"

"But I do." His abrupt phrasing left Erza more than a little surprised to say the least. Erza remained quiet as Natsu continued to speak. "I feel a little bummed that you're doing all the work…so, maybe I can help, even if by a little…?"

Erza took yet another pause, moments before she finally relented and considered Natsu's perspective. Her smile returned, looking at him with happiness. "Yes, now that you mention, I'd think that would very genuine…Natsu."

Natsu gave his trademark smile to her. "Alright!"

Natsu took the liberty of pulling out a small box of breaded chicken, and Erza took care of the rice. Once again, a small silence fell between them. Erza remained quiet for a few moments until finally her smile softened. It made Natsu blush a little bit to see how genuine and sweet Erza looked in the sunlight beaming down onto her porcelain skin. It glistened so beautifully. As Erza laid the meal out, unaware of Natsu's stare.

B…Beautiful…" He silently admired beneath his breath, barely enough for even sensitive ears to hear.

Erza caught wind of what Natsu said, turning back to see his face that made her blush. "W-what was that?" She stuttered.

"N-nothing!" Natsu hurriedly replied. "Hehe, quite a beautiful day it is, huh?" He tried to chance the subject in hopes of Erza not catching on, thankfully it worked.

Erza looked back down at her meal, her soft smile still there. "Yes. It is." She looked back at Natsu, seeing as how he was starting to gaze at the food. "What do you say we get started then?" She asked.

Natsu looked back at her with a smile. "Heh, what do you know. I was thinking the same thing."

The two began their little brunch, eat bite taken into any of the various dishes prepared as luscious and delicious as the one before it. There was concept of how long they could be there for. As far as Erza was concerned, it could be all night, though it wasn't anywhere close to noon to begin with. They both ate in a comfortable silence, the pair silently admiring the other. Erza had waited patiently for this day. She remembered when she asked Natsu to accompany her on a supposed date a long while when Craig and Cana escaped for that Fogbound incident. Since then, she and Natsu never really got the chance to socialize other than on the battlefield. They didn't have time when Silver Cauldron was active and Laxus was taken; and the most recent mission on Tahunga was another problem. Though the last place was beautiful, it wasn't a right time, and won't be until maybe another five years or so if not three. At long last, Erza finally got her chance with Natsu, her one little thing that she wanted to happen so bad, a way other than the thrill of battle that could bring them together.

As the two admired one another as they peacefully enjoyed their brunch, Craig watched from afar, smiling softly as he leaned against the bark of the tree overshadowing him. When it came to scenes such as these, one would expect him to throw up or scoff at such a lovey-dovey scene, or maybe have walked off out of no interest; but the truth was that they couldn't be anymore wrong.

A small sense of envy was in his gaze as he stared at Natsu and Erza's date. He remained silent as a sense of fuzziness and a mix of mourn passed through his mind.

 **3 9/12 Years Ago**

 _The nighttime air was so cool, but not chilly. The sky in the forest in the far reaches of Earth Land, within the unknown reaches of the western hemisphere, untouched by time or human control. The stars in the hemisphere glistened with joy, as though dancing with joy as two people walked through the soft grassy woods._

" _Where are we going?" A young Craig asked._

 _He was being pulled by a woman looking to be maybe 17 if not 18. She had long silver hair that glistened underneath the bright moonlight, making it shine so vibrantly. Her dress was a dark green skirt that went all the way to her ankles, her feet bare as she discarded her green slippers before slipping out of the kingdom grounds with Craig. She had a spring green dress shirt with dark green on the large breasts with yellow edging. She had exquisite green eyes and a bright smile._

 _The lady was grabbing Craig's wrist as she was looking to get away, though from whom and to where was too obvious._

" _Delia? Where are we-?!" But Craig was cut off from speaking._

" _Ssh!" The princess hushed him, momentarily stopping to turn around and face the near-15-year-old. She looked around, hastily turning back and forth to see if anyone was following. No one was. She looked back at Craig, a small sense of awe in her eyes. "C'mon." She whispered in a smile._

 _Still in wonder, Craig complied as Delia dragged him. It was so strange for the likes of Craig, as one minute, he was sleeping in a guest bedroom alone in a castle, and the next thing he knew, Delia yanked him out of the window and climbed down the castle walls. He knew she was very grateful for saving her and her father from trained assassins of an enemy kingdom and all, but what does going out to the enchanted forest have to do with any of such?_

 _Craig eventually caught up, nearly walking side-by-side with the coming-of-age princess. The blue fireflies twinkling around the lush mushrooms and little creatures of the forest made everything seem so peaceful. It wasn't like many nights that Craig actually felt fuzzy. He was still recovering from the trauma where his friend a few days back became a lycan-like behemoth and he was forced to slay him. Pressing on was a matter that was still an issue, but Craig was stumbling through life, one second at a time._

 _Suddenly, Delia stopped. She held Craig's wrist as though her life depended on it. She grinned as she looked out at the view ahead of her. "We're here." She said._

 _Craig curiously looked where they were. "Where are we…?" He trailed off, his eyes widening on marvel. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His shock was evident. "W-whoa…"_

 _Before them was a glistening lake, one that reflected the beautiful moonlight. Blue fireflies danced and shined across the water's edge, making the enchanting lake, glisten with a more vivid blue._

" _What is this place?" Craig asked. He looked at the other side of the pond, seeing little dwarf-like creatures with trunk-like noses and three hands. There were tree-like living creatures near the water, and other magical animals all around. There was no way could detail what he was witnessing right now. It was so gorgeous, so pure, like something out of a fairy tale story._

" _It…it's…" He was baffled with his wording as nothing could come out right. It was untouched by man, life of little creatures frolicking around with such wonder in their eyes._

 _Delia smiled as she looked at Craig's amazement and giggled. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" She asked._

 _Craig looked back at her, astounded. "Yeah."_

" _I used to come here all the time when I was little. All the creatures here are harmless. They're all so fun to be around once you get to know them." Delia advised. "Look."_

 _Craig jumped when he heard a little snort from behind. His eyes widened as he turned around to see a small flower-like creature made up of roots and hollow eyes. It was no bigger than a child, yet as it tilted its head, Craig did the same in wonder._

 _Delia giggled at Craig's mimicry._

 _Craig knelt down to the creature, curious yet innocent as the woodland creature tilted its head towards Craig, a white flower blooming with luscious petals. Startled, Craig raised a brow, unsure as to what needed to be done. The creature plucked the flower by itself, handing it towards him, which he accepted with a small grin._

" _It thinks you're sweet." Delia answered._

" _Really?" Craig looked back at the creature as it stumbled off with its friends, all of which had various greens and flowers blooming around their bodies. Craig couldn't help but smile. "This is a very beautiful place."_

 _Delia walked on over, with Craig watching as she went over to a small slope that went up towards the base of a tree. The generous princess gently knelt down and sat on the grass. She looked up at Craig with a smile. "Craig?"_

" _Yeah?" He wondered._

 _Delia patted the grass beside her, gesturing Craig to come sit next to her. Craig complied, slowly waltzing over and resting himself against Delia's side. The two shared a strong silence as they were happily enjoying the other's company. They had a very strong silence bloom and remain there. The silence was comfortable, the two watching the water glisten with life and the moonlight brightening the stars. Who knows how long they've been there for? Minutes? Hours? Time seemed irrelevant, but Craig seemed to be enjoying it._

" _It's a beautiful night." Delia said._

" _Yeah. It is." Craig said low._

 _Another silence fell between the two, but it was brief. Delia spoke up again. "Craig?"_

 _He looked over, seeing a frown on Delia's face. The ever-cheerful, happy woman who was a princess and made many smile, was frowning, sad. She wasn't like that when he was around, but he knew that at this time, peace was getting to be extinct. A shadow was over Delia's eyes as she was looking sad. She huddled her legs close to her chin._

" _I…W don't want to marry him." She confessed. "I can't."_

 _Craig knew who she was talking about. Vlad Astrong, divine prince of another kingdom nearby. Craig met him earlier, and he didn't like him one ounce. Not only was he exceedingly pompous and floundered his military around like a lunatic whenever he heard a whisper of someone not saying anything good about him came around; he was spoiled, and like his family dynasty, he didn't mind wealth and more power. There was to be a political marriage held soon for Delia and the 20-year-old living ignorance, but even when Craig spoke up, he had no choice but to punch him in the face, causing chaos and a very harsh warning, which Craig gave no damn of._

 _Craig looked away sheepishly, eyes narrowed. "Well he ain't no prize…unless you were a demon." He added._

 _Delia craned her head towards him, half-grinning. "But did you really have to punch him in the face?"_

" _You said you needed space, right? Even I'm not that dumb to NOT know that women need space." He reasoned._

 _Delia rolled her eyes. "I guess you're right." She frowned. "But still, how could you hit someone who's above you?"_

 _Craig slowly got onto his back, lying on the soft grass with hands behind his head. "Well you can use your fists for one thing, then you have legs to kick. You can braid your hair and whack him with it…"_

" _You know what I mean, silly." Delia frowned with a sigh._

 _Craig caught on, the half-grin turning into a frown. "Hmmm…" He quietly pondered as he stared up at the night sky. "I don't know, honestly. I've met jerks and people of all shapes and sizes, but at the same time, I can't bring myself to subjugation. I can't be held down just because someone told me to bow to them, I'm not a knight, I'm not loyal to any king. I'm not loyal to myself even."_

 _Delia was speechless as Craig continued. She knew Craig wasn't sure what was coming out of his mouth, but the princess was paying full attention and actually understanding._

" _I learned many things, but what I learn especially was that I have to stand up for myself. You can push me down…" He turned his head away from her, eyes closing. "But even if you did that and stabbed me in the chest, I won't let my friends get pushed around by prissy wannabes. That just how I am."_

 _Delia tilted her head. "Even if they're supreme authority?"_

" _Even if it were a god." Craig said._

 _A long silence passed as Delia stare at Craig with wide eyes. The boy had only arrived to the kingdom after wandering alone not even a few days ago, yet here he was, making a profound impact on the princess with his own ideology. This was a boy who would kick anyone's asses without a second thought and not regret it. This was the same boy that the animals and creatures of the enchanted woods felt cozy around in a flash, and yet he says he would defy a prince, and a god._

 _At last, Delia broke into a laugh. Her giggle from before was nothing but full-out laughter._

 _Craig turned his head towards her with a raised brow. "What's so funny?"_

" _N-nothing…hahahaha!" Delia laughed. "I-it's just – haha – that you're such a bold fool."_

 _Craig's gaze narrowed. "Is that supposed to make me feel be-" He was cut off by a sudden feeling that stuck to his hand. The sudden press of warmth made him gasp in surprise._

 _The blue fireflies lit up like little lanterns, illuminating the area with radiance as Delia had her warm and supple palm and fingers atop of Craig's. The woman stared at him with a warm smile, gazing soundly into his sea blue stare back. The atmosphere around Craig suddenly got warm, the fuzzy feeling in his gut starting to grow rapidly like a virus._

' _What's this weird feeling? Why is my whole body feeling so warm? And why is my face starting to feel so light?' Craig didn't necessarily understand what was happening to him. It's been almost a year since he had awoken from being an amnesiac and voyaging like a nomad, and through it all, the world itself had messed up menaces, yet he's never felt this emotion before. What could it be? Bliss?_

 _Delia looked up at the moon above the pond, graciously smiling. "You'd go against the gods to make your own destiny…"_

" _Delia?" Craig quizzically called out._

 _Delia looked down at her feet, which were now stretched out closer to the pond. "I really do wonder what kinds of perils you had to face. They sound arduous…but the experiences sound equally as exhilarating." She's never seen much of the world since she's been in the kingdom all this time, but Craig could empathize with her. Seeing a world of hell and wonder makes one scared, but the thrill and wanting to see mountains and terrains of various life is left all worthwhile. The world is a messed up and dangerous place, yet Craig survived._

 _Craig blinked. He could see how wondrous she was in the beautiful night sky. The stars twinkled overhead as the little forest creatures were happily at peace with their land. Everything was but the ensemble of happiness._

 _The bear-15-year-old slowly lied back against the soft grass, his mind quelling from the mayhem that he had to deal for almost a year. He settled into the placid scenery as he gazed at the twinkling stars. Delia slowly laid down beside him, her smile brimming with satisfaction from being along someone who truly understood her wonder and prosperity of the world over domination._

Craig grinned at the little memory. That was honestly the first time any girl had taken an interest in what an odd, freakish, and other things among the monstrous category. Delia was a nice woman and all, and Craig was forever grateful that he managed to make her feel trusted and open. Of course, that little 'date', sadly, was perhaps Craig's first – and only – date, while it was Delia's last.

His grin dropped to a frown, the pleasant memories turning into scorn once again.

 _The next day was when Vlad and Delia would discuss wedding plans with Delia's father. Of course that was when Delia was extremely reluctant, and she finally told everyone aloud that she refused to marry Vlad. Naturally it enraged her father, but Craig's moral 'support' backed her up. Vlad, however, had other plans, when his kingdom's side suddenly infiltrated the castle. Vlad outright ambushed Delia, Craig, and the king, where he surrounded them with his assassins and guards._

 _Vlad revealed he never wanted a political marriage either, just a massive kingdom at everyone's expense. The king wanted to talk things out with Vlad, but he was…without reason sadly. The king was slashed across his chest, Delia crying out in terror as her father was slayed right before her eyes. Craig, Delia, and everyone were played for fools. Vlad ordered Craig to be killed on the spot, but Craig managed to escape with Delia._

 _It became a wild chase through the kingdom with Vlad's men taking the kingdom by storm. Craig and Delia were able to get far out of the borders, back into the forest…but at a grave cost._

 _Even though they were able to evade several ambush attempts, Delia was spoken as the unfortunate. She got three arrows in her back, blood seeping down her back as she trudged through the forest._

 _Delia panted as she pressed on, with Craig supporting her. "Delia…? Delia, stay with me!" He insisted. "Delia."_

 _Delia looked disoriented as she looked at Craig, barely grinning. "I…I'm okay. Really." It was a boldfaced lie of course. She was pale, the side of her lip having a small stream of offending liquid._

 _Craig furrowed his brow. "Delia…"_

 _Delia winced, her breathing growing harsh as her lungs felt a harsh pain from the arrows prodded into her back. Small streams of tears went down her face from the pain, but she was doing the best that she could in holding a bright smile._

 _As they trekked with what strength they had through the enchanted forest, the little forest creatures watched from the distance, peeping out of bushes and shrubs, staring with anxious frowns as Craig hauled Delia away from the terrorized kingdom._

" _Craig…" She quietly muttered. "U-up ahead…the pond."_

 _Craig looked ahead, his eyes widening as he saw the pond in the distance, just beyond the trees ahead. He ignored the forest creatures in the shrubs, and focused on the low hill ahead._

" _Take me there." Delia finished._

 _Craig was hesitant due to the princess's feeble condition, but he saw the plea in her eyes; her smile was just extra salt to the wound. "…you're gonna make it. Hang on." Craig was heavily insistent on her making it. He couldn't let her die. He mustn't. He helped her get there. Slowly, she limped towards the open grass area ahead, panting as his scrapes and bruises were but a small toll on his condition. Behind him, the little forest animals began to slowly crawl out of the bushes and behind rocks, slowly wandering behind like a small death row parade._

 _Craig made it to sunlight at long last, the pond right in front of them. He panted as he was starting to succumb to his dizziness and fatigue. He nearly fell forward, but he lurched back up when he realized Delia was pale._

" _Delia-!" He saw the light fading from her exhausted eyes. She looked like she wasn't gonna make. He looked around frantically, looking for any possible answers. All he saw were the woodland animals of various sorts that looked with worry at Delia. No herbs, no medicine, no nothing. "J-just hang on!"_

 _He momentarily sat her down on her hands and knees. Delia coughed up some blood onto the grass beneath as she was hunched forward. Craig moved to the three sharp arrows plunged into her back. He grabbed two. "This is gonna sting a bit."_

 _He quickly yanked the arrows out, a harsh squeal of pain emanating from Delia. The tears fell down her face, the arrows coming out startling the terrified woodland creatures. Craig allowed her to catch her breath for another few moments before he yanked the last one out. He threw them all to the side, proceeding to the next tactic. He hunched over and took off his shirt, revealing bite scars and heinous claw marks from one of two encounters. He put the black shirt over Delia's back, tying the sleeves around her stomach._

" _Okay…okay…" He gently carried Delia over to where the most convenient spot was, which was the same exact spot she was when they sat peacefully that one night. He gently sat her lying down where she was last night, a pained look on her face as her eyes were barely open._

 _All around, the various creatures were slowly gathering, overlooking the pained woman. Craig was swallowing lumps as he overlooked her body, seeing as how she was mortally wounded. "Okay, uh…where do I…? Water!" The little forest creatures made a path as Craig made a break for the pond. He slid to his knees, using the handkerchief Delia gave him the other day to soak up the water. When he got it all nice and wet, he hurried back to her side, where she was barely hanging on._

" _Delia…"_

 _He applied the wet cloth across her stomach, hoping the cool water would quell the blood seeping out. He wiped it off Delia's stomach, moving up to her neck and getting the red off her body. He looked desperate, and when the handkerchief reached her cheek, the movement ceased._

 _Craig went wide-eyed when Delia's left hand reached up and held the handkerchief and his hand, keeping it in place. A harsh silence fell as Craig's eyes remained wide, his horror at a severe brim. The sunlight shimmered above them, radiating Craig's back and Delia's grin._

" _Craig…" Delia muttered._

" _I'm here, Delia, I'm here." He said. "Don't worry, please. I just need to-"_

" _Sh-sshhhh…" Delia put her right index finger to Craig's lip, silencing him. Her smile was still there, even when she shook her head. "It's okay, really." She quietly muttered. "You've gotten to where I was meant to be."_

 _Craig backed away a few inches, allowing her finger to gently fall to her injured belly. "Meant to…be?" He curiously wondered._

 _Delia slowly nodded. "Mhm." She slowly turned her head to the side. "Look around. Loom at everyone."_

 _Craig turned all around, looking at the forest animals. Those that were a child's size, and those that were smaller like teddy bear size, all of which were stumbling and looking at Craig and Delia with frowns, but at the same time, trying to remain hopeful._

" _Look at all the friends I've made…look at all the friends you've made. They're all here…you're here. That's all I need."_

 _Craig looked back at Delia, shock once again in his eyes. "Delia…" He wanted to speak again, but once again he was cut short._

" _There was a story I was told by my mother, when I was but a small child…" She coughed again, red spilling to the grass beside her. She pressed on. "My…my mom told me…of this beautiful bedtime story, about a rich princess, who fell in love with a farm boy. They were together in the end, my favorite fairy tale. That was one of the many things I wanted." She looked up to the blue sky above. "I wanted to see the world. I wanted to see beautiful stories unfold. I…" Tears went down her face, meeting grass atop of blood. "I wanted to make my story something, to find someone who would read it, and enjoy it."_

 _Craig's shock never stopped increasing. He was baffled as he found no words to describe this awful feeling in his gut. His mind flashed back to last night, when Delia laughed at him._

" _Was it too much to ask?" Delia sniffled. "I wanted to make my own story. I wanted to run off, not having father decide my fate. I wanted to write my own tales, have an ending unlike any o-"_

" _Your story does have a happy tale."_

 _Delia's eyes widened when Craig told her that._

" _Delia, l-listen…please. You made happiness blossom when your first chapter was made. You had dreams, you had inspiration to write your own story, to see it come to fruition. I-it didn't turn out the way you want it to be, but the last few chapters meant something…right?" The shock on Delia's face meant he got her. "You could see your story come true. You saw a new chapter unfold. You could write a fairy tale better than anyone else!" Craig's eyes misted. "…were you truly happy with your friends here?"_

 _The little forest creatures all whimpered and sniffled as they were inches away from Delia's body, the woman's realization coming to fruition._

 _Once again, Delia smiled, wider than ever before. "Craig…"_

" _Yeah…?"_

 _Delia's eyes were misting up, light fading. "I thought love and happiness were the same thing…and I was right. I love this place…this was where my fairy tale unfolded. My friends that I played with…and the nights that I spent here…I never got old of this beautiful land." She slowly reached her left hand from Craig's handkerchief, moving it towards his right cheek. "Last night…I was happy. I was truly lost in the world that I thought would never come to me…in my kingdom, there's no such thing as dates, just instant marriage. It's funny…getting to know someone's true colors…it's fun…I just wished…I could see more colors out there, in the world." She thought back to when Craig saved her and her father from those bad people, including punching Vlad; that was priceless. She was satisfied. The last memory she had was of last night, where she and Craig talked, and laid down in the grass, stargazing and wondering about the world. Tears stained her cheeks as she stared at Craig right above her._

" _Craig…" She leaned up with whatever strength she could muster. It ached as she craned her head up. Craig remained stiff as a board as his eyes went wide. A warm and fuzzy shock ran through his body as time stopped for just that brief moment. Realization hit him as Delia was planting a soft kiss on his forehead._

 _When she was satisfied, the woman pulled back, gently laying her head in the grass once more. Her smile never faded. "Craig, please don't change…this world needs souls like you…those who'll fight for what is right, not for what's best…you make many smile, I'm happy…to have met someone as passionate as you…thank you so much…" Her eyes began to close. "You're a…good man…I'll see the world…in your eyes…Craig…"_

 _Her voice trailed off as her eyes finally shut. Her hand slowly slipped from Craig's cheek, slowly falling limply to her chest. Despite her injuries, she had a soft smile on her lips, even after her life was gone._

 _Craig's eyes widened, the joy that was to the kingdom, and one of the first to have ever shown him what a good time was…was gone. Tears started to fall, dripping over the fallen princess's face. His body shuddered, his bottom lip being bit into as he hunched over. He knelt down, gently, nee tenderly, kissed her forehead. Even though she was dead, it was still warm from the sun basking her._

" _Delia…thank you…thank you…" Craig cried. "…thank you."_

 _He and the forest creatures all stepped back, watching as the enchanted forest slowly began to draw roots around Delia's body. Her lifeless body slowly became engulfed in roots and flowers, the land answering to her happiness. Craig bared sorrow and cried as he watched her body become part of the forest, the one thing slowly sprouting up over the roots, dirt, and grass where she was before, was a lone flower…with silver petals, similar to her hair._

 _Everyone gathered rocks, making a small circle around the silver flower, with Craig joining hands with the small woodland creatures in mourning of their princess._

Craig had a shadow over his eyes, staring ahead as Natsu and Erza had their date. Such bittersweet memories, first 'date' as pleasant as a nice day could get, but she was gone. She was open and sweet, and looking at the scene now, he saw Natsu and Erza's smile, a bitter sense drawing upon him. He turned away, head down as he couldn't take anymore and walked off.

"Cranky? Cranky~?! Hey! Where are ya?!" Nearby, Cana was calling out, wondering where Craig had gone off to. "Honestly, does that guy know that it's insensitive to just leave a woman put?" She looked around with wonder, frowning. "Still, when I find him, I'll-!" Her luck fell into place when she saw a person with a jacket tied around his waist. He was walking off towards the river, away from the field afoot. She recognized him, even from the distance. "Cranky?" She nearly lurched in surprise. "Hey, Cranky! There you are! Where have you be…" The Alberona woman trailed off, stopping as she saw the pained look in Craig's eyes. Despite how dark it seemed, her eyes were wide and motionless as she saw how badly Craig was looking to mist up. "Craig…?"

Craig walked off, unaware of Cana following up from behind. She walked over, watching him trudge away in pain. She looked confused and worried at the same time. She turned back around when she heard the sound of giggling and chomping. She saw with shock as Natsu and Erza were having a little conducted date.

She crossed her arms. "Well I'll be. Erza's finally put on her big girl shoes." She muttered.

She remained silent a little longer before realization came to her. She looked back behind, watching Craig walk off into a vanishing act, and back ahead. Her shock surmounted, taking into account Crag's…screwed up history.

Seeing Natsu and Erza enjoying themselves with love, Cana began to understand. She looked back, her purplish eyes showing concern with a frown.

"Craig…"

* * *

The upset man couldn't muster up a growl. He had narrowed eyes as he lethargically trudged over rocks that reached a few bushes that bordered the forest from the river where Natsu and Happy fished on occasion, if not every day. Once he crossed over towards the dirt near the water's edge, he began to growl. He seemed very much unpleasant in person, staring tiredly and with bitter remorse at the flowing river water.

He looked deep into the flowing river, gazing coldly at the reflection of the one thing that seemed to be petrifying him…himself. It was his reflection. One could day a reflection is but a mirror; a window that leads to the unknown. It was another world where everything was opposite, or another reminder of what darkness lied in one's heart. Craig was…complicated with reflections. With all that's been done to and from him in the past, he barely looks at himself, let alone an actual mirror. He hated looking at himself. He makes peace with his torment, but all he ever sees when looking into a reflection is a sharp-fanged, raging animal with a bloodshot gaze. The haunting image howls in his face, shrieking with pain and death.

He just growled at the reflection, snarling as he was smart – and sane – enough to know that thrashing at the water or a mirror would not make it go away forever. He wasn't a vampire. His reflection will always be there. It'd be a pointless waste of mentality and strength that wouldn't do anything more than frustrate him to a greater degree. He accepts his reflection, the monster that he may seem to be, as he did long ago; yet coping was another story.

He lowered his head as he sat along the dirt and grass, on the verge of soft tears of his past friend and his bitter rage.

Watching from afar, Cana could feel her pity rise for poor Craig. She frowned as she could see the bitterness in his heart…sort of, but then again, she was a fortune teller, not a psychiatrist. She knew he was hurt all the time, and he didn't mean any deliberate harm. It was experience and mentality that defined the messed up reality Craig had to endure.

He was a bleeding heart, a trait that made him innocence and sweet deep within his being. A trait Cana seemed to…envy.

The brunette eventually found her way out of the forest, slowly walking up towards Craig. She remained quiet, yet she knew that Craig knew she was coming his way, hence him furrowing his brows. She took a seat next to him, huddling her knees close to her chin as he did. Her long brown hair glistened in the sunlight.

"You aren't the only one with love issues too, you know." It wasn't much, but it was really all Cana could say to start the conversation.

Craig opened his eyes and stared tiredly at her.

"Guess it couldn't hurt, since we all know your little issues, I guess." Cana looked at the passing flowing water, the various fish swimming passively. "You know, I have dating trouble myself. It isn't easy for a girl to look for a nice guy, especially with how scarce they can be in this world."

Craig would've admitted that he heard that line before, but he chose to spare the comment as he was being empathized with.

"I can't be sure about your own love life, but we know the end result. I'm sorry, really, I am." She turned towards Craig, sincerity in her gaze. "Listen, all those that you loved and loved you back, I'm sure they're continuing to watch you right now. I can guarantee that they're proud of how far you've come. I don't know what Natsu or Erza's date reminded you off…" She looked up towards the sky. "But I know whoever he or she was, they were very happy to have met you. You've made a lot of people happy at the end of their lives, even if they were cut short. I know it sounds wrong since I never shared the same experience, but even from above, I bet they all still love you for the kind of guy you've become."

Craig's eyes were feeling misty again. Once again, this wasn't the first time someone told him of his late friends of various species and other material. He truly did miss them, with every fiber of his being; and with Ace recently passing away, that was bitter insult to injury. Still, it was comforting that someone was willing to share a little prospect with him.

Craig stared at her despondently, barely half-grinning. "…been there, done that." He quietly muttered.

Cana managed to break into a grin. "I know. Loving someone is something I can't seem to grasp…but I know I'll figure it out someday. Just like you have."

Craig looked forward again, reminiscing on the days that his friends and their final speeches burned into his heart. He made them proud in the end, and he grew; for better. His eyes began to wince in pain as tears began to slide down his face.

Cana noticed him starting to cry once more. She smiled and stayed silent in respects for the thoughts running through Craig's head.

"You…suck…Brownie." Craig quietly muttered.

"I know." Cana said. "You suck too."

* * *

In the deep part of the woods, there was a lot of foliage, twigs snapping as something slowly made way behind bushes and trees. Twigs and logs were moved out of the way of the unknown figure. It spotted a large woodland creature, which was four-legged and plump. The unknown creatures small growling caught the mammal's attention, making it turn and look up in slow-growing terror at the human-size creature closed in. The creature went to take a run, gaining some distance, but the bizarre unknown creature speed up and took a pounce, the squeal of the mammal echoing through the forest.

* * *

Craig knelt his head and neck to the water, making sure there were so suspicious insects or poisonous aquatics in the clear water. At eased, he opened his mouth and gulped down loads of water, swallowing cup size after cup size. Rather than use his hands and cup the water like others would, Craig went for his usual uncivilized methods.

"Someone's a little pack mule." Cana huffed as she leaned backwards. It's been a few minutes since Craig has calmed down, and he was getting some water.

Craig raised his head, glaring at Cana as water and spit oozed from his lower jaw. He sneered before he dunk his lower jaw into the water, trying to ascertain his fill.

"So what now? Starving?" Cana asked.

After one big gulp, Craig raised his head, using his short sleeve to wipe away the fluid. He turned towards Cana, giving a weary look as he seemed disinterested. He looked back down towards the riverbank, slowly stepping into the water, where the depth reached to his knees.

Cana raised a brow. "Eh?"

Craig inspected the fish constantly swimming with and against the current. There seemed to be less than usual today, something he took note of since he always snared maybe one or two every day. It left him unnerved, but he kept it low-key as his jaws opened up, his sharp fangs prominent and ready to snare. He saw a decent fish in size heading his way, swimming in his path. He remained passively still, until finally, the foot-ling fish got too close and Craig lunged his head down.

With a quick splash, his vicious incisors and canines snared a beautiful fish with shiny scaled. It looked healthy, and Craig raised his powerful jaws back in the air. He turned and walked out of the water as the fish helplessly flopped and wiggle in his mouth. As he reached land, he violently shook his head, tearing into the fish's back and bones. When all was said and done, he used his left hand and grabbed the tail, while his jaws moved to the wiggling head. He snapped down, tearing the head off in one fell swoop. He munched on the head and all, the bones breaking apart and swallowing into his gut.

Cana sweat dropped, while at the same being completely grossed out by Craig's raw appetite. "Well there goes my appetite for the day." She watched as Craig lurched his head constantly like a primal dinosaur swallowing giant meat slabs. "It's the isles all over again." She groaned, recalling the Fogbound mission trail they took.

The birds in the distance flew in a large flock, away from the trees across the river. The abrupt flapping caught their attention, turning their heads and staring at the scenery ahead.

Something about that flying flock didn't settle right. As Craig shut his mouth on the fish tail end, he narrowed his eyes and stared out at the scenery ahead, his body hunched forward, head raised high. He remained silent and weary as he looked out towards the other side of the shallow river.

A long silence passed, until finally some odd coughing echo went through the area. It was loud, and the sound made Craig's eyes sharpen once more. The cough-like sound echoed, unnerving the Alberona woman as well.

"What's that sound?" Cana wondered. "Craig?"

Craig hunched forward, eyes feral as he growled low. "This sound…it can't be…can it?" He said low.

"Cranky-" Cana was cut off when the cough-like sound echoed out again, this time louder and closer.

Craig was rendered silent as he coldly stared out at the monstrous cough. He recognized the call anywhere. It was unsettling, but it kicked up some instinct he had inside. Wanting be sure, he spread his legs a fair distance apart from each other. He opened his mouth, exerting one of his primal roars. The airspace shrieked as his roar went around for miles, scaring even more birds away into the sky.

* * *

A faint howl came from the distance, the ears of a certain Dragon Slayer twitching. As Natsu swallowed a cooked piece of meat, he went wide-eyed and recognized the grating sound. He stood up, looking uneased.

"Natsu?" Erza questioned.

"That sound…" Again, he heard another faint sound, one of coughing of echoing intentions. "What is that?"

Erza barely heard the sound, but both hit her ears as well. Her supposed to be easy date with Natsu was cute short, one of the two roars seemingly familiar. She stood up, her senses tingling.

"You know who that is, don't you?" Erza asked.

Natsu nodded. "Yeah…something's wrong."

* * *

Craig hunched over, looking primal as he growled towards the other side of the river. Cana reached for her purse, ready to pull out a card. The unknown creature began to draw closer, soon reaching the tree line of the odd roar that was unnerving it as well. It sounded hazardous, and yet intriguing. The only prospect it had was more food.

Once it stepped out of the bushes, the appearance shocked Craig and Cana, the former more shocked than he seemed. "…oh my god."

Cana was baffled. "What…the hell?"

The creature had yellow eyes, black slits that looked in all directions. The creature was the size of a regular man, if not a little shorter. It was hunched over like Craig, with tan and blue scales that seemed dry. It had a medium-sized snout, and rows of sharp teeth bent on tearing into flesh. The creature had small arms, yet large, curved claws. A tail was clearly marked, and the hind legs had claws; the large toenail claw curled.

It moved its head and neck like a bird, tilting and taking note of Craig. It opened its mouth, screeching low.

Craig's eyes narrowed, his sharp teeth prominent. "Just my luck." He retorted back at the creature with a vicious snarl, hunched over as a sign of dominance. Once again, the reptilian organism screeched back at Craig in retort.

"Craig, what the heck is that thing?" Cana asked defensively.

The creature stared at her, taking her appearance as a sign of more food.

"You'll find out. For now, just stand back." Craig advanced slowly, his strides soft and lenient. The odd reptilian creature doing the same. "Whatever you do…don't come closer."

Cana complied, though reluctant. She had to question what it was, but her safety was a concern. Whatever it was, it had sharp claws, and ready to bite into any limb that draws too close.

Craig slowly stepped back into the water. "I don't know why you're hear…but this ain't your time." His eyes narrowed. His teeth shuddered, his mouth emitting a massive snarl. His sharp teeth caught the reptile's attention.

At that instant, Craig and the dinosaur-like creature went blitzing through the shallow stream, running towards another with mouths wide open, fingers and claws bare, and letting out howling screeches that shuddered the air between them. Both bent on killing, tearing the other apart.

Mouths open, their sharp teeth became visible, the rows of the incisors and fangs ready to snap down on the other.

* * *

 **Here is the newest chapter guys! Hope you all liked it as much as I have! There was a lot that transpired this chapter, revolving around the mystery of these beasts, the several flashbacks I made Craig have, his and Cana's moments, Natza moments, tear-jerking flashback, and the reptile that he had to fight in the end. I thus introduce the Historia Arc. It's not much of a title, but I hope it suffices.**

 **Comment, review, and hope you all were happy with another glorious chapter! :)**


	39. World's Deadliest Predator

Natsu led the charge, running swiftly through the forest with Erza watching his back. Both boy and girl mages hurried with beating hearts as Natsu's uncanny sense of smell picked up a smell most unpleasant. One he could recognize that he got a variety and exotic mixtures of – with hints of blood – while there was another, one that smelled old.

"Natsu, what is it?" Erza asked as she followed him in her armor.

"I don't know, but I do know one thing." He huffed as he jumped over a shrub. He pressed on. "Whatever is going on, it's got something to do with… _him_."

Erza caught the notion quickly. She knew who 'him' was, and if she was being personal, recalling those sharp teeth and menacing attitude left the knight more than a little unnerved. Remembering his dinosaur-like roar was icing on the cake of bitterness.

The redhead picked up her pace, nearly running side by side with Natsu. "Let's hurry!" She shouted.

"Gotcha!"

The two moved faster as their ears rang from the sound reverberating in the distance up ahead. It was a blood-curdling sound that clashed with another. Already, flocks in the trees left in terror.

* * *

The battle of dominance and survival had not even begun for the two animals engaged in the shallow waters of the river. Water splashed constantly as two beasts conquered space and continued their ground-gaining assaults until the other was dead.

The reptile and Craig had their sharp incisors sunk into them; Craig snapping on the neck while the predator was biting his shoulder. Both viciously snarled at the other, with screeching reverberating through the atmosphere. The carnivore and Craig backed off from their most recent bite war, their steps clogged by the knee-deep water. Both stepped anxiously in the water, circling around the other and hunched over. The predator and Craig circled with their anxious stepping above gravel in water stopping when they found footholds.

Their battle wasn't even a minute long, and already Craig and the carnivorous creature were bloodied. Craig's shoulder was definitely red, with his pants a little torn up from the toe claws that clawed his shins. The carnivore, however, had definite bleeding from Craig's monster jaws on its neck. Craig's biting was brutal, as skin was dangling, with red beginning to sleep slowly into the river.

Cana watched from the edge of the river, paralyzed by the battle of animals. She stared at Craig, crouched down as though she was gonna fall onto her large rump. "Craig…"

The carnivore shrieked out again, and Craig retaliated by lurching forward, exerting a far deeper roar that resembled a monstrous predator.

Both charged yet again, lunging with long and high strides through the river. The raptor jumped up and sprung down onto Craig, yet Craig leaned forward as its claws and teeth were targeted for him. He sprung up and tackled the raptor's abdomen, knocking it out of midair and fumbling back into the water with a loud splash.

The raptor hurriedly got up, shaking its head as Craig stomped and charged through the water. It turned its head just to see Craig towering over with a harsh snarl, startling it yet again and rendering it open for Craig to bring his head down and snap his jaws onto the snout. The raptor shrieked and moved its head constantly, churning water while trying to get Craig off. The beast howled and sneered as it could feel its snout bone take in intense pressure, making blood drip from the sides of Craig's mouth.

Eventually, the raptor raised its right claws up to its side, where it raked Craig across his ribs, grating grizzly claws sharper than axes into his flesh. Craig lost his hold as he hollered out in pain. As he felt agony, the raptor took a step back and gained footing, finding the chance to turn the tide and rammed into Craig's gut, throwing him back into the water with a violent splash.

Roles reversed, and Cana stared with wide eyes at the scene of sheer instinct. Craig wasn't even aware that she was there; he wanted to fight to the death with the raptor, yet what is compelling him? She never saw him so grizzly around the mouth and eyes. This was the look of a predator in the works.

"Cana!"

The shout coming from behind caught Cana's attention. The brunette turned her head to see Natsu and Erza running over another shrub and reaching the riverbank. "Natsu! Erza!" Cana exclaimed in shock.

"Cana." Erza said, showing equal shock. "What are you doing here?"

Cana shifted and pointed at the scene that was a literal bloodbath. "That."

"What's she talking a…bou…" Natsu trailed off, unable to finish as his shock severely overwhelmed him. Slowly, his eyes widened as he saw the raptor in the water staring and hissing as Craig stood back up, shaking his head and hollering back with a more hostile roar. To say the Dragon Slayer was baffled would be putting it mildly. "What the heck…?"

"I can't believe my eyes." Erza muttered. "Just what kind of creature is that?"

"I don't know, but Craig and it seem to be in a little struggle." Cana summarized.

Craig and the raptor went back on the attack, biting into the other once more. Craig went for the neck, biting hard as the raptor sank its sharp fangs into his right arm. Their skins were pierced, again blood spilling as water churned. They pivoted constantly to overpower and turn one another in their direction. Their hollering was beyond blood-curdling.

"Well what are we just standing here? Let's go help him!" Natsu began a charge into the river, but was halted by a gauntlet stretched out.

"Wait." Erza enforced.

"Wait, what?! Erza!" Natsu shouted.

"She's right, Natsu. Stay away from Craig." Cana enforced. "…he's in enough quarrel as it looks."

"Isn't he in trouble?! Just look at him! He's in a red river for crying out loud!"

"Natsu, this isn't our fight!" Erza exclaimed.

"What the-how could you say something like that?! This is Craig we're talking about, isn't he one of us?!" Natsu retorted.

"And that's precisely why we need to stay out of this." Erza's glare was dead set on the scene ahead, her intense sight stiff as a board as she watched Craig tussle and maim the raptor. "Just look at him. This isn't a fight of Fairy Tail…but of Craig and instinct."

"What? I don't…" Natsu looked back at the scene, paused in the moment of Craig and the raptor in a bitter quarrel. Both sides were dragging themselves to kill one another. The Dragon Slayer stared ahead with shock as Craig didn't at all seem like the man he was before…well, whatever he was anyway. The bloodlust on Craig's face as he was snapping down on the beast was a point made that if they were in fact ready to interfere, odds were that Craig would break their bones, along with their faces.

Ultimately, the Dragon Slayer began to see that while Craig is a loner, it was the best thing when it comes to these fights. A good fight was what Natsu loved, but a killing spree was not up his alley. "Fine." He huffed, gazing at the gross quarrel.

Ultimately, Craig was feeling his arm get torn into, but nevertheless he didn't stop. With all the jaw power and muscle he had, he tilted the raptor by the neck and shoved it into the river. The impact made the raptor let go, freeing his arm. The beast and Craig's head squirmed in the river, thrashing about until Craig eventually lost his footing beneath the bedrock, slipping into the knee-deep abyss.

The raptor resurfaced before Craig could. The reptile pivoted and swung its tail right into Craig's face upon gasping for air. The impact again knocked Craig into the water, slamming his left side into the unleveled rock.

Craig struggled to get up as he was momentarily beneath water, which was the perfect opportunity for the raptor as it pounced onto Craig in the river, snapping down onto his neck with vicious fangs. Craig roared out as his neck and oxygen was cut off.

"Cranky!" Cana shouted.

The brunette felt sore in the chest as she watched him regain footing. Despite his will to stand, the raptor still had a tough hold onto his neck. Blood gently streamed through the distilled water of the river, Craig struggling with a heinous shout and reserved for no assistance. As much as Cana wanted to interfere, she and the others knew that Craig may in fact tear them to shreds.

As the raptor snapped down onto Craig, he could still make usage of his sight. His neck felt great pain, his head getting light from all the blood he's lost. As he was caught in a disadvantage, he looked off to the side, where Cana was. When he saw the worried look on the brunette's face, it spelled out clearly what it meant.

He got that look a lot; the face of those who are worried, those who wanna be there for his life and wished to help. There were people who appreciated his hard work, and yet they may have been powerless and could only watch in horror. They didn't want him to die, and that was the same look Cana was giving him.

Craig's eyes sharpened. _'Not again.'_ Unable to stomach another blunder, he used his left arm and snatched the arm of the raptor. There was a struggle added on, but Craig hunched over didn't stop him from using the advantage of stronger iron grips. "Choke on this, you lizard freak!"

With a mighty turn, Craig's hold on the raptor's wrist completely bent over, bending it so hard and so fast that he broke it. The bones snapping was a clear indication. The raptor let its hold go and it hollered up to the sky in intense pain. Natsu could definitely feel his ears go sour from that shout. Craig arose back up, roaring aloud as his fangs went crashing down onto the raptor's neck. The bite was vicious enough to again make the reptile shriek. It lost ground as Craig trudged through the water, shoving it back until he finally let go, allowing the raptor a breather as it shrieked in accumulated agony. "You're a real piece of work." Craig raised a foot and kicked the raptor's lower stomach area, making it lurch back and clutch its stomach with the one good claw. "You may not belong here." He backhanded the raptor across the face, bending more bone from the impact as the raptor stumbled backwards. "But if you wanna ruin the present…" Craig trudged ahead, stomping through the water and quaking the ground like a large carnivorous dinosaur would. "YOU'RE DEAD WRONG!" He roared so violently that it sounded like a beast was ripping through everyone's fiber. Everyone watched in sheer shock as Craig's mouth was wide open and he brought his upper jaw down like an axe on the raptor's skull. He drove the large lizard into the water, a violent splash that was blue mixed with red flared. It sprinkled everywhere, and no one dared to flinch as Craig thrashed in the water, constantly flipping and churning the raptor. After a minute of hostile thrashing and flesh tearing, the water began to settle, and the results were in.

Cana went wide-eyed as Craig hovered over a corpse. The raptor was up against a rock, its head, skull, and neck completely bloodied and torn to ribbons. Its grizzled form was looked over by Craig, whose shirt was torn apart, revealing his unimaginable scars that covered his body, including the deep cuts and bite marks fresh on his arm. His face, mainly the mouth, chin, and nose, was drenched in red hot blood. He opened his mouth, letting a low growl escape. The growl shivered everyone's core as he pressed a foot on the raptor's abdomen.

Craig let out a violent roar to the skies, echoing for miles, a signal of his victory.

"What the heck…?" Natsu was at a loss for words.

Erza stared with vivid horror. "What is this?"

Cana said nothing, but rather she stared with horror and shock and Craig looked down at his defeated foe.

As Craig glared down at the dead raptor he watched as its corpse suddenly began to sparkle. Raising a brow, he lifted his foot and backed away from the monster. He, Cana, Erza, and Natsu all stared with wide eyes as the monster's body was glowing a golden color, the red in the water fading as the raptor's remains slowly disappeared in a glowing fashion. Once it fully faded away, Craig was left startled.

"It…disappeared?" He questioned.

"What?! Where'd it go?" Natsu looked left and right, but to no avail.

"It vanished…" Erza trailed off.

"Yeah…but look." Cana said. She referred to the blood stained on the rock and still on Craig. "Not all of it has left. Its blood spilled is still staining. That means it wasn't a projection nor inorganic." The brunette squinted. "But then what was it…?"

Craig had narrowed eyes, unnerved as he stared at the blood still set on the rock. While what just happened did linger deeply within his mind, he was still inclined to _what_ he fought. _'The hell did I just kill? There was no mistaking it, but how was it here of all places?'_ He lowered his head to the water, washing away the blood all over his face. Stirring up the water and cleansing his face and body of offensive liquid, Craig turned towards Cana and the others, leaving the river as waterlogged as a dog.

Everyone stared at him, mixed shock and curiosity over what they've witnessed.

"Craig…what just happened?" Cana asked.

"What was that thing? Why did it attack?" Natsu asked.

"What's going on?" Erza asked.

Craig lowered his head, grunting as he felt a sore head. He ignored their questions while turning around to look back at the river, seeing rest if the raptor's blood wash away by a big splash against the rock. He was lost as he imagined a bunch of people and a lot of old fossils that he knew all too well.

"…a velociraptor." He muttered.

"A what?" Cana asked.

"A velociraptor." He clarified louder, looking back at them. "What you saw, it was meant to be extinct, millions of years ago. It was a dinosaur."

The three stared in silence, shock in the eyes and unable to hold back any surprises. They were all horrified beyond recognition, with Cana looking the most startled.

"A…" Erza's eyes widened. "Dinosaur?"

"You're kidding, right?" Cana asked. When Craig looked at her, it clicked. "…oh, right, you don't ever joke around." She despondently groaned.

"Look who's catching on." Craig huffed.

Natsu intervened. "A dinosaur?! What kind of crap is that?!" He shouted. "How can there be dinosaurs when they're not supposed to exist?!"

Craig raised a brow at Natsu, looking as irritated as ever. "Can it you bull-headed hypocrite. Why do you think people don't think dragons exist anymore?" He retorted. When Natsu didn't think of a reply, Craig got his answer. He rolled his eyes away. "Yeah, because unlike those overgrown lizards that lived _hundreds_ of years ago, dinosaurs roamed Earth Land _millions_ of years ago. There were hardly any traces of fossils around anywhere around the world."

"Fossils?" Natsu tilted his head.

"He means aged bone, something like skeletal remnants engraved into rock permanently." Erza said.

"Oh…" Natsu was silent for a few moments as realization was creeping upon him. At that instant, his eyes widened and he gasped. "Gah! What! You mean that what you saw was older than a dinosaur, and you killed it?!"

Craig looked away, disinterested. "Use that head. That thing lived millions of years in the past, not _for_ millions of years." He stated.

"How many millions are we talking here?" Cana asked, putting a hand to her hip.

Craig looked quizzically up, as if pondering. He then looked back at Cana. "Tough call. Maybe 56 or 65 million years ago?"

"Gee, that's quite the gap. I can hardly tell the difference between so~ many millions of years." Cana sarcastically groaned.

Craig snarled, showing his sharp fangs.

"Wait, hold on." Erza interrupted.

"What now?" Craig said tiredly.

"Those these. And I also noticed something off about your attack style at times. It's peculiar as to someone such as yourself has almost all canines and incisors, with few teeth meant for vegetable churning." Erza recalled his biting prowess, and how he could roar like a dinosaur. "Your trudging is unlike anything we've seen, and your jaw strength is strong enough to rip into flesh. And lastly that roar…" Her eyes narrowed, suspicion crawling upon the Requip Mage. "Craig Crius, what is it that you are aware of about these creatures? How do you act like one?"

Natsu raised a brow and crossed his arms. "Huh? Hey, yeah, she's right. Why do you always roar and bite so much?" He demanded.

Craig again turned away, more annoyed than ever apparently. "Are you all that big of dumbasses? I thought you'd learn a thing or two from your…raid…on my brain." He most certainly did not sound pleased when he mentioned that. As he looked away, many could feel the pressure coming from him, though only mild. When he got no answer, he looked over his shoulder, staring at 'Brownie' as he would put it.

"…fine. Guess I've gotta yet another history lesson, to you children." He sighed.

As much as they wanted to rip him a new one, the two girls and guy remained silent as Craig lethargically went on over towards a nearly boulder with a flat top. He rest himself down, huffing and taking off his thin jacket, moving it up so that it covered the fresh wounds on his ribs, hoping to slow down the bleeding. He hunched over, huffing.

"You okay man?" Natsu asked. "You're looking a little, uh…pale."

"He's lost a bit of blood." Cana pointed out. "We gotta-"

"I'm fine, Brownie." Craig grunted, hands to his knee caps. "Just let me speak so I don't have to screw you over later." There was yet another minute of silence before Craig finally caught his breath. He was still worn out, yet nothing keeps him down from doing whatever he wanted.

Finally, after one more sigh of relief, Craig found his composure again.

"…okay, where do I start?" He began. "Eh…" He narrowed his eyes, looking stumped for a moment. "Okay then, let's start with this. You know from my history that I was mutated with a number of things, right? You know, stuff that gives you night-vision, see thermal regulation? Heat signatures? All that stuff."

"Uh huh…" Cana muttered.

Craig continued to look down at the ground, frowning. "Well in one of those mutations, I was infused with dinosaur DNA."

That factor alone was enough to make Cana and the other stop in their tracks. They stared with immense shock as Craig revealed one big news.

"Wait…of course, now that explains a lot." Erza exclaimed.

Natsu was equally as shocked. "You mean that you're actually part dinosaur?!"

Cana couldn't believe it…okay, she could, but it was still intense information to take in. Craig was freaky enough as he was. To think he was part dinosaur – a creature millions of years long-since dead – was defying all odds.

Craig slowly nodded. "Yeah, pretty much." He summarized.

"But…how?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, I thought dinosaurs were extinct as you said?" Natsu pointed out.

Craig put his hands up, feigning innocence for a second to cool everyone's heels. "Look, how the heck I became part dinosaur involves a number of stories that I don't have the heart to explain at the moment. Let's just say for all good intentions that my reasons were the 'cliché' kind that involves saving the world and busting up things for survival's sake."

Once again, there was a stiff silence that fell on the group. What was there to say after that brief explanation? Craig was part dinosaur. That explained way too much about him then.

Cana spoke up. "So, Cranky."

"Yeah? What?"

"So…what kinds?"

It was an open-ended question, in the case of Craig of course. He looked off to the side as he tried to think of the various DNA samples he's been infused with. It involved so many needles, and so many in all the wrong places as well. He began to recall the images of all those monstrous creatures he's endured long in the past. They all had such sharp teeth, and killer appetites.

"I was infused with too many. Tyrannosaurus. Spinosaurus. Carnotaurus. Gorgosaurus. Velociraptor. Tarbosaurus. Allosaurus. And I think Mosasaurus." He raised a brow while closing his eyes. "Case and point, all those big, powerful carnivores that ruled ages ago."

Natsu squinted. He looked to be concentrating hard. "Uh…I'm still stuck on that first one. Turbo-what now?"

Erza put a hand to her chin. "All those dinosaurs you detailed. They sound smart, if not powerful. If you have all those DNA inside you, then…"

Cana's eyes widened, the realization dawning. "Cranky?"

Craig looked at them, as though nonchalantly. "Yeah…" He craned his neck and gesticulated in an 'obvious' manner. "Isn't it clear? I was designed to be the world's deadliest predator. You'd think you'd stand a chance against someone who has a roar of a dinosaur, stomps like one, or perhaps has the jaw strength of a Mosasaur, or at times leaps and jumps like a Velociraptor."

Cana crossed her arms, raising a row. "So, you're basically a screwed up mess, right?"

Craig looked at Cana as though it was talking to a five-year-old. "Brownie, you have no idea on how superficial that scratch on the surface was."

Cana squinted. "Eh?"

"There was a brief time before when I interacted with dinosaurs, before I got all that DNA in me. I had to…take action, one might say."

"Oh please~, we have all the time in the world." Cana nonchalantly exaggerated. Craig of course snapped his jaws at her, proving his point of jaws and razor-sharp teeth for a reason. The brunet huffed while Craig backed away, remaining still as to make sure his wounds closed.

"So…?" Natsu rolled his wrist, insisting Craig resumed.

"Gotcha. Anyways…"

 **2 Years Ago**

 _Stumbling upon confines unknown, Craig found his grounds met with the confines in the western side of the world, a side whose continents were a mystery, where technology had yet to be disclosed to the world. Another world brimming with mystery and turmoil. A world Craig was familiar with all too well._

 _Many didn't believe in the time machine, no, but if you have enough lacrima to power an Etherion Cannon and instead used it on a space-time portal, where did you think it'd take you? How far into the past could one go? These questions had no answers, thus Craig got himself in a mess with a research-military team that has cooperated to exploit where this would take them._

 _Of course when it did happen, they'd expect maybe another thousand or two thousand years into the past to uncover lost secrets. Only the problem was that they added a little too much fuel to the fire. They were instead back in time 66 million years into the past. Clearly way too much magic was used._

 _Lost in a primal world, there was maybe 20 to 30 guys who were lost in a world of jungles, odd climates, and worst of all, monstrous predators. The climates were bad enough, but the things they had to put up with were about the sizes of dragons roughly, only they had far thicker bone mass and superior jaws. Aquatic creatures and insects rivaled in size, including giant spiders and flying dinosaurs that can put a wyvern to shame._

 _There was one deadly catch no one could've guessed. The huge beasts were unaffected by magic it seemed. Magic was still in a primal state at this time, almost non-existent. No one had anything to defend, thus led almost all of them to fates most unpleasant._

 _With almost half the team succumbed to fates best left unsaid, this left a majority in the claws of a Spinosaurus. Fending with heavy machinery, the beast was still unable to go down. Craig of course had only the few sharp teeth and swords at the time. Still, they weren't much help against a monstrous dinosaur, especially given inexperience._

 _Eventually Craig was thrown off the Spinosaurus and dangled against some vines in the trees. When the Spinosaurus turned its body towards the guys on the ground, its tail swung and got Craig in the legs. With just that one casual turn, Craig let out a primal scream of pain, howling as the mass of the tail nudge shattered his shin bones to fragments. To add insult to injury, he fell in his legs, shattering them to unrecognizable lengths._

 _Later, the survivors of ten or so managed to escape, finding shelter and overlooked Craig as he was down on rock, biting and gritting his teeth so hard so as to not scream and give themselves away to predators._

" _Hey, stay with us buddy! Come on!" A dark-skinned military man said. He was Surge, and he was pretty much the one in charge…well, second in charge. The higher up, Brute, who was more assertive and survival of the fittest, was lost in the Spinosaurus attack._

 _Craig's grip was heavy on the ground. He never felt so much pain, yet he felt nothing. Nothing, yet everything. It hurt, and with each breath, his legs flared with pain._

" _Just look at that." Another guy said. "He's a mess."_

" _His legs are permanently shattered." Another scientist said. "Bones are broken beyond repair."_

" _Crap." Another said._

 _Craig grunted in pain, his skin becoming pale. "Great." He groaned. "Just what I needed-GAH!" He put a hand over his mouth, covering his shout to make it quiet. So much agony went on for almost fifteen minutes now. There wasn't any means of resources to fix his shattered bones._

 _A scientist looked unnerved as he stared at Craig. Slowly, he shook his head. "This isn't good. Healing Magic to the highest level won't even begin to fix this amount of damage." He looked towards the others, his gaze turning mournful. "I'm sorry…but Craig can't be of any help, not in the way he is now."_

 _Surge glared at the scientist, his composure a mix of shock and disbelief. "What are you getting at?" He gestured to Craig. "You saying we leave him behind?"_

 _Another morbid silence fell onto the group. It was a cold atmosphere that filled the open cave they ducked under. Despite the hot and humid climate, everything around them seemingly chilled._

 _Another military man began to speak. "M-maybe we can-"_

" _There is no other way. Craig is no good to us, if he can't fight or run, then there's only a handicap we need to discard to better our chances." The scientist, Nubleck, advised._

 _Surge confronted him with a hostile demeanor plastered onto his face. "Now what kind of crap are you talking about? Answer me!"_

" _Do you want me to spell it out for you? What I'm saying is obvious! We must move on without Craig." Nubleck stated._

 _Craig grunted again, trying to lean up without moving his lower body. He looked at everyone with an ungrateful look. "Don't count me out yet, you jerks-!" Another harsh pain that rivaled a chainsaw entered his lower body. His eyes dilated, using all his willpower to refrain from hollering like a madman._

" _Damnit." Surge cursed._

" _My point is made. We have to keep going. For all our sakes." Nubleck said._

 _Surge narrowed his eyes, glaring daggers at the scientist. "Listen here you filthy biology freak. I didn't come here, to stick my neck out so as to collect a little piece of data, and end up with only a third of us left. I did not sign up for this, okay?" He said it in a very slow, threatening tone, breaking sentences. "Okay, I need YOU to fix this."_

 _Nubleck raised a brow. "Me? What do expect ME to do?!" He factitiously exclaimed. "I'm just as guilty as all of you! I don't know how to get back, nor how to fix this guy's jelly legs!"_

 _Craig clawed at the ground, holding in the flustering pain. "Gnnngh…shut up." He grunted._

 _Surge looked down at Craig. "Hey, buddy, don't move." He advised._

" _Shut up!" Craig shouted._

 _Another pressing silence fell onto the group of survivors. They all looked at Craig with shock._

" _I…have an idea." Craig continued._

" _You? An idea?" Nubleck questioned, albeit with shock and heavy sarcasm._

" _Just can I already you psycho." Craig sneered, his tone startling the scientist. He looked towards Surge, a small look of exasperation and inquiry on his face. "Now look…do you guys remember that raptor pack we fought?" Nobody honestly wanted to recall it due to those seven or eight raptors knocking off two of their squad, but they did recall killing one, if not two, and driving the rest off thanks to Craig. "What if…we take what is theirs?"_

 _Surge raised a quizzical brow. "Hold up. Are you saying to-"_

" _I'm saying…" Craig grunted for a moment, faltering. "…to get those raptor legs."_

 _Nubleck nearly paled. "Are you saying, to just drag you back to that place, do a surgery on the spot, and take out the tibia of those raptor corpses?!"_

" _You have any better ideas?" Craig yelled. "You came here for some research, right?" He cocked his head, mocking the scared scientist. "Well now we get to do a little experiment."_

 _Nubleck stepped back, slow shock surmounting him. "You…you're insane."_

" _Sometimes a risk is worth taking if you wanna get ahead in your short little life." Craig persuaded. He got up again, pain flaring as he felt his shattered tibia and other shin bones rattle in the tissue and muscle._

 _And that's precisely what happened. They carried Craig all the way back to the raptor corpses, while evading giant spiders it seemed and the large predators. When they made it to the part where there was thankfully a raptor still in one piece, they men shot away the scavengers while they proceeded with the bones. To Craig, it was the most painful experience in his life. If not ranked third or fourth. They used a scalp and cut open his legs right before his eyes. He had to stay conscious, which was even more gruesome to bare. The scientists all removed the shattered bones, each one flinching Craig, and they put the raptor bones inside. Craig barely made it through the operation, but they stitched his legs and he looked good as new…but walking was gonna take awhile._

 _They all hurried and escaped more predators, though some were still not as fortunate. Nubleck fell prey to a Tyrannosaurus. And what was left was Craig and Surge when a portal opened up, the present-day scientists finally fixed the problem after nearly three days._

 _Craig made it through, but Surge had to stop the monstrous carnivore heading their way. With a farewell, he armed himself with a grenade and the Tyrannosaurus snapped down, exploding them both, much to Craig's horror._

Cana stared with intense surprise. She was flabbergasted with what information had been spilled into her ears. She stared at Craig with intense surprise. "Cranky…what the heck?"

Natsu looked ahead at Craig, namely his legs. "You mean your bones…"

Craig shrugged. Nodding his head. "Yeah, you guessed it." He raised his feet off the ground, dangling his legs. "My legs are raptor bones."

Natsu's eyes widened. "That is…so AWESOME!" He screamed. "How come you didn't share that before?! It's like bragging you're an actual beast!"

Craig glared at him despondently. "It's because I am a beast, you pea-brained idiot." He retorted. "I was infused with all that DNA, so what makes you think that I'm even remotely glad I'm a bunch of carnivores in one body?"

"Uh, well…" Natsu fumbled on his words, trying to think of a reason. He of course took immense pride as a Dragon Slayer, bragging and boasting about it if and when he ever gets the chance. Yet when it came to Craig, he never boasted. Not even once. He never spoke of his achievements, or his genetic makeup. What made him pass through that one shield during the Essence raid was a good reason. The Dragon Slayer reluctantly empathized and backed off.

"Exactly. Why be proud of something that made you take away lives?" Craig veered away, staring at the blue sky. "You wouldn't know, but I hold nothing against you…for now. As for now-!" He tried standing, but faltered as he still had accumulated blood loss to deal with.

Cana stood up, astonished. "Cranky, what are you doing?"

"Stay still." Erza urged.

Craig bared his fangs, emitting a snarl as he'd rather not put up with them at the moment. He limped away from them, caught by Cana as he was about to trip. Cana looked down at him, staring with intense uncertainty. "Cranky, stop pushing yourself."

Craig looked up, staring blankly. "Whatever."

"Do you want me to drop you?"

"Go ahead, and while you're at it, just leave me here. I could use the peace and quiet anyway."

Cana looked away with what one could say be a small pout. "…just where do you think you were going anyway?"

Craig lowered his gaze, continuing to look blank as he stared at Cana's monstrous valleys that were inches away from his face. Any guy would feel pleasured, but Craig wasn't so easily amused. "Where else? To see if those nimrods are okay."

"Nimrods?" Cana questioned. "You mean the guild…oh."

"While I do hold offense to Craig labeling Fairy Tail as 'nimrods', he does uphold a reasonable argument. It's best that we see if these raptors in fact reside elsewhere." Erza pointed out. "Perhaps if we capture one, we'll find an answer."

Without any means of hesitation, Natsu sped off. "Well what are we waiting for?! C'mon! Fairy Tail isn't gonna check on itself ya know!" He blitzed off, rushing towards the guild in hopes it was okay.

Craig stared ahead, his head a little light from the blood he's lost. "Stop being energetic." He huffed.

* * *

Deep within the hills that overlooked Magnolia, there was something large that appeared to be off. It was tough to make out for anyone, but it had light refracting off it. Thus, one could describe as camouflage. Within the camouflaged vicinity, there were a number of windows that gave view to the forest that lied beyond the hills that led towards Magnolia in the distance. Dividing the windows in the black research area was a large screen, looking very similar to a radar monitor, a red signature suddenly disappearing. The numerous men in lab coats sat in their chairs, looking calm and collected as they typed away on translucent keyboards made of Archive Magic.

"Project B has been terminated." One of the scientists called out.

"Project A has also been confirmed disposed." Another announced. "Both simulations have been notified as erased."

"Retrieving the data and signal, ma'am."

Walking down a flight of silver stairs from an observation point of view was the one in charge. She was a slender woman with moderate curves. She had on a white skirt that went down just below the knees. She had a periwinkle tank top beneath a white lab coat. She had dark red lipstick on, with her green eyes complimented by her auburn straight hair that was cut orderly and clean to above shoulder length.

"I understand. Did we at least get the data and DNA scans downloaded?" She contemplated as she walked down.

"Yes, ma'am." One of the nearby scientists said. "The two data signatures have been coded and reserved within memory."

The head of the research team looked at the view if Magnolia with an unemotional yet seemingly stressful gaze. "Okay, then the field test was a success. The DNA reanimation program has been accomplished."

Many of the employees and scientists wanted to congratulate and pat themselves on the backs for their achievement, yet they didn't due to the strict atmosphere the woman had around her.

"How is the date modifier?" She asked. "Has it been able to affect magic?"

One of the scientists turned around towards her. "All the test subjects with Magic Power were halfway affected." He turned around, clicking on his board. "I am afraid the only effects the date modifier has as of yet are to alter physicality to that date."

The woman shook her head. "So…we can't modify to what extent?"

"Ma'am, the modifier's limitations are still strict. We can only seem to have physical memories of those with blood and-or magic with alliances to animals." The scientist showed a random Take Over Mage that was probably dead by now, where he stood frightened in front of a large alligator he used a Take Over spell on. Thankfully the video was cut off as the poor fool was cornered. "The lasting time it had was half an hour."

The woman let out a huff as she crossed her arms. Her fingers fiddled and she looked away with a thinking face. "Hmmm…okay. We should still be on schedule to have renovations set for the next month on the affects permanent. Today's test went well, so, let's gather up the data and just…"

Sudden beeping came from one of the monitors of the associate and he turned towards the head scientist. "Uh, excuse me?" He got her attention.

"What is that?" She asked. She marched closer towards the lone scientist, getting a closer look at his monitor. He turned back around and began to read the data script.

"Uh, we've just analyzed the complete data. You…might wanna take a look at this."

He skootched over towards the side to allow the head of the program to look at the monitor. There were two helixes, and below them two digital figures that resembles Weretiger and something reptilian. Her eyes narrowed as she was inclined to the raptor that was scanned. She stared, as if she was seeing completely of foreign object.

"That can't be…" She muttered.

The scientist raised a brow. "Can't be what?"

"That DNA sample, there's no mistaking it." The woman slowly stood up, getting away from the dinosaur image as she breathed in and out. She looked off to the side, her exasperation growing. _'That was a Velociraptor. That DNA is too clear, but…?'_ "Reroute those two sample origins. Who was it that we tested them on in this area?" She sounded so rushed, it was almost frightening. Everyone turned around and pressed keys on the archive screens. They all were hurrying to her orders. Eventually, the big screen in the center abruptly zoomed in on two beeping figures, where the samples of DNA were originally from the trial run. Two pictures popped up, revealing Elfman Strauss and Craig Crius.

When the image of Craig popped up, the head of the program stared with an intense level of shock hidden behind her sturdiness.

"The Weretiger DNA originated from Elfman Strauss' Take Over Magic. Elfman Strauss, second sibling in line of the Strauss siblings. Fairy Tail Mage. The unknown reptile DNA resided from culprit B…"

"Craig Crius."

The scientist talking looked up to the woman. "Beg your pardon?"

She slowly stepped in her high heel shoes slowly passed the others, slowly waltzing up to the large screen. She stared at Craig's screen, her shock continuing to rise. She stared with a quiet disposition, and yet at the same time, images of past events came across her mind.

She remembered the familiar face of Craig, and a bunch of fossils and dinosaurs roaring. She even recounted her authority, and yet Craig punched her across the face. The fact she recalled two giant dinosaurs quarreling was another aspect she recalled that left bitter scorn in her belly.

She swallowed, nervousness rising. _'So he's back.'_ She thought. "Well…I guess now we'll see who benefited the most from exploiting the past then." She turned around swiftly, marching back up towards the steps. "We're making a change of plans. We're heading into Magnolia. Follow that signature, and don't stop for nothing, until we see Craig Crius for our own eyes!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

AT that instant, everyone converted energy of their Archive Magic into funding the DNA and data of the men who were their guinea pigs and began getting images of gears and camouflage. They all pressed buttons like no other, hurrying with haste as their location began to react to the Archive Magic.

The camouflage outside faded away, revealing a white hybrid of a lookout research vicinity and a large van. It was perhaps what one may see as a vehicle that was a guild hall on wheels, only white, and equaled the size of Fairy Tail's guild hall. Atop of it was a symbol that many would recognize as the Magic Council symbol.

The woman inside sat in a chair high above the observatory where everyone controlled everything, and the vehicle traveled on its wheels powered by the magic that was its fuel. It traveled along the hills towards Magnolia, the head maintaining a calm composure as she remembered that scowling face all too well. _'Craig Crius.'_

* * *

 **Here's a new chapter, hope you all enjoyed! I wanted to make it longer, but I figure under 8K for once after a long while would suite to be a nice breather. Of course that means there'll be more to squeeze in next chapter. Still, hope you all loved Craig's revelation of another mutation he went through. Review as always and thanks!**


	40. Monsters of Different Kinds

"Can't you move any slower?" An unamused Cana was moving with haste as Natsu and Erza were right beside her. Craig in the other hand was lagging, no doubt exhausted from the blood loss from before.

Heavy strides due to his speed decrease, Craig craned his head and gave Cana a leer of his own. "Woman, don't push my buttons right now!" He threatened.

"C'mon!" Natsu urged, his speed increasing as he was running through Magnolia. "We've gotta go and see if the others are alright!"

"We know, moron!" Craig roared low.

Erza was picking up her pace, trying to stay on her toes as the situation's gravity pulled against her and the world. All this talk about dinosaurs was so sudden, but at the same time believable. Craig is living proof for starters, and second, he just fought a Velociraptor with nothing but his bare sharp teeth. Any normal man would use hands or a knife or something, but Craig crossed borders, literally and figuratively.

"Who knows how many are out there." She looked towards Natsu. "Anything?"

Natsu sniffed the air, but he wasn't getting anything related to the smell Craig and the dinosaur had. "Nothing." He then got a whiff of something. "Wait!"

"What?"

Erza's inquiry was met with Natsu increasing his speed once again. "I'm getting an odd smell…it's almost like Elfman!"

"Elfman?" Cana parroted.

"Yeah, for some reason, the guy's smell is different, but the same. It's hard to explain! Just follow me, damnit!" In frustration of his lack of speech, Natsu used his feet that carried him towards the guild hall. The others followed him, and of course Craig was far from the group. In fact, he was so far behind that they were out of sight.

He panted, taking a stop to rest his hands on his knees. He felt like he could throw up from the blood that's been spilled, but he tried his absolute best to remain stable and remained on two feet. Once he caught his breath, he looked up and waved the others off.

"Bleh, just be my guest and go on without me." He growled low. He raised his neck and started to shout out loud. "Yeah you're real pals! Thank you so~ much! Don't worry about me guys, I'm just fine!" The intense sarcasm in his voice was too hefty for it to not be obvious. They were so far out reach that they didn't hear them anyways. "Whatever." He grumbled.

A little further down Magnolia, the population was making way as something was moving along the street. It was so big that the tank wheels nearly grazed houses and businesses alike. The populace veered out of the way as the white convertible maneuvered like a mobile tower.

Craig's ears twitched as the sound of gears and engines went through his noggin. "Eh?" He turned around, hearing no roaring, but of people shrieking and moving out of the way. He turned around, adjusting his lazy posture.

A citizen ran past him, but Craig grabbed him by the hoodie without even having to look, yanking him back up front.

"W-whoa man! What the heck?! You trying to make me roadkill?!" The guy shrieked.

Even without looking, Craig showed neutrality. "Hey." He pointed at the white towering observatory coming into view. "You mind telling me the heck that is?"

"I-I don't know, but it just started rolling into town just a few minutes ago!" The guy whipped his head towards the direction everyone else was diverging into. "You better get out of the way if you don't wanna end up in its path!"

The guy was let go and he went scurrying off, but Craig remained out with a questioned look attending the incoming obstacle in front of him. The tank's mobility was directly in his line of sight, and yet as it drew near, Craig wasn't willing to stand.

The tank, surprisingly, began to slow down. The vehicle eventually came to a screeching halt nearly fifty feet away from Craig. The man maintained an annoyed and curious look as the gears and engines that were powered inside sounded like steam being given off, thus relief. The white domain was one thing that was perplexing, but the second was the Magic Council symbol atop of it.

Craig raised a brow. "Well this'll be something." He grumbled.

* * *

The guild hall was a mess, everyone looking exhausted and a little scared. Some members had scratches, others had no injuries. Within the center of the guild hall itself, there was Elfman, on hands and knees. He was severely wounded, and many had witnessed why and how. The middle child of the Strauss family huffed and breathed in and out, sweating up a storm from what just happen.

Mirajane came running towards her brother, with Lisanna in tow. "Elfman!" They shrieked.

The big guy raised his head, revealing his scratched face. "Mirajane. Lisanna." He grunted, his muscles all torn up from the inside. The Strauss girls applied white towels with cool water around his injuries to relieve any sort of swelling.

Wendy came running out of the crowd, with Carla and Happy over her head. She hurried to Elfman's side and applied her Healing Magic. The green aura radiated all over Elfman's body.

"Stay still." Wendy urged.

"Thanks." He thanked.

Wendy shook her head. "Don't apologize. Just take it easy for awhile."

"Boy, I sure didn't see that coming." Carla chided.

"I don't think anyone did." Happy noted.

Carla looked towards him, hoping for yet another answer. "Say, Happy?"

"Huh?"

"Aren't you always with Natsu?" She put hands to her hips. "I swear, I don't even know where that poor fool is?"

"Oh, him? Uh…" Happy put a paw to his round chin, the feline trying to think. He obviously knew where Natsu went and with whom, of course recalling a threat of bodily harm by Erza was also what crept along his skin. Secrets, however, was something he had a hard time keeping, especially with the gossip-paws he has. "He, uh…went to the market! Yeah!" He lied.

"The market?" Carla raised a brow. "You both eat fish and rice. What could you possibly need from there?"

"Who cares?" Gray's interfering was Happy's saving grace. He was shirtless as ever, and right beside him was Gajeel, whom was also more than a little banged up.

"What I'm more concerned is how the hell that thing got here and vanished after the big guy beat the snot out of it." The Iron Dragon Slayer stated.

Once Wendy finished her Healing Magic, Elfman looked a lot better. Managing to get to two feet once more, Elfman looked down at the spot where the incident happened. All that remained of the beast was just busted up boarding on the floor. All around, tables were turned over, and chairs and stools were lying about everywhere. Cranage was wherever the eye travelled. It took the combined might of Elfman, Gray, and Gajeel to put the beast down. However, they got no evidence of it as it vanished into thin air afterwards.

"What a deplorable sight." Master Makarov's sudden voice caught the attention of the guild. He got everyone to look down at him as he stood across the broken pieces of the floor where Elfman slammed the Weretiger into oblivion.

Mirajane looked uneased. "Master."

"I am grateful to you all for being unhindered, and with our efforts, we neutralized the threat." He turned towards Elfman. "But what I cannot fathom, is how you recognize such a beast when you claim it was a Take-Over you performed in the past."

Lisanna put a finger to her chin and looked up. "That's a good question. Normally whenever a Take-Over is performed, either that creature is absorbed, or its entity is copied instead." She looked towards Elfman. "Say, Elfman, didn't you absorb that Weretiger a long time ago?"

Elfman nodded. "Yeah." He looked back towards the crime scene, his spine tingling. "That's what worries me now."

Lucy, who was in the back to avoid being a part of the chaos and confusion, took notice of something incoming and turned around. "What?"

"What is it, Lucy?" Max asked.

"Huh? Hey, look!" Alzack pointed out at the incoming group of three heading towards the guild hall.

Everyone's attention diverted towards Natsu, Erza, and Cana, who were running towards the guild in a frantic state of confusion it seems, if not deciphered as worry.

"It's Natsu! And Erza!" Lucy shouted.

"Cana too." Gray added. "Wonder what they're running about?"

Once they met up with the guild, everyone made way for them to rendezvous with Master Makarov. The three stood in front of the Master, none of them looking at all relaxed.

"Master!" Erza announced.

"Erza, what happened?" Makarov asked.

Cana put a hand to her hip. "We should be asking the same thing. Just look at the place." She looked all around, noticing how scratch marks were present on a number of tables and the floor especially. "It looked like a wild animal ravaged the place."

"W-well…" Lucy nervously sweat dropped. By all means, Cana was pretty much dead-on, but the irony was a bit much to lay out front.

"Natsu!" Happy came flying towards his pal, floating right in front of the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu smiled. "Hey, Happy!" He greeted cheerfully. "What went on here? Did someone steal Gray's underwear again?"

Gray sighed. "Idiot."

"You won't believe it! This Weretiger came out of thin aura and it just went all crazy on us like we were lunch and stuff!" Happy exclaimed, flailing in the air and exaggerating the story a bit.

"A Weretiger?" Erza repeated.

"What he says is the truth." Master told. He turned his attention towards the center of the guild, where Elman was standing over claw marks deeply engraved into the guild. "We are all key witnesses to this act of violence. Whatever happened is abnormal, and this cannot be ignored."

The situation was getting a little confusing for everyone's liking, especially with the sudden unveiling of another predator that Elfman and the guys managed to subdue like Craig. This didn't sit well with Erza nor the others that arrived.

Erza put fingers to her chin, pondering. "So there were two instances then. Two attacks, by two different species, both at the same time." She said.

"Two?" Happy asked.

"Different species? So what did you guys meet?" Wendy asked.

Cana stepped forward, looking at her directly. "This is hard to believe…but we've encountered a dinosaur."

Makarov's eyes widened. The Master most certainly wasn't looking amused. "Come again? A dinosaur you say?" In all his years of living, he never heard something so bizarre. Dinosaurs roaming freely? Sounded so ridiculous, but as much as he wanted to deny it, reflecting back on the experiences involving a certain hybrid did spark some truth within.

"A dinosaur?" Gajeel repeated. "Ain't those things extinct or something?"

"We know what we saw, Gajeel." Erza said.

"Believe it or not, Craig killed it." Natsu beamed. "I mean seriously, they were sinking fangs to another. They nearly turned the whole river red. Right Craig?" Natsu's speculations fell on deaf ears as he got no grumpy comment from behind. "Huh? Craig?"

Everyone looked around, but Natsu, Erza, and Cana turned around to realize Craig wasn't there. This only added salt to the wound.

"Uh…wait! Wasn't he just behind us?!" Natsu shouted in shock.

Cana blinked, but then showed some blunt irritation. "Boy, I knew Cranky was a snail-pacer, but he really gave us the slip this time." She commented.

"This is not something to be praising about." Erza pointed out.

"Who said I was?"

Outside the guild hall, citizens were scrambling around, catching everyone's attention. They all looked out and saw the chaos stirring in the streets.

"What's going on? What's the ruckus?" Gray wondered.

"Beats me." Natsu answered.

Cana could feel her spine tingle. For some reason, whatever was going on, she had a pretty good idea of who may be involved in it. Mentally, she groaned in heavy irritation as everyone exited the guild.

* * *

The latch to the vehicle in question suddenly let a loud clang sound boom, moments before it slowly elevated itself down onto the ground. Once it reached the earth, another door folded over and acted as a landing pad.

Craig remained on guard as the uneasy feeling arose from beneath his gut. He saw men with lab coats rush out of the vicinity, gathering in large numbers and starting to diverge.

"Secure the area!" One of the top professors announced.

At his call, any citizens still around had begun to be evacuated. The professors were escorting – nee pushing – every man, woman, and child out within what may seem 200-meter radius of the vehicle. The only person they seemingly ignored was Craig.

He raised a brow as he turned left and right, seeing professors and scientists starting to adjust a perimeter around him. "Uh…?" In the sense of his inquiry, he was met with the scientists all facing the vehicle, which remained stationary. Inside, several figures were seen, yet one caught Craig's interest.

Heels could be heard tapping against the cold flooring, heading all the way down towards to light. As the woman followed by two men came into view, Craig's eyes slowly widened, showing overwhelming shock. He was flabbergasted one might say. In fact, he was too shocked that it was making his beating heart accelerate, the kind that drives on anxiety.

The scientist on question saw Craig's shock, giving a half-grin and a hand to her hip. "Well, well. Isn't this just a surprise for us all?" She said, with the right level of intense rhetorical gesticulation in it. "Craig Crius."

Slowly, the shock in Craig's eyes began to drop, as did his eyelids. He nearly slumped over, giving a despondent look. "Oh great, it's you." His level of rhetoric sarcasm was equally as bitter. "What a wonderful day I'm having."

The woman sternly cocked her head. "Well, one of us hopefully."

Craig raised a brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That depends on how you see it. To me, I can still see that old look in those eyes of yours. Of course that begs the question of the intelligence behind those eyes."

Craig cocked his head as well, giving a squinted look. "Oh great, the crazy bitch is back in town." He grunted.

The woman cleared her throat with a small cough. Her clipboard in hand had been held close to her side. "Ahem! You know, it is very impolite to call someone, as you would put it, a 'crazy bitch'." She retorted.

"Well calling you a psychopath would be too light as well." Craig bluntly countered.

The woman let out a long, grieving sigh, disappointed beyond recognition. "I see you haven't changed much." She exasperated.

"Wish I could say the same." Craig said.

Craig and the other scientists were seemingly at odds. They all were in a perimeter around him, staring coldly at him, like he was some guinea pig to them. It was thanks to the female scientist that they had to target Craig, while at the same time remain a very safe distance away.

"Craig!" A voice from afar caught Craig's attention. He turned around, looking at the perimeter of scientists easily broken by Natsu, Erza, Cana, and the rest of the guild members present. They all were told to stay back, but as usual, Fairy Tail doesn't abode by rules as much as others do.

"Huh? Hey, took you slowpokes long enough." Craig bluntly sneered.

A scientist got between the guild and Craig, cutting them off with a scalp knife in hand. "Freeze! You are prohibited from advancing beyond this point. We urge you to step back." He said.

Makarov stood in front of the man. "What is the meaning of this? Who are you people?" The old man demanded.

Gray looked up at the structure that was their domain. "What is that thing? Is that some kind of…mobile lab or something?" He questioned.

"Whoa~. Looks manly." Elfman said.

Erza's eyes narrowed as she looked away from the numerous scientists surrounding them towards the area that lied ahead. Her eyes darted at the Magic Council symbol on the front of the whole vehicle. "Wait, that mark." She muttered.

"Huh?" Natsu looked at it as well, albeit with realization. "Hold up…" His eyes widened. "You mean these freaks are with the Magic Council?!"

"What's the council want now?" Gray wondered.

"Don't look at me, I wouldn't know what we destroyed to make them send a bunch of guys in suits and a vehicle for us!" Lucy shrieked.

"But those guys don't even look like Rune Knights." Wendy pointed out. She wasn't wrong, as they all had lab coats with the council emblem on the backs.

"Okay, you got me. What's up now?" Cana questioned next.

Irritated, Craig whipped his head back with a look of sheer exasperation. "Will all of you just shut the hell up already?! Your questions are annoying and redundant!" He yelled.

A majority of those in question went silent under Craig's snark. As much as many – especially Cana – wanted to bitterly scorn him, they all were intervened by the woman tapping her heel loudly. "Ahem! As much as I dislike saying this aloud, I do believe that your friend here is right. No offense." Of course Craig sneered at her next, taking her comment into offense as well.

"At least tell us who you are." Makarov insisted.

The woman looked away from Craig, taking the moment to see all the people beside him. They all looked testy, agitated, and on edge. It was clear an impression had been made. She turned back towards Craig, showing surprise. "Well now, Craig, I didn't think you'd be aligned with the likes of a guild." She sounded mildly surprised, passive at best. "To think they would allow a dinosaur to enter human ranks."

Craig's eyes narrowed, baring his teeth at the woman mocking his genetics.

She whipped in the direction of the others, disregarding his antics. "But, an introduction is in order I suppose. Listen well everyone, because this is an important announcement that I must make."

"Define important." Gray said.

She pulled out a badge, proving herself. "I am Dr. Glenda Tealano. I am the head operative and director of the Magic Council's Research and Development Team." She declared.

"Council Research and Development?" Jet repeated.

"What's that all about?" Droy wondered.

Glenda put her badge away, looking at them with a sense of superiority. "Well, seems you are unaware of my position. It's no surprise I suppose. This division is still new."

"How new are we talking about?" Gray asked. "Let me also ask, just what about this so-called 'research and Development' do for a living?"

Glenda looked towards Gray with a placid look. "The Magic Council Research and Development Team is an organization approved and directed on behalf of the Magic Council. With it, we conduct research and various experiments in hopes of discovering and preserving valuable magic resources and knowledge that can and will preserve future uses."

Many got it down in that one line, but some like Natsu were quizzically leering at Glenda. "Uh…you persevere what?"

Craig crossed his arms, looking at her with a more dissatisfied look. "So you care to share how long you've been at this little 'shindig' of yours?" He scornfully asked.

"About six months in." Glenda answered. "The Council was very generous on the working conditions and the equipment we were able to harbor and use."

"You mean scrap metal you used to leech others of their lives." Craig corrected.

Glenda's face twitched. "I beg your pardon?"

"You seriously think I'm still that big of a dumbass to not remember what you did?" Craig's tone intensified. "C'mon, how did someone like you get tangled into this job after the nutcase-expense that you've driven everyone into?"

Lucy leaned towards Levy. "What's he talking about?"

"I think they know each other." Levy said.

"That was just a minor setback. Okay?" Glenda said. "It was an experiment gone wrong, and deemed it as a failure."

"In which cost lives. And you just walked away with tail between your legs." The tension between the two was livid – perhaps breakneck seconds away from someone ready to pull a trigger. The scientists that were assisting her were all ready to get on the defenses. Granted while they had little combat training, their equipment and usage of science was compensation.

Glenda's mouth was shut, but her teeth gritted on the inside. She was clearly irritated with how the conversation was getting to bad terms. "Well I've learned from my failed experiment, and now I can bring science to a greater extent than before."

Craig's eyes narrowed. "Science my ass."

"Mr. Crius, science is the most important thing there is. It's more valuable than one's life. How else do you expect us to go forward if we don't use science? All these spices, buildings, lights everywhere – they are science! Science paves a path from the past to the future!"

"And yet science also destroys." Craig abruptly countered. "Failed experiments that could devastate thousands of innocence, and worse case the blame is tossed out the window. Noble is far from your attribute."

Glenda lowly growled, but she swallowed it in another cleansing of the throat. "Still stuck on the past, I see. In order for one to move forward, they have to learn from those mistakes and correct them. That's exactly what I did."

Craig was ready to draw a sword. "You abandoned those mistakes!"

"Failure always happens. It's not uncommon." Glenda testified.

The two were ready to butt heads, despite the distance between them. Abruptly, Cana came to Craig's side. She had a hand to her hip, looking at him with a confused and irritated look. "Okay, I'll bite. What is it you're going on about?" She asked.

"I'm afraid that is confidential." Glenda quickly brushed off.

Craig turned around, disregarding her spite. "Oh yeah? Well I care to say otherwise." He looked at everyone, including the scientist; some faces he vaguely remembered from the incident and saw the scared look in their eyes. As he leered, the selected few recoiled. That day was starting to resurface, and by god was no one amused with those haunting images.

 **1 11/12 Years Ago**

 _It wasn't even a month after the incident Craig traveled through time, only to come back alive and alone. He had the Velociraptor tibia, and even after a few days, he's been experiencing drawbacks such as dilating eyes and uneasy blood pressure due to the DNA strands fusing. It was hell or nearly 3-4 weeks, but he survived. He continued with his ways, encountering enemies and clashing swords; some more comrades at a loss for his liking._

 _In the midst of his travels, he came across a research vicinity far within a peninsula in the southwestern hemisphere of Earth Land. It was – to his shock and horror – a research lab that had been studying years with the fossils it was abundant with. Paddocks large and small were filled with dinosaurs that were revolved from fossils. Craig was beyond shocked, let alone horrified. Raptors, Tyrannosaurus, even large Pterosaurs, were all treated as zoo pets in camera-labeled cages to mimic the environment suited for them._

 _When it came to, Craig trespassed into raptor cages. Much to everyone's shock, Craig hissing and dilating eyes managed to trick the raptors and made them back off. At the time, Glenda was one of the top executives of the facility. She, along with the staff, heard of Craig's time travel and experiences with dinosaurs. At first Glenda wasn't believing him, but after DNA scans, she was in complete disbelief._

 _At the time, with the dinosaurs tamed to a degree, it was like a zoo for family and friends alike. Of course safety measures were taken, but no amount of safety measures could've been made with what Glenda made with the team of genetic researchers._

 _They decided to 'spice things up' by creating a genetically hybrid dinosaur. It was supposedly a hybrid of what could've been every carnivorous dinosaur ever discovered at the time. Even if some of the humungous body was hidden in the tress of its cage, Craig was thoroughly against the prospect of it being there, let alone existing. Glenda, however, believed humans were far more intelligent and always will be. She found her species on the food chain, and with Craig as part dinosaur, she believed him inferior. She never listened to his "animal logic" and believed making hybrids would help. Soon enough, she was wrong._

 _The creature of monstrous proportions eventually burst open its paddock, and went on a rampage almost immediately when time and security was right. The two guards in front of the paddock were devoured, and Craig barely escaped._

 _Doors to the black lab slid open, revealing a pissed Glenda as she looked sternly ahead. The staff looked towards her as a beacon on the geographic monitor archive on the wall moved, albeit with haste southeast. The director was trying her absolute best to remain calm and sort out the chaos._

 _"_ _Everyone…remain calm." She strained, her posture fixed. Everyone around the stainless lab slowly diverted back to containment measures as Glenda walked down the flight of stairs towards a casually dressed man with gray cargo pants, black stubble, glasses over his brown eyes, and a vacation shirt with bananas on it. "Jerry, did you send the message?" She barked._

 _"_ _Yup-erdoo, asset containment underway, just as you asked." He said as he swayed in his chair, away from the director. This was Jerry, one of the more laid-back guys in the lab._

 _The guy next to him looked up at Glenda. He was a man with a light blue short-sleeved dress shirt. He had on jeans, and in his shirt pocket was a pen. This was none other than Jerry's cohort, and part-time lab associate, Henry – or as he's been nicknamed, Monkey._

 _"_ _You sure this was such a good idea?" Monkey asked. "We gotta warn the public."_

 _Glenda stared sternly at the monitor, seeing the gargantuan dinosaur move over a red line that was a zone. "Asset Containment can do this, no one else can. I'm telling you, we can do this!" The command on her voice was like a broken promise that she continued to keep. "We will not let some animal ruin what we've achieved."_

 _After a minute, monitors and screenshots of lacrima-vision attached to men in suits moving in Magic Mobiles were seen. The vision was blue and green, and they had machinery and weapons rivaling shock staves. They were on the road, entering the forest._

 _The doors to the faculty again slid open, this time, revealing Craig, and he was looking mad. Fists clutched, he passed through the elevator, disregarding the guard there._

 _"_ _Sir, your badge." The man in a suit said. Craig stormed up towards Glenda, prompting the man to advance. "Sure, show me your-!"_

 _"_ _Can it! I'm busy!" Craig yelled at him, making the guard back off. He whipped his head towards Glenda, who took notice of him and his stained shirt. He was not at all pleased with how she was taking the scenario. "What the hell happened out there?" He berated._

 _Glenda gave a huff and turned to look back at him. "It must have been a…malfunction of some relevance." She said._

 _"_ _Were you, or were not watching? Okay, that thing that you call a dinosaur, it just distracted us and busted out like it was summer break!"_

 _Jerry and Monkey both raised brows at his raising tone._

 _Glenda walked up a small flight of stairs, meeting Craig in the center of the room. "Mr. Crius, this was just a small mistake."_

 _"_ _Which one? The mistake of letting your guard down, or creating an indestructible killing machine?"_

 _"_ _We are talking about an animal here!"_

 _Craig's eyes narrowed. "A highly intelligent animal." He emphasized._

 _Glenda pursed her lips, letting a small huff again as she whipped her head back towards the screen as they saw the monitor close up on something ahead. "Well, you're forgetting who's the evolved species here."_

 _Everyone watched as the group of perhaps twenty men went with non-lethals, a call Craig again berated._

 _"_ _Non-lethals?" He whispered. His head slowly shook. "No…they're gonna die."_

 _"_ _Asset containment closing in on beacon." An employee called out._

 _"_ _Call the mission off!" Craig yelled._

 _"_ _200 meters."_

 _"_ _I said call it off!"_

 _"_ _You are not in control of this operation!" Glenda shouted._

 _Craig appeared to her side, his glare as sinister as that of a dinosaur's. He had a hand to a hilt of one of his swords. "I can, and I may as well. Bitch."_

 _His threat left a harsh impression on Glenda as she swallowed. She and the others saw the images and videos live, the beacon – or rather tracking implant – was near the base of a riverbank. One of the leader's slowly advanced towards a small scaled slab of meat, where a blue light flashed and beeped._

 _Jerry leaned back in his seat. "Uh oh."_

 _"_ _What?" Glenda tilted her head. "What is that?"_

 _Craig narrowed his eyes as he paced slowly towards the monitors. "That's her tracking implant. It's gotta be."_

 _"_ _Then…how'd it get there?"_

 _"…_ _she clawed it out where they inserted it." He answered._

 _Glenda's eyes widened. "Wha-how could it do that? It's just a…" She trailed off as she and everyone in the lab heard screams and anguish as the dinosaur was seen onscreen._

 _One screen became static after the dinosaur chomped down on it. They saw nets being fired at the mouth, but the orange-red scaled beast with a milky underside had long arms and clawed it off. The scales, as were the species, was resistant to magic, another flaw Glenda didn't see coming. Many men scurried as others were stepped on, thrown onto trees, or worse case eaten. A majority of the screens were gone, and the dinosaur was on a rampage once more, unfazed._

 _The control room fell to a grave silence at the scene. Nothing but horror could be said of what they bared witness to. Manslaughter was seen, and Monkey's head lowered. Jerry looked towards Craig, his expression as sour as can be towards Glenda._

 _"_ _Evacuate everyone on the peninsula." Craig said._

 _Glenda weakly shook her head. "That thing is still miles away from the nearest attraction."_

 _Craig angrily walked towards her again, pointing at the screen behind his back. "You've created an unstable hybrid, you kept it caged without any restrictions, and you greatly misjudged your own firepower; now look where that got you!" He gave yet another hardened glare towards her. "Now, evacuate, and get the firepower to stop this thing!"_

 _"_ _Mr. Craig Crius, do not raise your voice with me!" Glenda shouted, her anger equal to her stress. "If you are not going to help us in our cause, you have no place being here."_

 _Craig had enough. Whatever impulse he had, it was snapping. Without a second thought, he deliberately clutched a fist and punched the pale mistress across the face, knocking her into one of the computers. The immense shock never stopped surmounting as everyone stood up in fright and surprise as the director got punched, and Craig carried on past her._

 _The director coughed, holding her cheek as assistance rushed to her aid. Some went to stop Craig, but out of fear, they relented._

 _"_ _Jerry! Monkey! We're going!" Craig shouted._

 _Still recoiling from his assault, both guys looked towards the other in worry. In a way, what Craig said was true, but they weren't sure what to do with their boss. As much as they were amused with their jobs, they did come to understand Craig's intentions. Ultimately, they swallowed hard and gave a huff of apology as they passed the down director. They met up with Craig, walking beside him as they paved way for the elevator._

 _"_ _Whatever was created…it's not a dinosaur." Craig said low. He and his associates turned and looked ahead at the chaos as the elevator door shut._

 _Meanwhile, many were tending to Glenda's posture. As she fixed herself, she slowly removed her and over her left side. There, a bruise was large, and she felt something loose inside. She gagged into her palm, a tooth in the palm of her hand. She stared down at it, fixated on what Craig did to her and what a fool he made her look. She stared back at the elevator, her eyes glaring with her stern look at last overwhelmed with shuddering stress._

Everyone who was present was surprised, if not flabbergasted. They suspected Craig of being a brute, but for being a key witness to a fossilized hybrid rampage was ridiculous. As much as some would've preferred to deny it, the evidence was all there.

Natsu pointed ahead and laughed aloud. "Get out! You seriously socked her?!" He laughed.

"Natsu." Lucy berated. "Knock it off."

Gray had arms crossed. "So that's what happened."

Erza had a hand to her chin, heavily thinking upon another point. "First Craig is appointed as a hybrid of all these carnivorous dinosaurs, now evidence of an actual hybrid of all them configured. This is beyond comprehensible." She said.

Cana gave Craig a leering gaze from the side. "Gee, I never would've guessed you'd be such a badass." Her displeasured tone was riddled in her comment. Craig looked towards her, unamused with her.

"Shut it." He retorted.

"Okay, enough!" Glenda lowly yelled. Everyone settled down from her statement of stress and remained steady on their toes as the scientist took in a big huff of breath. She gave an unpleasant eye to Craig, making a straight line with her lips. "What's past is past. I admit there were a few mistakes, but that's not important right now. I am sure you may as well be more inclined to my position as an employee to the Magic Council." She tried her best to bring the conversation along, hoping to get everyone out of her humiliating history with Craig. Craig was too sour to say otherwise.

"So, what the heck are you up to now?" Gray asked.

Glenda moved the clipboard from her hip to her fair chest. "Well, Gray Fullbuster…" She looked down, tapping the board and moving diagrams and charts around. "With granted permission, I have been able to adjust my setbacks and have finally formulated a very promising program."

Gray was still stuck on how she knew his name. He moved to speak, but Juvia beat him to it. "How do you know my darling's name?! Have you been spying on him?!" She shrieked in anger.

"Look who's talking." Cana mumbled.

"Juvia Lockser, former Phantom Lord member and now aligned with Fairy Tail. As part of the council's system, I have exquisite knowledge on your various histories and your types of magic. It is specifically for the magic and DNA that we have went and established a Synthetic Stabilizer." Glenda said.

Craig gave a quizzical look. "I'll bite, the heck did you do now?"

Glenda let another huff exert. "Mr. Crius, you're very incomprehensive right now." She berated. "But, I can overlook it in this field test."

"Field test?" Cana repeated.

The scientist on Glenda's left cleared his throat as he stepped forward and presented an elongated note in hand. "May I have your attention please. The Research and Development Team assigned by the Magic Council can correspond to Rule 36-CH. It is with this jurisdiction that we have been approved access to subjugate testing DNA of organic matter that are deemed useful and thus align with the rules of the council. Any failure to comply to this matter will result in punishment on behalf of the council." He repeated, as he had for the past few dozen times in the past.

"Wait…" Makarov finally caught on. "You mean that we're basically guinea pigs that the Magic Council approves?!"

"Now that's just sick!" Natsu berated. "I mean we're not your dumb pets you can feed snacks to!"

"This is crossing lines!" Lucy shouted.

"Yeah, Elfman got hurt because of what you did." Wendy said. Everyone looked towards Elfman, though now he was recovered. Craig, however, wasn't so fortunate on recovery.

"So you didn't ask us if we could be tested on, and you still give no damn about the lethal damage that's been inflicted on that big guy and myself. What the council just did was give you just a license to kill." Craig sneered.

Glenda cocked her head, almost like a twitch. Again, she cleared her throat. "Am I safe to say that you are questioning the absolute authority and laws passed down by the Magic Council?" She asked, almost in a heavily insinuating tone.

Craig gave a knowing brow, the same look that gave the notion of disbelief. "What do you think? And you say humans are smarter than animals." He tilted his head, smirking. "Maybe your ego and pride made you forget how inhumane your methods are."

"I will have you know that live animal testing is always used, and it most certainly isn't different, from the likes of you, Craig!" She defended. "Especially since there is dinosaur DNA that has been valuable in this research!"

Cana gave a detested stare at Glenda. "And the Council is willing to go to these lengths to preserve magic for future resources? I wouldn't buy that for a second."

"I wouldn't either. I'm not a moron, I can see the Council is clearly making an effort in preserving magic through this machine that's best labeled as a weapon." Craig said.

"Call it as you like, it does not change the fact that with this observatory, we can read other's magic, their DNA, mimic it, and project it through the ethernano. However, the extent of this phenomenon only happens to those with animal qualities I'm afraid."

"So that's what happened to Elfman." Lisanna gasped.

"And Craig." Natsu growled.

Glenda turned away, her assistance following in tow. "The verdict is settled. We'll only be conducting few more live field tests before heading out. How is our memory core? Are we still able to alter one's body yet?"

"Limited testing has proven it is still inaccessible at this time, ma'am." A scientist said. "The past few test subjects went in comatose states for two weeks."

Glenda sighed as she walked up the slanted stairway. "Very well. We will resort to that after we deal with this mess." She looked back over her shoulder, seeing the stone-cold face of Craig. It bit her in the butt, and if she was honest, this could very well be her only chance at redeeming the mistakes she wanted to forget. She faced forward when inside, scientists still outside giving the okay as the populace in the section of Magnolia was all cleared out. "Okay, since the population is cleared, let us begin."

"Ma'am, what about the guild members?" A scientist asked, turning away from his computer.

Glenda sat in her stool, hands folded as she looked at the large monitor. Craig and everyone's picture was present. "They are part of the test. They'll be alright. They have magic."

In the midsection of the large observatory, a vault slid open, revealing a large red dot.

"What the heck is that?" Elfman wondered.

"I don't know, but I ain't sure I wanna stick around to find out." Gajeel said.

Craig snarled as the red camera lens in the center was focused on him. Inside the observatory, the scientists that were inside were moving diagrams and pressing buttons on the Archive Magic in front of them.

"Commence scanning." Glenda ordered.

The red camera widened, and a flashy laser light went through the area, scanning Craig's picture only. Disregarding his distilled form, the images of various DNA and digitally graphic images of creatures of unknown proportions with question marks appeared on the big monitor. The screen had numerous DNA samples, all of which everyone individually encoded and decoded according to the dinosaur notes Glenda managed to salvage.

"Processing complete!" A scientist announced.

Glenda let out another huff of relief and stress. "Okay…test Synthetic Stabilizer, number 45. Decode: Tarbosaurus." She ordered.

"Roger! Decoding Tarbosaurus. Projecting synthetic stasis underway."

Outside as they chose the DNA to decode and use Ethernano, red energy began to stabilize and gather from the surrounding atmosphere. The magic pouring in was of powerful proportions, and everyone began to see the shape come into view.

"Whoa! What is going on?!" Natsu shouted.

"Are they making another DNA replica?!" Lisanna yelled.

"Oh crap! It's looking big!" Wakaba yelled.

Cana stared up at the synthetic creature beginning to grow skin. As it did, her attention diverted towards Craig, who was in a state of shock. He was petrified, barely processing the dinosaur that was coming to life right before his eyes once again. He was as stiff as a board as the shadow loomed over his head and form, the figure finally taking shape.

Ahead looked like something very similar to a Tyrannosaurus, if not for it being of rougher scales here and there, especially in the back. It snarled, its various teeth showing and stood on two legs as the giant tail slowly whipped around.

"Holy crap!" Gray shouted.

"It is a dinosaur!" Bickslow yelled.

"This can't be…" Makarov muttered. He was looking at the technology, and back at the dinosaur who was fully alive and snarling. "How could the council make such a weapon?"

The Tarbosaurus raised its head, letting out a bellowing roar that stretched all throughout Magnolia. Faraway, personnel evacuated, running for cover as the beast was alive, and its size had an appetite to match.

Inside, Glenda sat patiently, watching the scene unfold as the Tarbosaurus eyes Craig. If it wasn't for her inner desire to see that so-called dumb animal learn his place, then she'd be smirking right now, but she took it in stride and began to video and collect data readings.

The Tarbosaurus's foot hit the ground, making nearly everyone jump as it leered at Craig. Clearly its sights were set on the injured.

Craig grunted as he readied, but his injuries made him slow down. He winced in pain, the wounds on his last fight with a velociraptor still not healed.

"Craig!" Cana shouted. She looked back at the dinosaur, pulling out cards as fast as Erza requips a sword. "Alright you overgrown beef stick, take this!" She flung glowing cards at it.

Craig watched Cana unleash her magic, and he went wide-eyed. "No! Don't!"

The glowing cards exploded upon contact with the Tarbosaurus, engulfing its face in smoke. Cana remained steadfast on her assault, but her hopes of covering for Craig went up in smoke as the Tarbosaurus roared out, its scales unfazed.

She stepped back, shocked. "You're kidding! It didn't work?!"

"Magic has no effect on them. Their scales are different, like those of dragons." Craig explained. He looked forward again, not liking where the situation had gotten him. "Well this bites."

"Then what are we gotta do?!" Happy shrieked. "I don't wanna be chopped liver!" Just the thought of being eaten in the jaws of the gargantuan beast made him shudder.

Carla was nervous, though she was remaining calm on the outside. "If magic doesn't work on these things…then where does that leave us?" She asked.

The Tarbosaurus eye Craig, keeping the monster's attention as he exerted a loud and excessive roar that bellowed throughout the streets. The Tarbosaurus, challenged, roared back at Craig, meeting his ground-breaking roar. The two had their targets set for dominance. Only one was gonna win.

"Craig, get back!" Macao shouted.

"You damn moron!" Gajeel yelled.

The Tarbosaurus opened its mouth and went to attack Craig. Exerting one last roar, he went and attempted to bite him. Craig held his ground, reaching for his blood red sword. "I'm too tired for this." He grunted. Taking a rather simpler approach compared to last time, he waited at the last second before the mouth was inches away from his body. He stuck the sword in the mouth's roofing, stabbing the Tarbosaurus straight through the top of the snout. Craig quickly pulled it out with one yank as the Trabosaurus roared and recoiled in pain. It raised its giant head, the top of the nose and the ceiling of mouth having a piercing hole through it.

Everyone gawked that Craig's swordsmanship took down a dragon, but to have injured a dinosaur was disbelieving. However, they saw he wasn't down yet.

Craig pulled out a second sword, crossing them like scissors and taking one big lunge at the left ankle.

" **Scissor Runner!** "

Craig passed the leg, his intricate swordsmanship cutting a deep wound into the skin and bones of the ankle. The Tarbosaurus again hollered out in pain as Craig's snipping attack cut him down to size. As the dinosaur fell onto its side, Craig gave an exasperated sigh, mixed with relief as he stuttered off.

Cana smiled. "Now that's what I'm talking about! He went through that like a champ!"

Craig panted as he breathed in and out, his wounds starting to open and more red began to weakly seep from his body. Behind him, the Tarbosaurus was unable to stand, growling weakly as its leg was cut into. "Rather than feeling like a _champ_ yourself, quite being a _chump_ and keep your guard up." He testified.

Cana grew a tick mark. "Well excu~se me, Mr. Crankisaurus!"

"Well pardon my French, Ms. Boozisaurus!" He countered.

"Grumpy fossil!"

"Rummy barker!"

The two were in a glaring contest, both of them completely unaware of the guild sweat dropping right behind them.

The Tarbosaurus, seeing as how it no longer had any use, suddenly vanished. The red camera on the observatory flashed red, and the defeated giant suddenly dissipated into nothingness. All that really remained after its disappearance was a small blood speck.

"DNA test 1 complete. Tarbosaurus revival seminar success." A scientist announced.

Glenda nodded in understanding, albeit slowly. "Very well." She looked at the various other DNA Craig had; some that she recognized that made her breathing a little harsh. "Okay, increase power by 30%. Begin synthetic test number two within the area." She ordered.

The scientists in the area had begun pressing buttons, the red camera zooming out from Craig all towards everyone around. As buttons were pressed faster, diagrams altered, pressure and power adjustments aligned. The math involved took less than a few seconds, and once again, outside, several red particles began to emerge from the ethernano in the atmosphere.

Everyone looked all around them, seeing a lot of them emerging.

"What is it now?!" Happy shrieked.

Erza requipped a sword, holding it to one in hand. "Everyone stay on guard!"

Cana had cards ready as Craig held two swords at the time. As everyone had their backs towards the other, the red manifestations came to be alive as skin encompassed the material. Emerging were man-sized dinosaurs, velociraptors; like ones no different from the one Craig killed on the river. They all hissed, growling as numbers perhaps 15-20 surrounded the many humans. Their sharp claws and teeth were eying everyone, their bird-like head movements making them crane left and right.

"Are these…?" Lucy shuddered.

"Crap. We're in trouble now." Gray grunted.

Craig held his two swords up, snarling with all his sharp teeth present. He looked away from the dinosaurs and back up towards the observatory, staring coldly at the eye of the beast. Inside, Glenda was sitting calmly, showing no shock nor emotion as she watched her project unfold. Seeing that face, however, managed to break a small, very weak, grin onto her face. In the back of her mind, she wanted to pay back Craig for everything he's done to her.

"Let the testing begin."

* * *

 **It's been a month since I last updated this story, and I do apologize for that. For the past few months, my pacing has greatly declined to 1 update per week. I crammed the last of the Impure Underworld Arc in for** ** _A Contender's Bonds_** **a while ago, and so I intend to wrap this arc up as well in another 2-3 chapters before going into some alterations between stories once again. I should have this arc done maybe by the end of April at the latest, depending on my work schedule.**

 **This arc I came up with by watching Jurassic World, so that flashback was pretty much an obvious reference. Heard there's a sequel coming out in 2018, so I'm excited for that.**

 **As always guys, show your appreciation by leaving reviews. Detailed ones I greatly appreciate as well. Hope you guys continue loving OCxCana! :)**


	41. Domination of the Extinct

The attack raged on as Fairy Tail was part of the so-called "testing". Everyone, as hopeless as it may perceive, had no idea that their magic would have any effect on prehistoric beasts that came before the dawn of dragons. It basically meant one thing: they were lunch.

The raptors snapped their jaws and went to attack the few people that were there. When a Velociraptor lunged at Macao and Wakaba, Elfman intercepted in his Beast Soul Take-Over. "Manly!" He slugged a raptor to the side, sending it flying elsewhere.

"Thanks for the save, good buddy." Macao thanked as he turned his back and saw another raptor slowly creeping up from behind.

"So magic doesn't effect these guys? How is that fair?" Wakaba wondered.

"Oui, this is most troubling." Reedus saw incoming raptors, three at a number. Grabbing his paintbrush, he began drawing a hole on his canvas. In front appeared a hole engraved into the ground, deep enough in which the raptors fell in with sinister shrieks. Reedus sighed in relief as he was safe…for now.

Erza had a sword requipped and she swung at a raptor. Unfortunately, she did nothing more than leave a glimmer on it as she only brushed dirt off. Her brown eyes widened in shock. "Even my own sword can't break through their scales?!"

Natsu yelled out viciously as he charged at raptors. With a strong shout, he passed many with flaming whirlwinds from his arms.

" **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!** "

The raptors were all engulfed in flames and shrieked. The flames around Natsu began to diminish and he looked over his shoulder, seeing his flames reveal toe claws tapping against the ground. Through the toned flames emerged the two raptors that were his targets. They walked through the fire like it was but rain.

"You've gotta be kidding! How the heck are we supposed to beat these guys if we can't use magic?!" The Dragon Slayer yelled.

"Hell if I should know!" Gajeel shouted. " **Iron Dragon's Club!** " He pivoted and his arm became an elongated column of iron at a raptor. The attack met the lunging creature's abdomen, stopping it in place, but the impact was like hitting a brick wall, as the scaled on the dinosaur weren't remotely dented. "Damnit." Gajeel grunted.

The raptor shrieked out at him again, many sharp teeth evident as it jumped onto the column and began long and quick strides across the iron column. It closed in, pouncing onto him from above.

" **Sky Dragon's Roar!** "

A small tornado-like whirlwind exhaled, making the raptor go off course as the whirlwinds blew it away. The beast fell on its side against concrete, screeching as it was hard-pressed to stand.

Gajeel turned towards his savior. "You!"

Wendy nodded. "Don't worry, we can take them!" The Sky Dragon Slayer turned around, a raptor coming after her. She had winds whip around her arms, circulating currents as she whipped her arms, engulfing the raptor in a maelstrom that sent it flying backwards. "We just have to find a weak point."

"Yeah! Let's be real men and take this task head on!" Elfman roared.

Erza slashed her sword, this time managing to bat away a raptor with the back of the blade. "Long-range magic will only push them back! We need to use physical attacks to inflict any real means of damage possible!"

Natsu's fist clutched tighter than before, his anxiousness on the rise as his flaming fists were targeting a raptor that was charging at him. "Oh yeah?!" He sidestepped to avoid the faster beast's lunge, and socked it across the face. The raptor faltered a few feet towards the side. Natsu smirked. "These things are as hard as steel. This is gonna be good."

Inside the observatory, Glenda was watching every monitor carefully with a decisive eye. She was aware of the circumstances that are going to unfold by having the number one guild in Fiore victim of live testing, but it was a sacrifice she was willing to make if it meant making a future where science would pave the way.

"Are you recording all this?" She asked.

A scientist nodded. "Yes ma'am. Live feed."

"Good." She said. "The council would be pleased to see my experiments are fruitful."

* * *

In Era, the Magic Council and all of its nine seats were gathered, all of them inspecting the live feed that was from a lacrima in the hands of a frog servant. The nine members were watching with mixed reactions, but otherwise they said absolutely nothing as they saw live dinosaurs being used as subjects, and attacking Fairy Tail. Data was perceived, and they were all staring at some members trying long-range magic, but bounced off the scales of the prehistoric monsters.

Many at that instant questioned what was happening, but the chairman had his cold gaze underneath his hat. He glared darkly at the scene that was unfolding, and he saw many members fend for themselves and barely hold out. The chairman, while he did hold reservations for the likes of Fairy Tail, had other concerns…like why Glenda would deliberately do this in front of Magnolia, let alone a live broadcast.

"That woman has gone senile." He muttered.

"What is happening?" A councilman asked.

"Was this part of the agreement?" Another asked.

A councilman leered. "There'll be blood on our hands." He turned towards the chairman. "What do we do?"

The chairman growled beneath his breath. On another lacrima-vision, there was a camera of the observatory and Glenda showing no emotion as she watched the raptors attack. She looked absolute, prominent in her goals of science, no matter what the cost. The chairman lowered his head, closing his eyes.

"This incident cannot be ignored. Glenda of the Research and Development team has questionable methods." He looked sourly down at the table. "This is most concerning."

The doors busted open, revealing a frog servant. "Sir!"

The chairman looked at him incoming. "What is it now? Can't you see we're having a council meeting here?" He reprimanded.

The assistance swallowed. "S-sorry! My humblest apologies."

"The chairman sighed, allowing a moment to pass. "What is it?" He groaned.

The frog assistant passed over a transcript of documents that were attached by paperclips to the chairman. "You have to see this. It's urgent."

The chairman received the papers, looking quizzically as they had a picture of Glenda on the front. "Alright, let's see here…" He looked at the info, scrolling through the words and paragraphs that seemed vital. His eyes slowly widened, reading the article, his shock growing. "What…"

"Sir, we've managed to finally recover Glenda's records." The frog servant said.

He looked up at the scene again, his eyes now of a mix of shock and anger as he glared at Glenda and her distilled body, legs crossed and acting all high and mighty. "That woman has done _this_?"

* * *

Cana slammed a card on the ground. "How's about a taste of this! **Prayer's Fountain!** " From her card, geysers of pressurized water poured out in random directions. The raptors that were in range got struck by the attack, the water dampening their bodies as they clawed and snapped their jaws at the geysers spraying them.

The brunette stepped. "Not good!"

With her back turned, raptors in pairs of two went to get her. However, they fell short a victory as Craig reappeared out of the blue, slashing both his swords in opposite arcs, spilling their blood and making them fall backwards.

"Cranky!" Cana exclaimed in shock.

"Quit being stupid! Did I not say magic has no effect on these guys?!" He berated her. A raptor closed in from in front, but Craig swiftly turned his head, his many sharp teeth jutting out and roared. His roar made the ground vibrate, deep and blood-curdling. The raptors around stepped back, humming weakly in fright. He glanced over at the few raptors to the side, nudging his head.

"We gotta move." He said.

Cana agreed, and so she followed Craig slowly. As they walked, Craig growled low, his head sunk somewhat as he narrowed his sharp eyes at the many velociraptors gathered all around. With his superiority set on the food chain apparently, he and a weary Cana made it slowly out of the skirmish, the raptors leering back with bird-like movements and looking anxiously from behind.

With themselves away from the action, but still within the perimeter, Craig looked back at Cana. "You got any ideas, Brownie?"

"Do you? You're the dinosaur expert." Cana asked.

Craig looked around with a serious gaze. He was beginning to see a little too much nostalgia for his liking, especially with the raptors on the frenzy. Natsu and Erza were barely fending against them as they just kept coming back, no matter what. Gray froze one solid, but the ice cracked apart in a matter of seconds. Gajeel's iron was hardly scraping scales off as well. This was starting to look excessively sour. Craig, however, knew one trick that he hadn't tried in a long time. If there was a time and a place for such a thing to happen, now would be the time.

Craig hunched over a little, glaring at the various raptors that were either attacking or leering. "I do have one idea, but it's not pretty."

"I'm okay with that." Cana answered.

Craig glanced at her. "I mean it's prettier than you, that's something worthwhile."

Cana's face twitched and she glared ahead, grinning as her eye kept twitching. "Well you're perhaps the ugliest reptile here."

Craig smirked. "Why thank you."

"You suck at times like these, you know that?" Cana smirked as she looked out.

Craig shared a similar smirk. "Not as much as you." He stepped forward towards the raptors. "Now…" He faced the raptors gathering around, and his throat began to emit a low, malicious growl. His steps her hefty, which made the ground vibrate to a degree as he stepped off towards the side slowly, the velociraptors following his gaze. As Craig slowly strode towards the side, he opened his mouth, exerting another malicious shout, a roar that bellowed all throughout the street.

At that instant, the raptors that were attacking everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention towards Craig, whose roar caught their ears and entities. The dinosaurs looked with wide, reptilian eyes at Craig, his dilating roar ending as he strode towards the center of the perimeter, the ground still vibrating as he turned his head slowly side to side, growling low and darkly at each raptor. As he reached the center, he raised his head, roaring up at the sky this time. The soundwaves he exerted screeched into everyone's ears; Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy covering their ears and trying to not go deaf from the near-10 second bellowing of Craig.

He lowered his head, the raptors gathering around.

"What the heck?" Alzack wondered, lowering his pistols.

"What's going on? What is Craig up to now?" Bisca wondered.

The raptors all craned their heads and bodies around, looking at Craig as he showed a sign of dominance. As a raptor hissed, Craig craned his head up and gruffly coughed. The raptors around hissed and some coughed, and Craig growled and coughed, which echoed like their own.

Glenda, watching from inside the observatory, was starting to lose her breath. She stared in uneasiness as the raptors all around were hissing, and Craig's jaw moved as he also hissed. Her senses were starting to go a-wall. She stood up in her seat, her heart rate escalating.

"Somebody tell me what is happening right now." She demanded, her tone anxious and rushed.

"Ma'am, the velociraptors…they seem to be communicating." A scientist stated.

Glenda's surprise continued to surmount her own expectations. "They're what?"

Back outside, Craig snarled and hissed one more time, getting the raptors all to go silent and sway their tails around. He turned his attention towards the scientists that were making the barrier all around. Slowly, the raptors turned their heads and hissed ta the scientists as well, their individual heart rates escalating.

Makarov's eyes were wide with shock. "My word."

Cana's eyes narrowed. "Wait…" Her shock made her gasp in realization. "Craig is also part Velociraptor!"

Erza stared at the raptors surrounding Craig having new targets, and by Craig's insistence. "Craig made himself the alpha?"

"No way." Natsu muttered.

Lucy felt a chill run up her spine. "Uh…what's gonna happen to us?"

The many raptors stared at the barrier that the scientists made, and they all were looking at them individually. Craig growled low. "What they like to see…is usually what they like to eat."

"No!" Glenda shouted from inside.

Craig gave a loud roar, a quick one, like that of a start of a race. The raptors all hunched forward and lunged after their intended targets. They all sped so fast that they were almost impossible to stop. Many took swift lunges when close and the many scientists with shields and lacrima-infused tasers got on the defensive. However, with magic having no effect, their physicality meant little as raptors pounced on them, many of their shields barely cushioning the attempts of the large dinosaurs assaulting them.

"He made them turn on them?!" Happy shrieked.

"Definitely didn't see this coming." Carla sweat dropped.

The raptors assaulted, some of which managed to bite into the legs of scientists. They clawed at them, tearing into their shields while other scientists tried to taser them, with absolute no effect. That only provoked the raptors as they turned towards them instead.

Glenda's heart was racing. "No. No…" She was losing patience, her anxiousness at a peak.

"You brought this on yourself." Craig said as he looked at the observatory. He pressed a foot forward, glaring at Glenda and the red camera. "This is just what happened last time, right?"

Glenda leaned down at the scientists safe inside the observatory. "Abort the test! Abort! We are pulling out of here! Gather up the data and let's head out!" She ordered.

The scientists did as told and began to do the same as before. The Archive Magic maneuvered any residual power into the engines and wheels of the observatory and the large piece mobile workshop began to make humming noises.

Craig and everyone turned their attention towards the large structure humming, the magic beginning to work as the wheels were starting to move back slowly like a tank. This had also captured the attention of the raptors, who stopped their attacking briefly.

Natsu pointed ahead. "Hey, those council jerks are getting away!"

"They won't get far! Not after what they tried to test us with!" Lucy declared.

"They've gone too far this time! Time for some payback, Fairy Tail style!" Gray slammed his fist into his palm.

Cana looked ready. "They've messed with the wrong guild now."

Craig lurched forward and let out a loud roar, ushering all the raptors in the area to follow him. As he hollered out, the raptors repeated his call. They all turned and went darting ahead after the mobile device. Craig followed in pursuit, his strides opposite of slow and hefty like large dinosaurs. These ones were fast and furious, exactly like a Velociraptor. Behind, all of Fairy Tail ganged up on the chase, though some weren't nearly as fast as the raptors; some chose to even stay on the far back. Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel all got special cases as they ended up flying thanks to their Exceeds carrying them.

As they all ran down the street towards the scurrying observatory, leaving the hurt scientists abandoned, the group made sure to make vengeance and justice their top priority for being guinea pigs to the likes of the she-devil.

Cana tried to pick up her pace, but was still several meters away from Craig. "Cranky!"

Craig ran ahead, huffing as he heard Cana's voice. "What now?!" He shouted.

"What's the plan?!" She yelled.

"You remember what Glenda said earlier?! We gotta knock out that eye! Either we shut it down inside or we smash it head on! It's so obvious that a squirrel could do that!"

Cana growled. "Well then you're nuts!" She retorted.

"You're a bigger vermin than they could be!"

"Fossil dud!"

"Mug-breaking weasel!" After that last insult, Craig yelled out, similar to the Velociraptor call as his speed picked up. He moved faster, heading into the heart of the pack. They were all closing in on Glenda, the woman's worries on the rise as inside, she was panicking. Her breathing was erratic, and her heart rate and anxiety was making a storm swell.

As she sat in her chair, she was starting to think of the consequences that were gonna befall her. She could see the council taking away her status, and perhaps her renewed reputation would be sullied to where she'd be confined to prison. She shook her head, trying not to think about any of that. _'_ _No, science is more important than lives. It'll preserve a future. That's gotta be key to evolving! We humans are better than dinosaurs!'_ Looking at the monitor, she could see Craig hissing as he charged through the pack. The look on his face, those sharp eyes, and those sinister teeth; Glenda couldn't even describe in words how much she hated that. Not only was she proven wrong by him when he killed off her experiment, but to have made it so far in life and survive was uncanny.

Her grip on the arm rests intensified. "I…will not…accept this." She growled. "I can be better than that lowlife dinosaur."

"Targets incoming, 20 feet and escalating!" A scientist warned.

Outside, the dinosaurs all charged, some closing in on the doorway of the observatory. The closer they got, the less safety there was for science in the future. Craig and everyone was catching up fast.

"We're coming for ya!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye!"

Gajeel and Lily's speed also increased. "I call dibs first, Salamander!"

"You'll try!" Natsu retorted.

"They won't get away from us!" Carla shouted, making her speed accelerate.

All three Dragon Slayers were in sight of the lens, Glenda looking at them and zooming in on the camera. She was hoping for some miracle, but when she thought she wouldn't get one, she sprung up a plan. "Wait…" She leaned forward. "Analyze magic and origin of those three in the sky!" She ordered. "Analyze Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, and Wendy Marvell!"

The red lens on the observatory did just that. Everyone converted some power and looked at the three Dragon Slayers. At that instant, the analyzing of data and diagrams began to initiate. DNA strands emerged onscreen, but the strands made Glenda raise a brow.

"…oh." Realizing the strands may prove to be valuable data, she leaned down again. "Synthesize the DNA! Do it!"

A scientist turned to look at her. "Ma'am, I don't think that's a good idea."

Glenda was looking fairly mad. "Are you defying my direct priority?"

The scientist grew nervous around her presence. Her authority was excessive, so much that it was making him swallow a lump. "N-no, ma'am." He said.

"Then do it! Synthesize now!"

Reluctantly, the scientist and his peers did exactly as told. They began to push buttons, diagrams and charts steadily increasing their overall numbers. As seconds passed, the synthesized power that was escalating erupted to unbelievable levels on charts and diagrams.

Outside, the raptors and Craig were closing in for their attack. Just as Craig gave the loud hiss to do so, the raptors began to glow red.

"What?" Craig looked towards his sides and all around, seeing them all flash away, back to being ethernano in the atmosphere. Just like that, the 20 or so raptors were gone, literally to thin air.

"You're kidding! They all disappeared?!" Cana exclaimed from behind.

"They must have reverted it like they did with that last dinosaur!" Lisanna figured.

Craig's teeth gritted, but he persevered. He dared no give up, even with his temporary allies gone. He hissed out at the observatory in anger, pitching high volumes. Sadly, and coincidentally, the ground beneath was shuddering to a point where the rumbling was blocking out everything. The red lens on the device shuddered, and thus began to brighten up. Its speed began to grow to a halt.

"What now?!" Gray exclaimed.

"It stopped." Erza figured.

"Awesome! That means we're closer to kicking their butts!" Natsu went forward thanks to Happy, but man and Exceed charging right in from the air.

As the round quaked, Craig began to slow to a stop. He knew that the bright lens and the shuddering ground could only spell bad news. _'_ _Something isn't right.'_ He thought. He looked up, seeing Natsu heading right in, making his eyes widen. "Don't charge you idiot!"

"What?!" Natsu shouted. "Why-?!"

His answer came in the form of very large fragments of ethernano as bright red lights. They all solidified, becoming a wall that he had hit. Natsu and Happy were borderline flattened like pancakes, both groaning as their bodies fell backwards.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted.

"Happy!" Lucy exclaimed.

Cana flashed a card. "I got this! Hang on!" She held the card up. " **Card Dimension!** " Using her magic, a bright flash engulfed Natsu and Happy, instantly transforming them into cards that instantly flew back to Cana's hand. She caught them, undoing her magic and releasing them back into reality, both groaning as they sat up in a dazed state.

Natsu rubbed his head. "Ugh…what happened?" He asked.

"I could use a fish after that blow." Happy groaned.

The red wall began to manifest itself, but rather than multiple as before nor one, the whole structure became three giant entities. The manifestations slowly arose, shaping themselves into familiar figures that had Wendy and Gajeel on the fritz in midair. Both Dragon Slayers were looking paralyzed in shock and horror as the manifestations were starting to make skins of certain creatures that reminded them too much of their teachers.

Wendy's eyes began to mist. "Is that…?"

Gajeel's teeth were gritting. "You've gotta be kidding me…" He watched the one on the far right manifest. "They can make _those_ from reading our magic?"

Natsu was dizzy, but shook his head and was back on track. "Uh…" He looked behind, seeing everyone with wide eyes and directed upwards. "Huh?" He stood up. "Hey, what are you guys staring at? Hello?"

Happy's eyes were brimming with horror. "Uh, Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Turn around."

Natsu did as his buddy suggested. Natsu did, and his eyes shrunk. His pupils were small and shuddering out of disbelief. His skin nearly paled. The manifestations were all made, and what they were left Natsu bewildered and horrified.

"It…it can't be." He muttered.

Craig raised a brow, his pupils also shrunken somewhat. "Oh great. Just what we needed."

Cana's mouth was gaping, her pupils dilating. "Those can't be…"

"By the gods." Makarov muttered.

In front of everyone, there were three massive structures. All had the same size, and one was white and feathers with large tails, one was of metallic armor, and one looked precisely of a dragon of red scales. These dragons, no question about it, were that of…

"Gran…deeney?" Wendy muttered.

"Metalicana?" Gajeel said.

Natsu was barely comprehending himself. "Ig…neel?"

All three dragons with pupil-less eyes roared out, all having open mouths and expelling massive energy reserves. The shockwaves from their roars made all of Magnolia shudder; nearby buildings breaking apart and shattering to bits. Citizens in the vicinity or remnants of Magnolia fled for their lives as the dragons bellowed out, their energy scaring them to oblivion.

"Run! Dragons!"

"Where did they come from?!"

"I don't know, just run!"

They all fled, making sure to abandon Magnolia as the dragons towered over the Fairy Tail mages.

Gray was stiff as a board. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"Are those really…dragons?" Juvia asked.

Makarov's eyes narrowed. He looked up, seeing the dragons and with no pupils. There was a disturbing possibility they might be, but he knew better than to think that. "…no. They're not the real ones."

"Grandeeney!" Wendy shouted. It was a mix of shock and joy.

The Sky Dragon roared at Wendy, bellowing in her face. The winds from her shout made the young lady falter back, even with Carla backing her up. Both shot back in the air, far away.

"Wendy!" Erza shouted.

Wendy uncovered, her joy gone. Her eyes were tearing up. "Grandeeney, it's me! Don't you recognize me?!" She shouted.

The Sky Dragon said nothing.

"Grandeeney! Please!"

Craig looked back up at Wendy. "Grow up you stupid kid!" He berated the Dragon Slayer. "Get glasses or something, because those things clearly aren't the real things!"

Natsu blinked. "They're…not?"

" **That is correct.** " An additional voice pitched in. Everyone went stiff for a moment before they turned all their attention towards the large observatory, their surprise surmounting and never stopping.

Craig's eyes narrowed despondently. "Glenda." He growled.

" **What he says is correct. These are not your so-called foster-parents. These are in fact synthesized entities of the DNA in your magic. In other words, they're physical manifestations with no conscience nor ideals. You can say they're mock copies with no bite.** "

Wendy looked back at the mock Grandeeney, her eyes beginning to water. "You mean…?"

Gajeel's fists clutched. "Knew it was too good to be true."

Natsu looked at the mock Igneel, beings over his forehead. "I should've known." He growled. "You don't smell anything like Igneel."

" **Craig's dinosaur DNA was interesting, but now to find that we can reanimate dragons is another story entirely. Even if it may as well be temporary.** " Glenda announced. " **This is the power that the Council has now. You have been warned, all of you.** "

Igneel and the other dragons roared once again, shuddering the ground. Once again, buildings shuddered and everyone was on their toes, unnerved as the city of Magnolia was caught in a huge quake.

When it stopped, Jet turned towards Droy. "What do we do?!"

"Beats me!"

"Three dragons?!" Levy exclaimed.

Cana stared up with more bewilderment. Her eyes shuddered to no end. "Dragons…" Flashes of the Tahungadon emerged from her mind. It's giant bulk and size made it all too invincible, and not even the likes of Natsu and Gajeel would be effective. "Damnit, what now?!"

Craig growled, his sharp teeth gritting bitterly against the other like sandpaper. "That witch." He sneered. "Brownie!"

"Yeah?"

"Don't focus on the dragons! We gotta get inside and shut down that machine! It's the only way to stop the DNA synthesizing!"

Cana was uneasy of Craig's suggestion, but she didn't stop. She actually complied and nodded, seeing how it was logical. "I hear ya!"

Craig turned towards everyone else. "Hey, you all get that?"

Erza requipped a second sword. "Understood. We'll make an opening and destroy that eye."

"That means we need to hold these guys off while you guys go in for it." Lucy figured. She grinned as she pulled out a Zodiac key. "Just leave it to us!"

Grandeeney raised her head, roaring up towards the heavens and brought one of her claws down against the earth. A linear shockwave went blitzing across the ground, large enough that windows shattering and wires snapped. Debris picked up some as the attack went for Craig. Craig, however, maintained his ground and raised his dark red sword. He slammed it against the shockwave, bisecting the attack and making it go past the Fairy Tail mages. Everyone covered up and remained close together so as to not get blown away. They all managed as the shockwaves dialed down, and Craig growled again.

* * *

Inside the observatory, Glenda was beholding her own creation. She stood up from her seat, looking perplexed and shocked as she looked at all the immensely high levels of magic and data the diagrams and monitors were holding up. Her breathing was ecstatic, and she had no idea that her research would come to these lengths.

"H-how is the data coming along?" She asked. "Is it processing?"

"Managing the best we can, ma'am." One scientist said.

A beep was coming from one of the monitors up front, catching Glenda's attention. "What is it this time?" She groaned.

"Incoming transmission." One scientist said.

Glenda blinked. "A transmission?"

"It's from the Magic Council."

Glenda raised a brow. "…what could it be?" She pondered. "Very well. Answer."

The monitor in front instantly turned from diagrams to an image of the chairman. The man gave Glenda a very prominent glare, one that showed superiority and of fearlessness. He saw Glenda, her shocked gaze making him displeased.

"Chairman, sir." She greeted. "I see that you've been doing well."

"Hmmm…" He hummed.

Glenda brushed a strand of her straight hair back, trying to make a noble impression. "So, what is it that you want to speak to me about?"

The chairman was quiet. He leered at her, making the woman unnerved in front of her superior. She the best she could to remain composed, and in all honesty, her patience was about to die out soon if she didn't get an answer. Eventually he spoke up.

"Glenda. I see that you are hard at work gathering data and DNA samples I see." He said. "That is very productive of you."

Glenda nodded. "Thank you, sir. Just doing my job at preserving our human ra-"

"I was not finished." He intervened.

Glenda blinked. "O-oh. Sorry. Continue."

The chairman's eyes. "As I was saying, Glenda, you've been holding promise with this program that you have been chaperoned with. These DNA samples and these videos you've sent show that you're result are sprouting fruits…" His tone suddenly dropped. "At the cost of your own humanity and reputation."

Glenda raised a brow, her lips parting. "E-excuse me, sir, what was that?"

"These videos that you've sent, Take-Over Mages and live animals perishing by this DNA synthesizing experiment. We gave you permission to do these experiments, but did you not get consent by them first. If not consent, this is an act of arbitrary experimental abuse, and an added folly to your background check."

Glenda's eyes widened.

"Yes, Glenda, we've figured it out. You were responsible for animal and fossil experimentation and reanimation of genetic hybrid beasts nearly two years prior. According to the records we've read, thousands of lives were lost in less than a week, and you were the director of the failed project. You've lied to us."

Glenda was having beads of sweat run down the sides of her face. "Sir, I can explain-"

"You will explain to us on trial. By order as head chairman of the Magic Council, I summon you back to Era immediately to shut down your program and place you under arrest for negligence of reason and obstruction of justice!"

Glenda was in a panic. Her mouth was nearly gaping, and she wasn't sure what to say. She's made a name for herself, and she was doing her best to prove humans are superior. She swallowed another lump, wanting to find a valid reason.

"C-chairman…"

"That is an order!"

"I am trying to preserve and prove humans are better! I am not going to be treated, as some dumb animal in a cage!" She snapped. "Okay? I cannot give up on humanity's survival!"

The lights in the observatory suddenly began to flash haphazardly. They were all beeping loudly and flashing sirens. Glenda and everyone looked up, seeing red everywhere. The screen that was the chairman's image blinked constantly with an exclamation mark, with a WARNING label underneath.

Glenda looked with shock. "What's happening?!" She yelled.

Associates were pressing buttons like crazy. "Ma'am, we're having a malfunction!"

Again. Stress appeared. "What?" She gasped.

"There is an overload on the data and the magic that we have exerted and have stored as feedback. The reserves on the synthesizer have overloaded. We-!" The scientist was cut off as static enveloped his Archive Magic, the keyboard sparking and he jerked back as his screen went static.

All around the lab, things were starting to overload. Everyone was barely hanging onto their own findings. The data they were collecting couldn't fit in with the dinosaur nor the past works of DNA. The synthesizer's eye outside was sparking as the overload was beginning to affect it as well.

Glenda was looking annoyed. "Get it under control! Now!"

"We can't!"

"The synthesized dragons have lost their connections with us!"

"What?!" She gasped.

"We lost control!" A worker back away as the archive keyboard in front nearly turned to static. "The systems are wearing down!"

A worker rushed to Glenda's side. "Ma'am. we have to evacuate. It's not safe here." He moved to reach for her arm, but she swatted him away.

"I am not done here!" She protested.

"Ma'am! Please!" Two more men came around, leaving her with little room. "We have to leave, now!"

Glenda wanted to protest, but she found little succession. She wanted to stay. She needed to get control back. She needed control. She must. To prove humanity would surpass anything of any generation that was of past design, including dinosaurs and dragons, she had to fic it, but the equipment malfunctioning and the red sirens going off were another story entirely. Ultimately, she had little to no say as she turned away and fled the scene, along with the team.

* * *

The vault began to open up outside as the dragons roared and towered over everyone. They all were unaware as the door to the inside of the downgraded observatory began to drop down slowly. As it did, however, Craig's eyes went towards it, his surprise continuing to rise.

"Brownie, look!" He referred to ahead, in which Cana saw what he was looking at.

The brunette watched the latch come down at last, employees vacating the premises. Behind was Glenda, who looked back inside, reluctant, but huffed and turned to run back out. "They've vacated!"

"Come on!" Craig was followed by Cana, who followed his lead and the two went charging right for the dragons. They all went beaming towards the three dragoons, much to everyone's surprise.

"What are you doing?!" Erza shouted.

"Don't charge towards them!" Gray yelled.

"Be a man and stay put!" Elfman exclaimed.

Craig darted ahead with normal strides like a man, and thankfully because of that, Cana could follow behind. Metalicana raised one of his iron draconic claws, bringing it up and down onto Craig in order to crush him.

In one go, Craig kicked his sheaths from behind, pivoting and catching not only the mouth blade, but the dark and blood red swords in one spin. As he landed, he leaped and spiraled into the hand.

" **Spiral Dragon Slice!** "

He passed Metalicana's hand, slashing into it with swift effort. The iron was heavily grazed, and the Iron Dragon recoiled from the attack, allowing Craig and Cana to run right by him. However, Igneel's tail came swinging from behind.

"Jump!" Cana shouted. They did and got over Igneel's swinging tail. They landed on their feet in crouched positions, the winds from the tail swing making them nearly fall over. The two darted ahead and made it to the entrance.

"Alright, we made it!" Cana shouted.

Craig panted a little, catching his breath from that run. He looked back and went wide-eyed. "Look out!"

Cana looked back, seeing all three dragons' backs facing them, their tails swaying in various orders. They all spread their wings, severe tempests on the rise and roaring bellowing in all directions. The shockwaves from the wings expanding and tails swaying made Craig shove Cana inside to avoid the tempest. As they fell inside, the latch's gears clicked and fell apart, the door slamming shut and the tail swing of Metalicana struck the side of the observatory.

The entire structure that was perhaps a ton, if not two, went spiraling out of control. The observatory's wheels began to spiral out of control, making Craig and Cana inside, spiral and scream out as it was like going through a tornado all over again.

Everyone watching saw the observatory get blown away, and they all were shocked as it fell over, the side of it denting and blowing through several buildings and businesses.

"Cana!" Macao shouted.

"Craig!" Natsu shouted. He turned his attention towards the synthesized dragons. Even if they looked like them, Natsu knew they weren't them. His anger fumed, and his fists were engulfed in flames. "Grrr! You're gonna pay for that!" He yelled.

The dragons all glared down at the group, unfazed by their rampage. Their wings that had spread left buildings in the area ravaged and nothing but tarnished trash. Dust arose in a mile radius, especially with the observatory crash several blocks away.

Natsu's teeth gritted. "Answer me!" He went charging ahead after them without any regards.

Lucy reached out. "Natsu!"

"You reckless idiot!" Gray shouted.

Natsu jumped into the air, reaching Igneel's chest. "Even if you look like Igneel, you don't smell nor even have the same senses as he has! Time for a little Fire Dragon Slayer action!" He brought his fist forward. " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** "

His fist met the mock Igneel's chest, but it was like hitting plates of steel. The fire dissipated, and not even a single scratch was made. "What?!"

"Nothing?!" Gajeel exclaimed.

Igneel brushed Natsu with one swipe of the hand. The Dragon Slayer went tumbling through the air towards the nearest building, hitting its higher levels.

Wendy clutched her little fists. She was more than hesitant, but even with the dragon looking like Grandeeney, the eyes and the smell were nothing like her. Wendy was shuddering, but she tried. A lump went down her throat. "I…I'm sorry. Forgive me, Grandeeney." Taking in a quick breath, she fired her attack. " **Sky Dragon's Roar!** "

The whirlwind attacked Grandeeney, the tempest engulfing the Sky Dragon. As the winds hit her square in the chest, the mock dragon gave one flap of the left wing, making a powerful gust that dissipated the tempest. Wendy gasped in disbelief.

Gajeel lunged after the mock Metalicana. "Then how's about a little iron to iron action?!" His fist turned to pure iron. " **Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!** "

Metalicana roared at Gajeel, unleashing a claw that met Gajeel's fist. The claw vs fist battle was undisputed as the hard fist was overpowered. Gajeel went flying in the air in agony.

"Gajeel!" Levy screamed in worry.

Makarov stepped forward, standing in fornt of everyone. "Stand back!"

"Master!" Erza exclaimed.

Makarov's eyes glowed gold, the old master growling as his magic began to take effect. His body and size began to rise, his body size rivaling that of a titan. He stood as tall as the three dragons, fists clutched and ready to throw down with them.

"Everyone prepare yourselves! We shall deal with this problem ourselves!"

"You heard the man." Laxus stood with his Thunder God Tribe at his back. His body crackles in lightning. "We haven't got a choice. Either we stop that machine, or we stop these guys."

Natsu emerged from the debris pile on top of the building. He threw a brick to the side and looked at the dragons with hostility. "Now we're talking!" He stood back up on the debris pile, facing the threats from the side. "With all of us against them, there's no way we ain't busting up their scales!"

Erza's sword pointed forward. "Everyone, forward!" She and Fairy Tail went springing after the dragons, all of them ready to give it everything they have to stop them. "After we stop them, let us proceed to the observatory!"

* * *

Cana groaned as her head throbbed. "Mmm…" Her violet eyes opened. "What happened?" She tried to take a moment to recall Craig shoving her inside before the shockwaves struck the structure. "Oh, right, I forgot. Damn my head hurts. This is worse than a hangover."

Another growl – much more muffled – came from nearby in the darkness of the lab. "Brownie, you good?" Craig's voice was so close that it was like he was right underneath her.

Cana raised her head. "Cranky?" She felt something odd, and not just her headache.

As her vision came to, she came to realize that the structure was completely toppled over. Equipment was scattered all over, the stationary monitors still upright but barely on the "wall". She looked around with her head up, seeing how she was supposedly on the bared railing on the upper section, which was now horizontal and held her.

She looked around, but saw no sign of Craig. "Craig? Cranky?"

"Mmmf!" An annoyed muffle came from below. What was odd was that it was surprisingly warm underneath. She expected railing to be cold. Looking down at last, her eyes widened when she saw that her body was on top of Craig, her humungous bust burying his face.

"Craig?" She sounded slightly surprised.

Craig adjusted his head in a tight squeeze, Cana's huge mounds restraining his movement. "Get your oversized mounds off me, woman!" He lowly yelled. Cana gave a disgruntled pout, but she complied and gave Craig some relief. He found footing on the railing and his face was a weak shade of red.

Cana smirked. "Huh, thought for sure you'd like these pillows." She gestured to her monstrous mounds, which jiggled in her bra.

"Very funny." Craig sarcastically said. He looked away, seeing the location turned over. "Well, at least we made it inside."

"Yeah, but it looks like everything's a wreck." Cana said, taking note of many equipment having small embers flickering, and some were static on their archive screens. Barely anything was on, and the black screen was off.

"Looks like the place done itself in. Let's hope we find a way to shut down that mechanism." Craig said. "Otherwise I ain't gonna be pleased to know if the system is malfunction like some vacuum that ain't shutting off."

The two carefully maneuvered their way through the carnage, making sure to watch their steps of any fallen lacrima or residual debris that may have fallen apart in the carnage. Together, they looked all around, climbing and trying to make sense of what to do. However, luck wasn't on their sides.

"Anything?" Craig asked as he was on the railing.

Cana shook her head as she tried another archive. "Damnit, nothing."

Craig groaned. With the whole system down, he could only shake his head in annoyance. "This is gonna be tougher than I thou-!" He didn't watch his step and his foot slipped. Through the railing he went, yelping aloud as he fell atop of a computer and thudded loudly.

Cana looked surprised. "Cranky?!"

Craig groaned and his hand gripped the computer's desk. His iron grip made the piece depress, and he looked pissed as he slowly arose. "I really hate technology." He growled.

Suddenly, the one computer he had hit went from a WARNING sign and exclamation point to being a standard screen. For some reason, that extra hit did the trick.

Craig blinked. "Huh…hallelujah." He said.

"It working over their?" Cana asked, hopping down from a slight distance from above.

"Yeah. Guess this guy needed a good kick or two is all." Craig used his fingers and looked at the archive screen. He and Cana looked at the monitor, seeing various files with red X beside them. Craig tried clicking them, but alas did not help as they weren't responding.

Craig growled, his annoyance met with hostility. "Damnit."

"Why? What's wrong?" Cana asked.

"This system is what's wrong. Everything is offline, and that DNA Synthesizer is jammed. It's locked somehow…" Craig continued to scroll through the files, seeing all of the files down. As unfortunate as it had appeared, luck fell on his shoulders when he saw one file that was circled in purple. He looked ecstatic.

"Hang on, I'm getting something." He said.

Cana leaned over, seeing the file as well. "That file is the only one open?" She raised a brow. "Looks too good to be true."

"You're telling me, but I guess it must be a manual system, or some weird thing that's separated from the system altogether." He clicked on it. "Either way, we haven't got a choice. For all we know, this may be the one way to undo it."

Cana nodded.

The file opened up, revealing all the diagrams and files that were stored into said variant system. The files were somewhat bleak, but DN strands and a lot of dates were set. It was odd, especially the title and the overall summary.

"Geez, what's all this about? 'Date Modification Reanimation System'? That's a stretch." Cana figured.

"Yeah. I can vouch for you there." Craig said. "It says it's supposed to reanimate one's body and state of mind to a certain day of whatever the modifier is set to. If that isn't rigged, I don't know what is."

Cana put hands to her hips. "So basically we just have to set the date and anything that is targeted will be in that state that day? That's like reliving a broken leg or feeling a cold."

"Yeah…" Craig was terribly unsure, but the shuddering of outside and dragons roaring caught his attention. He could hear all that roaring like a bell. It was a lot to take in. As Craig was homing in on the roar, he narrowed his eyes and looked back at the file. "Date modifier…?"

Cana looked quizzically at the file. "Well I guess we can try and set the date to make those dragons vanish, but don't we need the exact date for that to work?" Her head ached again. "Ugh, this stress is killing me. Cranky, think of something, would you?"

Craig said nothing.

"Cranky?"

Craig was zoning out, his impending thoughts on the horizon.

"Cranky?" Cana was looking irritated as Craig wasn't answering. "Craig?"

Craig was beginning to recall the circumstances of yet another time, more specifically later that day when that hybrid carnivore escaped and began to flee the peninsula towards mainland. As dragons now roamed over Magnolia, and with a date modifier barely functional, nostalgia and terror filled Craig's mind.

 _Within the lab, several machines were busted down, and many others were either offline or busted by dinosaurs that ran loose. It had long since been abandoned due to the chaos that ensued with Glenda's hybrid theory, and the scientists were afraid. Much of the evidence had been destroyed, though some was still valid._

 _Within the chaos, monitors that were unattended showed cameras of the dinosaurs that were unlocked from their paddocks. The tourists had fled, and the only ones in the lab at the time were Craig, Jerry, and Monkey._

 _"_ _So, care to explain why we're here?" Jerry asked. "This isn't really the best place to solve our problems you know?"_

 _"_ _True, but it's our_ _ **only**_ _place to find answers that we need." Craig pointed out._

 _Monkey looked around, baffled with the DNA codes and seeing a spinal cord inside a vase. "Look at all this…" He stared at the residual archives onscreen that flickered constantly, showing variations of dinosaurs; one daring to show the dinosaur that Glenda created. "This is all the research that's left?"_

 _"_ _Seems about it." Craig answered._

 _"_ _So, Mr. Dino Leg, got any clues as to how to solve this dilemma?" Jerry asked._

 _Craig looked around, his eyes narrowing out of wonder. If he was honest with himself, he had no real plan. He was well aware that to defeat something, answers lie within its origin, so heading to the lab was his only solution; managing answers within the research, however, was another story. He looked around, eyes narrowing as he was managing to recollect some of his own passive memories. His head was down and he slowly traced between desk after desk._

 _"_ _Buddy?" Jerry questioned._

 _Craig didn't answer, instead he looked at the DNA screen with the dinosaur Glenda made. Its picture was red scaled and hazardous to look at. When Craig slowly turned his head towards the monitor, he saw the dinosaur was no longer there, and other dinosaurs and people were lying either crushed or ripped up._

 _He then glared down at his own palm, which faced up. He could remember that come back on Enca, when he had to fight that sinister Zeldoron beast with a cliché tactic of fighting fire with fire. He looked at his dirty nails, remembering them once being claws as he became a mutation with an enormous amount of power. He mutated once, and he survived. Now it was time for him to see this problem through._

 _He turned back towards Jerry and Monkey, his eyes brimming with seriousness. At that point in time, Craig has more normal human teeth, aside from a few strays that were horrendous canines. "Jerry, Monkey…I know what has to be done."_

 _"_ _You do?" Both asked in unison._

 _Craig nodded. "It's time that we fight fire with fire."_

 _In about fifteen minutes, Craig was strapped down, fully embracing the lights overhead. The table he was on was slanted, and he was looking serious, but inside he was getting serious anxiety._

 _Jerry was pressing buttons on a remote. "Craig, I_ _ **really**_ _don't think this is such a good idea." He argued._

 _"_ _It's not, but we're out of options. If it's to protect the world and those who I treasure, I'll throw my humanity away once more." He replied._

 _Monkey looked pale. "So you're saying that because you've mutated once, you think you'll live through this one?"_

 _Craig couldn't shake his head due to the straps that were on him. "I'm saying…no, there's a chance I may in fact die."_

 _"_ _Then why are you doing this?" Jerry asked, his tone harsher than before. "Live human testing has never been done!"_

 _"_ _There's always a first time for everything."_

 _"_ _Craig! This is a stupid idea! Infusing yourself with the same DNA as that dinosaur?! That's not even a humane concept! Not to mention the pain you'll feel!" Monkey persuaded, but Craig was hearing none of it._

 _Craig stared at both Jerry and Monkey, giving them both eyes that had severe resolve. They weren't of anger, nor of hostility…but instead, they were of condolences._

 _"_ _Jerry…Monkey…I'm truly sorry that I dragged you both into this. I can't be responsible for myself, but I'm more than responsible for my friends' lives."_

 _Monkey stared with silence. He seemed perplexed, but otherwise remained silent. Jerry was no different._

 _"_ _I don't blame you guys if you don't ever forgive me for throwing away my humanity, but whether or not I will be called a monster is up to you. I couldn't care less; I just want to help others live, no matter how long they may have." He paused to allow his eyes to shut, keeping the view of his friends obscured. "I know this is beyond selfish of me, but I dare not hold regrets in this time of need. I…I want to say that I'm sorry so much more, and yet I'm not." His eyes opened back up, a fore burning. "Don't think that because I may be part-dinosaur doesn't mean that I'm not the same Craig you guys knew of. I'll fight teeth and claws with teeth and claws…so let's do this thing!"_

 _Jerry and Monkey stared in awe. They knew Craig could very well be reckless, borderline insane even. As much as they wanted to argue, Craig could see that he was willing to make sacrifices for everyone, even if it meant he was going to undergo a freakish change that will be beyond painful._

 _Ultimately, Jerry nodded. "Alright buddy, guess you got us."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _You heard the man. Let's make us Earth Land's most powerful predator!" Monkey shouted. "Jerry, get those DNA in those needles!"_

 _Jerry smiled as he pressed buttons on a remote. "No probs. And since raptor man over here has dinosaur DNA due to that bone, this should be a synch. Right?"_

 _Craig's shock soon turned into a smile. "You guys…"_

 _Another minute passed, and in front of Craig, there were nearly a dozen, long sharp needles. All of them had DNA in liquid form for the various carnivores that were used for the dinosaur from before. Only this time, instead of a genetic hybrid, it was going to be on a living hybrid. Craig stared at the serum inside every needle around._

 _"_ _Alright Craig…" Jerry rolled through the script and calculations he set on the archive in front of him. "According to these readings, you are ago. I should warn you, this is going to be a severely painful test. It's likely that the total DNA transfusion will take 3 days until you reach 100%. That good enough?"_

 _Craig's eyes squinted. "Do your worst." He growled._

 _"_ _Alright, you're the boss." Jerry pressed buttons again. "Get earplugs ready. Time to get crazy."_

 _Monkey and Jerry both had headphones on, closing their eyes briefly as Jerry pressed the last button. All the DNA needles struck Craig in one go in various places._

 _Craig's screams were so loud that they penetrated the steel walls, yelling like a dinosaur._

Craig knew what had to be done. He faced Cana, a deep resolve within his own eyes. "Cranky?" After so many tries, Cana finally got his attention, only she was found flabbergasted by the stern look he gave.

"I know what I gotta do." He said.

"You do?" Cana asked. She watched as Craig turned and began to walk off somewhere. "Hey!"

"Get that device set up! Set it to March 3rd, X782!" Craig yelled.

"Wait, what?!"

"Just do it!"

Cana didn't find time to argue. She just grunted and looked back at the controls. Granted, she had no idea how to operate such tactical equipment, but there was a first time for everything. She pressed on the file, thankfully that did the trick. Due to pressing a few random buttons, the outside red camera suddenly flipped, revealing a purple lens rather than red.

Craig reached the closed latch to the outside, where he balled his fist and reeled it back. " **Smash!** " He roared as he punched the latch with all his might. The door fell over, clanging against the streets and debris of Magnolia. Craig hopped down and out, landing on concrete and fragments of rock and debris.

He adjusted his footing and looked back towards the observatory, seeing how the whole thing was damaged and turned on its side. He ignored the damage and looked straight at the purple lens.

"Is it on in there?" Craig asked.

"Uh…" Cana pressed a few more buttons, but the order was so arbitrary. "Let's see now." She pressed a camera button, and a picture of outside showed up, more specifically Craig. "Alright, I got it!" She yelled.

"Alright good. Now, set the date as I told you. And when you do, make sure you target solemnly me."

Cana gasped.

"Brownie, you heard me? Don't say any of that 'say what' or 'you can't be serious' crap. I've already heard it." Craig added. "Now just fire the stupid thing already."

Cana blinked, her mind momentarily going blank. She regained herself, finally processing what Craig told her. "Hold up just a second!" She slammed her palms onto the board, leaning on it. "What are you saying?! You're telling me to blast you with an unstable device?!"

"Yeah, basically." Craig shrugged at the intercom.

"That's crazy! Do you even remember that day?! Because I'm pretty sure it's the day you lost your mind!"

Craig, despite the circumstances, smirked. "It's precisely because of that day that we're gonna storm those dragons."

Again, Cana found herself in shock. "What?"

"Out of all the days, I could've picked Slicerax and me meeting, or maybe last week, or yesterday; but I have a reason for choosing March 3rd, so you better buckle up and fire that thing, or else Magnolia and your guild is going down in flames."

Cana was still more than a little hesitant. She looked back down at the controls. Everything was set and the targeting system had already aligned with Craig. All she needed was to press the big key and then it was all from there. She wasn't sure of that date, but whatever Craig had in mind, there was no telling what was to be expected.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked.

"The hit the goddamn button, woman!" Craig roared.

Cana, though annoyed, finally pushed the button. The purple lens outside began to glow, and a small concentration of energy began to swell. A laser was fired towards Craig, and he stood his ground and was engulfed in it. With one bright flash, he was hit and ended up yelling in pain. He felt the course of the date modifier enter his body, his gaping out wide as he could feel his body swell and palpitate according to the time-space sequence. Such a magic was exceedingly rare, yet it was happening.

The bright flash exploded, nearly blinding Cana as well. Any window that wasn't broken from before was shattered upon the shockwaves of the blinding light. The glass shattered, but Cana was safe when she covered up. Once the blinding light faded, she opened her eyes and saw that nothing changed around her.

"What happened?" She questioned. She looked at the monitor, but the strangest thing was that it was all smoky and hazy. There was barely any coherence from the other side. She even squinted, but still didn't get a clear view. "Cranky?"

She made way towards the entrance. "Cranky? Craig? Anyone?" She peeked out, seeing the dust and smoke faded around a large obstacle. She looked deeper, seeing a large, spiny shadow that growled.

As the figure pressed a clawed tow on the ground, Cana's eyes shot wide with terror and shock. Her violet eyes were shrunken, dilating dots that accommodated her pale skin.

"What…the hell?"

* * *

On the other side of Magnolia, several blocks down, buildings were ravaged, and everything was tarnished. Homes were devastated within the wide street, and debris and smoke laid waste everywhere. Natsu and Erza were lying on the ground, both of them in serious bruises and wounds. But it wasn't just them, it was all of Fairy Tail. Gray, Gajeel, Juvia, everyone else; they were all incapacitated by rubble or serious marks. There were of many possibilities, some that were of Grandeeney's tempests by her wings, or attacks bouncing off of Metalicana's body, or defenses burning away by Igneel. The northern end of Magnolis was nothing more than leveled destruction by the likes of the three dragons, and no one was safe so long as they towered over everyone.

Natsu struggled to stand, but he could barely get up from his side. "Damnit." He grunted.

Erza looked at Natsu, her tired eyes looking with uncertainty as to the fate that awaited them. "Natsu." She wanted to reach out to him, hold his cheek or even hand, but she was too tired. All the strength she had before was knocked right out of her.

Makarov was downsized back to his original size. His magic of size had gone to zero, his body taking a hefty toll as Igneel and the other two dragons were overpowering beyond comprehension. Nothing worked; magic, trump cards, not even the likes of Dragon Slayers was enough, as Wendy and Gajeel were down.

Far within the distance, Glenda was with her team. They were using lacrima to record the footage. She was stressing and breathing restlessly. "Are you getting all of this?"

Another scientist with a lacrima nodded. "Of course."

Glenda swallowed another lump. "Like I said, science will pave the future."

All of Fairy Tail looked up, their eyes wide as the entities that looked like Igneel, Grandeeney, and Metalicana closed in.

"Damnit! Igneel!" Natsu cried out.

The dragons all opened their mouths, but then everything went blank when a blood-curdling roar was heard. It was more of a loud growl, but it came from so far ahead in Magnolia. Everyone, including the instinctive beasts that were dragons, went wide-eyed as their ears rang from the disturbing roar.

Everything then backed off. They all remained wide-eyed as their spines tingled, but the fact was that the dragons were the only ones who turned around towards the disrupting growl.

"What…was that?" Macao mumbled.

"I…I don't know." Wakaba muttered. "But it doesn't sound friendly."

"Another animated dragon?" Elfman wheezed. He coughed, making dirt beneath picked up from his breath.

"God I hope not." Laki prayed with what conscience she had in her.

Glenda remained shocked as her lacrima camera turned towards the opposite direction. She and her associates were left baffled at the roar. To some, it was a familiar growl they couldn't place into perspective. To Glenda, however, that roar brought wheels back from stationary.

"No." She shook her head. "That can't be."

"What?" Another associate asked.

She shook her head vigorously, hoping it was far from true. "That can't possibly be that same roar that I think it is. Not after…!" She trailed off, memories of the incident nearly 2 years ago pouring back into her mentality. It only served to make her heart rate excel.

As surprising as it was, from far ahead, everyone could see Cana making a sharp turn from the corner of where the observatory had fallen into. She looked frantic and running as fast as she possibly could. In fact, she was making a beeline straight for the dragons.

"Cana?!" Makarov shouted.

"What are you doing?!" Natsu exclaimed. "Get out of here!"

Cana didn't listen. She looked like she was running away from something as well. "Everyone, out of the way! Get cover!" She yelled.

Gajeel opened an eye, trying to get to a knee. "What did she say?" He turned towards Wendy, but she too looked confused.

Natsu's nose twitched. It wrinkled as a very unpleasant smell invaded his nostrils. "That smell…" His eyes began to slowly widen, the shock on his face startling the likes of Erza.

"Natsu?"

"He's coming!"

"What?" Gray grunted, several feet away. "Who's coming?"

The ground thundered, quickly like a giant's step. Vibrations were intense, as was the faint sound of more insidious growling. The combination of both followed behind the direction Cana came from. The brunette looked back over her shoulder, hearing him come closer. "This way! Come on, slowpoke!" She yelled behind as she went ahead.

Following behind at a walking pace, the culprit appeared. When everyone laid eyes on it, they all felt a small shriek of terror crawl up and down their spines. Emerging from behind the block of buildings was a creature equally as tall as the dragons. It had an elongated snout; not long like an alligator's, but perhaps thicker. The nostrils were far up on the snout's top, where underneath, there were rows upon rows of thick, huge, sharp teeth with tank-crushing force. The eyes were a sea-blue with feral slits, with a layer of an eyelid sliding from the side. The head looked like a cross between a Spinosaurus and a Mosasaur. It had long arms, rather than short stubby ones. The three claws and thumb claw were long, thick, and so sharp that it looked like they could rip through Metalicana. The hind legs were lean as steel, and long. The tow claws were three long ones, a long curved big toe like a Velociraptor, and a back claw. Like a Spinosaurus, there were spines all along the back, but the significant different was there were two sets of them, and there was no membrane, so they looked like 16 long, spiked horns. The tail was insidiously long, almost covering twice the length of the creature. The head had a dark horn curved back, while smaller dark spikes ran in nearly hundreds along the back, all the wat to the tail's end; spikes were even on the elbows.

The beast turned the corner, catching sight of the dragons. His head raised in surprise, but then lowered and growled low. His stomping was engraved into the ground, his long body slowly arching around the corner.

The dragons leered in anxiety as the beast traveled around the corner, his dominance petrifying.

"Whoa…" Evergreen was paled, lips quivering.

"What…is that?" Freed muttered.

"I…I can't believe it." Laxus muttered. "First dragons, now that thing?"

Cana kept running, her breathing heavy and panting. "Come on, Cranky! This way!"

Erza's eyes widened slowly. "Cranky…?" It was too good to be true. "That's…"

"Craig?!" Natsu screamed. "You mean…!"

"He's a-!" Gray was cut off as Craig roared again, screeching high and bellowing exasperating levels of adrenaline-inducing pitches. Apparently his roar backed up his terrifying look.

Glenda looked perplexed. Her terror swelled as Cana ran through the streets past her, with the monstrous Craig following slowly behind. The scientist was feeling her own heart stop as she watched the dinosaur that was once human pass her, heading straight into the fray with the dragons. Her head followed, her shock exaggerating beyond comprehension. "It…it can't possibly be. There's no way that he could've reverted back, right?" Her gaze went down. "Unless…" She whipped her head around towards the damaged observatory. "The date modification system worked?!"

Cana smirked as she ran. "Now let's see some ass getting kicked! Listen up, dragons!" She yelled, getting the sentients' attention. "We got our own ancient weapon, and he's got a lot of bite to give you!" She suddenly turned the corner, clearing way into another alley. "Alright Craig, show them why you have teeth!"

The dinosaur that was Craig again roared, increasing his pacing to where he was punning through the quaking streets of Magnolia. His stomping engraved the ground, and his long tail swung around haphazardly, knocking over building tops. Debris feel on the sides as Craig charged at full speed, lunging with slow but mighty strides towards the dragons.

The battle of dinosaur and dragon had finally begun its own era.

* * *

 **4 days to write this chapter, so not as bad as I had intended. Longer than what I wanted it to be, but I hope it sufficed. At any rate, I know this isn't much to say, but I wanna thank you guys for sticking around for Craig and Cana. I understand he isn't the best OC and his background seems obvious, but rather than keep his past simple, I prefer to go complex, so that's why he has so much adventures and never stayed in one place.**

 **I'll be wrapping up the arc next chapter, then it's back to** ** _A Contender's Bonds_** **and the start of the Tartaros Arc! Review, comment, and hope you continue to love my story! Thanks!**


	42. Dragons VS Dinosaurs

The streets of Magnolia were vacant, yet the sounds of tyrannical entities had flood the ears and canals that washed all throughout the city. Roaring enveloped large areas, and the ground vibrated from miles away as in the distance, one could very well see a spiked beast all alone went charging with hefty strides against reanimated dragons.

As Cana ducked off towards an alley, she looked back with wide eyes as the dinosaur that was Craig had his mouth wide open, sharp teeth and jaw power set as he closed in on all three with a blood-curdling screech.

Metalicana was the first to react. The Iron Dragon went lunging ahead after Craig with his own set of iron jaws. However, upon interception, Craig dealt the first blow. He clamped down on the Iron Dragon's neck. Metalicana roared in pain and recoiled from the swift bite, but the iron scaled were severely damaged, and that bite was just superficial. But Craig knew better than to relent; he kept the pressure on, coming down onto the metallic beast with another clamping snap, but Metalicana veered back, avoiding what could've been lethal damage.

Overhead, Grandeeney took midair flight, her feet kicked up high to deliver a talon strike to cover Metalicana. That proved to be yet another mistake as Craig opened his jaws once more and snapped down on both talons. He bit straight through the bone, daring to not let go as Grandeeney was helplessly flapping and flailing to break free, only for it to be proven fruitless.

Within Grandeeney's struggle, Igneel charged from the side. Craig pivoted on his large set of claws and dragged Grandeeney through the air, swinging her like a bat and let go at the precise moment she collided with Igneel. Both dragons fell backwards, smashing and tumbling threw the city buildings.

With his side exposed, Metalicana took the shot and charged again. This time, he snagged his iron claws against Craig's side. Craig roared and turned his head to look back, seeing his sharp scales get bloodied as Metalicana latched on. He shrugged and moved his hind legs to get Metalicana off, but it was of little help. With him distracted, Grandeeney had taken flight within the dust rampaging beneath and attacked Craig from above.

The dinosaur's eyes blinked as he caught whim of Grandeeney descending in another talon strike. As the Sky Dragon roared and fell upon Craig, the dinosaur took quick action. Shifting his body weight to the right leg, Metalicana fell forward onto Craig, and the spine spikes were angled towards Grandeeney. The talons met with the spikes, piercing the heels. The dragon hissed loudly and recoiled back towards the ground. Thanks to that momentum Craig gave to himself, he turned his attention towards Metalicana and jerked, managing to get the dragon back on its own feet before the dinosaur swung his tail from behind, hitting the Iron Dragon on his and sending him crashing into the ground.

Makarov and everyone else behind were left flabbergasted. They've never seen such a brawl. They've expected maybe monkeys to attack other monkeys because of bananas, but this was no battle over food, nor territory. This – to Makarov's horror – was a battle that Craig was prone to more than anyone else. This was kill or be killed.

Igneel arose from the debris and raised his head to roar. His grotesque shrieking caught Craig's attention, the dinosaur turning his head away from Metalicana and roaring with equal vigor at the Fire Dragon King.

Igneel's wings expanded and he took flight back into the sky. The dragon went crashing down, a flaming fist enveloping his left arm.

Natsu's eyes widened. "That's…"

Craig wasn't scared. He may have a dinosaur body, but he still was as clever as ever. As he pivoted again, he swung his long, rough tail from his left side this time, intercepting the flaming punch. The impact of both heavy weights made the airspace in the surrounding area palpitate with such gravity that shockwaves leveled the nearby buildings still intact. Everyone nearby covered up as the shockwaves reached them, nearly picking them off their feet. Eventually, Craig managed to subdue the interception and wear away Igneel's fist.

As the Fire Dragon King backed off, Grandeeney and Metalicana were back on their feet once again. The three dragons surrounded Craig, and the lone dinosaur turned to all sides, growling and roaring aloud at every individual present.

"He's surrounded!" Gray shouted.

Elfman clutched his manly fists. "Damnit. He's cornered."

The dinosaur and dragons continued to stall the other, but in the distance of their roaring, Cana looked with narrowed eyes at Craig. As much as she wanted to pry, she knew no magic would work, not even Card Dimension could incapacitate the creatures. Odds were that the only thing that could work would be Craig and him alone. To defeat a monster, you must become one. "So this was what he was going for." She muttered, ignoring the shuddering of the land beneath her feet. "That fang-faced guy…"

All three dragons went diving at Craig at the exact same time. They all sprung into action and closed the gap quickly, however, that was also a weakness Craig had realized. His eyes narrowing, he crouched at the last second, his spiny body getting low to the ground as ll three dragons above instead collided into the other, heads bashing with painful screams.

With a churning growl, Craig shot back up to his feet, speeds so fast and huge spines so sharp that it was like barbed uprising. His spine spikes struck Igneel and Metalicana's chests, piercing them. Blood spilled from the chest regions and Craig used his head and snout and whipped it up, smacking Grandeeney's jaw and sending the Sky Dragon onto her back with a shattered jaw bone.

Craig hollered out again, shaking his body about and dislodging Igneel and Metalicana's aching chests off of his lethal weapons. All the dragons again faltered with thuds, with Craig opening his mouth and roaring with a whipping tail.

Everyone was looking beyond startled. They could barely even speak. Prehistoric beast against actual creatures that roamed Earth Land hundreds of years ago, duking it out.

"What…is all this?" Erza muttered.

"I can't believe it." Lucy said.

"Me neither." Gajeel responded. He could hardly believe that the Iron Dragon was getting hammered by Craig, a dinosaur. The fight was too good to be true. He knew his dad in front was a fake, but to believe something was stronger than a dragon was just absurd…or so everyone else thought.

Natsu and Wendy were dead silent, watching with heavy hearts as their fake parents duked it out against the dinosaur.

Metalicana attacked from the side again, but Craig openly reached towards the side and snapped his brutal jaws down on the right wing. He easily flung Metalicana into Grandeeney, who was attacking from the other side. Their bodies fell, with Craig's jaws sawing Metalicana's wing into tattered bits while at it.

However, Igneel was on the rise. Appearing in the same direction Metalicana came from, the Fire Dragon King opened his mouth brimming with fire and caught Craig off his guard. He snapped down onto his neck, flares erupting.

Craig roared in pain, but he nevertheless persevered and trued to shake him off. As he was struggling, Metalicana suddenly rammed him again, forcing Craig to fall onto his side with a loud and painful thud.

"Oh no! This is bad!" Cana exclaimed.

Metalicana began to tower over Craig as he was down, raising a mighty iron claw to strike his side. Craig, however, glanced up, narrowed his vision, and growled. With a harsh shout, he raised his right foot, the thick and hefty claws and curved to pressing and kicking against Metalicana's chest, where Craig's spines struck before. Metalicana went flying back again onto his back, slamming into more buildings and creating another paved trail of destruction.

"Alright!" Happy shouted.

Craig stomped a foot and was back onto his feet. Shaking his neck and brushing off residual dirt, he snarled ahead and began to look like an emotion he was very good at expressing – angry.

Igneel and Grandeeney went charging from the sides yet again, closing the distance relatively fast. Craig looked in both directions, and then his mouth began to emit a cynical sneer. He had it with all this. He raised his whole body high, long arms and claws up high and roaring loudly. He brought his arms down, grabbing Igneel and Grandeeney's heads with his sharp claws and smashed them into the earth with hefty shoves. The impact of the heads to earth made the ground shudder for the umpteenth time, the dragons momentarily blacking out as Craig dared not waste anymore time and charged after Metalicana.

As Craig charged, the ground shuffled and rattled at the intense charge. Metalicana was already back on his feet, but Craig was way too fast for the Iron Dragon. Metalicana was about to get away, but Craig opened his mouth wide, all the razor-sharp incisors and jaws evident as he snapped them down once more.

He violently bit into Metalicana's neck, swaying the dragon from side to side, the latter helpless at the metal-tearing jaws. With one massive pivot of the heels, Craig tugged, violently tearing off Metalicana's upper body like a decayed tin can. The lower half of the dragon sunk into the ground, while the upper half that Craig scraped off landed not too far off. The blood that spilled was black, and evaporated before it could reach the ground.

The two segments laid there, in which all of Fairy Tail paled at the mind-blowing – and scarring – display of raw power that Craig the hybrid dinosaur had. He ripped Metalicana in half, and did it so flawlessly. If anyone was more shocked, it'd be Gajeel. The Iron Dragon Slayer shuddered as he saw his fake foster-father get torn by a set of jaws by what many could say be the biggest asshole there was to walk the earth.

"W-whoa…" He muttered.

"Did he just…" Lucy was quivering as she pointed at Metalicana's torn body.

"He did." Macao said.

"Freakin awesome." Wakaba gasped.

Metalicana's two bodies began to glow red slowly, the blood that was spilled hardly shed, but nevertheless the bodies faded. That only left open craters where tarnished businesses and homes were located.

Glenda was breathing restlessly as her failure at defeating Craig may be evident. The video lacrima on her nearly dropped out of her hand after that last attack, but she persevered through her need to prove science was superior.

Craig raised his head, craning it up into the sky. He opened his mouth, roaring loudly at the sign of victory with one adversary down. He roared long and loudly, shuddering the land and skies.

Igneel and Grandeeney looked at Craig with uneasiness. One of the toughest dragon bodies was torn like paper at the jaws of a dinosaur. Craig turned to face them, but as he sneered at them, spreading his legs to attack, the dragons remaining had to fight back.

They both opened their mouths just as Craig went charging again at high speeds. Fire was surging, as well as air.

Natsu's eyes widened. "Wait, are those…"

"Breath attacks!" Gajeel warned.

Erza turned to face everyone else. "Everyone, hurry and find cover!"

They all did just that. Everyone who was able-bodied managed to find large debris mounds to hide behind while others were carried. Meanwhile, Craig roared and went charging at remarkable speeds for a hulking creature.

Igneel and Grandeeny opened their mouths, unleashing their respective attacks with all they had. The blaze and hurricane unleashed from their mouths went crazy, and giant volumes of roaring and elements of hot winds fused together. The two scorching and mind-blowing attacks rattled the land, and Craig roared insidiously through the two roars with immense amount of pain. His roar, however, went deaf as an explosion of a violent hurricane and fire blazed through Magnolia. The shockwaves went through almost all of Magnolia, spreading for miles on end and enveloping everything in a chaos of destructive winds and searing blazes.

The explosion had made everyone cover up and hold their ground. Many cried out in worry for Craig, but their voices were easily drowned out from fire waves and harsh, howling winds.

"Craig!" Cana shouted through the tempest.

The blast wave dialed down, leaving smoke and dust to ripple throughout Magnolia's atmosphere. In the center of it was Igneel and Grandeeney, who were on their feet and snarling at the steam cloud ahead of them. They looked uneasy, but the remaining two creatures also seemed victorious.

A tail swing from the cloud broke the particles apart, revealing Craig and all his primal glory. The tail swung all the way around, dissipating the dust and emitted a menacing roar that again rattled the ground.

"It can't be." Freed muttered.

"Craig doesn't even have a scratch on him!" Elfman exclaimed.

"Even against all that firepower?!" Lisanna shrieked.

Erza's eyes showed anxiety as they narrowed. "What power."

Lucy was quivering in her boots. "Uh, I just think that made him mad."

"Mad? Try angry. Look at him, he's pissed!" Gray pointed out.

Glenda's video lacrima was shuddering in her hands. Her own anxiety had gotten the best of her, and her breathing was hitching from the anxious demeanor she's been exposed to. "Impossible." She muttered. She and her team managed to evade the shockwaves for the most part, but only Glenda was conscious as her team was too weak to hold themselves up. She never would've figured that the dragons would be a match against dinosaurs; let alone the inverse. "It can't be…" Whatever was happening right now, she knew that if this kept up, Craig would undoubtedly end up victorious. She couldn't let that happen. She had to prove science was superior and far more valuable than what even her life could extend to.

Taking action, the woman edged out of the alley, abandoning her fallen team and escaped down the abandoned street, making a mad dash away from the carnage. "I can't let this happen!" She declared.

Cana was watching the carnage of Craig and the dragons continuing to spill chaos, and she and Fairy Tail could only keep a safe distance away. However, her eyes caught whim of a certain woman in heels making a break down the street. "Eh?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Wait, that's the direction where…" Her eyes widened upon a gasp of shock, "No! Hey, get back here!" Cana escaped from the alleyway after Glenda, heading down the direction where the fight had begun, in a manner of speaking.

Craig's tail whipped in the atmosphere as he looked mad. He snarled at Grandeeney and Igneel, his scaled only damaged to a superficial degree. The dinosaur snarled low and his big, curved toe claws prodded into the ground. He looked ready, willing…and severely pissed off.

Igneel went to attack next. He flapped his large wings taking flight, with Grandeeney following behind. Both dragons made it to a high altitude, looking down at Craig before they began their next attack. Both charged straight down onto him, their legs whipped in either fire or whirlwinds.

"A Fire Dragon's Claw?!" Natsu gasped. Wendy was shocked no different.

Craig sneered again and hunched over. His spines curved with his arching, the eight huge and sharp spikes getting a better range and the two pairs of feet collided with the back. Wind and fire surged through the landscape, yet nothing changed the results. The feet only grizzled against the spines, but otherwise the wind and fire dissipated, and the dragons were caught too close. Craig raised his head, opening his mouth and managing to snap down onto one of Grandeeney's many tails.

The Sky Dragon cawed as Craig yanked towards the side, swinging her around and dragging the dragon threw the air, until he narrowed his vision and swung Grandeeney back in the same direction as Igneel. The dragons slammed into the other, but to add serious insult, Craig yanked back at the last second, ripping off the feathered tail and having the two dragons fall to earth again.

Grandeeney's tail fluttered to the ground, almost daintily. As it landed, Craig stomped on it, caving it into the earth. Wendy could feel her heart stop from that action. Craig charged at Grandeeney again, his speeds unmatched for a titan. Again, buildings cracked or broke apart, and the dragons were barely getting their acts together.

As Grandeeney shook her head to rid of confusion, it was too late as Craig roared insidiously, getting the dragon's attention. As she turned her head and neck, Craig collided with herm snapping his jaws down onto her and ramming her into the open streets.

The impact of teeth to neck area again made Wendy shiver. "Grandeeney…"

Grandeeney screeched as she fell to the ground for the umpteenth time. Craig let go of her neck, sheer blood and bite marks grizzled into her feathers. He dared not give a damn as the apocalyptic beast raised a toe claw and stomped on her once again. His thick nails and curved big toe pierced her abdominal region, making the reanimated dragon again cry out in pain.

"Grandeeney!" Wendy cried out.

"Wendy, pull yourself together child!" Carla exclaimed.

Grandeeney shrieked out in pain, and Craig used the nails and kicked Grandeeney, borderline dragging her off towards the side. Grandeeney hit several buildings again, tumbling them down like building blocks.

Craig opened his mouth and let loose another insidious howl. He brought his mighty tail high overhead as his toes pivoted against the ground. He turned his back towards the down Sky Dragon, looking back as he slammed his huge tail onto the dragon's head. The brutal impact was so hazardous in force, that everyone could hear not only the ground sunder away, but Grandeeney's very skull shattering to bits from that tail slam. The dragon fell silent beneath the rough-edged tail, the rattling earth finally dissipating its dust and leaving the Sky Dragon to lay there.

Wendy looked away, saddened and holding back her tears. It was taking almost every ounce of her willpower to hold herself up and not sob. Even if not sentient, it was too much like Grandeeney, and Wendy couldn't keep herself together that long. Mirajane even had to hold her by the shoulders to comfort the scarred girl.

Grandeeney's crushed body faded away, revealing only devastation and cratered land. Craig snarled and raised his tail. Now, it was just one on one.

He turned around, but even he was caught by surprise at the sheer strike of Igneel's flaming claws. The slash to the side of the face made Craig recoil away with a shout of pain. The attack went so far as to knock him over, sliding against the churned remains of the debris.

"Oh crap!" Bickslow exclaimed.

Craig found himself on the ground, yet tried to find himself getting back up. He got claws on the ground, pushing himself up, but was thwarted when Igneel's hand pressed against his head, pushing him back into the ground. The Fire Dragon King reigned over him with a loud roar to the heavens above.

"This is bad!" Elfman exclaimed.

"That's the Fire Dragon King?!" Lucy exclaimed. She looked towards Natsu, worry crossing her face as she was staring at his hollow eyes. He looked lost, as if he himself was at a debate. "Natsu…"

The Fire Dragon Slayer remained silent as he watched the battle. He was trying to remain vigilant and strong as he watched the dragons square against Craig, and even Metalicana and Grandeeney's demises felt a sharp pain edge into him. He was very much torn, as if his gut wanted him to root for Craig, but his heart was telling him otherwise. Even if they were reanimated and not real, the mere sight of Igneel was starting to engrave into Natsu. He honestly was starting to think it was his "Dad" who was supposed to win. He always believed Igneel was the strongest, and no one could take him down. He wanted to believe it, and it was cruel for him to not hope for Craig to lose either.

Craig was a comrade, but he was an asshole, according to most people. But he was an asshole with good intentions. Being a dinosaur that slaughtered Grandeeney and Metalicana, Natsu was severely torn between family and friend. "Igneel…" He muttered.

* * *

Glenda panted as she reached the remains of the observatory. She looked all around, panting with deep breathing and sweat as she had little to no room for a breath. The scientist mentally cursed herself for allowing collateral damage to her vehicle, especially the latch. She would have to make sure Fairy Tail and Craig paid for that in full; Craig's life in this case.

"Damnit. I gotta fix this. I _can_ fix this." She told herself. Scurrying inside, she looked around, acknowledging the whole location was turned on its side. While was generally displeased, she would have to deal with that part later. For now, her objective was clear.

She looked all around, analyzing the various computers and archive screens that are based in the vicinity. "Now, which one did they use? Uh…" She was confused as many of the screens were as dead as the system was. So many were out of commission, but at the base down near the entrance, she found a single working archive computer. "There!" She exclaimed.

She made a frantic dash towards the working machinery, but when she was so close to it, projectile-like objects passed her. They intercepted her, cutting her off and the projectiles stuck into the computer desk.

Glenda binked, recognizing that what cut her off was a few cards. "Cards…?"

"Bingo."

Glenda whipped her head back towards the entrance, recognizing the shape of the silhouette being someone who was starting to really get on her nerves. "You." She growled. "You're his accomplice."

The figure that was Cana smirked, holding up her cards in her left hand. "Heh, you sure catch on rather bluntly."

Glenda's look was starting to grow tiresome. "You have no business here!"

"And I'm telling you the same thing. What are you here back at your little 'failure'?" Cana countered.

Glenda took serious offense, clearly marked on her face. "I beg your pardon?"

"You said it before, didn't you? You abandoned everything and left it all as scrap you disregarded as setbacks, when they were really failures you didn't want to be held accountable for. Sounds like a crummy gimmick if you ask me."

"That is none of your business. Get out of here!" Glenda snapped.

Cana held up her cards. "Sorry, but I ain't moving. Not until you step out of here first." She demanded.

Glenda was out of patience. She was going to stand her ground, no matter what. Her posture straightened, but her glare only served to become more feral. "I will have you know that even though I have no magic, I can still have the authority to put you into custody. You are not in control of this situation." She reminded the brunette.

"Ironic since you aren't either." Cana rebuffed.

Glenda's face twitched. She reached for the file on the archive screen where the date modifier was located. "No you don't!" The lush summoned more magic cards and shot them at the desk, this time it was cut too close for comfort, and Glenda recoiled away as her fingers had suffered a few weak cuts.

The scientist looked disoriented, if not annoyed. She glared at Cana, peeved.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you're making a fuss over a few papercuts." Cana taunted.

Glenda was cornered. One way or another, she had to stop Craig, and prove science was more important than humanity. She was going to have to improvise with what she had on her. From her coat pocket, she pulled out a dart with a long needle. She glared at Cana harsher than before.

"This will be the last time anyone interferes with my path to proving humans are the most superior creatures." She declared.

Cana held up more card. "Pot calling the kettle black much?" She asked. "Whatever."

* * *

Craig found himself snarling up towards the almighty Igneel, the last dinosaur against the last dragon. The dinosaur roared as Igneel surmounted him, raising a hind leg and kicked the red-scaled monster on his ribs. Igneel backed off from that clawed kick, allowing Craig to get back up on his feet.

Both dragon and dinosaur roared in the other's face, defying the other in a dominance of reptiles that stood so tall that nothing could possibly take them down. It was their fight alone, and no one interferes.

Igneel and Craig's head collided into the other, the intense waves of their collision making the ground shake apart. The two creatures forced the other constantly into motion, heads interlocked and circling around the area, dragging the other along. The battle of dominance didn't stand too long as Craig's thicker skull managed to get Igneel to finally veer back and lose momentum, but the dragon had other things in mind. He balled a fist and coated it in flames, another Fire Dragon's Iron Fist ready. Craig had too much momentum, and his eyes widened in sheer shock as it was already too late for him. Igneel uppercut Craig's strong jaws, the force leaving Craig's underside and neck exposed. The Fire Dragon King enflamed his own mouth, lunging after Craig and snapping his hot jaws onto his expose scales. One could imagine touching a light bulb that's been lit for hours with a naked finger; even for a second one could feel intense burns. That was the feeling Craig was having, only thankfully his scales lowered the heat and pain. Still, Craig roared up to the sky in anguish, unable to contain the accumulated damage he's taken up. That's when Igneel's left claw swiped at his right side while attached, smacking Craig back towards the ground.

The struggling again turned Fairy Tail into a mess. Everyone saw Craig flailing and trying to get the gigantic dragon off him, but this time it was proven much more difficult than before.

"Damnit! He's screwed!" Elfman yelled.

"Fighting three powerful dragons all by himself. That's taking a serious toll on him." Mirajane said.

Natsu's fists balled. If he wasn't so torn up before, he most certainly would be now. Igneel, his father, was overpowering Craig. It was taking every ounce of willpower for the Dragon Slayer to remind himself that he wasn't real and not to root for him. It was Craig he had to cheer on, yet he couldn't. His heart was all messed up. His dad's image, or someone who lost everything, worse than him. He was no gambling man, but his bets were disclosed. Igneel would wanna be someone he'd bet on if possible.

Craig managed to wiggle around, using his back legs as momentum. He shoved himself back up, finally on his feet, but Igneel was still biting into him. Craig tried to get him off, but before he could, Igneel's claws dug into Craig's side again, shoving the screeching dinosaur into a building. The building toppled over, sundering to millions of pieces as Craig fell over the wreckage.

With a painful hiss, Craig sneered once more, with Igneel still clamped down onto him. He had little opportunity left. He was barely back on his legs, knees even. He was constantly slipping, but never stopped. Igneel's claws and teeth were engraved into his neck and side, rendering Craig with waning energy.

Erza's eyes winced in her own despair. "This is bad."

Levy swallowed. "Is Craig gonna…?"

Natsu gritted his teeth. He was aching badly. He wanted to root for Igneel so bad. "Igneel…Dad…"

Craig hollered in pain, but no matter what, the odds were now stacked against him. Whatever he had going on, it was diminished. He had little energy reserved, and his earlier assaults from the three dragons were starting to catch up to him. Igneel was giving him serious pressure. He never expected the dragon to be this powerful. He's dealt with dragons like the Tahungadon before, but he doesn't have momentum nor swords at the moment to use the same move as before that could very well tear Magnolia to bits. As of now, he was on the defensive.

Craig's eyes showed pain, prospects of death amongst him once more. He closed them, feeling Igneel's bite engrave the searing heat into his neck. _'_ _ **Damnit. He's really this strong? I gotta get out of this mess, otherwise…**_ _'_

His mind flashed back to yet another dark time in his pondering. Realizing the situation he was in, it was bringing back terrible memories of mixture of action and terror.

 _It was perhaps three days after Craig was injected with all those DNA of carnivores. The effects were almost instantaneous. Within the first ten minutes, he was already getting sharp teeth, and his nails were sharper. The process within the three days was perhaps the most painful thing he ever felt in his life at that point. His insides were also changing along with his structure, so the organs were expanding and his bone marrow thickened. He was in so much pain that his nerves flared every minute with no letting up. In spite of his severe pain, there was a reason he chose this path, to defeat the dinosaur Glenda created. It's so far away and heading inland._

 _Over the three days of pain, Craig traveled with Jerry and Monkey. Quite surprisingly, there was a tiny nit of DNA strands left for Jerry and Monkey to follow in Craig's footsteps. Jerry took the residual Carnotaurus DNA and implanted it inside of himself, and Monkey took the Gorgosaurus DNA. As they all roamed, they all were undergoing a change. By the end of day 1, Craig looked like a raptor. Second day of traveling and fending against other forces, Craig looked like a small cross of a Spinosaurus and T-rex. By the end of the third day, he was a full-grown monster. Same went for his pals. Jerry looked like a Carnotaur, and Monkey looked like a Gorgosaurus; their skin color matched their hair color to boot._

 _Along the way, scientist that were with Glenda's team were acquiring them, but failed at every turn; Glenda of course made her top priority to stop what she labeled the Horrendous-X, but she had to do it alone. Acquiring the other escaped dinosaurs were up to everyone else._

 _A Tarbosaurus of brown scales was gonna be acquired at one time by her team the first day, but Craig and his buddies crushed them all and sent them packing. Surprisingly, they held onto their humanity and sanity, and they sneered at the Tarbosaurus as they had bigger fish to fry._

 _When they came to a river, they were matched with the surprising reveal of a Titanoboa. While Craig was able to easily subdue it, they had more matters when Sarcosuchus entered as well. While he tore into the snake, his pals were in trouble. That's when the Tarbosaurus appeared once more, helping them out and teared the dinosaur crocodile to bits._

 _It was after that, the trio decided to have the lone Tarbosaurus aligned with them. That's the birth of a new friendship with Tarbo. People argue predators and enemies couldn't coincide. Apparently they never studied the way Craig works._

 _With Glenda's team dead and defeated, the Horrendous-X was about to reach the end of the huge peninsula, and that's when Craig's strange group appeared, and the battle erupted._

 _It was mainly Craig against Horrendous-X, the red and orange-scaled behemoth that looked a lot like Craig duked it put in a battle of jaws and claws. Nearby pillars collapsed and buildings of a port city shattered to bits. Hell broke loose, yet Craig managed to hold up…until Horrendous-X slashed his ankle, putting Craig on a knee for a while. As Horrendous-X gained the advantage, Jerry, Monkey, and Tarbo all joined in._

 _The three dinosaurs were attacking Horrendous-X with all that they had. Their teeth sank into his scales, but they only served to aggravate him. They all tried their hardest, and yet things were about to turn sour._

 _While Craig was down, he went wide-eyed in terror as he watched Horrendous tail slam Monkey across the face. The attack put him down on the ground, where Horrendous raised a foot and stepped on his ribs, making him cry out on agony._

 _Unable to say words, Craig roared out for his dino-friend._

 _Jerry came from the side and butted heads with Horrendous, knocking him off Monkey. That got his attention, and Jerry went to attack with a snap of his jaws, but Horrendous used his long claws and grabbed his head, slashing and clawing at his snout, making him bleed. He threw Jerry on top of Monkey, both roaring out in pain._

 _Craig tried to get up, but his leg was severely injured._

 _Tarbo went to attack next, coming him behind and roaring to assist his friends. Horrendous turned around and saw the Tarbosaurus closing in. With one giant tail smack, the larger dinosaur sent Tarbo slamming into the side of a building, making it crumble apart. The dinosaur slammed onto the ground in agony at the apex predator._

 _Horrendous looked over at Craig, seeing him trying to stand, but the slash and tear on the leg was making him paralyzed. Rather than go for him, he chose another solution. A perplexed Craig watched with a snarl as Horrendous turned his attention onto Tarbo, where he strode on over._

 _Craig roared loudly, signaling his friend to watch out._

 _Tarbo responded. His eyes opened back up and he saw Horrendous was towering over him. Too late, Horrendous snapped down onto the dinosaur, edging into the thick, rough neck. Tarbo roared in pain as his neck was struck._

 _Again, Craig screamed loudly in anguish._

 _Jerry and Monkey went wide-eyed and were back on their feet, going to help out Tarbo. They roared out to leave their friend alone, both pouncing onto Horrendous' side. That got his attention and he whipped his head to rid of Tarbo, sending him crashing near Craig, slamming on his side. The thudding was staggering, and the Tarbosaurus laid there, unable to move._

 _Horrendous snarled and whipped around, dealing with the pests on him. As he confronted Jerry and Monkey, he was distracted long enough for Craig to turn and look down at Tarbo. He growled at him, albeit weakly. He leaned close to the creature's face. He snarled, prompting Trabo to respond weakly._

 _The Tarbosaurus' nostrils expanded and contracted, his eyes weakly opening and head raising. His yellow eyes looked up at Craig, he also snarling weakly. He could barely keep his eyes open, and yet Craig was snarling at him, in a way telling him to get up._

 _Tarbo turned his head again, looking at Craig and his frightening face. A frightening creature, but a soft heart. The predator was not inclined at first, nor cared, but the truce made the simple-minded carnivore see things that were never possible. The Tarbosaurus snarled again, but as he did, he turned his head and eyes, looking at Jerry and Monkey as Horrendous was swatting them with his tail._

 _Craig followed his look, and then back. The two looked at the other once more, Craig leaning down and trying to nudge Tarbo to keep going. He tried, but that only got blood on his snout._

 _Tarbo growled weakly, in a way, Craig could tell…it was a thank you. Thank you for not killing me. Thank you for surviving. Thank you for everything. Thank you for giving me friends. Thank you…for giving this predator something worth fighting for. It was after that last growl, that Tarbo's eyes closed, his head slowly lowering back towards the ground, his last breath of death finally taking him away._

 _Craig snorted, growling louder. He was in terror, his new dinosaur ally dead. He growled his name again, but no answer. He only looked at the corpse as it didn't budge. Recalling what he could understand of Tarbosaurus and what this one said, he raised his head, roaring loudly for Tarbo._

 _Jerry and Monkey stopped advancing, hearing Craig's distress call. They both went wide-eyed and growled in surprise as they saw Tarbo's corpse. They too were shocked. They also roared in anguish, their dinosaur friend dead, but with no regrets._

 _This was Horrendous' chance. With his arms and claws, he roared loudly and thrust forward. The claws impaled the chests of Jerry and Monkey, both roaring bitter agony as they began to feel themselves get pushed._

 _Craig turned his attention towards Jerry and Monkey, hearing their distress calls. He jerked his head up, snarling in shock as Jerry and Monkey were incapacitated._

 _Jerry and Monkey roared again, out towards Craig as the hybrid dinosaur was trying to get back to his feet. He managed after an intense struggle, but finally pulled through and stood back up. The only problem was that he couldn't move from his spot._

 _Horrendous continued to shove Craig's friends closer towards the edge of the flat cliffs, where their battle was taking place. Shallow waters and hefty rocks were present beneath. Fall and you die._

 _Craig roared and went to face after them, but with Tarbo's life taken and his leg injured, he was slow to react. He was wide-eyed and growled weakly as Jerry and Monkey roared out to Craig, not in distress, but in hopes._

 _Craig countered the calling, but the Carnotaurus and Gorgosaurus looked at each other as the claws were pushing them back, their weight unable to match the might of Horrendous. They knew they wouldn't make it, and they snarled at each other, despite the pain they felt._

 _It was an honor for the two best friends to die together, like brothers._

 _They both roared back at Craig, roaring in equal pain as opposed to them crying out thanks for everything, and to fight on. It was futile for Craig to get there in time, and he roared out in shock and bitter sadness as small wet streams ran down the dinosaur's face still._

 _At the edge, Horrendous stopped pushing and delivered the killing blow. He snagged his claws out of their chests, ripping open their front and damaging their insides. Both Jerry and Monkey were unmoved, and Craig roared in violent agony of his friends._

 _Jerry and Monkey raised their heads, their eyes looking at Craig. They believed in him. They knew Tarbo was as well. They both stared at him, and then glanced at the other, closing their eyes and roaring before they succumbed to pain. They fell over the ledge, roaring with dying breaths as he faded away into the waters._

 _Craig roared loudly for them, the loudest he's ever been. He raised his head, tears drowning his vision. Meanwhile, Horrendous raised his head in victory, roaring at the heavens._

Even after their deaths, Craig found the strength and eventually managed to kill Horrendous-X, avenging Jerry, Monkey, and Tarbo. The memories flooded his mind, a sudden adrenaline piercing his blood stream.

He growled, his eyes opening back up and filled with anger and fire that was unmatched. _'_ _ **No, not again!**_ _ **For Jerry! For Monkey…for Tarbo!**_ _'_

Craig opened his mouth and roared up to the heavens, the loudest any member of Fairy Tail has ever heard. He yanked Igneel up with his weight, and this time, Craig had something to say in language only dinosaurs could express. Finishing his roar, he whipped his head, knocking off Igneel. He towered overhead and crashed his jaws down on the dragon's shoulder, bone crushing force that made Igneel screech out and recoil back a distance when he was released.

Igneel and Craig lunged after the other; the latter's roar more insidious than before. Their sides collided, but neither pulled back. With Igneel close to his tail, Craig swung his tail away, just in time to evade a flaming bite, and swung it back, swatting Igneel in the face. One could've heard the snout bone crack apart from the intense force of the attack.

Craig shifted his weight and rammed his side into Igneel, making the Fire Dragon King falter, and then roared for the umpteenth time when raising his claws and jaws, snapping and grabbing the side and wing joints. Again, the bite to where the wing connected to the body could echo bone crushing force. Igneel cried out in agony, and Craig used his superior strength and used the main power of his claws and threw Igneel. Igneel went flying from the claws alone, his right wing limp as he landed on his side, then began to tumbled through open streets. By the time he stopped, he was groaning.

Craig snarled at his fallen foe, but that only served him to keep the pressure on. He charged after Igneel with force, no need to stop.

The Fire Dragon King was shaking his head and up on his feet. He growled as Craig closed in, turning towards him on all fours and swatting his tail from the side.

"Look out!" Gray warned.

Craig opened his gargantuan mouth and bit the incoming tail, making Igneel holler out in agony. With one violent yank, Craig dragged Igneel's whole body back towards him. As Igneel was on his abdomen, Craig raised one of his claws and slammed it into Igneel's right wing, anchoring him and piercing the membrane. Again, the dragon roared as he was overpowered yet again.

"Whoa! Craig's kicking his ass!" Max exclaimed.

"I had no idea Craig was this powerful." Lisanna muttered.

Craig snapped his jaws down on Igneel's shoulder, picking him up off the ground and used his claws to clutch and drive the Fire Dragon King into the ground again. Igneel yelled out once more, unable to respond as Craig brought his tail around and whipped Igneel. The harsh tail slam sent the dragon flying, his back soaring into another building. As Igneel was suppressed against the tall building, he roared in agony before having the chance to fall down. Craig charged head first into Igneel's chest, his skull and horn mortally damaging the skin. The building behind broke into debris piles, and yet Craig continued his charge, ramming Igneel through building after building. The force drove the dragon and dinosaur across the wide street.

Their roaring echoed, and yet no one dared to stop them. Natsu went wide-eyed at the fake Igneel being overpowered.

* * *

Cana swiped her cards, sending the glowing mechanisms at Glenda. The scientist used her needle and hastily swiped, managing to deflect several of the cards. Finding an opening, she ducked from a card and went charging at Cana.

"Don't get ahead of yourself!" The lush planted a card right at her feet. From it, a bright flash blinded Glenda, causing the scientist to lose her guard.

"Gah!" Glenda squinted, but the light was merely a distraction as a pair of cards flung through the cover and struck Glenda's arms covering her body. The scientist yelped out as she recoiled from the cards piercing her coat.

"Bull's eye!"

"You little twit!" Glenda growled. "I will not take this act of defiance so lightly! This is the Council you are dealing with, and as such, I have the power to-" She never finished as Cana pulled out more cards.

"Can it with the Council crap, would ya for a sec?!" The brunette barked. She and Glenda shared a unison look; looks that exemplified high resentment. "Now look, I know and you know that this isn't about any of this council stuff. You seriously believe we're afraid of your little scapegoat?" She managed to flash a smirk. "Not sure that you noticed, but we're not exactly rule-followers. We don't take crap from scumbags like you…especially since we got ourselves a dinosaur with a bad attitude."

Glenda was not accepting this. She could not – nee cannot – ever accept whatever Cana said. Her fists balled, her grip was almost enough to shatter the needle she was carrying. "Cana Alberona, you have become as aggravating as I have become with that excuse of a man who became a dinosaur."

Cana's eyes narrowed. "He's more of a man than you give him credit for."

"He is an animal!" Glenda snapped, her look in her eyes all but sane. She was mad, infuriated, a bunch of emotions that Cana caught whim of. The Card Mage wasn't smirking anymore when Glenda's needle in hand snapped to pieces, the acidic liquid all over her hand dripping to the floor with a sizzling sound. She had lost her grip, literally and figuratively.

"That so-called 'man' isn't human anymore. He is a wild animal, and will act as such. That makes _me_ the superior." She pointed to herself for clarification. "Humans are meant to control and evolve, and we will keep on doing so until we are satisfied!"

Cana's gaze fastened. "You really are a psycho."

The whole observatory suddenly began to shudder, the equipment rattling like cages, throwing Cana and Glenda off balance for a short while.

"What the heck?" Cana looked up at the monitor, her eyes widening when the screen, though sideways, revealed Craig pushing Igneel towards them. "No way!" She gasped.

Glenda grunted, as she knew she had to act fast. She made another break for the desk, managing to reach the archive keys to activate the date modifier files.

"What are you doing?!" Cana shouted.

"I can still fix this! I am in control here, not you!" She exclaimed. She managed to get the purple lens set on the closing image of Craig and Igneel, both roaring figures soaring at her with shock and might.

Cana pulled out another card. "Not on my watch, ya don't." She swiped her index and middle fingers towards the side. " **Card Dimen-!** " The brunette was cut off from her spell when the equipment above fell. It landed in front, cutting her off from Glenda. "Damnit!"

The shuddering of the observatory was at a constant, and that was effecting the residual equipment. Barely intact, it all went tumbling down, crashing against the ground, and Cana found herself unable to get a clear shot, nee keep herself from getting hit on the head.

The brunette was forced back towards the entrance, where equipment and debris had begun to pile up. She looked back at Glenda. "Come on, it's not safe here!" She called out to her, but the scientist was having none of it.

"I-!" She ducked from a falling screen. "I can do this! I am in control here!"

Cana's eyes slowly widened in horror, her violet eyes seeing the equipment piling to where it was a hill. The mage saw that her spell wouldn't get to her, and saw that Glenda was not wanting to move. She chose her own fate, and as much as Cana was going to regret it, she looked away, a pain in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She quietly pleaded. She turned and jumped out of the latch in time before more equipment from above came down, completely blocking the opening. She fell on her front outside on the ground, wincing at the hasty fall. She looked back to see Craig overpowering Igneel, and she got to her heels to make a break for the nearest safe zone.

* * *

Craig shoved Igneel all the way back in front of the observatory, where the dragon finally ascertained ground. With what instincts were driving the creature, he shoved Craig off, making him back away a distance.

Inside the observatory, the purple eye of the lens was beginning to target Craig. Glenda was pressing buttons and getting controls underway. She looked up, her anger evident. "Stay right there." She growled.

Igneel opened his mouth, where fire and air alike began to swell and surge. It was another breath attack, and a big one. A last-ditch move, and Craig readied to end it as well. He opened his mouth, his jaw power still as hefty as a Mosasaur and sharp teeth that could rip through thick metal. With one powerful roar, Craig lunged at Igneel's chest.

As Igneel opened his mouth, the battle had reached its end. One side had won…and it wasn't pretty.

Igneel's mouth was gaped wide open, but only embers came out. He looked distraught, and even from the distance, Fairy Tail saw the results. Natsu was especially torn up inside.

Craig's snout was inside the chest, where he bit straight through skin, bone, and all. Craig yanked his snout out, drenched in blood. His teeth were red, and Igneel had a giant hole in his chest. The dinosaur backed off a step, growling as he watched the flames around Igneel's mouth flare like weak streams. Craig roared at him, and the dragon began to fall backwards, groaning weakly and succumbing.

Glenda was one button away as she looked up with glee. "Now let's see how you like it when the date modifier is set to a condition where you couldn't feel anything!" She readied. "Now-!" Her eyes picked up something outside, a sudden thud that left her unnerved. She looked at the monitor, seeing Craig's bloody snout and Igneel starting to fall backwards…onto the observatory.

"What?!" She looked at the targeting mechanism, it was out of alignment with Craig as Igneel's falling back took up the whole monitor. "No…no, no, no, no~." She growled.

Igneel's flaming mouth and heated dead body fell faster, the shadow covering the decimated observatory.

Glenda's eyes showed fear. "No! No! Make it stop!" But there was nothing she could do. Her exit was blocked off, the system was down, and she screwed herself over. Her mouth gaped open, screaming in terror at the failure that'll cost her life.

" **NOOOO~!** "

Igneel slammed onto the observatory, crushing it and everything inside. A fiery explosion erupted into Magnolia's atmosphere, encompassing the area in which everything was nearby. The dome-like eruption, was seen from the streets far away, winds passing Natsu and everyone as they were wide-eyed at the explosive ending to the brawl.

"…whoa." Gajeel muttered.

Cana watched from behind a building, the few strands of her brown hair whipping and barely obscuring her vision. Still, she saw the immense dinosaur within the chaos, and as the fire dialed down, she was awestruck.

As the explosion dialed down, all that remained was a large pile of debris that was cindered, and smoke billowed into the atmosphere. Craig stared at the debris and what remained of Glenda, her legacy ruined. He raised his head, slowly opening his mouth and roared loud. His roar was blood-curdling, crackling spines as the land shuddered at the might of Craig. His long, victory roar went on, echoing all throughout the range of Magnolia and the forest and hills.

Craig's roar dwindled down, leaving him huffing with scrapes and blood all over his dinosaur form. He picked up a smell, his head turning to see Cana emerging from an alley, unharmed.

"Craig!" She called out. She looked up at him, eyes wide and seeing his gigantic form. Her heart pulsed several beats a second, her breathing hitching at the sight of him. "Craig? Is that…you?"

Craig growled down at Cana, narrowing his eyes and his snout to be eye level with the brunette. He stared at her, hoping to alleviate the mage's worries. Craig snorted, hot air exerting from his nostrils and getting sprays of mucus on her, like tiny dots. When he saw the shock on her face, Craig coughed and raised his head, like a snicker.

Cana remained stationary, her brow twitching as she reached for her face and flicked some of the offending liquid off. Her look grew tiresome as she stared at him again. "Yup, that's you alright."

Craig let out another low growl down towards her as he craned his head up. He looked off towards the side, seeing Makarov and the rest of Fairy Tail present and regrouping with quiet shock. They all looked up at Craig with amazement and awe, with some hints of fear as well.

"He actually did it." Macao said.

"Freakin amazing." Wakaba said.

"He seriously beat all of them?" Bisca questioned.

"All three dragons, and a lone dinosaur stopped them all." Evergreen said. "I knew he was a wild beast, but I never knew he'd be this wild."

Natsu looked shocked, but all he did was stare. He was still trying to overcome those images of the fake Igneel losing to Craig. It was a gruesome fate, but his bets on dragons being superior was lost.

"Natsu." Erza muttered.

Craig's Jurassic body began to glow, specks of purple flaring and engulfing his entire body. He roared up to the skies, the specks and light brightening a little more.

"Craig?!" Cana shouted in worry.

"What's happening?!" Romeo exclaimed.

Makarov glared up at the light, his face dead serious. "With the observatory destroyed, its effects must be wearing off as well." He figured. "I'm afraid this is where Craig returns to himself."

Everyone watched with astonishment as Craig's head turned left and right, roaring loudly into the atmosphere as the light engulfed him. After several moments of flashing, his roaring stopped, and Cana and everyone watched him revert to size again, becoming Craig again, on hands and knees, panting heavily with marks and blood all over his body, especially in his skin and torn shirt.

As he was breathing heavily, Cana waked closer towards him. "Cranky!"

Craig was panting still, sweat dripping from his face. He was breathing in and out, barely keeping himself up. "Gee…" He growled weakly.

"What?"

Craig looked up to her, seemingly pissed. "You're being too loud." He grumbled.

Cana reeled back, startled. Immediately she took offense. "What was that?!" She yelled back. "I actually feel worry for you and that's how you pay me back?! You ungrateful savage!"

"Well excuse me for being annoyed with people in my space! At least as a dinosaur you'd all give me my space!"

"We were making sure we weren't stepped on!"

"I can still step all over that oversized butt of yours!"

"Oh yeah?! I liked it better when you were a dinosaur!"

"I liked it better when you're drunk and stupid…oh wait." He smirked. "You already the latter."

Cana was fuming. "Now you're just asking for it!"

Fairy Tail was watching the back and forth bantering, Craig and Cana violently yelling at each other for the umpteenth time today. They all wanted to step in, but that'd be no good. Their voices raised, and their routine went underway.

Erza pinched the bridge of her nose. "Good grief." She grumbled.

* * *

About three days had passed since the incident. It was hard to believe that such a thing happened, but it was true. As reconstruction on Magnolia went down, some buildings were already in the process of getting pointed on, while tiling and roofing were happening in other places. The taller buildings were taking much longer. It'd be another few days before they were all back up and running again. As construction went down, the Magic Council and Rune Knights immediately flooded Magnolia for evidence and for the story. Most of the evidence was confiscated on sight, but most didn't mean any. The materials, lacrima for videos, and the observatory were all destroyed within the battle. Almost nothing survived, not even Glenda.

The members were all interrogated and questioned, and as Craig spoke, he gave the rundown with Cana as a witness. They told the story, and the citizens of Magnolia were all questioned and told the same story too. It was a pain, and this time, the council was to blame for the folly. Results were as clear as day; the Magic Council was held accountable for its own actions, and they would have to pay and assist in the reconstruction. Makarov sure was pleased to know they couldn't blame Fairy Tail for the self-destruction for the Department of Research and Development, and the arrest of the surviving staff.

Lucy and many homes were miracles to be standing still. The biggest miracle was that Craig's apartment was up still, and fully intact, unlike the other homes on the street.

Currently in bed, watching the sunset from the window, Craig watched the orange sky fade away to black. For the past few days, he's been mostly around his home, keeping to himself. It was enough that Cana always comes and goes, but whether or not she pitied him didn't matter to him anymore. If she went to Fairy Hills and left him, he'd always wake up with her in bed with him. It became a routine sort of speak.

Cana aside, he began to muddle and contemplate over what happened few days prior. He stared at the darkening sky, thinking of how Glenda found her chance of revenge and it cost her life. _'_ _Again, the past always comes to get me.'_ He thought about Tarbo, and how the dinosaur was aligned with him and his friends. _'_ _I wonder how those three are up there?'_

He was so lost in his mourning for his dead friends that he didn't realize that the door opened up to his bedroom.

"You still loafing around like a sloth?" It was Cana. "And here I thought you weren't lazy?"

Craig's attention shifted over towards Cana. He acknowledged the flask of liquor in her right hand, but said nothing out of exhaustion. "You're one to talk. At least I helped rebuild rather than slump over a stool all day and drink." He retorted.

Cana rolled her eyes. "It's called relaxation. Maybe you'd give it a try." She raised the flask to her lips, taking sip after sip that went down her throat. She looked over at Craig again, the unamused look making her smirk after the taste went down her throat. "What?"

Craig groaned as he laid his head back against the one pillow he had. "Why do I even bother?" He's told Cana time and time again, that no matter how many times this charade has gone on, no alcoholic beverages were allowed. He counted telling her about 57 times before losing count.

After finishing the flask, she dropped the glass bottle into the trash can right by the door before folding her arms beneath her ample valleys. "So, how's your wounds?" She asked.

With the change of subjects, Craig kept his eyes closed, recalling the new claw scar at the left ribs by that Velociraptor. And just below the collar bone was a small bruise, but it was really a permanent burn mark from that bite from Igneel. It was just one of the many of near-hundred of scars to be added and layered over other scars, reminders of his battles that kept pouring onto his shoulders.

He had a dark blue shirt on at the time, and he had taken the bandages off earlier today. Wendy asked to heal, but Craig only asked for internal recovery. He didn't want his scars healed. "Fine." He huffed.

Cana could hear the strain in his voice. He was exhausted, and she shrugged it off and put hands behind her head. "Geez." While she didn't mean to give him a break, and the fact she liked to tease and annoy him, she had to admit she was drained as well. "So, what's the plan?"

Craig rolled over to his side, facing away from Cana. " _My_ plan is to get some shut eye. _Your_ plans are your business." He testified, eyes shut, elbow to pillow and hand supporting cheek. "I've had a long few days of dinosaurs and roaring, and I pray to try and just get a few winces of sleep."

He tried to relax his shoulders, head crashing against the pillow as his eyes calmed. His look of irritation subsided it seemed, and he took a quick huff or air.

Cana frowned. She had hands to her hips and stared at the exhausted mutant. When she took a really good look at him, he really was hoping for some sleep, but knowing him, he was probably thinking about his dying friends of the past. From what she's seen, he always has a way of turning battles around with recollecting dying friends and past experience. As morbid as it was, it did help kill off Igneel and the reanimated dragons. Natsu was certainly peeved, though Craig gave no damn and ignored the Dragon Slayer's fuming as of two days ago. To be honest, Natsu was quiet and hardly spoke to Craig after he slaughtered the dragons; in fact, the Dragon Slayers didn't say anything, borderline neglecting his existence due to his slaughter.

Cana felt sympathy for them, but Craig had to do it. She knew even Craig was having a hard time, but lives were at stake. Again, she felt more pity for the poor mutant hybrid. "You poor creature." She teased in a grim tone.

"Shut it, Boobzilla." Craig muffled.

Cana snickered at Craig again and she stretched overhead. Once her back was stretched, she turned away and dropped her back onto the mattress. Sighing in relief to be off her feet, she stared up at the ceiling fan. "Ah~." She sighed loudly. "Now this is chilling," She looked over, a placid grin on her face as she looked at Craig's face facing her. When she thought about the few times she's seen his body, she had to admit it wasn't half bad when it came to how deeply tones it was, though the scars were another problem. Not bothering about Craig for the time being, she mumbled as the night sky flowed in the sky, her back also towards him.

Their backs were touching, and as he was starting to sleep, Craig's expression grew much more relaxed.

* * *

 **And that's it for the arc! What did you guys think? Was it a good dinosaur vs dragon idea? Did these past 4 chapters shock you, or any flashbacks or fight leave you baffled? I was glad I got Craig's dinosaur DNA arc out of the way, now I can focus on more plot developing.**

 **As usual, review and favor OCxCana! Thanks again for enjoying another update!**


	43. Generosity Goes A Long Way

_The two toddlers in front of the cottage was Craig and Cana. Once again, it was another game of hide-and-seek. The two didn't have many places to hide, but they made do with the setting sun. Currently, it was Craig's turn to find Cana._

 _"_ _Ready or not, here I come!" He shouted. The 3-year-old turned away from the cottage, looking at the one tree in the short distance from the house. The boy quietly snuck on over towards the tree, peeking from behind the bark._

 _"_ _Boo!" He prodded from the side, only to find that behind the tree was vacancy. "Oh." He pouted._

 _From the side of the house, there was Cana, who was hiding behind some shrubs. The brunette snickered at her friend's folly._

 _Craig looked around, huffing in worry as he may not be able to find her. But just because he failed once didn't mean he had to stop. He looked back towards the house, trying to find reasonable places where Cana could be hiding. He looked underneath the porch, but once again, he didn't find anything that looked like her. Again, he got irritated. The boy's patience was wearing thin…especially since this was nearly 2 hours straight of hide-and-seek, so his brain was a little exhausted._

 _Suddenly from underneath the porch, he spotted something that was resembling feet on the left side, right behind a shrub and some planted mulch. His suspicions carrying him far, he snuck away from the porch towards the odd figure behind the shrubs, and he prodded from the side again. "Found you!" He cried out._

 _Cana uncovered, looking to see that she was caught. "Aw~." She pouted._

 _The door opened in front, the kids turning their attention towards the porch, where they saw Cana's mother walking out from the door towards them. "Hey, kids." She chimed._

 _"_ _Hi, Mom!" Cana called back. Craig looked as well._

 _"_ _Time to come inside." The mother insisted. "It's getting dark out now."_

 _Again, Cana felt her luck run short. "Aw~! But it was gonna be my turn!" She whined._

 _Cornelia raised a brow. "Come on, sweetie. You know you're both not allowed out after sunset. There's been a couple reports of wolf spotting in the area."_

 _"_ _Wolves?" Little Craig blinked at the name of the animal. Before he was taken in by Cornelia and Cana's insistence, he's been a little nomad, and even by the time he's learned to speak, he knew what a wolf was. He's even seen one up close…and nearly broke one of its legs with a single piranha-like chomp. He was hungry, and even a large wolf looked like a feast to the likes of him, but he knew better than to face one head on at his age._

 _"_ _Don't worry, there's a guild that's taking care of the problem. Shouldn't be too long now. Inside, come on." Cornelia urged the two inside, and Craig and Cana followed inside. The two children made it inside just as the sun had set, and they made way into the living room._

 _Crawling up onto the couch, Cana gave a small pout. She did not seem too pleased, as even though her counting was limited, she knew their score of hide-and-seek was 20 to 18. Apparently Craig's gotten good at stealth._

 _Cornelia saw her daughter pouting with crossed arms. She looked towards her with full attention. "You okay, sweetheart?"_

 _"_ _I wanted the game to go longer." She answered._

 _Cornelia leaned down to her daughter. She wrapped her arms around the girl and began to rub her back with a nice, sincere smile. "I know, sweetie, I know. But you'll get tomorrow to play, okay? And this time, I'll make sure Craig's in your sights." Cornelia winked._

 _The daughter's violet eyes widened. "Really?"_

 _"_ _Of course. That Craig is a slippery one after all. I can barely keep up with him myself." The mother looked around the living room. "Speaking of…" She fully realized that Craig wasn't in the living room, making her inquire as to where he ran off to now. "Where is Craig?"_

 _Cana looked around. "I don't know."_

 _Suddenly, they heard a noise in the kitchen. Their heads turned towards the direction of the location._

 _"_ _Don't tell me…" Cornelia trailed off, her fears of the ravenous Craig coming to fruition. "That little sneaker already had dinner, now he's having desert?" She began to march on in towards the kitchen, Cana hoping off the couch and in tow. "I thought I told him we're having no snacking unless I say so."_

 _"_ _Craig~, you're in trouble!" Cana chimed._

 _In the kitchen they went, finding the fridge fully shut, and yet there was no sign of the elusive Craig. Everything else seemed to be completely untouched by Craig. No scratch nor bite marks, and still nothing that tell them that Craig was the culprit._

 _Cornelia, getting a little anxious, went closer towards the fridge. "Craig? Sweetie? Where are you?" She questioned. "Come on~. Hide-and-seek is over for the day. Craig~?"_

 _"_ _Yes?"_

 _Cornelia nearly jumped off her heels at the sound of Craig's voice. She turned around, seeing Craig looking at her with a blunt stare, having snuck up from behind. The mother looked with shock. "Craig!" She shrieked._

 _"_ _Surprise!" He smiled._

 _Despite his surprise attack on the mother, Cornelia looked down towards him with a despondent look. There was a small cup of chocolate ice cream in his hands; not big, but just small enough to be held in a small cup."Craig, what have I told you? No snacks for the night." She told him._

 _Craig looked surprised, but also slightly crestfallen. "But it's not for me."_

 _Cornelia blinked, having been surprisingly shocked. "…i-it isn't?"_

 _Craig shook his head, confirming her inquiry._

 _"_ _Then, who's it for?"_

 _Craig turned away from the mother with the ice cream in hand. He turned towards Cana, walking towards her with the ice cream and small plastic spoon in hand. As he approached her, the mother and daughter's eyes widened in surprise. Craig held out the ice cream to her, half-grinning._

 _"_ _Sorry for being pushy in hide-and seek." He apologized._

 _Cornelia stared at the scene before her. She always knew Craig was a shrouded mystery, especially his…unstable personality. Some days he'd be snacking, and there are some days he'd be showing gratitude by getting her or Cana some flowers he plucked. This was an occasion most shocking, as since Cana lost the game, Craig gave pity and attention by ice cream. The frown on Cornelia's face slowly turned to a bright smile._

 _Cana was handed the ice cream by Craig, her shock slowly becoming a big smile. "Really?!" She shrieked._

 _Craig looked away with a small pout. "I…just felt like it." He pouted._

 _Cana's smile widened. "Mama?"_

 _The mom nodded in approval. "Sure, sweetie, just for you."_

 _"_ _Yay!" Cana held the cup in one hand and she leaned over towards Craig, hugging his neck tightly with a cheery squeeze behind it. "You're the bestest buddy ever!" She squealed, although Craig continued to pout, a small tint of pink in his cheeks. Cana let go and went off towards the living room to enjoy her ice cream._

 _Cornelia walked over and knelt down towards Craig. The mother smiled warmly as she put a hand on Craig's head as he did something generous once more. The mother's eyes showed thanks. "You really are a sweet boy, you know that?"_

 _Craig crossed his arms, looking away with red in the face. "I am not."_

 _Cornelia giggled at the child. "Of course you are."_

The sun beamed through the window's blinds, illuminating the bedroom that belonged to Craig. With a low groan, the time of day began to arouse him. He weakly opened his eyes, finding himself awake and on his side, facing away from the demon sun.

He didn't move for what seemed to be awhile, as his mind was bubbling over his recent memory. _'_ _Another one…'_ He thought of the contents, as he had always done with these lost memories. _'_ _I can't believe how much of a kiss up I've become. Damnit.'_ In honest retrospect, even in the 4 years of adventures he's dealt with, he's always had such a bleeding heart. If he truly hurt someone he cared about, an apology goes a long way, making sure that he meant it was a bigger stretch to uphold.

His eyelids barely half open, he sat up in a lethargic manner and looked down towards his side. There, Cana was breathing in and out, a way Craig could tell that she was asleep. As he stared down at her, seeing her back facing him, he began to think, albeit in a more discrete way. He looked down at his sheets, silently sighing with a big huffing breath.

* * *

Craig sat at one of the tables on the second floor, all alone and looking tired. He was fiddling around with the fork and prodding the scrambled eggs left on his plate. Even after a hot shower and a change in clothes, he still felt something heavy on him, and it wasn't the leg weights on his ankles.

This morning, it was the same as ever, but nonetheless Cana could always get beneath his skin. She eventually got up not long after him and she decided to head to Fairy Hills for a little food. She and Craig were on the verge of another bickering blastoff, but like before the dinosaur incident, Craig went out. "Pissass." He mumbled.

Down below, Natsu was sitting with his team, the Dragon Slayer stretching his arms overhead. "Man, I slept like a log! I've got fuel to burn today!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed.

Gray covered his right ear. "Alright, we get it. You didn't have to shout it in our ears."

"So what do you have in mind today, guys?" Lucy asked.

Natsu shrugged. "Beats me. I just wanna get a job that stuffs food into my belly all day."

"Of course you do." Lucy sweat dropped. She watched as Natsu got up from his seat. "Wait, where are you going now?"

Natsu turned towards the board in the distance. "Gonna get us some work, duh."

"Just don't make it too easy, okay? We don't wanna any complaining." Gray said.

"Yeah, yeah." Natsu went on over towards the Request Board, eventually finding himself stumped as there was a small shortage of jobs. The board was nearly empty. "Aw man, who got the good ones?" He whined. "These jobs don't even pay that much!"

True to form, the jobs were barely over 50,000 Jewels. Some were 90,000, some even 100,000, but the effort was all too easy, and not much action apparently. Not Natsu's cup of tea apparently.

"Natsu?" An unprecedented voice popped into the area, and it made the Dragon Slayer stiffen up a little. He whipped around, finding Erza standing there with crossed arms.

"Huh? Hey Erza." Natsu said.

"Are you trying to find us an appropriate job I presume?"

Natsu turned back towards the board. "Yeah, but it looks cheap today."

"Just because something may look 'cheap', doesn't mean you can't ignore it when it's still a job. Do try and take your actions more seriously." Erza scolded.

Natsu shrunk back a little. "U-uh…right."

Erza cleared her throat, beginning another part of what she had to say. "At any rate, Natsu I…" Her cheeks began to blush a bright red. "I-I…"

"Hm? You okay Erza?" Natsu raised a brow.

Erza nodded. "Yes, I-I'm fine. Let me finish." She told him, albeit hastily. Natsu quieted down and Erza continued to speak. "Listen…" The blush on her cheeks deepened. "I was hoping that we could…could…get some dinner…tonight."

"Dinner?" Natsu's eyes widened. That seemed to have gotten his attention as his smile widened. "Sure! I'm always down for some grub!"

"Thank you." Erza was pleased that he said yes, but chose to keep it reserved for herself. "Make sure that you wear something half-decent, alright?"

"Uh…okay?"

"Very well. Pick a job and let's be on our way. We should be home by dinner then." Erza hurriedly pivoted and turned away back towards the rest of the team was. She tried to make sure to remain as composed as possible without overwhelming herself with what she proposed to Natsu.

Natsu stared at Erza as she walked away. He tried to think of what she meant, but it didn't come to him immediately. "Something half-decent…?"

"She's asked you out on another date."

Another voice caught Natsu's attention, revealing the culprit to be Happy as he flew from a pillar not far away.

"Happy?!" Natsu exclaimed. "When did you-?!"

"I came over to see what kind of job you'd be picking, but then I saw you and Erza talking, and now you both are going on another date. Oh~ lala!" He snickered.

Natsu turned away in embarrassment. "Shut up, Happy." He pouted.

Happy raised a paw. "But just make sure that you find something, alright? Otherwise Erza will be all over you for a week."

"Yeah, I know." The Dragon Slayer was starting to pale at the possible negative prospects to come. "I guess I better pool my share of the reward to find something else that wouldn't offend her."

"And a shower." Happy added.

Meanwhile, Cana finally rolled into the guild hall, a bottle of booze in her hand and she nonchalantly traveled up the stairs over to where Craig was. As the brunette casually strolled along, the look on Craig's face twisted into an annoyed grunt.

"Well look who decided to show up." Craig huffed.

"Oh zip it already." Cana huffed. She slumped down into the seat across from Craig, looking away with hefty exasperation with small sips from the corner of her lip.

Craig put an elbow on the table, looking in the same direction, but looking at Cana. "Something bit your ass? It wasn't me." He said.

Cana put the bottle away from her lip. "Nah, you're always a bite in my butt."

Craig raised a brow. "Well that's reassuring." He sarcastically said. He didn't bother asking her about her issues, mainly because they would just yell it off or something. But even if he didn't ask, he knew Cana would bark up his tree eventually. That much he knew about her.

"My landlady is pissed."

Craig squinted one of his eyes, his attention raptured within Cana's four words. "…that so?" He huffed.

"I haven't forked up my rent this month, and I haven't been there much at all. She's complaining how I'm being 'neglecting' of my own duties around that place." She bent her index and middle fingers to give her point on neglecting, as per quote. "Honestly, she's becoming annoying."

Craig really didn't say anything to help her with her cause, but he also didn't provide anything against her. Any sense of snark or bolstering was simmered down by his own heart. Given Cana's predicament, he can't help but blame himself for Cana's misfortune. She's always by his side, so he never got much of his own space or given her the space she needed.

He leaned back in his chair, looking down at the wooden table with a small frown. "Guess this is all my fault."

Cana raised a brow. This time, it was her turn to be surprised.

"You know, Brownie, you don't have to be around me at night. Last I checked, I can take care of myself. I ain't no lost puppy."

Cana looked at Craig with a mild expression, nothing too grim nor amusing. "Well ain't that a generous thing to propose. While I am inclined by what you point out, I'm afraid I got no choice but to hang around you like a watcher." She smirked. "Besides, knowing you, who's gonna watch ya if you're gonna go on a mayhem spree. Someone's gotta keep an eye on the animal, right?"

"Coming from someone who can't even watch her own liquor." Craig retorted.

"Touché."

Craig whipped his head away, showing his teeth. "Whatever. If you wanna end up sleeping in my shabby abode, I ain't stopping ya, but don't expect me to help you with your own housekeeping problems."

"I'll keep that under lock and key."

There was an odd silence in between the two. Everything around them passed by so diligently that they didn't seem to care whether or not it was Natsu and Gray on the verge of a brawl or Elfman shouting something along the lines of manly. This was perhaps the most awkward situation the two may be in, considering they're not yelling the each other to oblivion. With Cana having her housing issues, Craig was having his own debate, and it involved the dream – or memory – as of last night. When he beat a less than happy Cana, he was feeling guilty over having her pout in frustration and made it up to her with ice cream. Even now, she was looking frustrated with her own issues, and it was all because if him.

The guilt trip got to him, and he pressed his forehead against his own palm. "Alright, I had it." He said.

"Huh?" Cana looked surprised. "Where's this coming from?"

Craig gave a very leery look. "Look Brownie, I know you got your own business, and I got my own to deal with, but since you're in a little pickle and been leeching off me, I may as well take some pity for once…and try to act like a decent host."

Cana returned her own leery look. "Leeching? Host?" It didn't take long until it clicked in her mind. She smirked. "Oh I get it now. You're feeling pity for me and you wanna pay me back somehow, that right?"

Craig rolled his eyes away. "Don't get ahead of yourself. Look, it's not much, but I'm a little unappetizing for the day. I think I'll just head somewhere in town to eat. If you wanna tag along, that's fine by me. I'll pay for everything, deal?"

To say Cana was pleased was an understatement. By all means, she never expected Craig to feel sorry for her, nor did she want him to, but to have him go out of his own way to make her feel a little better with some dinner may have been the best offer she's gotten from him since they've met.

She smirked again, resting her chin on her elbow. "Alright, if it means getting free booze and drinks, I'm all for it. You got yourself a deal there." She answered.

Craig snickered. "It's all about the drinks, isn't it?"

"Do you expect anything else?" Cana chimed.

"Yeah, a little thank you would be nice."

"You're welcome." Cana teased.

Craig frowned. "Yeah, you're welcome."

"I'm welcomed."

"Well then I'm more welcomed!"

"No, I'm more welcome!"

"You're less welcomed than a lobster is to a seafood joint!"

"Look who's talking! Someone who snips his claws with a pissed attitude!"

"How about I snip at you!"

"You already are, you smartass!"

"Well thank~ you for such a splendid compliment!"

"I think your butt needs a sit-down!"

"And yours is just big!"

"Your oversized teeth are what's big here!"

And off they went, another snarking spree that caught the while guild in another nervous expression. Everyone there felt unnerved as they went to a full-scale bellowing. The stuff they screamed at each other was borderline pointless and meaningless, yet they treated it as a big deal to get over the other's head. Evergreen and Elfman both looked with wide eyes as they were two animals that got up from their now-fallen seats and were growling and barking pointless back to back snarking in their faces.

It was a long hour for Fairy Tail, and because of that, the guild's members went for jobs to get away from the beasts.

* * *

A substantial time had passed since that morning, and it wasn't until Craig found himself alone in the outskirts of the woods once more. The birds chirped and the worms wiggled; fish spawned and deer grazed. Nothing that Craig wasn't aware of. As he took a stroll through the woods, he remained frowning, remaining quelled and quiet. The sounds of gentle breezes and chirping birds was fairly mild for his liking. He found himself appeased with the scenery, and the sound of grass turning every which way in his footsteps was relaxing.

He took in a fresh breath of air, letting out a cooled sigh from his mouth. He walked towards the stream, hoping to get the sound of river water to keep him quelled. "Tch, dumb Brownie." He muttered. He needed anything to get Cana off his mind, the bane of his existence always in his face. He was just glad that she went on a job to pay her rent to Fairy Hills. That left him time to think. While hating to be alone, he knew his reservations for silence wouldn't last long; if he was honest, he was glad it wasn't. Silence and loneliness, traits that he was threatened with all this time, and no one would be there to pull him out nor shove him in.

Shaking the disturbance away, he made haste towards the river, slumping down in a slouch. He again let out a sigh, but this time, it was more of a growl than anything else.

A splash came from the distance, catching his attention. "Hm?"

"Ah, man! Gah~!"

Craig sat up, looking somewhat surprised. "Wait, that grumbling…" He got up, reluctantly, and began to slowly prowl towards the direction of the groaning. He closed in behind some shrubs, overlooking the distance to find Natsu and Happy on the riverbank, fishing.

Natsu watched the fish swim away. "This sucks." He grumbled.

"Uh, Natsu? Wouldn't you think you should be trying to find something to wear?" Happy advised, sitting with a fishing rod of his own.

"What do you think I'm doing? I am thinking!" Natsu retorted.

"By fishing?"

"Don't judge me! It's not my fault that I'm stressed!"

"Yeah, but it'll be your fault when you don't show up in time for dinner with Erza."

Craig narrowed his eyes from the distance. He's heard enough already, and he knew what to do. "Tch, moron." He tisked and walked out of the bushes, looking nonchalant and loomed over Natsu and Happy's head. "Hey, you two."

Natsu and Happy's ears twitched. The sound of that grating voice was all too familiar, and frankly, it made them both pale. They stiffened up, slowly turning with shock and slight terror to find Craig.

"Gah!" Happy screamed.

"Where did you come from?!" Natsu shrieked.

Happy bowed to him repeatedly. "Please don't skin me alive! I just wanted to fish!" He pleaded.

Craig rolled his eyes. "Oh brother." He groaned. "Relax you nutcases, I ain't here to hunt nor roar at you for any reason."

At this notion, they both settled down…somewhat. "But…you roar and sneer anyway." Happy said.

"Watch it." Craig threatened.

"Sorry!"

Craig ignored Happy and turned his attention over towards Natsu. "You." He watched Natsu raised a brow. He turned around to find no one there and turned back towards Craig. He pointed to himself and Craig nodded. "Yeah, I'm talking to you. What's all this talk about a date with that redhead I keep hearing about?"

Natsu's cheeks flushed red and turned back towards the river to fish. "Gngh-mind your own business, alright?! I'm just trying to think!"

"Think?" Craig parroted. "Last I checked, you aren't exactly the heaviest thinker there is."

"That's what I keep telling him." Happy pointed out.

Craig again ignored Happy's comment and remained focus on Natsu, crossing his arms. "Look pal, I give no crap to how you dress or what you intend to do…but I can tell that you obviously need some help."

Natsu huffed and turned away. "Well I didn't ask for it."

Craig raised a brow, the irony all too great. In a way, that's basically him, He doesn't ask for help, he doesn't need help, and he denies help whenever he wants. He just shrugged. "Label me a hypocrite, see if I care, but would you rather be socked in the back of the head by her?"

The little notion Craig gave Natsu was what sparked the Dragon Slayer's worry. He didn't ask for help, yet, but he also worried that if he doesn't consult some form of advice then Erza will destroy him. He turned back towards Craig, a nervous sweat mark on his face. "A-alright…but why are you helping me?"

"Yeah! You always shrug off our help and just do your own thing!" Happy pointed out.

Craig sat down, crossing his arms, again he shrugged. "Like I said, label me a hypocrite, I just do whatever the hell I want. Listen to me or not listen, I'm just trying to save your skin, because that redhead is not easy to joke with."

"Yeah no kidding. She can barely take a joke." He sighed. "But wait…you mean to tell me you have some form of dating advice?"

"Guess so."

"You? Craig? A date expert?" Natsu and Happy looked at each other, looking back at Craig before they suddenly got into a laughing fit. Both nearly fell back from their own laughter, yet Craig's straight face only served to make their laughing stop.

Happy frowned. "…oh, you're serious."

Craig nodded slowly.

"You mean you actually went on dates before?" Natsu asked.

Craig closed his eyes and slowly lowered his head. He nodded weakly. "Yeah, but those are long stories."

Natsu and Happy looked at each other again, this time with some sense of worry. Normally when Craig is like this, they can only imagine it was from one of his usual lamenting of his past. They knew he's seen the underworld and the darkest of the planet's secrets, and everyone he's met was pretty much dead…that could also mean the lady friends he's made.

Happy looked back at him. "Craig?"

Craig opened his eyes.

"Are all these ladies that you had dates with…?"

Craig's eyelids were half-open. He frowned and looked down at the ground. Slowly, he nodded once again. "Yeah…they're gone." He glanced at them again. "But those are stories I don't wanna go into detail with. Bottom line is that they gave me knowledge that I have that you could use. Now do you wanna save your own hide or what?"

Natsu grew nervous, but he had to admit he was intrigued by what Craig had to offer. "Uh…"

"Or if you'd like, you could just write her a cheesy poem, labeled '100 reasons…of why you suck.'." Craig shrugged.

"I'm looking for ways to please Erza! Not 100 reasons for her to bury me alive!" Natsu shouted.

"And isn't that something you would write to Cana?" Happy asked.

"Can it, nuisance. That other nuisance has 1,000 reasons why she sucks at the very least."

Natsu grew restless. "Whatever! Look, just do me a solid and help me!"

Craig looked back, a sharp-toothed grin on his face forming. "Alright, unlike that purple-haired drinker and that smoker, I have actual tips…"

* * *

Cana walked through Magnolia without a skip in her beat. She looked more troubled than enthused with this little "let's be even" event Craig proposed. She looked through the various windows and newly established restaurants that were rebuilt after that dragons and dinosaur incident, and that left new directions for Cana to navigate around. Unfortunately for her, Craig wasn't all that specific to a food joint. As she recalled, she just said: "Wear whatever you want, just meet me at this place I found" and just gave her a simple piece of paper with directions. To Cana's surprise, his handwriting wasn't at all crude, unlike Natsu and Erza.

Eventually though, she managed to find the food joint in Magnolia. It wasn't anything fancy, but it wasn't looking cheap either like some casual diner would be. Hands to her hip, she scrutinized the place. "Looks like this is the place. Doesn't look too shabby…"

Taking a gander, she went inside and the first thing she took notice of was how moderate it looked. It was barely fancy, with a small fish tank behind the waiting desk. The staff were dressed in standard uniform, and everyone around was looking to be dressed from casual to dress shirts.

"Really?" She looked down at her attire. All she had to spare was a white dress shirt over her black and white bra, which as usual made her huge chest stand out. "Damnit Craig, are you trying to make a fool out of me?" She muttered beneath her breath.

A hand waved from a few seats down. "Hey."

Cana looked over, seeing Craig gesturing towards the cushioned seat across from him. Taking a look around, Cana saw she was permitted and walked over towards Craig. She sat across from him, huffing as her rump sat on the soft cushions.

"Look who decided to make a stretch." Cana joked. "Didn't expect you to treat a lady out like this."

"Yeah, yeah, I heard all this before so don't go making it sound so cheesy." Craig sneered. He looked down at the menu sitting in front of his face. "Anyways, since you're having home trouble, here's me being a host and giving my little leech her share of hospitality. So go ahead and order whatever you want; food, drinks…a life perhaps?"

Cana crossed her arms and smirked. "Now we're talking."

Craig rolled his eyes again. "Shut up, Brownie."

On the other side of the restaurant, there was a bunch of tables scattered in a neat manner, and amongst the customers was Natsu and Erza, unbeknownst to Craig and Cana's knowledge or line of sight. The two were looking placidly at the other, while taking in their features.

"Uh…" Natsu was uncomfortable trying to find the words to describe Erza. She didn't wear anything fancy, but her Requip made her wear a plain black dress that had laces over her shoulders, exposing much of her chest. To say words such as beautiful wouldn't begin to exemplify her and her red hair that ran down her back. He tried to think of words to compliment her, but he could only swallow lumps; one time nearly choking.

Erza took notice from his discomfort and looked up from the menu in her hand. "Hm? Natsu, is there something wrong?" Her inquiry was met with slight level of concern, seeing Natsu's nervous state and all.

Natsu's eyes widened. "H-huh?! Oh, nothing. Heh heh…" He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I just spaced out there for a minute." He looked at Erza again, but this time, he began to feel the heat in his cheeks come back. "Uh…y-you look…" Trying to find appropriate words was never his strong point, but he tried to make do with reasonable words. "N-nice-I mean beautiful! Yeah!"

Erza's eye widened a little in surprise. To Natsu's own surprise, she too began to blush. "Oh, t-thank you." She mentally cursed herself for stammering over her sentences. Her composure was backfiring over her small dinner "date" with the Dragon Slayer.

"So, uh…that job earlier, it wasn't so bad, right?" Natsu was trying to derive the subject to something more suitable. Fortunately for him, Erza was willing to follow along.

"I suppose so." Erza crossed her arms, showing a slightly more serious tone. "The job choice wasn't sublime, but it did paid generously."

In short, Natsu managed to pluck out a job, this one fortunately being 100,000 Jewel. It was barely a lot to split up between the group, but Natsu used his share of the reward to pay for this little date, according to what Craig told him.

 _"_ _Alright, dating 101. Aside from the usual holding the door for the lady, you need to pay for everything. If you wanna please her and show her you can handle her, you better show that you got the Jewel to back it up, otherwise the secondary sensible thing to do is split the bill."_

Natsu was mentally crying at the fact the dating advice he gave was basically his entire share of Jewel, plus some he's saved from past jobs. It wasn't that expensive, but that meant less food funds for him and Happy. He was still thankful he had complimented Erza though.

 _"_ _If it's a serious date, you better throw in a compliment or two…that is if you care. And an important thing to have is common-ground. You need to find a level of communication that fits you both to a similar level."_

 _"_ _All that stuff sounds the opposite of you." Happy pointed out._

 _Craig gritted his teeth. "So I always split the bill in the past. That just means I treated them as equals."_

 _"_ _And if they didn't feel like it…?"_

 _"_ _Then it's my luck I suppose."_

Erza looked at Natsu, a small smile on her lip. "You really didn't have to use your whole share of the reward to afford all this, Natsu. But I am thankful of you for doing so. It's nice." She complimented.

Natsu sheepishly smile. "Nah, don't mention it." But the smile on Erza's face was all Natsu needed. _'_ _Guess I really do owe Craig for this one.'_

The waiter came around just before the two could pick up their conversation. He smiled as he sat the plates of fresh hot meals down. "And here we are." He presented Natsu and Erza with their orders, with Erza having a house salad and pasta dish, while Natsu had a hardy steak and fries. He also got another side of fried rice, but he also had to get Erza strawberry cheesecake as a bonus for desert.

The waiter grew unnerved at Natsu's steak, as it was nearly over an ounce, add in the rice, which was surrounding the steak like a small hill. The waiter held reservations to Natsu's appetite, but he was mentally recovering from the last order he had to bring to a certain duo on the other side of the restaurant. He was glad this one was lighter than before. "I…hope you both enjoy your meals." He said with some hesitation.

"Thank you, we shall." Erza commented. She watched the waiter rush away with an unnerved expression. She could only assume it was by the size of Natsu's order, which she can understand. A normal human being wouldn't be able to stomach such a thing, but Natsu could eat an entire buffet if he wanted to. She was honestly surprised he went light on his appetite this time.

 _"_ _Stuff your face for all she cares, but the important part of a date is to be yourself. If you wanna be nice, just get something small, but don't hold back, because if no woman nor anyone can accept you or the way you eat or do your thing…" Craig's eyes narrowed. "Then don't bother acknowledging them."_

Natsu was stuffing his face with the steak, just as the waiter had brought some chicken as Natsu decided to add at the last second. By the time the waiter had come back, he was paling at the sight of half the steak already gone.

Erza watched Natsu eat with a smile on her face. She didn't mind seeing him eat as such, his mannerism could use some buffering tweaks, but otherwise he was fine the way he was. Her smile grew warm as the silence around them became comfortable and she took a bite of pasta.

* * *

Back on the other side of the restaurant, everyone around the area was exceptionally nervous to where they could almost throw up. The waiter that served Natsu and Erza was nervous about these large orders or a reason, and the answer was Craig. In front of him was a variety of food, from the fried fish and steak, to the wine and champagne bottles spread all around Cana's side of the booth. Apparently "going all out" and "my treat" wasn't remotely close to describing the situation.

Cana drank up a storm, downing her fifth booze bottle in a row. Once it was down her throat, she let out a hardy sigh and looked back at Craig. Craig's mouth was crunching and snapping the bone on his steak. To him, it was like biting into hard candy that snapped easily behind his jaws. Food was all around his mouth, and he nearly ate everything whole, if not ripped it into shreds like a wild animal would.

"You really are a slob, do you know that?" Cana said. "Wipe your mouth."

Craig swallowed another lump of steak, looking at Cana with an annoyed gaze. With a grunt, he used his wrist to wipe the crumbs and residue away and wiped his arm with a nearby napkin. "Yeah, so? Takes one to know one."

"What are you talking about?" Cana didn't realize it, but all around her were the many of empty bottles that once had booze and other various champagne in them. She was so lost in her own downpour that she didn't realize her habit and Craig's habit together was attracting so much disgust and attention.

"Well, whatever. So you got your job done like that huh?" He asked.

Cana lifted her next bottle of booze. "Yeah, simple as that."

Swallowing his next piece of meat down, he let out an exerted sigh. His appetite was looking to slow down some. "Very taxing."

"At least you know the life of a guild mage." Cana huffed as she tilted the bottle up and the contents went down her throat. With every gulp, the bottle kept losing hefty quantities.

Craig leaned back in his seat, taking a break from his meal. "Yeah, that's a pitiful understatement. What else is pity is that you're killing yourself with that stuff."

Cana again tilted her head down, again finishing another bottle with the collection she had going on. She nonchalantly smirked in a cheesy manner. "Aw lighten up Cranky, why not have some? There's more than enough to go around ya know." She wiggled the bottle in her hand, urging Craig to take a sip.

Craig just stared at the bottle. He didn't move, nor did he speak. All he did was just stare darkly at the bottle. The look on his face was something Cana expected as foul or unappeased, but alas, this was a completely different scenario. When Cana looked at him, her smirk turned to a frown, seeing Craig silent, his head lowered to look at the table.

The mood simmered to darkness through the booth. Cana's drinking stopped, as the look on Craig's face spelled another memento mori.

"Craig?"

Craig looked back at Cana, his gaze very serious. "Sorry Brownie, but I don't drink…wait, let me rephrase that, I _can't_ drink." He said.

"Why's that?" She asked, raising a brow. "Not of age? DNA?"

"You're not wrong, I'm afraid." He admitted. "My multiple DNA transfusions in the past has given me many unique qualities, you know like sharper teeth and jaws, I have enzymes that allow me to eat anything raw and digest about anything, and there's my monstrously high metabolism…but aside from that, there's another reason why I don't drink."

Cana grew intrigued. "Eh?"

"I had a friend who drank. I've met him for a day, but we were able to get along. He had the most powerful alcohol tolerance I have ever seen. He was the undefeated king at one of the noble bars in the Pergrande Kingdom, and their booze is so strong that it could kill someone, even you."

Cana felt challenged by this story. "Booze so strong that it can kill ya? Sounds rigged."

Craig's eyes narrowed. "Believe what you want, but Slob went down the way he wanted. He drank himself to the bitter core…" He could recall meeting a large man at a pub in Pergrande Kingdom. In that one bar, he was Gregerson, but he was dubbed Slob; certainly smelling like one as well, putting skunks to shame. "That guy dominated that bar for 30 years, and not one man nor living being could take him on and his alcohol. To this day I still see him as someone who had the guts. Every drinking contest was a bittersweet battle he could not afford to lose." He thought back to when he was uncomfortable around the smelly Slob, but the longer he stayed around the pub, the more the alcoholic man influenced Craig, and vice versa. "When I had one sip of an offering by him…that's when I nearly destroyed everything."

Cana's eyes widened in surprise.

Craig could remember it all; the carnage, the blood, the chaos, and how many men he nearly sent to a hospital. He was pouncing on people and sinking fangs into them. "I don't remember any of it, but Slob was there. Just one sip of alcohol made my primal DNA kick in. My carnivorous blood spiked, and I nearly tore off arms that day." He was mentally glad that he never lasted ten minutes in such a state, as he was unconscious and woke up fifteen minutes later with a hideous hangover. "Slob sure called me out on that one, but we just ended up laughing it off and we became friends, though I didn't drink." Craig smiled. "For an alcoholic, he had hefty will and wisdom."

Cana let her own smirk run across her face. "Gee, sounds like a tough guy."

"He was." He slowly lost his frown, beginning to recount the few words of wisdom that he said. "I still remember what Slob told me…

 _"_ _Little buddy, whether it's at a bar or in an arena, there's always a battle you just gotta take on with no regrets." Slob looked at Craig, lethargically putting a hand on top of his head and smirked. "Little buddy…" He slowly shook his head. "I *hic* think you got some logic to learn. I may be a king of drunken stupor…but I sure as hell know how to hold my own. You gotta fight your own battles…but don't be like me. You won't even last till 50 with what I can handle!" He laughed._

Cana looked on with great surprise. "Well the big guy sure has it right." She teased. "Drinking's always been my way."

Craig snickered. "Yeah. Baking, running, no matter what, even sleeping; it's all just a big battle for even one individual to overcome. Booze takes training, something even you can do…" Craig began to grow mournful. "I'm sure Slob would drink you under five times over…"

 **1 1/6 Years Ago**

 _"_ _Slob, come on buddy! You can do it!" Craig urged. "Keep going!" He tried to lift Slob up from off the ground back towards the stool, but the man was surprisingly hefty like a whale._

 _"_ _Heh! Well kid *hic* looks like the champ isn't so cracked up *hic* now!" From the other side of the bar table was a hulking man with a black jacket with cut sleeves. He was unkempt, and was exceedingly pale. His stubble was drenched in booze, like he bathed in it. He was shivering, and he was hiccupping._

 _It was the effects of the most powerful booze the Pergrande Kingdom had ever made. It was called Demon's Curse. This was the same liquor that would be so powerful in one sip that even a regular drunkard could pass out. A whole bottle would make them throb to where they had brain damage. Slob was defending his title against the one called Brute, conqueror of all the bars in the entire Pergrande Kingdom. Has been for 30 years, and now on his quest to conquer, he's met his rival in a death match, a drinking contest to the death, considering Demon's Curse had such a power._

 _Craig kept urging, but Slob's body was so cold. He was like a dead corpse. "Slob?! Slob!"_

 _"_ _HAHAHA! Another one down!" Brute arose from his seat, raising his arms overhead weakly. "I…" He gagged. "Win-!"_

 _"_ _N-no…" Slob announced._

 _"_ _Eh?"_

 _Slob was so numb. He couldn't even feel his limbs, but he tried._

 _"_ _Slob! What did you tell me?!" The sickening, oversized man you weakly hear Craig's voice. "Don't you dare quit! This is your bar? Your home, right? Are you gonna go down like this?! Are you gonna give up your home and let him take it over?!" Craig kept pushing him with all his animal strength, eventually helping the barely-alive man to his feet, as surprising and cheesy as it was, Craig was weakly misting in the eyes. "I won't stop you from choosing your battle…but at least let me be there to push you up to the end…just like everyone before me has…c'mon, fight!"_

 _Slob gathered up what strength he managed in his body. He let out a hardy grunt and everyone in the huge bar roared with cheers. They all clapped and cheered him on, and at last, his shivering body made it back onto the stool. He was pushed beyond any boundaries, but he kept on going, all thanks to Craig managing to keep himself up._

 _"_ _Thanks *cough* buddy." The older man coughed, eyes and skin pale._

 _Craig smirked. "Just win already and stop this freak, would ya?"_

 _Brute sneered again, making Slob look at him with disgust. "Well look *hic/8 who decided to stay alive. You sure-" He held back another lurch. "Don't know when to quit."_

 _"_ _I could *burp* say the same…time to finish this."_

 _The bartender came over, presenting the pair with Demon's Curse's last two bottles. The atmosphere was cold, and the liquid inside was like dry ice. Craig watched with a swallow as his friend and Brute grabbed the two bottles and leered._

 _"_ _Let's go!" Craig announced._

 _"_ _Bottom's up!" Slob and Brute mustered all of their strength and down poured themselves the contents. It was like dry ice, yet lava at the same time. As the last bit passed, their throats nearly froze over._

 _After a long silence, Craig stared with wide yes, everyone as silent as death itself. The whole bar went quiet as the cold atmosphere began to chill to a greater degree. They watched Brute and Slob narrow their eyes, their pale bodies stopped shuddering._

 _"_ _You…you…" Brute began to fall over, his body finally giving in. "Damn…you…" He fell over, the stool toppling over with his icy cold body, his body limp._

 _Everyone in the bar cheered loudly as Slob won, their champion undefeated at last. After nearly 20 rounds of Demon's Curse, he managed to defeat Brute. The lethargic man had a hollow smile on his face, his willpower stable._

 _Craig smiled as he pat his pal's cold back. "Wait a go buddy, you did it."_

 _"_ _I…no…" Slob craned his head awkwardly, grinning at Craig. "We did it. Thanks to you, you lightheaded numbskull…I saved my home…I did…" Slob's vision began to fall back, his body landing with a huge thud that shattered the stool beneath him. Everyone in the bar gasped and Craig knelt down with shock and horror._

 _"_ _Slob!" Craig shouted. He knelt closer. "Slob can you hear me?! Slob~!"_

 _Slob smiled up towards the ceiling, his small grin full of happiness. "I…had a good run, didn't I?" He remembered when he began to drink in his early days. Ever since his parents abandoned him in the town, he's always found a home in the pub; food, water, and eventually booze. It was like a family, and in a way, his form of battle saved the pub, as well as his family. He could feel his system shut down almost. With what hazy vision and weakening strength he had, he looked up at Craig. "Hey, buddy…"_

 _The pub folk gathered around, worrying for their champion. Craig looked down at Slob, his body paralyzed as the drunken man hand was cold and was clutching him pretty hard. "Slob…"_

 _Slob snickered weakly. "What do you know…I didn't think I'd make it this far. My brain and liver lasted this long…how shocking…" He began to think back to Craig's arrival, which was just for food and water. "Little buddy…"_

 _"_ _Yes?"_

 _Slob's grip tightened a little. "You sure showed me the anguish in your drunken state, huh? Guess you had a lot of pals that kept you up…just like you did for me…thank you for pushing me back up in the end…you're a really true friend, you know that?"_

 _"_ _Slob…" Craig's eyes misted._

 _"_ _Booze was my battle to handle. Everyone has their own battles to win, and no matter what, support or not…they gotta finish what they started…don't be like me, kid. You got a hard life already…I drink just to forget pain…you'll only forget everything that's got you here…" His strength was fading nearly to black. "Live your life sober…will you do that?"_

 _Craig could feel the desperate plea. After his incident, he learned he couldn't tolerate alcohol. Booze only snatched freedom and relieved pain, but people do stupid stuff when drunk. Slob was doing just that, saving Craig, in a way like his late friends. Craig began to tear up again._

 _Craig nodded slowly. "I will…"_

 _Slob's eyes slowly went shut. "Be free the dry way…my pub brethren…Craig…go as far as you can…I'll be…drinking over your heads…" His voice trailed off, his liver and brain cells finally succumbing to the bitter cold effects of the Demon's Curse. He gave his final breath, his last numb moments with a smile of no regrets of the liquor he drank in his life._

 _Craig and the pub folk went wide-eyed, many staring with horror and sadness as the strongest drinker in the world finally passed on. Craig's teeth gritted, tears running down his face._

 _He screamed out loud, the pub rattling from his screams of anguish and grief._

Craig looked down at the table with a sad look on his face. "He drank himself to death defending his home. He went out the way he wanted to." He mournfully said, trying really hard to keep himself contained. "Whatever you call him, stupid or not, he was still some form of hero…and a good friend. I don't give a damn what you say about him, but if you dare talk smack about how he lived his life…I swear, I'm gonna slice you." His glare darkened. "And you know I never bluff."

Cana stared at Craig with equal astonishment compared to the time Craig nearly drove a sword into her head. She was flabbergasted. A part of her wanted to say how silly it was for someone to die such a way, but as much ridicule would make the scenario a lot more lively, she knew Craig took it seriously. The more she thought about it within that short span of time, the more she realized the excessive reasons why Craig doesn't – can't – drink.

"It was his battle, and I could've stopped him, but then what? Would that have solved anything? Would that have prolonged his life a little longer? I came up with an answer…no, it wouldn't make anything better." Craig lowered his head again, disgust coming across his face. "I'm living my life the way I try to, and even then I end up influenced by the most bizarre things people can do. I wouldn't nor couldn't become a drunkard hero like Slob was, but I made a promise, and I am a man of my word. Still…he was still a good guy. You have your own battle with booze just like he had, and I won't stop you from living out your days with such a battle."

After some time had passed, Cana broke into a sly smirk. "Sure wish the guy that still alive."

Craig raised a brow. "So you can drink him under the table?"

"You guessed it." She winked.

Craig rolled his eyes away. "Not on your life. He drank over 100 guys in one go. And that was just less than an hour."

"So that's why you don't let me drink in your place. What a big-hearted softie you're turning out to be." She teased. "Treating me out of guilt and telling me to drink to my heart's content? I don't know whether or not you're the same person I keep yelling at or some imposter."

Craig crossed his arms. "Can it. As much as I wanna warn ya of your brain and liver, you wouldn't cut back much anyway. So why bother?"

Cana merely shrugged at the notion. "Meh. True, yet I don't think I've heard weirder tales than yours."

"Like when I took advice and made suggestions by a pineapple?" Craig recollected when 4 years ago, he ws confused, borderline delusional and he had a pineapple make up decisions; which shockingly helped him through a chaotic voyage through a jungle.

If Cana had booze in her mouth, it would've spit back out. "A pineapple? You really are hopeless, aren't you?"

"Like you're one to talk. You leech off of me out of pity for my sanity."

"You prod swords at others throats just because they annoy you."

"Well you just order away until you get a hangover."

"And you just eat until you throw up."

At this point, their voices were raising, the whole side of the restaurant looking uneased by their soon-to-be bickering moment. Tension spilled in the atmosphere, luckily for Natsu and Erza, they exited the restaurant just in time to miss the full out yelling.

* * *

Natsu let out a small sigh of relish. "Ah~, now that was a hardy meal."

Erza looked at him with a smirk. "I think you mean a hardy snack." She corrected.

Natsu gave a small pout, looking more than a little embarrassed. "I mean…er…whatever."

Erza giggled at his demeanor. It was always cute to see him so flustered, with him trying so hard to maintain innocence. Despite his rash and slight arrogance, she knew Natsu did his best to make her feel welcomed by her own "suggestion". She was honestly surprised with how well Natsu was able to take their date. How he was able to behave to a human-like degree was beyond her.

The redhead suddenly began to grow nervous as she and Natsu began to walk down the streets of Magnolia. A small tint of red came across her cheeks. "Natsu…" She managed to say, barely keeping in a slight nervousness.

"Hm? Yeah? What is it Er-!" The Dragon Slayer turned his head to look at Erza, but then he felt something warm and slightly ticklish press against his cheek. His eyes widened and he nearly tripped as Erza's lips eventually parted from his cheek. He pressed his hand where Erza kissed him, almost blacking out.

"W-what was…Erza?" Natsu's face was nearly red, but his companion was warmly smiling, the blush on her face simmering a little.

"I wanted to thank you…for treating me for the day. I enjoyed it, honestly." She said in kindness.

The shock on Natsu's face subsided, a sheepish grin coming across his face. "Yeah, don't mention it."

* * *

Back at the restaurant, it was a full-scale shout off. The customers were anxious as Craig and Cana were glaring at one another, their teeth bared and the words and tones coming out of their mouths offending men and women alike.

"You can make a symphony with those bottles that even a 5-year-old can play!"

"You have the intension span of a toddler!"

"Funny coming from someone who has the brain size of a pea!"

"At least I don't mind peas!"

"I eat vegetables just as much as anyone else! When I feel like it!"

"How's about feeling for a nap, because you could really use one right now!"

A waiter with an empty serving plate in his hand approached the two, getting uneasy with every step towards the disturbance in the restaurant. "E-excuse me…m-miss, sir…" He squealed. "You have to-!"

"WE'RE BUSY!"

Their unison screech made the waiter nearly toss the plate out of hand and he shrunk back in fear.

Their rapturing bellow of back and forth spite continued to press against the other, and it echoed all throughout the restaurant to hear.

* * *

 **And here is the newest chapter established by your beloved Insane Dominator! So this time, I decided to do something different, rather than some form of action sort of speak, I took this chapter to get Craig and Cana closer, as well as pour hefty Natza into the mix. Hope this chapter was to your liking! This next arc is going to be called 'Return of Gildarts Arc'. A little on the nose, but it's something. It's a complicated matter, but several chapters will define Craig and how he handles Cana and Gildarts – when he comes around of course.**

 **Fun fact: I like organic chocolate soymilk. You are now astounded.**

 **As always, comment and review. Thanks for reading!**


	44. New Plans

Hey guys! After much **much** self-deliberation, the verdict is in. For the past few days, I have been deciding how to approach the plot, but now I think I know how to go about of it. So here's what I am going to do. I will be continuing with the story at long last, but I will be going back and editing out maybe one or two things.

My problem was that I was focusing on those mysterious creatures and figures irregularly while dealing with Craig's development with Cana in Fairy Tail, so the few times I made those things I will exclude. Otherwise, I have a ways of going about this now.

So to recap, I will be editing out those figurine parts while at the same time checking up on my grammar and fix those things. So otherwise, now that I have **some** solid ground now, I can get back to this story. So if all goes well, I may have a new chapter in a few weeks, if not a week itself. Depends on my mood. So the next time I update, I swear, it will be a new chapter and NOT an A/N like this.

So for those patient, I'll revise my plans for the next few chapters and I hope you guys follow with what I decided on! Thanks for supporting!


	45. Craig VS Gildarts Part I

A dark void embodied the hemisphere. There wasn't even a hemisphere to begin with. Rather, it looked more like a dark dimension, with a hazy distortion clouding the "sky". The void-like depth it had made it look like a psyche, if not a bizarre dreamland. No sound emitted from the psyche plane; no sound; no wind; nothing but empty space.

Within the dimension's darkness, a monstrously large figure's silhouette was seen. It slowly faded into view, looking to be the shape of a large, four-legged turtle. The familiar clam-like helmet opened, revealing a set of hazy eyes that glanced around.

" **To all my fellow beasts, have we gathered accordingly?** "

The deep voice bellowed outwards, alerting the dimension's residence. In other sections of the dimension's space, more figures began to slowly fade into view. Slowly, but surely, the silence began to fade in contrast. The multitude of silhouettes appeared, and most of them, shockingly, were of greater height, making the four-legged turtle figure seem short.

One figure looked very much like a bizarre wyvern, with its long claws curled up. It had a long neck, and had many small, sharp teeth. The second one apparent looked like an odd scorpion, the size relative to that of the turtle. Only instead, had many stingers and tails. Another one looked a lot like a very large cross between a dragonfly and a scorpion. It had four wings and a slim, pointed stinger. Another one looked very much like a spider, but the head shape was miraculously ovular. The next one looked like a large ape with spines jutting outward. Another one looked oddly like a Pegasus, though far larger than estimated. The next one looked like the shape of a massive cat, somewhat like a tiger.

Together, the number had equaled eight, and all of them looked at each other in a full circle, acknowledging the others' presence.

" **I greet you all once more. Welcome.** " The turtle silhouette greeted.

The scorpion silhouette hissed, its huge claws raised. " **I welcome thee as well!** " He greeted.

" **Our summon has been most surprising. I am honestly shocked that we have joined here at this time, not even after 5 years.** " The Pegasus acknowledged.

The odd dragonfly turned towards the Pegasus. " **Has it really been that long? Felt shorter than that.** "

" **Come now. Don't tell us that you have gone senile on us.** " The large primate hollered. " **We're not like those humans. We don't dry up after a hundred years.** "

The dragonfly hissed back in retort, earning a holler from the primate.

" **Settle down this instant!** " The tiger-like figure announced, almost in a roar. Instantly, the others followed and they quelled themselves. " **Good. Now, I am sure we have all gathered under the same dimension of a reason. I agree this is surprising, but I must ask, how does this affect us?** " He looked towards the large turtle. " **Just what is this short instance exactly?** "

The atmosphere had gotten quiet yet again, with the eight gathered beasts looking towards the monstrous turtle who was the prime reason of their calling card. The turtle silhouette showed no acts of nervousness as he was the center of attention, as he knew would come.

" **My brothers and sisters.** " He started. " **I have summoned you all here for one reason and one reason only: To alert you all of the one that we have known to trust.** "

The spider raised his head. " **Wait, hold up. Do you possibly mean…?** "

The turtle nodded. " **Yes. I'm certain. I have met** _ **him**_ **.** "

The gathered beasts began to show several signs of shock. Some of them went wide-eyed, and some looked around, seeing the other look with winder and surprise. There was hesitation and worry as they all knew of whom they were talking about.

The wyvern-like silhouette turned towards him, shocked. " **And you're absolutely certain that this is him?** "

" **Yes, I question that too. How do you know it's** _ **that**_ **guy?!** " The scorpion exhaled.

The Pegasus looked towards him. " **Well I am not sure, but I can tell that this is something to take note of.** " The beast looked towards the tiger. " **What are your thoughts?** "

The tiger hummed as he looked at the turtle with a serious disposition. It was complicated to say the least, but he knew that the beast with the durable shell has never been wrong. Even after so many millennia of hiding and foreshadowing by the turtle, they knew his wisdom was to never be questioned. Still, he did seem awfully surprised.

" **And you're absolutely certain of this?** "

The turtle nodded once again. " **Yes. I have met him myself. The boy is still far from us I'm afraid.** "

" **I see…** "

The spider turned his head to the turtle. " **So what you're saying is that he's still lost? He hasn't regained anything yet?** "

" **No, I didn't say that.** " The turtle argued. " **He may have lost everything, but slowly, I felt a little fragment of power within him. His potential is still there.** "

" **So you think he'll remember Primordial Energy?** " The ape asked.

" **Hard to say. But his chi gathering is immeasurable. Still…** " He glanced around, taking in everyone's faces. When he saw them all, he lowered his head. " **I wish we knew where** _ **he**_ **is too.** "

The primate turned his head away. " **Tch, that damn dragon. How long is he going to stow himself away?** "

" **Hard to say.** " The tiger slowly looked up towards the nomadic void. " **However, I'm sure he too will be anxious for when his comrade comes around. If he chooses to be one that is…** "

* * *

Within piercing darkness, there lied solemnly nothing. The dimension was put distorted dark light, while the space in this darkness was darker than anything else. All that was seen within that enigmatic space was a small flash of blood red crevices. A large eyelid weakly opened, revealing a blood red pupil with a demonically feral slit. The look of a pure, bloody demon could've been recognized before it shut once more, returning to slumber.

* * *

 _The land was of a bright green, flourishing. Yet the green clearing was shaking as a monstrously huge tree shot higher into the sky. It was all crumbling to bits. Dirt and deep earth-like roots fled the ground, slithering upwards as boulders and fragments went flying and tried to strike down Craig._

 _The 14-year-old boy comically fled and ran around, screeching and trying to evade the flying dirt shower. It felt like shards raining down and dirt clumps desecrating the land. The boy yelped constantly until he had finally got behind an already fallen crumb of dirt. He bunkered beneath it, ducking at its base as the dirt storm showered considerably._

 _The earth rumbled and the whole world was at a standstill. Everything green was beginning to die off slowly, starting from the one tip of the world, and slowly began to spread like fire. The desert-like point it started from reveled the sands turning black, almost becoming like ash. It spread swiftly across the domain, heading towards directions widespread. When they reached a nearby cactus, the cactus dried out instantly, reducing to dust._

 _The huge tree was leaving earth, shooting skyward as it raced for areas unknown._

 _Looking up, nine monstrously huge silhouettes looked startled as their gazes turned towards the rising tree. Shockwaves blew littler trees away, sending them in directions unknown as the winds created vicious tornadoes that blew outwards. Chaos reigned as the land on the island cracked apart, and the winds blew many of the trees into the seas and over cliffs on the odd island._

 _As the wreckage unfolded, the beasts themselves could barely hold their own ground as the insidious tree ascended into the sky like a roaring rocket._

" _ **We're too late!**_ _" The ape announced._

" _ **It's already taken off!**_ _" The dragonfly shrieked._

 _The black dragon with blood red on his body opened his mouth, exerting a vast and powerful roar at the roar. The shockwaves rippled upward, and yet the wake of the ascending tree did nothing more than minimize its voluminous wake._

 _As the dirt shower finally began to settle down, Craig found room to finally move around freely without prospects of being impaled. He peeked over the misshaped mound and looked up, his eyes widening at the titanic size of the roots. His very pupils were dilating from its takeoff. "My god…" He murmured._

" _ **We need to get closer!**_ _" The massive spider shouted._

" _ **We cannot! You know we'll only end up powerless if we get too close!**_ _" The tiger shouted. "_ _ **This is in the hands of Craig. We need to get him up there!**_ _"_

" _I guess so…" Craig went blank and blinked. His eyes widened as he whipped around and looked at the beasts like they were foreign objects. "…say what?"_

 _The tree ascended higher into the sky, moving at high speeds to where the sound barrier broke apart. It was looking to leave Earth Land, escaping to the stratosphere._

 _Craig looked back up, staring with uncertainty at the beastly tree with a face that spells uncertainty. "Well, this bites. Guess there's no other choice."_

" _I wouldn't count on that."_

 _The entrance of another voice captured Craig's attention as he looked back down to the ground, his eyes fixing themselves and growing unsound with the arrival of what seemed to be a single figure. It was hard to make out, but from the sun's glare, he appeared to have some bizarre draconic armor. In a way, it looked similar to the black dragon standing behind Craig._

 _Craig's glare hardened. "You!"_

 _The man rushed forward, using the sound barrier's breakage to his advantage and sprung at Craig…_

Craig's world returned to a hazy blur as he groaned. His sea-blue eyes fluttered awake and he began to arouse from his slumber. With a tiresome groan that mixed with his animalistic growling, it was easy to tell that he was still disliking morning.

As morning rays of sunshine beamed through the window, Craig found himself laying on his back, eyelids half-open as he stared at the ceiling fan moving about in circles. He heard shifting and felt a large bump under the thin covers move. Without having to look, he instantly knew that it was Cana as her back was to him. With her wavy brown mop on the pillow next to him, he had the hunch she was still asleep, allowing him time to process what he had dreamed.

Dreams; flashbacks; memories; no matter how he perceived it, he never had a quality dream, and as such, he could only take solace in the fond memories he had with Cana. Of course knowing his conscience, he could've set those happy thoughts on fire if they had a physical form. He would never admit it…right?

He gazed up at the ceiling, his thoughts racing about the recent memory that transpired. It left him with mixed feelings. _'I know I saw that somewhere before, I know it. Right?'_ He wasn't at all certain, but he knew from memory that he in fact had something similar of a vision not too long ago racing towards a tree. _'It doesn't make sense. Who were those large creatures? And that one turtle, was that…?'_

"Mmmm…"

Cana stirred over to her other side, her face facing Craig's as his eyes widened in slight astonishment. Cana was starting to wake up, so for now, he would have to set his inquiry on hold. He sat up in bed and hunched over, staring at the closed door as everything became an uncertain mess.

* * *

Not even an hour had passed since their awakening, and together they ventured towards the guild hall. Both Craig and Cana grumbled and grunted beneath their breaths all along the way – Craig more so than the brunette. However, thanks to _some_ restraint, they managed to make it to the guild hall without the need to snark the other's throat off and found themselves sitting at one of the farthest tables, close to the wall of a nearby window.

Cana was having a nice mug of booze she gladly drank up without much of a care, while Craig was opening his mouth and chomped down on some eggs and sausage. Nothing out there, just typical morning material.

"Ah~." Cana sighed as she sat the mug down. "Now that's how you get your day started."

"Speak for yourself." Craig sniped, groggily shifting his two fingers along the fork to make it go up and down like a teeter-totter.

"Oh lighten up you crabby pants. Would it kill ya to try and have _one_ morning with a good attitude."

Craig raised a brow. "This _is_ my good attitude."

Cana rolled away, eyelids half-open. "Boy, glad I'm not seeing your bad side then." Of course she was blunt and yet heavily sarcastic, but Craig didn't seem to care. He had already figured out this was Cana's way of starting off the morning and rolled with it.

"Well at least _some_ of us are having the time of our lives."

"And you're not?"

"Brownie, do I ever look jovial whenever the sun comes up?"

"Maybe if you actually enjoyed some company, then sure."

"Define 'enjoy'." Craig inquired.

Cana gave him a smirk. "Oh c'mon you sappy heart, I'm sure you got lucky somewhere at some point, right?"

Craig rolled his eyes as his hidden embarrassment was shrouded by increased defense. "Whether or not I made it to second or third base really isn't the point."

Cana again raised a brow. Upon knowing this, she flashed her own smirk. "…well what do you know, the boy does have a pair after all."

"Yeah, well, if you care that much just give me a shout." He flashed his own smirk and cocked his brows. "Just blame yourself if that big ass of yours is sore."

Cana waved her hands up in defense and continued to smirk. "Alright, alright…"

Their little petty talk substantially stable – for now – the rest of the guild was off doing its own thing, with others doing what was their own business. Sitting at the bar, Natsu was with Happy, his cheeky smirk fixed on the blue cat on the counter.

"Alright, Happy, what have we got today?"

The Exceed raised a paw. "I say we go fishing!"

"That's what we did this morning." Natsu deadpanned.

"Is it so wrong to have quality fish all the time?"

"I don't know, okay? I was just wondering if we should go on a job!"

"Oh! Then alright! Let's get food funds up and going!" The Exceed cheered. Suddenly he looked up, his shocked rising when he was seeing something.

Natsu of course just raised a brow as he saw his pal grow stiff. "Hm? What up, Happy?"

"Natsu."

The Dragon Slayer perked at the sound of the voice. At that instant, he knew why Happy became so stiff. However, he wasn't like Happy…to an extent. He casually turned around, looking up to the one and only Erza Scarlet that stood before him. He looked mildly up to her, not at all intimidated by her presence.

"Oh, hey Erza." He smiled.

Erza in turn smiled back. "Good morning to you, Natsu."

The Dragon Slayer and the knight seemed to had something going, though in such a case, it was hard to describe. Ever since their little "dinner" as of yesterday, they have been particularly close…or rather closer than usual. Sure they had a few rounds like the picnic on the hill, but that wasn't as tender as the dinner, where he was rewarded with some affection by the redhead. Granted, he was thickheaded and did know what love was, he wasn't too keen on how to feel about it. Erza was no different, but unlike Natsu, the ideals of love were more foreign. Embracing this step in their friendship was all too complicated to process, but just by looking at the other, they could feel something fuzzy crawling in their stomachs; and it wasn't the fish Natsu had. Taking big steps were never either's forte, so t this point, all they could really manage was keep things as stable as possible, if not normal…if "normal" ever existed.

"Natsu, would you be willing to accompany me on a job?" Erza asked.

Natsu crossed his arms, looking up in pondering. "Uh…I guess so, but I also agreed to take Happy. We gotta get some funds of our own or-"

"I asked would you be willing to accompany me." Natsu instantly froze at the tone in Erza's voice. Instantly he felt her intimidating appeal flare again. Erza's inquiry sounded more like a demand. Apparently she wasn't finished having company with Natsu.

Shivering in place out of fear, Natsu was nearly sweating bullets. "Uh…uh…yes ma'am!" He squealed.

Instantly, Erza's smile returned. "Good."

Natsu sighed deeply, his breath returning. _'Phew, for a second there, I thought she was gonna tie me up and ship me on a train.'_

Happy snickered at Natsu's little act of fear.

"What are you laughing at?" He growled.

At a nearby table, Lucy was looking over at Natsu and Erza, a nervous look crossing her face. "Guess those two have their work cut out for them."

"I'll say." Gray remarked. "I almost feel sorry for Natsu, not having air all to himself."

"'Almost', Gray?"

"Yeah?"

Lucy just accepted her friend's own act of amusement and sighed. "At least find your clothes, would ya?"

"Huh?" Looking down from Lucy's statement, he glanced down, seeing that he was shirtless again. "Gah!"

Natsu ventured on over with Happy and Erza beside him. They all looked mildly pleased as the team was back together, save for Wendy and Carla, who were still walking into the guild hall. "Hey guys!" He shouted. "Hey Wendy, over here!"

Wendy hurried along and met up with the group, her smile widening. "Hi guys! Sorry I'm late." She apologized.

"I told you that you took too long to wake up." Carla chided.

"Don't be." Lucy waved dismissively. "Anyways guys, what's up? We got ourselves a job to do?"

Happy plopped onto the desk, looking at them with a grin. "Well actually, we were wondering what you guys have in mind?"

"Us? Well if I'm honest, I thought you guys would be picking a job. You are the ones who dive head first into the board you know."

"I'll say." Wendy agreed.

"I'm good with whatever floats your guys' boat, just as long as we get something done in time." Gray interceded.

Erza shot a look towards him. "What's that supposed to mean, Gray?"

"You mean you have plans?" Lucy asked.

"Are they about stripping more than just your top?" Natsu snorted.

Gray looked away nonchalantly. "Oh laugh it up. I'm just saying that because of the rumors going around lately."

"Rumors?" Wendy asked.

"And exactly what are these rumors in specifics?" Carla inquired.

Gray raised a brow as he looked at them, as if they were foreign objects. "You mean the geezer didn't tell you guys? I heard that Gildarts might be coming back soon."

Not too far, Cana's ears perked at the sound of the name. Craig raised a brow.

Natsu slammed his hands on the table. "Get out! You mean Gildarts is coming back soon?!" He shouted.

"Yeah, I mean you have gotten word about him, didn't you?" Gray asked.

"Wait, Gildarts?" Lucy asked.

Mirajane nodded. "He's the strongest mage in all of Fairy Tail."

Together, Lucy and Wendy gasped, their faces paling from unison shock.

Erza smiled at the notion provided. "Gildarts is powerful. I've seen it with my own eyes. I admit even I cannot hold much of a candle to him."

"That guys been gone for so long now! Man! I can't wait to see him again so I can knock his teeth in!" Natsu challenged.

Lucy sweat-dropped. "Seriously?"

Bells went off at that instant. They all began to reverberate throughout Magnolia, catching not just Fairy Tail's attention, but also the attention of the whole town. Citizens were stopping whatever they were doing and froze up at the sound of the bells. When the bells toll, they knew what was going on. They also knew of whom that meant. However, Craig wasn't looking so weary.

He continued on, chomping away while the bells rang. All he did to acknowledge them was look out the window, otherwise giving nothing more than carbon to the atmosphere.

Unlike him, however, the guild erupted in boisterous cheers.

"Alright! Gildarts is home!"

"I know those bells! The big guy is back!"

"It's been forever! About damn time!"

"Just wait until he sees what's happened! He'll be surprised!"

Even in the streets, everyone was making a panic. They all were gathering or spreading around, collecting their nearby luxury and holding themselves down as the sirens went off.

" **ATTENTION MAGNOLIA: WE ARE NOW UNDERGOING THE GILDARTS SHIFT. I REPEAT, WE ARE NOW UNDERGOING THE GILDARTS SHIFT.** "

As the sirens kept going off, Craig's eyebrow twitched. "The hell are they babbling about now?" He growled.

"Trust me, just look outside and see for yourself." Cana chimed.

Craig groaned as he listened to Cana. He looked out the window, just as he felt a tremor pick up. His eyebrow raised higher and he slouched upwards as the tremors began to reverberate throughout Magnolia. The sudden tremor caught him by surprise as he nearly got out of his seat.

All throughout Magnolia, the town began shifting like blocks. Segments of seats had begun to rise and fall, while others had begun to split apart. However it was seen, it was all organized and all were staying out of the way as Magnolia began to shapeshift like a fortress.

"The hell?" He grunted.

"Surprised yet?" Cana asked, her tone as blunt as it could've gotten. As odd as it sounded, Craig looked at her, seeing as how she was frowning as she too stared out the window.

The town continued to shift about, segmented and aligning to where everything was out of the way as a deep pathway embedded into the ground had been forged. It had signs on it and it led from one end of Magnolia all the way to Fairy Tail in a steep climb. By the time it was all done, Magnolia was safe for passage as someone had begun walking down the passage provided.

The entire guild was cheering aloud, happy with whom was coming around. They all gathered about and stood near the entrance as Gildarts was starting to walk up the path. Their smiles said it all. They looked happy, if not proud. As Mirajane said, the most powerful man in all of Fairy Tail was coming around, but this factor, however, did not apply to a certain someone who was still raising a brow and looked with a mix of surprise…and annoyance.

"Out of my way! Make room!" Natsu rushed in front, standing with great joy as he had fists all set. "Alright! Gildarts!"

A powerful magical signature was sensed and began to make way up the slope. Everyone could finally see the man come into view and they all stared with heavy anticipation. They couldn't believe it, and after all this time, they were beyond ecstatic to see the Crash Mage return.

Stepping before the guild, there was Gildarts, in the flesh, With a dark cloak covering his synthetic arm and leg, he stood with slicked orange hair and facial hair. Befitting his renown reputation, he looked to be in his late 40s if not 50.

The atmosphere grew quiet as Gildarts stood before everyone, blinking before he looked around. Everything to him seemed similar, yet at the same time different. He looked up at the ceiling, his face scrunching as he looked at nearby members, discerning them. When all said and done, he let out a long sigh, hunching over.

Natsu instantly made a beeline in front of Gildarts. "Hey Gildarts! Long time no see! Time for a welcome fight!"

"You serious?!" Elfman exclaimed.

Gildarts looked down at Natsu, his face growing into a smirk. "Natsu. There's a face I recognize right away. Long time no see, pal."

Natsu cracked his knuckles and crouched. Without any signs of warning, he pounced for Gildarts with a flaming fist. "You and me pal! Let's go-!"

Before he even had the chance, Gildarts casually reached out and grabbed Natsu's wrist. Lethargically, he whipped him towards the ceiling straight above, embedding him into the boarding and plaster. "Not now, kid." He said.

Natsu groaned as he was stuck on the ceiling.

Lucy and Wendy both looked up, bewildered by the site they had seen. Nearby, Craig's gaze drew towards Gildarts, his attention leering haphazardly in annoyance.

The Crash Mage looked around, smiling with joy. "And lookey here, some new faces here and there. I wasn't gone that long, was I?" He chuckled in a light manner, laugh off some steam.

"That guy." Gray said.

"Takes a real man to be that hardy." Elfman said.

"So it seems Gildarts is much stronger than before. The time away has proven fruitful I see." Erza acknowledged.

Gildarts looked around at the many people, his eyes wandering about and waving them all off. "Glad to see you guys again. You're all looking well." With all said and done, the mage drew himself over towards the nearest stool, where he sat his materials down with a large plop. He sighed as he took a nice swell of time sitting on the bar with his back hunching over. "Man, I'm beat…"

Mirajane ventured on over, a smile on her face. "Would you like something to drink?" She asked.

"Sure thing. I could use one after the long trip. Thanks, Mira."

As Mirajane ventured away with a chime in her hum, Gildarts put his synthetic arm on the table, looking tired. With his back turned, he didn't acknowledge the crumbling of some debris and Natsu jumping down from the ceiling and landing on a knee. He whipped up, a big smile on his face.

"You caught me off guard there, but now I'm ready for ya!" Natsu again went charging for Gildarts, dashing with ecstasy. He had a bigger smile on his face compared to before as his fist again seared in flames.

Once again, Gildarts casually brought his arm around and knife-handed Natsu in the abdomen. The impact was swift and harsh to the Dragon Slayer, instantly making him fall over with conscience devoid.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled.

Even with the behind-the-back move, Gildarts smiled. "Cheap shots aren't gonna work on me, Natsu. You're as energetic as always."

Mirajane came around, giving a smile full of glee as she handed Gildarts his mug. "Here you are."

"Thanks." Gildarts took the mug and began to drink. As it went down his throat, he looked a lot better. He slammed it down on the counter, letting another sigh out. "Man, now that's something I've missed."

Craig's gaze on Gildarts averted away towards Cana, whom he took more of an interest of. Not because of looks, but the fact that she was looking glum. She was giving Gildarts the same look he was giving him. She looked to be watching him, prowling. He's seen that look before, of longing; as if he had something she didn't.

He rolled his eyes away. "Tch, look any harder and I'll guess you wanna ship him off on a boat into shark-infested waters." He snorted.

Cana shot Craig another look. "What's it to you?"

"That's what I want to know."

"Well it's nothing to be concerned about. I'm fine." Cana huffed, looking away from Craig and back at Gildarts.

Craig looked away, annoyed as his teeth were apparent. "Hey, I'm the pissass, not you, Brownie. Last I checked, I'm the one under your skin."

The brunette's eyes narrowed. "Under my skin? Aren't I always the one under your skin.?"

"Everyone is…you're just a bigger bug that doesn't get off my high-horse."

"Well I say go saddle up and prance around in the forest for all I care!" She snapped.

"The forest ain't no place for a horse!" Craig barked back.

"Then how's about a nosy carnivore who would eat bears for breakfast?!"

"Better than something as sharp and annoying as a raccoon!"

"You calling me a vermin?!"

"You prefer a parasite instead?!"

"You're the bug that's crawling up my skin every day!"

"Dance and do the cha-cha to get me out of your hair then!"

"I ain't dancing for nobody! Especially for some dunce!"

"Well I'm a bug, last I checked, not a dunce!"

"You're a dunce bug now!"

"And you're a drunk vermin!"

Their heads nearly clashed as their demeanors escalated. Their chattering and barking had gotten loud to where it was heard all around the guild hall. Catching everyone's attention as they were of two animals who were mellow at first before the fires erupted.

"Oh boy. Here we go." Gray groaned.

"How long is this going to take you think?" Elfman asked.

Laxus looked at Craig and Cana's snarking, watching Craig briefly before returning to the stool. It looked like he was annoyed, but knew better than to stand in his way. Especially after what he's seen.

Gildarts' ears rang as Craig and Cana bellowed like mad animals. They seemed to be at the others throat and he looked back to see Craig for the first time. His sea-blue eyes met Cana's purple and blue glaring comical daggers into the other like a bickering old couple. As odd as it felt, as Gildarts stared at Craig, he couldn't help but feel some sort of vibe come off of him. He couldn't explain it, but _something_ about Craig was getting under his skin.

His eyes narrowed, a frown crossing his face. "Say, who's that guy?" He questioned.

"That?" Erza inquired. She shot Craig a look, but one of sheer anxiousness. "That…is Craig Crius."

"Ya don't say." Gildarts continued to look at Craig with a discerning eye. As he watched their bickering unfold into roaring, the Crash Mage got a better look at him. From the looks of him, he had three sheaths, meaning he could wield three swords, much to his winders. Secondly, there were those teeth. They were sharp, looking like they could tear flesh off bones. The eyes especially, that's what got to Gildarts. Those eyes, as odd as they looked, were feral. They spelled an enigmatic sensation that the experienced man felt. Whatever he was feeling, the odd, intense vibe he was getting from Craig left a serious tension in the air.

Everyone went silent as they looked at Gildarts, whose attention was solemnly on Craig as he and Cana were growling and glaring. They all looked back and forth, nerves crawling profusely as they looked back at Gildarts, then Craig again. Both were indeed insidious contenders, and insidious would barely describe it; Craig more so. They've all witnessed Gildarts in action before, but with Craig, they've seen impossible things happen. He slayed and went on hundreds of adventures, and that's what made their spines crawl. They all could feel the tension rise to a boiling point, leading to one question on everyone's mind…

Who was stronger? Gildarts, or the Jurassic mayhem that slayed dragons and armies alike?

Before the tension got too thick, Makarov turned towards Gildarts. "Gildarts."

"Hm?" He looked towards Makarov with surprise. "Oh, Master. Hey, how's it been?"

"I've been well enough, thank you." He looked back towards Craig, once again giving him an odd look. "Say, Master…"

Makarov followed Gildarts' gaze, looking at Craig as his sharp teeth snapped constantly with words of the insidious vocabulary against Cana. Instantly he knew the connection. "I see. So I take it that you haven't got acquainted with the latest edition to Fairy Tail?"

"Can't say I have, but he looks feisty."

Makarov huffed and moved to get off the counter. He jumped off the furniture and moved towards the office. "Come with me. There is something that you need to see yourself."

"Uh…okay?" Confused, Gildarts got up and followed the master, embarking towards the office.

With Gildarts and the master conversing in privacy, the guild was open to talk once again…as long as it was loud enough to break the snarking on the far side of the guild hall.

"Say, did I imagine things, or was Gildarts looking suspicious there?" Gray asked.

"I'd be if there was something yelling up an uproar." Natsu sniped.

"Pot calling the kettle black, not manly at all." Elfman said. "But…when you look at it…"

"How strange." Mirajane looked up, her index finger to her chin. "You know, I wonder what would happen if those two went at it?"

Erza crossed her arms, looking uncertain in her own eyes. "Let's not think about it, shall we?" Of course she did have a point. Knowing the might of Gildarts, a battle could evolve into something destroyed, whether it'd be the destruction of magnolia, or a town, it mattered not. What mattered in his powers and Craig were both beyond destructive. She knew very well of Craig's history and the monstrous adventures he had to endure. He watched homes and people burn down, shot, eaten, exploding; fathomless and disturbing images that continue to haunt her. He survived through them all, and he became who he was to this day. If she was honest, she didn't want to think too hard about it, because an outcome would mean more than just Magnolia's destruction. One side could very well end up dead.

"I don't know about this." Lisanna said. "Arguing who's stronger really won't solve anything."

"Maybe they gotta fight for real. That'd be a sight to behold." Gajeel sniped.

"As disastrous as it may sound, curiosity has reached me as well." Pantherlily admitted. "However…" He looked towards Craig, who was continuing to leer at Cana with a carnivorous demeanor. "I fear that would not suit Craig."

"Not suit him? What do you mean?" Happy asked.

"Well think about it. Most of us here in Fairy Tail fight for our comrades and to test one's ability against the other. However, Craig is but another story. You saw what he had to go through, and I can guarantee he would not like it. He fights to stay alive, to survive. If he ends up rivaling someone, you'd think he'd end up slaying them. This isn't a good prospect."

"Oh c'mon!" Natsu shouted. "Aren't you all forgetting something?!"

"What?" Gray questioned.

"Duh! Gildarts can so trash Craig! That rude-mouthed meanie isn't anything compared to that guy! I mean seriously. I know I'd take him on! Just watch me!" He darted off for Craig.

Lucy reached out in worry. "Natsu, wait!"

Erza pinched the bridge of her nose. "Good grief."

Back with Craig and Cana, they were constantly snarking back and forth without a break.

"You suck!"

"You double suck!"

"You triple suck!"

"You quadruple suck!"

"You suck a hundred fold!"

"You suck infinitely!"

"You suck ass!"

"Then you suck-!" Craig was halted from finishing when a fist tried connecting with the side of his head. As shocking as it was, he wasn't moved, but the weight behind it made him stare at the table as the fist stayed there. His sharp gaze averted towards Natsu, his animalistic demeanor shooting down the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu's smirk slowly faded, giving wake to seeing the look that a raptor would give his prey before devouring it. The Dragon Slayer realized his impulsive actions, and knew at that instant, that he was screwed. "Uh…oops?"

"Oh crud." Gray face-palmed.

At that instant, a loud roar reverberated throughout the guild hall, followed with a massive quake that shook the entire building.

* * *

Gildarts stared with wide eyes in hefty disbelief. If he wasn't before the master, he never would've guessed it, not in a million years. He stared down at the various articles that laid before him, all showing random pictures. The few lacrima that held video footage that he was seeing right now revealed one clip of Craig using his chi and defeating Laxus. He saw the damage, and he was shocked. But he was beyond flabbergasted as he watched another clip, which was a footage in Tahunga, where the Tahungadon was sliced a long with the sky, all by Craig. The size and the scaled alike were beyond what he could have ever perceived. He was speechless. Then came more cynical blows, like seeing a video clip of him diving into the anti-ethernano field into darkness, revealing his usage of nothing but his own physical body. The middle-aged man went above and beyond as he witnessed the shocking duel of the three dragons against the dinosaur version of Craig, and Craig decimating them.

By the time the video footage was over, he was staring with a shocked look. What he saw was more than just raw, unmatched power, but terror. All the tired bones in his body were crawling up and down with goosebumps as he could tell in that instant that Craig was nothing to be taken light of. He was fiendish, and the way he fought…it meant he was willing to slaughter.

Makarov nodded upon seeing his shocked expression. "Now you're all caught up on what happened. I'm afraid we've met a grave misfortune. I do pity the boy for what he had to go through."

Gildarts lowered his head, his nervousness not going away as he thought back to Craig. "Oh man, he ended up…damn. I didn't know such things even existed."

"We all felt the same way, and unfortunately, there wasn't much for us that we could do. As far as what we could afford, we decided to have him have housing here, so that no other misfortune or torturous peril would befall him. He's a broken shell already."

Gildarts narrowed his eyes with suspicion. "I see. That's the weird vibe I got from him."

"Territorial, but of pure golden soul. His intentions were his own, but regrettably we got carried away. I fear that with what knowledge and powers he has, plus his unstable person, would we be able to help him?" He lowered his head, looking despondent. "I asked myself this when we all saw his memory, and the answer I came up with was: No."

Gildarts' eyes widened and gasped.

"I believed at first he had his reasons, but what we all witnessed was beyond reason; beyond fathom. He's not of human, for he sacrificed everything, even his humanity to keep our planet safe. His attitude was brought by the thousands that he loved dearly and risked themselves for his sake. Everyone he loved is gone, one way or another." The master looked out a nearby window, watching the blue sky pass with numerous clouds overhead. "You wouldn't like, but he nearly killed Erza to preserve what he thought right."

Gildarts was still at a loss for words. He wasn't sure whether or not to think Craig was good or bad. It was too hard to tell. All he knew was that what he now knew about him was that he wasn't like the other members. He had his own way, and that way was beyond complicated.

"His ideals are unlike anything we can fathom, and his abilities aren't like that of our own." He turned his head to look at Gildarts. "What do you think of all this, Gildarts?"

"Honestly, I can't be sure." He thought briefly for a moment, reflecting on that odd vibe Craig gave off. "I knew there was something off about him when I came into the guild, but I didn't think it'd be that drastic."

"He isn't the type to back down from a fight, but isn't as sensible when it comes to reasoning unless by his own accord. We're still trying to adjust to everything and what he's done, but for now we chose to let him be. And for far, it's all well."

Gildarts continued to look down at the ground, his nerves crawling as he could see the animalistic demeanor within the image if Craig. It didn't bother him that much, but at the same time he knew he was also weary of him. It was too hard to understand just by thinking, and that lead to him understanding that there was one thing that he had to do.

He got up from his seat, standing before the master with a mild smile on his face. "I gotta say, old man, that kid interests me. I may not feel like it right now…but I think give me a few hours and I might know how to evaluate him yourself. If he's that strong as you say, then it's only sensible we just leave him be…that being said…"

Makarov raised his brow. "What are you proposing, Gildarts…?"

* * *

Snarling beneath their own breaths, Craig and Cana's cools have finally simmered down to where they could only huff and look away from each other. Their argument had finally halted and they managed to drop it with a hefty ground shake. But only due to one small flaw…

Nearby, Mirajane was smiling mournfully as she applied bandages to Natsu. The Fire Dragon Slayer had regretted messing with Craig, for if Erza was bad, then messing with Craig was asking for his blood to be spilled. He was battered for a lack of better words, but if one counts his shoulder dislocated by a chop and his right side ribs broken by a lead weight kick, then that was putting it mildly. He was very lucky Craig wasn't slicing him, otherwise he'd lose an arm at the very least.

"Oh dear. Looks like we learned our little lesson." Mirajane chimed.

"Ow!" Natsu grunted, bandages covering him arm. It was thanks to Elfman that it was back in place, though it still hurt profusely.

Erza sighed once again, shaking her head. "I suppose lessons such as these are meant to be learned the hard way. Wendy, would you mind?"

Wendy ventured on over, smiling. "Sure. We'll get him all fixed up." She knelt down, ready to apply her Healing Magic to Natsu's wounds.

"Thanks, Wendy. You're a lifesaver." Natsu groaned.

Green energy exerted from her hands, healing his ribs.

"Moron." Gajeel groaned.

"Tell me about it." Gray huffed. "Still, I prefer to keep myself in check."

"Funny considering you still aren't wearing a shirt."

"I wonder what the master and Gildarts are talking about?" Lisanna questioned.

"Now that you mention it, I wonder that as well." Carla noted. "I mean if it's about the details of the job that's one thing, but what else could there be to discuss?"

The door to the master's office opened up, catching everyone's attention. They all turned to see Gildarts walking out the domain, venturing into the open space where everyone was gathered. Instantly they made way so that they would steer clear of him and his magic, allowing passage up the steps and towards Craig and Cana.

Everyone stayed quiet as the middle-aged man walked up the steps, wood creaking as he inched closer towards the annoyed pair. His smile wasn't there, and instead replaced by a frown. He stood before Craig and Cana, his presence going immediately by the latter.

The lush gasped when she saw the man before her, giving them a serious glare. "Gildarts?"

"Hey." He answered, though he seemed more focused on Craig. It left Cana unsound.

Craig took notice of Gildarts…when he could feel his air being hogged of course. He grumpily rolled his eyes towards the older man, raising a brow. "What are you looking at?" He questioned rudely.

Despite his insidious tone, Gildarts took it in stride. "Hey…Craig was it?"

"Last I checked."

"Sharp tongue. So it is true. Heard you did quite a bit for and yet against the guild. You're an interesting person…"

Craig stared at him with a raised brow, his annoyance fading and giving room to overall curiosity.

"…so that's why I wanna ask you a favor. Do me a solid…and accept my challenge."

* * *

 **Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in forever, and I sincerely apologized. I had tremendous writer's block, and the fact that I was severely hung over on** _ **A Contender's Bonds**_ **, and I still am. Given this information, I will perhaps be updating maybe once a month until I have completed my Pokémon/ Fairy Tail story, but at least for now, I'm glad I updated for real, to show that I'm stillnot giving up on this story.**

 **I'm a huge fan of OCxCana, and I won't give up. But, in light of my writer's block, there have been plot errors I need to correct, so I will be going back every now and again to adjust and fix those few scenes. I'll only be omitting the scenes with those unknown figures, but otherwise, everything else stays the same. Sorry or the emotionally shattering inconvenience guys.**

 **So as I said, I will be updating maybe once a month until** _ **A Contender's Bonds**_ **is fully complete. And then next chapter, I shall have the battle of Craig and Gildarts in full bloom. Hope you guys keep following and thanks!**


	46. Craig VS Gildarts Part II

Outside, the sun was shimmering rays of light down, casting tranquility all around Magnolia. However, as beautiful as the town way with birds flying overhead, something was different about this day. The usual busy streets were devoid of population. It was like it all vanished.

"Hurry, Mama! We'll be late!" A little girl happily tugged her mother as she was genuinely excited. She could hardly contain herself as more and more people were closing in.

In the bustling town of Magnolia, all bustled to South Gate Park. They all surrounded the park's atmosphere as it looked more vacant, save for the few people down below. The only ones who were down by the tall oak tree was Fairy Tail itself, though they were more or less back away as Craig and Cana were beneath the massive tree. They all looked to be waiting for something.

Natsu had sparkles in his eyes. "Man, this is gonna be so awesome!"

"I'll say to that." Gray chimed.

Elfman crossed his arms. "Can't imagine what's going on inside their heads down there." He looked at Cana and Craig, seeing one standing up while the other sitting down at the base of the tree, looking ready for a nap.

Gajeel examined with heavy discerning. "So this guy is supposed to be insanely powerful, right?"

"If what we have heard is to be true, yes." Pantherlily replied.

"So is it true?" Levy asked. "Are they really going to fight?"

"Alright~!" Jet and Droy cheered.

Lucy facepalmed. "I still say this is a very bad idea."

"Yeah, me too." Wendy worried. "We all know Gildarts might be more laid back, but you know…" She looked at Craig, seeing him with a bored look. "Craig isn't necessarily the kind who holds back."

Erza was well aware of this fact already. She remembered her battle against him all too well. Even if it was but a while ago, it took immense amount of recovery to keep herself alive. Craig tried to _kill_ her! Fairy Tail isn't keen on such a prospect unless forced to, but Craig isn't like them. As proven when he was merciless to her. If he could rip into her armor, and if he can defeat Laxus, what are the odds he can beat Gildarts now?

While many were heavily anticipated, Craig had his chin on his palm, resting it as his blue eyes looked half-asleep and groaning. Unlike others, he wasn't into it in the very least.

"Remind me again why I'm doing this?" He bluntly asked Cana.

"Don't look at me. I'm not the one fighting him." Cana belittled.

Craig cocked a brow for a second. "Who said I was looking at you. All I'm saying is that this is bull."

"I know." She looked down at the ground, a serious but configuring look plastered on her face. "But it looked like Gildarts meant business…"

 _All in Fairy Tail were screeching to a sheer halt at the sound of Gildarts challenge. They were all, left speechless. Or at least they would be if not for them shrieking in shock._

" _WHAAAA~T?!"_

 _The entire guild was completely flipped on its head as Gildarts grinned down at Nic, but all he did was give Gildarts a raised brow and a tired expression. Cana, of course, showed shock like everyone else as she stared at Gildarts._

" _Y-y-you're kidding…right…?" Max shuddered._

" _He…he really wants to fight?" Laki stammered._

" _Man! Does Gildarts read minds now?!" Nab panicked._

" _Oh man, this is getting good!" Warren looked like he was going to burst at any given second._

 _Laxus looked over his shoulder with widened eyes and a frown. He was looking at the scene of Craig and Gildarts, but nevertheless, he did not show any other caring symptoms. Despite Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow's exasperating expressions, he was more focused on Craig than anything else._

" _Say WHAT?!" Natsu exclaimed. "You want to fight Craig?!"_

" _Looks like it." Gray evaluated._

" _Well don't forget about-gngh!" He instantly fell back to the ground, his injuries from what Craig gave him not even five minutes ago enflaming his insides. It was taking Wendy all she had to keep him at bay._

 _Lucy was shuddering with Happy, as shocked as everyone else at the declaration._

" _Gildarts…" Makarov murmured._

 _Many were having heavy palpitations; some barely standing as they were falling over from just thinking of what could happen. What were to happen if the two went head-to-head? Would Gildarts toil with Craig, or what? Craig was a matter of his own. He wasn't anything like Gildarts. He was no fun, and all he did was nap…if not go sink his jaws into something worthwhile. Then again, Craig can use chi. Would that save him from Gildarts' brute strength? So many factors, but strength and experience was a tough call._

 _Gildarts flashed Craig a smirk. "So what do ya say, kid? Wanna test our skills?"_

 _Cana looked towards Craig, her expression showing no less shock than it did a few seconds ago. She saw the curious look on his face, but saw the head turning away, his interests…annoyed?_

 _Craig faced the window, showing a half-hearted look. "I'll pass."_

 _Instantly, the guild nearly floored._

" _You WHAT?!" Bickslow stammered._

" _Are you saying no to a challenge from Gildarts?!" Evergreen exclaimed._

 _Craig continued to look away, eyes closing as he shrugged. "That's what I said."_

 _Lucy sighed in relief. "Well, glad we can put that behind us now."_

" _Damn, that would've been fun to see." Gray said._

" _Aw c'mon! I wanna see Gildarts beat that guy's guts out!" Natsu bellowed on the floor._

" _Take it easy. Your wounds will only get worse." Wendy reminded him._

 _Gajeel casually shrugged. "Tch, what a wuss." He grumbled. "Able to take on prehistoric monsters and dragons, but doesn't take on another human being? I'm not sure if you should even be considered a menace if you cower away from a fight like that."_

 _Craig leaned back in his seat, looking over his shoulder at Gajeel. "Hey, tin can." He sniped. "If you care so much, just make me."_

 _The way he sniped at Gajeel was what gave the Iron Dragon Slayer some hesitation. He would love to make him fight, but there was one small flaw…come any closer to him and he might slice his arm off. Gajeel knew better than to push his luck, otherwise he will be hurt seriously. Craig exemplified this. He's always serious, and doesn't mean anything other than four words: Kill or be killed._

" _That's what I thought." Craig looked back to Gildarts. "Sorry, buddy, but if you wanna measure my strength, and that's all you want, I don't have an obligation. You're not in my way of what I wanna do, and I'm not in your way either, so go and belittle that pink-haired dunce instead."_

" _Hey…" Natsu grumbled._

" _Besides…" He shot Gildarts a more serious look. "If you saw the world like did…then you and I should know the kind of fights we end up in…are always for keeps. There's no such thing as a friendly fight when you end up hurting someone. A fight is still a fight…and I don't mean mercy in fights." He looked over to Natsu lying down on the ground. "You know this." He shot a glare at Gray. "You know this."_

 _Gray rubbed his shoulder, recalling his first meeting with Craig._

 _Craig looked at Erza, more serious than the other two with squinted eyes. "And you know more than those nimrods."_

 _The three – as well as Fairy Tail – knew Craig wasn't wrong, but they understood where he was coming from. After the torment and adventures he had to go through, he had to keep himself alive. Every fight is a way of survival, and as such, he would do anything to survive, though he still had morals of human being._

 _Gildarts frowned down at him. "Kid…"_

 _Craig turned and looked up at Gildarts. His brow again arose when he saw that the man was no longer smiling. His frown as deep, and his expression was more dominant than it was previously._

" _When two men talk to each other, that's a battle of their own. I'm not in it to test you. I was already filled in on what happened and about what you did, and I'm gonna be honest…your methods are unorthodox."_

 _Craig twisted a brow. "Like hell if I care. Look dipshit, if you really want to fight so bad to prove your own fighting style and methods to me, then be my guest. But I know the risks, and I know the consequences just from where this is all turning to."_

" _You make it sound like you already know." Gildarts sneered._

 _Craig turned in his seat, looking up at the middle-aged man. "I don't…that's why I'm gonna find out." He stood up, the chair creaking across the ground as he glared up at Gildarts. Sure Craig was shorter than Laxus and is around Gray's height, but he was a feral expression, one that made Gildarts' eyes widen. "I was taught something a long while ago. 'The best way for two men to understand one another is through their fists, no matter to whom they're directed to'. If you really wanna judge me like any human being would, you'll have to judge with this knuckles of yours." His eyes narrowed. "So if you really are into this and feel like you should truly understand me…then fine. I'm right here."_

 _The guild was once again turned on its head. 'Wha~t?!' They all mentally paled._

" _You got a mouth to bite at me, kid. I like a little fight like that." Gildarts smirked. "Alright then, tomorrow morning at South Gate Park. You'll be sure to know how Fairy Tail rolls behind my back."_

 _Craig narrowed further. "This is between the two of us, not a guild. That's what a man-to-man brawl is."_

Cana looked down at Craig, seeing as how he was dozing off. "You do realize you contradicted yourself yesterday, right?" She asked him, but all he did was lean against the tree. "You didn't want to fight him because he wanted to test your strength, yet you accepted when it became a man-to-man battle? Where's the sense in that."

Craig yawned as he turned over, his back sliding onto the ground. "I don't expect you to understand. Strength is what showoffs do. Men don't walk away from a fight when they declare it to be personal. Even though I'm a freak of nature, even I am not dumb enough to ignore that code…" He yawned once more, eyes still shut. "If I'm honest, I just wish he forgot and we can all agree to disagree…" His eyes opened up meekly. "But I know that isn't gonna happen. If he really doesn't mean business after all and prefers to warmup…the it'll be his fault for crossing a line he wasn't meant to."

In a sense, Cana was understanding him. She knew the way Craig works. He doesn't always take subtle approaches unless necessary. Sure, he's rough around the edges – and teeth – but he means well. He always has a cause and sees it to the bitter end. He helps out in his own way, and in a fight, it's always someone falling before him. It happened with Grander. With the Three Kings. Essence. Erza. Laxus. Andrea. The Tahungadon. Velociraptor. Igneel. Grandeeney. Metalicana. All of them ended up hurt and thudded over his agony, a world of pain Craig ensures. She knows every single fight he takes is serious…and he'll see to its end if he must with his own bare hands or swords.

"Look, it's him!" A citizen pointed out.

The crowd outside of South Gate Park all turned and went quiet as a strong magical pressure was palpitating with sheer intensity. No one said anything as the sheer pressure pumping didn't stop, and Craig could feel it. His eyes opened back up and grunted as he stomped on the ground, shaking his head like some primal beast aroused from a nap and looked up.

The ground instantly spread apart, making a straight path for the legendary Gildarts to travel down. He smiled with pride as he took step by step. He ventured ever so closer to the park, and step by step closer to someone who has a lust of killer instinct.

Craig watched Gildarts carefully as he ventured down the stairway down towards the park. Many were whispering many compliments and cheers, some were scared but stuck around to see who would win. If Craig was being honest right now, he could feel his heartbeat increasing by a tiny fraction. The way Gildarts was looking made it seem like it was nothing, but to Craig, this was no test. No contest. It wasn't any of those. This was a settlement, a test…of ideals.

"Alright, Gildarts is here!" Happy cheered.

"It's about time!" Macao smirked.

"I thought he'd actually forget and we'd have to go get him or something." Wakaba mused.

"Master." Erza said.

Makarov watched on as Gildarts stepped forward towards the grassy area, both Craig and Gildarts beneath the tree stepping up as they looked at the other, a serious look passing over him. He could tell what the other was up against, so to say. All he did was stay silent while Gray and Natsu cheered for Gildarts in the distance.

"You go get that guy!" Natsu cheered.

"Yeah, let's go!" Gray exclaimed.

Wendy scooted away while holding Carla. "They're really into this."

"Well you can't exactly blame them." Carla said. "After all, they probably aren't too fond of Craig and what he's been through."

"Yeah…" She looked at Craig, looking with worry. "But don't you feel sorry for him sometimes?"

"I do. But right now, the better question to ask is who we should be sorry for when this is all over."

The anticipation was again going wild as Gildarts continued his path, stopping meters away from Craig as the latter was giving Gildarts a half-grin. However, Gildarts was looking chipper than before. "Well, looks like you made it." He said.

"Yeah, well I could be bugging Miss Booze-a-lot over there…" He looked back, earning cross arms and a sassy Cana grunt. "But if it gets her to shut up for five minutes, I'm all for it."

Gildarts laughed. "You're an interesting one."

"Thanks. I like to keep it that way."

Once again, Gildarts laughed. "You're just pulling my leg every time, you know that?" His laughter dialed down, his smile of determination fixated on Craig. "Alright, enough small talk. You ready?"

Craig was all set. He didn't look it, he never is, but no matter what, he never backs away from fights…unless otherwise. He has his own life to look after, and he looked after many others n the past. Children. Animals. What one could imagine. It's funny how if you doubt yourself you would look for answers even within pineapples, and yet in the heat of battle, a smiling face as a pink-haired girl he cared for vanished into thin air, she continued to chuckle and laugh down at him.

She was perky, and even in battle she thought of it all as fun and games. In a way, she was right. Like a game, a fight has a winner and loser. She always encouraged Craig to have fun doing what he loves, and even when he recalled her on that day, he smiled very wide with tears running down his face. Only today, no tears, but the memory of that sweet girl and the situation back then against a lethal opponent made his demeanor shift.

Gildarts and Cana saw the dark smirk on Craig's face. His look of seriousness shifted to a toothy smile, where he showed all his canines and his feral blue eyes. What he said back then, he spoke the exact same words: "Don't worry. I'll have the time of my life."

Gildarts was looking at Craig with growing shock. _'What's with this guy? What's with this sudden shift in demeanor?'_ As he looked at him further, Craig had a very bizarre appeal, one that made him almost blink in surprise. _'He's giving off some sort of pressure. Whatever he's planning, I think he means business. Guess I should oblige.'_

Likewise Gildarts smirked back. "Yeah, I'll have fun as well."

The atmosphere once again altered. A small wave of energy expelled into a shockwave that Gildarts unleashed. The pulse was visibly seen distorting a ripple that made Cana and everyone else become paralyzed. The wave of Magic Power that was being unleashed was beginning to make the ground vibrate, and everyone watching saw the looks that each one had. They were fixed on their own ideals, and no one could get in the way.

Natsu was standing up, looking excited. "Oh man! This is gonna be so sweet!"

"Yeah! Go, Gildarts!" Happy cheered.

The two stared at each other, the airspace around them shaking rapidly. And yet another moved a muscle. However, Nic's mind was racing exponentially. Sure his mind played contradictory games, but the deeper he thought about that small girl who he helped out of a bandit district by slaughtering them all, she wasn't at all fazed when she touched his blades and hands. She just smiled, like all the innocence and hope in the world was packed inside her body.

" _You're a fun person, you know that?"_ When he remembered her voice, he could remember how annoyed he was as he forgot about fun. The deaths and lives he stole were all he cared for, and yet the girl had pink hair and gave him a cheerful look every time.

" _I…don't have one. No one named me."_

The girl had no name, and as such, Craig could understand how that felt. He recalled his name after his memory, but nothing else. The fact she was born without a name was like one had no identity. As such, he gave a name of one some fallen people he knew of long ago.

"… _Ilia?" She tilted her head, giving Craig a questionable look before it turned to a smile. "Ilia…" Her smile widened. "Ilia. I like it!"_

No matter where they went, life was a game to her. She wasn't wrong. Everything could be a game, and it could be fun. It confused Craig, but playing simple games of "tag" and "Skip rope" and "Duck Duck goose" did in fact help him in fights, no matter how unorthodox. Even in her final moments before the last of her very Magic Power was being sapped, her excessive strength and belief that fun should be for everyone stung Craig's heart. His enemies lost a powerful foe, but at the cost of Ilia.

She literally faded in his arms, and she still smiled. He could still remember fondly of her big brown eyes.

" _Craiggy…don't be sad. It's okay…" As her body was growing translucent, she smiled with sincerity. "Because…I really did had fun. This was the best time I had, because I had somebody to lay with. It's never fun when it's alone. That's why I'll always make sure you have fun." The last of her body faded, much to Craig's frowning. A broken tool as he was, he tried his best to perk a smile. He did in fact have fun. It was fun playing all those childish games._

" _Now look at your playmates." Her voice said as she faded off. He did as told and looked them all dead in the eye. The remaining five enemies were giving him smug looks that turned cold when they saw Craig's growing smirk. "Smile wide, because you'll have fun!"_

 _Even as her sparkles lifted into the sky, her ethereal image was seen by Craig as a shadow cast over his eyes, the laughing, happy Ilia heading to a place where she could make many friends and have fun and games._

Craig's fists clutched, balling tight as he gave Gildarts a feral smirk. _'Maybe my life isn't in danger right now…but I'll make this game like others should be. Fun!'_

Gildarts smiled on as he saw Craig's hidden fire. "Alright kid, you can have the first-!"

Before he could make anymore syllables, there was a loud smashing sound, like a cannonball was fired. In a way, it did in fact strike, but for Gildarts, and it was in the form of a fist that smashed into the side of his face without any signs of warning. The impact was so swift and with so much might that it did in fact live up to Craig's Smash.

Everyone gaped their mouths in adulterated disbelief at the first blow dealt without warning. Natsu and Erza's eyes widened when they saw the blow dealt, and Cana's heart hitched when she saw that Gildarts was already dealt with a powerful blow. The energy was so ecstatic that all watched as Gildarts went hurdling with a small spiral across the ground, his head hitting the ground with a booming thud.

As dust cleared away, everyone was in a complete loss. They all were in so deep of shock that they didn't even get to see the serious look on Craig returning, yet inside there was a hidden satisfaction as his blow knocked sense into his foe.

At the end of an uneven trail, Gildarts's eyes opened and he managed to stand with a groan. When he finally caught on, his cheek enflamed with pain. He grunted and got back up. "What the…?!" He winced as he turned towards Craig. "Damn, that actually hurt!"

"That's the point of a punch." Craig retorted. "Now you can either complain or show me what you got."

On his feet, Gildarts let go of his swelling cheek and frowned. "Alright." Stepping forward, he went lunging, his Crush Magic making where he stood before embedded with diced pavement. He sprung forth and reeled his fist back, embedding Crash Magic into the making. With a loud battlecry, he reeled forward.

At the same time, Craig tapped a foot against his blood red sword's sheath, forcing it to twirl out of said sheath and caught it without glancing away from Gildarts. As Gildarts' fist closed in, Craig's blood red sword came downwards in a horrendous chop.

 _ **CLANG**_

A massive shockwave went everywhere as the tip of the sword meet Gildarts' Crjsh Magic fist. The strong winds ripped through the ground and area again, making the atmosphere tremble. The winds even went up to everyone watching.

Lucy hurriedly held down her skirt, and Natsu and Gray stepped back as the energy excelled past them. Everyone continued to glare on as Gildarts and Craig were in the dead center, looking sharp as they both smirked. As winds dialed down, Gildarts' gauntlet was pitting against Craig's sword's tip, both moving back and forth to overpower the other.

"I gotta say…that's a damn good sword right there." Gildarts grunted. His compliment was met with Craig sneering as he jutted deeper, managing to make his side stronger. It was enough to make Gildarts lose a few inches from footing.

"Not too bad yourself, but save the flattery for afterwards!" With his left hand still available, Craig reached for Gildarts, shocking the Crush Mage as his face was grabbed. Their stalemate drawn to a close when Craig pivoted while holding the face and head, turning and yelled out as he plunged Gildarts into the ground with a loud boom.

On the ground with the hand still on his face, Gildarts barely caught the sight of Craig's blood red sword's tip brought back for a shoot to kill motion down for him.

" **Humming Pointer!** "

As the sword's tip was coming down, Gildarts had to act fast. His hands gripped the ground beneath, causing a bright flash. In the next instance, the ground beneath both caved in, creating a crater with another shockwaves running through the area. The crater created drew Gildarts in while it threw Craig off.

' _He shattered the ground beneath to cushion the blow!'_ Happy saw.

Landing on a knee and immediately standing, Craig looked forward to see Gildarts lunging at him. With his fist reeled back, he punched forward and hollered. This time, Craig leaned to the side and dodged. Gildarts repeatedly punched to no end, his Crash Magic in every fist. No matter what, Craig just kept dodging left and right with a serious expression on his face.

He was circling around, not bothering to lean back and away like many would do. He kept circling and avoiding volleys. He was beginning to wear Gildarts out, and the man was catching on.

Finally changing up things, he threw a punch, which Craig dodged by moving to the side. He then threw a sidekick, which went barreling for Craig. Without any need to dodge this time, Craig also pulled out a trick, or in this case, sword.

He used the flat edge of the blood red sword and blocked Gildarts foot, locking it in place. Gildarts found himself grunting as Craig showed a serious face still, but at the same time smirking. They continued the standoff, but Craig craned his head, opening his jaws to reveal all his sharp teeth.

"What?" Gildarts gasped.

Without bother, Craig went down and snapped his jaws on Gildarts' leg. The sharp fangs and prehistoric jaw power bent itself into his bone, causing Gildarts to gagged in deep shock.

Cana's eyes widened as she saw the attack Craig pulled. It was brutal, just like his life. "Gildarts!" She gasped.

Gildarts could already feel blood bleeding out as Craig kept his jaws fixed on him. He snarled as he craned his head down swiftly and around. He harshly yanked Gildarts, bringing him back down beneath Craig's feet yet again with a grunt, sending a shock through the man's back, again making him gag.

"Whoa…now this is serious." Happy murmured.

"Yeah, is Craig really putting Gildarts on the defensive?" Natsu couldn't believe it.

"Man, this is getting bad for the old man. He's gotta find a new trick and quick." Gray inspected.

Erza and Laxus both looked on as they saw the battle unfold. The level of power that Craig was using was as every big of serious as could be, just like against them.

On the ground, Gildarts looked up, staring at Craig's feral gaze. He had this vile gaze, something that made him almost look psychotic. "Man…and here I thought your sword was trouble…" He strained. "And now you have sharp teeth?"

Craig glared down, but he also saw a smirk. His eyes widened when he knew he had to get off, and fast.

" **All Crush!** "

In a hurry, Craig tumbled over Gildarts' body as a white explosion flared from where he originally was. The shockwaves of the massive blast diced everything apart, sending greater waves of flashing winds that caught him. He went tumbling through the air until he straightened out. Within the dome-like white light's force expelling dust, he drew his sword down to anchor him. It made a deep trail into the earth and it continued several feet until Craig's feet finally anchored him through the white flash's dissipation.

When it all was over, the white explosion was gone, revealing leveled area and Gildarts slouching up. As dust cleared around him. He looked at Craig with a half-grin, his mood shifting slightly. His need to impress was over. And Craig shared a similar look.

The ground all around the park was covered in dirt, completely leveled from the spell cast. Fortunately the tree still stood.

"You're one messed up guy, you know that?" Gildarts insinuated.

"I get that quite often." Craig said.

"Using not only swords, you're not half-bad when it comes to putting someone in the dirt. You gave me quite the shock there a couple times. Hell I can't even tell if my right arm works." Proving his point, Gildarts raised his right arm, revealing the cracked gauntlet that was from Craig's previous insidious blow.

Craig ignored Gildarts compliments, refusing to go wayward from what he intended – fighting. Rather than speak, Craig allowed his actions to follow as he began to reach for behind.

"Hm?"

Gildarts and everyone watched as they saw Craig reaching for familiar pieces of equipment he carried. _'He's gonna use it?'_ Erza inquired, keeping steady focus on the battle.

Cana's eyes widened as her conflicted mind raced yet again. She was more intent on Gildarts than the brawl itself. When she saw Craig reaching back, her shock arose. _'Is he…? No, not against him!'_

"You got more tricks up those sleeves, pal?" Gildarts mused.

In a flash, Craig had all his blades out. Blood red, dark red, and the golden double-bladed sword were all in their rightful positions. He was set to strike, and he growled at Gildarts with fury.

"Haven't seen anything like that before." Gildarts admitted. "What do you call that?"

"I call it 'shutting that mouth you keep running'!" Speaking of which, Craig crouched and went springing at Gildarts, taking one large stride after the other.

Gildarts didn't hesitate either as Craig once again badmouthed him. Half-grinning, the middle-aged mage reached out, unleashing a diced web of light that was his Crash Magic. As the net drew closer, Craig's eyes sharpened, and he pivoted and turned his head and right arm, slashing through the magic like it was nothing.

"The hell?!" Natsu roared.

"Even through Gildarts' Crash Magic?!" Happy shrieked.

Erza was in shock of her own, but at the same time, she had an understanding. She remembered the chi attack Craig used before. _'He can cut through anything, even magic if he tried hard enough. No, that can't just be the reason. There must be something behind his tricks that we just can't see. Crash Magic destroys everything, so how did Craig cut through something that destroys?'_

"You think you're crafty!" Gildarts reached his arm out for the umpteenth time. Volley after volley, he unleashed Crush Magic nets that went at Craig as he kept going. The mentioned darted right for the nets, slicing into them and dissipating their energy. He jumped, this time dodging a net that diced into the ground beneath him. In the air, with several more coming for him, he twirled his sharp blades while twisting and pivoting. Net after net was sliced and nullified as his savage swordplay cut into destruction. After a set amount of volleys blocked with twirls, he pivoted and slashed deep into another one diagonally, slicing it directly in half and landed in a crouched position. Still under fire, he went blitzing ahead for Gildarts, the nets of Crush Magic all coming at him still. Another one came for him, and he used the left side of the mouth blade and slashed with the many others.

He just kept going, slashing as some nets' edging was grazing bits of his cheeks and shoulders. It was making blood trails form, and a few sliced net ends grazed his shin leg weights, making permeated marks on their sides and chipping off superficial areas. However, he ignored it all and made one more jump over a net, managing to at last get in front of Gildarts.

He twisted his body, his blades flowing with his spin as he passed Gildarts.

" **Spiral Dragon Slice!** "

He posed in a crouched slash formation as Gildarts yelled out behind him. His magic was sliced up, and yet it still reached his body. It hammered him hard as he yelled out in pain with the blood from his body.

Cana gasped in deep shock.

Elfman looked on with crossed arms, inspecting the battle. "Craig's swordplay was enough to destroy a dragon the size of a mountain. I should've figured Crush Magic nets would've done anything."

"Magic that destroys, and a man who can cut anything." Freed evaluated.

"Man, Gildarts was completely off guard there!" Gray exclaimed.

"Is he okay?" Wendy worried.

Gildarts lurched forward and caught his footing. He labored some, taking deep breaths as he tried to cover the deep cuts that spiraled into his body. He panted to no end, and looked over his shoulder to give Craig tired glares. "You bastard." He sneered.

Craig didn't move for a moment as he continued looking behind Gildarts. After a second, he turned his head, swinging his mouth blade with him. The blade closed in on Gildarts, shocking the mage. He barely leaped forward and slid along the ground, making dust flare on either side.

Managing to find ground, Gildarts clutched his cracked gauntlet. "You're really pissing me off, pal! **All Crush!** "

A cross-shaped blast of Crush Magic embedded around Craig. In a hurry, he jumped away in time to evade the airspace that was disintegrated in the blast. The blast wave itself rumbled through the area, making dust and shockwaves dissipate, and yet Craig landed on a knee. Within that white blast wave, another bright net diced straight through it. The Crush Magic split apart, and Craig's eyes widened when another net came for him – this one being thinner in compounds.

And unfortunately for him, even when he crossed his blades to block, it hit him.

"It hit!" Evergreen gasped.

"Oh man! Craig!" Happy shrieked.

The net pattern embedded itself into Craig, making him snarl and lurch as his body succumbed to the net. In a bright flash, everything for everyone went down under.

Cana looked ahead, startled beyond words at what she was witnessing. She had no words. What she saw only made her blink.

With his hand still stretched out, Gildarts smirked. "You kinda had me there, but so did it. All those nets that I fired, people confuse that with my Crush Magic, when really it was Disassembly Magic."

True to what he said, scattered all around, there were many Craig. The numbers could very well be a hundred but the price was that each Craig was no bigger than the size of a fist. One could've mistaken little chibi versions if they wanted to, but they all looked at each other, backing away and bumping into the other, startled.

"Have you seen this kind of magic before? It's Disassembly Magic, it breaks the target into tiny pieces. Don't worry, you'll go back to normal in a bit, but how do you like it? Not bad, huh?" Gildarts couldn't help but snicker at his own advantage. "You weren't too bad."

"Uh, Gildarts?" Cana inquired.

Gildarts turned towards her. "Yeah, what is it?"

Cana showed an uneasy look. "Look." She pointed ahead in a deadpan manner. Gildarts followed, turning back towards the many mini Craig army. What he saw, it only made him uneasy.

The way the Craig all looked at each other, they realized they had strength in numbers. They all saw their size, but they still had many traits to grow off of. The many Craig sheathed their blades, all of them looking back up to Gildarts with each having feral eyes. They all looked at him like he was their next meal.

Gildarts raised a brow. "Uh…"

Gajeel looked unnerved. "Okay, the hell's his problem."

"I do believe Craig has turned this around." Pantherlily said. "Even though minimized, Craig still has power…and then there's his gifted traits."

All the mini Craig opened their mouths, hissing at Gildarts. The way they sound, it was like Velociraptors. A pack that hunts as such. And they all knew how to make Gildarts _bleed_ for mercy.

The Crush Mage backed away. "Hey, what are you guys…!"

The head Craig let out a loud shriek to rival a crying raptor. All their primal instincts taking over, the miniature Craig all ran very much like Velociraptor, swift strides all aiming for Gildarts. As they closed in, the man realized his fault. They all closed in, taking high jumps and latched onto his calves and shins, with many more to jump.

"GAH!" Gildarts felt hundreds of tiny, razor-sharp teeth edge into his leg – even his prosthetic one. They nipped and tore into him like piranhas, having a frenzy. All Gildarts did was try and swat them off, but when he tried to get them, only more latched onto his hand and arm. Almost instantly pain fared as they bit straight into his skin.

Everyone was starting to have a panic attack. Craig used Gildarts' magic against him, and as it turned out, it was in his favor. Hell was breaking loose for him, and his body suffered the price. They all watched as the mini Craig made it to the head and neck, sinking their fangs into him and hearing him wail and struggle. It was a profuse effort, and some looked away as blood seeped all over Gildarts.

"What the hell is Craig doing?!" Natsu roared. "Is he seriously trying to kill the guy?!"

"That's just messed up." Lucy paled and shivered in place.

Wendy covered her mouth, eyes dilating as Craig bit his hundreds of teeth into Gildarts, ignoring the struggling and screams as he showed his bloody spirit. It was terrifying.

Gildarts was feeling many tears and rips into his bare skin. It was unbearable. The many Craig shrieked as some hissed beneath his footing and the few held his feet down, even just one's strength overwhelming as Gildarts was feeling his weight go under.

"GAAAH!" More blood spilled, and he wasn't taking it anymore.

Cana was looking at Gildarts, seeing the man suffer. "Craig…" She bit her bottom lip. "Gildarts…"

Another mini Craig looked at Cana, seeing the worried look n her face. As painful as it was to watch, he only growled weakly in retort. But at the same time, he saw that she didn't want to see a guildmate possibly perish.

"Alright! Enough!" With a swiping motion with many Craig dangling with teeth embedded, Gildart's fingertips glowed. "No more army for you!"

All the mini Craig hissed as they were all yanked by an invisible force off Gildarts. To much of his relief, the many Craig were converging into a center, and in a puff of smoke, the actual Craig appeared in midair above Gildarts, a fist clutched.

The fist was reeled back, and Gildarts' eyes widened in shock. _'No!'_

" **Smash!** "

Craig used the midair converge to his advantage, sending his fist to sunder straight down on Gildarts' head. The knuckles and muscles sent him straight into the ground, and many could've heard bones crush. Many hearts stopped and some flinched in shock as the force made a small crater.

The rumble was like a clap of thunder, and all watched as Craig landed with a hard thud on his two feet. Though scratched up in some places, he glowered down at Gildarts from a few meters away.

Cana was wide-eyed with sheer shock. "…"

Craig frowned down as Gildarts was in a struggle. The man was trying hard to get up, but his body had blood loss, not to mention the few concussions from the blows to the head he was hit with. As much as he tried, he was slow in getting up.

"I…I didn't think my Disassembly Magic could mess up that bad." He panted. He coughed, but was able to stand on his two feet eventually. He stood tall with fists by his side. The way he looked at Craig, he looked dead serious. All the formality he had for him was gone.

"You've turned things around pretty damn fast there. I'm impressed. But you know I'm gonna have to see an epidermis when this is all over."

"Can that crap." Craig said. "There's always a price to be paid for everything. If you didn't realize who you were up against until now, then your opponent will use that, and they'll turn your power against you." He stepped up, making the ground churn beneath his stomp. "I don't threaten. I go for the strike. That's the difference between us."

It was true. Craig isn't the keen type to threats. When fighting, he always had actions display his thoughts. He could unleash hell and back and say little. Sometimes it was best to be quiet and let threats stay unsaid through actions.

Coincidentally, Gildarts smirked. "Is that right?"

Craig's facial expression didn't change.

"I had a feeling you were that type of guy. True, I may have been screwing around, but I see where you're coming from now. I don't know what your deal is always trying to treat fights as survival…" The ground beneath began to tremble, a light anti-gravity field beginning to churn and distort the area all around.

Natsu's eyes widened.

"This pressure…" Happy murmured.

The air around Gildarts began to roar, a white aura beginning to encompass his body. "But if you want my full power, get ready!"

All of Magnolia was shaking, many of the spectators around the park were feeling their nerves crawl. They all backed away, and some evacuated as shockwaves and powerful surges of energy were flaring. A white pillar of pure Magic Power enveloped Gildarts. The energy was so heavy in energy that Fairy Tail's eyes were widening, some were unable to keep their composure.

Lucy and Wendy were holding onto the other, petrified in sheer fear. Erza looked with deep shock, and Natsu and Gray and Gajeel were all gawking as they were feeling one thing in common: Fear. The sheer level of Magic Power that was being unleashed was making hearts beat, and Cana was staring from afar, her glare starting to filate as she saw Gildarts show off his Magic Power.

Facing a white pillar of sheer energy, the ground beneath Craig shuddered as it sounded like a jet was pulsing through his ear canals. He was wide-eyed with lips parted meekly. As he stared at Gildarts, he saw his silhouette inside the pillar, and a pair of red eyes. It was most disturbing, yet his heart raced.

He could feel it, the blood pumping through the inside of his body. The energy he was felling. The power. The figure. As he looked at Gildarts and all the Magic Power he was unleashing, his mind was racing at so many milliseconds. He was stuck in place, yet he was glaring at one thing in particular: The eyes. When Craig looked at Gildarts, he was seeing his eyes. They were of power, and of absolute. They were of intimidation.

Craig has seen this glare before from hundreds of battled in the past, and frankly…this one had just as much of an impact as any other anymore.

Shadows covered his eyes, his lips forming a frown as strong winds continued to run through the park. Sheer magic no one would ever dream of, and yet Craig took one small step after the other, remaining calm.

"Wh…what is that fool thinking?!" Carla exasperated.

"Craig! What are you doing?!" Happy panicked.

"Is he really gonna take on that Magic Power?" Lucy questioned.

Makarov stared down at the sight, his own eyes widened as he saw Craig walk ahead.

Eventually, Craig found his way in front of Gildarts and the pillar of sheer Magic Power. Facing 100% of Gildarts' power, Craig still had his expression shrouded as he looked at Gildarts. He continued to glare down at Craig, seeing that his show of level difference was out of this world.

Within the pillar's rampaging sound, to Craig, it all grew silent as the many battles and enemies he's faced flashed inside his head. The many faces of those depended on him, it was all there.

Gildarts was expecting him to see the level difference, but then the most shocking thing happened. A hand reached straight through, choking Gildarts by the cloak. The Magic Power he gave off was instantly shut off and he was picked up an inch off the ground. Craig held Gildarts with a tight grip and pebbles fell all around. The sheer force unleashed, and it was all for no show.

Gildarts looked down at Craig, seeing the shadows over his eyes dissipating. What he saw, it made his own eyes widen. _'What…?'_

Craig's blue eyes glared monstrous daggers. The sclera were deep, crisp, sharp, and venomous. It was like looking at the face of a devil. Worse than that even. What Gildarts stared at was making his own heart palpitate with shock an awe. Craig, in his own way, was giving a glare of primeval. This was the true face of fear, a face who shoots not to threaten, but to kill. This was what Gildarts saw for the first time.

"You _dumbass!_ " With all his might, Craig lifted Gildarts off the ground, and gave a loud, prehistoric shout as he plunged Gildarts into the ground. The land beneath shuddered as a small crater was made beneath Gildarts' back. All that Magic Power Gildarts' gave off was on one shockwaves, sending a wind everywhere, leaving everyone else to cover up, at least the spectators. For Fairy Tail, their entire world went dead silent.

No one said anything. What could they say? Their most powerful mage's Magic Power level was staggering, and yet it wasn't enough to intimidate Craig. Natsu was petrified, and Erza was nearly left stiff. Makarov was dumbfounded when the sheer thrill of combat and ambition Craig had trounced all that.

"Im…possible…" The old man murmured.

Gildarts laid gasping as he stared up at the clouds. He looked like he was seeing a ghost. His ears rang as the clouds overhead looked to see still. His body was numb, but at the same time, he felt nothing but pain.

"Yeah, you have some Magic Power alright." Craig's voice made Gildarts look at him. He was a few feet away, glowering down with that same violent gaze. "But you know what…I've felt worse. I can get on my knees and beg, but there are those who won't show remorse. It may not matter to you, and to be frank, I don't give a remote damn of what you think or how you act. I'm not a kid. To you, I may as well be a monster…" He narrowed his eyes, his sharpened look sending a shiver down Gildarts' spine. "And I'll use every bit of what I embrace of myself to take down whoever stands in my way."

Gildarts was staring up, disbelief surmounting him. He knew of fear, and he felt it before, but not like this. The more he looked at Craig, the more he wanted to challenge that fear. His teeth gritted, and he struggled to stand.

Finally standing, Gildarts was outlined in a white aura once more. He was hunched over, giving his own frown. "…okay…I get your mail now." He gave Craig a dull glare, his heartbeat starting to quicken as his own pupils dilated. "So then let's see whose ideals are stronger!"

"Come on!" Craig yelled with a bloodthirsty smirk.

Gildarts had it with Craig being anything like a comrade, yet he knew his sense of pain. Of belonging. His Magic Power encompassed his body as he and Craig bolted for the other. Craig took heavy strides, head hunched downwards and striding heavily like a dinosaur. He opened his mouth exerting a massive roar that made Gildarts' heart vibrate. It was ecstatic.

Gildarts pulled a fist back and unleashed it. He punched, while Craig did the same. Craig uppercut and Gildarts punched him square in the stomach. Both reacted with Craig spatting blood and Gildarts gaging. Instantly, both recovered and looked at the other, eyes glaring down heavily at one another.

"I'm not done!"

"Bring it ya bastard!"

Their hands connected, trying to force back the other in an almighty push away contest. A game Craig dared not lose. Both their muscles pulsed with adrenaline, and yet Craig's were still smaller, but completely solid. He snarled with a deranged beast, having adrenaline overtake.

"Craig! Gildarts!" Cana exclaimed.

Craig bellowed menacingly, all his teeth showing. With all his might, he shoved Gildarts' fists to the side, revealing back his own fist yet again. " **Smash!** " He unleashed a blistering punch that socked Gildarts's cheek. The impact was instantly recovered by him and he glared down at Craig and embedded Crush Magic into his fist. He punched Craig in the face as well, creating a powerful blow that nearly broke the jaw and cheek bones inside. However, Craig still didn't waver despite the numbing on that side.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!"

It was a beef match, and neither would want to lose. Punch after punch, it was one bone cracked after another. It was all tearing apart, both body and soul. It was nothing but two men with their own motivations; one who protects and one whose goals are for not just himself but for the dearest who knew he had potential. Craig dug deep all this time for himself and them. This was his point to get across. Gildarts wasn't the only one who had friends, even though Craig's aren't alive.

Blow after blow was dealt, and blood spilled from the sides of their heads as they clashed. Their heads collided and retracted almost instantly, and instead they pulsed volleys and blows into their faces and into the stomachs. The ground was literally shaking from their tremendous force.

Everyone watching was feeling their appetites go south. They were all paling, and some were trembling. Gildarts was unleashing all his Magic Power, and Craig still fought back.

"This is crazy!" Lisanna shrieked.

"Crazy?! It's madness!" Laki exclaimed.

"Oui!" Reedus agreed, though the next blow he saw almost made him stumble.

Fists past the other, and Craig and Gildarts connected once more with the other's face. Neither side budged as they continued having their fists connect to the other's face. Together, their eyes locked onto the other once more, their teeth showing.

Both backed away as their stalemate ceased. Both were panting profusely, and it was clear they suffered greatly. Each was a bleeding, bruised mess. Gildarts had blood and bite marks everywhere, his cape completely destroyed. He panted with blood on the side of his lips and head. His face had bruises that ran deep, and yet Craig was no different.

His own ribs and stomach were hurt bad, as opposed to the fact he could barely feel breath through the neck. He had so many bruises on the chin, cheeks, and blood ran from the side of his face. He was a heaping mess; both were ready to finish it.

Gildarts brought his fist back, letting magic surge into the bare fist, the gauntlet having been destroyed a long time ago. Meanwhile, Craig took his own step back and closed his eyes. He relaxed, ignoring the pain when he breathed in and out due to broken ribs. His body pictured the magical energy running around him, and he converted the chi as he moved his hand back and forth in a flowing manner. In a circular motion, the fist clutched, having chi centered.

" **Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean!** "

" **SMASH!** "

At the same time, both attacks embedded in their respective energies, both fists collided in the abdominal regions of either side. The earth beneath them was struck with a powerful magnitude and shockwaves went everywhere as both Craig and Gildarts gagged as all the air and oxygen left their bodies. At the same time, both soared in opposite directions at incredible speeds. Each went far away, passing everyone as the force sent both Gildarts and Craig over the streets and Craig smashing into a glass window and Gildarts into a brick wall. The earth continued to shake as everyone cleared out, many people hollowing out more space as their battle continued to unfold.

Fairy Tail was in exasperated awe as Craig and Gildarts were full on going at it, and as dust cleared, everyone was wondering what happened.

"Who won?!" Happy panicked.

From Gildarts' pile of brick, the red rock completely gave in. It all crushed to oblivion by a bright light, the energy exploding as Gildarts was slouching up, a streaming white energy seeping. The earth vibrated intensely as Gildarts labored in breath, his abdomen having a huge bruise on it.

As he stared ahead, his gaze was dizzy. He saw that behind the glass window, nothing was moving. "Did that…do it?"

A few seconds passed, and materials from wood to boxes diced apart in a split second. The pieces scattered as Craig emerged from the window with his mouth blade in his mouth, cuts cover him from hitting the glass, but not enough to keep him down.

Ignoring the glass embedded in his back, Craig swung his head back with the blade. When he went forward, he flung the blade itself forward, sending it flying and spinning at Gildarts like a Mach shuriken. It raced with all the momentum Craig gave, ripping into the air.

As the spinning blade closed in, Gildarts' body flared in more of his Magic Power and he brought the same fist back. He punched forward, meeting the spinning double blade in the middle. A massive white explosion erupted upon impact, making a blinding flare so massive that everyone had to cover up.

As the blade went spiraling upwards, the light faded, revealing Craig already in front and low with his bloody, bruised, clutched fist set.

" **Soaring Pain!** "

He jumped into the air, giving Gildarts an uppercut.

" **Smash!** "

He came down next, crashing his fist into the top of his head next. The shock made Gildarts recoil back with a hefty gag, but he opened his eyes once more, unwilling to give in. He embedded Crush Magic into his fist from the close range, striking Craig once more, but not without the recipient putting up his arms to block. The attack was absorbed by the bruised arms, but the pain and impact itself sent Craig flying, making his lurch.

He landed on his feet, sliding back several feet with blood dripping.

Gildarts couldn't let up. He pressed on, embedding his fists in his Crush Magic. He lunged ahead with a scowl at Craig. Recovering, Craig saw Gildarts incoming and caught his double mouth blade. In a blink of an eye, he sheathed it and went barreling towards Gildarts.

Once again, the two got caught in a high-speed beef match. This time, their fists were parrying. They moved fast and with so much force. Neither was giving an inch as they were – in a twisted way – in a game of their own. The thrill of possibly falling. The blood spilling. Gildarts was seeing it in his eyes, the kind of fun, the kind of games and adrenaline rushes Craig had to endure.

Laxus was at a loss for words. He never saw a match like this. It was making his nerves crawl. He stayed absolutely silent as he and everyone felt the immense charge of power Gildarts was making in his next attack.

With his fist back, Gildarts embedded Crush Magic, which was becoming visible. He screamed aloud, channeling what he could into the attack.

Craig's fingers twitched. _'Now!'_

" **Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Absolute Heaven!** "

Gildarts' fist was enveloped inexplosive energy, and yet Craig's eyes dilated as he moved his arms around. Gildarts' attack smashed into the ground, channeling explosive white energy that rattled and shook up Magnolia with intense fury. All of Fairy Tail gasped as a great energy field erupted and tore open the earth within South Gate Park.

No one had the guts to even speak. They were all flabbergasted as the attack was discharging magic everywhere.

"…wh-what's going on?!" Bisca panicked.

"The hell!" Gajeel yelled.

As the energy exploded, Cana was utterly speechless. She was staring at the battle like it was a ghost battling another ghost. She knew dragons and dinosaurs were one thing, but this was another. This was yet again brutally at its finest.

Gildarts glared ahead, the exploding energy surging still and his intense vibe weakening. _'That did it.'_

As the white explosions were still enveloping everything, the energy was beginning to stir. It was spinning.

' _What…?'_

All the white energy he expelled with Crush Magic was swirling into a hemisphere, which was compressed and continuing to do so. All the ounces of white magic that was expelled was being circulated into a hemisphere of compressed power in Craig's hands. His own attire was in shambles, and he was looking more than beat up, but he glared ahead with no signs of giving up. The aura roared as he pressed and moved his hands in various motions around the compression point. Earth shook as Craig glared at Gildarts with a violent look, yet determined no less.

"I…Impossible. He…he's absorbing my attack…?" He was out of this world, and as Gildarts looked at him further, he saw the hardships he had to overcome. Truly, he knew what he faced. Craig was a beast of his own right.

Craig screamed out loud as he brought his hands and all the compressed explosive energy forward.

" **Energy Arts – Bide Exploder!** "

His arms went straight at Gildarts from the close range. The compressed beam finally unleashed in what was a bright flash, followed by a menacing, roaring energy eruption of explosive white. Gildarts was practically close-range - point blank! The attack enveloped him in full, his own power was turned against him in a voluminous and still expanding blast that ripped straight through South Gate Park, and through the crowd as they all cleared way. The attack expanded and blitzed into Magnolia, tearing straight ahead into the streets and eradicating remnants of concrete off the ground. Buildings nearby were chipped away, and some were mowed over completely.

The grand beam that enveloped Gildarts sent shockwaves throughout the entire city. Everything was blown over and sent to sunder. It was all ripped apart, just like the battle of dragons and dinosaurs. Shockwaves flashed and explosions embodies the airspace. Many covered their ears while some barely held their ground. They all screamed and yelled as Gildarts was blown back far away.

After what appeared to be an eternity of shockwaves and ground ripping to shreds, the explosive energy released finally gave in. All the dust and rock in the area finally settled.

Master coughed as he tried catching his breath. "Is *cough* everyone alright?"

Getting up, Natsu rubbed his head. "Uuuugh…yeah…I think." His eyes widened when he looked around. "Happy? Erza?"

"Here." Happy groaned, facedown with a paw in the air.

Erza got up from nearby, looking over towards him. "Yes, I'm okay. Thank you."

Gray rubbed the back of his head. "Crap. I'm gonna feel that in the morning."

"What was that?" Mirajane asked.

Gajeel got up, eyes widening. "That move, it's the same one that he used from before."

"You mean he seriously just turned all of Gildarts' power right back at him?" Max questioned.

With the mention of the name, Cana was brought back around. She gasped as she looked ahead, her eyes opening wide as she looked back at Craig. She saw dust clear around him, and he was facing where Gildarts was, her own lips parted in deep shock.

Macao and Wakaba both looked ahead, unable to comprehend what they saw.

At the end of what appeared to be a long trail, the dust revealed Gildarts – still standing. He had a hazy gaze, his entire body almost unrecognizable. He smirked at Craig, making the teen snarl.

"You're good…" Gildarts went wobbly, slowly falling over. "Too good…" With a loud thud, he went face first into the deep trail embedded into the ground.

Despite swollen and bruised, Craig flashed his own weak smirk. "Yeah, you weren't so bad yourself…" He murmured. Even afterwards, he was standing tall and proud. It was clear who won.

Everyone who watched and cut away from the battle had a long time to understand and process what happened. Some gaped their mouths, and some were petrified in sheer horror.

Makarov stared with shock. "It can't be…"

"What…happened?" Mirajane exasperated.

Gajeel was completely bewildered. "You've gotta be joking."

Laxus and Erza were dumbfounded. They knew Craig was able to beat them, but that was a seriously intense match. Even now, Craig was bleeding, and he was still kicking on his two feet. He was wounded, and yet after glass in his back, bones broken, swollen, bruised, and need of possible emergency care, he was standing.

Cana was still at a loss for words. She stared ahead, fixated on what happened. "You…"

Craig craned his head high and exerted a mighty, vibrant roar. The roar went far and wide, victory assured as Craig declared all throughout the town that he was the head honcho. Some citizens freaked out, but a majority all cheered in deep respect. Many clapped for the most gratifying match they were able to bear witness to. They were flabbergasted, and yet accepting.

Natsu was up on his feet, eyes wide and blinking. "No…way…" For the umpteenth time now, someone he looked up to was taken down by Craig. The Dragon Slayer was at a loss for words, and he couldn't begin to fathom how or why. Igneel, Erza, Laxus, and a Tahungadon…what kind of strength was needed for Craig to take down Gildarts that he didn't have?

"Craig beat Gildarts?!" Bickslow exclaimed.

"Now that's just crazy!" Evergreen added.

"The Ace of Fairy Tail falls before him now." Freed evaluated.

Cana continued to look at Craig with an unemotional gaze. She could see he was still standing, obviously, and yet something was off. Craig continued to pant, but every now and again, he'd cough up blood. He looked dizzy. "Cranky…" She saw him stumble to a knee. She hurried over. "Cranky!"

Exhaling, Craig was relaxing. Every labored, strained breath ached his entire body. He felt like crap. He couldn't even tell anymore which parts of his anatomy were enflamed or not. Despite the pain he felt, he saw a lock of brown hair he recognized. He looked over, his hazy vision seeing brown. He smirked.

"Brownie."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I-!" A gag went up his throat. He turned away as blood again seeped from his mouth.

"Don't move. Your organs and bones must've been crushed." She urged.

"Yeah? Well what about Gildarts?" Gray insinuated.

Makarov walked on over, giving a serious look at Craig. When he saw the countless damage points blown, he looked at Gildarts laying meters away with the same amount of pain, if not more. With a grievous sigh, he hung his head low.

"What a battle indeed, but at what cost?" He questioned.

Craig narrowed his eyes, looking away. "My point exactly." He winced.

Makarov turned towards him. "I suppose some lessons are best learned the hard way, but for now, let's get Porlyusica to fix the two of you up now, shall we?"

Lucy went wide-eyed. "Hey, yeah! Porlyusica can fix them up!"

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

Macao and Wakaba supported Gildarts the best they could. They frowned as they had the older man on their shoulders with his head down. "Well we don't have a lot of time." Macao warned.

Makarov nodded. "Then let's get going."

Everyone around the facility evacuated. Many hurried to get supplies for any repairs needed, and some readied the repair bills. They all scattered, and Makarov was just grieving for what was to come. He just soldiered on while everyone did what they could and ushered Craig and Gildarts to Porlyusica.

With Craig barely able-bodied, he remained silent as Cana supported him. She frowned as she looked ahead past everyone to stare at Gildarts' destroyed cloak. He was a mess. It saddened her, and she only lowered her head in guilt.

Seeing the look on her face, Craig's eyes were half-open and processed the grief. He knew she seemed sad, but as much as he wanted to know and help, he had his own injuries to deal with. He would have to wait to know, at least for now.

* * *

 **Long time no see guys! So sorry that it had taken an extremely long time to finally get yet another update in, but I am officially back to this story, for good this time! I just finished the sequel to my OCxErza crossover story** _ **A Contender's Bonds**_ **, so with that out of the way, I can finally get to wrapping up this story! I am hoping, if by happenstance, I could get it done by the end of December. That is my goal. But for now, I hope this chapter sufficed!**

 **I am very rusty on Craig's character since it's been awhile, so it's going to take some time for me to a handle on his demeanor once again. Like I said, it's been a very long while, so it's slow and steady until I get a grip on Craig once more. As always, review and hope you enjoyed.**


	47. Silence

The ceiling fan spun around like it had been for hours through the night. The room was black, and it was only because of the fan that the room was cool. Even so, that wasn't nearly enough to keep someone from sweating.

A hitch in Craig's breathing made his body lurch. He was struggling, his legs shifting beneath the covers like he was struggling. His face contorted in pain, his arms and legs shuddering like he was having a seizure. His inward panic made him snort and snap. His eyes bolted open and gasped loudly. He inhaled deeply, like he was almost drowning.

His limbs spazzed out for only a few more seconds before the pain surged. He hasped again and lurched back into his pillow. He stared wide-eyed at the ceiling continuously, lost in the void that was his noggin. His mind raced from another mournful, scorning, and exponentially bloodcurdling memory, and he was sweating so much that his sheets were needed to be washed.

He turned over, but a pull in his ribs said otherwise. A pain flared, and he yelped again as he tried to reach over, but his arm also felt like crap. This was the direct result of the fight from earlier.

Both Craig and Gildarts were in critical care, so much that Porlyusica and Wendy had to pool together their resources to help their internal organs. Their bones were snapped, especially in the ribs and the face, but ice from Gray settled the swelling. It was taking a lot of time for the wounds to heal, but Craig's entire upper body was like that of a mummy. He was surprised his wounds didn't bleed inwards with all his thrashing.

As he tried to catch his breath, he caught onto something…missing. He hasn't had another flashback of some gruesome enemy with some vendetta or philosophical aspect in awhile. It was usually among lines of him having happy times with…

He slowly turned his head, looking over to see that the spot beside him was vacant. There was no brown hair, nor humungous mounds he could've mistaken for cantaloupes. It was mothing but wrinkled bed sheets and darkness on the other end.

When he looked over in that direction, he didn't feel justified. He stared at the darkness, seeing only the face Cana made when she was down earlier. The way she looked, it made him unsound. He didn't know what was going on, but he noticed how she looked when she looked at Gildarts' fallen body. It was a heavy discomfort, yet even if it wasn't his business, his mind meddled with the thought. He didn't like it. He knew how to think of it, but couldn't. He was just too dazed, and too tired to do anything. He only looked up at the ceiling, his eyelids half open as he was unable to sleep after everything.

* * *

A foot wedged in a sandal tapped onto the step, slowly catapulting Cana forwards. She found herself on the doorstep to Craig's apartment, a bag of groceries hoisted on her shoulder. She frowned as she looked at the door, knowing what she might find.

Inserting the key, she opened the door and went inside. She entered without say and the door shut behind her. She took one more hefty sigh. Before venturing and finding noises of insidious chomping in the kitchen.

Entering, she saw Craig's back and bandages covered by a light green shirt. "Well, look who's up all of a sudden." She said as she passed him.

Craig grunted as he opened his mouth and continued to chow into scrambled eggs he made.

Cana plopped the groceries on the counter. "I'm a little surprised you actually came down the steps like that. Porlyusica said you shouldn't even be moving so hastily for a few days."

"Shut it." He muffled with closed chomps.

Cana began unpacking all the fruits and groceries she took the liberty to get, shrugging at Craig. "Oh well, at least you used those crutches, right?" She turned around, seeing that right beside Craig's chair were a pair of crutches that sat idly against him.

Craig rolled his eyes and just snarled behind her back. "Some proxy nurse you are. Weren't you supposed to be at my side at 'all times'?" He rebuffed.

"How was I supposed to know you chose to come down this early?"

"How was I supposed to know that you were this more annoying when taking care of me?"

Cana mumbled incoherently as Craig just went on with massive plate of eggs. She went and fixed herself up a little breakfast, at the expense of Craig's money he still had. It wasn't that giving crap would do, but it wasn't abnormal to justify why he couldn't try and keep himself useful around Cana. Of course he only did so because he knew better. She knew what was important…at least hopefully more so than alcohol. She was inscribed by Porlyusica to stay at Craig's side at all times until he is at least able-bodied to a degree. He wasn't fully active now, but she gave a couple good looks at him and saw he wasn't moving his bones too much. Wendy would've obliged to cover for Cana, but the lush countered saying only she could perhaps handle his behavior, which was a valid excuse.

Though they were still bonding, that was no excuse for last night.

Craig gave Cana a few good looks every now and again. Whether it was to her exaggerated assets or her own glare. He wasn't necessarily appreciating what Cana did last night up and disappearing like that, but then again, she wasn't there when he was sent home. _'Something's up with that chick, I know it.'_ He ate constantly, but his mind kept racing to Gildarts and Cana, back and forth. _'The way she stared at him…it was of belonging. Did something…?'_

Cana turned to see Craig's staring, making her own wonders explode. "What are you looking at?"

Craig glanced towards the window. "None of your business."

"I know you were thinking of something there."

"And what if I was?"

Cana narrowed her eyes at him once more. She let the matter pass over for the time being, but as she sipped her own tea, she was more contemptuous than ever. Ever since the full-scale battle yesterday, Craig was more observant than belittling. She thought it was because his ribs were shattered, and he couldn't speak, but details were far from her mind. Things were looking as usual between the two, but as of today, something seemed off.

There was an uncomfortable silence following their small rebuffing efforts. Craig glared down at his eggs as the plate was diminishing in quantity, showing not as much yellow as he thought he made. The taste of salt, pepper, cheese, and definitely egg was wedged into his noggin, but the taste faded as he continued thinking.

For the umpteenth time, rather than seeing his scowl, Cana saw the belittling thinking face of Craig. "Hey, is anyone there?"

"…how is he?"

Cana blinked in surprise. "Uh, what was that?"

"How's that guy? Gildarts? How is he?"

The question was as shocking as the fight itself. Cana wasn't sure what made him so intrigued, but he seemed piqued nonetheless. "Asking questions about people you deliberately hurt? Didn't think you'd ask such things." She played along.

"Just answer the damn question." He retorted.

Cana sighed. She knew Craig wasn't in the mood. "Alright, alright, if it'll keep you sane. His condition's stable at the moment. He's really no different from your own. Laki's acting as his caretaker, and Wendy's checking up on him periodically since he still hasn't fully healed. Bones and organs are still barely stable like your own. He'll be fine."

Craig stared down at his empty plate, staring at the embedded scraps of egg flakes lingering. "I see…"

The lush raised a brow, her own intentions finally reaching a breaking point. She leaned against the counter, giving Craig a rather leering stare as he got up from his seat. "Alright, what's biting your chain?"

Craig attempted to stand, but instantly felt a pull in his bones and muscles. They were still fresh and tender, and he winced as he bent over swift and quick to use his bare teeth to grab the side of the plate and got his crutches. It hurt, it really did, but he ignored the look Cana gave him and made it to the sink. There, he was as gentle as possible with setting the plate inside. It slid into the plate holder and he panted.

He passed her yet again, limping towards the living room. "Nothing." He muttered.

"I'm not buying that." She testified, following him.

Craig made it into the living room, where he gently sat himself down onto the couch and lid on his back. Thankfully the cushions were soft and tender to his liking. "Fine, guess you can buy me groceries and I'll pay ya for the troubles."

"Where do you think I was this morning?" She countered.

Craig turned his aching head away. "Damnit, I prefer it that you just use my funds. I hate being in debt like this, you know." Cana gently sat her rear end beside Craig's head. "And I also hate how close that fat ass of yours is to my face."

"Hilarious." Cana groaned. "Look, what's your deal? I'm here, yet you don't want me to do anything? What's the point? And what's with your attitude all of a sudden?"

"Why bother." He groggily snapped.

Cana's eyes widened.

"Why are maids hired? Why is slavery still a thing in some parts of the world? Why do rich always pay others to do their work? For the love of all things pissing me off, just hear me when I say I'd rather get things done myself. As far as I'm concerned, you're just a guest here. This is my place, and I'd rather have another spear plunge my guts than treat you like some maid asking to do everything for me. I'm not helpless you know…I don't treat people lower than me. That's not what friends do."

Cana was completely off guard by Craig's voice of reason. Granted, he was many things, and he wasn't so willing to admit things unless he truly meant it. He doesn't lie, just deflect. He meant what he said when he'd rather do his own dishes and use his own money for groceries than have Cana do it all. It was treating her like she were a servant, and that was something Craig utterly loathed about himself.

A hand brushed atop of his hair, fingers running through the slicked black locks. Craig closed his eyes and just went along with the small touch.

"You're just an idiot." Cana grinned.

"I know."

Whatever momentum and anger they usually had, it was easily resolved. That's how it worked between the two; it was just how it was. It wasn't anything wrong they did, but they preferred it that way. They bicker, then they playfully volley stuff at one another. It was all just a show of what long-lasting friends do.

While Craig did hold some inquiry as to where Cana was last night, he chose to postpone it for a more reasonable time. As Craig began to drift into a small nap, Cana pulled out a small liquor bottle, gently sipping from its brain cell-killing content.

With his head beside the hourglass hip of Cana, Craig was beginning to think of Cana and Gildarts. Something – just something – was off that he wasn't getting. Gildarts and Cana; the latter had a very enigmatic behavior ever since he came back, and he knew that it was of belonging and deflection at the same time. It bothered him greatly. Something was messed up, but he withdrew into slumber instead.

* * *

 _Cana yawned loudly as she sat by the warm, cozy fire. She was all wrapped in a blanket beside Craig, both boy and girl getting drowsy from the long day and the warm embrace of embers ahead of them._

 _Cornelia smiled as she looked down from her book, she, too, looking tired. It was a cold, winter night, and she was having it unsound as she was getting exhausted taking care of two little penny pinchers. With a small but soft smile, she walked on over and knelt to the already sleeping Cana and a drowsy Craig. Her baby girl was asleep, but Craig raised a tired fist._

" _Wooo…I win…" He mumbled, having stayed up longer than Cana._

" _Another game?" Cornelia cooed. The sudden sound she made had Craig whip around to look at her, his tired eyes fixated onto her._

 _Craig's gaze grew dazed as he began to falter over, but caught himself. It made Cornelia giggle._

" _Alright, Mister Stamina, time for bed." She bent over and lifted her daughter up over her shoulders. "You both certainly had another fun day it seems."_

" _Awww…but I'm not tired yet." Craig meekly whined. However, judging from his face, it said otherwise._

 _Cornelia smiled as she took Cana to her room. She went in and gently placed the sleeping little girl inside her bed. She tucked in the covers and gently kissed her daughter's forehead in goodnight's bliss. After gently leaving enough space to leave a creak in the door, Cornelia turned towards Craig next._

" _And now, you."_

 _Craig gave a small pout of reluctance, but he didn't have the strength to stand to it. He stumbled over towards the soft couch, where he lazily crawled atop of the leathery cushions and felt a soft, warm blanket embrace his back._

 _The motherly angel got Craig a pillow and slid it beneath his sleepy head. The way he looked so sleepy almost made her heart melt. "You're such a sweet boy." She said softly. "It's such a shame you were all alone out there, fighting to find something to eat." She stroke his hair, gently massaging the sleepy boy's noggin after a long day with her own daughter. The more she thought about it, the more it made her sad._

" _If only we knew who your parents were, or what happened. I'm so sorry, sweetie."_

" _Mmmm…" Craig moaned as he was about to drift of, but before he did, he was wondrous himself. "Cornelia?"_

" _Yes, sweetheart?"_

" _If your Cana's mommy…what's her daddy…?"_

 _The question caught the mother by surprise. She didn't think Craig could ask such a personal question. Then again, it's what happens after being with someone for so long. She didn't know what made him ask such a question, but her only guess was his curiosity._

" _What brought that on?" She asked._

 _Craig blinked weakly as his head faced her own. "Because you talked about mine. I don't know them…what about Cana's?"_

 _Cornelia now knew why. She did in fact feel pity for the poor boy, but she knew he always had a way with screwing with her, even when half-asleep. Persistent as he was, she knew that since Cana was asleep, she could count on Craig to be responsible with what she says._

 _The woman looked towards the ceiling as she gently massaged Craig's hair. "Cana's father? Well, he was…he was something. He was this very generous man. He had such passion for his work. He was definitely charismatic in his own way. Handsome. Thoughtful. Made sure everyone was assured." She looked towards him, smiling. "Kinda like you."_

 _Then Craig followed with another question. "Is he dead?"_

 _Cornelia didn't answer right away. She smiled mournfully at Craig, but otherwise she shook her cranium. "No, sweetie. He isn't dead. I left him."_

 _He grew confused. "You…left him?"_

 _She nodded. "I really did love him, I really did. Cana's father was one of the most dependable people I've ever met. But at the same time, he was unreliable."_

" _What do you mean…?"_

" _I left him because all he ever did was work. He was this big and strong man who held a lot of weight on his shoulders. He was a strong mage, and it was because of that he worked so much for the guild. He worked weeks on end…it hurt. He was never around when I needed him. So I left him, and right after that…I had my baby girl."_

 _Craig looked at Cornelia, seeing the hidden sadness in her eyes. "Do you miss him?"_

 _Cornelia looked towards him, again smiling in mourn. Her head shook. "Maybe sometimes, but it's okay. I'm not lonely. I have my sweet daughter to look after. And now we have you. You've been a big strong man for us, you've helped us out a lot." She bent over, kissing the top of Craig's head. "Sure he was a great man, but he was never around like you are. I'm just glad Cana has someone to look up to."_

 _Craig was waning into slumber, his eyes closing and Cornelia's voice fading away. "I'm happy…too…"_

 _She pulled away, smiling at him one last time, the last of her voice in that very sentence entering his ears. "I'm sure you would've liked to meet him someday…Gildarts…"_

* * *

Craig's eyes meekly opened, no sound coming from his throat. He blinked, his vision returning upon seeing the high ceilings and lights as well. He was frowning, but he felt something wrong, and it wasn't from the fact that he didn't have a nightmare. It was more…complicated than it seemed.

' _The hell was that just now?'_ He yawned, recalling the memory. _'Cornelia…so she actually left her husband and conceived Cana…? Man, that's crazy.'_ When it came to him, his eyes widened. _'Wait, hold on!'_ He almost lurched, but when he twitched, his bandages were realized, keeping him from moving so much. _'What did she say…?'_

" _I'm sure you would've liked to meet him someday…Gildarts…"_

The realization made Craig almost pale. _'Does she mean…that Gildarts is…!'_ He was hearing gulps from above, making him redirect focus onto what was seen as massive buxom in front of his face cupped in a black and white bra. He tried his best to ignore the arousing sight and size as he looked as the face of Cana, seeing her gulp down more alcohol.

Once finished, she sighed, looking down at him. "I see somebody's already up." She smirked. "About time."

"Brownie?" He grumbled.

She gave him a wink. "You miss me? You were pretty sound asleep there. Hope you didn't think too hard of me while you were down."

Craig's face fell into joking despondence. In a way, he was. "More or less." He implied.

She beamed with pride as she patted his head. "Now there's a good boy."

"I still bite." He warned, urging her hand to stop petting his head. "And was your big ass still touching my head?"

Cana shrugged. "Beats me. I actually dozed off like you did. I only woke up a few minutes ago and started this bad boy." She shook the alcohol in her left hand. "Besides…" She got up from the couch, allowing herself to stretch. "You talk quite a bit about my goodies. Like 'em plump I see?" She looked over her shoulder, giving her 'patient' a nice view of what a ripe backside in cargo pants looked like. Apparently it didn't seem to faze him.

"Not today~." He groaned. "Better luck next time."

"You're such a killjoy." Cana pouted.

"That's what I live for." As he tried to get up, something else crossed his mind, making him look directly at her. "Say, what was that you said earlier? "

"Hm?"

"About catching some shut eye when I did. You make it sound like you didn't sleep last night…"

Cana raised a brow. "Is that a problem?"

Craig narrowed his eyes, giving her a prolonged leer. Usually she just came over and held him like some teddy bear. He was adorable that way, but at the same time it wasn't needed…to her. To him, it was comfort, and that comfort wasn't there last night. "…pfft. Forget it." He sneered.

Cana shrugged. "Suite yourself, ya Cranky perv." She turned around, heading right for him and helped in supporting him. "Well, I wanna get some barrels of wine from the guild, and I know I can't leave you like this…"

With his arms around his crutches, Craig slouched inwards. "Yeah, yeah. How's about saving and put me in a Card Dimension? That'll make me less of a handicap to ya."

Cana gave him a serious frown as she followed him. "I can't use magic on you in the state you're in. It'll only make things worse for your recovery. Besides, you're not exactly a hinderance to me…" She smirked. "Well, at least your jewel isn't when buying my drinks."

Craig sighed.

"Just joking." She laughed. "I'm not _that_ cruel." Her laughing aside, she made way outside the abode with Craig, giving him a sincere smile. "You're a decent guy, Cranky. I'd rather not steal that virtue."

Craig was definitely appreciative of Cana's care for him, and he showed it in a soft half-grin demonstrated. However, he only remined that way as he internally thought of something else. _'So if Cornelia was her mother. Then her father…'_ He recalled her words one last time. _'Is Gildarts. Right…?'_

* * *

The guild hall was boisterous as could be, even after the intense scuffle yesterday. In fact, that was all the rage spelled out today. So much talk over repairs were issued, but the bigger of the many talks were centered around Craig kicking Gildarts into the dirt.

Gildarts laughed uproariously through the guild hall. His loud laugh was echoing as he held a mug of ice cold beer in his prosthetic left arm.

"Hey bud, looks like someone's had his screws loose." Macao teased.

"Either it's the alcohol or the adrenaline talkin'." Wakaba said.

Gildarts' laughter turned to a cough. Instantly Laki looked down with worry. "Gildarts, what did I just say? You can't strain yourself so early in your recovery." She lectured.

Catching his breath eventually, Gildarts looked at her with a sheepish smile. "Uh, sorry. Guess I'm still gloating off what a head rush I had yesterday."

"I'll say. You had your ass handed to ya." Wakaba said.

Once again, Gildarts laughed.

"I don't think he should be laughing this much." Macao half-grinned as he pulled the alcohol away from the patient. "I think doctor's orders were 'slow and steady', weren't they?"

"Oh come on, don't be such a killjoy. I'm just relaxing." Gildarts insisted. "It's been awhile since I had good quality beer. It actually makes my bones feel a lot better!" He sheepishly rubbed his hair, smiling cheekily.

"Here we go." Laki face palmed.

Not too far away, a few tables away, Natsu and the rest of his team was looking at Gildarts trying to get drunk, but wasn't necessarily helping with how he felt.

"There he goes making a mess again." Gray examined.

"Will he be alright? I mean his Crush Magic is unstable, right?" Lucy inquired.

"I'm sure he's fine. Porlyusica and Wendy treated him, right? He's probably trying to drown his loss like anybody else would."

Erza nodded with the statement. "I could agree. However, I think he's just trying to take it in stride. He is hardy that way."

"Aye! I bet next time, Craig could learn a thing or two when Gildarts gets first shots!" Happy announced.

The table ranged loudly from a fist hammering it. The many people of Team Natsu looked over, seeing Natsu with gritting teeth. "Man, that battle left me disappointed! I wanted to see old man Gildarts knock the dino chump down some!"

Wendy nervously smiled. "I think you're overlooking this just a bit, Natsu."

"Indeed." Carla agreed.

Erza crossed her arms and pondered. "Although Craig is more disagreeable with what we live up to, you can't deny that what he's been through isn't exactly what we were prepared for either."

Natsu pouted. "Hmmmph! Man, I just wished that guy lightened up, or I can at least kick his teeth."

"He'll bite your arm clean off." Happy said.

"Damnit!"

"Hey, don't make such a fuss over there! It's annoying!" Gajeel berated.

"Yeah, some of us are trying to find work around here like real men!" Elfman shouted.

Natsu shot up, raising a fist. "Wanna come and make me?!"

Lucy facepalmed. "Here we go again."

At another table more wayward towards the walls, there was another table. This one was made preferably by Craig and Cana, the latter of which holding many mugs and barrels of fine wine and alcohol on her side of the furniture. The former just tried to lay his head down.

A mug slamming on the table made his groggy eyes open. He glared up at Cana, showing great irritation as she hiccupped.

"Must you do that after _every_ mug you finish?" He complained.

"Oh don't be such a whiner. You've been sleeping this whole morning. Get up, would ya?" Cana slurred as she went and had at another mug sitting close by. She smiled slyly, but within her modest and laid-back cheering – jeering in Craig's case – there was that similar deflection.

Craig just gave a tired grunt as he laid his head back down on his arms. He ignored the ongoing rumble that was caused by Natsu and the trademark men who were yelling at one another, disregarding all the crashing and furniture breaking as he just gazed at one table in particular. Said table housed his opponent from yesterday.

He had trouble wrapping his head around what kind of flashback he had, and he knew better than to let it slide. Looking at Gildarts and comparing it to Cornelia, there wasn't a canny resemblance. _'Looks like Brownie got the looks from her mom. Hard to believe that guy is…'_ Gildarts' uproarious laughter put the brakes on his thought train for a short bit; to no surprise it annoyed him. He'd rather not think about it, but it only served to belittle his imagination. His face contorted in utter frustration. _'I can at least see where she gets her drunken behavior from. Still, Gildarts is her Dad. What's Brownie been up to all this time with him even?'_ He looked back at Cana, shooting a glance to see a mood shift that made him turn towards her completely.

She was once a somewhat perky woman who drank with no issues on her mind, but as she gulped down a mug, her head tilted forward when releasing the tip from her mature lips. Her purplish eyes were directed on towards Gildarts, a deep frown in which framed her insecurities.

The way she looked like she was going to hunt him down, it belittled Craig. He knew that meaning, and he's witnessed it before. He only glared at Cana like nothing was happening. She was so focused on Gildarts that she didn't return a leer of her own.

Their deflection of stares were absent-minded to the others. Natsu and everyone were in a full-scale brawl by now, but none of the furniture nor bodies flying kept them away from their intended targets. It was like they were fixated. Something had to give in.

As Max flew over Gildarts head, the man drank one more mug, gulping down the last of its contents before exerting a sigh of relief. He sat it down, taking alleviations. "Now that's the ticket." He huffed. When he raised his head, his ears rang with similar sounds of Natsu exerting flames.

"I'LL SHOW YOU!"

"AYE, SIR!"

Within the distance, Natsu was boisterous and uncontrollable. Makarov groaned on the countertop while the guild was rampaging like no other. Gildarts smiled as he could see the lively energy that he possessed. "Well, at least some things haven't changed around here." He mused. "Hm?" Of course his attitude turned when he noticed the table not too far away.

With Gildarts looking in their direction, Cana immediately deflected towards Craig with a hidden scowl. Instantly, Craig caught onto the deflected notice. Avoiding it seemed, but nonetheless something that he was aware and practiced quite often…or used to.

"What are you looking at?" Cana asked.

Craig leaned back with crossed arms, giving her a contorting judgement. All he did was stare and gave no verbal answer. It was like a teacher to a schoolgirl. It unsettled Cana that she only narrowed her vision on him. It didn't faze him.

Within their intense stare, a pair of crutches and footsteps were heard. Both looked away as their attention went towards Gildarts, who was barely supporting himself with his injuries. Thankfully, Laki made Wood-Make material to make braces for Gildarts and for her to help support him as she followed.

"Yo." He greeted the two.

"Oh, hey Gildarts." Cana answered flatly.

Craig's mind clicked at the way she referred to him. In a flash, he looked back at him.

"So how've you both been holding up?" Gildarts asked.

Cana sighed as she lowered her head. "As well as you can imagine." Once again, she showed no sympathetic emotion.

Gildarts served to smile. "That's good. And what about you?" He and Craig and eye contact, both participants giving the other blank stares.

As the brawl went on, Gray punched Gajeel in the face. "How do you like that?!" He stood back up and looked in another direction, but rather than a foe, he instead saw Gildarts and Craig staring at the other.

With his back turned, Natsu went for a sucker punch. "Alright, it's you and me ya ice…" Natsu trailed off, noticing where Gray was looking. All the momentum the Dragon Slayer had went south as his feet slowed down. Like Gray, he stopped in place and looked at the scene.

One by one, many Fairy Tail mages were ceasing fire as they were looking at the scene. The guild's boisterous fire was settling as the momentum shifted to looking at the intense scene of Gildarts and Craig. After yesterday, the many mages were so contorted with what to feel, or rather what the other felt about each other.

It was all silent as could be. One could've heard a pen drop. Not a word was spoken as Craig and Gildarts were two bandages mummies glaring at the other like they were dinner.

Finally, Craig got the guts to speak up. "I could ask you the same thing. Shouldn't you be on a couch or something?"

Gildarts smirked. "Well I can see you haven't lost your sense of humor."

Craig mustered a tug on his lips on the left side. "As boundless as the number of broken bones I have, sure. But I can see you've got your own work cut out for yourself."

Gesturing to his body, Gildarts followed his gaze. "What, this? Yeah, you cleaned my clocks pretty good. I'm impressed. I didn't think there was someone like you who could even repel that last blow. Now that did my arm in." True to what he said, Gildarts' right arm was limp, held by a cast. "Of course I could be saying that to you?"

Craig looked down at himself. "What? These? Well yeah, it hurts to move my chin and all, and I'm stuck with these things for a few days, but I'm just as well as ever."

"Tough. I like that." With his bandaged and still dented prosthetic arm, Gildarts reached down towards him. "I owe you an apology."

Craig frowned in confusion. "For what?"

"You know, for everything I believed about you. When we battled, I wasn't sure what to believe you were. Honestly after hearing and seeing bots of what you did, I just thought you were an animal. But now…I think I got a good feel about you. We cool?"

There was a second's worth of hesitation. Everyone looked around, hoping something good would come out of the recipients. Many of the stares were directed towards Craig, who was looking hesitant.

At last, Craig weakly curled his fingers beneath his bandages and gently stretched them out, slowly bumping bruised knuckles with Gildarts.

"Tch, you are a dunce." He answered. "Hasn't anybody told you not to judge?..." He managed a half-grin. "But yeah…for now." True, Craig held questions for Gildarts, but for the most part, he was having respect for his skills and experience. Personality and history wise, however, that was still up in the air.

Gildarts pulled away and smiled. "Glad to hear." He moved away, his braces making him turn with Laki in pursuit. "Well, that's enough for me. I think gonna hit the sack at home. Catch ya later. Coming, Laki?"

Laki followed behind. "Wait up, don't rush yourself."

"I won't." He said. Before he got too far, however, he stopped and looked over his shoulder, smiling. "By the way, Cana…"

The brunette looked over her shoulder, she and Craig alike looking at Gildarts with passing wonder.

"Thanks for stopping by this morning with those drinks. I really needed one after a long night of hell."

Craig's eyes went over towards Cana. She gave Gildarts a half-grin, showing little emotion again.

"No worries." She answered.

With that, Gildarts smirked and went on with his business. He and Laki exited the guild hall, allowing everyone to follow along with their business as usual. However, as they were still raptured in the mild scene, Cana turned back in her seat with a distressing sigh.

As she looked at Craig, the two made eye contact. As she looked at him, he gave her a narrowed fixture. From that one look, she knew that Craig caught on.

* * *

The door to Craig's abode opened and closed. Once the two entered the living room, Craig sat up while Cana stretched her arms beneath the ceiling fan, exhausted after a long day.

"Well, that sure made me tired." She hummed.

"Were you planning to tell me this before or after we got back here?" The brunette didn't like the tone Craig used with her. He sounded more threatening than factual. When she looked towards him, she the way he lounged back with crossed arms. In a way, she knew for a fact he was annoyed more than usual.

Cana took a long sigh before relenting. "It's not like I meant it." When Craig didn't answer, she turned her head away. "I didn't mean for it to go overnight, but the truth was that I went on a job. I have to pay my own wages too, you know."

Craig turned and rolled his eyes away. "You left after you dropped me off at that old dirt bag's place, didn't you?"

"Like I said, I had to make it as fast as possible."

"That's not the point I'm making." Craig snapped, hunching forward. He made sure to stay gentle with his arms and fingers still unable to move about. He adjusted his leery gaze at Cana, making sure she saw him and his contempt. "The job and the fact you left me alone for one night is one thing, but the fact you did it just to avoid that guy is just low. Whatever your deal is, I know that it's got something to do with unable to face him head on."

Cana looked down at the ground, her face contorted with uneasiness. "…please, just stop."

"No." He deadpanned. "If you're just going to keep going like this, then fine. Maybe _you're_ the one who shouldn't show herself instead of him. I've seen the way you stare when he isn't. I know what's going on with that look."

"What do you know about me and my life?" She offendedly asked.

"That you're hiding truth from him."

Cana gasped at the fact she was caught.

"Don't think I've been down that road either. Don't even question how, because you _know_ I've been like that. I've seen and I acted in deflection a lot. When you're unable to commit to a truth. When you're wanting to turn tail and rather not bite the bullet. When that one person who is closest to you doesn't know a terrible reality that brought upon themselves or the others around you. A deflection is basically me. I always tried to deflect you idiots from my personal life, and you go and be weasels."

"Craig, please…this isn't of your concern."

Craig narrowed his eyes. "I disagree."

"Just what do you want out of me already?" She snapped back. "What do I know that you want?! Why are you being so…!"

"What are you hiding from Gildarts."

Once again, Cana was brought to a standstill. Her heart stopped when Craig got to the point.

"It's not about you hiding things from me. It's about hiding things from that guy. Whatever is going on, I know you're deliberately ignoring him." For the briefest of seconds, he thought of his latest memory and of Cornelia leaving Gildarts. "Maybe he did something or you did something before and never could face the truth. Well?" He gave Cana just one more look, and that was all he did before she went completely stiff.

The lush had shadows over her eyes. She frowned heavily as Craig caught onto her deflection. She wanted to say nothing of it, but the reality was sinking in. She was beat. Craig was the master of deflection and keeping secrets. If that were the case, she knew she couldn't bottle it up anytime soon.

"…guess I should've known, given your experience." She said low.

"Pfft." He sniped.

"Look, whatever you're thinking, don't get the wrong idea. It wasn't him, it was me. The truth is…well…" She clutched her arm tighter, hesitating to give a proper answer. "Gildarts…he's my father."

Th reality melted into Craig's mind. _'So I was right all along.'_

"I came to the guild when I was really young. I learned of my father's name and I chose to join Fairy Tail just so I could be closer to him. But…he always was away on big missions. He's always gone, and I just couldn't bring myself to say anything. I learned Fortune telling and Card Magic so I can pick up on Gildarts' whereabouts, just so I can see him. I found some chances but…" Her arm was clutched tighter, hidden frustration boiling inside her eyes. "I don't know…I guess since he's this bog shot…I thought I would finally have a right to tell him if I ever become S-Class. He's got a lot to handle, but I want to do what I can to prove myself before I can tell him I'm his daughter. There's no way I could face him the way I am now."

Craig stared at her a long time. He didn't say anything, nor did he even move. It was like he was frozen, but at the same time didn't show any signs of emotion. He knew what she was talking about, as that happened when he said such things and did them.

A small sigh escaped from him. "You really are a much bigger dumbass than him, you know that?"

"What?" She retorted.

"So he's a big honcho, so what? That doesn't change the fact that you're his offspring. It's not a rite of passage to wait and tell your parent to declare yourself as their child. You're basically making excuses for something you could've done sooner. So you think you're not good enough or are afraid he might reject you, I've been there before, but ask yourself this: You'd rather die with something on your heart? Something tells me you'd only make others suffer because of that." His glare sharpened on her shocked expression, continuing to push deeper into her mentality. "You know I've seen people die without knowing something that was most important to them. I knew friends who died before their girlfriends had their children. Imagine knowing you never had a dad. Imagine being fostered only to realize you had a real mom and dad out there. How will you know how they'll react unless you try? Look, play chicken all you want…but you nor him probably wouldn't be at peace knowing something in your life has been missing." He looked down, his frown dampening. "Believe me, too many suffered taking the belief 'It's better this way' with them."

Cana was quiet from Craig spilling beans once more. She thought back to her childhood in Fairy Tail, when she first saw Gildarts. She was so excited, yet so nervous. As time went on, it wasn't something she felt as she grew older. She just grew more and more sad. Even now, it was a weight on her chest. Maybe she felt that way for a reason, but it was selfish. That's what Craig was pointing out.

Craig grunted as he slowly leaned back on the couch. "Well, I'm gonna nap till the day rises again."

Cana shot him her own look. "Shouldn't you be in bed to do that?"

He turned his head away. "Don't look at me. Not tonight. Unless you wanna settle your 'selective selfishness' elsewhere."

Cana sighed in defeat. She should've known Craig would've been this difficult. "Just who are you calling selfish."

"Hey, I said ' _selective_ selfishness'. I never meant yourself as a whole."

"Sure you did."

"Just sit that butt somewhere and drink into a comma already…" With that, Craig dozed off, his tired mind and body finally relenting into a nice, relaxing slumber, now that Cana was here.

Cana looked down at the ground, her gaze growing unsound as she thought of Craig's words. She deeply thought of the words he said, and how she was 'selectively selfish', and at the same time she went on a job to buy a few drinks, get beer for her father – who she still couldn't look in the eyes with – and get some groceries. That wasn't selfish, but the fact she started it to avoid Gildarts was selfish of its own right. Maybe she was being hard or selfish and is too scared. Maybe she wasn't as fearless as Craig, but maybe she just needed a good push.

The more she stared at Craig, the more she saw the mild look of sleep on his face. He looked sound asleep by now. Maybe she didn't do justice last night, but she couldn't say anything for the time being. Like Craig, she was too tired to do anything else. Finding a comfortable spot on a seat, and slouched back.

' _Sorry, Craig. Maybe I'm not like those guys you've met who you've seen take secrets and regrets to the afterlife…but maybe if it is for the best, maybe…'_ She pulled out a booze bottle from her purse, turning towards the ceiling with a frown. She watched the fan go around and around without stopping. "Mom…"

For the rest of that evening, the sound of Cana's chugging.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think about this chapter? Not so much action as there was drama, but it leaves you thinking of their relationship taking yet another step. Next chapter, I'll see if I can wrap up this arc. Afterwards, I may have plans for one more 'grand' arc, if that means anything. But even so, hope this chapter left you guys thinking.**


	48. I Promise

Chirping away, birds flapped and soared over a small restaurant that stood within Magnolia. Though it's not well known, it has been noted for being part creamery, which brings baked breakfast lovers in. However, this time around was considered lunch, and sitting outside the establishment in a round table was the bickering duo. Thankfully they were tamed…for now.

Craig opened his mouth and gave a loud crunching sound as he bit into an oven-baked sandwich. The crunchy bread was loud for all to hear, but the cracking going on inside his mouth was what rattled Cana's cage.

"Ever heard of manners?" The brunette asked.

"Ever heard of drinks without alcohol in them?" He muffled in his chewing.

Cana cocked her brow in the "touche" manner. As rhetorical both their questions were, they knew the answers, but living their lives the way they wanted was just how it fit. It wasn't like Craig was going to ban Cana from taking alcohol into his apartment. He knew it wasn't worth it a long time ago.

As Craig munched down on the sandwich once more, Cana tried to provide some alleviation by getting the talking to go on. "So, slept like a baby? Because you sure looked like it."

"Mm?" Craig showed an unamused expression as he crunched through bread like it were crackers. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Anything juicy sedating you in your sleep perhaps?" She smirked.

"Well if you count being around decent folk and women who smell better than zoos, sure." He deadpanned. Of course he wasn't being serious, but he wasn't wrong. From what he recalled, Cornelia smelled like vanilla, and she was a lot nicer than the offspring he was talking to. Implications can sometimes be complex.

The brunette rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Well congratulations, not even noon and you've already made me want to shove you into a card."

"Well on the bright side, if I'm shoved in a card, I can be shoved away so I don't have to look at you."

"Well that's hypocritical." Cana replied. "Are you even looking at yourself right now?"

Knowing what she referred to, Craig grunted as he reached for a napkin and wiped his face. He lazily plopped it down on his empty plate, leaving only crumbs and small minced lettuce scraps. "There, satisfied?"

Cana hunched over and put her elbows on the tabletop. "A bit. Now if we can just fix that ride mouth and those teeth, that'd be a start."

"I'd scare dentists away."

"Well you never know unless you try."

He leaned back and crossed his arms. "Well it sure as hell isn't scaring you off. Everybody else just steers clear and all is right in this little world."

"Well, it's not like I've seen weirder. And you're a whole lot of weird." She smiled.

Craig shrugged as the waitress came around, placing the check between them. "Hey, I know weirder to _some_ extent too, you know." He took the check from the waitress. "Thanks." He watched as she turned and went away, his head turning and following a little before returning to Cana. She only gave him a coquettish grin. He narrowed his own set of eyes. "Don't judge me."

"Oh? And here I thought these were what enticed you, sleepy boy." In her teasing, she cupped her massive buxom, making them go up and down. She then moved to her hips, her hands running slightly down towards her plump bottom. "Like it?"

Craig rolled his eyes away. "Meh."

Cana finally relented and sighed again. "You're unreasonable."

"Thanks."

"And here I bet some women wanted to see more of what you had to offer…well, _if_ you had any of that at all."

And that was the ticket. Craig shot Cana a snipish look; the boiling point had begun. "And how would you know of my goods? Your own goods are your own worries."

"Hey, I'm just saying."

"And I'm saying you suck when it comes to keeping that mouth shut!" He retorted.

"Oh yeah? Well you could learn a thing or two about clams! They know how to keep themselves quiet and shut up!" Cana spouted.

"And they live in the salty sea, like you should be!"

"What am I, a fish?!"

"A Hagfish, yeah!"

"I don't even know what that is!"

"You think 'Hag' fish means anything!"

"Well you're just a guppy with a gaping pie hole!"

"And you're just a small little fish hitching on this shark's back looking for scraps!"

"You're scraps!"

"You're pollution in my ocean!"

"You stay out of my sea!"

Their roaring bickering went on and on, getting the restaurant to find someone to at last get them to leave. Chalk that off another place for them to dine…at least for now.

* * *

Makarov sighed as he overlooked paperwork in his office. Aside from the usual need of apology from the Magic Council and billing, there wasn't much else. He was starting to get more wrinkles than he should've had. "How many bills does it take for a guild to pay?" He asked himself. He sat the stack to the side, having finished for the morning.

"Apparently not enough."

Makarov looked up, seeing Mirajane at the open doorway with a smile on her face. "Oh, Mirajane. How have you been? Enter."

As obliged, Mirajane entered the office with an envelope in hand. She didn't show any uneasiness, meaning for Makarov that it wasn't another bill. A little breather from all the cramping his hand suffered already.

"So Master, this just came in." She sat the envelope in front of his wooden desk.

He gave a quizzical look as he picked it up. "What's this?"

"I don't know, but isn't it spiffy?" Mirajane wasn't wrong about the invitation. The edging of the envelope was a carved velvet, with small red vineyard-like insignias sprawled all around it. It looked very intricate for such an envelope. "Whoever sent that sure has some good taste in design."

Makarov continued to stare at the glistening velvet edging. "Maybe over the top for my liking, but you're not wrong. Let's see…" Slowly, he opened up the envelope, making sure that its creases were all neat even as it was being unearthed. Soon enough, when his finger went through the last of the other end, the envelope pried open, holding a letter inside.

He grumbled and mumbled as he looked at the letter, casually inspecting it like any other. However, the longer he stared, the wider his eyes got. He was shocked by the time he reached the end.

"Master?" Mirajane questioned.

"…it's really that time of year again? So soon?" He mumbled to himself. He looked even more contemplative than ever. "Are we even ready for this? After what we've been through?"

"Master?" She asked more forcibly.

"Hm? Oh, sorry, Mira, what was that?" He was snapped out of his thoughts this time, giving her his full attention.

The barmaid tilted her head. "Are you feeling well? You were looking startled from that letter."

Makarov scratched the top of his head. "Well, how should I put this…?" He held it out to her. "Here."

Mirajane took the paper back and read it to herself silently. Her eyes scrolled through its contents, and by the same time she reached the end, she realized why the master was the way he was, only she had a more perkier side than he ever had.

"The Grand Magic Games?" She gasped.

"I'm afraid so." He answered. "We were so caught up in these adventures that we completely lost track of time it seems."

"Well this certainly is a big development. Have you given any consideration yet?" She asked.

Makarov crossed his arms, giving more grumbles that turned incoherent. The way he pondered confirmed Mirajane's inquiry. "So that's a no then."

"The fact is that this news just reached me. I haven't thought about these games before, nor that often for that matter. It's going to be a bumpy road, but I think we will have to do what we can to at least draw ourselves together this time."

Mirajane's smile widened. "Sounds like a yes then." She chirped.

"Well of course it is!" He snapped. He coughed, clearing his throat and adjust himself. "Mhm! Anyways, aside from this prize, I think we may have an opportunity on our hands."

"Opportunity, you say?"

"Basically." He put a hand to his chin, looking deep in contemplation yet again. "How should I put this…? I know that when these games come up, we will have to make a team, if I recall correctly. The teams are no more than 5, and we can add replacements and or substitutes if necessary."

"As reserves, right?" Mirajane surmised.

"Yes. But…I think I want to try something this year." His eyes narrowed. "I'm going to have to make a team that makes us stand out, beyond whatever means this year if we want that 30 Millio-I mean title of Number One guild in Fiore."

"But what team did you have in mind, Master?" Mirajane wondered.

Makarov continued to look down at his desk, rubbing his chin as he hummed. He had a pretty good idea of who he wanted to place on the team, and the thought only made a chill run down his aged spine. He knew this would either end really good, really interesting…or really, _really_ horrifically.

* * *

Craig plopped down on his couch, letting out a slight groan as he raised his head and sighed tiredly. The pain in the back of his neck cracked. "Well that was something."

"Well, I blame you." Cana complained from the armchair. "Thanks to you, I have one less place to eat at."

"Quite bellyaching so much. You don't even eat out as much as I do." He pointed out.

"Well look at you, Mister I'm-Able-to-Eat-Anything. But it looks like you scared off customers and that waitress."

"First of all, you started that banter. Secondly, what does that waitress and the others have to do with us? Last I checked, what people think or say about me, I wouldn't care any less of."

"I say otherwise on my account." Cana rebuffed. "If that waitress wasn't wearing a skirt, you'd be getting eye candy."

Craig crossed his arms, giving a twisted expression. "Eye candy? Really? Must _everything_ you say go to my hormones and instincts?"

"Hey, don't look at me. This is what happens when I'm sober." She shrugged, unfortunately Craig wasn't buying it. Her blunt behavior was grating him now more than ever.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head in annoyance. "I don't even like skirts." He mumbled.

Hearing what he said, Cana raised a brow. "Picky are we?"

Once again, he shot her a look. "Yeah, so females look better in yoga and leggings, big whoop. I'm entitled to what I believe and like."

"And how's me falling in that category?" Cana moved her hips to the side, having a hand to her protruding hip. Her way of teasing Craig with his preferences was a fun way to pass the time, but Craig was way harder to toy with than Natsu nor anybody else.

"Not everything is about you or me, you know." He corrected.

Cana huffed as she turned around, walking away. "Forget it. You're no fun."

"Well thank you, Captain Obvious." He retorted. "Good, get that big ass out of here and off to a bar or whatever you do." He sat back in the sofa, turning to make sure he positioned himself on his back lying down. "I'm gonna try and catch some Zs."

In the kitchen, Cana got the faucet running as she looked over her shoulder. "Better for you that way I guess. You still can't move around too much still." True to what she said, Craig was still draped in bandages, but to a lesser extent. With a new day and bones still hurt, his organs were still well, but like any good recovery, he had to take it easy. He was able to rid of crutches starting today, but also had to limit how often he used his arms. They were still somewhat limited since the knuckles and ribs were still the main source of pain.

Craig dismissed Cana's inquiry and resumed his delights; his only liable delight. Recharging his fuel and laid back against the couch, he closed his eyes and wandered into another sleep.

As Craig had his eyes shut, Cana walked back into the living room, turning towards Craig. As she looked at him, she knew it was going to be some time before he gets back up. She could only sigh as she reached into her purse and pulled out a booze bottle. She continued to look down at Craig with a soft gaze, but one of continuous remorse. She began to think back to yesterday, when Craig stated about her selective selfishness and her secret she withdrew from Gildarts for so long. She was lost in her own little world, her thoughts dragging her about until she slumped back into the armchair.

' _Gildarts…'_ Her mind raced with what Craig did a few days back. _'All this time, and I still can't find the time…can I? Or…'_ She looked towards Craig, her thoughts going about deeper. _'Am I perhaps just finding excuses too much? Maybe I'm overthinking, am I?'_

Once again, she looked up, her gaze averting towards the ceiling fan from yesterday. "What do I do now…Mom?"

As she looked at the ceiling, the "Mom" sound echoed, drilling into Craig's cranium. Slowly, his brows furrowed in his slumber.

* * *

" _Come on, you two! It's getting cold!" Cornelia shouted. "Hurry up!"_

" _Coming!" Both shouted._

 _Gardenia's residence was finishing up preparations as the energy in the air was dull and more of anticipation. Some weren't worried, but many children were scrambling back home to their rooms and setting up shutters. The air was intensifying, and the clouds in the sky were dark and malicious. A storm was brewing._

" _Come on!" Cornelia urged, more demanding than anything else._

 _Cana got up from the field of flowers after falling down again. She and Craig were at another game and it was taking a while for them to use their legs again. They were tired, but hurried along as Cornelia worried dramatically. The mother watched as Craig and Cana pulled themselves together and made it to the porch, finally out of the turbulence._

" _Inside." She demanded._

" _Hurry, Cana!" Craig made room for Cana as she was the one to enter first. Next was Cornelia, and lastly Craig. Once all of them were in, Cornelia closed up the borders and locked to door._

 _She instantly went for the windows next. "Craig! Cana! Both of you get cover!"_

 _Cana looked worried as she shook her own head. "What about you, Mommy?"_

" _I'll be okay, you two just find somewhere to-!" She was cut off by a deep flash outside. The flash followed by lightning magnified her heartbeat and made Cana jump with a squeal. Craig, however, rushed over by the window and peeked over its opened contents. What he saw, his eyes widened with sheer awe._

" _Woah…"_

 _In the distance, in the very sky itself, over all of Gardenia, there was a roar. The sky swirled as a cyclone of sheer magnitude went rampaging within the domain. The roaring did not stop. Every second was a flash or a kick of wind._

" _Both of you need to get to safety!" Cornelia urged._

" _Where?!" Craig exclaimed._

" _Just do what I tell you and take Cana somewhere, now!" She roared to him. The way she yelled with extreme demand, it was clear she was afraid; of the storm and of potentially losing them both._

 _Startled and scarred, Craig followed Cornelia's plea. He grabbed Cana by the small hand and hurried her to her room. The two scrambled inside, where they hurriedly got into the darkness that was beneath the bed. They both got beneath they bed springs and stayed shoulder to shoulder with one another as the tempest outside was making the window to Cana's room shudder._

 _Seeing Cana freak out, Craig looked over and saw how she clutched her own head, tears in her eyes as she prayed for it all to end. Trying to find a sense of comfort of his own, he got closer to her. He could've moved his arm over her if there was more room above._

" _It's okay." He whispered. "It's okay."_

" _Craig…Mommy…" Cana sniffed._

 _The two held the other close if that were possible, but Craig lowered his head as everything outside was rumbling. The very ground itself vibrated from every palpitation unleashed. It was eroding with so much force that Craig's tiny heart was beating out of dread. Barely -years-old, and he was nearly paralyzed in fear._

 _The window shattered to bits. Glass went flying everywhere in Cana's bedroom, causing her to scream out in fright. It all spread along with the curtains and plastic. Craig closed himself away to avoid glass, even though they were beneath the bed._

" _You okay, Cana?!" He shouted as winds entered the room._

 _A loud shriek from within the house was heard, followed by more glass breaking. Everything rattled and through the open doorway, Craig narrowly opened and saw the glass spilling._

 _In a gasp, he realized to who the gasp belonged to. "No!" He panicked._

 _A loud roar came from outside, the cyclone making sure everything was picked up within the forest and drawing closer to the cottage. The size was tremendous, and the closer it got, the less likely things looked up for Craig and Cana. They had to hurry, otherwise they were goners._

" _Mommy!" Cana wept._

 _The near 5-year-old did the one thing he was good at: Not listening. He hurriedly crawled up from beneath the bed and got his shoes to tap glass beneath._

" _What are you doing?!" Cana shrieked._

" _I'm gonna find her!" Using what bravery – or stupidity some might say – he leaped and scuttled out of the room._

" _Craig!" Cana shrieked._

 _Craig scurried out of the unstable doorway to make a turn. Holding onto the doorframe, he turned his head and looked at the living room. It had glass all over its carpeting, and the windows were all cracked and shattered. Strong winds blew crazily about, and within the raging omen was Cornelia sprawled over the ground on the side._

 _His heart pounced and he mustered up what courage possible. He stayed low, doing a bear walk and made sure his tiny hands weren't touching and glass. If it was a slight pinch, so be it. He crawled on over towards Cornelia, getting down and trying to turn her over._

" _Hey? Hey?!" He yelled. "Get up! Please!" He called to her, but he got no answer. "Cana's mommy, up!"_

 _Outside, the cyclone barreled through the forest outside the household. Trees were being pushed over and fell with exaggerated thuds. The crackling of branches was heard from inside, making Craig's spine tingle._

" _Wake up!" He begged, misty in the eyes._

 _Cornelia's closed eyes winced and tried to come around. After a few good blinks, she managed to open her eyes and realize she was on the floor. Her forehead had a bruise, no doubt from the window frame that flung open and knocked her for a loop. "Mmmm…what…?"_

" _Cornelia!"_

 _The mother gasped at sound made. Turning her head, she saw that Craig was beside her, looking to be in a massive panic. "Craig…?" She processed what was going on. She grabbed his small shoulders and gave him an angry look. "What are you doing right here?!"_

" _We heard a scream, so I went to get you!" He yelled through the roaring winds. It was getting harder to hear by the second._

 _She was angry, most definitely, but if she was going to get any kind of emotion, it had to wait. She and Craig moved themselves in a hurry over the broken glass and howling outside. They hurried to Cana's bedroom and there, Cornelia's eyes widened when raging winds were also entering her daughter's room._

" _Cana?! Cana, sweetie!" She cried out, trying to find her little girl._

" _Mommy!" The brunette called in a panic. Cornelia hurried over and reached for her daughter beneath the bed, getting her onto her lap and holding her in her arms, while Craig was still on his two feet._

 _The small trio followed Cornelia out of the bedroom, hoping that her bedroom would make do from across the hallway. She and the two children were making desperate attempts to reach t when it was just five feet away, but winds beamed through the open window, instantly pushing Craig and Cornelia into the closet in between._

 _Barely able to move, Cana shrieked in a panic. "Make it stop!"_

 _Unfortunately, nature gave the wrong kind of answer._

 _The cyclone dropped a tree onto the roof. The actual tiling embedded into the dry wall ceiling, making a huge dent in the veiling in the living room. Once again, everyone's hearts raced drastically._

" _Cana! Craig! Stay close to me!" The mother urged. She went to reach for her closed door, but it flung open, the wooden figment pried from the frame and tumbling out of the bedroom – or rather what was Cornelia's bedroom, now a maelstrom with a whole wall missing._

 _There was nowhere to run. 130mph winds with debris was hitting the house from all sides. The kitchen was struck by another large tree picked up, crashing through the large windows and smashing the furniture within. The fridge toppled over, the plug undoing itself completely. All that remained barely as a safe zone was where they all were right now – in the dead center._

 _Cornelia looked around, the mother pushed side to side by rampaging winds. The tornado made the earth crumbled and churn, shaking not just the house, but the whole Gardenia. She was panicking, but as a mother, she had to hurry, but unfortunately, there was no room._

 _Craig looked around, hurrying to seek shelter. Looking behind, he saw that it was the closet. It was a very small closet with mainly cleaning supplies. It was enough space to fit Cana definitely, but not enough for three people. Two was the limit._

 _Craig looked up, seeing mother and daughter both on the verge of tears. As he inspected the two, they resembled one another clearly. They were crying and holding one another. Craig looked around, seeing everything falling apart right before him. He knew what to do._

 _With what muscles he had in him, he pushed his body and made headway for the closet. He reached for the knob and opened the door, much to Cornelia's shock._

" _Craig?! What are you doing?!" She called out._

" _Hurry! Down here!" He pointed to the small space that was barren down beneath. All that was down there was a broom, but that was off to the side. It was large enough for an adult in fetal position to fit into._

 _Before she could even ask or deny what Craig was advising, the mother was pushed by a massive beam of wind that shoved her and her daughter down towards the ground. Both of them hit the ground hard, unable to stand._

 _Making headway, Craig scooted over and went over to Cornelia's skirt bottom. He pushed with his small muscles, barely moving her and Cana inch by inch into the closet's bottom._

" _Craig…" Cornelia winced, tears in her eyes._

 _Cana was too scared to say anything. She closed her eyes and held onto her mother as winds pounded them into the confining space._

 _Craig looked u to see if there was any space, which could be a salvation. He reached to move the cleaning supplies off the rack overhead, but a harsh wind from Cornelia's room hit him, causing him to falter into Cana's room._

" _Craig!" Cornelia shrieked._

 _Craig was again pushed back into the living room, just as the winds finally tore open the wall of the place. The massive swirling maelstrom was but a few feet away, and with one last raging twist and turn, the winds finally seized Craig, just as he turned and gave Cornelia and Cana a shocked and terrified look._

" _CRAIG~!" Cana screamed._

" _NOOO~!" Cornelia spilled tears like her daughter, just as the door to the closet finally whipped shut._

* * *

With a powerful gasp, Craig's body flipped and fell off the couch, landing smack dab on his stomach.

Gasping, Cana instantly got up. "Craig?" In a rush, she hurried on over, making headway and knelt beside him. "Craig?"

Craig blinked constantly. He breathed in and out, his heart racing nonstop. He could feel a sense of adrenaline coursing through him, but it wasn't of delight like in battle, this was a deeper level that shook him to the bitter core. He continued breathing to stabilize himself.

Cana rubbed his back. "Cranky! Cranky!" She yelled.

Craig abruptly pushed her shoulder, giving himself some space. "Give me a minute!" He snapped. Unwilling to adjust to train of thought, he sat up against the couch bottom, his head down between his legs. He breathed in and out, in and out. Whatever he felt, it wasn't pleasant, and he had to make sure that it wasn't.

Cana hurried away, darting for the kitchen for some fresh, cold water. As she did, Craig was raptured in what was his memories.

His breathing slowed down, capturing the moment on which he was saving Cornelia and Cana, unwilling to sever the mother-daughter duo. He recalled the memory; how it was a natural disaster that whisked him away from them. At least from what it appeared to be.

"What…a cyclone…" He mumbled lowly, barely coherent for anyone to hear. "That memory…no, did it really…? Did I really do that…?" He recalled the face of grief and despair left behind for Cana and Cornelia as the closet door shut. "I…saved them…"

He drew out of his thoughts when a pair of footsteps closed in. He turned and saw a pair of oversized juggs and thighs that carried a tall glass of water. Cana came around, kneeling and giving him the refreshment.

"Here, see if this helps." She advised.

With a steady hand, Craig reached and took the glass. He raised it to his lips and began to drink a few big gulps. After the cool liquid ran down, that left it half-empty. With what was left, he splattered his face, washing away the fatigue. He shook his head, getting droplets of water everywhere.

Without looking, he gave it back to a disgruntled Cana. "Thanks." He said low.

"Don't mention it…" He ignored the awkward stare Cana gave to him and allowed her to take the glass away. She sat it off to the side, and like Craig, she allowed herself to be collected and slid down the side of the couch beside him, taking liberties and having arms to her knees.

A long silence passed, allowing Craig to think back to the memory over and over, realizing what happened. After it processed, it was now clear that must've been how they got separated. _'So it was that cyclone that separated me from them…and at such a young age.'_ He believed in luck, but a 4-year-old surviving a massive whisk of a tornado was anything but luck. It was a miracle. _'Is that what started my whole journey? No, I didn't lose my memory until I was 14, almost 9 years after. Something went on in between then and how I got separated.'_

After giving him decent space, Cana spoke. "Another memory?"

Craig continued to look down. "…yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. There wasn't anything you could do about it." She didn't know how impeccable he was. "It's part of the past now."

She looked towards him. "Still, are you okay?"

Craig twisted his brow as he glanced over towards her. "I'll pretend you didn't say that."

"Then I guess I have my answer then." She grinned. "That's good."

Another silence fell, a short one that left both to think.

"…so what was it now?"

"A…trying to save someone dear to me. I was taken before I could know what happened."

"Taken? You mean someone?"

"Something, actually. I wasn't prepared for it…" He looked up as the ceiling fan went around. "Then again, I'm never prepared."

"Be as it may, are you going to hold out?"

Craig again turned towards the fireplace on the other side of the living room. "…if only I knew the answer myself. Maybe not. I know for a fact that I managed to save one." He looked towards her, his eyes meeting her own. "I knew that much, and I was able to be glad I could see her in one piece when it ended." It wasn't a lie, per se, but then again, it wasn't the truth. It was true that he met Cana, but he made it sound like somebody else. This was really his best way of letting her know. This was for the best, at least for his sake. And perhaps Cana's as well.

Cana's gaze onto him squinted. She grew wondrous of Craig's dreams as of late, but knew it was best to not get any more involved. This was the best for her as well. She faced her knees, looking sad. "I guess we both have our fair share of problems when it comes to those we've known and lost."

"Fair share?" He huffed.

She sighed. "Alright, you had it rough, but you get the idea. At least you are able to confront your problems and deal with them once and for all…I'm just not like you. I'm not even sure how long I should wait to tell Gildarts the truth."

Craig gave her another look. "You still yammering about that? I mean I know it's a lot to think about, but…" He thought about her and Cornelia, drawing his gaze away. "…nothing."

Cana looked towards him, a deep frown crossing her face. "You sure you're okay?"

Once again, Craig groaned. "Sure. Great. Whatever."

A snicker came from the brunette. "Man, look at us. We're just piles of dung right now. You got permanent psychology issues, and I have daddy issues. So much for sanity or courage for either of us." A morose grin crossed her lips. "I'm sure my Mom would've said something."

Hearing that one word, Craig snapped to her. "Your Mom?" He almost sounded surprised. Almost.

Cana looked at him, her brow raised. "Yeah. She was great. She may not have been rich, and we didn't have a lot of space…but at least I had some childhood before…" Her face fell, a saddened expression crossed her face once again.

The suspense was coming at Craig like an army. He was too curious for words. "Before…?"

What was said next defied all reasoning and what heart either had left. It was something that would once again be a milestone in Craig's contorted yet still golden heart. At long last, Cana spoke of it.

"…before she died."

A silence fell for the whole room; the whole world even. Craig went as stiff as a board at the sound Cana made. It was echoing in his head, and his eyes slowly widened in shock and horror. He looked at her like she was insane.

Finally, after a long period, he spoke. "…she's…dead?" It sounded so unreal, but it was like – another – shot through heart.

"Yeah. I was still so young when she passed. I wasn't sure how far my memory goes, but I don't remember much before that. It's all faint, but I remember being in a small house with her, and often, I'd play with somebody. I can't remember his name or his face. That was so long ago."

Craig's heart fell into an abyss upon hearing that. Shot and sunk. He was aware that because of that memory, he and Cana were separated, but he would've expected her to be of such recollection to an extent…at least that was what he hoped. Sadly the reality was that when one is young, they don't remember much. He remembered, but he was sad Cana didn't. Still, guess he couldn't blame her. That was almost 14 years ago.

She continued. "Our first home was destroyed, but the town that I was raised in recovered. Things were going well…but after that destruction, I think my mother got some sort of unknown illness. It wasn't serious until I turned 6." Her eyelids went half shut. "Next thing I know…she was gone. All I had left was my puppy and the clothes on my back. Before she died, she told me something."

Craig stayed silent within his own revelation.

"She told me something like 'I wasn't always alone. I had a lot of fun together, and until that day came, they were the greatest and purest of people I have ever met. I couldn't imagine a world without them'. Or something like that. I was one of them, and the other…was my father, Gildarts."

And once again, it was another stab to the chest. Craig only stared with wide eyes at Cana. Was what she saying true? Did Cornelia speak of such a thing. He must've been meant in there somewhere, but there had to be a reason. Maybe to secure Cana's grief. He knew Cornelia would've been shattered if he actually did die. Sadly, she didn't live on to see that his heart was still beating. He still knew he was meant in those lines somewhere, that much he was certain of.

"I know my Mom would've been proud of what I've become." Cana wasn't so sure of her own statement; it made her chuckle in amusement. "But I still want to fulfill her last wish. I need to tell Gildarts who I am, so she can finally be at peace." She turned towards Craig, seeing the continuous shock plastered on him. "I know you're sad, too. I know losing those close to you is hard…but the truth is, well, I actually envy you. You don't let guilt keep you from fulfilling what you see is right. I should've told Gildarts the truth long ago, but here I am, still sulking. But Craig, fear only drives you forward. If I had your strength…maybe I could've said it to him before."

Craig said absolutely nothing. He frowned in deep mourn as he thought of Cana and Cornelia still. _'You couldn't be anymore wrong.'_ He thought.

Cana stood up, managing to stand and huff. "Well, I'm gonna go fetch some take-out. You good until I get back?"

Snapping back to attention, Craig blinked. "Uh, yeah, yeah. I can eat anything." It came out more forcibly than intended.

The urge didn't stop Cana from shrugging. "Alright, I'll be back." With that, Cana stretched overhead again and left the house with her purse. And just like that, Craig, once again, was all alone.

Alone. Gone. Forsaken. These few feelings, they were what he left Cana and Cornelia to feel when he sacrificed himself to think fast. He stared at the fireplace, staring at the black pit of emptiness and unable to move for the longest time. He could only imagine how Cornelia and Cana felt when the storm passed. The pain and heartache he left them – especially his mother figure – perhaps that's what led to her illness that made her pass.

Knowing she was gone, he couldn't help it. His body acted on its own and he stood up to walk towards the restroom. He acted like a possessed being, remote controlled and unable to respond. He ventures inside and closed the door. He stared at the mirror, for what seemed to be the longest time.

As he thought about Cornelia dying without him knowing, he just…snapped. In a fit of blind despair, he angrily punched the mirror. Shattering it to pieces. He teeth gritted as his eyes misted up, tears beginning to swell and fall. His bandaged and bloodied knuckles just shook violently as they stayed in the one position that he punched. He grew morbidly angrier by the second, ramming and banging his forehead against the wall.

"Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!" He cursed himself. "I…I…GOD DAMNIT!"

He wailed in a frenzy, crying in shame and mourn as he cried out for another passing. Only this time, he was all alone to bear the pain. Just like Cana had to bear. His wails and cries of anguish echoed loud, but were unfortunately out of earshot for Cana to hear.

* * *

A take-out dinner and a shouting exchange between Craig and Cana later, the two worked in cleaning up the small mess Craig left to clean up. Cana mentally cursed herself for thinking of leaving him alone the way he is mentally unstable. She should've been more attentive, and because if that, there was much more work to be done.

After a decent deli-like dinner the two had, the two had found themselves back in the living, this time the sun waning and just about set. It was a crisp night to come, and the two were grimacing over earlier.

"Sorry." Cana apologized.

Craig couldn't look her in the eye. "N-no worries. It's nobody's fault. These things happen."

Cana looked over, looking at the grim aspect of the bloodied bandages that covered Craig's fingers. He looked sound, but she knew he still hurt. She sighed in slight frustration. "You're a real piece of work. Do you know that?"

Craig closed his eyes and lowered his head. "Maybe, but it still doesn't change the fact that I flipped out over something I wasn't able to do to help." His eyes grimly opened. "But that's normal."

Cana gave him a worried look. "Are you sorry about my Mom?"

Craig shot her another look. "And you're saying I shouldn't be?"

"…no, it's okay. I'm sure we would both appreciate the sentiments. She was doing what she could, even if she did seem a little sad at times. She nearly burst into tears at times and I didn't even understand. I guess stress."

Once again, Craig wanted to hit himself against a wall. He knew why Cornelia would be like that. He did that often as well.

"I just hope I can make things right someday. I'll make sure Gildarts know who I am." She looked at Craig, giving him a small smile of comfort. "And I know it may be tough, but you'll remember someday who you are as well."

Craig hummed weakly, but what Cana said had his mind stirring. _'Make things right someday…'_ That sentence left his brain to store up a pot of wonder and fixation. The more he thought about what he _can_ do rather than _could've_ done, the more he also recalled 'Better late than never'. In a way, that was his life. Cana can't find the nerve to tell Gildarts, and Craig find the nerve to tell Cana he's her long-lost friend that she doesn't remember. They both were running from a truth, but for the best for themselves. Someday, Cana will tell Gildarts, and Craig will tell her, but if that happened, what then on? It was a mystery and waiting game, but all they could do was wait for the right time, but if not now, when?

"Brownie?"

Cana heard his call, making her turn towards him. "Yeah?"

"…there's something I wanna know." He asked.

"Like what?"

"…" He didn't speak at first. Was there much for him to admit he was part of her past? He could wait and let her catch on. However, he chose to back down, realizing it was better left alone for her to realize. "…I think I just need some time to myself tomorrow, got it?" However, that didn't mean he still wasn't going to do anything about it.

Inquiring of Craig's motives, Cana raised a brow in question. "Um, okay…?"

He got up, heading right for the stairs. "Alright then, guess it's time for me to get a nice soak in." He slowly went up the stairs, with Cana making sure to act as his "proxy nurse" and followed behind. She made sure he wouldn't fall, and as such, she stuck close for the whole evening.

* * *

Night was deep in its beckoning. It was a cold, dark time, and it was almost 4 in the morning. The sun wasn't going to be up anytime soon, leaving plenty of time for a certain someone to do as he pleases. Still in bed, Craig opened his eyes in a flash, He took a moment to process where he was; that he was still in bed. He realized that he slept on his side, with Cana sprawled beside him. Her slender arms were draped over his ribs, making them sting still. Though able to walk, that didn't mean it hurt to touch. Retaining careful measures, Craig slowly moved out of the bed, with Cana's arm unable to reign him over.

Getting dressed over his bandaged body, he got his swords and sheaths and lastly the thin jacket. He draped it over himself, wearing it and putting on the hood. Turning around one last time towards Cana, he watched as she slept, her head laying graciously against the pillow. A soft smile crossed his lips as he looked afar, and once more, it pained him to leave her like this. But he had to do this. He must, for himself.

With that, he kept the door open and walked down the steps and out the door. He ventured into Magnolia's streets with haste, hurrying with what Jewel in his pockets for the train station. From what he recalled, it was going to be a long ride.

* * *

The sound os whistling was constant through the daybreak atmosphere. There was no time to rest for the likes of Craig Crius as he stared out the window. He ignored his reflection on the glass and slowly watched as the daybreak sky was coming around. All he did was watch as the landscape eroded out of the way over hills and into groves; over land and over bridges.

After many hours, with the new day's sun beaming at a 45-degree angle onto his face, the new train whistle meant this was his stop.

Once all the passengers got their supplies and cargo, Craig eventually found his way off the train and onto the train station in another location. With a jacket on and hands in his pockets, he lethargically ventured into the domain and looked around.

Turning left and right, he took in the sight of the train station. It wasn't very grand, but it was still something he appreciated, especially given the small town it resided in. If he went on foot, it would've taken another few days to reach. Thankfully he learned of the Fiore railway system and took action.

With morning on the break of ending, he began to trudge on out the train station. Once outside, he found himself in a nice town, one of generous size. Even now, he could see how much has changed since then. He frowned and silently inspected the roads and places as he went on.

He was quiet the entire time, no words needed as he looked at everything, taking in all the sites. He saw the many children who had parents beside them, and some playing about; he saw quite a few couples even talking to one another. Compared to what he remembered it a long time ago, it really has modernized, and grew in population to boot.

' _So this is what happened after almost 2 decades.'_ He looked around, seeing the few houses that he remembered having porches. They now had houses made up of brick and tiling. He looked around, taking his time looking out at the many households and the streets that were once paved in dirt. Though children played, they were no longer jumping through wooden fencing. Bars and intricate black gates were everywhere. He could've sworn he mistook the town for someplace else. _'The town's really gone up the rails.'_ Of course he was entitled to his opinions. Old fashioned is the one fashion that never changes.

He coursed on, his shoes making headway through the concrete and passing the early morning shops that had bustling citizens enjoying meals and spending time with one another. Nothing picked up in his ears as he went on, but that mattered not.

While it was still cool, he kept his jacket on as he reminisced in the earliest flashbacks he had with Cana and Cornelia. As he walked by, he saw afterimages of children and households from that long ago. Comparing them to when they changed or were perhaps sanctioned by others. Ever so slowly, the sun shot rays down and the frown on Craig's face dampened as he closed in on a lone path hidden between two narrowed streets. He knew where the path led, and it only made him that much more nervous.

He knew he had to do this, so he didn't back down. As he closed in on the path, he was beginning to recall the image of Cornelia and Cana walking hand in hand with groceries all the way back to home. He retained any and all calm as the bittersweet times, pushing on pass the buildings to where the trail literally ended before a field of flowers. The flowers were all yellow and white, just like the ones Craig and Can played in when they were but small children. As he looked at the sea, his eyes slowly escalated to the domain that was once Cornelia's residence, now but an intricate abandoned cottage.

He wasn't sure if it were abandoned or not. His delusions said people were gone but may return. He had to make his time quick. Gathering what flowers he was able to pluck out, he crossed the land and went around the house. Going around, he saw a black gateway that acted as a borderline of the property. Behind said house, he saw a flat field of grass that stretched for a hundred feet inwards, where there were more flowers, much taller than the ones in front of the cottage. But beyond them, but barely in eye sight, he could see it.

Taking a deep breath with his hood up, he walked quietly and silently through the field, keeping the flowers in hand. After what felt like an eternity, he finally passed the secondary flower field, finally standing before a dirt mound with a gravestone embedded into it. On it, it read the few terms he could make out:

 _ **Cornelia Alberona**_

 _ **A happy and devoted person**_

Craig frowned before the very grave that made his heart skip a beat. His eyes grew dull as he looked longingly at the mound. He knew what was down there he wished he saw just one last time. He was given a lot of chances at life; saved, spared, and killed only to be resuscitated in exchange for others, but this loss was a deep cut into his throat. Slowly, he sighed and spoke. "Hey, Cornelia. It's uh…been some time, hasn't it?" Not so amused with his word choice, he powered through. "It's been too long, and I know you may not remember nor can I blame you, but…it's me. You'd think these chompers and eyes meant anything." He smirked in amusement that time. "It's Craig. I still can't believe it's me even. It's been 14 years, and I'm still shocked. How am I alive? Your guess is as good as mine. I, uh, I'm not the best when it comes to saying these sorts of things, but I'm doing what I can to make this brief, so just bear with me on this."

With a long sigh, he cleared his throat and lungs. He knelt down, gently placing the handful of flowers on her grave. "It's not right for me to be here right now, not after leaving your heartbroken to a million pieces. I'm a disgrace to being here, and you. I may not have any privileges or rights to being before your resting place, but this is when I must apologize." He closed his eyes, bowing his head before her tomb. "I'm sorry, and I have every right to be and feel this way, but don't let this feeling you have for me get in the way of your daughter, Cana. That's right, I know of Cana. I can't believe that it's taken me this whole time to realize who she was before I lost everything…including my memories." His gaze grew heavy in remorse. A deep sense of humility rightfully found its spot inside his heart. "It took me over 14 years, but I am grateful to say that I found her by chance. Believe me, she's…a real piece of work." He smirked. "You wouldn't believe me now if I told you we have a way with words each. We're just back and forth. Hard to believe your long-lost friend is someone who grates your skin every two seconds. But you know what, after all this time, it's not half-bad. It's good to know that someone's there to bicker and get into scuffles with. Not everything is a happy go-lucky road. I'm sure we all learn that eventually…"

As a passing wind drift by, he could feel it being lukewarm, and yet on the chilled side. He frowned deeper than before.

"I'm sorry. I'll wrap up." He narrowed his eyes, getting a sense of misty eyes coming around. "Cornelia…I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me in your final moments. I know it's irresponsible to think I'm at fault for you dying, but I…I wasn't sure why I did all that. I didn't want to deprive you of Cana…something I never had. I never knew my Mom or Dad…but I was very happy with my time with you." His eyes began to mist harder, small tears jerking as his teeth gritted. "That's why…I…I wanted that time to last forever. Being with you and Cana made me feel happy, and have a home. I actually was somewhere I was wanted. I made you guys feel happy…and yet…" His teeth gritted tighter, his frustration boiling. "All I really did was cause you grief. I wanted to save you guys, repay my debt; but I was still unable to save you. I'm just a damned fool!" He dropped to his knees, his fists clutching in heavy frustration. Tears were starting to rise up, his anger intensifying. "Why didn't I recall you sooner?! If I knew about you two sooner, I would've…no, no. I learned it was better to focus on what's to come rather than dwell on what would've been. If…you still hate me for leaving you I completely understand. But please…let me be with Brownie…be with your daughter…just for a little while longer! I get a better memory when I'm around her, and I'm doing a lot better at committing to her, even if it's a little. But I still miss you…"

Another wind passed by his back. This one, however, felt different. It was warm, and his eyes widened in a sudden gasp. Something rushed into his head at that instant. He felt it then and there, that it was like someone – something – anything for that matter; it was touching him. The warm wind draped around him from behind.

With eyes wide, tears streamed down his face harder than before. He sobbed profusely, unable to contain himself. For that one instance, he thought of a warm sensation of a motherly hug embracing him. His teeth gritted as the wind swept at his tears. He put a hand over his heart, imagining the spirit of Cornelia holding him as he cried aloud.

He got to his hands and knees, bowing with his head touching the ground. "Thank you…thank you!" He yelled. "I'll do whatever I can to make you proud. To make Cana feel welcomed again. I'll stay by her for as long as you feel like I should if it means keeping her well-being in one piece. Cornelia…I'll do my best."

Another warm wind passed him, wiping the tears from his cheeks. He did what he could to keep himself from sniffling, but he felt obliged, nee needed, to let out his guilt. Once he settled down, he at last picked himself up, and with the sun radiating down on Cornelia's grave, Craig gave one final nod.

"Please bear with me." He turned around. "I'll see you later. Rest easy."

He turned and finally went back the way he came. He went over the flowers and away from the gravestone, all while the sun shined down on the stone itself, the wind as warm as the light that shine don its words. The flowers stayed put, while Craig powered on, once again striving for yet another fallen remembrance.

* * *

 **Here's the end of the arc. How was it? Decent? I didn't want to strive for 10K, so I had it close but still below. Still, I intend to make sure the ending to the Return of Gildarts Arc was emotional. I chose to have Craig say nothing about Gildarts because this was really more between him, Cana, and Cornelia.**

 **Next chapter, as far as I have planned, I ma making a revised and original version of the Grand Magic Games. It's gonna be different compared to anime and manga, so bear with me. It's going to be the last arc of the story, so hang tight!**

 **As always, review and thanks for reading.**


	49. When the Time Comes

Black was all that raptured the night. It was all correspondent to the desert-like night that made spines that wandered on its crisp sandy tops shrivel. As rattlesnakes hissed, and many animals nocturnal began to dig their way through to the surface to hunt, the half-moon howled with the sound of a coyote elsewhere.

A black bird of large size – rivaling a condor – swiftly scoped over the cool desert, laying low as to avoid any potential eyes. It moved so fast that even those waiting ahead were caught off guard and missed their chances, instead eating sand grains. The desert howled as the condor-like black havoc stayed silent and ascended, climbing higher to get a full-scale view of something from the distance. Its destination was locked on at last.

It looked to the broken but still standing pyramid-like ruins. Its structure was an open, aged top with many of broken walls and pillar in and around it. It was like it was destroyed by an enemy attack. In a way, it was. A long time ago.

The black bird descended and flew through the entrance and gate of the ruins, made solemnly of damaged rock and hardened sand. He passed through, the structure still stable with his wings folding and flapping weakly as he slowed down once inside the borders. Once his talons touched the ground, the large bird crept forward in haste, his form slowly transforming in the tiled platform before a throne. He adorned a black cloak, completely tattered and shrouding his face and contour. What did seem visible, however, was an unkempt stubble, a rag-like gray scarf, and gray boots with black rings along the shins. His black boots were completely worn out, and as he bowed, his tattered long black sleeve showed as he graciously lowered his head and frowned.

As he did, the pillars and tough sand he flew through not even a few seconds ago crumbled, almost as though it were a delayed reaction.

"I have come home." He spoke. His voice had a very grave-like tone to it.

A sigh came from a slender silhouette with a high collar and a humungous, odd hourglass-shape staff. He lethargically lift himself off a rock he slouched back on. "We know. You think we didn't hear the sounds of your ugly feathers?" He sarcastically said.

Another shrouded figure with some round cylindrical capsule over his head was seen from behind a pillar. "Our humblest welcome to you, brother. Has your venture taken you far to where we are needed?"

The shrouded man of misdeeds kept his head bowed as he hunched over, winds beginning to pick up. "Yes."

The staff-wielding silhouette had a massive toothy smile showing. "About damn time something came up. So, you found _him_?"

"No, I'm afraid he still eludes us. But there is something else that has caught my eye."

The staff-carrying man lifted his head. "Huh?" He slowly turned towards the tattered man, revealing a blue eye of shrunken, craving thrill. "Hold on a sec. What did you just say?"

The cylindrical figure tilted. "He said no-!"

"I know what he said!" He barked. He looked back at the acquaintance and gave him a stare. In one second, he was gone, reappearing before his bowing front and had his staff over his shoulder, looking unamused as his shadow overcast his eye.

"Listen, we gave you a specific task. It was so simple that even a pigeon could've done better in half the time. And they don't even have brains the size of peas. When you went out there, we wanted results, not excuses!" In a fit of frustration, he flipped his staff, turning it to slam its hourglass-like blades into the ground beside the tattered man. It pierced clean through the rock like it were tissue paper. Oddly enough, the tattered man remained calm in his associate's outburst.

He stood up, staring him directly in the face. "For your information, you didn't hear me the whole way through. Did you perhaps forget the last part of what I spoke of?" From his tone, it was more of a rebuttal.

Another pair of footsteps were heard, the silhouette of another man heard. "Oh come now, gentlemen. He reasonable. Really now." He looked average height, with a Shinigami-like attire outlined in the moonlight, yet as bizarre as it seemed, there were also pieces of pauldrons, and guards all over the neck and limbs. It seemed like a cross of a knight and a Shinigami. "Is it really so wise for us to be having another one of your impatient fits now?"

The blade-wielder narrowed his eyes at his associate.

A disgusted scoff was heard. "I was enjoying a nice little beauty rest over here, fellows." The next silhouette features the figment of a slender woman with a body covered in shimmering armor of its own. It was a red-like gold, which complimented her monarch butterfly-like wings so neatly folded. Her waist-length wavy brown hair was shifting in the winds, making her cover it up.

"Oh great, now the winds picking up again. Somebody at least rebuild that gate please?" She complained.

The armored Shinigami snickered at his associate's childish complaints. "Well I most certainly do not have a problem with it. Speaking of which, shall we resume what you have to say?"

The scythe carrier yanked his scythe out of the ground, again hoisting it on his shoulder. "Whatever you have to say, it better be good."

The misfortune carrier kept his head shrouded in the hood, frowning. "Our target was not within reach…but I think I have found an ideal location as to where he might be heading next."

At the notion, all of their ears perked at the sentence. As the woman and scythe wielder looked with shock, the cylindrical man and the Shinigami knight had little to no fixations given the shadows cast upon them.

"You don't say~?" The knight spoke slyly.

The scythe carrier stepped back a few feet, but his weary expression never left his face. "Wait, so then you…" He leaned forward. "You said you might know where he's going next?!"

"I've heard of this tournament that is called the 'Grand Magic Games'. It is located in the center of Fiore. However, this is but word alone. I have been looking for more scoping to find rumors of this string guild who had someone save an entire country from a colossal dragon."

The monarch woman smirked. "Oh?"

"Has four blades, and a terrible bite."

The scythe carrier gave a squinted look and smirked. "Is that right?"

"Enough details. That is enough for me." The cylindrical silhouette announced.

"And I wholeheartedly agree." The Shinigami knight stepped up, revealing that he also had shimmering shadow cast-like armor and shin guards on his lower body. His pants were tucked into the armor, and his tattered cloak with cut sleeves had red edging with full-on black. In the back of the cloak was spelled 'RAGNAROK' in red kanji. He had spike-like shoulder armor, and his short white hair reflected within the moon. His eyes were blank, concealing any emotion as shadow cast-like ears were on him. He smirked as calmly as possible. "His is a very interesting development indeed, brethren. It's getting to be tedious just hunting and fining results only to be stewed over again." He looked up towards the moon, a lethargic smile crossing over his sigh. "I suppose it can't be helped though. If we do in fact wish to belittle a new age for our godly gifts, we must take out the competition. Am I right?"

The monarch woman smirked. "So we're playing human games then? Sounds interesting."

"These games aren't like those petty ones those children play." The cylindrical man said. "These are all magic users."

"Oh come now. They won't be an issue. We got or eyes on the prize." The scythe carrier grinned darkly. "And that's to get rid of Craig Crius. His days are numbered now that we've finally found him."

The Shinigami smirked wider. "Timing is key for this to work. We shall investigate into this immediately. We'll be sure to give these human audiences a meaning of a 'dangerous game'."

The scythe carrier's own smirk widened. "Now you're speaking my language!" He poised his weapon. "I'm gonna kill that bastard, and then we'll have ourselves avenged."

"The fallen gods and goddess shall make way to Olympus again soon enough." The monarch woman hummed.

The cylindrical man slowly crept back behind the pillar, while the Shinigami-like man and the tattered cloaked figure watched as the scythe carrier and monarch woman yelled out, laughing uproariously in belittling all gods around. As odd as it was, the winds that stirred over them was creating storm clouds.

All around the damaged and dead temple, sand swirled, and some parts burst from the sheer laughter as the two hollered in ecstasy for what's to come.

* * *

A hand reached out in front, heavy breathing heard as large leaves were shoved out of the way. A small figure went on over the small edge of grass to get a largescale view of the mountains and valley. From as far as the eyes could have possibly seen, large blue eyes took in the several waterfalls that poured into gorges and ravines that went as a waterway through the valley towards the norm. Lush green life was everywhere, and the energy was running wild; magic energy that flowed even through the waterfall, seeping into porous rock openings. The view of a valley could not have been any more majestic.

"Wow…" The little Craig hummed as he looked around with massive wondrous eyes. He was awash with emotions and decorative beauty. He never saw anything like it before. It was bizarre, but in a way, he felt relieved. Though he was barely 9, his mind registered the reality.

His little head snapped back to attention. "It's so pretty. But, will I find anyone here?" He hummed in deep question, looking around to hopefully find answers. Unfortunately he didn't. He knew that from venturing, he knew the flora were dangerous. He was small enough to be mistaken for an infant animal, leaving him to flee and make headway as he had to avoid poachers and expeditioners awhile back suffer from the wildlife making them unwelcomed to the land, yet welcomed them to their stomachs.

Even back then, when some saw Craig, it was like they left him alone. It was like they knew he wasn't a threat and had a right. But was that even fair? He just freaked out maybe once or twice, ran into a tree, fell unconscious; even then he found himself not dead.

He looked back to where he came from wondrous of the animals that had devoured the poachers. "Are they picky…?" Not wanting to dwell, he looked around, seeing a tall but high mist cloaking a space above the waterfall. It blended well into the sky, only making it a little hazy. Even so, it didn't shroud the sheathed top of a large mountain hidden in the land to his north.

"Is that a mountain?" Craig stepped up, getting a little closer to the land afar. "Well it's not an illusion…the humidity would've killed me by now and make me mad. But…" He couldn't place it, but something else seemed bizarre at the moment. It wasn't good nor bad per se, but it…compelled him. A normal little boy with adept survival instincts made his mark all the way to lands unknown, and now he is bound to go nowhere but travel up mountains?

In the end, he shrugged. "Meh. Okay. What have I got to lose?" Taking a gander, the 9-year-old Craig marched towards the mystical domain. However, unbeknownst to him, as he walked on, something else ventured from the leaves not too far behind.

A taller Craig walked out of the flora, having blinked seeing the smaller version of himself run off towards adventures unknown. He looked at his body, turning over his hands and arms. They were fine, yet he still felt curious why he didn't suffer bites or anything along the way.

Choosing to follow along, the older Craig frowned as he followed his smaller-self without complaint. As he looked ahead, he put a hand to his hip, seeing the mystical shrouded mountains. "Well I'll be damned." He hummed in irony. "Well, guess rolling stones gather no moss."

With that, Craig followed his smaller version like a ghost. He just followed his flashback all the way up the coursing mountain. The minute either sat foot, they felt the primal surge of power flowing through the soil and rock. It was unbelievable, but at the same time it wasn't magic. It was something more…primeval about it. They couldn't explain it, but it tingled.

Day turned to night, but ridge after ridge within the fog, the lost Craig just kept climbing. The adventure that took him this far didn't seem to hold him back. The mist didn't hold either his older ghostly self or the flashback itself away. The fact they were going up and up forever, the older version figured the land itself would be changing beneath, but no. It was just a really big mountain. They kept climbing, with Craig and…Craig tailing, all the way to where the smaller Craig saw a ledge high up just where the misty sea cloud end. The fog and possibly complete cloud coverage was gone, but at long last, Craig's climbing carried – them – to where it was nothing but peaks of other mountains in the distance. Blue sky was everywhere above, it was like a sea of raw atmosphere opened up to them.

"Wow~." They both hummed.

Despite their staring, it was still a climb, the younger Craig went up first, with his ghostly present following behind without hesitation. Craig looked up, seeing his past-self huff and pant as he crept over the ledge, his tiny heels shifting rocks and dirt that crumbled past the still climbing Craig.

Craig eventually clawed his way up, following his curious younger-self. As last, and with a heavy sigh of relief, he panted heavily as he lurched over, rolling onto the ledge and plopping onto his stomach. He panted, barely having strength to get to his knees.

"Well that *cough* sure was a heck of a climb. How did I even do all that?" He looked over, seeing his younger-self was already near the small pond, duking his head in to get water into his system.

"…huh, okay then." Craig shrugged, joining his flashback to a drink of ever-fresh pond water. He took gulp after gulp, ounce after ounce entering his stomach. It was flowing in and once he had his fill, he lifted his head and wiped his mouth.

When he opened his eyes and looked over, he snapped to attention, seeing that his past-self had disappeared. He snapped his head back, realizing he was nowhere in sight. Swiftly turning left and right, he raised a brow in heavy exaggerated shock as he saw that the domain was completely vacant.

"Uh, okay…?" He lazily looked around, looking for answers. "This is, uh…a little weird."

He picked up on something that could've been mistaken for flapping. He looked towards the sky, but straight above was the sun. He put his hand over his eyes to shield himself from the bright radiation to continue looking at the direction where flapping was heard.

At the last second, his eyes caught a large shadow with talons. It closed in fast, more specifically on him. In a rush, he scuttled away, ducking away as the massive beast created a gust that spread and made Craig slide backwards a little.

When he caught himself, he looked ahead ready to fight. But what he saw only made his balled fists loosen, his teeth tightened becoming loose. He looked ahead, disbelief surmounting him.

Before him, standing on the flat mountaintop, was a wyvern. But as its scales rattled, he looked at Craig directly, their eyes interlocking.

As Craig pointed at him, he slowly stepped forward. "You…" He mumbled. "Are you…"

"My good lord." The sound of an elderly man was heard, the pitch making Craig's ears rang as he quizzically turned towards the average sized figure on the wyvern's back. On said back was a robed figure whose white hair was as white as the clouds that laid beneath them. It was hard to tell who it was given that it was the sun's shadow, but he was old – **very** old.

Craig took a few steps ahead, slowly pacing as the old figure had a slow but steady time getting off his wyvern. Off the side he went, he looked up and pat his scaly friend's neck.

"There you go. Still got some nerves to fight these heights, eh?" The old man hummed.

"Ggrrrr." The wyvern huffed.

The old man huffed. "I know. Now…" He smiled as he looked towards Craig. "Why don't we greet our guest here." He turned with his hunched body facing Craig, with the wyvern stepping and thudding to rest himself gently beside as Craig stopped just a few meters ahead of both.

There was a long silence as both Craig and the two shared a small but subtle moment of attention towards the other, but that mattered not in the least, at least for the few seconds that registered into Nic's cranium. When they did process, his first words were the very important starting points to a long reunion…

"I'll bite. What the freaking hell is up now?" Crossing his arms with a raised brow, Craig definitely broke the ice. He melted it.

The old man hummed as he looked at Craig. Without warning, he flicked his finger at him, causing a small shock to burst. The small force bellowed past Craig as he shifted towards the side, eyes wide as he watched that force go on and on. When out of sight, he looked back at him, seeing the frown. "Well I can see that something hasn't changed about you at least." He huffed. "Well I guess that's what you get for not giving elders respect."

"Woah, woah, slow down there." Craig blurted out. "Level with me. What the heck is all this? And are you seriously-?"

"GRROOOHH!" Batto-Ba shrieked right beside him, causing Craig to scuttle away and fall onto his side and slip onto his back.

He stared up with wide eyes, seeing the old man's shadow over him. He bent down, his closed eyes inspecting Craig. "You should really stay careful." He teased.

Craig's eyes narrowed. "Well, I can see you haven't lost your luster." He pestered.

The old man smiled. "It's good to see you again, Craig Crius." He reached a hand down to him, offering him a chance to get up. Though reluctant, Craig grabbed hold and was yanked up in an instant. He was surprised by how muscular the old man was given he looked to be over a century old.

He gave the old man a whimsical grin…to an extent. "Well I could be saying the same thing, if I knew where or what the heck is going on of course." He added. "But, I think I have an idea where this is going."

"Do tell."

He looked towards the wyvern. "Say, uh…Batto-Ba."

The wyvern shrieked in a high pitch. It looked pleased to know Craig gained some memory of the wyvern.

He looked towards the old man next. "And you…uh…" He put hands to his hips, furrowing his brow. "Eh…"

The old man gave another hardy laughter. "Well, don't fry your brain boy, because this old bag of bones isn't blaming you for not remembering me. I barely remembered you at sometimes!" He laughed some more, much to Craig's annoyance.

' _Well isn't that just touching.'_ Craig sarcastically thought to himself.

"But forget all that for now. Let's really get to the point of why you're here."

"Why I'm here?" Craig repeated. He gasped, his attention averting to the landscape around him. He realized the plain he was on that he followed his past-self to. It took him all the way to where he learned chi.

Seeing the look on his face, the old man chuckled beneath his breath. "Surprised? Took you awhile to realize this spot. It's where you wandered aimlessly and startled me. Boy did I get a heart attack…and for you a spanking." He wanted to snicker again, but the irritated look Craig gave him only made his demeanor shorten. "Well the years haven't been too kind on you, I see."

"That's an understatement." Once again, Craig gasped. "Wait, you-!"

"Your memory? Yes. I am aware. I know of what tribulations and just sacrifices you've been through, my young boy." Slowly, he ventured around Craig, giving him a physical inspection. "You certainly have grown, and yet even through all those adventures, you still have such a golden heart. If that isn't overwhelming, then no wonder you found yourself up here."

Craig looked over his shoulder, staring down at the sea of mist and clouds that lurked below.

"You see, only those who have become one with nature, or are perhaps too pure to be considered malicious to secrecy, those few of the many traits are what's needed to get through the forest, otherwise those animals will take your life for trespassing."

Craig looked back at him. "So basically it's all a test of heart and what mother nature sees in you?"

"In a firm nutshell, yes. If you somehow make it through, then by all means, travel through the infinite fog and end up at start. No one could ever reach here. However, you did, and here you are again after 10 years. Though you do look a little rough around the edges some."

Craig gave a small "Meh." as he rolled his eyes. He watched as the old man started walking back towards Batto-Ba, slowly of course. "So me being here and all, am I really here?"

The old man walked up and rubbed the side of the old wyvern's head. "Technically, no. Your physical body is wherever it's still is, and your mind is here."

Craig got the gist. "So like a dream, only I'm the spectral."

"Right." The old man lowered his head, taking in a deep sigh. He finally faced Craig once more, looking over his shoulder with a serious expression. "I am sure all these dreams you have may be puzzling, but all I can offer you is my condolences. There isn't anything I can do to help you make a complete puzzle, but a big enough picture for you to understand."

Craig waved him off, grinning. "hey, we all got quirks, don't we? So maybe these memories you know I have are still making me wanna hit a few rocks against my head, but it sure helped me out understand some things so far."

He looked over his shoulder, the man smiling at Craig. "That is most fortunate."

"Although…" He frowned as he crossed his arms. "The fact about my memory loss and how you are able to communicate through my dreams by these flashbacks involving chi, how's all that correlated?"

The old man again went to walk towards him. "Chi is a very intricate art that only very few can understand. Magic overflows everything in this planet, but chi is the spiritual and manifested essence that one can potentially channel into his own power. Like you. What have you learned about chi so far?"

Craig raised his brow and looked up. He could name a bunch of factors that could make use for his own power. It was because of chi that he is able to do things he never thought as possible. He was more than a little confused on how to explain, but rather than explain, it was best that he showed.

Walking away, he ignored the old man's raised brow. "Eh? Where are you going?"

Craig stepped up towards a flat rock that stood beneath him. He looked down at it, staring with a frown. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. As he knew and was instructed, he kept his breathing calm and lowered to a knee. He held up his middle and index finger, both linked and he began to move it about, wobbling it with spiritual essence poised into it.

The old man's closed eyes opened weakly, showing onyx color. "Oh?"

After gathering a few second's worth of chi energy, Craig's eyes flashed open and he huffed, driving his two fingers into the flat rock in a chop. The rock split into several pieces, cracks wide and loud to be mistaken for bones snapping. When done, Craig stood up, with his fingers only bright red from the recoil.

"Well done." He congratulated. "That's a marvelous show of chi."

Craig looked over and smiled. "Thanks."

"Have you tried the paper and bowl technique I taught you?"

Craig rubbed the back of his head, looking away. "I'm still working on it. I've been working on my chi for a while, but nothing to exercise it for battle. That bowl trick, only a few degrees so often."

The eyes closed for the old man. "I see. Can you start fires yet?"

Craig looked over and gave a half-grin. "You didn't show me that yet."

"I didn't?" The old man again snickered at himself. "Perhaps my memory is much hazier than I remember."

Craig looked at the ground between him and his mentor, silence falling before him.

"Is there something troubling you?" He asked.

Craig's eyes narrowed. He looked to be stumbling about, shaking his head. "It's just-it's all complicated, I get that. But why am I remastering chi? What's the purpose of this chi? I know it's to help me, but…"

The old man walked on over, placing a gentle and prune hand on his shoulder. Craig looked towards him, seeing his concerning look beneath his huge moustache. "You can't rush these things. You know better than that. Everyone has a reason and a purpose to do something. I have a purpose still, and it's right in front of me." He got Craig to blink. "You may not see it now because your memory is lost, but this gift I spoke up of, the one with chi…it's that level of chi you can harness to change the world…the world you have already changed."

Once again, Craig's eyes widened.

"Your true power will come in due time, just be patient with your ol' mentor and Batto-Ba. We'll give you a good kick in the pants in the right direction, but for the answers of your power and identity to come, you will need guidance. Okay?"

Craig still wasn't sure how to wrap his head around this one. He was still far from solved, but he wasn't entirely confused. He saw that his master and pet were both still alive, and they were still communicating through to him. He didn't want to leave their show of respect in dire theft. With humble acceptance, Craig bowed to him.

"Yes." He answered.

The old man nodded. "Good." His head was risen higher, overlooking the blue sky. "I am afraid that is all the time I have for now. Time is up, back to your reality you go."

"Alright." Before Craig could concentrate, he forgot something. "Wait!"

"Hm? What is it?"

"What's your name?" He asked. "Your wyvern, he's Batto-Ba, but…I never remembered yours…"

The old man looked back at him, staring meekly at the man. He could see he really wanted to know, despite any sign of possible cluelessness. He saw he was pure in question, and that was enough for him. "…Sama."

"Sama." Craig mumbled.

His eyes narrowed with a smile as a wind shift between them. "You surprise me, Craig. This is actually the first time you asked me for my name. These years apart really were good for something after all."

Craig grunted with teeth bared.

"And feisty as ever." Sama laughed. "Now continue with your adventure and chi practice. I need to rest. These bones aren't gonna hold me up much longer you know."

With that, Craig gasped as everything went black. It all went silent as his emptiness was filled with a grogginess as his eyes opened up again, finding himself sleeping in his bed.

"Gnnngh…" His blue eyes opened at long last, showing him sleeping on his back and his shirt on, casting away the many scars and tattoos that were badges of honor. He blinked meekly, catching himself in what happened. Upon realization, he slouched up on the mattress, using his arms and hands to support his weight. He looked ahead, reaching out in his own retrospect to where his mind went off to.

An image of Sama appeared in his mind. _'So that old guy's still kicking. I never would've guessed he's still alive…but then again, I did see reincarnations and guys living well into the thousands. This is just so messed up.'_

A yawn snapped him out of his little thought, the culprit being an awakened Cana. The lush arose off the mattress and arched her back to get a nice stretch in.

"Morning." Craig mumbled.

Slouching up like him, Cana gave a tired look as she glanced over towards him. "Morning." She huffed. Without any need or strength to stand, she casually laid back onto the sheets. "Is it afternoon yet?"

Craig looked out the window, seeing the few rays of sunshine still beaming at times. It wasn't hard to tell it was late morning. He laid back into the covers as well, looking up at the ceiling. "If you wished long enough, then sure."

Cana rolled over, her back facing him. She mumbled incoherently, but Craig didn't bother to question. Instead, he just resumed his own train of thoughts, but he glanced over at Cana while doing so.

' _Thanks Cana. Because of you and that jacked up hermit, I think I might be able to get a step closer to where I need to go. But only as long as you both really wanna follow me.'_ He turned over in his sheets, getting a low grumble from his stomach. _'But I can't be much of an ass kicker if I'm starving.'_

* * *

A new day had come, and it was the day Craig could finally get back on his feet without worry. It's only been a week and a half since he went to visit Cornelia's grave, and he's been by Cana's side since, like they always were since they were kids. Cana was still so young, so he didn't hold anything against her, but even so, Craig carried on and the usual routine of mild complaints and playful banter every so often. Cana would go on a job at times, so Craig would stay awake so he wouldn't have any distressing thoughts. But today was different, because now he could get the all clear to move around freely without worry of tear or churning of bone. Back up to full health, he adorned his leg weights and has his jacket tied around his waist.

Eventually finding themselves in the kitchen, Cana drank some water to cleanse her system. With one last gulp, she sat the small glass back down onto the sink.

"You good?" Craig asked, looking in the fridge.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" She hummed.

Craig gave her a raised brow. "Because I said so." He deadpanned.

Cana returned said look. "Uh huh. While you're at it, fetch me a bottle, would you? Please?"

Craig rolled his eyes and looked into the fridge some more. "You know, if you're going to keep stuffing your junk into here, why not just by yourself a fridge? They have coolers and mini fridges for a reason you know." He pulled out a liquor bottle in one hand and held a large apple in the other. He closed the fridge behind and strolled along slowly and casually pass Cana, handing her the bottle without looking.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah. Just recycle that." Even Craig cared about the well-being of Earth Land.

Cana rose the bottle to him. "Sure thing." She held it to her lips, taking in one gulp after another. As she took pleasure to her own delights, Craig took pleasure in chowing down on the apple. Their gulps and chewing filled the air between them with a respective silence. They kept the air rather subtle as they saw fit, and no one complained.

Cana wanted to question why Craig was rather calm and about, but instead, she chose to dismiss it. After coming back that day, Craig looked…pleasant. He looked a little at peace. That was good enough for her. In fact, whenever they argued as of late, Craig dismissed at times and relented. He didn't lose his fight per se, but he also hasn't been meaner; a double thumbs up for her.

After a short while, the pair finally finished their respective meals. Once the clock had hit around 10:30, Cana stood up and went to find her purse. "You ready?"

Craig rubbed his sore neck, tilting it to make bones crack. "Sure, better than waking up and sleeping like a tub of lard."

"What?"

"Forget it. That guy has an important announcement today, right? So let's go see what he has in mind." He readied and proceeded out the door, with Cana in tow.

* * *

Soon enough, the guild hall was all set. Members of Fairy Tail were rolling in like it was a press conference. All the members that were either out on jobs or returning entered the guild. Once a head count had been established, the last few to enter were Cana and Craig. As the latter strolled in with hands in his pockets, he earned varied looks from the many other members; some good; some different; some relieved. They didn't seem too on edge, but Craig and Cana sure were when they saw Gildarts sitting at the bar, but frowning in seriousness ahead.

"Hey, look who decided to show." Jet mused.

Droy chomped on a chicken. "Hey guys, long time no see."

"Are you feeling better?" Levy asked.

Cana shrugged. "Sure, we're alright. Right, Cranky?"

Craig also shrugged. "What she said."

"Great!"

Lucy looked over, smiling. "Hey, look, it's Cana and Craig."

"Really?" Together, Natsu and Gray turned to see both individuals apparent. The looks on their faces showed shock and overwhelming, especially with Natsu pointing at Craig.

"Hey you! You got some nerve being here!" He barked.

Craig leered at him nonchalantly. "Sorry, did I need an invitation?"

Natsu looked at Craig with anger boiling. Of course he never liked Craig and didn't agree with his views, but the fact he trounced Gildarts of all people knew for absolute certain he'd kill Natsu in a real fight. Gray managed to settle him down thankfully.

"Hey, settle down. He isn't a bad guy so just lay off." He said.

"Aye! He just recovered." Happy pointed out.

Seeing their points, Natsu continued to grit his teeth and eventually let up. He crossed his arms and turned away. "Well guess I could cut some slack this one time around." He said. "But make no mistake! Don't think I'm overlooking what you did!"

"Hoo~rah." Craig twirled his finger around and showed sarcastic enthusiasm, making Natsu fume on purpose. He had a way with provoking easy pickings.

Erza only sighed at Natsu's level of patience, but she didn't see anything wrong with it regardless.

"Still early and the place is already so riled by Natsu's noise. Sheesh!" Carla huffed.

"Be nice." Wendy scolded.

As Gildarts looked over beside Macao, he looked at Craig and Cana with a smile. "Hey, guys. Glad you could make it."

Craig looked over, as did Cana surprising. The two looked at each other, seeing their frowns. They were of concern, but Craig managed to perk up first. Cana followed. They could power through. They always did.

"Yeah, same here." Craig said, though lowly as it was in tone, it was true.

As everyone was talking and making conversations, they all simmered down as Makarov entered the stage ahead. Gajeel and Pantherlily looked on, with Bisca and Alzack also staring with wonder in what was going on. The master continued his trek and kept the guild in suspense. The silence quelled eventually as he made it to the podium, standing before everyone.

He looked at everyone. "Welcome. Thank you all for coming." He looked ahead, seeing Craig and Cana in the distance. "I'm glad you could all make it. As you know, it's been a very arduous few months, so I understand how the majority of you feel right now."

"I wonder where this is going on?" Juvia questioned to herself.

"We'll see." Max said.

Makarov pressed on. "Listen well, because what I have to say is of great importance. If we are to overlook these shortcomings, we must make use of the time and of what prosperity we have. There is no need for us to dwell on matters that could be best pushed back for now. Let those stresses and easiness settle for the time being, for we have word of an event that can and will remind us of how we strove and dominated in these times of need. As of late, it's taken me great consideration, but now I know what Fairy Tail must do."

Everyone stayed quiet as the master kept everyone in the loop. They all looked at him with anticipation rising, their fixtures set on the prize.

At last, taking a deep breath, Makarov's eyes opened wide. "And so…I hereby announce the upcoming Grand Magic Games shall have our participation!"

Almost everyone cheered and raised fists at the air. Their loud noise literally shook the guild hall.

"Woah! What?" Lucy looked around, startled.

"The…Grand Magic Games?" Wendy questioned.

"Oh my gosh! Is it really that time of year?!" Laki smiled.

"AW YEAH!" Warren cheered so vigorously that he flailed in midair.

"Looks like Fairy Tail's gonna show it's stuff this year then." Wakaba huffed. "This is gonna be fun."

As everyone cheered on, the more confused of the bunch was Craig. He looked towards Cana knowingly. "Do I even want to know?"

"The Grand Magic Games is basically this big, fancy tournament where guilds all over Fiore compete in various tasks and obstacles. Eventually, the days total up, and the team who wins gets the title of Number One guild in Fiore." She smiled. "And 30 Million Jewel to boot."

Craig was mildly surprised by this turn of events. He's been in games before…but those were in arenas the size of half of Fiore, and they were to survive. Basically he was the last man standing by the end as others were killed by someone else or something. This seemed tamed, but competitions for 1st never…enticed him.

"Sounds like your cup of tea." He shrugged.

Cana frowned at his indifference. "At least try to look interested."

"Denied."

The brunette groaned at his defiance.

"Everyone is aware of how the rules work." Makarov said. "We are only to assemble our finest, and as such, we are only able to supply but 5 members and reserve members in case of drawbacks. However…" The drawback to what he said escalated. They all gave him raised brows of confusion. "This is something I want to address before I announce the five that I have picked."

Elfman hunched over, sweat dropping. "What's the big deal? Isn't it manly enough to pick and choose?"

"I don't think it works like that, Elfman." Mirajane said.

Natsu clutched a proverbial fist. "Hey, don't hold back! Let us have it! I wanna hear who's kicking butt, because it's gonna be me!"

"Huh?!" Gray exclaimed. "He said 5, not just you, bonehead!"

"Yeah, but I call shots on the fights!"

Juvia looked over her shoulder, watching Natsu and Gray berate one another. _'My darling Gray, surely you can handle your best out there. If I'm fortunate, we'll both be able to fight side by side, and show the world our burning passion and undying love that shall win us the battle!'_

"Just say it already. We don't have all day." Gajeel huffed.

"Gajeel." Levy scolded, getting the Iron Dragon Slayer to halt his exclamation.

"Quiet down, everyone." Makarov insisted. "I have decided those who will participate, so be weary, understand?"

"Yes, Master." Erza said.

Once more, Makarov cleared his throat, readying to speak up. Everyone in the guild hall went silent, and they all fell short of any say when Makarov exerted the few breaths needed to announce them in the order he saw fit.

"The first choice: Natsu."

Natsu smiled eagerly. "Gotcha. Won't let ya down, Gramps."

"My second pick: Erza."

Erza smiled humbly. "We'll cooperate to our fullest."

"My third pick: Gajeel."

Gajeel's brow furrowed, yet he smirked eagerly. "Alright."

"My fourth pick: Laxus."

Laxus crossed his arms beneath his drench coat, static flaring around his body. "Guess the geezer's not throwing any punches this year then. This'll be a hoot."

"And lastly, there is my last choice. I have taken a lot of thought into this last one, and I think it's because of this pick that Fairy Tail shall show its eccentric tastes this year. What we've done so far, it was this experience brought on by a certain someone."

Craig raised a brow. "Oh boy."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Lucy hummed, earning a look of confusion from Wendy.

Cana narrowed her eyes. "Wait, is he…?"

"My last pick for the team representing Fairy Tail shall be…" The master looked ahead, his gaze going far back to where he looked over everyone's heads. Everyone in the front rows looked back to see who was picked, but who they saw with a disgruntled expression only made them grow wide-eyed.

"Craig Crius."

"WHAA~T?!" A majority of the guild yelled out insanely.

Cana looked towards Craig, her eyes wide as she saw him sigh with a shaking head. "Of course." He groaned.

Lucy sulked over. "This year isn't gonna end well."


	50. Stirring

Whike others were still spazzing over results of what the master imposed, others were already setting up for the long trip ahead of them. They knew it was going to take awhile before they head to Crocus, but within the time they still had left in Magnolia, they could make do. This concept went well for Craig and Cana as the evening rays were shimmering down onto them.

The two were seen in Craig's house; no surprise there. They were doing whatever was fitting. Craig was laying back on the couch lazily while Cana was on the opposite end, sipping from her alcohol every now and again. Just another evening that rolled over their heads.

After a while of solitude, Cana pulled the tip from her lips and turned to look at Craig. "So, you ready?"

Craig glanced over, giving her a look of wonder. "Sure." He slurred.

"Could you at least show _some_ excitement for these games?" She asked.

"Could you go five minutes without liquor in your throat?"

Cana leaned back, groaning at Craig's unwillingness. "You're unbelievable."

"Thank you."

After another minute of silence and distilled air, the atmosphere was again ignited by the sound of Cana's voice. "So the master chose you in the end, huh? That's a pretty big deal if he's putting that much faith in you."

Craig hunched over, relieving his eyes by rubbing them to rid of any fatigue coming along. "Guess so. Sounds like these games are gonna be a heck of a show. No surprise to what he chose for the team, huh? If I knew any better, I say he's playing with a full deck."

"Given the competition, it makes sense for us to step up our game. This is a pretty big deal for us, and looking back, I think I can get the idea as to why the master chose you."

Craig slouched and rest his elbow on the armrest. "Explain it to me as though I were an idiot."

Cana raised a brow. "Well, considering you are one…" She paused to hear a grunt from Craig. "When you think about it, this is a result of what experience and an asset you are to us. You're a heavily experienced person, so you're basically a pro in all the fields of combat and strategy. You're a mutation of a lot of things that make you immune to certain qualities, and though you don't have magic, you have a unique power we don't know of yet. That's grounds for someone who can get us a big jump to first place."

Craig, however, didn't seem so enlightened by Cana's explanation. Rather than rely on what others perceived, the way he heard it, he was aware of the guild being otherwise selfish, but for victory – an important victory. However, what could this really mean? The Grand Magic Games were designed for all over Fiore to participate, but with the widespread results being shown live, it only served to furrow his brow and show a less than ecstatic expression.

Taking notice of his plight, Cana raised a brow of confusion. "What's with the face?"

"Nothing…" He paused, taking into account the media. "It's just…you know as well as I do that I have a bunch of enemies out there, right? So think, what would you think would happen if they saw me on a lacrima-vision screen, still alive and centered around a specific location?"

Cana was confused at first; she had to even put a hand to her chin to think. When she recalled the events, all those enemies revolving around Grander, the Three Kings, even Ace and those dinosaurs, it was starting to make sense. They were all so powerful, that not even Fairy Tail alone could easily take down. It was all Craig's problem that he had to put up with.

"Now let me explain it to you as if you were the idiot this time. You know as well as I do that those yahoos out there who got in touch with otherworldly powers, or maybe local aliens or rabid squirrels or whatever bullcrap; point is that they're all still alive, and by remote chance see me, then they will do whatever it takes to break and destroy whatever stands between me and them…that goes for you guys, too."

Cana knew Craig had a point and couldn't argue. He wasn't wrong, but she also wanted to say he wasn't right…but she couldn't. His burdens were his alone, and they all dove head-first into his dilemmas without even thinking as to why he locked them up to begin with, and so far, he trounced them all.

Craig looked up, staring at the ceiling. "I hate to say it, but if I stick around much longer…" He trailed off, the insinuation unfolding inside both their heads. He shook his head, refusing the acknowledgment. "Forget it. You guys can do as you see fit. I'll just do what I have to do when the time comes."

"Yeah, you'll be fine. Don't worry about us." Cana sympathized.

With another sigh of relief, the two decided to call it. After a quick shower from each, the door to the bedroom opened, and Craig took one side, with Cana taking another. The two "friends" acquiescently complied to sleep, and of the two, Craig was the last one still awake.

He looked over his shoulder, seeing Cana's face still acing his. Just arm's length apart each, Craig stared at her within the darkness, his blue eyes fixated on her as though she were a gem stone. Cana's words echoed in his head, making him frown heavier than before. _'It's already too late to not worry.'_

He turned away in his sleep, his insecurities taken away by the calling of rest.

* * *

For a brief moment, everything was a bright white for Craig. There was a dense fog that he looked around in, yet for some reason, his curiosity got the better of him. In questioning of his own logic, he raised a furrowed brow as he walked on, going deeper through the fog that was leading him to unknown wonders.

After a while of trekking, he began to feel solid ground. The gray atmosphere was brightened by greenery that touched Craig's bare feet. He looked down, seeing the familiar stones and the sound of running water. As he looked up, the fog slowly cleared away from a bright speck of sunlight that made Craig shield his eyes. Slowly, the fog dissipated and faded out of range, revealing the plateau he was on previously.

"This place…" He murmured, recalling the last incidental reason why he was here. Little did he know; two figures were stepping up behind him.

"Well, took you long enough."

Craig whipped around, his eyes widening at the sight of the elder Sama.

Sama laughed at Craig's surprise. "Oh come on, lighten up! It's just me." He chuckled.

Craig gave a disgruntled expression. "Yeah, that's what I was afraid of." He groaned, however, it only served to intensify Sama's laughter.

"You're a gutsy comedian, that's for sure." He smiled. Beside him, Batto-Ba ruffled his numerous scales, snorting at Craig.

The elderly man walked closer towards the amnesiac of a pupil, showing a gracious smile. "Well now, has everything been swell for you thus far?"

Craig put his hands to his hips, furrowing his brow deeper. "Well I would be making progress if I wasn't stopped every dream when speaking to you." He huffed.

Sama nodded in full understanding. "I see. So you haven't attempted the usage of anymore chi yet?"

As much as Craig hated to put down or tell his teacher otherwise, he showed reluctance before nodding his head with a pouty expression. It looked like another answer was given.

Sama shook his head, groaning. "Really now, are you thinking too hard about this?"

"Well, how couldn't I?" Craig reasoned.

"…fair point." Sama laughed at himself, letting all his insecurities be filtered out via the uproarious laughter. "Man I really laid it all on ya, didn't I!"

As his master chuckled in amusement, Craig crossed his arms, a smirk tugging on the side of his face. "Yeah, one could say that." After a small but distilled silence, Craig mustered up the courage to speak up yet again. "Say, Sama."

The over-a-century-year-old man looked at him in question. "Yes?"

"What was it you wanted to say? Is there a reason why I'm here again? Is this about chi?"

"I'd be lying if I said it was to see you again." He said. "It isn't such a good thing to think of all the time. If my bits and pieces meant anything to you, do keep in mind that all happened because you just followed them instinctively rather than manually. In other words, the more you practiced chi, have you noticed how you've made it subconscious in your battles?"

Craig grew mildly shocked when the realization dawned upon him. He didn't pay attention per se, but in a lot of his battles ever since he learned of chi, he's been utilizing it quite a lot. Almost half the time it wasn't even his own doing, it was all a spur within the moment sort of ordeal, at least to how it went against Gildarts, and partially with the Tahungadon blast.

"That means your body's physical and mental experience with chi is growing. Your body has used chi before that your muscle memory is picking up faster on wavelengths of chi energy within the atmosphere. It's a constant flowing force that is as infinite as magic itself."

Craig gave him a serious look. "Yeah, I remember you saying all that. So basically my loss of memory has to do with my past-self using chi in a way?"

The old man nodded. "Yes. You mastered chi so well before that time."

"What time? What is it that I need to know?"

"Like I said, be patient. The answers can't come at this time, so try and hold off on questions until a later date, alright?"

Craig folded his arms and murmured incoherently beneath his breath. Sure enough, there was some suggested language that thankfully didn't get through to anyone's ears.

"So any who, I do believe that it's time for a new lesson in chi!" Sama insisted.

Craig's attention was again at full grasp, he knew he was where he needed to be all along.

"This is perhaps a very important tool, the one step closer to the full chi concentration you once had. With this technique, you will be able to absorb chi naturally into your body much quicker than your previous moves. This is more of…how should I put this…?" Sama turned his back towards Craig, his bare feet touching the ground and churning soft, padded grass. "Maybe it's best that you see for yourself."

As Sama walked off, Craig was left with wonder. He wanted to question it all, but the truth was better sought than extorted. He watched in silence as Sama took place several meters in front of Batto-Ba. He took a fitted battle posture and he exhaled and inhaled, exhaled and inhaled. He calmed his mind, and very center, allowing cleansing for the very body to take in. At long last, as Batto-Ba readied, the arms began to take a similar pattern to when Craig uses Bide Exploder.

"Alright, now."

At his command, Batto-Ba opened his mouth, unleashing a streaming energy blast that traveled over the ground. It raced as a laser beam that went for Sama, who didn't budge an inch. The attack went pulsating with force, and the whole time, all Sama saw was nothing but a large mass of streaming chi in his vision.

Craig watched tentatively as the attack drew itself in. His eyes remained wide as he watched Sama flash open his eyes.

His arms moved in opposite circular motions that went like miniature windmills. The entire energy blast was drawn into the arms, drawn in by the very chi itself. The energy swerved and slithered into the mass forming in front of Sama, and said energy was what began to spread around him. Craig remained close at hand and stared on as his teacher was showing him the ways of his fine breathing and chi control. When filtered to a degree, and once the energy blast let up, Sama was seen with his entire arms covered from fingers to shoulders in Batto-Ba's energy blast, molded into gauntlets almost.

' _That's almost like my chi blade technique.'_ Craig figured.

Sama faced one direction and immediately punched. The concentrated energy blast inside the right arm went blistering outwards in the form of a beam, one that was narrow but with piercing results. It ignited the distance, leaving Craig in shock. His head whipped around again to see Batto-Ba readying another energy blast.

Sama turned around, looking serious as his wyvern unleashed another blast of his energy. The attack wentt blistering at Sama, but he simply swung his left arm still engraved in the energy, and it deflected in another direction completely. The chi flow followed his direction, and said attack completely missed him.

As the attack dissipated completely, Sama moved his left arm forwards and back in an ovular manner. The magnified chi energy was following in his arm, directing into a semi-circular wheel that he drove into the grund wth one punch. AT that instant, all the energy he still had packed inside completely exploded beneath. Beams of Batto-Ba's attack went everywhere as a shockwave rattled the plateau. Craig covered up as the chi energy went everywhere, especially over his head. _'He made armor made completely of the energy he molded using his own chi. He used that and magnified his chi concentration further! And now he can make an indirect Bide Exploder and mold the chi into a destructive force using his body!'_

As the blast wave subsided, the air was still roaring, but echoed out for Craig to see Sama still standing, and he looked completely unfazed as the dust faded. He was standing tall and proud, smiling as he exhaled.

"Well, that was a refresher." He huffed.

"Well, gotta say that was sure something." Craig examined.

Sama looked at him with a smirk. "Is that right? Well, suppose you can call this little technique as you see fit, but let's get straight to the point. The breathing and envisioning aside, the arm movements are not compressed like the beam attack I showed you, nor is it concentrating just to your fingertips like the chi blades. Rather, this form of chi is considered both. It's a compressed manner of chi that allows you of both forms of offenses and defenses. This is a way to enhance your chi experience. In this form, your body is getting a far greater physical contact with chi, making it easier for you to manipulate. In another set of words, let's say this way, you can absorb and control, and mold chi into a set of armor and deflect elements at the same time."

Craig crossed his arms, raising a brow. "So it's like chi armor?"

"Correct, or rather compressed physical chi molded from an attack. Any non-elemental attack can work for this one, so if you're hit with raw Magic Power, you can mold that into a chi field around you and either deflect or absorb it, and this will help you maintain your chi blades much longer."

Craig definitely felt confused, but thinking about it, he had a hunch as to how it could all go. In a way he saw it mentally, it was basically a man who moved his arms around and surrounded himself in a field of chi created from molding the incoming attack. As long as said chi was still around, it was like a mind game. He could make arm movements to absorb the energy around to make beams or make the chi blades, or even use his swords to make them stronger and cause massive damage like he did with the Tahungadon. It was a multipurpose field, and all for him to use.

"Well, guess I'm gonna be busy during this time period." He figured.

The old chi master nodded with a smile. "I can most certainly imagine. Now, remember, envision and control. You have considerate control already to do it subconsciously, but your body still needs more direct chi experience, so the field of chi you will be making can be breathed in, allowing a greater concentration for you to draw in. That will lead you to the prime level of all chi."

This news made Craig raise a brow. "Wait, what?"

"Don't worry too much about it, but improvise, and you'll be fine." Sama nonchalantly waved him off, showing absolutely no concern. He didn't seem too bothered before, but deep down, even he knew Craig had to remaster chi, and fast.

He coughed, getting Craig to almost jump.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked.

Sama continued to cough, but at the same time, he chuckled. "Don't *cough* worry *cough*. Just my age messing with me *cough*." He began to slowly sit down. "Ah~. Well, guess that's it for what we can handle for today. We'll check in soon."

Craig previous concerns were overlooked thankfully by the fact his own body was feeling a force drawing itself away. His mentality was returning, but he still had so much to ask. "Wait! Hold on! What is this thing you're talking about?!"

Sama took a meditative stance, eyes closing as his body was straight, taking in the very center of all the chi. "It is the primal essence of chi. The power that you can do alone. In due time, for now, just try and relax like me."

Taking one last look at his master's meditative stance, Craig was again speechless. With that last image fixed into his skull, everything around him turned to a fog, shrouding around him until it all went white.

* * *

Craig's eyes stirred open, his conscience returning to the very atmosphere that was his shabby place. Well, okay shabby would be a word, but to him it was lavish for his liking. He made headway in rolling his head to the side, away from Cana as the morning air was enveloping the room. Daybreak had just come, and that meant fresh air and morning sun to filter through the blinds. Craig looked away from the sunbeams and the lush that continued to sleep with him like he were a lost puppy. Though he didn't mind, other things occupied his head.

' _That move…'_ He thought of what his teacher did, all those techniques that drew to a step away from what he spoke was the ultimate form of chi. _'All those chi tricks I was taught. It all comes down to this.'_ He thought of what his master did before he left then, thinking as to how meditation helped. The irony only made him groan towards the ceiling. _'Well this'll be a hoot. Let's see how much concentration I get with all these yahoos jacking up the noise pollution…'_

…

In another dark void of distorted space, there was an eerie silence. All there was seemed to be emptiness inside said domain. It was a space that had but little meaning, a plane that had been forsaken. This very psyche plane, the one where only the most unreachable of phenomenon – a place never heard of by man – was where eight large silhouettes formed.

The massive silhouettes once again gathered in their respective forms. They all gathered in a circular motion, with an empty space filling the area to make it an almost-complete circle. As the black silhouettes came into view, the giant turtle-like creature with a clam-like shield helmet spoke up.

" **Greetings to you all once again.** " He announced. " **My brethren.** "

" **Hello to you as well.** " The Pegasus announced.

" **This is getting interesting.** " The scorpion said.

" **How so?** " The massive dragonfly-like creature asked.

" **Well it's not often we have a meeting back to back like this. It's most interesting how he over there always has the call for us.** "

The massive spinal primate hollered with a hunched figure. " **Spill it! We're all racing here, so don't waste our breaths!** "

" **Everyone, quiet!** " The large tiger roared aloud, his huge vocal volume distorting waves throughout the dark psyche plane. The atmosphere instantly went stale, with all the beasts getting settled down again. They all looked at each other, a sense of calm washing over them. Once the tiger saw that everyone had quelled, he turned towards the massive Three-Gem. " **Our apologies. May you speak about what you know?** "

The turtle nodded. " **I shall.** " He looked at everyone else. " **I have sensed it, and I have come to detail what I know thus far. Our fellow young human has come to draw closer to Primal Force. His chi energy is growing stronger as of recently.** "

The long-neck wyvern raised its head. " **Is that so?** "

The Three-Gemmed turtle nodded, showing confirmation. The air was once again filled with a collective silence as they let the feeling sink in. The atmosphere was completely deprived of any negligence as a number of questions filled their minds instead.

" **So then, how much more until he reaches his full power?** " The massive ape asked.

" **Hard to say. His energy isn't there yet, but he's progressing and adapting moderately.** " He explained.

" **So it's still going to be some time before we all feel it from here.** " The massive spider silhouette said. " **Although this waiting is most distressing, I can at least share your empathy. I, too, can sense fragments of his energy from here.** "

The scorpion hissed with his tail swaying about. " **I can feel some of it, too! This is getting pretty good!** "

" **Easy. Let's not get hasty with any rash decisions.** " The tiger announced. He looked at the space that was supposedly the void down beneath. " **My fellow brethren and sisters, you know about that man. What he has been taught and learned, we know cannot be rushed. It's that power that can surpass the very essence of magic, the force that defines us directly. If rushed with any interference, the results can be described as cataclysmic at best.** "

The massive Pegasus turned to look at him. " **So what do you propose?** "

The tiger looked back at his fellow brothers and sisters. " **A conundrum as this is, we can't make full testament until we get word of Slayos. And I'm afraid he's more of a fighter than ever now.** "

The ape gritted his teeth, showing anger. " **Bah! Seriously, what's with that black and red pest? He's just as stubborn as that fool!** "

" **More the reason why we need to let them both be.** " The turtle advised. " **Slayos will come around as soon as he senses him as needed. He's just like us, maybe more so. He'll be the first to act of needed, but let's be sure to observe for now.** "

The gathered beasts nodded in understanding, fading away into nothing as the space again went into a dark void.

* * *

In unknown confines, a large, scaly black neck crackled as spiked red, bloody gems shimmered in the light that looked like lava. A large jaw was seen, and jagged front teeth were seen snarling. The red gems glowed on and off with every inhale and exhale, the beast made the space around him intensify in potency as his slumber went on.

* * *

"Alright! About damn time!" Natsu shouted into the air.

"Ugh~! Can it, will ya? My ears are cramping." Gray groaned.

"So is my spleen." Happy sighed.

"You didn't even walk here." Carla chided.

Lucy slumped to the ground, exhausted. "Are we there yet?"

Juvia followed suit. "I sure hope so."

"You can all relax. We're here." Erza stated.

The bustling city of Crocus, the capital of Fiore, and the largest city in the entire country. The flower-blooming capital was nothing to boast, for it was by far the most extravagant domain there was. No contest. It took a long time, and it took the entire guild various modes of transportation to reach the capital before the sun was starting wane west. It was a good thing they made it on time as well.

Wendy fell over, tired. "My legs…"

"This is what we get for walking halfway." Gray grumbled. "And because _someone_ had to go and burn a hole through the door!"

Natsu glared at him. "It ain't my fault that carriage had a loose handle! Besides I had a big breakfast to fill for the trip!"

"Yeah, and you barfed it up!"

"You rather have me barf on you!"

"Your barf melted the wheel of that carriage!"

"I'll met your face!"

"Both of you, be quiet!" Erza shouted, making both of them shrink back in fright. With them quelled, she looked around, seeing the many bustling businesses still blooming, with many consumers going left and right. "I must say though, this place does have that charm. It's been awhile since we've seen such a site."

"Yeah, we haven't been to Crocus in a long time." Wendy pointed out.

Erza turned towards another shop. She noticed the many dresses that were on display, as to where her gaze also revolved to the massive displays of cakes she saw a few streets back. The more she pondered as such, the more her head began to stir. She looked back at Natsu, who was still stretching out his thighs and lower back from the last leg of the many mile long trek. _'Maybe while we're still here, maybe…Natsu and I can get to spend some more time together.'_ The thought was beginning to make her blush a small tint in the cheeks.

"Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Ahem. Over here, everyone!"

The group snapped out of their delights and turned their focus towards the sound of the voice, belonging to Master Makarov. Beside him was Bisca, Alzack, Asuka – riding atop his head – and Mirajane. All of them looked psyched to see two members of the upcoming team present.

"Master." Lucy said in surprise.

"I see that you're all getting accustomed to the surrounds." He said, smiling. "Good. Very good. We'll need that to our advantage if we are to get first place this year."

"But I thought the competition's in the colosseum in the mountains?" Happy figured.

"That was a rhetorical question." Carla pointed out. "Of course it's there."

Gray put a hand to his hip. "Don't get so hasty. You know these games are random, maybe they'll have an event or two besides being inside all the time."

"He's not wrong." Bisca pointed out. "There isn't any consistency to these games, so you'd best keep yourselves on your toes and expect the worst."

"But don't worry. You guys will do great." Alzack insisted.

Natsu looked at them and pumped his fist with a proud smile. "Ha! Just wait and see, we're gonna pound those chumps to submission! That first place is all ours!"

"By the way…" Lucy looked around, turning left and right to inspect the number of people present. "Where is everyone else?"

"Don't worry. They're all sight-seeing before the games' start. But I checked in, Laxus and Gajeel are here in Crocus as well. They'll be sure to rendezvous with us early tomorrow morning."

"And what about Craig? Is he here?" Erza asked.

Makarov let out a hefty sigh of irritation. "As one would expect, they took they're sweet time getting here. They chose to take trains rather than other means like we have. Rest assured, they both checked into the same inn, but close to where you all and the other team members will be staying."

"I see."

Makarov perked a bright smile on his face. "Anyways, let's not worry. Today why not just unwind and enjoy the shops and commodities. Afterwards, we'll be sure to aim for the top, so no time for rest, is that clear?"

"Right!" Everyone said.

Wendy held Carla as the Sky Dragon Slayer went off somewhere. "C'mon, Carla. Wanna go look at the clothes."

The cat didn't show plight. "A little accessorizing? Quite bold for you, don't you think?"

Lucy stretched overhead, her arm muscles getting a nice flex. "Man, I think I'll pitch in and look around. Maybe I'll find something to help me with my story."

Juvia scooted over beside Gray, hearts in her eyes with her hips wiggling. "Gray, wanna go and enjoy the streets with me?"

Ignoring Juvia's overzealous affection, he looked towards her and smiled. "Sure, I don't see why not."

As Wendy was followed alongside Lucy to look at shops, with Gray alongside a lovestruck Juvia going off someplace else, that left Natsu and Erza to themselves…and Happy, but he chose to fly off towards the fish market, for reasons even he caught onto fast.

With it being themselves, Natsu sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Boy that was quick." He figured, everyone off to their own business.

Erza nodded. "Well they're most certainly chipper."

"Yeah." He looked towards her, giving a cheeky smile. "But hey, let's go and enjoy some grab, too!"

Erza's heart almost stopped in place. Her eyes were wide, staring at Natsu. "'Let's'?"

Natsu gave her a confused look. "Hm? Yeah, that's what I said, right?"

"No, no! I uh…" Her embarrassment only grew. "I'm just a little surprised is all."

Natsu shrugged. "I don't see what the big deal is? We had fun eating last time, right? What's the problem this time around?" He reached out to her, giving another toothy smile. "C'mon! Let's explore a bit!"

Erza's heart was fluttering like a butterfly. She was more than thrilled that Natsu of all people was opening to her, even more so now that he's grasping the concept of affection – even if it confused him every now and again. Still, it was the thought that counts. With a steady hand, Erza took Natsu's invitation and the two wandered into another street of Crocus, looking for something to savor after a long walk.

* * *

In another part of Crocus, true to what Master Makarov foretold, the rest of the upcoming team was already doing as they saw fit. As for the duo dubbed as Cranky and Brownie, one could say that a certain pub was getting more than a few welcoming wagons in mind.

"Your face is the epitome of suckishness!"

"And your hair looks like it was styled by a porcupine!"

"Your own hair looks like a damp mop!"

"You wanna go and insult a girl's hair?!"

"Damage, no. Call out, sure as hell yes!"

It was just routine playing with them again. The whole pub was getting their undivided attention, and by the way they snarled at the other like rabid animals, even the waiters and waitresses were nervous to approach them. They looked pale enough from the pointless insults spoken in vulgar mannerism.

Craig and Cana were about to butt heads and glared menacingly at the other without batting an eyelash. After a few sets of trains, the two were tired, and they didn't even do much other than walk about until food became the topic at hand.

"Well I say bullcrap to all that!" Craig snorted.

"And I say screw that load and eat dirt of you're not gonna finish your plate!"

"You're so not my mom!"

"Well I have seniority!"

"Yeah, and that makes you how many weeks or months dumber again?"

Cana rubbed her clutched fist up her bare arm. "You wanna be deep fried?!"

"I don't eat deep fried!"

The sudden admittance stopped Cana. She raised a brow in inquiry. "You…don't?"

Craig sat back in his chair, arms crossed with a disgruntled look plastered. "Not a bit. It's just not the way I do things."

Cana was a little surprised at first, but in a way, she knew Craig had his reasons. She was ignoring how her attitude and his were simmering down, their argumentative styles completely shutting down out of the spur of the moment. The pub seemed to be quelling as the two were all fixed up in their change of heart. As Cana looked at Craig's plate and comparing it to her own, she noticed how varied the meats and food were, yet it was all cooked or grilled, unlike the deep-fried chicken she received. She in fact noticed how Craig eyed her chicken with uneasiness. It was like he hated it.

' _I wonder…'_ She picked up the chicken, showing it to Craig's face. "Really? Then why not have this?"

Craig looked at the piece of meat in a deep-fried layer of crusty breaded unhealthiness. He only blinked once before he waved his hand and looked dismissively away. "Nope, sorry. Don't eat chicken."

Once again, Cana grew shocked. "Wait, let me understand this here. You're saying that you can just about eat anything, including raw, bloody meat from an animal, yet you refuse to eat deep-fried and chicken?"

"Pretty much." He shrugged. He looked towards the ceiling of the pub, looking mournful at best. "I still miss you, Chicken! I can still hear your calls and your ruffling feathers even when I look at birds!"

Cana sweat dropped. "Uh…"

"Don't judge me!" He knocked the chicken out of Cana's hand. "How daring of you defile a potential lost cousin of Chicken. Have you no shame in defiling your own body."

Cana grew more and more freaked out by Craig's enigmatic behavior…over a deceased Chicken that sacrificed itself at some point for his sake. "Um…sorry?" What could she say to that? Simple: nothing. She never saw this side of Craig, passionate and diminutive over poultry. _'Gee, and here I thought things were going to start settling down between us. Here he goes throwing another loop.'_

"Damn straight." He huffed.

An uproarious laughter echoed through the pub suddenly. The place nearly rattled as attention drew towards the corner of said location. The place was huddled with what looked like a corner of drunken men – and some women – that were all sprawled over the ground as the sound of a mug slammed into the table hard. The person revealed himself with a massive smile as his cheeks were red. His laughter cackled to no end.

"What now?" Craig huffed.

Cana leaned off to the side, raising a brow. "Huh?" What she looked t only intrigued her.

He was a man who had dark eyes and black hair tied in a bud. He hiccupped as his bulk was bare for the world to see, yet his arms and shoulders had purple plates that looked like skin-tight sleeves. He had brown pants and black heels, with a 4 as a guild mark on his back. The man laughed as he lazily hiccupped for the umpteenth time.

"That's 20. Now that *hic* is how it's done!" He shouted, laughing instantly afterwards.

"There he goes again." A bartender groaned.

"Is it him?"

"Yeah, and it looks like he's jacking up the place as usual."

"Why here of all places?"

The patrons were looking at him with some distaste, while some knew to steer clear of him. They all had a good idea who he was given how he appeared and the guild mark he had. It was bewildering at best, but perhaps the most perplexed of everyone was Cana and Craig.

"Who's that guy?" Cana asked.

Craig furrowed his brow. "Beats me."

Bacchus lethargically got up, almost falling over as he caught himself. He nearly tripped as he moved over the stupor bodies and accidentally stepped on a man's arm. "Whoops, my bad." He slouched to the side, nearly grazing a woman's own buxom. "Pardon me~." He stumbled through his own field of fallen enemies until he at last made it to the clearing. The floor was clear for him to walk off. "Well *hic* guess that's it for this hotshot." He slurred as he looked like he was going to fall over.

As a bartender was cleaning the inside of glass, he gave the passing man a stare. "Hey, you pay?"

"*hic* Yeah, yeah. Bill me." He continued his trek out the door, but something else caught his eye. "Eh?" He looked down towards a certain couple that sat at a table near the window. Seeing a certain lush, his eyes grew curious.

He gave a curious disposition, but Cana had her own to dispute. "Hey." She said.

The man leaned in, squinting his eyes and blinked. "Oh, hey. It's Cana…from that Fairy Tail guild." He smiled. "Say, how's it going?"

"I could be asking you the same thing." She responded. "Sorry, I'm not so well with names myself."

Craig looked at Bacchus with wonder and slight contempt. In a way, the man's smell and drunken demeanor reminded him of Slob, but weaker to what he believed. From what he could see, just the way he acted by on Cana, it was making him…uneasy.

Bacchus reeled back, laughing once more. "Giving ya points there, hotstuff! You're as sharp as arrow, straight through this old falcon's spirits tremble."

Cana didn't seem to be warming up, but a sly smile appeared on her lips. "Well I wish I could say the same. You're with Quatro Cerberus, right?"

"The one and only ace of course." He coughed, giving himself a minute. "So tell me, guess why I'm here?"

Cana slowly grabbed her own bottle of wine. "Better not to steal my little souvenirs."

Again, Bacchus' smirk grew. "You'd wish, but sorry to say, my guild's in it for the top, so don't be too disheartened after we win the whole thing. I'll be sampling out every drop of liquor and get the biggest headthrob that I'll be in paradise." He leaned in again, smirking. "Besides, it's been awhile since we had our own round, right?"

At that notion, something in Craig clicked. Whatever was spoken, he wasn't liking it. He did what he could to ignore it, but in truth, he was feeling a heavy tug somewhere in his gut. A history is something he could understand, but something – just something – didn't feel right. He opened his mouth and snapped his jaws down on the meat slab in front of him, hoping he was alleviated of worries through taste. It failed.

Cana gave Bacchus a grudge-like smirk. "Yeah, I remember. I also remember you stealing something I needed."

"C'mon, what's one bra got to do with that?" He swayed. "It's the thought that counts, right? Had a blast?"

Cana held up her liquor bottle to her lips, her grip tighter than ever. "Depends, wanna try that cheap shot again?"

Bacchus smirked wider than before. "Ah~, there's that little fire. Forgot about that, boy did make shake and stir my soul. It's making me wild right now *hic*."

A massive gushing and ripping sound came from nearby. Both rival drunkards turned towards the disturbing sound, seeing how it was Craig munching up a vicious storm. The two saw how he tore off a piece with his sharp teeth and raised his head, letting it slide into his mouth and chewed about. He looked ahead, noticing the two grasping his attention.

"My bad." He said half-heartedly.

"Oh, yo. A new face?" Bacchus questioned. "Wait…hold on…you're that new guy I've heard rumors about, am I right?"

Craig shrugged. "Depends on what they said about me."

"You being the newest addition to this bombshell's guild and all. At first I thought it was a joke, but after hearing stuff about this guy who has massive teeth and this weird style of fighting, I began to stir." He explained. "So you're that guy, huh? Name's Bacchus." He lethargically reached his hand out, in which Craig begrudgingly shook it. He certainly didn't feel welcomed in shaking such a hand, then again, he's shaken hands with people who were really murderers before. What's the harm if he smelled like a trash heap. He still smelled worse enough to make him not smell anything for a few days straight.

"Craig." He replied.

"Craig, huh. Guess you'll be at the games then. Well I hope your spirits are high, because I'm gonna get my guild pass yours and that little group of Sabertooth, too. We're gonna stir up a hell of a lot of trouble that I just can't wait to unleash."

Craig didn't seem mused. "Keep talking, or rather you save your breath for when you prove it."

Again, Bacchus raised a brow. "I like this one, feisty, almost like Erza. Wonder how she's doing?" He looked up at the clock, noticing how late it was going to be getting. Looking outside, it was already dark. "Well, guess I better bolt. Already late and I'd rather be sober by tomorrow morning."

"That's what I'm trying to tell this yahoo over here." Craig referred to Cana, making her look towards him.

"It's not sober if it's a little." In contrast to her reasoning, she had over five beer and liquor bottles in total lined up and already empty.

Bacchus smirked. "Oh, looks like I missed a good shot at going at it again with ya." The comment made Craig's lips curl downwards, baring teeth. "Well, just for a souvenir, on the house!" He placed a fresh liquor bottle he was keeping in the one hand, instead giving it to Cana. "Here, just for a little pick-me-up if we ever get at another round during these games."

Cana accepted the glass with a knowing smirk. "You can be sure I won't lose again."

She was showing her competitive nature again, but seeing her with another guy with the same light she and Craig shared was making the latter all the more willing to throw up. After everything, he grew unsound as the two were exchanging drunken words. Granted, they were – partially – drunk, but they still had a history, and that was enough to make his blood stir.

Bacchus walked out, waving back. "Catcha later~!" He departed, leaving many of the bartender and waitresses relieved, but left a certain dup with mixed reactions.

"Well he certainly dollied up to a charmer." Cana playfully said, turning to look at her fresh liquor. "Guess I know what I wanna do during these games. Hm?" However, she was driven out of her thoughts when she looked at Craig. She saw how he was looking out the window, giving what could be described as a discerning glare as Bacchus lazily departed, sliding back and forth all tipsy.

"Craig?"

Craig didn't listen, or rather, he couldn't hear. He looked out at Bacchus, the looks and the smirks he was giving Cana. It was more playful than intended, and that was starting to make Craig feel something he couldn't understand. His blood boiled inside his stomach, making his appetite waver. He veered away and opened his mouth, gorging once more on the next slab of meat with extra vulgar tearing.

Cana looked at Craig, but given his reactions and him ignoring her, she shrugged it off. "Alright." She casually resumed her drinking, while her roommate focused on something that could sedate him as well.

* * *

As night was still fresh, the city lights were illuminating everything in sight. Businesses were as lively as ever, and the air was fresh with flowers, given it was the flower-blooming capitol. It was a lot of space to fill for a lot of people, especially since the guilds were integrated into the crowd. Among the crowd, there was Natsu and Erza, both walking side by side.

"And that's how I caught that big one." Natsu wrapped up, concluding on how he and Happy worked in getting a large fish the fish of a small dog caught.

Erza chuckled. "Seems you had quite the wrestle this morning."

"Damn straight! It took us all morning to catch that sucker!" He explained. "But now that I got a fire in my belly from that cooked fish, I'm gonna kick everyone's asses in this tournament."

Erza smirked at Natsu's way of riling up competition. She always was drawn to his gun-ho, even if it did annoy her at times. It meant he was ready for about anything. "Just be sure to save that energy for the events, would you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll hold it in."

As the two walked on and enjoyed the other's company, they were halted when a loud punch came from ahead, followed by a body falling. There was cheering and slight jeers, a sound that piqued Natsu and Erza.

"What was that?" Natsu asked.

Erza narrowed her eyes, seeing a crowd getting riled up. "Seems there's a commotion up ahead."

"A fight?" He grew anxious. "Well let's say we burn off our dinner and-!" He fell short of momentum when Erza grabbed him by the shirt collar, halting his advances.

"Not so fast, Natsu." She warned. "What did I just say?"

"Aw, but Erza-!" He grew stiff when forced to look at her directly. He saw the glare she gave him, making him have no say in the matter.

"But what, Natsu?" It was like she dared him to continue, but thankfully the Dragon Slayer knew better than to argue with her planning.

He sheepishly looked away, looking carefree. "Uh, nothing."

Another wham was heard and a body went flying over the crowd and landed in front of Natsu and Erza. Both grew startled and turned towards the commotion. The crowd gave way to give full view f who was causing the ruckus.

A pair of hands dusted against the other. "Heh, well that was a waste."

"Agreed." A calmer voice said. "If this is the competition this year, then we are to be in a big advantage."

Natsu and Erza looked ahead, seeing a blonde man and a black-haired individual side-by-side. Neither had a scratch as they instead looked like they needed a nice warmup. They were sound with the number of foes they attracted, but in a sense they were only getting so much of a workout that they weren't even sweating. The easiest detail out of them, however, was the fact that they had marks of Sabertooth on them.

Natsu's eyes widened. "Those marks…"

"They're from Sabertooth?" Erza figured.

Behind the two Sabertooth members, two felines waved at them. "Aw yeah, now that's how it's done!" Lector cheered.

"Fro thinks so, too!" Frosch cheered.

"This year is gonna be awesome, you know why? Because you're the man, and none of those other Dragon Slayers are gonna have a candle to you."

The blonde looked back, smirking. "Damn right."

The black-haired individual looked ahead, noticing something. "Sting, look." He got his attention, the Dragon Slayer looking at individuals whose hair color caught his eyes.

"Huh?" He looked at the faces of Natsu and Erza, his shock widening. "Wait…Natsu?!"

Natsu's shock widened with his eyes as well. "Yeah?"

Sting smirked. "Well I'll be damned. It really is Natsu Dragneel. Boy, in the flesh even!"

Lector crossed his arms. "We hit the jackpot today, pal!"

"Yay!" Frosch cheered.

Rogue looked ahead, frowning still. "And it would appear Erza Scarlet's here as well." He got no input from Erza as she instead stayed quiet like him. "I see."

Natsu advanced a foot, arms crossed. "Alright, so what're you guys doing here, huh?"

"Why else?" Sting asked. "Why do you think every guild in Fiore is here? We're here because we want to enter the Grand Magic Games, obviously."

"Huh?!"

Rogue nodded firmly. "That's right. And we intend to win just like last year. Our master has us aim for the top and nothing else. There won't be room to share spotlight, so my apologies if those circumstances don't comply."

Lector looked chipper. "Aw yeah, we're going smoke your hides!"

"I don't smoke." Frosch bluntly cheered.

"It's a figurative speech, Fro. Lighten up." Lector corrected.

Erza crossed her arms as she evaluated their guild marking. "So you're Sting and Rogue, the infamous Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, am I right?" She questioned.

Sting smirked again. "You remembered us, huh? That's a relief. It's been so long since we've seen any of Fairy Tail in person."

Natsu looked towards Erza. "Wait, what?"

"I've been doing research before I came here. On our way, I've been studying the previous rulings and competitors. For the most part, the winnings belonged to Sabertooth, along with their infamous Twin Dragon Slayers. One of light, and one of shadow. Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney if I recall well."

"Guilty as charged." Rogue humbly answered.

"They're the best, and you chumps better believe it!" Lector boasted. "Because Sting and Rogue are gonna trounce this competition with Third generation powers!"

"Yeah!" Frosch agreed.

Natsu raised a brow. "Say what? What are you on about now?"

"Third Generation?" Erza repeated.

"yeah, so look at it like this: Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel are all Dragon Slayers who got their power from dragons directly. That's First Generation. The one after that is Second Generation, which is Laxus and that Cobra guy from the Oracion Seis, because they had lacrima planted inside of them. Then there's Third Generation, Sting and Rogue, which is both at the same time."

"Dragons and lacrima?" Natsu gasped.

Sting clutched a tight fist. "Damn right, and we're gonna show you First and Second Generation Dragon Slayers what we've got." His fist got so tight it was shaking. "I've been waiting a long time to show you, Natsu. And now, I might have a chance yet."

The anticipation around the group got heavy all of a sudden, everyone getting a four-way stare down. They all were set and fixed for combat right there and now. A rivalry between guilds, both competing for the top, and no one was going to be satisfied with second, at least according to the masters. Makarov was set on first, and so was Sabertooth's. This was one competition sure to be considered personal.

Rogue broke away from the stare. "We should get going, Sting, Master Jiemma expects us to be ready."

Sting huffed. "Yeah, alright." He turned and walked away from Natsu and Erza, leaving them begrudging in their own stares at the competition riling them up. Before he got too far, Sting looked over his shoulder. "Oh, and one more thing."

Both stayed quiet.

"…if you guys somehow make it past the preliminary round, we'll show you what a true Dragon Slayer's power is all about."

With that, they departed, with the Exceeds also in tow. As the crowd looked on, Natsu was clutching his fists in growing ire. He wanted to do something there and now to prove them wrong, but knew better than to save it for a better place at a better time. But that didn't mean he had to like it that way. His teeth gritted as the temperature around him was intensifying.

"Don't worry, Natsu." Erza assured, noting how he was looking angry. "We'll have our chance. We'll save it for the games. Just be sure to keep that in mind."

Within the Dragon Slayer's growing ire, and the crowd, there was an alleyway, where there was nothing but complete darkness. In the black of the abandoned way, there was a silhouette, one where there was a massive smirk with a familiar silhouette sneering. Before he got too carried away, he departed, turning with his hourglass-like blade following.

"Tch, what showoffs." He huffed, getting deeper into the darkened alley. Before long, he passed another silhouette, one with a massive, vertical cylindrical case-like head. The two armored men stopped when they passed the other, backs facing each other.

"You aren't going to stop low?" The one asked, his deep voice as gravely as ever.

A frown was seen on the blade carrier, showing dissatisfaction. "Why bother. I have no interest in the weak. All these chumps here don't even get the meaning of power, and besides, it's not like demonstrating it will resolve them."

"Be as it may, we still must keep in mind what us five must do." The deep-voiced figure reminded.

A snort came from the recipient. "I know." He walked on, with his companion following. As they both trudged on, the scythe-carrying man smirked once more. He looked glee to be getting set after so long.

"This'll be a synch. So he really is here then." His smirk widened in a dark manner. "I can't wait."

* * *

 **So if you guys are confused, I'm doing the X791 GMG, but I'm making it all completely original, so nothing about it will be anything like canon. This whole story so far has been original, and that's what I intend. Still having the timeline around said point, but I won't make it stray too far from the concept. My usual original twists will be in there, so hang tight until next time!**


	51. Obstacles

The nighttime crickets once again disappeared, giving headway to the morning sun that pierced through windows and cracked drapes in the inns of Crocus. Of the many inns, some were closer than others, for reasons understandable due to today's certain events to take place. Of said inn complex, inside a single room lied a slumbering Cana, who turned her body beneath the covers towards the sun. Instantly there was a reaction.

"What the-" Cana opened her eyes, hissing at the star that brightened all days. "Aw man." She groaned as she turned over, running her head into her pillow. She did her best to get some rest, but after some time, it was a futile effort. She was fully awake, thanks to her good friend the sun.

She slouched up, still having her bra and cargo pants on. With a disgruntled look, she looked out at the sun. "You suck sometimes, you know that?" She turned around. "And that goes for you, too…" However, when Cana turned towards the other side of the bed, it was nothing more than vacant.

She looked at the spot with mild surprise. "Well this is new? I wonder where…?" It wasn't typical of her "companion" to be so absent-mindedly gone. As far as she knew how the routine went, it'd go something like waking up and yelling, followed by more yelling, even in their time of dining. The only other time he was gone was when he went that day to get some space for reasons unknown. Though curious, she had to at least get ready for the day's start before she could go out to the world as such. She reached for her nearby suitcase and went to change, changing out her cargo pants and lingerie for a fresh pair. Once changed, including a fresh red bra, Cana brushed her hair to make sure that it ran down her back in the small waves that it did, while a little straight over the shoulders. Once dollied up, she thus set her priorities finding a member of the team that was to be competing today.

She looked around her room for starters, heading to bathroom. "Cranky?" She whistled, calling to him like he were some dog. "Cranky~?" She slowly went towards the toilet, seeing that it was also vacant of occupancy. "So no spewing guts out. Alright, guess maybe he's jacking up the dining hall." She remembered that the inn they stayed at had accessible breakfast well until 11 in the morning, plus a pool in the summertime, which happened to be now. She knew Craig would be opposed to the pool given his…disliking of swimming, but he still had to be nearby, right? He usually never ventures far from her without good reason.

She chose to close the door and entered the main hall. "Craig?" She looked around, continuing her way as she was adjusting her white blouse she felt accustomed to wearing, to be conservative since she was going to be more public. She tried adjusting the laces and buttons beneath her bra. "Damn knots. It doesn't feel right like this…" She eventually found her adjustment just as she passed a hallway window. Before she got too far ahead, her body instantly stopped in place. "Hm?" She retraced her steps, her sworn fixture returning towards the window that she recently passed. Looking out at the setting of the rising sun, she saw something amidst in a field of grass just outside the complex. "Is that…?"

Cana found what she was looking for, but her pal was looking different one might say…in terms of style.

Typically speaking, Craig isn't one to sit still very long – at least according to what Fairy Tail took notice of. But today, there was something else off, for it was a calm wave that got over Craig, or so it appeared to be. It was delusional at best to perceive that Craig was actually sitting towards the sun in the open field beyond the pool grounds. He sat cross-legged with his eyes shut, spine straight and arms and hands resting on his thighs.

In and out. In and out. With every inhale, he took in the calm nature energy that entered his brain. His mentality calmed as he envisioned to chi within the clear void that was his mind. All that was there were wavelengths everywhere in his vision. The world was but chi that he saw, chi that he breathed in, and an area around him that he was extorting for his own power.

' _I can feel the chi through the air. I can feel it enter my system even now.'_ He knew that if he was to create that intense technique his teacher imposed to him, he had to start doing what he did, and that was be one with nature. Meditating wasn't used often, but it sure helped in times of peril. Calm is part of a virtue after all.

In and out, for hours on end. Craig breathed, without any need to stop. He didn't feel like it. He was drowning out all distractions, everything was silent. It was all wavelengths now; space that he envisioned within every blood vessel in his body. His body was cool, yet ta the same time he felt nothing.

' _I think I'm starting to feel more chi draw in…right…?'_ He stayed absolutely still, gathering more natural energy that flourished into his system. As every wavelength he saw flowed like water, it was suddenly went from a blue color to a red flash. His eyes opened, the sun resembling a red orb with a black feral slit. For the briefest of moments, it was like a demonic dragon eye glaring at him. It snapped him out o his thoughts, his gasping rattling his breathing.

As he leaned forward, hunching, he stared down at the crossed legs with leg weights on them, eyes wide in shock. _'What was that just now? Was that an eye I saw? Couldn't be…but what is it?'_

"Hey, Craig!"

His shocked snapped towards Cana, staring at her direction with surprise written all over him. He watched as Cana approached, looking at him with wonder. "Brownie?"

"So this is where you've been." She looked all around, noticing how one could only hear birds chirp, and the wind barely made any sound. "Not a bad place."

Craig looked back towards the sun in a disgruntled manner. "What do you need now?"

"I was looking for you, you know. Why are you here?"

Craig closed his eyes, relaxing his body. "What did it look like? I was meditating."

Cana raised a brow of suspicion. It almost echoed in disbelief in her ears. "Um, okay…?"

Craig continued to look away from her, keeping his attention on his completely still body. He wasn't at all tired from getting up before the sun; in fact, it was just as he intended. He wanted to get started on the chi drawing with delicate care, and he knew spending the whole morning without food or water and ignoring it would keep him from being distracted. Still, what he saw startled him. _'That thing, for that split second, I could've sworn I saw…'_

"So, anyways…" Moving right along, Cana referred to the inn behind with her thumb. "You gonna eat or what? A bog boy like you needs to have his fill before entering today."

Choosing to dismiss his previous worries for the day, Craig stood up. "Sure, I'm starvin'. You up?" He walked passed her, hands in his pockets.

"You bet." She followed right behind. "The master advised we make it there by 9:30."

"Did I ask for the time?"

"If you didn't, you'd show up at the last second…but you're going to do that anyway, right?"

"Damn straight."

Cana sighed at Craig's own deranged empathy. "Seriously, could you care less?"

"Yes."

Cana just sighed as she followed Craig to the mess hall.

* * *

In confines unknown, the red eye Craig once saw blinked, the slit moving up and down slowly. The creature's throat vibrated with a weak growl as he could've sworn somebody was looking at him in the second's time. " **Gnnngh…** " Whoever was there was gone now, but he could've sworn that it was a familiar essence. " **Tch, brat.** "

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" Makarov grumbled.

"Don't ask me, I'd rather not know!" Gajeel retorted.

The master pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing in frustration. "I swear, we get one chance and he goes and just messes it up like this. Do we really have to set Gray in this early?"

Laxus crossed his arms. "No offense old man, but you walked into this predicament on your own."

"Aw man! This sucks!" Natsu fumed. "If we don't get out there soon, I'm gonna burn every competitor until we win hands on!"

"Don't even think about it, Natsu." Erza groaned. "We'll just have to go out there when it comes time. If Craig isn't here, then we'll dispatch a party while Gray steps in and-!"

The sudden BANG that burst through the door was so sudden that everyone went silent as the door itself literally went flying pass Erza, stopping her sentence cold. It clanged hard on the floor of the locker room, everyone looking at it with shock.

"The hell…?" Gajeel trailed off, his attention averting towards the doorway itself. Everyone followed his example and looked on as he and the rest saw who was responsible.

Walking in, a certain someone growled as he casually strolled in. "Damn door." A rather grumpy Craig strolled in, looking chilled.

Natsu's eyes widened in rage. "About time you showed up! Where the hell were you?!"

"Forget the time, why the door?" Gajeel asked.

Craig shrugged. "Meh, wouldn't open."

"It was a door with a knob you know." Laxus pointed out. "Would it kill ya to try it sometime?"

Craig strolled along. "Another long story I prefer to not explain. Just know at times, I never trust the knob." Although in a sense, when Craig thought of it, it may not have been anything more than a regular knob, but it wasn't his fault. In certain places where he's been to, people touched knobs and either got electrocuted, or those tiny picklock holes shot slim darts of poison. Or in some cases, the moment it opens, on the other end were enemies ready to kill. Better them than him.

He crossed his arms and leaned back against the lockers, eyes barely open but averted towards Makarov. Business was business.

Makarov cleared his throat. "Well then, guess we're all accounted for then. Good." He moved right along, hoping to deflect Craig's nature. "Now then, let's make this brief, shall we?"

"About time!" Natsu exclaimed.

Erza gave the master a meaningful stare. "So what's the strategy you have in play then? Do you insist we play where it lies?"

Makarov shook his head. "I'm afraid it doesn't go necessarily like that, Erza." He explained. "Us guild masters were informed that we were to pass on this to them that is to be competing. We are to make sure that we stay alert at all times, because however you see it, these preliminary rounds this year will be very strenuous."

"Define 'strenuous'." Laxus said.

"In other words, once these preliminary rounds end, we'll have a less than wide competition, but the top competitors will be at the finish. If we are to win, we will need to give it our all and surpass even the might of Sabertooth. But no matter what, strive for first. We cannot afford any drawbacks, do you hear me? I'm counting on you as well, Craig. You know what it means to have faith, so even if you don't want to, we understand."

Craig gave Makarov a blunt look. By the way he looked at him, he spoke a grim truth. It made Craig a little offended, but he chose to let it slide. He looked away from Makarov at last, showing hostility. "Whatever." Of course from the tone, there underlying, everyone knew he was in.

Gajeel snickered. "Well thank god we don't have to strap you down then."

"Gajeel, be nice." Erza retorted. She normally didn't speak up on Craig's behalf because of what he went through, but it was because of that she knew it was right to justify.

Laxus sighed. "Well, guess we better start strong then."

"Indeed." Makarov looked towards the clock, seeing the bigger hand closing in on the 12 mark. "It's almost time. Everyone, make it to the tunnel and we'll see you from the cheering stands. Do your best out there."

Natsu pumped a fist. "Got it. We won't let you down."

Makarov nodded. "Then good luck to you all."

* * *

Among the many that were present within the tunnels, only so few were shaking. Some of the guild members of every other guild were raring to go, and some were getting an adrenaline rush that they couldn't contain themselves. This was one of the many tunnels that had caged bars that barred them from their way into the circle.

Natsu looked all around, noticing the cramped space. Wherever he looked, even if the tunnel was spacious, there wasn't a single team out of place where they were supposed to stand. "Man, just look at all these guys. There's gotta be at least a hundred here!"

"Even more so." Erza said. "We're facing over 118 guilds, last I checked. So multiply the number of participants by 5, we're dealing with almost over 550 competitors in total."

"But you also gotta take into account that 5 represent each guild." Laxus said.

"So that means the number may very well lower after this first round." Gajeel pointed out.

Natsu rammed his fist into his palm, cracking his knuckles. "Well whatever the case, let's get started. It's about time we show Fairy Tail's true colors in the works!"

Erza nodded with enthusiasm. "Yes."

While Fairy Tail was very much ecstatic over its entry, Craig waited in long silence with arms crossed. Since he wasn't so pleased with such company, he kept his jacket on with the brown hood up. It concealed the back of his head well, and though his swords still stuck put some, it was enough to make many unnoticeable, at least until the competition officially began. He wasn't liking how this was all turning inside his gut. He knew he was going to be watched, so he should at least try and keep a low profile, or at the very least do his best to not act so callously. But he knew he was going to slip up soon; it was a personal dare to the word. It was him spelling 'you want me, come and find me'. By no means was this tournament his top priorities, but since he was here he may as well try and do what he does best: Survive.

The gate churned up front, slowly cranking upwards and grasping attention.

"Looks like it's time. Let's get going." Laxus said.

Slowly, everyone followed. Slow and steady, many of the guild members of every other guild proceeded out towards the colosseum, entering broad daylight that shined down on the smooth dirt that was paved for them.

"May all our contestants please enter the stadium!" The voice belonged to the announcer, whose volume managed to work through the cheers of the spectators.

They all walked out, all eight tunnels filing out many guilds that were close to one another. They all entered the stadium, earning major beams of sun and cheering.

"Welco~~me, ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer screamed. Everyone cheered even louder as the entire stadium was filled with the many people that barely fit into the balconies. "I can hear your cheers loud and clear, and I know I would be too if I were you all! Welcome our many of competitors who sought to make it here today for the Fiore Grand Magic Games!"

Gajeel looked around, seeing how the stadium was practically filled to the brim with competitors all around. "Well this is a sight. Didn't expect such a coop to have a flock of pigeons."

"As exaggerated as that is, I do agree. The numbers are well unimaginable." Erza said. "I can hardly see any end to them."

"I wonder where the other guilds are?" Natsu looked around left and right, but saw no sign of his allies of Lamia Scale or Blue Pegasus. It was like they blended in with the crowd.

Craig looked around as well, but retained stationary means. _'This is a grand number indeed. I forgot how many could enter a colosseum like this. So if I remember, this isn't a fight to the death. That's good. But still…'_ He looked around still, his eyes drawing left right everywhere. _'Can't afford to lose ground. We'll need to work to stay in this.'_

"Yay! I see them! I see them!" Little Asuka pointed over Alzack's shoulders, a wide smile on her face.

"Hey, yeah, I see them too!" Romeo exclaimed.

Makarov jumped with a skip in his step over the cemented balcony. "Woohoo! Bring home the million!" Behind him, all of Fairy Tail cheered with excitement. They were very pleased with how they could see their team from where they stood.

"We're all rooting for you!" Laki cheered.

"Oui!"

"Natsu, burn some butts!"

"You got this, guys!" Lisanna supported.

On another section of the bleachers high within the balcony, other competing guilds cheered and rooted for their guilds as well. Among them, there was Lector and Frosch, sitting with Yukino as they watched with the rest of Sabertooth.

"You got this, Sting! You show them who the boss is!"

"Yeah, go Rogue!"

The Exceeds cheered down to Team Sabertooth, who was well into the near middle of the entire crowd. Among Team Sabertooth, the team was comprised of Rufus, Orga, Minerva, Sting, and Rogue. All of them showed different expressions, though Sting smirked along with Minerva, while the others showed little to no emotion. They could feel the stakes were high this year, especially with the number of competitors brought up.

"Looks like we got our work cut out for us." Sting noted.

Rufus pointed a finger to his forehead. "I have no memory of such an ecstatic crowd yet. This is a very riley one indeed."

"Ha, what a joke. We got this." Orga scoffed.

And at the head, Minerva's smirk remained mischievous. "Remember this well to all, this year will be no different than last year. We shall make the heavens tremble, and shake the land beneath us. That is Sabertooth's way, go it?"

Within the crowd itself, Lamia Scale's team was receiving a lot of attention, mainly due to them having a certain wizard by the name Jura present on their team.

"Well now, guess the winner gets the spoils." Lyon chimed. "Isn't that right, Jura?"

Jura chuckled. "Indeed." He smiled.

In the stands, Sherry smiled and waved down to her team. "You all do your best out there! Chelia, go get 'em!"

"Right!" Chelia chimed cheerfully.

"Aroof! This is gonna be awesome!" Tobu angrily shouted.

"Do you have to yell it?" Yuka snorted.

Among the contestants, Quatro Cerberus was also present, and they were making a lot of noise. "WILD~!" They all shrieked. Amongst them was Bacchus, and he looked raring to go.

"Aw, yeah! Time to get my soul all shaken and stirred babe!" He yelled. "This year, the dogs are gonna run wild again!"

Somewhere else amongst the ranks, the Blue Pegasus guild was in it, and within those confines, Ichiya posed with the Trimens, with Jenny waving cheerfully all around, as well as getting many of rival men to stare at her and get distracted. This was easy pickings for them this year. "Men~, let us embrace this year's competition in style. All ready to do so?" Ichiya struck another pose.

"Ready, boss!" The Trimens struck their own glamorous poses.

"Hey, guys! We're gonna do our best today, so I hope you root for us!" Jenny cheered with smiles towards her fans.

Mirajane nervously smiled. "I wonder if she knows how intense the competition will be this year?"

"Yeah, bummer." Macao said out of pity. "It's too bad they gotta learn the hard way."

"Yeah, Fairy Tail's taking back this year's title!" Wakaba pumped a fist.

As the crowd cheered on, there were many competitors that strove for the big leagues, however, around a certain group of individuals, they all had massive cloaks on them, black and tattered. Even with them on, they were still getting quite the stares from rivals. They all felt some very strange vibe off them as one even held the one hourglass scythe, and a pair of monarch wings were folded beneath.

"And you are sure this is foolproof?" The one with the scarf asked.

"Of course." The Shinigami-like cloaked figure said beneath his hood. "These will shroud our Magic Power so long as we wear them. Can't cause a panic this early, can we?"

"So these will hold our magic reserves at stability then. Good. That way no one will have to feel fear." The deep voiced cylindrical cloak said.

The one carrying the scythe looked around, he looked bored, yet at the same time, very eager. "Where is he? Is he here?"

"Easy, brethren. Patience." The Shinigami cloak warned.

The scythe carrier grunted as he restrained himself…for now.

"And now, with the opening ceremonies drawing to a conclusion, let's give a big hand to the staff here to give you all the commentary!" Lola announced. "I'm Lola, and right beside me is none other than Mr. Yajima!"

"Howdie." The small chef greeted.

"We're very pleased to be spectating such a wondrous crowd. It looks very toasty, so let's spice it up with our little referee this year, give it up for Mato!"

Standing in the middle of the entire stadium, on a cylindrical podium, there was a small man with a pumpkin for a head. He smiled as he had a small microphone held up to him, all eyes drawn towards him. "Greetings, pumpkins! Glad you all could be here! It is with my honor that we now start the games!"

The crowd cheered in vivid glee for the ceremony ending. It was obvious they were ready to see action.

"Okay then, I can see you all are very into this, so I rather not wait around and wait for bananas or trash to be heading my way out of boredom. Let's pick things off with the preliminaries, shall we?!" He raised a hand high, and at that instant, a large projection screen appeared over the colosseum. For the moment, it said nothing.

"I wonder what's gonna be the event?" Gray figured.

Juvia stared at Gray from right next to him, wiggling her hips. "Oh darling, you should be the event!"

"Say what? That makes no sense!" He snapped.

Mato raised his arms to both sides. "Now then, will each participating team send 1 member to begin the preliminary round?"

So that's what the teams did. One by one, they sent one individual for every team was to gather around Mato. From the crowd came several figures, including Thibault of Twilight Ogre. From the crowds stepped up a numerous amount of members.

Ren smirked. "Alrighty, you ready Eve?"

Eve adjusted his tie. "You bet." He walked on.

"Good luck, Eve~!" Jenny chimed.

From Mermaid Heel, the head being a woman with a white ribbon on her head frowned as she closed her eyes. "Arana, go."

"Yes, as you wish." Arana walked up, hence by her ace's wishes.

"Meow! Do your best out there!" Millianna cheered.

"You do great out there!" Risley exclaimed.

Bacchus smirked as he looked around. "Well, who's gonna step up and be a man?"

Nobarly looked all around, seeing the many contestants that were stepping up. "Well we better pick fast, because I wanna see us first!"

Yeager stepped up, walking towards Mato, much to Nobarly's shock. "Huh, w-wait-!"

"Yeah, that's my boy!" Bacchus raised his gourd. "Go and stir up some mayhem!"

"WILD~!"

Lyon stepped up for his guild next. "Very well then. Shall I give us a head start? I prefer to stay ahead of Gray's guild, if that's no trouble."

Jura nodded with understanding. "Very well. Do your best to stay on top then."

"Aroof! You go freeze them!" Toby shouted.

Obaba spun her finger around endlessly. "That's right Lyon, go make yourself a representative of the strongest guild to be! No second fiddles this time, you hear me?!"

The cloaked and tattered man who was the messenger stepped up. "Shall I?"

The Shinigami-like figure smirked. "Yes, let's see what you can do. Just remember to stay low…unless if it's a fight." He instructed.

As for Fairy Tail, they had to make their choice. It was their time to shine once again. The one to raise a fist was Natsu. "Okay, how's about I kick things off-!" He rushed ahead towards everyone, but was instantly withdrawn by Erza's gauntlet grabbing him by the scarf.

"Not so fast, Natsu." She warned. "Set this one out."

"Huh?! But why?!" He barked.

Laxus crossed his arms and grunted. "Dunce."

"What'd you say?!"

"This may not even be a fight at all, did you forget that? Or are you just a lava brain?" Gajeel pointed out.

Natsu's teeth gritted. "Why you…?" He heard footsteps from behind, which drew away from him as he looked over his shoulder. "Huh?" To his complete shock, he watched Craig step up, taking charge of the scenario, even without speaking. "Hey! Get back here! We didn't even decide who was going up yet!"

Craig just kept walking, ignoring everything around him.

"Wha…" He whipped towards Erza, seeing the calmness on her face. "Erza! Say something, would ya?!"

Erza opened her eyes, frowning. "I say we let it be. We'll see where Craig's loyalty lies."

Again, Natsu found himself baffled. "You've gotta be joking! He's the least loyal guy out there! For all we know, he may as well blow us off!"

"Be quiet!" Erza snapped.

Natsu withdrew from her sudden outburst.

"Natsu, I understand your wavering, but you of all people should know by now even if he isn't what he seems…we should know from experience even if his ways aren't fully of reason, he knows what loyalty is. He'll do what he can for us, just wait and see."

"But…"

"C'mon, quit your blubbering, would ya?" Gajeel groaned. "Seriously, if you don't like the guy that much, at least don't look the part."

Natsu was a little contorted inside, but he knew well enough when he was beat to the punch. Anxious and raring for fights wherever he goes, he still has some issues regarding how Craig operates. He saw firsthand what death did to Craig, and the many upon thousands of battles he had to partake in to stay alive. Natsu was raised by a dragon and always believed fighting to win, not to survive. Unfortunately once you have a battle to the death, things twist inside your head in ways you can't imagine. Sanity and innocence is a virtue that eventually expires, something he overlooked.

Gildarts smirked as he watched Craig venture ahead for Fairy Tail. "Well now, guess we got our little monster to shine for us."

Cana sat nearby, nodding. "Yeah…" She trailed off, unwilling to finish what she said. She looked solemnly at Craig and not Gildarts. The tension between her and him was still there, but Cana thought deep of Craig's words and looked at him. _'Soon hopefully.'_

Once Craig stepped up amongst the 113 representatives, the cloaked man participating took notice of his barely recognizable face. He stared at him, showing no expressions as they were concealed. Even if possible, he could only show a little skepticism.

Mato looked around, seeing the many who came forth. "Alrighty, looks like we have or customers~! Then if you all would, those participating, please look at the screen above!" He gestured upwards, the massive monitor overhead starting to show a map of Crocus.

Eve blinked. "Hang on, is that a map?"

"The preliminary round shall be…" He again raised his hand up, the screen above showing in big, gold letters 'OBSTACLE COURSE'. "An obstacle race course!"

"You heard it, ladies and gentlemen! It's the prelims being an obstacle race throughout Crocus!" Lola reiterated, much to the crowd's awe.

"A foot race, huh?" Makarov questioned.

"So it would seem." Lisanna said.

Jet smirked in somber glee. "Man, if I had known about that, I'd get us first place no problem. Bummer." He whined.

The screen above changed to black, with the layer being crocus being white lines. A red trail started north on the other side of the mountains, around the huge castle, and driving through a few streets straight up to Domus Flau. "This is your map! The competition will be participating in a contest of wits and speed!" Mato cheerfully explained. "Your task is to make sure you reach Domus Flau without straying from the path. As long as you don't go off course, you're still in the game."

"That's right, folks. This game starts with the base being the opposite end of the city. The objective then on is to go down a straight path and curve all the way around Mercurius. Once you make the whole turn, you can be certain that it's just another straight leap back to here. But make no mistake, wizards are required to stay in bounds at all times."

"Mhm. We'll be keeping a close eye on you all." Yajima said.

"However, just because it's a foot race doesn't mean it's not without risks! The competition had set up ditches, land mines, even wandering machinery made by our Rune Knights to pose threats and slow you down."

Mato nodded. "You betcha! You'll have any means of magic allowed, so long as it's not Teleportation. And you are allowed to use flying or magic for aerodynamics. But we'll have boundaries overhead so look out! And also, here's the catch…"

Everyone looked ahead, staying quiet as Mato began to explain further.

"…only the first 8 teams will be coming out of this! The rest of they don't make it are out!"

At that instant, the entire stadium looked shocked. Nobody saw that coming, not ever.

"Say what?!" Lector shouted.

"Only the first 8 representatives will be moving on to the next round?" Yukino gasped

"Damn, looks like they're cutting down the competition quick." Orga said. "Sting better be on top, for all our sakes."

"Not to worry." Minerva chimed. "I'm sure even Sting knows he won't be beaten so easily. Sabertooth shall come forth this time. Just wait and see."

Arana swallowed. _'So is I make it in 9_ _th_ _, then I let Mermaid Heel down.'_

' _This'll be a great test, no doubt about it.'_ Lyon thought.

"Wild!" Yeager shouted.

Craig stayed quiet, his glare fixed ahead. "Alright then. Let's rock some boats."

"Alright, go Cranky!" Cana deliberately shouted, holding whiskey in the air. "Go kick some ass!"

"Win this one for the guild!" Makarov announced.

Mato gave another posture. "Okay then, let's get this show started!" As he spoke said words, a light enveloped the feet of the contestants participating. They all looked down, some caught completely by surprise as they were enveloped in the light. Some gasped and panicked, while some were eager.

Craig looked down, his demeanor sulking. "Oh great, not teleporting again." He groaned before the light enveloped him.

In the next instance, everyone was transported to the streets of Crocus. They were all huddled close to one another, all of whom were in front of a big red starting line. Once they gathered where they were, they all saw Domus Flau perched in the distance, much to some of their shock.

A projection screen appeared over them, revealing Mato as he smiled. "Remember guys, you can use any means of magic, so long as Teleportation isn't in play, and there will be a limit to how high you can fly. Stray straight over and consider yourself disqualified. Be set, because there'll be obstacles of course, which includes multi-terrain and machinery. Now, racers, on your marks!"

Everyone got to position, Craig included. He rattled his head in a position of a dinosaur.

"Get set…"

Lyon and Sting smirked, set for first place.

"…GO!" Mato pointed his finger in the air, a speck of magic sprinkling in a small firework.

At that instant, everyone took off. It started out slow, but overtime, the few seconds turned out well as many were getting ahead. Among the swiftest was Sting, making quick work of his energy. He smirked as he bolted into league.

"And we're off!" Lola exclaimed. "It looks like the competition is getting off to a roaring start! Mr. Yajima, your thoughts?!"

Yajima smiled. "Looks like Sting's chipper to go."

Lector waved his arms about. "Aw yeah, that's our boy, Sting!"

"You show 'em!" Frosch cheered.

Sting hurried along, but the competition wasn't too far behind him. He made quick use of his sprint and went several meters on before he slammed his foot into the ground, getting himself to spring ahead. He smirked as he leaped ahead of the competition. _'Alright, looks like I got the lead. I better get some distance before they try field spells to their liking!'_

"Gnnngh!" Yeager clutched both fists and reached out. "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

From straight beneath Sting, a vine snared his leg, catching him off guard. The sudden grasp out of the blue made his heart skip beats.

"And look at that folks, Yeager got the advantage on Sting by using his Plant Magic! What a turnaround!" Lola commented.

Yeager gave an angry face as he was catching up, but the rest of the competition was well separating at this point. He was lucky to have leg muscles because he was about to close in on Sting. As he did, he smirked.

"Lucky shot." Sting said. He hunched forward, aiming between his legs. "But I have my own moves as well." He took in a deep breath, taking in some light as well.

" **White Dragon's Roar!** "

The breath attack he unleashed went between his legs towards the ground. The ground was enveloped in a bright shockwave that blinded everyone behind, as well as obliterated the vine that encompassed his ankle. The explosion pushed many away, some shielding. Yeager was caught off guard by the attack, his body covering up from the sudden shockwave, blocking stray light waves aiming for him.

"Gnnngh!" He hunched low, while many tried to hold their ground.

With his hood still down, Craig hunched over given his dinosaur genes. He slammed foot after foot into the ground, snarling low as he powered ahead of the blinded crowd. The shockwave may have been tough, but not tough enough.

As the light faded, it was a relief to everyone. However, they saw Sting farther ahead, propelling himself ahead using the drawback of the roar's force driving him upside-down ahead. Once far enough, he flipped and continued running.

"Sorry guys, but you know how it is!" He shouted back.

Yeager gritted his teeth. "Alright, it's on!"

Everyone continued the course, some faltered due to the bright light still lingering in their pupils. They all hurried to the best of their abilities. Among those ahead, they comprised of Craig, Lyon, and many other 20 or so mages.

As Lyon went on, he reached his hand down towards the ground. It began to create a cold mist. "I hate to do this so early, but I won't be taking chances!" At his command, the ground froze up in a thin sheet of ice that followed him. Soon enough, said ice field spread, freezing up the ground beneath everyone following.

Many casual guild members were caught off guard, with some eventually slipping and falling. "Woah!" A female guild member fell on her side, with someone following in the process."

"And just like that, Lyon Vastia takes the advantage for his guild!" Lola shouted.

"Using ice to slow down the competition is a very tactful thinking. Well played." Yajima commented.

Foy Lyon, it was a win-win. He smirked as he pressed on, leaving the majority of the competition in the dust, or rather ice. As they were all forced to slow down, some were forced to using some Take Over and flying forms of magic. A girl grew bird wings and soared, while others went for the old take it nice and slow.

And some were going steady and fast.

Cana's eyes raised a brow at what she was seeing. "Well what do you know." What she saw was best described as Craig, but he seemed lethargic as he shifted his feet side to side, like a skater. He stayed focus and reserved as he pivoted and casually passed slipping members. As he bladed ahead, his feet were shifting about to his delight. As one more fell in front of him, he did a pivot, spin, and skipped overhead. It was like he was figure skating.

"Wow! Look at Craig go!" Happy shouted.

"He's moving quite gracefully if I do say so myself." Pantherlily said.

"Well I certainly didn't expect him to have skating prowess, who would've thought?" Carla said.

Gildarts watched as Craig practically pirouette over another fallen body, landing with one leg up and leaning forward. "Huh, didn't know he could do that."

Craig had a focused state as he continued skating. _'All those battles on ice and some on that ice lake paid off. I forgot how dumb luck was on my side when I was 14 and…'_ He shook himself out of his thoughts, realizing he still had a competition to win. With one last urge, he sped over the ice, moving to a slide over the pavement for a few meters before trekking in large stomps once more.

As other followed along, they too were getting innovative. Arana was using Thread Magic to make webs to hold her footing. Thankfully it worked, but others were using it to their advantage as well. Slowly, the competition that was still able-bodied was getting across.

"Almost there!" A competitor shouted. He hurried over Arana's web she left behind, and he noticed a shadow over his head. "Huh?" He looked up, seeing a black condor flying. His eyes widened as it was twenty feet above and had a menacing shady appeal. "What the-oof!" The web beneath suddenly froze over, cooled down by the ice. His shoes got stuck and he smacked his entire body on the chin.

Not far behind, another contestant slipped, and a few more bumped into the other, crashing and making slip ups. As they did, the bird slowly flapped over their heads, sailing on while the competition was left grounded.

"And it looks like the mind games are over for now!" Lola cheered.

"Maybe, but those still slowed down got a ways to go to reach the top now." Yajima said. "And speaking of which…"

Sting continued on, knowing Lyon was well behind. He maintained a stable lead, pressing harder until he saw something up ahead, catching him in question. "What the…?"

What lied ahead was a huge row of what appeared to be large tank-like blasters. They almost resembled robots, yet they didn't. They had a lot of holes opening in front, like a heavy artillery-laser blaster.

"And here comes the next leg of the race: The Mechanical Vanguard! Generously provided by the Magic Council Research and Development department." Lola added.

"What a sight indeed." Yakima said. "And ladies and gentlemen, these things pack a wallop!"

"Though prototypes at best, the council allowed us to use them as we saw fit for the competition…so long as they stayed at low power. Can't really cause collateral damage now. But be warned, even at low power, their volley of magic blasts are what pushes the forces to the breaking point under heavy fire."

The many canons and lock-on sequences repositioned themselves, all sets of five staying large and mighty, towering and many conjunctions sliding apart and opening, revealing more canons that prodded out of the shoulders. The stationary robot-like machinery began to volley as Sting came forth, their attack officially beginning.

Many upon many volleys were fired in succession, low level magic blasts that sped like gunfire. In a hurry, Sting dodged many heading his way, shifting left and right. The attack went on, assaulting those incoming from behind, primarily the few who were tailing.

"What's this? Machine blockades?" Lyon exclaimed. He looked at the attacks incoming, small sphere after sphere unleashed. _'Their firing mass is massive! I'll have to intercept the ones ahead before they wear down my magic supply.'_ He made way towards the shooting volley, but for the ones heading directly at him, he reached his arm out, which misted.

" **Ice-Make: Dragonfly!** "

At his call, he summoned dragonflies made up of ice. He trekked head on, the attack intercepting the volleys. However, that only served to make him stay careful as the many canons and lasers still outnumbered him. He trekked slower, but managed to meet Sting's distance.

"And it looks like Lyon is intercepting using his own magic to fight back! Now he and Sting are once again sharing a spot for first place!" Lola shouted.

"Boy, he sure is rockin' it hard like a pumpkin in a soiled dirt garden." Beth said.

Kagura spectated the lacrima-vision overhead. "True." She suspiciously looked up, her focus on the rate he was going. "But if he keeps that up, he'll consume his own magic. This is a test to show their strategy in dealing with defense."

Gray watched from the sidelines with the rest of Fairy Tail, watching Lyon slowly advance while Sting was bouncing about ahead, making little progress either way. "Man, he's getting nowhere. And those things don't let up one bit. If they can fire that many times, then how in the heck do they get across?"

"I'll say. It's a tough call." Macao evaluated.

The volleys continued on, many of mages running ahead seeing how they were under fire. They all hurried and dodged or countered with magic like Lyon and Sting were doing, however low power blasts still went through some spells. Even defensive spells were broken through, making many fall backwards. The rate they all traveled made it as hard as before. Those who chose the flying route were also under threat. The winged warriors who were animal hybrids or using Air Magic stayed sharp and carried themselves about, dodging all about.

One girl was being targeted by several volleys as she was a transformed hawk. In a panic, she ascended. She flapped on until she hit her head on an invisible forcefield. "Ouch!" She whined. In her whimper, a spherical blast closed in, knocking her out of the sky.

"Even those in the air are having trouble?" Lucy gasped.

"They're not playing around, are they?" Wendy asked.

As many mages tried to find ways around, some stopped dead in place, some enabling their own magic and using Earth and Shadow Magic. Those who could turn to vapor did so, but one slipped into a shadow while several Earth Mages bored holes into the ground, making them go under.

Arana jumped into hole, following. "Not so fast!" She followed inside.

"And it looks like competitors are starting to find ways around. I can see those who have intangibility are making way through." Lola evaluated, seeing a mage turn translucent and phase through struggling opponents. "Looks like things are really going to heat up now!"

As Sting and Lyon were mere meters at the base of one of the ten-foot-tall laserman-like figures, they knew they couldn't let anyone else take the league. As they closed in, the leg canons fired ahead, unleashing beams that caused them both to dodge to the side. Both contestants got their footing, finding themselves at a stalemate.

"Damnit, what a pain." Sting cursed.

Lyon shifted and leaned in various directions, evading close-range blasts. _'These guys, they're not letting up-!'_

SWOOSH!

Behind, shimmering sounds were heard, and both Sting and Lyon's ears shimmered as well as they looked over their shoulders. They could've sworn they saw glints of red before everything exploded. Burst after burst erupted the scenery in white, yet through the smoke, a hooded figure sprinted forth, closing in on them.

To everyone's shock, the brown hood and the two red swords in hand were a clear indicator. They all watched as he flawlessly slashed clean through the energy spheres like butter, one right after the other.

"What?" Sting gasped.

Fairy Tail cheered as they saw Craig slicing his way towards first, literally. He cut deeply in each blast like nothing, and at speeds for just two swords.

"Woohoo! Go, Craig!" Happy shouted.

"Show them what you're made of!" Lisanna cheered.

Elfman flexed. "Be a man and rip them up!"

Craig sliced straight into the fray, closing in mere meters away from Lyon and Sting. As he did, time slowed down considerably. _'I have to keep charging ahead.'_ He sliced again. _'If I use my chi here and now and erase them all, everyone will have an all-clear. I know what I have to do, and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure I reach the finish line!'_

Seeing as how Craig was just about to pass them, Lyon and Sting slowly looked back, lasers pointed at them. As Craig slowly passed, their patience ran thin. Simultaneously, mist and light appeared in their hands.

"That's it! **Ice-Make: Snow Tiger!** "

" **White Dragon's Roar!** "

" **Scissor Runner!** "

With the three directly in front of them, the trio unleashed their respective attacks. A white streaming laser broke straight through the hunk of metal. A large icy tiger made of ice pounced onto a robot, completely making it fall over. And as Craig snipped his blades and passed one robot, the legs were completely cut off, leaving it to instead collapse forward. All at once, the three disembodied figures were enveloped in explosive bursts of energy that encompassed the area on a powerful force. Everyone still trying to catch up shrieked as they covered up from the winds generated, rendering them open to attack. As they were all still boiling it down to the stalemate, Craig and the others leaped through the other side of the dissipating burst cloud, giving them a head in the competition.

"And would you look at that, ladies and gentlemen, it looks like we now have a three-way tie!" Lola shouted. "Could it be that these contestants are in the top 3? Who knows?! But look at the damage they caused. 3 of the seven massive machines were taken down just like that!"

The crowd was in awe as they saw the three-way title. Craig followed alongside Lyon and Sting, both making swift work in pacing with what Magic Power was left.

"Lyon's ice and Sting's workmanship with his Dragon Slayer powers were executed well." Yajima commented. "As for that last one, using swords to cleave straight through all that alloy and bolts, it's quite the skill."

Watching, Kagura's attention was kept on Craig. She saw his blades and the way he went through, but in the end, she only kept it at bay rather than let such a thing bother her.

"Wow, so cool!" Beth exclaimed.

"I'll say. But where's Arana?" Millianna worried. "I don't see her."

As the trio was making headway, the ground beneath Craig suddenly felt light. In a stroke of shock, his attention went underneath and faltered backwards, watching as the ground burst right in front of him. He covered up, looking mildly shocked, but at the same time angry as momentum was lost. "Damnit!" He was also caught off guard with a massive piece of metal from one of the machines that exploded behind twirled and landed vertically beside him, sticking out of the ground. "Hell-?!"

From the hole sprung some mages, who followed the head Earth Mage. Those who followed included Arana, alleviating Millianna's worries.

"And it looks like the alternative modes of passage are starting to come around!" Lola shouted.

Gajeel evaluated with crossed arms. "Great, so much for that lead." He huffed.

"Well he isn't too far behind still." Laxus said.

Cana raised her booze bottle. Yelling loudly at the lacrima-vision. "Hey! What was that?! Get your ass in the game, would ya?!"

Craig grunted and crouched. He knew he had to pick up the pace, and that he did. He gritted his teeth and looked at the fresh piece of metal that was the size of a surfboard. He looked at it and back at the competitors running ahead. _'What am I doing? I have to keep moving!'_ Out of quick thinking, he withdrew his blades back into their sheaths. He reached for the piece of metal with the small faulty wire embedded on its side and tore it from the earth with a gruff, but not without the price of other contestants closing in from behind and above. He yanked it free, managing a trek ahead.

' _Alright, I can use this as a shield or a cushion if I have to. Make use of what trash and scrap people throw away, and consider it a treasure! This my slow me down a bit, but I know I'll make up for it eventually! Just bear with me, guys!'_

As people were starting to run ahead with the opening through the debris field, the remaining robots were shooting at others, and many mages still in the air were getting desperate. Some reached the altitude limit, which was close to 100 ft. Some even got sneaky and went as far as fly over buildings, but unfortunately when they stayed off the streets, they were suddenly transported in a flash back in the balconies of their teams, much to their shock.

"And another one got antsy and bites the dust!" Mato announced.

"Oh, what?! What was that?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"So it is true." Erza evaluated. "If you stray off the course too long, you're disqualified. And if you're not able-bodied, you're cut from the race. In other words, from my count, it looks like 10 were already eliminated."

"Well that's good for us. Less competition to deal with." Gajeel said.

The robots were all still firing, while the black condor sailed on. It flapped on like nothing was going to happen. As a robot straight beneath looked up, it aimed for it. But something went wrong as static began to enflame a shoulder. Static flared all over quickly, making it jerk left and right like a truly malfunctioning piece of work. The shoulder burst, the many shoulder canons instead puffing out smoke. The equipment inside was reduced to flame, overheating and making it all shut down and hunch over.

While some were confused, some used that to their advantage. It was one less artillery to worry about. With lesser fore power against them, many mages began unleashing spells and more Magic Power that began to repel attacks, while others were launched to clog up the holes of some canons, shutting down more systems in all the robots. The ones available continued running.

"And it looks like that obstacle has been cleared!" Lola shouted. "Quite a few teams didn't make the cut, but worry not, for we still have many more obstacles that lie ahead! Let's get the cameras to what lies in store for those closing on Mercurius! Introducing…the rope bridges!"

There was a massive circumference of what was shown as a valley that was embedded into the ground, going on endlessly like a gorge. The valley surrounded the entire castle, giving many the option of choosing either way to make it to the other end with literally a few ropes and many upon many footholds that were large round pillars, evenly spaced apart. Some pillars were either connected by ropes, or small bridges even, while some were so close that one didn't even need a rope. By now, the first to arrive was Sting and Lyon.

"And as expected, Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus are in the league!"

Sting looked at Lyon, seeing the exasperated look on his face. It made him snicker. "Heh." He went straight for the big bridge that led to a wayward foothold. "See ya at the finish line!" He shouted.

Lector smiled wide as he watched him go. "Yeah, that a boy, Sting! No time for waiting around!"

"Yeah!" Frosch cheered.

Jiemma watched with his guild, his dull glare fixed on the lacrima-vision. From the way his arms were crossed, he wasn't looking too thrilled.

Lyon watched as Sting made quick work of getting over the sturdy bridge. Thankfully it wasn't rickety, making It not-so bouncy for Dragon Slayers. His main opponent was making headway, but Lyon was moderately calm about his circumstances. In fact, he was shown smirking.

"Well now, guess I should start getting a little creative then." He figured. "If I prefer to not be spun by that old hag, I guess I have no choice now. Let's go!" He put his hands together, conjuring up a bit of Magic Power.

" **Ice-Make: Water Serpent!** "

In a bright flash, the ground beneath Lyon was gushed by a summoned aquatic cold serpent made up of cold ice. Due to the length, it stretched far ahead, arching Lyon over many footholds and bridges like he rode over some rainbow.

Sting looked at Lyon go his eyes wide.

"See _you_ at the finish line!" Lyon shouted, his spell's head reaching the base of a foothold. Once his feet touched the ground, the icy bridge that was the serpent cracked and shattered to sparkling bits, leaving a dazzling sparkling arch that rained ever so softly.

Not far behind, Eve saw the spectacle, sweat-dropping. "Wow, a showoff much?"

"Look who's talking, pretty boy." Arana smirked, running at a similar pace beside him.

He smirked back. "That's a compliment coming from a lady as fine as you."

"Charming your way to first isn't going to work on me, sweetie." She explained. "But it's cute to see you try. Maybe you can try again when the preliminaries are over." She winked.

Eve only ran faster, smirking with growing determination. "Sounds good to me! Hope to don't mind second!" He hurried on with the rest of the first twenty or so individuals. He was able to secure a spot on a bridge rather than take chances with a single rope to squirm on. The only problem was that the bridge was rather crowded, much to his surprise.

Arana saw his predicament and snickered. "Well good luck with that!" She reached the edge of a large foothold, seeing the distance was pretty far. "Let's go!" She put her hands together, creating a magic seal in which threads that were sticky were unleashed. They were shot in a spider web fashion, creating a small but seemingly balanced bridge for Arana to get across.

Nearby, Yeager was catching up, but he was close enough to have seen what Arana was up to. Following example, he did his own thing and created vines on the ground beneath. The vines went straight forward, piercing the foothold on the other side. Once making the bridge, it was time to cross. He hurried along, carrying himself with no delay.

"And here's where mages are starting to get extra creative, ladies and gentlemen!" Lola exclaimed, his supposed combed wig almost getting frizzy from the energy he was feeling. "This is getting super intense, people! It looks like Lyon is in the lead, and Sting of Sabertooth is in a closing second. Meanwhile, it looks like we're getting other competitors to share bridges, and I don't think they like playing second fiddle."

A few mages of other guilds were either balancing on ropes, crossing, jumping, or even using flying magic still to get across. They all sailed over and into the fray, and some were willing to bend their luck on Jager and Arana's innovation at hand. Some were bold as to pile onto Arana and Yeager's webs and vines, only they didn't account the weight limit. The threads and vines stretched down, wobbling even. Some lost balance and fell into the darkness below, and some barely held on before the webs and vines snapped, sending many plummeting down below. In the next instant, they all reappeared in front of their teams in the balconies.

Eve continued to run on. _'Looks like the competition is getting rather risky piggybacking on other magics than their own. That's going to cost them big time. As for me…'_ He looked ahead, seeing the many still unwilling to share the bridge. Those in front had no idea what was in store for them.

Eve gave a serious face as he reached an arm out. "Alright! **Blizzard!** " With his magic, a cold atmospheric blizzard surge, though condensed it was. Snow and cold winds rushed from behind him, leaving the competitors up front to be hit and hold onto to rope railing to keep from falling. They all shivered as Eve used this to his advantage and ran ahead.

"And there you have it! Eve of Blue Pegasus is rocketing his way up to the bridge's end with his Snow Magic!"

The crowd around Blue Pegasus cheered in satisfaction, leaving others mildly surprised.

"About time he steps up." Ren teased.

"True, but I think holding out until the right time fits him quite well." Hibiki commented. "The guy's got it going if he keep this up."

Eve kept running up the bridge, bypassing shivering contestants. _'With this, I should be able to slow down my competition, at least for a short while. And with this blizzard, the cold air will give me a tailwind. I should get a nice speed increase for now.'_ Of course he fell short when the contestants cleared away, giving view to a large metallic piece…walking. "Huh?" He gasped. "Hey, wai-!"

It was too late. Eve miscalculated and crashed face first into the large rectangular robot piece. The bump-in was so hard that it made the person holding it lurch ahead, almost stepping over the edge of the foothold.

As Eve slumped down, the piece of metal turned, revealing a hooded Craig looking down questionable at Eve. "Huh?" In truth, he felt nothing, not even the cold given how the metal absorbed it all. He looked down, looking casually at Eve. "Uh, you okay?" He asked quizzically.

"Ow-Owwww…"

Jenny facepalmed. "Good grief."

"Well he had it going for him while it lasted." Ren said.

Trekking on, Craig shrugged off any needed concerns and went bolting forth. He had the aim of getting to the top 6 for his guild-no, number one. He had to hurry, even with the extra weight gain. He held on tightly towards the rope and hung upside-down, leaving his new shield to face the darkness down below. He crawled swiftly, making headway as others followed right behind.

"Alright, looks like he's still making good timing." Gildarts said, smiling up at the screen. However, his daughter didn't share the same enthusiasm.

"You're joking, right? He's getting slower, look!" She referred to him carrying his shield, which was convenient for his sake, but nobody knew that.

"Yeah, I hate to say it, but I think the extra defense may be a bad move." Mirajane pointed out.

"Guess we better see where this goes." Gray figured.

Juvia stayed right by his side, eyes being big hearts. "I know where I wanna go tonight!"

"This isn't the time!" He snapped.

"At least we're still ahead a little." Bisca figured.

"Yeah. I'm just feeling sorry for those guys back there." Alzack admitted.

As Craig continued, the black condor sailed low to accommodate the competition rules. He craned his head and maintained a slow and steady watch, Craig catching his eyesight. He tilted his head, cawing as he stabilized his trajectory. Meanwhile, beneath him, some mages that were crawling on rope had it snap. The rope swung them in either direction, but some couldn't take it and feel into pitch-black, returning to the stadium in dirt. The bridges had some broken boards, rendering some mages to halt traffic, and some fell straight through. Once again, another 10 or so were knocked off, including Thibault of Twilight Ogre.

Mato watched as some teams and guild despaired, some crying even as they lost in the qualifying rounds. "Boy, what a show we have." He looked back at the lacrima screen, staring at Lyon jumping over the edge and at last making it to the straight stretch. "Who'd to thought."

Obaba twirled her finger at the monitor. "Yeah! Let's go, Lyon! Show them what true power is or I'll spin you!"

"I must say, Lyon doing quite well for himself." Jura admitted. "I never saw him so adept to his element before. Perhaps having him enter this round was a better choice than predicted."

Yukino held a fist to her chest, showing worry. "Come on, Sting. I know you can do this…"

Jiemma glared at the screen, watching as Sting finally cleared the gorge.

Lyon smirked as he continued running. As he went on, however, he lost his frown. "Huh?" In a state of shock, he slowed to a stop, standing before a massive field of dirt. "What's this?"

Before him was more than just dirt, but a long trail of dirt embedded into the pavement. It had a lot of odd dark circles if one looked closely, but the trick was that there were more of them closer to him than there were at the end.

"And now, we've reached the last obstacle! Everyone, give it up for the mine field!" Lola declared. "I should warn you guys that these bombs were not designed to be all that powerful, so instead, they were meant to be on the more flashy side…but it's still awesome to watch!"

As he ran like a dinosaur, taking heavy footsteps, Craig stomped on ahead. _'Damnit. Looks like I'm still behind. Can't dawdle like this, gotta get going!'_ He sped up a little, barely keeping up with competitors following.

Lyon began his venture, taking his steps very carefully. He had eyes and ears down on the ground, being certain to map out the dark circles that were covering nearly every inch. _'It looks like using pressure won't do any good. And if it looks that way, there's also the fact that my ice may backfire. If I freeze the whole field over, I could risk getting it all to explode together. Got to be careful around-!'_ He caught cut off from his thoughts when he felt a very uncanny Magic Power. His eyes drew towards the loud caw that came from behind, almost making his heart stop. When he looked up, he saw a black condor. He didn't look too friendly. It was also this reason that he fell short to react when a bright light came from behind.

"I got you!" Out of the blue, Sting jabbed forward, his fist missing Lyon at the last second. His wayward dodging left him to barely grasp how Sting caught up, leaning ahead to gain the lead again.

Lyon looked shocked as Sting was seen in slow motion, smirking at his expense. _'How did he catch up so quickly?'_

The crowd once again grew in a powerful cheer for the change of events.

"Looks like Sting's come back with a vengeance!" Lola shouted.

Rogue took notice of Sting's excitement. "Looks like he's really into it. Look at him." He saw the deep intensity in his eyes as he tried to jab at Lyon again, but dodged. "He really doesn't want to lose to him."

"I wouldn't either, I'll say that." Orga admitted. "If that were me, I'd blow it all up."

Minerva had a hand to her hip. "Perhaps, but Sting can be subtle to a degree. We just need him to keep this up without him sustaining collateral damage is all."

"Come on, pal! Fight!" Lector screamed.

"Go, go, go!" Frosch cheered.

Lyon dodged another white jab, making sure to not get touched by the land mines at his feet. He only dodged, making him that much more cautious and slower than intended. Once he dodged another one, he brought an icy fist of his own into play. "So that's your game, is it? Allow me to repay the gratitude!"

"Bring it!"

And so it went, as Sting and Lyon engaged in a heated parry, other competitors were rocketing towards the land mines. Some were out of breath, and thus went for nice and slow. Even Arana went subtle since her webs wouldn't do much help. Yeager nervously crossed, and some were most unfortunate. Some dashed, tripping over land mines that exploded into bright bursts of smoke. It was like a party balloon popping. Some went flying, and some cowered, but nevertheless, they kept on going.

Soon enough, Eve caught on, seeing how he could make it all work. "Okay then…" He pressed his hands together, making frost. "Here I go~!" He reached out, summoning a linear blast of frost and snow that went forward. All the snow began to pile up, making a dense trail fit for him. He jumped on, his footprint embedding into the thick blanket of wintertime beauty. As he ran on, he continued shooting snow to carve a path.

Lola turned towards Yajima. "Yajima, are you seeing this?"

"Yes indeed. Looks like the boy's bringing the best in his magic." He said. "He's making a layer above the ground so deep that the pressure won't be anywhere near the bottom. In other words, he built a trail fit for his body and weight."

Ichiya smiled in pride. "Good show. What a proud member he is out there, brilliant." He sparkled.

Ren smirked. "Looks like he's going to catch up sooner than the others think."

"Yeah, he's closing in on Lamia Scale and Sabertooth already." Jenny pointed out.

As Eve hurried on, the others were getting precautious. Amongst them was Craig, who at last caught up. Compared to him, Lyon and Sting were both over halfway finished. His eyes beneath his hood showed hostility. _'Crap, look at how far they've gotten. Even that guy that bumped into me is catching up to them. How ironic, but this isn't good.'_ Ahead of him, many land mines detonated, scaring the competitors. _'Guys with Earth Magic may have had an advantage earlier, but that's turned against them. Touch the ground and you're as good as a birthday piñata. Even the most skilled and swiftest can't be too careful around here. As long as you can't fly, you're slowed down. But…'_ His eyes sharpened. _'That greatest weakness can also be my greatest strength. If there's an up, there's a down. So maybe…'_ His fixation began to widen, looking around him in shock. He gasped when he saw how many landmines were nearby. When it hit him, he realized what he could do.

He recalled incidents where he was shot out of a cannon, more than once even. He thought about a geyser mountain he once had to sled down. He was going over a gorge, but when he didn't have enough speed on his slate surfboard, a geyser erupted beneath, not only shooting him skyward and over the massive domain, but also…

With the shield in hand, he began to use the tip and stabbed the ground with it. He grinned. "Alright, time to aim for new heights!"

"This is getting seriously intense, folks! Everyone is on edge as Eve of Blue Pegasus is slowly making his way towards first place, but will Lyon and Sting manage to pull themselves together?" Lola announced to where the crowd was getting all riled up. "The explosions keep coming, and many are fallen on their butts. The very few still able to fly can barely keep themselves stable after all the flying. It's looking rough, but who will make it out of the field first?!"

"It's me!" Sting punched again, missing.

"It'll be Lamia!" Lyon jabbed, avoided.

Eve panted as he continued to run on his ever-expanding snow trail. "It's gonna be Pegasus who's taking the goal!" Surprising as it was, Lyon and Sting just realized how fast Eve was progressing. To see the shocks on their faces was worth it for the blonde.

"Yes! Go, Eve!" Ichiya shouted. "Men!"

Bacchus leaned over the balcony. "Hey, what're you doing Yeager?! Pick it up!"

Everyone was making headway, some exploding from the small landmines, yet it was all coming together for Craig. As others were progressing, Craig stuck around the back, looking to be scraping away at the ground with said plate.

"Wait, what the heck?!" Natsu exclaimed. "What is he doing?!"

"Is he even trying to compete now?" Gajeel questioned.

Erza squinted her eyes, trying to get a look at what Craig was doing. "It's strange. Just what is he planning?"

"Well whatever he's doing, he's gathering quite a bit of those landmines out there." Laxus pointed out.

True to what he said, Craig pressed down, using the plate like it was a crowbar and pried the landmine out of the ground, still intact. _'Okay, there's another.'_ He moved into another spot.

Watching, Fairy Tail looked indefinitely confused, especially Cana. She held the booze bottle in hand, drawing a furrowed brow and giving a glare to "Cranky". _'What is he doing with all those landmines?'_ She thought. _'If he's trying to dig them up, he'll only be slowed down. Maybe he knows that and is planning to use those things another way, but how? So far he's just gathering a bunch while 3 are already tied for 1_ _st_ _.'_ Cana's inquiry was not met with an answer. She only watched as Craig was dragging the landmines slowly and carefully to a single spot. "Whatever you're planning, you better hope it works."

"Got any ideas on what he's trying out?" Gray asked.

"No, I'm afraid I have no idea." Juvia apologized.

The group that was the cloaked figures stayed hidden inside their balcony. They all watched with anticipation as they still saw Craig with his hood on. They were very much suspicious of who he was, but as far as what they knew, it could be who they knew it was all along.

Craig lifted his makeshift shield, giving a low pant as he inspected his work. "Well, guess it was a good thing I made use of miscellaneous material after all." He looked down, seeing how in a ditch lied at least 15 bombs. He knew how long it took to dig them all up, and he knew how much ground he still needed to make up for, but by the end it better be the results he wanted. He held up the shield to his front, crouching, taking a step away from the landmines present.

"Alright then." He sighed. "Time to go kaboom." He went running for ahead. He took a big leap and left the ground. "TIME TO GO OUT WITH A BANG!"

The entire landmine was caught off guard when several glints were seen, mere seconds before a voluminous explosion skyrocketed. The earth trembled, and the explosive field expanded out in a powerful light. Sting, Lyon, and Eve all stopped dead in their tracks, turning around at the bright shockwave that rattled almost half of the entire landmine field. They covered up as a shockwave and gust pulsated, running through nearby buildings and shattering windows. The massive eruption caught the contestants and spectators alike in a daze. They all went wide-eyed and had no idea what just happened.

"What was that?! That explosion was way more incredible than it should've been!" Lola gasped.

"My goodness!" Yajima yelped.

As the explosive atmosphere rampaged, everyone still down on the minefield were covered up. Some managed to see something out of the smoke that was skyrocketing. To some, it was a massive shock. Sting and Lyon both looked up at the smoke cloud's bud, seeing a bolt flying with its residue fading around it.

As it came into view for all to see, Lola's eyes widened. "AWESOME!"

Cana jumped out of her seat. "Oh hell! Did he seriously-!"

"YES!" Gildarts cheered.

All those ahead and below watched in awe as Craig emerged out of the smoke clod's top, flying at unimaginable speeds over the entire landmine sequence. As he held onto his plate he had bunker and act as the shield, his hood slipped off, revealing his face for everyone to bear witness to. The look he had was that of a man bent on winning; someone who was closing in with a vulgar passion.

It didn't hit Eve until it flew over his head. "…wait, no way!"

"YES WAY! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, FAIRY TAIL'S CRAIG CRIUS HAS LITERALLY FLUNG HIMSELF INTO THE LEAD!" Lola screamed.

Again, the crowd went completely nuts over the change of events.

"YE~S!" Macao shrieked.

"AYE!" Happy shouted.

"Man, he literally just flew over everyone's heads!" Pantherlily exclaimed. "I knew there was a saying called my way or the highway…but he literally took it the highway!"

Gray pumped a fist. "Now that's how you get a lead!"

"WOAH! WHAT?!" Natsu roared.

Erza nodded. "So that was his plan all along." She smiled up at the screen. "Craig Crius, what an interesting mind you certainly have."

Craig continued flying, using his plate as a board as he sailed far and high. He had a serious look in his eyes and face, one that startled the cloaked figures down in the balconies. They all looked up with shock, many of whom were left petrified.

"Sir, that's…!"

"It's him. No doubt about it."

The scythe carrier went wide-eyed as he saw Craig. He had no words to describe how he felt, or what he felt for that matter.

As Craig flew overhead, Sting almost floored at the realization. "Tch, wait a minute!" He made a mad dash straight ahead, his footing still careful. "I'm not through yet!"

Catching himself in his folly, Lyon kept running. "Right!" He sped on. Not far behind, Eve, implemented his magic, making his snow trail again. All three once again went straight for the exit, while Craig began to land not too far ahead of them.

As Craig began to lose momentum, his eyes narrowed. _'Just one more!'_ As he felt forward, he held onto the wiring of the shield plate, and thus twisted and flipped his body over. "JUST ONE MORE!"

At the same time Eve, Sting, and Lyon were slowly at the same length he was, his makeshift weapon slammed into the ground - hard! The pulsating energy was echoing like clanking as beneath were a few landmine circles.

BOOM!

Once again, a rather large explosion – though not as grand as before – slingshot Craig on his plate ahead. The momentum worked against Sting, Lyon, and Eve, all of them being blown away by the close-range explosion. Point-blank even! They were separated under shockwaves that flung Craig and his board straight through the last leg of the minefield, the momentum so great that he shredded over Crocus' street all the way straight towards the path leading to Domus Flau.

"UNBELIEVABLE! Craig gave one more burst, and everyone else was left behind in the dust! He cleared that minefield without having laying foot into it!"

Cana raised her glass high. "Aw yeah! That's our badass!"

"Go, Craig!" Droy screamed.

"It's all you!" Jet shrieked.

Craig drifted with his board until he was going slower. Having no choice, Craig took one more leap off the board, leaving it to sit on the hill as he charged like a raptor towards the stadium.

As Craig drove himself him with a fierce fire, the condor-like figure hovered at a low level, yet it still raced slowly behind. Rather it watched everyone down below, seeing the remaining contestants struggle.

The Domus Flay colosseum rattled and shook with power to burn and energy to scream out. Everyone was completely off guard and they couldn't be happier. The cameras all closed in on the tunnel, someone bound to enter eventually.

Lola's eyes beamed wide. "And the winner is…"

A pair of leg weights were seen, as was a very sharp pair of fangs.

"Craig Crius of Fairy Tail!"

The crowd once again screamed in a frenzy so great, that the stadium literally shook from its core. Jet and Droy held each other and cried tears of joy, their prayers answered, as were everyone else's. They had nothing to say, nothing to speak of. Instead, they all just screamed and clapped.

"YE~S! Bring home victory!" Makarov yelled.

"Hooray!" Asuka celebrated.

"That was amazing." Freed gasped.

"Hell yeah! That was freakin awesome!" Bickslow exclaimed.

Evergreen adjusted her glasses, smirking nervously. "Well, if you ask me, he went too far and scared us." She looked impishly away. "But I guess we gotta give credit where credit is due."

Elman raised his arms. "Yeah! Way to be a man!"

Craig walked around in a daze, trying to catch his breath after that long run. He panted, in and out, in and out. For some reason, his mind drew a blank as he breathed. He was so clear that he could only focus on breathing. He labored in his dazed breath, but eventually grasped it when a good minute passed by.

When that time passed, he looked over, seeing Cana. When he saw the look on her face, he saw a smirk. It wasn't coy or diminutive by any means, but she gave him a smirk of approval. His eyes stayed fixated on her, and she took full notice and advantage of it.

In return, Cana flashed him a wink, in which Craig smirked and sneered at the corner of his lip. It made Cana chuckle, but in an amused way. She turned away and went back to her seat with pride in her heart. _'Looks like I was worried over nothing. He really kept me on my toes.'_ She lowered her bottom and sat back. _'Thank goodness.'_ She crossed one leg over the other and sighed in full relief.

As Craig stood in the colosseum, the attention directed towards the entrance, where there was another contestant entering the domain.

"And it looks like Sting of Sabertooth had come to a clean second!" Lola examined. "And it looks to be Lyon in third, and Eve in fourth! What a big turnaround!"

Finally passing preliminaries, Sting hunched over, catching his breath as his body was covered in dirt. He breathed in and out, catching his breath, especially after that tricky tactic Craig pulled. He caught his breath, unable to pull it off in his mind.

"Oh man, Sting…" Lector worried.

"Is he okay?" Frosch worries.

Orga shrugged. "The guy looks fine to me."

"A tad disheartening to say the least." Rufus admitted. "Well, at least I know have a new memory in store."

Sting continued to take it easy, ignoring his dirty attire and looked at Craig from the corner of his eye. He watched as Craig had his head down and continued to walk and stretch off his limbs and muscles. The way Sting glared at him, he could feel something inside of him boil. Something about Craig riled him up. Was it because of what Craig pulled? Was it perhaps how he continued to pull fist ones or show them up? He didn't know, and he most certainly didn't care. What mattered was that Craig finally had his full attention, and he was sure to give it his all to show Craig up in his own way.

Lyon dusted his attire off, frowning pitifully. "So that was the handiwork of that new member of Gray's guild. Guess I underestimated our chances here." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "The old hag is going to spin my head off for this."

"Well that was a game-changer." Jura spoke up. "That's the intellect of Craig Crius, I see."

Ichiya struck another pose. "Ah, I smell the parfume of wonder. Sniff, sniff." He sniffed the air. "As I recall, that is Craig Crius, am I right?"

"Man, the guy beat Eve like he was putty." Hibiki said.

"I forgot how cunning he can be at deceit as well." Ren reminded. "Wasn't it that long ago we had to stop Essence."

Jenny crossed her arms beneath her chest, giving a pout. "Yeah. Seriously, doesn't that guy have like no magic in him?" She reminded them.

Hibiki put a hand underneath his chin. "Huh, that's a good point. Still, he's also not human entirely, and he has other attributes like no ethernano. It's strange, but I guess in a case such as this, Fairy Tail may be thinking a step ahead of us."

Kagura glared at Craig, her eyes staying sharp as she took in every feature he had. She especially took notice of his many sheaths. When thinking back to it, Craig didn't use the gold one yet. That's what piqued the swordswoman. _'Craig Crius…'_

Millianna pointed over the balcony. "Look! It's Arana!"

True to what she said, Arana panted as she hurried into the colosseum, with Jager not too far behind. Both made it in sequence, earning rounds of applause from the spectators.

"And Arana of Mermaid Heel passes qualifying rounds, as does Yeager of Quatro Cerberus! Good job to the both of you!" Lola commented.

Risley smirked in glee. "Well I'll be. The girl pulled it off."

"We're moving onto the competition!" Beth squealed.

Bacchus raised his gourd, smiling wide. "Alright, that's what I wanna see when I my soul is all shaken and stirred! You're wild, man!"

Goldmine nodded in approval. "Good job out there."

Yeager caught his breath and faced his guild. He flexed and raised his head high. "WILD~!" He roared, earning the same call from his comrades.

As Arana caught her breath, she raised her head up, looking a little mournful. "Boy, what a letdown." Within her own self-pity, she was met with shoes and a figure approaching. She looked up, recognizing it being Eve.

He smiled. "Cheer up. You still made it pass the qualifying rounds, right? I'm sure you did fine out there."

Arana was caught off guard by the cheesy womanizer, but in a sense it made her feel relieved someone cared. Maybe she was putting herself down too early and is already paranoid? No, not likely, but even though it wasn't 1st, she did get her team to the next round, and that was good enough or her. She snickered, which caught Eve by surprise. "You're such a cheeky person."

Her tease made Eve almost flip out in embarrassment. As he caught his breath, he adjusted his shirt collar. "Well, I do aim to please after all." He swayed.

Arana chuckled. This was going to be a fun set of games this year.

Lola looked towards the stadium tunnel, the next contestant to enter. "And here comes 7th place, and qualifier for the Grand Magic Games!"

They all turn their heads, seeing another person run towards the exit. His appearance overall was a surprise, yet Makarov looked the most shocked. His face almost paled.

"No way…"

To Fairy Tail's shock, the competitors and spectators alike saw that it was a snaky man with black lips and black spiky hair. He had a skin-tight black top and green baggy pants. He hissed as he darted into the stadium, all set and looking only a little out of breath,

Lola called it. "For 7th place, it goes to Kurohebi of Raven Tail!"

The crowd went and cheered for the sake of the competition. However, for the case of Fairy Tail, it was a bitter outrage. And that was no exaggeration. When many took a look in the stands, there was Master Ivan, the son of Makarov and the father of Laxus. He had darker skin and black hair that was rather unkempt. He had a gold and purple vest on and smirked with glee as the rest of his guild was comprised of a dark armored man with a huge cape, a tall blue figure with a straight face, a stout man with purple skin and cape, a red-haired girl, and lastly the contestant who participated out of the blue, Kurohebi.

Mirajane looked startled. "Them?"

Makarov had veins growing on his head. "WHAT?! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

"Master, get a grip!" Lisanna urged as she restrained the fuming master as he threw a tantrum.

Erza felt a chill run up her spine. "This is bad. How did they make it to 7th place? Or rather, how did they get into the competition this year?"

Natsu's eyes widened in realization. "Wait, you mean gramps' son?!"

Laxus crossed his arms and looked along with the rest of the team. He stared at his dad with a disgruntled and unamused expression. "My deadbeat dad. Just great."

Gajeel glared ahead, showing a smirk. "Well this just got interesting. Didn't think they'd go this far."

Lola looked down at his papers in front of him. "Well, according to their records, they've been active for more than seven years, but it wasn't until recently that they've become legalized. So they're in fair gameplay."

Makarov clutched a fist, gritting profusely in vivid anger. "Ivan…" He shuddered.

"But I thought they were a Dark Guild?" Lucy asked. "They legalized just for this occasion?"

"That seems like a low tactic, but if that's what it came down to, I guess we'll have to play it where it lies." Gray said, but even he showed resentment to them appearing.

Ivan looked down at Kurohebi, smirking at the placement. "Well done. Now we'll have a fun time, guaranteed." From his tone, it was well near mischievous.

Kurohebi sneered happily as he looked at Craig, who in turn glanced at him casually. From the conflictions between guilds, Craig didn't seem too concerned, if the sharp eyes meant anything. The snake-like man gave a hiss, but Craig turned away, looking at his guild, seeing Makarov's hatred. He could tell there was a vendetta in the midst of the competition. He knew he had to be careful, and stay on guard…to a greater extent.

Juvia showed worry. "Looks like we'll have to watch our backs now."

"You can say that again." Elfman said.

Lola moved right along. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, let's turn our attention to the last of the…what the?!" He gaped his mouth at the monitor, his eyes wide in deep shock. "I…I don't know what happened but…"

Everyone turned towards the monitor, their attention and shock at full grasp. They couldn't believe what they were witnessing. It left many gasping at the revelation. Littered over the remains of the landmine, there were those who were still progressing, but some were grounded due to injury. Elsewhere on the obstacle course, some had accidents; some slipped and fell down the gorge earlier, and otherwise ropes were broken. It was a hazard field turned warzone.

"I…I…the competition is completely wiped out!" Lola screamed. "It looks like no one was able to fully finish the obstacle course! What could've eliminated so many competitors so quickly?!"

The guilds that were eliminated were tending to the wounded and eliminated competitors. Though some were harmed, some were alright and able-bodied, but they sure didn't like the results. Some reasons were ropes snapping, unable to pass robots and were teleported back to their balconies due to conceding. Some were even bold and cost their teams by going off the grid, and they were guaranteed failures. Everyone looked at the monitor, hoping to find some levity or at least a contestant who was fortunate to still make a run for the landmine. Some were barely getting up apparently, but not good enough.

"Whatever the case, these unfortunate circumstances will have to…wait! Hold on, there's someone already entering the tunnel!" The attention averted towards the tunnel, the final qualifier shown to be entering.

Natsu leaned over the balcony, trying to get a view of who was fortunate. "Huh? Who is it?"

"Whoever they are, they're most fortunate." Erza figured. "The competition is slowed down considerably, but if this one was able to get across, he must have been very lucky." Her eyes narrowed. "Is this a coincidence?"

Craig and the other competitors looked over, seeing their last contestant walk on in. Walking. Just walking, and nothing else. It was like it was no contest to begin with. With every hollow footstep taken, the lively atmosphere darkened to a heart-skipping adrenaline rush. The contestant to make it out in one piece…was wearing a tattered cloak.

"And our final qualifier has just made it under the bell!" Lola cheered. "Everyone, meet qualifier number 8! Meet Navice, of Fallen Prometheus Guild!"

Some contestants nervously clapped, and others kept a straight face as they watched the eerie shrouded contestant walk into the competition like nothing. He made way towards the other competitors, earning an odd look from them. It was hard to look, but he wasn't bothered. He was used to it.

"Say, who is that guy?"

"I don't know, but he looks like he could use a shower."

"He's got a weird vibe, don't you think?"

The spectators were more than a little confused with who they were looking at, but the vibe and bizarre magic he was giving off was more or less an indicator that he had some kind of bone for everyone to pick.

Ichiya sniffed the air, his nose wrinkling. "Men, what a potent parfume. Sniff, sniff…and pungent."

"Yeah, something's up with that guy. How did he get through all those accidents?" Ren asked. "Hibiki?"

Using his Archive Magic, Hibiki was tapping away at his keyboard that floated in front, showing diagrams and monitors. "According to these archives, the Fallen Prometheus was a new guild that's been active only before the tournament started." He pulled up the picture of an insignia, with a Viking helmet at the base with a thunderbolt and hammer crossing behind the curved horns. "We hardly know anything about them. All we really know is their names, but otherwise we're out of the loop."

Jiemma glared down at the bizarre man who entered, his eyes devoid of pupils, he gave a glare that made him feel like the need to intimidate. _'This Magic Power, this fool has it going, but I won't stand for him disowning my guild. Sabertooth will flip his power off like it wasn't even there.'_

Navice took a look around himself, seeing the many contestants. His gaze fixed on Craig, the latter showing a sense of wonder. As Craig stared, something clicked in his mind. "Do I…?" He couldn't believe it, but how? "…could it be…who-?!"

"Well, that concludes the preliminary rounds for this year, so now that our eight chosen teams have made it to qualification, let's say we get to some more action!" Lola's voice was able to knock everyone to attention. They all cheered and readied as the next event was to start. "May all the competitors please return to their teams until the events are hereby called!"

"Nice and easy now." Yajima insisted.

The contestants did as told. As many wandered back to their teams, Craig and the hooded cloaked figure stared a little longer until they at last turned away. They veered back to their teams, slowly walking with calm exteriors it seemed. They weren't sound until they at last entered the tunnels, all eight diverging at last.

Within his guild's tunnel. Navice walked passed the Shinigami knight hidden in his armored cloak. Before he got too far, he stopped a foot behind, both unable to look away from their respective directions.

"…you did well. I applaud you." He said. "So, it seems we have found him then."

"So we have, brother." Navice spoke. "Are we to act according to plan?"

The supposed leader kept his wily grin in check. "Patience. We'll have our chance. For now, let's just enjoy the festivities, shall we? A trip such as this one doesn't come too often in our case."

"Absolutely."

Meeting up with his team, Craig had hands in his pockets, his jacket now wrapped around his waist once more. He frowned.

"That was awesome, man!" Natsu cheered. "Way to bust Fairy Tail out of the starting gate!"

"Don't mention it." He shrugged. "It was a good workout." As much as he was pleased with himself, his mind was still stuck on the events that transpired. The shrouded hood of the Fallen Prometheus Mage still was stuck in his mind, _'Prometheus? Where have I heard that before? Where have I seen that face? I know from somewhere, but where…?'_

"Now that we have the eight competitors, let's get to scheduling of the Grand Magic Games this year!" Lola shouted.

With the battlefield vacant, a large monitor appeared all over the battlefield, showing the scheduling. There, there were the 8 teams on the left-hand side, with the scheduling of days of how long the competition was to last on the other side.

Lola looked down at the papers before him. "The first round of each event shall be a contest. Those contests allow the teams to elect one member as they did with the preliminary rounds to their content. Those who compete shall be awarded at the end by being ranked 1st to 8th depending on how they did in the contest. 1st place gets 10 points, while 8th gets diddly squat. After those, we have battles. These battles shall pit a one on one competition, but unlike the contests, the fans get to pick who goes into battle."

"I see." Erza stated.

"So if we don't watch ourselves, we'll be jumping the gun straight into battle without rest. What a load of crap." Laxus groaned.

"The battle will be simple. The winner of said battle shall be rewarded 10 points, while the loser walks away with 0. In the event of a draw or time runs out, each team shall be earned 5 points." Lola cleared his throat, a big smile crossing his face. "Now then, since we have those out of the way, time for the first day contest event!"

Mato appeared on the colosseum ground, arms raised. "May the 8 teams select 1 member for this event, please!" He announced.

Lucy gasped. "Wait, aren't they going to explain the event?"

"I think they're trying to keep us on our toes the whole way." Levy figured. "They're most likely trying to see where we can adapt from there."

"No hints? Seriously?" Jet asked.

"That sucks." Droy muttered, having been nibbling on a chicken leg.

Rufus faced his team, taking off his cap and bowing. "If I may?" With his indication, the others watched as he took his time getting towards the colosseum.

Minerva smirked as she watched him go along. "Yes, let's be sure to pick up the pace. Right, Sting?" Her eyes glanced over towards the certain White Dragon Slayer who was sitting down with his Exceed behind. He looked at the colosseum, having a blank expression fixated.

Lector – taking note of his friend's folly – angrily looked at Fairy. "Don't worry about it, Sting! That guy just got lucky that one time! He won't get the drop on us again, because you're gonna show him, right?"

Sting glared ahead, his eyes full of seriousness. "Yeah. Then I'll show Natsu."

Nobarly stepped up for his guild next. "Alright then, time to get wild!" He cheered, with his guild cheering with him as well.

Beth stepped up for her guild. "How's about I get her done?"

Stepping up for Blue Pegasus was Hibiki, surprisingly. "Sorry, guys, but how's about you let me have a shot this time around now?"

"Alright, just get us in 1st." Ren advised.

"Flare, go. Now!" The armored man of Raven Tail ordered.

Flare stepped up, tilting her head a little. "Yes."

Obaba made a spinning motion with her finger. "Toby! Go go out there and give us a win! Now, or I'm spinning you!"

Toby raised his hands, which he clutched tightly. "Aroof! You bet, I'm gonna make you all pay for making us come in second!"

"That's fine and all, but do you have to be angry all the time?" Yuka groaned.

From the cloaked figures, the tall man with the cylindrical cloak head walked up. "It is I who shall scope out the competition." He announced.

"Very well, but just to observe." The Shinigami-like leader advised.

Gajeel turned towards his group. "Well, who's calling the shots this time?"

Natsu's fist enveloped in flames. "Alright, enough messing around! I'm gonna get in there and show them what it means to mess with the best!" Without delay, he jumped over the balcony to meet the ground. Instantly he went dashing for the center.

"Wha-hey! Get back here!" Gajeel shouted. "You moron!"

Erza pinched the bridge of her nose. "Let's just hope his impatience doesn't ruin his performance."

Laxus sighed. "Idiot."

Craig watched with a subtle frown as he watched the competitors make way to the stadium center.

"Team Fairy Tail has chosen Natsu Dragneel as their participant, with the reigning champions Sabertooth's Rufus Lore taking action! And for Team Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus, we have Toby and Hibiki, with Mermaid Heel carrying weight on Beth's little shoulders. Quatro Cerberus' participants is none other than Nobarly, with Raven Tail selecting Flare Corona and the member of Fallen Prometheus being Gates." Lola turned towards his other commentators. "Mr. Yajima, any thoughts?"

"Looks like we got ourselves a very interesting group already picked out." He stated.

With all the competitors gathered around, some being more in front than others, Mato smiled as he looked at the overall 8 chosen. "Is everyone here then? Alright, looks like we're ready to begin the event!" He snapped his fingers, and suddenly the sky above the stadium suddenly materialized a hardened dark ceiling. It was light day turned to night as the stadium lights were on.

Natsu looked up, confused. "What the heck?"

"That's strange. How did they make night appear?" Hibiki asked.

"This isn't nighttime, silly." Mato explained. "This is an artificial dome we created using advanced illusion magic. It's nothing impressive, but it does wonder, don't you think? Now then, everyone get set, because now we're going to be playing a little game I like to call…Dark Jungle!"

* * *

 **Here's the prequel of the GMGs! Hope it was interesting enough for you all! Remember how I said I was going to make it all original? Well here it is. I am completely flipping everything around, just to keep you all on your toes. For the most part of the obstacle race, it was inspired by My Hero Academia. I was having trouble thinking of the preliminary rounds, and I figured why not mold something similar like that? For the robots, I tried designs from Bakugan Trap Fortress, if that makes sense to you. Otherwise, I pray you all appreciate the complete originality I am going off of!**


	52. Just Hanging Around

At the sound of the cheers, the dark metallic-like dome was looked upon by the many spectators. Some awed at the marvelous first day event, while others didn't look so enthused, more or less confused.

"Dark…Jungle?" Natsu repeated.

"That's right. Dark Jungle is the name of the contest you all will be partaking in today." Mato explained. "This event is a last man standing kind of gig, but there's a twist…" Slowly, the massive dome began to bring down dangling massive hooks held by thick, sturdy chords. They all descended over everyone's heads, their numbers far exceeding the contestants themselves. "You won't be standing per se. More like…hanging around."

Beth looked at the hook above her head. "How cool. So what do we do with them?"

"I don't think these would be good for fishing." Nobarly joked. "If you ask me, these look like they were made to hook us instead of fish."

"Fish don't live in the jungle!" Toby yelled angrily.

Mato sweat dropped. "O…kay. Moving right along." A projection screen appeared over his head, illuminated by the many massive lights in the colosseum. It showed all eight contestants at their points. They saw the simulation carry the eight dangling contestants up higher. "You latch onto one of these hooks, see? Your task is to hang on as long as possible while attempting to knock the other into the net below." The simulation did as he told, showing a random contestant being shot of a hook and falling towards the net below. "Once you are caught by the net, you're out. The point value will be judged based on the order in which you are eliminated. The last one to fall wins, earning 10 points! So if I were you, try not to fall too early, okay?"

"I see. So this is a contest of maneuverability and precision." Jura evaluated.

"Looks like it." Chelia said.

"This will be something." Goldmine said, watching as his guild cheered like hound dogs.

"So then Natsu has to stay on the longest, and if he does that, we get the advantage." Erza surmised.

"Sums it up right." Laxus said.

Gajeel snickered. "Salamander's in for something alright. He'll be getting a boot to the head if he screws this up for us."

Natsu adjusted his scarf, looking ready for battle. "Okay, I'm ready!"

Mato understood. "Very well. Looks like you all are set. Once everyone is set, all the lights will go off. But fret not everyone, for we will layer the field over everyone's heads with night vision, that way everyone will be able to see what our competitors cannot see."

"Wait, what?" Natsu realized the mistake made. "You mean we won't see?!"

"That's right! It's called 'Dark Jungle' for a reason!" Mato chimed.

Hibiki put a hand to his chin. "If that's the case, then things just got much harder for all of us." He looked straight up, snapping his fingers and using Archive Magic. "Maybe if I measure how many of those ropes there are, then maybe I can adjust calculations to where and when to jump."

Beth pumped a fist. "Alright! Let's do this!"

Rufus tipped his hat with a smile. "This shall be a most intriguing. A requiem and a crescendo? Most interesting of mixes."

"You got this, Rufus!" Lector cheered.

"Fro thinks so, too!" Frosch shouted.

Orga smirked. "This will be too easy. I don't think Rufus even has to look to know where they are."

Rogue looked down at the stadium, frowning. "Perhaps. But it'd be more comforting to know that would be my element."

"Don't feel so bad, Rogue. I'm sure we'll pick up the slack if something goes wrong." Lector assured.

"Go, Natsu~!" Happy cheered vigorously from the stands. "Kick them down hard!"

Mato raised his arms with a wide smile. "Contestants, pick a hook and let's crank you up!"

One by one, the contestants picked a dangling hook over their heads. Natsu grabbed onto one with both hands, as did Nobarly and Hibiki, both needing the extra muscle. The hooded cylindrical cloak showed a golden, tainted gauntlet as he raised for the hook. Rufus used but one hand, and Flare had her hands together as she used her hair to get a firm coil around the hook.

"Alright, let's get you up!" At the call, all the chords were returning to the ceiling. The hooks followed, with everyone else carried off the ground. They all raised higher and higher, and a certain Dragon Slayer looked anxious as he was carried up.

"Alright, about ti…i…" As he was lifted higher, something went wrong. His stomach began to churn, and his face began to pale. The crane only went higher as he was barely able to hold on, his grip weakening. "C-crap…no…"

Pantherlily's eyes widened. "What is wrong with Natsu?"

It didn't hit Happy until he saw the look on Natsu's face. "…AH!" He shrieked. "Oh no! His motion sickness!"

Carla facepalmed. "Oh right, I forgot."

Wendy gasped at the realization. "Oh no. Natsu!"

"This has gotten really bad really fast." Lucy grimaced.

"You can say that again." Cana said. "So much for us scoring first this round."

Gray facepalmed as well. "Idiot."

Erza pinched the bridge of her nose, looking rather somber. "Oh right…his motion sickness."

Natsu looked like he was gonna slip, but he looked up, trying his hardest to stay on. "No…not…yet." He mustered his muscle power without his stomach wanting to blow chunks. Once on, he was like a rag over a clothes line. The way he looked made the other Dragon Slayers look relieved.

"I take back what I said." Rogue deadpanned. "I'm actually glad Rufus stepped up."

Lector sighed in relief.

With everyone high up, they all dangled nearly a hundred feet up in the air. Down below them, a very wide net materialized, stretching far beneath them and able to flex it seemed.

"It looks like everyone is set! The game of Dark Jungle is underway, so ladies and gentlemen, get your night vision on, and let's get our first contest of the Grand Magic Games going!" Lola commented with heavy enthusiasm.

"Good luck to you all." Yajima said.

With everything in place, and everyone hanging from large hooks, with many others dangling around them, the game was set up for starting.

Mato raised his hand high. "So, let the contest, Dark Jungle…BEGIN!" At his command, all the lights that were on in the colosseum were turned off, giving darkness the amusement to shroud the competitors above. Down below, a screen of green night vision embodied the balconies and atmosphere.

"Whoa! This is night vision?!" Happy exclaimed.

"Good. We'll be able to see like this." Makarov said.

Gajeel looked up at the sky, showing a frown. "We'll see just how Salamander pulls out like this."

Craig leaned over the balcony, looking up at the night vision screen above him. "Gnnngh…" He grumbled.

"What is it, Craig?" Erza asked.

He leaned back, crossing his arms. "Nothing. It's just that it's a little annoying for me."

Laxus raised a brow. "How so?"

"Well, to tell the truth, I already have night vision." He admitted. "It came with one of the…many transformations, let's put it like that."

Erza's eyes widened. "So you can actually see in the dark?"

"Do a degree, sure." He shrugged. "But this screen is making my own night vision too perceptive. It's all too defined that's it's bugging me. If they didn't have that screen, then I could see just fine."

Gajeel snickered. "Well, aren't you useful." He teased, earning a glare from Craig.

"Very funny." He did his best to look up, but his night vision was so sharp given the screen that he had to only glance up. _'It's ironic. What I can see with this night vision after that mutation of Excalon and Zeldoron…and I think after that cat scratched me back in Zweiland.'_ For a brief moment, Craig recalled when he was in said place. It was heavily exotic, with rumors of some were-like animal. It was a massive cat-like creature with green eyes and deep claws and protruding teeth. He got away from it, but the scratch was infected. He survived due to past mutations making him immune, and it turned into an asset when the infection spread to his eyes, giving him permanent night vision. Suffice to say thanks to that, he fought the pitch-black cat beast in the dark jungle and came out in the end victorious – minus the gory slash and bitemarks he ascertained.

Back to the action above, the eight competitors dangled from their hooks, which swayed left and right in the dark. When Hibiki looked ahead of him, he could barely see his hand in front of him. He was falling short of victory, but everybody else was no different.

"And it looks like everyone is already confused by the darkness!" Lola shouted. "This game is going to test their ability to tell where and how their perception shall lie!"

Beth dangled using both her arms, looking left and right. "D'oh, I can't see squat!"

Hearing the complaint from nearby, Nobarly turned and saw a silhouette of Beth, no matter how dim. He took the shot with a smirk. "No…" He swung his rope in her direction. "But we can hear you!"

"Huh-?!" Beth fell short of a sentence when a pair of boots hit her abdomen. "Wah!" She lost her grip and went flinging off, wailing as she began descending. She made a stroke of luck when her overalls were snatched by a lower hook, saving her from an early defeat.

Millianna clutched her fists tight. "C'mon, Beth! Hang in there!"

"The poor girl's already at a disadvantage." Risley said. "We're gonna need a lot of luck on our side for this round. And quieter tongue to boot."

Kagura narrowed her eyes, watching carefully for every opponent that swung about.

Nobarly swung about, looking glee. "Ha! Take that little farmgirl! In your-oof!" Before he could finish, a pair of feet stamped on his back, kicking him and his hook in another direction. The pair belonged to none other than Toby, who had the opening.

"Aroof! How's that?!" The dog-man shouted.

"And it looks like the competition is getting some rather cheap shots in." Lola announced. "Using the darkness to their advantage, it looks like the best course of action is hearing."

"And in some cases, sense of smell if one has a strong enough nose." Yajima hinted.

"You hear that, Natsu?! Come on!" Lucy shouted, but high above, all Natsu did was lay like a towel, swaying back and forth weakly on the hook. He looked like he was going to blow chunks. "Natsu!"

"Well this isn't good. He'll be kicked off if he doesn't do anything." Macao said.

"Maybe, but you don't know yet." Romeo said. "Hopefully everyone will turn on each other and forget Natsu?"

"So doing nothing and let chaos tire itself out?" Cana questioned. "That's a pretty big gamble."

"I'll say. The kid's got a point, but I wouldn't put all my eggs in that one basket." Gildarts spoke.

The hooded cylindrical cloak man did nothing as he just swayed about, his body camouflaging perfectly in the darkness. He stayed absolutely quiet as the competition went about around him.

Flare swayed about using only her hair. She had a very psychopath-like smirk as her hands were in front of her buxom, looking more like a doll than anything else.

"Is she dangling with her hair, or am I seeing things?" Gajeel questioned.

"That looks like Hair Magic, or so it would seem." Erza evaluated. "But I wonder how that will be of any use."

Toby swung about, his hook going everywhere. "Now! Who's ready to feel my sting!" He shouted, swinging maliciously about on his hook. "I'll sting you all!"

A snicker was heard from afar, the small voice belonging to a man who was dangling with a hat. "A rather rowdy one, are you?"

Toby turned around. "Who said that?!" He saw that faint silhouette of what looked like Rufus. Upon the look, he immediately took action and swung in for the attack. "You! I'm gonna make you pay for messing with Lamia Scale!" As he swung in, he could see Rufus smirking, making him angrier. "Well, say something!"

In his anger, he used one arm and reached down. His fingernails grew into massive green claws.

" **Super Paralysis Claw: Mega Mega Jellyfish!** "

He swung on in for Rufus, slashing his nails, but to his great shock, his entire body phased straight through. The 'Rufus' faded, leaving Toby in question. "Wait, did I get him?!"

"Not quite!" Toby's head turned towards the hook that was nearby, revealing the real Rufus as he frowned. The sight made Toby gawk. "Don't worry, that was just an afterimage of myself. What you saw was but a memory of where I was."

"Say what?!"

The audience cheered as they witnessed what Rufus had done. The action made Lola have to commentate. "And would you get a load of that! It looks like we got a small taste of Rufus Lore's Memory-Make Magic!"

"My, what a rare magic to behold indeed." Yajima commented. "Haven't seen a magic like that before. I reckon it's an ancient magic perhaps?"

"Memory-Make?" Gray raised a brow.

"So then it's a type of molding magic?" Juvia insinuated.

Mirajane looked up with wonder, but heard the sound of a grumble from beside her. When she looked, she saw Master Makarov crossing his arms and keeping a watchful eye on the competition. "Master?"

We may have our hands full with this round." He admitted. "I've never seen a magic that's supposedly of memories. Sabertooth is no slouch it seems."

Toby continued to swing along, getting angry as his attack failed. "Aroof! Now you've done it! You've made me mad!" He swung towards the real Rufus, who stayed completely still. "This time, I won't miss!"

Rufus dangled with one arm still, smirking. "Predictable." He watched as his calculations activated. Even in the darkness, he saw the silhouette of Beth swinging in and knocking Toby off course, making him leap and holler in shock. The dog-man yelped as he gripped onto a rope, sliding down it for several feet, stopping mere inches before the hook could poke his posterior. He hugged the rope tight, whimpering.

"And Beth had just made a counter move!" Lola announced.

The country girl smiled. "Alright, I got someone!" She was struck by another force. "Ow!" She went swinging away by a kick from Nobarly. As he gloated, that left him open as a slithery tendril in the form of hair went at him.

"What the-?!" The force of hair smacked him, coiling around his head and mouth, keeping him making a sound. As he struggled, his shock turned towards the red-haired woman nearby. His eyes widened as he watched Flare look at him with wide eyes and a large smile. "Hmphf?!"

Flare's teeth showed, and she snatched Nobarly and flipped him off. He went soaring through the air, screaming until his back struck a rope. The dizzy man was in a daze as he fell, but he managed to get a grip at the last second, sliding down the chord and holding on tight. However, he did not stop as the hook end was just below him, and unlike Toby, Nobarly was most unfortunate.

The hook got his posterior region, making him scream out loud. The many people down beneath cringed and flinched at the sight. Some covered their own butts as a show of worry.

"Oh! That has gotta hurt!" Lola cringed.

Craig kept an eye shut, showing his own uneasiness in a small whistle. "Poor guy."

"Man, what a pain in the butt." Cana joked.

"Yeah…" Lisanna looked up at Natsu. "But someone's still gotta make a move."

"Natsu! Come on!" Happy pleaded.

Natsu groaned as his stomach churned on the swinging rope. His eyes were devoid of pupils as he swung lazily. "Please…make this stop…" He lurched.

Bickslow sweat dropped. "Well, so much for a clean sweep."

"The only sweeping it seems will be for his own puke." Evergreen sniped.

"This is most precarious. If he's just a sitting duck the whole time, then there's a guaranteed target sooner or later." Freed evaluated.

"Natsu! Get your head in the game! We're all rooting for you!" Erza cheered.

Natsu swayed left and right, barely holding down his breakfast…this time. Hell was all he felt, and as much as he hated it, he knew he was going to have to do something about it. "Guuuuugh…" He knew he had to fight, even if it meant getting one guy down. "Just…one…" He tried to steady his breathing, his nose taking in whiffs of the many people dangling and swing around him. Every so often, he got a strong whiff of familiar people.

He sniffed once, taking a sharp breath to hold in barf. _'That's…smell like…'_ He thought of the few people that could've been possible, but he was terrible with names. He just knew someone was close by. _'Just one…please…'_ He knew what he had to do, but he knew he wasn't going to like it. _'Ooohhh. Man, I'm gonna blow chunks if I do this…'_ "But if I can just…get one point…"

To Fairy Tail's shock, they were seeing Natsu trying to move his legs about. He breathed deeply as his lightheadedness did no benefits. But even so, he fought on, just a little.

"What is he doing? Just swinging about?" Macao asked.

"Beats me, but look!" Wakaba pointed up, seeing Natsu sway forward and back, getting farther than closer to a struggling Hibiki. "I think I get it!"

"He's gonna do it!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Well let's hope so at least." Gray groaned.

Natsu did all he could to breathe in and out as he swayed, his stomach ready to blow chunks. _'Just a little further. His smell is closer…'_ He swung backwards, then forwards again. _'One more…'_

Hibiki hung from his hook, feeling some sort of wind. "Huh? Who's there?!"

Natsu swung backwards, getting momentum. Once he got it, his limp body generated a weak flame on his dangling hand. He let stay there as he swung into Hibiki. With his body draped on the hook still, his weak flame made a small light that coursed as a small backhand that flew into Hibiki's face, which was just at the flimsy flaming hand's level.

"What-?!" Hibiki was swung into, the weak smack enough to make him lose his grip. The flame dissipated as he fell, the Blue Pegasus mage's luck all out as there were no hooks at a lower level to hang onto. "Cra~~p!" He screamed, falling to the net below.

"And just like that, the first competitor has been shoved out of the contest!" Lola exclaimed. "Blue Pegasus is out!"

The audience gave a surprised cheer over the revelation. They even watched as Natsu continued to swing back and forth on his hook still, almost completely unconscious.

Happy eyes sparkled. "YES! Natsu~!"

"I don't believe it!" Pantherlily shouted. "He actually pulled it off!"

Gajeel flashed a smirk. "Heh, well, guess Salamander isn't getting a boot to the head after all."

Erza sighed in relief. "He had me worried there. I thought we were going to have to make up for this round."

"Yeah." Craig looked up, frowning. "But we're still not out of the woods yet. Look." Everyone followed his brief gaze, looking towards the battle in the air. He and the others were seeing Natsu's face completely white as he laid on his hook, bits of saliva and foam escaping him.

Laxus rolled his eyes. "Oh boy, guess he's outcold. That one shot did it in."

"Natsu, hang in there! You got this!" Lucy cheered.

Cana sipped from her drink, watching the action unfold. After a long sip, she sighed.

Gildarts smiled up at the battle, grinning. "Well done, Natsu…even if you didn't make it that far with your little handicap."

Natsu dangled lazily, unconscious as the other competitors continued to swing about around him.

Nobarly looked downwards, swearing he thought he saw a fire a few seconds ago. "Wait, was that Fairy Tail…?"

Toby swooped in, angrily catching Nobarly off guard. With a loud shout, he met Nobarly with a slash, stunning and electrocuting him. The Quatro Cerberus' paralyzed and shocked body twitched as he fell from the hook, falling towards the net below.

"Yeah! How's that?!" Toby barked.

"And the next to was Quatro Cerberus!" Lola announced. "Looks like Toby is running a mock up in the Dark Jungle!"

"Yeah! Just like that! Keep it going, now!" Obaba yelled, unknowingly spinning a few mages behind her in the excitement.

Lyon nodded with approval. "As expected. Looks like picking Toby was a fine choice after all."

Meanwhile, Quatro Cerberus completely despaired that they were knocked out. Some gawked, but compared to Blue Pegasus, they had it easy. Blue Pegasus looked like stiff statues, petrified with paling expressions.

"Aroof! Yeah! How do you like that?!" He barked. "Never underestimate the power of Lamia Sca-AH!" From behind, he was attacked by a barrage of what felt like pointed projectiles. A closer examination revealed them to be carrots that forcibly swung Toby away, making him yelp.

"Sorry y'all." Beth apologized, reveling herself.

Able to hang on, Toby turned around. "Oh, you little…" Suddenly, there was another change of events. There was a bright flare that was like a sun almost. The atmosphere was getting warm, much to Toby and Beth's shock.

"Hm? What is that light?" Lola announced. "It looks…bright!"

"And warm." Yajima added.

Above the contestants that were still battling, it was shockingly a beacon of burning ambition. The sight made the other teams feel surprised.

"Is that a sun?!" Lucy shouted.

"That can't be right. I thought it was supposed to be dark?" Wendy figured.

"Is that Natsu?" Levy inquired.

Cana looked suspicious. "…no, it's got to be something else."

"Like what?" Romeo asked.

Craig glanced up once more, his eyes narrow to see the culprit. "Hold it…" From the burning waves of energy, he saw a figure. "I see…"

From down below, Beth and Toby got a good look at who was responsible. The person was none other than Flare, and she was living up to her name. To all their shock, her hair was stretching extra tendrils, which seared with a scarlet-like fire. She smiled wickedly at her prey.

"It looks like Raven Tail has found their advantage folks!" Lola announced. "Flare Corona has ignited the atmosphere like a sun! And now we wait to see what she does with those locks!"

Toby sweat dropped. "Uh…oh."

Beth was without words. She looked up with awe as Flare extended her hair down towards her and Toby.

"I'll make this quick and painless." The girl assured, her burning hair wrapping a single coil around each of the hooks and coils they were on. The fact she also held onto them prevented them from moving. "It'll all be over."

The heat generating from her hair was exponentially growing. With each coil on the two hooks, the metal was absorbing the heat molecules. Rapidly, it was all beginning to become too hot. Degree by degree, and the chords themselves were starting to heat up. Toby and Beth were feeling very warm hands, and still growing.

"Uh-ow! Owowowow!" Toby panicked.

Beth strained as her hands were feeling like they were burning. "Okay, i-it's getting crispy…"

Both competitors were having a hard time hanging on, and it was starting to feel like metal in the sun in the dead heat of summer. It was getting from lukewarm to what felt like a grill. The chords, ropes, and hooks were getting so hot that the heat was starting to burn and blister Toby and Beth's hands. That rendered both completely disposable as they eventually gave into the hot temperature.

"OW~!" Toby finally let go, yelling as he plummeted down below. Following him was Beth, who yelped in pain.

Flare smiled darkly. "Bye-bye."

"And Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel are out of the contest!" Lola announced. "It looks like Raven Tail is starting to run the show now!"

"Man, tough break." Gray grimaced.

"So then that leaves only a few left, right?" Juvia questioned.

Levy counted her hands. "Let's see, there's Raven Tail, us, Sabertooth…what else was there again?"

Flare's orange eyes glanced down at Natsu, seeing the sickly Dragon Slayer swaying back and forth on the rope and hook. He looked more like a flimsy doll than anything else, and the opportunity couldn't have come at a better time. She took the gamble and slowly snaked a tendril down towards Natsu's side, wiggling a little.

Craig's eyes narrowed. "Crap."

"Natsu! Pull yourself together!" Erza urged.

Gajeel shook his head. "Well this sucks."

The tendril slowly wrapped itself around Natsu's waist, carrying him off his hook and suspended in the air. With him rendered immobile and sickly, Flare smirked and saw that her hour of triumph has come.

"Don't worry, Pinkie. I'll be gentle…" As she finished, there was another – brighter – light that illuminated above her head. "Huh?"

"Guuuh…?" Natsu glanced up, his blurry vision catching rays of the light. "Heaven…?"

Flare's vision was grasping the ideology that was a star, but it wasn't…in a way. The atmosphere was illuminated like the lone north star that was in the night. Upon further inspection, it revealed another human, this one being a familiar masculine.

Tipping his cap with waves of memories behind him, Rufus smirked down at the remaining two contestants. "And to the main characters comes their upmost requiem."

"It's Rufus!" Lector cheered.

"Yeah! Yeah! Go!" Frosch cheered.

With a finger pointed to his forehead, sitting calmly on his hook, Rufus' body unleashed a stronger light.

" **Memory-Make: A Night of Falling Stars!** "

At his command, two streaming star-like projectiles expelled from his body. The attack went curving down towards Flare and Natsu, both two lost in their own worlds and disorders to realize. Both were painfully struck by each individual comet, causing a tremendous shock to encase both. Flare took the worst of it since she was still conscious, but to Natsu it was like a shock therapy that jolted him awake. The shock was so great that Flare lost her grip, her hair losing coils and falling, along with Natsu.

"Natsu~!" Happy shouted.

Natsu disappeared into the darkness and net down below, caught. Meanwhile, Flare was falling, and she looked up at the frowning Rufus, seeing the distressing expression he had going.

He tilted his cap down in regret. "My sincerest apologies to you, Natsu Dragneel. I did not mean to make use of your handicap. I hope we can reach an understanding."

However, Flare wasn't going down like this. As she fell, she smirked. As she plummeted, her hair shot up, tendril after tendril snaked up towards Rufus. The Memory-Make Mage found his luck taking a sharp turn for the worst when he felt his boot getting a coil.

"Hm?"

Flare smirked as she descended to darkness, with Rufus startled by the upcoming. He yelled out as he was carried down by Flare, he, too, falling to the darkness.

"Say what?! What was that?!" Lector shouted.

Rogue gazed quietly at the darkness. "It appears it was a double suicide."

Minerva crossed her arms. "Perhaps so…" She smirked. "But Rufus did hold up his end of the bargain. He was the last to fall, meaning…"

"It's all over folks! The game is over!" Mato announced. "I hereby announce the conclusion to Dark Jungle!"

The audience cheered as the conclusion was set. Many clapped, while others cheered with extra hype for Sabertooth still managing to hang in there for the possibly last one to fall. The lights turned on for the colosseum floor, revealing all the fallen competitors where the net had vanished. It revealed Hibiki, Nobarly, and everyone else. Natsu was still on the ground, still barely conscious and trying to come around. Flare was frowning and looked over at Rufus, who was seen standing with his hat tipped.

Craig raised a brow and scoffed. "Pompous."

"I'll say." Laxus acknowledged.

Rufus' smirk widened. "And to the victor goes the spoils."

"And it looks like the competitors have finished up. We will now announce that the winner…" Mato paused, allowing everyone to stay on the edge of their seats as they all awaited for was to be named the winner. As many would expect, Rufus stood proudly, but there was a gigantic curveball.

Mato pointed up at the hooks in the sky. "…is Fallen Prometheus' Gates!" At his call, the lights turned on, revealing the black-cloaked cylindrical man hanging by both arms; the only competitor still up.

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed. Practically all personnel were flabbergasted by this revelation. The audience cheered at the silent victory that the unknown guild had ascertained.

"What a turnaround, folks! When it looked like Sabertooth was the last one to fall, it turned out that Fallen Prometheus had the whole competition!" Lola announced. "Even I forgot he was there!"

Yajima nodded. "Yes, I admit I forgot about him as well. Seems his cloak and dark colors shaded him quite well."

Toby looked up angrily. "Hey, no fair! He was wearing all black!"

Rufus frowned. "Seems there has been a margin of error all along. How…underwhelming." He sullied.

Lector gawked at the revelation. "Wait, hold on a sec! That big guy didn't even move! How come he got first when Rufus was the last to fall?"

"Technically, that man is still the last one on the ropes, so it's fair game." Rogue explained. "Though I have to admit, he hid himself rather well."

The cloaked guild looked at their comrade, showing hidden and unemotional shock amongst its peers. "Well, wasn't this an interesting development." The cloaked woman admitted.

"How fortunate indeed." The cloaked scarfed man said. "All we asked him to do was observe. Didn't think the competition could be so warped like this."

The Shinigami attire man nodded. "I must agree. Well done, brother."

From the Fairy Tail guild, many showed consistent surprise, Craig especially. He raised a brow as he looked at the cylindrically cloaked figure. "Hiding in plain sight. Can't say I haven't seen that in a while." He admitted.

"I must say, even I forgot he was present. He must've been waiting the whole thing out from the very beginning." Erza said.

Craig shrugged. "You know what they say; if you leave the bee alone, it'll leave you alone." He turned back towards the man, watching his metallic gauntlets barely shown through his black sleeves. _'Still, what's this strange feeling I have? Where have I seen them before?'_

Gates was lifted down from the hooks and ropes, gently placed on the ground in front of everyone. Without a word, he walked back towards his team, leaving everyone startled.

"And with that contest out of the way, let's get back to the scoring!" Lola announced. "And here we are!"

 **Fallen Prometheus – 10**

 **Sabertooth – 8**

 **Raven Tail – 6**

 **Fairy Tail – 4**

 **Mermaid Heel – 3**

 **Lamia Scale – 2**

 **Quatro Cerberus – 1**

 **Blue Pegasus – 0**

"WHAT'S THAT?! 6TH PLACE?! I TOLD YOU ALL 1ST?! WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER, I'M SPINNING EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!" Obaba furiously roared.

"Calm down, Master." Chelia urged, though it did little good.

Laxus looked at the scoreboard, seemingly appeased with the results. "4 points for 4th place, not too shabby I guess."

"At least Salamander can't hold this over our heads for long." Gajeel said. He looked over, seeing a mop of red fly over the balcony. "Huh?"

Natsu groaned as he was still on the ground. His stomach was in dead knots, and he couldn't even speak properly. If he was honest, his guts wanted to jump out of his mouth. The loudmouth Dragon Slayer was like a ragdoll. Though barely conscious, he was able to catch wind of the sound of armor.

"Gooooh…" He looked up dazed, the sun overcasting a familiar person whose smile made his stomach even more queasy. "Erza…"

The knight bent down, getting Natsu up to his knees. "Easy now." She managed to get her hand on his chest, while using her shoulder to drape over his back and wrap around his waist. She grinned at him with sincerity. "We'll get you to the infirmary. Just rest, okay?"

Natsu stomach a belch and nodded weakly. "Yeah…got it." As Erza supported him all the way, Natsu felt limp, but couldn't help it. "Erza…?"

"Yes, what is it Natsu?"

"Thanks."

A tint of pink came across Erza's cheeks. "You're welcome."

"Coming in 4th place out of all the competitors, that's something to be proud of." Juvia said.

"Yeah, I know I'd be as well." Cana spoke. As she watched Natsu and Erza slowly make way for the tunnel, her eyes diverted back towards Craig, watching him watch the scene as well.

Craig and the others allowed passage for Erza to get by towards the tunnel. As they made way for Fairy Tail's infirmary, he crossed his arms and grinned. He thought it was a reasonable place, but he also didn't mind last. At least in his concerns. He's crawled out of jams when he was at the bottom of the barrel before.

Rufus walked back into his tunnel, his frown slowly growing into a smirk. _'So Fallen Prometheus hid in plain sight all along. I knew I counted seven other competitors. Perhaps I just needed to see his move first, but maybe…'_ He walked into the darkness, a soft snicker coming across him. "This shall be a most interesting comeback we will be making. Although, I do hope that Master Jiemma settles well with all this."

Orga rested his elbow on the balcony. "Great. 2nd place again."

"We'll have to make sure that we keep ourselves in top shape for the battle round then." Rogue commented.

Minerva spectated the competitors walking away, a smirk crossing her lips. "Perhaps so. Still, we won't let this drawback hold us down. Sabertooth will be 1st in the end, and that I shall guarantee."

Lola cleared his throat, readying for the next set of competitions for the day. "Ladies and gentlemen, now that the competition has been settled, it's time that we begin the battle portion of today's Day 1 of the Grand Magic Games!"

"Each team shall have 1 of their own pit against another." Yajima informed. "The matchups shall be based on the audience's choice, so be ready!"

"So if we win our battle, then we'll get 10 points, correct?" Eve asked.

Ichiya nodded. "That's correct, men. There is no room for margin of error." He struck a valiant pose. "SO! We shall hold our ground and prepare ourselves for battle! Are you with me?!"

"Yeah!" The Trimens cheered.

Lola looked down at his papers, seeing the matchups. "Let's see here…our first match starting as of now shall be Raven Tail's Nullpudding..."

The stout pink man stepped up, smirking maliciously. "Got it."

"Against Quatro Cerberus' very own Rocker!"

Rocker from Quatro Cerberus stepped up, fists clutched and ready to roll. "WILD~!" He roared. He stepped up, facing Nullpudding dead in the arena.

"So it looks like Raven Tail's gonna show off its true colors." Makarov said.

"We'll see, but I'm going to guess they'll find some way to mess it up for the other guilds too." Elfman said. "That wouldn't be manly at all, not on my watch."

"That makes both of us." Evergreen said, surprising Elfman.

Rocker raised a fist, gritting his teeth at Nullpudding. "Better watch your back, little man, because I'm gonna pick up for my guild, see?"

Nullpudding just kept his casual half-grin expression. "Heh, well I prefer to not put all my eggs into that one basket. Sorry if you don't come out of this in one piece." The aura around his rather eccentric face widened, his mean look giving him a more dominant stature.

Rocker, however, didn't show any cowardice. "Ha! Well let's see what you got then! Bring it on!"

Mato appeared between the two, set with a smile on his face. "Alrighty! You both have 30 minutes to seal the deal! Now, let the 1st round battle…start!"

Instantly, Rocker went springing into action. His leg began to spin like a drill, increasing his speed.

"Woah! Look at that!" Happy shouted.

"Is that a rotation type of magic?" Carla inquired.

Rocker closed in, readying his swing. "My Drill 'n Rock is just for ya! BAM!" He swung his kick around, but Nullpudding dodged by jumping back. As he landed, he saw that the place where he once stood now had a small dent in it.

"Not too shabby."

"Much oblige!" He sprung for him again, this time his whole right arm spinning. " **Drill n' Rock** for ya!"

Nullpudding kept the mean look on his face as he leaned left and right, dodging punch after punch. He kept dodging, leaving Rocker to continue his advancement on him.

"It looks like Rocker of Quatro Cerberus is already putting Nullpudding on the defensive! Lola commentated. "His magic is spinning so fast that it looks like drills coming at him! Boy would I not want to be on the receiving end of those punches if I was down there."

"Why do they just keep dodging? They know they'll only run out of time if they keep this up." Yuka said.

Jura's quizzical gaze narrowed. "Perhaps that's what is intended."

Nullpudding veered left and right, effectively evading every strike coming at him. Rocker's patience was wearing thin, and punch after punch only made him all the more agitated. When he found another shot, he took it.

"Now hold still!" He punched straight ahead, only for Nullpudding to jump over and straight above his head. Rocker found his momentum working against him, earning him a kick to the back of the head, sending him to the ground. As Nullpudding descended, he snickered.

Rocker struggled to his feet, trying to find levity. "Cheap shot." He grimaced.

"Heh." Nullpudding lunged for Rocker as his back was facing him, his arm growing and prickling with many large purple needles.

" **Needle Blast!** "

He punched Rocker in the back, sending a shock through the mage's spine. The intense punch sent him tumbling forward, sliding onto his side. "You let your guard down there." His adversary darkly sneered.

Rocker again struggled to his feet, trying to get up. This time he whipped around fast enough to see Nullpudding coming at him again. Before the needle-like fist made contact, Rocker jumped into the air at the last second, evading the attack that shook the ground beneath.

Above, his two legs began to spin. "Nice try, but no cheap shottin' me twice! **Drill 'n Rock** for ya!"

Nullpudding smirked as he used his forearm staged with spikes to block. The two back to back kicks struck, making a loud shock echo. The stout man didn't bother changing his expression as Rocker grimaced in his attack being blocked this time.

He landed, staring at Nullpudding with edgy brows. "You little man, you think you got me?"

Nullpudding narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps you should look down."

"Wha…?" Confused, Rocker looked down at his knees and legs. To his shock, his eyes widened when he saw that the pants were all torn up, and his bare knees and shins had cuts in them. His mouth gaped in deep remorse. "Huh?! When did this-?!"

"Uh oh, looks like Rocker just got himself into a heap of trouble!" Lola announced.

Rocker looked up to Nullpudding, his shock getting too great. "When did you get a hit in?"

Nullpudding darkly grinned. "My arms can expand into needles, so if you really want to attack the way you did before, I advise you be more cautious, unless you want skin grafts."

Rocker's teeth gritted. "Nobody tells me how to fight."

"Hey, it's your call. I just don't want your blood literally on my hands."

Rocker sprung ahead, shortening the distance between him and his adversary. "I'll take that into consideration after I beat ya! BAM!" He swung his right leg into massive spins into Nullpudding. As predicted, Nullpudding's other arm enlarged and became needles. He blocked and held his ground as his opponent grimaced in his attack being bounced off.

"Yeow!" Rocker recoiled, his spinning leg getting deeper cuts and blood running. His footing went wayward for a sec, leaving him open for a large fist to hit him square in the abdomen. "Oof!" He was unable to get a good kick in as Nullpudding stayed on the offense. His attacks were devastating as Rocker was pummeled left and right by spiky arms.

"And Rocker is mercilessly beaten by all of Nullpudding's attacks! The tables have completely flipped as Raven Tail is mercilessly taking the battle by storm, raining down attack after attack. Rocker just can't seem to find room! Talk about brutal!"

Yajima frowned.

"Oh man, that Quatro Cerberus guy is getting hammered." Gray commented.

"He's not allowing him to get any shots in. It's like he's wanting to throw the competition back and forth…at the price of blood." Juvia frowned in heavy reluctance.

Makarov glared at the one-sided fight, watching as Raven Tail's victory was unfolding. He didn't look pleased in the slightest with how merciless it was all going. "Ivan." He growled.

Craig watched the fight in disgust, narrowing his vision with hostility. As he watched, his throat vibrated with a growl. He, too, was getting fed up with the one-sided war, and it looked like Nullpudding wasn't even trying. He was toying with his prey, and he most certainly wasn't satisfied with that.

Eventually letting up, Nullpudding stepped away and receded his arms to let Rocker get to his knees, panting as blood seeped everywhere. The mage was panting, trying t catch his breath while Nullpudding was barely breaking much sweat.

"I warned ya, pal. I didn't want to get so rough with you." Of course as crude as Nullpudding was, he did warn him beforehand. Some lessons were best learned the hard way.

Rocker glared up at Nullpudding, his teeth gritting in anger. "This ain't over…not yet…" He struggled to his feet, trying to get on his boots. His shaky disposition was making it easy to tell he was running low on juice, but he wasn't going to settle for seconds.

"You got guts, I like that." Nullpudding's face darkened. "So, just for being sportive this once, I'll let you have at the rest." His arms stretched to both sides, showing his massive needles growing. "If you want to risk blood transfusions afterwards, so be it, but my beef isn't in it right now. Let's see what you got."

Rocker accepted the challenge with clutched fists. Without delay, his arms began to spin fast. "I say WIL~D!" He lunged ahead, his entire lower half a spinning drill that propelled him at such speeds.

Nullpudding brought his fist back. "Yeah, that's the spirits!" He punched ahead, meeting Rocker's own fist.

"And the beef match just keeps on coming!" Lola yelled. "Nullpudding is parrying Rocker's insidious assault one after another! It's cat and mouse, now turned to two beasts with fist fighting for durance! Who will win!"

Rocker screamed loudly as he punched and kicked profusely, with Nullpudding using his arms to absorb and deflect blows. The more punches and kicks that followed, the more blood and skin that scraped, and Rocker was paying the price. Nullpudding bashfully parried without much offense. A few good swings here and there, managing to wobble Rocker, but the attack assault by the other was still going, despite how badly he was scraped.

Craig's eyes narrowed. "That damn idiot. He's using the direct approach too much." He watched as Rocker and Nullpudding parried the other; Rocker desperately dodging at times. "If he can just get around or above, then perhaps."

"But this Quatro Cerberus." Laxus finished. "All they know is going at it full on without using much head. The guy's as good as dead."

Rocker unleashed another spinning kick with as much force as possible, but once again Nullpudding swatted his huge fist, sending Rocker deflecting off into the air with a howl of agony. The man fell to his back, grimacing in his pain.

Nullpudding smirked as he watched his opponent continue to stand. Rocker was barely able to lurch over to spit out blood. His legs wobbled as he tried to muster up the power, but he couldn't move, let alone get anymore power to raise his arms. Blood loss was evident, and his arms and legs felt more numb than ever. He grimaced as he could barely even see straight.

Nullpudding closed his eyes, smirking as he kept one fist still enlarged. "You still don't wanna reconsider surrender?"

Rocker panted profusely, refusing to get anywhere away from the wild fight. He breathed in and out, groaning. "Not…" He coughed red. "Yet…"

Nullpudding sighed in annoyance. "Alright then." He went after his opponent, jumping right for his face with fist reeled back. "Well don't say I didn't warn ya!"

Rocker flinched as the attack closed in. In fact, he was so scared that he fell over onto his bottom. With hands up, he covered up from any potential needles impaling. However, he felt nothing. When he looked back, his gaze was rendered shaken as he saw that the fist was but mere inches from his face. His paled expression was sweating bullets as he saw that Nullpudding deliberately stopped at that point, snickering at his crippled foe.

Rocker was gulping, seeing the dark., merciless look on his opponent's face. He was by no means able to even say anything.

Nullpudding receded his arm, keeping the fist out nevertheless. "Hmph." With that, he walked past the paralyzed Rocker, leaving him stiff in shock, shuddering at the folly committed.

The bell suddenly went off, and the match had ended. "And that's it, folks! Time's up!" Mato crossed his arms, signifying the draw. However, even he knew how the circumstances were.

"The bell has rung, ladies and gentlemen, and that means the 30 minutes are up!" Lola chimed. "That means both Raven Tail and Quatro Cerberus each gain 5 points for today's battle."

"If you ask me, it looked more like a mercy at the end." Yajima said.

Finally unable to hold in anymore of his shock, the blood loss got to Rocker, leaving him to black out. He laid there, while Nullpudding kept on walking with a large smile on his face.

Mato looked worried. "S-somebody get us a stretcher!"

Goldmine frowned as he watched Raven Tail walk away with pride, his disposition frowning. "I'm sorry, Rocker. Looks like we've gone and messed this one up."

"Wow, poor guy." Lisanna mourned.

"But why didn't he finish him off then? He could've just ended the match sooner." Lucy said.

"Because that's just what they wanted." Makarov growled. "They were toying with them the whole time, even when they knew the results. They just wanted to see their opponents cripple rather than relish in what could've been an easy win. That's what Ivan drilled into them."

Nullpudding returned to the armored man's side, having washed his arms along the way. "Well, boss man?"

The armored man nodded. "Yes, very good, Nullpudding. We shall let this be an example to Fairy Tail, just this one time."

Nullpudding snickered.

As Rocker was removed from the battlefield with paramedics tending to him, Lola looked down at his papers once more. "Now, let's get a good look at who's next for the picking! Our next match shall be Blue Pegasus' Eve Tearm…"

Eve adjusted his tie, having a fresh shirt after the long obstacle course. "Okay then!"

"Versus Team Sabertooth's Orga!" At his name called, Orga entered the battlefield, having arms crossed and looking ahead with a deep frown. He gave off an intense vibe, one that rivaled his size equal to that of Laxus. The audience went ballistic as it was one of their favorite who was entering battle.

Eve nervously looked up to him, unnerved. "Well, you sure are full of enthusiasm." He chimed nervously.

Orga glared down, his smirk lifting. "…thanks kid. Just for that. I'll make this as quick and painless as possible."

"Oh, phew." He sighed in relief, but caught onto what was spoken. "Wait, what?"

Back with the Fairy Tail team, Craig and the guys watched as the battle unfolded. As they did, the sound of boots came from behind, guiding their attention elsewhere. To no surprise, they saw that it was an old friend.

"Well look who decided to show up." Laxus said.

"You sure took your sweet time getting here." Gajeel teased.

Returning to their side was Erza, all fixed up and looking ready for anything. "I apologize for the wait. I was a little occupied in finding a means to the infirmary. Natsu was most troublesome indeed." From the tone in her voice, it didn't sound so bleak as intended.

' _She just wanted to spend some more time with him alone.'_ The three thought in unison, but were sure to not have said such a thing.

Erza approached the balcony. "Have I missed anything?"

Craig looked back. "Just Raven Tail against Quatro Cerberus."

Erza looked shocked. "Raven Tail?"

"Yeah. Better be glad you weren't here to see it." Gajeel said.

The next second, they heard a massive shriek and a booming discharge of black lightning. Craig and the others whipped back towards the battle, seeing a discharge of bolts that stunned Eve. The Snow Mage yelled aloud as he fell to the ground, static and unconscious.

"Was that…lightning?" Lucy stammered.

Pantherlily covered his ears. "L-lightning?"

The cloaked figures all looked at the lightning, studying its properties. "…black lightning." The scythe carrier hummed. A smirk was seen underneath his cloak.

The bell went off as Orga turned and walked away. "And that's all there was to it! One-hit KO and the winner is Orga of Sabertooth! Just like that. Their total goes up to 18 points, making 1st place so far!"

As Orga walked off, he looked over his shoulder. "I'm letting you off easy and not fry you."

Eve twitched, unable to move due to the static.

Arana slouched over her team's balcony, looking bored of what happened. "Oh dear, the poor thing."

"He never even stood a chance." Millianna said. "I actually feel sorry for the guy."

Watching from the stands, Gildarts looked intrigued. "Say, the guy's got some serious power."

"Super serious." Romeo swallowed.

With Eve also taken to a nearby infirmary due to unable to move for awhile, Mato rushed up to clear away the mess. "Eheh, sorry about that! Boy, these games really don't back grudges don't they?" He laughed meekly, getting almost no amusement. "Anyways, let's get to the next battle, shall we? It'll be Lamia Scale's Lyon Vastia…"

Upon called, Lyon stood proudly. "Very well then."

"Versus Team Fairy Tail's Erza Scarlet!"

The audience had also gone nuts over the matchup. The opportunity couldn't had come at a better time for either guilds. Two rival guilds that had many thinks alike, yet they only had one thing set in mind – victory.

Obaba laughed loudly as she spun a random member profusely. "HAHA! Let's go, Makarov! You haven't got a chance against Lyon! He's one of my best!"

Makarov clutched a fist. "Oh yeah?! Just try us you old hag!"

"I guess you should get going, Lyon." Chelia insisted.

Lyon turned his back towards her. "So I shall." Without a word, he went down the tunnel, his team members looking at him in silence as he went off in hopes of victory.

Erza closed her eyes, turning away from her own teammates. "Then it's my turn to get going then." Like Lyon, she also went down the tunnel.

"Be sure to win." Laxus said.

"Yeah, and besides we're not settling for any place beneath Sabertooth!" Gajeel warned.

Craig crossed his arms as he watched her walk off. "Stay on your toes."

"Understood."

As the audience cheered, the competition was already getting hyped. They all watched as Lyon and Erza slowly made way for the center of the colosseum. When close enough, both competitors looked straight into the other's eyes, seeing the intense resolve.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Erza started the conversation.

"Indeed it has. It's been far too long since I've seen Fairy Tail." He bowed in courtesy. "It's an honor to see you again."

"Likewise. Are you ready?"

Lyon straightened up, smirking. "As ready as I'll ever be. Although really…I was hoping to fight Gray at some point in the competition. But, seeing as how you have a wealthy pool of other competitors on your team, I suppose you will have to do for the time being."

Erza spread her legs apart, a smirk crossing her own face. "Well I'll be sure to meet your expectations."

"As will I."

Gray looked down from stands, crossing his arms. "Been a while since we've seen Lyon. I wonder how much stronger he's gotten since the last time we've met?"

"Come to think of it, don't you both use the same type of Ice Magic?" Lucy inquired.

Gray shrugged. "Yeah, but we both got differences. Mine is more traditional, I guess."

"Oh don't worry, Gray. I know cheering for both sides is hard." Wendy chirped.

"Who said I was cheering for Lyon?! Not in a million years!"

Lucy and everyone laughed.

"Well, in any case, let's just hope Erza pulls it off and get us higher on the board." Lisanna said, steering the conversation in a proper direction.

Juvia nodded. "Yes, for all our sakes, let's do our best to look out for her."

"Erza, good luck!" Mirajane waved happily.

Mato appeared between the two, fixed for being referee again. "Are both competitors set? Like before, you have 30 minutes or it's a draw!" He chopped his hand down. "So then, let the third-round battle…BEGIN!"

The bell rung, signaling the beginning.

Lyon put his hands together, conjuring ice. "Let's not waste a breath, shall we?" He reached out to her, molding ice with one hand. " **Ice-Make: Eagle!** " Without delay, several eagles made of ice went soaring towards Erza, swift and cool.

The redhead watched as they closed in, in a flash requipping a sleek sword. In a matter of a split second, she passed the icy flock., striking a pose as they were reduced to sparkles behind her. The instance surprised Lyon, making his eyes widen a little.

Her brown eyes opened, her boot leaving the ground as she raced for Lyon. "You'll have to do better than that!"

"Gladly!" Lyon stretched his arms ahead, gathering more power. " **Ice-Make: Puffer Fish!** " A large puffer fish made up of ice went towards Erza, moving at such velocity that she had to maneuver quickly.

" **Requip!** "

As Erza closed in, the puffer fish made contact. However, when it looked like it made contact, it was suddenly glinting many white lines, stuck in place. The fish suddenly burst into shards, exploding all over the place and making mist. As the mist dissipated, it revealed Erza, cloaked in her Purgatory Armor with mace in hand.

"And Titania Erza counterstrikes Lyon's attacks with devastating precision!" Lola commented.

"Alright, yeah!" Happy cheered, with Makarov and the others cheering happily.

Erza adjusted her stance, holding her mace back. "Prepare yourself!" She pivoted, swinging her mace horizontally. A massive shockwave went grazing through the atmosphere, picking Lyon off his feet and sliding back several feet to a halt. He caught himself, but just barely.

As he held his ground as the shockwave passed, he smirked.

" **Ice-Make: Snow Ape!** "

Reaching an arm out, Lyon conjured a large icy ape with qualities of a gorilla. With it in front, Erza sprung forth, getting her mace behind to attack. With a loud shout, she swung it, but this time, the humungous, heavy ape raised both hands in a clap, capturing Erza's spiky mace.

"It caught it?" She gasped. In her shock, the ape raised its arms overhead, summoning force to fling both the mace and Erza high over Lyon's head. With her in midair above, and her weapon twirling out of place, Lyon looked up and readied his other hand.

"Now, **Ice-Make: Dragonfly!** " He summoned dragonflies made of ice, sending them arching and homing in on Erza.

"Erza, look out!" Lucy warned.

In midair, Erza tucked back, glowing and spinning constantly. As the dragonflies closed in, they were suddenly cloaked in lightning, electrocuted in a vicious discharge of green bolts that flashed in the atmosphere. Everyone looked in shock as Erza was revealed in her Sea Empress Armor, yet had the Lightning Empress spear in her grip.

"But how?!" Lyon gasped.

Erza descended, twirling her spear and creating a magic circle that shot more lightning bolts. The blast was enough to make Lyon realize he needed to move, and thus he dodged out of the way, his Snow Ape instead on course and taking the discharge. Like the dragonflies, it also was blown to bits, shattering to sparkling bits. The residual chunks went flying about, causing Lyon to cover up.

"And Titania once again provides an excellent counter to Lyon's attacks. It's a constant back and forth parry folks, between a man cold as ice, and the fiery fury of Fairy Tail!" Lola yelled.

"Go, Lyon! Push her back already!" Chelia shouted.

"If you ask me, he seems to be on the defensive." Yuka examined.

As Lyon fixed himself, Erza requipped once more, changing to what looked like her Morning Star Armor. "Your skills as a wizard aren't too shabby. But still…" She jumped into the air again, pointing her two swords to the center, where the energy from both gathered into an electrical light hemisphere. "There's still more to a wizard than their magic! **Photon Slicer!** "

A massive projectile blast of discharged ions went pulsated towards Lyon, who found no room to dodge. As the attack draw in, he put both hands out, conjuring more energy.

" **Ice-Make: Shield!** "

Similar to Gray, Lyon made a rather thicker layer of ice, taking Erza's attack head-on. A massive burst of light refracted by the ice's properties, making everything go blind for a moment. The whole stadium shimmered as it was like a chandelier that encased Lyon. However, as the attack's impact deflected about, the density was still enough to cause serious cracks within the shield.

"Lyon's once again proven his cunning ingenuity here and now! He made the light from Titania's attack reflect and bounce everywhere else! We can hardly see!" Lola called out.

"My is that bright!" Yajima exclaimed.

The light of Erza's own attack made her eyes squint. She could barely see as well with the ice refracting beams of her own attack about. It was a wondrous trick, and as she descended, that cost her. Within said light, she saw shimmering projectiles aim for her, causing her to cover up as they homed in and struck her. Ice burst against her, pushing her out of the air and screaming as she descended.

The light faded, revealing the dome of thick ice to dissipate and reveal Lyon. He grinned as he knew his attack made contact. "Perfect."

Erza thudded on her back, bits of her skin caught in the frost of a few of Lyon's attack. Her armor requipped, turning to her default Heart Kreuz Armor.

"And Lyon made advantage of that attack and got a clean shot in on Titania!" Lola shouted.

"Erza, get up!" Happy cried out.

"What are you doing sitting around! You can do better!" Cana exclaimed. "Come on, get your ass back up!"

Lyon looked down at Erza, a frown on his face as he inspected her. "Is this the best you can do? I thought Fairy Tail's S-Class had much more to offer than this."

Obaba spun around cheerfully, relishing in the advantage. "YES! JUST LIKE THAT, LYON! KEEP PUSHING HER ONTO THOSE TWINKLE TOES!" She uproariously laughed.

Erza opened an eye, seeing she was on the ground. "So, you refracted my attack's properties." She flipped back up, standing on her feet once more. "You startled me with that move. I'm impressed."

"Look who's talking. I could be telling you to quit running your mouth but…" Lyon flexed his fingers, smirking. "I think I'd rather take my chances with you distracting yourself."

Erza requipped a sword, posing. "I assure you, it won't happen again."

"So be it." Lyon reached out again. "Come!"

Volleys of ice were launched constantly, ranging from lances to eagles to even dragonflies. The various ice combinations were all homing in on Erza. She slashed and parried every bit of ice without delay. She even had to requip a second blade to cut even faster than before. She sliced and blocked as many as possible while others deflected in various spots all over, stick out of the ground or elsewhere. The barrage didn't stop, and Erza was blocking nonstop.

"Man, Lyon isn't letting up, is he?" Gray evaluated.

"He doesn't want Erza to have an opening for an attack." Juvia said.

"What is she even doing down there? Dancing? Where's the brawling?" Cana joked.

"Erza, let's go! Come on!" Millianna cheered. "You can do it!"

As the barrage went on, Kagura watched as Erza was going to work. She had a very calm and serious disposition, just like her. In fact, she didn't look phased at all. Maybe she was caught off guard once or twice, but it didn't matter to her. _'Erza Scarlet…'_

Erza continued to parry nonstop, her face full of seriousness. As the minutes went on, with her and Lyon running about, the distance stayed the same, with Lyon continuing to use his magic nonstop. As they moved about, Erza requipped, glowing into her Flight Armor. Her speed raced faster than the projectiles, causing Lyon to slide to a stop. He gritted his teeth, seeing Erza bolt towards him in the blink of an eye. She reappeared in front, shocking Lyon and planting a kick to his chin.

Lyon fell to the ground, groaning. "That's smarts."

"I think I have you figured out." Erza evaluated.

As she was starting to get the upper hand, her team watched from afar. They all heard footsteps coming from behind, causing them to look behind to find that it was a certain teammate who had finished recovery.

"Hey, guys! What did I miss?" Natsu waved.

"Huh, Natsu." Laxus shrugged. "Didn't think you'd pick yourself up that quickly."

"Yeah right, that was like almost an hour ago." Gajeel corrected. "About time you got up ya moron."

Natsu sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that, I guess I just dozed off pretty hard. Man that was a good nap!" He laughed.

Craig looked from the wall, glancing back at the brawl. "Well you made it in decent timing. Your little special friend is out there right now." He mused.

Natsu looked at him confused. "Huh? Special friend? What are you on about?" He walked past Craig, seeing what he meant by that. When he saw Erza, his eyes widened. "Wait, Erza's fighting?!"

Back down in the colosseum, Lyon stood back up, facing his sturdy adversary. "You have me figured out, you say?" He repeated.

"Yes. When I think about it, your attacks rely a lot on melee and versatility; however, your defenses aren't as strong if the distance isn't far for your animated ice figures to strike. Meaning, if I simple stay short-ranged, then your attacks won't have that much effect."

Lyon stayed silent for a short while. As a few passive moments went along, he grew a smirk. "I expect nothing less of the finest mages out there."

"So I take it that I am right?"

"To an extent, but that doesn't guarantee victory for you know, does it." He placed both hands in front, conjuring a lot of mist and cold atmospheric conditions. "If you want to cut me, then I suggest that you do it while you still have the chance!"

Erza requipped again, this time her form becoming her Black Wing Armor. "I'll take you up on that armor."

Lyon reached out, creating a large figment of ice. " **Ice-Make: Snow Tiger!** " At his call, the ice materialized into a large tiger made up of ice. " **Ice-Make: Snow Dragon!** " And then beneath Lyon materialized an icy, serpentine dragon. It rose higher, lifting him off the ground.

"And it looks like Lyon is making yet another counter move!" Lola shouted. "What could both these competitors doing?!"

"A dragon _and_ tiger?!" Millianna shivered, looking at the tiger's vicious fangs.

"Boy, looks like Lyon isn't holding back as much anymore." Risley evaluated.

"Indeed." Kagura bluntly stated. She was only observing Erza, with Lyon being of little regard to her meaning.

Erza saw the two massive opponents, her frown definite. As they towered over her, she showed nothing less than amusement.

"Is that all?"

Lyon's ears twitched at Erza's call. He couldn't help but feel challenged, and thus answered said call to challenge with upmost readiness.

"Then how about this!" He molded his hands again. " **Ice-Make: Ape!** "

Right beside the tiger, the icy ape once again returned, standing with the three other figments. They all glared at Erza, looking ready to pounce.

Erza closed her eyes, preparing herself as she held out her other arm. The palm was open, and in it requipped her Flame Empress Sword, much to everyone's surprise.

"Wait, isn't that the sword to her Flame Empress Armor?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, it is. So why is she using that instead of her Black Wing Sword?" Lisanna asked.

Cana slouched over, giving an inquiry-like expression. "Erza has a lot of Magic Power, but the Black Wing Armor increases her power, right?" She had a pretty good idea with what was going on, but offered no input. Power added to fire could be a real threat.

Gildarts smirked. "Better kick back and watch the fireworks happen."

Once ready, Lyon reached out ahead, his creations all before him. "Go!" They all charged for Erza, roaring out frantically. All Erza did was stay still as her sword was ready to be unleashed.

"And Lyon's counterattack is hitting it home! Will he be able to triumph over the infamous Titania, or suffer a cold counter of his own?!" Lola screamed.

"Come on, Erza! Let's get this over with!" Natsu shouted.

Hearing Natsu's call, Erza's frown turned to a grin. She crouched and pulled her sword to one side. "Yes, Natsu." She murmured.

Lyon raised a brow. "Hm? What is she…?"

The sword ignited in a compressed field of fire. She charged, Erza swung her blade around, creating a dynamic wave of fire. The fire stretched far and wide, enveloping all the creatures in one go. In a matter of seconds, they all were vaporized within the explosion of searing flames. The intense and voluminous erosion stretched out to the stands, instantly making front row spectators sweat. They all were raptured in the heavily heated blast by that solemn swing, all fixated in deep shock.

"Wha…what just happened?!" Lola panicked, him and Yajima both nearly sweating. "I don't believe it! Erza had just single-handedly annihilated all those creatures with just one fell swing! And boy was it a hot one!"

Lyon was at a loss for words as the heated shockwaves raced for him during commentary. To his shock, he covered up, but was still sent flying on his back. They all watched as he tumbled backwards, constantly thudding until he stopped on his stomach. The audience went wild as a wall of fire was seen before him.

"And that one swing was enough to knock Lyon for a loop!"

Lyon struggled to his feet, barely holding himself together. "What…was that?" A shadow vast over him, getting his attention towards the figment above his head. To his disbelief, it was Erza, having jumped over the dissipating fire.

In a look of pure will, Erza glowed, requipping as she descended. "Now! Let's say we end this!"

As he watched her descend, he grew desperate. All he saw was a blue, but in his shock, he reached out and a magic seal formed.

" **Ice-Make: Water Serpent!** "

An icy slender serpent was summoned, shooting up towards Erza. The creature hissed loudly as it drew close, but upon contact with Erza, it diverted to several streams around her, completely missing her. As the glow faded, it revealed Erza with her Heart Kreuz Armor, but one hand had half the shield of the Adamantine Armor and the other held the massive hammer.

Lyon's eyes bolted wide in horror. "No!"

"Yeah! That's the Erza we know!" Natsu shouted.

"Go, Erza!" Wendy cheered.

Gray smirked at Lyon's shocked expression. "The guy just messed with the wrong kind of person."

As the icy water dissipated, Erza continued descended, yelling out as she swung her hammer down with the one arm. As it descended, Lyon's face paled and he almost blacked out. He was completely paralyzed and unable to respond.

DING!

The went off, and the hammer stopped mere inches away from his head. With the sudden stop, the shock instead made the dust beneath Lyon ripple out, a passing wind leaving the two stiff. "That's it! Time's up, folks!" Mato announced. "This match is a draw!"

The audience was perhaps a little disappointed, but at the same time, they were greatly enriched by the battle and the power difference.

Natsu crossed his arms, giving a pout. "Aw man! We almost had it!"

"I'll say. The chump got lucky, that's all." Gajeel spoke.

Cana slammed her booze bottle to the spot next to her, giving a hiccup. "Well that was a major letdown. Way to keep us guessing there! You really nailed that one!" In her heavy sarcasm, there was also the shouting that slurred.

"Easy now, Cana. Let's take it easy." Mirajane nervously advised.

Lucy smiled. "Yeah. She did a really good job out there."

"Well if you ask me, she should've finished it a long time ago." Gray commented. "Guess Lyon is more slippery than I remember him being."

Gildarts shrugged. "Oh well, guess we'll cut the competition a break this time around. Just this one day at least."

Makarov nodded. "Indeed. This shall be our way of saying that we are just getting warmed up."

Lola cleared his throat once more with a big smile on his face. "And just saved by the bell, Lyon Vastia gets to see another day. Erza Scarlet and Lyon both receive 5 points for their respective teams. Let's give another round of applause, shall we?" Like him, the others cheered and clapped for the two guilds. Although some were more starstruck than anything else.

"Wow, that sure was something." Risley commented.

"Meow! Erzy ruled!" Millianna cheered. "You go!"

Kagura discerned carefully as Erza receded her attack. She saw the many armors that were used, and she stayed cautious, studying her speed, reflexes; indeed she was a most worthy adversary, sharp like her blades. It only intrigued Kagura that much more.

Finally returning to reality, Lyon dusted himself off, clearing his throat. He looked towards Erza, seeing her look at him with hands to her hips.

"You fought admirable. I'm impressed." She complimented.

"…yes, likewise."

Without another word, both sides turned and walked away. As Erza returned to her team, Lyon kept a steady frown as he went along his way. _'If the bell did not toll as intended a second sooner, I would've lost. It looks like Fairy Tail is going to be a tough customer this year.'_

"That was sure something, right Frosch?" Lector asked.

"Yeah, it was awesome!"

"Pfft, the chick couldn't last a second against my black lightning." Orga challenged.

Minerva smirked. "Perhaps not, but even so…" She watched as Erza joined up with her friends again, seeing her smile as Natsu exaggerated his shock and awe at her match. "It'll be fun to watch them try. They're much more worthwhile prey after all."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE DIDN'T EVEN WIN! I THOUGHT WE HAD IT THERE!" Obaba yelled.

Toby facepalmed. "Shut up, old hag!"

"Well that was a most riveting of battles." Jura commented.

"Yeah, Lyon was great!" Chelia chirped. "If you ask me, those guys got off super easy because it was the first day!" She clutched her fists, smiling vigorously. "But next time will be different, because we'll get ahead of them!"

Natsu leaned over, smiling wide. "Man, you were awesome out there!" He chimed.

Erza smirked. "Well I couldn't afford to lose in front of you, can I?"

Natsu blushed, instantly looking away sheepishly.

"Heh, looks like Salamander's all shy." Gajeel teased.

"No I'm not!" He pouted.

Erza simple smirked at him.

"When you're done over there, the next match is about to go on." Laxus informed.

Craig looked over, agreeing. "Yeah." He studied the competition carefully. True he is not the competitive type, nor did he really care all that much, but he was still in it to win it. There's no turning back; once you start you finish. Simple as that.

"Now, let's see who our next contestants will be!" Lola looked down at the papers, studying the last matchup carefully. "Our last match of the day shall be Mermaid Heel's Risley…"

"Show them what you're made of!" Beth exclaimed.

Risley pumped a fist. "You bet, short stuff."

"Versus Navice of Fallen Prometheus!"

Once again stepping into the arena, the hooded scarfed figment said no words as he went along. Before he got too far, he took one more look up to his team. When he looked at his leader, he saw that it was best – by his smirk – to get it over with. Shrugging, the contestants walked towards the other and stayed silent.

Natsu narrowed his eyes, looking at the cloaked figure. "Huh, hey, I remember that guy!"

"Yeah, he's the last to make it in the race before for some reason." Gajeel said.

Erza nodded. "However his tactics are, we are still dealing with some level of Magic Power. This sensation is most unnerving, so watch his every move. This is our chance to tell what type of power and magic they possess, so stay on your guard everyone."

Everyone did as told and paid attention. Even Gajeel did so. But perhaps the most intrigued was Craig, who said absolutely nothing.

Risley faced her cloaked opponent, smirking. "Don't be so subtle on me. I can be rough if I wanna be."

The man said nothing.

"Not much of a talker? Fine by me."

Mato raised his hand in a chop. "Alrighty! You know the rules! Let the match begin!" With that, the bell went off, signaling the battle's beginning.

Risley stretched her legs out, smirking. "Let's get this starte-!" An invisible force emanated from Navice, shooting a powerful wave of dense energy all about. It wasn't even seen, yet it shot Risley so swift and so far that she went sailing back into the wall. The impact caused the shock to run through her body, making her blackout and fall on her face.

Everyone watched the spectacle with so much shock, even Sabertooth was in complete distraught over what they sw. Minerva looked intrigued at the force implied. No one could say anything as that one blow put Risley down. It was unbelievable at best.

Kagura stared with wide yes, completely startled by the force applied. _'What just happened? Was that just…Magic Power?'_

Millianna looked over, petrified. "…Risley…?"

The bell went off, and Navice walked away without a single regard. "A-and the winner is Navice of Fallen Prometheus…" Even Lola was rendered speechless. "Wow, I did not see that coming…"

Yajima was completely off guard as well, unable to even speak.

Sting lost all meaning of a smirk. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but he didn't even have to lift a finger to take her down." Lector said.

"The heck was that?! We didn't even see what happened!" Natsu whined.

"Me neither." Gajeel irritably admitted.

Erza narrowed her vision, her eyes still shaking a little. "Was that…" She looked down. "Was that magic even? Or was that just a small release of his magic that we didn't see? Is it speed perhaps?"

Craig ignored what everyone else said, staring solemnly at the man who didn't bother wasting his breath against his opponent like Orga did. As he looked at him, he could've sworn he felt a familiar sensation with said power. He stared wide-eyed, completely unable to speak as that single invisible pulse was by no means anything more than Magic Power. He glared at the man as he went along, back to the tunnel and towards his comrades.

The scythe-carrying cloak turned as Navice came up. "That sure took long enough."

"My apologies." He said.

"Well, all things considered, he made it quick." The monarch-winged cloaked figure chimed. "A lot quicker than you."

The scythe carrier growled at her.

"You made sure it wasn't much?" Gates asked.

Navice nodded. "Of course. That unleash wasn't even 10%."

The Shinigami cloak smiled, giving his silent approval.

"Ladies and gentlemen, that concludes the matches for Day 1! Now, let's see who ranks where on the board for their ranking!" Lola announced, directing all attention to the board.

 **Fallen Prometheus – 20**

 **Sabertooth – 18**

 **Raven Tail – 11**

 **Fairy Tail – 9**

 **Lamia Scale – 7**

 **Quatro Cerberus - 6**

 **Mermaid Heel – 3**

 **Blue Pegasus – 0**

"And in a surprising twist of events this year, Fallen Prometheus, our newcomers, seized 1st place without even having to try!" Lola added. "What a shocking turn of events!"

"Say what?!" Lector snapped. "How are we not in 1st?!"

"Dumb luck?" Frosch inquired.

"Dumb is right. That last battle was a cheap strike." Orga flexed an arm. "If we get a chance, I'm gonna show them how to really win."

"There's still tomorrow. Keep that in mind." Rogue said quietly.

"He's right." Sting said. "We'll pick up the pace tomorrow. We'll snag that place back ourselves. After all, Sabertooth sinks its fangs into anyone."

Ren sulked miserably. "Well that was a letdown."

Jenny facepalmed. "Man, what a misery."

Hibiki pushed buttons on his archive. "Last place with 0 points is a terrible flaw in our strategy. I'm afraid we'll have to redouble and think this through starting tomorrow."

"Men!" Ichiya posed. "Fret not, gentlemen and lady, for we shall do everything within our power to make sure today's struggles were not in vain. Oh yes, I can smell the parfume of retribution in the air!"

"And that concludes today's event for the Grand Magic Games." Lola said. "We will be seeing you all for Day 2 starting tomorrow, so stay tuned and be sure to stay present for these exciting events."

"Glad to have been here today." Yajima smiled.

As everyone departed, the teams were left to do their own thing. In Craig's case, he looked towards Cana a long ways away. Both shared the same stumped expression that was plastered on their faces. They looked back at Fallen Prometheus, only to realize that once the games were over, they were gone. The uneasy feeling crawling up and down both their spines arose. And for the oddest reason, it felt like it was about to get worse.

* * *

 **Here's the rest of Day 1! I stuffed this into one big chapter – as always. So as you saw, I did originality at its finest, and hinting of where the competition will be drawn towards. If you guys didn't catch the reference to Dark Jungle, it was based off Xiaolin Showdown. I was looking for interesting ways to make all these contests, and I thought watching said show would shed some light on ideas. The reference from the show was the showdown Ropes of Darkness.**

 **Battle wise, I didn't think too hard, but it was really how I could level and match each individual character. Erza against Lyon was the more difficult of the 4 battles because I had to take their strengths into account. Obviously Erza is stronger, but Lyon is also quick-witted. I basically had it like Lyon VS Kagura, only more modernized one might say.**

 **Next chapter may be drawn back for a bit. Reason being is that this week I am going to Florida, so during that time I will be working on sketches and art, and when I get back, I will be getting started on that Bakugan fanfic I have been dying to get going!**

 **Still, let me know what you guys thought and thanks!**


	53. Taking Out The Trash

"And that's another down!" Natsu towered over a defeated Max, the bruise-faced mage groaning as the pumped Dragon Slayer was having a ball inside the tavern. It was the night of Day 1, and Fairy Tail was celebrating their place in the long run with some old-fashioned guild antics. "Alright, who's next?!"

"Man, those guys sure can be noisy." The bartender sweat dropped. The associate beside him looked equally as unnerved as he saw a few damaged materials around.

"How are we going to fix this?"

Cana hiccupped as her face was red. "Come on, what was that out there, today? When did you guys *hic* get so wimpy all of a sudden?" She slurred at Erza, nearly falling over in her drunken stupor.

"You're one to talk. All you did was hold was hold a bottle in your hand and yelled, boozer!" Gajeel retorted.

"*hic* It's called motivation. What? Want me to degrade you out there sometime?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He glared.

Cana hiccupped, chuckling at the teasing.

"Will you just shut up already?" Craig groaned. Clearly he wasn't amused with the shouting Cana pulled today, but he seemed more laid-back about it, literally. With his stomach full of honey roasted ham, anyone would be stuffed. "God, you've been a bigger pissant today than before. Seriously, every syllable was just degrading."

Cana squinted a single ye to him, her stupor turned towards him. "Oh~? Is that so?" She leaned in towards him, smirking. "Now how come you always degrade me? Hmmm~?" From her tone, it was more os amused inquiry than anger, but even though Craig was aware of this, he wasn't giving her special treatment.

He crossed his arms and looked away, shaking his head. "Yeah, why bother." He mumbled.

"Cana is right." Erza admitted. "Although there is a kernel of wisdom in her output, I can't deny that today wasn't really our element. I should've been more prepared against Lyon. He was more intelligent than I gave him credit for."

"Yeah, what was that? Was that a dance or a fight?" Gray smirked, sitting at a table with Juvia. "We could've had a higher score if you hadn't been so weary."

Craig raised his chin towards Craig. "Hey pal, you know those things happen, alright? Can't win them all."

"Coming from you." Elfman said. "You got us 1st place in the preliminary. But the actual competition today set a bar focus to jump for."

Craig wasn't appreciating how he was merely standing up for those who tried. He respected that, and he loathed when people degraded him…sometimes. In the past when he was emotionally unbalanced-ish, it'd lower his self-esteem, but now it didn't bother him because he didn't care about others and their expectations. Still, that doesn't mean he won't let others take shit, even if it was joking.

"Oh lighten up, Cranky." Cana cooed. "We're just teasing."

Craig, however, just rolled his eyes and ignored her. He knew that fact, but he didn't like it regardless.

Natsu rammed his fist into his hand, smirking. "Alright, who's ready for another round?"

"Aye!"

"Man, someone's full of energy." Lucy remarked. She and the others were on stools a ways away, staying away from property damage. He was so dead during the games today, that it was almost unbelievable seeing how he recovered so fast.

"Natsu sure looks psyched, doesn't he?" Wendy said.

"A little too psyched for my liking, but then again, I suppose this is him we're speaking about." Carla sighed.

Gajeel snickered not too far away. "Oh yeah, well what he did today proved that fang face over there can trounce him." He sneered. Craig, even though in earshot, ignored Gajeel's comment and continued to sit in the booth across from his roommate.

"Huh?" Of course can't be said about Natsu. "The heck you say?! I was off guard today! Besides, I got us points today, so shut up!"

"Yeah, but you still sucked out there." Gajeel shouted. "I bet I'd last longer than you!"

"Oh yeah? Wanna prove it, metal-breath?! I'll take you on here and now!"

Pantherlily smirked from afar, seeing a great opportunity. "Looks to me that Gajeel will be taking part of the competition then."

"Really?" Levy questioned. "Gajeel, really?"

Looking over his shoulder, the Iron Dragon smirked. "Huh? Hell yeah, I'm gonna own Salamander that way."

Natsu held up a tight fist. "Just try me, punk!"

"Knock it off, would you?" Laxus sighed. "Besides, if you tussle, we'd be paying the bill, and competitors for tomorrow."

"Save that energy for cheering and fighting tomorrow then." Macao advised.

"Yeah, gotta prove to Sabertooth that we're not gonna fall behind very long." Wakaba said.

Erza squinted her brows. "Sabertooth is for certain." She thought back to the earlier events of the battles, mainly with Sabertooth. Their competitor, Orga, his Magic Power was high, but at the same time it piqued her with that other guild, Fallen Prometheus. They didn't do anything and they still beat the competition. _'That guild troubles me. Are they perhaps hiding something other than possible Magic Power…?'_ She was brought out if her inquiry when a chair flew past her, hitting and breaking against the wall.

"Aw man, I missed!" Natsu grimaced.

"Just try that again, Pinky!" Gray sneered.

"Bring it, ya snowman!" He glared.

Lucy facepalmed. "Aw man…"

"Well there goes our privileges for this tavern." Wendy nervously groaned.

Erza simply looked towards Natsu, smiling at his ever-burning energy.

Craig stayed down, yawning as the nighttime was beckoning sleep. However, it was not so easily responded to. He didn't have luxury to sleep just yet, not with such noise and the smell of alcohol enflaming his nostrils with its harsh aroma.

Cana put a hand to her chin and rested her elbow on the table. "Aw, too tired? Need a nap?" She teased.

A weak smile tugged on his lips before going to a tired frown again. His mind was rather wayward, and no one could blame him per se. Even Cana knew to lighten up, given his history with jokes and the seriousness involved. Still, it wasn't like she didn't care. She was just pushing a few buttons…and she was smart enough not to hit the wrong kinds.

"I'm still amazed at how Craig owned that obstacle course challenge." Warren said.

"Yeah, no kidding. He used that pate like a shield and carried it all the way to the finish. Talk about overachieving." Laki said.

"The guy's already worn himself out battling Gildarts awhile back. How far does he have to take it?"

"Speaking of Gildarts…" Alzack looked around, wondrous of the vacancy of the mentioned. "Where is he?"

"Knowing him, probably off drinking on the streets with other women." Macao laughed.

"Well someone's gonna find him and mistake him for a shag carpet." Wakaba joked. As he joked about and chuckled, he was brushed from the side by a swaying individual who passed him. "Huh? Hey pal, watch it!"

"*hic* My bad." He gurgled. The man stumbled about, finding a familiar face in a booth. He smirked and waddled on over. "Well hey, if it isn't the is herself."

"Huh?" The drunken Cana looked up, seeing a familiar face as of last night. "Hey, I know you."

Craig's eyes widened, his drowsiness shaken completely as he looked up at the familiar drunkard who hit on Cana. Instantly his stomach was backfiring.

The man revealed himself as Bacchus, much to Erza's surprise. "Bacchus?"

"Eh?" He looked over his shoulder, his quizzical stare narrowing on the redhead. "Erza?" He hiccupped. "Well, I'll be damned. Didn't think I'd see you here."

"The same can be said." She retorted in a stern tone.

Stopping the brawl upon Erza speaking, Natsu picked up on a foul scent. "Huh?" He turned away from a shirtless Gray, seeing Erza talking to a stranger. He swiftly headed behind her. "Erza?"

Bacchus turned his head, giving Natsu the quizzical look next. "Huh? Hey, you're that guy from the Dark Jungle…Natsu, right?" He reached out a sloppy hand. "Put it there."

Natsu reached for it, shaking it lightly. He wasn't at all liking this guy, he was getting a bad feeling from just being around him.

"I gotta say, you being in that jungle today made spirits go wild. So Erza." He turned back towards her. "This guy your little playmate?"

Erza nearly floored at Bacchus' testimony. She was caught completely off guard by his declaration that it was making her cheeks red. "E-eh?!"

Bacchus uproariously laughed. "I'm just messin'. Man you're too serious for your own good."

The temperature for Erza dialed down, at least to where she didn't seem too flustered. "A-anyways, Bacchus, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your guild?"

"Maybe, but I thought I'd come in here, try a couple good rinks before getting to a party with the boys. But you know, something just came across me…" He twisted his expression back towards Cana. "Your little friend over here, she's got a good gut if she can handle that much in one sitting."

"You bet! No one can beat Cana at drinking!" Natsu declared. "Right Erza?"

Erza didn't nod, but she did find validness. "Perhaps so."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Macao warned.

"Yeah, her alcohol tolerance is as strong as her daddy!" Wakaba testified.

Bacchus raised a brow. "All the more reason to be fooling." He turned towards Cana, leaning down and smirking. "So little lady…" He slammed a bottle of beer in front of her. "Wanna go a few rounds?"

Craig stayed absolutely quiet the whole time. All he did was just glare at him, watching him carefully. When he saw Bacchus seemingly flirting with Cana, there was a pain in his stomach that he couldn't speak up about. It didn't want to make him throw up, but seeing that smirk on Cana's face as Bacchus offered her it wasn't sitting in his stomach. He hated this feeling, and though he felt it before, as of recently it's been more painful than ever.

The drunk brunette absent-mindedly raised her own glass with a smirk. "Alright, let's get this over with. Been hankering to see what you got since yesterday."

Bacchus raised his own glass. "Same here, hotstuff."

Craig turned his head away, snapping his maw at the air out of disgust.

And so the battle had begun, with Cana and Bacchus having their little drinking contest. Everyone was overwhelmed as Cana and Bacchus were going at it glass after glass. They didn't fail to amaze the others as bottle after bottle was downed, with the liquor, ale, wine, beer, everything was just smelling, and yet no one seemed to mind much. They all stared in disbelief as they continued on.

"Man, Cana's really going at it." Laki said.

Max, having recovered, folded his arms. "Yeah, but that guy's no slouch either."

Natsu turned towards Erza as their competition went on with no end. "Say, Erza?"

"Yes?"

"What did that guy mean by 'playmate'? He meant with tag or hide-an-seek, right?"

Once again, Erza's face turned red with flustered steam fuming.

"Idiot." Gray groaned.

"Huh?" He looked at Gray confusedly then back at Erza, who turned away with embarrassment. The Dragon Slayer wasn't entirely sure, but he shrugged it off and went on his own business.

The battle continued, with Cana's face completely red as she lazily looked at Bacchus as he smirked. The lush smirked, seemingly liking his vulgar drinking style. Sip after sip, their wills and tolerance was siphoned, and even after what felt like minutes on end, there was a certain point where Craig stopped looking from the reflection in the glass window and instead glanced over his shoulder to watch Cana and Bacchus go at it. He still kept his annoyed look on his face, but he still kept his leer set on the brawl.

Finally, after what felt like forever, both Cana and Bacchus were ready to fall over. Both looked at other, with Cana shivering a little.

Bacchus chuckled. "Gotta say, girly, I like your spirits."

"You got a pretty big gut your*hic*self…but I'm not…done…" She swayed and wobbled in her seat, reaching for one more glass. However, everything for her was going black, and she blinked constantly.

"*Hic* W'uh-oh! Looks like someone could use a hand." Bacchus cooed.

Barely finding strength, Cana held onto the table as best as she could. Unfortunately her best wasn't enough. With one more hiccupped, the lush finally had all the barrels possible and fell back. The female warrior of alcohol finally met her match, thudding onto her back with a stupor smile and spirals for eyes. Bacchus took her glass she wasn't able to finish and drank from it, laughing uproariously.

"Looks like I won~!" He chirped.

Craig looked at the fallen Cana, his eyes slightly widened upon seeing her down. His annoyed expression softened to a more curious look, but also of disappointment. He pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head weakly.

The whole guild was completely dumbfounded to say the least. "No way…" They grimaced.

"Cana…lost?!" Lisanna gasped.

"Well this certainly wasn't expected." Kinana frowned.

"Did Cana really just lose a drinking contest?" Lucy gasped. "That's crazy!"

Natsu and Gray were at a complete loss for words as both gaped their mouths. They had nothing to say about Cana's challenger being crowned the king.

Erza sighed. "Bacchus really has gotten stronger it seems."

Romeo overlooked the defeated Cana, seeing the spirals over her eyes. "Hey, is she okay?"

Cana moaned in her unconsciousness. She had a stupid smile on her face as it was beating red. She was so distraught and out of it that Bacchus hovered over her, and she wasn't even able to do anything about it.

He reached down for her bra, which covered her huge, ample cleavage. "*hic* I'll just be taking my prize and-!" Before he even got within an inch of his "trophy", a swift pair of jaws lunged from the side, getting Bacchus to recoil before they snapped in midair. The sharp fangs made a loud sound that surprised the guild watching, and Bacchus nearly fell backwards, but caught himself despite the slight stumble. "Heh?"

Looking down with curiosity, he was looking at Craig, who was hovering over the defeated Cana. He stayed low over her chest and glared up at Bacchus, a low growl escaping his throat. He looked no less than a feral animal ready to pounce. His jaws opened, allowing Bacchus to get a good look at his many rows of teeth.

"Whoa, buddy. Whatcha doing, huh?" He leaned in, giving a darker smirk. "Hey, just saying-!"

Craig violently snapped his jaws close to his face, forcing Bacchus to recoil again. The drunkard looked down with shock as Craig kept his maw closed, but his glare narrowed as he looked at Bacchus with a threatening warning, albeit in silence.

"Whoa, what's your problem?" Bacchus asked. "Fine, have it your way." He slowly backed off, a hiccup escaping his throat again. "Just messing around." He chuckled. "But boy, you sure as hell got a good set of chompers there, huh Craig? I wouldn't be surprised if we end up sharing a couple blows, right?"

Craig didn't reply. He just watched as Bacchus continued to wobble away. He remained covered over Cana as everyone was completely quiet over Craig wanting to bite Bacchus' hand off there.

The drunkard nonchalantly took off out the open door with a hiccup. "Oh well, tell that hot bombshell you're babying that she owes me a beer with her bra! Catch ya later, Fairy Tail!" He waved off, heading off into the streets to get to his guild's dorms and party. The Fairy Tail guild was left in shock while Craig snorted with a frown at the open door.

"Man, the heck was that guy about?" Gray questioned.

"The nerve of that guy." Droy huffed.

"Well he did down more booze than we've seen before." Jet reasoned.

Natsu clenched a fist, which began to flicker in embers. "The hell that jerk was, I'm gonna make him pay." He turned towards Erza, who was sighing in relief that he was gone. "Erza, did you know that guy?"

Erza, hearing Natsu's inquiry, turned towards him. "I'm afraid so. That was an S-Class Mage who's from Quatro Cerberus. His name is Bacchus Groh, who is a master in the original Drunken Chop-Hanging Palm technique."

"Wait…so that guy fights drunk?" Lucy gasped.

"Yes. Although between us, there was never a clear winner in the past."

"So you're saying he's as string as you?" Levy piqued.

"Dream on!" Natsu denied. "I bet that guy can't last two seconds with Erza now!"

"Not even." Max said. "Still, we should be careful…he did a number on Cana tonight. Didn't peg him to go for her-!"

Craig craned up at him, roaring up at the startled Max.

"Okay, sorry! Sorry!" He apologized.

Craig huffed again in annoyance and looked down at Cana. When he looked at her, he could easily see that she was out of it. There wasn't a chance she was going to be getting up anytime soon. He ignored the stares he got from everyone and gently knelt to get her on his back. Gingerly, he arose and looked left and right, looking if anything was out of place. He looked at his table, seeing a few unpaid meals that were eaten earlier. Out of his honesty, he reached into his pocket and laid a good amount of Jewel on the table before adjusting Cana on his back. She stayed snug as Craig remained hunched over like a dinosaur and trudged out of the tavern.

"Uh, Craig?" Mirajane's inquiry was met with Craig completely ignoring her, carrying Cana out of the tavern.

Natsu raised a brow. "Wonder what that was about?"

Gray facepalmed. "Oh geez."

* * *

The door to the inn opened, and Craig trudged on in. He walked past the couch and lacrima-vision, heading for the nearest bed. Being very careful, Craig turned around and quietly leaned back, allowing Cana to fall onto the soft, fluffy mattress. She laid on the sheets, still unconscious but alive nonetheless. He turned around and took one more look at her, frowning at her ample form.

"Man, just look at you." He muttered weakly. "You're a mess, and a big pain in the butt." He sighed once more, his head and glare turning away as he thought back to Bacchus. He was a man of principle, and even he was never _that_ low in making use of vulnerable. He had morals, and only accidents happen. When he thought of Bacchus reaching for her bra earlier and him snapping out of protective instincts, his stomach churned again.

Unwilling to tolerate the feeling any longer, Craig dismissed it all and moved around Cana, slumping on his stomach and his head facing her. He laid on the very edge of the bed, staying a ways away with his head on the pillow as he frowned. At the same time he drifted to slumber, Cana turned in her sleep, her face facing Craig's. At that moment, an impish grin came across her stupor expression.

* * *

In an unknown location in Crocus, it was all dark, and many dogs and cats were heard barking in the howling of bustling Crocus. Even at night it was all hysterical with nonstop parties an many men dragging women around and vice versa.

Seeing a classy woman laugh as her man carried her luggage, a dark cloaked figure in the alley huffed and turned away. "What a bother." She sighed.

"Let it go." The scythe-carrier exasperated. "Why do you even bother toying with subjects anyways? They're just ugly rats you need to just kill off."

The cloaked woman with monarch wings didn't show any interest, and she instead stayed quiet and huffed again.

"We understand your plight. However, you must keep your priorities in check." Gates advised. "We must not have our powers seep out as of yet."

"I know." She sighed. "It's just not easy, really. Where's the loyal men who follow the prettiest?"

"Now come on, everyone. Don't be so problematic." Shinigami said, standing in the midst of the group. "Why don't we all just take a moment and take a deep breath, shall we?"

Scythe narrowed his eyes. "Tch, easy for you to say. We found 'him', and here we are just stooping around like scavengers waiting for a fresh meal to die."

"This waiting is rather boring, I admit." Monarch said.

"We need to keep it this way, at least for now." Gates advised. "Our Magic Power cannot be revealed. If we go after him this way, there won't be anything less than carnage and other wizards who'll just get in our way. It's best we leave the commotion to handle itself and wait until the smoke clears."

"Precisely." Shinigami smiled. "Just wait and blend in, alright? That shouldn't be so hard, right? Let's just play these games and have some fun."

The group fell silent as they bide their time nicely, shrouded in the darkness with a certain man in their mindset…

* * *

The mattress was very soft, so was the pillow. Both materials were the fluffy clouds that Craig slept on the whole night. His overall body was tired, and he wasn't feeling like doing anything. His head faced Cana while he laid on his stomach on a pillow. As he slept, the black that was his empty yet clear mind began to wane again.

His eyes opened up, his shock evident as he was found in the plateau once more, much to his own surprise. He looked around, turning left and right and very slowly stepped around, the fog clearing briefly to the sound if a meek screech. Recognizing it, Craig whipped around to see the mist fade to Batto-Ba, with someone sitting cross-legged on a flat rock beneath.

Seeing the elderly man, Craig just stood there, surprised to be drawn back to the spiritual journey.

"Craig. It's been some time, hasn't it?" Sama said.

Craig gave him a twisted expression. "If you count only a day and a half, then sure." He mused. "By you know something? You think it would really benefit both of us if you, oh…I don't know…give me a freaking heads up!"

The elderly man winked. "Where the fun be in that?"

Craig sulked over and shook his head. "Why do I even bother?"

Sama put his hands on his knees, giving Craig a serious frown. "At any rate, I have summoned you here in search of what you have achieved. Tell me, what is it that you managed?"

Craig raised a brow, folding his arms. "Well, I blew up today. How's that?"

Sama chuckled as his head shook. "Okay, I see how it is." His wyvern snorted, his breath hitching in its own chuckle.

Craig got up and went over towards the nearby pond, being sure to watch his step and stay on track. "Well I tried collecting some chi otherwise. My body feels pretty light that it's like I'm a ghost…again."

"So you're meditating and envisioning a clear mindset?"

"I got that down, at least to what it looks like." He sneered as he bent down, hands holding him up as he bent for the water. He began to drink, taking massive gulp after gulp.

The sensei closed his eyes, his hands holding beneath the sleeves. He nodded in understanding, but at the same time it was bewildering knowing the progress Craig's made in such a short time. Of course Craig added something that even he never saw coming. It threw them all for a loop, even the wyvern, once Craig finished his fill.

"…also, there's something I saw."

"Oh? What might that be?"

"In between the chi rifts…I saw a red eye."

The statement made Sama and Batto-Ba turn towards him, both shocked by the development. Sama slowly got up. "What did you say?" He scrutinized as he drew towards Craig.

Craig looked down, rather confused-like. "I don't think it's supposed to be like that, right? It was a bloody red with a black slit. For a brief moment, I thought it was part of a-!" He stopped dead in sentence when Sama put his hands on his shoulders, giving Craig a glare that scared even the likes of him. He looked at his sensei, very much freaked out.

"Tell me, was this being you saw black?" From the tone of his voice, it was too ominous for Craig's liking.

He caught on, and Craig knew to be careful with how he worded it next. "…more or less."

Sama turned around, pacing back to his wyvern. "That dragon. So he's been watching this whole time?" He muttered.

"Uh, mind filling me in over here?" Craig questioned.

Sama turned towards him, giving him a serious look. "Craig, listen to me. You're progressing rapidly, but I think your deepening of chi was dug you into something that could bring you to Primal Force."

Craig raised a brow, his own spine crawling. "…that dragon? You know something about it, right?"

"I am afraid I don't have much time to explain, so here it is. I think you met Slayos, or what connection was made when you dug into the rift of all chi. That is what's known as a Gemmed-Beast. A Gemmed-Beast is one of the most sacred and ancient entities that were incarcerated when all life on the planet was still evolving."

"So…I met someone who's almost a billion years old?"

"More like his prowess. Chi is essentially what drives them. Before magic was imprinted in Erath Land, when the land was still flaring with so much energy. This was chi itself, or rather pre-history kind of magic. Magic is evolved from chi itself, which is embedded into the Ethernano. These nanos evolved from the once and most powerful adaptation called Primordial Essence. It's basically the compounds that make up the raw concentration of magic now, but essentially it's what you and those trained to master chi are capable of seeing and manipulating."

Craig tried to take in all that was being said. He pondered deeply as he thought of the lightning he manipulated; the Crash Magic he sent back at Gildarts; those chi blades and that attack that obliterated the Tahungadon. It all flowed into his mind like a raging beast, yet he tussled with it like it was nothing. It was making sense, but it was minute after minute that he had to realize it.

"And Craig." Sama continued. "If your body is adapting to so much chi that it's subconscious, and if it enables you to see a Gemmed-Beast…then you're closer to remastering Primal Force."

"Primal Force…" Craig narrowed his eyes, thinking hard of the name.

"It is the final phase of chi. The ultimate form of chi. It is all the chi within your collected atmosphere. It is the necromancer of energy that makes up all living matter and ethernano. It is the most powerful element that also does wonders to the human body…but what worries me at this time is how it looks like Slayos is linked to you still."

Craig raised a brow, looking piqued at his inquiry. "Wait, 'still'?"

"He's a stubborn and modest dragon, but who would've thought he'd still have a liking towards you, even after your memory loss."

Craig didn't say anything, but instead kept pondering about that eye. The more he thought f Slayos, the more he felt confined to the prospect of feeling that power he felt for a split second. It was limitless. It was like all the knowledge and experience he felt and was a quick whiff. But unfortunately even he knew it was best to let nature takes its course.

"Well I guess I can't exactly rush these sorts of things then, huh?"

Sama shook his head. "No, I wouldn't. Just take a nice and steady pace, and just keep an eye out for if you feel that way again. I'm sure Slayos would like to peek about if you dig deep."

Craig shrugged. "Hey, I got wisdom from a god, who was incarcerated in the body of a toy horse. I took advice from a rotting pineapple, and I stopped worldwide catastrophes with the help of robots who risked themselves for all our sakes. I think I know crazy and bold when I see and feel it."

Sama didn't argue with Craig, nor could he. Though he questioned the toy horse and pineapple, he chose to dismiss it and see where Craig went with all this. "Very well. Until next time."

With time up, Sama sat down, closing his eyes and everything turned white around Craig. The fog was rolling back in, and within it, Batto-Ba and Sama alike vanished. Everything for Craig thus went to black, his eyes opening to the real world, where the sun was beginning to break into the room's curtains.

He blinked, his groggy eyes prodding open as he sat up. He stared ahead, facing the counter and the lacrima for a big screen. He stayed silent as Cana was still out like a light beside him, his thoughts drained far from her and adverted to the possibilities of what his sensei said.

He hunched over, taking a long breath as he ran his hands through his skin. "Primal Force…" It sounded powerful, but even he knew such power came with consequences, right? The more he thought of it, the more his head hurt. _'God, why must everything be so rough for me? This is going to take a lot of thinking to understand.'_

* * *

"Welcome everyone, to today being Day 2 of the Grand Magic Games!" Lola announced, his audience giving off massive applause for him. "We were last scene in Day 1 as of yesterday, and boy was that a show, am I right? But now let's get this show on the road once again with the eight teams set and ready to take that 1st place spot!"

"I'm sure we'll be seeing some competition all fired up after yesterday." Yajima smiled.

"That we will, Mr. Yajima. That we will indeed. Now, following with the events of Day 1, we have our eight teams in what shall be them hurdling into the next leg of the race for first place, which is owned currently by the surprising newcomers, Fallen Prometheus. Sabertooth will be sure to not let up this time around, that we can be sure of." Lola looked down at the papers in front of him. "Now, with the openings over with, let's get this train rolling, folks!"

Natsu grimaced as he hunched over the railing. "Ugh, did he have to say train?"

Gajeel turned away, walking down towards the tunnel. "Well it better not be, because I'm not putting us down in the dumps today. We have a score to settle with Sabertooth and that guild on top." He marched on downwards, leaving the others to look on as he made way down towards the dirt.

"Go, Gajeel!" Levy cheered.

Pantherlily nodded at the choice. "This'll be the perfect opportunity to prove Gajeel's strength to the world."

"Well he better not let us down, because there's a lot riding on this for us." Macao responded.

"Well you could support him at least, Dad." Romeo advised.

Rogue frowned as he saw Fairy Tail's pick. "If it's all the same, I would like to partake today."

"You now?" Sting smirked. "That's pretty bold. Wanna show off for us?"

"Don't flatter yourself." Rogue walked off, leaving his guildmates to watch carefully.

"Go, Rogue! Yay!" Frosch cheered.

"Yuka! Better not get a low score or I'll spin ya!" Obaba threatened.

"I'll…do my best." Yuka nervously walked on, leaving snickering guildmates left in the stands.

"Obra, go." Alexei ordered. He watched as the straight-faced blue figure walked ahead of them, the little black animal-like creature popping back into the coat for no one to see.

"Meow! Let me go up this time, okay guys?" Millianna insisted. She cheerfully pranced along towards the arena, meowing all the while.

"Do your best out there, Millianna." Risley cheered.

Kagura showed no emotional worries nor concerns for the matter. "She'll have to keep her guard up this time around."

"Wild!" Semmes of Quatro Cerberus stepped up, fists clutched and howling as his guildmates roared from behind.

From Fallen Prometheus, they all silently looked at one another, daring the other to get going. Surely enough, the one to step up was Monarch, huffing out.

"Fine, guess I'll have to do everything myself." She playfully exasperated as she walked from her group towards the arena.

"Men. This is it, gents. This shall be the comeback we have been looking for!" Ichiya declared, face profusely sparkling. "Now, shall one of us partake in this quest for triumph?"

The Trimens all looked at one another with knowing smiles. However, when it came down to it, they were cut off by a blonde stepping up with a happy smile on her face.

"Sorry boys, but mind if I get some playtime?" The blonde was none other than Jenny, who had a hand to her wide hip. "That is, if no one is against it."

Ren raised a brow. "Are you sure about this, Jenny?"

"Of course I'm sure. I have a feeling we'll get that first place this time. Count on it."

Ichiya nodded. "Very well, then go off and sparkle in triumph!"

All the competitors from the guilds were set in the middle of the arena, where Lola began his evaluation. "And it looks like the guilds have selected their competitors for today's contest. For Fallen Prometheus, we have Monarch. For the top guild having turned underdogs, we have our fellow half of the Twin Dragons, Rogue! For Raven Tail, the mysterious Obra, along with Semmes of Quatro Cerberus. For Fairy Tail, we have Gajeel, another fellow Dragon Slayer! And to accommodate those who are making up for yesterday's turn of events, we have Millianna of Mermaid Heel clawing her way to the top, with Yuka of Lamia Scale. And for Blue Pegasus, we was the lustrous Jenny Realight stepping up!"

The crowd clapped and cheered, and Jenny waved to them with big smiles. The other competitors didn't bother to respond to them.

"So what are your thoughts for this group, Mr. Yajima? I'm sure having Sabertooth and Fairy Tail's two Dragon Slayers in play are going to lead to interesting quarrels, wouldn't you say?" Lola commented.

"Hmmm, well, Rogue is a contender, but I wouldn't count Gajeel out yet. Even if one is a Third Generation and the other is First Generation, I wouldn't count my chickens before they hatch just yet."

"This is going to be very crucial for Gajeel. He'll have to stay on guard the whole way." Erza said.

"Yeah, especially with Raven Tail breathing down our necks." Laxus shot a look at Alexei, but it was hard to tell if he was in fact looking back at him.

Within Fairy Tail's group in the stands, everyone was looking ready for some action. Although some were more pressed about other matters.

"Say, has anybody seen Gildarts?" Romeo asked. "He's been gone since last night."

"Don't worry. Laki found him outside a bar late last night. It looked like he really did a number on himself." Macao didn't necessarily go into depth regarding how Laki described Gildarts. Apparently him swooning with a few women even outside the bar while drunk was rather clumsy thinking. Of course that same bar also had a few good walls broken for reasons unknown.

The master hunched over, eyes shadowed with grimacing features. "We're gonna need a fortune to fix this."

"Speaking of drunk…" Mirajane turned towards Cana, who was laying back in her seat. "How are you feeling, Cana?"

"As well as ever…I guess." She was a little confused on the matter at hand. She couldn't remember all that much, but if Craig being up and about and coming back to the room with breakfast meant anything, it meant something went up.

"Guess she was too drunk to remember the match then, right?" Lisanna whispered to Levy.

"I wouldn't think so. This is Cana. I'm sure she'll remember." She responded. "Eventually."

Cana grumbled in her seat, having her purse and a few flasks of alcohol stashed inside. She grumbled meekly as the events of last night were still lingering about. All she remembered was drinking a lot with Bacchus and everything getting dizzy. When she asked Craig about it, all he said was "Nothing that didn't kill your gut", or something like that. Of course his follow up afterwards was something that really bothered her; more than her libido.

" _Well for all our sakes that's over with, but you should watch yourself. I know I sure as hell have been too much."_

Craig slouched against the wall of the area where his team lied. He stayed quiet the entire morning, not able to speak a word. With taking care of Cana all morning and making sure she was at least able-bodied, he didn't have the luxury of quelling the art of chi. He had to at least be weary of many benefactors today, that included watching out for the competition today. He paid close attention, watching as Mato made his way into the center.

"Alrighty, let's get this next contest started, shall we?" Mato snapped his fingers, and in a flash the whole arena began to light up. The ground beneath the competitors flashed, and then suddenly all around, massive hills and valleys of what looked like metal and material. It all stockpiled into large bases that littered even the ground, leaving small trails and ground to trek in.

Above everyone's head, a small floating square was present. On top of it was a hook. A stairway arching and turning at one corner of the junkyard lead towards the sky, connecting to the island. They all looked surprised nonetheless, yet Mato didn't give them any levity.

"Let's get the rules established for this game." He said. "The game is called Picket Pocket!"

"Allow us to explain the rules." Lola announced for all to hear. "In this contest, the contestants are to find one item in the yard, specifically a locket. There are eight lockets total, with each guild bearing their own locket with their mark on it. The goal is to find your own locket and carry it all the way to the top of the stairs and place it on the hook. The first team to find their locket and get to the top will earn 10 points."

Mato showed a random locket, which had his pumpkin insignia on it. "Right-O! But be careful, because there can be fakes, so don't mistake your locket for anything that looks like this, okay? Because then you'll be seeing me in your sleep."

"That's gonna give me nightmares." Yuka groaned.

"But what if we find another team's locket then?" Jenny asked.

"Oh! Good question! There's no rules saying you can't try to steal the other's locket. If you find another team's locket, you can try and steal it back, but I wouldn't advise carrying the other team's locket up by mistake, pumpkins" He insinuated with a nervous laughter.

"So if we take another team's locket up by mistake, we'll be scoring for them instead. That means this is a treasure hunt where you need to scavenge and keep away at the same time." Rogue evaluated.

"Exactly! This whole yard is full of worn down parts from scrap metal and engineered throw away. Be careful maneuvering because parts of it can be very heavy."

Gajeel raised a brow at the comment. This piqued him as an Iron Dragon Slayer; of course Jenny also showed a smirk of her own.

Mato raised his hand high. "Now, competitors, take your marks…get set…" He swiped down in a chop. "And search!"

Immediately, the eight competitors diverged, all of them separating into parts unknown in the massive junkyard. The crowd cheered as they witnessed the guilds beginning to look.

"And the contest is underway, ladies and gentlemen!" Lola announced.

Gajeel took off to the nearest mound, his eyes showing hostility. "Alright, gotta find my locket. Now if I were a locket, where would I be buried…?" He stopped in his tracks, looking up at a humungous mound of metal and scrap heaps. The look on his face brightened to a smirk. "Heh."

Millianna bent over, searching through a fellow heap of scrap metal. "Oh shiny locket~, where you~?" She chimed. She scavenged and clawed through the many materials that were blended into the surroundings, trying to find her own locket. "I know you're here somewhere."

In the shadows of a mound, Rogue stayed quiet as he kept a subtle eye out for the locket. He glared left and right, staying sharp for anything small with a chain. When he didn't see any in that category, he moved on.

"C'mon, Rogue! Search harder!" Lector shouted.

"You can do it, Rogue!" Frosch cheered.

The Shadow Dragon Slayer moved on, staying cautious of the other competitors scrounging about. _'I'll have to stay in the game to win this round. I'll need to be sharp and fast about my locket. If I find a fake or another competitor's, the they'll come after me. I'll need to lay low until mine is found.'_ With that notion, Rogue vanished into shadows, vanishing from the screen itself.

Elsewhere in the arena, Yuka was looking around a mound, when he moved a thin layer of metallic scraps, he found something that looked like a locket. A smile cast upon his face as he picked up the chain. "Aha! Here's one-!"

"WILD~!" Semmes went spinning rapidly like a top, violently twirling into a shocked Yuka.

"What the?!" Before he had the chance, Yuka moved out of the way, the locket spinning right into Semmes' grasps.

Semmes laughed as he found a locket. "Aha~! I found a locket! Thanks for digging this u…" He looked down, seeing the symbol it represented. It was far from what he had in mind, for instead it held a pumpkin head. His face showed gaping shock, while Yuka snickered from behind.

"Ah, even in his blunder, he managed to create a bigger one for his foe." Jura commented.

"That wasn't too bad for Yuka's sake, but he still needs to try a lot harder if he's to get anywhere." Lyon commented.

Monarch was lazily looking about, but she only passed mound after mound. She turned her head beneath her dark hood and cloak, making sure to keep herself and her monarch wings classified. Unlike the other competitors, she was far from into it. She wasn't looking at all interested.

"And our competitors are already ploughing from heap to heap in this competition for today!" Lola commented. "Many are already on the search for others and their lockets. While others are looking to find the right opportunity to pounce and hide."

"Ugh, what a bother. I'm not sullying these fingers in such meaningless garbage." Monarch huffed.

Jenny looked around, giving her hips an extra swing to them. She sassily looked all around, her smirk still fixed on her face as she looked from mound to mound. All the while, she had a smirk as she looked at many scraped machinery pieces, her own shock too good to be true.

"Obra was moving around, shifting as his stubby hands moved meekly through heap and heap. It wasn't helping, but as the unknown mage looked around, he noticed that many others were getting fake lockets found. They all were getting diligently within each mound, while searching for others.

The Raven Tail Mage turned towards Alexei, who nodded at him. With a nod back, Obra turned away and backed into the scrap heap he was looking in. His head tilted down, concealing his eyes. From the coat, the small black animal from before jumped out, snickering before it ran into a heap of its own, diving like a mole.

Millianna was getting frustrated as she was scavenging, but all the light refracted off the many materials, making everything look shiny. "Gnnngh…man, this isn't working like this." She looked higher, staring at a higher point towards the mound. "Maybe I should look higher. Yeah!"

A magic seal appeared before her, aiming at the heap's head.

" **Nekosoku Tube!** "

A tube of orange went spiraling up towards the massive heap, which began to divide into two. The two tubes acted like rope that wrapped clockwise and counterclockwise. Millianna latched on, making sure to keep her grip as tight as possible. "Meow! Alright, here we go!"

As Yuka was looking around for his locket, he groaned as he was finding very little luck. "No, not there…" He turned towards Millianna, who he noticed was climbing the mound far away. "Hm? What is she doing?"

"And it looks like Millianna just found an advantage-point!" Lola announced.

"Mhm! Looks like she's going to get to higher ground to search for her locket now." Yajima remarked.

"Go, Millianna!" Arana cheered. "You can do it!"

"She's really getting innovative now." Beth remarked.

Millianna continued to ascend, making sure to keep solid ground. However, her foothold was being unfair, and she was by far keeping herself steady. "W-whoa." She wobbled a little from the instability. "Easy now, no need to rush things, right…?"

As she climbed, however, a shadow began to linger near the heap. It was moving rather swiftly like a snake. The shadow was unnoticed by Millianna, who continued to focus on climbing. It was only when the shadow expanded and prolonged into a spear and shot was when the cat-woman realized her trouble. "Huh?!" To her explicit horror, the two tubes were completely severed by the fast-moving projectile. "AH~!" Millianna began falling, her luck unsound by the tubes snapping causing a recoil in the mound.

"Oof!" Millianna thudded on her back, groaning as she fell about twenty feet without much leverage. "Owww…" As she laid barely conscious, the heap above her was starting to wobble. "Huh…?"

CRACK!

The heap began to fall into an avalanche, one that cast a shadow over a shocked Millianna. The feline girl went wide-eyed when she noticed craps coming down onto her. She hurriedly mad a mad dash for safety, while barely escaping the raining doom of dead and broken machinery. She barely made it out and fell on her side, groaning as she was surrounded in scraps.

"That was close! Is she alright?" Beth asked.

"Oww…man, why does this task involve such…!" As she arose, she noticed something shiny and golden beside her, laying on top of a dead box. "Meow?" She closed in, realizing that it was small and had a chain. She picked it up, turning the locket around to reveal Mermaid Heel's insignia in red. Instantly there were sparkles in her eyes.

"Alright!" She squealed in joy, with audience cheering.

"And Millianna has found her guild's locket!" Lola announced. "Now all she's gotta do is race to the stairs and up!"

"No problem! First place, here I co-AH!" Millianna was suddenly pushed from the side by a massive spinning projectile. It went spinning like a top, seizing her locket in the process.

"WILD~!" Semmes shouted as he spun with Mermaid Heel's locket.

"OH! Tough luck. And Semmes of Quatro Cerberus is looking to slow down Millianna's chances!" Lola announced.

Catching her balance, Millianna looked and saw Semmes spinning away. "Hey! No fair! Give that back!" She went chasing him, hurrying with swiftness. "Wait until I get my hands on you!"

Rogue's shadow coursed throughout the area, searching quietly with no one suspecting him. _'Looks like that backfired…'_

CHOMP!

"Huh?" Rogue looked down, hearing the insidious crackling and churning of metal. "What in the…?"

Metal after metal pieces that were consisting of iron were being gripped on by harsh hands. Load after load was thrown into the chomping maw of Gajeel, who was eating his fill and continuing his search.

His guild looked shocked, but in a good way. "That a boy, Gajeel! Show them!" Makarov vigorously cheered.

"Is he…eating while searching?" Wendy questioned.

"This is no time for a snack! You're supposed to be looking for the locket, dummy!" Carla scolded.

Pantherlily looked at the screen, his eyes wide with shock. "No, I think he's trying something else. Look!"

Gajeel continued to chow down like there was no tomorrow. He munched and chewed with ease, taking in one piece after another. With each piece meant one less material in the mound. At some point, he pulled out another piece of metal, and as that happened, a locket dislodged itself from the pile, falling to reveal Fallen Prometheus' symbol.

"Aw crap. Wrong pile." He tossed the locket aside and went dashing for another one nearby. Instantly he pounced and went right for the buffet once more.

"And it looks like Gajeel's getting innovative, too!" Lola announced. "It looks like being an Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel is making use of his element here. He's eating his way to his locket it seems."

"He's mowing down until nothing's left." Yajima speculated.

"Go, Gajeel!" Levy cheered.

"Aye! You can do it! Eat faster!" Happy shouted.

"Let's just hope for all our sakes that he doesn't get heartburn." Cana joked. "C'mon you lug! Get moving!"

As Gajeel was eating his way, his iron jaws were scraping away piece after piece. Millianna continued chasing Semmes, and Rogue kept silently searching for his locket. Others like Monarch was walking about idly, while Obra was…

"Huh?" Lola leaned in, the screen showing Obra slouched against the pile he was searching in. "Uh, folks…is this naptime?"

"It looks to me that Obra is…sleeping?" Yajima inquired.

"I wonder if he's even trying out there. Well let's see what pops up for him as we see the other competitors!"

As the attention drew away from Obra's costume, the metal underneath shifted, revealing the small black animal from before. In its hand was the Raven Tail locket with the black insignia on it. The cheeky animal stayed behind the costume to conceal it, and stashed it into the costume. The animal then heard the sound of chomping nearby, catching it in a most amusing mood.

The animal turned to see Gajeel nearby, a Fairy Tail member. As he watched him eat, a malicious smirk crossed its face. It snickered, silently withdrawing into the heap once more.

As Millianna chased Semmes some more, she passed Jenny, who was looking mildly amused. She smirked as she watched the catfight and the constant searching. She turned towards a pile, seeing a locket sticking out. Unfortunately it wasn't hers, but a casual Mato locket. Her own frustration began to boil.

"Okay." She huffed. "Time to step up my game." She placed a hand on the side of the machinery pile beside her, and her body began to glow brightly, as did the mounds of dead mechanisms. The machinery was all sparkling and computing, making loud noises to where the attention was drawing towards Jenny.

"What?" Rogue wondered.

"Oh my goodness, ladies and gentlemen, I think we are witnessing Jenny finally making her move!" Lola announced. "It looks like Jenny is using her magic!"

"About time she stopped fooling." Ren smiled.

"Yeah, these chumps didn't realize that Jenny had this contest in the bag all along." Eve said. "Because when there's machinery, there's a need for her Take-Over."

When the glow faded, it revealed some of the machine parts that were within the mound she touched had been copied, but they were all welded and molded into what looked like metallic armor with machinery edged. Wired acted like a brace holding the front and back of her breastplate, and gauntlets with wiring and screen were on it. She also sported a large pair of metallic angel wings that her body absorbed and molded. She smirked, looking rather sexy in her little form change.

The audience went nuts over the popular Jenny Realight taking the stage, while the competing guilds were less than enthusiastic.

"Well isn't that new." Shinigami mused.

"Oh my, looks like Jenny is getting serious out there." Mirajane spoke of her friend/rival pinup model.

"Is that a Take Over?" Lisanna gasped.

"That's manly!" Elfman exclaimed.

"It looks like Jenny's Take Over: Machina Soul Magic has just risen u. This is Jenny's playground, and her rules are as they go now!" Lola exclaimed.

Jenny raised her right gauntlet, in which a holographic screen with a scanner. "Now, let's process what I _want_ to find, shall we?" The brain scanner in the gauntlet's wiring registered to the scanner, and the screen changed to a bright blue, turning everything that wasn't a locket into a faded black. In her monitor, the radar went left and right. As she turned about, she was picking up images of lockets inside the mounds and heaps, and as she turned just enough, the scanner zoomed in a few mounds over, getting a reading her locket.

"Now we're talking." Her metallic wings flapped, and she went sailing off for her locket.

Gajeel continued to chomp, making sure to keep his pace. "Heh?" He felt a shadow over his head, and looked up to find a machine-wearing, flying Jenny sailing overhead. "What the?! When did the little princess learn how to fly?! Crap, I gotta move it!" He instantly resumed his chomping. He continued eating at a rapid degree, putting in piece after piece.

When his hand reached for another metal material, he moved it and saw something golden beneath. He looked at it and saw that it had Fairy Tail's symbol on it. "Alright, about time!" He reached for the locket, but he was cut short when something shifted beneath the metal and scraps on his left. "Huh…?"

Something unknown crawled up with beady eyes, seeing a confused Gajeel in its sights. The small animal suddenly pounced from the small opening, surprising Gajeel as everything then turned to black.

Jenny sailed for her locket in the distance. She hurried over as many were continuing to scavenge. Down below, Yuka had found another locket, but it belonged to Sabertooth, much to his dismay. The model sailed overhead and reached her designated mound, in which the locket was just a weak layer below the top.

"I don't think so." Suddenly a shadow came after her, the head appearing to be Rogue.

"And Rogue is looking to come off as an interception! Here he comes drawn towards the locket!" Lola announced.

"He's moving fast." Orga commented.

"He must be surprised if not desperate, wouldn't you agree?" Rufus inspected.

"Go, Rogue!" Frosch cheered.

Jenny saw the interception incoming, and Rogue was looking rather serious. Jenny knew that if it were a battle, she wouldn't be able to win. However, that didn't mean she wasn't a quick thinker. She knew how to get out of a jam, and it was her best trait.

' _If I can just get into arm's reach, I should take the locket away in time!'_ Rogue closed in, reaching his arm from the shadowy mist in the air. "Gotcha!"

"Not so fast, dragon boy!" Jenny chimed. She pressed a button on her gauntlet, getting a monitor up. "Get a load of this!"

Within arm's length, Rogue was so close, but Jenny's gauntlet showed the monitor to Rogue's face. He looked at the monitor since it had a brighter color, However, what he saw was Jenny on the screen, completely dressed in a light purple bikini was held up her assets and chest very well. She held a pose that was on the beach, a sight that put the brakes on Rogue's advances.

"What the-?!" His thoughts completely distraught by his cheeks showing uneasiness. He completely passed the locket and Jenny, sailing right for the mound nearby. "WAH!" He crashed into the head on the mound, making scraps fall. His face and body was planted in the heap, warped with dizziness.

Lola whistled, as did the whole peanut gallery. "Ho~ly mama! Now that's what I call a distraction!"

"Boy what a lucky young man." Yajima blushed.

"Uh, okay…was that last week's Sorcerer's Weekly by the way? Anyone?"

Natsu nearly floored. "EH?!"

Erza didn't looked fazed. "A last second display of cunning. Not bad."

Cana laughed aloud. "Man, that was just sad!" She uproariously exclaimed.

Craig just raised a brow, but otherwise offered no input. His frown was still there, though.

Sting facepalmed. "Aw crud."

"Hey, that skimpy model just cheated! Right?!" Lector pointed out.

"No, looks fair." Frosch pointed out. "Rogue's okay, right?"

"He won't be if Master Jiemma sees this." Sting groaned.

In a daze, Rogue shook his head, trying to get up. "Oh man, what…what that that?"

"So sorry, but I hope you enjoyed the eye candy." A voice called from behind. Rogue recognized the voice from behind, revealing it to be Jenny as she was in midair, holding her Blue Pegasus locket in her left grip. She smirked down at Rogue, seeing him sit up in shock.

"I didn't mean to get so drastic, but all's fair in love and war. Catcha later!" She flew skywards, disregarding the stairway and seeing the island up at the top. She closed in, smiling wide for everyone as her angelic wings arched her onto the island, sailing over the hook in which she dropped her locket on. It dangled on there, while Jenny floated above with a gracious pose.

"And Jenny Realight has just earned 10 points from today's competition!" Lola announced with glee. "Let's give it up for our Miss Fiore, everybody!"

The crowd went nuts for Jenny as she was the one who snatched first place in the competition. Confetti danced around her as she continued to blow air kisses and waved her arms out to the world.

"Thanks you guys~! Couldn't have done it without your support! You're awesome!" She chimed.

"Man, she's so full of herself." Ren teased.

"I'll say. She really had it tamed pretty well." Hibiki commented. "But still…it's a good think we took her magic into account."

Ichiya struck another pose. "Men. See, gents? We had nothing to worry about. We shall climb our way to the top-no! Thanks to our friend, we shall _fly_ our way! As is the Pegasus way!"

As the audience was still distracted with Jenny getting the glory, the junk pile behind Obra began to stir. As it did, the black animal that was there before popped out again. He snickered and jumped right back into the costume. Instantly, the costume slouched back up, standing with the locket of Raven Tail around its neck. He began to move quietly, yet swiftly.

Unknowingly, this left Gajeel in confines unknown.

"Man, did Rogue really just choke out there or what?" Orga grumbled, looking unimpressed.

"A rather callous display…although Rogue will remember it fully." Rufus teased.

Minerva smirked, narrowing her glare. "Well every man is prey to a woman's delights it seems. Guess our tigers need to be fed some hard lessons." Her eyes narrowed. "Some pray are slippery, I'll say that much."

"This isn't over, not yet at least!" Lector insisted.

"Wil~~d!" Semmes continued to spin, with Millianna growing tired of chasing.

"Hey, stop that, you big jerk!" She panted. "That's my…locket…" She was getting very tired from all the running, but she couldn't give up just yet. She needed to get her team those points. She stopped in her tracks and pointed at the spinning mage.

"That's it! **Nekosoku Tube!** " She fired another spinning tube, one that went for Semmes' feet. The mage's feet were snared by the coiling tube, causing him to lose his foothold and began to fall over.

"Whoa…whooaa~! Oof!" Semmes fell onto his stomach, sliding on his face head-first into the mound ahead. The crash against a flat metal piece left him dazed, not to mention a few teeth short.

As he laid there, completely incapacitated, the tube around his ankles faded, and Millianna jumped onto his back. "Meow~! I'll take that!" She snatched the locket that Semmes kept from her and jumped off. With the locket in hand, she went towards the stairs on the far end of the yard.

"And Millianna seized back her locket! Now she's just having a small distance away from…wait! Hold your horses!" Lola shouted.

"Now what…?" Millianna faced the stairs, seeing something odd running up them. "Huh? What's that?"

Fairy Tail gasped, as well as leave them scorned as they saw Obra trek onwards, taking step by step up the trail, heading for the island above. Even Millianna was completely shocked by this revelation.

"No way!"

Obra made it to the top, where he stood in front of the pole with the hook. He slowly took the locket holding his guild's symbol off and had it dangle on the hook, sitting right in front of Jenny's. Once again, the audience clapped for the 2nd place winner.

"And Obra of Raven Tail gets his team 8 points. What a surprise there, ladies and gents!" Lola said.

Millianna huffed, having been snatched 2nd place. She had to keep going, however. She powered on, making way up the stairs all the way to the hook, where she put the locket onto the hook, earning herself 6 points for Mermaid Heel. Not far behind, Semmes found his Quatro Cerberus mark, and he made it next to get 4th place.

Rogue hovered over Yuka, who held not one, but two lockets in his left hand. He smirked as they were not just Sabertooth's, but also his own.

"You have something that belongs to me." Rogue warned.

"Is that so?" Yuka chimed, his grip tightening on the lockets. "Well come and get it."

Accepting the challenge, Rogue's eyes narrowed and he dove for Yuka. His body became shadows and darted so fast that it was impossible to catch. Yuka, however, reached out his palm.

" **Wave!** "

A blue forcefield erupted in front of him, and Rogue ran into it, completely deflecting himself. The shadow that was Rogue grunted as he was blocked off.

"Haha! You see? I am an Anti-Mage. My Wave Magic nullifies any and all magic that connects with it. As long as I use it, you cannot use your so-called Dragon Slayer Magic to harm me."

Rogue's shadow shifted a little in the air. "So it seems." In a different display, he instead descended into the ground, where it became a shadow and out of sight.

Yuka's eyes widened. "What the…where'd he go?!" Yuka turned left and right, looking in all directions in front for any signs of Rogue. However, he was only rendered silent. He wasn't liking the changes being made, but he lost his guard, and that was Rogue's chance.

"Sorry." A voice said behind.

Yuka went stiff moments before a force tugged on his arm, and something dark zoomed passed him with a locket in hand. Looking back at his left arm, he only saw his own locket. He looked back ahead, seeing Rogue make a mad dash for the stairs with Sabertooth's locket.

"And Rogue finally takes back his locket! This is Sabertooth making a close-in for 5th place!" Lola announced.

Yuka grunted and clutched his fists tighter. He mentally cursed himself as he had no choice but to hurry for the stairs. He follow the faster Rogue, who eventually made it all the way up and put his locket on, with Yuka putting his on next.

"And Sabertooth takes 5th, with Lamia Scale seizing 6th place." Lola stated.

Obaba angrily spun her finger outwards, shouting great anger as she randomly spun Sherry. "YUKA! THAT WAS PITIFUL! YOU TOOK TOO LONG!"

"Calm down, old hag!" Toby shouted.

"At least he managed to slow down Sabertooth. That's a good thing, right?" Chelia insisted.

Obaba allowed the information to sink in regarding what Chelia just spoke of. Her demeanor instantly shifted, this time spinning Sherry in the opposite direction. "YUKA! GREAT JOB! WAY TO SLOW DOWN THE UNDERDOGS OUT THERE!"

Yuka sweat dropped at his Master's anger-turned-praise. Rogue, however, humbly frowned in humiliation for himself.

"And with that, we are left just two contestants tying for last place, isn't that right, Mr. Yajima?"

"Fallen Prometheus and Fairy Tail it looks like, yes indeed." Yajima answered. "And…oh, what's this?"

The audience looked up at the screen, some of them showing some shock, while others were more or less confused about the matter. What they saw was more than a little confusing for their liking.

Levy's eyes widened in shock. "No way…"

"Wait…that can't be right!" Gray snapped.

"Oh no." Juvia grimaced.

Craig looked up at the monitor, his eyes showing modest surprise, but only a little as he was seeing Gajeel lying on the ground for some reason, on his side next to his locket. He looked immobile, if not unconscious. Even for him, it seemed unnatural.

"Folks, I'm not sure what happened, but it looks like Gajeel is somehow unable to get up." Lola announced. "What could've caused him to lose his ground so drastically?"

Gajeel was completely out of it. Whatever it was, he couldn't move. All he did was lay on the ground, his boy unable to respond. His face was dark with dread as he recalled some black animal, and that image replayed about twenty times before he realized what happened. Only his mind still couldn't process it.

"Gajeel, what are you doing?! This isn't a dirt nap challenge!" Natsu retorted.

Craig walked up beside him, narrowly inspecting the scene. He tilted his head, showing intense scrutiny. "No, something went wrong." He recalled the events of Fairy Tail's rivalry with Raven Tail, his gaze alerting him towards Obra. He stayed quiet, very quiet.

In the junkyard, the mysterious Monarch nonchalantly stepped in front of her locket, which was sitting at the base of a metallic mound. Without much regard, she daintily picked up the locket with her guild's insignia and looked back at Gajeel not too far away. She only stared for a few moments before she turned and walked away, leaving him to stew in his own defeat by means that didn't bother her.

She made way up the stairs, with everyone watching as she casually walked like it wasn't her business. Without a care, she stood in front of the hook, being the 7th to place the locket on.

"And it looks like we have our contest sorted out, folks! Fallen Prometheus achieves 7th place, giving their guild 1 point!" Lola declared. "And due to Gajeel being the last one to reach the top, his team regrettably earns 0 points."

The audience showed mixed shock, while others showed modest applause for the events that went on. The whole junkyard and the stairway began to vanish, and everyone reappeared down below. They were all gathered about, with Gajeel still at his knees, coughing and barely able to stand.

"Gajeel!" Levy shrieked.

"What was that? How did he just lose steam all of a sudden when he was on a role?" Cana questioned. "Something went wrong…"

Makarov glared at Raven Tail, his eyes turning towards Ivan. His glare was deepening by the second. "Ivan…" He snarled.

The Raven Tail master smirked.

Mato recovered from that display quickly. "Uh, well, that's all over! Now may everyone please look at the scoreboard!"

 **Fallen Prometheus - 21**

 **Sabertooth– 21**

 **Raven Tail – 19**

 **Quatro Cerberus – 10**

 **Blue Pegasus – 10**

 **Fairy Tail – 9**

 **Lamia Scale – 9**

 **Mermaid Heel – 9**

"And it looks like Blue Pegasus has sprung their way to tie with Quatro Cerberus for a tie in 4th place!" Lola announced. "Man, talk about a comeback! And it looks like we have a 3-way tie for last place regarding Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Mermaid Heel. Three guilds at the exact same time! What a turn of events for Day 2, folks!"

Yajima nodded. "Mhm, and it looks like Sabertooth has finally caught up with Fallen Prometheus for a tie in 1st place."

"Ha. That's nothing." Orga sneered.

Minerva smirked. "Agreed."

Fairy Tail continued to show resentment over that sabotage, and they were catching on as many were retreating back towards their quadrants in their own tunnels. The only one who was having a hard time was Gajeel.

Craig turned around, going with Laxus. "Come on."

Laxus followed. "Yeah."

The two headed on down towards the arena, where they went in all eyes to walk up towards Gajeel. Both stood over him, as the Iron Dragon Slayer coughed and was catching his breath. "What…happened…?" He muttered. "It feels like…?" He was lifted up from the ground, arms supported by Craig and Laxus alike. "Huh…? You guys…?"

"Save it." Craig said.

"The guy's right. Whatever's happened, keep it until we get you back up." He looked ahead. "We know this got screwed along the way."

Gajeel didn't say anything. He kept his mouth shut as he complied. He knew both were smart enough to realize such a thing, and he could save his strength that way. Everyone watched as both went on, holding him carefully. Step by step, they walked right in.

Obra walked back to Alexei and the guild. He stood in front of them, seeing their malicious smirks. They all agreed with the sabotage.

"Hey, what was that out there?" Sting complained as Rogue came back. "You should've gotten 1st place way before that one chick.

"My apologies." Rogue sulked.

"Don't feel bad. You'll have better luck next time." Frosch patted Rogue's back.

"Now we're tied with that one guild." Orga said. "Heh, they have no idea what we can really do."

Fallen Prometheus showed no real care for Monarch as she returned. All five figures stayed silent as they watched the arena being cleared.

Mato entered the arena, standing right in the center. "Well that was sure an exciting contest, wasn't it, pumpkins?" He chimed. "Well, since that's out of the way, let's say we get to the next leg of Day 2, shall we?"

* * *

The door to the infirmary opened swiftly, revealing Natsu with Gray, Erza, and everyone else entering. Natsu gasped as he ran swiftly before everyone else. "Hey!"

Craig and Laxus turned towards him, both standing off to the side.

"Not so loud, would you?" Porlyusica scolded. "Someone's still taking some deep breaths."

Natsu ignored the old woman's comments and rushed for Craig and Laxus. "What happened? Where's Gajeel?"

Craig shifted his eyes away. "Why don't you see for yourself."

Natsu and the others looked past the two to get a glimpse at Gajeel. The Iron Dragon Slayer was more or less able-bodied. He was slouched up on his bed with his head hung down. He looked to be grimacing deeply.

"Gajeel." Levy rushed with the others, passing Craig and Laxus to surround the crestfallen guild member. "Are you hurt?"

The Iron Dragon Slayer hesitated to answer, his fists shown to be strangling, much to Levy's horror. "I'm fine." He growled. His tone was deep, but the physical wounds weren't as deep as the mental ones.

"What was that out there?" Droy asked.

"Yeah! You were on fire, and then what happened?" Jet followed.

Gajeel growled, his sense of calm beginning to deter.

"Alright, give the guy his space, would you?" Laxus enforced, his warning clear for the infirmary to hear.

Porlyusica turned towards them all, standing beside Gajeel's bed. "You all shouldn't be in here. We can only carry so many."

"We know." Erza said. "We'll be brief."

Porlyusica turned her head to frown down at Gajeel. She gave his back a very scrutinizing look. "I'm afraid that his body suffered a drawback on Magic Power. In just one go, all his Magic Power was sapped, and his body responded to the recoil. I'm afraid that he'll have to sit it out for the rest of the day."

Gajeel glared down at the ground, his leer heavy. "Damnit."

"What do you think caused this?" Lisanna asked.

"Probably Raven Tail's dirty work." Cana speculated.

"So then they have a mage who can possibly reduce or steal Magic Power from us? This isn't good for us at all, guys." Lucy grimaced.

"And that's it, ladies and gentlemen! Toby is down for the count, leaving Blue Pegasus' Ren to claim victory!" Everyone inside the infirmary turned towards the doors, hearing the announcement loud and clear. They even heard the sound of the audience going nuts that it stretched down the hall.

"Looks like Blue Pegasus stole the show today." Gray remarked.

"Aw man, that's supposed to be our spotlight out there!" Natsu fumed. He shifted towards Gajeel. "Gajeel, what the hell?!"

"Natsu, that's enough." Erza insisted.

"But…"

"It's not his fault, you know that. Besides, it's best that we let the matter pass for now. We were caught by surprise is all, but next time we'll be better prepared."

Natsu's fists clutched as he refused to accept the facts. He couldn't believe that Raven Tail would go this far in showing their hate for Fairy Tail, but when they hurt a friend, it's war.

"Save your frustration for during the games." The voice belonged to Craig, who leaned against the wall on the end of the infirmary. He was far away, but it felt like he was closer than ever. "Unless you'd rather jeopardize your chances of winning."

"Cranky." Cana said.

He got off the wall and took a single step forward. "Look, I know things have been strained with the guilds hunting our heads, but even I'm not that dumb to put myself before the group. Yeah, they pulled a crap move, but you still want to win, right? So watch your backs, that's the moral lesson we learned today."

Nobody said anything, but they didn't argue with the viewpoint Craig had. He was right; making a wrong move could jeopardize them all. Natsu wanted to win so badly, but he also wanted to get revenge. Craig saw that, and even he disapproved revenge, because he's been down that road of vengeance, and it made him a cold hunter. He'd rather not have other hands be sullied in blood of hate.

"And next up, we have Mermaid Heel's Beth, against Raven Tail's Kurohebi!" Lola shouted, the announcement bringing all to realize how much time was spent.

"Looks like the second match has started." Makarov said. "Alright then, everyone, let's not stray from the reason we came here. We have to make our stand and keep ourselves alert at all times. Don't let your guard down, understand?" Everyone nodded in understanding of the master's words, agreeing with him. "Raven Tail has hindered us this time, but of we are to rise to the top, we must counterstrike. We'll show them all what happens when you harm Fairy Tail or stand in our way!"

Erza turned towards the door. "Let's go."

Everyone followed out, with Craig shrugging and being the tail end. As he trekked along, albeit casually, a few chose to stay behind, being Team Shadow Gear and Pantherlily in the infirmary.

Looking up, Gajeel noticed the minimal company. "You guys."

"Don't worry. We'll hang back here with ya." Jet said.

"Yeah, if we're going to keep our guard p, we gotta look out for ya." Droy advised.

Levy smiled. "It's no trouble. Hope you're okay with that."

Gajeel looked at his comrades, who were sticking their guns with him in his pity. He would've liked to be alone, but at the same time, it'd be too lonely. Having friends around was a good thing, and because of that, he smiled. "Thanks."

Pantherlily nodded. "There's a smile we've been looking for."

* * *

As they made way down the hallway, Cana scooted her way through the few Fairy Tail members that separated her and Craig. Once she slowed down enough to where she was near him, she gave him a sheepish smile.

"What?" He asked.

"Gee, Cranky, didn't peg ya to be a team player there." She teased.

He rolled his eyes away. "Shut up, Brownie. Go get a hangover in the stands or something."

"Well I already had one this morning, so you can cross that off my to do list or the day." The two carried on behind still, but Cana's teasing expression began to waver. She recalled how she awoke to fizzy water beside the nightstand, and Craig didn't at all seem bothered. At least he was genuine. "Cranky…"

"Yeah, what now?"

"Thank you."

"For…?"

"You know, looking after me and all that." She answered.

Craig shrugged. "Don't mention it. Someone's gotta babysit you."

Cana raised a brow. "Babysit? Last I checked, I'm a full-fledged adult."

"Yeah, and you got irresponsible and went tipsy." He scornfully reminded.

"Well that's the point of drinking. You would know!"

"Oh yeah?! Well I know you suck at sufficiency!"

"Not as much as you suck at taking compliments!"

"Oh yeah?! I could take way more compliments sober than you!"

"Like how people say you can be ugly!"

"As much as they compliment that gut of yours!"

As their snarking and bellowing echoed down the hallway, the guild members up ahead kept walking, knowing to stay away from the verbal tussle the two enacted. The sounds of their bickering and snarking was soon to be hollowed by sounds of cheering out in the stadium.

* * *

Beth had taken blunder after blunder, and Kurohebi of Raven Tail was already on offense. He constantly dodged her carrots and shifted into sand, landing blows on her that wore down the mage. Eventually, however, the battle's progression was nothing more than toying. The Mimic Mage sneered as he swiped his arms, sending Beth flying in a tempest of sand.

"How long has this match been going on for? I can't bare to watch." Millianna worriedly admitted.

Kagura's fixation narrowed on Kurohebi. "Her opponent is just toying with her. Their skill levels are clearly different."

"C'mon, Beth! Try and hang in there!" Arana cheered.

"The match should be over soon, right?" Risley questioned. "If the girl can pull off a tie at least, we'll at least get some points on the board."

Beth landed on her bottom, groaning as she had scratches all over her body. The little cowgirl was out of breath while Kurohebi hovered over her, sneering in delight over her potential victory.

"So, wanna call it quits." He sneered.

Beth was immobile. She didn't find any way to get out of this one, and neither did Fairy Tail, who was being careful in evaluating their opponent.

Nab's fists clutched. "Are they toying with them again?"

"Yeah, and it looks like Raven Tail's going to get another victory this round." Max's insinuation was more likely of yesterday's events, and everyone knew what "victory" meant for those cheaters.

Gray's frustration was ever so growing. "This is just sad. They could've won by now, but this is just as bad as yesterday." Beside him, Juvia showed shock of her own, dismayed by Raven Tail's actions.

Kurohebi raised his arms, ready to strike. "So, you ready?"

Beth was unable to move. She knew in the position she was in, she couldn't dodge the next attack. But in reality, that was what was intended. Her nervous look changed to a grin, where as a shadow appeared over Kurohebi, and it was growing.

Confused, Kurohebi looked at her. "What are you smiling about? Huh…?" Noticing the shadow beneath growing, he looked up, and everything for him went black as a massive pumpkin slammed down onto him. The pumpkin shook the ground, as well as crushed Kurohebi beneath. The man gagged beneath as his eyes were devoid of pupils as the pumpkin's weight suppressed him.

The entire game-changer completely surprised the crowd, but in a good way. They were all startled to say the very least.

"Well…that's one way to get out of a jam." Lola deadpanned. "Uh…the winner is Mermaid Heel!"

The crowd clapped and cheered, while Beth arose to her feet, saved by her own pumpkin.

"Alright, meow! You rock, Beth!" Millianna cheered, flailing her arms madly.

"The girl got put of that one. That was good thinking." Risley complimented. "That outta show those Raven Tail not to met with us girls."

"That was a very efficient way for her to act." Kagura commented. "Although, her reaction time could've been better."

"Yeah!" Macao cheered. "Take that, Raven Tail!"

"Better watch out, because we'll come after you next!" Wakaba shouted.

Raven Tail said nothing for their loss. Instead Alexei stared in grotesque over the blunder. "Next time, it will be different." He sniped. "Watch yourselves then."

"Now that the second battle is over, let's say we move onto the next battle." Lola said, getting the attention of everyone drawn towards the next round. "For our next match, we have Quatro Cerberus' drunken falcon, the hangover king of mayhem himself…Bacchus!"

Bacchus raised his gourd he had in hand, showing a sober smile. "Yeah." He slurred.

"Against Team Fairy Tail…"

"So then it's one of us next then." Erza speculated.

"Looks like it." Laxus said.

Natsu raised a fist, looking pumped. "Hope it's me, because I wanna beat that guy!"

Craig stayed quiet as he glared at Bacchus beside his team. He recalled the events following last night with him going to violate his "old friend". He wasn't going to let it slide, and the more he looked at him, the more his fangs showed. He had to do whatever it took to suppress his growl.

"FI~~GHT! AVENGE ME~!" Cana angrily shouted, with Gray barely holding her back. "Take that bastard into next week!"

"Calm down, Cana." Mirajane nervously smiled.

"Guess she's sober enough to remember yesterday." Juvia said.

"So who'll they pick?" Lucy asked.

Lol finally announced it, just as Fairy Tail was getting anxious. "Behold, this one has a lot of bite in his roar, the one responsible for bringing Fairy Tail to now…Craig Crius!"

The audience cheered at the results, while Fairy Tail was morally shocked with the choice of character enacted.

"Wait, what?!" Happy shrieked.

"It's…Craig's turn?" Lisanna gasped.

Erza turned towards Craig, seeing him standing still, not at all fazed by the call of his name. "Remember, stay on your guard at all times. Bacchus is no slouch. You should watch your back around him."

"…" Craig slowly turned away, marching towards the tunnel. "Yeah." He muttered to himself. He made way down the darkness and towards the battlefield, where he stepped in, walking casually rather than stomp. Slowly, he embarked for the battlefield, with all eyes fixed on him.

Bacchus laid on his side, with his gourd fixed beside him, presumably alcohol. The Drunk Falcon smirked as he watched Craig rather lazily.

"Alright Fairy Tail, let's go!" a spectator shouted. "You need to make up for the last round!"

"I don't know." Another spectator questioned. "His opponent is pretty strong. That's Quatro Cerberus' strongest, isn't he?"

"Looks like it's going to be Bacchus against Craig then, huh?" Lucy speculated.

"You think Craig is going to be okay?" Wendy asked.

"Well it isn't Craig I'm worried about." Gray speculated.

Cana gave the upcoming fight a rather serious expression. She stared with what could be best described as a subtle discern. Of course subtle wouldn't be the word considering it was getting Mirajane's attention.

"Oh, is there something on your mind, Cana?" Mira inquired.

"Huh?" Snapping out of her wonders, she gave Mira a look. "Just thinking, I guess…"

"About what?"

"I…don't know." The lush turned back towards the arena, watching Craig keep a calm vibe. "Guess I should be wondering myself."

"Is this about last night?" Mirajane questioned.

"I guess. I know that guy beat me, but I can't remember after that." She groaned. "Cranky didn't say much; guess I can't blame him."

"Oh really?" Mirajane raised a brow, piqued at Cana's viewpoint. "Well I guess he didn't tell you something important then?"

Down in the arena, the two warriors were glaring at one another, with Bacchus looking rather amused in front of his standing, calm opponent.

"Why the serious face there, pal?" He questioned. "Don't tell me you still got bugs from last night."

Craig raised a brow. "The only bug from last night was you, and it's still crawling."

"That's quite the tongue got there." Bacchus chirped. "I'll try not to make it bleed to bad. Although, where'd the entertainment be in that, huh?"

Craig lowered his back, hunching over to where he looked like a prowling animal.

"Guess you really aren't the type to joke around." Bacchus said, slouching up, but his gourd remained on the ground. "Shame. Alright then, guess I should see if the stories I've heard are true about you."

"As opposed to what you've heard?" Craig questioned.

"Well, I heard you completely shut down a demon that drains Ethernano for one thing, and I heard that you beat that big guy when he was hostage." His eyes gestured towards Laxus far behind. The Lightning Dragon Slayer only stared as the stories went on. "Then I heard you saved an entire country someplace from some dragon. That true?"

Craig's eyes narrowed. "More or less. So you practice Chop Hanging Palm, right?" He brought a foot back. "I'll keep that in mind."

Bacchus smirked. "Alright, let's blow off some steam!"

Mato brought his hand down in a chop. "Alright, competitors, if you're set…let's begin!"

The gong rang, announcing the beginning of the next battle.

Bacchus leaned forward, his palms reached out to either side. "Alright pal, here I come!" Without warning, he sprung right for Craig, moving in the blink of an eye with his palm reached out. Though he didn't move at first, Craig was in fact weary of Bacchus heading his way. He stayed completely still, holding his ground as Bacchus swooped in and yelled as he palmed Craig straight across the cheek with a loud thud.

"Oh no! He's hit!" Happy worried.

"He should've dodged that." Gray growled.

"And Bacchus has dealt the first blow!" Lola commented. "That looked like a powerful attack, but what did it do against…wait, look!"

All eyes turned to get a closer look. They all looked deeper to see Bacchus' curiosity piqued. Craig was still facing away, with Bacchus' palm still pushing against his face. His feet, however, hadn't budged an inch. His eyes and face budged back towards Bacchus, but only by a few short angles. Craig's left arm slowly reached up, his hand grappling Bacchus' wrist.

"Huh?" The Drunk Falcon chimed.

Craig reeled his right fist back. "Nice try… **Soaring Pain!** " He unleashed a powerful uppercut, one that got Bacchus right in the chin. His jaw cracked as the force sent him falling onto his back, much to everyone's shock.

All of Quatro Cerberus looked ahead with shock, their gawking expressions showing disbelief for Bacchus falling down from one punch. A few other guild members were scrutinizing him, especially Kagura of Mermaid Heel, and Sting with Sabertooth. The White Dragon silently glared at his prey, his eyes discerning his motifs.

"What a turnaround, Craig just downed Bacchus with one uppercut!" Lola announced.

"He took that attack just to draw that boy in." Yajima watched.

"Alright, Craig! Way to beat him up!" Natsu cheered.

"Very interesting. I've seen him use other styles of fighting, but that was rough." Erza said.

Bacchus groaned as he adjusted his jaw. He looked up, seeing Craig towering overhead. He only frowned in seriousness as he waited for Bacchus to stand. The S-Class Mage lazily slouched up, raising a brow.

"Man, that actually hurt." He sneered.

"That's the point of a punch." Craig said.

Bacchus smirked. "Yeah, it is…" He adjusted his stance, ready to attack again. "Alright then, here I come!" He went charging right for Craig, with the latter taking his ground and moving ahead as well. The two warriors met in the middle, where Bacchus' palm collided with the heavy and durable brace around Craig's arm, blocking it entirely.

Their battle had just begun, and Craig stayed weary of Bacchus' thrusts and palm strikes. With every strike Bacchus dished out, Craig only kept reserved, blocking with his arm bracelets. Bacchus swung around at a point, going for a roundhouse kick, in which Craig was forced to back away to evade, allowing Bacchus to advance with a thrust. Craig, however, didn't easily back down, he thrust from the side with his own palm strike, deflecting Bacchus' blow and using his other arm – closer to the face – to elbow Bacchus' cheek, causing minor but still effective damage. With that opening, Craig kicked Bacchus in the bare chest, making him fall back.

Bacchus flipped from his fall, catching himself on his heels. He smirked as he went for offense again, lunging at Craig with his palm stretched out.

" **Under Moonlight!** "

Taking his guard into precaution, Craig brought his fist back.

" **Smash!** "

Both the palm and fist collided in the dead center. Both attacks created a turbulence of sand that broke the airspace all around. Everyone watched and shriveled as the sound of bones cracking apart was evident in the air.

"Alright, way to hold him down!" Natsu shouted.

"You go get him!" Lisanna cheered.

"Don't get too carried away out there." Mirajane chimed.

Bacchus' palm kept itself connected with Craig's fist. Both appendages were shaking as either was moving an inch. The Drunken Falcon kept a smirk on his face, while Craig kept a serious frown set. It was clear who was savoring and who was looking bent on fighting.

"Why so serious? You enjoying this?" Bacchus chimed.

"I am. I just don't feel like showing it." Craig countered.

"Oh, is that right?" Bacchus pulled his free palm back, his position to attack now like that of Craig when the match started. "Then how's about this?!" He thrust his palm towards Craig's face, however, what he saw coming next was something more unorthodox than his fighting.

As the fist closed in, Craig opened his mouth, baring all his sharp teeth in full view for Bacchus to see. He opened wide and snapped down on the hand, stopping it cold and making Bacchus flinch.

"YAH!" Bacchus screamed as his hand was pulled away, the palm prodded with small marks that indicated blood. He clutched his hand, the pain evident. "What in the hell? You bit me?!"

Craig hunched over, baring all his fangs and roaring, much to Bacchus' shock.

Sting's eyes narrowed in wonder. _'Did he really just bite that guy?'_

"And here I thought we Sabertooth bared our fangs." Minerva remarked, having been piqued by Craig's show of fangs.

Kagura's eyes narrowed at Craig's tactics. She didn't seem to like it all that much.

"And it looks like Bacchus has met his match here, folks. The unorthodox fighting of Craig seems to parry Bacchus' blows. Neither side is giving an inch, yet it looks like Craig truly is one to bite!" Lola shouted.

Bacchus looked up, completely shocked by Craig's teeth. However, his shock slowly turned to a smirk. "Say, you're actually pretty good. Surprised me there with those teeth of yours."

"Thanks." Craig commented. "Guess you're not so bad yourself." As he said that, he raised his forearms and blocked a full-on palm strike. He swiped to opposite sides and forced both him and Bacchus to back off.

"But you know…" Bacchus began to trail, slowly circling with Craig. Both looked at each other like animals, who were circling like sharks to attack. "I'm not a pushover, not a big one of course."

"You can be when you're tipsy." Craig sniped.

"Really?" Bacchus laughed. "Guess you're right! Man you're a funny guy!"

Craig shrugged. "Well it's all fun and games until somebody gets hurt."

As many of the spectators were eying the battle, others were not so lenient on the possibility of Fairy Tail winning. Raven Tail especially. They all looked at Craig, he who earned 1st place in the preliminary rounds, surely someone who didn't mess around. His style and his unknown character let quite the impression, and even now, it didn't look like he was really in it to harm anyone. Judging from his actions, warriors such as Jura and Kagura alike were able to read and tell that he wasn't fully trying. That's what interested them. He looked to be having a good fight, yet what was his deal? Some refused to take chances, including Raven Tail itself.

"Obra." Alexei sniped.

At his call, the odd figment hiding in the cloak approached.

"Let's mess with Fairy Tail once more."

Obra nodded in understanding. From afar, he kept his focus on Craig, who continued to circle Bacchus. As the mage did, he backed off. He was surprised, and not just because his own powers were seemingly blunt.

"What is it, Obra? I said do it!" Alexei turned towards Obra. From the looks of it, it appeared that Obra was somehow unable or is failing to do so. Realizing this, Alexei looked back at Craig, not sensing any Magic Power at all. _'What game is Fairy Tail playing? Who is this man that they now have in their ranks?'_

In the stands for Fairy Tail, the guild was being weary of Craig, given his tenacious style. He wasn't going to let the matter pass by, and he never allowed anyone to battle him and not get a few scratches and blood marks. He was brutal that way. Speaking of, with a certain lush, her expression was completely gawking at best.

"What?" She was just filled in on what happened after she lost the match against Bacchus in terms of drinking, thanks to Mirajane's insight. She was shocked to say the very least of Craig's defense.

"Yeah, apparently Craig was ready to kill Bacchus on the spot. We were glad it all simmered down before it got out of hand." She said.

Cana turned back towards the battle, seeing Craig with a hostile expression towards Bacchus. It made sense now, why he looked bitter starting from the beginning. She glared at him, yet at the same time she couldn't help but feel a sense of…guilt? Craig didn't go into detail, but in the end he still helped her when she was vulnerable; keeping her bra from Bacchus, threatening, and carrying her home, not to mention waking her up to water to help her stomach. She was rendered completely silent as she watched what looked like Craig's personal grudge match against the falcon for her dignity.

Bacchus raised a brow at Craig. "You're pretty good, pal. Forgot about those chompers from last night. Guess I shouldn't have took you for granted then, huh?"

"Yeah, guess so." Craig exasperated.

Bacchus began backing out of their little circle, catching Craig by surprise. He retained guard as Bacchus inched towards his bottle, which was still on the ground. He knew something was up.

"I wasn't sure if you and that smoking hot friend of yours before, but now, I think I got your game." He reached for his bottle, screwing off the top.

"What game?" Craig threateningly wondered.

Bacchus sheepishly smirked. "Don't deny it. I'm just playing. Well… _was_ playing. Guess if you're gonna be that defensive about one chick, might as well show some respect, right?" He raised the gourd. "Bottom's up!"

Bacchus began downing the whole bottle, each gulp getting Quatro Cerberus more riled up than ever, with Erza of all people getting threatened as well.

"So he's actually doing it then." She said.

"Doing what? Erza, why is he drinking?" Natsu asked.

"Remember what I told you as of last night, Bacchus is a master of martial arts. He has a tenacity unlike any other in which he congregates his alcohol into his Chop Hanging Palm technique. He's going to unleash his Drunk-Chop Hanging Palm, and that's when he means business."

Natsu's eyes widened and he whipped towards the arena. "You're saying that he's been holding back?"

Watching from another part of the colosseum, Fallen Prometheus was being very observant in Craig's depth. They all were careful when it came to watching every move and the pressure they were feeling. All of it resonated from Bacchus, but they felt latent prowess hiding inside Craig. However, it felt different.

Scythe narrowed his eyes beneath his cloak. "This is a joke, right? Is that guy even trying?"

"Who knows. Maybe he's onto us." Monarch said. "He's not as dumb as he looks, you know."

"Though it may be, he doesn't seem as strong as before." Gates evaluated. "He may not possess the powers of the gods now, but his energy has altered compared to before."

Scythe turned away, showing frustration. "If he really was as strong as before, he'd finish it by now. That punk's just gotten weaker, nothing else."

"Patience." Shinigami insisted. "You can't rush progress."

"But…"

"It's true Craig may not seem all that powerful, and maybe he perceives as inferior…but you know, there's something you can feel if you focus hard enough. He's perhaps stronger than before. We just have to take our chances and observe."

"Agreed." The misfortunate scarf cloak said.

Craig eyed Bacchus while still weary of his surroundings. There was an odd but growing pressure around the drunk mage as he finished off his bottle. The bottle dropped from his hand, and his cheeks were getting red as his posture shakily adjusted.

"*hic* Hit me with your best shot. Shouldn't be too hard to put an old drunk like me into dirt, right?" Bacchus slurred.

Craig's eyes narrowed. He was still weary of Sabertooth, Raven Tail, and especially Fallen Prometheus, but he knew to save his chi for if necessary. It's vital to play with a full deck with certain cards in sequence. He began reaching back. _'Guess I have no choice if he's getting serious then…'_

Bacchus rushed ahead, instantly intercepting Craig. "Surprise!" He passed Craig, a flurry of palm strikes in sheer bursts.

"Whoa, you see that?!" Sting leaned over the balcony, eyes wide.

"Indeed. I counted 7 at most." Rogue evaluated.

"That was fast!" Evergreen exclaimed.

Mirajane nodded. "Yeah, but look…"

Bacchus hiccupped as he looked back at Craig, a big smile on his face. "How's that?" His smirk eventually gave into confusion as he felt a breeze down by his hands. "Heh, what the-?!" He looked down, seeing that his hands were cut. "The hell?!"

"Uh oh! Looks like Bacchus is facing a dilemma!" Lola shouted.

Bacchus angrily looked back. "What did you-!" He saw shimmering blades of blood red and dark red. The crisp but shimmering blades caught his eye, forcing him to trail off.

"You know, it's funny." Craig turned around, half-grinning as his teeth bared with two blades in hand. "I was no adept at using my bare fists, too. I still am. But you know something, I like to keep it that way and don't like to break such a code otherwise. But I didn't appreciate your candor, so I'm gonna show my own candor for you." He held up his blades, poised to strike. "So come!"

Bacchus raised a brow. "Wow, offended much?"

Kagura's eyes narrowed as she looked at Craig's swords. _'There's those two blades.'_ She thought back to when Craig used them against the robots in the preliminary. _'Is he proficient in using just those? He seems to hold a gold sheath. What's that about?'_

Shinigami half-grinned. "Hm…"

Cana said nothing as she stared down at Craig. She kept a close eye on him as he began the next round with the wasted fighter. She could be cheering, but she was still preoccupied with Craig reassuring her own dignity and bra. It wasn't a big deal to her, but it was to Craig, at least to how Mirajane described it.

"Alright, man! Bring it *hic*!" Bacchus laughed as he went lunging for Craig, while the latter went speeding for the male lush, with blades crossed like a pair of scissors.

" **Scissor Runner!** "

At the same time Bacchus palm struck, Craig snipped. Both passed the other. Bacchus went tumbling behind with bloodied arms, bleeding, while the deflected palm strikes got the side of Craig's head, making him dazed and pivot. His eyes shut as he used his blades and anchored his hold. With Craig on a knee and Bacchus slouching up, each lunged and yelled as they battled it out.

Blow after blow was parried. Twin blades of red and sheer palms collided, with Craig holding his own with what looked like ease. He was bent on more than just beating Bacchus, but there was something up with him as well. It wasn't that he wasn't trying, but as a man to man battle, two guys were battling for their own styles; their personalities and morals. They were testing, and evaluating for what the other stood for. With each close-up on Craig, Bacchus could see the past rage and anger he once had, quelled by his drive to live. It intrigued him, so much that he only fought harder to pressure Craig into showing more of his fire.

Craig was never into competitions. Competition meant rivalries, and rivalries lead to grudge matches that could only settle with one side being the victor. The real world works with survival of those who want to live rather than need; those who want to live need to live for another, just as he has. And with each fallen ally, a passing of a moral was drilled into him. It's what made Craig, and one moral he held in check was Cana. He knew to an extent that Cana was hurt from Bacchus beating her, he just knew. It wasn't revenge, but justice.

Craig and Bacchus' heads clashed, their foreheads shoving into the other as one side smirked while another snarled.

"Now this is a true man to man brawl, folks!" Lola yelled. "It looks like these two are showing their guild spirits and brawn alike!"

"Go, Craig, go!" Happy cheered.

"You can do it!" Lisanna cheered.

"Yeah, be a man!" Elfman flexed his arms.

Gray crossed his arms, giving Craig a frown. "For a guy who doesn't use magic, he should be done by now. What gives?"

"I think it has something to do with his morals, Gray." Juvia insisted.

"Huh?"

"I mean, don't get me wrong, Craig is a very formidable person, who can take on and defeat the likes of Gildarts. But all that aside, he doesn't want to kill Bacchus, does he? Besides, you remember how badly he can injure those if he tried. I'm sure he'd rather not feel guilty harming others like this. I guess this is just Craig showing respects."

"You're not wrong." Mirajane frowned, watching Craig parry blows at such a close range. "Craig is very unusual. I'm sure there's something to all this."

As Craig continued to battle against the bare-handed Bacchus, Cana was watching the blood on Bacchus shed. His hands were bleeding, but he was too drunk to seemingly notice. Was this a moral lesson Craig was pouring into Bacchus, or was this retribution. The brunette was carefully watching as Craig slashed and parried without a big fight. In fact, what she noticed from the start was that Craig was mainly on defense while Bacchus went offense. _'Is he trying to tire out Bacchus to where he can get a final attack in?'_ That was her speculation, but knowing Craig, going bare-handed against Bacchus wouldn't be dumb either…okay, maybe so, but certain ways require a certain level of caution. She remembered the last fist match Craig had, and he ended up with bandages. _'Guess he does learn from mistakes after all.'_

Craig and Bacchus clashed once again, a swift blow of a palm against crossed blades, the flat ends holding up the palm. Winds passed Craig, completely missing him.

With the distance close again, Bacchus smirked. "Your little friend over there is looking at you."

Craig's teeth gritted as he held his own. He couldn't sway from the fight. "Yeah, so?"

"She's looking mighty fine, ain't she? And she's got quite the pair. I can see why you kept that hotstuff to yourself. So tell me…" He leaned in, getting into a whisper in Craig's ear. "Did ya rough her up last night?"

Craig's eyes began to dilate in his irritation. His fangs were showing, but more from holding Bacchus than anything else.

"I see. Shame, I wanted to know a little more. Oh well, guess I'll find out once I win." Then Bacchus said something that completely flipped Craig. As the man held his ground, the drunk falcon was whispering in his ear, a sentence that poured deep into a man's offense.

"…because once I win, I'm taking more than just my trophy for a single night. All to myself."

Craig's eyes stayed completely solid. They weren't wide, they weren't narrowed. It was like he was turned to stone. He was unmistakably boiling, and even his mind was racing and processing what Bacchus said he was going to do. Threat or bet, that perversion crossed the line. But all Craig did was stay still as Bacchus backed off, getting a small distance away.

"Haha! What's wrong, looks like you're choking on something over there!" Bacchus shouted.

Craig didn't answer. His eyes had a deep shadow over them. He frowned as his hands remained cool, calm, and very much steady. Yet he chose not advance.

"What's up with Craig?" Natsu questioned. "He's just standing there."

"Do you think he's planning something or what?" Gray questioned the balcony.

"Knowing Craig, who knows." Elfman said.

Cana inspected quietly, staying firm in her stare at Craig.

"I mean it. You're little friend's quite the ripe bombshell." Bacchus said, though low enough to where no one could hear him other than Craig. "She's got it all good, and you're telling me you held her that close and didn't go for it? Man, are you not knowing a good opportunity or too good natured? I'm wondrous."

Bacchus may have said stuff at that point in time, but Craig was processing it nice and slow. Cana flashed in his mind constantly, that sweet girl who he played with, all the way to where they had their bickering and even through it, he still took her genuinely. At least he was straight with how he didn't find her appeasing, but this guy – Bacchus – how could he let Brownie get wasted with someone who played and just not care? The answer: He can't.

Bacchus lunged ahead, palm stuck out. "I'll be sure to keep her in one piece for later on!" He exclaimed.

"Craig!" Bickslow shouted.

"Why is he still not moving?" Freed exclaimed.

Craig stayed absolutely still as Bacchus immediately closed the gap. The palm came forward, Bacchus' huge smirk wide as ever. At the instant when it was so close to him, the shadows over Craig's eyes glistened, revealing sharp blue with feral, animalistic essence.

BLOOSH!

All eyes were rendered petrified in deep shock. Thankfully kids were drawn away by parental discretion at the fiendish sight. They all shriveled and saw red drip down from behind someone, as well as from a blade. Fairy Tail – especially Cana – was completely shocked by the graphic display. Kagura, Sting, even Minerva was rendered startled by the state of Bacchus.

Once the Drunk Falcon, now someone who was targeted by a provoked man. He crossed a line, and with his palm stretched out, he was completely in pain as Craig's blood red sword was sticking out, running so deep that it went from his palm to sticking out of the shoulder. Through bone and all, it skewered Bacchus' arm. The Drunk Falcon's sense of pain – no matter how dull – couldn't tolerate it. Blood seeped from the side of his lip as he shuddered and shakily stared into the animalistic eyes of Craig. He could see the pure bloodlust and fragile mind he deliberately provoked.

"What…"

Craig gave no words, only action. In a violent display, he yanked his sword clean out of Bacchus' entire arm and grasped it. He yanked the unstable S-Class Mage forward and bellowed as he snapped his jaws down on his shoulder, crunching straight through the purple plates and piercing the skin, tissue, and engraving into the bone.

Bacchus screamed as Craig began to violently thrash his head, turning left and right and not giving the poor fool rest. Many were horrified by the jaw strength, some by the drastic change to offense, and some were just speechless as Bacchus was tossed like a ragdoll. Even Fairy Tail was completely at the mercy of their own shock.

"I…I can't believe what I'm seeing here, folks!" Lola stuttered. "I-It looks like Craig Crius suddenly snapped! Bacchus is completely at his mercy and suffered a serious amount of damage!"

Yajima said nothing as he was still in shock.

Craig gave one more yank before letting go. Bacchus fell to the side, completely shocked and unable to move his right arm. It was pierced and bitten into. It was like it was crushed by some rampaging beast, and he couldn't process it. It was just palpitating and unthinkable.

His eyes glanced up, staring at the gaping maw of Craig Crius. He opened his mouth and violently roared into Bacchus' face. The bellow was loud, searing, and so massive that his sharp teeth were so defined that it was like seeing a devil ready to devour him. The terrified man could feel a bloody aura emanate, one so invisible and yet so dense that he couldn't breathe. He only laid there, petrified as Craig's bellow sheered through the ears of fellow Dragon Slayers, making them stare with shock.

His roar ceased, and he leered down at Bacchus. When he realized what he has done, he angrily closed his eyes and turned away. He said no words, instead trudged away, each step being heavy. He couldn't even look at Cana and her bewildered expression as he forward towards the tunnel.

"U-uh…well, it looks like we have our winner, folks." Lola spoke. "Craig Crius of Team Fairy Tail wins, and gets 10 points to boot."

"I don't know what those two whippersnappers were talking about, but it sure looks like it snapped him." Yajima evaluated.

The crowd was still recovering from that gruesome finish of Craig, but nevertheless realized Quatro Cerberus was defeated in that second. They watched as Bacchus was taken away via medics, and left the other guilds with several impressions.

"What was that?!" Toby snapped.

Chelia was still too in shock to even speak. She thought the games were supposed to be fun, clearly she was wrong.

"I've heard about his ferociousness." Jura glared at Craig, watching him walk with a growl. The Wizard Saint felt nothing less than uneasiness when he felt that same aura Bacchus did. It made his fingers twitch. "What experience has he been through?"

Kagura's eyes narrowed deeply. What she saw was pure animal, and yet something else. _'His power just then…even without magic, he crumbled Bacchus' offense without trying.'_

"Wait, hold on, was that even magic?!" Millianna gasped.

"No, I didn't sense anything." Beth said.

"That ain't right, then how did he beat Bacchus?" Risley figured.

Alexei huffed from his mask. He snarled maliciously as he eyes Craig. Obra's power didn't work on him, and as such, he was left intrigued. "What kind of a man does Fairy Tail have in their ranks now?"

"Okay, was that just harsh, or is it just me?" Happy asked.

"No, that was definitely brutal alright." Macao said. "I thought he was going easy at first, but it looks like Craig just couldn't hold back in the end."

"What do you think Bacchus said to get him so…maimed?" Lisanna paused, looking to be discerning her own inquiry.

"Knowing Craig, who knows." Macao said.

"Well that happened." Laxus said.

Erza sighed, seeing how the battle wasn't so willing to exact kempt fruit for her liking. "Perhaps this wasn't the best idea. Given his trauma, I should've known Craig wouldn't hold back. But even so…" She thought back to the way he fought against Bacchus, and how it contradicted even the likes of him battling Gildarts. "I'm sure Craig realized that these fights aren't what he's used to."

Cana said absolutely nothing as Craig vanished from the scene. Was she upset? Not exactly, but she was definitely confused. She had no idea what was spoken, but given his emotional setbacks and how he was exceptionally serious and sensitive, she knew it was personal. That only made her eyes narrow. Her arms folded, her fingers gripping tighter than before.

"Man, and here I thought Fairy Tail played nice." Sting smirked.

"A little vulgar, but it appeared that Craig got the job done." Rogue said. "We should be careful as to not provoke people like him, Sting."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Oh big deal. That guy doesn't even know who he's messing with." Lector dismissed. "We're Sabertooth, so let's show them."

"Fro thinks so, too." Frosch chimed.

Orga smirked as he raised a fist. "That guy's on my list now. Thinks he's so badass."

Rufus tipped his hat. "Now come on, Orga. Be careful what you wish for. We still have one more match."

"Indeed." Minerva reminded. Her eyes were fixed on Fallen Prometheus, her smirk forming. "They'll think twice once they face us personally."

However, Fallen Prometheus smirked beneath their cloaks. They all witnessed Craig's fury, and they knew from the menacing aura that he gave off that he had met their expectations. Scythe especially was clutching his staff tight. A wide smirk was beneath him. "Guess I was wrong after all." He murmured beneath his breath.

"Uh, now that that's over with, let's say we move on with our final match for the day!" Lola announced. "It's the big mama battle that'll knock your socks off! That's right, ladies and gents, it's the two teams tied for 1st place! Whoever wins this one shall keep the top!"

The crowd began to cheer, their anticipation beginning to rise for the insinuated fight of the underdogs and the top cats-turned-underdogs.

"For this match, we have Sabertooth's very own Minerva! Against Fallen Prometheus' Shinigami!"

At the call of their names, both contestants were called down to enter the arena. Minerva put a hand to her hip while Fallen Prometheus' supposed leader. Both smirked, though it was hard to tell with the cloak on Shinigami.

"It's those guys." Macao said, his voice showing nervousness.

"Yup, looks like we're not the only ones watching our backs apparently." Wakaba spoke.

"If that guy yesterday was that strong to beat Mermaid Heel, what do you think will happen today with this guy?" Romeo asked.

"You're guess is as good as mine. Both are emanating a massive amount of Magic Power." Carla said.

"Alright, Milady! You go!" Lector cheered.

"Go, go, go!" Frosch happily added.

Sting smirked. "Milady can do this. Once she enters, there'll be no one who'll stop Sabertooth. This battle is as good as ours."

Minerva stood a ways away from her opponent. She could feel a great swell of Magic Power, and she knew her opponent did as well. Although he looked more relaxed given his slouched posture. "So you're the guild, Fallen Prometheus, am I correct? It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's gracious for someone as noble as you to be speaking to figments as us." Shinigami spoke up.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, but I like that in prey." She teased. Her eyes narrowed, showing deep readiness. "Sabertooth's feast shall be the fallen. Our fangs will pierce straight through you. There is no animal who sits at the food chain's top other than my guild. We won't share 1st place with you."

Shinigami kept half-grinning. "Then I suppose that after the events of yesterday and today, you chose not to hold back?"

"Against your guild, I wouldn't dream of it."

"I see…then shall I return the favor?" His cloak began to wisp about, and beneath there were invisible waves of magical energy. It was so heavy that the pressure was rising, but only a little. It was like Bacchus, only this one was surprisingly making it harder for Minerva to keep her cool. From the look on her face, she showed shock.

' _What power.'_

"You have 30 minutes!" Mato shouted. "Let the battle begin!"

"Alright, it's on!" Elfman announced.

"It's time we see who's our competition to worry about." Makarov said, glaring ahead at the Magic Power he sensed.

Kagura and everyone else watched carefully as the battle had begun. Jura remained on guard especially given the battles that were waged.

Green spatial energy enveloped Minerva's palms. She raised them, smirking. "This is the ultimate magic that shows my respect to you. This is Territory. All who are within it shall be-"

An invisible force resonated from Shinigami, his cloak shifting as the expelled towards Minerva. Before she even knew it, Minerva was engraved in a deep trail through the ground and crashed into the wall, making the whole stadium tremble as shockwaves and dust expelled everywhere. The invisible force that spread everywhere was so dense that the front row people passed out from deep shock or inferior wills. All of Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Jura, Kagura, even those not within the stands and outside the colosseum felt a heavy force.

Walking down the hallway slowly, Craig stopped dead in his tracks. He looked over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes at the burst of Magic Power he sensed.

Sabertooth was rendered completely helpless. Sting, Rogue, even Jiemma were petrified. The almighty guild master showed his pupils at the extrasensory of magic, one that made his heart skip a beat. It boiled him, much to his outrage.

The dust cleared, and Shinigami turned away from the deep hole in the wall, where Minerva was seen falling to the ground. She thudded loudly, her entire body paralyzed and unable to move.

"So sorry." Shinigami apologized. "I know I'd go all out…but I hope 15% sufficed."

Everyone hearing him grew absent-minded. Some were paling at the percentage he said, while others were outraged.

' _He…only used 12% of his full power on me?!'_ Minerva was outraged by what happened. The walls were nearly cracked all throughout the stadium. The ground was completely leveled, and the magic she was hit with was raw concentration that paralyzed her. She never felt such grand of a pressure pin her down so quick and so hard.

Shinigami walked from the stunned crowd, leaving Sabertooth in despair. "Perhaps I should've kept it at 10%, but you can never be too sure anymore."

Scythe narrowed his vision, glaring at Shinigami. "That moron. He went overboard again."

"We agreed only 10%. I suppose if this was his intention, we'll have to let it off this one time." Gates spoke.

Raven Tail's Ivan was completely wide-eyed at Shinigami. He stared with deep horror that began to slowly grow. _'That guild…that man…used 15%? What could his full power be?'_ The nervous look on his face showed ecstasy. He eyed the guild that Shinigami belonged to rather than Fairy Tail. "This…this has gotten much more interesting for us."

"It can't be…" Makarov exasperated.

Gray gaped his mouth. "He wasn't trying against Minerva, and he…"

Sting's fists clutched tighter than before. His surprised anger was directed towards that unimaginable magic energy he sensed just now, and yet it owned Sabertooth's mightiest. It was a large wave, but only slightly as much as that other guy yesterday. The once proud Sabertooth was frowning in shock as their spotlight was taken.

"I-i-it's all over! And not even 10 seconds in! The winner by a landslide if Fallen Prometheus!" Lola announced, the bells and cheers going off simultaneously. "Let's here it for the guild that just marked their upcoming right out of the gate! Fallen Prometheus has earned 10 points, leaving Sabertooth behind with 0!"

"What was that?" Orga gasped, his showed also showed nervousness.

"Milady…has fallen?" Rufus paused.

"Are we in trouble?" Frosch shuddered in fright, having distraught from that Magic Power.

Lector stood beside him, completely petrified. "Oh man…"

Erza narrowed her shaking eyes, her gauntleys clutching her forearms. She also looked unnerved. _'Shinigami…Monarch…Gates…Navice…and that scythe carrier…just what kind of competition are we dealing with here?'_

Natsu and Laxus leered down at Shinigami, unable to speak up.

Cana with the rest f the guild was unable to say anything. They all were petrified as their competition has shifted from Craig to the curbstomp.

"Such strength. Have they been training all this time?" Jura questioned in remarkability,

"Now that the battles for Day 2 are officially over, let's get to the scoring, shall we?" Lola announced. A projection of the scores showed, revealing who was in what place.

 **Fallen Prometheus – 31**

 **Sabertooth - 21**

 **Blue Pegasus - 20**

 **Raven Tail – 19**

 **Fairy Tail – 19**

 **Mermaid Heel – 19**

 **Quatro Cerberus – 10**

 **Lamia Scale – 9**

"And it looks like Fallen Prometheus still holds the lead at 31 points!" Lola detailed. "And in 2nd place still is Sabertooth, at 21 points, but in a surprising move, Blue Pegasus has stolen 3rd place right up from everyone's nose! A massive 20 points , putting them above the three guilds tied for 4th place: Raven Tail, Fairy Tail, and Mermaid Heel! And fallen in 7th place, we have 10 points to Quatro Cerberus, with the once 2nd place guild in Fiore still lingering behind with only 9 points."

"Another 3-way tie is pretty impressive if I say." Yajima nodded.

"That it is indeed, Mr. Yajima. Let's see how Day 3 will change things. Will Sabertooth get their spot back from these godly rookies, or will the guilds catch up to them? Let's find out tomorrow!" Lola tuned out, signaling the end of Day 2.

"Alright, we bumped to 3rd place!" Jenny cheered.

Hibiki nodded. "This should help us get an edge when it comes to tomorrow."

"Men. Fret not, for we shall find our ground yet, gents." Ichiya assured. "There is still much work to do!"

"Aye-aye, boss!" The Trimens saluted.

"Ah…ah…last place…" Obaba stared at the board, completely dumbfounded and shaking her old, fragile body at the guild being in last place being her own.

"Uh oh, looks like she's gonna breakdown." Sherry worried.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Chelia asked.

As everyone began to file out, Fairy Tail and Sabertooth were rendered completely distraught at what they sensed. The level of energy they felt was out of this world. It was unmistakably certain that they now had to target the guild that was getting away, although, Cana was turning away, her focus drawn towards a certain someone else.

Craig looked back at the tunnel, continuing his trek with a serious look on his face. He didn't waver as he knew even now he had to fight the way he always has, especially against these new guys.

* * *

 **I thought I could get this up around Thanksgiving, but it turns out this took double the days as expected. This took 6 days, and you know what else, this was updated on my birthday, so Happy Birthday to me~! Ironically this is my gift to you guys, so I hope you liked the effort I put into this birthday chapter.**

 **So as always, review, comment, and thanks for liking this story and changes I've made! :)**


	54. Comfort & Threats

Volume was something not so easily controlled, especially when said volume is by the likes of those who have so much energy. The noise pollution was even more explosive when people open the wooden door to a wooden tavern just around the corner. Once inside, many were rendered astonished, if not paralyzed by fear, as furniture and people went flying.

With one mighty swing from the Iron Dragon Slayer himself, Gajeel downed another thug in the bar, as well as serving some dental repairs. "Oh yeah? Well that's for butting into business that wasn't yours, pal!" he retorted.

"And that makes fifteen!" Happy exclaimed.

Pantherlily stood on a table, smiling at Gajeel. "Well Gajeel sure looks well again."

"If by him pummeling up the locals means he's well, then I guess we're safe that he isn't 'super'." Jet sweat dropped. He immediately regretted mumbling that when Gajeel got into his face.

"The hell about me not being super?!" he snapped.

"N-nothing! You were awesome! I swear!" Jet panicked. He was super lucky that Gajeel snorted and backed off rather than beat the snot out of him. It was like a massive weight lifted from his chest.

"Well, guess we're paying the bill again." Laxus sighed.

Makarov joined in on the grimacing. "Damn kids can't settle for peace of mind." With one tip of his mug, the alcohol inside went pouring down his throat. It hoped to clear his head of the party's noise pollution. It didn't.

Day 2 of the Grand Magic Games wrapped up, and as every guild went and did their own thing, everyone else was off doing their usual gimmicks as well. That included Fairy Tail's consistent celebrations. It sure helped burned off steam, especially after the fire that's been blazing in the colosseum.

"This was even more interesting than yesterday." Wendy chirped.

"Well, 'interesting' would best surmise it at least." Carla added, sipping from her small teacup.

"I didn't expect Blue Pegasus to get ahead of us so quickly." Lucy admitted.

"I'll say, they really turned it around today." Gray added. "I didn't think they had someone like her. That field was made for her."

Mirajane, who was walking by the table, turned with a charismatic smile. "Who, Jenny? Yeah, guess you can say she looked pleasantly well out there." She chimed.

"I was shocked at how she got the whole thing and not us." Gray snorted. "If you ask me, after what we saw today, we need to get some strategy talking."

Lucy smirked at him. "Oh? Is that so? Well then, care to elaborate your big comeback of the century?" The blonde of course spoke in a teasing voice and smirk, one that didn't go unnoticed by Juvia, who was behind a pillar and breaking some of the wood. Lucy could've sworn she felt a chill run up her spine.

"Hey, don't look at me! I'm just the understudy!" Gray snapped. "I'm just encouraging you guys to think first is all."

"Well thinking doesn't necessarily describe us." Carla pointed out. "Can you think where your clothes ended up?"

"Huh?" He looked down, realizing he was, once again, without any shirt or coat. "Wha-?!"

"But I think Gray has a point." Wendy said. She ignored Nab flying randomly through the background and into some stools with a thud. "I really think we need to rethink what we know."

Carla folded her arms and looked down at the table, her expression turning to a morbid one. "From what we know, the competition has mages who has a wide range of magics that can be either versatile or something to obstruct the opponent. That said, we're now aware that Raven Tail holds possession of someone who is able to deplete other mages' magic reserves. If they tried to pull any fast moves when outside the arena, then we should in fact stay in groups of a few as we said."

Catching wind of the serious note, Lucy nodded. "Yeah, you're right. We can't risk anyone else suffering a setback like we did."

"That's totally unfair!" Happy exclaimed.

"Fair or not, it happened. But now we know to be better equipped for next time." Gray spoke.

Elfman punched another random guy who was having a beef match with him. He clearly won by the looks of it. "Huh?" he looked around, noticing something felt off. "That's weird?"

"What's wrong, bog brother Elf?" Lisanna asked.

"Nothing. It's just…has anybody seen or heard Natsu even?"

Mirajane put her index finger to her chin as she looked up. "Hmm, good question."

Happy looked around the table, noticing something else was missing, too. "And has anybody seen Erza?"

"Erza, too?" Lucy gasped.

"I hope they're okay." Wendy worried.

Warren shrugged. "I'm sure they're fine. Natsu's not dumb enough to go off alone when there's danger outside the arena. I bet they're together somewhere, so no worries."

"Well okay, that answers that question." Levy said. "Is Gildarts still out?"

"I'm afraid so." Makarov grunted. "If I were him, I'd just stay put for two bleeding minutes and pay attention what I'm doing." He sniped.

"Alright, don't go throwing another fit, old man." Laxus warned. "But you know, there is something else that's missing here."

"Huh?" Some looked at him dumbfounded, including Gajeel, who was holding up another thug and glanced over. They could all feel the atmosphere getting a little damp for some reason.

Laxus hinted as he held up his mug. "Take a shot."

Makarov's brow raised, getting the insinuation. "You mean Cana?" He just now realized that she was perhaps vacant. "I guess that would explain the sudden amount of booze still stinking up the place."

"Cana's gone, too?" Max groaned, having recovered from his recent knockout by Gajeel. "Okay, now I'm getting a little worried. Just where is everyone running off to now?"

* * *

One sip down the throat was followed by another. Then another. Then what was the fourth large gulp, a pair of lips departed from the cap of a fine bottle of cold beer. A sigh went through the streets of Crocus, one loud enough to get attention.

Many men – and some women – turned to notice a girl wiping her mouth with her white blouse sleeve. She had brown hair and a nice pair of valleys to accommodate her looks. She strolled through Crocus without care, ignoring the sights and looks as she frowned in a daze.

Cana Alberona; she was the type of person who was sitting at stool and downing alcohol. She would be yelling like anybody else and challenging guys to drinking contests. As much as she loved to do those activities, she was lost in her own world, and has been for quite some time after a certain someone's match. _'Seriously, that nitwit.'_ She mentally cursed herself after what happened. _'Why would he do that? He isn't the kind to just go and bite into flesh unless there was a good reason. So why did he…?'_

She was on a mission, she was on the hunt for a very elusive and reserved person. It was the hunter and the prey, and the prey could very well be her if she wasn't careful how to approach him. The only problem was that she had to find him first. He wasn't at the bar with the others, and as much as she wanted to hand around with booze, there was something she thought, nee needed, to consider. As she walked through the streets, she ignored the bountiful stares she received and thought back to when she learned of Craig's defense. It was shocking how he defended her, but against Bacchus of all people, coupled by his sheer brutality in the arena, it was clear something was up. Him not returning after his match was also another.

With her mind set, she knew where she had to go. She hurried her pace towards the inn where she bunked with Craig. She made way to her room floor and went inside her room. She looked around, but alas was out of luck. Craig was nowhere. To be sure, she even got down to where she investigated the covers and closets. She knew someone as paranoid as him would double check.

"Not here?" she figured. "Great, how hard is it supposed to be to find a guy who has three blades and sharp teeth that can bite through…" Her voice began to trail off as her inquiries became theories. "Hold on." She made way for the nearest window. The lush peeked out far, squinting to get a view of the small woods. She had an idea where the angered monster would be.

* * *

It was just a small stretch of woods, so naturally one wouldn't see any bog animals like deer. It was primarily birds, but on the occasion a couple of small woodland animals like a few passing deer and squirrel could be spotted. Of course it was nighttime, and the only things out at this point of the trees and underbrushes were rabbits and bats.

Bats hissed and fluttered in the nighttime air, snacking on tiny insects that would otherwise be unlucky. The giant moths were like jelly-filled buffet to the creatures, and as the bats lowered to give chase to some more, the rabbits sniffed and hopped along.

A pair of feet so silent, that not even rabbit could detect, came to a halt. A figure was taking in the forest at night. The wind hollered soundly, but he was anything but. He was one with nature, and nature understood him. This was him; this was the man who could understand nature, and make it do as he beckons…when he feels like it.

Right now, he was hungry.

Staying silent, he suddenly pounced. A low hanging, but reasonably good bat, had a loud roar and harsh snap of jaws crush its center. It was pulled down as its colony flapped skywards, away from the devouring creature.

The creature revealed to be Craig shook his head violently, being quick to put the bat to rest. With privacy, he growled low as he snapped even harder, his incisors breaking bone and flesh.

Not far away, Cana approached the forest. From the small distance, she heard something about a hundred feet in, and it sounded like munching. She had a good idea who it was, but she had to be sure. She hurried along, making headway slowly to the sight. Slowly, step by step, she stayed silent as she saw with a rather uncomfortable feeling in her gut Craig.

As he snapped his jaws again, all that hung out of the mouth was a bat's wing. When he heard Cana's footsteps, he instantly turned. His turn and glare was so sharp he looked like a vicious animal.

Cana stopped in her tracks once Craig looked at her. The two were interlocked in a cold and very uncomfortable silence. They gave a look of desolation and a bold face that showed shock from inside. They didn't look away, nor did they even try to.

Cana's brows remained furrowed as she watched the small drops of blood seep from Craig's mouth. He may not have eaten at all today, and she didn't want to find out what he's been munching on. Instead, she watched in a sudden move, Craig was the one who acted. He turned away, jerking his head up to devour the rest of the wing. With a swallow, he lowered his head, breathing casually as he took a nearby leaf and used it to wipe the blood off his chin. He looked down, staring at the cold, grassy land that was littered in dirt and blades of grass.

"…if you're going to say something, say it." He exasperated. His tone was heavy in the dislike, that was a given.

The brunette gave him a worried stare. "Craig-!"

"Don't say it!" he rejected.

The sudden burst made Cana raise a brow. "Uh, but you said…" Knowing it's by his own contradiction, she shrugged it off. "You know what, scratch that. What the heck are you doing out here?"

Craig rolled his eyes. "You know why."

Cana sighed. She knew what Craig meant, and she couldn't blame him…no matter how much she wanted to. "You still mulling over that? I'm sure you didn't maim him that bad. All things considered, he may have gotten off easy in your books."

"Pffft. Maybe…" he murmured. "Still…I went to see what the doctors said. They said I did a number n him, and he'll most likely be back up to performance speed the day after tomorrow."

"So Bacchus is out tomorrow, huh?" Cana questioned.

"Yeah."

The lush gave him a rather quizzical brow. "Checking up on your enemies' conditions? Not sure if that's naïve or strategic of you."

"Oh shut up already, would you?" he snapped.

"Hey, just speaking my mind here, you big softie." She huffed.

There was another passive silence that fell between the two members. They had nothing to say, nor what to put out in front of them. Craig's back faced away from Cana, slouching down on the log. He exasperated excessively, more so than usual perhaps. A weird but somewhat fragile vibe was veiling Craig, and Cana could see that Craig would rather not talk about it. However, she came here for a reason, and by god nothing was keeping her down.

"I know what you did last night."

That one sentence was enough to make Craig's eyes widen just a little. He continued to look away, his fixation still outwards. Moments passed before he returned to looking as "casual" as could be. "Took long enough." He said.

"They told me while your match was going on. After that pig put me down, you stepped in and snapped him away. You were basically hovering over me like a wild animal protecting his territory, at least what Mira said."

Again, he rolled his eyes. "I don't care what others have to say about me."

"Maybe, but you do care what others say about other people, right?"

Once again, a nerve was struck inside of Craig. He had nothing to say, for it was but bitter silence that filled his throat. His teeth were bared at the dark woods, looking ferocious enough to challenge the small rabbits that burrowed away.

The busty brunette slowly started walking around the stump. "I may drink a lot, but that doesn't mean I don't pay attention to the things around me. You may be more reserved, and you may have a poker face, but even with something like that, you never snap at others unless they provoke you. When they usually speak of a belief you're affiliated with or about someone you know…or knew." She finally managed to make it in front of him, standing with weight on one hip and glaring down. "So, what did Bacchus say to push you over the edge?"

Craig was hesitant to answer. He lowered his head to his hands, which held the other as the grip tightened. His breathing began to grow deep, his back arch enhancing and shrinking with every exhale and inhale. He looked to have had deep scorning memories of what Bacchus said he'd do if he won.

"Craig?" Cana questioned. "You there?"

He would very much like to say something like "It's none of your business", if possible, but the reality was that it was her business. The moment Bacchus spoke about Cana in his own way was the instant it became a matter to her. He would've liked to just stay quiet, but that would be running from the truth; that's what cowards do; it's what delusional retroverts do to better accept their own ideas are better. He'd rather not have Cana understand, but keeping it to himself would only strain everything.

In his mental frustration, Cana realized something about Craig. His hands were holding onto each other so tight that it was like he was crushing his own bones. She could see he wasn't going to bottle it up anymore. "Craig-!"

He shot up, startling Cana. The brunette took a step back as Craig was eye-level, and boy did he look angry.

"You really wanna know?" he growled at her. "Fine, be my guest…"

In a begrudging tone, Craig laid it out for her. In detail, he explained everything that went down in the arena, with what Bacchus said about her and what he'd do if he won. Suffice to say by the way Cana's looked at him that she was shocked. She was completely lost as Craig hissed every word, but behind each syllable was a mix of regret and bitter frustration. Not just to Bacchus, but to himself.

By the time he finished, Craig slumped back down on the same log. "Yeah, I fucked up. I know. I lost it out of my 'instinct' to defend you and all, and that guy had to go and pay the price." He glowered down at the grassy blades that sat beneath his wake. "But really, I just brought this onto myself. Maybe you guys have your way of dealing with these things, but I didn't. There's no such thing as an easy way, even when it comes to the defense of others." The subject really hit him hard in the heart. He knew all too well of those ranging from the standard household folk who sought to change their outlook to mere dim-witted chickens and pineapples and coconuts. He sighed. "I really dislike that guy, but I loathe people and animals being sought as mere trophies and pets you can just toy with for your own ambition. That's just sick. Why I keep my space is clear, and why I act as I do is another thing. It doesn't matter what you think of me, okay? You can say I may as well be a drama king, but I don't need your pity. I have enough of that from everyone. Just…just…" He brashly turned on his bottom to look away from Cana. He put his hood up in the process. "Just, don't look at me. I'm just worse than that guy I had to apologize to in the infirmary."

Cana was completely speechless. She knew that even now Craig was…something else. If she knew just about everything about him at this point, well she was wrong. She knew taking anger out on others or out of spite would be something Craig _looked_ like he could do, but really, Craig was a very wise and emotional sentient. He had morals, and he knew what he did was for her, not for himself. Maybe he shouldn't have been so hard on Bacchus, but in a way, it proved how important Cana was to him. He'd sooner take stabs to the heart than see her get wasted with some lowlife yahoo.

Craig grimaced at himself. He did apologize when he visited Bacchus before, but that was it. Bacchus commented that he was straight up wild with a half-grin; surely that was forgiveness, right? If he wanted forgiveness from others, he had to forgive himself. That was a moral he had. If he didn't forgive himself, he never would've asked Bacchus for his. But that still doesn't mean that it still doesn't make him feel good.

It wasn't about revenge or anger. It was about caring and protecting the ones he treasured.

A pair of slender arms draped around his neck from behind. He said nothing as he remained stiff as a statue as he also felt humungous mounds press against his jacket he wore to conceal himself. Even with the hood, Cana's cheek and hair was so warm. She smiled warmly as she held Craig.

"You can be a little rough around the edges, but you're no jerk, Craig." She squeezed tighter. "You're a really good guy, you're just more of a rebel when it comes to how ways are done. But you have it where it counts, and that's something worth more than all the hangovers I could get in the morning."

Craig's gaze softened as he looked down at the ground. "Thanks."

Cana smirked. "Thank you, for both those times you stood up for me. I'm not sure any other guy would've done all that just so I can get some sleep. Plus, if I'm being honest here…" She leaned in, whispering into Craig's hear with an alluring smirk. "You're just the cutest thing to snuggle up to when you're sleeping."

Craig's glared daggers at Cana, but there was a small tint of red on his cheeks as he felt embarrassed. No words came to mind as his partner just teased his state when she sleeps beside him.

Cana laughed at his expression and pulled herself away. "I swear, you're too gullible to teasing. Almost like Natsu." She looked away, raising a brow. "Though that's not a bad thing at all. I like to see sensitive softies here and there. But you, you're just a big, fluffy pillow."

"Alight, I get it!" he snapped. "Just…whatever." He stood up and kicked the air a few good times, getting some popping in his knees. With the stretch, he was set to get back to business.

Cana crept beside him to where she snapped her arm around his shoulder. "So, my little cranky guard dog, wanna piggyback your master all the way home?"

"Don't push it." He snarled.

* * *

While things on one end of Crocus was looking good for a guild that was turning to underdogs, another guild didn't appeal to such leniency. Especially when it was the top – or rather former top – guild o Fiore was in a very tight pinch.

Gathered about, all of Sabertooth was accounted for. The whole floor was gathered in what looked like a massive room with a red carpet going down towards a throne, where Sabertooth's Jiemma sat lazily with eyes white as devoid life. The way he stared at everyone was guarantee that he was looking for certain individuals.

Nobody said anything before his eminence. Jiemma was scary enough when he didn't look so serious. But today, especially after the match, he had a very grotesque aura flaring. Clearly he did not appreciate the word "underdogs". Some bodies were so stiff that they couldn't even breathe from the pressure in the stale air.

"You're all just pathetic." Jiemma reached over to the stand beside him, grabbing hold of the wine bottle that was present, holding it out for them to see. "You're but broken glass." He deliberately dropped it, shattering like glass on the floor. The contents inside made the carpet turn purple. "You all were just too fragile to even be considered the strongest. Remember well who we are. We are Sabertooth. We don't take time in acknowledging those beneath you. All those other guilds, they have worms that need to be squashed! They are not worth time to even expel your breath over, remember that."

Rufus, Team Sabertooth, even the Exceeds were in close attention. They dared not speak.

"We aim to stun the heavens, make the earth tremble…silence the seas… _that_ is the Sabertooth way." He reiterated. "Rogue!"

Stepping up from the crowd, the frowning Dragon Slayer looked at his master. "Master." He spoke.

"Your performance today was nothing short of sloppy. It was garbage, like the kind you had to walk through. You're not a rat, you're a Sabertooth. I expected more of that from you. However, I will allow this act to be considered to be looked down on. This shall be the only time I will ever be giving you a second chance. Do you understand?" he threatened.

"Yes, Master." He bowed. "I'll do everything in my power to meet your expectations."

He walked back behind, standing at attention besides a frowning Sting. The Exceeds behind were paralyzed, especially Frosch.

Jiemma's white eyes scanned the room, his fists clutching on his throne. "Minerva." He growled.

A pair of heels were heard from within the crowd. A hair of wide hips shifted and swayed as the top Sabertooth woman stepped up, her blue lips forming a frown. Her eyes were shut, and absolutely no words of confidence could be spoken. It was clear she was at the mercy of Jiemma.

He leaned over his seat, giving his daughter a deep glare. "Well, Minerva? What do you have to say about yourself?"

The Sabertooth woman spoke of no such words.

"No answer, huh? I expected more from you. What you did today was a deep show of weakness in the Sabertooth way. So tell me ere and now, why did you go and fail me before that cloaked worm?!" He banged his fist against the armrest, managing to dent it completely. Some flinched in fear. "Well?!"

All of Sabertooth looked at Minerva, if not Jiemma. Some didn't even look away from the ground. Eventually, though, the female spoke up.

"You felt it too, didn't you, father?" she responded.

"What?" he snorted.

"You say that this cloaked guild is but worms to us, but tell me what kind of worms take down a Sabertooth? These aren't at all insects, and you may deny it as much as you please to do so, but I know what I felt." Her defense was making her own heart race. The sheer memory of facing Shinigami was petrifying at best. She could still recount all that Magic Power she felt, and it was what made her fists clutch. "You heard well of what he said about his strength, it's what put Jura Neekis in deep shock."

"We are not weak!" he snapped. "That is quitter's talk right there! Sabertooth values the strength to be far above a Wizard Saint! That display of power was nothing to me!"

Minerva shot a glare at her father. "And can you prove it?"

The master stomped on the ground, rising up on his feet to meet Minerva's own defiant glare. "I said this before." His voice, it was so deep, and it's what made the toughest nerves crawl. "We aim…to stun the heavens…and silence the raging seas…the earth trembles beneath us and our strength…that is _**SABERTOOTH**_!"

Sting looked down nervously. He was frightened by his master, and what's worse, perhaps more so of a certain someone. When he thought of Craig in the arena today being an animal, when he heard his extremely potent roar, it still kept crawling up and down his spine. It was a feral beast that he saw.

There was a moment's hesitation before Minerva spoke up again. "Well then, perhaps your best shot at beating Fallen Prometheus shall bear fruit then."

Jiemma gave her a dark look. "What of that?"

"Sabertooth preys on the weak, but is it also true that we must fight the strong to be the strongest?" she questioned in deep logic. "If we are to value ourselves, we must not waver from the strength we may already have. There shall be more chances to come to beat Fallen Prometheus, and stay as the apex predators to all. All we need to do, is simply lie and wait; wait for the chance to pounce and sink our claws and fangs into those gods. Then when we have fallen, we shall roar back at the heavens for thinking they could silence us. You wouldn't want to risk your most superiors players to just be thrown away, when we were just measuring up the competition now, are we?"

"Milady…?" Sting questioned.

"It's only the second day. By the time we reach the 5th day, all the guilds will realize they had nothing to fear. After all, we have a plethora of opportunities to strike back." She finished.

Jiemma gave her a very grim stare. He hated – nee loathed – the idea of being second best. It did not exist with him. He refused to accept this fallback. He'd much show true power and rid of Fallen Prometheus himself with his show of power. However, it wasn't a battle of his own, so he had to make do.

Begrudgingly, he relented. "…very well. You have your pardon, Minerva." He scowled. "From now on, we, of Sabertooth, must use every bit of our power, and crush the predators who dare challenge our throne! There will be no room for errors here on." He sat back down, sitting up straight to give all his attention. "Now…begone. All of you. I expect no more follies. Is that clear?"

With that, Sabertooth's audience was dismissed. They all exited the room, no more than a few pairs at a time as they filed along. No one spoke until they exited. Once they were all filed out, the doors shut, and Sting walked beside Rogue, their Exceeds following.

"That was scary." Lector murmured.

"Y-yeah." Frosch stammered.

"Master Jiemma clearly was challenged by that power we sensed from that other guild." Rogue explained. "I've never seen him so anxious before. It's clear that he wants to destroy them." He turned towards the other half of the Twin Dragon combo. "Sting?"

Sting was silent the whole way. His lack of voice in the matter was most unsettling. He frowned heavily as he thought of more than just Fallen Prometheus. He thought of his idol, Natsu. And even more concerning, Craig. The latter gave off no magic, but he had this very bizarre but potent abnormality around him. It was a three-way tie of who he was supposed to be focusing on.

"Sting, ya feeling alright?" Lector asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm good." He responded.

"He looked very spacious there. Will he be okay?" Frosch asked Rogue.

"We'll find out. Come on, we best get ready for the next battle."

"I hear that." Lector said. "C'mon, Sting! Can't fall behind!"

The group hurried along, with Sting rushing to get up to speed with them. "Alright, alright! Let's get going then."

* * *

"Hey, Erza. Where are we going exactly?" Natsu asked.

The redhead shrugged. "Nowhere. I was just walking with you. Is that a problem?"

"Uh, n-no! I was just wondering if we had a direction in mind?" he stammered.

Erza looked ahead at the street, seeing the many people still out at night. "Not that I had in particular. Did you want to go anywhere?"

"Er…no." He didn't have a response per se. He was still confused, more or less to that point.

Natsu didn't know where they were going. They've been walking for a short while now, and they've been all by themselves. The bustling city was still lively, even in the night, though not as many people active. The two were hand in hand, walking beside the other as they made use of the time that they had together. They were alone. All alone. Just the two of themselves to keep company.

The Dragon Slayer stopped in his tracks when they came across a balcony. Erza followed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just thought we should stop here. That's cool, right?"

Erza smiled. "Sure."

The two went over and overlooked the balcony. To their immeasurable surprise, they didn't realize on how big of a balcony it was, or how they could see all of Crocus for that matter. They could see building top after building top, to no end. It was row after row, it almost seemed like an illusion. And what's more, the half-moon above was surrounded by stars. It was truly a beautiful sight to behold.

"It's a beautiful night." Erza said.

"Yeah, it sure is." Natsu grinned. "I never thought I'd see stars this bright before. They're almost like shinning…uh…things."

Erza chuckled. "Suppose so."

He tilted his head in his wonder. "Wonder what would happen if I ate one of those?"

"You can't eat a star, Natsu." Erza deadpanned.

"I know. But if I could, I bet I'd get some hidden power or something to make me all mighty, right?"

Yet again, her winders were piqued by his foolish inquiries. In a way, it would be nice to know there was otherworldly power she could use to benefit her own magic and requips. It was entertaining to say the very least.

She turned towards Natsu, giving him a smirk. "You can be so foolish."

Natsu looked away sheepishly, cheeks red. It only served to make Erza smile at his innocence.

Another short while went by, and the two kept gazing at the night sky. Who knows how long? It was hard to tell, but the rising moon must've meant something. As stars twinkled, they relished in the other's company for as long as possible. Once each had what was a decent fill of the time spent, Natsu broke the silence they had bottled up.

"Hey, Erza?"

She looked over towards him. "Yes, Natsu?"

"I…uh…" he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I…was wondering something."

"What might that be?" Her question was by all means genuine, but from the look on his face, he looked unsettled to speak his mind.

"Well…just…is there a reason why we need to be alone like this?"

"Is it a bad thing?"

"What? N-no, not at all! It's just still weird for me."

She tilted her head as she smirked. "Still nervous I see."

His cheeks began to blush. "Well, I don't know! This is just still new to me, with what we're doing and all…" If he was frank with himself, he was still grasping with how he and Erza viewed within each other. For Natsu, he saw Erza very beautiful, not to mention fearless and devoting. She symbolized the meaning of strength, and that's saying something. However, whenever they were alone, when Erza was being affectionate, it was still something to get accustomed to, and Erza couldn't blame him. She was new to this whole "relationship" thing.

The two knew they had some form of mutual attraction towards one another, but what was it exactly? They could deny it or be as dense as rocks, but they've been feeling rather…funny, for a lack of better word. For Erza, it was as new as her partner's feelings. New, no doubt, but still something she handled better.

"Natsu."

"Yeah?"

"Be honest, where do you see us?" she asked.

He looked at her like she grew a second head. "See us what? Doing?" He looked out, peering at the city. "Well, I see the moon, and-"

Erza sighed. "No, I mean 'us'." She exasperated.

"'Us'?" Natsu was generally confused with what she mean by that. It wasn't definite with what he felt or saw themselves as. It was only recently that they went out to eat, and it was because of Craig's experience that he was able to get a kiss on the cheek from the Requip Mage. He understood then that there was definite interest.

"What do you see in our relationship? Let's put it at that." Erza said.

Natsu again was at a loss for words. After thinking about it, he just looked up at the sky, giving it a meek smile. "Aw well, guess maybe…we're good?"

"Define good." She clarified.

"I-I don't know!" he stammered. "I guess I mean, I'm… kinda okay with this, but, it's just something I gotta get used to. Just seeing you like this is still weird."

"You said that a lot."

"I know, but it's all I can think of right now. I don't really know how else to put it." He struggled a lot at when it came to thinking, especially with girls. He hasn't had a girlfriend before, and he's usually expected as the last guy to ever consider dating. He's oblivious, and a bit of a nutcase at times, but he also wasn't stupid. After gathering some more thoughts, he thought deeply, and tried to portray it the best he could.

"Hmmm…I guess…"

"Hm?" Erza looked at him with deep curiosity.

"I mean it's still weird and all, but whenever it's just us, it's like something bubbly goes on inside me. It's like my dragon fire, but it doesn't burn or anything. But it's warm and ticklish. I like it, but it's something I'm not normal with…not yet at least." He looked towards Erza, giving her a smile. "I wanna keep that warm, fuzzy fire, or thing that I feel. And usually, I feel that around you. Is that bad? Erza?"

When Erza looked at him, she was smiling. It was truly sincere, and from Natsu's words, she knew how he felt…sort of.

"Erza?"

She shook her head. "No, Natsu. That isn't bad in the slightest." She grabbed his hand, pulling him along. "Come on, if we won't get moving, we won't be rested for tomorrow."

Natsu followed along, smiling. "Yeah! Day 3, here we come!"

As they went along, something beneath the balcony seemed wrong. Below the balcony, where the building was located, it was down its sidewalk, towards the alleyway. The alleyway subsequently led to a chain reaction of alleys, where there, lying in a few corners, the foul odor of blood was clear. The few thugs that were foolish enough to go and pick fights with a certain someone had cost them dearly. Their bodies littered the alley, where they had slash marks.

Not far, just walking away from them, Scythe was cloaked in his hood, his whole body unseen as his 8-shaped axe was hanging over his shoulder. He walked away, a frown on his face.

"What weaklings." He huffed. "Killing the weak when they should know better. What nonsense is all these humans feeling?" he looked over his shoulder, his dark eyes apparent within the deep, dark hood. He vanished into the darkness, leaving only the arrogant defeated to muddle in their blood.

* * *

The boulevard was surprisingly empty at this time. It was more or less one of the more common commodity types of streets where one buys clothing and tapestry. However, given the time, most of the stores were closed for the night, and the only two walking were Craig and Cana. The two walked beside the other; one taking his sweet time in slowing down the other.

"Could you be any slower? I wanna have at least _some_ form of drink when we get back." Cana told.

Craig had hands in his pockets, looking nonchalant as he strolled rather casually. "Be careful what you wish for. You just might choke on what you want down your throat."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she questioned.

Craig shrugged. "Nothing. So, what's the plan for tomorrow?"

Cana's brow furrowed. "Heh? What's that mean? You not up for it?"

Craig shrugged once again. "Nah, besides. I just need some time to…think, for tomorrow." It wasn't a lie. He'd never lie. He wanted to spend tomorrow away for a bit, but it wasn't because the fact he frightened everyone. The reason was behind his chi. He wanted to get to it more. And, in the back of his mind, that hooded group still lingered.

"Aw, well I'm not gonna let the big boy stay alone in his room all day." Cana cooed.

And just like Craig, Craig sulked. "There's no getting rid of you, is there?"

Cana smirked as she pulled him into a headlock. She even felt more prideful since his head was on the underside of her buxom. "Oh come on, party pooper. Admit it, you want me around."

Craig felt Cana's body as even her milk-giving area was warm and bountiful. However, that didn't cease his embarrassment. He just growled, while Cana pulled him along with pride.

As the two kept their trail and sight for the street. The atmosphere was calm…or at least it was. Minute after minute, and the calm turned to what felt like an eerie silence. The silence was one thing, but what was sense here and now, was _dead_ silence.

Craig and Cana frowned. They both felt it, and Craig's headlock was undone as he and Cana slowly came to a stop. Their feet were spread, and both looked around.

"You feel that?" Cana asked.

Craig was back-to-back with her, his attention adverted to behind. "Look alive."

The fresh sensation of danger lurked in the air. Craig knew this feeling all too well, and it was heavy in density. The Magic Power they were feeling, it was substantial, if not a little more than that. The energy was very much taken from them being playful and bashful to weary and deadly.

They held their positions, glaring in all directions for any signs of the enemy. Craig, however, sensed what could've been just one potent force. His head raised, catching the glimmer of something in the sky. And it was coming down in a steep arch.

The projectile was coming for Craig, but he remained completely calm and still as the 8-shaped axe came crashing down, impaling the earth in front of Craig. The enemy's advance made Cana turn and round and gasp in shock.

"What the-?!"

Craig remained stiff as he looked at the blade. It was connected to a chain that went far away, into the darkness of a nearby rooftop it seemed. He followed the chain, seeing something dark lurking in the nighttime air above. His eyes narrowed as the figure's silhouette could've been seen rising.

"Looks like we have some company." He remarked.

The silhouette on the rooftop pulled on his chain, yanking himself down towards the ground. With a large jump, he landed on a knee, a ripple of dust dissipating around him as he slowly arose. Once standing, he remained just as stiff as Craig. He made no movements as the blade was still impaled in the earth. He and Craig could be seen glaring at one another, while the brunette behind was staring uneasily at the enemy.

The air in the atmosphere continued to thicken with a chocking sensation as the two stared down with the other. They said no words, but instead, they just glared daggers.

Finally having enough tolerance, Scythe was the one to back off. "Pffft. Pushover." He yanked on his chain, prying the blade out of the ground and withdrawing back into his grip. The staff it connected to held its form as it went back over his shoulder, resting casually.

Once again, a silence filled the air between the two. The tension was deep, and exhilarating. Craig's feet weren't at all spread out, but from his sharp stare, he looked ready to get defensive if necessary.

"I think you missed." Craig bluntly scorned.

"Tch, please. As much as I would love to not miss you, I'd prefer to not hit a weakling from behind. Would you?"

Crag's eyes narrowed at the inquiry that his opponent was setting up for him. "…only if I really have to." He answered.

Scythe was seen smirking beneath his hood. "Heh, only if it's that big of a deal? Well I'll give you props on taking that shock with gusto, pal, but that still doesn't give you any special treatment…not yet at least."

"What is this guy's deal?" Cana questioned.

Craig continued to snipe at Scythe, still showing some serious demeanor. "I remember you."

Scythe raised a brow. "Is that so?"

"You're part of that guild that's in 1st place. Fallen Prometheus, right?"

The smirk on Scythe receded into a deep frown. Suffice to say he looked disappointed. "Tch."

"Hm?"

"How disappointing." He snarled. "I thought you'd be smarter than that to know."

The suspense crept up Craig's spine. The Magic Power he was giving off was easy to tell that he was familiar with it. He was familiar with what he saw regarding bizarre armor he saw beneath Gates. He knew something was up, but at the same time, he couldn't recall at all what he was supposed to be feeling. If it was an enemy, it would've been a long time ago. But even so, the fact that he felt something familiar about Scythe meant there was some form of affiliation he shared with him.

Seeing the contorted look on Craig's face, Scythe began to grow weary. "Well?" he groaned. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Your power certainly rings a bell in my head, that's all I can say." He answered.

Scythe sighed and just gave up. "Okay, fine. Have it your way. I'm not obligated to make you suffer just because you're a dense fossil."

"Well I feel obligated to ask my own question." Craig countered. "Why are you here?"

"Why?" Scythe replied. "It's simple…" In a flash, faster than the speed of Erza's Flight Armor, Scythe appeared in front, having a loop of the top 8 around Craig's neck. Cana again gasped in deep shock at the speed. Craig, however, just glared on without budging.

"Craig!" Cana worried.

Scythe was a foot in front of Craig's face. The two shared a deep glare in the other's eyes. The way Craig's neck was mere inches away from one end of the bladed ring didn't leave him to panic. In fact, this reaction he was giving was what enticed Scythe.

A smirk appeared of the cloaked man's face. "Heh, well what do you know. Guess you have grown up." Hs eyes narrowed. "How very interesting."

Craig said nothing as he stayed calm.

"Oh, sorry, where are my manners? I didn't answer your question yet, did I?" Scythe was so facetious in his tone, but he didn't care. In fact, he drew the very edge of the sharp, round blade as close as possible to Craig's neck. It was just barely grazing the hairs on the back of his neck. "I just wanted to give you a little personal message from all of us."

Cana stayed as stiff as possible, not wanting to set off alarms. _'A message?'_

Craig continued to just follow along, but to Scythe and Cana's surprise, Craig was starting to smirk. "Well I would've accepted carrier pigeon, you know."

Once more, a smirk appeared on Scythe. "Well pal, I ain't no bird, but I can sure swoop like one."

"Are you talking about you or your little friend who made an impression yesterday?" he retorted.

"Your tongue's definitely gotten sharper." Scythe snarled. "Alright, I'll let you off this one time, but only because I came here to deliver this singular message. Fallen Prometheus will have your head by the time these silly games are over. Consider that your little piece of advice."

Cana gasped in shock. "Wait, you can't be-!"

"Quiet!" Scythe held the blade's very grizzly tip to Craig's neck. "Unless you wanna blab and have me deal with this guy now?"

Backing down from the fight, Cana's fists clutched.

"It's fine." Craig intercepted. "Besides, we _both_ know well enough that if we really want to kill each other, we know there's a time and place for all that." His glare sharpened. "Am I right?"

Scythe remained quiet for a brief time. After what felt like an eternity, his teeth showed once more. "Heh. Damn straight. Guess you're not as dumb as I thought then." He withdrew the blade from Craig's neck, bringing it overhead and back over his shoulder.

The two stood at equal height, showing a deep, deep pressure emanating from the other. Cana was feeing her heart race as the two monsters were looking like they were about to rip the other's head off. It was taking all of their willpower to keep themselves from doing such a thing.

"We'll settle this in the games." Scythe finished. "Sounds fair, right?"

Craig's lips formed a vile smirk of his own. "You read my mind."

With a snort, Scythe turned away in his hood and dark cloak. The guy slowly walked off, cursing just low enough for Craig to hear. As Cana approached Craig from behind, Scythe disappeared, vanishing without much of a trace.

At long last, the stale air finally lifted. Cana could breathe again.

The startled brunette turned towards the stiff comrade, seeing his deep frown. "Cranky…a friend of yours?"

Craig's eyes narrowed as he continued to glare down the boulevard. "…looks like it."

"And, you're seriously thinking he'll kill you?"

Craig looked back, giving a sharp glare at Cana. The way he stared at her was a sign of deep dominance. "Don't be stupid. If they really wanted me dead by now, they would've done it sooner." He looked back ahead. "I'll believe it when I see it."

Cana was more or less unsound by Craig. She knew that he knew they meant it. They were going to try and take his life; they were just trying to scare him, but it didn't work. She only stared out alongside him as the anticipation was only going to get worse from here on…in a way.

A pair of hands suddenly grabbed their shoulders. "Hey, you two! What's up?"

Both Craig and Cana lurched as they were caught completely by surprise of the arrival of someone who just happened to had perfect timing. At the same time, they snapped around and saw who appeared.

"Gildarts?!" Cana snapped.

"The hell?" Craig snarled.

"Whoops, guess I alarmed ya, sorry." He sheepishly rubbed his head and laughed. Even though he looked rather jovial, the other two were far from it. "So, what brought you two here? Wanting to get some late night shopping or something?"

The two shot looks at one another, both generally confused by Gildarts' claim. Although there was merit, they didn't seem to comply.

"More like passing through." Craig said. "We could be asking you the same thing."

"Who, me?" He huffed with a smirk. "Well, didn't mean to brag or anything, but after last night, I thought I'd stop by the party before everyone went back. Can't be a complete part pooper now."

"That's funny considering you were found drunk last night in front of a women's club." Cana exasperated.

"Hey, come on. Don't be like that." He feigned innocence.

Cana rolled her eyes away. "Oh brother.

Craig looked at Cana, then back to Gildarts. _'Hard to believe that this guy's her old man.'_ Although Craig held some degree of respect for Gildarts, he still disliked how he let Cornelia down and how she left him. He can see why. Craig highly valued loyalty, even with the ladies. Wanting to change the subject, he folded his arms and shot his own look at him. "So then you're going to be watching the games tomorrow then?" he asked.

"Yeah, might as well." He responded. "Still, I watched from the lacrima-vision in the inn. Man did you really wreck that guy." He said it so nonchalantly like it wasn't a big deal, but in the underlying tone, Craig could tell that he was also finding his attack a little extreme.

The mutation only shook his head and sighed. "Give me a break."

Gildarts laughed aloud once more. "Well you certainly showed me not t piss you off again, that's for sure!"

"I don't think anyone would want to anyway." Cana pointed out.

"Shut up." Craig huffed. "At any rate, I guess we should head back to the inn. Gotta tell your head honcho I need tomorrow off."

Gildarts raised a brow. "Huh? You skipping tomorrow?"

"Yup, sorry. Just need some time to think some things over. After what happened, you can't necessarily blame the folk for wanting a breather from yours truly." He smirked. "I mean, Brownie over here just can't get enough of me." When he looked over at Cana, his playful attitude just made her sigh.

"Oh sure, I'm _so_ wanting to have him all to me." She sarcastically groaned.

Gildarts coquettishly smirked. "Well aren't you the ladies man, Craig. Guess you could use some time to yourself then. Gray's going to feel pretty good tomorrow I bet."

"Alright, don't go and jinx it for us." Craig started walking. "Now come on, I wanna get some sleep. Brownie, hurry up back there."

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. Crankypants." She waves at him dismissively as she followed behind. She grinned as she followed behind with a bottle in hand. Having another sip, she took in the substance.

With Cana following behind, Gildarts walked nearby. As he stayed close to the group, mainly Craig, he shot Craig what could've been mistaken for a frown. He knew what that meant. Craig returned the frown, looking rather unsound as well. Both looked forward as Cana sipped from behind.

Gildarts stayed quiet enough only for Craig to hear. "Watch your back."

Craig only soldiered on. "Tell me something I don't know."


	55. Setting Our Sights On The Prize

The crowd inside Domus Flau was going absolutely ballistic as the new day has dawned. The time had come, many were ecstatic to finally be at the halfway point. They were waiting so anxiously, and now the third day has finally arrived.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! We're here to bring you Day 3 of the Grand Magic Games, and boy has this year's games been something of a treat so far!" Lola announced. "I'm your favorite host with the most, Chipati Lola, with my good friend and secondary commentator, Mr. Yajima."

"Good morning to everyone here." He greeted.

"Now, picking up from yesterday, there were some intense moments between our top contenders. We've had our fair share of shock and excitement, and we were far from disappointed. In the lead with 31 points, we have the underdogs turning top dogs, we have Fallen Prometheus!"

The crowd cheered for the mysterious guild that was sitting in its stands. The five contenders were solemn, and they looked far from happy with the crowd cheering for them. Their prime concern – and main reason for being here – wasn't among Fairy Tail's team.

"Tch, where the hell is that rat?" Scythe growled. "Don't tell me that Craig's gone and bailed on us."

"I told you I should've sent the message." Monarch insisted. "I have a ways with men and giving them _firm w_ arnings rather than scare them off like you do."

Scythe looked back at his associate, giving a stink eye beneath his dark hood. "Why you…!"

"Give it a rest, you two." Navice interjected. "I'm sure our target has his reasons."

Shinigami nodded. "I agree. Besides, after what happened yesterday, you can't say that shame didn't leave a little dent in his reputation. He's still around, that we know. He's bright enough to _not_ cower after a threat like that; he's just laying low for the steam to settle in the air is all." His confident smirk was a sure sign he knew this fact, and no one really said anything. "Besides, he knows actions speak louder than words alone. He wants us to prove it."

Scythe looked back at the competition. He knew that deep down, Shinigami was right. Craig doesn't deny a challenge, but it still annoyed him to no end that he had to bide his time and linger with lower cockroaches.

In the fairy Tail stands, everyone was set, and among those present, Makarov looked down with arms crossed. "Here we go, this is our big comeback. Everyone should stay on their toes."

"Yeah, we know." Jet said. "The competition's a little wacky today."

Droy was munching in a drumstick and gnawed on the tender meat as he noticed something off with the team in their box. "Huh? Say, where's Craig?" he muffled.

"Didn't you remember man? He's taking today off." Jet notified.

"Oh. So that's why Gray's down there right now."

Jet could only sigh at his friend's clueless numbskull. _'I think all that meat's stuffing his brain.'_

Laki looked around, noticing something off as well. This didn't go unnoticed by Romeo.

"Hey, Laki, everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so…" she looked around, realizing something was off. "Is Cana absent, too?"

Mirajane giggled in delight. "Looks like it. Probably babysitting Craig again." Her head tilted with her swooning smile. "It's just so adorable how she's always watching him."

Jet and Droy looked at each other, processing what Mirajane said about Craig and Cana. What they did was completely as expected – they laughed out loud. They were just baffled with the very thought that it was almost sad. Mirajane just looked at them in confusion, to which they turned away and awkwardly silenced themselves.

Gildarts showed his own smirk as he sat back. "Alright, let's see what we have today."

Juvia was looking over at Gray as he stared calmly out at the arena. Steam was coming out of her nostrils with each breath as her cheeks were hot red. "Oh good grief, my darling hunk of a man is finally down here. He's gonna go and show off for me~!" she squealed.

"I don't think this is about you, Juvia." Lisanna sweat dropped.

"Gray, go out there and show the world our burning love!" Juvia screamed.

In Team Fairy Tail's box, they all could hardly hear a word as the arena was packed full of talkative bunches. However, for some reason, a chill went up Gray's spine. "Huh? Did someone say something?" he wondered.

"Gray, are you sure you want to do this?" Erza asked.

Getting back to focusing, he looked back at her. "Well it's not like I have a choice. Craig gave me this chance, so I can't exactly say no."

Natsu scooted on over, happily patting Gray on the back. "There we go! Good ol' deliverance!"

Gajeel folded his arms and looked away. "Pfft. Still say I should get another shot."

"Oh relax, you'll get another shot eventually." Laxus said. "Just try and enjoy it, otherwise your face will rust."

Gajeel shot him a look. "Oh yeah?" he growled.

Gray adjusted his top. "Right, then I'm set."

In Sabertooth's quarters, the team was modestly quiet. They were confident as of yesterday, but today, they had but one thing in mind, and the reason was not too far away and in black. They – mostly Minerva and Sting – were eyeing Fallen Prometheus, and they were doing so like preying animals. What only irritated them was how they were being ignored.

"You enjoy your little laps for now, but the feast has yet to be fully consumed." Minerva sniped.

Little were they also aware, they weren't the only ones eyeing Fallen Prometheus. Raven Tail was looking at them suspiciously, but in their way, a more menacing way. Iva =n glared at the five hooded beings, his teeth showing as even now, their power hidden was making his heart skip beats.

Lola looked down at his papers with a big smile. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, now that we've finished our little recap, let's see what today's contest will consist of, as our old friend and referee, Mato, takes the field."

Mato gained wondrous cheers as the pumpkin mascot took to the arena. He smiled wide as he lifted his hands. "Alright, pumpkins, looks like it's a new day, and that means we have a game changer right here!" he announced. "That's right! When I say game changer, I mean we're going to switch things up with today's contest."

Eve blinked. "Switching it up?"

"I wonder what that means for us?" Ren wondered.

"It's very simple. Today, instead of just 1 contestant for each team, we'll be allowing **2**!" Mato chimed.

" **2** contestants?" Elfman parroted.

"Well I certainly wasn't expecting that." Levy admitted.

"Yeah, me too." Lucy added.

"I wonder what this will do for us." Warren admitted nervously.

"Maybe some sort of tag team thing, I guess…" Vijeeter questioned even his own logic.

Team Fairy Tail looked at the other confused. They, too, were caught completely off guard. Gray especially was rendered startled. "Hold on, what?"

Natsu immediately rushed by the balcony, clutching his fist tight. "Alright! This means I get another shot!"

He wasn't the only one, however. A gloved fist arose as tough as iron. "Dream on, Salamander, I'm taking today's second spot, so sit back down!" Gajeel retorted.

Natsu battled his shoulder against his. "Oh yeah, ya bog creampuff?"

Gajeel pushed harder. "Yeah, I can do twice as better as you can!"

"Not if I prove you wrong!"

Taking advantage of the situation, Erza walked passed the occupied Dragon Slayers and stood beside Gray. "You wouldn't mind, right?"

Gray looked towards the redhead and back at the arena. A small smirk came across his face. "You sure? Don't wanna overkill the competition now."

Erza showed her own smirk. "Modesty's only going to get you so far." She teased.

As Natsu and Gajeel were glaring angry daggers at one another, they came back to reality once they realized that Gray and Erza were already walking out to the field. Their hearts only dropped like rocks and left them in stone as they completely missed it all.

"HEY! NO FAIR!" Natsu shouted.

"YEAH! WHAT ABOUT ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD?!" Gajeel roared.

Hearing their shouts, Erza kept on walking with a smirk. _'I won't lose with you watching, Natsu.'_

Both Dragon Slayers only slumped over the balcony in defeat, with Laxus sighing in pity. "What whiners."

Lyon adjusted his collar, smirking. "Well then, if Gray happens to be entering, then it's my obligation to follow suit." He turned towards his master. "May I?"

Obaba nodded. "Good!" she spun her fingers. "Just don't make me want to spin you when this is all over! Ya hear me?!"

Ignoring her loud yelling, Lyon kept his composure as he turned away. Surprising enough, he was followed by Jura, who smiled in delight. "May I accompany you?" he asked.

Lyon didn't waver from his course. "Well, as long as we don't literally blow away the competition, I suppose."

"Looks like we have this round in the bag." Yuka snickered.

"ABOUT TIME WE GET SOME POINTS!" Toby roared.

"C'mon, Arana~! Let's go! I don't wanna be behind Erzy if she's into this, too!" Millianna cheered happily as she dragged Arana along, who complied whole-heartedly.

"Do your best out there for us!" Beth cheered.

"Milady." Sting stepped up, a dark, serious expression fixed on his face. "Please, let me."

The sexy lady had a sway in her hips as she stepped up beside him. "Very well then. As long as I accompany you."

Jiemma crossed his arms and glared down at Sting and Minerva. His thoughts ran back to last night of taking down Fallen Prometheus. Even now, his skin tingled from recollecting their magical energy. His fists clutched tighter than before, almost shaking.

"Me~n! Eve, let your frosted tips break wind on this new dawn, shall we?" Ichiya posed.

Eve adjusted his tie, smirking. "You got it!"

"Make sure to leave as good of an impression as yesterday, okay guys?" Jenny remarked.

"WILD~!" Both Yeager and Semmes stepped up, with their other guildmates roaring right behind them.

For Raven Tail, both Kurohebi and Flare stepped up. Both smirked maliciously as they were plucked by the orders of Alexei.

Both Shinigami and Gates stepped up, the former smirking as he was going to give a little show.

* * *

It was at another local bar, and for what was the fourth time, a beer bottle slammed against the counter. A brunette sighed as she inhaled that bottle in only a few good gulped, much to the indifference of her associate beside her. Of course the rest of the bar couldn't be said otherwise.

"Alright, looking good you guys!" Cana slurred in an uproarious fashion that caught many stares from the locals. It only served to make Craig's face contort with a twitch…constantly.

"Uh, miss?" the nervous bartender tried to approach her. "We just opened, and you're a little…"

Cana shot him a look, one that knew she was out of it. "Ah, don't be such a buzzkill!" she grabbed Craig by putting him in a headlock. "Besides, this big lug's the one who brought me here."

The bartender looked at Craig, who in turn gave him a stone face. Even behind that mask of darkness, the bartender knew Craig was in no position. The worker only sighed as he pitied Craig.

"If you say so." He could only resume his work cleaning glasses, while Craig was forcibly placed on the underside of Cana's chest, holding in every fiber of his annoyance at the slightly drunken woman. The only indication of his stability was his eye twitching.

* * *

Mato looked all around him, seeing the many faces that were representing the eight teams competing. "Okay then, it looks like all of us are here then, pumpkins!" he chimed. "Now, the competition will begin shortly, now hang on…" with a snap of his fingers, everyone suddenly disappeared from the arena.

It all happened in a flash, and up overhead, a light projected a rectangular screen, showing a dark, decrepit-looking plateau. Onscreen, the sixteen contestants were centered around Mato as they reappeared in the valley.

Looking at their new surroundings, Millianna looked over, seeing a decrepit skull sitting a small ledge. "AH!" she shrunk back in fear at how close it was.

"Millianna, relax. It's just a skull." Arana insisted. She then got a good look at it. "…right?"

"Well this certainly lifts spirits." Lyon sarcastically said.

"Indeed." Jura agreed.

"This leg of the competition is what we like to call an old fashion relay race." Mato informed. "This will be a two-part competition. One of your partners will carry a baton, and then you will race across this desolate valley, but rest assured, the only real dangers is just straying from course. We've made sure that there wouldn't be major obstructions such as valley serpents or venomous insects you may or not step on. Once your partner reaches the halfway point, you pass your baton over to the next partner, and they continue the race." Mato pointed upwards. "Also, I wouldn't advise crossing the finish line without that baton. You won't get credit if you forget or misplace it."

Lyon crossed his arms, smirking. "Well now, guess this will be like the prelims then." His attention shot towards Sting. The recipient only frowned in seriousness at his adversary. It left Lyon a little confused, but he did not bother questioning.

"Ahem." Coming from the side, Eve adjusted his tie. "So I guess it's come to this then. May the better man win."

Lyon looked towards him and smirked. "Ah, yes, that so it may be." Unlike Sting, who was bent on winning, Lyon took Eve's hand and shook it with dignity.

Millianna scooted up beside Erza, showing a chastire smile. "Meow~! Erzy!" she went and hugged Erza, surprising the recipient.

"Millianna." She smiled. "I'm glad that you're doing well."

Millianna pulled away and looked all too happy for her friend. "Oh yeah, we're feeling pumped today! We have a good feeling about this one! We'll catch up so fast that not even Sabertooth or that other guild will see it coming!"

Erza nodded. "Then I hope for the best."

"Say, how do you want to go about this?" Gray asked his partner. "Do you want to give us a start, or should I?"

Erza looked towards him, her face showing seriousness again. "If it's all the same, I'd like to start us off this time. Would that work?"

Gray shrugged. "Sure. I don't care."

"Is that so?" Lyon called. "Then perhaps this should be all too easy for me then."

Hearing his fellow student, Gray shot Lyon a look. "Well look who's deciding to show now. Recovered after that first day, perhaps?"

Lyon kept his smirk. "I see your sense of humor is as cold as your heart, Gray. It just so happens that I have no intention of losing this waged war. Neither to you or to your friend. Make no mistake, I'm now fully equipped to handle this competition."

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Gray challenged.

"Alright then, if the two groups have been decided, we shall transport you to the midpoint, so those in the second leg, up front!" Mato announced.

"Guess it's my cue. See ya later, Erza." With that, Gray walked off towards Mato.

The group that accompanied him was comprised of Lyon, Eve, Sting, Flare, Yeager, Gates, and lastly Arana. The eight competitors lined up in front of Mato, who snapped his fingers and teleported them out of sight.

Meanwhile, batons materialized in the other competitors in the running, which were Erza, Millianna, Ichiya, Minerva, Jura, Kurohebi, Shinigami, and Semmes. The eight were all lined up before a starting line, where they were all in grasp attention as holographic lights appeared over their heads, like the stop and go.

"Alright, everyone, I expect a clean race." Mato said. "We'll be allowing magic, and we are not responsible for any lethal deaths or injuries in the matter, understand? Now, let's get this race started!" he rushed out of the way to give the competitors room. Once he was out, the first signal showed, then the next.

Erza took a runner's pose, as did a few others. They all had serious looks or smirks on their faces as they had their eyes set forward on the dark, desolate valley before them. Their heartbeats intensified, but they didn't waver.

' _I'll have to give it my all, no matter what.'_ Erza thought.

The light turned green. "…go!" Mato shouted.

"Right!" With no time to spare, Erza glowed, requipping into her own Flight Armor. She sprinted ahead with great speed, such a speed that surprised even the likes of Mato that his hat almost flew off.

"And look at that!" Lola commented. "It looks like Titania Erza is taking the lead by storm with a burst of speed!"

"That indeed. That's her Flight Armor, which is unique to increasing her speed." Yajima commented.

The crowd cheered in glee over the competition getting in a frenzy. Natsu was especially enthusiastic over the competition that he was over the balcony with a smile. All of Fairy Tail uproariously cheered for their S-Class mage taking their chances of victory to a new level.

Minerva smirked. "Well played, but…" her hands glowed a greenish energy, which manifested into orbs.

Erza raced ahead of the others, hurrying to where she could lose them. _'I'll have to distance myself as much as possible. I can't give ahead to leniency. Jura's a tough opponent, I'm sure he'll slow me down by altering the terrain, and then of course there's Ichiya, his parfume at close range could hinder me. No, no chances. I'll have to-!'_ She was cut off as she found her step altering. Before she even knew what happened, she suddenly found herself near the start again. Her position was off, much to her shock. "What?!"

"Oh mama! What just happened out there?!" Lola gasped. "Erza suddenly fell short of the lead in a flash!"

"What?!" Natsu exasperated.

"How did that happen?" Makarov wondered.

Lisanna looked up at the projection screen. She saw the culprit up ahead, hence the reason. "Look there!"

Everyone's attention went towards the front, where they saw that instead of Erza having the lead, someone else was might swift about it. With fast thinking, Minerva was running with a smirk on her face, arms out with baton in hand. Suffice to say Sabertooth fans were going wild.

"And there's your culprit! Minerva's swapped Erza's place with her own, and now she's using the distance to her advantage!" Lola shouted.

"That's the unique property of her Territory." Yajima explained. "A very powerful Spatial Magic."

"So then does this mean she can switch places by using space?" Romeo questioned.

"No way, that's totally unfair!" Happy protested.

Carla sighed. "Guess we'll have to be careful this time around. Seems we'll be having to hold back until we reach the midpoint then."

The race continued, and passing over rocks and boundaries comprised of cracks, Minerva kept her lead. She kept her smirk as she went on ahead. _'You may be on my target list, Erza, but alas, we of Sabertooth are having much more promising competition to deal with. You'll have your chance yet.'_

In the back, taking his sweet time, Shinigami kept a calm grin.

Trying to pick up her pace, Erza sprinted for the front again, with Jura and Millianna not far behind. The Wizard Saint, to even the competitors' shock, was remarkably fast. Though as sturdy as a rock, he wasn't above being light as a feather when it came down to it.

"Alright, go Jura!" Chelia cheered.

Obaba snickered as she saw Jura catch up. "I was worried that Lyon may have picked the wrong candidate, but it looks like we have this game."

"Wild!" Semmes sped from behind. He was catching up with his Spin Magic, which, again, forced Millianna to get out of the way.

"Meow~!" she dodged to the side, leaving Seemed to kick dust in her face. She coughed apprehensively, her pace slowing down. "This *cough* sucks!"

However, she wasn't too far behind. In the back, Ichiya was moving as fast as his legs could carry him. He was hightailing it, and yet behind him was Shinigami, who was walking rather swiftly to give the appeal of jogging.

Kurohebi was moving like a ninja. He was making great progress with his speed, staying ahead of Semmes even. His thin body was light, making him move to where he was hardly having trouble. As he continued to press on, Semmes was on his tail, which he noticed.

"Heh. Well try and spin in this, tubby." As Kurohebi raced harder, his feet left sand behind. A trail of sand was being made that followed him, and Semmes instantly regretted it. He rotated into the sand and found himself slowing falling over with a loud thud. He face planted hard, leaving an impression of himself in the grains.

Millianna ran right pass him, giving a short "Serves you right!" to his face.

Erza hurried to catch up with Minerva. She saw a ramp made out of fallen rock with decrepit plants on it and hurried up towards it. She made haste and shot off it like a rocket. The way she looked was nothing less of finesse and dignity. She landed, immediately sprinting and hurrying with her speed for Minerva.

Having a feeling, Minerva looked over her shoulder, seeing Erza close in. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She reached her one arm to the side, where a green orb of her magic appeared.

Erza realized the mistake and instantly shifted towards the side, dodging the spot that she was originally at erupting. A trail of explosions followed her as she sprinted sideways, causing alarms to the Requip Mage. She sprinted left and right, lunging in all directions to avoid the explosions.

"Crap! Erza's slowing down!" Jet exclaimed.

"Erza's going to have to find a way to get past her without having to deal with her magic." Lucy figured.

"Well she better think fast, because look who's catching up behind her." Levy referred to the monitor, revealing Jura, and he was doing something rather remarkable, and that was what got even the audience and even competitors' attention alike.

All eyes went towards Jura, who had hands clasped together and riding an arch of rock that reached far ahead. It went on for so long, and continued to do so at such remarkable speeds.

The audience cheered loudly as Jura showed his Wizard Saint stature. "And just like that, Wizard Saint Jura proves why he's the best!" Lola exclaimed. "He's using his magic like it's nothing!"

"That's some good improvising right there." Yajima noted.

Jura rode the arch of rock right over everyone's heads' they all looked up in shock as they found and archway of thick slab. He left the whole competition in deep shadows as he began to arch over Minerva's head. _'I was fortunate to have learned this trick from seeing young Craig in action. His improvising sure saved me the trouble.'_

Her attention turning towards Jura, Minerva glared up and reached for the space in front. "Not so fast!" Using her magic, she made the space in front of Jura explode, quite massively at that. As he rode into the predicament, he had no choice but to jump. He flipped over the explosion, allowing the path he made to stop. However mince he got overhead, he clasped his hands again, summoning a collage of rocks that he made use of into a smoothed slide. He slid down it with arms still beneath sleeves.

Minerva was about to break the slide until she saw a red blur pass. Her attention went towards Erza as she realized her fault. "You're not going to forget about me, Titania!" Minerva reached out, implementing her magic to where she swapped places again with Erza. She found herself running beside Jura, leaving the redhead to catch up.

"Damnit." She cursed before speeding off.

"My honey, wait for me!" Doing his best, Ichiya leaned forward and sweated profusely. He ran slightly faster, but not enough to get him too far.

"Folks, it looks like it's a neck and neck battle for Jura, Erza, and the leading feline of Sabertooth, Minerva!" Lola exclaimed. "While not far behind, Kurohebi of Raven Tail is making excellent timing. This means Millianna, Semmes, and Ichiya are all still falling in the bottom half. And as for Shinigami, uh…" he fell short of words to say as the monitor showed the Fallen Prometheus cloak. They all looked so confused as it showed him fast walking, rather than what looked like running.

Lola blinked. "It looks like Shinigami wasn't built for speed it seems."

"Huh?" Gajeel deadpanned.

"What the-?! What are they up to?! Are they here to try and shirk now that they're ahead?" Natsu questioned.

"Beats me." Laxus said.

* * *

Still in the bar, Cana was sipping from her bottle, yelling at the screen to no end for Erza to kick some butt or something. As opposed to her rowdy self, Craig was leering at Shinigami, his threats from last night resurfacing. His brow only furrowed.

* * *

After another short stretch through dead trees, there were many zigzags that had to be taken, otherwise they'd topple over like Semmes did about a hundred times. Apparently his strength didn't couple with his rotation speed.

After the clearing, the second half was seen. The pass-off point was within sight, and waiting patiently was a shirtless Gray, standing alongside the other competitors. They were starting to get signs of their first-half allies rushing for them.

"And here comes the pass-off point, folks!" Lola shouted. "It's looking like we'll be having our competitors pass of all responsibilities and batons to the next leg of the race!"

Jura was riding a stone slab of rock across the terrain, with Minerva sprinting and Erza constantly trying to get ahead, but falling short thanks to Territory. However, once Gray was in sight, Erza saw the shot, and leaned forward to give it one more burst of speed. This time, she did it so fast that even Minerva barely saw it.

"Curses." She sniped. As Erza pulled ahead, she reached out to Jura's slab and caused a small rupture around its space. She managed to make Jura fall off the slab and onto the ground. Once planted, he, too, vanished in the blink of an eye, rushing at Lyon.

With what energy she needed, Minerva reached back, and green orbs enveloped her hands and baton. The space behind her began to erupt like fireworks, making a bright array of flashes that caused shockwaves to shoot her ahead, sailing with such a vivid tailwind.

It was a three-way sprint for the second-half, and at last, the order was in…

"Gray!" Erza reached her baton to Gray, who caught it behind.

"Got it!" Without wasting a heartbeat, Gray sprinted off, starting the next leg of the race.

Minerva passed her baton to Sting, in which she was very close to his ear. "Don't forget." She growled.

With a serious face, Sting readied to pounce. "I know, Milady." His fists enveloped in light, and he burst them at the ground to force propulsion. "I won't fail you!"

Catching up, Jura stopped in front of Lyon, reaching into his sleeve to hand the baton. "Can I trust you to keep going in my stead?" he asked.

Lyon accepted the baton, immediately turning ahead. "I'll do what I must to earn us this victory." With that, he also went off, leaving Jura to catch his breath.

"And there you have it, the competitors are off for the second leg of the race!" Lola announced. "It's looking like Sabertooth and Lamia Scale are rivaling with Fairy Tail now. The three underdogs are pulling ahead, just as everyone else is coming in from behind!"

The next to enter the next leg was Flare, as her fingers gingerly accepted Kurohebi's baton. With a small turn, she shuffled her feet and hurried next. In the order, Millianna passed over to Arana, and Semmes made it to Yeager. To finish the last bunch closing in was a sweaty Ichiya, who was wheezing and ready to vomit as he ran in slow motion, much to Eve's chagrin.

"Poor boss." He murmured.

Finally coming to a stop, Ichiya panted and sweated bullets down to his knees. He huffed and breathed to no end with wheezing gasps. When he managed enough strength, he shakily presented Eve with the baton.

"My brethren." He coughed. "Go on…without me…" with no strength, he simply fell face first.

Eve's eyes widened. "Boss?! Boss!" He got to his knees and turned Ichiya over. "Hey, stay with me! Boss!"

"M-meeenn~…" he murmured in unconsciousness.

Realizing he was Blue Pegasus' only hope, Eve stood up tall and pooled tears down his cheeks. "I swear on my life! I will make you proud!" Though it pain him to swallow, he did and took off with as much speed as he could get into the sprint. "FOR MY SENSEI!" he cried out.

Watching from the bar still, Craig raised a brow and grinned. "Well, the guy's got dedication there." He mused.

"You empathize with him?" Cana questioned.

"Shut up."

Finally catching up and stopping, Shinigami didn't even look remotely out of breath. He grinned as he passed the baton over beneath his dark sleeve. Gates didn't look at all fazed.

"Shall we continue as planned?" the cylindrical top asked underneath the shroud.

"…for now. Besides, you would enjoy the sights a little if you kept a nice, easy pace." Shinigami said.

"I suppose." With that, Gates took off in a steady pace, swiftly walking rather than outright running like the remainder of the competition.

Gray was doing his absolute best. He ran ahead, considering he was ahead of most of the competition. Sting wasn't too far behind, and his constant burst of light wasn't making it better. The brighter it got, the closer he drew in.

"Gotta change this up, fast!" Gray's fist were enveloped in his magic, and he stepped a foot onto the ground. The ground beneath him instantly started to freeze over, much like the tactic Lyon used in the prelims.

"Copycat." Lyon teased.

"Would you get a good look at that, folks?! Gray has frozen over the entire terrain using his magic!" Lola announced. "It looks like there's even more lessons learned from the preliminary rounds! Now look!"

"Bet Lyon's not too pleased." Yajima noted.

"That indeed, Mr. Yajima."

Happy clutched his fists. "Now that's how you slow down the competition!"

Pantherlily nodded in agreement. "That was excellent. We'll see how this works later on."

Lucy smiled. "Let's just hope Gray keep a good lead, right Juvia?" She didn't get an answer. "Juvia?" She looked over in inquiry, seeing why Juvia didn't respond. When she looked at her, she saw that Juvia was completely out of it. "Juvia…?" She waved her arm in front of her face, but even then, she looked like she had seen ghost. "Uhh…"

In Juvia's mind, her mind was flashing back to Erza passing the baton Gray. The way she gave it to him was almost too passionate, and in her horrors, she could even see the two around a vast frame with flower petals.

" _I won't let you down, not in a million years." He told his beloved._

" _Keep your word, as I shall mine, forever." Erza softly grinned. "If I let go, don't forget about me."_

" _I won't, not ever." He took off for the race. "I'll be waiting at the finish line for you, and you alone~!"_

Juvia shrieked in a panic over the scene that played in her mind. Her mind was long gone, and the alarm went off for the guild as they looked towards a panicking Juvia. "Darling, don't do this to me!" she cried.

"Uh, what's wrong with Juvia?" Lisanna worried.

"Knowing Juvia, I'm sure I wouldn't like to know." Lucy sighed.

Gray pulled ahead by sliding on his heels. With every shift, he drew towards the lead. He didn't bother looking back as the opponents were tripping, some slipping. A smirk crossed his face. _'Alright, guess I should thank Lyon. He made this look so easy…'_

He fell short of his earning when the ground beneath him cracked. "What the-?!" Suddenly, vines and thorns shot straight up, sending him soaring backwards. He shouted aloud as Yeager wasn't far behind, and he looked overhead to shoot daggers at the arching Gray.

"Like I'd fall twice to that trick." He retorted.

Gray slammed on his back on the hard ice, the shock so great that he felt stunned. "Ompf!" he grimaced as he tried to get up, but unfortunately, something else knocked him for a loop, and that was something moving remarkably fast and pushing Gray to the side. "Ow!" he yelped. "Okay, what now?!"

"FOR BOSS ICHIYA~!" Eve was running as fast as he could across the ice, only snow was paving his trail as he pressed on. Sometimes repeat help you better prepare yourself.

Arana was shooting webs and threads ahead, causing herself to stick rather than slip. And Lyon, on the other hand, was still so far ahead that the ice didn't reach him, nor Sting. When Gray realized it even, Gates was closing in, albeit slowly, and Flare was lifting herself off the ground by using her hair to spider crawl. She actually crawled over Gray, leaving him to cover up as broken ice from the heavy locks was shifting beneath. He fumbled about as Flare caught along.

Barely getting up on the broken ice, Gray looked ahead at the competition getting ahead of him. "Great, guess they're not as dumb as I thought."

Natsu raised his fist at the scene. "Hey man, the hell you call that?!"

"Well , looks like that backfired on us." Laxus remarked casually.

"If he blows this whole thing, I'm knocking his teeth in!" Gajeel snorted.

"And from 1st place in the race all the way to 7th; things aren't looking too good for Fairy Tail this competition." Lola said. "And of course in the back, Gates is taking it nice and easy after Flare's ferocious hair went and done the land in. And now let's see what's up front for everyone, shall we?"

Back at the front of the pack, Sting and Lyon were almost neck and neck. They were propelling themselves using either bursts of light or ice, leaving dust of stalagmites of ice. The extra obstacles left everyone to find ways around, slowing them down some. Even in dirt again, they had to stay weary.

"I see you've improved since the prelims, Sting." Lyon sneered. "But so have I! **Ice-Make: Eagle!** " He reached out ahead, manifesting a rather large ice bird. Lyon took a big leap and sailed on its back. The extra glide along the ground gave him levity as he pressed on ahead.

Sting only served to make more light bursts in rapid successions, gritting his teeth as he sped on.

"Alright, Sting! You show'em!" Lector cheered.

"Fro thinks so, too!" Frosch cheered.

"It looks like Sting's getting really anxious to win all this." Rogue evaluated.

"I would be too if I were to be picking up from last race." Rufus tipped his hat. "If memory serves, they were both severely owned by Craig Crius and his…craftsmanship. But since he's out for today, it appears we have a chance to get 1st place yet."

While the competition was getting worked up, following in the midway of the pack was Arana. As she ran, she noticed how it was getting really cold. It only her run faster, but she was only blank in the face with Eve catching up from out of nowhere. He was moving in dedication to Ichiya, which was admirable…but excessive.

"Well…aren't you…the trooper." Arana huffed as she carried her baton.

"I'm doing this…for the boss…" Eve was trying really hard not to fall over. He began to slow down some as he paced with Arana.

Arana only served to smirk. "How cute."

Eve blushed, but took it in stride. "Oh c'mon beautiful, it's not polite to get into a flirt during a race."

"Coming from someone who's been looking at this chica since day one." She playfully scoffed.

"All's fair in love and war!" Eve hurried along, hurrying to 1st. Although the real intentions were to get as far away as possible to hide his embarrassment.

As Eve soldiered along, Arana got a good look at Eve, licking her lips as she followed the competition.

The competition was heading up to a cliff, where Lyon's bird flew over. The eagle soared and cawed as the aerodynamic properties controlled by his magic were making it far too easy to reach over the twenty feet that the space covered.

Sting came to a stop on the cliff's edge. He looked down, staring intensely as the grip on his baton hardened. Small rocks fell into the gorge, which was a river and flat white land along the bottom. He looked back up, seeing Lyon land on the other side just as the eagle faded.

"Nothing personal." He said, carrying on.

"And Lyon takes the lead, leaving Sting to lose his momentum and fall behind with the rest!" Lola announced.

"YES, HAHA! WAIT A GO, LYON! YEAH!" Obaba shrieked in joy as she spun ridiculously fast. "FIRST PLACE HERE WE COME!"

"Well she's worked up." Yuka sweat dropped.

"Yeah, perhaps a little too much if you ask me." Sherry said.

Lyon hurried along with his baton, while on the other end of the small gorge, Sting had to wait and think while the rest of the competition caught up with him. They all gathered, even Gates, who still managed to keep up, though just barely.

"Looks like we're all at a dead end here." Eve said.

Yeager punched his fists together. "Not for long! HRAH!" He reached his fists out as they were close. At the base of their side of the gorge, thorns and vines began to erupt, shooting ahead to create a bridge. The thorns stabbed the rock on the far end, making the bridge complete.

Goldmine smirked while his guild hollered out in cheering. "Now that's using your head right there." He said.

Gray put his hands together, making ice once more. "Alright, fine! Let's collaborate a little!" He reached out and put his hands on the vines. In an instant, they all froze over, creating a slightly curved-in bridge that went on till the end.

"Would you look at that! They're all collaborating at this point, ladies and gentlemen!" Lola shouted.

"A common goal can do that to enemies." Yajima noted.

"Now hurry, everyone to the other side!" Eve warned.

Everyone rushed on over the bridge, keeping their batons in check. They all agreed, and thus they hurried along with the other end. The ones to reach the end first was Sting, and the moment he set foot, he ignited his fists in light and made bursts, shooting himself ahead.

"Showoff." Gray sneered as he picked up his speed.

Not far behind, Arana, Eve, Yeager, and Flare were hurrying. That left Gates to lazily make way as he shuffled along the ground. The fact that this was happening was what intrigued Ivan, though it hardly showed as he only kept his eyes on the odd Magic Power sensed.

' _Those fairies are wretched indeed, but I'm curious about these folk that have much potential. What secrets are they hiding? What kind of power are they holding beneath those hoods. Flare, keep a close eye on your target, understand that much.'_

As if she knew, Flare's pacing slowed down. She began to lose lead to Yeager as she was more or less closer to the far away Gates. She looked over her shoulder, her eyes staring at him, but not the same way around.

Up ahead, Lyon was getting a view of something in the open. As he passed a few trees opened to his sides, he spotted a large banner over a white line, labeled FINISH. He knew that if he made it pass the rock formations just before that, he was in the clear.

"You're not getting away!" Behind him, Sting was catching up, and quite aggressively at that.

"Huh?" Realizing Sting was on his tail, Lyon was looking to get desperate. "Great, guess I'll have to use this again." He continued running ahead, rushing with all his might as his palms faced downwards.

" **Ice-Make: Geyser!** "

With what Magic Power mustered, Lyon propelled himself by shooting his geyser forward in a diagonal train. It arched at high speeds, all the way towards the finish line.

Sting's eyes widened. _'Crap!'_

' _Thanks to Jura for showing me this trick before he passed the baton over. Now!'_ Jumping off the geyser of ice, Lyon dove and landed on a knee behind the finish line. He kept the pose while confetti rained down on him, the audience cheering in upmost surprise.

"And Lyon Vastia is the winner!" Lola exclaimed. "Team Lamia Scale earns itself 10 points for today's competition!"

Obaba was spinning so fast that she was almost toppling about. She was squealing all about while spinning Toby in her satisfaction.

"Man, that sucks. I thought Gray was good enough to get there." Natsu huffed.

"Yeah, guess there's always someone who pulls a fast one." Gajeel retorted. "He better not get last place."

"The jury is still out on that one." Laxus said.

Back on the race course, everyone was falling into a pack. Gray was moving as fast as possible, and Eve was no different. The cool guys were racing neck and neck with desperation, while Flare was still slacking behind. Yeager was bursting not far away, and Gates was still shuffling.

"I need to pick it up. Now!" Sting burst for the rocks that formed in front of the finish line like two pillars.

"Not so fast, moi compadres!"

The audience wondered where the sound was coming from, but something clicked. "Hang on…where'd Arana go?!" Lola's exasperation turned towards the screen, seeing threads and webs that suddenly shot towards the dead trees. The origin belonged to the one that was in question, who was smirking. "Woah mama! What is Arana trying now?!"

"Huh?" Eve looked back, seeing the Thread Mage pulling herself in the opposite direction of the competition.

Arana kept pulling back, harder and harder, until finally she found a good momentum. With kinetic energy on the rise, she narrowed her eyes. She focused hard, ready to fire.

"Hang on, is she…" Beth trailed off.

"She wouldn't! That's a long shot!" Risley exclaimed. "Is she really going to try and fling over the whole competition?!"

Kagura kept her focus solemnly on her teammate. The way she was coordinating was innovative, but something even Arana herself wouldn't think of. She knew where this was all coming from. _'Craig Crius, you're a very interesting motivation.'_

With one swing of her legs, Arana's elastic webs puled her forward. She went flying through the air, soaring so fast the webbing undid itself. There she went, the flying spider woman. She showed great form as she flew over Gray, Yeager, and a gawking Eve. She even went over Sting's head, much to his disbelief. The audience, once again, was blown away with everyone flying now today. It was breathtaking, and slightly annoying.

Arana lost momentum as she descended, but as she did, she flipped and faced the two rock pillars. "HRAH!" A magic seal appeared before here, and from it fired several streaky threads. The threads all got several corners of the pillars, and they worked their way up from the bases to the center.

"HUH?!" Before Sting realized it, he went face first into the center of a massive spider web. The thread bounced from the force and vibrated constantly, while Arana tucked her head in and rolled along the ground. Of course she still hit pretty hard and grunted harshly as she tumbled through the dirt.

She laid in the dirt, groaning, but on the upside, she was over the finish line.

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt…but I'm sure she'll be fine knowing she earned her team 8 points!" Lola exclaimed. Once again, the audience cheered and clapped for Arana improvising.

The rest of the competition was literally stuck. Before they had the chance, they didn't realize it until the web was within sight. All went wide-eyed as Gray, Eve, even Yeager were encased with it. Even Flare closed in too much and used her locks, but they were stuck nonetheless.

In the depth of the struggle, Gates was the only one who didn't seem fazed. He was the only one who actually wasn't stuck in the web given that he was much slower. He looked up, seeing the whole competition completely stuck. It was bizarre, but he didn't bother to stop and question it all.

"What a strange coincidence this may be." He causally started to stroll around the pillars. "If this is a joke, it's of poor taste."

To everyone's complete shock, Imaci was making slow progress around the whole pillars. They watched in complete disbelief as the man was making way, but while the crowd was sitting on the edge of their seats, Sting was completely in deep disarray. He watched in horror as the Fallen Prometheus member crossed the line and earned his team 6 points.

Once more, the audience was ballistic over the one member wo wasn't trying earn himself the lead. "I'm at a complete loss here, folks! It looks like due to everyone completely stuck, Gates has earned a true medal for 'slow and steady'. It looks like the mayhem these guys bring is only just beginning, folks. 3rd place goes to Fallen Prometheus!"

"Well, how fortunate." Navice mused.

"Indeed." Monarch deadpanned.

Though not interested, Scythe smirked. "Heh, guess this is what happens when you don't look ahead."

As Gates continued walking pass the finish line, Sting was stuck on the web, along with the others. His teeth began to grit, and his frustration served to only make his fingers curl over the webs. "Gnnnngh!" His whole body began to ignite in a slowly expanding light, one that was beginning to envelope the atmosphere around him.

"What the?! Watch it!" Gray warned.

"Oh snap!" Eve exasperated.

"Go Sting!" Lector shouted.

"GAAAH!" Finally snapping, Sting's Magic Power flared in a white blitz. He propelled himself as a white flare that broke all the thread around him. The bright light was like that of a sun, of a beacon with many suspended and slowly falling behind.

Rufus smirked. "Oh my, looks like Sting's a little upset. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I'd be, too, if I were shown up by that turtle." Orga huffed.

Natsu leaned over the balcony, eyes wide. "Gray, land first, dummy!"

"Come on, Eve! Make it!" Ren shouted.

Sting fell first above the rest, making his landing clear as day for everyone to bear witness to. Meanwhile, all the contestants were fumbling of the shattered web into dirty ground. They thudded gradually, one that made dust flare.

"Who went next?!" Happy panicked.

In the next instant, the dust settled, allowing Lola to view the results. "It…It's a huge mess, folks! But it looks like Sting gets 4 points! Eve of Blue Pegasus gets 3, and Gray of Fairy Tail gets 2! Yeager gets the 1 point needed to get ahead, and unfortunately, it looks like Raven Tail's falling behind with 0 points for this leg of the race!"

The audience cheered with the results; some were mixed, and some were vaguely disappointed, but more or less, those chances were completely random due to the incident.

The field suddenly flashed, and in an instant, all the competitors returned to the arena in a flash. They were still in the same positions, even when Gray was on the ground with the others. Sting slowly arose to a knee, giving a deep frown as his eyes kept shut. While he didn't seem at all pleased, what mattered was that the chances of getting to Fallen Prometheus only slimmed.

He glared at Gates, who was hardly paying attention to his surroundings. In fact, him and Shinigami were standing right beside one another, already turning away. Minerva approached him from behind, a hand to her hip.

"Sting…"

"Don't say it. I know." His fists slowly balled, his composure beginning to stiffen. He looked dead at Fallen Prometheus, the guild and all with his blue eyes. "It's just as you said, we still have time. We'll get them, even if it's step by step. I won't slip up this time."

Jura approached Lyon, giving him a modest grin. "I must say, Lyon, great work."

Lyon smiled in modesty of his own. "It's all really thanks to your genius, Jura."

Jura gave out a hardy laughter. "Who? Me? Well isn't this ironic. I actually got my experience from that one lad with the sharp teeth."

Lyon raised a brow. "Craig?" When he thought about it, Craig did in fact flew everyone's head. Even his own. The irony only made him snicker. "Well, you are right. This is in fact ironic."

As the two shared a good conversation, Eve was groaning as he tried to get up. Ichiya was no different some feet away. As he was lying down, facing the sun, a shadow appeared over his head. With the bright sunlight, he squinted, and even then it was hard to make out the figure.

The figure closed in, revealing herself to be Arana. She smiled down at Eve, giving him a flirty wink. "Nice try, lover boy. I had fun, let's do this again sometime."

Even though he didn't get too far as he wanted, Eve gave a tired grin. "I'd be obliged to do just that." He groaned.

"Aw man…" Gray slowly got up, grimacing from that painful fall. "What just happened?"

An armored boot stopped just in front of him. When he realized it, he looked up to see Erza with an arm down to get him up. "You did well, Gray." She commented. Even if it wasn't much, it was still a good shot at which direction they wanted to get to.

Though he was disheartened with how he fell lower compared to Eve, he took what he got and hoped for the best. He reached up and accepted Erza's hand. As well as gave Juvia a dazed reaction. As the rain woman passed out, Gray looked back at Lyon, a deep frown plastered on his rival.

"But this game isn't over yet. One way or another, he's gonna learn that." He declared.

Lola cleared his throat, moving the games right along. "Now that the contest is settle, let's see where everyone has been placed."

 **Fallen Prometheus – 37**

 **Mermaid Heel – 27**

 **Sabertooth - 25**

 **Blue Pegasus – 23**

 **Fairy Tail – 21**

 **Raven Tail – 19**

 **Lamia Scale – 19**

 **Quatro Cerberus – 11**

"Well, it looks like Lamia Scale's finally caught up with that performance." Lola commentated. "And it looks like they've managed to get the luck needed to tie with Raven Tail for 6th place, while it appears Quatro Cerberus has lost valuable placement, bringing them to last place. But, in a shocking move, Mermaid Heel's 8 points got them to 2nd place in one massive move, bringing them 10 points below Fallen Prometheus, and barely between them and Sabertooth at 25! It looks like Blue Pegasus is still ahead of Fairy Tail, but let's see just how long this will last."

In the bar, Cana slammed the mug against the top for the umpteenth time. "What the hell was that all about?! You call that dumb luck!" she berated the screen. "All that stuff everyone did came from Cranky right here! Isn't that plagiarism?!"

Craig, however, said nothing. He looked up at the screen, staring at everything. His glare was focused, but at the same time, all those moves he saw, he took deeply into his noggin.

He suddenly got up from his seat, leaving Cana by herself. "Wait, where are you doing?" she questioned.

Craig casually strolled along without much to care. "Gonna go sit out somewhere. Gotta think a few things over." He waved to her with the back of his hand. "Let me know what goes on."

As he left, Cana stared at his back. She didn't feel hesitant about getting by his priorities or what he intends, but her attention drew back towards the screen as the contestants cleared.

A few passive minutes went by for the heat to die down. As the crowd began to settle in with the contest results, the tension in the air only built between the rivaling guilds. Sabertooth especially was on pins and needles as they were glaring daggers at their team, while Minerva and Sting were ignoring the commentary and glared at Fallen Prometheus, while said guild being talked about was casually standing by, waiting for whatever results that were to come. They looked so calm; like they knew they were going to win – at least to Sabertooth. They couldn't stand it, and not far behind was Fairy Tail. Lamia Scale's Lyon was also looking at Sting as to how their rivalry this time felt…shifted. Whatever tension was building, it was clear that their focus was no longer bent on the guilds overall.

This was the pinnacle of tension, and with every leer that was given, there was not one person who showed their usual emotion. The anxiousness was drawn forth as Lola was heard clearing his throat.

"And now, after that little enterprise, what do you say we move right along with the battles!" he announced. "Our first battle of the Day 3 competition is…oh dear! This is going to be some hefty firepower right out of the gates, ladies and gentlemen! It looks like we're going to be having some serious head-to-head battling between two powerful mages, these two coming from both Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail!"

"So it's one of us then." Erza figured.

"Wonder whose gonna go up next." Gajeel questioned.

Natsu crossed his arms. "Better be me. I'm strong!"

Erza smiled. "We know, Natsu."

"And the matchup for this one is Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail versus Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale!" he announced.

"Wait, did I hear that right?" Bickslow questioned.

"Please tell me he didn't say what I thought he said." Evergreen grimaced.

"So then Laxus is going up against a powerful opponent indeed." Freed put a hand to his chin. "For Laxus to be going up against one of the Ten Wizard Saints, it could be best described as a blessing in disguise."

"Blessing is one word. We'll be blessed if we see him get out of this with just a concussion and broken bones." Bickslow stated.

Evergreen's expression contorted. "Oh don't be silly, Laxus wouldn't think of going against someone like Jura without thinking this through." She watched as Laxus made way out towards the field. "I hope…"

"Good luck, Jura!" Chelia waved.

"Try to put on a good show for us, would you?" Yuka called.

"Well, Mr. Yajima, what do you expect out of this fight?" Lola inquired.

"Hmmm…" Yajima groaned. "How to put this? Jura surely is someone who you shouldn't let your guard down with. He's very coordinated, not to mention ranked 5th among the Ten Wizard Saints. This makes his power a very formidable essence for Laxus to be weary of."

Staring at his upcoming opponent, the smile on Laxus' face was stone cold. "The monster's coming. Guess this should be entertaining."

Jura glared at Laxus, smiling with upmost anxiousness.

"Jura! You get out there and hang that sucker dry!" Obaba shouted.

"As you say." He exited the balcony, making way for the arena down below.

Both Laxus and Jura met down at the arena, the two met with their own expressions. All the cheering and the anxiety that was in the air was droning on, while Laxus on the other hand was having his own heart race before the Wizard Saint. Even from the proximity, the Magic Power was another story. Nevertheless, he did what he could to be brave and put on a show.

"I am very much intrigued by your guild." Jura admitted.

Laxus paid no heed to the comment. "Is that right?"

"Indeed. I've been sensing a very formidable energy that has been keeping even me on my toes. That one member with the mental distress it seems, I believe there is something compelling that I want to confirm. What does he have against a Wizard Saint?"

Laxus snickered as static flared around his body. "Hate to break it to ya, but your fight's with me."

"You're absolutely right." Jura lowered his head. "I shall test his strength at another time."

Hearing the conversation, Gildarts looked at Jura with a knowing smirk. He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. _'Guess that guys' quite the ambitious one if he wants to take on Craig. He must feel pretty anxious from seeing it. But…'_ The middle-aged man thought back to Craig and his confrontation. Even then, he knew the full extent f Craig's power, and in such a case, it made him clutch his arms. _'The kid, he's still went a long way. I doubt anyone can stand in his way.'_

Makarov thought back to Craig and his performance yesterday. He recalled the terror he was against Bacchus, and that was horrifying enough. He thought deeper to the ventures that Craig took, crossing strange places and parallels that he didn't know existed. The brief flashes of monsters Craig's dealt with and had to surpass, while at the same time maniacally unleashing newfound strength at the cost of pain and dear ones. He event recounted the one war where Craig had to manslaughter days on end against so many armies, and got arrows, gashes. Even against those odds, from 4 years to now, what made Jura think even him or any Wizard Saint could even come close to Craig when he has something to protect or go after. It only made the elderly master nervous.

"Laxus, we have complete faith in you!" Freed encouraged. "You can do this!"

"We got your back, so don't worry, alright?!" Bickslow yelled.

Mato came between the two, looking at their faces. "Alright, it looks like we're set! You both have 30 minutes to seal this deal. And with that…begin!" He backed off, allowing the gong to go off.

As the battle began, Laxus and Jura continued to look at one another with their own expressions. Static began to flare around the Lightning Dragon Slayer, crackling as he took off his huge coat. It went on the ground, his fist raised.

"My, you're looking rather anxious." Jura commented. "Are you perhaps challenged by the fact your grandfather is a Wizard Saint, as I am?"

"Save that grab-ass crap." Laxus rebuffed. "Look here, there is no 'grandfather' in this fight, and there is no 'Wizard Saint' titles that comes between me and you. As far as I'm concerned, we're just two men."

Jura's smirk intensified. "So be it."

There was a stiff tension between the two, the audience going silent as they waited for who was to make the next attack. A foot left a ground, and a lightning blur dashed in the blink of an eye. Laxus was the first to attack, reeling his fist back.

"And Laxus is attacking first! Will he get the big blow in first?!" Lola announced.

"Alright, go Laxus!" Natsu cheered. Erza stood beside him, watching carefully.

All eyes were on Laxus as he closed in. Jura stayed absolutely still as the S-Class Dragon Slayer bolted on in. In one chop, he struck Laxus' back, hurling him towards the earth beneath. The ground shuddered with the sound of thunder as he was engraved in the dirt. The whole audience was in awe and gaping as Laxus was brought down.

"Gauh…uh…" Makarov's gaping expression was completely rendering him speechless.

"D-did that just do that?" Lector pointed out.

"Yeah." Frosch nodded nervously.

Sting looked wide-eyed at the scene, showing his own distraught. As he did, Minerva scoffed.

"Tch, nothing special." Scythe huffed.

"Agreed." Shinigami said. "One blow, no big deal."

Jura stood over Laxus' fallen figure, arm still in the chop position. "I believe that Fallen Prometheus has quite the reputation for knocking out their foes in battle quite easily. Well, there's always someone out there who can do that to an extent."

The audience slowly began to come around, realizing what's happened. Slowly, their awe turned to cheers as they felt ecstatic.

Natsu was also at a loss for words. "You've gotta be kidding!"

"No way! Laxus?!" Gray snapped.

Erza's own shock was in her dilating eyes. "I knew Jura was this powerful…but I never thought it'd be this high of a level."

"So that's what baldy can do, man." Gajeel grimaced. "And here I thought we'd get something out of this other than a concussion."

"That's a lot to ask for, Gajeel. His Magic Power is nothing to joke about. Even the likes of Mirajane and I put together couldn't come close to him."

"What? He's that strong?!" Natsu exclaimed. "But what about old man Gildarts?! The bald guy can't hold a candle to him, right?"

"That's debatable."

Laxus laid on the ground, seemingly not moving. As he stewed in his own dirt, Jura overlooked him and retracted his hand. "My apologies for getting so rough, but holding back when there's a competition of competitors doesn't exactly follow as easy to follow."

"…yeah…"

Jura's eyes widened.

"I know what you mean." Slowly, Laxus began to stir and slouch up. "So I guess…" he clutched a fist, encasing it in crackling electricity. "I shouldn't be holding back either!" With one mighty roar of thunder, the downed man shot up again in a surprising uppercut. His attack completely caught Jura by surprise, knocking him off his feet and flying back. Once again, the audience gaped their mouths.

"What?!" Obaba shrieked, right beside her guild's exasperation.

The audience broke out in a small roar as Jura slid backwards to a halt. He wiped his chin and sneered, mentally cursing his own guard dropping.

"Aw yeah! That's it!" Evergreen shouted.

"YES!" Freed cheered.

"Hell yeah! I knew he had juice in him!" Bickslow roared.

Within all of their shock, Laxus was back on his feet. He put one foot in front of his other, making the ground crackle with the static enveloping him. His fists were clutched, and he glared at Jura with a serious expression. The way he eyes him proved he wasn't messing around.

"HAHA~! That's right! You better watch out now!" Natsu beamed.

"The guy had me worried there." Gray admitted.

"Uh huh, but it looks like the light bulb's glass isn't shattered yet. Not until the last fist drops at least." Gajeel said.

Jura looked back at Laxus, recovered from that blow. A smile formed on his face. "Very well then." He also threw off his coat, ready to show seriousness. "Then show me what you've got to prove, sir Laxus!"

Without words to rebuff the Earth Mage, Laxus grunted and enveloped his whole body in lightning. It crackled and discharged, rattling the ground beneath. Raising his arm, a spherical shining hemisphere of lightning appeared. It grew in size to where it was a giant globe.

With one swing of his arm, Laxus sent the hemisphere downwards.

" **Raging Bolt!** "

As the attack closed in on Jura, the Wizard Saint made many signs using two fingers. " **Iron Rock Wall!** " Summoned beneath were slabs of rock that crossed over and layered beside the other and in front. The barricade was matched by Laxus' attack, igniting everything in the area with a flashy yellow discharge mixed with broken rock.

As the audience screamed, Pantherlily was covering his ears at the crackling sound. "AH! Somebody get some earmuffs or something!" he panicked.

As the lightning faded, there wasn't a moment's hesitation as Jura uncovered from the rocks flying pass him. He looked up, seeing that Laxus used the flash and closed the distance. He went for a punch, but Jura narrowly dodged by stepping back. Landing on one foot, Laxus pivoted, sending a roundhouse kick with lightning in it from the side, again missing as Jura jumped to dodge.

In midair, he looked down with a smile at Laxus. "Not bad."

Not so flattered, Laxus craned up at the Wizard Saint. " **Lightning Dragon's Roar!** " This time, he unleashed a full-scale beam of compressed lightning. With Jura in midair, the attack swallowed up the Wizard Saint, pulsing higher and higher until the flash wave burst into many ions. With them was Jura as he descended head first, his body crackling in static.

As he fell, his eyes opened, albeit swiftly. He caught himself and landed on his two feet, planted and glaring at Laxus with only minor scrapes. You'll have to do a lot more than that!"

Laxus sneered in annoyance.

"This is truly what we call anticipation at its finest, ladies and gentlemen!" Lola exclaimed. "Laxus is actually keeping up with Jura in this epic battle, but for how long will either side hold out?!"

"There's a lot riding on this fight." Lucy noted.

"The points are one thing, but our health is another." Lisanna worried. "I'm worried about Laxus. If he gets too carried away, he'll end up down like before."

"Well he isn't as gung-ho as some people are." Warren reminded. Unknowingly, not far off, Natsu blinked.

"Something wrong?" Erza asked.

He looked around, looking suspiciously anywhere. "Huh, thought I heard someone say something."

"Well you hear a lot of things." Gray scolded. "Look, Jura's getting into it now."

Using his two fingers, Jura magnified the rock around him to make it all float. He aimed them at Laxus, who waited for them to come closer. Once they were close enough, Jura watched as Laxus' body transformed into a lightning entity. He zigzagged all around the rocks, dodging every single one with flashy zags and turns. Once he got pass the rock field, he got around Jura in a streak of lightning.

Once behind, his physical body showed as he pulled back a fist of lightning. "Now I got you!"

Jura glanced back. "Is that so?"

As Laxus closed in, the ground beneath him shot up as a flat-faced pillar. He was shot into the air above with a growing foothold, but the speed threw him off balance.

"What in the hell?!" He fell backwards off the pillar and flipped. Regaining his balance as he fell, Laxus created a massive swell of lightning compressed into what looked like a halberd.

" **Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!** "

He threw the halberd of intense lightning at Jura. The Wizard Saint kept his position as the fast-moving projectile closed in at remarkable speeds. All the while maintaining a smirk.

" **Rock Mountain!** "

Clasping his hands together, the ground beneath him suddenly shook up. The earth burst with what looked like a golem entity with a crown behind his back. The whole upper body of the monster hunched over and braced Jura behind its huge form. The halberd met the defensive play head on, creating a shockwave of rampaging earth and lightning to create cracks within the earth.

Laxus covered up from the force of his own attack, staying weary as cracks of lightning opened from beneath. Everyone else gaped and panicked as the entire stadium was ignited in discharging energy. All that was seen for a full minute was flashes and yellow.

Once it settled, Natsu and Gray gaped their mouths in unison. Clearly both were speechless.

"Oh man, are they crazy?!" Lucy gasped.

"No, just powerful." Makarov responded.

As the lightning and rock settled into the arena, Orga watched from his team's balcony. He smirked, black lightning crackling to no end around his body.

As the lightning settled. Dust was like a mist. Laxus held his position while Jura's silhouette was slowly revealing itself from within. He was seen smiling through the dissipation. "You are indeed a worthy foe."

Laxus looked back up as the dust settled. To his utter shock, Jura was seen without much harm. In fact, the attack looked like it hardly fazed him; if the golem meant anything.

"There aren't many who can lay waste to my strongest defense. Many were able to chip my Rock Mountain's defense, but crushing it all in one blow…" he stepped up, a rather hefty smirk rising on his face. "You have indeed captured my excitement, sir Laxus."

"It looks like Laxus' attack just aren't cutting it. Jura's offense may be something, but he is as solid as a rock!" Lola stated. "Breaking through all that defense surely left Laxus in the open."

"The boy needs to find a tactical margin in that defense." Yajima hinted.

"Come on, Laxus!" Happy boisterously cheered.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Wendy worried.

"Let's hope for all our sakes, he makes it out at least alive." Carla replied. "Jura's no slouch if he can defend against even that might."

"Well I won't sell him out, not even for all the jewel in the world." Evergreen said. "Get out there!"

"You can do this, Laxus!" Freed supported.

Laxus adjusted his footing, getting a shoe back. The look on his face did in fact show annoyance. "Well this bites. Guess finding an opening's going to be harder than I thought."

Jura stepped forward, having full dominance showing. "What's wrong? Are you perhaps trying to find ways to strategize around me? Perhaps this shall make you think a little on your feet!" he stretched an open palm out, causing the earth beneath Laxus to crack apart. In a blinding second, Laxus jumped above as adjacent rocks enveloped the he was from below.

With his opponent in the air, Jura crouched and reappeared in a flash in front of Laxus. With him startled, the Earth Mage raised a hand and karate chopped Laxus' shoulder, sending him smashing into the rock formation beneath.

Once landed, Jura stood still, awaiting for what attacks or offense that may as well come his way from the dust cloud. "Well, have you conceded yet…?"

His answer was clear – in the form of a lightning bolt. Out of nowhere, a thunderbolt crashed down from his site, encompassing him in a massive discharge of lightning. The attack pulsated and made his body inside stunned. His own shock was both literal and mental.

The dust around Laxus cleared, just as the bolt he unleashed vanished as well. The Lightning Dragon was hunched over, body crackling in electricity. He panted as he clutched his shoulder, showing signs of wear.

Obaba was completely out of it. She was watching the fight like she was seeing someone grow a tail. "H-how…"

"Is this for real?" Sherry worried. "Is Jura actually being matched by Laxus?"

"AROOF! WHAT IS WRONG HERE?! THIS IS CRAP!" Toby roared.

"It looks like Jura is giving it his all, right Lyon?" Chelia's inquiry and attention directed towards Lyon. She could see the perplexed look on his face, too.

"…no, I'm sure Jura will find a way, yet. He knows what's at stake here."

Chelia looked back, focusing on the battle.

Laxus looked up at Jura, who was recoiling from that lightning strike from before. "Hate to break this to ya, pal…but my guild's never been accepting of that word." He labored. Once his breath was caught, he stood back up. "Now, what do you we go again, only this time, I put you in the dirt."

Jura smirked at the challenge. "If you insist."

The smirk was shared by Laxus. The two were once again found rushing right for the other, this time, it appeared to be without magic. Each pulled back a fist, whereas they simultaneously pulled forward and traded blows. Each fists collided with a cheek, knocking the other away.

In the slowest motion, everyone could see that even in the pain, both contenders were still glaring daggers at one another. The looks they had scared them to where some spines shivered.

They both caught themselves, again facing the other and trading physical blows. Palm strikes. Punches. Kicks. Attacks that even Jura didn't see coming, and yet kept fighting on. This was a sheer battle of brutality at its own level, and not even Laxus was recoiling as he roared into battle.

"Excellent!" Jura sidestepped to dodge a punch. He palm struck Laxus's shoulder, sending him tumbling sideways.

Laxus caught himself in his slide, anchoring himself on a knee and wincing.

"This looks like it could be trouble for both mages." Lola noted. "We're running low on time, but the battle is as intense as one could expect. If this keeps up, it's anyone's guess who'll emerge on a foothold, and who'll wind up in an infirmary bed!"

The battle went on, with Laxus swinging with lightning fists and meeting Jura's cheek. The audience cringed at the power of the right hook.

"Alright, Laxus! Kick his ass!" Natsu cheered.

Jura pal struck Laxus' chest, sending him flying back.

Ivan smirked at the battle. _'What strength you have, Laxus. To think that my very son could rival a Wizard Saint. However…'_ Slowly, his face turned towards the Fallen Prometheus folk, who were watching with what seemed to be little regard. _'I have much more interesting fish in this sea I wanna flush out first.'_

Both Laxus and Jura fell on their backs; the former yelling as his repulse was harsher. Both slid back harshly, their bodies suffering deep scrapes from within the dust clouds. Slowly, but nevertheless surely, the dust cleared, and both managed to their feet again, dazed it seemed.

Laxus' breathing was deep, but he wasn't the only one. Jura was also raspy of air. The rock himself was wearing down.

"It looks like Laxus is getting through to him!" Bickslow smiled.

"Yes! That means we can still turn this around!" Evergreen cheered.

"Laxus…" Freed murmured off, his heart skipping beats.

Sting and Minerva were watching the fight carefully, frowning heavily with every fragment of magic they've been sensing. It was making their skin crawl.

"I gotta…say…you pack a pretty good punch." Laxus labored.

"As do you…" Jura panted. "It's been quite some time since I've felt this challenged." He took up another stance. "Unfortunately, as much as I am enticed with what you have to show me more of, my Master's patience is running low. So I'll be ending this here and now!" He clasped his hands together, in which the energy around his body began to shimmer in gold.

Laxus stepped back, his nerves crawling as he saw the aura around Jura. _'This power change, it looks like he really means it. Guess that means I better finish up here, and quick!'_ Like Jura was doing, Laxus was concentrating his magic. He focused a large sum of lightning into his fist, which crackled profusely. The charge was immense, so much that individual hairs were starting to stand on end.

Lola blinked down at the sight. "It looks like the contestants are readying what looks like they're final attacks! Mr. Yajima?"

"I say brace yourselves." He answered.

On the battlefield, Laxus pulled his fist back, just as numerous rocks were floating around Jura. As the Magic Power built up in both assaults, the air between the two was crackling with heavy pressure. The pressure change itself alarmed even Kagura as she narrowed her eyes.

"Let's end this, old man!" Laxus roared.

"Come, if you dare!"

With a loud shout, Jura sent the rocks at Laxus, and they closed in and surrounded him. As he was losing visual, the Dragon Slayer roared as he reeled his fist forward. And at that same time, the rocks enclosed him.

" **Lightning Dragon's Demolition Fist!** "

" **Supreme King Rock Crush!** "

The massive lightning fist left Laxus, enlarging and running across the ground. As it did, the rocks enveloped Laxus, burying him in a mound of hefty boulders. With him trapped, the demolition fist continued to sail. At the exact point of Jura joining his palms, the fist collided with him. The entire mound of rock and Jura were enveloped in a massive hurricane of magic. The energy in the atmosphere released shockwaves of rock and lightning that stirred about through the battlefield. Not a sound could be made out as a pillar of raw energy enveloped the center of the arena.

All that could barely be made out was Laxus suspended in midair, as was Jura. Both mages were warped in the magic, their bodies unable to maneuver as they saw fit. Each gagged as the discharge repulsed their bodies, spilling blood.

Everyone looked in horror; no words to describe any of it. They all remained petrified as such until Laxus and Jura both hit the ground simultaneously, just as the energy and thunder began to settle. The vibrations that ran through the atmosphere were calming, and yet everyone was on the edges of their seat, seeing the two with tattered clothing and dirty forms.

Finally, after a long silence, Lola spoke up. "Are…they okay?"

"Well I sure wouldn't be if that happened to me." Yajima admitted.

"Man, talk about a killer." Sting exasperated. "You think they're still alive?"

"Don't be naïve." Rogue chided. "Just look."

Back down in the arena, Laxus' body was twitching profusely. His teeth gritted as he craned his neck around. The downed Dragon Slayer slowly slouched up, while the Wizard Saint was struggling to do so as well. Both looked like they were going to fall over completely, but they kept fighting their urges They each labored with every second they took to straighten out, their breathing completely rasped.

"Oh man, is the big guy okay?!" Bickslow worried.

"It looks like he's about to keel over." Evergreen evaluated.

"Keep yourself together, Laxus! C'mon! You can stand!" Freed cheered.

Chelia leaned over her balcony. "Jura! C'mon!"

"Is he really that badly wounded?" Yuka inquired.

Obaba was biting her aged lips. She was on pins and needles as she looked down at Jura. She wasn't the only master worried, as it was Makarov, who also showed worry, but just like the old hag, he showed it in a more serious light.

Slowly, but nevertheless hesitating, Laxus was coming around. He was on a knee, with Jura doing the same. Both labored to no end, and their heads looked to find the other glaring dead into the other's eye. Dark eyes against blue ones, and neither was going to give in.

DING!

The bell went off all around, signaling the results. "And that's it, folks! That's enough!" Mato announced. "I hereby state this battle as a draw!"

The audience cheered as both contestants finally backed off from the other. It was a deadlock that was to be resulted in another way at another time. With the battle tied, both Laxus and Jura stood up, at last accepting the results.

"Both contenders really put of one heck of a battle out there. And yet it looks like we'll just have to make do with 5 points each. What an upturn for all of us, wouldn't you say?" Lola spoke.

Chelia put a hand to her chest, sighing in relief. "Phew. That battle had me going there."

"That makes two of us." Lyon said. _'So that's the strength above Erza herself, is it? To match even a Wizard Saint as skilled as Jura, and yet…'_

"Aw man! I wanted to see Laxus beat baldy just a little more." Natsu whined.

"Well, can't say this was better than nothing, I suppose." Gray said.

"Now that's saying something." Gajeel added. "But you know, old thundercloud kept us going."

Finally accepting of their results, both Laxus and Jura got one more look at one another. Each had a frown of resolute, but slowly Jura's turned to a grin and nod.

With respect gained, Laxus sighed. "Well that was a downer."

"Indeed. And it was riveting nonetheless." Jura turned around and seized his coat, which was lying somewhere close by. Not far away, Laxus' was as well. He grabbed his and both draped them over their shoulders.

As they walked away, both suddenly stopped. Before they got too far away, Jura spoke up once more.

"Tell me something, is that Craig person stronger?"

Although caught surprised by the question, Laxus didn't hesitate. "Yeah. Stronger than old Gildarts." He continued to walk. "But trust me on this, you don't want to mess with him. The guy's had enough burdens to reflect on."

Though confused by Laxus' warning of Craig's history shared, the Wizard Saint accepted it and carried on. However, as he walked towards his tunnel, he was aware of something that tingled in the back of his neck. _'I'm sure we've all been holding back this whole competition. If what you say is true, then perhaps I shall indeed keep my guard up around him, Laxus.'_

"Man, that was intense." Elfman said. "I thought my heart stopped several times over."

"Oh please you oaf, like Laxus was that likely to fall over." Evergreen chided. "Honestly, you call yourself a man?"

Elfman flinched at her accusations. "What?! I'm twice the manliness of manliness itself!"

"Well don't stress it while proving it." Lisanna giggled.

"Man, the guy's definitely grown stronger, that's for sure." Gildarts examined.

"Indeed." Makarov agreed. He could've said some sort of retort to embarrass his grandson, but after seeing that heart-racing battle, he thought better than going senile. He just watched with a stout resolute as Laxus entered the tunnel.

Natsu crossed his arms in front. "Man, did he seriously just lose it out there or what?"

"He didn't lose, moron. It was a tie." Gajeel reminded.

Natsu snorted in retort. "No way. A win's a win only if the other guy's outcold, right?" His logic was most definitely questionable, but as much as they wanted to question, they just let him have his ideals.

"Idiot." Gray murmured.

* * *

The sky was completely clear, with hardly anymore than a few clouds coming in from the northwest. They were still far, allowing sun to beam down on an open field just outside of an inn. On the back end of the inn itself, the atmosphere was clear and crisp as an open wind brushed every blade of grass into wavy locks. This feeling. This energy. The very air itself was taken in by a figure crossing his legs and sitting in a meditative stance.

With eyes closed, Craig breathed in and out, his very essence reaching harmony. He thought little, as he instead focused on visualizing. His mind was a clear void, shrouded in an enigma of plot points that extended far into the winds of the atmosphere.

Inhale. Exhale. It was all taken in, the very chi energy he felt was breathing inwards, his body synchronizing with the spiritual energy he was aligning with. The chi waves were visible in his mind, and it was fresh and lively as before. In and out, and have been doing so for a short while. Even now, his mind was so clear, and he drew the spiritual power his mind and soul had to become empowered by the calm he exerted.

' _The chi is strong. I can feel it course even through my fingertips.'_ He didn't think too hard about it, but he knew it was still there. As he stayed blank in thoughts, a flash of his mind reminded him of Sama's warning about Primal Force and this creature known as Nine-Gem, or Slayos. As much as he wanted to question, he knew better than to do just that. He instead drew more chi, his mind digging into the wavelengths of the chi energy themselves. He just…did it. Same as before

And also, just like before, the blue wavelengths he saw were beginning to flash red.

' _This feeling…just like before!...no, don't back out of it now. You can do this.'_ Keeping as calm as possible, Craig breathed and maintained the stability. As his mind entered the crevices of the red wavelengths, he saw flashes of what looked like the sun again. The brief flash from before was instead a prolonged vision, where he saw black scales and blood red spikes. As far as what he knew, he was feeling every fragment now more than before.

In the plane of deep wonder, there he was, Craig, deeply engrossed in his physical absence. With his body in confines unknown, what mattered was how he was against something of gigantic proportions. He stared in deep shock to where he could've sworn his own heart stopped. The power and pressure he felt, it was like being in a place of asphyxiation. And yet, he was breathing fine; like he was accustomed to it.

He looked confused as he looked down at the horrendous creature, the background of magma-like essence making his black scales almost like a silhouette. Nevertheless, he had a pretty good idea of who this guy was. _'A black-scaled dragon with blood red gems. Just as I thought…'_

The eyes of the behemoth slowly opened, the blood red eyes with black feral slits showing. When said eyes did in fact open, it was like a switch turned off. Craig's essence was rendered immobile as he froze before meeting a stare down with the odd but ancient power this one had. There was no question about it – this power was of so much intense pressure and potency, that even his own heart couldn't stop racing. Still, he wasn't a coward. He just id whatever he could to put on a brave face as the black dragon continued to stare him down.

They both said nothing, but at the same time, it was like there was some form of…link. Neither explained it, nor could they. Still putting on a brave face, Craig's mind flashed figments of what looked like the same dragon, roaring and bellowing as red meteors rained down. Chaos flowed as his power and what looked like several other larger beasts were alongside him against something of greater proportions at what felt like the edge of the ozone layer. Craig was in an odd form of rainbow shimmers as the nine creatures were behind him against something that looked like either an angel or a devil in dazzling disguise. Celestial was one word of how it felt, but its radiant and infinite energy was anything but.

He was pulled back to the psyche plane where he looked at Slayos, albeit with a little dazed state.

The back dragon continued to eye Craig, his red eyes glaring daggers. " **…nice try.** " That was all he said, and suddenly Craig's essence was pulled out of the plane, back to reality.

His eyes snapped open, his body getting a recoil with the forced shove out of Slayos' lair. He reeled forward with a hitch in his breath. He looked down with eyes wide and his face contorted in shock.

' _I saw him. I actually saw that dragon.'_ He thought. _'That one; the one Sama spoke of, that had to be Slayos, right?'_ He looked down at his hands and arms that rest on his knees. They were unsteady. Not trembling, but shaken up. _'I gotta learn how to keep myself in control of all this chi, maybe that's how I'll stay longer and get answers…'_

As he dawdled in his thoughts of chi, two huge airbags cupped in a bra placed themselves on his head. He gave a deadpan look as he realized who came around. "Oh great." He sighed.

"There's my little cranky buddy." Cana smirked as she coquettishly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him tighter into her chest. "So this is where you've been, eh? Man, what's with you and fields lately?"

"What's with you violating my space?" he retorted, trying to hold himself together with her huge valleys sitting on him like a hat. It only served to make Cana's smirk widen.

"So you've been doing nothing but sit put here alone? Don't you nee a lawn chair or something?" she asked.

"Nah. I hate those things. They don't help me think."

"Really?" She let go of Craig and bent down to his level, giving him an earnest gaze of inquiry. "Like what?"

Craig looked down at the ground, his brow furrowing. He thought back to meeting Slayos face-to-face, before being shoved out. And the brief flashes of images he saw with those beasts left him contemplating. In the end, even he wasn't that dumb to get obsessed. He shrugged. _'Sama's right. Maybe I'm too engrossed in all this. I'll just play where it lies.'_ He turned back towards Cana, giving her a grin.

"About stuff." He deadpanned.

Cana rolled her eyes at Craig's answer. As undisclosed as it seemed, even she knew Craig didn't know what went on in his enigmatic fog of a brain. She just chose to let it by. "Well when you're done getting some piece and quiet, you should know we ties with Jura with 5 points."

Craig looked back ahead, getting into a meditative stance again. "So that Lamia Scale Earth Mage, huh? Bet that was tough for you."

"You could have at least cheered or support us, you know." She sniped.

"I don't cheer. Now either can it and let me find peace in my mentally ill conscience, or you can go to a bar again and drink them dry. Your call."

As Craig droned back into his calming embrace of the chi waves he was seeing all around and breathing in, Cana chose to slump back onto the ground with one leg out and another up. She leaned against Craig's back, sighing as she pulled another bottle out of her purse.

"You really *hic* are something." She huffed. With that, she begun another bottle, while Craig shut her out of his mind.

* * *

The second battle was over before everyone else knew it. It was so fast that even Sabertooth was again speechless. For the umpteenth time, a pulse of magic rendered the crowd petrified as Ren of Blue Pegasus was hammered hard by a single pulse of Monarch of Fallen Prometheus. What barely was recognizable was the tips of what looked like monarch wings beneath her cloak, but what intrigued many others instead was how their hearts skipped beats; even Jura was starting to sweat a little.

The match after that was a bit longer since Millianna was forced to fight against Rufus. As expected, Sabertooth proved brawn over brains worked in their favor. Rufus at least made sure to leave minor injuries after his Memory-Make Spell did wonders. Nine lives or not, 10 points went to Sabertooth.

"And it looks like Sabertooth has made its comeback!" Lola exclaimed. "And with those 10 points, they've made it to 35 points!"

"Aw yeah!" Lector happily shouted. "We're back in this game!"

"Yeah, take that!" Frosch cheered.

Orga crossed his arms. "Give me a break. We should've had that finished within the first 10 seconds."

As the field again cleared, the final match of the day was to begin. "And with that, it looks like our little contest of skills and wits are drawing towards our last battle for the day, ladies and gentlemen. We've had a little guild vs guild replay of day 1 and the prelims today, with most of the contestants of that day placing today, but now to wrap it up with a score settler! For Quatro Cerberus, we have the spinning rampage himself, the underdog of turning your world upside down…Semmes!"

"YEAH!" Semmes roared as he was called to battle, earnings cheers from his peers.

"And representing Raven Tail, we have Flare!" Lola finished.

"So it's that Raven Tail chick, huh?" Gray wondered.

"The one with the freaky hair powers, last I checked." Gajeel said bluntly.

"Do you think they'll pull dirty tricks again?" Happy worried.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Gildarts said, showing a laid-back demeanor.

* * *

The field was crisp and clear still, and Craig and Cana were still back to back. Frankly, despite their conflicts, they were now looking rather tired. Craig was so drawn into his spiritual chi that his body was asleep, and eventually he did, too. Beside him was Cana, and she leaned against his back and had her head craned. She had eyes closed and breathed softly.

The two lost friends had finally found solace as they slept peacefully. Even when asleep, they continued to support one another.

* * *

"And that's it! Raven Tail's Flare Corona gets 10 points for her team!" Lola's announcement made the bells go off, and the crowd cheered as they saw Semmes all tied up in a hairy mess of orange locks that went all the way to Flare. She had hands together and smirked sadistically.

"W-wild…" Semmes groaned. The flocks lifted him in the air, in which they undid themselves. He fell to the ground like a blob of dough, thudding hard to reveal scorch marks from Flare's hair.

Fairy Tail glared as they witnessed their rivalry battle. They didn't like how they won, but they were even more annoyed with how Flare got her opponent in a bind and burned him up.

"Well done, Flare." Alexei growled. "You have earned your redemption." The armored man turned his attention towards the Fallen Prometheus guild, hoping to get a reaction. However, the way they looked as like the rich paying attention to the poor – uncaring. The challenge of power only made him clutch his fists, his anger rising up.

"That wasn't so bad." Sting said with a frown.

"Well at least it was a bit longer and entertaining." Rogue sighed. "Still, rather vulgar to see."

"If it were vulgar, I'd be shaking in my boots." Minerva smirked.

Flare gingerly walked back towards her tunnel, smiling wide with that same heinous look. She was very much lucky that Alexei and Ivan were willing to show leeway after feeling Fallen Prometheus' power. With their focus on Fallen Prometheus and off of Fairy Tail, Flare only had one thing that was told to her: Show the enemy her true power.

"And with that, Day 3 comes to a close, ladies and gentlemen." Lola announced. "So, with that battle out of the way, let's get to the scoring, shall we?"

 **Fallen Prometheus – 47**

 **Sabertooth – 35**

 **Raven Tail – 29**

 **Mermaid Heel – 27**

 **Fairy Tail – 26**

 **Lamia Scale – 24**

 **Blue Pegasus – 23**

 **Quatro Cerberus – 11**

"Looks like Fallen Prometheus still has quite the hefty lead to follow up on, folks. With 47 points on just the 3rd day, it's going to take effort and earnest for Sabertooth to reach the 12 points needed to catch up. But it looks like Raven Tail is making headway as they jumped up to 3rd place!"

"That's some impressive pulling through for the many teams today." Yajima commented.

"That indeed, and not far behind with 27, Mermaid Heel is climbing up the ranks! Just a sliver and close call, Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus are looking to be almost consecutive!"

"How did we end up in 7th place already?" Eve grimaced, disappointed in his feeble attempts.

"Probably because you were making googly eyes at that web chick." Jenny teased.

Eve's face began to grow flustered. "I-I mean I…!"

Hibiki chuckled as he tapped in his Archive Magic's keyboard. Panels and diagrams showed as he checked the score. "Well, depending on how the events go and who we pick, we could get lucky tomorrow with a full 20 points to at least make 2nd place again."

"Right! Then let us prepare!" Ichiya declared.

"Right!" Eve and Hibiki saluted.

"Man, we're still not 1st?!" Natsu whined. "This is your fault, admit it!" He pointed at Laxus, who rolled his eyes away from the annoying Dragon Slayer.

"Oh be quiet." Gray retorted. "We still got two days to get the points needed to catch up. Tomorrow, we'll do even better."

"Gray's right." Erza said. "There still is a chance to win. We'll just have to focus and keep believing in our strengths to overcome this."

"Well, I'll believe when I see it." Gajeel groaned. "Less talk, more brawl; that's the way."

"This is Chapati Lola, and right beside me was Mr. Yajima, and this was Day 3 of the Grand Magic Games!" Lola announced with such pride. "Today was the climax of what will be a boiling point, so with the 3 days up, day 4 will surely test everyone's ability to bounce back! We'll be seeing you then, so stay safe, and stay tuned!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the accepting results of Day 3. The air was still as boisterous as it was at the beginning, and continued to be so as the spectators and crowds filed out.

* * *

 **Here's Day 3 in a nutshell. Hope you guys were okay with how I did things with this one. I chose to give no additional forewarning or extra scenes to save time and effort to pack it all into less than 17K. If I had another scene, that would've been around 20K that totaled, but this worked, too. I chose to also make Day 3 a more solid sign of how things were different compared to the prelims and Day 1, when there was open rivalry, now turned selective. A lot of focus is now directed towards Fallen Prometheus, specifically for Raven Tail and Sabertooth. And as expected, I made sure to show some screen time for Craig and Cana's day off.**

 **So for all who were aware, there's major Net Neutrality ordeals happening lately, and frankly it scares me to no end. With this whole thing going on, I'm worried if FanFiction will be effected, and if it'll get restricted. I'm honestly paranoid because I love to write and post on FanFiction, but if we lose FanFiction and this Net Neutrality thing doesn't go our way, could this be the end? I pray it isn't, because I have so much more I wanna write, including the conclusion of this story.**

 **So if odds are going to go well for the time being, maybe one more post before New Year's Day, that's my best guess. Until then!**


	56. This Isn't A Game Anymore

Night was as crisp as it always was. Everything was as it should be in terms of routine…if another bar being jacked up by loud cheers and bodies flying meant anything. Just another day of Fairy Tail, with Day 3 all wrapped up and the competition beginning to settle down.

"Cheers!" Macao and Wakaba clashed their mugs together in a boisterous toast. Down the hatch the contents went, much to Romeo's shock, counting five down already.

"Dad, I think you're overdoing it again." He warned, but the drunken happy man was hearing none of it.

"Well that was definitely something today." Alzack said.

"You mean the match or the contest?" Bisca asked.

He shrugged. "I guess both. My heart was racing the whole time." He looked down at his lap as he saw Asuka eating her macaroni; she also looked content.

"Man, today was a letdown! We only got like 7 points!" Natsu complained as he bit into a tender chicken leg, ripping off almost all the meat.

"Well don't forget, there's still plenty of time left." Happy noted.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, you're right. We may only have 5th place so far, but if we pull through tomorrow…"

"Then we'll only be a hop, skip, and a jump away from Fallen Prometheus." Gray continued. "Man, even now, those guys still gives the creeps, and I don't mean the easy going kind. I'm serious when we really need to worry about them."

Natsu shot Gray a look. "Where's this 'we' talk coming from ya?" he sank his teeth into the meat slab. "You got your shot today, so Craig's gonna wreck it tomorrow."

"I really don't think either one matters." Lucy sighed.

A cup of fine tea was rippling from the laughter and cheers, and in the green reflection was Erza as she contemplated. "This isn't the time to be lavishing in such luxuries, for now at least. Yes, we may have a better chance with him acting in, but this is a team competition, and that means we all have to worry about the other's condition." Her eyes adverted towards Laxus, who sat at the bar with his Thunder God Tribe. They were all praising him as he looked to be conscious for the time being, but she knew he was just as exhausted as anyone else would.

"Laxus should rest up for now." She continued. "That means if by circumstances, we should have the other four of us troop this next upcoming contest."

Natsu raised a fist. "And I say it's gonna be me this time!" he declared.

"Hey, don't go calling dibs before we all get a say this time, Salamander!" Gajeel shouted from the other side of the pub. He sighed as he looked away and sighed on the stool.

"You alright for tomorrow?" Pantherlily asked.

"Huh? What kind of a question is that?"

"I'm just saying that you're looking out of it. Is something the matter?"

Gajeel sat back in his seat, arms folding. "Nothing too out there, just…thinking."

"Thinking?" Even Pantherlily was caught surprised by this revelation. He knew full well Gajeel wasn't thinking kind of guy, but neither was Natsu – although Gajeel was the more practical thinker of the two. It's rare to see Gajeel genuinely smile, but him thinking was as rare as a blue moon. He knew something drastic was on his mind.

Gajeel's eyes stared towards the ceiling, his attention drawn towards the light bulb over his head. "Just wondering…" For a brief moment, his mind flashed back to the black animal that attacked him. "Have you realized that aside from me, those Raven Tail bastards haven't pulled any fast ones on us?"

Pantherlily put a tiny paw to his chin. "Now that you mention it, that is a keen observation. You think they're lying low?"

"Nah, couldn't be. C'mon, Lily, we know Raven Tail has it in for us, but ever since the start, they've been pulling sneak attacks and getting their hands dirty with the fights…but you know, something seemed off about them. It's like they've been drawn away from us for some reason. Like they were focused more on the competition itself."

"I think I understand where you're getting at." Pantherlily thought back to earlier, during Day 3 when Flare was pacing slightly ahead of Gates. "I was sure they'd be much faster, but it's like today, they went from cheap tactics to broad showoff, and right in front of Fallen Prometheus perhaps."

Gajeel's eyes widened. "So you think they're drawn towards those cloaked freaks now?"

Pantherlily looked at Gajeel with an affirmative leer. "That seems likely, but what I want to know is why? Then again, maybe they could be planning something like expect us to draw all attention to that guild and not them, and use that for cover to strike when our guard is down."

Gajeel slouched in his seat with arms folding. "I don't like this." From the side of his head, a projectile flew in. Before Lily could warn him, he was already decked in the head and fell off the stool and onto the wooden floor.

Not far, Natsu was the one on the table, smirking. "Hah! I'll fight ya if you think you can take that spot from me, metalface!"

A hand breached up and grabbed the stool. Slowly rising up was Gajeel as he gritted his teeth in anger. "You…DUNCE!" He lunged at Natsu as his left arm morphed into an Iron Dragon's Club. "Alright, now you're screwed!"

"Now that's more like it!" Natsu pounced at Gajeel, eager to get a round going.

Gildarts laughed as he watched the boys tussle along. "Man, Natsu sure does have the energy, huh."

Makarov sighed heavily as he sat his mug down. "These kids are gonna drive me to an early grave."

"C'mon, if you'd wished that sooner, you wouldn't have made it passed your first week as master, right?" Gildarts teased.

Makarov incoherently grumbled as he closed his eyes to imagine something else crossing his mind. "We're in quite the bind, aren't we? The guilds have all been distracted if you ask me, but that is just my opinion." He resumed his beverage that went down his throat.

Gildarts' expression turned to a frown as well. The atmosphere around them was starting to get serious now. "I know what you mean. Even I feel a little uneased about all this Magic Power emanating from them; that one guild in particular. I think you know who I'm talking about."

Gulp after gulp, it all went down, and after a long sigh, it settled in Makarov's gut. He put the mug down and continued to evaluate. "…hmph. I've felt many different kinds of Magic Power before; I have seen things in my youth that I wished that I could forget; but that level, when it's just that compressed and still so high…should we be worried?"

"Well why not?"

The voice came from the shocking reveal of some surprising guests. Looking over, Gildarts and Makarov saw Craig, and Cana with a cold beer in hand, standing close by. To say they were surprised would be an understatement.

"Craig. Cana." Makarov greeted, admittedly surprised.

"Oh~, I was wondering where you two were all day. Just what were you doing?" he mischievously smirked.

Craig kept a stone face as he looked at them both, but he had to provide leeway for Gildarts perhaps. "Well we were coming here to find something to eat." He pointed a thumb at Cana. "Her treat this time."

Cana shot Craig a look. "Really now?"

Craig shrugged. "Hey, I paid all day today. I only carry so much jewel on me to get by." He leered at her buxom. "Unless you got something in those airbags that could spell out 'paid meal'."

The lush lowered her head and a tick mark appeared. "Well, thank you for being **such** a gentlemen for only **12** hours!"

Craig folded his arms and smirked. "And that's 11 hours and 59 minutes over my pay roll."

"You don't even know what a pay roll is."

"I know what a roll is, and I'm hankering to shove it in that pothole of yours."

Cana glared daggers at Craig next. "And I'm wanting to a cucumber and stick it right up your-"

"A~nyways…" Gildarts hummed to get the two to look at him. By the way they sharply glared at him almost a split second later, it worked. Of course it did make him sweatdrop nervously. "Well, say, why don't you guys tell us why you're here instead of doing your 'usual' stuff? Whatever it may be."

"Just shut up." Cana berated.

Gildarts raised his hands in defense. "Fine, don't kill the messenger."

"You all suck." Craig said.

"We know, Craig." Makarov responded. "But enlighten us on something, why should be really be worried about them?"

Craig frowned; it looked like he was getting serious. "Well think about it this way; there's all these guilds that are participating, and in total, when you think about those odds, having everyone turn on Fallen Prometheus is 35 to 5, and when you consider that, think about it this way: If you want to defeat your true enemy, you'll be so caught up in wanting to defeat them that you'll forget the rest of the competition is there."

Makarov and Gildarts looked at each other, sharing confused looks. They blinked, and they looked at Craig for further explanation.

"I'm not saying worry about our status. I never said we should worry about Fallen Prometheus' power to begin with. I'm saying worry about your team, and how to approach the competition from there. Ganging up on a common enemy is like making allies on the battlefield, but if you guys really do want to win, then why not pick them off while their guard is down."

Makarov raised a brow at Craig's tactical advice. "Defeating our enemy's enemies first…"

"I'm not dumb. I know what war is, and I'd rather not say anymore than that. But if you take a second and take notice, you saw how Sabertooth and Raven Tail have been."

Cana's eyes widened. _'He's been paying attention to that?'_

"They're actively shifting their attention towards the larger threat first. If you watched, you saw how that Sting guy acted, and how your little feathered friends over at Raven Tail have been falling back today." He shook his head. "Don't be like them. Don't jump at the big threat head on like they are. You need to take this battle one person at a time. That simple."

Even in the background's humungous brawl, Makarov was left deeply shocked, but at the same time considering Craig's wise saying. In a way, he wasn't wrong. When the competition started at first, they were focused on beating Lamia Scale and Sabertooth. But now this strange guild is all the rage, and it's overshadowing what was their main objective to prove their own power.

"Flexing your muscles is one thing, but don't forget your main reason. Improvise if you have to, but stick through with what you have until you have to make do with what you got." Craig turned and started for the entrance, but the others were left confused.

"But…hey! Wait, hold on! We don't understand!" Gildarts shouted. "What do you mean by all that?"

"If we remind everyone we're still here, then we have a shot? Is that what you mean?!" Makarov exclaimed.

Craig shrugged. "Whatever floats your boats. Catch ya later."

With that, Craig left the pub; in and out just like that. The two men were left a little perplexed of what philosophy Craig was going by, but that didn't solve their questions. They looked towards Cana for answers, but all she did was wave them off and sipped from fine wine.

She sighed. "Finally, some time away from that guy." While she did seem relieved, she looked out the window to watch Craig go. She stared in a glaring manner as she watched him go on his way.

Walking on, Craig thought back to the conversation, and how Gildarts and Makarov didn't understand what he meant. _'I didn't want them to understand, I doubt they ever could. I got so caught up in beating so bad that I lost sight of what was important to me…'_ His very mind dawdled to familiar faces of people who he recalled, who he also remembered perishing when he made vengeful mistakes and went for the fray and not the job itself. His eyes began to sting from thinking of a young woman who he imagined with long gray hair and red eyes. And beside her a few other guys and girls, he recounted their dying words and wisdom that defogged what vengeful poison derived him of what the job is and what sacrifices are made...then there were the many other lives he saved because he focused on the true goal, and that was taking other lives into consideration. Even those instances when he disobeyed conducts and earned a few good scars out of it, he help nothing short of helping others and get them out of danger first. It's others before him – that's the one conduct he always knew followed. _'God damnit. Now I'm all confused…guess I got my priorities ahead of me. There's Fallen Prometheus – I have to make sure, even if it does makes us look bad, can't let them slaughter everyone else before me. They want me, and me alone. They know that, and I know it, too.'_ He kept himself moving along, his feet slowly shuffling in the shadows that he prowled in. _'I know what I have to do, but if I'm going to do that, I'm going to need to keep mastering the art of chi. There's no need to second guess myself. I'll do what I must – no will do, and that's make sure that as long as it's just between Fallen Prometheus and I…I'll take everyone else out before they do.'_

He kept walking, his brow raising. _'Unless they get in my way first, then we have issues…'_

* * *

Even though it was pretty dumb, by his usual dumb luck, Craig managed to get to the inn in one piece. Sure he didn't get anything to eat at the pub, but he wasn't hungry anyway. He needed to think. He was inside his inn, inside the room that had a lamp. With a single light and curtains shading him, he saw cross-legged on the floor, staying passively still as he breathed in and out as he focused his chi.

He said nothing. Thought nothing. His mind was but an empty solace. Despite the rage that's been going on with the competitors, he cared, but he won't get reckless as the endanger them. For that, he needed to get himself in check…if possible.

His mind, as he drew into the embodiment of chi…it all was going into white silence. His mental figment drew silent, and slowly, the energy around him was starting to evolve. Change. And with every breath taken, the more he began to feel the essence sink into his marrow. Head down, silence, and drowning out the whole world and listening at the same time. It was a strange feeling, but in a good way.

Slowly, the white around him faded, and his eyes opened. His mind was once again gone, sitting cross-legged in front of Sama. It was once again that the old master had found himself cross-legged on a low-level rock.

One eye opened for the old man, a frown on his face. "Craig, my boy."

Craig stayed completely silent.

"…welcome back~!" Sama's eyes opened, a grin on his face showing.

"Well you sure know how to pick other's nerves when they're busy." He exasperated.

"Well, I wouldn't say 'busy' when you're sitting alone in your room and on the floor like a dog waiting for his master." Sama joked.

Craig gave him a deep sulking groan. "And you can even trace my essence and watch over me, what are you, a perverted hermit?"

Sama chuckled at his student's lack of boisterous humor. "Well it's not like I have anything better to do."

"Yeah, you eat, sleep, and now you trace people with chi? What's not to love about that." With an eye roll, Sama knew Craig wasn't in the mood, but he knew it was pretty much what he is capable of, for the most part at least.

Sama giggled, albeit meekly.

The tension around them began to tickle their skins. The time had come for Sama to start explaining some more.

"…have you been able to gather chi around you?" Sama asked.

Craig lowered his head. "I've been able to get deeper into sensing and using it. I hardly feel pain or cold when I'm meditating." He wasn't wrong. When he woke up, he knew earlier today he was out like a light. But nevertheless, the red mark on his forehead was an indication that he was flicked in the head by Cana when she tried to wake him, only that didn't work.

"Well then you must be a heavy sleeper!" Sama laughed.

"Not funny." Craig growled.

"Oh relax. But really though, that's good. That's what you are wanting to feel. The spirit of the mind is at peace, and the physical body is but your temple. With you and the temple as one, the mind's flow can manipulate the body and chi that flows." He slowly raised his hands overhead, joining them at the pinnacle and slowly coming slowly down. Once down, it was pointed out at Craig, then back in. Then up. Then back down. Then out, then in. Up, down. Out, in.

"Breathe."

Craig grew contorted with what his master advised, or what he was doing, but it looked relaxing. He didn't fight it. He knew it would help, and he would do what it takes to learn to do and be the best that he could be. He, too, slowly aligned his fingers and palms. He breathed in, and brought it down. Out, it went up. In, and it went down. This time, went out, it went out; breathing in, it went in.

The two; synchronized in the harmony of the magical chi in all embodiments. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. The pattern flowed like water, nothing – not even the cool mountain air – surprisingly, had no effect on him. It was like he felt…nothing. He felt nothing, but heard and saw the flow in which wind hit his face. He breathed in life, and he could hear the very grass grow.

"The very air…" Sama mumbled. "You breathe it in. You take in the nature's beauty…you feel and breathe fresh and tranquility, purified by the soul…and courses from negativity…to neutrality…"

"…and that…is a concept of chi?" Craig slowly asked.

"…as is Primal Force."

Craig was curious about such a force, but he knew to not dare to go through with it. There's a saying, 'give them an inch and they'll tale a mile', and Craig exhibited this factor before, and he's crossed lines. With something like this, it was best to do something he is really good at – not thinking.

In, and out. For minutes on end, and Craig's mind was reaching out to the force that was all around. He was hearing the nearby howling of winds, yet he didn't feel it. He could feel elements in the air, and up here was but little Ethernano, so no magical elements in the air it seemed.

Same as before, his calm center saw the wavelengths of blue chi that was in the atmosphere. He knew what came next, but instead of barge in, he just stared.

"Don't fight, and don't waver." Sama spoke, his voice inside Craig's own head.

Even Craig didn't question. He knew, given this was his teacher after all. He just looked up, slowly watching as the wavelengths were brimming to bloody red. The exotic power that he was feeling was pouring in, but as much as it was, he didn't stray. So much power, and he kept himself composed and breathed normally. He breathed. That's all he did. His soul allowed the energy waves to circle around him, as though they were…curious.

Even this chi itself was living, and it was observing Craig. The bloody waves of energy around Slayos slowly traced the sides of Craig, his cheeks being tickled by this sensation. No fighting, even if it was like an itch. He still pictured it, and just breathed.

Slowly, the blood red circuits evaporated around the mental image of Craig, yet the primordial essence he was feeling was heavy. It was like a world of new power, and he breathed in evaporated essence, and that's what drew him back to opening his eyes.

Slowly, very slowly, he came about. His mind went back to the spiritual reality in which Sama looked at him, and he in turn looked at his master.

There were no words, nothing to be said as the two stared at him. They could see that the other knew what they felt, and saw. Craig was either very lucky, or very unfortunate, but to both mentor and student, they knew the answer.

With a slight bow of his head, Sama nodded. "You wait for the energy to come to you. Well done."

Craig meekly grinned back. "Patience is a virtue." His gaze softened. "Something I've realized a long time ago."

Sama chuckled. "Well, let's just hope you can think on your feet when you're in a scuffle. Finding your chi at a peak to ensure Primal Force, that's what shall win you this battle."

Craig looked at his mentor, but the grin he had turned to a frown. "I understand that Primal Force is a very ancient form of essence that exists to this day…but you know…" He looked down at the ground, his brow furrowing as he contemplated. "If that's true, and if it's in magic as well, you'd think people could see it and use it as I do."

Sama gave Craig a soft look. "I understand your confusion. The world's gone and adapted to an era where they forgot where true strength lied. Their bodies were designed to naturally draw in Ethernano, which is magic. However, with you having no Ethernano, your body is starting to naturally draw in chi as a substitute. What you did with catching Slayos' energy is just one example, but just let it come naturally. Trust your instincts once more."

Craig breathed out, taking a long, deep sigh. He understood, and rather than hope and pray for the best, he knew and was aware such prayers would keep him away from seeing the true picture.

With that lesson in Primal Force, Craig's mind slowly began to go white once more. It was time to head back.

"I'll see you soon. Remember, reach out, but do not seek…" Sama's voice grew hollow as Craig's spiritual essence shrunk backwards, as though pulled away and heading into the white norm. Moments later, he was met with the sound of a door slowly opening.

He breathed in and out, taking a deep breath before slowly opening his eyes. Back in his inn he was, and he slowly got up to meet Cana as she walked on in.

"Yo." She greeted. "Cranky, you there?"

Craig was seen stretching overhead, with one arm up and the over bent at 90 degrees. He stayed that way for a few good seconds. "Yeah, I'm here." He switched up his arms, stretching the other one up this time. "Are you here, Brownie?"

Cana craned her head as she raised a brow. "Get some glasses."

"Why's that?" he asked amused.

"Because I'm pretty sure I'm right here in front of your face." She walked passed him towards the bathroom. Inside, Craig could here the sound of running water.

Crag shifted towards the wall of the bathroom, where he turned and leaned on it with arms crossed. He smirked ahead, quite knowingly at that. "Funny, all I would see with those things are those jugs and that oversized ass. You sure you'd want that?"

Cana smirked as she undid her bra inside the bathroom. "Well it's hard to tell, you gonna get glasses and find out?"

"Only if you stop smelling like a case of beer for~ever."

"Dream on."

Craig smirked. "I thought so."

Cana began to sink her thick legs into the bathwater, her body soaking rather comfortably into the hot liquid. She gave a long sigh that was heard from the other side of the door.

Craig knew not to bother her this time around. Relieving himself of Cana, he slowly turned and jumped onto the bed, letting out his own sigh as he faced the ceiling. He continued to look up, his breathing stable, as it should be.

His mind went wayward as he began to picture Slayos once more. It wasn't very long, but at the same time, it felt like the black dragon had features that were recognizable. It was tough to explain, but he was aware that thinking would lead to stress. He knew what he and Sama spoke of, and he knew risks of not having a clear mind would very much weaken the potency of chi. Though Craig is in fact an emotional human being, it was a rough call to make, though how rough is another story. _'People can use magic because their bodies were adapted to absorbing Ethernano. But at the same time, my body can't draw Ethernano, so I have a wide range of drawing in chi from the life around me. Need to…'_ His mentality wasn't a all trailing off after that, but rather, it was dropping the stress of it all completely. He looked at the ceiling rather tiredly, focusing and quelling the storm that was to be eroding in his mind.

The door to the bathroom eventually opened, and the image any man would've wanted to see would be to die for. Craig didn't bother looking though, and it was too bad for him, because what came out was Cana…her brown hair all slick and her immensely curvy figure hugged by a yellow, fluffy towel.

She flashed Craig a smirk. "Okay, Cranky, you up?"

Though he did look, it was only while he got up from bed. He turned on his heels and glanced up. He looked at Cana with a rather blank expression, not even bothering to raise a brow. He didn't even blush. Being with nude people in concentration murder camps really does a number in his you view someone.

Cana simply took it in stride. "You up? Made sure to save some hot water."

Craig slowly walked pass the lush. "Cool."

He closed the door behind, allowing Cana to grin as she began to change again.

* * *

"Welcome, one and all, to the Grand Magic Games' riveting start of it's 4th day in!" Lola's boisterous announcement was brought on by the many cheers of its patrons and fans. They all were getting very anxious for what was to be a most exciting turnaround for the season, at least that's what they hoped for. "We're getting very deep into the gamers and what they represent, and from where we stand, it looks like we're going to get quite a show as to how they intend to make this day mark their climb to the top of this heaping hill!"

Yajima was right beside him, smiling. "Hoping for more good sporting from the lot of you, understand?"

The audience cheered for the few who have been making their marks in the competition. They were rather shocked from seeing in Fairy Tail's corner how Craig was having hands in pockets while looking so casual. Although from him aside, the competition was looking ecstatic when they veered towards the mysterious Fallen Prometheus. The way even they looked, they seemed a little amused with the competition.

Scythe smirked beneath his hood. "Heh. These weaklings are really getting excited over us?"

"You can't blame them. These low lives don't understand." Navice voiced. "Let them mingle in their own amusement…for now."

"Agreed." Gates concurred.

Monarch lipped a lock hanging out from the hood. "I must admit, this praise is rather pleasing to my ears."

Shinigami could be seeing smirking beneath his hood. "It's good to see not everyone is against us after all."

Over by Sabertooth's balcony, they were all fixated on either the arena or their archrivals, which happened to be the main objective Minerva and Sting had in mind. The two in particular were staring with half-grins, much to the chagrin of the other Sabertooth members.

"Alright! This time, you thugs are going down! Sabertooth's gonna show you just who you're messing with today!" Lector taunted.

Frosch jumped and skipped for joy in place. "Fro thinks so, too!"

"It looks like we have quite a bit to look out for today." Lyon commented.

Jura nodded. "That it seems."

Chelia flashed a perky grin. "Don't worry, this time, I'll make sure we get climbing back up there again, just you wait!"

"You better, otherwise the old hag's gonna spin you until you throw up." Yuka nervously shivered as he glanced over towards the master, who was having a menacing aura as she glared at them. Even the fellow guild members around her were shrinking away in fright.

In Quatro Cerberus' domain, Bacchus raised his head and smirked down at the arena. "Well what do you know. Looks like we're gonna have a wild ride now that I'm back up to speed." He had but little scrapes and bruises now, thanks to the medics and their magic. Despite the few bite marks by a certain someone, he didn't seem to be hampered. "Alright, let's make some noise, boys!" he yelled.

"WI~LD!" they followed.

"Men! Today, we stake our claim in this rightful hour of ours." Ichiya pointed ahead. "Shall we proceed?!"

"Aye-aye!" The Trimens saluted.

Alexei and the rest of Raven Tail were all glaring at Fallen Prometheus as well. They looked very much intrigued with all this, at least for what was intended by Ivan's wishes. They glared at their cloaked foes, their power making them yearn.

"Our chance shall come yet." The armored figure slowly clutched his gauntlets.

"Look out everyone, because Mermaid Heel's gonna rock your house!" Millianna cheered.

Lola looked down at his sheet, ready to kick off Day 4. "Now then, let's take a moment to reca; what we've seen so far. Still in the lead with a whopping 47 points, Fallen Prometheus takes everything and everyone by storm, but not far behind is Sabertooth with 35 points. It looks like the tigers are going to be hunting today, folks, but not too far behind are the crows cawing the midnight struggle, with Raven Tail sitting at 29 points. That leaves the mermaids, the fairies, the lamias, the Pegasus, and the Cerberus all to lag in that order. If all goes to what many presumed to be strategy and wits, then one team could come up with 20 points, so even the last place contestants could bump all the way to 3rd or 4th place. Now, let's get this competition started!"

"May each team bring forth one contestant this time." Mato announced.

Erza crossed her arms. "So today, it looks like we're going individually rather than tag teaming."

"Looks like it." Laxus answered.

Natsu pointed a thumb at himself. "And I say let me take us to 1st. I'll have us right up there with those cloaked showoffs and then we'll nail them."

Craig kept his arms folded and staring outwards. He did little but leer at the competition that was beginning to select their competitors. They didn't have a lot of time, but as Chelia was picked for Lamia Scale, Jenny was picked for Blue Pegasus. He took a glance over, seeing Natsu interrupted by Gajeel.

"Dream on. If anyone's going out there, it's me." The Iron Dragon Slayer warned. "I still gotta pick up the pieces that I lost that day."

"And I didn't get a chance since the 1st day. That's way too long." Natsu said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Besides, I thought we settled this when I punched your teeth in yesterday."

"And I say I know how we can pull through. Just let this one slide and you can have cracks at another bozo in a fight, kapeesh?"

Natsu beamed with pride. "Looks who's bargaining. Tell you what, admit I'm the strongest and I might let you have this one to prove yourself."

Gajeel grew a tick mark on his forehead. "Okay, now even I'm not that overconfident."

"Then too bad, I say-!" Natsu didn't get a chance to finish before he picked up the sound of someone stepping away. He was, once again, losing momentum. "Huh? Wait a sec…" his eyes adverted towards the spot beside them, all of whom were surprised to see his sot vacant. Natsu's eyes widened. "Where's Craig?!"

"Craig?" Erza looked over her shoulder, startled by the absence of him. "He's gone?"

Natsu looked left and right, observing all his surroundings with shock. "Hey, don't tell us he bailed on us again! He should at least see how I handle this round!"

Gajeel blinked. "Man, the guy sure was quiet about…hey, wait!" He turned towards Natsu. "I said I'm going!"

"Guys." Laxus said.

Everyone turned towards him to get where he was going with this. They saw him looking relaxed as he watched the arena. The three turned towards the colosseum grounds, where in the dirt, Craig was casually walking out.

Natsu and Gajeel paled completely.

"The guy knows how to react." Laxus commented.

Shaking his head, Natsu snapped and leaned over the balcony. "Hey! What are you doing?! Get back here! We haven't even decided yet!" he yelled.

Craig casually waved back at him and the group while walking forward. He gave no damn apparently.

Before Natsu could jump down, an armored hand catered by Erza grabbed hold of his shoulder. "Let it go."

Natsu looked back at her shocked. "Huh? But why?"

Erza's attention was fixed on Craig's back. "Whatever is happening, he knows. I'm sure there's a reason, but I'm also certain that not explaining it isn't his strong point. He'll instead show."

Natsu began to relax, though he felt a slight dejected from getting back out there.

As Craig took his subtle march down towards the arena center, he caught the attention of the many spectators, who were starting to recall him. A few scattered cheers and some silence, but it mattered not. What really mattered was how he grasped the attention of Fallen Prometheus as all eyes went towards Craig. To say they were…well, anything, it wouldn't be wrong.

"Well, this is something." Monarch hummed.

Shinigami smirked. "Well, it looks like Craig came out to test the waters then. Honestly, I'm surprised he's putting himself in the open for us."

"It's probably bait. He's wanting us to prove that we could really do it." Navice speculated.

"That's likely. We might be overestimating here, but if there's a shot, then who's to say even gods can't jump for them?" Shinigami mused. "Now then…"

A shimmer sound was followed by a slow arch of a large 8-shaped axe. Held out and blocking everyone's path, the "guild" turned to look over at who was holding out the menacing weapon.

"Back off. This one's mine." Scythe snarled.

Shinigami raised a brow. "You want to do this?" he sounded so surprised, though his tone sounded so rhetorical.

Scythe looked back at him, an irritated look arising. "Yeah." He looked back at Craig. "I was the one to deliver that message after all…" his eyes narrowed. "And I sure as hell ain't gonna shy away from something when I mean it."

Monarch sighed beneath her hood. "Really, I'd much prefer to have a little group effort, but if you're really insisting, at least give us a show out there."

"If you're fortunate, do leave us with him half-alive." Navice said.

Scythe smirked. He withdrew his weapon over his shoulder for the time being. "…if I'm in a giving mood, sure." He started for the tunnel, leaving all his comrades to watch him take off. As he approached the darkness, he was looking ready. His face lost the smirk that was replaced by dead seriousness. _'I've had it with my patience with this guy. That little nuisance has been a crawling bug that infected what we've been bringing…'_

His mind flashed back to a cloudy paradise, or rather what could've been a paradise. There were many tall gods and deities, and some were either dead or perhaps incapacitated. The palace was crumbling as soldiers from the army and gods alike were either kneeling or fallen by the anarchists. Many bowed before a horde of armored deities with many shaped armored attributes, ranging from devil horns to dragons to even hybrid insects and accents. Within all that glory of what could be labeled as Ragnarok, there was an image of someone with his own army of black armored amorphous creatures, of humanoid and animalistic mutants. As bizarre as they were, someone leading them had black armor of his own with gold edging unlike all gold that the God destroyers had.

His brow furrowed. _'Taking away victory and Valhala when it should've been ours. This isn't just revenge, Craig Crius, this is retribution!'_

Walking with an extra sway in her hips, Minerva readied for combat. "Our prey has come. Shall we begin the feasting with an appetizer?"

Bacchus kept walking, but his eyes went towards Craig. He recognized him almost immediately, and a smirk went on his face. "Well, what do you know. That guy…this should be nice."

"Meow! Look out, because I'm ready!" Millianna boasted.

Kurohebi made way out towards the battlefield, silent as they could come. He kept his gaze forward, making sure to not allow misdirects.

"It looks like we've got our teams all set up for the contest part of today's games." Lola announced. "Representing Fallen Prometheus, we have the sinister but also desolate decimator; the axe that'll give you the axe – Scythe! And following him for Sabertooth is Sabertooth's Minerva! And slithering into the fray would happen to be Raven Tail's Kurohebi, and Mermaid Heel's Millianna is all in once again. What a spunky kitten!"

"Meow!" she winked.

"Man, she's hogging all the fun." Beth huffed. "This is her 3rd time competing in a contest."

Lola continued. "And after taking a small rest, it looks like Craig of Fairy Tail is ready to sink his teeth and roar out his dominance once more! And finally, the little miss Cheli-welli – oh what an adorable contestant!"

Some of the patrons nervously laughed at Lola's demeanor flaring up for Chelia, although she didn't seem to mind at all.

"Get a hold of yourself." Yajima said.

Finally stammering along, he got focused again. "Er, right! Anyways, for the Blue Pegasus, we have the bombshell ready to drop a bomb on today's contest, we have Jenny Realight! And lastly, the falcon once brought down now rising up again, Bacchus~!"

"It looks like we have a good competition set up today." Mato evaluated. "Alrighty, let's begin, shall we?"

The competitors were all gathered towards the center. With everyone centered and accounted for, the free time used was for staring. Craig was seen acting all nonchalant, craning his head towards a chuckling Bacchus. The smirking drunkard didn't look ill-will, but his lesson was learned after the apology. With a nod of respect, Craig wished for the best, and Bacchus raised his head for a nod of respect of his own. Then Craig looked at the many other faces, although they all seemed indifferent, for the most part that is. That's when his attention was noticed by Scythe.

At long last, the two were only so far apart. They were within arm's reach, but nether made a move. They both deeply frowned at one another. They could see and feel it coming from the other – the resentment; the contorting feelings the other had. While one was full of ambition, the other was resolve. One way or another, the promise Scythe made still rang in Craig's head like a gong, but his facial expression didn't change. He was stone-cold, but in a good way.

Although, he still had to give **some** form of respect to the enemy. With a simple nod, Craig acknowledged the competitor, fairly. Underneath his hood, Scythe caught the notion and darkly smirked. His head meekly nodded as well, the little "sporting" game the two shared was on.

Minerva and Kurohebi were giving definite glares at Scythe. They were so anxious to see what kind of power he possessed, but to their shock, he wasn't paying attention to them at all. To their horror, he was staring at Craig, who looked as calm as possible. Their amusement was short-lived as their guts boiled for their prey to acknowledge them.

One way or another, that was going to happen.

"Okay, pumpkins! Let's get ready for the competition – Rift Raft! Allow me to explain the rules. You all will be on an octagon-shaped platform, where once started, it'll be an 8-way battle. Your task is to knock the other off the platform as it bumps and sways you, so think of it as a roller coaster with a fighting twist. Trying to stay on is hard enough, but with attacks knocking you off, well that's bad news for you. You will receive points in the order in which you were knocked over. You have to be hitting the water for it to count, otherwise they won't be taken as points."

At the mention of that one word, Craig's heart skipped a beat. _'…water?'_

"Water?" Cana repeated. She took a second glance at Craig, seeing the slight worry in his eyes. "Oh no."

"What's the matter?" Gildarts asked.

"Oh, huh?" she looked at him, a little shocked. "It's nothing." She looked back at the arena, her expression not fooling Gildarts apparently. _'Hope it's not deep.'_

"When there are only two of you left on the platform, there'll be a special rule." Mato added. "In addition, there shall be a 5-minute range in which if either one of those two competitors is knocked off, the loser will receive 0 points, while the winner walks off with 10!"

"Well, that's pretty interesting." Jenny smirked.

"Is everyone ready?" Mato raised his hands, summoning power. Beneath everyone's feet, the ground began to glow. All eight were in an octagonal formation, and far enough to where they were all set. As the glow shimmered, it illuminated the fire in Craig's eyes. It's what made Scythe smirk beneath his hood.

' _There it is.'_

On the ground, everyone was standing on a monstrous, wooden, octagonal raft. They were all set on the eight corners. Evenly spread as the wooden piece of equipment was at least fifty-feet in diameter to each end. All over the arena, several massive pillars of rock formed, stalagmites that arose to everyone's wonder.

"What are those rock pillars for?" Beth wondered.

"I reckon we're gonna find out." Risley said.

Materialized were massive holes on the sides of the arena, massive enough to fit a tree trunk. They were in a number ranging from fifty to a hundred and instantly began to pump out water. The entire stadium shuddered with the pressure from the water cannons gushing out the tons of water per second. In less time than what it felt like, the water came in contact with the raft, and Craig looked over his shoulder as the water level began to rise.

"Well, aren't I just plain lucky." He grimaced.

Slowly, the raft began to sway all around, with everyone swaying with it in order to stay on. They all did their best to keep the balance as the water began to make large waves that rocked the raft. It went off, as though taken into a storm. With the water level high enough, and the rocking beginning, the raft began to set sail.

"Alright, then by all means, let the Rift Raft competition…begin!" Mato screamed.

The gong went off, and the standoff contest was on.

The water swayed left and right, making waves that rock the wooden octagon all around. The whole thing began to move from its original position, carrying the other passengers on it. As the waves sprayed the sides of the large domain, many got startled – especially Millianna as she began to scowl across the area.

"Meo~~w!" the feline woman panicked as she got to her knees and fuddled in the center. "Kitty no like water!"

Chelia did what she could to hold her own sense of balance. She remained as passive as possible as she moved inwards towards Millianna. "This is really a challenge, but no hard feelings!" She approached the feline woman with a foot brought back to kick, and all Millianna did was look up shocked as she was off guard.

Out of the blue, Chelia's kick was intervened as another heel planted in her side. The girl thudded on the wooden platform as Jenny landed with a hand to her hip.

"So sorry about that, but no hard feelings." She smirked.

"Oh! What a sneaky display there! Jenny had struck the first blow!" Lola exclaimed.

Bacchus couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, well, looks like these chicks are getting my blood boiling already. Okay then…" he took an offensive stance and leaned forward. "Then hope you don't mind me cutting into the party!" Without a second thought, he went blitzing across the wood, making a dash right for Kurohebi. The gap was closed remarkably fast, and the latter felt time slow down as he eyed Bacchus.

Bacchus brought his arm back to strike, smirking rather maliciously. "Alright then, let's get to it! Hi~ya!" he thrust forward, but Kurohebi ducked at the last second. With Bacchus close, he elbowed the man's face, causing him to stumble back. Another wave rocked the entire platform once more, which caused Bacchus to lose balance and timber on his side.

"Oof!"

Managing to keep balance within the rocking, Kurohebi jumped right over Bacchus and went right for the fray.

Chelia was already back on her feet, but that last wave knocked her up pretty bad. "Oh man, that was harsh…" Her attention slowly trailed towards a black suited person as he blitzed in front of her, heading for Scythe. Instantly, she recognized the opportunity.

' _Wait! Now's my chance!'_ the God Slayer spread her arms out and black whirlwinds started to swirl.

" **Sky God's Boreas!** "

A spiraling black whirlwind generated in her hands, where she reached out and unleashed a spiraling black funnel that raced right for Kurohebi and Scythe alike. _'This will kill two birds with only one stone! If this hits, they'll surely fall into the water!'_

The attack went on, the winding sound catching Kurohebi's ears. He looked back to see the funnel racing towards him, his reaction being him hitting the platform and spreading. His body became flat as the whirlwind instead carried him like paper crazily around.

"What?!" Chelia gasped.

"Well that's innovation in a nutshell! Kurohebi successfully used Chelia's attack to his complete advantage by using Mimic Magic!" Lola exclaimed.

Yajima nodded. "Yep, looks like the fella's recognized Flattening Magic when he sees it."

With the whirlwind propelling him, Kurohebi spun with the whirlwind as it flowed. He undid the magic and he was at the base, shot forward at Scythe with black winds acting as a tailwind. He closed the gap with a fist reeled back, a large, wicked smile on his face shown.

Scythe did absolutely nothing as he instead held his own ground, waiting like a stone statue.

Kurohebi closed in mere meters to strike, but before contact, an explosion erupted between the two. The loud explosion caught whim of the other competitors and spectators as it took the small fraction of the wooden platform, including Kurohebi with it.

"Oh my! What was that?" Lola yelled, his voice crackling with shock.

The explosion subsided, and coming out of it was Kurohebi as he sailed towards the center. He fell on top of a stiff Millianna, causing both to stay down as in the smoke, a silhouette could be seen.

"So sorry about that intrusion." A factitious tone came from the voice. The clouds of smoke evaporated, revealing the sultry, but also deadly, Minerva with a hand to her hip. "I do believe that I call this meal, if that's suitable for you." She smirked.

The crowd cheered as Minerva had finally entered battle. They've been waiting for this moment, and they wouldn't miss it for the world, at least to how hysterical they sounded.

"And it looks like Minerva Orland had just intercepted that attack! Folks, it looks like it's a fight to the finish to see who can keep the top dog away from these rabbits!" Lola turned towards Yajima. "What do you think about all this?"

Yajima crossed his arms as he hummed. "Hm, if you ask me, there's quite a competition to talk about."

Lola looked down at the action once more. "Well that's putting it mildly there, but indeed you are right. Minerva's looking like she's making a border for herself and Scythe, with Kurohebi still down, and the little kitty struggling beneath is finally worming her way back to her feet!"

"Hiya!" Jenny rushed at a startled Chelia, but the younger girl leaned away and narrowly dodged a heel.

"Look at that now! Jenny's making sure Chelly-welly is on her toes, this model isn't a pushover as the Pegasus are all in for it today! And poor Bacchus looks like he's finally backup…" Lola's eyes went all over the platform, but his interests were caught by something amidst. "Huh?"

The audience and everyone were looking rather wondrous of what was having with one person in particular. Within the rocking, the sprays of water were shooting far up, making it all look like rain. It was sprinkling down, and through it, two swords were shimmering like gloss; one blood red and the other dark red. They were evenly spread as someone held onto them tight while on a knee. From the look on his face, he looked unamused.

Natsu's eyes were wide as he saw the culprit. "The heck?!"

"Is this a joke?" Gajeel questioned.

Erza said nothing as she and Laxus investigated the spectacle.

There he was, Craig Crius, on a knee and trying to keep his balance by anchoring himself with his swords. On one end, he looked unamused, but the other was…hard to tell why.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, it looks like Scythe isn't the only one who's stiff as stone out there." Lola evaluated. "It looks like Craig is enjoying the ride."

Craig kept a blank, unemotional face as he was rocked by the waves, but not at all budged. "Water…it just had to be water." He grumbled. "It could've been a sea of earthworms, or maybe chocolate pudding, but no~, it just had to be s _omething_ that I can't seem to breathe in!" He rolled his eyes with a long sigh. "These people really know how to piss me off."

"Uh, what's Craig doing?" Lisanna worried.

Cana sighed. "Oh no."

"What? You know something?" Gildarts questioned.

Cana put a hand beneath her chin, staring out in a rather distasteful manner. "…" As fun as it would've been to tell them, she'd rather save Craig his own embarrassment and blame the soon-to-come realization that was dawning.

"Hold on…" Lucy's eyes slowly widened. "Don't tell me…"

"That he can't swim." Levy deduced.

For the second time now, Cana was annoyed. She pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned. "Good grief."

Gray chuckled. "Well, this will be something."

"Gray, darling, perhaps we should worry about how Craig will handle this round." Juvia advised. Clearly she was on a more sympathetic note, thankfully. Gray, however, didn't seem to be the case.

"Yeah, I got that…but you gotta admit, it is nice to see Craig in something like this."

Natsu laughed aloud. Thanks to his Dragon Slayer hearing, even the likes of Gajeel was pitying Craig. "The freak can't even swim?!" he almost fell over from his laughter.

Unlike Natsu, however, Gajeel sighed. "Well this bites." He grimaced.

"Can't say I saw this coming." Laxus said.

Wendy leaned over the balcony, giving Craig worried eyes. "You think he'll be okay?"

"Well, given the circumstances, it's hard for even myself to tell." Carla answered. "As long as Craig doesn't hit water of course."

"Yeah, _if_ that happens." Gray snorted.

"What kind of a man doesn't know how to take water?" Elfman berated.

"The same one whose had to go through all of Erath Land and other places perhaps." Lisanna answered.

Mirajane put a hand to her own cheek. "Aw, I think it's adorable."

Gray smirked. "Yeah right. If Craig blows this, we'll be seeing him struggle luck a guppy." If Gray was being personal, he wanted to see Craig struggle for once. It would've been entertaining to say the least, but admitting that out loud would make him feel like the bad guy in this story.

"Guess we finally know Craig's little weakness." Natsu chimed slyly. "Boy I can't wait to rub it in his face after this."

Over his shoulder, a glaring redhead made a shiver go down the Dragon Slayer's spine. Instantly he silenced. "Natsu, you should try to take Craig's feelings into consideration."

"What? But c'mon, Erza! Don't you have anything against Craig after all the hating he's got on us?"

Erza gave Natsu another disapproving look. "And maybe you've forgot how sensitive Craig is. I know you two have your differences, but even he wouldn't want to see you on a vehicle just for his own twisted ambition."

"I'm with Titania here. Even you can't stomach what Craig's on right now." Gajeel retorted.

Natsu would've enjoyed to retort, but a wave crashed against the side of the wall, making him turn to see the rough waters move the humungous platform around. Just looking at it was starting to make him slightly dizzy. Shaking himself out of it, he instead looked at everyone else. "But…"

"Just save it." Laxus intervened. "If you really mean it, then we'll just sit by as he rips your throat out."

"You wouldn't…" Natsu trailed off when he saw how focused Laxus was on the battle. The Dragon Slayer – and maybe half of the guild for that matter – may indeed feel pity and slight taste of justification coming along, but there was also the other half who just pitied and worried. Someone like Natsu and Gray would love to see comeuppance for Craig of all people after all the stuff he's put them through, but he had to excuse himself for the time being. Sure it was wrong, but deep down, he did mean it as a joke…but at the same time, he wanted to make sure there was some point he could make to Craig about himself. There were ways to beat Craig after all and prove his worth.

Cana was hearing it all from just a few meters away. She could hear a few worried guild members on one side; the ones who actually did care about Craig's well-being. Then there was Natsu and Gray; the ones who want to see Craig make a fool of himself. Normally, she'd be joking about the matter and laughing about his lack of well swimming maneuvers, but with Craig, she wasn't _that_ harsh. After all the hell and the tears spent, the nights she held him like a baby, she's teased him about a lot of things, but she never went that personal. She was aware and actually cared about Craig's sensitivity. But with Natsu and Gray and the half who were just disapproving,

The brunette gave a blank face as she looked out at Craig, while Gildarts just frowned at Craig in his own way.

The platform's one end struck a rock sticking out of the water. It went in another direction, causing the contestants on board to shift. Jenny shifted and almost lost footing, giving Chelia the chance to kick her in the face and send her stumbling away.

Millianna was able to balance herself once more, successful with legs apart and balance upright. "Okay then! Let's get this pumped up kitty some time to play!" She looked around. "Now…" She put her bare hand over her eyes to shield from the sun, looking at the competition for anyone open. On the one end, she was seeing Kurohebi blocked off by Minerva, while Scythe was doing nothing. And on the other, she saw Jenny and Chelia trying to dodge and parry. Then her eyes went towards another individual on the ground. "Oh! There's an opening!"

The waves rocked the huge bumpy platform, and Craig kept himself anchored. Even now, he could see water in the curved edging of the wood beneath. "Well this is just great. I just took a shower."

" **Kitten Blast!** "

A pink blast of Magic Power went shooting across the platform, directed right for Craig. When he looked up at the sound, it was too late as a projectile hit him square in the face. It wasn't strong enough to make him recoil, but it did shive his face towards the side.

"Oh yeah!" the feline woman pumped a fist.

As the steam around Craig's face sizzled out, his head was once again lifted. Millianna's cheery expression began to sour into one of fear as she took notice if how slowly, and how wily Craig's face turned to face her. At the sight of his glare, she paled.

"Uh…" she began to sweat bullets as her body stiffened up again. "N-nice…kitty?"

"Uh, I don't think that was wise of Millianna to do." Beth said.

Kagura sighed heavily. "Good grief. She needs to be more observing of which opponents are on her level."

Slowly, Craig arose and pulled both swords out of the wood. The rocking and swaying was startling many once again, but he was completely balanced, like it wasn't affecting him. He cracked his own neck in one direction, and the way he glared sent shivers up and down Millianna's petrified spine.

The frightened kitty found herself stumbling backwards as Craig took his Jurassic stature. One heavy yet passive step in front of the other, he looked like he was going to eat Millianna alive. The girl knew that she had to act fast, so she rushed her arms forward.

" **Kitten Blast!** "

One volley after another, Millianna unleashed a barrage of pink projectiles at Craig. However, Craig kept a straight face as he casually swung just his blood red sword. One simple swing after another, he didn't try as the attacks were either spliced, or even deflected into the water. Millianna only felt her insecurities grow as Craig drew closer.

" **Nekosuku Tube!** "

A pink magic seal appeared in front of the cat woman, which had several bright lights inside. Shooting from them were ranging from ten to maybe twelve orange tubes. They all snaked towards Craig, but he simply kept walking.

Within mere inches, Craig casually swiped his sword once more. He took one step in front of the other, prompting nothing less than the tubes to stop behind him when they should've constricted him. As he kept walking, they suddenly split, every last one of them. Once again, Millianna was startled.

"MEOW!"

Craig stopped only five feet in front, two swords in hand as he glared down the frightened mage. He looked unamused while Millianna was shaking in her boots. Her heart was racing as her opponent only glared at her, but his swords slowly turned to make her even more rapid in blood pressure.

As a second passed, she feared for the worst, but then she saw Craig holding his ground as he instead leered at her. "Huh…?" She didn't know why Craig didn't attack, but the answer she received was from a palm strike to the side of her face.

The feline mage went flying as Bacchus swooped in out of nowhere and took her spot. "Better watch your step there!"

The impact sent Millianna into the swaying water, a splash from her completely dispersed into the raging tide. Mermaid Heel grimaced as their hopes were all washed up, just like Millianna.

"Mermaid Heel is out, meaning that in this competition, they get 0 points!" Lola exclaimed. "It looks like we're just down to 7 competitors now!"

"Well, well…" Bacchus looked at Craig. "Looks like you showed up at just the right time."

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Craig got into another fighting stance as he sheathed his blades once more. His anchorage was lifted as he was now to fight bare-handed, like Bacchus.

The drunkard smirked at his nemesis. "No hard feelings about the other day, okay buddy?"

Craig narrowed his eyes. "Less talking, more hurting."

On the other end of the raft, Scythe didn't seem to care in the slightest. He kept his sights on Craig the whole time while Minerva was duking it out with an evasive Kurohebi. "Tch, well isn't he a team player." He scoffed.

As he hung back, Minerva continued her staring contest with Kurohebi. "I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid that this one is spoiled to me. If you'd like, you could take that one over there."

Kurohebi looked to where Minerva was pointing to, which just so happened to be a nonchalant Craig dodging a swift and eager Bacchus' palm strikes. He looked back at her, showing disinterest. "Sorry, but I feel more inclined to that one behind you."

Minerva's glare hardened. "Is that so? Then it seems we have reached an impasse. How should we settle this?"

His body craned about like a drunkard, yet nimble like Bacchus; Kurohebi dashed after Minerva with lightning fast speed, closing the gap swiftly. He hissed as he swooped in for her, but just as she dodged, Kurohebi didn't pivot to turn on her. Instead, much to her surprise, Kurohebi darted for Scythe with a large smirk.

"Woah! Kurohebi completely faked out Minerva! Instead of settling their rivalry for the prize, he's going straight for it!" Lola exclaimed.

"Is he nuts?!" Macao exclaimed.

"He's gonna go head on with that guy?!" Wakaba gasped.

Nobody tried to stop him, nor could they. He was already so close to Scythe that it didn't seem to matter. To the cloaked man with the huge 8-shaoed axe, his opponent was just drawing into a feeble charge.

Kurohebi drew a palm back. "Like I said, I'm taking shots at this one!"

Once again, another sphere of spatial energy came between him and his prey. With his momentum, Kurohebi was unable to pull his arm back in time as the palm struck the sphere. The blast wave enveloped him, causing another eruption of magical energy to stir up smoke.

As the ashes, bellowed, Kurohebi's body went flying out from the top of it. He grunted in pain as he processed the attack, but a shadow appeared in front that cut him off. When he looked up, Minerva smirked at him, before she roundhouse kicked him across the face.

The harsh blow sent Kurohebi downwards, his body heading right for the water. As he descended, he attempted the straight out, but several spherical spatial energies formed within his area.

"What was that you said?" Minerva reached down, detonating the magic. Explosions erupted in a massive array around Kurohebi, his screams of pain going hoarse within the magnitude.

Scythe looked at Minerva and Kurohebi's fight, but he turned away soon in disinterest.

Minerva landed on the wooden octagon, while Kurohebi's body fell head first into the water. She balanced herself as the next rock made it bump and stir. "This is all my territory, and those who trespass within my space, they shall soon see the error in their ways."

Alexei clutched his fists, his anger starting to rise. "Damnit. Sabertooth…"

Sting smirked. "Looks like Milady means business if she had done that."

"Certainly she didn't have to use her magic in midair like that, but I suppose we are going all out for a reason." Rufus said.

"And Minerva knocks Raven Tail into the water, leaving the team with but 1 mere point to spare this time." Lola announced. "Let's see how the rest of the competitors get out of this one."

Minerva smirked as she faced away from Scythe. "I hope you understand now that escaping me is inevitable. I have to admit, though. You have impressive Magic Power, as does your whole team for that matter, but let me ask you…" she looked over her shoulder. "Are you really willing to hold back against the likes of Sabertooth's finest?"

Unfortunately, her attention was disowned. Scythe was looking away and adverted towards Craig as he continued to nonchalantly evade Bacchus' attacks. He looked raptured in the battle; more specifically the contender in that fight. It only served to annoy Minerva.

Bacchus brought his arm out to palm strike Craig, but for the umpteenth time, Craig leaned towards his left. Bacchus fell forward and twisted, sending a sidekick that Craig ducked. With him lower in position, Craig swept his leg across, knocking Bacchus forward and over. With him over, Bacchus lost balance and slipped, and Craig stayed beneath on all fours for him to trip over.

"GAH!" Bacchus fell on his back first, tumbling aside and laying on his side. He tried to get up, but there was another rock in the wooden octagon, creating a large bump that pushed him overboard. He splashed loudly, receiving only 2 points for Quatro Cerberus.

Without having to do any kind of offense back, Craig kept his ground as he looked at the water where Bacchus fell in. He was very much familiar with fighting on ships and things that move, and in this instance, all he really had to do was just flow with it. Wildly punching and kicking would throw him off balance; a lesson much needed in his life.

With his balance returning, Craig stood on his two feet and looked leveled. All that lack of balance he had before, it was all gone, replaced by what could be described as his balance.

"Hey, no fair! Craig didn't even throw that many punches against the guy!" Natsu argued.

"Last I checked, wasn't the point to knock your opponent into the water?" Gajeel questioned.

"Yeah, but it only works if you get a few good knuckles to the face, right?"

Within Natsu's argument of approach, Erza sighed. "Idiot."

"At least he's playing it safe for now." Laxus said.

Jenny raised a heel and went for another kick at Chelia, but the Sky God used both arms to block. The attack made her bounce back a few feet inwards, but she came out unscathed. She showed readiness as her bodily wounds started to heal, much to Jenny's shock.

"Looks to me that they forgot that Chelia has the power to heal her injuries." Lyon smirked.

Yuka looked amused. "They don't have a chance, not while she's able to hold herself up."

"Yes, but let's not forget. This contest is all about balance, not durability." Jura explained. "As long as she stays aware of distractions, she should be alright."

Jenny adjusted as a wave crashed near the edge, rocking the raft once more. She had one heel ahead to keep her position, but knew this was her shot. With a smirk, she readied.

Chelia returned her own smirk. "Sorry, not gonna fly!" She got into a runner's position and began to generate black winds at her heels. They burst beneath her feet, sending her at Jenny with such velocity.

The model gasped in shock of the gap closed.

" **Sky God's Dance!** "

Chelia spiraled and had hands out in a manner similar to Natsu's Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. Black funnels spun around her as Jenny went soaring overhead. The whirlwinds even stirred her dress, causing her to hold down certain parts as she began to descend to the waters down below.

Chelia pumped her fists as she watched Jenny make a splash in the water, giving Blue Pegasus but a mere 3 points. "Alright!"

"And that goes to show how speed works to one's advantage." Yajima said. "It looks like there's only half as many now as before."

"That indeed, Mr. Yajima. Now, let's see who's to hit the waves next, shall we?" Lola watched the action, staying careful to keep his eyes out for the competitors.

"So it's down to Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Fallen Prometheus, and us." Erza evaluated. "It looks like Craig will have his hands full handling them, especially with Minerva." She began to dawdle back to the contest she competed in with Gray yesterday. She remembered the magic she used and how she ended up falling behind. Even now, it messed with her some.

"Yeah, the chick's got some pretty weird spatial magic." Gajeel said. "But who knows?"

Cana stayed quiet and observing as she narrowed her eyes on the remaining competition.

The octagonal wooden raft sailed right over a wave, rocking the remaining competitors onboard. Once it landed, everyone lightly bounced.

Minerva adjusted her footing once more, looking over at Chelia with squinted vision. "Well now…seems that we have someone else to swat down." She shot a glance at Scythe next. "So tell me, are you going to be inclined as to accept my challenge, or should I protest your defiance and-!"

She was cut off when Scythe suddenly vanished from his spot. Minerva's heart hitched as he wasn't gone in even a blink's time. Slowly, time began to decrease as her eyes traced towards Chelia.

The magenta-haired female looked over towards Craig, seeing him look rather wayward in terms of how he seemed to be just holding onto his ground. _'That Fairy Tail guy isn't moving from his position. Doesn't he know that he's open?'_

Craig unexpectedly shoots a glance towards Chelia, getting her attention.

' _Alright, looks like I got him! Now-!'_

With a flick of his thumb, Craig unsheathed his dark red sword. He blitzed towards Chelia in speeds that startled her. Suddenly, her attention went towards something sharp that was coming down on Craig. She was much too slow to react as Craig blitzed in front of her and swung his sword skyward.

CLANG!

A massive, echoing boom rattled and spliced the airspace surrounding Craig as he intercepted a downward chop of an 8-shaped axe. The sparks went wild, followed by an immense shockwave that spouted wind. Craig frowned and growled, while appearing out of the blue, Scythe met him, giving his own revealed frowning lips and wide teeth.

The shockwaves generated from their attack was a lot, and even enough for Chelia behind to be shot away. "Ah!" With a loud squeal, she fell into the water, but thankfully wasn't cleaved in half. Better washed up than leaving a red sea.

The shockwaves between Craig and Scythe ceased, and both tried to force the other away. However, they were balanced and cancelled out. The two slid backwards on the raft, until they met a halt at the exact same time and glared.

Blue, intense eyes met shrouded dark ones. Even in the shadows of the hood, Craig could see them crystal clearly. Being able to see in the dark had benefits, but the way they looked was very familiar; so familiar that it was scary.

Scythe's smirk widened. "Finally, some space."

Craig didn't share a smirk, but he was looking as annoyed. "Yeah, a little cramped for my liking."

"What a surprise attack right there!" Lola screamed. "It looks like Craig and Scythe's sudden clash has completely toppled Chelia out of the contest! What a show of force and speed indeed!"

"Now it looks to me that there's only 3 left." Yajima said.

"Yeah, and in those 3 is Milady." Lector smirked. "Those bozos don't know what's coming to them."

"Yeah, go, go, go!" Frosch happily bounced.

Orga scoffed as he relaxed his chin over his hand. "Heh, those guys really don't know what's coming in for them, do they?"

"Indeed." Rufus nodded. "This should be over rather quickly."

Craig and Scythe glared menacing daggers at the other, their individual sense of dominance starting to whelm them. Craig could feel the rise of Magic Power, one that even the likes of Jura in the balconies was beginning to feel palpitate his insides. The Wizard Saint showed an uneasy expression, as opposed to Makarov, who was starting to show shock from the change.

Gildarts leaned forward, his eyes widened. _'Wait, hold on…'_

"Master…?" Mirajane swiftly turned to Makarov to see his startled body. He looked like he was shivering from the cold.

His eyes were shuddering from the pressure that was broiling. The level of Magic Power he was feeling was rising, even though not by much, it was making everyone in the stands go silent. Everyone.

"Do you feel that?" Lola asked, his voice hinting nervousness.

"Yes…" Yajima's eyes were wide open as a glare was cast upon the cloaked man.

It wasn't just them, but all the guild masters, their top ranked mages; they were all feeling it. Jiemma was glaring down at the rise of pulsating magic, and it was making his heart race, much to his own disbelief. He couldn't accept this. Veins appeared before his face, his very dim pupils showing.

Natsu, Erza, even the likes of Kagura were all glaring with uneased expressions. The weaker mages were feeling pale, and even the water level around Craig and Scythe was raging harder than before.

"I've been waiting for this chance since that night." Scythe commented. "For too long, we've been just huddling like a pack of yetis in the dead of winter, just waiting for a storm to pass over. Now…" he reached out, holding his gargantuan axe out. "Are you ready to do this, fool?!"

Craig's eyelids showed displeasure, yet his lips showed the opposite. "Funny, considering I'm not the one who's been hiding like hermits." His blade was adjusted. "Maybe hiding in a cave made you a little foggy."

Scythe tilted his head. "Uuuuuugh, it was a figurative expression, dunce!"

"Tell someone who cares." Craig readied.

The smirk on Scythe returned. "Well…if that's how it is…" he vanished, zooming after Craig. "Then let's skip to the _**good part**_!"

With another swing of his axe, he met Craig's sword once more. The two blades collided in the center, one arm for Craig as he used the other to anchor to the rocking wood. Once again, shockwaves bypassed both, chipping off skin of the wooden raft beneath them. The shockwaves had sparks as the metal grinded against the other relentlessly. The nearby rock had a fragment of it chipped off and fall into the water behind Craig.

Holding his ground, Craig smirked at Scythe. "…what do you know." He paused. "You took the words right out of my mouth!"

Both pulled their weapons away and swung again, making sparks flare between their attacks. Both competitors recoiled and went swiping again, parrying and generating another pulse of wind, but briefly. They continued to clash about, with Craig advancing and swiping against the hinges of the 8-shaped blade that swung remarkably fast. Each clash was but a force that ignited sparks, and Magic Power was in every one of the strikes by Scythe.

Scythe brought the blade on its axis and down overhead. Craig crouched and bunted using his dark red blade. It parried and held the blade where the two circles met. However, the sparks and shockwaves made the raft rock some more, so much that more chips beneath them dented in and flew about, and the waves crashed in all directions from the impress. The whole thing rocked up and down, and Craig half-grinned as a low growl went underneath his throat.

Scythe's smirk was evident through his ghastly hood. "Come on, don't tell me that's all you got."

Rather than speak in mere words, Craig's glare hardened to a territorial animal. His eyes narrowed, and he adjusted the axis of his blade. He completely slipped his blade and body pass the blade entirely out of pure momentum and closed the gap beneath him and Scythe.

" **Smash!** "

With his free hand, it clutched and went at Scythe. The bewildered cloaked man hurried and jumped backwards to dodge, giving space between him and Craig. Though he did back off, Craig advanced remarkably fast, his blade's tip outwards.

" **Humming Pointer!** "

The tip of the blood red sword went spearing at Scythe, who parried using the sharp edge of his odd-shaped axe. Both points completely clanged like metal bells, screeching through the air as they forced both contenders to recoil again.

Another wave rocked the whole raft, causing both to fall right into momentum. They fumbled down the one end, catching themselves on their heels and Scythe advancing at blinding speeds. The cloak slashed horizontally, which Craig ducked to dodge. He did it again, only Craig ducked once more. The third time was in a jab, but rather than duck, Craig jumped and landed on the flat part of the weapon. With a foothold, Craig landed a hard kick right into the hood, causing Scythe to recoil a single step back as he landed on a knee.

Craig looked up, frowning in dead seriousness as he saw that not even a hand had left the staff part of the weapon.

"Tch, the hell was that?" Scythe raised his weapon again. "Like that did anything against me!"

Craig dodged to the side as the axe came down, but the force on this swing was so potent that it went straight through the wooden material. A straight line of shockwaves went outwards, barreling from the raft to the nearest large rock. An open wave revealed an abyss-like path that lead to a stalagmite, which bisected completely upon impact.

Craig looked back at Scythe, his eyes showing shock at the man's brutal strength. "What power…"

The rest of the competitors and patrons were left without words. Even Kagura, a mastered swordswoman, was completely lost for words at the raw power she saw in that one swing.

Lola was standing up in his excitement, his fist clenching. "I-I can't believe this! A fraction of the raft was just sliced! And on top of that, it looks like the power unleashed reached so far that you could've seen the trench made in the water! What fun is this?!"

"Man, that was a pretty damned swing right there." Gildarts said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Cana said. _'I wonder of Craig could've blocked that.'_

Looking at the open slit on the raft, Craig's attention went back towards Scythe as he grew rather weary. "Alright, now that pissed me off."

Scythe looked at him with his axe raised. "Is that so? Well then, welcome to my world."

Craig suddenly advanced with a sharp swing downwards, in which Scythe blocked by using the blade again. The two were met with a stalemate, and sparks made the looks in their eyes all the more rambunctious.

"HRAH!" Scythe swung his blade, forcing Craig to fly skyward from the excessive breach. The winds carried him rather high, almost to where he was over the water.

As he descended, the audience and everyone watched him fall with adrenaline. They saw him draw closer to the water, and Fairy Tail looked in utter shock. "Crap! He's gonna fall in!" Jet panicked.

However, something else was beneath Craig, something that he caught wind of…a stalagmite. As he was falling, he used quick thinking to prod the blade sideways. It pierced the rock, and Craig's momentum made him curl and swing mere inches over the water, leaving only the cuffs of his jacket around his waist to get waterlogged. He swung up and perched himself on the stalagmite. Everyone looked very ecstatic to have seen that display right there.

"Alright! Yeah!" Happy cheered.

"Phew, that scared me." Lisanna sighed.

"Could've fooled me." Evergreen huffed.

"Still, that was a pretty close one." Bickslow said. "The dude's gotta stay out of the water to stay in this, right?"

"True, but staying on a broken raft with someone like that can be…disturbing." Freed commented with a hesitant notion. "That Scythe character has tremendous power, and that word alone is an understatement even I cannot wrap me head around."

The waves crashed against the base of the stalagmite, forcing Craig to claw towards the top and perch on the rugged tip. He looked like a gargoyle hat watched the raft sway and move closer towards him. Onboard, Scythe wasn't budge din the slightest. "Not half-bad. I see you still have your little tricks up your sleeve."

Craig used a hand to hold him back as he pulled his sword out of the rock, all while keeping a sharp eye out for Scythe if he made any moves. "You mean literal or metaphorical?" he asked through the raging waters.

The axe was reached out towards Craig as the waves rocked. "I see you got a tongue still. You've become a comedian, haven't you?" He slowly started to move his arm down the staff towards the end, raising the axe up and around. "Then let's see you try and laugh me to death then!"

Before successful in making his swing that would've sliced clean through the waves and elements, explosions went off all around Scythe in thin air. One blow after another, the raft shuddered and waves rippled beneath. Craig was away enough to not at all be hindered. He held his position as the shockwaves pulsated, and the explosions continued on.

After several minutes of bombarding, the explosions finally settled, revealing Minerva with a sassy expression with her hand reached out. She chuckled as the bit of smoke settled around her.

"Woah! It looks like the lady cat herself doesn't want out of this fight apparently!" Lola announced. "Minerva unleashed what was a shocking surprise attack on Scythe, did that do anything?!"

Sting smirked. "That's Milady."

"This is too easy." Orga sneered. "That guy was complete unguarded."

On the bumpy raft, a wave of water made the whole thing tilt in another direction, but Minerva kept balance as she smirked at her foe in the smoke. "So sorry for the interruption. Hope you didn't forget about me."

The smoke cloud began to fade away, slowly showing the results of her attack. The first sign as the massive axe, which was hanging over someone's shoulder. To the utter shock rising for Minerva, she saw that the cloak around Scythe wasn't even tattered by the assault.

The Sabertooth woman's eyes dilated with extreme shock, while Scythe calmly looked over his shoulder to glance at her.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"A…am I seeing things?!" Lola exasperated. "Minerva's attack didn't even faze that cloaked mage!"

Sting's eyes were wide with shock. As his nerves crawl, a similar sensation went through the Sabertooth guild. They were dead silent as Minerva's bombardment wasn't even scratching him up.

Scythe shot a menacing glare, his pressure beginning to make Minerva slowly step back. The Fallen Prometheus member turned to face her entirely, having a deep frown plastered. "I asked, what are you looking at?" he repeated. "Well?"

Minerva's teeth gritted, but her frustration soon changed into a smirk. She composed herself as she kept balance and stood a ways away from her competitor. "My, that's quite the power you have there. Don't suppose you intend do you wrong against someone who's merely playing within ground rules." She chimed.

Out of disinterest, Scythe turned back towards Nic. "I don't have time for a wannabe weakling like you." He bluntly said.

Minerva's eyes narrowed. "Weakling?"

"Yeah, now get lost, I'm busy." He used the chain connecting the staff to the cloak and swung it overhead, gathering momentum. When ready, he flung it at Craig, who held his…foothold, and used a single dark red sword to swing like a hammer. He clashed with the incoming axe, making the airspace shudder and splice around the two. Both contenders were unwavering as they could see their intention on a common factor: bloodlust.

The waves rocked the raft once more, moving Scythe up and down. With his momentum gone, he withdrew the chain and yanked the axe and staff back into his claws. He didn't budge as he saw Craig ready to strike.

"I don't think so!" Minerva stretched out again, making the airspace around Scythe distort. Once again, explosions bombarded him in rapid spurts, these ones having larger energy pulses that even made chips beneath and water in the crevices rush away.

With the explosion as cover, Craig snarled as he sprung high up into the air. Sailing over the raft, he drew his blood red sword and held it like a dagger. With a grunt, he came down, while at the same time, Scythe went shooting up through the dissipating explosions. Even from a professional standpoint, he had no wounds or tattered bits on his cloak still.

"HRAH!" Scythe met Craig in midair, the downwards swords striking the 8-shaped weapon once more. Another shockwave bellowed out, slicing clean through some waves and the few rock formations nearby. The pieces diced up and fell into the water.

Both landed once more on the raft bellow, spread a few good feet apart from each other. With the distance, their growing adrenaline was starting to drive them forward. As they readied their weapons, Minerva saw the deep, animalistic look Craig gave, but she was having none of it.

Her hands glowed in the spatial orbs that were her magic. "Don't ignore me!" the Sabertooth woman bellowed as she reached out, the whole raft shaking upon her mincing wake as she unleashed another blast of spatial combustion. Another vicious explosion came between Craig and Scythe, raging like a tempest that extended shockwaves over the raft again.

Even in the explosion, two metals clashed in a show of sparks. The energy immediately dissipated as another blast of wind came from Craig and Scythe colliding in the center, both completely unfazed by the blockade, like it wasn't even there.

Minerva looked ahead, completely dumbfounded by the blockade sliced like a cake.

"My goodness." Lola gasped. "Could it be, but Craig and Scythe are so raptured in trying to attack one another, that Minerva's attacks aren't doing anything less than get swatted like flies! It's like the bad cat is clawing at the mighty apexes on this bumpy ride!"

"Man, Craig's really tearing it up out there." Gray remarked.

"I'll say." Lucy nodded. "But…isn't there something a little off here?"

"Like what?"

"Take a look at Craig." Levy pointed out, seeing him used both swords to swing viciously, in which Scythe parried with a simple swing. The blades crossed and the two were at another stalemate. "He seems…different."

Craig slashed both blades, forcing Scythe to back off and land several feet away. Without a second's hesitation, Craig dove in for the kill, howling like a dinosaur as he swung the left arm up, blocking the downwards axe. That left his right arm to swing in the same direction up, causing Scythe to get alarmed. At the last second, he pulled away from the sharp blade and Craig alike, the slash wave didn't miss its mark. A piece of the cloak on the left elbow was cut off, revealing a piece of what looked like shimmering gold.

Time slowed down as Craig saw the small graze he left on the gold elbow material, but the shock on Scythe's face also was subtle.

Both slid backwards, before coming to a halt, the waves again rocking the messed-up raft. The waves continued to splash against the sides, only serving to make the wooden raft all the more slippery. Still, they maintained footholds and glared daggers at one another.

"Say, you're pretty damn good with those swords." Scythe smirked.

Craig kept his position firm. "And your weapon isn't a slouch either."

"It's too bad. As much as you use those toothpicks, it sucks knowing that even now, I can't be cut by a mere mortal."

The word rang in Craig's ear like a bell. "Mortal?"

Scythe's smirk served to widen. "Come on, surely you're catching on." He moved the huge axe in front of him. "Does this any sort of bell? Or perhaps this?" He moved his elbow to reveal the gold that was beneath. It looked like armor almost. "You cut through this before, but last I checked, only a God Sword like Excalibur did that."

The name definitely rung a few bells in Craig. The look on his face said it all. When he pictured a shadow cast blade that was fairly thick with golden accents. He recalled how at one moment, the blade was slashed, and it literally cut rows of men in half, and recounted how it transformed into a ¾ shield. There was only one place where he knew he had used it; the realm in which he crossed that no man could've fathomed.

The startled look on Craig's face slowly turned t a glare, making Scythe all the more pleased. "So you caught on. Good."

Two were glaring daggers at one another, the waves nothing short of deaf to their liking. They were seeing eye to eye, as to where a spatial orb slowly formed between the two. Two lines of spatial energy went beaming, grabbing hold of both their waists; their faces still stone cold.

Slowly, the sphere expanded between, soon to reveal Minerva as she was smirking. Her feet landed between, her status clear as both Craig and Scythe held their positions.

"And it looks like Minerva has taken the bulls by their horns!" Lola exclaimed. "This feline just isn't going to be cut out of the fight! She's in it to keep Sabertooth's game on!"

Yajima stare quietly at the battle.

"Man, Milady sure looks anxious, isn't she?" Lector said in his shock.

"Yeah." Frosch nodded.

"Their both caught in her Territory. This should be easy for her." Rufus said. "…hopefully."

Minerva looked back and forth, between Craig and Scythe with a menacing glare. "You both are very troublesome indeed. Look any harder and you might just get me shaking in my heels." She made sure the embodiments around Craig and Scythe tightened. "You both make fine prey for-!"

Nonchalantly, both Craig and Scythe raised their blades at the same time. With one swing downwards by Craig, and a single side swing by Scythe, the spatial connection between both was severed, like scissors to lose wire. Once again, Minerva was found flabbergasted. Sabertooth was at another loss for words.

Lola was completely speechless, as was Yajima. All that could be heard were some "Oooh" and "aaah" about, but for the most part, it was deafening shock as Minerva was brushed off. Craig and Scythe were in another deadlock as they glared at Minerva this time, the Spatial Mage completely startled.

"Whoa! Did you see that?" Natsu questioned.

"They both cut right through her magic." Gajeel examined. "Man."

Craig brushed his blade off to the side as a wave came from the side, rocking the raft. Together, he and Scythe were like feral animals that were focused on the other, but at the same time, they both knew how Minerva was getting to be annoying. They raised their blades, aiming for her.

"Stay out of this, bitch!" they roared.

At the same time, Craig and Scythe swung one armed weapons down; Craig's blood red blade and Scythe's axe barreling right over the wood, both attacks going clean through towards Minerva so fats and so sharp that as she reacted using her magic, the slash waves tore right through, much to her immense terror.

' _Impossible!'_

She didn't have time to realize before the two slash waves collided centerfield beside her. She was unable to avoid the recoil as the sharp waves tore up her dress and skin. Blood flailed as her body was repulsed far out as the raft rocked deeply in the waves generated. Even the waves themselves were cut horizontally as the slashes repulsed their offenses all around. Waves were rocked away, and the nearby stalagmites were all decimated with no less than a swipe in their pointed bits.

Everyone watched in deep and horrified disbelief as the wounded Minerva was shot backwards into a stalagmite nearby. She, as well as the many all about, were plunged into water, only serving 6 points for Sabertooth. The guild mentioned had looks on their faces that looked as though they had seen ghosts, because what happened defied what they had envision.

What was to be their victory in getting Fallen Prometheus' attention was only but an illusion. The axe carrier found a more interesting target when it came to the psychologically corrupted Craig. The waves wobbled, as did their conscience.

"T0this is complete warped! Minerva has been taken out by both of them at the same time!" Lola shouted. "And…and…"

Both Craig and Scythe landed on opposite side of the raft – what was left of it of course. Their attack completely spread all throughout the raft and area. Not only was it sliced in complete half, but into fragments, almost like a pizza. The individual slices were floating atop the water, with Craig and Scythe on the longer boards still intact.

"…the raft is…just gone!" Lola finished.

Natsu and Gajeel gawked over the balcony, while Erza and Laxus were completely lost for words. Gildarts, Makarov, even an unnerved Jura were all staring down at the scene with utter disbelief rising up. Every person watching, lacrima-vision or up in the stands, not a single person was screaming out of joy and amusement.

Mato was nervously spectating the fight. "Uhhh, t-that wood was supposed to be coated with magic repellent to keep it from stuff like that." He mumbled. "How…?"

Cana glared down at Craig, seeing a look as serious as the ones she's seen in the past; the kind that a predator gives to competition before destroying. Just like Bacchus, but this wicked demeanor she was feeling, it was unsettling; like she knew this was a match to the death.

"This battle is going overboard!" Beth worried.

"I'll say." Risley said.

Kagura's eyes were shooting daggers, deep glares as her folded arms were holding the sleeves that much tighter.

The water swayed about violently, carrying chunks of the wood to where they were beginning to separate and drift within the waves. However, Craig and Scythe both glared harshly at the other, looking rather…focused.

The cloaked man adjusted his hold on his weapon. "Say, is that all you got?"

Craig held up both his swords, poised and ready to strike.

Scythe's eyes narrowed beneath his hood, his anger beginning to boil. The grip he had tightened. "Guess not then." The smirk on his face returned. "Alright, then prepare to die, you fool!" He lunged at Craig, who in turn rushed towards the end of the sliced plank and jumped up like it were a diving board.

For the umpteenth time, it was immeasurable magic in a blade against two different red swords. They crossed and clashed in midair, the sparks all around again distributing shockwaves. They all surged and the water beneath again decompressed. Ripples of waves went everywhere, but the momentum in which both attackers dealt was more directed onto Craig.

Scythe's swing went through, sending Craig below. However, he landed in a crouched position on a small piece of severed wood. He kept balance as it swayed front and back continuously.

Up overhead, Scythe reached down at Craig and fired his weapon once more. The huge staff went slipping through the fingertips as it dove down for Craig. Looking up, Craig saw the attack and crossed both his blades once more. The axe struck the swords, generating a powerful spark between the two, but not one powerful enough to push anything away. Craig held the stronghold, and Scythe pulled back on the chain to reel it in again upon landing on another small island.

Evergreen inspected the battle, her eyes narrowing. "Something's wrong here."

"Yeah, I see it, too." Bickslow said.

"What?" Happy questioned. "What do you mean?"

"Take a closer look." Freed said. Happy followed his gaze, looking down as Craig and Scythe jumped on the longboard that floated between them. They went charging right for the other with blades ready to cross again. "That isn't face of someone who is trying to knock your opponent in the water. This is something much more…in depth."

"You mean they're both on instinct?" Laki gasped.

"No, I'm saying that they both are looking to be completely deprived of the competition. The objective for both contestants was to knock the other in the water, am I wrong?"

"Oui, that is correct." Reedus said.

Wendy looked out with a worried expression. "Really? Because it looks like they're both barely hanging on."

"Maybe, but to anyone's good eye, it looks obvious to me what their intentions are." Carla said.

With another swing at Craig from the side, Scythe was intercepted when Craig used his blood red sword in one arm to block. The opening for Craig was visible as day, and she shifted hi footing to get his right foot in front. There, he jabbed forward like before, only for his fie to lean towards the side and miss. He recoiled back, only to strike again, but Scythe used his spare hand to reach and snag the blade.

It was now that both contestants were at a stalemate, completely.

The intensity in the air served to thicken, leaving everyone watching completely bewildered. Not many words were spoken expect by Lola, who was at a loss for even the right words. "This…this fight is completely off the rails, folks! Forget about the other falling in, but from these two clashing, just what kind of mad game is this?!"

"Are they trying to kill the other out there?" Jenny exclaimed.

"It's hard to tell, but it looks that way." Ren said.

"Men…"

In the stalemate, Scythe was doing his best to push Craig's sword back, while Craig was doing the same with the axe. Both were pushing the other's force away, but no one stopped, nor did they get close.

"You're pretty strong." Scythe glared. "And this blade…it's pretty sharp."

Craig pushed harder on both end. "Sharper than your tongue, that's for sure!"

Scythe was almost repulsed by the force, but the suppose being pushed back. The cloak he had shifted as Magic Power was constantly seeping, leaving a booming force that leaves even the contestants to be startled. It only did so much to them, but to Craig, it was nothing more than a gravity to his ears.

"Now what are you gonna do?" Scythe challenged.

Craig knew he had no other choice. He brought a foot behind, getting the heel right underneath a golden sheath. Scythe's eyes followed his foot, as did Kagura.

"This…"

Craig kicked the golden sheath right out of place and up into the air above. All eyes followed the golden stick as it unlocked in midair at the highest kinetic energy. The two ends unfolded as it went twirling down onto Craig. To everyone's complete shock, the mutation craned his head and perfectly time the bite that caught the golden middle. He turned his head in the blink of an eye, unleashing a massive slash across that deflected the axe back.

Recoiling from the shock, Scythe was rendered wide-eyed in utter surprise over the surprise attack Craig unleashed. To everyone else, it was a complete game changer.

Kagura's eyes widened at the sight.

"What a shocker! Craig suddenly pulled out a _nother_ sword he's been hiding!" Lola yelled. "And it looks like since it has nowhere to go, it's settling in those treacherous jaws of his!"

"A multi-bladed technique; that's pretty rare." Yajima commented.

"Wait, is that like four swords right there or three?" Lector stammered as he pointed at Craig.

"It doesn't matter now, I suppose." Rufus said. "I just recalled that there was something we overlooked."

At the note, Lola announced once more. "And the 5-minute interval between these competitors is up, but they are seriously going at it still!"

With a maniacal shout, Scythe closed the gap and jabbed, only for Craig to block with the mouth blade. Below, he swung up to deflect the back skyward and closed the gap for an elbow strike to the chest. Even there, armor was felt beneath the cloak. The brute force made Scythe lurch, but otherwise didn't fall back.

Still below, Craig balled a fist.

" **Soaring Pain!** "

He went for a complete uppercut that got Scythe square in his chin. The impact was brutal, and it would've sent a normal man flying, but all it really did was make Scythe stumble back, closing in on the edge. Once catching his breath, the cloaked being raised his axe and again jabbed. Craig only swung downwards with a sharp but harsh breath, his power and spirit bound to drive the blade to intercept. Once again, Scythe found his blade to be repulsed. _'This guy…'_ he leaped to another piece of wood that was nearby. _'He's_ _ **this**_ _strong?'_

Craig took a deep breath and looked like he was calming down. When his eyes opened, he raised his hand blades and moved them back and forth and about in a few circles to gather chi. With large wheel-like strikes, the blades going up and making complete grazes in the water. The chi waves traveled like invisible crescents that ran so deep that everyone could've sworn the stadium shuddered as its ground beneath the water was torn into as well. The two open trenches went for Scythe, but out of shock, he jumped far enough to the side to dodge. He watched in horror as the trenched=s connected and erupted a fountain of water that diced into actual vapor.

' _Where is that strength coming from?!'_

He landed on another piece of the wood, and looking at Craig again, the 18-year-old slowly retracted his blades from the water's edge, where the liquid seeped into the deep earthly trenches created. His wooden plank started to shift inwards, turning him to face Scythe once more. The glare given was as heavy as lead. Craig meant business.

He knew what had to be done to defeat him for good. His eyes twitched beneath his hood, his temper starting to escalate. _'There's no way…that this punk…is stronger than before!'_ The enraged man couldn't take it. He was having patience wear thin as he spread his legs out. Once more, his position and change in pressure was what made everyone's hearts skip beats.

Craig's eyes sharpened as he watched the posture and crouch Scythe took.

"Alright, now my patience is running thin!" he sniped. "You wanna die so badly?! Then bring it!" For some odd reason, there was another wave of invisible pressure coming from Scythe. It sounded very much like thunder, and the water all around him was shifting in correspondence. The waves were rising up as the plank he was on settled, while Craig kept a straight face as his heart palpitated. The cloak around Scythe was shifting while some dark yellow kind of energy was pouring out. The power was so thick that the entire colosseum was beginning to literally shudder with a soft magnitude.

For all those mages that were high leveled, Gildarts and the many who were elderly, the energy spiked beyond what they felt those brief times during the usual matches. The Magic Power was making even the likes of Sting, Jiemma, and all of Sabertooth paralyzed. Lucy and many other mages were completely shocked to where some were nervously sweating. Never in their wildest dreams were they able to sense such prestige magic that it would be making the area shudder.

"Does everyone…feel that?" Lola's microphone had brief static from pressure overload.

Yajima was completely wide-eyed, arms folded as he was incapable of speech.

The aura around Scythe was so thick, and so very potent that it looked like his cloak was going to come off any moment. The energy between Craig and Scythe was so heavy that it was actually making water continue to slowly sink into the trenches Craig made, yet the planks weren't moving, as though gravity wasn't binding them to laws.

The concentration of yellow energy was beginning to swirl around Scythe's weapon. The 8-shaped axe was pressurizing so much force that it was beginning to make even more water nearby depress.

Despite the heavy pressure, the palpitating force was something Craig knew all too well. He's fought people with such Magic Power before, a few times in fact, and after all that time, he's grown to do the one thing he knew best: defy.

"I'm ending this here and now." Scythe raised his blade. "Get ready."

Craig took a deep breath and began to envision the chi. With his eyes open this time, envisioning the chi was coming clearly. He started to slowly move his rams and swords about, gathering the chi and converging every fragment into his swords.

As the air palpitated, Ivan was sensing all the magic being felt. His smirk was so wide that it was making him all too happy.

"This isn't good." Gates explained. "He's going to blow our cover."

"You idiot! What are you doing?!" Monarch shouted.

"How…unfortunate." Navice muttered.

Shinigami was the only to have kept quiet, but his curious grin was instead a frown. He didn't seem at all amused, but nevertheless intrigued.

The wooden pieces were starting to glisten in the water. The force generated by Scythe was starting to rise up as the dark yellow around his blade was complete. He smirked. "Her I come!" He leaped right for Craig.

The defendant was ready. With the chi and deep breathing, he felt as light as a feather as he sprung up towards Scythe. Both participants were in equal terms of distance and velocity, where the water around the axe wielder was separating and sundering straight down.

Both contestant pulled back their blades and roared.

"DDIIIIEE!"

"HRRAAAAH!"

The two attacks by both competitors connected. It all happened so fast and so forcefully that no one even had time to blink. Everything was enveloped in a massive explosion of yellow and water. It was erupted like a massive volcano that was equal to the size of the entire stadium. Everyone within the stadium covered up as shockwaves blistered pass them, but those too close were sprayed by water. Otherwise, from the ground up, dust, yellow, and liquid went so high up that it seemed almost endless. It wasn't a tower, nor was it a pillar, but a disaster of an eruption. All watched as the lacrima cameras were caught in the blast wave, obliterated within the tons of pressure. The walls to the stadium's perimeter were partially cracked, and the contestants were all paralyzed under sheer disbelief.

The massive cloud finally reached its peak, where almost two-hundred feet up from the pressure exerted, the water in the air and dust evaporated. The yellow energy resonating dissipated into nothing, just as the droplets turned to thin needles that went down onto the battlefield. Everyone looked in utter and sheer shock as all the energy unleashed dissipated. It was wiped out completely, replaced by one word – horror.

As rain fell, even Cana was in deep shock.

The stadium…was no longer a stadium. The entire ground was torn into several deep trenches that poured in all the water. The raft pieces were completely obliterated and left shattered ground to tread. In the midst of it all, everyone saw the two monsters' blades clashing still.

Craig and Scythe's heads connected in a powerful headbutt, the two glaring such harsh daggers that it was impossible to make them stop. Their blades were grinding bitterly over their heads as Craig still had the mouth blade while Scythe was blocking the assault. Even to his shock, Craig held on, but it looked like it did some damage.

The cloak around Scythe was a little tattered, and there was some blood on the sides of Craig's cheeks. His own shirt was torn up, but not enough to completely deduce the scars and tattoos he's ascertained.

"Im…possible…" Jura was completely overwhelmed by all the power that flowed.

Kagura was watching the two as it was a fight to the death. Even she couldn't speak.

"Whoa…" Sting murmured.

All the Exceeds, and all the people, they showed deep, frightening shock as the two, even though they had blasted the other full on, and all the water was evaporated, they were still trying to rip the other apart. Whatever kind of game this was, it was treacherous.

"The…the…THE WATER IS ALL GONE!" Lola panicked. "Craig and Scythe's attacks completely tore the stadium apart! The water drowned itself, leaving the two to continue their grim duel!"

Craig and Scythe finally recoiled, quick enough to recover and strike at the other with sheer swings. Scythe was roaring maniacally as that same Magic Power level shifted his cloak, but Craig didn't budge from the intense levels.

With an animalistic shout from the other, one blade collided with another, colliding in such astonishing force that everyone could've seen the shockwave repulse both Craig and Scythe back. The two slid back several feet in the wet dirt to a standstill. Finally broken apart, their breaths were labored as their glares were definite signs that the other was not done yet, not by a long shot.

Craig growled loudly as he kept his neck low. His throat vibrated loudly that the growls went through Scythe's system. The unknown creature's dissipated yellow energy still sparked within the glowing eyes. The sclera were like gold daggers.

In an effort to stop the bloodbath, Mato rushed between the two. "O-okay you guys! That's enough! The contest is over!" he shouted. "It's a draw! Enough!"

Craig and Scythe continued to glare at one another, catching breaths until they were back up to speed. They still looked like they were going to rip the other's throats out, mostly because theyw ere. Mato was sure he was going to have to call in officials, but the contest was still over, and Craig conceded to that.

With a huff, Craig backed off and held his ground. He still had swords in hand, but they were held off to the side. He swayed rather calmly.

Scythe was glaring daggers as his fists balled. "Damn you…!" Before he could attempt to advance, the rest of Fallen Prometheus suddenly appeared before him, cutting him off from his path to Craig.

Craig gave no audible sound, his glare speaking the volume of his own resolve. He glared down all of Fallen Prometheus right everyone's eyes, the five cloaked monstrosities staring solemnly at Craig as he dared to defy them.

The intensity in the air was as electric as could get. The energy was Scythe gave off was startling enough, but the whole guild gathered was cutting off any excitement that everyone would've wished for. Instead of entertainment, it looked like they were seeing a post-warzone.

"Craig…" Cana murmured.

"Damnit! I'm not through yet!" Scythe grabbed his staff and readied to fight. "I can still do this, c'mon!"

"That is enough." Gates' deep voice rang bells, deep enough to stop Scythe's advances.

"But-"

"Relax. We understand, but please try to contain yourself." Shinigami pointed out. "Look at what you've done." His head turned to point out the cracks in the walls, and the trenches that sapped the water dry. They ran so deep that there wasn't even a bottom.

"It's best that you withdraw…for now at least." He finished.

Scythe wanted to protest and finish the job. He wanted to just rip off his cloak and unleash all that power he was starting to loosen. But he began to quell, and the magic receded around his body to what low levels everyone was able to stomach. His angry glare was directed towards Craig, seeing him withdraw all his blades as his sign of withdrawal. Even he knew the score would be settled at another time.

Scythe pointed his axe at Craig. "This isn't over, ya hear me?!" he barked.

Craig's eyes narrowed at the cloaked people, but his calmed expression was towards his opponent. "…yeah." He looked towards the rest of Fallen Prometheus as they in turn looked at him once more. He took the time to take in all the features that were at the very least noticeable. From his standpoint, he saw the odd armor Shinigami wore, the tips of what looked like butterfly wings, the tattered scarf, the massive bulbous dome beneath a dark cloak, and through it all, what Scythe said before caught another notion.

" _Does this any sort of bell? Or perhaps this?" He moved his elbow to reveal the gold that was beneath. It looked like armor almost. "You cut through this before, but last I checked, only a God Sword like Excalibur did that."_

In silence, Craig observed, while Fallen Prometheus' leader gave a smirk back at Craig. "Our apologies. We didn't intend to get so hasty back there."

"We'll try and be more considerate when it comes to collateral damage." Navice said.

Craig's eyes went from the guild to everyone around. For the most part, other than shaken up, the audience looked to be in one piece. That's all that mattered. He looked back at them with a subtle nod of integrity. "Fine, but only because no one else suffered because of this."

Shinigami grinned. "Rest assured, Craig Crius, we'll be much more considerate of the population." He assured. "Besides, this score can't be settled with innocence being hurt…right?"

For the briefest of moments, Craig saw the smirk of Shinigami's darken. Little was he aware, or caring, Ivan and Jiemma were glaring at Fallen Prometheus like he was.

"Eh, okay then! Here's what we're gonna do!" Mato faced the startled crowd. "While they didn't exactly fall into the water, let's consider this one a draw, and give each of them 10 points! That means Fallen Prometheus can walk away with its 57 points, and Fairy Tail can get its 36 points! That's all there is to it!"

While it was bothersome to the losers that Fairy Tail got a freebee in this one, it wasn't in their lace to say; after all, after something like that, they couldn't exactly argue. Minerva was standing among the defeated competitors, her body having some cuts, and her head was throbbing, but compared nothing to her arrogance being ignored by Fallen Prometheus.

Her glare went towards Craig as he turned his back towards them. Her fists balled tightly in rising stress.

Jura had a nervous expression on his face through the whole ordeal. "That power…"

Gildarts's eyes narrowed. "Just what kind of messed up people did Craig get involved with now?"

"Whoever they were, they don't seem very friendly." Gray answered.

"That was frightening." Wendy admitted.

"Gratifying indeed. It looked like Fallen Prometheus was really wanting to murder him in that contest."

Cana was dead silent as she thought back to the threat Scythe made the other night. She would've believed it was a bluff, but judging from the actions she saw, she knew Craig was right. If somebody wanted you dead, they'd do it rather than tell you. And he proved it. _'Probably because they really were trying to murder him.'_

Makarov gave the whole scene a very discerning look. The battle itself was leaving him staggering with little to say, he never felt so nervous before in his life. Whatever power flared, he knew it was disastrous. _'To think that even one mage has that kind of power.'_ His attention went to the retreating guild. _'And if there's four more, what if they're all holding back? This is most treacherous indeed. Just who are they?'_

Having recovered from shock, Natsu continued to stare out at the disaster zone. "What was that out there…?" his questions were on told as an armored hand was put on his shoulder. He turned around to look at Erza. "Erza?"

"This causes an alarm indeed. We'll think this in another way, but for now, let's just meet up with Craig, alright?" she insisted with a serious face, but even with his lack of intelligence, even Natsu could've seen clear as day.

"Well that gave me heartburn." Gajeel said.

"That makes two of us." Laxus admitted.

Walking back to the balcony, all of Fallen Prometheus was looking ahead with straight faces. Not a single one looked back at Craig as he did the same. They got meters apart to stay out of range of the other's thoughts.

"I could've finished him there, you know." Scythe growled.

"There's a time and place for all that." Navice said. "There were too many obstacles this time around, certainly you know how taxing it is to deal with a crowd."

"There's no doubt in my mind, he has gotten much stronger." Gates evaluated.

"That indeed." Shinigami nodded. "Strong enough to stand against even one of us without Excalibur. Still, that's not without saying that he stalled when you were using only half your strength, correct?"

Scythe looked away, scoffing at the logic. "Maybe…" his smirk began to return. "But you know, the prick's gotten much feistier. This'll be a lot more entertaining than I thought."

Monarch sighed. "I guess we just kick back as usual."

"Admittedly so." Gates answered.

"Well, while the field is being repaired, we'll be taking a short intermission for the time being, folks." Lola said, addressing the crowd to move along. "Until the next segment, have a look at these updates scores."

 **Fallen Prometheus – 57**

 **Sabertooth – 41**

 **Fairy Tail – 36**

 **Raven Tail - 30**

 **Lamia Scale - 28**

 **Mermaid Heel – 27**

 **Blue Pegasus – 26**

 **Quatro Cerberus - 13**

"My, that's some impressive climb Fairy Tail has gotten." Yajima nodded.

"A jump to 3rd place does make for a good impression, but Sabertooth still is ahead by 5 points, but still way above the sky, h'oh boy, the guild that gave us quite the eye popper, Fallen Prometheus."

Quatro Cerberus was completely out of it. From the looks of it, they had little to no way of doubling their point to get out of last place. As Bacchus bumped his own back, his other teammates grimaced at how even Blue Pegasus was ahead of them. Kagura's glare was still fixed on Craig and those blades he used. The way he used them, and how ravenous of a style it was, it was distressing to say the least. Jura's eyes went towards Craig as well, and a majority of Sabertooth looked between Fallen Prometheus and Craig as they disappeared into the tunnels.

As blood went down his cheek, Craig's gaze was fixed forward. He had a serious look on his face, one that spelled distress and anticipation all the same. He thought back to those guys and the weapon Scythe used. Only the way he imagined, it didn't look like an 8. It looked more like a 4 with prongs. And the armor for that moment, he felt a similar, exotic sensation when he sliced through that anti-magic cloak. There weren't any doubts in his mind now.

' _So they escaped the fall of Valhala after all. I didn't think they'd even consider getting back after Ragnarok.'_ His head sunk as he continued his fastened pace into the darkness. _'This is bad. This is very, very bad.'_

* * *

 **Well almost 21K, but Happy Holidays to those who celebrated Christmas and soon-to-come New Years! Thought I would wrap up this year with a nice cliffhanger ion the story that's still kicking! So from last I checked, I roughly got about the rest of** _ **A Contender's Bonds**_ **done, which is 56 chapters – as long as this is currently – plus 5 chapters in** _ **From Depths We Rise**_ **, my new Bakugan fanfic, and plus 25 chapters on this story, plus my one-shot of Looney Tunes and Fairy Tail, and lastly 9 chapters of** _ **Kalos Vacation Training**_ **. So in total this entire 2017, I have made 96 chapters in total. Compared to last year – 120 – I downgraded due to length. Still, it was good considering my lengths per chapter have skyrocketed.**

 **2015 was 96, 2016 was 120, and this year was 96 again. What are the odds? As of January 3** **rd** **, it'll be my 3 year anniversary joining FanFiction, and I ma so blessed to have made these 3 years so worth it! I've made stories that left impacts on so many people, and I can't be anymore grateful to share my imagination and combative writing with all of you! I hope you guys continue to support me all the way towards the end!**

 **So on that note, I will do my best as ever and pray to have this story driving all the way through January. But until then, I hope to see you all in 2018!**


	57. Targets

The door to the locker room quietly opened, where Craig ventured inside and went to a nearby bench. He slumped down and hunched over, fingers intertwined with his two thumbs pressed against his forehead. If he was in the mood to sigh, he would've, but instead just quietly contemplated the predicament. Things, apparently, were much worse than he'd expected them to be.

Footsteps approached from the direction he came from, and he looked up from his thinking to see several members of his team coming around. Mainly they were Makarov, Team Fairy Tail, Gray, Juvia, Cana, the Exceeds, Wendy, Lucy, and Gildarts in tow.

Craig stayed quiet as they all gathered around him, showing anything less than worry for his sake. "Cranky…" Cana started.

Craig looked up at her and everybody with a straight but also seemingly annoyed expression. "What?" he tiredly asked.

"Don't 'what' us." Erza scolded. "You know what. What happened out there?"

Craig gave no verbal reply; only putting a hand to his chin and resting his elbow on his knee.

"Yeah, I was really worried out there." Lucy admitted. "You were fighting against that Scythe guy pretty harsh. Weren't you supposed to stay on the raft?"

"If you ask me, it looked like you and that guy were trying to kill each other." Gajeel bluntly said.

"What was your first clue?" Craig sarcastically sniped.

Laxus processed what he said and gave him a straight face. "So then I guess that's pointing out the obvious. Gotta say, that was pretty intense with you doing all that." He tried to make it sound less dreadful than it appealed to be by making some commentary as such, but no one was buying the digression.

Erza sighed. "Why?" she asked him.

Craig shot her a tired look. "Don't look at me, he's the one who struck first. I'm sure you understood that these battles I go through, they aren't like the ones you have to take on. I'm not playing for my own fun and games you know. The people out there, that so-called competition, they're not so sportive than you think, you pieces of dipshit."

"Hey, watch it!" Natsu retorted.

"Yeah, be reasonable man." Gray retorted. "Besides, from how you looked at first, weren't you on defense because of the water?"

Craig's brow furrowed in heavy disgust. "And what about it?"

Natsu pointed a thumb at himself and beamed. "Admit it man, you can't swim!" he boasted. From the look on Craig's twisted face, he hit the nail on the head. "Haha! Finally, looks like we know how to beat you now!"

Craig rolled his eyes away and didn't bother to grip Natsu's throat. What he said wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. Cana knew, and she remembered seeing it, too. He could swim…just not well. But adding fuel to the fire that was Natsu, Craig chose to shut up and let him run his own mouth. He just wasn't worth it if he blabbed about his pride. Pride doesn't win battles after all.

Natsu raised his fists. "I bet I could take that Scythe guy! I mean as long as it's on solid ground and all, but I'll make sure he gets roasted before he gets even a few feet ahead of me."

"That's putting yourself out there, Natsu." Happy warned. "You saw that guy? He's so fast."

Pantherlily nodded. "And that level of magic that we've sensed. There's no doubt in my mind that whoever was beneath that cloak was more then what can be a capable match if he could level with Craig there."

"Very unsettling indeed." Carla said.

Wendy turned towards Lucy. "Do you think we'll be okay out there?"

"Well I just hope we'll never have to face those guys head on."

Makarov nodded at the blonde's conclusion. "This predicament has gotten out of hand. This enemy that we're new to, this competition; I was hoping we'd be able to press ourselves to a higher standpoint against Sabertooth at first, but it looks like even them has been overrun by this guild." He turned towards Craig, seeing the cold look on his face. "What you said before, about the competition, what were you trying to say?"

Rather speak up, Craig instead stood up. "I could only explain it once, and even that's something I wouldn't expect you to get. We don't have the luxury to sit around and ask each other these questions you know."

"What are you saying, Craig?" Gildarts asked. "That's something we want to know. We don't get what you're trying to say to us. Speak English."

"Are you saying we should just watch instead of ask?" Juvia questioned.

"I'm saying instead of asking me all these freaking 20 questions, maybe it's best that you shut those mouths and just be patient." He began to walk out of the doorway, bypassing everyone, even Gildarts.

"What?" Gray asked.

"Hey, where the heck are you going?! We wanna know more of this beef those guys have with ya!"

Craig didn't bother stopping. He didn't stop, but the words he wanted to say just didn't flow. He wanted to rebuff the others, but explaining his history he had with them would only complicate things. He didn't wnt to leave them hanging like that, but he was just like them at one point.

He was weak. He was inexperienced. He didn't know the true dangers that the world held, but when he stuck his nose in all the wrong places, he ended up either burdening himself, or he was too cowardly to face it. He knew when he saw their faces when he fought against Scythe. He knew what fear felt like, and looked like. And that's what he saw in everyone there. Gildarts and Makarov had Magic Power, but what they all felt was something beyond even the likes of their own strength.

This was something only Craig knew, and watching him go on, Cana gave in a concerned look. She knew the exact reason why and what beef Fallen Prometheus – especially Scythe – had with Craig. She recalled the threats again, and knew it was best to stay quiet. Better safe than sorry.

Makarov sighed in frustration. "What is going on, seriously?"

* * *

Walking down the tunnel, Craig was shifting through the darkness. He made quick work in getting closer to the tunnel where it would take him to the balcony where he was supposed to be, but within the darkness that lied behind, he knew something else was approaching and rather swiftly.

He stopped in place, looking over his shoulder to see that it was a certain lush who went after him. The brunette closed in and stood meters apart from him. With her facing his back, she could see the hint of frustration but also resolution inside his eyes.

She crossed her arms, giving him a rather scolding look. Craig simply groaned as he looked at the ground. "Yeah, I know. Don't say it."

"Why didn't you explain it?" she still asked.

The look on Craig's face turned to a deadpan groan. "Geez, how annoying are you? That's why I didn't say it." He turned back towards her. "You know how people are. They're much happier when they're a bunch of clueless duds."

Cana opened her mouth to counter, but she froze in place. She wanted to say something against Craig, but after all the philosophy and the enemies he had to face – alone, including past allies who eventually died for him – it became sound logic by now.

"Some things are just best left unsaid." He said. "Maybe I should've told them, but you know who and what they want…and you also saw what happens when people between them get in their way. They'll do whatever it takes to make sure nobody stands between me and them next time. This competition may be our fight, but Fallen Prometheus…if you guys wanna join in, that's up to you, but I'm not stopping you. If anything happens to you, it'll be on your own accord…but don't think that I'll enjoy it." he slowly trailed off as he veered away towards the tunnel. Without having to explain, he slowly took the steps upwards.

Cana watched as Craig ventured along. In a way, she could understand where this was going. She had to admit he ha a point, even if it was against Fairy Tail's principles. These guys want him dead, and even Minerva wasn't able to get their attention, and she was stringer than her even. But knowing people like Natsu, he'd probably barge right into Craig's defense and potentially get killed for just being there. This wasn't a pretty predicament.

But unlike them, she had to put her faith in Craig. "I know." She murmured.

* * *

Repairs to the colosseum were soon fixed, and the trenches were filled in with dirt. The energy that expelled during that death battle still lingered, so much that the competitors were still murmuring about to some. However, Raven Tail and Sabertooth were the only guilds who stayed silent; for their reasons were their own.

"Well, we apologize for the long wait everybody, but that was a very interesting contest, right pumpkins?" Mato stated. "But now that's out of the way, what do you say we move right along to the next part, the _double_ battles!"

At the mention, the crowds began to get riled up some more.

Back up on Fairy Tail's balcony, the team was looking at the fixed arena with surprise. "Wait, double battles?" Natsu repeated.

"That's right, I forgot that today was a scheduled double battle round." Erza said.

"Then this means it'll be two people per team against another." Craig noted. "This should be interesting."

"That's saying something." Laxus said.

"Now then, let's see the lineup for today's exciting battles, shall we?" Lola commented. "Everyone, turn your attention to the monitor atop!" They all did as told and looked at the holographic lineup in bold letters.

 **Quatro Cerberus VS Blue Pegasus**

 **Lamia Scale VS Mermaid Heel**

 **Raven Tail VS Fallen Prometheus**

 **Sabertooth VS Fairy Tail**

The matchups were making a lot of people excited. They were getting absolutely thrilled over the last two battles. The many teams were shooting glares at either Fairy Tail or the cloaked individuals that were Fallen Prometheus. Neither team was fixed on the others, but the dark and powerful mages were focused on one person in particular, and he was only glaring mildly back at the quintuple threat.

"This is looking to be a very exciting match, wouldn't you say, Mr. Yajima?" Lola asked.

Yajima smiled as he nodded. "I'd be reckoning we'll be seeing some great competitive play out there, so all of you play nice." By the sound of his voice, many new it was more of a demand, and it was pretty obvious as to why.

"If that's what will get up around the competition." Orga said with heavy sarcasm.

Minerva stayed absolutely silent.

"milady, are you well?" Rufus asked. He knew that being beaten so easily in the Rift Raft contest was shocking, but the level she was against was out of boundaries she didn't know existed. Rufus' small sense of comfort went unanswered. Even Sting and Rogue were unable to speak up.

Lector and Frosch stared worriedly at the cloaked deities, their little hairs standing on edge.

"We need to be extra vigilant to where we go from here." Jura told his team.

Lyon nodded. "I couldn't agree more."

"Alright then! Let's get on with the exciting double battles! It's time to put two against two to the test out there! We'll be having from Quatro Cerberus, Bacchus and Rocker…"

"WILD!" They both shouted.

"…against Blue Pegasus' very own Ichiya, and the bombshell that's dazzling as bright as stars, Jenny Realight!"

Ichiya sparkled as he posed. Jenny was right behind him, waving out to the crowd in a nice, dry dress, not to mention fresh makeup that made her extra rich in appearance. She looked so rich that she could be full on sugar.

"Let's just hope her dolling up does wonders for our points." Ren said.

"Don't worry, sir Ichiya won't let us down!" Eve assured.

"Men!" Ichiya posed.

The four competitors were gathered in the center of the stadium. They all looked at one another with some form of either smirk or competitive expression. They were set and fixed or the eyes on the prize. They were set to do some damage, but they knew the rules.

"Gentlemen." Ichiya called out. "Shall we make this a gentlemen sport?"

Bacchus and Rocker looked at Ichiya with raised brows and blinked in unison. They seemed to be confused by the aspect of gentlemen, but they were wild, but not sick animals. "Eh…sure." Bacchus readied himself. "Whatever you say, pretty boy!"

"But don't expect us to go easy because you got yourself a chick, got it?" Rocker warned.

Jenny put a hand to her hip and smirked. "I'd be insulted if you did." She remarked.

"Alright battle fans…let the match begin!" Lola announced, the gong going off to kick off the battle.

As Rocket and Bacchus made way for the Blue Pegasus opponents, Fairy Tail and everyone was watching the battle carefully. They were all cheering loudly, even the likes of Natsu was getting raptured into the battle as he screamed for action. Erza and the rest were inspecting very carefully for any signs of openings that they could exploit. They needed to see what everyone would be capable off.

As Quatro Cerberus was going off of offense, they were getting good and close calls left and right. However, each booming physical blow dealt only served to be ignored as someone from the stands was looking at a certain someone else. The brunette that had a drinking had a deep frown as she looked at Craig, who in turn was having some meek gazes set on her. _"…if you guys wanna join in, that's up to you, but I'm not stopping you. If anything happens to you, it'll be on your own accord…but don't think that I'll enjoy it."_ Those words rang through her head like a bell. Every time she thought about those very words, she was only stuck on the retrospect of it all.

In the past, when it came to the Essence incident, Craig did his own thing while showing up everybody else, but not in an arrogant sort of way. It was just how he was. He didn't stop them from fighting, but he joined in against the three kings. Then came the battle against Silver Cauldron, where he and her teamed up and stormed against the entire guild and Laxus. Even after learning his bitter past failures and battles, did that stop him? No, even during the Tahunga incident, even he cooperated to a reasonable degree with the team brought up by Ace and Andrea. He worked pretty well with her and the others, and even then, when they couldn't do much, he didn't tell them to back off. They chose that themselves. The Historia incident was another matter. It wasn't just him that left an impact, it was Cana. They worked together, even when she wasn't of much help other than transforming him. Through all of that, and the displays of bravado that he was unleashing upon many foes that he's come across before, there wasn't a single time he told everyone to leave a fight to him.

He wasn't selfish like that. He would want them to help if they felt like it, but the deeper she thought about all those flashbacks, the more she recalled how Craig was oftentimes pushed or shoved away by his superiors for deeming him useless and watching them die with pride. That explained a bit when she saw the look on Natsu for a brief second.

He wasn't someone of pride, but he knew the pain of not being able to help someone if they were going to die. If you were weak then, you can get strong now from learning. Getting stronger alone was never his intention. He never was alone, for he had good friends and allies, and he learned that if they want to fight…let them.

As Ichiya was palm struck in the background, Cana and Craig alike were thinking the same thing. Their minds were bouncing to their conversation in the tunnel. _"If anything happens to you, it'll be on your own accord…but don't think that I'll enjoy it."_ That message was clear enough for Cana to understand. He wasn't responsible for his life, and neither was Craig. No matter how much Craig would hate himself or feel obliged to beside Cana as promised to Cornelia, if she wanted to fight alongside him against Fallen Prometheus eventually, he wouldn't stop her, but he'd be a broken piece of eggshell if she ended up dead. She was that important, and she could tell.

Gildarts looked over at Cana as he noticed the look of concern on her face. "Huh? Hey, Cana, everything alright?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, the Card Mage blinked and looked at her father. "Hm? Uh, yeah. I'm fine."

He didn't seem to buy it. "That look on your face says otherwise. Did Craig say something?"

She looked to the ground, thinking heavily. In a way, he wasn't wrong, but she didn't want to look like a fool by thinking o Craig's allowance. "…yeah, what he said before. You think he's saying about that one guild being shifted as the focus, right?"

Gildarts put a hand to his chin, thinking about her words. "Maybe…but you know, that guy is hard enough to figure out as he is. Who knows what he's saying? Let's just try another time and see if he can draw his own conclusions.'

Cana looked away from Gildarts, mentally cursing him and everyone. Her gaze went towards Craig. _'He can speak. It's just his way that we just can't understand…'_ her brow furrowed. _'But I can.'_

"Hiyaaa!" Bacchus and Rocker went into the air, diving down on Ichiya as he had his footing beneath anchor him.

"It looks like Bacchus and Rocker are going in for the kill!" Lola exclaimed. "Will this last attack finally knock Blue Pegasus' Ace right out of the match? He's looking pale folks…"

As he tried to stand tall and strong, the stout man glared up as he reached for the small tube beside him. "This is it…" He began to take in the yellow liquid as it was bubbling. They were being shoved up his nose, the nostrils starting to tickle.

"What's he doing?" Natsu exasperated.

Bacchus and Rocker continued downwards, but as they drew in, Ichiya called out. "Now, Jenny!"

"Aye, sir!" The model slipped in front of Ichiya, giving a blockade for Bacchus and Rocker to fall into. As they drew in, Jenny's body began to glow and she transformed. In front everybody, as the smoke started to clear up, they were seeing a nice pair of slender legs and a posing Jenny in a tiger pattern pink bikini. She sparkled with a wink at the two males,

"Hi, boys." She cooed.

Both Bacchus and Rocket literally froze in midair, their bodies completely stunned as they saw the bombshell with hearts in their eyes. They smiled doofus-like, and apparently it wasn't just them, but a majority – if not all – of the male watchers in the colosseum had hearts and blood driping down from their noses.

Master Makarov panted like a dog, much to Romeo's dismay. "Pull yourself together, would ya?" He told, but even he had to put his dad and Wakaba on their own leashes/

"I-It looks like Jenny is making quite the appeal!" Lola squealed with blushing cheeks. "Just what kind of a battle is this!"

Jenny kept posing as she had her eyes set on the prize ahead. "Alright, go right ahead."

On cue, Ichiya slid to the side, his entire body enveloped in static. "Men! Thank you, now let us unleash the parfume of victory!" He put his two fingers forward, where all the static around him began to converge to a single point at the fingertips.

" **Justice Thunder Men!** "

A lightning bolt shot from the fingers, zapping up towards the distracted men with hormones. They received a deadly dose of the shock that made their bodies twitch constantly as they went soaring far away. Their screams and fried bodies were equalized by many feeling stunned themselves. Both competitors fell out of the sky in billowing smoke. They landed with powerful thuds, their bodies sizzling and twitching as they had blank expressions.

Quatro Cerberus was once again baffled. The look of deep shock and despair was all clear on their faces.

"And Quatro Cerberus is out!" Lola shouted as the gong signaled Blue Pegasus' win. "The winner! Blue Pegasus! What a 'shocking; turn of events this turned out to be!"

Ichiya struck a pose as he blew kisses at everyone. "Men~!"

The crowd cheered in utter delight over the circumstances. It was both a very interesting and rather developing fight. Even Erza was surprised by the results.

"Ichiya took out Bacchus?"

"Both him and his buddy. Damn." Gajeel said.

Natsu smiled. "That totally awesome!" He clutched his own fist. "Now I wanna fight him even more!"

Gajeel smirked. "Get in line."

"Not too shabby." Craig admitted.

Nearby, Gray looked down at Blue Pegasus' Ace with his own smirk. "Guess that guy isn't such a pushover after all."

"Yes, I must agree with you there." Juvia said.

"Well, that was a spectacular battle, if I do say so myself." Lola said. "A nice way to kick off these battles, right Mr. Yajima?"

"Hmm…in that sort of aspect, yes." He spoke, though his tone didn't say much out of it.

"Well then, with that battle, Quatro Cerberus gets no points, while Blue Pegasus shoots up by 10 points! Now, onto the next riveting battle! We have Lamia Scales' very own Lyon and Yuka…"

The crowd cheered as both contenders began to walk out of the tunnel.

"Versus Mermaid Heel's top dog and top cat…Kagura and Millianna!"

Both swordswoman and cat-like woman made way out of their tunnel, the former completely composed while Millianna cheerfully waved back at the crowd in their support. Erza kept her focus on Kagura, while Gray and others looked at Lyon.

As their battle git underway, Craig's mind began to wander. While the battle was important, he leaned back against the side of the wall, his focus adverting towards the balcony that housed a certain rival guild at 1 o' clock. The way they looked beneath their hoods, he didn't know before, but now he was certain.

Something…just something…came back to him, a long while ago.

 **1 5/12 months ago**

 _A place with a golden shine to it, a place that was constructed by gold, and having beautiful rays of sun. A massive palace befitting god of such elegant stature, the place that was said to be heaven. In a way, it was to the mortals who were handpicked by the gods themselves; a place known as Valhalla. The realm of gods and goddesses._

 _However, the golden palace was not a place of rejoice, at least to the screaming and terror brought on by many of men inside._

 _The estate that was being evacuated by the remainder of people trying to escape were all being cut down by swords and blades of golden accents. They were all silver and white, with several ghostly armored soldiers doing the dirty work._

" _HIYA~!" A four-armed creature wearing a silver and gold crown with devil horns and a golden cape swung the four huge blades he wielded. In a single slash, the gods consisting of many elements were cut down. The smirk on the god widened as blood tainted his blades. With that, he advanced._

 _Stepping from behind was someone who had shaggy silver hair and bangs covering his entire forehead. He was fully armored in pure gold, his cape streaming massive silver streamers that flowed like water with every step he took. He also appeared to have spectacles with silver framing._

 _He approached the larger, gargantuan god who was dressed like a Viking. He held up a giant axe and roared down at the man as he reached to attack._

 _The assailant reached up, and with a single compressed golden blast, the attacking projectile launched went straight through the forehead of the beast, beaming up towards the ceiling, where the beam continued on for an endless period of time into outer space._

 _He watched as the giant fell backwards, just as the debris from the hole created crushed the dead body like a tin can. It buried the beastly god guardian, leaving the man to move around the obstacle like it wasn't even there._

 _He said nothing as many people around him were either in normal clothes, being slaughtered by armored silver and gold ghastly beasts, or perhaps some were being held in ethereal cages with bars of such odd energy. The bars held them in, while a snap of fingers made the people inside get swallowed in an erupted blast, reducing them to ash. This was the retribution that he sought, and he wasn't fulfilled. Not until every single soul was slaughtered. One way or another, red was going to decorate the place._

 _Far below Valhalla, there lied a huge open gate with dark covering it and gold embroidery. It was so massive that one would've needed the world's biggest crowbar to undo it. Leading to the gated was a collection of stone steps floating place and making a staircase from plain rock at what looked like the top of a plateau or mountain._

 _Taking steps forward, someone who was looking around 16 had what looked like a set of black armor in gold accents and edging. It was heavily detailed that it made him look like a knight, and adorned a blood red cape. He had no helmet, revealing his slicked black hair and sea-blue eyes. At this point, he did sport a completely white bandana on his forehead with…a happy smile written on its front._

 _Beside him stood a taller, dark-skinned man who had no hair on his head, but had a black goatee and a mature complexion. Unlike the younger associate, he had gold armor with black accents, almost like a complete inverse f the other's attire. He sported a black cape with a gold lightning symbol on the back that struck what looked like a hammer in a zigzag mountain atop._

 _Behind them, there were what looked like hundreds, if not thousands of less armored folk that piled on the mountain trail. They seemed to have gone on endlessly, and some of them were even looking like feather-winged dark-skinned devils with gladiator armor and horns. Some were of gray Pegasus with a mixture of gods, mortals, and devils that also ride them, or carried them in cooperation._

 _Craig looked up at the opened gates, hearing the sounds of thunder and screams coming from the other side._

" _It looks like Prometheus has made it." The taller associate said._

 _Craig kept his gaze solid, even as unsure as he was. "…Alator." The god turned to look down at the mortal. "We know what we have to do…we didn't go to the Underworld to just meet and stop Brigit."_

 _Understanding of what had to befall his life – the mistake he's made – Alator nodded. He placed a hand on Craig's shoulder. "If Prometheus were to bring Ragnarok, Valhalla would rather be a place that is lower than the pits of fire themselves. You chose this path, and I dare to free my home."_

 _Craig looked behind to see all the gods, goddesses, and many other animals that were coated in armor. They all chose this path because they wanted to follow Craig. Some sought to destroy Valhalla and make havoc, but in this situation, they hated Prometheus even more. What he did when broken free of his prison and seeking to slay Zeus, even they knew it would be the end of everything._

 _Behind them, holding onto a pair of bagpipes, there looked like someone in a golden Celtic skirt. He was a burly man with gold shoulder armor and long armbands that covered his huge arms. He had bodily upper armor, but instead of a helmet, he had a Celtic beret._

" _AYE~! T'is this land be the justice of injustice. What scrutiny!" he boasted. "I wouldn't peg a two-legged goat to climb that shriveling crackerjack dome!" This was another god, though questionable as he was. Maponus, the Celtic god of music and poetry. And boy did he have an attitude._

" _That'd be about right in my books." Craig said. He stepped forward, tightening the bandana on his forehead. "This story of a heaven is coming to a bad ending."_

" _Aye." Maponus stepped up, beside Alator. "Time to sing the tunes of ye fallen grace…"_

 _Nobody said anything. They all instead stayed silent as Craig lowered his head, and closed his eyes. Alator followed in the pre-mourn. This was going to be very hard, but this wasn't just for those inside, but also for all those behind Craig. Maponus took in a large breath, inhaling heaping amount f air before at last exhaling into the pipe._

 _The melody began, and the bagpipes signaled the mourning. They all stayed listened, and even the demons and humanoid animals bowed their heads in respect for the melody that stretched far down to the mountain mist. They all bowed as the mourning melody went through their ear canals, the very tune that means the loss that was perhaps to come._

 _As the tune went on, Craig and Alator kept their heads bowed, but even after the exotic voyage to Valhalla by sheer accident-turned-fate, it was the most exquisite honor to behold._

 _Slowly, each man stood beside their singing buddy in arms. There would be no time to say goodbyes when they get up there. When they do, it's fight. This was their one chance to show their trust. They each put a hand on the shoulders of Maponus, the god continuing his melody with a softened look in his eyes._

 _Slowly, one by one, the front row of those behind looked towards one another. Even as different species they came together at this glorious time. This too was their one chance at showing appreciation. They all put hands on their shoulders and bowed their heads. As if it flowed like an echo through a cave, all the creatures behind that row put their hands on the other's shoulders. Then the next row, and then the next, until all of the entire Ragnarok Army was joining arms in comradery._

"… _it has been an honor…" Craig said._

" _The honor…is all ours." Alator spoke for everyone._

 _At last, the melody Maponus played had at last ended on a very long note. The time had finally come._

 _The look Craig gave turned dark and serious. He was ready to end it all; end Prometheus and save Valhalla._

" _Now…let's go screw some shit over these assholes!"_

 _All warriors and creatures beside and behind Craig raised their weapons and unleashed battle cries that shook the mountain. The level of energy that was in each warrior was completely unorthodox. He was still baffled that he was here to feel and use the power of the heavens and underworld alike embodied in the sword that was sheathed in the black scabbard. His other swords were left behind on Earth Land, but that was just his dumb luck._

 _Craig slowly sheathed the mighty blade known as Excalibur, pointing it at the staircase leading to the fallen solace of the heavenly gods. "TO VALHALLA~!"_

" _HYYAAAH!" Alator roared as he pointed his own blade ahead. Craig began the charge with everyone starting to follow._

 _As they raced towards the battle, Maponus raised his bagpipes. "TO ME DESTINY~!" he bellowed before he started playing a fast-action Celtic tune in the bagpipes. With the music flowing through the air, all warriors charged with the energy to take on Prometheus' revenge…_

DING!

The sound of a bell went off, bringing Craig out of his memory. He looked ahead to see Lyon in midair as a huge gravity magic seal was overhead, and Kagura's sheathed Archenemy was mere inches from connecting with his face.

"And that's it, the match is a draw!" Mato exclaimed. "That means both teams only get 5 points each!"

The audience cheered at the results, seemingly satisfied with how it all turned out. Both Lyon and Kagura descended back down to the battlefield, becoming feet apart. They each stared calmly at one another, though from the looks of things, it looked like Lyon was on the defense.

"Wow, that was…crazy!" Chelia exclaimed. "Wait to go, Lyon!"

"He did well covering for Yuka." Jura stated. "However…"

"Our girl Kagura has it where it counts. I knew she could beat him." Risley beamed.

"But even when it looked like it, she was still holding back." Arana said.

"Can't blame her though, she only draws that sword against the one who she swears it on." Beth explained. "The others just got really lucky this time. If she pulled out her Archenemy, there'd be no way anyone could stop her!"

Watching carefully, Erza took in everything she saw about Kagura and her strength. She took in how she was extremely fast, and how swift every strike was. The way she moved about and striking down all those icy creations was an ensemble that rivaled her own. _'Kagura Mikazuchi…'_

The two teams went back towards their tunnels, but Lyon and Yuka were more unsound with how the results were. Craig could see it as clear as day. The only reason they tied was because of time. They would've been beaten by Kagura; it was written all over them, and his attention went towards the stoic woman. The way she moved, and the way she acted with a straight face, he knew what went on. It was reserved for disgust. Anger…deprivation…vengeance.

He got all of that just from looking at her. He showed nothing less than a frown.

"Now it's time for the third battle of the day!" Lola exclaimed. "I promise you all that you're going to enjoy this one! It's the black night hunters! The birds of prey…give it up for Alexei and Nullpudding of Raven Tail!"

The audience clapped as the two contestants representing Raven Tail showed themselves.

"Against the terrors that have rendered us all bowing! The mystery that has been concealing behind these black shades that block out the sun! Give it up…for Shinigami and Scythe of Fallen Prometheus!"

The audience cheered loudly for the two cloaked individuals who came forth on the right side of the battlefield. Some were kept quiet due to Scythe giving a massive amount of magic that left them scared, and some were mind blown and shouting out of fright.

"So it's come to this then, huh?" Laxus said.

"Looks like it. Those jerks against those maniacs." By Gajeel's definition, the maniacs were the cloaked individuals.

Natsu leaned over the wall, giving a scrutinizing look. "Those Raven Tail jerks…and those guys…" He began to grip the stadium ledge tighter. "I wanna beat them both so bad…"

Erza gave a discerning look of her own. "One guild who is against us, and one who remains a complete mystery. Now they're intersecting here right before us."

"Yeah. Looks like it." Craig said.

Alexei and his guild was as silent as night, as was Fallen Prometheus themselves. They were all completely silent, and Master Makarov was keeping a very close eye on the match. They knew that by now things were going to get crazy, although crazy would be an understatement. It was a lot to take in, especially considering both guilds had it in for Fairy Tail, and someone who resides in it for the time being. The gong was going off in the background, but the suspense was building up fairly quick.

Through it all, Craig kept a calm gaze, his eyes so sharp he was seeing it all in his own scornful silence.

"Begin!" Mato called out.

Scythe kept his axe over his shoulder. "Heh, this'll be good to vent out some of my anger. I was hoping to get back at that damned freak over there…" he pulled his weapon to the side. "But you'll have to do."

"As crude as it may seem, we apologize if nothing goes as you-!"

Shinigami was silenced to everyone's shock when Alexei suddenly closed the distance in speeds that rivaled Jet. He raked his armored gauntlets with dark trails following, sending Shinigami back. Natsu, Gray, basically everyone had surprised looks on their faces; even Laxus was surprised.

"What?!" Scythe looked at the attack when Nullpudding closed the distance as swiftly as Alexei. His fist collided with his face hidden inside the hood.

"W-What was that?!" Lola bellowed. "Both Shinigami and Scythe were caught completely off guard by the attacks Alexei and Nullpudding had just unleashed! What caused them to lose momentum like this?!"

Sting looked ahead with wide eyes. It wasn't just him, but also Rogue and all of Sabertooth who had blistering shocked looks on their faces. That was recognizable was also how Minerva looked stone cold.

"No way! How did Raven Tail just do that?!" Lector exclaimed.

"I don't know…" Frosch muttered, the green Exceed's eyes shaking in shock.

Both Scythe and Shinigami caught themselves in a slide, but Nullpudding swung his arm again, colliding with Scythe and sending him slamming into Shinigami. Both were completely distraught over the shock as Alexei unleashed a dark blast of magic, hitting them so hard that they went shooting back.

"Raven Tail is completely gaining foot over these titans!" Lola announced. "I can't believe what I'm seeing!"

Natsu looked over the balcony in utter shock and horror. "Just what the hell is all this?!"

"Yeah, aren't those yahoos supposed to be tougher than them? What gives?" Gajeel said.

Erza put a hand to her chin, discerning the battle. She couldn't draw conclusions, but something felt off. Her gut said so.

Craig, however, was a completely different story. In his eyes, he was focusing. He wasn't fooled, not in the slightest. He could see that the background was all hazy, and even the Raven Tail members that were watching in the background were also hazy. This wasn't just simple illusions that everyone was played fool by, no, but this was something that never escaped his eyes.

He was hearing it all. Seeing it all. No matter how delusional he was in the past, he had reached peace with himself a very long time ago when confronted by gurus. Eyes casted by a figment of colors, but of one _really_ allowed the situation and feelings to flow, the lake that was rippling would soon settle and clear. This experience was allowed his mind to look pass the illusions, and heard everything that was going on with the real four.

Scythe and Shinigami watched as the illusions created were trying to dodge and veer away. From the looks on their faces, they weren't very amused. "The hell is this?" Scythe irritably asked. "If this is a joke, you're very poor at it."

"Indeed." Shinigami agreed.

"You both better listen to this." Nullpudding said. "There's something we'd like to address to you more personally."

Shinigami raised a brow. "Oh?"

"This is my Illusion Magic that you're seeing." Alexei explained. "This makes things more private for us to discuss."

The fake Shinigami veered left and right, dodging beneath the hood. However, the fake Nullpudding got him from behind, forcing him to lurch forward into the uppercut of the fake Alexei. The fake Scythe was standing off to the side, looking for an opening to attack.

The sounds of cheers and protests were going rapid through the ear canals of everyone present. However, the likes of Craig was unaffected. He watched diligently through the illusion like it wasn't even there. Instead of protesting like Natsu right beside him, he was staring calmly at the four.

Scythe looked at the scene, his fake-self jumping in only to get sucker punched by a pivoting Nullpudding. "Tch, you idiots sure are bold to pull something like this." He boasted.

"If you're trying to impress your fellow spectators, then I'm afraid that your method is rather sully, even for the likes of you, wouldn't you say?" Shinigami advised.

"Our methods we couldn't care less about." Alexei said.

Shinigami didn't seem mused. "But your methods still make up your character."

"Heh, so you're saying being sneaky and pulling fast ones on your enemies isn't part of a fight?" Nullpudding retorted.

Scythe smirked. "Maybe to some people, but maybe you guys just lack the judgement."

"Ah, but it's not _our_ judgement that's being tested." Alexei said. "It's everybody else who's watching. Now, who would you think would be shocked if they found out that Raven Tail had hidden away all their strength until the last day? Riddle me that."

The fake Shinigami jumped away from the fake Alexei, evading the slash. When he unleashed another pulse wave of invisible magic, Alexei covered up as he was pushed back by the rippling force.

Shinigami looked at the fake counterpart before frowning at the cheaters. "Was there something you'd want from us?" he sounded so chill and calm about the situation, even through his inquiry. It wasn't that he didn't care, but genuinely curious.

"And more…" Alexei's voice trailed off as eerie shadows began to roll in front behind him and Nullpudding. Both contenders soon became surrounded by the remainder of Raven Tail, which was comprised of Obra, Flare, and Kurohebi.

Shinigami and Scythe rolled their eyes over to look at the Raven Tail balcony. They saw the hazy illusions that were distorted. Apparently even they weren't buying it. They looked back at the opponents with frowns on their faces, even the bloodthirsty Scythe was calm.

"So that's it then?" he questioned. "You're just going to convince the crowd that you two single-handedly beat us?"

"It's still fair play." Alexei explained. "It's not cheating if anyone knows the real results."

"So it's only cheating if you get caught, huh?" Shinigami surmised. "Well, as much as I am very much pleased that you've arranged this just for us, I'm afraid you're still violating the tournament rules."

Alexei began to reached for his helmet. "Rules…" he grabbed his helmet, slowly lifting it. "All these rules…do you really think rules matter when there's something far more valuable than an idiotic title? You see, you're not the only one concealing secrets too, you know."

Slowly, the helmet came off and went off to the side. It was plopped on the ground, making a loud metallic sound that was followed out by another fake blast by the fake Alexei in the background. The person revealed himself, smirking and showing a distasteful look in his eyes.

The person revealed was none other than the Master of Raven Tail himself, Ivan. "Greetings to you, Fallen Prometheus." He sneered.

Watching from the stands quietly, Craig kept a straight face. _'So that's it.'_

Shinigami's frowning expression didn't recede. "Well…"

"Yes?" Scythe asked.

"What do you think of all this?"

Scythe looked ahead, his hooded form barely showing his frown. "…this isn't even a joke. They're such weaklings who think gaining up in front of us behind a façade is a big mistake."

Shinigami nodded. "My thoughts precisely."

Ivan heard their commotion and kept a dark glare fixed. "I think it's time we share a few confessions, don't you think?" he inquired. "You know, personally, Raven Tail was in this tournament for one reason…to crush and humiliate the likes of Fairy Tail." He clutched his fist to make the point of bitter vengeance. The way he looked so peeved and yet so lust-filled was something that Scythe and Shinigami knew of all too well. These were mortal feelings. These were principles of those who sought only power and ambition. It was true, they, too, knew these feelings, and exhibited them, but they aren't so dark as to deceit their own eyes. Like Raven Tail, they came here for someone, but at least they knew even to keep secrets to themselves.

"But you know…" Ivan continued. "Ever since that first day, our priorities began to…unfold. Your power. That untamed strength that's been boiling me, just where did you get it?"

Fallen Prometheus watched through the illusion. They all kept straight if not unamused faces.

Shinigami glared at his opponent. "That's something even you will never obtain."

"Don't play coy with me." Ivan said irritably. "There's always a way to obtain great power, but what I want to know is how you're so powerful. I've sensed magic at such intense levels before, but what I feel from you is unlike anything I've ever felt. So enlighten me, just who or what are you? Where did you get such indominable Magic Power from?"

Shinigami looked far beyond ecstatic. "So that's all you want to know?"

"Not only that, but we want to know where you go to get it. If you tell us all this, then we _might_ let you achieve your victory yet. Sounds like a reasonable bargain, right?" Ivan reached out towards them. "So what do you say?"

There was brief silence before Shinigami started to snicker, which caught Ivan off guard. He and Raven Tail from behind were astonished by the light snicker that was made by their enemy.

"You know, I always pegged you for being low." Shinigami smirked. "But I never pegged you for being so highly arrogant, that a mere mortal such as yourself would even think he could possibly contain Magic Power from actual realms by gods."

"What was that?!" Ivan shouted, his teeth gritting in anger.

"Perhaps I need to make this clear; your decision to choose to pursue this power we have over your feeble ambition for something that was your original goal is useless. Though I understand where you're going with this. You're afraid."

Ivan's eyes widened. "What…?"

"You're frightened. You're scared. Everybody here in this entire colosseum is aware of this power. Because even they have no clue what limits there are to these that we are. Do you not get it by now?" The cloak around him began to shift, an increase in pressure starting to shift between distorted realms. The ground was beginning to shake, and the magic level only increased a little. But a little was enough to make Ivan feel completely paralyzed.

The magic was so powerful that the illusionary fight everybody was seeing was beginning to fade. It was once flickers, but it became visible after so many flashes. Ivan's very own magic level was so outclassed that the small waves of energy was kicking up dust that blew at all of Raven Tail's feet.

With the illusions visible, everyone was completely shocked at the results. "What's this?!" Lola gasped. "Wh…why is all of Raven Tail down there?!"

Makarov's eyes widened. "Wait, is that…?" He looked to where Ivan was supposed to be, but realized the spot was completely vacant.

"No way…" Levy muttered. "Is that Raven Tail's Master Ivan?"

"No way." Lucy gasped.

"Say what?!" Natsu and Gajeel exasperated.

Erza's eyes narrowed. "I knew something wasn't right." She looked towards Laxus, but all she saw from him was a straight glare fixed on what he considered his 'deadbeat Dad'. The way he looked so calm was relevant to hidden anger he's feeling inside.

"W-wha-what?!" Mato panicked as he held onto his pumpkin-shaped head. "Master Ivan is down there, and he's wearing Alexei's suit of armor!" The realization finally dawned upon him. "Wait! This means…!"

"Ivan and Alexei were the same person?!" Lisanna realized.

Orga from Sabertooth crossed his arms. "Well how about that?"

"Well this certainly made things interesting rather fast." Rufus pointed out. "Seems this crow's poem of somber is playing a wrong tune for the wrong recipient."

Minerva and Sting said nothing. They silently stared down at the fray; although Minerva took a sharp look at Craig to see him calmly looking down.

"Inconceivable! All of Raven Tail is down there!" Carla exclaimed.

Mr. Yajima gave the scene a very intense glare. "What kind of malarkey this this I don't know, but what is confirmed here is that Raven Tail has illegally violated the rules in which has been set into place."

Navice watched from his guild with his expression hidden. "How unfortunate…"

"Quite right you are." Monarch said. "Quite right indeed."

The audience and spectators were giving the other uneasy looks of confusion as Raven Tail was revealed, but Ivan was having none of it.

"You…you insolent…" he snarled. A spherical paper-like energy started to form from his palm. He began to draw in more and more magic energy, despite the consistency being dilating due to the magic pressure that was keeping his focus off balance. "We entered this tournament solemnly to destroy that pesky and idiotic Fairy Tail! Everything else was meaningless to us; not these rules, not these points; what mattered was how he crushed them! But here, you came along, and we found something even greater! Just what kind of potential have you been hiding from us?!" He bellowed.

Shinigami turned towards Scythe, the two sharing the same frown. They glanced back to see the scared Ivan make his move.

"Who are you?! Answer me!" He thrust his arm forward, sending shikagami streams at the two contestants. They drew closer and kicked up a dust wave that shrouded the whole area. "Just tell me where you got your power! I will need it! Fools who just hide it behind those damned hoods forever like you don't deserve it if you aren't going to use it for something far greater than just displays!" He increased the vast number of shikagami that was fired. "JUST WHAT YOU HDIDNG UNDER THOSE HOODS! SHOW ME-!"

Suddenly, both Shinigami and Scythe both widened their eyes for a brief moment. In that one moment, another, far more powerful wave of magic was unleashed. Just like in the battle against Minerva, Shinigami used only a small percentage, as did Scythe. Their combined pulse waves made the ground beneath depress in a large area, and the pulse disintegrated the paper heading towards them. All of Raven Tail's members were shot back in the powerful blast that smashed each individual into the wall, or some made trails and slid along the dirt. Ivan, Obra, and Kurohebi crashed inti the wall with no remorse, while Nullpudding and Flare tumbled along the ground. The excessive flow of power also made the walls around the colosseum once again crack. The shockwaves were apparently overboard for everyone's liking.

Once again, no one was left with a straight face. Shock and terror once again filled the air. Bodies trembled from the vibrating magic flow given off that quickly receded back beneath the cloaks of the two fighters within the arena. Once again, for the 4th day in a row, Shinigami nor Scythe had to lift a single finger to repulse the failures that were shriveled ambitious worms.

"No way!" Natsu yelled.

"All five in one blow?!" Lucy gasped.

"So…powerful…" Wendy's eyes shuddered. Even Carla shared the same shock as her partner.

Master Makarov was completely startled by the pulse, as well as his own son that was revealed. "Ivan…" the fact that he was hidden as an illusion the entire time was one thing, but being in the games and drawn to great, untamed power was something no one, not even him, could've thought been foolhardy. "This is what happens to those who seek power in the wrong ways. Disgraceful."

Ivan was completely in shock, his mouth gaping as eyes were devoid of pupils. "Im…possible…" He fell to the ground with a hard thud, completely unconscious.

Lola was caught completely by surprise, but managed to get himself to control himself. "Uh, w-well, looks like that's it! Both Shinigami and Scythe has earned 10 points for defeating the likes of Raven Tail, and after this shocking reveal, the committee declared that Raven Tail is hereby disqualified from the Grand Magic Games!"

"Good riddance." Yajima snorted.

As officials went to drag off Raven Tail's defeated members, both Shinigami and Scythe turned away, giving quick glances at Craig for a second as they turned. They saw the calm but knowing look in his eyes, and they only kept themselves contained as they started walking back towards their tunnel.

"And you said I went overboard." Scythe snorted. "Just what was that?"

Shinigami smirked. "My apologies. Seems his compulsive lust for power just left me annoyed. Some lessons are best taught harshly, right?"

Scythe looked ahead. "Whatever. All that matters is that we're still shrouded and we got a clear way towards that Craig."

They both entered the tunnel, disregarding the cheers that were pouring out towards them for uncovering the identities of Raven Tail's demise. "Patience, remember what I said." Shinigami informed. "Do you feel better at least now that you've vented?"

Scythe snickered as he faded into the darkness with his associate. "Heh, that was entertaining. Guess that'll do…for now."

"Good."

As the Rune Knights dragged off the incapacitated Raven Tail members, the unconscious members were taken by two people at a time, while Obra was limper compared to the others. The black animal that was on him pounced out of the coat with the guards looking away and landed on all fours. He looked around and darted off to confines unknown.

Craig watched with a crude look as the black animal ran into a tunnel, heading far off.

"Well, s-sorry about all that folks! We, uh, had no idea things would go out of hand like that!" Mato apologized. "But hey! There's still the final battle for the day!"

"That's right! The final match for Day 4!" Lola exclaimed. "And I'm sure you're all gonna take a good guess at who's left!"

The audience completely forgot about the incident as their cheers made the stadium roar. They were going nuts for the final match that was sure to make for an interesting battle indeed.

"Looks like it's our turn now." Cana said.

Gildarts sat back in his seat. "Looks like it. This is gonna be something."

"Here we go." Makarov spoke with a determined fire in his eyes. "This will prove to Sabertooth who they're messing with."

Jiemma glared at Makarov darkly.

In Fairy Tail's tunnel, there two figures who were perched in front of the light. They were all set, with one fixing his scarf, while the other had fists balled up for anticipation.

"You ready?" one asked.

The other had a serious frown plastered on his face. "Like you know it." His hells started, and both contenders drew ever closer towards the outside. Similar to Sabertooth's tunnel, two figures were walking out side by side into the action-packed arena.

The audience went almost violent as they greeted the four contestants chosen to do battle in the tournament. "This is it, ladies and gentlemen. It's time for the moment that we've all been waiting for." Lola said, his voice as subtle and serious as could get. "The one guild who has been clawing up the ranks to strive for that spot above Sabertooth, and the guild who's been duking hard to drive themselves back to the top ranks. This will be a battle to test both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, for it is not just their chances of reaching the top but the prides that these three contenders behold. This is Natsu and Gajeel of Fairy Tail, against Sting and Rogue of Sabertooth. This is not just a battle of guilds, but also a battle against Dragon Slayers."

Gajeel and Natsu finally reached the end of the trail, looking at Sting and Rogue, who were meters away from them. They were both frowning, with serious looks on their faces.

"Go, Sting!" Lector cheered.

"You go, too, Rogue!" Frosch shouted.

Sting said nothing as he harshly glared at Natsu. The tone he was giving off was very intense. So intense that it was hard to tell what he was thinking. _'I shouldn't be bothered by those guys right now. This is my chance. Natsu's right in front of me.'_ He thought with such hopeful ecstasy, but then came the images of the roaring Craig giving off his own intense pressure and then there was Scythe's Magic Power unleashed at that moment in the contest.

' _Gajeel.'_ Rogue thought.

Gajeel glared back at Rogue, his own set of red eyes piercing daggers.

"This is gonna rock!" Gray pumped a fist. "Give them a thrashing you guys!"

"Get some hits in for all of us out there!" Lisanna cheered.

"Go get 'em, Natsu~!" Happy vigorously cheered.

"Gajeel…" Levy murmured.

Pantherlily nodded at the matchup. "If anyone can do this, it's Gajeel."

Craig looked down at the battle. He looked passive as he saw the fierce fire in all their eyes. "Here we go then." He said.

Leaning over the balcony beside him, Erza gave a loud shout to Natsu. "Natsu! You be careful out there!"

Hearing the redhead's call, he faced his opponents with a grin. "Don't worry. I will."

Sting shared his own grin. "Is that so? Well I wouldn't bet on that, Natsu. I've been looking forward to this for a very long time. You have no idea how enjoyable this will be for me."

Natsu's grin grew into a wider smirk. "That makes two of us."

The entire stadium cheered as it was the final match of the day, the two teams that was to decide who was to take the silver for the day.

"Alright, here we go! 30 minutes to seal this deal!" Mato brought his hand down in a chop. "Alright, begin!"

Sting pressed a foot ahead. "Alright, let's go!"

"Right!"

Both Sting and Rogue began to stride ahead, however, to their and everyone's shock, Natsu and Gajeel were already zipping ahead of them. They slugged their faces across, getting the first blow in for Fairy Tail, and to Sabertooth's dismay.

Sting doubled back and slid across the dirt. However, Natsu kept his advance and got another kick in, sending him crashing into Rogue.

" **Iron Dragon's Club!** "

Gajeel shouted as his arm morphed into a thick iron column that went shooting at Rogue and Sting alike. It smashed into them, sending them backwards.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah~!" Happy cheered vigorously.

"Now that's how you open to a glorified battle." Pantherlily spoke.

Sting and Rogue eventually found their footing once more; Rogue landed on his heels while Sting landed on all fours. The latter opened his mouth as white energy began to glisten to a compressed point.

" **White Dragon's Roar!** "

A white beam shot out of his mouth and towards Natsu. The Fire Dragon Slayer brought his head back as the beam aimed for the head. It only missed him literally by a hair. It continued and blasted the wall far ahead.

Realizing his position, he got low to the ground and rolled over onto his heels again before taking off. Sting, however, wasn't so easily willing as to let him get away. He moved his head, dragging the white laser across and following Natsu. The recipient continued his dash as he looked back, seeing the long line dragging itself closer.

"Crap! He's not gonna make it!" Macao shouted.

"Come on, Natsu! Think!" Lucy cheered.

As it drew closer, Natsu looked ahead and continued his course. The next step he took suddenly ignited, and a burst of flames came from the heel. It caused him to shoot up like a rocket and fling right over the roar, right above Sting. The White Dragon looked up as he saw the anxious fighter twisting his body as the same heel trailed in fire.

" **Fire Dragon's Claw!** "

At the last second, Sting dodged a flaming axe kick from Natsu, which crushed the rock beneath him. A cloud of embers and dust kicked up, leaving Sting to cover up so as not to sustain blindness. Within the dust, a silhouette burst out, an arm circling around with flames jutting ahead.

" **Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!** "

Natsu's elbow embedded in searing flames as the momentum thrust into Sting's gut. The impact was so strong that it made him gag and shoot across the battlefield.

As that happened, Gajeel was trying to get some blows of his own in as his arm was in an Iron Dragon's Sword, but Rogue was too fast. He was like a shadow as he nimbly and calmly dodged each slash of Gajeel's sword. With one more jab forward, Gajeel attempted to pierce Rogue, but the recipient suddenly dropped into the ground, into his own shadow.

"What? Where'd he go?" Gajeel looked left and right to look for Rogue, but saw no sign of him.

Unknowingly a small shadowy circle made way around Gajeel and connected with his own shadow. A head of black hair slowly protruded, showing beaming red eyes. By the time Gajeel turned around it was too late.

" **Shadow Dragon's Slash!** "

Rogue's hand drenched in shadows and slashed against Gajeel's face. The surprise move made Gajeel step off to the side, facing away from his opponent. Rogue glared ahead to see Gajeel's recoil, but the Iron Dragon didn't respond.

"…heh." He snickered.

"What?" Rogue gasped.

Gajeel looked back at him with an angrier expression. "Like that was supposed to rust me over!" With a hostile shout, Gajeel planted his boot on Rogue's chest and sent him flying backwards. The Fairy Tail group was completely shocked and overjoyed by the turnaround their First Generation Dragon Slayers were presenting, everybody was. They all watched as Rogue dug his heels back into the ground at the same time Sting did.

Jumping back to back, Natsu and Gajeel were facing their respective opponents. With Sting on one end and Rogue on the other, both Twin Dragons went lunging at them both.

"Natsu!"

"Gajeel!"

As their fists pulled back and coated in their respective magic, Natsu and Gajeel held their positions until the opportunity came. They both slid in opposite directions, giving clear passage for the Twin Dragons to consequently spring into the other. At the last second, they leaned back and slowed down, but the playout was just what the Fairy Tail Dragons wanted.

At the same time, Natsu and Gajeel's fists connected into Sting and Rogue's cheekbones. Their heads bashed together, knocking their shock into a world of black, while Gajeel backed off while Natsu slid between and began to spin with flames trailing in his hands.

" **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!** "

A spiral of spinning flames cindered parts of the Twin Dragons as they were picked up and soared skyward, the attack dealing damage while making strong embers surge in the space around him.

"Absolutely incredible folks!" Lola exclaimed. "It looks like Sabertooth's Twin Dragons are being overwhelmed by Fairy Tail's Salamander and Black Steel fusion!" The crowd was absolutely thrilled as they watched the battle twist and turn about.

"Yeah! That's the way, Natsu!" Romeo smiled.

"Wait to go, Gajeel!" Levy cheered happily. "You go get them!"

"Woohoo! In their faces!" Makarov skipped and cheered in a single spot on the balcony.

Sabertooth was silent as they watched their Dragon Slayers double back and thud on the ground. The crowds cheering didn't serve to help their predicament.

Slowly coming around, Sting and Rogue were beginning to slouch up. They were a little dizzy, but after some quick pops in their shoulders, they stood straight up once more.

Sting eyed Natsu carefully, the idol that he looked up to having a serious look on his face. _'Looks like these guys mean serious business. Can't believe they're actually making us trip ourselves this early. Gotta turn this around and fast…'_ His mind flashed over to Fallen Prometheus and their abominable battle style. _'But…even if-'_

"Looks like we'll be giving them more credit. They're a lot more skilled than we thought." Rogue explained to the distraught Sting. "Looks like we'll have to step it up now…Sting?"

"H-huh? Oh, right." Getting back to focusing, Sting clutched a fist as he feigned a confident smirk. "Don't worry, this'll be over quick."

"Heh? What are you saying about this being over?" Natsu asked.

"You heard me. Time for this warmup to end. It's time we get serious on you rejects." As he began to surge in power, a white glow embodied Sting's entity, while another surge of dark aura embodied Rogue. One was a holy white, and another was as dark as night itself.

Natsu and Gajeel glared as they felt the pressure change around them.

" **White Drive.** "

" **Shadow Drive.** "

The glows around their bodies were starting to make their clothes and hair shift. Everyone in the area could feel their Magic Power rising, as if it was unlocked. Watching from the stands of Sabertooth, Jiemma folded his arms and glared darkly still at everyone down beneath him. _'This is it, Makarov. Your guild will know no mercy.'_ He focused a sharp look at Fallen Prometheus. _'And soon, so shall them.'_

Makarov glared at Sting and Rogue's energy release.

"Hey, is anyone feeling that?" Lucy asked uneasily.

"Yeah, I think I do." Levy said.

"I know I feel it." Gray admitted. "Guess things are getting serious now for them."

Erza watched from the balcony of her team, she was keeping a very watchful eye on Natsu, but also observing the Twin Dragons. She could feel the energy spike, but kept clear faith in Natsu. He could do it. He had to.

Natsu and Gajeel were on guard as they waited for the next move, but both Dragon Slayers were baffled when Sting and Rogue suddenly closed the distant; Sting more so behind than Rogue. Their knees struck their chins, causing both First Generation dragons to reel back.

"Crap!" Gajeel grunted, but found no room when Rogue in the dark shadowy aura appeared in front and kicked him in the chest, sending him back some more.

"Keep your eyes on the shadows." Rogue said, his voice sounding more like an echo inside the darkness. His wispy body began to turn black and stretch around Gajeel, making him turn in all directions.

Completely cut off from Natsu, he realized the change in dynamics. "Damnit." He cursed. "Where's this guy coming from?"

" **Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash!** "

Gajeel's eyes widened as he turned around at the shout, but a torrent of shadows rushed for him. He was blasted and sent spinning as a whirlwind of shadows followed Rogue as he stretched out of the shadows in a physical form, streams of shadows flowing from all around.

"Hmph." He stifled.

"Gajeel, no!" Natsu turned around, as well, proving to be a mistake as an appearance by Sting in midair left his side open to a kick. He yelled out as the blow broke into his ribs and stumbled off to the side.

Sting landed in a crouch and cockily smirked. "You gotta start paying more attention, Natsu." He lunged at the staggering Dragon Slayer, brining his glowing fist forward and dealing an uppercut to Natsu's abdomen.

"Gah!" Natsu gagged as the shock made him see white.

Sting smirk only served to ignite as he got Natsu right where he wanted him. He dealt blow after blow, completely stopping Natsu from getting a guard up.

"It may have been a shaky beginning, but it now appears Sting and Rogue are countering Natsu and Gajeel! The Twin Dragons are mowing through them!"

"How did they get stronger all of a sudden?!" Pantherlily exclaimed. "It just doesn't make sense!"

"It's gotta be that drive thing they just did!" Happy answered hastily.

Makarov inspected the battle with a hardened look. "Their powers were magnified by that sheer release. It looks like the properties of their magic have also been morphed and enhanced." He watched as Gajeel twisted and turned to find Rogue, but the shadow kept popping in and out of sight like a ghost. "This will be tough…"

"Yeah, you show them, Sting!" Lector punched forward. "Break them!"

"Fro thinks so, too!" Frosch agreed.

Minerva's glare hardened as she watched the battle. "Obliterate those weaklings."

Natsu reeled back from the latest blow dealt by Sting, staggering to a halt while Sting landed in front of him. He reeled his fist back in his magic and cried out.

Before he could fully land a punch, however, the vivid flow of magic he thought Fallen Prometheus had sprouted again in his mind. The way they were after Craig when he even bested them was what slowed him down that one second, his eyes momentarily hazy.

Taking notice of his opponent's delayed attack, Natsu ducked beneath the arm and pulled a flaming fist back. " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " He socked Sting square in the gut, sending a heated shock through his body and went flying backwards.

Sting slid across the ground to a stop, his vision returning to Natsu. He grunted as he clutched where Natsu struck.

A foot pressed forward, Sting looking up to Natsu's serious eyes. "What's wrong? You're looking a little fixed there." He pointed out. "You ain't wussing out on me already, aren't you?"

The blonde's brows furrowed. He had a moment's hesitation before responding. "What are you on about? I'm perfectly fine." He lied.

"Your face says otherwise."

"Well I could ask you the same thing." Sting spread his legs apart. "If you're really trying against us, then how about you prove it to our faces. Shouldn't be too hard, right?"

Natsu flashed a smirk of his own. "Alright. You want proof?" He jumped into the air above, bringing his hands up to create an expanding fireball. The mistaken sun was making heat waves that reached down to a surprised Sting. The smirk on Natsu was gone, replaced by a serious frown. "Then here it is! **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!** "

The fireball was thrown down towards Sting, expanding and discharging a large amount of heat. His reflexes completely of guard, Sting stepped back and balanced himself. " **White Dragon's Roar!** " His mouth opened wide, and he unleashed another glistening white beam diagonally up at the fireball. The two attacks met in the dead center, where a flash generated and expelled a ripple in midair. The ripple was followed by a massive, bright burst of hot light in the center of the arena, rattling everything ranging from Natsu in midair down to Sting down below. The whole stadium shuddered from that burst of energy, making even Gajeel nearby stop his struggles for a moment to look over at the stalemate unleashed.

The whole stadium was in awe at the bursting clash between the two attacks.

"Whoa! What just happened?! The two attacks of flames and light completely intersected! I can't see anything!" Lola announced.

With the loud shrouding even the likes of Erza, she was unable to tell what was happening. Craig's eyes narrowed as he tried to get a view of what happened inside, seeing the faint images of the people still clashing.

Still in midair, Natsu was blinded by the bright rays, forcing his guard up. As the bright flash was beginning to dissipate, the openings starting to reveal themselves had someone lunging up. He reached up and grabbed Natsu by the throat, completely throwing the Dragon Slayer off guard. In slow motion, Sting was revealed, and he had a bad look on his face.

"And Sting has caught Natsu by the throat! What's gonna happen now?!" Lola exclaimed.

"So where's your focus now?!" He threw Natsu towards the ground, crashing into the dirt with a massive cloud shrouding him.

As that happened, Gajeel was still recovering from that blinding light as he rubbed his eyes. "Damnit, what the hell was that all about?" He grunted, but he was thrown off guard when a dark shadow hovered behind, its boot planting against Gajeel's back. "Ack!" He crashed on his stomach hard, completely unknowing that Rogue snuck the blow in.

"You were feeble minded there."

Levy looked at the scene with growing shock. "Oh no! Gajeel!"

"Crap! This looks bad you guys!" Jet admitted.

"Yeah, we need a plan, and quick!" Droy prayed.

Gajeel grunted as he tried to get to his hands and knees, but the shock he took into his iron body was slowing him down. Rogue hovered over him with a dejected look.

"I was hoping you would put up a better fight than this. To be honest, many of us were." He raised a hand, where shadows were beginning to compress. "You may have been an idol that has been revered to me, but that was history. This is the Third generation of Dragon Slayers, and we won't be outclassed by an older generation that can't learn to harness its true power."

Gajeel's glare went over his shoulder, his tongue completely silenced.

"I won't look up to you anymore. This time, it's you who'll be looked down on…Gajee~l!" Rogue thrust the compressed arm of shadows down on the Iron Dragon Slayer. The attack closed in so fast that it was almost impossible to read it.

CRUSH!

A massive, bone-breaking sound went through the area. All were looking surprised at the sight before them, especially Pantherlily and Levy. They all stared in deep shock as they saw what Rogue's attack did, even Sabertooth was looking startled.

Rogue's eyes slowly widened when he realized what happened to his arm. The attack he unleashed didn't do anything to harm Gajeel. Instead it was gripped upon, tightly. Gajeel's gloved hand was holding onto the wrist as he looked away, as if he knew where it would strike. He looked from the corner of his eye at Rogue.

"No way…!" Before fully processing the realization, Gajeel's other fist hardened into an Iron Dragon's Hard Fist and pivoted, scoring a loud blow to Rogue's abdomen. The shock from the attack was making Rogue gag loudly with bits of blood jumping out of his mouth.

He shot backwards, sliding across the ground as Gajeel stood on his two feet once more. His neck craned, cracking the iron bones. "You know kid…you run your mouth a lot."

Sting, having landed on the ground, looked at the massive dust cloud where Natsu had crashed in. The smirk he had was all too cocky. "I wasn't unfocused. I was just thinking." He told the opponent. "I was thinking…thinking about how awesome it would be if I could finally beat you and prove to the world of the true strength of Dragon Slayers." He watched the dust settle, wanting to see the damage that he's dealt. He couldn't wait to see Natsu at his knees and outmatched.

Soon enough, the dust settled, and what was revealed was a scarf and a frown. "That's a boldfaced lie." The person inside retorted.

Sting's eyes widened. "What?" A pillar of fire suddenly dissipated the remainder of the dust, forcing him to cover up. He could feel a lot of heat resonate from the flames. He looked back, in the center of the flames revealing Natsu as he balled his fists and his scarf flaring around his collar. His shock never failed to increase. _'No way…he wasn't supposed to handle all that!'_

Natsu stepped forward, the rock beneath him steaming.

"What's this crap you're saying?" Sting tried to act tough, but in the glaring eyes of Natsu, it wasn't working.

"I know that look on anyone's face when I see it. Whatever's going on in that head, you better snap out of it, otherwise you're going to lose!" To prove his point, he got to a knee and crouched. The fire around him compressed into his head that went all over his body. He shot Sting another harsh look, one he wasn't prepared for.

" **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!** " With a blitzing dash, he headbutted Sting square in the chest. The impact was so harsh that a surge of shock went through his whole core. Sting gagged as he went flying backwards, spiraling out of control.

Lector went wide-eyed at the assault.

The dust trail created slowly faded away, revealing Rogue with his Shadow Drive aura completely faded. Like Gajeel a moment ago, he had trouble standing from the shock in his body. _'How did he do that? Did he…did he just wait until my body's permeability was most noticeable?'_

Frosch's eyes dilated out of shock.

Fairy Tail cheered on for both competitors as they were once again on offense.

"And what another turnaround!" Lola shouted. "Natsu and Gajeel are once again turning the tables! This is nothing but sheer back and forth for these two teams!"

"What the hell is all this?" Orga questioned. "Shouldn't those two be doing the ass whooping?"

"It would appear that our pride of Sabertooth has some unsettling setbacks to mull over." Rufus said.

Rogue slowly got back up, finally getting his second wind. Sting was no different. Both were cut short of breath when Natsu and Gajeel hit them with their fists respectively across their faces. The Twin Dragons doubled over for the umpteenth time as they were found on the defensive end.

"Look pal, I don't know what your game is, or why you aren't pay attention to me, but you should know I'm right in front of you." Natsu testified. "So fight me if you really mean it!"

Sting stumbled back up, trying to balance himself. The crowd's cheering was beginning to grow deaf in his ears. He couldn't even make out the hearing of the others.

Lector watched from the balcony with his team, his eyes beginning to water out of worry. "Sting…"

Sting hunched over, his bangs shrouding his eyes from view. _'Don't worry, Lector…'_ he started to get back up. _'I'm not done here, not yet.'_ With himself on his feet once more, Sting's fists began to ball tighter. For another time at this point, he envisioned Fallen Prometheus, and the chances of Sabertooth's score to reach them. _'I won't have us left behind. We can't afford setbacks like these anymore. If we're going to really try and take on those guys, then I'll need to take down Natsu first.'_

Natsu took notice of Sting's stance chance, his face starting to grow solid.

Sting smirked once more. "Alright then, you want me to get even more serious? Well you asked for it." With that warning, Sting's entire body began to give off a massive pressure. His arm drew back, the air around said arm beginning to distort as light spiraled into the clutched fist.

Makarov's eyes widened upon reading the pressure. "What is happening now?"

"I feel a lot of pressure surging." Mirajane said.

"Something tells me that we might need to watch out, you guys." Lisanna nervously warned.

Minerva's frown had finally turn to a smirk. "Yes. Show no mercy. Make them wish they never met you."

The atmosphere behind Sting was like that of a sun. It was all white, and he began to run towards Natsu with the rocks all around beginning to defy gravity. It was a lot of pressure took in, and he was bringing it all forward. He sprung up and gave out a loud shout. Upon closing in with Natsu, he brought the fist of pure light forward.

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Art - Holy Nova!** "

Sting released all the energy in one blast. All the magic was expelled in point-blank range, discharging an explosion of pure light that had tremendous force. The shockwaves were tremendous, reaching far out to encompass the whole arena floor. The earth shuddered as everyone in the balconies and stands covered up as the tremendous waves were blinding them now.

"What the heck is that?!" Lucy shouted through the dust storm.

Wendy struggled to find cover as she held onto Carla to keep her from being blown away. The same couldn't be said for Happy, however.

The energy released finally began to dissipate. The sound of thunder started to settle amongst the dust, and Sting looked ahead with his smirk more determined than ever. "How's that?" he questioned. In his satisfaction, there was something in the dust that caught him by surprise. A hand. It was gripping his fist, stopping it cold. His eyes widened, and the look of mortification covered him all the way to the ears. As the last cloud faded, standing in front of him was Natsu once more, a deep frown on his face still.

"Wow! That attack did a number in the battlefield, but Natsu Dragneel…he stopped the attack with just one bare hand!" Lola shrieked. "Incredible!"

Sting was paralyzed out of sheer shock.

"That's better." Natsu smirked.

Erza nodded. _'I knew he could do it.'_

"S-Sting's blow was stopped cold?" Lector almost fumbled over his shock.

"No way." Frosch murmured.

"Just what the hell now?!" Orga groaned, his patience as thin as paper.

Rufus tipped his cap with a frown. "Seems I haven't recalled such an attack nullified."

Minerva's confidence fell short. She would've scoffed if she could, but her attention went to the unaffected guild they wanted to beat. Their hoods shrouded their lack of care was making her own sense of superiority challenged.

Laxus watched the fight with his own smirk forming. "About time we get a few good hooks in."

Natsu continued to hold a shocked Sting, his grip tightening. "Still wanna take this seriously?" To this, he kicked Sting in the chin, causing a gawk to expel as the White Dragon fell back. He landed on his feet. "Then bring it!"

Rogue pounced for Gajeel head on. "Gajeel!" He zipped in swiftly, but the Iron Dragon did what Natsu did and used his hand and stopped a downwards slash of the hand. He pivoted and slammed Rogue into the earth behind, making the rock beneath dent.

Frosch began to shudder. "Rogue…"

Natsu backhanded a shocked Sting, sending him back more feet.

"Sting." Lector worried.

The Twin Dragon's backs hit one another, and Natsu and Gajeel got to one side and drew their fists back again. Together, they dealt another blow to their faces, sending them into the ground.

The crowd was completely stunned once more for Day 4. The competition was heavy, but they didn't think this heavy. "I can't believe what I'm seeing out there at this very moment!" Lola intervened. "The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth are completely turned around as they have been on the receiving end of some heavy fire power! It looks like Fairy Tail has gotten some serious bite into these tigers, or should I say these dragons!"

Frosch and Lector looked at the scene with their hopes starting to fade. They were shuddering as they watched their drive powers diminish around them. No words could be said as they watched them struggle to their feet.

"We can't…let it end like this…" Rogue muttered as he slowly stood. "We won't…have Fairy Tail take this one."

Sting slouched about. His vision was getting hazy, but even within his swaying, he could still make out his surroundings. He could see the many crowds that looked like beads in the background. He definitely got a look at Natsu and Gajeel. But there was something more, something more prominent that stood out in his vision. When he looked pass Natsu, he saw a faint object in the background, alongside a red and blonde head. A black-haired person, and he had a casual frown on his face. The look, the recognition, the very feeling; it's these concepts that was making him feel something he hasn't felt in a while: Fear.

He stood back up, more jerkish than Rogue. The haste didn't go unnoticed by his partner. "Sting?"

"No…we can't lose…" he muttered. "…no, not again!"

Gajeel looked at the Twin Dragon in distress, his brow furrowing.

"You think you're so special, huh? Well…" Sting's fists balled so tight that his fists were practically quaking. It was no clear indication who he was speaking to. "Well tell you what, you're not so special. You hear me?!"

Far away, out of earshot, Craig's sharp blue eyes were just laid-back, but Sting only took it as a challenge as his only sharpened.

"We won't lose like this! Time to show you the **true** might that we dragons possess! Right Rogue?!" He took another stance, this one being firm.

The Shadow Dragon chose to dismiss the outcry and took the indication. "Right!"

Once again, both underwent another change of pressure. Their clothes began to shift, and the auras around their bodies began to return; however, the auras were thicker, and something about the quality in their magic felt…off. Everyone watching could feel it, even Craig could tell the quality chanced to a richer filament. It wasn't tough to explain, but the looks of shock everyone gave was clear they had no idea the Twin Dragons had this much power.

Although, through it all, Shinigami just spectated with amusement.

The bodies of Sting and Rogue began to morph, streaming white and black at the same time. They grew black and white scales for their respective elements, covering the sides of their faces, arms, legs, and abdomen.

Natsu's eyes widened. "No way…"

Gajeel showed equal surprise. "You've gotta be kidding me." He muttered.

Erza leaned over the balcony, her worries for Natsu starting to rise. "Wait, this sensation…"

"Well, didn't see this coming." Laxus' straight face wasn't changed, but even he had shock in his tone.

Gildarts raised his head to get a better view. "Hold on, is that what I think it is?"

"I think it is." Warren answered.

"You mean to tell me, that these two boys could actually do that?" Makarov asked with wide horror.

Wendy was speechless. "No way…"

"Is that…" Lucy was unable to finish.

From the Sabertooth balcony, Minerva's frown was dark and heavy, but within that darkness was a small tug on the corner of her lips. Her eyes narrowed on her vision of the transformed Twin Dragons. "Dragon Force."

The two transformed men were glaring deep daggers at the opponents. They were dead serious and ready to finish what they started. No longer were they going to be messing around. This was the look in their red and blue eyes, and everyone could feel it.

"This isn't what I was expecting one bit." Lola commentated. "The Twin Dragons have gone and unleashed their trump card! The Dragon Force! Mr. Yajima, any comments?"

Yajima crossed his arms and hummed into the mic. "The tides certainly are shifting a lot today. However, in this case, Fairy Tail is going to be in a whole lot of trouble if they don't find some ground soon." He warned.

"This doesn't look good." Bickslow said.

"Dragon Force." Freed repeated. "The final form of ultimate Dragon Slayer potential if I remember correctly."

"Well if you ask me, there's been enough dragon nuisance from my history." Evergreen huffed, although she'd rathe not do a recap of the whole Tahunga and the revival of Igneel and other dragon project. Those two instances wore down her impatience for dragons for a while.

Craig's eyes narrowed, but showed no shock as he continued to watch the battle. He was paying attention for certain…at least it was enough to draw attention from Fallen Prometheus for a while.

Sting stepped forward. "Alright, let's go."

"Understood." Rogue nodded.

The competitive nature that was felt between Natsu and Gajeel was beginning to wear on them. They didn't know what was going on with this Dragon Force, but whatever the case, they weren't willing to take chances. Not this time around.

Natsu balled a fist tight. "Crap! We gotta take them out! Now!"

"I'm all for that one, Salamander." Gajeel spoke. However, something dark shifted behind him, his eyes widening as time slowed down.

"…you're mistaken." The voice said from behind. "Losing…is not the option here."

A cyclone of shadows whirled around Gajeel, picking up powerful winds of dust that kept Natsu in a complete standstill. The shockwaves roared like a midnight howl that pierced his ears. As the maelstrom picked up on the ground, Gajeel was sent soaring high into the air. When he reached full kinetic energy, his body was limp and suspended. Rogue reappeared right above, landing a shadow-encased chop right over Gajeel's back and sending him downwards, crashing into the earth.

"Gajeel!" Levy cried.

Natsu turned towards the dust cloud formed by the fallen Iron Dragon, but he was intercepted by Sting. "Not so fast!" He flipped into the air once and came down with an axe kick on the back of Natsu's head, sending his face into the rock beneath. The recoil left him to feel his nose crack, and Sting didn't even give him time to gag before a light-coated fist scored and uppercut square in the chin, sending Natsu soaring back.

Erza's eyes were wide with shock and devastation as she saw Natsu getting hammered. "Natsu…"

Natsu regained his footing as he panted in a slide across the dirt. When he reached the end of the trail, he went sprinting back at Sting with fists embedded in searing flames. He yelled with every punch he threw, but Sting dodged every volley effortlessly.

With an opening, Sting kneed Natsu's abdomen and kicked after, reeling him back a foot. While in midair, he leaned back and stamped his foot on Natsu's forehead and sent him falling on his back, while he landed on all fours.

As the dust cleared for Gajeel, he was found having a hard time standing. He kept one eye open as his body ached with such a sore flow. He grunted as looked up, but found the airspace vacant.

"Look down." Rogue appeared in front of Gajeel.

"Huh-?!" By the time he looked down, Gajeel was struck in the chest by a slicing shadow by Rogue's hand. He stumbled back from the assault and Rogue kept the offense going by morphing into a shadow and swerving downwards into the ground, the black shadow completely out of Gajeel's sight. He looked around to see where the attack would come from, but once again, he never pegged to look down at his own shadow.

There, black hair surfaced and a mouth opened.

" **Shadow Dragon's Roar!** "

Gajeel looked down just as a torrent of shadows blasted him. The shadows wailed and hissed with searing pulses that expanded. It was a gigantic volume that expanded into a blanket across the sky, and Gajeel's screams were hollowed out by them.

"Oh no! Gajeel!" Pantherlily panicked.

"This is bad! Their Magic Power just spiked big time!" Happy exclaimed.

Gajeel crashed into the ground with another thud. As he laid on his side, Rogue unemotionally frowned.

"Oh my goodness, the Twin Dragons have reclaimed their dominance once again!" Lola yelled.

"Heh, about time." Orga sneered. "I was wondering when they'd get serious."

"Yes, as was I." Rufus admitted. "Although, there is the matter of time left, isn't there?"

The audience was so raptured by the battle that they didn't realize how much time was passing. When one looked at a watch, they could've mistaken it already being like 10 minutes passing and going, when really it was like 22. With every second that passed, Natsu and Gajeel were hammered by a different blow, either by a fist or a foot; it didn't matter. Whatever the case was, Natsu was trying frivolously to get a few good jabs in, but Sting grabbed the wrist and threw Natsu to the side. When he went to bounce back with a flaming right hook, Sting pivoted and leaned off to the side, where he delivered a downward elbow onto the shoulder. Natsu recoiled in with the shock and Sting played with it by smirking wide and kicking him hard, sending him away.

Gajeel was barely making note of his surroundings. Everything was hazy in his perspective, but he saw black clearly. He roared out as his arm morphed into an elongated Iron Dragon's Sword that went for Rogue, however, and to Gajeel's shock, the sword phased right through.

"What?"

Rogue's entire body became shadows and he spiraled down the sides of the sword until he reached Gajeel. He zipped so fast as he reappeared as a physical form again and passed him with his arm out again, black streaks following his Shadow Dragon's Slash. Gajeel's screams were all too clear as a harsh pain went through his side.

Levy looked on in fright, her eyes wide to the horror unfolding. "Gajeel!"

Gajeel was brought to a knee, his head down as he clutched the side where Rogue slashed into. "Damn you…" he grunted.

Sting smirked. "Oh come on! Is that all you got?!" he yelled as he jumped into the air. He dealt another kick to Natsu's chest, sending him crashing to the ground again.

"This an amazing struggle from both teams left and right. This battle had its twists and turns, but looks like we're close to the wrap up, folks!" Lola warned. "We're already breaching the 5-minute mark. Will Natsu and Gajeel be able to persevere for that long? Or will Sabertooth skin the scales off the First Generation Dragon Slayers?"

The crowds cheered in excitement, but among them, Jiemma was glaring searing daggers at his Twin Dragons. He looked unamused as ever, but his patience was beyond gone. "Sting. Rogue. End this here and now." He demanded in a grotesque growl.

Natsu and Gajeel were once again wobbling upright. They could feel their bodies hurt with every blow that was dealt towards them. It was a lot of straining they were putting up with, but they couldn't afford to lose, not like this.

Together, both puffed in their cheeks, taking in large amounts of air.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!** "

" **Iron Dragon's Roar!** "

The two blistering attacks comprised of expansive fire and metallic substance quaked the land and air alike as they went bolting at Sting and Rogue. The attacks made dust blow off on either side as they drew closer, and the Twin Dragons stood in place as their eyes glared deeply into the oncoming roars.

Sting leaned forward. "Let's show them what a real roar is all about." He said.

Rogue copied. "Agreed."

Both men got a foot behind themselves, holding their ground as the two roars were bleak, bright rays that were starting to envelope them.

" **White Dragon's Holy Breath!** "

" **Shadow Dragon's Roar!** "

In the midst of the flash, the fire and metallic energy unleashed suddenly tore apart. They dissipated as a tremendous white blast of pure light raced across the battlefield. Its atmospheric composition was far greater than a usual roar, as it ripped a trail into the battlefield. It was not only closing in on them, but there was also a cyclone of spinning shadow mixed in that came from Rogue's roar as a boost. The two spells compressed into a flashy, spiraling blast of energy that shook the entire area.

Natsu and Gajeel were wide-eyed as they saw the attack incoming. The last thing they picked up on was a bright light.

A few flickers were seen resonating from the Domus Flau colosseum, which exploded into a pillar of black and white that went skyward. The whole colosseum erupted with roaring, shaking, and debris falling upwards. Everyone could've seen it from Crocus even; it was a beacon of light and darkness at the same time. All eyes turned towards it, while many eyes in the stadium were covered as many tried to hold onto their seats.

Fairy Tail and everyone was covering up, while others were trying to get a peek through the explosion.

"WHAT KIND OF CRAZY POWER IS THIS?!" Lola shouted. He tried to keep his toupee from flying off. "The Twin Dragons had unleashed a devastating attack! What has happened?! I can't see anything!"

Through the roaring, Jiemma glared down at the sight with a stiff face. Even now it seemed unchanged, but inside he knew he wanted to see the look on Fallen Prometheus' face. In the faintest of light, he saw their hoods shifting, but didn't cast emotion.

Inside their balcony, no one was wide-eyed, but some of them raised their brows at the spectacle.

"Tch, showoffs much." Monarch huffed.

"Absolutely." Shinigami tested.

The smoke and dust began to subside, allowing everyone to get a clear picture of the results. The battlefield cleared out to have a huge cave-in trail that went across and towards a crater the size of Fairy Tail's guild hall, but as deep as a bathtub. In the dead center of it all was Natsu and Gajeel, both dragons faced down and not moving.

Erza's eyes widened in sheer shock of the results. She was completely speechless.

The crowd's worried shock began to rise to satisfaction shouts. They all cheered loudly over the battle, and Lector and Frosch's watery eyes widened with smiles. Meanwhile, Fairy Tail was frowning and grimacing.

"Natsu…?" Happy murmured.

Carla closed her eyes and looked down.

"Come on, Gajeel. Not yet." Pantherlily persisted.

"It…it looks like…" Lola could barely make out his own speech. He was equally as befuddled. "Sting and Rogue…they have dominated Fairy Tail's dragons! This time, it looks like it's permanent!"

Sting and Rogue's breathing went subtle. However, their Dragon Force didn't fade just yet. Sting smirked over his handiwork, seeing Natsu lied down and completely immobile. _'I finally did it…I actually beat Natsu.'_ He looked towards Lector, seeing the proud cheer that he was seeing from afar. He showed a genuine smile as he looked at his best friend. _'It took some long roads, but I knew I never could've let you down. Thanks for being there for me, buddy.'_

Lector sniffled, seeing the proud smile on his face.

Craig watched the two downed dragons representing them. He kept a calm look as he stayed just as silent as they were. He wasn't exactly the cheering kind of guy, but he could definitely feel it. Something inside of him was keeping sheer faith; as he always had that got him through the hellish times. Faith – the one word that he gained full principle of. In the hells in which were some scary mists that housed man-eating monsters, cursed domains with riddles that resulted in one person's life at stake; sickening diseases that spelled disbelief in any numerous ways, there were a lot of times where he lost hope, but then things rested on his shoulders. It may have been pushed on in most cases, but faith – and luck – was what dragged his heels out of out-of-this-world struggles.

"…" The look on his face didn't change, but his eyes showed a fierce look of fire.

"Gajeel!" Levy cried out, tears forming in her eyes.

Rogue took a few steps forward, advancing towards Gajeel. "Change will always come and go. There's no way to prevent it." He looked towards Gajeel's fallen body. "And this here is lying proof."

"That dunce. Is he napping on the job?" Pantherlily exasperated.

Sting smiled at Natsu, his white scales slowly beginning to slowly dissipate. "That was a good fight. Thanks, even if it was a little rough…"

"Natsu! Get up! Please!" Romeo exclaimed. "You can't quit now!"

"That idiot." Gray scoffed.

"Are they really down for the count?" Juvia worried.

Cana narrowed her eyes. "This can't be right."

"I know." Gildarts said. "It's gotta take more to put him down."

Erza leaned over the balcony to her team more. She was looking serious if not tempered. "Listen to me! You guys need to pull yourselves together! You can do this, we believe in you! Fairy Tail believes you! Natsu!"

Her call of encouragement fell into silence as Sting and Rogue overlooked them, their eyes closed and their smiles soft…

"I hear ya…Erza."

The voice shot both set of eyes open at the sound of the voice. Sting and Rogue went wide-eyed as they saw both Gajeel and Natsu starting to slouch back up, the crowds responding with deafening cheers of adrenaline shooting through their bodies. They were all mind blown as fire and iron were back on their feet, their eyes covered by their hair. In unison, both smirked.

"Yeah! That's our boys!" Wakaba exclaimed.

"I knew it all along! They weren't out yet!" Macao screamed.

"That's it, Natsu~~!" Happy squealed.

Pantherlily smiled. "I knew he wasn't done yet!" Beside him, Levy was quivering in joy.

"Yeah, now we got ourselves a party!" Cana grinned.

"The two still breaking their bones over this. They got guts alright." Craig remarked. "Alright, let's see what fuel's left in their tanks."

Erza backed away from the balcony, a knowing smirk growing on her face.

Natsu rolled his shoulder about, making popping sounds. "Man, I'm sure sore right there." He obviously exaggerated. If he was honest, it was hurting so much that he could barely feel it. But he didn't want to look like a wimp in front of his guild, especially a certain redhead who's been cheering him on the whole way. He powered on regardless, a wide smirk on his face. "I think I may have sprung myself in all the wrong places." He teased.

This worked as Sting and Rogue's eyes sharpened, the scales that were receding on Sting starting to resurface once more.

Gajeel looked up, his smirk equally as gratifying. "We're not out yet chumps." He almost lost balance as he spread his legs apart. "If you guys were the only one holding an ace up your sleeves…then you got some rethinking to do."

Sting's eyes went wider as he saw Natsu and Gajeel stand against all odds. The way they smirked and toughed it out was not how he imagined them to be. His mind again flashed to the scary power during the contest that the cloaked figures gave off. He started to get a foot back, doubt rising. "No…no way…!"

Natsu balled his fists. "Yes way!"

Rogue looked at Gajeel as he saw him struggle, his anger beginning to boil. "This is ridiculous. That attack should've at least put you down." His tone began to rise with his frustration. "Whatever game this is, I'm not falling for it! GAJEEL!" He reached out towards the Iron Dragon, all the shadows that were around him and his opponent starting to close in. They stretched over the ground and fused with Gajeel's shadow, and slowly, they began to coil and constrict around his legs and work its way up the body.

"Huh?" Gajeel looked down at his body, seeing how he wasn't able to move.

"You will be swallowed by your own misfortune. I won't look up to you anymore, do you understand?"

Gajeel smirked.

"What are you so happy about now?" Rogue asked impatiently.

"Nothing really…just thinking is all." Despite how the shadows were engrossing him, he was very calm and relaxed. "You see, Salamander's got a parlor trick, and now it's time for me to get my own!" At this insinuation, his fists began to ball and took in a very large, heaping breath of air. With his mouth wide and lungs expanding, Gajeel was shockingly drawing in the shadows that were beginning to swallow him.

Rogue's eyes widened at the display. "What?"

Natsu watched as Gajeel began to take in the shadowy element, smirking. "Is that so? Better show you how it's done then." He faced Sting, a smirk as his determined eyes began to crackle with some embers. The embers that were starting to ignite around his body also started to give off their own element – lightning. Static discharged as flames around Natsu's body began to burst.

Sting watched in horror as he felt magic levels rise. "No way…"

Laxus smirked at the sight.

Makarov's eyes were wide open with deep shock, seeing both Dragon Slayers starting to transform. "Iron and fire…and is that lightning around Natsu? But I've never seen anything like it."

"It seems Natsu is using his trump card now." Freed evaluated.

"Hell yeah! Looks like a crackling bonfire!" Bickslow screamed.

Evergreen smirked. "Well, there's a big surprise. But for Gajeel…"

Gajeel finished up sucking in all the shadows, his Adam's Apple bobbing up and then down at the last gulp. He sighed heavily and his head swung back down, hunched over as he got to a knee. His hand pressed against the ground as he anchored himself from the energy that was flowing inside.

Slowly, Levy and everyone started to see a change in Gajeel. Black streaming shadows started to flow from his body.

"Are you seeing this?" Lola's voice held great anticipation.

"Yes." Yajima nodded, his usually blank eyes wide at the sight.

Gajeel slowly started to stand, the shadows darkening on his body. "I don't know what changed, but what I do know is that you got stronger…Ryos."

Rogue's lips parted upon the name.

"You say that you looked up to me, that you respected me. But sure as hell know that ain't the truth." Slowly, the dark shadows around him were streaming a dark silver, which began to grow on his body as a whole. His entire skin became dark silver iron, his eyes losing the pupils as his hair started to stand up straight. The tone he gave, and the smirk on his face were what were sending shocks of fear right through the Twin Dragons. "Maybe it's time I show you both…just how terrifying I am!"

"That makes two of us." Natsu snarled, flames and lightning coursing around his body.

The crowd was going nuts over the changeup, but Sabertooth was at a loss for words. Even Rufus was so surprised that he couldn't process it. Minerva frowned heavily, her eyes showing surprise.

"No way. Did he really eat Rogue's shadows?" Lector muttered.

Frosch's tail stood straight up.

"That's just crazy!" Beth exclaimed.

"I'll say. I've never seen anything like it." Risley admitted.

Kagura's composition didn't change. She stood and stared with only her glare fixed on the change in magical properties. "So this is the power of Dragon Slayer lungs." She bluntly said.

"I-It looks like Natsu Dragneel has transformed into a Lightning Flame Dragon!" Lola shrieked. "And Gajeel just now consumed Rogue's shadows before our very eyes! He looks like an Iron Shadow Dragon now! Just what kind of a battle change is this?!"

Sting swallowed and shook himself awake. Realizing there was still a chance, he balled his fist. "Doesn't matter. There's only like two minutes left from my count." He said.

"We can either beat them in those two minutes…or they can try and even it." Rogue opted. "Still, we must win if we're to-!"

He didn't finish when both Natsu and Gajeel suddenly slugged across their faces with deafening blows. The impact was so strong that both Twin Dragons went spiraling across the earth and tumbled into the dirt several feet away. Natsu and Gajeel recalled their fist as they glared at their respective opponents.

"We won't need two minutes." Gajeel said.

"We just need half that." Natsu boasted.

The dust cleared around Sting, revealing himself on a knee and holding onto his cheek. _'That punch…just what was in there? It was so strong…'_

Rogue got up, regaining his balance and glared at Gajeel. "You can ingest my element? You're crazy." He reached out, sending out crescents of shadows that went at Gajeel, however, the Iron Shadow Dragon smirked as his body suddenly faded into black shadows. "What?"

"He's gone!" Nab shouted.

"No, I think he became a shadow instead." Romeo corrected.

Rogue looked around, wondering where Gajeel was. "Where'd he go?" Looking left and right as he was, he wasn't aware as the tables were turned, with someone's head protruding from his shadow now.

"Boo."

Rogue turned around at the sound with his reflexes making shadows around his hand, but found his shadow vacant. He was caught deeply in shock that he didn't catch up to something materializing above. It was Gajeel, and he roundhouse kicked Rogue in the back, sending him into the ground with tremendous force.

"Gah!" Rogue gagged blood as the shock went through his body.

"Rogue?!" Frosch blinked.

Sting refocused and glared at Natsu. He was over that last blow and was ready to go another round. "So that's how you want it? Just a minute? I doubt it, but let's see you back it up." He retorted with his mouth opening wide to unleash a blast of pure light, his roar so great in volume that it didn't loo plausible to surmount.

Natsu pulled his fist back, his glare hardening as fire spiraled in his fist, lightning crackling. " **Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer!** " He punched straight forward, unleashing a head-on blitz of fire and lightning that pulsated across the dirt. Like the Holy Breath, it tore through the earth as it rushed at the roar. It completely barreled through and bisected, approaching a shocked Sting and enveloping him in an explosion of fire and static that encompassed the area.

Through the smoke that went surging, Sting's body went sailing through the air, the limbs and neck crackling static. _'I…can't move!'_ Paralyzed, he didn't notice a lightning bolt zip next to him and morph back into Natsu, a Lightning Flame Dragon's Claw ready to kick.

' _Crap!'_

The kick swung around hard, sending Sting in a steep descent that smashed into the ground. As rock dented and crushed at the fall, the impact made him bounce off the ground with a gag.

Lector's eyes were showing water again. "Sting…?"

Sting and Rogue both stood on a knee, but when they looked up, Natsu and Gajeel both came down with large battle cries and rammed their fists into their chests. The impacts of shadowy iron and electrified fire felt immeasurable to the Twin Dragons as they went flying back. Natsu and Gajeel didn't let up as one became a shadow and one became lightning and caught up to them in midair. They morphed and began to deal a series of magic-filled barrages that the Sabertooth twins were unable to escape from.

"This is completely crazy! Now it is **Fairy Tail** who's crushing Sabertooth! This is just insane beyond words! Sting is hammered by Natsu's blows, and Gajeel's turned Rogue's strength into his own weakness. These guys are just back and forth! HOW MANY TIMES TO THESE GUYS HAVE TO KEEP DEFYING THE LOGIC?!"

"Well, hopefully we'll never have to find out." Yajima answered.

With a punch across the face, Sting went tumbling along his back, and Gajeel made an Iron Shadow Dragon's Club that got Rogue in the back. Rogue fell forward, almost tripping into his shadow.

They both looked back at their opponents, seeing the lightning and the shadows that were streaming and crackling from their bodies.

"These guys…"

"Just what are they?"

Gajeel dated for Rogue. Astonished and unable to face him, he dove back into his shadow. He streamed across the battlefield around Gajeel, making him turn and see him go. Gajeel only smirked as he, too, morphed into shadows and streamed across the battlefield, zipping after Rogue.

"Rogue, look out!" Sting shouted. With his guard down, Natsu reappeared in front and had a lightning-coated fire in his fist.

"Same to you." His warning wasn't as fast as he brought it overhead and struck Sting in the back of his neck. Once again, Sting smashed into the ground with a bone-breaking sound that startled the audience.

The shadow that was Rogue went zipping left and right, swerving as he tried to get away from Gajeel. He hurried swiftly, but no matter what turns he made, it wasn't enough to shake his tracker.

' _How is he able to adapt to my magic so quickly?'_ he thought. _'I can't believe I'm fleeing, but I can't fight my own element!'_

Craig crossed his arms as he grinned. "Use your enemy's force against them." For the briefest moment, he thought about his own usage of chi and how he could do the same thing; his trademark ability.

Gajeel's shadow narrowed and he caught up to Rogue's shadow. An arm slowly reached out of Gajeel's shadow and into physical form, where it dove into Rogue's shadow and gripped on tight, much to everyone's shock.

"What the?!" Orga gasped.

Rogue was slowly being dragged out of his shadow, his eyes wide when he couldn't even see the red in Gajeel's eyes. As they were being dragged by Gajeel's shadow now, the look on Rogue's face spelled true fright. _'Even in my Dragon Force, he still had this much power. Is this really the same Gajeel?'_

Natsu picked up Sting in his tired state, looking at Gajeel. "Hey, Gajeel! Ya ready!"

Gajeel came running out of the shadows like an escalator, running across the ground while dragging Rogue. "You read my mind, punk! HRAH!" With all his might, Gajeel pivoted and threw Rogue skyward. Natsu followed with his own shout, using all the momentum he had to slingshot him upwards.

Both Dragon Slayers went sailing into the air, the looks of shock on their faces as their Dragon Force was starting to dilate. As they looked down, they saw both their cheeks puffing.

' _Their power…'_

' _They're…this strong…'_

" **Lightning Flame Dragon's…** "

" **Iron Shadow Dragon's…** "

" **ROAR~!** " Both Dragon Slayers opened their mouths and unleashed their own fused elements. A solid pure beam of energy expelled from Gajeel, while flames and lightning erupted out of Natsu's mouth. Both attacks made so much force that the ground beneath depressed them as they fired. They expanded into massive volumes, looking like a unison massive blast that encompassed the whole stadium. The attacks soared skywards to no end, unlike Sting and Rogue's previous attack. Their screams of pain and deep anguish were only faint, as the sounds of thunder and sound barriers breaking were echoing all throughout Crocus' skies.

Everyone gaped their mouths as they looked up at the battle. Fairy Tail had shocked but also satisfied smiles on their faces at the sight, Levy and Erza especially. Sabertooth looked up in disbelief as they watched the two roars faded into thin air. Though the sounds still went on, the debris and two bodies falling were a sheer indication as to who they were.

Natsu and Gajeel's bodies began to revert back to normal, both of them falling to their knees and panting heavily out of exhaustion, however, they had smirks on their faces as Sting and Rogue fell into the dust on the ground, their thuds echoing loudly.

All eyes were waiting to see the dust clear, but what they saw completely startled all fans of the competition. The dust settled to reveal both Twin Dragons on their backs, their scales gone and devoid of pupils and strength.

The fight had finally been decided.

Lola's mouth was gaping in intense shock, which soon grew into a large smile. "The…the…the match is over! I repeat! I fight is over! The winner…is Fairy Tail's Natsu and Gajeel~!"

The bell went off, and the crowd roared at the stunning battle. Fairy Tail's cheers of excitement went far and wide as they felt the victory fill them with such joy. Jet and Droy laughed and cheered as Happy bounced left and right with happiness and praise. Cana had hands to her hips and smirked wide, while Gildarts nodded in approval of the way it all turned out.

Erza smiled in pleasure as he saw Natsu's victorious smile. _'You've really made me proud…Natsu.'_

"With that, Fairy Tail has gained 10 points, and not a moment too soon! They're now in 2nd place, what a turnaround for this guild. I don't think any of us saw this one coming! These contenders gave off just an incredible display all around! We may have seen quite the few setbacks, but now it looks like we have ourselves some top-notch competition that'll strive for Day 5 coming up! You guys just can't miss it!"

The scoreboard changed once again, this time giving the results everyone's been dying to see.

 **Fallen Prometheus – 67**

 **Fairy Tail – 46**

 **Sabertooth – 41**

 **Blue Pegasus – 36**

 **Lamia Scale - 33**

 **Mermaid Heel – 32**

 **Quatro Cerberus - 13**

 **Raven Tail – DISQUALIFIED**

"Oh wow! Fairy Tail's finally kickin' tail!"

"They actually beat Sabertooth!"

"Yeah, but it looks like they still got that crazy group of guys in rags to go!"

"Yeah, but who knows what those guys have up their sleeves now!"

"That's the conclusion of the exciting Day 4, ladies and gentlemen!" Lola announced. "We're going to go on the traditional one day break, so the intermission will give all our fighters the chance to prepare for the 5th and final day of the Grand Magic Games! It'll be an all or nothing challenge where the last team standing will prove who earns the title of number one in Fiore! Stay tuned, and this is Chapati Lola, bringing you all the exciting new happening!"

"Have a nice rest, everybody." Yajima waved.

While the other competitors were watching in anticipation, many knew the competition form here on wasn't going to be easy, not with Fairy Tail staying on top. But there was one thing that was still the main objective: Stop Fallen Prometheus. Jura and many others knew they had to step up their game if it meant getting above the likes of the magic they had, but the five cloaked beasts did nothing but accept the challenge with amused if not expressionless faces beneath the hoods.

"Well that was interesting." Monarch hummed.

"Maybe so, but it doesn't change anything." Navice reminded. "No matter the display, they matter not."

"Still, we should take measures to ensure this final day is the last for someone in mind." Gates' inquiry turned towards a certain someone who was watching his teammates take the victory with smiles. The way he grinned at them was making him feel unsound.

Monarch sighed in annoyance. "I suppose we just continue with whole prowling thing then huh."

Shinigami turned away and faced the darkness. "For now. Why don't we discuss how we will…handle this predicament." He went on into the tunnel with his teammates camouflaging into black with him. "This last day, let's end it with something to remember for these mortals."

Natsu walked towards the defeated Sting and Rogue, looking down at them with his frown turning into a wide grin. "Let's do this again sometime." He cheekily said.

Gajeel sighed as he turned around. Apparently he's had enough and chose to resign himself to getting something more indulging like iron. He could really use it right about now.

Lector and Frosch looked at their fallen friends with shock still on their faces. They couldn't believe it, not ever. Their friends had the toughest fights ever and they still lost. It was heartbreaking, but they did their best to stay strong, although they didn't do a good job at it. Tears streamed down their faces.

"Well that happened." Orga groaned with an elbow to the balcony. "Man, those two sucked."

"Perhaps" Rufus smirked. "But this little error has been good for my memory.

Orga smirked. "They won't live this down."

Minerva had a dark look in her eyes. She chose to suppress it as she turned and walked back into her tunnel, unable to take the reality that was unfolding. First it was her being shamed by Craig and Scythe, second, their power completely overwhelming every single mage that she's ever fought and more, lastly, their guild's pride being humbled to a less likely standpoint. There was no way she was going to let this slide. Not ever.

Apparently she wasn't the only one. The area around Jiemma had long since evacuated due to rage he was unleashing. A purple aura flared with his temper as he felt nothing but anger.

Back up in the stands, Natsu and Gajeel finally made way through the tunnel, the former having a proud smile on his face as he was high-fived by Happy. "Wait a go, pal!" the Exceed chirped.

"Bah, that was nothing. That was a cakewalk!" he beamed. "I could've done it with my eyes closed."

Gajeel snickered at Natsu's boasting. "Well don't let me stop you from seeing your nose beat a few more breaks."

"What was that?!" Natsu glared at Gajeel, getting into his face. A flame-like aura was around him and the smirking dragon.

"You heard me! You couldn't beat them solo unless you pulled that trick out from the start!"

"Oh yeah?! Well I could've done it with one arm!"

"Well I'd use only a pinky and I'd still give them a concussion!"

"I'd just use my face!"

"And how would you even do that?!"

"I don't know! You try it and then I'll see how I can do better than that!"

Hearing their bickering from afar, Lucy nervously sweatdropped. "Well, at least they still got energy to spare."

"I'll say. The guys actually had me worried for a minute." Gray said.

"Yeah, you guys were great out there." Wendy praised.

Carla smiled in her arms. "While I thought it was all barbaric, you did tough it out. Good job."

Natsu pumped a fist with a beaming smile. "No sweat!" He was suddenly grabbed by the back of the hed by an armored hand and brought to a certain someone's chestplate. The pain went through him incredulously as Erza's patented 'hugs' left him dazed.

"You really are something else, Natsu." She smiled. "What you did deserves nothing less than genuine praise."

"T-thanks…" he muttered in her grip. "Owie…"

Everyone around shared a good laugh, just as the rest of the guild came around to congratulate the fighters.

"Well done you two, very well done." Makarov praised the two. "You both did well in getting Fairy Tail closer to where it was needed to be."

Having been let go by Erza's affection – for now – Natsu stood tall with a grin. "Sure thing, gramps."

"Not to shabby, Natsu. You've gotten me speechless there, I admit." Gildarts said.

The Dragon Slayer turned towards his old friend and pointed a thumb towards himself. "Really? If that's the case, why don't we have a fight when this is all over? Just me and you."

Gildarts chuckled. "I'll be waiting, kid."

"Knew we were gonna kick ass today." Cana grinned.

Craig stood nearby, his arms folded. "Yeah."

"There's still that day of rest tomorrow that we have." Erza reminded. "We'll be needing it if we're having hopes of triumphing for the final day."

Gajeel folded his arms and gave his own smirk. "I hear ya. So then we better fuel up for tomorrow then, huh."

Natsu began to shadowbox in the air. "Well I say bring it on already! It better be tomorrow because I can't contain myself!" Of course unlike the others, Natsu had a lot of energy, and that was enough to wear them down.

"Idiot." Gray groaned.

"I was getting tired from just looking at the fights." Evergreen exasperated. "Honestly, do you men have any decency?"

While the others talked and readied for the day of rest, Cana was looking rather mused. She was proud for the guild earning 2nd place, but something felt wrong. She knew that everybody knew, but they could only mask the reality of it: Fallen Prometheus. That guild with all that power, the power that took out power levels like Minerva, and she had enough as she did. If that were the case, then the last day may not be so kind.

She looked towards Craig, who was leaned against the wall with arms folded and looking at her. He looked ever so calm, but within those sharp eyes she knew that he knew that she knew that there was a solemn reason why that guild was here. And they will take down anyone…dead or alive.

For this last day, it may as well be somebody's last day as well.

* * *

 **Happy 2018 to all my loyal peeps out there! I am so glad to have gotten this leg of the arc done! I was worried I'd never get to here, in my mindset it'd take so long…which it kind of did, but otherwise, I did it! So here's the turning point and conclusion of Day 4, so now we are off for the day of rest and then onto Day 5, and trust me, it will be complicated.**

 **Since it is the new year, I am hoping that I keep to my word, and my very latest for finishing up this once story, I pray, it is no longer than the beginning of March. By then, I should have it done and maybe a few good chapters into my Bakugan fanfic. But for now, and thanks to my calculating, I have about until chapter 64, if not 65. That's reasonable, so if I get about 7 chapters in about 4-6 days, then that means we have 26-42 days, so that's about the end of January to Mid-February, but only if I stick with this story solemnly, which is not so likely.**

 **Still, hope you guys enjoyed the remake of Natsu and Gajeel VS Sting and Rogue, and I gave leeway for Craig's history with Fallen Prometheus.**

 **One more thing, for those who like Pokémon, I made a small one-shot that's OCxCynthia, so if generous, look at it if you want. It's a nice break I need from Fairy Tail that I did.**

 **So until next chapter, keep being awesome guys!**


	58. One Day

Heinous fights and cheers were gone and in the past, and by past, that meant not even 24 hours ago. The air in the inn in which held a bed was cool due to the fast-moving fan high up over the center. On a familiar bed, laying on his side facing the nightstand, Craig began to stir with a low moan. He curled up a little and adjusted his head on the pillow. It was so soft, but something that felt like wavy brown hair was tickling his back, which was what was concealed by a black shirt.

Realizing he was awake, Craig uncurled from his slumber and straightened out his body and joints. A few tendons popped, and bones were no less loud. Slowly turning over, he saw that Cana was starting to stir, only her grunts were much more obnoxious, and looking at the blinds concealing them, he could comprehend why.

"…somebody turn off the light…" she mumbled.

Seeing her stir, he looked nonchalant as he put his hands behind his head on the headboard. "Well somebody do something to get that big ass of yours to stop growing. Somebody could mistake those for burger buns and bite them off." He tested.

Hearing the call of Craig, Cana opened her eyes, but still faced the blinds as her vermilion eyes glanced towards him. "Well you sure know how to greet people in the morning." She teased tiredly.

Craig glanced at her. "Not people, just you."

Cana started to rise, stretching her arms overhead. "And…" she groaned as she felt her back get a nice stretch in. "I suppose you just make fun of their jiggles while they're sleepin', right?"

He shot her a slightly hardened look of offense. "Not funny."

"Alright, alright. Guess you don't sleep with many chicks then, huh?"

Craig pulled the blanket over him and got up from the cushiony mattress. "Probably not as much as you have with guys." He mumbled.

Cana followed. "Touché."

Today was the day off intended for the competition, and Fairy Tail's confidence had really skyrocketed ever since they got up to 2nd place. They were all rowdy and full of the most explicit of cheers given to each other and their alleged fans they gained throughout the games. There was still a lot of ground to cover, but the final day was to have all contestants at full power, and that meant this day of rest was important for not just them physically, but also mentally. Rest was best if you wanted to make with the biggest mess, at least to how that psychology plays out in Craig's case.

After along night of partying, Fairy Tail was supposedly sleeping in or suffering hangovers. Craig was far from a party folk, but he stuck around just because of mages of guilds getting discounts at the tavern they partied in…that is until Natsu and Gajeel got into an argument over the battle they had against Sting and Rogue. Suffice to say that was yet another joint they could cross off their 'party central'.

And the best part – to him – was how he did the one thing no one could have ever done, and it defied even logic itself: Keep Cana sober. The majority of his time last night was just talking to her about random stuff, followed by their roaring and bellowing that could've been heard from the other end of the tavern. At least that was a distraction, and Cana was looking well…that is, if the two or three liquor bottles on the wooden floor counted as an accomplishment.

Craig bent down as he plucked up another empty bottle. He placed it in his other arm where he hugged the few other. "You'd think people would learn to clean up after themselves." He grumbled in distaste. He wasn't wrong, but the fact that it's what he's seen proved the laziness that the world had to offer. It utterly revolted him, but it wasn't like he was gonna make a protest to recycle. He's been to a few good rodeos and the usually the bull is tougher than one would've thought.

The bathroom door finally opened, revealing Cana in her black and white bra with a white tie-on blouse with slits in the sleeves. She had black cargo pants that hugged her curvaceous thickness and reached down to the shins. She looked down at Craig, seeing him clean up her mess she made.

"Sorry about that." She said as she passed him. "Guess I went a little overboard in the hauling last night."

Craig walked over to the nearest trash bin, where he dropped the glass bottles inside and heard the bag cushion the fall. "Hey, no skin off my bones." He reached and tied it up. "But seriously, the smell just hurts to even think about."

"Well it isn't like we have air fresheners you know." Cana rebuffed as she went over to the blinds. She pulled the chord to make light pour in. Craig blinked to adjust to the new lightning.

"Yeah."

Cana turned around to face him. "Guess you're up next..." She nudged towards the bathroom. "Don't take too long."

Craig nodded solemnly and headed into the bathroom door, closing it.

As faucet water ran fast, Craig washed his hands with warm water, but not too warm. His reflection showed him his head, but he paid no heed to looking at it. He looked up towards himself with a knowing look. It was a straight face, but that straight face was what was perhaps the most complex thing ever. And there were reasons. It was a number of them he could list.

Façade. Contemplation. Forgiveness. Folly. Redemption…Peace. All these words he didn't know the meaning of, until he saw it with his own eyes. Seeing the most beautiful of lands, and the most fantasy-like of places no one could fathom; all scenes and feelings only people could dream. The beauty of it all was enough to make him cry over the hard effort he poured into making everyday worth it. It was all a struggle to see the next tomorrow, and who knows what emotions he feels? Whether or not he maniacally laughs or stays serious in battle, it mattered not. It was Craig's way, and Craig was Craig. That was identity, and that's what the mirror told him.

Finally done with his business inside, he opened the door to get a good look at Cana once more as she was seen making way out the door towards the inn's breakfast hall. As he followed behind, he stayed on the same path, keeping the same pace as her. He watched her back, quite literally, as well as what lied below it, with swayed with its enormous proportions. "You know someone's gonna mistake those for burger puns." He teased.

Cana looked over her shoulder with a nonchalant smirk of her. "Why you even looking away?"

"Blame the hormones."

"Well your hormones apparently got better taste than your mouth does."

Craig cocked his brow. "That makes two of us. Better hope all that alcohol is to blame."

Cana cocked her own brow. "That so? So you basically want me to keep drinking so I'd get more bottom heavy?" in her own tone, it was much of tease than an actual question, but it would be something to see how Craig reacted.

Surprisingly, much to her shock. Craig shook his head. "Nah, I'm not making ya do anything you don't want or need. Just please yourself, I'm just an observer."

Given Craig and his wisdom beyond the likes of a thousand years, Cana didn't have a say. She knew men were picky, and Craig is…well, he wasn't. Sure it was obvious he liked to have her around, but he never told her how to live her life to an extent. They bickered and were at the other's throats, but they stayed the same, and that proved Craig's point of having what only the individual conceived as themselves/

A smile crossed her lips as she slowed down her pace, allowing Craig to catch up beside her. "You hungry?"

Craig gave his own smile in return. "Starving."

* * *

A ladle poured maple syrup over a fresh pancake. A customer moved to the side to reveal the inn they were staying at, the dining area that a lot of people were apparently eating at. It wasn't the classiest breakfast joint, but it made it all feel cozy.

Sitting along the center tables was Cana and Craig, sharing one small table for their two plates. It wasn't much for Cana other than some eggs and sausage patties. For Craig, it was scrambled eggs, sausage, fruit in a ceramic cup, bacon, hash browns, and a few more assorted breakfast foods to make up food groups.

Picking up his fork, Craig prodded the scrambled eggs and ate them up.

Cana watched him eat with subtlety, but with some wonder in her gaze. "Eating with a fork? I thought you would've ate like a wolf." She admitted.

Craig swallowed. "I have _some_ mannerism, okay. Look, I may be a crazy nutcase who eats raw meat and live animals, but even I can still have a touch on society."

Cana cocked her head up in understanding. "So have any of these other places taught you how to use chopsticks?"

"Yeah, but I rather save you the slow descent to insanity."

Cana prodded another patty. "Well that's considerate." She looked up at him to see him eat a whole patty, the massive chop not leaving one piece if meat on the fork. "And that is not."

Again, Craig swallowed. "Well I can _love_ how much you adore my personality from all around, I wanna know something."

"Such as?"

The mood of the breakfast area shifted. It was like it went from peaceful to a serious vibe. All that could be heard was a lone fork of someone running through a sausage link, tapping the glass with an echo.

"What do you wanna do for today?"

Cana raised another brow, blinking at Craig's question. "…huh?"

"You heard me. What do you want to do today? It's your call." He clarified.

Cana leaned back in her seat with her elbow on top of the wooden backrest. "Well that's a tough one. Why are you asking me? Don't we just go with the flow?"

"Brownie." The name called caught Cana's attention. She could see the look in his blue eyes. She saw the look of seriousness with a low, disgruntled feeling shivering up and down the base of her own neck.

It wasn't like she liked the feeling that was being felt, but just looking into his eyes, she could see reflections of Fallen Prometheus. She knew then and there what was to come; today was certainly a day of rest, but tomorrow is the day everyone will be heading right for them. Or to be more accurate, they would be going for him. Blood was going to shed, and she wasn't going to like it one bit. Of course it wasn't that common for Craig to ask what Cana wanted or needed, mainly because he had perplexed on the "needs" and the "wants" that a human must and think they need and desire. He doesn't "want" to fight, that much is true. But he also "needs" to. A definite need he had on the agenda was one thing: to live. And Cana, she was more of a complicated mess of her own. As Cana, she had different needs and wants out of people and herself, but they weren't as simplified as Craig. That's when another question was put into place: What did she want? What did she need? For some reason, she feels good around Craig, no matter how much he makes her want to choke him in his sleep. Did she "want" that? What boggled her more was how she never considered what Craig wanted or needed, he never had to explain it. He lived everyday without hesitation being his emotional self, and Cana was beginning to worry, because she might not know if Craig will live another week, or another month.

A new feeling got to her – fear. She feared of what may happen to her now that Craig has become an important aspect for her. He may leave or be gone one moment, or maybe come back when she least expects it, but if this was her one chance, she had to take a risk.

Finally taking a deep sigh, she placed her hands beneath her chin, fingers folded as she gave Craig a blank stare. "Well, look who's being the most chivalrous amongst us?" she chimed.

"That so?"

"Why yes." She smirked. "How considerate of you to be asking what a girl wants. You're just so full of surprises today, mister hissy-fit." Of course she knew why he'd do this for her, but it wasn't like she was going to play his game.

Of course, Craig wasn't blind. Facetious tone, willing smirk; just a few signs and he knew she was concealing her own worries. She got his message. Like her, he played into the tune. "Alright, don't go lying to my face. Just tell me what you want before I change my mind, alright?"

Understanding, Cana's smirk widened as she eyed him. "Well, that's a hard debate." She leaned backwards and crossed her arms beneath her ample chest. "You never told me to do anything, and you're pretty much someone who likes to keep it even. So why don't we just cut ourselves a little break today."

"As in what? You stop drinking? I rather not care." He deadpanned.

"Not exactly. Why don't we hear the other out. You ask what you want and I'll do the same, and just for today, we'll just try and do that and do as they ask? That fair?"

Craig was intrigued by this offer, but the more he consciously pondered, the deeper his consciousness drowned. He never likes to ask others of anything that they wouldn't be willing to do. He'd much do it himself. He had arms, he had legs, and he had a mouth. In his time of slavery for a short while, he did things he didn't want to do; in concentration camps or in Bosco a while ago, or even where he was chained in dungeons and tried to think of ways he somehow got out of. But Cana, she was willing to be of help. She w _anted_ to help. It wasn't an ask of change, and he prayed it wasn't like fight wild animals or something unnecessary.

In heavy inquiry, he gave her a look of wonder. "Okay…?"

Cana gave him a coquettish smile. "Well, what I would _like_ is if you can just give me a little fine dining."

"…huh?"

"You heard me. A nice dinner date. If we're making this day off worth it, we'd at least throw the other for a loop, right? So what I want is a nice little dinner, your treat. Try not to leave this mighty fine lady disappointed, okay?" she gave him a playful wink.

"That's…" Craig moved to make something of words, but nothing short of wonder came from him. The realization struck him like bricks. "…worth a shot I guess." He said. _'God, this is going to feel bizarre.'_

Cana clapped her hands and did a little swaying dance in her hair. "Yeah, now you're speaking my language!" she looked at him now. "Alright, now this is my question for you today: What do you want?"

Craig rustled in his seat for a moment, trying to think of something we "wanted" instead of just "needed". What he wanted was…nothing. At least, that was what he originally thought. He slumped back into his seat a little more as he pondered about his needs and wants. Basically a lot of what he had in mind was a need. To live. To keep going as far as possible despite the potential lives at risk. And some things he already had found and kept; peace, strength, his childhood friend, and…

Something in his mind clicked, and his eyes widened when he figured out what he wanted. _'What do I want? I never really thought of that question before…'_ he looked at Cana, seeing her look at him with anticipation. _'Well something's better than nothing I guess.'_

Cana's patience was running a little thin. "So…?"

Taking a deep breath, Craig readied for what he was about to ask. One breath in, and one out. "I would appreciate it if you could do me a favor."

Cana blinked. "Favor?"

Craig nodded. "It's nothing explaining can do to help understand, I'm sure you have the brain cells to know what one even looks like…" he paused for a moment to consider how he could put it in words she could understand. "Think of it like a check you should be cashing in."

"O…okay? But why not ask me something right now?"

"Because I don't feel like it. So we got something we both owe then, deal?"

Cana was more or less confused about the subject at hand, but it wasn't like Craig to offer something so weird. Then again, explaining things just isn't his style. This was perhaps as best of an explanation that she was going to get. "Sure, I guess…?"

Craig smirked. "Then it sounds like a date." He looked down at his plate. There were only a few pieces of bacon left. He swiftly dunk his head and sank his teeth in faster than a squid striking prey in water.

Cana watched him eat as usual, a twisted look of scrutiny forming on her face. _'Maybe I should've asked him to try and not act like a savage animal instead.'_

* * *

"MAN, I AM ON FIRE TODAY!" Natsu yelled out to the world with arms up and a wide smile on his face.

Happy jumped in the air behind. "Aye, aye, sir!"

Inside the tavern that everyone was in for the day, Fairy Tail's rambunctious bunch had come together to do their usual. They were celebrating another day, and yet the few patrons out of the establishment and in were looking at them – mostly Natsu – with nervous inquiry. But it wasn't like Fairy Tail minded at all.

Natsu punched the air in front of him. "Alright! Let's get a few practice rounds in before I kick some serious butt! Who wants to be first?!"

Elfman cam from the side, punching Natsu with his guard down. In the distance, he crashed onto the floor. "Hey, don't think that we can't give you a run for your money, Natsu!"

Getting up, Natsu smirked. "That was a pretty good punch there." He shot his legs up and lipped onto his feet. "But I got a fire in my belly today, and it's aching for some burning!"

"Oh yeah?! Then how's about you me-!" Elfman was cut off when Natsu's fist collided with the side of his face. He had a maniacal smile on his face as he sent Elfman crashing head first into Max and Warren, sending all three men to the ground.

He raised his fist high. "HAHA! And round 1 goes to me!"

Gray stepped up, apparently shirtless. "Hey, charcoal-brain! Can't you just settle for even two seconds?!"

Natsu glared at him wide. "That depends. Can you stop stripping in public?"

"My body's got nothing to do with you being a child!" Gray's remark was met with Natsu blindsided him with a sucker punch, sending him reeling.

"It does when I'm hitting it! That matters!" Natsu laughed.

Gray's swollen cheek was met with a twitching brow. He growled low as he approached Natsu. "That does it…" he pulled a fist back as he walked towards Natsu. "Now you're dead!"

The two went back and forth in a dust cloud, pulling, yanking, and making a scuffle within the ball of mayhem. Happy cheered loudly or Natsu, but showed nothing short of support to stop the fight. Lucy watched from a table she shared with Wendy and Carla. A nervous bead of sweat on her face as she watched their scuffle turn hectic.

"Well those two sure know how to make a day's worth of rest work." She deadpanned.

"Well, I guess it's something better than nothing." Wendy smiled.

"Well what do you expect? They are rambunctious after all." Carla explained. "They wouldn't know the meaning of relaxing even if you spelled it out for them."

"Yeah, sounds about right." Lucy chimed.

Watching from the bar, Erza looked over her shoulder as she watched Natsu handle a fight with Gray. As much of a fuss as it was, she was rather letting this one slide for the time being. Of course knowing Natsu, no matter how much affection she had for him, it won't save him from her wrath if he subconsciously hits her.

"Erza?" a voice called.

Realizing she was being talked to, Erza looked back at the person sitting next to her. "I'm sorry, Mirajane, what were you saying?"

The barmaid gave a really perky smile. "Oh nothing. Just wondering what you were going to do for today?"

Erza began a low chuckle. "That's a pretty standard question if you ask me, wouldn't you say?"

Mirajane tilted her head in question.

"I think I'm just going to find it in my heart to look around a little, maybe try some of those bake shops and cheesecake. I haven't had much since I came here. And, well, I've been dying to try them all out."

Mirajane stifled a laugh she was trying to suppress. "Oh dear, better hope you don't keel over before you reach the last shop." She teased.

Erza smirked at her challenge. "With heart and pride on the line, I'll savor each flavor with what vigor I stomach. I assure you, this is a personal mission that I must-!" she didn't finish because a projectile in the form of a chair leg struck the side of her head. Her eyes widened as she stared at Mirajane like she was a ghost, while the white-haired mage put her hand in front of her mouth in a gasp.

The dust cloud spewing more Fairy Tail bodies and furniture was shouting and screaming. Pink and raven hair was popping in and out comically with fists going in and about. It was the shouting inside that proved the point.

"Is that all you got?!"

"You call that a punch?! That match made you look like you were playing with kids!"

"Then how's this?!"

"OW! Then screw this!"

Natsu and Gray were getting their energy out left and right to no end, but they were so self-absorbed that they didn't realize they were causing collateral damage. And soon enough, with Erza slowly getting up from the stool she was on, they were about to be collateral themselves.

She stood on front of the cloud of dust, watching the two fight and glare daggers. The dust cloud eventually faded to reveal Natsu ad Gray both glaring daggers at the other as their heads butted against one another. They were no less intended to punch the other's teeth in as they were to quit fighting.

WHAM!"

A blow to both their heads came from two armored gauntlets throbbed. They yelped as they held onto the bumps of their heads, the pain snapping them out of their fight.

"Ow, that hurt." Gray grimaced.

"Hey, that was a cheap shot." Natsu growled. "Who sucker punched me this t…uh…" all the fight on his face went to a deep pale as he looked up the breastplate that lead to a red-haired figure with a pair of glaring eyes. The brown orbs were sharp and intense, and no words were said as Natsu felt a chill run down his spine.

"Eh…"

Gray looked at Natsu, but when he felt a chill run down his spine, he caught whim of Erza as well. He flinched hard. _'Aw crap!'_

Erza summoned a sword, griping the guard tight. "Now tell me…which one of you intends to repent with your lives first?"

Natsu and Gray screamed loudly as they held one another, much to everyone's grieving.

* * *

While a bar could be heard with girlish squeals and the sound of panics and wails, the in in which housed Craig and Cana was much more quiet and serene, just as some of whom preferred. With the atmosphere inside Craig and Cana's room more or less quelled, it was really due to the fact that Craig was laying on the bed again with hands behind his head and staring up at the ceiling fan again.

He frowned as he kept silent in contemplation. It wasn't because he was tired, but more of how his mind was spinning. It was a lot that happened this morning, but what mainly was stuck on his mind was how he asked Cana to help him with something she may never understand. How does one explain to another something about spiritual energy and connected to beasts who could destroy the world? It was a deep thought, but dwelling on it wasn't helping either.

' _Maybe I'm overthinking this. Maybe she could help see what I see, but even that would be complicated.'_ He thought as he thought about the usage of chi once more. _'You can't predict the future, but you can change it. Even dreams can come true if to try hard enough…'_ a half-grin formed on his lips. "…oh well, guess we'll find out."

The door to the bathroom opened at long last. Craig glanced over with a hum as he saw what Cana was wearing. It was something that him raise a brow.

"So that's what you have in mind?"

The brunette leaned against the doorframe with a shift in her weight going out to one hip, giving Craig a coquettish smile. Befitting her lustrous form, she adorned a tight, black, sleeveless dress that hugged her form and knees. It was a hem that showed an abundant amount of her ample bust, and stopped two inches above the knee. The way she looked was a sight any man would kill for, although, the person she's dragging along isn't as typical.

"So~, how do I look?" she cooed. "Am I royal enough?"

Craig stood up and gave his own playful smirk back. "Disgustingly ugly." He replied.

Cana waved at him bashfully. "You always know what to say to make me want to choke you." He looked at him up and down, inspecting his attire. It wasn't anything too fancy like her; a simple short-sleeved black shirt with a folded collar and buttons on the upper top. He had nice black pants, but the shoes, swords, and jacket all stayed. "As for you, just looking at you makes me want to puke."

"You flatter me." He teased.

"So, Cranky, where to?"

"Anywhere that'll keep from talking for the next few hours."

"So dinner then?"

"Sure." Craig started for the door. "Beats a movie, that's for sure."

Cana had an extra sway in her hips as she walked out of the door, the one that Craig was willing to keep open. As she passed him, she kept her expression dead ahead. "The only thing scarier than horror movies is you."

"You and your drinking is my nightmare…because it never ends." He followed behind, closing the door and making sure it was locked.

* * *

The two were making way down the streets of Crocus as the sun was waning to the west. The many of patrons and males walking about idly nearly fell over if not stared blushingly at Cana as she walked in high heels down the pavement. As lustrous as her form was, their hopes of scoring were dashed when she was found with another guy, their arms locked rather hand holding hands.

As they walked down the street, Craig glanced at his date. "Well, Brownie, guess it's my job to make sure this night is the best in your pitiful, little light of a life."

Cana returned the joking smirk. "And I guess I'll have to do my worst to make sure you choke on your dinner."

Given that Craig was proposed the date by her earlier, he had to spend a majority of his afternoon trying to find decent clothing stores to find the pair of clothes he was wearing right now. It took him ages to find the right ones, and the pay wasn't all that cheap. The reservations for that matter and the place for their dinner date wasn't anything to scoff at either. It was a jewel-pinching load of work that took him well through the afternoon, and when he got done, there was the matter of resting up and washing. At least smelling like spearmint is better than his usual.

Soon enough, they stood before a gray building with what had about four stars lined across the entrance roof. It was many of white and yellow flowers; the colors instantly making Craig ponder to their meanings and where he saw them before. He hurriedly dismissed it so as to pay attention to the glorified bane of his existence.

Craig smirked as he started opening the door. "May the hideous be first." He gestured for Cana to waltz in, but apparently she wasn't having it.

"That'd be you."

"Well the ladies actually think I'm quite the charmer."

"What ladies?"

"The ones that know charisma when they see it."

Cana rolled her eyes. "Well they sure have bad taste."

Soon enough, the two – after several minutes of playful banters – made their way inside, with Cana leading and Craig falling behind. The two found their reserved seats in a very classy area of the restaurant and took it upon themselves to be seated. Soon enough, they got an order of water to start and menus to look at.

Ignoring the few stares Cana was getting from the men around her, the lustrous brunette looked at her menu with a bored expression. "Mmm, maybe not that…that's got enough calories…" she shot a glance at Craig. "So what you have on your mind?"

Craig raised a brow towards her with a half-grin. "You know, something that'll satisfy me."

"I was talking about the food."

"Funny, because you're so ripe that it makes me want to cry on the inside." He insisted mockingly.

The smirk on Cana's face returned, albeit a more flirtatious one. "Oh, is that so?" she leaned against the tabletop a little, giving an exemplified view of her massive valleys that anyone would kill to see. "Then I guess I'm eye candy that you can't stomach. For all we know, I could eat _you_ up and spit you out like plain gum."

Craig remained unfazed. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind when I'm on the bottom of your shoe, and never be scraped off. Ever."

Cana leaned back against the backrest. "Then I'll just put the shoe in the fridge and then pry you off."

"Giving me the cold shoulder already? Well suite yourself. I'll be beaming on you like a sun."

"And I'll be a cloud that blocks out the sun."

"And I'll get so hot that when you look at me, all you'll see is alcohol."

"Not even when I'm having a hangover, sweetheart."

"I'm sure they all they that."

As they went on and on, they were getting a few stares by the adjacent tables. They weren't particularly enticed with what Craig and Cana were saying to one another, so much that the volume hadn't shockingly went up, but they chose to discard it once their orders arrived and welled on their own conversations. Like them, Craig and Cana's orders came around. The brunette got a pasta dish with fine wine to go with it. Her partner in crime, however, had no qualms with going crazy. He was all for the whole iron steak with crab legs to go along with it. It was a lot of jewel to stomach, his being nearly 80,000 jewels, about double what Cana had in mind, but knowing him it probably didn't matter.

Before the waiter could question Craig's appetite like anybody else, he looked at Cana to see if she had anything to say about the order. Apparently nothing could be said about Craig as he took one bite of the crab legs – carapace and all. The waiter shakily retreated as per his training, allowing the two to carry on.

Cana relished in her dish. It was a nice blend of vegetables and assorted creams that went into the pasta itself. She was honestly pleased with how it all tasted. Although, the ripping and tearing of a certain someone alarmed her, and she wasn't fazed in the slightest anymore. "You're such an animal." She sighed.

Craig snapped his jaws straight through the end top and spikes of the crab leg like it was made of candy. "Huh?" hearing what she said, he raised a brow as he chewed on his refined delegacy. "Thanks for the compliment. My goodness, Brownie, you being such a smooth talker for little ole me? You're such a kissup."

Cana winked as her lips glistened in the candlelight. "Oh really? Well there's plenty more kissing to coming up if you play your cards right."

Catching the notion, he swallowed and snickered back. "I think that wine put your brain on hold, because you're the one who uses cards here, lady."

"I sure can." She held up two fingers that had a tarot card wedged between. "How's about I give ya a reminder sometime?"

"If I wake up to something that spells out 'BROWNIE RESPECTS AND ADORES CRAIG CRIUS TO THE UNIVERSE'S END AND BACK' maybe _then_ we'll get somewhere, otherwise all you'll be tasting is that wine."

Cana's eyes narrowed with her widening smirk. "You really suck."

"And you whine a lot."

For the patrons that were all around, and the staff, it was going to be a very long time. With the sight of steak torn up and swallowed so easily, to seeing crab legs chewed on like candy, it was mind-blowing the where the wait staff were stuttering. It was indeed a date to remember.

* * *

Things on another leg of the elated city was on another foot completely. While others were enjoying themselves with festive and making do with the day off and its joyous sunset, the elation did not spread to one inn in which the Sabertooth guild was housed.

Leaning against a balcony with a frown, a blonde person was looking bandaged up. Sting Eucliffe was all fixed to where he could walk at least, and thanks to medics, he and Rogue were on their feet once more. However, given the circumstances, they won't be for long.

Rogue approached from behind, standing at the entrance to the balcony. "Sting."

He didn't want to go in. How could he? That would mean facing something of grievous consequences that he and the others weren't prepared for. But ultimately, he had no say. He sighed as his head went down. "Yeah, I know." He answered.

Rogue turned his back towards him. "Then let's go. Master Jiemma would want us to be there."

"Yeah…"

The fun and games were over, for Sabertooth that is. Yesterday was perhaps the biggest blow they could have suffered to date. All the members fell into place around the chamber hall in which Master Jiemma was confined in. All of them stood with arms behind their backs and serious frowns on their faces as they were petrified by the demonic and soulless glare of Jiemma.

The time had retribution had come, and not even the hardiest of members weren't able to feel amusement, not after yesterday's downfall that is.

"You all are dare to look at me so proudly?" Those were the first words that came out of Jiemma's mouth, and they boomed like a roar. "What is there for you simpletons to even think you can look up from the very ground you stand on. Those feet you all put your weight on doesn't carry anything put pounds of meat."

The bitter words of the master made Lector and Frosch look down. Rufus tipped his hat so as not to look at Jiemma directly.

"We took it upon ourselves to stun the heavens themselves, and silence the seas. That is the Sabertooth way…but now…" his grip on his armrests began to tighten, the fingers beginning to shake. "The sea down in the colosseum was far from silenced. It raged and swept up our pride like it was a castaway…as all are you." He inspected every face that was present, his hate-filled daggers leaving even Orga with swallow a lump. "Minerva. Sting. Rogue…up front, now."

The three mages called cautiously stepped up from the crowd and stood in attention. Unlike Sting and Rogue, Minerva had minor cuts from her participation in the contest, but she dared not speak of the humiliation that befell her. The pride of Sabertooth had suffered shame from interfering in a battle she couldn't win, and it boiled her inside.

"You three have any idea on what you've done? We of Sabertooth swore to make everything deemed nothing short of insects get crushed like the bugs they were meant to be! But now look at you, you three just rolled in the mud and let those pathetic flies buzz around without being swatted!" his eyes narrowed in hideous disgust. "What a sad excuse you turned out to be. I expected more from you."

The scolding didn't go without say. A few members reveled in the scolding Jiemma was giving to his subordinates, but alas they knew if they spoke up or even a chuckle was heard, they'd end up like the Twin Dragons and Minerva.

It was a long while before anyone could have spoken, but with a shamed look, Rogue spoke. "There is nothing that could be spoken about today. We were defeated." He balled his fists as the memory of Gajeel using Iron Shadow Dragon Mode. "Natsu and Gajeel…their power had far exceeded what we were capable of. We didn't stand a chance."

Jiemma shot up, his foot stomping a crater beneath. "Is that what you think I want to hear?!" His voice boomed through the chamber with the rage of a monster. It made Sting and Rogue flinch. "Does being the strongest mean anything to you three?! Or are you all nothing but dimwits who don't even know how to prove it?!" He frustratingly lashed at the table beside him, flipping it and the wine over. The contents spilled all over the ground, but no one cared.

Minerva's scowl served to harden.

Jiemma stepped before the three, his fists balled and his anger spiking to where the muscular arms were showing veins. "You promised me a victory in time, and I have been very patient for expectant results…so tell this then: How could you three fail to keep that promise to destroy Fallen Prometheus and the other guilds beneath our feet?!"

"We're sorry…" Sting muttered.

"Shut up!" Jiemma backhanded the blonde across the face, sending him tumbling across the ground.

Lector gasped in alarm. "Sting!"

Sting struggled to stand as he tried to get up from the ground. "That is only an excuse that the weak use! We are _not_ like the other guilds! We crush whoever we want, and show no mercy! And you!" Jiemma turned his attention towards Rogue. "You thin weasel!" He kicked Rogue straight in the gut, sending him back so hard that he hit a pillar.

"GAH!" he gagged as the shock went through his body, causing intense alarm in Frosch.

"Rogue!"

"This isn't what a guild is supposed to be!" Jiemma continued. "These games were meant to prove how far superior we were, but instead we were completely deprived by our goal because some amateur guild that wasn't even heard of came out of the alleys of some backwater place and kicked us around! We are the strongest, and not one of you has the guts to prove it to me!"

Sting slowly stood up, with Rogue supporting himself on the pillar.

Jiemma turned to one more person in particular. "And you."

All eyes went towards Minerva. The Sabertooth Princess had a grimace on her face as she glared darkly at her own father. Granted he was flesh and blood like her, but that ideal was nothing but weakness. There was no such thing as pity.

He towered over her with a dark aura starting to erupt around him. " _You_ are the epitome of weak. You kissed up to the enemy like you were little smut begging to have attention. That is _not_ what I had taught you, nor the likes of you all for that matter!" he bellowed at everyone at the last half of the sentence, his voice echoing like a sound system. "We stood up as gods, and now we are challenged, because this one did not have the resolve to put herself up on the pedestal that we have worked so hard to forge for us alone!"

Minerva glared darkly in silence.

"You three weren't strong. Remove your emblems and crawl away like disgraced primates you are!" He raised a bulky arm towards his own daughter. "Or so help me…!"

A green, watery orb suddenly expanded out of nowhere. It erupted around Jiemma's body, leaving the master and everyone in deep shock. The master of Sabertooth had lost his balance and was lifted into the air by the lustrous green space.

Sting and Rogue were watching with wide eyes and lips parted. What they were seeing was nothing short of scrutiny at its finest. "Milady…"

Jiemma was wide-eyed as he couldn't find an opening to get out of. "What is this?!" He looked towards Minerva. "MINERVA!"

The Sabertooth mage had a blank look in her eyes as she stared at Jiemma inside her Territory.

"What are you doing?! You miserable little…" His voice began to fade with his body into the green hemisphere. "You…can't…"

With a swipe of her arm across, the sphere enveloping Jiemma glowed a bright light, making it flash and rattle like a stadium before it faded away. By the time the light had vanished, all that replaced it was a crater the size of it and a smoldering stream boiling upwards.

Nobody said anything to comply. They were at a complete loss with what fell before their master. Lector and Frosch were shuddering in place with little to speak about the sight that haunted them.

"Milady…you…" Lector trailed off.

"Did she really…?" Frosch was petrified without say.

Minerva had a blank, dark expression that never left her face. All the arrogance and snickers that she once held was completely erased, instead everyone could see a look of resolution. The Twin Dragons were without breath over the actions that she had done, and frankly, no one blamed them.

"Milady…what have you done?" Sting gasped with shuddering eyes. "You…did you really just…?"

"As much as a despotic rule that he perceived, I didn't." she clarified. Her tone was bitter cold. "I merely transported him to another sanctum outside of Crocus. He'll be back no less…" she shot a look at Sting. "But we'll have all the time in the world, at least for now."

Rogue stepped up. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying what must be done. We pf Sabertooth are at wits end with how this game is played. We have undergone an era in which we have been scrutinized to use every bit of our talents and abilities in order to destroy all who stand in our way." She walked up the red carpet to stand in front of the spot where the crater lied, a wrist going to her hip. "However…it seems that we have overestimated our chances here. Or at least that's what that tyrant Jiemma thought.

"Is she talking about Fallen Prometheus?" Orga questioned Rufus.

"That would be an accurate assumption." He replied.

"I understand that this is probably a dilemma for all of us, so let me clarify this for you." She turned and looked at all of them, seeing their petrified gazes. "Understand this, we are at war with the most powerful of guilds, and we have suffered greatly from this guild known as Fallen Prometheus. What strength they held in not just magic, but also skill, it does beg the question if they are really related to gods. Or do they have sort of secret underlying those rags that they carry. Fathom as we might, it doesn't change the fact that we do not have the necessities to take them on directly like this…for from any other angle. I hate to say such a morbid remark, but…we may have to go to extremes now."

"What are you saying?" Sting uttered.

Minerva had her eyes closed as she thought long and hard about the events of Day 4. She even went as far as think about Day 2 when she fought Shinigami. That Magic Power she had faced before, and she was downright terrified at 15%. But what she felt at that moment when Craig and Scythe collided was way more, and that almost rendered her speechless the entire day. She never felt so inferior in her entire life. Their chances were truly zero.

"…our new objective is simpler now. Rather than prove our strength to Fallen Prometheus as before, I have decided that we shall stake claims in robbing them of what they desire then."

"Robbing them?" Lector blinked.

"I don't get it…" Frosch murmured.

"Wait, hang on. You mean they want to win this thing, right?" Sting asked. "Isn't that why everyone who competed is here?"

Minerva pointed straight at his nose. "You're mistaken. Their aim isn't something. It's _someone_." Her eyes narrowed as a smirk came across her face. "Come on, don't tell me you didn't see the looks that they gave that Fairy Tail man. That one that they call…Craig Crius. Ring any bells?"

Sting's ears twitched at the name. His head slowly lowered at the memory of the preliminary round again, and once again yesterday. It was a horrendous sight to behold to see Craig go up against such monsters. The way he looked, and the way he fought them, it was like he had power above them.

"Whatever is with that guild certainly paints targets on their backs, that much I now realize. If we are to show the world once more that we of Sabertooth are to dominate…then we must dominate what they perceive as territory first."

Rogue's eyes were wide. "Is she saying…?"

Rufus smirked beneath his cap. "Well, well. Certainly a poem of many twists."

A grin cast on Orga. "Heh, what a surprise."

All of Sabertooth turned towards Minerva as she faced them. She housed a stature of sheer dominance as she had a hand to her hip still. A dark smirk cast upon her face, her eyes glaring daggers of fire that burned with a determination. It was as if Sabertooth then and there realized what their new goal was, and frankly, it was starting the scare Yukino and the Exceeds.

"…we're getting to Fallen Prometheus, and their power and secrets will be revealed." The smirk she was giving was getting more and more sinister. "After we show them the body of that animal."

* * *

In the Crocus Gardens, there were still people out, even as night had fallen. It was a rather lustrous sight to behold on the typical aspect. Many people who are out late know that the center of the palace plaza was illuminated by light lacrima to give it a luminescent vibe, and it only made the white flowers all around have a blue hue. They gave off a fresh vibe that flowed through the gardens, where many people walked and talked. And amongst them was a familiar duo with the nicknames that continue to be said.

"So that's why you always get out of the way as you open doors then." Cana surmised. She had been given details of why Craig always veered at times out of the way of opening doors of many kinds, especially fridge doors.

He nodded. "Yeah. Still gives me shivers."

"I swear, I don't know if I should be pitying you or not."

Craig shrugged as his hands tucked into his pockets to keep warm. "Doesn't matter I guess. Not to me anyway."

"Guess so…"

The two had been going on for quite some time about their own adventures and what not. Cana was really more into the history of her own drinking habit, as opposed to the numbers of battles Craig had to take up when he was just 14 and had to use miscellaneous materials such as food, or even the kitchen utensils. Their individual histories, as interesting as they were to some people, really didn't have anything more than a means to pass the time. They had been walking well into the night, and after a "moderate" meal that Craig devoured, the best exercise was to walk it off.

As Cana continued walking beside him, she slyly smirked as she slipped her arm around his. She leaned against him, allowing the privilege to give off her ample succulence for his view. "So~, now that the competition is down a team, looks like we're on a roll then."

Craig dismayed himself from the opportunity and looked at her like any other person. "Yeah, I remember. Now that your little guild dispute with Raven Tail is under the bridge, that just leaves seven teams left. Easy enough for you guys."

"And thank god! About time those dunces picked a fight with the wrong team!" she cheekily yelled with a smile.

Craig pressed on his course, dragging the bombshell with him through the palace gardens. The two had been going about it for hours on end at this point, but it wasn't berating, not by a long shot. In fact, it was enjoyable. He always hung out with Cana – probably because he has mental issues only she can quell. And that was the thing, it was just her. Her alone. The more they went on, and the more appeal Cana gave to him acting all charismatic for a guy to obey like a dog, it wasn't fazing him or his mentality. He was immune to hypnosis, sure, and that was proven by incidents best left undescribed. But more reasons why he wasn't making any moves was also due to the concentration camps and the stone age-like environments he traveled through at one or two points. When you see people in birthday suits all day and getting killed in ways also best left unsaid, it wouldn't matter anymore these days if someone was clothed or not. But the mental scars aside, when he looked at Cana, it was like seeing the childhood friend that he never thought he had…which was pretty much the truth. That's when something went on inside: How can you possibly tell someone like Cana that you're her childhood friend that she vaguely remembers? The answer was simple. You can't.

It was hypocritical, considering Cana hadn't told Gildarts yet about her being his daughter that he never knew he had, but it's just one of those things that are best left unsaid. Then again, Craig can't explain it. He would need Cana to know on her own somehow. Maybe there wasn't a way now, but surely he'll make her recall him. He won't give up, and never lose his hope.

"You hoo? Hey, buddy, you in there?" Cana waved her hand in front of his face, seeing as how he was giving her a blank face. "Cranky!"

"Hey, I'm not deaf yet!" he barked back. "But I will be if you keep yelling in my ear like that."

Cana backed off and half-grinned. "Well, anyways, what's next, buddy-boy?"

Craig looked ahead. "From here, wherever adventure takes me. That's how I roll."

"If you say so, but that isn't exactly helpful when t comes to plans."

"I like to keep it guessing. Keeping you on your toes is my specialty after all."

Cana rolled her eyes with a long sigh. "You're a real piece of work."

Up ahead, a pair of boots kept trekking up the pathway. A cape flowed as someone was taking a wonderful stroll. With a smile on his face, Gildarts enjoyed the sights for his own leisure, and of course the "sights". As he walked about, the enthused S-Class Mage smiled on and minded his own business.

"Huh?" he noticed two similar figures up ahead, getting his attention. "Hey, is that…?"

Walking up the path, Craig and Cana got closer within eyesight. They stopped in place when only so many meters away. Their eyes widened when they saw how Gildarts was before them.

"Gildarts?" Cana froze.

"Oh great." Craig sulked.

Gildarts approached them, and Cana hurriedly got her arm out of the loop of Craig's. She stood right beside him, clearing her throat, while Craig just gave a nonchalant look like it wasn't anything new, which really, it wasn't.

"Hey, you two. I didn't even recognize ya." Gildarts started. "Man, either I must've been drinking too much this whole time or I need glasses."

"Hey, Gildarts." Cana said flatly. It was like she had quite a bit of her energy drained, much to Craig's leisure.

"Yo, Cana. What's up?" The S-Class father raised a brow as he looked up and down at Cana, getting a look at her figure and the dress she wore. "Hey, looking all dollied up I see. What's the occasion?"

"Nothing." She lied.

Gildarts let out a hardy laugh. "Come on, like I'm not _that_ blind."

"You might be, because it's not what it looks like."

Gildarts put his hands up in innocence. "Hey, I didn't say what you were doing. Don't get all jumpy on me, alright? Besides, the big guy beside you doesn't seem to think like it's nothing."

Cana looked over towards Craig, who just had a cocked brow and a smirk. "Well what do you expect, the ladies just can't seem to keep her hands off me." He played out in a tease. Much to the annoyance of Cana.

Gildarts uproariously laughed. "Spoken like a real ladies-man. Gotta say, kid, didn't peg ya to get so touchy with the ladies."

Now it was Craig's turn to raise yet another brow in innocence. "Hey, I'm not the one touching her. She's the one touching me."

"That so, huh?" Gildarts looked towards Cana, who was just looking at Craig in slight surprise.

In a way, he was right. On the entire date, Craig didn't at all lay even a finger on her. He didn't put a hand on her shoulder, didn't yank her arm, he didn't even playfully spank her large posterior – to his leisurely opinion. In a way, he kept his space, and he kept his respects, and that's what reveled with Cana. Maybe that's why she was so comfy around him. He allows her to touch him, but he doesn't touch her. A code of man and woman that Craig followed apparently.

This served to make a smirk form on Gildarts' face. "Well I can see you're no fun."

"Oh on the contrary. This guy…" Cana snuck her arm around his neck and pulled Craig into a surprise headlock. She kept a tight hold knowing that it was beside her chest. "He's actually a smooth dater once you get past the hideous features. He's sure a rowdy piece of crap, aren't you?"

Craig gave a twisted look of annoyance, but also some heat on the face. "And you're the loudest gulper that people mistake you for a fish." He muffled.

Cana cheekily smiled. "See? A rotten sweetheart." She facetiously chuckled as Craig groaned, earning herself another round won. Apparently with Craig giving her power for the day, she felt so good having been playing their banter. It was…nice, and this only left Cana all the more surprised.

Gildarts blinked as he watched the two go back and forth meekly. It was comical to say the least, but all he did was dismiss it as some lovely quarrel…or a blessing in disguise. _'Hard to believe that this guy can actually bite people's head off.'_ He looked at Craig, seeing how he was trying to pull away as Cana kept embarrassing him by bumping her hip into his own. _'Man, I may not understand what the hell goes through that skull of his, but I think the kid's probably got something to prove other than his heart. Just…'_

"Hey, save that stuff for when you're not smelling like a beehive." Craig berated.

"Oh come on, big boy. Don't tell me you can brush off girls like that."

"Not girls, but I said you're Brownie!"

"Well you're just a picky Cranky."

Seeing as how the two were messing with another, Gildarts knew that his business lied elsewhere. With a smile on his face, he withdrew and turned around. "Well I can see where this is going. Be seeing ya." He waved back.

Craig and Cana turned towards Gildarts, seeing him take off. "Wait, what?" Cana exasperated. "Gildarts!"

Gildarts kept walking a few more steps, until he stopped in place. His back was turned until he forcibly looked over his shoulder with a grin. "You both better get some rest. You had fun, right?"

The revelation he gave made both Craig and Cana blink. They turned towards one another, seeing the confirmation on one another.

"Thought so. Just keep that thought in mind for tomorrow, Craig." He turned and began to trek on once more. "Because it's those happy thoughts that'll push you forward."

As Gildarts went on, Craig's head went down a little. He looked somberly towards the ground with his eyes half-open. "…Yeah, I know…"

Cana sighed as he watched Gildarts walk off in another direction. "Well, there he goes again." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Honestly, he can be a real annoyance sometimes…"

A hand reached out to her in front. Her attention drew down towards it, and realized where it came from. Looking towards the side, she saw that it was Craig who was holding out his hand, his head turned away, but a half-grin and sincere blue eyes aimed specifically for her.

"What do you say we get your big ass some rest?"

Cana wasn't so sure what to say, but she looked down at his hand and saw it staying there. A small grin came on her face and snickered some. She played along and accepted his hand. "How revolting of you to be giving this fine ass of mine some rest and not me." She playfully mocked.

They started walking off. "Well I did enough to make sure you were scarred for life by this date you wanted me to give you. And from the looks of it, you're as hideous as you were this morning."

Cana feigned shock by putting her free hand up to her face. "Really? I didn't notice. The mirrors must've shattered by your face, not mine."

"You just didn't look at it deeply enough."

"And you're just a bad boy."

"Not bad…just messed up I guess."

Cana sighed. "You said it, not me."

"Hey, at least I'm honest and straight. For example, you suck. A lot."

* * *

Within the dark alleys that continued to feel desolate and abandoned, in the far reaches that lead to a dead end, Fallen Prometheus kept their cloaks on as they were continuing to hide out. Scythe and Navice were sitting on cart boxes, while Monarch and Gates were standing perfectly fine around a sitting Shinigami, all their dark cloaks cascading their looks that they had.

"Finally, I've been waiting for tomorrow like crazy." Scythe said.

"The competition will try to be after us most likely. We can erase them if we wanted to." Monarch suggested. She then looked at Shinigami. "But you have something else in mind, don't you?"

The question was more rhetorical, but Shinigami said nothing still beneath his cloak. As if knowingly, they all had a gut feeling of what he had in mind.

"Sounds to me that there'll be a change up in the games tomorrow." Gates said.

Navice's tattered scarf shifted a little in the alley gusts. "Destroying them all in one spot would be most fortunate for us, but what we can do will leave Craig most…unfortunate for him."

Scythe gritted his teeth in a scoff. "As long as I call first shots on him. Nobody's laying a thing on him until I get a few good kicks in of my own."

Shinigami smirked beneath the flowing cloak. "Dually noted, old friend." He glared up, his eyes showing gold. "We won't let anyone stand in our way. As much as we'd enjoy seeing them try, I think the real entertainment lies in their human instincts." His pupils began to glow. "You know the humans' old saying, a lone wolf is vulnerable without his pack."

* * *

It was the dead of night, and everyone was resting up their reserves. All the fun and games played today were over, and now it was time for everyone to focus on the final day tomorrow. There was no room for margin of error, and as Fairy Tail and the other guilds rest up for the events to come, in Craig and Cana's inn, someone was more or less the exact opposite.

Opening eyes for probably the third time that night, Craig watched as the ceiling fan spun around and around constantly. He stared despondently as his inability to sleep was weighing him down. It wasn't because of nightmares of past events of gore, no. The real answer lied in the upcoming battle.

An image of Scythe heading after him back in the Rift Raft competition flashed in his mind. His heart continued to race like a jackrabbit, but in a good way. He was feeling adrenaline, and a lot against the five powerful foes to aim solemnly for him. But he also wasn't dumb. He knew they'll pull tricks up their sleeves to divert his attention and possibly weaken him first. And so, that means the only thing he will, can, and must do what he does best…improvise.

' _Guess I'm gonna have to wing this one like always.'_ He turned his head to look at Cana, who laid beside him like a baby. She was on her side and softly breathing, her head on a pillow and her lustrous form concealed by the blanket. He gave her a blank look as she was out. _'I still say your butt's too big from that booze you gobble up.'_

Can stirred in her sleep. "And you…eat raw fish…worse than Happy…" she said between breaths. It was as of she subconsciously knew what Craig was think.

Craig gave her a despondent look and looked up at the ceiling fan once more. "Pfft, women. How come they're the ones who get mind-reading powers?"

The fan continued to circle overhead, flowing like time. As much as Craig would try as he might, it was pointless. He couldn't sleep, so he would have to do something else to pass his time. That's when he got yet another realization.

' _Well, guess since that I'm already relaxed…'_ He slowly undid the covers over his lower body, allowing him to gently sit on the mattress. As off balance as it was, it didn't bug him in the slightest. With arms resting on the knees and back straight, he closed his eyes, allowing his mind to clear away.

In…and out. In…and out. The breathing he did was flowing like water, the energy he was feeling within the room being of divine principle. His mind was relaxing, his spirit quelled, and the thoughts of Fallen Prometheus and the games and Brownie gone faster than a snap of fingers.

Chi began to flow through his body, each breath exemplifying the rising kinetic energy that fluctuated inside his core. He could feel his fingertips flow and pulsate, the air around him becoming one. He could hear everything, even the air currents and the vents of the room. He took it all in, the energy in which he saw being of upmost potential for him to join forces with.

With his body at rest and flowing calm energy into the crevices of his hands, his mind was once again drifting off into a fog. The fog shot him beyond peaks and mountains, until he had reached the massive plateau where a certain someone was sitting cross-legged much like him. It was time once more, and Sama was having eyes closed.

Opening his eyes calmly, Craig looked at his master with a half-grin. "Yo." He said.

Sama opened and eye. "Eh? Craig?"

"That's my name, last I checked."

Sama closed his eye once more. "So then, you find your way here instead of having me pull you out. I don't know if I should call that a blessing or a misfortune."

"Hey, I've seen people pee before and read magazines, it's nothing I don't care of."

The hundred-year-old man chuckled. "Well then, it looks like you're understand well about chi. If you're in tune with nature and the voices of the world, you have what it takes."

Craig understood what he meant, but the concept was still befuddling him. He knew Primal Force was the ultimate form of chi when gathered enough and the mind is but a relaxed shell. In the past, he was one with nature, and has been since his hellish adventure. From caves, to talking animals, hearing the jungles and seeing the beauties of the world, he could hear rivers flow when he stopped talking and thought nothing.

He heard fish pounce out of waterfalls. The rage of some animals competing for food. Life. Death…the one thing Craig was in tuned with – Balance.

"You have your center, and you have used it before." Sama questioned. "But now tell me this: Are you willing to use it to combine with all of nature?"

Craig's eyes were kept shut as he thought of the potential. He kept silent as he thought to when he had forgiven his sins and accepted his loss of lives. As traumatic as they were, he learned to move on, but keep all the friends he made inside his hearts. He was doing this for them, as well as for himself. "I am." He confidently answered.

With a smile, Sama kept his eyes shut. "Then it looks like your time has come. It's time for you to ready yourself for the true battle that awaits you. If you wish to use Primal Force, your subconscious will draw chi in naturally, which you can do from enemy attacks and the energy around and within you. With this energy, I am sure that the Gemmed-Beasts will be at ease. Make sure that your old friends recognize this talent of you."

"My old friends, huh…?"

Sama snickered. "Ages ago, when you used Primal Force, even I could feel it. I can feel the sting reigniting that flame. This time, it won't wither away, not after the efforts you put into remastering the basics."

Craig asked a lot of times what Primal Force was, and what he knew was that it was the ultimate form of chi, spiritual energy within all things, even nonexistent. Questioning now would be pointless. He asked so many questions before, and sometimes the best answer lied within waiting. That's what he was going to do. Granted, patience was a virtue, but against power enemies to come when he hadn't reached a level yet, that was troubling. But it wasn't like he did it before. With will and pure luck, he prevailed. And now with chi, even if not fully mastered, he will use his resources, and stop Fallen Prometheus from destroying their world once and for all.

With a nod of his head, Craig grinned. "I'm sure you'll know either way."

The old master chuckled. "Touché."

With a sense of confidence now, Craig was ready to go back. Concentrating, he closed his eyes and rewind back into the fog. The next moment, he opened his eyes to be back in his room, into reality.

When he took notice of the room's light having changed, he noticed how the blinds were lighting a little, indicating that daybreak was on the rise. With his body rested while the mind was back, he felt revitalized. It was like being asleep and yet awake. He was hollow yet fulfilled. The feeling was even more fulfilling as Cana continued to lay beside him like nothing had happened.

With a small grin on his face, he faced the blinds, a determined look mixed with hidden dread was set. _'Alright, looks like I know what I need to you. I'll have to get to everybody first, before they do. Or should I have them come to me?...you know what, fuck it all. If it happens, it happens.'_

* * *

The colosseum raged with a loud roar, but not one of anger and spite like a dragon, no. This was of the cheers and merry, the adrenaline everyone has been feeling and letting it all out for this day. This day was the day, the day that the remaining 7 teams were to show off what they had. This was Day 5, and Chapati Lola was leaning into the mic to start it all off.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, here we are, gathered here today for a grand ending to what is to be the Grand Magic Games. But make no mistake, this won't be the end, not by a longshot. Today, we're making this go out so that you'll be standing on the edges of those toes, because everyone will be pitching in for this glorious rumble!"

The audience cheered and clapped loudly, the stadium practically shaking.

"All that blood, sweat, and the tears shed have finally come to a boil. This'll be the groundbreaking bonanza that'll rock Fiore from east to west! And to share this moment with me is my good friend, Mr. Yajima." He looked over towards Yajima. "So, Mr. Yajima, anything to say?"

"Just glad to see such a healthy competition is all. Best of luck to you all." He praised.

"That indeed, as I to you all! And for today only, we're having a special guest with us in the booth. So, care to explain yourself…Mato."

The pumpkin head raised his arms with a huge smile. "Why hello~, pumpkins!"

Yajima grinned. "Well, we can see you're looking in a whole new perspective today."

Mato looked towards them. "That's because I won't have to referee anything today!"

"Sounds relieving."

"That maybe so, but that won't stop our competitors from settling the competition with an old fashion showdown." Lola pointed out. "Now, to all the fans that have been waiting ever so patiently, here are your 7 teams that made it through the 6 days!"

A pair of footsteps made way out of a tunnel, the lead being by none other than the roaring Bacchus, who flexed with his guild.

"Sitting in 7th place with 13 points, we have Quatro Cerberus!" Lola announced. The audience cheered and clapped for the dogs who were waiting patiently to bark and bite for this occasion. "They've been sitting in the kennel for a while, but can these hounds pull off a bite that'll turn them to underdogs yet?"

"WILD!" Bacchus and Team Quatro Cerberus flexed. Bacchus looked up at the audience, giving them all – ladies especially- quite the rowdy smirk. Some were swoon, and some felt a chill run up their spines.

"Hehe. Gets them every time." He teased.

"And next up in 6th place, we have the definitions of feminine beauty. The sirens who call out to pull you under…Mermaid Heel, sitting with their 32 points!"

Mermaid Heel entered the colosseum, met with loud cheers and whistles from its adoring fans, and a few banners that had their names, and bodies, shown. Fanservice for those who loved them, Kagura showed no appeal, as she frowned with a determined look in her eyes. Her eyes searing gaze was a clear indicator she was after something.

Millianna punched the air before her. "Meow! Look out guys, because the girls are out to play, and we won't be so nice about it!"

"That's saying it mildly." Risley said.

"Ah yes, the guys guild and feminine guild. The two conflictions that'll race for this next spot." Lola continued. "In 5th place with 33 points, we have Lamia Scale! Give it up for the team who's not backing down this time around!"

The audience cheered loudly as Team Lamia Scale entered out into the arena. They all had focused looks and confident grins, Lyon especially. There was no way his guild was going to fall that far behind Gray's guild, not by a longshot.

"Good luck you guys!" Sherry cheered with her guild.

"YOU BETTER KICK ALL THEIR ASSES, OR THERE'LL BE MORE THEN JUST YOUR HEADS SPINNING AFTER THIS!" Obaba angrily shouted as she twirled her finger. Her need of motivation was nothing short of spines shivering.

"You hear that? Sounds like the old hag is at her wits end." Yuka acknowledged.

"Then we mustn't hold back." Jura said.

"Next up with 36 points is the stylish guild that makes star twinkle…Blue Pegasus!"

Spotlights and stage lightning darkened the atmosphere around the tunnel as the Trimens and Jenny followed Ichiya out, his pose more serious and full of pride for the guild. Many were startled by how they had 0 points before, but in 4th place was a pretty good achievement. As they were given cheers and praise, Jenny waved to them all, and Eve kept his suave. Of course that didn't last long when he looked at Mermaid Heel, where Arana sent him a flirty wink, consequently sending a chill down his spine. Irony on a Snow Mage sure is cold.

"And now…here's a plot twist you all haven't seen coming from lightyears." Lola's voice had some suspense, but enough only to hold back some of his own shock. "They've been reigning over our heads, the dominators who crossed over all paths and treaded with their claws bared all the way…" the cheers were intensifying further with the innuendo. "This is the guild who's been fighting hard to take back their stolen crown. So, everyone, let's hear it for Sabertooth!"

The cheers deafened as the underdogs, once former champions, entered the arena. All five members gave off a serious but also dark vibe, and many of the spectators caught onto the feelings they had.

"Man, they sure look tense." A spectator said.

"Well can you blame them? The competition's been brutal to them."

"Yeah, not to mention Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayers did a number on them."

Insult to injury was far from their minds, Minerva steeled hard onto that concept and made sure the old "wounded if cared" philosophy got through to them last night. From the look Sting had, he sure had it down to the syllable. He looked at Fairy Tail's tunnel, his glare having only one person who he intends to crush.

Frosch and Lector watched from their balcony, silent dread painted on their faces.

"And now, the team who has finally come to snag 2nd place as of Day 4…" Lola continued through the increasing cheers. Five silhouettes followed closely behind one another as they came from the tunnel that now got everyone's attention.

"Alright, here we go." Lisanna said with a rush.

Happy balled his paws. "Oh yeah! Burn them up, Natsu!"

The silhouettes ventured into light, the four fixed and ready for the reveal of themselves. "It's the tale of those who fell short, but staggered into the big leagues. This is the guild that's made themselves for all to be heard. Everyone…with 46 points…Fairy Tail!"

The audience roared loudly for the 2nd place team that entered the fray. They all were so excited for what was to come, and what to be expected of this team. Though Gajeel and Laxus looked fixed, Natsu stood by Erza with a serious look of passion and determination, the same look she shared with him. However, there was another twist, and that was Craig. The way he looked was, in a way, mutual. And that wasn't all that was different about him.

Today, he wore a new attire. Thanks to yesterday's shopping spree and date he shared with his…lady friend…lost Brownie…he gave no crap, but case and point he scraped up some Jewel to at least look the part she wanted him to. He wore black baggy pants with the usual titanium leg weights and boots, and a black t-shirt as well. But while his jacket was still draped and wrapped around his waist, he had on a new white jacket that had sleeves stopping below the elbows, with black cuffs no less, And to add to the massive length to make it look like a coat, there was also a red cape adorned. The cape swayed with the winds. It was colored blood red, his signature color, and he looked ready to spill it.

"And it looks like they are all dressed for success today!" Lola announced. "Man, it looks like everyone's out to look the part for champions!"

"Pffft, fashion victims." Craig hushed.

"Yeah, you go get'em!" Cana mockingly waved her arm as she cheered over the stands. "And be sure to look good with that on!"

"I'M BURNING THIS THING AND ROASTING MARSHMALLOWS WITH YOUR NAME ON THEM ALL!" Craig angrily retorted. It was only because of Cana's swaying argument she had going this morning that he agreed to where it. He still was pissed he lost to rock-paper-scissors to her. He tugged in the cape he had tied. "I can't even wear these things. They're freaking deathtraps in drape form."

"Hey, can it, alright? What's so wring with a cape?" Gajeel inquired.

Craig rolled his eyes. "Don't get me started." On his list of all the stupidest ways he saw villains die, it involved capes getting stuck on weapons, blades, anchored by miscellaneous creatures only to be drawn in and meet fates most unforgiving, and sometimes vacuumed to shreds or strung up. He prayed he wouldn't have to wear it long. Just for today, and that all that Cana wanted.

"Looking good~!" she chimed.

"Yeah, I am _so_ cutting up her bras. That'll keep her in bed all day." He groaned.

While he was pestering with Brownie over his own fashion victimization, he was being glared at by all of Sabertooth, and partially by Jura and Kagura. In fact, all of the competition was shooting glances at him. When he took notice of their heads turning towards him, he tried to take it as a stride.

He raised a twisted brow. "…well, guess they don't like the cape look either, huh?"

With the audience's tension simmering some, the energy in the atmosphere was only serving to rise. Once the turn was up, all eyes and mouths opened as cheers went rampaging around another tunnel, the last one for that matter.

"And now…the moment you've all been waiting for…"

"Looks like the show's about to start." Natsu grinned.

"The guild that marked its territory high up in the heavens, making themselves the prime number that everyone has been bawling over…"

"Here they come." Jura said. His grin was replaced by a dead serious look at one of the keen enemies approaching.

Slowly, footsteps echoed and made its own chorus as the five figures of terror entered the stadium. They were met with cheers, come of which being forced out of fear.

"The guild above everyone at 67 points, and a call of the angels themselves…give it up for FALLEN PROMETHEUS!"

None of them had any means of showing off, much like Sabertooth and Fairy Tail. Their cloaks weren't even shifting, yet a crazy amount of power was already making several heartbeats accelerate. The pressure they had suppressed still rendered the other competitors nervous. Laxus and Jura glared cold daggers at the cloaked figures, and Kagura and Minerva were leering harshly as hidden beads of sweat went down the sides of their faces. They swallowed.

"This is it. This is the competition that'll finally be everyone's biggest challenge to overcome. Will these questionable menaces steal the rug that's been pulled under their feet, or will they at last sweep the red carpet from behind? This guild, though its members are discrete, can they in fact reign this year?"

The question was up in the air as the audience spoke and chatted in question to themselves. They weren't sure of what to think, but what they knew was that they were glad they weren't down there. After the events of Day 4, they were all downright terrified. All that magic pit against so few mages. It'd be a miracle if anyone survived.

Fallen Prometheus frowned heavily as they glared at Craig, who shared the same serious look of his own. No growls; no scoffs; just a complacent stare from both sides.

' _The time of reckoning has come, Craig.'_

'… _this cape is itching my neck! God, you suck at wardrobe choices, Brownie!'_

"Everyone, remember the plan." Erza said.

"Got it." Natsu maniacally smirked. "I know what I wanna do first."

"How's about staying alive long enough to tell us about it." Gajeel said.

"Now, all contestants, get ready for the all teams' battle!" Lola exclaimed.

With the guilds glaring serious daggers at one another, the ground beneath them began to light up. As teleportation began to occur, the glares of everyone to Craig and Fallen Prometheus was still lingering.

Within a flash, they were all gone.

"Woah, what the heck?!" Lucy shouted.

"Another transport?" Wendy questioned.

"It appears so. How annoying." Carla huffed.

"Agreed." Pantherlily said. "I just hope Gajeel hold out okay."

Happy slid on over, padding his back. "He'll be fine. After all, he's a Dragon Slayer, just like Natsu."

Pantherlily looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. They're tough competitors, they'll be just fine."

"I still worry about Natsu's reckless behavior." Makarov said as he watched the team emerge on a lacrima-vision screen. He saw that they were in a street of Crocus. "And this is just great."

"Woah, it looks like they're in Crocus." Romeo pointed out.

"What's that mean for us?" Elfman questioned.

"As far as I know, it'll be distractions." Gray said. Juvia was right beside him, looking up at the screen instead of him for once.

"Here is how the rules work." Lola said. "All of Crocus is the battlefield for this final day. All 7 teams have been diverged together in separate areas in the city. From there, they will strategize and find a means to scatter and gain points by engaging another team player. Once two opposing teams meet, they ensue battle. The victor will earn 1 point for their team. Once all five members of your team are out, you are officially out of the running. In addition, every team will have a leader, this leader will be decided by them, but will remain a mystery to everyone else. This leader is worth 5 points! So in retrospect, if one team is lucky, there'll be a grand total of 63 points! 4 points from the those beneath the leader, and an extra 5 to make 9! Man that is a lot of numbers…but anyways, that means anyone is eligible to snag that first spot!"

"Should teams work together, or should they divide and conquer? That is the question." Yajima hinted.

"Oh, a mystery challenge! This is going to be sweet!" Mato gasped.

Gildarts looked at the screen, seeing the group talk with Erza taking the ropes in the center. "Heh, looks like they got it covered."

"They better, because there's a lot at stake there." Cana said. And she wasn't wrong, but chose to hold her tongue on how she felt about all this.

" _Think of it like a check you should be cashing in."_

" _O…okay? But why not ask me something right now?"_

" _Because I don't feel like it. So we got something we both owe then, deal?"_

Cana went silent as she worried about what Craig would want from her. Surely it wouldn't be drastic.

Finally with a plan, Erza turned her back towards everyone. "Listen, we just have to make sure that we stay in long enough to meet up. Understood? We'll need every bit of strength from everyone in this fight. We have a lot of contenders to go up against, but we can't let our true objective be out of reach. We're in second place, so we need to make sure we find as many opponents as possible and make sure we hit them hard and fast."

"Hard and fast is my specialty." Gajeel said.

"Yeah, we need to keep our fuels up if we ought to hold our ground against the tougher competitors here." Laxus smirked.

Natsu shared his own smirk. "I say we hit them where it hurts."

Craig gave no reply. Instead, he stared out in readiness. In fact, he looked like that from the start. He didn't even listen to Erza's plan to begin with. In fact, even _he_ was aware of the competition, and this wasn't his first rodeo. He's taken bulls by the horns once, and that got him hurt in places he didn't know he had. Learning from mistakes and after all that crap he went through, he went with the strategy he knew best: If it happens, it happens.

"We'll have to be careful of who we fight to begin with." Erza explained. "Against foes like Minerva first-hand can be tough."

"Yeah, but then they'll get all the points. I say we bust the big ones up first." Natsu punched his palm to illustrate his resolve.

"But we don't even know who they are, dimwit." Gajeel said.

"Then we'll beat them up and make them talk."

Gajeel sighed.

' _If it happens, it happens.'_ Craig repeated to himself. _'But I still have to be smart about this. Doubt anyone'll try and_ _ **not**_ _try and target a new object in mind.'_ It wasn't his first rodeo. He knew psychological warfare as well as regular warfare. If you want someone's attention, you need to have something they want. Or in this case, someone who they want to kill. What better way to get their attention than by killing the person before them? _'Boy this sure is my day.'_

"Here we go." Makarov stared at the screen, waiting for what was to come.

All of Fairy Tail and the guilds watching stared up at the sky as balls of fireworks shot up from midair. They whistled as they left streaks, reaching higher and higher.

"This is it, this shall be a free-for-all rumble. The winning guild title is on the line, and so…LET'S RUMBLE!"

The fireworks exploded, signaling the beginning of the end. The crowd's shouts were as loud as the explosions themselves.

Erza bent her knees. "Everyone, remember to stay cautious!"

"Got it!" Natsu sped off in a frenzy, darting into a random direction with a maniacal grin on his face. "First place, here we come!"

A smirked crossed on Laxus next. "Guess we should get this party started then." He started in a direction.

"Well fine, be my guest." Gajeel started as well.

As Fairy Tail diverged to separate quadrants as Erza discussed, that left little room for Craig to do…well, anything. Erza had taken south, Natsu north, and Laxus volunteered east and Gajeel west. Craig virtually said little to nothing, so instead he half-heartedly looked around and took in a deep breath and sighed out loud. "Great."

As Natsu made way through the vacant streets, he had a confident stride going for him. _'This is gonna be great! I winder who I'll beat first? Oh! I know! Maybe I'll knock up that Jura guy, he's strong. Or maybe I can beat the lightning guy from Sabertooth, or that book nerd.'_ He smiled eagerly at all the options he had to use to his benefit. _'Oh man, I'm so gonna rock this-!'_

As he dashed, something picked up on his radar. He looked up as he ran, seeing a weird purple sphere floating over his head. "Huh?"

Erza darted through the streets. She looked up upon noticing something and slid to a stop. She glared up with squinted eyes at a purple sphere of her own.

"Huh?" Gajeel saw a purple sphere. And on the opposite end of Crocus, Laxus had one as well.

"Wait up folks, it looks like something's up with Fairy Tail already." Lola examined. "It…it appears to be some sort of energy."

Craig looked up to his head, but only found vacancy in thin air. His brow furrowed, his eyes narrowing at what he saw in a nearby lacrima-vision. "…oh no." he realized.

As Natsu kept powering on, he tried to outrun it, but his sphere suddenly vanished, along with him. The same went for Erza, and Gajeel and Laxus. All four competitors disappeared offscreen, much to everyone's shock.

"What?!" Makarov gasped with his guild.

"They're…gone?!" Mirajane hushed.

"What…happened?" Wendy worried.

"I don't know." Lucy said, but her brown eyes saw something forming in front of their team. "Look! Down there!" she pointed out at the ground.

All of Fairy Tail looked down at the arena, where they once again saw their four members that disappear reappear. They were clustered together, and the spheres over their heads were one big one, the size of a bowling ball. It glinted once, before ethereal purple lines arched down in front of them before they had the chance.

"What the-?!" Natsu was cut off as the lines anchored into the ground, making it shudder. The lines were firm and thick, in a way, resembling that of a birdcage.

The team went shocked as they were trapped inside, and the audience looked equally as shocked.

"Wha…what in the world?!" Lola squealed. "What in the world just happened to Team Fairy Tail?! They were just teleported, and now they're inside what looks like an ethereal cage?!"

Yajima had no words to describe what he was seeing. His glare was sharp and heavy.

"What the hell?!" Max shouted.

"How did that cage get there?! No, how did this happen?!" Macao exclaimed.

"Are they okay down there?!" Wakaba worried.

Makarov's eyes shuddered in surprise. They were completely blindsided in just a few seconds and they didn't even account for that. He talked through the plans of attack with Erza as of last night, but he never saw this coming. He just saw his children imprisoned like animals, and they didn't even know it.

"Where are we?" Gajeel questioned and he looked left and right. "The hell's this cage for?"

Laxus suspiciously looked around, but even he was staggered for words.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Erza asked the Dragon Slayer beside her.

"H-huh? Yeah, but…" he shot a glare at the bars again. "What the heck just happened?"

"I am at a complete loss here, folks. It seems that for some reason, Team Fairy Tail was incapacitated, but we can't tell why or how?" Lola reasoned. "W-we can't explain this at all…"

"Someone's magic's up to this, but our sensors or detectors can't tell whom." Yajima explained through the intercom. "I'm afraid this goes into the gray area, but for now, it appears that until we find reason, we can't do much other than see what happens next."

Kagura looked up at the nearest lacrima-vision in the vacant plaza she was in. Her arms were to her side as her yes were shrunk in shock. No words came to mind. In another part of the city, Jura was looking up with lips parted and an exasperated feeling crawling up his nerves. Quatro Cerberus, Blue Pegasus, even Sabertooth was at a loss for what just happened out of the blue in regards to Fairy Tail. They were going to do something about them to get to Craig, but something went wrong, and they didn't know why.

"Crap! What the hell?!" Natsu tried to kick one of the ethereal bars, but his kick was met with repulsion. He fell back with a shout into Gajeel, sending them both to the ground.

"Natsu!" Erza worried.

Groaning, Natsu was in a daze. "Uuuugh, my head…"

Laxus looked at the barrier with wide eyes. "This thing just bounced him off like a fly, huh?"

Natsu sat up, his head still spinning. "Ow…that actually stung a bit…"

"It stung?" Erza parroted. She looked back at the barrier, looking at it with scrutiny. She approached it and stood before it. Her finger was out, and she tried to get for the openings, but some forcefield made it bounce off, and like Natsu said, a sting went through her finger. She flinched in the pain.

"Erza!" Natsu shouted.

Gajeel looked at the nearest opening and clutched his fist. "Oh yeah?!" He threw a right hook, but it also bounced off. His arm flared in pain as it felt like a hornet stung it in every inch.

Makarov looked down at them in rising anger. There was a glowing aura starting to emanate around him, and he looked up at the lacrima-vision to find the monsters all having some sort of person on them. He knew, just knew, someone in there did this. Hs teeth clutched in bitter spite, his frustration and shock growing as the competition and the plan was out of the water.

"This is bad. What dies this mean for us?" Lucy asked.

"Are we…?" Wendy didn't finish. She'd hate to say it, not after everything that happened.

Happy's paws balled again. "No…not like this…?"

Cana was feeling uneased about these chances as well. She frowned heavily but realized something wrong. "Huh?"

"What is it?" Gildarts asked.

"Wait, hang on." Cana looked down at the cage, seeing the number. There was one thing missing. "Where's…!"

It hit her like a ton of bricks. With a hefty gasp, she whipped her head up and looked at the monitors. Shockingly, there was still someone else, and everyone in the lacrima-visions were seeing _him_. Standing in place with a serious look on his face.

Lola looked up at a monitor, his face already covered in sweat. "I…I don't know how, but for some reason, not all of Team Fairy Tail was out! There's still someone in the game!"

"What?!" Natsu shifted his eyes towards a screen, seeing through his prison with everyone just who was it that was still able to do their job of winning.

A passing wind shifted a red cape, revealing a tied jacket that held the swords to a certain someone. His arms were crossed, and he had eyelids half-open and sulked forward. It was Fairy Tail's lifeline and seeing him…only made things complicated for Fairy Tail.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Elfman said.

Cana looked at the screen, completely perplexed. "…you've gotta be joking here…"

Lola peered up at the screen, eyes wide. "I-It looks like Craig Crius is the only one who wasn't affected for some reason! Ladies and gentlemen, Fairy Tail is still in the game, but only by the one hair!"

"No way…" Gildarts gasped.

Cana gave a gravely sigh. "Should've guessed it. It just had to be him."

On the battlefield soon to come, Craig had arms folded and a knowing, but also dead serious, look set on his face. The wind dialed down, and realizing he was the only one to fight left, his brow furrowed and twisted.

"…this is all because of the cape, isn't it?" he wittedly snarked.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I know this chapter took nearly a month to update, but I am SO sorry! I know what you are thinking: 'What the heck took so long man?!', well I had a very serious problem. I was about to wrap up the last 5K for this chapter, but then the next morning, my computer's CPU fan malfunctioned. So I had to take it to get the fan replaced, and that took me 8 DAYS to wait. So I had to without writing ANYTHING for a week. Imagine how I felt during that time; I lost my sanity and felt bored. Again, I know you have every right to hate me, but bear with me on this when I say this wasn't my fault. My laptop was down, so I really couldn't do anything other than draw and play my video games.**

 **But, on the upside, thanks to this little "vacation" from writing, I was able to get a lot of art accomplished, which I posted on Deviantart. Plus big news for all of my fans for my NicxErza series. I finally started the plans! So once I finish this story, I can get to writing the final installment of my Pokémon/Fairy Tail story, working alongside my Bakugan fanfic.**

 **Again, sorry for the long wait and inconvenience, but I pray you guys understand, and I will try to work harder in catching up in finishing this by the end of February. So please review and let me know if you still enjoyed Craig and Cana still this chapter!**


	59. The Blind Leading the Blind

The entire Fairy Tail guild was left completely speechless, for as they looked up at the monitors of the Domus Flau colosseum, they were witnessing something that never crossed them, nor anyone for that matter. They were so confident before, but now it was like everything froze, including their chances for victory.

"No way…" Lisanna muttered. "You mean we're only down to one?"

"That's seriously messed up." Elfman said.

"Oh my." Mirajane gasped.

Lucy glanced up with shock. "Wait, you mean we're just down to one guy?!"

"Craig…" Wendy murmured.

Up on the monitor, the folk could see Craig looking left and right nonchalantly, his serious gaze having looking either hide shock…or indifference. "I am at a total loss here, ladies and gentlemen. It seems that Fairy Tail's team has somehow been incapacitated in one fell swoop by something completely off the radar. We can't even use our monitors to track from whom used that even; it's as if its ID is unknown!"

"An attack from out of nowhere?" Happy repeated.

"Well that certainly hampers our operations." Carla stated.

Pantherlily crossed both arms. "It does. And what makes this more disturbing was that it must've had a selective view in mind."

"Care to explain?" Carla said.

Pantherlily pointed towards the screen. "Take a look at the screen." Happy and Carla turned as told. "This magic didn't just teleport and incapacitate all of our teammates, but rather it singled out Craig. I'm just throwing guesses, but whatever has done this, they didn't want anyone standing in their way."

"Well…I can't say that isn't wrong to say." Carla looked down at the stadium where the others were trapped like caged mice. She saw Natsu recoiling with every punch he threw, only to fall onto his back. "This isn't by coincidence. It can't be."

"Sounds like sabotage if you ask me." Bickslow said, sending a glare up at the monitor.

"The gaud of whoever did this. They should know better than to sucker punch Laxus of all people." Evergreen huffed.

Freed was shaking in place, his fists balled and a vein popping out of the backhand. "This farce…it's unspeakable!" he snapped loudly. "The nerve o even _thinking_ of pulling our great Laxus from down beneath his very own feet is unforgiveable! I swear, this will not go unpunished!"

Bickslow looked towards him with a sweatdrop expression. "Uh, right…" he looked towards the caged group. "But I don't think those guys will be getting out unless we find the source."

"And how are we supposed to do that? We don't even know who or where that came from." Evergreen reminded.

"It doesn't matter now." The voice got the Thunder God Tribe's attention, getting them to look towards Master Makarov in wonder. "I'm afraid this is where we lie in wait until we get to the bottom of this."

Romeo appeared in shock. "Then what do we do? We can't just sit around like this forever! Craig's out there all by himself! You can't _really_ expect him to win this whole thing without Natsu and the others, can you?"

"I don't know about _that_." Gildarts rebuffed. "The kid's more than just some punk wannabe, that's for sure."

Cana looked on with everyone, crossing her arms with a quizzical brow. "This can't be coincidence. Someone's got a target out for him, and it looks like they're singling out our best chances from square one." However true it was, Cana had already a pretty good idea of who or what did this. She looked up towards Craig's vision to see him stare in one direction, her purplish eyes showing signs of worrying.

"Then…what now?" Macao asked in a grimaced tone.

"Guess we just gotta pin all our hopes on that guy…for now." Wakaba said.

"That doesn't sound too promising." Bisca argued.

"Yeah, I just hope we hold on long enough." Alzack hoped.

* * *

Craig looked left and right with a mild look on his face. It wasn't easy to tell if he was looking satisfied or not, but at the same time, he looked like he wasn't surprised in the slightest. He craned his head up and took in a deep breath. "Why's this keep happening to me?" he sighed angrily. "I swear, these dipshits just keep getting more and more persistent."

His attention drew towards a monitor that focused on another part of the city. There, he was seeing the other guild members already on the move. Toby and Yuka were in a group with each other, while Beth was running off somewhere. In another monitor, it showed a bird's eye view of Chelia hurrying down another segment of the city.

He turned away from the screen, but his eyes were still glued on it. He knew this wasn't going to end well, but despite knowing that, he still wasn't going to let all their hopes and dreams get crushed. "Guess I don't have a choice then. Better get going while the going's good."

With that, he turned towards a random back alley that happened to be close by. He looked around once more to see if he was in the clear; up, down, left, right. Once he felt nothing, his glare hardened and reached for one of his swords. He crouched and slowly vanished into the alleyway.

* * *

In another part of Crocus, Minerva was looking up towards the lacrima-vision to see that Craig had finally vanished into the alleyways. Despite the surprise from before, her luscious smirk returned to her face. "Well, well, what an interesting turn of events." Her face darkened with a mischievous narrowing gaze. "How appropriately…delightful. Rufus, send word to the others; we'll be having a slight change in operations…"

" **Of course, Milady.** " She heard his voice in a telepathic link, leaving her to chuckle in superiority.

* * *

In another part of the competition, Yuka and Toby were making way carefully through the streets. They looked around to see if anyone was following them, but saw no sign. "Aroof! I think we're clear!" Toby barked.

"Well we better, if not your loud shrieks will send a red flag in the air." Yuka deadpanned.

"I DO NOT BARK!"

A figure suddenly dropped from behind, coming down swiftly behind them. He crashed with a magnitude that made Toby and Yuka jump and turn around, seeing the familiar figure hunched over and slouching up.

"GAH! B-Bacchus?!" Toby exclaimed.

The drunkard adjusted his bodily position and gave them a leering look. "Well look who we have here? A couple of noobs pressing on like it's lala land." He spread his legs apart. "Alrighty, time to get my soul sha-!"

A sudden fist came down from directly above, the harsh impact sending Bacchus to the ground face first in a forceful blow. A crater the size of his head deepened in the ground, as time slowed down to reveal the bewildered faces of Toby and Yuka. They gawked in sheer disbelief as they saw an unemotional Sting down-fisting Bacchus in one blow.

"W-whoa! What a massive twist of events! The other teams are already engaging!" Lola's voice echoed throughout the speakers of the Crocus domain. "While Craig was cut off from the team for reasons apparent. Sting shot the first blow, downing Bacchus and earning Sabertooth 5 points, tying them with Fairy Tail, or rather Craig, with 46 points!"

Sting arose from Bacchus' body. He shot intense glares at Yuka and Toby, forcing them on their guard.

"Gngh…gwah…YOU WANNA GO NOW, PUNK?!" Toby bared his super long green nails.

Yuka readied his magic as well. "It's two against one. We'll have an advantage as long as we-"

A figure glinted from behind, zipping at lightning fast movements. Yuka and Toby's eyes suddenly widened as they felt a wind pass them, and for some reason, their bodies wouldn't move. In a blur reappearing, Kagura crouched down and had eyes closed, looking away as both contenders caught up to the shock and fell over, thudding in limp defeat.

"And now Kagura has struck in a surprising twist! That gives Mermaid Heel 2 points to add to their roster!"

In another part of the city, Millianna looked up at a monitor showing Kagura with admiration. "Meow~! That's our Kagura!"

"It's that chick from the other day." Lyon said. "Looks to me that she finally got Yuka."

"And now, would it appear that Kagura and Sting will enter battle…?"

Kagura opened her eyes and looked in the direction where Sting was. She was the crater where Bacchus was, but not Sting.

"What-?! I-it looks like Sting up and left! What's that got to prove?!" Lola stammered.

"On the positive note, that still gave him 5 points. Better preserve that strength needed for something else I suppose." Yajima guessed.

In another part of Crocus, Yeager and Semmes were both faced against Blue Pegasus' very own Ichiya, coupled by Eve.

Ichiya struck a pose as his eyes. "Now…let us use our divine power, and make our spirits soar." He spun in place, stopping once he was turned and posing at Semmes and Yeager. "Eve, if you would?"

Eve spread his legs apart. "No problem, boss!" A white magic seal appeared before him, facing both contenders at the ready. " **White Fury!** "

A blast of blizzard-like snow was unleashed towards the Quatro Cerberus mages. They covered up as the winds and freezing chills had a powerful force to them. Not only was it stopping them cold, literally, but also made them scoot back every few feet or so.

"Gngh! I can't…see!" Semmes shouted through the roaring snow.

"This kid…" Yeager growled within the recollection of him in the preliminary race, as well as the race in the Day 3 competition. "This guy's really getting on my nerves…!"

" **Smiling Smash!** "

"HUH?" In a gasp, both contenders saw a muscular blur with a large fist shoot through the winds. A fist went in a massive uppercut, sending both flying and spiraling comically by the one and only Ichiya. Sparkles dazzled his face as he gave a "dazzling" awe.

"Oh! Now that's gotta hurt! That gives Blue Pegasus 2 points!" Lola shouted.

Ichiya turned towards Eve, still upholding a great deal of muscular power. "Bravo, Eve. Thank you for the assist. You are of great debt that I shall repay, my dear friend."

Eve grew bashful at the praise his boss was giving. "No worries, boss. It's the least that I can…" suddenly, something long and sticky like thread reached his back. He was then yanked hard and pulled away. "Dooooo~!" he finished as he was pulled through midair out of sight.

"Eve?!" Ichiya panicked. "EVE-!" Before he could get a start at running, he felt an incredulous force get him from the side. Ichiya gagged as the wind was knocked from the side of his face as he went sundering inti the pavement by a palm.

As he laid there, the culprit revealed Jura smirking. "You let your guard down." He said to the unconscious ace of Blue Pegasus.

As the audience cheered on for the Wizard Saint, they watched as Lamia Scale earned 5 points. This put a bright smile on their faces, especially the Lamia Scale members. "THATTA BOY, JURA! KICK THEM ALL TO THE CURB!" Obaba shouted as she spun at an alarming rate.

"Oh wow! Jura really nailed him! We just might win this!" Sherry cheered.

Makarov had arms folded and tightened his grip. A growl came from beneath his throat. "What is Craig doing? Does he not know there's a competition going on?"

"Maybe he's laying low until some of the stronger competitors are weak and out in the open." Droy guessed.

"I doubt it. I don't think Craig's the kind of guy to prey on the weak when they can't fight back…I hope." Jet rebuffed.

"Well I doubt it matters at this point." Gildarts intervened. "You know Natsu is one thing, and Erza is another, but we honestly don't even know what goes on in that guy's head. Maybe he is, maybe he isn't…but if I had to put my eggs into a basket…I think he's playing his cards where they lie."

"Yeah, sounds more like him." Cana stated.

"Well whatever the heck he's doing, he better come up with a plan, because we're gonna fall behind." Macao grimaced.

Wendy looked down at the caged Team Fairy Tail, a frown fixed upon her face. _'I sure hope things will we okay.'_

* * *

Eve gagged as he slammed into a wall. His body felt a large shock run through and rendered him stiff. He grunted as he began to fall forward, but several volleys of webs shot from ahead. He yelped as he was slammed into the wall again, this time his limbs and body stuck to it by four mini webs and a large one netting his being.

As he struggled to break free, a pair of heels tapped against the ground. The figure's hips swayed left and right, revealing herself to be Arana Webb. She smirked flirtatiously as she approached the startled Eve. She upheld herself quite likely, and with every step, she drew towards the object that's been on her case throughout the entire games. As she saw the once flirtatious Eve now nervously looking at her, she knew she had the gameboard flipped to her side.

Once close enough, she had a hand to her hip and gave him a raised brow. "So tell me, lover-boy, you intend on sticking around all day?"

Eve struggled to move, but at this point proved fruitless. "Well, that's up for debate, sweetheart." He flirted for his life, but even something like that wasn't going to get him free.

Arana chuckled at his expense. "Well, _cutie_ …" she closed in a few more steps. She reached out and pulled Eve's head towards her with her finger beneath his chin. She was a few inches from his face as she mischievously smirked. "This Chica has a little business to take care of. So be a dear and wait por little ol me, okay?"

Eve, once again, felt a tingly sensation up his spine at the innuendo the flirty Mermaid Heel mage gave him.

She saw his expression and gave him a wink. "I'll be back…after the competition that is. Ciao~." With a swift turn on her heels, she took off towards another street, leaving Eve to stay stuck to the wall. As he was left with a dumbfounded face, Arana's smirk never left hers. The spider could always jump the playboy later, but for now there was a game to win.

"And it looks like the arachnid toughed out the winter. Mermaid Heel scores another point for themselves!" Lola stated.

Ren looked up from his battle with Chelia. He saw Eve and Ichiya down, leaving him frowning. "Well this is just great. Guess we better step up our game huh?" he faced Chelia again, making a magic seal before him.

" **Aerial Phose!** "

With a swift motion of his arms, he summoned a powerful cyclone of air that surrounded Chelia. The whirlwinds were humming loudly to make it look like a barrier surrounded Chelia.

"So what did you think of that?" Ren asked rhetorically. There was silence for a moment, but he then heard the sounds of slurping. "Hm? What the…?" To his complete shock, all of the winds and cyclone generated to damage Chelia started to change shape. The winds dissipated; in fact, they were actually turning into a vacuum that went into a small mouth.

Chelia was gasping as she was sucking in as much wind as possible, the entire wind surging into her mouth.

"You're kidding me?!" Ren panicked.

The last remnants of air went into Chelia's mouth, a loud swallow heard. She gave Ren a perky smile like nothing happened. "Sorry bud, but air is my specialty."

"Crap! You mean my attacks can't hurt her?!" Ren stepped back in a panic, his mistakes realized.

"I'll be sure to make it as gentle as possible for Sherry's sake. She'll kill me if I knocked you for a concussion after all."

"W-wait!"

Chelia knelt forward and lunged at Ren. As she closed the gap, black whirlwinds of winding intensity surged in her arms and spiraled. " **Sky God's Dance!** " She swung pass Ren in a powerful display of black cyclones picking Ren up and into the air. He screamed loudly in pain as the horrendous winds made his entire world spin. The winds soon receded and Ren fell to the ground, with Chelia casually turning with a tilt and smiling hum.

"Oh, and the little Chelly-welly just went and made a meal out of Ren!" Lola cooed. "That gives Lamia Scale yet another point!"

"YEAH! WE'RE ON TOP NOW! IN YOUR FACES, BLUE PEGASUS!" Obaba madly cheered as her two fingers were spinning in the air in opposite directions.

"I sure hope Ren's okay. Did Chelia overdo it there?" Sherry worried.

"You! Stop talking such nonsense!" In anger, Obaba pointed a finger at Sherry, prompting her to spin in place. She wailed frantically as her eyes spiraled in dizziness.

"And it looks like Lamia Scale is starting to get on top of all this now. But it looks like the other guilds aren't too far behind. Whoever is able to make it even close to Sabertooth and Fairy Tail's level isn't too much of a stretch. This is yet another race, and I can't wait to see who gets knocked up next!"

Jenny kicked Nobarly in the face, making the Quatro Cerberus Mage gawk and fall over. The busty model brought her leg down and gave a smirk. "Sorry bub." She winked.

"And that's another point for Blue Pegasus!"

Jenny gave a thumbs up to her own delights. "And that's for underestimating someone who's at the top of her game-WHOA!" Suddenly, Jenny was struck from behind by a sudden lash of pinkish energy. It caused her to fall over, while the person revealed herself to be Millianna, giving off her own wink.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make it so hard."

"You…" Jenny growled. "That was a dirty trick!"

Millianna tilted her head and winked. "Oopsies."

As their battle began to unfold, Lyon was on another part of the town, his back turned as he froze Rocker and Beth in the same place. As he snickered, his team earned 2 points, while Quatro Cerberus' guild master was looking at the screens with deep despair. It took a few members to keep his body up as he went white from shock. "The battles are getting more and more intense, and it seems like everyone's having action one way or another. Quatro Cerberus had lost all its muscles, meaning they are now out of the running, but Blue Pegasus' Jenny is hanging on, and Risley is facing Lyon now in what's sure to be something to behold!"

As the said battles began to wage on, there was someone perched on a very high point of a church. Standing on top of the roof, the winds blew, but Rufus did not budge. His hat was down, his eyes closed as he concentrated. _'Now tell me, where are you, Craig Crius? You're sneaky as you are, but perhaps this will bring you out…'_

He slowly reached his arm out, his body flaring a golden light. " **Memory-Make: A Night of Falling Stars!** " The atmosphere suddenly was ignited with several streams of shooting yellow energy beams that crossed high over the sky. There were so many, and they streamed like oceanic currents over the roofs.

* * *

Through an alleyway, Craig was nonchalantly making way pass a dumpster. He stayed to the side, peering out to see if anyone was on the opposite side. In the light of the streets, there was no one, and when he felt procured, he gave the dumpster a quizzical look. He got on his tiptoes and sprung up on its lid. With himself on top, he gave a swift yank and held up the lid from behind. When a few seconds passed, he peered from the side and saw nothing but aged garbage. The smell was a good indicator of the age, if moldy hotdog buns and stale bread was any inclination.

"Well no one's here." He said. Suddenly, a golden glow came from above, getting him to glance up. "Hm?" He peered up and saw various comets shoot across the sky. He watched them all stream in various directions, and from the looks of them, they had some targets in mind. While none of them were aimed for him, he furrowed his brow. "Ugh." He dropped the lid back on the dumpster. Which made a loud noise. He casually stepped off the dumpster and back onto the ground, where he turned in the direction from where all the stars were coming from. He found one target to start with.

* * *

Millianna blocked a punch from Jenny by crossing her arms. She however shot back on her heels, stopping just several feet away from her original position.

Jenny was still standing strong, her Machina Soul combat form up and raring to go around her. "You still wanna play, kitty?" she taunted.

Millianna grunted as she recovered. She had to find some way to get Jenny off guard. Being a fit model does have perks after all.

Both suddenly heard a whistling sound coming from the sky. It perked both their, ears, making them look up towards the open air to see fast-moving yellow projectiles spread across the sky.

"What are those?" Millianna wondered.

Two of the many projectiles arched down at fast paces. Millianna immediately freaked and made a jump for it, but Jenny wasn't so lucky. As she stepped back, one of the lights supposedly aimed for Millianna arched at the last second, hammering Jenny with a lot of light and electricity in one go. Her body crackled and squealed in pain.

As Millianna hid behind a trash can, the crackling stopped. She slowly peered from the side of the bin to see Jenny fall over in her normal form. Static continued surrounding her body as she twitched.

Risley looked up from her position. Hearing whistling, she and Lyon saw projectiles aimed for them. "Ya hear that?"

"Yes, I do." Lyon said. "There!"

Two more beams came down, heading right for them.

In swift thinking, Lyon put his hands together and slammed them into the ground. He summoned forth a spiked wall of ice that shield him, but Risley had no defense. The projectile aimed for Lyon struck the shield he made, causing bits to scatter everywhere, while the projectile struck aimed for Risley met its mark, hammering with great force that slammed her hard into a nearby wall and fell with a groan.

The shield before Lyon dissipated, but seeing Risley out cold left him with a certain impression. "What was that?"

Rufus snickered.

"And there you have it. Rufus Lore completely shut down two members at once." Lola announced. "That gives Sabertooth 2 points; and on top of that, Blue Pegasus has also been eliminated from the competition. That just leaves five teams to go for the gold now, but who's to win the rest now?"

"Well, we'll be sure to found out later on, I suppose." Yajima answered.

"Gngh! Get me out of here!" His anger and frustration rising, Natsu ignited a fist an made a dart for the cage side again. With an angered shout, he thrust forward, colliding with the barrier. Like the numerous times before, the Dragon Slayer's efforts didn't make it budge in fact, the flames dissipated almost the minute they touched the wall. He bounced off again, his fist stinging once again from agony.

"Geez, you idiot. Don't you know that doesn't work by now?" Gajeel retorted.

"Shut up! Why don't you try it then?!" Natsu barked back.

"Because I already tried that you moron! And this stupid thing ain't budging!"

"Yeah, this thing's got us in a tight spot." Laxus said, shooting a glance towards his side. "And besides, from the looks of it, it seems that magic is only neutralized by whatever this thing."

Natsu balled a fist. "Then I'll just have to force my way through. Come here!" Natsu went and grabbed two bars at the same time, but almost instantly upon contact, they were puncturing his skin with that same stinging sensation as before. The more he held on, the weaker he felt.

"Gnngh! GNGH!" Struggled as he might, his body was being drained of energy. Whatever flames he was trying to make, they didn't come. Eventually it was too much, and he fell on his bottom with a thud. "OW!" he whined.

"Told you." Gajeel said.

Erza looked all around, inspecting the barriers. "Whoever is capable of this must have designed a barrier so complex that it actually repels or rather absorbs and neutralizes all forms of attacks. If he just use and attack, we'll just be bounced off. And what's more, the more we struggle, the more of our magic is taken from us."

"Then what are we supposed to do?!" Natsu angrily retorted. "I can't just let Craig have all the fun! This stupid barrier better come down or else I'm _really_ gonna get mad!"

"Get mad all you want, but if you intend on cooking this contraption, just remember you'll be frying us as well." Laxus warned.

Erza looked up at the monitors, watching as the competition continued without them. _'There's no way in and there's no way out. All our magic is negated in and possibly outside the barrier. It's as if we are truly sealed inside, and Ethernano isn't ventilating. I've never seen nor felt a barrier that can seal and nullify any form of magic and bodies like this. This isn't something I think we'll be able to solve…not from here.'_

"So you think those guys are okay down there?" Cana questioned quizzically.

"Who knows." Gray answered. "We all know Natsu isn't too thrilled here, but that barrier ain't shutting down anytime soon."

Cana sighed as she looked up at one of the few screens, revealing just one of them being of Rufus entering a small library. _'For all our sakes, let's just hope Craig hangs on out there.'_

* * *

Inside a large library, there were high walls with rows upon rows of books, and there was a dome-like glass ceiling high above. There was a main entrance, which lead to the center of the lighted domain. It had a few pieces of furniture, including a leather chair Rufus sat in as he was enjoying a book.

Once he had finished a page, he heard the sounds of doors opening. The book shut by its binder and he glared up with a devious smirk. "Well now, seems this little act finally has an audience." He mused. "To whom this requiem doth honor thee for…?"

The doors closed, but to Rufus' surprise, he didn't see anyone entering. In fact, it was something entirely else. A quizzical frown came upon his face as he saw what was coming his way, and rest assured, he had no idea how or why the person heading his way was so quiet.

Heading his way…was Craig. He was absolutely quiet, with nothing short of a blank expression fixed on his face. The look on Rufus' face grew once more into a smirk.

' **I found him.** '

Craig looked around, looking at the commodities all about. He looked up at the ceiling and felt nothing short of a small comfort. "Gotta say, this is a nice place you got here." He said honestly.

"That so?" Rufus questioned. "And to you, the one who has been rather cumbersome to the competitors. Are you the one called…Craig Crius?"

Craig didn't bother to move from his spot. "What'd you think I'd be called? Pablo? It's not like holding a false identity does any good; if you wanna lie to someone, first learn to lie to yourself."

Rufus upheld a chuckle in his seat. "That so. Quite the philosophy there, however, where there lies false pretense, there is also a sense of truth behind fallacies. And because of that, I must tell you what I see as truth…your defeat."

Craig, as usual, was undeterred. "Well you're not the first one to say that to me this week. You'll have to get in line with the number of fucks that I give."

"A tongue you quite have, I'll keep that in memory."

Craig put his hands into his pockets and gave Rufus a nonchalant stare. If there was tension and if he were serious on killing him, he would've terrorized Rufus without him being sensed. But he was no fool.

"There's something else." Rufus continued. "Everyone here has a certain magic signature to them. I have quite the keen eye for such a thing in my mind…but, you just so happen to be the case. Tell me, how are you able to cloak your magic's signature so well? Surely someone of your caliber must have experience of he's about to-"

"You're just overthinking it." Craig interrupted. "Besides, I'm just naturally good at hiding."

Rufus looked shocked at the revelation. "…what?"

Craig shrugged. "That's the truth. I'm just good at hiding. It works _a lot_ better when you actually try and do this thing called 'shut up'."

Taking light of this new information, Rufus was rendered startled for the umpteenth time. "Then why come to me of all people?"

"I think you and I know that answer to that. You're the one who has the good memory, right?" he shot a look at Rufus, who was once again bewitched by his attention. "And if you're here, that means you can keep tabs on your teammates, as well as your enemies. Aren't I right?"

Rufus feigned a nervous chuckle as he tipped his cap down, concealing his eyes. "So…you came to me because you knew I was essential in the network? That's not a bad move. You're rather sharp-minded on your opponents too, aren't you?"

Craig cocked his brow. "It's the little details that matter."

"The little details to the big picture…quite the ensemble of words you are."

"Well if you're going to say that, say it to my face, rather than with that stupid hat hiding how you really feel."

Rufus, once again, found himself frowning. First Craig finds him with ease and deliberately, just so he could relay his message to the rest of Sabertooth, then he disowns him completely of his thoughts. His once subtle amusement had turned bittersweet, and he sighed. He sat the book down beside him and slowly got up from the chair. "And I suppose you find it so wrong to hide your motives from your opponent?" he retorted.

"When you make it painfully obvious like you are, sure, why not."

On his two feet in front of the seat, Rufus tipped his hat up to give Craig an arrogant smile. "Very well, then I'll show you the power memories hold! My Memory-Make, a magic that enables me to mold magics that I have seen into a new spell. So, care to show me what kinds of memories I could make of this day?"

Hearing him say such things did Craig in, internally. His body was stopped, but his brows furrowed and eyes sharpened. "…come again?" he asked, albeit slowly.

"I'll make it clear for your memory's sake. I'll show you the powers that memories hold." Rufus brought his arm around in a slow swiped. "Now…shall we test our wits?"

Craig said nothing as he glared coldly at Rufus. The mere mention of memories in such a way left Craig with a cold disposition.

" **Memory-Make: Shrine of the Raging Wind Fang!** "

Suddenly, several twisters began to circulate and form around Rufus. He glared ahead with a maniacal smile as the several twisters all closed in on Craig, whereas he stood still as a rock as they converged into one large twister. The turbulence surged all throughout the library, making a barrier that whipped up many hard-covered books from their shelves. Inside, Craig couldn't have been seen.

"He's hit!" Romeo panicked.

"This is bad." Warren muttered.

Max hit his fists against the balcony. "Crap, how's he able to do that?"

Rufus watched the turbulence whip books around let and right, with Craig invisible due to the winds. "As you can see, memories are but a very powerful tool. They are an essential component to one's need for victory. For those who are destined to win, they must think back on the elements of others and turn that against them. That is where Memory-Make molds those memories into an arsenal. Use what memories you'd like…but are you willing to make my day.

A metal clanged inside, sounding much like a sheathed being unleashed.

"Hm?" hearing the small whiff, Rufus looked at the tornado with wonder, before he saw a diagonal white line cross it. In just one foul flash, the entire thing completely fell apart. The winds dissipated, revealing Craig in a foul silhouette, one sword held out to his side. Rufus looked on with surprise as his barrier was broken with little to no effort.

"You know something…" Craig shot a glare up at Rufus, his sharp blue eyes looking like he wanted to rip his throat out. The look left Rufus paralyzed to where just looking at them was taking away all his arrogance.

As one of the many books feel from above, Craig caught it. He threw it with all his might, the book zipping straight ahead and into Rufus' nose, making a cracking sound. The harsh blow was enough to make Rufus stagger back and trip over his seat, causing it and him to fall over.

"Battle 101…knowledge _is_ power." Craig said. "Lesson 1: Chapter 1…how to shut up someone the hard way."

"Well, he literally threw the book at him." Cana chuckled.

"Can't say I didn't see that coming." Gildarts said.

Rufus groaned as he was on the floor, but Craig gave no damn, he kept walking forward as he had his blood red sword out. "You are right, and I agree. Memories are precious to me. They're so precious that they're where my strength lies. But using them for weapons and abusing what has been given to you for sheer grated…that's a perfectionist's ambition. News flash; there's no such thing as perfect, not even the Perfect Magic itself is ever truly perfect."

Rufus groaned as he looked up at Craig advancing.

"You use memories for tools that you can mingle with, and with what memories aren't useful to you, you just forget. That's how your magic works, I've seen it before. And it's that kind of magic that can never compare to _real_ memories that a person can have."

"'Real', you say?" Rufus got back up on his feet. "These memories I've made _are_ real!"

"Can it, dipshit!" Craig intervened. "…are that all that memories are to you? Just instruments? Not something that makes you feel good, or make you tick?"

Rufus felt the bridge of his nose, which ached since the book broke it. He winced. "And what if that matters to you? Memorizing all the important content and forgetting battles and spells that aren't essential is what's memories are for, are they not? For example…" he reached up. " **Memory-Make: Blade of Flashing Lightning!** " At his command, a powerful bright burst of energy shook the whole library, roaring with a shrilled magnitude. The energy compacted in front of a stiff Craig, materializing into a tan-skinned bare giant with muscularity like Jiemma, with the lower body being complete iced impacted in the ground. He had a blade with crackling lightning and swung it with sheer muscle. It hammered down, expelling lightning as it touched Craig's own blade. It was stopped cold, with Craig's one arm upholding his sword shakily.

"But how?!" Rufus gasped.

"Not that you would understand…" he trailed off as he swung his own mighty blade again. With one swing, Craig deflected the blade, and made it twirl out of the giant's hand. As it soared into the air, it vanished, along with the giant in ice itself. When it all dissipated in wavy light, it revealed Rufus frowning while Craig half-grinned. "But better late than never to drill sense into you."

"Oh? And was your magic not only cloaking, but muscle density?" Rufus inquired nervously.

"Nope." Craig smirked. "In all honesty, my magic…is kicking asses like there's no tomorrow."

Rufus bared an angered frown. "That doesn't make sense. Won't you please show me your magic?"

"And why? So you can make fun of it by molding it into something that the original can't be? You have your memories, but instead of thinking of _just_ victories, I think of somethings that are more teach-worthy. The pain of losing. Heartache. Treachery. Joy. Shame. Dismay. Adrenaline. Every single emotion you feel in a time or place at some point, you take it all in, and you learn that it's your treasured asset, because it's not always about damn logic. Sometimes it's about what you've been through, and taking the positives and negatives alike to make yourself not just a better fighter…but a better person." Craig narrowed his eyes at Rufus. "And for your information, at least I'm straight with people when I can admit I want to break their faces for insulting what's dear to me."

"Cranky…" Cana murmured.

"Because you insulted my memories, you've insulted all the people and creatures who stood by me and for me before…" his eyes began to sharpen some more. "And the greatest sin…the greatest mistake anyone even I never cross…" he calmly sheathed his blade, sending a monstrous glare at Rufus, his fangs bared with hostility. "IS INSULTING THE DEAD!"

Rufus was staggered back in deep shock over his opponent. He could feel something resonate from Craig, but it wasn't magic. It was something more bizarre. And it was making him feel something he was trying to forget: Fear. But whenever he was looking at Craig, he saw a grave mistake he made, but rather than face the consequences head on, he tipped his cap forward to shield his eyes. He was too much of a coward to face death and vile in its face.

"You've got a unique-tracked mind, Craig Crius." He said with a small break in the tone. "It's too bad that it's irrelevant to me."

Craig's eyes sharpened further, showing a dark, grizzly bearer of hell. "You just keep saying all the wrong words."

Rufus smirked. "So says the term, 'the weakest dog barks the loudest'." He jumped into the air, where he got so high up that he perched on the balcony railing high above. Looking down at Craig, he raised his arm and readied his next attack.

"You shouldn't focus so much on emotions, it'll cloud that character you need for learning. **Memory-Make: Sword of Frozen Black Lightning!** "

Above Craig, a black lightning bolt was starting to come crashing down. Time began to slow down as he glared up at it.

"Craig! Move!" Gray shouted.

"What is he doing?!" Evergreen exclaimed.

"I don't know, but it's looking risky!" Bickslow stammered.

Craig made no movements that were sudden, but rather his mind quelled, and his feet spread apart. As the bolt drew closer, he took in a deep, cleansing breath that cleared all the vile in his mind. With an empty head and flowing arms, he gathered the chi through the air coming down from above. He reached two fingers up upon meeting with the bolt of lightning, and he pivoted in a 270 angle. It flowed with him as he bended it from two fingers to the others on his other fingers. He pointed the two fingers at Rufus and redirected the bolt at lightning-fast fury straight at the shocked mage. With no room to even think of how or why, Rufus was struck by his own attack in a compressed form. Black lightning bolted and electrocuted him, and ice suddenly erupted on his entire front.

Rufus' eyes were devoid of pupils as he gagged. _'H-how…why…?'_

Ignoring the fact his fingers had frost in them, Craig balled them and went running up towards the falling mage. "Since you like to forget things that you don't like…then try and forget THIS! **SMASH!** " He balled the fist tighter and crushed his fist against the ice on Rufus' body as he fell, meeting in midair. The ice instantly shattered upon impact into a million pieces, and Rufus gagged blood that sprayed in front of Craig's face. He went soaring so hard that he smashed into the library wall, breaking apart the wood that it was and leaving the wall devoid of filling.

Rufus laid there on his back, body numb and far from okay. Craig gave a quelled glare at his fallen foe before turning away.

"You see, it's not that easy to forget. Never take the painful memories for granted."

"C-C-CRAIG CRIUS HAS DONE IT!" Lola screamed loudly. "He has successfully taken down Rufus Lore without much of a scratch! It's unbelievable! Fairy Tail has just earned themselves 1 point, leaving Sabertooth down a member!"

The audience cheered loudly at the display.

"Alright! He did it! Romeo cheered.

"He most certainly did." Makarov said.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Warren cheered. "He didn't even break a sweat!"

"And he sure knocked that Sabertooth guy for a loop." Max added.

Gray folded his arms as he smirked up at the monitor. "The guy surprised me. I thought that Rufus guys' Memory-Make was a little confusing. Looks like the others were worried for nothing."

Juvia nodded. "It was his own memories that he loved and forgave that powered him."

As the crowds cheered on, Fairy Tail was getting overly excited by Craig and talked about how he deflected the attack. As they did, Cana sat back in her seat, looking up with a frown. While she was very much eased, she couldn't help but be startled at times. She didn't know why, but it unsettled her to no end. She gave the screen and Craig a quizzical look of ambiguity.

"Speaking of which. What was that thing he did with the lightning just now?" Warren added.

"Don't know, but I thought he didn't have magic." Nab said.

"Did he learn it on the spot?" Alzack questioned.

"But honey, doesn't he have no Ethernano inside? He can't possibly contract magic like that." Bisca defended. "Ain't that right?"

"Yeah, come to think of it…" Laki had a finger to her chin, looking up at the monitors. "Wasn't he able to bend other attacks like Laxus' own lightning?"

"Yeah, and when we were in that Tahunga place, he did something like that with his big blast." Elfman reminded them.

Gildarts listened full well to what was being talked about. He crossed his arms and looked up at the monitor, the image of Craig walking over towards a book before he chose to look at its front and put it back in its place. _'What is he able to do? He can stop lightning and he molded my attack and multiplied its power. Is it even a power capable of magic itself? Man, this guy's just putting too much questions into our heads to even wrap around. Guess we'll see where this goes.'_

Cana gave a long sigh of relief. "About time…Cranky."

* * *

Looking from another part of the Crocus streets, Minerva faced a nearby monitor, revealing Craig putting books back nonchalantly. She saw her defeated teammate and had a deep frown on her face. "So that's your specialty, is it, Craig Crius?" Minerva inquired with a growing smirk. "How very interesting."

She looked over to another part of the monitors nearby. In one monitor, it revealed Orga, who was heading down a certain path towards a target in mind. "Perhaps you'd like a better challenge."

* * *

Normally, competitors were usually just up and going about when it came to competitions such as these, but Craig had a different approach to the matter. With Rufus having been the key to Sabertooth intelligence, he had a funny feeling he had already relayed his whereabouts to the others. This would undoubtedly bring the other competitors towards him, not that he didn't have a problem with it. So, as he waited for the competitors to get rolling by the library, he did the one thing that was bugging him…putting books back.

"Honestly, these guys aren't smart enough to put books back intentionally?" he growled as he closed another book and put it in a random shelf. "I have no idea how these are alphabetized, but at least I know to clean up my own messes. Seriously, such fine literature treated like garbage…" he looked down at the book he had in his hand, scrutinizing it with little to no indifference, but even if it wasn't of importance at this time, every little asset he read at some point meant something.

Having a moment, he looked at the front cover, seeing that it was labeled for advanced Darkness Magic and spells. He didn't have to read it though; he's already seen them with his own eyes. Incantations of the darkest syllables that summoned demons with bloodcurdling arias.

"Why they bother." Rather than open the book and take chances, he put it back on the shelf. "There, that should be the last of-"

Suddenly, a massive beam of black, crackling power surged straight through the wall, almost feet in front of Craig. It covered a large area as pages of books before him were reduced to cindered oblivion, including the books that Craig put back into place. He kept a straight face as the beam projected through the wall towards the other end, creating an explosion of smoke and crackling sunder that destroyed even more books. Cindered pages feel like rain around Craig as he continued to stare ahead with the same face.

"…it." He finished. He hung his head in a sulk and pinched the bridged of his nose. He sighed so heavily that it became nothing less than a growl. "I hate people."

A foot was seen on the opposite side of the wall, which had a perfect circle in its wall. The crackling of the foot worked its way up, revealing two palms pressed together leading down to a familiar smirking God Slayer.

"It's Orga!" Lola cheered loudly. "Orga of Sabertooth has come like thunder!"

Through the monitors, Yukino looked up with a hand against her chest. Her brown eyes had a sense of worry in them as Rufus was down, and now Orga – someone more ruthless than Rufus – has ventured into the fray. "Please be alright…"

"It looks like Sabertooth's going in with its pack against Craig." Yajima evaluated. "Just how he intends to make his way out of this is beyond my plausible guess."

Lola nodded. "That indeed, Mr. Yajima. So, it looks like the God Slayer of Sabertooth will be up against Craig now. Will Craig hold out after that battle with Rufus, or will it be the lightning god himself?"

Back in Crocus, Orga stepped closer towards the hole he made, his knuckles cracking with black static being consistent. He and Craig glared at one another, with one being smug and another looking with a serious frown.

"Why the long face? I thought you'd be happy I cam when I did?" Orga chimed.

"Well I _was_ until you almost fried me like a barbeque." Craig retorted. "You could've killed me."

Orga's arrogant smirk widened. "Whoops. Sorry."

Seeing he really didn't have to go off, Craig relented and stepped out of the library. He was careful over the rubble until he was safely out of the house of knowledge. Once stationed meters away from Orga, he was set and ready to go.

"You ready?" Orga balled a fist and pulled it back as black lightning surrounded it. "Because here comes the first strike!" With nothing to lose, he punched forward, sending a straight blast of black lightning through the air. It went towards Craig but missed his ear by a few inches. He kept still as the blast of black lightning went for the building on Craig's left, destroying a fraction of it in a crackling blast of roaring rage.

As debris fell, Orga lowered his fist and smirked. He was expecting Craig to respond in some way, but rather than look unamused, or scared, he was still left with a stone face.

"You missed." He said. Out of nowhere, Craig pivoted on the debris mound and picked up a hard book. He threw it like a discuss and it went at Orga, startling him and hitting him in the chest, on its pointed end. He winced at the surprise attack, causing him to falter a step back. Before he knew it, Craig planted a midair kick in the same spot, hurdling Orga in a thud against the ground once again.

Craig landed, and Orga staggered his way back up. "What…the hell was that?!" he yelled.

"It's this thing that people should pick up once in a while called a 'book'." Craig said. "They're much scarier in content than intimidating when you get deep enough."

Orga gritted his own teeth. "The only thing that'll be deep is a hole through you!"

Craig's eyes narrowed in disgust. Instead of reply, the two instantly went for the attack.

BAM!

Orga's bare fist collided with Craig's own. The sounds of their knuckles crackled profusely, and the intensity made both their attacks collapse. Craig swiftly ducked and went for his next move.

" **Soaring Pain!** "

He threw an uppercut, but Orga was fast enough to lean to the side and dodge. He threw a right rook with black lightning, and Craig crouched and dodged that technique as well. Craig He swept his left foot forward and drove his elbow into Orga's gut, making the bigger lug gag at the force. With close range, he did another uppercut, this time with the left fist. This time got Orga's chin, sending a fierce blow through his jaw. He stammered back as the jawline fractured from the impact, covering his mouth and hunching over. With the advantage in the one blow, Craig raise a leg and kicked them in the face, sending him tumbling onto his back.

"Yeah!" Elfman cheered. "Just like how a real man should fight!"

Orga got up from the ground, grunting heavily as he still had his fingers grazing his flaring jaw. He faced Craig, who adjusted his legs and howled out like a raptor. He sprung at him, just as he opened his mouth.

" **Lightning God's Bellow!** "

He angrily opened his mouth and unleashed a blast of black lightning. The blast expanded into a large volume, which closed in towards Craig. As he was just meters away from the lightning's range, time slowed down, and he slowly blinked as he reached back.

With a foul swing and a thrust forward, Craig's blood red sword went up vertically and slashed into the beam. He completely bisected the blast of lightning as he used the blade as a defense. The edges of the blast enveloping both his sides grazed him, as well as make his cape flare in the black wake. Once the roar dissipated, it revealed him untouched, much to Orga's surprise.

"What?" he exclaimed.

Craig spread his feet and held a position to strike. With another fast lunge, he closed the distance and stuck his sword out. " **Humming Pointer!** " he prodded with speeds of a squid strike and went for Orga. Orga was barely able to cross both arms and expel a grand amount of black lightning. With a hostile shout, the energy released from him made the ground shake, causing Craig to forcibly back off.

"Gngh!" The discharge was tremendous in volume as residual bolts grazed Craig. His body instantly yanked back from the strike and crouched. His arms and elbows took the blunt of the attack, leaving scorch marks on his new white jacket. However, rather than care, he glared ahead, seeing the discharge end and a rogue, streaky black bolt arched over the ground, making a scorch trail towards Craig. The bolt stretched its arch towards him, prompting him to roll to his right and dodge at the last second. The bolt went on towards the next building, grazing up its midsection and causing a dust burst.

Having recovered from the roll, Craig looked up, already knowing of Orga's next offense. The God Slayer was in midair with an arm up with crackling lightning. With a loud and mighty shout, Orga came hammering his fist down on Craig. Craig brought up his sword for a bunt; a sharp one with the bladed edge facing p at an angle that Orga was working into.

Orga's blow collided with the blade, the lightning blocked completely, as well as the blade cutting inti his hand that he fell for. Unable to sustain himself with pain, he recoiled with his cut knuckles and side of his hand having deep slits in them.

"Gnnaah!" he yelled in pain.

"OH! That has _gotta_ hurt!" Lola shouted. "Can't say that wasn't defensive though."

"Smart is what I call it. Offense and defense at the same time." Yajima remarked. "That's the drawback to getting reckless with opponents who know what they might be doing."

With Orga recoiling in pain, he was wide open for Craig. With no words, only action, he pulled his sword back, poised to slam and strike. When Orga looked back ahead, his eyes were wide as he saw Craig ready and willing to strike.

Not far, a sudden, long thread shot out of nowhere, snaring Craig by the cape. When he realized it, his motions were stopped for that moment and another thread snared his wrist, stopping his sword from aiming for Orga.

"The hell?" he grunted.

A pair of lips showed themselves behind him, coming from dark eyes. "Sorry if I was interrupting something…"

Craig looked back over his shoulder, glaring at the surprise that was Arana entering the fray. She had her hand out and fingers spread; the palm having two strings attached that connected to Craig's cape and wrist. The Thread Mage smirked as she caught another prey in her hold.

"Oh my goodness! What a twist of fate! Orga was saved by a thread!" Lola exclaimed. "Arana of Mermaid Heel made a comeback with a surprising entry. Now it's a 3-way battle, between Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, and now Mermaid Heel!"

"But where did she come from?" Happy questioned.

"She must've figured out where the battle was with Rufus, and that lead her to now" Carla said.

Pantherlily had arms crossed and gave the monitor a glare. "Well if that's true, then Craig will have to hurry and think of something, or else others will be arriving on the scene."

"Not good." Makarov grimaced.

* * *

Seeing the battle up on a nearby monitor, Lyon saw that Craig was intercepted, prompting him to hurry up with his pace. "Quickly, Chelia, this way!"

Having regrouped with Lyon along the way, the perky God Slayer jumped off of the nearby rooftop and landed right beside Lyon in a crouch. She raised her head and smiled determinedly. "Right!"

Both darted towards the biggest threat of all, at least for now. As they closed in on an alley to get towards the fray and to Craig, Lyon had a smirk on his face. If anyone was going to knock Gray's guild out, it was going to be him.

* * *

Craig was still restrained, but seeing the Mermaid Heel mage left his opponent surprised. "Huh? Hey, you're with those mermaid chicks." Orga said.

"It's Chica to you." Arana strained, trying to hold herself onto Craig, but surprisingly, her threads were getting less than helpful by the second.

Craig showed visibly annoyance as he saw the extra pair of hands that could be his challenge yet. "Great." He grunted, and then pivoted and swung around to face Arana. He used his left hand and reached for his guard. He slashed in one go, slicing off the threads on his cape and wrist, as well as made Arana recoil. Craig adjusted his stance to make himself look like a crab, with knees bent sideways and facing the building between Orga and Arana. His sword faced Arana, while his barehanded palm was at Orga.

There was a distilled silence between the three, the fixation of Craig against the two of them at once were odds stacked against him.

"Heh, looks like we got ourselves a little party going on." Orga joked.

"Oh, ques is a party alright. A party where no boys are allowed in the winner's circle." Arana joked.

Orga served a chuckle. "Well then, guess we can settle this little debate _after_ we beat the snot out of this punk."

"Agreed."

Craig looked at the other with swift glances, without having to move his body much. _'Looks like they're going at a common enemy here. One shoots webs to slow me down, and the other can shoot lightning. I gotta work this out, or else I'm gonna be stuck to a wall all fried.'_

Arana crossed her arms out. "This will slow you down! HRAH!" Using her magic, a seal appeared before her, sending volleys of cobwebs at Craig. The bullet-like projectiles went showering al over the ground and around Craig, spreading like spider webs. Craig looked around himself, seeing that around his feet, Arana placed sticky traps for him to step in.

The Mermaid Heel mage smirked wider. "So, care to gives us the point?"

Craig's eyes narrowed as he reached back. "Sorry, not today. **Spiral Dragon Slice!** " He abruptly began to spiral in place, his body temporarily unsheathing all his blades to make his signature sword technique. He did it so fast and with little exercise that Orga and Arana recoiled as webs and ground grazed profusely around them.

With every spin made in the funnel he made, Craig cleared enough room for himself to show the pavement being torn deeply into shreds, with slash marks thoroughly deep and free from the traps Arana had made. Once fully planted, he shot a glare at Arana, his several blades making it hard for her to even try and draw closer.

"HRAH!" Orga appeared in midair behind Craig, once again having a fist coated in lightning, only in the left hand. "Guess you should've tried paying attention, because this is gonna hurt!"

As he pulled his fist as Craig's back, Craig himself turned his head, his mouth blades following in command. The left end turned and blocked the attack that Orga made, once again making a result that was lightning crackling in midair between them, and hints of blood for the edge digging into him. The stalemate didn't last very long like before, prompting Orga to shoot back in a slide.

He grunted once more, looking up at him. "He just turned his head to block?"

Craig looked back at Arana, who proceeded to shoot him a nervous frown. Despite the setback he cleared, she made another magic seal and unleashed another blast of strings. The many long threads reached out like long vines, but Craig did the same motion as before, spinning and cutting the ropes of sticky thread to shambles.

Arana scoffed as her attack again failed her, but Craig stopped in place and looked at the blades in his hands and mouth. When he looked at them, he saw the sharp tips had little filaments of thread on them, and edges of the blades were all covered in bits of scraped thread. _'She's limiting my defenses with my blades. If I try that again, I'll only manage to block and not cut. Damnit…'_

A larger magic seal appeared before Arana. "Then care for more?!" The earth beneath her lightly shook as more threads of huge volumes shot at Craig. They were so potent that they looked like they were going to hurt bad.

As they drew in, Craig narrowed his eyes and did quick thinking. At the last second, he turned his head vertically and drove the mouth blade into the ground. He pivoted further and used the red cape and wrapped it around him. The many shots struck him hard, hitting his cape with a powerful flow. The Thread Mage attacking him snockered as she had him on the ropes, and she did not give him the luxury of relenting. She enhanced her properties, causing the cape Craig was wearing to get heavy, but forcing him back a few feet into Orga direction.

With Craig grunting and unfocused, Orga stood and smirked. "Heh, this'll be perfect." He spread his legs apart and readied an offense. He put both his bleeding hands together and clasped them. He drew them apart to show a black sphere with a bright yellow energy field around it.

Craig looked back, his eyes wide as he saw Orga preparing.

" **Lightning God's Hemisphere!** "

Orga thrust the sphere at Craig. It traveled across the ground swiftly, kicking up dust on either side. As it flowed towards him, the energy field expanded, giving it a much wider range. Craig gasped in shock as it drew in.

BOOM!

A large black sphere of lightning enveloped everything between Arana and Orga, enveloping the ground and cindering not just the webs, but also the rock that it covered. The energy exploded into powerful discharges around the actual sphere, making great magnitudes.

"My goodness, what a whopper!" Lola panicked. "That attack's gotta hurt Orga a lot more than it does Craig…wait!"

Orga and Arana smirked as they knew the attack had dealt some damage. However, they saw the lightning discharge starting to bend and distort. To everyone's shock, the black lightning was moving in wave-like motions in the state of a globe.

"What the…?"

"The lightning, it's…"

The dissipating lightning compressed into Craig's arms, which he bended about and used the chi in its force. The residual lightning dissipated, while the main fragments of it all compressed into his chi blades. They were long and elongated, and Craig vividly crossed them in an X formation.

Orga looked stunned as his attack was bended by Craig. "What in the…?"

"HRAH!" Craig moved in a full circle, slicing and spreading apart the fingers. The chi blades dissipated as they moved with Craig, blasting varied black waves and cutting into Arana and Orga alike. Both mages fell over and slid on the ground, grunting hard while Craig stood in the middle of them still, his arms still tingling from the lightning he bent.

"T-THERE HE GOES AGAIN! CRAIG HAS ONCE AGAIN TURNED THE ENEMY'S POWER INTO HIS OWN!" Lola cheered in exhilaration. "JUST HOW IN THE OWRD IS HE EVEN DOING THAT?!"

"Not sure, but our scanners and our archivist are doing what they can to analyze this matter of conversion if possible." Yajima informed.

Orga was one his hands and knees, grunting as his body crackled in the lightning that was his own. "Damnit…" he looked up at Craig, seeing his cape free of webs and his body only having slight cinder marks on them. "The hell…you just turned my lightning against me?"

Craig said nothing, but he readied himself. But as he focused on Orga, he had an odd feeling crawl up his spine. His eyes widening, he turned and saw that Arana was on a knee, her arm weakly out with a magic seal. She shot a glob of silk at him, aiming for an unlikely place.

The glob smacked him in the eyes, making Craig grunt and fall over onto his read. He yelped as the silk covered both eyes, its shape night a night mask.

Arana smirked, her breath rather raspy. "This Chica…isn't down yet."

"Heh, not bad for a chick." Orga admitted.

In the audience watching, they all saw the comeback and Craig's defenses down. Some cheered for Mermaid Heel, as well as Sabertooth. The comeback, however, left Fairy Tail surprised.

"Oh! And it looks like Mermaid Heel just went for where it hurts." Lola winced. "And right in the eyes."

"That'll hamper Fairy Tail no doubt." Yajima stated. "An attack like that shuts down the sight, something very important for the fighter to have. I'm afraid Craig's gonna have a hard time now."

"Oh no." Wendy gasped.

"Hey, c'mon man, get that stuff off you, quick!" Gray warned.

"It's too late. Orga's getting ready for his blow." Juvia said. The monitor showed a shaken Orga getting up to his feet with his hands together. He started generating a lot of force, in which caught a great swell of Magic Power.

Sting pumped his tiny paws. "Yes! Orga's still in this!"

"Fro thinks so, too." Frosch agreed.

In the streets, Kagura looked up from her position and saw that monitor. Her eyes narrowed as she glared up at Craig's predicament. Otherwise, she gave no visible sign of remorse of clarification.

"Meow! Go Arana! Win this for us!" Millianna cheered.

"The girl's got this in the bag now." Risley said with an eye open, laying on Crocus' streets.

"Will this be it?" Lola questioned the audience.

As Arana panted with what energy she had, she tried standing, albeit with vigilance. Craig, however, was struggling as he was trying to get the silk off his eyes. He couldn't see, but the sound of crackling wasn't a good sign at all.

Orga readied the sphere of lightning in his palm, smirking wide. "Sorry pal, but it looks like you got schooled by a God Slayer."

"Crap! The kid's in trouble!" Gildarts exasperated.

"He better do something and quick!" Vijeeter panicked.

"Oh man! Look out!" Alzack snapped.

Craig tried to get the silk off, but at this point it was no use. It wasn't coming up; and even if it did, its residue would sting and still leave him blind. Just by feeling the energy crackling and his ears ringing from the ions Orga was gathering, Craig could feel the time had come.

" _Use your mind to see rather than your eyes…"_

His struggling ceased as he thought back to when he first went blind by an anomaly.

 _ **3 Years Ago**_

 _The bare lands of regions beyond Ishgar and beyond the Western world was something altogether. There were legendary beasts that had mythology written on them, but in the case of an inexperienced Craig, going bare-handed at recently 15 made him a little survivalist._

 _Having built forts and fires, and having seen and been through hell, quite possibly literally…he just needed to get away from it all. It was too much for him. He had to find sanctuary, solace in ways so that no one could be hampered by him ever again. And what better way to do that than the far-off reaches of the world, where one can escape and possibly never return._

 _And that's where legends spewed. There was a wild beast supposedly able to give off the most powerful light ever, as bright as the sun. One flicker and it'd be like a close-range lightning bolt. This radiant beast was an extinct species of Wyvern, more or less known as 'Whitemares' in folklore. And even though it was by accident, Craig encountered one, just as he saw a whole platoon of soldiers try and seize it. When it gave off its light, all the soldiers close went permanently blind, and those far away were temporarily blind, including Craig._

 _It was only a matter of time until the Whitmare and its hunters clashed again, but at the moment, Craig was blinded, and he ended up slipping into a ravine. It carried him down a stream, where he gurgled and gasped until he fell down a waterfall._

 _This was where he was to learn one of the_ _ **many**_ _life lessons to come._

" _BLEH!" Craig gagged out water of his mouth, coughing profusely and on his knees against the cool, damp ground. It was pitch-black in his eyes, so he had no idea that he ended up in a beautiful underground cave._

 _He coughed up the rets of the water and wobbled up to his feet, struggling to stand. "Great, where am I?" He listened well, hearing the sounds of rushing water and echoes throughout the abandoned cave. "Well, I think I'm at the bottom of a lake basin or something…or a really big wishing well..."_

 _The sounds of a cane tapped against the ground, inching closer._

" _What?! Who's there?!" Craig snapped, trying to bring fists up._

 _The cane got closer and closer, but didn't get far enough to touch him. It stopped several meters before a frightened Craig, revealing the person._

" _Who dares to enter?" an old voice said._

" _Wait, where the heck am I?!" Craig yelled._

 _The cane stepped forward, as did the pair of feet that went with it. "That, is for you to see." The voice belonged to an elderly old man. However, there was a catch to him. While he did hold up a cave, he had a tattered cloak on with light magenta cuffs and edging. It also had a hood, which he brought down to reveal his bald head and short moustache. And he wore small black specs, indicating that like Craig, he was also blind._

 _Craig grew defensive as he stepped back. "Who…who are yo-GAH!" Unfortunately, he stepped back too far, falling into the water once more with a splash._

" _What, who is there?!" the blind old man shouted. He jutted his cane out, randomly waving it to attack thin air itself._

 _The water of the basin bubbled, until it spouted into Craig gasping and clawing onto the rock again. He coughed profusely, making sure he did not let this time around._

 _The blind old man heard the gasping and stopped his random swinging. Knowing where it was now, he walked on over and turned down at Craig. "And who might you be?" he banged his cane against Craig's head, making sounds that echoed like coconuts. "Huh? Well?"_

 _Craig rubbed his spiky black hair and grunted in pain. "Gnnngh…wait, were you affected by the Whitemare, too?"_

" _Ah, so that's it. I suppose that you have been carried away…Whitmare hunter." He questioned._

" _Well maybe carried away, but-"_

" _HIYA!" he slammed his cane above Craig's head, this time knocking him back into the pool of water. He faced the water with a frown. "You idiot! How dare you break sacred lands! Do you have any idea what that cost ya? Well?!"_

 _Slowly, Craig arose again, his face showing frustration as his breathing was slow and steady. "…well ain't this just a swell person." He muttered._

" _WHO SAID THAT?! HIYA!" the old man slammed his cane on Craig's again, hitting him once more to down under._

 _After several minutes of long gasps, broken explanations, and ten different types of concussions later, Craig finally told the blind old man his story, and how he went temporarily blind by the Whitemare's rays. After gathering all the pieces, the blind man had his head down and cane out as he and Craig sat on two rocks…which took them two minutes to find._

" _I see, so it is you who means of no harm, young one." He said._

" _I-I don't know how…but I gotta do something. Those hunters, they must have something up their sleeves for next time…but I…" Craig began to drown in his worries once more. "I don't…"_

" _You are thinking like a child." The old man berated. "This isn't like when you were born!"_

" _I know! But I'm blind!" The comment earned Craig a whack across the face by the old man's cane, sending him towards the ground._

" _Yeah, and so am I, but you don't hear me crying to my momma." He said._

 _Craig rubbed his head. "Oww…"_

" _You are not seeing the real picture here. When you cannot use your eyes, you use the most powerful tool you have…and that, lies in the eyes of your mind."_

 _Craig face twisted with given anger. "That…doesn't make sense! What the heck is that supposed to mean?!" he yelled._

 _The blind man sighed again. "Again with the questions…I suppose you could say use your smell, or ears or whatever." He said tiredly. "But even_ _ **those**_ _…are flawed fallacies."_

 _Craig's brow furrowed. "My senses…are flawed?" He got whacked again._

" _YES, EVERYONE IS FLAWED~! DO YOU LIVE IN A CAVE?!" the old man berated. The true irony here was that they were indeed in a cave. "Sometimes, the greatest eyes, are the ones that can see nothing. The greatest of all sights to those of you and I, are those we must seek."_

 _Despite his eyes having a bright blue rather than sea blue, indicating his blindness, he blinked. "Like…picturing it?" The cane was raised again, and this time he heard it lifted. "SORRY! NO HURTING!"_

 _The old man gently sat his cane down and nodded. "Ah, so you see that? Good, then you 'looking' is to where the picture comes to you...DID YOU GET THAT?!"_

 _It was then Craig knew the key to taming the Whitemare was by the mind, and that's what he did. A blind man, against another blind army, but with technology to rely on rather than their own senses. He gained his sight 24 hours later, but the effects of what he learned from such a chatty blind man, left him with a new way to see the world._

Craig's eyes relaxed beneath the thread. Slowly, he eased his grip on his sword, using it as a cane. He straightened his back and cleared his mind, similar to the art of chi bending.

And it was here, the battle was to turn.

" **120mm Black Lightning Cannon!** " Orga thrust his palms forward, sending a concentrated blast of black lightning at Craig. The blast closed in with a deep need to electrocute Craig, and everyone watched as the attack closed in.

His mind cleared and picturing the chi heading his way, the blind Craig jumped right above. "Hirah!" His feet actually landed on the lightning, in which he shockingly took long strides along the chi waves it carried. Like hopping on rocks, he closed in on a startled Orga, time slowing down as he sent a black lightning-coated kick dead in his face. The blasting kick was strong enough to stamp him deep into the dirt, making him fall onto his back with a groan.

"What the…?!" Mato was at a loss for words.

"Did Craig just walk on lightning?!" Lola's eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"My goly!" Yajima gasped.

Natsu stopped his rampage for a moment to look up at the screen, seeing the blind Craig with knees bent against the fallen Orga. "Woah, what the heck?"

"How in the world did he do that?" Gajeel questioned.

Orga was devoid of pupils as that blow did him in. Unable to get up, Sabertooth was down another prideful member, tying them with Fairy Tail.

However, Arana saw his back turned and she took advantage of it. "Gnnngh…" Up on her feet, she sent a long blast of her web at Craig's back.

Hearing the silk running, Craig turned around and moved the end of his blade in a circular motion. It snagged the end of the thread, and it began to tie and warp as he moved his sword. By the time the thread finished, there was a large ball of silk on the end of the sword, like cotton candy on a stick.

"What?!" Arana gasped.

Craig snickered some before he brought his arm back and then forward, making the ball of silk detach off the blade and hurl towards Arana. It moved so fast she couldn't dodge, and ended up struck in the face by her own attack working against her.

She tumbled across the street, threads and web all over her upper body as she laid unconscious and sprawled on her side. While Craig swiped at the air, getting some of the silk from earlier off.

"Ah…ah…he just beat Orga and Arana with his eyes closed!" Lola yelled throughout Crocus' intercoms. "I repeat! Craig has struck down two competitors without looking!"

The audience cheered with the results, while some were completely startled by what was seen. They knew Craig was strong in some way, but they didn't think he'd do something of that caliber.

"That's nuts!" Jet and Droy paled in unison.

"My goodness." Mirajane gasped.

"Did he seriously but beat those two at their own game like that?" Lucy stammered.

"Ow wow." Wendy awed.

"Beating them with your eyes closed now, Craig?" Cana questioned with a smirk. "C'mon, don't be a showoff."

As if he felt his spine crawl, Craig turned sharply towards thin air. "Who's there?! HRAH!" He slashed at the air, moving his sword in all directions with its flat edge.

"And with that, Fairy Tail gets another point, once again bringing them to 2nd place in the running." Lola commented.

Craig continued to move about in place, trying to find levity in something that could substitute for a cloth or something, but all he had was a sword that he moved about like a cane. When he started moving away from Orga and Arana, he started towards what was, surprisingly, a lamppost. Underneath the lamppost, there was a trash can with a lid. He tapped it when he got close, feeling the can. His brow raised as he felt how hollow it was. The more he touched it, the lighter it felt, and the more questionable it was.

"…what are you and why?" he questioned the bin.

Not far away, two more competitors were closing in. One had spiky white hair, while the other was shorter, younger, and had pigtail magenta hair. They hurried towards the site after seeing the earlier image, and they sure didn't want to miss anything.

"Lyon, up ahead!" Chelia shouted.

As Craig lifted the lid in inquiry, he perked up at hearing the voice.

"I see it too, Chelia!" Lyon hurried his pace, Chelia falling not far behind. The Sky Goddess and the Ice Mage both hurried towards the site where Craig was.

When both finally caught up, both stopped right in front of Orga. They looked down at him, eyes wide at his body laying in cold defeat, and with his marking proven of his damage. Lyon gasped, while Chelia was at a loss for words.

"No, we're too late." Chelia murmured.

Lyon looked down in shame. "Seems Gray's guild isn't as slow as we predicted." He looked up to see Arana several meters away in the exact same condition. "And they sure aren't chivalrous to the code of harming women."

"Do you think they're okay?" Chelia looked down at Orga to see the damage he had taken, not that it mattered in any shape or form.

"I'm afraid that's the least of our worries for now." Lyon glared ahead, staring at a certain someone who's trying to look around. "Looks like we're not too late after all."

"Huh?" Chelia looked ahead, seeing the same object of Lyon's attention.

Craig turned his head left and right, hearing the voices of two opponents. He had his sword up like someone would hold a cane, but his orientation was far off as he faced the lamppost. "Whoever is there, tell me…is there a restroom nearby? I _really_ need to wash this silk off." He said. "Seriously, it's starting to burn a little…hello?"

Chelia felt a bead of sweat on her head. "S-should we…you know…help him?"

"It'd be in our best interests." Lyon said, but a smirk crossed his face. "But first thing's first. This is still a competition after all, and besides, if we don't do something, the old hag's gonna her own head off for this."

"Good point." Chelia sulked, before perking back up. "Right! Then let's finish this quick!"

"My thoughts exactly!" Lyon brought his hands together, manifesting mist around the palms. "Sorry about this in advance, Craig, but as much as I would rather be sportive about this, we're in a rather tight spot. Do hope you don't take this personally."

Feeling a strong magic, Craig's head turned in the direction where Lyon and Chelia were. He felt a wind pick up, as was a cold sensation.

"Now! **Ice-Make: Water Serpent!** " Lyon unleashed a spiraling, icy serpent through the atmosphere heading towards Craig. The attack drew in without delay, but Craig had his ways of getting around. At the last second, he picked up the trash lid beside him and held it by its handle, acting as a shield The entire attack that was sheer icy water struck the trash lid and rendered Craig safe.

"Say what?"

Chelia moved in front of Lyon with arms spread out. "Let me try!" Like Lyon, she brought her hands around as a cyclone of black winds gathered and surged profusely. As she brought her arm around, it was like she threw the whirlwind, which erupted into a black vortex.

" **Sky God's Boreas!** "

The vortex aimed and arched for Craig. As it drew in, he did yet another unorthodox move, and blindly jumped into the empty trash can. With the lid shut over him, the vortex carried the trash bin with it, spiraling out of control with a lot of papers and trash in Crocus' street. The adhesive blast swerved upwards and snaked profusely, until its ending was a large mouth that spit the trash can high up.

"Alright! Got him!" Chelia chirped.

As the black whirlwinds dialed down, the blind Craig inside the trash can was spinning profusely, but it felt more closed and gravity felt off. Feeling himself fall, he opened the trash bin in midair, twisting out before grabbing the end of the actually can with his free arm.

Lyon smirked as he turned around to look away. "Suppose that was a bit much, but oh well?"

His ears perked at Lyon's voice. Craig barreled by turning on the trash can's axis and came down with it, ready to strike.

As Lyon walked ever so casually, an unknown force clamped on top of his head. In fact, it smashed so hard that it sent him into the earth with a powerful spat. His head was slammed hard by what felt like aluminum, heavy aluminum. The trash bin was upside down and had a huge dent atop of it, no doubt Lyon's head. Craig landed with it on a knee, much to Chelia's terror.

"Lyon!"

Hearing her and feeling the chi, Craig threw the trash lid like a saucer behind. The lid spun and got Chelia in the gut, sending her into a lamppost and sliding down onto her bottom. The trash lid's ricochet brought it back to Craig's hand, catching it albeit knowingly.

The trash bin fell over, along with Lyon. The Ice Mage groaned as he laid on the ground, trying to worm out of the bin. Once he did, he clutched his head. "What was that…?" he grumbled. "Chelia!"

Staggering back up, the shaken God Slayer readied herself. "I-I'm here!"

Craig tumbled to the side, landing on the shoulder and rolling with the lid like a shield. He grabbed the damaged trash can once more by its side handles, getting a distance from Chelia and Lyon. Although, his stance was directed towards the open city than them directly.

Lyon glared at Craig with a suspicious vibe. "How did he do that? Some kind of Perception Magic?"

"I didn't know Fairy Tail had someone like that…wait, what are we doing?! We gotta take him down, Lyon!" Chelia snapped.

"You're right, Chelia. Our questions will have to wait. For now, we strike!" Lyon reached out towards the enemy at hand, unleashing Ice-Make: Dragonfly and sending a swarm of dragonflies at Craig head on. Much to their dismay, Craig bunted behind the trash lid and blocked the attack. Sharp icy missiles struck the lid profusely. Some, however, maneuvered behind the lid, aiming for Craig's back. "Got you."

As the dragonflies aimed for Craig from behind, he picked up the trash bin by the handle and had the dragonflies flew right into the bin. They shattered upon impact with the dented bottom, filling the can with ice fragments.

Lyon gasped in shock as his attack was negated, while Chelia was equally as shocked. "But how…?"

Craig pivoted on his heel and swung the trash lid, using the momentum to send the ice specks at Lyon and Chelia. As they soared at them, they hurriedly dodged; Lyon dodging by jumping, and Chelia by the side. Lyon manifested a lot of icy mist in his arm as he aimed down at Craig, poised to blast.

" **Ice-Make: Snow Dragon!** "

From a magic seal in front, a massive serpentine dragon of ice roared at it went shooting down for Craig. It drew in with remarkable speeds, but Craig felt the force head his head and threw the trash lid skywards. With it leaving Craig a free hand, he took a deep breath and brought up two fingers. He swerved and shook them a little as he was molding and manipulating the chi he was forcing into his two fingers. Following his bodily motions, he leaned back and got weight to the two fingers.

As the dragon close din, the blind Craig saw the incoming chi force and used his two fingers in a chop dead on the snout. The small yet compressed chi chop shattered the entire head to icy fragments that exploded everywhere. Once again, Lyon was left without words to say.

"Holy crap! Did he just use two fingers to chop that thing to bits?!" Jet exclaimed.

"How did he even do that?!" Droy wailed.

"For real?!" Lucy stammered again.

As the ice littered the area around Craig, Chelia moved in from the side. She had to take advantage of the situation here and now, but her blue eyes averted skywards. The trash lid from before came down, and she was so focused on it that Craig sensed her and kicked her across the face, sending her back.

He thus raised his arm up, catching the lid and slipped his fingers into the handle again. He slammed it down on Chelia's head, making her yelp once more.

The crowd was going ballistic with the blinded Craig fighting so well. They knew it would leave an impression of him as the only Fairy Tail mage in the game, but even his own team was completely baffled.

"Oh man, he's just taking it to them!" Natsu yelled vigorously.

"Yeah, those guys are getting their asses handed to them, that's for sure." Laxus said. "But even with those eyes blocked, how is he even doing that, you wonder?"

"Mmmm…maybe some sort of psychic power?" Natsu guessed.

"Heh, even I'm not that stupid to guess something like that, Salamander." Gajeel scoffed.

He shot a glare at Gajeel. "Say what? Alright then, what do you think he's doing to fight blindly, huh?"

He shrugged. "Beats me, but I know it ain't some freaky voodoo." He looked quizzically back at the monitor, his face twisting as he watched Lyon and Chelia regroup in front of Craig. "…right?"

Erza shot her own glare at the screen. "I've never seen a fight quite like this. I knew Craig had durability, but I never imagined he'd be able to fight without an important sense. What's guiding him?"

Lyon was panting profusely, his injuries having him starting to wane forward. He grunted as he glared at Craig, but the recipient only stood still as he continued to hold the trash can and lid. He couldn't believe that he was being outclassed by someone like Craig, who wasn't even able to see him.

A greenish aura emanated from the side, soothing his injuries that he sustained. "Hang on, Lyon, let me heal you first." With the advantage still set on them, Chelia used her Healing Magic to heal her wounds sustained. The bruises and the concussions she had were starting to wear away, as were the head wounds the dizzy Lyon had.

Back on his feet and at good health, Lyon nodded. "Thanks for that. Good job, Chelia."

"Why Are you just standing around for? Now that we're healed, she can beat him!" she reminded.

Lyon faced the opponent at hand once more with a serious frown. "True. All we have to do now is tire him out. And it looks like we're doing just that." True to what he was saying, Craig was looking a little exhausted. Though he had a good hold on his trash necessities for battle, he was still unable to see. It wasn't so much physical nor mental that was taxing, but all those quick attacks were making it hard for him to keep up for long.

He had to end this, and after hearing loud and clear of Chelia's ability to heal, he had to deal one huge blow.

Lyon put his hands together, manifesting more magic. " **Ice-Make: Ice Geyser!** " He slammed his hands against the ground, forming a magic circle beneath Craig.

Feeling the icy floor starting to stiffen, Craig abruptly leaped off the ground and into the trash bin again. It shut atop him just as stalagmite surrounded the ground around. The bottom half of the trash can was frozen in the ice, and before long, the ice grew skywards, becoming a high pillar of jagged ice. At the high pinnacle was the trash can, perched like a trophy on a pedestal.

"That'll hold him for a short while." Lyon said. "Chelia, get ready!"

"Right!" She spread her legs apart, readying her position as she started to generate a powerful surge of magical energy. Slowly, the air pulsed as black currents started to spiral into her palms and in front. As she raised her hands up, thinner streams added into the spiral, compressing deeply into matter.

Realizing the energy, Lyon gasped and looked at Chelia. "What? Chelia! Are you really going to use…"

Jura gasped up at the nearest monitor. "Chelia, no!"

"Woah, hey. What is that Lamia chick doing?" Gray inquired.

"Looks like she's gearing up for one big blast." Cana said as she got out of her seat. She got towards the balcony with her friends, staring up quizzically to see the battle.

The winds compressed into a greater spiral, one creating a powerful vacuum that was making it hard for any sound to get through. Chelia smiled determinedly as she faced the ice geyser.

"YOU FOOL! DO YOU WANT TO KILL HIM?!" Obaba panicked loudly.

"Uh oh, looks like Chelia's going in for the big finish here!" Lola insinuated.

"Don't worry, I'll make this as fast as possible, so get ready!" she yelled out.

For a moment, the trash bin didn't budge. It looked like they got Craig trapped…or so they thought. The lid suddenly went skywards as Craig burst out of the darkness of the bin. His eyes still had silk in them, but the blindness didn't stop him from the quelling that was his chi sensory. Feeling a strong wind, he knew what he had to do.

Grabbing the trash lid as he was in midair, he put it beneath him. The position was very similar to a surfboard, the same exact one he did when he "exploded" and went sledding during the preliminary round. He bent forward, diving down with his makeshift board into the ice geyser.

There he went, sliding down the frozen, jagged pillar with great weight. He broke stalagmite after stalagmite, all with a straight face as he felt the winds and constant pounding. He sled down the mound remarkably fast, reaching the bottom and grinding the weight of the trash lid against the stone streets. With the momentum still atop of everything, he zipped pass Chelia and Lyon, temporarily bypassing the vacuum she was making.

For the briefest moment, time slowed down as he passed Chelia, the spiraling whirlwinds she was making having grazed by Craig's fingertips. Once passing, he zipped along on his makeshift board, and then jumped off it and twisted in midair to face Chelia and Lyon with his fingers molding and compressing the small black energy he gathered.

Meanwhile, the trash lid continued on, disappearing out of sights.

With Craig facing the two, he kept the compression in his center, molding the energy into his own. Without warning to the mix, Chelia turned and unleashed her attack, just as the winds became feathers.

" **God Slayer's Secret Art – Heavenly Gathering of Clouds!** "

A compressed cyclone of black feathers in black winds surged across the ground, spinning rapidly and with excessively deep power. It surged without any need to stop, the mass closing in and all hearts watching the melee rapidly beating. They all went wide-eyed as Craig didn't move, but what they saw next was something that even Chelia and Lyon alike were unprepared for. Craig started moving his arms in conjunction with the chi flow heading at him, and he moved like a rapid-speed puzzle. He converged the entire spiral in front, and he didn't move back at all as he was trying his hardest not to lose the chi he was gathering.

Chelia gasped in shock. "What…?"

Lyon was also rendered speechless. They watched as Craig bended and compressed all the energy by bending it into the compressed sphere that he was creating. It all literally flew inwards, where the black mass was having bright breezes surge and shift Craig's slightly tattered jacket now. By the time Chelia's attack was finished, the entire mass was compressed into a black sphere in front of Craig, his blind eyes facing the bewildered two.

Chelia stepped back in horror. "Did…did he just…?"

"He absorbed all that power? How?" Lyon questioned.

Blind or being able to see didn't matter at this point. Craig just knew where they were, and no matter what, he refused to lose. There were many battles ahead, and as he compressed the sphere into a smaller shape, his brows furrowed as he targeted back to center.

" **Energy Arts – Bide Exploder!** "

He reeled his head forward and thrust his palms out, opening up to Chelia and Lyon. The small sphere thus erupted into a gargantuan beam of black winds of perhaps double, if not triple, the sheer density it once held. The monstrous beam roared as it split the ground beneath, sending waves of dust on opposite sides and shuddering nearby windows. The blast wave shook everything and shattered nearly every window down the boulevard as it swallowed a horrified Chelia and Lyon. Both their screams were muted as the ice behind broke to sparkles.

Along the monitors that lead to Crocus, the birds eye view of Crocus saw a medium-sized line and a large, pillar-like explosion at its end. The bulbous end roared like a jet throughout the entire Crocus domain, reaching as far as the Domus Flau colosseum. The ground vibrated all throughout the streets with such terror, and dust and winds were nothing short of a maelstrom that acted as shockwave, cracking apart and knocking down other city properties. Buildings were in shambles, and the pavement was nothing but fresh dirt almost several miles long. Those watching were in complete disarray for what was seen, with the monitors themselves shaken up by the black whirlwinds expelling everywhere. Lola was at a loss for words, and the likes of Lamia Scale, Fairy Tail, and Sabertooth were all completely at a loss for what was seen.

Once the stage was clear, Craig's palms were sizzling, in which he whipped them to get them to cool. He crossed his arms and frowned, hearing the sounds of debris cracking and falling apart. In front of him was a deep, long trail that ran miles on end, and with a huge dirt trail that only expanded straight ahead on end. It surged onwards with small bits of property buried or otherwise completely obliterated. In the far reaches of the open land lied the ones responsible for the attack to begin with, namely Lyon and Chelia. Both were lying on huge mounds of destroyed buildings, having been blasted through several dozen already. Their bones were broken and possibly dislocated, and both their bodies were limp and devoid of pupils. By no means were they conscious this time around; some worried if they were even alive after that.

"T-that…that's it! THE BATTLE HAS BEEN WON!" Lola shrieked, having collected himself. "In _another_ shocking twist f fate, the blind Craig adverted the odds and turned Chelia's own attack on her! That knocked her and her partner out of the competition, earning him 2 more points! Fairy Tail now stands at 51 points!"

The audience was in a hectic cheer for what was a large change in the tides. Some where gaping, but a good amount were dumbfounded that they didn't think Craig could've taken on more as he was blind. If that wasn't insult to injury, he smoked them hard with his reverse chi attack.

"Ah…a-ah…" Obaba was shuddering in place, her eyes devoid of pupils in despair. "Lyon and Chelia…LOST~?!"

"No way! Not Chelia!" Sherry exclaimed.

"Well, certainly didn't see that fight coming." Mato said. "And neither did Craig, but what can you do?"

"Well talk about the blind leading the blind, but now Lamia Scale is just down to their Wizard Saint, Jura. And that leaves Sabertooth down to their Twin Dragons and Minerva. This is getting very interesting to watch." Lola watched the monitor to show Craig again, revealing him hunching forward with an exasperated huff. "But now with Fairy Tail's lifeline on the…well, line, what will his plan be now?"

"Alright! Wait a go!" Happy cheered.

"That was amazing!" Lisanna smiled.

"No kidding. The guy actually whopped their asses like they were kids." Cana smirked. "Now that was just showing off."

"First that guy from Sabertooth, now beating those two with his eyes shut. Now I'm curious just what exactly he's doing to fight so well." Gildarts admitted.

"He repelled Chelia's attack, just like how he did with Gildarts and Laxus' attacks before." Levy said. "But I could've sworn he can't use Ethernano even…unless he's somehow able to do it by another method."

Jet smiled. "Well whatever he did, it sounds pretty awesome."

"I'll say. That knocked them out of the gates!" Droy excitedly said.

Pantherlily nodded. "Maybe we may have a shot at winning this whole thing after all.

* * *

With a relieved sigh, Craig hunched over and pulled his sword out. He stabbed the ground with its sheath, acting as a cane once more. Able to feel the ground once more, he looked left and right, but the silk was still on his eyes. He at least knew that the coast was clear, that much was a given. Although, the way he moved slowly spouted winder.

"Alright, the coast is clear…I think…" he questionable asked himself if he really was, but if he did run into another enemy, at least he would know via senses, or rather the chi. For the moment he felt nothing, and that meant he was safe, for now that is.

"Alright, better find somewhere to rest…" he turned in a random direction. "And I really need to find a restroom now-oof! Who put that poll there?!"

On another part of the streets, watching from a monitor to see Craig hit and recoil off a poll, Kagura stared intensely at the only remaining opponent who had her spine shuddering the whole time. As of recently, especially during Day 4, her nerves crawled when Craig ventured about. It was making her angry, contorted, and even worse, challenged. She wasn't particularly fond of opponents unless deemed worthy. From the way she saw things, she didn't find him worthy in person per se, but nevertheless, his powers were undoubtedly frightening. She was a woman of honor, and as such, with her pride on the line as a swordswoman, she knew what she had to do. Recollecting Craig's varied sword style she was aware of, she held Archenemy's hilt tighter to her body as she walked down the streets of Crocus. If she was going to cross blades with someone, it had to be one who could at least hold a sword.

Craig hit a building wall head on. "Ow! Where the hell is this freaking restroom already?!"

* * *

 **And chapter 59, boom! I wish I could say a lot here, but I'm not that good with saying much other than I want to have this leg of the story over with. But, like all great stories out there, it takes time. It's not easy, but I already got 3 major fights down for Craig in this one chapter. Orga and Arana for a spin, Rufus for his own variation of memories, and Lyon and Chelia just to show off his usage of improvising. I felt like it was keen to get Arana's webs to blind Craig temporarily, mainly because it was a good way to get a flashback going, plus to give yet another universal message through that Craig learned the hard way. And since chi is all about the spiritual force, this was a win-win.**

 **So as I have hinted, you can guess who is going to come up next in the onslaught against Craig. Another swordswoman of high level going against someone who slayed a dragon the size of a mountain, and (hardly) disciple of the now deceased Ace Hunter, greatest swordsman in the world. And with Kagura's angry and always serious attitude, you can imagine what sparks will go off with Craig.**

 **So until next chapter; can't say when, but shouldn't be that long. Saturday or Sunday perhaps, maybe next Monday if things are backed up. But I'm aiming for at least Sunday. So I hope you guys stick around to see how Craig wings this! So review, comment, and thanks for reading!**


	60. Enemy of My Blade

As the 5th day of the Grand Magic Games had battles waged and the torrential blows dealt to sides everywhere, the groups of mages jumbled together were all doing battle, and as of recently, the weakest of the barking dogs were downed by the likes of Mermaid Heel and Sabertooth; some by Lamia thanks to Jura knocking out Ichiya. As all these battles were waged and Quatro Cerberus and Blue Pegasus having been eliminated from the competition, there was still one more problem that seemed to have eluded everyone.

Even as the lacrima-vision were trying to search throughout the streets, they only picked up on Sabertooth and the other guilds, not the ones that are so high up that they are completely untouchable, or noticeable for that matter.

Within unknown confines of an alley, the group was huddled together, watching as one of the hooded figures turned its head towards the outskirts. It saw a faint image of a monitor, revealing Craig having defeated Lyon and Chelia. With the information gathered, the tattered scarf of the entity flowed with the hood, belonging to the one known as Navice. He looked back into the alley to face his colleagues.

"That blast just now, there was no doubt about it."

Monarch sighed heavily. "Really? Any moron could've made that explosion."

"Would a moron be able to defeat 4 mages blindfolded and reverse attacks on them?" Navice retorted.

Monarch picked up on his worried tone and raised her brow beneath her hood. "Not _typically_ , unless you were a showoff."

Scythe snickered. "There's a showoff alright. There he goes, just wasting on _pests_ who are acting no more than toddlers around him." He sniped with such envy on the emphasis. "Seriously, all this waiting is turning me to stone. How long are going to be here again?"

"Until the last of the participants give their hopes up." Shinigami whimsically said as he turned towards Gates. "Isn't that right?"

The dome-like hooded man nodded. "By nightfall should be about it."

"Oh _god_! Seriously?! I could've just hag them all in less than 5 seconds!" Scythe complained. "Ugh, should've just gotten it over with back in the arena, that would've made this a lot faster. Plus we could've celebrated with a little 'lunch'."

"As appetizing as bathing in mortal blood sounds and tastes, I'm actually comfortable here." Monarch shrugged.

"Not helping!"

"But you both aren't wrong." Shinigami admitted. "Both sides of this little tiff has merits, but points that are valid. I agree with how this all would've been over sooner if we had gone for Craig from the beginning."

"Thank you~!"

"But…" Scythe's joy returned to despairing grunting. "We learned from our mistakes. Attacking with an army isn't the best way to go at it…especially since the scourge he and his little friends made." For once, Shinigami's neutral and confident expression became one of despondence and treachery. The sounds of explosions and the clashing of power levels went up like volumes in his head, ringing loudly with his distilled dark eyes nearly caught when Craig threw the Excalibur towards Alator. He saw the man plunge the Excalibur, the sword used by only one other mortal, into the basement of the Valhalla palace, more specifically into its formation grounds in the venter of Yggdrasil. It was scornful to see Ragnarok, but even more bewildering that the place they wanted to rule was destroyed by the likes of a mortal.

He remembered thoroughly of green energy taking over Alator, the confident smile on the dead mortal's face before his body diffused into Excalibur, which pulsated a golden energy in the whole underground domain. It was like hell itself broke loose upon them, because within that blast, Valhalla and Asghar itself was reducing to shambles. The enemies were all either dwindling away, drying up like fruit left out in the sun, or even convulsing. The skies were literally shaking apart, cracking like it was a ceiling. The means in which hell itself had overtaken the sentients, and as the very, very few remaining were buried and the ground beneath exploded in golden-green energy, everything had completely distorted as Craig and those who were able headed towards the gates of Valhalla, back down to the mortal realm.

The memory scorned like the scars deep beneath his armor. His skin tingled as his very goosebumps were like ragged scales that made it feel like a rash was starting to flare. But before he got out of hand with his despondence, he inhaled deeply and clutched his arm.

"This little game won't last very long anyways." Shinigami continued with reasons. "If Craig falls, we'll just befall them all anyway. Valhalla and Asghar are no more…but that doesn't mean we can always try our luck with the next best thing. What better way to spend your days than in a realm where your little troglodytes idle mingle amongst themselves?"

"And amongst those troglodytes is someone who understands." Navice pointed out.

"Exactly. Which is why we dispose the best of the liter."

Scythe leaned back against the wall, his giant 8-shaped axe hanging fruitlessly over his arm. "Guess we just stay around here then and wait. What a pain in the ass this is."

"Would you rather go off on your own, to where your magic can be sensed thanks to not being around our friend here?" Monarch cooed, gesturing towards Gates.

Scythe scoffed in disgust. He was in no mood to argue.

Shinigami looked up at a nearby lacrima-monitor, his smirk wide with eyes concealed beneath his cloak. "A mortal with such power and heart, the most 'bravest' and most 'wisest' of all. Truly, we may have underestimated this great man before, but not this time. He's probably off slaying the competition for us as we speak."

* * *

The sound of a toilet flushing went through a restroom…a woman's bathroom. Thankfully Crocus was empty since the entire city was reserved for battle. But alas, someone who was still blind never got directions he needed. As a stall closed behind Craig, he disregarded the fact that 2 hours of stumbling and hitting various walls, tripping over steps, and enduring another 20 different variations of a concussion finally lead him to a public restroom. Though just not the right one.

Running water from the sink began to flow, and hot water soaked a paper towel. He used it to clean the dried silk and the residue off his swords, scrubbing vigorously for several minutes. "Stupid thread." He cursed beneath his breath. "I'll stick you where you don't belong. How's about I shove you all down the toilet and clog the pipes? Let's see how helpful you are then."

He soon exited the facility with a cleansed face and swords. His cape he cared little about, but the webs beforehand were already singed by the lightning he was struck by. He strode on out of the restroom with a sigh, finally able to see the world again. When he looked around, he noticed how he was surprisingly alone. There was a wind blowing from the south, getting Craig to look in that direction. It howled like a wolf, and yet so quiet that it was ominous. He knew by that point somebody was watching him from afar.

But this was Craig Crius, and he plays his own games.

Rather than _look_ suspicious, he casually took a left turn and made way down closer to Crocus' ports. As he walked on ever so casually, looking sluggish to a degree, the wind picked up from behind, pushing him a little more, as if nudging him to hurry. He did, but just enough to make it look like he still wasn't looking like prey.

Up on a thin water tower, the wind breezing through the figure's long hair. The curvaceous figment was overshadowed by the sun's rays straight up overhead, making only the white bow on her head apparent, and her dark purple hair equally as prominent. As opposed to that, it looked like she was glaring in Craig's direction, opting to lie in wait.

* * *

Soon enough, Craig's orientation leads him to somewhere higher up. Going up a stairway of a fellow structure's inside, he eventually made way up towards the roof, where there, there were shrubs and an elegant garden, with grass grown and small pavements grown. It was more like a mansion garden than anything.

He took in a deep breath, sighing out in relief. "Okay…naptime."

"WHAT?!" All of Fairy Tail gaped their mouths.

Craig looked around to see one more time that he was alone. He sat right in the middle of the paved stone atop for a smooth glide of shoes if anyone wore them. He casually sat down in a cross-legged position. He felt comfortable with the stone surprisingly warm from the heat index. With himself cozy, he closed his eyes, brought his fingers together, and began to drown out all his senses. Within mere seconds, everything was seen and heard within his mind.

The chi through the air flowed into his nostrils, his body's spiritual prowess was ever flowing as he sensed the chi, as well as saw it in wavelengths from distances away.

"I'm not quite sure this is the right time to take a siesta." Mato nervously said through the mic.

"What a nerve he must have; napping in the midst of a competition." Yajima remarked. "I don't know if this is a tactic or just his way of gaining some energy."

Natsu gawked. "What the heck? Sleeping on the job?"

"Hey! Get mingling and start fighting, ya moron!" Gajeel exclaimed.

Makarov pinched the bridge of his nose. "I knew the boy would be tough to handle, but not like this." He sighed.

"W-well, he did kind of take down 5 tough guys back to back." Jet nervously noted.

"Yeah, m-maybe this is his way of making another trap…right?" Droy hoped.

Mirajane put a finger to her chin and looked towards the sky. "Hard to say. You never know what goes on in that head of his."

"That's for sure." Lisanna agreed.

Gray crossed his arms. "Well whatever he's doing, he better hurry up before we lose our lead."

"Gray's right, he can't sleep like that forever." Juvia said worriedly.

"Nah, I wouldn't worry."

Everyone around the guild looked towards Cana. She slouched over the balcony in a lazy position, with one elbow on the balcony holding up her chin and lazy smile.

"Craig's a big boy. He's not like a sack of rocks like Natsu, but he isn't someone who leaves something unfinished either. I think he'll be fine."

Everyone was shocked by how nonchalant she was about the predicament that was to unfold. They knew Cana had an affiliation with Craig – which to their vocabulary is complicated – but they never pegged her to look so confident and relaxed about it. For someone is usually as riled and worried as they are, she seems tamed.

"How are you so sure about this?" Gray asked.

Cana shrugged. "Just know."

Lucy and Wendy looked towards the other confusedly. Carla and the other Exceeds had their own concerns and huffs expressed as well. Though no one seemed to get it, they chose to dismiss it.

A shot while passed and Craig still hadn't budged a bit. Not one muscle. It was as though he had become statue itself. Within his stasis of rest, the winds stopped blowing, and instead the atmosphere was altered by a peculiar Magic Power sensed by the lacrima-visions.

With his back turned, standing in front of the garden's center mountain, a figure appeared in a blur, the same figment that had been lying in wait for some time for him. The figure appearing turned out to be feminine, and with a sword sheathed.

"It's Kagura!" Lola shouted to the audience. They all excitedly cheered as the ace of Mermaid Heel was finally making her move.

"Kagura?" Erza gasped. She remembered the swordswoman on Day 4 , and her skills were as blinding as hers.

"That Mermaid Heel chick?" Gajeel questioned.

"Yeah, the one who almost put Lyon in his place, last I checked." Laxus answered.

"Man, a matchup like this? Can't get any better than that!" Mato cheered in his seat.

"You betcha on that, Mato." Lola said. "And with all of that said and done, that just begs the question asked here; will the swords of Craig clash and stop the demeanor of Kagura, or will the swift hilt herself feast on the rampage himself?"

Yajima looked at the screen, his eyes narrowing. "Hmmm…"

"What is it, Mr. Yajima?"

Mato gasped as he pointed towards the screen. "Look!" Everyone followed in his direction and saw something else within the picture. Not too far off, as Craig was still meditating – or rather half-asleep – Kagura was standing in place, but someone else appeared on a higher perch in the courtyard.

The silhouette showed herself, revealing a pair of boots bouncing and a cape shifting in the air. As she came down besides Kagura, the swordswoman continued glaring ahead, as if knowing who was it that landed beside her with a cheery smile.

"Kagura, I finally found you!" the woman cheered.

"Millianna." She bluntly said.

Once again, the Mermaid Heel fans were going ecstatic. The final two remaining Mermaid Heel members were accounted for and ready to do battle.

"Alright, it's Millianna, too!" Beth cheered, with herself, Risley, and Arana all having been brought back to the arena since they were out of the competition.

"Heh, that punk's got nothing on Kagura alone." Risley confidently said. "She won't let us down."

"Let's…hope so…" Arana wasn't so sure about what she saw. She recalled how she was defeated by Craig, and it was because he was blindfolded. He was troublesome alone when he could see, but now it was like he was some animal. She even heard how Lamia Scale was just down to Jura thanks to him.

Risley looked at Arana with a raised brow. "Huh? Hey, ya feelin' alright, girl?"

"What? Oh no, sorry."

Risley nonchalantly pat her on the back. "Bah, don't let it push ya around. It ain't your fault. Besides, Kagura's the strongest out of all us here." She looked back at the screen, smirking with deep pride. "Ain't nothing standing between us and victory except the biggest fish yet to be plucked out of this here pond."

Back with Mermaid Heel's only two competitors left, they were looking at Craig as he was still at rest. His eyes were heavily shut, his breathing deep. It was without question he was napping alright.

Millianna had fists to her chin as she bounced up and down. "Oh, Kagura! I have an idea! What do you say we both take him on? He can't handle two of us at one time, right?"

The swordswoman had arms crossed as she glared at Craig, whose back was still up. "As factual as that sounds, Millianna, I'm afraid this isn't the case."

"Wha~?" Millianna nearly floored. "But why?"

"Simple. Because his strength is on another level than yours. Have you been paying attention since the Rift Raft competition?"

"Uh, well I…" the feline woman fell short of explanations. She was caught red-handed in her slip-up. She tried to forget about that, mostly because she fell into the water first. And on top of that, she was downright terrified when Craig and Scythe clashed like two ballistic animals. Their level of power almost made her pass out on the spot. Just the thought alone was making her heart rate escalate.

"As I thought." Kagura spread her legs, readying herself for the attack. "An opponent like this one is best left to me. Be on standby."

"Uh, r-right." Millianna shook her head, refocusing herself on the efforts to be put into the battle ahead. She looked at Kagura to see her hand reach for Archenemy and poised to strike. _'I've never seen Kagura look so challenged before. That look in her eyes, she looks so…angry.'_

"Well this sucks." Bickslow grimaced.

"Unless Craig's plan is to wait at the last second to dodge, taking a full-on blow wouldn't do much good for him." Freed said.

"True. But let's not forget this is the same lunatic that dropped a dragon on an entire island country." Evergreen reminded.

"Yeah, plus the guy really knows how to take a hit." Gildarts added in the back. "Let's see what tricks he has up his sleeve now."

"Well if there's a trash can nearby, he could really use it again." Happy prodded.

The atmosphere around Kagura intensified as she glared at Craig's back. He slept for what was a long while now, but Kagura had a funny feeling it was all an act. _'Someone of his skill…someone who is a monster, who does he think he's fooling? Playing dead like that isn't bright at all. Does he really think I'll let him have his way with the sword? It's a mockery of what he's pulling off.'_ Her grip on Archenemy tightened. _'…let's see if all those fables are indeed true.'_

As a wind shifted through the roof's courtyard, Kagura's eyes dilated, and she sped towards Craig. She took heavy strides in attacking her foe head on, light feet swiftly grazing the ground as she almost instantly closed the gap on Craig.

With Archenemy in hand, Kagura came from the side and swung with all her might. Silent as night, the sheathed sword struck Craig's left arm, striking so hard that it left a loud boom to reverberate throughout the atmosphere. Some audience members gasped, and some cringed at the force dished out. Others like Fairy Tail looked shocked at how Craig took it. But what shocked them even more was how he wasn't even responding to the blast. It was like he wasn't fazed.

Kagura's scabbard was constantly trying to get into Craig's skin, but all it did was leave an open hole in the white jacket he was currently wearing, and on his skin was a big red mark. The look she had was of sheer shock. _'What?'_

Craig's eyes slowly opened, having but no sense of pain. His arm felt tingly, but the shock didn't break anything. His chi breathing kept himself firm; not even wind, heat, nor cold was felt until mere seconds later. The breezing of the wind was apparent, but his eyes opened, and he glanced over to see Archenemy against his arm. His glance shifted towards Kagura, who tried to reel back, but was too late.

As she tried to veer away, Craig casually grabbed Archenemy with the same arm he was struck with and yanked it back ahead, pulling Kagura towards his back. He abruptly thrust it back behind, jabbing the hilt dead in her gut. The swordswoman gagged in pain, and then Craig angled Archenemy downwards, sending the hilt towards her chin. The recoil made Kagura let go of Archenemy, where Craig kept a straight face as he got up from his cross-legged position, pivoted, and swung the sheath down onto her head, sending her into the ground.

Kagura laid in shock, much to Mermaid Heel's sheer surprise. "Eeeek! Kagura!" Millianna snapped.

"Oh! That has gotta hurt!" Lola flinched.

"And with just her own weapon." Yajima remarked.

"That's pretty impressive." Mato said.

Kagura got to her knees, grunting in the pain that she was in. A pair of feet were in front of her, followed a voice. "And here people say it isn't right attacking women." Craig held Archenemy over his shoulder, resting it along his collarbone. "You know how cruel it is to go and attack someone in their sleep? It's like kicking a man when he's already down. That's nothing short of scum right there."

Kagura's eyes narrowed up at him. "What do you know about scum?"

"If you're implying that I'm scum, then go ahead. Call me that to your heart's content. At least I didn't attack _you_ from behind. And even if I did, what would I gain out of it?"

Millianna stepped up, angrily glaring at Craig. "Hey! You can't just tell Kagura all that!" However, what she said had no effect on either warrior.

"I'm not sure exactly what your own motifs are, but I have my reasons." Kagura said as she got to her feet again. "I've heard a great deal about you, Craig Crius. There were rumors about you that have been spreading rather fast around these lands about someone from Fairy Tail who I had the intention of facing as well. Unfortunately, that chance wasn't exactly in my favor today. Someone else had to pull the strings, leaving just you to deal with. Here stands someone before me; someone who I heard had undergone mutations and fought dragons. Someone who fought the great Gildarts, one of your guild's very strongest, and won. And someone…who was able to destroy an entire colossal dragon with one strike."

Craig showed no visible care, but he had – knew – the felling of where this was going.

"I've heard and read up some very interesting news about your sword skills. Apparently I've heard word that you've killed a slave trader with unconditional magic energy with sword skills. And I have also heard of fables of how in that far-off island country, you were apparently associated with the most powerful and most prestige swordsman in the entire world – Ace Hunter. Am I right?"

"…sure, whatever floats your boat I guess." Craig answered.

"That's when I saw your three swords. If you were as skilled to be commended by someone like Ace Hunter himself, then it's my job to seek that very same level with my own sword. I have taken notice though, you aren't truly defined to your swords for your means of fighting. Why is that? Are you even a swordsman, or someone who has been secretly taught the ways to carry out a blade's meaning?"

Craig's mouth made a straight line. "Is there a point here?"

"What?" Kagura sniped.

"Just come out with it. Is the reason you want to fight me is because you want to test mu skills at holding weapons, or is it because by doing so, you gain something more?"

Kagura's glare hardened. "I have my reasons."

Craig groaned in annoyance. He looked at her eyes and could already see the answer. He looked at Archenemy's guard he had in hand, giving it a twisted brow. "This sword's got a lot of hate."

"What?"

"A sword is only as good as its master, at least by what I've been told. And their personality influences the object they hold." He glanced down at his own blades sheathed. "If you feel happy, then a blade will feel that and get lively. But if you're nothing but a heartless negative…" he glanced back at Archenemy. "Then the blade will get cold, and it'll just be a grudge sword."

"Is there appoint to this?" Kagura demanded. "Archenemy _is_ a grudge sword."

"That's what I thought." He tossed Archenemy back at Kagura, who caught it with one hand. "Just because something can't speak, doesn't mean it can't feel."

Kagura's eyes narrowed. "What do you know? Is there a point to overkill using those swords? If you're a real swordsman, then you should know the only thing that matters is how the blade concedes to your desires."

"Pot calling the kettle black."

"Now you're just driving my patience! Quit acting so calm and draw your swords like you mean it!" Kagura poised to strike.

"If that's how you perceive it when you're holding any kind of weapon, that's fine. Just know that there's gotta be balance." He reached back, slowly pulling his dark red sword out. "Talking about it is complicated."

Kagura's eyes dilated again. She looked at the only sword Craig dared to pull out, her anger rising. _'What's this? I told him to bring out his all against me, and this is how I get repaid? If this is a joke, then I'm not laughing.'_ "If you're being arrogant about your sword art, then I'll just have to put you in your place!"

Craig frowned at his adversary. He had his reasons for going so, but the ambitious and dead serious warrior reminded him of a familiar orange-haired female who was on his case alongside Ace. She was very powerful, but selfish, and believed too heavily in the art of the sword. This lesson was best taught the hard way before, and thus again. It wasn't to his liking to hurt someone who is already in pain, but if she was fighting him hard, then he would have to drill sense in the hard way. His way.

"Millianna, this one's all mine!" Kagura launched herself at Craig, her eyes set on him alone.

"Wait, Kagura-!" Millianna was cut of as Kagura lunged, leaving her behind.

Craig saw this once again, his eyes narrowing at the actions his opponents were making.

Their battle had begun with Kagura viciously slashing Archenemy. She twisted and turned several times as she attempted to strike and slash, but the sheathed blade was intercepted by Craig's dark red blade, which he used with one hand. Not to be a showoff, but for his own style. Kagura kept slashing, hoping to get Craig to slip up. Instead, Craig started stepping backwards slowly with accordance to his defense. Though surprisingly, Kagura did not let up as she slashed without flaw. Her sheathed weapon was fast as lightning, and yet Craig's own luck did not waver. Eventually, the swordswoman finally got an opening when Craig swiped his arm to the side in a deflection

' _Now's my chance.'_ With time having slowed down around her, she angled her sheath vertically straight down on Craig as he glared at her. " **Archenemy – Strong Form!** "

The sword came down on Craig's head, but the impact was unseen as a cloud of dust emerged. The blow roared throughout the area, making land beneath shake just a little. The dust cloud eventually settled, and Kagura waited to see what had happened. For some reason, she couldn't move her sword again, which was odd.

"Did that do it?" Beth asked.

"Well it's gotta do something." Risley said.

The dust finally settled, but Kagura and Millianna both gasped at what they saw. The dark red sword was in hand, but instead of blocking, Craig had knees bent and head tilted and craned up. He had caught the end of Archenemy's hilt with his bare teeth and jaws. He was biting down hard, making it so that Kagura couldn't break free.

"Unbelievable! Craig had stopped Kagura's attack cold with just his bare teeth!" Lola exclaimed shocked.

"There, see? Dino-jaws is in action." Cana said.

"If I recall, his jaw strength is enough to dent into tough metal, right?" Levy inquired.

"If that's the case, then he could eat her bones like stale bread." Jet implied.

"There's the jaws of life for ya!" Happy exclaimed.

Kagura did what she could to break her Archenemy free of Craig's hold, but nothing she was doing was short of tog-o-war. Craig growled low as Kagura pulled, making him nudge a bit closer. But he didn't fight; in fact, as he was drawn in, he thrust his sword at her. Realizing the mistake she's made, Kagura narrowly dodged by letting go of her blade and shifting to her right. Time slowed down as she tried to dodge, the dark red blade of Craig barely grazing her wait. It left a small, thin cut that stung a bit, leaving her to grunt.

In her realization, Craig's free hand balled into a fist.

" **Smash!** " he muffled, sending a straightforward punch into Kagura. The swordswoman used her arms to block, but the attack's strength made her slide back several feet. Her arms had a serious blow in them, grunting as she tried to get rid if the pain she felt.

Millianna saw the struggle and tried to help. "Kagura!"

Craig bit down harder on Archenemy in his mouth. His bite force multiplied, making the sheath's end cave in.

"What is he doing?! Is he _trying_ to get himself killed?!" Beth panicked.

"Well the guy's been asking for trouble all day." Risley said. "If he somehow forces Archenemy to unsheathe, he'd be done for."

Makarov's fists balled tighter than before. "Gnnngh! Come on, Craig! Show them!"

With Archenemy not in her hold and the end being dented in, Kagura angrily reached her arm out. A magic seal appeared before her, which acted as a vacuum. Suddenly, the sword's pull grew into sheer intensity, and a wave of gravity formed around it forced it out of Craig's mouth. He recoiled as the sword went back to her one hand.

Regaining his footing, Craig looked back ahead with a straight face. "So you changed its gravity towards you?" he asked.

"That's right. My magic centers around gravity alteration." Kagura answered.

Craig's eyes didn't change. "I see, so then you could've altered the gravity around me to float or anchor me in place for an easy strike." He adjusted his stance by spreading his legs out, grunting again.

Kagura's eyes narrowed. "How vulgar you are."

Craig cocked a brow. "I've been called worse."

Kagura lunged ahead for her next strike. " **Slash Form!** " She sped at high speeds and met Craig. Craig raised his dark red sword and angled it, meeting Archenemy in between. The two blades grinded against one another, with Craig being shoved back behind the speed in which the attack was dealt.

' _That was so fast!'_ Erza thought.

Craig grunted as she was continuing to be shoved back by Kagura's speed, her Slash Form still active. She twisted about and spun in midair, viciously slashing her sword with little inaccuracy. Sparks flared between her and Craig as she kept up every high-speed jab and slash. Small gusts were picking beside her, generated from the waves of energy she was pouring into her sheath. Craig was on the defensive and didn't have much of any room in which Kagura was giving him. She wasn't going to lose. She refused to, to someone like him. Against someone who isn't true to the ways of how to cross a blade.

Finally closing in on the ledge that was separated by a row of trees, Craig used his free arm and reached for the tree beside him, grabbing the trunk and spinning into a duck. Kagura slashed at that instant, the two trees on both sides having been sliced through the trunks. They both started to fall over, and Craig swerved around the rest of the stump to pivot and swing right into Kagura. He slashed his blade, meeting hers once again in a single parry. The small gust made pulsed, making the falling trees fall down towards the courtyard's bottom, where they disappeared.

"Have you no respect for nature?" Craig asked. "What did those trees ever do to you?"

"They were obstructing my will." Kagura raised her Archenemy to slash again in Slash Form. She glared devilishly and zoomed pass Craig. In a white zip, she crouched and had Archenemy beside her, eyes closed. There was no wind as she went through it all. A few seconds passed, but alas nothing happened. In fact, Kagura looked back to find Craig's arm to his side, the blade's hold on the opposite hand and held like holding a knife. There was but another open slit in his jacket's left arm, but didn't get to the skin.

' _He deflected my swiftest blow?'_ she gasped in horror. _'Just how did he get that kind of strength by using that one blade? He's hardly moving much.'_ Before she could act again, Craig donkey kicked her straight in the butt, sending her onto her side with a thud.

"Don't think too hard about it, it'll only stress us both out." Craig voiced as he turned around to face her. As he did, he swung the dark red sword in an arch up over the ground. Kagura rolled over to the side, dodging the cut wave that embedded deeply into the ground. It went on pass a tree until it reached the ledge, the trench made closing just mere inches from the wall. Only a finally "pop" came from a single piece from the cement that chipped off there.

Kagura staggered up to make her next stand. "I have to admit, you are very skilled. But I refuse to lose to someone like you."

"And why is that, exactly?" Craig asked.

Kagura held out Archenemy. "It's because this blade has a duty to uphold. And I will never rest until is it is carried out." With another high-speed lunge, Kagura zipped into Craig and slashed in midair. Craig swept his leg back and veered to the side, dodging the attack. With Kagura in midair beside him, he used his right arm and seized her leg. He yanked with all his might, making the leg pop, much to Kagura's shock. She yelled as Craig pivoted and swung her back towards the direction of the fountain. She caught herself and slid along the plates to a stop, albeit on a knee.

"You really think something as simple as this competition or the likes of you will stop me?" she darted after him again. "When I say fight I mean it, you better answer promptly!" She swung Archenemy again like a bat at high rates. Much to her chagrin once again, Craig looked in the direction it came from and had his mouth open. With eased timing, he clamped onto the blade, stopping Kagura's advances cold as ice. _'He stopped me again!'_

Craig glared at her from the angle, showing his sharpened Jurassic vibe. He side-kicked Kagura in the stomach, making her lurch, but this time she didn't let go of Archenemy. She maintained a hold on her guard and pulled once again. She tried to get Craig off, but his jaws were too tight. In a twist of things, she let one hand go, using it to reach out towards Craig's face. Catching whim of it, he let go and ducked to avoid the blast of gravity.

With him pried off and below, Kagura went for her own kick, getting Craig in the side of the face. He veered away in a stumbled, but otherwise regained himself without showing pain. And not a moment too soon as Kagura slashed Archenemy again. Craig blocked by bringing his arm across and parried once more. He had a twisted sneer on Kagura as she returned a hardened glare inches away from the other's face. It was looking like Craig was actually…enjoying the fight.

Seeing his smiling sneer, Kagura's intentions grew twisted. "What are you so happy about?"

"I'm not. I just find it funny how cliché your attitude is." He answered.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Now look who's on the receiving end of accusations." Craig brought his hands to clamp on his sword's guard and changed the sword to his right hand while he used the left one to grab Kagura's wrist. He spread the arms apart, leaving Kagura wide open. With a loud roar, Craig thrust his head towards her and snapped down hard onto her shoulder. His violent bite left Kagura to yelp in endearing pain.

"Kagura!" Millianna shrieked.

"Oh! Now that has gotta hurt! Looks like women aren't the only ones who bite on their gain at night apparently." Lola said.

Kagura felt the bite practically break into her bone. Her bones were feeling so much pain that they felt like they were gonna snap at any second. In desperation, she urged to leap back. It wasn't much of a struggle since Craig let go, and the swordswoman clutched her shoulder in pain. "Damn you…" she glared. "You'll pay for this you monstrosity!"

"That's just how I fight. I'm not all about swords and cutting. And I'm not just a bad attitude either. Some one once told me, that the eyes are the window to the soul. And if you look closely with an open heart, you can feel that very soul."

Kagura was wearing down fast. At this point, she knew Craig was getting psychological on her. It was like she knew he figured her out without asking questions. But that was impossible, right? This only made her resolve all the more imperative. Her anger was spiking, prompting her to grip Archenemy's guard so tight that it looked like it was going to break. But what was breaking already was her patience.

Finally having patience lost, she raised he blade, which was enveloped in a red aura. There was a loud rumble coming from Archenemy, which caught Craig's interests.

' _Embedding magic into her weapon. Looks like she truly means business.'_ Having his precautions set higher for what may come, Craig glared ahead, frowning as he reached for the blood red sword. With two swords now held up, Craig readied himself for Kagura's next possible strike.

The swordswoman disappeared in a bright flash. Instantly, she appeared above her opponent, practically dead above. Her shadow encompassed his face as he looked up, his mouth forming a half-sneer.

"COME ON!"

At Craig's challenge, Kagura brought her sword down with enhanced gravity. The immense blow collided with Craig's swords, which crossed overhead to block the initial impact. However, the shockwaves went pass Nic, reaching the building ground and breaking it to pieces. Plates flew everywhere, and the entire structure itself shudder at the sound of thunder running a mock.

Millianna squealed as she covered up from the shockwaves of the gravity-enhanced sword smash. She was safe from range as the ground beneath Craig caved in, and he began to fall through the roof with eyes wide, staring up at a descending Kagura. She looked madder than ever.

Time slowed down as rocks began to sway all around them. And as Kagura closed in, Craig's expression from before turned serious. Now it was time to shift gears.

Kagura jetted in an angle at him, slashing, but Craig rolled out of range and planted his feet on a fellow stone as a platform, while Kagura instead slashed clean through a large piece of rock. He crossed both blades and slashed them before shooting at Kagura. She turned around in her freefall and used Archenemy to block Craig's X-like slash. But his power and the power behind his crossing forced Kagura back some more. She went shooting back, but like Craig, she found a falling foothold and crouched. She sprung after Craig, the reversal this time occurring.

Craig somersaulted backwards and tumbled downwards at a slightly faster rate, making Kagura fly right over his head. He landed on a plunging plate and crouched to aim at another, much larger, plate. He bolted at a target, using the plates in between the distance as jumping stones to close the gap. Once his feet go onto it, he used both swords and anchored himself on the plate. Having a sick feeling thus rise in his gut, he let go of one sword, having done so at the right time. A white line came down in the dead center, the plate splitting apart to reveal Kagura once more. With him using the one sword as a leverage, he swung right over Kagura's head, prying out the leverage in the meantime. The momentum from the yank caused him to spin, but Kagura defended using Archenemy. Craig continued to spin out, even as far as the splitting stone's other side, where he removed his other sword along with the momentum.

In midair still, and closing in one the ground, Kagura closed the gap once more and prompted Craig to twist and face her, crossing his swords together to catch Archenemy in between their edges. With the anchorage, Kagura shot deep glares at Craig, before having kicked in in the ribs, sending him falling steeply onto another plate below them. His back thudded against the rock, making the shock run through with a vague numbness. With him immobilized temporarily, Kagura continued to fall, but she pointed Archenemy up towards the ceiling, which was the size of a pea at this point. A large magic seal appeared above them, making a massive anti-gravity field. Craig stopped his freefalling and found that he and the rocks around him were in a stasis.

Kagura lunged at him with Archenemy in hand, her speed strengthened by the gravity she materialized.

Without much room to run – or move for that matter – Craig closed his eyes, trying to cleanse his head again. Despite the complications, he followed through and felt the chi waves showering down like rain. Slowly, and diligently, he raised his blades, and began to move his fingertips and blades in motions similar to yoga and chi. As gravity waves began to lighten around him, flowing around his body, Kagura's eyes widened as she saw that he was looking to be unaffected by the change in gravity.

When his eyes opened, with chi gathered, Craig let loose. He circled his arms like windmills and crossed them in two great X-formations. The large X made a spatial glint in the same formation, slicing clean through every plate within that path. That included the magic seal above. Kagura wasn't in the line of fire, but the gravity molded into his chi repelled her backwards into the air.

Finally, the stones and large pieces of the ceiling slammed straight through the ground, breaking clean through its domain to reveal its underside, which still shed some light. It was like an open hall with cloisters everywhere, with the waning sun still shimmering down on some of the pillars. The pieces smashed through its ceiling, making a large mound of dust and debris fall to its floor. From it, Craig slammed on his shoulder at the base of the mound and tumbled off to somewhere.

As he rolled, Craig eventually got to a knee, frowning as he used one of his swords as anchorage. He glared ahead at the dissipating dust, revealing Kagura's figure on top of the mound. Her clothes were all tattered and damaged, revealing only a fragment of bare skin in the leggings and chest area. She glared down as she was covered in dirt, frowning heavily at Craig.

"You've impressed me." She labored. "But not enough to amuse me. I don't find battles tolerable in the sense of enjoyment."

Getting up with a sigh, Craig stood on his two feet and turned his neck to the side, feeling his bones crack. "Well you're not wrong, but you're not right either."

"I didn't ask for your opinion."

"And yet I didn't ask for yours either."

Kagura's anger started to spike. "Why are you so argumentative?!"

Craig smirked. "Force of habit."

"Well I fail to see how this helps in your case." Kagura jumped down from the mound, landed in front of Craig. She slowly began to walk towards him. "Your skills kept you up long enough, but even if you managed to break through my gravity, this is as far as you go."

"Well that's all noble-sounding coming from someone who's holding back." Craig taunted tiredly, with both his swords one other side. His attire had a few more tatters, but other than some dirt spots, he was looking rather invigorated from the fight.

Kagura shot glares at him. "Quiet! Then if you claim me to hold back, what about yourself? Why don't you pull out your last blade against the likes of me? Talk!" Having rung dry of any promises, Kagura dashed for Craig, Archenemy ready to be slammed into him.

As if knowingly, Craig had a half-heated look, which was contradictory to his jacked-up demeanor. As Archenemy swung for him, he sheathed his dark red sword, leaving just his blood red sword out in one hand. With the free hand, his left one to be more accurate, he grabbed Archenemy in his clutches, keeping it immobile for the umpteenth time. "It's not always about fighting fire with fire." Craig used his sword-held hand and swiped at Kagura's stomach, leaving a thin cut along it. She winced in the pain and recoiled away. "Sometimes it's just about following your instincts. Who says I need 3 swords to beat anyone? I have my style, and even I'm kept on my toes because of it…" Kagura angrily went for a kick at his stomach, but he grabbed her ankles. "And my improvising…" he clamped his jaws down, snapping hard on her ankle. Kagura yelped in pain and was let go, her ankle bleeding from the bites marks sustained. "Is just how I roll!" He planted a kick above the spot where he cut her, stamping her back into the mound with a grueling thud.

Craig planted his feet in the ground, holding his blood red sword with vigilance. "I've met a lot of stern people like you, and really, you guys just piss me off. Sure battles aren't always fun, but it isn't all deserving if you don't give it your all, especially against the ones that stand between you and the lives that still have a chance at a life ahead of them."

Kagura planted Archenemy, using it as a cane to get herself up from the mound. She panted profusely, her chest inflating with every inhale, and with every exhale it felt like she was lightheaded. She was on her last legs sort of speak, and Craig looked like he was fine. She glared at him as he seemed so calm. _'I don't understand…how is he able to continue fighting for so long? He should've been hindered by those fights against Sabertooth and Lyon's guild, so why is he standing like nothing happened? Is he seriously that strong?'_ She struggled to get up, but her body was getting tired, not to mention the wounds sustained against Craig's diverse style leaves him completely unpredictable. _'If I get too close, he can block me easily, but if I use magic, he'll cut through it…'_ She mustered what strength possible to stand upright. "No, I refuse to lose here. Not until I have achieved my destiny." She muttered.

Catching a whiff of what she said, Craig's brow twisted. "Your destiny?"

"Yes." She held out Archenemy. "You said that you know of my soul just by looking into my eyes, well I don't believe in such a thing. You don't know anything about me to judge me. I hold myself reserved to my reasons and my ambition alone. If what it takes is the will of another to achieve this destiny, then so be it."

"Not if that will is fueled by hate as well." Craig interjected.

"Shut up! This was _his_ will, and I'm going carry it out, even if I have to wait a hundred years! I have no intention on letting that man of whom I speak of being left in vein. I _will_ kill the man who has enslaved him, and I will do so with this blade that I yield. That is Archenemy's purpose. So you see, I cannot unleash this blade until I have met that man in the face. Battles are nothing relied on by luck, it's only the path that we seek, and to carry out with our own wills. That is destiny."

The confused look Craig had had gone cold. In fact, the very same look he had on his face was similar to when he fought against Erza a long time ago, or some other adversaries. He was dead serious and carried out power not because of vengeance, but of his spirit and will to fight on. But a few times in the past, he had revenge, bitter revenge, and in the end, even if it was carried out, it made him vomit in disgust. It made him cry because it was selfish, and he hurt innocence because of it. He was no avenger himself, and he wanted to be anything but that.

There was a shadow over his eyes, his lips forming a deep frown. "Pfft…cliché."

Kagura's eyes widened. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me. Cliché. Yeah, I get it, your brother was killed by someone, but answer me this: Do you know the killer personally? Did you do digging or meet him in person yourself to know for certain if that was the same man that killed your brother?"

Kagura's eyes glared. "What are you saying?!"

"I doubt you would understand since you want revenge and nothing else. Believe me, I know how that feels." He looked down at the ground, a sullen look on his face. "A lot of people are hurt because of acts carried out by vengeance and grief, but the ones who really hurt is yourself. I know a whole lot about the subject, and trust me, if you're not being true to yourself, then you can't be true to anyone else. You just need to open up about it."

"I said shut up!" Kagura pointed Archenemy at Craig's face. "I was taken away from him in my youth…we were separated all these years…and now he's dead, and I didn't get to see him once! Imagine how that felt! I've lost _everything_ , including faith! What gives you the right to lecture on something you know nothing about?!"

Craig's brow furrowed. "Because I know I was there. I was there to see anger and violence everywhere I turned. People self-assure themselves thinking killing someone out of grief will do right, but what happens after you've accomplished that? Have you ever considered that? Maybe you've lost everything, but so did I. My own friends, even enemies who I learned aren't such bad people. We're all…just misguided. You'll be nothing but a hollow shell in the end, so go ahead and carry out your need to kill someone out of grief, because in the end, he's still dead. And he ain't around now because it wasn't your fault to begin with. You keep blaming yourself for being weak and vow to use your anger and will, but there is no joy, and no love that you can let in or out for others. That's what I see in you, and I pity you deeply."

Kagura's pupils began to dilate at an alarming rate. Her teeth were gritting so tight that it could grind at steel. Her breathing was getting raspy as she looked at Craig, someone who was standing in the way of her vendetta. Someone who is telling her what to do. Someone who is outright explaining all her faults and denying every last one of them. In her blood pressure rising, her pupils shrunk to ballistic animal slits, her mentality having been throw out the window. With someone like Craig, the opposite of her, she was willing to make an exception.

She reached for Archenemy, the bandages for the seal starting to uncoil.

"Kagura, no!" Arana shrieked.

"You can't do that here!" Beth panicked.

"Are you trying to kill him?!" Risley worried.

Unfortunately, all these screams went unanswered. Kagura bent her knees as she glared daggers at Craig. "You…you talk like a murderer! So then you admit that you've killed lives, and even now you don't repent! How dare you speak on behalf of a killer's name!" she roared. "Maybe I've never met him…but I know what he looks like…AND I WILL END ALL HIS CARNAGE MYSELF! SO GET OUT OF MY WAY~!"

"No." Craig said dryly.

Kagura released a primal shout as she unleashed Archenemy. The blade shimmered brightly in the most enigmatic of flashes before swung at Craig. Everything heading for Craig had gone white, but he looked ahead, his eyes sharpening into daggers as the look on Kagura reminded him of himself.

 _ **4 Years Ago**_

 _It was essentially 2 weeks after his memory loss, and Craig had gone on only a few adventures thus far. He wasn't good at memory yet, so the terrains he crossed were still of unknown origins to him. All he knew was that he was somewhere in the southwestern hemisphere of Earthland, and in that course of time, he had seen quite the few happenings, and that left his innocent heart open to subjugation._

 _He hiked for 5 days with a rather nice little cult of god worshippers. Nothing short of the Plant God worshippers, but it was still somewhere he could feel comfortable. They welcomed him in to be one with nature, and the group of maybe a hundred people who had feasts and merriment beneath a tall tree in a valley was as jovial as could get…unfortunately those times of comfort were short-lived._

 _The people he saw playing games; the fine wine drinkers; the children that played…were all burned. He was barely able to escape the sudden blaze, and when he saw the very tree reduced to char and ash, all hope was lost. The place of peace, and all the people that were nature lovers and welcomed him, they were all killed in less than a minute._

 _He realized that it was by a lone man, a very tall and muscular man who wore nothing but a pair of brown boots and light gray trousers. His upper body was bare, but over his head was a mask used to filter out smoke and chemicals. He had a variety of weapons, mostly tanks of secured propane and fire bombs. Truly, the look of the arsonist was what made Craig grief and bare revenge._

 _The next day, he realized where he was assigned to, in a nearby kingdom with some of the most powerful and skilled warriors out there. And that guy was one of the top 5, closest to the Imperial Staff's Chief of Execution, a tall, curvy, purple-haired woman in a professional uniform. When he managed to find a way inside via a tournament, it was thanks to his cunning and smaller size that he swept guys off their legs and suffered a drastic concussion on the last round's muscular man. However, his anger in avenging his dead friends prompted him to take it out on the muscular guy, and a flurry of punches was what got him to win, albeit barely. This gave him access to reward money, as well as a personal invitation to the Imperial 5, the group of alleged kingdom mercenaries of varied sorts. What shocked him, despite how he saw the man known as Ash, and trying to outright go for him, he did meet the other 4._

 _Despite being talked down to and warned of his actions by an endearing threat by the Chief of Execution, Craig found no way out and was still forced in chains for good measure. He was forced, thanks to his skills, to be an assistant to the group with house chores to make up for declaring to kill Ash and attempting to do so, but Ash was, remarkably…timid. Despite shortcoming here and there, Craig got to know the varied personalities of all these mercenary killers, and what shocked him was how many of them had different traits; mostly arrogant, but not Ash. He was more quiet and polite. It was ironic coming from someone who burns down men and women without question. But after a couple days of getting to know the group, the anger in Craig's head was starting to hurt. After learning so much about Ash, like how he was an awesome chef for one thing, and knowing how the others aren't as bad as they would think…it was almost like a mesh up of one crazy family._

 _And the most shocking part…that one day, Ash came to the palace and forgot his lunch at home. When he realized it, he was beaten to it when he saw that his own wife, a beautiful, light-brown haired woman came in. She and her beloved 5-year-old daughter, a dirty-blonde haired girl who hugged her dear father. The sight just left Craig not only baffled, but someone like him who was accepted by such good people. He was just doing his job, as he was told, and even though he regretted it, his family still supported him. This was when Craig began to feel so twisted and hurt by his own vengeance curving._

 _Of course one day, when out on an assignment, all the Imperial 5 were dispatched to handle the most powerful Dark Guild rumored to have ventured into the outskirts of the area. It was mercenary killers against mercenary killers, and neither side gave an edge. Both sides had taken wounds, and even though Craig wasn't good at fighting, he skilled enough to attack them with their guards focused on one person. And it was thanks to this that one of the others guys got wounded._

 _After Ash unleashed a large-scale, pyro-dynamic blast that destroyed half the entire forest, the smoke and ashes were a perfect cover for the separated group to fan out and pick off one or the other. In happenstance, Craig and Ash ended up turning tail and trying to find way back to the domain. They were exhausted, and Ash was out of ammo. He used the very last of it to fuel his powerful blast wave._

 _Craig coughed a little as he followed behind. He gasped heavily before having been caught up to Ash. "I think…we've lost them…" he exasperated._

 _Ash looked back, seeing a massive cloud of smoke in the distance. "And not a moment too soon. I used up the last of my ammo in that one shot."_

 _Craig sighed in fatigue. His body had some ash and char on it, but he was otherwise in one piece. It still felt very weird to be working with someone who was a killer, and frankly, he wasn't used to it yet, but at this point, Craig's ill-will towards the man wasn't life-threatening, especially since in that fight he saved him a dozen times. Everybody did. 'Maybe bad guys aren't so bad after all.'_

" _We have to get back." Ash said dutifully. "We have to. I want this mission to reconvene, but I also…" he clutched his left arm in pain. It suffered a deep burn, but he tried to bear with it. "I want to see them again…"_

" _Ash…"_

 _The sound of a whistle ran through the air. A thin line went beaming through the trees in the form of a blitzing needle. The sound caught Craig by surprise, but he turned to miss a needle by a hair. He gasped in horror as the needle pierced the ground behind him, his body spared._

" _Target: Missed." A feminine voice said softly._

 _Craig's eyes widened in shock. "That voice…" He turned towards Ash. "It's her! That needle girl!"_

 _Ash gasped in shock. "Oh no…"_

" _Adjusting target."_

 _They both looked into the trees, looking up towards the branches to see a familiar strawberry blonde woman. She was around Craig's age, if not older. She adorned a red bandana over her head with a red bow on top. She had a small mic to record herself, and her attire consisted of a red and white Lolita with a checkered red and black skirt. She had black stockings and classy black heels. She smiled as she looked down at the tired Ash, ready to throw her next needle._

 _Craig was too exhausted. He went to push Ash out of the way, but he fell shot when his leg felt a sudden pain through it. The heel gave in, and he fell over with a thud. He slammed hard into the ground, his leg revealed to have a deep cut in it._

" _Craig!" Ash panicked. With his distraction set, he didn't realize the shimmering long needle that went right for him. "Wha-?!"_

 _BLOOSH!_

 _A splatter of blood spilled everywhere. It sprinkled the ground and dirt beneath the forest floor, and from it, a lone needle punctured the ground. It had a single drop of blood on it, and just seconds after that drop touched the ground, Ash dropped to his knees, his eyes dilating out of shock. There was a small hole where his heart was supposed to be, and that's where it hurt the most._

 _Craig gawked with eyes that spelled terror. He had no words to say or what to come up with. He was just gawking in shock at the alleged killer's fatal blow. "No…NO!"_

" _Target: Eliminated." The woman said._

 _Craig looked up towards the branch, seeing the woman looking at him. He showed continual shock as he glared up towards her. "You…what have you done?!" he angrily shouted._

" _This is a battle of shadows, kid. A mere child like yourself would not understand the struggles of bearing another's pain." She said before vanishing into the trees again._

" _Hey! Come back here! Come back!" Craig pleaded. His fists balled as his leg refused to move due to numbness. "No!" He rammed his fist into the ground, his frustration boiling over._

 _Ash's mask had a shadow over it. He was looking down at the ground, fixated so heavily as his heart was punctured. He could feel everything shutting down, and yet, he felt nothing at all. He slowly began to fall over, his final thoughts coming. 'I knew a day like this would come…' His face planted in the ground, just as he thought back to a time in a cute little home where he adorned the same attire in a nursery over a crib, the mother smiling down at the happily sleeping newborn girl. She and the mother looked appeased even if he had a mask on. 'I always knew…that even if what I did was just a job…retribution would come for me…'_

 _Craig looked over his shoulder, seeing Ash struggle for his dear life. He could see the pain even behind the mask as he struggled to crawl. He was crawling over towards Craig, very, very slowly. With what strength he had in him, he was heading towards one of the people who wanted to see him dead._

" _But even if…what I did was not personal…" he strained. "I still…" Tears were starting to run down his cheeks. "I still…have to see them again…"_

" _Ash…" Craig's eyes grew misty._

" _I must…see my friends again…I…have to get home…" he crawled closer towards a shocked Craig, only just a few feet apart. "My wife…my daughter…they're waiting for me…everyone…" He slowly reached out towards Craig, his arm straining as he did what he could to reach for the objects that he saw as hallucinations behind him. He could see his little cottage of a home, and his daughter in his wife's arms, both smiling happily to see him._

 _Craig could see the desperation in his eyes. The tears he made were real and full of regret. He was a conscious man that may have killed his friends, but he just thought it was because it was a cold-hearted act, to a degree wasn't wrong. But Ash was just doing his job, because it's what put food on the table for the people who accepted him, both at work and at home. Lives were paid for a price of happiness. He even remembered what he said to the other when he was still getting used to him just yesterday. What he did may have been a job, and a job was a job, but karma was still karma. "Craig…really…I'm not a nice person…I, uh…still did wrong. I'm only getting what I deserve, disgust when people look at me." Those words still stuck to his head like glue, and now was the time for retribution, and at this point, Craig agreed._

 _What he did was wrong. But he was following orders for his girls at home. They were those who loved him even with all the acts he committed. They were the strong-hearted, and what was Craig at this point?_

" _My girls…my friends…I want to…see you all…just one more time…" With those final thoughts, the hands of Ash fell out of the air, hitting the ground along with his body. His life was lost, and the man had finally paid for what he had done._

 _What hit him to the core…was how at this point Craig was one of those friends._

 _Tears were in Craig's wide eyes. His sadness was boiling over for a man who he wanted to kill. He wanted to see him dead. Looks like he got what he wanted. But not like this. All that vengeance set on a villain who was just a soldier at work, and now he was gone._

" _Ash…Ash…I…" Craig's tears shed in ounces indescribable, his mouth wide-open in grief over the arson's burdens._

 _Hearing Craig's cries of anguish over Ash, the Dark Guild woman swept through the trees, a remorseful smile on her face. "This is the price we pay for being human." She said as she went on after the rest of his family._

Craig's eyes opened once more as the white blaze headed for him, his sclera as sharp as a feral dinosaur. His single sword in hand was all that was used as it slashed into Archenemy. His blood red sword collided with the blade of sheer hate, cleaving straight through the upper-half of Archenemy.

Kagura's feral eyes were as frozen as ice as she watched how her unsheathed weapon split in two. The broken blade twirled through the air, spinning downwards to pierce the ground beside her. She had no words to describe how she felt as she looked back at Craig, looking at the sheer face of terror itself.

"This is just crazy! Craig, literally, single-handed Kagura's unsheathed blade! And at full power, too!" Lola screamed through the mic.

Everyone watching was screaming and cheering out of sheer shock. Even from their distance, they felt all that Magic Power in that singular second, and now it was just spliced by Craig in one swing; but a swing of retribution and forgiveness over hate.

"But how?!" Risley shouted.

"No way, that's impossible!" Beth shrieked.

"But all of Kagura's power is in that blade! You mean that wasn't enough?!" Arana exclaimed.

Kagura looked down at her Archenemy, seeing how the bottom half was still intact, but the top was clean cut off.

"You don't know the first thing about forgiveness, do you?" Craig thought briefly of Ash again and his family. "Forgiveness, is far stronger than hate itself! There isn't any kind of pain worse than feeling disgust with your actions, but that's what makes you move on. But you insist on sticking around like a fatass leech sucking up bad blood." He started to draw all his other blades out, his golden mouth blade entering his jaws. He glared daggers at Kagura as he reached for his dark red sword, completing the ensemble. " _Maybe_ before you think of outright killing someone, you should probably get to know them more personally before making your decision. Do they feel pain too? Were they sorry? Maybe it wasn't their choice to make to begin with!" His grip on his blades tightened. "But in the end, if you can forgive yourself for all the hate you gave them before, _then_ you can be a better person. But if all you have to cling onto is revenge and blackness, then by all means…" He poised to strike. "I'll cut that out of you myself!"

Kagura shook her shock out of her head and glared back at Craig. "Shut up! Who says you can talk to the likes of me like that!" She held up the rest of Archenemy with a tightened grip. "It doesn't make sense! How did that one sword stop my unsheathed Archenemy?!"

"Did you forget what I said earlier?" Craig asked.

" _If you feel happy, then a blade will feel that and get lively. But if you're nothing but a heartless negative…then the blade will get cold, and it'll just be a grudge sword."_

Kagura's dilated again. She was starting to feel Craig's words sink in, and they were hurting bad. Even so, she refused to lose. She held up Archenemy like her life depended on it, ready to strike.

"Then bring it on!" Accepting Kagura's challenge, Craig stood on one heel and began to pivot. He actually spun in place at a rapid speed, looking like a spike blur that was daring Kagura to slash at him.

Kagura leaped into the air and thrust her Archenemy down. She let out a loud cry as she went for the attack, passing Craig as he spun in place. It all happened so fast, but Kagura appeared behind Craig in a slash pose. She had glare fixed on him, but something felt wrong as her body was unable to move. Her ears tingled as what felt like a ghastly wind passed her. There was a shiver that went down her spine as Craig slowed down, taking out all the sheaths to his blades as he reached his stop.

With the sheaths entering the swords slowly, he used a single finger for each hand and closed them all, this time with a pivot.

" **Ghost Hurricane!** "

The clanging of the sheaths closing echoed throughout the area, like the voices of the damned reverberating throughout the area. The clanging reached Kagura's ears, and to her shock, she saw Archenemy's remaining half icing into unrecognizable bits. The guard, hilt, everything of it reduced to nothing, and lacerations and cuts went randomly across and diagonally all over her body. She screamed out as bits of her hair, her bow, arms, waist, thighs, everything had cuts erupting in consecutive manner, like a ghost with a knife was cutting into her in circles in less than a second's time. It lasted for about five seconds roughly, and finally, the cuts and the blood sprays stopped.

Kagura had tears of disbelief in her eyes as time slowed down, unable to understand it all. Craig continued to look away while he put his sheaths back beneath his jacket. He retied it just as Kagura fell to the ground with a thud in defeat, her fragments of her grudge swords unrecognizable.

Once again, the audience was in another state of shock at what they had just saw. Many cheered in surprise, while some screamed at the sight. It was mixed, but for the most part, they accepted the costs.

"And Kagura is down! I repeat, Kagura of Mermaid Heel is down!" Lola screamed in pleasant surprise. "Craig Crius not only diced up her sword, but that attack was just painful, ouch!"

"Seems like general overkill to me." Yajima frowned.

"Well, it did prove a powerful point." Mato said.

"That indeed, Mato, and because of that, Fairy Tail gains 5 points, putting them at 56 points! Man, what a shocking way to let the gamers know we still have some bite from the last leg of the fairies, literally."

Mermaid Heel was despairing over their ace's fall. They couldn't help but feel tears well up.

"Kagura lost. Even when she unsheathed her sword." Arana said.

"But how? That's impossible." Risley grimaced.

"This has got to be a joke, right?" Beth asked.

From the large hole where Craig and Kagura once fell through, someone had finally fallen through. They revealed the figure being Millianna, the cat woman getting up and looking around. "Oh wow, that was a long way down. I sure hope I ended up in the right place…" her eyes went towards something in the distance, seeing a body fallen before another figure with a tattered cape. "Hey, Kagura! Are you okay?!" she called, but no answer. "Kagura…?" She inched on down the mound, getting closer towards the scene. When she looked ahead, her eyes shrunk to the size of rice grains. Her despair only grew as she saw that Kagura was lying down on the ground, having been bathed in red and cuts all over. "KAGURA!" she cried drastically.

"Gnnngh…" the fallen mage grunted, having unable to say anything in her defeat.

Millianna rushed over to her, staring down at her ace with tears in her eyes. "Hey! Kagura! What happened? How could this be?" She noticed something close by glimmering. She went on over and saw something familiar lying on the round. She got to her knees, staring solemnly at the remnants of Archenemy, the blade that was to bring her sheer power on the ones she wanted to slay the most. "No…no…no…!"

The sound of footsteps was made clear. Millianna's head turned towards Craig, seeing look down at her. She looked terrified upon seeing the face of the man who defeated her friend.

"Sorry." Craig apologized.

Millianna's tears were still there, but her eyes started to change into a glare. Her despair transformed into rage, her teeth bared as she stood up and balled her fist at Craig. "You!" she sniped. "You did this to her!"

"Yeah, I did."

Millianna got her gloves off, revealing her sharp nails. "You're gonna pay for what you've done!" She lunged with a need of revenge at Craig, but all he did was keep up a straight face as he was faced with another angry woman.

He leaned to the left, dodging her nails and socked her gut with a powerful punch. The blow was all that was needed as Millianna gawked. All the air was blown out of her and fell over, unable to stand.

"Oh! And the kitty's lights were knocked out! Craig Crius has defeated another mermaid, giving him 1 point to add to that roster! And now Mermaid Heel is officially out of the competition!" Lola exclaimed.

Erza sighed at the sight. "Well at least Craig was generous on letting it easy on Millianna…"

Natsu crossed his arms, showing anger. "Man this sucks! When do we get our turn?"

"Seriously?! That punk's getting all those points for us and this is how you say thank you?!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"The guy has some serious issues, that's for sure." Laxus said, seeing him walk with the two mages on his shoulders. "But it looks like he's doing well. I do hope one thing, that he makes it to the end…because there aren't many left.

Craig sat the two Mermaid Heel mages beside one another against a lamppost just outside the building. Having paranoia of the fact it could break and crush them, he chose to leave them at a more appropriate place. Before he moved on, he looked down t the two, his gaze a little crestfallen.

"…I'm really sorry, but your hate will never be as strong as the forgiveness you can show for another. It's not always about me, it's about others, too." With that, he turned and walked away, leaving the two unconscious girls to muddle over themselves.

As he was off, Kagura's face softened. She was still alive, but it looked like she learned something from this. A half-grin appeared on her lips, brow furrowed as she stewed over her thoughts.

* * *

Looking up at a monitor, Jura saw Craig in one of them. The frown on his face turned into a smirk as he figured out his location. "A most impressive show of conviction there, Craig Crius." He said. "You have perplexing strength behind the words you say, and even more behind the actions that you use to exemplify. You are indeed an interesting foe yet." He walked through the streets Crocus, making his tone quiet yet solid, like a loose stone to foresee an avalanche of rocks to fall down the might mountain. On another side of Crocus, Sting sat in an alley, glaring up at the nearby screen as he saw Craig walking away from Kagura and Millianna. What he saw was very much terrifying, and it was leaving his skin to crawl. Minerva was glaring up at the screen as well, her frown evident. Even after all those fights, he was still hanging on. He was like a dusty old broom that refused to break. Now she was going to snap it herself.

* * *

Craig went on to walk for a while. He continued his way down the boulevard for some time, and his trail was towards nowhere. He had only one need in mind, and that was to fill something in his gut.

A low rumble came from his stomach, signaling the emptiness of. "Hey, can it, alright? I'll find something." He told his stomach. He looked ahead, hunched over with an annoyed look in his eyes. There were some bags beneath them, indicating exhaustion, but not enough to show he was gonna keel over and not fight back.

"Geez, you think for these games that they could at least install like all around concession stands or lunchbreaks, or at least _something_ to give us strength. 'Oh, but it's all about testing your stamina and will as a mage'." He spoke in a very sissy, mocking voice. "Blablablablabla! Well too bad! Not all of us got a slow metabolism going for us you know! That's right, I'm talking to all y'alls watching this!"

Cana had a bead of sweat down the back of her head. "Is he…trying to get himself open again?"

"Maybe…but I think it's just Craig having one of his moments." Mirajane smiled.

"Pfft, issues." Laxus huffed.

"Hey, uh…" Natsu looked at everyone. "I don't want to alarm anyone…but speaking of food, is there a can around here somewhere?"

Everyone around him sighed. Sadly, they weren't teleported to a bathroom. At this point, they could really use it.

Craig continued down towards the street, hoping to find something to munch on. There were birds flying overhead, and he could've skewered them, but throwing swords like arrows isn't one of his many attributes. He just had to bide some time and look for another way to sustain himself. He kept sauntering through the street, but all he got were a bunch of clothing stores. He didn't have much of a luxury when it came to the faction of orientation. "Maybe I need a directory…crap, no one's working there. Oh well, guess I should just keep looking." And it took him quite the trail to be trekked as well when he started for an alley. He knew this would be a perfect time for an ambush, but if his demeanor and the hungry look on his face was any indication, people would be wise to steer clear of him. While he did manage to make it through the alley, he peeked left, right, and up and about to see if anyone was there. He didn't sense anything, but his eyes were narrowed. He knew he didn't have much time to eat before someone picked up on his trail. But the alley did lead him down the right trail, more specifically to the one that was to lead him towards the food market. When he was looking dead ahead, there was a small café and deli domain.

Taking one more look around, he shrugged and walked straight ahead. He was steady down the street, looking everywhere to be sure no ghosts and no monsters; falling insects, pieces of machinery, and so on would harm him. When he made it to the other side of the street, he pulled out his blood red sword and inserted its tip into the lock. There was a loud jingle that came from it, and the lock undid itself. It was placed around the door's handle to be pulled, and Craig ventured inside, being sure to make the door close behind him.

He flipped the lights on, and looked around to see that it had a homey, classy feel to it, like any retro restaurant could have. He made sure nothing was cursed or that sorts and went over towards behind the counter. He casually washed his hands and rinsed them.

Unbeknownst to him, there was something black slowly inching beneath the doors of the café he was in. It slithered beneath a table, lying in wait. Beneath the table, a messy black hair on a head slowly prodded out.

' _I know he's in here.'_ The figure thought. _'What's imperative is how he is weakened in this state. He has battled many of our comrades, and the competition has been significantly hampered by his stamina. After that battle with Kagura, his guard should be down. This may be my one shot at-!'_

He was cut off when a foot in a black boot casually swung into his face, knocking his head into the table leg with a grunt. He slumped back into the shadows, leaving Craig unknowing what he did.

"Hm?" Craig looked beneath the table in question, but his eyes and raised brows felt nothing. He shrugged and looked back at his meal that he prepared, as per the menu.

It was a simple sandwich, one with chopped steak and a lot of cheese. There were some raw veggies on the wheat hoagie it sat in, but nevertheless was very much appealing. It was a foot long, and he looked like he was going to eat it all in 2 seconds.

"Alright…" Before he made the move, he stopped in place. He realized something was wrong. "Wait…" he looked around, eyes narrowing in suspicion of something off. He slowly arose from his seat, looking around to face whatever it was that was sensed. His eyes were sharp as his thought process was running into overdrive. When he turned his back from his meal to face the menu, he realized it, just as the underside of his chair had turned back.

"I knew it…I forgot to pay."

He walked on over towards the counter, where he looked up at the menu to see how much the steak sandwich he made all for himself was. Without complaint, he reached into his deep pockets and pulled out what few bills of cash and coins he had left. It was barely enough, down to the very jewel. And then there was the tip.

"You think people would remember the honesty policy these days." Craig scoffed to himself. He walked back towards the table where he sat down in, looking up at the ceiling. "Seriously, Brownie, this is all your fault! You just had to make me take you out yesterday!"

In the stands, Cana crossed her arms and gave him an annoyed look, while the guild was snickering at her sheepish demeanor about the subject.

Craig hung his head low and huffed in defeat. There was no point going about it now. He had to go about and just take what he can get. As Rogue's head began to pop out of the ground slowly once more, Craig unknowingly stamped on his head, plunging him back into the shadows with a short squeal.

Sitting back down with a sigh, Craig got his stomach ready and grabbed his sandwich. As he looked at it, he was starting to wander off a bit in terms of thoughts. His mind was starting to go backwards to the times of his childhood, to when he played with Cana, only to be taken away from her and Cornelia. And when he thought about it now, it was like they were starting to reconnect again, even if things were different. Of course they slept together, that didn't change. But even so, it was a lot to take in. And what makes it even more of a mystery was that he had gone through all these crazy adventures everywhere, and yet the memories didn't resurface until he met her. Was there more to her than he had thought? This couldn't be by coincidence, that much he knew about the subject.

He sighed. _'What the heck. I'm just stressing myself. If I don't cool my jets, I'm going to be so tense that my tendons will tear if I run into a new guy.'_ He was still feeling some recoil after that blood rush from battling Kagura. He was tired, and he was hungry, and he still had tired muscles to deal with. But nevertheless, he did what he could to make sure that he got this little "rest".

As he cleansed his mind of thoughts, he realized something was off.

' _Now.'_

"Crap, forgot the napkins." He moved out of his seat to go for the napkins not far off. He still was reasonable and respectable to _some_ degree. He at least didn't want to leave a big mess for the owner to clean up.

A sudden burst of shadows beneath his seat arose, startling Craig and getting his attention. He gasped as he turned and looked at the pillar of shadows picking up the chair and sending it to midair. As it was in freefall, the shadows formed in its place, revealing Rogue with a scarf around his neck. He glared daggers at Craig, ready to do battle.

The chair, on the other hand, fell and crashed down on Craig's lunch. The table fell apart, and that included the food that was hit by the now deceased chair. The look on Craig's face spelled frozen despair. He stared ahead with deep shock at what he had just witness, his pupils fixed.

"At last, we have come face to face." Rogue announced.

"And it looks like Rogue has finally made his move next!" Lola announced, getting applause from Sabertooth and Fairy Tail fans alike. "My what a way to spoil one's appetite. It looks like it's dinnertime for the sabers as Craig is all tendered and ready for a feast!"

"Though that sandwich though did make me hungry." Yajima said.

"Well that's one way to get anyone's attention." Mato added. "But let's see if all those fights really did anything on Craig, shall we?"

"Aw yeah, it's Rogue's turn!" Lector cheered.

Frosch, however, worried. "Will he be okay?"

"Say what? Don't be stupid, Frosch. This is Rogue we're talking about. Sure he and Sting are tough together, but Craig all worn out. This'll be too easy for us now."

Frosch looked back at the monitors, the Exceeds's face showing hints of worry behind his feelings. Lector couldn't deny it either. After Day 4's events, they were in truth very worried for their allies, especially with who they were to face.

"Sabertooth's Shadow Dragon, waiting in the shadows." Minerva said with a smirk. "Now, who'll be feasting upon this finest hour?"

Craig continued to stare ahead with a deep, shocked look. He was stupefied at best, but the other factor was that it was on something that he worked so hard for. He looked down at the broken table and tray, seeing that the adversary had even went as far as destroy his late lunch.

"I've waited long enough for this chance to come, Craig Crius." Rogue started. "You and your guild have no place in this competition. You were very lucky that one time the other day, but make no mistake, I will correct it."

Craig was unresponsive. He glared down to where his lunch was, spilled on the ground and making it all look like the efforts of good food was wasted so needlessly.

"Do you have anything to say, Craig Crius?" Rogue looked at him to see if he was to respond, but he still wasn't talking. "Hey. I asked-!"

BOOM!

He was cut off when a fist shot by Craig without even looking away from his deceased lunch hammered the chin of the Shadow Dragon. He fell straight onto his back with a thud, his chin broken by that painful shock.

The Exceeds of Sabertooth gasped in deep shock.

"Oh my! That wasn't pretty!" Mato shrieked.

Rogue grunted as his head hurt. "Gnnngh…" He heard a pair of footsteps ahead of him, and his eyes opened to catch a glimpse of hand reaching down for him. He was grabbed by the hair, yanked up to meet a certain angry person in front of him. His glare was paralyzing Rogue on the spot.

"You…" Craig snarled ferally. "Did you know what _**THAT**_ was?!" He harshly shoved Rogue's face towards the site, the Dragon Slayer silent as he was still in shock.

" _ **THAT**_ just so happened to have been food. That was food, that was carefully made, and put effort into feeding someone, who just so happened to be hungry." He turned Rogue to face him. "Now you tell me, what's more sickening to you: The fact that you tried to attack someone when they are eating, or the fact that there are people in this world you are starving, and have worked so hard at their jobs, that they get nothing more than junk food that wastes their lives away? Huh?"

"I-I…"

"Nonononono! No changing the subject!" Craig sniped, his eyes narrowing and getting into Rogue's face, teeth bared. "You tell me…which one is worse?"

Rogue was at a loss for words. The look on Craig's face was spelling disaster. Whatever he did, it set off an alarm, and by no means was he at all pleased by this. Rogue was getting scared from just looking at him. "Uh…I-I don't…know…"

Craig nodded his head with angry slits. "Oh, I see…so you dipshitting pricks think it's all wise to just go and get between someone and something that could keep them alive when they need it, huh?"

"I…"

"Can it!" He harshly turned Rogue back at the steak. "Do you know what that is? _**THAT**_ just so happens to be steak. From an animal! And animal, that lost its life for miscellaneous reasons, and has been turned into food for us! Now how does that make you feel, knowing that in your own death, that you are just **wasted**? That piece of meat that you destroyed and tainted now, is wasted meat. And that meat held nutrients to feed the poor." He turned Rogue back towards him, his fangs bared. "There's a lot of lines that I've crossed in my life…and guess what, I've learned from them! And here's something I would like for you, and all those people watching, to know!" His eyes sharpened, making him look like he was going to eat Rogue. "You don't _**EVER**_ come between a man and his food! You just don't!"

Cana and everyone watching in the stands were hearing Craig one-side a shocked Rogue in a lecture, and it was more painful than that blow to the chin.

"I'm…sorry…?" Rogue answered.

"Oh no, you don't say sorry to me." He turned his head back towards the food. "Say sorry to the food for not letting its purpose be fulfilled! People broke backs to make and grow those wheats, those vegetables, and sacrificed a life so that we can live on, and you don't even consider it!" Again, his eyes squinted further. "Now you're screwed."

Rogue was getting overwhelmed so easily, but he knew facing Craig like this was a very bad mistake. He morphed into shadows and vanished from Craig's grip. He reappeared behind Craig, his hands coated in shadows.

' _I have to watch my back now!'_ He thrust one of his claws at Craig's neck. " **Shadow Dragon's Slash!** " He thrust a palm of shadows at the back of Craig's neck, making full impact. The shadows dissipated, but Craig didn't move. It was like he became stone. "What?"

Slowly, Craig turned his head to give Rogue a sharp look. It didn't hurt him at all. In fact, it only made him look more intent on destroying him.

"Uh oh…" Frosch muttered.

Grabbing Rogue's hand, he gripped tightly and threw him overhead. The Dragon Slayer went flying through the doors of the café, shattering the glass and the frame. He laid sprawled on the ground, groaning as a bellow came from inside the restaurant.

Looking up, he saw Craig charge like a large dinosaur would, sturdy strides taken to rush at him. He opened his mouth and closed in, and Rogue hurriedly rolled to the side to dodge. Getting some distance and onto his feet again, Rogue looked back as Craig pivoted and faced Rogue with a warrior's striking position. But the oddest part was that he made no attempt to move for him.

"What are you waiting for?" Rogue asked, but all he got was a huff from Craig. Getting the picture, Rogue morphed into shadows and snaked towards him. He spiraled around Craig, much like he did Gajeel during the tournament.

" **Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash!** "

A torrent of shadows surrounded Craig, but he held his ground and stayed sharp while his cape flared in the whirling bath that was the shadows. He looked around for Rogue inside the howling tempest, but found nothing. So instead, he opted another solution.

Outside the whirlwind of darkness, Rogue looked up to see what his handiwork had done. He hoped that it did a good amount of damage onto Craig, but then something happened. His eyes widened as he saw the shadows that he had unleashed were beginning to waver and distort. "What?" To his horror, Craig pivoted out, his hands grazing the shadows and enveloping his fingertips. As the winds dissipated, the shadows around Craig's arms were fading away as he crossed and swiped them, showing no damage.

The sight made Rogue grunt in disliking.

"You're that Shadow Dragon of Sabertooth." Craig figured. "Your guild's been a big bane for mine."

"The feeling is mutual." Rogue spread his legs and readied for the next attack. " **Shadow Dragon's Roar!** " He unleashed a powerful blast of shadows from his mouth, causing the ground beneath to shudder.

As it traveled for Craig, he instantly pulled out two swords and crossed them like a pair of scissors.

" **Scissor Runner!** "

He sped into the shadows, "snipping" his blades constantly and cutting shadows into mere puffs that did nothing against Craig. As he pressed on, Rogue was caught on defense and saw Craig lunge at him with both arms crossed with swords. He applied his own defense by coating his body into shadows and arched into the ground.

Craig closed his eyes as he lunged, opening them up again with a calm movement and the two swords he had following some intricate wavy movements with chi. Without much of any wording, time slowed down as he barreled rolled over the shadow. As he rolled, the blood and dark red swords followed and cut into the tail end of the shadow, making actual blood spill.

"GAH!" Rogue's meek scream of pain was heard clearly as the shadow faded into the ground.

Craig stomped over the spot where Rogue fell into. He sensed he was nowhere, prompting him to look in a random direction and bellow a throat-vibrating, bloodcurdling roar.

"Is he okay?!" Frosch worried.

"How did he cut Rogue in shadow form?" Lector questioned.

"And already, it looks like Rogue is forced to get away on defense!" Lola announced. "Craig's slicing attacks and his brute strength just isn't what this Dragon Slayer was prepared for."

"And on an empty stomach, too." Mato added.

"Uh…okay?"

Craig looked around, trying to make sense of where Rogue was, but he also had to point something out as he looked around. "Tell me, are you afraid of me?" he asked loudly. "Are you fearing the fact that your guild's reputation is at stake, or is it because you've never dealt with enemies like me before?" Before he could ask another question, he looked down, eyes noticing blackness. He jumped out of the way as a pillar of pure shadows shot up from where he stood. He looked back at the pillar, seeing how thick and rich it was in shadows. He also took into consideration the level of magic pushed up towards him. "Is that it?" he challenged.

"You don't know anything about us." A voice called through the pillar of shadows. The pillar soon faded, falling back into the ground, while a shadowy aura flared around Rogue in his Dragon Force. "What makes you think that we're afraid of your guild?"

"You're mistaken. I never said Fairy Tail. I meant just me."

"What's the difference?"

Craig lowered his head, hunching to look like a predator ready to lunge. "Because unlike them, I'm not as friendly. Maybe you see that, but you're getting that mixed with an illusion."

Rogue's vision squinted. With a huff, he disappeared in shadows again. He reappeared behind Craig, ready to strike.

' _If you can't hit the intangible, wait for the intangible to touch you.'_ Craig reminded him a very deep aspect of patience. True to the concept, he wait until Rogue's foot planted on his back. He recoiled ahead, and Rogue reappeared in front, a fist in an uppercut. He went to strike him, but his hand was snatch by Craig's mouth. He yelled in pain as his fingers and knuckles could've been felt crushing beneath the jaw strength of Craig tenacious bite strength.

Craig reeled his head back to pull Rogue forward, getting him into a painful headbutt that ran through the Dragon Slayer's head like a siren. His head rung as he stumbled back, leaving him open for Craig to ball a fist.

" **Smash!** "

Rogue looked ahead just as a fist collided with his face. The brute force behind the blow swept Rogue off his feet and went flying backwards into a brick building wall. The impact caused a lot of pain, as well as Rogue denting into the bricks. He landed on his stomach, too in shock for words. With eyes wide, and raspy breathing, he didn't think this could backfire on him so badly.

Trying to get up, he only managed to his knees before he heard another vicious roar. His eyes widened as the spit on his lip dropped to the floor. He glanced up, seeing Craig's feet spread apart and his swords having been sheathed. The look Rogue was given was making his red eyes show dilation. Truly, what he was feeling now was the personification of fear.

"So now you know fear. Welcome to acceptance, buddy." Craig sniped.

Rogue's eyes widened. He had to run, but even if he was a shadow, he couldn't hide forever. If Craig can hurt him as a shadow, it'd be pointless. _'I need cover!'_ In a last-ditch attempt, the bewildered Dragon Slayer opened his mouth, releasing a cyclone of shadows at Craig. The loud whirlwind went towards him with gusto, but Craig didn't seem bothered by it in the slightest. In fact, to Rogue's horror, Craig twirled into the tornado of darkness, his eyes focused dead ahead, and the fingertips gaining some shadows.

As the tornado dissipated, time slowed down as Craig spiraled inwards, his cape flowing, but also having even more tears in it. He crossed both shadowy blades he made from chi, moving hard and fast.

" **Energy Arts – Furious Slice Crash!** "

He passed Rogue as he crossed both chi blades in an X formation. The black shadows expanded as Rogue was unable to get out of range. Craig slid to a stop behind, the chi blades dissipating as he no longer moved. With eyes shut, Rogue screamed as his own attack power was turned and cut into him, creating a powerful burst of shadows. He screamed in pain so high through the explosion that the whole street echoed with it.

* * *

Watching from a rooftop, Minerva saw the small burst of shadows from the distance, a frown fixed upon her face. She showed frustration, a look that most definitely did not suite her. Her thin brows furrowed. "How disappointing."

* * *

Craig readjusted as the black scales on Rogue faded. The Shadow Dragon Slayer fell over, thudding as his eyes were devoid of pupils.

The audience once again cheered in ecstatic delight, though not so much Sabertooth. They showed scorn and despair as Rogue had been taken out, and Frosch was looking to be misty in the eyes.

"He's done it again! Sabertooth's dark-half of the Twin Dragons has suffered greatly but the raw strength of Craig Crius! That leaves Sabertooth down to 2 members remaining, and Lamia Scale down with 1, and Fallen Prometheus virtually nowhere to be seen! Just where did those guys disappear to?"

Fairy Tail cheered once again as victory was on them. They got another point, getting their score to 58. And that left four teams left in the running.

"Looks like we're pulling ahead gradually." Makarov said.

"Well that sure went in a much faster direction." Mirajane cheerfully admitted.

"Yeah, Rogue didn't see any of that coming." Lisanna spoke.

"But wait, wasn't all this just because Rogue interrupted his lunch?" Lucy reminded.

"I guess, but he's got a point." Elfman flexed his muscles. "A real man eats hardy!"

"That's all you got out of that?!"

"Only 8 other contestants remaining. Better find some room, because these last ones, are most grim indeed." Erza said.

In Lamia Scale's quarters, Obaba snickered. "That Makarov, thinks he's so clever." She snickered. "Well, does he know that Jura is ranked 5th in the Wizard Saints ranking. That's the very spot below the Four Gods of Ishgar. This whole tournament was won before it even started."

Craig looked down at Rogue, his eyes cascaded on the struggling form he carried. "Doubting your own fears doesn't make you achieve what you need to do." He turned and walked away, having a small and slow pace in his walk. It was clear by that battle he had a small piece of stamina chipped off. "If you know your fear, then it's up to you to stand tall or run." He continued walking on, adjusting his back. "And you better learn to wait until _after_ someone eats, too! Moron!"

As he walked on, the sun began to wane over the horizon. As the sky started to show orange and yellow, just a few blocks over, Jura Neekis had arms folded and smirking as he closed in on Craig. Meanwhile, Minerva was having a foul look on her face on the rooftops, and straight below in the alley, Sting stared at the wall, a hollow look of fortitude shown. The final battles were closing in, but the ones having the last laugh was the five cloaked figures who were still out of sight.

* * *

 **Here's the first February update for the year. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Only Jura, Minerva, and Sting left until Fallen Prometheus shows their faces! Until then! I'm hoping another chapter in 4-5 days; 3 if I'm a lucky-ducky.**


	61. Path of the Wargods

_The halls of Valhalla raged with walls breaking apart, and the lives of those in tales told to children were taken liberties doing battles outside the crumbling palace. Many Asghar citizens and warriors laid dead or were being slaughtered by the golden armored army lead by Prometheus. Him and Odin had engaged in battle not too long ago, and even though the palace was made to stop even war gods, the gods of Yakuma had but no place in the realm, especially since half their numbers were already dead._

 _Another pillar of pure Magic Power exploded into the skies above the palace. The entire land quaked with forces rivalling an earthquake. Hell broke loose as fragments of Magic Power slit into linear shockwaves all over the ground. The domain was all over Asghar. Many enemies and allies alike were wounded already, but they stood no chance as some were enveloped in the raw concentration of magic created from gods._

 _As the pillar dissipated, two figures were seen as the size of peas within the bright light fading. One figure forced the other high into the air and arched down towards the ground. Clutching Odin by the neck, Prometheus moved at a velocity so fast that he appeared in the courtyard a few seconds later, slamming the back of his head into the ground. A huge crater erupted, with even more shockwaves sending enemies and bloodied friends falling over._

 _Dust cleared, revealing someone anchored by the throat. He was someone who adorned golden armor as well. He had silver hair that was shoulder length, including the baldness he carried. He had a long beard and moustache, and what made his ensemble other than his cracked helmet with a golden mohawk destroyed on it, he had an eyepatch to cover his missing eye. He adorned a navy-blue cape that was all tattered and as broken as the staff and armor he adorned._

 _Prometheus held him by the throat, his frown as deep as the glares he was giving to the weakened Odin. "Still think someone like me isn't better than you, Odin?" he challenged with heavy glares. "Look at yourself. You can't even stand!"_

" _You…cretin." The old god strained. He tried to get up, but found it to be of no use._

" _I gave man the power of flames eons ago, and this is how you thank me? And here you said_ _ **I**_ _was selfish. Words cannot describe the worthless pity I feel for you." He clutched the neck tighter, causing Odin to gag. "This isn't retribution. This is anything but that! Look around you, your people are suffering because of_ _ **your**_ _arrogance! What I did may have been out of line for a god, but crossing boundaries and seeing who can change the world that we deem inferior; weren't those your exact words?"_

 _Odin's one eye glared deep daggers into Prometheus. A normal mortal could've had pure Magic Power compressed from the stare bore holes through their heads._

" _I didn't mean to take it this far, but how else was I supposed to reason with you? You kept taking gold from Earth Land and all other worlds just so you can live and make heaven a place truly prosperous. That material is finite, is fire not? Well…" he used his spare gauntlet and raised it, revealing an intricate flames of dark rainbow embers. "Do you know what this is?"_

 _Odin gasped at the sight. "You wouldn't…"_

" _That's right. This is the Flame of Rebirth. According to Helios, this flame can be used to resurrect the life of any god. However, he also said if combined with the fountain of Yggdrasil, it will set everything ablaze. Including the mortal realm…" His eyes narrowed. "I'm going to melt away all that gold that you stole and let it rain down towards Earth Land, and then watch the lands burn." His claws on the neck dug deeper, making it harder for Odin to breathe. "Since you like to watch the mortals struggle, how's about I see for myself when I sit upon that 'intricate; throne once I met it away…to reveal the disgusting hell that you buried beneath this heaven!"_

 _He raised the flame, ready to unleash his full fury and strike down the selfish superior._

" _YOU FOOL~!" Odin cried loudly before Prometheus slammed his hand down on his face. The rainbow flames erupted at point-blank range, enveloping Odin's sheer body beneath the cracked armor in fires. It happened so fast as Prometheus burned Odin away, leaving only fire in the shape of his body image._

 _The god slowly stood up, looking down with a half-grin on his face. He was pleased to have finally stopped the tyrant, but if he couldn't help a world below there's, then no one could. He was a charitable god, and he was thrown into hell because of it._

 _As he did his part, there was a loud explosion in the distance. His head jerked up, as did the thousands of other soldiers stabbing and piercing prey. They all were getting the attention of the massive smoke bellowing from the gate entry to Asghar. They saw flames and smoke bellow profusely beyond the bridge surrounded by now what was dark, tainted water._

 _They all fell silent as eyes narrowed on sight._

 _From the smoke and flames at the gate entry, time was very slow as the serious face of Craig with Excalibur in hand went darting on. Behind him was Alator and Maponus, the latter playing his bagpipes loudly and energetically, getting everyone set for battle. The majestic animals and demons following behind were all coming into view, following Craig's solemn charge._

 _Prometheus' eyes widened in sheer shock over the sight. Upon locking eyes with Craig around the rainbow embers that was once Odin, he reached out at them, commanding his army to lunge back. They all rushed for Craig and his army, all of them yelling out like deranged animals and bellowing demons set for destruction._

 _The two armies closed in, with Craig making the big leap with the enchanted blade over his head. The blade came straight down on a bulky warrior, the blade cleaving straight through the blade and chest of the tanky man. As he fell over, Craig stepped onto his body and glared ahead, he saw two more godly men attacking head on. Their bare tainted bodies of tattoos meant nothing, even if their powers were enhanced, the shield that came with Excalibur arose on Craig's side on its own, blocking both attacks like a fly on a windshield. With the opportunity at hand, Craig brought his arm around, swiping the blade thoroughly. He cut deep into their chests like butter, making their blood gush and fall over. With them defeated, he pointed Excalibur towards the fray, urging everyone behind him to follow along._

The memory of Craig's anti-God sword was a stuff of legends, but as the sun began to set over the western hemisphere, the last rays of sun were like the shimmering glints the blade held when Craig wield it. The memory stung as deep as the scars beneath Shinigami as his cloak was as dark as shadows themselves. _'To think that we gods entrusted our powers to a mortal to slay us in this civil war. The birth of God Slayers, the flame that refuses to be snuffed out. And to think Arthur foresaw this.'_

As he lowly thought about the events of Ragnarok, the sun continued to pierce rays through the atmosphere, almost as loudly as the cheers coming from the Domus Flau colosseum.

* * *

"Man, what an exciting match this has been, wouldn't you say, Mr. Yajima?" Lola questioned, smiling with jovial shock. Even if nothing had happened for a short while now, it was still needed to have some commentary.

Yajima nodded. "Mhm, sure was. These matchups were alright in my books."

"Well I'm just glad that we're nearing the end." Mato admitted. "It's been such a long day, but hoo boy, I could barely contain myself the whole time!"

"And neither can the audience. I think these final rounds against the last legs of Sabertooth, Jura, and the one who everyone has been talking about, Fairy Tail's Craig Crius! And may I add what a very interesting person he has been today for us all."

"I'll say." Yajima interjected. "Having been through all those battles and still have audacity to follow through. The kid's got some power alright."

"Yeah! And let's not forget how he beat 4 competitors blindfolded. I don't even know how he's doing that!" Mato reminded.

Yajima crossed his arms. "Hmm, this does bring inquiry towards his magic."

"Yes, you are right about that." Lola agreed. "For some reason, our monitors aren't tracing any magical energy. Is this some sort of advanced magic he uses so that no one can see him?"

"Oh! Maybe it's Perception Magic! Maybe that's how he was able to beat Lyon and Orga!"

"Probably, but there's still the fact he returned fire. And – awkwardly – used miscellaneous…uh, material, to win. He is resourceful, but power is something we cannot determine."

"Also…" Lola looked up at the screens, seeing all of the absent of Fallen Prometheus. "It still seems that Fallen Prometheus is still at large here. We can't find them anywhere. Just where did these mysterious contenders end up at exactly?"

"Now that they mention it, where did they go?" Sherry wondered.

"Yeah, it's not like they up and left, right?" Chelia asked. She and Lyon were sitting on the benches in their team's corner, both wounded and bandaged up. Chelia was the only one who was conscious, while Lyon was still resting up.

"I TOLD YOU TO REST UP!" Obaba barked.

"R-right, sorry!" Having been frightened, Chelia fell back beside Lyon, staring up at the ceiling. The medics were able to get her and those in the area around her – Lyon, Arana, Orga, and Rufus – to safety and healed up. While Arana and Orga were minor, Rufus was still unable to move, no different from Chelia and Lyon. Of course Chelia was able to keep conscious thanks to her healing wounds, but stamina was depleted. She couldn't turn over if she wanted to. She still felt unhappy that she lost, but she was even more deterred that her most powerful attack was tripled in strength and struck her and Lyon. She was even told of the collateral damage, and knowing that was enough to make her feel a spine shudder.

Obaba looked towards the screen and snickered. "Not to worry, because Makarov and everybody else' guilds haven't a chance. Not while Jura is still in this game."

With Fairy Tail, Cana looked ahead, her eyes narrowed with arms crossed. She had the most perplexed look on her face, and she wasn't liking how this was going one bit.

"Huh? Hey Cana, you alright?" Bickslow asked.

"What?" She looked at him. "Sorry, you say something?"

"You seem to be spacious. Are you feeling worried?" Freed clarified.

"Yeah, you've been rather quiet. For someone with quite a tongue." Evergreen cocked a brow.

Cana looked ahead, ignoring the comments given. "I'm fine. It's just…has anyone else been getting this strange feeling up their spines?"

"I've had that feeling since we were just down to Craig." Jet admitted.

"Yeah, and since Fallen Prometheus hasn't shown their faces in a long time." Droy added.

"Where'd they go?" Lisanna wondered.

Cana looked at the monitors, worrying as her purple eyes glared daggers at the empty streets. She saw a few figments disappearing, but they were Sting and Minerva moving in various tandems, closing in on Craig, that is, if they found them. No one can sense him since he has no magical energy inside, so he's basically a looming ghost, but that makes him easily as hard to calculate as well. Finally having enough worries to stomach, she knew what she had to do. _'I can't do this.'_ She got down to the ground and crossed her legs. She pulled out her tarot cards and started to shuffle.

Levy turned around, hearing cards shuffled. "Huh? Hey, Cana, what are you doing?"

"What's it look like, I'm trying to figure out what's going on." She answered as she looked at her cards.

"You're using your Fortune Telling?" Makarov questioned.

"Yeah, so?"

Mirajane stifled in a giggle. "My, how thoughtful, Cana."

"What?"

"You trying to find ways to make sure Craig makes it out in one piece?" she cooed and turned her head back to wink. "Or are you just trying to find a right time to ambush him with a congrats party?"

Cana gave Mirajane a harsh glare and a growl. A tick mark grew on her forehead. "Real funny." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "No, I'm trying to figure out something here. Something about this whole thing is just completely bizarre."

"You mean other than the fact that a mysterious power imprisoned about almost everyone on our team?" Carla interjected.

"That's not very helpful, Carla." Wendy chided.

"But she does have a point; there's a lot of mysteries unfolding that we don't know yet." Pantherlily interjected. "Maybe Cana's Fortune Telling will give us some clue."

"About right, now…" Cana started to spread all the cards out, laying them all perfectly labeled and making sure they were faced down. Her magic began to course into the individual cards, but this process was going to take some time. _'Alright Cranky, better keep your ass in the game. I've got enough to deal with right now other than you being our lifeline.'_

* * *

In a street, there was still barren trash and a few cans toppled over. It was one of the streets that suffered collateral damage from Craig's earlier Bide Exploder, and this was a reasonable place to hide. Given that he's more of a scavenger and able to survive in a lot of places, he could also hide out quite well. In the debris field on a fallen building, there was a box, a cardboard box. The box had a few open holes that were spearheaded thanks to the likes of a sword. Underneath the turned-over box, Craig was doing what he did best: sleeping. Or so people thought.

Underneath the box, Craig was actually finding a nice, quiet, and secluded domain. It wasn't much to go off of, but he could definitely feel the chi. He was "resting" for a few hours without anyone having to be around him, but using that time, he was using the art of chi to breath deeply and get his spiritual entity to relax. It worked remarkably well, as it always has. Already, he felt no throbbing in the muscles that he exercised all day. His body was a solemn temple, and the chi energy all around him was focusing in. He felt for miles who was where.

As he stayed quiet, he saw chi waves in his mind. As usual, there were flashes of red, indicating Slayos was observing within the few winks from slumber. The chi flow was grand, and his body was actually starting to heal. It wasn't shown physically, but the cool feeling running through his veins was like his whole center expelling energy. His body was starting to give off a compressed pressure as everything was as clear as day in his mind.

It was all a map, and that map made him indicate who was closing in. His eyes opened beneath the box, still saying nothing as he knew whose chi it was. He could tell it was strong.

The box was lifted, and Craig moved his arm back to his side. With eyelids half-open, he stared at the face of Jura Neekis, who smirked upon seeing him. Craig held his frown as he slowly arose like someone who had taken a nap.

"I found it odd seeing a plain box with holes on it lying around here. That sounds like you, am I wrong?" Jura greeted.

Craig finally grinned. "Whatever floats your boat. Would it kill you guys to leave me alone if I went back beneath and wrote 'DO NOT DISTURB' on it?"

Jura chuckled. "Not for me it won't."

"And it looks like we have finally got some targets on Craig's back ready to aim!" Lola shouted. "Fairy Tail's Craig has come across ranked 5th in the Wizard Saints, Lamia Scale's rock-hard Jura!"

The audience went wild as they were shocked to hear of Craig finally against Jura.

Jura's face showed eagerness, but Craig's showed calm. Even if Jura was in his way, he wasn't going to keel just like that. He had to make it hurt, and hurting was one of his strongpoints.

"You have a lot of strength, Craig Crius." Jura commented. "I cannot lie when I say that I am very much impressed by your skills in battle, but also…I cannot lie when it also startles me."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Having such a diverse style of fighting is most peculiar. You use swords, and at times you switch up positions to attack with bare teeth, not to mention your inspiring physical strength. Enlighten me, just where exactly did you learn those techniques?"

Craig cocked a brow. "Hmph, sorry, I'm not in the mood for stupid questions."

"And why not, if I may ask?" Jura inquired.

"Because I don't feel like answering shit right now. When you ask those kinds of questions, it's usually an implication that you're defensive of your own set. Am I wrong?"

Jura shared his own smug look. "Haha. My, you sure hold up a degree of snark. Well you certainly know of priorities."

"Are you just going to stand there and let me set up a little tea party, or do you have something to do?" Craig challenged.

Jura's position did not waver. He snickered again. "So be it." He readied himself. "I should warn you, I have no intentions on holding back."

"They all say that." Craig huffed.

The two were in a long stare down, with each giving off their own glares to signify their resolves. While Craig was in it for the fight itself and to keep climbing for the greater good, Jura was more on defense. He found Craig terrifying, all the more reason to fight him.

Instantly, the theme intensified between the two, and Jura instantly closed the gap, time slowing down as he had a palm back and ready to thrust. "HAH!" He thrust the wrist forward, aiming for Craig's face. Not playing dumb Craig ducked at the last second, grabbing the arm over his head. With the surprise grabble, he pivoted and turned away, flipping Jura over his head and onto his back with a thud.

Despite the drawback, Jura smirked. He raised a foot and kicked Craig while still down, knocking him right in the chin. The impact made Craig stumble back, with him and Jura now on opposite sides. The Wizard Saint flipped up and went for the closing again, this time, his palm colliding with Craig's chest. The impact sent Craig flying backwards, screeching like a raptor through a window that was still intact.

Jura retracted his palm, smirking as he heard the glass fall the floor. "Really now, is that the best you can do, after all day?"

He got no verbal reply again. Instead, he was met with a rather uncomfortable silence. Dust and bellowing glass churned inside the house. No other sounds. As Jura kept his suspicions on high, seconds prolonged, and the open dark door lead to what was suspense.

A sword suddenly blitzed pass Jura, being of a dark red cover. Jura was only quick enough to leaned to the left to dodge the attack, but his side was grazed by the blade, and his gray overcoat was stabbed. It flew with the dark sword, spearheading into the ground at the base of the ruins of the street. The Wizard Saint clutched his side as a sizeable slit of red was on it. With his guard down, he was wide open as Craig lunged out of the window again, screeching like a raptor as he soared onto Jura, sinking his fangs deep into his shoulder. The bite was excruciating, and Jura twisted and turned in pain, trying to get Craig off, but his momentum was only to get him around. He grunted and tried to grabble at Craig as he roared within his crunching of skin and cloth.

Finally having lost momentum, the Wizard Saint fell onto his back, leaving Craig to jump off him and land on both heels. He remained vigilant as he circled around, running pass his sword and prying it out of the ground. As Jura attempted to get up, he reached the sit-up point before a sword pierced the ground between his two legs. Craig anchored himself on the ground and spin-kicked Jura by rotating around the guard, scoring a blow in the face. The Earth Mage doubled over, falling onto his stomach with a thud. Craig followed through with his spin and got his sword out of the ground, hunching over and giving a deeper, dino-like roar that echoed through Jura's ears.

Jura slouched back up to his feet, groaning some as he looked at Craig slowly advancing. "Those were some shots you gave me." He admitted. He raised two fingers and pointed them at Craig. "Now have this! **Talus!** "

Craig looked down, his feet shaking up some. The ground beneath shot him up in a propulsion of a pillar. The pillar stopped at a point, allowing Craig into freefall. However, Craig allowed his body to loosen, giving him acrobatic flips to land perfectly on his feet and raise his hands, signaling his refined landing.

"Heh, amusing, is it?" Jura sneered.

"Not my fault you gave me springboard. Now…" Craig trailed off as he reached back, pulling out his blood red and his mouth swords. He inserted them in the right sections, crossing the blades and giving Jura a hardening leer. "Let's screw some more!" He went diving pass the Talus pillar that was before him, his mouth blade swiping as his head turned to cut straight through it. As he darted along, the entire structure slumped down like a tree, slowly falling over and breaking into pieces of rubble on the ground.

Jura went wide-eyed as he saw Craig's sudden dynamic change of the sword style. He knew he had to keep his distance, otherwise he'd be toast. With his glare hardening once more, he pointed his fingers at Craig.

" **Iron Rock Wall!** "

Slabs of flat stone started to surround Jura. He remained still as a four-corner barrier if compressed, solidified rock shot up and kept Craig out.

Craig continued on, as if the walls of solid rock were there. He turned his head and slashed his blades in opposite directions, cutting clean through the stone upon instant contact. As the rocks fell apart, he continued lunging and striding, and Jura was wide-eyed as he closed in at an alarming rate.

In a quick ditch, the Wizard Saint made another sign, creating a pillar of rock slanted beneath him and jetting him out of the trap. He went flying back, and Craig followed in a dare, slashing his many blades and cutting through the rock pillar and the back of the wall. Jura flipped and landed on a single handstand before making another small rock pillar to jet himself far backwards through the air. The shockwave went through the ground, summoning a straight row of pillars to interject. Craig's legs were moving fast, moving alongside the pillars, the right side of his mouth blade and blood red sword butting down the rocks and making them all crumble. He kept his path while closing in on Jura. He got closer towards some of the more intact buildings and prodded his swords into the walls, pinwheeling up an angle and soaring into the air to get above Jura.

Jura looked up, watching as Craig spun vertically with an axe kick down towards him.

" **Sky Sunder!** "

His hell crashed right into Jura's forearms that he used to block, making the bone son the Wizard Saint's arms feel a powerful shock run through them. _'What incredible physical strength!'_ he thought.

As he kept his position above Jura, Craig's glare showed bitter excitement. He looked like he was savoring quite the battle, but the fact was he had thrills with bigger adrenaline rushes that helped him prolong his will. This was a cakewalk compared to enemies in faraway countries. He twisted his body in midair, the blades slightly grazing Jura's skin and across the face, making him recoil once more. Craig landed on his two feet, while Jura winced with a cut across his nose.

"HRAH! **SMASH!** " Craig muffled as he held his blade like a knife, his knuckles fixed to strike.

Jura gritted his teeth and punched forward with a hardened fist. Both their fists struck the other's knuckles, sending yet another shock through their arms and making a small rumble through the airspace around them. The two were in a deadlock, their fists simultaneously trying to overpower the other in the struggle.

"You certainly have your work cut out for you…Craig Crius…" Jura strained.

"Thanks…the same here…" Craig strained, but his expression showed a pained smirk through his mouth blade.

With the two in a deadlock, Jura attempted another palm strike, but Craig turned his head, swiping the mouth blade once more. Jura instantly backed off before he could get close. With him recoiling again, Craig closed the gap with a wicked grin on his face.

"But too bad praising others isn't one of my sentiments!" Craig started to spiral. " **Spiral Dragon Slice!** " He bolted pass Jura with swords slashed. Jura's clothes tore, along with slits of his beard to boot. The cuts on him grew incredulously and curved, bits of his blood spraying and gasping loudly.

The audience was having mixed shock to all the fighting, but most if not all were flabbergasting at Jura being hammered by Craig's superior sword skills and tacky battle style.

"Woah! Unreal!" a spectator exclaimed.

"He's on par with Jura?! But that guy's a Wizard Saint!"

"Yeah, and wasn't he parrying shots with Laxus that one battle?"

"Just how freakishly strong is this guy even?!"

Obaba had circles for yes as she and Lamia Scale were completely shocked at what they were seeing. Their most powerful, if not the strongest, wizard they have ever known was getting cut in places unimaginable. "The hell?!" Obaba panicked.

"I am not believing what I am seeing here, ladies and gents!" Lola shouted. "It seems that Jura, the 5th ranked in all the Wizard Saints, is at the brink of mercy by the heavy fire power by Craig himself!"

Jura stepped forward to catch himself from falling forward. As he hunched forward, there was a shadow over him, lined in bits of his own blood. "You've surprised me. I didn't think my rock could be cut like paper." He complimented in his tired state.

Craig turned around to face him.

"But I want to know, just what is your magic. Are you that powerful that you have the ability to mask it? Because someone like that would definitely be able to make it into the Wizard Saint rankings."

Craig rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Tch, you guys all think too hard. If I were able to make a single spell, the magic energy would've drawn everyone towards me."

"What do you mean by that, Craig Crius?"

"I keep hearing these rumors that people guess that my magic is based off of swords and perception. Good guesses, but all wrong. You see, I don't need magic when I can just beat you down with a blade and my bare teeth."

Jura found his points valid. He smirked beneath his face cascaded away from the man. "I see…that may be the case." He made a hand sign again. "Then I suppose you wouldn't need magic to get out of this then."

Small stones shot up around Craig's feet, encasing them in rock and gravel. Craig looked down in deep shock, his eyes widened as he found himself trapped. With his breath gasping, he didn't realize the ground behind starting to turn. A rock arch bended towards his back, curving straight into the ground. He gagged at the shock and weight he was pressed with the stone wedging his back and straining his ankles.

"GAH!"

Fairy Tail gasped at the sudden strike made. "Not good." Makarov grunted.

Craig tried to wiggle his way out. He was skinny enough to do it, but Jura intensified the pressure to make it so that Craig wasn't able to move. He groaned and strained, but it didn't make anything better. He had no option but to submit and ease up.

Jura turned around and smirked. "That may be true that you have shown capabilities of using your physical strength to get out of tight spots. But how about now? Don't suppose you can't use magic just to get out of this jam either."

Craig's eyes narrowed. "Now you're just pushing my buttons!" he sniped.

The rock summoned around his wrists. He was anchored into the ground with rock cuffs holding the wrists in place. Now he was completely vulnerable.

Jura began to advance towards him. "You have just commendable strength. You've been in a lot of battles against foes as skilled as myself, that much I can tell. Although, the way you've dealt with the competition thus far, are you perhaps withholding your full power for a last resort? I'm not one to give out unwanted advice, but if you have magic, now would be a good time to demonstrate your capabilities. If you cannot…then this battle is as good as Lamia Scale's."

"THAT A BOY, JURA! PIN HIM DOWN!" Obaba happily screeched, twirling around in place. All her doubt was for nothing.

Sherry sighed in hefty relief. "Jura had me worried there for a moment. I could've sworn I thought he was about to lose, but that's just crazy."

"OF COURSE IT'S CRAZY! I'M SPINNING YOU, NITWIT!" Obaba turned towards Sherry and twirled her finger, spinning the Doll Mage profusely.

"This doesn't look too good for us." Lisanna said.

"Yeah, I'll say. Craig can't even move right now. How is he supposed to beat Jura if he can't move?" Levy questioned.

"Seems quite a pickle to me." Mirajane interjected.

Makarov glared at the screen with vigilance. "Jura is trying to tempt Craig into using magic to fight back. He wants a fair fight between two capable mages."

"But the problem here is that Craig can't use magic, right? He's just a normal guy." Laki reminded.

"Well not a lot of people know about that." Gray said. "Looks like things are going to get ugly for Craig if he doesn't think soon. He isn't even on his feet to even think to begin with."

Craig glared up at Jura with a defiant look. His sharp teeth were still bared, with his mouth blade still in the mouth. While it was beneficial, it wasn't helpful in this case, not while he could hardly move his neck or head around. He just glared at Jura. As if burning holes through his head.

The glare was leaving the Wizard Saint unnerved. "Is there a problem?" he inquired. "Is your powers limited to physical strength? I thought someone as capable and strong as you would be able to break out of something like this."

"Hey, give me a break, would ya? It's not exactly easy when you're down four limbs." Craig angrily muffled.

Jura smirked. "Be as it may, you are still an opponent who cannot move otherwise. Are you willing to surrender?"

Slowly, the look on Craig's face began to twist. He began to look more wicked than before, but otherwise he was starting to get boiling blood. His throat began to churn, his breathing hitching to where he began to growl low a gigantic predator would. It was making Jura feel uncomfortable. Craig sharply turned his head get at the right cuff. Thankfully he was still able to move some part of his neck to jab a piece of the rock. The right cuff was jabbed into, and Craig used the other end of the mouth blade to stab the rock cuffs on the opposite wrist. The two cuffs stabbed, he twisted his wrist and yanked them, causing the rock to break apart. The Jura's quiet amazement, he watched Craig twirl the blood and dark red swords in hand, twisting and slicing them from behind and cutting the heavy rock behind him back. The sliced segment leaned in a little on Craig, making him stop breathing for a moment and bear with the weight until the arch fell onto the side with a loud thud. Now able to turn, he swiped his dark red sword and cut through the rest of the arch, which crumbled to pieces. He then cut at his hells, getting the rocks off to break free. Finally able to move in full, Craig hunched over and exerted yet another bloodthirsty roar, one that bellowed with the intent to destroy.

"You know, you big shots around here talk too much."

Jura didn't waste a second in a counter. He had to hurry, and that's what he did. Again using his magic, he pointed two fingers at Craig, sending a barrage of rocks at him, like when he did with Laxus during their fight.

Craig bolted ahead and slashed repeatedly. He twisted and turned constantly as he bisected and sliced into every rock there was. He blitzed right through the field of rocks from all sides, reducing them all to diced bits and leaving a straight shot at Jura. He closed the gap in swift strides with his raptor strides, lowering his head to crouch, spring, and skyrocket into a headbutt into Jura's chin. The impact sent Jura off his feet again, but as he sailed, he caught himself again and landed.

The Iron Rock moved his fingers again, this time making another rock formation appear before him. "Let's see you try and cut this! **Rock Mountain!** " Behind him, the ground burst in a loud dust wave. Rising up from it was a golem of rugged rock. It hovered over Jura and held arms over his body to defend him from further attacks.

"So it's defense now, is it?" Craig deciphered with an inquired brow. "Alright then…" He crossed both his handheld blades and closed his eyes. Silence fell over him as his chi began to take in copious amounts of the chi in the air. And he did so by rocking his body and shaking his arms a little.

Inside the crevices of the giant, Jura could see Craig and his bizarre movements. _'There it is again. This strange pressure he's giving off. It's unlike anything I've felt, but I can't sense any magic still. Is there some other source behind this strange pressure?'_

Craig slashed both swords without having to move his feet. A second passed before anything happened, and then the entire giant glinted in an X-shaped lines all over the body. It suddenly sliced into diced segments, and inside, Jura recoiled onto the ground again, thudding as bits of his bare chest was covered in blood.

Craig began to withdraw one sword. "Grander was tougher than guys like you…" He sheathed the other as he muffled along. "You know as well as I do that you can talk the hell all you want…" He removed the mouth blade, showing a frown. "But these Wizard Saints; I don't know much of, but I've been hit a lot worse. It takes more than a few rocks to keep a man from climbing a mountain."

Jura uncovered himself and looked at him with a shocked look. The look of amusement he once held for Craig was gone, and instead was replaced by one of sheer shock. His mind was racing as swiftly as his heartbeat, which was at lightning speed. His thrill for an appropriate battle had lost all appetite, after seeing his own blood on his hands of course. He thought this would be a friendly competition, but in all aspects, it was grueling as hell to bare. He looked up at Craig, but his teeth gritted and sweat dripped down his face. For the first time in a very long while, Jura Neekis was feeling overwhelmed by this figure who looked much like a devil. His tattered red cape and scraped up white jacket was like some looming ghost from the flames of hell. And as terrifying as it seemed, he could've sworn he saw some bizarre dinosaur-like creature and some massive bladed dragon looming around him, along with several other animals and creatures that were poured into Craig. Jura thought he was facing one man, but no. He was dead wrong. He was facing a one-man army of disastrous proportions.

He started to step back, the bizarre pressure he felt resonating from him far greater than what he had expected. "What…are you?" he staggered.

Craig raised a brow. "Your worst nightmare, what the hell do you think?" he retorted.

A nervous smile appeared on Jura's face. He seemed to show _some_ level of confidence. "Very well then. Perhaps it's time that I shorthand this fight." He began to join his hands together. "I hope that you are ready for my most powerful form of spells. I should warn you, this may sting a bit."

Craig's serious face started to waver. "What the…?"

Jura inhaled through his nose as he began to conjure up whatever Magic Power he could. The very hand beneath him and Craig was beginning to shake wildly like a volcano about to erupt. Craig started to lose balance and spread his legs out. He looked down at the ground, feeling goosebumps rise with the magic levels. He remained decisive as several cracks were beginning to form around him.

"Crap. Not good…!" The land around all of Crocus was beginning to shake. The abandoned streets of the huge city were shuddered with what magnitude was enough to make stands and the tables and stools inside domains shudder and nearly fall over.

"This you have claimed to have faced so many powerful opponents before, allow me to give it my all in my respects to you."

Craig shot a look at Jura. "Do every one of you shitheads here take _everything_ I do personally?! Seriously!"

The ground's magnitude increased, the land vibrating at a frequency that made it hard to even hear. It felt like the entire world was shaking haphazardly. And then suddenly, it stopped.

" **Rumbling Mt. Fuji!** "

Craig and the entire area around him were enveloped in a powerful and violent explosion of what was pure Magic Power expelling from straight beneath. It was like an erupting volcano that expelled all its energy straight up. It went on endlessly in the area in front of Jura, skyrocketing into the skies with a light beacon to exemplify its monstrous pressure. The atmosphere itself shuddered in deafening notes, much to everyone's sheer horror. Lola and the commentators were gawking with nothing to spell other than pure unadulterated shock at the release of magical energy. Everything within Crocus roared. Nothing felt freefall, as instead it was like gravity was suppressing everything that wasn't struck down. The residence that was harbored inside the colosseum was completely at a loss for what to do with the magical energy released. It was like all hell broke loose and the pillar just wouldn't stop bellowing.

"Woah. Man, that's gotta hurt!" Gildarts said.

"'Hurt'? Is he even alive in there?!" Macao questioned.

"I don't think anyone would be able to survive _that_!" Wakaba exclaimed.

Cana was trying to enact her Fortune Telling powers, but she wasn't concentrating well. She stopped for a moment to stare up at the screen with a shocked expression. The atmosphere roared, and she could see Jura standing in front of a shaking bright light. The thought of Craig being destroyed inside that mass of raw magic rendered her completely perplexed without words to mutter out.

* * *

Within the mass of Magic Power, Craig's entire being was feeling heavy. He was blown sky-high within the magic's area of coverage, and he wasn't able to tell if he was on the ground or in midair. All he saw was white, and his body felt so heavy that it was like he could barely tell if he was underwater or being crushed by rock again. All he could do was stay wide-eyed and think.

' _This is so much magic. They're really hating me here, aren't they?'_ he snickered in his thoughts. _'Man I'm a troublemaker. But I guess this is what I get for just being me I suppose. But you know what, I'm not done yet, not by a long shot at least. I still ain't out of this yet! If I'm going down, I'm at least making sure I put all this magic to use!'_ He started to move his arms slowly, his eyes closing and as he started to exhale and inhale through his nose. His lungs were filling with energy resonating from his very chi. The chi that he was getting from his clamed disposition was far greater than what he was dealing with, and it was taking a toll as he drew and tried to manipulate more, only for it to be overwhelmed.

' _It's no good. This is a lot of chi here. If I'm going to use all of this, I'll need…!'_ Within his mind, he grew what was to be a grand epiphany. He recalled that one technique his master had shown him before.

" _This is perhaps a very important tool, the one step closer to the full chi concentration you once had. With this technique, you will be able to absorb chi naturally into your body much quicker than your previous moves."_

He began to quell any doubts and allowed the pressure around him to take its toll. His arms began to draw into circular motions, drawing in chi in the same form as he did with Bide Exploder,

 _His arms moved in opposite circular motions that went like miniature windmills. The entire energy blast was drawn into the arms, drawn in by the very chi itself. The energy swerved and slithered into the mass forming in front of Sama, and said energy was what began to spread around him. Craig remained close at hand and stared on as his teacher was showing him the ways of his fine breathing and chi control. When filtered to a degree, and once the energy blast let up, Sama was seen with his entire arms covered from fingers to shoulders in Batto-Ba's energy blast, molded into gauntlets almost_.

Craig's arms moved in the similar motions, his arms moving in opposite wheel shapes and molding all the chi erupting from below. The chi and magic vacuumed into the spot around Craig. He took in more and more chi, eyes remaining shut as he envisioned as much o the energy coming at him from below being transformed into energy converted as chi. The pain he was feeling was dialing down within the calm that he felt, and for the briefest moment, all that chi he was feeling that he was molding was like a cool but exhilarating force. It felt…exotic. In yet another instance, he saw some streaks of red energy come at him within the chi force.

' _Slayos.'_ He thought as he molded his arms through the energy he was molding. The red streaks followed him and integrated into the molding process. _'I may not know who or what you are yet, but please, bear with me just a little while longer. I'll remember soon. For now…'_ His eyes opened again, showing some faint signs of the blue in his pupils becoming red, with black markings lining around the eyes almost, just for that instance. _'I'll show you what my power can do for you!'_

* * *

Inside the molten void of the chi waves, Slayos' red eyes were wide open. He was looking unemotional as he felt Craig's immense chi force overwhelming. It was making his pupils dilate, his forward jagged teeth chattering with a low growl. He was barely holding in his excitement.

" **Craig…that's the moron I know…give it more!** " he snapped.

* * *

As the Magic Power shuddered and ignited the skies, Jura was glaring up at the pillar with an expectant stare. He was feeling calm about the way it was all turning out to be, but as his confidence and humility was restored, his heart suddenly stopped beating. A heavy force was felt in that one instant everything stopping. The pulse wave had no magical elements to it, but its pressure almost dropped the Wizard Saints to his knees. He was looking up as his materialized pillar was starting to distort inside.

"Hold up, folks! Looks like something's stirring in this crockpot." Lola said.

All eyes were towards the center of the enormous pillar. Its energy in its center was starting to distort inwards yet vacuum upwards. It was like everything was flowing in and filtering, and they all could feel the pressure change.

A hand swiped through the energy, molded into a chi blade. The vertical chop bisected the entire pillar, splitting it downwards towards its middle. The energy concentration even slashed into the ground, sending dust waves that shot Jura off the ground. He screamed as he shot backwards, unable to hold himself together entirely. Meanwhile, a body fell and landed on a knee. A head rolled up, revealing Craig, but his entire body was outlined with magical energy, and all the concentrated light was within the arms, making them shine by the time they reached the fists. His glare was set ahead, his blood pumping as the energy in the atmosphere around him was shifting.

Once regaining himself, Jura looked ahead, reaching out in utter shock. "No, it can't be…"

Craig looked down at his fists, feeling the chi course deeply. _'What was that exhilaration? Did that mean I'm closer to Primal Force?'_ he looked up towards Jura's frightened expression at his attack molded against him. _'Thank you, Sama, for making me remember this!'_ He stepped forward, ready to take action and strike. "This ends now."

Jura's heart pulsed as he felt a very high, almost ground-shaking wave pulse off of Craig. The energy expelling yet compressed in him was leaving the Iron Rock speechless. When he heard gravel churn, he realized he was still battling. He pointed his fingers forward, and behind Craig, the same arch from before tried to get him and anchor the back. However, Craig meekly turned and poked it with an elbow, making it crumble into dust. Jura gasped in deep shock at how fruitless that was. All his magic was compressed like armor that Craig was using, and he was turning against him. Jura didn't give up. He pointed his fingers forward again with a serious – if not angrier – expression. Rocks from all over the ground began to defy gravity and shoot at Craig. As he closed in with heavy strides, he folded his right arm's fingers, the energy forming into chi blades. He slashed once across, reducing every single incoming matter to spliced bits. He slowly put his arm down and some of the chi dissipated, while most went back into the arm. He kept walking towards Jura with an intimidating vibe.

Jura again jutted his fingers back, ultimately making a fist. " **Iron Rock Fist!** " The ground in front f him unleashed a long arm of pure rock, molded into a solidified gauntlet. It raced towards Craig at a fast rate, but using his left hand, Craig used the tips of his fingers and brushed towards the side. The whole golem-like gauntlet deflected pass him, smashing into the ground beside him. Ignoring the dust wave that followed behind, Craig jutted three fingers along its "arm", and that whole segmented cracked open clean through, as if cutting the arm in place. He continued on without looking, some of the chi having been used up.

Craig grunted as he was feeling haziness kick in. _'Crap, my body's getting tired. Looks like I have to finish this now…'_

He ran ahead, his pace faster than before towards the 5th ranked amongst all Wizard Saints. His arm was reeled back as he let out a battle cry. Most of the chi in his right arm surged into the knuckles, enabling a shrilled and compressed strike to be ready.

Jura's eyes dilated in shock, unable to comprehend his attacks being deflected and broken through.

"SCREW ALL YOU COWARDS OUT THERE!" Craig roared. " **Energy Arts – Supreme Force Drive!** "

With all the chi that he converged, one hand embedded in chi socked Jura in the place, while the left fist balled and gathered up the chi in the other end of the body. He leaned in and shifted his heel forward to dig it into Jura's stomach. At point-blank range, all the chi absorbed and used as armor and bending exploded in a roaring light. A pulse wave went all throughout Crocus' roofs. The energy mass made almost every roof crack apart, while the entire boulevard Craig and Jura fought on exploded in a massive white dome. The residual energy erupted in linear shockwaves on an obtuse angle forward, many lines drilling into the deep streets and barreling clean into the mountains just on the borders of the city. The entire city shuddered in a disastrous roar as collateral damage and streets destroyed was beyond ballistic. All eyes were completely enriched in deep shock. Never had they seen a Wizard Saint so destroyed in such an attack that was technically their own. The several bursts of energy did not stop rampaging until several minutes had passed.

Slowly, the energy and dust that was seen all over was vanishing. It was a lot of deep trenches that went throughout Crocus. The outskirts and base of the mountains so far away had also suffered destroyed fragments that made them virtually unrecognizable. Some stuff was completely obliterated, and the primary demolition was around Craig.

There was literally nothing around him and Jura; nothing but destroyed trails stretching out from an angled crater created by the blast wave. All the debris in the field was completely destroyed into atoms, and Craig's fists retracted slowly. He took in a deep breath and sighed loudly, allowing his body to ease up. He breathed a little heavily as the upper half of Jura's clothing was destroyed, bare and leaving deep bruise marks in the chest and stomach, as well as on his back.

Slowly, Jura fell over with a gaping mouth, thudding as hard as a rock. Craig raised his head and opened his mouth, releasing a victorious primal roar that echoed through the bare lands.

"WHAT AN UPSET! JURA IS DOWN! I REPEAT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, JURA IS OUT! LAMIA SCALE'S ACE, AS WELL AS THE 5TH RANKED AMONGST ALL WIZARD SAINTS, IS OUT!" Lola was paling and completely at a loss for what else to say. All that came out and he and the commentators were just gaping at the screen, fixated with everybody else.

"W-woah…" a spectator said.

"That seriously just happen?" another asked.

"Jura…was taken down!"

Managing to recover from shock, Mato realized what happened. "W-well…who would've guessed that? Looks like Fairy Tail has earned itself 5 points, bringing them to 63 points! Fairy Tail is actually catching at a massively alarming rate! Will they actually be able to catch up to Fallen Prometheus?"

"But where are they even?" Yajima asked.

As Jura raised in defeat, Craig looked down at him, thinking of the much tougher jams and the battles he had to take on other than Jura. Sure he's fought people his level before, but with the experience gained from all the adventures and people met, this was just another blend in the background. At least he was able to unlock that new chi arts. He looked down at his hand, seeing that his tendons were actually feeling stiff. _'Guess molding chi into armor like that is something to get used to until it doesn't harm my body. I'm almost at Primal Force, I can feel it. And so did that dragon.'_

Choosing to change directions, he kept silent and breathed in and out. He was feeling a few more chi signatures here and there. Two were stopped momentarily, and he could "see" the cluster of whom was left in his mind's radar. He knew where the last two fighters were, and that's all he needed to know.

He looked west, where he sensed where all the signatures were coming from. He headed in the general direction slowly, taking his time to allow his sore and aching muscles to relax some before the final hours came.

* * *

The audience was excited for reasons labeled obvious. They didn't expect something like that to jump up and shock them, not in a million years. Truly, Craig surprised them in a big way that they couldn't keep track of.

Obaba was staring at the monitor, watching as Craig walked away from Jura. "Jura…J-Jura…LOST?!" Her mouth hung wide enough to possibly catch flies.

"I don't believe it…" Sherry muttered.

"I…I…I…I~'M GONNA SPIN!" Unable to accept the fact her guild lost the competition, Obaba began to spin in place violently. It was taking a lot of worry and convincing to get the other members to stop her from spinning into unconsciousness.

Makarov and the rest of the guild was looking up at their scoreboard rising, their surprises unable to be kept suppressed. "That's Craig?" the old master questioned in disbelief.

"Woah, now that wasn't normal." Jet paled.

"Yeah, he just blew that attack right back at Jura's face. Just like with that Chelia girl and Rogue." Droy stammered.

"Just how is he doing that? I'm really curious right about now." Freed admitted.

"Well there's gotta be some trick to it at least." Evergreen pointed out.

"Yeah, sounds like it." Bickslow stated. "But whatever that thing is that he's doing, it sure is doing its thing and tearing up the competition for us."

Wendy was still caught in the fact Jura was taken out. It was written all over her face. "Oh wow…"

"Yeah, no kidding. That's freakishly insane!" Lucy exclaimed. "How the heck did he do that again?"

"Beating a Wizard Saint is something even the brightest amongst all the gifted mages in Ishgar have trouble with." Pantherlily explained. "They're comprised of the 10 most powerful mages on the continent, and yet Craig beat the 5th spot like that. Makes you wonder what kinds of powerful foes he's had to deal with before."

"Well we've been down there before, and I certainly would rather not go through all that again." Carla huffed.

While everyone was talking up their wonders and opinions about that fight, Cana was having none of it. She was hard at work trying to surmise a way to predict what'll come next, or rather where to find Fallen Prometheus, but the task was more cumbersome than she could manage. She has been trying for several minutes on end, but she couldn't get a read on their magic. It was like they were truly gone from existence.

She flung another card over her head after getting a false one. "Great." She sighed. "Not even magic's finding these guys…" She looked down at all the tarot cards she had flipped over, indicating her Fortune Telling. She was able to tell of _parts_ of a possible outcome, like the exemplification of Craig owning Jura, as said by a trophy and an X lined next to one another. She also got a good read on where Craig was going, but the details beyond that were cards turned over that made no sense. It was garbage. Taking in one more deep breath, the Card Mage shut her eyes and tried to concentrate once more. She mustn't give up, if it meant helping out Craig in making it out alive.

She was still wondering why her stomach was bubbling up inside, but it wasn't making er comfortable in the slightest. At first she thought it was bad booze, but whenever she saw Craig in a tight spot, it intensified, whereas after winning fights, it eases. She didn't know what this feeling was per se, but she sure didn't hope it was anything like the disease Juvia carries.

Her feelings aside, she reached out and unleashed her magic once more, folding all the cards over. They all began to shuffle about in front of her, following the traces of magic concentration and what her mind sought to know. She had arms out and waited for a few seconds before flashing them open, and the cards stopped.

Finally, the middle row of the cards flipped open, revealing an accurate prediction. A straight row or two cards joined together meant accurate readings, but what this 5-card row spelled out made her heart stop. Her pupils began to dilate, and beads of sweat started to drip down her face. "What…?"

What they spelled was something she didn't see much at all, but regarding what the future said, this was as accurate as could get. The one word anyone and everyone feared above all else: **DEATH.**

* * *

Craig made it beyond an unpaved path between two buildings. It was wide enough for people to get through, but it was still slim for crowds to huddle. Solid concrete was on the ground with benches on the sides. As he reached the other end of the passage, he saw the sun setting, with its very few rays still in the very distance. It was almost gone, but still there.

When he had finally reached the spot where the chi energy was, he looked at a nearby bench and didn't think twice. He walked on over and stood before it, and then collapsed his being on top of it. He grunted loudly as he eased his legs and muscles. He was battling all day against pushover adversaries, and really, they were more trouble than they were worth. Granted while he did beat them all, he was getting tired. Scratch that, he was indeed tired; of everything, everyone, and how they all just cower before his might. It wasn't a fight, it was a one-sided massacre, to them that is. That last battle had also taken its toll on him. He knew absorbing and using chi like that would feel bizarre, but he was still readjusting to the former powers he had before his memory loss. At least he had a feel of what he could do. He never felt so empowered his whole life by his own natural source. But his little mental celebration was on hold as he had to keep his strength at a thorough level. He needed to make sure he didn't move that much.

There were grim battles to come, and he thought of five figures who he recollected full well.

A hand reached down from a rooftop, the palm enveloping in a green, spacious energy.

Craig's senses felt it, and he jumped off the bench and onto his feet moments before a neon green and dark-colored burst of energy enveloped it, reducing the bench and its lamented wood to broken bits. He didn't have time to question what was happening when another explosion erupted on his side. He was pushed to the other in recoil, where he was caught in another burst of spatial energy.

All around him, explosions were beginning to go off, bursting from the ground and around the air. As the territory itself shuddered from the excessive wake of the attack, the person responsible for the constant eruptions smirked, her lustrous dark lipstick forming a smile. "Do you like it?" she asked through the shaking earth below. "How do you like entering someone else' territory? You know, it's never too bright to enter a queen's territory, especially when she has reign and command over every aspect of it."

Through the explosions dissipating, they revealed Craig covering up from the dust. His jacket had been fully tattered, and bits of the clothing were as good as shrapnel. The red cape he adorned was been reduced to tattered strips and thin thread. He grunted as his sides and body felt like it had just went through a hurricane, because everywhere in Craig ached. It wasn't pretty, but he was still able to stand, now that the attacker had let up.

She dropped from the roof in an acrobatic display. She vertically flipped into a crouch and arose with a wrist adjacent to the hip and smirking arrogantly at Craig. She had a very disastrous look in her eyes, one that spelled bittersweet eagerness. "I believe you and I know each other very well, good sir." She sniped in a charming voice.

Recovered from the aftershock, having been lucky not to have been directly caught in any explosions, Craig flashed the mage a frown. "Sorry, but I think you missed me." He said.

She wasn't fazed by his choice of banter. "Is that so? Well consider that your only lucky break."

Craig shot her an intrigued look, but otherwise kept his position fixed. "You're with Sabertooth." He said aloud. _'I knew I sensed a gross chi coming from here.'_

Minerva snickered. "Guilty as charged. So you've finally decided to take notice of me, even after what you did during the little Rift Raft competition, right? Ignoring a queen's dignity is never justified?"

"Neither is bitching about nobility either." Craig retorted.

Minerva's glare narrowed on him. "What was that?"

"Well why don't we all sound so noble while we're at it, but really you're just another pawn played by your own game. You play by the rules, but you and your guild, as well as Raven Tail, you've never exactly had a thing for playing nice now, have you? This is the pot calling the kettle black, but my style isn't like my guild; I go big for reasons."

Minerva showed a sizeable level of anger as her thin brows furrowed. However, she began to snicker instead. "My word, it's true what they say, your tongue is as sharp as those blades that you carry."

"And your boobs are as big as your enflamed ego."

Minerva's smirk widened, and her glare sharpened. Craig was just throwing back taunts and she wasn't having any of it. "Have you no manners before a woman, fool? Are you insisting that I end you that much quicker?"

"Depends, shouldn't you be trying to blow me up rather than go on about your 'superiority'?"

That was the last straw. Minerva showed true annoyance as she reached out towards Craig, her right hand enveloped in a green sphere of energy. As Craig reached back, green explosions went off all around him. They exploded with dust and smoke igniting the atmosphere, but no visible Craig was seen as they went off profusely. The look Minerva gave was a sheer indicator that she was having no patience.

"You've been a great thorn to us, Craig Crius. You and your guild!" she yelled angrily through the bellowing smoke clouds, bursting every second with a different position. "I'll punish you myself with the trouble you were willing to cause for the reputation of Sabertooth on this day!"

The explosions didn't let up, and the spatial energy erupted in so many ways. They kept bursting like fireworks, and no one didn't think Minerva was going to let up until she saw Craig in a million pieces. A few inner eruptions caught some larger explosions, but the explosions weren't heard like screams. That's what bugged Minerva. As the explosions went on, there was no grunts. No shouts of anguish to please her desires. It was all silent, and that's what she hated.

Her brow furrowed. "What…?"

Finally letting up her explosions and Spatial Magic, the dust waves dissipated slowly, and there was the sound of wind being whipped at. She could see a silhouette inside, and she recognized it as Craig, but his arms were elongated into bizarre, greenish blades that she never saw before. She gasped when she realized Craig cut through every explosion using her own power. Craig was in a crouched position, giving her a stern glare with his head angled low and both arms reached out with the green chi blades dissipating, with him not moving and all.

"But how…?"

"Not that I care about your 'superiority complex' issues, it's just that women like you just take your power for granted. That's something I'd be disgusted with."

Minerva's face showed angst again. "How dare you…?"

"I don't go abusing my powers like some vivid tyrant out for ruling with an iron fist and picking and choosing spouses based on looks and skills. I got my own set of skills that make me different, but why would I envy others and their power when I have my own ingenuity to work with."

Minerva's eyes showed rising anger. "You _dare_ lecture your queen's power?"

"Whatever floats your boat, lady." Craig finished. He wasn't in the mood for words, but instead, he had to make use of her explosions and the fact she can control space. But he won't go abusing his chi powers just to put her in her place. He valued them greatly, and if he was really desperate, then maybe they wouldn't work because his head would be hazy. He valued his swords as well, as well s every fiber of his own being. If he can use just those, why need such magical powers? He repositioned his feet and glared at Minerva, ready to do battle. _'This bigass moron uses magic related to space, so moving to advance is pointless since she can transport me anywhere else. So moving much won't work. I'll just have to see what she does now.'_

"As amused as I am with your little act of defiance, it's best that I put you in your place, little man." Minerva swirled her arms around, molding a green orb on the right arm. An energy line connected to her and one of Craig's legs. As Craig remained calm, Minerva raised her arm, making an invisible line whip up and carry Craig into the air like a ragdoll. While in the air, Craig looked unamused as he glared down. He reached back when high up, but Minerva was having none of his tricks. He stretched her fingers out, making a spatial explosion behind Craig. The propulsion would've hurt his skin if it weren't for the armbands he constantly wore. He began to fall back down to the ground freely, if not fast by the explosion in the sky. In fact, he used that to his advantage and opened his mouth wide, bearing sharp teeth. As he closed in on Minerva like a missile, the Territory Mage held her ground ad adjusted places, swapping her and Craig in less than the blink of an eye. Now it was Minerva who as falling onto Craig with a heel stretched out. She twirled in the air and went for a plant of her boot in his face, which made contact. Craig grunted as he felt a force against his cheekbones, but he got his leg behind to keep himself from falling over. He rebound as Minerva flipped and landed on the ground several feet away, having yet another smug look plastered.

"You still feel anything yet?" she asked.

Craig pulled out his sword and took a deep breath. Within less than a second's time, he quelled and slashed diagonally. The shockwave of chi embedded into the blade created a large crack across the ground that curved into Minerva. The woman stretched her arm out to switch places again with Craig, this time him on the receiving end of his attack.

Suddenly swiping to the side, the entire shockwave did a complete 90 degree turn to the left. It went on towards a tree in the park they were fighting in, the shockwaves dissipating to show the tree bisecting into clean halves.

As the tree fell apart, slamming fully onto the ground, Craig looked somberly at it. "Sorry, tree." He apologized.

Minerva's smug façade was replaced by shock. "How did you have that much power in such a long-range slash?"

Craig turned towards her, a slight anger showing. "Quite bitching out the questions already. You just made me hurt a tree on accident. Now look at what you've made me done." His eyes deeply narrowed, showing an animalistic angst in the slits of his blue eyes. "Don't you feebs have any respect for nature at all?"

Once again, Minerva's anger spiked. "How are you calling a feeb?!" She created a sphere in her arms that compressed her magic in it. It had a greenish, rainbow-like feel to it as it was aimed at Craig.

" **I RAGD!** "

A blast of magic went shooting at Craig with heavy fire power. It closed in on him, but all he did was stare ahead with a frown. He raised his blood red sword again, bringing it down onto the incoming beam. He cut straight down its middle, rendering him untouched by any of the backlash. The separated beams traveled on towards oblivion, dissipating into nothing, revealing Craig with his sword stuck out to her.

Minerva was once again at a loss for words. "What?!"

Rather than throw more snark at her, Craig opened his mouth and released another threatening bellow. The chords in Minerva's ears were palpitating to where her whole chest area tightened. She was feeling herself overwhelmed.

Craig sheathed his sword, instead crouching towards his opponent. "Screw this!" He went charging after Minerva, who chose not to engage in physical combat.

The scared Sabertooth woman saw the look on Craig's face, and he looked like a bloodthirsty animal. "Stay back, beast!" She reached her arm out and started generating explosions around Craig as he closed the gap. The explosions went off around his feet, making bright bursts that attempted to slow him down. However, Craig only lengthened his strides, making it look like he was jumping over tripwire or through water. He made it through and reached Minerva, throwing a punch to her face. The impact was blocked by her arms, but his brute force sent her flying into debris of the bench she destroyed.

Craig readjusted his footing and hunched over, giving the startled Sabertooth woman several grunts and shrieks like a raptor. His act of annoyance was making her feel very unsound, but rather than get back to her feet, she disappeared.

She teleported above Craig, but it didn't go unnoticed by him. He looked up as she stretched her palms out for yet another blast of Territory. The attack hot down at an alarming rate, but instead of moving, Craig straightened and closed his eyes. He looked calm as he moved his hands about, the fingers and the palms collecting the chi around and compressing the beam heading down for him. The impact was being suppressed into the hemisphere that he was charging up, and the humungous energy was still pouring in to where it all eventually fit into a sphere the size of what Minerva had before she launched it, only smaller.

Minerva's eyes widened further as her power was molded again. "No, but how…?!"

Craig spread his legs apart, taking in a deep breath before pulling back and releasing it forward. " **Energy Arts – Bide Exploder!** " He wasted no time in thrusting his palm forward, releasing a malicious beam of Minerva's own attack right back towards her. The large beam had way more power that ripped through the street, even the ground. Minerva was helpless as she hurriedly tried to teleport away, but its mass was too great. She hurriedly summoned explosions, very large ones all around her. They erupted violently, but the Bide Exploder continue on like they didn't exist.

Before she reached the terrified mistress, a white blur appeared before her, his blue eyes glaring daggers as a light suppressed into his fist. It was massively bright as he pulled it back.

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Arts – Holy Nova!** "

The fist collided with the incoming attack. At the exact moment of impact, a bright explosion of sundering, blinding light enveloped everything within the atmosphere. All the Magic Power released was like a hurricane of the spatial energy released battling the dome of collapsing light. All the buildings and debris within the area ahead of Craig began to crumble away within the corrupting blast wave. Spatial green and light fused and collapsed, making several flashes that expelled into a pillar skywards. Smoke waves forced Craig to harden his core and brace for the brutal impact. Winds went everywhere from block on end, the area unable to hold itself together as the ground around depressed into a lower field.

It took several minutes for all of the carnage and shockwaves to finally be put to a halt, then as the dust cleared, Craig glared ahead to see the results that had been made. Every building and every tree within a mile radius had suffered to either complete oblivion or was leveled on one side. For case of the buildings, everything was gone. Hardly even any debris was left as the dust revealed two silhouettes on the receiving end, one being a person with white scales that flashed in the dust.

As smoke passed over, it revealed a grunting Sting, whose fist and body had covered itself in scrapes and bruises. He panted profusely as he was barely able to block the attack, but even his magical energy was barely enough to match Minerva's in this situation.

"Sting." Minerva snarled.

"Milady, are you alright?" he asked as he glared at Craig, panting a little.

"I am fine. This was my fight you just interrupted with, you realize that?"

"Sorry…"

Straightening back up, Craig leered at Minerva and Sting, his muscles cramping some. "Hey, Minerva, was it? Cut the guy some slack. He just saved your ass."

Minerva glared back at Craig. "This does not concern you, filth."

"And there you go being a trashy tramp just trashing up lame insults. Geez, can you amateurs be anymore lame?"

"Shut your mouth around Milady!" Sting threatened, but Minerva stepped beside him.

"Ignore his skullduggery, Sting. He's just trying to get under our skin. But there isn't a chance he has a shot now that you have arrived." Minerva's anger subsided back into a smirk. "As deplorable as gaining up on a lonely competitor is, I'm afraid that our chances can't be taken lightly. So tell me, Craig…would you care to tell me what you think now?"

She sounded so threatening, but despite how her Magic Power and Sting in his Dragon Force were giving off a great level of strength, Craig didn't waver. He stared ahead with his position upright, glaring unamused daggers at them.

"Honestly, I'm just tired. Annoyed. Pissed. And don't get me started on you guys." He said in a sly tone. "How's that sound?"

Sting shot leers back at Craig, displeased by his truths. "It's as we've heard, Milady. He really has a bad mouth."

"Indeed. Shut him up."

"With pleasure." Sting approached Craig, his knuckles cracking as his white scales flared with incredible flowing strength of Dragon Force. Once in front of Minerva again, he crouched and shot like a rocket across the area, darting head on into again. The closer he got, the louder his screams were, and Craig waited ever so patiently for him to come around. He kept a straight frown as Sting closed the gap, reeling a light-covered fist jabbing forward to strike down Craig.

WHAM!

Time slowed down as Sting's fist was stopped, but not head on. A force from below in the shape of a boot hit his chest, rising swiftly and recoiling the mage in distress. The boot was revealed to have been Craig, and time sped back up as he forced Sting to stand in place.

This time his fist was pulled back. " **Smash!** " He punched forward, but Sting saw this and leaned left. Dodging his punch and on his side, he raised a heel and roundhouse kicked, but Craig ducked and hunched downwards to get under the heel. He swept his legs around, kicking Sting off his leg and slamming onto his back.

Watching Sting now taking his turn, Lector's face showed excessive worry. He looked up with a frown, his dark eyes the size of misty marbles in worry over fighting the monster. "Sting…"

A figure watching from a lacrima-monitor in another part of the city was glaring daggers. His white eyes were all that was seen within his bulky silhouette as he moved through the shadows. He gave off a small growl as he turned and walked in the direction where the battle was taking place.

Sting opened an eye while still on his back. Rebounding, he swirled into a dance-like tornado kick that swept Craig across his face. He regained his footing in a crouch while Craig tumbled away, landing on his side with a grunt.

"Gnngh, why always the face?" he grunted. As he was recovering, Sting reappeared behind him.

"Behind you!" Alzack shouted at the monitor.

" **White Dragon's Claw!** "

Sting thrust his claw at Craig, but Craig back-kicked the fist to make it deflect just above his head. He kicked again, stamping Sting in the chest. He swiftly turned around and grabbed Sting by the arm, pulling it down and turning his head up, mouth wide open and sunk his jagged fangs straight through the clothing and into the skin.

"GAH!" Sting shouted as his arm was being crunched by intense pressure. He could feel his muscles being pierced as Craig only bit harder, moving his head to dig deeper into the skin. Blood started to seep through the clothing. "Damn you…!" With his free arm, Sting pivoted and scored an uppercut into Craig's gut, with the same bright force as his claw attack. It was enough to make Craig lurch and move away, allowing Sting to let go and jump back.

Sting clutched his arm tight as he winced at his broken bones. Craig snapped so hard and with so much bite that it ached with painful results. But it was worth it, because he looked at Craig, seeing that he was starting to stiffen and wince.

"The hell…?" Craig looked down to his abdomen, seeing as there was an open hole through his black shirt. His stomach was exposed, but the various slash, bite, scorch, and tattoo markings were covered by a white stigma on the toned abs.

"That stigmata will hold you in place." Sting explained. "Now you're just a big punching back until you drop like glass. Milady, he's all yours."

Minerva smirked. "Don't mind if I do." She raised her hands towards Craig, igniting him in a flurry of massive explosions from left to right. It was all erupting green spatial energy all around him, and it wasn't letting up so easily. The ground around Craig was shaking profusely as he couldn't move, and his jacket, the rest of his cape, as well as parts of his pants and short were starting to wear away. His teeth gritted as he was bombarded with no way to defend; no way to move his arms and enact a chi form of defense. He was a vase that was to be shattered.

Explosions went off around his ankles, but the cast-iron boots shielded him for the most part. His heavy leg weights were also shielding his calves and shins from flaring pain. They still stung some and rung a little, but that was a price paid. His arm were suffering from bursts of energy as well, making it feel like they were gonna rip right off. He grunted loudly as his teeth shifted, pain flaring everywhere.

Minerva maniacally laughed through the carnage ahead, explosions in her background that had a volume rivaling her laugh. "This is what happens when you don't bow before me! Bow before the rightful queen!"

Craig grunted in searing pain and distaste over his body being convulsed. It was a horrendous feeling. Small explosion after another, and he couldn't move his body to fight back. Minerva wsn't letting up as she was asserting dominance, and Sting was there just as a lapdog. It was sick, and even as Craig opened an eye to get a look at the frowning Sting, he saw his hazy blue eyes. In that solemn instance, he felt one thing that was certain. Insecurity.

He knew the feeling before, hundreds of times. Over and over again, against the mightiest and the engineering of foes and problems. While he wasn't the smartest, he could be said to have the wisdom of a thousand years, and he knew Sting was afraid, and he should be. He knew a few individuals who were like that, who probably didn't like him because of his capabilities. A certain pink-haired Dragon Slayer was an example. When it came to dragons and dinosaurs, the answer was clear, but Craig was also a "Dragon Slayer", just not the kind that anyone would expect. As his head was swayed left and right, miniature explosions went on either side of his face. The range was making his ears ring. All the vibrations were palpitating haphazardly, but despite how his body was aching, he knew better than to merely fight back. He had to stay calm, and even in such circumstances recall the reasons why he fought; how he fought; and who the enemy was. And it all started as explosive green energy crackled and exploded constantly like fireworks.

When his eyes got a view of the spatial explosions, it was like rainbow fire outstretched. And it was all over the place, around him and above his head. The pain went away as he got a distorted and abstract view of the explosions, many upon many fireworks going off. It felt like a whole new world in his screwed up mind, and that world was rich full of potential. Fear, Angst. The magic that was hitting him, it wasn't as pure as the user itself. The colors signified it. It was just used energy with no gain to it. But Craig, his energy, his very assets, he treasured, and he will use that.

Closing his eyes as the dazzling bombardment went around him, the atmosphere crackled and the green energy around him was altering. It was igniting in ways that could very well tear off human flesh, or in the very least their clothing.

Minerva and Sting smirked as they watched Craig get swallowed in the attack, unwilling to struggle. It seemed that he was submitting at long last. But they needed to be sure. "Sting."

"Yes, Milady." Sting pounced on ahead towards the field of spatial explosions, pulling a fist back coated in his Dragon Slayer Magic. He roared as he closed in, ready to deal with final push.

' _This is it. I'm finally beating this guy.'_ He thought back to Day 1, when he was disowned by a flying Craig. And the 4th day truly terrified him. _'I don't know what this guy is, but I do know one thing. He's strong. Scary strong. We can't lose this, not while I'm still standing!'_

Lector punched forward with a proud smile. "Go, Sting!"

Sting let out a shrilled battle cry as he jumped through the explosions, bypassing them all to get his final blow in.

WHAM!

Sting's eyes dilated as everything went white. Two fingers on ether hand struck him in the ribs, coming from a pair of scraped arms. Sting's figure went completely immobile when he felt a very bizarre but familiar energy enter from the two fingers. It was like his nerves were paralyzed.

As time slowed down, the explosions and dust let up, allowing a pair of eyelids to slide up. A pair of calm blue eyes glared daggers into him, but they weren't the reason he was paralyzed. The smoke soon dissipated to how Craig once more, only this time his white jacket was no more, as was the red cape. He was reaching out to Sting with the middle and index fingers he had on either hand and jabbed his ribs, the sight shocking not only Sting, but Minerva as well.

"What?!"

Sting went tumbling backwards, thudding onto his back beside Minerva. She looked down at him with shock and back at Craig, seeing that he was giving a confident but very aggressive vibe off his entity. It frightened her.

"H-how…?" Sting was trying to sit up slowly but recoiled back to the ground as his ribs stung like fire. "GAH!" he howled in angst.

Craig stood in place and looked down at his abdomen, seeing that the insignia on him was completely gone. But really, it wasn't really gone, more like…converted.

 _As he thought about it, inside the explosions, he channeled the chi flowing through him and eased up the flow in a controlled manner around his wrists, eventually leading to his arms. With that enough covered, he kept his eyes shut and slowly traced all ten of his fingers around the insignia on his stomach, slowly making the light separate and trace his fingers slowly through his bodies and veins. He molded the flow like lathering soap on his hands, centering the light into the fingers just as he saw Sting's silhouette._

 _Now it was time for Sting to feel his own attack against him._

He took another fighting stance, back straight and ready to finish them. He said nothing, and instead waited for Minerva to make another strike.

The Sabertooth woman grunted in agony over the plan backfiring. Her patience was at an end, and she had to finish him now. She made greenish orbs appear around her hands again, summoning forth more magical explosions around her prey. Craig stood in place to take the blunt of the attack, yet as the explosions discharged and erupted, they started to distort around Craig's swirling arms. He was molding the attack's spatial energy around his forearms and wrists, making the chi absorption armor once more.

Minerva gasped at the sight of Craig molding her attack. Once again, she was completely shocked. "Impossible?"

Craig kept a calm vibe as he closed in on her.

Feeling desperation crawl up her spine, Minerva reached out, encompassing Craig in a growing bubble of her magic. Craig was picked off the ground momentarily, but his arms swirled and the fingers molded along the front of the sphere, as if "wiping" away the space and lathering it through his arms again. His feet touched the ground as the spatial hemisphere collapsed behind, leaving and explosion as he walked towards Minerva again.

Feeling complete fear, Minerva could see Craig's arms glowing in her power. She wasn't able to affect him at all.

In her fault, Sting rushed ahead, having able to recover from his paralyzing blow. He rushed at Craig with a fist encompassed in white energy, shooting ahead the same as before. "HRAH~!" As he closed in, however, Craig kept a very quelle gaze and felt the chi energy all around him. He swiped his left arm to the side, with Sting's incoming hook following in the same direction. It was like an invisible force threw Sting off, and he didn't know why. This left his body open for a kick in the chest. It sent him sliding back on all fours.

When he finally stopped a long ways, Sting craned his head up and shot pained glares at Craig. Unable to question, he instead opened his mouth.

" **White Dragon's Holy Breath!** "

A blazing white beam that was far greater in mass than his White Dragon's Roar pulsated across the land. It left a deep trail and a shuddering land beneath. The land rumbled as an immense white laser bolted towards Craig, but he still didn't move. He held his ground as he again moved his arms in opposite circular directions. He bent his knees forward and glared ahead, all the white brightness straight before him being stopped by his arms. Meanwhile the residual energy traveled around him, making him look like he was going through a tunnel of brightness. He continued to mold the energy around him, eventually making all that force tunneling around him, mold and bend inwards, with him taking in all that immense flow of magic.

As the energy of Sting's breath faded, the land shaking receded, but at the end of a deep trail, Craig stood and finished his arms movements, enveloping his entire body in Minerva and Sting's combined magical energy.

"No…" Sting gasped.

"It can't be!" Minerva denied.

Craig chose not to move as he continued to breath calmly. His body lining was allowing the chi to vent the spatial and draconic power through his entity and through every fiber of his being. As he molded, the energy, bizarre black eye lining appeared around him again, his eyes, for the briefest moment, turning into those same slits and color as before.

Upon that small change, Sting and Minerva froze in fear. Beads of sweat went down their faces as they saw the silhouette of a black, spiky dragon in the background with boiling, raging fire. It was gigantic, almost twice the size of a normal dragon, and Craig's bizarre energy encompassed it.

Completely at the mercy of this feeling, Minerva was making last ditch defense. With nowhere to hide, Minerva tried to conjure up whatever magic powerful enough. The ground beneath her was beginning to shake, several stones in the area started to defy gravity. Light rays shot from beneath her, heading towards Craig.

"Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus!"

Craig's eyes narrowed, the bizarre look in his eyes dim but still there. _'That incantation…'_

" **Yagdo Rigora!** "

Everything around them was completely enveloped in an ever-expanding, swirling mass of raw power. Within the mass, the look of a humungous, stone deity much like a war god was evident. He howled with all his intricate battle tattoos before fading into the light, compressing it within the area before a monstrous, roaring pillar of sheer light depressed the ground and shot skywards. The immense attack rattled the entire atmosphere, shaking the skies as well as the land itself. Everything within Crocus roared so loud that it could've been seen and heard from miles on end.

Watching from unknown areas, Shinigami was smirking up at the sight. "Well now, seems as though the Yakuma clan and connection to gods isn't for naught then…"

As the pillar of light rampaged, Minerva and Sting stood side by side and looked up at it. They watched as it roared and flared without end. They thought for sure Craig couldn't have survived that, but they then heard a loud shimmering down through the airspace. Both their ears cringed as they saw a brighter slash going horizontally across the pillar. The light literally broke into two, revealing Craig high up with all three blades revealed, and what made it even more terrifying was that they were also enveloped in the same energy.

Minerva's eyes shuddered in deep despair. "No…stop…"

Craig turned his body and spiraled in place, but only with a harsh turn. The turn made a long, deep wave go straight up and down, once again bisecting the entire light. It reached the ground, making the base explode din sharp rays that went in all directions. Minerva and Sting covered up as they felt like knives prodding into their beings. Both Dragon Slayer and mistress of Sabertooth were yelling as the chi in the traveling blade's light was tearing up their clothes and causing their own blood to shed. They both fell over with pained thuds, their sides aching beyond proportions.

In midair still, with the light and the magic spliced clean through, Craig had nothing keeping him from doing nothing. He sheathed all his blades as he fell once more, keeping calm as his body channeled the force into his feet. Rainbow energy surged into his feet, like how blood rushes to one's head when upside down. _'This feeling…it's incredible. I'm actually bending chi without touching it, and, I think that I'm controlling it at will through my body. This is insane!'_ His brow furrowed as he closed in on the ground. _'Okay, let's use this chi right!'_

Using the residual chi left in his feet, he tumbled through the air and finally got close to the ground.

" **Energy Arts – Supreme Force Drive!** "

Instead of the head-on punch he did like before, all the chi compressed into his heels. He finally made contact with the ground, making a light wave ripple through the area. It struck Sting and Minerva, and traveled in almost half of Crocus, barely reaching the castle dead center as well. The light wave dissipated, and at last, the shockwave caught up. The ground from miles on end depressed several feet, and the buildings that were in an area far greater than what Sting's Holy Nova did were reduced to shambles as beams of energy Craig unleashed from the supernatural chi force blazed through Crocus. The energy Sting's Holy Breath, and Minerva's earlier attempts had all been absorbed and unleashed in an omnidirectional quasar that leveled all of half of Crocus; even the shield keeping Mercurius safe was damaged as cracks appeared in it. Some parts even fractured and shattered, and some pieces of the castle were cracked superficially.

After several minutes of the chi discharged, dust and smoke was everywhere. Around the area where Craig was, the entire part was destroyed, buried by nothing but sheer overturned grass and dirt. It was all practically looking like a bare wasteland. And it looked that way from miles on end. He could only see buildings the size of peas thanks to the sun's residual rays and the purplish dark clouds in the distance illuminating it all.

Craig dropped to a knee, panting profusely as he was completely out of breath. His lungs screamed for relief as his muscles felt like spaghetti noodles. He breathed in and out, dropping to his stomach and lying down in a push-up position as Sting and Minerva were both seen falling out of the sky, having been blown away from the supreme shockwaves of the chi. Even when Minerva tried to bend the space around her, it went straight to her, like it didn't even matter. Both bodies plopped to the ground, clothes practically destroyed and eyes devoid of pupils.

Lola and all of the people watching were at a loss for words. Half of Crocus was annihilated in that one strike, and that one was equally as grim as the one that knocked Jura out. Not a single person was without a gaping mouth.

"…d-did…"

"No way…"

"That guy just freaking ripped Crocus into pieces!"

The audience was scared, but at the same time, they were at a loss for what was to be said. Fairy Tail, even Gildarts, didn't see that coming. Those earlier attacks were bad enough, but what was seen as of the sunset was beyond comprehensible. Not even Lola had words to detail the destruction that was set into motion at this time. "I…I can't even say it right now! But ladies and gentlemen, Craig has just single-handedly destroyed Sabertooth's two remaining competitors! This is just beyond crazy!"

Fairy Tail was still in shock, but their emotions were driven to moderate surprise as they gained 6 points, bringing their total to 69. It was absolutely incredible to where they couldn't even speak. Even Natsu was unable to say words as he was equally as speechless as the time Craig sliced the Tahungadon. Nothing but sheer shock for all the world to bear witness to.

Cana, however, was just staring up, completely baffled. Meanwhile, her cards spelling "DEATH" were perfectly aligned, while her other cards were gone.

As the roaring waves of wind blew away any residual dust on the battlefield, Craig took in a deep breath and sighed. His eyes had long since returned to normal again, revealing blue. He slowly slouched back up and started to fall over, but jolted back up and continued to breathe. He couldn't fall yet. Not yet. And he won't!

With a loud stomp, he beamed up at the sky, looking with shrilled resolution as the fading orange hue began to turn to darkness. He got the easy stuff out of the way now, and learned some tricks along the way, but as a cold, dark wind passed by, it howled with a shrill monstrous vibe to it. In fact, the magical energy could've been felt back in the Domus Flau.

Lola's eyes widened in realization. "Do you feel that?"

Yajima glared cold daggers. "Yes…"

Mato was still shaking, eyes devoid of pupils as half of the entire city was destroyed, but more importantly, this was all done by one man. There was no way someone like him could've possibly done this. Right?

The magical energy in the air around Craig felt like gravity. His already tired will was feeling heavy. It was like it was going to pass out, but he recognized it, and that's what made him stand upright and look dead ahead. As he glared ahead, the gravity began to intensify, weighing the bodies of those not strong enough down, like Sting and Minerva.

The whimpering Lector, still in shock over Sting's defeat, was shaking with his tail slumped down. Tears were in his eyes as he saw and felt nothing short of deep and immense magical pressure.

"What is this?" Gildarts asked, wide-eyed. "Where the hell is all this magic coming from?"

"You guys feel that?" Happy shakily asked.

Lucy's eyes showed astonishment as fear tinkled down her neck. Beside her, Wendy and Levy had the same feeling. All in Fairy Tail had nothing to say as they instead felt, and it was weak but a very pulsing gravity field. And the scariest part was that it was still miles into where Craig was.

"The hell is going on…?" Gajeel asked.

"Looks like things are gonna get rocky." Laxus said. Despite his calm expression, he also showed beads of sweat.

Erza's expression showed fortitude. "Looks like the final battle has begun."

Natsu gasped. "Wait, this energy…!"

Cana narrowed her eyes as she watched the monitor. The stadium lights were on so everyone could see them crystal clearly. In every monitor, they could see the sun's remaining light far in the mountains behind Craig being passed by incoming clouds. The clouds gave the background a dark purple hue to it.

There were no lights, only incoming dusk. This was the hour and the time. Craig's spine shuddered as he felt all the gravity escalate to a climax, until it stopped all together. Everything then…was dead silent.

"…hello."

Craig's eyes didn't shift as he knew who was behind him. All the magic in the area was shifting beneath the cloaks of five figures who stood several meters behind the tattered being. They all had grins beneath their faces to show their congrats, as well as bitter disgust.

At long last, Fallen Prometheus had come.

Craig looked over his shoulder calmly, his defiant daggers staring heated rays back at the five monsters that were behind him. The first thing he saw, were the very dark eyes of Shinigami. They said the same thing, as he did to him: No more running.

"Fallen Prometheus?!" Makarov gasped. "But I thought they disappeared!"

"Were they just hiding out this whole time?" Gray questioned.

"But why?" Juvia asked fearfully. "Why now?"

Cana was looking up at the screen, then back down at the cards before her. Her gaze was fixed on the message, and her brow furrowed with her growing fright. With one look back up, she knew the answer. The time had finally come for Fallen Prometheus to keep its word.

"Craig…"

His back was still turned as the black cloaks were shifting, but the supernatural was that there was no wind. It was flowing around him. It was like a ghostly wind was breezing pass them, and the ghost behind this masquerade was to shriek terror in what was to come.

* * *

 **Didn't do much other than warp up the rest of the competition, as well as hinting Craig's early stages of Primal Force. The next three weeks I hope to get the story complete, but the next 2 chapters will be a major eruption of pure hell for Craig and his new chi capabilities. So review and thanks for liking this so far!**


	62. Prometheus

"You sure have a ways of picking a right time to show those faces of yours." Those were the first that left Craig's mouth as he looked over his shoulder to get a glimpse at the powerfully cloaked quintuple. He was pretty tired from all the fighting he's done before, but unfortunately, and much to his bittersweet chagrin, those were all warm-ups. The real fight was right now.

"We apologize for the inconvenience, Craig." Shinigami replied.

"We apologize, just not sorry." Monarch sassily said. She turned towards Gates. "Is there a difference?"

"Essentially, no." he answered.

Shinigami moved forward a step ahead of everyone. "At any rate, shall we get moving along?"

Craig kept his back turned, as if declining his invitation.

"What's the matter? Is it you wish to reschedule?"

"Nope. It's just that if you're through with your little guise at this point, I'd much be facing your actual selves. You still wanna hold onto those rags?" he responded in a snark.

Shinigami was caught surprised at the hard way Craig chose to say it, but it soon changed into a chuckle. "And here I thought you wanted to play this game a little while longer. Oh well, it was actually fun while it lasted." He started to reach for his tattered black cloak. "So you've actually figured us out, how perceptive of a human whose been to Asghar."

Back in the Domus Flau colosseum, everyone was looking up at the screen, their eyes starting to widen as they watched all the figures reach for their cloaks.

"No way! Are they seriously revealing themselves?!"

"I was wondering who was behind those hoods."

"Just who are they?"

Lola leered at the screen, his own heart racing. "Folks, it looks like we'll be seeing the real identities of who these mysterious guild members are. The time seems to have come for Fallen Prometheus to show us all just who they really are."

Yajima nodded. "Yes…"

Makarov and Fairy Tail looked up at the screen with growing worry. They were all showing signs of shock even as the hoods and the cloaks were beginning to become unbuttoned and loosened. The area – all of Crocus for that matter – was within a massive range of Magic Power that kept resonating from the group all throughout the competition.

The look on Craig's face dared not waver. He glared ahead at them as all their cloaks were finally coming off. His eyelids dulled a little as all of them undid their hoods to reveal their heads, the cloaks unfastened and dropping to their feet in unison.

What everybody saw was unadulterated shock. Everyone was looking at the monitors to make sure it was alright, because they were feeling an instant dread in their spines.

Navice revealed himself, being a person who had deeply paled skin with narrow eyes. His thin eyebrows had swirly, crooked black marking, like decrepit tree branched all over the forehead. His black hair was shoulder length and exceptionally scruffy, with locks down towards the front of the shoulders included. His tattered gray scarf covered his mouth and neck, going down the back into long strands that expanded to make makeshift folded wings almost. He had midnight colored pauldrons over the shoulders, with a deep black long-sleeve attire up towards the shadowcast gauntlets he had on. Is abdominal region sported deep-edged black plates over the black under-armor; the plates being heavily defined and in sections of maybe dozens, like the human spine down towards the midsection. The Fact he also sported lower body black armor with the same spinal and heavy edged design along the shins down towards the boots was an ensemble that made him as black at the incoming dusk itself. His eyes were so dull and with bags beneath it was almost like he was sleep deprived.

The next figure was Gates, who had a reason behind the dome-like cloak. His entire head was nothing but a huge glass dome. It was large and massive to where it was holding ten gallons of bizarre green liquid that illuminated its contents inside. Inside were three marbles in a triangle formation, green, red, and blue, all above what was literally a humungous brain. The brain had two lenses in front of it, allowing it to see. Holding up the humungous head to support the weight and bulk of it all was a large, armored body, but the way it was designed unlike Navice was instead of spiny plates to give you dread and shivers, it looked a lot like a outer skeletal armor, only it was thinner than it looked. He had boots, but the concealed feet had bony, silver armor on them.

Monarch was something else entirely. Unlike the two before that had black underneath, she had white. She was a dark-skinned, sultry female with golden eyes and orange eyeliner and lips. Over her dark eyebrows were three lines that go up towards the forehead into three orange circles. She had wavy brown hair that reached down to a deeper length than Navice, all the way to the mid region of her back. Her curvaceous form was covered in a white suit, which had tiger-like black stripes on the sides of her thighs, her hips, and all around the rib cage and ample buxom conceived by the white armor. All these stripes were ridged to act as armor, and she had on deep gauntlets that shimmered with everyone else. The most intricate part about her was her wings, for it was revealed they were massive monarch butterfly wings, only the sides were tattered.

Scythe looked very grim for a lack of better word. He had red eyes and a massive, wicked smirk, He had a head of deep blue hair with a bang going over his left eye. He sported golden armor that had a high collar with white segments acting like the bands to keep the membrane intact. He had shoulder armor that looked like silver fangs that made two open, monstrous mouths; both the shoulders and knees. He had on high-heels pointed golden boots, looking like they could stab with a kick. He had gauntlets as well, which happened to be golden with white undersides and palm. He held his massive axe over his shoulder with a sneer.

The last one, Shinigami, it turned out he had short but shaggy silver hair that had ragged bangs covering the forehead. He had dark eyes and spectacles, giving lenses that shimmered. His skin was a fair skin tone, and the most bewildering feature was something else entirely. His entire body, from top to bottom, was in nothing but golden armor. He adorned a red cape, which was tattered like Craig's until his was destroyed entirely before.

As all five stood in attention before Craig, they each gave off a golden light, which expelled into a bright gravity force throughout the area. The entire land and sky shook as their Magic Power once concealed was now released in a monstrous display. The land beneath Craig was actually shaking, and small pebbles were rolling away from the intense force.

Everyone in the Domus Flau was paling. Lucy gasped in deep fright, her heart stopping. Natsu's teeth gritted as he stood completely paralyzed by what he was feeling. It was beyond shocking for one thing, and this level of Magic Power was exactly what everybody felt on Day 4 when Scythe was facing Craig at that one moment. Only this time, that level was multiplied by five now. If the magic level was horrendous at that point, then people were unable to uphold themselves at this crippling sensation.

"What…I can't…" Makarov was having trouble breathing. His eyes were shaking profusely as he looked like he had seen a ghost, a really scary ghost.

Gildarts was staring up at the air, his eyes completely caught in growing worry. "The hell is this…? I can't even…" he looked down at his fingers of his prosthetic arm. They weren't budging. "Am I this seriously psyched out?"

Some of the contestants that have long since appeared back in the colosseum were falling over; some like Quatro Cerberus and several other weak-willed mages were falling to their knees. They were looking like they were about to scream at any given second, given they were sweating bullets. This magic in the air was making everything and everyone hard to stomach. Nothing was shaking, but the pressure was causing dizziness to the commentators.

"This…this magical pressure…" Yajima gasped.

"I-I can't even fathom this…I can't even speak right now…" Lola labored as the magic was making his spine tingle.

Mato had long since been silenced. He was gaping as Crocus was destroyed by Craig, but what made things worse was how now Fallen Prometheus had revealed their power, and now with this strength, even the likes of mighty mages weren't able to handle them.

Putting up a brave face, Craig looked around with heavy eyes. He's felt this level before, and his goosebumps were rising. This was truly a challenge yet to behold. He looked at each and every individual, from right to left, all of them having their own expressions to bear. Once gathering the individuals, he looked at the ringleader in the middle, Shinigami smirking with delight.

"Well ain't this a reunion." He nonchalantly said. "Where's the confetti and pizza?"

Shinigami chuckled. "You humans are entertaining with you and your festive banters."

Craig smirked. "Well at least you dressed up for the part, Shinigami." His eyes narrowed. "Or would you prefer Prometheus?"

Hearing his real name, Shinigami finally conceded with a nod. He again chuckled. "Well played. I never pegged you to been able to identify me like that."

"Well who else would name a guild after a god who has fallen from grace." Craig looked at Navice, giving him a half-grin. His situation was getting more tense.

"Navice, or rather Penthos, the god of grief and misfortune. Gates, but in reality you're Janus, god of doorways and sealing. Monarch, Aphrodite, goddess of beauty. Scythe, or Thanatos, god of death. And then there's you…Prometheus, the god who was responsible for all of this."

"Scythe", or now revealed as Thanatos, smirked. "Didn't think we'd survive Ragnarok, huh? Even you can't be _that_ surprised."

"The misfortune on that day was beyond my imagination." Penthos admitted. "And yet…fortune smiled down on us five."

Aphrodite had a hand to her hip, raising a row at Craig. "Even after all this time, you still don't find this attractive?" She gestured to her body, flashing a wink to Craig.

Upon her wink, all men – and some cases women – were given hearts in their eyes. They awed before the goddess of beauty herself, working her magic. Not a single man was without hearts in their eyes; even Natsu, although he was on his knees and looking dumbly up.

"Natsu?" Erza waved her hand in front of him, but nothing worked.

Juvia looked over, her mouth gaping and eyes fully blue as Gray has hearts in his eyes. Her despair lowered her esteem as her "beloved as gaping with a potential nosebleed. "G-Gray…" she gawked before sulking further.

While all men were panting like dogs at the works of her godly powers, Craig, however, had arms folded and glared ahead. He shrugged.

"Seen better." He bluntly answered.

At her own shock, Aphrodite stopped her seduction, looking at him in disgust. "Excuse me?!" She exclaimed. Coincidentally, all hearts on the colosseum stopped, and everyone returned to normal.

"Uh, what was that?" Natsu blinked. "Why did my stomach feel so weird all of a sudden?"

"I don't know."

Gray rubbed his head. "Man, why is my face burning up all of a sudden…? And why are my feet so wet?" He looked down, realizing the responsible one. "Juvia?!"

"Gray…" she whimpered while holding onto his ankles for dear life.

Craig cocked a brow. "Lady, we've been over this. I'm immune."

"But why? Aren't I bodacious for your liking?" She stuck her rear out and bent forwards, her butterfly wings opening up just a little. She bit her lower lip, giving a sultry pose.

Once again, the men inside the colosseum were entranced with louds cheers and hearts in their eyes.

Craig's glare only served to intensify. "I haven't the patience to indulge you in what I know about my inability to be hypnotized. I'm not into the whole, mind-slave thing. I'm pretty sure you should've figured that out."

"Chorus aside, you're speaking on a simple note." Prometheus said. "I'm surprised that you remembered us all."

"Well it's hard to look over your personal elites now, especially when they have done so much."

"As I figured, gods and humans have our differences and similarities. But then _you_ cast us out. Now look at us, our godly reign has been put to rest. How can you sleep at night, I wonder?"

"Believe me, I ask myself the same thing." Craig bluntly stated.

"You remember everything about us then?" Gates, or rather Janus, asked.

Craig looked towards them all, sharing a grim look. "You guys are just asking for a whole recap, are you…" Seeing how it was deliberate, he sighed. "Alright, guess since you've kept _everyone_ in the dark, I may as well debrief you all."

Prometheus smirked. "This should be entertaining…"

"Almost a year and a half ago, the legend of Arthur's aftermath was discovered. There was a tale of thousands of years ago, he made three weapons in conjunction with their purposes. There was Carnwennan, Rhongomiant, and Excalibur. Carnwennan was made from the powers of spirits and ghosts, Rhongomiant for witches, and Excalibur for gods; all of them forged together with their respective sentients. They were all anti weapons, the ultimate slaying weapons. After Arthur defeated Prometheus when he tried to invade Asghar in the past, he used the weapon and shield to harm him. It was a mortal against immortal, and you were locked away after your defeat."

Prometheus frowned. Recalling Arthur did not bring back fond memories. Everyone else in the Domus Flau colosseum were at full attention for Craig's past tale.

"And after his past, he plunged the sword into a rock, where its powers would be at rest, until someone who has the fortitude and bravery as Arthur himself can unsheathe it and instead of save Asghar, it shall bring about the Ragnarok to bring all gods to rest. Arthur knew such a pedestal would be too high to obtain, so he knew to stop you and any other gods, he kept his sword in the mortal world, where a mortal would join forces with the enemies of god and avenge the wronged. And that's where I came in." Craig put his hands into his pocket, looking laid back as he got to the story. "I was at the rock. Pulled out Excalibur. Next thing I knew I was in Asghar, and the prophecy scared Odin to where he imprisoned me. There, I was all panicky and escaped, along with Maponus and Alator. When I was told of this, of course I panicked, but then I was at the mercy of gods, until I used Excalibur. It was one hell of a ride, and man did they not like unworthy mortals."

Prometheus smirked. "While at that same time, I was still imprisoned in hell, where I tricked Hades and gained passage to Helios for the Flames of Rebirth."

"Hades is a good guy once you get to know him." Craig said. "Well Maponus and Alator accompanied me to Hell to stop you and your rising army, we had to deal with Alator's ex-wife, Morrigan. Not a nice lady, bad tastes. They fought to the death, while I got help from the devils and demons and explained Ragnarok. They were more than willing, but I got more help from the gods and warriors who gave us all a way out, after _you_ slammed the door on us. Do you seriously have any ideas on the creepy monsters and the heat I had to bear with while I was down there? Do you?!" Craig's voice arose in growing spite. "Well I nearly died about 23 different times, even against Hades! But boy was he willing to listen more than Odin, I can say to that."

"And that's where you were in the mortal realm next, just climbing the mountain to the gateway to Valhalla to fulfill the prophecy and plunge Excalibur into Yggdrasil, to activate Ragnarok. Yes, I remember that tale all very well." Prometheus finished. "Yes, and I remember that part well. You and all your little friends that you became buddy-buddy with just strolled on in and attacked. But really, I was pegging you to destroy me, not Valhalla. After all, isn't it a mortals' dream to become a god?"

"Becoming a god is a tremendous sin." Craig said. "Who would wanna become someone who looks down on mortals and uses them like putty?"

"Exactly my point!" Prometheus snapped. "…I was a benevolent god. I took fire to man to give them life, and Odin punished me for betrayal. I was inscribed to watch them, but who would want to watch suffering mean and women? It's like saying the rich can't share wealth because it makes them more equal with humans. Weren't we all human before picked by Odin to enter Valhalla?"

"Yeah." Craig answered. "Look, I agree with you, it was rather selfish but you did the right thing. You were a benevolent god who was wronged, yet what you did was even more wrong when you tried to take over Asghar and Valhalla. Arthur forced that anti-god weapon just for that occasion."

"And yet Odin still told Arthur to leave. Arthur was given nobility because of my defeat, and yet he was told to leave. Even in victory, mortals sought no place in Valhalla, and all because of that bearded troll, who stole golds from mortals."

"And I saw damn him too, okay?!" Craig snapped back. "Look, I get it! Odin was a prick! You had human in you, but was the real answer to all this being hostile?! There could've been a better compromise!"

Prometheus backed off, glaring at Craig. "Maybe…but it's the only resort that would get across everyone. You can't get anywhere without taking a stand in what you believe in, and what you wish to see come to reality. Okay, maybe I made a mistake in attempting to murder Odin, but why would a mortal try and defend such a malevolent god?"

"Why do the good trust the bad?" Craig rebuffed.

Prometheus stopped to think about this, his thoughts making him raise a brow. Once again, a sigh escaped his mouth. "You don't see the big picture here, do you? Odin was a slouch. Just statues and plays about all these great battles he has fought to make Asghard a place full of glory."

"And Alator fought in those fights too, and he was imprisoned just like you, and yet he wasn't chained nor damned? It's all about judgement, and I would rather like to know someone a little more personally before I try to stab them in the throat. And really, I sympathize with you buddy. I really do. Maybe the reason we mortals thought Asghard was heaven was because it housed all the legends and gold, a beacon. But you know what I learned in 3 years? That beauty always has ugliness. I learned that fast, and yet it took you how many years again?"

"Enough of this, I didn't ask for your pity!" Prometheus pointed a finger at him, defining him gradually. "Craig, my intentions were to melt Valhalla's gold and let it burn down to earth. I wanted to see mankind rekindle and start fresh after Odin was gone. Better to show no lies than no truth. You understand how that means, and I would leave that gold to see the men and women choose to live…I would watch them grow…and then that very pedestal was destroyed! All because of _you_!"

"It was Alator who plunged the sword and sacrificed himself. He was to nourish the people, and he carried out his name with dignity." Craig replied, recalling a good man as he glowed and held Excalibur, even when his hands were burning. He was intending to do more for Earth Land even after being imprisoned. The memory was still fresh to this day.

"You and those fools; a human enacted Ragnarok, and took away our godly land. You mortals, you humans. We plucked you up and gave those worthy of joining Valhalla, but what do we get?! They all sided with you…you turned their eyes to looking from paradise to disgust. And you were okay with that?"

"Some things are best left as they are. Maybe this was for the best."

"Well…at least there's something that differentiates us."

"Hey, we've played enough games already, alright! No mind games!" Craig retorted. "Yes, assholes love to fight. I like to fight, but I don't fight unless it's for a good reason or cause. And at least I know enough to put priorities above revenge and justice."

Prometheus gave a long and silent stare at Craig. He was getting to wit's end with him. "…then would you do the same thing as I would? Wouldn't you give to the poor and still suffer as I did."

Craig nodded. "Yeah, I would."

"Then why are you contradiction such a calamity?!"

"Because just taking over a madman's spot makes you no better than him!"

Prometheus stopped for a moment, gasping at the epiphany Craig rolled in.

"After regicide, what then? Were you going to give everyone yourself? Were you going to help us mortals, or would you worry about your own status as the new king? You're so caught up in giving so much to _us_ that at _some_ point, the Asghar people would consider you leeching from their prosperity. It was never a win-win to begin with! You'd lose either way how you see it! It was better to abdicate and admonish the throne entirely!"

" **ENOUGH!** " a booming voice echoed throughout the area, making the ground all around them shake and stir with a fearful magnitude. The voice left Craig surprised, but the 5 gods were staring calmly ahead, as if they gave no real damn either way.

A hand reached out behind Craig, the palms opening up. As it glowed purple, Craig's senses picked up. With a hitch in his breath, he avoided the explosion of ground and dirt that sprouted beneath him. "What the…?" he stared down, seeing where he once stood was now a crater. He looked up, seeing who was responsible for intercepting.

A foot stomped down, pressing with a cold, harsh glare from who white eyes. The man with balled fists had no heart in those eyes as he stepped forward, walking pass Craig with vigilance. "There is only one person who is befitted to destroy these insects." He snarked.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Lector shouted.

Recognizing who was standing up against them, Frosch was without words. All he and Sabertooth did was stare up in shock and confusion. They didn't see this coming as the familiar man confused the crowd.

"It's Master Jiemma of Sabertooth!" Lola announced. "But what is he doing out there?"

Yajima glared ahead, the situation starting to sink in. "His guild had just been eliminated from the competition. Even so, this is still a code violated."

"O-oh my, this ain't looking too good." Mato panicked.

"What is Sabertooth's Master doing?" a scared spectator asked.

"Is he trying to get himself killed?"

"Crap! Somebody get some help out there or something!"

Makarov was glaring up at the monitor with growing disbelief. "Jiemma? Just when did he leave the stadium?"

"Is he really that insane?" Lucy stammered.

"Against this Magic Power? Forget about that guy, just worry about Craig! He's in deep trouble if we don't do something to help him out." Bickslow said.

"Well, technically, the competition is still alive." Evergreen begrudgingly admitted.

"She's right. I'm afraid that if we help now, then it'll only hinder Craig's predicament." Freed said. "We'll be lucky if is all called off at all, after all this information that's been laid out on us."

"Are they really gods?" Happy's question had a break in its shaky tone. It was unbelievable.

"This isn't even a joke I take it." Carla showed worry. "What kinds of people would even have that level of magic to begin with? Are they really…?"

Craig stood to the side, watching with a quizzical stare as Jiemma balled his fists at the peril before him.

"You're all such feeble contenders." He mocked. "To think that even pity even goes to the weak, whereas the attention belongs to getting the power that you want so that it is you who shall be giving the pity to others."

Prometheus gave Jiemma a calm stare. "I'm sorry, who are you again? Oh. That's right, you're that one guild master, of Sabertooth, am I right?"

"Don't even speak of that name!" Jiemma's voice shuddered the land with angst. "What you did was made us look our strengths! That act alone is a challenge."

"A challenge, you say?"

Aphrodite raised a brow. "Sorry, but I think you're talking to the wrong persons here." She cocked her head towards Craig. "If you want to get technical, it's _he_ who eliminated your whole guild from this competition."

"And if technicality serves right, you're not supposed to be here." Penthos reminded.

Jiemma swiped his arm in defiance. "MOLARCHY!" he held up his balled fist. "Whoever said this was a competition to begin with? This was nothing more than a display of the divine strength that we o Sabertooth were meant to stun the heavens themselves. That is our aim."

Thanatos snickered. "Heh, well you ain't stunnin' any heavens here pal, not when there's no heaven to begin with."

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Jiemma boomed.

"I believe this is the best time for you to be quiet." Janus wisely informed. "You aren't impressing anybody."

Jiemma stood his ground, his feet well apart and glaring cold, deep daggers at them all. His menacing glare was sickening to where he was confident. "…you all are weak." He said. "Weak! If you were strong, then you would've used your power and crushed everyone who opposed you! You don't even erase them from existence, when they don't even deserve the right to live!"

"You're not too far." Thanatos said. "But…who says you gotta kill the weak, when they're not even worth your time? Just. Like. You."

Jiemma's body was enveloped in Magic Power, his pressure beginning to make the ground shudder beneath him. All the energy from his rage was boiling as he was refusing to accept the fact he was taunted. His purple magic was making a bright aura around his body, and stones levitating off the ground.

Craig stared ahead with wide eyes and off to the side, teeth together. _'That idiot. Is he trying to get himself killed?'_

Jiemma balled his fists so tight that the veins were shown. "Sabertooth is weak! It isn't even worth my attention anymore! I now see that the one strength lies in the individual, and that is the will of one and one alone." He then turned towards Craig, seeing him off towards the side and giving his own animalistic glare. The look was an indication of him saying no, but Jiemma scoffed and looked back at Fallen Prometheus. "If Sabertooth was weak to where one individual was able to beat them, then I shall make my strength the one above that. I refuse to accept weakness! It is unnecessary, and I'll use my power right here and now to take out the strongest and _be_ the strongest!"

Prometheus' lips kept firm at a half-grin. "Impiety."

"This lunatic is out of his own league." Janus said. "Shall I seal him in his place?"

"No…I think this should be entertaining." Prometheus turned towards Thanatos. He nudged towards the battlefield. "Since you've been so anxious all day, why don't you deal with this enthusiastic human?"

Thanatos looked back at Jiemma, giving a great scoff. "Tch, great. Another weakling to just waste my time." He started to step forward, slowly getting in front of the fellow gods with prejudice. "Well, guess this should be an easy warm up."

Jiemma and Thanatos were meters apart, with Jiemma showing pure determination.

"You've got some nerve masking your true power. A real warrior never holds back his fullest in a fight." Jiemma scowled.

Thanatos snickered. "Well sorry to disappoint you, meathead, but I don't think you get the idea of fitting in."

"What?"

"You see, those cloaks not only masked a grand del of our magic, but they also kept us from unleashing our strengths like this. We barely had 10% of our magic felt, when in reality, what you see right before you…" his eyes narrowed, showing a smug pair of red eyes. "Is but only 50% of what we actually are."

Jiemma's eyes dilated in strengthening rage. The pressure around him was starting to make the airspace shake again.

"Did…he just…" Lisanna was unable to finish due to shock.

She wasn't alone in the shock. Everyone who was listening on the tale told were in disbelief enough already, but now they were completely denying it. Half their full godly strength in such forms, and it was at levels even they could not comprehend. It was like an intense wave of pressure rendered them frozen. Their blood cells almost fell cold.

Jiemma stood one step forward, his glare so deep that it was almost like ignorance over confidence. "You expect me to be believe that?!"

"You can believe what you want. I'm picky, but I ain't a liar." Thanatos mused. "Gods or demons, we never tell a lie. That's another fallacy that separates humans from us."

Jiemma reached out. "Don't be ridiculous!" His palm glowed bright purple, his Magic Power expelling energy at Thanatos' feet. The god's feet were enveloped in a growing shroud of an eruption. The energy arose up his body, but he only looked down with an unemotional look.

"It doesn't matter if you're gods to me! I'll demolish gods myself if I must prove that no one can push me down! This became my domain the second Sabertooth was knocked out of the competition! THOSE WEAKLINGS HAVE NO PLACE!" He began to expel even more powerful eruptions over Thanatos. In his place, several eruptions of magical energy, erupting more and more without consequence. The explosions just kept piling to where not even smoke could form. It was one loud boom after another, and Jiemma was keeping an angered face, while all of Fallen Prometheus had straight faces.

As the background shook from Jiemma's rage, Craig stared on with a look that said Jiemma had a death wish. He shook his head in disappointment and angst. He was a damned moron, and he didn't accept that.

With one more burst of magic, Jiemma let up. His palm was smoking, and he watched as the area before him was nothing a smoke cloud. He glared downwards at the base of the cloud bellowing away, sheer dominance that spelled out for his name alone.

"Are you done yet?"

Jiemma's eyes shrunk at the sound.

The smoke cleared, revealing Thanatos standing in the exact same position as before, without even a single scratch on him. He was half-grinning with his own menacing leer at Jiemma. "C'mon, that all you got? Just face it, you're just not worth my time."

Jiemma's dumbfounded act didn't get him anywhere. He only fumed in purple energy as he pressed forward. He rushed ahead with an excessive shout, roaring as he closed the gap and rushed Thanatos dead in the face with the punch dead in the forehead. The impact made a shockwave that made went right pass his head, flowing into the Fallen Prometheus group, yet they were all unmoved. The winds bypassed them to nothing, and Jiemma's fist was stopped like a steel trap. He only glared in disbelief.

"How many times to I have to say it?" Thanatos growled, patience wearing thin. "It doesn't even come close to mattering who you are. You're not the strongest."

"BE QUIET!" Jiemma fumed. He began to bombard punches back to back into Thanatos' face. He bombarded one fist after another, pounding without the need to stop or hold back. "I am not the weak! Whatever it is, I will demand it, even if it is to be ripped from corpses! The strongest must be willing to make whatever sacrifices necessary; that includes their own sense of guilt and humanity! Anything not related to getting power and superiority, is just wasted breath!"

With one last punch to Thanatos' face, Jiemma made his point loud and clear. The last fist embedded with magic sent one last shockwave throughout the area behind Fallen Prometheus. The ground was withered away of its grains and debris, and all the dust blew into dissipating energy. As expected, Fallen Prometheus didn't move a muscle. They were all standing in place while Craig was a fair distance behind Jiemma, seeing the power-hungry man panting.

Jiemma removed his fist from Thanatos' head, revealing him without any harm. It was like he was untouched. The face the Sabertooth master showed was a sheer indication of his impasse.

"Im…possible…"

Thanatos frowned with discouragement. "Are you through?" Jiemma was silent to him, but his shaking pupils were an implication. "Good."

FWOOSH!

Everything was lit up in a bright display in dramatic fashion, The 8-shaped axe Thanatos carried swung around horizontally, if not casually. The swing went right through Jiemma's pectoral region, clean through. To everyone sheer horror and shock, some evn sunk to their knees as the guild master's heart and other organs were cleaved cleanly through. His entire chest region up was severed from his body, his eyes so wide in disbelief.

"Im…possible…"

As the limb bottom fell to the ground, Craig was standing in place, eyes completely wide at the sight of Jiemma cut in half ever so casually. His upper-half hit the ground, the blood seeping from his mouth and the underside. It was staining the ground where he laid, and he just looked so in shock.

"Pissant." Thanatos exasperated. The top opening of the ace started to generate a small hemisphere of magical energy. He raised it and aimed like a magnifying glass. It propelled the attack at the two limp corpses, generating a bright blast of sheer power. There was no explosion. No shockwave. Nothing but sheer, compressed power that created a large crater in less than a second's time. There was a short 'boom' to follow, but the dome dissipated to reveal a clean slate.

The audience was terrified beyond recognition. Some women watching were holding onto their significant others for comfort, while men were feeling sick at the sight. Fairy Tail had nothing to say as they saw pure, unadulterated death.

"M-M-Master Jiemma…" Lector's face was pale. He was scared out of his mind.

Frosch was shivering with his tail sticking straight up. He had tears of sheer fear in his eyes and had a gaping mouth. He looked like a frightened child.

As the crater laid bare, Thanatos lowered his weapon, staring ahead blankly. "Some people never learn." He huffed.

"Indeed." Prometheus agreed. "Just for good measure…Janus."

"Yes." The three beads inside the cylindrical bead flashed colors. Above the unconscious Minerva and Sting, two small ethereal orbs appeared. Craig looked back to see as they were teleported away in an instant.

"Them too?"

It wasn't just them. All over Crocus, the contestants that weren't picked up by authorities were teleporting away in a single whiff. Authorities, the king, royal folk from the damaged Mercurius, every single human being and mage that was not in Domus Flau. The colosseum began to pop with many people transported within its center, including Darton, a confused Arcadios, and Hisui. They were all transported, despite the magical barriers set up.

To make matters all the more terrifying, a small orb appeared above Domus Flau. It flashed like fireworks, unleashing arching streams that ran like bars all down the sides. The entire colosseum was in a panic as they all got up from their seats and looked up, seeing monitors that showed the bars smashing into the ground and imprisoning everyone.

"Wait! What the hell?!"

"We're trapped!"

"This is just like Fairy Tail! But why us now?!"

"How is this happening?!"

Lola and Yajima were completely speechless. Neither side could make sense of what was happening, nor was it even fathomable. All they knew was that whatever was happening, it was just like Fairy Tail, and it wasn't pretty.

Erza looked up, gasping. "I can hardly believe my eyes."

"Wait, you saying we're all trapped in here?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"This can't be right!" Gray exasperated.

Elfman flexed. "C'mon! There's gotta be a man to bust down these things!"

"But what about Natsu and the others?" Wendy reminded.

"Yeah, even their magic couldn't get through." Lucy warned.

Mirajane turned towards Makarov. "Master?"

The elderly man was folding his arms. He was standing on his two feet and glaring up with wide eyes. First Jiemma was slaughtered effortlessly, and now every single contestant defeated and authorities had also been transported and detained. There was nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. And the worst part of it all was that this was still a competition…and Craig was all that stood between them all.

"The hell…?" Gildarts was at a complete loss for what was to be said about the situation. It was grim to say the least.

Beside him, Cana was looking down at her cards. They still spelled out DEATH in uneasy characters, and it was making her spine crawl. She always had a bad feeling about Fallen Prometheus ever since that night they forewarned this day, but she didn't think it'd go to these lengths. She watched Craig through whatever monitors were available, seeing them all focused on him. Her eyes began to dilate, her heart beginning to race at levels she couldn't control. "Cranky…"

Craig stood by himself, his feet spreading apart and looking like nothing happened. He glared daggers at Fallen Prometheus as a small wind was picking up again, shifting his clothing. The nighttime skies were blooming with cloud coverage, giving it an even more crestfallen appeal.

"Now that we've gotten the distractions out of the way, we can finally make this fair." Prometheus said.

"I forgot how Janus' powers worked there for a moment." Craig said. "Your power is sealing, is it not?"

Janus' lens dilated for a moment, the three beads flashing again. "Yes…I am god of doorways and sealing. I locked the door on all those who had no entry. I hone in on their individual magic signatures, and I can seal them in. It matters not where you hide, because the ethernano knows all, and it is either opened or locked at my command. Those cages everyone is in; no one gets in, and no one gets out. It is an anti-ethereal and magic presence. Touch it or unleash as you see fit. Freeze, burn, mold your body…but your body is sealed, and your energy is just fuel for the seal alone. Nullification magic itself is nothing. It is without permission on either side of the door."

Hearing this, Laxus' eyes narrowed. "So then that's how we got here. He traced our magic and sealed it."

"So he can just imprison anything? That's insane!" Gajeel stammered.

Erza's fists balled in frustration, there was a shadow over her eyes. "So we were damned right from the start…"

For the umpteenth time, Natsu banged against the wall, but it bounced off with a great sting to it. "Gnnngh!" he winced again in frustration. "Damnit! You cowards!" he roared.

"Your friends are weak. They cannot understand that no magic can hurt a true god." Penthos said.

Craig cocked his head. "You're not wrong. I wouldn't expect them too."

Prometheus chuckled. "Well isn't that bold to say about friends. Has your heart sunk after Maponus and Alator perished? I remember you being so bold and willing will fight with your friends and allies."

"Hey, if someone wants to fight, who says I stop them?" He brought a step forward, glaring at the adversaries. "And last I checked, you were the reason why we all enacted Ragnarok to begin with."

"…that's fair. But how will you fight us now? You don't have anti-god weapon like Excalibur. Just how do you intend to do harm?"

Craig cracked his neck by tilting it. He felt so much popping that it made his head dizzy. He shook it and looked refreshed. "You know…" He raised a fist. "Dumb luck."

Prometheus smirked. "You humans truly are entertaining…"

Thanatos stretched his arm out to the side. "Now hold on!" he barked.

"Thanatos?" Aphrodite questioned.

His axe pointed towards Craig. "This punk still owes me a rematch. We never settled our score the other day, did we?"

Craig flashed his own snicker. "Yeah, now that you mention it." He started to unsheathe his dark red blade. It whistled in the weak winds. "I was thinking the same thing. And I never like leaving business unfinished either."

"So then…we are in agreement?"

Craig took in a deep breath, cleansing his mind and easing his discomfort. "Interpret it as you'd like. I just intend to finish what I started."

Aphrodite gave a grieving sigh. "You idiot."

Thanatos glared at her. "Hey, watch it."

"But she is right, you know. You do intend to do this fair, you'll be hogging fortune." Penthos said.

Thanatos merely shrugged. "Don't be so dramatic. I'm just softening him up. Just let me get a few good swings in, that too much to ask?"

"But you can't-"

Prometheus sighed. "You've always were pessimistic at times when eager, Thanatos. If you get your wish, will that put your urges to rest?"

"Prometheus." Janus said.

Thanatos smirked. "It might. Only one way to find out." He faced Craig, holding up his axe with a snicker. "You feeling lucky, punk?!"

Craig smirked wide, his blood pumping as he was faced with abominable magical energy. The gravity in the atmosphere was making his body shudder. It has been a while since he had to face an opponent of this miraculous level. "I'm the luckiest of unlucky!"

Prometheus and the three other gods watched with a worthwhile gaze. They could feel the magic flow as they would wait a little while longer for Thanatos to get a few practice swings in. From message made, Prometheus made sure to leave some blood for him to spill.

Thanatos and Craig pulled their respective weapons away from each other, crouching and started running for the other. Each shared a domestic howl so loud that it reverberated through the atmosphere.

As they closed in, their excited faces were fading into white…

* * *

 _The gray skies of the normally serenity-filled Asghar were in a maelstrom. Lightning flashed constantly across the sky as the Yakuma Wargods were walking around, stumbling as many of flying demons and majestic creatures of both worlds fired blasts of magical energy, some equipped in fire. With some shots aimed around the head, it was no wonder why so many of the enormous gods were staggering._

 _While they were distracted, Craig let out a battle cry as he bypassed an ankle, cleaving clean through horizontally with his Excalibur, time slowing down as he continued to forward into the crumbled castle. He ignored the heartbeats he heard, as that was all that was within the background. Heartbeats, followed by the soaring of arrows, the clashing of claws and blades, and the muffled wails of the valiant. Not far behind him, Alator and Maponus followed in slow motion as well; the latter holding his bagpipes in his burly arms._

 _All three were darting towards the decrepit tower's courtyard, where Prometheus and many of the henchmen he enlisted were doing their works in liberating the sanctum._

 _Seeing Craig advance, the fallen god saw the determined look of the mortal. It left him stinging inside. "Aphrodite." He sniped._

 _Aphrodite entered the air, but her form was completely different. Her body had lost the suit and the ridges that came with it, leaving instead her slender, sultry dark skin to be replaced by an orange hakama with tiger stripes all along it. The slender waist had nothing but three orange stripes below the ribs but above the waist. The upper half was comprised of a low-cut tunic with loose half-long sleeves that opened towards the arms. All along were tiger symbols, but along the low cut to her bodacious ample figure, there was yellow pointed edging, like in rectangular versions of sun rays. Her hair was now slick, and went down to her back waist, leaving her forehead to show a single orange dot in place of the three above the eyelids. Her eyes were far more lustrous, as was her wings, for they were slightly larger, with what looked like dark edging going into yellow accents that flowed into orange ones, with bright yellow as the main background. The accents flowed around two large orange hearts; one for each side of the wings._

 _The bodacious goddess took to the air and smirked at the incoming Craig and the demons. "With pleasure." She flexed her wings, and the hearts on said wings began to glow red. As if by magic, many of people, from both sides for that matter, began to draw themselves away from their fights all over the courtyard, and turned towards Aphrodite. She gave them a single wink, and that's all that it took for the many to submit to their knees and stare dreamily towards her._

 _In spite of it even working on Maponus and Alator, Craig was immune, mostly thanks to the mutation back in the island last year that he blew up. No dark nor light will would harm his being, for he was to move on._

 _He charged ahead, coming to a pickup in pace. He screamed as he drove Excalibur into the ground forward, plunging its tip in. A shockwave of pure rock went in a straight line forward rather than all directions, targeted solemnly for Prometheus._

" _You think so…" the vengeful god let his hand fall forward, unleashing rainbow flames. The compressed rainbow blast seared in a straight line into the shockwaves of Craig's attack, the two meeting in the dead center._

 _At the instance of impact, a bright flash enveloped the whole atmosphere, sending a pulsing, omnidirectional shockwave over the ground and through the area. All of the soldiers in and near the area were blown away like pebbles in an explosion. The shockwaves were like a maelstrom that went towards Craig. Knowing he'd be blown away, he dropped to a knee and put out the shield that came with Excalibur, which was latched onto his arm. The makeshift bunker protected Craig from being blown about, while the bright flash and winds knocked Maponus and Alator onto their backs as well._

 _The shockwave's dissipation ran out towards the outer banks of the courtyard, where many fell over. They were the ones far out of range, but they were still able to fight. The ones lying around the crater where the two attacks collided were either lying limp or had their armor chunked off, revealing severe bloody wounds._

 _Craig removed the shield from up front, standing on his two feet as Alataor and Maponus came about._

" _Brrrr!" Maponus shook his head angrily and raised a fist at Aphrodite. "Aye, wee lady, you stop doin' that! It's be drivin' me crazy!"_

 _Aphrodite bared no care as she gently lowered towards the ground. "Such repulse." She scoffed._

 _Maponus inhaled greatly before he blew into his bagpipes. The Celtic god's fingers went wild on the flute part and began to generate a powerful theme throughout the atmosphere. The epic tune was ringing inside Craig and Alator's ears, their muscles starting to get blood surges as they charged with loud shouts and swords pointed dead ahead._

" _Janus." Prometheus called forth his faithful ally._

 _As Craig and Alator advanced, they charged with such vigorous energy, readying to close the gap, until an ethereal shield appeared. To their shock, Alator almost ran into it, but the side cloth on his waist was recoiled forward given momentum. It grazed the ethereal shield, and it started dissipating like it were lit by invisible flames._

 _Craig, however, raised his shield before him and completely bounced off. He went flying and fell hard on his back, the impact leaving him gawking from the force. "Gah!"_

" _We lad!" Maponus exclaimed. Suddenly, a transparent purple veil appeared around him, encasing him in a dome. He looked around surprised at the veil that appeared literally out of thin air. "What the…?"_

 _In a flash, something bizarre appeared beside Prometheus. He was levitating in midair, but he had a very large body. It was a midnight purple figure that looked a lot like armor, only it was more bulbous if not edged. It sported what looked like a shimmering silver generator in its center, with a bright purple light exemplifying its core. Its facial mask was the same dark shade, but the visor was a Y-shape. There were three beads around the ends of the Y, which were green, blue, and red. White lines traveled from the core up the chest and down the middle of the legs and arms, like veins. The arms and legs themselves were mild but not bulky. There was a deep red cloak on the back to exemplify his mystery._

 _The figure's core shined once, then the beads started to flash consecutively, as though it tried to communicate._

 _Rolling onto his front and shield, Craig got to a knee and grimaced. "Man, did someone get the number of that…?" he looked up, gasping when Maponus was inside the dome. "Maponus!"_

" _Aye! Me alright!" The Celtic got informed. "But look out!" He pointed behind Craig, getting him to look and see what was coming his way._

 _Aphrodite's hearts in her wings shined, unleashing two monstrous lasers that blitzed through the air at massive force. Suddenly, the lasers diverged from her wings, going in various directions, like light waves would. Everything that the rays of light touched, it was being churned over. Unlucky soldiers that looked up at the light saw the hearts, and just by looking made them go blind. Their eyes seared and smoked, some kneeling and holding their heads in crying pain. Some, who were hit directly by the rays of beauty were vaporized on the spot. Soldiers and demons alike were losing body parts as they closed in, but they all tumbled over out of going blind, and then fall into the compressed laser lights._

 _Unwilling to look, Maponus covered up inside the barrier he was trapped in, and Alator while still down was shielded by Craig as he got his shield of anti-god power. The light rays hitting the shield were deflected completely like a mirror, bolting in different directions._

 _Prometheus reached his arm out in an arch, a whole line of rainbow flames following in its path. It flowed between them and the light ways bounced back, creating a bright swirling maelstrom that spiraled out of control for a short while between until dissipating._

 _As the flames now vanished, Craig got up and winced. He ignored the stinging he felt in some parts of him and followed through with his swipe with the big blade. It came down on Maponus' veil, splitting through the magical energy it had. He withdrew and allowed Maponus to get out. All three shot glares at them, while Prometheus' side was looking rather excited._

" _This bites." Craig scoffed._

" _Agreed." Alator said. "We can't get to Yggdrasil without the Excalibur."_

" _I know, but we need an opening."_

 _Maponus took a deep breath and breathed once more into his bagpipes. They unleashed a powerful sound, once much less controlled than the other tune he played before. It was loud, obnoxious, and it echoed loudly to break sound barriers._

" _What a vulgar…sound!" Aphrodite lost her focus and descended towards the ground, covering her ears in her riling pain._

" _So intrusive!" Prometheus strained._

 _Alator was covering his own ears as he was looking over at Craig, who was covering like he was. He saw him nudge his head, and that was the signal made. Craig knew this was his chance. He looked ahead and bolted onwards, hurrying past the Prometheus followers so long as Maponus' tune was making good time._

 _As he felt a pair of footsteps bypass him, Prometheus opened his eyes and glared back. He saw Craig take off, but his eyes turned to rainbow colors._

 _As Craig hurried on, a huge, long wall of rainbow fire erupted. The flames burned with thick heaviness inside of them, and that's what made him stop dead in his tracks. With a gasp, he looked back at Prometheus with wide eyes. He covered up just in time before a straight beam of rainbow fire went surging forward. He bent down and got his circular shield up in time as the blast came forth. It applied a heated pressure, but like before, it deflected and protected Craig._

" _Don't let him get in there!" Prometheus demanded._

 _Janus' three beads around the visor shined, making another one of his immense walls. The defense got above Craig and expanded over him into a thin veil. It slowly started to compress on him, making him run out of time._

' _Gotta make a wedge!' He nimbly thought ahead for a brief moment, but that moment saved him as the arm went up. With the shield turned sideways, it left enough room to stop it, leaving a thin funnel for Craig to be in. He stabbed his sword forward, the very Excalibur blade piercing through untamed defense like glass. "Hmgh!" Craig somersaulted out of the shattered funnel, landing on a knee and looking down._

" _Hey, uglies!" Maponus shouted. "Get a load of this!" Once again, he took in a deep breath to start another one of his powerful tines of war, but suddenly a black talon dropped from the sky, grabbing his shoulder and hoisting him up._

 _Alator looked out, eyes wide and backing away at the sight._

 _In the sky was what looked like a large, black crow. Actually, it was more of an armored crow. Instead of feathers, there looked like two scaled wings, and they looked equally as sharp as the gauntlets, which had thick, red accents on the wrist guards. Red was also on the vails of the hands and talons, which were sharp and a little curbed. The man had red accents on the scaled calves and on the shoulders, and adorned a powerful, gray brace around the forehead, bordering the massive, shaggy black hair that was beyond messy and looked like a coat. The bodily armor was instead replaced by black scales, with red lining forming a 2D avian with one red eye._

" _Hey! What'ya-AH!" Maponus was clutched tighter by the talons of the man, who cawed down._

 _As he hoisted Maponus higher up, the wings he was making were making the few soldiers nearby the courtyard feel a chill. Unknowingly, many soldiers from either side were either slipping and falling onto dead bodies, or even their own swords. Golden arches crumbled in the distance from just a whiff of these winds, shattering and crushing those beneath them. This was the great work of misfortune itself._

 _Though morally shocked, Craig found the opportunity to get away. He swiped Excalibur horizontally once again, unleashing a blistering shockwave if its anti-god power. The invisible shockwave was met at the last second my Promethetus. He turned and looked behind just as the shockwave reached all their feet, generating a massive blast wave that caused earth and rock to explode like dynamite in an equally long line as the dissipating wall of fire was._

 _He turned away from the roaring dust waves and rushed for what was left of the stairs. He charged up the cracked, golden casing, and worked his way towards the hall, where there wasn't even a ceiling. As he looked up and went towards the center hall, lightning in the sky continued to flash._

 _Looking up, his eyes widened and almost slipped upon seeing something that looked like a four-armed reaper with devil horns. Its silhouette roared loudly as it came down on Craig from a corner of a roof ledge, slashing all four of its deep, accented blades…_

* * *

 _ **CLANG!**_

Sparks flared as a shockwave was produced upon impact. Immense Magic Power was released from bitter impact, and yet Craig was the only one who slid back from it. Losing several footing from the massive pulse, he leered ahead wickedly as Thanatos swiped his axe to the side and sprung ahead.

"GRAAH~!"

 _ **CLANG!**_

This time with his full weight into this downwards swing, Craig's sword swung deep into the oncoming axe. Usually mortal weaponry was nothing to the likes of gods, but Craig's brute strength against the 50% form of Thanatos was making for a sharp parry. This time, the two held the stalemate while a voluminous shockwave split apart the ground between them to thin slits. The attack missed Craig thanks to the sword's deflection. They held their stalemate for a while, each of them smirking maliciously, with fangs bared to indicate their willingness to destroy and rip throats if anyone came between them.

Once again, they parted on equal footing. Craig stayed still while Thanatos crouched and went for another attack. His axe swung downwards at an angle, but Craig reached back and flicked out his second blade. The one blade was used to parry the 8-shapes tool, generating sparks. While Craig fended, his spare arm and sword were on the side, being swung upwards in an arch like a softball player. It struck Thanatos, but the blade instead made sparks and deflected off, causing both warriors to recoil.

As Craig recoiled, Thanatos smirked. "Seems as though you aren't catching on. Maybe you'd better remember this, but I'm the god of death. The only way you can even beat death is by cheating me." He raised his axe like a bat. "And lookey here, no anti-god weapons on you now, is there? Too bad, because no other magic works on me. So if you wanna cut me, you better find another way. Only the dead can touch me!"

Another pulse of magic was surging through the atmosphere. The gravity began to sink in, managing to startle many of the scared patrons and mages inside the stadium. However, Craig opposed with a bizarre grin.

"Well, you look happy for someone who's about to die." Thanatos chimed.

Craig's teeth showed. "Let's hope you can try and kill me, shall we?"

Caught surprised by Craig's wording, Thanatos went wide-eyed. Everyone else hearing his words like he was insane. Cana especially showed a confused anguish in her eyes.

"Well isn't this…what do they say? A hoot…?" Janus questioned.

"More or less, but it seems this is more entertaining than we thought." Penthos said.

Aphrodite shrugged. "I don't suppose now we pitch in."

Prometheus just smirked along, finding the look on Craig's face intriguing, yet entertaining. He never saw him so eager before. Not even in Valhalla. Clearly the time over the near-2 years have been fruitful, whatever twisted sense Craig had developed of course.

Craig roared viciously as he raised both swords in an X formation. He leaned forward and slashed, getting sharp pressure to kick dust up beside him. He lunged ahead, taking one swift raptor-like stride after another. The huge strides were taken so straightforward, much to Thanatos' surprise. He brought his axe forward in a straight jab, but with one sword, Craig arose it at the last second, and plunged it through the nearest loop of the axe. The jab didn't reach Craig by any less than a mere centimeter, because it was stopped by the sharp edge of his blood red sword plunged into the ground.

His brow furrowed. "You twit…"

With a now serious demeanor, Craig swiped his other blade in the same upper arch formation as before. The blade brushed the axe off the sword, and left Thanatos to stammer backwards a foot.

" **Smash!** "

Craig brought his sword around and held like a knife to the side. He brought his knuckles back and readied a punch. As he reeled forward, Thanatos narrowed his own vision and got a foot behind him, gaining balance. With the support, he took Craig's punch to the chest, but the attack only bounced off.

Craig retracted his knuckles, which were badly bruised from the punch, but the look on his face didn't seem to show pain. In fact, he was smirking wider than ever.

"You seem awfully glad you hurt yourself there." Thanatos mused. "You okay?"

Craig looked up towards him, his sharp teeth showing. "Maybe it's the adrenaline talking, or the fact that I'm just tired from all these annoying fights going on, but you know, you never feel so alive when you're so close to death itself…"

Thanatos stared down at Craig for a solid moment before giving a deadpanned expression. "Well, guess you aren't wrong there…you _are_ tired from all the fights. HRAH!" He plunged his axe down is a slanted jab, brimming with all the insidious power to boot. Craig crossed both swords and blocked the downward strike. He used whatever muscle he could've possibly surmised and gave another bloodthirsty growl. He crossed his swords to get the axe off, once again throwing Thanatos off balance.

Realizing it, the god's brow furrowed and he leaned forward. With one shout, his foot pressed forward, generated with great magical power. Menacing, wailing shockwaves spilled from the ground, unleashing in torrential and monstrous dust waves that rippled out like water. Waves of rock and ust went flying straight ahead, going nonstop.

Inside the raging storm of rock and dust, Craig was on a knee, holding his bare ground as a sword was plunged into the deep earth. It was so deep that he looked like he was kneeling before the tidal wave of dust; and doing so with eyes closed. As far as the shockwaves reached out, they went all over the destroyed parts of Crocus, where the closer debris fragments were blown away; some sturdier strongholds unhinged. The energy eventually dissipated though, leaving but clouds of upscaled dust to cover the area before Craig. Thanatos' position was far from moved as the land before him was but a few feet deeper, sloping down from his foot pressed out.

"You like that?" he rhetorically asked the dust.

There was a second of silence, before the winds dissipated. A brief silhouette was seen inside the dust before a swift sword punctured it, revealing Craig with both swords. He was incredulously dirty from those shockwaves, but that didn't matter. What mattered was crushing his opponent beneath him and saving the human race…again. He bellowed out as he pounced for Thanatos, slashing, but with one fell swing, the slash of his axe stopped Craig's attack cold. The force from the swing went as far as sent another pulse wave skyward, sending Craig towards the air as well. The impact even made a few slight tears in his shirt, revealing slightly more than his stomach, where Sting's punch got him before. He landed unsteadily before staggering back, almost falling over.

"Craig…" Levy muttered.

"By the gods, he's facing that much magic against just one individual?" Makarov questioned with widened eyes.

He wasn't the only one who was baffled. While Rune Knights and all the people inside the stadium were doing what they could to help heal the fighters eliminated by Craig, the ones able-bodied were still stiff to their bone marrow. They still couldn't fathom what on earth they were watching, nor what they were feeling. They knew it was fear, but they didn't know which was scarier, the magic energy or the people behind it all. Cana was one of the shocked individuals, and Gildarts was another one completely surprised. He was having no words to describe what he was seeing before him, and his daughter was looking down at her cards and back at Craig, her brow furrowing with nervousness.

Craig and Thanatos were in it bad. With one parry after another, Craig was getting nimble as he twisted with the wind, dodging necessary strikes. Him and Thanatos were having a dance on air, their feet hardly touching the ground. Their own blades had their own individual dance included, sparks igniting with every blow taken, received, and carried along. They were unwilling. Unyielding. This was one corrupted life against death itself. The blades of red shades that were of burning fury and strife, courage and relentless, alongside the darker shade of red, of blood, death, darkness, but power through the toughest times. Both going against the weapon of choice by the reaper himself.

"HRAH!" Craig jumped at the last second to avoid a massive swing long the side. To Thanatos' shock, Craig's timing was so dead on that his feet landed on the blade as the swing followed. Once pulling through at the end, Thanatos looked over his shoulder up at Craig, only to be met with a stamp to the face. The impact felt like a beachball to the god, but that was enough of a flinch to give Craig a chance to jump off the axe and grab his face. The fingers gripped tightly to the forehead, anchoring while coming down and slamming Thanatos into the ground, his weapon falling to the ground.

The dust was picked up, but only enough to give way for a few seconds. Once cleared, Craig was seen with his knee pressed against the chest, his one arm clutching the god's face, and the other drawn back with the blade poised to strike.

"Well that's compromising." Aphrodite scoffed.

"But will it be enough t hold down Thanatos?" Penthos inquired. "It'd most…unfortunate if it did not."

As if the irony was richer than a hundred billion jewels, Thanatos glared up at Craig with the leer of someone with no emotion. His eyes widened, gradually releasing a tremendous shockwave of darkness from his body. Craig went wide-eyed as the attack began to close in on him, his shocked expression at hiw cold it felt upon its dry vapor reaching his skin.

As the shockwave of death-like energy flowed through the atmosphere, Janus' three beads above the brain began to flicker and gleam again. An ethereal cage began to materialize from thin air around the group, and together, they were all entrapped as the shockwave of dark energy spouted like a dome.

The black darkness spouted like a raging, rampaging monster. It howled and shook the land with intense magical pressure that sent some beams of it up from cracks in the ground even. The dome took up a massive perimeter and had several ripples of darkness bellow skywards, in turn making the clouded night sky open in a small hole to reveal the shockwave effects. All who were watching from the caged Domus Flau had no words to speak of the calamity, but instead they gasped in fright over what they were seeing.

"Aaaah…!" Lola and Yajima were completely stiff at the cataclysm, their trained eyes almost as dull as golf balls.

Within the darkness' epicenter, the magnitude palpitated with pressure around Thanatos, his smirk showing his glee. "Heh, hope you're still not too badly hurt by that!" He chimed sarcastically through the explosive roars. He got up onto his feet through the darkness, staring up at the black and dark red energy. _'Maybe I overdid my part a little there.'_

A sound of a sword shimmered through the darkness, making Thanatos' breath hitch.

"What…?"

The darkness that the god unleashed started to dissipate, but the energy concentrated above him was compressing, but at the same time, molding. It was like it was flowing into some estrange formation like water around Craig's blades as he moved them about in an enchanting manner in midair. He looked like he was being so mythical, yet it was so bizarre for character, at least to the proverbial spectrum.

' _I don't believe it!'_ Thanatos exclaimed to himself through the dissipating dark winds. _'I just leveled the entire land around here, yet he still is in one piece? That enough power should've vaporized any elements no problem…no, that can't be. He's just molded it! And with his hands too!'_

Within the thoughts that went about, Craig's molding also transferred into the movements made into his unsheathing of the mouth sword. With it lodged between his fangs, he bit it and began to spin, molding the chi still around his swords as he went downwards.

" **Devil's Cross!** "

Upon landing in a crouched position underneath Thanatos' chin, Craig's mouth blade was vertical with his neck craned. He crossed his arms and tilted up, slashing in a cross shape. The attack embedded with the chi was enough to create a powerful burst of black grazes in that same line on his chest, sending Thanatos stumbling backwards with blood seeping painfully.

"You bastard!" he exclaimed.

In the last bit of chi still prominent, Craig kept his movements flowing with his swords and swerved around. He slashed through the dissipating energy and enacted a jab forward. The jab with chi made a small pierce just above the stomach, but not as deep as intended. " **Humming Pointer.** " He growled.

Thanatos grunted in pain, his body actually being cut. "Damnit…"

His comrades looked on with shock. They were completely surprised with what they were seeing before them. Usually it'd take a miracle to break through his body without the use of Excalibur, but here he was, sliced by some unknown force by nature itself, it was unbelievable at best.

"Well this went in a different direction than expected." Prometheus frowned. He observed carefully as Craig's sword's tip was still lodged in Thanatos' midsection. He knew something about this was off, but he couldn't see exactly why. Gods were like steel to even Crush Magic users like Gildarts. So how did a sword reverse attacks on him?

Thanatos was gritting his teeth hard, grunting even more as he leered at Craig. Still holding his two feet up, he hunched over. "Man, you sure do pack a punch." He teased.

"The feeling's mutual here." Craig said in a serious tone.

"I gotta ask ya, just how the hell did you do that? It's not everyday you get to get pierced and slashed by your own magic. In fact, no magic can get through me, unless involved with death. Are you dead even?"

"Gee, and here you call me the moron." Craig pushed harder. "I've been to hell before, so I'm technically dead. Whether it's your magic turned against you or the fact that I'm 'dead' doesn't make much of a difference to the fact that you can still be hurt by a mortal."

Thanatos' eyes narrowed. "So it would seem. Guess that explains why I was shoved back those few times." He then smirked. "But you know…"

Craig's eyes narrowed as well.

"I would really appreciate it, that if you died _again_!" With that sentence, Thanatos yanked his arm around, prompting the claws of his gauntlet to swipe forward, dragging the chain in the process. Much to Craig's own shock, he ducked at the gauntlets, but the chain itself kept going, pulling the 8-shaped axe on Craig's right. Glancing over, Craig saw it coming, and he turned his mouth blade and head to block the axe.

Of course the head turn was just what was needed. Craig's eyes widened at the realization. _'Crap!'_

With an insidious smirk, the gauntlet on Thanatos' right arm raked across Craig's chest. Deep, streaking gashes appeared and Craig's shock surmounted. His blood spilled from the deep diagonal rake across the pectoral. He stumbled back a foot as his blood dripped from his short.

The smirk on the vengeful god's face widened.

Audience members watched in deep shock over the circumstances. Some covered up from seeing that attack, but Fairy Tail's Cana was gritting her teeth in growing frustration.

Despite the wound inflicted, Craig kept one eye opened, frowning as he clutched his mouth blade tighter between his fangs. "Tch, some move." He mocked.

Thanatos repositioned himself, getting his axe up. "Funny, most mortals that I strike with my claws even, if I taste their blood, they die." He drew his tongue towards Craig's blood, looking so joyful.

"You wouldn't want my blood, pal." Craig reasoned. "Besides…I'm a little…poisoned."

Thanatos' eyes narrowed. "…what?" He turned towards Craig's blood in his claws. Quizzically taking a bold chance, he stuck the tip of his tongue into the blood. The second his blood touched the taste buds, his eyes widened at the taste.

"BLEH!" He spit out the bit o blood, his spit getting on the ground. There was so many things wrong with the flavor, and the god clutched his throat and gagged as he tried to get the poisonous blood out. "Grief *cough* the hell?!" He coughed as he looked towards Craig. "The hell…you do?!"

Craig's eyes narrowed. His vision was rather hazy, but that was given circumstances. If he swallowed the blood, he'd be dead by now. _'Looks like I got off lucky with all those antibodies and mutation cells again. Never thought he'd also dislike the antibodies to instant-kill poison.'_ He personally did not want to think about those few times he had to face poisonous monsters. It took him some hours to get an antidote up after hunting again, and he was barely lucky to have survived poisonous enzymes injected by cobras and black mambas, but only due to the "accidental" drinks he had in a village. Of course more was to come from then on, but despite blacking out, he was still alive, maybe dizzy after, but things could've been worse.

"Well isn't this fortunate." Penthos chimed. "Seems as though Craig has hidden yet another loose card up his sleeve for us."

"Tainted and pure blood mixed. Demon blood. Animal pheromones…what a very bland taste." Aphrodite said. "I like it."

"You prick!" Thanatos snapped. "The hell is wrong with-" The god was cut off when Craig went to attack by swiping his mouth blade. The blade swept from the side, making him catch his own axe up to defend. The two conflicting forces collided against the other, causing grinding sparks that flared without end. The god and the attacker remained steadfast, but with him still off by a few good weapons, he didn't take into account Craig's chi.

With the stalemate still, Craig closed his eyes and took a deep cleansing breath. Twirling a sword to make the guard face ahead, he pointed two fingers and concentrated chi into the tips.

"HRAH!"

With a mighty jab, the two fingers jabbed forward. Though by a simple touch, the chi packed the most force, sending a terrible shock through Thanatos' gut. The god went wide-eyed and leaned over, clutching his abdomen. Craig thus did an uppercut with the sword included for an extra edge, scoring another blow, and this time the pain was dulled due to the knuckles already bruised.

Thanatos caught himself, grunting in pain. He looked back at Craig, the corner of his lip forming a smirk. "Pulling punches I see."

"Well I don't exactly play nice with others." Craig chirped. He was about to say more before the wounds he was inflicted with started to sting. His teeth gritted in agony as his chest, shoulders, and parts of his bruised and dirty face was aching profusely.

Seeing him faltering, Thanatos smirked. "What's wrong? You look like you're about to pass out on me."

Craig stomped on the ground, shaking his head profusely. With a hunched disposition, yet with the many blades still in his grasps. He shot an abundance of leers at the god. "Looks can be deceiving, pal." He muffled again.

"Heh, some smack talk coming from someone who uses trash cans as sleds." Thanatos mocked knowingly and proceeded to advance, but when he leaned forward to prepare another strike, his senses picked up.

Moments later, an ethereal jail-like bars bordered him and Craig, intercepting the two from any congregation.

"What the hell…?" Thanatos looked over towards his allies, seeing Janus having no qualms with what he was doing. "Janus. I was busy."

"Sorry, my friend, but it seems that you have taken up your entirety of the deal you have made." He reminded.

"What?!"

Aphrodite sighed. "You aren't the best with remembering these things, are you?"

"Don't overlook the fortune that you have been blessed with, it shall turn to karma." Penthos reminded.

Thanatos was gritting his teeth in frustration, the grip he had for his axe and chain tightening out of frustration. It was disappointing knowing he was having only so many strikes against Craig, but as a god, he was true to what he said. As much as it annoyed him, he was better off sharing this time around.

He started backing away from the ethereal bars. "Alright, fine. I softened him up for ya."

"Much appreciated." Prometheus grinned. "Now-"

A shimmering slash sound came from in front of the bars. Fallen Prometheus looked ahead as the ethereal jail bars between Craig and Fallen Prometheus had been sliced horizontally. The sheer shock went deep, the shockwaves of the chi-enforced slash by all three weapons getting at Thanatos. The god, with his guard down, looked with wide eyes and was struck by the slashing chi shockwaves.

"GAH!" He went screaming and flying onto his back with a tumble. He doubled over and used his axe to bunker his foothold. He glared ahead, distraught as he slowly raised a gauntlet to the side of his face. He felt his face and looked down at his gauntlet claws, seeing offending red of his own.

"Ahead of you!" Penthos alarmed.

Thanatos looked ahead, eyes wide as the appearance of Craig with his three blades enveloped in the familiar energy of the ethereal jail was like a flash. He closed in, but that speed wasn't enough to blindside Thanatos for long. Raising his axe to defend, he intercepted all three attacks at once. His godly force upon said touch of the blades emanated a strong current of magical force, propelling Craig backwards once again. He shot on his heels, teeth gritting at the sheer friction the underside of his boots were receiving. He plunged one sword into the ground, reducing the drag necessary to where he could stop.

Once at the end of the drag, he looked back ahead, seeing a fast-moving axe and chain shot at him. With timing limited, he ducked rather than defended. As the chain continued on ahead, he sheathed one sword reached up and yanked on it. Grabbing a firm hold on the contraption, he got the grip needed to get the god to lean forward.

"Tch, you mortal scum!" Thanatos yanked on his chain – literally – to reel the whole axe back, along with Craig. He went gliding off the ground towards Thanatos, feet stretched outwards to unleash a powerful kick to the midsection, but was blocked by a forearm and bounced off. Craig went tumbling away once again, landing onto his side like a tired dog.

The axe handle landed in Thanatos' claw, lowered, yet had a maintained guard. "Seems you still got quite a bite left to unleash, huh?"

As tired as his muscles were, Craig kept a quelled mind. As he rolled over to get up, his breathing was raspy, and his vision was hazy. He could see a golden individual but that was it. It was like looking through fog, and he could see it was no use trying to clear his vision. He instead chose to close his eyes and catch up on his breathing.

"Suite yourself, fool." Thanatos raised his axe into the air. "I wasn't intending on draggin' it out this long, but if you insist! I'll just erase only a fraction of you!" He pointed the weapon ahead, the top inner circle of the 8 making another generated force of compressed magical energy. The sphere was unleashed in a prolonged laser blast, one that beamed with intense, if not smaller than large canon, proficiency. The dense blast of raw magic went at Craig, igniting everything in a dark light.

"Oh crap!" Jet panicked.

"Look out man!" Droy exclaimed.

Unable to hear their pleas, Craig reached back and sheathed his other swords. The blades clanged loudly, just enough to be heard only by him. Once inserted, his eyes opened, seeing the network if chi heading right for him. He did what he did best, and that was control; he reached out with both hands, beginning to mold the energy that would've otherwise vaporized him. The magic that was molding into his arms was like dense water, but the pressure was like it was being constricted alive to where blood was starting to stop circulating. He did his very best to just focus on the breathing and flowing the energy that would have created a gargantuan eruption of darkness through the movements of his arms.

As the land beneath him rumbled in sheer force and cracked apart, Craig kept his ground, if not began to slide back several feet. He was molding a massive amount of chi. The largest amount unleashed, if not compressed as such. This was more than Minerva and Sting's together in that instance, and he was prolonging his flow of chi through his rugged form. The spiritual energy was as high as the kinetic energy that was building up, eventually making way finally through the dissipating blast.

Thanatos and the other gods looked ahead with deep shock, seeing Craig molding the attack that was having consequences on his arms. His entire body was aligned with the energy that comprised of him, it was startling to say the least. "No way…" Thanatos murmured.

Glaring ahead, Craig had a malicious smirk fixed onto Thanatos. His two arms molded the chi in their area into prolonged chi blades once more. He went darting for Thanatos, crossing them.

Prometheus was beginning to show some signs of shock. He wasn't liking how this was all turning out. "Janus!"

"Understood." The quiet but tall cylindrical head spoke, making the beads on his head shimmer and shine about. Once the beads had glistened, it was directed towards Craig, enveloping him in the energy jail with bars.

Craig gave a loud shout and slashed. However, the molded magical energy was vaporized upon impact with the jail. The jail itself flashed as Craig was taking in that single blow. He faltered back into the center of the jail, slowly moving his body and keeping his glare moving with the body from Thanatos to the other gods along the side. He had but little room to work off of now.

"Seems you have forgotten something, young Crius." Prometheus said. "Even if you molded magic to turn against us, any and all magic, even the likes of gods themselves, can never truly escape the cage made by the god of sealing. It has sealed your own identity."

A problem indeed, but Craig knew better than to get out of it now. He only got through the shield before because he used raw chi, not chi embedded into magic attacks like he molded. Realizing this, he took a cleansing breath, instead taking the chi and reversing it, he slowly eased the pressure, allowing it to dissipate around his body. His skin and the cells were taking the chi energy through his slow but dense breaths, and that was something that went wrong.

Once again, as he absorbed and integrated with the chi, a brief flash of a growling Slayos was in his mind. He opened his eyes again, showing the same off slits and black lining around the eyes.

Outside the barrier, the gods felt something tingly, but it wasn't normal. It wasn't like human business, but something foreign.

"You feel that?" Prometheus questioned.

"Yes, I do." Penthos said. "Where is it coming from?"

"Don't know." Aphrodite questioned.

The gods were in question while Craig's chi was brimming with sheer intensity. It didn't last long, but the chi energy faded, the odd look and pressure he gave off fading once again. He stood still for a moment, staying focused dead ahead. _'What was that just now? Was that…?'_

Though shaken up by this bizarre feeling, Thanatos shook his head and growled. "Grrr…Janus! Open the shield! I had all that I can take!"

"At ease, brethren." Janus insisted. "You're getting carried away."

"I don't care! I've waited too long! Craig Crius…" he raised his axe once more, generating more power. The energy he was building up was starting to have an effect on everything else around. Not only was gravity beginning to churn and intensify, but something else was going wrong. The Magic Power was not only sensed from Domus Flau, but everyone inside were looking, seeing the cloud formations starting to swirl.

The residence were all looking up in deep shock, even Fairy Tail was without say at the magical pressure that was being unleashed. They all looked to see that the clouds were starting to create currents, as if swirling into a wormhole.

"What the heck?" Natsu wondered. "Does anyone else feel that?"

"You mean other than the smell or raw magic getting worse?" Gajeel clarified.

Cana looked up towards the sky, seeing the dark clouds shifting and molding into a black funnel. It began to create an eye just above Crocus, and everyone was just on the bitter edge of it all. Winds were starting to pick up, but the ethereal prison made it impossible to feel. All that was felt was nothing more than the pressure of magic that was making wills wane.

Craig looked up at the jail he was in, glaring up at the increase of magic. His skin was starting to tingle with goosebumps, but not out of adrenaline, no, far from it. This was the work of growing anxiety, but he just looked down from the open sky to see Thanatos raising his axe high.

"Now…COME! MY FULL IMPERIAL WRATH!" he roared maniacally. "TIME TO UNLEASH… **100%** POWER!"

The center of the two holes of the axe began to glow with two large, golden light spheres inside. The magical pressure began to rise in a single instant. Dust waves started to expel in horrendous winds that spread profusely throughout the area. A strong and dense light started to erode from the center of Thanatos, unleashed in a brilliant and yet terrifying array of spirals and currents of black and gold. The black streamed out while the gold was more towards the center of the bright light. The entire land, sky, and even the mountains beyond Crocus were beginning to shudder. The land beneath the prison of Domus Flau was thumping from this massive release of power, and the Princess Hisui was held up by Arcadios. The atmosphere was making it so that the massive roar would pulsate for miles on end. In fact, from mountains, if people were traveling within its valleys, they could stop to feel a dense magnitude flow beneath their feet. Their hearts would've raised upon looking in the direction where a bright golden light was like a beacon of death.

With nowhere to go even, the jail around Craig dissipated, and Craig was hit by a strong wave of swirling dust and magic flying over his head. However, he held his ground, looking at Fallen Prometheus to see their unamused expressions. Their ally had set off the red flag, and Craig walked right into it. Looking at the bright light of gravity, the Magic Power transforming did nothing more than make his bones stiffen.

After a long minute, the dark clouds swirling around the huge eye of its opening began to stop. The sky was looking frozen, even the stars looked stiff. The atmosphere spiked with such a force that it was unreal. As a cloud of dust and golden energy waved away, dissipating slowly, Craig stared ahead, his eyes beginning to widen out of shock and bittersweet horror.

His heart raced upon seeing the unholy sight before him.

The dust cleared away to show four huge, long scythes. The 8-shaped axe he once held had been completely transformed into a severed weaponized melee destructive toy. The scythes were silver, with gold edging along the curves. Nesting along the blades' connection to the staffs were golden accented, dense guards and hilts, leading down to black staves; handheld by golden gauntlets with black palms. In fact, the arms had golden armor, and there were four arms. The body's midsection and upper half was comprised of golden, deeply accented armor, with accents being a deep black, His pectorals had two fangs on the underside, with the waist having the same, as if the abs section itself was like an open mouth. He adorned a pitch-black cape with a sleek streak to it. The heels and boots were heavily gold as well, with black accents like the top, only having ridges along the dense boots rather than fangs on the knee caps. His eyepatch was gone to reveal his left eye, a pure red eye with a purple sclera and white dot for its center. The blue hair was shockingly longer and slicked back, adorned by an eccentric crown of silver jewels and a pair of golden devil horns.

The wicked smirk on Thanatos' transformed face only served to show his adrenaline boiling. The power he was giving off may have visibly dissipated, but the magic he gave off was doubled to full power. Everything within the air was almost brought to its knees, the people in the stadium especially. The scared patrons were gawking at the makeshift devil himself, and Makarov's face spelled a grim disaster.

"I don't believe it…" He looked down at his hand resting beside him. His eyes were massive still as he saw his elderly arm shaking out of pure fear. _'This magic…'_

"I've ever felt such a level of magic in my entire life before…" Erza admitted. She thought it was bad before, but now she could barely breath. The air and gravity given off by Thanatos alone was making her own body shudder.

Natsu was no different. His fists were clutched tightly as his very teeth gritted. He looked up at the monitor to see the reason why his heart was fixated on running, but he couldn't process it. He was looking back at Gildarts, who was looking up with a look no different from Natsu. A bead of sweat went down his face, and that was all Natsu needed to know. When he looked back to see the reaper, he could feel his veins pop out of his fists, blood starting to cease circulating.

"No way…"

Everybody else thought the same thing. There wasn't one person who wasn't scared, not fathoming what was going down. All this magic was pulsing through the air, and yet in the dead epicenter of it all, Craig was square in the midst of it. A barely conscious Jura lying down while medics were tending to him was gritting his teeth, shuddering and profuse in sweat over the immense level of magical pressure through the atmosphere.

Craig had no words as he stared ahead at Thanatos. He was at a loss for what had to be said, or what could be said.

The smirk on the death god arose. "So what do you think? It's been a while, hasn't it? You think Ankhseram was a stickler to life and death, well I got news for you…" the scythes all stood up on their staves. "He was a puissant that just needed to lose a few good legs is all. Let's see him judge and bend mortals now."

Craig was still silent. His heart was racing at levels he couldn't recall well. He's felt this sheer adrenaline rush before, and it always made him feel something that either got him laughing or running, or even slashing wildly. The instance was driven back into his skull, and he wasn't liking the recollection.

* * *

 _Thanatos clashed his insidious blades against Craig's shield, making nothing seemingly happen for a brief moment. Seconds later, the wall and ground beneath shattered and broke into diced chunks. The attack left the front walls of the building entrance to crumble to pieces, making a cloud of dust behind Craig._

 _Craig nudged the shield forward, prompting Thanatos to shove off him. The god landed on his two feet and looked at Craig with a wicked smirk. The next attack was involving all four blades crossing, their edges making a frame in the center. In it, a compressed blast of magical energy started to surge. The insidious blast came next, unleashing a monstrous laser of black and gold at Craig, the size of what many could best say be a Jupiter Cannon, but 50,000-fold compressed. The laser that would've vaporized was blocked by Craig's shield, which deflected the laser's profuse shots wildly throughout the atmosphere. Explosions went off all around him, many of pillars and walls that were still intact with portraits and battle trophies being vaporized by a horrendous wave of magical energy. The entire hall of Valhalla was crumbling into nothing as Thanatos lunged at Craig, who was still recoiling from the blast wave he blocked._

" _HRAH!" A roundhouse kick from the side struck Craig's armored shoulder. He grunted as he went tumbling into a nearby dust cloud, fading into it like a ghost._

 _Thanatos was looking inside, smirking with excellence. He heard the sound of a growing wail from above, looking above to find that a burly man with bagpipes fell into the dust cloud with a loud crashing sound. This didn't seem to surprise him much as he looked at the huge qrow-like beast._

" _Heh, about damn time." He mused._

 _The massive armored crow landed, revealing himself to be the true form of Penthos. He said nothing while the other gods were reappearing out of thin air beside Thantos. With main gods of the reign altogether, they looked towards the dust cloud, waiting for it to disperse._

 _The dispersion revealed Craig, groaning as he laid at the base of debris, while on a broken pillar, Maponus was cushioned by his bagpipes. They still made a wheezing sound as the wind was forced out like a whoopy cushion._

" _Well wasn't this fun." Prometheus held his arm out, tossing Alator towards Craig. The three weakened warriors were of no avail against them. "Bravo, gentlemen. Very much bravo. That was quite a show you've put off there."_

 _Craig tried to get up, but the best he could do was roll over._

" _I can't believe that Arthur actually foresaw this. To think he was lucky enough to have that blade and shield to be in the hands of another mortal who dares to defy gods…but you know, I think there was a twist to all this, isn't there?" He watched as Craig and his allies were starting to come around lazily. They staggered to their feet, balancing. There was a frown starting to form. "Is there some form of justice to this that I'm not seeing, or are you mortals so warped in wanting to achieve this immortality that we gods have?"_

 _Craig shook his head to keep himself stable. "Brrr! Maybe some…but I don't see it that way."_

" _Oh." Snapping his fingers, Penthos took off after Craig, diving like a huge, black bullet that zipped pass him. Even though there was no contact, Craig doubled over onto his stomach, as if slipping on a banana peel._

" _Then enlighten me." He continued. "Why are you so intent on stopping me? Aren't we after the same thing, to help mortals from unruly gods?"_

 _Craig got up to a knee, his head still dizzy from the last recoil. He still processed the words as he staggered back up. "It's not like…you'd get it either…" he struggled. Penthos flew over his head again, making a random piece of round debris the size of a handheld rubber ball roll to Craig's side. He moved to get better adjusted, only to move onto the debris sphere. He slipped onto his armored knee harshly, grunting in the shock. He snapped an eye open, showing his pain. "Yeah, I know what this is, but what you call retribution, it's nothing but a civil war!"_

 _Aphrodite raised a brow. "War, you say?"_

 _Craig slouched back up. "That's right. You call killing other malevolent gods looking down upon mortals like it's some sort of crime. So then you tell me why you don't go killing kings and queen down on Earth Land. Do they offend you when they oppress and look down on their subjects for nothing but their taxes and womanizing? If they did, then why didn't you kill them?" Penthos swooped horizontally across, causing another misfortune. Craig raised his shield behind without looking, blocking a piece of rock that was falling from the debris mound, crumbling upon connecting with the shield. "If anything, that's what makes you and us alike. We're nothing but abjuratory guys who are just looking for a free realm is all…but what's freedom if it isn't free to begin with?"_

 _Prometheus' eyes narrowed, his interests in what he was saying boiling over._

" _If you've been thinking about this for a thousand years, then maybe you could have used that time to consider pros and cons of killing that bastard to begin with. Yeah, I'd say off with his head too after what he did to make Valhalla cover up its dirt, but maybe it's better to piece together homicide and regicide in this. At this point, there's no difference between them because you want to take the throne, right?"_

 _Prometheus' leer fixated intensely. "This isn't about revenge, Craig. This is about doing what is best for the gods and goddesses of this world."_

" _Oh shut up!" he snapped. "What's best for you guys, you say. Is it really that, or just for yourself. You're risking your own men in this, how do you think that feels to them, and the ones that died getting what_ _ **you**_ _wanted?"_

" _What do you know, Craig Crius?!" The god reached his arm out, unleashing a wave of rainbow flames that seared across the ground. They surged with angelic yet incinerating strength. The attack was blocked by Craig's shield again. "Who said I recruited them?! We came here for the same thing, didn't we?! We all wanted this, so you have no place to talk to a god like he's some sort of child! I'm giving your gold back, isn't that enough?!"_

 _Craig grunted as he tried holding his ground, but it was easier said then done through the rainbow roar. "Gnnngh…maybe some people may want the gold, but then what?! You'd be looking down from an ugly fortress, and when people picture heaven, they'll only imagine hell! You'll only rip away the innocence of the other mortals. Take that away, and this place will never have another mortal become a god! YOU'LL BE EXTINCT ANYWAY!"_

 _Prometheus' eyes widened at the sound of Craig's words. He watched in awe as Craig swung Excalibur downwards, sending a straight shockwave clean through the fire blazing ahead. The attack blazed into Prometheus alone, sending him flying across the Valhalla golden ground, doubling over on his silver cape._

 _Craig was able to stand once more, his armor dented but still in one piece. Maponus and Alator were starting to come around as well. He pointed Excalibur at the other remaining gods. "Go ahead, act like the real bad guys here. Good. Bad. Who cares? At this point, you're only making the good itself look like bad. There's a façade to a lot of things, people included, but is it really better to give people the reality of heaven? This isn't even true heaven, and you know that. That's why…" he thought briefly about the many people who died for him; for the good guys, and for the animals that ventured with him. "When people pass on to a new life, they can be free from thinking such a place like this exists. Better to have no Valhalla, then a version of Hell."_

 _Prometheus got to a knee, staggering back up. "So then, you want to destroy Valhalla completely, instead of rebuild?"_

 _Craig nodded._

" _I see…then it seems we're still nothing alike then. You cast your views to the underworld instead."_

" _At least the underworld has balls enough to not lie about its home."_

 _Prometheus' glare hardened. "You're just asking for death in all the wrong places."_

" _Funny, because aren't we already dead?"_

 _Knowing this wasn't going to get anywhere, Prometheus reached his arm out. "Then let us make sure you stay that way!" With his arm swiping, the signal was set off, and the first to act was Penthos as he soared in a nosedive from above and shot dead at Craig. Alongside him, Thanatos ran with all four scythes, darting right at Craig. Craig returned the cry of battle as he went after the god of death himself._

* * *

"Didn't peg us to be as stubborn as you humans I take it? Well you would know." Thanatos scoffed. "Odin had what came to him. If it were up to me, I would've done the same thing as Prometheus. That's what we call a collaboration, that another thing that you humans do when you work towards a certain goal?"

Craig was glaring daggers at Thanatos, his logic was twisting his insides like putty, not to mention the abominable magical power that he was faced with as well. It was a lot to stomach. He looked down at his hand. It was shaking; trembling. But what was he feeling? It wasn't fear, it would be though if he was seeing fear itself.

"What's wrong? You left without words? Anything?" Thanatos' patience was wearing thin, he was expecting Craig to say something, how he felt or anything. "Well?!"

There was a long moment of silence. The look on Craig's face still spelled shock in a lot of ways, but his wide eyes dared not shudder, nor did he even move at all. His trembling hand fell to the side, the frown on his face starting to curve up. Slowly, it reached his cheeks, making a large, toothy, sharp smirk. "This is some Magic Power alright."

Thanatos and the audience were looking at Craig like he was stupid.

"I've fought a couple of opponents who had this crazy level of magic, and some weren't even human. That was just one part people tend to exaggerate." He looked down at his hand again, seeing his whole arm unsteady. "My body…it's trembling with adrenaline." He shot a look up at Thanatos again. "When you get adrenaline rushes like these in the heat of battle, it's a good way of telling yourself you might actually die."

Thanatos' expression did not waver. "Is that so?"

"Obvious or not, I don't always feel like this…not when it's a fight that isn't kill or be killed anyway."

Gildarts heard him well. He recalled well of the varied expressions Craig gave when he fought him before. He wasn't having wily brawls like he did against Thanatos in the 4th Day, no, the fight he had against him wasn't something accustomed to, but even so, refused to lose. Losing battles and getting killed were two different things after all; you try a lot harder to stay alive when stakes are that much higher.

"So…" Taking a cleansing breath in silence, the smirk on Craig's face showed his passion for combat. "Wanna go?"

Taking the mortals' challenge, Thanatos' eyes narrowed. "You're just asking or hell now!" He lunged at him, making a crater erupt from where he once stood. "You're gonna be chopped to pieces all by myself, idiot!"

Craig held his ground, at least or the last minute available. He used his observation of the chi in the atmosphere and could feel the capacity in which they were all coming from and handling. At the last second, he dodged one fell scythe swing, and then another, and when one close din, he ducked. He raised his head as he backed away, avoiding the slash once again. The slashes that kept missing went out towards the atmosphere, becoming distorted crescents that expanded out to space.

"HRAH!" Thanatos swung.

' _Now!'_ Finding precise timing, Craig pivoted and unsheathed all his blades in one spin. He met the four blades at once, blocking all the angles. Craig managed to hold on, but the blades and his arms were struggling profusely. They were shaking quite drastically, showing the muscle he was pouring into it.

Thanatos' eyes narrowed. "That all?"

Craig gasped in shock. The shockwaves this time caught up and picked him up in its wake. The 18-year-old shouted aloud as he went bolting through the air at high speeds, his body earning a few thin cuts along the knuckles and neck.

"No way!" Max exclaimed.

"He didn't even hold his ground that time!" Laki gasped.

Craig landed on his side, thudding hard and tumbling sporadically. With his blades still in hand, he again tried to anchor his hold by using his mouth blade's side. The shockwaves kept flowing, trying hard to force itself onto him like an oceanic current. _'Gnnngh…my body, it's betting cold…!'_ He stopped thinking in his tracks when a black shadow appeared in front of him, showing a grim eye.

"You feel that?" Thanatos snarked. "That right there is fear. Your body is as cold as ice, everybody's is when facing the reaper. They're afraid of death, and so will you!" His upper right arm slashed diagonally, but the sheer force was deflected by Craig's dark red sword. The blades grinded as Craig brushed it away, he then deflected another slash, and then another, losing his ground and his thrill-filled expression. That was what Thanatos wanted, and something he wanted all to himself. He knew he was getting carried away, but he wanted to face strong opponents. That was his prime. That was his will. This, and the many battles against those who pushed him to these limits were the reasons why warriors were made. Those who sought battle, to kill; to survive in a decrepit, morbid realm. Only the strong survive, and that was Thanatos' ambition. That's the drive of all desperation.

Thanatos raised his upper left arm to slash. He had a wicked smirk on his face to show his satisfaction, but despite the setback, Craig wasn't going to suffer like this. He saw an opening in the arm, and that's when he smirked as well.

With a bloodlust howl, Craig lunged up for Thanatos. He turned his head and prodded into the arm's tricep. It wasn't enough to pierce, but it made the falling impact a second slower, a second that Craig used to duck under and roll. As he curled up into the roll, his blades went to the side, becoming long spikes that snared the boot armor. It created sparks that Thanatos followed in, making him turn around and swipe, but missed as Craig was too low. He stayed hunched over and back-kicked Thanatos in the ribs, just enough force as he was off balance. The god stumbled to the side, catching himself on a knee. "You little…" He turned his head to look forward, but was blindsided when Craig ferociously roared and came at him with all four blades again. Thanatos twisted his wrists, curving all his scythes to make the staves take the blunt of his attack. He could see that Craig was having another serious, yet thrilled face again as he struggled to hold his ground, but he dared not waver.

"Idiot…!" Thanatos growled. He launched a hard kick from the side, the force befalling Craig's left knee. He faltered forward in a loud grunt, eyes showing flinching. The god brought his lower right arm around to swing the scythe again, aiming for the head. "This time I won't miss!"

Craig looked up seeing the attack aligned right for his neck.

Thanatos again let out a menacing cry, swiping with so much force. His sheer slash went at measurable speeds, but Craig knew he couldn't block. At the last nanosecond, he ducked his head and got into a turtle shell position. He barely missed the compressed, angular slash as its shockwave went on pass him. The ground was aligned in a bright light wave that traveled endlessly throughout the bare battlefield. It continued on towards the walls of Mercurius' walls. The line eventually dissipated, revealing a deep trench that went on for miles on end, splitting everything apart up to the castle walls, where they split completely in half, leaving Mercurius without any good defense.

The princess and Mato gasped in shock, everyone so shocked at the attack's deep density. They couldn't even see the bottom of the domain as it went on for miles.

"You dodged." Thanatos sniped.

Craig flipped back up, glaring at Thanatos. "I'd rather keep my head, thank you very much."

"Why? Because it's your money-maker, or is it what's beneath the belt, because I'll be more than happy to get rid of that for you."

"Don't flatter yourself, pal." He stood straight up, glaring daggers at the god. He knew that his human strength wouldn't do all that much against him, but if Thanatos went for him, the brute force of the god could send him packing like before. If he was to have a chance, he had to wear him down.

"Let's go!" Thanatos lunged ahead and proceeded. He followed a repetition of slashes that were by all four of his deadly arms. Each swing packed force strong enough to make one big slash after the others. Every time Craig backed away and deflected by swinging his blades, the force only grazed the hairs on his arms before. Craig kept up the backing and the deflecting for a prolonged period, despite how it was costing him his arm hair, and hos his short and clothing was getting worn down. His shirt was getting tattered, and cuts were ere every now and again, but only superficial ones. They all stung, but Craig kept up deflection by moving at lightning-fast trajectory.

When Thanatos brought all his blades back for a full-on swing, Craig found a chance. _'Now!'_

SWOOSH!

In a quick reflex, he leaned his and closed the gap. He used both forearms that were shielded by the swords he held and locked them into the upper wrists, while the swords' edges held off the lower arms' wrists. It was a few seconds of a blockade, but Thanatos couldn't swing forward, and that's all Craig needed to do. He angled his mouth blade and slashed with all his might. He grazed across Thanatos' nose, making a small but noticeable cut evident on his face. The god winced as his blood was seeping from his nose, and Craig held his position firm.

"How'd you like that?"

Thanatos opened his demonic eye, giving Craig a leery look. He smirked in what looked like delight.

BLOOSH!

Craig's eyes widened when something shook inside of him. His whole body lurched for an instant, his sharp eyes shrunk to sizes of marbles.

Everyone watching gasped in vivid horror at what they saw. Many had covered their eyes, while other mages were gaping and showing disbelief. The now conscious group of mages from the guilds had nothing to say at the sight.

Thanatos' smirk only served to widen. "Was it worth it? Now you tell me that very same question."

Craig had trouble troubling, but he didn't know why. He was lowering his head and looking down, his vision beginning to grow hazy as he saw what it was. Blood started to seep from two curved ends protruding from got sides of his gut, right and left. They were dripping and seeped in red. His very blood seeping out. A look down below were his thighs, as they were also having deep, pointed projections from the rear sticking up.

The realization came clear. It came from the hands of Thanatos, the wrists were incapable of moving thanks to Craig, but the bottom two fingers still levered the scythes around. That was the flaw, and how Craig earned two large scythes stabbing him from behind, and two on the back of the thighs – clean through his skin, guts, and all.

Cana's eyes dilated hard. Her lips were parted as she saw the unthinkable. "No way…"

"You idiot." Thanatos snarked. "I gotta give you props on using a defense like that, it'd be nice if you actually had prolonged elbows to block, but the reality is this…" He yanked hard on his blades, pulling them out of Craig's back and allowing him to shudder in place. "But my coordination with my scythes is what will finish you! Just like it finished those idiot Valkyrie soldiers and gods. You're finished."

Craig's eyes were hazy. He was pierced dead through the body, and two thin but ovular holes were on either side of the abdominal region. His mouth began to open slightly, his shuddering teeth unable to contain the mouth blade. It fell to the ground with a few loud clangs, and then ropes of red started to fall onto its golden scabbard. The blood was coming from Craig's open mouth as he gagged. The taste was profound and revolting, and it only made it that much harder to stand.

Time began to slow down as he slowly sunk to a knee, his body shuddering as red was bleeding from his engraved wounds. A shadow masked over his eyes as his fangs closed mouth, his breathing uncontrolled, unlike always.

Cana looked down at the cards that were still lying on the ground, the words starting to fade away. The fortune had come and gone, and the brunette's attention drew back up towards Craig, her teeth gritting and her purple eyes beginning to mist.

As Craig hung his head and stayed on a knee, bleeding in silence, Thanatos began to darkly snicker, before exploding to a loud but cackling laughter. All his blades were raised high, his arms signifying victory for the gods as Craig was at their mercy already.

Prometheus watched with a delighted smirk, him and the others seeing Craig's blood bathing the ground beneath him.

All were petrified in the terror that was the game of life and death. This wasn't the Grand Magic Games anymore; this was life an death battle.

"Craig…" Cana whispered.

Inside the magma-like void that was the realm of the chi waves flowing through the world, Slayos' silhouette began to churn and stir. His scales crackled like tissue paper, his teeth chattering as his demonic red eyes were focused dead-on ahead. He could feel something was wrong, and yet, all he did was glare ahead in silence. " **Hmph.** "

* * *

 **Happy Valentine's Day to all my wonderful peeps out there! Here's a little gift from me to you all, a new chapter! I know it was long overdue by a few days, but my shifts on the weekend killed me. This chapter took me a whole week, which isn't all that common for my liking. But better today than another I guess. So consider this my gift to all who love my stories!**

 **As you have seen or may have figured out, Prometheus and the other gods are based off of actual gods that I looked up, so a little godly mythology for you all. Also, with the flashback fights, you have a good idea of the powers the gods and Aphrodite have, as well as their true forms. Since you already have a good idea of each of their powers and forms, that will be easy for me later on when next chapter comes around. If by that time does happen, I'm hoping another week at most, since I got a lot of the backstory done already in this one.**

 **So, as I always say to you guys, thanks again for reading another lovely chapter, and hope you stick around for the final 2 chapters!**


	63. The Blood That I Shed

Another drop of blood slipped from the base of Craig's chin. His eyes still held shadows over them, unable to give a clear view of his pain for all the monitors broadcasted to see. There he was, at the mercy of a reaper-like god and at death's door. His body had stopped moving, so it was hard to tell if he was even conscious or died while standing.

Thanatos glared down with a smirk, wily and holding all four blades up. He had but little to say to Craig, so little that it hardly came out. "It's over…Craig Crius."

Craig still was unable to move or seemed like it at least. Hell broke loose and went full-force on him, and for all of Fiore to see, the Grand Magic Games had become a two-way bloodbath. If nobody had any power to stop Craig before, they had no hope now. Even Makarov was looking distraught at the sheer level of power.

"That power…" He thought for a moment to Craig's past, how he was in giant mechanisms one day, and by a few days if not a week later, he's fighting somewhere else. "How is Craig able to contain himself around this much power?"

"Unreal." Levy shuddered. In front of her, Pantherlily swallowed another lump.

Carla gazed up at the screen in horror. "This can't be…"

"Is Craig, really…?" Happy trailed off. He was too petrified to finish.

Elfman was holding onto Lisanna in fear of what become of them. Even though he was a man, he was barely keeping himself up, even if Mirajane was beneath his burly arms, too. Asuka had long since been hidden away by Bisca while Alzack was huddling them both. Natsu and his team were glaring up with gaping mouths, petrified upon seeing the impalement that Craig suffered. His blood was everywhere, and it soaked his abdomen so much that it was like he bathed in it. Erza was shaking in frustration and anguish at the same time, her disbelief surmounting all resolve. She's never felt such a prominent level before that it left her paralyzed. None of the other contestants nor could the patrons trapped inside the shield for that matter hold even two candles to the enormous magical pressure, it was staggering. But if that wasn't enough to scare them, the fact that Craig – Fairy Tail's solemn lifeline before – was all alone, and virtually helpless as he was punctured like a pushpin into a wall.

The one who seemed to be taking this the hardest was clutching her fists tight against the balcony. Her veins in her arms were showing as her eyes glued to the screen. She was mortified upon seeing Craig cut into, and her anxiety only skyrocketed. Her eyes were misty before, but she couldn't help but feel like chocking. His pain to her was far greater than anything before, but now it was her turn to understand his pain to see loved ones suffer before her and forced into submission.

With Craig subdued and on a knee, his body was frozen and stiff. Prometheus overlooked from the distance and turned towards Thanatos once more. "Satisfied?" he asked tiredly.

Thanatos scoffed as he turned around. "Hmph, maybe just a bit."

"I believe that I made myself perfectly clear. I asked that you left nothing more than a few good scratches."

Thanatos started walking slowly. "Right, and that's what I did. Just a few."

Aphrodite pinched the bridge of her nose. "Why am I not surprised?"

"How unfortunate for us." Penthos grumbled. "You have to achieve repentance for your karma, Thanatos. That is the cure for your undoing."

Thanatos sighed heavily. "Alright, fine. _Maybe_ I went a little over the top, but I left you a few limbs intact. That's what you wanted, right?"

Prometheus raised a brow. "Well I can see where you're coming from with this, however…" he shot a glance at Craig's body. "If he isn't breathing, it's your fault."

Thanatos turned his head away in chastised shame. Of course he felt a little guilty of going overboard and leaving his friends with barely any left, but the objective was all the same. They all wanted Craig dead; some more than others apparently, then again, even gods can get greedy in their deeds dealt with.

"Why don't you go clean off your face, while we clean up your mess that you've made. Now…" Prometheus smirked calmly. He readied himself to advance a step towards Craig, the golden boot ready to take that first step. But as he leaned forward, he was held back by a gasp from his own throat. His eyes widened upon inspection. The three other godly entities looked ahead with vibrant shock of their own, each casting some form of gasp of their own.

"What is it?" Thanatos questioned.

SHING!

A sword's end pierced the ground. The sound reverberated through the air like a loud boom. Thanatos' head bobbed forward, and he looked straight ahead while feeling something grow from behind. He could feel some sense of lingering, smelly aura beginning to erode, but not in a good way. Slowly, he turned around to get a glimpse from the corner of his eye, and he saw what made the other fellow gods go wide-eyed.

Using a sword as a cane, Craig's body slowly arose back onto its two feet. There was a black shadow completely overcasting the forehead and eyes, leaving a bloodied mouth as the only thing visible. It slowly parted, the fangs forming a malicious smirk.

"Heh."

Thanatos whipped around in an instant, facing Craig once more.

Whipping his head high into the air, Craig showed his eyes sharper than any blade. He began to laugh, almost roaring in a ridiculous but also exasperated manner. His smile was so wide that the blood dripped from both sides like two small rivers on a map. His cackling roars were like a sign of sanity having been left. It was so loud that it could've been heard through the trenches and cleared land of what used to be Crocus.

Thanatos couldn't believe his eyes. "What the hell…?"

Craig shot a wicked smile at Thanatos alone. "What was that about finishing your own business?" he harshly sniped.

Everyone in the entire audience couldn't believe what they were seeing. Some gaped their mouths while others were at a loss for words.

"No way! Is he still serious?!"

"How in the heck is he still standing?!"

"His body is pierced, shouldn't he be lying down or something?!"

"That can't be right!"

Nobody could believe it, not even the most capable of mages could understand. How could someone who was so level headed be looking so insane. Lyon and Jura looked up as they recounted facing him, and yet he seemed to be at piece, but at times spiteful. Exactly what was he, and why he was so tumultuous, that's what only served to scare them more. Fairy Tail looked up in confusion as well, and that went double for the misty-eyed brunette.

"Impossible…" Thanatos denied. "How in the heck are you even standing?"

Craig shot sharp leers at him and his allies, leaving them petrified. "Check for pulses when you want to really try and kill someone!" he barked. His eyes narrowed as he pulled his sword out of the ground, he held it beside him with a tightened grip. "As long as I can still stand, I can still fuck you up. Now…where were we?" He picked his mouth blade up and clutched it beneath his teeth, biting hard to make sure it stayed in.

Thanatos raised a brow. His teeth began to grit as he saw the look in Craig's eyes. For some reason, they were red, like a devil. Last he and everyone else checked, he had blue eyes, so why was his eyes different, and what was this bizarre pressure pulsating from him? These two questions were left unanswered by the furrowed brow of Craig, sharpening the energy around him. Whatever was going on, they didn't like it.

As the four gods clustered together readied themselves, Thanatos raised a scythe in front of them, getting their attention. "You all stay there." He sounded like he was threatening them.

"Thanatos, no." Janus berated.

"I said stay there and shut up!" he lashed out. "This fool just doesn't know when to quit. I'm putting him on his knees…even if it means cutting them off."

Prometheus showed disappointment in the turn of events. He closed his eyes and lowered his head, ultimately choosing not to squabble about his growing ambitions. "Then consider yourself his, but you're not our concern anymore." He denounced.

"Like that matters now." He scoffed.

Craig's heart rate was going at rapid succession. He was pulsing blood so fast that he was getting an adrenaline rush. His veins were pulsing with so much power and thrill., not just for the lust of life and death combat, but something else, something that he's been feeling swell up all day – Chi.

All his spiritual energy was rushing from the breaths he took in, filling the gaps in his strength. His chi level only served to rise as he was on the ground before, conserving his strength. He had to ignore the pain. He was. He had to focus on only two things: Fighting and breathing. As long as he breathed, every puff of air inhaled was energy for his body. He breathed in and out, his body still for a moment like a statue as the chi flowed into his veins, almost like it was natural. His eyes intensified but a little.

" **Go…** " a familiar voice announced.

 _ **BOOM!**_

It happened so fast no one kept track, Craig swung his dark red sword to the side, sending a chi-infused wave of energy horizontally. Thanatos ducked at the last second, allowing an invisible wave to keep flowing out. It eventually reached the other gods behind, earning unheard slashes across their faces. They all grunted as they fell backwards harshly. Janus' body staggered back some, being able to stand still, but his claws covered the glass fracture in the dome that was his brain.

Thanatos closed the gap almost instantly. He glared up at Craig and brought his upper left arm down to slash. The attack missed, albeit barely, as Craig leaned back, but only to a degree. A gash spilled in his shoulder, spewing his red liquid. And yet he still smiled in thrill, ignoring the pain. With the distance so limited, Craig went and kicked his right leg into Thanatos' chin. The force from the kick only made his head move up, gazing to find a projectile coming down like a guillotine. In a desperate attempt to shake him, Thanatos instantly leaped backwards, dodging the downwards slash by the blood red sword of chi. The force behind his slash followed across the ground in a linear pulse wave. As Thanatos landed, he looked ahead as it closed in on him.

 **BOOM!**

A large-scale explosion of dust shook the earth. Everything around Thanatos rung like bells as a dust trail followed him in his deep slide backwards. His feet shuffled along the floor, his body getting a weak cut along the upper left arm. As he grunted in pain in the skid, another swipe was heard, this one across. A horizontal wave dissipated the dust, given by Craig's chi-filled arm flowing ahead meters on end in a familiar arch. With open clearance, Thanatos and Craig bolted across the ground, each bringing their weapons back; Craig growled wickedly as he zeroed in.

Another rampaging explosion happened, but this one was of black and gold. It roared out violently amongst the gods again, the eruption being felt from even the smallest distance away. Its shockwaves stretched out towards Mercurius once more, this time, the shockwaves pulsated enough to where the walls cracked, and some parts of the castle vanity chipped off and was vaporized within the fast-scaling winds.

As the shockwaves rampaged, everyone could feel the ground beneath them vibrate violently once more. Looking at the monitors, they saw nothing but spiraling chaos in a godly cyclone. Orga and Rufus were unable to speak with such words to describe the way they felt.

At the explosion's top, zooming up at high speed was Thanatos. He jumped at such a fast rate that he was almost mistaken for a jet.

As he soared up, the massive explosion suddenly split into diced pieces. The diced parts swirled into compressed spheres and corrupted into fireworks. The bursts of explosions happened around Craig as he looked up, smiling as his blood boiled. He felt no pain, but he kept breathing normally. That was his stabilizer.

As the explosions dissipated below, Thanatos crossed every one of his blades to make a frame. He aimed the center at Craig straight below, smirking and narrowing his eyes. A dark gold glint flashed and screamed out violently, as a massive dark golden blast exerted ripples all throughout the sky. The blast continued towards Craig, looking like a vaporizing sun ray.

Craig glared up and smirked on. With red eyes zeroed in on the target, he brought his arm back and then forward, shooting chi into his sword for a **Humming Pointer**. The attack's tip touched the laser, bisecting it around him and vaporizing the earth all around him. He didn't move an inch as the ground all around was reduced to sheer ash. The rumbling and magnitude rivaled that of a subatomic earthquake, sending shockwaves of earth and dark gold streams across the land like water. Everything that they touched as it expanded into the depths of the mileage they covered was vaporized, including the base of Mercurius. The whole castle's base and floor was reduced to thin air, leaving the whole castle itself to crumble into sheer nothing. Its dust and decapitation was broadcasted, and no one was more horrified than the royal family itself. Their own home was destroyed in less than thirty seconds, and on top of that, the streams of chaotic energy went wild pass that, vaporizing waves of debris throughout the other half of Crocus.

As the dark gold beam dissipated, it revealed Craig in the middle of a dust cloud. He was in the line of sight as the silhouette of Thanatos dropped from the open hole in the sky made, and that only served to make him smirk wider.

Thanatos came crashing down with two scythes in a single slam, parried by Craig's two swords embraced in chi swinging up to block. The weapons met as the land again ruptured in anguish. Torrents of dust and rock blew from beneath their feet. The flattened earth diverged into dunes that spilled in different directions from the pressure the land took from the force. Within the dust flying, the two entities flying back from each other slid, their weapons pulled back.

"HYAH!" Craig swung his mouth blade, forcing Thanatos to duck.

"HRAH!" The god swung his lower arm, cutting Craig's abdomen across lightly. His shirt tore some more, revealing more of his aged scars.

Nevertheless, it was a hostile frown against a red glare with a fanged smirk.

The two were back and forth, one swipe against one slash, in no conscious order of course. Craig breathed in and out with every movement he took. He slashed repeatedly, spinning and pivoting, while parrying relentless blows by the superior. Thanatos got several good cuts in, some deeper than others. The grazing and the slashing against Craig's upper body wasn't enough to an extent to catch some cuts. His shirt was torn so much within the dodges and the reeling that the sleeves were spliced off. Evidently, Thanatos' four scythes found some way or another to get slashes into the sides of his legs or across the shins, but Craig kept fighting with a battle-lust look on his face.

When Craig raised his blade and leapt, time slowed down as Craig's red eyes bored into Thanatos. _'What the hell?'_ He raised a scythe as time sped to normal for a single second, parrying Craig. _'His body is bleeding!'_ Craig's feet touched the ground and swung the mouth blade, colliding with two scythes at once. _'He's the one dying!'_ Finding an opening, Thanatos swung again, the lower right scythe snaring the last of Craig's shirt, revealing his scars, tattoos, and many various scales and marks. _'And yet…this guy keeps on fighting…'_ Time flashed again as Craig's chi-embraced dark red sword landed a successful blow diagonally across Thanatos' chest. _'How is he blocking out the pain?!'_

Craig adjusted the hold on his blood red sword, infusing chi into his fist. He landed a powerful **Smash** into his nose, making it crack along the bridge. The god of death went sliding back along the ground in a harsh recoil, getting his lower two scythes to drop anchor and make him stop several meters away.

When he looked up, he saw Craig's chest going in and out calmly, inflating and contracting. He could see Craig lowering his head to an angle to give a harsh glare, red eyes with black eyeliner starting to fade in again. For the oddest part, the pulsating force he was feeling was making Craig look more and more bloodthirsty. It didn't make sense. It couldn't. It was inconceivable at best.

Prometheus and the other gods were watching with sheer awe as Craig stayed completely still, his red eyes glowing as his distilled form was drenched in long gashes of blood. He was stiff, crisp, and with every inhale, he looked calm, but at the same time menacing.

Thanatos narrowed his eyes. Twitching almost. _'I don't get it…just fighting like that really make him clear-headed? His moves…they're all controlled, not wild and impulsive, but his demeanor, he was striking out of adrenaline. Just…just…'_ His anger was starting to rise up. He couldn't take it anymore. His four scythes lifted into the air, beginning to shimmer a dark gold gloss along its shimmering edges.

The gods could feel their ally's angst growing. They knew what was coming next.

"You…are you actually ENJOYING THIS?!" The god of death snapped. "Does fighting like this really make sense?! You're just a sick fool who doesn't even know how to die the right way! Well let me REMIND YOU!"

He bolted ahead, making large amounts of dust explode behind. The land shuddered as his boots clanged against the ground, his four arms reeled back for an insidious assault. As he drew closer, his eyes narrowed.

Craig returned the favor in kind. His red eyes began to glow, his blades crossing. As he moved his two blades across his mouth blade lightly, he grazed the chi energy across them, making erratic movements while noting the interception to come.

At long last, time slowed down as Thanatos leapt into the air, his blades up and poised to slam. While Craig got a foot back and had his swords ready.

"DIE!"

"GRAAAHH!"

With a roar like Slayos, Craig's thrill and chi-filled body slashed, while the godly man before him crashed down.

* * *

Craig was at a complete loss for words. What exactly was he feeling right now, he wasn't sure if it was supposed to be pain being delayed or his mind going back into the void of thinking. Both cases happened before, but neither were good. He's been in the darkness before. Sure, he stood on his feet after getting impaled and punctured before, but that was against mortals. There were armies that he suffered stabs and arrows from in legs and in vital areas, and he kept a constant in the fighting until he almost dropped dead.

' _I can't back out like this…I can't. I won't!'_ He tried to move his knees again, but the strain he was feeling was starting to sink in. His sliced thighs felt like heavy stone. _'I can't move my legs, and everything's getting hazy…am I starting to fall over?'_ He felt light breezes against his face, his hazy blue eyes catching a glimpse of dark gold boots beginning to turn away. Oddly enough, he couldn't hear them.

His heart was pumping blood as his head started to hurt. It was far from a migraine, but his adrenaline was starting to pick back up. _'I'm not…through yet.'_ He started to twitch his middle finger. _'If it takes me forever…I'll do whatever it takes to keep as many people as possible alive to see tomorrow!'_

Of course he wasn't dumb. He was wise enough to know his sheer will would bring him back to his feet, that he knew. But the fact was that his physical strength wouldn't help against the gods. He needed to focus and get all his chi centered. Once his eyes began to close, his breathing began to expand and contract. As painful as it was, his breathing was beginning to settle.

As before, he started to breath slowly to block out the pain. He stayed absolutely silent, trying exceptionally hard to hold himself down and clear his head. He held his physical body down and silenced his throat. With seeing nothing but darkness, seconds drew into chi waves that he was seeing and breathing. He started taking in chi from the air, relaxing his veins like they were going through a cooling system. It was like a spiritual grave that dug deep, so deep that it was hard to tell if Craig was going into the afterlife again, or taking in chi to where he fell into the ravines of them once more. As he held himself in control, his body was starting to ease, his cramps, and everything that was hurting was fading like his drifting. The mind; defying laws of gravity; deepening into reality's dimensions. He was conscious to where he breathed that it was like every breath was a dive deeper into chi. He was hearing many things that people could consider the possibilities delusional. For some reason, he was hearing wind sweeping, the heartbeats of men and women in the colosseum. He was hearing it all. He felt their emotions; fear, anxiety, anguish, scarcity, dread. Negativity that clouded their minds and holding them back. The world that Craig was feeling was like a distant realm that seemed as unreal as the one he was dwelling in, one of no pain, but the nothingness itself. No thinking…nothing…to where serenity to the mind was fueled by the lungs and veins that stayed quiet and mobile.

" **You're getting deep, brat.** " A dark, demon-like voice echoed through the void of chi he was going into. " **You've been this deep before?** "

Craig had a feeling of to whom the voice resonated from, but he thought not. _"No."_

" **Didn't I tell you before, you weren't there yet. So what makes you think you're getting anything out of nature now?** "

" _Not for nature. Not from it, and not against it. With it."_ He clarified defiantly. His eyes closed even in the void, passing more wavelengths. _"Slayos…"_

The voice was hollow for a moment, silent as the void itself. His chest continued to take in the tranquil exotic scent of the air, his veins and body refreshing itself.

"… **you're a persistent human being.** " The void suddenly zoomed inwards, diving into a random line of red chi that was opaque as a fading ghost within the web. He dove in and flowed through its streams, making the thin thread brighten. He once again appeared before the bewildering presence of the black-scaled dragon, his eyes turning towards Craig. Their demonic appeal only served to intimidate, but instead of that, Craig flashed a simple smile.

" **What are you so happy about?** "

"Nothing." Craig chirped. "…well, it's nice to see you not chasing me off yet. That's gotta count for something. Someone happy?"

Slayos' eyes narrowed. " **You think so?** " Pulling a fast one, the gargantuan monster's glare shrunk, dilating towards Craig as he released his pressure. The magma domain ripples with its crippling magnitudes, primordial essence being released.

The invisible force was forcing Craig back, but even though there was no ground and was basically a spirit, Craig continued to stare Slayos dead in the eye, his own glare full of fortitude but calm. _'No, not this time.'_ The young man closed his eyes with furrowed brows, his spiritual mind now quelling and breathing. As the essence tried shoving him away, he continued to breath in the clear, exotic air. It was strong. Almost sharp. Sharper than the most sickening of blades. As it filled his veins, he could feel the power as he stayed completely still. The outside force was being drawn, accepted into his body.

As the energy dissipated, Slayos' glare served to lighten up. "… **Tch, looks like the brat's finally grown up.** "

Craig was feeling the power surge exponentially from Slayos' burst. It was grand; way more than usual. He looked down at himself, seeing the energy flow through his veins. _'This is Primordial Essence. I can feel my veins get warm. Is this Slayos' strength? It's sharp…and molten.'_

The bloodthirsty dragon slowly blinked, raising his head to show his many sharp fangs going forward. " **Looks like you're starting to get around now. About time you get off those training wheels. Now we can get to the real fun.** "

"And this 'fun' is what, exactly?"

Slayos began to smirk. " **You'll find out. If you're really going to take in** _ **this**_ **Primordial Essence, then maybe I should give you a little heads up…you might feel a little exhilarated.** "

Craig smirked back. "A bloodbath…typical."

Slayos' mouth parted. " **Ha! Then let's see what power is in you can do after so long.** " The dragon went quiet and glared at Craig. He stayed absolutely silent as the man remained in the sealed realm. Craig closed his eyes, allowing his body to take in the sharp feel around his skin cells. As his veins coursed with blood and chi, his eyes began to reflect that of Slayos, albeit weakly.

The eyes flashed open, the rejuvenated feel of small Primordial Essence finally reached.

* * *

A cyclone of blade-like winds transcended throughout the area. Everything from the ground up was enveloped in a maelstrom of slashing shockwaves that expanded outwards. The dust itself was unable to be kept intact as it was diced to shreds. Janus had to get before his comrades as the slashing attack prompted a forcefield. He put it up, protecting them as the ground diced to bits.

The clouds surrounding the eye of the storm were circling around slowly. The atmosphere churned as the roaring waves were like jets that simmered through the airspace. The roaring soon dissipated, leaving a few flashes to glint in the atmosphere before showing a blank space.

In the center of a seep, deep caved-in crater, the slashes were too much and left open crater a hundred feet lower. The diameter was more than a quarter-mile wide and standing several feet apart from one another was Craig and Thanatos. The god was panting, while Craig's chest heaved in and out, albeit slowly.

Suddenly, a few more gashes appeared on Craig, spewing blood from another cut along his ribs, the side of his head, and on the right base of his neck.

"Oh crap!" Natsu gasped.

Levy and many girls gasped with hands over their mouths. Many others were petrified in great fear to show anymore emotions. It was like they had already shut down and were disbelievers in the wind.

"Craig…" Cana muttered.

Craig stayed in place, staying completely still so as not to draw any vessels to pop open. He had to stay careful, for the flow that was going through his body wasn't lasting long. The adrenaline settled, but he kept breathing to draw the chi in naturally.

Thanatos was noticing how Craig was standing still, despite how bloodthirsty he was a moment ago. He could still be the dominant red glare he gave off, the black slits meaning business. His eyes narrowed in growing disgust. "What's wrong with you?" He questioned. "What's this freaky gig you've got up your sleeve. It ain't like that god armor from before, that's for sure."

Craig continued to clench the sword in his mouth, but he started to speak as he put the sword in his right arm out.

Thanatos stayed quiet.

"…it's been a while, but the feeling's starting to come back to me." He said. "This feeling, it's…clean. Like the air itself is like a renewed vapor entering my lungs. I didn't think I had this in me before…"

"What are you yapping about?" Thanatos questioned, patience wearing thin. "How did you get so much stronger all of a sudden?"

Craig glared feral daggers. "Nothing even explaining could help with. Now do you wanna shut up and fight, because I'll be more than glad to return the opposition."

Thanatos gripped his staves tighter, growling beneath his throat. "Even when you're ribbons, you're a nuisance. How in the hell are you even standing? Don't you feel any kind of pain at all?"

Craig's teeth didn't change formation, even inside the mouth blade. "Like I said, it's adrenaline shooting through my spirit." His eyes began to glow. "Now shut up and finish what you started!"

Prometheus and the three other gods were looking at him like he had gone mad. In a way, he had. _'What is he thinking?'_ Prometheus questioned. _'Is he baiting Thanatos? I know Thanatos can be impatient, but even he…'_

' _This doesn't feel right? This isn't magic we're sensing.'_ Janus thought.

' _I can't sense his presence even when he's right in front of us. It's like he's blending into nature itself.'_ Penthos speculated.

Aphrodite looked at the battle with a leery disposition. Even her beauty was seeing a face full of fire within the glowing red eyes of the monster of Ragnarok. Something about those feral slits was like hearing a grotesque growl from within her own mind. _'This strange pressure…'_

Thanatos was feeling something very wrong. When he was looking at Craig, all he could see was his glowing red eyes and the black pigment around the eyes. It was very strange, but the energy he gave off made him all the more menacing. There was some odd aura that was building around Craig as he was starting to swerve his arms around to gather and force chi in the growing silence. His patience was at an end. He had to beat Craig, with whatever strength he had left.

"Alright…come and get me, moron!" In a hysteric bolt, Thanatos zipped into Craig at lightning-fast pace. He instantly reappeared in front of him, blades ready to swing with full might. "Time to die!"

Craig's eyes narrowed. Instantly his blades crossed, and his chi waves began to flow into all the blades by remote control. With little to no movements, by letting the veins flow the energy within the grasps, he was charging invisible chi essence into it all.

"DIE!"

Once more, the glowing gold blades slashed, while the red blades crossed. In a bright flash, a wave of blood spilled into the air as time began to slow. Craig was in a slash position while Thanatos was in the same boat. Both contenders slid to a stop against their heels. They didn't move, not for the longest time. Eventually a side had to relinquish, and slowly. A superficial cut grazed up Craig's arms, barely.

Blades suddenly shimmered, fragments of the four scythes breaking apart into pieces at Thanatos' feet. The god was unable to move, his body having been frozen and glared ahead. There was a weak grin forming upon his face. "…heh…y'know…I was hoping I'd cut you in half all by myself. I was pretty desperate, wasn't I?"

Craig's eyes glanced to the side as he reached for his sheaths. He began to put one sheath at the end of each sword, slowly drawing them in. "Don't be…" he said, slowing them to a snail's pace. "You had friends over there, but you were pretty serious in finishing our fight. You satisfied?"

A stinging sensation went up on Thanatos' gut. It diverged into three lines, with one over the head and two slanting over the pectorals. With his hair covering his eyes from view, he snickered. "I'd be a lot more satisfied if I'd won…" He joked. "I don't know how, but you always have the dumbest luck out of your little body shields and luck."

Craig didn't smile, instead, he finished the shimmering closing. "…yeah. Some mortal I am…" At last, they closed tight.

" **900 Demon Caliber – Bloodlust Blitz!** "

The clanging of the guards against the scabbard echoed all throughout the area, like a gunshot that vibrated loudly through the ears of many. As the sound reverberated, the torrential blood spilled from Thanatos. The demonic god's three stinging slits opened up clean through his entity. His head ad two shoulders split open like Xixen did back in Tahunga, but with thanks from the chi infused into the blow. The force of the attack finally downed the god, his blood spouting like a geyser or pop bottle exploding. The red-dripping knees fell to the ground, the body slowly falling forward until it landed on the stomach. The thud stained the floor with red, and the splintered remnants of the god remained in quiet solace.

Meanwhile, the crown he once wore finally dropped to the ground, clanging quite loudly. It shimmered to a stop on its side, soon falling upright with cracked accents engraved in it.

The four remaining gods were at a complete loss for words. It was inconceivable. It was foolhardy at best. Even Prometheus had parted lips. The fact that Craig beating one of them was unrelated to what they imagined completely, but cutting into the god was next to impossible. It was hardly done. Only dead or people that were once dead were able to harm him, and of course Craig fit the bill, but even that shouldn't have dealt that fatality. Whatever they felt before, that must have been the reason.

"Tha…Thanatos…" Aphrodite muttered in disdained horror.

Janus had nothing to say about the matter, but if the blue bead beeping indicated anything, it would be guilt.

Penthos' head went down. "I warned him, karma would come to the fortunate."

"So it has." Prometheus sighed. He looked at the shredded corpse that was behind Craig, what was Thanatos just a minute ago now stained in red. "Thanatos always did imagine a humbler manner of passing on. He was always so amused with bragging about 'how cheap it'd be to not die bathed in the blood of your enemy'." He looked at the scene with a wrist to his hip, looking more than a little displeased. "At least he went out the way he did." He turned towards Craig, seeing him putting his swords away. "I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about this…but I guess congrats are in order."

Craig lazily turned his head over his shoulder at Prometheus. The red look in his eyes began to fade away, the sea-blue hue beginning to slowly return. As Prometheus went on, the lining around the eyes began to slowly fade as well.

"I congratulate you on defeating Thanatos and giving him his desired outcome, but I am also obliged to say how disheartening this is. He was my colleague. Have you no shame?" By the tone in his voice, it was more of modesty than guilt.

The hue in Craig's gaze had finally simmered down. He was glaring at his opponent while doing his best to stay absolutely still. He needed to conserve himself if possible. His body still profuse in the bleeding, which didn't serve to keep himself up at all. "…never needed shame." He scoffed.

"That so?" Prometheus reached his gauntlet out. The fingers stretch, making a small glint. A compressed rainbow flame shot like a laser from his palm, shooting at unprecedented speeds. Craig's head was the target, but he had so little time and so little conscience. In a hurry, he instantly dropped, getting only the top streaks of his slicked black hair. As he dropped to the ground, his locks reducing to cinders, the beam went on into the distance here Mercurius was once held. It vanished for a moment before a bright rainbow flash created a hazardous pillar of rainbow flames. Its diameter was large, encompassing half, if not more than, a mile. It roared violently, leaving everyone to mistake it for a large beacon miles away. It beamed up to the swirling skies, managing to expand the hole a little more. The entire residence imprisoned were once again caught in the shuddering that was the explosion. The insidious roaring of compressed bright flames was almost blinding to where some refused to look away.

"Unreal." Elfman muttered as the pillar faded away.

"You mean…Craig has to deal with four more of those?" Mirajane exasperated.

"The idiot's done for out there! He can't be serious about fighting in that state!" Gray denied. Beside him, Juvia wasn't able to express herself. She was still looking at the blood Craig was bathed in.

With the lack of blood that was in his body and getting out, Craig had to make do with closing up whatever wounds possible. Rolling onto his side with a tremendous headache. His eyes rolled back as he reached for his jacket still wrapped around his waist, his signature one. The brown sleeves were tied below the chest area, encompassing the two massive blood marks, as well as a few longer streaks. At least he stopped the bleeding, but he could only lazily roll to the side, facing his enemies like he was trying to get out of bed.

Prometheus was preceded by his three remaining colleagues. "Then perhaps you'll learn humility in another way. You killed Thanatos. Clearly that is another reason to vanquish you from existence." Prometheus mused, this body now starting to envelop in a rainbow aura. His cape started to shift about with the growing flow of gravity. "This wasn't personal, but I'm afraid this now is."

"It's been personal from the very beginning. Why else would you come here just for me?" Craig argued.

The smirk on Prometheus widened. "That's fair. Seems there's trash that needs to be picked up after Thanatos' party. Shall we?"

"Undoubtedly." Janus said.

"With fortunate circumstances, I atone to this." Penthos added.

Aphrodite's eyelids were half-open. "Let's just get this over with."

The energy all four was finally beginning to compress. The ground beneath them was beginning to palpitate, like it had its own heartbeat. One vibration. Two vibrations. Three vibrations. It was flowing through the ground and thumping against Craig's damaged ear. When he heard enough vibrations, his gaze went towards the sky. The black clouds were beginning to widen further, the hole in the middle starting to widen even more. He knew what was coming next as the ground pulsed loudly, this last pulse actually making his being palpitate with it.

Prometheus frowned, hands spread out ahead as the golden aura around him began to ignite. "Now then, time to get serious." He and his colleagues erupted into powerful enigmatic lights that beamed in various lightshows. A rainbow light was upfront, enveloping the leader, as opposed to the purple light around Janus, and the black light encasing the feathered misfortune bringer. An orange light cared to enrapture Aphrodite to finish the ensemble. All four godly lights began to intertwine, summoning forth a raging cyclone of magic from the atmosphere. The dome of swirling magic of varied colors was raw, untamed power that would've vaporized regular mages if they were too close. Fortunately for Craig, he was just meters outside the quaking light's radius, leaving only string dust storms to hit his face, much to his fatigued chagrin.

The magic in the air suddenly spiked as the radius expanded just a little. Craig slouched his way up, lazily – if not dazedly – scooted backwards. He fell onto his bottom, leaned back to look tiredly up at the monstrous magical energy that was dissipating. In fact, his face showed displeasure as the energy was the least if his concerns.

Inside the fading light, four new figures revealed themselves in fading black silhouettes. To everyone's utter terror, their bodies were shaking profusely. Those like Jura and Gildarts were backing up a step, the magic felt before having grown 4 times in sheer potency. They could've sworn many hearts stopped beating already. Some of the audience had already blacked out.

"Is that…?" Lucy trailed off, only for Wendy to pick up.

"I think it is."

"This ain't happening, man! This ain't happening!" Nobarly panicked.

"No way! They can transform, too?!" Bacchus shouted.

Kagura was staring up at the screen, a horrid disposition over her eyes. "Inconceivable…" she said as she held a hand over her mouth.

"Are we really gonna die?" Millianna shakily questioned.

"No. We can't _really_ die, can we?" Risley tried to deny out of fear, but the situation was too much for everyone to possibly take.

"Men…" Ichiya trailed off in his voice, the difference this time around being no sparkles around his face. The Trimens and Jenny were behind him, watching with raptured fright.

The monitors showed the transformations, the magical levels far above the scales. If scales were made, they would've been off the charts by massive margins. The fact that everyone felt a heavy gravity weighing on them was a clear sign.

The magical vapor dissipated away, leaving only the four figments to stand tall with mixtures of smirks and indescribable expressions. There they were, the four enemies that were Craig's past in Valhalla. He tried to get back to his feet lazily, standing before the 100% true forms that each of them possessed now.

Janus iron-like figure had the beads flash, while the wings of Aphrodite flexed once to give off yellow sparkles. Black, shaggy feathers ruffled off of Penthos, while Prometheus' gauntlet was held up, the base of a rainbow ember burning in his palm. The leader's lenses shimmered within the flame, deflecting the rainbow to cascade his eyes from Craig.

Craig's head rang loudly as he was starting to feel lightheaded. He had a funny feeling what was happening next was spelling either defeat or hallucinations. A tired smirk grew on his face, fangs showing. "You done being showoffs yet?" he wearily swayed left and right, his smirk ever so bloodthirsty.

Cana's eyes narrowed as she looked up at the screen. Her worries were at a peak already, but at this point it was just misty eyes fogging up her vision. "He's lost his mind." She mourned.

"That depends, are there anymore bags of tricks up your sleeve?" Prometheus countered.

Craig spread his feet apart, his hazy eyes sending sharp leers at them. His body went still as he tried to ease himself.

"This seems like overkill if you ask me." Penthos complained.

"Well if you ask me, I consider this a little honorable pat on the back." Aphrodite shrugged, flicking a lock on her shoulder. "After all, when was the last time we've used these forms?"

At her sultry voice and form, every man watching the monitors, once again, feel under her spell. This time, they were all having hearts in their eyes, looking hypnotically at the seducing-killer.

"The gates to the netherworld await for its newcomer. Let's not keep this gate open for reasons unwarranted." Janus insisted.

Prometheus smiled. "I suppose you're right." He sighed. "There was so much more I wanted to say, but in all honesty, I think my patience now has been undermined enough." He took one more step closer towards Craig, watching him look at them with a deluded, animalistic gaze. The very look itself was disgusting, but the way he acted was also less than endorsing at best. "You know, it's ironic."

Craig grunted beneath his throat.

"I'm the god who stole flames to be given to the people. You'd think they'd know gratitude behind motives. And yet I find it a little morbid knowing I stole flames this time again…to kill people. It's ironic, wouldn't you say?"

"Either you let the fish swim free, or eat it up. I'm not offering any sympathy or thanks for what you did."

Prometheus chuckled. "I was a gracious god, I didn't mind. But that was back then. I stole flames from the halls of Valhalla, and then I got flames from Helios. These flames are the Flames of Rebirth, if you recall. There's no need to explain. I want to see Earthland live on, but if you won't accept your gold back, then you'll have to accept flames that'll turn the impure to ash."

"Heh…at least it's fire."

"Oh, so you want gold now?"

"Just saying, gold is nice and all, but even if we got rich because of it, it would only spoil the thrill of life itself." Craig explained.

"Huh?"

"What is he saying?" Penthos questioned.

Craig spouted a quick sough, getting some blood out of his throat. "I'm saying…*cough*…that I know where you're coming from, and where it would've gone. I told you before in Valhalla, your race would've ended up extinct no matter what you did. Melt gold and make people spoil themselves, that'll leave a good impression." He snarked. "*cough* And if people knew the picture of heaven was a palace that looks like something out of a nightmare, they'd only feel grief. Way to crush dreams buddy, somebody should really give you the award for worldly impact, for ruining imagination!"

Prometheus furrowed a brow in annoyance. "…hehe, you really are a piece of work, aren't you?" He reached his arm out at Craig, getting him on guard. A quick energy surge built up before the ground behind him exploded into a sea of rainbow fire. The flames roared like a blistering inferno, hot as one included.

Craig whipped his head around and looked up in sheer surprise at the wall of fire. It was probably miles long, with its length reaching from the space in the mountains towards the other end of Crocus. The large combusting defense even stretched as far as a few hundred feet up. It was a godly wall that would incinerate anything that touched it, even air itself.

"I knew it." Craig rebuffed. "You are showoffs."

Penthos stretched his wings out and kicked a talon into the ground, shooting him upwards. With an angle, he cawed as he unleashed a simple gust. Black winds surged from his feathers that ruffled through its wake towards Craig. The exhausted man was instantly tripped as the black gust aimed for the legs. A sharp pain in his knee cap caused him to feel shock shoot up towards his head, gaping wide and eyes dilating. He fell onto his knee cap, making it pop loudly through its thud.

The misfortune god continued to hover over the ground. "The power of my misfortunes is too great, even for a dumb luck mortal such as yourself."

Aphrodite smirked. "Too bad…"

"Huh-?!" Craig looked up with one eye open, seeing the two huge hearts on her wings starting to glow bright. They emitted immense light waves, being so bright they were like two beacons in the shapes of hypnotic hearts. Craig covered up as the light waves were like piercing sting rays. He remembered this before, and it vaporized other gods. With nothing to shield him from the light, he was forced to swiftly remove his jacket, stretch it out, and use it for a makeshift shield to fend from the skin-burning light. Even now, his body was feeling like it was freshly baked from the sun.

"You know love hurts." Aphrodite teased within the bright light.

Janus was next. The generator-like core brightened, and the three beds at the base of the visor shined. Suddenly, a small, ethereal veil appeared around Craig.

He looked up, realizing he wasn't sting anymore, for the least part that is. He wrapped the jacket around his chest again as he looked at the veil, noting how it was translucent than having jail bars.

"My true form's cage has ethernano destroyer cells moving at hyper speeds." Janus explained. "Touch it, and your body part shall disintegrate. Any lingering cells won't be able to absorb magic either."

"And now, this is where we part ways, Craig." Prometheus snapped his fingers.

Craig stood in place and looked ahead. Suddenly, the walls started to slowly move over the ground. Dirt was being churned as the enhanced small barrier around Craig began to move across the land, slowly inching its front wall towards him. Craig began to back away, but when he started to, he looked back to see that the dome was forcing him into the sea of perpetual flames.

' _They've got me cornered!'_ He had to think on his feet, and that was exactly what he did. He hurriedly leaped back towards the posterior end of the dome that was closer towards the flame, giving himself some room and remained in place as he stayed still. His hazy yet dizzy mind was still working, meaning he was still alive at least. That counted for something.

The group watched him reach for a single sword, seeing him grip the hilt tightly with a shaking wrist. "It would appear that he is still willing to resist." Janus figured. The others said nothing in compliance to this.

"HRAH!" With a devilish cry, Craig slashed at the dome's front, where the blade was a distance enough to hardly graze it. The near-contact slash quickly receded back into the guard, clanging loudly. With the sound instantly bellowing, the chi-induced slash made a weak but noticeable tear in the dome.

Janus and the other gods were in shock at what they were seeing, and it wasn't to their liking. Nevertheless, they made do with what they had.

Sucking in his pierced gut, Craig crouched and closed his eyes. He slipped through the barrier's front and tightened his muscles as he bypassed the edges of the tear he made. As he met outside air again, he involuntarily collapsed and slammed on his side.

The wall of fire suddenly morphed its shape behind him, transcending molding and sucking in from the sides. The currents of fire zoomed inwards towards the center to make the fire grow. It morphed into a pillar of towering flames that went up several hundred feet with a large base.

Craig looked up, his body incapable of moving any longer. _'Damnit. I can't move. There isn't…enough blood…'_

A black gleam shot down to attack Craig. His aching sides stung when a pair of large talons gripped his sides and squeezed. Though hardly much pressure, Craig's mouth gaped massively in distorted hoarse pain.

Penthos frowned morbidly as his wings spread once again, taking flight with Craig in his grasp like some dead catch. He ascended a few meters off the ground to face the burning pillar, ready and willing.

"Pushing your luck this far has karma stake her claim. You'd be wise to submit." He said.

Craig's breath hitched and closed his throat. As he was seized well and ready to be thrown in, he lazily grabbed the leg of Penthos. He felt practically numb hanging on, but a loose grip was all that he needed.

Penthos proceeded to throw Craig in, but didn't account for his hold. "Huh-?!" The god found himself held on by a swinging body that twisted and threw the bird-like man towards the ground. The god's momentum was completely against him and crashed into the ground with a thud, with a hampered Craig falling down and slamming onto his side as well.

Once again, red began to stain the ground, Craig's eyes dilating out of the lack of sense he was feeling. He felt nothing, and it wasn't because of the chi flow. No, this was his own body failing him. _'I…I can't move anymore. Damn…it…'_ He took raspy, long breaths that filled his lungs with as much air to relieve the aching stress pouring inside of him.

Prometheus gave a blatant stare before cocking a brow. "You're a persistent person, even in death you know?" He snapped his fingers, dissipating the immense rainbow wall of fire behind Craig. With free air, that left Craig with some room as he laid sprawled on the ground. "I've underestimated you and humanity's stubbornness before, but even when you're bathed in blood, I don't know if I should consider you even human to begin with or just a folly of a devil."

Craig couldn't respond. His body was getting numb as his breathing grew erratic.

Penthos slowly got back up, shaking his head a little to shake away his shock. "Persistent."

"Not persistent. Determined." Janus corrected.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Whatever. Aren't they the same thing?"

"No matter the case, these games are starting to wear at my very patience." Prometheus said in a low growl. It was loud and clear that his tolerance was starting to grate against the mental bedrock one might say. He started his path for Craig with light steps, grating ash beneath him. "Look, simpleton, the truth hurts, but you can't silence the truth forever. At some point, it'll spread like a disease, and whatever happens must have an action to counter that reaction. So why can't we gods be in this world?" he questioned with unsound anger. "It's basically discrimination; a segregation that has broken bounds long ago, yet no one dares to make the gap shorten. We've lost our home, so where else can we go?"

A hand pressed against the ground, getting Prometheus to silence himself. The god looked in surprise as Craig was still on his side, breathing heavily and looking like he was fresh out of a bloodbath, but the way he looked was still of defiance.

"You think I don't know that?" he said swiftly before resuming his long-term breathing. The air was quiet as Craig tried to keep up his bitter breathing. "…If I'm being frank…I couldn't…care less."

"What?" Prometheus inquired.

"I couldn't…give a fuck…even if you paid me…" he labored. He lazily slouched up, his position cross-legged and hands lazily resting on his thighs. Despite everything fading in and out, he glared ahead with upmost vigilance. "Yeah, sure, go ahead, live amongst us for all I care. That ain't why I'm killing ya…you started this against me…and you think humans need tending to…well not all of us are like babies…so if you ask me, that's a stupid obsession."

The calm god's eyes began to dilate. It was clear his shock was beginning to overwhelm his judgement. He had no words to say to him.

"I said a lot of things back in Valhalla, and I know you remember them as well as I do…" His head raised, showing his meek, shaky glare. "So go ahead and try to kill me, see if the end results are what you'd wanted. You'll only wind up in another Hell again."

"You insolent…"

"All high and mighty you guys sure are, but making Earthland your own Valhalla without our consent, you haven't got the right. Gods you may be…but what would you know of mortal needs anyway?"

Seeing the stunned look on all their faces was practically priceless. They couldn't believe their eyes. Even when he was about to die, as his blood sweated, they were looking at Craig like he was mortally insane. In a sense, he was. He could've been talking out of delusions, but it didn't matter at this point. The four remaining gods glared ahead, the ground around them beginning to vibrate with a growing pressure.

"You _really_ are a very deplorable human being." Prometheus sniped.

Craig dazedly smirked. "I don't go down without a fuck…" His head lowered as the strength in his neck was beginning to decimate upon itself. The last thing he could see was rainbow spiraling flames in the gauntlets of the baffled Prometheus. His eyes began to close, allowing darkness to be his only field of vision. _'Well this is just fantastic. Oh well. Had a good run.'_ He mused to himself. _'But I don't fall back on my damn word. Gotta screw these guys over, just one more time. I need just one more little push, but I can't move even. I know what Slayos gave me was a small fraction of the Primordial Essence, but my body's so wiped, that's gotta be an aftereffect. If I try again, I might really…'_

"Craig Crius!" Prometheus drew his arm back, compressing spiraling rainbow flares into the gauntlet.

The air was feeling warm to Craig, though it could also be his head playing tricks on him. Despite this warm feeling, he was going through to the end. He kept legs crossed as the air grew warmer and warmer. _'There's no choice. I'm gonna save Brownie, even if it kills me in the end. Sorry Cornelia, but I'm gonna get daring here, again…'_ With those final thoughts, the image of a small Cana and a motherly smiling Cornelia faded in the clouds f his mind. The darkness that was his mind was hollow as he stayed absolutely still. He was dwelling into the realms in which he could see and feel the chi once again. There was an abundance of it practically everywhere, and it was all going in various streams like water. For the second time now, Craig's spiritual entity was hearing the strange noises, the chirping of birds miles away, to the flowing water of a river in the far east. He could feel the emotions of despair and anguish once more; these emotions of doubt and terror strong for a certain someone who pissed him off quite frequently.

' _Brownie…'_

In his own realm, Slayos' red eyes were beginning to widen a little. He could feel the chi all around him stirring. The magma-like domain was distorting. His head turned to look around, his senses starting to twist and turn.

In darkness of other thoughts, strange but deep voices belonging to more creatures were rumbling.

" **This power…** "

" **The chi is intensifying…"**

" **Is the boy finally in touch with nature again?** "

" **About damn time he absorbed enough chi into that fleshy body of his!** "

As Craig continued to sense and feel the chi draw into his form, all the noises of tranquility and despair was flowing into the ears. It was energy that was pouring into him was starting to echo with these new voices. He could feel a varied amount of strong, pure chi slowly seeping through the wavelengths that his non-Ethernano body was taking in. The feeling was very sharp, if not exotic. He could feel that within these enigmatic voices, there lied odd but empowering strength. They felt oddly…familiar.

Rather than fight the feeling, he allowed himself to take in all these voices with such vibrant energy. Slayos had given him a very small taste of the true art of chi, but now that he was able to do so, he was sensing familiar threads of power that drew in. He stayed absolutely still as he took in one breath after another, the temple that was his physical body going silent once more.

"Begone!"

The loud, shrilled voice of Prometheus ran wild through the air. He punched hard, sending a beaming, laser-like flame at Craig's still form. Time slowed down gradually as the attack was launched. It beamed over the ground like a flashy meteorite traveling over the planet. It was shimmering with a flaming trail towards the target. Dirt was vaporized beneath, and dust itself turned to smoke as it drew near.

With time slowing down, all of those watching were on the edges of their seats. They all were having distilled panic at the intense magic and the horror that was to be Craig's demise.

Cana was feeling her body grow cold as she leaned over the balcony. It was like she was frozen, and by no means could she feel anything other than incoming grief. Her gritted so much as her eyes dilated, small misty eyes appearing as she felt flashes of Craig about to perish unfold. _'What's…happening….?'_

Her mind was racing back to past events. When she saw Craig about to be struck by the incinerating blow, it was like something snapped. In her field of vision, she saw a vague image of a tinier version o Craig, crying out as he shoved Cornelia away while a strong-looking tornado was carrying him off. The two images of Craig and the boy that she saw was unsettling, but what she instantly saw between the two was the black hair and those sea-blue eyes.

She gasped, her eyes dilating at the horrific realization. The two boys, even though it wasn't much, she knew something was off there. It was what distracted her though from watching the attack close in on Craig.

The energy that was drawing towards Craig and coming from ahead was something he could sense clearly. His body just needed one final push. As his form laid completely still, the monstrous vibe resonating from within the chi waves went through his nostrils. The power he was feeling course through his veins. The bizarre pigment around his eyes returned, and when his eyes opened the red eyes returned. The bizarre pressure once again returned to the atmosphere, and at the instant the attack was meters away, the regained strength from the superficial force was reached out to.

Time slowed down, Craig closed his eyes one last time as his heart rate, though rapidly flowing, began to feel the flame's tip graze his fingers. It was all the subconscious chi that was resonating that helped move the arm, and the fingertips began to ripple with chi. The sensation was like surges of electricity flowing through Craig's body, and it was only one jolt after another with every nanosecond that passed. As his arm naturally bended it around, the rest f his body began to pivot and turn into the attack that he was bending around himself. His cross-legged form pivoted to a heel facing away, soon to shoot up in an angle within ever-still time. The flames followed his fingertips in grace, the chi that touched him being absorbed by his entity. His whole entity crackled with electrical and spiritual impulses coinciding within. The chi flowed like water in ways that couldn't be tamed by anyone but the body of Craig, and it was being taken in, and the power and the heat were spiraling with the flames.

The scariest part was that his fingertips were barely touching the flames. It was like he was guiding them with the chi and bending it into a cocoon all around him. It swirled in a rainbow blaze, yet it was silky, like water. Nobody saw inside as Craig's eyes kept shut as he allowed the motions to go on.

The pigment around his eyes darkened as he kept absorbing the chi, the energy revitalizing his being. It was like everything, even sounds outside the swirling fire, was gathering centerfield. He could hear the many animalistic growls of eight beasts, and Slayos' snarky growl. He saw a vast amount of locations and sensed the chi of others through the land.

' _This feeling…'_ His body kept bending chi, regaining strength. _'My strength…'_ He could feel his body become light. _'This energy…I…'_

Images and chi began to flow with his blood, his heart beating at such a pace that it was hardly able to keep up. The bending of the rainbow wall without even touching and using simple chi, to where he could hear and feel everything. He heard grass growing, to the vibrant energy in mountains. His chi energy went so far that within undisclosed mountains, he bypassed a fog, leading to an all too familiar place. The energy grew lively, yet tranquil. He saw the face of Sama as he was meditating cross-legged, the elderly master opening his eyes.

Just as Craig felt and saw it, so did Sama. He smiled. "…took your sweet time."

Craig's eyes flashed wide, a glint resonating from his being. Suddenly, a thunderous gravity wave resonated from him, dispelling the intense rainbow flames. The intense pressure had a familiar appeal to that of the gods when they were emitting magical pressure, but his pressure was different. It was silent.

"What?" Janus gasped.

"What happened?" Penthos took a step back.

Aphrodite followed. "Did he just bend the fire and…?"

Craig stood in place as the ground's rainbow embers surrounded him in a ring. With his upper body cut and torn like ribbons, even immense flows of power went through him. Craig's entire being was upright with the strength to at least stand. He glared ahead, his eyes still closed, but his face was a little different. For the most peculiar reason, his eyelids had a darker pigment to them, but on the very edges were golden pointed outlining. His face also had two black lines that looked like darkened scars beneath the cheekbones and ended beneath the eyes. Otherwise, his eyes opened up, revealing that his eyes were a full blood red, with feral slits for sclera. The outline of the eyes, however, was gold.

Even though nobody could feel it, there was an ominous pressure around Craig. His glare was fixed forward as he opened his mouth, releasing a loud, bloodcurdling roar that had the airspace distort with every vibrant note running like shockwaves through the air. It stretched for miles on end, far out into the mountains beyond the reaches of Crocus.

All of Fallen Prometheus looked ahead with shock. Whatever was happening, they didn't like it, and they sure as hell knew that it wasn't in their favor. "What…is that?" Prometheus questioned.

Craig took a step forward, glaring ahead at his adversaries. He could see the chi within their bodies, almost like vein networks. It wasn't just them, but he could feel all the chi throughout the land. He saw the tainted, the scared, and the flabbergasted levels of the chi everyone had. _'I can see everything.'_ He thought. _'This chi…it's all throughout the air…and I can see it without closing my eyes! This…this is Primal Force.'_

His patience at an end, Prometheus angrily reached out. "Whatever you're intending, it won't work!"

Craig looked solemnly at him. Prometheus unleashed a large volume of rainbow flames at him, same as before. This time, however, Craig swiped his arm, and the entire attack shockingly bended at his command. The chi in his line of sight went sliding left, dragging the blaze far out to the south. There it faded in the distance. It disappeared for a moment before blinking. It erupted into a dome-like blaze far out, making the ground a distance shudder and rumble.

Once again, Fallen Prometheus was at a loss for words.

"He…" Prometheus couldn't finish.

Penthos looked ahead angrily. "This is impossible! He has no magic to begin with! How did he even control the attack without having to be touched?"

Janus looked dead into Craig's eyes. "…wait, something isn't right."

"What?" Prometheus gasped.

"His eyes, they're different. Something happened, but I cannot sense ethernano from him still. He's still off my radar."

Aphrodite glared ahead with angst. "Then if it isn'y magic, what in the heck is making him like that?"

Craig raised a fist before him. He held it carefully, if not clutched it tight. He felt the chi willingly compress around him, and he wasn't bending or doing any sort of movements to erect the flow. _'All the chi in the air, it's willingly expanding my attack range. I can bend and dispel without moving much…?'_ His foot stepped back, his fist balling. _'Alright then, let's see what other kinds of damage I can do!'_

"HNGH!"

Craig punched the air before him, looking like he wasn't hitting anything. Not even a second later, the chi smashed against Prometheus' face. The god felt a great pin in his chest armor, his time slowing down as a part of it chipped off. He slowly gagged loud moment before shooting backwards several meters, tumbling along the ground to a stop along his side.

Once again, nobody was left without profound shock.

"Woah! You saw that?!"

"He just knocked that guy for a loop without even touching him!"

"But I thought he was a fist fighter and swordsman! How is he even doing that?"

The guild was without any words to back up their shock. They've never seen anything like it before. Craig on his feet after bloodied was one thing, but with a revitalized look no less. The oddest part of it all was that they could hardly sense a thing coming from him, yet what was the pressure exactly?

Cana was a mix of relieved and overwhelmed at the same time. The state of shock she held when she connected a few dots of the two males was still evident. And yet, seeing Craig before her was leaving her with shock boiling to a crisped point. The shock soon channeled to a gasp, one that rattled her bones.

Craig's fist kept balled as he lowered it. Even now, when the chi was released, it was almost instantly replenished. He wanted to realize more of how his attack capacity and strength multiplied, but the time for questions had to come and go at another point in time. He glared ahead, focusing his chi all around him for another strike.

Prometheus arose to his knees, gagging his blood from his mouth. As he coughed up, bit by bit, the blood spilled from his maw. He craned his head towards Craig, his eyes showing wear and anger. "You…"

Craig stepped forward. "I don't threaten when it's easier to get to the point, but this time, I mean it when I say it…" He slowly pulled out his dark red sword. In his eyes, upon unsheathing, invisible chi manifested as he raised the blade. "I am going to _pound_ you into the ground!"

Aphrodite sassily swayed her hips as she moved in front of the group. She smirked as she glared ahead with her wings spreading. "Let's see you say that when you're vaporized!"

Craig and Aphrodite squared off for a brief second, glaring glinting lasers.

"HAH!" The goddess spread her arms, releasing another vaporizing blinding light in all directions. Craig parried that with one fell swoop of the blade swinging downwards. The slash was crisp and sharp as ever, but mere milliseconds, the light waves beaming at him literally bisected. The invisible slash wave went through the right, passing a startled Aphrodite and to the bare lands behind her.

The light eventually dissipated within the goddess's surprise. With her stiff as stone, the shock finally caught on. The left wing, the ground behind her, the mountain, even the clouds in the sky…all bisected.

The heart on her wing literally broke in half, the outer part of the elegant, beautiful wing sliced clean off, and on top of that, a massive, long trench shattered into the ground and spread for miles to where a single, thick mountain in the distance roared with such shock as it was cleaved clean in two. And the chi flow didn't stop there. It went to the skies. The large eye to the sky grew a massive slit into it leading beyond the mountains. It was like the sky literally split in half.

For the umpteenth time, everybody was completely thrown for a loop. Gildarts, who was capable of breaking mountains for himself, was completely blown away by the feat. Practically everyone gasped in sheer horror at the sight, from just one casual swing.

Craig kept his sword down as Aphrodite began to get overwhelmed in her own shock. The goddess crippled to her knees as he left wing jerked about haphazardly like a twitching leg. The pain she screeched was strong.

Janus looked shocked at the sight. _'He...he just cut through light itself!'_

"That power…" Penthos trailed off.

Craig used his thumb and tapped the sword back into the scabbard. He looked back ahead in silence, his glare ever so diminutive.

"Cretin!" Penthos spread his wings again, flapping to take flight. "You humans always push your luck! Now you've gone too far!" The avian man kept his course skyward and looked down at Craig. He brought his wings back and unleashed a powerful black gust. The hazy attack went at Craig, but the man in Primal Force did nothing more than keep feet spread and swirled his arms about. The energy in the whirlwinds were actually drawn into his arms like river streams. They went inwards and looked like they were molding into something new. Once again, the gods were rendered speechless.

"No way…"

Craig fully bent the winds into compressed chi blades, and did so without any signs of wavering. He did the movements so much easier than before, and his eyes narrowed. He faced Penthos upwards and crossed his arms to make an X.

Prometheus gasped again and reached out. "Don't let him get further! Janus!"

The armored tin can-like man reached out. "As you say!" His three beads at the corners of his visor shimmered brightly before releasing a powerful energy.

Above Craig's head, another sphere was made that swiftly expanded downwards, but Craig's senses were far sharper. He felt the chi over his head and turned his body sideways and spun. He twisted and landed on his two feet in a crouch, the black wing blades dissipating as the ethereal burning prison diced into segments.

"This can't be…" Janus exasperated. "My prisons, they block out any and all ethernano and dissipate magic! How did he do this trickery?!"

Craig kept his glares ahead with a solid frown. _'I was able to use the natural chi to mold and change the properties of that attack. I wonder…'_ He glanced down at his right hand, folding in his fingers. As if second nature, chi compressed into invisible, distorted blades that were long and dense. _'Yeah, this is more like it.'_ Without anymore hesitation, he darted ahead at rapid speeds, hurrying with what pace towards Janus.

Janus grunted as he saw his target coming right for him. "You won't get pass me!" He reached out and summoned another ethereal barrier around him and his allies. The four grimacing in the wide dome were safeguarded while Craig closed in, kicking up dust as his deep treading carried him along.

Once close in range, Craig took a leap inwards, crying out as his invisible natural chi blades slashed open and slit in the barrier. The impenetrable extra defense meant nothing as Janus stood there in complete shock. Craig crossed his arms and bolted in for him.

" **Energy Arts - Furious Slice Crash!** "

Craig slashed both his arms, creating a distorted X that expanded. The entire attack sliced straight through, with Janus only served to screech in pain for just a second. Moment following, Craig slid to a stop with arms out to his side. As he looked away, Janus was seen looking fine for a moment, but as a second passed, the chi slash finally broke through. A large X-shaped crack appeared in front of the generator-like core, and the whole body twitched. The god of sealing sealed his own fate as he dropped to his knees. "Im…possible…" Those last words were spoken before the visor turned dark, the beads no longer glowing. The god who had intense sealing institution suddenly sliced into four segments as the X expanded into a surge towards the shoulders. The entire entity fell into disarray like a robot would, and the pieces clanged again the ground, for to bear witness to.

Prometheus looked in complete disbelief at the sight. It was unbelievable, yet it happened. He looked up with a gasp, seeing the dome-like shield he made beginning to flicker. It flickered once, then twice, and began to rapidly succeed until at last it started to fade like a ghost. It dissipated downwards, fading into the ground as the body parts of Janus were also flickering to inexistence.

"Sorry." Craig apologized. "You can play defense all you want, but if you can't find it in you to find offense, then don't bother undoing the shields from your heart."

Over Domus Flau, the barriers were starting to flicker. The ethereal cage Team Fairy Tail was in was starting to flicker away, as was the huge dome encompassing the mountaintop was finally disappearing.

"Wha-?!" Lola looked up with other commentators. "The barrier!"

"It's lifting!" Yajima exclaimed.

"It's…it's actually going away?" Mato shakily wondered. He was still so distraught over his beloved city being ripped to shreds.

Slowly, the shield vaporized, and the ethereal bars containing Team Fairy Tail was finally downgrading to thin air. With the barrier having finally lifted, Natsu stepped out, looking around to see that he could finally breathe fresh air again.

"Woah…it's gone?" he wondered. Realizing the scenario, he looked up at the monitor, he and the other freed folk were seeing Craig go toe-to-toe with the three remaining gods. Anyone could've leaved right now, but the battle of cataclysmic proportions was happening.

Arcadios stepped up and swiped his arm. "Everyone! Listen up! Do not leave just yet! We have patrols centered in and outside of Domus Flau's exits! Remain calm!"

Irony was a crucial role here. It wasn't that anyone heard him per se, but it was the fact that every single person wouldn't move. They knew that if whatever was to happen involved going outside when they knew something would explode, they'd best not take their chances.

"Natsu!" a voice called.

"Huh?" The Dragon Slayer turned around, shocked to see the elderly master and the whole guild coming about to congregate. "Gramps!"

Makarov looked up towards him. "Are you alright?"

Erza nodded. "Yes, we're fine."

Gajeel cracked his neck. "Man, that was a pain."

"At least we're able to move freely in a wider range now, that's one thing to be sure about." Laxus confirmed with arms crossed.

"Tch, true that." Gajeel smirked.

" **GRAAAH!** "

Onscreen, everyone turned towards the sounds of the animalistic roar of Craig. Their undivided attention was set on him as he continued to square off solemnly against them.

Natsu balled a fist. "Alright! Enough small talk! Time to do what we do best!"

"Natsu! No!" Makarov backed off.

"Huh?! But why?!" he barked.

"Are you having a death wish, fool? These fellow creatures Craig is facing, they're not human!"

"Yeah, so?"

Sorry, kiddo, but I'm with the old man on this one." Gildarts frowned.

Natsu went wide-eyed at his ally. "Wait, what?"

"I know, but did you even pay attention? That Magic Power…" he shot a glance at the screen to show Craig squaring against the other three. "And that look in Craig's eyes…I hate to say it, but I think we're better off in here where we can at least save our own skins."

Natsu stomped. "That's a load of crap!"

Erza sighed.

"I just know we can take them all on now! Okay, sure, Craig did a number on them, but how in the heck am I supposed to just accept this?! Craig's done all the work, and we have nothing to show for it! It's time Fairy Tail stepped in and did some damage to those three freaks of nature!"

"And just how exactly do you propose we do that?" Makarov challenged.

Natsu fell short of words. "Well…"

"Whatever is happening right now, this is Craig's fight. If those fellows are indeed fallen gods and are after him alone, us staying out of this business is the best course of action."

"But…"

"Yeah, I'm with you there." Laxus said. He glanced up at the screen, seeing a zoomed-in feature of Craig's adrenaline rising again. His eyes were different, but the look was dreading. "That face of his is the sign that I needed."

"I'll say. He looks like he's gone animal." Gray said. Beside him, Juvia worried.

"But if magic really has no effect on these guys, then how is Craig able to hurt them?" she wondered.

"Beats me." Alzack answered.

"But it sure looks helpful to him. I've never seen anything like it." Bisca said. "It's like…something about him is different."

Erza looked up at the scene, her eyes showing astonishment still at the raw Magic Power all three gods still had. It was terrifyingly huge still, even when two were already dismantled. She could feel her spine tingle from the pressure still roaring like a fighter jet.

Natsu's fists were balling harder than ever. He glared up at the screen as he seeped daggers into his eyes. The blood on Craig was dried up, but the battle was searing with power even he wasn't at yet. It left him with a bitter taste. "I can't just sit by like this…!"

"If you get caught in another blast wave like the others have, what then?" Makarov wondered. He looked up at the battle onscreen, showing his own sense of pride being hampered. He sighed. "I hate to say…but we have no place in a fight like this. Everyone, stand down."

Natsu was furious to say the very least. He was glaring daggers at Craig as he looked like a madman causing rampage, and what made it all the more degrading was that he was killing like it wasn't an issue. Sure, Natsu had his fair share of fights, but he was best at roasting foes than straight up gutting them to pieces. This challenge was just passed up, and even if he was indeed terrified, he wanted to face that. But even if he did, charging in like he did with just his regular strength, it would leave him in a fate no worse than Jiemma. Ultimately, he looked away with angst. "…damnit."

Cana looked up at screen as well, her eyes showing worry as she folded her arms. She was holding back whatever trembles possible.

* * *

Craig hunched over and made a stomp. He darted ahead at a slower, but heftier rate, hence his loud, primeval roar. He closed in on Penthos, but the god wasn't taking chances. He ascended into the air, making a small gust as he did. Craig stopped in place and thrust a palm out, deflecting the misfortunate gust all around him. High up, the avian-man cawed as he spread his wings. Black shockwaves exploded from his body, yelling with all his might. The atmosphere rattled as a pillar of darkness erupted in place, shattering the ground in a booming exertion.

With Janus now, Prometheus and Aphrodite were unable to cover up from the misfortune shockwaves. The cape began to tatter as the winds took parts of it from Prometheus, and Aphrodite's hair blew wildly in her own face, causing her to recoil with several weak curse words.

As Penthos expelled a sinister amount of magical pressure, he looked down, glaring to see that the base of the huge pillar still had Craig in its epicenter. He was looking up like nothing was happening. _'He's not breaking?'_

As he looked up, it was more like he was pounded by a waterfall than anything else. Normally, Craig or humans wouldn't handle such magical energy upfront, but Primal Force unlocked his body in some way. _'I'm actually enduring this. It's like it doesn't hurt much at all…'_

' _What kind of transformation did he go under?'_ Penthos thought. _'It's as if he's become…a god. No, that can't be right, this has to be a farce in some way. It wouldn't make sense. No human should be withstanding this much raw god power upfront.'_

Craig pivoted and swirled his arms around. With a loud huff, the chi bended the pillar's base in an omnidirectional wave. The black rippling energy went straight out over him. Prometheus and Aphrodite stood a ways away, but were completely shocked as they lost ground within the shockwaves coming for them. Both screamed out as Penthos' misfortune was brought upon them.

"GAH~!" Prometheus and Aphrodite fumbled along the grounds, the likes of gods having turned on them so fruitlessly.

Penthos stopped unleashing his power, the pillar of shrilled black fading from the open hole in the sky. The roaring of the energy continued to bellow like a fighter jet passing over. Penthos spread his wings and tried to circle around, looking for another opening to see if he could strike. He knew it would be best if kept out of his sword range and fists.

Craig didn't have to move. He could see Penthos' energy curving around. It was a stream of chi that he could now bend. "I meant what I said…" He pivoted around, facing the arching Penthos. He began to move his arms about, as if he was bending water.

Penthos began to feel his body feel a drag. "W-woah…the wind…!"

With him bending his chi, Craig faltered Penthis for a few seconds. With him in the air, he glared up and charged for wavering god. He pulled back and swiftly send out another sword. Unsheathed, it slashed vertically upwards for Penthos, sending more chi force through the air. The right wing of the bird was struck, making a loud burst and black feather-like scales to chip off. The damaged god began to falter, cawing loudly as his wing started to fall off, albeit not so clean as the trajectory as off. He grimaced in bloodcurdling pain as he fell down, eyes dilating as his right wing fully detached. _'My luck…'_

Craig sheathed again and went heading towards Penthos again. He pulled back a fist, crying out as he reeled it forward.

' _To be bested by a mortal like this…this couldn't have been anything more than…'_

WHAM!

With an earth-shattering pulse, Craig's fist connected with the god's head. The shockwave went clean through the armor, bones, and insides. The impact made a ripple that went through the ground, kicking up some debris and small rocks to clear way.

Penthos went flying off, white being sought in his field of vision. _'…my own misfortune.'_ With that grievous note in his mind, the god tumbled head first into the ground, doubling, if not tripling over and scraping his braindead matter into the ground. He made one final rise until smashing into the ground with a deadly plummet. His fall this time made him embed into the earth. The dust cleared away to eventually show the god lying on his back in a crater embedded with him in it. His mouth was gaped as his eyes were devoid of pupils.

Prometheus looked in deep wallow as he saw yet his third comrade fall before the destroyer's might. "Penthos…"

The god's corpse blackened into sheer pitch darkness. A hollow wind flowed by, the corpse fading into the winds like black sand. The particles themselves faded into the night sky, carrying the misfortune away with the tide.

Craig watched with a straight face as Penthos passed on. He then turned towards the two remaining gods, a frown forming. Though serious it was, there was no anger behind them.

Aphrodite glared at him, showing her own sense of insecurity. "You…" Her teeth gritted out of anger. "You…you…!" With a scream of undetermined anger, she pushed her arms forward and unleashed a monstrous volume of raw Magic Power. It went blitzing across the land towards Craig, enough density to cut and power through even raw magical cannons. The massive volume headed for Craig, making a white light zoom in towards him. All he did was take one look, and he spread his feet apart.

"You know, love is a fickle thing." He spoke.

Aphrodite's eyes widened at the sound of his voice. She watched as Craig began to move his arms in opposite circular motions. The motions were once again drawing the horrendous expanse outwards. To make things even more shocking, he wasn't even touching it physically. He was bending it using the invisible chi only he could see and feel, and it was compressing into a small orb of white before him.

Shocked again, she backed off from her attack and stepped away. As her wing continued to twitch, she was gasping for fine breath as her disbelief mounted. Craig bended the attack in full, with swift motions to make sure that it surged into the compression. "No…this isn't right…"

"Aphrodite…" Prometheus said.

"Nobody breaks the law but me!" Craig shouted.

What he said threw Aphrodite in confusion. "What law?"

"The law of breaking faces! Like yours for even thinking of fucking with people when you're taking their will!"

Aphrodite's anger spiked. With what she could, she angrily opened her right wing, unleashing a shrilling array of lights. The intense blasts of light with every vibrant radiance possible. The instance the light was unleashed, Craig was channeling the actual light into the compressed hemisphere. The atmosphere's intense rays of brightness was all compressing into Craig's palms.

Craig was making sure whatever he was doing, it was to leave his palms burning. As he molded the chi energy of the light, it still seared with power of hot rocks to the touch. Still, thanks to Primal Force, the damage and pain he was feeling was dimmed to a low degree to where it was numb. He kept molding the light rays onto the sphere, making the object give off a bright glaze so vibrant that Craig shut his eyes as he pictured and mended the chi.

"How dare you rob us of our home!" the goddess snapped. "Are you man or monster?! Because if you just took away the truth and our hearts, then you're nothing but the foulest monster corrupted from hell!"

Craig smirked. "How'd you guess? Reading a magazine? I thought it was obvious."

Aphrodite had lost her patience. She crouched ahead and went for Craig. Her eyes were glowing bright with red, the pupils dilating in pink. "It isn't up to you to decide the fates of these humans!" she angrily shouted.

"You're right…it's THEM!" He pushed out with all his might. " **Energy Arts- Bide Exploder!** "

The small hemisphere right before Craig had a daunting glint in it before the ground beneath split into a massive trench. The trench itself was annihilated and buried over with falling dust as a thick, bright beam of Magic Power went coursing through the atmosphere. It bolted onwards, the span being as tall as a three-story building at the base and expanding to the size of Domus Flau outwards. As it traveled towards Prometheus and Aphrodite, the latter was in the direct line of the attack, while Prometheus was blown away by the searing light's shockwaves. As his screams were hollowed out by intense roars of the wind, the lady's hair shifted as she stood in place, her red eyes staring at the bright light that was her own magic. She was so in shock she wasn't able to move.

"Aphrodite~!" Prometheus exclaimed.

The goddess looked at her incoming magic, the bright radiance trancing her. It was so serene, if not deadly. As was the beauty of life itself. A small smile coursed itself onto her supple lips as light glistened and stung on the sugary lip balm. _'So this is the beauty of life…how vexing…'_

A straight line of light beamed into the Crocus compounds. Everything within a searing instant instantly stopped moving, as if the blast transparent itself from reality. In a split second, the entire confines of Crocus, even to parts that weren't annihilated quite yet, were all enveloped in the roaring destruction that was light. The beautiful, blinding light seared everything within its wake, the ground decimating several times over into a voluminous, orbital light dome that roared with thunderous intake. The shockwaves went outwards, beaming clean through the mileage that severed the link to the mountains. Craig held his ground as the intense waves hardly budged his now strengthened form. He glared ahead as mountain bases were dented inwards by the shockwaves of the goddess' blast.

Minutes went on, and the deafening eruptions of light continued surging. It was beginning to dissipate, but otherwise maintained a stable energy through the airspace. The light actually glistened before some fragments were gone.

"Gnnngh…" Moaning, Prometheus tried to get up, but found it rather hard with pieces of his body once again chipping off. The god was looking ahead and went wide-eyed. He gasped as he saw the level of turmoil. His ears wee still ringing, so all he heard was constant buzzing for a few moments before coming to his senses. He slowly got back up, looking at everything like snow he had never seen snowfall before. The weakened god was stupefied as his head ached. Not a single rational thought came to mind as he looked at the twinkling lights in the sky. They were like stars.

"Feels hazy, doesn't it?" a voice called in the distance.

Prometheus turned around, meeting Craig with great shock. He could see the morose look he had going for him, too.

"This isn't run of the mill for me either you know. It ain't easy seeing people who are willing to follow you die for your cause." His brow furrowed. "They follow you until their days end, that's something I know they never regret. That's loyalty for starters…not that others would know."

Prometheus' glare hardened as he looked like he was blowing a fuse. "So, an eye for an eye, huh…?"

"Wasn't my idea. I just rolled with it."

"I see…so this was the feeling when Maponus died buying you and Alator time to get to Yggdrasil." He looked down with a despondent smile. "So this is human emotional pain, huh? Feels hard to swallow."

"Believe me, I knew that from the beginning." Craig admitted. He folded his fingers together, making prolonged invisible chi blades. He stood face to face against the last god.

Prometheus shared his own morose smirk. "…hmph. The irony, huh? One man…one god…yet we gods just depend on you, and we beseeched you without you even knowing or caring. It's like you worship devils themselves."

"Devils, angels, man, fish, poorly baked goods or other dishes that give you cholesterol issues, the hell with all that bull. Whatever you believe in, as long as you enjoy it and see it through with a resolve, any of those things can look like a saint. Hell, I got wisdom from a pineapple when I was trekking through an abandoned island one time." Craig snickered at the memory. "That pineapple sure knew his stuff."

"Wisdom of the years beyond a god's lifespan…you truly are something, Craig Crius. I respect that. So…" Prometheus slid a foot back, holding his gauntlets back to grasp something invisible, too. It began to mold into a rainbow flame making the shape of a blade. "So, in respects to the thrill of fighting that you ever so feel, and to the fallen for both our sides, let us make this not just for the sake of Earth Land's fate, but alas…ourselves."

Craig's eyes narrowed. "Duly noted."

Prometheus plunged ahead at rapid speed, the ground breaking into cracks upon his spring towards his target with the bladed flame on his side. "The people need someone to look up to! They need someone who can provide, and make them feel secure to survive! And what can _you_ do?!"

 _ **SHLING!**_

Prometheus gasped in shock as time slowed down. His eyes widened when his rainbow, wavy blade was stopped cold by odd, distorted blades of pure chi by Craig crossing his arms to make an X. The flames didn't even erupt, nor did they even break the ground beneath. It was, in essence, absorbed.

Craig's blood on his forehead continued seeping over his eyebrows, making his eyes look hazy to read. When he lifted his head a little, he gave a most frightening glare.

"You wanna know something?" Craig said. "I. _Really_. Freaking. Hate…People!"

He broke the collisions, making Prometheus step back. The god regained footing and looked back as Craig slashed again. Time for him once again slowed down for an instant, giving him what was a brief flash of Craig back in the halls of Yggdrasil. He saw him slashing the same motions, making him gasp.

"People are _lazy_! They complain about lives they have! They _suck_! They have absolutely NO sense of direction and can't even use common sense because they don't even know how to even play fair!" Craig parried and slashed away at Prometheus with no let-ups. The assault was a lot of pivoting and twisting, and he slashed away at his flame blade. The strangest part was that slivers of the flame were constantly absorbed into the flow of the chi blades, although some embers were still grazing and searing Craig's elbows within the pivots. Some embers even grazed the arm hair, but all that did was burn it off, leaving the skin bare. "People can't even pick up themselves! They are helpless, careless, arrogant pricks who always just gloat about how great they are, when really they can't even do anything more than just screw the other over some stupid personal matters that ends up getting others involved in their business! They are, without repercussions, a disgrace to ourselves and the world, and don't even take responsibility…and how freaking dare you make me say all these freaking things!" He slashed diagonally, splicing the rainbow blade into nothing but thin embers.

Prometheus was staring ahead in fathomless woah. What he saw was a blade that even human fire is unable to burn away; fire he gave to them. Yet his flames were brushed away by this man who was using nature itself as his power. _'This man…'_

With the gap closed, Craig's entire body drew a lot of chi within the atmosphere and in the body towards the fist. The air was distorted, but just barely. "And you know what?! Let the pieces fall!" The fist tightened, compressing the chi. "Because whatever happens, what changes needs to be made is up to them! If they die from not learning mistakes, then so be it! Either you learn or you neglect, and I say…!" He brought the fist down on Prometheus' chest. The impact created a menacing shock that ran deep through the body. "YOU AIN'T MY GODS!"

The thunderous shock made Prometheus gag blood as the impact drove him deep into the ground. The leveled earth beneath began to multiply in magnitude.

" **Energy Arts – Supreme Force Drive!** "

All the chi that compressed into the body escalated into a full-blown impact. The fist that connected to the heart of Prometheus ran deep into the earth. A small crater with Prometheus at its base depressed a little. The small but deep shockwave ran so little out that it was like nothing but a small dust wave erupted. But for the likes of the armored god, all of the shock meant for the outside world was into his whole body. He could feel his magic corrupt from the chi, its exotic but overpowering, hot feeling ravaged every vein and vessel in his body.

Craig slowly removed his fist and arm from the chest area of the godly armor. It slowly lifted to reveal the damage dealt, and it was nothing more than a dent where the heart was, yet armor doesn't bend that deep. The place where the heart lied was completely broken, like the dreams people carried, and of Craig's own bittersweet resolve. He frowned as he looked down at Prometheus, whose hazy eyes were shaking out of shock.

The fatally wounded god gagged blood that went from the side of his lip. He lifted his head weakly, giving Craig a dazed look.

"Looks like…you've won…" his head dropped with a thud. "Again."

Craig looked down at his bloodied shoes, meekly grinning. "…hmph. Hoo-rah."

"It seems that no matter what I do, it just isn't enough." He said tiredly. "I try to do good, but you humans always find a way to stop me from giving my blessings. I suppose the real blessing here was the disguise of Valhalla gone. And even that wouldn't have been enough. You humans…you're so…greedy, and…pushy…"

Craig looked down at his dying adversary. He gave a meek stare, which curved the lips into a half-grin. "…yeah. Like I said, we don't know who or what to believe in once our sources are gone. Maybe you were right, maybe it'd be better if people looked up to someone worth revering, but that isn't me. I'm no king, and I'm no god…I'm just…" he looked up towards the sky, pondering exactly who or what he was. Even through his 4 years, he never truly figured out the real answer to that. He became a lot of things to get that truth, sacrificing his own humanity just for that solemn answer. He went to great lengths to get his memory back, but even in the end, was it worth it? He still didn't know the full story yet, but he wasn't going to give up so easily.

"I'm just…Craig Crius. Nothing more…nothing less."

As his strength faded and darkness began to surge, Prometheus meekly grinned. He seemed satisfied, despite the mistakes he's made. He was an avenger for the good, as was Craig, but both took separate paths to do so. One side took from his own by force, while another fixes mistakes by breaking a few rules and giving no damn. They were both rebels, and that was something they mutually respected.

"…I think…maybe we gods and humans _are_ alike after all…" he mused. "'Leave the world to its own messes', as you said back in Valhalla…but also said 'Don't be afraid to stand up for other's problems if they can't handle it alone'…"

Still looking up, Craig smiled. "…That's what a rebel does. Mingle where he doesn't belong."

"…and dig graves so deep that they bore into Hades' world…he really was…a better ruler by accordance...than Odin…"

The voice fell silent on Craig's ears. A wind swept by, making the blood on Craig's face sting. When he looked down moments later, he saw that Prometheus was gone. There was no body, nothing just spectacles that were once his. The glasses stayed in place for a short while, shimmering while the clouds above faded away. When the clouds once brought on by gods was gone, the spectacles also faded into dust, scattering into the winds that grazed Craig's cheek as it passed on.

Craig remained looking down, his eyes showing mourn. "…who knows, Prometheus? Dancing with the devil is always a risk we take…when we want to make a better world than we live in."

At long last, the struggle was over. The entirety of Crocus was nothing more than a former battleground where god and man had finally settled their score. It wasn't man's magic that slayed god, no, it was the god's own powers that caused war. The nature of the world defied this logic, and it went deep into one man to cast out this tyranny once and for all. The spiritual force of nature was truly a terrifying force indeed.

 **Fairy Tail – 78**

 **Fallen Prometheus – 76**

At this point, everyone had forgotten about the competition at hand. Crocus was bare rock now, but the few who looked up at the scoreboard were starting to realize what had just happened. Fairy Tail was starting was beginning to catch on, and some of the guild members started to tear up. Some began to smile, but for the most part, all were left to realize it. Craig – singlehandedly – defeated the very literal gods of the Grand Magic Games.

"It…It…IT'S ALL OVER!" Lola exclaimed, a bright smile with tears on his face. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Let it be known! The winner of this year's Grand Magic Games; this man who went out of his way to do the crazed! Craig Crius!"

Out on the battlefield, Craig gave one massive stomp one the ground before unleashing a bloodcurdling roar up into the atmosphere. All his teeth were shown as he exerted what was his most primal roar yet. The air literally shook as he roared on with density of a dinosaur. The bellows and his head craning was sheer indication.

"I don't believe it!" Sherry gasped.

"He…HE ACTUALLY WON?! ALL BY HIMSELF?!" Obaba screeched with a pale face.

"The guy actually beat gods…" Bacchus was cross-legged on the ground and looked up with an unnerved expression. "The guy is seriously whacko."

"He broke through godly magic and armor…and all with his bare fists." Chelia was nearly falling over. Even if she tried, she doubted she could've done something like that against five gods at once.

Rogue was staring up at the screen in disarray. Besides him was a petrified and scared Frosch. Sting sat beside Lector as the former was getting his wounds patched up and mended to. They looked up at the monstrosity that dared to stand in their way, and he looked so formidable at first, but now…he was in a completely different league.

"Rogue." Sting said.

The Shadow Dragon Slayer turned towards his ally. "What, Sting?"

"I think…we were over our heads on this one." He admitted bitterly.

Rogue looked down and grinned. "That's putting it mildly."

"Well I'm just glad you both are still alive." Lector said.

"Fro thinks so, too!" Frosch happily cheered.

Rogue looked at his Exceed with a soft smile, petting his head. "Yeah. We all are, thanks to _him_."

Sting looked down and closed his eyes in sickened amusement. "…heh, well isn't just great. Looks like we got a lot of thinking over to do, aye Rogue?"

"Yes. Though, let's just hope Milady and the others can keep up. I doubt complications will be scarce within our ranks now."

Sting rubbed his blonde hair. "Ugh, man this is gonna be a pain…"

With Fairy Tail, everyone was still at a loss for it all, but it seemed to have made sense to them. They've managed to win not just the Grand Magic Games, but on this very night, as the stars twinkled above, they were alive and still stood tall thanks to Craig. The most broken, most insensible, rebellious, and most distant – if not hostile – member of the guild, and saved all of them from annihilation.

"He…he did it." Macao gasped.

"No way. That's crazy." Romeo muttered.

Blue Pegasus was in on the shock. "Man. It would seem we live to dazzle another day, gents. Though red velvet sprayed far from one man's blade, the shimmering was brighter than the sun that blazes into the darkness of souls. Suppose we owe this to Fairy Tail once more."

"That Craig sure is something else." Ren nervously smirked.

"I'll say." Eve chirped.

Hibiki put a hand to his chin. "Well, suppose I'll have to jot this down in the archives. I'm sure everyone's gonna have a good long look at all this."

Jenny sighed. "Good grief. What a day this turned out to be."

Kagura was staring up with a tamed expression. She saw the malicious maw of Craig, yet he was a tamed beast…sort of, yet within reason. He was bloodthirsty but sought no vengeance. Whatever he saw, he was powerful. Too powerful. No wonder she didn't stand a chance, especially when he sliced the sky. Ultimately she closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"Huh, Kagura?" Millianna questioned.

' _It looks like strength he had come from his past, but from the strength of his enemies. He still forgives the sins and turns their malice against them for doing so, like he did to me…'_ As she was raptured in her thoughts, a half-grin appeared on her face. _'I'll have to rethink about this and train harder! I allowed my very strength to turn into my own weakness!'_

Cana was looking up at the screen, her eyes beginning to mist even harder. She wiped the tears from the corners with her arm and looked back up, a happy, toothy grin plastered on her face. That boy from that brief flash, he also had sharp teeth, like Craig now. There was no telling the difference anymore, but as much as it twisted her own heart, the tears just kept coming. She was just so happy, and this emotion was what contorted her own fabrication with everything she knew about him. "Craig…"

On the battlefield that was Crocus reduced to sheer ground zero, Craig's roaring volumized. The intense roaring cackled into laughter, so much that the very laughter wasn't sane. All the adrenaline he felt was rushing through his body, and he uproariously let it all out.

"GAHAHAHAHAHA!" It was nothing but a madman's laughter of joy. It bellows all throughout the land, and those seeing it on the monitor could feel their spines still rattle as the energy within his laughter was bloodlust. The question of sanity was once again up for grasps.

As Craig let out all his adrenaline in the laughter, his eyes began to slowly fade back into proper pigment. The markings on his face began to fade away, his red eyes full of blood starting to fill with blue. Soon enough, he was finally back to himself, and his laughter was still going on.

"You…you're all okay…" He wheezed through his laughs. "Good…now you can all go act like crabs and scuttle for all I…care…" The words he was speaking began to dial down as his laughter began to expel the air from his lungs. With Primal Force now deactivated and used up for now, his body had to suffer the cost. He knew using the imperfect form before was painful, but he was sure he was going to…

As he fell forward, his eyes began to slowly close. The last images in his darkening mind were turning into those of Cornelia…and Cana. Both smiled at him, and all he did as he fell forward…was smile wide. Weak tears began to form as he descended to terra firma.

' _I did good…didn't I…'_ he told himself. _'I kept her safe…for once…someone I love…can live…for just one more day…'_

THUD

The body of the bloody and ripped Craig remained silent as it laid on the ground. Craig felt no pain, for he felt no pain at all. Was he alive? Was he dead? He didn't know. All he was aware of was seeing black everywhere, but within it, there was the continual sound of nature.

His lone body laid on the red ground, silent as a grave in the center of destruction and barren fields…just as how he had woken up 4 years ago.

* * *

In the magma chambers of the chi realm, Slayos' eye were wide awake. He glared with the slits shortened to make him look even more menacing, like a demon. His eyes flashed as he could feel his blood boil, his adrenaline pumping with satisfaction at the scene. He was looking so excited, and nothing disappointed him right now.

The fangs he had chattered, his head raising up to look at the eternal flow of magma skywards. His wings, though stifled by lack of reflexes over the years, managed to slowly unfold. They expanded greatly outwards, so large that they were almost four, if not five times his own body span.

" **Craig…** " He opened his mouth wide, the red, bloody gems all over his body beginning to resonate with his power. The nine gems he carried on his chest, abdomen, tail, back, and horns, were all shimmering brightly. He released a bloodcurdling shockwave from his mouth as he released his loudest roar after so long. It even went as far as reached the darkness in Craig's mind.

' _Sl…Slayos…'_

" **Yes, that's Craig Crius. Well done…** " the bloody red and black dragon snickered weakly as his voice faded in his mind, as if vanishing like a ghost from his past. All that was heard last, were mere, small words, but hard to make out.

" **You've been pushy…what dumb luck you sure have, dunce.** "

* * *

 **Well here it is, ladies and gentlemen, the second to last chapter of** _ **One's Road to Remembrance**_ **. Before I get to the final chapter, I just wanna say thanks so far for all f those who tagged along for the entire ride. I know this story was far from rich, and far from excellence, but I did what I could to make the plot twist and turn if and whenever convenient for the sake of Craig. Really, let's be real here. I wasn't the best at thinking this through to the end. Honestly, I wasn't sure where this was going, but I buckled down with what I could and counted my blessings before I ran out. Making Craig develop just a little fir the sake of Cana was something sweet and tender, and now what will happen now that Cana's memories were triggered and now remembers Craig? What did you think of Craig and his relearned Primal Force now? The schematics for Primal Force was essentially like a simile to Sage Mode from Naruto, with familiar principles, but with slightly more bendable pizzazz for Craig.**

 **Depending on how I am able to work it out, the odds are perhaps around Saturday, if not the likelihood of Monday. Case and point, the end of February as I lastly guesstimated. I still hate the fact that these chapters took up 1 week each, but that's what happens when you write like 16-20K rather than 10-12K now. Believe me, once this story is over, I'm going to be rethinking how I will make my future stories more…shorthanded for the number of words and time. Of course, no promises.**

 **The final chapter is next, so what will behold, and what will become of Craig, that is, if he is still alive to see Cana again. So, if by a few days go around, tune in, thanks for being an OCxCana fan, and favor and leave those reviews!**


	64. The Road I Shall Walk

Everything went in flashes. It could've been mistaken for lightning, considering the number of times he felt weak, electrical impulses, almost like shock running through him, but it faded as quickly as his consciousness. It was always constant, and that's what was keeping him weakly groaning.

"Clear!" a medic shouted.

Once again, Craig's mind felt a thump in the heart, this one actually stinging a little. He wasn't sure what was going on, but from the muffled sounds he heard in the void of his mind, he could only assume he was being stabilized. _'Shock therapy.'_ He thought. _'Great, this again.'_ He went through that treatment before, and frankly, it bugged him. The few times he could briefly recall having to be interrogated. If he was going to wake up to interrogation of what happened, he wasn't sure if he would be able to fight, not with all the blood lost in his body. _'This just isn't my day, isn't it? Battling gods, unlocking my Primal Force power, and now this. Just wallowing in my mind idly until I either feel the urge to sink or jolt awake…;_

In a way, the contradiction he was playing was ironically amusing. It was really his choice in the matter. It was his will to wake up, but that was the problem. If he did awaken, what would he awaken to? Medics and authorities demanding answers? If they knew where he was or what he went through, they could very well pull the plug on him just to keep the world from spilling into chaos. They've already seen his scars and tattoos, and they ached more than ever. It felt like he's lived a long life, even though it hasn't even been 5 years. The pain was bearable, the scars were too, but what was unbearable was how everyone kept pushing his buttons. He knew from experience, that there were some things that you'd best not look at.

"Clear!"

Another jolt went through his body in the void. Whether these people were either trying desperately out of pity or out of the goodness of their hearts didn't matter. Craig just didn't want to sink. _'Well, I hate dying. What have I got left to lose?'_ Sitting still long enough in the void, he started to surge profusely for any signs of movement. He shook himself, stirring his wear away. He's been lying still in adrift for long enough, now it was time to stretch his legs. _'Well, time for the moment of truth…'_

"Clear!"

In one more flash, it darkness faded. His vision was beginning to grow blurry, everything in his eyes was nothing but a haze. What he was able to picture, however, was many of figures in white coats hovering over him. _'Aliens…rich.'_ He mused lightly. He knew they were doctors, but it was worth making his facial muscles around his lips tingle.

The many lab coats were looking at each other and giving muffled orders. They were beginning to move about in a hurried fashion. Now that he was starting to flow out of his subconsciousness, he could begin to feel something he longed for, a sign that he was alive. Pain. He could feel so many of his tendons ache, the many sterilized needles and medicinal doses being inserted into his deep wounds. He didn't mind though. Every jolt of pain was only bringing him to consciousness.

Evidently, the lights stinging his eyes, only made him close them and wince in pain. _'Who's turning on the sun now? Somebody get an umbrella, please.'_ As bewildering as it was to his liking, the light above him began to fade away. It cast to the size, replaced by a green, soothing light. Its radiance was much like aura, it tickled. _'Hey, that's…better…'_ The tranquility was cut short when he could feel his strength fade. The light was beginning to tire him out again. He began to scream mentally in his mind, over and over. _'Fuck, I ain't going down like this! Just get those damn lights away!'_

As if by remote, an electric impulse went to his leg. He tried to move the shin, but he could feel a weight a weight. A strap. He tried to move still, but it was no use. The more he struggled, the more he felt the straps tighten.

"Heart rate, increasing!" a voice called out.

"Nerve levels at a stable rate. Activity apparent!" another voice called.

"Calm him down!" a doctor urgently shouted. "You! Hurry and apply it! Get the transport crew ready!"

' _Transport?'_ Craig's head couldn't even roll anymore, but he felt something wet on the side of his face and sustained by some pressure. He knew the feel of gouge bandages when they were wrapped around his head. _'…looks like they need me alive then. Guess whatever works for them, but I'm not playing by their rules…'_

Rather than stir and fight, he'd rather not indulge in the pains of needles injected into him either. He could hear the sound of a large locomotive, but he didn't know the color because he was blacking out again. Once again, he dwelled into the abyss of his mind, his eyes closing, and the feeling of pain once again going away.

' _The faggots wanna play with my body, fine be it from me. I can't move anyway, so there's no point. I'll try again in a little bit.'_ That's all he could do right now. Be patient. While his body was being worked on, his mind was at large. If they had a brain scan, they could've detected activity, just not waking up. There was a term for this, but it wasn't clear to him. _'What am I right now? Catatonic? Hypersleep? Hibernation?'_

As he meddled with his mind to try and find something to do, something about the sea-like void was beginning to distort. It was becoming more…ominous colored sort of speak. The spatial energy he could feel was coming back to him again, the strange voices that he heard before when he was gathering chi for Primal Force. This time, the voices were more crisp and clear.

Looking around, Craig moved his arms around, trying to swim into an upright position. Once up on his feet, floating in eternal space, he looked ahead with a serious face, sensing the numerous, hazardous monsters that were waiting in the void.

" **Human.** " A voice called out. " **Can you see us?** "

Craig glared ahead, unwilling to nod. "I think you know the answer to that." He chided.

" **Pfft! I forgot, he had a sharp tongue!** " a howling voice exclaimed. As the voice hollered with a small snickering chide of its own, several figments began to erode from the distorted void. Tall, dark silhouettes began to encompass a ring around Craig.

" **To say this surprises our likes is an understatement.** " The Pegasus creature's silhouette announced.

Craig glanced all around. To his surprise, he saw a number of shapes these creatures had taken up. For instance, one looked like a turtle. The one beside him was like a wyvern, yet the claws were monstrously long and curled inwards. " **Surprise indeed.** "

Craig's eyes widened upon seeing its silhouette. "You…" he recalled one memory from a while back. He recalled climbing great lengths upon connected islands to the gargantuan creature. "I know you…"

" **And know we know you as well.** " The turtle spoke.

Craig swiftly turned around to face the unknown massive turtle. As he came face to face with it, its silhouette faded to show something familiar – a fanged clam guard. He recalled it all too well. The massive structure, and the three huge gems on the body was a surefire knowing. "You…"

The turtle nodded. " **Craig Crius, I believe I owe you a proper welcome.** "

Craig shook off his shock and replaced it with a calmer vibe. "D-don't mention it. Really…" He looked around, seeing the many of silhouettes forming figments different to them, yet lied in order. One silhouette looked like a tiger, another being a spider with an ovular head and visor. Another being a scorpion with many tails, and another scorpion hybrid with dragonfly wings, like some odd wasp. There was an ape with many spines jutting out, and lastly, the Pegasus. "So you're all them, huh?" he asked.

The tiger nodded. " **That's correct. We are the ones who you have been looking for. It has been a ways to find you, Craig Crius.** "

Craig showed a meek grin. "Well I wish I could say the same…that is if I could still remember you I'm afraid."

" **So then that's it then.** " The scorpion-dragonfly spoke. " **That was your drawback?** "

Craig looked at it confused. "My what?"

" **It'd be a long tale to speak of. I just wish I had the time to share this with you.** " The Three-Gem admitted.

"Well if it was that important, then why didn't you speak up before? It would've saved a lot of trouble in the long run." Craig figured, but catching onto the hint, he put a hand to his chin. "Wait…"

" **You didn't have a firm grasp on what you were doing at the time.** " The Three-Gem spoke. " **It would've only complicated you in the long run. It was better to lead you on this way.** "

The similarities to what he did were similar. Craig led Fairy Tail and all his allies on about his secrets, so he was able to understand. He scoffed amusing. "Well you've got me there." He admitted.

" **Your chi level wasn't nearly as strong as before, so getting signals to you through telepathic means such as these weren't possible.** " The many-tailed scorpion insisted.

" **But now that you have remastered your Primal Force, this has become much easier for us, and you alike.** " The Pegasus said.

The ape sighed. " **Ugh! About time you reach that power level again! I thought I was gonna break!** "

" **Your impatience hasn't rewarded you as well as your patience has.** " The spider chided.

" **Oh shut it!** "

Craig ignored the loudmouthed monkey and looked all around. He recognized that many of them had varied amounts of glowing gems on their bodies. Each silhouette had a different color for them, and a different amount to accommodate. One beast had one gem, the wyvern had 2, the turtle had 3, and so on. What struck him odd at the end of the count, however, was that something didn't add up, number-wise. They only lead up to 8, which was where the confusion started.

The tiger looked down at his worries. " **Is there something troubling you?** "

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but how many of you are there again?" Craig questioned.

The Gemmed-Beasts looked at each other with some sense of wonder. They were expecting some questions, but this one rather came up from beneath them. The gargantuan beasts of nature themselves had wonders to themselves that needed to be shared as well. The tiger was the one to speak up.

" **That is hard to say. There has been nine of us altogether. We are each in a separate place in the world, where we can connect within the natural flow of the world.** "

" **Well,** _ **almost**_ **all of us.** " The scorpion butted in.

The long-necked wyvern turned its head down. " **It's distressing to say, but one of our brethren is more…how should I put this…? Let's say he's a little more reserved than us.** "

Craig raised a brow. "Well that pretty much explains it then."

The other Gemmed-Beasts looked at him like he had grown a second head.

" **Wait…are you saying that…?** " the ape trailed off.

"The Nine-Gem, or Slayos, right? That guy's been leeching on me like…a leech." He crossed his arms as he further explained. "He's inside the rifts of chi somewhere, but otherwise I can't really describe it."

The tiger's eyelids dropped halfway. " **…I see. So that's where Slayos has been doing.** "

The massive visor spider snickered. " **Hmph. Should've figured as much.** "

"Huh?"

The Three-Gem looked down at him. " **Don't think too hard on it, Craig. Slayos is as complicated as you. Guess like your chi, he just sealed himself away. But it looks like he's been keeping a watchful eye on you recently once more. Not sure if that's a blessing or a miracle.** "

The massive ape raised his head in an uproarious laugh. " **I knew that dragon would slip up eventually! HAHAHAHA!** "

" **Well I don't think it's funny.** " The scorpion said.

" **Maybe, but at least we're all connected to our keeper again.** " The dragonfly creature said.

This got Craig's attention to its finest degree. "Your…keeper?"

The tiger nodded. " **Correct. You may have been wiped of this slate, but not long ago, you gathered us all together when we were apart in various segments of the world, untouched my man. And yet, those who can use and sense chi, they were able to see and feel our presence. Suffice to say that since the number was so low, we had little purpose other than keeping our power to ourselves to watch and govern this world's end.** "

" **All that waiting through the hundreds of thousands of years, it bared fruit for the fortunate.** " The turtle explained. " **So few humans that we entrusted our lives to, and yet here, we have in our sights, the man who brought us all together. Our keeper.** "

Craig still didn't understand it but questioning it wouldn't do good if it was going to be of complex saying again. He had to bypass it, but for the most part, it sounded something that pegged responsibility. _'A guardian for Gemmed-Beasts…'_

" **Tch, don't get too excited you know. We Gemmed-Beasts aren't to be taken lightly!** " The ape challenged.

"I can see that. You guys are full of chi just like me." He looked about in vivid wonder. "So you can channel your chi to me, and we can all meet here?"

" **If you wanna be technical, sure.** " The Pegasus said. " **But only if the link is willing to be open up on either side. Otherwise this will be as complicated as what you and Slayos have…although he's always been more complex that way.** "

"That's fair enough." Craig smiled at all of them. "Thank you."

The tiger shook his head. " **You've achieved Primal Force all on your own. If you have anyone to thank, it is yourself for not disbanding yourself from nature.** "

Craig continued to smile. "Nature is a beautiful thing, isn't it?"

The tiger nodded. " **It is.** "

The wyvern lowered its head to look at Craig. " **So Craig, what is it that you will do now?** "

Craig narrowed his eyes as he looked down at the ground. "To be honest, I…I don't know. I've been looking after someone for a while now, but now that I realize that I'm this big bad boss of…well, you guys, I guess I need to think."

" **All the more reason why it was better to hold off.** " The Three-Gem said. " **We're not asking you what you want to do, nor are we forcing you. But if seeking the truths of the world and who you were will help you in any way, then it's best that you reconsider your options here.** "

Craig's brows furrowed. "Are you telling me how I should think?" he threateningly asked.

The Three-Gem sweat-dropped. " **Uh, n-no…** "

" **Well, some things do change.** " The dragonfly hybrid said.

" **At any rate, Craig, what you will seek next will be in your own accord.** " The tiger said. " **It's all in good time.** "

Craig looked back up at the tiger, showing his toothy smirk. "Damn straight."

A wailing sound could've been heard inside of Craig's head. It cut him off for a moment, sounding like a massive plea from the outside world.

"Guess I have to take off."

The tiger nodded. " **We understand. You have our upmost gratitude.** "

Craig scoffed. "See ya around." That was the last thing he said before he faded from the psyche plane. The spot where Craig lied before was now vacant, leaving the 8 Gemmed-Beasts all to themselves yet again, same as before.

A long silence fell over them, soon broken by the scorpion. " **At least he's starting to get in touch with us again.** "

" **He's actively using nature again, just as before.** " The Pegasus said, although his deep tone had slight flex of shock in it. " **If he can use Primal Force, then he may very well recall once again.** "

" **Well I'm just shocked he didn't ask us for our names.** " The ape pouted. " **Seriously, that's not even polite! What a mockery to us beasts!** "

The tiger chuckled at the situation. " **Well, I believe that is the spirit of adventure. I believe that it's better this way, for now at least.** " The eyes of the tiger shot a glance at everyone, paneling from left to right. " **We'll see him again, but in do time. And once then, he shall** _ **earn**_ **the voice of our names other than Slayos.** "

" **I still say Slayos is being an ass about this.** " The ape complained. " **If he wanted to help the boy, he could've done it more openly.** "

The wyvern smiled. " **Well, not all of us are exactly expressive about feelings. Human interaction can be most confusing indeed.** "

With that final note, the Gemmed-Beasts ceased their chat. Their silhouettes faded into the darkness, their energy dissipating back into confines reached to parts unknown. Slowly, the last to vanish was none other than the tiger, who watched his brethren go before him.

" **Slayos…you make things too amusing for your own good.** " He finally fled into the darkness that was his chi vanishing, leaving the empty space to fade to black at last.

* * *

Rising up from his subconsciousness at long last, Craig had finally began to open his eyes. His head throbbed to where it felt like a hangover, if he ever recalled one. With himself finally able to at the very least feel again, his eyes burned again with the ceiling light. _'Not the damn light again.'_ He groaned mentally. He shut his eyes in pain, the sensation stinging his sclera like grapes under a magnifying glass.

The more feel he got in his limbs, the more he could feel inserts and tubes inside his system. He could hear a heartbeat monitor going on somewhere in the room, and he was on what felt like a hospital bed. It wasn't comfortable. He had to get off somehow, but he still wasn't moving. His whole body was covered in bandages. The pain he felt was much less than it was the last time he felt conscious, but the restrictions were much more intolerable.

He turned his head weakly to not look directly into the ceiling light. He looked at one of the many tubes attached to his arm joint, watching as the dark liquid poured in slowly. He knew it was blood but seeing it like that didn't make things better for him. Another tube of water was freshly out, keeping his body well enough hydrated. In a sense, he had so many things inside of him that it was making him wish he was subconscious again. _'Well ain't this peachy.'_ He groaned.

A doorknob slowly opened, revealing a fellow doctor. The man with a clipboard walked in looking at it and turned up to see Craig giving him a leer. The doctor stopped in his tracks, staring at him with shock. Instantly, he turned and scuttled out of the room.

Craig watched as the doctor scuttled to another group of doctors on the other side of the observation window. There, they were all seeing him and then looked at Craig. Some went wide-eyed while others went to get surgeons. They rushed off, while the head doctor shuffled back into the room towards Craig, slowly advancing inwards.

"Hey, don't act like I'm going to eat you or anything." Craig said low. His vocals were a little hoarse for that fact. "I can hardly feel my own teeth anyway."

The doctor slowly moved inwards, making swift progress towards Craig before having stopped beside his bed out of arms reach. He held the clipboard in hand tighter with an inquired expression. "Mr. Crius." He looked at him, his face not changing. "You've woken up."

He cocked a brow. "Why, is waking up now a crime?"

"You're not supposed to even be awake. This is surprising. According to these results, you were…suspended. Catatonic, is a more appropriate word for it." He explained. He sat down on a stool, leaning over to give him a discerning look. "A catatonic state is where the-"

"The brain and body are shut down from shock." Craig interrupted.

The doctor took a moment before recollecting. "…right. Anyways, for reasons we can't seem to tell, your brain was still very much active, while your body was in suspense. Your heart rate was so low that it was borderline dead, yet the blood was mainly targeted for the lungs, heart, and brain. Technically speaking, these symptoms of hibernation."

Craig didn't look amused. "You make it sound like I was supposed to stay hospitalized."

"Well, usually, that's what it means."

"Well I'm awake now, so sorry bud. I just got a will, got a problem with that?"

The doctor shook his head. "No, it's amazing actually. I…I've never seen such a person being able to will themselves out of such a state before."

The door knocked again. The doctor turned and got up, seeing a nurse there. He went over and nodded his head before accepting the documents and papers. The nurse vacated, leaving the doctor to skim the notes as he walked back towards his stool. He sat down with a sigh, getting comfortable before speaking back to Craig once again.

"Craig, tell me…were you ever given blood transfusions before?"

"Yeah."

"Were they of other people?"

"Some."

"Your blood type, it was AB, but something was wrong. These cells, when we tried to decipher the blood type, there was a varied conjunction of them. These cells…they're unlike anything we've ever seen." He sounded again so baffled. "We tried to run more tests on them, but when we tried to dig into nucleic acids, they're like human cells, but yours are also evenly black and white at their nucleus. And to make things more diverged…"

"It's poisonous, I know." Craig butted in.

"But how? How is human cells able to come to this? Where have you been?"

Craig smirked tiredly. "Pfft, trust me pal, there are some things you just don't want to know." He tiredly looked up at the ceiling. The lights continued to sting. "Let's just say that if anyone got my blood, they'd die if they even tasted it. I was poisoned too many times in a lot of ways, developed antibodies…mutated…combined from other monsters…friends…these things, no one would be able to understand. Call me human or call me a monster. Doesn't change the fact that you're afraid of me." He shot him a look. "Right?"

The doctor tightened his lips to make a half-grin. He looked down, and that was all Craig needed to see.

"Pfft, yeah, figures. Go ahead, experiment on that blood. Try and create the ultimate supernatural army that'll make everyone fear you and the fucking council. I don't care. That happened before, no lie."

The doctor looked at him shocked.

"Something like this. The doctors realized I had a dinosaur bone, and antibodies from a number of diseases that were unknown, species of monsters that I've fused and became…they got scared. They outcasted me and used my blood. They poisoned so many innocent people…so many corpses, and no one could further mutate them. My strength, it's for myself alone." He shot another glare at him. "Keep that in mind when you're working with patients like me, pal."

The doctor closed his eyes and nodded in understanding. He silently inscribed himself to what Craig said and kept it as a morbid note. Antibodies and poison regular humans would die from, it's a curse, but a defense nonetheless.

"So what else you got?" Craig questioned.

The doctor powered on. "Well, back to your catatonic stasis, you were only out for 5 days. Your stability is barely below the bar, so I advise you try and settle in and try to stay awake a little longer."

Craig snorted. "You ain't telling me twice."

Another doctor entered the room, holding up a clipboard of his own, but he seemed elder. "Mr. Crius." He said. "You awake?"

"If you're gonna give vision and pulse test, don't even bother. I bite." He growled.

The doctor walked towards the edge of the bed, He cleared his throat and went through his papers with a frown. "Mr. Crius, due to the Grand Magic Games' incident involving Fallen Prometheus and you, this little juncture was considered more…personal. The Fiore Capital s gone." He looked up at him with a disastrous look. "There is no Crocus."

Craig looked up at the ceiling again, sighing heavily. "Yeah, I figured as much."

"The Magic Council had sent medical aid in conjunction with the Royal Army. They went into a full interrogation and questioning of everything everyone heard in the colosseum of your fight. And due to deepened restrictions, they had to authorize action to seize more intel out of Fairy Tail, the guild you joined, true?"

Craig wasn't liking where this was going, it was written all over his face. He continued to look up, bracing for whatever was to happen.

"Your guild held explicit intelligence on your memory threshold. The council was to take a look at it and get a copy for further inspection. It was strictly for those eyes alone."

"Great. More yahoos." Craig groaned in a fake eyeroll.

"They just finished reviewing the memories, and the many people present during the time. You held confidential secrets, secrets unexploited by man, and many that weren't meant to be kept alive by authoratives. They want to schedule a trial, but fractions of the council deduce there were more alternative routes."

"Like death row?"

The question came out like Craig knew it was going to happen. He didn't like it, but it proved how cowardly everyone was to secrets. They knew what he went through was bloodily hell, but even in his innocence he didn't expect mercy. Breaking laws was his thing after all.

"…" the doctor lowered his head. "Some other alternatives they suggested were along the lines of exile from Fiore. Others, well…"

"Just shut up. If they wanted me dead, they wouldn't have helped me to begin with. They dig deep to try and keep all that power to themselves and further establish secrecy, which leads to distrust, yadeyadeyada…just tell me anything else _besides_ that."

The first doctor looked at the second doctor. He could see that Craig was making some points, and it was evident he knew of consequences. They didn't, but who could blame them? They've never met someone like him before.

The doctor folded back in all the papers before putting his clipboard away. "Well, if there is anymore information along the way, you'll be given access to it. Until then." He regrettably turned away and out the door.

Craig just stared blankly at the ceiling lights, pondering on about the weights dropping. He was saving humanity, enough he was a monster to them still with all his strength, but now he was condemned to death just for the past lives he tried to save and had done. Sure he slaughtered so many people in the past, but he repents by living and going on in the world to find out what he did before he lost his memories. But he was a fighter, and no quitter. He turned his head towards the first doctor.

"Hey, buddy."

"Yes?"

"Does my guild know about this sentence?"

The doctor shook his head. "No, the news is to come to them tomorrow."

"Okay then…" he looked up at the ceiling, a small, fanged smirk growing. "This'll be a show."

* * *

Two days came and went rather slow to Craig. Being in a hospital bed really wasn't a comfortable place, not while knowing that some patience expired on the bedsheets he slept on. It wasn't much for his liking at all, but nevertheless, he had to make do to kill boredom somehow. He only had drinks and liquefied meals, since one of the many gashes was along his stomach lining. It was healed thanks to magic, but now he had a whole variety of new scars along his body, badges of honor to some warriors; grizzly reminders for the mentally displeased. It didn't matter to Craig, he lost the will to care a long time ago.

Currently awake, he was reading the news article that was in his hand, courtesy of a doctor. On the front was a picture of the wasteland of Crocus, and in it, a humbled Hisui and the royal family ordering guards. "'Royal Family at Wit's End'." He recited low. "'The Grand Magic Games' unlikely turn of events allured to the cataclysm that fell before the capital of Fiore, what was once Crocus, now but a bare battlefield brought by a battle of gods. According to Fairy Tail and the councilmen willing to share the information implied, Fallen Prometheus' masquerade was but a controversy of fair game and devoted reason…"

The article went on and on, describing the events of the Grand Magic Games, and the events leading to the final day of the games. It went further into detail of Craig defeating all of the described members – even the Wizard Saint Jura – all on his own. Eventually, the article lead to the gods revealing themselves, and how they were affiliated with Craig, inscribed by "revenge" and "defiling the good nature of games". A boldfaced lie, and he hated the press because of that. Not wanting to read anymore, he curled up the news article into a tube and tossed it to the nightstand beside him.

A fellow nurse walked right on with a half-grin. "Mr. Crius?"

Craig looked up to her. "Yeah?"

"You have a visitor."

Craig a brow. "I what?"

Rather than answer, the nurse stepped off to the side to allow passage for a person in heels to show. The second he saw brown locks flowing down a pair of shoulders, he knew instantly who it was. His eyes widened upon sight of the woman with a purse adjusted to her waist.

"…what were those visiting hours again?" Craig groaned.

The brunette crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "Well fancy seeing you here, too." She rebuffed.

"I'll leave you be for now. If you need anything, let me know." The nurse bowed and exited, leaving Craig and Cana to finally be alone.

The two had a long, awkward silence fall upon them. Both stared at the other's eyes with frowns. It was very hard to tell who was to speak first, but from the way Craig broke the stare by turning away first, the latter preached to the neglecting.

"So how are you feeling?" she started.

"Alright. They got the tubes out of me yesterday." He dryly answered.

"That's good…" Another brief silence fell before she spoke up again. "Your wounds?"

Craig looked back at her tiredly. "Stable. Got some pretty nasty stokes in earlier." He scoffed negatively. "You surprised?"

Cana shred her own meek scoff. "Yeah, guess you can say that." She began to step towards the side of his bed, finding a spot beside him on the same stool the doctors used when taking notes about his vitals and conditions.

The brunette sighed. "You sure know how to cause a ruckus. Everyone's in a little panic because of you."

Craig rolled his eyes away. "Well you can't blame them really. I mean I'd be panicking as well if I was a half-minded, opinionated citizen who didn't understand what 16 ounces equaled to."

Cana scoffed. "Should've known you wouldn't give a crap. Still, you had us pretty scared the entire time. It's been almost a week, and hardly anyone's been able to recover from that. A lot of homes and businesses were destroyed, Craig. Families had to vacate. The capital is all gone. The royal family doesn't even know what to do."

Craig turned his head to look out the window. He could see blue skies with absolute no cloud coverage, yet it was vague thanks to the dark blue curtains cascading him from the outside world, like a caged disease. "They'll manage. We always do."

Cana sighed in frustration. "Are you not getting it? That was the largest scale city in the whole kingdom. Not even crumbled bits of Mercurius was left."

"And I'm pretty sure that you know that I don't care. Look, what happened, happened. You can complain all you want, but that won't change anything. Yeah, Crocus is gone, and millions of people are scared of me and my inhumanity. It's not like I wanted to be treated equally nor different, because I wouldn't get that anyway. You all call me a monster, when it's you guys who are the monsters who started all this."

Cana didn't find any room to offer a rebuttal. In fact, she was agreeing with Craig every step of the way. Understanding his logic, humans were indeed the real monsters. They made so many mistakes before, and hardly much was learned from then. She could see why Craig said all of those despicable things about them to Prometheus in their final clash.

A meek smirk came across her lips. "You got me there."

"So what about your guild? What happened?"

"You'd be surprised if you learned we haven't caught a break from the Magic Council. Natsu wanted to burn them all up in a fume when he heard that you were probably going to be put on trial for execution. They thought life in prison was too good for someone who knew too many cruel secrets of the world. They even threatened to disband us if we couldn't keep our mouths shut about you."

Craig cocked a brow. "My point exactly. Cowardly monsters you are."

"But isn't death row a little scary for you? I mean, you survived pretty much extinction of diseases and saved a lot of lives before, right? Don't you think this is unfair?"

Craig furrowed his brow. "What do you think? Look at you asking 20 questions in a row. Of course life is never fair. I can go on and on about faults of people, but I've been there, done that, and now I am just fed up with it." He rolled his head over, giving her a feral leer. "But of you think I'm lying down when they got an iron boot ready to kick, don't think that I can't bite back."

Hearing those words made another small smile work its way onto Cana's face. She was happy knowing that Craig was still going to find a way to get out of this, like he always had. Sure, sometimes it wasn't all that pretty, but that was Craig. He's not Fairy Tail, but his heart was in its place. He had justice of his own to find, and he'll consider any angles as long as nobody gets hurt. Unless it's people like the Council, then there might be some reconsiderations there.

"So is everyone at the guild on their feet again?" Craig continued.

Cana nodded. "Yeah, we're in the clear. We're not willing to take this penalty lightly you know. We're no pushovers either." She grinned.

Craig flashed another fanged curve of his lip corner. "Annoying, but resilience is a good character. Of course that doesn't apply to those damn politics now, do they?"

"Yeah, pretty much suck, huh?"

"They'll still give me a trial, but they already saw the evidence. Anyone'd like to put me out of my misery right now."

Once again, there was a small silence between the two. There really wasn't much of anything that was to be said, not that there was much to begin with in Craig's case. Really, he just wanted something to kill time, and talking to Cana – or people for that matter – wasn't his forte. Regardless, another matter was finally spoken up, and Cana was the one to lead it on.

"Craig, can I ask you something?"

"No." he deadpanned.

"Okay…well, do you…" her tone fell to a grim one as she looked towards her thighs. "Do you know anyone by the name of…Cornelia?"

Craig's eyes widened at the name. Even though the heart monitor was unplugged with a constant blood flow, it would've gotten a major jolt at one point. He had no idea as to how to play this part next. He could only stare at Cana with a twisted sense in his eyes. "…that depends, I've met a few women who had names like that."

"Okay, well…does the last name 'Alberona' ring any bells?"

The name certainly rung bells alright, and they went off like an alarm system inside his head. He was scared inside, but on the outside, he had no words to describe it. The images of their childhood were staring to come around again, and the smile of the motherly Cornelia was like cherish to him. It made a frown form on his face.

"Well, do you?" Cana's question was very much rushed.

"Geez, okay, fine. Sure! The name does ring a bell, happy?" he spouted.

Cana backed off. "Really?"

Craig folded his arms, looking away with eyelids half-closed. "Yeah." He muttered.

Cana looked at Craig with a very decisive look in her eyes. She wasn't sure what he meant, but she knew she was getting into the ball park. She could feel it. Somehow, she just had it.

"Did you think…she had a child?"

Craig looked at her again, his eyes now looking a little crestfallen. He knew she was catching on.

"Cornelia…she was someone important to me. She died when I was young, and she's the one who told me about Gildarts." Her fists balled in her thighs. "She was-"

"Your mother." Craig answered morbidly.

Cana's eyes snapped wide open with a gasp. She faced Craig and watched him take a deep breath. He nodded weakly.

"Yeah, I get it. Your mom was Cornelia, and you're that child. She died saying you will never be alone, because if it wasn't Gildarts who she was referring to…" his brow furrowed heavily. "It was me."

It felt like time had completely stopped in place. The water in the vase near the window shimmered, but no vibrations went outwards. The atmosphere grew thick as butter, hard enough to breath. It was like that moment before monsters or people spring to attack, but what broke it all was the anticipation that finally broke between the two.

Craig turned away, unwilling to face Cana to see her reaction. He instead looked towards the window and growled beneath his throat, pouting like some little kid who had his toy taken away.

The Alberona legacy had a shadow over her eyes as she processed it all. "Now it makes sense…" she thought about the details in the vision, of the small boy who was picked up in that tornado. "That destruction that day, and I was so young…I can't believe I didn't see it before." Her fists balled excessively tight to where they began to shake in her lap. "That incident, and my first home, and my mom…"

A scooting of a stool was heard. Craig looked back, seeing Cana fully standing. She still had shadows over her eyes, but from the small glints of liquid, he could tell she was starting to cry.

"You were there right from the beginning…" she showed her tears running down her face, a morose, saddening look on her lips. "You…you…you idiot!" she snapped. She pounced right for him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into the pillow. She whimpered into the pillow, making her sniffles and whining muffled.

Craig winced as her arms against his neck bandages hurt a little, but he didn't pry. All things considered, he should've expected this sort out outcome. "Not so hard." He whined. "You trying to get me killed?"

"You moron…you idiot…" She was saying a bunch of meek names in the pillow in between breaths. A part of her was expressing itself to its finest. One side was so happy to know that same, sweet boy from her childhood was known to have survived, but another part of her was equally as angry. After several minutes of holding onto him in the affectionate hug, she pulled away, giving him another grouchy look. "You idiot, you really are alive!"

Craig nodded. "Yeah, I can hardly believe it myself…"

"I thought you died that day. My home was destroyed, and my mom and I didn't have anything left…now I get why she was so devastated for a few months…it's because of you." The last part of her sentence had an accusing growl in it. Her lips were showing gritting teeth. "And you…you were actually…"

"Hey, don't think that I was so thrilled about learning this either." Craig defended. "Did you think I would remember that at first? My memory only traced back to 14 and that was it. Everything before that has only been vague pieces that I had to break down for a while. How do you tell someone who you're always barking at 'Hey, guess what, I'm your long-lost childhood friend!' when they may not know what you're talking about? You'd think I'd be a crazier moron!"

Cana swallowed a lump and turned away. Her eyes bitterly shut at Craig's prospect. "Well…"

"I'm not wrong, I know, and it was bound to come up eventually at a point, but saying it upfront would just make things awkward."

"And realizing the guy you were sleeping with is your deceased friend isn't?" she rebuffed.

"Hey, don't get started with me! I didn't know how to tell you, and yet you can't tell Gildarts you're his flesh and blood. So don't go throwing hypocrisy into my face when you can't admit that revelation either." As painful of a blow is was to deal to Cana, Craig really didn't want to argue with her. He was hospitalized short-term for one thing, and plus after sticking beside Cana for so long and having these revelations left and right, the torment was just enough. He needed a rift somewhere to catch a break. And from the look on Cana's face, he got her in the personal treasure.

The lush again turned away, biting her own lip in distaste over Craig's points. There really wasn't a sense to pointing out the wrong going on. If anything, this was just a similar case. Craig knew he was her childhood friend yet didn't tell her yet. And yet she hadn't told Gildarts she's his daughter and he doesn't even realize. Oblivious; like father, like daughter.

She sighed once again. "Must you always find a rebuttal for everything I say?"

Craig shrugged. "Can't say. They just come out and just leave people speechless. That's what I do."

Cana gave Craig a softer look, folding her arms beneath her white blouse she had laced beneath the underside. "I don't know what happened between the time of our separation and your memory wipe, but what I do know is this: What you did before, with all o those instances, were you okay with them?"

"What's that mean?" Craig asked.

"The battles. The choices made. All those people you…" she trailed off, her innuendo caught on.

Craig closed his eyes and thought deeply in his mental solitude. "…yes. I've made peace with myself and my mistakes a long time ago. If I lived with regrets, I wouldn't be living a life like I am right now. That's as simple of an answer as I can give."

"I see." She retained her silence once more. She remained quiet as she thought to all those people who Craig slaughtered in the past. Personally, Fairy Tail wasn't one to kill, but then again, they never knew how grizzly the world could get. Fiore was a pond, but the world itself was a big ocean, and it was survival of the fittest. "So you've survived this whole time, and you knew that you were with us for how long?"

"Hard to say…right after I bumped into you."

Cana went wide-eyed. "Right after…we met?"

Craig looked back at her. "You remember, don't you? That night we spent on the train ride back. After that, things just started to come into pieces, the more I was around you. It's stupid…but I don't know what it is. What I do know is that up to now, those hazy memories coming back, just in bits and pieces."

Cana's hair shadowed her eyes again. "So then…you remember us being together…in that cottage, with mom?"

Craig closed his eyes again, slowly nodding.

It was another shock to the Alberona girl. Her lips came together and she started to choke on her lumps. She had no idea what was happening now, but her insides were hurting. The feelings she was getting before, as well as the memories of Craig, it was all bliss, and yet, grief. She wasn't the type to really exemplify her feelings, no, that's what her alcohol is for. But her, right now, she had to show how much she cared. How much she missed him.

"Craig…"

He looked up. "Yeah-"

For the umpteenth time now, it felt like the world had ceased its spinning. Craig didn't have any other way than to feel his whole system shut down. It was so fast that he didn't even realize it. His lips felt tingly when he felt something familiar touch them. What was stranger was how there was brown hair everywhere in front, like a shade. When he finally processed the smell of vanilla, it came to realization. The shock finally simmered down to the fact that Cana finally displayed her attention towards him, and being bedridden, he could only stare ahead with a stupefied face as Cana pulled away, her eyes watering bad.

"You're a bigger idiot than Natsu." She whimpered low. She wiped the tears away from her cheeks and tried to get herself in one piece again. All those times Craig was almost killed, and all those times, she didn't realize that she could've lost someone again. She lost her mother and gave up on Gildarts, but now she was left with just one lifeline.

Finally calming down, Craig's gaze eased up. His grin returned, looking rather pleased. "I know…" He reached for the back of Cana's head, making sure not to use his back. His bandaged hand touched the hair, pulling her head in so their foreheads touched. As Cana was now surprised, Craig smiled and seemed relaxed. "I know…"

The two stayed like that for a short while. Cana had spent quite the time getting reacquainted with her friend, or perhaps more than friend now. Really, they both could tell that what they had now wasn't the same as before. But that they were familiar with how they felt and expressed one another, this was their individual way of showing their feelings. Love truly was a fickle feeling.

The two again separated, with Craig taking up the front. "So who else came around? Just you?"

"Just me." She answered casually. "Really though, everyone's a little pissed your trial might be screwed over. You really think they might kill you?"

"Would _you_ wanna kill someone like me if you were in that position?" he rebuffed.

Cana crossed her arms and groaned to the ceiling. She wasn't the best with dealing with these insights, but she sympathized nonetheless.

"Look, don't worry, alright? If they're gonna treat me like a monster, let them…it'll be all the more reason for me to bite."

"You really think you can face against the Council by yourself?" she asked with mild surprise, but seeing the deadpan brow raised by Craig, she knew her answer. "Oh, right. You killed gods and slaughtered armies. Of course you'll find a way."

Craig nestled back into the bed. "Yup, I'm a big boy. You be a big girl and wait for me?"

Cana gave a playful smirk. "Oh, you're not the boss of me." She teased.

Craig returned the smirk. "You're forgetting who wears the pants in this relationship."

"This is a pretty big fire you're dealing with, you sure you can put it out?"

Craig sat back and crossed his arms. "We'll see. I've been burnt before, but I learned a way to deal with fire other than using fire itself."

Cana frowned. She had a grim feeling something would go wrong. Just the way Craig described it was an indicator to it all. He didn't want to die. She didn't want him to die. Fairy Tail didn't want him to die. Hell, perhaps the Grand Magic Games' contestants probably don't want him dead. But alas, the decision doesn't lie within them, it was within the Councilmen and the chairman. If they made the decision to give him the end, then odds were they would meet theirs. An eye for an eye.

Cana closed in again, allowing her upper body to lightly press against his own. Her buxom was like a massive pillow that didn't faze Craig. The lush closed her eyes as she gently hugged Craig.

"Juts be careful…Cranky."

"No promises…Brownie."

For the longest time, the two held on, unwilling to let go after finally reunited.

* * *

A few more days had come and gone. The healing of Craig went by smoothly. Around those few days, his stomach lining was back up to speed, although it still left nurses and doctors alike baffled at how his stomach enzymes were like animals. He was eating well, regaining strength, and before they knew it, he could move again. He still took it easy regardless, but when he was back on his two feet and got the all clear to get out, that was also the time the Custody Enforcement Unit had arrived.

It was a horrendous pain in the ass for Craig, and really, he was just not having it. He wasn't going to fight back, however. The press and many reporters were flashing photography behind the guards and staff were getting photos of Craig casually walking towards the enforcement unit's superior. He stuck his wrists out lazily.

"Can we move this along already?" he nonchalantly asked.

They didn't rush him, but they looked at him confused. They all mumbled some before applying the cuffs. They went ahead and allowed Craig to stroll into the carriage as two guards were behind just incase he tried anything drastic. But from the distilled look, he didn't seem like he was going to bite. They had to follow protocols anyways, so off to Era they went, the media dispersing soon after.

It was a silent ride into the city of Era. Craig for one kept his mouth shut and sat cross-legged as the carriage was moving along. Being in the hospital bed was a massive ache, and even if he couldn't spread his legs, at least he was sitting rather than lying down. He was passively silent throughout the whole way, and to him, it felt like the blink of an eye before the carriage finally made it to a complete stop. When it did, he soon found himself at the base of a massive hill in the dead center of Era. It could've been mistaken for a mountain almost, but at the top of the paved trail lied the councilmen and his judgement.

"Do come along quietly." The captain directed.

Craig jumped out of the carriage without much syllables. He lightly bounced on his boots to a firm stop and turned to look up at the long trail up. He tilted his head, noting what he could do possibly with this elevation. He went along, with the officers guiding all the way to the mansion-like building at the hill's top. Once at the top, it all went soundly as frog associates went along and escorted him from there.

Standing before a large pair of doors, Craig knew what waited on the other side. He was going to see the faces of those who had deemed him a bloody menace. He didn't have to see their faces to know how they felt, it was all in their chi. Standing still, he could feel the fear within everyone in the building. Clearly the information wasn't just for the council. Without looking even, the elderly frog servant behind him gave Craig a menacing glare.

"Move it along!" he barked.

Craig shrugged casually. He could see where this was gonna go, but he'd rather not take an electrical stab to the back. He did just heal after all. Once fully affirmative, Craig went into the doors, walking in with the frog assistance following.

Once inside, he could see how spacious the courtroom was. It was windows on the right-hand side, with cloisters on either side to sustain its structural integrity. Before a wooden stand stood a massive platform with nine seats accountable, including the Chairman, Gran Doma, in its center.

The footsteps he carried were echoing. He was directed to the podium with cuffs still in hand. He looked up with a frown as the councilmen all shot calm, demeaning glares. Craig looked up like he didn't care, only furthering their intensity.

One of the frog associates walked on over with a gavel in hand. He banged against the podium before the council. "This court is now in session. The defendant, Craig Crius, now stands trial on behalf of the instances of illegal practices, vandalism, property destruction, public health and safety obstruction, obstruction of justice, injustice actions of border crossing, arson…"

The frog man went on for the numerous things Craig through for the past 4 years. The frog made sure to get all of the actions down, especially underling the witness reports of the godly battle that destroyed Crocus. He zoned out, his head lowering as he thought back to Cana. He was so glad that she was safe, and he was very much happy that she held him dear still, though to an altered degree.

The gavel came down once again, getting Craig to pay attention once more. "The defendant, Craig, may now stand before the council."

"Very well then. Let us begin." Gran Doma said. He gave Craig another deadly leer. He was aware from the confidential memories he saw of what Craig had done, and it made him by far dangerous in every aspect.

Org cleared his throat and began. "Craig Crius, you have had the long trips here from parts unknown, haven't you?"

Craig shrugged. "Yeah, guess that's an understatement."

"And are you not subjugated to your own contradictions in some instances?"

"If to rules, then I wouldn't know. Too many to keep track of."

Org nodded. "Uh-huh. And are you aware of some magic bound by laws?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"And…" Org's eyes narrowed. "Is it true also that there has been magic in lands you have been to, and managed to see with those very eyes?"

"Yes, for the umpteenth time now." He answered tiredly.

The questions and answers came and went, flowing like water from Org, as well as a few other councilmembers. There were several varieties to the questions being thrown his way, some repetitive. Some went as far as show videos dictated to the questioning involving his past. Questions like "mutation under unauthorized meaning and regulations" was something underlined, and they demonstrated with the flashback Craig injected dinosaur DNA into his body, as well as the mutation on Enca. More questions like "Has this been not your first case of property damage?" and "How many lives have you been accused of taking" and "Assassination is strictly illegal". Yes, Craig had done all those things, and Crocus was just one of the very few cases, but no one was hurt – too badly of course. But in the end, it did not matter. He answered every question, offering no defense to his actions. The whole time they talked, Craig didn't bother to move. He was like a statue, and within every question, he breathed soundly.

After an hour of interrogation by the all the councilmen, they were all looking at Craig with a heavily distinctive eye. They gathered information, deciphered what he had done, and they looked at the reference videos of the lacrima in front of Gran Doma. A lot of slaughter, and a lot of higher ups in businesses being executed, or destroyed by their own monetary collapse.

"Black Magic has been a scourge that has been a large subject you've been very accustomed to, although you have no practice nor the capability of producing it as such." Gran Doma deduced. "Enlighten us of this information, how are you alive when every living thing is made up of Ethernano, and yet you don't? Are you perhaps deceased?"

"Honestly, even I don't know." Craig answered. "I was born that way."

"Born without Ethernano?" a councilman inquired.

"But the boy has been to the underworld and heaven, is it also likely that has to do with the cause of no Ethernano?" another councilman asked.

"I call it taboo. There's no way a human should've been born that way. This is clearly a mishap." Another barked.

Another councilman nodded. "I agree. Whoever, or whatever you are, I believe that there have been numerous allegations that you've held great responsibilities to."

Craig said nothing in response. Instead, he continued to breath, drowning out the court.

The lacrima flashed, showing an image of Craig bending Prometheus' attack. "While there is no Ethernano inside your body, still you have power to push back against gods, but at the cost of civilian legacies. Destruction fell upon the entire city, and many of lives have been endangered due to these beings having been chasing you. Is it not true?"

Craig didn't nod. "Yes." He dryly answered.

Gran Doma closed his eyes, his hat leaving him out of view for others to see. "…" He said nothing as he gathered the details. But really, everyone had an idea of where this was going.

"This testimony being brought has little to speak of your arrival before your conjunction with Fairy Tail." A councilman stated.

"Fairy Tail has been widely known for its rather impulsive tendencies, but as of recently, its clauses have become far more lethal ever since you've been around." Another member pointed out. "That is around the same concept as the bad omens that the Black Wizard Zeref carries."

Another councilman shook his head. "There is no magic, so it can't be any curses or Black Arts."

"Then what do you propose it is then?"

"It's chi." Craig's answer got the Council by innate surprise.

"It's what?" Org questioned.

"I don't have Ethernano. I use the spiritual energy of nature. I conduct chi and mold it as I see fit. That's how I was able to last that long."

Another councilman didn't seem so pleased at the answer. "'Chi' molding? So it's something beyond magic?"

"Sounds like a lost or ancient practice to me." A councilman stated. "Perhaps that spiritual energy is what conducted all those acts of vengeance. Everyone is after it, perhaps."

Org looked down, stroking his chin. "A magic that isn't magic. A very rare tactic indeed. It would make sense why it's been drawing Fiore's public health to a cringing crisis."

The staff of Gran Doma came down. It's echo silenced the whole courtroom in an instant. "Enough!" he barked. "I have heard enough of the evidence, and the case involving the incidents that have been dictating Craig Crius' past involvement."

As he began to draw the case to its conclusion, Craig's mind kept clear, drawing more chi.

"You have most certainly been through contradictory, and many of things that should not have been seen nor said of in this courtroom. You have broken human laws, coinciding with demons, deals with the devils, the destruction of lands from here, transcending dimensions to lands that were not of authorization, and to make it all an ensemble, the lives of which have been risked."

Craig's eyes slowly began to grow the dark pigment once again, the golden edging forming.

"You have been targeted by many of men and follies that trekked to Fiore, and not just here, but all across the lands and seas. This scourge of lives that fell for and by you must be reprehensible by any means necessary. Lives are now scurrying wildly, and as such, order for the magic world must come to fruition…"

The pigment fully formed, his eyes slowly changing to red.

"As such, after everything that has been happening, I do believe that it is time…that we put to at ease." The staff came down again, this time hollow. "Craig Crius, by order of the Magic Council, and on behalf of the residence of Fiore and all secrecy that has taken to this room, I hereby sentence you to be locked. We shall discuss your final trial soon."

The golden rings around his eyes formed, his Primal Force unlocked.

"We can assure you, only we who are aligned with the council is aware of these secrets." A councilman stated.

Org nodded. "Not a single person in this building shall speak of this outside. Worry not, Craig. Your secrets shall be safe within the custody of the council."

Still looking down, Craig wnted to confirm one more thing. "So then…you'll take this to your graves?" he implied ominously.

Gran Doma nodded. "You have held a great deal of information that some of which was held personal. Confiscation of such is essential. No one that is not in this room is aware of this molding magic, or what you call "chi" is."

"Good." Craig looked up, giving a demonic red-eyed glare. "Because I wouldn't expect any less of you pricks." With a harsh yank, the magic-sealing stone cuffs broke right in two. His hands reached back for all his blades, alarming the guards.

"Hey, stop!" they threatened.

However, Craig had all three blades, conjuring in his chi. The look of monstrous proportions left the councilmen and Gran Doma with wide eyes. The look of horror and confusion was written all over their faces.

" **Energy Arts – 1 Million Demon Caliber – Flying Dragon Supreme Revolution!** "

The whole building, as well as the entire hill that laid atop of it for that matter, was silent for a moment before it all glinted. From Era, many citizens looked up as they saw a quick glint before the entire building and hill completely fell apart. The ground shook with an earthquake-like magnitude as the entire bedrock to the very bottom of the hill diced and split into varied segments. The building pieces were diced shambles that were falling in with the destruction. Many of guards, frogs, and various councilmen were all bisected or cut in some way. The whole structure and its foundation crumbled towards the ground, getting everyone to scream and run away.

Just like that, the secrets kept were buried, as they were meant to be.

* * *

Fairy Hills, the dorm in which the girls of Fairy Tail stayed at, most if not all in this case. There many dorms, but among them was a room that belonged to a certain someone who had found her luxury back inside her small abode. It was smaller to her liking, but when spending time with someone who was now gone, things get lets spacey than what some can be used to. Lying on the ground of the room were dozens of glass empty bottles of alcohol, the room as pungent as the smell the liquid gave off.

It had been a long day, and a newspaper sat in a rocking chair that sat across from Cana's bed. The brunette had long since retired to her room ever since getting the newsletter about the destruction of the Council's building headquarters. She knew from sources that Craig was there during said time, but despite heaving fears of the worst, she wasn't budging. Not even tears fell from her stale face. It was like everything for her had completely shut down.

For the umpteenth time, she sat on her sofa and stared at the rocking chair's newsletter. "…idiot." She mumbled before taking another sip of her drink.

As she gulped down the contents, the room got oddly quiet. She didn't have the ceiling fan spin, but at the same time, the sensation got cold. Her body didn't react, because it felt natural. This feeling she had only intensified as a shadow appeared in the dim-lit window. The figure took the position of a gargoyle, still as a statue.

When she finally released her lips from the bottle's tip, she closed and closed her eyes. She continued to face the rocking chair as the shadow cast over it. "Did you have to go and do that?"

"It was either their heads, or my own. That's generous in ways of the beseeching." The person spoke. He retained his perch on the windowsill as dusk began to wallow the night sky. The clouds were a dark purple, clouding the last hues of orange and yellow. Cana's room was essentially dark, but enough light to enable someone to read a book if they squinted hard enough.

The brunette sighed angrily. "Those were innocent lives. I thought you wouldn't kill that sort of stuff?"

"It's complicated, but do I regret it?"

"That was over 120 lives counted form including your own."

The figure jumped into the room, landing on a knee. "Well, the world got what they wanted. Craig Crius is dead." He walked on over in the ever-growing darkness towards the newsletter that sat on the rocking chair. He looked at the picture of the destruction and dust that was the remnants of the hill. In another photo that covered a smaller portion of the article, there was the plain white t-shirt he wore when he got out of the hospital. It was tattered and laid on the ground amongst rocks and ground.

He read the article along, seeing the sources say it was something else. "So they thought it was a suicide bomb, huh?"

"That work for you?" Cana asked with crossed arms.

Craig sat the article back down and slowly turned back towards Cana, revealing himself in the dim light. With parts of his hair having been cindered off, he adorned a black bandana to cover himself. He also sported a tattered black cloak to conceal himself from the world. Everything else beneath was a mystery. He nodded. "Yeah, so long as nobody else knows." He answered.

"But you still slaughtered everybody in there." Cana glared.

"Brownie…" his stature changed. He glared down at her with a morbid frown. "There are just some things the world won't accept. Myself included. You know that, and they'd sooner see a freak of nature dead with top secrets taken to the grave. The superior gets what the animal cannot, that's the hierarchy."

Cana looked down at her sandals, which her crossed over her legs on the coffee table. She didn't want to accept it, but it was the fact. She knew Gildarts and a lot of top dogs that were immensely powerful were shaking. The level of Magic Power was inhumane that it couldn't have possibly existed, and yet Craig went and fought it all by himself. No human could have done that. To top this whole matter off, the guild when they first found out about his memories of turmoil and perilous adventures, saving dimensions and what not, they couldn't believe it, and Makarov himself issued nothing could've been done. Really, the only one who truly cared for, and actually understood Craig's pain…was Cana.

The facts didn't lie, and that's what made it all morbid. She got up from her seat and faced Craig with weight on one hip. "Well you sure act like an animal." She testified.

Craig smirked. "You make it sound like it's a crime."

"And slaughtering the Council isn't?"

"As well as it is being dead."

Cana tiredly shook her head. "Man, you sure changed a lot since then. But you're still causing trouble like no other. Aren't you such a peach."

"Why thank you."

Cana looked down at the ground again, another small silence swallowing her up from beneath. "So, what now? The world pretty much thinks you're dead…so does the guild. You pretty much fooled us all."

"Good. I wanna keep it that way." He admitted. He turned away from Cana to look at the wall, more precisely, his bleak shadow. "This is all for the best for now. It's clear that I'm not belonging here."

Cana's eyes widened. "So you're leaving the guild?"

"The guild thinks I'm dead anyways, and besides…" he looked back towards her, slowly moving his body to face her. Beneath his cloak was his bare upper body, all the scars evident. However, among them, there was a cross over where his Fairy Tail mark was, a part where Thanatos slashed up good. It was hardly legible.

Cana's shock didn't cease. "Your mark…"

"If it didn't happen before, I would've done it myself. This was bound to happen. You guys are just too soft to know the world, how much more hell it preaches to…that's why I'm cashing it in right now."

"'Cashing it in'?" Cana put her hand to her chin, inquiring what was to be done by Craig's words. She was thinking back to what he spoke of before, even though it felt like so long ago. She gasped when she realized what he meant by that. _'What he wanted!'_

"You remember, back when we went for our date back in Crocus, we asked what we wanted from each other. I gave you what you wanted, and now it's your turn to do what I want." He moved a few steps closer, his feet drawing towards the other side of the table. Once positioned, he raised his chin, giving her a serious frown.

At last, the words flowed out. "I want you to stay here. Don't follow me."

Cana was left without much to say. Of all the things that could've been spoken or asked, Craig went and asked something that could tear someone up from the inside. It was leaving her to stare with the violet eyes reflecting his own. He was dead serious. "You're…kidding, right?" But alas, she knew it was no joke.

Craig lowered his head. "When do I ever joke?"

Cana's brow furrowed. "And that's it? That's all, just stay here with my guild?

"That's all I want you to do." He turned his head to look at her bed. "Look, I'm really happy that you're alive, and I want you to keep living. If I'm being honest, I just wish we could go back to those old days again." He glanced back at her. "But look at us. We both grew up. We're having our own priorities, and yet we'd rather not admit it, right?"

Cana looked down with regret. "Yeah…you've got a point."

Craig's face fell. "I really don't want to do this, but ever since I've met you again, things were…good. They were pretty fun, even though we tried choking the other in our sleep. At least it was sleeping with someone who you could trust with your own life."

A grin came across Cana's lips. "You know, you're a really warm body pillow, you know that?"

Craig rolled his eyes. "Hmph."

"But knowing you, you can't go two seconds without me, right? You need me to help you stay sane, so why ask me something when we can just stay together."

Craig snickered. "Well, my girlfriend _actually_ has a point for once. Valid, but more postponed."

"Huh?"

"Remember what I said? We still have things we need to do, and they're things that are better resolved for ourselves, and ourselves alone. And you can guess what it is for your case." He watched as Cana rubbed her arm and grew a sheepish pink in her cheeks in embarrassment. It wasn't exactly something she meant to say, but she had to tell Gildarts the truth eventually. "At least you and I told each other, and now look, you can't keep your hands off me." He teased.

Another smirk appeared on Cana's lips as she slowly worked around the table. "Hmph, well you're pretty cuddly when you aren't ripping fish apart. But you always were a glutton. Guess that comes with the metabolism."

Craig scoffed lightly. Cana stood right in front of him.

"Alright, I'll stay behind. Whatever we need done, we'll get done. And then after…" she smiled sweetly. "We can finally finish our little arguments."

Craig smiled back. "I'd like that." He leaned in, pulling Cana in for a warm hug. Their chins rested on the other's shoulder. "But there's one thing that I want you to know-no, you _need_ to know. I'm not like Gildarts, okay? I'm not coming and going, and I'm not leaving you behind. I just…need to finish one more business. But if you ever think about me, or if I'm not there to help you, don't be afraid to call out to me…because unlike Gildarts, you need me. Just as I need you."

Cana wrapped her arms around Craig's shoulders. Her eyes began to mist at his words. They were fairly true. While the fortuneteller had some more promiscuous activities given her personality, she's had a real challenge with Craig. And really, she couldn't lie when this challenge was un. He was easy to mess with at times, but he never flirted, he never violated her, and he gave her space when she needed it. They read each other like books, but more like really long novels, as they would put it. Like something Lucy would write.

"Look at you being so soft." She teased. "Better hope you don't run into the guild then while out. They'll mistake you being the living dead."

"Technically I'm dead, but they don't know that." He clarified.

Cana's smirk widened as her arms tightened its hold onto Craig. "Well you can't go back to the guild, but you can't stay here. How about once we finish up what we need to do…we can have our ends tied up, and we can meet in the middle, and see how it goes from there. 'Kay, Mr. Scar Boy?"

Craig's arms began to gently embrace her around the shoulders, a small but happy smile snaking onto his face. "Yeah, I'd like that."

The two were once again silent in their mutual agreement. Cana made sure she would stay safe inside her guild, and at the same time, she would be sure to tell Gildarts about their lineage. At the same time, Craig was perhaps the world's most dangerous being, and he had his own agenda regarding the last leg of his memory. He knew he still had a ways to go, but he also knew he had to get answers to them. And he knew who had them. The two knew they lost the other once, but now that they knew they were alive, that was good enough for their liking. They were grown adults now, and they can settle down once it's all settled.

"You gonna come running back to me if I ever call you?" Cana questioned.

"If I don't, you'll get lonely and haggy." He rebuffed.

Cana snickered. "Yeah, there's the Craig I despise." She said is a facetious tone. She reached into her pocket, pulling out a card. The card had Cana's face, with her name on top of it. She handed it to Craig. "Alright, since you need me that bad, _maybe_ I'll call and check up on you every now and again." He accepted her card. "Be sure to answer it every time, otherwise who knows, I might just find someone better." She playfully winked.

Craig bared his fangs. "Funny, because if I found out some yahoo went and snatched you up for themselves, guess who's gonna open every ribcage until he finds Brownie unable to hold herself up properly."

Rather than grow a tick mark, Cana just hummed on Craig's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll find ways to keep myself from dying of boredom. And speaking of boredom…" she turned over, nudging towards the bed. "How's about it? Wanna be my pillow?"

Craig gave her a deadpan look. "Shut up, Brownie."

Cana snickered. "Yeah, same to you, Cranky." She moved her hand towards his cheek. She closed in and gave him another small kiss on the lips. The brunette and the hybrid are going to have a long time apart again, but at least now they know who they were. As their lips came and pressed against the other, so did their worlds.

Craig's own world was a hellish one. Fra more bumps, and way more adventure than what the likes of Fairy Tail could comprehend. There was love. There was hate. There was perpetual anguish too. So many mixed emotions, and Craig endured it all, and it all came to this moment, to get to know who he once was. He still had a ways to go until fully realizing, but at least now one piece of the puzzle was solved.

The room was filled with abundance of noises; some animalistic. Whatever went on in the Alberona room was questionable, but since others were either readying for bed or out on jobs, it mattered not. The two stayed close to one another as their bodies mixed in ways that were like swirling colors.

Brief flashes of their childhood came to fruition. Craig and Cana alike having fun, playing while Cornelia watched over them with a motherly smile. Those were very happy times indeed, an even though things have changed and have grown, their bond had rekindled, though to a mote adult matter.

The room's grunts were muffled as they were jokingly throwing insults towards one another. The hybrid that saved the world and was renowned as a criminal and monster was a tamed being who still had a beating heart, and that heart pumped with blood that drove him into another day's venture. And the louder his heart thumped, the faster his blood flowed. It only made him hold onto Cana a little while longer as the night sky began to illuminate with twinkling stars.

That night, the two held the other tightly, praying to see the other's destiny fulfilled. But by morning, they would be apart again, so the night was long and full of what energy the two souls had to offer.

* * *

Birds chirped loudly, the land of Fiore finally starting to come aboard daybreak. The first few rays of the sun started to flow into the mountains, soon to reach the lands. The time had arrived.

Once up, Craig's eyes opened. With his upper body with no bedsheets covered, he felt a little cool. He looked about lazily, realizing he fell asleep on his stomach. He silently processed everything, to where he looked over towards his left to find Cana sleeping like a baby. He could feel her warm body leaning onto his back in her sleep, bare chest against his scarred shoulder blades. It still stung since it healed, but he took what he could get. Her brown hair was against his shoulder as well, it was warm, if not slightly messy.

Knowing she was still asleep and he was up, it was only a matter of time before others came around. He took in a small huff of slight grief, but took comfort in the fact she could take care of herself. He stayed under the sheets for a little while longer before he chose to get up and get into his pants and cloak once more.

Once up, he looked over towards Cana, bending over with a soft smile. He lightly reached out and brushed a lock of her hair to reveal her forehead. Slowly, he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against her forehead. It stayed there for a few short seconds, and then he retreated away. He saw the small grin forming on her face, a sheer sign she was having a good dream.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered. With one last turn away, he looked at Cana from the corner of his eye, and at last jumped out of the window and onto grass.

And so, on his perilous journey he marched on. On the trail he trekked, away from Fairy Hills, to the dirt trail that climbed into the mountains. The rays of dawn started to creep over the horizon, illuminating the eastern fields and forests that Craig sauntered into. _'Cana, Cornelia, both of you wait a little longer. I know where you both are now, and for as long as I live, I'll crawl back to Cana, for Cornelia. I promised I'd keep her safe, and if I have to die again to do so, then so be it.'_ He trekked silently into nature, vanishing into the underbrush. _'We still have our roads to venture, and we have to take them, high or low, all the way to where they will intersect. I know what I must do, and I know how to get these answers. I'll find all these Gemmed-Beasts again, and I'll find Sama. With nature at my side, we'll see each other again soon. But for now…we soldier on. We survive this cold world that we live in, and we embrace darkness with our own, to make an understanding between one another.'_

As he walked silently with the hood over his head, the bushes behind him shrugged. From them, a massive forest Vulcan sprung up, with a big, malicious smirk on its face. It came down with hopes of some energy for the morning, only to be met with a swift 360 spin by the cloaked man. Once Craig finished the spin, the blood red sword whipped to the side, flicking off the blood of the decapitated Vulcan. The headless beast fell limp to the ground, while Craig marched on like nothing happened.

' _Don't let anything stand in your objective. You follow a mission through, and see its finish, no matter what. I know one part of my childhood, now let's see where the Gemmed-Beasts play a part in this. Slayos, you and your kind, please bear with me. I'll find out who I was, and then maybe, just maybe, we can all move forward. Together.'_

Inside his void, the hiding Slayos smirked with a scoff. He once again closed his eyes, waiting for the trek to come. Meanwhile, high in the mountains of reaches unknown, a meditating Sama was hunched over on a rock, his own small grin widening.

With a smile towards his knew goal in finding his fellow beasts, Craig's blue eyes showed a feral passion. He marched on silently through nature, disappearing into deepening forest with rays of sunlight guiding him the way through to the new adventure.

 **One Week Later**

"Bleh!" Cana lurched as she separated the alcohol drink from her mouth, her tongue hanging out. "Aw, man, this stuff's nasty!"

Mirajane looked over from cleaning a glass cup. "Really? I thought that stuff was your favorite?"

"It is, but I think this stuff is getting wasted somewhere." Cana huffed. She hung her head on the bar, groaning loudly in frustration. "Man, everything's been tasting awful."

"Maybe you're catching a cold." Mirajane said.

"Maybe. Been getting a little sick in the morning, too. Maybe I ought to see a doctor or something. Know anybody?"

Mirajane's ace showed mild surprise. "Oh, Wendy not able to help?"

Cana again sighed. "Nah, besides, the girl's been out with Natsu's little shindig on jobs."

"Oh right!" she chirped. "I heard Natsu and Erza have been getting really close, isn't it adorable?" She thought changing the subject would help in Cana's case. Talking about other problems out of irony does wonders, but sometimes it only pulled more triggers than necessary.

Cana saw through the rouse, but half-grinned. "Yeah…" For brief moment, she thought about Craig again. _'I wonder what he's up to?'_ At the moment she thought about him, her stomach began to sting a little. She put a hand on it and groaned. "Man, what a pain…" She heard the sound of glass sat in front of her. She looked up to see a glass of iced water, fresh by Mirajane.

"Here." She offered.

"…thanks." She accepted it, taking in small gulps of the cool, refreshing liquid. With each gulp, it soothed her stomach. Once the pain dialed down, she looked down at the bar and smiled. "Hope these pains go away soon."

Even when he was off on his adventure, Cranky still kept things interesting for his Brownie.

* * *

 **And that's it. That's the finale, folks! The story of Craig and Cana has finally drawn to a reasonable conclusion. I want to thank everyone who was willing and able to stomach through this story. It's been a very long road, and almost 2 years to fix up, but I finally chose to lay the ending at rest here. Sure, I could've dabbled a bit more, or maybe I could've gone for a slap-happy conclusion/epilogue of them with babies rolling around, but I thought a little hint at the end would've settled in just fine. Rather than a fulfilling end, I thought of it being more open-ended with Craig now finding a new purpose and finding the Gemmed-Beasts would make for a more excitable ending that could be open to your interpretation. He found Cana, and they are technically "together", but they still have things to do before they can enjoy the rest of their days as before.**

 **Now before you guys draw your own conclusions, this is going to be the same instance as** _ **EDventures in Kalos**_ **. Will I make a sequel? Maybe, maybe not. But depending on what the future has in store for me, that too can be up to interpretation, but really, I think this is as far as this story goes. Still, it was a pretty fun run, and I enjoyed writing this! And now that this story has finally met its conclusion, it can be laid to rest knowing that its 64 chapters were received by those who love challenging OCxCana pairings!**

 **With this finale, I can now officially get started on some other projects that I have been waiting to try out. I think for the time being, I'll be doing my Bakugan fanfic,** _ **From Depths We Rise**_ **, as well as finally begin on the third and final installment of my Pokémon/Fairy Tail OCxErza series that people are dying to see come to fruition. If you all are excited for these two stories, feel free to stick around. If not, that's okay too. I was just happy you all appreciated OCxCana.**

 **And so, with that officially said and done, please favor and give out your final reviews for the story. Tell me what you liked, or how the finale made you feel.**


End file.
